Heartland (AU) The Prodigal Son
by Anjewelraine
Summary: (AU) Ty Borden had everything, the only son of a Hollywood Movie Star and Business Tycoon. He played hard and lived fast. But life on the other side isn't always as it seems. Ty hid behind the cars, the girls, the money, not showing his true self until, until he saw her, that beautiful blonde on the black steed, Was this what he had been looking for? Was she his ultimate salvation?
1. The Prodigal Son Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The view of New Port Beach from the kitchen windows sprawled out before her as she took yet another sip of her vodka and orange. It was a beautiful day in Orange County, The sun was out, as it always was, the OC known for its hot sticky weather. The sky was blue, framing an almost perfect set of waves that rolled into the pristine white sandy beaches. California had been good to her and her family, it was her escape from the limelight and the public eye for the last year. When living amongst the hills here, her elegant yet private mansion cresting an open-faced cliff, it gave her solitude, the affinity pool expanding over the enormous view of the ocean below. She was just another wealthy inhabitant. Living large above the numbered streets.

She took another sip of her drink, the vodka hitting the back of her throat as she heard the doorbell chime. This day had started well, but after a rather disturbing phone call from the local authorities, Lilly Borden had wished she had stayed curled up in her designer sheets. She turned slowly, her manicured hands putting the glass on the marble countertop. She took a breath, straightened her pale pink designer outfit, and walked with purpose towards the double front doors. The same doors that blocked out the world, the press, the paparazzi, the fans. Being in the public eye came easy for Lilly, she was born into it, after all, her parents being in the film business themselves. Her absentee father a cinematographer and her mother a scriptwriter who spent more time chasing that perfect story than raising a rebellious young girl. It wasn't a big leap for Lilly to find the lure of Tinseltown and the big screen enticing. Raised by nannies and maids, she left the family home and took her chances at Hollywood. Her tough yet attractive look, filled with an edge not seen in other screen starlets at the time gave her the break she needed. She had starred in her first leading role at the tender age of 17, playing a young girl in love with her school teacher. It had skyrocketed the small, yet elegantly attributed woman into stardom. Her career on the big screen seeing her star in 16 more award-winning films, leading to accolades and admiration from the public and respect from her peers. She'd won awards, followed her heart and married a wealthy Canadian landowner and horse breeder, giving birth to one child, the child who she thought would finally give her the family she had always craved.

As she now entered into her late forties, her career stalling and slowing, she had retreated to the OC, to live a life of comfort under the Californian sun.

Lilly took a deep breath and opened the doors, knowing full well what was going to greet her on the other side.

"Mrs. Borden, "the officer said, his dark blue uniform making him look like one of her security staff.

Lilly looked dejectedly out her front door, seeing two other officers standing on her front porch step.

"officer Kincaid, "she said softly, her face although beautiful still for an older woman, looked tired, this was not her first rodeo, and this scenario was starting to become commonplace.

"I tried to keep this out of the spotlight Mam, but you know how the press love it when he plays up. Unfortunately this time, with willful destruction of private property, he may be facing charges "

Lilly rubbed her face. Her brown eyes flickering towards the patrol car parked behind the three men of the law.

"thank you, I know you would have done all you could for him, If we are looking at charges, Ill make sure our lawyer calls you this afternoon. we will be more than happy to settle this quietly"

The older officer nodded, feeling for the woman who stood before him. He knew Mrs. Borden well, following her movies in his youth and now, as a senior officer of the OC police dept, he was there to serve and protect.

He turned to the officer behind him and said quietly, "bring him in, I think we will leave it at a simple warning this time"

The other officer nodded and retreated back to the patrol car, he opened the back door and a young man, in his late teens stepped out, his hands cuffed securely behind his back. He was ruggedly handsome, with soft brown hair that took on an unruly yet sexy nature, he was lean, yet toned, and carried his physic well, his body matching his athletic build.

The officer uncuffed him and he gave him a {told you so} look as he stalked up the front porch, pushing roughly between the other two officers, then sidestepping his mother before disappearing inside the house.

"thank you again officer Kinkaid, I do appreciate you making sure he got home safely, " Lilly said, her eyes falling on her son as he ignored her and continued on his way.

She shut the door as she saw a few cars pull up outside, knowing they were filled with lenses and itchy shutter fingers. Just waiting for a glimpse of the starlet who now only graced their screens in reruns and movie nights.

Lilly walked back into her kitchen, her house expanding out around her. She found him sitting on the kitchen bench, his black shirt undone to his navel, his hair, more ruffled than usual. He looked spent after a long night partying and causing havoc, which was after all his usual way. Well, that's what people believed in him anyway, so he decided to give the cameras, what they wanted.

He tilted his head back and took a long swig of milk from the carton, the cool liquid soothing his dry throat. He hadn't really eaten anything in two days, and pretzels and beer nuts just didn't work after three days of mayhem.

"will you please use a glass!" she scolded, as he rolled his green eyes at her, the eyes that showed he really didn't care what she had to say.

Lilly glared at her disobedient son and snatched the carton away from him, hearing him swear under his breath, his eyes now looking past her and back at the open double-doored refrigerator.

He jumped off the bench and sidestepped past her again, disregarding the glare she cast his way. His attention on something, anything edible or remotely sustainable to a body that hadn't eaten in over 36 hours.

"Tyler James Borden!" Lilly roared, her temper now flying at her child, "will you turn around and look at me when Im talking to you!"

She heard him groan and then watched as he slowly turned, those emerald eyes now cutting through her as they opposed her use of his full name.

"Ty, Mom, "he said, his voice a little cold, "I told you, Tyler James Borden is my grandfather's name, not mine!"

Lilly shook her head in exasperation. Ty, as he liked to be called, had been a joy as a small child, he excelled at everything he chose to do, from go-carts to yachts, from school reading books to arithmetic, he was one of those kids that just couldn't be stopped. He had entered senior year when everything around him had started to fall apart. His mother, still a screen sensation at the time, had taken a leave of absence from his father. Moving the two of them, to the mansion in North Beach they now called home.

Ty hated North Beach, he missed his home in Montana, where the family, well his father owned a reasonably large ranch. Lucky Quarters was located not far from Sun Burst and boasted some of the best bloodlines for Australian Quarter horses in Montana. Ty's father, Brad Borden, was a man of few words but big ideas. He worked too hard, played too much and was always after the next big adventure that was just around the corner.

Lucky Quarter's stud was thriving, with clients seeking his quarter horses around the world. The success he had in Montana allowed him to seek to expand, And thus the New Alberta Lucky Quarters empire idea was born.

Brad moved between Alberta and Montana, deciding distance may help his failing marriage with Lilly. The Montana ranch, the family home when they weren't in Hollywood for Lilliys career, was now manned now by staff and managers in Brads absence. He was proud of The Lucky Name and always told Ty when he was small, that his lived his life at the toss of a coin. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose.

Ty and Lilly headed for the sun and the surf down the coast, building that awkward distance between Ty and his father. Making his connection to his home and all he knew seem now a distant memory.

"why !" she asked softly, her eyes filled with desperation, " you stole someone's car! And then totaled it, what have you got to say for your self,!"

Ty looked past his mother, hearing her, but not caring to engage. He blamed her for his parents time apart as they liked to put it, and although his relationship with his father was and always had been turbulent and dictatorial, he still missed the life he knew. The life he was used to. He missed Montana, he missed his home. Now he was adrift, the son of a starlet, the boy from the county who didn't quite fit the mold of the beach bum. He only was accepted because of the fame his mother brought with him.

The kids his age wanting to be in his orbit, because he was Lilly Bordens, son. This high society environment didn't fit him, but it was all he had to work with now. And He played the game well, even if it did make him miserable inside.

"it was a Morris miner Lilly," he finally said, his tone sarcastic and dry, knowing how much she hated him calling her by her first name. "that's not really a car now is it, and do you always believe everything you hear?"

He grinned to himself as he recalled the evening before, the drinking, the party, the inevitable chase through the numbered streets. " it's more like a pregnant roller skate than a car anyway?"

Lilly glared at him again, at a loss to his glibness.

"and if they charge you! What then, what will I tell your father hey, what will I tell ….everyone"

Ty gave her a noncommital sneer and pushed the fridge shut forcefully, before biting into an apple.

"come on mom, you know that they won't charge me, they love your apple pie persona, " he quipped "As long as your still the flavor of this stupid town, I can do and say whatever I like "

He grinned at her, his green eyes sparkling with contempt. Ty leaned against the kitchen bench and took another bite of his apple.

"I need to call W…. "Lilly started, at a loss as to what to do,

Ty's smile dropped, the coldness in his eyes filled with anger now" that's right Lilly, call your lover, Im sure he can calm you down right? or make you happy"

Lilly turned on her son, stepping forward an slapping him roughly across the face, the sting of the impact making Ty take a step back to regroup himself. He raised his hand to his jaw, a red hand mark showing where she had connected with him. His face now still and slightly shaken. Its contact had made him snap his head to the side, his soft brown hair now across his face and in his eyes.

"Wade is our friend TY, he has helped you out of more than one of these scrapes, and with your father away, well ,who else am I supposed to turn to … to "Lilly's voice shook as she fumed at him, She grabbed his arm and tried desperately to get him to look at her. But Ty's eyes stayed on the window in front of them, his cheek stinging as it held its rosy glow.

"he's your friend mom, "he whispered, venom in his tone as he stepped away from her, hurt and betrayal in his eyes, "he's no friend of mine"

Lilly's lip trembled, she knew she had hurt him far worse than the slap upon his cheek. "Ty, please, why are you being so hard on me! why are you hurting me like this!"

Ty froze, his eyes taking on a steely glare as he spun around on his mother, the movie star, the pride of Orange County.

"Im hurting you! Im being hard on you!" he snarled, "that's brilliant mom, go on blame me,! Why not, you blame me for everything else that's wrong in your life, so why not this too!"

"Ty!, that's not, true,! ."Lilly cried, trying to get close to him as he pulled away. His youthfulness giving him an edge on her. He walked towards the dining area, his hand still rubbing his jaw, his back to her.

"If you don't stop this Ty, your leaving me no choice but to call Brad and to….." she warned

Ty spun around, his temper flaring again as he pulled the patio door open, "what mum! send me home! go on, I dare you!"

Lilly narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, seeing the coldness in her son's eyes as he challenged her yet again.

"I…. you're leaving me no choice young man, "she warned, pulling her phone from her pocket and hitting the buttons, she pushed it to her ear, seeing Tys expression change as he realized she was actually going to call his father.

"Hey, Um, could you come over, there's been another incident, and well, I think Ty and I are going to need your help," she said, her voice sickly sweet as she spoke. Her brown eyes not looking at her son who now was shaking his head in anger, a dry sarcastic smile back on his face.

Lilly hung up the phone after a few platitudes to the voice on the other end and stood at a stalemate with her son.

"don't look at me like that Ty, I cant do this anymore, Wade will help you sort this out, I know he will, he cares about you, he cares about us,"

"Gezzus christ mom! Wade doesn't give a shit about me! or you! he only cares about your money and where his next retainer is coming from! " Ty barked, "when are you going to see him for who is really is! "

"stop it!" Lilly yelled, angered by his accusations that she was somehow being played by the man she relied so heavily on now.

"does dad even know? "Ty asked incredulously, his smile mocking her now, "well? Does he, does he know the man who he hired as a business advisor is now the man his wife is fuc…."

"Stop!, don't you dare," she growled, as she slammed her hand on the kitchen bench, the anger overtaking her. "Your father left me, he …. Left us. He cared more about those damn horses than me! "

"so you hooked up with his advisor!' Ty stated, making her very aware of the fact the secret affair was not that secret after all "Im not blind mom, I'm not stupid either, Dad left, because you couldn't keep your legs together !"

And with that harsh statement still ringing in her ears, he flung the patio door open and stalked away, heading for the pool that expanded before him.

Lilly shook and covered her face, bringing her glass to her trembling lips and sipping down its contents. She shut her eyes and steadied her resolve, her eyes watching her son as he ripped off his teeshirt and threw it onto the decking, his runners receiving the same treatment as they flew across the patio area, crashing into the outdoor furniture near the grill.

How had it come to this she asked herself, the vodka numbing her mind, giving her some solace. How had her once extraordinary life with a husband who adored her, and a son who looked up to her now disintegrated into the sham of an existence. To the world outside, she was still the movie star Lilly Borden. Living the life normal people dreamed of. The perfect husband by her side. The Handsome and dutiful son, her legacy. But in reality it was nowhere close to this façade, She refilled her glass, making sure to have a little less orange juice with her vodka this time and let her eyes stare at her son as he pulled off his jeans and threw them on a banana lounge. She could see in his body language how upset and mad he was. The tension running across his broad shoulder blades and down his spine.

She watched as he stood still, his toes on the edge of the pool as his eyes looked out over the expense of Newport below.

As if searching for something, anything to give him a sense of belonging. Lilly walked out the door, she knew he heard her approach, she could see his shoulders tense. But before she could get her outstretched fingers onto his skin or utter a word, he dove into the pool, disappearing under the water.

Her eyes filled his sadness as she watched him slide along the bottom of the pool, only coming up for air when he reached the far end of the infinity drop. Ty, blew air out of his mouth, spitting water in a little fountain into the air, then shook his head, his hair spraying water droplets around him that danced and made patterns in the blue water. Lilly watched as he rested his arms on the poolside, his eyes on the world below. Never once giving his mother a backward glance.

* * *

Heartland Ranch was a place of tranquility and beauty, a jewel in the Alberta foothills. An hour out of the busy city of Calgary, nestled within 20 minutes of the town of Hudson, it was a well known and established horse and rider rehabilitation center.

The ranch had come from humble beginnings and had been in the Bartlett family for over six generations. Now proudly owned by the last remaining Bartlett progeny Jack. It had grown from a humble cattle operation in the early days into a thriving business in equestrian rehabilitation.

Known for it's out of the norm training techniques, it boasted a long list of satisfied and grateful customers who had sent their steeds to the ranch with a hope of fixing the problems that made them less than the perfect equestrian partner. The focus was on healing not only the horse but the rider as well, with the lead trainers being trained by Marion Fleming her self. The world-class horse whisper and imparted her skills onto her training team, showing them her gentle hand, her unique horse sense and her ability to listen rather than control.

Marion had been Jacks only daughter, and she had led the charge to change the Ranch into the empire it was to this day. She had married a local four-time all-around rodeo champion, Tim Fleming resulting in her two children,( Samantha Louise), Lou, and Amy. The marriage had been a rollercoaster in the early years, with Tim away a lot of the time, leaving the ranch and the family life to Marion alone, he rode the rodeo circuit and competed with the best, even against his father-in-law himself. Another Rodeo legend in his own right. Marion raised her girls, showing them the ways of the land and the world of the horse. Amy, the younger of the two showing and insight and gift similar to that of her mothers. This built a strong emotional Tie between Marion and her baby girl. They shared a passion and a love that Lou, although horse savvy and a ribboned show jumper in her own right, didn't seem to have.

The world changed for Marion when Tim had a major accident at the stampede, resulting in crippling injuries that ended his rodeo career. He lost interest in everything in that time, and the family went through some of the darkest days it had ever seen. With Jack seeing his daughter defend a man, who spent most of his days either drunk or doped up on painkillers or both.

It took a violent exchange, and a loose back hand and a moment of clarity for Jack to run his son in law off the property, threatening to bury him alive, if he ever showed his face there again.

Marion, the girls, and their grandfather continued on, building their home and increasing its reach to cover the better part of Alberta.

Jack had been reluctant at first to expand, but with Lou leaving for the US to go to college, and Amy still in high school, he realized that their only way of holding onto the land that was his families legacy, was to make it more profitable.

So they expanded and grew, from one house, one barn, one Quonset hut to 2 barns, a fully enclosed rehabilitation center and training pens and corrals. To accommodate their growing clientele, they built cabins near the lake, on a back corner of the 600 acres of Heartland land. This gave people the opportunity to attend horse clinics and classes on how to bond and be part of the rehabilitation process.

The ranch thrived until, the sudden and unforeseen death of Jacks beloved daughter. Marion lost her life doing what she loved most, rescuing an abused horse from a neglectful horse dealer. Amy had been with her mother at the time of the accident, blaming herself in the beginning as it was her decision to save the animal from the rancher. It took the family a long time to get over the loss of the heart of their world. With Amy insisting to take over her mother's role as the head horse whisperer, and Jack agreeing to continue on with the horse business, and honor the work his daughter had put into Heartland.

Lou returned with her MBA and took on the financial aspect of the business. With Jack handling the day to day running of the ranch, Amy handling the trainers and animal care teams and Lou managing the money and the dude ranch, where the Heartland Equestrian connection started taking on corporate guests as well as horse clients in an attempt to diversify and bring in more revenue.

Jack had married a well-known horse breeder, Lisa Stillman, deciding that the widower life was a lonely one. Lisa merged her stable with Heartland, bringing them all under the same banner. Making Heartland and Fairfield, a power name in the Alberta horse world.

Tim, Amy and Lous father, returned, now older, and wiser, and wanting to know the family he threw away. Jack, although reluctant at first, allowed him to prove his mantle, and rebuild his bond with his daughters after a ten-year absence.

It wasn't easy, but the family struggled on and Tim now worked alongside Jack, running the Ranch in conjunction with Big River Ranch, which bordered heartland. Purchased by Tim, so he could be close to his family.

Although its success was paramount, and its reputation was phenomenal, Heartland remained humble and proud of its simple beginnings. The original house stood the same as it did when it was a cattle ranch, with only an extra room built above the original barn, to accommodate visiting short-term guests.

It was rustic and authentic, with no show of wealth or prestige, Jack still in the same jeans and plaid shirts as he was when he rode the range,

Lou and Amy were as close as sisters who were competitive could be, with Lou watching the figures and financials and Amy fighting for the horses, regardless of whether their owners could afford the training fees or not.

Amy was well into 16 now, still in high school, and a typical teen, apart from being the lead trainer and whisperer of a multi-million dollar horse operation. She had friends and even a sort of boyfriend and was happy with her lot in life. Jack always said Amy was the spitting image of her mother, from her long blonde hair to her slender body type, But the one thing that Amy had that made Jack stop from time to time, seeing his daughter in his granddaughter, was her deep blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky on a clear day and had a depth in them that would challenge any Caribbean lagoon.. ,

Her day started as any weekday would, she was up early, before the sun, to do the morning chores. Amy liked to look after the families horses herself, she fed and watered them, mucked out the stalls and gave her own horse Spartan well-deserved brush. Spartan was the horse that had been rescued the day her mother died. Her bond with the black gelding was a special one, and her time with him was precious. The hired staff didn't start until 8 am, it was their job to look after the client horses install and make sure the roster for the trainers was adhered too. Amy only held clinics on the weekends, as, school took precedence for her during the week, she worked with the hired trainers and set their horse charges, as they were all trained by Marion herself they were quite capable of handling the clients during Amys schooling times. With the more difficult and delicate cases being assessed and then passed onto Amy on the weekends.

Amy was also an avid show jumper, taking Spartan to local events, and scoring points to allow her to compete in the fall finale. Her life was full and exciting, and although busy and hectic at times, she wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way,

"so you going to Jesses tonight?" her dark-haired best friend asked her as they sat on the bus, the ride to school always seemed to take forever in the morning,

"I don't know, depends if Grandpa lets me, he's still a little annoyed at me for going on that drive a few nights ago, " Amy looked out the window, the canola fields were in bloom again and the fields were covered in a bright yellow glow.

"well Mom said I cant go, as I failed my biology test, "Soraya said, looking down and letting her disappointment show, "if my mom had her way, I'll only ever be allowed outside to study or show jump, and that's it"

Amy nudged her friend, giving her a gentle smile, in an attempt to make her feel better.

"did you see the tabloids !' a blonde haired girl screeched at them, "oh my god! he's soo hot! and that arse"

Amy looked over the back of her chair and raised an eyebrow, the blonde pushing a magazine her way. Amy took the glossy mag and sat back down, Soraya looking over her shoulder and reading the article out loud, "Son of the screen starlet Lilly Borden was once again up to no good at their holiday house in the OC. Reports say that he and some other young offenders stole a fellow students car and after driving recklessly through New Port Beach, he was detained on suspicion of theft of a vehicle and willful damage to private property. So far no charges have been laid against the young heartthrob. "

Amy looked at the photo of a young man in handcuffs being taken into a police station, his face was down and although he had a look about him that intrigued her, his antics didn't impress her at all "he's an idiot Ashley," She said flatly, "he's a spoilt rich kid with nothing better to do than destroy peoples property"

"but he's a hot rich kid,"Ashley beamed, 'I wouldn't mind getting him in those handcuffs, if you know what I mean" She raised her eyebrows and giggled, Ashley Stanton was Jesse Stanton's sister, so technically a friend via attachment to boyfriend to Amy, She was superficial, rude opinionated and even some would say a tad vindictive. Her life being one of wealth an exuberance. Her Mother Val Stanton had been the mother who buys her children's love, Ashely never wanted for anything, from hundred thousand dollar show jumpers to her own convertible, she had it all and had no problem rubbing other peoples noses in it.

"Tyler Borden, known as Ty to his inner circle is on a dark and dangerous path, one that will lead to inevitable destruction, "she read, after she snatched the magazine back from Amy, She held it up, as she flicked the page, pressing it to her lips as her eyes scanned over a full body shot of the hot young man coming out of a New Port night spot.

" you cant say that isn't as hot as haites!" she exclaimed, letting her long red fingernail run over the picture,

Amy looked at the magazine again, this time her eyes scanning the image more carefully, "he's got nice eyes, but they look sad, like he's lost something, or is looking for something '" Amy said, her eyes on those green emeralds as they dodged the cameras as the photographers went wild,

"he can look me up anytime, "Ashley cooed, sitting back in her seat and flicking through the pages, impressed by the invasion of the young mans privacy.

Amy jumped off the school bus and waved goodbye to her friends as the yellow school bus rattled away down the road. She looked up at the Heartland Gateway as it towered above her, the familiar metal sign swaying gently in the breeze. The Symbol of the setting sun, shining over the Rockies always did make her smile, it was the symbol of what the place stood for. And Amy was glad that Jack had refused to upgrade the old welcome sign when Lou had suggested it. Deciding to keep the tradition and hold onto the history that was the bones of the Ranch and his conception.

Amy ran into the kitchen, throwing her boots into the mudroom, their hard soles thumping into the wall on impact.

"Amy!" Lou warned, looking up from her computer, annoyance at the noise that had startled her out of her figures and reconciliations.

Lou was in her late 20s now, well actually closer to early 30s, and was an astute capable young woman. Topping her class at college she graduated with honors, her ability to analyze and organize being her two strongest qualities, now with an MBA under her belt, she was the formidable businesswoman. Her blue eyes and dark hair giving her an air of country chic sophistication.

"Sorry Lou, "Amy apologized as she grabbed an apple and bit into it, "hows everything here going? Amy new clients I need to know about?"

"Um yes, we have a full house at the dude ranch, with Mr. Parker and the Belamys coming in tomorrow.

"and their horses?" Amy asked, the people not really getting her attention,

"The Belamys have Russel an appaloosa with some saddle issues and Mr. Parker, well I think he's looking a buying one of those geldings you rescued a few weeks back from the auction house, "

"Oh ok, If he wants to take a look I can bring a few out and do some work with them, let him get a feel for them, "She offered, nibbling the apple again " did he say what he's looking for. In a horse I mean?"

"No, not really, but I have a feeling it's a pleasure horse, he's from the city, so I don't see him doing much more than weekend riding." Lou handly looked up when she spoke, her fingers still tapping incessantly on her keypad.

"Amy," a gruff, yet friendly voiced called as it came into the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa, " she smiled, giving the older gent a cuddle and loving the feeling of his big arms around her.

"Im heading into town for a while, got a meeting with Lisa and some big horse breeder from Montana looking at setting up an operation up here in Hudson, "

"Oh, is he looking at specializing or?" Amy asked, interested, the idea of another horse breeder in the district meant more clients and more diversity. Which was always a good thing.

"quarter horses, Australian stock, supposedly he wants to do a deal with Fair Field and share the import costs, " Jack explained,

"wow, Australian Quarters horses, they are nice looking animals, Grandpa, I'd love to work with one someday, "

Jack smiled and touched his grandaughters cheek, "well, if this goes ahead, and I not saying it's going too, Im sure that can be arranged" He smiled at her, and grabbed his hat, "Lisa said he's a bit of a wild card himself, new to Canada, and a risk taker, married to a movie star supposedly"

"Oh wow, fancy'" Amy grinned, "more money than sense then, like this guy Ashely was showing me in a magazine today, rich and privileged, has the best of everything, and is getting arrested for stealing a car and totally it!" she rolled her eyes remembering the article, "some people don't realise how good they have it hey!"

* * *

"so Ty, you, me, the pier? what ya say?" water flicked up at Ty as he floated across the pool on the banana lounge, "you in man or what ?"

Ty yawned, he knew the day and the night before had brought him more trouble than it was worth. But the idea of another night on the town did sound rather inviting.

"just you and me man?" he smiled, his dimples showing "sounds a little boring dude"

"no no man, "Dustin grinned, paddling his floating chair over to the recycling Ty, "Im sure Bella and Jo Jo will be up for some fun"

Ty opened his eyes, his interest growing, "Jo Jos all your ok, she a nutter"

"no worries man, I like them a little wild, "Dustin laughed, "so you in or? do You have to stay home with Mommy?"

TY shot him a don't go there glare and paddled himself to the edge of the pool where he climbed out onto the deck, the afternoon sun was hot and it bore down on the two young males, Ty's chest sweating as the water evaporated off him faster than he could dry himself.

He wrapped a towel around his boxers, and walked inside, his hair now shaggy and ruffled around his face from the chlorine.

"is that Dustin,?" Lilly asked she had decided to have a little lie down on the settee after her confrontation with Ty earlier.

"yup," Ty murmured as he continued past her, heading up the marble stairs to the second floor and his room.

"I like Dustin, " Lilly mused, her hand on the empty vodka bottle that sat on the floor next to her.

* * *

Ty pulled off his boxers and jumped in the shower, the hot water soothing his shoulders form the suns punishment. He pushed his head under the waters stream. Shutting his eyes, trying to yet again block out the world that was his nightmare. Going out sounded like fun, but truth be known, these nights running the streets and playing up were, just mere distraction for him. He liked Dustin, but he was a means to an end. His connections to the social network helped Ty escape the confines and stigmata of being the starlet's son. Jo Jo and Bella were also part of the package, he knew they were only interested because of his lineage and where a photo with the infamous Ty Borden would propel them on social media. But female company, was after all female company and Ty, like any young man of 18, liked the ladies just as much as they liked him.

He dressed in a black tee and pair of faded blue jeans, converse sneakers and his favorite leather jacket. He shook his hands through his hair, making it play about his face, sitting unruly where it wanted but still looking like he had styled it that way.

He smiled in the mirror, rubbed his teeth, swigged some mouthwash and sprayed himself with antiperspirant. Finally happy with the image that looked back at him. He fished around on the table for his phone and wallet, jamming them into his pocket as he snatched up the keys to his wrangler and headed down the stairs, a happier gate in his step. As he turned the corner, heading for the front door, Dustin now dressed in his jeans and green tee which he changed into in the pool house, came alongside him. Seeing Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch.

"you going to say bye to you mom, or?" He asked, his eyes walking over her, contemplating the viability of finding her attractive.

"she's drunk, "TY said flatly, "I doubt she'll even notice Im gone, " His face showed his coldness when he spoke of her, the day's events still fresh in his mind 'He patted Dustin on the shoulder and they headed for the double front doors. Keen to be free of parental control and ready to raise some hell,

As he pulled the door open he stopped suddenly as a cold and unimpressed look was thrown his way.

A shorter man, dressed in a dark suit stood before him, his dark aviator glasses covering his eyes, he was in his late forties, had neat slicked-back hair, dark in color, and a jaw of a man who had seen a lot.

"and just where do you think you're off to kid?" he asked, his eyes eyeing of the two young men as they stood before him in Lilly's front door.

"Out," Ty said simply, his tone noncommital as he went to push past the man and get to his car that was parked in the driveway.

Wade was, if anything street smart, yes he was a financial and marketing advisor, but he was a thug first and knew his way around the underworld. His beginnings were on the wrong side of the law, and to this day that line on occasion blurred,

"I beg to differ, kid, "He growled, looking tired of the same confrontation each time they met," your mom said you're to stay in, "

Tys eyes darted angrily at the older man, not appreciating the challenge in front of his friend "mom and you can go to hell" he snarled, pushing around him and walking to his car.

"get your arse in the house, "Wade snapped, grabbing Ty by the arm and physically stopping him from going any further. Dustin stepped away slightly, feeling the tension between them and knowing better than to get involved,

"um Ty, I'll catch ya later man ok, just call me and I'll tell you where we are at" He let his eyes skim over Wade who gave him, {you better run while you can kid} look and then saw Ty look back at him briefly, giving him a gentle nod.

Ty waited until Dustin had pulled his beamer out onto the road, heading back down the hill towards the estate gates and the beach before he spun around, his eyes on Wade's hand that held his bicep.

"get your fucking hands off of me!" he growled, his eyes filled with electricity as his anger and fear grew.

"get in the house you poor excuse for a son!" Wade jeered, pulling Ty bodily back through the door and slamming it behind them,

Ty's body shook with anger, he stood his ground, face to face with the man who was destroying his family.

"don't you ever" he hissed, his shoulders squaring, his feet standing firm.

"what Ty? What ya going to do tough guy!" Wade taunted in return, stepping closer to the younger yet again,

The two adversaries stood toe to toe neither one willing to concede,

"stop this, !" a frail voice said as Lilly came around the corner, her eyes still glazed from the alcohol in her system.

Tys head turned towards his mum, giving Wade the opening he wanted, He stepped forward and sucker punched Ty directly in the jaw, making his head snap backward, sending him sprawling backward cross the marble floor,

Lilly inhaled, looking at Wade and then at her son, who shook his head, dazed from the impact, but still struggled to his feet, his hand on his jaw as he tried to rebalance himself. His green eyes finally flicking back at Wade, his eyes now murderous,

Ty went to lunge at his attacker, wanting to get his own back, but Lilly stepped in his way and blocked him. Making him stop with her hands up in front of his drawn fists.

"No Ty!" she said, feeling the anger in her son, his face contorted by the need to hit something, and that something being Wades face. "go up to your room ok, we will talk about this later,"

Ty opened his mouth, furious at his mother for not coming to his aide, and challenging the man who just hit him.

"you're just going to let him do that!" he hissed incredulously at her, his jaw and cheek throbbing as he spoke, "he just sucker punched me!"

"it's called discipline kid!"Wade laughed, his eyes cold and deadly "something you're lacking in,"

"Fuck off!'" Ty growled, he didn't need a lecture from a man who held no real authority over him "don't you tell me what I need or don't need, your nothing to me or to mum. Your just the go-to guy when she can't stand being alone!"

Now it was Lilly's turn to gasp as she slapped Ty's cheek for the second time that day, "stop it, don't talk to your fath….."

Ty snapped, his temper overflowing, "he's not my father for Christ sakes, will you wake up! My dad left remember! He ran away from you! he ran away from this, " Ty raised his arms, trying to make her see,

"that's it!, " Wade bellowed, as he grabbed Ty's arm and spun him around, catching the younger off guard and pinning it behind his back.

Ty groaned and tried to pull against his attacker, but this only made Wade pull his arm back tighter, Tys face contorting with pain and his elbow and shoulder burned.

"Wade, "Lilly breathed concern on her face as she reached for her son, "please don't ….he didn't mean it"

"Argh, "Ty hissed his eyes looking back at Wade, not willing to give in, "yes I did, you're a piece of shit!"

Wade sneered coldly down at the young man he held to ransom, his free hand grabbing a handful of his soft brown hair, making Ty scrunch up his face in pain.

"Lilly, "Wade said, holding Ty still as he struggled against his hands, "go put the kettle on ok, there's a good girl"

Lilly looked at her son, his eyes now on her as he was bodily dragged up the stairs by the heavier and more experienced male. Wade may have been small in stature man, but his street smarts and deviousness, served him well, The grip he had on Ty incapacitated him. Making it impossible to fight back until the grip was released.

"Mom, "Ty breathed, his only hope she would for once, stand up and stop this from happening, This wasn't the first time Wade had given Ty a lesson in discipline Wade Daltons way, but every time Ty held out the hope his mom would finally stop the insanity and choose him over her lover.

Lilly watched in silence as Ty was hauled away, she heard his feet scrambling on the marble stairs as she lost sight of him, the last sound she heard was the slamming of his bedroom door.

She took a shaky breath, flinching as she heard the muffled voices and then the bangs, knowing in her heart what was happening but too scared or to numb to act on what she knew inside to be wrong. She turned, and slowly walked herself back to the kitchen, her mind now on the kettle and that cup of tea Wade said he wanted.

* * *

The silence that fell over the morning table at breakfast time was deafening. Lilly wore dark glasses, hiding the even darker circles under her eyes. Wade sat at the head of the large white granite table. attacking his eggs and bacon, lovingly made by Lilly herself. The only thing that matched their charade of happiness was the silent young man who sat opposite them. Ty's hands were on a cup of coffee, that he stirred slowly, his eyes never lifting from the cup. He had been called down for breakfast, the tone one of ultimatum rather than a request.

"so Lilly, I hear there's a chance of an audition? Tell me you're going to go for it" Wade said, his eyes flicking from his prize to her son and then back again.

"I don't know Wade, it's a long shot, they are after someone younger, I probably won't stand a chance," Lilly said quietly, trying to play it down, she hadn't auditioned in a long time and secretly feared the rejection. Now she wasn't the young starlet she used to be.

"come on love, that body of yours, its still as good as any twenty plus kid, "Wade greased, his eyes darting to Ty when he heard him cough In distain.

"did I say you could speak" he snarled, reaching over and slapping Ty across the back of the head. The 18-year-old freezing as the hand made contact.

Tys eyes raised up and bore into Wades, a purple shadow around his cheek the only visible telltale sign of the previous evening's altercation.

"your mother is the hottest woman in New Port!' Wade proclaimed, "that body of hers, mmm mmmm. trust me, kid, I should know,!"

Ty stood up, the image in his mind making him nauseous. He walked over to the kitchen counter and tipped out his cup, leaving it upturned on the sink.

"you going out today? "Lilly asked her son, noticing he was clad in his leather jacket,

"for a little while, "Ty replied, not wanting to talk to either of them.

"you keep away from that Dustin kid, he's bad news, "Wade warned, his dislike more to the fact that Dustin's father was the chief of the new port Police dept.

"don't tell me who I can and cant see'" Ty warned, his courage returning this morning even though he still bore the marks of the beating the night before.

Wade stood up, his defenses raised now too, Tys reluctance to accept his role as the alpha male really bugged Wade to no end. Which was the main reason he found the need to constantly get into the youngers face all the time.

Lilly touched Wade's arm pulling his attention back to her, trying in her own way to protect her son.

"Try to be home for dinner please ok, I want it to be a family dinner, just the three of us," she smiled, hoping Ty would take her olive branch.

Ty turned slowly and let his eyes fall on his mother, her olive branch snapping under his cold glare.

"a family dinner, "he mocked, "only thing is mom, he ain't family, he's the pretend boyfriend remember!"

He spat, knowing his words cut her.

"why you little prick!"Wade growled walking around the table, as he pushed chairs out of the way in an attempt to square off with Ty once more.

"big man aren't ya Wade, "Ty challenged yet again, sidestepping and keeping the table between them. "can't quite make it on his own so rides on other coattails, just sucking in the money"

Wade's temper blew and he flew across the table at Ty, grabbing for him but missing as Ty quickly ran around the corner of the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway, heading for the front door,

"get your arse back here!"Wade yelled, chasing after the young rebel, as he pulled the front door open and disappeared outside,

"Wade, Please "Lilly cried, "just let him go ok, please, " she begged, making him turn his attention once again back to her, "look, lets just forget about Ty and spend the day together hey, I'll even take you out for lunch, my treat" she offered,

Wade heard the front door slam knowing Ty was now long gone, "he's out of control Lilly, "he stated, "just call Brad and get him to deal with him, he's his son after all, "

Lilly dropped her eyes, feeling terrible for even considering the request. "Brad doesn't want him, he's too busy with the new deal in Alberta to have to deal with Tys carry-ons, "Lilly gave Wade a gentle hug trying to show him she was trying

"you get him out of here Lilly, or Im gonna teach that little shit some respect once and for all!"

Lilly saw the harshness in Wade's voice as he held her firmly in his hands, He wasn't suggesting it now, he was demanding it. She nodded meekly, looking like a lost child being reprimanded by her father, "ok, ok, I'll ring Brad, "

* * *

"Man, where were you last light!" Dustin asked, nudging Ty on the shoulder roughly and giving him a toothy smile.

Ty had hoped to spend some time alone on the pier, but as New Port Beach was such a closed community, it was pretty hard to avoid a familiar face.

He had stolen a few quiet moments, near the far end of the main walkway, his eyes on the ocean and its expanse before him. The breeze played with his hair, unsettling it and making it dance around his handsome features. Ty had been blessed with his mother good looks and his father's body type. He wasn't overly tall for his age, but he carried a lean yet naturally toned physic. With an edge to him that made young girls swoon. He was the typical bad boy, the quiet broody type that no one seemed to understand, but everyone wanted to know. He had become the kid that everyone wanted to be around. With a flock of followers that had attached themselves to him when he was enrolled at Habour High on moving to the county.

He different, then the other kids in his year, his many years traveling with his mother from location to location, meaning a lot of his schooling was done with tutors and homeschooling, resulting in Ty not actually attending the normal school system all that often. Habour High took him as a status symbol. With an instant enrolment without academic accreditation or testing like all of its other students were forced to endure to gain entry to the elitist private School, The idea of having the son of the resident movie star enrolled and attending their institution was something that no school, even a most elite high-end school like Harbour could pass up.

Ty's attendance, at best was sketchy, he was after all 18 and in no way interested in towing the line or being the preppy role model they were hoping for. He spent more time out of the hedged common areas, landscaped walkways and designer classrooms than he did inside them, The dean, informing Lilly but accepting this as the norm as Ty still managed to ace any exam or test thrown his way. The school finally resigned to use his academic score and the occasional appearance as their way of justifying his enrolment. Allowing Ty to come and go as he pleased.

Tys face still looked out over the water, and Dustin, a jovial cheeky young man with blonde hair and blue eyes to match noted the somber mood.

"Jo Jo was asking after you, " he continued, trying to get his friend to at least converse with him.

He saw a wry smile run across Ty's bottom lip, as he turned and looked at his friend, the bruise on his cheek a little darker now.

Dustin's eyes tried not to show his concern, but it was obvious he knew the outcome of Ty's discussion with Wade.

"man, you got to report this," he breathed, "it's not right,"

Ty's smile faded, his green eyes returning to the ocean. His silence giving Dustin his answer.

"dad could talk to him man, give him a scare!" He offered, hoping against hope his brown-haired companion would accept the offer of help.

"that's all I need, "Ty finally said, "the chief of police having a go at my mom's lover, " He gave a sarcastic smile to his friend and turned towards him, his green eyes now on Dustin. "just leave it ok, it's my problem, not yours"

Dustin went to argue, but a smile and a shoulder thump from his friend made him stop, he knew the home life Ty endured, he had seen the bruises, the cuts, on both Ty and on occasion his mother. Ty had always downplayed it, not discussing it in detail, preferring to let the people around him assume what they liked. Rumors of his bad boy persona just assisted with this, allowing him to hide the truth behind the tabloids. He held contempt for his mother, but he didn't want to see her name dragged through the mud either. That wouldn't only hurt Wade but would destroy her career and possibly damage his fathers business name as well. Ty's family might be difunctional, but it still was his family and his loyalty to that kept him silent.

"so Jo Jo, I said, shes yours remember," he grinned, turning away from the water's edge and heading towards the waterfront tourist strip.

"Well, yeah, but I kinda hooked up with Bella, and well, "Dustin grinned, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

Tys mouth dropped in mocked horror, realizing he had been undercut by his friend, "smooth dude, Wow, I turn my back for a second and you swoop in and steal the prize"

"sorry man, but since you were a no-show, I kinda had to step in and console the girl"

The two best friends walked along the waterfront, the busy morning of New Port Beach unfolding before them. Ty was in no rush to return home, the idea of having to watch Wade seduce his mother was not a way to start a Saturday morning.

The two boys bought some breakfast from one of the many diners along the café strip, and headed back towards Ty's wrangler, Climbing in it and making the call to take a drive down to the beaches down the coast. A little relaxation and fun out of the limelight and public eye. They stopped briefly to collect Bella and Jo Jo, a busty blonde, with an eye for fame and fortune and an edgy redhead, who didn't mix words or opinions. Both newly acquired attractions for the young men, although not any type of serious connection. Ty, in particular, wasn't known for having relationships, he had girls in his life, he had a bevy of followers all wanting to be that special someone who was caught by the cameras the next time he was papped. But none of them had managed to steal more than the odd kiss or cuddle, he was by no means inexperienced, taking what was on offer when he so desired, But none ever captured his heart. It was purely physical, a way to feel a connection to something real, even if it always ended with a quick kiss, a thank you and a goodbye. Established and fed and the press, and the cameras that seemed to dog and shadow him, his playboy image, was exactly that, just an image, used as a shield to protect him. Although always surrounded by people, who claimed to be in his inner circle, not one of them, apart from possibly Dustin, truly knew the real TY Borden. That deeper side to the handsome 18-year-old remained hidden, Even from his parents. Who only knew him to be a troubled teen with a dark side and an attitude that was less than public worthy.

Ty pulled his wrangler out onto Pacific Coast Highway and headed south to Reef Point, a beach a little less trafficked by tourists and paparazzi. The two girls jumping out and running to the walkways, talking and chatting amongst themselves, Ty pulled on a pair of aviators and walked towards the beach, His jacket left on the driver's seat. Dustin followed along next to him, seeing his faraway look still, his mind elsewhere, his hand pushed deep into his jeans pockets.

"your not dark at me over Bella are you?" Dustin asked He knew that being Tys friend had its perks, the attention, the girls, its how it worked, and as Ty was not a player in the true sense of the word, contrary to what was said about him in the magazines, Dustin was happy to take his seconds and overflow. Being the buddy of a celebrity had its perks after all.

"Nah man, it's all good, "Ty said softly, he smiled at his friends fear of offending him.

"well, you can try your luck with Jo Jo , she's up for it, "Dustin grinned, seeing the girls strip off their shorts and tops and run off in their bikinis towards the water's edge, "she told me as much last night, you just got to say the word man and your in like Flynn"

Ty chuckled, shaking his head as they hit the sand, The idea he could simply give a nod and have a girl in his lap, willing to say and do whatever he wanted or desired bemused him. Making his opinion of these young ladies who shadowed him even more jaded.

Ty and Dustin took their seats on the soft hot sand up near the dunes, Watching with smiles as the California girls laughed and splashed in the shallows, their bronzed bodies playing together, Ty had to agree, the view was impressive, there was something about two bathing beauties that even he couldn't deny.

"you sure your all good Ty, " Dustin said, his eyes on the females as well, Ty was quieter than usual today, and Dustin was starting to worry,

"Im good man, "Ty replied in a soft response, his smile curving the corner of his lip, "there's something about the beach that makes a man all warm inside" he grinned back at his friend, raising his eyebrows from under his aviators.

"Indeed, there is" Dustin laughed, both of them returning their admiration to the bikini-clad girls before them.

* * *

"Amy!" Lou called, as she wandered into the barn, she knew she was back from school, but hadn't seen her sister since breakfast, She walked down the aisle and noticed Spartan stall was empty and his tack was gone. "grrr, that girl" she grumbled as she stalked back out of the barn, heading back to the main house where a large expensive truck and horse trailer waited with two very well dressed men standing near the rear door.

"Sorry gentlemen, It seems our head trainer has taken one of the horses out for a ride, she shouldn't be too long though, could I offer you a drink or something to eat while we wait, " Lou put on her best customer service graces as she ferried the two men into the main ranch house, motioning to one of the hired hands to unload the horses and put them into the round pen awaiting Amys return.

Once inside, Jack, who was in the lounge came into the kitchen and shook the gentleman's hands, familiarity in his welcome,

"Brad, Thomas, so good to see you again" He smiled,

"Jack, you too, wheres that wonderful wife of yours?" Brad replied, accepting the gesture and giving the old cowboy a sturdy return.

"shes at Fair Field, sends her apologies, "Jack replied, as he pulled out the kitchen chairs and offered them to his guests, " please sit, Lou, will you put the kettle on"

Lou smiled and quickly busied her self with putting cups and plates on a tray and as the three men talked about the business discussed the day before over lunch.

"Well Jack, I think we are all set to make this work, "Brad said, smiling at Lou as she passed him a cup, "Im looking at long-term with a possibility of Fairfield and Heartland being joint partners in this venture, "

"That's great, We would be happy to build this partnership up with you, "Jack replied, "have you found a location now or are you still looking, ?"

Brad looked at Thomas who opened the black folder before him, "we have two properties under consideration, both established stud lands, and holding amenities and outbuildings. We will customize of course, and renovate but both are not that far from Fairfield and Heartland, so, Im thinking they will work well. "

Jack nodded, seeing the business proposal before him and the building plans. "so the stock comes from you and Lisa, then Heartland handles the training, breaking and horse work?" Jack asked, trying to get the business idea clear, he knew this was a lucrative deal, but Jack also was first and foremost a rancher who ran cattle, This horse training and rehabilitation side of heartland was predominately Amy and Lou.

"yes Jack, The facilities here are wonderful, and your granddaughter, her abilities are known well into the states. I think her talents and skills will only improve our final product and standards.

"Amy is amazing at what she does, "Jack agreed, "shes only young though, and we will be using our other trainers as well, But they have all been trained in the Heartland way, by Marion herself, "

Brad looked intrigued, motioning for Jack to go on. But Lou saw him hesitate.

"Marion is my mother, she started this horse rehabilitation venture, "Lou said softly, "Marion was and is the matriarch of this horse whispering legacy, we owe all of this to her vision and love of horses and her drive to save them"

Jack smiled warmly at his daughter, seeing the pride in her eyes.

Brad stood up and gave Lou a warm smile, "Family is important Lou, I did hear that your mother passed, I am truly sorry I didn't have the privilege of meeting her myself,"

Lou nodded, her eyes a little most, "well, once Amy returns you will see the legacy in action, Amy is now Heartlands resident horse whisperer and Im sure you will be suitably impressed with her skill set"

It was around an hour later that Amy returned and met her new guests at the round pen. She had untacked Spartan and brushed him, before giving him a well-deserved snack. Her attention turning two the two beautiful horses that stood majestically in the round pen.

"Amy, " Jack said, calling her over, to the two men smiling at her as she approached, Brad's eyes taking in her youthfulness, a touch of skepticism crossing his features.

"Amy, this is Thomas Macky and Brad Borden, from Lucky Quarters Stud in Montana, "Jack said, "I thought you'd like to meet them and take a look a some of the horses we will be working with when we start this breeding and sales venture with them"

Amy reached out her hand and shook their hands, giving them a soft smile, noting Brads look of disbelief in her abilities at such a young age.

"they are beautiful Mr. Borden, "she smiled, looking at the two baes in the pen, "their lines are amazing "

"thank you Amy " Brad said, walking closer to the pen and looking at his future brood stock, "We have a lot of money sunk into this endeavour, and these two beauties will be the first step into the Canadian market," Brads soft brown hair moved in the Alberta breeze, his green eyes on his investment. He was a solidly built man, with strong shoulders and a face for business. He could smell a success a mile away and wanst shy of taking risks to make things work, Amy was a risk to him, untested but from what he had heard worth the punt. If she could work her magic on his quarter horses, making them the perfect product for his market in the states and soon Canada as well, then having her in his employ would not only boost his income but expand his reach in the stud world. Canada was uncharted for him, and a market worth exploiting, With Jack and Lisa, Heartland and Fairfield, he would soon be one of the big runners in supply of quality Australian Quarter Horses in the area.

The two he brought to Amy today, were broodmares, imported from Australian Stock with the highest bloodlines, They stood tall and proud, there perfect condition and attributes showing the quality of their lineage.

Amy opened the gate of the round pen and looked at Brad with a smile, "so today, Im going to just give them a chance to get to know me, you know, build that bond, I might do some loping and then maybe some lead work, "

"I'll put one in the other pen, so you can focus on one at a time," Jack said, following his granddaughter into the pen and slowly walking up to one of the horses, gently taking its halter and leading it away to the other gate.

"shes beautiful Brad, does she have a name?" Amy asked, her eyes now on her charge, watching its ears as she approached,

"Helena Skye" Brad called out, "and the other one is "Monarch Empress"

Amy turned back to her steed and stopped before her, waiting for the horse to come to her, Brad watched as the horse's ears turned towards the young girl, it snorted and stomped the ground, eyeing her warily,

"Hey, oh, "she said softly, lifting her hand, open-palmed towards the animal, a peppermint on offer. "hey there, its ok, "

The horse took one step, then another, coming over to Amy in the middle of the pen and nudging her gently in the chest, Helena nibbled the peppermint from Amys hand and nickered at her as Amy ran her hand slowly up her head and started to gently massage her star, moving her fingers in gentle circles as the horse snorted and released it hind leg into a relaxed stance.

Jack returned to Brads side as Amy slowly walked around the horse, her hand in constant contact, letting it trail over its withers and along its rump, all the time talking in whispers to it.

"Wow, Jack, "Brad said, the wonderment in his eyes, watching the display before him "Helena has been a problem from the start, shes high strung and hard to handle, and here is your Amy, five minutes in and …" he shook his head, seeing this gamble was definitely paying off.

Amy slid her hands over Helena's back and lent in, letting the horse feel her weight, she pulled back and slowly went to the other side and did it again, letting her feet lift from the ground, allowing the horse to feel her weight from both sides.

"well, that's Amy for you, "Jack smiled, "shes got a way,"

Amy looked back at her grandfather and the two other men, who watched on quietly. She grabbed a handful of the horse's mane at its withers and pulled herself up, sitting comfortably on her mount,

"she's beautiful" Amy said, "a little hard to gain her trust, but I think she's going to be a wonderful mom. Shes got the temperament for it" Amy clicked her tongue and started Helena into a gentle trot as she rode her around the pen bareback. Brad and Thomas giving themselves knowing looks and just counting the dollars to be made.

"she is truly a wonder Jack, "Brad said, rubbing his square jaw, His eyes on the pretty blonde who rode around the ring before him.

Jack nodded, his pride overflowing inside of his plaid shirt, " yes, she is"

* * *

"So, TY, you going to dry me off or what ?"

Ty looked up, the sun in his eyes, making him raise his hand like a sun shield, He looked up at the tanned legs that stood before him. Dropping water droplets on his outstretched legs,

"Bella "he grinned, his eyes walking over the busty blonde as she smiled down at him, offering him her towel,

Ty took the towel from her hand and watched her turn around in front of him, so her cute little behind was now in front of his face, making im chuckle as she slowly knelt down in the soft sand before him, her body making him move his legs out of the way, so she could sit directly in front of him, his legs on either side of her wet body.

Ty pulled his sunglasses down slightly, looking over at Dustin who shrugged and got up, knowing his conquest the night before with that very girl who now flirted openly with Ty was only because of his best friends absence. He walked away towards Jo, who still frolicked at the water's edge.

Ty hesitated, then heard Bella sigh impatiently, she looked over her shoulder, her short blonde hair ruffled around her pretty face, "Im burning here!"

Ty shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and then slowly rubbed the towel over her wet shoulders, the soft terry toweling soaking up the seawater that made her tanned skin glisten.

Once he was done, Ty draped the towel over her shoulders and tapped her gently, not really giving her much more than that, his touch had been gentle, and he had to admit, Bella was a beauty, who wouldn't love those curvaceous hips, those slender thighs, and that cleavage that he was sure had been enhanced.

But she was just a girl to Ty, be it a pretty one, with a smoking hot body, but still, just a girl, who not more than 24 hours ago was sleeping with his best friend as consolation. He sucked in a breath, and rubbed his jaw, not a lot of substance in there, he thought to himself with a grin.

Bella rummaged around in her bag and the spun around, now sitting between his legs on her knees, She held out a small bottle of gun oil, smiling at him provocatively.

"oil me up?" she cooed, flipping the cap on the bottle, "then I can rub, some on you if you like"

Ty chuckled again, this time a little dryly, his sunglass covering his eyes as they took a walk over her,

"not really dressed for sunbaking ?" He said with a grin, the sun being blocked by her body as he looked up at her.

"well, "Bella said sweetly, leaning forward so her hand was resting on his thigh, her bottom now in the air as she pulled her face close to his, "I can help you with that, "

Ty opened his mouth to respond then saw her hand place the bottle of oil in the sand next to him. Tys eyes followed her as she then lifted her hand and slid it up his thigh, across his hip and under his black tee, her other hand then following suit and pulling it up slowly up towards his chest, exposing his washboard abs and obliques. Ty inhaled and chuckled again, his hands taking hers and stopping her, as he sat forward slightly, lifting his knees from the sand and pushing his heels back.

"Bella, "he said softly, as he looked over the top of his sunnies, his green eyes watching her intently.

Bella gave his the shyest of smiled and sidled closer again, her knees now touching his inner thighs, She pouted her lip and tugged at his shirt again, seeing Ty release his hold on it and allowed her to pull it off over his head, He signed a resigned breath and straightened his glasses, which had been disheveled when his tee came off, his upper torso now on full display.

Bella smiled, it was her turn to let her eyes walk now, and walk they did, she watched his chest rise and fall as he looked up at her, his body well toned and tanned, with just a spattering of chest hair on his pecks. Ty was lean, and not overly muscular, but still looked impressive shirtless, with a tight abdomen and clearly etched stomach muscles, and to top it off with that square jaw, those dimples, and the deepest most vibrant green eyes it was understandable why girls swooned over him.

Bella picked up her oil and tipped it into her hands, letting it run through her fingers and down her wrists, her eyes on his while she did. Ty's hands dropped into the sand behind him, so he could recline back slightly, his shoulders now taking his weight. His bare chest stretched out before her as the sun shone down on them, making their skin glisten slightly with perspiration from the hot rays.

Bella rubbed her hands across her own exposed chest, rubbing the oil over her shoulders and her breasts that pressed out of her one size too small bikini.

Ty chewed his lip, enjoying the show, on a physical level, he was only human after all.

Bella then gave him a big smile and sucked in the corner of her lip as she tipped the contents of the bottle onto his bare chest, making him inhale quickly from surprise, he gave a nervous chuckle as she drew patterns across his chest with the stream of oil, the sweet smell of coconut wafting up into his nostrils.

He laughed softly his eyes watching what she was doing, the oil leaving rivulets down his skin and pooling in the folds of his abdomen and around his navel. Then Bella threw the bottle and leaned forward, her hands on his chest, spreading across his pecks as she rubbed the oil across his skin, only stopping monetarily as her face came close to his, her hips pushing her forward slightly, Ty looked over the top of his glasses again, his mouth now slightly parted, the heat from the sun and the proximity of her cleavage starting to get to him.

Bella gave him a wicked grin then latched onto his lips, her mouth open and engulfing his quickly. Her hands stayed on his bare chest as she let herself fall into him, twisting her hip slightly so she was now sitting on his lap, her legs sliding over his as his knees fell down again, allowing her to straddle him.

Ty didn't return the kiss at first, it was hot an urgent and demanding, but that stoic resolve he prided himself on was also buried in the body and mentality of an 18-year-old young man. And those lips, working on his, enticing him forward and encouraging him to engage, were rather hard to dismiss. He let his mouth move, feeling her tongue find his as his body felt her hands still roaming his torso. {its just a kiss, } he said to himself, his eyes now shut enjoying the contact, { doesn't mean anything more than that.}

Dustin looked back up the beach from the water line, where Jo Jo splashed him in fun, she saw his eyes on the couple back up the sand, Bellas behind in full display, as she crawled up the now shirtless Ty and abcosted him.

"you know he will always win outright?" Jo Jo said, her eyes watching Dustin as he looked on, a slight glint of dejection in his eyes. "you were a pass time Dusty, a stop gap, "

Dustin snorted, knowing this was true, but somehow hoping, this time, well maybe, she wanted him for him and not for his status as Ty's wingman.

Jo Jo laughed and splashed him again, seeing him glare at her angrily, "come on Dusty, face it sunshine, you're not Ty Borden!, no matter how hard you try to pull on his shirt tales, they all want to know him!"

Dustin twitched his nose and turned back to look at the guy he considered his best friend, now in a lip lock with the girl he also lusted over.

"Funny thing is Jo Jo, no of you really know him at all"

* * *

Ty returned home not long after sunset, he parked his wrangler jeep in the triple drive, and threw his shirt over his shoulder, as he pushed his keys into his jeans pocket, flicking off the sand that covered his hand when he pulled it out again. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed inside, hoping Wade would have left by now, and Lilly would either be passed out on the couch or in her room, contemplating what turns her life would take now.

The house was quiet, and as he kicked off his converses at the door, he heard his mother call him from the dining room. He took a breath and wandered on through, his bare chest still glistening slightly from the coconut oil.

As he turned into the kitchen, that ran directly into the dining room, he slowed, seeing his mother sitting on a chair at the table, with Wade by her side, her laptop in front of her,

"Ty, there you are, can you come and sit for a moment, I have something to tell you,"

Ty pulled his tee from its perch and pulled it back on as he walked forward and took a seat on the kitchen bench, he lent over and grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it with water,

"Ty, over here, come on, please, "she asked again, watching him sit on the bench and looked at her cooly. Wades look of satisfaction worrying him some.

"I'm good here," he replied, "what's up?"

He saw Wade's eyes flick over him, stopping briefly on his cheek where the mark from their discussion still showed a slight purple mark.

"Um, well, I know you've been finding it hard here in New Port," she said, her eyes back on her laptop.

Ty chuffed and rolled his eyes, preparing himself for yet another lecture about fitting in and giving it a go and not rocking the boat,

"and after speaking to your father, "she continued, hearing Ty slid off the counter and lean over the breakfast bar, "you spoke to dad, when?" he asked, his interest peaked now,

"today, this morning actually, "Lilly concluded,

"so, we are going home?" he asked, hope in his voice for the first time since they arrived on the coast,

"well, no not exactly, "Lilly said softly, Wade touching her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze while his eyes stared at Ty expectantly.

"what does that mean mom?" Ty demanded, annoyance now registering on his face as he knew Wade was benefiting from this decision somehow, and that he didn't like at all. "he is coming here?"

Lilly stood up and turned to face her teenage son, her face a little sad but resigned, she didn't want to do it, but after the months of trouble and distance that had grown between them, it seemed that this was for the best, even though the idea was killing her inside.

"I've booked you a flight to Alberta, you leave in the morning, "She said clearly, "your fathers assistant Thomas will meet you at the airport,"

"What !, "Ty breathed, "Alberta!, why the hell am I going to Alberta!"

"your father and I feel that this will be best for you, he's got a new venture opening up, up there and well one day, you'll have to run it, so it's about time you showed some interest. "

Wade sniggered to himself, diverting his eyes from the young man whose jaw had dropped open in dismay,

"Mom!, why can't I, or we just go home to Montana!" he asked, walking around the bench and coming to stand in front of her.

"because your dad wants you in to go to Alberta, "Lily said, feeling his pleading this was not what he wanted,

"this is ridiculous, mom, "Ty replied, "I know nothing about the horse business, why would he want me in Canada ?"

"Please Ty, it will be like an adventure, you will meet the staff up there and help them set up, you'll get to work with the affiliates who will be in partnership with your dad, it will be good for you, you have no real ties here or aspirations, and well, Im heading back to Hollywood soon for that part and …"she stopped seeing his eyes flick to Wade who was now leaning against the rear wall of the house with a smile on his etched face.

"you…. Bastard!, "Ty fumed, "this is your doing isn't it!" Ty went to push past his mother but she grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him. Making him stay in front of her,

"Ty!, this is my decision, your not happy here, with the trouble with the police and the papers I cant do this anymore!, Your father and I agree, its time for you to grow up now, you need to do this, please, " Lilly's eyes were pleading with her son now.

"you brought us here MOM!, you left dad for him!, why can't I just go home! " he asked, "why can't we go home! if you just tell dad your sorry, I'm sure he'll…."

"just give it up kid! "Wade grinned, "Lilys staying with me, "

Tys eyes shot angrily towards Wade again, wanting him to disappear so he could talk to his mom alone, he knew if he could just speak with her, one on one, he could convince her this was a mistake. Ty had been at odds with Lilly for a while, her drinking, her medications, and her choice in bedfellows pulling their relationship apart, but deep in his heart, she was still his mother, he still cared for her, and he knew that makeup covered more than the wrinkles of time. Wade was dangerous, and if Ty was not there, who was going to protect her. Who was going to take some of the hits for her.

"can you just piss off!" Ty growled, "this isn't your house! "

Wade took a step forward, anger flaring in his dark eyes, "watch it, kid"

Lilly shook Tys shoulders, pulling his eyes back to hers, "Ty, I'll get the car to take you to the airport ok, it will all be ok"

"mom!" Ty whispered, Tying to get her to listen to him, "please, come with me! "

Lilly shut her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, a single tear rolling down from her sad eyes. "You will love Canada Ty, there's snow, and mountains, horses and cattle, you love the country, you said you missed it "

Ty dropped his head her palm warm against his flushed cheek, he knew he'd lost this fight. He wanted to say no, but he knew there was no point in fighting it

"I miss home, "he said in a quiet voice, "not Canada" He turned away walking quietly up to his room,

"Ty, it will be good for you, trust me, " Lilly called after him, a quaver in her voice as she heard his bedroom door shut behind him.

Wade came over to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her roughly into him. "stop stressing Lil, he's 18 years old, he will be fine, let Brad worry about him for a while, " he snuggled into her neck and kissed, her, his rough jaw against her soft alabaster skin. " look, its just you and me now ok,that kid is nothing but trouble, you don't need that kind of crap in your life right now, "

Lilly didn't answer, she simply stood in his embrace, feeling like the failure she was.

"hey let's go out, get a few drinks, see what this New Port Beach has to offer hey, give those paps something to look at, "he offered, pulling her around in his arms and spinning her playfully.

Lilly smiled a soft smile, and nodded, her heart still heavy but her starlet inside seeing a chance at a promotion. "ok, that would be great, yes, let's go and make some noise"

* * *

Ty threw his duffle bag on his bed and started to shove his clothes into it, systematically going through his closet and drawers, packing in all his belongings. He looked around the room that supposedly was his, its walls decorated with seaside pictures and nautical décor. Ty twitched his lip, he didn't even like the beach that much, and yet he had lived in a seascape room for the past 12 months never noticing the décor and paint job he fell asleep too before.

He threw a book across the room, making it thump into a shelf and sends its contents flying, his anger at the world, his mother, Wade, his father seeping out of him.

Once again, he was sent away, once again both his parents were putting their lives ahead of his. He didn't ask for much, he just wanted to feel that for once in his 18 years of life he actually counted for more than a photo op or business venture. He stood up again and opened the next chest of drawers, pulling out his jeans and trousers. His ears hearing the front door close, and the limo pull away from the house. Ty walked over to the large window that ran from siling to floor, looking out over the estate's main drive and watched the black Lincon wind its way down the private road. His eyes grew cold, the rejection coming to the surface again. Ty grabbed his phone and pushed it to his ear,

"Dusty, hey, yeah man, Im ok, grab the girls ok, we are heading out!"

* * *

"those were beautiful horses, Grandpa, I can't believe Im going to get a chance to work with more of them, " Amy smiled as she ate her dinner, the pot roast her grandfather made didn't only smell great, it tasted even better.

"this will be a very lucrative deal for us Amy, I'm so glad you've agreed to help out with the training, Lucky Quarters is one of the most prestigious stud farms in Montana, this will really put Fair Field on the map," Lisa smiled, she looked at Jack who nodded in agreement.

"so this Borden guy?" Tim said, looking at the family as they ate their food, "he into cattle or just horses"

Tim came over to share dinner with the girls and Jack regularly, under the guise of spending time with his family, Jack, however, took it more as a way to freeload a free meal, and although he huffed about the way he invited himself without asking, he did enjoy the male company. The Heartland hours was currently an estrogen-rich environment. Making the world around Jack sometimes a little hard to bare.

"he's into horses Tim, quality Australian Quarter horses mainly, " Jack explained, "he's setting up a ranch here in Hudson, Lisas going in on it too, they are looking at mixing the bloodlines from the Australian stock he is importing and what we have here in Alberta, "

"quarter horses hey, "Tim mused, seeing an opportunity, "he selling them too?"

"yes once he's got some stock, Amys going to work with them, training, breaking, finishing them, "Jack continued, seeing Amy smile at him,

"they were amazing dad, I got to do join up with two of the broodmares today, "She said,

"I hope he's paying you,"Tim asked.

"Yes, Tim, its all above board, we have a contract and Lisa's lawyers are sorting out the rest," Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn't a backward rancher, Heartland was as much his business venture now as it was the girls. Especially since he married Lisa and Fairfield now fell under the same banner.

"this will do wonders for our brand "Lou interjected, "the notoriety alone will boost Heartland and show the world what we can do. Did Brad say how long he's in town Grandpa, I was thinking of inviting him to dinner, "

"that would be a great idea, Lou, "Lisa smiled "we can get to know them on a social level too, He mentioned he has a family, a son, "

"are they with him, ?" Amy asked as she pushed a piece of pumpkin into her mouth.

"Um no, I don't think they are, "Jack said, "he said something about his wife being in California? On sabbatical, seems she's a bit stressed out or something, "

Amy looked at her grandfather quizzically, "what is she stressed out about? "

"well, I suppose being a movie star is hard work" Jack laughed, punching a corn cob with his fork and putting it on his plate, he looked up and saw the rest of the table looking at him. "Lilly Borden. The movie actress, that's his wife?" he said shortly like he was saying something he thought they already knew.

Amy dropped her fork and looked at her grandfather, "he's that Borden? "

Jack nodded, not understanding why everyone was so shocked.

"Oh my god Grandpa!" Lou exclaimed, "I cant just invite them to dinner!, I need to organize a formal sit down catered meal!"

"No, No, Lou, "Jack continued, "Let's not get all carried away ok, Brad told me that Lillys not involved in this, the horses and such, so no we won't be having a red carpet do, anytime soon. We will however probably meet his son, as I think he's going to be running the operation up here eventually, once its set up, He's with his mom at the moment, but Brad said he will be up in Hudson in the next few days, to get a look at what the operation is, how he fits in, that kind of thing"

Amy nodded, and continued eating, "is he into the horse business too with his dad?"

"Um, Im not sure, he's been in California with his mom for a while, and from what I can tell, he was at the Montanan Ranch too. But he's new to Canada, and Alberta, so it's up to us to make sure he enjoys his stay, "Jack saw Lou thinking over all the possibilities of cross-promotion and then looked at Tim who had sat back mulling over business ventures yet to be actioned.

"So Amy, as your going to be working with the horses, training them and the hands from Luckys maybe you could spend some time with this younger Mr. Borden, and show him what we do, " Lisa said, "he's not that much older than you I think, "

Amy continued to chew on her dinner, contemplating showing some wealthy American guy around."I suppose, since he's going to be running the stud up here, It wouldn't hurt for him to see the other side of the business, how it works" She took a sip of her water, "what his name? "

"Ty, "Jack said as he stood up an picked up his finished plate, "Ty Borden"

Amy stopped eating, looking up at her grandfather, her eyes large and surprised "did you say, Ty Borden?"

Jack nodded, as he headed for the kitchen, "Tyler, but I think he prefers Ty, "

Amy swallowed and put her fork and knife down. "oh my, ….. what till I tell Soraya and Ashley!"

to be continued


	2. The Prodigal Son Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"So Jack, hows this going this morning,?" Brad Borden asked as he walked beside to the old cowboy towards the round pen. He had come over to Heartland early to talk to Jack, His mind in a troubled state.

"good, good, "Jack replied, the early morning nip in the air playing with his breath. "we've put the mares in the backfield, I can get one of the hands to bring them in if you like, you taking them back to Fairfield?"

"No, No, Jack" Brad smiled, he was more casually dressed this time, in a large heavy canvas coat and dark jeans. "Im going to leave the mares with you if that's ok, just until I have this deal finalized and the Ranch purchase is done, I 'd like it if Amy could continue to work with them, build their trust, I need them rather calm and docile for when they are in foal."

"no worries, Im sure Amy can handle that for you, " Jack said, as they stopped at the pen and looked out over the expanse of pastures and fields behind them.

Jack watched the man next to him, seeing something was on his mind, "Amy can handle this Brad, she showed you yesterday what she's capable of "

Brad smiled and chuckled under his breath, "Oh I know that Jack, she is quite the trainer for a young girl, I have no problems at all in leaving those ladies in her hands, "

"but I sense there's more to your visit today than checking on the mares?"Jack pushed

Brad nodded, seeing there wasn't much that got past this old cowboy. "your right Jack, I actually have a favor to ask of you, if your willing?"

"shoot" Jack smiled,

"As I said, I have a son, and he's flying in today, he should get here this afternoon sometime, "

Jack nodded, encouraging Brad to go on.

"I'll get Thomas to bring him over to meet you all, and .."

Jack stopped him with a raised hand, "So your not planning on being here when he arrives?"

Brad gave him an awkward smile as he exhaled, "No, I'm flying out to Australia this afternoon, to look at some more brood stock, "he said, "and honestly, it's probably best I'm not here when Ty arrives"

He paused, seeing the look that filtered through Jack's eyes and knowing he needed to explain further.

"Let's just say the relationship between me and my son isn't on the best of footing at the moment, "Brad continued, "he's been with his mother for a while now, and well, " he stopped, not knowing really where to start.

"I take it this trip to the coast wasn't just a sabbatical, ?" Jack asked,

Brad shook his head, "no, his mother and I are going through some issues at the moment, and well, Ty, he's been caught in the middle" He turned to look at Jack, his voice quiet and filled with regret, "he's a good kid Jack, he's just lost his way is all, and I don't seem to be able to reach him anymore,"

"well, maybe being here when he arrives today, might be a start?" Jack suggested,

"nah Jack, hes mad at me for letting his mother go, and now Lilly tells me he's getting into trouble with the law and causing issues at home, " he stopped, dropping his gaze to the ground, his elbows resting on the fence rail, his hands clasped together. "bringing him up here is us trying to give him a freash start, new people, new responsibilities, it will be good for him to start over, learn the business, meet people like you, Amy, Lisa, see how a real family works,"

Jack saw the sadness in Brad's eyes. The look of loss over the family he once had.

"I can see that you care for your son Brad, but honestly, I think it would probably mean more to this young man id his father was here to help him start again, I know its hard to bridge that generation gap sometimes, trust me, but I couldn't imagine not being there for Lou and Amy "

Brad nodded, "Its complicated Jack, and hence why Im asking for your help, "

Jack conceded, seeing the change in Brads resolve, Brad the father wasn't talking now, Brad the businessman was.

"I'm asking if you would let him stay here for a while, I'll pay you for the trouble, cover his expenses, Show him the work you do, get him involved, He's my only heir Jack, and one day it will all be his, But he's not really been part of the business until now, and I want to change that"

"I don't know Brad, we have a lot of work on at the moment, especially with the new venture and the calving season nearly on us, I don't think we will have the time to play babysitter to your son." Jack explained, "this is a working ranch Brad, not a holiday farm,"

"Oh, I know Jack, and I expect you to put him to work, use him as a hand or a trainers assistant, whatever you feel is appropriate, I want him to understand this business from the roots up, " Brad felt his phone buzz in his pocket but hit the silent button.

Jack rubbed his face, not sure what to do, "I don't know Brad, you said he's green, a city boy from the coast, I'm not sure this will work out,"

"He lived most of his childhood in Montana Jack, at Lucky Quarters, He's only been in the OC for a year. Please, Jack, I am at a loss as to what to do with him, if this doesn't work, well, ….."

"can he ride?"Jack asked softly, he couldn't believe he was considering this.

"he used to when he was a kid, was quite good at it too, "Brad replied, "Jack, he's a good kid, he just needs a strong hand and some guidance is all, someone like you"

Jack rubbed his face, looking at the man who stood before him. He felt for Brad, but he also wasn't all that impressed by the way he was palming his son off to someone else rather than dealing with it himself. Jack had very high cast morals when it came to parenting and stepping up to the plate.

"that strong hand a guidance should by rights be coming from you" he countered. Seeing Brad look away monetarily.

"yes, your right, but ….. I can't deal with it Jack, I can't deal with him and run a business too. "Brad stopped and looked at his phone recognizing the number, "he is an angry, misguided young boy. Jack, he's hurt and he's acting out, His mother has moved on, and he cant deal with it, I can't deal with it, so It's best I think if I just stay out of it. I can't help him, Jack, I don't know how, but honestly, I think you can"

Jack's eyes watched Brad closely, his stoic look now changing from sympathy to Brad's situation to empathy for this boy he hadn't even met yet. A boy who had been dealt two parents who didn't seem to understand what that role actually meant. Both of them had turned away, giving up on their son when he needed them the most. No wonder this young man was acting out and getting into trouble. They had abandoned him in every aspect of the word. Jack rubbed his mustache,

"you do know how to help him, Brad, you just have to be man enough to do it"Jacks' voice was low now, the story of this family now truly unfolding. "he can stay here, I'll set him up above the barn in the loft, but I want your world, Brad, that as soon as your business is done in Australia, you'll get back here and see your son, and set this right,"

Brad smiled the biggest smile of relief. "you, my friend are a life saver, thank you, "he shook Jacks hand vigorously, "I can't thank you enough,"

"Ok, Ok, But Im holding you to it Brad, you face that boy and make it right, he's your son after all" Jack warned.

Brad nodded, "I'll let his mother know, and thank you again, he really is a good kid Jack, he's just lost his way a bit is all"

Jack nodded and accepted another handshake, not sure he had done the right thing, taking on a rich kid with anger and discipline issues was going to be a challenge, he hadn't even spoken to the rest of the family about it. What if this Ty Borden was a problem child, what if it was more than simply losing his way. Jack sighed and rubbed his face, hoping against hope he hadn't just agreed to a pending disaster.

"I've got some errands to run, I'll get Lou to set up the loft apartment, do you know what time he's due in" Jack asked,

"around 5 I think, Thomas will bring him over, I'll cover everything Jack, all his expenses, Ill make sure they send him a car to drive in a few days, and I'll include a healthy bonus for you and your time. "

Jack raised his hand, "that's not necessary Brad, I'll look after him while he's here, But he's going to have to pull his weight, this is like I said a working Ranch, and I don't have time for freeloaders"

Brad nodded and looked at his phone again as it buzzed. "hold that thought, Jack, give me a minute ok"

He stepped away from the old cowboy slightly and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Brad Borden"

"Dad, …."

"Ty, why are you calling ?"

"Mom said I'm meeting you in Canada? Alberta? Something about another ranch, is that right?"

"yes, your flying in today, Thomas will meet you"

Jack noticed the business like tone in Brad's voice when he spoke to his son. There was no emotion or support there at all.

"um ok, so Thomas will bring me to this Ranch then? to you?" Ty's voice was filled with uncertainty, he hadn't spoken to his father in months, every time he had tried to call him, the phone went to his voicemail and he never returned any of Ty's messages. This was the first time since Lilly and Ty had left for the OC that Brad had accepted one of his calls.

"you will be staying with friends until the ranch is fully operational, "Brad said clearly.

"friends,? I've never been to Alberta before dad, I don't know anyone there!" Ty rebutted, he walked around his room, not knowing what to expect now when he got off the plane.

"you will be fine, they are nice people and you will learn a lot from them, it will be good for you" Brad continued,

"everyone keeps saying that!, "Ty growled, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself, "why can't I just come home?"

"Tyler!, this is not up for discussion ok, I want you on that plane as discussed and that's the end of it. Do you understand!" Brad's voice was forceful now, His words clear and direct like he was holding a hostile takeover,

Jack watched on in silent concern, seeing this kind of coldness and distance between a father and a son in need of guidance was painful and just plain hard to watch.

"Dad!, please, I just want to go home to Lucky, Mom said I …." he stopped, pressing his fingers into the corners on his green eyes and shutting them, trying to take the tremble out of his voice, "just let me come home, please "

"don't miss your plane," Brad said cooly, "Thomas will be there as I said" and with that Brad hung up the line as Ty called his name one more time.

Ty heard the line drop, the air of finality falling around him, he took a shaky breath and threw his phone angrily across the room, watching it bounce off the wall and chip the mortar as it fell to the floor. He looked at his watch and covered his face with his hands, taking a few deep breaths, trying desperately to regroup and calm himself. He turned and grabbed his keys, then retrieved his phone from where it landed, luckily it was only chipped and not damaged from its impact with the wall. He thundered downstairs aiming for the front door, stopping when he heard Lilly's voice behind him, "don't be gone too long ok, the car will be here for you at 11 so….."

He froze at the door, his chest heaving, he shut his eyes and counted to five before he turned, the hurt showing on his face. "I won't be long, "he said softly, as he continued out the door. Lilly feeling his upset as he disappeared across the front porch.

"where is he off too?" Wade asked, snaking his arms around Lilly's waist, pulling her to him. His face one of triumph,

"probably saying goodbye to his friends" Lilly replied, the guilt in her stomach consuming her as she felt Wade pull her towards the stairway and her bedroom.

* * *

Dustin lived on the far side of the Balboa Estates, his house wasn't quite a luxurious as Ty's but still held that McMansion feel, He was sitting on the decking next to his rather understated poolside for an OC mansion when Ty came through the door, smiling politely at Dustin's mother who showed him the way.

"Hey Dude, " Dustin laughed, getting up and smiling at his friend who pulled up the banana lounge next to him. "thought you were shipping out this morning. Heading for the snowy fields and the maple leaves, "

"got a few hours until that happens, so thought I'd come and see how the other half lives" Ty grinned, Masking his pain well, he had become a pro at pretending and creating personas. Obviously, his mother's acting skills had been inherited and were going to waste,

"TY, "A familiar voice called to him, making him turn his eyes towards the poolside, where Bella looked up at him from the spar's edge,

"Bella, "Ty said softly, his eyes looking back to Dustin who grinned, "she like your personal shadow now or what?" Ty whispered as he lent over towards his best friend who had sat back down next to him.

"what can I say I have the gift" Dustin grinned," so Canada, wow man, that's huge!"

Ty nodded "yeah, huge is an understatement, seems I've been summoned by Brad Borden himself,"

"But why Canada?" Dusty asked, seeing Bella climb out of the pool and wrap herself in a big fluffy towel.

"he's opening another stable up there, expanding the empire, "Ty explained, expressing the volume of the idea with his outstretched hands, "seems I have to learn my role in it all"

"so can we come visit?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the end of Dustin's lounge chair, "I've always wanted to see the Rockies,"

"why not" Ty smiled, "the more the merrier hey, we can go moose hunting!"

"eww!" Bella turned up her little pixie nose and shook her head in disgust, "Maybe we can just go snowboarding or … what else do they do up there?"

"well, "Dustin smiled, "according to Google, you're going to the heart of western culture, where there are cattle and horses and ranch folk, "he held up his smartphone showing the pictures he just looked up,

"oh wow Ty, your going to look so hot as a cowboy," Bella laughed, "ye harh"

Ty narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a very decisive scowl "I ain't no cowboy, "

"but you're from Montana!, that's cowboy county too" Dusty laughed, then ducked when Ty took a swing at him.

"I have no problems living in the country, But I definitely am not a cowboy !" Ty clarified, as he got up and went over to the tray on the table to get a drink.

"Dustin, I'm heading out for a bit, so you kids behave ok"

Dustin turned and waved at his mother as she smiled at him from the patio door, He lifted his hand in recognition and then turned his attention back to his guests,

"well, I got to go and pick up Jo Jo,, there's booze in the bar fridge so help yourself, I'll leave you two for a minute ok, I'll be back in a sec "Dustin said with a cheeky grin, "Um Ty, there's towels and togs in the guest room if you wanna swim"

Ty waved over his shoulder as he took a mouthful of lemon squash, heading over to the grill and the bar fridge, and returning with two bottles of Vodka. He took another mouthful then added a splash of fire water for the second.

"'Ill have one of those," Bella said, holding out her hand to him as he grinned and gave her his glass and poured another, Ty was on a destructive path since his short and cold talk with his father. He was looking for an escape, and that clear liquid was as good a place as any to start from.

"so your really leaving us in no more than 4 hours time ?" She said, taking her seat again on the banana lounge and sipping her drink.

"looks that way" Ty replied, emptying his glass into his mouth and chewing on the ice.

"I'll miss you TY, "he voice was low now, more inviting, "will you miss me?"

Ty smiled to himself as he poured himself yet another drink, this time adding a little more kick than the glass before,

"definitely " he replied "whats there not to miss" he turned around and leaned against the table, his drink in his hand. His green eyes played with hers as his natural charisma kicked in, the vodka blurring the edges of his mood and making the world seem less tragic, less final.

They stayed there for a few minutes, both focused on each other but keeping their distance, Ty finally swallowing the last of his third tumbler in so many minutes and shaking his head with a smile, his buzz well and truly on.

"well, I'm going to get changed, "he said, walking around her and chuckling to himself as he only just sidestepped the banana lounge, his feet misjudging the distance. Bella watched as Ty walked into the house and headed towards the guest room, pulling his shirt off as he went, he opened the door and dropped it on the bed as he walked over the chest of drawers in the corner, knowing this was where Dustin's mom kept the swimming gear, he grabbed a pair of board shorts and started to undo his simple silver clip buckle when he heard a giggle behind him.

Ty turned, his eyes falling on a bikini-clad Bella as she pushed the guest room door shut, her eyes on him and filled with mischief.

"whats that look for," he asked, continuing to undo his jeans, not really caring if she saw him change, the alcohol in his system taking away any form of moral inhibition he normally had.

"I want to say goodbye to you, "she cooed, walking slowly over to him, her eyes filled with desire,

Ty let Bella slide her arms around his neck, his hands now on her waist as he looked down at her, his eyes delving deeply into hers "how about, rather than goodbye, we say …."

Before he could finish his sentence she reached up and pressed her lips to his, he could taste the lemon and the vodka in her mouth as their tongues danced. His mind lost to the sensation. Ty didn't care anymore, he was numb, he had been rejected so many times in the last few months by those who supposedly mattered to him that he craved any kind of connection or affection. Bella wanted him, maybe for the wrong reasons and possibly them all being selfish ones at that, but at least she wanted him, and at that moment, in that drunken state, that was good enough for him.

Tys hands slid around her shoulders, walking her slowly to the large feather bed, his fingers finding her bikini ties and pulling them free, he heard her giggle as she pulled herself up onto the bed in front of him, her legs wrapping around his midriff as he took her weight, and continue to kiss her as her hands ran through his hair and over his shoulders.

"you're amazing!" she breathed as she felt him lower her down onto the bed, Bella was ecstatic, she had chased him and pursed him for weeks now, and finally, after, failed attempts and refusal after refusal, he had finally taken her up on her offer. Her hands now pulling at his jeans and boxers as he dragged her slowly up the bed underneath him. Ty's mind was a blur, of lust and want and desire, he had lost focus on the reality of it all, not allowing himself to think about the fact that he was about to have sex with someone he really didn't hold any emotional tie or feelings for at all. She was simply there, she was willing and he needed something to make him feel whole again.

So in that moment, he forgot about his need for an emotional connection, he laid aside his general rule of not having sex with a girl unless he truly felt something for her, and simply let the need to be loved, be it onesided and impromptu, win.

* * *

"ok, Um thanks for this, "Jack said, seeing Amy, Lou and Lisa all looking at him with questioning looks as they stood in the lounge room, He had called an impromptu family meeting and didn't really know where to start.

"whats going on Jack?" Lisa asked, seeing his indecision,

"well, I had a chat to Brad this morning, and I just need to let you all know what's happening "Jack said, seeing Lisa nod and Amy and Lou swap questioning glances at each other, "well, as I said yesterday, His son will be flying up to work the Lucky ranch once its up and running, however, "

Amy looked at her grandfather her nose crinkling slightly,

"before that happens, Brad has asked me, and I have agreed that this young man will be coming to stay with us for a while to learn the business and find his way so to speak" Jack saw Amy's mouth open in protest, as did Lisa's in confusion.

"now before you all throw a million questions at me, let me explain, This young man, Ty, will be staying in the loft apartment, All his expenses will be covered by Brad as will he have his own transport and spending money. This is only temporary until he finds his feet and gets to know what's being asked of him in regards to the Ranch and its management."

"are you serious Grandpa!" Amy asked, "you know who he is right? I cant just give this playboy all of my time and babysit him !, you said I should show him around and give him a few pointers, not be his minder"

"no no, he's here to work like any other hired staff, he can start as a hand and well, let's see where we go from there, supposedly he spent his younger years on a ranch, so he can't be completely useless. " Jack rubbed his face, looking at Lisa for help,

"I suppose, we could always use the help and if he's going to be running the Lucky Stud eventually, then we need to keep a good relationship with him. I've sunk a lot of money into this quarter horse venture so If it's going to help that, then I'm all in" Lisa smiled at her husband and nodded her support.

"well, if he's all covered financially and we don't have to pay him, I suppose it won't hurt, "Lou agreed, "it will be like an extra pair of hands for free"

Jack took a sigh of relief until he saw Amys face glaring at him,

"this is going to be a disaster Grandpa!" she fumed,

"what's a disaster?"

Tim walked into the room, looking around the group, curious as to what had them so riled up,

Jack rubbed his face and explained to Lou and Amy's father his decision, waiting for the guaranteed tirade that was to come.

Tim swallowed and looked at Jack, then at his daughters, "I agree with Jack, it's a good way to keep this deal on track, and if they are paying for him, I say, whats the harm in it, "he looked at Amy who now glared at him too, "you can show him some of the horsey things, teach him the barn, how to do basic training can't you, make him feel like he's learning something hey"

Amy stormed off to her room, mumbling under her breath as they all heard her rummaging around looking through drawers and cupboards, she came thundering back out to them all and slammed a magazine down on the table, pointing to the cover image with her finger,

"that's the problem" she said with exasperation,

They all looked at the magazine as Jack slowly picked it up, pulling his reading glasses from his shirt pocket to get a better look, There was a picture of a young man, with two girls draped around his body, holding his hand up to the camera as he shielded his face from the press.

"that, right there is the infamous Ty Borden!" Amy said, her expression one of worried justification as she saw Jack lift his eyebrow, then flick the magazine open to the page where Ty was being escorted into the police station.

"Oh Dear, "Lou mouthed, now standing next to Jack and reading the article, "he stole someone's car, and then crashed it!"

Tim rubbed his chin, looking a little concerned now too,

"look, this is just a magazine, "Jack said trying to not let the concern he felt inside get the better of him, "Brad said he was in need of a little guidance, and maybe a new start, supposedly he's been living with his mother for a while and well, things have gone a little haywire, but I'm standing by my word, I said I'd give him a go, and that's what Im going to do, "

"but grandpa! look at that, he's a party boy, what good will he do here!" Amy pushed, "apart from cause problems, and what if the papers know he's here, we will be inundated with cameras and reporters all wanting stories on why Lilly Bordens son is staying with us"

Lous eyes lit up, "reporters, we could swing this to our advantage, Grandpa, think of the free publicity"

"NO, we will not be exploiting this young man any more than he already has been, do I make myself clear, "Jack said clearly, his tone final "from what Brad tells me, this kids been through the ringer, and this kind of rubbish has dogged him since he was a baby because of his mothers fame" Jack threw the magazine down "I'm sorry Amy, but I don't hold much stock in tabloids and I've seen how a photo taken out of context can destroy a life. " Jack took a breath and saw Amy drop her eyes, understanding this was not up for negotiation. "I made a promise and I intend to honor it, Ty will stay in the loft until his father returns from Australia, then we can take it from there, "

"Australia!" Lisa said,

"yeah he flys out this afternoon, his partner will be dropping Ty here later today" Jack continued,

"He's not even going to be here to meet him? to introduce him to us? "Tim asked, "that's kinda harsh isn't it"

Jack rubbed his face, not liking the constant questions and rebuttals.

"look, its fine lets just all be nice and make the best of this bad situation hey, we will welcome this "Ty" and just see how it goes ok," Lou said, smoothing the edges and trying to be positive.

"Thanks, Lou, Once Thomas calls me, I'll let you know when they are on their way in" Jack replied, walking away from the lounge and heading out the front door. His mind now seriously recounting his decision to take this young man on. Those images on a constant loop in his tired worried mind.

* * *

Ty flew out of LAX at 12 pm, On an Air Canada Flight. Lilly called ahead to the media, saying he was leaving from terminal 2, sending the press who stalked the airport for such photo opportunities to the wrong terminal. Leaving Ty, to board unnoticed, his head down, covered with a baseball cap and aviators sunnies and assisted by two air Canada staff who made sure he cleared the gates and check in quickly.

He made himself comfortable in his first class seat, shutting his eyes, the vodka from his morning binge making him feel a little nauseous as the hangover effects kicked in,

"Welcome Mr. Borden, Is there anything I can get for you before we take off,?"

Ty looked up groggily at a very smiley flight attendant who beamed back at him. She couldn't be more than 20 years old and she seemed extreamly chuffed to be serving someone famous on her shift.

"Um, a bottle of water would be great," He said, returning the smiled, his hand pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"of course sir, I'll get that for you now," she beamed as she quickly disappeared down the aisle,

Ty chuckled to himself and pulled his baseball cap further down on his head, shutting his eyes yet again.

The flight was only 3 hours in the air, so Ty slept away most of the time, this not only helped him with his hangover but also kept people from interacting with him, as even people who recognized famous people were reluctant to wake someone catching a few hours rest.

They touched down in YYC Calgary and Ty flicked his phone off of airplane mode as he left the plane. Suddenly his phone went ballistic with notification after notification, making him stop suddenly and pull to the side of the gateway tunnel, allowing the rest of the passengers on his flight to pass him.

He flipped through the notifications and messages, bemused by all the activity, fan sites, and news sites were all abuzz, Then he stopped at Dustin's text, his eyes following the request to hit the link,

Ty's thumb pressed the screen and he was confronted by an Instagram post that made his breath catch in his throat, There was a picture of him, naked from the waist up, wrapped in a bedsheet, only barely covering his midsection with the caption {jealous bitches?} Ty looked horrified as he stared at the image, knowing those sheets and that bed, but not recalling the images being taken. The owner of the post was titled OC Hottie, and he cringed, knowing exactly who that hottie was. He then saw another notification pop up from Dustin's Facebook page, Ty rubbed his face, letting his shoulder lean against the wall of the walkway, the wind taken out of his sales. This image was a selfie, posted and tagged by none other than Bella herself, Again it was of Ty sleeping, next to naked on the guest bed at Dustin's house, with Bella photobombing the image, winking at the camera. He flicked to the next photo and the next, seeing different captures of those morning activities, One with him and her smiling and holding up glasses at the camera, their arms around each other in the spa, which he recalled taking as a farewell gesture. One with Jo Jo and Bella kissing his cheeks, again, agreed upon. Then a litany of bedroom shots with Bella in different poses while he slept obliviously behind her in each shot. Some showed his face, some showed his bare chest, others his back with a sheet just covering his behind. Each image held a caption stating his hotness or how jealous the rest of the female world was for not being Bella at that moment.

Ty typed feverishly on his phone screen, waiting for a reply, his baseball cap low on his head as he watched as the social media pages we mad. Share after share, tag after tag, His image flooding the teen sites and the watch channels. Ty's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, just knowing how this was going to affect his mother. His Father, his attention on the press's radar. He heard his phone beep and he quickly put it to his ear,

"what the hell man!" he gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief,

"'I'm sorry, dude, I told her not too, but after you left, we had a few more drinks and she, well, I'm so sorry dude, I'll tell her to take them down, "Dustin sounded distraught for his friend, Apologizing again and again.

"it's a bit late now Dus!, there out there! there god damn everywhere!" Ty rubbed his face, pushing air through his fingers,

"Um Ty, were are you now brother,?" Dustin asked, his voice a little low, Ty could just make out girls giggling in the background.

"Im at YYC, just got off the plane why?" Ty asked,

"check out Jo Jos insta, I'm so sorry dude, really, I'll fix this," Dustin hung up the line as Ty slowly pulled the phone from his ear and scrolled to Jo Jos page, the blood drained from his face as he swore under his breath, there was one last picture of Bella and Jo Jo , both cuddled up to him in the spa, both girls smiling for the camera, along with Ty, again an approved image, one he said they could take as a reminder of his time at New Port, the image it self-was rather tame, in retrospect to the others Bella had uploaded, the text, however, was what had Ty's face turning paler by the second.

{this gorgeous guy leaves us today, flying out on Canada Air to be a cowboy, Miss him already, I hope all those cowgirls know what they are getting out there in Calgary, Bye Bye Ty, safe flight XX will miss that bod}

"Mr. Borden, are you ok," a steward asked as he came up behind the young man, seeing he had stalled in the gateway tunnel.

"Um, yeah, can I ask a favor, ?" Ty's eyes looked down the tunnel to the exit gate, "can you go on ahead and tell me if there are any paps out there! it seems my travel plans have been broadcasted,"

The steward looked at him with instant understanding, nodding happily, "that's fine, Mr. Borden, you just stay here and I'll go see"

Ty stood back as two other flight attendants came up beside him. Seeing the steward go up the walkway and through the frosted glass doors. As soon as they opened, the flashes went off, making Ty swear and step back around the bend, keeping out of sight.

The steward came back a few minutes later, smiling awkwardly at the young man, "I'm sorry Mr. Borden, Its a bit of a circus out there, as there are only three flights from Laxx to Calgary today, I'd say they have been there most of the day, do you want us to call security for you,"

Ty took a breath and straightened his hat, he looked at the three beautiful ladies who surrounded him. Their eyes watching and waiting for him to make a decision. The younger, a brunette with big brown eyes, the same one who served him his water at the beginning of the flight, tapped his shoulder, getting Ty to turn and look in her direction.

"Mr. Bordern, Ty, "she said soflty, "look, Ive seen the images, they are everywhere now, so I'd say that the cat is well and truly out of the bag, you have two choices really here, we can call security and you can have more images of you being bustled through the airport, by security, causing an even bigger stir, or" she stopped her smile warming slightly "you can play this bad situation to your advantage, walk out that door, smile, let them do their thing and act as normal as possible, If you play their game, maybe they will be nicer to you"

Ty considered the idea, the press had always hounded him, catching him off guard and taking shots that were always misrepresented and painted him in a bad light. But If he played it nice, let them snap away, maybe this time, the photos would paint a different picture and the inevitable scuffle and damaging headlines would maybe not be as harsh.

He smiled at the young flight attendant, letting his eyes glance over her name tag, and lent in gently and kissed her cheek, "thanks, I think your right, Bobbie, lets try a different play" His eyes glinted at her as she let out a soft giggle, the other ladies looking at her in shocked disbelief.

Ty straightened his shirt, squared his shoulders and adjusted his jacket, taking a few quick cleansing short breathes as he headed for the door, He stopped just before the glass doors sensor picked him up, he jumped up and down a few times on the spot, psyching himself up and then walked casually through the door, looking as calm as ever. The lights and flashes went mad around him as the doors closed.

Ty shielded his eyes as a sea of cameras trained in on him. All flashing and clicking, taking him as shutter bait. He squinted in the harsh light, as he spoke briefly to the gate guard, the noise of the crowd and the shutters over whelming his voice.

"Ty!, Ty!, here come on man ! " one of the paparazzi called to him over the hullabaloo. Ty turned, desperately trying to keep his face calm and relaxed as he let his eyes find the voice he had picked up on,

He gave him a nod as stood still, giving one of his best Borden smiles. The paparazzi went wild, seeing he wasn't doing his usual routine, of angry glares and avoidances but was actually allowing them to shoot him, Ty turned and played it to his advantage, offering his hand to the gate guard and shaking it in thanks, as he tugged on the brim of his hat and stepped away from the area. Two airport guards came to his sides and Ty smiled and asked them to give him some room as he walked between them. His smile still on his face with the cameras following along in his wake. It was working, no confrontations, no angry exchanges, they simply clicked and let he make his way to the baggage claim. Respecting his space but getting the shots and images they knew the public craved.

"good flight?" one called, trying to engage,

Ty continued to walk but turned briefly towards the question, "um yeah, slept through most of it" he said with a chuckle, seeing the man drop his camera for a second, surprised that he actually responded.

The bad boy, who had the temper, who smashed the cameras, who yelled profanities was nowhere to be seen at YYC, this Ty was controlled and pleasant, courteous and friendly and in turn, found his shutterbug followers gave him the same respect and understanding in return. He waited at the carousel for his bags as the other passengers smiled and gave him some space as the light bulbs continued to flash around him.

"so why are you in Canada Ty? " someone called out, this lady with a news camera rolling behind her, Ty turned and whispered into the security guards ear, causing him to walk over to the lady and allow her and her crew to come closer,

"hi, "he said, shaking her hand and seeing the news symbol on the camera.

"thank you, can I ask you a few questions on tape, would that be ok?" she asked, her hair and face made up for TV,

Ty nodded, really getting into this now, this was so much more fun than dodging them, The reporter looked at him in shocked happiness, Ty Borden was not known to give interviews, hell he wasn't known to be polite, so this reporter was onto a scoop and she knew it, She gave the cameraman a roll it signal and quickly morphed into her news reporter persona. "hello Calgary , this is Trisha Swanson for CBC Entertainment news. I'm here at YYC with Ty Borden, son of Lilly Borden, who just flew in from California on Canada Air, Welcome to Calgary Ty, is this your first visit to our lovely city,?"

TY took a quick breath and smiled at Trisha, showing his dimples, the paparazzi slowing their feverish fingers as he raised his hand to them to give him a moment.

"Um, yeah, the first time in Canada all together Trisha," he replied,

"oh wow, really, so what do you think, do you like what you've seen so far,?"

Ty chuckled and looked around at the people watching him. "I saw the mountains out of the plane window, they looked awesome, but apart from that, I haven't really seen much yet, "he paused and looked around again, his eyes falling on Thomas who smiled approvingly at him from the back of the crowd, "but you got a really nice airport, and the people are friendly"

The crowd laughed and the camera flashed again as one of the security guards claimed his duffle bag from the carousel and placed it near Ty's feet,

"thanks, man, "Ty said as the large man nodded, taking a step back to keep the crowds at bay.

"so your reason for visiting? And is Lilly going to join you?" Trisha pushed, smiling back at the camera and then back at Ty, holding her microphone to him,

"oh, No my mom isn't joining me this time, but maybe one day, and I'm here in Calgary to help my father launch his new venture, Lucky Quarters Alberta. "

Trisha nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"We are starting a new Quarter horse breeding programme up here in conjunction with some local breeders, its still in the setup stages but I'm here to help and well, see some of the sights while I'm here,"

He gave her another smile and turned a little as his eyes saw two teenage girls waving at him from the outskirts of the camera circle, he gave them a quick wink and then a wave, getting a buzz out of the excitement that simple gesture gave them.

"so your father, Brad Borden is in town too, ?" Trisha asked, letting her cameraman follow the interaction Ty had with the girls and then pan back to her.

"Um, yeah, I think so, I'm meeting up with him a little later, he's really excited to open this Ranch up here, it will work in conjunction with the one in Montana, where I'm from. "

Tys eyes flicked once again to Thomas who stood with his arms now folded casually across his chest, his pride in his partner's son showing in his smile.

"so your not from California"

"no, not originally, I was raised in Montana, moved to California a year ago with my mom and now I'm up here in Alberta, "He explained, Ty honestly. Ty heard a few called out comments about photos and girls in California, but no one seemed to pick up on it or ask the question to him directly, so for now, he thought happily to himself, he had dodged the fall out that Bella and Jo Jo had caused for him.

"well, we are so happy you've come to visit, thank you for taking to CBC and welcome to Alberta," Trish signed off and shook his hand, "thank you, that was really nice of you to give an impromptu interview like that,"

"no problems, but my ride is here, so I got to go, "Ty smiled and squeezed her hand, "it was nice to meet you"

He picked up his duffle bag and hung it over his shoulder, raising his hands at the cameras again as they flashed and then headed for Thomas, who stepped forward and gave him a hug, "wow, kid, well done, you did good, " he said into Ty's ear, patting him on the back,

Ty grinned and looked at Thomas, keeping his voice low, "can we go now please, my face is about to crack from all this smiling "

Thomas grinned back, and took his bag, turning the young mand towards the exit,

"Ty, wait up!. do you have a comment about the photos that are circulating on Instagram!" This time, the voice was loud and clear, pulling all attention its way.

Ty froze for a second, the question making the other paparazzi look at Ty and get ready for his reaction. Thomas looked at Ty as well, concern on his face,

Ty swallowed and turned around, the little fat man who asked the question, was posed behind his camera, ready to hit the shutter.

"I don't know what you're talking about, " Ty said calmly,

"Oh come on kid, Bella Truscott, has your naked snaps all over her feed, this romp in the sheets, was it one or both girls!" he smiled, his voice loud and clear, making sure all the other news people heard him. "we've all seen them, what's your mom say about this scandal hey, those girls legal"

Ty laughed a nervous laugh, leaning in closer to the particular vile middle-aged man, "I said I have no idea what you're talking about, so let it go ok"

Tys eyes were flaring now, the green in them radiating his annoyance. He smiled again, as Thomas tapped his shoulder, "let's go, "

"so is Bella Truscott the new leading lady in the Ty Borden show or is she a passing fancy" The fat man pushed again as Ty turned to walk away. "those pictures are pretty risqué kid, I can send you the link if you like, this a permanent thing?"

He grinned coldly at Ty as the young man turned back, Thomas looking concerned, he knew Ty's reputation for losing his temper, and he really didn't want a scene overshadowing the free publicity from the interview on CBC.

"so, " Snap Snap "is she your girl?" Snap, Snap, "yes" Snap, Snap

Ty's smile faded, Thomas felt his shoulders tighten as Ty rounded on the man again, Thomas now looked worried, He flicked a help me look at the guards who started to move in.

"I said let ….it…..go!" Ty said cooly, " so will you just fuck off and leave me the hell alone!" his tone was low and directed straight at the man in question.

He blinked as the cameras started to flash again, and noticed a lot of the press members now on their smartphones, searching their screens, looking at each other as what the hunted images came into view.

Ty felt the panic and anger rise inside of him, his eyes locked to Trisha as she also now looked at her phone, her eyes now eager for a hotter story than the one he gave her previously., "Ty, Ty, can I have a comment, are these real naked photos of you? Do you know this girl? Ty? Care to comment? is this a budding new romance, what does Lilly think?"

Ty rubbed his face and turned back to Thomas who saw the plea for help, "come on, that's it, we are gone" the guards came in and Ty lowered his head, hiding himself from the throng of flashes and reporters that followed him out of the door, Thomas had called for the car before they moved and it was a seamless transition from the airports main drag into the waiting safety of the vehicle. Ty quickly jumped in, with Thomas shutting the door behind him as the driver pushed Ty's bags into the trunk. The press swarmed the car, flashing and calling for him as Ty pulled his hat down, anger and a touch of fear in his eyes. He had tried to do the right thing, he had been friendly, he had engaged, and still, they crucified him. He cursed under his breath, mad at himself for trying, mad at himself for getting mad, furious with Bella and Jo Jo for posting those damn pictures,!.

The car pulled away and ran free from the attention, Thomas looking over at his charge, touching his knee,

"you did good Kid, "he said softly,

Ty didn't answer, he didn't want platitudes, he didn't want praise, He wanted something, anything to go right for once in his life.

He looked out the tinted window as the city of Calgary unfolded before him, His hand across his eyes as he rested his elbow on the door jam. The streets flashed by, the people of Calgary rushing to their cars and homes as the day closed, Tys eyes watched the world go by, the lost feeling inside him returning once again.

* * *

Amy walked into Maggies and smiled at Soraya as she took a seat at the counter. Maggies was an icon in the small town of Hudson. It was the only place you could go to, to fill your feed order for your stock and also get the best cup of coffee at the same time. It held your typical diner experience, with booths and counter service, good old country hospitality, and menus, with the added modern feel of a large screen Tv and espresso machine. The diner had become a favorite meeting spot for the townsfolk, and Amy in particular, as Maggie, was Sorayas mom and Soraya was Amys best friend.

"Hey, you didn't say you were coming by today," Soraya said, leaning over the counter and smiling at her best friend. Her dark curled hair and matching eyes showing off her Spanish heritage.

"I'm here to pick up a pie for dessert, Lou's just parking the truck," Amy said, looking a little dejected,

"what type?"

"oh the usual, Saskatoon will be fine," Amy said, "and add a milkshake to that ok, strawberry"

Soraya went over to the pie rack and started to box up Amy's order, curious as for the why her friend looked so despondent.

"Hey Amy, " Ashley said, taking a seat next to Amy at the counter, her blonde hair neatly tied in a french braid down the back of her head, "you look bummed, whats wrong with you? your horse die or something ?"

Amy gave her a cold glare, not impressed by the comment.

"Kidding !" Ashley retorted.

"Im fine, we've just got this house guest coming to stay for a while, and well I'm on babysitting duty," She slumped onto the counter and smiled weakly when Soraya put her milkshake in front of her.

"ooh, house guest, "Ashley said, showing no real interest in Amy's complaints, her eyes on her phone as she surfed the net.

Soraya passed a freshly boxed pie to Amy and then tapped her on the hand, "so this house guest? anyone, I know?"

Amy took a breath "well, " and was just about to spill the news of who was coming to stay with them when Ashley let out a gasp of surprise, her hand flapping in excitement as her blue eyes scanned her phone,

"oh my god! oh my god!" she squealed,

Amy and Soraya looked at her in confusion as Lou came through the diner door, she smiled at Soraya and took a seat on the other side of her sister and also looked a little perplexed at Ashely as she hyperventilated on the stool next to them.

"what !" Amy finally said, giving up on trying to figure out what had Ashley in such a flutter.

"Look at this!" Ashley said, her eyes filled with excitement, she held up her phone to the three girls who all peered at the pictures that Ashley flashed through.

Amys' eyes widened as she saw the images that were flooding social media, she snatched the phone from Ashley's hands and flicked through them, not believing what she was seeing.

She looked up at Lou and raised her eyebrows in alarm,

Lou looked at the photos, "is that who I think that is?" she asked, Amy, nodding in agreeance"yes, that's our new house guest, do you understand now why I think this is a bad Idea,"

Ashely thumped the counter, getting Lou and Amy's attention, making them jump at the sound. "did I just hear you right, that excellent specimen of the male persuasion is your house guest, are you serious!"

"as of 5 pm tonight, yes, he is" Lou smiled, now also looking a tad concerned as to what they had got themselves into.

Soraya mouth dropped open, "oh my god really! he's in Hudson. Honest to god!"

"I know hey, I saw it on CBC, he's in town to help his dad or something, can you believe he's here, a real live celebrity in boring old Hudson. My mom supposedly knows his dad, so maybe Ill get an introduction. Or maybe I can convince him to come and stay at Briar Ridge rather than Heartland"

"We need to go, Amy, it's getting late and I have a dinner to get ready," Lou said, "I'm just going to the drug store and I'll meet you back at the truck ok"

Amy nodded at her sister and watched her leave, then looked back at the two girls, "I can't believe Grandpa agreed to this, supposedly I've got to show him how a real ranch works, " Amy sipped her milkshake her eyes flickering up to the TV above the counter, "hey turn that up will you, "

Soraya hit the remote and the girls looked on as Ty Borden's interview with CBC rolled across the screen. Amy watched with interest, listening to him speak, watching him interact and smile with the reporter, She had to admit, there was something about him when he wasn't draped in girls and half naked. He had this charisma, this vibe that made you just want to get to know him better.

"he is kinda cute "She finally agreed, " I like his eyes,"

"I like that ass, "Ashely grinned, taking her phone back from Amy and saving the picture of Tys naked back shot to her gallery.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen, her eyes back on the dark-haired young man who chatted to the news reporter.

" he handles the press well," Soraya said, watching the interview close and then seeing the newsreader back in the studio.

They all watched on as Trisha sat at the anchor desk talking to her colleagues about her meeting at the airport,

{he seems like a nice young man Trisha, thanks for the exclusive,}

{It started out well, but I have to admit, that young man isn't all peaches and cream}

{what do you mean, he's copped some bad press, but from what we just saw, he's been missrepresented}

{well check out this footage that we took after I closed the interview, it was just after the nude picture scandal hit the airwaves, that boy has a temper!}

The news station ran some more footage and the girls looked on as they watched Ty growl at the photographer, the expression on his face speaking volumes, before he was hustled away by security. The footage then rolled into the naked images again, the tv blurring out parts that weren't for the 5 o'clock news.

"oh wow, "Soraya said, looking sad,

"Yeah, he's a real gem, "Amy said sarcastically, "can't wait to meet him, let's hope he's actually got clothes on hey"

"Amy, come on, it was obvious those people were antagonizing him, I don't know about you, but I think he did well not to lose it completely at them " Soraya said, looking at her friend, trying to get her to see another point of view, Soraya always saw the best in everyone, which was one of her more endearing qualities. "'I can't imagine how it must feel for him to have his personal life on display like that, it can't be easy being scrutinized by the world for everything you do"

"Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough hey, "Amy smiled, picking up the pie and giving over some money, "I'll see you girls later ok"

"can we come to dinner too?" Ashely teased,

"no, this time its invite only, "Amy replied with a grin as she walked to the door of the diner. Maggie's alive with partons for a late afternoon. "but if you girls wanna autograph maybe I can get him to sign his napkin or something "

She gave another sarcastic smile and left her two friends busily scrutinizing those photos,

* * *

The black Cadillac pulled up at Heartland just a little after 5, and Jack walked over from the front porch to greet Thomas as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Ty followed his companion and stood just behind him as They two men talked. His eyes scanning the layout of the ranch as he stretched his arms and shoulders. He had to admit, he was suitably impressed by its size and layout.

"Jack, this is Ty, Brad's son, "Thomas said, turning to look at Ty and then motioned towards Jack.

Ty gave Jack a soft smile and nodded a hello, unsure of whether he should offer a hand or apologize for the inconvenience of having to deal with him.

Jack beat him to the punch and outstretched his hand, smiling at the younger in welcome. Ty hesitated then accepted the invite, shaking his hand and smiling again, "um thanks, this is your place?"

Jack nodded, "yes all 600 Acres of it,.been in the family for 6 generations. "

Ty nodded and looked at Thomas, he felt out of place, these people were strangers to him, and he didn't really know why his father had requested he even be there.

"let's go inside hey, you can meet the family, Lou's made a roast for dinner so I hope you are both hungry "

The three men walked inside, where Lou, Lisa, and Amy were all preparing dinner.

"ladies, "Jack said as they came through the door, Jack removing his hat, with Ty following suit out of respect and taking off his cap. He stood next to Thomas and a little behind Jack, the smell of good cooking assaulting his senses, "You remember Thomas, and this is Ty, "

Ty stepped forward slightly looking nervous and feeling like a lost child at a shopping mall. His eyes went from one set of eyes to the next.

"This is my wife Lisa, she owns Fairfield, the stud that your father is partnering with in this venture, This is Lou, my granddaughter, she's the brains behind Heartland and the cook "

Ty smiled at the two ladies, showing his gratitude, remembering his good graces and etiquette from his day's hobnobbing with his mother.

"and this is" Jack started, but he saw Ty freeze his eyes monetarily on Amy as she came around the corner, her blonde hair soft around her shoulders, her eyes big and blue.

Ty's mouth opened slightly, his eyes liking what he saw, She was captivating to him, beautiful in a natural way, with only a touch of make up on her face. He smiled again, his dimples showing as he lost all ability to speak, his eyes staying transfixed on hers.

Amy felt her stomach jump, the photos, and the tabloids didn't do him justice, those eyes were intoxicating. She gave him the smallest of smiles as their eyes locked, a connection between them not seen by anyone else in the room. Amys' eyes walked over him too, from his dark brown hair that fell across his face, the dusty blue jeans that sat just right, and the leather jacket, old yet stylish, giving him an edgy look that just oozed with sex appeal,

"this is Amy " Lou said, "my sister, and the head trainer here, "

Ty grinned in admiration, "wow, head trainer, but your …" He stumbled, seeing Amy's eyebrow raise in question.

"a girl, yes, girls can be trainers, head ones too! "she rebutted, making Ty take a breath, taken aback by her snark,

"no, I was going to say, your young, and that's impressive, " he corrected, his green eyes flickering with a slight challenge to her accusation.

"you'll be working with Amy for the most part son, so best keep her on your good side, "Jack said with a grin,

"Oh I intend to sir, "Ty replied, his eyes still on the beauty that stood in the doorway to the lounge. Only looking at back at Jack when he heard him cough and give him a questioning {watch it} look.

"Well, Jack, I have a teleconference in an hour, so I won't be staying for dinner, "Thomas cut in, noticing the time. He looked at Ty who quickly broke his eye lock with Amy at this announcement, his expression now showing confusion and a little uncertainty.

"Um, is dad meeting me here or?" Ty asked in a soft voice, his face showing his reluctance to let Thomas leave, Thomas hadn't mentioned his father or his plans since they left the airport.

Thomas took a breath and looked at Jack, not wanting to have this conversation "Jack will explain how this is all going to work Ty, I'll see you in a few days ok"

Ty looked even more confused now as Thomas said his farewells and retreated back out the door. Stopping before he was out of earshot and calling back, "I'll leave your bags on the porch ok, "

Jack responded and then turned to a bewildered Ty who now felt like a fish out of water. He had been left with a family that didn't know him, and possibly didn't really want him there.

"come on in son, we are just about to have dinner, lets talk about all this later, " Jack said, clapping him roughly on the shoulder and guiding the young man through to the dining table,

"um, no offence, its Jack right "Ty began, he was over all of this subterfuge, "my father was supposed to meet me here and I really would like to know what's going on"

Jack took a breath, seeing the three girls standing in the doorway, watching the conversation with interest.

Jack opened his mouth, his eyes giving it away, Ty shook his head and rubbed his face, his smile changing from friendly and welcoming to dry and annoyed, "he's not coming is he, " he said softly, his hand now on his hip as he chuckled sadly to himself. "of course he's not, that would mean he actually gave a damn about me"

Jacks smile dropped seeing the disappointment and hurt run across the young mans face. "no son, he flew out to Australia this afternoon, "

"Australia, !" Ty whispered to himself in disbelief, his eyes now on the floor, "unbelievable, "

Amys' heart sank for this stranger, seeing the disappointment fill his eyes when the realization hit him that he had yet again been abandoned.

"Look, son, let's have some food, and then I'll take you to your room and,…."Jack kept his voice low, trying to give him something positive to hold onto.

"Um," Ty finally said, taking a small step back, looking up at the old cowboy and trying to mask how he really felt, "if its all the same to you, and I mean no disrespect at all, I'm beat, and I'd like to just turn in if that's ok, "

Ty flicked his eyes around to the females and gave them all a gentle smile, "thank you for the offer of dinner, it smells amazing, but I'm just not up for it right now,"

"I can put some aside for you if you like, so you can have it after you've rested," Lou suggested, seeing him move back slightly towards the door. She could tell he wanted to run, his body language giving his feelings away.

Ty smiled at her, "yeah, that would be great, thank you, umm..Lou. "

She nodded and he clicked his finger at her as if praising himself for getting her name right.

"so, this room you mentioned?" he asked, his eyes going to Jack and then to Lisa, assuming that as they were the heads of the family it would be there decision.

"come with me, son, I'll take you to your quarters, "Jack said, pointing to the front door and looking back at the girls with a sad look. He could tell that the no-show of his father had rocked Ty, and from what he had seen of Brad and how he dealt with his son, his heart went out to the young man. They may have a strained relationship, but to send him into the unknown, without even telling him why he was there or that he wouldn't be there to meet him. Even in Jacks logical mind and standards, was harsh.

Amy watched the two men leave and waited until they gathered Ty's belongs from the porch and headed over to the barn apartment. Before she spoke,

"did you see his face, "she said, "he didn't even know his dad was gone, who would do that to their kid, just dump them without a word"

Lisa shook her head, her hand over her mouth, "no wonder their relationship is rocky, that poor boy, His mother sends him away, and his father well, I can't imagine how embarrassing and hurtful that must have been for him."

"well, he's here now, and we can show him that not everyone is like his parents, "Lou said confidently, "let's have dinner and we will take some over to him later, once he's settled and has had some time to process, and decompress"

The girls all agreed and continued with their dinner prep. Amy's mind lost in the depth of those sad green eyes, wanting to know more, Amy decided in that moment as she set the table, she was going to get to know this Ty Borden and see what really lay behind the façade and stories that surrounded him.

* * *

"so this is where you'll be sleeping, " Jack placed Ty's duffle bag down on the floor and welcomed the tired and resigned young man into the loft apartment that was to be his home.

Ty let his eyes scan the renovated barn loft, seeing the large windows, the open plan spaces. He smiled as his eyes scanned the soft sofa and chairs surrounding a small pot belly stove, a large queen bed, rustic in design made from raw timber logs. With cheesecloth diviner curtains to give a little privacy.

There was a bathroom, although small, shower and toilet and a fully functioning kitchen, all in all, a rather hidden gem in an otherwise old looking structure.

"we start early around here, so get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. "Jack explained, seeing Tys eyes still surveying his surroundings,

Ty walked slowly into the room, stepping away from his companion and ran his fingers through his long soft hair.

"it's not what you're used to but its comfortable and it's yours while your here" Jack continued, knowing the accommodations where probably below what he was obviously accustomed to.

Ty smiled and look back at the older cowboy, taking in his ranch attire, his stoic look, his well-groomed yet rough stubble.

"Its fine, its actually really cool" Ty replied, "um, did my father say when he was coming back?"

Jacks eyes saw the young man slight sliver of hope, that this trip to Australia was a short one.

"no son, he didn't, All I know is that you're to work here on the Ranch Until he returns or the Stud is operational."

Ty's mouth dropped slightly, "work? So I'm free labor, oh this is just perfect, "

Jacks eyebrow raised, seeing the edge and attitude coming through under the initial bewilderment and shock at being abandoned.

"if you're going to live here son, you're going to pull your weight if you hadn't already noticed, this is a working ranch, and rehab center, there's no room for slackers here, "

Ty shook his head, his defenses rising, "Im not a slacker, "

"good to know, you'll get your list of chores in the morning, Amy will be in charge of you and she will introduce you to…"

"Amy, "Ty said, his smile curling, "the little blonde, she's going to be my boss?" He chuckled, "but she's just a ….kid, a rather hot one, but still a …"

Ty saw Jacks face turn cool, his eyes locked onto the young man and his tone dropped. "let me explain a few things for you young man, one, you're here to learn the ranch and the horse trade, that means working, and working hard. two, yes, Amy may be young, but she's an accomplished trainer and she will teach you more about horses and the business than any other person on this ranch. "he stopped seeing he had the young mans attention," three, Amy is also my granddaughter, and as such, is out of bounds to you, "

Ty swallowed and gave a nervous chuckle, not sure if he wanted to challenge this six-foot cowboy who now stood before him. But challenge he did. "well if she's out of bounds, how am I supposed to work with her?" he asked, his tone not coming out quite as confident as it had sounded in his head.

Jacks eyes took in the younger, as he took another step towards the cocky young man.

"you will work with her, learn from her, but you will keep a healthy distance from both of my granddaughters at all times, if I catch any part of you crossing that line, that part will be removed, do I make myself clear"

A heavy silence fell between the two men, a silent challenge of wills that saw Ty finally concede and take a small step back.

"breakfast is at 6, see you then, "Jack finally said, heading for the stairs, "Id get a pair of boots if I were you, those fancy shoes aren't going to cut it here"

Ty looked at his converse sneakers and then back at the old cowboy as he walked down the stairs, his eyes looking around the loft in dismay.

" get some sleep, your going to find out the meaning of hard work tomorrow, so your going to need your rest,"Jack called from the barn below , hearing the younger mumble something under his breath, Jack smirked under his mustache, as he strolled back to the main house, he liked the kid, even if he was filled with angst and anger, Jack saw potential and he loved a challenge.

He opened the mudroom door and wandered inside, meeting the girls at the dinner table.

"so is he ok, "Lisa asked, "he looked so defeated when he realized his father wasn't here"

"he's fine Lis, tired, overwhelmed and a little annoyed, but fine, "Jack smiled,

"so he's not eating with us, "Amy said, "not the service he is used to I take it? "

Jack looked at his granddaughter, a soft smile on his lips, his voice metered and calm.

"he's a little shell-shocked, so let's give the kid some breathing space. You can take him a tray of food later,"

Amys mouth opened, showing her annoyance, "I will not be his servant Grandpa!, if he wanted to eat he …." She cut in sharply, her cheeks flushing,

"you will take him a tray after we're finished here, you can give him his chores list then too, "Jack warned,

Amy went to speak and Jack raised his hand to stop her, "enough ok, this isn't the perfect situation, but this is how its going to be, Ty will work with you, he will be given chores and jobs to do by you while your at school, You will train him, and show him how we do things here, and then when his father returns, well he will take his place at the Lucky and life will return to normal"

Amy bit her lip, not looking happy at all, "so I'm a glorified babysitter to a rich boy who supposedly spent some time on a ranch as a kid, "

"yes you are, "Jack growled back "have fun!"

Lou looked at her sister, giving her a, {leave it} look as she passed her the roasted potatoes, Amy pursed her lips, not happy with the situation at all. She didn't have anything against Ty personally, but the idea of having to be his minder didn't sit right with her.

"he's going to need boots, and possibly a hat, "Jack said, not looking up from his roast beef,

Lou looked up, seeing Amy look over at her, "I'll take you guys into town tomorrow if you like, get him set up, I've got to go do a supply run anyways" she said, waiting for Jack to respond, Lisa watching her husband, noting his unwillingness to discuss this any further.

"He can drive Lou, Amy can go with him in my truck, get what he needs and do the supply run too." Jacks eyes never left his meal, he didn't want to argue with his granddaughters over semantics.

"I've got two horses to test ride tomorrow Grandpa, "Amy responded, "they are in for trail issues, I won't have time to go for a joy ride "

Jack stopped eating and looked at his Grandaughter, his eyes metered . "well, if you go early, you'll get back early and Ty can help you with the test ride,!" he gave her a soft, easy smile and then returned to his meal. The discussion finally closed,

* * *

It was a little after eight when Amy slowly walked up the loft stairs, she carried a tray as per instructions by Jack in her hands, making sure her boot falls were heavy on the steps to announce her arrival,

She saw Ty sitting at the kitchen table, looking through his phone, his face a little despondent, He turned to her at the sound of her footsteps, quickly getting up and looking a little surprised, his smile soft and friendly.

"I've got your supper," Amy said, her voice a little short, but still friendly. She stopped at the top of the stairs, offering him the tray to collect.

Ty walked over to her and took it from her hands, his fingers grazing hers as he did, making Amy give him a small smile, her cheeks flushing slightly.

She looked away, diverting her eyes, taken a little aback by the charge she felt from his touch.

"you didn't need to do that, "he said softly, walking back to the table, and placing the offering down, "but thank you, "

Amy turned to leave but heard him move again, his sneakers squeaking on the polished floorboards, "um you want to stay for a bit, fill me in on what this place is all about?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. He really didn't like being alone. Amy intrigued him, she had this presence about her that he couldn't quite get his head around. And he also had felt the snap when their hands had touched.

This was the first time he had actually wanted to get to know a girl for more than just a conquest, not that he wasn't saying he didn't find her attractive because he definitely did, that blonde hair, those blue eyes, the jeans that fit in all the right ways. What was there not to like. But that's not what had him intrigued, this girl was different, and he wanted to know more.

Amy looked at the young man, who stood watching her, his smile warm and inviting. She let her eyes wander slightly and had to agree with Ashley, that standing in that light, his hair sprayed across his face, his green eyes inviting her in. He was rather easy on the eye. He was in a soft grey long sleeve tee, that hugged across his chest, giving it just the right amount of definition, His shoulders were square, and held a slender, yet fit torso, with old faded jeans riding just a little low, without a belt to hold them up.

"please, "he said again, "I really hate eating alone," Amy noted his tone was soft and honest, with a hint of sadness breaking though. Being on his own was obviously something he didn't really enjoy but sadly it seemed to be a regular occurrence.

"ok, "she said finally, her walk to the table a little unsure, but open to giving it a go, "Lou wasn't sure what you liked, so she gave you a bit of everything"

Ty smiled a relieved and full smile, his dimples showing as he pulled out the chair for her, noting her bashful look when she sat down opposite the tray.

"Im not that fussy really, I'll eat just about anything "he laughed,

He took a seat opposite her, his eyes watching her, wondering why he felt a little awkward, This was a new feeling for Ty, he never had problems with the opposite sex, his confidence in himself and who he was always made it easy for him, there was also the fact that most girls he had known simply threw themselves at him, meaning there wasn't really much of a challenge for him at all. He wanted, he got, he liked, he offered, it was his. Its how it worked when your family fame shone brighter than your own personality. But this girl, this pretty little county beauty who didn't really care about his fame and fortune, his family or status was making him work for it. He chuckled to himself, so this was what it felt like to be on the other side, to actually have to try to impress someone with more than just material status and name.

He'd never felt these feelings before, this need to impress and get her approval. It baffled him, but he liked it.

"so, Jack said you had a list for me, of jobs, or chores," he said, as he started to devour the roast beef dinner that sat before him, he hadn't realized just how hungry he actually was. And that apart from Vodka and lemon, and a pack of peanuts on the plane, he hadn't really eaten anything all day.

"I'll bring it over in the morning," She said, smiling as he shoveled the food into his mouth, her jaw resting on her hand. "you a little hungry there?"

Ty stopped mid-mouthful, and let his eyes look up at her, then wiped his mouth, he went to put the cutlery down, realizing he was eating so quickly it was barely hitting the sides as it went down.

"Um, sorry, "he smiled, finishing his mouthful, feeling a little embarrassed, "it's good, I like it" He flicked his eyebrows playfully, as he stabbed yet another potato.

Amy grinned and nodded, "yeah, I can see that, "

He let his eyes play on hers for a second then gave her an enticing smile, "There's a lot of things I could really like around here"

Amy dropped her gaze from his, feeling her cheeks flush, she growled at herself for allowing his flirty comment to ruffle her.

Ty saw the flush in her face, taking it as a win, pleased his comment had seemed to impact on her slightly.

"so Grandpa said you're from Montana?" she asked, her eyes watching as he crossed his knife and fork and then picked up the piece of Saskatoon pie.

TY nodded, as his spoon took a little bit of the filling, not recognizing the contents and slipped it into his mouth. She grinned as he appraised the pastry, trying to figure out the sweet nutty almond flavor.

"its Saskatoon Berry" She finally said, his eyes looking up to hers again, not knowing the flavor.

"I like this too!" he grinned, tucking in and consuming the slice in a matter of minutes.

After he was done, Amy made a coffee for them both, showing him the fully stocked shelves, and pantry in the small kitchen,

"this is a nice set up here, you have people over a lot?" he asked,his eyes scanning the loft again, still impressed at how it had been put together in such a unique space.

"We have short-term clients stay here usually, and sometimes family and friends, mostly overnighters" she explained, as she placed the cup in front of him, and felt his hand touch hers again as he went to take it. They froze for the second time, their eyes on each other, neither willing to break the connection between them. It was Amy who finally gave in, slowly pulling her hand back and sitting back down across from her new charge.

"I've got to go into Hudson tomorrow on a supply run, so if your up for it, can you drive, I'll take you to the shops as well, get you some boots, maybe a hat? "

Ty grinned, "a hat?" he laughed, "you trying to turn me into a cowboy already?"

"no, its just your probably going to need one, if your working with me" she explained, giving him a cheeky grin back.

"ok, so Im a chauffeur tomorrow, "he smiled,

"yes, to start with, well after morning chores anyways, "

Ty raised an eyebrow, "morning chores?"

"yes, the horses, we need to muck out, feed water, "she said, as she sipped her coffee, "I'll help you tomorrow, show you how it's done, but moring barn work will be one of your jobs moving forward, for this barn anyways, "

Ty's mouth twerked at the corner slightly, not wanting to spoil the moment but secretly a little put out by the idea he was the hired help.

"you are ok with that right? Grandpa said to start you off as a hand," Amy was watching him now, she had picked up on the slight shift in his attitude, "farm work, not beneath you I hope"

Amy's slight quip at him saw his smile fade completely, She watched as Ty put down his cup and packed up the tray, covering it up with the kitchen cloth and then sliding it over to her side of the table.

"thanks for the food, I think I'll head to bed now, so I'll see you in the morning," he walked away from her, heading for the bed, where he kicked off his shoes and threw himself back onto the covers, his head nestled into the pillows as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Amy felt the coldness overtake him, her words causing him to withdraw from their up to then, friendly and pleasant conversation. A twinge of guilt hit at her as she stood up and walked over to the corner of the bed frame, her hand pulling back the cheesecloth curtain.

"look, I didn't mean …. "she started, trying to explain,

"forget it Amy, its fine, I'll see you at 6 am, " Ty didn't look up from his phone, his leg now raised at the knee as he rummaged around in his jeans pocket and pulled out a set of earbuds,

"Ty, I'm sorry, It's just with the stories I've heard and the magazines and….." she tried to explain, trying to make him see why she had assumed he wouldn't be happy to work with her.

This time her comments raised his eyes directly to hers, they were a piercing green now, filled with disappointment at seeing that she too, wasn't much different from everyone else out there in the world.

"so you believe everything you read, do you!" he challenged, then gave her a dry chuckle, "of course you do, your just like all the rest, it was stupid of me to think that maybe you were different"

He pushed his earbuds into his ears and went to hit play on his phone, his anger and annoyance showing on his face,

Amy narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, not liking the implication that he had just thrown her way, even if inside her heart, she knew she had done exactly what he had accused her of doing, she grabbed his hand, stopping him from turning on is music and glared at him.

"are you telling me the stories aren't true, that you didn't steal that car, and crash it,! that you didn't hit that camera man!" she challenged,

Ty sat up, pulling the earbuds out of his ears and flipped her hold on his hand around so he was now holding hers, not allowing her to move away until he allowed her too, his eyes locked on hers as he answered, "No I didn't steal the car!, but I was IN the car, and NO I didn't crash it either, my friend lost control on a turn and it slid into a tree. I was the one who called the ambulance and when the cops turned up I took the wrap for him as he was smashed at the time, "he took a breath, and glared at her, "and that cameraman, deserved it, he accused me of sleeping with a 13-year-old girl, so yeah I hit him, "

Tys chest was heaving now, seeing Amys face and surprised shock at his outburst, He let her hand go with a fling, looking away and taking a deep breath, the flood of hurt at her accusations overwhelming him.

Amy pulled her phone from her pocket and flipped through some images, pushing it up in front of his face, "so this isn't you then, this isn't you half-naked, with girls all over you, or this one, drinking and letting the world see…. Everything!" she retorted, her blue eyes challenging him again.

Ty rubbed his face, the anger taking hold, he like this girl, and he didn't want to lose it at her, but as always he was being judged for a private moment in time that was once again put on public display.

"yes that's me, "he replied, his voice low and edgy, "but I didn't give my ok for them to be posted!, "

"but it's you, with that girl, for a guy who doesn't like attention, you sure do like to put yourself out there for it" She looked at the screen" way out there!"

Ty sighed and stood up, coming to stand right in front of her, his eyes locking to hers, "those photos were taken by someone I thought was my friend, I'd only just found out, I was being shipped out here, to god knows where with people I didn't know or had even heard of before. " he took a breath, trying to make her understand, "I didn't even know those photos existed until I got off the plane, "

Amy looked at Ty, seeing his pain, and his tiredness at being exploited by those he trusted.

"are you saying she took them without you knowing ?" Amy asked, amazed that someone would even contemplate doing that to a friend, or their boyfriend, let alone someone they just shared a bed with.

"I trusted her, and well, she used that against me, " he squeezed Amy's hands and calmed his tone, "I agreed to the other photos, when I said goodbye to New Port and my so-called friends there, but the bedroom shots, I promise you, I didn't know anything about them"

"but … " she started, his eyes and their intensity making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"forget it " he bit at her, seeing his attempt to yet again bare his soul and be honest wasn't believed "believe what you want, everybody else does, why would I think you'd be any different" he let go of her hands and turned back to the bed, laying back down and making himself comfortable again. Turning his emotions off, and blocking her from getting close to him again.

"what does it matter what I think,"Amy asked, confusion in her eyes over his reaction to her thinking the worst of him.

Ty looked up and took a deep breath, his green eyes now soft and childlike, as he spoke from the heart one last time,

"it matters to me"

And with those parting words, he pushed his earbuds into his ears and hit play, blocking out the world, the loft, Amy, all of it. He shut his eyes and settled back, his mind blocking out the judgments and the accusations.

Amy watched him for a few moments and went to speak again, but realized it was mute. He had shut her out, her questions and assumptions had hit a raw nerve in him and for some reason, her opinion of him seemed to matter. She slowly walked over to the table and picked up the tray, then headed for the stairs, looking back at him briefly as she went to leave. Tys eyes were still shut, his hands folded gently across his abdomen. His head gently tapping to the beat of the music that held her at bay.

Amy chewed her lip, she felt guilty, and somehow a little sad for this guy who she had only just met. The idea of constantly having your life scrutinized by the public, your innermost personal details on display for the world to see. Made her feel for him somehow. He was by no means perfect, but he never claimed to be, but for Ty, his mistakes were public knowledge, his indiscretions were plastered across glossy pages. Living with that would make you jaded, she thought to herself, it would make you defensive and guarded. She didn't blame him for pushing her away. For backing out of the questions and letting her come to her own conclusions, no one believed him anyway so why would he bother to correct them. But, then, for her, he had tried to explain, but she had let her own misgivings and judgments get in the way.

She took a last look at her new hired hand, feeling his pain, and vowing to herself to not judge him from that point on, she wanted to know the real Ty Borden, not the playboy that was public property. And hopefully, if he allowed it, she would see him for who he truly was.

to be continued


	3. The Prodigal Son Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amy yawned, she rubbed her blue eyes and looked out the window of her bedroom. The sun was only just up and it was the dawn of a new day. Summer holidays began in a week and she couldn't contain her excitement, Summer in Hudson was beautiful, blue skies, warm days, and refreshing cooler nights.

In summer, the temperature hovered around a balmy high of 30 °C, the perfect weather for BBQs outdoor eating and summer fun. And for Amy, Summer also meant that her favorite thing in any season was even better in the months of June July and August, that being trail riding. Amy spent a very large portion of her time on her faithful steed Spartan, meandering along the trails that snaked around the Heartland surrounds. Some went up into the mountains, others roamed along the rivers. But her favorite by far was the ridge ride, where the Rockies towered above you when you reach the highest crest. She would spend hours up there, in gods country as her grandfather called it, just taking in the world around her. Everything seemed clearer in that big sky. Everything seemed easier when she let her mind soar over those rocky mountainsides. Mentally soaring like the eagles who roamed the skies so high. Their yellow eyes piercing through the wide expanse of openness, looking for their next meal,

It was her utopia. And with the school year about to close. She couldn't wait to return to its embrace.

She was dressed, and ready for the day ahead in no time flat, she gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek while grabbing a glass of OJ and a bite of toast, her mind on her day and what she needed to achieve.

"you seem chipper this morning," Jack said, his kind and soft eyes smiling at his granddaughter as she bounced happily around the kitchen.

"One more week Grandpa, and I am free from that institution you so lovingly call education for 3 months!''

She grinned and sipped her juice, not able to contain her excitement.

"Well, Im glad to see you're taking your education so seriously "he laughed, looking back at his paper. "why are you up so early anyway, the suns only just showed its face"

"Well, grandpa, "she said, looking rather serious, her voice taking on an academic nature, "due to my new duties as a childminder, I have to make sure I have enough time to you know, mind the child" she giggled to herself, seeing Jack look at her with a gentle warning brow.

"I'm sure Ty will make your days chores and activities easier, once he finds his feet," he said, "you shouldn't be so hard on him, why don't you take him a coffee and show him some of this excitement you seem to be overflowing with"

Amy pursed her lips, "I suppose, we had a relatively nice chat last night when I took him his dinner, "she stopped and then reconsidered the evening, her expression changing slightly"well, that was until he went all weird on me and stop talking "

Jack looked at her, his expression asking her to go on,

Amy sighed and took a seat, her eyes now looking a little guilty, "well, I kinda said some things I maybe shouldn't have," she said softly.

Jack gruffed under his mustache, his eyes showing a touch of disapproval, he knew his granddaughter too well, "what did you say that you maybe shouldn't have?" he asked,

Amy chewed her lip, now really feeling guilty, "Um, I didn't mean to upset him, but I sort of accused him of all those things they say he did in the magazines, "she saw Jacks face change, and she knew he wasn't impressed by what she just said," I didnt mean too, I just wanted to know if it was true, and then he got all defensive and, stopped talking to me, and well, I just let him be. " she took a sad breath, "I think he hates me now "

Jack saw her sad eyes as they raised to his, "I would have stopped talking to you too if you had barraged me with questions about my life and demanded answers" Jack said softly. He wasn't denying he was curious too, they all were, Ty was an unknown to all of them, But Jack could also see a young man who was struggling to fit in and had no real guidance and support in his life. It was obvious he had trust issues, and from what Jack had seen of his family and social life, it wasn't surprising. But the old cowboy also didn't judge a man or a boy in this instance on their indiscretions past or present, willing or not.. Ty would open up and show himself when he was ready, they just had to give him space and security to want to.

"I know, "Amy said, looking at her glass, "I'll apologize to him today, but I'm still not all that happy about having to look after him. Cant Lou take him to town, I really should get onto Peaches and Mambo, I told their owners I'd at least have an idea of whats wrong with them by this week, "

Jack smiled, "Lou is coming to Fairfield with Lisa and me to look at the financials for this Lucky venture. So no she cant take Ty to town, "he sipped his coffee and gave his granddaughter a soft, yet authoritative look, "you'll have plenty of time to take Peaches and Mambo out this afternoon, Ty can help you, I told you he can ride, "

"Yeah, when he was six!" she scorned, "he's probably crap at it now, and on a troubled horse, I don't know grandpa, what if he falls off or hurts himself, I …."

"stop, he will be fine, "Jack said calmly, "now go, your wasting daylight!"

Amy sucked in an annoyed breath, realizing she wasn't going to win this one no matter how much she protested. She stood up, put her glass in the sink and then lent over the table and give her grandfather, who she adored another kiss, before heading out the door and wandering over to the barn in the breaking dawn light.

Amys boots hesitated on the loft stairs, suddenly aware she was walking into the bedroom of an 18-year-old male. She stopped and looked up at the loft above, it was still in darkness, which meant that Ty was either still asleep, or he had already got up and was outside somewhere. She took another step, this one a little quieter with her bootfalls. Unsure if she should call out or simply just go on up and see for herself if he was there.

Amys mind started to rationalize different outcomes, making each step she took, a little less confident than the last, what If he was still in bed, what if he slept in the nude!, Oh my ! she thought, her eyes widened as she imagined it, Stop it! She growled at herself, this was ridiculous, why was she thinking like this anyway. She had a boyfriend, well sort of a boyfriend and she hardly knew Ty, why was she so caught up in the chance that he may be indecent!. Amy shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and then started up the stairs, her steps this time a little more decisive and confident.

The loft was quiet and still when she reached the top, the suns morning glow just starting to weave its magic and splinter shards of yellow through the slits in the curtains. She let her eyes adjust to the dim light and saw that Ty had washed his cup and glass, both resting on the dishrack in the morning light. His duffle was on the lounge, it was open and clothes were hanging out of it, as two were two suit bags that he had pulled out of the main bag and draped over a lounge chair. Amy slowly walked forward, and her eyes watched the cheesecloth curtains around the bed sway slightly in a gentle whisper of a breeze from the window above the bed that had been left ajar. The room had a slight chill to it, telling Amy the window must have been open all night, He must like the cold, She mused to herself, as she stepped closer to the bed area, her eyes falling on the muted image through the curtains of a ruffled bedspread and sheet that were wrapped around the waist of a defined set of bronzed shoulders. Amy's mouth parted slightly as she took in the image of a sleeping TY, his head turned to the side, buried in the softness of the pillow, his shoulders spread and his arms folded underneath his head. Amy stopped, not able to take her eyes off of him. She wanted too, she felt terrible for staring at his bare back and letting her gaze wander down his spine and stop momentarily at the dimples above his behind. Oh my god! she breathed, chastising herself for her thoughts. She covered her mouth with her hand as she swallowed, trying to regain some composure, but Amy was lost to the image that lay ever so perfectly before her.

She stood still, her eyes captivated by the slumbering young man. Her thoughts now very far from where they should be. There was this flutter inside her that she just couldn't explain. A heat that radiated from deep inside and seeped into her face and cheeks. Seeing him laying there like that, in all his manly glory was stirring feelings in her that she had never felt before. Why did he affect her so, he was good-looking, she admitted that when she first saw the magazine and those eyes, well, even Lou noticed how well he carried himself. But now, here she was, not able to tear her eyes away from his tanned and ever so inviting body. That sheet only just covering his behind. She rolled her lips, wishing she was that bed sheet, wrapped around him so perfectly, hugging him close in its embrace.

She stepped forward, taking a breath and letting her fingers wrap around the cheesecloth curtain, pulling it slowly back, the muted view now becoming crystal clear. Amy sucked in a breath and felt a tremble run across her bottom lip, as Ty moved his head slightly and licked his lips. His eyes still very much closed.

"get a grip will you!" she said in a whisper to herself and she leaned forward and shook his shoulder, attempting to wake him from his slumber. Needing to break the moment and her secret voyeur session.

"Ty, "she said, the shake not really working, he seemed to be very deep in his dream state. Amy chewed her lip and tapped him this time, her hand making a sight slapping noise on his skin.

"TY!" she said again, her cheeks flushing slightly as she touched his bare body, Her fingers lingering a little too long on his shoulder blade, She growled at herself again and pushed those thoughts from her head, "Ty!, its time to get up!"

Ty's head finally moved, as did his shoulders and back, she heard him groan and turn his face into the pillow, trying to block out the annoyance.

Amy took another shot and lent forward again, tapping the middle of his back this time, "Ty!, wake up! we have work to do!"

This time she saw his back muscles flex as his arms pulled in under him and his hands came up from under the pillow and ran through his messed up hair, she heard him groan again, this time a little louder and he let his hands run down from his scalp over his face, his body now being supported by his elbows as his face left the pillow, and his eyes started to flicker open.

She watched him rub his features, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes as his lips moved and he swallowed.

"Ty," she said again, this time, stepping back slightly realizing she was rather close to him, and he still hadn't realized she was there.

Slowly he turned his head, his green eyes blinking in the light as he focused on her, and she saw his fogged mind try to place her, it was like he was looking at someone who he didn't recognize. His vision cleared and so did his senses and suddenly after a yawn and another rub to clear the view Amy saw the recognition dawn on him.

"Hey, "he said, his voice thick with sleep, "what time is it"

"it's a little after 6 am" she whispered, then asked herself why she was dropping her tone,

He groaned and dropped his head back into the pillow, "really, its Sunday!"

Amy chewed the smile that crept across her lips, seeing his discomfort, He looked even cuter when he was rattled,

"I told you we start early here"

Ty lifted his head again, this time his hair scattered around his eyes as they looked at her in disbelief "you said early morning! this is not morning !"

"come on!" she laughed, as she grabbed a cushion from the lounge and threw it at him. "we have work to do!"

Ty shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear and wake up his mind, He exhaled loudly and rolled over onto his back, his eyes quickly moving to Amy's face when he saw her jump back and gasp then look away. Ty's grins crept across his face slowly as he looked down at his bare chest and the sheet that just covered his waist. He stretched back, his arm behind his head as he watched her, seeing her cheeks flush and her feet step back. His eyes now electric. Enjoying the fact she seemed to want to look at him but was overrun by bashfulness.

"you, you .. you should get dressed I'll just wait for you downstairs, " Amy stuttered, backing away keeping her eyes on the floor.

Ty chuckled and sat up, his abs rolling as he moved, he stretched his arms out the sides and Amy heard his back crack as he yawned yet again, she had made it to the loft stairs without looking up, her face hot as was her hands.

"Amy, "he called after her, making her feet stop as they hit the top step,

"I'll be downstairs, "she said again, her back to him, her heart beating madly in her chest, she swallowed hard.

"Amy, " he said again, his voice softer this time, more inviting, "hey, please, turn around will you,"

She heard the bed move and his feet hit the floorboards, her eyes shut as she feared the worst.

"Please, "he insisted, his voice still friendly but a little more determined,

Amy turned her head, expecting him to be standing before her in his altogether, and secretly, in her deepest thoughts wanting him to be.

"open your eyes!" he laughed softly, seeing she had turned with the scrunched up tight. Slowly, as if tempting fate, Amy's eyes opened and she took a shuddery breath, as her expectant peepers fell on a smiling Ty, clad in PJ shorts that rode low on his hips, his arms now pulling a tee over his exposed chest. He grinned at her as he shook his head, his brown hair falling ever so sexily around his handsome face.

"give me five ok, "he said with a smile, his eyes locked on hers, as he walked over to the bathroom.

"we need to get a move on Ty, "Amy stammered, her temperature finally starting to drop, "I've got a lot of things I have to do today, "

"ok OK, "he called from the bathroom, he had only pushed the door half closed, leaving it ajar as he turned on the shower and got himself ready for the day. "stay there ok, " he called to her again, "um, actually, put on the coffee pot on hey, I'll be right with you"

Amy took a breath and walked back towards the kitchen, she filled the kettle and turned it on, shaking her head at herself in annoyed disbelief, That is wrong with you!, she asked her self, Turning around like that, hoping he was naked! my god! Seriously!.

She steadied herself as she heard the shower turn off and the door open, revealing and freshly cleaned and awakened Ty, now clad in a pair of blue jeans and not much else, He rubbed his hair with a towel as he quickly ran over to his bag and grabbed a fresh dark blue tee, his eyes traveled over at her, his smile broad as he shook his head and pulled the shirt on, his muscles moving as he slid it down his sides.

Amy swallowed again and was thankful the kettle whistle blew, giving her something to do rather than just stare at him. She pulled out two cups and put them on the table, then started to spoon in the coffee powder. Ty came over to her at the table and turned a chair backward, taking a seat, his arms over the back as he watched her. His smile broad and alive.

"so, chores?" he said, accepting the coffee cup from her when she handed it to him, "that's like, mucking out and feeding yeah"

Amy nodded, surprised he actually had an understanding of how a ranch worked "yes, we will look after this barn, I'll show you how to…."

"Amy, "Ty said, his smile still radiating at her, his eyes a bright green" I used to live on a Ranch remember, I may have been a kid, but I still watched the ranch hands, Im, not a total idiot you know"

Amy sat across from him, her smile a little apologetic, "I was just checking," she grinned, there eyes on each other as they sipped their coffee. The chemistry between them sparking with each twitch of their lips, each glint in their eye.

Amy finally broke the connection, taking a quick breath and diverting her eyes to the window, she could see the sun now shining over the foothills, illuminating the Ranch and bouncing off the fence rails.

Ty stood up, put the cups in the sink and walked over to the bed, as Amy watched him pull on some socks and then a pair of runners. He stood up, ran his hands through his hair, in an attempt to tame it, giving in and simply flicking it to the side with a flick of his head. He looked around as if thinking he may have forgotten something but then looked back at Amy, a smile of anticipation on his handsome face.

"you ready?" she asked, Walking over to the stairs, seeing him quickly walk over to his bag on the couch again and rummage through it, locating his phone, then looking up at her.

"I was born ready !" he grinned, his smile broad and cheesy, seeing Amy roll her eyes at the comment.

She stopped for a moment, looking at quizzically, seeing his face catch her questioning look,

"what ?" he asked, as he shoved his phone into his pocket, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"no reason, "Amy replied, "just, why, haven't you put your clothes an stuff away,? you can use this place as your own while you're here you know"

Ty's smile dropped slightly, not in anger or annoyance at her question, but in a way that showed Amy how much damage he carried inside. How his uncertainty over being accepted kept him ready to pull up stumps at any moment.

"I wasn't sure if I was staying If you and Jack wanted me here or…." he said softly his eyes falling to his belongings "I've got kind of used to living light and out of suitcases,"

She saw that look fill his eyes again, the same one she had seen when he realized his father was not meeting him at Heartland. It was a sadness, that of a lost child, trying to find where it truly belonged.

"Grandpa said you could stay, "she said with a little more determination in her tone, Her words bringing his gaze back to her.

"and you?" he asked, his eyes searching hers now, hoping for the answer he was looking for.

"I'll let you know after I see how good you are at shoveling manure!"

* * *

Jack came into the barn to check on how the morning was going and couldn't help but smile as he saw Amy filling feed buckets, each horse getting it's required and designed food intake. And Ty busily mucking out the second last stall. He was working quickly as precisely, his t-shirt wearing those telltale signs of hard work around his neck and armpits. Amy looked towards her grandpa, giving him a bit of a grin as she motioned towards the young man, who stood up, a little short of breath and dropped the final scoop of manure into the wheelbarrow.

"good morning, " Jack said, seeing Ty give him a small tired smile, as he put the muck rake down and bent to lift the barrow, sweat on his cheeks and forehead.

"Jack, "Ty said, as he wheeled the barrow past the two of them and proceeded to take it to the manure pile where he dumped it and then returned to the barn.

"hows it going this morning,? I see Amys given you a crash course in mucking out" Jack quipped. Looking rather amused at the young man's shoes, now covered in horse manure and stall bedding.

Ty gave a puffed laughed, and wiggled his toes, "I think I need those boots you spoke about,"

"I think you do indeed," Jack chuckled, "go get cleaned up and Amy and I'll finish off in here, then I've got a supply run for you two to handle for me,"

Ty took a deep breath, more than happy to pass on the remaining two stalls, nodding at Jack and running up the loft stairs, to shower for the second time that morning. Amy giggled and picked up the muck rake, shaking her head at the speed at which he departed.

"hows he really doing?" Jack asked, his voice a little lower, his eyes now on his granddaughter.

"he's doing ok I guess, like you said, he has some idea about ranch work, but it sounds like he didn't really do much of the work side of it when he lived in Montana, "

"they probably had staff for that, "Jack surmised, "the only son of one of the biggest Horse names in the States, I doubt he would have been allowed to muck out a stall, let alone, get his shoes dirty."

"he seems a little happier this morning though," Amy continued, "and when he isn't being a jerk, he's kinda funny and charming," Amy's eyes went a little bashful when she spoke, making Jack raise an eyebrow at her in alarm.

"now don't you go getting all caught up in that star-struck rubbish ok, he's too old anyway for the likes of you, "

"Grandpa!, I…" she protested, looking a little annoyed at him for even suggesting such a thing, but then defending the idea anyway "he's only 18 you know! "

"and your 16, and it ain't happening, you get my drift," Jacks warning tone was easily heard by his granddaughter, who pouted at him in annoyance.

"nearly 17, in a month" she rebutted,

"not happening!" Jack repeated, "end of story, understand!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, looking a little dejected as she heard Ty run down the stairs, dressed in a tight black tee that hugged his chest and an open button up shirt, that was a deep maroon with a tribal pattern down one sleeve, He had on dark jeans and his converse runners. With his hair now brushed and framing those green eyes perfectly. He looked even better now that he had before and Amy found it extremely hard to hide her smile of approval.

"so this supply run, he said, looking at Jack as Amy looked away, making Ty feel like he had interrupted something.

"yup, heres the list, you go to Maggies, Amy will show you the way, and the order will be ready for you, "Jack explained, "take my truck, and if you like, you two can catch some lunch while your there, my treat, just put it on my tab"

Ty smiled at the old cowboy, happy to actually do something other than shovel manure. He also appreciated the trust he was putting in him, he'd only known him for less than a day and he was sending him on an errand, allowing him to use his truck, and order on his tab at the local store. Ty smiled to himself, his mom wouldn't even let Ty use her credit card to buy groceries, let alone let him lose with her Jag or the limo. And here is a man who hardly knows him, putting trust in him. It wasn't a feeling Ty was used to, but he liked it.

Ty met Amy a few minutes later in front of the house, she had changed into a soft pink shirt and powder blue jeans, Ty unable to hide his appreciation of her color choice, he liked what he saw as she ran over to him, her jeans hugging her slender legs, showing the curve of her hips and the petiteness of her form.

Jack tossed Ty the truck keys and he looked around, trying to see where the truck was that he would be driving,

Amy sniggered, and tapped his shoulder pointing to a beat up old gold and white pickup that was parked a little way back from the house,

Ty's mouth dropped open slightly, "you're kidding me right?" he said,

"nope, that's a beauty hey, "Jack smiled, looking over at his pride and joy.

Ty turned to Amy, looking lost, "you cant be serious, he owns one of the biggest horse rehabilitation ranches in Alberta Canada and he drives around it that!"

Amy nodded and walked over to the truck, pulling the door open and jumping into the passenger seat," so Jeeves, you coming or and I driving myself " she gave Ty the cheekiest of grins as he shook his head and walked around to the other side of the truck and climbed behind the wheel,

"you drive slow now, now speeding or racing, I want that truck back in one piece, as well as my granddaughter ok" Jack warned.

Ty turned the key and the truck shuddered into life, spitting and backfiring as he pulled it into reverse and turned it around. "I don't think speeding is going to be a problem !" Ty called back as a bang emitted from the tailpipe followed by a puff of black smoke, "I think we will be lucky to get out of park!"

Jack waved to them as he headed into the house, the old truck spitting and rumbling down the drive to the open road.

* * *

"so tell me about Hudson," Ty said, his voice raised over the grumble of the engine,

"what do you want to know?" Amy asked,

"um, well, what do you and kids like you do for fun,?" He asked, his eyes on the road as he joined the main highway.

Amy didn't like being referred to as a kid, and it was even more prickly coming from Ty, did he actually view her as a child maybe? someone to hang out with and eat ice cream with ?.

He noticed her silence and looked over at her, curious as to why she didn't answer, "Amy, you ok?"

"yes, I'm fine, "she said flatly, "and Im, not a kid, Im nearly 17, "

Ty nodded, seeing now why she had clammed up on him and taking her point, "good to know, " he looked back at her, giving her a little smile, "when? "

"when what?"

"when do you turn 17?" he pushed, he wanted to get to know her, understand her and how she ticked. He couldn't explain it, but he needed to know more about this pretty blonde who sat across from him.

"in a month," she said, her eyes back on the road, secretly jumping for joy inside over the fact he wanted to talk to her and ask her things about herself.

"you having a party?" he inquired, "you must be, a hot girl like you,"

Amy blushed, "um I don't know, I was thinking of just having a family dinner, or"

"Amy, "Ty grinned, his eyes flicking towards her and then back to the road, "a family dinner! you are kidding me right, it's your 17th, not your 70th, you got to party like there's no tomorrow, !"

"I suppose I could have a few friends over, "Amy smiled, warming to the idea. She never really was the party type, but maybe, turning 17 was as good a time as any to let her hair down and have some fun. Celebrate the day, enjoy the moment.

"you should go for it,"He laughed, turning the bend and heading into the streets of Husdon, "it would be awesome"

"would you come?" she asked quickly, "if I had a party I mean, would you come as a…."

Ty slowed the old truck as he hit the main road that rolled through the small town, his eyes looking for Maggie's store that Jack told him about,

"would I come as ….what ?" he asked, his eyes now a mischevious green.

"you know, my guest, would you, the infamous Ty Borden, come to my birthday party if I was to have one, as my guest, ?" she asked, her eyes watching him intently as she saw his eyebrows raise in success when he saw the Maggies sign and pulled the truck into the bay in front of it.

"Nope, "he said quickly, as he turned the engine off and turned in his seat to look her square in the face,

Amys smile faded, taken a little aback by his refusal, He rubbed his jaw, seeing her look of disappointment, and liking it, she wanted him to come, and that pleased him. he spoke again, his eyes watching her for a reaction "but I would come as your date"

He gave her a wink and jumped out of the truck and looked around the surrounding street taking in the town of Hudson and what it had to offer.

Amy's cheeks flushed, as she sat still for a moment, his words resonating in her ears. What was that!, she asked herself, did he just tell her he was open to the idea of dating her, is that what he meant, or was he just being nice to the granddaughter of the man who was letting him stay at his Ranch for a while. Amy could feel her heart beating as he came to her window and tapped her shoulder, his arm resting on the window line.

"so Amy Fleming, are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to show the infamous Ty Borden around this cute little town. " He pulled the door open and offered her his hand, Making her blush yet again.

* * *

They went for a walk up the main strip that was Hudson Alberta, Amy showed Ty the different shops and attractions, from the movie theatre to the grocery store, the Hudson historical society museum, and finally stopping briefly for a pit stop at the main department store. They talked and laughed, Ty getting lost in the town history and loving the western look, He was relaxed and seemed happy, and Amy saw a different side to the snarky, edgy guy who had turned up on their doorstep the night before. His face was alive with wonderment and he talked about the different cities he'd been to, how he loved Vegas and Hollywood, but really loved the feel of the country and the calmness it gave him. He told her about his home in Montana, and about the life he left behind in New port, not holding back as Amy listened on with interest, enjoying hearing about what he had seen and where he had been, She did notice though that throughout their exchange, he steered clear of any conversations regarding his family, his mother or his father, it was like he had shut that part of his life off. and now, it was just him, and his experiences and his existence.

They finally made it to Maggies where Ty opened the door for Amy and she walked inside, She had completely forgotten who she had spent the best part of her morning with, his notoriety and public exposure never really being an issue for them. He was just Ty, and Amy liked this less public version a lot. They had bags from the department store on their arms, mostly purchased by Ty, clothes and boots and a few other personal items he hadn't packed when he left New Port.

The dinner was busy for a midday, the crowd the usual regulars with a few other new faces, which Ty wasn't aware of as he was new himself. Taking the populous as normal for that time of day.

Amy walked over to the counter, Ty, distracted as he looked through one of his bags, trying to locate a pair of aviator sunglasses that he had purchased.

Soraya walked over to Amy at the counter, the patrons around her, blocking her view of Amy's companion as he rifled through his purchases.

"Hey there Amy, "She said sweetly, "you back for another Pie, or maybe a milkshake?" she said her soft smile making Amy throw one at her in return,

"a milkshake, " Amy grinned, "that's a great idea, strawberry, please "

Soraya nodded, and went to turn to make the order, but stopped when a different voice, a nice voice but an unfamiliar voice cut into the exchange,

"make mine chocolate double scoop, with just a touch of mint,"

She turned back to see the deepest pair of green eyes smiling across the counter at her, his hands on either side of Amy as she looked up at him as he stood behind her.

"Um, oh ….. um, yes," Soraya stammered, watching Ty in starstruck shock, as he lent in closer to Amys ear and whispered "I'll be back in a sec ok, "

Amy nodded and took his bags from him as he walked off towards the bathrooms, his head slightly tilted downward, out of habit, avoiding peoples gazes as he passed.

"Oh my GOD! AMY!" Soraya almost squealed, "why didn't you tell me you were bringing him here, I would have changed my clothes, maybe fixed my hair!"

Amy giggled at her friend, and her panic over meeting Ty, Amy didn't see him like that now, he was simply Ty, a guy who was staying with them for a while. The stardom, the fandom, it didn't matter anymore.

"he's soo much cuter in real life!, "Soraya breathed, "what's he like, are the stories true? has he tried to kiss you or is he more a slow mover or is he not interested in that, or-or..."

Amy didn't know what to say, she didn't want to get caught up in all this hype over him being in Hudson, But she couldn't ignore it either, he was famous, and Hudson didn't get that many famous people come there way.

Amy heard some chatter behind her from a few patrons who watched Ty walk out of the bathroom, The two girls who sat at the table covered their mouths as he walked by, Feverently whispering to each other as he passed. There eyes on his body as he came to stand by Amy once again.

"Hey, " he said softly, sliding onto the stool next to her, "aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty friend,"

Soraya nearly collapsed behind the counter, her smile at Ty, shaky but sincere,

"this is Soraya, she's my best friend," Amy said with a smile, "Soraya, this is Ty "

"I know who he is, I… saw you on the tv, and …"

Ty lent forward, resting his elbow on the counter, getting a little closer to Amys best friend, and giving her a wink, "that's a really beautiful name"

"Its Spanish" she cooed,

Amy snorted and dropped her face, her hand covering her laugh, she knew Ty was playing, but she couldn't help but giggle at the way Soraya was lapping the attention up.

"AMY!" a voice called from the back of the diner and Amy cringed, she knew that high pitched, kind of nasal wine, and she was hoping she wouldn't run into her.

Soraya looked that way too, her smile fading, as the blonde beauty made her way through the patrons and stopped in from of Amy, her eyes locked definitely on Ty. He let his eyes travel to her briefly, his legs brushing Amy's thigh as it bounced on the stool next to her.

"Hi, Im Ashley Stanton, your dad knows my mother, "she said, her eyelashes fluttering at TY as he let his eyes wander over her, She was pretty, in an put together, fake kind of way, Easy on the eyes, he had to admit, but something else had grabbed his attention, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as his eyes were now on the four males who sat at the far corner of the diner, where Ashley had come from. He knew that look, those hushed exchanges. He'd seen them before.

"I won't hold that against her," he said flippantly looking past Ashley as three of the four young men got up after one final shielded exchange and walked over towards them,

Ty stood up now, instantly on the defense, even though to look at him from the other side, you wouldn't have known it, he kept his eyes aimed at Ashley, his gaze actually sidestepping her as he took his stance behind Amy. His chest now close to her back as she sat on her stool, his arm sliding around her and resting ever so casually on the beach next to her, giving the impression of him having his arm around her slightly. Amy felt the almost contact, his body heat near hers, and she quickly took a sip of her milkshake, as Soraya gave her an {Oh My God he's touching you! You lucky cow!} Look,

"Amy, "one of the boys called, making her turn and look in their direction, her face turning a little white and unsure when she realized who it was,

"Jesse" Amy said in a half whisper, Ty feeling her tense up slightly, causing him to look down at her in concern, her sudden apprehension sending a message to Ty that maybe this guy had a connection to Amy, she obviously knew him, and by the look on her face, she didn't seem to happy about his presence.

"whos Jesse?" he asked instinctively,

"that would be me, "The young man stated, "and why the hell do you have your arm around my girlfriend?"

* * *

Ty's stomach flipped, but he stayed stoic on the outside, Not giving away the sudden thud of his heart, {Boyfriend?} he said to himself, His green eyes looked down at Amy as she quickly got up, now standing between the two young men who were eyeing each other off.

The patrons around the area of the counter sensed the tension and some backed away, giving these two contenders the room their body language demanded.

Ty let a dry grin cross his handsome face, he had met guys like this before, hell, he had been one of them, he could tell he was born to money, similar to Ty, he had the clothes the hair, the fancy key fob on the gold key chain. That confidence that money demanded, the attitude that somehow, those beneath your income line, where somehow also beneath you socially too.

"Hey Jesse, "Amy said, in the softest of whispers, she leaned forward and gave a small, noncommital hug, Knowing full well Ty was behind her and watching her interactions.

Jesse let his hand snake around Amy's waist pulling her closer to him, that little bit father from Ty's side, his brown eyes watching Ty as he gave her a gentle but commanding kiss on the cheek.

"you never said you were in town today," he said, his thumb running over the soft cheek, claiming ownership.

Ty grinned again as he lent back against the counter, his head turning ever so gently to Soraya, his eyes giving her chills.

"so, do I get that milkshake or? "he smiled, his voice thick with flirt, Ty was in full playboy mode now, knowing he had an audience and enjoying the intimidation it gave them to see the females in the room swoon and bend to his every desire. He was a pro at this game of cat and mouse, he'd spent the better part of his young adult life perfecting it. No one saw the vulnerable, unsure Ty that dwelled behind the amazing grin, those come to me, eyes, He buried his real feelings he had in that moment, feelings of disappointment at the knowledge that this amazing girl, who stood before him, who he had felt things for that he couldn't explain, was actually already taken by another, although not hard to believe, as she was something special, it still shocked him to think, that this jerk before him, held her heart.

"of course, Um double choc right, two scoops, "Soraya breathed, backing away and starting the order,

"ahuh, "Ty threw another Borden smile her way, feeling Amy's eyes on him. "with a hint of mint, " he winked and saw Soraya blush, "that's my girl"

He slowly turned his head back to Jesse, giving him a look of complete ambivalence. Rocking Jesse Stanton's resolve to the core.

Ashley looked on at the powerplay between the two alpha males, hunger in her eyes, Jesse was her brother, but she couldn't help but notice how this newcomer, this good-looking, confident, challenger to the Stanton's home turf seemed to be gaining ground by the second.

Jesse Stanton had reigned over Hudsons younger population as its ruling social monarch since he started kindergarten, His family name, The Stanton name, was one of the largest in the Horse business, owning and operating Briar Ridge, a high end high priced horse stud, catering the the elite and those who want a pony that costs nearly as much as the family home. His mother Val ran the empire since her husband passed away suddenly from a heart attack when the children were young, Val, had taken on the world, proving to the town of Hudson and Calgary itself that a Stud could be run and prosper under the management and guidance of a woman. Val was a businesswoman first, and a mother second, training her children nearly as hard as she trained her stock. Ashley, although rebellious and contrite, was a product of her mother's wealth, her disregard for those who were less fortunate than herself sometimes made it hard for Amy and Soraya to consider her in their friend camp. Amy, although now, part of one of the largest horse properties in Alberta, was still not considered in the same circle as Ashley held her own family. The Stantons were old money, money that came from generations upon generations of high-end landowners in the province. Heartland, although now financially viable and rivaling Briar Ridge, since Lisa and Jacks union and merge with Fair Field, started from humble beginnings, this, in Ashley's eyes meant Amy, although allowed to dwell in the circle that was the elite, still, actually wasn't a member in the true sense of the word.

Jesse was in training to one day be the owner-operator of the Briar Ridge conglomerate. He was now in his senior year, and a star student, with his sights set on Yale or alike once he graduated.

Jesse was also, first and foremost a party boy, a high society rich brat who came from wealth and exuded it. He drove the best cars, he wore the best clothes, he smiled the perfect, yet concited smile. He also didn't like to lose, and seldom let anyone come anywhere close to allowing that to happen.

He watched Ty, seeing the confidence, seeing the unspoken challenge to his throne in those green eyes. Ty was a threat, to not only his empire and his standing in the community, but to his hold on the one thing he wanted to possess more than the need he had to rule, and that was Amy.

Ty smiled at Soraya as she passed him his milkshake, holding the connection a little longer than was appropriate. He took a seat yet again on the stool where Amy had been sitting, Ashley sliding in next to him, trying to get in his eye-line, knowing that this was the first time ever there was a player in town that had a chance to dethrone her brother, and if she played her cards right, she could possibly be the one on his arm at the victory parade.

"Ive heard of you,"Jesse finally said, seeing Amys eyes flicker over towards Ty again as Ashley threw him a playful smile, "your that son of the starlet, the one that was on the news, out here to play on the family farm" His contempt for not only Ty and Amys interest in him but his big fish in a small pond persona getting the better of him. Hudson was his fishbowl and he wasn't about to share any of it with this out of towner.

Ty rubbed his jaw, his green eyes playing with Ashley as she sidled closer to him. "funny, I haven't heard of you," he said, an obvious lack of interest on his face.

Jesses smile disappeared as his two friends looked at him, waiting for him to react.

"you're from Cali, surfer dude," Jesse pushed, "bit of a duck out of water up here, "

"he's not from Califonia, "Amy chimed in, remembering her chat with Ty that morning, "he's actually from M…"

"Hollywood,"Ty cut in, his stare now holding Amy and silencing her, "born and bred"

"Wow, really! you know anyone famous, like movie stars?" Ashely asked, her eyes alive with possibilities.

Ty grinned, "some, grew up around them, so yeah, I could hook you up, if your out that way"

Ashley let out a slight squeal, seeing Amy narrow her eyes and Jesse look away. Amy was seeing the Ty that she saw in the magazines and on the tv and she didn't like this version of the young man who was currently staying with them, the Ty that had talked with her, shared a little bit of his story and had made her feel special was nowhere to be seen. This Ty was cocky and aloof, using his status and social standing as a weapon, rather than a tool. No wonder the press and the papers crucified him if this is how he portrayed himself. He had a devil may care attitude, with a flirt meter that was off the charts. Amy took a breath, feeling a hot annoyed sensation in her chest, she hated the way Soraya and Ashley hung of his every word, their smiles, and attention on him and never wavering. She didn't know why it was riling her so. She could feel the anger swelling in her chest as his attention went everywhere and not…..at her.

"Well, Ty, " Ashley purred, "we are having a party tonight at the guests lounge at Briar Ridge, I'd love it if you'd like to come, I can show you how the other half lives, and parties, "She gave Ty a gentle squeeze of his hand as it rested on the counter. Ty's eyes flicking to Amy and then to Jesse,

"As long as it ok with your bro, I'm in," Ty replied, "don't want to ruffle the local's feathers,"

Jesse smiled, but fumed inside, this kid had to go, and he intended to make sure it happened sooner than later."no no,by all means, come and enjoy the fun, im sure we can show you how we party here in Hudson, "he tightened his grip on Amys waist, making her look up at him in surprise, not liking being treated like a toy of a possessive child. "you'l be there won't you babe," he said, going to give her a quick kiss on the lips, which Amy avoided, her annoyance at him and Ty showing,

Ty's gut churned, he felt the anger rise when he saw Jesse try to kiss her, relieved when she pulled away. Maybe this relationship wasn't standing on sturdy ground as he had first thought, Amy seemed more focused on keeping her boyfriend at arm's length than anything else. Ty grinned to himself, maybe there was hope after all.

"what is with you!" she whispered towards Jesse, confused over his behavior, this was not the Jesse she thought she had feelings for.

"well, then, it's a date, "Ty replied, as he pulled out his phone and checked the time, he lent back, his eyes once again on Soraya, "you'll come right, say you will, being Amys best friend an all, Im sure you lovelies travel in packs, "

Soraya gave him the dreamiest of smiles, as she nodded, "definitely Ty, Amy And I will be there"

"awesome, "Ty said, turning back to a silent Amy, as she glared at her friend and her announcement that they would attend.

"Well, Amy, "Ty said, directing his comment now directly at her, looking at her properly for the first time since this encounter had begun, "we, being you and me, need to get going, time is a wasting and Jack will be wondering where you have run off with me too,"

Jesse looked at Amy, his temper rising as Ty jumped off the stool, took a quick sip of his drink, and took Amys hand, turning back to Soraya briefly, as he gently pushed his milkshake in her direction, "its all yours beautiful, " he whispered, giving her a wink and then pressing a twenty dollar bill into her hands.

Soraya didn't know whether to laugh, or speak, or giggle or squeal, she just stood there watching Ty as he stood up and picked up the shopping bags Amy and he had collected previously, "your ready " he asked. Slipping through the group of young adults, pulling Amy behind him, her mouth slightly open as he guided her towards the door of the diner. Knowing the sight of Amy following him, hand in hand was ripping Jesses very soul apart. It was a display of Tys ability to claim anything he wanted, and he knew Jesse got the message loud and clear.

He pulled the door open, flicked on his aviators and turned back briefly, his shaded eyes locking to his adversaries for the last time.

"see ya tomorrow, little J, "he smiled, watching Jesse's lip curl at the pet name he had chosen for him.

"bye Ty, "Ashely called, her eyes on his chest as the dark material stretched across it as he held the door open.

"Ashley, Soraya, till tomorrow, "He grinned and then with one last dip of his head, his hair falling ever so sexily across his brow her led Amy out the door.

"Oh, I can't WAIT" Jesse spat, his eyes filled with hatred as he watched his girlfriend be lead away, willingly too by the looks of it, by another man.

When they got to Jacks truck Amy pulled her had sharply from Tys grasp and climbed in, taking her seat and slamming the door, her brow crinkled in anger, her arms folded across her chest, she waited for Ty to put the shopping and supplies in the back, and then climb behind the wheel, he seemed oblivious to her annoyance as he reversed the truck out and started to head for home.

"what a jerk, "he laughed, his eyes on the road, his smiled one of sarcastic humor.

"and you weren't?" Amy cut in, her blue eyes now watching Ty with disbelief,

"no, I was playing, "Ty corrected, "he's just a dick, "

"oh really, " Amy replied, her anger building at him, but not really knowing why "there were two dicks as you call them in the diner today, and I honestly don't know which one was the bigger!"

Ty's eyes suddenly snapped over to her, his mouth open as he broke into a deep laugh, he slowed the truck and pulled it to the side of the road as he shook with laughter, His head on the steering wheel. Amy fuming at him, knowing what she said had come out wrong,

"stop laughing at ME!" she yelled, her eyes now catching the giggle herself, realizing her words and her analogy did sound terribly funny. "I didn't mean it like that"

"I hope not, "he breathed, trying to regain his composure, "cos if you did, well, I know who would have won,"

He gave her the cheekiest of smiles, making her look away, her lip curling at his comment. Her cheeks flushing as well,

They sat in the quiet for a bit, getting there giggles under control, Ty finally turning to her and sucking in one last chuckle, "so he's your boyfriend? " His green eyes were calm now, as they sat on the side of the road, they searched hers, wanting confirmation.

Amy nodded, looking at her hands, "yeah, I suppose so, we go out an stuff, but I don't know if …" she stopped, closing her mouth, not wanting to share her innermost thoughts about her relationship with someone she only just me. She looked at him, her life story on the tip of her tongue, she didn't know why he was so easy to talk to, it was like when he looked at her, she could just let her feelings out, good or bad, secret or not, she wanted to just blurt it all out and tell him everything . She took a breath, controlling her verbal diarrhea.

"why were you like that just then" she finally asked, her blue eyes now watching him.

Ty took a breath and turned back to look at the road, his eyes not wanting to look at her, for fear of showing his true feelings.

"I was just playing, Amy," he said softly, his voice low, knowing now, sitting in that truck, next to her that he probably shouldn't have.

"I don't understand Ty, you told me that, that, isn't you, but then you go and carry on like some holly wood party boy and hide who you really are, "she turned on the seat, trying to get him to look at her, "that wasn't the Ty I met this morning , that wasn't the Ty who helped me with the horses or who was walking with me and checking out the stores . why do you hide him away when you're around people like that, "

She waited for him to answer, but saw he wasn't going to, his eyes now looking at his hands as they flexed on the steering wheel.

"what are you afraid of Ty?" She asked, " why do you hide behind that image all the time, Soraya and even Ashley would still have liked you had you been yourself, you didn't need to be that guy, the one in the magazines"

"Maybe that is me, "he said softly, "maybe It is who I really am, its what everybody expects isn't it"

"come on TY, you don't mean that, "Amy didn't understand why he was acting like this, he had been fine in the morning, he had opened up and shown her a side of him that she could tell he didn't really let people see all that often, was it because he was afraid to trust people, god knows he had every right to be guarded, from what her grandfather had told her about his back story, he had been betrayed by nearly everyone he ever let close to him. But Amy had thought they shared something that morning, he had let her in, be it only a little window into his world, but he had allowed it, But now, the bravado was back, the attitude had returned and she didn't really understand why he had felt the need to shield himself in that way.

"you don't know me, Amy,, "he finally said his voice a little hurt as he finally turned to look at her " I'm just the rich kid whose father left behind on your doorstep, please don't try to tell me who I should be, you have no clue who I really am at all!"

"but I want to know," she said softly, "I really liked that Ty I met this morning, and ….I think … he liked me "

Amy's voice trembled slightly when she finished her last words, not knowing why she had told him that,

Ty shut his eyes, and took a breath, he could feel her breaking through his defenses, and the harder he built those walls, the faster they crumbled, what was it about this girl that let her see right into his soul. He had never met anyone like her before. She was his own form of kryptonite.

"why are you with that jerk Amy " he finally asked, the question had been buried in the back of his throat since he saw Jesse attempt to kiss her.

"I, I don't know, we kind of just fell together, you know, one minute you're just friends the next your, well kissing In the backseat of his truck," she felt her cheeks flush, knowing that sounded terrible, what must Ty think of her. The Stupid country girl who was dating someone she didn't even really like because well, they kissed in his truck, how pathetic was that,!

"you shouldn't sell yourself so short Amy, "Ty replied, "you deserve way better than Jesse Stanton"

Amy blushed, and looked at her hands, that persona was melting away again, and the Ty she had spent the morning with was once again just under the surface.

"and you deserve better than Ashley Stanton" she replied, then dropped her eyes again, needing to test the waters once again, something else had happened in Maggies that was still niggling at her and making her wonder where Tys feelings actually fell,

"you deserve someone nice, "she pushed, "like …. Soraya, "

There she put it out there, her lips trembling when she did but she did it all the same. She had watched him flirt openly with her best friend and she had seen how taken Soraya was with him and his charms. Maybe this was her turn to be happy, maybe Ty was meant for her. If this was true, Amy decided that she wouldn't stand in her friend's way. Soraya was the kindest most beautiful person inside and out that she knew, and if she wanted Ty and Ty wanted her, then Amy would not stand in the way. No matter how much it was going to hurt.

Ty chuckled and shook his head, as he turned the ignition key and let the truck rumble back to life, "Soraya is really nice, cute as a button too, " he said, as he pulled the truck out onto the road again, his eyes now following the direction sign and turning left on the cowboy trail.

Amys' heart sank, he confirmed it, he basically told her where his interests lied, And sadly it wasn't in her favor.

They drove for a little while longer, her lip in a gentle pout as she tried to absorb what he had said.

"I think that's great, "she finally said, forcing a fake smile, seeing his eyes flick her way, his lip curling into a smile,

"Amy, will you stop, " he smiled, his green eyes on the road ahead, "I said she was cute, but she's not who I'm interested in, "

Amy was looking at her hands, and couldn't hide the smile that came across her as he said those words.

"and who would that be? " she asked, her voice a soft whisper, seeing his smile increase two-fold as he turned the next corner.

"that's my business, "Ty chuckled, "cant be giving away all my secrets on the first day can I, I hardly know you"

Amy felt her heart jump slightly as his smile grew into an open mouth laugh, he flicked his eyes to her and twitched his eyebrow, playing with her with his eyes as he drove off down the road. The old gold truck rattling along the country highway, its two occupants, now at a friendly in pass. Each wanting to know more. But both terrified by the intensity of the connection between them.

To be continued


	4. The Prodigal Son Chapter 4

_**A/N: I dont own Heartland or any of its characters.**_

 **Chapter 4**

As the old Chevy truck rattled up to the homestead, Amy saw Ty's eyes brighten as he recognized the black sedan parked in front of the house. She saw the hope in his eyes that maybe, just maybe, that car signified his fathers return. Not that he wasn't enjoying his time at Heartland because he was, but the chance to actually finally see his father face to face after a year of unwanted and not asked for separation was way too tempting for the young man to ignore. He had no delusions to expect it to be a happy father-son reunion. His relationship with Brad had always been a turbulent one. Ty pushing the boundaries, Brad trying to control him, with rules upon rules, but not living by the same guidelines himself. Brad wasn't the best full-time parent. He was power driven, business focused and didn't really understand patience and tolerance when it came to his family, be that his wife, or his son. He took risks, he played hard, and growing up around such a role model had given Ty the same bravado. The relationship between Lilly and Brad was a complicated one. Lilly had her film life, her public status that took her far from Brads side for months at a time. She usually, when Ty had been small, took Ty with her, letting him live the life of the starlet's child, looked after by Nannies and bodyguards while his mother worked the screen.

Brad, in her absence, lived the life of the single businessman. Craving attention, Not held down by commitment and duty. Only stepping into the role of a part-time father when Lilly decided Ty needed a more stable home life once he reached school age.

Her time away from her boys, grew and lengthened, from a few weeks to months to the couple spending most of the year apart. Ty somewhere lost in between. The product of an unwanted divide.

He loved his parents, even though they hardly noticed him as he grew, both preferring work and the allure of the almighty dollar than their sons time and love. Ty got used to being alone, he had staff, he had caretakers who funnily enough, meant more to him that his parents did most days. And as he grew the world they tried so hard to hide from him became more and more apparent to his young eyes. He was introduced to the constant changing of the guard that were his father's secretaries and personal assistants. From Betty to Mia Tang, to Daphne and Loretta, they came and they went, sharing his father's world as well as his vacant bed. It wasn't surprising his mother found love elsewhere, even though Ty hated her choice in men, he understood why she strayed. Brad was a hard man to love. He took more than he gave, he consumed rather than shared. He was always after the next big win, be it a new breed horse or a new woman. He hunted the elusive happy ending, never realizing that he already had it right in front of him.

Ty left Montana and his home, in his early teens, moving to Hollywood with his mother, spending 6 months in one state and 6 months back with his father. This is when the so-called perfect famous family started to really break down. Ty was older and started to see the lies and the falsehoods that were is parents. His loyalty ripped between the two of them. Causing him to spiral and rebel, living the fast life himself now, taking, using and not caring who got hurt along the way. It was his way of coping with his world as it disintegrated around him. With the final split coming when Lilly walked in on Brad with his then personal assistant, Daniela in her bed, in her home, in front of her then 17-year-old son.

Lilly moved to New Port, Taking an angry and rebellious Ty with her. In an attempt to start again or at least gain some perspective. Brad in his guilt for finally realizing his wife had left him, for apparently real this time, sent his second in charge, Wade Dalton to join her, as her assistant and advisor. His attempt to keep her secure and safe. His attempt to show her he cared about her and his son and their security. Unbeknown that Wade had already fractured what was left of the Lilly and Brad partnership, infecting her with his lies and his charm, turning her once and for all against, not only her estranged husband but also her infecting her love for her son.

His impact on Ty's world started the day Wade started working for Brad but intensified a little before the move to New Port, Wade had little time for Ty, he was an unwanted distraction, a tie for Lilly to her life with Brad. The abuse had started as emotional in the beginning, an unkind word here, and scornful look there, his power over Lilly causing distance and anger in her relationship with her child. Ty stopped being the wonder child, the boy who was destined for greatness, his school grades dropped, along with his attendance, he got into fights, he destroyed what few friendships he had. And Lilly's attempts to pull in her now problem child, just made the distance and resent grow between them. When Wade discovered manipulating a teen was a lot harder than a child, the abuse took on a more sinister nature, with bruises and cuts being explained away as the by-product of Tys now anti-social behavior. They never talked about it, even though Lilly knew those discipline sessions where so much more than a simple intervention. She closed her mind to it, losing herself in the bottle and hiding from the guilt. trying to buy her sons love with cars and gifts and anything he so desired. New Port saw a paradigm shift for the tortured young man, Ty was now older, Brad was absentee and Wade, well, Wade now ruled, his corruption of Lilly Borden now complete.

Ty never mentioned the abuse to his father, fearing his response, fearing he would somehow think less of him for allowing it to happen thinking he was weak. It was a shame that Ty wore like a mantle, a stigma that tainted his soul. To the public world that followed his every move he was the problem child, the rebellious one. Who played hard and squandered his position, his money, his name the true essence of the prodigal son.

And in his torment, he kept it that way, the door to the darkness closed from the world. From everyone.

He looked over at Amy, and gave her a quick grin, as he jumped out of the truck and looked towards the house. His heart beating, his palms sweating.

"is that your dad's car?" Amy said softly, as she came up next to him. Seeing his hesitation, but also noticing the glint of hope that ran through his emerald eyes.

He gave her yet another smile and slid his fingers through hers, taking her hand and quickly running up the porch steps, Amy in step with him, enjoying the friendly connection and his willingness to have her next to him.

As he opened the door, his eyes also noticed another vehicle, parked in front of the barn, A black Jeep wrangler, with all the trimmings, its paint job sparking in the sun.

Ty stepped into the kitchen, his eyes looking around the room, the expectation on his features as Amy came through behind him, her hand still in his.

Ty's eyes fell on Jack, who stood up as soon as he heard the screen door squeak, giving Ty a soft smile, also aware of the expectant glance Ty gave to the empty room.

There was the sound of the bathroom door and Ty's eyes followed Jacks as Thomas Mackay came through the lounge room doorway, his eyes locking to the Young Borden as he took a quick short breath.

"Ty, "he smiled,

"Thomas, "Ty replied, his eyes looking past him. Trying to lock onto their wanted, expected, hopeful target.

"Im sorry kid, "Thomas said, knowing that look and feeling guilty for not being able to give the young man what he was looking for.

Ty looked confused, "That's dad's car, "he breathed, "he's back right?"

Amy saw the look in his eyes, it was that of an expectant child, waiting for his parent to come through the door after a long day at work. She knew that look, she had experienced that wanting, that feeling in the pit of your stomach when all you want is to see the one you love and wait for. She had done it herself, standing at the mudroom door, wondering when her dad, the rodeo star would walk through and scoop her up into his arms.

Amy waited for ten years, so Ty's pain was not a stranger to her. And her heart bled for him as she saw that same desperation as he watched Thomas, waiting for a response.

"He's not here Ty, He told me to drop off a car for you, and to give you this, "he put his hand out to the young man, who hadn't moved since he had entered the room. Ty swallowed and reached forward, feeling eyes on him as he suddenly let Amy's hand go, his fingers slipping into his jeans pocket as his eyes looked down at the platinum credit card in his hand.

"a car and money" he whispered, shaking his head softly as he rolled his lip, the hope disappearing into disappointment and resentment, "typical, "

"He said he will call you in a week or two "Thomas continued, "he's a bit tired up, so had to extend his trip indefinitely,"

"of course, he has, "Ty said under his breath, Amy seeing the coldness flick through his eyes, She went to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged the contact away. His walls now up and protecting him.

"you're going to stay for lunch, "Jack said, smiling awkwardly at Thomas who gave him a worried look, his eyes flicking back to Ty as he flipped the credit card around in his hand.

"no Jack, I have a meeting, but thank you for the invite, "he redirected his gaze to the still and reserved Ty. " Im heading back to Montana for a few weeks, so If you need me, just call ok"

Tys head suddenly lifted, his eyes gleaming at the mention of his home. "let me come with you Thomas," he asked, his eyes darting briefly to Jack, not wanting to offend his hospitality, but the chance to actually return home, was way too tempting to simply let slide by. "no offence Jack, I appreciate you letting me stay but.."

Jack smiled, understanding where Ty was coming from and not taking offense at Tys obvious need to return to his childhood home.

Amy however, didn't hold that understanding, she took a small step away, taken aback at how fast he jumped at the chance to leave Canada and Heartland and….her.

"he wants you to stay here Ty, "Thomas finally said, "that's actually why I'm here, "Thomas turned to Jack and passed him a document, papers wrapped in a blue binder, "Brad has asked if you could sign this Jack, its just an agreement to manage Tys trust while Brad is away"

Tys mouth fell open, "what the hell, "he breathed,

Jack raised his hand, not knowing what to say, he hadn't agreed to this, and he wasn't sure he wanted to take on such a responsibility.

"it's a simple document Jack, temporarily giving you power of attorney over Tys trust funded expenditure while he's in your care, "Thomas exclaimed, "as Ty is not yet 21, he needs to have an advocate, and Brad would like that to be you"

Jack looked at Ty, seeing the disbelief in his green eyes, "I don't know Thomas, this is not what Brad and I discussed"

"Unbelievable!" Ty hissed, as he turned on his heels and stormed out of the kitchen, the screen door slamming in his wake, Amy jumped as he pushed past her, feeling his tension and anger as his shoulder brushed hers.

"I'm sorry Thomas, but I don't know about this, "Jack continued, seeing Amy's eyes follow Ty as he disappeared down the front porch.

"I know this is hard to understand, But Brad is worried that if Ty doesn't have some control over him and his actions, well, I'm sure you've seen the magazines and the stories, he can be quite a handful and the press love to document his failures"

"but me?" Jack exclaimed, "I hardly know the kid, it should be you, you at least have a relationship with him"

Thomas nodded, "yes, I can see why you would say that, But I'm affiliated with the company, and thus my loyalties lie there first. This trust is a family fund that has been created by Lilly and Brad, for TY, he does not get full access to it until he is 21, so, for now, he has an allowance and expense fund that is governed by an advocate, Brad and Lilly hold the main authority over the trust, but as Brad is not here, he needs someone else to manage the account and to control the financial flow to his son. "Thomas stopped, pointing to the document," he's chosen you as your allowing Ty to stay here, and he knows you will look after him and his finances while he is here"

Amy looked at Jack, bewilderment in her eyes, Seeing Jack rub his chin, and look at the papers as he read the print.

"he has a monthly allowance, paid into his account at a rate of $7000 A month. That's for his day to day"

Jacks mouth dropped open, "you're paying a kid of 18 $7000 A month!" he exclaimed,

Thomas pursed his lips, he didn't make the rules, he just enforced them "and that's not including the credit line that Brad will control remotely."

"geez, "Jack said, rubbing his face, "no wonder this kid is out of control, he's got no limits, no boundaries, "Well Jack, you can review his allowance if you sign, Brad is happy to go with whatever you feel is right or just,"

"now hang on a goddam moment, "Jack rebutted, "I'm not responsible for this young man! It's not my place to decide such things, that his parents job, not mine"

Thomas took a deep breath, his face growing concerned, "I get it, Jack, I really do, but I have to tell you, that if you don't sign and become Tys advocate, then Brad will have no other choice but to send Ty back to California, "

"no Grandpa" Amy chimed in, her face filled with concern "please, "Amy knew Ty had issues with living in New Port, he hadn't explained to her why, but she could tell it was not a place he wanted to be.

"there had to be another way around this Thomas" Jack asked, seeing the plea in Amy's eyes but not feeling comfortable with taking this young man's life under his wing.

"Well Jack, you're the only thing stopping Brad from sending Ty back to New Port and his mother, and I'll be honest with you, California isn't the safest place for Ty to be"

Jacks eyes watched Thomas, seeing the hidden message behind the businessman's words.

"If you don't do this Jack, Im afraid I've been asked to put him on the next available flight"

"Grandpa Please, "Amy said softly, "don't let this happen, "

Jack took a breath, looking at his granddaughter and then back at Thomas and then at the papers, He rubbed his mustache and then his eyes, exhaling loudly as he pulled a pen from his shirt pocket.

"Im not happy about this, but if this is what we need to do, to give that boy some stability then ok,"

Amy ran over to her grandfather and hugged him, Her relief showing, "thank you, grandpa, this is amazing, I can't wait to tell Ty that he….."

"no, "Jack said, as he scribbled his signature across the line, "leave him be, I'll talk to him about this later myself"

Amy nodded, as Jack folded the papers and handed them back to Thomas, "and you tell Brad that this is by no means the end of this or his responsibility to his son, He needs to get his butt back here and be a goddam father to that boy!" Jack's tone was hot and authoritative, He had little time for men who ran from responsibility, especially when it involved their kids.

Thomas left not long after their exchange, he didn't speak to Ty or try to locate him before he left, deciding to better leave well enough alone.

Amy found Ty in the backfield, he was running his hand along a grey roan's mussel, as the horse nudged him in his chest. She approached slowly, his back to her as he focused on the horse, she didn't want to push him, Amy had seen the anger in his eyes when he left the house, and she actually really didn't know what to say. Jack had told her to leave the conversation about the advocacy to him. So, all she really had to work with was distraction.

"his name is Mambo," she said softly, Letting her hand slide along the roan's soft blue coat.

"Mambo," Ty said softly, the horse nudging him again, He didn't look at Amy, but he was glad she had found him and relieved she hadn't pushed him to talk. He wasn't really up to sharing his feelings right at that moment.

"and that is Peaches, "she continued, pointing to a Palomino at the far end of the field, "that's his buddy",

Ty chuckled, "good name, "he said, "whats their story?"

"well Mambo loves Peaches, and Peaches, well, she's not completely sold, she still misses her other buddy who passed away a few months ago,"

"lovers quarrel," Ty said softly, letting his hand play with Mambos mane,

"no, not really, Mambos a gelding "Amy giggled, "that's part of the problem"

"Ouch, "Ty laughed, his eyes finally looking over at her, letting her see he appreciated her being there but not barraging him with questions.

"so, you up for going for a ride," she asked, keeping her voice light, he seemed responsive to talking as long as it was nothing to do with his family, in particular, his father.

"Um, yeah, I haven't ridden for a while" he offered, "so I might be a bit rusty"

"well then, you can ride Peaches, she's a little more, shall we say easy then Mambo can be" Amy smiled at TY, seeing him raise his eyebrow at her, his hand on Mambos muzzle again as the horse nibbled at his shirt, "although, he does seem to like you, so maybe, we can give it a go"

Ty grinned as Amy handed Ty a lead rope that he attached to Mambos halter, He waited for Amy to retrieve Peaches from the field and then they both walked the two horses towards the barn, where they tied them up with the cross ties and gave them both a good brush down. Ty's eyes watching the blue roan as he moved about a bit when Peaches was near.

They tacked up and Amy lead the two mounts out into the afternoon sun. Ty following her, still looking a little despondent but trying to hide it from her.

"ok, we will go down by the river, it's an easy ride, so you shouldn't have too many problems, "She said, as she handed Mambos reigns to Ty. He took them as Amy mounted Peaches and stood looking up at her, his green eyes giving nothing away.

"this party, "he said suddenly, as he flicked the reigns around Mambos neck and lifted his foot to find the stirrup, "you still planning on going "

Amy chewed her lip, taken aback by the question, "Maybe, I haven't really decided, why?"

"no reason, I was thinking of going, "He said with a smile, "raise some hell, "

"really? "Amy replied as she kicked Peaches into a slow walk, Ty now sitting in the saddle on Mambo, He adjusted his position slightly, it had been a long time since he had been on a horse, it felt familiar, yet different, and he panicked a bit when Mambo sidestepped and pranced around a bit on the spot.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, "Amy said, her tone low and calm as she pulled Mambo up next to her, her fingers through the reigns, she saw Ty's sudden uncertainty, his riding skills there but maybe not to the level that Mabo needed.

Amy settle the Roan, leaning over towards him and rubbing his neck softly, she looked up at Ty who watched her in amazement, the horse's ears turning in her direction and his stance taking a calmer nature.

"how did you do that?" he asked, looking at her with an appreciative smile, "he settled as soon as you touched him"

Amy blushed and handed Ty back the reigns, "he should be good now, just try to stay calm, he's feeding on your nervousness, let's just take it slow, "

Ty nodded, as he watched Amy kick Peaches into a slow walk, Ty, following suit and clicking his tongue, his heels squeezing gently into Mambos flanks encouraging him on.

The two of them walked slowly along the river trail, Amy slightly ahead of Ty as he watched her hips sway as she moved on the saddle. He wanted to talk to her, share how he felt, let her know why he had stormed away from the house. He knew she was bound to have questions, and for the first time in his life, he actually wanted to share his feelings with someone. He didn't quite understand the feeling he got when he was with this little blonde cowgirl. She wasn't his usual pick, and if someone had asked him if he could have interest in a horsey girl a month ago, he would have punched them and denied it wholeheartedly. But there was just something about Amy Fleming that drew him to her.

The ride went well, Mambo tested Ty a few times, balking at the river crossing and nipping at Peaches when she came to close, Amy was suitably impressed with his horsemanship, it improved and seemed to come back to him as the afternoon rolled on. By the time they were heading back to the barn, he was trotting comfortably in front of her and Peaches, his body in sync with Mambo and they matched each other's rhythm. Amy watched his brown hair move in the breeze, the sight of him on horseback making her feel warmer than the afternoon sun. He looked good in the saddle, there was a quiet confidence, a steadiness that showed the command of his steed, Amy couldn't help but smile, as she watched his back and hips rock with Mambos hoof falls. His broad shoulders rolling with it as he turned to smile at her.

"so, did I pass the test?" he asked, his eyes watching her as he pulled Mambo up at the barn.

"you did ok for a city boy" she teased,

"not a city boy" he corrected, "Montana remember!"

"fine, "she smiled, "ok for an American than"

He glared at her, "not actually American either, strike two"

Amy slid down from Peaches, looking at him with interest.

"last time I checked, Montanan was an American state" she pushed.

"yes, that is true "Ty replied, his feet hitting the ground now also, "but I wasn't born there, I was raised there, there's a difference,"

Amy came up beside him, leading Peaches behind her, "where were you born then?"

Ty paused, seeing it was killing her not knowing, "well, Dads family originated from Vancouver, and I was born two weeks early when he and mom were visiting for his dads 60th birthday"

Amy looked at him with a smile filled with comic awe, "so you're actually a …"

"yes, yes, Im one of you" he laughed,

" so this isn't your first trip to Canada then? "she smiled, hoping he would tell her more,

"no, but I was only a newborn the last time, so I don't think that counts," Ty replied,

Amy giggled, and they walked into the barn together, Ty's eyes wandering over the Jeep wrangler again as they passed it.

They brushed the horses, watered and fed them, returning them to the backfield when they were done. It was nearly dinner time when they finished cleaning their tack and putting it away. Ty stretched his shoulders and pressed his hands into his lower back, his muscles protesting now from the riding activity.

They walked into the barn office, Amy walked around the desk and opened a large folder, she searched for Mambo and Peaches page and wrote down some notes, Ty following her and taking a seat across from her, his green eyes studying her studious look as she recorded the ride.

"so, this party, "he tried again, seeing her look up at him. "I was thinking since we're both going, that we …"

"I didn't say I was going "Amy smiled,

"well, are you?" he asked, his eyes now playing with hers, his charm on full display.

"I suppose I have to since Soraya said I was, "She conceded,

"so, I have that new jeep out there, and well, we could test drive it, what do you say? you, me, " he proposed, his eyebrows raised with possibilities.

"I suppose we could go together, "she smiled, "I'd have to show you the way anyways, so yeah ok, "

She stopped, her smile fading slightly as her mind caught up with agreeance, "well that is if Grandpa says I can go, "

"come on Amy, "Ty smiled, his grin intoxicating her, "how could he possibly say no."

"easily, "she said ruefully, "it depends really on what mood he's in when I ask him"

* * *

Amy was right, when she did ask Jack if she could attend the party at Briar Ridge, he did hesitate at first, not fully comfortable with the idea of Amy attending a party unescorted. His concerns raised again when he realized that Ty would be going with her. But after some quick talking and a promise to drive safely, be home by midnight, and stay away from anything vaguely alcoholic, He decided a night out for both of them may be a good thing.

Ty came into the kitchen a little after 7 pm, dressed in his favorite brown leather jacket, vintage in cut and style with a faded print on the back. With Blue jeans and a white shirt, open to his chest exposing a dark blue tee underneath, His hair was brushed and sat perfectly around his face. His feet supporting a new pair of black motorcycle boots. He looked sharp yet causal and sexy as hell.

Amy came into the kitchen, feeling his eyes on her, his mouth slightly open as he took her in. Her hair was down, softly curled around her shoulders, she wore a pair of tight blue jeans, with silver stitching around her hips and patterns on her pockets and lower bootlegs. Her top, blue and ruffled, hung around her slender form, her tanned shoulders exposed as she pulled on a small black leather jacket.

"you look amazing" Ty breathed, his eyes walking over her, drinking her in. That warm feeling in his chest starting to emanate up through his chest.

"your pretty sharp yourself," she smiled, taking a step back from him when she saw Jack come in from the lounge,

"Jack looked at both of them, a soft smile on his old features. "you drive safe ok, that's a lot of truck for these roads at night"

"Grandpa, "Amy warned, "we will be fine, I'll see you at midnight,"

Ty grinned, finding his protectiveness towards his granddaughter refreshing. Jack might be a little overzealous, but at least he cared.

"stay safe "he finally said as Ty opened the mudroom door motioning to Amy to go first, his hand landing on the middle of her back as they walked towards the Wrangler,

The car was pristine, black and shiny with a soft top that could be removed for those warm summer cruises on country roads. It had every bell and whistle, from power windows to heated seats, auto defrost windows and mirrors and a plush leather interior. Ty opened the passenger door and helped Amy in, shutting it gently after her. He walked around to the other side and then jumped behind the wheel, his smile broad and inviting as he fired the jeep into action, its engine barely audible from inside the cabin.

"ok beautiful, "he said with a cheeky grin, "let's get this night started, "

Amy blushed, feeling giddy at his use of the word beautiful, she looked at her hands unable to hide her smile and excitement at going with Ty to a party, Jesse's party, suddenly her smile faded at this realization. Jesse made it abundantly clear he didn't like Ty, more to the point, he didn't like Ty near Amy, how was this possibly going to work,

"Ty, "Amy said, suddenly coming up with a plan to defuse Jesses rage at her turning up in Ty presents.

"Hmm, "he said, his eyes on the road,

"Could we possibly swing by and pick up Soraya, "she asked, 'Ty gave her a quick glance, then an even quicker smile, "two beautiful girls on my arm, wow! what did I do to deserve that kind of luck"

Amy felt her cheeks flush again, "thanks, "

"oh it's my pleasure, trust me" Ty replied, his eyes once again back on the road as they took the left fork at the winter bridge and headed for Soraya's house

to be continued


	5. The Prodigal Son Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The party was well underway when the black Wrangler came to a stop near the front door of Briar Ridges main entrance which lead into the reception area of the main complex. The thump, thump of the music could be felt through the timber walls as were the sounds of laughter and merriment. People we arriving around them, dressed in their finery and party attire, all young adults in groups of two or three, chatting happily to each other as they made their way inside.

Tys eyes looked at the building that stood before him. It oozed wealth and opulence, from the large garage, that housed many cars and trucks, to the lavishly designed and constructed main entrance.

The party was in the main reception lounge in the far west of the complex, far enough away from the main dwelling to not annoy the matriarch Val or interfere with her dinner party with some rather well to do Asian clients. But close enough to make sure that the fun didn't get too far out of hand.

Briar Ridge dealt with high-end horses, and people. Meaning it only had the best of everything that money could buy. From their fully functioning heated stables that house over 40 intakes at a time to the extensive training areas and indoor exercise areas. It was, Ty had to admit a rather impressive operation.

Amy chatted to Soraya as the three of them walked through the main doors, Ty bringing up the rear, his eyes checking out the lavish decorations and showing jumping paraphernalia that adorned the main halls walls.

They headed for the music and the laughter, Soraya looking back from time to time seeing Ty still lost in the wonder that was Briar Ridge,

"it's rather impressive hey "she said, her smile wide as his eyes turned to her.

"impressive is not the world I use, "he grinned, "opulent, excessive, extravagant," he said as he winked at her as they rounded the next corner, they pushed open the large Mahogany doors, the full extent, and size of the party smacking them suddenly in their faces.

The music thumped, the lights flashed, bodies dance and gyrated around the open floor. The room was used for functions and had a bar at one end, and couches scattered around the edges of a rather large dance floor area. The bar, although not manned for this party, had soft drinks at the counter, with ice buckets and plastic cups. Ty could tell by the state of some of the party goers, that there was a lot more than just soda pop in those cups. He marveled at the sheer magnitude of it all, this rivaled the Hollywood parties he knew so well, no one cared that most of the party folk were underage, it was a free for all to the heights of wealth and opulence.

Amy looked back at Ty, as he stood behind her, the scent of her shampoo assaulting his senses as he was shoved into the back of her when two rather happy and inebriated young men shoved past them.

"so this is how it's done in Hudson hey!" Ty yelled over the music, giving Amy an apologetic smile for invading her space. "not bad, for country folk,"

Amy poked her tongue out at him in retort, secretly loving the feeling of his hand on her hip, his hand that had braced itself from crashing into her, the same hand he had not removed itself from its resting point even though he had centered himself again and stepped slightly back.

"They watched the party roll on for a while before them, Soraya trying to strike up a conversation with Ty but realizing that his attention was well and truly on the blonde who stood before him. She could see he was being polite to her, responding to her questions and acknowledging her chatter. But it didn't take a mind reader to see where his interest actually lay. Disappointed, Soraya retreated, accepting that even though she wanted it too, it wasn't going to happen. She smiled at Amy, who was bopping her head to the music, enjoying the atmosphere that swelled around them, oblivious to the green eyes that watched her every move.

"I'm going to get a drink, "Ty whispered into Amy's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as he finally lifted his hand from her hip and disappeared through the crowd. Amy watched in awe as he made his way across the dance floor, he floated through the throng of bodies without a flinch or falter. Catching the odd glance and smile here and the quick dance move there with girls who lit up turned on when he was near.

"You like him, don't you?" Soraya asked, her voice a little low and only just audible to Amy.

"he's alright, "Amy smiled, "I don't know much about him really, apart from what they say in the papers"

"I think they are wrong about him," Soraya said, the image that they portrayed of this young high flyer didn't seem complete to her.

Amy smiled at her friend, she could see she had a crush on him, and it pained her to think that she also felt the same way. Maybe she should pull back, she thought, let this thing blossom between her friend and this newcomer. It was Soraya after all, and she deserved to be happy too.

The two girls watched the party play on and both smiled as Ty weaved his way back through the bevy of dancing teens and young adults, three drinks in his hands. Once back in front of the two prettiest girls in his orbit, he handed a red cup to Soraya, giving her yet another wink and then handed another to Amy. Amy took a quick sip, noting it was just juice and raised her brow at Ty as he swigged down a healthy gulp of his own.

"just juice for juniors," he said, giving her a grin. Seeing the annoyance at his comment towards her age register in her pretty blue eyes.

"well you're driving " she retorted, watching him empty his cup into his mouth, his tongue playing with a sliver of ice as he chewed on it.

"Yeah, But I don't have an irate grandfather with a gun! And I now my limits" he replied, taking her cup, and placing it inside his empty one and then returning it to her.

Amy glared at him and then gave him a reluctant smile, seeing his point, she didn't usually drink anyway and really hadn't been caught up in the whole teenage alcohol scenario, But his comment towards her age and how somehow that made a difference, just did not sit right with her.

The three of them talked and enjoyed the atmosphere for a while, until Amy saw a set of red painted nails slide around Ty midriff from behind, they slid under his jacket and along his stomach, making him suck in a shaky breath and look back over his shoulder at who those soft playful hands belonged too.

Amy felt the heat inside her start to churn into a ball of nails, as Ashley Stanton rested her head on Ty's shoulder, her eyes filled with lust and flirtation.

You came, "she cooed, kissing him gently on the cheek, her hands still around his waist, holding him to her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me"

Ty gave her a pleasant, yet awkward smile, his hands now on hers, preventing them from traveling too much farther. "cool party, "

"it is now" she beamed, her eyes seeing Amy's obvious annoyance at her attention to Ty. She decided to up the ante, and quickly leaned in and touched her lips with his, catching Ty completely off guard, He froze for a moment, her lips on his, but his not moving, the warmth of them and the taste of them almost too good to refuse. But refuse he did. His green eyes flicked towards a rather disturbed Amy and Soraya who watched on with morbid stillness, their smiles now well and truly gone.

Ty chuckled lightly pulling away from Ashley's advance, not wanting to offend her, as that wasn't his way, but also not wanting to encourage her further. He could see how the mood had changed between the two girls he had come with. Amy's eyes for one were alive with glints of green.

"there you are, "a male voice said, making Ty's attention follow the interruption, His own green demon now smoldering in his chest as Jesse came in next to Amy and put his arm around her shoulder, He kissed her cheek, as his brown eyes watched Ty, hoping for a reaction. But not getting one apart from a cold ambient stare.

"so, Hollywood, you found it here I see, "Jesse said, his eyes on Ty as he pulled Amy closer to him, his hip now pressed against hers.

Amy's jealousy and annoyance over Ty not refusing Ashley's advance towards him took hold of her next actions in that moment, and she let her hand slide around Jesses hip, returning his welcome with a gentle kiss to his cheek herself. Her blue eyes darting back to Tys as he held her gaze.

Ty didn't show the burning annoyance that flowed through him, he smiled a metered smile, allowing Ashley to pull in closer to him, her head now on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"well, I had the best two tour guides Hudson can offer, "he said, his party face on, hiding the jealousy that flickered briefly in his eyes, He had no right to feel like this, Amy wasn't his girl, she was just some girl he met a day ago, She was pretty yes, she was a little bossy, but he liked that, and well that hair, and that arse, well, what wasn't there to like. But why was her attention so important to him. It had him perplexed, he had this inner drive to have her in his orbit. to seek her attention and acceptance. He needed her to be close to him. And that was not a feeling Ty was used too. No one had ever made him feel so awkward and uncomfortable, yet in a weird way, he yearned for it. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but somehow, she had got under his skin. She moved him in ways he had never been moved before.

"so drinks every one, "Ashely yelled, "the bar is stocked, just don't tell mom ok" She bit at Tys ear making him jump slightly as she pulled him bodily back into the throng of dancing people, her hands clasped together as Tys eyes grabbed Amy's one last time, waiting for a response, all she had to do was give him the word, the look, and he would leave Ashley and return to her side. But all he got for an answer was a cuddly smile sent Jesse's way. It stabbed at Ty's heart and his defenses kicked in, his body turning away from her, as he spun around to face Ashely, his hands sliding along hers and resting on her hips as he was swallowed up by the dancing masses around them. Soraya smile faded, Ty disappeared from view, now claimed by Ashely Stanton, His brown jacket disappearing amongst the moving and gyrating bodies.

Amy looked at her friend, seeing the despondent look, and instantly pulled away from Jesse and smiled at her friend, "hey, let's go get some food" she suggested, seeing Soraya's soft smile of thanks at her friend.

"Amy, "Jesse said, his eyes questioning her sudden departure, he didn't like being refused or ignored.

"Later ok, "Amy replied, "Soraya and I are …." She dropped her sentence, giving him a pointed look.

"Ok, Ok, I'll be over at the bar "he replied, allowing her, her freedom, and knowing better than to try to control her.

Amy and Soraya dodged, weaved, danced and sidestepped their way through the people, saying high to faces they knew and avoiding hands that they didn't. They finally made it to the snack table and Amy passed her friend a few pretzels, throwing one at her in the first instance to make her smile,

"I should have stayed home," Soraya said sadly, sipping yet another drink, "I feel like a third wheel"

"no, you're not a third wheel, you're my best friend and we are here together" Amy countered, trying to make her companion see her presence was important to her.

"no, Im a third wheel, you have Jesse, Ashely has Ty, well she abducted TY, "

Amy pursed her lips, "it's not like he was trying very hard to stop her or anything " Her face had taken on the look of a reprimanded child,

Soraya shook her head, her soft brown curls bouncing around her pretty face, "you know he only did that because you kissed Jesse, right? "

Amy rolled her lip, not convinced, "let's just enjoy the night and forget about boys, ok, "she pushed, not wanting to think about it, seeing Ashley with her hands all over Ty had rocked her, and she felt guilty enough by her actions, without being reminded of her supposed relationship connection to Jesse.

They put down their cups and bopped along to the music, getting lost amongst the people as they let the rhythm take them. They laughed and danced together, enjoying just having fun. Their bodies moving to the rise and fall of the music. Soraya lent into Amy, her shoulder brushing her friend as she spoke into her ear. "does that look like a guy who's interested in anything but you?"

Amy continued to dance, her eyes looking at Soraya as she motioned to the coaches at the rear of the room. Amy's eyes followed her friend gaze and as she moved to the music her blue eyes locked on to a set of emerald eyes that watched her from the sidelines, Ty sat in the corner of an L shaped couch, his arms draped over the backs, Ashely and another girl pressed to his sides. He was reclined back, the girls both able to snuggle in beside him, but his attention was not on them at all, They played with his shirt, running their hands across his chest and giggling to each other at their fortune. But the target of their affections was oblivious to them both, the focus of his attention was elsewhere. And Amy could feel those green eyes watching her every move.

She swayed to the music, allowing him to follow her moves, his eyes drinking in her very essence. He couldn't look away, she was perfection to him. She moved like a temptress, her hips and arms moving to the beat. There was nothing that he could do to break the connection. He was transfixed by her as she danced on the floor, everyone else simply melted away, all he saw was her.

Ty knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't think that way, she was 16, and he hardly knew her. But he just couldn't look away. She had him completely spellbound, he was powerless to ignore it. There was this pull to her he couldn't ignore. Like two magnets attracting, it drew him to in and it was relentless.

He couldn't look at her without noticing how beautiful she truly was to him. How radiant her smile was, even if it wasn't directed his way. How bright and welcoming those blue eyes were. He couldn't help looking at her in a way he never found himself looking at anyone else before. It made his heartbeat flutter and quicken, it caused his lungs to grab for air in shuddered spurts. It made him nervous, and it scared the hell out of him. He didn't fall for girls, they fell for him. This was not how it was supposed to be. But still, with all this turmoil rolling around inside of him he couldn't look away, his green eyes glued to her body as she danced just for him.

The tempo changed, and the crowd started to bounce and move with more enthusiasm. The song now fast and loud. Amy stopped moving, her smile aimed at Soraya as they moved to the edge of the dance floor, looking for a drink to quench their thirst. Ty could still see his target, their eyes touching intermittently as they stayed at their impasse.

Ashley tried in vain to get Ty's attention, her hand slipping ever so gently under his tee. Bringing his eyes to hers as her fingers made skin contact on his abdomen.

"So you planning on staying in Hudson? "she breathed, seeing Ty was now looking at her, his mouth slightly open in a questioning smile as he felt her hand wander across his skin.

Ty flicked his gaze back to Amy, whose expression had now changed, she had seen what Ashely was attempting, and she didn't like it. It made the knot in her stomach churn and twist.

Ty swallowed and went to move, his shoulders lifting off the couch as he went to stop Ashley's meandering. But the girl under his other arm suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling it around her and pinning his left arm down, restricting his retreat and only leaving him one arm to fend of Ashley's advances. He sucked in yet another shaky breath, his one free hand grabbing Ashley's and stopping her from her travels.

"settle love," he said into her ear, as he pulled her hand away and put it on her lap. Ashley pouted, and snuggled in closer, she wasn't one to give up that easy. Amy watched on as the pretty blonde, dressed in a small red strapless dress snuggled in closer to the guy she wanted to be snuggling up too, her hand placed on his cheek as the party swelled around them.

Ty could feel Amy's disapproval, and her discomfort over his companions and their proximity to him. It was now quite visible in her eyes as she tried to focus her attention on Soraya but inevitably those baby blues always returned to the events that were unveiling on the couch at the back of the room.

"Kiss me!" Ashley said, her eyes now only inches from Tys, her breath on his chin.

"me too!" the other girl chimed in, she seemed a little more intoxicated than Ashley, but her intentions seemed to be the same. Both girls were determined to get there five minutes of fame with the new guy. With or without his approval.

"I think we need to take a breath and,,,,," TY started, but he was silenced by Ashley as she lunged forward and latched onto his lips. Her hands pressing him down on the couch, the other young lady climbing on top of him and kissing his cheek.

Ty's hands pushed the two amorous attackers away, he was gentle but firm but managed after a slight struggle and a power play over his jacket to get to his feet and pull himself free, He took a few seconds to regroup, wiped his face and straighten his disheveled jacket, then looked over to where Amy had been standing, ready to explain, to apologize, but his eyes searched in vain, as she was nowhere to be seen.

Ty swore under his breath, his eyes now scanning the crowd of party growers, this couldn't have gone more wrong. He should have never left Amy's side, he should never have let Jesse rile him into acting so impulsively.

He felt someone take his arm, his green eyes turning to see Ashley smiling up at him, "why do you worry about her lover, "she said, "she's way beneath you, "

Ty pulled his arm from her grasp, his annoyance now shining through, "don't ok, just stop, I'm not interested" his tone caught Ashley by surprise, he was cold now, his charm well and truly turned off, He pulled away from her, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ashley in his wake, a dissatisfied gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Amy pushed open the large doors, letting them swing closed again behind her, the noise from the party now muffled and behind her. She wanted to get out, to distance herself from everything that was behind those doors. Her heart ached, she was mad and angry, but there was pain and hurt too, pain because the sight of seeing Ty in someone else arms had affected her more deeply than she thought it would. He wasn't hers, they weren't even dating. So why did it hurt so bad to see him with someone else? Why did she crave his attention, his acceptance? She hardly knew him. She had no claim on him or who he did or did not kiss. So why did it feel so bad?

She had lost Soraya amongst the patrons when she had bolted, and in a way, Amy was glad she had. She knew her friend liked him too. But this was more than just a passing fancy to Amy. Ty had awoken feelings inside of her she didn't know where there, even with Jesse, who was in all aspects of the word her boyfriend, had she never felt like this, they had kissed, made out, even explored a little in the back of his truck, but never had it felt like this, never had it been so intense. So real.

Amy walked out into the cool night air, the freshness giving her some relief. The party inside was still well underway, with people now milling around out in the parking area, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. She stepped away from them all, finding a quiet area near a rose garden towards the rear of the building. Amy shut her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to desperately clear the images of Ty and Ashley from her mind. They haunted her, Ashley's eyes locking to hers, before she kissed him made it hurt all the more. Ashley knew she was watching and she didn't care, she played her hand regardless.

"there you are" a drunken voice drawled at her, Amy turned to see Jesse and two of his friends come around the corner, all looked inebriated and partied out. "did I tell you, you look amazing, "he grinned, his eyes moving over her making her feel uneasy, his friends following suit.

Amy took in a shaky breath, her eyes now defensive but slightly unnerved. "your drunk Jesse"

"no, no, Im a little buzzed " he slurred in correction, holding up his fingers to show her how much,

Amy rolled her eyes at him. Not at all impressed with is humor,

"Im going to find Soraya and then Im going home" she replied, her tone cool and low, this night had turned into a disaster,

"but we haven't danced, or had a drink together, or, or…. Even …...kissed" Jesse protested, his friend laughing at his sad little boy whine.

Amy pursed her already annoyed lips and went to walk past them, anger now in her eyes, But Jesse caught her arm around her bicep and pushed her back against the wall of the building,

"I said, we haven't kissed!" He repeated, his tone sterner and more threatening than before.

"let me go, Jesse!" Amy growled back at him, the fear inside her welling up, she could handle Jesse, but his friends were eyeing her off now too, and she didn't like the way they leered at her. Their thoughts being betrayed by their drunken smiles.

"I want a kiss!" He pushed, now placing both hands on the wall around her, blocking her escape.

"stop it! let me go now!" Amy said to him, she was trying to hide the quaver in her voice but failing miserably.

Jesses eyes were cold, but filled with desire, he leaned in to kiss her, but Amy pulled away, the smell of expensive whiskey on his breath. He had obviously raided his mother's secret stash.

He watched her, he could see the look of distaste in her eyes, it built the fire inside him, making him need to prove his mantle. He grabbed her face in his hand and forcibly pressed his lips to hers, making Amy struggle away from him only to have his two goons grab her arms and push her back against the wall.

"let me go!" she yelled, her voice shaking now, fear running through her body as Jesse, pressed his lips roughly to hers again. Amy squirmed under the assault, trying to free herself from their grasp, a slight whimper escaping her lips as she felt someone's hands, run up her thighs,

Amy shut her eyes, not wanting to see where this was heading, Jesse was still holding her face still, his lips wandering across her jaw and down her neck. she pushed against them again but failed, the grip on her arms tightening as she heard Jesse laugh. A Cold and unfriendly laugh, like he had someone won something he had been chasing for a long time. He had wanted her since they had turned into teens. But Amy had kept him at bay, even as his girlfriend, he had failed to claim what he felt was rightfully his. And tonight, with the Tennessee whiskey and his friends egging him on, he was going to take what was his to own.

"Please, Jesse, let me go" she begged, her eyes now wet and watching him as he went to kiss her again, his body now pressed against hers, pinning her to the wall. Amy let out a small whimper as she cried no, her plea to no one who cared, She felt the hands on her body, she felt Jesse's lips on her skin as he roughly pulled her jacket off her shoulder and exposed her bare skin. His eyes gleamed at her as his fingers twisted through the strap of her pretty blue top and yanked it off her shoulder, ripping the material and making it fall away exposing her bra underneath.. Amy sucked in a sob, her body trembling, as she pushed against him again, trying to get away, but they were too strong. She was no match for the three males who held her still.

In that moment. Amy's mind lost touch with reality. Things happened that went by so fast that later, she found it difficult to recount them, there was the feeling of Jesses aggressive kiss upon her lips, his hands on her body, groping and touching, there was the sound of laughter and malice, coming from around her. There was movement, footsteps, gasps of surprise, yells, curses and the sound of someone's voice, low and purposeful stealing control. Threat and anger in its tone.

"get your filthy hands off of her"

Amy heard the scuffle, as her bonds were released, the hands that held her now defending themselves from her savior, She staggered back pulling herself out of reach as she scrambled on her hands and knees to get clear of the altercation happening around her.

Once convinced she had made it a safe distance away and was free of the hands that had held her, she looked back, as her tear-filled eyes grew in shock and bewilderment. There were grunts and the sounds of a scuffle as fists flew and bodies were hit.

"Stop! no, stop!" she tried to call out, her eyes now seeing the fight in all its glory. She felt gentle hands on her shoulders as she looked up and saw Soraya pull her back further from the altercation that continued on in front of the now small crowd of onlookers.

One of the boys went flying backward onto the gravel, he skidded to a stop then crawled back onto his feet and rejoined the melee. More fits flew, more body shots were taken, Grunts, groans, thumps, and cracks. Amy cringed at the sound of knuckles on bone. She saw Jesse stop suddenly, wiping blood from his lip, a fist connecting with his face just under his cheekbone. His face contorted with anger as his friends finally subdued their assailant. They pinned his arms and dragged him towards the building wall, trying to avoid his kicking legs and keep their intentions out of the limelight, some of the guests now running inside. Not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"No! "Amy breathed, her defender now on his knees between his captors, still fighting with all his might, even though outgunned. He was out of breath and overrun. although all his adversaries wore wounds from his attacks. Three against one, had undone him, he hung his head in exhaustion, though his feet still dug into the gravel surrounds, trying to stand. He refused to give in.

Jesse walked over triumphantly, his victory imminent as he grabbed a handful of his nemesis brown hair and pulled his face up to look at him. He wanted him to see it was he, Jesse Stanton Who had bested him, he wanted him to see his failure.

"not the face Jesse! "Ashely suddenly cut in, looking excited by the performance before her, but also a little concerned,

Jesse flicked her an annoyed glace then spun his fist around and connected with the jaw of the young man who was held down by his two accomplices.

Amy gave out a silent scream as she saw Ty's eyes for the first time connect with hers as he head whipped sideways under the impact, His feet stumbled again, his shoulders still pinned, making it impossible for him to fight back, He shook his head, dazed by the blow, but used to the pain. He had felt this pain many times, he had become accustomed to it. He looked up defiantly at his attacker, giving him a bloody defiant smile.

"that the best you got, country boy!" he breathed. Spitting blood onto the gravel below,

Jess glared at him and motioned to his friends to pull him to his feet, which they did violently, they twisted Ty's shoulders, making him groan in pain and they pulled him up, making him stand before Jesse. Eye to eye, face to face.

"Stop it!' Amy yelled, "Jesse please, stop it!"

Jesse turned to look at her, seeing the tears in her eyes and the fear on her face. Soraya cradling her, helping her cover her torn clothes with her jacket. He also saw the love in her eyes, that love he wanted to claim as his own, but somehow, it belonged to this interloper, this ring in from the Hollywood hills. He gave Amy the coldest of looks, one filled with venom and vengeance,

"you want him don't you!" he snarled, "this piece of shit has you all hot and bothered"

Jesse's eyes went back to Ty, who smiled a bloody smile his way, "big man aren't you Jess, having to force himself on a girl to get her to want you, "Ty jeered, his voice condemning the legendary Jesse Stanton.

"shut up!" Jesse snarled, knowing the crowd was now listening to Ty and his accusations.

"make me! you coward! can't even fight one on one, like a man, "Ty snarled, he pulled violently against his captors, wincing as they fastened their grip, "scared aren't ya little J, scared the boy from the city is going to dethrone you once and for all!"

Jesse roared and charged at Ty, landing one, two, three, full force punches into his gut and chest, TY collapsed, his body buckling under the attack, His mind blacking out briefly from the pain as he heard a crack and then fell to the ground, his assailants finally releasing their hold on him. He sucked in a quick breath, but then recoiled again as he felt one, two, three, four impacts from boots into his now spasming midsection. Pain smashed through him as his eyes shut and he tried to protect himself from the kicks that came from all directions, they connected with his back, his chest, his arms, his shoulders and more painfully his ribs and gut. His groans making people cover their faces and look away.

"STOP!" Amy screamed, finally finding her voice and running into the melee, her hands shoving at Jesse breaking his trance-like state as he pummeled Ty over and over again. Soraya was yelling now too, people were gasping and crying out. Voices were yelling. The noise was one of shock and dismay.

"what the hell is going on here!" an extremely alarmed female voice bellowed, kids went flying, Ashly ran for cover. And the two boys assisting Jesse bolted, leaving Ty lying face down, his arms curled around his body, , his face screwed up in pain.

Val Stanton and three of the ranch staff stormed over to where Jesse stood, his body now shaking as he looked down on the now moving Ty, who was slowly trying to pull himself to his feet, his face still contorted in pain as his body refused to let it work the way he needed it too,

"all of you – go home now! I mean it this party is over!" Val yelled, sending one of her men into the ballroom, where the music suddenly stopped, and bodies started leaving by the droves. Jesse shook, his body in overdrive as he kicked Ty one more time, this time making sure his aim was true, Ty yelled and pulled away, the blow hitting him square in the chest. making him fall to the ground again. His face screwed up with pain, as he spat blood out from his mouth.

"JESSE!" Val bellowed, "Stop this now!"

Amy ran past Jesse, and slid to her knees, wrapping her arms around the wounded Ty and trying to help him to his feet, Soraya came flying in too, supporting his other side, allowing him to use their bodies as support, his legs finally coming back underneath him.

"get inside now" Val snarled at her son, who instantly obeyed, his last glare aimed at a visibly shaken Amy, Val loved her son and would always protect him, but there were way too many witnesses to have this not turn on her family. Her only way out of this was to get this young man as far away from Briar Ridge as she could and hope the fall out didn't drag down her son or her name. Val looked at Amy, seeing her torn top and her shaken state,

"are you ok, "she asked coolly,

Amy nodded, not knowing what to say. She was far from ok, but Val looked murderous and Amy was already terrified.

"what about you, can you walk," she asked, her words now directed at Ty as he looked up at her, his face etched with pain, blood still running down his jaw from his mouth. "well, can you?"

Ty nodded slowly as he spat at the gravel again, leaving red splatter marks in his wake. "I'll live, but you keep that arse away from her!"

Val rolled her eyes at his threat, seeing how he was only standing because the girls were holding him up. "good, because if I hear anything more about this or how my son was involved, I promise you, your father will also hear how you attacked my son unprovoked" Her eyes were a steely blue as she glared at Ty, her threat ringing clear.

"your son attacked me!" Amy rebutted, her voice trembling, "he tried to... Ty was trying to protect me!" she cried, defending Ty and his actions, he had saved her, he had put himself in danger to defend her honor.

"all I saw was a group of boys in a scrap, Jesse is a good boy, and I will not have you, Amy Fleming, trying to blacken his name!" Val's eyes moved back to Ty, "I want you gone, now! do I make myself clear!" her eyes still firmly locked on Ty as he tried to remain standing, the pain in his abdomen making his knees buckle.

"I understand," he breathed, looking at Amy and shaking his head slowly, he couldn't let his father get involved, one more scandal, and he was done. He would be shipped back to his mother for sure. There was also the issue of the police being involved, that in its self, wasn't the best plan for Ty either, he had so many misdemeanors against him in the states, all shielded by who his mother was. But that protection probably wouldn't reach as far as Hudson. If he got into trouble here, he couldn't predict the outcome, He sighed and let his hand run around Amy's back seeking support, "let's just go, "

"Ty, no, this is not right" Amy protested, looking at Soraya who held onto Ty's side. The other party guests now all on their way home or fleeing quickly from the scene.

"Please Amy, "he breathed, "just let it go, as long as your safe, that's all that matters" And with those words he straightened himself up, grabbing his ribs as he did, and wiping the blood from his chin, he ran his tongue across his lip, feeling the cut in his mouth, the metallic taste of blood making him feel nauseous. He took a few steps but lost his balance, his chest thundering with pain as he coughed and tried to focus his now blurry eyes, Soraya and Amy quickly went back to his side again, helping him walk slowly towards his truck. His steps careful and metered, each footfall, causing a shock wave to run through his gut and ribs. Ty was used to pain, he had learned early it came with the territory of living with abuse, He was no stranger to its vice-like hold. Many a time had Lilly explained away bruises and cuts, Ty not saying a word when questioned by DCP after friends at school noticed the bruises and punch marks on Ty's body after gym.

He had lived with it for most of his life, Wade not being the only one with lose fists and a temper. Ty's darkest secrets were closer to home. With the first instances coming from the hands of Lilly herself. Whenever Lilly and Brad had a falling out, be it because of his womanizing or her under cover drinking, Ty wore the brunt of the overflow that was Lilly's guilt, at first it had started with just verbal attacks, but as the years went on, and he grew a mouth himself, the attacks became physical, as slap here, and whip of the belt there, but the damage was far worse than the simple mark or bruise, Ty could handle Wade hitting him, he could fight back, he could at least try to justify it. But his mom, that ripped at his heart worse than anything else. He had nowhere to go with it. He couldn't fight back, or tell anyone, for she would be judged, she would be destroyed, she was his mom, but she was also a Hollywood star and although they had a fractured broken relationship, he still loved her.

She was all he had,

The two girls practically carried Ty to his truck, letting him rest on them as they did, He lent against the passenger door, his eyes shut as he tried desperately to suck air into his bruised and battered lungs. His eyes finally looked at Amy, his hand gently touching her face as he shuddered from the pain. "are you ok? he didn't hurt you did he, they didn't, ..."

Amy could see how desperately he needed to hear that she was ok. He didn't care that he could barely stand himself, he seemed only focused on whether or not she was unharmed. His eyes looking at her torn top and the tremble on her lip when she spoke.

Amy nodded, trying to reassure him, "Im ok, but Im worried about you, you can't drive like this Ty," she said, looking around the parking area and seeing no one that could help.

"I have my learners "Soraya suggested, "it's an Auto, so I could give it a go,"

Amy exhaled, looking worried, "but what if we get caught, I mean, you'll get into so much trouble"

"N..oo" Ty breathed, turning slightly and pulling the driver's door open, "I can drive, just help me get in ok"

Amy watched him suck in a shaky breath and then fold himself behind the steering wheel, she heard the small whimper escape his lips as he sat back in the chair. Taking a moment then turning the key in the ignition. "get in, "He ordered as he pressed his hand to his stomach and placed the other one on the wheel, Amy looked at Soraya and both girls quickly climbed in. their eyes watching Ty as he turned the wheel and pulled the renegade out onto the drive, He chewed his lip, fighting the pain as he hit the accelerator. Turning abruptly onto the main road and heading for home.

To be continued


	6. The Prodigal Son Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a slow journey back to Heartland, Ty not pushing the boundaries at all, if anything, going slower than the limit most of the way. Amy watched him like a hawk, his face pale and bloodstained as he finally turned the truck onto the main drive of the ranch, they passed under the sign and Ty slowed the truck before he reached the house, unsure as to whether he should pull up at the house or go straight to the barn.

Soraya had rung her mother, saying she was staying at Amy's for the night, meaning part of their journey that would have involved Soraya's mother asking questions had been avoided.

"go to the barn," Amy said, and Ty responded, turning his truck towards the tall structure, pulling it into park as he did, He let his head fall against the steering wheel, his breathing now labored and filled with pain.

"I think we should tell grandpa," Amy said, her eyes now overflowing with concern. Ty looked terrible, his face was white, he had a tremble in his body and his breathing sounded rough and strained.

"no, "he said, his eyes finally looking at hers," Im ok, just help me get upstairs ok. I just need to lay down"

"but Ty, "Soraya chirped in, agreeing with Amy that this was not a good idea, "you might have internal bleeding or even broken ribs, we should get you to a doctor"

"no, no doctors, "he warned, taking a breath and forcing himself to sit up, "Im good, honestly, I just need to rest for a bit and I'll be ok"

Amy wasn't convinced, neither was her friend, but both girls could see there was no point in arguing with him. His mind was made up.

They wrapped their arms around him and walked him into the barn. Tys feet dragging slightly as they did.

"I'll get him upstairs, you go to the house and stall grandpa ok, "Amy said, Ty now relying on her to take his weight, He was fading fast, the pain taking his reserves and leaving him breathless and exhausted.

"Amy, what do I say, I can't say you're over here!, he will come looking for you," Soraya said in exasperation.

"ok, well help me get him upstairs and then I'll come back with you, "Amy replied, "I'll sneak out later and come back and check he's ok"

"no. Amy, "Ty breathed, "Just go, I can," he dropped his words as he pressed his hand against his ribs, his breath being sucked away by the pain.

"shush, "Amy warned, motioning to Soraya and getting her to side under his other shoulder, the two girls slowly and carefully guiding the battered Ty to the loft stairs.

* * *

Amy sat Ty down gingerly on the bed after pushing the curtains out of the way. She helped him with his jacket, watching him wince and hiss with pain as he moved his arms, Amy saw Soraya run to the bathroom and return with a basin and some disinfectant, handing it to Amy as she pulled his shirt off as gently as she could, Ty now sat on the bed in just his tee and his jeans, He kicked off his boots gently, Grimacing again when he moved his legs,

The girls tended to his bruised and gazed knuckles, washing them with the disinfectant, as did Amy press the washcloth to his jaw and lip, He looked up at them, giving them the softest of smiles as they nursed him. Ty hurt like hell but having these two guardian angels looking after him made it all seem worth it.

"you ok, " he asked again, his tone low knowing Amy had suffered this night too, Her torn top visible under her jacket.

"Im more worried about you," she said, "can I have a look, "she motioned to his body and Ty gave her a gentle nod as he reclined back onto the pillow. His body racked with pain.

Amy looked at Soraya and then proceeded to pull Tys tee shirt up slightly exposing his abdomen and ribs.

They both let out gasps of concern as Ty shut his eyes, his body succumbing to the comfortableness of the bed. His stomach was a mass of angry red and purple bruises, they ran across his stomach and over across his obliques, ending in a deep purple stain around his lower rib cage.

"my god Amy, We need to get him to a doctor,"Soraya sad in alarm." he could really be hurt",

Tys eyes were shut, but he was still conscious, "no, doctors, no hospitals, just need to rest" he murmured

The girls looked on, unsure as to what to do when they suddenly heard footfalls on the loft stairs.

They turned in panic to see Jack standing at the top of the stairway, his eyes on Ty as he lay still on the bed, his stomach exposed.

"what the hell happened" Jack ordered, he stepped over to the bed and came around to look Ty over, letting his large hand run over Ty's abdomen, making him inhale and hiss with pain.

"right, Im calling the doc, "he said, seeing Ty open his eyes slightly and shake his head, "no Jack, please,"

"You just rest up, "Jack said, as he touched Tys shoulder, seeing his eyes once again close,

Jack placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and guided them over to the stairs,

"what on gods earth happened to him, "he whispered, "he looks like he's gone three rounds with Lennox Lewis!"

"Oh grandpa, it was horrible, I didn't know what to do, Ty…"

"I ….I… picked a fight with some idiot called Jesse Stanton, and …. Well, he didn't like what I had to say" Ty said quickly, his eyes on the girls, silencing them and their story ." its all my fault, I just kinda lost It"

"you did more than just lost it, "Jack exclaimed, not sure if what he was being told was the truth. "you're a mess, I'm calling the doc, no arguments"

Ty relented, he knew he had a point. The bruises and the split lip he could handle, it was familiar pain and discomfort, but the pain in his chest was constricting and with each breath, he found it harder to breathe. "ok, ok, " he shut his eyes again as he took in a ragged breath. His chest shuddering as he did.

"You two get back to the house now, I'll wait for the doc here, "He saw Amy's mouth open to protest. Not wanting to leave Ty in that state. She felt responsible, as he had come to her rescue and been beaten because of it.

"you will go, !, I'll let you know what the doctors say's "Jack continued, "now off with you, get back to the house now – go – move! "

* * *

Jack slowly walked back into the main house an hour or so later to see Amy, Soraya and Lou all sitting in the lounge looking worried and expectant. They all were in their night attire, as it was now well into the early hours of the morning.

"what did the doctor say?" Lou chirped in quickly, knowing that this was the only thing that was keeping the young girls up.

"he's got a bruised lung and a cracked rib, some superficial cuts and bruises, but he'll live," Jack said, his voice low with exhaustion. He looked defeated, his face drawn and spent. It had been a long night.

"What happened, that's more than just a punch up" Lou pushed, her eyes now on Soraya and Amy, both of whom had looked down at their teacups, their faces filled with worry.

"that's what I'd like to know, "Jack cut in, taking a few strides and standing in front of the couch, his old eyes watching the young ones before him.

Amy sucked in a small breath, Ty had silenced her when she tried to explain, She wanted to speak up, tell them what had really happened, explain that if it wasn't for Ty and his bravery, she could have been, well she shuddered even thinking about it. She still felt the hands that held her, they imprinted on her skin making her feel dirty and violated.

"it was a fight, Jesse said something and Ty, well, he reacted, and it sort of went from there" Soraya covered, flicking Amy a quick glance.

"so Jesse started this, he hit first, "Jack pushed, he could see they were holding back,

"um, er, I don't know Mr. Bartlett, it was dark and there were people around and they were yelling and … I don't know who threw the first punch,"

Jack swallowed and rubbed his brow, the frustration showing on his face " I knew taking this boy on was going to be a mistake, " he breathed as he walked slowly towards the kitchen, Lou getting up and following him.

"what are you saying Grandpa, "she asked, her voice hushed,

"He's out of control, Brad told me he was a handful, and now this, getting into fights, putting Amy and Soraya at risk, the doc said he's been drinking too, " Jack hated to give up on people, but in that moment, he couldn't see any other way out of it, This young man was lost, and Jack didn't know if he had the strength or the ability to find him.

"good thing those papers haven't been filed yet, otherwise I wouldn't have a choice in this, " he continued, "but come tomorrow, Im ringing his so-called father and ending this, I won't have my granddaughters around such a loose cannon, Brad can deal with his kid himself, god knows he's not my son."

"NO!, "Amy burst out, her face filled with fear, as Jack and Lou turned to see the two girls standing in the doorway, "Please Grandpa, it wasn't his fault, don't send him away because of me"

"that's enough out of both of you, Im tired, Im mad and I don't want to hear it, I gave him a chance Amy, I let him into our home, our family and after no more than two days, he's already dragged you two into a brawl. I won't have it. I won't have you in danger!"

Jacks face was flustered now, the worry and fear for his family showing in the lines around his eyes.

"It wasn't Ty who started the fight, he …he…" She cried, the fear of her encounter now taking hold. Amy had bottled her own emotions, focusing on Ty and getting him to safety. All the fear and terror she had felt in that moment when Jesse and his cohorts had held her, keeping her captive, invading her personal space and privacy. She had pushed it down into the pit of her stomach. The feeling of his mouth on hers, forcing his way onto her, the feeling of those hands on her thighs, her skin crawling at their touch, it was curled into a tight churning ball, that was only now just starting to break through.

"Amy, what happened, "Lou asked, she could see that her sister was traumatized and that there was a lot more to this evening's events then they were letting on.

Amy swallowed hard, the ball in her throat, making it hard to speak, she wanted to tell them, but the words wouldn't come, the fear transporting her back to that dark scary moment in time where she felt trapped and unable to protect or defend herself.

"Jesse and a couple of his friends cornered Amy outside, and they … well, Jesse was drunk, they held her and, if Ty hadn't come in and saved her, I don't know Mr. Bartlett, they had their hands on her and.." Soraya looked at a now teared up Amy who shook from the recall. "I didn't see all of it, but Amy said Ty saved her, and when I saw her torn top I well..."

"they did what!"Jack thundered, stepping forward and taking Amy in his hands, his gentle yet strong hands that dwarfed her shoulders. His old eyes locked to his granddaughters, "are you ok, did they touch you? Did they hurt you?"

His voice was soft now, filled with pain and concern.

Amy shook her head, seeing the depth of his love for her, "no, Grandpa, I'm ok, but it was Ty who made them let me go, He stepped in, and put himself in the firing line, to…..to ….to save me"

The tears were running down her cheeks freely now, Lou coming to her side and hugging her in comfort,

"if Ty hadn't stopped them, I …I don't know what I would have done, I couldn't get away, I….I was so scared Lou, " Amy sobbed, her head buried into her sister's shoulder as the floodgates opened.

She lost the battle with control, as it all flooded from her in waves of fear and terror. Her red eyes looking up at her grandfather as he stalked around the kitchen rubbing his mustache, anger, and confusion as to what to do on his aged face.

"we should call the police, "Lisa said from the doorway, she wrapped her nightgown around her body as she walked into the kitchen, the commotion and voices waking her up.

"no no!" Amy cried, "please, Im ok, if you call the police, Val will say it was all Tys falt, and if the press get hold of this, and his family, please no, he will be the one to suffer for my mistake, "Amy wiped her red eyes, pleading with her grandparents "please, he saved me, he took a beating for me, I can't let him then wear the repercussions of this,"

Lisa softened her smile and cradled her adoptive granddaughter, Kissing her forehead and giving her comfort. He soft blue eyes looking up into Jacks destroyed and tired gaze. "maybe a phone call the Val in the morning,?"

He nodded, Val and Jack had known each other for years, with Val secretly holding a bit of a torch for the old cowboy. They didn't always agree on how the world spun or on how to run a business or build a family, but there was a mutual respect there, and if anyone could get to the truth about this altercation between her son and Ty, Jack knew Val was his best shot. She may defend her family. But she also valued the alliance she had with Jack and Heartland. And under that tough businesswoman exterior did dwell a woman with a heart.

"you need to go to bed, and try to get some rest," Jack said, his eyes softening now, his thumb running down Amy's soft cheek.

"I want to go see Ty, "she said softly, "just to make sure he's ok, "

"I think you can leave that young man be, by the sounds of it, has been through the ringer for you tonight," Jack replied,

"please grandpa, I need to see him, I need to thank him, he saved me" she pushed, her eyes pleading now, "I won't be long I promise, "

Lisa's gentle hand touched Jacks arm giving him a soft smile, Lou also saw Jacks indecision and gave her answer with an agreeing gentle nod.

"ok, ok, go ….. but I want you back and in bed in twenty minutes, do you hear me!"

Amy ran forward and hugged her grandfather, burying her head in his chest, "thank you, I will be back in a minute I promise"

"come with me Soraya, Ill set you up in the guest room, "Lisa said softly, smiling at the dark-haired girl as Amy quickly grabbed her coat and threw it over her PJs and ran out the mudroom door.

* * *

Amy walked up the loft stairs, her eyes finally falling on a lone figure sitting on the end of the bed, his shoulders hunched over as his arms cradled him torso, He looked defeated, in a private moment of solace and weakness, she saw his shoulders shudder and shake as he was overcome in his solitude. He sniffed in his torment, wiping his eyes when he heard her movements, turning quickly to see who it was who had interrupted his stolen moment of vulnerability. Wincing in pain as his chest protested the movement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ….. "Amy stammered, becoming aware that she had caught him in a rare and vulnerable state. Sitting in the lamplight, the pain and events of the night finally overwhelming him.

"no, its ok, Im good " he lied, sucking the emotions away, he sniffed back the tears, he wasn't about to let her see him fall apart, he wouldn't let her see his weakness, not now. That was a burden that he carried alone.

He went to stand up, but Amy saw the pain in his face as he steadied himself, His teeth clamped together as he moved away from the bed. He walked slowly, towards the lounge area, where Amy stood, his hand on his stomach, His face showing his obvious discomfort.

"Grandpa said you have a bruised lung, and a cracked rib," Amy said softly, seeing his face contort as he stopped in front of her. His breathing a little fast as he tried to control the shards of discomfort that ran through his body.

"yeah, getting kicked repeatedly in the guts can cause that sometimes, "he joked, then regretted it as his stomach muscles protested. "so the doc said anyways, but me, well, Im not convinced "

He gave her a pained smile, reaching his free hand out to touch her shoulder, "are you sure you're ok, ?" Amy could see his eyes searching hers, he needed to know she made it through unscathed, that his intervention and subsequent injuries were worth it, that he had saved her, he had set her free. He knew he had asked her already, but he had to be sure.

"Yeah, Im ok, I…. "she stopped, her face watching his, seeing the pain in his eyes, but also seeing the care and concern he had for her.

"then it was worth it, "he said simply, as he stepped away tentatively and lowered himself on to the couch, a hiss escaping his lips as his body folded into a seated position.

Amy sat down next to him, moving slowly seeing him wince as he pushed his back into the rear of the soft furnishing. He exhaled and rubbed his stomach, giving her the smallest of accomplished smiles, He only had on his jeans and his dark blue tee, the shirt and jacket laying on the floor near the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Ty" Amy finally blurted out, "this is all because of me, " she gently placed her hand on his chest, as her eyes moved to his, seeing he was watching her intently. The contact, even though painful catching his emotions by surprise. That warm feeling swelled in his chest again, be it a painful chest, but it still made his breath catch as her hand rested on him. Amy felt it too, but she hid it under the guilt that surged through her veins, he was hurt, damaged and in pain because of her. Because he tried to protect her. And that suffocated any warmth his closeness brought to her.

"This is not on you Amy, "Ty finally breathed, as he let his body relax against the couch, his head now resting on the plush backing. "I chose to get into a fight with …. Your boyfriend, you have nothing to be sorry about,"

He hung his words over the title of boyfriend, his green eyes watching her for her reaction.

Amys' eyes dropped, "but you were trying to save me, "she whispered, "they would never have attacked you like that if it wasn't because of me, and he's not my boyfriend, not anymore"

"good to hear," Ty replied, pulling himself forward, his hand grabbing his gut, his face screwing up with pain as he pulled closer to her. Nothing, not even the feeling of knives being ripped through his chest would stop him from clearing this up with her. "don't you dare think for one moment that this is your fault, I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had too, "

Amy looked down, "but Ty, I" she started, but his outstretched hand touched her chin, pulling her eyes back to his,

"Stop ok, "he said softly, his green eyes now locked to hers "I'll live, this is all on Jesse, and his hit squad, not you, " he said, "and once Im healed, that little shit better watch out, because…."Tys eyes had turned slightly cold, the threat in his voice hard to miss.

Amy shook her head, not wanting a repeat performance, "no, please, don't, I don't think I could handle seeing you beaten again, "

Ty gave her a soft smile, his eyebrow-raising, "next time trust me, the outcome would be different, "he said, "if it had just been me and him, it would have been a different story "

Amy chewed her lip, seeing his damaged pride and ego on display, he didn't like losing, she could see that, it didn't come naturally to him. Jesse's victory over him had got under his skin and she could see that this was far from over for Ty. The coldness in his eyes worried her, this was a storm that was brewing and far from over.

"promise me Ty, "Amy said softly , her voice now a soft whisper, her eyes moist with tears, "you will let this go, I need you to let this go, for me, I… " her voice trembled, making Tys heart break, his eyes instantly softened and he pulled forward, ignoring the pain, and put his arms around her, "hey sh sh, its ok, I got you"

Ty held her, his body in agony as he pulled her close, feeling her tremble and cry in his arms, Amy released the terror again, the floodgates letting it flow from her, her tears against his chest, soaking into his tee. Ty shut his eyes, and let his hand run down her hair, it slipping through his fingers like corn silk. Hoping that in her sadness and pain, his arms were giving her some form of comfort.

They sat like that until Ty couldn't handle the pain in his chest any longer, his lungs burning as he struggled to hold still. He shut his eyes, his breath now shaking as he fought against it, not wanting to let her go. But Amy felt his stumble, his agitated breath, and slowly looked up at him and he pushed air out quickly through his nose, his mouth closed in a tight line,

"your in agony, "she said, pulling back and helping he lay back again, seeing the relief on his features as his body relaxed.

"No, Im good," he breathed, his hand pressing his stomach as he controlled his breathing, regaining control and giving her a week smile. "it just hurts when I breathe," he grinned, "or sit, or laugh, or move, " he chuckled and then groaned, Screwing up his face in pain again, "or do anything "

Amy gave him an empathetic smile, as she wiped her eyes and got up slowly, attempting not to move him as he watched her walk towards the table and pick up a bottle of pills.

"have you taken these yet, "she asked, "they may help with the pain"

He shook his head, "no, not yet, I hadn't got to the table, "he smiled, "it took me all my time just to sit up,"

She threw him a smile and then got a glass of water and brought the bottle to him, Amy handed him two white pills and the glass and watched him push them into his mouth and sip the cool fluid, the water soothing him as it slid down his throat.

"you should lay down, "Amy said, as she placed the glass on the coffee table. "I told Grandpa Id only be a minute, so …. "

Ty felt a pang in his chest at the thought of her leaving him. He didn't realize until she said she had to go how much he was enjoying having her near him. Looking after him. It was a nice feeling, one he didn't experience all that often. She was genuinely worried about him and wanted to help him. This was a new feeling that swelled inside of his chest, and he liked it.

"I can help you get back to the bed," she offered, "if you want, " her voice was soft, and a little unsure, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"that would be great, "he smiled, once again, bracing himself against the pain as he slowly sat forward.

Amy slid her arm around his back and they slowly walked together, hip to hip, arm over arm back towards the cheesecloth curtains, that Amy gently pushed open as they passed. His gait was slow, his shoulders slightly turned in as he looked down at her giving her a strained, but appreciative smile.

Their eyes holding that little bit longer than normal as Amy supported him as he sat down on the bed, Ty holding his breath as his ribs pained with annoyance.

He took a few deep breaths as Amy stood before him, giving her a forced smile, knowing that his time with her was coming to an end. His body was starting to numb slightly now, as the painkillers took effect. It was a pleasant numb, taking the edge off the discomfort.

Amy watched him, his eyes now a little glassy as he looked at the bed, and then rubbed his tired face, he looked a little lost, as to what to do next, his mind fogged by the effects of the medication.

Amy smiled to herself as she saw his indecision, also noticing the purple bruise now on his bottom lip, and the blood stain that ran down his neck and under his shirt.

"here let me help you," she said softly, as she knelt down before him, her hand tracing the blood trail on his neck, seeing yet another bruise near his collarbone, his shirt pulled out of shape and torn at the neck. she could feel his eyes on her as she stood back up, and walked over to the kitchen area, filling a bowl with warm water and then getting a washcloth from the bathroom.

Amy sat down next to Ty and pressed the cloth into the warm water, squeezing out the excess and then slowly, as if seeking permission, she gently pressed it to his cheek, wiping away the blood and gravel dust that left a stain across his lower jaw and neck. She had cleaned his wounds earlier with Soraya, but this now was more a cleanse, a way to wash away the remnants of what the night had held for him. Ty's green eyes never left hers as she cleaned his face, returning the cloth to the bowl from time to time and then reapplying, tracing the dried blood trail down his neck and stopping at the collar of his tee.

His lip was only a little swollen, the damaged she assumed, to be on the inside, but the purple bruises stained his chin and jaw, showing the mark where Jesse had landed his hits.

"there you go, "she finally said, her hand brushing his hair back from his face and tracing it behind his ear. "all clean and well, after that bruise fades, you'll be as good as new"

Ty gave her a soft smile, the sponge wash actually making him feel a little better. He was tired, and in pain and really just wanted to shut his eyes and block out the world. But he knew that if he did that, he would close this moment, and he wasn't quite ready to let Amy go just yet.

"could you do me a favor, "he asked quietly, seeing Amy place the bowl on the bedside table and the look back at him.

"yes, what do you need? " she asked, ready to assist him in any way she could, the guilt still running under the surface in her.

Ty took a breath and moved his hand to the bottom of his tee, then flicked his eyes back up to hers. "Can you help me with this?" he asked, his fingers pulling the material up as his other arm cradled his side.

"Oh, um yeah , of course, here let me" she said, seeing what he was after and pushing the awkwardness of it away, She knew he could hardly move without causing himself undue pain, the idea of him being able to lift his arms above his head and pull off a tee shirt was remote if not impossible. "just sit still and let me do it, try not to move to much ok, "

Ty stopped moving and allowed her to take hold of his shirt and slowly work it up his torso, he released his hold on his gut monetarily, so she could get it off his arms and then over his head, his hair ruffling as she pulled the shirt finally free.

Amy couldn't help but gasp as she saw the damage her so-called boyfriend now X had done to him. There were numerous marks and scrapes across his chest and lower body, boot marks most likely from when they had kicked him while he laid on the ground. But the darkest purple stain was running in a blotching abstract pattern across his obliques, with smaller scuff bruises on his shoulders and back. Her eyes also saw bruises on his upper arms as well as on his side and back, these ones though yellow and faded. Older injuries from past altercations.

Ty became aware of her eyes as they studied him, he sucked in a small breath and tried to cover his abdomen, feeling ashamed somehow for what she saw, He didn't want her pity, and that is exactly what he saw in those big blue eyes.

"there's a clean shirt in the bag over there, " he suddenly said, feeling awkward and embarrassed, his eyes diverting away from her. "could you get if for me"

Amy coughed and quickly retrieved his request, pulling the soft pale blue tee over his head and helping him yet again pull it on. Once he was suitably covered up he exhaled and let her hands guide him down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow and he winced and made himself comfortable for the night.

"I know you said it isn't my fault, but I'm so sorry this happened, those bruises are because of me, and I intend to make up for every one of them," She said to him, as she pulled up a blanket and covered him up with it.

"forget it ok, it's done, " Ty whispered, "it's not that bad, trust me, I've had worse" Amy stilled her self, worried by his words. How could possibly have endured anything worse than this?

"I should go, "she said, noticing the time,

"please, stay, "he pleaded softly, "just till I fall asleep, I hate being alone"

Amy saw the look of a desperate child looking back at her, she wasn't sure if it was Ty talking or the medication, but Amy couldn't ignore the lost and abandoned eyes that stared back at her. They were glassy and only half open but they pleaded with her. And she couldn't refuse.

Amy sat down next to his hip and slipped her fingers through his, feeling them gently close around hers. He gave her the softest of thank you smiles as his eyelids grew heavy and the temptation to close out the world grew too strong to ignore.

She watched as he shut his eyes, finally succumbing to the fog from the painkillers, his breathing slowed as his jaw slackened as his head fell gently to the side. The dark had taken him within seconds, and Amy watched him for a few minutes, just to be sure he was ok, before she slowly and quietly walked back to the stairs, turning off the light as she went. Plunging the room into darkness, allowing Ty to sleep and recover in the early morning hours.

Amy returned to the main house, to find everyone in bed, and the house in darkness apart from the yellow light of a lamp that had been left on in the loungeroom. She smiled to herself, knowing it had most likely been Jack who had left it for her, his way of giving her a touchstone, something to show her he was looking out for her. She flicked off the switch and heard a soft old voice behind her, it was quiet but curious.

"he doing ok," Jack asked,

"Yeah, I cleaned him up a bit and helped him get ready for bed, "Amy replied, then saw Jacks expression and decided to explain with a little more detail "he can hardly move grandpa, he's covered in bruises, so I helped him out, nothing happened I promise"

Jack nodded, seeing her slight panic, his smile reassuring her.

"he take his meds, ?"

"yes, I don't think he would be able to sleep if he didn't, "she replied, her voice also low, as to not wake up the rest of the house, "I feel terrible Grandpa, he's hurt like that because of me"

"no, he's hurt like that because of Jesse Stanton, and trust me tomorrow I'll be having a few words to Val about exactly that" Jack retorted, his voice a little louder than he intended,

"Grandpa, "Amy said suddenly, her tone now filled with question,

"yes Amy"

"did Brad or Thomas say anything about Ty's life in New Port to you, I heard Thomas say it wasn't safe for him there." Her face seemed troubled as Jack came over to her,

"no, they said he was with his mother, not much more than that, apart from him getting into trouble with the law and the media coverage, Why?"

Amy chewed her lip, not sure if she should say anymore. "I helped him change his shirt, and he's got bruise's from the fight, but there are older ones too, on his back and his chest, they are yellow and deep, and I….Im just worried that there's more to his not wanting to go back to New Port than he's letting on"

"he's had a rough trot of it Amy, Brad said he's been in a few scrapes, hence why he's here, Do you think its more than that?"

"I don't know Grandpa, I honestly can't say, But I've just got this feeling in my stomach that something just isn't right."

"well, TY will share his story with us when he's ready, we cant force him, he hasn't had a lot of people in his life that he could rely on, we just need to wait and let him find his way, "

Amy nodded, hearing his words but knowing deep down inside that Ty was hiding more than just his past. He was hiding himself, and every now and then, she caught a glimpse of the true Ty before his cover persona slipped into play. That Ty was warm and caring and slightly vulnerable, he was courageous and strong, loyal and brave, and it had been that Ty that had come to her rescue that night.

She gave her grandfather a quick kiss on the cheek as he smiled at her again. "get some sleep, the sun will be up soon, and we can talk this out later, "

"yes grandpa, "she replied, the tiredness now making her yawn too, "thank you for letting him stay,"

Jack rolled his eyes, and shoed her away with his hands, as he turned back to his room and shut the door.

Amy wandered down the hall, her mind lost in thought, she changed quickly and got into bed, the pictures of Ty damaged ribs and stomach haunting her as she closed her eyes.

As her mind started to drift, she fell into the void with the realization that Ty was now more than just some guy who was staying with them. His actions tonight had made her see him in a very different light. And Amy was now more determined than ever to find out who the real Ty was.

* * *

The next day Ty didn't leave the loft. His body hurt more than ever and moving made him feel like his chest was being ripped apart, Breathing was hard enough. The pain medication helped, but as the bruises started to fully come through and show their ugly colors, his body stiffened and ached, making even the more mundane movements difficult.  
He hadn't really seen anyone but Lou when she brought over his breakfast, and although the previous night was slightly a blur to him, he worried that something he did may have caused Amy to want to distance her self from him. He has thought for sure she would have come to see him in the morning. But so far, that was not the case, it was a weekday, so she had headed for school, it being the last week and all. But he still felt perplexed as to why she hadn't even come to see if he slept ok.

Breakfast had been nice, although he only managed a few mouthfuls, his stomach protesting as he tried to swallow one more piece of bacon. He was laying back on the bed, dressed in the same pale blue tee and jeans Amy had left him in when he heard footsteps on the loft stairs, he looked over expectantly, hoping that those footfalls where the one person he really wanted and needed to see. But had his hopes dashed when the large shoulders and hat of Jack came into view.

"Hey Jack" Ty said, slowly sitting up and wincing as he went to get up, his had wrapped around his chest, trying to support it. "I thought you may have been Amy?"

"no no she's at school, and is busy with the horses this afternoon, you just stay there ok, "Jack said motioning to the young man to sit still, not wanting to cause him any more pain than he already endured,

"the docs on his way over, "he said as he came over to the bed and stopped near the foot. His eyes assessing Ty as he moved again and took a shaky breath "follow up visit"

"Im ok Jack, just a bit sore" Ty explained,

"better safe than sorry "Jack concluded, his old eyes not willing to argue,

Ty slowly stood up, Jack hearing him curse under his breath as his legs took his weight, It was obvious he was in a lot of pain, His stance looked tentative, his shoulders curved over, his body not really standing straight, rather hunched slightly as his arm cradled his side.

He could tell Jack wanted to say something, and somehow, he had been expecting this, expecting the reprimand of the man who had trusted him to look after his granddaughter, Jack had already made it abundantly clear that he wasn't convinced that Ty was worth the effort, and now, Ty himself was doubting that very thing himself.

TY rolled his lip, apprehension in his green eyes as he nodded and slowly and very carefully walked over to join the old cowboy, taking a seat across from him at the small table. His face showing the strain as his muscles protested.

An awkward silence fell between them as Ty didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what Amy had told him about the previous night, and he didn't want to say more than he should. Jack had been decent to him since he had arrived at Heartland and he didn't like not telling him the truth. Jack also held his future in his hands, He had signed the paperwork becoming Tys advocate, He had agreed to allow Ty to stay at Heartland indefinitely, giving him a place to stay, and people who genuinely seemed to care about him. He hadn't really got to know most of them that well, he'd only been there for three days. But he could tell, just by the way they interacted with each other, that this was a group of people who actually gave a dam about each other. Something Ty hadn't experienced in a very long time.

"I'll understand if you want to re-nig on the advocacy, considering what happened last night" Ty finally said, his eyes looking away from Jack. Expecting he would jump at the chance to be rid of him. I must have outstayed my welcome. Ty thought to himself.

"I signed those forms in good faith kid, and I stand by my decision, "Jack replied, "but I do need to say something that I think you need to hear"

Ty swallowed hard, as he chewed his lip, fearing the worst.

"Amy and Soraya told me what happened last night, and from what I can tell, you took a huge risk, taking on three drunk individuals the way you did"

TY lowered his face and gently touched his jaw, "I didn't have a choice Jack, they were going to hurt her so…."

"It was reckless, dangerous and dam right foolhardy" Jack countered, his voice low and authoritive as Ty looked up at him,

"I…. I'm sorry Jack" Ty whispered, "but if I hadn't….. "

"No Son," Jack interrupted "I owe you a sorry and a debt of gratitude, you protected my granddaughter, and in doing so put yourself in danger, So It is I that has to say thank you to you, you put it all on the line for her, and that speaks volumes to me" Jack gave him an appreciative smile, showing the young man he meant every word of what he said.

"she's worth it, "Ty whispered, his eyes not wanting to meet his, but feeling like he needed too, "Id do it again in a second,"

"well, let's hope it doesn't come to that hey, because in your current state I doubt you'd survive it" Jack chuckled to himself seeing Ty grin and then regret it.

"You remember the conversation we had the day you arrived" Jack said quietly, his eyes now locked onto to the younger, "the rules with my granddaughters,"

Ty gave a shaky smile, "um yeah, you said I had to stay away from them"

"that's right, and any offending part of you that ignored that rule would be removed" Jack continued, his eyebrow raised, "that still stands, you understand that right"

Ty swallowed again, nodding at the man who sat across from him, "Yeah, I get it Jack,"

"good to know, because Amy seems to think she owes you something for saving her, and I won't have you taking advantage of that, do you catch my drift?"

Ty rubbed his jaw, moving uncomfortably on his seat. He could hear the warning in Jacks words. Amy was off limits, and he had to respect that if he was going to be allowed to stay at Heartland.

"Amy's a great kid Jack, and I'd never do anything to upset her or you, you can trust me ok, we are just friends, that's it" He lied, he knew he was lying and he hoped to hell Jack couldn't see it in his eyes.

"fair enough, "Jack finally replied, after hearing steps on the stairs, "that be the Doc I'd say,"

Ty turned and saw Doctor West smile at him as he crested the loft stairs,

"Ty , "The doctor said his bag in his hand as he walked over to them, "Jack, good to see you, in the daylight this time,"

Jack chuckled and nodded, getting up and moving out of the way, Doctor West setting his bag on the table and unclipping it.

"So Ty, how are we this morning, Still in a bit of pain I can see"

"I'll leave you too it Doc, "Jack smiled as he headed back to the stairs, Ty calling to him before he left,

"I just want to say thanks Jack, "Ty said, giving him a soft smile, "Thanks for backing me with my dad, and letting me stay, if you hadn't signed those forms I don't know where I'd be "

Jack nodded his hat at the young man as he stepped down the stairs, "just don't make me regret it, ok kid,"

And with that he left Ty with the doctor, a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he descended the stair..

* * *

Val Stanton took a sip of her coffee, the hint of whisky in it making her smack her perfectly painted lips together. She looked at Jack as he sat across the table from her, his eyes metered, his coffee untouched. Jack had come to see her after he had left Ty with the doctor. This was a meeting that needed to happen after the events of the night before. But Jack had promised Lisa he would keep it civil.

"I wasn't surprised when I got your call Jack, this whole affair has left me quite shaken" Val said,

"me too Val, imagine how I felt when I heard my granddaughter had been assaulted," Jacks tone was low, he wasn't pulling any punches.

"Assaulted," Val rolled her eyes, "I don't mean anything by this Jack but if that's what Amy is telling you, then I think maybe we need to be looking into how much Amy had to drink" She smiled at him, not getting a smile in return, "she wasn't assaulted Jack, Amy wasn't even involved,"

"then how do you explain her torn clothes and the fact that Soraya also said your son and two of his goons forced themselves on her," Jack was trying to control his temper, but the more he thought about it the more he felt the heat rising inside of him.

"That's a lie "Val snapped, "and I don't appreciate you throwing such accusations around about my son "

"Im not accusing him Val, Im just telling you what I was told, "Jack continued, "we've been friends for a long time Val, and because of that friendship Im trying real hard here not to loose my cool, but when I hear that my Amy, who's only 16, was man handled by some boy s attending a party on your property, one of them being your son, you can see why this may give me reason for concern. "

Val sipped her drink again, looking a little perturbed, "it was that other boy, the out of towner, Brad Borden son, he started it Jack, Jesse told me he just ran in and just started punching, If those boys hadn't subdued him, I don't know what would of happened, "She shook her head, looking flustered, like she had been wronged somehow, "I have to say Jack, Im a little surprised you even let Amy hang out with him. He's a danger that one, he's going to really hurt someone one day"

Jack rubbed his face, his patience weighing, "if he's such a danger Val explain to me why he's laid up in my loft, with a damaged lung and cracked ribs"

Val looked shocked, "is he ok, I asked him if he was and he said he was fine"

"you ASKED HIM?" Jack replied his voice now stained, "you saw what those boy s did to him and you let him leave, you let him drive!"

"he looked fine to me Jack, a little roughed up but fine, "She lent forward, "he split Jesses lip you know, broke the skin, I had to take him to the emergency room and get it stitched, he's lucky I'm not pressing charges,"

"Oh, come on Val! "Jack growled "pressing charges! For a split lip, your lucky Tys not pressing charges against him or those other two boys, he's the one who can't move or breathe without doubling up in pain!"

"look, Jack, "Val said, changing her tone, trying a softer approach, "boys will be boys, they scrap they fight, its how it works, you cant tell me when you were their age you weren't out their dusting knuckles with other cowboys, it was a stupid little disagreement that got out of hand nothing more" she smiled at him and put her cup down" cant we just forget about it and put all this ugliness behind us"

"I want to Val, I really do, but there's just this thing that keeps getting stuck in my craw, "Jack replied as he stood up and replaced his hat on his head

"what s that Jack, Maybe I can help you fix it?" Val suggested, getting to her feet now too and walking over to his side,

"you tell your son that If he ever comes with in 10 feet of my Amy again, I will show him just what gelding a rogue stallion entails, do you get my drift?" Jack eyes were clear and cold, even though he gave Val a smile of commitment to his veiled threat that she didn't appreciate.

"Jack, really, I told you it wasn't like that" She protested,

"I mean it Val 10 feet, "Jack repeated, "and if he thinks Ty was a handful, tell hi to test that rule, I dare him"

And with that Jack dipped his hat and walked towards the door, leaving Val to sip her whiskey coffee and consider her sons not so secret actions.

* * *

A week passed at Heartland and Ty was well on the way to healing. He was still a little stiff around the ribs but the bruises had faded and the cut on his lip was long since gone. Jack had given him a reprieve from farm duties while he convalesced. Allowing him to regain his strength and stamina. But the following Saturday saw him awake before dawn and tinkering around under the hood of Jack truck when Amy found him in the early morning twilight.

"Hey, "she said, causing him to startle slightly at the sound of her voice,

"hey," he replied, turning slightly, his hands covered with engine grease,

"Grandpa will kill you if you break that you know, he loves that truck" her smile was warm and welcoming, She had not seen a lot of him the last week, because of school and as he had stayed mainly in the loft and only really come out when Jack had taken him to town for his doctor's appointments.

"I'm not breaking it, I'm actually fixing it, "he grinned, "the fuel pump is shot, and I think he might be up for a new radiator soon too, " He rubbed his greasy hand on an old rag and smiled at her.

"so you know trucks and mechanics too" she grinned "wow, your just a bag of wonders aren't you Ty Borden"

He gave her a slight chuckle and collected his tools, Slamming the bonnet down on the old pick up. "I used to tinker a bit on the trucks at home, When dad would let me, " He walked over to the toolbox and put the tools inside, seeing she was listening to him intently. "he wasn't all that keen on me getting my hands dirty though, we had staff to do that kind of thing in his eyes"

"well, Im sure Grandpa will be happy you breathed some more life into this old thing, "she replied,

"Well, I kinda owed him for letting me stay this long, so, it was the least I could do" Tys eyes had slightly lost their luster, and Amy could see that even though he seemed happy at Heartland, the uncertainty of how long he was going to be there and where he was headed next was playing on his mind.

"have you heard from him," she asked, "your dad I mean?"

Ty wiped his jaw, shaking his head, his shoulders slumping slightly, "nope, not like I really expected too, It not like he really cares where I am or what Im doing, I don't know why I keep thinking or hoping he will, "

"he's your dad Ty, he brought you here, he must care at some level" she soothed, seeing the hurt and resignation in his eyes.

"Amy, he brought me here, because Mom and her lover didn't want me around anymore, "he said coldly, "he didn't even stay around to see me arrive, yeah, he cares a lot I'm sure, I don't know why I thought this time would be any different"

He walked away heading towards the barn, not wanting to talk about it anymore the scowl on his face now matching his angry gait.

Amy followed him into the barn office, feeling the tension in him. And needing to clear the air,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried, I just think that he…."

"Stop ok, "Ty warned, his voice now cold, "you don't know him, and you don't really know me either, so I'm not really all that interested in what you think about my screwed up family ok"

His words slapped Amy in the face, making her step away from him suddenly, the hurt at his harshness showing in her blue eyes. She had pushed too hard, and he had closed her out, his anger at his family and his need to keep their dysfunctional lives secret and hidden from her making him lash out.

He turned, looking at her, seeing the hurt he had caused and his anger rose even more, only now directed at himself, he wasn't used to having people want to be near him. Or caring about how he felt, and now, in his anger, he had pushed away from the one person who had shown him kindness and understanding.

"Amy, "he said, his voice now filled with regret, "I'm s…."

"no, I'm the one who should be sorry, I,,,, "she explained, her eyes moist from his rebuttal, that anger had scared her, she had not seen or felt the acid in his voice before and it stung her.

"No, Amy, "He insisted, stepping towards her and taking her shoulders in his hands, making her look up at him," This is all me, I'm messed up, and I hurt people, its what I do, "he tightened his grip, desperation in his green eyes as he tried to make her understand "you should just stay away from me ok, all I do is use people and drive them away, even when I don't want too"

He let her go, and walked away, turning back to a visibly shaken Amy as he walked through the barns side door. "don't waste your time or your tears on me Amy, I'm not worth it, you've read the stories, you've seen the pictures, I'm a party boy on a destructive path. You don't need that in your life,"

He sauntered away, heading for his wrangler, needing to distance himself from the feelings he had inside of him. They scared him and he wasn't ready to face what they meant.

Amy pursed her lips and ran after him, running over to the black truck and jumping into the passenger seat next to him as he turned the key,

"Amy !, get out of the truck, "he warned, exasperation on his face, "just leave me be ok, "

"no, if you're going to run, then Im going to run with you, "she retorted back, stubbornness in her blue eyes,

Ty sucked in an angry breath, "for the love of god, will you please just get out!" he didn't want to lose it at her, he was only just holding it together, and he knew that if he didn't distance himself from her now, he was going to say something he was going to regret.

"No, "she rebutted again, "I care about you, Ty, and I won't let you run away from that, I can see you're not used to having someone worry about you, But I don't care, you where there for me when I needed you so you so push me away all you want, but I'm not giving up on you,"

Tys mouth was now ajar, his chest heaving slightly at how determined she was to not let him run. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. The more he pushed her away, the harder she held on. She was infuriating! He wanted to protect her from him, to save her the pain of being in his orbit, he didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to let her go either. She had touched a part of him that he had kept hidden for so long. And he really didn't know how to explain how she had managed to get in so far under his skin.

They sat in a deadlock, eyes locked to eyes, will locked to will, Until TY finally shut his eyes and sucked in a deep breath and pushed the truck into gear.

"FINE!" he hissed under his breath, as he pulled his arm across the back of the seat and hit the accelerator, sending the truck violently back in reverse.

Amy let a small gasp escape her lips as she instinctively grabbed ahold of the door frame and the safety grip, feeling the truck lurch to a halt as he violently pushed it into drive and hit the gas again, the wranglers rough tires digging into the gravel on the drive and spraying it in dusty arks behind him as he barreled off down the drive in the breaking dawn light.

* * *

They drove in silence for what felt like hours to Amy, Ty's eyes never leaving the road ahead. His mind in turmoil. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should say something, anything. He didn't want her there, but then again, he was glad she was. He had tried to run, to distance himself from her. But she hadn't let him. Now, he was driving aimlessly down a road to nowhere in particular, with her, this girl who he had only just met, sitting patiently by his side, her proximity to him making his heart race, his blood run hot. What the hell is happening! he yelled to himself, What is it about this girl that I just can't shake!

"you know this road takes you up to the ridge, "Amy finally said, the ice of silence smashing around them.

He didn't look at her, but she saw the hint of confusion on his lip, "and that's important why? "he countered

"well, it's a dead end, when you reach the rise, you're going to have to turn around and come back is all, " She explained, her blue eyes study him.

"Well, I'll turn around and come back then won't I," he said shortly, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing but failing miserably. He was in overdrive, and the roads around Hudson where foreign to him anyway.

"you might want to slow down when you get to that bend, its rather sharp" Amy interjected again, her eyes now on the road as they skidded around the turn, Ty swore and pushed his boot to the brake, bringing the truck to a sudden shaking halt, a little taken by surprise by how tight the bend actually ended up being, his bravado making him look foolish for not listening to her.

"I told you, "Amy said under her breath,

"Ok, fine, "he growled, "any other road hazards you want to share with me ?" his tone was sarcastic, although agitated. His eyes now looking at his hands that held the steering wheel, his knuckles white with annoyance.

"well if you follow this road to the end and pull onto the gravel side road, I can show you one of the best views in Alberta," she said earnestly, trying to soften his mood with a smile.

Ty let his eyes finally look into hers and felt the anger and the annoyance, the frustration slowly slip away. Those pools of blue soothed him in ways he couldn't explain. He sat there for a few minutes, simply lost in her depths. Unable to break the connection between them.

"Trust me, Ty, "Amy said, "it will be worth it"

He gave her the gentlest nod and pulled the wrangler back out onto the road, heading down towards the final bend and the dirt road that lead to the ridge.

* * *

The sun was new in the morning sky as Amy grabbed his hand and pulled a reluctant Ty along behind her, her boots trampling the morning dew that covered the rocky crest. He couldn't help but smile, as she looked back at him, her smile radiant in the morning sun, her hair flowing freely about her face as the mountains breeze rolled around the trees and boulders that made up the escarpment.

Amy dug her heels into the soft fertile earth, dragging Ty up the final rise, and coming to a stop on the rocky crest of the ridge, the Rocky Mountains and foothills expanding out before her in all their breathtaking beauty.

"Wow," He breathed, his breath being caught by the coolness of the mountains air, the mist swirling around his face as he sucked in a breath to regroup, "that is amazing"

"It's beautiful hey "Amy agreed, throwing her arms up into the air and spinning around, her eyes shut as she let the sheer openness around them flow through her.

"your beautiful" Tys said suddenly, his thoughts escaping his lips before he had a chance to censer them, He quickly looked away as Amy's attention returned to him, her spin coming to an end and she gave him a smile that made his cheeks burn.

"I love it up here, "she said, seeing the awkward look in his eyes, she could tell he was embarrassed by his sudden loose lips. "I come up here to center myself, to be close to my mom, "

"your mom," He asked, as he slowly walked over to her, coming alongside her on the crest line, the mountains, and foothills around them.

"My mom loved it here, this was her place, so when I want to be close to her, I come here, I can feel her here, Its like she's on the wind as it rolls past me," Her words were honest and true, making him see that this was a special place for her that she truly wanted to share, with him and no one else.

"You miss her," he asked, turning slightly towards her, his eyes now on the horizon as the sun's rays sent shards of morning yellow across the mountains around them.

"yes, I do, but it's not as painful now, I have come to terms with it, I suppose " She replied, her attention back onto Ty,

"can I ask what happened, "he said softly, his voice showing he was genuinely interested in hearing the story of her mother's passing.

"she tried to rescue a horse that was being abused, and there was a storm and we crashed and …." she stopped, the words a little too real, "she died doing what she loved, I wouldn't have Spartan If we hadn't have gone out that night,"

"he's the horse you saved," Ty asked

Amy nodded, her eyes a little distant and sad. She looked back over the mountains. "it was a year ago now, I miss her, but life goes on, and I know she would want me to live my life and be happy again"

"you were close then? you and your mom "Ty's voice was inquisitive but sad, he could see the connection Amy shared with her mother, and he was envious of it.

"yeah, we were close, she was amazing with the horses, and I learned a lot from her, "Amy replied, "I wish you could have met her, you would have liked her I think"

"she sounds like a great mom" Ty responded, giving Amy a gentle nudge in the shoulder, "Im jealous, your very lucky to have had someone like that in your life "

Amy looked up at him, a little confused by his comment," you get on with your mom, don't you? "she pushed, seeing he was open to talking, his mention of his mother giving her an opening,

"we used to be close, when I was small, "he explained, his voice low, his eyes on the ground, "she used to take me to her movie sets, I remember sitting in her chair, you know, the ones with her name on the back, and watching her film, It was so cool, she was so amazing on set, she just took your breath away"

Amy saw the look in his eyes and the smile that ran across his lips as he remembered his early childhood, Ty's mind filled with the memories that he held deep inside,

"what changed? "she asked gently, encouraging him to go on, "you said you 'were' close, ?"

"what changed? "he said, his tone a little colder, "she changed, she started seeing this guy, and it all changed, for me anyways"

A silence fell between them, these memories were hard for Ty to relive,

"this was after your parents separated" Amy asked, she could see it was uncomfortable for him, but somehow, she could feel he needed to voice it too.

"no "he laughed dryly, "My mom and dad didn't quite understand the word monogamy. They both had their fun on the side, it was just how it was, dad had his assistants, Mom had her advisors, "he shrugged his shoulders, "I got used to it I suppose, it was normal, just the way it was. "

Amy's bottom lip dropped slightly, not comprehending the life he must have led. "and they just expected you to understand this, ! even as a child, how? this was your family your world?"

"No, "He smiled, his eyes lifting to hers, "they tried to hide their indiscretions from me at first, keeping their little meetups for when I with the other parent, but it wasn't hard to figure out Amy, dads assistants stayed over, babysat me when mom wasn't around and well, Wade, he was always around my mom, he…." Ty suddenly dropped his words, he had crossed into a subject he didn't want to discuss.

"Wade?" Amy persevered, seeing his change in mood but asking anyway.

"Wade Dalton, "Ty continued, "he's my mom's lover, um adviser, He's the reason I was shipped up here,"

He saw Amy's eyes fill with questions, so in an attempt to head them off he continued on "he wanted me gone, and well, here I am, " he gave her a forced smile, trying to make light of his sudden departure from California,

"so he didn't like you, "Amy said, giving a little sarcastic smile, trying to lighten the mood "that Borden charm of yours not working hey?"

Her glib remark made Tys smile drop and he returned his gaze to the mountain, his face now stoney and reserved, "you could say that" he said coldly,

Amy bit her lip, realizing her attempt to play with him had crossed a line, be it unintentional non the less. His walls were up and around him once again as clear as the stones in those mountain clifts and rock faces that towered above them and he wasn't letting her probe any deeper. Amy cursed at her self for her insensitivity, her loose comment had closed the door to their exchange, the distance and wall returning between them.

"Sorry, Grandpa says I ask way too many questions, "She touched his shoulder, pulling his now distant eyes back to hers again. Hoping to repair the damage she had done.

"its ok Amy, "he whispered, seeing her attempt to apologize and appreciating it, "I really just don't feel like talking about this anymore ok, "

Amy nodded, conceding defeat, and nudging him cheekily in the shoulder, "So, I'll race you back to the jeep, "she challenged, her blue eyes now filled with exuberance.

He gave her a grin, "seriously little girl, "he teased, "you actually think you can beat Sunburst Elementary's track and field champion for three years running?"

"yes I do ! "she yelled, as she shoved him backward, making him lose his footing and stumble slightly back down the rocky incline.

"oh your so gone!" he yelled after her, as he dug his heels in and sprinted after her, his feet skidding over the crest and down the hillside after her, gaining on the little blonde as she bounced and weaved over the gopher holes and tuffs of grass, her boots kicking up the soft earth as she slid the final few steps onto the gravel and took off at full speed toward the wrangler that stood shining in all its glory in the morning sun. Ty had gained on her, his long legs and speed closing the gap as his boots hit the gravel only a few steps behind the giggling Amy as she looked over her shoulder and saw him barreling down upon her. She squealed and crashed into the side of the truck spinning around to face him, he face flushed her breath panting as she laughed and squealed as Ty crashed in behind her, his hands coming reaching out to stop himself, coming to rest on the window of the truck on either side of her shoulders, the inertia making his body slam into hers as he laughed and sucked in a few deep breaths, his chest heaving from the sudden outburst of activity.

They both laughed and held their position, their bodies against each other as they fought to suck in as much air as they could, being that high up in the mountains, the altitude making the thin air that much harder for the couple to recapture after their little impromptu race down the hill. Tys eyes locked to Amy's, his chin inches from hers, her face moments from his. There smiles merging as the mountain breeze swirled around them. Tussling at their hair, flicking it about their faces as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Amy steadied her breathing, her back to the truck as her heartbeat slowed, the distance between them only inches now, She could feel his breath hot and heavy on her face, as his eyes intensified their hold on hers, the electricity between them sparking as Tys hand moved to touch her flushed cheek, He ran his thumb down her face, his green eyes electric now, there chemistry between them drawing him closer, enticing him in, and before he could stop himself, before he could counter act his impulse to take the one thing he wanted in that moment more than the air that flooded his lungs,- he kissed her.

His lips touching hers, feeling their warmth, there softness, their taste. Tys hands pressed back onto the truck behind him as he took one more step closer to Amy's now trapped form, his body now surrounding her as he felt her hands slide around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He felt her mouth move on his, it was tentative at first, like it was seeking its way, unsure if it should engage, But slowly, with each movement he made, each subtle correction of his head she responded, her lips now working his, their softness and sweetness intoxicating him. Amy's eyes were closed, lost to the feeling of his lips on hers, her heart beating with desire for him to intensify the bond. She had never been kissed like this before, it was overwhelming, and it scared her, making her heart race, but she wanted more, she needed more. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip, seeking her approval to pull their embrace past that of a simple kiss. Amy once again hesitated, her mouth slightly open as she took a breath, her eyes once again looking up at him as he breathed down at her.

No words came, they simply stared, lost in the magic of the moment. Ty licked his lips, a small grin playing on the corners of his mouth as he took a shaky breath, not believing he had actually allowed that to happen. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't deny the chemistry between them. Amy felt giddy, the power of the connection she felt for Ty scared her. It was new, it felt forbidden, and it felt stronger than she had ever felt before. He shuddered as his hands moved from the truck to her shoulders, squeezing them gently as he stepped back, giving her some space, sensing her indecision and respecting it, Ty didn't want this to be one-sided, he had to know she felt the same way, that she wanted it too.

As they stood there, still lost between want and need, desire and morality, Amy rolled her lips and decided that a life lived in fear was a life half lived, She stepped forward, her hands returning to his neck and latched onto his lips again, this time taking him by surprise and making him take a sudden step backwards as his arms folded around her. This kiss was stronger, less innocent and sweet, this time Amy was in control and she left no room for confusion or misgiving in her intention, She worked the kiss, enjoying the taste of him as her tongue touched his front teeth. This time, she was asking him, this time she was requesting what she needed from him. And Ty, in that moment on high Ridge road, in the early morning sun, under the gaze of the rocky mountains, gave her the answer she was looking for.

To be continued


	7. The Prodigal Son Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay in chapters, I try to write every day, but as I work I also_ dont _always have a chance to post during the week, But I ALWAYS post on the weekend_... **

**_And to Stacy, who gave me some feedback re the Jeep I chose for Ty, thanks, I actually_ ment _to say wrangler, which was the same make as the original jeep he had in new port, and I don't quite know why I said renegade, (maybe_ I _just liked the word) lol. But I have changed it back to Wrangler, as I originally wanted, I own a Grande Cherokee myself in real life, and the wrangler was my first choice for TY,Thanks for the feedback I love it and enjoy hearing what people think.  
_**

 ** _I have another chapter ready to go tomorrow, so stay tuned, hope you enjoy this one, and the story as it unfolds.:)_**

 **Chapter 7**

He was falling for her, Hard and fast, and he knew it. He rubbed his face, trying to make sense of it all. His mind replaying pictures of their kiss in his head. He shut his eyes and pushed the images away. This was sure to end in heartbreak. It always did, And he was terrified she was the one that would be hurt. He wanted her, he knew that now. But wanting something and it being right where two very different things. He didn't want to hurt her, every relationship he'd ever been in ended in disaster, He ended up hurt and betrayed, lashing out and causing pain in retaliation. He didn't want that for her. Ty shut his eyes, trying to make it all go away. But that feeling in his chest was relentless. He was already in too deep to come out unscathed. Love didn't come easy for Ty, he'd had girlfriends, lovers, intermittent distractions. But none that made him feel like this. And that, more than anything else was the source of his uncertainty and confusion now.

What if I hurt her, he thought to himself, What if she hurts me?, can I really trust a girl so young, so impressionable, maybe Im just seeing what I want to see, maybe this is all in my head. all one-sided.

He shook his head, the water spraying around him, his fists now pressed into the tiled wall.

Ty was used to betrayal, he had grown accustomed to it, as he had pain. He knew the biting, aching throb that pain inflicted. It had hounded him and haunted him all his life. But she, she was different, she hadn't felt its sting like he had, she had this light inside of her that seemed to send the darkness away. He was terrified that if he let this progress, he would extinguish that light, suffocate it with his own darkness, He couldn't be the one to do that. And that, more than anything in his thoughts at that moment was what was causing him so much anguish and uncertainty.

He lowered his head, the water engulfing his face and the back of his neck, running down his back and giving him some relief.

He felt for her, he knew that with confidence now, but what to do about it alluded him. Should he ignore it, heed Jacks warning and stay away, could he stay away? he had tried that already and failed miserably. Should he just push it down deep inside and hide the truth from her as well as himself.

Or give in, and admit to her how he felt, hoping upon hope that she felt the same too. But what then, would her family accept or even allow it, would they send him away. Making him lose her altogether.

He turned around in the shower and blew air roughly out from between his lips. The water still pummeling over his face his body now against the tiled wall.

Maybe, silence, was the best option, he thought. they had kissed, but he had kissed a lot of girls in his time, they hadn't really spoken about it since, it had been three days since they went up to the ridge, and nothing. He had seen her every morning since, done chores with her, helped with the horses, even eaten meals next to her, and not a word. It was like it never happened.

Tys eyes opened as he hit the shower faucet and cut the torrent that poured over him. Maybe silence was best, why poke the bull, why push for answers if none were needed. Why expose your heart if nothing would come of it.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, his eyes now looking back at himself in the vanities mirror, Silence was definitely the way to go.

* * *

"he hasn't said a word, "Amy said into her phone, she sat on her bed, her legs folded under her. "not a word since the ridge,"

"Maybe he's waiting for you to say something" Soraya replied,

"you think? Should I say something, I want too, but really, what do I say," Amy ran her fingers through her hair, twisting the ends with her fingertips.

"maybe he's just waiting for the right time, you know, he's a boy, they don't talk about this kind of thing "

"Maybe, but why kiss me then act like it never happened, "Amy looked perturbed, "maybe he wishes it didn't happen"

"You should just ask him, Amy, I saw him at the party, he couldn't take his eyes off of you, "Soraya's voice as a little down now, knowing that her attraction to Ty was very much one-sided,

"I suppose, Maybe I'll invite him to the summer fair this weekend, see if candy floss and roasted peanuts loosen those lips"

Soraya laughed lightly into her phone, "you looking for a replay of the ridge hey?"

Amys' cheeks flushed, realizing again her words had come out wrong, "no, you know what I mean, "

"yeah, Hudson's Summer Fair is by no means a romantic outing at all, let's just pretend there's no Ferris wheel or carousel or love boat ride, oh and of course fireworks aren't romantic at all" Soraya challenged,

"Shut Up!" Amy retorted with a coy smile,

* * *

Amy found Ty in the loft, she checked the barn, half expecting him to be there doing the morning chores, But to her surprise they were already done, The stalls were mucked out, the horses brushed, watered and fed, with Spartan and Pegasus were now out in the backfield, along with Copper, A chestnut that belonged to Mallory, a young girl who lived nearby, but spent most of her time at Heartland. She was 13 and had a knack for stating the obvious, although her intentions were always true. She had been visiting family in Nashville and was not due back for another month, now it was summer break.

Amy heard footsteps above her, signifying Ty must be upstairs, so she straightened her yellow button-down shirt and tidied her hair, rolling her eyes at herself when she realized exactly what she was doing. The headed up the stairs.

As she ascended, she became aware Ty was talking to someone and his tone seemed rough and annoyed. She stopped her next footfall, not wanting to interrupt, only hearing half of the two-way conversation. Realizing that he must be on his phone.

"Come on, "he said, as he paced the floor, his steps as agitated as his tone," it didn't sound like she was making this up!"

He paused, the phone pressed hard to his ear as he paced, Amy hearing his footfalls and not knowing if she should make her presence known.

"no, no, I get that, but…. "Ty continued, "its just,,, there's no one else and I…. ok,! OK!"

The voice on the line now sounded agitated too.

"But, If you just call her, maybe she will tell you the truth and ….. then I could go and,…..no! I'm not, I, … will you just listen to me for a second!, " TY stopped at the table, frustration on his face as the other person laid down the law, "That's not why I called you!, I actually don't mind it here, but ….. If ….she needs my help then ….Dad please will you listen to me, I'm not making this up!" TY shut his eyes, trying desperately to remain calm, "No, this isn't the first time, that's just it, you don't understand,….DAD!, I'm not lying to you ok, not about this, I wouldn't do that!" he dropped his head, the other now yelling down the phone at him and chastising him. "why don't you ever believe me, I'm ..." Tys voice was low now, giving up, he rubbed his fore head and looked despondently towards the window, the phone still at his ear as he was barked orders to obey." ok, ok, what ever you say, yes, yes, No, I won't, yes I'm listening and I get it, Fine" The other voice continued as Tys look turned to ambivalence, His father not listening to him but instructing him. "its ok I guess, they are nice people, yes, I am, Yes Jack told me, I don't know why you thought it was necessary though, You'l be back soon enough,"

There was a long pause and Amy slowly came up the stairs, seeing Ty had his back to her, his hand jammed into his pocket his head low, He stood near the window that overlooked the kitchenette sink. His stance defensive but withdrawn.

"so… what does that actually mean dad?, "TY asked, "how long? " he went quiet, nodding his head, "fine, ….No…I'm not mad, its just that's not what you told me in the first place, ok, I'm sorry ok, but I thought Mom was something important!, Dad, will you stop yelling, for fucks sakes DAD!"

Ty slammed his hand onto the sink in anger, making it shudder under the impact, "I'm sorry, Ok, fine, go to your meeting, NO forget it, I shouldn't have called, "

Ty pulled the phone away from his ear and threw it across the room, aiming at the bed, where it bounced a few times then slid off the far side and thumped onto the floor, The gasp Amy let out when it skidded across the floorboards and stopped near the lounge area made Ty aware of her presents, he spun around, His face looking flushed and embarrassed that she had witnessed him losing control. He also looked a little alarmed, worried about how much of his conversation she had actually heard.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just,,," she stammered, taking a step back down the stairway.

"Its fine, "Ty said as he slowly walked over to where his phone had landed and scooped it up,

"No I should have waited downstairs, you were talking to your dad and. I…. I'm sorry" Amy didn't know whether she should just run or apologize again or smile, or frown. She could see by his expression he was struggling himself and she really didn't know how to help him.

"Amy, honestly, Its fine, it's not like he listened to me anyways, " Ty said, giving her a forced smile, "he never listens to a word I say. Im just an annoyance to his busy day"

"is your mom OK?" Amy asked, stepping up the stairs again seeing is tone had softened slightly,

"I don't actually know, "He replied honestly, "she called me this morning, hence why I called dad, she didn't sound too good, "

"is he going to check on her? See if she's ok?" Amy came over to Ty now, concern in her blue eyes. He stood before her, looking dejected, his eyes on the floor,

"no, he said Im overreacting, that she's fine, "Ty growled, "but he doesn't understand if he only knew what Wade ….."He stopped turning away and walking back to the window, not wanting to continue that thought, "I don't know what to do,"

"are you thinking about going to see her, check on her ?" Amy asked, "you could call her ?"

"I did, but she's not answering my calls now, " he replied, "and I was thinking about going back to New Port, just to see if she was ok, but dad put a stop to that, " his tone was cold now, anger at his father written on his face.

"he doesn't want you to go?" Amy asked,

"seems that way, "Ty laughed, his voice dry with annoyance, "he said Im to stay put, so your stuck with me until he decides otherwise it seems" he gave her a smile, "he doesn't want me involved in their relationship issues" Ty used his fingers to give inverted comma quotations, rolling his eyes and walking away from her back to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water and sipping it in an attempt to calm down.

Amy watched him, he claimed to not care about his parents, but she could tell that was a lie, he was rattled by the idea that his mom may be in danger. And his father noncommittal attitude towards that was affecting him too.

"Ty, "Amy said, as she walked over to him, not wanting to pry, but still having questions. "why are you so convinced something is up with your mom? Is there something or someone in New Port that could hurt her or….."

"That's just it Amy, I don't even know if shes still in New Port, Last I heard she was heading back to Hollywood for an audition, But then she calls me and now I just don't know, "

"we could fly down and check on her, it's only a three-hour flight?" Amy suggested, "that way at least you'd know she was ok"

Ty looked at the beautiful blonde who stood before him, amazed by her compassion, she didn't even know Ty's mother and she was offering to come with him to check on her. His heart warmed again, not knowing what to say. Blown away by the lengths of her kindness.

"we?" he smiled, noting her inclusion on herself in the travel plans,

"if its ok, and you want me to come, yeah, we" she smiled softly,

Ty walked over to her and touched her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, his eyes looking deeply into her's as she looked up at him.

"you Amy Fleming are amazing, " he said, "I'll wait till I hear from her again and take it from there, but thank you, "

She smiled at him, her heart thumping in her chest, her eyes watching him roll his lip and moisten it. The loft silent around them.

She felt him suddenly become aware of the intensity between them and break the connection. He took a step back and coughed, the temptation too strong to hide his want.

"Ty," Amy said quietly, a little perplexed by his withdraw, for a guy who had kissed her like there was no tomorrow only days before, this coyness was confusing her.

TY rubbed his jaw, his back to her now, trying to make it look like he was looking for something on the bedside, "yeah, "

Amy decided that a different tack was called for, he had pulled away from the direct approach, so maybe a more subtle play was in order, "the Summer Fair is this weekend, and well a few of us are going, so, I was wondering if you, well if you would like to …."

She stopped feeling foolish, it sounded like she was a junior asking him out for ice cream.

He chuckled and turned around, his eyes now alive, "I would like to what?" he teased, "go? With you?"

He grinned seeing her cheeks flush "to the summer fair?"

"I know it sounds lame, but it's a big thing in Hudson and well I …. " she exclaimed,

"I'd love to," he said simply, "as long as we don't have to eat Candy floss I'm good, I hate that stuff"

"all the more for me" she grinned, "so it's a date then?" she gave him the biggest smile she could muster, excitement showing on her face at the idea of actually going on a proper date with him, in public. But then seeing his hedged look, and not feeling so sure she had used the right wording.

"Um, yeah, I suppose, you going to invite Soraya though yeah?" He asked as he pulled on his jacket, the word 'date' making him panic slightly, he was supposed to be keeping his distance, and here he was agreeing to accompany her to a carnival. What was he thinking?

"um yeah, ok, I can invite Soraya to join us, I guess" Amy's smile had dropped slightly, confused by his sudden back peddle. Was this his way of keeping a barrier between them, or was this because he wanted Soraya there?. Did he have feelings for her? Had he decided the kiss was a mistake?. Did he not like the kiss? was she a bad kisser,?. All these questions bombarded Amy, making all her insecurities come to the surface.

She needed to ask him about what had happened at the ridge, and what it meant, but she couldn't get the words to form in her head, let alone escape her mouth.

"well, I'm heading into town for my last Docs appointment, so I'll see you when I get back ok, "he squeezed Amy's shoulder as he headed for the stairs, looking back when he heard her speak,

"your ribs back to normal then?"

"um yeah, they only hurt when I sneeze, or I cough, so Id say, I'm good to go" he replied, "I'll see you in an hour or so ok, maybe we can go for a ride or something ?"

Amy nodded, seeing him give her a little wink as he trotted down the stairs, his conversation with his father forgotten and pushed out of his mind, He couldn't do anything about it anyway., and if his dad didn't want him involved, who was he to argue,. He'd tried in the past and failed at getting his parents to at least talk to each other, so this time, he was going to actually do as he was told, he was staying away. He was happy for the first time in months, and that was a feeling he wasn't willing to trade in for tension, fights, punches, and bruises, This time, he was putting his own happiness first, and that meant staying at Heartland. And staying with Amy.

* * *

The doctor gave him the all clear, telling Ty to be careful and not aggravate his now healing rib. His lung was back to normal, with the swelling now gone. As he went to exit the clinic he pulled his sunglasses down from the top of his head and pushed the glass door open, not really paying attention to the outside world. His mind back at the ridge, and reminiscing about the lip lock he had exchanged there.

As soon as his foot hit the sidewalk, he suddenly became aware of the familiar sound of flashing lights and shutters clicking, Instinctively he shielded his face, taken by surprise by the group of paparazzi that now surrounded him as he stalled halfway out of the door.

There were nine in all, all clicking and shouting, trying to get his attention, as he lowered his head and kept his hand up, blocking their shots.

"Ty! Ty!, over here Ty!, "they called as he stumbled and moved back slightly, the annoyance now showing on his face.

"you ok Ty!, you sick, hurt? "another called, snapping feverishly making sure they got the medical sign in the images, "why you at the clinic Ty!, you here with someone?"

Ty turned away, anger flicking through his green eyes, he had been fine in Hudson up till then, the town was quiet and his notoriety was not an issue, sure some of the local youngsters knew him and reacted when they saw him. But all in all, they had left him alone. Letting him experience the world on anonymity which he seldom got to partake in.

But now, here they were in his face. Not giving him what everyone else took for granted. And he hated it.

"Ty! Ty! Come on man, who is seeing the doctor? you ? or someone else,? " Snap click, click.

Ty was monetarily distracted as the receptionist from the clinic came to his aid at the door and went to help him step back inside, when suddenly Ty felt someone latch onto his arm and pull him back out onto the sidewalk, He looked up as that same person wrapped their arms around him and pulled him close, kissing him hard on the lips,. Ty's hand flew up in the air, stunned and shocked as he fell back slightly, his assailant, turning suddenly and smiling at the cameras as they went wild around the couple.

"Ty!, who's this ! is this the new love! what's your name miss,! miss! Here! look here!"

Tys mouth was open and agape as he looked at Ashley Stanton as she hung from his neck, winking and smiling at the cameras as the flashing and shutter clicks went insane,

"Ashley !" Ty growled, as he stepped back into the clinic, the receptionist looking at him in dismay. Ashley hung from his neck, posing for the cameras as Ty grabbed her and pulled her into the building with him.

"Ashley, Ashely Stanton, that's, me, Stanton S.T.A.N.T.O.N, from Briar Ridge! " She called laughing and waving as the clinic door shut behind her. Ty now stalking around the waiting room, the other patients watching him in bewilderment.

"what the f…" he said, his temper flying, "why! why did you do that!" He looked at the little blonde in disbelief, seeing her cheeky self-absorbed smile,

"you called them didn't you" He asked, as he ran his hands through his hair, feeling the other patrons eyes on him as he wandered around the room trying to calm down.

"well, I texted, but yeah, "she smiled, "come on Ty, it's not like your not used to the attention, I just wanted to share some of the limelight too,"

She walked over to him, batting her eyelashes at him, giving him her best flirtatious smile,

"what? by pretending to be my friggin girlfriend!" he snapped

Ty looked away, not wanting to even engage with her, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, he didn't know what to do. He hated this, the feeling of being out of control, of not having a say in how his life went. He was public property, and they owned him. every inch of him, and it wasn't fare.

"Ty, " Ashley smiled, touching his cheek and seeing him pull away, annoyance on his face. "why are you so mad at me! it was just some harmless fun, "

Ty grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to the back of the room, away from the waiting room and the clinic staff who had returned to their stations. He pushed her towards the exam room, shoving her through the door and shutting it behind them. His face cold and full of annoyance.

"why the hell did you call the press like that!" He asked, his hand still holding her arm. His body shaking.

"let me go, "she whined, "you're hurting me!" he face was sullen now, she could see he really wasn't happy with her stunt.

Ty took a breath and released his hold on her, moving away and looking out the window at the rear carpark, "All I wanted was for once to just enjoy my time here without all of that !" he said, his words meant for himself, rather than Ashley who was now seeing how upset he really was.

"Look, Im sorry ok, I was just having a little fun and I didn't think it would get so out of hand, "she explained, her smile now gone, as he didn't turn around to face her. His hands on his hips as he hung his head. He shook it slowly not believing it had come to this again, hiding out, waiting for a rescue or an escape plan. This wasn't how life was meant to be. He never asked for any of this.

"Ty, "Ashley said again, her voice soft now, "I can go out and tell them to go, would that help"

"its too late now, the damage is done, " he said flatly, holding up his phone as his notifications went ballistic. Ty had learned to monitor his online presence by subscribing to all the news channels and celebrity watch sites. That way when pictures or stories of him were flagged, he saw them first, His mother had shown him this trick, it was a way of staying ahead of the stories and if needed releasing a counter to their taglines. She called it damage control or press control, and as Ty grew and his notoriety blossomed on the media front, it had become a valuable tool for him too.

Ashely came over to him and took his phone, seeing notification after notification. The picture of her kissing Ty and hugging him out the front of the clinic alive and going viral across the internet world.

"Oh, wow, look, there I am , "she giggled, "oh no, they spelt my name wrong !" she pouted at him, making him snatch his phone back from her and shake his head in disbelief, "unbelievable " he whispered to himself, as the door to the exam room opened and the receptionist came in and gave him a metered smile ,

"Mr. Borden, Doctor West had said you can leave through the back door if you like, you should be able to get a clear run to your ruck from there, I'll lock the front door and stall them to give you a little time to get away. "

He gave her an appreciative smile, "thank you and Im really sorry about all this, I didn't know they were going to…." He glared at Ashley making her look away.

She felt bad, in a simple kind of way, she could see she had upset him, but his rejection of her at the party and again today also made her somehow vindicated in her actions.

"I said I was sorry ok, geez, your no fun at all" she grumbled, playing with the ends of her hair, feeling a little upset at his accusatory look

"Im no fun!, are you serious," he snapped, "you just called the press on me, set me up!, and took advantage of that for your own need to somehow be famous, And Im the one whos being difficult!" He looked away, not wanting to lose it at her, "wow, Ash, your as pathetic as that dick you call a brother"

Ashley's face hardened, the insult stinging as Ty walked to the door,

"Im going to say this for the last time ok, "Ty said clearly, "I am not remotely interested ok, so just stop. It's not going to happen, " he pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes, "you're not my type, shutter bunnies don't do it for me at all anymore, maybe once, but not now"

Ashely glared at him as he walked away with the receptionist. Her eyes taking on a vengeful gleam as the door closed in front of her.

* * *

Ty managed to get to his truck unnoticed by the bevy of photographers who still held hostage to the Hudson medical clinic.

He had returned to Heartland, his mind on what had happened, his mood dark, knowing that once again his image would be plastered across the tabloids, He could just see it, Ty Borden snapped leaving a medical clinic with a young woman, why was he there, who was the girl, the truth would be twisted and turned to paint the picture they wanted, a scandal, a story that would make people buy their magazines, Regardless of whether or not the scenario was true, it made money. And that's what the publicity world ran on, His life, his failures fed the masses, as long as people bought the magazines, watched the sites, downloaded the images, they made their owners money and that's exactly why they hounded him. He parked the Wrangler in front of the barn and jumped out, his attention elsewhere when he rounded the barn door, he smacked headlong into Amy as she headed the other way.

They both jumped when they crashed into each other, Ty gabbing her quickly around the shoulders as she stumbled backward from the impact.

"whoa, Sorry " he laughed, helping her regain her footing, his green eyes watching her intently, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

Amy giggled, as she regrouped, pushing her hair from her eyes, he was right in front of her, and he still held her in his grasp.

"I didn't see you, sorry about that, my mind was miles away" he apologized again, tapping her gently on the shoulders and releasing his hold, suddenly realizing that it had slipped into awkward rather than friendly. He chuckled nervously, his face a little flushed, she was too close, and he could feel the heat in his chest rising again. Jacks words of warning making him take a quick step back.

"how was your doctor's appointment, "she asked, sensing his nervousness and wanting to keep the encounter light. Every time they came close, he pulled away, confusing Amy to no end. It was like the kiss on the ridge never happened or worse, didn't mean a thing.

"um It was eventful," he said dryly, rubbing the back of his neck, the events at the clinic still fresh in his mind." actually Amy, "he continued, his face taking on a serious tone, "can we talk, I need to tell you something "

Amy nodded, feeling a little uneasy as he took her hand gently in his and lead her to the loft stairs, His demeanor had changed and he seemed desperate to share something with her, Amy chewed her lip, as he pulled her up the stairs, it obviously was something he needed to say in private, hence the dash to the loft. Her heart danced a bit, hoping that maybe this was the conversation she was waiting for, Maybe he had finally decided that it was time to discuss what had happened between them at the ridge.

She ran up the stairs behind him, stopping near the lounge when he released her hand, he pulled off his jacket and walked over to the kitchenette, grabbing two glasses and putting them on the table,

"you thirsty"he asked, he was hedging, and Amy wasn't having it, not this time,

"what do you want to talk about Ty ? " she asked, as she took a seat on the sofa, her hands in her lap, waiting for him to join her.

Ty looked uncomfortable, he wanted to tell her what had happened at the doctor's appointment, but putting it into words seemed impossible. He could see she wanted to talk to him as well, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was more about their moment on high ridge road than his clean bill of health. Ty knew they would have to talk about the kiss eventually, but for now, the photos that were pinging around the internet where more pressing a matter. He needed to explain it before those baby blue eyes saw them in all their damaging glory for themselves.

"something happened um, today, that I...um need to tell you about" he stammered, he stood in front of the table now, his face serious and uncertain. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh, "she replied, a little disheartened that this talk wasn't the one she was hoping for, "what happened?"

Ty ran his hand through his soft brown hair, making it fall about his face. How to put it into words. Nothing seemed to work, no matter how he placed it together it still sounded terrible. But he had to try, he had to tell her the truth behind those images, and hope she understood.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, she could tell he was stalling and needed some encouragement, "whats wrong, please just tell me, I'm sure it cant be that bad, is it about your mom? or is there something the doc said? "

Ty gave her the softest of smiles, "No, no, its not about Mom, look, Maybe its just easier to show you, " he took a breath and pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, Amy watched as he thumbed the screen, sliding through the noticifations and then stopping on the one he wanted,

"as I said, something happened today to me in Hudson, and I want the chance to explain before it all gets blown out of proportion, "He stopped, and slowly walked over to her and handed her his phone,"you need to see this ok, but just know, its not the way it seems, I mean it, I didn't know they were going to be there, "he shook his head, looking defeated, "if I'd realized sooner, I would have never …"

Amy took the phone from Ty's nervous hand and looked at the screen. Her radiant smile faded as she flicked through the images that were plastered all over social media.

"Amy. I " he said softly, coming to sit next to her, desperately wanting her to understand." they were tipped off, so when I came outside from the docs, they were waiting for me, I managed to dodge them in the end by sneaking out the back way but, as you can see, the damage was already done"

Amy looked at the images before her, Her heart fluttering like a dying bird as she saw Ashley kissing Ty and hanging off of him. The screenshots ran a myriad of captions from {Love sick -Ty Borden seen with Canadian Beauty,} to { Health issues or pregnancy scare, - Ty Borden seen leaving family planning clinic in Alberta with new girl by his side} Amy sighed, the pain in her chest stabbing her like a hot poker when the last caption on a teen watch site flashed across the screen,{Love in the Rockies, - Unkown Blonde steals Bad boys heart, is this love or just another mistake }

"Amy, she just jumped me, and the cameras where there and I didn't ….." he stopped, he could see the look on her face, "you have to know, she means nothing to me, I….. I "

Amy swallowed and slowly handed his phone back to him, her face a little pale, "you kissed her?" she whispered, "like you k…"

"NO!, "Ty almost yelled, "it was all her, I pushed her away, Please Amy" he reached for her hand seeing her lip quiver slightly as she processed what she had just seen "Ashley set the whole thing up, I would never do that to ….." He rubbed his face, this was a total disaster, "she means nothing to me Amy"

"she called them?" Amy whispered, "she set you up, she told them where you'd be"

He nodded, "and then she just walked in and latched onto me, I didn't know what to do, she caught me completely by surprise" he went to touch her again, but felt her tense up, so pulled his hand back, "please, its all fake, "he pushed, "all of it, it's always fake, " he stood up, his frustration getting the better of him as he turend away, "I hate this, I hate constantly being watched and hounded, having to be careful with what I say and what I do, where I go, who I talk to ,,"

"who you kiss" she chimed in, her face sullen as she looked at her hands,

"I didn't kiss her!" he corrected cooly, his eyes on Amy again, hearing the accusatory tone. "she kissed me"

"those photos, they tell a different tale, " she rebutted,

"they always do!, according to those arseholes and their cameras, I drink till Im drunk all the time, I sleep with any girl who comes onto me, I do drugs and I have apparently fathered more than 6 children since I was 13, "he countered, "that's what I mean, it is sensationalistic bullshit, used to sell their dam magazines and stories, Ive lived with this kind of shit all my life Amy, and I haven't cared if they got it wrong or right before, But now, "he stopped, his eyes searching for hers and finding them, "since I met you and your family, I do care, I don't want to be that guy, I don't want to be seen like that anymore, "

He walked back to her and pulled her to her feet in front of him "I care what you think of me, I don't want you to look at that and think that's me, because its not, "he took her hand and placed it on his chest, her palm open on his heart, "this is me, this here, the guy who stands before you now, "

Amy's eyes stared into Tys, seeing the anguish he carried, she could feel his heart beating under her hand, as he pressed it to his chest, his face now looking down at her, his soul exposed,

"please tell me you understand, that you believe me, Ashley Stanton means nothing to me "he begged. his eyes pleading with her.

Amy swallowed and reached up and touched his cheek, the roughness from his day-old stubble grazing her fingers,

"I understand," she finally said "and I believe you when you say you didn't plan it, its just hard Ty, your life is constantly on display, everything you do or say is reported on, exploited and contrived, I can't imagine how you live like that, "

He dropped his gaze, his smile small and knowing, "You get used to it, I've lived it all my life, I've had eyes and cameras on me since I was born, the son and heir to the almighty Lilly Borden, queen of stage and screen, "he twitched his lip, "Mom thrived on it, it was part of the game that is stardom,"

"and you?" Amy asked,

"I hate it, "he said simply," the constant attention, the commentary on what you did or didn't do, whether it be the truth or not "he took a breath, his emotions flaring again, "I'd kill to be invisible"

Amy leaned forward and gave him a gentle hug feeling his hands slide around her, she still wasn't happy with the thought of Ashley and her shenanigans but she believed him when he said it was all one-sided, the photos were just a second in time, captured out of context. And the Ty that stood before her now, was the Ty she had grown to have feelings for. That larger than lie version that the public saw and loved to hate, was just a persona, a mask that he used to cover his real self. Amy hoped that one day, the world would get to see him the way she did. And they too would find him remarkable.

"I know how hard it must be, I've had stories written about me too, and my gift with horses and stuff, I've even been on the cover of magazines, " she smiled as she looked up at him, "Its hard when they expect a certain thing, and don't really care if it's the truth or not,"

He nodded, "so can we just forget today happened and just put this behind us, "he asked, hoping to god she said yes,

"no, "she said simply, making him look at her with confusion,

"no?" He whispered, "but Amy?"

"no, "Amy said again, her eyes sparkling at him as a plan started to form in her mind, " I don't think forgetting or pretending this didn't happen is the best play, I think we need to look at this differently"

He cocked his eyebrow at her, not following,

"you said that the press hound you regardless of whether its truth or lies, good or bad, "

"yeah, so … I still don't follow"

"well, how about rather than running and hiding or getting mad or angry, we give them what they want, we give them the images they are after, just on our terms, " she said,

"I tried that Amy, at the airport remember, and it backfired on me, they still hung me out to dry" he rebutted

"yes, but this time, lets not give them anything else to compare it to, We can set the stage, we can set the place, we can invite them and be in control, "Amys' eyes were alive now, making Ty smile at her exuberance.

"I don't know Amy, I don't want to be a poster boy, I never have "he challenged, he wasn't convinced this was a good idea at all.

"look, leave it with me and when I've got it all figured out I'll show you my idea and we can take it from there, "she smiled at him, reaching up again and touching his cheek, "what ya say, ?"

Ty narrowed his eyes, and chewed his bottom lip, his eyes now on her soft mouth as she spoke, he was losing focus on her words, the temptation to lean forward and steal a kiss getting harder to resist.

"Ty?' she said, breaking his zombie-like state, seeing his cheeks flush as he gave her a smile,

"um yeah ok, I suppose, " he stammered, the heat rising inside him, making him feel all hot an bothered,

Amy hugged him again and then stepped back, "so that coffee, ?"

* * *

"you called him didn't you" his eyes were filled with anger, as he stood over his terrified quarry.

She looked down, not wanting to engage, she knew where this was heading, resigning herself to the inevitable.

"I just wanted to hear his voice, "she whispered, hearing his hot breath press through his nostrils,

"I told you he's not your problem now, "He snarled, "how many times do I have to remind you of how much trouble that kid caused, not only me but you too!"

She nodded, conceding defeat, her brown eyes looking up at the man who now controlled her universe. "I'm sorry, "she said, her voice as broken as her soul, her hand shaking as it grabbed a glass of what appeared to be orange juice and pressed it to her lips,

"you say that but I don't know Lilly, "he fumed, "I don't think you mean it, "

Lilly nodded, trying to show him he had won, she shook inside as he stepped closer to her, his annoyance running like an oil sick through his pale eyes.

"I mean it, I won't call again, I promise, " She said to him, her eyes watching his hands, her body shaking, she could see the glint in his eyes now, this was not a time to argue.

Wade reached down and grabbed her face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her to her feet, her face now contorted by his rough embrace. He leaned forward and took a kiss from her, a rough, uncaring kiss, claiming ownership of her, and showing her, her place.

She quivered in his hold, seeing the demon inside him. Smelling the rum, seeing the triumphant sneer that graced his lips.

"Im telling you for the last time beautiful, if he becomes your problem, he becomes my problem, and you don't want that, trust me, he doesn't want that,"

Wade held her there, her face controlled by his rough grasp until she got the point of his acid words.

"we leave for Hollywood tomorrow, "Wade said, finally releasing his grip and making her stagger backward, Tears in her eyes as she steadied herself.

"I … I only called to see if he wanted to come home, while we were away, "she explained, "look after the place, you know, it was just an idea, I thought he might like to come home" she dipped her tone, seeing Wade rub his jaw in exasperation,

"if he's here when we get back, "he snarled, "I'll end this, once and for all, you know that right, "

She nodded, moving awkwardly as he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Not allowing her to get away.

"please, Wade, don't hurt him, he's my…." she whispered, the tears now escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks. Wades annoyance at her concern for her son twisting liked a knife in his gut.

"babe, "he said, his voice dripping with false sincerity, "he's a punk, don't you remember how much trouble he caused, how much mayhem he had around him, your better off with him gone,"

He could see the sadness in her eyes, Ty still had a hold on her, and he wasn't about to let that stay in place. He wrapped his arms around her more, kissing her cheek and giving her one of his conceited smiles, "trust me, babe, that kid is your downfall, forget him, let his father deal with him, it's your time now, it's our time, "

Lilly nodded, she loved her son, though she would never admit it out loud, but, Ty's relationship with her had become strained in the last few years. Making it hard to not only live with him but manage his behavior. She had shielded him from the fallout that ultimately came from his indiscretions. Her name and her notoriety giving him a free pass from what others would have known as consequences. But his intolerance of Wade and his presence in her life had been the final wedge between them. She had seen a side of Ty that she didn't understand or like. He had turned cold and unapproachable when he interacted with her, those green eyes that used to look at her with so much love, now only showed animosity and ambivalence. She had turned him from her, she knew that the drugs the alcohol, the physical and mental abuse, not only from Wade but from herself, had lost her, her son.

He was gone from her now, maybe for the better, but it didn't stop it hurting her heart. This was not how she saw her life unfolding. She had everything, yet still, she felt alone.

He kissed her, making her realize, that she belonged to him now, Lilly Borden the superstar of stage and screen, was once again someones bought and paid for property.

* * *

Ty tapped Mambo in the flanks, as he clicked his tongue, urging him forward as the roan stepped out into the cool mountain stream, the water splashing around his legs as Ty encouraged him on, he trotted across the river crossing, pulling up and looking back with a smile as Amy pushed Peaches on behind him. She balked at the water, sidestepping and flaring her nostrils in alarm, not keen to wet her hooves.

"Come on, whoa, whoa, "Amy soothed, finally pulling the Palamino up and sliding from the saddle, letting her hands run up its mussel finding its blaze.

Ty watched as she swirled her fingers, the horse instantly relaxing at her touch.

"what is that?" he asked, he had turned Mambo around so they stood facing her on the opposite of the river crossing.

"its called T-touch and it's a form of massage, " she called to him, giving him a gentle smile,

Her hair flicking in the afternoon breeze.

"well, it seems to be working, " he said back, impressed by her ability to work wonders on any horse she came into contact with,

He sat an watched her from his vantage point on Mambos back, his steed dropping its head to drink from the water's edge. His eyes taking her in and picturing her in his arms. She was stunning in that afternoon light, her hat low on her head as she continued her work with Peaches, the soft yellow of her top balancing beautifully against the summer foliage that surrounded them. The river crossing was shaded by large overhanging trees and shrubberies with sedges and brambles lining the banks. It gave them some shade and cover from the afternoon sun as Amy finally calmed Peaches enough to get her to attempt the crossing once again. This time, however, Amy didn't ride, she walked across the water break, leading the way, giving Peaches a gentle pull buy her reigns as way of encouragement.

"can you back Mambo up a bit, "she said, seeing Peaches once again falter at the water line, her ears picking up on Mambos nicker.

Ty nodded and dismounted, turning Mambo away and leading him a little further up the trail, Tieing him off to a large thicket. He walked back to where Amy had now managed to get Peaches halfway across the crossing, the water splashing at her legs, soaking her boots and jeans. This didn't seem to bother Amy at all, her attention solely on Peaches as she continued to step her way tentatively across the crossing.

Finally, she got her to walk up the river bed and onto the grassy bank on the other side, her smile one of achievement when she saw Ty grinning at her,

He clapped his hands, "wow, you did it"

"no Peaches did it, didn't you girl," she said, rubbing her down her mussel and walking her further up and tieing her off just shy of Mambo.

Amy Turned to find Ty standing behind her, his smile intoxicating and he looked at her.

"that was impressive, you really do know that whispering stuff," he said in awe of her.

Amy blushed, and looked down at her now muddy and wet boots, shaking them slightly.

"you're a bit of a mess," he laughed, seeing her glare at him as she shook her feet again,

"comes with the territory city boy," she teased, "not that those pristine boots of yours will ever see anything other than a tin of boot polish"

Ty dropped his jaw, feigning injury, his eyes falling on his boots, "hey, whats wrong with my boots"

"Oh nothing, "Amy giggled, shoving him backwards towards the running water, "they are perfect" she pushed him again, her hands thumping his chest playfully, forcing him to stagger backwards, his eyes alive with the challenge she was throwing at him,

"watch it horsey girl, "he chuckled, as he grabbed her hands and suddenly pulled her to him, making her lose her balance and fall into his arms. "It's not too cool for a swim you know,"

Ty's arms held her to his chest as Amy playfully fought against him, both of them laughing and pushing each other away in jest. Before Ty realized, he felt the damp cold splash of the water around his ankles, making him look down to see his boots, submerged now in ankle-deep muddy water,

"Argh!" he protested, hearing Amy burst out laughing, triumphant, "now whos soggy!"

Ty cocked his eyebrow and then suddenly wrapped his arm around her legs, flipping her up into his arms, her legs kicking playfull as he walked back further into the stream, the water now splashing up his legs and leaving patterns on his blue jeans.

"No ! Ty "she warned, seeing the evil gleam in his eyes as he looked at the river, seeing a deeper section a little further up from where he stood, " don't you dare!"

He chuckled and stepped back a little more, still holding her in his arms, as she kicked and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes looking at him in comic disbelief,

"Ty!, I mean it, put me down!" she warned, seeing now where he was heading, the water now up to this knees, "Im warning you!"

"ooooh, I'm so scared, "he chimed back, his laugh deep and resonating, as he staggered a bit with her squirming, Making her squeal.

"No, I swear, if you don't put me down right now I'll " Amy was laughing so hard that she could barely speak, Ty chucked too, her antics making him lose his balance slightly, nearly dropping her,

She squealed again and held onto him, tightening her grip on his neck,

"Put me down " she laughed,

He grinned at her, his face close to hers, "you want me to put you down, is that right?"

"yes!, Put me …" Before Amy could finish her sentence Ty nodded and then went to throw her, aiming for the deeper water near him, Amy felt her self-go airborne, but decided to play him at his own game at the last minute, She let the inertia take her but at the last moment, rehooked her hands around his neck and pulled, dragging him with her, making him stumble and fall forward into the cool water, the splash they created flying up and showering the river bank.

Ty grabbed her in his arms and they burst out laughing as the cold water soaked their clothes, Ty staggering to his feet and now standing in thigh deep water, his clothes soaked, his hair dripping.

"Oh that's just perfect!" he yelled out, his tone light but comical, he shook his head, sending water droplets in all directions, Spraying Amys face,

She giggled and crawled back to the bank, her clothes wet and muddy as her boots slid up the soft muddy bank.

Ty watched her, his eyes ever leaving her form, secretly loving the way her wet shirt now clung to her body, and her jeans highlighted every curve. Even wet and covered in mud, she was hot in his eyes,

He waded forward, following her as she turned to see him coming up behind her, His tee clung to his chest, accentuating his toned and muscular form. Amy had seen him without a shirt before, but the way the water made the material cling to him, accentuating his abs and his chest, just took her breath away. Ty Borden was a good looking young man, and he carried It well, climbing out of the river like that his body rippling under the damp material, was an image Amy couldn't scrub from her mind, It was pin-up calendar worthy, and Amy chewed her fingernail as her eyes wandered over every inch of him.

He came up to stand before her, his face wet, his smile wide, "thanks for that, appreciate the bath "

"No problems Ty, Happy to help" She grinned, as she pulled her hair back and twisted it, ringing out the water.

Ty stepped past her and walked out from under the trees into the open afternoon sun, pulling him teeshirt off over his head as he went, his bare back, making Amy gasp quietly in appreciation.

He looked good without a shirt, the dimples in his lower back moving as his hips did. Amy could feel the heat inside of her rising as he wrung out his top, shaking it and then draping it over a fallen tree,

He turned back to look at her, nodding to her attire, "you going to join me, or just stand there and drip"

Amys' mouth opened, a look of embarrassed surprise on her cheeks, "Um, I think that's a little presumptuous of you Mr. Borden, "she said, trying to sound refined, "trying to take advantage of my vulnerable state, before even our first date,"she batted her eyes lids at him playfully, "for shame, Mr Borden, For shame"

He raised an eyebrow at her and walked closer, Making Amy inhale quickly, his bare chest now within reach,"maybe this is our first date" he questioned, "I'm more the skinny dip kind of guy, but hey, whatever floats your boat"

He gave her a cheeky grin, his eyes wandering over her, Amy had on a yellow, now very see-through cotton shirt, and a pale blue tank top, with her jeans and boots, she looked a little disheveled, but still as cute as a button." you wouldn't dare!" she said, her voice a shocked whisper,

"wouldn't I just" he taunted back, his eyes electric as his hand fell onto his belt buckle, seeing Amy's eyes followed them as he undid it.

"your bluffing, " she said, seeing him stop and hold her gaze, his hands on his buckle, as he let the pin unclip, he was teasing her now, knowing she was caught up in what he was threatening to do.

"Am I?" he pushed, his fingers releasing the buckle, the clink of it making her eyes dart from his waist back to his eyes then back to his waist again,

"No!, "she said, her voice a husky whisper, "your joking right?"

He stepped forward again, his body now only inches in front of her, his belt undone, his hands on his jeans, "is that a challenge I hear? You up for it horsey girl?"

Amys' eyebrow cocked, hearing the challenge in his tone and deciding to call him on it,

"ok, if your game, so am I" she rebutted, her fingers undoing the button on her shirt and pulling it from her shoulders,

Ty stopped his movements, a little unsure now, he had expected her to balk at his offer. But the determination to not be bested was now filling her eyes.

She took a deep breath and then let her hands slide to her belt buckle, unclipping it and letting it fall open. She heard Ty suck in a ragged breath, his eyes on her hands, his plan to embarrass her, now well and truly lost.

Amy saw his indecision and went for it, pulling her tank off over her head quickly making Ty back step and gasp slightly, his eyes unable to move off of her now, She stood before him in her wet jeans, and her bra, her chest heaving as she locked eyes with him. Seeing the shudder in his breath as his eyes took a small wander over the beauty that stood before him.

"Amy, um.." he stammered, his hand now running across his face as he tried to regroup, she had bested him and he knew it.

"your turn," she said simply, motioning to his jeans with her big blue eyes, waiting for him to comply.

Ty laughed nervously, knowing she had called him at his own game. Even though he wanted to take this further, he hesitated, Jacks words once again back in his head . he rubbed his forehead and laughed a nervous laugh. This was now getting close to the realms of no return. And he couldn't have that,

"Ok OK "he laughed, stepping away and running his hands through his hair, breaking the connection between them, his back now to her" ok, you win, I surrender"

Amy looked a little dumbfounded at his sudden pull back, but decided to let it go, she knew he was reluctant to push the boundaries, he hadn't even mentioned the kiss they shared. So she wasn't surprised he bailed on a skinny dip now too. There was something holding him back, she knew he wanted it, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. He felt it just as much as she did, But there was this wall that he kept putting between them, and she had a feeling her grandfather had given him the bricks and mortar to build it.

The afternoon sun shone down on them as they finally took a seat in the soft grass on the river bank, their tops hanging on the fallen log, the suns rays drying them in the gentle breeze. Ty lent back, his shoulders taking his weight as he looked up and the cloud filled sky, Amy at his side, now in her tank top and jeans. They were both still damp, but the sun on their backs was also drying their clothes as they enjoyed each others company.

"you're lucky you know, "he finally said, "I'd give anything to be able to just live my life like you do,"

Amy looked at him, "what do you mean Like I do? "her look was a little confused at his comment.

"like this, "he explained, "you are free, you don't have to stress about people watching you or judging your every move, "he looked at her, his shoulder rubbing hers as he gave her a smile.

"you really don't like the attention do you?" She asked him, her tone soft and inquisitive,

"it's not something I enjoy, no, but im used to it I guess, "he replied, " but I would be nice to just walk down a street, and not be hounded, and harassed,"

"like it was in town today, at the clinic," she asked,

He nodded, remembering the morning's events, "yeah, exactly like that, " he turned, rolling onto his side, his bare torso now facing her, "I still feel like I need to apologize for that, "

"no, "she said softly, "let's just forget about it, "

Ty nodded, as he pulled himself to his feet, offering his hand to her and pulling her up next to him.

She stood before him, her eyes looking up into his, his now locked to hers, his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

Amy licked her lips, and stepped a little closer, hoping, in this moment of closeness, he would once again scoop her into his arms and press those lips of his to hers again, her memory reminding her of the last time they lip locked.

But as before, Ty gave a shaky smile and stepped away, his hands grabbing his tee and shaking it out before pulling it back over his head.

"we should get back, "he said, his eyes darting away as he handed Amy her shirt and walked over towards the horses who had been grazing nearby,

It wasn't long before they were both remounted and on their way, Amy a little ahead of Ty as he trotted along next to her, kicking Mambo into a faster pace, his eyes sparkling as he came alongside.

"race ya back "he challenged, seeing Amy grin and tap her boot heels into Peaches flanks,

"Last one back untacks" she laughed, Peaches suddenly taking flight in full gallop and leaving Ty in her dust.

He kicked Mambo and took off after her, the two horses flicking up tufts and dirt as they raced across the fields heading back to the ranch.

to be continued


	8. The Prodigal Son Chapter 8

_**A/N: as promised, you may even get another one before the end of the weekend, :)**_

 **Chapter 8**

The Hudson Summer Fair was a gem on the Hudson agricultural Society's crown. It was held at the rodeo grounds in Hudson and was a social event that the town and its surrounding ranchers looked forward to each year. It was a time where the community could show its wares and sell their produce and crafts to the local and tourist communities.

There were cattle and horse auctions that let the ranchers show their stock, sharing their best of breeds with the public, the availability to buy and share bloodlines promoting healthy new generations of beef cattle in the area.

There were also the carnival connections, a breed of nomadic people who went from town to town with their carnival equipment, sideshow games, rides and fair food stands. Making the event authentic to its early origins.

The sounds of carnival music filtering through the air, the smell of hotdogs and candy floss on the wind.

The three friends walked towards the gates, Ty in the middle with the girls on his sides. Ty hesitating when he saw two men at the gate, near the ticket booth, with large cameras around their necks.

Amy saw him tense and slow his pace, her eyes falling on the shutterbugs as they stood. waiting for their target, that target, after the clinic escapade, he knew was him.

Soraya looked at Tys hesitant face and touched his shoulder, bringing his gaze to hers,

"you can control this Ty, "she said softly, Amy turning to look at him too, showing her support.

"This is what I was talking about this morning, your chance to show the world what you want them to see" Amy touched his arm, seeing the anger and hesitancy in his eyes subside slightly,

He nodded and put his arms around his female cohorts and took a breath, this time he was going to make his notoriety work for him rather than against him.

They walked over to the ticket booth, the paparazzi seeing him and instantly lifting their cameras in readiness as he approached,

"Ty! Ty!' one of them called, Ty turned as Amy walked close beside him," you here to attend the fair, who are the girls Ty! they your girls? Both of them?"

Amy blushed, looking at Soraya who also looked uncomfortable. feeling the pressure that Ty felt every day, and now understanding why the attention affected him so. He squeezed her hand and stopped in front of the two men, taking them by surprise as he nodded at them in acknowledgment and then smiled.

"Hey guys, "he said with a grin, "you been waiting long?"

The two men looked at each other and seemed confused, their finger poised on their shutters but thus far, not a shot had been snapped.

"Look, "Ty said softly, "I have a suggestion?" he walked over to them and leaned in between them,

Amy saw him whisper something to them, the two men in agreeance as he stepped back,

"sounds fair, how about over there Ty, under that tree," one asked, making Ty look back and nod in agreeance,

He gently took Amy's arm and then Soraya's and guided them to the chosen location.

"so, who are these lovelies, "the photographer asked, looking at the two girls as Ty straightened his jacket and ran his hands through his hair.

"their friends of mine, "Ty replied, looking at the girls who smiled back at him, impressed in the way he was taking charge and was not letting the situation get out of control.

"can we get a name," one asked as he raised the camera around his neck, Ty stood still, under the tree and smiling, allowing him to snap the image, Amy, and Soraya not in the shot.

The two men snapped a few images of Ty, as he smiled his best public smile, standing casually under the large tree, the dapple light making him look hotter than usual,

"these friends got names?" the photographer pushed again, He turned to the girls and gave them a big smile, "you both ok to be in some snaps, or?"

"Um, I'm Soraya and …." Soraya said, a little surprised by the interest in them.

"I'm Amy, "Amy interjected, she looked over at Ty as he watched them, a slight wariness in his eyes

"remember our deal guys, Ty said to both of them, reminding them of their little talk, "I'll give you all the shots of me you want, but the girls, it's totally their call,"

"ok ladies you cool to take a few pics with Ty, "the photographer asked, "I'll get you to sign a disclosure note before we publish anything,"

"it's ok to say no, they won't take any unless you agree" Ty interjected. Seeing Soraya's concern on her face.

Tys eyes showed his appreciation to the paparazzi abiding by his rules for the exclusive shots. He knew that he was public property, but he didn't want Amy and Soraya being caught up in it unless they were happy to accept that their images were going to go public as soon as the pictures went live.

Amy looked at Soraya and waited for her to respond, asking her with her eyes if she was game. With a quick nod, the girls both walked over to Ty and stood beside him, a small group of onlookers now starting to form around them all.

Amy grinned and wrapped her arm around Ty 's, the photographer letting a large grin cross his features as he snapped the image.

"thanks, guys, just pull in a little closer, look natural, "the man called, the shutter clicking quickly as both photographers took their snaps. The people around now starting to talk and watch with interest. Some girls whispering and giggling as they looked on, but all in all, people stayed back allowing the impromptu photo shoot take place pretty much uninhibited.

Ty smiled, turned, worked the lens, he was used to it, he put his arms around the two girls who at first smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to do, or how to stand. But Ty lent in and told them both to relax, he gave them both a squeeze and the click, click went mad.

"ok, so …. Which one is the special one hey "the loudest of the two pap's asked, seeing Ty look down towards Amy in a few shots and sense the chemistry between them,

Soraya stepped away before Ty or Amy could say a word, giving the cameraman a grin, "I'll just be over here"

Ty's cheeks flushed as he looked down at Amy again, his arm now around her waist, he pulled in closer and looked at the camera, giving the happiest and most sensitive smile he had. Amy's arm now around his waist as well.

She could feel the warmth in her chest again, Ty's body that close and encouraging her to pull closer, the contact making her heart race. The snap, snap, snap of the camera continued, with them changing position from time to time, keeping it natural but allowing the cameramen to get what they came for. But this time without it ending in smashed cameras, harsh words and negative publicity.

"can we get a kiss?" one asked, looking at Ty expectantly, hoping that since he had agreed to the shoot, he would let them push it a little bit further. He knew an image of Ty in an intimate moment was worth big dollars to the teen magazines and tabloids. And Amy, well the camera loved her, and he recognized that face, this required further research, he thought to himself.

Ty chuckled and looked a little coy, as his eyes met with Amy's who was looking up at him in, her face waiting for him to decide. He stalled, unsure if this was the best idea, the press may be playing to his rules this time, but that didn't mean that this couldn't still all blow up in his face, he had tried to play nice before, and it had fallen apart, ending in a chase through the airport and harsh words being exchanged, if it happened again, it wasn't just him in the lime light now, this was Amy and Soraya who would get caught in the nightmare that was living in the public eye.

Amy sensed his indecision and decided again, to show him she wasn't scared, if she was going to be with him, as she hoped she would be, he needed to see that she wasn't fearful of this attention, she knew this was part of his life, his world, and to be with him, meant becoming used to this kind of scrutiny and invasion. She knew he normally didn't have a good press image, the bad boy with the sharp tongue and the even worse behavior, but maybe, if they changed that persona, and gave a different image for them to capture, his relationship with them and the world that followed him would be different, and not so intrusive and aggressive. So, at that moment, she knew she had to show him she wasn't scared, so she took a quick breath and placed her had on his cheek, pulling him gently down towards her and pressed her soft pink lips to his.

She instantly felt Ty's unsureness, his eyes flicking over to the cameras as the two men started snapping like mad. Amy kept the kiss simple and sweet, a gentle touch that looked perfect. Ty finally succumbing to the intimacy and letting his fears drain away. The kiss was short and sweet, only lasting a few seconds, but Ty's expression afterward spoke volumes to Amy, she had rattled his resolve and she had felt in that brief touch the quaver in his contact.

He wanted this as much as she did, he was just scared to show it. He was holding back and keeping his true feelings under wraps. This gave her new hope, he wasn't rejecting her, he was not acknowledging her, there was definitely something there, between them. He was hiding from it, he was denying it. Why Amy still needed to find out, but at that moment as he smiled awkwardly at her, a soft grin on those ever so perfect lips, she decided that she was going to find out and make him see, he didn't need to be scared of whatever it was between them,

The cameraman came over and handed Amy and Soraya his card, explaining to them that the images were to be sold to the larger American and Canadian media markets, Amy nodded and agreed, signing the forms, as did Soraya.

Ty shook the guy's hand and looked towards the rather large crowd that now had stopped to look on. He lifted his hand and saw faces of recognition and smiles shoot his way, the camera guy looking at him expectantly.

"only till we get through the gate, then that's it ok" he said clearly, putting the boundaries in place,

"no worries Ty, pleasure doing business with you," the man smiled back, looking at his counterpart who started snapping images randomly as Ty guided his two female counterparts back towards the booth, where they bought their tickets, Ty refusing the free one offered by the Agricultural society member, who also wanted in on this free publicity and they stopped one last time at the turn styles for the last few snaps before entering the fair grounds.

Once inside Ty looked back and saw the two paparazzi stay true to their word and give him a quick wave and walk away, Happy with their days work. Their cameras filled with quality images that would suffice their market.

"wow, that was so weird, "Soraya said, seeing Ty wipe his hair from his eyes, and pull on his sunglasses. The attention attracted at the gate still meaning eyes from the public were on him. "you deal with that all the time, I can't imagine not being able to just do what you want without someone photographing you"

"comes with the territory, unfortunately," he replied, the crowd of people swallowing them up, returning them to anonymity.

"you still handled it well though," Amy said, "and you didn't hit anyone either,"

He gave her a curt smile and put his arms around them both as they headed off into the wonders of the fair.

* * *

This annual tradition, The Hudson Summer Fair included live entertainment on multiple stages, livestock and arts & craft exhibits, with baking competitions that were always a favorite with Amy and her friends, a talent show, pet shows, antique tractor pulls and children's activities, music filled the air as the summer sun shone down on rides, agricultural exhibits, animals, commercial vendors, with the trio stopping at a barbeque contest for the best set of beef ribs in Alberta,

Ty sucked the ambiance in, the feeling of community and excitement all around him. It was busy and filled with people, but it felt familiar, like family. He had never experienced that kind of closeness at a public event before. The large affairs he was used to, were impersonal and extravagant. This felt different and he loved the atmosphere as the girls guided him through to the rodeo grounds, both of them pulling him from vendor to vendor. Offering him tasty samples and delicacies to try. He couldn't help but smile, this was the most fun he had had in ages. And for a while, he stopped being Ty the starlet's son, and was just Ty, out at the fair with the two prettiest girls in Hudson.

The old west was alive and well in Hudson and it was an important part of the lifestyle and culture there. The fair had the authentic western experience of the rodeo with the exciting action of bull riding, barrel racing and steer wrestling known as bulldogging. Ty watched on in wonder as Amy dragged him over to the rodeo arena, where they watched the bronc riders and the chuckwagon racing, Tys eyes caught up in the excitement as the bronc kicked and bucked the cowboy from his back.

"so, you having fun?" Amy called loudly trying to be heard over the loudspeaker, Seeing Ty s expression of amazement as yet another bronc was let loose from the chute, this one arching and jumping, rolling its body as it rider held on for dear life. Hoping for his 8 seconds of fame.

"this is amazing!" he breathed, giving her the biggest smile. "I've never been to anything like this before, not in real life anyways"

"so, you like the cowboy life now" Amy teased, "are we converting you?"

He laughed and gently nudged her shoulder, his eyes alive with happiness, "no, no, Im far from a cowboy, but yeah, this is awesome"

Amy giggled, seeing Soraya give her a knowing looking and motion towards the vendor a little way behind them.

"we are just going to get some drinks ok, "she said into his ear as his eyes watched the rodeo ring, though the rails, he nodded and watched the two girls walk away from him his green eyes returning to the chute as yet another bronc came barreling out.

"so, have you asked him" Soraya pushed as they headed for the drink vendor,

Amy looked at her friend, a little confused,

"the kiss, at the ridge, did you ask him?" Soraya clarified, "I thought you must have when he let you kiss him for the photos back there"

Amy's face dropped, "no, he dodges it every time I get close to bringing it up, "Amy explained, "and before, that was just a peck, I felt him respond, but again, now, it's like it never happened," She stood in line next to her friend, doubt back in her mind.

"he likes you, it's as obvious as that flush you get in your cheeks when he's around, "Soraya said, "I wish he looked at me like that, "He brown eyes dropped, her disappointment showing again,

"hey, you'll find your Mr. perfect, "Amy smiled, "and he will be amazing "

"I sure hope it's before I retire!"

The two girls giggled and moved with the line of people. Finally getting to the vendors counter and buying three bottles of water. They walked back towards Ty, Amy's eyes walking over his lean form as he stood against the rail, his boot resting on the lower one, his arms folded on the middle rung.

"he does wear those jeans well" Soraya whispered, her attention on Ty's hips as he moved slightly while he watched the events in the ring.

Amy hit her shoulder, but had to admit she had a point, he did look amazing standing there, those shoulders broad against the rail, his dark shirt lifting slightly with his arms, dark blue jeans, belted with a wide leather belt hung just a little low on his hips, exposing the top of his boxers. Just enough to make any girl swoon.

The leather jacket, this time a black one, giving him an edge, an attitude to match his look, and that hair, the one thing Amy had the hardest time resisting, flicking around his handsome face as the hot air of the day tussled with it. It took Amy all her time to look away, the attraction she felt for him making her catch her breath.

"I've got to go catch up with my mom, so maybe you should take that handsome devil over towards the carnival and …. Well see if you can loosen those lips?" She raised her eyebrows at Amy, giving her a suggestive smile.

"Soraya! what Am I supposed to do, he doesn't want to talk about it, no matter how many times I give him a lead in, he pulls away, "Amy rebutted, "maybe Im just imagining it"

"Amy, "Soraya stopped and looked directly into her friends eyes, "he runs because he's scared, his life is all over the place, after what we saw this morning, and the images from the clinic I'm not surprised he's a little gun shy, " she said, "but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you, because blind Freddy can see he does, you just need to get him to admit it somehow and somewhere where he can't run, " She turned Amy around and pointed across the carnival grounds, "like that!"

Amy's' eyes followed Soraya's lead and a smile of sudden opportunity filled her pretty features, she looked back at her friend and grinned seeing her point as they then headed back towards Ty and the rodeo ring.

Soraya said her farewells, leaving the couple and heading off towards the food vendors to find her mother who had a stall showcasing Maggie's famous vegetarian Chili.

* * *

Ty and Amy watched the rodeo events for a little longer then walked towards the carnival events where Ty shot some hoops, threw some darts and fired a rather off scope gopher gun hitting the bulls eyes and winning Amy a plush stuffed horse toy, they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, Ty turning up his nose when Amy tried but failed to push candy floss into his mouth, They wandered around the people, arm in arm, Amy cuddling her toy under her arm as the afternoon wound down, the couple now chatting among themselves as they turned down another isle that backed against the equestrian stables,

"hey Hollywood!" a voice called, making Ty suddenly stop, the voice recognizable and instantly changing his mood, He turned slowly, Amy at his side, his eyes coming into contact with Jesse Stanton as he stood at the end of the walkway.

Ty felt Amy instantly tense up, making Ty systematically go into defense mode, pulling her gently behind him and shielding her from the approaching threat.

"I thought you Hollywood types were smart, but obviously you're a little challenged, "Jesse sneered," didn't I make it clear that this town and Amy are off limits to the likes of you"

Amy shook as the images of the night of the party came back to her, she had pushed them down, deep inside her, choosing to forget and move on, but seeing Jesse again, his cold eyes, his challenging look, had brought it all back again, she peered around Tys protective shoulder, feeling the anger flowing through him. His stance solid and stoic, this time she knew he had a score to settle. And it scared her.

"The only message I got from you Little J, was that your too much of a coward to face me alone," Ty snarled, his smirk stinging Jesse as he saw Ty's hand holding Amy back behind him. His attention to his once girlfriend making the fire inside Jesse flare to an inferno.

"I wasn't the one laying on the ground crying like a baby" Jesse called back, "that was all you, my friend"

Ty took a small step forward, his anger running like a torrent through his veins now, But Amy's hand on his arm steadied him.

"no Ty, "she whispered, holding him still, not wanting this to turn into another altercation.

"that's right, keep your pet in line Amy, "Jesse laughed, "wouldn't want to see him have to be put down"

He turned to leave and Amy felt Ty break her grasp and lunge forward, in four quick strides he grabbed Jesse by the shoulders and swing him around, slamming him bodily into the brick wall of the equestrian building, He pinned him roughly, his forearm against his neck and Jesse struggled to remove his hold, Ty, this time outmatching him speed and strength wise,

"not so tough on your own are ya Little J?" he taunted, releasing and then shoving him angrily once again against the wall. "different story when it's just you and me hey!"

"get your hands off me!" Jesse snarled, his legs floundering under him, As Ty's relentless fists held him in place, Ty showing once and for all his dominance over the Stanton heir.

Amy kept back, her hand reaching for Ty's shoulder, but trying to stay out of the way.

"Ty, please, "she cried, "no, please"

Monetarily distracted by her soft plea, Tys eyes flickered to her, seeing the fear and the pain in her blue eyes, she was scared for him, but the pain was from what had happened that night. In that moment of understanding, Ty didn't see the two young men come around the corner behind him. He didn't see the look Jesse threw their way. Before he knew it, he felt rough hands on his shoulders and he lost his balance as they spun him on his heels, turning the tables on Ty and his victory and leaving him pinned to the wall himself, held by the same two goons who had subdued him on party night.

He gave them a breathless smile, as he watched Jesse bend over and regroup himself, a little winded by Ty's capture and handling of him.

"Hey, boys, nice to see ya again" Ty taunted, seeing the young men glare at him, Ty showing nothing but bravado for their interference.

"No!" Amy yelled this time, attracting some attention from passersby's, who noticed the scuffle as they went from vendor stall to display.

Jesse finally stood up and gave Ty an evil smile, knowing yet again he had turned the tables back in his favor, he looked a little shaken, but otherwise back in control.

"you never learn do you Hollywood, "he sneered, "no matter what you do, who you think you are," his eyes fell onto Amy, "who you screw, you will never be a match your me!"

Ty pushed violently against his captors when Jesse directed his gaze at Amy, Tys weakness exposed. He felt a rage inside of him when he saw him look at her. Amy retreating back slightly, fear in her eyes as his gaze took hold for too long,

"and you, "he snarled, taking a step towards her, anger in his eyes at her rejection of him, "you kept me at bay since junior high, refusing me, making me wait for what was mine to take, and you give it away like the cheap tart you are to this guy!" he looked at her in disgust as Amy's anger flew from her stomach into her eyes. "your just one of those shutter bunny's, I'm glad to be rid of you"

"you're disgusting!" Amy barked, her voice finally finding its way, she stepped forward, challenging him herself now, Ty struggling against his captors, wanting to protect her,

"Amy, No, just go" he hissed, his green eyes alive with fear and panic. He couldn't let her get hurt, not this time.

"so, what seems to be going on here?" a voice broke in, it was soft and jovial, but it held intent, "don't mean to intrude, but hey, I'm up to even the odds a little"

Amy spun around and saw a familiar set of blue eyes looking back at her, the sandy blonde locks, the tall stature, another coming to join the first, both now blocking the noise from the carnival behind them.

"Caleb! "Amy said with relief, backing up closer to him, seeing his blue eyes land on her with a look of concern,

"you ok Amy, these morons not annoying you are they " He was tall, ruggedly good looking and a little older than Amy, with soft curly blonde hair and a smile that was friendly if not a little goofy, He was a cowboy through and through, a bronc rider to be precise, following the armature rodeo circuit in an attempt to gain points to one day go pro, In his off time, he worked for Jack, as a hand at Heartland, his horsemanship and natural riding ability making him the perfect ranch hand and assistant trainer. He had been friends with the Bartlett family for over a year now, and after a brief, and disastrous attempt at dating Amy, he had now become happy to simply call her friend,

The other, Dan, a rodeo friend of Caleb's, another bronc rider who threw his hat into bulldogging from time to time, stood beside his counterpart, their eyes on Jesse as well as the now not so confident cohorts who held Ty pinned to the wall.

"so Jesse Stanton, "Caleb pushed, "do we have a problem here? or are you and your friends just leaving?"

There was an eerie silence in that ally way as everyone considered their options, Ty suddenly pulling free from his captors as their grips released, he straightened his jacket and turned to Jesse again, taking a step towards him, anger still in his eyes,

"Ty, please," Amy said again, making him stop, Caleb now standing next to her his hat square on his head, his eyes locked to the two young men who were slowly backing away from the commotion.

"you ever come near her, speak to her, think of her again, and next time, Little J, you'll need the whole football team to stop me, you hear me!" Ty's voice was low and filled with venom, as Jesse stepped back and turned away, his protection pulling in beside him. He stopped at the end of the ally way and turned, his eyes a steely dark brown,

"this is far from over Hollywood" he hissed,

Ty gave him a cold smile, his lip twitching with the challenge, "bring it Little J, "

And with those parting words, the two warring factions called a temporary cease-fire. Retreating to their respective corners once again.

Ty wiped his face and ran his hands through his hair, blowing a few quick breathes out of his mouth before he turned to look at Amy and the two cowboys who stood next to her.

"you sure you're ok" Caleb asked, his eyes on his friend as Ty came up beside her, concern filling his green eyes.

"Amy, "He said, touching her hands and looking her over, ascertaining if she was ok, Caleb cocking an eyebrow at him, noting the connection between them.

"and you are?" he asked, looking back at Amy with a questioning look,

"oh, sorry, this is Ty, he's staying with us for a while "Amy explained, "Ty, this is Caleb and his friend Dan," Amy introduced, giving Caleb a appreciate smile for coming to their rescue.

"Hey, "Ty said, a little wary of the two cowboys who stood before him but acknowledging that without their help just then, things could have turned out a lot different.

"So, you staying at Heartland? You, hired help? Guest?" Caleb asked, his smile shining through, he was a friendly sort, wore his heart on his sleeve, his rugged good looks and charming personality making him a hit with the buckle bunnies who followed the rodeo circuit.

"I'm argh, "Ty stumbled, unsure what he actually was, his eyes looked at Amy or help, feeling a little vulnerable and unwilling to share his full story with some cowboy he'd only just met.

"You're that famous guy my sisters been prattling on about for the last week, "Dan cut in, "I saw you on the tv"

Ty gave an embarrassed smile and dropped his head, not knowing what to say, feeling his cheeks flush, his anonymity blown once again.

"really! your famous!" Caleb asked, his grin wide, "like really famous?"

Ty rubbed his jaw, giving him a sly look, "famous parents, so famous by association"

"Oh, Oh I get it, "Caleb said, looking a bit confused, making Amy giggle, knowing he really didn't understand at all, Caleb's simple outlook of the world was part of his charm,

"but you're ok, "Caleb continued, "those idiots didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, Im good, but thanks for the step in, "Ty grinned, "nice to know someone has my back, seems I've ruffled a few of the elite feathers here in Hudson"

Amy stepped closer to Ty and helped him adjust his shirt the collar pulled up and disheveled by the encounter.

Caleb watched, a sly grin crossing his stubbled jaw as he watched them interact with each other, He knew Amy well, and he knew that look, he had at one time, hoped that look would be directed at him.

"ok, well, we have another set of broncs coming up soon, so if you two are all good, we will head back to the chutes, "he gave Amy a soft hug and a cheeky grin, making her blush as she saw him wink at her and flick a quick glance over at Ty who was dusting off his jeans and jacket.

"Bye Caleb, Dan, and thank you, "she said softly as they tipped their hats and walked away, rejoining the crowd that mulled around behind them.

Once they were alone, Ty stepped closer to Amy, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes locked to hers,

"are you sure you're ok?" he asked, his concern for her written all over his face.

"Im fine, just seeing him again brought it all back, "she replied, feeling him pull her into a gentle hug, Her head on his chest.

"you know I'd never have let him touch you, "he whispered, "not again, I'd killed him if he had"

Worry filled Amy's eyes as she felt his hand slide down her head and through her hair, Her head on his chest. His words scaring her. She knew this wasn't over between Ty and Jesse, It was a battle yet to come. And Amy was terrified of how it would finally turn out.

* * *

The Summer Fair rolled on into the evening, with the rodeo over for the day until the finals on Sunday, the carnival however continued on as the summer sunset, the fairy lights, and music playing into the night. Ty and Amy had spent the entire day together, wandering the exhibits, enjoying the vendors and their wares, with Ty not being able to tear himself away from the roasted nuts stand, they looked at the animal displays, patted the baby goats and sheep, and Amy agreed to judge the pet show, her own fame as the resident horse whisperer making her an obvious choice.

Ty watched on as she worked with the children and their pets, in her element, his eyes mesmerized by her natural charisma and love of children, it was so comfortable for her, and the way she carried herself made his heart swell inside of him. She was so different to any girl he had ever known, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt now, he had fallen for her.

Once they were done with the pet show, a dog named Lolly taking the red ribbon, they continued to wander around, Amy holding a few bags of goodies she had purchased her fluffy horse Ty had won her poking its head out of the top of the bag.

They ran into Lou, on a date with the local Vet Scott, who Ty was introduced too. Then Tim and Jack who were assisting with the stock count for the rodeo. Tim supplying some of the claves for the bulldogging finals the next day.

Jack hugged Amy and gave Ty a friendly yet warning grin, making him drop his hold on Amy's side and step a little away. Amy glaring at her grandfather for interfering,

Ty was talking with Tim, getting the full lowdown on the difference between a beef cow and a dairy cow when Jack came over to his granddaughter and gave her a gentle hug,

"you having a good day," he asked, Ty now out of earshot, busy with Amy's dad,

"yes, we are it's been great," Amy smiled, not liking the implication or the look he had thrown at Ty to make him back off,

"Where's Soraya?" He asked, "I thought she was with you two?"

"yes, she was, but she had to go help her mom on the stall, so …." Amy explained,

"so, it's just been the two of you, together, all day?" he asked, his eyebrow-raising, noticing the bag she carried and the little horse,

"yes, and why is that a problem, you told me to babysit him, and that's exactly what Im doing "she challenged,

"As long as babysitting is ALL that you're doing, I told you already Amy, he's off limits" Jack warned,

"Grandpa!" Amy protested, her determination showing in her eyes, she wasn't happy with the rules her grandfather seemed to think were for her own protection,

"I mean it, Amy, "he warned, as he walked away, "don't test me on this ok"

She looked away as Ty said farewell to Tim and returned to her side, he looked a little overwhelmed by all the information Tim had inflicted on him in regard to the cattle business.

"so, now, thanks to your dad, if I want to start a cattle ranch, Im all set to go" he laughed, "maybe that's where my future lies, not quarter horses but white face cattle"

Amy chuckled, seeing her grandfather give her a knowing look as she took Tys arm and guided him away, Jack losing sight of the two of them amongst the nighttime crowds,

"he's not so bad Jack, "Tim said, pushing the cattle grate closed as the last calf ran through, "doesn't know much about the cattle industry, but we can rectify that"

"he won't be around long enough to bother," Jack replied, "as soon as his dads back, he's not our problem anymore,"

"problem?" Tim questioned, "I thought you liked the kid? aren't you his advocate or something now"

"yes, yes, but, he's getting a little too comfortable around Amy, and Im, ..." Jack said, walking back to the pen and not looking at Tim as he rolled his eyes at him,

"come on Jack, you told her to look out for him, which is what she's doing, it's not more than that" Tim scoffed to himself, he still saw Amy as a little girl, the idea of her being interested in a young man like Ty was ludicrous to him.

"are you telling me, you didn't see that look in her eyes, Tim, he's young, good-looking, famous and within easy reach, "he raised his eyebrow, "and she's 16, well 17 in less than a month,"

Tim stopped, and thought about Jacks statement, "Nah, he's too old for her," he said, more a statement than a question.

"he's 18, nearly 19, "Jack corrected, his concerned look coming through, "not that big of a leap Tim,"

Tim froze, putting it together, finally seeing Jacks point, "oh hell no, there's no way he's getting anywhere near her "

Jack chuckled seeing Tim finally fall into father mode, his face flushed and determined, "where did they go, Jack, I want her home now!"

"Settle down Tim, "Jack said, his voice metered, "don't worry, Amy knows the rules as does Ty, I've already told him she's off limits to him, "

"Jack! He's not going to listen, he's a rich kid, he gets whatever he wants, why would you think he would listen to you!"

"because if he doesn't, he's out of here on the first plane back to his mother," Jack said finally, his tone even and controlled,

* * *

"so, what do you want to do now," Ty asked, his arm now around Amy's shoulders, Jack and Tim well and truly gone from view.

"I want to talk, "Amy said quickly, catching him by surprise, he stopped walking and looked at her, his smile soft but deflective,

"we are talking, "he said with a grin, "we've been talking all day"

"no, I want to talk about ….us" she pushed, seeing his eyes flicker slightly, the smile cutting into the corners of his mouth,

"Us, "he hedged again, "what's there to talk about, there's you, there's me, there's us, "he looked away suddenly becoming very interested in a waffle stand. "hey, you want a waffle"

Amy scrunched up her nose, not impressed by is dodge, she needed to talk about it, she wanted to talk about it, there was this thing between them that was growing stronger every day. But his reluctance to give it a name or a label was driving her mad.

"No, but we could get some proper food, or check out the games tent or…" she said, looking up into his eyes, pulling him physically away from the waffle vendor and wrapping her arm back around his. They continued to walk arm over arm, hip to hip. Her mind formulating a plan as they entered the rides section of the carnival.

"Or," he asked his smile now wide and welcoming, thinking his diversion had worked. he had loved his day with her, even with the encounter with Jesse and his cohorts, his mood was still one of happiness, she had this ability to make him feel so good inside, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Just being near her was intoxicating for him. She consumed him and made him want to be near her more and more.

"or we could," Amy stopped walking and looked up at the structure that towered behind them, giving him an expectant look,

"seriously?" he laughed, "no, um, really" he looked up as she pulled away from him and ran over to the operator, as Ty watched her hand him some money and then her bags, which he placed under the platform for her. Then she ran towards the structure and climbed in, sitting down and looking back at Ty expectantly,

"Amy, come on, I don't like those things Amy "He called, he really didn't like these attractions, the idea of them creeped him out, he could feel it already just looking up at it.

She waved as the operator went to close the cage door on her seat, her smile still holding him, inviting him in,

Ty hesitated and rubbed his forehead, this was not something he considered fun, He balked and then stepped forward, not wanting her to go alone, not wanting to leave her side,

The operator looked back at him, holding the door to the ride open, "last chance son, you in or does this pretty lady ride alone." he looked around at the mulling crown "any other takers to ride with a beautiful lady?"

Ty looked at the line of other ride goers, a young man, seeing Amy was alone and taking the chance to ride with a pretty girl who had no companion, This young wannabe stepped forward and Ty felt the heat rise inside of him, his feet moved and he ran forward, slipping in front of the young man and pushing some money into the operators hand, as he slid into the seat next to Amy and took a breath the door shutting behind him, locking him in, as the other boy glared at him.

"changed your mind I see" Amy smiled, seeing Ty shut his eyes and blow a breath out through his mouth, Amy finally realizing this was more than just a dislike of this particular ride, but an actual full-on fear.

"you're scared!" she said, seeing him turn quickly to her, his eyes wide as his hands held the lap rail tightly, "you're afraid of heights!"

The ride suddenly shuddered into motion the small round cage shuddering and moving up as the wheel turned, she heard him swear under his breath as they rose up slightly, the cage behind them now loading passengers,

"oh my god, you're terrified," she laughed, then instantly felt bad for her amusement at his obvious discomfort., she touched his shoulder seeing him suddenly look down and then let out a whimper,

"No, I ….I Just don't wanna die on this death trap! "he breathed, Ty swallowed hard as the cage swung in the night breeze,

"you didn't have to join me, you could have just said you were scared!" she retorted,

Ty shook his head quickly from side to side, his death grip on the lap bar still in force, "Im not scared" he said between clenched teeth, I just don't 'do "heights!"

Amy watched Ty close his eyes as the Ferris wheel moved again, this time taking them higher, closer to the top. Her amusement not seen as he pushed himself back further into the seat, sweat now on his forehead. His eyes shut tight.

They stopped abruptly right at the top of the Ferris wheel, the cage rocking back an forth from the momentum. Amy giggled as she heard Ty suck in another shaky breath,

"whoa, uh-wh-what's going on Amy?" he questioned, not opening his eyes,

"uh, we're stopped Ty" Amy replied as she looked down at the ground. He eyes seeing the crowd below,

"yeah wh-wh-wh-why-why are we stopped " Ty stammered, not willing to even contemplate looking past his eyelids.

Below, Soraya handed a wad of bills to the operator, giving him a gentle smile,

"keep them up there a few minutes ok, let them work it out" she said, seeing they were now at the top. The operator gave her a cheeky smile and pressed the stop button, letting the wheel stay stationary for a while longer as he went to his cooler to retrieve a drink.

* * *

The cool Hudson breeze was slightly stronger at the top of the wheel, Amy could see the entire expanse of the rodeo grounds and the surrounding town from where they were, she felt amazing, her arms now waving in the cool night air. She looked at her companion, whose eyes were shut tight still, his face pale, his knuckles white.

"are you ok?" she asked softly,

Ty swallowed, and nodded quickly, "yeah, all good here" he breathed,

Amy's' eyes took on a mischievous intent as she leaned forward rocking the cage with her motion. Making Ty let out a small whimper.

She sat back again, feeling a little guilty, Ty didn't feel good at all, there wasn't much that terrified him, but heights, was definitely one of his weaknesses, he took another shaky breath, his eyes slowly opening a little, as his head lowered, he tried to focus on his feet and not the vastness that surrounded them.

"you just had to choose the cheap Ferris wheel, didn't you? What was wrong with the bumper cars, or the carousel? hey Fleming!" his voice was strained now, the fear consuming him.

"Um …..ok, Im sorry "Amy replied, a little perplexed by his tone,

"yes… you should be "he concluded, nodding his head, taking a breath as he heard Amy sigh,

"so can we talk now,? "she asked, "now you can't run away or find something else to focus on?"

"talk about what, our untimely death from falling from off of this goddam contraption!" he stressed,

"no, "she continued "I want to talk about what is going on between us"

He didn't answer, she just watched him shut his eyes again and let out another shaky breath.

"Ty!" she spoke again, turning in her seat, the cage rocking slightly when she did, making him tense up even more. "I …. Want to know where I stand,"

"stand? how?" he breathed, "I don't know if this is the best place or time to be talking about this Amy!"

" you ….you kissed me, at the ridge, and ever since then you have avoided talking about it, then today, when I kissed you out the front of the fair, you brushed it off like it was nothing, like it didn't matter, "Amy took a breath, she needed to voice this, and he needed to hear her, "your confusing me Ty, one minuet your all into it, then next your pulling away, I need to know how you feel, I need you to tell me if you feel the same as I do"

Ty took a breath, hearing the plea in her voice and knowing he needed to open up. He wasn't good at sharing his feelings, he had learned to keep them to himself, he didn't know how to let people in. He had been hurt so many times that it was commonplace for him to pull away and hide how he truly felt.

But now, sitting there, next to her, even though he was scared out of his skin, he knew he had to let her in.

"Look, I don't talk much about how I feel, and I really don't trust people… but I trust you "

Amy smiled at him as he slowly sat back and turned to face her, his eyes now open and looking at her face, His heart beating so hard he could hear it in his ears," and I wanna make it, this work, make us, work, no matter what...or who thinks it's a bad idea, I…. I really like you Amy, and if we ever get down from here maybe we could um…. See where this goes and maybe, if Jack doesn't kill me, we could…"he swallowed hard and shut his eyes again, the sweat now running down the side of his face.

Amy couldn't contain her smile, he looked so vulnerable sitting there, the tough bad boy reduced to a quivering mess of raw emotion.

"Oh, well who knows when that'll be Ty, we could be up here all night" she teased.

"Oh, please don't say that"

"Look, maybe you just need something to take your mind off of it" she suggested, seeing him roll his lips

and push air out from between his teeth, the fear well and truly in control now.

"Oh, there's an idea! we're fifty feet in the air how do you expect me to possibly…..."Ty started to protest at her, his eyes shut tight again as the cage rocked slightly around him, when Amy lent over and kissed him. Her lips silencing his tirade as his eyes opened in surprise. He felt her hand on his pale cheek as he warmed and kissed her back, accepting her embrace and encouraging it for the first time since the ridge. He let his hand slide around her and pull her closer, his mouth on hers as he felt her tongue touch his. She turned his head gently, pulling back for a second so his eyes could look into hers, the moment locked between them, the world around them now fading from view.

Ty forgot he was fifty feet in the air, he forgot about the fear that ripped at his body, making him unable to move, All he could see was Amy. His hands now on her cheeks, cupping her face as he gave her a soft smile, his mouth open slightly, his eyes watching hers, the chemistry between them holding them within reach of each other as they sat facing one another now.

Ty lent in again, nibbling gently on her lip, not latching on, teasing her with little touches, little kisses that touched for a second then let go, his face close to hers, her eyes still holding his in their gaze, Amy returned the game, nipping his bottom lip, her tongue touching his as their noses and cheeks rubbed together again, Ty finally succumbing and letting his mouth latch onto her soft lips and hold the kiss.

Amy slid closer, not wanting to let the moment go as the Ferris wheel started to move again, bringing them back to the ground. Neither of them even aware that they were now being watched by the entire crowd at the bottom of the wheel. Neither noticing the cameras and phones that were documenting the moment.

Soraya looked at the operator and smiled, knowing her work was done and gave him the signal for one more go around. The Ferris wheel moving again, taking them around once again. The entire trip, neither of them once breaking their kiss, Ty lost in her and Amy lost in him. The connection stronger than anything either one of them had ever felt.

The night fell on the Hudson Summer fair, as the new lovers found each other as they sat in that cage, riding the wheel, the crowd now focused on the fireworks that shot into the air from the middle of the rodeo grounds as the evening came to a close.

to be continued


	9. The Prodigal Son Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next week was a week of hidden catch ups, secret rendezvous, quick glances and stolen kisses. Amy meeting Ty in the barn every morning, helping him muck out, water and feed. They played it as business as normal, Amy in charge of the trainers and the hands schedule as she usually was. The pictures taken by the photographers had hit the internet, but as Ty was well ready for them, he and Amy had managed to keep them away from Jack and Lou's eyes so far. Amy clearing the browsers on the laptop and the news sites and canceling any preset notifications that Lou may have set for the news and tv sites.

As Jack wasn't one to stay up with modern technology, not really using his cell phone to its full potential, avoiding him seeing the images hadn't been that hard. Amy had pulled the entertainment pages from the daily paper, under the guise of her needing to read them and kept control of the tv remote at nighttime just in case something may have popped up on the screen while Jack and Lou were around.

Soraya had done her part from her end too, her mom a little harder to fool, but fool she did, the same blackout news wise affecting their household also.

All in all, Amy was happy to finally realize that after a week, the images would be long gone from the main pages and watch sites. Letting her finally breathe a little easier.

Her relationship, new though it was, and hidden, had her all a buzz. She wanted to spend every second with Ty, and really enjoyed the fact that he was so close to her accommodation wise. She found any excuse to help him or 'teach' him about Heartland and what they did. Jack noting her new-found enthusiasm for their house guest and his role on the ranch.

Ty, although loving the attention and the stolen moments with her, wasn't keen on the whole, 'let's keep it under wraps' idea. He knew he was only at Heartland on Jacks good graces and defying him and secretly dating his granddaughter was a risky and dangerous game.

Amy's reasoning in keeping it under cover was simple. It was new, it was still in its get to know you phase, what was the point in involving her grandfather or her father, if it didn't actually go anywhere, better to wait, see what came of it, and then go from there, that way, Amy concluded, she had more time to work on Jack and Tim and show them just what a wonderful guy Ty really was.

For now, Ty agreed to her 'keep it hidden, keep it quiet' rule, waiting for the inevitable moment where he would have to face Jack and Tim and tell them, he was in love with their precious Amy.

"so, you want to take a drive up to the ridge, and look at the view?" she asked, her head on his chest as they lay in the soft grass down by the pond.

"the views pretty nice from here, "Ty replied, letting his hand touch her cheek, giving her a soft smile. Jack had gone over to Big River to help Tim with some inoculations and wasn't due back till dusk, giving Amy and Ty some well-deserved time out from under his prying eyes.

They had walked down by the pond, originally to check the fence rail that ran along it since one of the client horses kept getting out and wandering through the shallows. But the lure of a cuddle and some alone time in the soft grass under one of the big shade trees had distracted them from their original task.

Ty leaned against the tree trunk, reclined back on the soft ground, Amy curled to his side, her head on his chest. He let his fingers gently play with the ends of her hair, twisting it around his hands and letting it slip through his fingers. His mind was away with the fairies when he felt her hand walk along his chest and down across his abdomen. She giggled when she felt his muscles contract at her touch. A slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"and where do you think you're going?" he asked, Making Amy turn her big blue eyes up to him, his face now looking down at her. His eyebrow raised,

"nowhere, "she laughed, "just playing "she walked her fingers up his stomach and then ran her hand across one side of his chest, quickly grabbing his nipple and giving it a pinch, making him jump slightly and grab her,

"owww!" he laughed, his hands pinning her down as he rolled her in the soft grass, coming to a stop above her, his face only inches from hers.

"what was that for?" he asked, as he placed a playful kiss on her forehead,

"nothing "she giggled again, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked up at him. "just playing"

"just playing!" he repeated, "really, "

She nodded, her smile wide, his hands now taking his weight above her.

"oh ok, well maybe I can 'just play 'too" he grinned, "what do you think about that!"

He watched her, her eyes filled with mischief as he lowered his lips to hers, stopping just before they touched, teasing her to no end. She could feel his breath on her chin, his body on top of hers, yet he held her at bay. Not allowing her the contact she so desperately wanted.

Amy lifted her hands, letting them slide around his shoulders, hoping that would entice him in, but he just grinned at her, and then let his lips softly brush her cheek. As he nuzzled into her neck.

Amy felt him nip and suck his way along her neck until he found her earlobe, where he gently pulled it between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug.

"Hey," she breathed, squirming underneath him, "that tickles, "

"huh," he said, nuzzling in closer, his jaw now up against her skin.

He felt her giggle and move, trying to get away, his stubble prickling her and making her snigger.

"Ty," she said, her hands now on his chest, pushing him upwards, "please, "she giggled,

"hey, "he breathed, suddenly pulling his head up again, licking his lips and giving her a cheeky smile, "Im just playing "

She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his chest, making him laugh and roll off of her, now laying on his back next to her.

"we should get back, "he said, his eyes watching the clouds as they drifted across the sky.

"no, not yet, "she whined, snuggling in next to him again, not wanting to go back to not showing how she felt about him.

"I wish we could just stay here forever, "she dreamed,

"I think Jack might send out a search party Amy" Ty laughed, as he rubbed her shoulder nonchalantly, enjoying feeling her body next to his. "you know, if we just told them, we could" he suggested,

"no Ty, "Amy said quickly, pulling herself up and looking down at him, "we can't, not yet, you know how grandpa feels about us being together, "

"but, if we told him, and explained, maybe he would…." Ty continued, as he pulled himself up onto his elbow, "I hate lying Amy, Jacks been really good to me, and …."

Amy bit her lip, "I know, I know, and we will tell him, soon I promise, "she said, her hand touching his cheek, "maybe after my birthday,"

TY gave her a soft smile, knowing she wasn't going to change her mind right then, "when is that?"

Amy grinned, "actually, I wanted to talk to you about that, do you remember when we were talking in Grandpas truck, back on that first day when we went to Hudson, "she asked.

He nodded, "yes, you were taking me shopping, trying to turn me into a wannabe cowboy "he grinned

"yes, and no, I wasn't "she scolded, " you said I should have a party for my 17th, and well, Im thinking now, that's a good idea,"

"cool, "he smiled

"so, as its only two weeks away now, "she said," Im thinking of having it at Maggies, "

"ok, sounds good" he agreed,

"and,….. "she paused, "I want to know if you'll come, "she stopped talking and looked at her hands, knowing their relationship was in its infancy, so she didn't want to assume anything form him.

She saw him grin, seeing how awkward she was about it.

"of course, I'll come, Amy, "he said, pulling himself up into a seated position next to her, "but as I said in that truck on that day, I'll only come if I can come as your date"

Amy opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her, "no, Amy, I mean it, I can't just be there and pretend to be one of the crowd, I can't, not now, "he touched her cheek, as he lent in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "you mean too much to me now, "

Amy blushed and looked at him, "Ty I…."

"I know, but that's my answer, "he said, as he ran his finger down her nose, and got to his feet, offering her his hand to help her up "I'll come to your birthday, as long as I can stand by your side as your date"

Amy took his hand and let him pull her up, not knowing what to say.

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly, giving her one more kiss, this one a little more intense than the last.

"I care about you Amy, "he said softly, "and I want people to know that I can't hide this anymore"

"ok, ok, "she said softly, "on my birthday, we tell them we are together, I promise," she replied, "but until then, we don't say a word ok, "

Ty raised his hand to his chest and gave her a cheeky grin" I swear, on my great aunt Lola's grave, I will not say a word until then"

"aunt Lola?" Amy giggled,

"yeah, she was a dancer supposedly, got hit by a bus or something," he laughed, shrugging his shoulders,

Amy bust out laughing as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him again, letting him know how much she cared for him too.

* * *

The Next day saw Amy working a clinic with a group of clients who were learning how to join up with their horses as new horse owners, it was an all morning class, where she taught them the fundamentals of horse training and building a partnership with their new equestrian friend. As were the Heartland way clinic packages included accommodation and a free western hospitality lunch. Made by Lou and the catering staff who reported to her.

This kept Amy busy for most of the day, and with Ty getting a call from Thomas, to meet him at the newly settled and now owned Lucky Quarters Ranch site the fledgling couple hadn't really seen much of each other at all that day.

Ty's jeep pulled up in front of the construction site that was the New Lucky Quarters. And he jumped out, looking at the spread that lay out before him. It was an established ranch, but his dad had obviously decided on several improvements. There was a third barn being erected next to the original one. Which in itself was state of the art.

To the far left of the large property was a high-tech breeding facility. Nearly completed in construction. It would house the broodmares during fertilization, with a separate area for mares in foal and newborns. The homestead consisted of two main buildings. The main dwelling that would be the front of the business. Made from large slate stone and rough-cut timbers. And a private dwelling. Which Ty assumed would be the place he would supposedly one day call home. It was a little bit behind the main building. And was surrounded by shade trees and well-kept lawns. Extravagant and opulent. Two things Brad Borden was known for.

On the front of the main lawn, there was a large flower bed being seeded, in the shape of a circle. The signature logo for Lucky Quarters. Half a wagon wheel half a coin.

Ty shook his head. His father's stamp was all over this place, even though he wasn't there.

"Ty "Thomas called as he came out of the old barn, he waved and came over to his bosses son, shaking his hand.

"Thomas" Ty replied, "you didn't tell me it was going to be this big"

"Yeah, you know your dad, he doesn't do things by half" Thomas laughed,

"no, that's true, "Ty said in a low voice, "I don't really know him at all"

"what's that over there, near the round pens," Ty asked, changing the subject,

"oh, that's the rehabilitation center," Thomas said, looking at the plans as he unrolled them.

"the what?" Ty asked, looking at Thomas incredulously,

"yeah, Lucky Quarters will not only be a breeding facility, but it will also be a rehab center, you know, rehoming, rescues, problem horses, "

Ty's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe it, but then, this was Brad, so it didn't surprise him in the slightest, "So you're going into direct competition with Heartland!"

"Well, no, we will be bigger, and our trainers will be world renown but….. "Thomas explained.

"I can't believe you!" Ty rubbed his face in exasperation, "These people took me in Thomas! they have been more like a family to me that mine ever have, and now, you're telling me are going to try to steal their clientele!"

Thomas took a breath, "it's not like that Ty, your dad can see there's a market for what Heartland offers, so he wants to tap into that, I think he's actually thinking a merger down the track, that way the Bartlett's could become one of the Lucky Quarters sites too." Thomas smiled at him, hoping he saw the money potential, "your connection with them will help with that Im sure"

Ty rubbed his face, the realization suddenly hit him. "that's why he left me there isn't it! He wanted me to build a relationship with them, so this merger, this joining of forces, this takeover would be easier!" TY walked away, the anger and disbelief at his father's underhandedness all over his face. "this is insane!"

"Ty, its business" Thomas said, "We will compensate Heartland, and the land is only across the highway. So it will be like a second site "

"NO!" Ty yelled, "I won't allow this! these people are my friends!, Amy is my girl….." he stopped, turning away, His chest heaving,

"Ty, Im sorry kid, but this was your dad's plan from the get-go, I thought he told you" Thomas replied, trying to get the distraught young man to turn around.

"Jack will never sell, or merge, "Ty said softly, "that land has been in his family for generations, "he turned around, "and Tim owns Big River, he won't sell either,"

"Ty, let's hope it doesn't come to a power play, "Thomas said, "because you know your dad will play hardball"

"let him! "TY growled, "Im not having any part of this!"

Ty walked away, back to his jeep, as Thomas ran after him.

"Ty, come on kid, "Thomas said, grabbing his arm,

"I'm not going to let this happen, Thomas, "Ty said, his eyes now filled with determination.

"look, leave it with me, I'll talk to Brad and see what's going on"

"no, you get him on the phone now, "Ty demanded,

"ok, ok give me a sec, "Thomas pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed, walking a little bit away from Ty,

Ty heard him talking on the phone, the tone hushed and worried, Thomas then came back to Ty and handed him the phone,

Ty pushed it to his ear and waited,

"Ty, "

"dad"

Thomas watched as Ty walked around the open space in front of the construction site. His steps long and agitated. The conversation was a heated one, with Ty raising his voice on numerous occasions. Once the call was done. Thomas could see Ty was not satisfied with the outcome. He stormed back to Thomas, pushed the phone angrily into his hands and headed for his wrangler, throwing it violently into reverse and then barreling off down toward the highway. Leaving a worried Thomas in his wake. The plume of dust scattering in the afternoon sun.

* * *

Ty flew down the road, his mind still on the conversation he had with his father, he was furious, and didn't know how to make this right. He was mad at himself for not seeing it sooner, he had wondered why his father had abandoned him at Heartland, and now it all made sense.

Ty pulled the jeep over to the side of the road violently, hitting the steering wheel with his hands as he tried to think how to fix it. He didn't want Jack and his family to suffer at the hands of his family. They didn't deserve that, they had allowed him to be part of their world, their family, and this was how they repaid them. Ty rubbed his face, how could he face Amy, how could he be in a relationship with her knowing his father was attempting to destroy their livelihoods.

He stared off at the canola fields that expanded before him. His mind a mass of confusion. Ty pushed his head back into the seat and shut his eyes, trying to regain his composure. After a few minutes, he pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons, waiting for the line to pick up.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Lisa, Its Ty, "

"Oh, um, hello Ty, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah Im good, are you at Fair Field right now?" he pressed his fingers into his eyes, formulating a plan to fix this and show his father that those business classes he made him take a school actually were paying off.

"yes, yes, Jack and I are here, why?"

"good, can you two stay there and wait for me, I really need to talk to the both of you"

"yes, of course, we will be in the main house, "Lisa replied, "are you sure you're ok, you sound upset,"

"I'll explain when I get there ok, "he said, "one question though, have you signed anything in regards to the partnership with my father yet?"

He waited, hearing Lisa talk to Jack,

"no, not yet, the contracts are with my lawyer, why?"

"don't sign anything until I talk with you ok, promise me," he pushed,

"ok, ok, we will see you when you get here"

* * *

"whats this all about?" Jack asked as Ty was escorted into the main lounge area at Fairfield, He sat with Lisa, who also looked concerned,

Ty took a breath and walked over to them, taking a seat across from them both on a settee.

"I need to tell you something, but before I do, please understand that I had no idea my dad was planning this, if I had, I would have never supported it or gone along with it "

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Lisa, waiting for Ty to explain.

Ty looked at both of them, the two people who had been nothing but nice to him since he had arrived.

Jack listened as Ty told them of his father's plan to open a rehabilitation center on his Ranch, in direct competition with Heartland, and how he ultimately intended to force them to merge with him and buy them out. Jack didn't respond as Ty explained how his father had orchestrated Ty's placement at Heartland, in an attempt to build a bond with the Heartland family and to gain intel on how they worked and ran their business.

When he was finished, he lowered his head, feeling like he had betrayed them both, betrayed Amy and let them all down.

"Ty, "Lisa said softly, touching his knee, "thank you for telling us, we both appreciate your honesty in this matter, "she looked at Jack who still hadn't spoken, his mind still processing what the young man had said.

"I am so sorry, "Ty continued, "but I know how to stop this, and I know how you can beat him at his own game, "He looked at Jack and sat forward, "I know how he thinks, and even though he's got money, he never considers the fine print, he lives by the toss of a coin, hence the namesake, 'Lucky' "

"what do you have in mind" Jack finally said, still not sure whether he should believe the story this young man was spinning him.

"you haven't signed yet, on the partnership, and trust me, he needs you, Fair Field, in particular, your connections to bloodlines up here is why he wanted to start a ranch up here in the first place. Before he sent me here, he sent through to me the business prospectus, and it doesn't mention a rehabilitation facility. "Ty paused, his business training kicking in, "All you need to do is counter the contract to follow the original prospectus and set a clause that states he is restricted to amend the contracted construction plans without agreeance from you, both Heartland and Fairfield. You can also add a sub-clause, that states he can't go into direct competition with you on any venture, inclusive to all prospective holdings"

Ty watched Lisa and Jack as they looked at each other in amazement,

"wow Ty, Im impressed, "Lisa said, "you have quite a head for business, did you think this up yourself"

Ty smiled and looked at his hands, "I may be the prodigal son, but Im not stupid, and I actually enjoyed school when I was there, that private school education wasn't a total loss"

Jack gave him a respectful grin as he considered what he said.

"look, I don't know all the ins and outs of your agreement, dad kept most of that from me, but if you speak to your lawyers, you can stop this, and he won't even realize until its too late"

The conversation went on between the three of them for some time, with Lisa calling her lawyer and asking him to join them, by the time Ty headed back to Heartland the partnership contract had been amended and had been sent to Thomas to forward onto the legal team that worked for Brad.

* * *

When Ty returned to Heartland that afternoon, he met up with Lisa and Jack again at the main house, Tim was also in attendance, as was Lou. Ty walked into the lounge expecting to be welcomed but suddenly felt the coolness surround him. He stopped, feeling their eyes on him as he waited at the table, not knowing what had changed in only a few hours.

"Ty, can you come and sit down for a moment, "Lou said, she looked worried, and he felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck. He moved towards the lounge area, seeing Jacks cold stare on him as he sat down.

"we need to talk," Jack said,

"yeah, we do "Tim cut in, looking just as cool as Jack was.

Ty swallowed, he looked at the two older cowboys, not sure what to say, if this was over the contract, he was confused. They had settled it back at Fair Field, or so he thought.

"Do you remember when I first agreed to let you stay here, as a favor to your father, "Jack started,

Ty nodded, watching him intently.

"I explained to you how it would work, what I expected and what the rules were, "Jack continued, "we spoke about this on numerous occasions, and you, told me you understood, that you would respect the rules I had set in place " Jack stopped, "do you recall that conversation"

Ty nodded again," Um yeah Jack, you were very clear, I remember"

Tim looked at Jack as he moved around the room, going to the side table and picking something up,

"so, imagine my surprise when Lou came back from town today and showed me this" Jack said, looking up at Tim as he passed him a handful of magazines.

Ty's heart sunk as Jack laid the magazines on the coffee table before him, one by one. Everyone supporting an image of Ty and Amy in each other's arms at the fair, or on the Ferris wheel engaged in some heavy making out.

"And then there are these ones "Jack continued, slamming down three more magazines, with the clinic photos of Ashley kissing him also.

Ty felt sick, he leaned forward and moved the magazines around, seeing the images and swallowing hard as he read the captions.

"Ty Borden with his new Canadian love is this just a fling or is she a keeper" Tim spat as he read them out loud,

"Canadian Beauty steals bad boys heart," he pushed the magazines around, tapping them angrily with his finger, "Two for one, does this bad boy never stop! oh and the best one, Ferris wheel of love, different day, different blonde, which ones the baby's mother!"

"OK! OK!" Ty snapped, sitting back and rubbing his face, His eyes scanned the room, wondering where Amy was, he needed her now more than ever now.

"so, Ty, explain to me, again how you understood me when I said Amy was off limits!" Jack asked, as he folded his arms across his chest and watched the young man intently.

"Look, I know I said I,,,,…."TY stammered, he felt like a caged animal, His eyes darting from Jack to Tim, and them to Lisa and Lou, "it just sort of happened and….."

"just sort of happened," Jack pushed, "well it seems it just sort of happened with Ashley too"

"NO! "Ty said sharply, "that was a setup, by Ashley, I had nothing to do with that!" he rubbed his face, his hands shaking, "look, Im, sorry, I tried to do the right thing!, Amy is amazing and I,….."

"Shes off limits, what don't you understand about that!" Tim growled, "I won't have my Amy getting caught up in your messed-up world, do you hear me!"

"OK!... but "Ty started, his defenses closing in, "look, please, I really care for …"

"Ty, "Lou said, touching his leg and trying a calmer approach, "we are just worried that all, Amy is inexperienced, and we don't want her to get hurt, you understand that right"

"I would never hurt her, "he said quickly, "I care too much about her, to let that happen "

"then stay away from her!" Tim barked, "stay away from my little girl godammit"

Ty's temper was rising, he didn't like being challenged at the best of times, but now to have Amy's dad in his face, yelling accusations at him. He could feel himself losing control.

"she's not a little girl!" TY hissed,

Tim spun around on Ty and went to bite back, but Lisa hushed him with her raised hand.

"Look, we all need to calm down, "Lisa said, trying to pull the anger from the room, she had been impressed by Ty's commitment to them that afternoon and she felt for him now. He had shown his integrity by outing his father's plans to them. So in her eyes, he couldn't be all bad.

"Jack, "Ty said, his green eyes now on the old cowboy he had the utmost respect for "I know I said I would abide by your rules and stay away from Amy, but that was before I got to know her and see how truly remarkable a young lady she is, "he stopped and rubbed his jaw, he was only going to get out of this by being completely honest, and for once he was going to just lay it all on the line. "I really care for her Jack, she's amazing, and I know I've screwed up more than once, heck my whole life is a screw-up, but the one thing I am certain about is that I care for her"

Jack rolled his mustache, watching the young man skeptically, Tim still glaring at him from the fireplace,

"how long "Jack finally said, waiting for a response,

TY shut his eyes and took a breath, " I fought it for a while, but I suppose the fair was when it all came together"

"yeah we can see that," Jack replied, his eyes on the pictures, his bluster leaving his sales,

"I'm sorry Jack, I should have been honest from the get-go and told you how I felt about her, but to be honest, I didn't know myself, and I thought if I said anything you'd just run me off and …. "he stopped, "I didn't have anywhere else to go"

He stood up, and moved away, his face showing his vulnerability and making him retreat, "Im sorry ok, and I respect all of you "he straightened up and steadied his resolve, his strength coming through, "but Amy is nearly 17 and if she decides that she wants to be with me, then there's nothing any of you can say that will make me turn away from her, she means everything to me"

Jack watched as Ty walked towards the mudroom, and headed outside, not wanting to be grilled anymore. His departure leaving the rest of them in a contemplative silence.

"you need to get rid of him," Tim said, looking at Jack, who seemed lost in thought, quietly impressed by Tys declaration to honor Amy and his feelings for her

"I think we need to wait and maybe speak with Amy, see how she feels about this and him" Lou suggested, "he is a lot different than he is depicted in those magazines, he's proven that to all of us at one time or another"

"and look at what he did today if he hadn't come forward an told us about Brads plans, his father's plans, we could have been in a lot of trouble once we signed that contract" Lisa agreed, "that has to count for something "

Jack rubbed his face, looking at the two women before him, "why is it with you women and that young man! every one of you seems to fall at his feet,"

Lisa smiled at her husband, and touched his knee, "Jack, he must care for her, he took a beating for her remember!"

Jack gave her a soft smile, seeing her point.

"I still don't want him around her, "Tim said, his one a little less defensive,

"just shut up Tim," Jack said, "let me think will you, I'm not happy about this, but she dated Jesse with our blessing, and look how that turned out!"

"how about we see how it goes, set some boundaries and …." Lou started,

* * *

"how about we stop treating Amy like a child and allow her to live her own life!"

They all turned and saw Amy standing near the kitchen table, looking rather annoyed,

"that's enough young lady "Tim cut in, not appreciating her tone.

"No dad, it's not enough, I am not a child anymore! Im going to be 17 in under two weeks "she said clearly "none of you have the right to tell me who I can or can't see or date, "

"Amy," Jack said, his voice taking on a warning tone,

"NO grandpa, Im sorry, I love you all, but your all sitting here deciding how I should live my life like its somehow your right, and the only person who can decide who I want to see or be with is me, "she walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the magazines "and this is all irrelevant to me, because I have seen the real Ty, and he is nothing like this, he is kind, and caring and loving and I care about him." She walked towards her room throwing the magazines into the waste paper bin as she went "and Im going to continue to see him, if he still wants me that is, after what you lot just put him through just then,"

Amy looked at all of them for a few seconds then turned and sauntered off to her room, refusing to discuss it any further.

* * *

Ty was in his loft when his phone rang, he was already in a rough mood after his confrontation with Jack and the rest of the family over his relationship with Amy. So when the phone rang and he saw the number, his guard was already raised in defense.

"so I take it you're proud of yourself, what the hell were you thinking!"

"I told you, I wouldn't let you destroy them, dad, "Ty said coolly,

"bravo kid, I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you, maybe you are my son after all, but I won't have my own flesh and blood making me look like a fool, do you hear me, "

Ty looked down at the floor, his father's words feeling like a slap in the face, "I'm sorry, but they are nice people, and Amy is …" he stopped, knowing his father was furious with him.

"Well kid, I hope you like it there, because, your loyalty to another family other than your own has shown me that maybe I was too hasty in thinking you would be a good fit at Lucky, "

Tys face turned white, "what are you saying, dad"

"Im appointing Thomas as the manager at Lucky Quarters Canada, you obviously are not loyal or ready to hold the responsibility. I can't trust you, You have disappointed me for the last time Tyler, "

TY shut his eyes, waiting for him to continue, "I haven't decided what to do with you yet, so for now, stay where you are, I'll let Jack know our arrangement over you staying there is no longer binding, "

"Dad, please, I didn't do it to hurt you, I just …. Come on, where am I supposed to go!"

"Enough! I'll let Thomas know what I've decided, he will fill you in, do not call me again on this line, I have nothing more to say to you "

"dad! please" Ty held the phone, his father's rejection hitting home, the pain in his chest making it hard for him to breathe, "what if they don't want me here anymore?" he asked softly, more to himself than to his father, He wasn't sure if he was even welcome to stay now that they had found out about his relationship with Amy.

"that's your problem, Ty, you decided to turn your back on me and our family and play with the big boys, so now you have to deal with the consequences. Just stay put, Thomas will be in contact,"

The line went dead, and Ty shut his eyes, his hand rubbing them as he placed his phone on the table.

He looked up as Amy came up the stairs, her gentle smile suddenly fading when she saw his face. She had left the main house after dinner. Her family not challenging her when she said she was going to see Ty. They had told her that they had confronted him over their relationship, and she needed to make sure he was ok. Her family could be quite intimidating, especially Jack and Tim.

"Hey, what's wrong," she said, quickly coming to his side, seeing the pain in his eyes, he looked deflated, as he pressed his eyes with his fingers, his world imploding. Amy was worried, this had to be more than just a run in with her family. He looked devastated.

"I think I just got disowned," he said quietly, a dejected smile on his lips as it all started to sink in.

He walked away from her and sat on the bed, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Ty, "Amy said again, coming over to him and wrapping her arm around his hunched shoulders. "Grandpa told me he spoke to you, about us," she said,

Ty nodded, Not wanting to talk about it, everything had come crashing down around him today and he was only just holding it together.

"He also told me what you did for us today, for Heartland, "she said softly, "I don't know what to say, that contract could have cost us our lively hood, "

She felt him give a resigned chuckle, "I'm glad you and your family are ok, but I think I just lost everything, so excuse me if I don't jump for joy right now"

He rubbed his face, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

"what do you mean, "Amy asked, not understanding," don't worry about Dad and Grandpa, I told them to back off, Im so sorry they blindsided you like that"

Ty sat up, his green eyes locking with hers, "No, No, it's not that, "he said, "

he's cut me off, because I stood up for you and Jack, I'm no longer going to manage the Lucky Ranch up here, not that I wanted to anyways, and he's pulling the plug on me staying here too, I'm done, " he said flatly, "its over, I cant go back to mom, I cant stay here, I have lost everything,!" he stood up and grabbed his jacket, heading for the stairs, his emotions ready to explode. He didn't want her to see him like that, and the only thing he knew to do was to run.

"Ty!" Amy called after him as he barreled down the stairs, Amy running after him, catching him as he reached the barn doors as he went to pull them open.

"Please, talk to me, "she pleaded, "where are you going,"

"anywhere, nowhere, "he said, his eyes moist with pain, "I don't know Amy, just away, please just let me go!"

She grabbed his arm, holding him, not wanting to let him go. "no, Ty, you can stay, please, don't push me away "

He pulled her hands from him as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt her, but he needed to get away, he didn't want to fall apart in front of her. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry Amy, just forget about me ok, Im toxic, I destroy everything I touch, I hurt everyone I care about, " he stepped away from her again, looking back at her briefly, her eyes now filled with tears, he stopped, his heartbreaking, seeing he was hurting her, cursing himself "No,, Please don't cry" he pleaded, coming back to her, taking her face in his hands and giving her a kiss. Amy's tears now spilling down her cheeks, feeling the finality of it all, He pulled away and touched her cheek, "I'm sorry, I really am, but you're better off without me in your life"

And with that he turned and headed for his truck, pulling away as Amy stood trembling at the barn doors in his wake.

to be continued


	10. The Prodigal Son Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"so, where's he gone?" Jack asked as Lou came out of her room hearing the raised voices, the house had been turned into turmoil when Amy had run inside, her face filled with hurt, her eyes brimming with fresh tears that replaced the one that stained her cheeks.

"I don't know Grandpa!" Amy said, her voice trembling with anger and upset. Anger that her family had challenged her feelings for Ty, making him feel like he wasn't worthy, and upset because he had run. He had left her behind.

Amy moved away from them both, Lisa now also joining them in the loungeroom, looking concerned.

"I hope you're all happy! that little intervention you staged before, well bravo, you chased him away!" she yelled, "and just so you know, his dads cut him off too, I heard him talking to him in the loft and he's furious with him for helping you!, "She shook, her words quavering, her temper flying, her blue eyes overflowing with tears,

"Amy!" Jack warned, not appreciating her tone or her accusations, But Lisa's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Amy, honey, tell us what happened," Lisa said softly, moving towards the distraught young lady and guiding her to the couch.

"Ty's father called him, he knows about the contract change and how you added the clause, "she said, "he said he's disowned him, that he won't let him manage the Ranch now" she looked at Lisa, her voice softening, "he also said Brad has pulled the plug on him staying here too,"

Jack, rubbed his aged face, the concern now in his eyes too. If this was true, Ty's problems he now faced were because he had tried to help them and protect them from his father's plans. This made Jack feel more uneasy than he liked to admit. Ty had put his own future and his relationship with his father on the line for them, Jack sighed, seeing now, some of the qualities Amy saw in this young man who had blown into their lives with a bad attitude and reputation to match.

"you have no idea where he would go?" he finally asked, his eyes watching Amy as she shook her head slowly.

"he didn't say, he just left, "She wiped her tears away, and looked down at her hands," he said I didn't need someone like him in my life, "

Lisa wrapped her arms around Amy and pulled her close "shhh, sh, oh Honey, Im sure once he calms down he will come back, or call you, "she soothed,

"yeah Amy, we could see how much he cares for you when we were talking to him before, "Lou agreed, trying to be positive, "just let him cool down and then when he's sorted it all out in his head, he will be back"

"You didn't see his face, Lou, "Amy whispered, "he was gutted by what his father said. "I'm scared grandpa, he doesn't know the area or the roads around here, what if he …." She stopped, knowing her worries were mute, he had left, and she knew he wasn't intending on coming back.

Regardless of how much he liked her or cared for her, he had chosen to run. And she knew she would have to deal with that realization eventually.

"I think maybe we should have a cuppa and then ….."Lisa started but Amy stood up and wiped her face with her hand again,

"I think Im just going to go to bed, "she said softly, turning from her family and leaving the room to face the truth that the first boy she had ever truly fallen for, was gone. And she had no idea where he was.

* * *

The music blared into the night air, the windows down to the elements as the Wrangler hurtled down the road. Ty thumped the steering wheel to the beat, blocking out the thoughts that haunted him. If he was to be what everyone thought he was, then maybe he needed to start acting like it. He was trouble, he was bad news, not reliable, not trustworthy, a disappointment to his family and a disgrace to the Borden name.

The speakers buzzed and threw the sound waves around his ears. The night screaming past him at high speed. He kept seeing her, that pretty face, those blue eyes, filled with tears. Tears he had put there, tears he had caused. He knew he'd end up hurting her, he always did hurt those he cared for the most. He disappointed them, he let them down, no wonder his mother had lost patience with him. Maybe Wade was right, maybe he didn't deserve to be happy, to be loved.

All these thoughts raced through his head as a tear rolled down his cheek, the jeep skidding around yet another bend, Ty momentarily losing control and struggling to keep it on the road as it fishtailed across the double lanes.

He blew air out between his teeth his knuckles white as the car straightened up, his eyes a little panicked as he regained control. His foot hitting the gas pedal again and revving the engine higher. He reached across the seat and grabbed the small bottle that lay on the passenger seat. Unscrewing the cap and pressing it quickly to his lips, the amber liquid burning his throat as he sucked it down.

He hissed and coughed as he continued on, his eyes on the road ahead, the bright yellow lights of a road train heading his way in the distance.

* * *

Jack grumbled, and slowly pulled on his plaid shirt, he slumped into the kitchen, the incessant high-pitched ringing making him curse under his breath.

"who the hell would be, it's not even 3 am yet" he growled as he grabbed the house phone, pushing it to his ear, as he pulled his shirt around his body, covering his undershirt.

"hello" he gruffed, his voice thick with sleep,

Jacks eyes blinked as he listened to the person on the line, nodding and taking in the information. His face becoming clearer with each word.

"ok, Ok, Im on my way, thanks for the call" he hung up the phone and rubbed his face, his hands combing back his hair,

"who was that?" Lisa asked as she came into the kitchen behind him, her voice soft as to not wake the other house inhabitants at such an early hour.

"Um, I've got to go out for a bit ok, "Jack said, walking towards her and giving her a gentle kiss, "I'll explain later, but please can you do me a favor and take Amy shopping or something later this morning, try to cheer her up, maybe get some answers"

Lisa looked at her husband, confusion, and concern in her pretty eyes. "Jack, what's going on"

"Just make sure she's not around for a bit ok, "he explained, "I have to go, "

"Jack, "Lisa pushed, taking his arm. "is this to do with Ty?" her eyes searched her husbands, trying to read him" is he ok?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can ok, I'll explain then" He gave her a gentle nod as he headed for the mudroom and pulled on his boots. The grabbed his hat and coat and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Jacks truck slowed and pulled to a stop when he saw the red and blue lights dancing across the road. His headlights illuminating a blind turn on Bellows creek road. This stretch of back road was known for its undulations and unforgiving bends and although a pretty drive during the day, it took on a more sinister aspect at night, especially if taken at high speed.

He took a breath and stepped out of the truck, seeing the RCMP officer wave at him in acknowledgment, his reflector vest catching Jack headlights as they bounced across the road.

"Byron," Jack said, as he shook hands with the officer, the both of them now looking at the scene before them. A black jeep wrangler was laying on its side, its rear wheel spinning in the early morning gloom. Steam coming off of the undercarriage, its front window smashed but intact, its head lights shining into the ditch that had claimed it.

"he's a bit shaken up but ok, "Byron said, looking at Jack in resigned acceptance of yet another road accident on this fateful piece of road. "bump on the head, few cuts and bruises"

"thanks for calling me, "Jack said, as he rubbed his face, looking at the jeep and realizing that it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

"No worries, as soon as he said he'd been staying at Heartland, I called you, "he paused, "I ran his ID, Jack, I know who he is, so I've not called this in yet, but…." he looked towards the police cruiser. Making Jack turn that way, a silhouette of a figure sat in the back, its head down.

"he blew over .05 Jack, "Byron said sadly, "and there's an open bottle in the car too. "

Jack rubbed his face, not knowing what to say.

"Look, Jack, I've known you since I was a kid, and Im technically not on duty tonight, my shift finished an hour ago. "

Jack shook his head, "No No, Byron, I can't as you to do that, "

"just get him out of here ok, I'll turn a blind eye this time to the reading and just write it up as an MVA, but I want him off the road for 24 hours ok, "

Jack put his hand out and shook the officer's hand, appreciating the leniency he was showing them.

"Thanks, Byron, really, "Jack said, "I'll come get the truck in the morning.

"that's ok Jack, I've got a tow truck en route. This bend is dangerous enough without an obstacle like that at the apex. "

Jack gave a weary smile and slowly walked over to the police cruiser with the officer, who pulled the back door open slowly and Jack knelt down peering into the interior of the car, his eyes coming to rest on a roughed up and shaken Ty.

His hair was a mess, and his face had an ashen color to it. There was a red mark above his left temple where a small trail of blood had left its mark down his cheek.

His hands were in his lap and Jack could tell they were shaking slightly, his eyes were on the floor.

"hey son, "Jack said softly, touching Ty on the shoulder and bringing those green pools of defeat up to look at him. "come on, let's get you home"

Ty's expression was one of dazed confusion as he looked up at he the man who looked through the door at him. The whiskey had numbed his senses and he seemed lost and unsure of what or who Jack was and what he wanted from him. He looked away again, his gaze on the darkness around him, like he was searching for something he had lost.

"TY, "Jack said, shaking his shoulder anyway getting his eyes to look at him again, "come on, out you get"

to

"Whoa, there, easy now," Jack said quickly, grabbing him under the arms and steadying him.

"Here Jack, I'll help you get him to your truck, "Byron said as he also grabbed Ty's shoulders and the two men walked the shaken and dazed Ty slowly back towards Jacks truck.

It wasn't long before Jack was back on the road heading for home, it was just about 5 am when he pulled onto the main drive of Heartland, Ty staring out the window as they made their way towards the homestead, he hadn't spoken the entire way back, his eyes red and sore, his stomach in knots as the whisky soured his resolve.

Jack stopped the truck near the house then changed his mind, pulling it up further in front of the barn.

He killed the engine and looked over at his charge, noticing that Ty was still trembling and looked awfully shaken up.

"You feeling sick?" Jack asked, seeing the green twinge around his lips and he swallowed, TY nodded his hand now on his stomach, his eyes on the floor once again.

"don't you chunder in my truck ok" Jack replied quickly as he got out and came around to the passenger door, pulling it open and taking hold of Ty's arm. He helped him down from the seat feeling him stumble yet again as his feet hit the ground.

"you good?" Jack asked, supporting him as Ty dry retched.

Ty nodded, again, with no real recognition of the actual question, Jack watched him, he was like a sleepwalking child, taking instruction without actually being conscious of the decision to comply. He was starting to really worry about Ty's mental state now as he put his large hands on his shoulders and guided Ty to the door of the barn.

Once inside the barn, Jack hit the light switch and slowly, but with purpose lead a disorientated Ty up the stairs to the loft. His belongs exactly where he had left them hours before.

"ok, now I want you to clean up and then rest for a bit ok, "Jack said seeing Tys eyes looking around the room. His face still lost and alone.

"Ty, "Jack said, a little more forceful now, making Ty jump and look at him. "I know this night didn't quite turn out as planned, and I realize that you probably think your time here is up and all, and that you're free to go do whatever you want. But I want you to know that you're welcome to stay. I mean, just because your father says it's over, it doesn't mean that you have to leave. Your job and the loft, if you still want it, are there for you."

Ty moved his mouth, words finally coming to him in his state of shock. "Jack, I,"

"No one had the right to say who I can or can't have stay on my Ranch. I said you can stay, you pull your weight, work hard and …"

"Am..y" Ty whispered,

"let's just take it one step at a time, "Jack said, knowing that was a discussion for another day. "it's your call, but Im happy to give this another go"

Jack tapped his shoulder, seeing a small tear run down Ty's cheek, as he gave a gentle nod, accepting the offer to stay.

"Thanks, Jack," Ty said softly, still a little dazed, his head throbbing from hitting it on the windshield.

"ok, then, shower time for you, the bed, "Jack instructed, guiding him over to the bathroom, as he helped him pull off his jacket.

"my truck" Ty suddenly said looking at Jack remembering some of the night's activity.

"you don't need to worry about that now, "Jack smiled, "we will deal with that in the daylight,"

And with a knowing smile, he walked a shaken and defeated Ty into the washroom. His arm protectively around his shoulders.

* * *

The morning sun found Amy bleary eyes and sleep deprived, she had tried several times during the night to message Ty with no response.

Finally giving in to exhaustion as she let her tears lull her into a fitful sleep.

When she finally came into the kitchen she saw Lisa and Jack at the table, talking to each other softly, their faces looking serious and concerned.

"whats wrong, "Amy said, fear registering on her face, "did you hear something? Did you get hold of Brad?"

Jack motioned to the empty chair next to him and Amy sat down, her eyes watching him expectantly,

"Thomas called me a little while ago, the contract and living arrangement we discussed for Ty has been canceled, and yes, as Ty told you, he is no longer required to stay here as originally agreed. "

"Grandpa!, He has nowhere else to go!" Amy cried,

"HOWEVER!" Jack cut in on top of her "Brad has decided to leave me as his advocate, over his trust money for the time being. He's a hard man to negotiate with but I think we are now on the same page"

Amy looked at her grandfather, not quite understanding, so Jack continued, "and after last night, I think it best that, that boy has some stability and consistency in his life, god knows he needs someone to guide him, and since neither of his parents seems to want to do it, well..."

"what happened last night" Amy whispered, seeing Lisa's sad expression. "Grandpa, you found him didn't you, you ….. brought him back…. 'Amy's head whipped around to look over at the barn, but didn't see Ty's wrangler anywhere "he's here, isn't he? "

"Amy! "Jack said, his voice carrying a warning " I want you to listen to me ok, "

Amy nodded looking anxious, Was Ty really back home or was this just a cruel dream that she was about to wake up from any second now.

"Yes he's back, and he's in the loft, but..."Jack raised his hand as he saw her jump to her feet "stop wait, he had a bit of an accident last night, and he is a little shaken up by it so I want you, to listen to me now and just leave him be for today ok"

"Grandpa, what accident? Is he ok? where is the jeep?"Amy's' eyes were wide now, she was panicking at the mention of him possibly being hurt,

"no, he's fine, just a little shaken up, he rolled his jeep on Bellow Creek Bend, "He saw her mouth drop so he grabbed her hands, Amy's feet hitting the floor as she went to run to the door, "AMY! I said he's ok. The jeep is a bit of a mess, but we will worry about that later,"

"I need to go see him, Grandpa, "Amy stammered, fear in her heart for his safety, what if he was hurt or injured, he needed her, and she wanted to be there for him.

"Amy, I mean it, leave him be, you can go check on him tonight when you take him his dinner, "

"Grandpa!" Amy protested, her eyes flicking to the barn again,

"no, I've told Ty he is welcome to stay here, in the loft, it's his call, but you will not go over there today, do I make myself clear, "he paused , his eyes locked onto hers, "no arguments, no bending the rules, "

"Amy, please, "Lisa said softly, "do this for your grandfather ok, and for Ty, let him have some time to process, I've got to go to Calgary today anyways, and I'd love you to come with me"

"But,,,, I.. Um I don't know Lisa, "Amy stammered, not liking this condition to Tys return but grateful her grandpa had at least brought him home again.

"ok, but Im going to talk to him in the afternoon" she conceded, her eyes strong and determined.

Jack nodded, accepting the compromise, "go with Lisa this morning and yes, Tys all yours this afternoon, but Amy, please, he's been through a lot, so just give him some time"

Amy nodded, and walked back to her room, hope filling her heart, she ran over to her window and gazed out at the barn, knowing the boy she loved was somewhere in there, not far from reach once, but still so far away. She wanted to run over there bolt up those stairs and hold him in her arms and never let him go, but she abided by her grandfather's wishes and simply found solace in looking at the barn and knowing he was home.

* * *

Amy kept her word to her grandfather and went with Lisa to Calgary for the morning, her mind, however, didn't leave the ranch or the loft.

Jack had not told her the full extent of Ty's accident and her imagination was taking her to places she didn't want to go. She sat at the table of the small sidewalk cafe as Lisa went to the counter to order their lunch. He eyes flicking to her phone as it sat on the table in front of her.

"Amy, "Lisa said, a wary tone in her voice, "you promised, no contact today"

Amy looked up as Lisa looked down at her, Ty's number on her screen.

"I just want to know he's ok," Amy said softly, "Grandpa said he rolled the jeep, what if he's hurt"

"well, if he was hurt, your grandfather would have taken him to the hospital, wouldn't he?" Lisa summed up, taking a seat next to her adoptive granddaughter and giving her a gentle smile.

"you really like him don't you," she asked, hoping that maybe, as they were alone, out and about, and both of the female persuasion, she may open up to her about how far this relationship had actually gone.

"I really do," Amy said softly, a small smile on her lips,

"he comes from a different world Amy, you know that right, are you ready to deal with that, "Lisa asked, "all that attention, all that fame, it's not easy to have your life on display and your world everyone's property"

Amy nodded, "I know, I got a taste of it when we were at the fair, "she said, "but that's only part of who he is, he's not that guy, Lisa, "Amy sighed " not when he's with me anyway"

Lisa grinned at her, "he's not hard on the eyes either, "

Amy's' cheeks blushed as she looked at the older woman in shock,

"well he's not, "Lisa laughed, "Im a woman and I appreciate the male form too, "

The two of them giggled and drank their coffee, giving the waitress a smile when she brought them their turkey club sandwiches.

"So, this is serious then, you and Ty, "Lisa asked, her pale eyes watching Amy, encouraging her to share.

Any nibbled her sandwich, raising her eyebrow at her Grandmother by marriage, "Grandpa put you up to this didn't he, "she asked, now holding the older women's gaze,

Lisa gave a guilty smile, "he's worried about you Amy, we all are"

"why! Tys not an ax murderer,! Or a criminal!" Amy retorted, "why do you all think he's soo bad! he's not you know, he's kind and sweet, and loyal and protective, "she looked at her hands, a little annoyed that they didn't seem to be able to let this idea that Ty was a bad guy go.

"ok, ok, just take it slow ok, maybe get to know him and let Jack get to know him too" Lisa gave her a knowing smile, Knowing that, that was more likely the issue here. Amy knew her grandfather was protective of her, and that the idea of her dating anyone was hard for him to accept. He had struggled with her seeing Jesse and when he realized how badly that had turned out, he had somehow then also become suspicious of Ty.

Jack struggled to see Amy as more than a child, his little girl who used to have pigtails and a cheeky grin.

The pig tails were long gone now, although the grin had remained. Amy at 16 was turning into a beautiful young woman, and that, she knew scared the hell out of him.

"we are taking it slow, its new, it's fun and I love being around him, "Amy said, "I just wish you would all trust that I know what Im doing "

"fair enough" Lisa concluded, taking another bite of her lunch, "Just know Im here if you want to talk about anything, I know Im not your mother, but just know If you have any questions or ….."

Amy blushed, realizing what Lisa was trying to imply "Thanks, but we covered all that in health studies" Amy giggled and sipped her drink, finding it comical that Lisa, now also seemed a little flushed.

* * *

"How are you feeling today," Jack asked as he came up the loft stairs, seeing Ty was sitting at the table, his fingers playing with a cup of coffee that he didn't seem to want to drink.

He turned his head, his face showing how ill he felt. His eyes half open and he let his head rest on his hand.

"like an idiot," he said softly, his voice dry and gravelly, the after-effects of his mid night run now taking full effect.

Jack scoffed and came over to him, tapping him roughly on his shoulder, making Ty squint and shut his eyes as his head throbbed mercilessly.

"you're not an idiot, "Jack replied, Taking the half-empty coffee cup away from the young hangover sufferer and tipping its cold contents into the sink.

"I think my dad might disagree with you their Jack," Ty said flatly, giving Jack a nod of appreciation when the old cowboy placed a fresh cup of hot coffee in front of him.

"your dad doesn't define you," Jack said as he sat across from him" you're your own man, who you are is up to you"

Ty gave him a smile and returned his eyes to the coffee cup, his fingers pushing against the sore pump above this temple.

"how's the head, "Jack said, motioning to his discomfort,

"sore, " TY replied,

"that from the bump or the whiskey," Jack continued, his smile now gone as he sat back into the kitchen chair, waiting for an explanation, "you could have killed yourself, or someone else you know"

Ty nodded, he knew this was coming, the pleasantries had to give way to the reprimand eventually.

"How do you expect me to let you see or be near my granddaughter when you drive like a maniac, smashed out of your brain!"

His words hit home and TY felt terrible, not only from the hangover or the impact with the ditch but from guilt, he had been foolish, he had let his own anger and pain cloud his judgment and put himself and others on the road at risk.

"what if Amy had been with you!" Jack cut in, his eyes cool and authoritative, "you could have not only killed yourself but her too,"

"I know Jack! I screwed up, ok, I get it," Ty snapped back, his anger at himself more than Jack. "like I said Im an idiot, "

"well, "Jack grumbled, "that being said, the police called this morning, your jeep is at Hudson panel and paint, "

"It's not my jeep Jack, "Ty said flatly, "I'm sure dad will send someone to collect it soon enough,"

"Thomas said it's yours to keep, "Jack said softly, "but the credit cards, there useless"

Ty rubbed his head, "did he say anything else" he asked, his voice low,

"Not really, son, I don't think he knows much more than you, "

TY nodded, as he slowly got up and wandered away, tipping his cup into the sink.

"I meant it you know, "Jack continued, watching the deflated young man walk slowly over to the bed and sit down.

Ty looked up at Jack, not understanding, the realization that his father had followed through with his threat to cut him off finally hitting home.

"when I said you could stay, "Jack said simply, "you'll be expected to work, and pay your way, but this is your loft for as long as you want it"

Jack saw Tys eyes mist over, and the tremble in his hands as he watched the old cowboy, not believing his generosity.

"I ….. don't know what to say,…"Ty stammered,

"it's your call kid, but if you stay, this life of the playboy ends, no more racing around, drinking, kissing girls and carrying on, do I make myself clear, "Jack stared at him now, making sure his message got through.

Ty nodded, accepting the terms, he would do just about anything to stay, "I promise"

"we can work out your roster and pay later when I speak to Lou, "Jack continued, "your still getting your trust money, Thomas said that's due to your mother, But as Im still your advocate, Im going to change a few things ok, "

Ty looked at him, waiting for the older man to go on,

"Im cutting your payments down a tad, a kid of 18 does not need $7000 a month for expenses, "Jack said clearly,

TY opened his mouth to protest, but stopped, accepting Jacks call, this was the first time anyone had even bothered to care about him enough to give him rules, and he wasn't about to challenge it now.

"The jeep, when it's fixed, is yours, you use it, you pay for it, Lou will charge you board and lodgings for the loft and meals, you will work here at Heartland, as a hand and trainer's assistant. And I mean work, your time as a guest here is done, do I make myself clear,"

Ty stood up and came back to the table, his face straight and accepting "Crystal, "

"And as for Amy "Jack concluded, seeing Ty's facial expression change, a hint of fear in his green eyes. "I'll not be stupid enough to think that I can keep you apart if you want to be together, but mark my words kid, you hurt one hair on that head of hers and your gone, no questions, no warnings, just gone, "Jacks' face was stoic now "and you take it slow, shes just a kid, and I don't want her getting swallowed up in your world, not yet anyways"

Ty shut his eyes, unable to hide the soft smile that played on his lips, this man, had shown him more understanding and guidance than any of his family ever had. He had given him a chance to prove himself, to show who he truly was. He had come to his aide when no one else cared. And Tys couldn't hide the appreciation that shone in his green eyes and he raised his hand in acceptance to the offer on the table.

"I get it Jack, And I promise you, I won't let you or Amy down"

Jack watched him, then stood up, seeing Ty's hand shaking as it remained outstretched, the acceptance of his offer and friendship,

After a few awkward moments, Jack gruffed and took Ty's hand, shaking it roughly with his,

"I'll give you today to get on your feet, "he said with a smile, "clear that head, but as of tomorrow, you're on the clock, and trust me, kid, you're going to learn the hard way what real work is all about,"

Jack tipped his head and walked towards the stairs, hearing Ty move and call after him,

"thank you, Jack, "Ty said, a smile of relief and appreciation on his lips, "really, I don't know what to say"

"don't say anything kid, just do! "And with that, the old cowboy winked and disappeared down the stairs.

to be continued


	11. The Prodigal Son Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a colder night than usual that saw Amy quietly carry a food tray up to the loft. Jack had given her the all clear when Ty was absent from the dinner table that night.

She had hoped he would have turned up, but his seat remained vacant, A harsh reminder that things still weren't on an even keel with his place at Heartland.

Jack had explained to her, much to her happiness that he had extended an offer to Ty to stay on, to work and be part of the Heartland rehabilitation family. He had changed the rules slightly this time though, Ty was now to report to Jack directly for all his work details, he would still work with Amy and learn from her, but he was now Jacks employee and subject to all of Jacks conditions and regulations.

He also spoke to Lou about setting up a contract of employment for him, based on wages earned inclusive of board and lodgings, which Lou agreed to, although unsure as to why there seemed to be more red tape and structure around Ty's employment than Jack normally gave his ranch hands.

Amy also found out, to her annoyance, that Ty would be shared time wise between fair Field and Heartland, working with Lisa and learning the horse breeding side of things. His knowledge of his father outfits was too valuable a resource to ignore, and Lisa was very keen to get him involved in her new ventures. She had seen something in TY when he came to Fair Field to warn them of his father's intentions. That innate business sense and savvy showed her that this young man could possibly be a diamond in the rough. And she was happy to be the one help him shine.

Liza also refused Brads second drafted contract and pulled her commitment to Lucky Quarters and its import bloodlines down to a more minimal obligation. She was still involved, as too was Jack and the Heartland training team, but now Lucky had to purchase its bloodstock from Fairfield exclusively who would in turn source the best Quarter Horses in Canada for them. This worked in reverse also, with Lisa now open to purchase exclusively from Lucky Montana. Ty's recommendation to amend the contract to exclude shared training and rehabilitation had made Brad remove his interest in that side of the business altogether, with the rehabilitation center, currently under construction at Lucky Canada now canceled and not going ahead.

All in all, the new agreement saw Heartland and Fairfield doing what they did best, and Lucky coming in when required or mutually beneficial.

Brad, who was still in Australia, now looking at a ranch there too, expanding his empire in a new direction. Had no immediate plans to return to the states or Canada. His focus now on other projects, his coin toss with Heartland coming up as a bust and not worth his time.

Thomas informed Jack that Brad was fine with him remaining the advocate to Ty trust money, when Jack pushed to explain his new contract with Ty and how he had invited him to stay, Thomas smiled and gave him an appreciate handshake, making Jack very aware, Brad had no intention of speaking to or seeing his son in the near future. The last communication Ty had with the infamous Brad Borden was a short and direct text message, telling him that it was time to grow up and find his own way. It was up to him now if he wanted to stay at Heartland or move on. He even said he could return to Montana while he was away in Australia if he so desired, but not to think of it as a permanent move. Any connection Ty had to The Lucky Quarters empire and its holdings were severed. With any financial backing for Ty now only coming from his Mothers affairs and holdings. He was in all aspects of the word, no longer Brads Son.

With no real plans for his father to return, Ty felt abandoned once again, his father's rejection hurting him but not unexpected. He knew it was inevitable that the day would come that his father would, once and for all reject him, and turn his back on him. But it didn't make the sting any less bearable.

Amy stepped up the last step and looked around the loft, it was in darkness, with only a soft light illuminating the bedside table. She walked quietly over to the table and put down the tray, seeing a sleeping Ty, on his side curled up on the bed, His head cuddled down into one of the pillows.

Amy couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute, his legs slightly curled up, his arms folded in tightly to his chest with his hands under the corner of the pillow. Ty soft hair had fallen across his face, obscuring his eyes, making him even more attractive to her wayward glance.

Amy took a seat on the bed, next to him, seeing his chest rise and fall gently as he slept, his face at peace. She did notice the cut near his temple and the red mark that ran down his cheekbone, It was turning purple and near the corner of his eye, giving him a battered look. Amy chewed her lip, as he moved slightly in his sleep, rolling onto his back as his arm fell to his torso.

He was in a green tee with a dragon design on the front, and a pair of old faded blue jeans that sat low on his hips, exposing the top of his black boxers., His belt hung on the bed end, and his boots were on the floor near the kitchen table.

Amy picked up a towel, still damp from his recent shower that been dropped on the floor near her feet. She reached over and hung it on the bed end, her eyes returning to his face as he moved his lips. His eyes still very much closed.

"Ty, "she said softly, Touching the hair near the cut, pushing it away with her fingers so she could get a clearer look at it.

He groaned, and moved his head, his eyes flickering at her touch, Ty's hand coming up and shooing her away like an annoying bug or fly.

Amy grinned, and touched his shoulder, seeing him swallow and move his head, her touch rousing him back to reality. Slowly, little by little those emerald eyes opened, making Amy shudder once again at the intensity within them.

He blinked a few times, getting his bearings, finally letting his eyes focus in on her, Amy saw the recognition as he rubbed his face, a slight smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

"how long have you been watching me sleep" he asked, his voice rough and gravelly, He sat up slowly and lent against the bed head, his eyes flickering as they came into focus,

"not long, "Amy said, "your rather cute when you sleep" she chuckled when he rolled his eyes, a silence falling between them. An awkwardness that both of them felt responsible for.

"Amy, "Ty started, he knew he needed to say something, to try and explain, he had acted rashly and without thinking, and once again it had resulted in people getting hurt. "I… I need to tell you"

"no, "Amy said simply, "let's just forget it ok, "

"Amy, I can't just forget it, I acted like a jerk, I ran from you when I told you I would be there for you, I need to say ... I need to apologize "

"You were upset, its understandable Ty, You just got rejected by your father and my family decided to stage an intervention on you, which I might add I told them off for, So I'm not surprised you reacted the way you did really" She gave him a gentle smile and touched his hand, trying to reassure him.

Ty looked away, still feeling bad, he wasn't sure how much she knew about the early morning issues he had had. He was embarrassed enough by his own stupidity and really didn't need to relive it again.

"that looks sore," Amy said, changing the subject slightly, she motioned to his head and pushed his hair away again, Ty feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at her touch.

"heh, whats one more bruise, "he smiled, "I'll add it to my collection, "

Amy giggled and let her hand trail down his cheek, their eyes locked onto each other, the connection between them making them both hold each other's gaze that little too long.

"I brought you over some dinner since you dodged the family meal" Amy finally said, getting up quickly, not wanting to presume too much, she walked over to the table and took a quick breath, steadying her resolve.

She moved the cloth from the tray to expose a plate with fresh bread and a bowl of lamb stew, "I forgot dessert, But I can go get you some if you really want some" she turned around and jumped slightly, realizing Ty had followed her and was standing right behind her,

She looked up at him, her blue eyes once again caught in his stare. She was only inches from him now, as he took her hands in his as studied her face.

"so…. You want dessert?" She stammered, feeling his hands slide up her arms and around her shoulders. Her breathing now quick and nervous as she rolled her lip, not knowing if she should move or talk or do something, anything.

He slowly shook his head and came a little closer to her, his hand now on her chin as he tilted her head up to meet his, "not interested in dessert" He whispered, his mouth now slightly open and he lowered his head to hers.

Amy's' eyes flickered closed as she let out a shaky breath, the electricity between them making her tremble,

"You sure, we have saskat…."Ty's lips touched hers and silenced her thoughts, his head turned slightly, allowing his mouth to mold to hers more completely. His lips working hers as he found the comfort he needed, the comfort he was craving.

Amy let her hands slide around his waist and she stepped closer, now returning the kiss and relishing in his attention. She had thought she had lost him, she had thought he had turned away from her and that he no longer wanted her when he had run from her that night. But now, his kiss told her something else, it told her how he needed her more than anything, how she moved him in ways she knew he had never felt before. How he was there, now standing before her, his walls down, his heart on his sleeve, seeking her acceptance once again.

Amy pressed his hands into his back, intensifying the connection as she let her lips meld with his, her tongue touching his front teeth wanting more, needing more.

Ty instantly obliged, his arms pulling her in, so her body was now pressed against his, his broad shoulders encompassing her, making her feel safe within his embrace.

They kissed and made out until the lack of oxygen forced them to break free, Ty liking his lips as he gave her a soft smile.

"you're intoxicating, you know that right," he said, his fingers flicking the tip of her nose as she looked up at him, her hands now on his lower back.

"you should let me clean up that cut," Amy replied, feeling the heat in her cheeks from his compliment,

Her hand lifting and running along its angry edge,

Ty twitched his eye and gave her a quick kiss, sidestepping out of her arms and going to the table, inspecting the food and suddenly becoming rather famished.

"Ty, "Amy challenged, as he took a seat and picked up the fork and spoon, taking a mouthful and then nodding in approval.

Amy walked past him as he continued to eat, dipping the bread into the stew and munching it down. The meat melting in his mouth as he swallowed it. He looked up when Amy came back from the bathroom, a small red bowl in her hand filled with what he could smell to be disinfectant.

He gave her a growl under his breath, as he continued to chew, knowing that his meal was going to be interrupted by an unwelcome cleanup and examination.

"its fine, "he replied, as he shoved another piece of bread into his mouth, pulling his head away playfully from her as she went to tilt his head a little to get a better look at his wound.

"Ty, if we don't clean it, it could get infected, "she scolded, "and then you'll have a scar!"

"scars are hot, "he chuckled to himself, "girls dig scars, "

"No, "She challenged, "they don't," she scolded, grabbing a handful of his hair from behind him and pulling his head back playfully, making him callout slightly and look up at her as she looked down at him.

"owww!" he laughed, his mouth now open in protest as Amy lent over and kissed him again, her hand guiding his head as her lips pressed against his.

She heard him chuckle, and then, in one quick movement he spun around on the chair and got to his feet, his arms around her once again, pulling her close, the bowl of water fell from Amy's hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck, it clattered to the floor, the water and disinfectant splashing across the floorboards at their feet. Neither of them noticed, their minds and bodies to wrapped up in each other to care. Ty grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, Amy's legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her to the bed, she was lost in his touch, his strength around her. Amy had never felt anything like this before, it was raw like a wildfire, but sensual and intimate as well, her lips nipped and played with his as he laid her down, his body carrying her up the bedspread as his mouth worked on hers. His touch gentle and intimate, yet playful and strong. Amy knew Ty was experienced, there were images all over the internet to prove that, hell, she'd seen them. But he was gentle and loving to, he held her with care, his kisses, although wanting, were soft and expressive. Never taking or asking too much, never expecting more than she offered in return. He lead the way, his mouth now running along her neck, making her squirm as his breath rolled across her soft skin,

He was attentive to her responses, his hands not really engaging more than a gentle caress down her arm or a cup of her face. Amy looked up at him as he held his weight with one shoulder, she loved the feeling of his mouth on her skin but noticed he was keeping clear of where she thought he would really want to touch. Amy touched his cheek, pulling his face back to hers, She felt his hand traced the side of her body, then along her thigh. Never stopping too long in one place. Never lingering too long. His eyes looking down at her, as she felt his quick breath on her chin. She was affecting him, she could see it in his eyes, the want, the desire, it was definitely there, but still, he kept it simple, his lips touching hers again and he smiled at her, his hand once again on her cheek.

He gave her a gentle smile and let himself fall down next to her, now laying on his side, his hand on her stomach.

"so was that dessert?" he asked, giving her a cheeky grin, as he snuggled into her neck, his other hand straightening his shirt and repositioning his hip so he could lean against the pillows,

"do you want some more?" she asked bravely, curious as to whether or not he would take her offer. "or have you had your fill"

"I'd like some more of that stew!" he said with a grin, as he sat up and stole a simple kiss, the heat still there between them, but tapered, and winked at her and climbed off the bed.

Amy pulled herself up onto her shoulders, watching him take a seat at the table again his attention back on the food. "you want some, ?" he asked over his shoulder, making her purse her lips in confusion.

"No, I ate before, "she replied, pushing herself up and straightening up her hair. She was confused, he had instigated that make out session, she thought to herself, he had come onto her, but then when she reciprocated, he only let it go so far. Why was he holding back? why didn't he take what she was offering, it felt right, she knew he wanted her, he couldn't hide it, she had felt it, in his body, in his kiss, there was heat between them when they were close, it was palatable. But still, when it came down to the crunch, he wouldn't cross that intimacy line.

She came over to Ty at the table and sat opposite him, her eyes looking at her phone that sat on the table,

"I have to get back, "she said softly, seeing it was nearly 9 pm, "Grandpa will come looking for me otherwise,"

Ty gave her a soft smile and put the last spoonful of food into his mouth, his eyes filled with contentment, "I'll see you in the morning, right?" he asked, as he picked up the tray and covered it with the cloth.

"yes, I'll help you muck out the barn as usual," she smiled

"thank you" he smiled,

"But before I go, Im cleaning that cut, "Amy said with authority, seeing him roll his eyes and nod his approval. Knowing she wasn't going to let him get away with leaving it as it was.

Amy cleaned up the mess she made when she dropped the last bowl of water and then fetched a new one, making Ty sit still in front of her as she pressed some wet gauze to his temple. He winced as she did, the cut stinging from the antiseptic, his eyes seeing the water turn pink as Amy twisted the gauze in her hands to clean it.

"it's not too deep, but that bumps a worry," she said, her blue eyes investigating his head as he tilted it to the side for her. "you don't have a headache, or anything do you?"

"No Amy, I'm not concussed, I'm fine, trust me, Jack checked me out before we came home, its just a bump, that's all" he explained then looked confused as he saw the smile that covered her face,

"whats that for,?" he asked, giving her a cheeky grin, wondering what was making her smile in such a complete way.

Amy bit her lip, her cheeks pink, "you called it home, "she said, her eyes sparkling at him. "you said this is home"

Ty reached up and touched her soft cheek, guiding her face down to his once again and giving her and upside down kiss.

"well, it is isn't it?" he asked, waiting for her to reply, needing to hear her say it for it to be true.

"Yes, it is Ty," she said softly, unable to hide her happiness, "this is your home,"

* * *

The next week was a busy one for both Ty and Amy, Jack stayed true to his word in regards to Ty's work schedule, Ty finding out the true meaning of the word Ranch Work. His days began early and they ended late. He did the morning chores as always, mucking out, feeding, grooming, watering. But that was just before breakfast. Jack worked Ty hard, he worked with the horses, helping Amy when he could but most of his days were spent out on the 600 Acres fixing fences, riding access roads, moving cattle and generally learning all the ins and outs of a working ranch. Jack, had to admit, after a few days learning the ropes Ty had impressed him with his willingness to help and learn from the old cowboy. He asked questions, worked hard and would give just about anything a go.

Caleb Odell, now back from the Rodeo Circuit after a stellar season that saw him take home many a buckle and a Bunny, was back in Jack's employ and predominately Ty's new shadow and teacher around Heartland. They did a lot of the Ranch work together, getting to know each other and becoming fast friends. Caleb was a cowboy through and through and although Ty was talented in his horsemanship, he found Caleb's abilities and skills not only in horses but cattle as well, invaluable. Learning from him and building his knowledge of the Heartland name and business.

With such a heavy workload, and being shared between Fairfield and Heartland, Ty didn't get a lot of time with his girl. Amy herself was in full trainer mode, taking client horses, doing clinics and organizing training and rehoming of rescues. Their busy schedules saw them only seem to catch up meal times, where Ty always seemed exhausted and Amy was busy prepping for her next day.

Friday night found them steel the first quiet moments together in over 5 days, Amy grabbing Ty by the hand after dinner and slipping away with him to his jeep which had returned to Heartland midweek after its repairs were complete. It looked all shiny and new, the accident and its reminders now long gone.

"where are we going, "Ty asked, his smile wide as she pushed him into the truck, he turned to see her jump in the passenger seat and look over at him in anticipation,

"Drive!" she ordered,

He gave her an odd look and turned the ignition, then flicked on the headlights, their beams shooting across the open ground between the round pen and the house.

"where too?" Ty asked,

"Maggie's now!" she said, quickly, "Soraya asked if we wanted to catch up and I said yes, " Amy gave him a wink, pointing to the driveway, "go, now!"

"ok ok, "TY laughed, it was Friday, so hopefully Jack would cut him some slack the next day. It being, the weekend and all. He pulled the wrangler out on to the drive and the drove away, Amy looking back over the shoulder at the main house, freedom in her heart and excited smile.

It wasn't long before Ty pulled the jeep up at Maggie's and killed the lights, he looked over at Amy and gave her a quick smile, but before he could speak she was out the door and around to his, pulling it open and dragging him out onto the asphalt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Ty stood in the jeeps open doorway and pressed her lips to his, Ty's hands grabbing the door jam in an attempt to stay upright.

Amy pushed the embrace past innocent, her hands playing with his hair at the back of his neck as her tongue pressed against his teeth.

Ty, a little taken aback by her forcefulness at first slowly started to warm up, his hands now around her back as he opened his mouth and let her have her way.

They stayed there and made out as onlookers walked by, some people whispering to each other as they passed, recognizing Ty, yet allowing him his moment. Others simply covering their children's eyes and ushering them away.

When Amy finally came up for air, she looked up at Ty who sucked in a quick breath himself.

"Wow!" he said, as he wiped his lips and looked around quickly, nodding with a laugh at an older couple who gave him a disgusted look. "what was that for?"

"no reason, "Amy cooed, "I've missed you that's all"

"Well, I'll make sure Jack works my butt to the bone more often if that's how you're going to react" he gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled her close, this time he was in control, and his kiss made her week at the knees.

"so, " Ty said, as he pulled his lips from hers, seeing Amy stagger a little as the connection severed, "why the sudden need to go to Maggie's?"

"well, if you remember, It's my birthday on Tuesday and I want to organize my party, "Amy said with a smile.

"oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about that, "Ty teased,

Amy slapped him and gave him one more quick kiss as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed up the sidewalk to Maggie's.

"Hey, "Soraya called, waving at the both of them from a table, She wasn't working the night shift, her mother allowing her some free time for once. She had put the evening aside to help Amy with her birthday plans.

Amy waved at her friend and grabbed Ty's arm, feeling his bicep through his jacket, since he had been working with Jack, his muscles had become more toned and defined, all this manual labor was agreeing with him physically and Amy was loving it, not that he wasn't hot before, because he was, but now, his body seemed more cut, more edgy, and Amy loved running her hands over it.

The diner was quiet for a Friday, with the dinner crowd now long gone. A few young people were still around, watching tv and having a drink with friends, Soraya's Mom, Maggie, had just left and now the counter was managed by the two waitstaff who did the evening shift.

"so your birthday," Soraya said, smiling at Amy as she sat down opposite her, and giving Ty and friendly wink.

"Yes, my birthday, "Amy grinned, "I can have it here right, I'll pay "

"yeah mom said its fine, what night were you thinking?"

"well my birthday is Tuesday, but maybe Sunday?" Amy asked, "that's only a day away Amy!" Soraya said with exasperation!

"sorry for the late notice, just with the clinics and the new clients, and Grandpa working Ty like a convict, we haven't had much time to prepare, let alone organize"

Soraya looked at her friend and then at Ty, who was busy on his phone. Party planning really wasn't his thing, but feeling Amy's hand on his inner thigh was driving him to distraction, So the phone was a necessary evil.

"Hey, "he finally said, leaning in to her and kissing her cheek, "you cool if I catch up with Caleb at some bar called Kos?" he saw Amy pout at him "only for a drink and a game of pool, you stay and organize your birthday and let me know when your done hey"

Amy considered his request, her hand sliding up his thigh and making him catch his breath with a chuckle.

"I suppose I can let you go" she grinned, "Kos is just down the main street if you walk down to the left of Maggie's you can't miss it,"

"cool, "Ty said, leaning in again and this time catching her lips, giving her a tender kiss that lingered a little longer than needed, He smiled at Soraya and got up, flicking his hair from his eyes and wandering out the front door. Amy watching him walk down the evening street, chewing her lip in appreciation at how good he looked in those dusty blue jeans,

"oh my god Amy!" Soraya breathed, "please tell me he is an amazing kisser, he looks like he would be"

Amy blushed, "amazing isn't the word I'd use, "

The two girls giggled at each other as they started on their birthday party prep.

* * *

"TY!, My man!" Caleb yelled when he saw him enter the bar, his leather jacket making him look like he belonged in a pool hall environment.

"Caleb, Brother, "Ty called back, chest bumping his new friend and taking the beer that he offered him.

"so birthday party prep hey, "Caleb laughed, "bet you're glad you dodged that bullet hey, "

"you have no idea man, "Ty laughed, "rack em, let me take your money!"

After three rounds, Caleb's smile was slightly less jubilant.

"you, my man, are a shark" He growled, "I didn't stand a chance did I "

TY grinned at him as he sunk the eight ball for the third consecutive time, "easy money "

Caleb handed him a roll of cash but Ty raised his hand, shaking his head in refusal, "Nah man, your shout, "

Caleb waited for a moment then gave him a relieved smile, heading for the bar and another round.

* * *

"So girls, what brings you out on a Friday night, can't be a date or anything, since your both sitting here alone and all"

Soraya and Amy turned around and grimaced when they saw Ashley Stanton smiling back at them.

"Ashley" Soraya acknowledged,

Amy simply nodded, not really wanting to engage.

"so where is that hunk of perfection you seem to think belongs to you?" Ashley asked, taking a seat next to the two friends even though they really didn't want her too.

Amy went to say where Ty was but Soraya cut her off "he's at Heartland,"

"really, so how did his jeep managed to get all the way to the parking lot out the front then" Ashely challenged, her eyes cool and snarky,

Soraya looked at Amy, her face showing her annoyance as Ashley grinned at the two girls.

"He's out with Caleb," Amy finally replied, Not saying where, knowing Ashley and her habit of gatecrashing peoples evenings, "not that he'd want to talk to you after what you did to him with the clinic"

"Oh please, "Ashley wined, filing her nails, " it's not like he didn't get free publicity out of it, "Amy's scowl got heavier, trying to hold her temper was proving a bigger challenge than she thought it would be.

"And anyway, you can talk, miss Ferris wheel kiss. girl, "Ashley raised her eyebrow at Amy, making her look away "yeah, I saw them pics, you and Ty lip locked for the world to see, "

"What do you want Ashley, "Soraya asked shortly, hoping if they sorted her issue they would be rid of her.

"nothing, Im just waiting for my brother, he's at the movies with some girl he likes now, "her eyes narrowed slightly "after you dumped his ass"

Amy swallowed, the mention of Jesse Stanton still shook her to the core, "Jesse's in town tonight? I thought your mom told Grandpa he was out of town for a while"

"Yeah, he will be in a few days, off to New York to do some course thing, Mom wants him to run Briar Ridge someday, Pfft, like he cares, "

Amy was trying to remain calm, but Soraya could see the worry in her eyes, Jesse was in town, and so was Ty. Hudson wasn't a big place, so there was a very good chance they would run into each other. And after their encounter at the fair, that wasn't probably the best outcome.

Ty hadn't let his vendetta go, and Amy knew if they came face to face, it was only going to end one way.

"so Amy, "Ashely said her voice high pitched and intrusive, "you done it yet or you making him work for it," her eyes turned cold again as she let her gaze shoot through Amy," like you did with my brother"

"what are you talking about! "Amy snapped, "you don't know anything about me or your brother or why we split up so how about you keep your accusations to yourself"

"settle, settle, don't have a cow!" Ashely motioned for a drink to be brought her way, then turned her attention back to Amy, who was now rather rattled.

"so have you?" She asked, again?

"Have I what?" Amy growled,

"done it!, oh for god sakes, do I need to spell it out!" She leaned forward and stared Amy straight in the eyes "Have you had sex with Ty yet?"

Amy's face froze as the color drained from her cheeks, Soraya glared at Ashley, defending her friend whose mouth had opened but hadn't managed to formulate words to respond.

"what business is it of yours! "Soraya growled,

"I'll take that as a no, then "Ashley giggled, seeing Amy's eyes look down at her hands, her resolve utterly shaken now.

"Sometimes Ashley, you really make it hard to call you friend," Soraya cut in quickly "why would you even ask that, !"

"Oh come on, we are all girls here, we all know what happens when a boy meets a girl and they like each other, are you seriously telling me he hasn't tried yet?" Ashley's eyes were on Amy, waiting for a response,

"I think you should mind your own business" Soraya snarked

"Amy, come on, he must have, this is Ty Borden we are talking about, the bad boy of New Port Beach, you saw those photos right, it's not like he hasn't done it before. he has to have at least had a go,!"

"he's not like that, "Amy whispered, wanting to defend him,

"wow, so he hasn't, "Ashely raised her perfect eyebrows looking a little worried for her counterpart, "I don't know Amy, Id take that as a red light, if he hasn't tried to get in your pants, maybe he's not as into you as you seem to think he is"

"Ashley !" Soraya almost yelled, seeing Amy struggling with the inquisition. "will you stop"

"I didn't say he hadn't " Ashely finally cut in, her eyes darting to Soraya who looked at her in shock,

"Amy, "She whispered, "you don't need to say anything, not now, this is none of her business"

"so he has, !, I thought so, it's not like he wouldn't, you're pretty, in a homegrown Annie Oakley kind of way "Ashly pulled in closer and rested her chin on her hands, her attention solely on Amy now.

"so did you,?" she asked, her eyes huge and inquisitive, "was he any good? oh I bet he was, that bod is made for loving "

"Look I don't want to talk about this right now ok, "Amy said, "that's personal and between Ty and me, no one else"

"Oh my lord!" Ashley breathed, "you didn't, did you, you turned him down, no no, oh my, he turned you down!" Ashley's face lit up, amazement filing her eyes.

"It wasn't like that!" Amy explained, trying to redeem herself, and not understanding why she needed to justify herself to the likes of Ashley. "it just wasn't the right time or place, but he wanted too, and so did I, and we will, one day soon when its right"

"Oh Im sure, "Ashely chortled, as she stood up, looking triumphant, she grabbed her bag and leaned in one final time to Amy her lips near her ear. "I'll give you one little bit of advice love, Guys like Ty, they take what they want when they want it, and if you want to keep him, then you better give him exactly what he wants, he won't hang around if you don't. "

"He's not like ….."Amy went to protest but Ashley raised her finger to her lips.

"I know what Im talking about Amy, if you don't give it to him, someone else will,"

And with that she walked away, her tight pink jeans leaving little to the imagination.

"ignore her Amy, she doesn't know Ty or ….."Soraya said quickly. Trying to console her friend who now looked a little sick,

"no, that just it Soraya," Amy whispered, "she might be right, "

Soraya cocked her eyebrow leaning in herself now, motioning for Amy to continue,

"its just we've kissed, and well a few nights ago, in the loft well we got a little, you know, hot and heavy, and" she stopped, her face flushing, talking about this kind of thing always made her throat seize up and her stomach churn.

"and" Soraya pushed gently, "you did?"

"Well, no, I thought we were going too, but then he pulled away, it was like there's this line he won't cross" she dropped her eyes, "maybe Ashley's right, maybe he thinks Ill say no, so he doesn't ask me, he's so sweet and attentive, so maybe he thinks Im….you know not experienced enough"

"Amy, you can tell Ty likes you, it's in everything he does, of course, he's interested,"

"then why does he avoid anything apart from kisses and hugs. !" Amy's face looked worried now. What if Ashley was right, maybe Ty didn't feel like that about her, maybe he was looking elsewhere. He had made comment before about her being a kid or not being old enough. Was this his way of letting her know it wasn't going to happen. Had she lost him already because she wasn't woman enough for him?

"stop torturing yourself. Of course, he wants you "Soraya touched Amy's hand, trying desperately to put her fears to rest . "you know, I bet if you gave him some encouragement, you would see just how much he does want you"

"encouragement how? I don't know what else to do" Amy said,

"Amy, haven't you ever heard of the art of seduction" Soraya whispered, keeping her voice low as to not attract attention

"I don't know Soraya, what if he rejects me, "her fears were at the surface now,

"he won't trust me all you need the right time and the right environment, "Soraya looked around, her mind formulating a plan," Jacks going to France with Lisa soon right, "

Amy nodded, "yah next weekend, for two weeks, they are looking at some brood stock"

"and Lou ?"

"Lou's home but I did hear her talking to Scott about an overnight stay in Edmonton"

"perfect, "Soraya grabbed Amy's arm and gave her a gentle squeeze. "right, here's what we are going to do"

* * *

KOs Bar was a buzz on a Friday night, It was the local watering hole for the Hudson community and a regular crowd of ranchers and cowboys looking for a quiet drink, or a game of pool. The décor was western, as was much of the local businesses in Hudson. With a solid oak bar and wine rack which served most local and imported beers. Big rock being one of them. Two pool tables were highlighted under old pool table lights, with round tables scattered around the main barroom floor. The lighting was soft and low, with the ambiance low key and relaxed. Ty like the feel of the place. The crowd not really knowing him more than just being another young man out on a Friday night.

Caleb and his friend Dan were regulars. Spending time either playing cards with the local poker champs or trying their luck a pool.

Betting was discouraged, but it took place regardless, with Merv, KOS owner turning a blind eye to the cash that passed under the table. Caleb had quickly become aware of how good a pool player Ty actually was. He was on their third challenge game when Ty sunk the eight ball once again, claiming the victory and the $500 pot.

"You, my friend are worthy of my company, "Caleb said, handing Ty another beer that he took happily as he sat down at a nearby table.

Caleb followed him as Dan headed for the restroom.

"so, How long are you in Hudson for," Caleb asked, looking around the bar enjoying the ambiance.

"indefinitely " Ty grinned, "I'm starting to like this Canadian thing"

"well, my brother, we are happy to have you, "Caleb grinned back, "so you and Amy? Whats going on there"

Ty suddenly became very interested in another pool game, hoping his interest would deter his friend questions. But unfortunately, Caleb didn't see or do subtle.

"Im only asking man, cos, well she's special, and I don't want to see her hurt,"

"I won't hurt her," Ty said suddenly nodding his head to Dan as he sat down.

"Hurt who?"

"Amy, " Caleb explained, seeing Ty look away again,

"oh, you interested hey?" Dan asked, giving Ty a cheeky smile, "I can see why she's a looker, "

"I'm more than interested, "Ty said with a twitch of his lip, not wanting to discuss his relationship with Amy, but also wanting them to know where he stood.

"wow, really, you been here like a week? And your tapping that already "Dan exclaimed.

"I've been here for more than a week, "Ty corrected, as he sipped his beer, "and I'm not 'Tapping ' that, I'm dating her, there's a difference"

His tone was a little curt at the accusation that he was using Amy as a physical distraction.

"Danny boy, Amy ain't like that brother, Shes special, trust me, "Caleb agreed, "I kinda had a thing for her myself a while back,"

Ty's ears pricked up, now suddenly more interested.

"really? You dated Amy?" he asked, sitting forward "when?"

"No man, we went out, maybe twice, but it didn't work out, she was young, only 15 and well then there was the Jack issue,"

Ty chuckled, "Jack is a challenge hey, "he said, "doesn't mix his words either,"

Caleb smiled at Ty as he finished his beer, "you get the talk about having body parts removed?"

"Oh yeah, on the first day, "Ty smiled, as he got up and placed a few notes on the table top, "be back in a sec, can you get the next round"

"no worries brother, "Caleb tipped his hat, "happy to oblige" He grabbed the wad of bills and headed to the bar as Ty went the other way towards the back of the room where the washrooms where.

Three young men walked into the bar as the washroom door closed behind Ty, Caleb recognizing one of them as the infamous Jesse Stanton, dressed in an expensive polo shirt and dark jeans he made his way to the bar, seeing Caleb and giving him a cold benevolent smile.

"Caleb Odel, "he sneered, "I thought you'd be chasing bulls still, or have you lost so many times you need a break"

Caleb flashed one of his brilliant smiles, not giving Jesse the satisfaction of getting the response he wanted from him. "well, well, Jesse what brings you out here tonight, slumming it with us normal folk"

The two boys with Jesse laughed the stopped when the glare Jesse shot them silenced their mirth,

"Im actually picking up my sister, if you must know, "he drawled, "I was on a date, but well, lets just say, boring is not all that entertaining, so I thought I'd drop in, enjoy the nightlife, see how the other side lives," He looked down his nose at Caleb and chuckled under his breath as a tall glass of dark ale was placed in front of him.

"Well, well, little J, "

Jesse froze and turned around to see Ty standing just behind him near the tables, his hands in his pockets as he sized him up. Caleb now also on his feet, feeling the tension between the two adversaries,

"Hollywood," Jesse said, his voice low and cold, "you are slumming it too"

"no, not slumming it, I actually like the feel of this place, "Ty smiled, "didn't think it was your style though, not really regal enough for the local royalty is it"

Jesses eyes cooled, even more, hearing the mocking tone in Ty's voice, he glared at the dark-haired young man who stood confidently before him, his two sidekicks falling in to place by his sides.

"let's keep this friendly, ok Boys," Merv said quickly from behind the bar, "or you all out, you hear me!"

There was an awkward silence that fell between Ty and Jesse, the noise and color of the bar going on behind them. But the bar not really infecting them with it merriment and feel.

Caleb walked over to Ty and took a stand next to him, showing his support for his new friend. He never really liked Jesse Stanton anyways. He had always treated Caleb like a dumb cowboy, rubbing his mediocre upbringing and status is his face.

If there was going to be an altercation, and by the look in Tys eyes, there just may be, Caleb was making sure he was on the right side.

"It's all good Merv, we just talking, aren't we boys," Caleb said quickly, his tone still friendly, but the true message received by all of them.

Jesse walked towards Ty, brushing his shoulder roughly as he continued towards a table at the rear of the bar, Ty standing his ground as he pushed past him. His eyes watching him in mocked amusement as his two friends pushed up against Ty, challenging him as they went to follow their leader.

Ty pushed forward, his chest coming into contact with one of the boys, their faces only inches apart as they sneered at each other.

"move along boys" Caleb warned, tapping the aggressor roughly on the shoulder, "not in here"

"next time," the young man said, his words slipping sharply from between his evil smirk, his eyes sizing Ty up as he challenged him back.

"bring it, kid!" Ty growled, watching them pass him and follow Jesse to the table. The line now in the sand.

Caleb Touched Ty's shoulder, bringing his eyes back to him, "come on, they're not worth it ok,"

Tys eyes were a deep green, his vengeance, and ego on display. Those three boys had beaten him, be it unjust and unfair, but they still won, and he wasn't about to let that go unchallenged. He would have his rematch, at this time, it would be one on one. And Ty knew in his heart he would win.

Ty walked back to his table with Caleb, he could feel Jesse's eyes on him as he sat down. Making him feel uneasy. He wanted to end this but knew they shouldn't just shake hands and move on. They hurt Amy, they manhandled her and disrespected her. He couldn't let that go.

"Jesse, you want us to deal with him, "the larger of his two friends said to him as Jesse's eyes locked onto the back of Ty's head.

"No Neal, I want that pleasure myself, "Jesses said in a low voice, "but find out what you can about him, he thinks he's invincible, lets change that"

* * *

Amy looked at her phone and then back at Soraya as she locked the front door to Maggie's diner.

"we should go, Amy, it's nearly 10 pm and I got to open tomorrow, "

Amy pressed her phone and hit send, waiting for a reply.

{Hey – have you ditched me?}

{No No, sorry lost track of time, I'm heading back now}

{see you at the truck, Soraya is locking up}

{Im on my way, stay put}

Amy looked back at Soraya as she killed the lights, then the two girls walked out the kitchens rear door, the cool night air hitting their faces.

"Ty said he's on his way back, "Amy said softly, "thanks for the talk Soraya, I think your right if I want this to happen Im going to have to push the point"

"I don't think you should do anything your not ready for, "Soraya said, "especially if your only contemplating it because of Ashley "

Amy looked at her hands, as she pulled her jacket around herself, the coolness of the night seeping through her clothes,

"Maybe she's right, though, "she said, her voice filled with uncertainty, "what if … "

"Amy !"

She turned as they came around the corner and saw Ty jogging towards her, he lifted his hand letting it slide around her waist as he came to a stop beside her.

"I said to stay put," he said, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, Amy leaning in and feeling the warmth in his skin.

"Soraya needs a lift, can we drop her off, " she asked, liking his attention, her eyes looking a Soraya who smiled at her happily.

"of course, "Ty said, walking with them back to his jeep, where he opened the door for Soraya to get into the rear seat.

He pushed the door shut and ran around to the passenger door but didn't open it as Amy expected him too. Instead, he sidled up to her and placed his hands on the windows on either side of her, his eyes filled with the need to be close to her.

"Forgive me for abandoning you," he said softly, "party planning just isn't my thing "

Amy looked up into Tys eyes, the night sky making them look darker than normal, "I'll take a kiss as an apology"

Ty grinned at her, and leaned in, giving her a gentle, easy kiss, his eyes seeing Soraya smiling at their interlude from inside the truck.

He pulled back, touching her nose, but stopped when he saw her unsatisfied expression,

"what ?" he asked, his smile curling his lip,

"what was that?" she challenged,

"a kiss, like you, asked for" Ty laughed,

"that's not an apology kiss, "she said softly as she pulled forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in and pressing her lips to his once again, this time the kiss was hotter, and filled with desire, taking Ty a little by surprise, although, he couldn't fight the feeling it aroused in him. He returned the kiss, breaking away with a quick smile, his heart racing,

"ok, ok, I stand corrected, "he breathed, his eyes now locked to hers and he rolled his lips, her taste still with him.

"Your turn" Amy grinned, her big blue eyes looking up at him, waiting for him to respond, her fingers playing with his hair at the base of his neck, making him shiver from her touch.

"what is with you" he smiled, his eyes looking her up and down, not sure why she was playing with him, but enjoying it none the less.

Amy just grinned at him, her tongue licking her lips, enticing him in.

"not that Im complaining, but Soraya is right there "he whispered, his forehead pressed to hers, "How about we save this apology until we get home?"

"I'll hold you to that, "Amy whispered back, giving him one more quick kiss and the turning from him while he opened the door for her.

Once she was inside, Ty took a breath, pushing the heat she had generated inside of him deep into his gut, saving it for later. His eyes flicking up and noticing Jesse and his team leaning on the wall further down the street. Ty stared at them, knowing they had seen the exchange he had just had with Amy, making him feel strangely violated for their moment being intruded on. Ty slowly walked around the jeep, seeing them move and turn away, walking away from them and Maggie's now-closed diner.

Ty watched uneasily as they disappeared into the dark, his posture taking on a slightly defensive stance.

He climbed in and noticed Amy was watching him, wondering why he seemed a little too on alert.

"you ok,?" she asked, looking down the sidewalk following Ty's gaze. Seeing him suddenly focus on her and give her a gentle smile,

"Im good, you girls ready to go" he lied, as he turned the key and the wrangler hummed as he put it into reverse.

They both nodded, Amy, turning up the music as Ty pulled out onto the road, waiting while a large black land rover pulled out before them, heading down the road and turning towards the highway

Amy saw Ty's expression, it was still, yet slightly concerned.

"You sure you're ok, ?" she asked, seeing his green eyes flick back to her and give her yet another appeasing smile.

"yep. Im good, "he said, his eyes back on the road, his mind however following those amber lights as they turned away.

to be continued


	12. The Prodigal Son Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The day of the party came quickly, Amy had everything ready to go, from final numbers on her guest list to the last check on food prep. She had been behind closed doors all afternoon, with Soraya and Mallory (now back from Nashville and reeling at all the drama she had missed).

The three girls sorting out outfits and hairstyles for their night out.

"I can't believe Ty Borden, THE Ty Borden, Son of Lilly Borden the film actress and legend in her time, is living, no working here, at Heartland, the small yet established rehabilitation beacon in the Canadian Rockies,"

"Wow, Mallory, "Amy laughed, I've really missed your simple take on things" the two older girls looked at each other and grinned,

The little blonde did have a knack for stating major events and news headlines. It was a trait that sometimes, although he adored her, drove Jack to distraction.

Mallory also had an opinion on everything and wasn't shy in coming forward and speaking her mind if and when she thought you were doing something wrong. She was only a young teen but her worldly scope and research abilities into anything causing issues were truly remarkable.

"and to think you're dating him too! "she continued, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that Ferris wheel spread in TEEN WATCH, " She continued, "I just stood there in the middle of the street in Nashville and went, I know her! I've slept in the same room as her! "she raised her eyebrows in mocked shock, "of course no one believed me!"

"would you like an autograph?" Amy teased, "I'll sign your magazine for you, would that help prove you know me"

"very funny Amy! "Mallory scolded, "it doesn't matter now, im back here, everyone knows you here!"

She reconsidered the offer though, "But Ty, well, his signature would be worth heeps at school, maybe you could ask him to….and maybe pose for a few photos, ?" her mind was calculating the earning possibilities of exploiting Ty's notoriety when a hairbrush came flying in her direction.

She opened her mouth, shocked horror in her big brown eyes, dodging it as it bounced off the wall. "HEY!" she growled, "that nearly hit me!"

"then shush!" Soraya laughed, "and help me with my hair,"

* * *

Ty looked in the mirror, happy with what he saw, he opened his mouth inspecting his teeth, perfectly clean and brushed, he blew into his hand testing his breath, fresh and minty. His smile of approval making him looker hotter still.

He flicked his hair, letting it fall roughly around his face, his green eyes alive and as bright as they come.

Ty turned, his bare shoulder blades moving as he grabbed a crisp new shirt he had bought online. The clothes in Hudson were fine for everyday attire, but tonight, he wanted to look sharp, to look good. So he had looked further afield.

As he pulled the soft fabric over his torso he heard footsteps on the stairs, making him turn and look in their direction, his belt buckle undone and his shirt still open.

"Jack, "Ty said, giving him a welcoming smile, "look at you all sharp and classy"

Jack gave him a rough smile and nodded. He was also dressed in his going out clothes, a pair of black jeans, one of his best rodeo buckles and a cleanly pressed dark blue shirt. His heavy jacket finished the look making him look like the successful rancher he was.

"Lisa, "he said with a grin, "seems I need to look the part if Im going to be her escort"

"Heh, well, it looks good on you, "Ty smiled,

"you planning on going as the male entertainment?" Jack asked, nodding to his half undressed attire, his comment making Ty rethink himself for a second then realize it was aimed at his state of undress, not his outfit.

"oh yeah, give me a sec, "he chuckled, his fingers working on his shirt buttons.

Jack smiled and moved towards the table as he waited for Ty to finish getting dressed. He came to join him in the dining room area as he clipped his belt and grabbed his boots.

"so you need me for something or?" Ty asked as he sat down, unzipping his boots and pulling them on.

"nice shirt," Jack said, seeing Ty look up at him from his boot with a grin. "you looking to impress tonight too"

"only Amy, "Ty grinned, as he stood up and straightened his clothes, he let his green eyes fall on the older man, now ready to talk about whatever it was he came to discuss.

"Yeah, about that, "Jack replied, "you two seem to be getting along, "

"Amys amazing Jack, "Ty smiled, "but I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

"no no, that is true, she is a gift, gets more and more like her mother every day" Jack replied, his memories of Marion flooding his mind.

Ty nodded, not actually ever getting the chance to meet the great Marion Fleming but hearing of her exploits through Amy and the family. She was in all true essence of the world an amazing woman and horse whisperer.

"she also shares her mother's trait of listening to her heart rather than her head, "Jack said, his tone a little slower now. Making sure Ty received the message he was sending,

Ty dropped his gaze and gave a rye grin, "what are you trying to say, Jack, "

"Im just saying, that I've been watching, and so far, you've been sticking to the agreement we set, keeping it slow, not rushing things, "

"I told you, this was more than just a quick thing to me" Ty replied, his green eyes now looking at Jack, showing his sincerity. "I promised you when you said I could stay, that I would do this right, "

Jack nodded, conceding the response,

"I can see that, Lisa and I both can see that, but Amy, she's impulsive and well, still rather young, so …..I just want to make sure you understand where we….."

Ty stepped forward and extended his hand, "I get it, Jack, I hear you, you and Lisa put your trust in me when you allowed me to stay here, when you allowed me to see Amy, I won't let you down, "

Jack gave the young man a gentle smile and accepted his offer, taking his hand in his and shaking it firmly.

"you and Amy riding in with us, or….." he asked,

"um, Nah, if its ok, I'd like to take her to the party myself, "Ty said, his voice asking permission. He had the utmost respect for Jack now, and he didn't want to do or say anything that was going to change his perception of him. His relationship with Amy was only greenlit by Jacks approval. If he lost that, he knew he would also lose the right to see her. And that, he wasn't willing to risk.

"that's fine, we are leaving in thirty mins or so, "Jack smiled, "so we will see you there, "

Ty gave an acknowledging nod of his head and went over to the bed, fetching his wallet and his phone. Seeing Jack start to walk back towards the stairs.

"Drive slow, and don't let those bends catch you by surprise ok" Jack warned, his reference to the rollover being caught by Ty, making him drop his head in muted recognition.

"yes Jack, "he smiled, "I'll drive like you, "he replied, "we might be late though, only staying in first gear" his cheekiness shining through as Jack stopped and scowled at him.

"watch it!" Jack growled a curt smile on his lip as he twitched his mustache.

* * *

Ty walked into the house, giving himself one last check on the porch before he entered. Jack and Lisa had already left for Hudson, Lou was running around the kitchen, sorting her handbag and fixing her hair, Scott watching her with amusement as Ty couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"you look great Lou, "Ty said, his eyes looking mischievously at Scott who rubbed his chin.

"Um thank you, "Lou said, her tight black cocktail dress accentuating her long legs and petite form. Lou was a beautiful woman in her own right, from her long tall slender body to her dark soft wavy locks. The older Fleming sister held her own. Now in her late twenties, her heart was yet to be captured, Although her long-term on and off again relationship with Scott Cardinal (the local vet) kept her entertained. Lou's main focus had always been her career, she had returned home after the death of her mother. Taking the mantle and turning Heartland into the profitable business it was today. Without her business sense and her keen knowledge of management, the Heartland and Fair Field empire would never have been as successful as it had turned out to be.

Lou was a marvel, and Scott adored her, although, he had learned the hard way, that Lou was not to be tamed. So for now, he settled to just being her orbit, be it a crazy, free falling orbit filled with wormholes and asteroids but still worth the adventure to navigate.

"Amy!" Lou yelled, "Tys here, hurry up or you're going to be late to your own party!"

The sound of giggling girls and chatter came from the hallway as Soraya and Mallory came into the kitchen, Soraya smiling at the three already there, seeing Ty give her an approving nod. She was in a soft purple dress, that flowed around her tanned thighs, it was a sweetheart cut and complimented her soft dark brown curls beautifully.

Mallory, who had stopped short of the kitchen entrance seemed perplexed by Ty, she hadn't as of yet met him face to face, even though she knew he was living at Heartland. Her deep brown eyes walked over him, as she took in all the possibilities of knowing someone with his notoriety would bring.

"Oh, Mallory, "Lou said, seeing her eyes fixated on Ty who gave her a gentle smile. He was used to being scrutinized, but so far, this little blonde was an unknown to him.

"This is Ty, Ty this is Mallory, she lives nearby, works here from time to time, "Lou explained,

"I've been away, in Nashville, "Mallory explained, "usually I'm here most days, you know, helping , managing the staff, working alongside Jack, Im kind of his assistant, with Jack in his twilight years, he needs help from time to time, "she walked over to Ty extending her hand, sussing him out as he gave a quick look to Lou and to Scott, a little surprised by her confidence, "I'll be in charge of you from here on out, as Im Jacks assistant an all, "

"Oh, ok, "Ty chuckled, accepting her hand and squeezing it gently, "good to know, I'll look forward to working with you"

Mallory gave him a courteous smile, secretly squealing inside when he touched her hand. He was better looking in person than he was in the magazines.

"I'll need a photo later, for your employment contract, just protocol you know, "She said, "Jack has me check out all the new hands all the time"

Scott coughed and turned away, unable to hide his amusement, Ty turning and giving him a small grin himself,

"no worries little one, happy to oblige" his comment making Mallory scowl at him, the words Little One not sitting well with the young girl.

The exchange was cut short when Amy came through the door. Her silver strappy sandals clattering on the floorboards.

Ty's heart jumped, as he couldn't help but let his jaw slip, his mouth now slightly parted as he drunk her in. His eyes sparkling as she smiled back at him. Amy stood before him in a royal blue off-the-shoulder summer sheer Dress. Woven folds of soft polycotton fell from adjustable straps into a tiered, ruffled flounce with short, off the shoulder sleeves. It pretty shift cut bodice finished at her thighs, subtly lined to a lace-trimmed mini hem. Her hair, soft and gently curled around her shoulders, with blue long earrings that caught the light. Ty couldn't take his eyes off of her, his smile showing he liked what he saw.

This was not the young girl that helped him with the horses, mucked the stalls and gave him attitude when he did something wrong. This vision that stood before him was a beautiful young woman, who carried herself with poise and confidence. Her eyes matching the blue in her dress. The smokiness of her makeup making them look deeper and more inviting than normal. He was completely lost in her beauty. His words completely gone. Mallory chuckling as he took a shaky breath.

"wow, " was all that he could manage, "just wow!"

"Amy, you look beautiful," Lou said, seeing Ty wasn't able to come up with more than one syllable.

"Thanks, Lou, "Amy said, her eyes also watching Ty, seeing his goofy grin and watching him as he rubbed his jaw. Finally becoming aware there were others in the room with them.

"So Soraya and Mallory, you're with me and Scott, "Lou said, back in organizer mode, "Amy, you're with Ty, we need to move people or this party will be over before we even get there"

They all shuffled out the door, Ty, opening it for Amy, still unable to take his eyes off of her as the dress moved around her as she walked.

Lou and Scott and the girls disappeared down the drive, leaving Amy and Ty to bring up the rear. Ty pulling open the door of the jeep and offering to take Amy's hand to help her in.

He stopped her before she did, his hand now around her waist, the other still holding her hand in his.

"you truly look amazing "he whispered, giving her the sweetest of smiles, "

"you don't look half bad yourself" she grinned, looking him up and down, impressed by the black leather jacket, the dark blue almost black designer shirt, that had black Celtic etchings down the seam and across one shoulder. Her lip curling in approval at the black jeans, finished by a silver union buckle.

"shall we go birthday girl," he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it, making her blush.

Amy nodded and slipped into the jeep, her black bolero knitted jacket on her lap. She waited as Ty climbed in next to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned the key and headed off after the rest of the family, the wrangler turning onto the highway and on to Hudson.

* * *

The party was well underway, and all had to admit, it was a huge success. There was music and food, catered by Maggie herself, under the watchful eye of a control freak Lou.

Maggie's was alive with merriment and laughter as everyone congratulated Amy on making it to the milestone that was 17. She danced and laughed, giggled and socialized, with Ty taking the back seat and letting her shine. This was her night, and he wasn't about to let his fame and public image steal that from her. People spoke to him, engaged with him, but he always directed it back to his beautiful partner. Allowing the focus to remain on her.

Jack and Lisa, along with Scott, Lou and Tim said their farewells around eleven, leaving the revelry for the young set to continue on in their celebrations.

Jack hugged Amy, telling her he loved her before he left, his arms engulfing her in a bear-like hug,

He shook Ty's hand and gave him a gentle nudge, his pale eyes driving home the message he implied at the loft earlier. Ty grinned and patted him roughly on the back. Telling him to stop stressing and that he would ensure she made it home, in one piece and fully intact.

They had taken a seat near the rear of the diner, letting the rest of her friends and classmates dance and enjoy the party festivities.

Ty sat in a chair, his back to the far wall, Amy perched ever so gently on his lap, Soraya and Mallory on either side of him, all chatting and enjoying the night.

"Ty !" Ashely called, running over to them, her short pink dress leaving not a lot to the imagination.

"Ashley, "Soraya said curtly, her annoyance already showing as the blonde grabbed a chair by its back and dragged it over to them, joining their circle.

"Happy Birthday Amy," she squealed, obviously a little happier than her sober counterparts.

"Thanks, Ash, Im so glad you could come" Amy replied, her hand around Ty's neck as he smiled at her sarcasm. He moved his hand, letting it come to rest on her exposed tanned thigh, his fingers playing gently just above her knee.

Ashely saw the subtle play and raised an eyebrow. Taking note of the closeness between them.

"so you took my advice Amy," Ashely said, seeing Amy's cheeks flush with embarrassment, "good for you girl, "

"oh my god! "Soraya growled under her breath "you are unbelievable!"

Ashely gave Soraya a confused and annoyed glace then sipped her drink, her eyes locking with Ty, her flirtations not going unnoticed by Amy or Soraya.

Mallory's phone beeped in the middle of this exchange, making them all jump slightly as she pulled it from her purse.

"Oh, I got to go, Mums on her way, "she looked at Amy as she got up and the two hugged warmly, Amy thanking her for coming.

"I'll walk you out" Amy said, not keen to let a young girl of Mallory's age walk out into the open street this late at night alone, it was Hudson, and it was pretty safe for a country town, but Amy looked at Mallory as a younger sister, and she cared for her as much as any blood family member.

"no, no, "Ty said, getting up, feeling Ashley's eyes on him, making him feel hunted. "I'll go, I need some fresh air anyways, "

He stepped next to Mallory putting his arm around her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze and a smile. Mallory looking up at him in awe, not only was he dating one of the people that she was closest too but now, he was standing next to her, his arm around her, she struggled to contain the school girl excitement that raged through her veins.

Amy watched as he walked with Malloy through the crowd of people and opened to the main door, looking back towards Amy, giving her a smile as he went outside.

"Oh that was soo cute" Ashley cooed, her eyes still on them as they walked past the windows of the diner.

She turned back to Amy and raised her eyebrow, "so Amy, tell me! "

Amy looked away, not wanting to get involved in Ashley's drama again. "Come on Soraya, let's dance"

Soraya smiled and gave a baby wave to Ashley as they walked away, their hands in the air as they started bopping to the music.

* * *

"So Ty, you an Amy, should I ask your intentions? "Mallory asked, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, the chill of the evening air getting to her bare arms, she was in a little red dress with frills across the bodice, but her short sleeve jacket wasn't doing much to keep out the nighttime cold.

"Um, my intentions?" Ty questioned, taking off his leather jacket and putting it on her small shoulders, dwarfing her as she pulled it around herself and gave him an appreciative smile,

"yes, intentions? You know, where is this going? Is this a summer fling? A mere interlude to pass the warmer months, to chill and cool once winter raises its head "

Ty looked at the young girl, a little perplexed, she was weird in a comical way, and he really didn't know how to answer her.

"Um, er, no it's not just a summer thing, well, I hope not anyways" he laughed, they were a little further down the sidewalk now, Maggie's still abuzz with party goers.

"so its Amy then, I should be asking her this question?" Mallory pushed, "my dilemma is this Ty, Amy is like family, the sibling I never had, the older sister I craved, not that my parents didn't try for another child, because they did, repeatedly, they wanted a boy, go figure, Mom even did the whole temperature thing, you know keeping the optimum temp to actually decide the gender of your next fertilized egg, it was gross really, I had this thermometer and….."

"Whoa, "Ty said, his hands up "way too much information."

Mallory looked at him in exasperation, "ok, so its long-term, you see it going further, maybe going steady, then engagement, then marriage? I suppose then we would be looking at children too, how many kids do you want Ty? 1? 2 maybe 4?"

Ty's mouth was open but he was lost for words, he had never met anyone like Mallory before, she made him confused and not able to comprehend what the words that were escaping those cute little lips actually meant.

"I think that's mom now," Mallory said waving to the family sedan that was coming along the main road, It slowed and pulled up in front of them, A older lady in her late 40s looking out the window and smiling at the both of them.

"Mallory, who's your friend," she asked, her eyes looking at Ty suspiciously, being the mother of a teen meant she was privy to what they were into, and She had seen images of this good-looking young man, in the magazine pictures her daughter so enthusiastically read.

Her concerns were raised more, seeing that he had put his jacket around her, mother instincts making her need to question this scenario.

"this is Ty Mom, "Mallory said, "he was just waiting with me until you arrived, "

"Hello Ty, nice night, you enjoying the party?" Mallory's mom asked, her eyes now locked solely on Ty who gave her a smile in return.

"you new in town Ty? your parents coming to get you? we could drop you off" she asked, seeing Mallory roll her eyes,

"mom!, Tys 18, he doesn't need his parents to come and pick him up,! way to embarrass me!" Mallory wined.

Ty chuckled and rubbed his jaw, realizing the implication being thrown at him. Finding the idea that he was interested in Mallory amusing if not so ridiculous.

"Ok, well, I think you can come with me now sweaty, you know my rules about being in cars with boys, your too young"

Mallory groaned and pulled Ty's jacket from her shoulders, handing It back to him with an apologetic smile for her mom's comments.

"Mom, just stop speaking ok, you're making me look like I come from a family of lunatics, "Mallory opened the back door of the car and went to get in but stopped and quickly turned back to Ty and gave him a quick hug.

"thanks for the loan for the jacket, and the talk, "she smiled, "I think I approve of your interest in Amy, so I give you my blessing to proceed with this relationship"

Ty smiled at her, and returned the hug, feeling her mother's eyes on him, "I appreciate that Mallory, I feel a lot better now knowing that you approve."

She perplexed him so, but he found her rather endearing,

She gave him a little nudge and then went back to the car and climbed in, her eyes rolling again at a comment her mother made as they drove away.

Ty chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he turned around, he pulled his jacket back on and walked back down the sidewalk, heading for the old movie theatre building on his way back to Maggie's,

* * *

"This is great Amy! "Soraya yelled as the music played, they were having a great time and Amy had to admit, this idea to let her hair down and enjoy being a young adult was the best one she had had in a while. Soraya, now exhausted from the fast-little dance number they just boogied on down too. Pulled Amy over to the side near the counter, and passed her a cup, filling it with soda and then pouring herself one.

"we still all set to go on Tuesday," she asked, sipping her drink and smiling at her friend,

"yes, Jack and Lisa leave for the airport on Monday night, And Lou will be out with Scott on a date Tuesday. So yes we are all systems go" Amy said with a cheeky smile She looked a little nervous which Soraya picked up on.

"you sure you want to do this?" she asked." you have nothing to prove, you know"

Amy looked at her hands, if she was honest with herself, she did have butterflies about her decision. This was, after all, a big step. Something that once done, couldn't be undone. But in her heart, she knew he was the one she wanted, and it felt right. She wanted Ty to be her first and if she was to keep him, as Ashley had implied. Then this was the decision she needed to make.

"I want this, "Amy said softly," I know I've said before that I wanted to wait, but… it didn't feel like this with Jesse, it never did, even from the start. it feels right with Ty, I don't want to lose him Soraya,"

Her blues eyes looked a little distressed as she explained how she felt to her friend. Soraya picking up on her attachment to Ashely ill-conceived words.

"you won't lose him, Amy, I don't get that from Ty, he's not like that, "

"but what if that's what he expects, look at him Soraya, he could have any girl he wanted, and he has had any girl he fancied, and yet he chose me. Why? Im just a country girl who plays with horses, I'm not what he's used too, I'm not in his league"

Her eyes took on an even sadder tone and Soraya touched her hand, "did you ever think that that's why he chose you? Because you're not like all those other girls who throw themselves at him. "Soraya said softly. "yes he can have any girl her or anywhere that he desires, yes he's got money and fame and the world on a silver platter, yet here he is, in little old Hudson, living in a loft apartment on a ranch, dating a country girl who he cant take his eyes off of. "she grinned, "what does that tell you?"

"that he needs his eyes checked, "Amy's said with a sarcastic smile, looking back at her hands.

"no, it tell you that he doesn't want the plastic girls and the Ritz and the glamour, he wants you" Soraya sipped her drink again, and gave Amy a big smile, "so stop all this ok, you are one of the most beautiful people I know inside and out, and he's lucky to have you in his life, as am I"

Amy smiled and leaned forward over the counter and hugged her friend. "and that's why you're my best friend" she said into her ear as they shared another drink and watched the party roll on.

* * *

Ty turned the corner towards Maggie's his mind still reeling from Mallory's interrogation. When suddenly he felt two hands grab him and drag him around the building into the front alcove of the old theatre. Thrown a little off balance he raised his hands as he came face to face with Jesse Stanton, his hands crumpling up Ty's new shirt front as he pinned him to the brick wall.

"Little J" Ty growled, wrestling free from his attacker, pushing him sharply in the chest and making him back off. They were out of sight of the main street. The shadows of the theatre's lobby walls hiding them from view.

"you think you're so hot don't you Hollywood, life, and soul of the party, "Jesse snarled, he had been drinking, Ty could see that his words were slurred and his steps were slightly off balance.

"back off Little J, your drunk" Ty said, as he pulled his jacket back up and fixed his shirt, he wasn't going to do this if it wasn't a fair fight, he wasn't like Jesse, who tried to stack the deck in his favor.

"you make me sick, you swan in here, think you can take whatever you like, and expect me to just allow it!" Jesse prowled around in front of Ty, his eyes watching him filled with hatred,

"look, just go home, ok, I'm not doing this, not now, "Ty said, holding his hand out keeping him at bay.

"you're not doing this! don't you tell me what I can and can't do! I'm Jesse Stanton, ! you aren't fit to lick my boots!" Jesse staggered back, his face contorted with anger. He was blocking Ty's exit, making it impossible for him to get past him or defuse the confrontation.

"you're an idiot" Ty said, as he again tried to get past him But Jesse wasn't having it, he pushed up into Ty's face, his chest against his and shoved him back against the wall, Ty returning the force yet again, slapping his hands away from him and twitching his lip, his temper growing inside now. "will you just go and sleep it off somewhere for Christ sakes, "

Jesse chuckled, rubbing his face with his hand, his eyes glinting at Ty, seeing the anger just under the surface, all he needed was to push a little harder.

"sleep it off hey, "he snarled, "maybe I'll go see what Amy's up to and sleep it off with her,"

Ty felt the stillness overtake him, his eyes now a blazing green,

"leave Amy out of this, "he said in a low voice, the threat clear in his tone.

"or what? "Jesse laughed, stepping closer to him again, "what ya gonna do Hollywood, hey! defend your little princess, "

"watch it, man," Ty warned again, his eyes now locked to Jesse's as they stood their ground, chest to chest, threat to threat.

"you know she's not as innocent as you seem to think she is,

don't ya?" Jesse said with a snide grin, "I'll tell you a little secret Borden, "he leaned in closer to Ty as Ty glared at him, his hands now clenched into tight fists at his side. "I've had her you know, shes tainted goods now," he gave a maniacal grin, knowing Ty was on the edge,

"shut it" Ty hissed.

Jesse laughed and walked back from him, letting his words hit home,

"you're pathetic, "Ty continued, his face now stoic, it was taking him all his time to not fly at Jesse and pummel him into the pavement.

"Im not pathetic, "Jesse sniggered, "Im triumphant, I get to the satisfaction of knowing that when she finally lets you tap that, you will know that I've been there first. That those legs were wrapped around me before she even knew you existed"

Ty flew forward, his temper roaring out of him like a tidal wave, he grabbed Jesses and threw him bodily up against the theatre's wall, his hands grabbing handfuls of his shirt front as he lifted him bodily up and pressed him harder into the wall.

"don't you open your mouth again you fucking arse or I'll "Ty was shaking, his anger and frustration taking control. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to drive his fist into that smug little face and hit it over and over again.

"look at you, tough guy, "Jesse laughed, feeling Ty release his hold and pressure slightly then push him violently back against the wall again. "you'll what…. Your all bluff aren't ya Hollywood, "

Ty pulled back his hand, his fists tight and clenched, his arm shaking as the anger flew through him.

Jesse laughed, his hands how on Ty's chest as he tried to keep him in his grip. His eyes glinting with amazement with Ty struggling to keep his composure.

The old theatre stood in silence as the two adversaries held their standoff. Jesse goading Ty to hit him. Ty resisting the impulse, his arm losing its conviction as his sensibilities took control of him yet again.

" you know what, you're not worth it" Ty breathed, stepping away from the intoxicated Jesse seeing him grin at him with amusement. Ty dropped his arm, running his hands through his hair, as he took a deep breath, regaining his control.

He heard Jesse chuckled as he rested his hands on his thighs, his lungs sucking in the air now too. He looked up at Ty and gave him a satisfied grin." you should thank me you know"

TY raised his eyebrow, not following as Jesse glared back at him, he was still in Ty's way, making it next to impossible for him to move on and end this confrontation.

"thank you for what, "Ty asked, stepping forward slightly, his eyes on Jesses as he smiled at him.

"for loosening her up for you, "he sneered, "I took the edge off, so she's ok for the likes of you, slightly used, but still fuc…."

Ty's arm swung around at the speed of lighting and connected roughly with Jesse's jaw as he spat out his final words. He staggered over to the wall and slumped to the ground, blood pouring from his lip.

Ty shook violently, his knuckles stinging from connecting with Jesse's teeth, He shook his hand and stepped over the stunned Stanton heir, his face still filled with anger, but satisfied with flattening him with one punch. He straightened his jacket, shook his head and blew out some short breaths from between his teeth. His eyes seeing Jesse move his legs to get up.

"stay down man, "Ty warned, "don't make me hit you again "he was now facing Jesse, his back to the street, his hand aching as he shook it, he flexed his fingers, trying to relieve the pain.

Jesse laughed, his hand up as he fingered his lip, He Pushed with his feet and slid himself back up the wall, Ty rolling his lip in annoyance as his changed his stance again, once again on the defense.

Jesse staggered towards him, his punch swinging wide, easily avoided by Ty as he pushed Jesse back once again, his back coming into contact with the wall, as he slid back to the ground.

"fuck you!" Jesse snarled, "take your whore!, I don't want her!"

"shut up!" Ty warned again, he had heard enough, he could feel his anger welling inside him again, and he was fighting not to lose control.

He stepped away as he backed out of the foyer, wanting this over now. He knew he would hurt him if this went on any further.

Jesse stood up again, making Ty sigh and rubbed his face, "stay down!" But Jesses face seemed smug, causing Ty to look at him in confusion. Not understanding why, he seemed to find his own defeat so amusing.

Jesse wiped his lip and spat at the pavement, leaving a red stain as he once again staggered to his feet. His eyes electric as he locked onto Ty. Making him look even more confused.

The next thing Ty felt was a sharp pain to the back of his head, he turned as the blackness closed in, his legs giving out under him as he heard voices, his eyes losing focus as he reached out to save himself as he felt himself start to fall, the voices around him, unidentifiable except for the laugh he knew to be Jesse Stanton's.

Then all went dark.

to be continued


	13. The Prodigal Son Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Soraya saw them first, and she knew by their faces and their gait this was not going to end well. Amy was not far from her, she was talking to a friend from school, her back to the door where the interlopers had appeared. Soraya saw the tension around them, and how they disregarded the other party goers, pushing through the throng of people, those eyes focused on securing their target.

She slowly pushed her way around the crowd to the rear of the service counter, sliding her hand under the counter and grabbing her bag and her phone, her dark eyes, her worried eyes never leaving the scene that unfolded before her.

"so, where is my invite" a voice drawled, Amy turning slowly from her conversation, her soft blue dress moving around her as she did.

"Jesse" she breathed, Amy's eyes scanned the room, seeing Soraya near the counter and people all around the diner, but the face she looked for was nowhere to be seen.

Jesse smirked at her as his eyes wandered over her pretty form, his scrutiny making Amy feel uncomfortable. He was alone this time, his two cohorts had remained at the counter, drinking a drink and watching the door.

"why are you here," she asked, her friend now backing away, leaving her alone in the corner to face him.

"it's your birthday love "Jesse sneered, "I thought I'd come and congratulate my girl, give her a gift, tell her all is forgiven" he held out a small velvet box, flicking it open with his thumb, a mother of pearl bracelet gleamed up at Amy.

"I'm not your girl, "she whispered, her voice a little unsure as she pushed the box closed and back towards him. "and I can't accept that"

Jesses eyes turned from hurt, to confused and then to cold as he pushed the offering back into his pocket. His hand touching his swollen lip.

"you need to go, "Amy said, moving away from him, trying to get a clear line to maneuver around him "this is a private party and you were not invited"

Amy was scared, she had seen that look in Jesse's eyes before and it terrified her. She was also now very much aware that Ty had not returned from escorting Mallory to her mother's car. This was also starting to set alarm bells off inside of her, along with the fact that Jesse was also supporting a freshly split lip. This was increasing the fear inside her from a slight concern to a monumental internal panic.

Her only saving grace was that she was surrounded by party goers and friends. He didn't have the upper hand now, It was too public, to easily seen if he stepped out of line, and she knew Jesse too well, he wouldn't risk his own aloof public image and cause a scene with the eyes on his peers on him.

"you're my girl, so if you're hear, so am I" he replied, grabbing her bare arm and preventing her from leaving.

"I'm NOT your girl OK!" She hissed at him, keeping her voice low as he pulled her closer to him, preventing her escape. "you lost the right to call me that at Ashely's party when you and your goons ….." Amy's' voice was trembling now, the feeling of his hand on her skin making her cringe. The touch brought back the memories of that night, the fear, the panic that ran through her as she felt those hands on her body.

"now-now, Amy, "Jesse grinned his grip tightening on her arm as his other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, her body now against the wall, in the corner of the dinner, the party rolling on around them. "I just want to talk, and give you your birthday kiss"

Amy pressed her hands against his chest and pushed, but he was too strong, Her eyes were filled with fear now, making her freeze, her back up against the wall, his body blocking her from view.

"let me go, Jesse," she said, Amy tried to control the shudder in her voice, but she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. He was so close, his hand still holding her still, his body pinning her to the rear wall, jamming her in the corner, preventing her escape.

Amy swallowed and looked past him, her eyes on the large diner windows, searching.

Jesse saw her gaze and smirked knowing what she hunted.

"he's not coming love, I've made sure of that, "he touched his lip, seeing her blue eyes flick back to his.

"what did you do!" she breathed, her fear now not only for herself and her safety but for Tys as well,

Jesses gave her the coldest of looks as he turned and nodded to his counterparts, sitting at the counter, they recognized his instruction, and got up, moving back through the people and walked out the door, Amy's eyes on them as they wandered down the street.

"dance with me," Jesse said sharply, "or I let them finish what I started," his threat was clear and Amy felt the terror inside of her. He eyes now losing sight of the two boys who had turned the street corner,

"don't you hurt him" she whispered, her body trembling under Jesse's hold. "Please, just leave me alone, leave Ty alone, "

"that's up to you Amy, "Jesse replied, his eyes filled with victory as he knew he had her exactly where he needed her to be, Ty was her Achilles heel, her feelings for him where easily exploited, and they enraged Jesse, he wanted her to look at him that way, to worry for his safety, to want to protect him. But all he got from Amy was coldness and resentment. Jesse Stanton didn't lose, he wasn't refused or rejected. And he wouldn't allow Amy Fleming to walk away and throw him by the wayside.

"so what's it gonna be, do I call them off or ?"

"Ok!, alright, you win, I'll dance with you," she said, "then you're gone understand, "

"and my kiss "Jesse pushed, leaning in closer, seeing her squirm and press further into the wall, "it's part of the deal, my love, you for him"

"fine!" she snapped, "one kiss" Amy didn't want this, but it was only a kiss, she thought to herself, he repulsed her, it made her skin crawl at the thought of him touching her, let alone kissing her. But if it ensured Ty's safety, then it was a small price to pay.

"dance first!" she said coldly, taking a little bit of the control back from him, as she placed her hand on his and pulled it away from her hip.

He smiled at her, taking the win and allowing her to walk past him, leading him through the people and out to where there was dancing. Her eyes locking to Soraya who looked scared, her phone in her hand as Amy slowly shook her head, letting her know she had this under control.

She turned, and Jesse pulled her in, making Amy lose her balance as her body crashed against his, his arms holding her there, as the music slowed. Amy sucked in her emotions, ignoring the way he made her feel violated, ignoring the feel of his hungry hands on her back as they moved and slid over her body, the soft blue material of her dress allowing her to feel every caress, every squeeze, every movement.

She shut her eyes, willing the song to end. Her arms now hanging limply by her sides as she let him have his way. His lips on her neck as he moved her to the music. She shut off, her mind with Ty, wondering where he was, what had happened to him and if he was ok. This was the only way she knew to help him. A simple yet repulsive sacrifice that she was willing to give. He meant that much to her.

Soraya watched from the counter, her phone ready to dial, Amy had told her to wait, but seeing Jesse grope Amy the way he was, was making her also want to defend and protect her friend.

Her eyes caught Amy's again as Jesse turned her slightly, his hands now on her behind, pulling her tighter against him. Soraya put her phone to her ear but saw Amy's slight shake of her head, her face showing anguish as she looked over Jesse's shoulder, his head buried into her neck.

Soraya held fast, not knowing what to do. The party music swirling around the group as couples joined Amy and Jesse in the slow dance.

Ashley, sipped her drink through a straw, her eyes on her brother, her mind on how she could use this situation to her advantage. Slowly she pulled out her phone filming the encounter before her, a devilish grin running across her red ruby lips.

* * *

Ty's head hurt, his legs, his arms hurt, heck everything hurt. He groaned, his mind coming back online as the darkness subsided.

Slowly his green eyes opened, the side of his face felt cold, it was pressed against something hard, as was his chest. Slowly, the thundering hammers in his head making the movement excruciating, he pulled himself up, he was laying on his stomach, his legs splayed out and aching from being in the same position or some time. His muscles protested as he pulled himself up into a crawling position, his eyes closed as he tried to block out the pain in the back of his head.

Slowly, the room around him came into focus, it was small, dark and dusty like it hadn't been used in a very long time, Ty could taste the dampness in the air, it smelt of mildew and mold, and old fabric. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head as he let his eyes adjust to the light, His cheek dirty from the grime on the floor where he had been laying.

Once the jackhammers calmed, he pushed himself to his feet, he dusted himself off and shook his head, instantly rethinking it as the room suddenly started to spin. TY slid his fingers behind his head feeling for damage, finding a lump and a sticky wet feeling behind his left ear.

He chuckled to himself, now he had a matching pump on each side. He looked up, the small iridescent bulb in the middle of the room was off, so he reached up and pulled the chain, sending soft light across his surroundings. Ty shielded his eyes, his head yelling at him for the change in optical light. His eyes squinting as he looked at his fingers. They were wet with smears of blood, making him aware that whatever had hit him had broken the skin.

He touched his head again as he staggered around a bit, grabbing hold of an old clothes rack filled with garments on hangers, his legs still struggling to keep him upright.

The room was small and had no windows. It was more a storage room or cupboard. It had racks of garments, old and unused by the looks of them, all of them covered in disintegrating plastic covers. They were theatrical attire, costumes, and gowns for the stage. All were old now, with there luster fading but the stories they could tell, made Ty smile.

Ty stopped moving, hearing voices on the other side of the only door. So he walked slowly over to it, and placed his hands on the handle, turning it and finding it locked. He cursed under his breath, resting his aching head against the door, trying to calm himself, settle his nerves so he could think.

Ty took a breath and shut his eyes, then placed his ear to the door. Hearing a conversation between the two voices on the other side.

"so how long do we keep him here for?"

"as long as it takes, you heard Jess, he said he needs some time, so that's what we are going to give him ok"

Tys hackles raised at the mention of Jesse's name. He pressed his ear harder against the door. Wanting to hear more.

"this isn't right Dev, I get this guy pisses him off, but we can't just keep him here forever, "

"it's not forever you idiot, it's just until he gets his taste of that little tidbit. "

"and then what, we let him out and say hey, sorry about that, off you go!"

Ty heard the other one laugh, recognizing it as the young man who had pinned him to the wall at Ashley's party. Ty couldn't catch everything they said, but his panic increased inside of him when he heard the last exchange between the two-door guardians.

"a lot of effort for a piece of tail, "

"yeah, but have you seen that tail, its worth it dude, I just hope he shares the spoils when he claims her, those hips, mmmm, all that horse riding has got to have made her limber"

Ty clenched his fists, he knew exactly to whom they were referring and the rage inside him was uncontrollable.

He shut his eyes, knowing now, he had to get out of this room that held him and quickly. Not only to show those two morons on the other side of the door how disrespectful it was to talk about the female persuasion in such a way, but the get back to Amy and rid her once and for all of the stain that was Jesse Stanton.

He stepped back, thinking his next move, needing to get them to open the door. Ty looked around, his eyes catching the racks of clothes, an idea coming together.

He grabbed the rack and knocked it to the ground, the clothes and the rack making a clattering noise as they hit the cement floor. Ty then yelled out, mimicking pain and agony, while coming to stand beside the door. He yelled again, hearing the voices on the other side fall silent, unsure as to what had happened to their captive. Their hands on the door listening for more information.

Ty pressed himself harder into the wall and yelled again, feigning pain, his voice sounding tortured.

Suddenly the sound of keys in a lock could be heard, Ty braced himself, his fist raised, his lip curled, as the door handle moved, and the door opened.

Devan looked in and yelled with surprise when Ty grabbed him and pulled him into the room, using the inertia to propel him across the small room. The young startled man crashed into the remaining clothes racks and came to a rest in a crumpled heap on the far wall. His hands protecting his head as clothes and storage shelves fell on top of him.

In the commotion and surprise, Ty reached forward and grabbed the other by the scruff of his neck, Ty pulled his arm back and let it recoil into his jaw. Ty heard a crunch as his knuckles came into contact the other guy's jaw, sending him sprawling backward, Ty still holding his shirt front and hitting him twice in the face again.

The fight ensured further out into the old theatres main stage area with Ty repeatedly hitting and punching his assailant with all his might, the first young man now barreling towards Ty after scrambling to his feet amongst the clothes racks and jumping hysterically onto Tys back, making him release his hold on the kid he was punching, and grab the arms that wrapped around his neck. The other boy now falling to his knees, Tys punches causing his nose to pour blood out over the floor.

Ty had been in many a party dust-up, and these two country boys were no match for him when they were caught off guard. Ty flicked the boy off his back by suddenly crouching down, sending him toppling onto the floor where he scrambled to his feet and yelled, charging back at Ty who grabbed him by the neck and threw three short consecutive punches into his nose, letting go as garbled some offensive retorts and fell to the floor, crying in pain, Ty heard a noise and turned, a fist hitting him roughly in the jaw, causing him to stumble but stand his ground, He pulled back and punched blindly again, his hand screaming as it connected with the side of Devan's head. Making him cry in agony and run towards the rear of the stage.

Ty stumbled, shaking his head, the blow dazing him as he sucked in as much air as he could, he was running on pure adrenaline now, his only aim, to subdue these two annoyances and then get back to Maggie's and ultimately to Amy.

Ty bent over, hearing the sobs of the kid in front of him, his hands on his broken and bloody face.

"you broke my fucking nose!" he cried, blood oozing through his shaking fingers, seeing Ty stand up straight and take a few shaky breaths, blood running from his mouth as he wiped his hand across his jaw.

"shut up, or I'll break the rest of you too" Ty breathed, trying to calm himself, his head was spinning uncontrollably as he reached for the lectorate using it to stabilize himself, as he looked back at Devon as he cowered up against the back wall.

Ty swallowed and ran his hand across the back of his ear, his hand now wet with blood, the impact of the punch making his bump behind his ear open up again from the impact. He stumbled towards the doors at the end of the seating area, a red stain running down his neck, staining his new shirt and smudging around his jaw. All he could focus on was Amy and getting to her as fast as he could.

* * *

The music changed to yet another slow song, Jesse showing no inclination of relenting him claim or inappropriate hold on Amy's body.

she finally raised her arms, pushing away from him slightly, her face filled with disgust.

"let me go, "she said quietly, "I gave you the dance like I promised, "

"and my kiss," he teased, his hands still on her behind, holding her hips against his as he still swayed to the music.

"Let ME GO!" she growled, her eyes a brilliant blue, the fear now being overcome with anger at his refusal to stick to their arrangement.

Jesses sneered at her and grabbed her face with his hand, pulling her roughly into a forced kiss, his fingers squeezing her cheeks as he forced his tongue between her teeth,

Amy struggled against him, her hands on his chest, pushing him away as his hand spread across the middle of her back, holding her in place, his strength easily out matching for her petite form. She struggled against him in vain, as couples around them became aware of the altercation, eyes now on Jesse and Amy as they looked on in uncertainty, some of them moving away, others laughing, thinking it was a mere lovers quarrel, others voicing their protest, but no one, willing to intervene. This was Jesse Stanton, and having him as an enemy wasn't a good idea for anyone who wanted an easy life in Hudson.

Soraya hit dial, this had gone on too long and now, she could see Amy was being overcome. She quickly bent down behind the counter, the RCMP picking up her call as she whispered into the phone.

Amy gagged and fought against Jesses advance, his hand still holding her face to his lips, the other pinning her body against his. She squirmed and then lifted her knee, hitting him square in the groin, making him gasp and buckle slightly, as his hand on her face released, He glared at her with fury in his eyes as his hand swung around and slapped her, Amy's face flashing sideways as his open palm connected with her soft cheek. The crowd suddenly panicked and all-party goers started moving to the doors, trying to distance themselves from the obvious assault that was occurring in front of them.

Jesse snarled at Amy as she stumbled back slightly holding her cheek, tears in her eyes, his hand still holding her arm making it impossible for her to retreat.

"Bitch" he snarled, pulling her to him again, Amy stumbled and almost fell, her body once again back in his grasp as he pushed her up against the back of the room, trying to get away from the prying eyes that now all watched him.

Amy whimpered, her cheek bright pink now from the hit, as Jesse's eyes glared at her as he held her against the wall,

"party is OVER " he yelled, his voice angry and violent, "go HOME NOW!"

All the guests ran, barreling out of the door, trying to get away from the scene before them, Jesse was beyond reasoning now, and Soraya, hidden behind the counter, was too scared to move in case his wrath came her way when he realized she had called for help.

Ashley called to her brother, but a vicious glare sent her scampering, the crowd now out in the open outdoor area, in front of Maggie's diner, some ran to their cars, others stayed to see the events unveil. But the panic in the air was thick as Amy shook with fear, her body at the mercy of an out of control Jesse.

He looked her up and down, his eyes on her as she shook, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath of fear.

"don't you dare deny me!" he snarled, "no one denies Jesse Stanton!"

Amy's eyes had welled up, the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as he leaned forward and again his lips near hers, his leg jammed between her thighs, pinning her in front of him.

Amy shut her eyes, a small whimper escaping her lips as she felt his hand slide up her bare thigh, she braced herself, the realization that this was actually going to happen to her overtaking her body. Preparing herself for the inevitable invasion of her personal space that was to come. Then. as she sucked in one final breath, …He was gone, the grip on her body, the heat of his whiskey breath on her face, the hand on her leg ….GONE…..

She opened her eyes as she saw Jesses surprised look as he was physically picked up from behind and spun around, Ty's open hand grabbing him by the shirt front, his other hand clenching into a tight fist as he punched with all his might.

Amy watched in shocked panic, sliding down the wall to the floor as Ty pummeled Jesse over and over again, his fists hitting every time, into his face, his stomach, anywhere that he connected too. Jesse crumpled like a pack of cards, his nose now bleeding profusely as he fell to the floor, Ty falling with him as he knelt on one knee, the rage in his eyes as he hit, again and again, Jesse's hands punching back at him, smashing his sides and kidneys.

The onlookers all watched on in horror as the scene unfolded before them, Jesse was no match for Ty on his own. The sounds of sirens and the presence of police sent everyone running, Ty coming back to his senses as the sirens hit his ears, he fell to the side, breathing heavily his hand bloody and gazed, he shook as he rolled away. His mouth still bleeding from his altercation with the other boys, his body now shaking as the adrenaline started to settle. He looked over to the rear wall, and once his eyes fell on a stunned and shaking Amy he scrambled to his feet and quickly ran to her. Falling to his knees in front of her, his bloodied hands touching her shaking arms.

She didn't see him at first, her eyes were on Jesse as he cried and groaned on the floor of the diner, his hands on his face, trying to stem the blood flow that oozed for his face.

Slowly as he touched her, his face flushed his hair a mess, blood stains down his shirt and neck. She let her scared eyes find his. The recognition finally filling her as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her sobs falling into his chest as he fell backward onto the floor, cradling her in his arms, holding her trembling body to his. His shoulders protecting her as the police came storming into the diner. Soraya flying around the counter and running over to the lead officer, trying to explain what had happened only moments before.

Ty sat on the floor, Amy curled up in his arms, his head down on hers as he held her. The chaos around them irrelevant as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. Feeling her tremble in his arms.

"Im here, "he said softly, "shh, shh, I've got you, your safe "

Amy pulled in closer and cried, the fear, the panic overflowing now, her hands running around Ty's torso and holding on tight, making Ty wince as she squeezed him to her.

"Miss, Miss are you ok," A police officer asked, seeing Amy's state of distress and touching her shoulder,

Ty, pulled back slightly as Amy looked up at the officer and sniffed, her smeared eyes falling on Jesse as a paramedic handed him a wad of gauze for his nose.

"he,,,, he .. "she stammered, "he attacked me, "

The officer looked back at Jesse who glared at her, his eye starting to swell and turn purple to match his lip and his obviously shattered nose.

"do you want to press charges, miss," the officer asked, looking at Ty, who also had signs of being involved in the fight,

"yes, "Amy whispered, "yes, I do, "

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, "the officer said, tapping Ty on the shoulder, as he nodded, knowing the drill. He heard Jesse condemning him to the officer moments before.

"NO!" Amy almost yelled, "he didn't do anything, he saved me, no,"

Ty grabbed her face with his bloodied hands and pulled her blue eyes to his. "shhh. Its ok, I'll be ok, you just stay with Soraya ok, and I'll be back once all this is sorted out,"

"NO!'" she cried, as Soraya came to her side, Ty, releasing his hold on her as he stood up, he stumbled slightly, his head still spinning as he turned slightly towards the officer, putting his hands behind his back.

He smiled at Amy, as they cuffed him, and went to lead him, away, her hand reaching for him as he gave her a reassuring smile, "shh, ok, its ok, " he said, his green eyes flicking to Soraya as he was lead to the door of the diner. "call Jack, "he said, seeing Soraya nod, her phone in her hand.

Another police officer pulled Jesse to his feet, his snide battered face glaring at Ty as he too was cuffed and escorted outside to a waiting squad car. Ty following him, under escort after a quick check over by the paramedic.

"Hello, Mr. Bartlett, "Soraya said into her phone, Amy cradled in her arms "Um, can you come, its Amy, there's been a fight and Tys been arrested, please can you hurry"

to be continued


	14. The Prodigal Son Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amy awoke the next morning in a haze, the doctor at the hospital had given her a sedative to help her sleep. Now with the sun's rays coming through her bedrooms window glass, she struggled to make sense of the night before.

She sat up and pulled on her robe, still tired even though the sedative had made her sleep. The night had ended in a blur, with Jack coming to get her from Maggie's. He found a visibly shaken and terrified Amy being supported by Soraya. The police had interviewed them both, as they did with other witnesses. Finally insisting that Amy was checked out at the hospital which Jack agreed on.

After avoiding the press, who had caught a whiff of the story through social media, Amy had returned home. Maggie collected her daughter and shut Maggie's up for the day. The police still investigating the party and the scene. It also helped deter the press and media who were an ever-annoying presence. All wanting the first comment or storyline to fill up their pages and screens.

All Amy knew was she had signed a statement saying Jesse Stanton assaulted her, photos were taken, statements were given and she had then returned home to the safety of her room. She had asked repeatedly about Ty and his whereabouts, but no one would give her a straight answer. The last image in her mind was of Ty smiling a resigned but loving smile at her as he was taken away in a squad car.

It was now 6 am and Amy slowly wandered into the kitchen, her eyes red from lack of sleep and crying. Lou instantly getting up when she saw her, putting her arms around her fragile shoulders.

"here sit down, I'll get you a coffee," she said, helping Amy sit down at the table, seeing how her face looked exhausted and drawn with worry.

"any news?" she asked, her eyes searching her sisters for help.

"no, not yet, Grandpa has headed to the police station already, hopefully, he will be able to find out what's going on, "Lou went to the sink and rinsed out a coffee cup.

"I don't understand why they arrested him, "Amy said softly, "he saved me, he stopped Jesse from…" her words shook, the tremble in her voice returning.

"Amy, are you sure you're ok?" Lou asked,

"no, "Amy said softly, her blue eyes wet with tears, Lou came to her side and hugged her, wanting to take the pain of what she had been through away,

"do you want to talk about it, "she asked,

Amy shook her head, "no, I want Ty, I need Ty, this isn't his fault, he …"she started to sob again, her hands trembling as Lou pulled her close,

"Shhh, shh, "Lou soothed, "Im sure he will be home soon, they can't hold him for protecting you, "

The phone rang for the hundredth time that morning and Lou picked it up, hoping it would be Jack with some news.

"Hello, Heartland Equestrian Connection and Rehabilitation," Lou said professionally. She listened to the voice on the other line and her face suddenly took on a cooler look. "no, I have no comment, no, no, I said I had no comment on any of that, will you please stop calling!"

Amy looked at Lou, her eyes confused, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"that's the 6th reporter this morning, it seems they want an update on the incident last night and whether or not Ty Borden's girlfriend is ok and if he is going to be charged for attacking her former lover."

"how did they…. "Amy stammered, "they are going to crucify him for this, This is going to be plastered all over the place soon, and he's going to be blamed and its all my fault,"

* * *

Jack waited near the examination room door at Cross Bow hospital, Ty had been released from custody after spending the night in a cell, between being interrogated repeatedly over his involvement in the events that had happened at Maggie's the night before.

He had explained how he had been knocked out, and locked up, held captive by the two boys that shadowed Jesse. They listened with interest as he explained the fight he had with them to gain his freedom and how he had only tackled Jesse because he was assaulting Amy.

With Soraya's and other witnesses statement corroborating his account, they had let him go under the insistence that Jack ensure he got his injuries checked out, as Ty was exhibiting signs of a slight concussion.

Ty also called one of his mother's legal team, who usually handled this kind of thing for him, he spoke for quite a while on the phone with Ty and set up a lawyer for him to handle any charges that may be laid. Jack saw the look in Ty's eyes when they spoke to him, He asked after his mother, but got no solid response. They seemed reluctant to talk to him about anything to do with Lilly Borden.

The Police had managed to help him leave the station quietly, avoiding the cameras and press who were still following Ty's every move since the story broke. And Jack got a taste of what Ty experienced himself as the cameras and light flashes filled their eyes as they were quickly ushered into the emergency entrance at Cross Bow Medical.

The examination door swung open and a tired and disheveled Ty slowly and gingerly walked out, his face looking drawn and battered, with a red mark on his cheekbone, a cut above his eye and a large bump behind his left ear.

Jack came over to him and touched his shoulder, seeing him wince and hold his head, the pounding inside it making him feel nauseous.

The doctor followed him, handing him a small bottle of pills and a then shaking his hand, looking at Jack when he looked eagerly at him for a report.

"how he is doing doc," Jack asked,

"well, Tys got a rather large bump on his head, from being hit by a blunt object, the skin is broken, but its superficial and will heal. He's also got cuts and bruises and some abrasions on his hands. All in all he got off lightly, but I'd like him to take it easy for a few days ok, Im worried he may be concussed or have a head trauma but he refuses to stay in for observation or let me take an x-ray so if he shows any signs of excessive headaches, vomiting, nausea or double vision, then please come straight back in,"

Ty rubbed his face, he hurt, but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. A headache was typical, the cuts and the bruises, nothing new, he was accustomed to such discomfort and pain. But what he wasn't used too, was someone being there to help him through it, and Jack's willingness to be his rock and his support system was throwing him slightly. He was used to facing these kinds of things alone. Either hiding them or having them buried to save public face or taking the reprimands and disappointment lectures that were thrown his way once the lawyers and the advisors had cleaned up the mess.

"no worries doc, "Jack said, shaking his hand and watching the doc walk away. Jack turned back to Ty who was pulling back on his leather jacket, his face contorting as he moved, the bandage across his right knuckles rubbing harshly across his raw skin.

"you ready to go, "Jack asked, "you sure you don't want to stay for the night, maybe have that x-ray"

Ty shook his head, "I'm fine Jack, "he whispered, as he walked slowly towards the hospital foyer, the brightness of the morning sun coming through the large glass windows hurting his tired eyes.

They signed out and Ty saw the police standing near the front door. They motioned to each other once they saw Ty and came over to them, Ty looking nervously at Jack, thinking that maybe something had changed, and they actually were going to arrest him or charge him.

"Mr. Borden, It seems you have caused quite a media frenzy out there due to your antics last night, "One officer said coolly, obviously not impressed that he was forced to deal with crowd control. "we have been asked to assist you in leaving the premises"

"I don't think that's necessary, "Jack laughed, "there was only a couple of cameras out there when we arrived, "he couldn't fathom the need for such security. This was Calgary, this wasn't New York or Hollywood.

"Mr. Bartlett, Mr. Borden, if you'll stay between us when we leave please, we will escort you to your vehicle."

Ty rubbed his tired face and nodded, used to the experience. Knowing that the only way he was getting out of this hospital in one piece was to accept their help. It came with the territory of being in the public eye. Jack, unfortunately, did quite understand that concept.

"I'm sorry Jack, "Ty said softly, "If you want to go out first, they will probably leave you be, I can follow you in a few minutes,"

Jack saw the resigned look in Tys eyes, he didn't look well at all. and Jack could see how he was used to having his privacy invaded an violated, it was a sad part of the game that was his life. And it broke Jacks heart that someone so young had to deal with such scrutiny. But as always, Jack stayed true to his form, shaking his head and squaring his hat with resolve, "no son, I'm by your side, we take this on together"

Ty gave Jack an appreciative yet surprised smile, again taken aback by Jacks support and willingness to stay with him through all the craziness. This was truly a man who knew what being a parental figure was all about.

The police flanked Ty as the other two went out and cleared a path, the noise of the news crews and cameramen causing a ruckus as Ty lowered his head protecting his face from the lenses as Jack placed his hand on his back, pulling in behind him and they ran the gauntlet to Jacks truck.

After some yelling and calling, bright lights and noise they disappeared into the undercover carpark and headed for Jacks truck, the press being held at the boom gate by the police.

They climbed in and Jack followed instructions to the service exit and they slipped though unseen, Jack's truck disappearing into the morning light as they headed home.

"sorry about that Jack, "Ty said softly, "I didn't think they would catch on so quick, not out here in Calgary anyways"

"you deal with that a lot?" Jack asked a little rattled by the experience.

"comes with the territory, "Ty said softly, "the public love to see a screw-up, it sells magazines"

"you're not a screw-up kid, "Jack replied, "you can't let that circus define you"

"easier said than done," Ty whispered,

Ty touched the back of his head and twitched his lip as it stung with each finger press.

"how's Amy?" Ty finally asked, his green eyes looking over at Jack's as he drove along.

"she wasn't up when I left this morning, but the doctors gave her a sedative to help her sleep"

"she's ok though, he didn't ….."Ty asked, wanting to know, but fearing the worst.

"she's shaken up, but ok, apart from a bruised cheek" Jack explained. "and no, he didn't touch her, if that's what you're asking, she said you pulled him away just in time"

Ty nodded, happy that he had stopped Jesse from his intention.

"they going to charge him? "he said, "I pressed charges too, on those other boys, but I didn't see Jesse last night in the lockup?"

"he was released last night, "Jack replied coldly, "and yes, Amy's pressing charges, as too, are the RCMP if they collect enough evidence."

"Released!" Ty breathed, his voice shocked, "but he….. they released him!"

"yup, "Jack replied shortly, his temper just under the surface, "seems his mother managed to convince them to let her bail him out"

Jack seemed to not want to talk, his replies were short and sweet. Ty knew how much Amy meant to him, and how the thought of her being assaulted would rock Jack as much as it did him.

She was his little girl, and Jesse had now made a mortal enemy of Jack Bartlett. He had given him a free pass the first time at Amy's request, but this time, there was going to be words. And nothing was getting in his way.

Ty looked out the window in shock, Jesse had been right, his name did carry weight. It seemed the Stanton's could do whatever they wanted and even the local authorities towed the line. It was the first time Ty actually felt the way others may have felt about him and his free pass due to his mother's fame. He had never been held accountable for anything he did. It was swept under the carpet, hidden and expunged all to keep his mother's face. To save her name. This was how ordinary people viewed him. And for the first time in his almost 19 years, he hated what he and his privileged life stood for.

They pulled up at the house and Ty followed Jack into the kitchen, his steps metered and slow as he stepped up the porch.

When he went inside, Amy looked up, her eyes red and filled with tears as she quickly got up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. Ty folded his arms around her, his head burying into her hair as he relished in her being so close to him. Ty needing her as much as she needed him.

After a while he stepped back, his hands on her face, his thumb running over her bruised cheek, concern in his eyes,

"are you ok?" he asked, his voice soft and low, his eyes searching hers. Jack hearing the young mans voice break as he inspected her for injuries. He needed to know she was ok, that he had saved her in time. The rest of it was irrelevant to Ty, the police, the press, his own injuries, none of it mattered as long as she was ok and untouched.

She nodded and pulled close to him again, her head on his chest as she felt his hand on her head.

"Look, it's been a long night, and I'm sure your both tired so I suggest you take the day to regroup, god knows I need too "Jack signed, "I'm going to take a nap and then well I've got an appointment to attend, and then well, your dad said he would come see you later this afternoon. "

"an appointment?" Lou inquired, hearing the coolness in her grandfather's tone,

"yes, an appointment" Jack replied, not willing to elaborate.

He looked at the two of them as they held onto each other, knowing that the likelihood of getting them to separate was next to impossible.

"Ty, you go get cleaned up, you look like a dog's breakfast, and watch that head, you heard the doc, he thinks your concussed"

Ty gave him a soft smile, and had to agree, he smelt like a jail cell, his shirt was ripped and torn around the collar, there were blood stains down his neck and across his jaw, and his hair around his ear was matted with dried blood. He looked as bad as he felt.

Lou smiled at him and touched Ty's shoulder, "thank you, you saved her, Amy is ok because of you"

Ty nodded, as he kissed Amy on the head, and stepped back, his head thumping still, causing him to reach out his hand to the door jamb to steady himself.

"are you ok?" Amy asked, seeing him wince as the jackhammer continued their chorus.

"Yup, I'm good, nothing a hot shower won't fix, "he gave her a fragile smile, knowing that he was playing it down. He hurt like hell, taking on three males all in the period of a half hour had really taken it out of him. And the pain in his head was thunderous, making him slightly disorientated.

"I'll get you both some breakfast, "Lou said, seeing Amy wasn't convinced, "Ty, I'll re-dress that hand for you when you come back from the shower ok, "

Ty smiled at Lou and then looked at Jack who was watching him warily, "I'm ok guys, really, I'm just tired, it's just a headache, I'm good, "

"You watch him, Lou, "Jack warned as he got his hat, "the doc said he needs to be kept an eye on,"

Lou nodded and saw Ty roll his eyes, appreciating the care they were showing but really not thinking it was necessary.

* * *

Ty showered while Amy got dressed, the hot water soothing him and making the aches and pains fade away. He wrapped himself in a towel and wiped the condensation off of the mirror in the bathroom, studying his rough face in the glass. The bruise on his cheek had deepened, the cut above his eye was smaller, the water washing away the blood and mess around it. He let his eyes wander down his torso, he had purple marks on his side's and kidney's, where Jesses fists had connected with him. He pressed them gingerly as he winced, they were superficial tissue damage but looked angry and made his skin sensitive to the touch.

A gentle knock at the door made him turn slightly, his head thumping yet again, his hands quickly grabbing the vanity top and steadying himself as the room lost focus. Ty stood still, as the knock sounded again, and waited for the room to come back to him, then opened the door a little way, seeing Amy looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"are you sure you're ok,?" she asked softly, seeing the dazed looked in his green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good" Ty smiled back, opening the door a little further and letting her in.

Amy pushed the door closed softly, seeing Ty was only clad in a towel around his waist.

"I went to the loft and got you some clothes, "she said, handing him a clean pair of jeans, and a black tee, as well as a clean pair of boxers and socks.

He grinned and took them from her. His finger holding up the boxers as he spun them around slightly, "you been raiding my underwear drawer?"

She flushed her cheeks, the purple bruise turning a little darker as she did, "well, I didn't think you were the commando type,"

He grinned and stepped away, placing his hand on the vanity again as he gave himself some room.

Amy looked at him, the bruises and damage to his body on display, he was battered and showed the remnants of the altercations from the night before. Her lips rolling as she watched his muscles move and contort the purple marks on his sides.

"I'm so sorry Ty," she finally blurted out, her eyes still on him as he turned back to look at her, not understanding why she was apologizing again. Then becoming aware of her eyes on his naked torso.

"I'm fine Amy, it will heal, "he said softly, " it's not as bad as it looks, "

"but, it looks bad," she whispered.

He saw the pain in her eyes and came back to her, his arms sliding around her waist and giving her a gentle hug. "it will heal, and I 'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant you were safe," he pulled her close letting her snuggle into his bare chest, as he kissed her head. Sucking comfort from her body pressed against his.

She looked up at him. Her eyes big and blue, wanting him to kiss her, wanting him to pull her close and never let her go. But he only pressed lips to her forehead again and held them there, his eyes shut as his arms tightened around her.

After a few moments, he pulled back, giving her a soft smile, and leaned against the vanity, "so you going to turn around or" he smiled,

Amy grinned and nodded, slowly turning towards the door, her eyes though still able to see him slightly as her peripheral vision caught the corner of the mirror.

Ty grabbed his clothes and started to pull them on, Amy keeping her eyes on the door, but secretly watching from the corner of her eye.

"so, Lou's making us breakfast," she said.

"I'm not that hungry, but …" he stopped, placing his hand on the counter again, as he pulled up his jeans. TY shut his eyes, his head thumping, the room once again losing focus.

Amy waited for a few seconds for him to finish his sentence but when he didn't she turned. Seeing him standing still, his eyes shut as he lent against his rigid arms.

"you're not ok are you!" she said quickly, coming to his side as he exhaled and opened his eyes again.

"its just a headache Amy, those idiots hit me a little too hard in the back of the head,"

Ty took a few deep breaths, trying to control the jackhammers in his brain, his eyes shut tight, As Amy put her arm around his body, slipping his arm over her shoulder.

"you need to lay down, "she said to him, seeing him nod in agreeance. As his hand fumbled to pull down his tee.

Amy let Ty lean on her as she walked him across the hallway, quickly opening her room as she felt him grab the doorframe and stop.

"Amy, no, "he said softly his eyes looking at her, "I can't, Jack will kill me"

"lay down! "she ordered, "you won't make it back to the loft-like this, Grandpa will understand, it's not like I'm in bed with you!"

Ty looked down at her, and then at the bed in her room, it did look inviting and his head was pounding so hard now the floor itself was looking like an option. He nodded and slowly walked forward, Amy guiding him to the bed where he sat down and laid back, his head rejoicing in the softness of her pillow as he shut his eyes.

"you rest, and I'll check on you in a little while," she said softly into his ear, seeing him nod and let a gentle breath escape his lips. He opened his eyes briefly, his hand touching hers as she sat beside him. Amys face his last thought as he shut down, the exhaustion and pain finally claiming him. As Amy stood up to leave she heard him mumble, making her turn once more and lean over him.

"Hey, what?" she said softly, trying to catch his words.

He moved his mouth again, his eyes closed, as his head fell softly to the side, "Amy….. I'm…. f…ine, I…just need,,, sleep…l …. .. Love you"

Amy froze, his last few words taking her completely by surprise, did she hear right, did he just say what she thought he said? Was that the medication talking, or the pain in his head?

Or did he actually mean he ….. she was too scared to think it, her smile unable to remain hidden as it ran across her lips. Did he actually say he loved her!

* * *

"thanks for coming Jack"

"Is he here?" Jack's tone was cold and matter of fact. He wasn't up for platitudes and pleasantries.

"Yes, But I think we should talk first, you know, just to get everyone on the same page" Val looked uneasy, her made-up face could tell Jack wasn't up for candor today. She motioned to a leather chair in the study, as she closed the door, keeping their meeting private from the rest of the Stanton house.

"Look, Jack, I know how you must be feeling, honestly, and …."

"I seriously doubt that Val, "Jack interjected, as he removed his hat and placed it on the table next to him. He rubbed his mustache. His face showing how deadly serious he was about this meeting of the family heads.

"Ok, Ok, I understand, things got a little out of hand last night, but it wasn't all one-sided Jack, I cant tell you how horrified I was to see my son, the Stanton heir behind bars, and all beaten like that, I …"

"that Stanton heir of yours crashed a party he wasn't invited too, and assaulted my Amy, "Jack said calmly, the words very clear as they rolled off his tongue, "I think that battered look was justified"

"Jack!, "Val gasped, "he's got a broken nose, a fractured cheekbone, and god knows what other injuries, I spent nearly all night at the private hospital in Calgary with him, "she leaned forward looking worried, "they say he may even scar permanently"

"Val, "Jack replied, his old eyes locking to his old counterpart. They had known each other for years. But there were limits even to his patients. "Your Son organized the assault and capture of a young man whos living with me….. he had beaten and locked up, held against his will…."

"there's no proof of that Jack! "Val interjected quickly, protecting her son, "and that Ty Borden assaulted my son, he nearly killed him!"

"Ty only did that to protect Amy, who I say again, was being physically assaulted, in front of all her party goers by your son!" Jacks voice had raised, "don't tell me you condone that Val!"

"Of course not!" Val said quietly, "no man has the right to do that to any woman, I'm not saying what he did was right, "

She looked away, knowing Jack had caught her.

"I warned you and your son last time Val when he thought it ok to manhandle her, that if he ever came near Amy again, he'd have to deal with me"

"come on Jack, you know I can't have you threaten my son, "Val said, her voice going cold now too,

"I'm not threatening him, Val, I'm letting you know where I stand, "

Silence fell between then both as they retreated verbally to their mutual corners.

"Look Jack, we have been friends for a long time, "Val started, "and I know we can work this out, without involving the police or the courts, this is just kids doing stupid things, we've been there, and I'm willing to work this out to see everyone get what they need to get through this"

Jack rubbed his mustache, his pale eyes looking at the Matriarch of the Stanton empire.

"the only thing that will happen here Val, is Jesse will feel the full consequence of his actions. "

Val's face turned stoic, seeing Jack wasn't going to budge,

"If Amy holds these charges against my son, Jesse will file against Ty, do you want that Jack? with his track record?" Val's heavily sculptured eyebrow raised her threat. Knowing Ty had a reputation for violence and acting out.

"The charges stand Val, "Jack said coolly, "Ty's prepared to wear any repercussions from his actions, "

"Jack!, I mean it, if Jesse goes down for this, so does your wonder boy" Val growled,

"This is Amy's call, but I'll be encouraging her to stand by the statement she gave. "Jack replied, getting up and picking up his hat, "I respect your trying to protect your family Val, but so am I. and the real victim here is a 16-year-old girl who was taken advantage of"

Val dropped her head, knowing how stubborn Jack could be. "I just don't want this to destroy my son Jack, a criminal conviction will finish him, his life, his career, I can't see that happen, what would people think if my son is convicted of …."

"attempted sexual assault, deprivation of liberty, assault and conspiracy to detain and subdue" Jack growled, his eyebrow now raised, "did I miss anything "

"Jack, please, get Amy to drop the charges, I'll make sure she will be suitably compensated," Val pleaded.

Jacks face contorted, as he opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, perplexed with her offer to pay him and Amy off.

"compensated! the only compensation I want is for that git son of yours to pay for what he tied to do, "Jacks words sounded harsh, but Val felt the bite and finality in them as they hit her.

"Please, can you see if Amy is up to speaking to me, maybe we can sort it out, female to female, woman to woman," Val asked. Knowing this argument was going nowhere.

"You leave Amy alone, she's been through enough, "Jack warned, "I'll talk to her and tell her of your offer, but I'm not backing this, she has every right to seek justice against your son!"

"thank you, Jack, that's all I ask. "Val said softly, hoping she would have better luck with Amy than her grandfather.

Jack walked to the study door, then turned back, his face still dark and stormy. "Can I see him?"

Val looked pale, she was hoping to keep Jesse as far out of the negotiations as she could.

"I….. I… don't think that's a good idea, Jack, like you with Amy, I don't want him caught up in this,"

"I'll be civil, "Jack said calmly, " I just need a few minutes,"

Val considered it, and then nodded, motioning to the chair again as she headed for the door, "wait here, I'll go and get him"

* * *

"how's he doing?" Lou asked as she placed the breakfast on the table in front of Amy, the second plate in her hand for TY,

"I'm not sure Lou, he's got a really bad headache and I don't think he's being completely honest with us on how he feels, "Amy said softly, her eyes filled with concern.

"should I call the doctor, Grandpa said to watch him, he could have a concussion" Lou worried,

"I don't know, he's laying down at the moment, "Amy replied, seeing Lou's confused look as she hadn't seen Ty leave the house to go to the loft.

"he's in my room!" Amy explained,

"Amy! "Lou replied, her eyebrow raised, "you know Grandpa is due back at any moment"

"and I'm out here with you, so I don't see what the problem is!" Amy retorted, "he was feeling dizzy after his shower, so I let him use my bed, "

"Who's dizzy?"

The girls turned to see Tim step through the door, he came straight over to Amy and hugged her from behind. Kissing the top of her head, "are you ok? Jack told me what happened, you pressed charges right!"

Amy nodded, not wanting to think about it anymore,

"that Jesse Stanton, I knew he was no good., stuck up little reprobate!" Tim fumed, he tapped her gently on the head, Amy looking at Lou, her face resigned.

"let's just leave it, dad, Amy's ok, she's moving on, and we will leave the law to sort out Jesse and his issues. I'm more worried about Ty right now,"

"Ty?, "Tim asked, "he still in jail?, I thought Jack was sorting that,"

"No dad, he's here, he's laying down, but I think that blow he took to the head was harder than he's letting on" Amy explained,

Tim looked at his daughters, then looked out the window towards the barn. "the doc checked him out, right"

"Yes dad, Grandpa took him to the hospital before he brought him home, but,,,,,"

Lou explained,

"well, I'll go over and check him out then, see if he's ok, I wanna talk to him anyways," Tim said as he headed for the door.

Amy turned in her seat and stopped her father by grabbing his hand. "he's in my room Dad, and why do you need to talk to Ty?"

Tim looked at her, a sudden look of disapproval in his eyes.

"for goodness sakes, I'm out here, so,….. "Amy explained again, not seeing the issue with Ty sleeping in her room.

"Ok Ok, "Tim responded, heading towards the lounge, "I get it, it's all good"

Amy watched him disappear down the corridor, then heard him knock and go into her room, her eyes looking at Lou in questioning confusion.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to hear his side of what happened "Lou suggested,

The two sisters sat together waiting for Tim to give them his take on Ty's condition.

* * *

Val opened the study door and saw Jack get to his feet, as Jesse walked into the room behind his mother. The damage to his face evident in the morning light.

His eye was swollen shut, he had sterry strips down the edge of his brow and his nose, well what was left of it under the swelling was covered in a plaster.

He looked nothing like the young man with the perfect grin that stood to inherit the Briar Ridge fortune.

"Val, "Jack said softly, his tone cool but metered, "can you give us the room"

"I don't think that's the best idea, Jack," Val answered, looking at her battered son and then at the man who she secretly still had feelings for.

"Its ok mom, "Jesse said softly, his voice low, his good eye watching Jack as he sized him up.

"5 minutes, "Val compromised as she backed out of the room. Shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey Ty, you awake?" Tim asked as he opened Amy's bedroom door, he looked in as Tys eyes flickered open, the unfamiliar voice pulling him back to consciousness.

"Um Yeah, "He said softly, the light in the room was low, Amy had shut the curtains, giving him some respite from the light that made his head thump harder.

He slowly sat up, his head reverbing again as he moved.

"you ok kid, you look a little… um … "Tim didn't know what to say, seeing Tys bruised face and raw knuckles.

"Im good, "Ty said softly, lifting himself up onto his elbows and pushing himself up against the bed head,

His heard hurt and his vision was blurred around the edges slightly. And there was an incessant buzzing radiating through his left ear.

"you don't look, good kid, "Tim said, noticing his pale skin and half-open eyes, "your head hurting "

Ty nodded slowly his hand running through his hair as he pressed his temple. The pain now getting the better of him.

"Did you want something, Tim?" Ty asked, trying to deflect the attention from his obvious discomfort.

"um yeah, I do, " Tim replied, walking slowly around the room, the dim light making him feel uncomfortable for some reason, he pulled back the curtain suddenly, then jumped when he heard Ty groan and cover his eyes, his head falling back into the pillows, trying to avoid the bright light.

"Sorry!, Sorry!" Tim stammered, shutting the curtains again. then coming around the front of Amy's bed and touching Ty's shoulder as he sat back up.

"son, you need to get that checked out, "he said, worry now in his eyes,

"what did you want from me Tim "Ty pushed, his head screaming now, he just wanted to sleep, and the sound of voices and talking was like sandpaper against his skull.

"Jack told me what you did, at the diner, at Maggie's, how you defended Amy and stopped that letch from …. Well you know, " Tim explained,

Ty nodded, his head now in his hands as he shut his eyes to the pain. His left ear ringing violently.

"I just wanted to … to thank you, for saving my girl, if you hadn't been there or done what you did, she could have been,,,.. um, well …. I just wanted to say thanks and shake your hand" Tim held out his hand to Ty who slowly looked up, his eyes radiating pain and saw the outstretched hand, he reached forward with his damaged hand and accepted the gesture, Tim shaking Ty's hand gently, seeing the cut and raw knuckles, evidence of his fist fight with Jesse and the other boys.

Ty felt a warmth inside of him that he hadn't felt before, it was similar to the one he got when Jack stood by his side and offered him a place to stay. Tim Fleming was a hard man to get to know, he had not shown Ty the most welcoming acceptance since he had arrived, he actually had kept his distance most of the time. Choosing to just not be involved in the sideshow life that was Ty Borden. He had voiced his concern for Amy when he realized Ty and her were getting closer. But apart from that. He hadn't really engaged. But now, he sat in front of him. Hand extended offering him a debt of gratitude for keeping his daughter safe. Ty felt humbled, the look in Tims' eyes one of appreciation and genuine care. These were not feelings Ty was used to receiving from others.

"you rest kid, "Tim finally said, seeing Ty was struggling, and let him slide back down into the softness of the bed, his head instantly appreciating the comfort the linen and support the pillows gave him.

Tim walked to the door, seeing Tys eyes flicker shut, as his hand fell across his chest, his body once again giving in. Once he was out of the room he quickly walked to the kitchen.

"call the Doc Lou, "Tim instructed, seeing Amy and Lou stand up and look at him with concern, "that kid is not well, and after what he's done for us, for Amy, he needs us to look after him now"

* * *

"I know what you're going to say, Mr. Bartlett, "Jesse started, keeping the leather chairs between himself and Jack as they stared each other down,

"I seriously doubt that son" Jack replied, his voice low and full of intent.

"ok ok, your mad, I get that, But in all fairness sir, I'm the one who's been wronged here, "Jesse retorted, "look at me Mr. Bartlett, This is going to take weeks of plastic surgery to fix, "

Jacks scowl increased, "your injuries are not my concern son." he said coolly, "consequences of a bad decision I'd say"

Jesse wiped his lip with a cloth, his talking making his split lip bleed again.

"I'm pressing charges you know," Jesse snarled, "that shit is going to pay for this"

"that's your call, "Jack replied, as he slowly walked around the leather chair, his six-foot stature now directly in front of Jesse, dwarfing him.

"you can't intimidate me old man" Jesse continued, the quaver in his voice making his words less powerful. Jack took another step forward, his large hand taking hold of Jesse's woolen cardigan, and holding him still, the contact was calm and metered, but the threat was very much alive.

"I told your mother the last time you decided to manhandle Amy, that if you even thought about touching my granddaughter again I would be left no alternative but to teach you the meaning behind the word cowboys justice. "

Jesse shook before the legend of the rodeo as he tightened his grip on his chest and lifted him onto his tippy toes. His face now inches from the eyes that bored into his very soul.

"Ja….ck, !" Val said shakily as she came through the door, seeing her song dangling from the old cowboy's grip. Looking like a caught trout on the end of a fly line.

"let me make this very clear young man, "Jack growled, his voice a low rumble, his eyes locked to Jesse's as the younger lost contact with the mahogany floorboards. "touch a single hair on my granddaughters head again and your face will not be the only thing that will need reconstructive surgery. "

Jesse shook, the threat in Jacks tone rocking him to the core. "ok, I….I"

"I mean it, "Jack snarled, his lip curling under his mustache, "this is your first and last warning son. If you ever come sniffing around her again like the mongrel you are, I'll show you how talented I can be with a sharp gelding knife, you catch my drift, "he paused, letting his words hit home. "don't test me, kid, I won't have this conversation with you again" , And With that he pressed his other hand roughly into the soft fleshy part of Jesse's abdomen, just under his rib cage, Making Jeese exhail roughly and splutter as the hair was forced out of his lungs.

Val watched as Jack released his hold on her son after a few minutes. Jesse stumbling to the ground again as his feet came back in contact with the floor. Gasping for breath as his lungs suddenly filled again. Jack gave him a cool smile and smoothed out his woolen cardigan and tapped him firmly on the chest, before he turned, put his hat back on his head, tipped it to Val who stood in shock near the door as he left the Stanton Study, an eerie silence filling the room behind him in his wake.

* * *

The local GP. Doctor West, came out of Amy's room as Jack came back through the mudroom door, he looked at Amy, Lou, and Tim with concern, seeing the doctor, bag in hand.

"Jack, "Doctor West said, smiling at him as he motioned to the lounge area, "can we all come and take a seat, "

They all followed him to the lounge and sat down, concern in on their faces.

"ok, I'm glad you called, "Doctor West said, Tim, giving a nod of agreement, knowing that was his call that had brought the doctor out to them.

"is he ok?" Amy asked, her voice a shaky whisper. Jack looking at her, seeing the concern in her eyes and feeling it too.

"I've examined Ty and I will need an x-ray to confirm my diagnosis, but I think he is suffering from temporal bone damage as a result of the blunt force trauma he experienced last night. "Doctor West looked at them all, seeing the confusion and concern in their eyes.

"look, I don't think it's more than a hairline fracture, as there's no leakage of CSF from the ear or the nose and although there are signs of 'Battles sign' behind his left ear. There's also the headache and the ringing in his ear, the dizziness."

"what is Battles sign?" Amy asked, her hand seeking out Lou's for comfort.

"mastoid ecchymosis is an indication of a possible fracture or damage of middle cranial fossa of the skull and may suggest underlying brain trauma. It's usually a result of blunt force trauma. The x-ray will tell us more, although, as I said, I don't think its severe, he still has full sensation in his facial nerves, and he's not suffering from vertigo or hearing loss. So that's a good sign"

"so, do we take him to the hospital?" Jack asked, feeling a little guilty now that he allowed Ty to leave Cross Bow even though the doctors advised him not too.

"I've made an appointment for him at Crossbow this afternoon for the x-ray, If one of you could take him that would be great," The doctor concluded,

"of course, "Lou said seeing Amy nod and Jack also agree.

"I'll leave you some drugs that will reduce the swelling and counteract the dizziness and the ringing in his ear, "West said as he wrote some instructions s on his notepad, "give it a few days bed rest and he should be good to go"

"so it's not serious, "Lou asked,

"well, not serious as in needing hospital or surgery, but it still requires Ty to remain in bed for at least 48 hours until the swelling subsides. "they all looked at the doctor as he explained, "Ty needs strict bed rest, and monitoring, if he walks around or is too active, the damage may get worse, causing a more severe fracture."

They all listened to Doctor West and thanked him for coming. The doctor advising that due to Ty's public status and the incident that occurred last time he visited the clinic, he would do another house call, at the end of the week, giving him the privacy, he deserved and required.

He left with the family all discussing Ty's care and how to manage his recovery. None of them noticing as Ty slowly walked out of the bedroom. His hand on the wall, as he used it as support.

The seriousness of the interactions between them and the mention of his name making him curious as to what the discussion was about and how it seemed to be centered around decisions affecting him personally. His eyes were still a little fuzzy, and his head thundered making him squint slightly with the pain, the ringing in his ear making him press his fingers to it in an attempt to silence the noise.

"so, do I get a say in any of this? Since all these decisions your making seem to be about me or for me?" He said slowly, making them all suddenly turn to him and realize he was standing near the attic stairs, his body against the wall.

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed quickly coming over to him and sliding her arm around his waist "you shouldn't be up, the doctor said that…."

"I'm fine ok, "he said, his tone tired and feeling a little overwhelmed. He wasn't comfortable with people making decisions for him. Ty was fiercely independent, he had had to be since he was a child. Not having people to rely on or back him had made him grow up fast and face the world alone. This concern and care, although nice and appreciated, felt threatening to him. He had been so used to dealing with things on his own that this outburst of support, with people willing to go out of their way for him, was making him feel like he was losing control. And that feeling terrified him.

"Ty, "Jack said softly, coming over to him, seeing the look in his glazed eyes, "the doc wants you to have an x-ray, I can take you in this afternoon of your up to it if that's ok by you "

Ty nodded, appreciating Jack asking him, giving him back some of his dignity and control

"Thank you, "

"But for now, you should be laying down, you don't want to make this condition any worse." Lou went to say something, but Jack raised his hand, Amy also biting her tongue. She could see that Jack was Intune with Ty and had tapped into whatever it was that was upsetting him. So she allowed him to handle it. Ty's health was more important to her than her need to be the one who understood him at that moment.

"Jack, "Ty said softly, as he gently released himself from Amy's hold, supporting himself yet again against the wall, He gave her a gentle smile and touched her cheek, "can you help me back to the loft, "

Jack nodded and walked beside a slow-moving Ty, once again raising his hand to Lou and to Amy as they went to protest. Jack shook his head, silencing them as he guided Ty through the kitchen and out the mudroom, door.

Amy watched them go, wanting to run after them and be by Ty's side, show him her support. But she could see, at that moment, it wasn't needed. She learned something that day about Ty and how he lived his life. That independence he had, that primal need to do things for himself, make his own decisions, was what made him strong, it was his drive, his way of surviving. it was the essence of who he was and having that taken away, making that choice no longer his to control in his own life, scared the hell out of him.

* * *

The afternoon saw Jack take Ty to the hospital where the x-ray confirmed Doctor West's diagnosis, they returned to Heartland with some new painkillers and anti-inflammatories and after a slow walk up the loft stairs, Jack left him to rest, back in his own bed in the loft.

Jack came back inside the house, to an anxious Lou and Amy who came up to him in a hurried rush of questions as soon as he walked in the door.

"he's fine!" Jack said with a tired expression, "he's laying down, he's had his meds, "

Amy looked at the door, But Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, slowing her thoughts.

"let him be, He's fine, there's no need to fuss over him ok, "Jack gave her a smile and pointed to the kitchen table "you can go over later and take him his dinner, "

Amy nodded, and Lou put three coffee cups on the table.

"I have something to talk to you about anyways so sit, have some coffee and let this old cowboy take a few moments from a rather stressful day"

Amy sat down at the table as did Lou, both curious as to what Jack had to say. Tim had long since returned to big river, giving them the house to themselves as Lisa was still at Fairfield sorting out some business issues.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" Lou asked, watching Jack take a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing's wrong, "Jack replied, "I just need to share with you what happened when I met with Val and Jesse today"

"you did what!" Amy said, her mouth remaining open, "why grandpa, I ….I…."

"shush now, "Jack replied, his tone a little strained, "Val called me and asked to meet, so I agreed, "

"what did she want?" Lou asked.

"she wanted me to get you to drop the charges against Jesse, "Jack said gently, seeing Amy's face flush.

"No Grandpa, I can't, he … he " she was a little perplexed that her grandfather would even entertain the idea.

"I know, I know, I told her as much, and I agree with you, "He said, as he rubbed his mustache, Amy could see he was holding something back.

"that's not all she said is it ?" Amy pushed

Jack signed, and shook his head, as he took another sip of his coffee, "I saw Jesse, well, what's left of Jesse, I have to say he's a bit of a mess, and he won't be bothering you again "

"and? " Amy said,

"Look, Amy, I don't agree with this, but I think you should be aware, they are planning to press charges against Ty as well, "

"he didn't do anything wrong, Grandpa!" Amy almost yelled, "he saved me"

"I know Amy, but this is what we are facing now, Jesse will only hold the charges against Ty, if…. You …."

Amy's' face went white, realizing what they were asking of her, "If I drop mine, " she looked at her grandfather who twisted his lip in annoyance, Lou also looking worried as she placed her hand on her forehead in concern. "so, your saying that to save Ty, I have to let Jesse go free. "

Lou signed and squeezed her hand, trying to give her support.

"Grandpa, that's not fair! he deserves to be charged for what he did!" Lou replied.

"I never said this was fair, "Jack replied, His eyes looking at Amy as she stared into the distance. His words still reverbing around her head.

"I told her it was your decision, but I don't think Ty will be ok with us pulling the charges just to save him either, he's got a good lawyer, supplied by his mother, they haven't charged him as of yet, and well, like you said, he was defending you, so they probably don't even have a case against him " he took a long breath and touched Amy on the shoulder, "I can't tell you what to do, but maybe discuss it with Ty, and go from there, "

Amy nodded, feeling sick in the stomach, this was not a decision she wanted to make at all. Jesse had violated her personal space twice. The first time she had chosen to let it go and simply move on. But this time. He was filled with malice. It was colder and more calculated, not just a drunken mistake. He needed to be held accountable. He needed to understand that he couldn't simply take what he wanted. Without consequence or reprimand.

Amy prided herself on being strong, she didn't want to be a victim. She wanted to stand up and be the girl who said that this kind of behavior was not ok.

To simply back down now, would mean what he did to her, was ok, was not significant enough to warrant outcry. And Amy knew Ty wouldn't allow her to make such a sacrifice simply to save him. She decided to talk to him about it once he was feeling better. But her mind, in its self-was made up. Jesse Stanton was never going to make her feel so vulnerable and violated ever again. He would pay for his actions and Amy was determined to see that he did.

to be continued


	15. The Prodigal Son Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Monday night came by rather quickly for Amy, Ty had spent most of the day in bed, and although he had spoken to her briefly when she brought him over his food, they really hadn't spent a lot of time together. Jack had insisted that Ty remain confined to the loft. Preferably in bed until at least Tuesday morning.

And although Ty didn't like being told what to do, in this case, with his head feeling the way it did, he didn't argue. The time he spent asleep and resting gave him time to recover. And the drugs that Doctor West had given him worked wonders. The buzzing and ringing in his ear faded and stopped, the purple bruise behind his left ear had shrunk in size and the headache now only really came into play when he moved too quickly or got up too fast. He smiled at the wood-paneled ceiling, happy to finally be able to focus on things again without the feeling of knitting needles being driven through his skull.

The police had also come to see him, asked him yet again more questions, getting him to retrace his statement and go through the sequence of events that lead to his full-on encounter with Jesse Stanton.

They told him that Jesse and his mother had come in also, to discuss the incident and that Jesse was claiming Ty had attacked him unprovoked. Using excessive force after he had a minor disagreement with his girlfriend.

Ty hadn't reacted, visibly, knowing an outburst would simply make things worse. Although under the blankets his hands were curled tightly into fists. He remained calm. Listening to the allegations made at him and answering questions where he could.

Amy sat at his side. Cooperating where she could. Her version of the birthday party also documented and categorized.

It all finally came to a close on Monday night, when Jack received a call, telling him that the charges that were raised against Ty had been dropped due to lack of evidence to corroborate the charges. They would henceforth not be pursuing Ty on any charges regarding Jesse or his injuries.

Ty rubbed his face, when Jack informed him, a look of disbelief in his green eyes. For once, the truth had set him free. He had spoken to Amy about Val's offer to her previously and told her to stand by the charges, knowing that somehow, he would be ok. And here it was, on that Monday night, sitting up slightly in his bed, his vision now restored, the pain in his head finally quiet. The tables had finally turned. He had been vindicated. And for once, he wasn't painted as the bad guy. His gamble at being honest and holding nothing back had paid off. And he couldn't have been happier.

"you look better tonight" Amy smiled as she came up the loft stairs, passing her grandfather as he smiled at her as he went back down. She carried Ty's dinner, covered with a cloth as per her usual routine over the last few days while he had been recovering.

"I feel better, "Ty smiled softly, "Jack tell you the good news, "

Amy nodded and gave him a huge smile, knowing how happy the news had made her when she found out he wasn't being charged.

"Now, all we need is for Jesse to be found guilty and we can finally put an end to this nightmare," Amy said, her smile dropping slightly at the thought of it all. She placed the tray on the table and came over to Ty as he held out his hand to her, taking her's as she approached and pulling her into a quick kiss. It was an innocent and sweet kiss, simple and earnest. His smile shining through his green eyes as he tapped the bed next to him, wanting her to sit down.

"did they say when his court date is?" he asked, not wanting to push it, as he knew Amy still had memories that haunted her about that night and what had almost happened to her.

"next month, supposedly, " she said softly, "his lawyer asked if I'd be willing to make a deal, to avoid a conviction, "

"what kind of deal, " Ty asked, his voice gentle, not wanting to let his annoyance at Jesses attempt to wiggle out of the noose show through.

"Well, They said he would plead guilty and have to attend a programme for offenders, and pay compensation and such, "

"with no jail time?" Ty enquired, his hand rubbing hers in his.

She nodded, "no jail time, but he would be gone for over a year, the programme is in Brittish Columbia at a locked facility."She looked into Tys eyes, seeing his look of contemplation. His anger and hatred towards Jesse and his want for him to pay. But he also knew how badly Amy wanted to put all this sordid mess behind her.

"it sounds like your considering it?" he smiled, giving her the in way she needed to express how she felt.

"maybe, I …. I hate him Ty, but I don't want to see him destroyed either. This programme may help him. And this way he would be gone and with the restraining order as well, I could, well, "she stopped looking at her lap, hoping he understood.

"you could move on, "he said, his words finishing her sentence for her.

Amy nodded, "Please don't be mad at me, I just don't want to be the person who destroys someone's life because of one moment in time. "

Ty leaned forward and touched her cheek, the bruise now gone from her soft skin. He gave her a soft smile "you Amy Fleming are amazing, I wish I saw the world the way you do. This idiot attacked you, and you want to give him a second, no third chance. To help him see his mistake. "Ty pressed his lips to hers, his kiss warm and calm, "you have such a big heart, "

She smiled at him. Her hand touching his left ear, seeing him flinch slightly.

"I haven't made up m mind just yet, but I justed wanted to tell you, so you knew what was going on" She pulled her self a little closer to him. Sitting near his hip, her leg curled under herself.

"I won't say I think it's the right decision because I think he deserves jail time for what he did. But If this is what you want, I will back your call, " He grabbed the water bottle next to his bed and took a swig of it, his smile showing her he understood her reasoning.

"Hows the head now,"Amy asked, trying to change the subject. Her real reason for wanting to talk to him had nothing at all to do with Jesse or the party. She had other things playing on a loop in her head. Things that needed clarification.

"Its good," He said, "pains gone, as long as I don't move to quick, the bump is still there, but not as big" HE lifted his hand to touch it, showing her it wasn't as tender anymore.

"Well, As of tomorrow morning, your off bed rest, so maybe you can join me for my special breakfast Lous making me,"

"special, "he teased, "whys Tuesday so special?"

Amy looked away bashfully, knowing he was playing with her, "you know, " she grinned, "because it's my …."

"Oh, yes, your birthday, "he said, his voice animated, as his hand covered his eyes in mocked forgetfulness, "I had completely forgotten about that,"

"stop it, "she pouted, her lip pocked out in protest.

He laughed and sat, up, the blankets around his waist as he smiled at her. She still blew his mind with her natural beauty, he could sit and watch her all day and never get tired of it.

"stop staring at me" Amy whispered, feeling a little embarrassed. She could feel the intensity in his eyes, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Well, now that I can actually see you clearly, "he grinned, "I can't help but stare, you are beautiful"

Amy felt her cheeks flush once again, the compliments catching her by surprise. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. This was the Ty hardly anyone ever got to see, he kept this side of him hidden from view most of the time. Not sharing it with the world at large.

"Ty, "she finally said, sucking up as much dutch courage as she could muster. She had to ask him about what he had said when he laid down on her bed after he nearly collapsed in the bathroom. He had told her something that had completely taken her off guard. And Amy needed to know if he remembered it and if he actually meant it.

His eyes watched her, waiting for her to go on, his handsome face perfectly framed by that ever so soft, brown hair.

"when you were in my room, on Sunday, after your shower, "she said nervously,

"ahuh, when I nearly passed out, "he replied,

"you were pretty out of it, the pain in your head and all, but you…" she stopped not knowing if she should go on.

Ty looked a little confused, he didn't remember much of that part of the morning, apart from coming home after his hospital visit with Jack, and then taking a shower.

"what,?" he asked, looking a little worried by her stall, "did I do something ? or say something? Please tell me I didn't embarrass myself"

Amy looked up at him, her eyes big and blue, "Do you remember anything about that time?"

Ty looked into space, trying to recall the period she was talking about., His memories a little fuzzy. "I remember my head hurting, and being really tired, you …." he stopped letting it rerun through his mind"you came into the bathroom, with my clothes, "he stopped, his eyebrow-raising, "you watched me get dressed in the mirror"

Amy dropped her mouth in protest, her face looking wronged, "I…I did not!" she retorted, "I turned away"

"ahuh, "he grinned, letting the innuendo sit between them.

"I did!" Amy defended again, "It wasn't like that, not really " her smile crept across her face, knowing he had caught her out. "what else do you remember?"

"well, I remember you helping me to your room, and then laying down, Then Tim, he was there?"

Ty looked confused, not recalling how Tim had become part of the picture, "he was asking me things and shook my hand" Ty held up his hand and looked at her, a little confused as he tried to piece it all together.

"and that's it? Nothing else, "she pushed, "you don't recall talking to me, or …."

Ty rubbed his face, hoping to hell he hadn't done something foolish when in a distressed and disoriented state.

What did I say?" he asked, looking worried, his hand taking hers quickly a soft confused smile on his handsome face.

"It doesn't matter, you were out of it, and just saying bits and pieces, it doesn't matter, "she lied, wanting and hoping in her heart he had recalled his words. But seeing now, that maybe they were just a byproduct of his injury.

"Amy, come on, "Ty persisted, "I said something to you that's got you all in a flap, tell me what it was?" He grabbed her around the waist and tickled her, making her break into convulsions of laughter and giggles.

Amy fought his hands off quickly getting to her feet and moving out of his reach. Seeing his smile follow her, a look of expectancy in his green eyes.

"come on Amy!" he laughed, "what did I say to you ?"

Amy took a few deep breathes, trying to regain her composure, she stood near the table now, Tys eyes on her as he pulled himself up further into a seated position on the bed, His grey tee stretching over his chest as it rose and fell with each breath.

He was contemplating getting up and challenging her, but as he was only in his boxers and a sleeping tee since he had been in bed for the last 28 hours or so, he didn't think it appropriate to just stand there half dressed before her. It wasn't that Ty was shy about his body or how he looked. He had always been well received by the female persuasion. It was more the fact that Jack had an innate ability to just pop in to see him and it would be hard to explain away being half dressed in front of his granddaughter.

"your dinner is getting cold," Amy said with a smile as she brought the tray over to him, placing it on his lap and then sitting at the end of his bed. His eyes watching her. Still wanting answers.

"I said something stupid, didn't I?" he asked again, "I was out of my head Amy, please don't take anything I said as real, I was in pain, and confused, it was all muddled up" He saw her smile drop at his words. Realizing suddenly that whatever it was that he had shared with her must really have shaken her up. For her smile was gone now and he was terrified his loose lips had hurt her somehow.

"Amy, please, come on, don't look like that, "he pleaded, "just tell me, so I can apologize for whatever stupid thing I said to you"

Amy dropped her head, her eyes now on her hands as she fiddled with the blanket at the end of his bed. How could she tell him now, he had denounced it, said it was a mistake, told her he was confused and it was not true. Those three little words that had given her such joy now tore at her heart. Had they really only been a side effect of his pain?

"It wasn't stupid, "she said in the softest of whispers, "well, it wasn't to me anyway, "

Ty pursed his lips, seeing this was going from bad to worse, and put the tray on the side of the bed. He scooted forward, taking the sheets and blankets with him, so he was kneeling before her now, his hands taking hers as he tried to get her to look up at him.

"tell me" he whispered, "please, it must have been pretty bad to have affected you this much"

Amy took a breath and finally looked up at him. Her big blue eyes latching onto his green eyes and holding them together as she swallowed and opened her mouth.

"you said … you loved me"

Ty's eyes blinked, and his bottom lip opened to respond, his mind in a sudden state of flux. He swallowed, and rubbed his hand across his jaw, trying to recall the moment. His cheeks flushing slightly at the gravity of what he had shared with her.

Amy could feel the twang of pain in her chest growing, she so wanted him to acknowledge what he had said and to tell her it was true. That he did love her, that he did want her. But he was just sitting there, in stunned silence. Like the wind had been knocked from his sails.

"Um…." Was the best Ty could muster.

"Its ok, "she whispered, trying to repair the damage, she cursed herself for not simply letting it go. She had shocked him. He was like a deer caught in the head lights. His mouth still slightly open as he blinked and tried to pull it all together into some sort of clarity. "Its ok, I get it, You didn't mean it, it was the pain like you said, you were confused, " She was giving him a way out, a way to redeem himself, save face and take back the words that she so wanted to hear pass his lips.

"No, Um, "he stammered, "NO….. I…."He stopped and put his hands over his mouth still completely shocked by the revelation.

"I …I … I should go, let you have your dinner and …"Amy went to get up But Ty quickly grabbed her hands again. stopping her.

"No…. Amy, No… " he took a breath and gave her half a smile, his eyes on the bedspread, as his mind put the pieces into place. "It wasn't the pain, I … "

He shut his eyes and settled his breathing knowing he was botching this up. He could feel the tremor in Amy's hands as he slowly took another breath and opened his eyes. Now calm and back in control.

"Amy, "he said softly, his voice now steady and earnest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just. "

Amy kept her eyes from him again, fearing his words. "you didn't mean it, it was a mistake" she said.

"No," Ty replied, his head shaking slowly, his eyes now looking at her as his hand pulled her's back to his once again. "It wasn't a mistake, it wasn't the pain talking, It's just I have…" he stopped again. feeling foolish.

Amy chewed her lip, fearing his rejection, "I understand, I was surprised when you said it, I didn't know what to think"

Ty's lip curled, a slight smile on his features as he pushed air out of his mouth and then steadied his resolve for the final time,"It surprised me to, I can't believe I actually said that "he swallowed and decided to just let it out, he had nothing to lose now. " not that I wouldn't say it, but Its just I've never said that to anyone before, "

It was Amy's turn to blink now, she looked at him, in dismay, "you've had girlfriends though? and you've never?"

Ty slowly shook his head, his smile a little rye. "yes, I've had girlfriends, I've dated, but no, I've never said that to any girl before, "he rubbed his jaw, his heart was out in the open now and he felt vulnerable and exposed. It scared him to think he had shown her so much of his heart. He didn't normally let people in, Ty had learned not too if he did, he always ended up getting hurt. He couldn't even remember the last time he had used those words, not even with his parents. Love didn't come easily to him. It was something that had been denied to him since he was a small child. And the thought that somehow, he had let those words out, while in a state of panic and dismay, terrified him.

A silence fell between them as they both absorbed what had happened, Amy, now not sure, if he meant to say those words to her now, and Ty, still slightly perplexed with himself for even feeling that way or expressing it.

"Im going to go, "Amy finally said, cutting the weirdness between them and deciding to protect her own heart and let it go. He obviously wasn't ready to actually admit his feelings, if at all he had any for her in the first place. So rather than torment the wound any further, she did the only thing she could. She tried to retreat and leave the challenge for another day.

Amy stood up and turned to the stairs, her feet moving quickly, as she heard the bed move and then footsteps behind her. As her boots hit the first step, she felt his hand on her arm, causing her to look back up at him as he locked eyes with hers. Ty didn't say a word, he simply held her shoulders and turned her back around, gently pulling her into his embrace and holding her close, his lips finding hers and giving her a kiss that took her breath away.

He held her there, the link between them growing as his arms encircled her and held her heart to his. Amys feet losing contact with the floor as he picked her up and moved her away from the stairs. That kiss, that moment in time was a turning point for Ty, standing there, his arms around her, Amy's arms around him, he had never felt anything so pure and right in all his life. He broke the kiss for a split second, taking a breath, his eyes opening to once again catch hers as he leaned in again, the connection renewed, his mouth interlocking with hers as he let the feelings he hid inside flow through him. Ty realized in that tender moment, that she was the one thing he had been searching for, for so long. That one piece of his life that had alluded him.

He stepped back again, his chest heaving, standing in front of her in his sleep tee and boxers, his eyes on the floor. His heart and soul exposed and open to her.

Amy took a breath, the kiss had made her shudder and quake inside. He had never kissed her like that before. It was pure and unadulterated. It was like he was giving her himself, every piece of his heart, now was in her hands.

"Ty I" she whispered, her voice lost as she looked at him, not knowing what to say, even if there was anything to express how he had just made her feel.

Ty lifted his eyes from the floor and looked directly at her, his face now showing his true self, no bravado, no game face, no disguise, no rich kid, party boy, or him. A boy who stood before a girl, hoping that she would love him as much as he knew now, he loved her.

"I love you," he said softly, his eyes a little moist as the words passed his lips, "I….do. I can't explain it or even justify it. But….. I do, …. I Love you "

It was like a revelation to him as he gave a slight chuckle, proud of himself for actually putting it into words. He stepped back a little, trying to regroup, gain some perspective, his green eyes flicking back to Amy as he saw her smile start to grow on her lips.

"I …. Think ….. I love you too" she said softly, her smile growing as did her confidence.

"you think ?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her,

"no,…"Amy corrected, coming forward quickly and wrapping her arms around his neck, as she pushed him back onto the sofa. Her lips locking to his and kissing him again as she straddled his lap once he was seated. "No, I know, I love you, Ty Borden "

And she kissed him again, her hands on his cheeks as she let the kiss slide from innocents into passionate, her tongue finding his as they danced together.

They kissed and made out, enjoying the closeness and the final realization that their connection was so much more than just attraction. Ty's hands on her body as she let him explore. He never took it too far though, although his thoughts betrayed him wanting more than he knew he should take. Having Amy so close and available was tempting him well past Jacks imposed boundaries. Making his want for her next to impossible for him to ignore or hide.

Their moment was broken when a call from the bottom of the stairs, broke the magic and startled them both. Sending them crashing back to reality. Amy heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly slipped off of Ty's lap and rolled on to the couch next to him. Suddenly realizing he was only in his underwear. She flew across the room and grabbed a blanket that hung over the armchair, throwing it at Ty as he wrapped it around his legs and took a few deep breaths to calmed himself. All that heavy petting and foreplay had caused more than a bit of heat inside of him to rise. He rubbed his face and shut his eyes, taking a few long slow inhales as Jacks hat was seen coming up the stairs. His eyes falling on Ty, sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket as Amy brought him over his dinner tray.

"Hey Jack, "Ty smiled nervously, his eyes flicking to Amy as she smiled a big smile at her grandfather,

"hey, "Jack replied, eyeing them off cautiously, not sure if he had walked in on anything more than a friendly exchange.

"Lou was wondering where you were Amy, it's been a while since you came to give Ty his dinner." Jack came into the loft, his suspicions still raised.

"We were Just talking Grandpa, you know, about Jesse and the charges, and other stuff. " Amy exclaimed, returning to the lounge area and sitting down next to Ty, she looked casual and relaxed. "we kinda lost track of time"

"I can see that, "Jack said, giving her a soft smile. " you're looking good, up and about I see"

Ty nodded, as he stabbed a piece of lasagna with his fork, "yeah, thought I'd try sitting up for a bit. You know, find my feet so to speak, "

"don't rush it, son, "Jack warned, "the doc said at least 38 hours in bed, And I think you should take it nice and slow " He hung on the last few words a little longer than Ty was comfortable with.

"Im feeling good Jack, no pain, no dizziness, and I'm taking my meds, "Ty rebutted, not wanting to get up and move in his present state of in itself would be impossible to explain ending with Jack reaching for his shotgun he was sure.

"I've asked Ty if he wants to join us tomorrow for my birthday breakfast If he's up for it of course." she gave him a cheeky smile, seeing his cheeks flush a bit as he took another mouthful of food,

"I don't know Amy, it may be a little too soon to …." Jack replied,

"I'm feeling fine Jack, If Amy comes over and walks back with me, I think I'll be good to go, "Ty suggested.

Jack rolled his mustache with his fingers, considering the offer "hows about, you get some rest tonight, and we see how the morning finds you, if you're still feeling good, then I'll come get you myself, "

"Grandpa I can …" Amy started, but Jack warning glace silenced the little blonde as she sat quietly on the sofa.

"let's wait and see ok" Jack repeated, "Lisa and I moved our flights to tomorrow afternoon, but Im thinking it might be too soon to leave Ty without assistance. "

"Grandpa, he will have me and Lou, please stop worrying, we will all be fine. You and Lisa need to take this trip, that broodstock in important for this deal with the investors Lisa was visiting from Japan next month"

Ty looked at Amy, and smiled, she did know her stuff when it came to the horse business.

"Ok, Ok, we will see, we rescheduled once already, so I think we may lose our booking fee if we postpone again. "Amy could tell Jack was thinking it over, and even though a few things had happened to derail her evening plans with Ty that Soraya and she had put together. She still had full intention of seeing them through. Especially now, he had declared his love for her. In Amy's eyes, this was now the perfect time to cement their bond and show Ashley and all her doubters that Ty was and would always be, her man.

"ok, well, you get some rest, Amy, I think you should come back to the house with me now, let Ty get some sleep, " Jack said, walking towards the stairs, turning to look back at her when she didn't move,

"I'll be down in second Grandpa, "Amy smiled, getting up and taking Ty's finished tray. Placing it carefully on the coffee table before her.

Jack nodded and headed down the steps, Amy looking after him and once convinced he was gone, she quickly ran over to Ty and climbed back onto his lap, making him suck in a quick breath and look up at her, his hands on the small of her back. Amy kissed his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his nose, eyes ears. Smothering him a rapid succession of little nips and pecks. Ty chuckling under the assault, but loving it.

"I've got to go" Amy whispered, her lips yet again on his as she pecked his over and over again, short rapid kisses meant to tantalize and tempt him. Ty's temperature was rising, her body on his, her kisses tormenting him beyond belief. He so wanted to throw her down onto the sofa and has his way with her. But as always, the ever-present scowl of Jack Bartlett flashed through his head. Dampening that fire and keeping his sensibilities. He felt to deeply for Amy to not want to spoil it by rushing this along. Every relationship he'd ever had with a girl was physical, never emotional, so this was a new feeling for him and he had to admit, he kinda liked it.

"I'm" Kiss "going "kiss kiss" to " kiss kiss "go" Amy teased, feeling his mouth desperately trying to latch into hers and engage as well, her quick little kisses only allowing contact for a few seconds.

She heard him groan with annoyance as she got up, his green eyes on her as she grabbed the tray and headed for the stairs.

Ty rubbed his face and leaned back on the sofa pulling his feet up so he was practically laying down. "thanks for that, do you actually think Im going to get any sleep now at all?"

Amy chuckled and blew him a kiss for the top of the stairs, nearly dropping the dinner tray when she did,

Ty reached up as if catching her airborne offering, pressing his hand to his lips as she grinned.

"see you in the morning, " he said, as she took a few steps down the stairs.

"Night Ty, "Amy called gently, her head turned one last time as she smiled at him with those big baby blues. "I love you"

He grinned, the warm feeling returning to his chest again at the sound of those three simple little words.

"I love you too"

to be continued


	16. The Prodigal Son Chapter 16

_**A/N: I dont own Heartland or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them and hearing what you guys get out of my stories.**_

 _ **Although I do on occasion consider suggestions to further my story line, I do stay true to my plot lines and sub lines. However, if you notice that I may have included a suggestion from a reviewer, its usually because that's the way I was heading anyways. The Jesse sub-plot is just that, a sub -plot, its a series of events that are used to build the bond between Ty and Amy. Something substantial to connect them.(trust me as this progresses, they are going to need that bond!) The main plot is still in the works, with many threads of this story still to be woven together.**_

 _ **At the moment I'm setting up the mainframe, the relationships and the bedrock.**_

 _ **Stay tuned folks, this is going to be a bumpy ride.!**_

 _ **Enjoy and thanks again for reading!**_

 **Chapter 16**

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone chorused to a bashful Amy as she stood next to her grandpa at the head of the table.

Lou had outdone herself, there were three-egg omelets with back bacon, wild mushrooms, and cheese with home fries on the side, whole wheat toast with churned butter curls. Her second option consisted of poached eggs, with valbella Pork sausage, and for the one who needed the sweeter start to the day, Amy's personal favorite, Buttermilk pancakes, with whipped maple butter and crispy bacon bits.

All topped off with hot coffee and fresh fruit, the birthday table looked so inviting Amy couldn't hide her smile and excitement.

"wow Lou!" she said, as the smell of the extravaganza assaulted her senses, "this is amazing!"

"well, it's your birthday, and I thought I'd spoil you, "Lou grinned, giving her a gentle hug,

They were all there, all the people Amy held dear, Jack and Lou, Mallory, (who had helped with the breakfast set up) and Tim and Scott.

Amy looked around the room, not knowing what to say, her eyes skipping over the empty seat next to where she was standing. Ty hadn't yet joined them, and she would have been lying if that didn't worry her slightly. Especially after what they had declared to each other the night before.

She tried to push her insecurities away, not wanting to believe that maybe he had rethought his proclamation. Maybe, after sleeping on it, the declaration of love for her had actually been rescinded.

Jack noticed her eyes stall on the empty chair as everyone sat down to eat, he gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, pulling her blue eyes to his.

"stop fretting ok, I saw him earlier, he said he'd be here" he whispered into her ear, Amy giving him a gentle nod in acknowledgment.

She went to sit down but stopped as she heard the mudroom door, Jack smiling as Ty slowly walked through into the kitchen. He saw all the eyes turn his way, but there was only one set that he truly wanted to connect with.

"see" Jack grinned, as Amy quickly ran over to him, stopping before she hugged him, making sure he was ok. This was, after all the first time since Monday morning that he had been on his feet for more than a few minutes at a time. He looked good, his color was back in his face, and the bruises, although still visible, had lost most of their anger. He still moved kind of slow, but Amy was putting that down to unsureness rather than medical reasons. As he did seem to be in better spirits than she had seen him in a while.

He was in his favorite faded blue jeans with his motorcycle boots and a dark blue long sleeve tee. That hugged his chest and arms perfectly. Showing off that toned and muscular physic.

"Hey, "Amy smiled, as he smiled at her, holding his arms out and offering her a hug, which she happily accepted.

"happy birthday, "he said softly into her ear, letting his arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

"Ty, "Jack said with a grin, "come and sit down, have some of this wonderful soirée that Lou had cooked up. We've got enough to feed an Army!"

Ty grinned at the old man and nodded to the other table inhabitants. Tim, lifting his hand in acknowledgment and pointing to the empty chair next to Amy's.

"Wow, Lou," Ty smiled, his green eyes taking in the feast before him. "you have really outdone yourself!"

Lou poured him a coffee, and placed it on the table, her pride in her efforts showing in her smile.

They all ate and talked, enjoying the morning and the bounty before them, Ty feeling like he had never really felt before. It was a weird feeling. These people had opened their hearts to him without question. And he never really understood what it felt like to be part of a family. He couldn't hide the smile that radiated across his face as Lou placed an omelet on his plate. His hand on Amy's thigh under the table.

Once breakfast was done, and all were suitably satisfied. Ty went for a walk with Amy along the pond, down to where the old boat rested in the tall pond grass. His hand firmly curled around hers as the morning sun warmed their backs as it bounced off the water.

"So, Birthday girl, "he said, "what would you like to do today? I'm all yours until around two when I have to go and see Lisa for a bit at Fairfield.

"Amy snuggled into his side, knowing Jack and Lisa were flying out around 4 pm that night, her curiosity raised as to why Lisa had summoned Ty to Fairfield beforehand.

"you shouldn't be working yet, the doctor said to take it easy," She asked.

"I'm not working, "he replied, "I'm just checking out some papers for her in regard to the stock from my dad, it seems the first shipment of brood stock are heading in to Fairfield next Friday, so, she just wants to make sure that the Montana team are aware of how she wants it handled."

"so you're advising her?" Amy smiled, "had a promotion have we, no longer the hired hand, you climbing that corporate ladder?"

Ty chuckled, "No, I'm still Jack's lacky, just now I get to help out in other ways too, seems my understanding of how my dad works is invaluable"

"They walked along a little further but heard the calling of a familiar young voice, the two of them stopping arm in arm as Mallory ran up behind them.

"next time maybe tell a girl when you go off for a walk hey, so she doesn't have to run around like a loon looking for you two!" Mallory was puffed out as she took a few deep breaths, looking at Ty and Amy with a perplexed look.

"you could have just waited till we came back!" Amy challenged "when I said we were going for a walk, I meant 'we' were going for a walk, it wasn't an invitation!"

Mallory gave Amy a curt look of annoyance and then directed her gaze at Ty.

"So Lisa said she will be leaving soon, and that if you wanted to go with her now, you could then have the rest of the day to yourself,"

Ty looked at Amy and waited for a look of approval, seeing her nod and then kiss his cheek, "go, we can do something when you get back, "she smiled,

Ty gave her a friendly smile and kissed her back, then started to walk back towards the main house, Mallory and Amy watching him go.

"he's soo hot," Mallory said under her breath, suddenly becoming aware of Amy's eyes on her. "well, he is, look at that, he's pure perfection"

Amy chuckled and hit Mallory on the shoulder in jest. As her eyes fell onto the water of the pond, the sun painting patterns across its surface.

* * *

Ty spent a few hours with Lisa, checking the documentation on the four broodmares that Lucky Quarters was sending from Montana to Fairfield. He returned to Heartland after ten and found Amy in the barn office, setting out the training schedule for the training team. Even though It was her birthday, A working Ranch is a working Ranch and that meant that there were still things to be done, horses to care for and clients to service.

She looked up when she felt his eyes watching her from the doorway that lead to the barn.

"Hey, you're back," She said with a soft smile, Mark, one of the training team turning also, and giving Ty a nod. "I'll be done in a sec ok, "

Ty gave her an understanding smile as he walked over to the spare chair in the office and sat down, letting his back rock the chair into a recline as he watched her discuss the training schedule with Mark.

"so We need to move Bundi on to a higher energy routine ok, more loping and pen work, his owner will be back on the 26th and they will want to see some progress. "

Mark nodded, pointing to another client's chart, "and Summer Runner, do I get him vetted to be sure?"

"yes, tell Scott, we will also need to check his diet, and then see what we can do from there, "Amy explained, seeing TY out of the corner of her eye as he smiled at her.

"Now I've set the schedule to 5 runs in the round pen each day for this week, Clients open day is Saturday as per the norm, so please ensure all people participating in the day are here by 6:30 am for set up and job allocation. We need one staff member at each location set on the day. That means one trainer or assistant at each activity. Don't forget the head mics and the sound amps. "

Mark Nodded in agreeance and headed out the door, as Amy turned her chair to Ty who still was watching her, although his smile had broadened,

"what are you looking at me like that for" Amy protested,

"you're quite the tyrant when you're in set up mode" he grinned

"No Im not, "she retorted, "Im just organized, that's all, how was Fair Field?"

"good, good, Lisa is packing, and Jack will be heading out soon, there leaving for the airport around 4 I think" He replied

Amy came over to Ty as he reclined in the old wooden office chair, she stood directly in front of him as let her thighs come into contact with his knees.

"so, I got a call from my lawyers this morning," Ty said quietly,

"what did they want?" Amy was intrigued now, they hadn't charged Ty for Jesse's injuries, even though Jesse had pushed for it.

"well, "Ty said in a controlled tone, "you know those idiots who hit me"

She nodded. Giving him an encouraging look to go on with his story.

"Well, it seems they decided that their friendship with Jesse Stanton wasn't worth 5 years in jail," he replied reaching up to her and touching her hips. Letting her take a seat on his lap.

"they turned on him didn't they," she asked, looking a little intrigued.

Ty nodded, his hand on her thigh, "yes, they did, "

Amy looked at her hands, "so he's going to be charged? For telling them to hurt you?"

"Amy, he has to be held accountable for what he did, you have to see that, "Ty said softly, "I know you wanted to give him a chance, to get help and all, and I understand that I do, But he's dangerous Amy, "Ty touched her cheek, "He assaulted you! twice!"

Ty searched Amy's eyes, hoping she could see the seriousness of what Jesse had attempted.

"I know, but he was drunk and I…."

"Amy!" Ty took her shoulders in his hands and stood up, making her stand before him "That's no excuse Amy, he is an arse hole who thinks his name and his family give him the right to take anything he wants, "

Amy nodded, not knowing what to say. She knew Jesse should pay for what he did, not only to her but to Ty, he had been seriously injured at Jesse's hand.

"The RCMP is charging him now too,?" She said, seeing Ty nod and knowing that now, the plea they had offered her really didn't matter anymore.

"how about we just push all this ugliness away and enjoy the rest of your birthday hey, "he said quickly, pulling Amy's eyes up to his and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I've been cooped up for days, you wanna take a drive? go have some fun"

Amy smiled and gave him an excited nod. Spending some alone time with TY was so much better than worrying about Jesse and his uncertain future.

Ty grinned and took her hand, leading her to his wrangler, where he opened the door and helped her inside.

Soon they were barreling down the main highway, the top down on the jeep, Amy's hair flying in the breeze and they headed towards Calgary.

* * *

Their afternoon was spent in downtown Calgary where Ty showed Amy what in meant to have the world as your playground. He parked his jeep and took her on the fastest most exhilarating speed tour of a city he was yet to experience. Amy was his tour guide, and she soon saw how his life had no boundaries when it came to his notoriety and fame and family name. She pointed to the Calgary Tower, giving him a nudge as he nodded at her in agreement, His hand grabbing hers as they disappeared inside. After a quick and brief discussion with the tour guide in the lobby, Ty and Amy were escorted happily to the main lift, where they got a private tour of the amazing views at the top of the tower.

Amy wrapped her fingers around Tys as they looked out over downtown Calgary from their 191-meter high vantage point. They stood together on the observation deck, Ty's arms around her as they experienced the 360degree views. The bustling city below them and the Rocky Mountains in the distance. Amy trembled as the took the challenge to stand on the glass floor, looking down nervously at the city streets below.

"You hungry?" Ty asked, his head snuggling into her shoulder as he kissed her cheek,

"a little" she said, enjoying how his arms had encompassed her, she felt so safe when he held her.

"let's go, then "Ty whispered, once again pulling her gently behind him and taking her back into the elevator. They got off at the 155 Meter mark, Ty handing the concierge at the door some cash as he once again exchanged some quick words with the doorman, who instantly got a sparkle in his dark eyes when he realized who Ty was. He nodded and quickly motioned for a waiter to approach them. Ty posing with the man for a quick promotional shot with the restaurant name in the picture.

Sky 360 Restaurant and Lounge was opulent and classy, it offered its guests a full view of the city through its glass-paned walls as it revolved once every 45 minutes around the tower. Ty and Amy were shown to one of the many tables near the window wall and Ty gave, the ever gentleman, pulled out Amy's chair for her as she sat down.

"this is amazing Ty, "Amy smiled, "but really, you didn't need to go to so much trouble, "

"nothing is too much trouble for your 17th birthday lunch," He grinned, "order whatever you want, "

"Ty," Amy protested, she wasn't used to living so carefree an unrestricted. Heartland was doing well, as to was Amy in regard to her financial standing, but she was nowhere near the kind of excess Ty was used to.

"Anything!" He said with a big smile, "it's your birthday, enjoy it"

They ordered and watched the view as Ty's hand held hers on the table, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The feeling she gave him made him feel alive inside.

They dined on Alberta Beef Burgers, with lettuce, tomato, swiss cheese, onion rings, and bacon.

Snacking on warm Italian flatbreads, spicy capicola, genoa salami, tomatoes and basil arugula, All washed down with soda pop and a single glass of champagne. Which Ty shared happily with Amy when the waiters were not looking.

After their scrumptious lunch, they walked back through the city streets, taking in the ambiance. Enjoying each other's company until they returned to the jeep and headed back to Heartland. Amy wanting to see Jack and Lisa before they flew out to France.

Ty had slowed a little by the time they got back, he still wasn't a hundred percent and all the activity after being on bedrest had zapped his energy levels somewhat. He walked into the main house with Amy and saw Jack and Lisa in the sitting room, putting their luggage together.

"Hey, "Jack smiled, coming over to Amy and giving her a hug, "I was worried I wouldn't see you before we left, "

Lisa came over to Ty seeing his happy yet tired expression, and touched his shoulder, "you look like you need a lay down" she whispered to him, Ty turning in to her and giving her an appreciative smile for her concern.

"I'm good, "he said, watching Amy interact with Jack, his eyes never leaving her,

"Maybe a movie and some popcorn, in front of the fire, "Lisa suggested, giving him a way to get the rest he needed but avoiding disappointing the birthday girl.

"well, we better get moving or we are going to miss this flight, "Lisa said loudly as Jack grabbed their bags and they said their final farewells, Jack giving Amy instructions on certain things regarding Heartlands day to day and that Caleb would be head hand until they returned.

They waved them off as Lisa's SUV rolled on down the drive, Amy with her arm around Ty's waist as they walked back inside.

Ty took Lisa's advice, and after taking his medication for his injuries, they both curled up on the couch and watched a movie, Amy's head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

It was late afternoon when Lou got home, she had been out for the afternoon running errands and getting the cabins cleaned up after checkouts at the dude ranch.

Amy heard the mudroom door and looked up to notice Ty had fallen asleep next to her, his head reclining back against the back of the couch as he slept. His face relaxed and calm. Amy slid out from under his arm and walked into the kitchen to see her sister, leaving him to rest.

"Awww Amy, "Lou cooed, "you wore him out" Lou shot her a cheeky smile

"we had lunch at the Tower in Calgary, it was amazing "she shared,

"Wow, Fancy!, "Lou smiled, then suddenly looked like she remembered something , she dug around in one of her many shopping bags and passed a few magazines to Amy, "look at these, a few are not very nice, but there's also a couple that paints him as a white knight hero, "

Amy looked at the media in her hands, the images that were scattered all over the pages. It was from the party night, snaps and bad photos of Ty mainly, charging in and grabbing Jesse, the ensuing fight, and then the police taking them away.

"I don't know how he handles this, "Lou said, "especially when they get it completely wrong! like that one"

Amy looked at the magazine Lou was referring too and chewed her lip in disappointment.

 _{Borden Brawl! Ty Borden has given the small town of Hudson Alberta a taste of his bad attitude after the local police were called to break up a full-on punch out at a local diner which was holding a private function. This time, the notorious party boy was scene antagonizing one of the guests, a prominent local rancher's son after Borden allegedly tried to steal a dance from his longtime girlfriend. The young man in question has reportedly filed assault charges against Borden and so too has the young woman who he allegedly has been harassing. A source at the event said, that Borden was out of control, and could have easily killed the young man he attacked. We tried to speak to Borden and his camp, but they refused to comment. With no statement yet released. }_

Amy looked at the images, they were of Jesse and her dancing, shots obviously from people's phones and then of Ty grabbing Jesse and hitting him.

"that's not what happened, how can they write total lies, "Amy asked in a quiet whisper.

"It sells stories, Amy, "A low voice said behind her, making her turn to see Ty leaning in the door frame, his phone in his hand. "The public want their pound of flesh and they don't really care whether it's true or not"

"not all of them are bad, "Lou interjected, "this one is rather nice, "she handed the magazine to Ty who reluctantly flicked through the pages, "white knight, "he said flatly with a resigned smile, Throwing the glossy pages onto the table and rubbing his chin.

"Ty, it doesn't matter, "Amy tried to soothe him.

"It does to me, especially when they slander you, "Ty rebutted,

The two girls looked at him in confusion as he leaned forward and flicked through the pages stopping at a full page spread of Amy, at the party, talking with Jesse, as well as images from the fair, the Ferris wheel and some of her publicity shots taken for Heartland "

"Oh, MY!" Amy breathed, picking it up and seeing the Article Title that was splashed across the images.

 _{Mystery Girl or temptress, Is this love of a Country Siren or is she playing Borden at his own game. }_

Lou pulled the magazine from Amy's fingers and read the article out loud.

 _{Ty Borden, only son of the famous Lilly Borden was once again in the limelight after being arrested for brawling at a closed private party in Hudson Alberta this weekend. The fight supposedly over the love of a girl, a county beauty by the name of Amy Fleming, Famous in her own right locally for her horse whispering talents at the local Equestrian Rehabilitation Centre Heartland. This blonde beauty has been seen on numerous occasions with the young heir to the Borden name and fortune. With sightings at the local events like the summer fair where they posed for photos and stole a kiss on the Ferris wheel. But all is not as it seems according to inside sources, naming Miss Fleming as a lot more than just a simple country beauty. With Borden being completely under this vixen's spell. Concerns are raised for the young heartthrob and his family fortune. Will she win and tame this Batboy, not only claiming his heart_ but his _fortune or will this end in tears and lawsuits like all his previous loves? Could this be a play for the young Borden's hand? Is this the start of more trouble for Lilly and her wayward son? Or this this karma for all his past love indiscretions.}_

"so Im a vixen and I'm after your money too!" Amy said with a small perplexed smile, amazed at how the truth could be distorted so easily.

"well at least they mentioned Heartland, free publicity is always good!" Lou interjected, looking away quickly as Ty and Amy both glared at her.

"Um, Im going to go and lay down for a bit ok, Amy, "Ty said softly, his expression showing his annoyance at the coverage before him.

"oh ok, "Amy stammered, "I can come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good, I'll come back over later ok, "He didn't give her a chance to answer as he quickly kissed her cheek and walked passed her, heading out the door and back to the loft.

"well that was sudden "Lou exclaimed, "he takes all this stuff rather personally doesn't he"

Amy looked down at the magazines that lay scattered across the table. She gathered them up and threw them into the trash,

"I don't care what any of this crap says, Ty doesn't deserve this, he saved me," she declared.

"I know Amy, I know, But it's part of this world. And if you're going to be with him, you have to learn to accept that" Lou exclaimed.

* * *

Ty stalked around the loft, looking at his phone and running his hands through his hair. His eyes flashed back to the image that now was on his screen. Sent while he was in the lounge in the main house. He shut his eyes, upset and confusion on his face.

 _{Meet me}_

The text read Ty's thumbs worked the phone in response,

 _{where?}_

 _{Maggie's – half hour}_

 _{I'll be there}_

Ty twitched his lip, and grabbed his keys and jacket, heading back down the stairs of the loft. His eyes on the main house as he climbed into the wrangler and he drove off towards Hudson.

* * *

Ty walked into Maggie's, seeing Soraya look at him quizzically, and give him a friendly wave, which he returned.

"Ty, you in for a quick stop or?" She asked her look a little confused. It was Amy's birthday, and she knew Amy had plans with Ty. To see him now alone and looking a tad annoyed made her worry Amy's plans may have backfired.

"Um, Just meeting someone, "he said, as he walked past, not really engaging with her as he saw who he was looking for and headed for the table at the rear for the diner.

Soraya watched in confusion as Ty sat down, his back to her as Ashley smiled at him in welcome.

"Im here, "he said coolly,

"I can see that," Ashley said shortly, her victorious smile showing on her perfectly made-up face. "So. No Amy? "

"what do you want Ash, "Ty pushed, "you said you had something to show me, but if it's more photos of your brother, I'm out of here" Ty's tone was harsh now, his anger for having his day interrupted showing in his green eyes.

"I sent you that pic because I thought you needed to know that you Ty Borden have been played into doing that to him" She gave a satisfied smile, pushing the magazine towards him, the same one he had heard Lou read out aloud to him in the kitchen.

"I don't care about all that rubbish," Ty smiled, "do you honestly think I haven't had crap written about me before"

"But what if it's not crap, well the parts about Amy playing you for a fool anyways" Ashely replied, looking sympathetically at him.

"Im out of here, I knew this would be a waste of time" Ty went to get up, his obvious anger showing on his face, but Ashley grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ty, please, I need to show you what really happened before you came in here and hit my brother, "

"I know what happened!" Ty snarled, pulling his arm free,

"no, you don't, you only know what you think you saw, trust me, Amy isn't innocent in this, she set this all up."

Ty looked at Ashely incredulously, not believing someone who called her self Amy's friend would turn on her so.

"just sit and let me show you ok, you can make up your own mind" Ashely softened her eyes, pulling him in. his curiosity getting the better of him, Ty sat back down, not happy about letting her have her way, but also realizing that there was aching in his gut that was wanting him to know what she had to show him.

Ashley flicked through her phone and stopped at the video she took the night of the party, she pressed play and slid it over to Ty, letting him watch the footage, his green eyes studying the scene that unfolded before him. It wasn't that long, it was a little shaky, but it did show Amy dancing with Jesse, his hands on her body as she let him kiss her neck. From the perspective that it was shot, Amy's face wasn't visible to the camera. All Ty could see was her body pressed to Jesses as he obviously relished in her allowing him to manhandle her.

Ty shut off the phone, making the screen go dark, his mind in turmoil. Trying to process what he just saw.

"I'm sorry Ty, But I think you're a nice guy and I don't think it's fair that you didn't know the truth"

Ty didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to believe what he just saw. But there it was in digital color before him. His mind was awash with questions and feelings of betrayal, Was Amy just like all the others, he couldn't believe that he had told her he loved her, and she had said it back to him. It felt so right when he was with her. But what if… what if it had all been a lie?

"Ty I'm so sorry" Ashely cooed, touching his hand as he rubbed his face. He still hadn't looked up at her.

"you took this?" he asked softly, "before I came in?"

Ashely nodded, leaning forward now, seeing how vulnerable he was. "yes, I don't know why those other boys attacked you, but I saw the whole thing here, Amy wasn't the victim here TY, you and Jesse were"

Ty finally looked up, his eyes a cool green, "Jesse is no victim Ash, It doesn't matter what happened before I saw him, but that arse assaulted her, and that's why I hit him" Ty's voice was crystal clear now. He didn't regret what he did, and Amy's part in all of it didn't change that.

"but he…" she started but stopped as Soraya came over to the table, Tys eyes once again looking down.

"Hey, what can I get you," Soraya asked, her eyes flicking from Ty to Ashely and then back again.

"nothing thanks, I was just leaving "Ashely snipped, grabbing her phone and pressing a few buttons.

I'll talk to you later Ty, once you've had a chance to process all this, If you want me, just give me a call" She pressed one more thing on her screen and Ty's phone buzzed and lit up, as she got up and sashayed away. Happy In the thought that what she had tried to achieve had been done.

Soraya waited until Ashley was well and truly gone before she quickly sat down opposite a visibly lost Ty and tried to gain his attention.

"don't believe a word she says Ty, "Soraya said, "Ashely bends the truth to suit her own agenda"

"how can I not believe this!" he retorted, pushing his phone to Soraya and letting her see the video Ashley had just sent through to him.

Soraya watched in horror and surprise. Seeing how Ty would misread what he had seen. It did look like Amy was happily in Jesses embrace, that they were a couple, dancing a slow dance on the night of her birthday party. His hands all over her, his lips on her skin.

"Ty, that's not what happened ok, "Soraya exclaimed, "trust me, it wasn't like that"

"what was it like then. "Ty pushed, "you were there, you were in here while I was out cold in that storage room. Tell me Soraya, what was it like"

His words came across harshly as the pain and hurt he felt flowed through him. He didn't want to believe it. But there it was in front of him. It's all its technicolor glory.

"All I know is what I saw and what Amy told me afterward, while we waited for Jack, "Soraya said" and I can tell you that for sure, Amy was by no means happy about dancing with him. "

"but she went there! She did it!" Ty said, his eyes now filled with betrayal, "it's all there for everyone to see, and she doesn't look all that upset about it!"

"Ty! you need to talk to Amy, "Soraya said quietly. "give her a chance to explain, you know her, you know how much she cares about you. If you need to talk this through, then talk with her, not me or Ashley. "

She reached for his hand and he finally looked at her for more than a few seconds, "how long were they together? Amy and Jesse? "he said softly,

"not long, only since senior year began, it wasn't full on, not for Amy, she liked him, well, she liked him then, but as you saw, he's very possessive and demanding and Amy wasn't keen on him always pressuring her to ….."

Ty's eyes cleared a little, "so they have never?..." he said in the quietest whisper, knowing he shouldn't ask, but knowing as Soraya was Amy's best friend and girls shared that kind of thing, that maybe she would know.

"Ty, I…. "Soraya said, not wanting to betray her friend "I can't,….. please just go speak to Amy"

"Soraya, come on," Ty asked again, "I don't want details, it's just Jesse said that they…" he stopped. Realizing he was crossing a line.

"All I can say, Ty, is that you can't believe anything Jesse Stanton says. He's a liar and a cheat, "Soraya said definitively as she stood up and touched his hand. "and his sister isn't much better"

And with those parting words, she went back to the counter. To serve another customer. Her eyes on Ty as he headed back out the door and back to his truck.

Soraya dialed her landline and waited, her eyes watching Ty's wrangler pull out onto the road and head for home.

"Hey Amy, hi, Um, I just saw Ty, Um, I need to tell you something."

* * *

Ty didn't go to the house when he got back, the sun was just setting, and his mind was lost in dark thoughts. The images still rattled through his mind. As did the words from both Ashely and Soraya.

He unscrewed the whiskey bottle he had purchased on the way home and took a sip, the amber fluid burning his lips as it slipped down his throat. He felt adrift, lost once again. And although he didn't like to use alcohol to dull his mind. It was something that gave him some peace.

Ty slowly stopped up the stairs to the loft, pulling his jacket off as he did. Rounding the top balustrade and stopping suddenly when he saw Amy standing next to the kitchen table, her arms folded across her chest. Her face worried, and a little annoyed.

"Amy, "he said, surprised she was there, his hand pushing the bottle behind his back.

"you could have told me you were going out," she said softly, her eyes watching him.

"I …. I…. "He stammered, a hint of anger in his eyes, he didn't like being questioned or told what to do "I'm back now, what does it matter"

"Well, it matters because you went to meet Ashley and decided to talk about me behind my back," she said coolly.

Ty rubbed his eyes. The alcohol not mixing well with his pain meds. "I wasn't talking about you behind your back"

"really, so you didn't get to see some footage of me dancing with Jesse, so you didn't discuss this in detail with Ashley as to whether or not I actually set up the fight you had with Jesse? Hugh!" Her voice was sharp now, anger in her tone that he would believe such things about her. Especially after what they had said to each other only days before.

"you've spoken to Soraya I take it! "He said coolly, "I should have known she would tip you off"

"Tip me off! Are you serious!" Amy snapped, "at least she told me what was going on !. she came to me! not like you, who just jumped to conclusions without even giving me a chance to defend myself"

"well… you're here now!" he cut back, "so tell me…defend yourself! "

They stood looking at each other, both angry and lost in their own disappointment of the other.

"what's the point, "Amy finally said, "you won't believe me, I don't have any videos to prove my innocence., I need that supposedly, so you believe me! "

Her words cut him. As he threw the whiskey bottle on to the couch. His anger getting the better of him.

Amy jumped, and then felt her own anger rise, "oh brilliant! so your drunk! wasn't one car rollover enough for you!"

"back off ok" Ty warned, His hand on his face as he tried to keep control, He didn't want to lose his temper. But every time his eyes landed on her, he could feel the anger inside of him. He loved her. And that love had hurt him yet again.

"fine! I'll back off. Leave you with your booze and your conclusions!" She stormed past him, tears in her angry eyes" hey, why don't you invite Ashley over and make a night of it, maybe she can upload some shots of you two doing it! give her, her ten seconds of fame like you did that other girl you screwed!.. enjoy your night!"

Ty felt her brush past him and head down the stairs, her words slapping him in the face. He desperately didn't want her to go. He needed her. They had been so happy before all this had blown up. Why would he take Ashley's word over Amy's? Why would he let her infect the purest form of happiness he had ever experienced in his life? But he had, what did that say about him and how he felt. That he could be so easily manipulated. Was it really that simple to believe another over the one he claimed to love?

He needed to talk this out, he needed her. He couldn't let it end like this.

"Amy waits!" he called after her as she rounded the turn in the stairs and headed further down. "Please. Can you stop for a second!"

He stumbled down after her, finally catching her as her boots hit the barn floor. His hand grabbing her arm.

Amy spun around in his grip, her blue eyes locking to him. They were filled with anger and pain.

"why?" she spat at him. Pulling her arm free, "what's the point! Ty!, you've made up your mind!, I can see it in your eyes!"

"no!, please, " Ty stammered, reaching for her again, "come on, I …..please Amy, please I wanna talk..."

Amy stopped, her chest heaving with anger as she stared at him. His green eyes now filled with doubt,

Amy shook with anger and upset as she turned on her heel and continued away from him towards the barn office. Not wanting to talk to him. Furious with him for not coming to her first. Hurt that he had chosen someone else's story over hers.

Ty cursed himself and spun around after her, following her into the office and reaching for her again this time his hands making contact and taking her shoulders in his grasp. He spun her around and pushed her up against the office wall. His body holding her there as he squared his stance. His own breath now short and fast as he stared into her eyes.

They stood there. Eyes locked, body's close, the tension between them palatable as they both held the stalemate between them,

Amy glared up at him. His eyes penetrating hers as his breath pushed out past his teeth, his mouth slightly open as he held her still. He was terrified to let her go, for fear she would slip through his fingers.

Ty moved his hands slightly, loosening his hold, his eyes flicking from hers to her lips and then back again. He was frozen. Stuck between pain and desire.

Amy could see the conflict in his eyes. She was mad too, but not in the same way Ty was. Her anger was more towards Ashley because of what she had done to destroy what she had built with Ty. But there was also anger at Ty for not coming to her to let her explain. He was supposed to love her, He was supposed to believe her. And in that, he had fallen short.

The silence stayed between them, both not wanting to break the connection, but both to scared to be the one to speak first. Finally, after what felt like hours of intense eye locks and attempts to communicate. Amy took control. She quickly pulled forward and kissed him. Her lips full of purpose as they crashed into his. It was a rough and angry kiss at first, Amy confusing herself as to why she had even done it. She was still so mad at him.

Ty's hands instantly released, as he faltered, and then pressed his hands onto the wall of the office. His mouth now open and stunned at the advance. He shut his eyes and leaned into her kiss. He lips finally responding as Amy put her arms around his waist and pulled him in.

Amy felt him hesitantly respond. He was unsure. She could tell he wanted to, but those fears were holding him back yet again. So Amy upped the ante. She continued the kiss, not letting up, as her lips worked his, her tongue now enticing him in as well. Her hand lifted up and took his wrist, placing his hand on her bare skin above her tank top on her chest. She pressed it onto her body, as she broke the kiss. Her blue eyes looking up into his as she pushed his hand under her tank top strap, so the palm was sitting on the top of her cleavage.

"do you feel that, "she breathed, "does that feel wrong to you, does that feel like it belongs to someone else!"

He dropped his head, her heartbeat thumping through his fingertips as he splayed his fingers, her soft skin under his hand making him want more.

"I love you!" Amy said softly, "do you feel that! that's how much I love you"

Ty rolled his lip and took her other hand with his spare one slid it up under his tee, letting her hand rest on his chest as well, He took a breath, his eyes locked to hers as Amy spread her fingers, her palm on his heart.

"that's what you do to me" he whispered, "I've never felt this way before, "

They stood there, hands on each other's hearts, as Ty touched her lips again, this time, the anger and uncertainty were gone, all he felt was his need for her. The warmth she gave him once again returning to his heart. The doubt, the fear the pain was gone. As he took a step closer and hugged her too him. His arms now around her as his head buried into her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have listened to A…"

Amy pulled back and gave him a soft peck on his lips, "no you shouldn't have, but I understand why it hurt you so much to think I lied. Trust doesn't come easy for you, does it. "

He shook his head, "I want to Amy, I do but..."

"you can trust me, Ty, I promise you, "she proclaimed.

"I know, I, just saw that video and Ashley said all this stuff and she got into my head, "he explained, his hands running down her arms again. he felt terrible for jumping to conclusions and causing such a fuss.

"how about we go back to the loft, and we sit down and talk his through" Amy suggested. "you can ask me anything you want about that night,"

"no, it's not necessary .. I …." Ty started, pulling away, he felt horrible enough about doubting her without going through it again.

"yes, it is. "she soothed, "I have nothing to hide, I haven't really talked about it in full with anyone apart from the police. So ….. maybe it's time"

Ty finally nodded in approval and they slowly walked back up the stairs. Both of them knowing that although this was going to be a difficult discussion to have, it was one that they both had to have to repair the damage Ashely Stanton had caused.

to be continued


	17. The Prodigal Son Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ty lit a fire, as Amy sat on the couch and waited for him to join her. They hadn't said much since they came back up to the loft. The silence making Amy a little uneasy. The moment in the barn office had taken the anger away. But there was still this distance between them, something that was still unsaid, that needed to be cleared. Amy had got to know Ty pretty well since he turned up at Heartland, and she knew he struggled with trust and openness. He was like a closed book sometimes. Next to impossible to reach.

He hadn't really told her much about his past life stories. He had hinted at his relationships with his family, in particular, his mother and father, but he had never really shared anything concrete. No real details.

Amy just knew his father abandoned him emotionally at a very young age, and his mother was way too wrapped up in her own life and fame to notice her son was running off the rails. This had caused Ty to become independent early, and Amy suspected, after seeing the bruises on his body when he arrived, that abuse may have been involved with either one or both his parents.

From what she knew of Brad Borden, he was a hard man to get close too. And Lilly, well, according to Ty and what he had told her, substance abuse also played a part.

No wonder he struggled to let people in, to show his real self and open his heart. Those walls were there for a reason. And now, after what had happened tonight, Amy could clearly see the damage that he carried around inside of him. If he thought for a moment that he had been betrayed or lied too, he would pull away, lash out and hide behind those walls once again. Protecting his heart from more pain and betrayal.

Amy loved him, she knew that now, it was the strongest emotion she had ever felt for another. But he also didn't make loving him easy. She needed to get them back on the same page. She needed to show him. That She wasn't going anywhere, that he was safe, his heart was safe with her.

"you want a drink or?" he asked, as he put the grate back on the fireplace.

"no, I want you to come and sit next to me and talk to me, "Amy said softly.

Ty let his green eyes look at the space on the couch beside her. He was reluctant, his fears of what she had to say getting the better of him yet again.

"Please Ty, "Amy pushed, tapping the couch, her blue eyes encouraging him. Her hair soft around her shoulders. She was in her jeans and a tank, with a soft red riding jacket. Her legs were curled under her, her boots off, near the stairs, so her sock covered toes could feel the warmth of the fire.

He rubbed his forehead and then bent down and unzipped his boots, kicking them off and leaving them over near hers. Slowly, filled with uncertainty he walked over and sat down next to Amy, leaving a space between them. His body showing the tension that engulfed him.

"the night of the party, "Amy began, seeing Ty shake his head,

"no… you don't need to…" he started. But Amy touched his leg, bringing his green eyes to hers,

"yes, I do, "she continued, Ty's expression looked worried, but he sat back and kept his eyes on the fire, Amy knowing that although he wasn't looking at her, he was listening.

"After you left to take Mallory to get picked up, "Amy said, she kept her tone calm and still, wanting to make sure he understood and followed her account of what happened. "I was with Soraya and we had some drinks, and we danced, "her eyes stayed on him seeing a soft smile curl on his lip as he remembered the beginning of the night.

"You looked amazing in that dress," he said softly, not looking away from the flames.

Amy smiled at his compliment, and continued, "I didn't know Jesse and his friends had arrived until he came over to me and spoke to me, "she said slowly" he was drunk and he had a bruise on his lip, and …." She stopped, trying to piece it together.

"he wasn't alone?" Ty asked,

"no, not a first, he had two boys with him, Devan and I don't know the others one's name"

"I knew he'd been in a fight or a scuffle, but at that time I didn't know it was….."

"Me, "Ty said flatly, "he grabbed me when I was on my way back to the party, near that old movie theatre, the one that's closed down,"

Amy chewed her lip, "so you and Jesse had words before the party incident?"

Ty nodded, his hand rubbing his eyes, "words, yes, you could say that. That was before that two idiots cracked me over the head and locked me up!"

"the other two left not long after Jesse approached me, that must have been when they went to check on you at the theatre "

They sat in silence for a while, digesting the new information they had shared.

"why did you dance with him Amy, "Ty finally just asked, his eyes closed as he rubbed them. "why did you let him touch you and kiss you like that,"

Amy took a breath and swallowed, she knew this was the thing that was hurting him the most, the images he had seen had made him doubt her. They had made him think his defense of her was for nothing.

"yes, I agreed to dance with him, and said he could give me a birthday kiss because…."

She saw Ty's eyes flick to her quickly, the betrayal back in their green cores once again. "you said he could kiss you!" his words shook, not believing what he had heard. His eyes once again back to the fire, his hand running through his soft brown hair. This was his biggest fear. She had admitted it, his heart smashed into a million pieces as the fire crackled and hissed before him.

"Ty!" Amy said, knowing where his mind and thoughts were going, and needing to head him off " Let me finish ok, you said you would listen, so…."

Ty let out a shaky sigh and nodded, not able to look at her, those protective walls flying up around him yet again.

"I said I would give him one dance and one kiss, "Amy said clearly, "to protect you!"

Ty turned to look at her, confused, "to protect me?"

"yes, Jesse told me he had you, that If I didn't do what he wanted, that he would hurt you, that his friends would hurt you!" She blurted, her words shaking a little now too,

Ty's mouth opened slightly, the firelight dancing across his shocked face, as he processed her words, "you did it for me? you let him do that...To save me?"

Amy nodded, "Jesse threatened you, and you hadn't come back since your left with Mallory and I didn't know where you were, and he had the cut on his face, and the bruises and .,… and," she rabbited at him, the words flying out of her like a summers stream in the mountains. Freshly melted and in a hurry to find its resting place in the rivers below.

"Amy I.." Ty didn't know what to say, "you let him …. Touch you, and kiss you, for me! you shouldn't have, not for me"

Amy dropped her gaze, not wanting to look at him, she felt used and dirty now, like what she had done was wrong.

"Amy, I…, "Ty was at a loss as to what to say. He slid across the couch and pulled her into his arms holding her to him, his head now next to hers as he felt her arms slip around him as well. "I'm so sorry, you should never have had to go through that, any of it just to protect me"

Ty kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back, as he held her close, his body now next to hers as Amy pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"He said he's hurt you, so I did what I needed to do, " she whispered,

"Ashley said you set it all up ….. "he stopped, mad at himself for believing her, "she showed me some video and I just jumped to,,,,, "he looked into Amy's eyes, feeling like a fool, "Im so sorry, I didn't believe Jesse when he told me things about you, but Ashely bats her eyelashes at me and I fall for it like an idiot!" He pulled away, his hands on his face as the realization of what he had assumed came flooding through him.

Amy sat still for a moment, a little confused as to his comment. Not really following what he had divulged.

"what did Jesse say about me?" she asked calmly.

Ty looked back at her, and dismissed the thought, she didn't need to know the gory details, that would just hurt her. "it doesn't matter Amy, he was just trying to get a rise out of me, "

"what did he say?" she pushed, her blue eyes locked onto him now. Wanting answers.

Ty rubbed his face and stood up, he didn't want to go into this anymore, nothing good would come from it.

"I need a drink," he said quickly, as he headed to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass, he turned on the faucet as he felt her hand on his arm. Making him turn and look straight into her blue questioning eyes.

"tell me," she said softly.

Ty looked down, and placed the glass on the sink, as he took a deep breath, knowing she wasn't going to let this go. "he said you were used goods, that you and he had…." he stopped, his eyes meeting hers,

Amy's' lip tremored monetarily as the words hit her, but it was quickly replaced with a coolness that seeped into her eyes and expression.

"It's ok, Amy, I don't care if you did or didn't, I couldn't let him get away with talking about you like that, so, I hit him, "Ty replied.

"so, you did believe him." She whispered, her face turning a little pale,

"No, "Ty tried to explain, he knew he shouldn't have said anything, it was all coming out wrong yet again. "I didn't know, what was I supposed to think, you were in a relationship with the guy before I met you, I didn't know if you had or you hadn't, I'm saying it didn't matter to me!" his voice was a little elevated now, he felt like he needed to defend himself, but then didn't really know what for.

Amy dropped her head, her lip trembling slightly again, but she sucked it back. "just so you know, I haven't, not with Jesse, "she paused, feeling like a stupid child, that somehow this declaration was going to turn him off of her somehow "actually, Not with anyone, "

An awkward silence fell between them, Amy's eyes still on the floor, Ty, calming his resolve, his hands on the kitchen sink behind him.

It was Ty who moved first, not able to take it anymore, he touched her chin and pulled her eyes up to him. "I said I didn't care. And I meant it" he said softly, "I love you Amy, your experience or lack thereof isn't a deciding factor for me"

"but….." Amy stammered,

"No buts, "he smiled, as he gave her a soft kiss, "it doesn't matter to me, "

He turned back to the sink and grabbed to glasses, filling them up and then walked past her and went back to the couch, two glasses of water in his hands, which he placed on the coffee table.

Amy watched him and then followed, still not entirely happy with how that conversation had ended. He said he didn't care, but then pulled away. Amy's insecurities bubbled to the surface again. What if he was just saying that, what if he secretly did care that she was untouched, that her inexperience was a turn-off. Did he see her still as a 16-year-old child, Not in his league sexually? Or did he like the idea of being the first,? maybe he still thought Jesse was telling the truth, maybe he didn't want her now because he thought she was tainted?. All these foolish and destructive thoughts terrorized her mind as she looked at him. Ashely's words playing once again in her thoughts.

 _{guys like Ty don't hang around unless you give them what they want, if you don't put out, you'll lose him to someone who will}_

She shuddered, her mind in overdrive as she watched Ty stoke the fire and put some more wood on the embers. She couldn't lose him, not now, not now that she had said she loved him, and he had told her the same. She needed to cement this in stone, she needed to show him that she was in for the long haul, that she was his 100%, with no reservations or fears.

She wanted Ty to be her first, she wanted to give that to him to show her commitment to what they had. It terrified her, but she couldn't let him slip away over her own stupid girly fears. She was ready, and she knew, well thought she knew it was what he wanted.

Amy steadied her resolve, and her determination as she let her eyes wander over his form as he took a seat back on the couch. YES, she said to herself, she would do it, she nodded to herself, reaffirming her conviction. Even though she shook with uncertainty and nervous fear.

She had planned this all along, Soraya being the only other who knew of her intentions.

She took a quick breath and smiled at him, her mindset now clear.

Tonight, was the night Amy Fleming became a woman. tonight, her birthday night, she claimed her man.

* * *

They sat and just enjoyed the fire until well into the night, Amy leaning against Ty's chest, his arm around her shoulder. They had spoken little, preferring the silence. The conversations and revelations from before now not needing to be discussed anymore.

Ty ran his hand fingers down her shoulder, caressing her as his green eyes watched the flames lick and devour the last of the logs they had placed in the hearth. The amber glow flickering across his face as he felt her soft breathing against his chest. He had long since disposed of his leather jacket, now Just in his jeans and long sleeve tee, and socked feet, which he had lifted up and crossed on the coffee table in front of him.

Amy's sat quietly, her back pressed into his torso, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her arm as it moved and caressed her. Her face hidden from his view. He was relaxed, and at peace. His face now succumbing slightly to the night, the tiredness creeping into his expression.

Amy however, was far from tired, she was awake and alert, her decision to force the issue of their intimacy playing over and over again in her head. She needed it to come from him. But she knew he wouldn't instigate it himself. He had always kept their petting and interactions to a G rating. His hands never straying, his body always close but never crossing that intimacy line. Amy had taken it at first as his non-interest. But after their encounter on the lounge the other day, when she had straddled him, and they had played. It was very obvious to her now, that lack of interest or desire was not the problem.

Ty was holding back, he wanted her, she could tell that in his touch, in his actions and his body. But something was keeping him at bay. She knew it wasn't nerves, he was more experienced than she'd actually liked him to be. He also seemed to be a confident lover, his touch was always perfect, he was attentive and sensual with her whenever they were close. So he knew how to please and arouse. Amy looked into the fire, trying to figure it out, could it be he didn't want to hurt her, she'd heard the first time wasn't always candles and love hearts. Was that the reason. His need to not cause her pain of any kind?.

"Ty, "Amy said quietly, waiting for his response.

"Hmnn" he replied, his hand giving her a gentle squeeze.

"how many girls have you been with?" she asked softly.

She heard him exhale and lift his hand from his lap and rub his face. "Amy, really? "

"please, "she said with a soft smile, trying to keep it light, "how many ?"

"what difference does it make, I'm with you now," he responded his voice tired.

"I…. Just want to know, so. more than 3?" she pushed looking up at him as he pursed his lips at her in mocked aggravation.

"this is stupid, "he breathed, as he rubbed his eyes.

"more than 3? ….5? "she asked again, keeping the smile on her face, even though her stomach was in knots.

"I don't want to play this game" he winced, reaching down and touching her nose with a smile.

"Ok, Ok, well, how many girlfriends then?" she asked, her eyebrow-raising.

"come on, why is this important to you Amy, it's all in past, "he pushed back.

"come on TY, "she smiled, rolling over so she could look up at him. "how many?"

He shut his eyes and exhaled softly, then let his green eyes look down at her, giving in.

"true girlfriends or just girls?" he asked.

Amy considered his question. "true girlfriends,"

Ty looked at the roof and ran through his memories "there have only been 3 true girls who I can honestly say I had feelings for, " he replied, "and one of them is in this room"

"but you never told them you loved them, "she pushed again "the other two I mean "

"I said I had feelings for them, that doesn't mean I loved them" he smiled, "not the same thing "

Amy considered his answer, looking back at the fire,

"and slept with?"

"Amy! "He groaned again. "can we stop please,"

"how many?"

They sat in silence for a while, Ty knowing she wasn't going to be satisfied until he answered her.

"I hooked up with both of them, "he replied, "but the longest one lasted less than a year, 6 months I think"

Amy turned and looked up at him again, giving him a nod of appreciation for responding to her.

"soo, you've only slept with two girls?" she asked, her eyebrow up in disbelief, seeing a wry grin run across his face. As he looked away. "Ty?"

"ok, ok, "he said, giving in, and looking back down at her, his hand running over her cheek, "there's been a few, quite a few, I don't know how many really, "he twisted his lip, not wanting to let her catch his smile, "I didn't really keep count, "

"Oh, that many hey" Amy teased. Her heart sinking on the inside.

"look, it was a different life then, there was no one around to tell me what to do, or not to do, so I made up the rules as went along. Girls were part of the package, they were easy to come by. "he stopped seeing she was watching him. Listening to him intently, "It meant nothing to me, Amy, it was just sex, a physical release. "

"so you didn't care about them?"

"No, I didn't, not really, like you mean anyway" he replied,

Amy nodded and turned back to the fire, his words running through her head,

"so if you can't remember how many, it must have been more than ten at least then ?"

Ty growled and grabbed her shoulders, he lent down to her and kissed her lips, "ok, yes, probably more than ten, you happy now"

She shrugged and smiled at him, playing it cool. "how old were you when you lost your….."

"AMY!" Ty raised his voice in exasperation. "what's with all the questions!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know a lot about you or your past, so I was just curious" She explained. Giving him a smile and hoping he would answer her. "so how old were you? that first time"

Ty sighed and pushed his head back on the couch. Shutting his tired eyes and hoping she would take his silence as his answer.

"Ty?" Amy whispered to him. Making him look down at her again, his smile a little strained.

"15, "He said quickly, "well, actually that's a lie, 14, my birthday was the next day"

Amy's mouth dropped and she saw he give her a soft glare, "different world Amy, different time like I said, "

Amy nodded and turned back to the fire. A little stunned by the revelation that Ty had just shared with her. She rubbed his leg and patted it, letting him know she was done with the twenty questions. She heard his sign and felt his hand on her arm once more. As it played with her hair that fell around her shoulders. The room was still for a while longer as the night rolled on, Amy still lost in thought, over her conversation about the women in Ty's life.

Amy chewed her lip. As she felt him move slightly behind her, her hand on his thigh, she could feel his breathing through her back. Amy slowly looked up, noticing that his fingers had stopped their rhythmic movement, his hand now had slid down and fallen onto her soft waist. Amy had pulled her legs up on the lounge when they had snuggled up, so she was using him as a resting post, Ty laying out in the corner of the couch, his feet on the coffee table, Amy, across the couch, laying against him. Her blue eyes smiled as she saw his eyes were shut and his head had fallen to the side slightly, resting on the cushions at the back of his head. He looked so handsome with his hair across his face like that, it scattered across his now still eyes. Giving him a sexy disheveled look.

The top two buttons on his tee where undone, exposing the top of his chest, a slight spray of chest hair just able to catch her eyes. Amy rolled slightly, pulling her leg up to give herself some leverage, her arms now resting on his chest under her as she watched him sleep.

The bruise on his face had faded and was no more than a shadow under his eye now. As to, had the lip wound. His face was almost back to normal, Making Amy smiled as he licked his lips and twitched his nose in his sleep. She slowly slid her hand up, and ran her fingernail along his tees buttons, they ran midway down his chest, stopping just under his nipple line. Her fingers fumbled with the third button, her smile growing as it released, then the fourth, fifth, sixth and so on down to the last one, Tys chest rising and falling with each relaxed breath he took. His head moved, making Amy freeze for a moment, his hand lifting to rub his nose and then fall again. As once again he settled. Amy resuming her mission, her hand gingerly sliding through his unbuttoned top and onto his bare skin beneath. She held her breath, as her hand slid across his pec muscle, cupping it gently as she went, the warmth of his skin on her hand making her want more. She felt his nipple, her fingers playing with it, teasing it and tracing its shape. Her eyes flicking back to his face when he moved again, this time, his lips parting slightly. As he reacted to her touch. This spurred Amy on, he was asleep, but he was responding.

She pulled her hand out as she flipped the material open, exposing half of his chest to her, as she rested her chin on his chest and let her hand wander further. She slid it down his torso, his stomach muscles reacting to her touch as she brushed over them, even though his tee, his muscles contracted as she let her fingers walk over him.

Amy sat still for a moment, letting him fall deeper into slumber, then looked down at his belt and jeans. His legs were crossed, up on the coffee table, his body gently reclined back on the couch. Amy watched his face for a brief moment as she plucked up enough courage to go where she needed to go. This was uncharted territory for her. And although she had caught a glimpse of Ty in his altogether when she had snuck a look in the mirror in the bathroom that day. This was completely on a different level, She took a breath an ran her finger across his union belt buckle and the down the front of his jeans. Tracing the line of the zipper, following the stitching to finally end at his crotch. She froze, and held her hand still, waiting to see if he reacted. But after a few seconds, she realized he was still sound to sleep.

Amy twitched her nose, a little disappointed that he hadn't responded. But her tenacity to make this happen spurred her on. She spread her hand and explored a little further, using a little more force than before, she squeezed, and pressed, and rubbed slowly, her eyes looking up at his face as she heard him let a soft moan escape his lips. She grinned and watched his body move slightly, her hand movements causing him to react as she expected. Tys eyes slowly flickered open, as he sucked in a shaky breath, those emerald orbs finally focusing on her and then on the sensation she was causing. Ty suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, his hand quickly grabbing hers and pulling it back up onto his chest. His mouth now open and trying to moisten itself so he could speak.

"Hey, whoa! " he croaked, his eyes locking to her cheeky expression. His fingers interlocking with Amys as he pulled himself upright a bit and gave her an awkward smile, "if you wanted me to wake up a jab in the ribs would have worked just as well"

Amy gave him a coy seductive look, "maybe I wanted to wake all of you up,"

He chuckled nervously and tapped her hand. Still not letting it go for fear she would return to her objective. Ty took a deep breath and went to sit up, his legs uncrossing as he lifted them from the coffee table. His face slightly flush and embarrassed at how close she had actually come to sending him off the deep end.

"I think it's time for a coffee, "he said shakily, his arms starting to push himself up from the couch. Amy instantly moved and held him down, her lips locking to his and she kissed him, Ty was taken by surprise, but responded, his hands running around her sides and sliding up her back. Amy fed that kiss with all her might, pushing it well past innocents and schoolyards. Her' hands ran through his hair, as she played with him, feeding the fire that she could feel building between them. She crawled on top of Ty, her body now sitting perfectly on his lap as she heard him groan as she continued her assault on his senses.

Ty played along for a while, knowing he was playing with fire, but keeping control, never letting it go past heavy petting and cheeky play, His hands remaining in safe zones on her body, even though Amy's insistence of rocking her hips as they straddled his, even though they were fully clothed, was driving him to distraction.

"Amy, "he said, between kissed and lip locks, trying to get her focus on him "we" she kissed him again, this time biting his bottom lip, "need, to….to "He was struggling to put his words together now. His entire body was in overdrive. She was teasing him and taunting him without mercy. "slow down. Amy, we need to slow down!" Ty's eyes rolled back as she continued to kiss and work her way along his jaw and then onto his earlobe. Biting it gently between her teeth, hearing him hiss and exhale suddenly.

Amy's hands slid down from his hair and pulled his tee up to expose his abdomen and chest, where she quickly lowered her lips too and started to kiss. Sending Ty into wave after wave of desire. he bit his lip and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes giving her a {steady on} look as he pulled her back to his lips. Desperate to keep this under his control.

They kissed and enjoyed the contact for a little while longer, Ty relaxing slightly, as Amy pulled back the intensity. Giving him some respite and the presumption of control.

His mouth on hers, his eyes shut to the experience, as he lost himself in her attention. Ty let his hands cup her face as he let his tongue play with hers, loving the contact, but always pulling back from the edge when it became too much, breaking the connection and simply caressing her shoulders or playing with her hair. His breathing fluctuating from fast and shallow to deep and slow.

He smiled up at her, seeing her looking at him. His lips now inches from hers as he held her face "I love you" he whispered, his smile shining through.

"I love you" Amy whispered back her fingers running across his eyes to shut them as she kissed him again. Ty accepting the kiss, so soft and sensual. and warm to the touch. Ty enjoying the connection as Amy's hands wandered down his neck and across his bar torso once again. She felt him tense up, as his hands moved to her shoulders. But it was when Amy's hands unclipped his belt buckle and slid into his jeans that made him suddenly sit up and grab her hands and remove them. His eyes watching her in shocked surprise.

"whoa, "he breathed, kissing her quickly, and rolling her back onto the couch next to him so he could get up and move away, his chest heaving, his tee disheveled and up around his armpits. He laughed awkwardly as he stopped at the kitchen table, trying to regroup himself. And settle the fire she had ignited inside of him. His back to her as he sucked in a few deep breaths.

"TY, "Amy said softly, knowing she had rattled him. She had felt his want beneath her hands before he pulled away.

"Amy" he chuckled, "let's just slow this down hey, just give me a moment"

"But I don't want to slow this down, "Amy said simply, getting up and pulling her jacket from her shoulders. So, she was only in her tank and her jeans. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him back towards the bed. Ty resisting slightly, but not wanting to offend her. His hands on hers as they slid under his tee.

"Amy, come on, 'he laughed, as he turned in her arms, his eyes alive as he looked down at her, "you're not playing fair!"

"I'm not playing "she replied, reaching up and kissing him again, her hands back on his undone belt buckle as she undid his jeans button.

"Gezzus "he breathed, "you trying to get me killed or what!" he gave her a cheeky smile and let her kiss him again, his hands on hers once more pulling them back up onto his chest.

Amy pushed him back towards the bed. Her hands restrained by his. So, Ty could try to keep some form of control. When his legs hit the bed, she pulled back from him. And pushed him down, Tys eyes watching her as he let her hands go.

"let's just take a few minutes and …." He offered, seeing a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

Amy smiled at him and then, in one quick movement, pulled her tank off over her head, Ty letting a nervous chuckle escape his lips as he tried to look away. His eyes however not complying and drinking her in. her soft tanned body before him. In just her jeans and her bra.

"Wait, just wait "he stammered, seeing her fingers start to unclip her belt buckle. "No No NO,"

He stood up and stopped her, taking a deep breath as he did. Seeing Amy's questioning look in her eyes.

"we ca n't, we um.. Amy "Ty had lost his ability to think now, his body wanting one thing and his mind telling him something completely different, "this cant, no… it's not the right …"

"TY, I want this, "Amy said softly, "I love you, and you love me, why isn't this right?"

"Um … It's just … god, " he lifted his hands and stepped away, she was way too tempting that close to him.

"I want my first time to be with you, "Amy exclaimed, "and I know you want to, I felt how much you want this."

"of course, I want to!" TY replied, turning away and shutting his eyes, "that's not the problem here, "

"then what is? We want this, why are you holding back?" she asked,

"this is too fast, Amy, I want this to….. "he stopped, turning back to look at her, "I want this to mean more, I don't want to ruin this"

"you won't, TY, I want this, we need this, "Amy pleaded, coming back over to him and hugging him. Her body once again pressed against his.

"I promised Jack, Amy, I said we would go slow," TY said as he gave her a gentle kiss. His hands on her shoulders, his eyes staying on hers and trying not to look at her breasts as they heaved before him with each nervous breath she took.

"Grandpa thinks Im a child," Any growled slightly, annoyed that her family was the reason for destroying her plans. "Im not! Im 17 years old. And I want you to make love to me!"

"Amy, "Ty said softly now, trying to reason with her, he could see she was getting upset, and that was what he was trying to avoid. "we have time, what's the rush, "

"do you want me?" She asked flatly, "or not? "

"Amy, come on!" TY pleaded, "of course I want you, it's taking me all my time here to not just go with it and throw you on that bed, that's not the issue ok, "

"then take me! unless you care more about Jacks opinions than me" she challenged him. Her temper rising.

"that's not fair!" he rebutted a little hurt by the edge in her tone.

Amy looked down, knowing she had spoken out of turn. And instantly regretted it. But his rejection of her, even though it was done softly had hurt.

"I don't want this to be like every other relationship I've ever had ok" He explained. "I've always taken what I wanted, never giving a damn who got hurt or where it would lead in the long run. "He stopped, trying to make her understand. "I want this to mean more than just a roll in the sheets, a quick hook up that means nothing! its more than that for me!"

Ty stepped away from her, his emotions showing and on display. He walked towards the window near the kitchen and thumped his hand on the counter in frustration.

Amy jumped. "I don't want to lose you, Ty, " she said softly, her voice trembling as she stood looking at his hunched shoulders as he angrily pulled his tee down and redid his jeans and buckle.

"why would you think that I'd dump you if you didn't have sex with me?" he asked to the sink more than to her.

"well, "Amy swallowed, feeling a little foolish now, "you said you've slept with a lot of girls in the past, and had girlfriends, and well, guys like you expect a certain level of…"

"Guys like me?" TY turned around, his expression making Amy feel even worse,

"Um, you know, guys like you, famous ones, I just wanted to give you want you wanted because I knew then you'd …..stay that way, well that's what we thought anyway…" she let her words drop as she saw his face fill with disbelief and anger. "I mean, I'm just me, a country girl, who has not been further than the border, and who's never done it bef….. I just thought you'd get bored with me and …." Amy stopped, realizing just how childish she sounded. She had got so caught up in concerns raised by others about her relationship with Ty, that she had lost focus on the real crux of what their bond actually meant.

TY took a breath, his green eyes filled with hurt once again.

"So according to you and your friends, if you don't fuck me I'll leave you? Is that what your saving?" He snarled, his alter persona now on display. The Ty she loved was well hidden, his heart damaged, his trust betrayed yet again.

"Ty, no… I know you woul…." Amy felt terrible, she could see how much she had hurt him now. She grabbed her tank and quickly pulled it back on. Feeling vulnerable herself now too.

"No? cause, that's what you just said, that I'd expect that from you!" he continued, his tone getting colder and colder, his hands now clenched into fists as she watched the veins in his neck raise under the skin.

Amy shook as her eyes welled up. Not knowing what to say. A silence fell between them as he looked away from her again, He shut his eyes and tried to not lose control.

"when have I ever pushed you to sleep with me!" he asked finally, his voice a little less angry, and more hurt now.

Amy shook her head, her face flushed as she watched him.

"when I have taken it too far? Hey? "he continued,

"never "Amy whispered,

"but yet, you're telling me that's what I expect from you? that if you don't offer yourself and your virginity up on a silver platter I'll walk out on you? dump you. because that's what guys like me do! "

"Ty I'm s" Amy said so softly he barely heard her. Her eyes at the floor

"Look at me!" He yelled, his chest heaving now, his voice cracking,

Amy slowly looked up and met his gaze,

"why would you think that!" he asked again. his eyes now wet.

"Ashley said… and Soraya well," she breathed,

He shook his head in disbelief, not able to look at her as he stormed past her, grabbing his keys and his boots.

"Ashley! I should have known." he hissed,

"Ty I…. "Amy cried, taking a few steps after him as he pulled on his boots. Anger once again in his green eyes.

"well, sorry to disappoint you girls, but I'm not like that, contrary to popular belief, I don't force my fame and name on girls to make them fuck me, then dump them if they don't, "he growled. As he stood up and headed to the stairs. His eyes on a now crying Amy as he stopped at the top, "Im not Jesse Stanton. ! or maybe that's actually who you want. "

Amy let out a sob as he barreled down the stairs into the night. Amy rushing to the window, to see him climb into his jeep and tear away, leaving a plume of dust and debris in the rear lights beams.

Amy broke down, falling to the floor and covering her face as the tears fell in droves down her flushed and pained cheeks. She had destroyed the most real love she had ever felt by being a stupid foolish girl. Ty had always loved her and respected her when it came to their physical relationship, and she had thrown that in his face. Calling him out in a way that destroyed him and everything he had tried to show her of who he really was. She had let others make decisions for her. She had let others influence her when all she really needed to do was look into the green eyes of the boy she loved and follow his lead.

She sobbed and sobbed on the loft floor. Not wanting to get up or face the reality that he was once again gone from her side. Her birthday night, the night that was supposed to have ended in love and a tighter bond between them was now left to silence, emptiness and tears.

to be continued


	18. The Prodigal Son Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ty didn't get very far, he pulled the wrangler up abruptly just under the Heartland sign. His hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles were white.

He looked around at the darkness, his eyes searching for something to hold onto. As his chest heaved with the anger that flowed through him, and his despair for once again running away. He shut his wet eyes, forcing himself to calm down. The anger now turning into hopelessness and he let a soft whimper escape from between his clenched teeth.

"Why!" he whispered to himself, as he let his head fall to rest on the top of the steering wheel. "what is wrong with you man!"

All the pain and rejection he had ever felt in his 19 short years ran like wildfire through his veins as he sat on that empty drive in the middle of the night. His anger had started at Amy, for her actions and her insinuations that he was 'that guy'. The one who took what he wanted, used and abused. And demanded his needs be met. Ty's eyes darted around the blackness as her words rolled through his mind again and again.

"That's not me!" he whispered to the night, a tear now running down his cheek, which he angrily wiped away. He was filled with confusion and frustration, her labeling him that way making him feel like she really didn't know him or see the real him at all. He pushed the door open and got out of the jeep, his hands in his pockets as he paced back and forth. Why did he let her in? He knew it would end in disaster. He'd known it from the moment they kissed on the ridge. But there was something about her that he couldn't pull away from. Even when she hurt him as she had tonight. His heart screamed to be back with her.

Ty stalked around in the headlights beams, kicking gravel with his boots as he mumbled to himself. The fear, anger, and emotions overtaking him finally as he charged at the jeep, his boot kicking the tire over and over again, each impact less focused and more erratic as he lost control. Ty let out a deep guttural yell, the rage, pain, and loneliness inside bellowing out of him as he shut his eyes and shook, the silence of the night taking his pain and ricocheting it around the landscape about him.

Ty stood still, finally, his head down, his foot throbbing, hands now covering his contorted face as the rage subsided as he went into thinking mode.

"he couldn't leave it like this, he shivered, his arms wrapping around his body as the late-night air bit at him. TY dropped his eyes and his lip curled as he noticed his tee was gaping open, his upper chest exposed to the elements, the buttons still undone. He sucked in a shaky breath and did them up, his hands shivering as he did. Ty walked back to the jeep and stood at the door. Looking at his faint reflection, almost a shadow in the window.

"No… not this time, " he said to himself, "I can't leave it like this"

And with those words just leaving his lips he jumped back into the jeep, filled with purpose, and determination, even if this was the end of what they had between them. He needed to say his piece, end this without questions and unanswered issues. His hands spinning the wheel around as the wrangler's tires tore into the earth at the side of the drive. The head lights now illuminating the way back to the ranch.

* * *

Amy sat on her bed, her face red and puffy from the tears, the tears that now, wouldn't come, even though she felt like they were still needed. She had returned to her own room, not long after dragging herself up off the floorboards in the loft. Ty was gone, again, he'd run from her, again. And even though she knew it was mostly her fault for his departure, she still couldn't help but feel angry at him for turning tail and bolting, rather than staying and sorting it out with her.

He had rejected her, she had offered him the most personal, most precious thing she had to give and he had turned her down. Amy touched her phone and she wiped her nose, looking at the screen, hoping to see a message from him. But seeing nothing. She sighed and pressed a few buttons, her room bathed in a soft amber glow from her desk light. Her heart heavy and crushed.

* * *

"Amy, I ….." Ty called as he ran up the loft stairs, somehow hoping she would still be there, that his harsh words and his anger hadn't caused her to flee.

But his heart sunk as he looked around the empty loft. The fire now almost out, her jacket still on the floor where she had left it. Ty twitched his lip, his face now filled with regret. He walked across the floor and slowly picked up the jacket, the soft red material sliding through his fingers, He ran his hands over it as he saw a single blonde hair on the collar. His lifted the garment to his face as he shut his eyes. His body trembling again as what had happened hit him over again. He could smell her perfume, The smell of her shampoo.

Ty suddenly opened his eyes and headed for the front window, looking over to the main house. Lous SUV was still not in, she was out for the night with Scott, Ty recalling that she had mentioned staying in one of the cabins at the dude ranch.

But hope filled Ty's heart when he looked at Amy's window. The light was still on.

* * *

"Amy, is that you, are you ok?" Soraya whispered, keeping her voice low, not wanting to wake her mother who had a thing about midnight phone calls.

"no, It's all a mess Soraya, I screwed it all up, "Amy sobbed,

"what happened, ? "her friend asked, "did you….?"

"NO, we didn't, he said no, he got all mad and told me that I ….. I "Amy continued to cry to her best friend. "I tried Soraya, I thought I could please him, but, … "

"Oh Amy, maybe it's for the best, maybe you weren't ready, and neither was he, "Soraya tried to soothe Amy, hoping her words with giving her friend some form of comfort.

"he doesn't want me, "Amy croaked, "not now anyway, not after I said…"

"you said what?"

"I told him what Ashley said about guys like him, that If I didn't sleep with him, he'd dump me," she sniffed, "because, that's what guys like him did"

"Oh Amy, you shouldn't have said that," Soraya said quickly, "no wonder he got mad. You don't actually believe that do you, that we would leave you because of of…."

"he did leave me, he ran off, again, ! he took off, I have no idea where he is or if he's coming back, "Amy's was starting to ramble again, the upset getting the best of her. "he was so mad at me, and …and…..said I didn't know him, that he wasn't… he swore at me,…. Said I should stay with Jesse because that's the kind of guy I obviously wanted,"

She sobbed again, the words all mixing together and Soraya threw as many calming words and ideas she could think of down the line.

"Amy, he is just upset, like you are, he will come back, just give him time. he probably just needs to cool off a bit"

Amy shook her head, the tears drying yet again, her eyes now burning and red.

"No…. Its over Soraya, I screwed it all up. "she paused, her ears detecting something, making her look around the room, waiting to hear it again.

"Amy!. Amy?" Soraya called down the phone, pulling her friend's attention back to her.

"I'm here, "Amy said, putting the noise down to Ranch sounds. Her attention back to feeling sorry for herself and her friend's voice.

"do you want me to come over?" Soraya asked, knowing it would be a hard sell wither mom, but willing to give it a try.

"No, No, "Amy sniffed, "I just have to face the facts that Ty maybe isn't for me, Its just too hard Soraya, He's too hard to love. No matter what I do, I screw it up and he pushes me away. Maybe him coming here in the first place was a mistake, he's from a different world, and no matter how hard I try, Im never going to be part of that. He said it himself, he's not good for me"

"so what are you saying Amy? "Soraya asked,

Amy looked down at her hand and the crumpled tissue, soaked with her tears, "I don't know what Im saying, I just know I don't want to hurt like this anymore, and,,,,,"

* * *

Ty's forehead pressed against Amy's door, his knuckle raised to tap the wood to announce his presence, but her words to Soraya, soft though they were through the closed door, cut him like a switchblade.

He stood there, frozen. His hand poised, His eyes filled with rejection and pain once again. Her conversation with Soraya bleeding him of what little resolve and gumption he had left. He took a shaky breath in and pulled quietly away from the door. His Hands covering his face as he forced air through his fingers. Standing still when he heard Amy say her farewells to her friend. He watched the light under the door, her shadow moving around the room, the light finally going dark as he heard her bed moved under her weight. Ty 's body trembled. He knew, All he had to do was open that door and say he loved her and he wanted her and that he was sorry. Sorry for being scared, sorry for running, sorry for pushing her away and using their differences against her. But his stubbornness, his pride, his damaged and broken heart wouldn't let him. Instead, he took a slow steadying breath and tiptoed away, keeping his boot falls soft and making sure he held the mudroom door as it closed so it didn't make a sound.

He slowly walked back to the loft, his hands deep in his pockets as he let the darkness fill his mind. Amys voice replaying through his torment as his hair ruffled in the night breeze.

"Maybe him coming here in the first place was a mistake, he's from a different world, and no matter how hard I try, I'm never going to be part of that "

Ty wiped his eyes again, not allowing himself to get upset. Steeling his heart against the pain. Maybe she was right, maybe this had all been a terrible mistake. His dad dumping him there, him trying to live a normal life. who was he kidding, good things didn't happen to him. He wasn't supposed to be happy and feel loved. That wasn't a feeling, or a status reserved for the likes of him. She was right, this wasn't his world. This Was n't his home, no matter how much he had wanted or longed for it to be.

He was Ty Borden, the party boy, the hell raiser, the guy who drank too much, partied too hard and took what he wanted when he wanted it. Why had he tried to fight the inevitable? Everyone expected him to fail, to screw up one way or another, so why was this any different. Wade was right, he was nothing, a waste of space. He didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve her. so maybe this was a good thing, to end it before it went too far. He rubbed his eyes as he let these dark thoughts ravage him. Maybe it was time to be the Ty they all expected and presumed he was. Why fight it. Why try, no one saw the truth anyway. So .. his eyes looked at his jeep as he passed it, maybe it was time to move on.

The only problem with this revelation was, he really had nowhere else to go, and for some strange unexplained reason, he found himself wishing that Jack wasn't in France.

So as he trudged up the loft stairs, his facial expression showing nothing of the Ty who had sat on that couch, only hours before, cuddled up with the first girl he had ever loved. The Ty who now walked slowly across the loft was one who was cold and emotionless, with a devil may care attitude and mouth to match.

This Ty didn't get hurt because he didn't care enough to warrant it. He let his eyes fall on the whiskey bottle he had discarded earlier, grabbing it and throwing the lid violently across the room. He pushed it to his lips and sucked it down, wincing as it burnt his throat.

He looked around the empty loft, a faint wisp of sadness in his green eyes as he took another swig. Then pulled his shirt off over his head. Now only in his jeans, he dispensed of his boots, throwing them angrily at the fireplace. Their impact making the hearth shudder and belch dust and ash. The bottle still in hand, as he threw himself down onto the bed. His eyes looking at the wooden ceiling as he forced more amber fluid down his throat.

It wasn't long until the whiskey took hold of his consciousness, Numbing the pain and the chasm that cut across his heart. Ty fell into a restless sleep, his dreams filled with reruns and scenarios of how the night could have gone another way. The alcohol finally claiming him as the empty bottle fell from his fingers and rolled onto the polished floorboards. Leaving a wet and messy trail of amber liquid as the remainder of the whiskey emptied onto the floor.

* * *

The next week was a week of avoidance, annoyance, and frustration for the both of them. Amy hardly saw Ty, whenever she was around, he was not. When she was in the barn, he was at Fairfield, or in the city. Whenever she was in Hudson or at Fairfield, he was at Heartland, it was a silent game of cat and mouse. With neither party knowing which role they were playing.

Meals were the same, he had informed Lou that although he appreciated her cooking, he would not be joining them at meal times anymore, he had a fully functioning kitchen in the loft, and would subsequently be looking after himself from here on out Until other arrangements could be made.

Lou had shared this decision with Amy, perplexed as to why Ty was acting this way and unsure by his polite yet cold demeanor. Neither of them had said a word to anyone about where they stood with each other or the events of that birthday night.

All Lou knew was that something had happened between them and that now, they could face being in the same room as each other for more than a few minutes.

Lou also noticed, after trying to engage with Ty that his new aloof and reserved persona was on her favorites list, He was no longer the warm and caring guy they had got to know, he was glib and snarky, keeping his interactions with the family to a minimum. Never staying too long and always keeping them out of his coming and goings. The extent of his coldness being seen when he refused point blank to give Mallory the photos he had ok'd her to take of him only days before.

Amy had tried to talk to him. To at least clear the air and get them back to civil. But that would have required getting him in the same room as herself for more than a few seconds. She had even tried to ambush him, going to the loft in the early morning, just before dawn, to find it empty, his bed cold and unmade. Takeout bags and alcohol bottles on the table. She walked around the cold loft, looking out the window and then noticing his jeep was there. But nothing in the room looked touched. Amy slowly walked down the stairs, confused and disappointed, her eyes lifting slightly when she saw Caleb.

"he left before dawn, "He said, knowing who she was looking for. "he's got Jacks truck,"

Amy nodded and went to walk away. Not Wanting to talk about it. Her spirits as low as her face.

"I'll tell him you're looking for him if you like, "He offered, knowing it wasn't much help, He had noticed a change in Ty too, that budding friendship they had seemed to have stagnated. TY choosing to disappear most nights rather than to hang with Caleb and his friends at the local pub for more than a few drinks. He always returned, breathless and partied out, his face a little drawn but still buzzed. The mask of the party boy well and truly on display.

"thanks, but I don't think it will make much difference," She said flatly "I just wanted to tell him that Grandpa will be home next weekend, they've been held up by some storm activity or something "

"Ah, good to know, I'll go down to the client's stables and get the hands moving if you like, you going to do a catch up with the trainers? Or?"

Amy nodded, knowing that even though she felt like her world was imploding, the Ranch didn't stop. Horses had to be fed, watered, stalls needed to be mucked, clients needed to be interviewed and housed. Ranch life didn't care if you had a personal problem or a broken heart. It was business as usual.

Caleb rode off on one of the home horses, heading for the client barn at the far end of the property, down near the training and rehabilitation rings. Amy looked up to see Jacks truck come barreling up to the barn, Ty pulling it up sharply, his expression hidden under his aviator sunglasses. She didn't see the hesitation as he turned off the engine, no the apprehension as he opened the door.

He twitched his lip when he saw her, But pulled his reserves, and got out of the truck, grabbing the supplies he had been asked to get the day before.

"you're out early," Amy asked, deciding to keep it professional, as the personal approach obviously wasn't working.

"Lou said we need Westal Vaccine, for the colts, so … "he handed her the paper bag filled with small boxes, "Scott said he'd put it on the tab"

He went to walk past her. Heading for the barn.

"the stalls still need to be mucked out, you know," she said, making him break his stride. And then continue on, his shoulders squaring slightly.

"you know this barn is your resp…" she started, knowing she should keep her mouth shut, but his obvious disdain at talking to her was making her anger grow.

"And I'm on the clock at 6 am, "he yelled back, "But I'm on it like I have been all week If you had taken the time to even notice! "

His words cut at her, as he disappeared into the barn, pulling his leather jacket from his shoulders and hanging it on the hook near the door,

Amy walked into the barn watching him grab the wheelbarrow and the muckrake.

"I will feed if you like, Spartan and Pegasus have specific diets .." Amy said coolly, putting on her best professional tone. "and the tack room is a mess, you really need to ..."

"have you changed their mix since yesterday?" he asked, cutting her off and looking directly at her for the first time, his chest heaving slightly as he threw the manure and bedding into the wheelbarrow.

"Um no, "Amy said softly, feeling a little intimidated,

"well, then as I said, I got this, "he snarked, as he turned away from her and scooped another load of used bedding." wouldn't want to upset the boss now would I"

"I…..I" she stammered, watching him work, not knowing what to say. The distance between them now was insurmountable.

"by the way," he said coolly, continuing his work as he spoke, "just so you know, I'm only doing this till Jack gets back, " he flicked the bedding out of the stall, his voice sounding strained as he labored. "You'll have to advertise for another hand after that"

"You going somewhere?" she asked softly, her heart jumping a little, the quaver in her voice hard to hide.

"Nope, just furthering my horizons, "he said, as he continued to work, "I'll pay my way, as agreed, for the loft and the amenities, but I'll be working at Fairfield from next week onwards,"

"you cant just change jobs when you…" she rebutted, a little angry that he had changed his plans without telling her.

"Um, yes I can actually, "he replied, stopping and again looking at her, sweat on his brow and around his neck. "I can do whatever I like with my life and my work, I don't need your permission"

"But Grandpa put me in charge of you and he will not be happy about you disregarding his orders and... and Lisa…." Amy stumbled, taken aback by his coldness.

"Lisa already knows as does Jack, they are fine with it "he cut back,

"why are you being like this" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"being like what Amy, ?" Ty replied, his tone matter of fact,

"being like this, this isn't you," she breathed, "this isn't the guy I ….."

"you sure about that? "he snapped back, stepping closer to her, "according to you it's exactly who I am, you know, guys like me, we act a certain way, we want certain things, "

Amy shook, his words slapping her in the face as he stood watching her those green eyes filled with contempt.

"well, this new you, look good on you, "she snapped back, "seems my assumptions were correct all along! "Amy glared at him, her eyes cold now too. "Oh, and slut red isn't really your color"

Ty stopped, looking at her confused, as he watched Amy motion towards his jawline. Ty rubbed his hand down his neck and looked at the smudged red lipstick smeared on his hand. His face showed a slight hint of embarrassment as he rubbed the remains of his night of partying of his skin. Angry at himself for giving her ammunition to fire at him. "It's not like that, I didn't do..." he started,

Amy twitched her nose and looked away from him, disgust in her blue eyes as she turned and walked away, her lip quivering as she returned to the house. Not once giving him the satisfaction of looking back.

* * *

The rest of the weeks saw them both keep a healthy distance from each other. Their stubbornness winning out over reason. The closeness they once had, the words and love they once shared was surrounded by anger and unspoken spite. Both now determined to be the one who was right.

Amy felt empty and alone for the first time in her young life, the hole Ty's lost friendship left in her, impossible to fill. So, she did what she always did when she felt hurt and alone, she threw herself into her work, taking on extra clinics and clients. Letting her horses and her gift take away from the loneliness she felt inside her heart.

And Ty, well, he stayed true to his form and just kept building those walls higher and higher around himself. He worked at Heartland, or Fairfield during the day, and partied all night. Amy seeing his jeep take off at sunset, bound for Calgary and the city's nightlife. Returning at daybreak, his clothes disheveled, his stance a little wobbly, His eyes exhausted and partied out.

They spoke in passing, never taking it past simple hellos and pleasantries. Both of them too hurt and too scared to say what was really on their minds.

It was halfway through the following week when Amy came back from Hudson with Lou, proud of herself for getting her drivers license after many tests runs on L Plates with Lou. Jack called to congratulate her, warning her to be careful and not take the truck out at night alone. Amy appreciating his concern, but also missing her grandfather. Who was now due home in a few days?

It was early morning and Amy noticed Ty's jeep was still MIA. Not yet back from the city and his nightly adventures. She walked slowly over to the barn, glanced up the stairs to the loft, somewhere she hadn't visited in nearly two weeks and then heard the roar of the Wrangler's engine as it stopped in front of the barn. She heard the door slam and footsteps come through the barn doors. Amy stepped back into the office staying behind the door, not wanting a confrontation this early in the day.

"no, no, "TY said into his phone, "I understand, how long has it been since you heard anything?" He stopped near the barn doors, Amy seeing the conflict in his eyes, he looked tired, worn out, his shirt undone to mid chest level, his jacket over his shoulder. "well, what do the authorities say? "

Amy looked confused. Not knowing who he was talking to but noting the strained tone of Ty's voice and he paced around. His boots kicking up dust and straw in the morning haze.

"ok, ok, yeah, no, I want too, it should be me, "he said, as he ran his hand through his hair, a shore tell he was worried about something "ok, I'll see you then, do you want to meet me here or, ok, that sounds good. , I'll be ready, no, he's out of town, won't be back until the weekend, "

Amy listened on as his conversation continued, Ty turning towards the stairs as he ran up to the loft, Amy quickly pulling out from behind the office door, wanting to follow him. She stepped on the bottom step, as she heard him continue his conversation some more.

"See you when you get here, and thanks for calling, "She heard him hang up and walk across the room, the bathroom door banging as he went inside. Amy stepped up a few more steps, slowly without realizing it she had climbed to the top, now standing near the balustrade, her eyes falling to the closed bathroom door and the sound of a running shower.

She went to walk back down, knowing she shouldn't be there, knowing he wouldn't want to talk to her anyway. He never wanted to talk to her now.

"Amy"

She froze and turned back to see Ty standing near the now open bathroom door, a towel around his shoulders, clad in a clean pair of jeans. His hair ruffled up and damp.

"Um sorry, I was just, um.. "she stammered, stepping down the stairs again.

"eavesdropping "he challenged, his tired eyes watching her. "do you want something or?"

"Um no, er, yes actually, um, I was just wanting to let you know that Lou and I were back, from Hudson." She rolled her eyes at herself, feeling foolish.

"I can see that since your standing in my loft? "he questioned. Not able to hide the slight smile that ran across his tired face.

"yes, well, I'll leave you be, you look like you need to um. finish getting dressed and um... go to bed, since you've been out all night again," She stopped as her judgemental tone kicked in again, squashing his smile and pulling the coolness back into his green eyes.

"who says I haven't been to bed?" he challenged, looking nonchalantly at her, knowing his choice of words were getting to her "If you must know, I've been bedded quite satisfactorily "

Amy glared at him, as he walked over to the cupboard near the rear of the apartment and opened it. He reached in and pulled his duffle bag out, shaking it open and taking it over to the bed where he opened the dresser under the window and started throwing clothes into it.

"where are you going?" Amy asked, coming back up the stairs, watching him throw his belongings into the bag.

He didn't answer, his focus on packing as fast as he could.

"Ty, please?" she pleaded, her voice soft and scared, making him stop and look at her. Their eyes locking for the first time in days.

"I'm leaving, "he said slowly, "I got some news today that I have to deal with "

"what news? "Amy asked, coming over to stand in front of him as he pulled on a tee-shirt,

"look, it doesn't concern you, Amy, "He said curtly , "can you let Jack know though that I appreciate his hospitality, and I'll pay my board up to the end of the month"

Amy stood in shock, watching him grab all his things, He was actually going, leaving for good this time. She felt her heart ache as it started to dawn on her. Panic fluttering through her stomach making her feel sick inside.

"when will you be back?" she whispered,

"I don't know at the moment, it really depends on… "he stopped and looked at her, seeing the pain and uncertainty in her eyes. And feeling his heart pang at him for not explaining.

His expression softened for a moment, his eyes showing her his worry and concern. "Amy, I…. look, I appreciate everything you and your family has done for me. But I have to do this, I don't have a choice"

"you always have a choice, Ty!" Amy said suddenly, angered by his disregard for her feelings. "what is so important that you have to just go like this, without an explanation, or"

"My Dad!' he exclaimed, getting a little annoyed now by her assumption he was taking the easy way out. "It's my dad ok!"

"whats your dad got to do with this? "Amy cut in quickly, not understanding." he's in Australia?"

"look I don't want to get into it ok, "Ty snapped, returning to is packing, "just go back downstairs and push the hired hands around would you, your good at that …"

"don't dismiss me like that, Im not some silly school girl that you can push around you know!" She bit back.

"for the love of….., "he growled, "just let me GO! ok, it's not like we are dating anymore, hell, I'm not even sure we are still friends for Christ sakes. "his expression was one of exasperation now. He didn't want this; his heart was aching to even contemplate leaving her. He still cared for her, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, but the dull ache in his chest told him it was the truth.

"so your just going to run away, back to Daddy, like a scared little boy, " Amy snapped at him, her heart now also burning with the idea of him leaving for good," he doesn't even care about you, but hey that's ok, because you always run don't you TY, rather than stay and face your problems, sort out whats wrong "

"you don't know what you're talking about! "he growled at her, his temper flaring. "and I'm not running away ok"

"sure the hell looks like running to me"

"well, it doesn't surprise at all that you would think the worst of me, "his eyes glaring at her now, her words hitting him hard,

"then tell me the truth!" she yelled, her chest pounding in anger, "if this isn't running what is it!"

He shook his head and zipped up his bag, his face contorted in frustration as he grabbed his phone and his backpack, and then threw his duffle over his shoulder.

"tell Jack I'll call him ok," he finally said as he went to walk past her,

"go then. I hope you find whatever it is your looking for. Maybe your dad will want you this time," Amy knew her words hurt him. But he was hurting her, his refusal to tell her what was going on was making her pull herself apart inside.

Ty paused, and then curled his lip, his eyes moist but not giving in to the pain in his chest. He continued on down the stairs, Amy watching him go, then quickly running after him. She watched him step out into the morning sun, dropping his bags near the barn door and waving as a big black SUV pulled up.

Amy stumbled out after him and watched as Thomas climbed out of the truck, shaking Ty's hand and talking to him quietly. Ty nodded and then came back to the barn and grabbed his bags. His eyes on Amy as he threw them into the back of the truck.

"I'll just go say goodbye to Lou, Thomas, I'll only be a sec ok," Thomas nodded and watched him run off towards the house, Amy standing in perpetual shock as he disappeared inside. He was happy to say goodbye to Lou, But not her! Had she really pushed him that far out of her reach?

"Amy, "Thomas said, smiling at her and offering her a hand in welcome. "Its been a while"

"yes it has, the last time we saw you, your boss was trying to put us out of business," She said sharply, making Thomas look away quickly, retreating his hand.

"what is so important now, that Ty has finally been summoned back to his father's side? I thought Brad had disowned him, thrown him aside like an old toy" She asked quickly, seeing this was probably her only opportunity to know what was going on with Ty and why he was leaving.

Thomas looked at her a little perplexed by her sharpness.

"Amy, Brads missing, we lost contact with him over a week ago. The authorities in Australia have no idea where he is. "Thomas touched her shoulder seeing her look of shocked concern. "Tys going over to see whats going on, the police had asked for Brads next of Kin and well since Lilly and he have separated. There's only Ty, "

Amys' mouth dropped open, shock in her blue eyes as she heard the screen door slam at the main house as Ty reappeared on the front porch.

"he's going to Australia!" she gasped, "to …"

"to help look for his father, I would go, but I'm needed here with lucky about to open. "Thomas continued

Ty came back over to them, stopping when he saw Amy's face, not understanding the expression.

"you ready?" Thomas asked, pulling the SUVs door open. Motioning to Ty to get in.

He went to move, but stopped, turning back to Amy one more time, "here, Lou said you got your licence, the jeeps yours ok, look after it and don't roll it like I did" he passed her his keys, hesitating as his hand touched hers, then quickly deciding that he needed to close this properly. He reached forward and gave her a hug, His arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close, not wanting to let her go. His mouth close to her ear, "thank you, I know this all ended in a mess, but thank you for …. everything, I'll ...miss you. "he whispered, as he gently kissed her cheek, feeling her tremble in his arms. "your amazing Amy Fleming, always remember that ok,"

Ty let Amy go, seeing her standing there in front of him in a stunned silence. The reality still not catching up with her state of panic.

Ty touched her cheek, giving her one final smile, not wanting the last moment between them to be bitter or tainted with the problems they let get between them.

And before she knew it he was gone. This time most likely for good.

* * *

Ty walked quickly through the YYC and headed for the check-in counter, he showed his passport and checked his bags, Security coming to his side as he pulled his baseball cap down low and kept his head down. It was early morning and as no one was aware he was traveling, so he made it onto the plane without any hassles from the press or public.

He took his seat in premium economy class, opting to keep the attention on him to a minimum by blending in rather than making it obvious he was on board. He stowed his backpack in the overhead luggage, and settled down into his seat, he eyes out the small window as they watched the tarmac.

He missed her already, the gap in his heart aching as he realized finally, that he may never see that beautiful face again. Those big blue eyes, that gorgeous smile.

He started to also regret not clearing the air with her. His mind away on unfinished business as the rest of the passengers bustled around him, finding their seats and getting comfortable.

The flight was packed, which he was grateful for, so far he was fortunate enough to have his two seats to himself. He returned his gaze to the window, the first part of the flight was to Vancouver, where there was a 2-hour layover then onto Sydney Australia, with an air time of 15hours and 25minuets. Ty dug around in his pockets and pulled out his earbuds, jamming them into his ears as he cranked up his music and shut his eyes. His thoughts on what he was leaving behind and what he was heading into,

He didn't look up when he felt movement beside him, knowing it was just his seat companion claiming their space. Ty pulled over closer to the window as he felt them settle next to him, his hand pulling his cap down harder over his features just in case whoever it was recognized him.

Ty felt the engines start to wind up, his eyes slowly flickering open as the air stewards went through their evacuation routine. Ty's eyes finally catching a glimpse of the person sitting next to him. His body snapping with shock, equal to that of an electric charge when he looked into those big baby blues.

"Amy !" he almost yelled, pulling his earbuds out of his ears and looking around wildly, somehow expecting Lou or Jack to jump out at him at any second. Other passengers watched him skeptically as he lowered his voice.

Amy smiled and clipped her belt, looking forward at the stewards. Listening to their instructions.

"what the hell are you doing !" He gasped, "you have to get off, like now!"

He looked around in horror as the fasten seatbelts sign flashed around them. Amy looking over at him and then at his belt.

"you better do that up, we're about to take off," she said softly.

Ty's words were gone, he looked at his belt and quickly did it up as the plane started to taxi to the runway.

"Amy, you cant be here, "he stammered, "Jack will, oh god, this isn't happening," he covered his eyes, pulling his hat down lower on his head. All he wanted to do was open his eyes and wake up from this nightmare and see some fat businessman sitting beside him.

"TY, "Amy finally said, "I'm coming with you ok, you shouldn't have to face this alone, "

"look, this cant happen ok, "he said coolly, not liking her soft smile and pleasant look. "when we get to Vancouver, you're getting the next plane back, you hear me, "He rubbed his face, "Jack is going to KILL me!"

"Im 17 years old Ty, I don't need a parental guardian to fly to another country. "she scolded, "I left a note for Lou, "she looked at him, her face determined, "Im coming with you ok, that's the end of it"

"Amy!, gah! You are so Stubborn! "he hissed and looked out the window as the plane started to speed up. "I can't believe you did this! Im leaving you at Vancouver, no arguments, " he was saying it more to himself than to her, Amy gave him a satisfied smile. Knowing she had won.

"TY, "she said softly, touching his arm, feeling him pull away, still mad as hell at her.

"Don't speak ok, "He warned, "just sit there and be quiet, I need to think"

"But Ty, "Amy persisted, her eyes watching him.

"no. just no, ok, you! you need to just …. I can't believe you!"

The plane started its ascent. The two travelers sitting side by side, but with the world between them. Amy showing him her support, even though their relationship was almost nonexistent. Her mind on the next adventure. Secretly excited for what was in store,

TY was in absolute meltdown mode; pictures of all the ways Jack and Tim were going to kill him flicking through his head. He had run off with their pride and joy. He sunk lower into his seat, trepidation filling his eyes as he felt Amy squeeze his hand as the plane rose into the Canadian skies.

* * *

The two-hour layover in Vancouver didn't go any better for Ty, Amy refusing point blank to get on another plane back to Calgary. Ty losing his patience and threatening to call security on her.

The encounter ended with Amy storming off into the lady's restrooms and refusing to come out until the flight to Sydney was called. Leaving Ty sitting alone and flustered in the VIP lounge, avoiding eye contact with every person who came near him.

He sipped his complimentary drink, as a few well-to-do folks nodded at him and acknowledged his presence. He had since given up on his baseball cap and sunnies. Knowing they were a dead give away for any star spotters. All in all the public had been good. He had smiled at the right time, nodded and winked. Keeping the public onlookers at bay, finally able to relax a little once he was safely behind the frosted glass doors of the Vip Lounge.

"Mr. Borden," One of the clerks said, looking at him respectfully, as Ty raised his eyes from his phone. "I do apologize, sir, for disturbing you, but I ….."

TY gave a customary Borden smile, encouraging the young man to go on.

"well, we have this young lady sir, in the lobby, who claims she knows you, that she's traveling with you"

Ty rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who that young lady was. He nodded and got up, his clothes now fresh and clean as he had changed after he got off the plane. Now dressed in a dark green shirt and black jeans, his brown leather Jacket near his chair, hung over his backpack.

"I am sorry sir, she is quite insistent that …." The clerk continued.

"Ty waved his hand at him, accepting the apology as he walked over to the lobby area, the clerk at his side. His green eyes falling on a rather agitated Amy who was in mid-argument with the lobby attendant.

"Miss, Miss, " I need you to calm down ok, We said we would sort this out, "the young lady said softly, desperate to keep Amy's tone as quiet as possible.

"I am calm, you keep telling me to calm down, but I told you, I just need to speak to …" She turned as she noticed the other people around her had turned to look towards the hallway that went to the lounge.

Ty walked slowly up to the gathering of people, his face looking resigned and rather disinterested. The clerk looking at Amy and then at Ty, hoping for a solution.

"Ty, please tell them you know me, and this has all been a terrible mistake," Amy said quickly, her blue eyes flicking to the two security guards who had walked through the external doors from the airport's main thoroughfare.

Ty took a deep breath, looking her up and down, his expression not giving much away. He had shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. His hair soft and around his face as two young girls, traveling with their businessman father giggled and pointed in his direction.

"Ty," Amy said softly, waiting for him to save her from being removed from the lobby, and most likely the airport.

Ty gave a soft shake of his head. Still not saying a word. His eyes walking over her again as the staff of the VIP lounge waited for his confirmation of her claims.

"do you know this girl, Mr. Borden," The Clerk asked. Amys face flustering slightly at his refusal to answer.

Her eyes blazing at him when she caught the start of a cryptic smile.

"never seen her before in my life" he grinned, enjoying the look of rage that flashed across Amys face.

She looked so cute when she was flustered.

"You Bast…." Amys' eyes were livid. Ty rubbed his jaw in jest. His face showing his amusement.

The security guards were now on either side of her as she glared at Ty, her lip trembling slightly.

" Come with me miss, " one of the large men beside her said, taking her arm, her eyes now looking up at him, not knowing what to do or say.

Ty coughed and brought the attention of all the people now standing around Amy back to him. As he slowly stepped forward and gave her the devilish of grins.

"Its ok, I'm just playing, "he smiled, "yes I know her, she's traveling with me, she's my assistant"

"Your assistant!…." Amy growled, still glaring at his obvious enjoyment in her plight. "I'll show you an ass - istant!" her words emphasizing the word 'Ass'

The clerk looked at Ty who waved him away dismissively, "let her go, its ok, "Ty held out his hand to Amy, still chuckling under his breath as he saw the guards and the lobby attendant back off. Giving her more space, now realizing they needed to give her the same courtesy as they did him.

"I am sorry Miss, would you like a refreshment, " the Clerk asked.

Amy opened her mouth as Ty clicked his fingers, waiting for her to take his hand.

She watched him, this high society thing came so easy to him. He played it well, growing up in the limelight had made him an expert at putting on a show. Working a room to his own agenda. She watched in amazement as the staff fell all over him. As he once again clicked his fingers, bringing her attention back to those green emerald eyes.

Amy lifted her hand and put it gently in his as Ty then turned and walked back down the corridor leading her back to where he had been sitting previously before the disruption. His backpack and jacket, carefully placed on the opulent leather chair that sat with another one, near a large glass window that overlooked the Vancouver Airport terminal below.

"You bags miss, " the clerk said with a smile, pulling Amy's rucksack up next to her and handing her, her jacket and small shoulder bag.

Am nodded, perplexed in the change of attitude towards her. Ty's acknowledgment changing her whole persona in their eyes.

Amy sat down, Ty sitting opposite her as he grinned again, his head leaning back in the high back chair as he rubbed his chin.

"that wasn't funny, "she scolded, " why did you say you didn't know me?"

Ty's smile dropped slightly, a glimmer of hurt flicking through his green eyes. "maybe because I don't. not really "

Amy felt his words twist in her gut, he still hadn't let it go. Or forgiven her. Her accusations about his character, her assumptions over his virtues. The hurt she had caused still ran just under the surface.

"have you heard anything from the contact in Sydney?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Ty shook his head and "no, they just said someone would meet us at the airport. "

"Us?" Amy voiced a hint of hope in her soft tone.

"Well, You've left me no choice really, now have you" he retorted.

Amy gave him a soft smile as he looked away, avoiding that tempting face, those big blue eyes that moved him so.

The flight announcement board broke their moment as the 'GO TO GATE' lights flashed around flight number AC 33.

"that's us, "Ty said, as he stood up, grabbed his jacket and backpack, looking over at Amy as she did the same. She watched him, as he guided her before him. Amy unable to hide her smile when he placed his hand on the middle of her back as they headed back down the hallway towards the lobby.

"Mr. Borden!" A voice called, causing Ty to stop, and turn to look back as one of the security team came running up to him. "Im really sorry, but it seems the attention your friend here caused before, has alerted the press to your presence. "he pointed to the lobby doors, Tys eyes seeing the group of photographers that were milling at the exit.

"Dammit" he hissed, Amy seeing the annoyance fill his face, she touched his arm diverting his gaze back towards her.

"remember the fair, "she whispered, "you can do this Ty, don't let them call the shots, you can control this"

Ty looked at her, lost in her eyes, hearing her words, as his mind went back to the photo opportunity he allowed at the Hudson Fair.

He had kept the control that day, and it had paid off. Airports, however, were bigger and a completely different ball game. But he at least had to give it a try.

"Ok, "He said, as he looked into Amy's eyes, making sure she heard him "stay close ok, let me do the talking and remember to smile, "

Amy nodded and took a breath, As Ty steeled himself and walked toward the door. Amys' hand wrapped tightly in his as the doors slid open and the circus began.

"this a pleasure trip or you still working for your dad Ty?" CLICK CLICK

"a little of both actually, " CLICK CLICK CLICK

Amy blinked and smiled, the cameras lights startling her somewhat, Ty seeing her confusion and sliding his hand gently around her hips, keeping her close.

"Is she part of the pleasure, TY, what's her name!, "CLICK FLASH CLICK

Amy shied away again, her hand up, protecting her eyes from the lights as they flashed around her.

"This is Amy Fleming, Horse trainer extraordinaire and the lead horse whisperer at Heartland Equestrian Rehabilitation in Hudson. My father's new business partners in the Lucky Quarters Alberta project," TY smiled his trademark Borden smile, pulling her closer to him, Amy smiling the best plastic smile she could muster.

"AMY! AMY!" CLICK CLICK

"so are you two getting away for a romantic weekend, little secret rendezvous " CLICK CLICK FLASH

"No, No, Amy and I are just chasing up a few stock leads in Australia, "Ty explained, pulling away verbally from any question pertaining to romance or them being a couple. Amy watched him work the media. Telling them enough about his plans to keep them clicking but also keeping them at bay. So far it was working. They were all eating it up. Until a familiar little fat face man raised his high pitched voice. Causing TY to stumble slightly with an answer.

"So Ty, is this the same little tidbit that you beat that other guy up for? Have you been charged with assault, or is your mother's legal team going to bail you out yet again"

The cameras flashed as Tys face stilled somewhat, his green eyes flicking to Amy and then back to the cameras, The press watched him intently waiting for a response. Ty still holding his silence, not wanting to respond. His altercation with Jesse was still too raw to explain. He knew he had been portrayed as the aggressor. And nothing he affirmed or denied now was going to change the impact those images that were already out there had on the public eye.

The public had cast their vote, and as always, Ty had come up short.

"Ty didn't assault anyone, "Amy spoke out, her voice raised over the calamity and shouts. Ty watching her incredulously as she stood up for the young man who had saved her that night "I was there, and I was the reason he hit that other guy. He did it to defend me, to stop my x boyfriend from assaulting me. "She took a breath as the cameras clicked around her, Ty stunned by her decision to speak up, He hadn't asked her to defend him. He wasn't expecting her too. But here she stood, Amy Fleming, with the press and the multimedia all around her. Saying her truth. Telling the world, they had painted him wrong, That he wasn't the bad guy in all of this. He was the hero. The night in shining armor who came to her rescue.

"So no charges then? Just another slap on the wrist "the small fat reporter pushed again, he wanted a money shot, and he knew Ty was volatile, and with the right amount of pressure, he knew he could make him erupt.

"Why would the police charge someone for defending someone" Amy cut back. "No charges have been laid, apart from the ones we had pressed against the other young man. "

Voices talked amongst themselves as the security guards guided the couple through the throng of reporters and escorted them quickly and without incident to their gate.

It wasn't long until they were once again in their seats. Amy trading her seat with the businessman who sat next to Ty, for a bag of peanuts and a kiss on the cheek.

"you didn't need to say that, "Ty said, as he clipped his seat belt up, "you know, that stuff you said about me to the press, "

"yes I did, "Amy replied, "they needed to know the truth, not the bull crap that they think is news"

"the truth doesn't sell photos Amy, or stories. "he smiled sarcastically at her "scandal makes money, but thank you for trying anyway"

Amy gave him an appreciative smile as the plane started to move.

"so you ready for 15 hours of captivity "TY laughed, seeing Amy roll her eyes at the thought.

"I can handle it if you can" She grinned,

"Bring it on Fleming "Ty laughed, challenging her,

"care to make this interesting "Amy asked

"Im listening "

"we have 15 hours of flight time until we land in Sydney. "she said, "I wager that you can't sit through the entire Twilight movie collection without falling asleep once!"

"really! Is that the best you can do?" He teased.

"ok, ok, and no critiquing!"

"Argh!, "Ty groaned "you're on, I'll probably die from boredom but ok, "

The plane started to gain speed as they talked and enjoyed each other's company, both just happy to be in each other's orbit once again. The tension for now being sidelined. And companionship taking the lead.

"here we go" Ty said quietly as he pushed back his char and shut his eyes. "Sydney Australia here we come!"

to be continued


	19. The Prodigal Son Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The lights had been dimmed as the passengers on Canadian Air Flight A33 finished their dinner and settled in for the night, Ty had lost his bet with Amy, only making it through the first two Twilights before his green eyes had grown heavy and closed. His breathing soft and slow as the plane flew on.

Amy had also succumbed to the temptations of sleep not long after Ty, her body curled up slightly in her chair, her head falling to the side with the motion of the plane. It finally found its resting spot on Ty's now open and available shoulder, as his head had stopped to rest against the window side of his seat.

They slept through for around 4 hours, Amy's arm cuddling into his as the movie ran to a close. The music of the credits bringing Ty out of his slumber as he groggily pulled his earphones from his ears.

He yawned and looked around, the plane now in darkness as the travelers slept. His head turning slightly when he felt Amy's head on his shoulder.

Ty didn't move, as he looked down at her, a soft smile playing on his lips as she snuggled in closer to him. Her eyes still closed. The smell of her hair making his heart warm again. She was beautiful, in a way he couldn't describe. And when she slept she looked even more mesmerizing to him. Ty sighed and let his hand touch her soft cheek, pulling her hair back from her face. How had it got so messed up between them? He thought to himself. They had been so happy, they had shared so much, and then it all just came crashing down around them like a house of cards.

It wasn't only her fault, he knew that he had played a part in it too. But his heart still hurt from what had been said. He had trusted her and shown her who he really was, and her assumptions and allegations towards his character had hurt him more than he was willing to admit. He had never cared what people thought about him or what he stood for before, but with Amy, he found that he did. How she saw him mattered to Ty. So when she accused him of supposedly being callous enough to dump her for not sleeping with him. He had taken it hard.

But now, seeing her like this, curled up next to him, her little lips ever close and tempting his attention. He felt that irrepressible warmth for her once again.

"Mr. Borden," the steward asked softly, smiling at him as he looked at Amy snuggled into Ty's side "would you like a coffee or a hot chocolate"

Ty yawned yet again, as he gently tapped Amy's shoulder and then as she stirred pulled himself free of her. The steward giving him a questioning glance at his sudden pull back from a girl who obviously adored him.

Amy's blue eyes flickered open as she suddenly became aware of her position. She looked around, and gave the steward a little smile, as she put her legs back down and straightened herself in her seat. Ty now leaning against the window, his body pulled back slightly from her's.

"Miss, hello, sorry to wake you, "the steward continued. Making Amy think it was he who had woken her up and not Ty." would you like a hot drink? A coffee or tea? Hot chocolate maybe"

Amy yawned and stretched her arms, looking over at Ty as his green eyes watched her, showing no hint of the fact that he had enjoyed having her close to him again.

"Um yeah, a hot chocolate would be great, "Amy said, her eyes on the in chair monitors as the next movie had continued on.

"and you sir"

"same thanks, only with a shot of whiskey thanks"

Amy looked at Ty who didn't respond to her questioning gaze.

The steward walked away as Amy readjusted herself, turning slightly in her chair, to look at Ty square on. She noticed his earphones were out and he looked tired. His legs stretched out under the chair in front of him.

"You fell asleep, " she asked.

He gave her a wry smile, "so did you,"

"Only after you did, so I win" she grinned at him as the steward put their cups on their trays. Giving them both a friendly airline smile.

"how can you win, if you fell asleep too! It's a tie," he rebutted.

"I win, "she winked, happy in her victory, hearing him chuckle under his breath next to her. "I'll let you know later how I plan to collect,"

"really, "he shook his head, amazed at her cheekiness. "you think it's going to be that easy, that I'll give you whatever you want, we didn't set on a wager, so I think I owe you nothing " He still had a smile on his lips as Amy pulled her hair back and went to tie it into a soft ponytail

"no,…" he whispered, his eyes on her, Amy holding her hands in place, hair tie between her teeth, "leave it down, I like …. It looks nice when its down"

Ty looked away, grabbing his cup and taking a quick sip, realizing he had let his guard down for a second.

Amy let her hair fall back around her shoulders, giving him his way. Secretly feeling a little hot inside. She had noticed it too. The walls had come down for a brief moment, the Ty she had fallen for was still in there. She just needed to coax him out again.

Amy's eyes flicked to the screen, her cheeks slightly flushing as the sex scene between Jacob and Bella flashed before their eyes.

Ty also noticed the images, suddenly becoming more interested in the darkness out the window that the tv screen in front of him.

"this is my favorite movie in the series," Amy said softly, her eyes on the screen,

"why does that not surprise me," Ty said coolly, his persona back in place. The images making him relive feelings and emotions he hadn't really processed yet.

"Im sorry, but I like this story, it's all about love conquering all, its romantic," she challenged.

Ty gruffed to himself, "no its not, it's about a lovesick girl who can't decide if she wants to be with some snotty nosed pale face sparkle boy, or a wild wolfman, "his voice was mocking and jaded. "and as per the norm with school girls, she chooses the rich Mr. Sparkle over the other wolfly guy, who's never hidden who he was or what he was from her. "his eyes had taken on a sharp glint as he gave the movie his critique. Amy hearing the undercurrent in his tone.

"well maybe if the wolfly guy had shown his true feelings to her in the first place, then she would never have gone with the vampire guy in the first place. But as usual with guys who live on the edge and don't play by the rules, he didn't have the guts to show his heart. Or forgive her for not seeing it Until it was too late, "

Ty twitched his lip turning away from her, his smile gone. Her response biting his resolve like a rabid dog.

"she still went back to the loser she started with, proving my point," he said under his breath. Not allowing her to have the last word.

"And you still lost our bet, because that my friend was a critique, and that wasn't allowed." She said sharply, her face filled with cool victory.

TY didn't answer, he just pushed his earphones into his ears and hit the screen in front of him to turn the movie off. Amy watched as he shut his eyes and repositioned himself, so his shoulder and back were facing her more. The conversation well and truly over.

The plane taxied into Sydney airport not long after 1:45 pm. Both of them had hardly spoken much after their little quid pro quo over the movie. Both preferring to sleep the rest of the flight away rather than attempt another conversation.

They disembarked, TY looking tired, Amy also a little worse for wear. Due to the time difference they had

Lost 4 days to the flight. Security came up to Ty straight away as he walked out of the plane's doors. Amy watched as they pulled him aside and discussed some things with him. Amy seeing Tys face look strained and a little over the annoyance that was inevitably about to come.

He came back to Amy, his face serious as he moved her to the side on the gangway, allowing other passengers to pass them by.

"It seems that while we were in the air, the story of my father's disappearance has hit the news. " He said quickly. "so we need to go with these guys and avoid the media circus out the front. "

Amy nodded, "Isn't it a good thing though that this came out, won't it help? maybe someone saw him?"

"Yeah, but they also announced my presence here, and that's going to get back to my mom. "He took a breath as he held her shoulders firmly. "look, Amy, I know things are weird between us at the moment ok, but I need you to trust me now, and listen to what I say ok" he locked eyes with her, knowing he was the only thing between the bedlam of the media and her. He didn't want her getting swept up in it because of him and his family.

Amy nodded, "I trust you," she said softly.

"Sir, we will take you and the lady out the side staff door, I have been informed that the police are waiting for you past gate 5, they will escort you the rest of the way to a safe zone. "

TY nodded, looking back to Amy and taking her hand in his. "stay by my side ok, no matter what, just keep walking and don't say anything, "

Amy took a deep breath, not ever seeing Ty in such a commanding role before. He took a few quick jumps on the spot, as was his way before he did something daring, and then they headed quickly through the gates doors, two more security guards sliding in behind them as the cameras and news teams went wild. The flashes and lights blinding them both as they shielded their eyes. The press only caught a glimpse of them as both Amy and Ty were ushered through the staff doors, disappearing through a seldom-used corridor that lead them out into the customs area. This was not a public zone, meaning they were able to catch their breath for a moment as one of the security team went out to locate the police escort.

"Welcome to Sydney Mr. Borden, I wish it was under better circumstances. " the airport staff man said cheerily. Seeing Ty nod and acknowledge him.

They waited, Amy close to Ty's side as the guard returned. The four of them talking privately about their extraction plans.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, "maybe you should use this to your advantage, this could help us find your dad,"

"Amy, they are not going to listen to a word I have to say, they just want a soundbite" he replied, his hand running through his hair. He really hated airport media frenzies. They were the worst by far, completely cutthroat knowing when they had you cornered, making it impossible to get away from their lenses and questions.

"Honestly Ty, tell them you'll speak to them, tell your story, ask for help, "Amy pushed, "it couldn't hurt, "

Ty considered Amy's idea. If he gave an exclusive, maybe it would help his dad, maybe someone had seen him. Or knew where he was."

"its worth a try, "Amy said again, "don't let them decide how this plays out Ty, "

He gave her a steady look, and turned to the security guard, "hey, who's the biggest news station here in Sydney?"

"Um Channel 10, " the guard replied, "its one of the main commercial channels"

They talked for a little longer, then two of the guards disappeared yet again through the door returning later with two Police officers who came over and introduced themselves quickly to Amy and TY.

"Mr. Borden, "one said as he shook the young man's hand, "thank you for coming, we really appreciate your being here, as your aware the media have been alerted to the missing person's report on your father. We were hoping to hold this off for a little longer, to at least after you arrived and where settled. But as you saw, they press can be ruthless when there's a story this juicy to share.

"I understand, "Ty replied, Amy, feeling his hand tighten slightly around hers, "but if its ok with you, I'm going to use the media's reach to help with this investigation. "

The police officers looked at each other, "are you sure that's a good idea son, "the older one asked, "they are really fired up out there"

"Will it help locate my father?" Ty asked clearly, his tone filled with purpose,

"it wouldn't hurt, " One of the officers concluded. "someone might know something and help us locate him"

"then can you go out there and bring the main news crews back here, if that's ok with you guys, "Ty looked at the airport staff man who nodded and spoke with the security.

"Yes Mr. Borden, we can offer you one of our interview rooms if you like, that way the environment will be controlled and you can have your say without interruption.

"thanks, that would be great, "Ty replied, giving Amy a quick hesitant glance. But only getting warmth and support back from her.

* * *

Ty sat at a long white table in a medium-sized room. There were posters on the wall about Sydney and Australia and how it was a great place to holiday.

Two security guards stood at either end of the table and Amy sat at Ty's side. Her hand wrapped around his under the table, feeling the nervous energy that flowed through him.

The two doors at the rear of the room opened as two officers ushered in cameramen and news reporters. All in their plastic well to do clothes, with perfect hair and teeth. All carrying microphones with their station's logo and number on the top.

"please stay back from the table and quieten down, Mr. Borden will read a statement and then you will all get one question each "the officer lifted his arms, quietening down the chorus of voices that erupted after the Staff man spoke.

"please! just wait for your queue ok, " the officer yelled, the media falling silent as all eyes and lenses focused on Ty.

Ty looked at Amy and swallowed hard, then centered himself and began to speak.

"Um, my father Bradley James Borden owner or Lucky Quarters Montana and Lucky Quarters Alberta Canada lost contact with his work colleagues and family while organizing stock and property acquisitions here in Australia. The local police have invited me here to assist them in their efforts to locate my father. as no trace has been found since he disappeared from his hotel over a week ago. Im asking the public and people of New South Wales to help me locate my father and bring him back home to me and my mother. "Ty took a breath, knowing he was playing the perfect family card, but this was about his dad and not the scandals that rocked his family dynamic.

"If anyone has seen my father, please inform the police in your area. " he stumbled a bit, his eyes looking away briefly from the camera.

"you can call CRIME STOPPERS on 1800 333 000 or on the special case line 1800 554 889" a Police officer cut in, seeing Ty smile at him appreciatively,

"Ok, questions, one each, starting with you," the staff man said, pointing to one of the journalists.

"Mr. Borden, Ty, " she said, "Judith Hill Ten News, do you suspect foul play? Or is this typical behavior for your father,"

Ty took a moment to respond, formulating the reply in his mind before he opened his mouth, "My dad takes his business ventures very seriously, and does not miss a deadline or a check-in. So far he has missed three. So, I don't know if this is foul play as you put it, but no, it's not like him to not touch base with his partners and associates,"

"Martin Cosgrove, NINE NEWS" the next man introduced himself, "what do you hope to achieve while you're here Ty, your rather young to be taking on this kind of responsibility, where is your mother? Is she joining you "

Ty flicked his eyes to Amy, his hand sweaty in hers and she gave him a reassuring smile

"My mother, Lilly Borden is currently unable to attend due to work commitments, so Im here in her stead, "Ty's voice was filled with mock confidence, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing and saying,

"Kyelee Broadmeadow, ABC TV, how long will you and your lovely girlfriend be staying in Sydney Ty, Are you planning on an extended visit or will this only be a short-term stop"?

Ty let a smile curl his lip, as his green eyes flicked towards Amy, "I'll, we'll be staying here as long as is needed to bring my father home. Im hoping that with this coverage someone will come forward and assist us in this endeavor"

"Tyrone Bell, Channel SEVEN NEWS, AND ENTERTAINMENT, Brad Borden is known for his risk-taking when it comes to business. His trademark is the flip of a coin, do you as his son and only heir see yourself now taking over the Borden fortune. Are you two the new face of the Borden Empire?"

Ty shook his head, "I have no intention of taking over my father's empire, not now anyway, we are here to help the Police in their investigation. "

"Ok OK, I think that will do for now, thank you for coming, we really appreciate your support in this matter" The staff man called out loudly as the cameras still rolled. Ty chatted quietly to the security guard as Amy touched his shoulder, drawing his attention back to him.

"you did really well, that was very impressive Ty"

Ty gave her a soft smile, appreciating the compliment. Then letting his eyes flick to the cameras that still rolled in front of him.

"Ty, who is this lovely lady? You never introduced her!" Tyrone Bell said quickly, the staff man glaring at him for asking another question. After he was told he could only have one.

"Um,,,, " Ty stammered, looking back at Amy as he stood up, unsure what to do, He didn't want to presume that she would be ok with her name being used. They weren't a couple after all.

"I'm Amy Fleming, I am a close friend of Tys and Im here to support him while he looks for his father," Amy said in the most relaxed and beautiful voice Ty had ever heard, His breath taken aback by how well she handled the cameras.

"so just friends hey, I'm definitely getting a more than friends vibe off of you guys, "Tyrone pushed, seeing the other reporters stop and listen in,

"this is not about us, this is about Brad and bringing him home, "Amy replied calmly, "I really hope you can all help us do that"

* * *

After the press conference, Ty, and Amy have escorted quickly away from the crowds and onlookers who had congregated near the baggage claim.

Once they were both safely behind the dark windows of the statesman, Amy finally noticed the worry that had taken over Tys eyes. He sat in silence watching the suburbs slide by on their way to the main CBD. The airport in Mascot which was around a 30-minute drive to the heart of Sydney.

Amy watched out the window as well, the architecture was so different to what she was used too, old colonial homes, mixed with modern new ones. Bullnose verandas to combat the Australian sun and large green leafy trees. Cars where everywhere the closer to the city they went. Her mouth dropping open in awe as they crossed over the iconic Sydney harbor bridge. The beautiful Opera house showing its glorious architectural sails as it stood guard on the harbor waters near Circular Quay.

"Ty, "she said softly, causing him to turn back to look at her, his face still lost in thought. " they will find him,"

Ty gave her a half-hearted nod, not showing much of how he was really feeling. He didn't want to share at that moment. He had appreciated her support and had really loved the way she took control of the questioning time at the airport. But now, he was hollow inside. The reality of why he was in this country finally hitting home. His father, the infamous Brad Borden was missing. And there was a good chance that this could go down a path that he really didn't want to contemplate at that moment.

"You miss him, don't you," Amy asked, the car turning into a tunnel and the view around them changing from suburbia to lights and concrete balustrades.

"Can't miss what you never really had, "He said softly,

"I never knew my dad either, but he came back, and now, I couldn't imagine, not having him around"

"But your dad loves you, Amy, he came back because he wanted you, and needed you, "Ty's voice was low, the feelings of the past stirring in him yet again. "He's proud to be your father,"

"Your dad's proud of you too, "Amy soothed, "In his own way, "

Ty shook his head, his eyes low now, "he's never been proud of me Amy, even when I was a kid, I was an annoyance. A by-product of his relationship with mom. nothing I did or achieved was good enough for him "

"No, TY, I'm sure that's not….."

Ty rubbed his face, and wiped his eyes, not wanting to get upset in front of her, he took a quick breath and returned his eyes to the window, the monotony of the flashing tunnel lights giving him solace.

"tell me about Montana," Amy said softly to him, her tone encouraging, she had turned slightly in her chair, so she was looking at him.

"what do you want to know, "he asked, his eyes now back to her,

"how long were you there?" She asked showing interest,

"um, I don't remember all of it, I was too young, but I lived there on and off till my late teens, jumping back and forth from Hollywood when mom was on set"

"you liked it though, Montana I mean, living on the ranch, "Amy wanted to get him to open up. He had told her bits and pieces about his life with his dad, and his mother, but it had always been fragmented. Nothing concrete. It was like he didn't want her to see that side of him, that sometimes it was too close to his truth or real story.

"it was ok, It was where I leaned to ride and event, I had a horse there, Skyler Dawn," he gave her a soft smile as he remembered his horse.

"Event? You're an eventer? You competed?" Amy asked, suddenly interested again. He had never let on he had competed in the equestrian world.

"Yeah, did Rebecca Farm for the first time when I was 13" he smiled again, seeing her shocked expression. "I told you I wasn't all fast cars and parties, "

"Rebecca Farm is a World Cup Qualifier round!" Amy said, her eyes wide, "you competed in a world cup qualifier at 13!"

"No no, I was allowed to participate because I was a Borden at 13, But I didn't compete until I was 15, "

"15 is still, oh my" Amy was stunned, she considered herself a pretty good showjumper, winning the spring classic and Summer finale two years running. Cross country was also her passion. But finding out Ty was an accomplished eventer at the world cup level, at the age of 15 had taken her completely by surprise. She knew he could ride, he looked comfortable on horseback and had an affinity with the horses she had seen him work with. But she had never considered that his skill may have run deeper than just a pleasure rider.

"Do you know Nick Harwell?" Amy asked, "he's a Canadian A-list…"

Ty nodded, "I've met him, he beat me, "He chuckled, "he's really good,"

Amy smiled, seeing Ty relax slightly,

"so how did you place, at Rebecca? Did you make it to the world cup?"

"Nah, I placed ok, in the individual rounds, but, I'm not good at that toffy dressage stuff, so I came in 10th overall,"

"that's still amazing Ty, with over three hundred entries, that's outstanding for a 15-year-old"

He looked away, feeling a little embarrassed by her awe of him,

"Why did you stop?, you could have gone all the way to the Olympics! With scores like that" Amy touched his arm, wanting to know more, a little perplexed at how he had not shared this with her before.

Ty's smile dropped slightly, as he looked back at her, "its a bit hard to follow the meets, and compete when I'm only around for 3 months at a time,"

His voice had cooled, Amy, noticing the reluctance in his tone.

"Dad said I wasn't committed enough, that I didn't take it seriously enough to be successful," he explained, "but it's hard to be committed when you're constantly being tossed from one parent to the other."

Amy nodded, seeing the resentment in his green eyes.

"He only noticed when I won anyway if I didn't, he lost interest, 10th wasn't first, and Borden's only come first, "Ty said sourly, "that's how Brad Borden is wired if it's a winner, and it's making him money, he's all in. "

"I'm sure it wasn't like that …..He "Amy stammered, seeing his gaze turn even cooler.

"Amy, look, I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better, or focus on something else, but you don't know my dad, you don't know me, or my life really, I gave up seeking my dad's approval years ago ok. It always ended with me either getting told I wasn't good enough or being sent off to live with mom and whoever she was shacked up with at the time."

Amy stopped, seeing the anger and coldness taking over, she felt for him, he was so damaged by his family and their lack of parental love and care. It tainted his very existence. Making it hard for him to accept when people actually cared for him.

Ty also seemed to have a low opinion of himself, that was obvious to Amy now, all those years of being told he was a waste of space or not worthy had chipped away at his self-esteem making him believe their judgments in him were true. Hence the rough and devil may care attitude he had adopted. If he didn't care, those words of discouragement couldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry, "She said, seeing him bite his lip as he looked back out the window as the car finally reemerged out of the tunnel.

"its fine Amy let's just leave the past in the past hey, " He gave her a forced smile and then looked at the driver who had turned towards the main city zone.

"can I ask how much longer, " he asked, his voice loud over the sounds of the city as it raced past their windows.

"we are nearly there Mr. Borden; the detectives have asked that you get settled and they will come and see you in the morning "

"I'd prefer to get this underway now if we could go to the station and….." Ty pushed,

The driver looked at the policeman who sat next to him, who looked a little perplexed with Ty's insistence to push this after such a long flight.

"Ty, "Amy whispered, touching his hand and bringing his attention back to her, " it's getting late, we have lost 2 days due to the trip and I don't know about you, But Im really in need of a shower and a proper sleep, "

He took a few deep breaths, his eyes tired and emotional, not knowing what to do,

"please, TY, your exhausted, you won't be able to help with anything if you can't keep your eyes open"

She squeezed his hand trying to make him see reason. The police officer watching him through the rearview mirror.

TY dropped his head, and rubbed his eyes, covering his face with his hands,

He had to admit, the idea of a shower, and a decent meal and a sleep in a bed and not a chair did sound tempting. His body ached, and the jet lag was really starting to take its toll on him.

"ok, " he said softly, "take us to the hotel"

* * *

Thomas had made sure Ty was well accommodated for his stay in Sydney. They were booked into the Meriton Suites in the Penthouse Ocean suite at the World Tower. They signed in and rode the glass elevator up to the 75th floor, the World tower being one of the tallest buildings in Sydney. Ty looking tired and Amy finally glad to be free of the police escort and entourage. The porter opened the door, The couple agreeing to share the one suite( which Thomas had booked not knowing Amy was going to be gatecrashing ). The suite was a two-bedroom suite anyway, eliminating the awkward discussion of how Amy was even going to afford a room herself in such a lavish establishment.

Amy couldn't contain her awe as they walked in, the main room lavishly decked out in hues of black leather, deep chocolate and accented with soft furnishings laced with aquamarine finishing's.

The walls were floor to ceiling glass giving breathtaking views of the Pacific ocean in the distance and the sprawling splendor of Sydney Below. The porter left their bags, and Ty tipped him as he gave him a curious smile and left them be. Alone with each other for the first time since he had kissed her cheek, handed her the wrangler keys and said goodbye.

The suite had a fully functioning boutique kitchen with deep red Australian granite and silver tap works. A private laundry, open plan living area and 2 large opulent bedrooms with built in robes, a master en suite, with bathtub plus shower with a waterfall showerhead. Set in natural colors of black slate and white polished porcelain. Both bathrooms holding an array of skin and hair care amenities.

The Meriton was regarded as the highest accommodation option in Sydney. The excitement built in Amy as she let her blue eyes take in the extravagant suite, it was the biggest hotel room she had ever seen, let alone stayed in, filled to the brim with comfort and luxury.

Ty walked over to the large window. His eyes taking in the unrivaled views of the vibrant city below and beyond. The suite offered added extras of a dining area and retreat. Flat screen TVs complete with a range of Foxtel sports, news and movies on-demand.

Amy disappeared into one of the lavish rooms. Again, decked out in striking contrasts of white linen and black leather furnishings. The king size bed, covered in an expanse of soft white patterned comforters and pillows with satin sheets. A tall leather squared bead head and bedroll finished off the look perfectly. She gently sat down, afraid to even touch the opulence that surrounded her.

Deciding to come back to the main open plan living area and Ty.

"this is amazing, " Amy said in disbelief. "I …Im lost for words, look at that view!"

Ty turned away from the window and smiled, it was a tired smile. The trip and the press conference and the questions about his past finally taking its toll on his reserves.

"I might lay down for a bit, "he replied, picking up his bag and heading for the master room. The Stopping suddenly and looking back at her,

"um, which room do you want? "he asked quickly, "the master has a tub? "

"Im fine with whatever Ty, they are both beautiful," Amy replied.

She saw him hesitate and then look between the rooms, his confusion showing through his tiredness. "Um. You take the one with the tub, I'll take the other one," he finally said, walking past her with his bags and disappearing into the second bedroom, leaving the large master suite for Amy.

She watched him push to shut the door, and then picked up her own bags, walking slowly into the even larger room than the one she visited before. Its wall was also glass, and the bathroom did indeed have an elegant tub. The bed was also a King but had even more pillows and soft furnishings, from throws to extra square pillows. Amy felt dwarfed by the sheer size of it all. She put her bag into the built-in robe and grabbed a big fluffy white robe and pair of soft white scuff slippers.

Her ears picked up the sound of running water coming from the other room, telling her Ty had had the same idea and was also showering.

Amy removed her clothes, leaving them on the bed and wrapped herself in the robe, walking into the huge en suite, the polished slate tiles cold on her bare feet. She dropped her robe and stepped behind the glass partition, grabbing some shower gel and shampoo from the vanity when she did.

It wasn't long before a waterfall of warm water fell onto her soft skin, soothing her tiredness and making her feel alive again. Amy shut her eyes and let the water pummel her face, taking away her worries, imaging Ty doing the same thing only meters away. Her thoughts started to wander to wet soapy abs and biceps, shoulders smeared with shower suds. Her mouth opening slightly as her thoughts took her to places that were new for her. He eyes finally opening as she took a shaky breath. Smiling to herself as she started to wash her hair.

* * *

Ty moved his shoulders, the hot water fogging up the glass shower recess. The high-pressure stream massaged down his spine, making him move his back and adjust his stance. The feeling heavenly on his tired muscles. He shut his green eyes, turning slowly so the water poured over his head and face, his mouth spitting out the droplets as they ran across his stubble and lips.

His mind was drained, but the sound of Amy's soft humming from the other side of the room was driving him to distraction. He placed his hands on the wall and pushed against the wall, flexing his elbows in a sort of standing pushup, the water soothing his tired arm muscles as he lowered his head, the water barreling over his exposed neck and across his chest.

His mind went from thoughts of his father, to worry for what was to come, to the image of Amy standing under a similar torrent of water, her arms up as she washed that beautiful blonde hair. The soap running in rivulets down her soft tanned skin. He shuddered and rubbed the water from his face, his breath a little ragged as his mind went to places it shouldn't be, Ty's hand reached up and turned off the faucet. He shook his head and took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure as he grabbed two large white towels and wrapped one around his waist. While he used the other to rub his hair dry. He could still hear Amy singing to herself, making him slowly walk towards the bedroom door which she had left ajar.

He stood at her door, the singing drawing him in. She had the most beautiful voice, it wafted on the air, bouncing off the walls and glass windows. Ty lent on the door Jam of her room, entranced by her tune. Her voice melodious and filled with harmony. He didn't recognize the song, but it didn't stop him listening to her. His senses lost in the tune that fell from her lips like a songbird's melody.

Ty snapped back to reality, when the sound of water stopped, he had pushed open the bedroom door, while absorbing her song and now stood in only a towel around his midsection, with another in his hand and little more. As his senses came back to him, he suddenly dropped his jaw as a naked Amy wandered back into the room, pulling on her robe as she returned to the master bedroom.

Their eyes met and they both froze. Taking in the other for a second, their brains registering each other's presence., Amy suddenly squealing and Ty gasping and dropping his towel from his hand that he had been drying his hair with, His hands quickly covering his eyes.

Amy ran for the bed, then panicked again, pulling her robe tightly around herself as she then darted back towards the en suite, looking back at Ty in embarrassed anger as she saw him covering his eyes,

"Um urgh sorry I should of.." he stammered, backing out of the room, his fingers slipping open as he looked over at a now flustered but covered Amy. The smile on his lip not able to be hidden.

"TY!" Amy almost yelled, "what are you doing,! you said the other room was yours, I was, oh my,…. Really, don't you know how to knock!" she protested, looking more unsettled with each word that escaped her wet lips.

"Im sorry ok, I heard you singing and well, it sounded so …good and I "he felt terrible, his cheeks flushing, His hand now holding onto the towel around his waist, as in his rush to step out of the room, it had loosened and nearly fallen from his hips.

"Just go back to your room ok, I'll be out in a sec, and we, um, just go!" she ordered, her cheeks flushing, he had liked her song, and she had also caught the smile on his lips from her exposure.

"Ok, OK, " he said, lifting his hands in surrender, and backing out of the room, he shook his head and went back to his room to get dressed. Feeling foolish for not announcing his presence to her, but secretly glad he hadn't. She was truly a beauty in her own right and Ty couldn't help but let his mind wander as he dressed. "stop it Borden" he chastised himself for this thoughts. "you're not going there remember"

He pushed his fingers through his hair and then walked back into the living area. Now in a pale blue sleep tee and navy track pants. Amy emerging from her room not long after, in sweats and a soft pink tee.

"I'm really Sorry, I shouldn't have come into your " he started, but Amy gave him a soft smile and sat on one of the opulent sofas, curling her legs under herself.

"let's just pretend that didn't happen ok" she replied, Ty, appreciating her letting it go and breathing a sigh of relief.

"what was that,?" he asked coming over to her and sitting across from her in one of the big armchairs. "that song, I've never heard that before"

"that's a song my Grandma Lyndy wrote, she was quite the country music star you know" Amy smiled

"Jacks first wife you mean, " Ty asked, 'Before Lisa"

Amy nodded, "yeah, she died of cancer before I was born. "

"Oh, Im sorry, I …" Ty apologized,

"no, its ok, I didn't meet her personally, but she lives on through her music and her songs, Grandpa always said I had her voice"

"you do, you sing beautifully," he complimented.

"thank you, "Amy blushed, not knowing what to say, she could feel the heat between them, as the sun started to set over the beautiful city below.

"should we order food, or do you want to go out and get some" Amy asked, she had to admit she was a little hungry now, although tired from the jetlag.

"lets order in hey, "Ty smiled, "get whatever you want ok, Thomas is covering this through the company"

Amy chewed her lip as she read the room service menu" it all sounds so nice, maybe just the club sandwich or um… oh, they have flatbreads and …"

"whatever you want Amy, is ok by me. "Ty grinned, for such a small little thing, she did like her food.

Amy ordered two club sandwiches and the flatbreads and assorted dips and cold cuts. Followed up with two pot mousses in rich salted caramel and Madagascan chocolate.

They sat quietly as the sun set around them, its golden glow casting pink and orange streaks across the skyline. Giving them an amazing show as they waited for their food.

Soon, their meals arrived, and they sat at the high back dining table, sharing small talk and common conversation, Amy polishing off her sandwich in record time. Leaving Ty in awe at how fast she had moved onto dessert.

Before they knew it, they were licking up the last of the mouse, and both feeling warm and satisfied.

"so we go to the police station tomorrow or are they coming here ' Amy asked, now looking tired herself,

"they are coming here, around 10 am I think, the concierge said he would buzz us when they arrived.

Ty was reclining back now, looking sleepy, his green eyes had taken on a glazed tone.

"Ok, well, I think we should try to get some sleep then, so we are awake in the morning, I don't know about you, but I feel like I left half my brain back in that plane. Im exhausted,"

Ty nodded at her and got up, walking with her to where they would go their sperate ways to their rooms. He turned to look at her, his eyes showing he wanted to say something, but his mouth not playing along, it simply opened and closed again. with no words gaining traction at all.

"night Ty, " Amy said softly her eyes on his as he stood before her. Waiting for a reply,

"um, yeah, good night, enjoy your master suite" he finally said, a grin playing on his lips, his mouth slightly open as his eyes fell on her,

"thank you for that, but if you want I can take the smaller room. "she offered again, "especially since this is your suite after all,"

"No, "Ty smiled, stepping closer to her, "its fine, I'm fine in the other room. "

"ok, "Amy responded, taking a step closer to him as well, the awkwardness between them mounting as they both watched each other. Both wanting the same thing, but both too stubborn and scared to make the first move,

Ty chuckled and rubbed his brow, finally plucking up the courage to lean forward and give her a gentle hug, "um, thank you for coming with me, Im really glad you stalked me on to the plane"

Amy looked up at him as his arms wrapped around her, a friendly hug, nothing too intimidating or personal. But a hug, body contact none the less.

"I didn't stalk you!" she replied, her eyebrow-raising slightly at his accusation.

"really, " he laughed, "you followed me to the airport, got on the same plane as me and then shadowed me all the way to another country, if that's not stalking, I don't know what is"

Amy considered his analogy giving him a gentle agreeable nod. "ok, borderline stalking" she agreed.

They hugged for a little while longer, well, until the heat between them started to rise yet again, causing them both to pull apart. And look nervously at each other.

"ok, um. See you then" Ty stumbled, pulling away, the feelings that were rising up inside of him scared him, and he wasn't ready to let them in, the hurt still sat in the pit of his stomach, and at the moment, the only thing he could focus on was his father's disappearance.

Amy nodded to him again and slowly walked back to her room turning at the door and giving him one last smile.

"Night," she said softly, TY now at his door too, across the living area, their eyes locked on each other yet again.

"sweet dreams Amy "he finally said, Amy lifting her hand as they both shut their respective doors.

* * *

The next morning saw Amy awake to an empty and quiet suite, she washed and dressed, pulling on a pair of faded light blue jeans and purple summer top with soft ruffles down the front. The view from her room showed a sun filled Sydney sky with temps in the low 30s, the city already alive and awake below her. She yawned as she pulled on her boots, the time change had been brutal, but at least now she felt a little more human.

Amy slowly walked out into the main living area, still taken aback by its beauty and stunning modern design. She had never been privy to this kind of lifestyle and found it weird that this was Ty's norm. She grinned to herself, thinking how different this was to her Heartland, and how Ty must have found it hard to adapt to a simple yet nice country feel loft apartment. Not that he said anything about it, on the contrary, he had said he loved the loft and the way heartland felt, But she couldn't believe it wasn't a culture shock for him. This was a completely different world. And one TY was born into.

Considering he may still be asleep, but seeing the time was now nearly 9 am, she went to the bedroom door, tapping the fine polished white wood with her knuckle. There was no response, so she tapped again saying his name softly, but loud enough that he could hear her voice.

Still, the room stayed quiet. Amys curiosity took hold and she turned the handle. Looking into the room, and seeing Ty's duffle bag on the floor, open and rummaged through, his sleep tee and track pants were on the bed, and there were two used towels on the hamper. But Ty was nowhere to be seen. Amy rubbed her jaw in pondering confusion, wondering where he had gone too. He didn't know Sydney, it was as foreign to him as it was to her. And yet, he had gone out.

As she considered her next move, her ears homed in on the front door click. She quickly walked back into the main area seeing Ty come through the door with several plastic shopping bags in one hand and a cardboard tray with two takeout coffee cups in the other.

"Hey, "she said, seeing his green eyes look up at her, a little startled as to why she was in his room.

"Hey, "Um, I got you some coffee, " he gave her the softest of smiles as he walked over to the kitchen area and put down his shopping, pulling one of the take-out cups from the tray and handing it to her.

"we have coffee here" she smiled, pointing to the espresso machine,

"yeah, but not with a pinch of cinnamon like you like it," he said, his smile broad with his offering to her.

Amy grinned and took the cup, her fingers wrapping around it as she took a little sip, the warm liquid touching her lips as the cinnamon ran across her taste buds

"thank you," she said with an equally big smile, "you remembered,"

"our course, "he grinned, "Anything for my…" he stopped when he saw her eyes on him, his slip up being noticed, "I know how much you like it"

An awkward silence fell between them again, Amy not knowing what to say to his almost verbal stumble and Ty feeling foolish for using a past tense pretext of their once close relationship.

"so I got us some supplies, breakfast mainly, " he said, changing the tempo and digging through the bags he had. "I have whole wheat, um whole meal bread, eggs, and bacon, but its called rasher bacon here and looks a bit different."

"bacon is bacon " Amy laughed, as he held up the pack, it did look different to what they were used to. Larger in cut and longer in the slice. "we will adapt, Im sure it tastes just fine,"

TY grinned and placed it on the counter, "um. I also got strawberries and they call these mandarins. I think they're like clementine's, " he raised an eyebrow as he held up the orange colored fruit. "they smell nice though"

Amy smiled at him as he continued to unpack his collection of local produce. Seeing a paper bag that said le Isabella patisserie on the side.

"Oooooh, what's this, "she asked, grabbing the bag and seeing him try to grab it before her, but failing.

"that was a surprise, "He scolded. Seeing her unroll the bag and look inside, her eyes instantly looking back at him with a very appreciate glow in them.

"you found butter tarts!" she said, her voice full of happiness, pulling one of the small delectables out and taking a little nibble,

"I saw this little pastry shop, and it had a few Canadian treats in the display window, "he explained, "and well, I know how much you love those so…"

She nodded appreciatively as she watched him prepare their breakfast, amazed at how adept he was in the kitchen. He cracked the eggs into a pan, had the bacon on and sizzling on another and then started on the toast. Amy sitting at the countertop, enjoying her butter tart, as her eyes watched him intently.

Ty suddenly became aware of those blue eyes that hadn't left his body since he started, making him look up from his task through his soft brown hair and give her a quizzical look.

"sorry, you just look like you know what you're doing " she grinned,

"its called cooking Amy, "he teased, "It's not that hard really"

"yeah, but I leave that to Lou, cooking isn't my thing " she grinned back, as she broke off another piece of tart and put it slowly into her mouth, Ty's eyes watching her lips as they accepted it. His breath hitching slightly.

"I could teach you," he said softly, suddenly looking back into her eyes. His thoughts betraying him.

"you're doing a stellar job, " she laughed, "I wouldn't want to get in the way"

He chuckled at her, and shook his head, "no you mean, why would you need to cook when you have someone to do it for you?"

Amy nodded and winked at him, then got off the kitchen stool and walked back towards the living area, tart in hand and looked out the large window.

"this is a beautiful city, it's quite impressive from up here," she said, her eyes falling on the expanse below her. "and that ocean, it's so blue"

Ty continued with his food prep and started to plate, as his eyes watched her. She did look beautiful in the morning light. The sun from the window illuminating her blonde hair as it fell about her shoulders. He signed, frozen for a moment. Just drinking her in. Those feelings hadn't gone away. He knew that she still made his heart flutter every time he stole a moment to fully take in her essence. Ty had never felt so much for one person before, he was still angry at her for what had happened, actually, he corrected that, not angry, more hurt, but he couldn't deny how his heart sung when it was around her. The touch of her hand, the smell of her skin. It just moved him so. He took a shaky breath, knowing he was staring, knowing he probably had a goofy looking smile on his face as he thought about her.

But he couldn't help it. Even after everything that had happened, he still wanted her. He'd fallen in love with Amy Fleming and no matter how hard he tried to deny it and push it away. It was a fact that he couldn't get by. She had captured his heart. And he was powerless to get it back.

"here we go, "he said, carrying two plates of freshly cooked fried eggs, sunny side up, Toast and bacon to the table. He placed them down on either side of the large table and pulled a chair out for her as she bounced on over, their eyes once again locking as Amy smiled at him, licking her lips of the remainder of the butter tart residue.

He froze, his hand touching hers yet again as she touched his, on the chair, making him take a shuddery breath, retracting his hand quickly as if he had been zapped. Ty chuckled nervously, stepping back, his other hand gently reaching out and motioning to her face,

"you have a… just there, ….um….." he stammered, his eyes again on her lips, making him swallow hard and take another breath.

"Oh," Amy went to wipe her mouth, not knowing she must have made a mess with the tart, missing the rogue drizzle on her bottom lip.

"Um, just there, you, um… missed it" he coughed, his hand now only inches from her face, not knowing if he should take the step and help her. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, the electricity between them sparking and igniting yet again.

Amy tried again to clean her face, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Ty's smile broadening again as she missed the mark.

"look, "he softly said finally, his thumb touching her lip and wiping the remnant of the butter tart away, his hand cupping her cheek." there you go, you're a bit of a mess"

They stood still again, a frozen moment in time. Amy's eyes locked to his, Tys hand on her cheek, His chest pounding as his thumb traced her bottom lip. The room, the city, the world grew silent as they held each other's gaze. The connection the strongest it had been since the fallout.

And then, in a split second, it was gone. Ty coughed and took his hand away, licking his thumb and giving her a cheeky grin. His humor masking his hidden desire.

"there, " he chuckled, as he sucked in a breath and stepped back, looking away and going to his seat, on the safer side of the table. "you're good to go, "

Amy smiled an awkward smile and sat down, her hope that he would take the chance and push the moment gone. She yearned for his touch, she missed it. And the feeling of his hand on her face, his thumb on her lip had caused the butterflies to start their merry little dance in her stomach once again.

She could see he was tempted, it was written all over his face It was in his touch, his eyes, the way his lips had moved when he traced hers. But he still had this wall between them, built by him to protect himself. To protect his heart.

She signed, watching him start to eat his breakfast. She couldn't push him. Because those walls would grow higher still. But her heart was a little hopeful as she had seen the emotion in his eyes when they touched. He still cared for her. She could see that, she could feel it, in his voice, his actions, he'd gone out to get her favorite coffee, and to find her butter tarts which he knew she loved. That was not the actions of a guy who didn't care or who had moved on.

Amy took a bite of her toast, smiling at him as he devoured his eggs before her. This would take time, she knew that what had happened in the past had broken something between them, and he was carrying that damage still. Her attempt to seduce him had made him question her true feeling for him. It had made him doubt the connection between them and who she thought he really was. And although at that moment, she had thought it was the right move, she now realized that she had insulted him and the depth of his feelings for her by assuming sex was all he was after. She could see now, that although he had used sexual contact as a weapon and a release in the past, for him, she was worth more. And her presumption had cost her their relationship. New as it was.

Amy sipped her cinnamon coffee as she swallowed her toast, mulling over all these thoughts as Ty cleaned his plate of eggy goodness with his toast. If she wanted him back, she needed to rebuild that bond. She needed to be that girl he thought she was in the beginning. Amy smiled to herself, filled with purpose and drive, she would have to take it slowly, and prove to him once again, that his love, his heart was safe with her.

Ty looked up, feeling the scrutiny on him as he put down his knife and fork, "um, do I have food on my face too or?"

"No no, " Amy grinned, "I take it you were hungry, " she grinned, looking at the now wiped clean plate.

"starving " he laughed, "I always am after a long flight"

He gave her a genuine smile and skulled down the last of his coffee, then stood up and grabbed his plate, walking back to the kitchen where he put it in the dishwasher. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a filtered water from the dispenser, then skulled that as well, looking back at Amy, whose eyes were still on him.

"I'm just going to have a shower, call me if the police rock up before I'M done "

Amy nodded as he walked slowly off towards his room, Her smile, and eyes on his jeans and his behind, her eyebrow raised in appreciation as they hugged his hips in such a perfect way.

Amy bit the end of the bacon strip on her plate as she heard the water run from the bathroom. Imagining once again soap suds, and bare skin. Her mind lost in impromptu thoughts as she bit the into the breakfast meat yet again.

* * *

Earlier At HEARTLAND

"she's where!"

"Look, just calm down ok, it's not as bad as you think !"

"are you kidding me!" Tim's' face was flustered and enraged, as Jack put his bags down, His eyes also filled with anger and annoyance at how things could have gone so far out of control in his absence.

"I told you, Lisa, I should have never left her here alone, it was a mistake, I…." Jack blustered,

Lisa opened her mouth to protest, but Lou beat her to it,

"she wasn't alone Grandpa! "Lou said, "I was here, I just didn't think she would…."

"you weren't here! "Tim cut in aggressively, glaring at his older daughter, "you, we're off for a dirty weekend at the dude ranch with your vet play toy!"

Lou narrowed her eyes, her father's words biting at her.

"that's not fair dad, "Lou cut back, "I told you what I was doing, you could have easily come and checked on her if you were so worried "

"so this Is my fault now, "He raged "you were left in charge of your sister, and It's my fault you lost her!"

"please, please, we all need to calm down, this is getting us nowhere, "Lisa tried to vet the situation, but glares from all directions flew at her.

"Im sorry Lisa, but this isn't your business, " Tim snarled, "this is about my daughter, "

"Now hold on a goddam minute!" Jack cut back, taking a stand in front of Lisa, showing his protection "Lisa has just as much right here as you do! if not more!"

"don't you get all defensive at me old man!"

"You watch who your calling old man ! your no spring chicken yourself you know!"

The two old cowboys squared stances against each other, with Lisa and Lou playing defense between them. All the raised voices and commotion making none of them notice Thomas as he walked into the room from the mudroom.

"Um excuse me, I hope Im not intruding or," He said shakily seeing the tension between the two men, and not wanting to get involved.

Everyone's eyes fell onto Thomas, Jack and Tim backing away from each other as they regrouped.

"you caused this, "Tim growled, "bringing that reprobate here in the first place"

Thomas looked confused. He looked around at all of them unsure as to why he was being blamed for something that obviously he wasn't aware of.

"Um, I just bought some paperwork over for Jack, in regards to the jeep and Ty's trust, what seems to be the problem?

"the problem! is that little juvenile delinquent of yours has run off to Australia with our AMY! That's what's the problem!"

Thomas's smile faded slightly in confusion, not quite following.

Jack came forward seeing Thomas lost look, offering for him to sit down,

"I'm not sure what is going on here gentlemen, but I dropped TY, just Ty, off at the airport early this morning." He looked at Jack and Tim, seeing he had their attention, "Amy wasn't with him"

"I know, he came and said goodbye to me when you left, but he didn't say why he was going, " Lou cut in quickly, "Amy was here then, she watched him leave, this is what I was trying to tell you guys, she did this herself, " Lou looked confused now too, She ran over to the desk and grabbed the small piece of pink paper that had been stuck to the fridge. "see, she left me this"

Jack took the note and read it out loud,

 _{Lou,_

 _Please don't be mad, But Im going with Ty to Australia, He needs me and I can't let him face this alone._

 _Tell grandpa and dad I'll explain later when we land and tell them not to panic, I'll be ok._

 _Love you all Amy}_

Thomas looked down at his briefcase. "Im sorry Jack, I didn't know she'd followed him. This must have been decided after I left him there, I would never have allowed it if I'd known"

Jack rubbed his face accepting the apology. " can I ask Why TY all of a sudden had to jump a plane to Australia of all places! what is this he has to face? Did his dad ask for him to come or?"

Lisa looked at Jack taking his arm, "She said he shouldn't face this alone, this can't be good, that man turned his back on Ty, it had to be something monumental to call him back into the fold"

Thomas nodded. "ok, please can we all sit and allow me to explain"

The Heartland family listened to Thomas as he told the story of Brad Borden's disappearance and Tys summon to Australia by the local authorities.

They asked questions here and there, absorbing the details Thomas had. Trying to make sense of what they were being told.

"he's missing, just like that?" Tim asked, looking a little skeptical "how can a prominent businessman, husband to a famous starlet suddenly just go missing!" he rubbed his face, "I don't buy it, it makes no sense."`

"we lost contact with Brad over a week ago, he usually skypes with me each Wednesday for updates and strategy meetings over Lucky Endeavor's. He missed the last scheduled Skype call "

"and you have no idea where he was? Or where he was heading?" Jack asked.

"No, he was seeing some business associates in Sydney about another venture he was looking into as a side run with Lucky Quarters. But that was not supposed to take him from the city. The Meriton apartments, the hotel where he stays when he's there, called me to say he hadn't returned to his suite for well over 4 days. "He stopped, seeing the gravity of what he was saying hitting them now. "they wanted to know if they needed to close his account off and bill us for the accommodation"

"SO what's Ty supposed to do? "Tim interjected, "he's just a kid, he doesn't even have a relationship with his dad, well not a good one,"

Thomas nodded, "I know, I called the local police after Brad missed his last touch base, and they did some investigating, they couldn't find any trace of Brad or anyone who knew his whereabouts. So, as Mr. Borden is international and quite a formidable name in some arenas. They put out a missing person alert. Hence why they called me. They asked for his next of kin, or closest family member, and as his wife and he are estranged, well, …."

"that leaves Ty, " Jack said sadly, "so they asked for him to come"

"they said he may be able to help them with the investigation and maybe use his public image to assist with the public campaign."

"Argh, "Jack nodded, seeing the picture finally become clear, "His public reputation and status, the media are like jackals about stories on him and his family, " he shook his head, fearing now for Ty as well, knowing the feeding frenzy this new attention would have on him.

"that poor boy, "Lisa said softly, "not only is his father missing in a foreign country but now he had to be the face of the family to get the word out. This must be devastating for him"

Lou nodded to Lisa, "he was rather shaken when he said goodbye, it seemed all rather spur of the moment, he was trying to be strong, but I could tell by his eyes something was not quite right"

"So when's he due back, " Jack asked finally,

"I've set him up at the Meriton where his father normally stays, The ticket was one way Jack, he said he would call me with updates once he knew what was going on"

"so they are not only in a foreign country, they are shacked up in a luxury hotel together" Tim spat, "oh this keeps getting better and better"

"Like I said, Tim, I didn't know Amy was going to follow him, and in all fairness, my responsibility is to Ty, its part of my contract with Brad, that if anything happens to him, that my assistance and loyalty is to fall to his son and heir." Thomas bent down to his briefcase and opened it up, placing some documents on the table "and in that retrospect, I have some paperwork for you to sign Jack, to dissolve your rights over the trust for Ty, as he no longer lives here or is in your employ. "

Jack rubbed his mustache, not sure of the request now at all, "but he will be back, eventually"

"I don't know Jack, I suppose so if Brad is found, he may choose to stay with his father, or if he's not, well, his mother is another option. But the trust needs to be managed, and if Brad has met with foul play, then Ty 's net worth will skyrocket as his heir, it's my responsibility to manage this wealth and worth until he is old enough to run the Quarter's empire himself"

"so, you're saying that everything in the Borden name on his father's side, the ranches, the horses the holdings the stocks and bonds are all left to TY as the sole beneficiary, " Tim said incredulously.

"yes, "Thomas said, his voice a little low, Jack picking up on the slight envious tone, "everything that is under the Lucky Quarters logo, will be Tys, to take control of at his 21st birthday. "

"that's a lot of power and responsibility for someone so young and….." Jack questioned.

"troubled," Tim cut in again, getting a glare from jack.

"well, that's why I thought it would be best if I manage the funds for him from now on, you don't need to bother yourself with Ty's antics any longer Jack, " Thomas said cooly. Giving him a smile,

"I do also have some papers for Amy, but as she isn't here, I'll leave them for you, this is the pink slip to Tys Wrangler, He has signed it over to her,"

Tim looked at Jack and then at the ladies, "that sounds like the actions of a young man who isn't planning on returning"

Jack rubbed his chin, not liking the feel of these revelations at all now. Something just wasn't sitting right with him.

"Look, Thomas, Brad entrusted Ty's care to me in his absence, and although I understand your request to look after all this technical stuff for your boss, I feel I have to honor my agreement with Brad when he left Ty here," Jack said his piece very carefully, Lisa nodding in agreement, Supporting her husbands call.

"Jack, I understand, but Ty will most likely not return, so you really don't need to stay true to that agreement, "Thomas pushed, "and anyway, as Im sure you've seen, trouble follows Ty, you don't need that in your life"

He pushed the paper towards Jacks hands and offered him a pen.

Tim looked at Jack, waiting to see his next move, his brain also doing its own calculations.

"can I have a look at them, "Lou asked, Thomas, nodding reluctantly and handing them to her, Lou was the college trained business guru in the family, her professional interest was peaked as well,

She quickly read through the contract and the clauses. Her brow furrowing slightly as she came to a few of the conditions,

"it states here, that in the event of Brad Borden or Lilly Borden becoming incapacitated or unsound to manage the trust by result of illness, injury or death, then the family trust under the Borden name falls solely onto the living heir. That being Ty, in the event, he is under twenty-one, the full trust, including all its holdings, will then fall to a chosen advocate or the administrative power of attorney hereby co-signed below."

She raised her eyebrow, "if you sign this Grandpa your basically giving every financial asset that is attached to Ty and his family money over to Thomas to manage as he sees fit without restriction until Ty is of age to claim the remainder"

Thomas looked at Lou, a little surprised she had understood them legal jargon.

"I will manage it for him, Jack, I have his best interest at heart honestly, he's like a son to me, "Thomas said softly, his eyes now on Jack.

"Im a little confused, Brad only gave me advocacy for Ty's day to day expenses, not the full trust, it was a side fund that was to be used to support him while Ty was under the age of 21. So why does this document also include the family money, " Jack rubbed his mustache, feeling a tingling in his stomach that was making him not want to take that pen.

Thomas signed and looked at all of them, seeing the skepticism coming through their eyes "Look, I get it, you have grown fond of Ty, he had that effect on people. And Yes at the moment you do only hold the advocacy to his day to day trust account. But as Brad is gone, and Ty is 19, Im simply trying to set this up for Ty's furniture, If Im in control of the ranches and the financials, then at least it will be managed properly. Giving him the future he deserves. "

"but the clause 22.b says you can use aid appropriated funds as you the trustee and power of attorney will deem relevant and appropriate without co-sign or legal justification, "Lou challenged, "that means, that you, will be able to make financial decisions without compromise, basically having full access to Ty's trust and daily accounts as well as the financial empire that is Borden holdings"

"so you could bleed him dry and he can't do a thing about it until he's 21, "Tim questioned.

"Im not going to do that! , I care about Ty as much as you all do" Thomas said.

Jack rubbed his face, and stood up, pushing the paperwork back across the table.

"Im sorry Thomas, Im staying true to my handshake with Brad, I won't sign away Tys lively hood, not to you and not to anyone else, Brad asked me to look after his son's interests, and that's exactly what I intend to do, "

Thomas sucked in a short breath refolded the papers, putting hem back into his briefcase, "that's fine Jack, I get it, I will manage the properties and you handle the trust. It's all good, "

He shook their hands and walked towards the door, "I'll let you know if I hear anything else, good day"

And with that, he left.

"something is very wrong here grandpa, " Lou said, "I have a really bad feeling about this,"

Jack nodded, squeezing Lisa's hand as his wrapped around his. "I agree, Those documents Brad asked me to sign weren't the only ones in this deal, Brad got me to sign another document also, when he asked me about looking after Ty, " he said softly, "he didn't want me to mention it to Thomas or his associates or anyone, and after that little power play, I, glad I didn't,"

They all looked at him with confusion in their eyes, so he continued,

"Something was troubling Brad from the get-go, I just thought he was a crap dad, too caught up in his business world and money to notice his son, but Im think it's a lot more now, "he signed "He asked me to agree to be the co-sign authoritative on the entire family trust, along with him and Lilly, "

Lou gasped and rubbed his face "you know that means that you are the third signatory on that money if anything happens to them if Ty is under 21, "

Jack nodded, "Lilly and Brad both agreed to it according to Brad, they both signed it, "

"All that money in the full trust is a three-way deal. In the event of them eitherdyeing of not being able to sign, then it's all yours to control until Ty is of legal age." Lou said, her business mind working overtime, "grandpa, I need to see that document, I have a very bad feeling this runs a lot deeper than we think it does, "

* * *

Thomas pushed his phone to his ear,

"Hi, he wouldn't sign, "he said shortly, "I know I know, He refused, seems he likes the kid"

"you know what these means don't you, "the voice pushed back,

Thomas shut his eyes, the car swerving slightly at the thought, "I didn't sign up for that ok, Brad was one thing, but the kid, "

"if we cant get this sorted the easy way, then we are left with no other option. This Bartlett man has made this difficult. That co-sign is going to cause issues, "

"he didn't mention the co-sign, he thinks I don't know,"

"well that just means he's not as stupid as you thought he was, hey, "the voice was annoyed now. "Leave it, for now, ok, there's no rush, the kids separated and vulnerable, so I'll handle it"

"he's not alone though, that girl, Bartlett's granddaughter She went after him" Thomas explained.

The other voice was silent for a while, the tension building, " no matter, shes inconsequential the boys the one we need. "he stopped, then continued with a colder tone in his voice, "he likes her yes?"

"Um yeah, I think so, they were a couple for a bit, but it fell apart, why?"

"we can use that, I'll call you when I have it sorted out, until then, just do what you normally do and don't attack attention to yourself, "

"OK" Thomas hung up the phone, the guilt getting to him as he turned the SUV onto the main highway heading back towards Lucky Quarters.

to be continued


	20. The Prodigal Son Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was a knock at the door of the apartment, causing Ty to give Amy a weary glance then go an open it.

Two men stood in the hallway, both in cheap dark suits, looking authoritative.

"Mr. Borden?" One asked, holding out his identification, "I'm detective Bronson and this is detective Sullivan from the major crimes division here in NSW"

"Major crime? "Ty's voice cracked a little, looking more alarmed, "they said he was missing? And …"

"Please take a seat, Mr. Borden, that way we can explain,"

Ty nodded, looking a little rattled as he came over to the lounge area. Amy coming to his side and giving the police a polite yet reserved smile.

"Um, sorry, this is Amy, Amy Fleming, my…. "Ty stopped, he was still reeling from the polices entrance. His brain stumbling over the details of Amy's and his relationship with her.

"friend, "Amy cut in quickly, shaking their hands. "can you tell us what's going on.?"

The police officers both sat down and motioned for TY to do the same, he hesitated, not knowing if he actually wanted to have this conversation. But succumbed eventually and took a seat next to Amy across from the two men.

"The NSW police department really appreciates your willingness to assist us in this investigation. I know it was a long way to come for you and your friend. "Bronson said. Looking sincere.

"Thomas said you wanted me here, "Ty replied, "I don't know really what I can do to help, I haven't heard from dad for weeks"

"when did you last hear from him Ty,"

"Um, it was a few weeks back, I called him about my…" Ty stopped and rubbed his face.

"what did you call him about?" The other detective asked, he was cooler and a little more aloof than the first. He also seemed to keep his eyes on Ty, making him feel uncomfortable.

"It was about my mom ok, nothing to do with his business ventures, "Ty rebutted. His defenses rising.

"what did you know of your father's business ventures in NSW?" Bronson asked, leaning back a little, looking less intimidating as he picked up on Ty defensive tone.

"Um, nothing really, I knew he was coming here, he left me at Heartland the day he flew out, I haven't seen him face to face for months though. "

"so you don't live with him then," Sulivan said cooly,

"NO, I haven't lived with my father for over a year!" Ty cut back, not liking the tone or the way the detective was watching him. Amy could see Tys back going up. His walls rising around him.

"so you're estranged," Sullivan pushed, "not on speaking terms. "

"No, we're not estranged as you put it,! "Ty spat, getting up and walking towards the window." it's complicated, that's all"

"so why haven't you seen him or stayed with him, Ty?" Sullivan asked, "you're his only son and heir right, the sole beneficiary of the Borden empire,"

Ty spun around, seeing where this detective was going,"what are you trying to say? That I organized his disappearance from my loft on a ranch in Canada!"

"no no, Ty, please, these are just preliminary questions that we are hoping you can help us with, Your father's disappearance has caused quite an international storm. As you were aware when you landed, the media are already running with this and the public are wanting answers. " Bronson explained.

"the public wants answers, "Ty said incredulously, "I want answers, I got told my dads been missing for over a week and that I have to jump a plane to Australia to help with the investigation. Not knowing what this is about, or what happened or whether or not my dad is d…" he cut himself off, feeling the quaver in his voice.

"Look, Ty, we called for your assistance, and your mothers, because we have found no trace of your father after he left his apartment at the Meriton, right here over a week ago, All we know is what his iPad and personal belongs have told us. "

Ty came back to the couch and sat down "Ipad,? dad has a laptop, he never travels anywhere without it"

The detectives looked at each other and wrote down some notes. Whispering to each other.

"Did your father say anything about who he was meeting here before he left Canada, "Bronson asked.

Ty shook his head, trying to recall that strained conversation he had with him when Brad told him to stay at Heartland. "he said he was looking into a business venture out here, to expand Lucky Quarters, I thought it had to do with quarter horses. "

"he met with Bryan Williamson two weeks ago, he flew in from Merriwa, he owns Crown Quarter Horses. "

TY looked at the detectives" so this Bryan, was the last guy to see him then?"

"Bryan has been interviewed and told us of the reason for their meet up, "Bronson, looked at the other detective, and then continued, "It seems your father was trying to sell some stock and land."

Ty looked confused, His father had said nothing about selling anything if anything he had made it sound like he was expanding the Lucky Quarters empire.

"what land was he trying to sell, "he asked, his hand now touching Amy's involuntarily, seeking her support.

"the Property in Montana was mentioned," Sullivan said quickly, seeing Tys mouth open in surprise, and his eyes filled with disbelief.

"no, he would never sell that, "he breathed "that's the family ranch, his father owned that before him. He … I grew up there was dumbfounded. Not believing what he was hearing.

"Look Ty, your relationship, as you have said was a loose one with your father, you said yourself you haven't seen him in over 12 months, so how can it come as a surprise that he hasn't shared any of his plans with you about selling off some assets. "Sullivan's tone was cold and uncaring. He watched Ty as Amy squeezed his hand, seeing the confusion in his green eyes as he tried to piece it all together.

"Im sorry Ty, "Bronson said softly, "I know this is hard, but Williamson said no deal was agreed upon and no papers were signed, so the ranch is still in your father's name"

Ty shook his head, "I don't believe this, he wouldn't, he loved that place, he… it was his home"

Ty looked at Amy, his bewilderment slowly fading as his detective skills started to once again kick in.

"this Ipad, Can I see it?" he asked,

"it's in evidence at the moment Ty, "Bronson said,"but once the investigation is over, all your father's personal effects will be returned to you,"

Ty nodded, accepting their reply, "so is there anything else you want from me, ? "he asked, "or am I being considered a suspect still?"

"your relationship with your father is of interest to us that's all, it will help with our investigation," Bronson said.

Ty looked away, letting his hands run over his face. Unsure what to believe or say. The news that his father may have been looking into selling the family ranch in Montana had rocked him to his core.

"how long do you need Ty, or us to stay here?" Amy asked, "we left in kind of a rush, "

"well, we were hoping that Ty or his mother might be able to help us with one contact that we found on the Ipad calendar. It was for the meeting Brad had booked the day he went missing "

"who was it with?" Ty asked, "Thomas might know, he's dad's closest adviser, now anyways"

"the meeting was for 11 am on the 19th, All the entry said wa at the Bicentennial Park"

"Do you know who KLM could be?" Sullivan asked, his eyes still on TY,

Ty looked at Amy and shook his head, "no I have no idea, "

"you've never heard him mention it, or someone who has those initials? what about your mother? Would this be someone she would know?"

Ty shook his head, confusion in his eyes, this was all getting too much for him "Mom did socialize with any of dads work people, she hated the ranch and country life, "

"So your father and mother were separated before his disappearance is that right," Sullivan asked, sitting forward, his gaze hard. Pushing at Ty,

"um, yeah, I suppose you could say that they split up a little before Mom and I moved to New Port Beach. Dad stayed in Montana, um well until he moved to Alberta to start the ranch up there, "

Sullivan rubbed his clean-shaven face, deciding to take another tact, "your fame and notoriety is well known here in Sydney Ty, your presence here is getting loads of airtime,"

"I didn't ask for that, it was you guys who told the press my dad was missing not me," Ty said coolly," all I did was try to use their influence to see if anyone out there saw anything "

"oh so that's why the impromptu press conference at the airport, I was wondering why you decided to take matters into your own hands, We could have done without the circus you created, by the way, your father's disappearance wasn't meant to help you propel your public image out here you know"

Ty stood up, anger in his eyes, "I didn't do it for myself or my image! I thought it would help, "

"we both did, we thought that if Brads disappearance was made a public story and Ty gave an interview, it might help someone to come forward who may have seen something, Im really sorry if its caused any problems, we were just trying to help "Amy looked at the detectives seeing them both watch her and nod. Tys face a little annoyed still but appreciating the help she was offering.

"Look Ty, if you wouldn't mind, we have some documents of your fathers that were left in his room, that we would appreciate you having a look at them before you leave ok, maybe you will see something we have missed, and if you would assist us again with another plea for public assistance, that would help too," Bronson said softly, trying to pull Ty back into compliance. He was a little annoyed with his partner's obvious disdain towards the young man.

"of course, whatever you need," Ty said in reply, his hand rubbing his jaw as he walked around. His mind running through options and next moves.

They talked for a little bit longer, letting Ty tell them bits and pieces about Brad's business dealings in Canada, his mother's relationship with him and his father and anything else he could shed some light on.

They were interrupted briefly but Bronson's phone bussing, Ty watching as the detective left the room for a moment and walked into the master bedroom to take the call,

Amy stood up and went into the kitchenette to get a glass of water while Ty still looked out the window at the city below.

"We aren't as big as Hollywood, but we still know a troublemaker when we see one" Sullivan said into Ty's ear as he came up behind him.

Ty froze, his hand on his neck as he looked at the streets below.

"you rich kids are all the same, living the life of the privileged, not wanting for anything, yet still doing the wrong thing, I've seen your rap sheet kid, all those charges that never landed, impressive how that name of yours seems to protect your arse"

"It's not like that ok," Ty said sharply, "I didn't come here to"

"Oh I know, kid, you came for your father, "Sullivan jeered, "well, that's what you want them to believe isn't it, But I see through you kid, you can't hide your truths from me"

He stepped away from Ty, making him swallow hard and steady his resolve. The detective unnerving Ty she insinuated Ty was lying somehow about his part in all of this,

"Ty, "Bronson said, making Ty jump slightly at his voice, his heart thumping in his chest as he watched the two detectives come together and approach him.

"I don't know really how to tell you this TY, so I'm just going to say it ok, " Bronson looked at Ty, as Amy came to his side, realizing this wasn't going to be good news, "I'm going to need you to come with me now ok, there's been a development in the case and I need you too…."

"have you found him," Ty asked, looking anxious

"um, I actually don't know, hence why I need you to come with me, now, "Bronson took a breath and looked Ty in the eyes, his face calm yet as serious as T had ever seen it.

"a male body, fitting your father's description just watched up at Bondi Beach. "he said, knowing Ty wasn't going to handle this very well "we need you to come down to the morgue and identify it for us"

* * *

Ty heard his swallow, the saliva in his mouth sliding down his throat, His heartbeat resonated in his ears as he stood, still and stoic against the white inner-city hospital wall. He hadn't spoken since the detectives had taken him to St Vincent's Hospital in Darlinghurst. Amy had stayed by his side as they walked slowly down the corridor to the elevator. The doors shutting in front of them as they descended to level G4.

The noise of the hospital disappeared behind them as they walked along the sterile white corridor to the large double doors at the end of the way. Ty's motion was slow and metered, Amy holding his hand but not really getting any response or feedback from him at all.

"Wait here for a minute ok I'll just go and speak to the attendant. "Officer Bronson said. Seeing Sullivan move to the other side of the hallway, his eyes still watching the quiet, unresponsive Ty as he leaned back against the white wall.

Tys mind was blank, it was numb, his senses were stalled as he waited in that hallway. His heartbeat and his breathing the only thing that was audible to him.

Bronson came back through the large doors with a smaller man at his side. He wore green scrubs and had a mop of thick black hair.

"This is Will Winterborn, he is working for the coroner's office, "Bronson said, his eyes on Ty, but also engaging with Amy, seeing his still and unshaken look.

"Hello, "Will said, offering his hand to Ty, which pulled Ty briefly out of his stupor, causing him to return the handshake, his face still showing nothing of how he was feeling.

"I'll take you through in a moment son, "He said quietly, this was not something he hadn't done before, so he knew when how to handle prospective grieving family members.

Amy squeezed Ty's hand bringing his gaze back to her, she couldn't read him, he was there, he was lucid, but there was this stillness that had taken control.

"TY, "Bronson said, pulling Ty s attention, well eyes back to him, "you will go through to the viewing room, and the coroner will reveal the body in the room through the glass divider. You can take all the time you need, but I will need you to verbalize to me if the body is or is not your father Brad Borden," he watched Ty and he nodded slowly, swallowing again, acknowledging is the task as it was set out for him. "do you understand,"

"yes, "Ty finally voiced, Amy now holding onto his arm, feeling the slight tremble go through him.

"ok, Mr. Borden, "Will said, "Please follow me"

The two detectives and the coroner walked through the doors, escorting a very nervous Amy and Ty. Will opened another door a little further down the antiseptic-smelling hall, bring them into an empty room that had a large glass double window that gave visual access to another room that had a gurney trolley in front of the window. Amy felt Ty inhale suddenly, knowing what was under that blue sheet. His feet stalling just inside the door.

"Im here, "she whispered, "Im right here, "

Ty took another shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair, as he forced his feet to move him forward to stand in front of the window.

Will nodded to the detectives and then went through the door that adjoined the rooms. Ty looked nervously around now, not standing still. He wanted out, and Amy could see the fear in his green eyes as Will stood behind the gurney and the covered body.

"You ready, "Bronson said, "I know this is hard, but just take a quick look then tell me either way ok, "

Ty nodded again and took a shaky breath, his eyes locking with Wills as he nodded for him to lift the blue sheet.

Everyone watched on as the coroner took the top corners of the blue shroud and slowly pulled it away from the bodies face.

Tys eyes finally taking in the horror that lay on that cold stainless steel trolley before him.

"Is that your father Ty? Is that Brad Borden?" Officer Bronson asked as he watched the color drain out of Ty's cheeks, his eyes locked on the water degraded form that lay before him. Blue lips, sunken eyes, matted and sand covered brown hair, slightly receding at the temples.

Amy covered her mouth, feeling sick and looked away, hiding her eyes behind Ty's shoulder as she felt his arm slip around her, letting her bury her head in his chest.

"Ty, "The detective replied, Seeing the vacant look that had taken over the young man's face, his eyes still staring at the body on the other side of the glass. Unable to move, his face pale, a slight tremor running along his bottom lip.

Bronson touched Ty's shoulder, making him turn and look at him briefly before he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, the detective giving the coroner the visual cue to cover the body again. "Ty, is that Brad Borden?"

Ty stepped away, Leaving Amy where she stood his back to her now as his hand rested on his hip, the other covering his mouth as he tried to keep control. A shudder running through his shoulders as he hunched over slightly, Amy hearing the smallest of whimpers as he inhaled.

Detective Sullivan stepped closet him, seeming a little annoyed by his silence. "Is that your father?"

The room remained silent as they all waited for Ty's response. As he took a few deep breaths and then slowly turned back around to face them. Amy seeing his eyes were moist now, a single tear escaping his control and running down his cheek.

"Ty?" Bronson said softly, "I need you to say it, son, "

Ty swallowed and straightened himself up, his hand wiping his face quickly as a steely resolve took over his body. He pushed the emotions down, knowing that he needed to stay on point. He couldn't fall apart. Not now.

He nodded and cleared his throat as he caught Amy covering her mouth is sympathy for what he must be feeling in that moment, in that cold sterile room, surrounded by strangers.

"Yes, "he finally whispered, "that is my father, that is Brad Borden"

* * *

"grandpa"

"Amy! are you ok!"

Jack sat up in bed and rubbed his tired face, he looked over at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside and saw it said 2:38 am.

"I'm ok, "Amy said softly, looking at the bedroom door, Ty had disappeared into it when they had returned from the morgue, only hours before. He hadn't really spoken or talked much since identifying the man that was washed up on the beach as his father. The police had talked to him, got him to sign some paperwork and explained that they would be getting a full autopsy done on the body to determine the cause of death.

Amy had tried to support him, but he had closed himself off after the realization that his father had been killed. He was simply going through the motions, and no matter how hard she had tried to get him to talk to her, or show how he was feeling, he simply retreated further into himself. A cold and emotionless persona taking over. Hiding the pain and grief she knew he must be feeling.

The detectives had given him his father's personal effects that were found on his body, Ty carried the plastic evidence bag in his hand back to the hotel. Not really looking at its contents. Simply clutching it between his fingers. As they arrived at the hotel apartments, the concierge also approached Ty to give his condolences, again, Ty shook his hand, nodded a stoic thankyou and accepted a box with the contents of his dad's personal documentation and effects that he had left in the hotel safe.

Amy carried this box for him, seeing his reluctance to even look inside. His face numb to the media as the cameras flashed all around him in the lobby. The news had broken that Ty was in town, and although the headline of his father's death was yet to become public knowledge, the press was very much aware that Ty wasn't himself. He didn't smile, he didn't speak as they ran the gauntlet of cameras and media teams, His face covered by his hand as he disappeared quickly into the security and safety of the elevator.

The detectives leaving him there, telling him they would touch base in a day or so, allowing him time to grieve and get his father's affairs in order. Ty held pamphlets and documentation in regard to his father's body and arrangements, his signature on them, but not much more. Amy opened the apartment door for him, and he slowly walked inside, his vacant eyes giving her a slight glance as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

And that was where he stayed. Amy left to sit alone in the apartment, not sure as to what to do, or what not to do. She wanted to help him, but to do that, he had to let her, and at the moment, he was a million miles away from anyone. She knew the pain of losing a parent. She knew that feeling that welled up and suffocated you from the inside out. It strangled you in its grip, making your heart scream with each beat.

Ty wasn't close to his father, she knew that too, but she could also see the pain in his eyes when he saw him, lying there, blue and cold, no life or familiarity to hold on to. Her heart had shattered for him when he acknowledged his identity. The quaver in his tone showing her how his world was imploding around him.

"Sorry for waking you up Grandpa," she said softly, as she sat on the couch, looking out over the beautiful city below. "but I needed to talk to someone, and …."

"Amy? , what's wrong? You sound upset, "Jack pushed, he was up now and walking to the kitchen, holding his reprimand about her running off and jumping on a plane for later. He could hear in her tone that something wasn't right.

"I was going to call earlier, but the police came over and .." she stopped, taking a breath, wishing Jack was there with them, "it's all a mess Grandpa, Ty, he's …. I don't know what to do"

"Amy, honey, start from the beginning and tell me what's going on"

Jack listened to Amy as she recounted their morning, His face growing more and more concerned as she filled him in.

"where is he now, "He asked, hearing the bedroom door shut and seeing Lisa come around the corner, looking concerned also.

"he's in his room, he's just shut down, he's not talking or doing anything. "She whispered, "they made him identify him, grandpa, he had to look at him and …. It was horrible, I …."

Amy whimpered, reliving the experience.

"do they know how it happened? Was it an accident, or.." Jack asked, remembering his conversation with Thomas only hours before. He had got the feeling then something wasn't quite right. And now with the news of Ty's dad turning up dead, his gut was telling him his suspicions had been right.

"they are doing an autopsy tomorrow, and then well, we can make arrangements, but I don't know really, it looks like he drowned, but no one seems to know where he's been or who he was meeting with. The police said he had one meeting the day he disappeared, but that's it,"

"who was the meeting with "Jack looked at Lisa who had now come to sit next to him.

"some guy or person called K L M, that was on the 19th, " She replied, "the police are looking into it, but they don't have many leads, that's why they wanted Ty here, to see if he could fill in some of the gaps for them" she took a breath, "I don't know what to do Grandpa, I don't know how to help him"

"Amy, you just have to be there, this is going to be hard on him, "

"I know, but he's not talking, he's not even upset, it's like looking into a void when he looks at me" Amy sniffed, "it's scary to see him like this"

"I know, "Jack soothed, "did the police say you could come home?" He looked at Lisa, as she gave him a knowing smile, knowing what he was considering.

"no, they want Ty to stay, they have more questions, "Amy paused, knowing what was coming and not wanting to argue about it.

"maybe you should come home Amy, and let Ty handle this, it is his family after all" Jack suggested.

"I can't Grandpa, I can't just leave him here to face this, Thomas said he'd call him tomorrow, and then there's his mom, she doesn't even know yet,"

"Amy, I understand you care for Ty, but this is going to get messy, the press is already all over it, we saw the story on the news last night. And once they find out Brad is dead, and TY is now the Borden heir, it's only going to get worse for him and you. The media will be all over him. "

"I know grandpa and that precisely why Im not going to abandon him. Ty has had everyone he's ever cared about turn tail and run from him at some point, I'm not going to be the next person to let him down. I can't and I won't "her voice was filled with determination now. Knowing that even if Ty pushed her away, she wasn't going to leave him.

"ok, ok," Jack conceded, knowing it was worth a try anyway, "maybe I'll come join you then, and see what I can do, I'm his advocate after all, "

"Thanks, Grandpa, But maybe give it a day or so, I 'll let you know what's going on tomorrow. "Amy rubbed her face, feeling drained.

"ok, fair enough, you stay in contact ok, I don't care about the time difference, you call if you need me, " Jack smiled at Lisa who tapped his hand, sharing the sentiment.

"ok, I promise, "Amy replied

"And just keep an eye on this Thomas character ok, I'm not convinced he's telling the whole story here, "Jack warned.

Amy looked confused but took his warning, agreeing to keep Jack in the loop as best she could. She said goodbye and shut the phone down. Feeling a little better for hearing Jacks voice. Her eyes once again went to the bedroom door, it was a little after 1 pm and if she didn't know better, she would have thought she was the only one in the apartment, it was so quiet.

Finally determined to see if he was ok, she walked over to the bedroom door and tapped her knuckles on the polished grain. Then slowly turned the nob, Amy peered around the door, catching Ty sitting on the side of the bed, looking at the window wall in front of him. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but she did see him wipe his face quickly with the back of his hand.

The evidence bag and the box sat next to him, as of yet untouched or opened. Ty's hands were in his lap, his shoulders low and hunched as she came over to him and sat on the bed behind him, not wanting to intrude but knowing she needed too.

"would you like a cup of tea or" she whispered, seeing him shake his head slowly at her offer.

"No, Amy, I'm good, thanks though" his voice as low and gravelly and filled with emotion. Still not giving her much to work on.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked softly, touching his shoulders, trying to give him some support. But not knowing if he would accept it.

Ty slowly shook his head again. "no, there's nothing anyone can do Amy, he's dead, end of story, I can't change that, neither can you or anyone else. "he chuckled, making her look at him a little concerned. "it's not like we were close Amy, he didn't really know me, and well, it looks like I didn't really know him either. "

"come on TY, he was your father, you can't mean that, "she breathed, shocked by his coolness and glibness.

"the funny thing about having a parent whose never there Amy is that you learn real quick not to miss them. He left me way before he dumped me at Heartland, I suppose, this was inevitable. It's not like he wasn't a risk taker, it was his motto remember" TY rubbed his face finally turning to look at Amy as she readjusted herself, so she was closer to him." I suppose, in a weird way I knew this day would come eventually, "

"Ty, you can't mean that, "

He looked at her and reached out and touched her cheek, running his thumb across the soft skin.

"Im ok Amy, "he said softly, as he looked into her worry filled eyes. "hey, how about we go out and take in some of this cities sights, get some fresh air? "

Amy watched him, her expression perplexed, he was acting like nothing had happened, like he hadn't just identified his father as the dead man in the morgue. This was wrong on so many levels.

"Ty, we …. Are you sure,,,… you just found out your father died," her eyes were filled with worry now as she saw the hint of annoyance in his.

"and me sitting here crying over a man who gave up on me years ago isn't going to change that ok, so let's just go and have some fun, and deal with all this later ok,"

With those words, he stood up, grabbed his jacket and a baseball cap from his duffle bag and reached out to take her hand. His eyes watching her, his smile fake, his expression forced.

"Please Amy, I need to do this ok, I need to think about something else for a while, "he said quickly, the desperation taking over.

Amy nodded, accepting his hand, not wanting him to go out alone. She walked with him to the door, grabbing her jacket along the way and keeping hold of his hand as he opened the door of the suite.

"You sure, "she asked, looking up at him one more time, hoping maybe he had rethought his decision.

"No, but It's the best I've got right now, "he said back softly, secretly wanting to feel anything apart from the empty ache that currently sat on his chest.

Amy signed and conceded, following him through the door, hoping that this was the right move, but knowing that she had to stay by his side. For he couldn't face this alone.

* * *

The afternoon was spent wandering around the inner streets of Sydney, Ty passing by relatively unnoticed, due to his aviators and baseball cap disguise. Amy, although concerned by his sudden interest in anything apart from the issue at hand did enjoy meandering through Sydney 's streets. Looking at shops and taking in the culture that was the iconic city. They ended the day by jumping a bus down to Circular Quay, where they walked along the boardwalk, seeing the familiar golden Arches and stopping for a quick snack as they ended their journey on the steps of the majestic opera house overlooking Sydney harbor.

Amy stood in awe, looking up at the amazing building that towered above her. Her mouth open with an appreciative smile.

"that's amazing "she breathed, looking back at Ty, who gave her a small smile, he was trying to enjoy their afternoon. But his eyes showed the emptiness that resided inside of him. He played it well though, keeping the façade in place. Never really showing how numb he felt inside.

They returned to the apartment not long after 6 pm, Amy with a few souvenirs for her family, and some rather cool tops and jeans she just couldn't walk past.

She placed her bags in the lounge and looked at Ty as he stood looking out through the large window. His eyes a million miles away.

"do you want me to order dinner or?" she asked softly, Amy felt like she was walking on eggshells when she was with him at the moment. He didn't give her much to work with apart from the occasional nod and small smile. Ty was withdrawn, and distant, choosing silence over talking, answering her questions with simple one-word answers. And never taking the conversation further than a superficial response.

"not really hungry" he whispered,

"Ty, "Amy said softly coming over to him and touching his shoulder, her worry now radiating from her eyes. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, something had to give eventually.

Ty shut his eyes and inhaled, placing his hand gently on hers and tapping it before walking away towards his room,

"Ty, please, you can't keep" she started. As he stopped and looked back at her, his eyes still filled with benevolence.

"get whatever you want Amy, I'm …." He stopped his hand running through his hair, as he contemplated what to say, his eyes suddenly taking on a cooler gleam as he changed tack. "I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head,"

Amy chewed her lip, looking even more concerned now, "But we were out for most of the day TY, don't you want to take some time, maybe talk about…."

"go put on those new clothes you bought and let go ok," he replied, cutting her off. He didn't want to talk. And staying in meant doing just that. Talking, meant facing the ache inside, letting the pain have a name and claiming it. He wasn't ready for that yet, he actually, didn't know if he ever would be.

Amy changed into the dark grey jeans with a sparkle stain across the back pockets and a tight, wet look tank that exposed her midriff and was hemmed in tiny small little tassels. She finished off her look with a simple yet stylish etched belt buckle that was attached to a wide leather single line studded belt.

She walked out into the lounge area, her hair softly spiral curled around her face. She wasn't quite sure as to why she had gone to so much trouble just to check out the nightlife of Sydney, but she wanted to bring him out of the darkness, or at least get Ty to engage with her past singular responses. Maybe if she took his breath away, she could encourage him out, maybe she could distract him long enough to drop those walls and finally get him to let her in.

He came out of his room in black jeans and a deep maroon shirt, unbuttoned to his mid-chest line, exposing a white singlet underneath. With motorcycle boots and a black leather jacket, he looked the epitome of the party boy persona he played so well.

Amy had to admit, he looked attractive, he wore that look with confidence, those green emerald eyes sparkling under that long soft hair.

He stopped when his eyes fell on her, a slight smile on his lips as he took her in, Amy feeling a little awkward and changing her stance as his eyes traveled over her.

Slowly, as he became aware of his transfixed gaze, he coughed and broke the connection, grabbing his wallet and phone and jamming them into the pocket of his jacket.

"You ready," he asked, holding his hand out to her, his eyes now on hers and his persona took control again.

Amy nodded and came to him, taking his hand and following him out the door.

* * *

The driver spoke briefly to Ty as they climbed inside, his hand being greased by a wad of bills that Ty pressed firmly on him. The car, a black Lincoln looked impressive parked in front of the Meriton Apt building. A perk for being one of the elites who chose to use their establishment as their home away from home.

"NO worries at all Mr. Borden, "he grinned, winking at Ty as he took a seat next to Amy, the black luxury car pulling out into the stream of traffic that ran continuously on the city streets.

"where are we going?" Amy asked, Ty's demeanor worrying her, He was distracted, his smile to her words more one of respectful acknowledgment than anything else.

"just sit back and enjoy the ride ok, "he said softly, "let's just have some fun, "

Ty's conviction in his words was lacking, and Amy could hear it when he spoke. All she wanted to do was hold him and tell him it was all going to be ok, but to do that she needed to get him to allow her past those walls that were high around his heart now. He wasn't letting anyone close, his defense mechanism now in full assault. The look in his eyes was the same one she had seen every night when he headed out to Calgary back at home.

It was a defiant look, a destructive look, one that had him on a collision course with himself. As the city's neon lights flashed by them Amy's feeling of foreboding grew. The yellows and bright pinks and blues of the night signage flickering in her worried eyes as they weaved through the city traffic, The Lincoln finally pulling up outside a busy inner-city block. Where Amy could hear music and laughter as soon as the car came to a stop.

There were people everywhere, talking, laughing and trying to look like the party elite. Amy's eyes moved to Ty as he leaned forward and whispered to the driver, taking a small white card and patting him on the shoulder with a smile. Tys eyes touched hers briefly as he felt her uncertainty, "you ready, "

"Ty, I don't know, where are we going?" Amy looked nervous as she felt the eyes on the car. People had stopped and were peering at the windows that surrounded them. The chatter filled with excitement and wonder as they all tried to guess who was about to open that car door.

"just stay close ok, you'll be fine," TY smiled, then he grabbed her hand, his other hand hitting the door handle and pushing the door open.

Laughter and peoples voiced crackled all around as did cameras and phones, Sydney wasn't Hollywood, but Ty's image had been plastered all over the news for the last few days, and his notoriety of being partial to the party scene and a lover of the nightlife, meant that the press really only had to stake out the hottest, most popular clubs for so long. Eventually, as always they would catch their man. And tonight, they had scored the jackpot.

The cameras went ballistic as Ty waved and quickly pulled Amy towards the queue behind the velvet rope, the bouncers instantly clearing a path for him as he nodded at them and disappeared behind the large red doors. Young women and men alike calling after him, trying to get his attention as he passed them by, hoping for a chance to be noticed, steel a selfie or better yet become part of a famous person's entourage. Fame by association was still fame after all.

Once inside, Ty stopped briefly to talked to the club owner, his party boy façade on and in full play as he posed for a selfie for their wall of stars. This hot spot on Sydney's club circuit was known for its attraction to the local and international famous set. With big names being seen on a regular basis partaking in the ambiance and private VIP floors. Although Ty, was not per say a star in his own right, he was born to the star life.

And thus, knew grew up around most of the A list personalities, his mother working with or being friends with the cream of the crop. Ty had been exposed to the highs and lows of a life in the limelight since birth, with Lilly allowing him on set, bringing him to A-list parties and premieres and even letting him take support or background roles in some of her movies as a child.

He was known as a Hollywood brat, raised in the shadow of the Hollywood sign, A product of the system that he only received respite from when he was shipped back to Montana and his father's empire. It in itself, holding its own notoriety and standing. Ty being the only son of a largely successful land Mogale with a thirst for living fast and playing harder.

He kept Amy close, his hand around her hip as they were escorted to the second level of the club, the VIP room of the Sapphire, a room for the influential and the well known. Where they could dance and let loose while the common folk danced along with them on the separate floor below.

The Sapphire was known for its late-night dance parties, randomly swinging between super-exclusive and super-hot, on the three levels. Entrance to the public attracted a cover charge, but the VIP room was made for people with money to burn. With its dark mood-lighting, modern, clean metal architecture and beautiful decor, the Sapphire truly created a high energy party atmosphere perfect for any party elite.

Featuring 3 unique spaces all blended under one roof. The Sapphire had been stylishly designed to provide the perfect night out for the elite. Whether you wanted to sip cocktails in the stylish Topaz Room or have a quiet drink in the Emerald Cavern, the Sapphire had it all.

The VIP Dimond Room boasted international DJ's giving those who could afford the luxury a night to remember. Located in the Rocks district, it was a highlight for the local and international A class. Offering security yet freedom, the Dimond rooms mezzanine balconies hanging high above the other two main floors. Encompassing the vibe and feel for the location, but giving those who had the diamond stamp, a private elevated space above the main club, a place as high and exclusive as the fame and fortune that followed its clientele.

Ty walked through the last set of doors, the music now so loud Amy couldn't hear anything but the thumping of the base in her ears, Her grip on Ty's arm grew tighter as he lead her through the throng of gyrating and moving bodies, leading her to the edge rail of the mezzanine floor that overlooked the dance floors and main club below.

"I take it you've been here before!" she yelled into his ear as he placed her hands on the metal railings, pointing to her to look down at the spectacle below,

"nope, "He yelled back, "but these places are much the same, "

Amy saw him smile and nod at two scandalously glad young women who walked past him, their shoulders grazing his as they did. Any seeing the approving look he threw them as they battered their eyelashes at him and swished their hips that little bit more to the music.

"Why are we here TY!" Amy pushed, not understanding his reasoning or his attitude. Amy being suddenly distracted as a rather flirtatious hot young man danced around her briefly before catching Tys not impressed glare and then retreating back to the dance floor.

"we are having fun," he called back, his hand now on her shoulder, pulling her a little closer to him, in ownership more than in protection.

"Dance with me!" he asked, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the dance floor, Amy reluctantly following him, and seeing the reckless abandonment that flowed through his eyes.

Ty pulled her close to him as the dance music thumped around them, his hips and body sliding behind hers molding to her shape as he moved her to the music.

Amy looked back at Ty, a little reluctant at first, but the music and the movement of his body with hers wore her defenses down, and it wasn't long until they were swaying in unison, The song changing to a slower more sexy tune with a heavy slow beat, giving them a chance to let the music take them to places that Amy had only ever fantasized about,. Ty's hands slid around her body, his fingers splayed across her abdomen, holding her against him. His head buried deep into her shoulder, His breath on her skin. Amy feeling the warmth of his chest, hips, and hands against her body as they danced the night away.

* * *

"here you go, one coke as requested," he said loudly into Amy's ear as he placed the glass in front of her. She smiled at him as he slid onto the couch beside her, his drink in his hand. "you having fun? you sure you don't want something stronger?"

Amy shook her head, giving him a huge smile, the worries of why they were actually in Australia now pushed to the back of her mind. She had to admit, she was having fun, and having Ty so attentative and close to her, was driving her to distraction. They had only sat down to catch their breath, the heat generated between them on the dance floor taking them both well past public displays. Amy had never in her life experienced anything like this. Tys attention to her, the ambiance of the place, the people, it swallowed her up, the music, the lights, the noise, the atmosphere, Ty's hands and lips on her body as they danced. All of it made her feel giddy inside.

"Yes, I've never been anywhere like this before" She said back to him, trying to get here voice head over the blaring music. He grinned at her and gave her a wink. His party face on,

"Ty ! Ty!"

Amy watched as two shamelessly glad young girls in their mid-twenties ran up to Ty, phones in hands as they slid down onto his lap, one on each knee, Holding their phones out for selfies.

Ty skulled his drink and motioned across to the barkeep for another as he forced the fakest of smiles on his face and gave each girl a kiss on the cheek for each photo. They giggled and laughed. Amy sitting to the side of the trio, her face showing not only disapproval but a hint of jealousy.

When the girls were done, Ty gave them both a slow kiss on the lips, teasing them for an instant as they finally left him and danced off back into the crowd, His attention once again returning to Amy as the barkeep placed a fresh drink in front of him. Amy's face was now like stone, her mind in conflict over seeing him kiss and interact with other girls right in front of her. Making her feel like what they had shared on the dance floor was nothing more than a casual flirt, something he would offer to any girl who was willing and available. And Amy knew, that there were plenty of those barracuda kind of girls circling in the shadows, just waiting for their chance to step in and take their turn with the infamous Ty Borden.

"what?" he asked with a smile, looking a little confused at her cool look and obvious disdain for his actions. He leaned forward, and sipped his drink, his eyes sparkling at her.

"nothing, I just,… "She stopped, not wanting to show her annoyance at his antics, "you, kissed, them like it was nothing!"

"come on! you can't be jealous! " he laughed, "I'm just playing, It's not like we are together Amy, "

His words bit at her, Ty picking up on it when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Amy, come on!" he watched her, perplexed at how his actions were hurting her.

"is that what you call it! Just playing" she snarked back, his disregard for how his open flirting with other girls was making her feel. Stinging her more than she thought it could.

"so, what was that on the dance floor then, "she challenged, "don't tell me you didn't feel it because I know you did"

Ty rubbed his face and took another sip of his drink, "it's called dancing Amy, that's what people do when they get on the dance floor!" He gave her a noncommitted smile and touched her hand, Amy pulling back from him quickly, "I was just having some fun, "

"fun!. so that's all I am to you, a bit of fun!" Amy's anger was rising now, Ty's behavior not only hurting her but making her feel used and cheap now too.

Ty rubbed his eyes and let out a slow breath, the alcohol making him feel warm inside, he didn't mean to hurt her, that actually wasn't his intention at all, and yes, he had felt the heat between them when they danced. Those feelings he had for her were still very much alive for him. But Ty's heart was at its limits, it was battered and bruised, and he wasn't willing to let anyone that close again.

Every time he loved someone, they were taken from him, so in his drunken state, his feelings for Amy were irrelevant, if he acted on them, that gave her the power to hurt him, and he wasn't up for any more pain at the moment. If ever.

"I'm sorry ok! I was just playing, " he finally said, taking another mouthful of his drink. The apology not really holding much weight. Ty chuckled and leaned in closer, his lips now brushing her ear. "Im happy to play with you too, "

Amy snapped around and looked into his eyes, not believing what he had said to her. She pulled away, the annoyance at him now written all over her face.

Ty gave a slight chuckle, the alcohol playing with him now, he could see she was annoyed and angry at him, but he wasn't in any mood to let it taint his feeling of abandonment.

He slid closer to her again, his lips now close to hers as she looked back at him, a slight tremble in her eyes. This was not he Ty she had fallen for. That Ty was buried under the bravado, Amy watched him, the world around them now only white noise as Ty took the plunge, his lips finally touching hers. His hand sliding through her hair gently and pulling her in.

Amy could taste the vodka on his breath and feel the lack of caring in his touch, this was physical, a primal need to him. She pulled away, seeing his cold smile, though tainted by confusion over her refusal. He licked his lips and moved back, acceptance to her refusal of his advance settling into his green eyes. The moment between them now destroyed.

"Can we go, please, " Amy yelled at him as the next song kicked in, "I cant do this, I... don't know you when you're like,...this!"

Amy's words nipped at him, making him nod his head at her declaration. Accepting her disdain, although it hurt him. He pushed it down, not wanting to feel the pain her words had caused.

Ty rolled his eyes at her, as a scandalously clad woman caught his attention for a brief moment.

"come on Amy, relax will you, let your hair down and enjoy yourself for once" he quipped, leaning back from her and resting his head for a second, the temperature in the room with all those dancing bodies making him flushed.

"what's that supposed to mean!" she snapped, taking offense at his comment.

"I mean, you need to stop being so … scared all the time, for gods sakes, enjoy life Amy, live it!, partake in it, " He said to her, as another young woman walked behind the sofa and ran her hands through his hair as she passed. Ty's eyes followed her and her behind as she sauntered on by, his smile showing his appreciation for what he saw,

Amy dropped her eyes, now wanting out more than ever, Ty picked up on her discomfort and for a split second felt bad, knowing it was because of him and his careless disregard for her feelings.

The music changed again and Ty instantly recognized the song as one of his favorites, He slid forward, his hand taking Amy's yet again, trying to recapture what they had felt before, as he gave her a Borden smile, "come on Amy, dance!" he stood up trying to get her to come with him, his hands on hers, coaxing her to her feet, hoping once again to dance with her. But this time Amy refused, seeing him stumble slightly from the effects of the alcohol in his system.

He pleaded with her with his eyes giving her the cheekiest of come on smiles.

But she wouldn't budge, Amy pulled her hands-free of him, knowing if he continued on this path, it was going to end in tears. She shook her head slowly, refusing his offer for her hand for the last time, Ty's annoyance leveling out. As his green eyes studied her.

"I want to go back to the hotel, now," She said, her eyes big and sorrowful,

Ty took a breath and watched her as the barkeep gave him another glass of vodka and lime, he shoved his hand into his pocket and passed her the little white card, his gaze now cold and disconnected.

Amy reached out and took the card, reading the name on the front

 _Raymond Staggs – private chauffeur and driver -0489945783_

" then ...go, " he said finally, turning from her as he skulled his last drink and danced off towards a group of 5 girls all motioning for him to join them in their rhythmic conclave.

Amy's lip trembled for a second at his refusal to leave with her, as her blue eyes watched Ty slide into the middle of the female dance ensemble, the girls now all over him as he exchanged kisses and caresses as they swayed suggestively to the music around him.

She took a shaky breath not wanting to look on anymore, her heart now smashing as Ty lost himself to the seduction of the club, and its female inhabitants, Amy knew it meant nothing to him, But was still unable to stop the stabbing feeling she felt in her chest at the thought of what was happening on the dance floor in front of her.

Ty was on self-destruct, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, the day's events had torn at the very fiber of who he was and now, he was lost to the darkness that allowed him to hide from all the pain.

Amy, although stung by his obvious disregard for her feelings towards his open flirtations with the other females around him. Somehow understood that this wasn't about hurting her, This was deeper than that, this was about hiding, this was about blocking out the pain and the fear and the realization of what had happened to him. He wasn't dealing with it, he wasn't processing it. He was simply avoiding all of it. And if she wasn't going to give him the distraction he was after, he would seek it from someone, anyone who would.

Amy looked at the card he had given her, then back at Ty, now wrapped in women and body parts. She took a breath and picked up her coat, heading through the crowd towards him, for one last-ditch attempt to pull him away from the oblivion he so desperately craved.

"Ty "She yelled, her voice hardly audible over the thumping of the base, the strobe lights distorting Ty's form as he let the females around him have their way with him. He shut his eyes, his arms up as hands rand across his chest and bodies pressed to his, lips on his neck, his jaw, his mouth. His mind a blur to the sensations around him until he felt a sharp tap on his cheek.

Tys eyes flew open, his hand raising to touch his jaw where the impact came from. Amy now standing before him, the other girls eyeing her off skeptically as they still danced about their quarry.

"Im going now, "she yelled, "please Ty, come with me!"

Ty stopped for a moment, his eyes locking to hers, his hands fending off the advances around him. He was still, simply watching her, not knowing what to do or how to respond.

Amy held out her hand again, hoping upon hope that this time he would take her offer of help and let her in.

The moment was frozen between them as time stood still.

Slowly, without realizing what he was doing, Ty's fingers reached for hers, his eyes now holding on Amys as she took his hand, pulling him towards her and away from the bevy of now rather disappointed females behind him.

Ty stood before Amy now, both of them only inches apart, two stationary figures in a sea of rhythm and movement. His hand locked with hers as she held his gaze, his eyes not faltering from hers for a second. Then as if it was ordained to be, he lent down and kissed her, his lips touching hers gently, seeking reassurance and help, his hand on her cheek and he stepped closer to her, holding the kiss, but keeping it innocent and simple. Needing the connection, needing, to feel something that made him whole, needing her.

It was Amy who broke the connection finally, giving Ty the softest of smiles and guiding him towards the VIP rooms door. His hand still firmly interwound with hers.

It wasn't long until Raymond pulled the car up out the front after Amy's call and they were once again on their way back to the apartments. Amy now sitting quietly next to Ty as he looked out the window watching the city fly by.

She touched his hand again, but he reluctantly pulled away, angry at himself once again, the same anger and guilt he always had after he acted out or let the darkness take control, the moment, once again broken as she saw the sadness start to engulf his face.

They walked together in silence along the corridor to their apartment, Amy opening the door and Ty following her inside. His head low as the remorse and grief took hold.

Amy watched in empathy as he pulled off his jacket, struggling with it slightly, throwing it on the arm chair as he also emptied his pockets of his wallet and phone.

She had no words, there was nothing that was going to make this any better, no secret remedy, no miracle cure. It was all she could do to simply stand still and let the tidal wave take him. Even though he fought it still, the tremor only showing on his lips.

Ty undid the buttons of his shirt, his breath now ragged as he slowly succumbed, his body sinking onto the couch where he pressed his fingers into his eyes, trying to remain in control. Not wanting to let her see him give in.

Amy came to his side, sitting beside him, her arm slowly moving around his shoulders as she felt the tremble grow, the shudder in his chest now as he took each breath.

"Shh, "she whispered "Im right here, you're not alone"

And with those three words ringing in his ears he gave in. He let the grief, the pain, the anguish take control, a whimper escaping his lips as he felt the tears start to well in his eyes and run down his cheeks.

Ty turned towards the only person he had ever let see his heart and fell to his knees in front of her, his arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her close to him. His head now nestled into her neck as he sucked in yet another shaky breath,

Amy ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head as she felt the tears on her skin, his shoulders now shaking as the grief flowed from him like a bursting dam. She held onto Ty as hard as she could, her heartbreaking for him as he let it all go. His vulnerability being worn like a cheap sweater on a cold winters day.

She held onto him with all the love she had in her heart as the city below fell into the early hours of the morning, the both of them finally succumbing to exhaustion not long after 2 am. Amy cradling Ty's head to her shoulder as they slept on the large leather couch, cuddled up in each other's embrace.

to be continued


	21. The Prodigal Son Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open as the sun started to illuminate the room. They had been in Sydney now for two days. And the news of Ty's fathers passing had now become public knowledge. It was being reported as a suspicious death still being investigated by authorities.

Amy's eyes focused on the room around her, she felt tired and drained still. Her eyes now focusing on the flat screen TV that was on the wall opposite her. The volume was down but she could see the news stories flashing across the screen. Brad Borden found dead. Police are seeking assistance from the public over his disappearance and subsequent reappearance on Bondi beach. A body on Bondi, Murder or accidental.

She yawned and slowly became aware that she was no longer in the lounge area of the apartment but cuddled up under the 12000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Her body snuggled up to a heat source that suddenly dawned on her as another person's body. Amy swallowed and looked up slowly, to see Tys sleeping face beside her, the back of her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her so her cheek rested on his bare chest., The Tv was on, obviously turned on during the night, and now it was covered by images of the media frenzy that was Tys life. 5 channels had been set up to view at once on the smart TV, all morning shows in deep discussion about the possible murder investigation to come and Ty's presence in Australia. And their synopsis as to what was going to happen to the Borden fortune and its new reigning king. Amy looked back at the TV, he must have turned it on during the night and then drifted off into slumber once again.

Slowly Amy's facilities returned to her, she remembered making the decision to go to bed, in the early hours, she recalled taking Ty to his room, encouraging him to rest and try and sleep, then returning to her own room, getting changed, then climbing into her large empty bed. What she didn't recall though, was how they had ended up in bed together, and how Ty seemed to only be half dressed.

Amy lifted the sheet and then pushed it back down, realizing she too was only in a tee shirt and panties, her clothes on the chair in front of her, Her blue eyes flicked around the room, This was the master suite, this was her room. She swallowed again, feeling Tys warmth around her, His arm about her shoulders. She looked up at his face again, his eyes closed, his jaw relaxed, that sexy soft hair scattered ever so perfectly across his brow. Her thoughts went back to the night before, the club, the noise, the people, the women, he could have had any of them, he could have stayed there, and buried his pain and grief in any one of the willing young ladies that were on offer. Yet, here he was, in her bed, his arm around her shoulders, his body at peace next to hers.

Amy took a breath, knowing that nothing had happened between them, she wouldn't have allowed it anyway in the condition he was in the night before. But She also didn't recall him joining her in her room, in her bed, The last time she had seen him, she had sat next to him as he laid down, and gently stroked his forehead until he finally fell asleep.

She had left him there, wrapped in the comforter, hoping that he would at least gain a few hours of rest before he had to face the mess that was too greet him the next day.

Ty moved slightly beside her, his head falling gently to the side as he licked his lips and exhaled. The sheets only just covering his chest line. He inhaled heavily and then let the breath go, his hand twitching on Amy's arm as he resettled himself.

Amy slowly, and carefully sat up, turning around next to him to watch him for a few moments before she gently leaned over and took the remote control from the bedside next to him.

She hit the button and shut the TV off, silencing the images that she knew he would have to eventually deal with. His world was going to spin out of control soon enough, so it was the least she could do for Ty to give him a few moments of normality when he finally woke and faced the day ahead.

She heard him murmur and as she laid back against his arm once again, his consciousness returning as his eyes started to flicker open to the morning suns rays.

Amy shut her eyes, feinting sleep, wanting to see his reaction to their sleeping arrangements.

Ty inhaled and yawned, his free arm lifting so he could rub his red eyes. The vodka aftermath making his head pound. He groaned, Amy keeping still, a tiny smile on her sleeping lips as she felt him move his body, the arm around her flexing, his fingers touching her arm, absentmindedly at first, but then with more inclination as he became aware of her presence and close proximity to him.

Ty jumped slightly, he rubbed his head and lifted it, his bleary green eyes looking down on Amy's blonde head, snuggled into his shoulder and chest.

Amys smile broadened, knowing he couldn't see her face, hearing him groan and then feeling him move slightly. His other arm now raised and covering his mouth as he forced air out between his fingers.

Amy decided to play a little further, still holding her sleep rouse, but turning slightly into him, snuggling into his side some more, her arm running around his abdomen and holding him tightly to her like he was her security blanket or favorite plush toy,

She felt his body tense at her movement and then heard him exhale again. Amy hearing his heartbeat quicken slightly as he tried to piece it all together.

"shit" he whispered, Ty, sat up a little more, his head thumping, the sunlight hurting his eyes. He didn't remember coming to her room, heck, he didn't remember going to his room. Nor taking off his clothes, nor even getting home. It was all a blur.

Amy couldn't contain it any longer, she moved again, her head tilting up towards his face as she let her eyes open, pretending she was seeing him for the first time that morning.

Ty's green eyes looked down at her warily, he gave her a soft smile, an awkward smile, hoping to hell this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hey," she said softly, her eyes looking dreamily up at him, seeing the look of uncertainty in his eyes, she knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help herself, it was obvious his recount of the night before was at best patchy if not non -existent.

"Hey, "he croaked, his hand that was around her, giving her a gentle squeeze,

"hows the head?" Amy asked, rolling slightly so she was now laying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms as she used his chest as her pillow,

"thunderous" he groaned, as he shut his eyes, his hand raised and shielding them from the light.

"what time did we get back, "he asked, as he went to sit up, but smiled awkwardly at her as her body weight held him in place.

"I dunno, early morning I think" Amy smiled back, "you were pretty out of it,"

He nodded, taking her word for it, the evening was a complete blur to him. "I need an aspirin," he said softly, rubbing his hand through his hair and trying to clear the fog. His eyes flickering towards the TV screen as it stood silently before them.

Amy caught his attention, not wanting him to see that nightmare just yet. So she sat up and crossed her legs under herself, smiling at him broadly. "Im famished, " she grinned, her hand on his bare chest. Tys eyes watching her fingers, looking a little apprehensive, His mind going to places that he hoped they hadn't ventured while he was intoxicated.

"um, "he stammered, coughing slightly to clear his throat, "ergh, where are my pants?" he glanced down to his bare chest, his hand pulling the sheet down enough to show the top of his boxers. "did you do this?"

Amy giggled and raised an eyebrow, "you're in my bed Ty, my room, "she tapped his chest and then rolled over him, making in inhale quickly as her body pressed against his monetarily as she stood up, Her soft tanned legs and bottom of her panties exposed under her soft pink tee.

Ty swallowed and rubbed his face, trying to recall what had happened the night before, it was all a blur of shapes and sounds and colors. He remembered the couch, Amy holding him, other girls, dancing, more girls. Bodies, heat, music, hands-on skin, lips on lips.

"Fuck!" he groaned, as he pushed his head into the pillow and covered his face with his hands. Amy turning back, seeing the remorse in him and deciding to give it one more push before she put him out of his misery.

"Ty, "she said softly, bringing his attention back to her, he sat up and held his head, his green eyes now on her as she stood at the end of the messed-up bed, "I just want to say…. Thank you, "

It was Ty's turn now to cock an eyebrow, his look of confusion nearly cracking Amy's game face and making her laugh, "thank you, for?, Amy …. What happened last night?"

Those emerald eyes watched her as he tried to piece it together, worry about his features as his mind kept coming to the same conclusion each time.

Amy dropped her smile slightly, as she came over to him and touched the tip of his chin with her fingers, her lips gently touching his in a soft innocent kiss. "you were amazing, "

Concern filled Tys face even more as Amy's hand tapped his cheek as she moved away.

"Amy, " He said quickly, getting out of the bed and holding his head, his hand taking her arm and stopping her from leaving, "please tell me we didn't….. because that's not how I wanted …." He looked away, walking to the window, only clad in his boxers but giving up to the revelation that he and Amy may have actually crossed that line. This was not how he had envisaged this going. It wasn't meant to be this way. Not with her, not her first time. This was such a mess. Oh fuck! what about Jack!.

"TY, "Amy said softly, deciding to come clean. She had tried to forgive him for his actions the night before when he had pushed her away at the club and flirted openly with the other women in front of her. She knew it was the alcohol and the pain from finding out about his father that made him go into the destructive spiral. But somewhere inside, she felt a little justified in making him squirm a little now.

Ty turned to look at her, his face filled with regret, "I never wanted it to be that way, not for you, not between us, "he blurted, "it should have been special, not a drunken romp, I wanted it to mean something to show you how much I, I….not like this, Im so sorry. "

Amy froze, seeing his eyes and how guilty and mortified he looked. She suddenly realized that in his attempt to apologize for supposedly taking her virginity in a drunken sex romp, he had exposed himself and his feelings for her in their truest and most purest form.

He said he wanted it to be special, he wanted it to mean something, for them, between them. She let it tick over in her mind as it all started to become clear. He hadn't given up on them at all. He still wanted her. He still had feelings for her, he had just voiced them in his botched attempt to explain his actions.

Ty had shown his heart, for the first time, since her birthday night. It had all fallen apart then because she had tried to push him into sleeping with her. And in doing so, she had pushed him away. Made him doubt the feelings they shared. But now, when she had resigned herself to thinking she had lost her chance, that even though she still felt those butterflies when he was near, it wasn't going to happen. Here he was, declaring his heart without realizing it.

"nothing happened," she said finally, giving him a soft smile. As she walked over to get her robe and pulled it on,

"no?" he replied, his eyes looking relieved, "we didn't ?"

Amy shook her head, her lip pouting somewhat at his obvious jubilation that they hadn't crossed that line.

"Oh god, "he breathed, a smile finally resonating on his face, "I thought …. When you… Argh" he rubbed his face, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. A smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

"thanks, " she said sulkily as she tied her robe, "good to know the idea of sleeping with me repulses you so"

Ty turned, realizing how his comment must have sounded, and quickly went to her, placing his hands on her arms and then pulling her eyes up to meet his " NO NO, that's not it, not at all, " he searched her eyes, trying to make her understand. "I didn't mean it like that, I …. I"

"You? "Amy said, "you don't want me? You don't see me that way, You think I'm too young? You think Im after your money?" she threw all the options she could think of at him, Trying to get him to just say what he actually felt.

"no no, I …want to… It's just when you said I …..and I couldn't remember I just,…." He stopped, and shut his eyes as he centered himself, his words now all over the place as were his feelings. "look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got smashed last night, I don't remember much of it, but the fact Im in your bed, in my underwear, means it was heading down a path that I don't want for us, for you, not now anyway, not like this"

Amy signed and rolled her lip, listening to him. Not liking all of it, but giving him the courtesy to at least let him have his say.

"I care about you Amy, ok, I do, I always have, but I can't have this, not right now, not with all this other crap going on in my life, I …." He stopped, regrouping again, wanting to set this right "but that doesn't mean I don't …. Because I do, so when you hinted we did, I freaked, not because I didn't want you, or because I didn't want it, but …..argh, my head is killing me and I'm screwing this up!"

He pressed the ball of his wrist into his eye socket, trying to quash the hammers in his head from the hangover. He took another slow cleansing breath and looked back at her, his mind processing the events of the morning. His face calming slightly as a questioning look filled his green eyes. "why did you let me think we had sex when we didn't?" he let out quickly.

Amy looked away coyly, not answering, her lip curling with a slight smile of accomplishment,

"Amy?" Ty pushed, expecting an answer,

"I wanted to get you back for treating me like some starlet bunny at the club last night, We were having a great time, dancing and enjoying ourselves, and then you….."

Ty touched her cheek, encouraging her to go on, he didn't recall much of it, apart from their dancing together and a brief discussion on a sofa chair.

"what did I do Amy?" he asked softly

Amy took a breath and blurted it out, all her anger and annoyance going with it "you were all over anything female that came near you and trust me there where a lot of them. You didn't care that I saw it, you laughed at me when I told you I didn't like, it and told me to go back to the hotel alone when I asked if we could leave,"

Ty dropped his head, parts of her recount flashing true to him. He did have images in his mind of different girls and music, and a vivid image of a visibly upset Amy standing before him on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, " he said in the softest of tones, "I was in a bad place, with my d…."

"your dad, "Amy said, her face filled with compassion, "I know, that's why I forgave you moments after you did it, " she gave him a soft smile, "but I couldn't resist a little revenge, I think I was owed that, and since you couldn't remember, and looked so lost I just …I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have taken advantage of your fragile state,"

He nodded, conceding her point, "No, it was warranted, especially if I acted like such a jerk, "

"a big jerk" she embellished

TY nodded, a slight smile on his face as he stepped closer to her. "ok, ok, A big jerk "

Amy gave him a gentle hug and kissed his cheek, showing him, she wasn't holding it against him.

They stood, face to face for a few minutes more, their eyes locked, their bodies close, the air a little clearer for the words that had been said.

"Um, Amy, I," Ty said, his voice a soft whisper now, she was right there, looking beautiful, all he had to do was lean in and ….

"You should get dressed," Amy said, seeing his indecision. She didn't want this to be a knee-jerk reaction. Knowing that those feelings were still there was enough for her right then, there was hope, and with that at least they could build something stronger between them.

Ty chuckled, looking down at his boxers, and then raising an eyebrow, "yes, clothes would be a good start" He leaned forward and gave her a hug, savoring the feeling of her body against his. For now, that would have to do. For it was all he had to give at the moment.

"and I'm sorry, "he said, one last time, pressing his finger to her lips when she went to protest, "I shouldn't have treated you like that, It was selfish and it was wrong, " He kissed the tip of her little nose, "You didn't deserve that, " he looked down, feeling bad for his actions, "I've been told that when I drink I can get a little out of hand, so I apologize for that, it won't happen again"

Amy nodded, accepting his apology, "what won't happen again Ty? Getting a little out of hand or the drinking? or more correctly getting drunk when you can't cope"

Ty chewed his lip, taking the hit, it was warranted, she had seen him under the influence a few times now, and it had always ended in harsh words, hurt feelings and tears.

"I hear you and your right, "he replied, accepting the criticism, "I promise to work on that ok"

Amy smiled at him. Taking the step forward he just offered as a victory. She wasn't going to change years of destructive habits in one day. It would take time to get him to lower those walls and trust with all his heart. The damage of all those years of neglect, distrust, and abuse was going to leave scars. And although they would heal with time, he would bare their burden.

* * *

Amy met Ty in the kitchen after he showered and dressed, the morning's discussion leaving them on an even keel, relationship-wise, they were by no means perfect. And although Amy would have liked to have it become more than friends, for she knew they both wanted that, at the moment, friends was all Ty could handle. And as his best friend, she was happy to be by his side.

They returned to St Vincent's, Meeting the Hospital counselor in her office and assigning release papers for Brads Body once the coroner was done with their autopsy.

Ty had requested Raymond again when they left the apt, as the media were everywhere. And photos were not enough to appease the jackals this time. They were after a story, a soundbite, or an interview. And Ty, still processing the death of his father and what it actually meant, wasn't up for anything like what the press demanded.

So, in efforts to stay away from the public eye, both of them were reduced to security guards and dark-windowed cars. Not leaving the Apartment unless accompanied by an appropriate entourage.

The day was filled with paperwork lawyers and police interviews, keeping Ty in a permanent funk. Constantly having to go through the same thing s again and again was making it even harder for him to stay in the good head space he had found when he left the apartment that morning.

Amy could see he was struggling, so when they finally returned, she made him a hot tea and rubbed his shoulders, helping him release some of the tension the day's activities had put on him.

"there's something I have to do Amy, "Ty said, his eyes shut as she rubbed his shoulders, he was sitting on the floor, his shirt open, Amy behind him on the couch as she massaged his tense muscles.

"what's that?" she asked, hearing him groan as she worked on a knot in his neck.

Ty rubbed his eyes, he had been dreading this but knew it had to be done, he had asked the police to leave it to him, which he hoped they had. But it still wasn't something he was looking forward too,

"I have to call her, " he said in a soft whisper,

"your mom,?" Amy's voice was low too,

TY nodded, "I can't let her find out through the media, "

Amy stopped working his shoulders and lent down wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a cuddle from behind. "It will be easier coming from you too, "

TY tapped her arm, appreciating her support and pulled himself to his feet, his shirt open to his navel but still tucked into his pants, He had worn more formal attire today, due to the seriousness of the meeting she had to attend. One being with a representative of his father's legal firm who had flown in to discuss the clearance of Brads remains and when they could be sent back home.

Ty ran his hands through his hair and exhaled, his hand pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen, hesitating. This was not going to be easy to do.

"I think you should make this call on your own TY, "Amy said, pointing gently to the bedroom door, "I'll be here I promise when you're done"

He smiled and walked slowly towards the bedroom, shutting the door as Amy watched him push the phone to his ear.

Amy called for room service, made a fresh pot of tea, and put out some placemats and glasses. Looking every now and then towards the door, hoping he was ok. Her phone bussed, making her jump slightly, the name on the screen filling her with relief,

"Lou," she said, needing to hear a familiar voice, " it's so good to hear from you,"

"Amy, the line isn't the best, your fading in and out, "Lou raised her voice, hoping her sister could hear her.

"Lou!, " Amy replied, waiting for a moment then moving, hoping the reception would take, "argh, there you are !"

"Amy, are you ok!" Lou asked, finally able to hear her sister, "how's Ty? We saw on the tv all the coverage this is getting, it's worldwide, they say Brads been murdered!"

"we don't know Lou, the autopsy isn't back yet until it comes in, no one knows anything, "Amy explained.

"this must be horrific for TY, is he ok?"

"he's hanging in there, it's not easy, the press won't leave him alone, they follow us everywhere now, we cant even leave the room without a formal escort, "

Lou covered her mouth, "that's horrible, cant you just call the police or something! file a complaint!"

"they police organized the escort Lou, it's the best they can do. We just have to wait until the investigation continues on and see what happens from there. "she looked back at the bedroom door, her mind still worried, he had been in there a while.

"So no idea when you will be home?" Lou queried,

"not yet, hopefully not much longer, once they release the ….. um, body, we can arrange for Brad to return to Montana, I think Ty will want to go with him. So I don't know Lou, its all just up in the air right now,"

Amy watched the door as it slowly opened, Ty came back through, his face pale, his eyes a little red.

"I've got to go Lou, Ill talk again soon, love you" Amy hung up before her sister had a chance to answer. Her eyes on Ty as he stood near the bedroom door, his eyes not really looking at her, his chest moving quickly as he slowly placed his phone on the table near the lounge, Amy hearing the shake in his breath as his hand fumbled it and it rattled across the glass surface.

* * *

Amy quickly came over to him, engulfed him in a hug, her arms pulling him into her as he returned the gesture, his head burying into her shoulder. He shook, as he fought to hold it in. The grief taking hold again, Amy feeling the tremble in his chest as he tried to suck in a breath. Amy heard him quickly inhale, and sniff back the tears, pulling back and giving her a false smile as he wiped his eyes quickly with his hands. Moving towards the sofa and sitting down. He cleared his throat and pressed his thumb and index finger into his eyes, as he took several deep breaths, pushing the pain down inside him again.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to do that again, "he said shakily, giving a rough chuckle, "you must think Im a complete wuss"

"no, there's nothing wussy about losing a parent and being upset about it, " Amy countered, "tears and crying are part of the healing process Ty, you should never feel embarrassed for showing how you feel"

"It's not the Borden Way Amy " he retorted, "dad would say Im being soft, " he laughed, as another tear fell, his hand quickly wiping it away as Amy stopped him, her hand on his as his damp eyes looked up at her.

"I take it you spoke to your mom, " she asked,

Ty shook his head, letting another wry laugh escape his trembling lips, "well, no not really, Mom, wouldn't come to the phone, supposedly"he explained, seeing Amy look at him in confusion,

"then who were you talki…." Amy dropped her sentence when she saw Ty's facial expression change.

"I was talking to Wade actually, seems he told mom about the accident yesterday after the police called them, " he rubbed his face, "thought It was better coming from him, someone who actually cared about her, rather than from me"

His voice cracked and he sniffed back the moisture again in his welled in his eyes, "Wade seems to think mom is better off without my influence,"

Amy watched his hands shake as he tried to control the pain that ran through him. She could see how much not being able to reach her was hurting him. She was his only surviving parent, and even if the relationship was strained, not being able to seek comfort in her as his mother, as his father's wife, was making Ty feel even more alone. It was, in essence, the same as having both parents ripped away from him simultaneously.

"did Wade say what they are going to do? Is your mom going to come to Montana, when you bring Brad home or ?" Amy couldn't imagine a family being so broken.

"Um .. I don't know, "Ty stammered, his voice fractured, "I didn't speak to her, so I can only go by what Wade said, And as Im not really his favorite person right now, Um, I have no clue whats going to happen"

"Ty, look, take a breath and tell me what he said, exactly " Amy said clearly, trying to take a little of the control away from him so he could focus on handling the grief.

TY took a breath and rubbed his face, calming himself, he sucked back the tears and looked at her, taking charge of his emotions and lot allowing the pain to win, "um he said dads will is in the hands of the executor right now and once all the legal and police stuff is done here, I need to go to Montana for the reading. "

"so, after we are done here, its Montana as our next stop?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy, "Ty replied honestly, "I spoke to one of dads legal team today at the hospital, she told me that Dad changed his will and instructions in regards to the family trust and his property holdings right before he dumped me on your doorstep, she couldn't tell me why but it seems dad was worried about a hostile takeover or something like that"

"who was trying to take the Lucky from him, did she say?" Amy asked, seeing a connection coming to light, if there was interest in Brad's business ventures from an outside source, maybe this hostile take over had something to do with his sudden disappearance and death.

"she said it was all sealed until the reading of the will, so I suppose I'll have to wait till then to find out what the hell is going on" Ty said

"did this lawyer know who this person was your dad met the day he disappeared, those initials, KLM did they mean anything to her"

Ty shook his head, "no, she had no clue, " he rubbed his face, letting the air escape his lungs through his fingers and he tried to put it all together. "If I could find out who it was and where this meeting took place, maybe I'd be able to piece together his last movements"

Amy sat back, the mystery growing around them, "the iPad didn't hold any answers did it, ?"

"No, it was pretty much empty apart from the calendar entries and a few emails, "Ty chuckled again, "oh and let's not forget the photos of the woman he obviously hooked up with while he was here in Australia"

"how many photos are there?" Amy asked, curious as to why Brad would document his conquests in such a bizarre and visual way. Ty had told her that Brad kept his women under wraps not wanting the larger world to know of his mistresses and companions. Especially since he was supposed to be a happily married man.

Ty turned to look at her, not seeing the connection, "there are a few, 3 or 4, mostly group shots, around a pool or something, could be a bar. Why do you ask?"

"well, if we found some or all these women, maybe they might know your father's movements while he was here, we could maybe retrace his steps. "Amy suggested.

Ty considered her idea, rolling it around in his mind, then giving her a smile of agreement as he quickly got up and ran into the bedroom, Returning to her side a few minutes later, evidence bag and box in his hands.

He placed them both on the coffee table and looked at Amy, a look a trepidation in his eyes as he pulled the box open.

Inside where Brad Borden's personal effects, retrieved from his body and from the hotel safe once they realized he wasn't coming back to claim them.

Ty reached into the box first, feeling better to look through the documents from the safe. Avoiding the evidence bag.

He pulled out the iPad and opened the cover, he scrolled through the images of horses and stock charts and finally stopped on one image, of his father and three people, two men and one woman, All smiling as they stood around a beach drinks bar, a beautiful white beach as their backdrop,

"do you know any of these people" Amy asked, pinching the screen with her fingers, making the image larger.

"Um no, I didn't really socialize with dad work colleagues, " Ty replied, "I was always kept out of it, I only met the woman when they became his PA"

Amy nodded and scrolled to the next image, this one was a fun picture on a large yacht, with Brad and 4 men all waving at the camera, champagne flutes in hands, All smiling and looking happy. There were also three women in this shot, seated quietly on the deck of the cabin, there faces smiling as the men stole the main attention of the photo.

"how about these ones? "Amy asked Ty, looking over the image, this time taking more notice that he did when he skimmed over them earlier.

"that's Marcus and Louis, they are part of the management team that runs Montana, I don't know the other one, a new guy to help Thomas in Alberta maybe?" Ty suggested,

"do you know where that was taken?" Amy pushed again, showing him the image again,

"looks like the main stables at Montana Lucky, but its been a while since I've been there, so I can't say for sure"

Amy nodded again, and continued to flick through the images until she came across a female, very pretty and oriental, this image was just of Brad and the lady and had the Sydney harbor bridge in the background.

"what about her! that's taken here, see the bridge!" Amy announced, as TY slid closer to her and looked at the image, He zoomed in on the lady who was well dressed in a traditional tight red Asian gown with gold rope ties up the side to its high neckline.

"I think that's a ferry!" Ty said with a smile, "look at the water in the background, he must have gone on a harbor cruise or something, I don't know her through "

Amy continued to flick through the images, seeing several with women of varying ages, making Amy get a real feel for Ty's fathers womanizing ways. There were 4 in all, depicting happy embraces with stunning women at different locations around Syndey, All looked like they knew Brad well, One was near the Taronga Zoo sign, another in front of the opera house, then there was the river cruise, one at Luna Park and one in a large greenhouse in a professional garden somewhere.

"ok, well, we have a place to start," Amy said, as she quickly scribbled down her notes on the possible locations where these shots may have been taken. "is there anything in that box that may link to these photos and ladies"

Ty thumbed through the documents and files, seeing stock quotations and proposals for IVF and stud lines mainly. Until he found a black binder, with a leather strap holding it securely closed. He unwound it and saw notes and scribbles in his father's handwriting, nothing really concrete, Ty thumbed through the yellow pages until he came to the back page, the binding was loose at the top and something had been slipped inside the back leather cover. Ty slipped his fingers inside the sleeve and pulled out a folded piece of paper, He looked at Amy as he slowly, with trepidation in his heart unfolded it.

It had a list of dates times, initials scribbled in black pen, all Abbreviations for the locations of the photos.

"I think these dates lead up to the day dad disappeared, look, 13th TZ Mia. 11:30 am 15th. CQ F4 Tala,

10:30 am. 16th SOH Sou Lin, 9:00 am. and the 18th LP Tan Lo. 10:00 am," He continued to look at the list his eyes widening once he realized what it was he was actually looking at, "Amy these are all the places were those photos were taken, and the 19th is listed too, 19th RBG Kia Ling M 11 am"

Amy grabbed the piece of paper, flicking through the images and then running her finger down the list,

"look they match up TY!" she said, a smile on her face as it fell together "TZ, that Taronga Zoo, like in the photo, and that picture must be Mia!, then there's CQ F4, that would be Circular Quay, Ferry 4, like the picture, "

"so shes Tala, " Ty said his face now also alive as they continued on, "SOH, Sydney Opera House, Sou lin"

Amy nodded, giving him a big smile "LP Luna Park, Tan Lo, and " she stopped, her finger resting on the last entry, the one for the 19th, "RBG, that's the Royal Botanical Gardens and that, " she pointed to the photo of the porcelain-faced older oriental woman "is Kia Ling M or otherwise known as K L M!"

"that's the initials in the Ipad, his last meeting before he disappeared was at the Royal Botanical Gardens, with this Kia Ling chick, !"Ty's mouth stayed open, trying to process what they had uncovered, "who the hell is she?"

"I don't know Ty, but at least now we have a name and a location," Amy said, looking hopeful,

TY looked into her blue eyes, seeing her calculating out a plan, he'd seen that look before.

"you sure about this Amy, " he asked, "maybe we should just give this all over to the police to sort out"

Amy leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "your dad died here, for whatever reason we owe it to your mother, and to you to find out why,"

to be continued


	22. The Prodigal Son Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ty convinced Amy that informing the police of what they discovered was probably a good idea, although they were good at super sleuthing, this was a foreign country for them and the police would have better resources to locate these woman that seemed to know Ty's father so well.

Detective Sullivan and Bronson came to the apartment again, both listening to what Amy and Ty had discovered. Bronson asking questions here and there, looking at the leather folder, the hidden paper, and the Ipad.

"So these women, you have no clue who they are? " Bronson asked Ty,

"No, Dad kept his personal life, personal, I only knew the PAs when they stayed at the Ranch, "Ty looked away, the idea that his father had the harem of other women didn't sit right with him. He liked the ladies, but it wasn't like him to opening show off the spoils of his position and title, it didn't make sense. He kept this side of him in the shadows, not wanting the public to see his lack of family morals and values. The businessman Brad Borden was professional and sharp, a risk taker yes, but ruthless and always focused on the end game. The risks were to the financial betterment of his company and status. Images such as these of him opening flaunting his affairs and conquests just weren't who he was.

"your fathers business dealings, his board of advisors? How about them" Bronson asked. "did they have anything to do with his business here in Australia?"

Ty exhaled and looked back at the detectives, "I know some of them, the ones involved in the Montana Ranch and of course Alberta, but as I said before, I lived with my mother in Hollywood and Newport for a good part of the last few years, so I really don't know dads full advisory group. "he rubbed his face, "Dad didn't really let on to me why he needed to come here, he said it was a business opportunity, that's all" Ty looked stressed by all the questions, this seemed pointless to him, they should be out there tracking down these women and retracing his father's last few days.

"I know this is hard for you Ty, and as we have the border and international restrictions on this investigation, We need to be very careful how we proceed, there's also the problem of your father's public image and presence, and your mothers, this case is being watched very closely worldwide. We must make sure we cross all the Ts and dot all the Is, We can only look into leads that are linked to how your fathers remains washed up on Bondi beach. "

"so why aren't you tracking down these women and asking them how my dad ended up as crab bait!" Ty growled, "they all saw him supposedly before he disappeared! "

"we will Ty, we will, and we appreciate all your help in this, but with the evidence now available from the coroner, we really have to stay within the guidelines of the investigation"

Amy squeezed Ty's hand seeing he wasn't dealing with all the red tape and rules surrounding him and what happened to his father.

"So you have heard from the coroner?" Amy asked,

Bronson looked at Sullivan and then back at the two young adults who sat across from him,

"yes Miss Fleming, the autopsy results are in, and they have given us a clearer picture on what happened to Mr. Borden, resulting in his untimely death. "

Ty looked at them, anticipation in his annoyed eyes. "so? are you going to share this tidbit or what ?" he snapped.

The detectives looked a little worried, they could see Ty's patience was waning. Bronson pulled out a manila folder and opened it, reading from the pages inside,

"Brad Borden died from asphyxia due to aspiration of fluid into air-passages, caused by submersion in water or other fluid." He looked at Ty as the young man twitched his lip and ran both hands through his hair. His eyes a deep green.

"so he drowned?" He said sharply, "is that what your saying?"

"there are no physical signs of any foul play Ty, no ligature marks, or trauma that would suggest he was assaulted or passed away before being submerged, "Bronson watched as Ty stood up quickly and walked over to the large window that overlooked the city. His face was cold and frustrated. He needed to blame someone, and now, that had been taken away from him as well,

"So what does this mean, "Amy said softly her eyes flicking from Ty and then back to the detectives, knowing Ty was close to breaking point,

"we will be releasing a statement to the media this afternoon announcing the death as accidental. "Bronson looked over to Ty who had turned away from them, his hand on the glass window, his shoulders squared. "once the paperwork is finalized, the body will be released, and you can organize for you fathers remains to be sent back home. We are really sorry for your loss Ty, and we have appreciated your assistance. "

They heard Ty chuckle sarcastically to himself, his head shaking slowly from side to side,

"an accident" he whispered,

"Look, Ty, I understand how hard this must be, I know you wanted answers, but the evidence shows it to be an accident, those undercurrents and rips and Bondi can take out of towers by surprise, we have had a few tourists caught unawares there in the past, That's why we have lifeguards on that beach. "

Ty spun around, his eyes alive with anger at the incompetence he saw before him "an accident! your blaming my father's death on an undercurrent!" his words were cold and sharp, he spat them in the detective's direction "are we forgetting a few key points here! "

The detectives stood up, seeing this was not going to remain a relaxed conversation, Bronson, raised his hand to Ty to try and calm him,

"Ty please, try to stay calm, "he said softly, "this isn't going to help anyone,"

"this is bullshit!" Ty snarled, turning around and stepping towards them, his face filled with anger, and pain. "absolute fucking Bullshit!"

"Son, settle down" Sullivan warned stepping closer to Bronson and displaying a united front.

"Ty, please!" Amy said softly, her eyes now also filled with concern, she stood up seeing the confrontation escalate. Ty's hands shaking as the pain and grief took control.

"have you forgotten that he fully dressed! or do you Aussies swim in business clothes and shoes!" Ty ripped into them. His breathing short and fast now.

"son, please, he may have fallen from a boat or lost his footing on the rocks, there were signs of grazes and marine deprivation on the body. We don't know how your father ended up in the water, but it was the water, that suffocated him. It was a drowning but accidental Emerson," Bronson kept his voice low, trying to placate an obviously agitated young man.

"how do you know that! he drowned, but how did he get into the water? was he seen at the beach? on that day or the day before then? Why aren't you out there asking questions and chasing this up, isn't that your fucking job!" Ty was in full rage now; his eyes were vibrant and filled with venom.

"settle, "Sullivan warned again, "you need to calm down, "

"no I don't need to calm down, I need you, two idiots, to get out there and find out how my fully clothed father ended up dead on your pretty little beach, right under the nose of you so-called lifeguards! "

"that's enough son, "Bronson said, stepping closer to Ty as he forced air into his lungs through his anger. "we will look into all of this, but your part is now done, you can take your father home"

Ty was standing right in front of them now, his eyes gleaning with anger, "You want that don't you!, you want me out of here so I can't say anything about how ridiculous this all is, "Ty bellowed, "if I'm gone, the press will swallow this cock and bull story of a tragic accident, they will forget about all of this, and what ever really happened to my father, will be pushed under the rug, " Amy covered her face in worry as she saw Ty lose control. He was running on pure adrenaline now, the hurt the pain and anger over his father's death, whether accidental or not was washing over him and taking control. She stepped forward, seeing the detectives take on a defensive stance, preparing for the worst. Ty now taking yet another step forward, agitation in his hands as he shook uncontrollably, his face red and angry with rage.

"Ty, please, we understand, take a breath and try to calm down, "Bronson soothed his hands raised in surrender, showing he wasn't a threat,

"Calm down, my father is dead! And, you won't help me find out what happened, how am I supposed to stay calm when no one in this godforsaken shithole will help me find out what happened!" He took a shaky breath, as he ran his hand through his hair, a slight whimper escaping his lips as he swallowed it down. "what am I supposed to tell my mom hey, when she asks me what happened, Oh sorry mom, dad went for a swim in his suit and tie and got surprised by one of Bondi's infamous rips, !" he glared at the men before him, leaning in closer "yeah that sounds believable hey, Im sure the media are going to love that !"

"now-now, you can't be talking to the media kid, we have a statement that will be.." Sullivan warned,

Ty's eyes narrowed, and he pulled in close to the detective who had shown his dislike for Ty and his family since the beginning. Tys eyes held his gaze, his chest inches from the detective in threat, his breath on his chin. "don't you dare tell me what I can and can't fucking do!"

"back off you little sh…." Sullivan snapped, his defenses now rising as well,

"or what, "Ty taunted, the green in his eyes alive with defiance "you'll arrest me, lock me up, what for, maybe that's what I need to have you guys take this case seriously!" Ty pushed the detective square in the chest, making him jolt suddenly backward.

Amy gasped as suddenly the dynamic in the room changed. It happened so quickly that she had no sooner gasped and the events started to unravel before her scared blue eyes.

Detective Sullivan grabbed Ty's arm and spun him around, making him yell in anger as he felt the detective kick the back of his knee with his boot, Ty's leg gave out as the two police detectives grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, pinning him to the floor on his stomach. Their knees on his back.

"settle Ty, "Bronson said, holding him down as Ty fought to get up, his anger and rage making him lose focus, his legs scrambling on the floorboards, trying to gain traction.

"let me go! "he yelled, "for fucks sakes, I didn't do …" he voice cracked as he was pushed down again, the weight of the officers on top of him, subduing him.

Amy shook, her hands over her mouth as they cuffed Ty and pulled him to his feet, holding him between them as Ty's head dropped and she heard him swear under his breath, the anger shaking through him.

A knock at the door made her jump, Amy's attention leaving the scene before her as she ran to see who it was. She took a shaky breath, not knowing who she expected it to be, pulling the door open and then gasping in shock.

"Grandpa!"

* * *

"so, is this sorted or what?" the voice asked, "I don't want the kid being a problem, "

"Look, Im calling him today ok, I'll get it done, he trusts me, "Thomas said,

"have you got that cowboy to sign the forms? "

"no, that's not going to happen, I called him again, but he won't budge on that stupid agreement he had with Brad, "

"this makes it harder you know, if we had control of the trust, then the land holdings would have been an easy acquisition, " the line went quiet as the man thought about his next move,

"the reading is in a week at the ranch in Montana, once we know what's happened then, well we can adjust our plan to fit, "

"Yes yes, I'll make sure he's there, trust me, it will all work out exactly how the boss wants it." Thomas sounded scared,

"it better, you know how mad he will be if this doesn't go the way he expects it to, "

Thomas shut his eyes, and swallowed hard, "Ty will fall into line, I'll make sure of it, "

"good to hear, he's your responsibility now, "the voice cooled, "just remember if you can't handle him, we will be left with no other choice, "

"come on, he's a good kid, we don't need to …."

"shut up Thomas, if he gets in the way, we do what needs to be done"

"But… "Thomas looked strained, he didn't want this, this was not the plan, not what he had signed on for, This was not about Ty, this was about Brad.

"No, Buts Thomas, just get it done, "

The line went dead

* * *

"what on gods earth is going on here!" Jack exclaimed, dropping his brown Gladstone suitcase and striding wearingly into the apartment space.

"The two detectives held Ty between them, his struggle not as rough now, but still defiant. his head low. Amy was in tears as she grabbed hold of Jacks arm and stayed by his protective side.

"and who are you," Sullivan said, noting the plaid jacket, the cowboy hat and the stoic look in those old grey eyes.

"My name is Jack Bartlett, and this is my granddaughter, "Jack said with authority, "and that young man, who you're manhandling there is my charge, "

Detective Bronson looked at Jack and motioned to the other detective hold Ty still.

The fight slightly subdued in Ty now, he stood in their grasp, his chest heaving as he let his strained eyes lift and land on Jacks, A look of anger and defeat filling him. He was surprised to see the old cowboy standing there, his devotion to his family making him travel halfway around the world to be at their side. Ty was perplexed by Jack, he wasn't his kin, he just was some rancher from Canada who had been suckered into taking on someone's reprobate son when his parents couldn't handle him anymore, But this cowboy, this old seasoned veteran of the rodeo world had taken Ty under his wing, he had given him a job, a home, and family to count on. He had guided him, encouraged him, clipped him over the ear when he needed it and never once let him down. Jack was Tys guiding light, even more so than Amy, he was the one thing that had remained a constant in his life since he had turned up on Heartlands doorstep.

And now, here he stood again, going into bat for him once more, not asking questions, not wanting to know if the police had a warrant for detaining him. Just standing up and being by his side.

"take Ty into the other room to calm down Sullivan, I need to talk to Mr. Bartlett," Bronson said softly.

Sullivan nodded, and grabbed Tys secured arms and jerked him off towards the master bedroom. Ty stumbling along with him as he hissed back at his captor, his green eyes filled once again with annoyance.

"steady son, "Jack said, pulling Ty's angry eyes back to his, "I've got this, you just take a breath,"

Amy watched as they disappeared behind the door. Her attention returning to the detective left in the room who came instantly over to Jack.

"Im sorry Mr. Bartlett, we were not aware you were coming, this was not supposed to go down like this, but Mr. Borden is having a little trouble handling his anger and grief"

"I can see that, "Jack said as he rubbed his mustache, he looked tired, the 15-hour flight had taken its toll on his old bones. "so why is he in cuffs?"

"We were explaining to Ty how the coroner has ruled his father's death an accidental drowning and well, he didn't take it too well, "

Jack nodded, rubbing his eyes, as he looked down at Amy who had wiped her eyes and still looked shaken up as she held onto his arm.

"Ty doesn't agree with the accidental part, "she whispered, "he wants them to investigate further"

"Im sorry Miss Fleming, the police department will continue with preliminary follow-ups, but this was a terrible accident, whether it be a simple fall from the rocks or a loss of passenger on one of the many pleasure crafts that frequent the coast. Mr. Borden drowned, And this is not a suspicious death. We will continue with the investigation, but it is no longer a major crimes investigation. "

"But you will still look into it, "Amy asked, her tears now dried, "and those women, and the fact that Brad was fully dressed when he drown?"

"yes Miss Fleming, the local police in NSW will follow this up, Im sure there is a plausible explanation for Mr. Borden's demise, we just need to give the correct authorities time to sort through the evidence at hand. " he took a breath and looked towards the bedroom door, where Sullivan now stood. The door closed, Ty separated from them all.

"I understand how Ty feels, honestly I do, this is obviously a shock to him, and he has been more than helpful to us throughout this trying time, but we really need him to stay off the media stage for the moment ok, he is upset, and justly so, but throwing accusations around about police incompetence's is only going to cause issues for all of us in the long run "

Jack rubbed his face, processing the information being given to him. He looked at the detective, then at Amy, "so, are you charging him or?"

Detective Bronson looked at his counterpart, who raised his eyebrow in willingness to do so.

"no Mr. Bartlett, we will not be pressing charges at this time, please just encourage Ty to calm down and organize his affairs for his father. "Bronson saw the roll of his partner's eyes at this decision. "but please, I can't have another outburst like that, or I will be forced to detain him"

"he assaulted an officer!" Sullivan cut in sharply, "he should be…. "

"Sullivan!" Detective Bronson cut in quickly, "we will not be pressing charges at this time"

He heard the other detective groan in annoyance as he looked away.

"thank you, Detective, "Jack said softly, "we appreciate it, and I will make sure this doesn't happen again" Jack looked at Amy, who nodded in agreement." But right now, I think it would be best if you and your partner here left us alone so that young man in there can process the fact that he has just lost his father."

Bronson nodded and shook Jacks hand, looking at Amy who nodded in agreeance, staying close to her grandpa.

"thank your Mr Bartlett, take my card, if you need anything please don't hesitate to contact us, " he went to the bedroom door, the cuffs keys in his hand, "I'd advise Mr. Borden keep a low profile for now, the story will break this afternoon with the release of the coroner's findings. The press will want a statement from him, so maybe his legal team could ….."

"we will handle it, "Jack said, giving him a smile, Jacks main objective at that moment was to get Ty out of handcuffs and those detectives on their way.

"thank you, Jack, "Detective Bronson said as he gave a {leave it be} look to his partner and opened the master bedrooms door.

The two officers of the NSW major crime quad left, Jack sighing a breath of relief as the Apartment door closed. Amy instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all her might, " it's so good to see you, grandpa, I didn't know what to do, or"

"Shh, shh, "Jack soothed, "Im here now, and it's over, " he let his eyes land on the bedroom door as Amy let go of him, they both walked slowly inside, their eyes finding Ty sitting on the floor where the police had left him. His back to the large window, his face looking dark as he rubbed his wrists.

"Ty, "Amy breathed, quickly going to his side and seeing his dark eyes flash at her, his hands still shaking from the encounter.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, allowing her to hug him, but not really reciprocating. Amy could feel the anger flowing through him.

"Jack, "he said in a low tone, his face showing his annoyance at what had transpired between him and the police. Ty and the establishment never had a good relationship, and he had just proven again that no matter how hard he tried, the law was never on his side.

"you good now, or are you going to try and assault me too," Jack asked, his tone level but authoritative.

"I didn't ….."Ty started, feeling the need to defend himself, but letting it go when he saw Jacks expression.

"you stay in here, and get that temper of yours under control you hear me, " he ordered, "I've just flown 15 hours out of my comfort zone and Im tired, I'm hungry and not in the mood to deal with some out of control kid with a score to settle against the local authorities. "

"Jack!, they won't even let…." Ty cut back, his anger rising to the surface, Amy tried to calm him by touching his arm, but he shrugged her away, his temper flying yet again. " they reckon it was an accident! Jack! that fuck was going to arrest me for demanding they do their goddam jobs !"

"ENOUGH!" Jack bellowed, making Ty stagger backward and silence his tirade. He looked at the now angered cowboy, fear in his eyes, He had never heard Jack yell like that before not at him or anyone.

Jack shut his eyes, rubbing them and he took a calming breath, "stay here, take a breath and calm the hell down!" his old eyes looked at Amy who now was standing a little off to the side of Ty, shaking herself now, after Jacks outburst. She knew her grandfather, and when he said to do something, you did it, especially when that tone took hold of his voice.

"you come with me, "Jack said, Amy coming quickly to his side, her eyes flicking to Ty as he paced around the room, his glare still murderous, "we ALL just need the calm the hell down!"

With that Jack walked out of the bedroom, Amy quickly running after him. Leaving TY to his anger and his fury and he slammed his hands on the window, his green eyes blaring down on the streets below.

* * *

Amy made her grandfather a pot of tea, pulled the room service trolley in from the hallway where it had been left, the porter obviously hearing the carry-on through the door and deciding not to get involved.

She put the plates on the table and Jack returned from the bathroom, hat in had, jacket in the other looking tied but more human than he had before.

"I've got food grandpa, "Amy said softly, seeing him look around the apartment, taking in the opulence and the wealthy décor Amy had so far now become accustomed too.

"this is a little over the top isn't it" he gruffed, the roof to floor windows, the view, the expensive furnishings. "all a little much?"

Amy shrugged, "it's what Thomas booked for him,"

"Thomas, "Jack chuckled, rubbing his tired head "figures"

Amy looked at him quizzically, "what's that supposed to mean Grandpa, You said I needed to watch out for him, why?"

"I don't know Amy, but he seems very interested in getting his hands-on Ty's trust money, well control of it anyway. There's a lot more going on here than any of us are aware of, " he took a breath and came to sit at the table, looking at the steak and sautéed vegetable before him. "That's why I came. The press is going nuts over this, there's speculation about the Borden Empire, the Ranches, the trust, it's everywhere. "

"I know Grandpa, I told you, we can't go out without an escort, and once the news breaks that it was an accident. They will hound Ty even more, "Amy replied,

"I know, I know, that 18-year-old kid in there is about to become one of the wealthiest and influential land and business owners in this hemisphere. Borden Holdings is not a small operation Amy, Lucky Quarters is only one part of his empire, Brad had ties in horse racing, eventing, even wild stock procurement. Then there are the offshore investments in Dubai and England and now Australia, "

"you've been doing your research" Amy smiled, proud of her grandfather for building his knowledge bank on where they really stood.

"he was trying to sell Montana Grandpa, "Amy said softly, "the police told us, he had a meeting with an owner of a stud here, they were negotiating the purchase,"

"I suppose he had to pull money from somewhere, why not the family home, "Jack mused, "I take it he didn't take that too well" Jacks' eyes flicked to the bedroom door,

Amy shook her head slowly, "no, he's been struggling since he went to the morgue, "her words went quieter still, "having to identify him like that has rocked him Grandpa, and now with them saying it was an accident and not really looking into it anymore, he's….. "

"he's mad, and he's hurt, "Jack finished her sentence, "Yes I can see that"

"I think we need to get him home, were we can control some of this craziness, "Amy replied, "the coroner will release the body tomorrow, and we have already made the arrangement with the lawyer to have Brad returned to Montana, "

"what about his mom, is she coming to join him," Jack asked,

"I don't think so, he hasn't spoken to her, that guy she lives with won't let him through, he told Ty the will reading is next week and he needed to be there. But I don't know grandpa, this is killing him, he can't run a multinational company, he can't manage his own life let alone take on his fathers"

Amy dropped her head, she didn't know If she should be voicing these thoughts with anyone.

"I know I know, We will sort all this out eventually, but for now, we need to get him through this, "Jack took a bite of the steak and rolled it around in his mouth, " there's going to be many more ups and downs before we get him past this, so You and I are going to have to be on our game ok"

Amy nodded, giving him a smile, "Im so glad you're here, I know flying all this way must have been hard for you, with your hatred of planes and all"

Jack nodded, giving her a small smile, "you got that right, those 15 hours were hell on my arthritis, jammed into that tiny chair, with rubber food, why do people even call that an acceptable way of travel"

Amy chuckled, taking a nibble of the food in front of her, the bedroom had remained silent since they had left Ty there, so she assumed he wasn't joining them for dinner. Her eyes looked back at the door, filled with concern and love for him. Jack catching the gaze and reaching out to touch her hand.

"he will be ok, just give him time, "he said softly, "maybe order him something in a little while and check on him then, "

Amy nodded, looking back at her meal. "you look exhausted Grandpa, you should go lay down, "

Jack rubbed his face, he was exhausted, the jet lag was killing him, as to was the worry for his two charges. He looked at the couch, sizing it up against his six-foot stature.

"you can take Tys room, "Amy smiled, it's over there, she pointed to the other room to the left of where they sat.

"so he's in your room? " Jack asked, his eyebrows raising,

"it's not like that grandpa, Ty and I have decided that we need to just focus on all this, for now, our relationship is a friendship right now, you don't have to worry, "Amy gave him a reassuring smile,

"I still don't think you should be sharing a room. Im good on the couch, " he protested

"No, grandpa, please take the room, worst case Ty or I'll sleep on the couch. But really, you saw that bed, it's huge, we could share and not come anywhere near each other, please trust me. I won't let anything happen, neither of us want that right now,"

Jack eyes her off skeptically, hearing the maturity in her words but still not liking the idea of them sharing a bed. But his old bones were aching, and the idea of laying down and catching some well-needed sleep was overshadowing his moral compass.

"ok ok, I'll catch some kip, but If I hear anything, Im dragging his arse in with me, he can sleep on the floor. The carpet is plush enough "

Amy giggled and nodded as Jack emptied his coffee cup and put his plate back on the tray. "you keep him here ok, no going out, no being seen, we promised the police we would stay out of the limelight until the story aired, and that's tonight, "Jack moved over to where he dropped his bag and slowly bent down to pick it up.

He looked back at Amy from the bedroom door, giving her a soft smile

"go and get some sleep, I promise, we won't go anywhere" she said, motioning him on.

He nodded and ambled slowly in to the room, snorting at the large bed and the leather seats, the plush furnishings and yet another roof to floor window, He gruffed to himself as he placed his bag on the floor and sat down, kicking his boots from his feet and leaving his hat on the nightstand.

"you could fit 3 small families in this room!" he mumbled to himself, as he slowly laid back and let the jet lag have its way.

* * *

Amy watched TV alone for a few hours, choosing to let her grandfather sleep and allow Ty some time to cool off and regroup.

It was a little past 10 pm when she finally switched off the TV and yawned, she had dosed on the opulent sofa for a while, but her body ached for the softness of a real bed. Slowly Amy stood up, rubbed her eyes and caught a glimpse of her messed up hair in the kitchens stainless steel fridge. She rolled her eyes at herself and then meandered her way back to the master bedroom door. She was going to knock but decided that it really was irrelevant, since it was actually her room, and If Ty didn't want her there, he would verbalize it as soon as he saw her anyways.

So she gently pushed the large heavy door open and saw that the room was in darkness, the only light that filtered through the space came from the city below, its fluorescent light show causing shapes and patterns to bounce off the interior of the large master room. The night sky was filled with stars, and the large full moon gave the room an iridescent glow. Amy's eyes looked at the bed, the shapes taking more form as she became accustomed to the low light, the bed was empty, not touched, made perfectly by the hotel's staff that morning. Her eyes slowly scanned the room, thinking maybe Ty was in the bathroom, but the lights in there were also out, the door ajar.

Slowly as she walked further into the room, she saw him, he was sitting side on to the window on the floor, his back pressed into the corner of the wall, his legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, running along in front of the window. His arms were folded across his chest his head leaning against the window glass, as his hair fell across his closed eyes.

She didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but she could tell by the way he sat that it was not intended as a place to sleep. Slowly she walked over to him, coming around the bed and taking a seat on the other side of the large window, her back against the window frame, she put her legs out so they ran perpendicular to his, crossing her ankles as well, mirroring his posture, her eyes on his as she let her boot tip tap his thigh.

Tys eyes slowly opened, she wasn't sure if he had actually been asleep or was faking it to avoid talking. But his eyes simply watched her, the star and moonlight giving her an ethereal glow.

"it's a beautiful night," she said softly, her blue eyes looking out at the world on the other side of that glass barrier. "the sky up here is truly amazing, look at those stars,"

She heard him clear his throat, his eyes also now looking out at the lunar spectacle before them.

"Grandpa has gone to bed, "Amy continued, "I told him it was fine to sleep in your room, he looked exhausted,"

Again silence, but she could tell he was listening to her, as she felt his boot tap her thigh in a similar way she had tapped his.

They sat looking at the sky for a little longer, no words between them, Amy hoping he would say something but realizing that the confrontation with the police had left its mark on him. As had the realization that his father's death had been deemed an accident.

"Are you hungry? "she asked, her voice soft and friendly as she watched his eyes, they seldom moved apart from the occasional blink. "I let grandpa eat your steak, he was rather famished after the flight"

Amy waited, seeing his lips move as he moistened them, his head moving slightly on the window as his eyes finally left the view before him and settled on her.

"I can order you something, "she offered, "if you are hungry, I mean"

Ty's hand moved slightly as she heard him inhale, "no, I'm fine, "

His voice was low but calm, but she could tell his mood was still out of sorts.

"do you want to talk?" She asked, expecting a refusal, but hoping that maybe he may consider her the easy option.

"nothing to say" was the reply, his eyes moving to his hands that now were in his lap.

"well, is it ok if I talk, ?" Amy questioned, holding the silence, hoping for a positive response.

He motioned a noncommittal response, allowing her to proceed,

"I care about you Ty, and I know how much this is hurting you, " she said softly, "I understand what your feeling "

"No one understands, Amy, " he replied, his eyes moving back towards the view outside.

"I do, "she pushed back, her boot tapping his thigh again, making his eyes come back to hers, "I know that ache your feeling, that feeling in your chest that is like its going to suffocate you every time you take a breath, "

Amy pulled her legs up in front of her, her arms now around them as she watched him, "I've been there Ty, I know that hopelessness, that shroud that falls around you and makes you want to lash out at the world. Lash out at everyone. It's like the pain only dulls if you cause pain to yourself as well, "

Tys eyes were transfixed on Amy now, her words making sense, she did understand how he felt, she had described the same pain and darkness that he couldn't seem to shift from his heart. Ever since he found out his father had died.

"I've felt it too Ty, "she continued, "and I know its next to impossible to make go away, "

She watched him sniff and wipe his eye, his gaze now back on his hands.

"you're talking about your mom, "he said softly, "when she died,"

"yes, "Amy whispered back, her eyes a little wet now too. "it hurts like nothing else, it swallows you whole, and it feels like you're never going to feel happy again. ever "

She saw him give a gentle nod, as he pulled up one of his legs, bending it at the knee. His hand now resting on it.

"how do you stop it then, "he asked softly,

"well that's the trick to it Ty, you never actually get it to stop, it stays with you forever, it just gets easier to deal with, that space, in your heart, where that person is supposed to be, with time, when you think of them, it will hurt less, and eventually, when you're ready, you will think on them and smile, "

"I doubt that, "he said in a whisper, "you and your mom had a good relationship, I didn't get that with my dad."

"but you loved him anyway, "Amy cut back softly, "you had your challenges Ty, but in his own way he cared for you, you have to know that"

She heard him chuckle and sniff again, his gaze back to the window, "how long "

"how long?" Amy questioned,

"until it stopped hurting? "he asked, "your mom I mean, how long did it take?"

Amy rolled her lips, seeing the pain in his eyes, knowing he wanted it to all go away. She pulled her self forward and crawled over to him on her hands and knees, coming to a stop at his hip. Tys eyes now back on his hands, not looking into hers, for fear of letting his vulnerability show.

"everyone is different, "she said softly, as she sat down, folding her legs to the side, "I still have my days, where it comes back, you know, days of special meaning, like birthdays, anniversaries. But I go see her grave and talk to her, or I take a ride to the ridge and feel her there and well, it goes away"

Tys eyes were on her now, her smile making the corner of his mouth curl. He could see and hear the sincerity in her words. She had told him about how much she loved the ridge that day they had gone up there. The day the had first kissed in the morning breeze.

"thank you, " he said softly, giving her the smallest of appreciative smiles, "I feel like a dick for losing it with the cops before,"

"it was justified, your grieving Ty, you need to cut yourself some slack, "She touched his thigh and saw him smile at her again.

"so are you going to sit here in the dark all night or are you going to come to bed and try and get some sleep.?"

Ty's eyes showed a wary tinge, "Amy, I've already pissed Jack off today, Im not risking him having another go at me," he rubbed his face, "anyways, I said I wasn't up for more than friends right now I'm sor…."

"Hey, hey, settle lover boy, I wasn't offering, I said sleep, "She cocked her eyebrow at him and laughed, "and grandpa is ok with us sharing the bed, I told him where we stand, with each other and he is respecting that"

TY gave Amy an {I don't know about this} kind of glance, as she reached over him, taking his hand.

"You're tired Ty, your emotionally drained, and you need to sleep, "Amy said, her hand tapping his gently as she went to stand up and pull him up with her.

Ty looked into those pools of blue, his heart, his soul open and vulnerable as his safety defenses crumbled and feel around him. Leaving him totally exposed and raw. All he knew at that moment was that she, the girl with those amazing blue eyes, that welcoming and sensual smile had the ability to make his heart race at the touch of her hand. She was all that he wanted. All that he needed to make it through. He stopped her, his hand grasping hers before she got to her feet, making her turn to look at him as he sat on the floor near that huge window. His mouth now slightly parted as he swallowed and gently pulled her back onto her knees. Amy's hand balancing herself by coming to rest on his shoulder.

Amy took a breath, as she felt his fingers thread through hers, his free hand slid to her waist as he guided her closer still. Stars reflecting in those green intoxicating eyes. Their connection holding as their faces came closer still, Tys eyes on hers, his mouth now only inches from her soft and welcoming lips. And as the Sydney nightlife came to life below them he let go of all his pain and fear, his hand guiding her to his side as he gave in and kissed her. His lips ever so gently touching hers and seeking reassurance from the one person he knew he truly loved.

Amy hesitated, a little surprised by the gesture, he had told her time and time again he wasn't ready to give his heart again. But here he was, the Ty she had fallen for, no facades, no camouflage no defenses. Just him, open and showing her, he didn't want to hide anymore. She moved her lips, feeling the warmth as she placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head slightly as she held to kiss, her lips now moving with his. Ty smiling softly as he felt her reciprocate, he moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek as her let her move so she was sitting on his lap. The starry sky as their backdrop to their stolen moment.

Amy's body was now close to his as he opened his mouth and let his tongue run across the front of her teeth, he stopped monetarily, his eyes opening, as he looked at her again, giving her a smile as he reconnected again, this time tilting his jaw as Amy let her hands go around his neck and play with the hair at the back of his neck.

She opened her mouth, her tongue finding his as they kissed, each movement, each adjustment building the bond between them. They sat on that floor, in the darkness making out with each other, not taking it farther than either was willing to let it go, hands staying neutral and only venturing from cheeks to shoulders, to arms and back to cheeks again. Each enjoying the simplicity and the purity of the connection. Amy finally breaking the kiss, as she took a shaky breath, she was on Ty's lap, sitting slightly sideways so her shoulder rested on the cold glass of the window, her legs folded near his hip, Her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes, seeing the depth of his vulnerability. Ty giving her another gentle quick kiss, not wanting the moment to end, this kiss soft and innocent, his lips simply touching hers, trying to keep what they were feeling alive.

"Ty, "Amy whispered, His eyes on hers, his breathing also a little shaky. "you said you didn't want..."

"Shh, "he replied, pressing his lips to hers again, "please, just shh, "

Tys had cupped the back of her head and pulled her in again, his mouth molding to hers as he pulled himself forward slightly this kiss filled with meaning. He held her in his arms, as he moved his head yet again, their tongues dancing together as Amy returned his affection, feeling his hands as they slid up her back. She wanted him, she had always wanted him. From the moment she had seen him in her kitchen the day he arrived at Heartland she had felt it, there was something about this ruggedly good-looking tear away that had intrigued her. It was more than just the green eyes, the handsome face, that hair that made him look as sexy as hell. It was deeper, it was something that she could feel when she was with him. When she touched him. Amy had never ever come across that before, Ty was the first boy to ever make her ache inside. When he was with her, she couldn't get enough of him, and when he was gone, her body, her heart, yearned for him. It was indescribable to her the effect he had on her heart. body and soul.

They kissed on for a while, both enjoying the connection and the closeness. The sound of a door close by opening and closing again making them pull apart and look towards the bedroom door.

Ty swallowed and quickly licked his lips, savoring the taste of her lips, They froze for a moment, waiting to see if Jack came barreling through their door, but after hearing the kettle and then the fridge, and another close of a door. They assumed he had gone for a drink and then returned to bed.

Ty looked back at Amy, who was still perched on his lap, Giving her a sly grin. Amy returning it and quickly getting to her feet, Ty, following suit and quickly taking her hand in his, he pulled her close again, giving her a gentle hug, then looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say.

Amy smiled at him, feeling the same, not wanting to ask him the question that was burning inside of her mind, for she knew he didn't have an answer, not yet anyway. So she remained quiet, leaving it for what it was, a moment in time that had given them both comfort. If in the cold light of the day, it turned out to be only that, a stolen moment, then she would understand. And accept it. But if, as she prayed it was, it was the start of something new between them, then she would not make the same mistakes this time. He was too important to her to let her silly school girl insecurities destroy their connection. This time, Amy told herself, she would let him take the lead. If, that was what he wanted. If she was what he wanted.

"Amy, I think I should maybe sleep on the couch, "he said softly, the dynamic had shifted between them slightly, and Ty wasn't keen on creating a situation that was going to cloud the situation any further. He wasn't denying he was attracted to Amy, He knew he was, he had fallen for her back on the ridge all those weeks ago. But this was more than an attraction for Ty, he felt a real connection to Amy, and he didn't want to screw it up by rushing into something before either of them was ready.

"Ty, Its ok, "Amy replied, walking around to the other side of the huge king bed and kicking off her boots, "you can have that side, and I'll have this side, there's heaps of room, "

She saw he still wasn't convinced, his hand rubbing his jaw as he looked at the bed.

"Will you stop worrying!" Amy laughed, coming over to him and giving him a gentle jab in the side, "we made out, we kissed, that's all, we didn't propose marriage or anything!" she gave him a cheeky grin, "stop over thinking it will you"

"Ok Ok, "He finally said, pulling at his dress shirts buttons and kicking off his boots, "It's Just, with Jack here and….."

Amy had disappeared into the on - suite, as Ty contemplated the sleeping arrangements. He was tired, the day had been long and stressful, but somehow sharing a bed with Amy with her grandfather in the room across the hall made him nervous.

Amy came back into the room, seeing he hadn't moved from where she had left him. She groaned at him again and his indecision. She had changed into her PJs, after freshening up for bed.

"will you just get into bed and lay down already, I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself, "she gave him the cheekiest of grins and she pulled back the covers and slid into the luxury that was Egyptian cotton.

Ty looked at her, his hand now on the back of his neck, still hesitating, still unsure.

"Ty, "Amy tried again, softening her voice, she reached over and pulled back the other side of the bed, tapping it with her hand. "please, you look like your dead on your feet,"

Finally, Ty walked slowly to the side of the bed, giving in, he sat down and pulled his belt buckle undone, feeding his belt through his pants and dropping it onto the floor at his feet, He turned around seeing Amy was now snuggled down on the other side of the bed, she had pulled her self as close to the outer edge as she could, giving him ample room to make himself comfortable.

Ty rubbed his eyes and pulled his legs into the bed, still in his pants and shirt, he gave her a quick look, in the semi-darkness, as he pulled two of the extra pillow from his side of the bed and placed them between them, happy that if Jack did come in to check on them, he would see the clear barricade between them.

He heard Amy chuckle as he put the pillows in place, his eyes glinting at her as he threw her a soft smile "what?"

"is that really necessary, "she giggled, "you remember we slept together, in this very bed last night right, And in our underwear!"

TY gave her a fake ruffled smile, "but your grandfather was in another country then, so I think we may just air on the side of caution this time"

"at least get changed TY, "Amy replied, seeing him rethink his decision to sleep in his clothes, "my sweats are in the other room Amy, this is all I got, "

He heard her chuckle again as he ran his hands through his hair, turning to look at her when he felt the bed move behind him. Amy crawled over to where he sat on the side of the bed and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it down making it slide off of his shoulders, Ty protesting as she pulled it free of his body and threw it to the floor.

"Amy, what if Jack co….." Ty said as she jumped off the bed and kissed him, her hands pulling him to his feet in front of her. The kiss was simple and sweet, but enough to distract him as she grabbed the front of his pants and quickly undid the button and the zip, breaking the kiss with a smile as he quickly grabbed the front of his pants giving her a slightly rattled smile, "ok OK, I've got it from here" he laughed, feeling her tap his bare shoulder in victory and then quickly jump back onto the bed and bounce back over to her side, her pj shorts just covering her behind as she slid back under the covers on her side.

Ty shook his head with a smile and sat back down, pulling his legs out of his trousers and adding them to the pile of his clothes on the floor, now in his boxers, he took a breath and then climbed into bed, the softness of the sheets lulling him towards total relaxation within seconds. He pulled up the covers, so they sat just over his bare chest, He took a moment and then rolled onto his side, his head on the pillow as he looked at Amy who smiled at him from the other side of the bed, her face just visible over the pillow wall he had built between them.

"good night TY, '" she said softly, reaching her hand out over the pillow fortress, wiggling her fingers at him.

TY gave her a quick grin, doing the same, his hand finding hers and his fingers taking hold. That simple connection enough for the two of them.

"night Amy, "he whispered, his eyes growing heavy as he let the need for sleep take him, the last image in his mind being that of her as she blew him a soft kiss goodnight.

to be continued


	23. The Prodigal Son Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Amy!. Amy!"

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open at the sound of her name,

"Amy!, come on….. AMY!"

She blinked and rubbed the sleep away, her eyes finally focusing on the bright sunlight that shone through the room around her. She squinted as she tried to clear her vision, she felt a hand shake her shoulder roughly.

"AMY!"

"Ok OK!" she said in a tired just awoken voice. Her tone holding a little annoyance at being dragged back to reality so harshly.

She slowly sat up, the pillows and comforters around her as she looked up at who had awoken her.

"Grandpa!" she stated, looking at him, a little dumbfounded. "what….what's wrong?"

Jack picked up the pillow next to her and gave it a rough squeeze as he stepped back from his granddaughter.

Amy rubbed her eyes again, looking at him more intently now, her eyes finally clear of the sleep fog.

"what's wrong?"

"he's gone! that's what's wrong"

* * *

"Yes yes detective, I understand, but Im, not his keeper and well, apart from hog tying him down I can't really do much if he decides he wants to …..yes…I understand… it's very sensitive. But we will do our best to… OK OK…. yes, for sure, I'll keep you in the loop."

Jack rubbed his eyes as he paced around the living area of the Meriton Apartment. He was trying desperately to explain to Detective Bronson why Ty had found it necessary to leave the apartment and go off on his own. Unprotected, with no driver or without telling anyone where he was heading.

Amy watched him slam the phone down, frustration in his old eyes as she sat on the lounge. She was perplexed as to why Ty had gone without saying a word to her. They had talked through a lot of things the night before, sitting in front of that window. And then well, there was the kiss, well, kisses. she had expected or secretly hoped, that this exchange would also have made a difference. But again, in the cold light of day, he had made the call to face whatever it was he needed to face, alone. Once again, shutting her out, maybe not intentionally but, to Amy, it hurt just as much as if it was. She wasn't mad at Ty, per say, she knew how much stress he was under. He had given her a small window into its intensity when they had talked. But she also knew, after listening to his tirade at the police when they restrained him. He needed answers. He needed to know what had happened to his father. And she was betting, that was what was motivating this morning's solo mission.

She rifled through the boxes on the table, the files and documents that belonged to Brad. The evidence bag of his belongings still untouched or opened.

Jack walked slowly over to her as she picked up her notepad, seeing the page they had written on the night before was now gone. Ripped off with just a torn corner remaining in its place.

"well, there as happy as a bucket full or hornets, "he said, his hand rubbing his face in exasperation.

"what did they say, "Amy asked, putting the notepad down and then picking up the evidence bag.

"they aren't happy Ty flew the coop, I think they are terrified he's going to head to a newspaper or a TV station and call them out. You know the story ran last night, about his dad and the investigation findings"

"yes, I saw it on the TV. It's everywhere, they are making up their own theories Grandpa, as to whether it's true or not and what it means for Ty and the Borden name."

"exactly, The police are also worried about TY, that if this gets out of control, well, you know, he's not one for the best public image, If any of those star spotters get whiff he's out there, and easy game, well, " Jack rubbed his eyes, "lets not think about that hey,"

"I know, and he's not in the best frame of mind at the moment, "Amy agreed, "he doesn't believe it was an accident and well….. I sort of am inclined to agree with him"

Jack looked at his granddaughter, coming to sit opposite her, his ears open.

"why do you feel like that?"

"well, it just doesn't add up grandpa, look, "Amy pulled up the files and laid them down on the table.

Then also took out the black leather binder and the paper that was pushed into the back cover.

"Brad came to Sydney to meet with a few local businessmen, supposedly expanding the Lucky Quarters name and reach and opening a Ranch out here, taking advantage of the Australian Quarter Horse bloodlines, that's what he told Ty anyway, All these notes and document support this, they are about lineage, and studs and broodmares. All here in New South Wales, there's even mention of a Quarter horse Stud in Perth, that's on the other side of the country. "she pointed to the notes and documentation showing maps and names, Stud titles and locations. "this was all supposed to be an expansion. But the police said that there was also evidence that one of these meetings was to in regard to selling the Montanan Lucky Quarters. "

"Yes, Yes, you told me that already, "Jack agreed,

"but there's no mention of that in here, none of this documentation shows anything that would denote he intended to do that! The detectives said the man they spoke to, from the Ranch in Merriwa said their meeting was about him buying Montana, but… "she stopped looking at the papers, "if Brad was going to sell the family Ranch, wouldn't he had made up a proposal, got it valued, had some form of documentation about what he wanted for it, and what the property entailed,?" she pushed all the papers to Jack showing him. "see, there's nothing, not a thing! it's all about buying, not selling !"

Jack flicked through the documents, seeing her point, " so, what are you saying? This rancher is lying about the meeting or?"

"possibly, but there's really no reason for him to lie, but what if the plans changed for Brad while he was here, what if something happened in one of these other meetings that he had, that changed the game, changed his intentions. Maybe selling was a decision that was his only way out."

"Amy, Im hearing you, but your implying that Brad needed to sell, for some reason that just came up, you don't sell off assets as large as the outfit in Montana on a whim, he would have to have a pretty good reason to even consider it"

"I know, that's what I mean, Ty told me his dad was a risk taker, he ran his life by the flick of a coin, he took chances, he played on the edge, Maybe, this time the coin toss went bad, and he was left with no choice but to bail himself out, "Amy's' eyes were big and blue now, she knew she was onto something.

"well, that could be true, but all this doesn't help us find out what happened, its speculation Amy, we can't prove it.,

"I know, but those women, that he had those appointments with, they must be tied into this somehow, he met with them all leading up to the 19th when he disappeared. The last one on the 19th itself, "

She rubbed her eyes, looking at the evidence bag again and then decided that although it was Tys right to open it, she needed to see if there was anything in there that could help them piece this all together.

"Amy, I don't think you….. that's not your "Jack warned, seeing her pick it up and rip off the orange tape.

"I have to see if there's anything in this stuff that will tie this together, "she said, knowing she was crossing a line.

Amy pulled out a pair of sunglasses, expensive ray Bands, they were stained and damaged by the sand and sea elements. She gently laid them on the table, her eyes looking at Jack who watched her with concern.

Next, she pulled out a leather wallet, it smelt of damp hide, the salt had discolored it, making it swell up and look over full, She swallowed as she pulled the press stud open, the inside still damp and slimy from being underwater. All Brad's credit cards, platinum, and gold were there, his photo ID, although discolored, His driver's license, and a bent and crumpled picture of a man and a young boy, both standing proudly next to a rather spectacular horse in full eventing tack.

Amy passed the picture to Jack who looked at it, a soft sad smile on his lips. The man in the photo looked proud and had the biggest of smiles, as the young boy held the reigns of that magnificent horse, that towered about him. His long soft brown hair across his deep green eyes.

"That's a mighty fine animal," Jack said softly, noting the boys riding attire, "is that …..?"

" Yes, I think it is, "Amy smiled, "He told me he used to compete when he was a kid, he even did a world cup qualifier round at Rebecca Farm when he was 15"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "he must have been pretty good, they don't just let anyone compete at Rebecca he looks younger than 15 though in this photo, "

Amy nodded, taking the photo back, "yeah, he was a cutesy when he was little hey, look at that smile, they share that same grin" A sadness filtered across Amy's face, knowing she was intruding on something that Ty should have been there to see. She took a breath and quickly put the photo back, then opened the side of the wallet, pulling the damp and swollen leather open to see if there was anything in there that could help them. Slowly, as not to rip it, she pulled out a very old photo of a young oriental woman, it was faded and was only a headshot. She studied the face, remembering it as one of the ladies Brad had taken a photo with during the week of his disappearance.

"that's her!" Amy exclaimed, "I've seen her face before, older, though but that's definitely her" Amy stood up quickly and grabbed the Ipad, flicking it on and then scanning through the images, stopping when she came to the one she was hunting, "that's her, see, he met with her on the 19th, at the ….." Amy stopped, her eyes falling back the small photo as Jack took the iPad and looked at the image.

Amy flipped the small and damaged photo over, seeing a smudged name and number on the back,

Quickly she grabbed the notepad and wrote it down,

"Kyia Ling Moyoto – 0455 898 546" Amy said, as she ripped the paper off the pad and held it up to her grandfather, her eyes bright at the revelation of what she had found.

"this woman met with Brad the day he disappeared, " She said, "And I have a number for her!"

"ok ok, "Jack said, " but, who says she had anything to do with this? she may just be one of his lady friends or just an actual friend, Im sure he had some of those too you know, being the big shot he was."

" Yes, But maybe she can give us an idea as to what he was up to that day, " She looked into Jacks eyes seeking his approval, "we should call her!"

"NO, we shouldn't " Jack cut in sharply, "we should call that detective and let them handle it, "

"Grandpa, this could give us, give Ty some answers, we should at least…"

"Amy, just stop… This is Ty's family you're playing with here, his life, and I think we need to remember that we, you and I are just spectators here, I told the police we would stay out of it, "he gave her a warning look, trying to keep her detective mind in check, he knew that glint in her eyes and it always leads to trouble. "And that's exactly what we are going to do,"

"Grandpa!" Amy protested, as he held out his hand to her for the wallet, her mouth open as she tried to defend her suggestion.

"Amy, hand it over, now, "Jack said again, "when Ty gets back, we will talk to him and then he can decide what he wants to do about this mystery woman, "

"But …But"

"No Buts, Amy, now, give it over, "Jack clicked his fingers and waited for Amy to comply, her pout as she handed it over showing him she didn't agree or approve with him pulling rank on her.

Jack put the wallet and the other belongings back into the evidence bag, sealing the tape again. "I don't feel right about doing any of this without Ty being here, it feels wrong"

Amy dropped her head, she knew what her grandfather was saying. It did feel like they were violating Ty's family and its past. But she wanted to help him figure it out, she knew how badly he wanted to know what had happened to his father.

"We should at least try Grandpa," she said again, looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

"Now cut that out young lady, you're not sucking me in this time, "Jack warned, "our first priority here is finding out where the hell that young man of yours had disappeared off to, We can worry about this crap later,"

Amy let her eyes fall on the notepad again, as she chewed her lip, she stood up and quickly grabbed her jacket, Jack watching her in confusion.

"stay here grandpa, I think I know where he is"

"Amy, I said we aren't getting involved "Jack stood up, looking wary, Not at all happy with his granddaughters decision to take things into her own hands,

"no, I get it, Grandpa, Im not going to do anything I promise, But I know Ty, and I have an idea of where he may have gone, "Amy pulled on her jacket and headed for the door, as Jack came quickly around and stopped her. His large hand on the door as she went to open it,

"I'll come with you," he said,

"No, Grandpa, please, let me do this on my own, the press aren't after me, they won't even notice me if I leave, "She looked at her grandfather, trying to get him to understand" I'll be ok, Let me find him ok, I'll bring him back, "

" Amy, I …" Jack pushed out a worried breath, not sold on the idea of letting her head off after Ty into a city she wasn't familiar with.

"Trust me ok, I'll call if I need your help,, " Amy said softly,

"Tys in a bad place right now Amy, he's not himself, "

"I can reach him, Grandpa, I know I can, please, stay here, let me try ok, "She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled the door open, Jack releasing his hand and looking on with worry in his eyes as she ran off down the corridor.

* * *

Amy jumped off the train at the St James railway station, a heritage-listed underground commuter rail station that was located on the City Circle, at the northern end of Hyde Park in the Sydney central business district of New South Wales. She looked at the tourist map she picked up from the lobby at the Meriton and quickly followed the crowd of people out onto the street, following the road signs to Macquarie Street. She knew that it was a quick 15-minute walk to the Royal Botanical Gardens from there.

As she cut across the open space that surrounded the State Library of NSW, stopping briefly to look at the statue of Flinders Cat, she looked again at her phone, seeing the four messages she had sent Ty were still yet to be read. Sydney was a busy place and heavily populated, Amy, being a country girl wasn't used to such traffic and activity. It bemused her as people pushed on by, always in a rush to get to where ever it was they needed to be. She sidestepped and avoided people, smiling and giving that friendly country nod, realizing that most of the people she passed didn't even see her face let alone acknowledge her welcome.

She stopped at the curb in front of her, watching the traffic run in either direction, the green grass of the Botanical Gardens up ahead.

"you lost miss, "a voice asked, making her turn suddenly, as a young man in his mid-thirties smiled at her,

"Um, no, Im hoping Im not, "she smiled, "That's the Royal Botanical Gardens right, over there?"

He smiled and came over to her, as she held out the map she was using as a guide, "yes, your right, if you cross over there and follow that short path it will take you directly to that fountain, see " he pointed across the road to a large water feature," that's Morshead fountain. "

"thank you, "Amy smiled, then stopped to think, realizing this man may be of more help to her, "um, Im looking for a feature in the gardens that has a water feature, surrounded by a circle of old stone wall, and in the middle, there's a cherub figure on a pillar?"

She was trying to remember the photo on the iPad, cursing herself for not taking it with her when she left.

"Oh, you mean Cupids fountain, "He said, "yes yes, just follow the path past Morshead and then turn left and follow it through the tree alcove, that's Pioneer gardens, and the fountain will be right in front of you"

"thank you so much, I really appreciate your help," Amy shook his hand, and the man gave her a cheeky grin,

"that accent, you're not from here are ya?"

"Um no, "Amy giggled, "hence all the questions, "

"well, I hope you enjoy your vacation, the gardens are truly amazing this time of year, " With that he gave her a wave and headed off back down the sidewalk, leaving Amy to negotiate the traffic crossing and make her way into the beautiful Botanical Gardens that loomed before her.

* * *

The man was right, the gardens were beautiful, and the pace was a lot slower once she left the busy city streets behind. Amy wandered along the path, passing the first fountain and then turning left as instructed. The trees towered above her, dappling the path with patterns of light and dark. The morning air cool yet clear as she followed the way until she saw the old stone circular walls she remembered from the photo. She slowly approached, seeing the water feature, a single pool around a white pillar, with a bronzed cupid figure on the top, his little wings sprayed out as waterspouts shot out from the pillar below him. Amys' eyes scanned the area, seeing a few people wandering through, her eyes finally coming to rest on a young man sitting on one of the stone steps to the far-right side of the circular wall, his head down and he played with his hands.

Amy watched him, he looked lost in thought, his brown hair moving in the gentle breeze that swirled around the structure. He was in jeans and a black long sleeve tee, his jacket on the stone step beside him. His shoulders were hunched slightly, as his face occasionally looked up at the fountain before him, his eyes on the water as the water spouts caused pond circles to radiate across its surface.

Amy took and breath and slowly walked over to him, quietly taking a seat next to him as she saw his lip curl in a soft half expectant smile.

"didn't take you long" he whispered,

"well, I know you remember, " she replied, "you want to tell me why you took off without as much as a word?"

Ty dropped his head, his smile fading away, "sorry, "

"I would have understood, " she said in reply, her hand touching his knee.

Ty turned slightly, the breeze catching his hair again and flicking it around his eyes, "I know, I just ….you were asleep and …." He didn't know what to say, he had considered waking her, telling her what he was going to do, even asking her to come with him. But then, at the moment he chose to go through with it, he hadn't. He stood watching her sleep for a while, her beautiful face, that long hair splayed across the pillow. And his heart stopped, and he left, letting that image be the one that carried him through the day.

"so, did it help, coming here," she asked, scooting a little closer to him. Hoping he would open up again as he had the night before.

"Well, yes, and no, "he replied, turning so he was facing her slightly his knee now alongside hers. "I went to the trust office over at the other side of the gardens and had a chat with the curators. "

Amy's eyes widened, seeing what he was attempting, "did they know anything or remember anything about the 19th?"

He shook his head, "no not really, it's a huge garden, and its visited by a load of people and tourists every day. " TY rubbed his face, as a smile came across his lips, " I sent that photo from the iPad to my phone, the one with my dad and that woman, he met her here, at this fountain. He stood right here when they took the photo"

Amy nodded, seeing he was after answers as she had presumed.

"Well, I showed the photo to the curators, and they told me that the woman was a regular, she helped out in the information office from time to time, Her name is Kyia Ling Moyoto and …."

"she knew your father" Amy smiled,

Ty gave her a smile back and looked back at the statue. "they didn't know about that part, but she works in the info booth today in the afternoon, so I thought I'd hang around and.…."

"try and catch her and talk to her?" Amy said, her hand now finding his and intertwining with it.

"well, yeah, that was the plan, " he chuckled, "but now, Im not sure what Im even going to say"

Silence fell between them as another couple walked by, arm in arm, the young ladies long blonde hair flicking around her face as her man bent down to kiss her.

They stood in front of the statue for a while, before walking away towards the garden path, Amy and Ty trying not to watch them as they kissed and cuddled.

Ty chuckled, his cheeks flushing slightly at the public display of affection he just witnessed.

Amy looked away bashfully, feeling like a nervous school girl on a day trip outing.

"So you've been here all morning?" Amy asked finally, trying to take the awkwardness between them away again.

"Um no, I've been all over the place "Ty replied, "I retraced the steps my father took, cost me a fortune in cab fares but I went to every location, hoping to find something to help me figure out what he was up too, or show me what ha…. "

"oh TY, "Amy breathed, "did you find anything, ?" her heartbreaking for him. She knew this was a desperation flight for him. And that was why he had chosen to do embark on it alone. Somehow, deep inside, he knew nothing would come of it.

"I found that all these places, the ferry terminal, the opera house, the Zoo, were just that, just places, where people meet and enjoy their day, I took a ride on one of the ferries, but that also was a dead end, no one remembered him or any of the women who here with him. It was all a complete waste of time, "he took a breath and rubbed his eyes, "I had all but given up, Until I came here, "he leaned over and grabbed his jacket, unfolding it and taking something from inside and setting it gently on Amy's knees, "I was given this by the curators, when they realized who I was, "

Amy's eyes widened as she ran her hand across the shiny surface "is this your….."

"yes Amy, it's my dad's laptop, it was found at the base of this exact fountain on the 19th. "

Amy's mouth dropped open, seeing Ty's smile at his score, "is it working?"

"Um no, its flat, "Ty said," and it doesn't have a cord, so …."

"we should take it back to the apartment and charge it, see if there's anything on it that will help us figure out where your father was going or what he was doing?"

"Yes, But I have to wait until Kyia comes into the booth or " Ty started, but Amy's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something that your probably going to get mad at me for but I was only trying to help and…."

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, "Amy, what did you do?"

"Um well, I was curious, and you had taken off and Jack was yelling at the police on the phone and well, I knew we needed to find out…..um" Amy was babbling, not knowing how to put it all into viable words.

"AMY!, just tell me what you did ok? " Ty countered, looking a little worried, her evasiveness causing him some concern.

"Ok, I went through your father's evidence bag, you know the one with his belongings that were um, found on him when they …. when he …."

Ty's face went still, his eyes looking down, the smile gone from his lips. "I was going to …..Amy I really wish you hadn't…"

"I know, and Im so sorry, but I wanted to see if there was anything in there that could help us with figuring out what happened or who those ladies were, "she blurted, feeling terrible for invading his privacy.

Ty swallowed, and squeezed her hand, he wasn't happy she had done it but knew she was only trying to help.

"did you find anything?" He asked softly, not sure really if he actually wanted the answer.

"yes, Ty, I did. "Amy said in reply, her eyes locking to his, "I found an old photo, it was water damaged, but it was of the women, Kyia when she was younger, "

TY looked away, his mind processing it, trying to put it all into place, "he knew her before now? From the past?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, and, well, Grandpa is going to kill me, but there was a phone number on the back and well, I kind of called it and ….." Amy stopped looking down, waiting for him to blow up at her for interfering,

She heard him inhale and then move slightly in his seat, his hand running through his hair before she felt his hands take hold of her shoulders. Turning her to face him face on.

"you.. you called her? You spoke to her?"

"yes, she said she will come and see you at the apartment tonight, she wants to talk to you" Amy whispered,

Ty froze, not knowing what to think. His mind spinning out of control. He held Amy in his grasp, as his mouth opened and then closed again, his eyes flickering as the gravity of what she had just told him hit home.

"Im sorry, Ty, I should have waited and spoke to you first, but I just thought that if I could talk to her and explain, then maybe she would, I know, Im stupid sometimes and I should mind my own business and,…"

Amy's words were cut off mid-sentence as Ty lent in and kissed her lips silencing her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. His mouth on hers as he let her know how much her interference, although overstepping, meant to him. Amy sat still, in stunned silence her eyes open in shock. Not Expecting a kiss but rather that he would blow up at her in anger. She slowly started to melt, her lips reacting to his as he pulled away, looking nervous again, as he gave her a soft and grateful smile.

"I suppose we better hail a cab and get our butts back to the apartment then," he said softly. His thumb tracing her cheek. His green eyes melding to hers. Amy was confused, Tys emotions seemed to be all over the place.

"Ty. Look. I think we should …um… "Amy stammered, wanting answers, she had loved the make out session the night before. His openness and willingness to give himself over to her had been wonderful. But she also knew he was still giving her mixed signals, one minute they were talking, like friends and the next, he's kissing her again. Amy wanted him, but she just didn't know if what he was displaying to her was real. She was terrified that this need he had to be close to her, to show her affection was just a knee-jerk reaction to wanting to feel something other than pain and loss.

"Amy, " TY whispered, seeing the questions in those blue eyes of hers. And knowing he was confusing her with his hot then cold then hot again reactions.

"What are we doing Ty?" She asked, her eyes searching his, "I'm confused. You said you couldn't offer anything more than friendship right now, but then, last night you kissed me like you wanted more, " She touched his hands holding the connection, "and then this morning you run off, on your own, without saying a word to me about what you're doing or where you're going, and now, again, you change the gameplay and ….."

"Amy, I….." Ty lowered his head, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to explain it, his head was a mess, he was a mess. He had no clue what he wanted in the long run, all he knew was what he felt at that second. And at that moment, he wanted her.

"Look, I think we should just maybe focus on your father and sorting all that out right now ok, " Amy said finally, deciding to make the decision for him, taking control over their messed up relationship. Even though all she wanted was for those lips of his to be on hers again, those arms to be wrapped around her. She also wanted it to be for the right reasons. And in his current state, neither of them were being fared or honest with how or what they felt.

"if that's, what you want, ok " he stammered, He pulled back from her, Giving her the space she had asked for. Amy seeing the slither of hurt in his eyes. He understood there was confusion and that his mind and feelings were all over the place, but the thought of not having her or holding her or kissing her was even too scary for him to contemplate. Ty was lost, he felt adrift, and was clinging emotionally to anything he could get a tether too. He hurt inside like he had never hurt before. Even after the beatings and the confrontations with Wade and with Lily, this pain was different. He couldn't commit to anything, his mind was too messed up. but he knew he needed her more than the air he needed to breathe.

"Ty, "Amy said with a smile, stopping him, her hands taking his once again," listen, please, Im not saying no, I'm saying one thing at a time "she leaned in and kissed his cheek, seeing him give her a small smile, "one thing at a time "

* * *

They returned to the apartment, Jack giving them a relieved nod when they shut the door. Ty looking a little wary of the old cowboy, waiting for the inevitable beratement over leaving without telling anyone where he was going.

"so, did you find whatever it was you were looking for?" Jack asked, his gaze on Ty as he pulled off his jacket.

"yes and no," Ty said softly, "I'm sorry ok, I should have said something "

"yes, you should have, " Jack confirmed,

"its ok Grandpa, no one saw him, or recognized him, so no harm was done, " Amy explained, "I also managed to get hold of that woman, Kyia, she's coming over tonight to talk to Ty"

Jack looked at Amy, concern in his eyes, but nodded, seeing Ty walk over to the lounge area and fumble through his backpack, finding a laptop charger and then plugging it into the laptop he held in his hands.

"where did you get that?" Jack asked. Curious at the acquisition Ty cradled.

"It's my dads, "Ty said softly, "he left it behind in the gardens."

Amy gave Jack a knowing look, hearing the sad tone of Ty's voice as he sat the computer on the table to charge.

"Um, Amy, I might go have a shower and get changed, could you order in some food or something, Im sure Jack's hungry "

He rubbed his head, backed towards the bedroom, feeling their eyes on him as he finally turned and shut the door.

"he's not ok, is he? "Jack asked coming over to Amy as she gave him a subtle shake of her head.

"No Grandpa, I don't think he is, "

* * *

It was late afternoon when they all sat down to have a rather late but tasty lunch, Amy ordered for all three of them, getting turkey rolls with slaw and pickles. Jack demanding to pay for his serving and not looking happy when Ty refused and put it on the rooms tab.

Amy finished her food, getting up to make a pot of coffee for them when she heard a knock at the door. Her eyes instantly went to Ty, who looked nervously toward the entrance. His hands putting down the pickle he was about to try to eat, Amy seeing that he had hardly touched his food anyways.

"I'll get it," she said, as she walked over to the door. Ty now standing up and swallowing hard as the door swung open.

"You must be Amy," the woman said, her Asian accent shining through as she gave her a polite and courteous smile. "I come as you asked of me, "

"thank you Kyia, really, we appreciate you coming to see us" Amy smiled, ushering the older lady inside, seeing her bow slightly as she accepted the invitation. She was beautiful in an elegant porcelain kind of way. She looked breakable, like a china doll. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, with tiny silver pins holding it in place. She was slim, and petite, her slight form not much bigger than Amys when they stood side by side. Her attire showed her authenticity, the black satin embroidered traditional dress giving her an old world oriental feel.

She smiled her red lips at Jack who nodded and welcomed her offering her a seat but seeing her stop suddenly when her eyes finally fell on TY.

"Oh, my " she whispered, her lip trembling slightly as she looked at him. Ty moving uncomfortably under her gaze. "you ….. you are your father's son!"

Ty froze, his green eyes watching her as she let a small tremble run across her lip. "you ….. you look just like him"

Ty swallowed hard, his hand rubbing his jaw as this woman didn't know struggled to fight off tears before him.

"how, did you know my father?" TY blurted out, his tone a little harsher than intended, Amy could see the fear in his eyes, the feeling of grief welling to the surface once again.

"Um, why don't we sit down and then Miss ….?"

"Moyoto, " She said softly

"Miss Moyoto can talk us through what she knows "Jack motioned to the couch which she kindly bowed to him and took a seat. Amy and Jack following suit, Ty, didn't move, preferring to remain standing near the table. His defenses well and truly raised and ready.

"so you knew Brad Borden then," Jack asked, seeing how antsy Ty had become, and fearing another blow up like the one with the police.

"Yes, Yes, I knew Brad many years ago, many years past, "she smiled softly, her dark almond eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"as friends" Ty pushed, "or lovers"

"Ty!" Jack warned, giving him a cold glare, causing Ty to look away.

"we were young, very young," She said softly, "we met at university, he …."

"In the states?" Amy asked, seeing Tys eyes flicker slightly, trying to piece it all together. He was wary and standoffish, And Amy could feel the tension in his stance. She had to keep this meeting controlled, otherwise any chance or retracing Brads final moments was going to go up in smoke.

"No, NO, "Kyia said softly, "Brad was an exchange student here, in Australia, As was I "

"so you live here now,? permanently " Jack enquired with a smile offering her a coffee and seeing her politely refuse.

"no, I visit twice a year, to see my daughter, she lives here, works for big mining company"

Jack nodded seeing Amy smile at the obviously cautious woman, who was trying to be as forthright as she could be with their questions.

"so dad just ran into you, when he was here then?" Ty cut in, his hand running through his hair. His eyes watching her intently.

"Young Borden, please sit, and I will explain all I know to you, "Kyia said directly to him. Her small dainty hand pointing to the couch opposite her "I know, you have questions, and after I heard about your father, I…it broke my heart."

Ty's chest heaved slightly as he looked at Amy, not knowing what to do, he was a mix of emotions, sadness, anger, resentment, hopelessness, curiosity, fascination. It was all muddled up inside of him Giving him no clear direction of how to proceed or act.

Kyia motioned towards the lounge again, and Ty slowly, seeing Jacks eyes on him, took a seat, sitting back, keeping his distance.

"your father tracked me down through some mutual friends, I heard from my daughter that some Canadian man was asking after me, so when my friend Sou Lin called me and told me it was Brad, I was surprised. I hadn't seen or heard from him in years. "

She dropped her gaze to her hands, seeing that Ty still wasn't satisfied.

"when we were at school, Brad and I were close, he became part of my friend's circle, you know, boy meets girl, culture to culture. "

"Soul Lin, Brad met with her recently too, here in Sydney, " Amy said suddenly, remembering the name" he also met a Tala and a woman called Tan Lo"

Kyia nodded, smiling at her, "Yes, Yes, we came for a reunion, that's how Brad found me, "

Amy sat quietly, pulling all the information through her mind, The other woman in the photos, who posed with Brad, who he looked comfortable with. They weren't his lovers, they were old school, university friends who he hadn't seen in years. The outing on the ferry with the other men as well, the group looking happy and jovial. It all fit perfectly.

Jack saw Ty move, his hands now in his lap, he was listening to her story, but his cool expression was concerning the old cowboy.

"we went on many an outing, "She said with a smile, "the ferry, the zoo, the botanical gardens, Brad loved the gardens, he loved the cupid statue, he told me it was his favorite place. "Her voice took on a lilt of sadness as her eyes lowered again, realizing he was gone and their special meeting at the fountain now wouldn't happen again." That's why I volunteer there when Im here on vacation, It reminds me of happier times"

"I know how hard this must be, "Amy soothed, "But We are trying to find out where Brad went before he disappeared, you saw him on the 19th, at the gardens, that was the day he went missing " Amy explained.

Kyia nodded, wiping her eyes, "yes, we had breakfast at the fountain, He told me he was leaving soon, after his meeting that afternoon, "

"what meeting?" Ty cut in sharply, sitting forward now, his interest peaked.

"he didn't say, we talked about a lot of things, Things I needed to share with him, It was time, I tried to tell him to live his life, and not to worry about the past, but he insisted on setting it right.." She looked at her hands, "I never wanted this, I never wanted to take him from his life, or his family. "her dark eyes looked directly at Ty, her lip quivering again, "He told me of you, Tyler, the boy he made with the movie star, "

Ty flicked his lip, not liking her description of him and his origins." well he never told me about you, " he cut back, "nor any of this, I thought he went to university in the states, or in Canada, he never said a word about coming here to study, or knowing you or your friends, Im not buying any of this!"

Ty turned away, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. His arms now folded over his chest.

"He was a good man, Tyler, you must know that he held you high in his thoughts and heart. He was proud of his son, you, the one with the kind heart and soul"

Ty gave a dry sarcastic laugh and looked away, "now I know you're lying, " he whispered, his words cutting at her, making look away from him,

"Ty, that's enough," Jack said softly, trying to reign him in. But Ty wasn't having it,

"No Jack, this is crap, you met dad, does this sound like the same man who dumped me on your doorstep, who tried to put you out of business, this is ridiculous!"

He took a breath, seeing her eyes watching him sadly " he was nothing like you think he was, he didn't care about me, or my mom, he dumped me like a used dishrag as soon as I didn't live up to his impossible expectations. "Ty took a breath, wanting to burst her bubble. Make her see the Brad Borden he knew, the one who pushed him and berated him, who made him feel worthless and unloved was the real, Brad Borden.

"Tyler, Im sorry you carry so much pain," Kyia said, getting to her feet, Jack standing up out of respect next to her,"But the man I spoke to at the gardens was the same man I loved all those years ago. That is why I wanted him to know…. so he could understand, that he had no regrets, he had you, a son, as he wanted, it was all that really mattered"

Ty stopped, his eyes narrowing, hearing a hidden meaning in her fragile words.

"what did you tell him Kyia? "Ty's voice was cool now, catching her nervousness. Knowing she was hiding something from him.

"I should go, "she said softly, bowing to Jack and to Amy and moving towards the door.

"No, No, "Ty said, quickly running to get in front of her, grabbing her thin arm in his hand, his eyes filled with questions. Jack trying to stop the younger but not clearing the couch in time.

"what did you mean, he had me?" TY pushed, "what did you tell him that day!"

"Ty, "Amy said in a hushed whisper, her hand on his arm as he stopped Kyia from getting to the door. Desperation in his eyes. "Stop, let her go"

Ty flickered his eyes to Amy and back to his target, he was lost in in confusion and uncertainty now. Everything was messed up and made no sense to him. Who was this woman, who supposedly held his father's heart all those years ago? Why hadn't he ever told him about her or that part of his life? He knew this woman before he met Lilly, before he had Ty, But yet, nothing, never a mention of his university days as an exchange student in Sydney, Not even in Forbes magazine or the thousands of other articles about his life and rise through the business world was it ever mentioned as part of his Biography.

"tell me, you told him something that day that changed everything for him. You said it yourself, "Ty's voice was strained now, he couldn't let her go without knowing what this secret was. Maybe it was the key to what had happened to Brad that fateful day.

"Ty, let the lady's arm go" Jack warned, his tone low and filled with authority. Ty's hand shaking as he held fast, he couldn't let this slip through his fingers. It was all he had left to go on.

"Tyler, " She finally said, her hands lifting and placing themselves gently on his forearms, her dark eyes locking to his. "TY, Your father and I had a past, it was a long time ago, but you, you are the future. The Borden name lives in you. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you will stand proudly by that name and show your father you are the son he knew you to be."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, Making Ty freeze and let his grip on her arms release,

"I don't understand, "Ty stammered, his eyes searched hers, as she gave him a gentle smile

"you don't need to understand more than you already know, "she said in a faint whisper, giving his arms a gentle squeeze, her heart filled with sadness as she looked into the reflection of Brad, the man she once loved more than life. "Be strong Ty Borden, don't let mistakes from the past, challenge your future, you are the rightful one, "

Amy's mouth was slightly agape as she watched the elegant lady, kiss Tys cheek yet again, and gently move him to stand beside Jack, her hands releasing him as he stared at her in stunned silence.

"Thank you for the conversation, and for having me in your home, "Kyia bowed again and opened the door, giving Amy a soft smile as she turned to leave, "look after him, miss Amy, he is a diamond yet to be unearthed."

And with those words hanging between them, she was gone.

* * *

That night Jack went to bed early, seeing Ty was in no mood to talk or interact. He hardly touched his dinner. Amy noting yet again his reluctance to eat anything. She was growing more and more concerned about him with passing day. There seemed to be this darkness around him now, that shifted in its intensity but never seemed to go away completely. She couldn't recall the last time he actually ate something properly. Her last good memory back to when he cooked her breakfast.

But now, she was lucky to see him take a bite, let alone finish a plate. His face always looked lost and distant. Even when he gave her the occasional smile.

Amy sat on the couch, her feet tucked up under a blanket she had found in one of the many cupboards, her back into the arm of the setting, so she could use it as a reclining bed.

Ty came in from the bathroom, now in jeans and a tee, his boots at the door, his socked feet making no noise on the polished floorboards.

He came around the couch and looked at the TV, which Amy had turned on while he was in the bathroom, her hand quickly moving to the remote as the news stories flashed across the screen.

"No please, "Ty said softly, "leave it, I want to hear what they are saying about all of this"

Amy put the remote down as Ty took a seat on the couch just down from her, her toes touching his thigh as he sat back, those green eyes on the images before him.

 _{So Ty Borden, son of the Late Brad Borden, still in Australia according to sources at the police department,}_

 _{Yes yes, Denise, Seems the Police are staying tight-lipped about this one, Accidental drowning is the conclusion from the corners office,}_

 _{Well, it must be big shoes to fill for that young man, a hard road ahead I think, }_

 _{very much so, I was told that the body is to be released tomorrow, and then Id say Ty will be heading home, sad really, not the best way for someone to visit our city }_

Ty looked down at his hands, sadness in his eyes, the conversation on the screen continuing on about him taking his father home and speculation about the funeral and the will reading in Montana.

Ty rubbed his face as Amy changed the channel, the screen flashing with the news story titled, {Ty watch} Pictures of Ty in different situations, from the airport to the sapphire club flashing across the screen.

 _{yes folks, he's still here, even after the tragic loss of his father, the young up and comer is still in Sydney, keeping a low profile though, with few sightings around the traps and clubs. However, we did get lucky with this footage from Sapphire, Tys is seen here dancing up a storm with some of the local girls. Check out those moves.}_

Ty shut his eyes, his hand rubbing his tired eyes as Amy watched the footage of his 5-way dance party that had led to her pulling him from the club.

 _{but hey, seems even this party boy can be tamed, check out the little blonde who seems to hold some magical power of the Borden Heir. }_

It was Amy's turn to screw up her face now, seeing herself on the screen as she coerced Ty from the bevy of handsy girls to leave the club.

"well at least they got my good side," Amy said softly, seeing Ty give her a sideways glance as his attention went back to the screen.

 _{There was also a tender moment, captured by a member of the public today at the botanical guardians, of the young couple at cupid's fountain. This is the same girl, we saw at the press conference at the airport when he arrived. I don't know about you guys, but that sure looks like more than just a friendship to me. }_

The presenter gave a knowing smile as the images showed Ty lean in and kiss Amy as the breeze blew around them, the sun shining across the footage giving it a holistic glow.

 _{yes, guys, Id say that young Miss Fleming, a horse whisperer from Canada has definitely stolen that young studs heart. }_

Amy flicked the channel again, seeing a more adult news reader, with a story on the coroner's report and the statement released about Brad's death the topic of discussion.

 _{TY Borden, Only son of Brad Borden has not commented on the findings of the coroner over the death of his father last week. The young heir flew into Sydney at the request of the major crime squad to assist with investigations into his father's then disappearance. With the announcement of Brads Death, deemed and reported as accidental. Legal proceedings are now underway to return the remains to America for burial on the family ranch in Montana. Ty's camp has so far remained closed ranked with no personal statement given since his arrival in Australia this week. The future of the Borden Empire and all its holdings is still undecided with the will reading scheduled for next week. We will keep you updated with more information as it comes to hand. }_

"turn it off, "Ty said Flatley, hearing enough, his face now in his hands.

Amy hit the remote and silenced the screen, she watched Ty as he hunched his shoulders, his hands covering his face as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, pulling herself forward and sliding over to him, her arm running around his shoulders.

Amy could feel the defeat in him. He was at his limits, she could see it, and feel it in his body.

"I can't do this anymore," he said in a whisper, "I can't,, I've just about had it,"

She heard the whimper as he rubbed his exhausted eyes. Her heartbreaking for him. Amy held him in her embrace, trying to give him some comfort.

"Maybe you should go to bed Ty, try and get some sleep," Amy suggested, her hand rubbing his back, as he shut his eyes, he exhaled softly. Her hand giving him some relief.

"I feel like I didn't even know him, Amy, "he said, turning slowly, his eyes looking at hers now. "that woman knew him better than I ever did"

"TY, she knew him a long time ago, I don't think you can judge your relationship with your father on her personal account of him"

"I know, "Ty replied, "but she's holding something back I know it, you heard it didn't you, she wouldn't tell us the full story"

"TY, we cant make her, that was between Brad and her, we can't force her to tell us want happened or what they said. "Amy soothed, trying to get him to see reason,

"but you heard it too right, "he asked, hoping it wasn't just his anger and mistrust making him see and hear things that weren't really there,

"I heard a woman tell us about the loss of a man she once loved, "Amy replied, "what they shared Ty, was theirs, it's not our right, to try to make her relive it, "

Ty nodded, as he rubbed his eyes again, seeing her point, this Kyia woman obviously cared for his father, so it wasn't unreasonable to think that she would be struggling like he was coming to terms with his sudden death,

Tys eyes flicked to the coffee table, his father's laptop still plugged in and charging. He stood up and walked over to it, sitting in the armchair and opening it up, hitting the power button and letting it turn on. Slowly it fired into life, the home screen came up with a password box,

Amy got up and came over to him, kneeling next to him as he tried a few ideas, all coming up with the password incorrect command.

He gave her a quick look, as he thought a little harder, then typed in the words 'flip of a coin,'

The screen went black then reopened on the desktop screen.

Ty grinned at Amy as he looked through the files. Most were about Brad business acquisitions. There was one file titled Montana, another Alberta, and then another called international.

Nothing in the files looked suspect, as Ty opened each document, seeing prospectus's and profit lines and predictions.

"how about his email?" Amy suggested, pointing to the icon that was his email account.

Ty hit it and opened up the programme, seeing his father's inbox come into view.

There were hundreds of emails that were read, mostly from business associates, and advisors at his many holdings around the world. Ty noted the date on the unread incoming messages, nothing had been opened since 12:45 pm on the 19th.

Amy pointed to the screen "there's some from Thomas, "she said pointing to the familiar name. All of them dated pre-the disappearance.

Ty double tapped one, and saw a few lines of text, again Thomas informing him of how Alberta was going, and at what stage they currently sat, Ty raising an eyebrow when he saw a comment about how he was helping Lisa and Jack, and how Brad should pull his young son in to line before he destroyed everything.

"wow, "Amy said, "I thought Thomas was on your side when it came to what your dad had planned for Lucky Alberta. "

"Yeah, so did I, "Ty mused, "seems I got that all wrong hey,"

He closed the email and flicked through some more, stopping suddenly when Amy touched his arm in alarm.

There was an email filled with photos. All taken at different times and at different locations. And all featuring one common objective. That being Ty himself.

"what the hell, "He whispered, as he flicked through the images, there was one of him at the airport when he arrived in Calgary, then one at Heartland, outside the barn, it was obvious it was taken with a wide-angle lens. The images were all candid and taken without Ty being aware he was being photographed. There were images of him at Maggie's with Soraya and Amy, at the clinic, on the ranch, with his jeep, talking with Jack and interacting with Amy at different locations.

"these aren't pap shots Amy, "Ty said, stopping on the last image, of Amy and him Kissing up at the ridge. His face going white and taking on a concerned still look.

"someone has been watching you ever since you first came to Hudson Ty, "Amy breathed, "look at all this, they have been following you for ages!"

"what the hell is going on?" Ty said as he rubbed his face, "the images terrifying him, especially the ones that invaded his time with Amy, someone had been following his every move, documenting everything, every day and activity. Learning his routines, knowing his habits.

He scrolled through the images and came to the bottom of the screen, seeing one line of text written below the documentation of the young Borden's life.

 _{He's growing up fast Brad, it would be a shame to think your past mistakes could cost him his future. Make the right choice, because what you choose will determine his fate}_

The color drained from Amy's face, hearing the threat in the words, "this isn't good Ty, whoever sent this email was threatening your dad, and using you and you're safety as the bait"

Ty scrolled back to the top of the page, looking at the email address of the sender.

HMSpec , you recognize that? "Amy asked him,

"No, but…."Ty clicked the main screen again, "look there's another one, and another"

He ran through the emails, seeing a common thread, all were very clear that they needed Brad to do something to secure Ty's safety.

"he was trying to protect me the whole time, look, they basically told him to go to Australia, they even gave him a time frame" TY sat back, his mind doing cartwheels, "I can't believe this, who the hell is this? And what did they want from my dad?"

"I don't know Ty, "Amy replied, "but I think we really need to show the police this, maybe they will be able to track down this HMSpec person and find out what is going on "

"Amy, they closed the case, "Ty rebutted, typing feverishly and then seeing Amy's look of concern when he hit send.

"TY!" Amy nearly yelled, realizing what he had just done, "you didn't just send that did you!"

"Yes, I did, they want to watch me, well fine, let them, "he said triumphantly, the webcam on the laptop snapping a shot of him as he typed, "at least now they know Im aware of it and Im not having it!"

Amy closed her eyes seeing the little email symbol come up saying message sent.

"Ty, you shouldn't have done that, "she whispered, "you just baited them into reacting, what if they come after you,"

Ty stood up, his face looking defiant, "let them, Amy, let them come"

to be continued


	24. The Prodigal Son Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ty and Amy had gone to bed not long after Ty had sent the email back to his stalker. Amy still very much concerned with how Ty had thumbed his nose at his tormentor.

He had agreed though, at Amy's insistence to tell the police about the emails the next day when he met them at the hospital to sign the papers and take ownership of his father's body. A task he was not looking forward to at all.

As Jack had claimed his bedroom yet again, Ty had moved his clothes and belongings into the master room, sharing it with Amy. Jack, not particularly pleased with the arrangement, but agreeing to it none to the less, Amy's reasoning being that Ty, in his present state shouldn't be alone and if they were together, at least she could keep an eye on him.

Jacks concerns for Ty were growing, which was the main reason he had agreed to the sleeping arrangements. Tys erratic behavior and mood swings becoming more frequent as time went on. There was also the not eating and the lack of sleep that was making the old cowboy worry for his young counterpart. He knew that even though Ty was young, eventually, the mental stress and fatigue were going to claim him, and he was going to come crashing down spectacularly.

Jack had called Lou, filing her in on their plans, Ty agreeing to fly back to Calgary with Amy and Jack in two days' time. Brads body accompanying them on the flight. It was the earliest departure they could get, with the paperwork and legalities of transporting a body internationally delaying their exit from Australia by a day. Jack wanted Ty home, knowing that back at Heartland he could heal and let himself grieve without the ever-present watch of the media. At least there, Jack could protect him and keep the wolves at bay.

Once back in Canada, the funeral directors would take possession of Brads remains, getting them transported to Montana, where Thomas had begun preparations for a private family funeral on the Lucky Quarters Ranch.

Brad had requested that he be cremated, and his ashes be scattered on the Ranch. Down near cradle springs, which was his favorite corner on the 10 000 acre spread. The one place he had always looked on as home. Ty had received a text message from Thomas during the morning of his solo information hunt through the streets of Sydney, telling him that all would be handled and ready for him on his arrival. Thomas was also now back at the Lucky in Montana, awaiting Ty's timely return.

After seeing the email conversations between Thomas and his father, Ty's view of his father's right-hand advisor was now slightly jaded. And coupled with the information Amy had told him about how he had tried to coerce Jack into signing over the trust notoriety and authority. He now definitely did see him in a different light and not to be trusted.

Tys eyes, although tired, refused to close, He looked at the ceiling, his hands folded on his chest as he thought about everything and anything. Sleep alluded him, It had since he arrived in Australia. He caught a few moments here and there, but it was never peaceful, his mind unable to turn off and give him respite. His mind danced back to the conversation with Kyia, and how she had given him a slight insight into a completely different version of his father. She hadn't told him the full story, he knew that but how could he force a complete stranger to share her most private thoughts and secrets that she shared with someone she obviously loved.

He took a breath, laying on his back, the blankets around his waist. His head falling slowly to the side and capturing Amy, curled up, on the other side of their pillow wall, sound to sleep.

Ty smiled and rolled over towards her, his head resting on the pillow that separated them, A soft smile running across his bottom lip as he watched her twitch her nose and pucker her lips. She was so cute when she slept. The look of her silencing his mind from all its worry while he watched her.

Ty placed his hand on the pillow, sliding it quietly across to her sleeping face, letting his finger touch some hair that had fallen haphazardly across her eyes.

Amy murmured at the touch, her nose twitching again as Ty gave a small grin. His green eyes watching her breathe in and out. She looked so peaceful, curled up like that. His mind and body wanting to pull those barricade pillows away and cuddle into her, feel her close to him and steal some of that peace that radiated from her.

He touched her hair again, pushing it back, tracing his hand along her cheek, captivated by her and all that she encompassed to him. She was truly amazing, just a look from those beautiful eyes made his day, a touch of her hand, a smile, made all the darkness and pain go away. Ty truly adorned her. Although he couldn't say it or admit it to anyone but himself. The intensity of how he felt for Amy scared him to death. He had never loved anyone as deeply or as completely as he did Amy Fleming.

And that in its self-terrified him. He let his fingers wander for a little longer until his mind drifted back to the images of him and Amy and all the other people he met in Hudson while he was there.

Slowly Ty retreated his hand and sat up, trying to move quietly as he slid out of bed and padded out into the living area of the apartment. The lights were off, the night sky illuminated by stars. Ty walked over to the kitchen, and turned on the halogen overhead, hitting the faucet with his hand and filling a glass with water.

"can't sleep hey?" A voice came from the lounge area, making Ty turn slightly at the sound. His eyes seeing the figure sitting in the large leather high backed occasional chair.

"thirsty, "Ty said softly, "what about you?"

"this time change zone thing is still playing with my head, "Jack said gruffly, "I think Im still on Alberta time"

Ty chuckled and came over to the old cowboy, taking a seat across from him. Ty was in a pair of sweatpants and a faded tee. His feet bare, his hair slightly messed up from trying to sleep.

"you look as bad as I feel son, "Jack said, taking the glass of water Ty offered him.

"Im ok, "Ty lied, sipping his own drink as his eyes looked out over the light show below. "just find it hard to shut off my brain at the moment, "

"I hear you, "Jack said, "but if you don't let some of this go TY, you're going to explode, you can't keep going like this, not indefinitely"

"Im fine Jack, "Ty smiled, trying to play it down somewhat, he knew Jack had been watching him and was concerned about how he was handling everything "I'll get past this, I know it will get easier"

"who are you trying to convince. son, me or yourself?"

Jack old eyes watched him in the low light, seeing his words had struck a chord with the young man.

"It's …. hard Jack, I want to let it out, I do, but I get so mad inside and … I just feel like everything is out of control, and no matter how hard I try to stop it, it just keeps spinning and spinning,"

"you can talk about it, with Amy, or with me" Jack suggested, not wanting to push him, for he knew those emotions of his turned on a dime, "maybe it would help if you shared some of what you're going through"

Ty swallowed and looked at his glass, his mind in a state of flux, nothing made sense to him, he felt adrift and alone.

"I've tried, But I just,,,,, it's easier said than done" he whispered, "I wouldn't even know where to start Jack, it's all such a mess "

"I find the beginning is a good spot?" Jack smiled,

Ty nodded, a soft smile on his lips as he ran his finger around the rim of his glass, not knowing where his beginning actually was. Jack had this innate ability to make him feel safe. And safety wasn't a state of mind that came naturally to Ty.

"Amy showed me a photo, in your dad's belongings, "Jack started softly, giving the tormented young man a lead-in, "it's in your father's wallet."

"Amy told me, it's of that Kyia women, "Ty acknowledged, his smile dropping,

"No, no, it's of you, the one Im talking about, you're probably no more than six or seven. "Jack pointed to the box that still sat on the coffee table, the evidence bag with it.

TY looked curious, not knowing of the image Jack spoke of, He got up and reached for the bag, taking it back to his seat and flicking on the small lamp near the corner table that was next to him.

He pulled open the orange tape, taking a breath and then pulling out a few items, his fingers running over his father sunglasses, and his Rolex watch.

"he loved this goddam watch, "He said softly, his voice filled with sadness. "said it was a testament to his success, "TY gave an ironic chuckle as he put it on the coffee table, the hands no longer moving, the mechanism seized by the salt water.

He picked up his father's wallet, opening it in his hands, seeing the small picture Jack had mentioned, His thumb rubbing over the image as a single tear rolled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

"that's the one, "Jack said, giving him an encouraging smile, hoping to finally get him to engage. He'd seen the cracks in Ty's defenses as his eyes studied the small image. "where was that taken, he looks rather proud of you there "

TY gave a soft smile, not knowing his father had kept that photo, "it was at an eventing competition I went to, at home, in Montana, it was one of my first, where I placed in the top two"

"so, you were good? "Jack pushed gently, "at eventing ?"

TY gave a wry smile, his green eyes on the image of his father, "Yeah, I held my own, "he coughed and wiped his cheek again, putting the photo down. The walls around him returning, "It was a long time ago Jack, "

"I get that, "the older man said softly, "mighty fine animal, was he yours,"

TY nodded, "yeah, he was, best eventer and hunter jumper I ever owned, "

"he's got great lines, you can tell he was a proud one, look at the way he held his head,"

Ty chuckled, looking at the image again, "absolutely, he was always larger than life, had a great spirit, dad bought him for me as a yearling, I was too young to ride him then, but I watched him break him and train him up. Dad said I could go all the way with such a horse, "

"So,?" Jack asked, looking interested,

"so, I did ok, won some local events when I was in Montana, Skyler was amazing, he loved the cross country, and jumped the oxers with ease, "Ty's face was lost in memories, a time when his life was the perfect fit. Before all the craziness and darkness took over.

"Skyler?"

"Skyler Dawn, "Ty picked up the photo again, unable to hide his smile as he thought of his horse.

"Amy said you made it to Rebecca Farm, that's pretty impressive for a part-time jumper?"

Ty chuckled again, "yes, I did, but I only got to be there because of dad's connections and his hefty donation to the rounds prize money. "

"don't sell yourself, short son, Rebecca Farm in a world qualifier, you'd need more than a name to get to have a go at that, "

Ty didn't answer, his smile a little dry as he remembered the past,

"I suppose, but it ended in tears and disappointment as everything always did, "

"why's that?" Jack could see the resentment flick through Tys eyes, so decided to tread carefully.

"it's that same old story Jack, a kid does his best to please his parent giving it everything he's got, to just be shot down and condemned when the win doesn't come his way. "He looked up, his eyes filled with benevolent acceptance of his father disapproval and disappointment in him, "I came in 10th Jack, that's not first, so not good enough, even for a 15-year-old"

"come on man, 10th in a world qualifier round, that's still pretty good" Jack cut back,

"not in my father eyes Jack, if you're not first, it doesn't count, and I didn't count, not to him. I was a disappointment, "Ty sounded bitter again. letting the picture fall back to the table, "he took Skyler from me after that, sold him to someone else to train and compete with. " Ty rubbed his eyes, pushing the memories away, not wanting to feel the pain of his father's rejection and consequence. "I stopped competing not long after that because, I'd lost my horse, and well, I 'd lost my dad's respect too, so he cut his losses and sent me back to moms, flip of a coin an all, it's how my dad was."

Jack took another sip of his water, feeling empathy for the young man who sat silently across from him. He couldn't believe a man could put that much pressure on someone so young. And then to withdraw from him, when it didn't go to plan. That kind of abandonment scarred a child, and Jack had no time for men who neglected their children. His image of the mighty Brad Borden was now even more tarnished than it was before.

"He was a tough man, I felt that when I met him, not a lot of grey shades with him I bet, "

TY rubbed his eyes, "none really, it was black and white, you are either the best at everything or your nothing, and I was pegged as nothing rather early on, unfortunately, "

"You're far from nothing son, "Jack cut in, touching his leg, "you shouldn't let someone else opinions condemn you, your success or failures are your call, no one else's "

"It's ok Jack, really, Im used to it, I lived it my entire life, I was never good enough for him. And he made that blatantly clear. "Ty sat back his voice resigned to the inevitable, "Im only the son and heir by default because there's one else to take that title, trust me, if there was, I'd been kicked to the curb years ago"

"I don't believe that TY, not for a second "Jack said, sitting forward and locking eyes with the jaded young man before him.

"your father may have been a lot of things, and he may not have handled being a father the right way, hell it's not easy, I can tell you, but, the man who got me to sign those forms, the man who told me about his son and how he wanted a safe and secure place for him with good people and a family, was not a man who didn't care. Trust me, kid, I get it, he was a hard man to love, but he did love you, in his own roundabout kind of way. "

"I don't know Jack, "Ty whispered, "being supportive wasn't his thing. it was always. do better, be number one, don't you dare come back to me with nothing but the winner's ribbon. "Ty shrugged, "I was never good enough in his eyes, no matter what I did or achieved, I was not up to the impossible expectations that he had, Like I said Jack, Im used to it, It's how it was, and no matter what I think now or what happened then, nothing's going to change the fact that in his eyes, I was a huge disappointment to him. "

"it's not easy, this father gig you know, I've made my fair share of mistakes, god knows Marian made it hard to love her sometimes, that stubborn streak, that sharp tongue and quick lip, she was a tiger most days, But I loved her, even though I had to reign her in from time to time. "

"like mother like daughter hey?" Ty grinned, looking towards the bedroom door,

"yes, very much so," Jack chuckled back. "my point being, that we all make mistakes and bad judgement calls in our life, I suppose the real measure of a father is how well you recover from those mistakes and keep going, trying to set them right, "

"well, he can't keep going now Jack, He's dead, "Ty stood up, pushing the items back into the evidence bag, "so for me, there's no going back now, or setting things right. what's done is done"

Jack watched the young man put the bag into the box and shut it, closing off the items from his father as well as the conversation.

"Sorry Jack, it's just how it is, and Im fine with it, "he finished his water and went to the kitchen, putting the glass on the sink upturned,

"Im going to bed, "Ty said as he came back, "I appreciate what you were trying to do Jack, really I do, it's just too late, for me anyways"

He gave Jack a smile and walked away, "night Jack,"

"night ty, try to sleep ok, you look like you could use it" Jack replied quickly. watching the younger man head for the bedroom.

Leaving him alone in the semi-darkness, the night lights of Sydney below his only company.

* * *

Ty re-entered the bedroom, his face a little drawn from his exchange with Jack, he knew he was just trying to help, and in a way, he had. Ty's relationship with his father had always been strained. With Ty trying from a very young age to win his father's approval. There was a time, way back when he was young, probably not more than five or six, that he remembered a happier home. A time when his mother and father were one, where he was their focus and the life they had was a happy and loving one. But now, with all this new information about past relationships, and another woman that came before. He was doubting if even those earliest memories were real. Had it all been an act. Had Brad secretly wanted a life with Kyia, instead of the life he had with Lilly and his then young and adoring son.

It wasn't like Brad abused Ty, not really, he neglected him, not giving him the attention he needed as he grew, but his way of masking that was to give Ty everything a child of privilege would ever want, from the best schools to the latest clothes and toys, he wanted for nothing, and as he grew the gifts to placate him grew as well, toy cars became classic automobiles, motorbikes and sports cars, toys and games became, laptops, phones, game consoles and wide screen TVs, Nothing was denied him. Nothing but his father's time and approval and love.

Lilly had been different, her love of her son was never questioned, not until her life and career took a slide sideways. Ty had relied on her when he was small, she was his rock, the one thing he could hold onto. But the world of fame and fortune corrupted her too, stealing her from her son's side. Making her crave the limelight more than her need to be a mother.

The fame, the drugs, the alcohol, it stole her from him, leaving him not only abandoned by his absentee father but ignored by a mother whose own need to be loved and validated drove her into the arms of men who had little time for a trust fund brat.

With a disruptive childhood and parents who had both failed him, it wasn't surprising that Ty learned to take what he could and keep people at arm's length. He lived a life filled with disappointment, loneliness and abuse on so many levels that he became accustomed to it. Taking it as the norm. Hardening his heart to anyone who tried to get to close. If love is denied to you long enough, you tend to deny it when its offered, choosing to see it as a ploy, a way to control you and make you bend to its will. This is where Ty now found himself. He wanted to love, to share his heart with someone, to be loved in return. Amy was the first person in years he had felt close too. And although it terrified him, and he had tried to back away from it. Here he was again, standing at the side of the bed, watching her sleep. His heart aching to show her who he really was. But the fear of being rejected once again, holding a vice grip on his heart.

"Hey," a sleepy voice said, jolting him out of his headspace. He gave her a soft smile as Amy rubbed her eyes, concern on her pretty face as to why he was standing in the dark next to the bed. "you ok?"

Ty gave her a quick nod, and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up somewhat with his fingers.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, my minds in overdrive, "he took a seat on the bed, his back to her as he shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. "I wish I could just turn it off for a while"

Ty felt the bed move slightly as Amy crawled over to his side, coming up behind him, her knees touching the small of his back.

"here, maybe I can help, "she said softly, her hands running down his back and taking hold bottom of his tee.

"Ty turned his shoulder, his eyes locking to hers, not knowing how to react, she had put the brakes on at the cupid fountain. Telling him they should focus on the mess that was his life first. And Now here she was, trying to undress him? Sometimes he found it really hard keeping up with Amy Fleming.

"Amy, I thought?" he breathed, not knowing if he wanted this or not. Not sure if any kind of affection he had on offer was going to come from the right place right now.

"Sh. I didn't mean it like that "she whispered into his ear, giving him a cheeky smile, "just take off your top and sit still ok"

Ty turned back and proceeded to follow her instruction and pulled his tee off over his head. His bare back now directly in front of her.

Amy sucked in an impressed breath, there was something about Ty's shoulders and lower back that made her feel all warm inside. Maybe it was the squareness of his shoulder blades or the way his muscles in his arms and shoulders sat so perfectly under his toned skin. She let her eyes wander a little taking him in, his spine moving with his breathing as he adjusted himself on the bed. His boxer's waistband visible due to the low ride of his sweatpants when he sat.

Amy placed her soft hands on his back, feeling him tense up as her fingers moved, she could feel the stress and tension in his body. His muscles taut and hard under her hands.

"you need to relax Ty, your body is like a coiled spring!" she said, massaging him with her fingertips, working his flesh from the small of his back up to his neck. She felt him move, responding to her touch. A soft groan escaping his lips as he shut his eyes and let her work her magic. His head dropping slightly.

Amy rubbed, pinched and manipulated his back for a while, finally feeling his muscles soften and relax as his shoulders dropped slightly as the effect she was having on him took hold, Amy gave him a gentle tap on his shoulder once she was done. Moving back slightly on the bed to give him more room.

Ty sighed and turned around, his eyes finding hers in the low light, the stars outside giving the green in them a sparkle.

"thank you," he whispered,

"anytime," she smiled back, "you should lay down and try and get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow"

Ty gave her a soft smile in agreeance, but slowly stood up, Amy watched him slowly walk over to the large window and stand before it, clad only in his sweats, his eyes on the horizon.

Amy followed him, her soft feet hitting the carpet as she came up next to him. Her eyes looking out at the same view that seemed to captivate him.

"he's gone Amy, "he said in a voice that seemed lost, his words more like a statement than a question. "he's actually really gone"

Amy put her arm around him, her head resting on his shoulder. Their eyes still on the distance.

"but you're still here Ty, and you are not alone, grandpa and I are here to help you "

Ty turned his head, his eyes now connecting to hers, the pain of his loss shown on his face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, "he said softly, "it's not like he gave a damn about me, I gave up on seeking his acceptance years ago, but I just can't, ….." his voice cracked, the emotions taking over as he looked away, not wanting to let her see him looking so weak,

"TY, you lost your father! no one expects you to be ok about this, you have got to stop being so hard on yourself, "Amy rubbed his shoulder again, trying to give him some comfort.

He shut his eyes, knowing she was right, but still not able to shake the darkness that consumed him.

"tomorrow, after we," he said, turning slightly so he was standing before her, his hands gently on her waist. Making Amy skip a breath at the contact. "we finish at the hospital, will you come with me, I want to make a statement to the media, I think I need to clear the air, "

Amy's brow furrowed, "the police said we should stay away from the media Ty, they don't want this turning into a scandal or a frenzy"

"no, And I get that, Im not going to say anything untoward, I promise you, I just want to say something before we leave, I don't know, close it off so to speak, "he rubbed his face, "I need to close this chapter Amy, and I just feel this might help."

"But Ty, I don't know, with those photos of you and the email you sent, you might be putting yourself in danger, I think maybe we should just get this finished and go home with as little fuss as possible, "she suggested, not sure if this was a good idea at all. She wanted to believe him, but his behavior had been so erratic over the last few days, that she had this feeling in her gut that maybe he was trying to bait his stalkers into making a move.

"I need to do this Amy, " he tried again, his hands spreading slightly on her hips, his body stepping a little closer to her. Amy feeling the well know flutter start to twinge in her stomach again.

"But .. What if,…. "she protested, but he lifted his finger and placed it on her lips, silencing her. His eyes watching her intently.

"I need this, "he said again, trying to get her to understand. His finger tapping the tip of her nose as he gave her a gentle smile.

Amy watched him, hoping in her heart this was no more than Ty needing to find some closure. But there was a look in his eyes, hidden behind his smile, one that she didn't recognize. And it was unsettling her.

"Ty, please don't do anything that's going to antagonize anyone, "she pleaded," her hand now on his cheek, trying desperately to get through to him. "I can't lose you, this could be dangerous "

"Shhh!'" he whispered, his finger pulling back a single strand of her hair as it fell across her face. His face near hers now, his lip rolling as he watched her's part slightly as she exhaled.

They stood, locked onto each other, no one game enough to take the next step. The chemistry they shared swelling around them.

Ty swallowed again, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes as Amy held his gaze. She was his kryptonite. All the walls simply disintegrated when she was near.

"Ty, I … "Amy stammered, her voice failing as she felt his hand on her hip slide up her back, she took a breath and felt giddy, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, but he was so close, his breath on her chin, is bare chest only moments from her wanting hands. All she had to do was reach out and claim him. She knew they had agreed to not go there, to keep their bond on the friendship plane. But here he stood. His body language telling her he wanted this too. Amy was in conflict. Not knowing if she should just go with her heart and take the chance or listen to reason, her sensibility telling her to hold back and not let this go where she knew it was heading.

"we should go to bed," he finally said, leaning in and kissing her forehead, his hands retreating to her shoulders. His lip curling at his choice of words. Amy tilted her head up to him, her lips parted, making him drop his gaze to her again. The intensity rising around them like wildfire. Ty licked his lips, his hands gently rubbing her arms, his desire flowing just under the surface. Amy could feel the slight apprehension in his touch. But his eyes told her another story. They were giving her a very clear message that his heart was desperately trying to rescind and hide. He couldn't control it, when she was this close, he was an open book, and no matter how hard he tried to hide his heart, those blue eyes simply sought it out, crashing through his defenses and laying them to waste.

"Amy, I don't think we … "He stammered, he was losing the battle, his hand now tracing her jaw as she held the connection. Not taking her eyes from his for a second.

Then, like a wave crashing on the beach, he surrendered, As the feeling of her lips finding his overtook him. Amy taking the opening in his armor and pulling him close. Her hands sliding around his neck, and holding him to her. Both of them giving in to the electricity and desire between them. Ty ran his hands up her back, as Amy turn his head, making the kiss stronger, his mouth working with hers as they shared the feelings between them. He knew this wasn't right, not then, that they were giving in to something that although tempting, held its own very real dangers. A primal feeling that he knew was only going to escalate into something they both had agreed to wait on. But she was there, in his arms, kissing his lips, caressing his body, he was a captive in her spell, and although he had tried to do the right thing, he couldn't resist it any longer.

Ty turned her, pulling her into his embrace as he slid his hands under her arms, lifting her effortlessly into the air as he walked her towards the bed. Amy curling her leg around his hip, her heart racing. She was alive with desire. Her whole-body tingling from his touch. This was so new to her, she had never felt anything so driven and erotic before. It stirred feelings inside of her that not only spurred her on her but scared her too.

Ty gently lowered her onto the bed, his arms cradling her as they fell, his free shoulder taking his body weight as he maneuvered her underneath him. His lips moving from hers to run along her jaw and down her neck. Driven on by the sound of Amy gasping slightly as he played.

She laid still, her hands not knowing what to do or where to go, 'this was actually going to happen!,' she thought to herself, They were going to make love, have sex, this was going to be it, her first time, and it was going to be with Ty, as she had wanted all along' she took a shaky breath realizing, that although she was excited it was happening, she was also terrified she was going to screw it up. What if she did something wrong, what if he didn't like what she had to offer. She could tell by his movements, that he knew how to play this game. Nothing he did was by accident. Amy felt like a novice, thrown into a game with an all-star. She took a shaky breath, her mind over thinking everything, yet still getting overwhelmed by the sensations Ty was creating with his attention to her. He still was playing it safe, his hands not really going much farther than a gentle caress.

But the heat in his kisses was telling her he needed, he wanted more. Amy's mind started playing with her again. Making her doubt herself and the situation, she laid there motionless, letting Ty do all the work, scared to do the wrong thing. Maybe this safe petting mode he seemed to always fall into when they were close was because he didn't see her as anything more than a silly lovesick school girl. Amy shut her eyes as his kissed her collarbone, his hand now running down her thigh, and then back up to her waist. She swallowed hard and decided to let her hands wander, his back, his spine flexing as he moved over her. Amy allowing her fingers to glide over his bare skin and hold onto his shoulders.

She took a breath, letting him have his freedom, hoping she was doing it right. Pleasing him as much as she wanted him to please her. This was right, this was what they both wanted, she kept telling herself, the fears in her head making it hard to actually focus on what was happening or even enjoy it.

TY ran his lips up her neck again and relocated her soft lips, letting his tongue engage with hers as he deepened the connection. He heard her sigh as he took the next step, pushing the boundaries, knowing that he was crossing over a line he had previously drawn in the sand between them.

His hand slid up her side and his fingers found their way to her PJ tops buttons, starting from the bottom, he fiddled with them until they released, her soft skin underneath too tempting not to explore. As his hand touched her body, Amy sucked in a shaky breath, nervousness overtaking her yet again, her stomach muscles pulling tight as his fingers ran across her navel. Ty's hand hadn't ventured this far before, his fingers racing up her body that was now exposed.

Amy decided to encourage him further, taking the bold move of letting her hand rest on his behind. Her fingers sliding under the waistband of his sweats and resting on his boxers. She felt him move slightly at her touch, his other hand tugging at the rest of her PJ buttons. Pulling them undone, then slowly sliding his fingers inside, under the soft material, letting his hand come to rest around her breast. His thumb working in circles across her exposed nipple.

The youngest Fleming sister jumped involuntarily and suddenly became very aware of his presence and proximity to her. Ty's drive and excitement firing up his actions and changing them from gentle and loving, to more urgent by nature. There was a building forcefulness in him now, as his lips found hers once again after a brief interlude on her neck. This kiss strong and hard, wanting more, needing more, demanding more.

She felt his leg slide between hers, moving hers slightly, giving himself better access to her. His hand still on her breast as his other ran through her hair, pulling her head back slightly so he could let his lips loose on her now fully exposed neck and shoulder.

Amy felt the intensity increased again as Ty held her still, his kisses rough now, no longer to entice her but to gratify him, his breath hot on her skin as he forced the issue. She tried to engage, to keep up with him, but it felt like his only interest in her now was taking what he wanted, and not wanting anything back. He flicked her hand away when she went to touch him, pinning it with his to the bed. Not allowing her to partake. Amy started to feel a little intimidated by the urgency and force he was displaying. She opened her eyes and took a breath, pulling her hands-free and then placing them on his chest, giving him a slight push upwards, trying to get his attention, wanting space, wanting a respite, wanting to slow it down.

But somewhere between those soft gentle kisses and caresses and this forcefulness Ty was exhibiting now, The Ty she had started this with, the Ty who had held her in his arms and whom she had wanted this to happen with had somehow got lost along the way. That Ty had disappeared. Being replaced by a Ty that was dominant, and aggressive, and in a hurry, it felt like he was searching for something in his advances towards her. Something that eluded him, and he really didn't care how he obtained what he was after. His actions were heated and rough, with little care for Amy or intimacy or affection.

Amy shuddered, wanting to please him, but not liking this hunger she now felt radiating from him.

"Ty, "she whispered, pushing at his chest again, trying to get him to look at her. His head buried in her chest as he kissed and nipped at her cleavage. "Ty! ... hey,,,,,, slow... down, "

Ty didn't respond to her plea, in fact, he didn't even hear it, His mind was awash with desire and want. He needed to have her, he wanted to have her, he wanted to feel something other than the emptiness he held inside. The sensation of her body against him driving him to distraction. A deep unbridled hunger had taken him over. It was eating its way through his every move. The darkness in his chest making him push for something, something to take away all the pain he felt inside. If he could just lose himself in her, he knew it would make it all go away. He would feel more than loss and pain and loneliness. She wanted him, she'd said as much, so why couldn't he just take it, take what he wanted, what he needed. Surely then he would feel whole again.

"TY!" Amy said again, this time her voice a little louder, with a hint of fear in its tone.

Ty instantly stopped, feeling her hands push against his chest her fingernails digging in to get his attention. His head rose to look into her eyes, his breath ragged, his mouth open as he watched her. A stunned look flashing across his green eyes.

Amy held her hands to his chest, feeling his heart racing inside his body. Her eyes searching his with confusion, not understanding why she had pulled him up. His expression one of annoyed confusion.

Ty held his position, his eyes on her, his chest heaving as he took a breath, trying to make sense of it all, then, to Amy's surprise, his hands found her face and held her still, Amy seeing something in those green eyes she hadn't seen before, it was a lust filled with darkness that seemed to only want to satisfy itself. He kissed her again. This time, not a rough as before, but still filled with hunger, and ownership, and that scared her.

"Ty Stop!" She said, thumping his chest this time, getting his attention fully, snapping him out of his dark moment, his breath catching as his eyes softened and came back to her. Ty sucked in a short breath, confusion in his eyes as he panicked. How had something that started out so sensual turned into something so reckless and forceful under his own guidance.

"you're going to fast I …I,!'" Amy said to him, her voice a little shaky but her warning clear.

Ty froze, suddenly becoming aware of how she was trembling below him, how there was a trace of worry in her eyes as she looked up at him. His hands instantly releasing his hold on her, as he looked away, shutting his eyes as he centered himself and reigned his emotions in. Amy saw the change in his eyes as he came back from whatever dark place he had escaped to in that driven moment. He pulled back instantly, rolling to his side his hands on his face, knowing he had come within a hare's whisker of crossing a line that he had prided himself on avoiding or even contemplating his entire young adult life. He sucked in a breath, furious with himself for losing control. Anger and guilt now consuming him.

This was not him, this was not what he did, he would never force himself on a girl, he would never make it all about his own gratification, that was not who he was, he would never take that control away from anyone. He had seen where that kind of dominance lead, remembering his mother's muffled sobs when Wade would show her his form of love and commitment. He had learned from a young age how to please a woman and had promised himself that he would never put his own needs and desire above his lovers. Yet here he was, doing exactly what he condemned Wade and his father for doing. He shut his eyes, and tried to get control, his body now completely shut off from her as it shook with anger and disgust at himself. The pain of what he had just tried to do slamming him in the chest like a freight train. At that moment, Ty wanted to disappear. Just curl up and cease to exist. The realization of what could have happened if he hadn't snapped out of it destroying him inside. In his mind, right then, he saw himself as no better than Wade.

Amy sat up, pulling her PJ top closed, feeling foolish for stopping him, but still knowing in her heart it was the right thing to do. She could see how distraught he was now. The reality of his actions hitting home.

She couldn't see his face, his hands covered his eyes as he sucked in another breath, a whimper escaping his lips as he quickly rolled away from her, he sat on the side of the bed as he steadied himself. His fists clenched in anger and annoyance.

"Ty I….. are you?" Amy stammered, seeing how bereft he was, and thinking it was due to her refusing him. Her own insecurities now showing.

He turned slightly, the anger in his eyes turning to concern as he took her in, her hands grasping her PJ top as she diverted her eyes, the look, one of sadness for disappointing him.

"Im sorry Ty, I,,,… it all just got too real and I got scared and ….." Amy felt terrible, thinking she had ruined their night with her stupid school girl insecurities, and inexperience. Maybe she wasn't as grown up or ready for this kind of thing after all.

Ty spun around, taking her in his arms and holding her, guilt and pain racing through him. "no, no, Shh ..Don't, this is not your fault, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you"

He held her for a few seconds, then let her go, not wanting to overstep again. Touching her cheek before getting up, he grabbed his tee and pulled it back on. Covering his chest and moving away from her. In his eyes, right then, he had lost the right to touch her, to be near her.

Amy looked up at him in sad confusion, as he turned away, "I… can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry, I….. just wanted to feel something, anything, and now I've screwed this up too, "he looked back at her, the disheveled bed, her messed up hair and clothes. He rubbed his face and stepped further away, his eyes back on the window, "you should stay away from me Amy, I'm a fucking mess, all I ever do is hurt, people, "

"No, TY, you didn't hurt me, its ok, "Amy pleaded,

"No Amy, it's not ok, forcing myself on you like that is far from OK! "He said in a low tone, anger at himself tainting his words" we need to stop this ok, I care about you, I do, but I can't do this!…..I can't risk hurting you, not while Im like this,"

"TY please, it wasn't that bad, maybe …. It was me, I just got scared, you know, Im new to this, and you are ….. I just panicked and ….. "She dropped her eyes, not wanting him to pull away again. She had only just got him back.

He turned and returned to her on the bed, placing his hands on hers and gentling his expression, trying to make her understand. "you did nothing wrong ok, this was all me, I'm out of control right now, with everything that happening, you and me, and my dad, that woman, the emails, the police "he took a breath, shutting his eyes and trying to regroup, he needed her to understand. "look, there's something between us, we both feel it, we both want it, but if we keep going like this we are only going to have this end in disaster. "

"what are you saying" Amy pushed, hoping this wasn't a {it's not you, it's me} declaration.

"Im saying, that although I want this to happen, "He squeezed her hands, "and trust me, I do,"

"so do I, "Amy replied,

"I also don't want to hurt you, "he said, his voice filled with regret. "so, I think we need to press pause for a bit and slow this down. ok"

"Please, you didn't hurt me, I just got….."

Ty gave her another gentle hug and stepped away. "look, Amy, maybe we should call it qu … I…." he stopped, rubbing his face in despair, he couldn't say it because he knew he couldn't keep away from her. He felt terrible for what he had just let happen but setting her free wasn't going to fix this. He couldn't imagine going through any of what was to come without her by his side.

"this can't happen ok, not now, " he finally said, "we keep telling each other we won't go there, but every time, this is exactly where we end up, we give in to it, and I can't, I won't risk hurting you. Look, I ….. I love you ok, I do, and I want to be with you, but this has to stop, we have to stop! "he looked away "for both our sakes, "

Amy's mouth was open in stunned silence, "you ….lo…ve me" she breathed, knowing those words didn't come easy for him at the best of times.

TY gave her a gentle grin, and felt his cheeks flush, "yes, I love you, Amy Fleming, and that's why tonight, Im sleeping on the couch in the other room,"

"come on Ty, you don't have to ….." Amy protested, not wanting him to run from her yet again, "you can sleep here, it doesn't have to be like this, "

He gave her a gentle smile and moved away, walking towards the door, knowing it was for the best.

"TY please, "Amy said quickly, running after him and stopping him before he could open it, "you don't need to do this, "

"Amy, I can't risk that happening again, my heads all over the place right now, and until I get this under control, I just feel… "he touched her cheek, "please understand, like you said at the fountain, Im not, saying no, ok, I just need some breathing space. Your too important to me to risk screwing this up" his eyes filled with emotion, as he laid it all on the line, "I've got no one left now Amy, you are the only thing that's keeping me sane, but I feel like there's this ticking bomb inside of me at the moment, and it scares the hell out of me. I can't hurt you, I won't allow it, "

"ok, ok, "Amy agreed, taking his hand, seeing how real this was to him, "I hear you, I understand, we will slow this down, to a crawl if that's what you need, but please, don't you dare run from me, " she grasped his hands in hers, holding his gaze to her, making sure he heard every word. "this is what you do Ty Borden, if it gets too much or you get scared, you run, you take off as soon as you start to feel something, like somehow you think you're not aloud too or you're not supposed to be happy or in love,"

He shook his head, denying her claims, but knowing she was right, "this isn't about me, this is for you, I don't want to use you or hurt you…. I'm toxic when Im like this"

"stop! OK!, stop saying things like that, it's not true!," Amy cut back, her voice now elevated, "you need to stop all this self-loathing, what your parents did or didn't do, is on them TY, not you, all you ever wanted was to be loved and accepted. This is their fault, their shortcoming not yours. You were the child. Stop trying to take responsibility for something you had no control over!" Amy's chest was heaving now. Knowing they had got a little off topic, but this wasn't about the sexual tension or desire between them really, or the fact that they both wanted to take their relationship to the next level. This was about the damage that Ty carried inside, it had seeped into every essence of his being, tainting it and making him feel worthless. His father's death had brought all the darkness to the surface. The scars both physical and mental from the abuse from both parents, whether it be the physical attacks waged against him by his mother and her male counterparts, or the emotional destructive force his father's lack of time and parenting commitment inflicted. It had festered, and grown, deep inside, until all the acting out, the girls, expensive toys, alcohol, drugs, and parties couldn't hide it anymore. It was on the surface now, raw and ugly and leaving destruction in its wake.

Ty had come full circle, with the sins of the past now cascading into his future.

"Please stay, you shouldn't be alone, "she concluded, her voice low and filled with emotion.

Ty considered her words, not knowing if her take on all of it was right or not, some of it rang true to him. But something was affecting him at the moment and he feared it would result in ultimately Amy getting hurt by his actions.

Keeping his distance was the safest bet, then she would be safe, and he wouldn't be tempted to drag her into the chaos that was his current life. But the idea of not having her support or presence killed him inside. He needed her near him, on a much deeper level than just a bed partner or lover. This was deeper than that. It was a yearning that came from inside his heart. A need, way past the physical boundaries of sex.

He looked towards the door, indecision in his green eyes as she squeezed his hands again. Pulling him back to her.

"Please TY, your exhausted, you haven't slept properly in days, just lay down and we can talk this through later. I promise we will just sleep, nothing more"

He shut his eyes, she was right, he was nearly at his limits, his reserves spent, physically and emotionally. The stress, lack of sleep and food was making it hard for him to piece any normal thought or decision together.

"ok, I'll stay, but we sleep, that's it," he gave in.

Amy nodded, seeing he wasn't sure if she truly understood him, "ok, I promise you, we'll take this slow. Baby steps"

"I mean it, Amy, don't you be trying to tempt me with that cute smile and those eyes of yours, "he grinned trying to lighten to mood. Seeing the relief in her eyes when he gave in to her request.

"Promise, Scouts honor" she grinned back. "I'll behave"

"Im serious Amy, "He warned, making his position very clear, "we keep this simple, for now anyway"

Amy nodded, understanding him, and although she wanted it as much as she knew he did too. She could see that maybe holding off for a better time was the better option. She wanted their first time to be special, to mean something more than just a roll in the sheets, a physical release. And after seeing how conflicted TY was and how messed up his thinking and emotions were. It wasn't fair of her to tempt him or force the issue. She told him at the fountain that they would slow it down, and then here she was, seducing him in. Letting the heat between them win out over sensibility. She took a small breath and swallowed, her blue eyes softening as she guided him to the bed. Feeling his reluctance. But showing him this time, she had heard him. And both of them would now respect the boundaries in place.

"lay down, "she said softy "heading to her side of the bed, the light of the early morning turning the sky to a washed out lighter navy blue. "I'll get the pillows, "

Ty gave her a soft smile, as he sat down, his eyes on her as she rebuilt the barrier between them. He knew this was on him too, He had kissed her at the fountain, he had let himself get sucked into the desire and the moment. He could have pulled back too. The feelings between them were so strong that they both had fallen victim to its entrapment.

TY took a deep cleansing breath and rubbed his tired eyes, as he let Amy make her self-comfortable on her side of the large king bed before he lent back and propped the pillows up around his head. He turned one last time, giving her a soft smile as he saw her small hand slide over the pillow wall, as it had the night before. Her offering to him of support.

Slowly he let his fingers touch hers, interlocking them together as he accepted her gift. His eyes slowly shutting as he tried to clear his mind.

The next day was going to test his mantle. And somehow, he was going to have to come out the victor. If all went to plan, and he played it just right, he would force the hand of his stalker and get him to either reveal himself or make his next move.

to be continnued


	25. The Prodigal Son Chapter 25

**A/N: I dont own Heartland or any of its characters,**

 **Chapter 25**

"I don't know if this is a good idea, "Jack said, seeing Ty take a breath as a make-up lady touched up his face so he didn't reflect off the cameras. Amy sat next to Ty, having another artist fix her eyes, and flush her cheeks. She had to admit, that it was kind of exciting, she had never been a guest on a TV show before.

"It will be ok Jack, "Ty replied, trying to sit still as they moved onto his hair. "I cleared it with the police and I know what I can and can't say. I need to do this Jack, trust me ok"

"I'm trying to Ty, really I am, but the idea of you putting yourself out there like this, it's just risky is all" Jack looked worried. The studio alive around them as they got ready for the live segment.

Ty looked over at Amy as she opened her eyes after a dust with a large powder brush, she blinked and smiled at the image she saw in the mirror before her, impressed by the efforts of the little redhead who beamed back at her.

"you look beautiful" Ty grinned. Getting the all clear to stand up himself as a mic was fitted to his shirt front.

"you sure you want me to come with you, I don't have ….." Amy started, But Ty took her hand, squeezing it gently between his fingers,

"I'd like you to come with me, "he said softly, "But I get it if you don't want to, the media can be pretty in your face, they tend to ask a lot of questions. "

Amy gave him a reassuring smile, "Its ok, I'm good, " she said "let's do this"

Ty had called the legal team that had been handling his father's arrangements that morning before they had left for St Vincent's. They had arranged for a 15minuet interview with a well-known Morning show in Sydney. Rather than a press conference, as they always seemed to get out of hand.

The show had agreed to stay on topic and not ask any questions pertaining to Brad's death past it being deemed an accident or the police investigation that was still underway.

The interviewer, A tall friendly young woman in her mid-30s called Kylie had already met with Ty and Amy in the green room, going through the parameters of their talk and explaining how it would ultimately go down. She seemed empathetic to Ty's plight and the other host called Larry, also showed his appreciation for choosing their show, "the Morning Show" as their exclusive platform.

Ty had previously signed the documentation to release his father's remains, keeping that exchange short and brief, and as promised he had spoken to the two detectives about his father's laptop and what he had found in the emails. The seemed rather interested in the ones involving Thomas and the other advisors. As well as the one from HMSPEC, their concern raised when Ty explained the surveillance that had dogged him since he landed in Calgary.

"Ok, we are rolling in 10, Mr. Borden, TY, Amy, we are ready for you. Just act natural and Kylie will lead you through, "the set director guided them to the couch that sat across from the hosts identical one. Checking their mics yet again and getting a sound reading on the two young adults as Ty gave Amy a nervous, yet shaky smile.

"here goes nothing "he whispered into her ear, seeing her take a breath and center herself, the light of the soundstage hot above her.

The assistant took Jack over to a chair towards the rear of the studio and offered him a coffee, which he politely refused. He still looked concerned. The idea of Ty's image being voluntarily splattered across the worldwide media circuit didn't sit right with him. He knew this would be seen by the greater population that was following this story, that, most likely including whoever it was that seemed so interested in Ty's movements and whereabouts.

The music played and the crew all took their positions as the director called the set, Pointing with each count until the LIVE indicator illuminated and the cameras lights all turned on.

"welcome back to the morning show on this beautiful morning, Im Larry Emdur, and we have an exclusive for you now. All of us in Sydney have seen the stories about the disappearance of prominent international businessman and equestrian Tycoon Brad Borden. It's been everywhere, the disappearance, the questions, then the report of his accidental death off the coast near Bondi, where his body, unfortunately, was found last week.

This story has not only rocked the equestrian and business world but our community here too. As Brad was a guest in our country. "

Larry took a break, changing cameras and then continued on, reading the teleprompter," Brad Borden was known for his business holdings, consisting of many international acquisitions across the globe. His home though was in the state of Montana and we have had confirmation that that is where he will take his final rest. "

Camera change again

"This is tragic, that such an unthinkable accident could happen on our coast. And we here as Australians send our deepest condolences to Brad's family at this time of morning. Brand Borden is survived by his wife Lilly Borden, the famous film actress, and his only son Ty Borden. Whom we have here today. "

Camera change again.

"Ty had agreed to this exclusive interview with Kylie today, before he heads home tomorrow, escorting his father's remains back to Montana"

There is a silence and cameras suddenly moved positions and went to the other side of the set. Jack watched as crew members ran around frantically, moving cables and adjusting lighting as the side set illuminated around Amy and Ty and Kylie went into presenter mode.

"Thanks, Larry, Ty welcome to The morning show, we really appreciate you coming in, "She smiled the most perfect of smiles, her pristine white teeth gleaming through her red lipstick.

Ty gave a gentle nod, his hand still very much intertwined with Amy's. He blinked and swallowed, knowing that the camera now captured him. This was it. Time to get some attention and use the media to get some answers.

"So Ty, this is Amy, Amy Fleming right, your traveling with Ty as he undertakes this somber task right, "Kylie asked.

"Yes, I am, "Amy said softly, trying not to be startled by the cameras that invaded her space.

"Ty, I can only imagine how hard this last week has been for you, do you want to explain how you came to be here, in Sydney?"

Ty swallowed and took a quick breath, his toe-tapping slightly as he set himself to talk. "Well Kylie, I was contacted by my father's business associate in Canada, telling me of my father's disappearance when he came to Australia on business a few months ago. "he said clearly , giving her a very charming and honest Borden smile ,."the police had asked for some assistance in locating my father, so I decided, to come and see if there was anything I could do to help."

"he was only listed as missing then right? "Kylie asked,

"yeah," TY agreed, Amy feeling the pressure on her hand increase slightly.

"Amy, you're close to Ty I take it,?"

"Um, yes, you could say that we are very good friends. Ty has been staying with my family while he's been in Canada, "

"Canada? This is where the new lucky ranch was to be constructed ?"

"is being constructed" Ty corrected, "it is near completion and will be known as the last venture my father oversaw before his death,"

Kylie nodded, then turned slightly, her plastic demeanor changing slightly.

"How where you informed about your fathers passing?" She pushed, seeing Ty take a breath, Amy's eyes watching him worriedly.

"Um, well, I don't recall all of it, you know, the shock and all, but the police informed me…..and I" Ty stumbled, the reality of it hitting home.

Kylie watched him, seeing him chew his lip. Her eyes flickering to Amy for assistance.

"the police contacted us, and explained that we, well Ty needed to attend a viewing and well, it sort of went from there," Amy cut in quickly. Seeing Ty flick her a thankyou glance.

"oh that must have been so hard, "Kylie sympathized,

"it wasn't a walk in the park, no," Ty replied softly, "but we got through it, and I know the police did everything in their power to assist me in finding out what happened to my father,"

Kylie nodded "A tragic loss to you and your family as well as the business community at large, I can't imagine how you must be feeling, coming all this way to then find out that your father had fallen victim to our Aussie coastal hazards. "

Tys eyes steeled a little as Amy felt his fingers tighten around hers. She knew he didn't believe his father had accidentally drowned.

"so, Ty, I know this has been a somber time, but have you both had any time to take some respite in our fair city. Your known for your public face, and as you and your special friend have been in Sydney for a week now, well, you must have seen some of our attractions?"

Ty moved in his seat, knowing where this was heading, so decided to beat Kylie to the punch,

"Yeah, we have been out and about a little, your city is beautiful, the people have been great, those who have recognized me. Have been really kind and understanding. I can see now why my father loved it here so much. "

Kylie gave him a gentle nod, glancing at the camera, she could tell she was dealing with a pro here, he wasn't shy of the tricks and baits that reporters used to pull information.

"Im sure you saw the images from Sapphire and the botanical gardens. It does seem the cameras love to follow you and your story. "she gave him a quick grin. "and this, "she motioned to Ty's hand encapsulating Amy's, her smile increasing, "this young lady has obviously been your touchstone while you've been here, "

Tys eyes looked up to the footage from Sapphire as it ran across the screen behind him. Ty dancing with the other females and then Amy talking to him and taking his hands when he left with her.

He took a breath as the image changed again, to the Botanical Gardens, their stolen kiss spread across the monitor in all its technicolor glory. Ty's lips on Amy's as the sun's rays danced around them in the morning glow. Amy looked down, blushing as Kylie looked at the camera.

"she's special to you isn't she Ty, "She asked, trying to get him to open up.

Silence fell for a moment on the set, as they waited for him to reply, Tys eyes looking into Amy's as she gave him a coy glance.

"yes, she is, I wouldn't have made it through all this without her support, "he said simply.

Kylie saw the director give her a hurry up, so she changed tack, "so where to now Ty, what does the future hold for the new king of the Borden Empire, "

"Um well, it's back to Montana for me first, I have a funeral to organize and then it's really down to what my father wanted. I've not really had a lot to do with the business, But Im willing to learn and grow it into what he envisaged, "

"big shoes to fill though, your very young, not yet 19, this is a huge ask for someone your age."

Ty chuckled and rubbed his jaw, "maybe, but I'm sure, with the help of those around me, I'll make it work. The will reading is next week, then I'll get a better Idea of how dad wanted this to play out. So, I suppose its just business as normal until then"

Kylie nodded and went to close the talk, but TY reached forward and touched her hand, bringing her attention back to him.

"can I say something please, just in regard to the people here and the police and all those who have sent me support and their condolences. "Ty asked,

Amy looked at him, a little confused by the request, they had already veered into territory they were told not to, but he had expected that and played it well, But Ty was aiming the gun now, and she wasn't sure where he was pointing it.

"of course, TY, by all means, camera one, right there," Kylie smiled,

TY sat further forward and straightened himself slightly, squaring his shoulders and looked straight down the barrel of the lens of the camera.

"I've been in Sydney for a week, and I would like to say a big thank you to the people of this city who have let me grieve the loss of my father with respect and dignity. The support I have been shown while we have been here is amazing and I just want to let you know that although my father passed away here, I still view this as an amazing country with amazing people. "he stopped, letting his eyes fall to his lap briefly building the emotion, Amy watching him in slight bewilderment, her eyes flicking to Jack at the back of the room, who looked even more concerned.

"Thank you to the police department for their thorough investigation into my father's death, to the staff at St Vincent's who had to deal with me at my worst. And to all those who sent me emails and messages of support. "

"that's beautiful TY, we pride ourselves on empathy, Im glad the public have taken you under their wing" Kylie encouraged, the director giving her the thumbs up.

"yes, I had many emails and texts, all from people who knew my father or worked with him at some stage, such as King Quarters in Merriwa, and the staff at the Meriton Tower, where we hold a suite. And then there's HMSPEC. Who has been keeping a close eye out for me, making sure Im safe. ….."

Jack growled under his breath "Ty, what are you up too, "

"Wow, you're really lucky to have this much support," Kylie smiled,

"yes, I am Kylie, so as Im leaving Sydney tomorrow, This was my chance to just let these people know that their interest in me and my family has not gone unnoticed and that I will be personally following up on all emails and texts regarding personal or business deals with my father or Borden Holdings. Thanks again "with that Ty gave a perfect Borden smile and Kylie ended the segment, A little surprised by the sudden yet out-scripted heartfelt plea.

The cameras fell silent, the director called wrap and the crew all flurried around the set, Larry and Kylie shaking Ty and Amy's hands as they left the stage,

Jack watched them come over to him, Tys eyes a little dark and sheepish, waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come.

"what on Earth were you thinking!" Jack growled, "baiting them like that! giving out their name!"

"I know what Im doing!" Ty growled back, Amy standing between them and they both stood their ground. Ty respected Jack, but he wasn't going to back down, not over this. He had orchestrated this to do exactly what he had achieved. This would make them show their hand. He knew it.

"you are a raving fool!" Jack cut back, dropping his voice, "you basically just told them you're on to them and where you are, you name your apartment, you said when your leaving, your handing yourself up to them on a silver platter! before you even know what they're after!"

"they're after me Jack, you saw that in the email, Dad was being held to ransom over me! "Ty cut back, his anger rising, he didn't like being challenged.

"the police told you to steer clear of that kind of thing, you gave your word and now, you …. God help me," Jack was at a loss for words, His eyes darting from the obstinate Ty to Amy and then back again.

"It was reckless and ill thought out, and you've not only put yourself in danger but Amy and me as well, "

Ty looked away, Jacks words making him second guess himself, he hadn't thought of that, he had been so focused on getting a reaction from his stalker that he hadn't contemplated that Amy and Jack were now in the firing line as well.

"You just offered Amy up as leverage! "Jack bit at him. "did you think this through at all! "

TY dropped his gaze, his chest heaving, realizing his mistake.

"you said you care about her!"

"I do!" Ty snapped, his voice low

"well you've got a funny way of showing it!" Jack snapped back.

Ty rubbed his face, worry now overtaking him. "then maybe you both should go, let me handle this on my own" his voice was sulky now, like a petulant child, "I don't need this, I … I can do this alone if I have too"

"for the love of Pete!" Jack gruffed, His eyes looking exasperated "I've just about had it with all this back and forth bull crap, "he grabbed Tys arm and Amy jumped back, not knowing what to say or do.

"Jack!" Ty warned as the older man took hold of him roughly by the shoulders and pushed him towards the stage door, Amy running behind them, excusing them from the eyes of the crew that watched them.

"let me go!" Ty snarled, as he couldn't match the size and strength of Jacks hands and body making him head for the lobby.

"you just button it ok, "Jack said, his face now directly above Tys as his hand slid to the back of his neck. His fingers taking hold making Ty crunch his shoulders slightly under the pressure. "get out there and get into that car and just shut up, I need to think"

"Grandpa, "Amy whispered, seeing the driver open the door as hey barged out of the television stations lobby door,

"Amy, just get in, not a word from you either" He glared at Her and Amy knew that look, she quickly shut her mouth and slid into the back of the waiting car.

Jack forced Ty through the open door as well, seeing the furious glare Ty threw at him as he surrendered and took his seat. His eyes filled with anger and annoyance for being chastised.

But Jack wasn't in the mood, he loved both of them, and he could see that Ty was on a collision course with himself. It wasn't time for niceties anymore. This kid needed guidance and a parental hand. One that he had never had or experienced before. And Jack was just the man to do it.

He slid into the front seat looking at the driver who didn't know who to look at for instruction. TY was the client, but Jack was definitely in control,

"take us back to the apartment, "Jack ordered, . he saw Ty go to open his mouth, but he raised his hand, Ty letting his protest fall into silence. The look in Jacks eyes clipping his obstinate wings.

"Im getting too old for this crap," Jack whispered to himself, as the car pulled away from the station and headed back towards Sydney's main city district.

* * *

The bedroom door slammed making Amy jump as she looked at Jack with concern in her blue eyes.

"Maybe I should go in and talk to him?" she suggested. Her eyes on the master suite door. Ty hadn't spoken a word to either of them the entire ride back from the Television station. Amy giving him space but seeing a cold annoyance in his eyes as they watched the buildings race by the window of the sedan.

"just leave him be. We all just need to calm down and take a moment "Jack replied, he wasn't happy with how the events had gone down either, not priding himself for manhandling TY the way he did. He knew the young man had issues about being controlled and disciplined. Hell, he'd seen some of the bruises when he had first arrived. Jack wasn't an over authoritative man, he had always tried to pride himself on being diplomatic and level-headed.

But realizing what Ty had done, how he had challenged these people who had possibly been responsible for his father's death. Putting not only himself but Any in danger as well had struck a nerve in the old cowboy. He loved his granddaughter, and he wasn't going to see her put in harm's way, not by the police, or by whoever this HMSPEC was or even by Ty himself.

"are you ok Grandpa?" Amy asked, coming over to him as he looked out the window. Sydney alive and active below him. It was just past midday and he really wanted to be back on his ranch in the Canadian Rockies, enjoying the afternoon breeze as it swept across the foothills.

"Maybe we should just go home, right now "He whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Grandpa, we can't, we can't just leave him!" Amy said in reply, she stood next to him now, her hand on his strong arm.

"I'm sorry Amy, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, but he's out of control, and he's not only a danger to himself now, but to you as well, "Jack looked into her eyes, his age showing his weariness.

"he was just trying to get a response from them, make them come out into the open, I know it was risky, but if we don't try something, this could all just fall into oblivion when we leave tomorrow. We may never find out what actually happened to Brad,"

"well, maybe we aren't meant to know, "Jack cut back, knowing he was arguing a moot point. Of course, they needed to know. Any son would want to know how his father died if it was suspicious. He understood why TY was obsessing. He had seen the pain inside him the night before when they talked over his recollections of the past.

But he couldn't condone how he had gone about it this time.

"let's have a cup of tea, and then I'll go talk to him and see if I can sort this out, "Amy said, hoping to smooth the waters. "it will be ok Grandpa, "

Jack tapped her hand. He knew if anyone was going to get through to that young man it was her.

"tea sounds nice, "he agreed.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it Amy, " Ty said coolly as he heard her come through the door, his back was to her, his arm resting on the window as he stared at the ocean in the distance.

"that good, because I wasn't going to talk about it anyway" she cut back. "I've made you a chamomile tea, and by the looks of the way you're standing, you might need it"

"no, thank you, "was the short reply back.

"ok then, "Amy said softly, putting the tray on the small coffee table.

"Look, Amy, just go back to Jack and leave it ok, I'm sure if you ring the airline, they can get you two on a flight tonight, "He still wouldn't turn around and look at her. But she could see the anger on his shoulders. His chest was heaving slightly.

"we aren't going anywhere Ty, so just cut the crap ok" Amy sounded back, her voice clear and still. making him turn around and look at her in perplexed shock.

"what did you just say?"

"I said cut the crap!" Amy raised her voice, storming over to him and grabbing his shoulder roughly, spinning him on his shocked heels so he had his back to the window, his face now looking at her in stunned confusion. "where do you get off dismissing me and Grandpa like that! sending us away like we are the hired help. "

Ty rolled his lip, the anger returning, "where does he get off grabbing me like I'm some naughty school kid!"

"well, if you don't want to be treated like a petulant child, how about you stop acting like one!" Amy was in full retort mode now, her hands on her hips as he glared back at her. His nostrils flaring.

"a petulant child!" he repeated, his face filled with mocked comedy "is that what you think that was"

"yes! Your acting like a spoilt child, chucking a tantrum when you get told you did something wrong. "She retorted. "Grandpa had every right to drag you out of there after the stunt you pulled"

"Oh please, "Ty growled, a sarcastic glint in his green eyes. "he had no right at all, neither did you, you're as bad as he is, I told you both I didn't need your help, yet here you still are, treating me like a kid, or even worse an unstable kid, "

"then stop acting like one!" Amy yelled, pushing him roughly in the chest, her temper getting the better of her too.

Ty staggered back slightly, taken aback by the impact. A little surprised by her onslaught.

"now who's being the kid?" he said, his voice a little softer, seeing the bluster in her cheeks.

Ty looked at the ground pulling his temper into control. "Look, I'm sorry ok, but he had no right to do that, "

"yes, he did, he cares about you, your family to him. He had every right to cuff you over the ear for acting like a reckless fool. "Amy said sharply back at him. Her eyes gleaming "what you did was wrong Ty, and you know it"

Ty placed his hand on his hip and forced air through his nose, the annoyance unable to be hidden in his response. "It was necessary, and he was out of line, "TY said softly, looking away from her "he had no right. he's not my…"

Amy saw the sadness fill his eyes again as he turned away, "just go and spend time with your grandfather Amy, I'm not up for this right now ok"

"Ty, "Amy continued, turning him yet again around to face her, his eyes on the floor. "will you stop pushing me away! it was reckless, and stupid, with no regard for anyone's safety, but I get it ok, I understand why you did it, you wanted to show them you're not scared, that you're ready for them. "

He didn't answer, his chest just rose and fell as she continued, "but are you? Really? We are in a foreign country, with no backup, and your challenging someone who could have been behind your father's death. This is so out of our league Ty, you've got to see that!"

Ty rubbed his face, the anger finally subsiding. She was right, he knew it. But he stood by what he had attempted to do. What other choice did he have?

Slowly he looked up, his eyes finally meeting hers as he let his hand toucher soft cheek,

"Im sorry ok, "he breathed, "And I'll apologize to Jack too, "

"yes, you should" Amy agreed, seeing the tension and heat finally leaving the room.

"and no, I don't want you to go, "he continued, "I need you, and Jack"

Amy came forward and gave him a hug, feeling him surrender and let the frustrations go.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking back at her, a soft smile on his lips. "Maybe I should try that tea after all,"

Amy grinned and went over to the cups on the tray and gave him one, seeing him push it to his lips and take a sip. His eyes squinted at first, not liking the taste initially, but it grew on him as it slid down his throat, making him give her a gentle nod of acceptance as he took another mouthful,

TY put the cup on the fashionable bedside and then walked over to the laptop that he had left on the settee that morning.

He opened it up as Amy came to his side, curious to see if anyone had responded to his taunt.

There were a few emails, mostly from other businessmen offering condolences to the mailbox. Ty taking this as a simple way to share their understanding of his loss.

But there was one, the sender the one person he had hoped would have taken his message as for them.

Ty hit double-click, and then the email opened. Amy's eyes watching intently now too,

It was a reply email, with the same webcam shot Ty had sent them of himself. Reattached and sent back, but with a red line now drawn across the image, with one line of text at the bottom like before.

 _{flip the coin, heads or tails, you lose either way, Just like your father…. game on }_

* * *

Ty put down the phone and hit send on the email on the laptop, his face looking a little dejected as he did.

"what did they say?" Amy asked as he shut the laptop and put it back on the coffee table.

"exactly what I thought they would. Thank you, Mr. Borden, we will look into this as part of our ongoing investigation" he, mimicked, looking a little fed up as he rubbed his face.

"but they are taking it seriously right, that was a threat towards you after all" Amy retorted, coming over to him and sitting down on the bed, by his side.

"I take it they are, Bronson said they will trace the email address and see if they can ping the IP address it came from, but that will take time, and well, I'm running out of that," He gave her a {such is life smile} and then stood up heading for the window. The view did give him a small amount of comfort. Ty enjoyed looking down on the world from his vantage point, it made him feel secure.

"They said we will get a police escort to the airport tomorrow, and until then I should remain here, safely tucked away from the world, in an effort to keep me safe" His voice was dry, and Amy could hear his contempt for the instructions given to him.

"well. I suppose that's the best thing to do, "Amy agreed.

Ty turned around and walked over to her, his hands touching her shoulders as his eyes locked with hers.

"Let's go have some fun, Amy, It's our last day in this beautiful place and I am going stir crazy just sitting around here, "His eyes were wide and expectant, hoping she would agree.

"Ty, they said we should stay here, what if your being watched, what if they try to… its too dangerous "Amy's voice tremored slightly, Not liking the idea of being so reckless.

"Amy! Come on, what could possibly happen to me in the middle of a major city!, "He challenged, "they said I should be careful, and advised it would be better for me to stay here, but Im not under house arrest, I have a private driver and I can even organize a bodyguard to accompany us. "Ty touched her cheek, "I know you're worried, but you needn't be, "

"Ty, I…. I don't know, what about the email, it sounded so….." Amy dropped her gaze not knowing what to say. The message in the email was pretty clear.

"Amy, please, I need this ok, we only have today left, let's make it count, "Ty pleaded, his eyes searching hers, his smile trying to convince her it was a good idea.

"where do you want to go?" Amy asked, seeing his smile broaden,

"well, I was thinking …." He grinned, walking past her quickly and grabbing his phone, "how do you feel about a little sun?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, not following, Sydney was a sunny city, she didn't really get where he was going with his comment.

"Look. We will have to call into the boutique below before we go through, but trust me ok, it will be fun" Ty continued, putting the phone to his ear and speaking to the concierge,

Amy looked even more confused now but grabbed her phone and jacket, Ty motioning to her that she wouldn't need it.

"thanks, we will be down in say 2o mins once the security guard arrives, thanks, yes, yes, Ty Borden, My father used JD Force when he traveled, we should have an account with them, Yes, thank you, yes, ok, "

He hung up and gave Amy a big smile as he took her hand and walked towards the door. "all sorted, they will meet us downstairs, "

"Ty, "Amy said softly, looking at the door as he went to open it, "what about Grandpa? You sort of need to clear the air with him."

Ty swallowed, his mind remembering the argument he had had with Jack over his interview. They had left it on shaky ground, Ty storming away and slamming the door, Jack retreating to the other room, equally disgruntled and annoyed,

"Ok, Look Ill go smooth things over with Jack, you take this and go down to the boutique on level 4 and get yourself some swimmers,"

"swimmers? "Amy questioned, as he handed her a credit card.

"yes, and anything else beach related ok, we can't come all the way to Sydney Australia and not visit the iconic Bondi beach. "His green eyes sparkled at her as he opened the door.

"TY, are you sure, that's the same beach where your f…." Amy replied, looking wary,

He turned to her, softening his smile and letting his hand run down her cheek again, "I know, But I'd like to see it, and well, it's supposed to be pretty impressive" He gave her a grin, "you can swim right?"

Amy looked away, and chuckled to herself, "Um, yeah, I can hold my own, But Im no Olympic hopeful. There's not a lot of opportunities to play in the waves in Alberta you know "

"ok, well we can just enjoy the sun then and maybe a walk?" He suggested, seeing her apprehension still. "Amy its ok, I'm good, please stop worrying about me ok, "

Amy took a breath seeing how much this outing meant to him. Maybe he did need this, to give himself some closure. How could she deny him that? Or maybe this was just another play by him to further his agenda at antagonizing his stalkers. She eyed him skeptically, unsure now what to believe,

"get me some shorts too ok, "he said over his shoulder as he walked over to the other bedroom and tapped on the door, Jacks voice from inside granting him permission to enter.

He looked at Amy as she stood near the front door, "go, I'll chat with Jack and then we can get out of here"

Amy smiled haphazardly and watched him disappear into the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The black sedan pulled up into the Bondi carpark. Amy looking out at the large expanse of crystal blue water that expanded before her. She was in awe of its beautiful white sand, and white crested breakers.

They came to a slow stop in front of the Bondi Pavilion, and Ty leaned forward and spoke quietly to Raymond the driver. The other burly man, a private guard from a security firm that Ty had organized looked towards Ty and also held a quick discussion with him. Amy watched as all three males interchanged comments quietly with all finally agreeing on an outcome. Ty then turned back to Amy, and took her hand, giving her an expectant excited smile.

"you ready to go check out this beach or what?"

"yes, It looks awesome from here, I've never seen sand so perfect and look at the color of the water I…" she smiled back at him and then took a quick serious turn in her expression "are you sure we should be doing this TY, I know we have Locky here and all, but is this safe?"

Locky, the security guard gave Amy a calming smile and then nodded at Ty as he pushed open the rear door of the sedan.

"Amy, we will be fine ok, trust me, "Ty said to her question, "let's just go have some fun before we have to fly out tomorrow ok, " he reached for her hand, His aviators sunnies dipping slightly on his nose exposing his green eyes. "come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Amy couldn't hide her smile, she was going a little stir-crazy sitting in the apartment all the time and having to deal with all this stress and tension. And this was the first time in days that Ty seemed to be his old self, that sparkle back in his eyes, that glint in his grin.

"Ok, let go explore "she finally said, taking his outstretched hand and following him out onto the pavement.

Locky, a burly slightly older man, in a black tee and jeans came to stand next to Ty as Raymond drove the sedan back around Queen Elizabeth Drive aiming to secure a parking spot back at the main carpark strip.

Locky surveyed the surrounding area, checking for crowd cover and population, then when happy that his charge was safe in the immediate vicinity he looked at Ty and gave him a nod.

Ty gave Locky a smile and then lead Amy towards the boardwalk area, the beach expanding before them. He topped monetarily, noting Locky had followed a few steps behind. Ty squeezed Amy's hand and then went back to him to exchange a few more private words, resulting in Locky stopping at the railing and Ty and Amy continuing down onto the soft sand alone.

"Ty, are you sure, I thought Locky was …." TY gave her a quick look of {really you want a chaperone} and then bumped her shoulder playfully with his.

Amy felt the soft sand between her toes as she kicked off her sandals, the day was slightly overcast, giving the beach a cooler appearance than most days. But it didn't deter from the beauty of the place. There was a spattering of beachgoers, people swimming and sunbaking on the sands. Couples walking arm in arm, children playing and building sandcastles. The water lapping at exposed toes as it frothed around the shore.

TY looked at Amy as they found a clear spot on the sand, just up from the water line, and directly in line with the ever-present gaze of Locky who watched them from the railings.

Amy spread out her large blue towel, Ty doing the same next to her, his eyes looking over her as she did, not able to hide the smile as her soft bare back was exposed as the breeze caught the back of her loose cotton top and raised it exposing her skin. She was in a pair of old cut denim shorts, that were frayed around the hem, exposing her soft tanned shapely legs. Her top, a soft off-white bohemian style blouse that billowed in the wind, revealing glimpses of a dark navy bikini underneath.

Ty had to admit, he liked what he saw, He always liked Amy's appearance, she was not only beautiful ion the inside in a natural way, but she wasn't hard on the eye either, those hips, and cures, made him smile, driving him to distraction. She was petite yet shapely, and well, simply stunning. His eyes watching her set up their towels with him standing back, taking her in, a wry smile of appreciation running across that handsome jaw.

Amy became aware of his gaze, as she fell to her knees on the towel, looking back up at him as he continued to watch her, "you could take a photo you know, it would last longer " she gave him a cheeky grin, seeing him suddenly come back from his daydream and look away, embarrassed he had been caught out admiring the view.

It was Amy's turn now to take in the handsome specimen of young adulthood that stood before her, the sun at his back as the breeze that glided along the sands tussled his clothes and hair.

Amy chewed her lip, the beach look suited him, his athletic torso being given to her in flashes as the wind caught the hem of his soft cotton shirt, he had unbuttoned it to just above his chest line, so every now and then her eyes got to see those peck muscles in all their glory.

Making her heart skip a beat, Amy's eyes ran over him as he gave her a smile, her reflection caught in his aviators as he looked down at her, A pair of knee-length board shorts in dark grey, with Hawaiian print up one leg finishing off his beach bum look.

"you look good in shorts" Amy said playfully, making him chuckle as he knelt down next to her and took a seat, his arms taking his weight as he leaned back,

"so, do you," he replied, his eyes once again on her soft exposed legs,

"so you want to swim or go for a walk, or,?" Amy asked, turning slightly to him, seeing his eyes were now back on the horizon. The sound of the beach and the waves and the other people bouncing on the breeze.

"yeah, in a minute, I guess, "It's nice just sitting here, taking in the sun and the water, and well." he stopped turning back to her as he looked over his sunglasses, "being with you, thanks for coming with me"

"any time, "Amy replied softly, "even with a bulldog watching our every move, I like being here with you too"

TY glanced back up the beach at Locky, who as expected hadn't moved,

"yeah, sorry about that, but it's the only way Jack would allow this to happen, and well, I think it's probably better to be safe than sorry"

Amy sat and looked out at the water, enjoying the sheer pleasure of just being outside. She missed that, they had been cooped up inside building and apartments for days, not really ever getting any time just to relax and enjoy the scenery. The last time she felt so calm was when they were at the Botanical Gardens. And even then, that was stolen from them by prying eyes and camera phones.

So far, no one seemed to have noticed Ty or the fact that he was there, maybe because of the time of day, being afternoon, or the fact that Ty Borden wasn't known for beach visits. The Ty they were expecting was one who partied and played the night scene. But today, that Ty was nowhere in sight. His calmer, more real down to earth alter ego was in charge, and Amy had to admit, this was the version she preferred,

"She noticed his faraway look, the hint of sadness and quiet that had taken over him, and she had an idea where it was coming from.

"it's hard, being here isn't it, knowing that this is where they found him," She asked softly,

TY dropped his head, folding his aviators into his hand as he shut his eyes., Her comment hitting home, "harder than I thought it would be, yeah"

"we can go, if it's too much, maybe check out the other beaches, Bronti is not far or…" Amy suggested, her hand on his shoulder as she rubbed it gently.

"no, no, "Ty said in a whisper, "its ok, it's nice here, and I promised you an afternoon of fun in the sun, "

Amy gave him a smile as she saw how hard he was trying to hide the obvious sorrow that was inside of him.

"Ty, please, don't hide how you feel from me, "she said to him, her arm now around his shoulders, "you can be honest with me ok, Im, not the press, you don't need a front with me"

Ty touched her cheek, his green eyes locking to hers loving her for trying to understand. "Im not, and I love the fact you want to help me through this, I do, But today, I just want to have fun ok, enjoy the free time and this out here, before I have to go back home and deal with …everything else, "he tapped the tip of her nose as he started to unbutton his shirt, Amy's eyes watching his chest as once again it came into view. He pulled it from his shoulders and then playfully tugged on her top, his eyebrow raising.

"you gonna swim in this or?"

Amy grinned and took his invitation, quickly getting to her feet and watching him look up at her, sitting him his board shorts, his eyes on her as she pulled the free form top over her head, exposing her dark blue bikini top, her flat stomach, and her slender hips,

"wow" he said, making Amy blush, and feel a little awkward, his eyes unable to pull away from the vision before him. Amy grinned mischievously, and then undid her denim short button and zipper, working them down her hips, stepping out of them and the placing then ever so neatly on the towel before her.

Now Ty couldn't help but stare, as Amy adjusted the ties to her bikini bottoms on her hips and wiped the sand that was stuck to her knees.

She suddenly became aware of his unfaltering gaze, her cheeks flushing slightly, thinking that maybe the bikini was a bad idea. Not ever owning one herself.

"Um, Maybe I should have got some shorts or a one piece, "she said, feeling awkward and trying to cover herself with her hands.

"god no, "Ty replied as he got up, "you are, just, wow, "he didn't know how to describe it, taking her hand's hand moving them away from her, his eyes once again walking over her body. "Geez Amy, you should wear these more often"

Amy giggled, feeling silly, "yeah right, like I can wear a bikini while I train horses!"

TY laughed and rubbed his jaw, "well I wouldn't complain, "he teased, grabbing her quickly and scoping her up into his arms. Amy squealing as he carried her down to the water's edge.

"TY! TY! don't you dare!" she laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and charged into the cool water, Amy screaming with delight as he fell into the waves, taking her with him.

* * *

They spent the afternoon, playing in the waves and frolicking through the shallows, Amy splashing Ty as he grabbed her and carried her bodily out into the blue Bondi waters.

They both enjoyed the time away from all the seriousness and drama that seemed to constantly follow their lives. And for a brief moment, while the water lapped around their bodies, Amy surrounded by Ty's strong arms as they bobbed along, Ty forgot all about the pain and emptiness that he felt inside.

And they simply focused on being two young people who seriously couldn't get enough of each other. His eyes on hers as she let her arms wrap around his neck, her legs floating around his waist. The electricity once again making it hard for either of them to focus on anything other than each other.

"so, "Ty said, his wet salty face now only inches from hers, his hair plastered across his face,

"so" Amy replied, giving him the same look back, her hair fanning out in the water like golden wheatgrass as it bends in the winter winds.

"you like the beach?" he smiled, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips and then back again,

"very much so, "Amy breathed back as a gentle wave buffeted against them, pushing her bodily closer to him again,

"what about swimming? "TY pushed, his hands now around her bare back, as he moved in the water, turning himself and her so his back was to the sands. Other beachgoers swimming around them, but still giving them their space.

"Im learning, "she replied, "Lucky I have Locky to save me if I get into deep water"

TY raised an eyebrow at her, his green eyes alive with color. "Locky Hey?"

"yes, isn't that what bodyguards do? Guard your body?" She gave him the cheekiest grin and let one of her hands run up the back of his head, playing with his wet hair, as Ty dropped them both lower in the water, Amy feeling the change and holding onto him tighter. Secretly glad he had her as she wasn't really that strong of a swimmer.

Ty grinned at her, his hand sliding down her back under the water, coming to rest just above her behind.

"Hey, if any one's going to be guarding this body, "he said, his eyes filled with innuendo, " it's going to be me"

"oh really, "Amy challenged, "you up for that? or do I need to ask your minder to cover me as well" she teased back, sliding her hands onto his chest, and spreading her fingers across his bare wet shoulders.

"yes, "he replied, "Im more than up for that" a sly grin on his lips as Ty ducked his head backward into the water, the shook it violently, spraying Amy with water droplets and making her squeal and shield her face, inadvertently letting go of her hold on him with her arms, She floundered slightly as her legs also slipped from around his waist, making her fall back away from him in the water, her arms and legs instantly going into tread water mode as they were playing beyond her foot depth.

Amy looked over at Ty as he disappeared below the surface, making her look around herself in a slight panic, realizing that he no longer had hold of her. She spun around quickly in the water, her eyes on the depths below, knowing he hadn't gone far, but still feeling a little nervous to be floating out of her depth when she knew she wasn't brilliant at swimming. Suddenly she felt hands slide up her thighs and then run up her hips and across her back, Ty's body once again coming up from underneath and sliding in front of her as his arms encompassed her once again. His head breaking the water right in front of her as he shook his head and took a breath, His swimming skills a tad more advanced than Amy's due to his time in New Port.

His eyes opened, the water streaming in rivulets down his attractive face, catching on his stubble that had now started to make him look more rugged and handsome.

Amy gasped as the water from his sudden appearance surged around her. coming up around her chest and spraying her face as he took a deep breath, his arms now cradling her making her feel safe, pulling her close as her legs returned to wrapped around his torso.

They hung there for a few seconds, Tys eyes blinking away the residue from his sudden submersion as he gave her a smile, his lips parted as he sucked air into his lungs, his eyes on hers as she gently pushed his hair from his face.

The waves swelled around them with the changing of the tide, as Ty chuckled, taking a quick breath as he felt her hand trace along his shoulder and clasp once behind his neck, her hips pulling up slightly as she sat up higher on him, her mouth now only inches from his. Again, they held still, their eyes locked, lost in their own moment as the cool waters of Bondi beach washed away their inhibitions.

Then, as if preordained, they both lent in and kissed each other, no one taking the lead, no one claiming the right. Both taking the moment for what it was and letting it flow between them, the kiss was soft and gentle, and a little salty due to the water around them. Ty broke the connection first, giving her a smile and taking a breath, his tongue running along his bottom lip as he shook his head again.

"what happened to…." He breathed, his hand reaching up to pull a wet strand of hair from Amy's face,

"hey, you kissed me too, "Amy defended, her hand also wiping the excess water from his brow.

"no no, "he grinned, leaning in and pecking her lips again, his smile intoxicating, "that was all you"

Amy slapped Ty's chest playfully as she dropped her mouth in animated shock "Oh really, all me, and what did you call that then, what you did just then, "

"what?" He smiled, bracing them for another wave that rolled over his shoulders, "you mean this, " he kissed her again, short and sweet, pulling back as she took a breath,

"yes, that!" Amy grinned, returning his kiss with as much enthusiasm as he had given his. , her lips soft against Tys as he smiled and chuckled at her attempt to play him at his own game.

"exactly "he replied, locking onto her mouth again, this time, letting his tongue brush her teeth, "precisely that"

"Oh, well, "Amy smiled, her eyes now locked to his "I stand corrected, that, was definitely all me" And with that she pressed her self-closer again, going with the playfulness and letting her mouth find his once more. This time, however, Amy upped the ante, her tongue finding his and pulling the kiss past innocent and into passionate, she could feel the cool water lapping around them as TY suddenly lost his bearings and they dipped into the water more, her attentions distracting him from treading water and keeping them afloat.

He pulled back, giving her a {hey that's not fair!} glance and regained control, one arm letting go of her as he looked back towards the shore, "hold on ok, we've drifted a bit, "

Amy looked back at the shore, seeing how far they had gone out while they had been distracted. Her legs suddenly tightening around his hips as a look of concern flickered through her cool blue eyes.

"Hey, its ok, just hold on, I'll take us back in, "TY soothed, His arm holding her close as he started to gently swim them back towards the shoreline. Before long, Ty's feet hit the sand, his toes digging in and securing his footing, he released his hold on Amy as she also felt the sand between her toes. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"my hero" she smiled, As Ty laughed and took her hand. Pulling her through the shallows to the water's edge.

They both collapsed onto their towels, taking a breather, the warm sun of the late afternoon drying them off.

"This has been amazing TY, you were so right, we definitely needed this, "Amy said, laying back on her towel and raising one leg, her body glistening as the sun reflected off her wet skin.

TY looked back over his shoulder, seeing Locky still standing on point, looking stoic and surveying the beach. Ty leaned back also, supporting himself with his shoulder as he let his hand wander down Amy's arm. The feeling in his chest still reacting to her being close to him. She did look breathtaking in that tiny dark blue bikini.

"you better be careful Amy, "he whispered, "this Australian sun is pretty brutal, you don't want to burn."

Amy turned her head towards him, her eyes looking up at him as they smiled back down at him.

"you offering to lotion me up Mr. Borden?" she giggled,

"Maybe, "he smiled back, giving her a suggestive grin, His hand tracing playfully down her side, making her squirm.

"we should head back soon, Grandpa will be wondering where we are, "Amy said softly, not wanting her time out with Ty to end either but knowing that the real world was just behind them, waiting for them to rejoin it.

"we've still got time, let's just enjoy this while it lasts hey, "Ty replied, "Im not quite ready to head back to reality just yet."

He leaned down, letting his lips touch hers again, but a shadow that was cast over them made him turn an look in its direction, seeing two girls standing in front of him and Amy as they laid close together on their towels. The girls, probably in their late teens, smiled at him with excitement, there feet bouncing in the soft sand.

"I told you, Leanne, It is him, "One said to the other, she looked over to a group of girls a few meters away, all sitting on towels and beckoned them over.

Amy sat up slowly as more bodies came to stand before them, her hand finding Tys as he looked away, turning his head behind Amy's shoulder, shielding his look of subtle annoyance at the realization he had been recognized.

"It is you isn't it, Your Ty Borden, Lilly Borden's son, "One girl giggled, "we saw you on the TV this morning, you're here because of your dad hey, "

"he died right?" another girl chimed in. "he was found here, on this very beach, it must be soo hard for you, you know to deal with, and well, we just wanted to say we feel for you"

TY rubbed his jaw, his smile fading, the bevy of people, predominately girls was starting to grow, causing him to feel very uncomfortable. His special moment with Amy now ruined.

Amy sat up completely now, and pulled on her top, feeling a little exposed, her eyes seeing phones raised around them, knowing that people were taking advantage of Ty's notoriety and that soon more images would be splattered across the internet and alike,

"Look, "Amy said, sitting up on her knees, as She saw Ty drop his head, he hadn't really engaged, and she could see he wasn't happy about the intrusion. "Ty was hoping for some time out to relax and just regroup, you all saw the stories Im sure, about his father so Im asking you, if you would give him, give us a day, just to enjoy your beach and your beautiful sunshine, Im sure you all know what it's like to lose a loved one or family member, be it a parent of a sibling, or even a partner, So, Im hoping you will allow Ty some time to just breathe and find some peace"

The crowd looked at Amy, hearing her words, and Amy noticed some of the girls nodding in understanding. Tys eyes now were also on Amy, amazed at her ability to reason with people and make them see sense,

"Hey, its Amy right, you're his girlfriend," one of the onlookers said,

"Um …." Amy stammered, a little taken aback as to what to say, she looked at Ty who gave her a gentle smile,

"yes, she is, "he replied, now getting to his feet and pulling Amy gently up beside him, his arm around her waist,

Ty grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, hearing the girls giggle and sigh as he did, he looked away bashfully, his head now low behind Amy's, As she saw his shy smile and felt him slide closer to her side.

"could we maybe get a few shots, I know you want to be left alone, and we get that, but could we, just one I promise we will leave you alone if you say yes" The girls smiled expectantly at Amy and then looked at Ty who still looked a little unsure, although, his smile caressing the corners of his mouth.

"Um, Yeah, ok, "Amy said happily, "But just one ok, then we really must be going"

The crowd all started chatting and the two original girls came forward, Amy stepping back, giving them room, thinking that the photos would be with TY, who reluctantly offered his arm to one of the girls to slide under. But the other looked at Amy and gave her a smile as well, "hey you too, can we have it with the both of you"

Amy looked at Ty who chuckled and offered her his other arm which she quickly slid under it, the last girl then sliding in next to Amy and handing her phone to an onlooker,

"ok, big smiles, "Ty said softly, putting on his best plastic smile and watching the phones raise around him. Knowing that the internet was soon to be awash with images of him and Amy and their new relationship status.

Locky gently pushed through the growling crowd, allowing a few more shots to be taken, Ty and Amy allowing other people, mostly girls to come forward for the photo opp, the public appreciating Tys accommodation of their requests, most of them hugging him and offering their condolences for his loss, his smile was soft and held a slight hint of humbleness as he let them have their 5 mins of fame at his expense.

"Ok people, that's it for today, Im going to have to ask you all now to give Ty and Amy some space, and move along " Locky called out loudly, the Bondi lifeguards assisting as well to move some of the growing crowds further down the beach.

Ty posed for a last shot, this one of just him and Amy as he gave her a hug, the young girl smiling broadly as she went to walk away, turning back at the last minute and capturing the image of the day, when Ty leaned in and Kissed Amy on the lips, this time, holding the contact, for that little longer than new love.

Amy looked up at him, a little breathless by his forwardness, her eyes filled with questions and amazement.

"well, I thought I'd give them something to talk about since we will be married and having a child by the close of the week anyways. "

Amy chuckled, knowing how easily Tys life and public image did get blown out of proportion. Remembering the clinic incident in Hudson.

Ok, Ty, Amy, I think we might have to call it a day, this crowd is only going to get larger as they realize you're here "Locky said calmly , helping them collect their towels and belongings and give one last wave as they walked back up the beach towards the now waiting sedan that had pulled up to collect them.

It wasn't long until they were safe inside, Amy curled up to Ty's side as the car pulled away from the shore, the people all standing in the car park watching them leave.

* * *

"so, how was the beach?" Jack asked, looking up from his newspaper, he had spent the afternoon enjoying the peace a quiet of the suite.

"It was amazing Grandpa, the water was so beautiful and clear, and the sand, it was soft and,,,,,,,,,"

Amy blurted, seeing Ty give her a wry smile as he followed her inside.

"so you had fun," Jack surmised, giving her a happy smile, "what about you Ty, ?"

"Yeah, it was nice, I've missed swimming actually, so it reminded me of New Port a bit"

"well Im going to go and have a shower, and clean up, "Amy said quickly, giving Ty a knowing smile as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Ty watched her go, and then walked over to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and poured himself some water, the salt spray making him rather thirsty,

"you sure it all went well, "Jack asked again, his eyes on Ty as he finished his drink.

"yes, Jack, it did, apart from the forced photo op once they recognized me, it was a lot of fun. I suppose I was a bit silly in thinking no one would notice me on a public beach"

"well, that face of yours was all over the TV this morning, that interview would have been seen far and wide,"

TY nodded, conceding that it was probably the catalyst to the attention.

"Hey Jack, "Ty asked, coming over to the older cowboy and sitting down for a moment, "can I ask a favor, "

"shoot, "Jack grinned,

"this is out last night here, I was wondering if you would be ok with me taking Amy out for dinner, " he saw the look on Jacks face, "I'll make sure it's at a safe location, exclusive restaurant, and I'll take Locky with me, as per the security arrangement we agreed on, But I'd like to repay her for all the support she has shown me, I know I've been a little hard to handle the last few days, for both of you, so I'd like to do this, if you ok with it?"

He watched Jack, seeing he was mulling it over,

"and what happens if you get recognized, you ready to deal with that yet again,"

"I'll have Locky to control that, and I promise I'll keep her safe Jack, "TY exclaimed, "I would just like to make this night about her, If you like, you could come too, if that makes you feel any better"

Ty didn't really want Jack as a third wheel, but if that's what it took to get this night out approved, then he was willing to accept it.

"no no, Ty, Im happy to stay in and just catch up on some sleep, that flight tomorrow is going to cause enough issues for me, "Jack replied, "you two go out and have some fun, but you take that bodyguard and stay out of trouble I don't want to see my granddaughters pretty face splashed across all those trashy magazines again ok"

"No worries at all Jack, where I intend to go, it's rather exclusive, so we shouldn't have that problem"

Jack nodded, seeing Ty get up and head to the other bathroom, needing to shower and clean up himself after their afternoon on the beach sand.

Jack took a breath and looked towards the window, the Sydney sun starting to fall, He took a sip of his coffee and smiled to himself, "young love, "he mused, then turned his attention back to his newspaper. Somehow now, the idea of Ty and Amy together didn't concern him as much as it had in the beginning.

to be continued


	26. The Prodigal Son Chapter 26

_**A/N:Sorry for the wait guys, life got a bit hectic, with birthdays and family dramas to sort out, so i give you this chapter which started as two but i decided since i kept you waiting, id let you have them together. Enjoy, more twists and turns to come.  
**_

 **Chapter 26**

"where are we going, Ty?" Amy asked, excitement filling her eyes as he lead her down the corridor. He loved seeing her so elated. Her blue eyes radiating her desire to know what he was up to.

He stopped at the elevator, the spring in his step giving away his own enthusiasm.

"Look, I want to do something for you ok, "He said softly, giving her a gentle smile, his hair falling across his brow making her heart flutter somewhat at how handsome he looked.

"ok, so what are we going to do?" Amy asked, feeling a little giddy. He had sprung this impromptu outing on her when she had come back from cleaning up after the beach, told her to put on something casual yet pretty, and not ask too many questions of him. Amy had agreed, intrigued by his conditions but finding a loophole, He didn't say she could as her grandfather, and that was, to his bemusement exactly what she did.

Jack did no more but smile at her, the clerk knocking on the door and bringing in Jacks dinner while Ty came out of the master bedroom, dressed well, yet casually. He had dark jeans, a wide belt and silver buckle, a simple design, of a silver oval with a wolfs claw engraved across the front. Not quite cowboy, but still kind of country, Amy's family and way of life, starting to rub off on him a little.

Amy checked him out, her eyes dancing over the epitome of rugged sexiness that he exuded. White tee, tight and snug against his chest, black over shirt, unbuttoned by three, and leather jacket, also black, with Harley Davidson embellishments on the shoulders and sleeves. His boots, cleaned and now looking like new, set the style, rough and rugged, yet roughish and handsome.

Now standing at the elevator, he gave her the warmest of smiles, his eyes loving her dark blue snug fitting dress that hugged her hips and caressed her curves. It was a simple Navy midi dress featuring short sleeves, bodycon fit, and a Bardot neckline. Which Amy had bought at the boutique yet again at Ty's request. This time, however, paying for it herself, as she frowned on him offering her his credit card yet again.

She looked amazing to Ty, his eyes unable to detach from her and how the dress encapsulated her feminine form.

"where are we going, Ty?" Amy pushed, Ty, taking her jacket from her arm and putting it around her shoulders,

"somewhere very special ok, "he grinned, "just trust me"

They entered the elevator, arm in arm. Amy still feeling like she was missing out on a joke that she should know the punchline too. But her curiosity rose even higher when Ty hit the up arrow on the panel and not the down.

They rose to the 84th floor, the doors finally opening and Amy taking a quick breath when she saw Locky standing, At Ease, military-style near the large frosted glass doors before them.

"what is this?" Amy whispered, her arm instinctively wrapping around Tys, her face filled with wonder.

"well, I wanted to take you out, to say thank you for everything you've done and put up with, well mostly me in that retrospect, since we came here, " Locky took a step back, nodding gently and giving Amy and approving nod for her attire.

"Ty you didn't need….." Amy stammered, feeling a little overwhelmed,

"no, "He said, "none of that ok, you deserve this, and so do I,

He gave a quick cuddle as he walked towards the doors, Locky opening them before the couple as they stepped inside.

"Oh, MY "Amy breathed,

"This is Highlight 84, an exclusive dining floor and club for, well the select few people in the know." Ty said, "my dad used to use it all the time to entertain his ….. "Ty stopped, then decided to not go down that road right at that moment "his clients, it gave him a secure place to talk and interact without the media hype and interruptions."

"it's beautiful, I ….. I feel like …urh, "Amy didn't know what to say. The room was set out with no more than 20 tables, each a fair distance from the other, surrounding a large open polished wood dance floor. There were fairly lights adoring the borders of the large wall height glass windows, giving the room a soft low lit glow and ambiance. There was a mini grand piano in one corner of the elegant space, with soft plush couches behind it, giving patrons a place to sit and enjoy the melodies that came from the ivory and ebony keys.

Although the room was very upmarket, it held a feeling of comfort and relaxation, with many nooks and crannies around the area where one could simply curl up and escape from the rigors of being in the public eye.

Ty guided Amy, his hand around hers as he lead her towards the rear of the room, going through a set of frosted glass doors into a sperate area where Ty stepped through a veil of long white curtains into a more modern, yet chic sub-room. This part of the private restaurant still had a stunning view but gave the visitor a feeling of being in the clouds as all walls where transparent. Again, there were tables, but only 5 or so, and a few scattered white leather occasional chairs littered the corners of a smaller but lacquered black dance floor. Neon lights illuminated the rear wall, where there was a colorful display of bottles and decanters behind a well-stocked and modern set bar.

Ty guided Amy to a table, the room only having 4 other couples in residence at the time, giving them some well-deserved privacy. No one stared or gave them shuttered looks, for this was a place where those who were hounded got to unwind and relax without the constant annoyance and of the public's ever-present watchful eyes.

He helped her sit down then took his place opposite her hoping she liked the venue and the ambiance.

"this is very exclusive Ty, I feel like one of those bouncers over there is going to come and escort me out of here any second."

"why?" Ty grinned,

"because, you know, I'm not like you, Im…Im just me, the public doesn't care about little old me "Amy felt her cheeks flush as Ty chuckled at her, she was very adorable when she was insecure.

"you have just as much right to be here as I do Amy, "he said, clicking his finger to a waiter and getting his attention.

"seven and seven thanks," Ty said, then looked at Amy for her order?

"Um, erh, just a ….." Amy didn't know what to say, she didn't want to look like a silly school girl and simply order a soda pop, but Amy wasn't big on alcohol either. Choosing in most cases not to drink.

"a Lemon, lime, and bitters for the lady " Ty continued, giving her a soft smile.

The waiter disappeared, and Amy felt her cheeks flush, seeing what Ty had done for her nervousness and appreciating it.

"this is amazing Ty, how did you know this place was here?" Amy asked,

Ty gave her a sideways smile, and rubbed his chin, "like I said, My father stayed at this hotel all the time, It seems he got to know Sydney quite well while I was in New Port, so …. All I did was ask the concierge and he told me of this humble establishment."

"this is far from humble Ty, "Amy voiced, looking at the beautiful setting, the almost 360 views was breathtaking from that high up.

"you didn't need to do this TY, honestly, "Amy continued, seeing him lean back into his chair, his eyes still watching her intently.

"yes I did, "he replied, "I wanted to thank you for being here, and for …." He suddenly became awkward, aware his sincerity was once again on display. "order anything you want ok, please, "

"But, "Amy looked at the small menu card before her, the food sounded amazing, but she couldn't help noticing that there were no listed prices.

"Please, Amy, anything, is fine," Ty grinned, "it's on my Dad ok"

Amy looked up at her escort for the evening, seeing something else at play in his eyes. He had been fine all afternoon, but something had shifted from the moment they left the apartment.

The waiter came over to them again, a young man, dressed in black, with a middle eastern appearance.

"You two ready to order? "He smiled, notepad in hand.

"Um yeah, I'll have the barramundi burger with a side of your um…" Ty stopped looking at the menu "plank chips?" he sounded unsure.

The waiter smiled at him and wrote on his tablet, "really thick fries" he explained,

"oh ok, sounds good to me," Ty grinned, he looked over at Amy who still looked unsure

"what do you suggest?" she asked the man standing beside her, "they all sound wonderful"

"Well, the Fregola ai Frutti di Mare is amazing if you like seafood," he replied, "sensational handmade pasta with cuttlefish, prawns, calamari, mussels, tomato, and a bottarga crumble"

"ok, I'll have that" Amy agreed, it sounded different and since Sydney was known for its amazing cuisine she was keen to try something new.

He again tapped his tablet and left them be, Amy's eyes returning to Tys as his were off on the horizon.

"Ty, "She said, seeing the look in his emerald eyes, something was on his mind. This was not the same Ty that had played with her in the Bondi waves only hours before.

"you seem like you need to say something" she pushed, hoping to get him to open up.

Ty took a slow breath, his chest heaving slightly as he let his eyes flash back to her, the smile still there, but tempered. "It's nothing Amy, really, let's just enjoy our food, and let this last night be a good thing hey, "

She could see he really wanted to placate her, stop her from prying, but Amy wasn't known for taking simple ques like that. Or allowing people to hold back when it was obvious they had something to say.

"its tomorrow isn't it," She said slowly, giving him a lead-in, "you're worried about going home, and what it means"

Ty dropped his gaze, his hand rubbing his forehead, "partly, I won't lie, tomorrow is on my mind, but that's not all of it, "

"Ty, "Amy pushed again, her hand touching his, "I'm here, I'm listening"

He opened his mouth and let his breath push past his teeth, seeing she wasn't going to let it go, "when you were getting ready to go out tonight, I got a call, and "

"who from?"

"Thomas actually, He was filling me in on the funeral plans he had set up at Lucky. "Ty said quietly.

"Oh, ok, so when is it, have they decided on a day?"

"yeah, Next Wednesday, The funeral home should have ..d….the ….the remains by then so there's no reason to drag this out any further. "

"So, you'll fly down to Montana or?" Amy asked, unsure of his plans past returning to Hudson with her the next day"

"Thomas said he would send the company jet, so "ill probably just wait till Tuesday and then head down" His eyes looked sad again, Amy seeing the pain of his father loss behind his stillness.

"Grandpa and I would like to send some flowers if that's ok with you?" Amy said softly

Ty nodded, accepting the sentiment, "thank you that would be nice, "

They sat in silence for a little while, when the waiter brought over their drinks, Ty quickly taking a swig of his and taking the edge of his emotions.

"Amy, "he finally said, his eyes on his glass as he ran his finger around the rim, "would you…come to the funeral with me?"

Silence again, Amy's eyes misting slightly at his request, this was the first time he had asked for her support.

"of course, "she replied, "I was going to offer, but I didn't know if it was what you wanted and I…."

"its what I want, "was his reply, his eyes still on his glass.

Amy squeezed his hand, showing him, she would once again be by his side.

"have you thought about what you're going to do once this is all over?" she asked,

Ty smiled, and looked out the window again, "not really, it's all rather surreal, "

Amy chewed her lip, she had a burning question on the tip of her tongue that she so wanted to be answered but she was unsure if this was the time or place.

Ty looked over at her, and saw the questioning look, knowing she was holding something in, "just ask ok, whatever it is that Is nipping at you, I can't answer you if you don't tell me what it is"

Amy took a breath, "ok, I am just wondering if you have decided if you're going to stay at Heartland or, now that the Lucky Ranches and your father's businesses fall to you if you're going to go and…" she stopped, the thought too painful to imagine,

"Honestly, I don't know, I was never interested in dad's business ventures, and I don't know what he's actually left to me and won't until after the reading of the will. "he paused, "There's also all these legalities dad put in place, with me being under 21, the board of directors will step in I suppose, and hold most of the business titles and management until they deem me old enough to handle it all, not that I want to handle it, because I don't, I love the ranches and the horses and all, but the business side, and all the wheeling and dealing he did, that's just not me,"

"it's your legacy Ty, you are his only son, "Amy pointed out,

"Yeah, I know, "he agreed, "but he's technically still married to mom, so who knows how this will work"

Amy considered his words, he was right, Lilly and Brad were separated, but not divorced. Making Lilly a beneficiary in this most likely as well. There was also the issue with the family trust, the one that Lilly and Brad had set up for Ty once he turned 21. Jack still held third party signatory on that, meaning Lilly and Jack were the residing powers over the family fortune. This money was not only Brads but Lilly s too. A Joint fund they had built over the years to secure the foundation and longevity of their child and family name. They had tried for another child, but Lilly had miscarried. And after that devastation, she and Brad had decided that Ty, being their sole son and heir, would grow up to be an only child.

Brads distance with Ty had grown after the loss of his second child, another boy, and possibly the one his hopes for excellence had fallen upon after he had lost faith in Tys ability to follow his demands for perfection.

"so, you think that Brad left some to your mom too," She asked,

"possibly, I don't know, mom never showed interest in ranching or horses. She was a starlet; her life was the movies and castings and high-end life. She never liked it in Montana, not after her career started to climb"

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough hey, "Amy turned to look at the dance floor, the spotlights had turned on in different colors and were moving across the black surface, making patterns on the tiles.

"I suppose I will. "Ty agreed, "Thomas said Jack I'll have to attend, as my advocate, unless he signs Thomas over as the signatory wants "

"Do you want him to do that?" Amy asked Ty, her face a little confused, Jack had told her about Thomas push to make him relinquish his hold on the advocacy. And how Jack had refused. Not wanting to break his promise to Brad to keep Ty safe and protected.

"Thomas said it might be easier, that way all the money is in one place, you know, handled by one team. "he stopped, unsure if what he had been told was the right or best thing to do. He had always respected Thomas, but after seeing those emails and hearing what Jack had said about how he had pushed him, he wasn't sure who to believe anymore, "I'll still have my survival fund, you know the money I get to live on, but the rest will be trusted until Im older, Maybe that's best, maybe Mom and Thomas should be the ones to handle dads affairs. "

"Ty, please don't make any rash decisions yet ok, this is all so confusing and I don't know I anyone is really telling you the full story. "Amy squeezed his hands, seeing the confusion in his eyes, "there's no rush, you have time to think this through, maybe get an outside opinion, from a different source, like a separate law firm or…."

Ty nodded, conceding that may be a good idea. He did have a lot of people pushing him to make a decision, He had no idea what his father had intended for him. Maybe he cut him off, maybe he finally decided he wasn't worth wasting his money and fortune on. This conversation could all be for nothing and after the reading, he may find he is nothing more than an unemployed penniless bum, with no aspirations or plans for the future.

The waiter brought over their meals, Ty's burger looked enticing, and they both enjoyed the plank chips, not ever having them before. Amy's pasta, well, it lived up to its reputation and she was now very much a lover of seafood or any description.

They ate and talked, enjoying their meal and each other, neither allowing the conversation to get too deep or pointed. Choosing lighter topics such as their afternoon at the beach, or the way Jack was well and truly over his Australian adventure.

As the night wore on, Amy noticed other couples, young in age mostly enter the dining room, some she recognized as influential people, or from magazines, others just seemed to be wealthy young adults, the influential youth that lived in the world of high society of financial wealth, Some were Australian, which Amy found interesting, One being a young pretty girl with a rather down to earth yet public personality. Others were obvious international guests, either holidaying in the beautiful city or seeking some time away from their parents or family while they handled their business abroad.

They had orange chocolate soufflé for dessert, Amy opting to share one serve as she didn't think she had enough room for one of her own. She did, however, cause TY to shake his head in disbelief when she all but consumed the serving that sat before him, starting off as simply wanting a taste.

The music had started to play when they finished their second round of drinks. Ty changing to a whiskey and coke, and Amy staying with her new favorite LLB.

Amy heard a familiar song and started tapping her foot to the beat, Ty noticed her movements and after sculling, the remainder of his drink offered her his hand.

"you want to dance?" he asked, his smile electric, the whiskey burning the back of his throat. He had remained in control, not allowing the drink to take him. Wanting to enjoy the night and not simply sleepwalk through it.

Amy gave him a huge smile at the idea and accepted his hand, going with him as he spun her under his arm as they headed to the large dance floor, where other guests had already started to dance the night away.

He slid his arm around her waist as she spun back to him, his body coming into contact with hers as he pulled her arms up so they cradled his neck.

"you look amazing in that dress" he whispered into her ear "that one is definitely a keeper"

Amy giggled and let her body move with his to the music, the medium tempo number not needing too much energy to keep up with.

They danced and enjoyed the contact, Ty's arms sliding around her as the music changed to something faster, where others around them began to bop along to the beat, TY was behind her now, his hands on her hips, his head on her shoulder, his lips brushing her ear as they danced. Making Amy tingle right down to her toes.

This time though there was no worry of cameras and shutterbugs, no panic over who might be watching, the safety of the location giving them both a respite from constantly being invaded by public attention.

Amy took a seat at the table, taking a well-deserved sip of her drink as Ty excused himself to go to the bathroom. She watched him disappear amongst the now many patrons. Seeing him acknowledge some young man who recognized him in passing.

* * *

Once out of Amy's eyeshot, Ty moved down the corridor towards the men's room his mind miles away.

He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and checked his messages, seeing one missed call.

He hit redial and pushed the phone to his ear. Hello, "

"Ty? Is ….is that you?"

"Mom?" Ty said softly, his voice rising, he had recognized the number, but was fully expecting Wade to answer the call,

"oh TY, are you ok, I've been seeing all these stories about you and that you're in Australia. I was so worried you were caught up in the middle of all this,"

Ty looked at a couple who walked past him, trying to keep his conversation quiet, "Mom, caught up in what?"

"Oh Ty, I just need to know that you're ok, you are yes, please tell me you are," she didn't seem to hear him and Ty noticed the slur in her tone.

"your drinking aren't you," he said flatly,

The line was quiet, and he knew the answer to be affirmative.

"for Christ sakes mom, "he breathed, "the only time you actually pick up your phone and your drunk!"

"it's not like that Ty, it's just been hard, the news of your father and well, then there's …..I have no idea what I should do now, "

"what are you talking about?" Ty pushed, "what happened ?"

"I …. He's gone, I told him to get out, I won't have him treat you like that, it's your right, it's supposed to be for you!"

Ty's heart was racing, he tried to put together what his mother was saying, but struggled to know how much of it was the vodka talking instead of her.

"Who is gone? You mean dad?" Ty asked, "are you talking about dad?"

"no, TY, No, I told him to leave, Im talking about your stepfather, Wade, "she finally blurted, "I left him, he's gone, I sent him away "

Ty's mind was reeling, she finally did it, after all the beatings and the fights and the mental anguish, She had finally stood up and said no more, he couldn't believe it,

"you left Wade? Are you serious? really?" He asked, feeling like this was a dream.

"yes, I left him, I told him I wouldn't allow him to take what was rightfully yours." she replied, her voice a little shaky but triumphant

"what are you saying MOM, " Ty breathed down the phone, not following her comments, confusion filling his eyes,

"Wade wanted me to give him authority of the trust, he said he could help me manage it, and that he would be your advocate from now on, " she paused, her voice shaking , "I couldn't allow him to have that kind of power, not over the money we, Brad and I set up for you, "

"I ….I don't …. Are you saying Wade made a play for the trust? , "Ty asked, his head still trying to wrap around what his mother was saying.

"he said he was trying to help, make it easier for me, but I couldn't just,,,,, I promised Brad I'd, So I came home, and I'm… you know, It's hard, especially on my own"

"Your home?" he exclaimed, "where, Montana? "

"no Ty, I'm home in California, Im back in New Port, "She stopped, sounding a little deflated, "I didn't get the part, they said they were after someone younger"

"I'm sorry mom, " Ty dropped his tone, fearing it was only a matter of time before Wade resurfaced.

He knew to well he wouldn't give up on his control of Lilly that easily.

"are you coming to Montana, for the funeral or,,,?" he pushed, "you need to be there mom"

"I don't know Ty, It's just so hard, I … I can't say goodbye not like this, not to Brad, he….I loved him"

"well you sure had a funny way of showing it!" he retaliated, and then instantly regretted it when he heard her sob. "look Im sorry ok, But the funeral is on Wednesday. You have to come for that at least"

"I …I…TY I just don't think I can, it's too hard to face, with the media being there, his death is a circus already. They will swarm me and want answers, I can't handle that alone, "

"Mom! You won't be alone!" he growled, not believing what he was hearing, "I'll be with you, we can face it together, "

"Ty, I….. just don't know, " She said in a defeated tone, "I will try ok but I can't say for sure I will be able to face it. it's very hard for me you have to understand that,"

"Come on!, it's your fucking husband's service!, you have to come, what am I supposed to do when they when they ask me where you are!. Don't you think it will look really bad if you don't turn up to your own husbands funeral" he took a shaky breath, his heart thumping in his chest, "what about me huh? What about what I have to face, alone! you're supposed to be there for me!" he shut his eyes, forcing the tears and pain away, for once again not having the support others took for granted. " you're my, y mom goddammit"

"Don't yell at me Ty! I'll think about it, ok Ty Ty, I just…." Lilly relented, her voice now hardly audible.

"what's there to think about MOM, Its dad! it's your husband!" Ty's voice had a quaver in it now too, his eyes a steely green as he heard his mom falter yet again,

* * *

"what the hell is going on Thomas!"

"it's ok, he's coming back tomorrow and will be in Montana by Wednesday, I'll sort it then. Trust me it will all be ok,"

"ok, ? are you serious? None of this is ok, by now that signatory should have been transferred and Ty should be looking to you for council,"

"he is I spoke to him today, he seems pliable and willing to do it my way,"

"he better be Thomas, otherwise I'll have to intervene and you know I have no time for that rich brat, " the voice grew agitated, "you either fix this or Ill handle it myself, "

"Im on it, leave it to me, He's a good kid, let me work It ok"

"you better be, I don't want him pushing us anymore, that stunt with the interview and those emails, sending us a warning , "the voice hardened somewhat as he went on" do you know how hard it was for me to explain any of that, the boss was ropeable, he looked at that email over and over"

"He's hurting, but I'll sort it, he trusts me "

"you've got one last chance, just shut him up and make sure he's at that reading ok, Once we have that sorted, it's all systems go.."

"he's not a threat ok, the boss has to see that, "Thomas was worried now, the tone of this whole thing had changed since Ty became a challenge to control. He liked Ty in his own twisted way, and this was now starting to look like, the young Borden might not be a safe as he originally thought he would be when all this begun.

"the boss isn't convinced of that Thomas, and neither am I, he's caused more problems than he's worth. just sort this out, I'll be on touch" the line went dead.

* * *

"is it done?" his eyes watched the metropolis below him go about its day, the smog filling the sky around his large window.

"Um no sir, we are still working it, "the other said, he looked nervous as he stood next to the large black high gloss finished desktop.

"you said you would fix this," the other said in a steely voice, his words slow and full of menace "and yet, it's still not fixed"

"Sir, look, Thomas promises he's got this at hand, "

"he said that before, and still I see his face taunting us, sending us messages that he knows we can understand. "

"he's fiery boss, seems we underestimated him" the man looked strained, his superior still not turning to look at him.

"he's a Borden, " the other sated, his dark hair slicked back tightly, with only a few tailored strands falling across his smooth pale brow. "I suppose I should be proud, he's got more guts than his father ever did"

There was a silence that fell between them, The subordinate not knowing what to say.

"tell me about Lilly? "

"she's struggling, I have to tread carefully if I push too hard, I'll lose my advantage, shes already bucking me for keeping her away from him"

"did she sign?"

"Um no, not yet, she's back in New Port, she needs time to think, well that's what she said anyways,"

"don't let her think too much, "the tall slender man said his hand now pulling a thin boutique cigar out of his top pocket, he sniffed it and then snapped the end off with a clipper,

"I get it, I'll be back by her side before she can get too comfortable,"

"keep them apart, " He slowly turned, his expensive black suit cutting an elegant picture as he stepped away from the window and lit his cigar, "they are weak when they are apart,"

"Yes boss, I just need a little more time, "

Silence fell again through the cool air of the luxury office. "you have till Wednesday, Wade, "his eyes narrowing as the threat hit home, "if it's not sorted by the close of that funeral, I take this over – do you understand,?"

"yes Boss, I hear you, Wednesday, I'll get it done" Wade turned and left the room, concern, and fear in his dull eyes as he pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed it roughly to his ear, "hi, Id like to book a flight to California, ?"

* * *

"well, you took your time," Amy smiled, as Ty came back towards their table, he looked pale and slightly agitated as he sat down. His hand shooting up straight to get the barman's attention, signaling for another drink.

"Are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost," Amy pushed, worry filling her eyes now.

"I kinda just spoke to one actually," Ty muttered, pushing a few bills into the waiter's hand as another glass of cola and whiskey was placed before him. He picked up the tumbler and nearly skulled the entire contents, Amy grabbed his hand to stop him, her face now very worried.

"what going on Ty?"

Ty took a breath, wiped his whiskey flavored lips and let his green eyes locked to hers. "my mom just called"

Amy's mouth dropped and the words that she wanted to say floated away from her, She had no clue as to what to do with that information.

"is she ok?" Amy whispered, seeing now why he was so rattled,

"um, yeah, er, No, I have no clue, she sounds upset and like her world is over, but then with the next breath she's telling me she's doing ok," He rubbed his face, the strain showing "She said she left him"

"who?" Amy gasped, "that guy, the one she was living with."

"Yeah, Wade, she said she left him because he was trying to get her to sign her notoriety to the trust over to him"

Amy didn't know how to process what Ty was saying, there was a bargement of questions that attacked her mind now.

"he wanted control of your trust? Like Thomas wanted Jacks advocacy. "she mused. "you don't think they are, ?"

"I don't know Amy, I have no clue anymore, every time I take a step forward, I get dragged back with more questions that no one can or want to answer," Ty berated, looking frustrated as he picked up his drink again, leaving it empty in his wake. He was just a confused as Amy was.

"where is she?" Amy asked,

"she's back in New Port, " Ty explained,

"But she's coming to Montana right for the funeral?" Amy pushed, seeing Tys lip curl as he tried to process the information that was jetting around his skull.

"I have no clue, Amy, she wouldn't say, "he growled, then dropped his eyes, knowing he shouldn't be taking his frustrations out on her, the only person who he could truly rely on. "she thinks it will be too hard, she doesn't want to face it alone, "he rolled his eyes, "apparently "

"But …you'll be there, and,,," Amy was perplexed by his mother's reasoning, she couldn't fathom how she wouldn't want to be by her son's side, to help him face the final goodbye to his father. She knew Ty's family was dysfunctional, but she had hoped, that at least this kind of tragedy who bring them back together.

Ty rubbed his face, the hurt and rejection just simmering under the surface "I know, but …what can ya do" he shut his eyes and tried to focus, pushing a fake smile onto his face as he let his eyes meet hers, "lets just drop it ok, I wanted tonight to be about you, not my fucking nightmare of a family"

Amy sucked in a quick breath, hearing the anger in his words and knowing Ty only swore when he was riled up. "Ty, maybe you should talk to. Her… and,,," she tried to placate him, desperate to pull him back from the edge,

"Amy, please, I said just drop it ok, "he warned, "let's just enjoy our night and …."

He rubbed his face. Trying to maintain control, but he could feel the tidal wave overtaking him. He looked around the room. People having fun with their significant other, eating, drinking, dancing. He was envious, why couldn't he have that, why couldn't he spend one night without it all turning to crap around him.

He gave the waiter a placated nod when he deposited another drink before him, his fingers slid around the glass and were about to let it rest on his lips when he felt resistance on his arm. His eyes locked to his beautiful companion. Seeing her worried expression.

"Ty, maybe you should slow down, " she said in the softest of whispers, "that isn't going to make you feel any better"

Amy's blue eyes were on the glass, noting it was whiskey, neat now, with no mixer.

Ty watched her, his eyes the darkest of greens she had seen in a long time. They narrowed slightly as his other hand freed her fingers, gently from his arm, allowing him to skull the amber fluid in one gulp, his lip curling as it burnt his throat, making him exhale in its wake.

"lets dance, "he said quickly, his face still filled with contempt, but wanting to rescue their evening. He stood up, straightened himself up a little and held out his hand to her, Seeing Amy looking up at him warily.

"Ty, maybe we should go, "she offered, giving him a way out, "we can get some coffee in the apartment and talk this through"

An awkward silence fell between them, as the song changed to a slower number, Ty bouncing slightly on his toes, trying to reign in his frustration that once again his perfect night was being ruined.

He lent down to her, his hand still outstretched, hoping she would take the offer, needing her to take the offer. "I don't want to talk Amy, I want to dance, please, can you just …" he held his tongue, knowing the alcohol was playing with his emotions. He didn't want to say anything to hurt her, but if she kept pushing him, he didn't think he would be able to hold it back, "please, dance with me" he warned again, softening his voice and trying to show her his calmer side.

Amy stood up, taking his hand, hearing the warning, but knowing he was a time bomb waiting to go off in his present mood. She knew Ty had trouble expressing himself without letting his temper get the better of him. He had scars from his past that she knew affected how he reacted when he was pushed. Amy was also very aware that he used alcohol as a diffuser, it numbed his mind and took the pain away. It distorted the threat that faced him. Making it easier to simply ignore the feelings and bury them under the haze that filled his mind.

He walked her to the dance floor, his hand slipping around her waist and pulling her close, the music slow and alluring as Amy put her hands around his neck. She knew in her heart she was safe with him, even when he was buzzed. But his pain over his family and the damage he carried inside, was always just under the surface. The alcohol only blanketed it, helped him not face it. But she knew, it didn't ever make it go away.

They danced, Amy feeling his head on her shoulder, knowing he wanted comfort, for once again he felt rejected by the one woman in his life that should never make him feel so lost and unloved. She ran her hand through his hair, trying to show him, that she was there, she was his lifeline. Feeling him slightly relax as the song continued around them.

He turned her, moving across the dance floor, his hands on her waist, as he pulled her closer again, his body now in Contact with hers, Amy could hear his heart beating, feel his hips in line with hers. His hands splayed across her lower back, just above her behind.

Ty nuzzled in again, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered to her, "I'm sorry, "

Amy shut her eyes, feeling the slight tremble that ran through him, and hearing his plea, he was seeking reassurance and forgiveness for his actions. The anger he felt inside, was not at her, it never was.

Amy let her hand walk down his ear and along his jaw, pulling his face up to look at hers. Once she had his eyes locked, she reached up and kissed him, the sour whiskey biting her tongue as he stole what comfort he could from her.

The kiss lasted the rest of the song, the tempo changing slightly causing them to break apart. Ty gave her a soft smile, receiving her message and appreciating her ability to always pull him back from the brink.

"Hey, you mind If I cut in," a very Australian voice said, causing Ty to turn slightly, his eyes now on a tall, good-looking sandy-haired young man, around his own age standing just to the side of him.

Amy blushed and looked away, her hand still very much attached to her date.

"come on mate, she's too pretty to just be here for you" the cocky young bull quipped, Amy watching Tys shoulders square slightly at the comment.

"Um, look, we were just about to leave anyway so, thank you but I think I'll pa…" Amy cut in, giving Ty's arm a gentle tug, bringing his attention back to her and off of the interloper.

"babe, its customary here in Aus, that if someone asks you for a dance, you show some courtesy and accept " the young man pushed, his eyes walking over Amy and making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"back off ok MATE" Ty growled, his body now moving and standing before Amy, blocking this young arrogant annoyance from getting near her.

"what's that,? American? No, no, that twang is, arh, Canadian" he laughed, "I should have pegged it, frosty up there isn't it"

Ty moved again, his stance changing as his feet squared off now too, His arm was still back to Amy, his hand holding hers, But Amy could see this was escalating past a simple dance request.

The young man's dance partner, a pretty, heavily made-up girl, in a tight sequined dress, that covered just enough of her body to make it decent attire. Smiled at her dance partner, her red nails running over his shoulder. Her eyes then moved to Ty who she looked up and down, appreciating his image when suddenly a looked of recognition flashed across her face.

"your him, the guy in the mags, on the TV, "she grinned, looking past him to Amy who she quickly disregarded "Hey, Ben, it is, its that guy on the TV, the one whose father just kicked it"

Ben, the son of a very wealthy land Mogal in Melbourne, in Sydney with his father for a few days, looked at Ty and then cocked an eyebrow, releasing his date was right,

"that explains it, "he grinned, "I just thought he was an out of town jerk, "

Ty stepped forward again, his temper now bubbling uncontrollably under the surface. Amy pulling again on his arm, getting his attention.

"Ty let's just go, ok, "She said clearly, her eyes portraying how much she needed him to trust her and just listen this time. "please"

Tys eyes held hers in his gaze, the fire in the slowly subsiding, Amy's blue eyes always soothed him, even when he was about to lose control. They had the ability to pull him back. She saw him take a breath and twitch his lip. Turning to her and walking away, Amy watching the couple over her shoulder as Ty's arm encircled her waist yet again.

Ben chuckled as he watched them leave the dance floor, his female counterpart now hanging from his side, "Americans, think they own the place, "

"Canadian" she countered, her eyes on Tys behind as they moved further away, Amy now putting her arm around his hip as well "and mmmmh, they breed them fine up there,"

Ben glared at his date, seeing her eyes were still admiring Tys retreating form. "they say he's the heir to the entire family fortune, hundreds of Millions the recon"

"she's wasted on him, "Ben snapped back, grabbing her and spinning her away to the music.

* * *

Back at the table, Amy looked at Ty as he sat across from her, his eyes diverted and looking out at the now dark view below them.

"are you ok?" she asked softly, her hand touching his as he tapped the table with a spoon.

"one night, "he said in a low hiss, "all I wanted was one night, without all this bullshit!"

"Hey, we had a great night, don't let that idiot spoil it, " Amy soothed, "and this afternoon, at the beach, it was amazing"

Tys eyes flicked back to her, she could see how annoyed the interruption had made him. "yeah, amazing until we got accosted by those girls demanding pictures, and now, this jerk, making me square off against him. " his voice was shaking slightly as he turned back to the window.

"Ty, your famous, you're in the public eye, people are going to recognize you no matter where you go, you can't stop that from happening, "

"Im not famous Amy, I'm the brat kid of famous parents, that's my claim to fame, I haven't done anything noteworthy apart from partying and or getting arrested repeatedly to warrant this. that's it, "he took a breath, and pressed his fingers into his eyes, "I never asked for this shit, I hate it, I always have "

Amy squeezed his hand seeing he was just about done. The reality of the trappings of his mothers and fathers life had whittled him down to next to nothing. He was right, he had been born into this life, he hadn't asked for it, he hadn't earned it or fought his way through hard work to achieve it. It had been handed to him on a silver platter, with no instructions on how to live it or survive it.

"let's go hey, "She tried again, "I think we could maybe watch a movie or?"

Ty shook his head, "this was supposed to be for you, I wanted to give you a look at what I ….." he stopped, deflated now, seeing his intentions were once again ruined.

"It's ok Ty, this has been wonderful ok, I've never been to a place like this or had food like that, its just ….wow…. I've had a great time, don't let that guy ruin it ok, " Amy touched his face pulling his eyes to hers again. "why don't we get some more dessert, and then head back, Id like to try one of those orange chocolate things you had?" She gave him a grin and tapped his cleaned plate,

"you ate the last one," he said softly, unable to hide the smile that played in the corner of his mouth,

"well, this one can be yours, "she chuckled, "I'll watch you eat it"

"Amy, who are you kidding, " Ty grinned, his eyebrow raised, "I'll be lucky to even get a taste,"

* * *

"Lilly, Babe, " Wade cooed, his voice thick with sentiment,

"leave me alone Wade, I told you, I won't be forced into,,,," Lilly quavered into the phone, her resolve shaking slightly.

"I understand and I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have pushed you like that, "he took a breath trying to think how to word it to worm his way back into her good graces. "I was just looking out for you, and the kid, it's a huge responsibility for him to bare, and you know Brad sent me to you and him to help out, to make sure you were ok, "

"Brad trusted you Wade, and me, and look what we did, behind his back, we betrayed him!" Lilly's voice shook, her lips quickly touching the wine glass as she took another sip to steady her nerves.

"Lilly, come on, we fell in love, how can that be wrong? Brad knew about us, and he didn't care, trust me, he wanted you to be happy, and you were with me right, We were happy"

"yes, but, you ….. you and Ty… I have to put him first Wade he's my son and I've let him down so many times" She sobbed,

"shhh shhh, I get it, I know Ty and I have had our differences, but I just want to help the kid, honestly, I want to set this right, I've worked with Brad and the advisory panel, I know what Brad had in mind moving forward. I can help him through this once he takes control,"

"I don't know Wade, I don't know what Brad had in store for Ty and the business, he never told me, he just said I needed to abide by his wishes," Lilly walked through the glass doors, her eyes now looking over the infinity pool before her, picturing her son doing laps as he had done many a morning.

"well, the reading is Friday, we can fly in together if you want, see what's in store and take it from there. " Wade chewed his lip. He needed to get back by her side, he couldn't control this if she was going it solo, and without his shielding, Ty could easily persuade her to make the wrong decision.

"I don't know, I told TY I didn't know if I was coming at all, to any of it," she said faintly.

Wade's eyes narrowed, "you've spoken to Ty? "

"yes, just now, he's still in Sydney, he's due back in Canada tomorrow with…. With his father,"

"Look, Im coming to you ok, please Lilly, let me help you through this, let me help Ty" Wade coerced, his tone soft and inviting, knowing Lilly didn't do well on her own.

"I don't know, I told Brad I would do the right thing, make up for all the wrongs I've done, I ….. I can't "

Wade stopped, looking a little worried, "Lilly, when did you speak to Brad?"

There was no reply, "Lilly!, answer me please petal, When did you talk to Brad,?"

"when he first went to Australia, after I told him about Ty and the trouble he was having here, he called me when we were in Hollywood, he asked me to set it right," she said, her head hurting from having to think.

"set what right Lilly, what did he ask you!" Wade was pacing now, he had no idea Brad had contacted her after that initial chat about Ty, this was not good, he was supposed to be keeping her contained and separate from the plan.

"it's done now Wade, I did as he asked, and I'm glad I finally made him happy, "she took the last sip of her drink and wiped her lip, "he died knowing I did the right thing, at least this time anyways"

"Lilly!, what did you do? What did he ask you to do" Wade almost yelled at her, his voice shaking,

"it will all come out at the reading Wade, "she said softly, putting her glass down and pouring another, "Im tired, so I'll see you then ok, "

With that, she let the phone slip from her ear and placed it back on the marble table.

"Dammit!" Wade hissed, he punched his phone and pressed it to his ear "hi, I have a flight booked tomorrow for California, Im wondering if there are any earlier flights. Let's say tonight?"

* * *

The second dessert arrived along with Tys 4th whiskey neat, Amy not happy with the decision but knowing if she pushed him too hard in his current state, the evening was going to end in a place where she was hoping they could avoid.

She shared the dessert with him, more of a way of keeping him connected to her, and under the premise that if he was eating, he wasn't drinking.

"I told you I'd only get a mouthful" he grinned, accepting one more spoonful of the luscious dessert that Amy guided into his lips and on to his mouth,

"hey I'm sharing, "she whined, giving him a cheeky smile, her eyes flickering to his hand as it encircled his tumbler. "I think you should have the rest, "

He shook his head, swallowing the mouthful he already had, feeling a little queasy, orange and chocolate wasn't mixing well with the whiskey.

"No, honestly Amy, its all yours, I couldn't eat another bite," He swallowed again and Amy pushed a glass of water his way, seeing him struggle to clear his mouth of the stickiness.

His green eyes watched her, realizing what she was doing, and took the offering, the water cleaning his mouth as he emptied the glass.

"thank you," he said softly, his expression one of resilience, as his hand still held the whiskey tumbler, his fingers spinning the glass slowly in his grip.

"It's getting late Ty, maybe …"Amy asked again, the effects of the amber fluid were starting to tell in Tys eyes, they seemed glassy and far away, with a very slight hint of defiance running through them.

"you had enough of me already?" he asked, his smile only small, Amy could see there was hidden fear the in the question, like he was testing the waters, knowing their evening hadn't gone as he had planned.

"No, No, you just look, um tired, and we have a big day tomorrow and well…." Amy tried to come up with as many excuses as she could apart from the one that was burning on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to leave so she could get him back to the safety of the apartment, where if he did go over the line, at least he was contained. At least Jack was there as back up,

Ty rubbed his face, his hand sliding into his hair and ruffling it up somewhat as his eyes watched the dance floor. The music had sped up and the floor was pretty crowded now, the night goes and clubbers were in, to party the night away. The A list of international young visitors, and local high society. The premises only available to those who were of wealth or stature or attached to someone who was.

He hated the elitism of it all, but the fact remained, that normal restaurants and clubs, were a minefield for him. He couldn't relax, he couldn't be himself, there were looks and eyes on his every move, cameras snapping his every second, his life constantly under their scrutiny.

At least here, he was among to people who dealt with the same things he did in the public eye. At least in here, they sort of understood what it felt like to never just be able to eat and drink and enjoy being a young 18-year-old male, out for a night of fun.

In those moments, Ty felt as alone as he ever did. Even more so than when he was a small child, playing on the Persian rug in his father's study, plastic horses running around in front of him. His father entertaining his assistant with 'important work' in the other room. Their laughter and giggles ignored by the little boy who lost himself in his make-believe.

Or the times on the movie sets, his mother giving him one last kiss as the nanny pulled him back to the trailer, his hand reaching for her as she waved him on, her attention on the next set of lines she needed to say.

That same little boy who hugged his father's leg, trying desperately to get him to look down at him, as the air attendant pulled him towards the gate. His little hands outstretched as his father, the one he loved and needed, turned his back and pushed his phone to his ear. His assistant waving bye for them as the stewards took him towards the single seat, the coloring books, and the loneliness that was his solo trip to his mother.

That same mother that he hoped to see when he was walked down that runway to the gate, only to find a stern older woman who was his nanny, and a bodyguard as his welcome to his home for the next six months.

Those feelings still haunted him, even at 18, that feeling of abandonment and loss traveled with him where ever he went, it tainted everything he did.

Amy was his salvation, but he still held fears inside that she too, one day would grow weary of him as every other relationship he ever held dear did, and leave. It always ended up that way, no matter how hard he held on. It was always ripped away, leaving him wounded and raw. First his home life, then his mother, stolen by Wade, then his father, and now, here he was again, his heart on his sleeve, letting himself feel for the first time in years. And he knew, it also would, had to blow up in his face.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, pulling his attention back to her, his eyes vacantly staring out at the dance floor, "hey, where did you go?"

He shook his head, the haze of the whisky making everything muted, dulling the pain slightly, He gave her a soft smile, and then picked up his glass, looking at the amber fluid,

"sorry, just thinking, "he mused, "I should stop doing that, It gets me into trouble"

He swirled the liquid around in his glass, transfixed by the way it moved. Amy becoming more and more concerned by his behavior by the second.

"Well, I'm tired, "she announced, deciding to take the lead, her subtle hints didn't seem to be working.

"ok, ok, "Ty finally agreed, as he got to his feet, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of his chair and struggling with it as he pulled it on. She could see he was under the influence with the way he stood and had to use the chair to steady himself.

Amy got up, grabbed her jacket and came to his side, not wanting to make it look like she was supporting him. But knowing they weren't going to make it to the door if she didn't.

Ty gave her a smile and then turned, grabbing his tumbler and gulping down the contents, coughing roughly as it caught his throat, making him hiss with the burn. He then turned back to Amy, gave her a {Im fine} look and wrapped his arm back around her. Amy's scowl of concern crinkling her brow as they skirted the edge of the dance floor.

"Hey! pretty lady!, "the same sandy-hair colored young man called out over the music, grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her from Ty's grasp, he also, now affected by one too many vodka shots. Amy let out a small squeal, her heels slipping as she spun around, her hands grabbing for anything to steady herself from falling, both of them finally landing on Bens shoulders as he took her touch as approval. He pulled her close, and bopped to the music, trying to entice his reluctant partner into returning his moves. Amy pushed back angrily, the music in the middle of the floor seeming louder than what it had been when she was on the edge, the strobe lights making her blink and shield her eyes. Ben gave her a very playful look, dancing before her again, his hands grabbing her hips as Amy once again pulled away.

She tried desperately to find her way out of the throng of bodies and merriment, pushing her way to the edge of the floor, finally stepping off the shiny surface and back onto the floorboards. She scanned the area, not seeing Ty, she had lost sight of him when she had been grabbed. Her blue eyes moved around the people before her, trying to locate him.

"Hey, you're a tease you know that!" Ben said, coming up behind her and taking her arm. Trying once again to pull her back towards the dancing.

"let me GO!" Amy ordered, pulling at her arm, not liking the forcefulness he was exhibiting. It reminded her of another party when another suiter had decided that no didn't mean no. And she didn't want to feel that feeling of helplessness ever again.

"I just want to dance with you, "Ben whined, tugging at her arm again, annoyance filling his eyes at her refusal.

"she said NO!, "Ty growled, finally coming through the crowd and ripping Bens fingers off of Amy's arm, his body now directly in front of her, shielding her from what was to come.

"Fuck off! MATE!" Ben snarled, his lip curling up in aggression at Ty's interference, "this doesn't concern you!"

Ty flew forward, grabbing the young Aussie male by the shirt front and forcibly slamming his chest up against his, his jaw now inches from his target. "touch her again MATE, go on!, I dare you" Ty's voice was rancid with threat as he stood his ground. Amy behind him, trying to pull his attention back to her.

The two medium weights struggled for supremacy on the edge of the dance floor, other party goers now becoming aware of the altercation, with a few of the males in the area trying to intervene.

"hey come on guys, "The waiter said, coming over from the bar area, his dark eyes filled with worry over the escalation. "lets just back off and have a good night hey"

"Yeah, you Canadian dick!, Fuck off back to your maple leaves hey!" Ben jived at Ty, "and take ya little tartlet with ya, "

Ty gave his Australian counterpart an almighty shove, letting go of his shirt as he did, sending Ben stumbling back into the crowd,

"Ty Please! Let's just go!" Amy yelled, pulling his arm, her voice filled with panic now, causing Ty to monetarily lose focus on his adversary and turn back to check she was ok.

That moment, when his eyes left Bens vicinity gave the sandy-haired aggressor his opening, he pulled back his left fist and swung it around with all his might, his knuckles connecting with the side of Ty's head near his ear, right on his jaw, and snapping it around violently with the impact,

Amy screamed a muffled scream as Ty lost his footing and staggered backwards, his hand reaching up to his jaw and wiping away the blood that dripped from his mouth, he leveled himself out, his eyes a piercing green as he spat the remainder of the blood to the floor, his hair now in his eyes as he stood back up straight.

Ben looked triumphant until her saw Ty straighten and flex his fists, the look in his eyes made Ben suddenly rethink his challenge on this ring in from the land of the Maple leaf.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room for Amy as everything moved in slow motion from that point on. She saw Tys eyes narrow as Ben came forward again, his bravado and courage overstepping his sensibility, He swung at Ty again, but this time, the well-seasoned scuffle king ducked and it cleared his head easily, leaving Ben open for a counter which Ty happily obliged with. His fist tightened and he swung, connecting with the others young man's Jaw, the sound reverberating around the room as the Music suddenly stopped. Amy reached for Ty as he charged, his body barreling into Bens and they fell into the crowd of shocked onlookers, fists flew, punches connected, arms and legs grappled as they fought like street dogs, both fueled by the alcohol and anger inside them.

Amy staggered back, knowing there was nothing she could do, it was too far gone for her to stop alone now. The barkeep ran to the bar, Amy seeing him grab a phone, and she instantly went into defense mode, chasing after him and begging him not to call the police.

"Im sorry miss, but I cant have this, not here, we have a reputation you know, "

Amy looked back at the two men, still scrapping with each other, no end in sight, Ty now on the bottom as Ben delivered one and then another shot to his kidneys. She saw Tys face screw up as he swallowed the pain. His hands pushing with all his might to gain the upper hand.

Amy ran back to the table and grabbed her phone, pushing it to her ear, her eyes back on the spectacle before her. People were fleeing now, running into the other ballroom, leaving the dance floor clear apart for the two young men with a debt to settle.

"Hello,"

"Grandpa!, oh, god, I need your help, Its TY!"

* * *

Locky sat in the foyer of the club, playing Tetris on his phone, He didn't hear the noise from inside, as the clubs walls were soundproofed. He looked up as the elevator opened, seeing a rough tired looking cowboy come barreling out into the hall, He looked at the young burly man, all dressed in black and took a breath, noting the insignia on his shirt.

"you Tys bodyguard?" He asked, looking at the large frosted doors before him.

"Um Yes sir, I am, can help you, he's currently dining with a young lady, he asked not to be disturbed"

"Well, son, if you're guarding his body, you're doing a pretty poor job of it because right now, that body is in the middle of a brawl, " Jack turned to the doors seeing the concierge stop him as he approached,

"Im sorry sir, this is an exclusive club, are you on the guest list, "

"Its ok, Costa, "Locky said, coming to Jacks side, "he's with me, "

"very well, " Costa replied, buzzing the door and opening it for the two men who hurried on in.

* * *

Amy saw Jacks red plaid coat and Locky's black shirt from across the room. She ran over towards them but stopped when several other men in the mix had now started to swing blows. She saw Ty slowly get up for a second, shaking his head, looking stunned, when another guy grabbed him in a bear hug, pinning his arms as Ben came around and slammed him several times in the stomach, Ty kicked and struggled and broke free. Staggering backward and then charged again, this time his fist landing hard into Bens' ribs, making him double over in pain.

"ENOUGH!" Jack growled, grabbing Ty by the waist and physically swinging him off his feet and out of the throng. Ty, not realizing who the arms belonged too and trying to swing back at his attacker.

"Settle !" Jack yelled, Bringing Ty still struggling in his grasp, as He held him by the waist, Locky also now at Jacks side, putting himself between Ty and his aggressors,

"that's enough gents, "Locky said in a very loud and authoritative voice, The police now charging through the door. People started darting everywhere, trying to make a hasty exit.

"Its time to GO!" Jack ordered, to Ty as his green eyes looked up at him in full on fight mode, Jack seeing something that night in that young man's eyes that scared him.

"LET ME GO!" Ty snarled, trying still to break free, but Jacks grip was too tight, his eyes still on Ben as he wiped his mouth on the other side of the room. His nose bloody his face bruised, The police talking to him,

"we need to go, "Locky said, "Ill square this off ok, but just get him out of here" He looked at Jack who nodded and still struggled to hold Ty at bay. Finally letting his waist go and then grabbing his arm. Ty taking the break as freedom and lifting his fist again, but stopping as Jacks face came into view,

"Ja…aack,"He stammered, finally aware of who was with him. His hand shaking as he let it fall to his side,

"let's go, son, "Jack said sternly, feeling Ty's body go limp as the rage left him. Amy running to his side, the adrenaline spike now wearing off and the whiskey taking its toll.

Tys eyes looked lost once again, Amy feeling him give up, the fight finally gone. As they carried him towards the door between them.

Locky heading for the police who instantly went to stop them.

"Officer, I am with personal security, and I can fill you in on what happened here, "

* * *

"oww" Ty hissed as Amy pressed an ice pack to his knuckles, He sat on the couch, his shirt torn, his cheek red and bruised. He pressed his fingers to his left eye, twitching his lip when he did, it stung and there was a ringing in his ear.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, his voice a little cool, but worried, "do I need to call a doctor?"

Ty shook his head, and instantly regretted it, the room spun as he pulled his hand from Amy and held his head still. "No, I'll live," he paused, as he covered his mouth, "I feel sick, "he breathed.

"I'm not surprised, that kid got you a few times in the gut, " Jack retorted, stalking over to the kitchen and then passing him a plastic bowl,

"you sure you don't want to see a doctor" Amy asked, touching the ice pack to his ear, seeing him wince with pain but then find relief in the cold numbness.

"No, No," he mumbled, "I just need, to,, to, "He pressed his lips again and got up quickly, staggering slightly as Jack and Amy saw him run to the bathroom, the plastic tub fell to the floor as he disappeared.

"How much has he had to drink?" Jack asked, wanting a straight answer,

"too much, I tried to stop him Grandpa, but after the call, he just…. "She looked at her hands, cringing as she heard him vomiting in the bathroom behind them.

"phone call, from who?" Jack enquired,

Amy took a breath, as she pulled off her shoes, "his mom, he spoke to her, "

Jack rubbed his tired face, understanding now why the events had happened, "that obviously went well"

"she's not coming to the funeral or the reading according to what she told TY, "Amy exclaimed, "and as you can see, he didn't take that very well, "

"and the fight? What was that about?"

"that was over me, that guy, who you saw Ty looking at, he grabbed me when we went to leave, just to dance, I had it handled, but Ty just kinda lost it when he wouldn't take no for an answer"

"geezus" Jack sighed, "this is your 17th all over again, no wonder he saw red, " he stalked around the room, hearing Ty coughing and groaning.

"I didn't know what to do Grandpa, he just spiraled, and then when I finally convinced him to leave that idiot went and grabbed me, and it all just went out of control, "

"you did the right thing, Amy, "Jack soothed giving her a hug and trying to console her, He looked towards the door. His eyes filled with regret,

"Grandpa, what's that look for, " Amy asked,

"Im just thinking that we may have bitten off more than we can chew with this kid Amy, he's not stable, I know I know, it's not his fault, but, I worry about you being around him, and being so close, "he saw her look of disbelief, not believing what she was hearing, "don't look at me like that, I just worry about you, he's like a powder keg, and I 'm starting to think that maybe you need to ….."

"Don't you dare say it, Grandpa!" Amy cut back quickly, "Because you won't like the answer I give you, Im not now or ever turning my back on him, every person he's ever loved or opened up to had abandoned him, turned their back when all he's ever wanted is to be loved. I will not do that to him as well, and neither should you,"

Jack looked at his granddaughter, a smile of pride filling his old eyes, she was her mother's daughter, and he loved her for it, But he would have been lying if he wasn't worried about her relationship with Ty, the deeper it got, the more he would impact on her. And Ty was unstable, at the very least troubled. This was not how he wanted his granddaughter to live her life, playing defense for her hot-headed boyfriend. She was right though, Ty had been abandoned by every main stakeholder in his life, and he carried the scars to prove it. He needed help, and Jack new, now, after seeing that look in the young man's eyes, that help was way beyond Amy or himself. He rubbed his tired face, and ruffled his mustache, once this was over, the funeral, the reading, he had decided to help that young man, whose head was currently in the toilet regurgitating a night of regret, even if it meant taking him personally to someone more qualified to handle his issues.

Amy walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, thinking to herself that their plans for a perfect last night, were now far from reality. She turned when she heard a sniff at the bathroom door, Jack also looking over to see a rather pale Ty leaning in the door jam, his eyes half closed, a towel to his mouth.

"you ok," Jack asked, seeing and knowing the answer was going to be negative.

Ty swallowed, and shut his eyes, pressing the towel to his mouth with more force, as Amy watched his stomach heave again, his free hand dug into the door jam keeping himself upright,

"Ja….ack, " Ty finally whispered, Amy, watching the old cowboy slowly go over to the young man's side, his eyes filled with concern" I ….I ….I think I may,,,…. Need that doctor after …all" TY said in a voice so filled with fear that Jack instantly slid his arm under his shoulder taking his weight,

Amy now moved at lightning speed as well, coming to stand before him as TY pulled the towel away from his mouth and handed it shakily to her. Amy taking it and rolling it over in her hands, seeing the white terry toweling was stained with vomit and a little too much blood to not be worried about.

She looked back at Ty as Jack felt him slip slightly, his skin pale and clammy as he swallowed and turned his eyes to his mentor.

"there's blood, Jack, "he whispered, his eyes flickering back to the toilet. Amy seeing his stomach heave again and his face contorted with pain. She instantly pressed the towel to his face and Jack guided him to the couch where they both laid Ty down, Amy seeing his grazed knuckles now holding his stomach.

"I'll call the front desk, and exclusive place like this has to have an on-call doctor or something," Amy said, grabbing the counter phone and pressing the buttons.

Jack watching her as Tys eyes closed and he succumbed to the peace unconsciousness brings.

to be continued.


	27. The Prodigal Son Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Amy hung up the phone, looking concerned as her eyes once again fell onto Ty, his eyes were once again open. His respite lasting only a few minutes.

Jack had piled cushions under his feet, elevating them, Seeing his obvious discomfort. He had seen similar injuries in his rodeo days when cowboys collided with steers and bucking bronc kicked their riders.

"what did they say, is a doctor coming ?" he asked,

"they said that at this time of night it would be best to call an ambulance, they said to call the 000, "she looked at the phone, "I take it that's there 911"

"do it, go, "Jack agreed,

"ok, "Amy pressed the phone and held it to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"State your emergency please, Ambulance, Police Fire brigade,"

"Um, ambulance" Amy stammered,

"Directing you now, hold the line, "

Amy looked at Jack, her eyes now on Tys face as she saw him move, his hands over his stomach. He took a breath and tried to sit up, but instantly laid back down, his face screwed up in pain.

"no... no ambulance" he argued, Jack, trying to reassure him and keep him calm.

"Hello, can I get your name and location please, "

"Um, I'm Amy Fleming, I'm at the Meriton Apartments in the World Tower in Sydney, room 378, floor 76"

"thank you Amy, so what seems to be the problem,? Is it you whose injured,"

"no, it's my, um… Its Ty Borden, he's been in a fight and he's in a lot of pain. I think something is wrong with his stomach" Amy's voice trembled slightly as she talked to the first aider.

"Ok, Amy, Are you alone? Is anyone else with you?"

"yes, um my grandpa, he's here too, um …. We got him to lay down, but I … "

"It's ok Amy, you are doing great, how long ago was Ty in the fight,? "

"around an hour ago, we brought him back to the room, and he passed out for a little while, but I thought that might have been from the whiskey he'd been drinking" Amy felt bad, but she had to tell the truth if there was something really wrong with him. The medical team would need to know.

"so he's been drinking? do you know how much approximately"

"Um , well Id say around 4 to 5 whiskeys all up, but some were mixed," Amy exclaimed, seeing Jack rub his face as he knelt down next to Ty as he again attempted to sit up, This time managing to get halfway, with Jack pushing a cushion under his shoulders to assist him.

"ok, thank you, Amy, an ambulance is on its way, what I need you to do now is to take a look at Ty's stomach, and tell me what you see, can you do that?" The calm voice on the line asked,

"oh ok, hang on," Amy quickly walked over to Ty, seeing his eyes watch her, his breathing was short now, as he cradled his gut, sitting up putting pressure on it and somehow making the pain more manageable.

"are they coming or what? This is ridiculous, they should be here by now, a big city like this!" Jack ranted, his concern for his young counterpart taking over.

"Ty, lay still ok, I just need to see if you're ok, "Amy said softly, Ty giving her a quick nod as he reclined back slightly as she lifted his shirt, and his tee, exposing his stomach and abdomen.

"Geezus" Jack hissed, as Ty hovered his hand over the area, his face now strained again as he shut his eyes, trying to keep still.

Ty's stomach was a nasty dark reddish blue, it spread across his abdominal wall and down to just under his navel.

Amy inhaled her hand gently touching his skin, feeling him flinch and pull away.

"Um, its really bruised, "she said into the phone, "I mean it's really dark blue, almost black now"

"if you press on it, is it ridged, to the touch, "the medical assistant asked," does it cause him pain when you apply pressure?"

Amy applied a little pressure, hearing Ty groan and recoil, his hands instantly pushing hers away and he pulled up his leg, his teeth clenched as Jack tried to hold him still.

"it's hard, like a board," Amy said, listening intently for further instructions, her heart was pounding, she had never seen Ty in so much pain, even after his head injury when Jesse's goons jumped him, It wasn't on this level, This was agony for him. Her hand causing him to whimper and force air through his teeth when she touched him again, her fingers gently pulling down his clothes. Ty rocked his head back against the back of the couch, Jack seeing his face contort with the discomfort he felt, his hair wet with sweat.

"Ok, Amy, it sounds like your friend has internal bleeding from the fight, so when the ambulance gets there, they will assess him and give him the help he needs before he gets to the hospital, what I need from you now is to answer some questions for me, can you do that ?"

"Um yes, I can try" Amy replied, her voice shaking slightly, Jack picking up on her panic and coming over to her, signaling she give him the phone.

"um hello, This is Jack Bartlett, Amy's grandfather, can we get this ambulance moving please, he doesn't look good,"

Amy went back to Ty, kneeling beside him as he slowly sat forward, He gave her a quick uncertain look, and tried to force a smile, which came out more as a grimace.

"Jack, Ok, the ambulance is on its way, can you please answer some questions for me. It will help with how we assess Ty, "

"Yup, shoot, "Jack replied,

"ok, is Ty's skin cold or clammy at the moment?"

Jack looked at Amy, who waited for him to explain, "does his skin feel cold, clammy?" Jack repeated.

Amy pressed her hand to Ty's face, feeling his skin,

"yeah, he's sweaty but cool to the touch," she agreed,

"yeah, he's clammy" Jack confirmed, "sweating up a storm too"

"and is he confused or disorientated, fearful? Restless?"

Jack observed Ty seeing his face pinch again as he moved his position on the couch.

"Id say he's restless, can't seem to sit still, but he seems level-headed,"

"Thanks, Jack, you're doing great, "the voice on the line praised making Jack feel a little less useless as they waited for the ambulance.

"ok, just a few more questions, so I can make sure the paramedics are prepared, I'll be sending this information on his condition onto them en route, "

Jack nodded as he stepped closer to TY, his eyes on Amy as she knelt before him, her face filled with fear.

"Has Ty drunk are eaten anything since he's been back at the apartment? "

"Nope, not a thing,"

"what about nausea, has he been sick? Vomited?"

"Oh, yeah, several times, "Jack agreed, as his hand rubbed his face, "there's blood in it, quite a bit,"

The lady on the phone could be heard typing furiously, "ok, Jack, I need you to make sure Ty doesn't drink or eat anything ok and keep him as calm as you can. If he shows any signs of shock I need you to put him into the recovery position, Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes yes, I have basic first aid from my days on the rodeo circuit, He's sitting up at the moment, but he's in a fair amount of pain. "Jack replied, not liking where this was heading.

"Ok, well, keep him still, and calm, you are doing great Jack, the team will be there soon, "

Jack nodded, reaching down and touching Ty on the shoulder, his pained green eyes looking up at him, trying to give him a smile, his way of saying thank you for the help.

"I'll stay on the line Jack, until they get there, if anything changes, please let me know," The emergency operator continued to type while Jack looked anxiously towards the door.

"Amy," Ty breathed, his hand on his gut, as he let himself fall back against the couch, Amy quickly jumping up next to him, her eyes misted with tears, she was trying to be strong. But seeing how much pain he was in was destroying her resolve. "I…..I…. I need to use the bathroom"

Amy looked at Jack, knowing that she couldn't lift him, and there was no way he could manage that walk himself.

"ok, miss, Im going to pass you back to Amy, Ty needs a bathroom break, so I need to…" Jack stammered,

"ok Jack, that's fine, please stay with him ok, and let me know if there's anything abnormal"

Amy took the phone as Jack wrapped his arm around Ty's shoulders and helped him to his feet, the movement making Ty groan loudly and buckle as they slowly staggered over to the bathroom door. Jack disappeared inside, Amy staying with the phone as she watched the door close behind both of them. Jack not leaving the young man's side.

It was 5 minutes later that there was a loud bang on the front door, to which Amy went running and quickly opened. The paramedics stood on the other side with the hotel concierge and a porter the medical staff pulling a gurney in tow.

"Miss Fleming, we got a call you need medical assistance tonight?"

"yes, yes, "Amy breathed, relief flowing through her like the waves at Bondi beach. "come in, please, he's in the bathroom, but I, I'll get him for you"

The two paramedics pushed the gurney into the room where one set up some medical bags while the other followed Amy to the bathroom door.

"Grandpa, "Amy called, knocking the door, and opening it a crack, "the ambulance is here, "

The paramedic next to her, came to her side, stepping quietly into the room, Amy backing away to give them space. She felt sick herself now, the fear and adrenaline of what was going on starting to show. Her worry for TY and his safety now overtaking her.

* * *

In the bathroom, The paramedic saw Jack helping Ty walk slowly back to the door, he instantly came along Ty's other side and took his weight, the two of them bodily carrying the injured young man out into the main space of the apartment. They lifted him carefully onto the gurney, where the first paramedic placed an oxygen mask over his face, Ty still fidgeting as they checked his condition. He looked stiff and uncomfortable as his legs pushed against the gurneys base.

Jack touched the medic who had assisted them in the bathroom on the shoulder, gaining his attention, making sure Amy was out of earshot.

"Um, when he relieved himself, and ….."Jack rubbed his face, his eyes filled with worry, "there was blood, and he was in a fair amount of pain "

"there's blood in his urine?" the paramedic said, seeing Jack give a warning glance at Amy, making him lower his voice,

"yes, there is" Jack acknowledged. "in his vomit too"

The medical help nodded and went over to his counterpart, apprising her of the information.

"we will be taking him to St Vincent's Hospital if you'd like to follow that would be fine. "

Amy came over to Ty, taking his hand as the medic strapped him down.

Ty's frail eyes looking up at her as she touched his face, pushing his hair from his eyes. "Grandpa and I will be right behind you ok, I love you"

"Miss Fleming, "I'm aware of Mr. Borden's status, and as a high profile patient, we will try to be as discreet as possible. But we cannot promise that the media will not get hold of this, "

"I know, I'll ring his legal representative in a minute, they can handle that" Amy agreed, Jack giving her a proud smile, it seemed she was learning how this high society and public property thing worked now. Her ability to stay calm while under pressure making Ty also relax.

"ok, well, we will see you at the hospital, "

The hotel tried their best to keep the hallways clear, hoping to get Ty out and into the ambulance with a few people seeing him as they could. But as always, situations couldn't always be controlled, and as Amy and Jack rode the elevator to the ground floor, to meet their car, there was already press agents arriving in the lobby, cameras in hand, flashes bouncing off the front of the building where the ambulance stood.

"how did they find out so fast! "Amy breathed, seeing the paramedics shut the doors to Tys ride and then run around to the front. More and more cameras surrounding them as the blue and red lights turned on and they pulled away.

"that's the press Amy, they are like jackals, " Jack growled, seeing a few more come into the lobby.

"Miss Fleming !" one called out, alerting a few others to her presence, drawing them near. Jack instantly placing his arm around his granddaughter as the cameras converged.

"What happened, Is Ty ok? was it a mugging or ?"

"Miss Fleming,! Is it true he attacked someone?"

"is he critical? "

"Amy Amy!, did he try to take his own life? "

Amy looked at Jack, completely befuddled by the attention. She had attended a few press engagements with Ty, but she had never been the center of attention. Not like this. They were after her this time. Wanting their pound of flesh, asking questions she didn't know if she should answer. Should she set them straight, or should she walk away, let them print and report whatever they wanted, regardless of truth or belief.

"Amy !, Amy! "another voice called, "is he ok!"

Amy touched her grandfather's arm, telling him she was ok, she raised her hands to silence the voices, the media finally settling before her and going quiet as they could see she was about to speak,

"please!, can I have your attention," she said, her voice clear and loud, making sure every one of them heard her, she was only going to have this chance to tell the true story once, So she wanted to make sure they got it right.

"Ty Borden has been taken to the hospital after he complained of abdominal pain, his condition is still to be assessed and at this time his medical state is unknown. " she took a breath, regrouping slightly then continued, "we really appreciate your concern for him and I will pass on your well wishes once he is able to receive them, This was not how Ty or myself wanted to end our visit to Australia, but we do appreciate your understanding in giving him time to recover before we leave. He has been through a lot recently and I ask for your patience and respect in allowing him to seek the medical assistance he needs. "

Jack gave her a concerned look, not knowing if what she said was correct, but it did seem to placate the masses. The cameras still flashed, And Amy gave the best calm look she could muster. Hoping that if she portrayed calm then it would be returned through their stories.

"Amy, "one voice asked, "do you still plan to leave tomorrow? "

"Until Ty's medical condition is disclosed, I can't answer that, But at the moment, our plans to leave for home haven't changed. "

Amy took Jacks hand and the two porters walked beside them both as they escorted them to their waiting car. Once safely inside, Amy let out a shaky breath, realizing she had been holding her breath since they stopped talking to the press.

"that was a very brave thing you did Amy, " Jack said with a smile, "Im proud of you, you were cool, you took control."

"Thanks, Grandpa, at least I got them to back off, "She replied, "but they will be back, they won't let this go, not once they find out it was a brawl. Someone would have seen it, I'm just hoping as it was an exclusive club, that maybe the footage won't make it to the press. "

"we can only hope," Jack agreed,

* * *

St Vincent's was as always a busy place, Amy hadn't really seen the rest of the hospital, as when they had been here before they had only been involved with the coroner and the morgue.

It was impressive as one of the largest medical facilities in the Sydney area.

When they arrived, Amy and Jack were taken by a hospital security team to a selected floor, one obviously for people who needed a little extra privacy. They were escorted to a private lounge where they sat in some rather soft waiting in room chairs. The ward nurse informing them that the doctor would be out soon to talk to them.

It was forty minutes later when Amy finally got to her feet, a young doctor offering her a gentle handshake as he came to sit with them.

"hi, Im doctor Onslow and I have been treating Mr. Borden since his arrival in the ER. "

Amy sat down as the doctor gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok, we have assessed Ty, and this altercation he was involved in has caused a few medical issues. He has superficial bruises and cuts to his jaw and cheek, as well as a graze just above his left eye. These will heal up and have not been a problem. " he looked at his file, his face taking a more serious turn, "the abdominal injury, however, is not as clean cut. "

"he's ok though, "Amy asked, feeling for the first time how far from home they really where,

The doctor gave her a soft smile, "Blunt trauma to the high abdomen, which is what we are looking at with Ty, especially to the right side, can result in damage to the liver. This can be potentially fatal due to its importance in bodily function, size, and potential to hemorrhage. We have seen symptoms in Ty that indicate significant liver trauma such as rapid heart rate, low blood pressure, abdominal pain, nausea, and blood in vomit, and urine"

Amy gasped, her hand seeking her grandfathers for reassurance,

"Tys presented with ecchymosis" he stopped, seeing the confused looks, "a large area of deeply purple discoloration on his abdomen,"

He waited for the information to sink in, seeing the fear in Amy's eyes, "we have given Ty intravenous fluids, and have done an ultrasound and CT scan, our main concern is his drop in blood pressure, which would indicate substantial internal bleeding. So to be on the safe side, we are going to do an Exploratory laparotomy"

"surgery!" Jack exclaimed, "I don't know, cant you just give him something to stop the bleed or monitor it?" The idea of Ty going under the knife in a foreign country was rather distressing to Jack, he didn't like hospitals or doctors at the best of times, and now they were asking him to put his faith in a medical team he didn't have any understanding or connection too.

"what is a Laparotomy?" Amy asked softly, wanting to know more.

"its when we make an incision in the skin of the abdomen, near the navel, and carefully have a look around inside the abdomen. The surgeon will seal the ends of any leaking blood vessels with a heat probe or suture. This should identify the bleed source and stop it,"

"As Ty is an international patient, we will handle this as per our foreign patient's procedures and policies. We also understand the need for discretion and will have his records and location information restricted from the main database. "

"thank you, "Amy smiled, "I will need to call his mother, so can I please have his phone, " she asked,

"of course, all of Ty's personal effects are in the secure safe in the administration area, I will see they are brought up to you directly" The doctor stood up and shook their hands,

"he's strong and I'm sure we will see a vast improvement once we secure this bleed."

"Doc, "Jack asked, taking a step forward, "we were due to fly back home, to Canada tomorrow afternoon, is that still a possibility"

"Ty will be in surgery for an hour or so, and if everything goes to plan, Id say he will be released in a few days, I wouldn't advise a plane trip so soon after surgery. So for now, let's just get him through the surgery"

"Thanks, Doc, " Jack said, as he turned back to Amy, knowing that the plans of their return had now definitely changed.

The doctor left them and Jack paced around the room, his mind going over the information that had been given to them,

"Grandpa," Amy said softly, "You should go tomorrow, catch the flight, I'll stay with Ty until he's good to go, and then we will follow you"

"Amy I'm not. leaving …." Jack retorted,

"someone has to escort Brads remains back to Canada, and it took us a lot of paperwork to get them on that flight. To change it now will be a nightmare and more stress than Ty can handle right now, please, if you go, you can make sure the funeral home takes delivery and I promise you, we will only be a day or two behind you,"

Jack rubbed his face, not completely at peace with the idea of leaving her, "I don't know Amy, I just …. It doesn't sit right with me, "

"please grandpa, "Amy said again, her eyes pleading with him, Jack stopping and taking a rough breath, then letting his head nod in agreeance

"Ok, Ok, But you stay in contact ok, and I want you on the first plane back, as soon as he's able to fly"

Amy smiled and nodded, seeing the doctor come back through the doors and hand her Tys cell phone and his wallet, as well as his black leather jacket.

"I've got a call to make, " she said softly as she handed the wallet and jacket to Jack, she walked slowing into a small office room adjacent to the waiting area and searched through Tys contacts until she found his contact titled MOM.

She took a deep breath and hit the dial button.

"Hello, Mrs. Borden, This is Amy, I'm a friend of your sons, I need to tell you something"

* * *

"Lilly, hey babe, it's me, you home ?, " Wade called as he unlocked the front door to the Mc Mansion that Lilly called home when in California. He wandered in, seeing the house looking as pristine as always. He had managed to get an earlier flight, but it was only by a few hours. He was tired and rough around the edges, his eyes looking drawn and dull from the travel.

"Mr. Wade, "a Mexican lady smiled, her arms filled with clean washing,

"Lolita, "Wade said, his best smile on display, "where is Mis Lilly?"

"oh Mr. Wade, she left last night sir, I'm here to mind the house, you know like I do when she travels, "Lolita was one of four housemaids who looked after Lilly's estate. The house was maintained even when Lilly traveled making it an easy return to when she needed respite.

"she left? "Wade asked, looking confused, "where did she go?"

Lolita gave a barrel laugh, her large bosoms bouncing as she did, "Oh Mr. Wade she's went to the Skippy's place, you know, the down under, "

Wade, stopped, not following, his eyes suddenly taking on a cold alarmed stare when he put it together

"Australia!, she's gone to Australia is that what you're saying ?" he demanded,

"Yes sir, yes, Australia, she said master Ty was hurt, she went to be with him"

Wade swore under his breath, his hand running through his greasy hair in annoyance. This was not good at all.

"when did she leave," he asked "what time"

"Not much before midnight Mr. Wade, she took the family jet, "Lolita replied, seeing Wade wasn't happy so decided to excuse herself and return to her duties.

Wade stormed around the living room. Trying to figure out what to do, there was no point chasing her, the time difference alone would put their whole plan into disarray. It would also take him longer to get to her, as he didn't have the funds for a private jet.

He deliberated as to whether or not he should tell the boss. This would not sit well, Lily and Ty together. The main objective was to keep them apart. And now, she was rushing off to his side.

He took a deep breath, the puzzle pieces falling all over the place now. And what was this about Ty being hurt?, last he heard, Ty was due to fly out to Canada on the morrow, with Brads remains.

What had happened to change the plans, what had happened to him to warrant this mercy dash from his mother.

He stood still, trying to think of his next move, finally deciding to handball the situation to another party, letting them take the heat and the responsibility for any failings that came from this unforeseen situation of events.

He pushed his phone to his ear. "Hey, Thomas, we have a problem," he said, an evil smirk running across his lips, "actually my man, you have a problem "

* * *

Amy sat in the waiting room, the early morning's sun slowing creeping through the large window to her left. She was beyond exhausted. The night spent catnapping between hesitant looks towards the big doors that blocked her from who her heart desired.

It was early, and Ty had gone into emergency surgery not long after 1 am, the doctor telling her it wouldn't take too long. But now, at 5 am, she was beginning to worry that this simple exploratory surgery hadn't turned out as simple as they had hoped. Jack had returned to the hotel, to pack, promising to return to the hospital before he was set to fly out with Ty fathers coffin in the afternoon. He hadn't really liked the idea of leaving Amy or Ty for that matter, but someone had accompany the remains and he knew there was no way Amy was going to leave Ty's side.

The doctor finally came over to Amy as she slumbered intermittently on the chair she had called her space for the night. He touched her gently on the shoulder, gaining her attention. Her red tired eyes suddenly becoming very aware of his sudden appearance before her.

"Amy, " he said softly, offering her a cup of coffee, his smile sympathetic, his face looking as tired as hers. His night shift roster, not long off finishing.

"Is he …"Amy whispered, suddenly regaining her facilities, her hands enjoying the warmth of the coffee cup, her nose reciprocating the smell, and feeling the euphoria freshly brewed coffee brings.

"he's out of surgery, I am sorry it took so long, but we ran into a few complications, and "

"complications?" Amy said, now fully alert, her blue eyes watching the doctors very carefully.

"The Exploratory laparotomy went as expected, we did find a few ruptured blood vessels in Ty's abdominal cavity, and a significant tear in his liver. We have since stopped the bleeding and we are confident the damage will heal. "

"so,…. The complications,?" Amy asked, still looking worried,

"as your aware, Ty had a high level of alcohol in his system. This made the procedure more dangerous, This also made the bleed in his liver harder to maintain and control."

"he's ok though," she said, sitting forward, her eyes searching doctor Onslow's for answers.

"yes Amy, he's alright, as I said, the tear in his liver has been sutured and the abdominal bleed was sealed. We have removed the excess fluid and he is currently resting comfortably. "

Amy took a breath of relief, he was going to be ok, that was all she needed to hear. "how long will he be here, as you know we were supposed to return to Canada today, this afternoon"

"Yes, Im aware, "Doctor Onslow said, his eyes now on the chart in his hands, "Unfortunately Ty is nowhere strong enough to make that flight, He is currently on IV fluids and pain medication. I would say that we won't see him up and round for at least two days. "

Amy rubbed her face, turning when she saw the elevator door open and Jack slowly come through into the hall.

"Im sure you're aware, Ty has to be in Montana on Wednesday for his father's funeral, is that going to be a problem,?" She smiled at Jack as he came to her side, taking the seat next to her.

"Well, Wednesday is 4 days away, so by then, Im confident that Ty will be at least mobile, by then, I don't see any problem with him taking a flight on Monday, Tuesday at the latest. "

Jack squeezed her shoulder, "there's the time difference at play here too Amy, so even if he leaves on Tuesday, he will actually arrive on Tuesday earlier than he left, "

Amy thought about it, seeing Jacks point, the time difference between Canada and Australia was actually going to play in their favor. Even though Amy worried about the jet lag and its effect that it would have on an already weakened TY.

"I cant clear him to fly now Amy, it's just too risky, give it a few days, once he's on his feet, and we remove the drain and the sutures, we can reassess"

Jack shook the doctor's hand, trying to show Amy that he supported the call.

"well, If Ty needs a few days, then that's what we are going to give him" Jack agreed. "Im sure we can speak to the team back in Montana and get the funeral postponed and pushed back if need be"

"Grandpa, he wouldn't want that, he wants it over and done with, I …. I just worry he's going to …." Amy knew how badly Ty wanted this part of his life over with, he needed closure, he wanted to move on, now this set back was threatening that yet again.

She sipped her coffee and then stood up as the doctor went to move,

"I can take you to see him if you like, he's still pretty groggy, and rather heavily sedated, but Im sure he'd like to see a friendly face. "

Amy smiled, handing her coffee cup to Jack who motioned for her to go with the doctor. "I'll wait here, let's not overwhelm him just yet hey"

Amy hugged Jack with all her might, feeling his support in his arms as they wrapped around her. She gave him a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek and then followed doctor Onslow down the corridor towards the observation ward.

* * *

Doctor Onslow opened the heavy door as Amy slowly and apprehensively walked into the sterile room. There were two beds, but only one had a patient, her eyes starting to mist over when she saw Ty laying still on the bed, his hair roughly across his face as a recovery nurse adjusted his IV, Amy came forward at the doctors encouragement, as he picked up Ty's chart and read through the notes. Amy could see Ty's eyes were slightly open, he was conscious, but not really focusing on anything as the nurse did her observations.

Amy noted the iv in his arm, the wires that came from the top of his hospital gown, they ran to machines that beeped his heart, pulse and blood pressure readings. The constant noise giving the room an eerie feel. She chewed her lip, her anxiety levels raising slightly as she watched the doctor pull the bedsheet down slightly, exposing Ty's abdomen, now covered in a large white dressing a small catheter tube running out from the side of the plaster, it tried across the bed and snaked into a bag that hung under the bed rail. Doctor Onslow gently touched Ty's belly, checking the sutures and watching Tys face, those green eyes now on him as he checked the surgeon's handiwork,

"how's the pain Ty, "he asked, his eyes looking up at his patient, Ty now swallowing and trying to talk, his voice a gravelly whisper and his throat rough and sore.

"use your hands, Ty, from one to five, how bad is it,?" Onslow asked, seeing Amy's look of concern over Tys inability to communicate.

She watched as he slowly raised his hand holding up three fingers, his mouth moving again, Amy seeing him grimace and moisten his lips.

Doctor Onslow looked back at Amy and explained, "Ty's throat is a little soar due to the breathing tube used during surgery. Its temporary," he smiled at Ty whose eyes had slowly moved over to Amy, his sleepy demeanor taking on a glint of happy recognition when he realized who she was and that she was there. "just think of it as a time to talk without him interrupting you"

Amy giggled as she came close, the nurse moving away as the doctor covered Ty's body once again with his blankets.

"Ok, TY, Im going to leave you in Amy's capable hands, for now, ok, we've given you a sedative to manage the pain and make you comfortable, " he said, Tys eyes watching him again, Amy seeing the sluggishness in his movements and his eye movements. "I need you to rest ok, we have put a drain in your abdomen and we will monitor the fluid that it removes. All in all your stats are good, and in a day or two we will get you up and on your feet. "

He turned to Amy and gave her an instructive look, "he's not to get up at all ok, that suture line is fresh and we don't want to exasperate the repairs to his liver and abdominal wall, no food or water, for now, not until we are sure all is ok on the inside. He can suck on an ice chip, but that's it for now."

Amy nodded, seeing the tubes and bags around the boy she loved, concern radiating across her tired yet pretty face.

"I know it looks scary Amy, but he's going to be fine, these tubes and catheters are necessary to make sure we have stopped the bleed. Once his urine is clear, he's used his b….."

The doctor stopped when he heard Ty groan, his eyes now locked onto the doctor trying to silence him.

"ok, ok, let's leave the semantics to another time, "Doctor Onslow laughed, seeing Ty's cheeks flush slightly over his girlfriend and his doctor discussing his bathroom habits in his presence.

"press the busser if you need anything," the nurse said, as she stuck an ear thermometer into Tys left ear and waited for it to beep before taking the reading. Ty looking up at her as she gave him a nod to let him know it was all clear.

It took them another 5 minutes to finish off their observations and update Tys file, then both excused themselves and Amy was left standing at the end of Tys bed, Tys eyes finally holding onto hers as a small, soft smile played on his dry lips.

"c…cccc..oome he….re" he croaked, swallowing hard again as he tried to find his voice.

Amy stepped forward and came to his side, her hand touching the bruise on his cheek, the cut above his eye that darkened his eye socket slightly.

"look at you, "she whispered, "this is all because of me, "

Ty slowly shook his head, his hand reaching out for her and taking hold of it, wanting to feel her in his grasp. He needed to feel the connection.

"not….your…fau…lt" he whispered, Watching Amy slowly take a seat on the bed next to him. Trying to avoid the tubes and lines that ran around his body.

Her eyes saw the bags underneath the bed, one filling slowly with red liquid, the other with yellow, that one still holding a pinkish tinge. He could see the worry in her eyes as she surveyed him. His body actually feeling rather peaceful, the painkillers working wonders for him at that moment.

She watched him lift his hand and rub his eyes, he looked tired but didn't want to sleep, sleep meant shutting his eyes and that meant losing her from view.

"Grandpa is going to fly out today, with your…..your dad, "Amy said, feeling like she needed to explain. "I'll stay here with you until your back on your feet, and then you and I can head for Montana, "

She watched him nod, agreeing to the plans, the thought of a 16 hours flight in his current state wasn't appealing at all.

"te,,,,lll Jack ..I said ….thanks" he breathed, his tongue once again flickering around his mouth, Amy seeing him look towards the water jug,

"I will, "she said softly, quickly grabbing his hand as he slowly went to reach for the cup, "no, you heard the doctor, only ice chips, that's it"

Ty scowled at her, letting his hand fall back to his side, swallowing again, "wh …i..skey?" He raised a hopeful eyebrow, knowing his humor was going to be ill received.

"definitely not!, "Amy reprimanded, "and if I have my way, never again, you MR Borden are a dry ship until I say otherwise ok"

Ty opened his mouth to protest but saw the scowl she threw at him. And decided to not push his luck.

"Now you need to sleep, " she ordered, sliding off the bed and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, just enough to console him. "I'll be right here, I promise, but I want you to shut those eyes and rest, do you hear me!"

Ty gave her his bed puppy dog eyes, trying to argue without aggravating his throat any further.

"sleep,! "Amy ordered, as she placed her hand over his eyes, making him close them from the contact. She heard him chuff in annoyance, his hand touching hers, as he gave her a smile again.. Amy then leaning down and kissing him once more.

"sleep "she whispered, her fingers running in slow circles near his temples, the feeling soothing him and making his already half closed eyes seem heavier and heavier by the second. He watched Ty take a breath, and his chest slowly started to relax into a peaceful rhythm, His eyes flickered closed as her fingers made him fall into the abyss that was welcomed relief. It was no more than a few minutes and Amy smiled to herself, her hands moving away as his jaw softened and relaxed, his head rocked slowly to the side, and his hand slipped from her onto the bedspread.

The machines around him recording a steady relaxed heartbeat and blood pressure as he let the sedative do its work. Amy took a seat, pulling her feet up onto the chair and snuggling back to capture a few moment rest herself. It had been a very long night.

to be continued.


	28. The Prodigal Son Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ty slept for most of the following day, Amy staying by his side, only leaving her vigil for bathroom breaks and to see Jack off when he left for the airport in the late afternoon.

He was reluctant to go, and finally only agreed once he checked in on the still slumbering Ty and was convinced he was on the mend.

It was early the following morning when Amy's eyes flickered open to the sound of movement at Ty's door. Doctor Onslow came inside and gave her a soft smile as he checked Ty's chart.

Ty had awoken briefly and intermittently throughout the night, the sedative keeping him comfortable. Allowing him to rest for the most part pain-free.

His color had returned to his cheeks and he wasn't so pale in the skin anymore. The surgery now looking to be a success as the doctor had deemed it would be, the bleed repaired and well and truly contained.

"Hey, "Amy said softly, sitting up as the doctor checked Ty's wound, his hands on the dressing and the drains making Ty stir from his sleep.

"Hello, Ty, good to see you awake," The doctor said, "you are looking a lot better, how's the pain?"

Ty rubbed his eyes and swallowed, his throat still a little scratchy but bearable.

"a three maybe, "he said, his voice now once again working, although rough.

"that's good, I'd say the sedative hasn't worn off completely yet, "Amy touched Ty's hand seeing his green eyes flick over to her and give her a little wink, happy to see she was still with him.

"I do warn you though, I'll be dropping the dosage soon, so be prepared for some discomfort ok, as your sensation comes back. "

Ty nodded, not looking forward to it, but sadly, expecting it.

"when, can I leave?" TY asked, Amy, rolling her eyes at him. Knowing he had things on his mind and also aware that he must now be aware that he had missed his flight.

"TY, your recovering for surgery, give yourself a little time ok, we will see how we go today once we reduce the pain medication and then maybe get you on your feet. "

Amy looked at the doctor, a little shocked he was pushing Ty to get up so soon. He was still hooked up to monitors and catheters of varying descriptions.

"We need you to be mobile as soon as your able TY, there is a risk of blood clots otherwise and that would be very dangerous."

Amy squeezed his hand, not liking the idea of even more complications. But Ty's smile at her reassured her," ok Doc, I'm ready to race you around the hallways whenever you are"

Ty coughed and winced, his stomach twinging with the sudden movement.

Doctor Onslow finished his observations and left Amy and Ty to themselves. Ty motioning for her to come closer, so he could finally give her a hug and a kiss.

"you look tired, "he said, "you should go back to the apartment and get some sleep in a proper bed,"

"no, Im not leaving you, not here, not like this, "Amy rebutted, her eyes filled with purpose and determination. Ty seeing it was pointless to argue. Amy was as stubborn as he was after all.

They talked for a little longer, Ty listening mostly as Amy explained that Jack had gone back to Canada and that she had called his legal representative and let them know what had happened.

So far, the media coverage had been favorable, with Amy's cover story seeming to be the only story running. TY giving her a very impressed appreciative smile as he saw her on his TV screen, talking to the press at the hotel, the images showing him being taken away in an ambulance,

"wow, "he said, his voice still a little ragged, "I should let you be my press agent, that was brilliant"

Amy blushed, she felt like she really didn't do anything at all, she had simply told the media at large that Ty was injured and needed medical help. To her, it was nothing more than a quick simple explanation as to why he had been taken away to the hospital.

Ty heard the room door open and two rather large men in black came through, Ty and Amy's eyes diverting to them, curious as to the interruption, looking rather perplexed as to whom the intruders on their private moment were.

Slowly Amy felt Ty's hand tighten around hers as a single female figure, in some rather expensive but modest clothes, adorned with a headscarf and dark sunglasses with soft sandy brown hair escaping containment around her face came into the private room. The two security men walked back past her and took up their century posts at the door of the room as the small of stature woman stopped in her tracts, her gloved hand lifting up to slowly removing her sunglasses.

"Mom?" Ty breathed, sitting up slightly as the woman gave him a nervous smile,

"Ty, my boy," she said in a shaky whisper, her hand slowly pulling the scarf from her head, Amy seeing the real Lilly Borden of stage and screen standing before her as nothing more than a scared mother, a concerned parent. The fear in her eyes connecting her to her son.

* * *

Tys mind was awash with shock and disbelief. The last time he had seen his mother was over a month ago. When she had banished him to Alberta to live with his father. She had hardly spoken to him either, apart from the one time she called him, sounding scared and alone, to which Ty had, in turn, asked his father to check in on her, to which he had refused. And the other time, the night of the fight, when she had called him to tell him she had finally left her abusive lover Wade.

"what, "Ty breathed, his hand on Amy's as she took a step back, he didn't want her anywhere but by his side. This wasn't a happy mother and son reunion, Amy didn't know the full story of what Ty had gone through at the hands of his mother and her violent partner. He had only told her a very abbreviated version, that there were issues, and that Wade didn't get along with him. She'd seen the bruises and had also heard the fear and anger in Ty's voice when she asked him about it. But he wasn't all that keen on letting the girl he loved know he was beaten senseless nearly once a fortnight, it didn't really depict an image of great boyfriend material in his eyes. That wasn't the description of a strong male who wanted to protect her. Wade's abuse made Ty feel like a failure, it destroyed his ability to have faith in his own strength. Wade was the black shadow that followed him on the inside, and it would take a long time to make that influence go away. He carried the physical scars from the belt, the fists, the punches, but the mental scars, they ran deeper still.

"get me the doctor," Lilly said to one of her security team, who instantly nodded and left the room. Her voice was soft yet authoritative, she looked beautiful, well made up, as per her public persona, but she had a tiredness in her eyes that Amy could tell, she hadn't slept.

"you must be Amy, "she finally said, her pale hazel eyes looking at the blonde who held Ty's hand. "he didn't tell me he had a lady friend"

Amy dropped her head, feeling her cheeks flush, Ty also looking embarrassed for himself and for Amy at his mother's comment.

"you're not his usual type, I have to say, I'm surprised, "Lilly's voice took on an aloof tone, a little envious of the obvious connection she could see between Amy and Ty as they stayed close together.

"mom" Tys voice was low now, he knew her too well, she felt threatened by anyone who was close to him. It was the main reason why Ty never let girls stay until the morning light when he lived in New Port. If they were seen, she would interrogate them, tell them how they rated on her prospective daughter in law scale and warn them of Ty's misgivings and failings. She never liked to see any female, be it a girl in his bed or a girl on his arm. A female in Ty's life, to Lilly, was a threat. A threat to his attention and his love.

"I should go, let you two talk and…." Amy said, taking a step away from the bed, her hand releasing from Tys, she felt awkward, the tension between them was palatable and she had a feeling her presence was making it worse.

"No, Amy, "Ty said quickly, reaching for her and sitting forward, his face suddenly screwing up in pain as he moved too quickly and too much. Amy touched his shoulders, gently pressing him back down onto the bed, giving him a soft warning glare.

"stay down, you know the doctor said you shouldn't move too much, "

"where is this doctor? I want to know that you are getting the best care available, "Lilly turned to her security, "get Tina on the phone, find out if we can get him flown back to Hollywood, today"

"MOM!" Ty said, his voice now louder and more annoyed, Amy watched him place his hand gingerly on his stomach as he locked eyes with his mother, "I'm fine, the doctors here have been great, I don… need"

Amy saw him shut his eyes, the pain medication was obviously wearing off, and with each large breath, he took she could see him struggle to control the discomfort that followed. "you can't just come in here and start ordering people around"

"you don't look fine!" Lilly snipped, finally coming forward and standing by his side, her hand nervously touching his face. Amy could see the reservation in her fingers as she tried to show him her forced parental affection, it didn't come naturally for her. She ended up simply tapping his shoulder and stepping back, looking a little unsure as to what she should or shouldn't do.

"how did you know I was here?" Ty finally asked her, Amy now chewing her lip, knowing he was either going to get extremely mad at her for calling his mother or be relieved and appreciative that she had tried to bring them together.

"your little lady here called me, "Lilly said, her eyes fell onto Amy again, giving her a cool stare.

Ty looked quickly over to Amy and she saw his mouth open, but no words passed his lips, he gave her a soft smile and retook her hand. That was a discussion for another day, he thought, and he wasn't about to let his mother's antics drive Amy away.

"she told me you were hurt, so,….. I wanted to make sure you were ok, I told you to stay out of all of this, you should never have come here TY, you should never have come looking for your father" Lilly's voice was cold, and a little distant. Not the lost soul Ty had heard whimpering on the phone only days before.

"well, I knew you weren't going to come!" Ty growled, his chest heaving yet again, "what did you expect me to do when I found out he was missing!"

"Ty please," Amy warned as she saw him wince again, his blood pressure monitor spiking slightly and sending an alarm.

The door opened to the room, cutting the tension as Doctor Onslow came inside, he gave Lilly a nod and extended his hand, shaking it in welcome as she came him a curt smile.

"Mrs. Borden, Im doctor On…" he started but Lilly quickly cut him off. "when will my son be ready to travel, I am not convinced the care he is getting here is up to the level I expect for him."

Amy watched Ty roll his eyes and exhale at his mother's elitism, "Im FINE Mom, you don't need to…"

"Ty! just be quiet and let me handle this, I will not have my son in some second rate, ill-equipped hospital below his status level. I want my boy to have the best, he deserves the…."

Before the doctor could answer Lilly questions and before Amy could cover a response or retort. Ty's temper finally broke through the pain medication, He sat forward quickly on his bed, letting out a hiss of discomfort as he grabbed Lilly's arm. His eyes large and filled with annoyance and anger at his mother's attempt to be maternal and take away his control.

"will you shut the fuck up!" he snarled, "I don't need you swooping in here like some mother Teresa, making it look like you all of a sudden give a shit about me!"

His eyes glared at his overprotective mother, who shook in his grasp. Amy placed her hand quickly on his shoulder trying to calm him, she could see he was in pain, but his anger at his mother was now definitely overriding it. "you don't get to do that OK!, you don't have the right!"

"Ty I just want to .." Lilly began, pulling back from his grasp, her voice trembling "I care about you, I came all this way to…"

"to WHAT mom! to suddenly play the part of the doting mother! "Ty fumed, his face now strained as he flew forward again, the doctor and Amy both trying to restrain him. "that's all it is you know! playing a role, being the character, your good at that! hey! Your good at making people think you care!," He shook, and clenched his teeth, his hands quickly grabbing his stomach. Sweat now beading on his forehead,

"Ty please, don't …I do care I've always cared," Lilly voiced, trying to console her enraged son. His hand taking hold of her arm again, she felt the shaking running through him. Her face one of shock and dismay at his aggression towards her. She opened her mouth to defend herself, to make him understand,

But every word that came from those perfect red lips sent him further over the edge.

"Oh please! you don't give a crap about me! you sent me away, mom, you told dad I was his problem. That you and your fucking lover couldn't handle me anymore!" he yelled, "how is that caring Mom, hey! tell me! were you caring for me when he used to belt me? With that leather strap of his, what did he call it, the art of discipline!, were you caring for me when you used to lock me in the bathroom for hours at a time, to think over my actions leaving me bruised and bloody! Was that you caring about me huh!, " Amy stood in shock, hearing the full story of Ty's past come gurgling to the surface. He didn't care anymore who heard him, he didn't care about the implications. It had been eating at him for 18 years, and he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"you know, I used to think it was my fault, "he cried, "that somehow I had done something so terrible to you and to dad that I'd made you hate me so, "

"Ty we, it wasn't like that, I just needed to make you understand, it wasn't easy raising you on my own, Wade was just trying to. He didn't mean it, he lost his temper, that's all, he just wanted to help you grow, become a man, he loved you, he still does, "

"don't! don't say that! "Ty felt the doctor's hands on him as he drew in a shaky breath, tears now in his eyes. Amy trying desperately to hold him still. She could feel his body shaking violently as he continued, "he didn't love me! what he did to me wasn't love! he tormented me and separated you, "he cut back, his eyes suddenly going quiet as her last comment hit home" My God, your back with him aren't you,?"

"Lilly looked down, not liking being put on the spot, "

"aren't you! "Ty growled, "wow, it took you how many months to break free from that arse, and you last what 24 hours, and you're taking him back!"

"Its not like that TY, He just wants to help, I haven't said Id take him back, I don't want to go back to how it was, I don't, I want us to be a family , I want us to be together, " she pleaded, "you, me and wade if it works out, After all this is done, please, " her eyes welled in to tears, "we can be a family again"

A small whimper escaped Ty's lips as he pushed her away, His hand finally letting her go. rejecting her as she had rejected him since he was a child. "we were never a family! "his eyes fell to Amy who was now tearing up herself, seeing him in so much physical and emotional pain was killing her inside. "I should thank you really, you and dad, for sending me away, "he continued, his coolness coming back into his eyes. "you sent me to a family that understands the real meaning of love and loyalty. I've felt more love and acceptance from Amy and Jack and her family in the time that I've been with them than I ever felt when I was with you or dad. "

Lilly looked away, her security guards coming to her side, he whispered something into her ear and then stepped back again.

Amy pressed her lips to Ty's ear, "Ty please calm down, please, "

"I love you TY, "Lilly breathed, "but I will not have you dredge all this up in front of these strangers, this is family business, we can talk about this when we are alone,"

Ty shook again as he had pushed back his covers, his feet sliding out and hanging over the side of the bed., the catheters and tubes coming with him as he went to stand up, the tubes pulling on his body and making him grimace as they pulled tight, reaching their limits.

"Ty NO No "Doctor Onslow warned quickly, hitting the red button on the wall, alerting the staff outside, the two security guards now also looking concerned as they watched Ty glare at his mother, his whole body shaking from the pain he was inflicting on himself by moving.

"How can you say that! I … I've only ever wanted what's best for you, I've always given you …" Lilly cried, her face now pained seeing her sons anguish. He trembled violently as he let the floodgates finally fly open at her. All those years of neglect, torment, and abuse now bubbling to the surface like a volcano about to erupt.

"I think maybe we need to finish this later, this isn't helping anyone "Amy cut in, her hands on Ty's shoulders, as she leaned across the bed, trying desperately to ease him back into a recline.

"This has nothing to do with you miss, this is not your concern. so I think you should leave me and my son …..to…."Lilly snapped back, her annoyance at Amy's interference now not so hidden or cloaked behind pleasantries and social status.

"don't you dare!" Ty spat, "Amy has more right to be here than you do! Just Get OUT Mom!, just GET OUT!"

He lunged forward again, The doctor restraining him as Ty pointed a shaking arm to the door, the sudden sharp movement making Ty suddenly shudder and lose his faculties slightly. the movement causing flesh to tear and sutures to rupture. "go! get out and leave me the fuck alone!, Go find Wade, tell him your lies!"

Ty's head dropped suddenly and let out an agonizing groan. Doctor Onslow grabbing him by the shoulders as two nurses came running through the door, with an orderly close behind.

"Mrs. Borden, I really think you should leave ok, this is not helping your son at all, "the doctor ordered, the medical staff now surrounding Ty as he fought against them. In too much pain to know if they were a friend or foe. Amy staggering back towards the window, Ty crying in agony as he pulled his legs up, His arms fighting futility against anyone that came near him. Amy trembled in shock as she saw crimson soak through his hospital pajamas around his waist and groin.

"leave NOW!" the doctor ordered, Seeing Lilly frozen in shock. Her son's distress and outburst stunning her.

Doctor Onslow looked at the nurse and barked some orders at her, as the orderly helped him lay Ty back down on the bed, the nurse reclining it flat and quickly handing the doctor a syringe.

"Take her out of here," Onslow said as a nurse approached Lilly and guided her and her two bouncers from the room. Amy now in the shadows of the window, giving the space to the ones who were there to help.

"No, No," Ty cried, as he saw the syringe enter his inner elbow, the medical staff holding him still as slowly the sedation took effect. His body relaxed, and the fight finally left him, his hands now falling to his sides, his head falling to the pillow as his breathing and heart rate slowed. Once the doctor was convinced Ty was once again stable and controlled he proceeded to check his stomach, pressing fresh gauze to his newly torn wounds.

The nurse rerouted the catheters and checked their connections. Tys eyes still slightly open although his consciousness had long since gone.

They worked on him for what felt like hours, Amy not speaking, just staying in the corner of the room out of the way. Doctor Onslow finally coming over to her once Ty was quiet and settled.

"is he ok?" she whispered a look of sad horror in her blue eyes.

"he ripped his sutures and I think he may have pulled the catheter from his bladder. Im going to take him down to the theatre and reseal the wound its nothing major, but we can't have a repeat performance like that again"

Amy nodded, still trying to take the images from her mind, "I've never seen him that upset, he, he"

"Amy. Can I ask you a question," Doctor Onslow said, his dark eyes watching her, needing answers?

Amy nodded.

"I had my suspicions when I first evaluated Ty when he was admitted, "he said quietly, "but that outburst has just confirmed my concerns, "

Amy lowered her eyes, knowing where this was heading.

"I know the implications of making this public, but it is my civic duty that if I think someone is being abused, that I need to inform…."

"NO, please, "Amy whispered, "he couldn't handle that, and he's not a kid he's an adult, the media would crucify him and his parents if they found out, they would destroy any chance he ever had to have a normal life. "

"yes, but Amy, I've seen the scars and the ct scan showed scar tissue on several old injuries. This has been going on for quite some time, that outburst, that was years of pent up rage and desperation. "The doctor looked back at Ty as the nurses continued to clean him up for transport.

"I don't know the full story, I just know he's been hurt by everyone in his life more than once." Amy wrung her fingers, not knowing what to say, "he needs help, I know that, but he needs to decide that for himself, "

"yes, I understand, but Im going to give you some literature to take with you when you leave ok, I think that maybe you should encourage him to seek professional help when you get him home, otherwise this rage he has inside, is going to destroy him."

Amy nodded, and they both walked back to the bed. Amy touching Ty's hand as she looked into his slightly open vacant eyes,

"I love you" she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be here when you get back ok, "

"he's out Doc, "the nurse said, her eyes giving Amy a sympathetic smile, "I'll let you know when he's done ok, I promise we will look after him"

Amy looked on sadly as they wheeled him away, a vacant space left before her where his bed used to be. She swallowed the tears, wishing Jack hadn't left, if he had been there, maybe it wouldn't have escalated as far as it did. Her blue eyes moved towards the now closed door. A determined streak of retribution and resolve flicking through them. She walked to the door and pulled it open with purpose, stalking down the corridor until she entered the lounge, her eyes now on her target.

"Lilly, "she said clearly, seeing Ty's mother, the movie star, the Hollywood icon, stand up and turn towards her, her security about to move until a raised had stopped them. "we need to talk about what the hell you're doing to your son"

* * *

"leave us." Lilly said sternly to her security detail, the two women in Ty's life toe to toe. Both watched as the large brutish males left the room. "is he ok now? Has he calmed down? finished his tantrum"

Lilly's tone was cool, she resented Amy for her bond with Ty, a bond that she herself had lost.

"they've taken him back to surgery to fix the sutures he tore" Amy explained. "he wasn't supposed to move, let alone get out of bed"

Lilly looked away, a hint of guilt running through her face. "but he's going to be ok? he's not permanently damaged or..."

"No, but it put him back, he was supposed to be on his feet this afternoon, the drain and catheters, taken away. But now, well, I just don't "Amy's voice trailed off. Her eyes locking onto Lillys, she had something to say and it was time, that this family finally started to either heal or fracture once and for all. "I need you to promise me that what happened just then, will not happen again,"

"you …" Lilly's eyes narrowed, "you want me to make a promise to you on how to treat my son!"

"yes, I want you to put him first for once, and stop with all the excuses and explanations as to why you did what you did, "Amy's protective streak was kicking in now. If no one else was going to stand up for Ty and defend him, then it sure the hell was going to be her. He had been her white knight more than once, Now, it was her turn to put on the angel wings and stand up and be counted "he needs your support now, your devotion and your love. this has to STOP! "

"Don't tell me what my son needs, I have known that boy since birth, I don't need some flash in the pan country who-har telling me how to love my son"

Lilly's words cut at Amy, but she stood her ground.

"Ty and I may have only been together for a short time, but in that time, I have seen the real person behind that bravado, that bad boy persona he shows to the world. you don't know him, Lilly, not really, you never took the time to see the Ty that's underneath," Amy softened her tone, speaking from the heart, "he is kind and loyal, strong and resilient. He loves with all his heart when he trusts enough to give it, even though he is terrified of being loved in return. He is funny, cheeky and fiercely protective. And when he lets you in, past those defenses that shield him, there is this warmth In him that is all consuming, I've never felt anything like that before I met your son,"

Lilly's eyes misted slightly, remembering the little boy who used to chase the chickens on the ranch in Montana.

"he has a light in him, "she whispered, "I haven't seen it in his eyes for years, "she looked at Amy, her lip trembling slightly, "not until I saw him looking at you just then. "

She walked away from the blonde woman who challenged her for her son's love, her head lowered as she looked out the window. "I envy you, you know, I lost Ty many years ago, when Brad and I started doing our own thing, and after we lost …." She paused, Amy, watching her, encouraging her to go on.

"I was pregnant you know, with Ty's little brother, we were all set to expand our family, but …." she stopped, sadness overtaking her, "it wasn't meant to be, "

"Im so sorry Lilly, TY never told me anything about you having another child" Amy replied, coming to Lilly's side.

"he wouldn't have, he was young and didn't really understand what happened. I fell, from my horse, it was no one's fault, really, Ty was practicing his jumping, he couldn't have been more than 6, he had this pony called Bullet, who he first jumped with, just little jumps you know, nothing fancy, But he was so proud, his father got the idea then to take him on the pro circuit once he was old enough. "

"he was pretty good, TY told me about Rebecca Farm" Amy replied.

"yes, but as always, if you don't win, you aren't a Borden, "Lilly said sadly, "that's just how Brad was, with everything, When I lost the baby, he took it as a failure, I tried to not let him blame Ty, but, Brad wouldn't listen. Jayden would have been nearly 12 now if he.. he "

Amy looked confused, Lilly seeing her eyes and continuing, "when I fell, I was showing Ty a jump, he was struggling with a combination, so I took my horse over it to show him how it was done, "she looked at her hands sadly, slowly sinking down into the soft lounge chair. "I shouldn't have been riding, the doctors said it was too risky, But Ty was so determined to do this jump, and I was terrified he was going to get hurt,"

"Brad blamed him" Amy whispered, "for you losing the baby,"

She nodded, "he lost all interest in Ty then, preferring to watch him from afar, even when Ty started to show promise at the eventing, it was more a coach and student relationship than that of a father and son. "

"you blamed him too, "Amy said suddenly, not wanting to sound accusatory, but needing to voice her concern.

"I hate to admit it, but yes, at first I did, Ty became harder and harder to handle the older he got, his contempt toward me and his father made loving him a chore. I tried Amy, but ….. he never made it easy for me, especially his dislike of Wade and …"

"he abused him Lilly! and from what Ty said in there, so did you!" Amy stood up now, her disbelief showing at Lilly's refusal to take responsibility for her actions.

"I never abused my son, I did my best, I tried to make it work, but he fought me all the way, "Lily looked insulted again, she quickly turned away and wouldn't look Amy in the eyes again, "you have no idea what I've been through, you and your perfect life, with your perfect parents, how can you possibly understand….."

Amy took a breath and took Lilly arm, making her turn to look at her, her blue eyes filled with purpose.

"my perfect life? I may not have lived the horrors that Ty did, but I understand the pain he feels, because I lost my mother suddenly too, I know the hole it leaves in your heart when you know someone who you thought would be there forever is suddenly gone, never to come back. "

Lilly watched this young cowgirl who sat before her now, her honesty and gumption making her see exactly what Ty was attracted too.

"you lost a parent too," she whispered,

"yes, I have, so trust me, I know how much it hurts. Ty and his dad may have had their issues, but Brad was still his dad, and that kind of loss leaves scars. "

"I never meant to hurt him, "Lilly said, her eyes filled with tears, "I do love him, but, I can't take it back now, I can't take back the pain or what happened , I was high on pills and booze, and I know it's no excuse, but I want to change, I do, but, ,,,, I just think it's too late, "

Amy touched Lilly's shoulder, softening her gaze and giving her the most encouraging smile, she could "its never too late Lilly, not as long as you're willing to try, "

Lilly smiled at her son's new girlfriend. "I am willing to try Amy; will you help me?"

Amy took a breath and smiled, "yes, I'll help you, but I warn you now, I don't care who you are or how much money you have or how many ranches, planes, cars you own. If you hurt or abandon him again like you did before I will make sure he cuts you from his life permanently, do I make myself clear?"

Lilly studied the sassy little blonde before her, those blue eyes filled with the warning she proclaimed,

"you love him don't you, you really do"

"yes, I do, and I won't see him betrayed again, "

* * *

Two days passed by and Lilly stayed away from Ty at Amy's request. He needed to get stronger and she didn't think either of them could handle a repeat performance of their previous encounter. Doctor Onslow was happy with Ty's progress, and on Monday, Ty had the drain removed from his wound as well as the catheters. Meaning he could now try to get up and onto his feet. His days of being chained to a bed and machines finally coming to an end.

Amy had spoken to Jack who in turn had called Thomas, explaining Ty's condition and requesting, well requesting with influence, that the funeral be postponed until the following week, giving Ty time to recuperate and get himself together. Thomas, not happy at first, had fought the decision, But Jack Bartlett was a formidable man, and it didn't take Thomas long to realize that if he didn't want the fire of an old rodeo legend to reign down on him, let alone Lisa's added threat to reconsider the stock prices for the quarter horses she just agreed to purchase from him. He better tow the line and give them the extra few days that were required.

Unbeknown to Jack, Thomas contacted Wade, explained the situation, trying to show the extra time may give them the leeway they needed to pull this out of control train back onto the rails. Wade considered the proposal, initially worried that the man in charge would be furious with the delay. But once he too, saw the opportunity to work his magic on Lilly and hearing how bad the first meeting between her and her son had gone. It gave him new hope that the plan and how they wanted it to turn out wasn't completely lost.

Wade spoke to the boss, hoping he saw it the same way. The silence making his heart race as the tall thin 30 something powerhouse considered the change in events.

"She's still with him, "he asked over the phone,

"Yes boss, I can fly in if you want, get her back to cali?" Wade suggested, "they are at odds though, so I don't see the kid causing too much of an issue."

"leave her be or now, keep in contact with her though, feed that fire,"

"yes boss, always, "

"this other, the one who defends him all the time," the man asked, his slender fingers running across his smooth jaw.

"the girl, oh, supposedly related to Bartlett, granddaughter I think"

"she has influence over him?"

"yeah, Id say so, according to Lilly, she's his girl, "Wade replied, he had spoken to Lilly without Amy knowing. Keeping his hooks in her heart just deep enough to hold the connection.

"that could be useful, "the other said coolly,

"so, you want me to get rid of her?" Wade asked," I can split them up, maybe it's best to keep him alone"

"no no, leave it, "the man said, his mind calculating his next move, "let him have his security, it will lower those defenses"

There was silence for a while as Wade hung on the phone, his eyes darting across the carpark as he headed for the airport terminal.

"so, the funeral, we push it back or? "he asked,

"yes, let it play out, push it back to the following week, the reading too, let them get comfortable and relax. "

"ok Boss, but Bartlett still hasn't signed and neither has Lilly, "Wade continued, "should I push this or?"

"NO, that is not important now, the events of the last few days have given me another idea. Just stay on Lilly, and keep that fire burning, I'll be in touch when I need you again"

The phone line went dead, Wade rolling his eyes and throwing his bag onto the check-in belt

"Hello sir, you checking in, " the attendant said with a big airline smile, "Flight CA356 leaves for Calgary in 1 hour, enjoy your flight"

* * *

Amy took a long a slow breath as she finished her coffee and threw the takeout cup into the rubbish dispenser. She walked towards Ty's private room and gently pushed the heavy oak door open.

There were benefits in being well known and the son of a movie star, Ty's accommodations reflecting that. His room was more like a hotel room than a hospital ward. The view was of the harbor, and the color scheme on the walls reflected that same soft blue and turquoise glow. There were a lounge and two chairs, Medical equipment that didn't somehow look out of place, a state of the art hospital bed with inbuilt monitoring and a heated mattress.

The on-suite was clean and stocked with soft towels and amenities such as soaps and shampoos. With safety rails that seemed to somehow fit into the overall modern design.

There were flowers, tropical in appearance and a cabinet that held cards and gifts. From well-wishers and friends, all wanting the occupant of the room to have a speedy recovery.

The story had broken on the news, And the hospital had spoken to Amy about security while Ty was in residence. Amy chewing her lip in concern when she saw Lilly on the 6 o'clock news giving an interview about her being in Sydney and how she had come to be with her son, who had been injured in an altercation that had been deemed by the police as an unfortunate encounter, an accident. Ty had told Amy back at Heartland that Lilly Borden could make anything go away if she needed it too. All she needed to do was bat those eyes and smile that smile, and the world fell into line. Her fame and fortune gave her a free pass to the world, allowing the golden girl of the screen to sculpt the story of her life and her loved ones as she saw fit. Her assistant, Tina, had orchestrated the whole press release, right down to Ty being well and truly on the mend. With his exit from Australia now imminent, but understandable. His statement to the press and the country was one of appreciation and gratitude to all the Australian public, for their support in regard to the loss of his father, and his own subsequent injuries and care from his accidental encounter.

Although he had enjoyed his time in Sydney, it was now time for him to return home to his family. To be once again with those who cared for him the most.

Amy shook her head, the statement being read by a feisty redhead, who she assumed was Tina herself. The story contrived and one-sided. Making the Borden's seem like the most loving and together family unit ever imaginable. Amy pushed air out from her teeth, if only they knew how far from the truth that statement truly was.

Ty was not in his bed when she entered his new abode. the sheets were freshly made, and Amy wandered around the extravagant room hearing the toilet flush from the en-suite

The door slowly opened a very carefully stepping young man came into view, he was in black track pants and a loose tee, also dark and a little on the larger side. His hand was pressed gently to his stomach as he let his free hand hold the door jam. His green eyes meeting her blue ones as he became aware of her presence in the room.

"look at you!" Amy smiled, standing near the bed now, seeing him give her a half smile, his mouth slightly open as he tried to stand a little straighter.

"Hey, "he breathed, taking a few more steps, his gait a little stiff but still he was up and moving so Amy couldn't help but give him the biggest of smiles.

"I leave you for one night and I come back to find you up and dressed"

He grinned a painful grin, the pain meds not quite as strong as the sedative he was on previously.

"you get some sleep?" Ty asked as he inched his way back to the bed, blowing the air out through his mouth as he sat down. He looked back at her, his smile strained from the exertion but still full of pride in himself for making the trip unaided.

"yes, I did, it felt weird being in that bed all by my lonesome, but I don't think I could have slept another night in a chair. "

she motioned to the large plush armchair near his bed now," however, if I'd known that was going to be there, I may have changed my mind and stayed"

"I take it moms responsible for all of this," he said sourly, his hands encapsulating the extravagance around him. "Is she still here or had she once again flown the coop to happier shores"

"yes she's still here, "Amy said softly, "I asked her to give you a few days before she tried to …well," she stopped hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for refusing her mother visitation rights. It wasn't really her call, but she couldn't let Ty go through another altercation like her last visit. He simply wasn't strong enough yet.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Ty said softly, his hand rubbing his face as he looked at her, "Im amazed you haven't run a mile " he stopped, his eyes looking a tad insecure, "I wouldn't blame you if you did, "His voice was low now, bracing himself for what he thought was sure to come. This was how it always ended up after all. He would let someone in, show his true self, love them with as much love as he could give, they would see the travesty that was his life, see the damage, see the pain, and they would run, and usually take his heart with them, stopping it to pieces before they finally threw it by the wayside.

"Im not going anywhere," Amy said simply, her hand now on his shoulder as he looked back up at her.

"I don't deserve you, "he whispered, his hand tracing her cheek, "I really don't"

Amy lent in and gave him a gentle kiss, the bruise on his jaw now almost gone. "yes, you do" she replied, her head now resting on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, taking the comfort on offer. Ty's arm now around Amy's shoulder as she reciprocated the embrace back to him. Carefully avoiding his stomach and hip.

"so how long have you been walking around?" she asked, noting his damp hair, and the clean clothes.

"since this morning," he grinned, the nurse pulled out all those damn tubes, and then they got me up, I was a tad wobbly at first, but I'm all good now, "he swung his legs on the side of the bed, giving her a {I've got this} kind of smile.

"you have no idea how good it feels to …. "he stopped, feeling a little embarrassed by what he was about to say, but seeing Amy's eyebrow raise at his comment. he decided to throw the embarrassment aside and just say it.

He chuckled and rubbed his jaw, "Let's just say, Im never going to take going to the bathroom for granted ever again, "he gave her a cheeky grin and chuckled, seeing Amy do the same.

"I noticed the bags were gone, "she agreed, "that must be a relief,"

"you have NO idea!" he grinned.

"so, did the doctor say when you can go home? "Amy asked, "I told you that they pushed the funeral back, so there's no rush, but now that your walking and ….looking after yourself again, I suppose it won't be too long"

TY nodded, "Im allowed to eat now, and once he's happy that the wound is good and sealed, I should be good to go, "

"Ty, "Amy said softly, "You can say no if you want to, but she asked me to see if she could….."

She watched him slowly shake his head, his smile fading as he rubbed his eyes, "not yet ok, I can't deal with her, not yet, "

"Ok Ok, "Amy soothed, "I'll tell her to wait, but she does want to see you eventually, and I think that maybe you both need to clear the air"

"there's no point Amy, it will always end up exactly the same way, I get mad, she gets mad, she starts crying and then I feel like shit for hurting her. It ends with things being said and people getting hurt, I can't, not now, I just can't. "

"I understand ok, I do, there is a lot of water under that bridge, but she wants to try, and I kind of feel sorry for her, she's had a hard time of this too,"

Ty looked into Amy's eyes, not wanting to react to what she had said but not being able to help himself. "I don't want you getting sucked into this Amy, she had no right to use you to get me to come around and bend to what she wants from me. "he took a breath, the green in his eyes vibrant and alive, "that's what she does, you know, she manipulates and makes you feel like she's the victim in all this, but she's not ok, she chose this, she chose…. She chose him over me!"

Ty's voice was elevated now, and Amy instantly lowered her tone, not wanting to upset him yet again.

"can we just drop it ok, I don't want to talk about this or her right now" TY looked at his hands, the pain of it all coming back, "I …. Maybe when I get out of here, maybe, "

Amy nodded, seeing he had given her a small window of opportunity and knowing that if she pushed him now, that window would well and truly seal off again.

"Ok, maybe when you're released, "she affirmed

Ty smiled at her, and touched her cheek again, giving her a gentle nod, "thank you, "he whispered,

"so, you think you can get that cute butt of yours up and moving for a bit, "She smiled at him, changing the topic, wanting Ty to focus on getting well rather than another conflict.

"Well, the doc said I need to walk, so yeah, what did you have in mind" he grinned

Amy stood up and turned in front of him, so she was now directly in his line of sight, his knees hitting her hips before him. "there's this cute little observation room at the end of this ward, it looks out over the city and well, I reckon I could get the nurse to agree to let us have lunch down there, not saying this room isn't rather outstanding, but, ,,,,,"

Amy raised her brow, hoping she had enticed him.

"ok, ok, "he breathed, his hands planting onto the bed on either side of him as he took a breath and held it, his hips sliding forward as his feet hit the floor below. He shut his eyes and waited for his stomach to stop it protest, then opened them again, giving Amy a slightly forced smile as he let his legs once again take his weight, "I'll race ya"

Amy chuckled and put her arm around his waist, letting him use her as a crutch as they slowly and carefully walked to the door. His eyes looking up at her as he gave her one last shaky smile as they started their walk down towards the observation room at the far end of the ward.

to be continued...


	29. The Prodigal Son Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Friday morning saw Ty shower and dress himself pretty much unaided. Doctor Onslow was suitably impressed by his recovery and he now could move around relatively independently. His stomach was still tender, but the bruising from the internal bleeding was all but gone, with only the faintest of purple shadows across his lower abdomen.

He was eating and drinking as normal and had been cleared for light exercise involving hospital walks and breathing exercises to strengthen his stomach muscles once again. Amy had started sleeping back at the apartment at Ty's request, his concern for her own health now outweighing is love of having her by his side. This morning found him sitting quietly on top of his bed covers, dressed in his black sweatpants and a grey tee-shirt. His eyes on the motorcycle magazine that he was flicking through. He slowly flicked his vision up to the door when he heard a knock, his look one of shocked disbelief when he saw her come through the door.

"Kyia!" he said, not believing she was standing before him, the magazine slipping through his fingers as he studied her.

"Ty, I'm sorry, I should have called, but when I saw the pictures on the tv I …. Are you well? Tell me you are on the mend. no?"

"um yeah, Im doing ok, "he whispered, unsure how she had got onto the floor with all the security his mother had put into place. "what are you, why are you here Kyia?"

The beautiful oriental woman came further into Ty's room, her head slightly bowed as she approached him. She was in a red suit, with a white shirt, her hair still pinned tightly back from her pale face with those ornate silver pins.

"Im sorry Ty, I was concerned, I worry for your safety, you and your Amy, "she gave him a soft smile, "how is she, she is still with you, by your side in this dark time"

Ty nodded, seeing this woman who had stolen his father's heart in a different light this time. His father had loved her, she had been with him before he had settled with Lilly and even thought of having a family. Maybe Kyia had seen the real Brad, maybe the man she loved was the man Ty had wanted to know. This woman, he thought to himself, could possibly be the only link he had to his father's other side. Maybe, just maybe, she could give him some insight into who Brad Borden really was.

"Im glad to hear she is still with you, she is your other half, make sure you look out for her as she looks out for you" Kyia gave him a humble smile, her petite form taking a seat on the edge of the large armchair.

"Amy should be in soon, "Ty replied, now very much intrigued by his visitors and why she had come to see him. "Kyia, you look worried, is her something you need me for or? Need to say?"

She lowered her head and took a small breath, her hands on her knees as she calmed herself to speak.

"You are attending the funeral yes, "she asked, her almond eyes on TY as he nodded, "and the reading yes?"

"yes, that's if the hospital ever releases me" Ty smiled.

She chewed her painted lip, looking worried. Ty now watching her every move,

"I wasn't going to say anything, I feared it would put you at risk, but now, I think you have a right to know. "

"know what?"

"your father and I shared many things, and he came to see me at my request because I needed to tell him the truth, "she stopped, "he was a good man Ty, I know he hurt you, I know he didn't show you how much he cared, but know he did, he talked of you many times to me, and how proud he was of you, "

Ty lowered his head, wanting to believe her, but finding it hard to see the man she obviously did.

"I worry about you now TY, I worry that our mistakes, my mistakes are going to end up becoming yours."

"what mistakes Kyia, I don't understand" Ty looked more confused than ever, she was talking in riddles and he was struggling to keep up with her.

"I did something Ty when I was young when your father and I went our separate ways. I never told him the truth, and for that, I will always hold pain. "her dark eyes looked deeply into Tys, making him flinch at their intensity. "be careful ok, keep your guard high and protect what is yours. There is danger around you Ty, you and Amy, you need to protect her from that, as I now attempt to protect you, "

She rummaged around in her handbag, pulling out a small yellow envelope and handing it to him.

"this is for you, "she whispered as she got to her feet, walking slowly back to the door, "I was going to post it to you, but I think now, is the time you held the answers in your hands. "

TY took the envelope and saw his name scrawled on the front. He recognized that writing.

"where did, how did you ….. what is this?" he stammered,

"when your father met me on the 19th, he gave this to me, he said for me to make sure you, his true son, got it upon the day of his rest"

"it's from dad?" Ty gasped, "for…for…me?"

Kyia nodded. "he knew his time was coming, Ty, he knew that you needed to be protected, and I told him the truth, and in doing so made you a target, for that, I am truly sorry, "she lowered her head and gave him a gentle bow,

"please, "Ty begged, not wanting her to go, he had so many questions that needed answering, "what does it say?"

She gave him a beautiful smile, the radiance of it lighting up her face. "I don't know Ty, he ever told me what it said, only that I needed to give it to you if his predictions came true. "she turned and opened the door, Ty sitting up and sliding from the bed, not knowing if he should let her go or demand she should stay.

"stay safe, Ty Borden, son, and heir, I wish you luck and good fortune as your life ebbs through the changes that are to come. "she paused, her eyes glistening at him. "that letter holds some of the answers you seek, but it may also just give you more questions, open it when you don't feel the pain anymore, open it when you have laid this grief to rest. After you have said your goodbyes, Not a moment before ok"

And with those words she stepped out the door, looking back at him, her face filled with worry "don't fall for his tricks, he will lead you astray and try to take what is yours. Please, stay strong. I am truly sorry for the part I played in this, my mistakes have burdened you, and for that, I do hope you can one day forgive me"

"Kyia, wait!" Ty called, but she was gone, even before he got to the door, the hallway was empty. Ty rubbed his face not knowing what to think, that wasn't the first time he had been warned that something or someone was after him.

He looked at the letter, unsure what to do, should he take her instruction, and not open it until after the funeral, would the words inside make him understand where his father was coming from. Or should he just rip that yellow envelope open now and take whatever it contained head on.

He looked at the front of the small offering, it was sealed and the writing on the front was definitely his father's pen.

Tys mind was circling around, unable to decide, his green eyes still on the paper when he heard the door open and Amy come through into his room, looking happy and excited until she saw his confused and baffled expression.

"Hey, you ok, ?" she asked quickly, hoping it wasn't another medical curveball coming there way,

Ty broke free of his confused and dazed state, quickly folding the letter in half and pushing it into his sweatpants pocket, he gave her a smile, and swallowed the dilemma, changing his look to one of surprise and happiness to see the light of his life.

"Hey, no Im good, what got you all smiles and giggles, "he replied, as he slowly got up and walked over to her.

Amy watched him suspiciously, her arms wrapping around him to give him a hug, she had noted the sudden mood change at her arrival. And the quick slight of hand hadn't gone unnoticed either.

"you sure?" she pushed, now standing beside him as he walked her towards the window. That smile was hiding something, and she knew it.

"yeah, yeah, just going stir crazy in here, "he lied, he would tell her about Kyias visit, and the letter, but he hadn't really processed it yet himself. Once he had it straight in his head and he knew what he was going to do, he would fill her in. He nodded to himself, convincing himself that for this, it was ok to keep her in the dark, it wasn't lying or deceiving her, it was just until he knew what he wanted to do.

He shut his eyes as she gave him yet another hug, his mind in turmoil, if his justification for keeping quiet was warranted, then why the hell did it feel so wrong.

"well, I have some news that may cheer you up about that, "Amy grinned, deciding to let her observations go. He obviously didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was troubling him. And that yellow paper he was holding was also not up for discussion. If she pushed, she knew too well, those Borden walls would fly up around him and he would completely shut her out. So for now, until he was ready. She would let it slide.

"whats your news?" he smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, his eyes sparkling down at her.

"so, you want to talk to me then, "she teased, pulling away, her eyes playing with him" cos when I came in it looked like I was intruding or you ….." she kept her smile in play, seeing his smile falter slightly but then return.

"No no, I was just missing you, I had to eat breakfast alone, "he returned, moving to her and putting his arms around her, "I thought you'd dumped me for some big Australian beach bum"

"OH really, "She laughed, enjoying the feeling of his arms encapsulating her, she felt safe and secure when Ty held her in that way. "well, if you put on a pair of those, swimmers we saw at the beach, you know those little ones, I may just change my mind"

Ty's face suddenly lit up when he realized what she was referring too, he raised his hands and stepped back, his mouth open, his eyes in total refusal, "um no no, no, I concede defeat! The Aussies can have you, there is no way you'll ever get me to wear a pair of those, "

He laughed, then quickly pressed his hand to his gut, his stomach twinging slightly.

Amy pouted and sidled up to him again, pulling Ty close and pressing her body warmly against his. He inhaled, his breath a little shaky by the contact, she moved him in ways that he still couldn't control.

"maybe in private, just for me?" she whispered, into his ear, nipping at it playfully, She heard him chuckle and nuzzle into her cheek,

"maybe, "he said softly, "just me and you"

"I can't wait, "Amy grinned, kissing his cheek,

"I said maybe!" Ty warned, looking away bashfully,

She walked away from him towards the door, and then turned with a big smile, "lucky I bought you a pair then hey,"

"Amy!. "Ty wined, "as she ran through turning, egging him on to follow. "what do you have to tell me!"

* * *

They ended up out on an open-air balcony, the cool breeze that came across the harbor making the early morning a little chill.

Amy smiled at Ty as he came up next to her, seeing her eyes looking out over the city that expanded before her. "it's going to be sad to go, it is really beautiful here"

"I know, but who says we can't ever come back hey, we can visit again, "he replied, "maybe next time under better circumstances."

Amy nodded and lent in and let her head rest on his shoulder, "yeah, that would be nice, "

"so, you said you had something to tell me? "he asked again, his hand now around her hip, his head leaning against hers. She was his comfort, his safe place, even with everything that was going on around him. When he was with Amy, he felt secure.

"Doctor Onslow said that once he checks you out this afternoon, and if all is good, well, " she stopped, her smile wide, showing her white teeth.

"I can…?" he started, not wanting to voice it in case he was wrong,

"yes, you can go home, !" she beamed,

Ty gave her the biggest smile, his arm turning her, so she was in front of him, his hands on her hips as he gave her the softest of kisses,

"I can't wait to get out of here and …." He kissed her again, she knew what he meant, even though Sydney had held its treasures, both of them were well and truly ready to return to Alberta and home.

"once you have the all clear, I can book us some flights, how soon would you like to go?" Amy asked him. The breeze catching her hair and flicking it around her face.

"Oh, maybe, um, "he considered his options, "if they let me out tomorrow, maybe the day after,? What do you think"

"so Sunday? "Amy suggested, "that will give us a few days before we need to be in Montana, I take it Thomas is still sending the jet for you?"

Ty nodded, "he texted me a day or so ago when they postponed the funeral, He said it should be fine. "

Amy watched him for a moment, knowing her next comment was going to probably cause him to react again.

"your mother is going to come, Ty, she has her private plane on standby, we could just go with… "

"Amy, please, "Ty said in the nicest tone he could muster, "I told you before Im not up for talking to her right now, "

"ok, ok, "Amy replied, letting it go, "that's why I suggested we book our own travel, it was just a suggestion"

He kissed the top of her head, knowing she meant well, that she was only trying to help him, and his mother finally come together. But he just couldn't face her, not after what had been said. It was not only that he was hurt and mad at her for trying to step in and suddenly play the dutiful mother to him. But it was also because he had voiced things from his past, that had never been said out loud before. He knew that when he did finally confront her, those things were going to need to be discussed and cleared. And for him, those memories were still just too raw to handle constructively right now.

"I know you're trying to help, I do, But I can't, not now ok, " he explained,

Amy nodded, seeing his eyes were holding hers, trying to make her understand.

"ok, I'll book us some flights the regular way, "she replied, giving in to his wishes,

"use my card ok, and book first class, I'm not up for dealing with the public either, and if they get wind of my travel plans, especially after this, they won't leave me alone."

Amy nodded, knowing the drill now when arranging travel for a famous and public person. The airlines knew too well how to handle passage for people of Tys standing. They held their security well, offering one on one attention to those who needed it, as well as secure entry and passage to the gate.

With Ty still recovering, she knew he would need the extra mile of protection. The media and public could be ruthless when it came to a story or a snapshot. And she knew that Ty's temper and resolve would only hold for so long in that kind of stressful situation, especially since he would be fresh from the hospital.

"I'll handle it ok, "she smiled, kissing his quickly and then looking back at the view,

"thank you miss Fleming, "he smiled,

"not a problem, Mr. Borden"

* * *

Ty was checked out by Doctor Onslow later that afternoon and given the all clear to be released under the strict instruction that he was not to fly for 24hours just to be on the safe side.

Amy organized for the Meriton Driver to pick them up and return them to their apartment, where she made Ty comfortable in the room Jack had occupied. The trip home had worn him out and he spent the afternoon asleep, while Amy chatted to her Grandfather about their plans to return to Alberta and how they would then move onto Montana for the funeral after that.

She filled Jack in on Lilly and how she had been talking with her, and Jack warned her to be careful to not get too involved. The relationship between Ty and his mother was exactly that, between them, and if she tried to play mediator, she could end up involuntarily taking sides.

Amy listened to her grandfather's warning, knowing in her heart he was right, she had to tread carefully, Ty had only just started to trust her without reservation, if he thought she was working for his mother, it could damage the bond they shared.

Amy sat on the lounge in the main living area, looking at her phone, her blue eyes scooted to Ty's father's laptop that sat on the table near her, still plugged in.

He had left the boxes near the couch that contained his father's belongings. Amy wondering to herself if he was ever going to actually look at any of them.

She took a breath and opened the laptop, deciding to book the flights from there, the account would already be set up from when Ty's dad used it, so she would simply change the payment method to Tys credit card details and put the tickets once booked into Ty's name.

She clicked away on the keys, organizing a flight for Sunday afternoon. Meaning they would arrive in Calgary around the same time, if not a little earlier even though they were in the air for 16 hours. It still played with her mind how time zones worked, understanding now why Jack struggled so much with it.

She hit purchase and then saw the special flight box pop up. Her smile twitching as it explained that for an extra fee Ty was entitled to a deluxe security package that would assist with airport transfers and late arrivals. She hit the accept button and then closed the page, her eyes flickering to the email tab at the bottom of the screen. There was an icon of a received unread message, making hesitantly curious as to whom it could be from.

Amys' eyes flicked up to the closed bedroom door, Ty had been asleep for near on 3 hours now, and she really didn't want to disturb him.

She looked back at the email, and hit open, the screen changing, and a message appeared that made the concern flood back to her eyes.

 _{sorry to hear about your unfortunate accident, good to hear you are on the mend. Our time to meet is fast approaching, all will then become clear. Until then, look after yourself and those you hold dear,_

 _For one never knows when they may be snatched away from you, HMSPEC}_

At the bottom of the text was a picture of Amy and Ty at the beach, then one of Amy leaving the hospital only days before.

Amys' heart stopped, she swallowed hard and involuntarily looked around the apartment, fear in her eyes,

Someone was watching them, those images did not from any news story or press site. They were captured while they were in Australia, meaning whoever the HMSPEC person was, they had eyes on them here too.

Amy looked at the bedroom door, not knowing what to do, if she showed Ty, he would panic again and stress over the images being of her. He would go into defense mode and in his current condition, she feared he wasn't up for all that stress and anxiety.

She looked at the email again, then made the decision she knew to be right, she hit the forward button and added Heartlands email and that of detective Bronson. Knowing too that they needed to know that Ty and now her may still have some unwanted attention aimed their way.

Amy tapped her phone after she hit send on her email, the line once again connecting to Hudson and the Heartland ranch house,

"Heartland Equestrian Connection, how can I help you today, a soft but familiar voice said down the line, "

"Lou, Its Amy, hey, is grandpa around?"

* * *

The black limo pulled up at Sydney Airport in Mascot, It circled to the private entry gate where the guards lifted the boom and ushered it through. Amy sat next to Ty, her arm threaded through his, He looked calm, but she could tell it was only a cover. Airports and Ty didn't seem to mix well.

The car came to a stop and the occupants watched as the two security guards came to the passenger door.

"Mr. Borden, "one said, as he opened the door and stood back as Ty and Amy climbed out, "we will take your luggage to the check-in for you, and if you would follow Denis here, he will escort you to your private transport to the tarmac. "

Ty nodded, looking a little confused, as they usually just went through the main terminal, but since he had seen the press milling around the main entrance as they passed he assumed they had decided a more private arrival to the plane may be in order.

"This is exciting "Amy whispered into his ear, her arm still holding onto his, "I feel like Im royalty or something "

He grinned at her, seeing how something he considered as an annoyance was to her an adventure.

They walked towards the small airport shuttle and climbed inside, the doors shutting quickly as it went through another set of gates and out onto the tarmac. It rounded a hanger and drove down a small laneway, passing other airport transports and luggage runners.

Ty was looking at his phone, reading a text from Thomas, his mind on funeral arrangements as the shuttle came to a stop. The side door slid open and he heard Amy move, his green eyes finally looking up and suddenly becoming aware of what was before him.

"Mr. Borden, Please follow me, we are just about to depart, "

Tys eyes fell on the Global Express private jet that towered above him. Set in black and white trim on the exterior with two twin turbines above the tail. With a wingspan of 28.6 meters and an overall length of 30.3 meters, it was a formidable sight that loomed before the two travelers.

The jet masterfully combined space, with luxury and technology, it was a testament to opulence and wealth. Making any person fortunate to travel within its illustrious cabin space in for a truly unique experience. Cameras were mounted throughout the exterior of the plane, to give the occupants a breathtaking recorded view while in flight. It was built for speed and distance with the long-distance capabilities in air flight.

Ty looked at the security guard who stood before him. "I didn't know we were going private? "

"Sir, you and Miss Fleming are booked for a 15-minute departure, this will be nonstop sir, with the Global holding the ability to travel at speed and thus cut your travel time from domestic by 4 hours. "

Amy looked at the plane, blown away by the beast that stood before them, the front door, near the cockpit was down exposing a set of welcoming stairs. There were two airport workers working at the back-cargo hold adding the luggage that had just pulled up beside them on a trolley runner.

Ty's mouth was ajar, as Amy continued to look on in disbelief. "wait, I …."

He looked at Amy who looked at him. Tys face turning back to the plane as he heard voices at the open door.

Amy felt him stiffen and look away, his head shaking slightly as she heard a cynical gaff pass his lips.

"I should have known" he whispered under his breath, as his hand rubbed his chin, his eyes now on the woman who was walking carefully down the stair, the security taking her hand and helping her place her high heels on the tarmac.

Amy looked forward, and then also became aware to Tys sudden change in demeanor. She felt the angst overtake him as the woman approached.

"Lilly!" Amy said, her voice a cracked whisper, her arm still interlocked with Ty and he shook his head and raised his eyes to me his mother.

"Ty, "Lily said, now standing before him, seeing the anger in his eyes. "are you ready to go, we only have a small exit window before they will delay us for the larger craft,"

"I thought I told …" he started, his eyes a cool green as he squinted in the sun. "unbelievable"

"Please Ty, you can berate me all you like once we are in the air, but if you want to get home, you're going to have to bite the bullet and get on the plane," Lilly ordered, her voice cool and demanding.

"you canceled my flight didn't you!" he asked. "how did you find out when we were leaving?"

"Ty, get on the plane, "Lilly repeated, her voice now sharp, like talking to a petulant child,

Ty looked down at Amy, who was still standing next to him in a state of shock, "did you know about this?" he asked, his eyes angry, hoping that his conclusion was wrong.

"Um … n… I,…" Amy stammered, She had booked the flights, but she hadn't realized Lilly had changed them.

"did you tell her when we were flying out?" Ty asked again, his eyes now cold and his voice low and angry.

"um yes ….I …Did but …..TY I…." Amy looked at Lilly for help, she had spoken to Lilly about the departure, but she was just as shocked as Ty that she had taken it into her mind to change the plans.

"you can't blame Amy for doing the right thing, you are nowhere fit enough to be on a domestic flight or around the public, just get on the plane Ty, stop causing a fuss,"

Amys' eyes turned into saucers as she heard Lilly's words throw her under the preverbal bus.

"Geesus Christ, "Ty hissed, pulling his arm away from Amy and stepping away, Turing his back on both of them as he took a few steps back towards the hangers. "fucking unbelievable"

Amy could see he was mad, and furious about his independence and control once again being taken away from him.

"Ty, get on the plane NOW" Lilly Ordered of her son,

Ty spun around his eyes filled with fire. "and what if I don't hey,?"

"Ty please, I …." Amy said, her hand reaching for him as she stepped closer, Tys eyes looking at her filled with betrayal, staying out of her reach, "I told you, Amy, I didn't want this, but you just had to keep pushing" he said in the lowest of tones, his words only meant for her.

"Ty, Please, I did n't kno…. Please, I would" she pleaded. Hurt in her eyes, knowing that now he thought she had deceived him.

He raised his hands, not wanting to hear it, "stop ok, please, just stop, I can't believe you, either of you!" "

"Ty, "Amy whispered again, Lilly watching her, a faint smile curling her lip,

"he's hard to love isn't he" she whispered to the younger woman, "not all peaches and cream"

Amy glared at Lilly seeing now what she had done. This was exactly why she had wanted Amy offside with her son.

She cursed at herself for being so gullible, for falling into Lilly's charade and allowing her to play her.

"Ty, I know you're mad, but if you don't get on this plane, your stuck here in Sydney for god knows how long. And don't think I'll be covering any more flights for you, you can fly economy with the common folk, lets see how far you get on your own hey" Lilly sounded cold and ruthless now, her voice sharp and abrasive, Amy could smell the alcohol on her breath as she whispered to the security at her side.

Ty had his back to them, not knowing what to do, he was angry and knew that Lilly would have definitely canceled the flights Amy said she booked if she booked them at all. He didn't know who to believe anymore. All he knew was his gut was aching from standing too long and he had no way of getting out of the country that day without his mother's help. If she was true to her threat, she would block his cards, she had done that before to contain him. And then he would be stuck in a foreign city, with no access to funds and with no protection from the public or the world at large. Normally, he would have thumbed his nose at her, grabbed Amy and walked away, showing his mother even if she did cut his funds, she couldn't control him and what he did. He rubbed his eyes, the anger burning inside of him. Amy had betrayed him, she had worked with his mother to trap him into a situation he didn't want. How could he now take her hand and pretend it was all ok.

"Tyler James Borden!" Lilly called, her voice suddenly becoming softer as he turned around and glared at her for using his full name "just get on the damn plane so we can get the hell out here!"

Amy trembled, she stood next to Lilly as she saw Ty tossing up in his mind what he was going to do, "for fucks sakes, "he finally hissed and sauntered past them, Amy reaching for his arm which he roughly pulled away from her as he passed. They watched as he climbed up the steps without a word and ducked his head, disappearing into the interior of the plane.

"you too dear, come on, we do have a schedule to keep you know," Lilly said in a sugary sweet tone heading back towards the plane and her now contained son.

Amy pursed her lips, knowing that the next 12 hours were going to see her trying to mend the damage Lilly just caused to her relationship with Ty. Trust was paramount to the young Borden, she knew how much he needed to know she was with him. And now Lilly had made him doubt her loyalty.

Amy dropped her head and slowly followed Lilly to the plane, walking up the stairs and stepping into the interior, it was opulent and extravagant. With 10 seats in white leather upholstery.

She scanned the cabin, seeing Ty had chosen a seat at the tail end of the plane. His arm leaning on the small window supporting his head, a scowl on his face. She slowly walked towards him, hoping he would allow her to sit beside him. But noting his jacket thrown roughly on the seat beside him. Amy stopped, deciding to take his gesture as needing his own space and took a seat across the walkway, his eyes never leaving the window or acknowledging her.

Amy sat down and bucked herself in. Wanting to look back but fearing he would get up and move away. The wall between them now sky high. She decided to give him some time to calm down before she tried to talk to him again. Scared that if she pushed him while he was so angry and hurt he wouldn't listen to or believe what she had to say anyway.

Amys' eyes looked around the plane, seeing Lilly taking a seat towards the front, also deciding to give her visibly irate son some distance.

The plane's cabin was decked out in leather upholstery in a light cream theme, with a subtle quilted side wall, and accented mahogany ledges to create a feeling of spaciousness and sophistication.

Amy noted the intricate art deco inlays that flowed into a secluded lounge in the aft of the plane, which supported a TV screen and a large double sofa style chair. The chairs throughout the cabin were tufted leather trimmed with chocolate piping, which accented the soft supple cream of the seat. Classic fan patterned carpet contrasted with geometric inlays made you feel like time had stopped and you were sitting in a high-end exclusive club in the 1920s.

Crystal stem glassware adored the server rack, with Lilly sipping quietly on a glass of white wine as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

Amy let her eyes briefly flicker back towards Ty who sat across from her just one row behind, His eyes were still on the window, but his fist tapped the cabin wall gently as the plane gathered speed. He had done up his seatbelt, but his leg was raised, his boot pressed into the back of the chair before him. It was a wall, Amy knew it, his way of displaying he wasn't up for any interaction or communication. His face still held the anger in his eyes, he was hurt, and he was mad. And Ty was not easy to get close to when he was like that.

* * *

It was 4 hours into the flight when Amy finally decided to attempt a parlay. She needed to clear the air and explain to him the truth behind what had happened, She chewed her lip as she turned in her seat, hoping he wouldn't simply ignore her, or worse yet tell her to go away.

He hadn't really moved since they took off, his hand was still on his chin, his elbow pressed into the window wall, his leg raised and pushed into the chair.

The stewardess had offered him food, which he had declined, but Amy did notice the tumbler on his armrest, filled with that well known amber fluid she knew he liked when he needed to escape. The ice now falling as it melted into itself. She hadn't seen him drink it, but the presence of it sitting there was warning enough he wasn't far from solving his problems the tried and tested way he always did. Numbing them from his mind and hiding from the pain in the haze that whiskey offered him.

Amy took a breath and stood up, she turned and walked across to him, standing before the chair that held his jacket.

"can I sit ?" she asked, trying to keep the quaver out of her voice.

He didn't answer straight away, he just kept his eyes on the clouds. Amy standing her ground, as his hand reached across slowly and pulled his jacket into his lap, freeing up the chair. His finger encircling the tumbler on the way back and placing it on the tray side bench that ran along the window beside him.

Amy took this as a positive step, although his hand didn't leave the tumbler which was a concern to her.

"can I say something please?" Amy asked, trying to get him to look at her, but failing, those green eyes were intent on remaining on the outside view.

Amy stood before him, not sure whether she should just turn back around and return to her seat. He wasn't going to make this easy for her at all.

"Please Ty, I want to explain to …" she started, seeing Ty roll his eyes and let out a sigh,

"do whatever you want Amy, "he said softly, his tone noncommittal, "As long as you leave me alone, I don't care where you sit,"

"Ty, " Amy protested, taking the seat next to him, the coldness in his refusal to talk to her stinging her somewhat. "I want to talk to you about what happened, on the tarmac, "

"well I don't, want to talk "he cut back his eyes flickering to her for a second and then returning to the window," but hey, I forgot, what I want doesn't seem to rate that highly with you or my mother"

Amy let her eyes fall to her hands, but then looked back at him, his words cutting at her soul. "that's not fare …..I …I"

Tys eyes slowly looked back towards her, his head turning ever so slightly so he had her in his sights "you want to know what's no fare? " he said quietly, his eyes penetrating hers with their accusation "whats, not fare is me trusting you and then you using that trust against me by ambushing me with my mother, something I specifically said didn't want. that's what's not fare here, Amy!"

"Ty I never. "Amy cut back, trying to defend herself, but Ty wasn't finished, not yet,

"I told you, I told you more than once I didn't want to see her, I wasn't up to it but you just wouldn't let it go would you, "he snapped at her,

"wait on, I know you didn't want to see her that's why I told her…we…." Amy again tried to cut in,

"Just forget it ok, I'm sick of people thinking they know what's best for me, "Ty's eyes were flaring again, the anger he felt towards his mothers and Amy's suspected interference in his life getting the better of him " Next time I tell you I don't want to do something, could you just respect it and do as I ask" he rubbed his face, "its not a lot to ask really you know, to have the girl that you love to listen to what you say !"

"I did listen to you Ty, "Amy growled back, her temper at his accusations and attacks now kicking in too. He wasn't giving her a chance to explain and his attitude was starting to rub her up the wrong way. "I listened to everything you said to me about your mother and not wanting to or being able to handle her right now, that's why I called her and told her not to come to see you, that's why I told her we were flying back home, and that if she wanted to mend her relationship with you, she should allow you the time and space you needed before she tried again, " she took a breath, his eyes now lowered, her words finally getting thorough his anger and contempt. "I understand you're mad and I get that what she did with the plane and all that was messed up, But I will not be made to feel like I've done something wrong when I haven't."

Ty opened his mouth to retaliate, but Amy got to her feet, her hands on her hips as she closed the conversation once and for all. "and Just so you know, I had no idea she was cancelling our flights, or that she had the car diverted to her jet, that was all her. "

She went to walk away but stopped as she returned to her chair, "but I would have been able to tell you that if you had let me explain it to you instead of acting like a two-year-old and chucking a tantrum. And do you know what hurts the most, Ty, " her chest heaved, " is that you would take her word over mine, without even giving me the opportunity to defend myself, so yeah, Ive made mistakes, but so have you," her eyes locked to Tys, her finger pointing at his glass of whiskey, "and that, right there Ty Borden, is your biggest mistake, a way to hide or run from your problems, it won't fix them you know, haven't you learned that by now?" she paused, "isn't that scar on your stomach enough of a reminder?"

TY looked at the glass, his lip twitching at her verbal assault.

Amy sat back down in her original chair, knowing she had said her piece. She hoped after he calmed down and actually processed what she said, that he would see that she hadn't betrayed him at all. She had talked to his mother, but she hadn't been part of Lilly's rouse to abduct him from his own independence and force his hand into traveling with her.

Amy looked out her window, the stewardess coming back down the cabins Isle and stopping monetarily at Ty's chair, asking him if he was done with his glass. Amy watched from the corner of her eye as Ty spun the glass in his hand, his eyes on the amber fluid as the ice collapsed further into the mix, He picked it up, went to press it to his lip, then changed his mind, his hand depositing it onto the stewardess tray.

"would you like a fresh one Mr. Borden?" she asked politely, to which Ty shook his head, dismissing her with a look back towards the window.

Amys lip curled at his refusal to drink, maybe, just maybe her words had hit a chord. She looked back forward when she saw Ty unclip his belt and get up, he left his jacket behind, but climbed out from his seat and headed to the back of the plane, where he threw himself roughly down onto the larger sofa style seat in the secluded lounge area, His back pushed into the corner as his legs lay out over the spare seat . He hit the remote to the TV and settled back to watch a movie, His eyes not once returning to the cabin or to Amy as she started to nibble on her bags of peanuts.

* * *

The cabin lights had dimmed for the night as Amy slowly opened her eyes. She had drifted off not long after she had spoken to Ty.

She slowly turned around and noticed that his chair was still vacant, his jacket still laying in its place. Amy looked to the front of the cabin, the two security guards were dozing and Lilly was sound to sleep, her head leaning against the soft plushness of her chair.

Amy took a breath, straightened her hair and then stood up, quietly stepping out from her chair and walking towards the private lounge at the aft of the cabin. It also was in darkness, the TV screen on the choose a movie screen, making the area filled with a soft blue glow. She slowly pulled the curtain divider across, blocking the area from the main cabin. Her eyes on a sleeping Ty who was laid out on the double sofa chair. His arm had fallen from his side and his hand was scraping the carpet on the floor. His head slightly turned to the right, as it rested on the soft leather upholstery.

Amy watched him for a moment, not sure if she should disturb him. He looked so peaceful, laying there, all his worries out of his mind as he slept.

Slowly Amy knelt down and took his hand lifting it slowly back to his side, the movement making his eyes flicker open and become aware of his surrounding s again.

"Amy, ?" he questioned, his mind fogged by sleep as he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the soft blue light. His voice wasn't angry now, he just seemed dazed from being woken by her touch.

"Shh, "she whispered, "sorry, I was just seeing if you were ok, you didn't come back so,"

TY looked up at her as she stood before him in the low blue light, his eyes capturing hers, he slowly pulled himself over a little on the chair and reached for her hand, guiding her to sit next to him, her hip touching his as she did.

"Amy, I'm sorry" he whispered to her, his face filled with guilt for attacking her the way he did,

Amy shook her head slowly, not knowing what to say, "I didn't know what she was up to Ty, honestly" she said, her voice soft and filled with regret.

"I know, I know, "he replied, slowly sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, his hands cradling her face seeing the hurt his words and accusations had caused, "Im so sorry, I just saw red when I realized what she'd done and I …I should have let you explain before losing my head like that, "

Amy twitched her lip and touched his cheek her eyes welling slightly.

"no no" he whispered his thumb wiping away the tear, "don't do that, please, I can't bear seeing you cry" Amy dropped her gaze, trying to hold back the tears, but Ty's words had cut her deeper than she was willing to admit. A tear rolled down her cheek, making his heart sink, his green eyes now on hers, as his hands cupped her cheeks. He leaned forward, his lips touching her skin. The salt of her tear running along his bottom lip and he kissed them away.

"sh please, "he whispered again, his mouth moving to hers and kissing her gently, a reassuring kiss that showed her how much he loved her and was sorry for his actions, "Shh.. don't, please,"

Ty kissed Amy again, this time turning her head slightly to get a better connection, his hands moving from her cheeks and down her neck until they held her shoulders,

Amy returned the kiss, she was a little reluctant at first, but Tys kisses were intoxicating to her, and it wasn't long until she felt his tongue brush her teeth, asking her forgiveness, asking for her love.

Amy swallowed and broke away, her lips only inches from his as she held his gaze, "I love you, please don't ever doubt that again"

He nodded, accepting her plea and seeing that his fear of her betrayal was unfounded. Amy would always be by his side, she had proven this to him time and time again, Yet the moment his mother says something against her, he let his insecurities cloud his mind. He should have known Amy would never deliberately side against him. But once again his mother's games had manipulated him into nearly destroying the only thing he held dear to himself in his life.

He squeezed her shoulders and gave her a soft smile, his lips once again finding hers as he laid back on the sofa chair, taking Amy with him, her arms now around his neck playing with the ends of his hair. Amy pulled her legs up, so she was lying beside him, her hips pressed to his side as her upper body melded against him. Their kiss once again starting simple but grew as they both began to invest more into it, Ty hands now encircled her back, holding her on top of him as he pressed her for acceptance again, his tongue playing carefully with her teeth, to which Amy succumbed, her mouth opening so he could take the contact that little further. Amy ran her hands slowly down his chest, her leg sliding along his as her foot curled around his shin. Ty sucking a breath in as he came up for air, his head nuzzling into the nape of Amy's neck as he found her ear and nibbled it slightly. They played for a bit, hands, and lips wandering as they lost themselves in their connection. Ty's hand gingerly sliding under Amy top and gently touching her bare skin underneath. Every time they were close, the fire inside of him grew, it was getting harder and harder to keep those feelings under control. She made him feel alive, the touch of her body sent pulses of electricity through the young man, making him want more, making him feel things so intensely that he nearly exploded on the inside.

They kissed and made out in the soft blue light, behind the pulled curtain as the plane continued on its way across the dark ocean. Heading for home, for Heartland, and for safety. Both of them holding secrets from each other, Ty, the letter from Kyia, and Amy the email from HMSpec. Neither willing to tell the other, fear in their hearts of what was to come.

She watched them from the curtain, her eyes filled with envy as she saw her son give his heart and his soul to another, surrendering his defenses and not holding back, the walls around his heart crashing to the ground. She took a deep breath, their embrace ripping at her soul. He had found someone to love him. He had found someone who he could rely on above everyone else. Lilly felt the pain in her chest, the wine she had consumed fogging her mind. She was jealous of their love, she needed that in her life too, but what she had with Wade was nothing but pain and betrayal and control. Wade said he loved her, But it was not what Amy and Ty had, there was no tenderness, no sensuality, no unspoken bond.

There was control, and pain and fear. Fear of him, fear for herself, fear for her son. Even though she had run away, secretly in her heat, she had wanted him to follow her. To beg to have her back. What did that say about her and her need to be loved regardless of how destructive that love was.

And here was her son, the son she had abandoned and neglected, the son she had not been there for when he needed her the most. The same son she had said or thought she loved, but whom she had turned her back on. So why now, that he had found his own soulmate, now that he had found a girl who loved him honestly and openly. Why now was she still not happy for him. Why did she want to destroy it, take it from him like somehow he didn't deserve to feel the joy true love could bring.

Lilly emptied her wine glass into her mouth, swallowing the liquid down, her eyes still on Ty and Amy as they continued their display of affection. Not realizing they were being watched by a woman who craved to be loved in the same way.

The jealousy building in her chest, forcing her to look away. Annoyance and contempt towards her son for finding something that had eluded her for years. Lilly slowly walked back to her seat, pulling a blanket around herself as she tried to push the images away. Her thoughts turning to Wade, to Brad, to the funeral the reading of the will. The sound of the plane's engines lulling her into a fitful sleep.

to be continued


	30. The Prodigal Son Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Amy!" Jack called as he saw his granddaughter climb out of the back door of the limousine. He strode across the porch, his long legs clearing the steps as he ambled through the gate from the ranch house, his smile filled with relief for seeing her home safe and sound.

"Grandpa!" Amy called back, running over to him and throwing herself into his open arms as he spun her around before putting her back on her feet on the rocky drive.

Ty stood up in the doorway, smiling at the reunion, happy to see Amy back where she belonged, the Heartland Ranch alive and well and bustling with people and activity, some of the staff had stopped, watching the family embrace, happy to see their head trainer back. Others perplexed by the limo and the other two black cars that tailed it.

"It's so good to have you home," Jack said giving Amy one more cuddle before standing back, getting a good look at her.

Ty slowly walked over towards Amy and Jack, his smile soft, and a little unsure. His soft brown hair being flicked around in the mountain breeze.

"Ty, my man, how are you," Jack said with a smile, his hand reaching for Tys and pulling him into a hug as well, Ty taken by surprise but reciprocating with a hearty back tap.

"I'm good Jack, "he said, as Jack held him by the shoulders, looking him up and down, "you on the mend?"

Ty nodded, his smile getting stronger, as he realized how truly happy Jack was to see him back at Heartland and safe. Ty felt a little overwhelmed, not used to this kind of heartfelt affection.

"Amy! Oh, my! "Lou called as she too came barreling out of the main house, the catering staff quickly grabbing the baskets of food she threw at them as she ran into her sister's waiting arms. "Oh my, are you ok, "she asked, her eyes then moving to Ty who she also pulled into a huddle, making him chuckle at the affection he was receiving. "are you, ok? "

"Yes Lou, "Amy laughed, "we are fine, honestly, but it's good to be home"

"Yes, it is good to have you home, "Lou repeated, her smile suddenly taking on the mother face, "don't you ever do that to me again young lady, taking off like that, I was terrified for you!"

Amy dropped her eyes, remembering how she had left the ranch in the first place, no warning, just a note and a scrambled explanation. "Im sorry Lou, I really am, but "she looked at Ty as he gave her a soft smile "I had to be there for Ty, he needed me"

"Sorry, Lou." Ty also chimed in, he hadn't known about Amy's plans to join him on the flight, but he had really appreciated her coming and being by his side, through all of it.

"Well, your both home now so that's all that matters, "Lou concluded, giving them both a soft and happy smile.

The limo stood still as one of the security team from the chase cars came to the open door, he reached in and offered his hand. Lilly stepping out onto the Heartland drive, her designer stilettos unsteady on the shale surface.

Tim wandered over to Amy and Ty as he appeared from the barn, hugging his daughter and then after hesitation offering Ty a hand of welcome, which he nervously accepted.

"TY! OH MY, TY!"

Ty turned his head to the cries of exhilaration that came shrieking from the barn as Mallory ran full throttle towards him. Lilly watching in astonishment as the young blonde girl threw herself bodily into Ty's arms, making him stagger backward under the momentum.

"Mallory!" Amy chastised, seeing Ty have the wind taken out of him as he placed Mallory back on her feet, his smile a little strained, his hand on his gut.

"It's all good, "he breathed, blowing the air out through his lips, taking a second to center himself and the discomfort he felt from using his stomach muscles to lift the little blonde.

"Oh Im sorry Ty, I forgot about, are you ok, do you need an aspirin, a chair, I could go get you a chair, how about a cold compress, or a coffee, you look like you might need a coffee" Mallory rambled, her dark eyes darting from Amy to Ty and then back again.

"I'm all good Mallory, its fine, Im just a little tender is all, "Ty grinned, touching her shoulder, "but thank you, really, "

They all talked for a few moments, Amy hugging every family member and waving to her trainers as they waved to her from the pens.

Lilly watched from the limousine door, her dark channel sunglasses hiding her benevolent eyes as she watched this family embrace her son as one of their own. He was hugged, cuddled, welcomed. All of them accepting him, engaging with him, loving him as blood.

Her eyes took on an envious gleam as she walked over the group, deciding to pull rank on the family in a subtle way and reclaim rights to her son. He was after all her blood, not theirs.

Ty turned as he heard her footsteps, his body tensing slightly as she came closer. The limo ride from the airport had been in silence, he hadn't spoken to his mother since they had their words on the tarmac in Sydney. The icy silence between them carrying on throughout their arrival in Alberta.

"Oh, My !" Mallory exclaimed as her star stuck eyes landed on the starlet of stage and screen. Tim also suddenly becoming aware of the celebrity that was in their midst. "Lilly Borden! Here at Heartland, on our drive, oh MY!" Mallory continued. Filled with awe and shock.

Ty dropped his eyes slightly, wishing she had simply just dropped them off and continued on to her hotel in Calgary.

"so this is the family that has looked after my son in my absence," Lilly said calmly, giving them all a perfect smile and gesture of appreciation.

Jack looked at Ty and then at Amy, knowing the back story to Lilly's appearance, his smile of acceptance sincere, if not guarded.

"don't be rude Ty, introduce me to your new friends," Lilly said sharply, her tone making Tys lip twitch in annoyance. "I am your mother after all"

"This is Jack, Amy's Grandfather, Tim, Amy's Dad, Lou, her sister and that's Mallory, she's like um," TY stammered, not sure how to describe Mallory's standing in the scheme of things,

"Im like family, I work here and well, Im Jacks assistant too, and I sort of help run things here, with the riding school and…and"

"And you need to shush and go and check on Copper since I pay you to check the house barn too!" Jack growled, seeing the little blonde glare at him and silence her critique on her credentials.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly, "Jack said, offering his hand to Ty mother and giving her a welcoming smile.

"thank you, Jack, " Lilly replied, her eyes on the tall cowboy, "This is quite beautiful, is it all yours, ?"

"all 600 Acres, yes, "He smiled, Tim coming forward and offering his hand to the starlet as well,

"Im Tim, Tim Fleming, Amy's dad, I own Big River, just next door, 601 Acres prime beef cattle country" he gave her his best influential smile, TY looking away, trying to hide his sickened expression.

"lovely to meet you too Tim, Amy had told me this place was beautiful, but I would never have imagined how much so. This is a rehabilitation center, is that right?"

"yes, and a dude ranch, we do schooling and lessons, Amy is our head trainer and we have a staff of just over …"Lou spouted, her best sales pitch coming through.

"That's lovely dear, I can see its very successful, "Lilly cut her off, her eyes back on Jack and Tim. "you are in partnership with Lucky aren't you, Brad told me of you Jack, and how you have taken my son into your care, " Her eyes briefly fell back onto Ty as he gave her a cold glance.

"Um yes, that's correct, we have a breed contract with Lucky, Lisa handles most of that though, "Jack's eyes fell to Ty, showing him his support, "Ty has been welcome here since he arrived, it's been a true privilege getting to know him"

Lilly laughed, her arm sliding around Jacks as she walked with him towards the house, Ty rolling his eyes and looking at Amy in resignation. He knew his mother too well. Amy returned the look to Ty, her eyebrow raised in surprise, Causing Ty to rub his brow and follow Jack and Lilly towards the house, Tim running up beside Lilly taking her hand to help her up the porch steps.

"what is going on?" Amy whispered into Ty's ear as she came up next to him. "you look like your about to lose it"

"nothing Amy, this is just how Lilly Borden makes herself known, "Ty replied, "if its male, its fair game," he rubbed his face and slowly walked along ,"you better tell your dad to watch out, once she finds out Jack is married, that attention is going to shift to the first single male she can find"

"TY, "Amy said in a hushed tone, hearing his appraisal of his mother. "how can you…say …"

"Because I know her Amy, "Ty whispered back, "and this what she does"

* * *

They all sat around the dinner table, Lou putting on a rushed dinner for her famous dinner guest. A little perturbed by the security detail that stood in the shadows a house.

Ty sat next to Amy, to the left of Jack, and Tim took up his usual seat at the other end of the table, Lilly, Lou and Lisa taking the seats to Jacks right, Mallory pulled in to the right of Ty, loving her positioning, close to the famous son and only a hair breath from the movie star mother.

"Well, let's dig in before it gets cold, "Jack said, Raising his glass as Ty's eyes watched his mother, her smile as perfect as it had ever been on the screen.

"Um, Lilly, your security, should I make them a plate," Lou asked holding up two empty china bowls,

"No no, Lou thank you all the same, they are not paid to eat, they are paid to be invisible and alert, they do not need to be treated like they are your guests, "

"Or human beings" Ty mocked quietly, Lilly shooting him a scolding glare.

"this is lovely Lou, you cooked all this yourself? Or did that team of kitchen hands I saw before prepare this at your request"

Lou's eyes narrowed a little at the comment, her gaze flicking to Ty who gave her a {here it comes} look.

"No this is all me Lilly, I always cook for the family myself, the catering staff is only for the business. When we have guests at the dude ranch or we have a workshop in,"

"Oh, sorry, my mistake, I assumed by the way you self-served, that it may have been pre-done,"

Lilly swallowed another small mouthful of mashed potatoes, As Ty rubbed his face, waiting for the rebuttal.

"we always keep thing authentic here Lilly, as close to the ranch life as we can. I pride myself on my ability to not only run this venture, with Grandpa and Lisa but also keep this family going too, Family is everything to Heartland, isn't that right Grandpa" Lou's tone was educated and powerful with just a hint of sarcasm. Her college training in marketing coming through.

"Yes, yes, Family is what drives us here, "Jack agreed, "we are a family first, business second"

"That's beautiful, " Lilly said dismissively, "So, Jack, you and Lisa are business partners"

Lisa gave a slight giggle as she smiled at her husband.

"well, yes, we run Heartland and Fairfield as a partnership, "Jack agreed, taking Lisa's Hand. "but we are life partners too, and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Oh, you're married, " Lilly exclaimed, "Im sorry, you don't wear a ring and I didn't, oh, I just didn't see the connection"

"mom, "Ty warned softly, seeing Lisa's squint at Lilly's dig at her relationship with Jack.

But Lilly pressed on.

"So you're not married I take it, Lou? It must be hard to handle all this responsibility alone, do you not want a husband, children?"

"Mom!", Ty whispered across the table at her, again "I don't think that's really any…."

"Oh, I am sorry, did I say something wrong or? I thought as you live here, with your grandfather and your sister I just assumed you had to be um and at your age ….Im sorry, …." Lilly looked back at Jack giving him a smile at her mistake. "so not the maternal type then I take it?"

Ty rubbed his face and groaned. Feeling the tension in the air.

"Actually, Lilly, I do have a man in my life, and yes, one day I'd love to be a mother myself, but I find I can accomplish just as much as a single independent woman as I can with a partner, Just like you did, that career of yours must have been hard on a relationship, and your family life? well, I assume it must have since Ty ended up here after all. "Lou cut in, her tone now very cool "you are planning to stay I take it, or are you jetting off again, "Lilly's eyes were now back on Lou as Jack also looked concerned, "I just assumed that since your son was here, and after the tragic death of your husband, you'd want to be by his side, how long has it been now since you and Ty have been together, a few months?"

Ty coughed into his water glass, Lou's words hitting like a sledgehammer. Lilly now giving her a curt smile and cutting her roast beef quite violently with her cutlery.

"we won't be here long Lou, I assure you of that, Ty and I will be heading back to Calgary tonight and once this business with his father and the company is done, we will be returning to New Port."

Ty dropped his cutlery, making them clatter against the china plate in front of him. Everyone suddenly looking at him in silent shock. Amy also not knowing what to say, this was the first she had heard of this plan too.

"is this true?" Amy whispered, her eyes on Ty as he rubbed his face, his mouth finishing the last of his mouthful.

"Tell them, Ty, "Lilly pushed, her smile shining at her son.

"there's nothing to tell, can we talk about this later please, "TY asked, not wanting to get into a full-on argument with his mother at the dinner table.

"you're going with her then?" Amy pushed, her voice quavering slightly. Her blue eyes on his as she put down her glass.

Ty's hand squeezed her leg under the table, trying to reassure her without voicing it.

"No, "He said softly, his eyes trying desperately to get his message through.

"what do you mean no, Ty!, you can't expect this family to look after you now, you were only left here because your father wanted you to calm your ways, and grow up. this was no more than a dose of country boot camp, that's all it was meant to be, Your father and I discussed it, but now, he's gone and when Jack releases the advocacy to Thomas you and I…."

"Hang on there now" Jack cut in, his eyes flicking to Tys, "I never said I'd sign over the advocacy to Thomas, "

Lilly looked confused, the rest of the guests had all fallen silent now, eyes flicking from Lilly to Ty and then to Jack as this story started to truly unfold.

"Jack, its ok, Brad and I discussed the will before he died, I did as he directed me too, there's no need for you to be involved now, Thomas will handle Ty's affairs from here," She gave him a perfect smile, not seeing the problem.

"Im sorry Lilly, I respect that you're his mother by blood, But I made a promise to Brad that I would look out for this young man and that's exactly what I intend to do." Jack's tone was clear but friendly, but it was very obvious this decision was not something Jack was going to waiver on.

"Im not sure what Brad and you discussed Jack, But I assure you that I am quite capable of looking after my sons…."

"Enough!" Ty said, his eyes now on his mother,

Lilly looked at her son, a slight tremble in her lip as he held her in his gaze,

"Ty, I ….. "

"I said, …" Ty's hands were now planted on the table, "enough," his voice was a little softer this time, but the meaning was still very much the same.

Jack looked at the young man sitting across from him, his posture was telling him that if this wasn't defused quickly this dinner was going to end up as a war zone.

"How about we finish our meal and leave all this serious stuff for later, what do you say" Jack smiled at Lilly and looked around the table, seeking support which Lou and Amy gave him by way of an agreeable nod and smile.

"Mallory, can you clear the plate's please, "Lou asked, "your mom said you could stay over so if you want to go set yourself up in the guest room that would be fine"

Jack gave her a quick look when he saw the young girl open her mouth to protest,

"Ok, Ok, "Mallory said, getting up and collecting the plates, looking a little dejected, she knew she was being sent away because of the drama that was about to unfold. But Lou's stern look told her very clearly that she wasn't interested in Mallory's take on whether or not this was a fair ruling for her or not.

"Maybe we should just go, leave these fine people to their meal and talk about this another time, "Lilly looked apologetically around the table, her eyes finally landing on her son who had now lowered his eyes, his chest showing the signs of his battle to remain in control. Amy touched his thigh, seeing his head turned ever so slightly towards her, his eyes now on the table in front of him, His intent to keep his focus on something mundane, for if he looked at his mother again, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't do or say something he would probably regret later.

"Look I think this is all getting blown out of proportion" Tim cut in, trying to lighten the mood. He too was watching Ty's body language and had to admit he was a little concerned as well.

Lilly looked at Tim, giving him a smile as she sipped her wine. "Im just trying to see my husband's last wishes are carried out, he was very proud of his son as am I" she smiled at Ty who now ran his hand across his face in frustration.

"I can't listen to this" he growled, going to get up, Amy stopping him her hand on his arm. He sat back down his hand now interlocked with Amy's under the table, his eyes overshooting the table and focusing on the fireplace.

The table stayed quiet as Mallory walked through and headed down the hall to the guest room. Lily heard the door shut and then put down her napkin, giving the family one more perfect Hollywood smile, "thank you for the meal, and thank you for everything you have done for Ty, Brad and I really do appreciate your support. "she got up and Jack quickly got to his feet next to her, a look of uncertainty on his face as Tim now also rose to his feet. "Ty, I think it's time we said goodnight, "she cut in quickly, as she headed for the kitchen to grab her wrap. Lisa looking at Jack in stunned silence.

Amy looked at Ty as he stood up, confusion on her face. Was he actually going to go with her?

"I'll see you to the car mom, but I'm staying here, this is my home, " he said clearly to her, his eyes now looking directly at his mother, Jack, and Lisa both giving him a supportive smile.

"Ty, for goodness sakes, give Amy a kiss and let's go, "Lilly replied shortly, "we can discuss it in the car"

Ty turned to Amy and touched her cheek, "give me a sec ok, I'll be right back" and with those words he got up and followed his mother into the kitchen and then out into the yard, Amy getting up and running to the window overlooking the sink. Tim, Jack, and Lou doing the same.

"she's, Just wow, "Lou said, "what a piece of work, no wonder Ty doesn't want anything to do with her !"

"It's not like that Lou, "Amy said, straining to see them talking to each other in the darkness. "he does care for her, but I don't know, she seems hell-bent on controlling him right now"

"so, do a lot of people by the sounds of it, Thomas, Brad, now Lilly, "Jack cut in, "that kid had people gunning for him from every corner, "

"that's what scares me, Grandpa, it's not just them, there's this other guy, HMSpec now too, "Amy looked worried, not knowing if she should let Ty handle it or go outside and back him up.

"all we can do is be there, and help him when he needs it, "Jack replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table, Tim doing the same.

"This had all got to do with the Borden empire hasn't it, that's why there's so much interest in Ty right now, son and heir, "Tim could see the dollar signs clicking over in his mind "your relationship is strong with him right? Amy?"

"will you cut it out, "Jack growled "you sound just like those vultures now yourself,"

"Im just saying, this could be a great opportunity, with Ty taking the reins of that fortune, the Lucky's could potentially be in the family. You play your cards right Amy and you could end up being one of the wealthiest horse trainers in North America. "

"dad! "Amy retorted, "I don't care about any of that, all I care about is Ty and how he's going to get through this, "

"Yes Yes, I get it, you love him, but I just saying this could be an opportunity to,…"Tim said

"will you just drop it ok," Jack growled at the younger cowboy, "for Pete's sake, "

Amy looked at her father in dismay, her eyes once again returning to the window, seeing Ty and his mother still talking out on the drive, the limo behind them, her security standing by the now open door. She watched as Ty pointed to the loft and then walked over to the trunk of the car, the security guard passing him his bags from the airport which Ty took and then came back to stand by his mother. The conversation continued a little longer until Ty was seen to escort his mother to the car and help her inside, Lilly kissing him on the cheek before he shut the door of the car and tapped the roof. The driver driving around the grass circle and heading back out towards the main road.

Ty rubbed his hands through his hair, his head turning back to the house where he knew everyone watched from the windows, he took a breath and then picked up his luggage and slowly headed for the loft. His steps slow but purposeful.

"Amy, "Jack said, seeing her instantly grab her jacket and head for the door, "maybe give him some space,"

"I got to make sure he's ok Grandpa, "She said, as she headed for the door, "trust me ok, I'll be back in a few minutes "

"I put clean towels and sheets in the loft, "Lou called out, hearing Amy call a thank you to her as she ran off towards the barn,

* * *

Amy bolted across the yard and stopped to catch her breath as she rounded the barn door, She heard Ty's footsteps in the loft above but decided to give him a few minutes to regroup before she went charging upstairs to see him. She walked over to Spartan, who instantly put his head over the stall door and nudged her, "hey boy, you miss me" she said softly rubbing his head, giving her favorite horse a cuddle, "I missed you, "

Amy did night check, and then slowly, more calmly walked up the loft stairs, stopping at the top, her eyes seeing Ty standing in the kitchenette area, drinking a glass of water, His eyes instantly lighting up when he saw her in the soft light.

He put down the glass and came over to her, pulling her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her as he pressed into her embrace. She knew he was seeking comfort from her, his body craving her closeness.

"Hey, are you ok, ?" She asked, pulling back and getting those green eyes to meet hers.

He nodded, not a convincing nod, but a nod all the same. "I'm sorry, I was going to come back inside but with everyone there and the questions I just…." He looked deflated, his eyes tired and his face strained.

"Its ok Ty, "Amy replied, touching his cheek,

"can you apologize for me, "he said, stepping away from her and returning to the kitchen, Amy following him and taking a seat at the bench. "and for my mom, I'm so sorry you all had to deal with that"

"Ty, its ok, they will understand, "Amy smiled, "but I think Lilly better keep clear of Lou for a bit, "

Ty chuckled, "I think that would be a very good idea" he agreed

"did you sort anything out? "Amy asked, knowing she was prying, "when you were in the yard?"

TY shut his eyes, his back to her as he upended his glass in the sink, "Um. Yes and no. she wants to go to the funeral with me, but… I just… I don't think I can play happy families Amy, that's what she wants, she knows the press will be there, it's all about the image, the persona. The dutiful son, the loving mother, the perfect wife, "he stopped his voice turning cold and sarcastic, "it's all a crock of shit"

"so, "Amy asked, "are you going to do it?"

Ty turned, walking over to her and pulling her yet again into his arms, "I don't know, honestly, I just don't know, "he stopped and hugged her again. holding her close. "But no matter what I decide, you and Jack are coming with me right?"

Amy smiled, and nodded, "most definitely, I said I'd come didn't I, Grandpa will talk to you about what he is planning on doing, but yes, we will be by your side, I promise, "

Ty smiled, "thank you, "

"your most welcome," Amy said softly, giving him a gentle kiss, Ty pulling her close and letting his hands cup her face. The kiss turned quickly, the power of their connection adding smoke to the fire. Amy felt his smile under his lips, as he guided her ever so slowly to the couch, Amy looked up at him, her blue eyes telling him just how much she wanted him to kiss her like that again.

Ty obliged as he lowered her onto the couch, his hands taking her weight as he snuggled in on top of her, His lips once again finding hers and seeking her authority to take it up a notch. Amy slid her hand under his tee and across his back, feeling his skin slide under her fingers, she felt him tense his muscles as she felt his legs move across hers. His hand, taking a risk and slowly unbuttoning her shirt, they kissed, played and explored a little, never letting it get past that line that changed the game. Ty's hands enticing her but playing it safe. Keeping to their promise of not allowing things to get too far out of control. Not now anyway, not until all this mess was over and done with.

Ty kissed the top of Amy's nose, as he looked down at her, her blonde hair sprayed across one of the cushions he had positioned under her head to make her comfortable.

"thank you," he whispered,

Amy looked at him, a little confused, "what for?"

"for putting up with me, with all of this, "he said, he was resting on his elbow now, keeping his weight off of Amy so she wouldn't feel squashed beneath him.

"you put up with me too, and my family, " Amy smiled, "I think it's kind of even"

"No, I think mine is more screwed up than yours" Ty chuckled, his fingers playing with the edges of her now open shirt.

"no, "Amy giggled, "look at my dad, he basically had me married to you tonight, "

Ty raised an eyebrow, not following.

"well it seems, you Ty Borden are a catch and a half, being the heir to Borden empire and all, I think dad now thinks maybe your worth the effort" She gave him a cheeky smile as Ty rolled his eyes,

"he does know that I may get absolutely nothing right? That would be just like my dad you know, leave it all to a dog rescue or a save the polar bears fund or something "

"Polar Bears?" Amy grinned, pulling herself up slightly so she could snuggle into his side. Ty having rolled slightly so he was now lying beside her.

"Year, he loved Polar Bears, said they had character, "TY laughed,

"Oh Ok, "Amy replied, "so if you had to gift it all away. What animal would you gift it too?" she looked at Ty as he pondered her question.

"well, I probably wouldn't give it to one animal per say, I'd maybe give it to those who really needed it, like the grey wolves and maybe the orcas?"

"Orcas? You like killer whales," Amy asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, they are hell cool, " he smiled, "I saw them once on this zoo thing mom took me to, I don't remember where it was, but that's where I first saw them, There's this beach, it's in Alaska somewhere, you know, that's made from pebbles, and well the orcas go there and rub themselves on the stones, its amazing " his eyes sparkled at her as he spoke, she could tell this was a passion for him.

"ok, so we need to go check out the orcas, " she grinned,

"ok ok, make fun of me, "he said, looking embarrassed "what about you, what animal would you give the Borden fortune too?" he grinned, "and I bet I already know the answer too?"

"well, I'd say horses, but I think, mostly Mustangs, they need their habitat protected, I'd give the money to them I think, maybe to a sanctuary where they could run free. "

"that sounds amazing, "Ty smiled, as he gave her another kiss, "I tell you what, If I do end up the next big shot, I'll buy you that mustang sanctuary, "

"Aww really, "Amy played, "well if I ever become a princess or win the lottery, I'll buy you that pebble beach, so you can see the orcas as much as you want"

"it's a deal" Ty grinned, kissing her again, letting his hand run down her side and across her leg, his fingers sliding across the front of her jeans, stopping on her belt buckle.

They made out for a little longer, enjoying the privacy the loft offered, them, Missing the Meriton apartment somewhat too.

"You should go, "Ty said softly his lips giving baby kisses down her shirt front until his teeth were in line with her bra. He nipped at the bow in the center with his teeth, making Amy giggle and squirm and he traced his mouth along the edge of her bra.

"I should go," Amy whispered, her eyes shut as she fell into the feeling of his mouth on her skin, gently kissing and nibbling the top of her cleavage.

"Yes, you should, "Ty agreed, between kisses. His fingers now joining in on the fun his palm cupped her breast as he let his lips play down her sternum onto her soft belly,

Amy sighed as his soft mouth touched her navel, both hands now gently massaging her breasts. Ty's body had slipped further down hers now as he continued on his journey. Tantalizing her, his actions playing with fire and he knew it.

"Ty, "Amy breathed, her hands touching his shoulders, then grabbing his hair as he lifted his head and looked back up at her, A seductive grin on that handsome face.

"Yes beautiful?" He smiled, his hands once again taking his weight as he crawled back up her body.

"I really have to go, I told grandpa I'd only be a minute, "she insisted, knowing she needed to return to the house but secretly wanting him to go back to his naughty endeavors.

"ok, ok, "Ty smiled, leaning down on her again and giving her one last kiss on the lips. This one filled with passion as force. Breaking away after a few minutes, leaving them both breathless. He sat up and straightened his disheveled tee, which Amy's hands had pulled up around his ribs, exposing the small plaster bandage that still covered the healing would near his navel. He helped Amy to her feet, his hands redoing her shirt buttons as Amy fixed her messed up hair.

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked, as she made her self-look respectful again and headed to the stairs.

"most definitely "he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose as she took the first step, her hand blowing him a kiss as she disappeared from view.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday saw Ty and Amy slowly assimilate back into life on the Ranch. Amy returning to her normal roster of setting the training programs, overseeing a few already organized short clinics, scheduled by Lou with the dude ranch booked to capacity with clients waiting to see the miracle girl and her team work their magic. The ranch hands, led by Caleb were busy too, with both guests barns full of client horses for the clinics, meaning more mucking out, more grooming and more feeding to be done. Not that Caleb was complaining, the extra work meaning extra money while he was off the circuit. He called in on Ty on his lunch breaks, the two new friends re-acquainting themselves again, finding that although they came from different worlds, they also had a lot in common.

Jack and Lisa purchased and took possession of 5 Lucky Quarters quarter horses, 1 stud, and 4 mares. With Lisa setting breeding plans in place to set Fairfield up to be bulging with babies come the spring.

Ty had been ordered by Jack and Lisa to take it easy, only being a few days free from the hospital and the flight back from Sydney and the subsequent jet lag that it brought with it. He reluctantly agreed, Amy seeing him briefly between schooling sessions and clinics to steal the odd kiss and cuddle.

She suffered from the jet lag too but seemed to handle it better than her boyfriend, Amy putting it down to Ty being injured and less resistant while he recuperated.

Jack had taken him into Hudson on Tuesday, to check his wound and get the all clear. Everything was progressing normally, and the scar now was just a simple redline that ran from his navel to just above below his snail trail. It was still a little tender to the touch and laughing and coughing were still very much a challenge.

Amy found Ty in the barn on Tuesday, she had finished the last clinic early and had already rostered the next few days for the trainers. Giving herself some well-deserved time off and making sure her schedule was clear for the rest of the week.

She stood in the doorway of the main barn, watching Ty as he stroked Spartan down his mussel, letting the horse mouth his fingers as he fed him a carrot.

"he likes you," she smiled, causing Tys eyes to turn to look at her, his smile soft and welcoming,

"He's a great horse, "he said, "reminds me a little of Skyler, "his eyes looked a little distant as he remembered his horse from his younger years.

"Was he a black gelding too?" Amy asked as she came over to the stall, Spartan instantly turning to her and nickering her a welcome. Ty chuckled, seeing he wasn't all that interesting to Spartan now Amy was on the scene.

"No, He was a bae, but they have similar personalities, "Ty said, Amy seeing the fondness he had for the horse written all over his face. "fearless, you know,"

She lent in and kissed his cheek, knowing how hard it was to lose an equestrian partner. The bond between a rider and their horse was a hard one to severe.

"why don t you take him out and do a course," she said, seeing Ty shake his head, as he stepped back from the stall. "the jumps are set in ring two now, I used them in a schooling session yesterday"

"Nah, "He smiled, "it's been taking long Amy, that was another life, another time, "he turned away, his eyes flickering back to Spartan for a moment he considered it, but then she heard him chuckle again and slowly walk towards the barn office after he saw Caleb enter through the side door.

Amy chewed her lip, a plan formulating him her pretty little mind. She ran her hand down Spartans mussel and kissed his head "you up for a jump buddy, "she whispered, as the black gelding nickered at her and gave her a nudge again of approval. "hey buddy"

* * *

Amy walked Spartan in full jumping tack over to ring two as Jacks truck came rumbling down the driveway to the ranch, pulling up near the main house as she passed by behind him.

"he's looking good, "Jack said, seeing Amy wave to him and lead her streed over to the truck.

"I thought I'd take him around the jumps, you know, refresh his mind a little, and mine, "she smiled, "it's been a while and I can't school it if I can't remember how to do it"

Jack chuckled, "it's not a skill you forget Amy, "

"that's exactly what Im hoping for grandpa, "Amy said softly, her eyes on the barn, hoping her gamble would pay off.

Jack walked over to the ring with her, and opened the gate, and then lead Spartan inside and turned him around, pulling him up as she grabbed the saddle and put her foot into the stirrup "can you do me a favor grandpa?" she said as she pulled herself up onto Spartans back.

"yup, shoot, what can I do" he smiled back at her,

"give me 5 minutes and then can you go to the barn and bring Ty over here, "she stopped, seeing her grandfathers confused expression at her request, "but don't, make it obvious you know, "she grinned at him and kicked spartan forward,

"what are you up too Amy?" Jack asked, his hand readjusting his hat.

"please grandpa, "she said with a smile, "trust me ok, just get him over here, without him knowing I asked you too"

Jack watched her skeptically as she clicked her tongue and Spartan cantered off. Amy lining him up perfectly with the first jump and with a little kick to the flanks he soared over it easily. Jacks smile growing as she navigated the course, each jump cleared perfectly with air to spare.

As She turned for the last triple oxer and cleared it with ease, Jack clapping as she came around and pulled Spartan up before him.

"see, who said you're in need of practice, that was perfect" Jack beamed. As he waved to Lou as she came over to them from the ranch house.

"that was amazing Amy, "she said, watching her younger sister do what came so naturally to her.

"thank you, "Amy beamed, her eyes looking at Jack who nodded and turned back towards the barn, "ok Ok, Im on my way, "he said, Lou looking at him in confusion and then at Amy, not understanding the pretense.

"Amy, what is going on, "Lou asked,

"just wait and see ok, "Amy smiled and kicked Spartan again into action, heading for the first jump,

* * *

"boys, "Jack said as he came slowly into the barn office, Ty looking up and smiling at him as he sat behind the desk, Caleb nearly falling from his chair, scared he'd been sprung for goofing off too long on his lunch break.

"You planning on cleaning out the stalls in barn 2 or?" Jack asked, his eyebrow flared at Caleb who gave a week smile and nervous whimper.

"Um yeah, Jack, Im on it, Just catching up with Ty, talking trucks, "he said with a smile, "I was trying to get him to sell me that Wrangler of his, but"

"I told you, Caleb, it's not mine anymore, you'll have to ask Amy if you want to buy it" Ty laughed,

Jack chuffed to himself, realizing Ty was right, he had transferred the Jeep into Amy's name when he had originally left for Australia.

"that beast is Amy's " Caleb exclaimed, "for real"

Ty nodded, a slight laugh escaping his lips as he watched Caleb's expression.

"awesome" Caleb said, nodding his head at the possibilities.

"you get back to work, and you, come with me, I want to talk to you about how we are going to do this, you staying here I mean from now on,"

Ty got up, coming to Jacks side, and walking happily next to the older cowboy he had grown to have a deep respect and admiration for. He had told Jack he intended to stay on until at least everything was sorted. Jack concerned his mother may not only disapprove but make life difficult for not only Ty but the family as a whole if he did. Not that he wanted Ty to go, because that couldn't be farther from the truth, but he did need to make sure that if he was going to stay on that they had a proper plan in place.

It was very likely that in the very near future Tys personal wealth was going to skyrocket. And that in itself changed the game plan on many levels. Ty would no longer be a troubled houseguest with a trust fund but a multi-million dollar business owner. Making his status in the society not only formidable but overwhelmingly harder to handle. Jack also knew, that at nearly 19 that was a huge responsibility for such a young and inexperienced young man and in these uncertain times to come, he intended to be the parent and mentor that Ty had never truly had on his side. To help him and guide him through.

Jack walked slowly back towards the house, chatting with Ty as he walked along next to him. Jacks eyes lifting to the schooling pen and waving like he had somehow only just seen Lou and Amy. Ty's eyes lifted too, a smile on his lips as he watched Amy turn Spartan toward a vertical and clear it easily. He quickened his pace, his hand on his stomach as he stopped at the railing, pulling himself up onto the top rung to sit and watch her. Lou and Jack exchanging glances at each other over the look of excited interest that filled their young house guest's eyes.

Amy turned Spartan again, her eyes catching sight of Ty as he watched her. She pulled out of the formation and turned Spartan the other way, rounding at the end of the pen and lining him up for the double oxer.

She felt Ty's eyes on her as she heeled Spartan on, making him spring forward and line up the jump, his lift a little high and off stride making him clip the rail with his hind legs as he landed. The bar rattled in the cups and rocked but didn't fall, Amy looking back at it and shaking her head, like it had been a mistake and not a deliberate miss jump.

Ty watched her come around the pen and slow before him, a smile of encouragement on his face.

"that was really good, "he said, seeing her disappointed look, "you only clipped it"

"stay there, Im going to give it another go, "she said, making it look like she was filled with purposeful determination. She pulled Spartan around again and started the full course, taking the single verticals and the crossbars with ease. Tys eyes on her as she made each jump. Jack watching him with a smile on his face. Seeing a glint in the young man's eyes that he knew came from the experience of the sport.

Amy turned into the next jump a high vertical, but took the turn a little short, clearing the jump but losing her form, and falling forward in the saddle, she straightened herself up and then lined the next jump. Taking this one with ease, a simple cross pole that leads into a liver pool. This time Ty's eyes watched her over stride and knock the pole to the ground, Spartan coming in too fast and low. His smile still held but Jack saw the concentration in his eye change to that of suspicion as a dry smile started to play on the corner of his lips.

The next jump, Spartan took too late, again another pole fell to the ground, Amy looking back and looking disappointed in herself, she pulled Spartan around to take the last oxer, her eyes catching Ty as he watched on from the side fence. Her angle not quite true but straight enough that Spartan glided across the jump but missed the last vertical completely.

The run cleared she pulled him up and walked him slowly back to the gate where her audience watched her. Jack and Lou voicing their encouragement, their eyes on Ty as he looked at the ground and rubbed his hands together, the smile from the corner of his out now even dryer as it etched across his jaw.

"good try Amy, "Lou said, as Amy pulled Spartan up in front of them, patting him on the neck and giving him a gentle rub.

"Thanks, Lou, "Amy said with a flat expression, her blue eyes flickering to Ty as he still looked across the pen. Not giving her the eye contact she was after. "But I think he's having an off day, Im not sure what happened with those doubles and the oxers either"

"you'll figure it out, "Jack smiled, "you always do Amy, if there's a problem with Spartan, you'll fix it,"

"there's no problem with Spartan," Ty said quietly, turning to look at the three of them, Amy now on the ground holding the reigns of her horse.

"you think it's me?" Amy asked, looking a little hurt, but secretly jumping for joy inside, He had noticed, now all she had to do was reel him in.

"You're the horse whisperer, you tell me," he said, a dry grin on his lips,

Amy walked over to him and looked up into his eyes, "I think I did fine, Spartan must just not be into it today"

"really, "Ty laughed, as he slowly slid down from the rail, wincing slightly as his boots hit the soft ground." it wasn't because you lost your stride, or sat back in your saddle, or jerked the reigns,? "

"I did no such…"Amy protested, but Ty could hear there was no conviction at all in her words.

"you're so full of it," he chuckled, looking at Spartan as he stood majestically before them, "your angles were off too, but I suppose that was also Spartan just having a bad day," he grinned at her.

"well, if you think you can do better, "Amy smiled, her hand out to him, offering him the reigns.

"and there it is, "he whispered, stepping back a little and rubbing his jaw, his green eyes now locked onto hers. A look of candor yet expectancy in his gaze.

"go on son, "Jack encouraged, giving Ty a smile that showed he was amongst friends. "give it a shot,"

Ty shook his head slowly, his smile still on his lips, but a hint of uncertainty in his stance.

Amy offered him the reigns again, her face challenging him. Hoping he would take her offer and prove her wrong. She could see he wanted to, that look in his eyes was electric while he watched her jump.

"here, "Amy said in a soft whisper, now standing next to him, her hand placing Spartans reigns in his hand, seeing the look in his eyes as he still shook his head, this time with a little less conviction, "you know you want to, just do it, just one jump, "

Amy lent in a kissed his cheek, then walked past him and climbed the fence, taking the seat Ty had occupied on the top rail. Leaving him standing next to the black gelding who huffed and nickered at him. His hooves thumping the ground.

Ty looked up at Spartan and ran his hand down his mussel, giving him a gentle scratch. He wasn't dressed for it, blue jeans and a motorcycle tee weren't really show jumping attire. But as his eyes scanned the course, he found himself considering it, Ty hadn't jumped since he was 15, his last event that of Rebecca Farm. Where Skyler and he took out the 10th spot in a world qualifier round. His dad had taken Skyler from him after that meet, breaking the bond between horse and rider and father and son.

Ty turned back to his spectator and cheer squad and patted Spartan on the neck as he pulled the stirrups and lowered them to his size, He grabbed a handful of Spartans mane at his wither and swung himself up onto the jumping saddle, his feet sliding into the stirrups as he turned Spartan around in a tight circle. "one jump" he said, giving Amy a small smile as he clicked the horse forward.

Amy watched as he did one circuit of the pen at a slow trot, getting the feel of his mount, her eyes unable to move from him, he looked so natural, so calm, like it was second nature to him. Lou came over and climbed the fence, her eyes on him too, amazed with the control and presence he had with Amy's horse. Spartan following his ques perfectly, not breaking stride once as they turned for the first jump, a simple vertical, .

"did you know he jumped," Lou asked in a whisper, seeing Ty's shoulders square up as he changed his position and lined up his horse.

"he more than just used to jump Lou, he used to compete, "Amy replied softly,

Jacks smile grew as he watched the horsemanship before him, Ty s heels giving Spartan a gentle kick as he approached the vertical, lifted his front legs and cleared it with ease. Ty letting the horse rise to meet him as they landed perfectly on the other side,

Lou gasped, seeing the form in his handling as the one jump turned into another, Ty lining Spartan up for the double oxer, that now stood before his steed. Amy's smile grew and grew as he guided her horse around the course, clearing each jump with perfection and precision, not a rail rattling or threatening to fall. One after another he guided the gelding over each obstacle, other staff now stopping and watching the way this young man in blue jeans and a tee mastered the course and his ride. Amy looked at her grandfather who gave her a quick wink, her gaze returning to Ty as his soft brown hair flicked around his face as he approached the Liverpool. Again, after counting his strides he guided Spartan to the perfect jump. The horse working in partnership with is adopted rider.

Caleb now also at the fence watching his friend show his skills. The cowboy not one for the toffy world of show jumping but even he could see that Ty was a natural.

"geez Amy, "he said softly, "he's nearly as good as you!"

Amy grinned hitting Caleb in the arm, "No, "she replied, "he's better"

Pride was written all over her pretty face as Ty swung Spartan around into the final turn and sailed over to last double oxer and single vertical with grace and ease, his hand patting his horse on the neck in gratitude and thanks for a job well done.

She jumped down clapping her hands as he rode over to her, Jack also applauding and laughing as too was Lou. Ty suddenly becoming aware of the other onlookers who had stopped their daily tasks to watch his brilliant jump execution. He pulled Spartan up and quickly slid from the saddle, as Amy came over to him and went to give him a hug, which he accepted, appreciating the support. His eyes once again looking at the onlookers. Not liking being once again in the limelight and open for scrutiny.

"don't ask me to do that again ok," he said softly, giving her a quick kiss and pressing the reigns back into her gloved hand. Amy looking a little confused by his remark, He touched her cheek and then walked away, Jack opening the gate for him and patting him on the pack, Ty giving him and Lou and awkward nod of appreciation and then continuing on his way back to the barn, his pace relaxed, but a little faster than normal, his had running through his brown hair as he finally disappeared inside the barn.

Amy watched him go, holding Spartan next to her, unsure now if challenging him had been a good thing after all. She could see in how he worked the horse and set up each jump to perfection that he loved the sport, he loved to jump, but to then walk away, like it was a one-off moment in time, never to be seen again. These mixed signals he was sending were once again making Amy realize that Ty Borden was still very much an unread book. One she had only managed to navigate past the first few chapters.

"he was amazing Amy," Lou said, "that was a perfect run, if that had been in competition he would have taken the blue for sure"

Jack nodded, his eyes on the barn, Amy seeing the concern on his face too. "how long had it been since he's jumped, ?"

"nearly four years "Amy cut in, "I knew he was good, but, wow, he could have gone all the way, "she stopped knowing how this story ended, "if his father had believed in him anyway "

Lou looked at the two of them, confused, not knowing the full backstory,

"he used to compete as a kid, his dad coached him. He was 15 when he competed at Rebecca Farm, " Amy explained,

Lou's mouth opened in surprise, as did Caleb's, "that's a world qualifier round? At 15! Are you serious"

Amy nodded, "I know hey, he's a man of many secrets our Ty "

"Ill say, I thought he was a half decent rider, when he's helped me with the cattle on occasion, but wow Amy, to just jump on a horse like that after 4 years and just get it done, that's skill, that's talent, "Caleb said, "he could go all the way if he wanted to, all the way to the top, "

The group talked for a little bit longer, Amy finally excusing herself and walking Spartan back to his stall, hoping Ty was in the barn, but seeing that he had retired to the loft before she entered.

She brushed her horse, cleaned his feet, and fed and watered him. Giving him some well-deserved bran mash for his stellar performance. Once she was done, she washed her hands and looked up the stairs to the loft, deciding to go up and speak to her boyfriend before she headed to the Ranch house for dinner.

She stepped onto the loft floor to hear the shower running, the door slightly ajar. Amy walked over to the bed, was a clean set of clothes set out, his discarded jeans and tee on the floor near the bathroom door.

"Ty, "she called, not wanting him to walk out and be surprised by her standing there,

"I'll be out in a sec" came the reply, Amy contemplated the response, he sounded ok, his tone wasn't strained or chased. Maybe she was worried about nothing, maybe he was just embarrassed by all the attention his riding had attracted. It was after all not something Ty Borden, Party boy, and rich brat was known for. Maybe it hit a little too close to home for him. Revealing too much of who he really was. Exposing something about himself and his passions and skills that he didn't want the wider population to know.

Amy heard the shower turn off and then after a few minutes a clean and revived Ty emerged from the bathroom steam, wrapped in a towel around his waist.

"Hey, "Amy smiled, not able to stop her eyes from wandering over that gorgeous chest and body. He did look so hot in a towel, "you ok, you left in kind of a hurry there"

"I'm good, "he said softly, shaking his head as he walked over to the bed, picking up his clean boxers and turning to give her another smile. "Just don't ask me to do that again ok "

There it was again, Amy rolled her lip, that simple sentence he had thrown at her in the ring too. It was short and clear and to the point, yet he had given it to her twice now, making his view very clear in its repeated delivery.

"You were amazing Ty, "She said softly seeing him stiffen slightly at the comment. "I've never seen Spartan respond so willingly to any other rider apart from me, you are a natural, "

"he's a good horse, "TY agreed, still standing before the bed, his eyes on her now.

"you're a great rider, "Amy congratulated, seeing his uncomfortableness come back to the surface.

"No, not really, I just guided him is all, that was all Spartan, not me, "Ty replied, "your lucky to have such a great horse,"

"thank you, " Amy smiled as she came closer, her hand touching his bare shoulder, "he means a lot to me too,"

Ty touched her cheek, running his thumb down her jawline, his smile soft and calm. "I just wish you had listened to me when I told you I didn't want to jump"

Amy looked a little scolded by his comment, but decided to defend herself, as nicely as possible, of course. "why haven't you ever taken it up again, that kind of skill, it could take you anywhere"

"I told you, Amy, it's hard to compete at that level when you are never quite sure of where you're going to be from one-day to the next. "he picked up his clothes, deciding to dress in the bathroom.

"But TY, you are so…." Amy pushed, but then instantly regretted it when she saw his expression change.

"Amy, please, that is a part of my life that is over now ok, I've moved on, I let it go, and I don't appreciate you forcing me to relive it. "

"but Ty, your still young, you could join the local jump meets and I know you'd win, especially if you jump each course like you did today, "Amy sounded excited as she started to fantasize about where this could lead both of them,

"Amy, I said NO, "he replied, "it's not going to happen ok, "

"TY, come on, you could easily get enough points I could help you and we could….."

"we could... nothing, Ok, I don't want to compete, Amy, please, I told you this before" his voice seemed a little tenser now.

Amy watched him disappear again into the bathroom, coming back out in a pair of blue jeans, unfastened and unbelted with his motorcycle boots in his hands.

"could you at least think about it?" Amy pushed,

"I don't need to think about it Amy, the answer is no, "he retorted, now standing in the doorway, his hair wet and ruffled from the shower.

"but Ty," Amy replied, looking a little disappointed,

"no, But Ty's, can you let it go, I'm not going down that road again, I can't, "

Amy watched him, not understanding, so Ty continued, "look, that was the first time in years that I felt a connection with a horse like I did when I used to ride Skyler, Spartan is a great ride, and I only did that today because It felt right, and you made it next to impossible for me to get out of it without ack or someone saying something . It was one moment Amy, that's it, It doesn't mean I want to go on the pro circuit and become a world-renowned eventer or jumper ok. "

"if it's not having a horse Ty, you can use Spartan, honestly, I wouldn't mind at all" she offered, seeing his eyes fill with frustration that she wasn't understanding him still.

"Amy, it's not that! ok, after dad got rid of Skyler, I didn't want to jump again, not without him, not ever. I've never felt the need to or the desire too until I looked up at Spartan today, that was the first time in years I felt that feeling again. so I went with it and did the circuit, "he paused, placing his hands on her shoulders, getting her full attention. "But that's all it was, a trip down memory lane, a chance to reminisce about something that I used to hold dear,"

"But why should you stop doing something that you love so much," Amy asked,

"because, even though I loved jumping Spartan, …" he stopped and looked down, a sadness filling his eyes, "he's not Skyler, and I only ever wanted to jump with him, we were a team"

Amy finally got it, she knew that feeling, that bond between man and animal, between rider and horse, it was something that took a very long time to get over if it was broken or lost.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ambushed you like that, it wasn't fair, "she finally said, feeling a little guilty now.

"its ok, Amy, honestly, I know you were trying to help,' he smiled, and leaned in and give her a kiss, "but please, don't ask me again ok, I. Cant, I don't want too."

Amy's arms ran around his bare shoulders and pulled him close, her hands traveling down his back as her lips worked on his.

"Amy, "Ty breathed, his skin tingling from her touch, "I think I should get dressed and we should go and have dinner, " he gave her a cheeky grin, one hand now on the top of his jeans holding them around his waist, seeing her hand had come to rest on his hip, his denims, slipping slightly exposing a little more skin than normal.

"Yeah, dinner, "Amy smiled, she patted his bare chest and let him go off to the bathroom to change finish getting dressed.

Amy's mind reverting back to his ride on Spartan, understanding now, why he shied away. Her mind began planning and putting ideas into play, a soft smile creeping across her lips as she came up with an idea to help Ty once again move forward, without feeling the regrets of the past, He was heading into a time of emotional stress, the funeral, and the reading now only hours away. If she could give him a positive to hold onto, a light that would make him realize that life wasn't all shadows and pain and sorrow. Maybe he would finally find the happiness she knew he was looking for.

Ty seeing her contemplative smile as he returned to the room, his eyebrow raised in confusion and question.

"Amy, what's with the look?" he asked, coming to her side as they headed down the stairs,

"nothing, "she smiled, "nothing at all"

* * *

Wednesday morning brought showers and dark clouds, the rain splattered the window as Ty drank his morning coffee. He was quiet, lost in thought, expected because of what this Wednesday held before him. He put the cup in the sink and stepped away from the bench, his emerald eyes locking onto Amy as she slowly came up the stairs. His smile was appreciative but somber, Amy not expecting too much out of him on such a dark day.

"you look lovely "he whispered, noticing the simple and elegant black dress, slight of fit and stopping respectfully at the knee. Finished with wedged pumps that made her slender shape a vision of perfection in his eyes.

"thank you, "Amy replied, her hand raising to help him with his tie as he let it go in exasperation, his nerves showing. "here, let me do it ok, "

Ty was in a Hugo Boss virgin wool-rich Back Noir ensemble in a contemporary narrow fit. Crafted with a touch of stretch for comfort, his designer suit comprised of a two-button jacket with notch lapels, kissing cuff buttons and a smooth lining, with crisp tailored trousers, an arctic white cotton shirt and simple yet elegant black tie adorned with a sterling silver tie pin that Amy assisted him with fastening in place. He looked refined, classy and sophisticated, the perfect image of the grieving son.

"there you go, "she finally said, straightening the tie and helping him on with his jacket, she could tell by the look in those eyes of his, that the nervousness and emotions were already starting to take their toll on his resolve.

"when is the car arriving?" She asked, hoping to calm him by making him think of schedules. If his mind was occupied, the sadness and grief that was bound to take him would at least be held at bay until the funeral itself. , well, that was her plan anyway.

"Um, he said around 9 am, "Ty stammered, as he stepped away from her grabbing his phone and reading the screen. "it's just after 8:30 so, we have a little time, "

Amy nodded, coming to his side, seeing he seemed a little lost, his eyes darting around the room like he had forgotten something.

"Ty, you need to take a breath ok, "she said softly, touching his arm and feeling the tension.

He shut his eyes and let out the air from his lungs as he tried to calm himself, nodding at her in agreement.

"I …. Don't know if I can do this Amy, "he whispered, "maybe I … um… I should ….um"

"Hey, "she took him in her hands and wrapped her arms around him. Showing him her support, "it's going to be ok, Im going to be right by your side every step of the way, "

"Ty, "a voice called from the stairs, and the sound of heels came towards them, Both of then turning to look over at Lilly as she came into view.

Her hair was softly pulled back around her head into a cascading soft knot, the strands of her bangs framing her perfectly made-up face giving her an old world yet contemporary look. She was dressed in a very well cut and tailored dress suit, with a black jacket and white neck scarf. Her black stiletto's setting the look of wealth and opulent sophistication.

Ty rubbed his forehead, his hair soft and well brushed around his face. His chin freshly shaven, the cowboy stubble Amy had seen develop and become a permanent fixture on his jawline nowhere in sight on this day.

Lilly stopped and looked at her son, a look of pride running through her glazed eyes, seeing the young man before her that used to be that troublesome kid. Today he looked like his father, the man she had fallen for so many years before. That face, making her shudder slightly. The memories now too painful to take.

She slowly walked over to him, Amy taking a step out of the way, not wanting to make this any harder for Ty than it already was. Lilly's hands ran down his lapels and gave his tie a gentle tug, her fingers running over the silver tie pin, seeing the coin motif in the middle.

"You look perfect, "she breathed, sucking back the tears, her hand resting on his cheek as she felt him tense up slightly. "I can't believe how much, you, you look like him"

Ty's head dropped a bit at the comment, Amy seeing his lip tremble for a moment until he coughed and pushed the feelings away.

"I thought we were meeting you at the airstrip, "he said quickly, moving away from her and breaking the connection. He rounded the table and turned away briefly from her view in an attempt to center himself yet again. Ty didn't want her to see him brake. No one would see that, not today. He had to be strong. Brad would have wanted that.

"I thought you and I …. We could travel together, "Lilly said softly "you know, mother and son, "

Tys eyes didn't turn back to her, she just saw him run his hand through his hair and exhale. Amy watching him intently from where she stood. Unsure what to do or say.

"Im sure Amy won't mind riding with her grandfather, "Lilly continued, stepping closer to him, she sidestepped a little as he turned to look at her, Lilly giving him an apologetic smile as he righted herself again.

"I suppose that would be ok, "Amy agreed, waiting for Tys eyes to return to her for confirmation, but they seemed to be locked onto Lilly, the coolness in them growing by the second. He looked skeptical and a little perplexed as he now turned to stand right in front of his mother.

"See, she….that girl, Emily, She doesn't mind, "Lilly said with a quaver in her voice, Ty's eyes narrowing in disbelief,

"for the love of …. "he snarled at her, his hands now on his hips as he eyes cut her in utter disgust and resignation, "how much have you had mom, "

Lilly rolled her eyes like a petulant child, moving away from her son, her hand on the kitchen table, Amy seeing she was using it to balance herself.

"don't talk to me like that, I'm your mother, "Lilly cut back, looking hurt by his accusatory glare.

"it's not even 9 am and your …." he hissed, not believing what he witnessing "you're fucking drunk!. Today!, "

Amy sucked in a breath, looking at Ty as his chest heaved and he shook his head in disbelief, "of course your drunk, why would you be anything but, "he sucked in a ragged breath and lowered his head, shaking it slowly from side to side as he moved around the table, "why am I not surprised, the one day, when I need you to be my fuckin mother and be there for me and your off her FACE!" his voice bellowed at her. Amy was taken aback by the rage that he let fly in Lilly's direction,

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Lilly screamed back at him, moving away from Ty and staggering a bit as she went to the couch, she needed to sit, or at least lean, her head was spinning and she really wasn't up for this kind of judgment and attack. especially from her own son.

"Unbelievable, "he whispered to himself, "why are you here mom? And don't you dare say its for me, because that's bullshit, and you know it, "

"Ty, I am here for you, this is something we need to, we should do together, the press will expect that Ty, a united front, Mother, and son, "

Her eyes were misty as they looked at him, Amy watching the tension grow in the room. She didn't know what to do, whether she should intervene or just let it go where it was bound to go. Her thoughts going back to the hospital confrontation. Ty lost control then, and now, with his father's funeral only hours away. She really wasn't sure if he could hold it together this time either. Lilly had a way of ripping him apart, bringing all the darkness and pain that he carried to the surface. Amy could tell he loved her, she was his mother after all, but that love was what was cutting him to ribbons now, he gave her chance after chance and every time it seemed, she failed him.

There was an awkward silence in the loft as TY still kept his distance from Lilly, one hand on his hips, as he pressed his eyes with his fingers.

"I needed you, mom, "he finally said, his voice a soft whisper, filled with pain now, "For once I was hoping, you would be there, for me, "

"I'm here, Ty, I'm, here, "Lilly slurred, standing up again and coming over to him and touching his shoulder. The touch that he instantly shrugged away. "I need you too, I can't face them alone, I can't, He's not here, and if you push me away too, I…I'll have no one to lean on," her voice sounded broken as the vodka muddled her words.

Ty shook his head and let out a shaky breath as Amy watch him, her heart shattering for what he was going through. "welcome to my world mom. "he finally said, turning and letting his hurt eyes locked to hers. "I've spent my entire life waiting for that exact thing, "Ty tone quavered as he tied to hold back the tears, "why Mom, why do you keep …. Why do I let you keep doing this to me" he shut his eyes and drew in a shaky breath swallowing the pain, "I can't do this anymore, I ...I, "

"Ty, I love you, I …I'' Lilly pleaded,

Ty shook his head, his eyes now shut and refusing to engage with her. "No more, " he whispered, "I can't, no more," Amy could see the tears clinging to the last few lashes of his eyes as he trembled and fought back emotions that were starting to overwhelm him.

A toot from a car made them all jump slightly, Amy looking at Ty as he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, Lilly looking shaken by his last words.

Amy headed for the window and looked down to see a large black limousine pulling up near the ranch house, Jack and Lou were exiting the mudroom and looking over to the loft.

"that's the car, "Amy said softly, "Ty, we should go, "

Ty forced himself to center his resolve and wiped his eyes, a small whimper escaping his lips as he regained his composure, "Ok, " he said his eyes now on Amy, giving her a very faint smile as he sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. "let's get this over with, hey, "

He walked past his mother who stood in shock as he totally disregarded her and took his place at Amy's side, reaching for her hand.

"You ready, "he asked, Amy nodding and taking his arm, Ty leaning into her and kissing her cheek, more for his own reassurance than for hers. Amy feeling the dampness of his tears as his cheek grazed hers.

"Ty, please, I…I'm sorry ok, Im not perfect, why are you so hard on me! "Lilly cried at him. "I… I need you today, I do, "

Ty filled his lungs and softened his voice, Not wanting to hurt her, but knowing that he couldn't be his mother keeper anymore.

"I needed you to mom. But I suppose, we are just not that kind of family, "his voice was broken as he watched his mother's tear-filled eyes beg him for acceptance and forgiveness. "that's all I've ever wanted mom, a normal family, a normal life, "he felt the tremble in his lip again, but he swallowed it away, "I guess, were just not normal, I guess that's just not us," he paused, his eyes meeting her for the last time, "and I can't do this anymore, I can't keep hoping it will happen and then having it ripped away again, I'm done, "

And with those words hanging around them he lead Amy to the stairs and guided her away.

Lilly watching on in disbelief, her son making the choice once and for all. Lilly wiped her eyes and then put on her best-acting face. Her hand on the stair rail, her toe on the first step, her heart in shattered pieces.

* * *

Amy stopped Ty at the bottom of the stairs, touching his cheek and pulling those emotionally exhausted eyes to hers. "you ok?"

"No, But I will be once this day is over and I can finally put this, and her behind me" his voice was a little cold, which worried Amy, This was Ty's defense mechanism kicking in, he was pulling away from the feelings that welled inside of him in the last ditch effort of self-preservation. It was a countermeasure, that worked in the shortfall, But she knew, that eventually those emotions and feelings were going to catch up with him, and at some time he was going to have to deal with them and face them.

They walked out into the morning sun, Amy's arm through Ty's as he walked with her to the ranch house, Lilly a few strides behind them, Ty not once looking back to see where she was,

"Ty, Amy, "Jack said, looking sharp in his dark navy suit, "our rides here "

Ty shook Jacks' hand, Jack giving him a hug and a firm pat on the shoulder, showing him support. His old eyes acknowledging Lilly as she smiled awkwardly at him.

"she coming with us?" he whispered,

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have much say in that grandpa, "Amy said softly, and the rear door of the stretch limo opened. Tys eyes turning when he heard his mother gasp and them whimper, her face filled with surprise and relieved shock.

"Lilly, TY, " the voice said, as Ty's stance changed in an instant, Amy feeling the rigidity fly through his arms and back. "and you pretty lady must be Amy, "

TY couldn't move, his shoulders were frozen as to were his feet, he was like as a statue as his green eyes never left the figure who stood near the door to the limousine. Jack not knowing who this was, but seeing, that by Ty's expression and body language that this was not someone Ty had expected or wanted to run into,

"Oh my, "Lilly breathed, her hands on her face as the tears started to fall, "I… oh, you came, "she ran quickly over to the man and wrapped her intoxicated arms around him. Burying her head into his well-dressed shoulder.

"there's my girl, "he grinned, his lips pressing against her head as his eyes took a firm hold on Tys, "and there's the prodigal son, looking the part, chip of the old block hey, "his tone taunted TY, the two advisories at a stalemate in the Alberta morning sun,

"TY, "Amy whispered, her arm holding his, but only feeling coldness and fear coming back,

"Um, I'm Jack, Jack Bartlett and this is my property, and you are?" Jack held out his hand in subdued welcome, trying to break the ice,

The smaller, yet stocky man accepted the handshake and gave him a victorious smile, his dark eyes flickering back to the one person he knew he was affecting the most.

"Nice to finally meet you Jack, I'm Wade, Wade Dalton,"

to be continued


	31. The Prodigal Son Chapter 31

_**A/N: SONG credit to "I will Sing You Home" By The Ennis Sisters**_

 _ **May need the tissues for this one, :)**_

 **Chapter 31**

The Limousine drove slowly along highway 15 heading towards Sunburst Montana. The grass was green after the summer rains and the fields were picturesque. It turned off at 9-mile road and headed out in a plume of dry dust towards Montana's Sweet Grass Hills. West Butte, the highest island range of volcanic peaks located near the Canadian Border as their backdrop.

They slowed to a stop and turned into a well-trafficked side road that was maintained well, the bitumen well cared for and the runner gullies at its side clean of debris. Amy watched out the window as they approached the large stone gate that somehow looked out of place so far out in the Grass hills expanse. They were the welcoming matt for what lay beyond their walls, the iron gates attached to them shut and keeping unwanted visitors at bay.

Across the top of the railings was a large coin motif and with a horseshoe on either side. The same motif that adorned Ty's tie pin. The words Lucky Quarters were cut from steel and scrawled in customized writing across the surface of the gate. Giving the place a definite signature of wealth.

The limousine slowed as they pulled up to the barrier. Ty giving Amy a very soft smile, he had been exceptionally quiet since they left Heartland, the company around him subduing him into a silent remorse. Jack and Amy both noticing the withdrawal and knowing it had more to do with the other people riding with them than his grief over the day that was to come.

There was already a car at the gate as they approached. The guard talking to the driver and then opening the large metal barriers allowing it to enter. Ty also saw another vehicle heading off along the private road ahead of them, and another coming in behind.

The Ranch its self-was not visible from the gates, Amy only seeing fields upon fields of green grass and fences. Horses dotted the area, grazing and running free. She smiled at the number of foals she saw at their mother's sides, this was definitely a breeding facility and the stock, by the looks of them was of the highest quality.

Their ride pulled up to the gate, the guard coming to the driver as he lowered his dark window. The gate attendant instantly taking a step back once he realized who the car held.

"Im sorry for the delay, Ill radio ahead and let them know you on your way up," He said, the driver nodding and shutting the window. The limousine moved on winding slowly along the well-kept road., the trees and shrubs increasing as they came closer to the homestead and attached facilities. They turned slightly left going through a hedged fence that Amy assumed was the perimeter of the homestead area, the ranch house then coming into view. She couldn't help but drop her mouth in awe as the immaculately kept property majestically sprawled out before them, The hedge line surrounded the entire main buildings, there was a small creek, manmade that wound around the west of the estate, leading back to the lake that sprawled out behind the houses balcony views and outdoor entertaining area. A wooden footbridge joined the two areas together, Amy could see buildings and barns over the bridge, two large wooden structures with large open-faced doors. Five or so horse floats parked to the side of the structure, each one supporting the lucky insignia on its side and rear door.

The staff and caretaker's quarters and tack rooms were also attached to the main barn. With horses in the pens and people moving around the area, All busy at work. Even though today, there was a more pressing reason for the foot and vehicle traffic.

Ty touched Amy's hand, her eyes looking back to him as he motioned towards the main house that now towered before them, it had a huge well cared for horseshoe drive that curled its way around some large heavily foliaged trees, the limo came to a stop under the feature carport area that lead up to some impressive stone steps. The middle of the drive was tightly trimmed grass, with not a blade out of place, bordered by well-clipped shrubs and flowers with moss covered rocks as a guideline for incoming traffic.

It was an Exquisite, private, and custom open design estate supporting 17,533 sq. ft of elegance. Featuring a post and beam home in an Old-World Tuscan/Mountain style on 840 acres overlooking a man-made Lake. The Property was surrounded by natural island mountain outcrops on two sides and the lake on another. And was not more than an hour's drive from the small town of Sunburst. With a Four car 35 ft. deep garage, caretaker home, large barns, and old growth apple orchards it was truly a masterpiece nestled between some rather impressive mountainside views.

The doorman came over to the car and opened the door, Lilly and Wade getting out first, Wade taking her arm and shaking the doormen hand in familiarity, he had after all been Brad's advisor on this property for several years, and he knew the staff well. Lilly, on the other hand, hadn't been back to Lucky since she took Ty to New Port over twelve months prior. She seemed apprehensive and a little unsure. She had never felt at home at Lucky, this was Brad's domain, and she had always felt like a guest when she stayed there.

Ty stepped out onto the driveway that he had scraped many a knee on as a child while hurtling down it on his bike. He looked around, his eyes filled with memories. His hand holding Amy's tightly, Jack coming to his side as he looked up at the house that he had grown up in. He was finally home, but somehow, that empty feeling inside still didn't move, He had thought, that if he just came back to Montana, he would finally find some peace. But now, standing before the Ranch, seeing its splendor and glory again, remembering the life he lived there. It still, felt like something was missing.

They walked slowly up the front steps to the large solid oak doors, The Doorman shaking Ty's hand warmly and smiling at him,

"Master Ty, it's so good to see you" he beamed, "we have missed you,"

Ty gave him an appreciative hug, seeing his mother frown at him for being so friendly with the staff.

The doorman opened the doors for them and stepped aside as they entered into the large welcoming great room with 25' ceilings overlooking the lake.

"Welcome back to Lucky Quarters Montana," Thomas said as he stood up from one of the many leather lounge seats and came over to them and shook Wade's hand, He kissed Lilly's cheek, and then came to Ty, Jack and Amy watching him warily,

"Ty, how are you, "he said softly, offering his hand in friendship, which Ty slowly accepted and smiled too.

"Jack, "Thomas said, doing the same to the older cowboy, to which Jack also nodded and accepted. Amy giving a soft smile but not letting go of Ty's arm.

"Ok, well Lilly, I've had the staff set up the master wing for you and Wade, I'm sure you will be...,"

"No, "Ty said quickly, his eyes on his mother and Wade, seeing the smug grin on the other.

"that's dads ro…." he stammered, Amy, seeing how much the idea of his mother and her lover sleeping in his father's quarters disturbed him.

"I'm sure Brad wouldn't mine Ty after all this is your mother's house too, "Wade cut in, giving him a rather gentle verbal nudge, the threat in his tone making Ty look away, Jack again seeing the effect that man had on Ty and not liking it one bit.

"It just does n't," He whispered, looking at his mother, his eyes pleading with her,

"No, No, "Lilly said softly, her eyes filled with the same pain Amy could see in Tys, she had sobered up somewhat on the flight, and even though she held onto Wade, seeking his strength and comfort, her heart also ached for the loss of her estranged husband. "we will stay in the guest quarters Thomas, Ty is right, this is Brads house, and we should respect his memory"

Wade glared at her for backing her son, but Lilly gave him a gentle nod, showing that in this, she was not going to change her mind.

"Ok, I'll get the staff onto that straight away Lilly, "Thomas replied, flicking Wade a worrying glance.

"Jack, Amy, I have set up the guest family suite for you, it has two rooms and a full bath, and the added advantage of a loft, "

Jack looked at Amy and touched her shoulder, seeing her eyes look towards Ty, concern on her face.

"Ty, your room has been aired and cleaned. I took the liberty of assuming you would want your own space."Thomas motioned towards the large hallway to their left that took them to to an even larger wooden staircase that had cast iron balustrades.

"the house is at your disposal, please feel free to ask the staff for any assistance or needs, they are here to help. The service will be held out the back, overlooking the river in the outdoor area, we have set it for an 11 am start, so that gives you 40 mins to get yourself refreshed from the flight and ready. "

TY Turned to Amy and to Jack, "follow me, I'll lead you to the family suite, "

They walked slowly past Wade and Lilly who watched them ascend the stairs, Wade touching Lilly's cheek when they were finally alone, and holding her face to his. Thomas looking away, pretending not to see the threat that was coming.

"don't you ever challenge me like that again babe, "Wade hissed, keeping his smile on his face, but his words and demeanor made Lilly very much aware she had crossed a line.

"It seemed the right thing to do, "she whispered, "I don't want to share Brad's space anymore. It feels wrong "

Wade twisted his lip, considering her words, "he's dead Lilly, he won't know, "

"But I would, and I know how Ty …." She started, looking down as soon as she saw the angry glint in his eyes,

"Leave Ty, to me, "Wade hissed, "he doesn't call the shots here, I do, do I make myself clear?" Again, Wades Hand squeezed slightly on her slender jaw, Making Lilly look him straight in the eyes.

"yes, Wade, I am sorry, "She meekly replied

"there's my girl, "he grinned, giving her a rough kiss, "Ill chat to Ty later and clear the air ok, but please, let me be the one in control from now on, let me help you,"

Lilly nodded, and felt him release her face, his hand snaking around her waist as he coughed and brought Thomas's eyes back to his.

"We will be in the guest room at the far end of the house, Please makes sure that everything is ready for 11 am, I don't want any surprises, "

"Yes Wade, everything is set to schedule, the press will be here at 10:45 to set up. I'll let you know when they arrive,"

Wade nodded and took Lilly's arm, leading her under the staircase and towards the west entrance where the larger of the guest rooms lay.

* * *

"ok, let me give you a quick tour, "Ty said softly , As they stood in one of the upstairs lounge areas, the expanse of the lake view sprawling out before them through the large open glass doors that expanded onto a glass balustraded deck. "downstairs you have the main kitchen, entrance hall and the great room, where Thomas was, there's also the guest wing to the west, and In the basement there's the wine cellar and wine tasting grotto. To the left of that is the Home theater and the lower level Lower level kitchen and bar. "

He saw Jacks expression and gave him a gentle smile, "on this floor is the master wing, which is, my dad's room and the study to the left. You and Amy will be in the family guest quarters that are just down the corridor, past the sunroom and next to the bunk rooms",

"the bunk rooms" Jack asked, his voice low and still in a state of shock,

Ty smiled, "yeah, dad had this idea of having the old west feel, so he built these queen-size bunks, there's 8 in all and they have their own bathroom area,"

Jacks face looked shocked, so Ty continued, "My friends would mostly use them when they stayed over, it was kind of a guest house but for kids you know, "

"and your room?" Amy asked finally, still holding his arm, she felt like she was in another world surrounded by all this wealth and status.

Ty grinned at her softy, pointing to two rather large oak doors "My suite is through there, Im just down the hall from you and Jack"

He stepped forward and pulled the doors open, exposing another entranceway lines with exposed beams and stone feature walls that lead into a large spacious room, with a solid wood old world king bed and private covered deck overlooking the lake, It had Tys feel to it, there were pictures on the walls of horses and motorbikes, as well as trophies from riding events on the polished timber furniture, with attached game and study room, exquisite master bath and shower all in slate and granite finish.

"there's also the exercise room down the end and feel free to use the vintage wood heaters in the rooms ok, if you get cold, just ask me or the staff and we can get them lit for you "TY concluded,

He pointed to the one in his room that stood in the corner near the balcony door.

"this is just,…"Amy breathed, "you lived here, this is …oh my"

"it's just a house Amy, "Ty said softly, looking around the room that was once his as a child, He walked slowly over to the large glass doors pushing the white linen curtains back to clear the view, "I actually feel more at home at Heartland that I do here now,"

"well, "Jack said softly, coming to the younger's side and patting him on the shoulder, "it is your home, and it will be for as long as you want it to be"

Ty smiled and lowered his head, his hair falling across his green eyes, "thank you, Jack, you really have no idea how much that means to me"

"Ok OK, Lead on son, show us this wing where we are staying, I'd like to freshen up after being cramped up on that tiny excuse for a plane we came over here on," Jack sauntered back towards the bedroom doors, Amy giving TY a quick cuddle and pressing her lips to his ear, "I'll expect a private tour later on ok,"

Ty turned and gave her a quick kiss, "absolutely, let's just get this day done, and then I'll show you all the mysteries this house has to offer"

"you're on," she smiled as he walked her back into the corridor and showed her the way to the family guest wing.

* * *

Lucky Quarters was extravagant but held a rustic feel with high ceilings and exposed slate columns throughout, the timber finish was rich and high gloss with the furnishing in leather and pattered old ranch reds and browns with accents in gold and blacks.

The main functional kitchen had a Wolf range, Sub-Zero fridge/freezer, double thick granite counters, with seating for 12, heated stone floors, elevated breakfast nook with lake views and a larder that would satisfy any seasoned or amateur chef.

Brads wing, although not really part of the main house being segregated by two large carved oak doors, supported a 4 poster king bed with linens in white and gold accents, overlooking the lake with attached sunroom access, exquisite master bath with elevated jacuzzi tub set into granite stone with a large study/ office and a covered deck with Tys room mirroring the open space on the other end of the house.

Each room either had a stone fireplace like in Brads and the guest wing or vintage wood stoves like in Tys, the bunkhouse and the family suite.

With Thermal solar, geothermal wells and radiant floor heat throughout the home, it was old world and high tech. With a billiards room, home theatre, hardwood floorings, Cathedral ceilings and mountain views as well as state of the art barns, garages and a large terrace and outdoor space the house and the property was more than just a country horse ranch. This was country living at its highest level.

"can you believe this place, "Jack mused, looking out of the window of his private lounge area. The family suite had two rooms, both large and containing queen beds, with a bathroom, with shower and full-size bath. The room opened up into a large lounge, where Jack now stood, filled with heavy leather furniture, a vintage wood stove and study nook. Jack bemused by the idea of such an opulent area being considered a guest room.

"I know, "Amy said, coming to his side, Ty had left them briefly to return to his room to freshen up. He still seemed a little down, but that was to be expected as the time went on.

"how's he doing, "Jack asked, "he's been awfully quiet since that Wade character turned up"

Amy's eyes dropped, "I know, there's a lot more going on with those two than Tys willing to share, he's told me some of it, and I think you can guess the rest yourself, "she looked worried, "he's dangerous Grandpa, and I think Ty knows it, he's hurt him before, and his mom,"

"well, we will just have to make sure that he doesn't have the opportunity to do any of that crap again, "Jack replied, sounding strong, "Tys still recovering from his last punch up, I don't know about you, but I'm not keen on another visit to the hospital"

"me either Grandpa, "Amy agreed, "we just need to keep them apart, and not let Wade goad him, he seems to enjoy that a little too much"

Jack nodded, not liking this Wade character at all, any man that would lay a fist on a child or a woman was not a man in Jacks eyes, he was a rogue dog that needed to be put down. There was no excuse in Jacks mind for such behavior.

"You two ready "TY asked as he walked back into the room, he still looked sharp in his formal attire, his hair now re-brushed and Amy caught the scent of an expensive cologne.

"Yes, is it time," She asked, her arm once again sliding around his.

"Yeah, we have 20 mins, I suppose I should go down and see Thomas, he said something to me about greeting guests,"

"are you ok to do that TY," Jack asked, "no one will think any less of you if you decide not too, this is after all your fathers funeral"

"I'm good Jack, "Ty said with a faint smile, "I just know that once this starts it's going to run its course, regardless of what I want, so, I just want it done, "

"I can understand that," Jack agreed, "there's a lot of cars out there now, and cameras, "

"yeah, the circus is in full swing for sure, "Ty agreed, looking out the window at the entertainment area below. "they invited them you know, Lilly's agent and the company, supposed to help with control, but all I see is a photo frenzy and stories to sell. "he paused, rubbing his jaw, "this is the part I hate the most, it's like they don't even care he's dead, all they care is what moms wearing, whose arm she's holding onto and whether or not I'll have a different girl by my side this time. It makes me sick, "he looked away, his voice quavering.

"well, they can snap all they like, "Amy said softly "because this time, you have me and grandpa by your side, and no one, not Lilly or Wade or the press of the world can take that away from you, "

Ty gave her a hug, as Jack patted him on the back, the two people Ty cared for, respected and loved most in the world were surrounding him and helping him through, he didn't need anyone else, he saw that now. These people were his family.

* * *

It was just before 10:30 when Ty took his spot beside his mother at the main doors to the Ranch. Amy and Jack took a back seat, allowing him to play the role he had been cast too.

The press where everywhere, the cameras and news teams filming and capturing every moment of the pre-service, Ty stood stoically, shaking hands of businessmen and woman, friends and family acquaintances as they came through those large solid doors. He was courteous and calm. His emotions very controlled and tabled as he played his public role.

Lilly placing her hand on his shoulder when speaking to people, both of them the epiphany of the perfect family.

Amy noticed Thomas in the corner talking rather harshly but quietly into his phone, she excused herself from her grandfather and slowly walked towards him, seeing him glance up at her in annoyance and then push his phone back into his pocket.

"everything ok Thomas," she asked softly, seeing that clearly, it wasn't.

"Well, yes and no, just technical issues Amy, things not going to plan "he smiled,

"can I help?" she asked, curious to know what the issue was that had him in such a flap.

"can you find me a soloist in 20 minutes," he asked, looking desperate, "seems the one I hired had strep throat,"

Amy rolled her lip and gave Thomas a soft but positive smile, "um actually…..I may bust be able to help you with that"

* * *

Once all the guests had arrived, Ty, excused himself from his mother and Wade and accompanied Thomas and several other well-dressed men to the front of the house. The guests had now all moved out to the rear taking up their positions in the alfresco area. A beautiful spot, make from large hexagonal cut mountain stones, built into the natural rock of the landscape. This beautiful Outdoor entertaining area had a large stone fireplace, pizza oven, and smoker. With built-in natural stone benches that were lined with soft canvas cushions. The area overlooked the lake view, the deck above it. It was large enough to support at least 40 people with room to spare. And white chairs had been added to the area for those mourners who preferred to sit during the service.

There were baskets of soft white daisies around the area with white and yellow roses, cut into bunches and placed in clear crystal decanters.

In front of the fireplace, there was a large artist's easel holding an enlarged photographic capture of Brad Borden himself, A professional shot, taken most likely for some marketing campaign, it was a head and shoulders image, with him in a dark navy suit, blue shirt, and no tie. He looked happy and those eyes, Tys inherited eyes only darker sparkled with life.

The service was to be simple but public, with a more private one held at the chapel at the funeral home for family only. This was his public farewell, where the man, the father, the husband, the businessman could be farewelled. Brads coffin would be delivered to the ranch by the funeral home and once the service was done, a procession of cars following the fallen tycoon would follow it back to the crematory for the final farewell. That part of the service was closed door, allowing the family to grieve in private. No press allowed. That, Amy, knew was going to be the hardest part for Ty.

The music played softly, a 3-piece violin ensemble, playing Brad's favorite arrangements. He loved classical music and appreciated the arts. Most people who knew him knew him to be a cultured man, but a man who never shied from a challenge. His edge was what brought his success, and sadly, now his downfall.

There was a lull in the music as everyone in the outdoors area stood in silence. The black hearse had just pulled up and Jack touched Amy's arm as he pointed to Ty and Thomas as they slowly walked away from the front steps and headed out onto the drive.

"here we go," Jack said quietly into her ear, seeing people moving out of the way slightly, making an ally way up the middle of the stone circle for the procession that was about to come around the side of the house.

Amy watched as the music started again, this time playing a softer, subtler piece. Her heartbreaking as she watched Ty, Thomas, and four other men, all hand-picked for their relationship with Brad, lift his coffin to their shoulders and walk him slowly through the silent onlookers. The pallbearer's face's low and quiet as they carried their cargo to its destination.

Ty's eyes never lifted from the ground as he did his duty. Amy watching him, her eyes moist with the pain she knew he would have been feeling inside.

Once the coffin was placed, and the six pallbearers took their relative spots in the crowd, Ty turning slightly from his position next to his mother and Wade at the front and holding out his hand to Amy who quickly came to his side, Jack also moving close, but staying just behind them out of respect.

The minister came forward and raised his hands. The press falling silent as the service began.

The congregation listened as Brad's life was shared, from his youth through to his adulthood, his life, his loves, his family and his achievements. Amy holding Ty's hand throughout all of it, as she felt him tremble when they mentioned his name and the wonderful bond he had his father supposedly shared.

They eulogy went on, with all listening and remembering the man that was. There were readings and speakers, some business associates, some family friends. All sad that they had lost a man they admired and cared for.

The minister finally looked towards Lilly and Ty and read a passage about loss and salvation. Taking one last breath, before introducing Ty as Brad's son and heir and taking a step back from the podium. Amy, a little shocked, watched Ty step forward, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, as he slowly walked up, the cameras and media all focusing their lenses onto him as he took a breath and started to speak into the microphone.

"Brad Borden was my father, "he said quietly, his voice gravely as he held his emotions in check, "He was a man who always dreamt big and chased what he wanted. He was strong, he was resilient, and he was even known to be ruthless, especially when sealing a deal. He lived by the moto, flip that coin, it's a 50/50 bet, but if you don't play, you can't win. But …" Ty stopped, his green eyes surveying those who were before him. "he was also a man who at times was hard to love. He was tough, He was impatient, he was never satisfied with failure. His tenacity and insistence for perfection made him have expectations that were sometimes hard to reach, especially for a young boy, and then for a young man. But I loved my dad, I respected him for what he achieved and what he gave to me and my mother, he built this place as a testament to what never giving up could achieve. He worked his entire life to give us the best of everything, but still, he strived for more. wanting to make sure that I had every opportunity at my fingertips. so, I. like him would succeed. "He stopped again,

Amy seeing the shaking in his bottom lip, "but that work, that drive to succeed and be the best, and never give in, also made him lose sight of the one thing that he been trying to build. The one thing, all of it was for...His family, so today, I stand here, before all of you to say thank you to my father, who I'll be honest, I didn't always understand or even like. "he gave a soft smile, the people responding to his candor. "he taught me to be strong, to never give up and to fight until I couldn't fight anymore. My only regret, is I wish I had been able to see him one more time before he passed, to understand why he did some of the things he did, maybe if I had, today, wouldn't be so hard, " Ty lifted his hand to his mouth, pushing the air out between his lips as he tried to remain in control as the grief swelled inside of him. "so this is for you …..dad…. a final farewell …to tell you that I did listen, …..I did pay attention,…I did try to make you proud. …..I hope I made you proud," Ty stopped, his hands shaking, as he covered his eyes. His head lowered. Amy quickly walking across to him and taking his arm as he moved slowly back to his position in the front row, Jack coming up on his other side and showing him, he was surrounded by support.

Lilly's eyes watching them as they comforted her son, Wades hand holding her still. Not allowing her to intervene.

"is there anyone else who would like to say a few words about Brad or share some memories. ?"

The minister asked. Looking around the group.

"Yes, please, I have words to share, "

Ty and Amy turned, recognizing the voice as a small woman in a black dress approached the podium. Her hair pulled back in a tight bun, held in place with silver pins.

TY looked through torn eyes at Amy and Jack, shock on his face as he saw Kyia pull the microphone down to her mouth preparing to speak. Lilly and Wade looking slightly confused, not recognizing the woman who obviously had Ty and Amy perplexed.

"Brad Borden was a dear friend to me. In his last days with me, he asked me to pass along a message to his son, but I told him he should tell Ty himself, that the words, though they be overdue, would mean more coming from his own lips. but he didn't get that chance. Your father wanted you to know how proud of you he was, and he should be. You're a strong young man, a loyal friend, and a light in this time of darkness. he said you were extraordinary, and you gave him hope, and that's what gave him the strength to always go on. His only regret was not being the father you truly deserved. Brad was a man few truly knew. he was a man I am honored to have known. Goodbye, Bù lā dé You will be missed."

The congregation was quiet as Kyia bowed to the minister and walked quietly back to the rear of the group, Ty still shocked by her words and by her making the journey to be there. Her words shaking him. As he noticed Lilly watching him intently.

"we will now say our final farewells, please come forward, after the family and place your respects and messages on the coffin, attendants will be coming around with roses for you all" The minister took a step back as Amy kissed Ty's cheek and let his arm go, seeing his green eyes follow her in confusion as she walked over to the trio with the violins , He looked on as she spoke to them quietly and then picked up a microphone.

The music started, and Ty's lip trembled as he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he realized what she was about to do. His heart paining him, but in a good way as Amy started to sing.

 _"Too soon to leave this earth_

 _How could all your work be done_

 _Ash to ash and dust to dust_

 _Seemed to me you just begun"_

Jack placed his large hand in the middle of Ty's back, seeing he had frozen as his eyes watched Amy, her beautiful voice swirling around the crowd. The press and media now also focused on her and on Ty as he listened to the words of the song pass from her lips. His eyes moist with tears at the gesture she had offered to him in respect for his father.

 _"When grief invades my soul_

 _There's comfort in a prayer, I find_

 _Though these candles honor you_

 _They burn for those you left behind"_

"come on son," Jack said quietly, snapping Ty out of his trace, as he shakily took a white rose from the minister and followed behind his mother and Wade as they walked forward, Jack forever by his side as they waited for Lilly to say her farewells to the fallen husband. Wade, now standing back, giving her a moment next to the mahogany coffin with all the trimmings, her fragile hand placed on its surface. Ty had never seen her look so frail and alone as she did at that moment.

 _"I'll sing for you because I need to_

 _Right now, this is all I know_

 _You always said you wanted me to_

 _So I will sing you home_

 _I will sing you home"_

He heard her gently sob, he saw her tremble and shake, the rose in her hand trembling as well as she laid it down. Ty went to go forward to support her, to show her that he was there, that they were not alone in what they were feeling, but Wade, ever awake to his presence stepped up beside her, his hand on top of hers, his cheek grazing her face. Blocking Ty and his one attempt to console his grieving mother. Making him retreat back, the moment lost.

Tys eyes dropped, not willing to make a scene at such a monumental time, so he halted, stood his ground, Jack at his left and waited for Wade to guide his mother away. Her gentle whimpering still taunting at his ears.

 _"Know that you will live_

 _On the lips of those who knew_

 _What it was you had to give_

 _And what it was they learned from you"_

Jacks hand in the middle of his back applied the smallest amount of pressure, signaling it was now his turn to go forward. He faltered, not wanting to say goodbye, for he knew as soon as he put that single rose on the wooden surface, that would be it, it would be done. There would be nothing but a few short words in some funeral hall somewhere that would signify that his father was gone. The man who he had struggled his entire life to get to know, to get to notice him. To make his proud. He would be gone.

Jack pressed his back again, guiding him slowly forward, knowing and seeing his reluctance and understanding it.

 _"This is my prayer for you_

 _And maybe someday I will know_

 _If it helped your journey home_

 _Or if it helped me let you go"_

Ty's grief-filled eyes looked towards the old cowboy, seeking comfort, seeking anything but the emptiness he felt inside. He swallowed and as Amy's voice soothed his ears, he reached forward, placing the rose on the top of the coffin, his fingers shaking as they let it go. A soft hint of a smile on the corners of his lips as he remembered the words Kyia had said. "bye, Dad" he whispered. His green eyes shutting monetarily as he fought back the tears. Jack feeling the shattered breath he pulled into his lungs as he squared his young shoulders, raised his proud head and opened those eyes of green. The cameras all trained on him as he turned his head to Jack and whispered, "I'm done,"

 _"I'll sing for you because I need to_

 _Right now this is all I know_

 _You always said you wanted me to_

 _So I will sing you home_

 _I will sing you home"_

Jack nodded and walked with the young man away from the area, the congregation now coming forward and paying their respects. Jack leading Ty to the far corner of the outdoor area, near a large stone bench, which gave him a little privacy to regroup himself. The flowerbeds and small shrubs giving him a boundary from the people who still waited to go forward.

Ty wiped his eyes, and took a few strained breaths, moving around on the spot as he controlled the emotions that flowed just under the surface.

"you did good son, "Jack said softly, "he would have been proud"

Ty nodded, "I hope so, I just wish I'd got the chance, to…." He stopped his voice cracking again as the final verse of the sweet song Amy was performing came to a close,

 _"We're born unto this earth_

 _Generations one by one_

 _Ash to ash and dust to dust_

 _There is nothing left undone"_

 _"I'll sing for you because I need to_

 _Right now this is all I know_

 _You always said you wanted me to_

 _So I will sing you home_

 _I will sing you home"_

She gave a respectful nod to the people who smiled at her with appreciation, one of them Thomas, who approached her straight away and gave her a gentle hug.

"maybe, he heard you now, TY, "Jack continued, "hold onto that, and let the regrets go"

Ty smiled, and shook Jacks hand, "thank you for being here, really, "

"My pleasure, "Jack replied, taking a slight sideways step away as Amy came around the shrubberies and Ty instantly enveloped her in his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her close. Never wanting to let her go. His eyes shut tight as he pulled as much love an comfort as he could from her embrace.

"thank you" he whispered, "that was beautiful, I didn't know you were, you could sing like that,"

Amy blushed, and kissed his cheek, "Thomas had a little issue with the original soloist he hired, so rather than disappoint all these fine people, I said I'd step in, "

"you were amazing "Ty smiled again, "thank you, "

"it was beautiful Amy, "Jack agreed, "moved me beyond words"

Amy gave a very small appreciative smile to them both then hugged Ty again, "you were amazing too, your speech was perfect, "she touched his cheek, "I'm so proud of you for getting through that,"

Ty smiled a shaky smile at her, his eyes lifting as he saw a very familiar face come around the corner into the alcove where they stood.

"Kyia, "he whispered, stepping forward and giving her a hug,

"Ty, My Boy," she said softly, bowing to him in respect,

"Miss Kyia, "Jack said, offering his hand which she took with gratitude, " it's so nice to see you come all this way"

"I had to Mr. Jack, I needed to say my farewells, and to show this young man that he need not fear the memories of his father. "

Ty dropped his head, once again feeling the lump in his throat,

"he really appreciates you being here Kyia, "Amy cut in, giving Ty a moment.

"Kyia is that your name, "a voice cut through the foliage as Lilly came around with Wade at her side, blocking the trio's exit.

"Mrs. Borden, "Kyia said respectfully, once again dropping her head, Wades eyes on her in concern. He seemed rather disturbed that she was there.

"how did you now my husband?' Lilly cut in, her voice frail but cold.

"mom, "Ty said, stepping forward a little, putting his shoulder between the two women, Protecting Kyia from the obvious beratement of questions that was to come.

"No Ty, she stood up there and spoke like she knew him, I'd like to know how that is, I don't ever recall her being at any of our parties or our gatherings"

Ty rubbed his face, this was not the time or place for this skeleton to be unearthed. Not with nearly 40 mourners and the free press in attendance.

"Lilly, we should go inside, and thank the guests for coming, "Wade intercut, he too seemed adamant he didn't want this confrontation any more than Ty did.

"I knew your husband many years ago before he was the man that these people now mourn, I recently reconnected with him on a business trip, and felt I had to come to pay my respects" Kyia softly replied, her head still lowered in respect to the window.

"so you're a friend from his younger days, his college years, childhood?" Lilly pushed, "he never told me about you,"

"it was a long time ago, memories fade, past is forgotten, it was pure fate that let our paths cross again"

"where did you say you ….." Lilly persisted, she looked envious and a little annoyed by this woman's intrusion on her husband's day.

"Mom, come on, "Ty reasoned, "you haven't been here or with dad in over twelve months, and he never really shared his contacts or acquaintances with you or me anyway, can we drop this, this is hardly the time of place, "

"Tys right lill, "Wade chimed, in "just let it go, now's not the time. "

Ty narrowed his eyes, not sure of the support from that corner, Wade never agreed with him on anything. Amy also saw the look of confusion in Tys eyes, wondering the same thing herself, The animosity between the sparring rivals for Lilly's attention seemed to have been curved.

"I think Im allowed to know if this woman is a ….."Lilly retorted, her grief and emotions finally getting the better of her. She trembled slightly, as Wade pulled her a little closer, trying to control her.

"Mom, please, let's just go inside and ….."Ty said softly, his eyes darting to a group of media representatives who had suddenly become aware of the possible worthy photo opportunity of a family in crisis.

"I think we should all go inside and take a breather, "Jack said finally, his words filed with reason but authority, "these questions and discussion can wait for a less public time and place, "he had also noticed the attention they were collecting from the cameras and media as a whole. A family argument, an unknown woman, that would be a hell of a headline.

Lilly looked at Jack, finally taking his warning as her eyes too became aware of the scrutiny.

She leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek, making him tense slightly but accept it. Knowing the gesture was for the cameras and not really to comfort him.

She did the same to Amy, holding the connection a little longer as she pressed her cheek to hers, "thank you for the song dear, it was beautiful, you are a wonder, "

Amy smiled and then retook Ty's arm. Seeing the sentiment in Lilly's eyes was masked. This was a performance, and she was brilliant at playing it.

Wade touched her hip and nodded to the others, his stare holding on Ty a little too long as he guided her away, Jack letting his breath go once they were gone, Ty looking around anxiously noticing Kyia was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, "he breathed, "she's gone,"

He stepped out of the alcove, his eyes searching the people who mulled around the area.

Amy coming to his side as he rubbed his jaw, looking perplexed.

"Ty, "she said, seeing eyes were on him, wondering what the issue was, "Ty, you need to take a moment ok, please, come inside and say your farewells "

His eyes diverted back to her, as she motioned to the funeral directors who were escorting the coffin back to the hearse that waited out the front.

"you only have a few minutes before you have to go to the funeral home, "Amy continued, "please, this can wait, "

"But, I had questions for….. I just wanted, "he stammered, looking around again, his hand on his face In exasperation.

"Ty, son, "Jack cut in, taking his arm, making those green eyes lock to his, "your needed inside, now,"

TY nodded, sucking in a shaky breath as he came back to Amy's side and headed into the house, he looked worried but smiled and played the role he was supposed too. The congregation all moving to the front drive where two stretch limousines now had pulled up behind the now loaded and waiting hearse.

"thank you all for coming to Lucky Quarters today to farewell the man who made this dream a reality, there are refreshments and a light lunch in the master room for those of you who wish to remain on the ranch while the family continues on to the private family service in Sunburst. We do ask for privacy on this occasion and request that no press or media be in attendance. "Thomas let his voice ring out across the open driveway. "the family has given me statements to read on their behalf, and if the media and those with press passes follow me to the downstairs lounge and bar area I will be more than happy to read these statements in a release."

Thomas came forward, shook Ty's hand and kissed Amy's cheek, nodding in respect to Jack as he moved over to Lilly and Wade who stood a little further down.

The driver on the first limo opened the door, taking Lilly's hand and helping her inside, Wade followed as did two of Lilly's security detail. The driver turned to Ty, who looked at the second ride and motioned to it. Amy looking up at him, seeing his reluctance to ride in the same car as his mother,

The other two security guards dressed in fine black suits, looking like part of the guest list, came to Ty's side and opened the door of the second limousine. Ty waited until the first car started to pull off before he ducked into the second, his hand still holding Amy's and taking her with him. Jack hesitated, Unsure of whether he should remain at the ranch or follow, he wasn't family really, and this part of the service was technically private.

"Jack, "Ty called, looking out of the door of the limo, his hand outstretched, "please, "

"Maybe I should wait here," Jack questioned,

"no, "Ty smiled, sliding back further into the car, "your family, please, come, I want you to"

Jack smiled and bent down, getting into the car and watching the security shut the door behind him. They sat on the opulent leather seats as the driver pulled away, Tys eyes on the ranch as it slowly faded from view.

"It's a remarkable property Ty, "Jack said, his eyes out the window, taking in the scenery as they once again wound their way back through the green pastures.

"Yeah, dad was proud of it, "Ty said softly, "he had a lot of houses, all over the world, but this was home,"

Ty rubbed his eyes, as he unbuttoned his jacket, his hand on his stomach.

"you ok, ?" Amy asked, noting he looked tired and drawn, the gentle rub of his hand on his belly was also a concern.

"yeah Im good, "he replied, "just a bit sore, all that standing around, and lifting the …" he stopped, not wanting to continue,

"did you take your pain meds," Jack asked, "you know the doc said you're supposed to take it easy, "

"I took some before we left Heartland, but …." Ty rubbed his side, "I'll take some more when we get back, I left them in my room"

Amy nodded, seeing he was uncomfortable but not in any real danger. His wound was healed, the sutures were out. And the pain was mostly muscular now.

Amy sat back in the soft leather upholstery and felt Ty's arm slide around her shoulder, he pressed his lips to her cheek as he lent his head back and shut his eyes, stealing a few minutes to recuperate.

Jack smiling at the couple as they snuggled in together, his long legs now also stretching out as he loosened his string tie, the road rolling along beside them as they followed the procession onwards to its final destination.

to be continued


	32. The Prodigal Son Chapter 32

_**A/N: This chapter is a little dark in places, so please be warned, I needed to take it to a place where true evil lies. And I hope I did it justice. Read and review. Thanks for all the great comments so far, I love reading them.**_

 **Chapter 32**

That night saw a somber procession of faces return to the Lucky Quarters Ranch.

The private funeral service had been just that, with only immediate family in attendance. And since there was no family left on Brads side, his father passing only a few years before. It was only Lilly and Wade, Ty and Amy, and Jack and Rochelle, Brad's latest and current assistant/special friend in attendance.

As Amy had predicted, this part of the day was the hardest on Ty, with no need for a brave face or public persona. No character to hide behind, there was just him, in the raw, his heart, his feelings his loss.

He held it together well, Amy by his side, until the moment when the coffin rolled away through the small doors that closed behind it. then, as Lilly sobbed on Wades shoulder, and Jack tried in vain to console a very upset young Rochelle who sat next to him, did Ty excuse himself quietly, removing himself from the chapel, Amy finally finding him in one of the small adjacent rooms used for viewings where he let the grief and pain finally leave him feely, His head buried into Amy's shoulder as the tears fell, her arms around him as he shook with the pain and sorrow of what he had lost. That stolen moment where her hands cradled his head as he cried against her chest, his tears against her skin. This was the first time she had seen him at his most venerable. The first time he completely let the walls that shielded his heart and his soul crumple and fall. The low-lit room and Amy the only witnesses to his total and complete emotional surrender.

The ride back to the ranch was once again a silent one. Jack with Amy and Ty in one limousine, Lilly and Wade with her security in the other. Rochelle, not liking Lilly's obvious annoyance towards her thus opting to return to her own home on her won.

Amy walked slowly up the large staircase, her arm around Ty's waist as he followed her, Jack seeing Thomas as he approached and shaking his head when he went to engage. Lilly said her good nights, Wade, not really engaging either, his hidden look at Thomas not seen by anyone but who it was intended.

"I was going to see if Ty was needing to talk, you know, it's been a rather hard day," Thomas said as he watched Amy and TY disappear into the upper level of the house.

"Maybe leave it for now, "Jack said, knowing Ty was now very close to his limits.

"Well Jack, I'm going to retire after I see If any of the guests that are staying need anything, we have a few who will drive out in the morning. "Thomas shook Jacks' hand and went to walk away.

"The reading is on Friday yes?" Jack asked, making sure the plans hadn't changed,

"Yes, in the afternoon, it would be great if you and Amy could stay till then, but I understand if you need to get back, I will ensure Ty is on the jet come Saturday morning" Thomas said with a proactive smile,

"we will stay, "Jack replied, "Ty has asked us to be here, so that is exactly what we will be doing "Jack gave him a smile seeing a look of procrastination in Thomas' eyes.

"I'll be here Jack, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly if you honestly need to go, "Thomas pushed

"We will be here, "Jack repeated, "as his advocate, the lawyer said I had to be"

"Oh, yes, Brad's request to you, "Thomas smiled, "I'm sure now you can see that no one is trying to coheres Ty out of anything that is rightfully his, I don't really think you need to worry too much now, we all care for Ty deeply and want to make sure he gets everything that is intended for him"

Thomas chose his words carefully, See Jacks raised eyebrow in response.

"As long as Ty needs me, I'll be by his side, and the advocacy will stay in place until the courts or the will says otherwise, "

"very well Jack, "Thomas cut in, raising his hands in defeat, "I can see you are not going to change your mind in this, so let's just wait till the reading and take it from there, "

Jack smiled and dipped his hat, he was tired and worn out himself, the day being hard on everyone.

"I'll be off to bed I think, "he finally said, slowly heading up the stairs, Thomas watching until he was out of eyeshot,

"well that went well, didn't it?"

Thomas turned to the shadows and saw Wade standing near the West Wing entrance hall, cigarette in his mouth unlit.

"the boss said we didn't need the advocacy, that once the will was read, it didn't matter, "Thomas said "I did my best Wade, but you saw how protective they are of him, "Thomas dropped his voice, hearing movement upstairs, "they hardly left his side all day"

"it's a slight issue, but one we can handle, "Wade agreed, "this safety net he has could become problematic. "he rubbed his chin as he flicked his cigarette lighter, seeing Thomas shake his head and point to the outside area. Both men adjourning to the back of the ranch house, so Wade could smoke.

"What happens if we can't control him, "Thomas asked, "he doesn't seem to listen to anyone but Jack and Amy, "

"well, maybe we are looking at this all wrong Thomas, "Wade smiled, a cohesive glint in his eyes, "maybe instead of controlling him, we …"

"I don't know Wade, "Thomas said, "they aren't part of this, this is all getting way out of hand,"

"Oh, suck it up, princess!" Wade hissed, annoyed with the concern that showed on Thomas' face, "the boss has a plan in play, we stick to it until he tells us otherwise ok, we watch, we stay close and we keep that little shit as isolated and as far from his mother as we can, " He looked annoyed as he sucked the last out of his cigarette, throwing the stub onto the large stone slab and crushing it under his shoe. "that kid has been nothing but trouble for me since we started all this, I told the boss then, that he needed to be handled, and I don't mean controlled, I mean handled, "he walked around the area, looking stressed,

"Wade, he's just a kid, you can't mean that, "Thomas implored

"that kid, is a loose cannon, that kid has the ability to destroy everything we all have worked so hard for, "He snapped, "that kid, is a pain in the arse!"

"Wade, "Thomas said softly, his tone metered "that kid is also the b…."

"I know that!" Wade glared, "trust me I know! that's what makes this so fucking hard"

"and if the boss were to think you were taking things into your own hands and not following the plan, well…"

"shut up Thomas, don't you dare try to dictate to me how to play this game, "Wade ran his hands through his slicked back hair, looking annoyed "we just have to keep it together for a little longer ok, "

Thomas watched as Wade stalked back inside the house, returning to the West Wing where he knew Lilly would now be passed out in bed after her nightly glass of wine and painkiller chaser.

Thomas took a breath, looking out over the lake before him. The stars in the night sky sparkling on the pristine waters below. This was not what he had wanted. But now he was in way too deep to get out without causing a mess.

Soon it would be over. Soon they could all just go on with their lives and forget about Brad Borden and everything he stood for.

* * *

"hey, "Amy said softly, coming into Ty's room as he sat in one of the large leather chairs that looked out over the large deck, "I thought you were getting changed, "

He moved his head, his face looking tired as he saw her come up to him, she was in a pair of soft grey sweat Pants and a pink tee, her hair in a loose ponytail behind her head.

Ty had intended to change out of his formal gear but had only got as far as kicking off his shoes and taking off his tie and jacket. He still sat in his trousers and shirt as his mind was somewhere out on the lake in front of him.

"do you need some help, "she asked, her eyebrow-raising expectantly as she took a seat on his lap, making him smile and look up at her.

His eyes looked back over the deck, lost in the waters of the lake, Amy seeing the distance overtaking him.

"you look tired Ty, maybe you should have a shower, and go to bed and get some sleep, "she suggested. Her fingers playing with the hair around his ear,

"he's really gone Amy" Ty finally said, his hand tracing along her thigh, "it's kind of just hit me"

"he's not gone, Ty, "she whispered, as long as your alive, he lives on, he lives within you,"

Ty loved Amy, she always said exactly what he needed to hear. He gave her the softest smiled and let his hand slide around her neck, just under her ear, pulling her down, his lips touching hers.

Amy spun herself around on his lap letting her legs straddle his as her hands ran around his neck, the kiss staying with them as she felt Ty's tongue press to hers.

"now about that shower" she breathed, giving him a cheeky smile as he looked up at her, her hands now on his shirt buttons as she undid them one by one.

"Amy, "he whispered, "I … I don't think that this is the…. best time for "he stammered, his eyes watching her hands as they let another button go, "it's been a really emotional day and I…."

"Hey, "Amy said, stopping what she was doing and giving him a corrective smile, "I said a shower, nothing else, "She got up and pulled him to his feet, seeing he felt a little foolish for presuming she was offering more.,

"well, here you are, looking all adorable in your PJs and you're undoing my clothes, "he retorted, "so what did you think I would think?"

"well, I'd think you would think I was helping you get ready for a shower, "she smiled, "which is exactly what I'm actually doing?"

"Oh really, "he grinned, watching her hands now on his silver belt buckle as she undid it and pulled it from his designer trousers.

"yes really, "Amy continued, her fingers then unclipping his trouser button, Ty quickly grabbing her hands and pulling them up onto his now bare chest under his open shirt.

He kissed her again, this time, with more force and attention, walking her backward, his hands around her waist towards the bathroom door. Stopping there and pinning her to the door frame as he kissed her again making sure this time she felt the heat in his touch. His lips working hers as she felt his smile behind them.

His fingers slid up the wall and hit the lights, illuminating the granite and glass fixtures, he had a double shower, a full size sunken square bath, and a vanity with two large white sunk in basins. The fixtures were all silver and highly polished with a frosted glass shower screen and a separate door for the toilet.

"so, you going to join me or?" he asked, his lips now running down her neck, as his hand pulled her soft tee away from her shoulder,

"Ty, "Amy breathed, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin, but knowing that he had been right when he had said it had been an emotional day. Ty's emotions were all over the place, and letting this go too far, although her body was relishing in the attention, would be the wrong call. They would regret it. And she didn't want her first time, their first time, to be a regret or a mistake. "have your shower, "she finally said, pulling away and gently pushing him through the door, "I'll go say goodnight to Grandpa, and maybe we can check out that tv in your games room, watch a movie?"

He gave her a smile, licking his lip and turning away towards the shower, the sexiest look radiating those green eyes as he moved away. Amy's' heart skipped a beat as he pulled his shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto the vanity, his bare torso now in full view. Amy pulled the door shut, taking a moment, knowing that restraint was the best thing for now. She stole another quick peek through the door, knowing she shouldn't, but unable to help herself, as Ty stepped into the shower, her blue eyes catching a glimpse of his bare behind.

"Oh my, "she smiled, turning back and shutting the door, "steady girl, come on now, "she whispered to herself, as she couldn't hide the cheeky grin that slipped along her lip as she chewed it.

"I'll be back soon ok" she called, hearing him respond as she quickly ran to the hallway and headed back to her own room.

* * *

Ty came down to the main kitchen in the early hours of the morning, Amy had long since gone to bed after a rather nice make-out session on his games room couch under the guise of watching a late-night horror movie.

He had appreciated her wanting to stay with him, and, if he was honest had needed the distraction, his mind still wandering through the past day's events. That lump in his stomach still very much alive.

He hit the ornate faucet and let the cool clear water, fall into his glass. His eyes were tired, sleep still evaded him somewhat, and the need to sleep without dreams and memories tormenting him was becoming more and more prevalent to the young man.

He looked out the large kitchen Bay window into the darkness, as the glass touched his bottom lip, the ranch was beautiful at night, with lights adorning the pathways showing the way and accent feature lanterns of the barns and outbuildings.

Lost in thought he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, neither did he see or hear the hard gleam in those dark eyes as they watched him from the kitchen archway.

"can sleep either kid,"

Ty turned suddenly, pulled back to the present, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he recognized that voice. That voice that had tormented him since he was a child.

"what do you want Wade," he asked Bravely, hoping the quaver in his voice wasn't picked up.

"nothing Kid, "Wade smiled, coming further into the kitchen area, behind the large granite benchtop. His position in the room blocking any way Ty had of an easy escape," I can't sleep in a strange bed either, "he gave Ty a very taunting grin as he continued, "although, I think with a beauty like that blonde of yours by your side, any bed would be hard to leave,"

Ty curled his lip, and put his glass down, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of him. The fire inside his gut, mixed with his fear of this man who his mind had painted as his childhood monster making him feel sick in the stomach. Ty not able to do much more than glare at him in contempt.

"I have to say, you have a sweet one there, those baby blues, and that cute little behind, mmmm, "Wade pushed, his hands showing his appreciation of Amy's assets as he licked his lips, "little young for my tastes normally, but…."

"stay away from her, "Ty said quickly, hearing the threat and the innuendo in Wade's words, the thought of him touching her, or even thinking about Amy in that way making him physically ill inside.

"Settle, settle, "Wade laughed, "I get it, that's your plaything, I see your still not one to share your toys "he stepped a little closer to Ty, now standing in the middle of the kitchen, Blocking his way completely.

Tys back was to the sink, his hands on the bench as he felt his heartbeat in his ears. He knew he was strong enough to throw that angry small statured man clear across the room. But the fear that held him captive made him simply stand still. His body wound like a tightly compressed spring, ready to snap. He was younger, fitter, and probably stronger than Wade. With age on his side. But Ty struggled to do more than verbally attack this man who had caused him so much pain. When he had stood up to him. He always lost. His street sense falling away from him and being replaced with this dark all-consuming fear that made him freeze and cower like a scared child. This man, this angry controlling dark-souled man was his nemesis. A threat he couldn't defeat, a fear that haunted him well into his young adulthood.

"don't you go near her Wade, ok, "he said softly, "leave Amy out of this"

"Well, kid, that's up to you really, "Wade smiled, sidling over to him, playing with an unlit cigarette. "you don't do or say anything that's going to cause me grief, and I won't need to show you how to share your toys, "

Ty swallowed and took a tentative step forward, "don't ok, what do you want me to…...do?"

"there's my boy, "Wade smiled, stepping closer again, patting Ty on the cheek roughly, feeling the younger man tense up and shake. "its simple kid, you just need to send them way ok, tell them your fine and that they can go back home to their cute little ranch in their cute little word, "

Ty pulled away, moving along the bench, angry at himself for giving in so easily. He hated this man with every fiber of his being. He was furious with himself for not standing up and being the man, he knew he could be. Why did Wade cripple him so? why couldn't he take him on and end this?

"what does it matter, "he whispered, "if Jack and Amy are here, how does that affect you?"

Wade's eyes narrowed. he didn't like to be questioned, especially by TY," just be the good little boy I know you are, are send them HOME ok," he repeated,

Ty clenched his fists, his anger at Wade and himself swelling inside of him. "NO, not until you tell me what's going on"

Wade shook his head slowly, the low light making it hard to read his features. "you don't learn do you Ty, no matter how hard I try to show you the way, you still think you can challenge me,"

Ty moved further around the bench, his back now to the breakfast bar, the granite top cold on his back. He could see Wade's face, now and he knew that look.

"I just want to know what..." Ty stammered, "I'm not, challenging you, "

"Really, "Wade snarled, his expression cold now, "sure sounds like a challenge, "he ran his fingers through his hair, putting the hand-rolled cigarette behind his ear, "maybe I should ask Amy if she thinks your challenging me"

"No! "Ty growled, stepping forward, his need to defend Amy now shooting to the forefront. "don't you dare...,"

"don't what TY!" Wade countered straight away, suddenly pushing forward, his hand grabbing around Ty's throat and spinning him roughly towards the benchtop,

Ty, taken by surprise and floundering, his hands slamming into the cold surface as his chest hit the granite top.

Wade was the king of surprise maneuvers, he was small and stocky in stature but what he lacked in size was made up for with cunning and resilience and brute force. He knew how to handle himself, years of run-ins with the law, time behind bars and gang association had made him a formidable foe.

He slipped his claw-like grip onto the back of Ty's neck, pinning his shoulders and head to the breakfast bar counter, his other hand square on Tys back as he struggled against him. Ty's arms and hands were free, and he braced himself on the cold stone, pushing up, trying to gain some power back from his attacker.

But Wade's rough hand on his neck held his head down, his cheek pressed firmly into the stone. Making him wince with pain as the edge of the bench smashed roughly into his stomach.

"you don't learn do you, 'Wade snarled quietly into Ty's ear, Ty now using his legs to try and gain some ground, He was only in a tee and sweatpants, his bare feet sliding on the granite floors.

"let, me GO!" he hissed, his hands now splayed out on the bench, his eyes searching for anything he could use to give him an advantage. He shook with fear, memories of his childhood flooding his mind, the bruises, the cuts, the pain, the humiliation of having to yet again tell a doctor that we fell and walked into a door.

Wade held him down, though Ty continued to struggle, his teeth clenched, not wanting to call out for help because that would mean someone else would be put in danger. What if Amy came down, what if in trying to save him, Wade turned on her.

Wade leaned over his prey, victory in his cold eyes as he applied more and more pressure on to the back of Ty's neck, making him stifle a grunt as the granite bench pressed into the side of his face and chest. Ty's arms pressed up one last time, one more defiant kick back as he pressed the palms of his hands down hard and managed to get a little clearance from this shoulder.

He heard Wade swear, and push down harder again, Ty's legs, moved position, trying to give himself a better base to lever off of. But then, Wades next move made Ty freeze, his eyes darting up towards his aggressor, not knowing what to think or do, He felt Wades free hand grab at his sweatpants and tug them down lower on his hips, exposing the soft skin that ran around Ty's waist and just above his buttocks.

Ty held his breath, hearing Wade chuckle and feeling his rough hand on his bare skin as it ran across the small of his back. Ty panicked, fear and terror now overtaking him. This wasn't what normally happened, this wasn't how things went down, a myriad of unknown fears and confusions filled his mind, He hissed and pushed with all his might, fighting to get free from his now even more sinister attacker. This had taken a turn into a darker realm where Ty had never been, and his Borden escape mechanism was now in overdrive, trying to get him the hell out of there.

"No," Ty grunted, Wade's hand still too strong to unearth from his neck, his angle on Ty's shoulders allowing to use his elbow as a fulcrum making it impossible to leave his way free. Wade grinned, seeing the panic in his young victim's eyes, knowing he had hit a mark that he could manipulate, he was, after all, the king of manipulation and threat, pushing the barrier into the realms of perversion may just have the desired effect he was after.

He lent his body hard in behind Ty, hearing him whimper and try to pull away. His lips now next to Ty's ear, Ty shut his eyes, trying to remove himself from the situation.

"send them home," Wade snarled, his lower hand sliding around Ty's waist and running across his abdomen, those rough fingers tracing the scar that ran from his navel down to his pubic line. Those same repulsive fingers sliding just under the waistband of his boxers.

Ty let out a defiant muffled cry and pushed back again, rolling his head so his forehead was now pressed to the stone benchtop, "NO! "he whimpered through clenched teeth and rolled his hips backward, using his legs to kick at Wades with all his might,

He heard Wade groan as one of his feet connected with his shins, making him lose a little of his power and stability, allowing Ty to once again get his shoulders off of the bench and get his arms under them, giving him the first advantage, he had had since he had been pinned.

"You little shit!" Wade hissed into his ear, kicking the back of Ty's knee and making his leg collapse, Ty losing his balance and splaying his fingers out of the bench trying to stop himself from falling.

In that instant, Wade, grabbed a handful of Ty's hair and smacked his head hard against the benchtop, Ty's vision blurring as a white light shot across his field of view, he shook his head as he felt Wades other hand land firmly in the small of his back and with one almighty shove propel him forward , His stomach coming into contact violently with the edge of the benchtop, sending a sheering, burning pain through his stomach and abdominal wall, The bench impacting directly in line with his scar and naval.

Ty let out a sudden yelp as Wade's hand released his hold on his neck and covered his mouth, pulling him back onto to the floor behind the bench as Ty's mind lost focus for a moment as his body bucked with pain. His arms instinctively wrapped around his torso, cradling the impact to his gut. His eyes tightly closed as he fought the urge to scream.

"Look at me Kid!" Wade snarled again, now kneeling in front of Ty as he pressed himself up into the corner of the kitchen area, his back against the cupboards. His legs curled up and his arms around his stomach, His eyes had opened again but they were filled with unfallen tears, as he shook with pain and fear. "you will send them home, do you hear me, you will stay here until after the reading and then I will tell you were you're going from there, "

TY stared at Wade, as he loomed over him. A hint of defiance in those green eyes even then as he shook, riding the wave of discomfort that bounced from his head to his gut.

"kid?" Wade said again, Ty not giving him a response, "don't make me take this further, I have no problem at all in taking this out on you and your little girly,"

Ty shook his head slowly, "no, no, "he whispered, his voice scared by trying to hold as much courage as he could muster. "Not Amy"

"that's your call Kid, "Wade offered, getting to his feet, seeing he had won, the defeat in Tys features giving him away, he offered Ty a hand to get up, But Ty looked away, refusing any form of help from the man who had just assaulted him. Ty used the bench behind him to pull himself to his feet, his left arm still tightly wrapped around his stomach as he pulled his sweatpants up to cover his hips with the other.

"we'll talk tomorrow kid, once you tell your little friends about the change in plans and I'll get Thomas to organize them a flight home, "he stepped back giving Ty a clear escape from the area, the threat over, the message received.

TY took a pained breath and held still, his green eyes now on the demon who stood before him. His body trembling, his mind in total flux from the assault.

"night, "Wade smiled, as he let his eyes wander over Ty's body and then turned and left the room. Heading back towards the West Wing and his sleeping conquest.

Ty waited until he heard the door to the wing close before he let his breath go, he sunk to the floor, his chest heaving as he fought back the tears that ultimately ran down his cheeks. His head was pounding from the impact with the bench top and his gut felt like he had been kicked by a horse. But what overrode both of those discomforts was a feeling a disgust and violation. He shut his eyes, still feeling those rough hands on his bare skin, still feeling Wade's breath on his neck and he laughed at Ty's repulse from his touch. He couldn't describe it, it was a feeling he had never felt before, but it was alive and breathing inside of him. He took a slow deep breath and pulled himself to his feet again. Sucking in the tears and wiping his face, not wanting to let Wade win, even though he knew, in his heart, this battle was lost.

Slowly, taking tentative steps he walked back up the stairs, his hand still firmly pressed to his gut as he walked down the corridor to his room. His eyes falling on the door the family guest suite, a small part of him wanting to run through those doors and find Amy and hold her to him. But instead, he just stood there, still in the hallway. Knowing that if he told her what happened, she too would be at the mercy of Wade and his indiscretions too. And after what had happened to him this night, he wouldn't do anything to put her in the firing line. Wade had shown that there was nothing he wouldn't do to remain in control. He had shown Ty a darker side of him that even he wasn't aware existed. And it terrified him. To think that, that kind of ugliness could be aimed at Amy because he didn't comply was not something Ty couldn't even entertain. He slowly walked back to his room, his body and mind defeated. Making the decision that if someone had to wear the brunt of Wades attacks, it would be him. No matter how dark or horrid those attacks turned out to be.

Once in his room, the door locked behind him, he took another shaky breath and wandered into the bathroom where he dispensed of his clothes and turned on the shower. He stepped into the torrent of water, turning it up a hot as his body could take it. The heart and pain of the water somehow squashing the pain and torment he felt inside.

TY lowered his head, the water running over his face, washing away the tears that now fell freely. No one heard the sobs, no one heard the anguish, or the pain fell from his eyes. Following the steaming water trails that ran over his body and swirled around the drain at his feet.

He dressed and put on clean clothes, returning to his messed-up bed and seeing his phone on the dresser. Slowly, carefully, needing the comfort of the smallest kind, he pressed the screen, hitting send and wiping his eyes. His head finally falling back into the pillows, a slight feeling of security finally overtaking his sore and battle-worn body.

{I know you're asleep, but I just wanted to tell you I love you}

Ty took a deep breath and reached for the pain medication next to his bed, he looked at the label, his hand still on his stomach as it ached and throbbed. He popped the lid and tipped two capsules into his hand, pushing them between his lips and swallowing down a gulp of water from a bottle that sat next to the bed. He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping the meds would give him some form of relief. His mind fogged after a few moments, the throb in his gut fading into merely uncomfortable firmness as he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Thursday and as always with a country girl who ran a busy training facility, Amy was up at 5 am and on the phone with her team, he explained the schedule she had left, set up the next clients clinic days for the following week and briefly spoke to Caleb and gave him instructions on where to put the new clients horses that were due in that afternoon. Her personal schedule was cleared until Tuesday week, she had allowed some extra time for Ty and herself, knowing that he would need a few days to assimilate once the funeral and the reading where done. There was also the change that he would need to re-evaluate what he was going to do, dependent on what the reading foretold. But for now, Amy was focusing on keeping him moving forward and being the support, he needed. The rest would sort it's self out later. She was sure.

Jack was also up, and in his jeans and plaid shirt, he was on the deck looking out over the lake before him. He looked content but worried and Amy knew he too had reservations about how this was all going to play out.

"how did you sleep grandpa?" she asked, as she came over to him and gave him a cuddle, she loved his big cuddles, they always made her feel so safe.

"not my bed, not my house, "he grumbled, "not my coffee. "

Amy smiled as he pointed to the tray that sat on the small table in the corner.

"oooh, Coffee, "she said going over and taking a cup and pouring the coffee pot.

"Tastes like sheep dip" Jack gruffed,

"it can't be that bad, "Amy replied,

"well it's not Canadian Blue, that's for sure!" Jack snipped back." you'd think this close to the border, they could at least have Canadian coffee"

Amy grinned and took a sip, it did taste different, but coffee was coffee, and she needed her morning fix,

"so, what are your plans for today" Jack asked, "there's no real formal stuff until tomorrow, so I was thinking I might take a walk and check this place out"

"sounds like fun, "Amy smiled, "maybe TY could show us around. This was his home after all" Amy suggested, as she pulled on her jacket.

"yes, we could do that, if he's up for it, "Jack agreed.

Amy noted his tone, and came to his side, "you're worried about him aren't you grandpa?" she asked,

"I can't say, Im, not, no, he's been out of sorts since he got here, and being that close to his mom and that Wade character, I can see its not been easy. "

"I know grandpa, Im worried too, I tried to get him to talk to me, but he just plays it down, "she kissed her grandfather cheek, appreciating his concern. "we just have to wait I suppose until he's ready to talk about it,"

Jack nodded. And grabbed his hat and his coat, "we should go down for breakfast, according to the little lady who dropped in that tray of coffee for us this morning its served at 6 am. "

* * *

Amy knocked gently on Ty's bedroom door but got no response. She turned the handle and went inside, to find his suite empty. His bed unmade, and the coffee tray left for him untouched.

His bag was open, with clothes rummaged through, Amy saw the suit he wore to the funeral laying over the suit bag on one of the large leather chairs. She walked into the bathroom, seeing the shower was still wet, and the basin had his shower bag and accessories scattered over it.

The room smelt of shower gel and deodorant meaning he had not been gone long.

Amy checked the games room, her hand running along the back of the couch, a cheeky smile playing on her pink lips as she recalled the movie, well the other activities from the night before.

She heard Jacks voice call her from the door and came back into the main room seeing her Grandfather looking around the room in amusement.

"This looks more like a small apartment than a bedroom," he said, taking in the surroundings. "you could get lost in here if you're not careful"

Amy laughed and came over to her grandfather, "it's just a room grandpa, nothing more" her words mimicking Tys from the night before. "he's not here anyway, maybe he's already gone down for breakfast, "

Jack nodded to his granddaughter and headed back outside to the hall, Amy stopping briefly when she saw the two sets of sleep clothes on the floor, her mind mulling this information over in her head as she followed.

* * *

The main room was set up with tables and chairs for the extra guests who had stayed for the night after the funeral. There were around 6 couples, mainly business associates of Brads, who all sat at their designated seas enjoying the full breakfast that had been put on by the hired kitchen staff. Thomas was at a table with Wade and Lilly and Amy and Jack had come downstairs to be motioned over to join them.

Amy looked around the room, noting that still Ty, was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't with his mother as she had assumed he would be, he wasn't with the other houseguests.

She walked slowly over to the kitchen bench and smiled at the woman who was busy preparing another batch of scrambled eggs.

"Um, have you seen Ty, Um Ty Borden this morning?" she asked, the young woman giving her a soft smiled as she tipped the golden eggs into a large silver dish.

"he came down early, just before service started, "she said "took some bacon and a breakfast roll and headed out,"

"thank you, "Amy replied, curiosity on her face for why he had decided to leave the ranch houses without telling her.

She came over to her grandfather and took a seat next to him, Wade and Thomas instantly getting up as she sat down.

"Amy, you look well rested, did you and TY sleep well," Lilly asked, her eyes smiling at her female counterpart.

"Um yes, I did, the room is beautiful, much more than I need, "she smiled, Jack giving her a small chuckle under his breath as he scooped up some eggs,

"Amy Jack, I take it he slept well, yesterday was a chore for all those involved,"

Wade's eyes watched Amy as he sipped his coffee, Thomas also noted the look that ran across Lilly's partners face.

"Um, well, I think so, I left him around midnight and he was heading to bed then" Amy replied,

She heard Wade chuckle and continue with his coffee, his response making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, Im sorry dear, I assumed, like most of my son's many female companions that you would share his room, "Lilly replied, seeing Jacks hand stop mid bacon grab.

"No Lilly, we take our relationship seriously and as this is a very emotional time, we both feel that a certain amount of respect and decorum is warranted, "Amy's voice was a little clear, but she didn't appreciate the innuendo that she was merely Ty's current bed warmer.

"Amy's a lot more to Ty that just another female companion," Jack said in a low voice, taking the bacon from the serving dish and giving Amy a soft reassuring smile.

"where is the young master this morning?" Wade asked, looking a little glib, Tys absence he knew was not a surprise to him after their little discussion the night before.

"Um, he's gone out early, according to the kitchen lady "Amy cut back, a little confused. "Im not sure where he is actually, "

"did you check your phone," Jack asked, now moving onto his toast.

Amy gave him a quick grin and pulled her phone from her pocket, a soft smile playing on her lips when she read his message from the early morning.

"well, "Wade asked, his eyes glinting,

"Un no, just a message from last night, but nothing from this morning "she replied, her fingers texting back.

"last night," Wade pushed, a hint of worry in his eyes, that was instantly caught by Jack.

"yeah, maybe he didn't sleep as well as we had thought, it was sent at around 2 am, "she mused, hitting send and then pushing her phone back into her pocket.

"what did he say, "Wade asked, his coffee cup now on the table, his eyes locked on hers.

"nothing really, "Amy responded, Jack now watching Wade intently, curious as to why he seemed so interested in what Ty may have said the night before.

Amy's phone buzzed, and she checked the screen, an instant smile creeping across her lips. She texted back quickly and then picked up her cup, pouring herself a coffee and taking a small serving of eggs and bacon.

"all ok?" Jack enquired, knowing Wade was interested too.

"Yeah, "Amy smiled, "all's good, "

* * *

Amy ate and excused herself quickly, Jack deciding to remain at the table and talk some more with Thomas, who seemed rather interested in discussing how the ranch was run with him.

Amy made her way over the footbridge to the barns, asking a ranch hand which one was the McDonald Barn. He pointed to the large structure third down from the other two close to the house and she headed off that way, Amy's eyes seeing 4 other barns side by side further away from the main homestead, surrounded by pens and stock trailers. All facing a large silver building she took to be the breeding and onsite clinic.

She walked slowly into the large barn, the name McDonald burnt into a wooden sleeper that hung over the door. There were 24 stalls in all, all heated and supporting the best in equine housing, it rivaled Westfield and Fairfield back at home, Amy in awe of the way the area had been set up, there was a feed room with bin after bin of preset feeds, ranging from basic cubes and mashes to high-end performance mixes. Next to that was the tack room. With rack upon rack of saddles and gear, all immaculately cleaned and oiled, all matching sets, from English to western.

The tack room lead into a display room, where ribbons and trophies lined the walls, all from different events and disciplines. Amy's eyes looking at the awards and seeing Ty's name on many of the trophies. From cross-country to eventing, to hunter jumping, there were awards and ribbons for all. Not all where Tys, there were other names as well, photos displaying studs and sires, of the empire, champion bloodlines that went back for years. One photo held Amy's interest, it was of a young boy, standing by a majestic bae his brown hair in his eyes. The photo was very similar to the one that Ty's father had in his wallet, although this one was just the horse and his boy. The plaque underneath read Tyler James and Skyler Dawn winners of the Montana spring classic.

Amy ran her hand over the picture, her smile at the young boy's proud grin, she knew that grin, it was one she had seen many times.

Amy's walk-through yesteryear was interrupted when she heard a movement behind her. She turned to see Ty leaning in the trophy rooms doorway, watching her, his face seemed calm but there was something there that made her furrow her brow slightly.

"you trying to embarrass me again" he said softly, looking at the ribbons and the pictures,

"no, just getting to know my boyfriend and now really seeing how awesome he actually is, "she smiled at him again touching the photo frame, the dust staining her fingers. "you should ride again Ty, it's obvious you loved it,"

"that was a long time ago Amy, "TY replied, his eyes on the floor as he remembered it, "lots changed, I've changed, "

"I get that," she said softly, coming over to him, but seeing him instantly move away when she got too close, he covered it well, but Amy felt the wall around him. Something definitely wasn't right. "but you don't have to compete, just jump, jump because you love it,"

He chuckled and rubbed his jaw, "maybe, one day, "he agreed, "but not today, Today, I've a surprise for you,"

He gave her a gentle smile and walked past her and headed down the stable corridor, Amy following just behind him. He was in his old blue jeans and his leather jacket, the faded brown one which she knew was his favorite. His motorbike boots crunched on the bedding as he led her to the final two stalls in the barn, two ranch hands saying hello to him as he acknowledged them as they passed.

"this is Winter storm, "Ty said, pointing to the bae stallion who stood stockily in the stall before him. "he's my dad's horse, "

"he's beautiful" Amy breathed, touching his mussel as he stepped forward and nibbled at her jacket.

"and that's, Midnight runner, "he pointed across the way to the dark almost black mare that munched nonchalantly on her hay net. "she's Winters first foal. And the lead broodmare who started most of this here, we covered her with a stud from Australia, they gave us some pretty amazing foals"

"she is retired?" Amy asked, going over to her and touching her blaze on her head.

"yeah, from breeding, but she's still used on the ranch, "Ty explained.

"she's got a beautiful temperament, I can see why she was chosen to breed with" Amy said softly,

"Winter's bloodlines go back to some of the highest quality quarter horses in Montana history," Ty explained, "and even though Winter is getting on now, he's still used as a stud, "Ty grinned, "dad insisted on it"

Amy smiled back at him and patted the horse before her. Seeing Ty give Winter a gentle hug as the stallion pushed him in the chest.

"I thought you didn't have much to do with this side of the business, "Amy asked, curious as to how someone who said he was never a part of his dad's business seemed to know quite a lot about it,

"I paid attention, "Ty smiled, "I helped the hands and the vets when dad was traveling, "he rubbed the horse's mussel and smiled, "I said I wasn't interested in my father's business, that didn't include the horses."

Amy accepted his explanation, coming over to him and touching his waist, seeking a hug or a cuddle from her boyfriend.

Ty instantly tensed and let out a shaky chuckle, pulling at the stall bolt and opening the door, "let's go for a ride hey, I 'll show you around this ranch that I used to call home.

"um ok, "Amy replied, seeing him quickly grab a lead rope and hook Winter up. Turning to look at her, a reserved smile on his lips.

"is everything ok?" Amy asked, reaching for him again and seeing him once again dodge her contact. Walking the beautiful stallion out into the corridor and then handing her the lead rope,

"You want to take Midnight?" he asked, looking at the stall, keeping his distance, knowing she was on to him and trying desperately to hide the way he felt. The idea of being touched right now, even by Amy sickened him.

"um, yeah, I'd love to ride her if that's ok with you?" She said, her blue eyes watching how nervous he was.

"Yeah, she'd love that, the hands told me she hasn't been used for a few days, so it will be good to take her out" he unbolted the stall and clipped her up too, coming up between the two horses and taking Winters lead rope from Amy as he walked them both down to the tack area, Amy watching from behind, seeing how he had systematically placed himself between the two steeds so she couldn't get close to him.

Something was up, Ty was reserved, distant and completely cut off from her. Those walls were skyscrapers around him. And he wasn't letting anyone in, especially Amy.

She caught up with him as he stood back a little as two ranch hands took the mounts and ready them for the ride. Ty lent against barn wall as he watched them saddle up, knowing he would get them into trouble if he insisted on doing it himself.

Amy took the opportunity and came to his side, slipping her arm around his and pulling in close. Again, she felt it. He tensed up and took a quick short breath, but this time didn't pull away, although she could tell he wanted too. He held still, her arm on his as she felt the uneasiness course through him.

"so Master Ty, "one of the hands said, giving him a cheeky look, "who's your friend."

TY gave a wry smile, his eyes briefly flicking to Amy and then back to the young man who tightened his horse's synch.

"This is Amy, Amy Fleming, "he said softly, "and it's not master Ty, it's just plain old Ty, you know that"

The hand grinned and came over to Amy offering her his hand, "nice to meet you Amy Fleming, Im Sam, and that's Martin, "

The other waved as he finished tacking up Winter.

"Hey, "Amy smiled back, seeing that there was a relationship between the three. "you know master Ty well then I take it"

Ty groaned and rubbed his face, he hated that title,

"yeah, you could say that, "Sam replied, "we kinda went to school together didn't we Master Ty, "

"Just Ty," Ty warned, his smile soft but the warning real. "yes, we did, we all attended Sunburst elementary together"

"that was back when he was just good old Ty, "Martin said with a grin, "and not this toffy, Master"

"ok, ok, "TY smiled, "I get it, I hate that title too, so let's just drop it hey"

They all smiled, and Amy felt Ty relax slightly, he was still very much on guard, but this friendly banter with his old friends was giving him some respite.

"so, where you are planning on taking this lovely lady?" Sam asked, handing the reigns over to Ty as he went back to help Martin finish with the other horse.

"Um, I was thinking the lake trail down to the last meadow, it's still a clear ride yeah," Ty asked,

"Yup, it's all good until the turn before Silverpoint, they are working down there, "Sam replied,

Ty lead the horse out into the early morning air, walking the large stallion in a tight circle and then coming back to the barn doors.

"he looks good," he said, as he patted his neck, the horse sidestepping and looking slightly high spirited.

"Yeah, he's been worked the last couple of days, "Sam smiled coming up to Ty and seeing Amy then follow him, "we weren't sure what was going to happen after, well, you know man, "

Ty's smile faded, knowing what they were referring too,

"Im really sorry dude, we all are, when we heard it was a shock to everyone here, "Sam continued, looking empathetic to Ty's plight "we held a service here, for the staff, to show our respect, we were really stoked when we heard you were heading home"

"how long you hear for man?" Martin asked, walking Midnight out and bringing her up beside Amy, Martin gave her a smile when he handed her the reigns,

"Um, I … I don't know yet, but at least till Sunday, "Ty replied, his eyes flickering to Amy as she watched him. He was still uneasy and although chatting with his old friends seemed to be giving him some pleasure, Amy could tell, there was something just under the surface that was yet to come forward.

"well, enjoy your ride Amy, "Martin said with a smile, he was tall, a head above Ty with brown hair, long and pulled into a ponytail. He was thin and lean and looked the part of the ranch hand in his maroon shirt and black jeans.

Sam was smaller, a little stockier but still lean, he had light blonde hair that was short and wavy and deep brown eyes. His smile was a little crooked and mischievous and were his eyes.

Ty grabbed hold of the saddle horn and pushed his boot into the stirrup, throwing his leg over the large bae stallion as he pranced around a little on the spot, Ty reigning him in and gaining control quickly. Amy throwing him a smile as Martin clasped his hands together to give her a leg up which she politely refused. Preferring to mount alone. The two ranch hands suitably impressed with her inbuilt ability to calm the mare as she too took a few anxious steps.

"Amy? Amy Fleming?" Sam said, looking up at the blonde as she smiled at him, "the horse whisperer? Am I right? "

"I don't whisper to horses, "Amy corrected, "I listen to them"

"it is you! wow, I've seen stories about you, and I went to one of your shows, in Coutts. "he stood, looking up at her in awe, "wow, so what are you doing with this reprobate?"

Ty looked away, his cheeks a little pink.

"I don't know, he's kind of a cute reprobate, don't you think "Amy smiled, seeing Ty look even more embarrassed Ok. let's go, "Ty smiled, Amy seeing his hand gently press his stomach as he turned Winter around and kicked him on. Amy clicked her tongue and the black mare trotted off after the stallion, coming alongside Ty and touching his leg, "hey, are you ok, you seem a little off this morning?"

"Im good, "Ty said quickly, giving her a fake reassuring smile that she could tell was just to placate her.

"TY, come on, please, will you just ta…." Amy started but was cut off when she saw Ty suddenly pulled his steed up and turn his head back to his friends.

"Hey, why don't you two come too, "he said, Amy watching him closely, that hand still pressed to his stomach.

"We don't want to intrude, you know, "Sam called back,

"Amy won't mind, "Ty said with an uneasy grin, aware she had noticed his hand and trying to look like his stomach wasn't throbbing or annoying him. "will you Amy?"

Amy looked at her boyfriend, seeing exactly what he was doing, He was using his friends a shield, so he wouldn't have to talk to her about whatever it was that was upsetting him.

"Amy? "Sam called, his eyes as well as Martins now on her, waiting for her approval,

"Im fine if Ty's fine, "Amy called back, knowing there wasn't really much she could say apart from agreeing to the request. Maybe having his childhood friends along would assist him in letting go whatever was worrying him, she thought, it was very obvious, he wasn't ready to talk about it, so maybe this would help the process.

"aren't you two supposed to be working?" A voice called from the side of the barn as Tys eyes turned a steely green, his mount picking up on the sudden tension and prancing around a little in nervousness.

"Mr. Dalton, "Sam said, Martin also stepping back, seeing Lilly and Wade standing not too far from the barns main doors. Lilly in a soft pink pants suit, her dark glasses covering her hungover eyes.

Amy watched as Ty tried to steady his horse, walking it around in circles as Wade ambled over to stand between them.

"so, you found him I see, "he said up at Amy who nodded, her eyes on TY, he looked rattled and unsteady, his eyes staying off the man who obviously was the cause for his tension.

"yes, we are just about to go for a ride, I was wondering if these two here would be allowed to join us, "she explained, speaking for Ty, as he showed no signs of even wanting to engage with Wade.

"this is a working ranch Amy, "Wade replied, his hand now on the horse's neck as he gave the mare a pat, Ty watching him, his knuckles white as he held onto his reigns. "these are working staff members, they can just run off for a joy ride whenever they feel like it."

Martin and Sam lowered their heads, knowing that Wade had a valid point.

"just let them go, Wade, it's just a ride, "Lilly called in a frail voice, "I want to go back to the house, Im not feeling too well,"

"ok, ok, "Wade agreed, stepping further between the mounts, his hand sliding along Winters coat and across Ty's leg. Amy seeing Ty jump slightly and sharply pull his ride away, the stallion whinnying in annoyance at the tug on his mouth. Wade gave him a sly grin, seeing the message was received and happy with how off-balance Ty seemed after their encounter. He then slowly walking back to Lilly's side, satisfied with the result.

"I'll see you inside Ty, "he called, "don't be gone too long ok, you know how your mother worries"

Ty didn't answer, his face was quiet and sullen, He looked nervous and upset. Amy confused by the reaction and the exchange. There was definitely something going on between the two of them that she wasn't privy to. Something had happened as she was more determined than ever now to find out what it was.

Sam and Martin ran back into the barn and appeared after a few minutes with mounts of their own, one a palomino and one a blue roan, two horses that were due for exercising anyway. They both mounted up and as they approach, Amy pulled Midnight over to Ty, so she was facing him and grabbed his hand, feeling him tense up yet again as he gave her a shaky smile,

"what was that?" she whispered, "you and Wade?"

"nothing Amy, let's just get going, "Ty cut back kicking his stead on and trotting off ahead, Sam coming up beside Amy and pulling the palomino up,

"is he ok?" he asked quietly,

"I don't know Sam, "Amy replied, watching Ty as he headed off down the path to the trails, the large stallion moving with grace beneath him. "I honestly don't know"

* * *

The ride went smoothly from that point on, Amy enjoying the beautiful morning amongst the grassy hills that were part of The Lucky Quarters Ranch land.

The four riders headed off towards the lake, turning left at a sign that said Silverpoint, seeing the road works and trucks a little further down the rise.

Ty was in the lead, letting Winter lengthen his pace, Amy watching his mastery of the stead as he loped along the trail. He looked so at peace when he rode, at one with the world and his animal. Amy feeling a little sad that look wasn't always in his eyes.

They pulled up at a green meadow where the three boys kicked their rides into a gallop and bolted across the grass, the thundering being heard bouncing across the hills and vales. Amy laughed, seeing three friends back together, each goading the other as they flew across the grass and pastures. Laughter ringing in the air.

They came thundering back, pulling up in front of Amy, all smiles, and laughs, their chest heaving as they caught their breath,

"You are such a cheater," Sam laughed, "you cut that last corner"

"you snooze you lose" Ty laughed back, "It's not my fault you don't know how to turn your horse, "

"Hey, "Martin called, his horse bouncing on the spot ready for another run. "let's play Double jeopardy, "

Ty shook his head, his chuckle at Martin remembering such a game.

"what double jeopardy," Amy asked, intrigued,

"well, when we were kids, and we used to come down here on our bikes or our ponies, well, we used to play this game. Two of us would start at the far line, over near those yellow pines, and two of us would start from this gate here, "he pointed to the posts behind them. "well the aim was to snatch the flag from that tree there in the middle, whoever got it and got back to the opposing side was the winner, "

"so, it's like jousting, capture the flag?" Amy asked, "how did you do it with just three of you,"

The three boys laughed and then fell silent for a second, Sam finally opening up and filling Amy in,

"we had a fourth, Joe, "he said, "he was Tys best friend but…" Sam stopped seeing the look on Ty's face as his eyes feel. Not sure if he should share the story,

"I'm happy to be your forth?" Amy suggested, "I'll play "

She watched the soft smile on Ty's lips as he pulled in close to her, "ok, Amy and I against you to losers" he grinned. "I'll go hang the flag,"

With that, he kicked Winter into a full gallop and barreled off towards the tree that stood in the middle of the field.

Sam took the moment without Ty being within earshot to pull up next to Amy and get her attention.

"Joe passed away, he was killed in a car accident, we were all around 6 or 7 when it happened"

Amy dropped her smile, understanding Ty's expression now. "Im so sorry, "

"it hit Ty hard, it wasn't long after his mom miscarried, so you can understand why it was a hard time for him"

"I didn't think he knew about that, his mom told me he wasn't aware, "Amy whispered,

"we all knew, Ty was a smart kid Amy, he wasn't oblivious to what was going on like his parents thought, those were some of the darkest times for him, it took a long time for him to come back after that" Sam rubbed his chin, seeing Amy really did care for his friend.

"the worst part was, "Martin cut in, "Ty was supposed to have been in that car too, but his dad told him he couldn't go at the last minute, Ty blamed himself, because if they hadn't changed their plans, they'd been coming to pick him up instead of going the other way, they would not have been on that road, or been hit by that semi"

"but he was just a kid, he wouldn't have known that would happen, it was an accident" Amy exclaimed, seeing Ty now barreling towards them on his steed. The red handkerchief in position on the lower limb of the tree.

"you know Ty, "Sam said quickly, "even as a little kid he thought too much, for his own good "

They all watched as Ty pulled Winter up in front of them, his face alive after the high speed at which he had been traveling.

"ok, you two get to the other side, "he smiled, Martin and Sam laughing and kicking their rides off in the direction they needed. Leaving Amy and Ty alone together for the first time since the barn.

"so, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you still just going to pretend everything is all ok," she asked blatantly, "because it's obvious it's not"

"Amy, "Ty began, rubbing his forehead, "Im …"

"don't you dare say your fine, "she retorted, "I can see you're far from fine, "

Tys eyes were on his friends as they tore off across the meadow. "honestly its nothing, I just have some stuff on my mind that I need to figure out, that's it"

"stuff?" she pushed, the subtle approach wasn't working with him, so she was going for something a little stronger "would that stuff have anything to do with that," she asked, as she leaned forward and tapped his stomach. Making Ty groan instantly and place his hand across his abdomen.

He clenched his teeth and circled his horse as she heard him curse under his breath at the pain her little jab had caused.

"talk to me, why are you cradling your stomach again, your hurt," she asked,

"I banged it ok, "he cut back, I slipped, and I banged it on the cabinet in the bathroom. "he shut his eyes and sat back up straight, knowing he lied to her, but unable to tell her the truth about how the injury had occurred. How could he tell the girl he loved that he had been injured after Wade had manhandled him and become a little too friendly with his hands. He felt violated enough without his girlfriend looking at him like some pathetic weakling for allowing something like that to happen.

"why didn't you say something, "Amy said, her voice pleading with him now, "should we call the doctor or"

"No, No, "Ty rebutted, "its ok, it's just a bit sore, I'll be ok, its stupid ok, I feel like an idiot for letting it happen, "

Amy watched him as he gave her a soft smile, hoping he had suppressed her need to take this any further.

"and Wade, how does he play into all of this, "Amy asked, "I saw you jump when he came near you, did something happen between you two, did he threaten you or"

Ty's lip twitched, his brain desperately trying to come up with a story she would believe. "Wade is Wade Amy, there's nothing going on apart from the fact that he hates me, and I hate him. "

"Ty but …" Amy didn't look convinced, it was too neatly packed up to be believable.

"Amy please, look, "he pointed to the young men at the end of the pasture, his smile back as he waved at them and then looked at Amy, "You ready, that flag is ours,"

She watched Ty kick his ride into full gallop as he barreled off towards his opponents, tufts of dirt flying in his wake, Amy kicking Midnight on as well, the mare gathering speed, being lighter and agiler, Amy's hair blowing in the wind and they charged headlong towards the lone Yellow Pine in the middle of the pasture. Sam and Martin doing the same, all converging on the tree within seconds of each other. Sam grabbing the flag but Ty chasing after him in a flurry of grass and dirt, snatching it from his hand and taking off towards the rear fence, Amy keeping pace and sliding past him as Sam and Martin brought up the rear. Ty's fingers slipping the red cloth into Amy's hand as she kicked her steed on and bolted for the fence line. After several moments of pushing and shoving and horse chicanery, Amy held up the flag in triumph at the rear post. All competitors laughing and sucking in as much air as they could before walking their spent steeds back towards the trail.

* * *

They pulled up at the McDonald barn not long after 12 pm, Ty sliding off of Winters back and giving him a well-deserved pat as he walked him into the barn. Amy following him with Midnight, who she untacked and brushed down before putting back into her stall with a large bucket of feed.

Sam and Martin gave Ty a hug and exchanged numbers before heading off to cool their own rides, promising to stay in touch. And not let distance keep them all apart again,

Ty walked slowly back to the main house, Amy at his side, his eyes on the ground, his thoughts a muddle of confusion, enjoyment, and pain.

"why is the barn call McDonald," Amy asked suddenly, making TY grin and look at her,

"My dad loved the rivers around Montana, so with each barn he built, he named it after a lake he'd been to," He said, "McDonald Barn is named after lake McDonald "

Amy grinned, "makes sense, I think"

They slowly walked back into the main house and up the stairs, Ty touching Amy's arm as he stopped near his suites double door,

"Um I'll be down in a minute ok, "he said, his eyes not really looking at hers,

"TY, please, what is going on, your quiet one minute, laughing the next, there's a look in your eyes that I want to understand but, you just keep pushing me away, "She went to stand closer to him, to give him a hug, to show her support but again, as before, he pulled away. Keeping her at arm's length.

"What is going on?" Amy demanded, now even more frustrated with him. "you haven't touched me or kissed me all morning, what did I do to make you act like this, too not want me near you" her face looked hurt now, making Ty's heart shatter.

"No, Amy, you didn't do anything, it's not you, its …" he stepped away, his eyes trying to tell her, but the guilt and disgust for what had happened forbidding the words to pass his lips "I …. I …. need you to go ok, "

"what?" Amy's face looked shocked.

"You and Jack, you should just go home, I…need you to go home, "he stammered, his feet now fidgeting slightly as his eyes darted around the hall.

"you want me to leave…. now? "Amy whispered, shocked by his words, "the reading is tomorrow Ty, you said you wanted Grandpa and me to be there, to be with you"

"Well, I've changed my mind ok, "he cut back, knowing he was hurting her, but also knowing he had no choice, "just go ok, please, I can do this on my own, …I …I don't need either of you to hold my hand, I, I ... I'm not a child"

He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the hurt he was causing.

"Ty, what are you saying "Amy pleaded, grabbing his arm, trying to get him to look at her. Show her what was really wrong. "why are you acting like this?"

"I said I want you to go, "he said coldly, "so will you please just listen to me and do what I ask, please, just go home."

With that he turned and went into his room, closing the door behind him. His back leaning against it as he covered his face, his chest heaving as he tried to regain control.

* * *

Amy pushed open the door to the family room where she and her grandfather were staying. She was quiet and a little annoyed, but mostly perplexed and shocked by what had just happened.

"Amy, "Jack said as he turned around to see her enter, he had retired to the room to read the paper and find a little quiet time. The constant noise and activity in the main house area was driving him to distraction.

"Grandpa, "Amy said, coming over to him and sitting on the ottoman in front of him.

"Ty just told me he wants us to leave"

"what!"

"He said he doesn't need us and that we should go home today, "she sounded a little stunned when she passed the information on, Jacks face looking the same.

"did you two have a fight?" Jack asked,

"no, not really, "Amy replied, "but something is definitely not right, he dodged breakfast, he was acting strangely in the barn after he messaged me to meet him there, then we went all peculiar on the ride with his friends when I asked why he was holding his stomach"

"his stomach, what's wrong with his gut?" Jack looked concerned, the doctor had told him to keep an eye on Ty after they visited the clinic in Hudson, that wound on his abdomen was still freshly knitted and there was a chance it could rupture if he didn't take it slow.

"he said he tripped and fell, in the bathroom, but I don't know grandpa, he seemed really scared and fidgety. "she thought back through the memories of the day, "and he wouldn't let me touch him, or kiss him, he kept pulling away and tensing up, then he nearly jumped out of his skin when Wade came up to us at the barn... I… I don't know Grandpa, but now, he's saying he wants us gone and I …. something is very wrong"

Jack stood up and looked at his granddaughter, "where is he now"

"in his room, "she said, "I didn't know what to say, so I left him there"

Jack touched her cheek and sauntered off towards the door, pulling it open and looking back at her briefly.

"stay here ok, "he said with a reassuring smile. His eyes filled with determination, "I'll be right back"

The old cowboy gave her a nod as he pulled the door shut behind him, his stride filled with determination as he headed the suite just down the hall.

To be continued.


	33. The Prodigal Son Chapter 33

_**A/N: sorry guys, I originally posted the unedited version of this chapter. This is the edited version. reloaded for you. so please re read if you want.**_

 ** _It isnt much different. but its a little more polished._ **

**Chapter 33**

Amy heard the sudden shudder of Tys double doors. She had been standing near the door to her suite, wanting to go down to Ty's room, wanting to be there when Jack spoke to him, but knowing in her heart that she needed to let her grandfather handle this situation. Ty had already frozen her out, pushed her away and closed himself off. She knew something had happened between either his mother and Wade or just Wade, but it was obvious he wasn't willing to share the details. Not with her anyways. She hoped upon hope that Jack since they shared a bond, would be able to get past those walls and get him to reveal what it was that as tearing him up inside.

She took a breath and looked through the door again, seeing the double doors were still closed. Her heart thumping in her chest. Her heart breaking for the boy she loved more than life.

* * *

"Ty, "Jack said softly, entering the bedroom suite and snubbing the lock as he closed the door. He wanted to keep this talk private and uninterrupted.

He slowly walked into the main living area and saw it was empty, the room was naturally lit, with only the bedside lamp casting an amber arch across the feature stone wall. The large doors to the deck area were open, the late afternoon breeze catching the white linen curtains and making them dance. The sun was low as Jack looked out onto the decking, once again finding the area empty, the lake glimmering out in front of him as a flock of geese flew in unison across it. He walked back into the room, his eyes moving to the attached games room, the door closed, separating it from the bedroom area. He pulled off his hat and left it on the bed, noting Ty's phone near the pillow, his wallet, and a half-emptied pill bottle there as well.

Concern flickered across Jacks face as he picked up the orange tube, pain meds given to Ty by the doctor in Hudson to help with his surgery pain. It was a new prescription, and Jacks eyes registered worry when he saw the bottle was half empty.

"TY, "He called again, looking towards the Games room door, his hand pushing the pill bottle into his pocket and the reaching for the doorknob, "where are you, man?"

The games room did not have windows, it was a room where TY had entertained friends as a young boy and teen, it had a larger than life LCD HD tv mounted on the main wall, two plush couches and one rather splendid old armchair. There was a stereo, and a few CD racks, as well as a corner fireplace and a few large bookshelves. It was rustic, to match the rest of the house décor but still felt a little modern. With a small bar fridge and counter made from rough cut timber in the far corner which held snacks and refreshments.

The TV wasn't on, but the neon bar lights depicting cattle and bronc riding that adorned the walls gave the room a multifaceted glow.

Jack came up to the couch, seeing a brown head and shoulders sitting towards one side. He knew Ty was aware of his presence as he saw his shoulders move and heard the sniff as he watched the young man's hand raise and wipe his eyes.

"you got a reason for sitting in the dark, or?" Jack asked, coming around the couch and standing beside it, his voice trying to hide the worry in his tone. His eyes seeing the pills on the coffee table, scattered on the polished stained timber. A tumbler of whiskey beside them. "I hear you want us to go, leave you be," he continued, "you can handle this alone now it seems,"

TY didn't look at Jack, his wet eyes looked at the black screen before him. His hands in his lap. He lifted his hand again, pressing his eyes with his fingers. Jack hearing the quaver in his breath as he exhaled.

"is that right?" Jack asked, taking a seat on the coffee table. The pills and whiskey now near his leg.

TY gave a small nod, Jack now close enough to hear the shake in his breathing. And notice the tremble in his bottom lip. Ty was in a dark place. The demons from the past now mixing and growing inside of him. He was adrift, in a world of self-hate and loathing, pain and contempt. The events of the last few days destroying him inside. Not even the thought of Amy and what they shared could pull him free now. The shadows had won.

"well, if you think you can handle this alone, I suppose, we should go then, "Jack concluded, Seeing Tys eyes move slightly, a look of fear flickering across them, "so you sure son, you can handle Thomas, your mother, …..Wade …alone. Is that what you're saying "

Jack saw the sudden uncertainty in Tys eyes and the quick intake of breath at the mention of Wade's name, knowing he had found a trigger to the hidden issue ripping Ty apart from the inside out.

"I….can handle it," Ty whispered softly, still not letting Jacks eyes find his. He knew if they connected he would crumble into a heap, he would break apart and beg them to stay, but if they did, they too were would be in danger, he couldn't have Jack or Amy in danger because of him. Not now, not knowing what Wade as capable of. He shut his eyes, swallowing hard, resigning to the fact that if Wade was going to hurt anyone, be it worse than what he had already endured. It was going to be him and no one else.

He wouldn't allow Amy to feel the darkness he felt, he wouldn't allow anyone to feel so dead inside. Not because of him. Not in efforts to save him.

"so you can handle it, "Jack agreed, reaching forward and tapping the glass with his large hand, pushing it through the pile of pills that sat beside it. "this here, you know what this tells me, "he stopped, lifting the glass and sniffing the whisky, "it tells me your nowhere near capable of handling this crap at all by yourself"

Ty dropped his gaze, sucking in a small breath, Jack seeing a tear roll down his cheek as Ty quickly wiped it away.

"I will …..I can…" he cleared his throat fighting the ball in his chest. "it's better this way Jack. I can't let…."

Jack expression softened, as he placed the glass back on the table, the rim at the edge as his large hand swept the pills over the side and into the amber fluid.

Ty's mouth opening slightly, his expression looking strained as he looked away. The medication now out of play.

"Well, Kid, I'll tell you what I think you can handle, "Jack said softly, "I think, you can barely think for yourself now and hold it together, these here will only muddy up your mind even more. "

Ty shook his head and let a small shaky breath pass his lips "I just, I just need the quiet Jack, I can't do this, I can't ….take anymore. "his voice broke, as he tried desperately to cover it, his hands pushing himself to his feet as he walked away, Jack seeing Ty yet again wipe his eyes and stand with his back to the only man he felt any connection to.

"Then let us help," Jack said softly, "tell me what's wrong, I can see your scared, "

TY whimpered and rubbed his face, pushing the pain away, knowing he couldn't tell Jack, he couldn't say what troubled his mind. It was too much, it was too dark for him to deal with. Wades assault had scared him so profoundly, in more than just the physical sense. It had taken him to a place he was struggling to find his way back from. The shame, the guilt, it crushed him, he was sad, he was angry, he was furious at himself for not fighting back, for not doing something more to stop it. He knew it had only been a touch of invasion, a simple yet dark movement of a hand. It could have been worse, others had endured worse. So why did it paralyze him so, why did he feel like it was somehow his fault, that he deserved it for not being stronger, for not standing up to Wade when he had the chance. His mind was a mess with these dark thoughts. They plagued him constantly, eating at what was left of his resolve. In his anguish, he didn't hear Jack approach him. But the touch of his hand on Tys shoulder sent him spiraling into chaos. He jumped and pulled away, his arm raised in a defensive move, as he stumbled out of reach. Jacks face filled with shock at the reaction. Ty now over near the wall, trying to settle himself and slow his breathing after the sudden panic that overtook him slowly started to subside.

"what the hell happened to you" Jack breathed, now very much concerned by what he had just witnessed. This was way past a troubled man grieving the death of his father or dealing with overzealous and destructive parental figures. Something was very wrong.

"Nothing" Ty stuttered back, "I'm, you just scared me, "he wiped his face, his hand going to his stomach as he pressed it gently. The sudden movement making it ache.

"that still giving you pain ?," Jack asked, noting the hand and its position.

Ty nodded, not wanting to elaborate.

"Maybe we should take a trip to the clinic, Im sure there's a doc in Sunburst" Jack suggested.

Ty instantly shook his head, "no, no, I'm fine, It's not that bad"

"not that bad hey, "Jack repeated, walking around the table and coming to stand right in front of Ty as he involuntarily cowered before him. Jack face softened again as his large hands clasped Ty's shoulders in their grasp. "Ty, what happened, talk to me"

For the first time since Jack entered the room Tys eyes finally looked up and met his gaze. And he saw it. He saw the fear, he saw the pain, he saw the darkness. "son, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Ty trembled in his grasp and turned away moving back to the other side of the couch, Jack turned, seeing the cracks appearing in Ty's defenses, he was close now, if he could just push him over the line, the walls that silenced him would fall.

"You should just go, "Ty said softly, wiping his eyes, "it's better that way"

"Im not going anywhere" Jack replied, his tone stern now, Tys eyes watching him closely "not until you tell me what the hell that man did to you do get you so worked up"

Ty shuddered, panicked that Jack had seen through the façade, that he had caught onto what was wrong,

"No, it's not," Ty lied, back peddling, rubbing his forehead and stepping nervously from side to side. He was like a caged animal, trying to keep his distance, and desperately wanting to flee.

"it's not what, "Jack pushed, coming forward again, "talk to me, let me help you,"

"I can't ok!" TY finally yelled, pushing open the door that lead back to his bedroom, "just leave it, Jack, please, I can't ,, I "

Jack followed him. His steps close behind causing Ty to turn and take a shaky breath, not wanting this confrontation, not wanting to put it into words.

"Son, you know me well enough that Im not going to leave it, as you put it, your family, and whether you like it or not, Im here to help you, so tell me what the hell is going on"

Ty's chest was heaving now, he was cornered, and he had no way of getting away, no way of not facing what it was that was destroying him. He felt like if he put it into words, it gave it power, it made what had happened more real "Please, I…"

Jack dropped his tone, seeing the fear in the young man's eyes, knowing he was at breaking point.

He slowly came over to him again, but Ty dodged the contact, stopping at the open door of the decked area, his hand now over his mouth as he tried to push the feelings away.

"Ty, Son," Jack said, with a caring in his voice that wrapped around the frantic young man, "just tell me what happened between you and Wade, maybe I can help set it right"

"you can't Jack, "Ty finally said, "there's nothing anyone can do, no one can help, I can't ….how do I …I " he stumbled, not knowing how to say it, not knowing how to voice it.

"he hurt you didn't he" Jack finally said, "and this isn't the first time, I bet "

Ty's head dropped, and Jack knew he had hit the target, seeing the boy now sucking back the tears that threatened to give way.

"Im right aren't I, "Jack said softly,

TY nodded, turning away and letting out a small gasp of pain as he rubbed his face.

"How long?" Jack was next to him now, even though Ty shied away and wouldn't look at him.." TY, how long has this been going on?"

"since I was a kid, "he whispered, "since he started working for my dad,"

Jack sucked in a breath, the anger inside of him swelling. "why didn't you tell anyone, your mother, your father"

Ty let out a shaky laugh at the idea, "How could I, Jack, they wouldn't have believed me, Dad would have told me to toughen up and when I did say anything to mom, she would defend him. "he gave a pained smile "it's not like anyone wants to admit the guy their seeing is beating up their kid hey"

Jack touched his shoulder, "you shouldn't have kept this to yourself TY, people could have helped, the police, someone. "

"what's the point Jack, "Ty said, "it's how it is, Im used to it, " he wiped his face, "I thought when I came to Hartland I was free of it, but… being here, seeing them, seeing him, I….and after …" he touched his stomach, pulling a little away from the cowboy. Not wanting to go on.

"he did it again, recently, that's why you didn't turn up for breakfast, it was last night? Am I right?" Jack asked, seeing Ty shut his eyes and getting the answer he feared." that son of a bitch"

Jack rubbed his mustache, the rage he felt inside boiling over, "are you ok? "he said quickly, looking Ty up and down, "your gut, he hit you, knowing you're injured"

Ty didn't answer, he just looked into Jacks eyes, and gave a slight nod, "he cornered me in the kitchen, in the early morning, "he whispered, "told me that I had to get you and Amy to leave, or…" he stopped, reliving the moment, "you have to go, Jack, please, take Amy with you, he, he said he'd hurt her if I …"

Jacks anger doubled inside of him, not only had Wade attacked TY, but he had threatened Amy, His Amy, his granddaughter, and that was over the line of even Jacks patience.

"we are not going anywhere, "Jack replied, "and if that bastard lays a finger on you again I'll, "

Ty swallowed and turned away, "I wanted to tell you, I did, I told Amy about some of it a while back, but. It's not something that's easy to talk about with your girlfriend, "he explained,

"I can understand that, "Jack agreed, "but you know Amy would be there for you, as am I"

"I know Jack, I do, "Ty cut back, his voice trembling now, the emotions raw and on the surface,

"so why didn't you?" Jack said, desperation in his question, not understanding his silence and willingness to suffer this torment alone.

"How could I Jack!, "Ty raised his voice now, the pain rushing from him as he shook in anger "how do I tell the girl I love that the reason I can't handle her touching me or being close to me right now Is because my supposed stepfather decided to let his hands touch places they shouldn't when he caught me alone in the kitchen!"

His chest was thumping as the last part of his sentence escaped his lips, he hadn't meant to reveal that, it just seemed to come pouring out of him in a rush when Jack pushed him.

Jack froze for a second, Tys words taking a little time to sink in and comprehend. His face turned white when the meaning of Ty's outburst finally hit home,

"he touched you?" he whispered, "is that what you're saying, he mol.."

"stop ok, "TY pleaded, "please just stop, "he voice was broken now, not wanting it to be given a name, or acknowledged, it made it real, Ty didn't want it to be real.

Jack slowly walked over to the bed and grabbed his hat, jamming it roughly onto his head as TY watched him. Not knowing what to say or do. He was in a state of flux, the truth now out in all its ugly uncensored glory.

"stay here," Jack said softly, touching Ty gently on the shoulder, "lock that door and stay here."

With that, he sauntered off to the door, anger, and determination in his old eyes as he pulled the door open and went to step through.

"Jack, "TY called, moving forward, his hand on his stomach, his eyes red and pained "don't say anything to Amy, please I ….. please "

Jack's face watched the younger man for a moment, his expression one of quiet strength "I won't say a word, but you should, she would want you to tell her the truth "

TY dropped his eyes, defeat written all over his face, "I can't, not yet,"

"stay here, "Jack repeated as he shut the door.

* * *

Wade, Lilly, and Thomas were in the main hall, all taking casually amongst themselves, Amy had heard Ty's door shut and she had seen Jack head downstairs, His steps filled with purpose and strength. Curious as to what was going on, Amy quietly ran after him, staying a little way back, her eyes falling on Ty's bedroom doors, but deciding to follow Jack instead. There seemed to be an air of urgency in her grandfather's decent as he double stepped it down the stairs, Amy slowly coming along behind him, keeping her distance to see where this was going to end up.

Lilly looked towards the main rooms entrance as Jack strode through, ignoring the pleasantries from the butler who asked if he would like a refreshment. His eyes set firmly on his target.

Amy stopped at the main entrance, watching in shocked horror and bewilderment as Jack walked straight up to Wade, grabbed his shirt front and bodily lifted the smaller man from the floor, his black shoes swinging like a marionette in surprise, Jack didn't break his stride even after he collected Wade in his grasp as Thomas and Lily gasped in surprise as Wade was bodily carried by his shirt front outside to the back entertainment area where Jack held his accosted target by pressing Wade up against the stone wall that encircled the large fire place. His feet nowhere near the floor. Jacks face was cold and filled with venom as he let his large hands press deeply into Wade's chest, his face now only inches from his adversaries. Wade was in a complete state of shock and panic as he realized he was outgunned.

"Jack!, what the hell!" he breathed, giving him a nervous smile, "We can sort this out, whatever I've done, we can fix it, "

Jack watched Wade, his temper, and disgust just under the surface as Lilly and Thomas came running to the patio doors. Lilly looking terrified.

"you can't fix this you son of a bitch!'' Jack snarled, pushing Wade harder against the stone wall making his head bounce off one of the large stone bricks.

"Hey hey, settle, It can't be that bad old man" Wade grinned, playing it down, knowing he had an audience, seeing Thomas's look of concern and Lilly's ashen face.

Amy had now moved to just behind Lilly and Thomas, she could see her grandfather and Wade, and the anger in Jacks eyes. Whatever Ty had talked to him about had made him angrier than a grizzly bear.

"let me say this once Wade, and I mean once, "Jack growled, his fists tightening further." you go near that kid again, you sick bastard and I bury you in the darkest deepest hole I can find, do you hear me, "

"Jack,!, man, I never touched the kid, he's playing you, "Wade smiled, knowing now what was wrong and cursing Ty in his head, "he's trouble, Brad warned you didn't he, he's a loose cannon"

"don't, "Jack snarled, "don't you dare try to blame your perversions on him. I have no time or patience to listen to any of your bullshit, you've been making that kid's life a nightmare for years, "

Amy covered her mouth, hearing Jacks words and starting to put the pieces together, shock running through her blues eyes as she steadied herself on the back of a large chair. Her eyes falling to Lilly as she saw her look away, her eyes closed.

"You knew!" Amy breathed, glaring at the woman before her, "all this time, and you knew what was happening to him. And you did nothing!"

Lilly turned, seeing Amy's accusatory eyes. Her face drawn but guilt-free, "you don't know anything Amy," she said, her voice racked with excuses and explanations, "it wasn't all like that, Ty never made it easy for me or Wade, you have to understand, I tried, I did, but he was difficult, and he asked for it, he just wouldn't toe the line"

Amy's face was filled with anger and she came forward, directly inline now with Ty's mother, a look of contempt and disgust on her face, "you knew, and you let it happen, for gods sakes, you're his mother! you're supposed to protect him and you let that monster, you let him…"

Thomas looked away, a look of guilt and repulsion on his face. He stepped away from Lilly as he tried to regroup himself, Jacks words making him ill.

"I was teaching that little shit a lesson, that's all, "Wade growled, seeing Jack wasn't going to let up, "he had no respect, no discipline,"

"you call molesting a kid discipline, a lesson in respect" Jack fumed, "you disgust me!" And with those final words, Jack Bartlett from Heartland near Hudson swung his large clenched fist deep into Wade Dalton's stomach, the sound of the impact making a deep thud resonate across the stone surfaces around them as Wade grunted and recoiled. Jacks fist landing again a little higher with the second blow, Wade coughing out air as his lungs took the shock.

"You touch him again, in any way, and I mean any way, and I will give you double the pain back, do I make myself clear, "Jack snarled. Thumping Wade angrily against the wall again, his hands finally letting go as Wade crumpled to a heap on the floor, his legs collapsing under him.

Lilly cried out and ran over to her fallen lover, looking up at Jack with shock and tears in her eyes,"why, you don't understand"

"Oh I understand all right, "Jack retorted, "I understand that you, a mother, let this piece of crap beat and manhandle your son and that my lady, makes you just as guilty as he is in my eyes"

"No, No, It wasn't like that, Ty was out of control, it wasn't …he didn't" Lilly pleaded,

"he beat him repeatedly Lilly, stop trying to hide behind the drink and see it for what it is, Ty told me everything, he told me about all of it, "Jack was fuming, he couldn't contain his rage, abusing a child was the epitome of disgust for him. His moral compass guiding his anger "he was a little kid and you let this happen, you let that man abuse him over and over again, I can't believe you could turn a blind eye to this, I have a good mind to call the cops right now and have him and you charged with physical and sexual assault"

"NO,,, "Lilly whispered, her eyes lowering to Wade as he crunched up over his stomach in pain. Her shaking hands cradling his head "what … sexual assault? NO," her face was pale and blank as she looked up at Jack, not knowing what to say, the realization that this cowboys words may be true suddenly dawning on her,

"I didn't, sexually assault him" Wade hissed, "I scared him, gave him a fright, nothing more"

"shut up, or I swear to god I'll shut you up permanently!" Jack growled seeing Thomas turn and go back inside, looking like he was going to vomit.

Amys' face was white, her grandfather's words hitting home, it all made sense now, why Ty had pulled away from her, his evasiveness, his fear and reluctance to be touched. Everything fell into place. This assault had happened sometime in the last 24 hours she thought. He was fine when they came back from the funeral, he was quiet, but that was expected. But they had played over the shower and then had a wonderful time kissing and cuddling while watching the movie later that night. This altercation happened between her leaving him to get some sleep and sometime in the morning.

She rubbed her face, feeling sick herself now, that's why he had skipped breakfast, and not said anything to her. That is why he reacted so strongly when Wade came over to them at the barn. It all started to slipped together like an intricate puzzle. And her heart broke for him.

Jacks temper was subsiding as he stepped back from Wade and took a deep breath, moving back towards the large rear doors.

"and just so you know, Amy and I aren't going anywhere ok, we will be by Ty's side until the damn reading is done. God knows that kid deserves someone he can trust in his corner."

Amy watched her grandfather stalk back inside, stopping in front of her briefly, "I'm sorry Amy, he told me not to say anything or let you know, but I couldn't just let that poor excuse for a human get away with that kind of thing, "Jack explained,

Amy hugged her grandfather with all her might, knowing the display of force was only in defence of Ty,

"tread carefully ok, "Jack said as he looked at the stairs, "he's in a bad way" the last part of his sentence he said softly so only Amy heard him. Thomas came over to the two of them and touched Amy's arm.

"I don't know what to say, I had no idea, this is all such a shock, "he said shakily, "should I go see TY, talk to him, or?"

"I think you have all done quite enough" Jack retorted, not wanting to sound harsh but not able to hide it.

"Jack I" Thomas started, "what can I do, I want to help"

"get that piece of shit out of here for one," Jack growled, looking back at Wade" and leave Ty the hell alone, give him some time to heal for Christ sakes,"

Amy glared at Thomas as well and then ran back up the stairs, deciding she needed to be with her boyfriend more than listen to platitudes from people who didn't care for anyone but themselves.

Jack stalked away, anger still all over his face, his hand throbbing from the impact into Wade's ribs. Lilly stood up, looking mortified and ran back to the west wing. Crying as she fled. Leaving Thomas looking at Wade, who was still curled up on the floor.

"what the fuck are you looking at!" Wade snarled. Pulling himself to his feet and staggering slightly,

"what the hell Wade!, "Thomas whispered, "you assaulted him! Are you crazy! what is wrong with you!"

"I did no such thing!, I scared him, I push the boundaries to shake him up, it was nothing more than a simple slip of the hand, "Wade explained. "I barely touched him. "

"well, it was obviously not, nothing to him!" Thomas retorted, "look what you've caused now! What am I going to tell the boss when he rocks up tomorrow and has to deal with all this mess!"

"you'll tell him nothing! do you hear me, all he needs to know is that Ty is here, and the reading is going ahead as planned, the rest is none of his business" Wade looked worried, the mention of their boss putting fear into his eyes.

"I don't know Wade, maybe you should go, this is all such a mess now, I still can't believe you did that, "

"I ain't going anywhere!' Wade almost yelled, his voice a vicious taunt. "that kid will bow to me if it's the last thing he does, do you understand. I don't give a shit who he is or who he is to the boss, I won't have him making me look like a fool "

"Wade. Leave it, "Thomas warned, his eyes cold and filled with concern.

"I'll leave it, I'll leave it when I've made that pain the arse pay for ever thinking he was better than me, "Wade stormed past Thomas heading for the West Wing doors, "he'll pay for all of this, I warned him not to cross me. no rich brat is going to beat Wade Dalton, not in this life time ."

* * *

Amy hesitantly raised her hand to the door before her, her knuckle about to knock. All she wanted to do was run in and wrap her arms around her boyfriend and never let him go. But Jacks warning was playing on her mind. The knowledge of what had happened also haunted her. And scared her. Knowing how proud Ty was and how she knew he had asked Jack not to tell her about what Wade had done to him.

This was going to be a very hard road to traverse. She tried to empathize, putting herself in the same position that he was in. She remembered how she felt when Jesse had tried to force himself on her, how Ty had been strong for her, protected her, made her feel and know she was loved. That is what she needed to do now, for Ty, the only thing that was worrying her was that the role of a male was different, especially to people like Jack and TY, they were the protectors, they were the strong ones, to then relinquish this title and be the victim, be the one who needed protecting from such a personal invasion, she knew he wouldn't take it well. She knew he would take it as a personal failing. But she still had to try.

Her knuckle tapped gently, her other hand turned the doorknob, she chewed her lip, realizing it was locked from the inside.

She knocked again but got no response. Worry filling her face as she turned and saw Jack come around the hallway corner, his face filled with annoyance and anger. He slowed when he saw her, his eyes softening.

"I told him to lock the door," he said softly,

"he's not responding Grandpa, "Amy said, looking worried,

Jack came up to her and touched her shoulder, as he pressed his ear to the door and knocked again, "TY, it's me, Jack, "

Amy watched him as they waited, both now looking a little worried, Jacks mind going back to the pill cocktail he had removed from Ty's intentions only minutes before. He had sensibly kept the rest of the pills. Knowing for now that it was probably too risky to leave them in Ty's control,

Amy heard movement and then the latch of the door unlock, but then silence. Jack giving her a smile and then stepping back.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," he said in a soft whisper as he walked away, Leaving Amy to enter the room alone.

She pushed the door open, and saw the empty entranceway, the doors to the desk area open and welcoming the onset of night. It was late afternoon now, heading into the early evening, and Amy's blue eyes scanned the room for the one thing she desperately needed to see was ok.

She found TY standing in the doorway, the white linen curtains billowing around him in the breeze. He was watching the lake, his head turned slightly at her arrival, but he didn't acknowledge her, his hand held the door jam and his face, although calm looked lost and miles away.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, fighting the urge to just embrace him. He had pulled away from every attempt she had made to be close to him. And now, she understood why.

"we should go down for dinner soon," he said softly, trying to keep the exchange light. He wasn't sure what had transpired with Jack when he left, but the fact she was there and looking so sad and concerned gave him reason to play it safe.

"we can eat here, I can get them to bring us a tray if you…. If you can't" Amy suggested.

Ty took a breath and let his chin fall to his chest, his eyes shutting as he sighed, "Jack told you, didn't he" he whispered, "I told him I didn't want you to know."

Amy came a little closer, now standing behind him. The linen curtains curling around her too, she went to touch his shoulder, but hesitated, not wanting to spook him or make him pull away. She could feel the walls around him. They were tall and strong and fully fortified now. His heart and his soul surrounded by layers of inbuilt defense.

"he didn't tell me anything, "Amy explained, "I figured it out after he grabbed Wade and dragged him outside, "

Ty took a shaky breath and opened his eyes, his head turned to look at her for the first time, his eyes filled with concern. "what did he do?"

"well, he explained a few things to him, "Amy said, "and then he…um…..kinda hit him a few times"

Ty rubbed his face, exhaling between his fingers, "oh that's just brilliant" he said quietly. He walked past her back into the room. Trying to think, his hands now both running through his hair. "You need to go, Leave Lucky and go home, it's not safe here anymore, for you or Jack, not after this,"

"Im not leaving you Ty, "Amy protested, "it's obviously not safe for you either, look what happened, we stay together that way we are all safe. "

"Amy!" Ty chastised, coming over to her and gripping her shoulders, "will you please listen to me for once, you have to go!, I can't let, I won't let him hurt you too!" His eyes were filled with desperation. "you don't understand, you don't know what he's capable of,"

"I do understand, "Amy retorted, looking strong, seeing the fear in those green eyes she loved so much, "I do know what he's capable of, I've seen the bruises, the scars, remember, "she stopped seeing his eyes dart away, but she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled them back to her, "I've known for a while about the abuse, you never actually told me straight out, but I could tell, thats why I cant go, and neither can grandpa, we won't leave you here to face that monster alone. "

"Amy please," Ty begged, seeking comfort in her soft hand on his cheek, but feeling the crawl of Wades attack making her touch feel wrong and invasive. "I can't stop him, I've tried, just go and let me deal with it, "

"No!," Amy replied, her tone soft but authoritative,

"why do you have to be so stubborn all the time!" he growled, moving away from her, his gait now filled with panic. He couldn't protect himself from Wade and all the evil that followed him let alone Amy or Jack. If he allowed her to get hurt, that guilt would destroy him.

"Im staying Ty, "Amy replied again, "no matter what you say or do, Im not abandoning you, not now, not ever"

Ty had his back to her now, his shoulders dropping as a soft whimper escaped his lips, he pressed his fingers to his eyes, not wanting to lose control in front of her. No one had ever defended him or cared for him like Amy did. Her loyalty to him still scared the hell out of Ty. Jacks devotion was also foreign, and he found himself waiting for the inevitable moment when they too, would turn their backs on him and run. No one had ever stayed by his side, no one had shown him the true meaning of loyalty or family or closeness. Until now. Until he met the Bartlett family and they opened their lives and hearts to him. But in allowing them in, and accepting the warmth and love he had always craved, Ty now saw he had also endangered them, they now were targets in his world of darkness and shadows too. That pain now infected them, threatened them, and he couldn't allow it to take their lives too.

He took a breath, knowing his next words were drastic, but it was the only way he knew to truly make sure both Amy and Jack were safe. Safe from all that was ultimately to come.

"I don't want you to stay," He said quietly, his hand on his hip, his other wiping his eyes. His heart fracturing as he readied himself to do the unthinkable.

"I'm staying"

"even If I tell you we're over, that I don't want you here, "he whispered, his eyes pressed shut, "even then,?"

Amy was silent for a moment, her heart skipping a beat, hoping his words were just a knee-jerk reaction to get her to do what he wanted. Praying that's all it was.

"even if you break up with me," she said, her voice shaking slightly, the words sounding foreign on her lips, "Im staying "

She saw his shoulders slump slightly and tremble as he shook his head slowly. His hand now covering his eyes as the desperation over getting her away from him and from the threat of Wade collapsed into defeat.

"Please, just go, I don't want you here," a tiny whisper replied back, as his body gave in. "I can't, I can't do this anymore"

he stepped away again, not wanting to look at her, for fear of falling apart. His stance now showing his mental state.

Amy walked up behind Ty as she watched his world implode around him. Her hand gently touching his shoulder, Ty reacting and starting to move away from her, but Amy pushed the point, not letting him this time, keeping the contact and forcing him to allow her to be close.

"I love you, Ty, "Amy whispered, seeing him shake his head, hearing him suck back the tears as he tried in vain again to dissuade her.

"don't say that ok," he said sadly, "it won't work, It isn't working, I don't. I …" he took a deep breath and turned around, now standing right in front of her his eyes looking into her's fully for the first time. "I don't love you, I don't want you here, so please, JUST GO!"

Amy took a quick breath, Ty expecting her to turn and run, filled with hurt and betrayal. Knowing that she would hate him, knowing that if he made that happen she would leave. She would be safe. But this time, Amy stood her ground and surprised him by laying it all on the line.

"I know what you're doing Ty Borden, and it's not going to work, Im not going anywhere, "she said coolly, her hand still on his shoulder, even though he had turned to face her. "you can push me away, you can break up with me, you can tell me you don't love me anymore, it doesn't matter, I'm not going to leave you, "

Ty rubbed his face in exasperation. "I can't win, not here, not with mom, not with Wade, Thomas, nowhere, not even with you" he stalked off towards the doors to his suite and roughly pulled it open. "Im only going to say this one more time ok, Just GO HOME Amy! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

Amy pursed her lips and sat on the side of the bed, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes defiant as she glared at him. "NO!"

"For Fucks sakes!" He growled, as he stormed back towards her, this wasn't working, she wasn't reacting the way she normally would, why did this time, when he needed her to be the emotional school girl did she change tact and play the adult. This was hard enough as it was, and now, here she was, refusing to give up on him. Refusing to give up on them.

"NO" Amy repeated, her look, even more defiant.

Ty rubbed his head, stalking around in front of her, looking back at the door and then back to her, trying to formulate some way of making her see this was for the best "Fuck! "he yelled, glaring at her and then thundering off into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake.

Amy Jumped as the doorframe shuddered. Still sitting quietly on his bed, She could hear him cursing on the other side of the door. Amy choosing to wait it out and sit tight. Knowing eventually, he would be out of attacks, out of reasons, out of excuses and he would finally see, she was with him, she loved him, and she was staying by his side no matter what the danger.

After around ten minutes, the room was silent, and Amy still sat in the same position on the bed, her arms a little more relaxed, as the bathroom door slowly opened, and a tired and emotionally exhausted Ty stood, head lowered in the frame.

"Ok, "he whispered, "you win, I'm done "

Amy didn't speak, she gently tapped the bed next to her and watched him, her face filled with compassion and love.

Ty rubbed his eyes and watched her for a moment, tossing up his options, knowing that there really was only one way he could go from where he was. She saw him roll his lip and take a breath, then slowly, each step a little more certain than the last he walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to her, his shoulders lowered, his hands in his lap, wrapped around each other as he finally let her in.

"Im here, and I listening," she said softly.

Ty sat in silence, putting the thoughts together, his mouth opening and then closing, as he tried to make it make sense.

"ok, well , when I was little, around 7 or 8 Wade started working here at Lucky, he was dads advisor and at the start, he didn't really have much to do with me, "Ty began "I was with mom most of the time in Hollywood so I hardly saw him, Mom would come home with me for a few months at a time, between films and shoots, and Dad was away too, on business trips, so it kind of grew from there,"

Amy touched his leg but felt his muscles tense up, she moved her hand to place it on his, trying to support him without making him uncomfortable.

"the first time I remember him showing his dislike for me was when my dad had gone out on a business trip over night, and Mom was praising me for some grade I got at school. "he stopped, letting the memories roll in his mind, "he fancied her then, I see that now, but I was a little kid, and I didn't understand it then, he didn't like her paying me attention, so he ripped that paper I did up, tearing it in pieces when mom went to the kitchen. Telling her I did it myself when she returned, "

Amy nodded, encouraging him to go on, these memories had never been shared, and she knew the only way he was going to heal, was for them to come out into the open.

"did you talk to your mom, explain what was happening to you," she asked,

"I tried, but I was a kid Amy, who tested the boundaries, Louis said it was because I was too damn smart, but I think it was because I had no real boundaries to adhere to anyway. "

"Louis?"

"he's the other advisor who runs Lucky, He works with Thomas, he's away now I think, on vacation" TY explained, "he was the only real person who was nice to me, he helped me train when dad was away, and he let me help out on the ranch from time to time."

"did he know, of the abuse?"

"I don't think so, he knew there were issues with Wade and me, but he just told me to keep out of his way, that if I kept my head down Id stay off the radar. "Ty chuckled, "hard to stay off the radar when its targeting you though, "

"your mom knew didn't she?" Amy questioned, remembering accusing her in the main hall downstairs. Seeing the guilt in her eyes, when she challenged her.

"Not at the first, not when it was just verbal and mind games, "Ty said quietly, "he was careful to keep it concealed, so if I tried to speak up, people wouldn't believe me, "He rubbed his hands together, taking Amy's hand in his and squeezing it, she knew this was hard, it was the same as cutting wounds that had healed and letting the bleed again. "she wasn't much better really, when she was drinking, I coped it from both sides, a slap to the face here, a punch to the guts there, he didn't start the full on discipline sessions as he called them until I was in my early teens, I started to become aware of his relationship with mom, and I tried to tell dad, but Wade and dad were close then, and no matter what I said people just saw the rich kid wanting attention. Wade had left me no where to turn Amy, no one saw him for who he really was. I tried to get help. But there was no one to help me. "

"I can't imagine how alone you must have felt," Amy soothed, seeing his eyes mist slightly,

"I was alone, and as it got worse, I leaned to deal with it, it hurt, but I got accustomed to the pain, and I had a lot of trips to the doctors, but they were always covered with excuses and stories, I fell, I got kicked by a horse, I was in a school yard fight. "his eyes looked at hers, "I suppose I saw it as normal after a while, it was just how things were, Mom and dad started to fall apart, I was shipped between here and Hollywood more frequently and Wade, became moms, personal advisor, accompanying her on all trips. "he took a breath his head down as he recalled his childhood.

"Why didn't Brad stop it, you were his son, I can't understand why he wouldn't have got rid of Wade if he had known. "

"I don't think he did, I sure the hell didn't tell him, dad had thing about being strong and being a man, if I told him I was being beaten up by someone he would had told me to suck it up and fight back, which I might add is exactly what he did tell me the one time I did try to tell him about Wade and his leather belt. I made it sound like it was a kid at school who was picking on me, and well, dad didn't take it well at all"

"Ty, being bullied at school by a classmate and being abused by an adult is two very different things" Amy interjected.

"you have to understand Amy, I had no one to really rely on, they all thought I was just being an attention seeking kid. "he looked deep into her eyes, "poor little TY, the trust fund brat, acting out because his mom and dad are splitting up, no one cared ok, no one even realized there was something wrong until I was in New Port, and then well, Mom covered it up, Dustin's dad was with the police there, he asked the questions, but nothing ever came of it," He rubbed his face, "You don't understand how dangerous Wade is, he turned everyone I was close to against me, he manipulates, he contorts, he never left any evidence that couldn't be explained away. If I spoke up, I was disciplined more and harder, I gave up Amy, I took the hits, got used to the pain and gave up. "

Amy dropped her head, feeling all the weight of what Ty was telling her now on her own shoulders.

She knew this went deeper but had no clue how to broach it with TY, How does one ask another to open up about something so dark that it taints their soul.

"Ty, "she said, her eyes watching him, "this is more than just punches and hits isn't it?" she stopped, seeing his chest heave slightly as he lifted his hand to his tired eyes, his other one intertwining with hers. He nodded, his eyes shut, trying to find a way to put it into words.

"Last night, after you went to bed, I went down to the kitchen to get a drink, and.."

"he found you, he hurt you, is that what you're saying, " she asked, hoping her words would make it easier for him.

"he… he told me he wanted you and Jack gone, that I needed to make you leave or…"

"or what TY,? what did he do? "Amy squeezed his hand. Feeling his chest hold its breath. "your stomach, you were holding it today, he hit you in the stomach?" Amy felt sick, she was hoping against hope that Jack had it wrong.

TY nodded, "sort of, he pinned me to the counter and rammed the edge into my gut, yes, "he corrected.

"Ty, OH, are you, is it ok? the scar I mean," She pleaded,

He gave her a small smile, loving her concern, "yeah, its sore, but it will be ok, Jack already asked me if I wanted to see a doc, but I'm ok, really,"

Silence fell between them again, Amy could tell there was still more to tell, still more he wasn't saying.

"you can tell me TY, please, let me help you, "she offered, "I want to help you,"

He took another shaky breath, seeing her willingness to understand, the fear of putting it into words again terrifying him. "I don't know how to say this Amy, not to you, I want to I do but I …" he stammered

He went to get up, but Amy quickly knelt down in front of him on the floor, her hands holding his tightly as she looked up into his green eyes. Those tortured eyes that she knew held the darkness she needed him to set free.

"you're safe, just tell me, please" she smiled, hoping she was finally getting through.

"its hard ok, "he retorted, "it's hard to tell the girl you love that …" he pressed his lips together hard and shut his eyes, finally deciding to let it go. His silence giving it more power than it deserved, "he touched me ok, he pinned me down and put his hand down my….." Tys squeezed her hands as hard as he could, His eyes shut tight. Not wanting to relive it again. "I tried to ..I pushed him away, I did, but then he slammed my gut into the bench and …"

Before he could continue Amy rocked forward on her knees and wrapped him in her arms pulling him close and burying her head in his shoulder. Her body, feeling his instantly rebut the connection, his muscles tensing and instinctively pulling away. But Amy held on, pulling herself closer to him, wrapping her arms tighter and tighter around his shoulders, her hands cradling him with as much love and support as she could give. Slowly, like the melting snow in the Rockies, he started to return the affection. His reluctance gave way to acceptance and his hands that had stayed by his sides slowly, and carefully found their way around her body, his arms now returning the hug as Amy felt him let his breath go, finally letting her offer of support get through. She felt his head rest against her neck, his shaky breath on her skin as he let her past the walls that protected him. Amy looked up into his eyes, now misty and filled with defeat, knowing he was blaming himself for not preventing the attack. That was Ty in a nutshell, he was harder on himself and his own failings than anyone could ever be in judgment of him.

"Im so sorry you had to go through that," Amy whispered, "I don't know what to say or do to make this better, but Im here, and I want to help you through this, so tell me what I can do"

He looked into her eyes, the pain of what happened between him and Wade now out in the air around him. He touched her cheek, giving her a small smile, it was still stained, but gave Amy a window of hope.

"you're doing it now," he said in the lightest of voices, pulling her close again, letting her embrace engulf him, his mind getting lost in her scent, her closeness, her love. He surrendered to the feeling of warmth that he pulled from her, the emptiness inside starting to slowly subside.

to be continued


	34. The Prodigal Son Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Amy stayed with Ty through the night hours, simply being with him, but letting him have his space. His mind finally falling into a fitful sleep in the hours before dawn. She shared his bed, but didn't cross any line he didn't initiate himself, feeling the distance between them he had self-imposed, He wasn't by any means ok, but he had let her in enough to share his torments with her. But Amy knew that getting back to where they had been was going to take time, and it was going to have to be at his pace.

Amy rose a little after sunrise and left Ty sleeping while she returned to her own room, showered and dressed. She called the house staff and asked for a breakfast tray to be brought up, knowing Ty wasn't going to want to face him, mother or Wade, just yet. The reading was scheduled for the afternoon. Giving her the morning to assess his mood and somehow give him the strength and resolve to face what was to come.

Jack caught up with his granddaughter in the main lounge of their suite, he too, rising early, wanting to make sure they were fairing the storm that was brewing around them.

"did he get any sleep," He asked, sipping the top of his fresh hot cup of coffee. The smell waking up his senses, it still didn't taste like his Canadian Blue brand, but he needed something to greet the day.

"some, "Amy said softly as she pulled on her boots. "we, well he, talked most of the night, "

"so, he told you all of it then," Jack asked, not wanting to betray Ty's confidence.

"yes, "Amy said sadly, "I don't know how anyone could do that Grandpa, the extent of what he's been through is …..I can't imagine….."

"I know Amy, but he has a chance to heal now, and with it all being out in the open, finally, well, maybe he can finally move on," Jack put his cup down, his face turning serious. "did he tell you about the other night, in the kitchen, what actually happened"

Amy's smile faded, as she nodded slowly, "that's what's shaken him the most, "she came to her grandfather and sat down, "I don't know what to do, he only lets me get so close, and then pushes me away again. if I touch him I feel him pull away from me. I… "

"Shhh, Amy, "Jack smiled, "you have to know it's not you, he loves you, "

"I know grandpa, I do, but how do I get him past this, I watched him last night when he finally fell asleep. It's tormenting him, it's like he can't rest, or get past it. He's blaming himself, I know it"

Jack nodded, worrisome understanding in his old eyes.

"he's strong Amy, he's had to be, but you have to understand the impact that kind of…..violation has on a person, a young man in particular. "

"I understand Grandpa, "Amy pleaded, "I know how he's feeling, I felt it too when Jesse assaulted me, it's a horrible feeling. You feel helpless, like somehow no matter what you do, it can't be undone. "she stood up and walked towards the chair opposite him and sat down, "it's a feeling of powerlessness, that someone had taken away your rights, your self will. "

"yes, "Jack said softly, "you can empathize, see it from the same side, "he put his coffee cup on the side table and leaned forward, trying to help her understand. "but your missing something, and that I think, is the crux of what is troubling him."

"what?" Amy asked,

"When you look at Ty, what do you see, put aside what has happened in the last few days, and what you have found out about his past. When you think of him and his character, what do you see ?"

Jack smiled at her, seeing her look into herself for the answer,

"I see …. Um, loyalty, and love, and strength. "she said, "I see someone I can love and who loves me."

"what else, "Jack encouraged,

"I see a set of amazing green eyes that I can get lost in, I see a smile that is cheeky yet warm, and that hair, that always seems to fall in his face. "she smiled, seeing him in her mind, and keeping her description g rated. She didn't think her grandfather would want to know how she felt about his bare chest, those perfect abs and the way he wore his jeans.

"ok, so how do you feel when you think about him, how does he make you feel" Jack was fishing for something, a certain line that would help her see where Ty's true demons lay.

"I feel loved, I feel like I could do anything if he's by my side, I …. I feel warm and safe, I feel like nothing can hurt me when I'm with Ty, He protects me. "she stopped, seeing Jack's eyebrow raise, "he's my strength, He's got my back,"

"exactly, "Jack said softly, "and now, after all this, what you know, what has happened, how do you feel?"

"I feel the same, " she stopped, then thought a little more and corrected herself, "no, I need to be there for him, he needs my protection now, he needs me to be the strong one, I need to …. Too…. "she stopped seeing the look in her grandfather's eyes. " I … I just want to help him. He needs me, grandpa"

"yes, yes, he does, "Jack agreed, "but stop for a moment, and think about how he feels, how he sees himself right now, how he views his role in your relationship, in all relationships. "he rubbed his moustache, getting Amy to look at it through Ty's eyes. Her face showing a little confusion.

"He's scared," she whispered, "I know he is, but he's also angry and hurt too, that's the problem, I don't know how to get past the walls he's put up to protect himself,"

"Amy, you have to understand how all this has impacted on him, as a man, a young man, "Jack explained, "as men, we are taught to be strong, we are taught to look after those we love, "he said , a smile on his lips, "we are the hunters, we are the ones who fight and protect "

"Oh please, Grandpa, "Amy said, not believing he was going down the caveman road.

"no, no, now hush, "Jack continued, "you may not believe it, but it's how it is, it's how we are made up, Ty is proud, and I think all this has made him doubt his strength, Wade, took that from him the moment he took away his right to choose. I think Ty's struggling not only because of what happened to him but because of how he feels about himself for allowing it to happen. and what that says about who he is as a man"

"but Wade assaulted him, he…. "Amy interjected, "it's not his fault, "

"I know I know, but I don't think Ty sees it that way Amy, he was emasculated when Wade took those liberties from him. "Jack's face was sadder now, "I think he's feeling less of a man because in his eyes he allowed it to happen. That now, he no longer has the strength, the protection you need."

"but that's not true!" Amy protested, "I do need him, I want to protect him, so this won't happen again!"

Jack nodded, his old eyes looking deeply into hers, Amy suddenly stopping and realizing what Jack was saying all along.

"Ty doesn't want me to protect him, he wants to find his own strength again, "she said softly. "Im just making him feel worse aren't I, by trying to mother him, and …." She stopped, looking forlorn.

"He knows you love him, he knows you want to protect him and help him, But he's also a young man who has had every shred of his power and self-confidence taken away from him. That moment, when Wade did what he did, in the kitchen, destroyed more in Ty than just the repulsion from a misplaced touch. It made him a victim, and now, he feels like he can't get back from that. "

Amy rubbed her face, not knowing what to do. "how can we help him, I don't know how to fix this"

"you let him reclaim that power, and let him be the man he knows he can be" Jack smiled, "we can't wrap him up in cotton wool Amy, you'll just be feeding those insecurities he has now. We need to let him find his way back, "Jack stood up, "and that may mean, facing that son of a bitch again"

"Grandpa, no!" Amy exclaimed, getting to her feet as well, "he can't, it would destroy him"

"that's not your call to make Amy, nor mine, "Jack replied, "but if it does come to pass, trust me, I will make damn sure that Wade gets what's coming to him. "

Amy watched as Jack emptied his cup into his mouth and pulled a face, the coffee still not sitting right with him. He gave her a smile and looked towards the door,

"go, spend the morning together and show him that nothing changed, that he's still the same rough and tag motorbike loving, car rolling hoon that you batted those eyelashes at when he first rocked up at Heartland. " he gave her a grin and ruffled his mustache.

Amy smiled, seeing his point and knowing that her grandfather was one of the wisest men she knew, she ran over to him and gave him a kiss and a cuddle and then headed out the door.

* * *

Amy knocked and re-entered Ty's suite, coming through the doors and seeing the tray for breakfast on the deck table, she saw the bed was empty and heard movement in the bathroom, choosing not to harass him and simply take a seat at the table of the private deck area and investigate what the breakfast tray had in store.

She became aware of those green eyes watching her from the double doorway as she snuck a piece of bacon between her lips.

"Sorry, "she grinned, chewing it quickly, "I couldn't resist, it smelt so good"

Ty leaned on the door frame, in his blue jeans and a tee, green in color with a motif of a music page and guitar on its front. He was barefoot, and his hair was ruffled and damp from the shower.

His eyes watched her, taking in her cheeky grin, making a smile play on his lips as she continued to nibble at the bacon rasher. Amy was in soft powder blue jeans, a pretty blue tank top with a soft cream rough stitched over shirt finishing her country yet sophisticated look.

"you hungry?" she asked, seeing the smile, but noticing he hadn't said anything. His eyes till very much locked onto her. The intensity making her feel warm inside.

"is there any left?" he said softly, his voice calm but quieter than normal, But Amy did see the glimmer of a grin cross his bottom lip.

"yes, of course, "Amy replied, her voice animated as she lifted the closh and showed him two servings of bacon and eggs, with French toast and cinnamon butter. Sides with fresh fruit and Greek yogurt.

Slowly, he righted himself and walked over to her, taking a strawberry from the fruit cup and pushing it into his mouth as he sat down,

"nice hey?" Amy smiled, offering him a coffee cup, which he resignedly took from her, she could see he was wary, waiting for something to come up or spoil the moment and drag him back into the darkness he had felt all night. Amy decided, as she took another bacon strip and smiled at her boyfriend, that she wasn't going to push him to talk about what they had shared the night before. She had taken heed in her grandfather's words. Allowing Ty to see that she viewed him the same way that she always had. That the events that had transpired over the last few days had not altered the way she saw him or related to him. He was still her boyfriend, the guy she loved, the guy she wanted. And she would let him take the lead in regard to how slow or fast he wanted to move with their relationship and whether or not this was something that he would want to talk with her about again.

Ty sipped his coffee, Amy seeing his shoulder relax as the morning sun shone across the lake before them.

"that is a beautiful view, "she said, seeing his eyes now watching the water too that expanded out from the bottom of the large hill the ranch house sat on.

"I think I missed the lake the most," Ty said softly, "New Port had beaches, but, not ….that "

His smile was soft as his green eyes scanned the body of water, seeing a flock of water birds take off from the shore.

"You want to go for a ride this morning before we have to ….."Amy stopped realizing she was once again taking control.

"Yeah, if you want to, "he said, his eyes back on hers, "I'll take you down to the lake if you like, there's this little grotto where I used to go fishing when I was a kid,"

"ok, that sounds like fun" Amy beamed, "did you catch anything?"

TY chuckled, "a cold, " he smiled, "I wasn't much of a fisherman, I used to go there to get away from….." his sentence drifted off, Amy seeing the flicker of sadness that filled his eyes.

"you want some yogurt or some French toast?" Amy offered, trying to detract him away from the thoughts that she knew were hard to avoid.

TY smiled again at her, taking her hand and squeezing it softly, "no, thanks, Im fine with eggs, " he knew what she was doing, and he loved her for it, his fingers drawing circles on her hand.

"You sleep well?" Amy asked, then she twitched her lip, knowing he hadn't, and knowing why again kicking herself internally for stuffing up again.

"No, not really, but having you by my side helped," he answered her question, "thank you for staying, "

"no problem," Amy said, biting into her French toast,

"Amy, "Ty said quietly, his eyes once again on hers, his hand still holding on. "I'm ok, really, I just need some time, "

"ok, "She replied, showing him, she was happy to go at his pace, to follow his lead, "whatever you want, I promise, I'm here for you"

Ty dropped his gaze and shook his head with a smile, those green eyes looking back at her through that ruffled hair.

"thank you, "he whispered, "I need you to be normal around me ok. I just have to sort some stuff out and I …." He stopped and shut his eyes, centering himself, "I promise I'll talk to you about it, ok, but ….just not now, I just need some time to deal with it all myself. "

Amy reached forward and went to touch his cheek, hesitating at the last moment, not wanting to overstep. Ty saw her attempt and placed his hand on hers, guiding it forward and letting it land where it was intended, He lent into her palm, shutting his eyes and giving her a soft smile as he turned her hand in his and pressed it with a kiss.

"I love you," he said, letting her hand go, Amy, letting her finger run down his cheek as he gave her the softest of smiles. A smile that told her he was trying, a smile that told her he was still hers.

"I love you too"

* * *

The horses thundered down the trail, Ty taking the lead, guiding Amy to the lakes edge the yellow pines marking the trail causing it to zig zag around the natural vegetation.

Ty had taken a stock horse this time, known as Bramble, with Amy riding a young gelding called Denver.

Both were working Ranch horses and in need of exercise. Bramble trained as a roper and Denver a young and up and coming hunter jumper.

TY pulled Bramble up, making him skid to a stop in the soft earth, He turned to see Amy pull alongside him. His hair windswept across his brow.

"the grotto is about five minutes around that way, we can cut through the bottom pasture, and then ride down to the gully"

"Ok, "the pasture, is that the same one we played that flag game in?" she asked, her cheeks rosy from the morning ride, Amy looked amazing on horseback, her hair around her shoulders, her hips rocking with the horse's movements. It was hard for Ty not to feel the warmth inside him. She always made his heart feel like it was electrified when he was around her.

"yeah, we will cut through the side gate though, "he replied, "we won't need to go up as high as the lone tree "

Amy nodded and kicked her steed on, stealing the lead from him momentarily. Hearing the thunder of hoofbeats come up behind her as they galloped toward the back-pasture's gate.

* * *

"So, Ty, I am told there is an issue, is this right Wade?"

Wade shut his eyes, cursing under his breath and he paced the bathroom in the West Wing.

"No sir, no problems, he's just proving harder to handle than anticipated, "he lied, knowing if the boss found out what had actually transpired, there could be bigger issues at hand to deal with.

"really, so a simple 18-year-old boy seems to be proving too much for you to control "the voice returned "I had thought you of all people Wade, would be able to influence him and his mother by now."

"don't worry about Lilly, "Wade cut back " she's handled, I told you I had her covered, but boss, that kid, it's not easy, he's got people around him now, I need a little more freedom with him, "

"there is no need, this will all come to light soon. These people, you speak of, I take it you mean the girl and her grandfather, "

"Yeah, they are at his side all the time, "Wade rubbed his face, "we need to get rid of them. boss, it's the only way"

"no, "the man replied, deep in thought, "they are not part of this, Ty is the only concern to us. If things go the way I suspect they will, then the next month will be the final stand. "

"But boss, I know he's important to you, I get it, I do, but if you just let me handle this, my way, I can get that kid on side, I can make it the way you want it to be,"

"Not Yet, Wade, I will put you in play when it's needed, "he walked over to the window of the hotel where he was staying, the view from Great falls pretty but nowhere near what he was used too. "watch him, but leave him be for now, I will tell you when its time "

"But boss, "Wade pushed, his anger at Ty for dropping him into it with Jack and Amy still just under the surface.

"no, Thomas has a better shot, nothing happens ok not until we hear what the will has to say"

The line was silent, the thin man with the jet black hair and the designer suit listening for a confirmation. "Wade, do I make myself clear, he is off limits until the reading is done and we know where we stand"

"ok ok, "Wade hissed, biding his time,

"Thomas also told me that a woman spoke at the funeral, "His dark eyes sparkling in the morning sun as it shone through his large glass window.

"um yeah, I don't know who she was, she said she was a friend of Brad's, "Wade affirmed,

"Is she still there?"

"no she left not long after the service, she seemed pretty chummy with the kid though, like he knew her"

"tell Thomas to keep the peace, I want everything to go smoothly for the reading, "

"yes sir, you're still coming right?" Wade looked nervous, not knowing if having this man who had been a puppet master for so long in attendance was the best thing since current events.

"no… I will not attend, I cannot show my hand until I know the deck is in my favor, "he walked away from the window, his hand running over an image of TY, taken on the beach in Sydney. "he has his father's eyes. "

Wade stood still hearing the lilt of affection in the boss's voice, "he's also got his father's luck, he's a threat Boss, we need to …."

"do as your told Wade, let Thomas handle Ty, and his new family, from what I've heard you are not

Handling this in the way I expect. Lilly is yours, do your job and stay in check."

The line went dead, Wade cursing to himself and putting a mark against Thomas name too in his mind, he pushed his phone into his pant pocket and centered himself, pulling open the bathroom door and heading back to the bedroom, Lilly still sound asleep in front of him. Her naked body wrapped roughly in silk sheets.

* * *

The two horses pulled up at the last gate, over near the end of the last meadow. Ty leaned over and unlatched the gate rail, pushing it open, the barrel hinges creaking against each other as they protested the movement. Amy guided her horse through as Ty pulled the gate shut behind him. His hand again slipping the chain over the side pole.

"it's not much father," he said, pointing down towards the gully, hidden between the shrub and yellow pines that followed the waterway.

He kicked his horse on, Bramble nickering in protest as he took the lead, his large hindquarters rolling as they followed the worn trailway. Amy loved the morning, especially on horseback, the smell of the sweet grass, the buzz of the bees in the air. The cornflowers were out as to were the wild sorrel blooms, Montana reminded Amy of home, it was a little dryer, but it held the same charm. With Sunburst being so close to the Canadian border, it felt like home too. She had to admit, she missed it, the ranch, the mountains, her bed, Spartan, her work. It seemed all so far away.

Her eyes watched Ty as he lead her through the trees, the shade being a nice respite from the sun's rays as they warmed her back and cheeks. He seemed relaxed, and calm, his smile not as large as usual, but still very much alive. The ride had been a good idea, it had got him out of the house, away from the people who she knew held pain for him. Amy wasn't sure if Wade was still around. No one was awake apart from the house staff when they left. Even the ranch hands hadn't turned up for work yet. In a way, Amy was glad, they had managed to tack up and get out beyond the house before anyone noticed. She had given her grandfather the heads up, telling him of their plans, he too, had thought some time away was a good idea. Unbeknown to Amy it gave him a window to seek out Thomas and make sure Wade was either gone or in full understanding that he was to stay well away from Ty for the rest of their stay at Lucky.

Thomas, although still playing the concerned family friend card, had received new orders from his puppeteer. He was to keep Wade in check. A task that was not that easy to attain, especially since Wade seemed hell-bent on reaping revenge on his young advisory.

They had had a short but heated discussion before Thomas finally got Wade to back down, agreeing to keep his distance until told otherwise. The reading was only hours away now and Thomas knew the boss wanted things to go a certain way. Once they knew Brad's final intentions, then the boss would play his hand. But until then, all were to hold position and keep the status quo.

Amy saw Ty suddenly pull his horse up, the sound of running water now touching her ears, He turned and left the trail, guiding his mount down a small embankment and through some heavy shrubs, pulling to a halt at a shrouded shallow crossing. The lake spread out before them as Amy came alongside him. Its deep blue waters sparkling in the sun.

"we cross here, "he smiled, pointing the muddy shore and the sludgy waterway on the other side. "don't go too far into the wetland ok, it gets a bit boggy, "

He kicked Bramble on, the horse splashing through the shallows, staying away from the muddy basin to their left. It looked muddy and slippery, with trees and roots intertwined throughout the rushes. The area was obviously a winter runoff, for when the lake burst its banks with winter rains. The summer sun making it boggy and uninviting as the water slivered across its muddy surface.

Amy followed along, Denver, a lighter set horse, lifting his legs high as he stepped through the waters, following Ty's footsteps, Amy seeing him stopping on the opposite bank, looking back and waiting for her.

The horse's legs were muddy as they both kicked on and scaled the small embankment before them, Ty pushing through some thickets as they came around a bend and saw a quiet little grotto, surrounded by shady willows and Maples. The water lapped right up to the soft earthy shore, the banks soft and clean as the grass ran its way down to the water's edge.

Ty slipped down from his saddle and patted Bramble on the neck as he secured him to a rather large set of willow branches a little further down from the alcove grassed area. The bae dropping his head into the cool water and taking a well-deserved drink. He walked over to Amy as she approached, reaching his hands up to help her down. Amy knowing she could do it herself, but allowing him the courtesy of assisting her.. His hands sliding around her waist as her feet touched the soft earth. He gave her a shy smile and took her reigns, leading Denver over to Bramble and securing him too. Both horses swishing their tails happily as they munched on the soft green grass.

"wow TY, this is beautiful," Amy said wistfully, looking around the secluded area. Feeling the coolness of the dappled leaves on her face.

"it hasn't changed much, "he replied softly looking around, "that crossing has got a little bigger, but apart from that, it's just how I remembered it"

"I can see why you liked it here, "she replied, seeing him offer his hand to her which she gratefully accepted. Ty walked her up away from the shoreline, moving in under the heavier trees where the grass was thick and lush. The summer air not penetrating there, the shade allowing the foliage to grow heavy and thick.

He stopped under a large river birch, its low hanging branches mixing with the foliage from the pie cherries and Mountain Maples.

Amy smiled at him as they slowly sat down, Ty's back to the birch, Amy watching him as he guided her to sit in front of him, her body resting on his. He touched her shoulders, his hands gentle and hesitant as he let the feel of her take hold. Amy sat still, not wanting to move, seeing he was testing the waters with himself, trying to find his way back. She heard him breathe out gently, as Ty wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean back into him as his chin touched her shoulder.

"This was my favorite place when I was a kid, "he whispered, his eyes out on the water as it spread out before them, the grotto hiding them from the trails. Amy turned her head slightly and looked into his eyes, her expression warm and inviting.

"thank you for showing me, "she said softly, her hand touching his as it wrapped around her shoulders.

"you're the first girl I've ever brought here" he smiled,

"really, "Amy grinned, feeling special, "well then, that's definitely a thank you,"

He smiled back at her, his green eyes watching her intently, her face now close to his. Amy turned slightly as his arms let her go, she was sitting sideways now, her legs curled up under her on the soft grass. Ty close beside her, his outside knee raised. He still held her gaze, those pools of blue enticing him, his eyes flickering from her lips to her eyes and back again. Amy could tell he wanted to move this forward. She'd seen that look many times before. The electricity between them sparking yet again. But she also could see a hint of fear in those green eyes, a reservation that held him back from taking what was on offer.

"Amy, "he said softly, his hand moving as he let his hand run down her cheek, Amy turning a little further around, so her face was only inches from his now. The cool morning breeze ruffled her hair, the leaves around them danced and rustled. The sound of birds and insects filling the silence as Ty slowly, and carefully went forward, inch by inch his lips grazing hers ever so briefly before she felt him take a shuddery breath a start to pull away.

"Ty I…"Amy started, but her words were lost as she saw him take a quick second thought and find the connection again, his lips on hers as he kissed her, hesitantly at first, similar to a stolen kiss in the schoolyard, but as the heat between them grew, and he found his feet, he let the feeling guide him. His mouth now molding to hers and relishing in the contact. Amy kissed him back, feeling his tongue graze her front teeth, he was gentle, unsure, even a little clumsy, nowhere near as confident as he had been in the past, but it was contact, and Amy took it as a step in the right direction. She felt his hand cup her cheek, a shudder in his touch as he broke the kiss, his eyes shut as he took a spell. Amy touched his shoulder, seeing his eyes open slowly and smile at her.

"I'm sorry I …."He stammered, sitting back slightly, his eyes watching her, a look of reluctance and uncertainty filling him. "I …. want to,…. I do, but …. Every time I,, I feel his,…. "

"Shh, Ty, "Amy smiled, "its ok, you have nothing to prove ok, " she touched his cheek, this time he didn't pull away, but she felt the flush in his skin from his embarrassment at himself for over retreating to her touch. "that was still a pretty awesome kiss"

He chuckled and pecked her cheek, appreciating the compliment, knowing she was just being nice to him. to build his confidence. He had kissed her often enough in the past to know that that lip lock was well below his normal standards.

They sat in silence for a little longer, Amy cuddling into his chest as they watched the world go by around them. The ranch, the reading of the will, the people, Wade, Lilly, Thomas all of it pushed to the farthest reaches of their minds.

Amy shut her eyes, enjoying the sounds and smells around her, her head resting against Ty's chest, his heartbeat being felt through her shoulders. She took a deep breath, the clean crisp morning air filling her lungs, her mind suddenly becoming aware of his hand playing with the hair at the side of her face, tracing her jawline and turning her face back to his. Slowly, Amy opened her eyes, seeing his attempt to try for a second time, her chin tilted upwards as he kissed her again, this time, with a little more purpose and confidence, his head turning slightly so the connection was stronger, his lips moving against Amy's, as his tongue pressed her hers. This time, in this kiss. Amy felt the tremble, but it was softer, he was pushing through it, focusing on her and the feelings they shared, his hand sliding down her arm onto her waist, turning her so she was now reclining on top of him. His hand finding hers as he kept the kiss alive, placing it on his chest, holding it still as she felt his body react to the touch. He broke the kiss shutting his eyes and taking a quick moment before he opened them again, His hand still holding hers in place.

"TY, you don't have to…"Amy whispered, seeing he was pushing himself, knowing he was fighting the urge to push her away, the dark, violated feelings he felt in the kitchen when Wade had touched him running just under the surface. He gave her a shaky smile and pressed his forehead to hers,

"no, IM good, "he breathed, leaning in and touching her lips with his again, Amy accepted the advance even though she knew he was trying to prove something to himself in forcing the issue. His kiss was still gentle, but she could feel the edge to it. He was having to think it through, justify the connection to himself. It wasn't the raw passion of attraction she had felt from him before. This was more metered and controlled, the feeling of every movement, every touch, being thought out and assessed before execution. He was over thinking it all, controlling every move, forcing himself to engage, even though every fiber of his being was rebelling against the intimacy.

"stop thinking, Ty, "she said softly, licking her lips as she took a breath.

"Im not trying too, "he replied, giving her an awkward smile, feeling a little self-conscious. Knowing that was exactly what he was doing, it was like reading a textbook and following the diagrams, He went to look away, but Amy put her hand on his cheek and pulled those green uncertain eyes back to hers.

"you love me right," she said, her hand still on his chest, TY letting her leave it there. Even though his heartbeat was racing.

"yes, of course, I do, "he replied softly, "but it's not that simple Amy I… I can't stop feeling like…. I don't know how to say it ok, I can't stop how it feels not, not after…"

"I know and I understand honestly I do, but I can feel you talking yourself into this, "she gave him the most honest smile she could muster, "you don't need to force this Ty, it will happen in its own time, I don't want you to do anything your not ready for, or your not comfortable with, we have time, its ok, "

He dropped his eyes, feeling foolish, "you sound like me, "

Amy looked at him a little confused, not following.

"in the loft, that time, you wanted to,,,,," he lost his words, his eyes back on the water, "I said practically the same thing to you then"

"and it was great advice," Amy smiled. "you're a smart man Ty Borden"

"stop it, "he replied dryly, "now you're just placating me, so I don't feel like a complete failure"

Amys smile dropped, as her expression turned serious, " Ty, you're not a failure, you've been through something traumatic, give yourself time to deal ok, "

He nodded, still looking dejected. "and what if I never DEAL with it, Amy, "his eyes now serious too, "what if this is as good as it gets, what if every time we get close I can only feel that arseholes hands on me," He shook his head, looking broken and damaged.

"well." Amy replied. "if this is it, and there's no more to us than, cuddles and kisses, "her eyes were big now as she said her words clearly, making sure he got the message, "then I'm happy with that, because Im not with you because of what you can do or give me Ty, Im with you because I love you, all of you, every last piece. Damaged or not, "

"even the broken pieces, "he asked, looking worried, "Even if I can't get past this"

"even then, I love all of you, the shattered, stomped on, crushed broken pieces as well. "she smiled, "all of you, forever, do you hear me!"

He looked down, a smile of acceptance on his features as she saw his eyes mist slightly at her declaration.

Then, showing she meant it, Amy leaned forward and kissed him, keeping it simple and sweet but feeling him respond instantly, without hesitation, his lips moving in unison with hers, as their tongues played and danced along. They kissed for a few moments, Ty gaining confidence as the time went on, his hand taking hers from his chest and sliding it slowly down his body, Amy feeling his ribs and then his obliques as he guided her hand. She continued to hold the attention with her kisses, Ty playing the game, but her subconscious was very aware where Ty had guided her hand too. There was a shudder, and uncertainty in his movement too. Amy sensing that he was trying to overcome a battle within him.

She felt him tremble as he slid her hand onto his abdomen, the shudder being felt in his lips as he came to grips with her hand on his skin in that location. Amy didn't know if she should pull back or not. This was his doing, he had guided her there, he had pushed the envelope, challenging himself as he sucked in a shaky breath, trying to overcome the negative feelings that kind of caress rose in him. Tys eyes were shut as he broke the kiss, Amy watching him as he exhaled and trembled patting her hand, holding it still, riding the wave of emotion that flew through him, pushing the negative connotations aside. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gave her a shaky smile, touching her lips again and using his free hand to guide her head into a tighter embrace, This time, the kiss was stronger and filled with love. His lips nibbling on hers as Amy let him play. She smiled as he let his lips run along her neck, finding her ear and making her giggle. Her laughter encouraging him as he took a breath and stopped his assault on her ear and looked her straight in the eyes.

He sucked in a confident breath and moved her hand with his again, This time with a little more apprehension. Her hand now held in place by his own resting on the front of his jeans, just below his belt buckle. She felt the shake in his breath as he gave her an unsteady smile. his hand slowly lifting off hers as he fought the urge to pull her hand away.

Amy watched him. Her eyes locked to his as he struggled internally, his hand now on her arm as he sucked in another breath, Amy seeing the conflict in his eyes. She went to move away, her fingers lifting, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, but he gave her a hesitant chuckle.

"no, leave it, "he whispered, "please don't move ok, "

Amy nodded, keeping her hand still knowing if she moved her fingers, he would succumb to the fear and push her away. She watched as he reclined back slightly against the tree, pushing the air out of his lungs from between his teeth, Amy's hand still resting gently on his jeans, Ty handling the feeling of her touch and slowly relaxing to the contact. Amy felt her heart race, realizing herself that this was the first time in her life she hand ventured this far herself in a relationship. Ty had always stopped her when she had attempted to explore before. Telling her that it wasn't time, that it needed to be right. They had pushed the boundaries before, but it had been her giving him leeway, letting him caress and touch her in areas that she had never let anyone touch before. But this was the first time he had offered himself up to her. she couldn't help but see this as a step forward in what they had, even though Ty was battling issues over what Wade had done to him. His acceptance of wanting her to touch him in that way made Amy secretly excited that their level of intimacy was moving forward. And in time. This trust would lead to something more.

After about 5 minuets, he opened his eyes and gave her a slightly unsteady smile, proud of himself for winning the battle that raged inside of him. Ty's hand slid on top of Amys again and pulled her hand up to rest on his abdomen. A smile on his face that she knew to be one of accomplishment.

"you ok," she asked,

"no, "he smiled, taking a shaky breath "but with your help, I'm working on it, "

* * *

It was 1 pm when Amy walked with Ty into the study in Brad's private wing of the house, The executor of the will, Mr. Eric Drumen, from Drumen and associates sat quietly on the antique studded leather sofa, his briefcase open on the old oak coffee table before him.

Ty held Amy's hand, they had returned from their ride an hour before lunch and Jack had joined them on the deck attacked to Ty's bedroom to share their food and prepare for what was to come. Ty was calm but reserved. He stayed close to Amy, with Jack flanking his other side as they entered the room.

It was a beautiful room, set with walls of ornate bookshelves holding a variety of books, bound in reds, blacks, and golds. There was a large mahogany desk, with matching accessories, and an old décor lamp, giving it an old farmhouse yet polished look, Eric sat on the main couch, which sat opposite two large backed leather chairs. The room had a fireplace set into the far wall, with an old-world globe, sound system and window seat, lined with opulent cushions and throws. With a TV on the wall, and pictures of stud quarters horses, and certificates of achievement framed and mounted in easily seen locations. The room was opulent, yet old world, displaying money and wealth but also the essence of who Brad Borden was and what he held dear.

Ty looked at the immaculate rug, remembering playing on that exact floor with his cars and plastic animals. Brad's private office sitting just behind a rather ornate locked wooden door.

"Ty, "Eric asked, recognizing the resemblance and offering him his hand. "Ty Borden, "

"Yes, "Ty said softly, accepting the gesture and shaking his hand.

"Please, take a seat, "Eric said, pointing to one of the chairs opposite him, "as soon as the other attendees arrive we will get started,"

Ty nodded, looking anxious, taking a seat, Amy perching herself on the arm of the chair, her hand still firmly intertwined with his. Jack coming around behind the chair and standing with his hands on its back.

The door opened again and Thomas came in, giving Ty a soft smile as he went to engage, but then deciding to leave it at a nod when he saw Tys face stiffen when Lilly, followed by Wade came through the door behind him. Amy squeezed his hand, her eyes telling him to stay calm. Seeing Ty's eyes divert away from them as they took their rest on the window seat. Lilly was wrapped in a silk head scarf her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses She looked pale and reserved and seemed to follow Wade's lead. His hand holding her tightly as those evil eyes tried to gain a glimpse of Ty's attention.

Jack rested his large hand on Tys shoulder, giving him a grounding, his eyes watching Wade, a silent warning keeping the antagonist at bay.

"ok, well, we just need, "Eric said, looking up and getting to his feet as a tall leggy blonde in stiletto heels finally came through the door, escorted by a staff member. "Rochelle "

The beautiful young woman nodded and gave Jack a smile, the cowboy's cheeks flushing slightly as she sat on the chair opposite Ty.

"Ok, Louis is currently away and unable to attend this reading, So I will inform him of any details pertaining to him once we are done."

The room was quiet but tense. All the key stakeholders holding their positions as the executor opened the file before him.

"I am Eric Drumen, of Drumen and Associates, I am here to read the last will and testament of Brad James Borden. " he looked around the room. Smiling at the audience around him.

"all of you are here at the request of Brad himself, he has set out some requirements for his estate and holdings which I will explain as we proceed, Firstly I am going to read the individual item bequests."

Eric flicked through some papers and pulled out a yellow envelope, "Rochelle Ludive, this is for you, Brad has asked me to tell you that he hopes this is sufficient to make up for all the hours of work and loyalty you showed him while in his employ. "

Wade gave a chuff and shook his head, Lilly's face looking away as the executor passed the woman the envelope.

Rochelle sobbed and wiped her perfect nose, taking the offering and looking at the others, her gaze finally stopping on Ty as he looked up briefly to watch the proceedings.

"I loved working for your father, and I really hope, that you get through this," Her teary eyes bated at Ty as he gave her a tiny smile. Not sure really what he should say to a woman he knew was his father's latest plaything.

"you can go now Rochelle, "Eric smiled, "the rest of this reading is not pertaining to you "

She nodded, stood up and left the room, Wades eyes watching those perfect hips sway and rock under her tight pencil skirt.

The reading went on, with the staff such as Louis, Thomas and other key personnel of the many ranches and properties being awarded monetary sums for their loyalty and dedication to Brad and the Lucky Quarters name. Ty sat quietly, listening to how his father gave his key personnel the credit and recognition they deserved. Impressed by his father's attempt to be more human.

"Ok, now down to the immediate family, "Eric said softly, "Brad has asked that the following video is played at this moment, he came to me a few months ago and made some changes to his will. This video being one of them, so if you could all watch the screen, brad will take the proceeding s from here"

Wade snapped around to look at Thomas who also looked a little confused, Lilly shifted her angel, so she could see the screen and TY looked up at Jack, who squeezed his shoulder showing him he wasn't alone.

Eric hit the remote and the screen came to life,

Ty inhaled shakily as his father came into view, he was sitting in that very room, on that large green chair behind his desk. His face was calm, he looked well and he seemed oddly content.

"Ok, I'm not one for this kind of thing, and I know you all are sitting there with questions and confused expressions. But if you're seeing this, then, I take it, things went wrong and I'm no longer around. "

TY rubbed his jaw, Amy feeling the tremble in his hand as the sight of his father affected him. He had filmed this before he left for Australia, Ty noted the time stamp on the video, this had to be no more than a few days before Ty arrived at Heartland.

"Lilly, my one, and only movie star " Brad said, Ty, seeing his mother press a handkerchief to her face, holding back the tears. "we came a long way together didn't we Lil, I know I was not that easy to love, I know I kept you at arm's length most of the time. But know in this, I did love you, I loved our family and I loved our son, "

Ty turned his head away, his hand now shielding his face, Amy hearing him suck in a shaky breath as he bit his lip, fighting the tears.

"So, I leave you the Investments we started in that production company in California, and the New Port properties, both the one in the heights and the beach condo. This includes the cars and the watercraft attached to these properties. "

Wades smile grew, the dollar signs flickering through his mind. So far, a healthy win fall, he knew what was Lilly's was ultimately his too.

"In regards to my personal funds, my accounts, and bonds. I leave you 10% of the total wealth as it stands. This will be transferred to you via EFT and Is my way of saying thank you to you for putting up with me for all these years, "

"10%! "Wade hissed, looking at Lilly "your worth 10%! is he serious."

Jack glared at Wade, silencing him. All eyes then returning to the video as Eric paused it.

"Lilly, this is for you, this has been sealed and was given to me by Brad for you to read after the video was played, " he passed her a yellow envelope, Lily reaching forward shakily and taking it. Her body showing the grief that now had finally hit her. She pushed the letter into her purse, Wade glaring at her and rubbing his face in exasperation.

"shall we continue?" Eric said, looking back at Ty and Thomas and then hitting play.

"Wade, " Brad said, making the annoyed man suddenly look at the screen, Ty also looked shocked by the mention of his name by his deceased father.

"We've been work colleagues, friends, business associates, and just about family for years now."Brad paused, rubbing his face and looking strained, "and for your service in setting up the early years of Lucky Montana and your guidance in those early deals, I do thank you. Originally, before all this, I had decided to leave you Lucky, since you were there when we turned it into the success it is now. But.." Brad stopped, his eyes turning a little cool as he looked down the lens, "now, with everything that has transpired, I leave you now, to follow your true calling of bedding my wife and cheating her out of her fortune, I hereby server your contract of employment to any Lucky holding and property, paying you out in full to the amount of $30,000 being severance, and accrued benefits an subsequent bonuses, "

Wade stood up, his face fuming" are you serious! 30 grand! That's it! You fucking bastard!"

Eric stopped the video again, handing Wade an envelope, looking a little worried at the outburst.

Tys mouth open in shock, his eyes looking to Amy who raised her eyebrows aswell, they watched Wade look at Lilly, his anger overflowing him.

Eric hit play again.

"Take this with my best wishes Wade, knowing that no man ever tosses a coin against me and wins. I do hope you and my beautiful Lilly will be happy. she's a challenge, but I'm sure you're up for it"

"for fucks sakes, he can't do that!" Wade yelled, "he owes me, I built this god dam place up from a failing little dirt ranch, !"

"I think he just did," Jack said softly, his tone low making Wade spin around on the old cowboy, his eyes alive with fire. "settle, just sit yourself back down, and let the man finish" Jack said.

Wade sucked in an angry breath, thumping back down next to Lilly and regrouping himself. There was still another card in play here, and he had to see this through to the end.

Eric pressed play again.

Brad paused and rubbed his face, his emotions catching him for the first time in the recording. He took a few seconds to calm himself and pulled his business face back together before continuing,

"To My son, Ty, this is the part, I have been dreading, "he stopped and took a breath, Tys eyes now on the screen, Amy's hand feeling his tighten around hers.

"we've come a long way kid, and I know, I've made mistakes, I've worked too much, I've let you down, But I need you to know, that I did it to prepare you, to make your ready for this day. "

Amy saw Ty's eyes mist slightly, as he listened to his father speak,

"you son, are my only valued legacy. You, Ty, are the next step for all of this, everything hinges on you and where you go from here. I never meant to do this to you so young, this wasn't the plan. I wanted to give you more time to experience the world, travel, meet a girl, fall in love, be a man, I wanted all that for you before you had to take up this mantle. But events in the last few weeks have shown me that nothing is set in stone. "

Wade's eyes moved to Thomas as both men watched on with bated apprehension.

"so, please, listen to me son, take this warning and never lose sight of who you are. The wolves are everywhere, and I hate that with my passing I have now made them target you. But You are a Borden, You are my son and you are and always will be the one thing Im truly proud of creating. "He stopped again and took a moment to sniff away the tears that flickered in his cool business eyes. "therefore I, Brad Borden, being of sound mind hereby bequeath the remainder of my personal accounts and holdings to my son Tyler James Borden to be transferred into his name from the date of his 19th birthday, "

"what!" Wade growled, "19th, its supposed to be 21!"

"I also include in this bequest that all holdings and real estate attached to the Lucky Quarters Holdings company and its subsidiaries. Including Lucky Quarters Montana, Lucky Quarters Alberta, and Lucky Quarters Australia be held in operational status, administered by Louis Redfield in Montana, Thomas Mackay in Alberta and Kyia Ling Moyoto in Australia for subsequent change in administrator high management upon my sons 19th Birthday. Where he will then take over as owner and chief executive officer of all business and personal properties and holdings.

This includes all estate holdings in the United States and abroad. "

Brad stopped, his eyes reading from a page in front of him on the desk, he looked back at the camera and gave a soft smile. "In regards to the trust that Lilly and I set up for you, these funds will be in accordance with the previously mentioned stipulations and dates. All financial holdings both personal and business will become the property of Tyler James Borden once he reaches the age of 19."

"Geeze" Jack breathed, seeing Ty fall back in his chair, shocked by the information that had come forward from the video.

"These funds will be held in trust, excluding his allotted personal expense account, being managed by a three-part signatory. These people being Lilly Borden and Jackson Bartlett and Lisa Stillman. This signatory will hold hence with overall trust fund monies until Tyler becomes of age. "

Amy looked at Jack her eyes wide with surprise, Brad had basically given Jack and Lisa power over Ty's family money. Lilly would be outvoted easily, making Wades influence over her null and void.

"you did this with him didn't you!" Wade snarled, at Lilly who looked away." this is what he changed with you!"

Ty looked shakily up at the screen seeing his father's image look back out at him. "I know this all sounds complicated, but Eric will walk you through all of it ok. Just know that until your 19, you are looked after. The business will run as per normal. With you taking control once you're ready. I know you can do this TY, you are strong, and you are the rightful heir to the Borden Empire. Im so proud of you son and I love you"

The video stopped Ty's eyes on the fuzzy screen, a tear running down his cheek at his father's last words to him. Brad had never told Ty in his entire life that he loved him or was proud of him.

Amy touched Ty's shoulder feeling him shrink slightly into the chair, Jack keeping hold of his shoulders as he felt Ty shudder and wipe his face.

"Ok, well, that concludes the reading , I will inform the other parties this involves of their roles and responsibilities, TY, if you have any questions, please just call me and I will be here to help you through this, I also have this for you ok, this is from your father, he asked that you open this in your own time."

Eric passed a large envelope to TY and gave him a reassuring smile. Eric's eyes then went to Jack as he stood up and offered his hand. "Mr. Bartlett, I will also be sending you some documentation for you and your wife to read and then get back to me, please let me know if I can help in any way"

Jack nodded, coming around to the front of the chair and shaking the man's hand, seeing TY still sitting stunned in his seat, holding the envelope.

Thomas rubbed his face, realizing he was now the main authoritative over Lucky Alberta, Brad not realizing his deceit and betrayal.

Wade stood up and grabbed Lilly roughly by the arm, pulling her to her feet beside him. His eyes narrowing in on Ty and how the events had played out.

"don't, "Jack warned as he saw him come forward "Im warning you, it will be the last thing you ever do"

TY slowly got to his feet, Jacks shoulder between him and the man who hated him.

"it's not over kid, trust me, this is just the beginning, "Wade hissed. "daddy cant protect you forever,"

And with that he dragged Lilly out of the room, anger in every footfall that he placed, Lilly's head looking back to her son, giving him a soft smile as she was ushered away.

Thomas walked to the door, unsure now what to do, but knowing he had a phone call to make, someone needed to be informed of the change of play. This was not exactly how they had foreseen this turning out, Brad had obviously become aware of some of the plans to overthrow him. And put contingencies in place to protect his empire and his son.

"Are you ok Ty?" Eric asked, looking concerned by the confrontation, "do you have any questions?"

Ty rubbed his face. Still, in a state of shock, he had thought his father would leave him something, but not the entire business and family fortune. It was overwhelming that come his 19th birthday, he would be one of the wealthiest men in the North Americas.

"I have a question," Jack asked, rubbing his mustache, Drawing Eric's eyes to him. "not that Im tempting fate or anything, but what happens to all this wealth and land ownership if Ty isn't around to claim it?"

Amy looked at Jack in confusion, not understanding why he would consider such a thing.

"well, if Ty wasn't around, as you say, then the trust would be split into Brad and Lilly's personal funds again and Lucky Holdings would either be sold, and funds distributed between stakeholders and administration holders or handed to the next viable family member, say a relative or Tys progeny or wife. "

TY chuckled, looking at Amy suddenly. Raising an eyebrow.

"He's not even 19 yet, I don't think he's planning on getting hitched or having a family anytime soon" Jack scoffed, looking concerned.

"yes well, then it would most likely fall to another family member, blood relative, "Eric replied,

"Lilly?" Jack asked, now really concerned, knowing Wade's involvement with her,

"normally yes, but Brad and Lily are divorced, so …he had me put conditions in the company policy to prevent Lilly from taking control."

"Hang, on" Ty cut in suddenly, "they aren't divorced, they are separated, "

"no TY, they are divorced, they dissolved their marriage at the beginning of last year, when Lilly moved to New Port," Eric corrected,

Ty rubbed his face, turning away, "of course they did, "he whispered to himself, not surprised there was something else they had kept from him. "why am I not surprised"

"this is a worry, "Jack said softly, looking at Eric who was packing up his papers and briefcase,

"its all explained in the paperwork I gave you Ty, if you need any help just ring the number on the card and I'll help as best I can, I really have to go, I have another appointment in Great Falls" With that Eric shook Jacks' hand, smiled at Amy and looked over at TY who still had his back to him.

Once Eric shut the door Jack turned and looked at Ty who was walking slowly around the room. His face filled with concern.

"when's your birthday," Jack asked

"a month an a bit, " Ty replied, looking confused, "I suppose it gives me a little time to get used to the idea of becoming a multimillionaire."

"what's wrong grandpa," Amy asked seeing his eyes and knowing that look.

"well, if I've read this right, Brads attempt to protect you and his money has basically put a huge target on your back. "he stopped, rubbing his face, trying to piece it all together,

Ty came over to him, taking Amy's hand, both of them not following,

"well, unless you two change your relationship status in the next 6 weeks, and that Im not condoning at all, "Jack said, his eyebrow raised, "That company and all its money is up for grabs if you don't make it to your birthday celebration, "

"you can't be serious, "Ty replied, "it's under administration, it runs as normal until I…"

"Until you take over at 19, but if you're not able to take over, then, you heard him, it would be sold off and the funds and assets divided up amongst the stakeholders. Them being, Thomas, Louis and that Kyia lady, that is if they can't find another Borden to take your place, does Brad have any family?"

Ty rubbed his face, looking worried now too, "um I don't know, really, grandad passed a few years back, he had a sister, but I never met her, she died when they were teens, I don't know about other family, dad never talked about it"

"Well kid, "Jack said, "you have just become one of the most sought-after individuals in the Montana area. Lets hope, Thomas and the others don't want to cash in their shares before you get to take control"

"Jack, come on, Louis and Kyia are not like that, Kyia loved my dad, she wouldn't do that to me, and Thomas, well he talks a tough game, but I can't see him sending a hitman after me." Ty laughed, feeling a little foolish for even considering it.

Jack nodded and still had a look of concern in his eyes as they walked back towards their suites.

* * *

The afternoon sun started to creep in through the windows.

Amy walked closely to Ty, his hand still holding the envelope Eric had given him, his eyes meeting hers as he gave her a gentle smile.

They made it to his door, where Jack nodded and kept going, stopping briefly to turn to look at the two of them, his eyes a little worried," keep out of the way ok, Wade is still very much in play, and until I see that scrawny man's arse in a car heading down the drive, the threat is still very much there." He paused seeing Amy and TY nod at his concern, "when are we heading for home? I need to call Lou to let her know"

"Um, I'll have to ask Thomas but It was planned for Sunday, I can see if they can prep the jet for tomorrow avo if you want," TY said,

"Sunday is fine, just stay safe ok, Im going to call Lou"

Jack let them as Ty pushed open his bedroom door and walked inside, stopping at the dresser and putting the envelope down carefully.

"you going to open it" Amy Asked, coming to his side, seeing his eyes locked on it,

"not now, "he said in a whisper, "maybe later, "

Amy kissed his cheek, seeing he wasn't ready, his father's words from the video were still swimming in his mind, having to deal with another more personal exchange was just too much for him at that moment.

"you want to do something, get some food, watch a movie, go for a…."Amy lost her sentence as Ty turned and placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her into a kiss. This kiss full of emotion and without hesitation. He held her there, Amy going limp in his grasp completely taken by surprise by his attention.

Ty pulled away slightly, he breath on her chin as he pressed his forehead to hers, his thumbs caressing her soft pink cheeks. His chest rising and falling as he let the contact fill him.

"wow," Amy breathed, sucking in a quick breath, seeing the glimmer of a smile on the corner of his lips as he pressed them to hers again, this time with all the love and emotion he could bring to the table.

The kiss held for moments, but it felt like an eternity to the two young lovers, Ty finally pulling back when the need for oxygen made him disengage.

"I love you," he whispered, "I have no idea where this is all going to end up, but just know, I love you more than anything in this world."

Amy smiled up at Ty, touching his nose with the tip of her finger, "I love you to "

to be continued


	35. The Prodigal Son Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"So how far away are you?"

"Just heading into Fort Mac, "

"so, you stopping for the night or?"

"yeah I was planning to unless you want me to come straight through"

"no no, tomorrow will be fine, call me when you reach Sunburst ok"

"no worries, you sure you're not overreacting?" The voice said, pulling his truck up at the gas station near Fort Macleod's boundaries.

"I hope I am, But I'm not willing to take that chance right now, rest up and I'll see you tomorrow"

Jack hung up his phone as Amy came through the door. It was mid-Saturday morning and Amy had spent the morning with Ty out on the ranch as he showed her around the property and its holdings, it was a well-planned out establishment with the highest tech on-site vet clinic and breeding facility. Ty was learning most of the place himself too as he hadn't really had much to do with the ranch apart from the horses he rode and competed on. So, this little tour was just as much a benefit for the new soon to be owner as it was Amy.

Amy had come back upstairs to find Jack after Ty had received a call from Eric asking him questions about some paperwork he needed to sign and had decided to take the call in his room.

"who was that on the phone Grandpa?" Amy asked seeing Jack look a little perturbed by her sudden appearance.

"oh no one, Just Lou checking when we will be home" He lied, he hated keeping things from her but Jack didn't want to alarm Amy with his concerns.

"Well, Ty said Thomas has the jet prepped for us for Sunday afternoon, so we should be safe and sound back at Heartland by suppertime." She smiled.

"not a moment too soon either" Jack agreed.

"Grandpa," Amy asked, coming over to him and seeing the look in his old eyes." your worried aren't you, you're worried that Ty's in danger. "

"I don't know Amy, "Jack said honestly "something just doesn't feel right, I know Brad set this all up to protect Ty, But I can't help but feel that all its done is made him a target."

"you don't think Wade would try to do something to Ty, do you? I mean, seriously hurt him or...He doesn't stand to gain anything if Tys not around. He got fired remember and Lilly can't touch any of the company holdings either, Brad made sure of that,"

"And Thomas? "Jack asked, "and Louis? How do we know neither of them are not involved in all this," Jack challenged, "I know Thomas has been nothing but nice so far, But how much do we really know about him? You heard him in those emails, arguing to Brad about Ty's rights and suitability to be involved in the business. I just get the feeling he knows more about this than he's letting on, "

"I know, But Ty trusts him, well sort of trusts him, and he knows him better than we do, "Amy countered, "so maybe we should trust in Ty and go with his decisions"

"yes, maybe, "Jack agreed, "But my guts never let me down Amy, and Im telling you now, something is just not right, I can feel it"

* * *

"so, he changed the handover age, "the tall thin well-dressed man said, turning to look at Wade and Thomas as they stood before him in his hotel room.

"yes, instead of making the age of handover 21 as originally stated in the will document, it seems Brad rewrote the will sometime before he headed to Australia, it now stands at 19," Thomas explained.

"so in 6 weeks, everything becomes his, the company, the real estate, the personal fortune the trust, its all his," the man asked, seeking confirmation. His dark eyes gleaming, "is that what you're saying?"

"Yes sir, When Ty turns 19 on the 24th of July The Borden Empire and all that is attached to it becomes his," Thomas confirmed.

The slender man rubbed his chin contemplating the turn of events. "so, we have 6 weeks to either change how this young man thinks or put a plan of action in place that takes him out of the running"

"He won't be swayed Boss, trust me I've tried everything, "Wade cut in. "as long as he has that little girl by his side and that cowboy playing defense he's untouchable"

"nothing is set in stone Wade, after your little trouncing by Brad in the video I would think you would be aware of that now" His eyes gleamed brightly as he saw Wade look away.

"we still have Thomas in play, they don't seem to suspect him of anything as of yet, so I think we may still be able to pull this off. "he stopped turning back to look at them " Kyia Ling Moyoto has control of the Australian operation, is this true?"

"yes sir, her connection to Brad is still yet unknown, should I investigate further, "Thomas asked,

"NO, "the man snapped back quickly. "she is no interest to us, keep our focus on Ty and the job at hand, when are you flying back to Alberta?"

"tomorrow afternoon sir, I have the jet ready to go," Thomas said,

"Wade, stay with Lilly, try to keep her interactions with Ty to a minimum. I don't need her influencing him once I play the next card. Thomas, stay close to him, you will be at Lucky Alberta, so involve him in as much as you can without giving too much away ok. "

"yes boss, "Thomas smiled,

"Boss, it too risky, having him around is going to put us all in danger!" Wade pushed. "he needs to be removed from the picture, it's the only way"

The tall man looked out of his window contemplating Wade's words, trying to see which the easiest angle would be to play.

"Im a bit worried too sir, I have to admit, Tys not as easily swayed now. I don't know if we have the time to do what we originally planned, we are talking six weeks, Do you honestly think you can persuade him to sign it all away in that time?"

"you may be right gentlemen, "the voice replied, it was quiet and laced with contemplation. "showing my hand now, may just set us back and I agree that 6 weeks isn't long enough. Even with the element of surprise. "he pressed his eyes and exhaled loudly, his perfect teeth not giving much away. "maybe I should just cut my losses and take the easier route. "

Wade's eyes lit up, "yes boss, it's the safest bet, trust me, if you and Thomas want to still try the teddy bear approach, do it with him off the field, that way, if it doesn't work, and I know it won't, we still win come the 24th, when he's not there to claim the prize. "he stopped seeing the dark eyes watching him."it's the safest call Boss, and it was, your plan all along. You took Brad out after he wouldn't play the game. Tys just an unforeseen obstacle that needs to be removed so this turns out the way we want it too"

"He's more than an obstacle Wade, you know that" Thomas cut in, seeing the cool look in the eyes of the other as he considered Wade's proposal.

"Wades right, "the voice of control finally said making Thomas's face drop in concern. "get it done, take him off the board, "

"and the girl, "Wade asked, "the cowboy, ?"

"NO, just the boy, "the boss cut back, "they are still in play, we may need them"

"Sir, I seriously think this is a mistake" Thomas cut in, seeing how big the grin on Wade's lips was, now he had his way,

"The airport is your best bet, take him then, "

"But sir,!"

The boss stepped forward, his eyes now only on Wade "I don't want him harmed, I just want him contained and out of play, you I make myself clear, "

"He won't go easily," Wade said, hoping Ty did put up a fight,

"use enough force to get it done, but he is not to be harmed, "his eyes were glassy as he stated his conditions, "not yet anyway"

Wade nodded, "snatch and grab, I get it, "

"Thomas, you look like you need to sit down, is there something you need to share? "asked the dark-haired man. Seeing that he was not looking comfortable at all with this chain of events.

Thomas flicked his eyes to Wade, who glared at him in warning

"no sir, I just think we are being reactive that's all, Brad caught us a little by surprise by changing his will, but I honestly don't think that we need to take such drastic actions. TY is young, and he trusts me, I know I can get him to see things your way if we stick to the original plan and you make yourself known to him like you originally intended. this could still possibly work, without any other casualties. He's a good kid sir, He will bend, especially if we use the girl as leverage…."

"The girl is still a viable solution. But I do not think we can take our time now. "he turned back to Wade, seeing Thomas again look pained that his words fell onto death ears. "set it up Wade, and call me when its done"

"Yes Boss, "Wade smiled and headed out the door, throwing Thomas one last glare for challenging him as he disappeared.

"He will hurt him, Sir, you asked me to keep him in check, and Im letting you know he's got a score to settle with the boy"

"I know of the animosity between them, I have got eyes and ears, but I have run out of time Thomas, we need to move forward now"

"yes sir, "Thomas said flatly, knowing that he couldn't win.

"keep an eye on Wade, make sure he abides by my instructions," the boss said finally, giving Thomas a quick nod and looking towards the door, dismissing him and closing the conversation.

* * *

"Hey there you are, " Ty Said as he came through the heavy wooden door that separated the family suite from the rest of the house. He gave her a smile as he came over to her and Jack as they sat in the lounge area. Amy looking up at the sound of his voice and welcoming him in with a grin.

"How did your call go?" she asked, seeing Jack also smile in Ty's direction.

"um good, it still hasn't really sunk in, I think, "Ty replied, kissing her on the top of the head and taking a seat next to her, "Eric was just explaining the finer points of it to me again, how it will all work. what to expect once it all changes over " A sudden hint of sadness entered Ty's expression, which he quickly hid behind a smile, hoping neither of them noticed it.

"so how does it feel to know that come your next birthday you're going to own one of the largest equine empires in North America."

"Scary, "Ty smiled, "I have no idea what to do Jack, dad didn't involve me much on the business side of things. So, I will admit, Im a bit worried Im going to screw it up," he smiled but Amy could see the truth behind his animated response. He was hiding something that was troubling him. She could see it in his eyes.

"It's a big responsibility, for anyone, but Im sure if you surround yourself with the right people, you'll be ok, " Jack returned,

"that's just it Jack, "Ty said, looking worried, "I have no idea who those people are, Mom, kept me away from anything to do with dads affairs when I was with her and well, when I was here, Dad made sure I got to ride and work with the horses, but that's all, Im sort of going into this a little blind. "

"don't sell yourself short Ty, you know more than you think, "Amy smiled, "you filled me in on how this place works before, you seemed pretty knowledgeable on the day - to - day."

He gave her an appreciative smile, knowing she was trying to bolster his confidence. "I suppose. But its more the money and the financial stuff that I have no clue with, "he stopped and looked at his hands letting out a slight laugh as he looked unsure, "maybe I'll just save myself the heartache and stress and donate it all to a horse charity or something, "

Amy chuckled, "I think you could buy several charities with that amount of money Ty,"

He looked up at her through his hair, still looking unsure. It was overwhelming, she could see that he came from wealth, he was born to it, but this was different. Come the 24th July, Ty's personal and professional net worth would skyrocket, making him one of, if not the most eligible single male in North America and Canada.

The news of the reading wouldn't take long to get out to the world media, Amy knew that, and Ty's inheritance would also become public knowledge before too long. Amy had to admit it was daunting, Every well to do landowner, property owner, and businessman would want to befriend him, get on his good side and build relationships with him. So when he did finally take the reins of the Lucky Empire, they could use those relationships and ties to further their own business and personal agendas.

This was going to be a proverbial minefield for Ty, and she knew he was already daunted by the prospect of it.

"So did This Eric have anything else to say?" Jack asked.

"not much, he explained how it will work come the 24th, I have to sign some documents and stuff and then its, well all official. that's when everything changes I suppose"TY said softly,

"And if you don't?" Jack asked, "what happens then?"

Ty looked confused, giving Jack an uncertain smile "Erm, I suppose if I didn't sign, they would sell the company off and the stocks, and then split the money amongst the shareholders,"

"the shareholders, You mean Thomas, and Kyia, and Louis, ?" Jack pushed

"Yeah, but there's also the other members of the executive board that helped dad run the company. I never met all of them. But they all held like a percentage of the stock in Lucky Holdings. It was how Dad kept people loyal to him, Eric said that they were only minimal shares, never enough to overthrow him but enough to keep the board active and on task," Ty stopped thinking back through his past, "I remember them coming here for weekends every now and then, there's about 8 all up I think. Mostly businessmen that dad asked to invest in the early years, to get this place running "

"you can see why this worries me right?" Jack said suddenly,

"Jack, please, I know you're worried, but do you really think that a group of businesses men that my father trusted enough to invest with and give shares to his company to would then try to take me out so they can recoup that investment. Im sure Lucky is worth more to them in the long run if it remains operational." TY explained.

"possibly, but I think you're not taking this as seriously as you should "Jack rebutted, making Ty look down at his hands, his smile gone. Jack's tone more authoritative now.

"I'm sorry Ty, but look at it from my point of view, if anything happens to you in the next six weeks, that company is up for grabs. Your money, your father's money and everything he worked for will either go to another family member or be broken up and sold off to a group of men and women you hardly know. You cant tell me that's not cause for concern"

"Im the only one left Jack, there's no one else, apart from…" he stopped, his eyes now looking at Jack, "mom. "

"but didn't Eric say that Brad had put contingencies in place to stop her from claiming the company and Brads money, " Amy asked.

"yes, "Jack nodded, "but wills can be contested you know, and since your dad's death was sudden, and although deemed an accident, she could challenge his request, and well, with the right advisory help, she could just win, "Jack raised his eyebrows, hoping his point was made,

"you're talking about Wade aren't you" Ty said softly , his expression now somber again. "you're worried he will convince her to challenge dads will"

"or take it upon himself to make it so she doesn't need to challenge it, that she can simply claim it," Jack replied.

"you don't think he would," Amy said softly, looking worried now too,

"that's just it Amy, I don't know, he's proven he capable of just about anything, "

"Jacks right, "Ty said finally, looking up at both of them, his green eyes now serious, "Wade hates me, he wouldn't think twice if he thought it would benefit him, He….he's put me in the hospital before, without a second thought, "

"so you see why I need you two to be on your guard ok until we get home, we stay together, do you hear me" Jack saw them both nod, finally satisfied he had got through to both of them.

"I get it, Jack, "Ty said softly, "don't worry, I get it."

* * *

The rest of the day saw Jack go for a walk with one of the lead hands he had met in the kitchen. They had struck up a conversation about breeding stock and thus their shared interest in the topic deemed a tour of the breeding facility, so he could show Jack the level of quality they were talking about.

Amy stayed close to Ty, he seemed a little rattled by Jacks warning, and their afternoon saw them play a game of pool in the games room and then watch a rather old and dated sci-fi thriller that Ty had loved as a child.

"you looking forward to going home?" Ty asked softly as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde air as it lay across his chest, they were curled up together on the large leather sofa in his games room. Ty spooning Amy from behind, her head resting softly on his chest. His arm around her waist and cuddled in under her ribs.

"Yeah, I am, But I will miss this, "she said back. Looking up at him as he smiled down at her, "you know, privacy, our own space without constant interruptions.

"we have the loft" he grinned, his finger touching her nose,

"yeah, but how often do we get an entire suite to ourselves " she chuckled, "I still can't picture you as a little kid living here, "

"well, you get used to it Amy, "he replied, "I didn't have that bed when I was little, and this,…" he pointed around at the room they currently reclined in, "well it sort of grew and developed as I did. "

"I get that, but, I don't know, Its ….. it feels like a hotel, not a home, you know" She explained.

"I do, But You have to understand Amy, I was moved around a lot as a kid, I was here, and then in Hollywood with mom, where I stayed at her condo, then there were hotels and trailers when she was on location. I never really had a room that was mine to mold and create like you did, "he gave her a smile, "I envy you for that, your room at Heartland is all about you, from the pictures to the ribbons to the bedspread, it's you. "

"well, you can turn the loft into your room if you like, make it feel like you, "she said with a smile, "maybe a few motorbike pictures, or some cars. Or some ribbons or trophies?"

He grinned at her, seeing what she was doing, "I like it just the way it is, "he replied, "It feels like home to me, and Im going to miss it when I have to go,"

Amy went silent, feeling his hand on her waist as he moved his fingers gently, caressing her with his touch. His lips touching the top of her head. Her mind was turning at his sudden slip of the tongue.

"when you go?" she whispered. Her heart holding a beat for his answer.

"Amy, Um...Eric talked to me about something else today too, I didn't mention it because I wanted to talk to you about it first before I made it public knowledge, "

Ty moved behind her, pulling himself up into a sitting position, so Amy could turn to look at him, her eyes filled with apprehension.

"Lucky Holdings is run from the main company offices in Portland, and dads office is here. So, when I take over…." he stopped, his voice softening slightly knowing she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.

"you're moving back here," she said in a sad whisper.

"I… don't want to Amy, but, what else am I supposed to do, "he pulled himself up a little further his hand touching her face, "please say you understand, I don't have much of a choice really, Eric walked me through it and he can't see any other way."

"I don't understand, "she said sadly,

"Amy, you know I love you and Heartland is my home, but I cant run all this from there, It just won't work"

"It's your company Ty, it's your life, why can't you run it from where ever you want to be, where you're happy,?. " she challenged, the thought of losing him making her feel sick inside.

Ty smiled at her and pulled her close, not wanting to let her go, "I suppose, once I figure it all out, and get my head around it, I ….I could do that, " he replied, with a smile" but I'd have to start off back here, just till I find my feet. Learn what the hell Im doing "

"how long?" Amy asked, her eyes big and blue, making his heart melt.

"Um I dunno, a few months maybe, "he replied, leaning in and kissing her forehead "look, lets not think about it for now ok, we have six weeks before any of this comes into play, " Ty hugged her tightly, knowing the news of him possibly leaving Heartland had upset her. "I love you ok, nothing no matter where I am or what Im doing is going to change that."

Amy hugged him back, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She hadn't thought about how all this new status and wealth was going to affect their relationship. Of course, he was going to have new responsibilities and demands put on him once he took over the company. He no longer would be the free-spirited bad boy that did what he liked when he liked. He would have rules and regulations. Meetings and decisions to make. His life would no longer just be about her and them. This terrified Amy. For she knew, that these changes could possibly pull him away from her, into a world she wasn't from. Into a world that she knew had consumed and ultimately killed his father.

"Hey, come on, please, don't look so sad ok" he smiled at her, touching her chin, "Im sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, "

"No, Im being selfish, "Amy replied, "I just don't want to lose you, "

"Hey, Hey, shhh, "he said grabbing her and holding her as close as he could, "you won't ok, you'll never lose me, "

"I bet, that when you're this huge business tycoon with millions of dollars at your disposal, you will forget about some little country girl from Hudson, ?" Amys' eyes were sad and her pout broke his heart.

"you're far from some little country girl from Hudson Amy, and no I will never forget you, "he replied, "I can't forget a part of myself can I, and you Amy Fleming from Hudson are and always will be a part of me"

"even if you move away and leave me to live in another state, another country." She pushed,

"Even if I move to another country, I'll never leave you, I love you, "he confirmed "where I go, you go, because you are in here" he took her hand and placed it on his heart, "always ok, "

Amy leaned forward and kissed him. Forgetting she was supposed to allow him to make the first move when it came to being close, but he responded to her lips with a gentle kiss of assurance back. His strong arms holding her to him and making her see that she was and always would be the most important thing in the world to him.

He broke the connection smiling at her and kissing her forehead, his hands holding her close. The end credits of the movie started to roll as his eyes moved to the screen.

"stay here for a sec ok, I'll be right back," he said as he pulled himself free of her and climbed over the back of the couch. He disappeared into the bedroom and she heard him rummaging around in his bedside drawers, looking for something that alluded him.

After a few minutes, he returned, jumping over the back of the couch and smiling at her warmly,

"I got this when I was in Hollywood a few years back, and well, I used to wear it for luck when I competed. "he held out a silver snake chain with a small platinum tag on it, around the size of a postage stamp. On the surface, a debossed image of a horseshoe was pressed into the metal. "I want you to have it, so no matter where you are or where I am, you will know I'm always right there with you,"

Amy held out her hand, letting him place the trinket in her palm. His smile one of hopeful acceptance.

"I know it's not that girly, but," he stopped, waiting for a reaction.

"its perfect, "she said, looking up at him and running her finger over the tag. "I love it,"

Ty let out a sigh of relief, glad is gesture wasn't rebuked, "I'll get you something better I promise, But this will do for now ok"

Amy shook her head, "I don't need anything else TY, I love it, " she said softly spinning around and pulling her hair out of the way so he could put it around her neck.

Ty chuckled and couldn't hide his smile, he fed the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. Amy turned to show him the charm as it hung delicately on her chest,

"I love it, thank you," She said, her hand touching it, "just like I love you"

Ty smiled at her, showing his teeth, elated that she loved his offering, his arms pulling her close and his lips finding hers. The kiss one of warmth and security as he held her close to him. Amy put her hands around his neck and returned the gesture. Loving the feeling of his body against hers. Not wanting to push the moment but hoping he would take her responsiveness and run with it.

Ty turned his head, making the kiss stronger, making the warmth between them ignite. His heart filled with love for her, his mind not venturing into the dark thoughts that normally haunted this type of intimate time. They stayed at bay as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, enjoying the contact, the feelings that were mixing between them. Ty pushed Amys over shirt off her shoulders, as he felt Amy's legs intertwine with his, His lips now moving down her neck and across her bare shoulder. Her tank top having thin straps giving him much more access to that soft tanned skin.

They kissed and played, enjoying the contact, Ty lost in the sensations that Amy was sending through him. His body reacting to hers as any man's would, He wanted her, but those thoughts, those dark, incessant feelings were still just under the surface and although he had tried to ignore them and initially succeeded the heat and the desire he felt for her started to bring them into play yet again.

TY broke the kiss. Breathing heavily as he shut his eyes, giving Amy a quick smile as he pushed himself up a little, trying to give himself some breathing room. Amy watched him, catching her breath too, her chest heaving as her shirt fell over her arms.

"lets just, um slow this down a bit ok" Ty breathed, giving her a shaky flustered smile.

Amy nodded, sitting up, pulling her shirt back and redoing the press-studs that had come undone when Ty had pulled it down her arms.

"Sorry, "he said, feeling awkward for stopping something that he knew both of them wanted. "I just…its ... "

"its ok, "Amy replied, giving him a gentle smile, her heart still racing but starting to slow. "I understand. It going to take time, "

Ty sat up now too, grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the couch and pulling it around him. Embarrassed by the fact that although he had called a halt to their foreplay session, His body had been more than willing to participate. He rubbed his face and looked away from her, trying to regroup himself.

Amy sat on the couch next to him. Seeing how uncomfortable he was, and how she knew he was beating himself up inside for pulling away from her again.

"Um Im just going to go use the bathroom, "she said quickly, as she got to her feet and headed out of the room. Turning to look at him as she went, seeing him exhale loudly and rub his face with his hands. She disappeared into the en-suite, giving him the space she knew he needed, allowing him time to calm and gather his thoughts. She used the facilities, fixed her hair, washed her hands and then took a few quick breaths before she turned off the light and head back into the bedroom.

Her eyes finding him standing in the games room doorway, leaning against the door jam, his hands in his pockets, his boots kicked off and near the door.

"you didn't need to run off like that," he said softly,

"I had to pee, "Amy smiled, "so yeah I did" not letting him play the blame game.

"I don't deserve you," he said quickly, his eyes watching her, his hair ruffled and around his face. That handsome face that melted Amy's resolve every time she gazed at it.

"enough ok, "Amy warned, coming over to him and reaching up to kiss his cheek, "If you don't deserve me than I don't deserve you, it works both ways ok"

Amy walked back towards the bed, seeing the sun was slowly setting through the glass doors. "it's going to be a beautiful night, " she said, trying to make him take his mind off the problem at hand.

TY stayed in the doorway, his body still leaning against the door jam. His eyes looking at her with a stillness she knew was self-doubt and frustration.

"you know I want you, right, "he finally said, his words a little edgy, trying to prove a point. "I have since you kissed me on that ridge, I... its just when we get all hot and heavy I ...It feels like...um, " Ty shut his eyes trying to put it into words but failing to voice the depth of what he felt.

"Its ok," Amy replied softly, knowing where this was going and trying to head it off. "we have time ok, its only been a few days"

She could see the coolness in his eyes, the moment they shared over the gift he gave her now lost to his insecurities and anger towards himself. He had turned something special, into a failure, and Amy was desperate to keep him away from those destructive thoughts.

She watched him twitch his lip to her comment and walk over to the large doors that looked out over the deck.

"It doesn't matter, honestly, "she said, coming around the bed, watching him rock on his heels his head now down, his hands still deep in his pockets.

"It does to me" he whispered, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips as he shook his head, "you know, he wins again, he told me he would destroy me, take everything from me, and I guess he was right"

"TY no, he's taken nothing ok, we will get past this, its ok," Amy pleaded, seeing the darkness fill his stance.

"it's not ok, Amy, "Ty said quickly, turning around and looking her in the eyes," none of this is ok. you don't understand how I feel, how it feels to …."

"then tell me ! " she pushed back, hoping to get him to open up again, she knew if he just talked about it, maybe then it would help.

"what do you want me to say, " he challenged back, his eyes angry , but that fire, directed at himself. "that its somehow ok that I can't even fu,,,,," he stopped, his rage getting the better of him, he took a few deep breaths and tried again, this time his tone lower, his cursing in check. but his voice still filled with angst and humiliation. "every time, I try to,….., he's in my head. I…..I"

"TY, please, it won't be like that forever, it will happen, when the times right, remember, you told me that yourself, you have nothing to prove, not to me or to yourself, just give yourself some time ok, "

Ty looked at the floor, his feet kicking the carpet gently with his toes. "I just …. I just want .." he stopped, the anger giving way to sadness and feelings of inadequacy as Amy came forward and wrapped her arms around him. Noting he didn't hug her back but accepting it as his way of punishing himself.

"I just want these feelings to go away" he whispered, letting his head fall onto her shoulder "I want to be able to love you," he stopped, his face buried into her neck, "I'm sorry, Im not much of a boyfriend hey"

"Shh, "Amy replied. Her hand running through his hair, "stop this, ok, right now"

She held him there, his hands finally coming out of his pockets and wrapping around her, taking the comfort she was offering. The white line curtains encircling them as the evening breeze came in over the lake, Amy feeling Ty surrender as he held her in his arms as the sun set behind their backs.

* * *

Amy left Ty not long after 9 pm, they had spent the last few hours laying in each other's arms on his bed. Ty finally relaxing and letting some of the frustration over his inability to be intimate with her go. They cuddled and caressed, Amy, taking his lead as he held her close, deciding that in his determination to overcome Wades effect on him he was ultimately making it worse for both of them. He let his hands wander, trying to enjoy the touch of her body. Taking the pressure off of himself. And Amy had to admit, it seemed to be working.

He could hold her, caress her, let his hands and lips wander without fault. As long as he was the one giving the affection, Ty was fine. And although the experience was a little one sided, Amy couldn't complain. He was attentive and didn't miss a cue, he kept it simple, not really venturing past the gentle touch, the brush of a hand, the press of a kiss. Her body responding to him in ways Amy had only ever dreamed of feeling. She felt secretly embarrassed by how easily he made her flustered. Even with such simple play. He made her want more. He made her wish that the world and all its darkness would just disappear and leave them be. So they could find themselves in each other again and take their love where they both wanted it to go.

She kissed him goodbye once Ty indicated to her that maybe they should call it a night, his kiss soft and grateful as she headed out the door.

TY rubbed his face and waited at the door, listening for Amy's door to close. Once she was safely out of earshot, he walked out into the corridor and headed down to the other side of the upper floor, stopping before the large oak door that lead to his father's wing. He turned the knob and let himself inside, Quietly shutting the door behind him.

Ty walked slowly down the corridor, stopping at the door that lead to his father's room. He placed his hand on the wood and went to turn the latch, but found it locked. He tried it again but curled his lip as it refused his request to open. He looked further down the ornate quiet passage and noticed the door to Brads Study, was ajar, a soft light escaping from the darkness within. Ty's curiosity got the better of him as he headed towards it, pushing it open with his outstretched hand and slowly walking inside. The room was silent apart from the clicking of the old wooden clock in the far corner near the window.

His mind went back to the reading, He had sat on that very chair that stood before him now and watched his father on the screen before him. Talking to him from the grave. Telling him that he did notice him, that he did care, that all that tough love was to make him ready for what was to come. Ty still had trouble believing that. Brad had never shown him anything but authority and control. There was never a glimmer of hope given to the boy who only wanted his father to accept him. The thought that this man did actually love and care for him seemed foreign, He had always felt like a disappointment, never quite good enough for the Borden name. And after Jayden died, well, it had only got worse. The absence's got longer, the criticism became more frequent, the expectancy of failure was always present. How could he now believe, that it was all because he cared? All because he needed Ty to be strong.

He slowly walked into the room, not really taking the whole space in. his hand running along his father's desk as he touched his gold pen. TY picked it up, rolling it in his fingers. Seeing his father's initials engraved on the barrel.

"you can take that if you want, "a soft voice said, making Ty instantly jump at the realization he wasn't alone. He trained his eyes through the gloom and noticed a solitary figure sitting on the window seat, the curtain now drawn making them hard to make out from the other side of the room.

"Mom?" Ty breathed, his fingers letting the pen go, its weight making it slip from Ty's fingers and clatter onto the leather desk pad.

"he would want you to have it, "she continued, "its only right,"

Ty walked slowly over to the lounge area, where they had all sat only days before. His hand flicking on the lamp on the side table to give him more scope of the person who was talking to him.

As the lamp flicked into illumination Ty saw Lilly sitting quietly on the window seat, her hands in her lap, her face looking towards the floor. She was in a robe, obviously ready to retire for the night, a soft silk scarf wrapped around her face and head.

"what are you doing sitting up here in the dark?" he asked, looking a little confused. Last, he'd seen of her she had high tailed it off with her lover. Turning her back on her son once and for all "I thought you and Wade had left already"

"no, we are still here, "she whispered, "still in this house, still…." she drifted off her eyes now looking at the view through the split in the curtains.

"Mom, "Ty said, coming over to her, his eyes filled with concern, she had hurt him time and time again, but he couldn't help it, he still cared for her, he still needed her to be ok.

Ty knelt down before her, his hand touching her cheek as he turned her face back to his. Those eyes that captured a world on the screen, now tired and broken.

"I did what he wanted, you know, " she said softly, "he told me to change the trust, to make it safe, to …. I did what he wanted me to do,…"

Ty didn't know what to say. She was broken, she looked like a fractured and worn out toy, discarded and left to sit on the shelf.

Lilly looked at her son, her eyes glassed with unspilt tears. "my boy" she said softly, her shaky hand reaching for his cheek, Ty suddenly getting the scent of a vice he knew all too well. She was drunk and high on pills, his moment of concern turning into resignation.

"Just go ok, "he said sadly, rubbing his face as he stood up and went to walk away, "go back to your room and to your precious Wade and leave me alone,"

Lilly's hand grabbed his arm as she stood up with him, preventing him from pulling away from her, Ty knew that look, that far away gaze of oblivion. He'd seen it many times before. He had even fallen victim to its seduction himself at his darkest moments. Maybe it was a Borden thing, he thought, a family trait that would ultimately destroy them all.

"Ty, please, "Lilly pleaded, not letting him go. Feeling him pull against her. "its just you and me now, I ….I can't do this without you"

TY let a dry chuckle escape his lips, "stop ok, don't, I don't what to hear any more lies, not tonight, not ever, "

Lilly sucked back a shaky sob as he pulled his arm from her grasp, moving back to the table, away from the woman who still made his heart break.

"They're not lies, I want to fix this Ty, I know if you just give me a chance, I can help you through this, I can be the mo…"

"No!. "Ty growled, his eyes now cold as they watched her, "you gave that right up years ago mom, the moment you let that arsehole ….." he stopped, his chest heaving as the memories came flooding back yet again.

"Oh babe, I didn't know, I … I would have done something, "she cried, "I know I let you down, But I want to fix this, we …we…. Both do"

Ty froze, his face now filled with anger and rage, "you both? are you fucking serious! "he stormed back towards her, his hands grabbing her roughly around the arms. "you don't get it do you!" he yelled, Lilly looking up into his eyes in fear, "don't ok, there's nothing you can do the 'fix' this, there's no FIXING what he did!"

He let her go, as he pulled back, knowing he was losing control, "I can't believe you right now, standing here, in dads study, telling me you didn't know that arse was beating the living shit out of me nearly every night, "he glared at her as he shook, "I came to you mom, remember, asking you to help me, asking you to believe me and you turned your back on me every time, and now, you stand here, asking me to …. To say its ok, "he rubbed his face, "it's not ok, it's FAR from ok, !"

Lilly dropped her gaze, knowing deep down inside that Ty was right, she had known in her heart what Wade was doing to her son, but had chosen to pretend otherwise, It was easier that way, if she just played the good little woman and somehow brought her sons silence with gifts and toys , then she had convinced herself nothing was wrong. That nothing Wade did was unjust. He loved her after all, he looked after her, and that was really all she ever wanted in a man. Someone to make the decisions and be in control. Lilly wasn't good alone, and she had felt alone for years while with Brad. Knowing that the death of her second child was predominantly the cause of that distance between them.

"ok, I know your hurt, and that you feel betrayed, but if you give me a chance, I know, we can fix this Ty, "she stopped, looking hopeful, seeing him starting to calm down as he controlled his breathing.

"it's not that simple mom, I cant just close my eyes and wish it all away," Ty replied, "especially now, especially after…." He cut off his words, that was not a conversation he wanted to have with his drunken, sometimes abusive mother.

"you're going to need help, my boy, mark my words, come the day you take over all of this, "she said coolly, her approach changing, turning of the sympathy vote and trying a different tact.

"that's what this is all about, isn't it. "Ty smiled, "you're pissed he cut you out and you see me as your ticket back in. "

"no. I just want to help, "Lilly protested, "so does Wade, he's a financial wiz Ty, he could …."

Ty was stalking around the study now, not believing his ears, "I …. this is unbelievable!" he laughed in stunned shock, "I think the booze had finally curdled your brain!"

"You can't do this alone," she said shortly,

"Im not alone!" Ty cut back

"oh you mean that little girl of yours, "Lilly laughed, "you can't be serious, she's a trust fund bunny if ever I saw one,"

"DON'T!" Ty hissed, his eyes narrowing as his temper flared again,

"oh please TY, wake up, she took advantage of your vulnerability, like every other little fluff bunny you have taken to bed, she's in it for the money, the fame, "her eyes took on a cold glare Ty hadn't seen before, "you can't think all that attention she's lavished on you isn't to feather her own nest, "Lilly walked slowly to the door and saw him glare at her. "it wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't tricked you into knocking her up already, a Borden baby would set her up for life"

"Shut up!" TY yelled, "don't you dare say another word or god help me!" his hand slammed with pent-up anger into the desktop making Lilly jump.

"your angry because you know it's true, "Lilly said curtly , "and IM sorry, I just don't trust her, or her family, look what that Yahoo did to Wade the other night, it was damn right barbaric,," Lilly looked away from Ty, knowing her reasonings were erratic, the pills she had taken to calm her nerves and the 4 martinis she had used as a chaser now didn't seem to be sitting to well with her.

"for the love of….. "TY whispered, "Jack has been more of a father to me in the last couple of months than dad or wade for that matter have ever been, "he walked back over to her, frustration in his eyes," Why do you still defend him!, why , after everything that you know he's done to me, and to you, how can you stand here and tell me he's on my side, that he wants to help me!" Ty took a breath, "he abused me, mom, in more ways than one, and still, you choose him over me! you always have!"

"its not like that TY, "Lilly cut back, feeling guilty as her son looked at her, "you don't understand, "

"no, mom, I think it's you that doesn't understand, and I can't do this anymore, "he rubbed his face, the emotions finally taking their toll. "just go ok, go be with Wade, and leave me out of your life, Im done, I can't save you anymore, "

"Ty, please, it doesn't have to be like that, why don't you come with me, back to New Port, we can be a family, just you and me and…." She stopped seeing his sad eyes as he shook his head,

"And Wade, "he said in a faint whisper, seeing that as always, none of his pleas had made it through. He shut his eyes and forced back the tears, deciding at that moment that it was finally over. He was weeks away from being a man and taking on the biggest challenge he had ever faced. And in that study, on that early evening in Montana Ty Borden made the hardest decision he had ever had to make in his young life. He walked forward and took his mother in his hands, giving her one last hug and then kissed her cheek, letting her go quickly before she could speak, his breath shaky but determined as he swallowed and spoke for the last time,

"I love you mom, I do, But I can't do this to myself anymore, I have to let you go, "

And with that he turned and wiped his eyes quickly as he opened the study door, closing it on his past life, his mother and all that she stood for, for the final time.

Lilly stood shaking in the darkness, the realization of what her son just did finally hitting home, her lip started to quiver as she sucked back the tears that ran down her pale cheeks, the scarf falling from around her face, revealing a fresh bruise on her jaw. She took a tentative step towards the door, hoping that maybe, in his haste, he had rethought it and returned. But the silence around her fell like a thundercloud as she realized she was now, truly alone.

"Ty, "she whispered, to the empty room. Her heart shattering, the dark around her the only witness to the empty-ness she felt inside.

to be continued


	36. The Prodigal Son Chapter 36

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, busy work schedule, had to help my son move into his new home with his girl and right in the middle of planning my daughters 18th. SO hectic, !. so I hope theres not too many grammar mistakes as I rushed the spell check to get this up for you.. More to come. on holidays now so more time to write, Thanks for the support = love ya all!.**_

 **Chapter 36**

Sunday came quietly at Lucky Montana, Ty rose, showered, packed his things and gave his room one last look as he headed to Amy's suite., his duffle slung over his shoulder as he turned the door latch and went inside. He had learned through experience to travel light, living out of a suitcase had made him accustomed to the art of not needing too many things to survive from day to day. Ty smiled and put his bag on the settee as he saw Amy come in from her room. Her bags also secured and ready to go.

"Hey, "she said, coming over to him and leaning in to kiss his cheek, Ty giving her a gentle smile in return.

"you ready to go, "he asked, taking her suitcase from her and placing it next to his, Thomas said we leave around 11 for the airport, "

"Yup, all set, "Amy replied, happily, Ty noticing his trinket around her neck as she walked over to the large French doors. "We ordered breakfast, you want to share?"

"that would be awesome, "Ty replied, coming to stand behind her, his hands tentatively threading around her waist. "I missed you last night"

Amy couldn't help but smile, he seemed calm and affectionate, his attempt to flirt with her noticed and appreciated. She snuggled her back into his arms, loving the feeling of them wrapping around her. Hoping that this day, the day they headed home, would bring some healing for him.

"I missed you too, "she whispered, looking up into his eyes and seeing the sparkle in them.

Ty bent down and kissed her neck, snuggling into her a little more, his eyes only darting up when he heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Good morning, "Jack said, his eyes brow raised as Ty coughed and stepped away from Amy, looking like a cat with his paw in the cream.

"Hey Jack, "he said softly, coming over to him and offering him his hand, he knew Jack was ok with him dating Amy, but he had the deepest respect for this old rodeo legend and that was enough to make him toe the line.

"did I hear someone say something about breakfast?" Jack asked, giving him a wry smile as he shook his hand warmly.

"Yes grandpa, I called the kitchen, they said it would be up soon, "she stopped and looked at Ty, "I wasn't sure if you'd want to eat in the main dining room or…"

"up here is just fine" Ty smiled, secretly pleased Amy had not pushed to go downstairs. The idea of sharing a table with Wade and his mother was not something Ty wanted to even contemplate. After his words with Lilly in the study the night before, the more distance he could put between himself and his mother, was fine by him.

There was a knock at the door and Jack walked over to take the tray that was offered to him by the kitchen girl, she smiled politely and gave a little curtsy before scurrying back to the kitchen.

"smells good," Jack said as he carried it over to the table that sat in the middle of the airy dining nook.

It was of circular design, with 4 high backed, old world vintage chairs. Surrounded by large clear paned glass windows that looked out through the trees and practice rings in the distance.

They all sat down, and Amy pulled her chair closer to Tys, sharing her plate with him, the serving more than enough for two.

Once they were done, and suitably satisfied by their offering of fluffy scrambled eggs, fresh wheat toast with butter curls and orange segments with pomegranate coolie they packed up the tray and Jack poured them all a coffee. His nose once again twitching at the aroma as it wafted out of the coffee pot.

"so, Jack, I bet your well and truly ready to get back home hey," Ty said, sipping his coffee, hearing the older gent gruff and nod. "I think you've traveled more in the last few months since you met me than you ever have before"

"you wouldn't be wrong there" Jack agreed, "this jet-set lifestyle is not for me, I don't know how you do it"

TY grinned, "sort of comes with the territory, you tend to get used to it, like most things that you're forced to endure," Ty's smiled faded, his face becoming still as his thoughts went to a darker place unexpectantly.

He looked up, seeing Amy and Jack watching him and forced a smile, trying to show them he was ok, "but hey, the frequent flyer miles are great"

"So, you two ready to go?" Jack asked, seeing them both nod,

"Im actually happy to be going myself, "Ty said with a gentle smile, "this has all been rather full-on the last few days, so it will be good to get back to,,,,, um…. You know, gain some perspective,"

Jack nodded, sending a warm smile Ty's way, "it's your home too, it always will be, "

"Thanks, Jack, that means a lot to me, "Ty replied, "I think of it that way now too, "he looked around his surroundings, "this used to be home, but now, well it's just an empty house, filled with nothing more than memories of a life I didn't really own, "

"then why are you going to…" Amy stopped, seeing Ty's glance at her, stopping her from continuing. He hadn't told anyone, least of all Jack about the prospect that he would most likely have to return to Montana and live there for a while, if not permanently when he took over the company. It wasn't something he had come to terms with yet himself. The idea of leaving Amy and the first family he felt accepted with tore at him. Making him feel like he was once again having the thing he loved the most taken away without being able to stop it.

"Well, you two, Im going to go finishing packing up and then I'll meet you in the main room downstairs around elevenish. "Jack cut in, not sure as to why Ty had cut Amy off, but not wanting to get involved.

"we might go for a walk, "Ty said, "it's early and the lake is beautiful in the morning light, "his eyes fell to Amy looking for approval, her smile answering his question.

"well, be careful ok, remember what I said, "Jack warned "stay together, "

"yes, grandpa" Amy replied as she watched him go back into his room, shutting the door behind himself.

Ty turned instantly to Amy and looked deep into her eyes as his hands took her shoulders, "please don't say anything to Jack about me coming back to live here, "he pleaded, "not yet, it's not set in stone, so I don't want to have to deal with all

the questions and worry he will toss at me. "

Amy dropped her gaze, not happy with keeping silent, as she knew Jack would not like the idea either. Not with him already thinking that the people involved with the business were risky and not to be trusted.

"Im sorry, but I don't think you should…." she started,

"Amy please, it's not decided yet ok, "Ty reprised, "we said we wouldn't worry about it until it happened, I don't want to spend the next six weeks with you pouting at me for even considering it"

His voice was a little tense now, not liking the pressure he was feeling, "It's just a possibility, that's all, please can we just forget I even mentioned it."

"Ok, OK," Amy said sourly, moving away from him, with Ty grabbing her arm to stop her.

"come on, please, let's just enjoy our morning before we have to get back on that plane hey, "he asked. Giving her the best Borden smile he could muster,

"Fine," Amy grumped back to him, letting him thread his arm though hers as they walked out the door together.

* * *

They spent the rest of the early morning down by the lake, Ty showing Amy the small boat shed where he took one of the wooden row boats down from its rack and took her out onto the beautiful deep blue waters. The early morning sun sparkling across its surface as the ripples caught the suns rays. Ty rowed the boat out further, letting Amy sit back and watch him, her arm nonchalantly over the side with her fingers slipping through the water as they floated along. This was perfection, Amy thought to herself. the sun, the water, the peacefulness and the sight of a rather handsome Ty as he rolled his shoulders with each stroke of the ores.

Amy couldn't have been more content, more at peace, more in love. It was a feeling she never wanted to lose.

They returned not long after 10:30 am, grabbing a quick drink in the kitchen, Amy chatting to the young girl who worked the house shift. She was not more than 16 and looked to be Spanish by origin.

"Ty, Amy, "a voice said as they both turned from the breakfast counter and saw Thomas round the bend, bags in hand.

"Thomas, "Ty said, he was wary but willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. His dad had trusted him enough to entrust Lucky Alberta to him to manage so Ty was willing to back his father's judgment.

"The car will be brought around shortly, are you two ready to go," he asked, placing his bags on the floor near his feet and the house staff came and quickly took them towards the front of the house.

"There's been a slight change in plans, "a voice cut in quickly, Amy recognizing it but not believing her ears.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she turned to see Tim Fleming all-round cowboy 4 years running standing just inside the large front doors to Lucky Quarters Montana. He looked tired but glad to see his daughter, Amy not able to contain herself as she ran over to him and hugged him, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"hey wow, I missed you too" Tim grinned, his eyes moving to Ty who gave him a friendly nod. Ty and Tim although respectful of each other's role in Amy's life hadn't really gelled much past the occasional handshake and hello, Ty always got the feeling Tim didn't approve of his relationship with Amy, he knew of Tys standing and was one to be impressed by a person's net worth and overall financial value. But his eyes always seemed to be judgmental when it came to his daughter and this blow in from the movie world.

Jack came through the door not long after Tim, seeing Amy pull out of her hello hug, her smile broad and happy.

"what are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking at Tim who subsequently looked at Jack.

"Ask your grandfather, he called me and said to get my but down here, so …. Here I am." Tim smiled,

"well …." Jack started but stopped as he saw Thomas approach them, his expression friendly although a little confused.

"well, I have heard a lot about you Mr. Fleming, and it's great to finally meet you" he shook Tim's hand seeing Amy's father flick Jack a wry smile. "but I think you may have wasted the journey, we are just about to head out to the airfield, we are flying back today"

"Well, Thomas? "Tim said dryly, seeing Jack chuckle at his candor, "it is Thomas right?, that's exactly why I am here, "

He looked around the room, shooting a happy smile to Amy, then Ty and then finally landing on Jack. "Im here to drive you lot back to Heartland"

Amy's' mouth dropped open in surprise, her eyes flicking to Ty who looked equally as stunned.

"that's really not necessary, "Thomas said, now looking a little perturbed, "we have the jet ready to go, Lilly and Wade flew out to New Port earlier this morning, so this flight is headed to Alberta, "

"Im really glad to see you dad, but you and Grandpa should have let us know you were coming, "Amy cut in. "the jets ready to go, I …."

"yes, Amy is right, we are set to go, the car should be out the front now, "Thomas looked worried, Jack picking up on it and realizing that the idea of them not getting on that plane may be a good thing.

"Well, Thomas, Although I appreciate the offer, the idea of being crammed into that sardine tin again, even if only for 50 minutes doesn't really appeal to this old cowboy, I'd rather a leisurely drive through some of the prettiest countryside in the world." Jack gave Tim a well-known look and saw Amy give an understanding smile as well.

"Well Jack, you and your son in law are welcome to take the 3-hour trip but I must insist that TY and I get a move on now, for we only have a small window to get to the airstrip."

Thomas came straight over to TY, giving him a look of comradery, expecting Ty to side with him over Jack.

"Um, Amy? Do you want to fly in or," Ty asked, Thomas, looking even more worried as he realized Ty wasn't making this decision alone?

"I think the drive might be nice, "She grinned, her exchange with Jack a silent one but well thought out. She could see how desperate Jack was to keep TY as far away from Thomas as possible, his fears that something wasn't quite right compacting when he saw Thomas rub his face nervously. Not liking the change in plans.

"Ty, I really think we need to …." Thomas continued his hand on Ty's arm now, trying to turn him physically away from Amy and Jack and train his focus on him.

"Look, Tom, its simple, you go on the plane and we will drive back, we can catch up again once we are home, but, I have to tell ya, I'm amazed this old grump made it all the way to Australia Mate, flying just isn't his thing. "Tim put on his best impersonation of an Australian accent as he could manage.

"Ty, I must insist, this is…" Thomas finally managed to get Ty's eye contact on him, "we have things to discuss, we…."

Ty looked at Amy, not knowing what to do, his eyes finally landing on Jacks as he heard his voice in his head warning him again not to trust people unless he knew for sure they had his back.

"Um, I'm going to drive back Thomas, Amy and I will be fine, you take the jet and I'll call you when we get in ok," he smiled at Thomas, hoping he understood.

Thomas now looked not only nervous but a little sick, his feet walking him around slightly as he tried to save this situation. Unbeknown to Ty and the rest of the Heartland crew, Wade had set up an ambush at the airstrip, as per his boss's directive. It was set in play, all Thomas had to do was get Ty in that sedan and on that tarmac by 11 am.

"I think this is a mistake, "He challenged, "why don't Amy and her family drive back, enjoy the scenery and leave us to talk about Lucky Alberta while we fly in together.

"It's up to you Ty, but Im going with Grandpa and dad, "she rebutted, seeing Thomas give her an annoyed glare,

"well, if that's the case, my decision is easy, "Ty smiled, "if you're driving, so am I"

"Ty, please," Thomas exclaimed, knowing this was going to have to be explained in detail to the Boss and to Wade as to why Ty wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Sorry, Tom, "Tim chuckled, "you lose, "

* * *

Thomas watched in annoyance as Tim loaded the bags from the trio and got back behind the wheel of his truck. Ty giving a hug to the House matron who ran the place when he was a boy and rubbing shoulders with his two friends from school, promising to stay in touch.

He walked back to Amy, sliding his arm around her waist as he pulled open the rear cab door, finally turning to look at a visibly annoyed and anxious Thomas.

"I'll text when I'm back ok, have a safe flight"

Thomas let his head drop, nodding in defeat, knowing that this was unsavable now.

Ty waved to the rest of the ranch staff who had all gathered to watch the future owner and they're soon to be boss leave once more. This time, they all hope though, it was only temporarily. They missed having a Borden at the helm.

Tim turned the steering wheel and then guided the truck around the flower bed and tree bank, heading back down the long winding drive towards the main road. Thomas shaking his head in disbelief and pulling out his phone, he took a breath and pressed the screen, not looking forward to the conversation that was to come.

* * *

"what the hell do you mean he isn't flying back!" Wade yelled, he stalled around the airport hangar, his face red with temper as he listened to Thomas explain what had transpired at the ranch.

"I knew that fu… "Wade hissed, his eyes shut as his hand stopped midway through his hair, "that family would cause issues, we should have taken them out of the picture at the start!"

"it's not the end of the world Wade, "Thomas retorted, "I've spoken to the boss and he's given me instructions on how to proceed from here"

"so, care to enlighten me!" Wade snapped back, furious that his ambush at the air hanger where the company jet sat was now off the cards. He wanted to be the one who took Ty down and now, it seemed that wasn't to be.

"well. It's just under a 3-hour drive back to Hudson from Sunburst and I have a feeling they aren't in any rush. So, the boss thinks this is still redeemable." Thomas explained, "we are to fly out to Hudson and wait for further instructions"

"we, he wants me to go to Hudson too," Wade asked, stopping his pacing, "won't that blow my cover? there's no reason for me to be in that two-bit town!"

"you're to stay out of site, "Thomas explained, "The boss told me that there is to be no contact for you with TY or any of the Bartlett or Fleming family members until he instructs it, do you understand"

"so…. What? I just supposed to hide in a meat cellar somewhere waiting for a call! Give me a break!" Wade shut his eyes and smoothed out his ruffled hair, he was angry, confused and now just plain perplexed as to where this was all going. It was simple in his eyes, If Ty was removed, then the money, the holdings and everything that they had all worked for would be either dismantled and sold off or passed onto Lilly most likely. Either way, he won. It was a win-win. Why was it so hard for anyone else to see that the longer they left TY in play, the more dangerous it became for the plan to get messed up.

"No, you to stay at Luck Alberta, in the guest house, it's still under partial construction and is not near the main establishment. You shouldn't be discovered there, "Thomas explained. "look at is as a kind of hiatus before your services are needed"

"And what do I do if Ty or any of the other staff for that matter come to this guest house?" he asked, sounding sarcastic,

"no one will go near the property as it is still in final construction stages, the staff don't even service it yet, and I have put a halt on all contract work there for now. And Ty, well, he will only be visiting the main building and the breeding facility. There is no reason why he would venture down to the guest house or the surrounding accommodation areas. "

Wade chewed his lip, still not convinced, "so we are to just sit back and let him live his life, "

"for now, yes, the boss feels that this sudden move to regroup and take him from us today has shown that they have their guard up. They are suspicious. "Thomas nodded to his driver as he got out of the limo and walked towards the air hanger, seeing Wade standing at the far end of the complex, phone pressed to his ear. "if we leave them be, they will drop their guard and relax, then and only then can we make our move"

He hung up his phone, seeing Wade storm around in a circle before him, Looking more and more agitated,

"it's the best way Wade, "Thomas called, pulling the others attention towards him as he realized he had joined him at the hanger, "and it's what the boss wants"

"well, then, what the boss wants, "Wade snarled, "the boss gets, regardless of how fucking stupid it is! "

"that's right Wade, "Thomas smiled, motioning towards the waiting aircraft that had started to prep for departure.

* * *

Tim had made good time back across the border at Coutts and then slowed to enjoy the drive as they cruised through some of Canadas most beautiful and picturesque countryside. The roads had been quite apart from where the roadworks were near the entrance to Sweetgrass. They took the AB4 route all the way up to Lethbridge turning on to AB3 and heading along until they came to Granum.

Happily, back in the land of his birth, Jack looked relieved, He felt a peace as they drove along, Tim pulling up at on AB519 at the start of the small farming town, taking a well-deserved break and fuel stop.

He slowed and came to as top at Jps Petrol and general store, Amy's eyes waking up and flickering open as she rested on Ty's shoulder as she felt the truck stop.

"ok, I need gas, so we have 20 mins to freshen up and get some coffee then its back on the road," Tim said loudly looking at in the rearview mirror at a sleepy Amy and Ty as they started to move.

Jack got out of the truck, stretched his long-cramped legs and arched his back. He yawned and repositioned his hat and he sauntered off over to the small convenience store.

Amy jumped out of the back of the cab into Ty's arms as he gave her a smile, his lips touching her cheek. The sun of the midday making his hair look lighter than normal.

"So, you want food or?" he asked, taking her hand in his and slowly walking the same way Jack had gone.

"I need a bathroom" Amy grinned, pointing to the small outhouse building and leaving his side, her boots kicking up the dust on the dry loose gravel drive.

Ty chuckled to himself as he was her skip off to the ladies' room, and headed after Jack, meeting him at the stores door, they walked in together, Ty heading for the refrigerators at the back of the store, grabbing two cokes and a few bags of crisps and pretzels on his way back to the counter.

They paid and spoke briefly to the attendant, a young girl, no more than 16 who smiled at Ty bashfully, her eyes not able to look away from that custom Borden grin

Ty felt renewed, he didn't realize how much at first but being away from Lucky, and the pressure of what had happened and what was to come was like a breath of fresh air for the young soon to be 19-year-old, Here, he was just some young guy, buying food and drinks for his girl at a truck stop, nothing more. And being anonymous for the first time in ages felt amazing,

Amy caught up with him as he walked back towards the tuck, food, and drinks in hand. She hooked her arm through his and kissed his cheek, seeing the relaxed look and the smile, noting how at peace he looked.

"what did you get?" she asked, ferreting through the bag that he held in his hands.

"Hey, "he laughed, pulling it away playfully, stepping away from her, making her follow and keeping just out of reach. "who said I bought anything for you!"

"oh really, "Amy giggled, chasing him in circles, playing his game, finally grabbing the side of his jeans and preventing him from getting away from her. Spinning him on his heels as she tried to drag in back towards her.

They tussled and played as Tim shook his head at them while he pumped his gas, Jack throwing him an amused smile.

"doesn't look like a kid that's about to inherit the world does he," Tim said dryly,

"he's a kid, regardless of what he has or hasn't got, "Jack cut back, "Im just glad to see him smile again, "

"Well, Im just glad he seems to be completely smitten with my daughter," Tim grinned, his eyes sparkling, "this could turn out to be a rather lucrative deal for all of us, all of us "

"Tim!" Jack growled, looking annoyed, "will you stop looking at Ty and only seeing dollar signs, Amy's not with him for that!"

"I know, know, she loves him, I get it, But Jack, come on, that kid there, is going to outshine the Stanton's in a few weeks' time. You can't tell me that you don't want this for Amy, this could set her up for life!"

"I want Amy to be happy, money or no money. And If he makes her happy, then that is all that matters." Jack snapped back, his voice lowered as a smiling Amy and Ty came back to the truck, looking a little out of breath from their little game of cat and mouse.

"You two ready to hit the road," Jack asked, giving Tim a rebutted smile,

"Yeah Jack, "Ty said back as he pulled the cab door open and Amy climbed back inside, He turned to Tim before he went to follow her, his hand passing her the bags of supplies. "thanks for this Tim, coming all the way to Montana to get us, "

"no worries Ty, happy to help "Tim smiled back, hanging up the bowser nozzle, "Jack told me the reading went well, "

Jack rolled his eyes and glared at Tim from the passenger's side of the truck.

"um yeah, I suppose, "Ty replied, "There's still a few things to sort out but yeah, you could say it went well,"

"Son, I'd say more than well, it's not every day a young man gets told he is about to inherit a fortune!" Tim laughed, "I think well, is an understatement!"

"ok, well," Ty stammered, not liking the way Tim was holding the monetary side of things in front of him, he had happily pushed all that pressure aside since they left Sunburst, and now Tim's questions were bringing it all back to the surface again. "yeah, it's a lot of money, and responsibility, but Im trying not think about it right now, anyway, it doesn't really affect me until Im 19, and, that's not for a few weeks yet." Ty looked down trying to end the conversation, Jack noting his change in demeanor and stepping in.

"let's just get back on the road, I told Lou we would be home mid-afternoon, "

"Ok, OK old man, Im on it, "Tim retorted, "I just thinking logically, burying your head in the sand isn't going to make this go away you know Ty, you're going to be a wealthy man, you're going to wield a lot of power once you take this company over. If I were you I'd stop worrying about whether or not you're of age and get a game plan in place!" his eyes watched Ty as he saw him take a breath, Amy now looking out of the open door, wondering why he hadn't followed her inside.

"Thanks for the advice Tim, But I think I'll just stick to the plan my father set up, it was his company after all, and well, It's not like Im alone, I'll have help," Ty countered, he didn't sound as convincing as he wanted, but he hoped it was enough to placate Tim and his questioning of him.

Tim shook his head, not surprised at all by the uncertainty in the young man's voice.

"you don't have a clue do you kid, this is all still fun and games for you!" he snarked "how can you stick to your father's plan! he's dead, there is no plan! all he did was set up a set of rules until you reach the magical age of ownership and then boom! you're a multi-millionaire,! How is that a plan! "he straightened his hat and let a sarcastic laugh pass his lips. "and who's this help you keep saying you have? From what I can see, you can't trust any of them, wake up kid! this is your reality now, it's about time you cowboyed up and faced it!"

"Tim" Jack yelled, now standing on the trucks door rail, not looking happy at all, "will you go and pay for the gas and get a move on!"

Ty's eyes now looked at the ground, his smile well and truly gone as he climbed into the back seat, Amy touched his cheek, which he quickly pulled back from, Ty looked out the window and rested his elbow on the door frame, his hand across his chin as he rolled his lip.

Tim returned to the truck and they headed out turning left onto AB 2S and heading for Charesholm, Amy noting the happy go lucky Ty who had started this journey had now been replaced with the quiet, over thinking version who kept his green troubled and apprehensive eyes on the road and scenery beside them.

"Ty," she said softly, her father's county music CD making their conversation unheard by the two occupants in the front seat. "don't listen to my dad, he's…..."

"he's right," Ty said softly, as he turned his head back to hers, "I am about to become this huge thing and I have no idea how to act or what to do or who to trust, "

"you will figure it out, "she soothed, touching his arm and trying to make the worry leave his eyes. "we will figure this out, you are right, you're not alone, you have me and Grandpa and Lou and even Tim if you want, "she gave him a forced playful smile, trying to get him to see the humor in it if Tim became an advisor to him.

"I know, But I still don't know what Im doing Amy, " Ty whispered, loving her for being supportive, "I don't know what dad was thinking, leaving all this responsibility to me, I can't do this!, " He rubbed his face, looking even more worried" maybe I should just not turn up, let them sell all of it and ….."

"Ty, you don't mean that, "Amy replied, seeing Jacks eyes flick her in the rearview mirror, remnants of their conversation reaching his ears. "please, just stop obsessing, you have time, this doesn't have to be sorted now"

"I have 6 weeks Amy, then my life changes, everything I know changes, what I do, what I say, where I live, who Im with, where I go, It all changes, "He took a shaky breath, the fear taking hold now, The sudden realization of what was in store for him hitting home. "I'm not ready for this Amy, I…. I … Im, not a businessman, I …. I can't do THIS!"

Tys eyes flicked back out the window as he sucked the fear inside, internalizing it. Pushing it down deep inside to fester in the pit of his stomach.

Amy squeezed his arm. Her eyes on his distressed face. Her anger towards her father and his reckless comments written all over her features.

"I will help you all I can Ty, we all will" she replied,

TY looked back at the girl he loved, the girl who had captured his heart, who had made him feel for the first time in years. That very girl who had made him want to be loved and needed by another.

He touched her cheek and gave her a soft, yet reserved smile, trying to show her that her words of support did make him feel better. Not wanting her to see the fear and the chasm of self-doubt that ripped through him.

"I love you," he said softly, pressing his lips to hers gently, holding it only for a few seconds. His eyes watching hers, calming her concerns and lulling her into a false sense of security and happiness.

His real feelings well hidden from her as those green eyes looked back out at the racing grain fields as they flew past the windows of the truck.

Amy let her head rest on his shoulder as she took a sip of her drink, hoping she had managed to get through. Hoping she had made him see that she was with him every step of the way.

Her own heart, admittedly not convinced but praying the that he would see that the challenges to come, would be conquered best if they tackled them together.

* * *

They arrived at Heartland not long after three in the afternoon, Tim's truck rolling into the parking space in front of the main homestead. Lou came out of the front door, Mallory by her side, looking rather frazzled, there were client cars parked near the barn, staff moving horses and Lisa standing in the main pen giving directions to a rather large man who was unloading some stock that looked to be of the highest quality.

"thank god your home" Lou called, a relieved look in her eyes as she hugged each one individually.

"Lou, you ok, you look a little flustered" Jack asked,

"well yes, Just a bit, we had Scott out this morning, it seems two of the horses the clients brought in have a virus, so I've had to ask for them to be collected until they are cleared, Caleb had to separate our stock in case it's contagious, so I've been short of hired hands while that's being done. I've sent the rest of the hands out to move the heard, which dad was supposed to do, until he jumped ship and headed out after you and well, then there's the couple in cabin 3 who seem to think that checkout means you say you're leaving but don't actually leave!"

She stood looking at the stunned group of onlookers after her tirade, Mallory rolling her eyes and looking away.

"that means, I have guests with horses arriving in an hour and no room to hold them or accommodation to offer! so yeah, it's going just peachy!"

"well, then, I suppose, I better go and see what my wife is up to over there" Jack replied, looking at the rest of them with an amused smile on his face.

"oh well, that, that's another story, those horses, they come from Lucky, and Lisa is keeping them here because she had some repairs going on in her barn, something about the heating not working!" Lou called back." god knows where we are going to put them since we are at capacity already but hey, who am I to argue, she's married to the owner, Im just his granddaughter!"

Lou's hands where on her hips now, she huffed loudly and headed back to the house, yelling a two catering staff who were standing on the porch watching her in fear.

"so Amy, Tim, Ty," Mallory said softly, "Jack, nice to have you back, I do hope you all enjoyed your little Montana vacation, " she lowered her voice and gave Jack a dirty look, "never mind the fact you left me with a phyco who has been like that since you took off on your little joy ride adventure"

Tim had started handing the others their bags, and Amy glared at the little blonde as she saw Ty's smile fade as he threw his bag over his shoulder and turned to walk off towards the barn,

"It was hardly a joyride Mallory," Amy cut back quietly, "it was a funeral so just stop ok!"

Mallory folded her arms, seeing her mistake, but persisted anyways, she was over being bossed around by an over rambunctious ranch owner with a commando organizing complex.

"Well, at least you got away, spent some time in an amazing ranch house so Lou tells me, meanwhile I was here dealing with her!"

"Yes, it was a beautiful ranch, but trust me it was no holiday, "Amy replied, seeing TY stop and watch as Jack headed towards Lisa who noticed her husband and came quickly over to him.

"Oh Ty, my dear, Im so sorry, "Lisa said, coming over to the now rather reserved TY and giving him a gentle hug, "Jack kept me in the loop, are you ok, "

"I'm good, "he said softly, he'd always liked Lisa, she had never judged him or shown him anything but kindness since he arrived. Somehow feeling her warm welcome made him feel safe inside. "glad to be back, "

"yes, um, ok, well, "Lisa said suddenly looking at Jack who also looked a little confused, "the loft, is um, occupied, yes, " she stopped let out a small laughed and took a breath before she explained, "we have a client couple in there at the moment, only for a few days, we are at capacity at the cabins and well, with his virus thing, and the heating issue at Fairfield, We seem to be a little overbooked."

Ty looked at Jack, and let an ironic chuckle escape his lips, "so …. there's nowhere for me to …" he looked away, all he wanted was to feel like he was home again, like he used to when he had stayed in the loft, and now that had been taken from him too.

"Oh, heavens no, "Lisa smiled, "I've made you up a room in the main house, it's at the far end past Lou's, it's not a loft but it's still nice and its only for a few days. "

Jack tapped Ty on the shoulder, "you go make yourself at home,"

Ty rubbed his chin, looking back at the main house, he had liked the loft because it was fully separate giving him a little privacy and distance. He loved the family, all of them, but he was used to being independent and looking after himself. Having people so close and being part of a family unit was foreign to Ty, even at Lucky, he had distanced himself, not deliberately, but it was what he was used too. His entire childhood was spent either being shipped around with nannies or assistants or being placated by his non-responsive parents. His parents not doing the normal family thing even when they were together. There were no family meals, no family time, it was meetings, movies, and acquisitions, With the occasional tap on the head or new toy or pony, or car or motorbike as he got older flung his way as compensation. Having a family unit like the Bartlett Flemings had was completely new to Ty, they all cared about each other, they had meals together, shared their time together, and were there when they needed someone or something. Although Ty wanted this, and to a certain point had become used to it since he got to Heartland, He had loved the attention when he had stayed in Amy's room after his fight with Jesse, but that was only short term, and he had to admit, even then, he felt more at home when Jack walked him back to the solitude of the loft. He still relied on that independence, a time to find himself and be alone. Being alone was normal. And Ty needed normal more than ever right now.

"I don't want to intrude, I can stay at a hotel in town, "he suggested, "or I can, um, go over to Lucky, I'm sure they have a room I could use,"

"No! "Jack said quickly, that idea being the worst one yet, He didn't want Ty anywhere near Lucky or Thomas or anyone else from that establishment alone. He still had concerns for Ty's safety and until he knew they were unwarranted, he wasn't letting that young man out of his protective gaze. "no son, your family, and you can have the room in the house, It's the larger one, at the rear, you'll still have your own space and I promise, its only for a few days. "

Ty nodded, accepting the offer, although still not exactly comfortable with it,

"you go with Amy, and she will show you the way, "Jack said, seeing Amy was watching them from the porch. "go, gone on, its ok, I need to talk to my beautiful wife for a moment"

Ty smiled and gave an appreciative grin, turning and heading back towards the main house, his duffle over his shoulder.

"is he ok," Lisa asked soflty,

"yes and no, "Jack replied, "a lot went on in Montana and I don't think we have seen the last of it myself. "his eyes watched as Ty caught up to Amy and explained the change in plans, Lisa smiled as she saw Amy's obvious delight at the idea of Ty being under the same roof for a few days.

"you said he got nearly everything," Lisa asked,

"yep, the whole Empire becomes his as soon as he turns 19, "Jack confirmed.

"that's a huge responsibility for such a young and inexperienced boy, "

"I know, I know, "

"we have to help him, Jack, he can't even imagine how hard it is to run a business, let alone something the size of Lucky Holdings, it will swallow him whole!" Lisa looked concerned. "Fairfield is nowhere near the size of that venture and it takes all my time!"

"there's more to it Lis, "Jack said softly, "I've got a feeling there's a lot more going on in the background that no one is aware of. And that kid is the key to all of it. "He rubbed his mustache. Looking worried,

"you're not saying, you look worried Jack, what's going on?" she asked, taking her husband's arm in concern,

"I don't know Lisa, and that's what's scaring me, I did some digging myself when I was in Montana, spoke to a few people, asked a few questions. You know, getting a feel of how it all works, how it's all put together, and there's something that just doesn't sit right for me. There are these gaps in the way it all fits and works. "he looked Lisa in the eyes, his concern now written all over his face, "no one there, in my opinion, is trustworthy or is looking out for Tys best interests. No one! "

"You can't mean that Jack, it's a family business, some of those people have known his since he was a child!" Lisa challenged

"that's just it Lisa, the only one I got a positive vibe about was this Louis guy, and he's away on vacation. The others, it's just wrong, I know I shouldn't judge, but it's just a feeling I get, it's a feeling that won't go away, and after what happened at Lucky, he's just not safe, I know it"

Jack let his concerns finally come out, he had been holding them inside until he returned and now, with Lisa beside him, he could share how he truly felt. His concerns for Ty were warranted, he knew it, but he had no proof of wrongdoing apart from Wade and his part he played in his confrontation with Ty. But Jack knew, deep down in his gut, it ran deeper than that. There was something going on that was more sinister than any of them realized.

"you're talking about Wade, and what he did," Lisa said softly, "did Ty report it, he should have, that's assault Jack, and …."

"no, He didn't, and he won't, "Jack said dryly, "this has been going on for years Lisa, and until he's willing to do something about it, all we can do is support him. "

"Oh Jack, this is so wrong, "Lisa's eyes teared up as she felt for Ty, "that man is going to get away with it, what he's done, it's just not right" she shook her head in disbelief, "his mother, she could report him, if it's been happening for years, she could stop this, she should stop this!"

Jack shook his head, looking even sadder again, "she's no help at all Lisa, she's in denial, when this all came out, she backed Wade, without a second thought for her son, "Jack looked angry, knowing how unjust this was. "Amy told me she's not much better herself, in the way she's treated him "

Lisa covered her mouth in shock, her face etched with disdain "no! you're not saying she also…. oh my …. this is horrible, that poor boy!"

Jack hugged her, seeing how much this was affecting her, Lisa had never had children of her own, but her maternal instinct was strong. The thought that a child was abused by not only one parent, but both was horrific for her. She looked up at her husband, the determination of a lioness in her pale blue eyes.

"we need to protect him, Jack, that boy needs to know he has family who love him and who will stand by his side, regardless of how much power or money he holds. We must Jack, I can't bear to see him face all this alone"

"you Lisa Stillman, are an amazing woman, and its comments like that that make me love you more than you can possibly know" Jack smiled, seeing her strength. Seeing her protectiveness for Ty and what he had to endure in the past and what was to come.

"he's family Jack, "she said softly,

"and family stick together, "Jack replied, kissing her softly. Those lips, he had missed since he boarded that tiny sardine tin of a plane.

* * *

"so, this is your room" Amy smiled as she opened the door to the large guest room at the end of the bedroom corridor towards the rear of the main house. It had been built on to the original house when they upgraded and renovated to accommodate the larger facility and requirements when Lisa merged Fairfield with Heartland.

Ty walked in after her, dropping his duffle on the ground and looking around the spacious guest room. It had a large double bed, made from sold wood, county style with a dresser, side board and bedside in the same rustic wood look. There were fresh towels on the dresser, a mirror, and a large soft leather armchair. Fresh flowers sat on the sideboard, and the bed was made in white linen and a patchwork quilt. An old-style desk was in the far corner, with stationary and a small TV screen.

TY noticed his personal items that he had left in the loft had been placed on the dresser top, they included a few toiletries, his father's laptop and a box of miscellaneous things. On the chair hung a few suit bags containing his dress clothes that he had not taken with him to Montana.

"you know the best thing about you staying in here, "Amy smiled, as she watched him look around the room. He turned to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips. A look of curiosity in his eyes. "well, my room is just down the hall, "

Ty chuckled and shook his head, "and Lou's room is right in the middle of us" he replied,

"Lou isn't a light sleeper when she's out, she's out, "Amy grinned at him, her eyebrows raising with the suggestion.

Ty gave her a cheeky smile and sat on his new bed, bouncing on it gently, testing it out, it squeaked slightly making him laugh and look at her. His eye brow now raised too.

"ok ok, so there's a few obstacles, "Amy agreed, coming over to him and sitting next to him. Seeing his eyes look towards the window that looked out of the back pastures.

"it's only for a few days, "She said, "once the clients are gone, you can have your loft back"

"it's not my loft, "Ty corrected, "none of this is mine, not really "

"TY, please, don't be like that, you are part of this family now, this is your home," she said softly. Touching his cheek and pulling his face to hers.

He gave her a soft smile and lent in and kissed her lips, seeking the reassurance. Needing to feel that connection that made him feel whole.

"erm!" a voice said from the door, spoiling the moment, making Ty pull away and look towards the interruption.

"Mallory!" Amy cut in quickly, not happy the youngster had disturbed her moment. "you really need to learn how to knock!"

"well, the door was ajar and since this was supposed to be my room, I kinda thought it was …"

"your room?" Ty asked, standing up and now looking like he really was out of place, "they said this room was free? I …...I"

"Ty, it is free, Mallory only uses it when she occasionally stays over if she works late, but she has her own room, at her own house! And she can use that until you get the loft back!" Amy explained, her blue eyes glaring at Mallory,

"Yes, yes, it's true, I only stay now and then, I suppose I can …." Mallory agreed.

"there's no supposing Mallory! until the loft is free, this is Tys room and you need to learn some room etiquette, like knocking and waiting to be invited in!" Amy's words stung the little blonde as she turned away, looking annoyed,

"Lou said there's a late lunch out if you're hungry, it's on the dining table "Mallory called back over her shoulder as she sauntered away. He blond hair dancing down her back as it moved as she walked.

"Amy I…" Ty went to protest, looking at his bag and feeling like an intruder yet again, "Maybe it would be best if I just g…."

"No, you are staying here ok, and that's the end of it!" Amy said clearly, pulling him back down onto the bed beside her and pressing her lips to his to seal the deal.

to be continued


	37. The Prodigal Son Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It was a week later that Amy started to really grow suspicious of Thomas and his interactions with Ty.

He never let a day pass without some form of contact with him. Be it a spontaneous drop-in or a phone call, a text message or a summons to Lucky. These impromptu visits and calls also seemed to always result in time away from her for Ty, the reason being mostly according to Thomas, she would get bored, it was simply business discussions or he would convince Ty that Amy would be better off dealing with her own clients and work that wasting time as his tag a long girlfriend.

Amy had tried to bring it up with her now pre occupied boyfriend, but Ty always played it down as Thomas thinking of them and just being proactive and thorough, helping Ty prepare himself for what was to come. When it came to Thomas, Ty seemed to have developed a blind spot, and no matter how hard Amy tried to convince him otherwise, she never seemed to achieve much more than putting their own relationship at odds.

Amy had spoken to Jack as well, trying to voice her concerns, and although Jack felt the same, he knew how pushing Ty would only make him dig his heels in deeper. He knew that in Tys eyes, he felt he was doing the right thing, be it manipulated or misguided, so forcing the issue wasn't going to make him bow to their concerns. He was so caught up in doing what his father degreed as his last wishes that he had lost sight of the warnings lights that were flashing all around him.

Jack had also tried to talk to him, in a roundabout kind of way, but again to no avail, only managing to make his young house guest even more defensive and suspect to their intentions. Ty started to think that although Jack and Amy loved him that they too, thought he was not up for the role his father had left him. That they too thought he was a failure in the making and that cut Ty's confidence in himself and his abilities to the core.

This incessant need Ty had to do what his father wanted and abide by the rules laid out to him made it harder than ever for Jack to counteract Thomas's incessant yet subtle influence. Brad had left Thomas to run Lucky Alberta, and in Tys eyes, if Brad trusted him, then that was good enough for him. Thomas was also more than happy to feed this insecurity, building Tys doubts over Amy and Jacks true intentions.

Amy and her Grandfather decided to try one more time to get through to Ty and planned a last-ditch, double hit intervention. It would either put them further at odds with him or finally make him see what a thin line he was walking, and the concerns they had over Tys new found loyalty to Thomas.

Amy sat on the couch, looking nervous, Jack in his favorite chair, to the side of her. Lou had gone out with Scott for the night and Mallory had gone home, With Lisa turning in early, that left the house empty apart from Jack and Amy and the now unsuspecting Ty who emerged out of the guest room at the end of the house and headed down the corridor, pulling his jacket onto his shoulders, his, well Amy's Jeep keys in his hand. (Ty had left the truck in her name, expecting to get his own wheels once his birthday rolled around. Amy happily suggesting that they would share the wrangler until then. Since her repeated attempts to make him take the jeep back fell on deaf ears.)

"Ty, "Jack said as he saw him come into the loungeroom. His old eyes staying friendly and trying to keep the mood light.

"Jack, "The younger replied, giving him a gentle half smile, his green eyes flickering between the two, gentle suspicion crossing his features. This felt oddly like an ambush to Ty, be it a friendly one. So Tys confused look at them gave them an inline to get things started.

"Can we talk, "Amy said, tapping the sofa next to her. Hoping this time, he wouldn't brush her aside like all the other times she had tried to broach this topic with him.

"Um, yeah, ur, I was just heading out, but ok, just for a sec," He smiled, looking a little confused and puzzled. "what's going on?"

"where you off to son?" Jack asked, his voice friendly and curious,

" er. Lucky, Thomas called me and said he had some things to show me, so ….."Ty looked wary now, he saw Amy's expression change at the mention of Thomas's name.

"this won't take long," Jack smiled, "funnily enough, Thomas is part of this discussion, well, his relationship with you and what you're up to lately is anyways"

Jack watched Ty roll his eyes in exasperation and straighten his leather jacket. He looked a little perturbed but respected Jack way too much to openly cross him or reject his request to talk.

"Look, Guys, I really need to go, and this isn't necessary ok, "He pleaded, his eyes now on Amy as she watched him with apprehension in her eyes. "you two really have to stop seeing trouble and demons around every corner!"

"will you just sit for a moment and talk to us, "Jack pushed, Seeing Ty's feet step towards the kitchen and the mudroom door.,

The younger hesitated and looked toward his exit, not wanting to justify his decisions yet again. This was a conversation that seemed to keep reoccurring no matter how hard he tried to close it.

"I appreciate the fact you both want to protect me, I do. "he said softly, "But I think I know what I'm doing and dad told me Thomas was …"

"he didn't tell you to follow him blindly, like some devotee. "Amy cut in, making Tys eyes harden slightly at her tone," in that video he also said that you needed to watch you back!"

"and I am!" Ty threw back, his voice now slightly strained too, "I know what I'm doing ok!"

"Ok, let's just calm down and take a breath, "Jack interrupted, seeing the heat between them rising, "Ty please, can you sit down and give us a minute, that's all I asking,"

Ty swallowed and rubbed his forehead, his eyes once again looking towards the door.

"ok, ok, "he whispered, walking over to them and taking a seat on the other armchair, Amy's face dropping when he didn't take her offer of the couch next to her.

"look, we are worried ok, "Jack started, "I know you say we shouldn't be, but you know how I feel about all this, and I have to tell you, something just doesn't sit right for me with that man,"

"Thomas is helping me" Ty explained, trying to keep his voice calm, he loved these two people more than life itself and it was killing him to have them offside. "it's ok, I told you I'm safe with him. He's been really great since I got back, "

Amy went to speak but Jack bet her to it, "ok, what's he been helping you with?, tell us what you're up to, You disappear every day near about, without a word apart from you're going to see Thomas and then that's it, you come back, and nothing … "Jack smiled at him, their eyes on each other now, "we just want to know how it's going, "

"you don't talk about any of this anymore with me or grandpa, "Amy said softly, "ever since we got back you seem to not want us to be a part of it anymore, It's like you have another life that we not allowed to know about, or help you with "

Ty took a deep breath and dropped his eyes to the floor, the carpet pattern holding his gaze as he tried to calm himself, He wasn't mad at her or Jack, but he was frustrated that no matter how hard he tried to convince her. He couldn't get Amy to let this notion she had that something was wrong go.

"I don't say anything because every time I do, this happens, "he looked up and waved his arms around in exasperation, encompassing the two of them. "I get questioned and interrogated about Thomas and how I need to be careful and how I don't know how much danger I could be in. This conspiracy theory you have that someone is trying to do me in! It's driving me nuts!" he stood up and ran his hands through his hair, looking flustered.

"just…. Sit… down, "Jack said dryly, his eyes now looking a little annoyed too over the dramatics, Ty was displaying to him.

Ty chewed his lip and reclaimed his seat, his hands clenched together as he sat on the edge of the chair. He knew he probably overstepped. But he was over being treated like some lost child.

"Thomas is helping me ok, these catch ups we are having are, so I can be ready, "TY explained, his voice now soft and calm.

"helping you with what," Jack said, equally as calm,

"well, you know, the business, how it runs, what needs to be done, how to manage it, contacts I need to know, relationships, buyers … "Ty smiled softly, "He lets me see how the ranch is handled and managed, and the main company to, I need this guys, I have to learn all this before I…."

"you take over, "Jack smiled,

"Yeah, Dad wanted me to run this monster, So I need to know how to handle it," Ty explained. "and Thomas worked real closely with Dad for years, he was one of his lead advisors, so. It makes sense that I learn all this from him"

His eyes were filled with hope now, that he had made them see it his way. That finally they would stop worrying about him so much.

"Wade was your dad's advisor too," Amy said softly, looking at the floor. Her tone low.

She looked up to see Ty sigh and rub his jaw, that cool glint back in his green eyes, "Thomas isn't Wade, he supports me he's helping me. Wade never…"

Ty rolled his lip, his annoyance just under the surface. Being reminded of Wade's part in all of this wasn't needed. In Ty's eyes, Wade was a separate issue and one he had now decided to put behind him.

"he didn't sound very supportive in those emails we read, he basically said you were not worthy, or have you forgotten that, because he's so nice, and he's helping you now "Amy's voice was a little dry and sarcastic now too. She didn't like the coolness in his tone towards her, with her own temper now coming into play.

Ty shook his head and gave a wry smile. "I asked him about them ok, I did, he said at the beginning when Dad suggested that he was going to leave the company to me, Thomas did have reservations about my abilities to take it on. He hadn't seen me in months, he had only seen those stories about me in the press and yes, he didn't think I was worthy as you put it. "he took a breath, his eyes on Amy now, "but that's changed, he's changed, He's on my side now, he thinks I can do it. "he looked at Jack and then stood up again "he has faith in me, and I thought you two did too, but,,, maybe I was wrong"

Ty stepped away from the chair and walked over near the dining table. His eyes filled now with the hurt he felt from thinking that the two people he cared about most in the world didn't believe he could succeed.

"We are on your side Ty, "Jack said, getting up now too, "that's why we are so concerned, "

"I'm sorry Ty but your following Thomas like a lost puppy, you're not learning, you're being lead, he's controlling you and making you see things his way. Why can't you see that!" Amy cut in quickly, now on her feet too.

"He's not controlling me ok!, I still can think for myself, "Ty snapped back, "I can't believe this, Why are you attacking me like this, why now!" he shook his head in disbelief, "he told me this would happen. He warned me that you..."

"who told you what? Thomas "Jack asked, his eyes now a little narrower than before.

TY took a breath and ran his hand through his soft hair, "Thomas said that as time went on, people would try to control me, people would see the money, the power and try to manipulate me, tell me what to do and what to think, who to trust, and and…."

"People?" Jack pushed, "you mean us? He said we would manipulate you? Is that what you're saying?"

Jacks temper was up now too, He realized now that Thomas was more dangerous than he had originally envisaged. He had only been in contact with Ty for a little over a week and he had already started to undermine Tys connection with them. Making him doubt their loyalty to him and replace their council with his own. It also seemed that he had driven a wedge between Amy and Ty. Making Ty doubt her commitment to him and see her concern as a challenge rather than worry and protective concern.

Jack walked over to the young man and took his arm in his grasp, making those green eyes look him directly at him.

"when have we ever manipulated or tried to do anything to you that wasn't in your best interests?" he asked, his voice rough and now challenging. "you are family for gods sakes,"

"I know I know, "Ty stammered back, feeling like an idiot for even thinking it. "I….I…. "

TY looked away not knowing what to say. His head a mess as he tried to pull it all together, Jacks vice-like grip on his arm making him stand still and face the conversation rather than run from it. Ty wasn't good with confrontations, he ran from them, if things got to hard, he bolted, Jacks hand now, was stopping that escape mechanism, and making him face the truth that was before him.

"when has anyone in this family, be it me, Amy, Lou, Lisa, or even Tim done anything that made you think we weren't on your side? "Jack asked, "tell me because as far as I can see, the only one here that seems hell-bent on manipulating you and how you think is Thomas. The fact that he's even suggested we might have an alternative motive speaks volumes to me and it should to you too!"

"Ok, "Ty replied weakly, seeing his mistake, his bravado crumbling, "I'm sorry ok, I don't know what to believe anymore, I….." he pulled his arm free and stepped away, visibly shaken by the realization that Jack may be right, mad at himself for being so easily lead, that even though he was trying to do the right thing, maybe it wasn't right at all.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted," Amy said softly, "but you wouldn't listen to me, "

"I did listen ok!" Ty cut back, his hand now in his hair again. His thoughts all over the place, "I listened to both of you, but you don't listen to ME! I told you I was ok, I told you I can handle it, and that I know what Im doing, but you just keep at me, telling me I'm wrong!" he walked back around to the fireplace, desperation in his eyes as he watched her. Jack seeing him start to crumble, his chest heaving as he sucked air into his lungs, his face strained. This was manic behavior now, he was adrift in confusion and uncertainty, the pressure now becoming too much for him to handle.

"well you are wrong!" Amy said shortly, knowing she should shut up but continuing anyways, Her own frustrations taking control. Jack's warning glare at her going unnoticed. "he's turning you against me, isn't he, he's pulling you away from all of us!, why otherwise would you believe him over us! "

"No!, he ….he said you wouldn't understand, he… he.." Ty lost his words, his mind spinning, His breathing short and fast as his hand reached for his chest, "I…tried to make you see but …you "

"All I see is the guy who says he loves me being controlled by a man who has already shown he can't be trusted, "Amy cut back sharply, "or is that a mistake now too, maybe Thomas told you that you don't love me, or better yet I don't love you?" Amy voice was angry now, her temper letting go.

"NO!" Ty yelled, "why are you being like this! of course, I love you! Nothing anyone says will change that!" Jack saw Ty start to tremble, his face now strained as he continued to pull in shots of air into his lungs. He took a step towards him, but Ty backed away from them, His eyes wild with confusion and anxiety.

"have you ever stopped to consider that maybe, just maybe your precious Thomas is working with Wade, they were advisors together with your dad, right? they both know the company well and how much its worth. They both have had unlimited and unhindered access to the company and your family and YOU! or have your forgotten that too!... has Thomas made you only see what he wants you to see!" Amy let fly at him, her chest was heaving now too, her eyes were damp, and she was furious with TY for not seeing what she felt was as obvious as the manhood on a prize bull.

"he's … NO…. No, it's not like that, he…. he said, " Ty looked around wildly, trying to put it all together, his hand on his chest as his heart thudded. "he's not working with Wade, he….. he …he can't be …. He wouldn't do that to me, He..." He looked around the room, trying in desperation to regain control, his lungs screaming as his head started to spin from the lack of oxygen.

"I …. I… I'm just trying to do the right thing! I can't… this is all such a mess, why ….I can't deal with ,,,,,, I…..I….can't breathe! "

"Ty! "Jack said quickly, coming to his side, watching him struggle, Amy now moving a little forward to, looking worried and a tad guilty for yelling at him, but Jacks outstretched hand held her back , "calm down son, take it easy, breathe" he soothed seeing the panic attack take the younger. Tys face contorted as he turned to lean against the fire place, shutting his eyes trying to focus and slow his breathing down. Jack stood by his side rubbing his back, talking him through the attack until Amy saw Tys shoulders finally relax and his breathing calm, returning to slow deep intakes as he found his centre once again.

"that's it, nice and slow, , "Jack said softly, "you good?"

Ty nodded, his eyes shut as he held onto the fireplace stones, forcing himself to breathe through his nose.

"the problem in TY, how do we really know what Thomas or anyone is up too, ?" Jack patted the young man gently on the back and took his arm again, this time with a softer grip, Ty's green and confused eyes now searching Jacks for answers.

"You trust me, right?" Jack said in a soft whisper,

Ty nodded, swallowing hard, his breathing still a little uneven but calming slightly at the contact.

"have I ever done anything to make you doubt that trust?" Jack continued, "think, and answer honestly"

TY shut his eyes and centered himself then slowly opened them again, he looked at the old cowboy square in the face, "no, never, I…. I trust you "

"And Amy? What about her, "Jacks' voice was soft now. Amy stepping away from the two of them staying near the kitchen door, calming her temper, watching the two men finally come together onto the same page. "you love her, you told me yourself, she's your light, Right? "

TY nodded again, taking another shaky breath, his eyes clear now, "she's my everything, "

"so, why, now, are you struggling to believe and trust those feelings?" Jack asked. "one man has placed a doubt into your mind, and you're letting it grow. Why? You just told me you trust me, and you trust Amy, so …"

TY looked at the floor, clarity suddenly coming back to him. "I don't know, I …he made it sound like if I didn't see it …. I don't know, I don't know who to believe anymore"

"yes you do son, believe and trust in your gut, you know what's right, you always have"

Ty hung his head; his hand covered his eyes. "I can't do this anymore Jack, I can't…. I have no clue what I should or shouldn't do, or who I should or shouldn't listen to. I've got people coming at me from all angles, throwing accusations and demands at me and wanting me to take sides, I didn't ask for this!, I don't want this, "Ty's lip trembled as he looked into those old blue eyes, "I trust you, and Amy, I do, But I'm drowning here jack, and I have no one to save me!"

"You have me, "a soft caring voice came from the sidelines, making Jack smile warmly and Ty quickly turn his head towards it. "and I promise you, I will not let you go under, "

Amy turned to see Lisa standing the doorway to Jacks room. She was in her robe and had obviously been awakened by all the arguing.

"Lis, "Jack smiled, as she came over, giving Jack a gentle kiss and then turned to Ty and placed her gentle hands on his forearms,

"If you let me, I would be honored to guide you through the minefield that is to come. "she said, "I have run Fairfield alone since my parents died, and like you, it was thrust upon me at a young age to manage and own. I was overwhelmed, lost, confused, scared, plane terrified of failing and letting their memory down, just like you. But lucky for me I had an Aunt, who stepped up and mentored me through. If it wasn't for her and her advice. I don't think Fairfield would be anything like it is today. "she smiled at Ty, feeling his shoulders relax, "If you want, and only if you want, I'd like to be that Aunt to you, I will mentor your through, and help you get control of this crazy runaway train."

Ty sucked in a shaky breath, a small tear rolling down his cheek, "you would do that, for me?" he asked quietly, "you hardly know me, Lisa, I… don't know what to…"

"If you say yes, I will be by your side as your business advisor from this moment forward. You would not only have access to my business knowledge but also the full advisory team at Fairfield, I have accountants, lawyers, taxation experts, business contacts, everything you'll ever need to keep your father's legacy going and it's all yours to draw knowledge from, "

"so, son, "Jack said, letting Ty's arm go, seeing the relief in the young man's eyes, "what do you say. You'll not only have the entire Bartlett and Fleming Family at your side but now you have one of the leading horse breeders in Alberta as a business mentor, and trusted friend "he stopped seeing Tys eyes move between them, "all you have to do is say yes, "

"I… I can't ask you to do that, "Ty said in a shaky whisper, looking overwhelmed by the outpouring of support. He had never felt so loved and protected as he did in that moment. This was the hail Mary he had been secretly hoping for.

"You're not asking Ty, I'm offering, and I promise I will only be a mentor and advisor, this is your company after all, and you need to run it in your image, not mine, and just to keep the skeptics at bay who seem to want to make you doubt people and yourself, I will have it all contracted up for you, stating my role and my affiliation to you, that way no one can get crossed wires or miscommunicated assumptions " Lisa smiled, "so what do you say?, "

Ty's eyes moved to Amy who had remained quiet at the kitchen doorway. She was still a little upset with how Ty had reacted towards her, but she gave him a soft smile and a nod, showing him that no matter what had happened between them, this decision was a sound one. And that he should take it.

"Um, "Ty said, his green eyes now back on the beautiful older woman who stood before him. Her face filled with love and compassion for him. "yes, Lisa, my answer is most definitely a yes, "

* * *

Two days passed on by and Lisa stayed true to her promise, she drafted up the contact that they both signed in front of her lawyer in Calgary. Making her the lead and solo advisor to Ty Borden so to be owner and operator of Lucky Holdings.

Amy had kept her distance from Ty for the next few days. Not wanting to disrupt the negotiations by ruffling feathers yet again. They were still strong and by no means on the outs, but she just thought a little distance would somehow help them gain some perspective. Amy had clients to deal with and rosters to set anyways, and with Lou overbooking the month she was far from at a loose end.

She caught up with Ty in his guest room in the main house after dinner four days later. It wasn't like they were deliberately avoiding each other, but Ty was away from the property with Lisa most days at Fairfield learning from his new mentor and Amy was holding clinics, so time together for the couple seemed to be at a premium.

She knocked on his door and heard him beckon her in, his green eyes lighting up slightly when he realized it was her. He was laying on his bed, reading a book about Millennium Ranching, his legs crossed at the ankles as he held the book to his chest.

"Hey, I missed you at dinner," he said softly, noting Amy's absence from the table.

"Yeah, we had a BBQ with the clients from the clinic at the dude ranch, you know, meet and greet, get to know the trainers, talk about your horsey problems. "she smiled,

"sounds like fun" Ty grinned, the bed lamp casting a soft yellow glow over his face.

"not fun per say, but the steaks were yum, "she laughed," there's only so many horse problems I can handle in a day, you tend to tune out after the 50th my horse just doesn't suit me comment"

TY laughed and put his book down, his note pad and pen on top of it.

"how was your day, "she asked, a little hesitant to ask him, as those queries usually ended up in arguments.

"it was good, Lisa took me to a meeting she had in Calgary with some buyers, that was fascinating, I never knew there was so much to learn about buying a horse, it's quite in-depth. "

"well. When you're buying at the level Lisa buys, yeah, I suppose it's not the same as rehoming them or buying for trail rides, "Amy agreed,

"no, it's weird, it's all relationships and building contacts and lineage and bloodlines, I have to admit, it was all a little over my head, but still, I think Im learning stuff. "he looked happy and relaxed, making Amy lower her guard too.

"stuff!" she grinned, "you're learning stuff"

"Yes, Stuff, "he laughed back, knowing that probably wasn't the best word for his equestrian education.

Amy came over and sat on the bed near his hip, TY moving over a little, so she could sit next to him.

"um Ty, "she said softly, looking at her hands, not wanting to ruin the light mood but needing to clear the air." we are good right? aren't we?"

She felt him touch her arm, and run his hand up her shoulder, "yes, we are good, "he replied, knowing this conversation was coming.

"You sure, because I got the feeling in the lounge room the other night that maybe we, we weren't as solid as I thought we were," Amy tried to hide the quaver in her tone. But it was easily heard by the attentive TY.

"I need to apologize to you for that," he said in return, "It was wrong of me to blow up at you like I did,"

"no, I was wrong too, I should never have challenged your feelings for me, I …. I just got so mad when you kept taking Thom,"

"Amy shhh. "TY cut in, pulling himself up so he was sitting next to her, "you were right, I was letting outside influences control me. I see that now Since I've been working with Lisa, I can see what a true advisor and mentor is supposed to act, I…... " he stopped, his fingers running down her cheek, a soft smile on his lips, "I don't know if Thomas is part of anything or not, but he definitely was trying to make me cut ties with you and Jack and the family and that I promise, is never going to happen "

"why would he do that Ty,?" Amy asked, "other than for his own gain,"

"I don't know ok, And now I'm aware of it, well, I'll watch and see, "he said, "but please, trust me ok, I know what I'm doing, the only way for me to truly see what's going on is to make him and whoever else is involved think I'm playing the game. "

"TY, that's dangerous, what if he. or …. What if they catch you out, "Amy said nervously

"they won't, trust me. I've got this covered, "he smiled, "I told Thomas I'm taking a break for a few weeks, just to get my head around all of this and what's to come. "

"Oh, what did he say to that?"

"he seemed ok with it, I told him I'd call him in a few weeks and then we could talk handover. But for now, I just need some space, "Ty explained.

"and he bought that? He didn't question your sudden withdrawal, "she asked.

"no, not really, I told him I wasn't going to get to be a kid for much longer, so "TY smiled and gave her a gentle hug "I wanted to have some fun, sew my wild oats so to speak, that kind of thing, "

He gave her a cheeky grin as he saw her mouth drop slightly.

"Sew your wild oats!" she repeated, "and who will you be sewing those oats with then?"

"well" he chuckled, as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her slightly behind the ear, "I can only think of one person"

Amy giggled as his stubble tickled her skin. Ty hadn't really been affectionate passed a quick peck on the lips since they had been back from Montana. She missed the closeness, the contact, and that feeling of butterflies in her stomach when he was close to her like he was now was a welcome return too.

"TY, "Amy breathed. "you sure this is a good idea, we said, we would take it slow, at your pace, I don't want to …."

Amy's mind went back to the times they had tried to share an intimate moment after Wades assault on Ty, they had all ended in disaster and her feeling guilty and him feeling like a failure. She wasn't keen to relive those feelings especially if he still wasn't ready to allow anyone to get that close to him physically.

"Shh, "he whispered, "we are taking it slow, "he said as he continued to kiss her neck, his hand now on her hip and his fingers slid under her top. "slow and steady all the way"

Ty found her lips and kissed her, the kiss holding heat behind it. A heat that she hadn't felt in a while. Amy turned more so she was facing him, her leg now tucked up under her, her hip pressed against his. Ty's legs now behind her back as he pulled her down on top of him. His free hand how running through her hair as he opened his mouth and let the kiss develop more.

Amy felt his fingers run up her back under her tank, her skin prickling with his touch, her hands now in his hair as she followed his lead, TY turned her head to deepen the kiss, wanting the contact to go further, to ignite the fire he knew was just under the surface.

Amy kissed him back, her hands playing with his hair, unsure if they should wander, unsure if she was allowed to. The last time her hands had touched him, he had shied away, the feeling lost. The fears and demons returning and stealing their moment. She hesitantly placed one hand on his shoulder, letting it massage his bicep and shoulder blade, keeping it simple and sweet, fearing her movement, that at any second, he was once again going to pull away.

TY broke the kiss, looking up into her blue eyes as he took a breath, his tongue licking his lips, savoring the taste of the cherry lip balm she wore.

"you ok?" she asked softly, knowing it would either kill the mood or give him an explanation into her wariness.

"I'm more than ok, "he smiled, taking her hand in his and guiding it up under his tee and onto his bare chest, she felt his breath hitch when they came into contact. Her eyes watching him intently as he smiled at her with shaky reassurance. Pleased with himself for making the move.

Amy lent down and kissed his lips again, a simple kiss, but one filled with love and encouragement.

"You sure, we don't need to push this ," Amy asked,

"Shh," he whispered back, his hand still on hers as he slid it down his chest and paused briefly just near the bottom of his ribcage, his lips relocking to hers as he moved her hand onto his abdomen, pushing it down to where his belt buckle sat.

Amy went with him, letting him take the lead, this was his decision, and she wasn't about to take it from him. She felt his lips tightly lock to hers as his fingers guided hers under the band of his jeans tapping them gently and encouraging her to move on her own, his hand then retreating back around her hip and across her behind.

Amy pulled out of the kiss, her eyes watching him closely as he watched her, his breathing a little fast, but controlled, TY gave her a gentle smile, as he sucked in a breath, her hand making him react to her touch.

"its ok, "he said, giving her a nod. "I'm good" he pushed his head back into the pillow as Amy gently moved her hand on his lower abdomen, her body rolling slightly to lay next to him, her leg lifted up and curled over his.

She watched him closely her face inches from his cheek as her hand slid across the soft skin above his pubic line, not venturing further, but allowing him to feel her caress on an area that had only otherwise made him repulse. Ty shut his eyes, a small smile on the corner of his slightly parted lips, his chest expanding suddenly when Amy's index finger traced his scar. She saw him shudder and his expression change slightly as he exhaled. Her lips touching his cheek as she let her finger slide alone the pink scar line.

"Shhh, "she whispered, Ty's breath now a little shaky, his eyes opening and looking up to her, she could see the trust he had in her, he was fighting against the negative connotations of that touch. Trying desperately to hold onto the sensation he felt that came from her and not the repulsion he had endured when Wade's hands were on him.

"it ok, "he whispered, "nothing to it see!" he gave her a smile and lent over to her, kissing her lips, rolling her onto her back and taking control, he lay on top of her now, his shoulders taking his weight.

His mouth running down her neck as his hand pulled the strap of her tank and bra off of her shoulder.

Amys' hand stayed in place, pushing the boundaries again, sliding a little lower, causing Ty's breath to hitch again when he became aware of what she was doing. He pressed his head into her shoulder and growled, making Amy giggle. This was new, and seeing him in such a state or arousal just because of her proximity to him and her actions made her feel invincible.

"Amy " he breathed into her ear, "we can't, not here", he hadn't expected her to take that next step, but her decision to lower her hand had taken this naughty play out of the safety zone. Neither of them had gone this far with each other before, and if this was to happen, Ty had concerns now, over the current location.

She nibbled at his neck, well aware that he may be saying no, but that was not what he wanted. Her hand moved again, making him chuckle and groan again, his hand now sliding under her tank and across her breast. Tys reservations were losing the battle to his desires, his moral compass being overruled by his need to have her and all she was offering him.

"you want this, I want this," Amy whispered, "so what's the problem" she kissed his neck again, making him squirm above her, her hand driving him to distraction.

"the problem is " Ty suddenly cut in, the alarm bells in is head getting so loud now they were deafening him, He pulled up on his shoulders and pointed to the door, a smile curling his lips. "your grandfather is just down the hall! And this house has really thin walls!"

Amy pouted at him from beneath his body, making Ty grin and look at her in exasperation, "Amy! he will kill me!"

"well, at least you'll die happy, "Amy quipped, giving a squeeze with her fingers making TY suddenly gasp and bury his head in the pillow. He rolled off of her, now on his back as he tried to pull himself away from the edge, his smile at her a little shaky.

Amy giggled and pulled her hand free, making Ty breathe a sigh of relief, she leant over him and kissed his lips, taking his focus from her and her actions. Once she had his attention she suddenly moved again and straddled him, sitting on his hips, her body above his. Ty watching her intently, the only thing separating them now was several layers of old denim.

"Amy, "he smiled, his eyes watching her intently, as she looked down at him, her fingers pushing his tee up so his upper torso was exposed.

Ty ran his hands up her thighs as they sat on either side of him. As Amy let her hands wander across his chest and down his sides she could feel him shudder with each caress. His eyes closing as he tried to fight the sensation. Amy bit her lip, she loved this, it was like having a new toy that needed to be explored. She felt his fingers tighten around her thighs as she played on his body, his breathing yet again speeding up as she felt his legs bend behind her.

She tormented him for a little longer, seeing now that although he was fighting it, it was not because it was a dark feeling or a corrupted feeling, rather the opposite. Amy grinned, knowing that they really couldn't take it much past where they were, Ty was right, anyone could at any moment bang on that door and catch them out, but she realized at that moment too, that this was more than just a physical thing, she had been able to move him in ways she never thought possible, he was putty in her hands. And she could turn him on with a simple caress. This empowered Amy, her blue eyes filled with a naughty yet accomplished glow for this handsome long haired green-eyed boy who she never thought could steal her heart like this.

Amy played for a little longer, keeping Ty teetering ever so close to total loss of control, His hands now up behind his head as his eyes closed. His fingers curling around the wooden bedframe.

Amy couldn't contain her smile, her hand moving slightly her eyes watching his expression. Seeing his lips part as he let out a small quiet sign and push his head back into the pillow again. She chuckled to herself and repositioned her hips, trying to make herself more comfortable, her legs starting to tingle from being curled around him for so long. As soon as her hips rolled, she heard Ty gasp and suck in a deep breath and hold it. His eyes suddenly shooting open, a nervous smile on his lips,

"oh, you liked that, "Amy teased, bucking her hips again, TY instantly letting out a shaking laugh and grabbing her thighs again. his head now lifted from the pillow as he rode the sensation until it passed.

"Amy, don… "He warned with a smile, "that's not f….."

Amy rocked again, her eyes electric as she saw him grit his teeth and push a chuckle through them,

"F…..a…re!" he breathed, Ty's hands now clasping her hips tightly trying to keep her still. "God Damn! don't move, "

"what? don't do this?" she taunted, rocking ever so gently again, watching him buck and hiss as he pulled himself into a seated position, Amy still on his lap, his hands now tight around her hips,

"yes, that! "he glared at her, a smile on his lips as he caught hers, his arms wrapping around her and keeping her still. "just hold still ok"

"yes? so you want me to move then? "Amy played, rocking again, seeing Ty let out a whimper of pleasure as he buried his head into her chest,

"come on, you're killing me here!" he whispered,

"ok ok, "Amy smiled, her hands wrapping around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry,"

"you are not, "he grinned, taking a few deep breaths and swallowing hard, "you're having a ball, and at my expense I might add!"

"aww you not happy, "Amy said in the saddest voice she could muster, "I can make you happy, I can do…"

TY grabbed her hips even tighter and locked his eyes to hers, "no…. I'm as happy as I need to be ok, I'M ALL GOOD!" he gave her a warning smile again and kissed the tip of her nose. As he held her still while he regained his composure, Amy giving him a devilish grin.

Both of them jumping abruptly at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Um, Hello" A gravelly voice called, "Amy you in there?"

"Shoot! Its grandpa" Amy whispered, quickly jumping off of TY and pulling his tee back down. TY pushed himself up against the bedhead and grabbed his book, throwing a pillow across his lap as Amy snuggled up next to him. The door slowly opening as they looked up innocently from where they lay next to each other. Their faces full of innocents and naivety.

"Hey Jack, "Ty said, keeping one knee raised, looking curious as to the intrusion.

"Hey, there you are, "Jack said, taking in the view, seeing them fully clothed, laying on the bed, TY holding a large book on Ranching and Amy at his side reading over his shoulder.

"Hey grandpa," Amy said, looking innocent, her knee rubbing against TY raised one.

"Lou's looking for you, something about a client needing some papers signed, "Jack explained

"Oh, Ok, thanks, "Amy looked at Ty and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later ok, you can show me more

About bronc riding then" she gave him a devilish smile as she climbed over him. she stood up, kissing her grandpa as she ran off down the corridor.

"Bronc riding?" Jack asked,

"um yeah, we were chatting about it, you know, whether or not stock procurement for the rodeo was a good business idea, "TY smiled, "not now, of course, but when I take over the company, then, it might be … um yeah, "

Jack nodded, leaning against the door jam, noticing Tys awkwardness and reluctance to move when Amy climbed over him. Ty sensed the old cowboys skepticism and nervously repositioned the pillow that sat across his lap.

"well, I always found that these young rough riding broncs soon calmed down once they got up close and personal to an emasculator." Jack rubbed his mustache, his eyes locked onto Tys. The meaning in his words hitting home,

"an emasculator?" Ty asked, sounding terrified.

"look it up, "Jack said as he turned and left the room, pulling the door shut with a grin.

Ty swallowed, and grabbed his phone, hitting the browser and waiting for his search to offer results. As the images came forth, the color drained from Tys features as he swallowed hard. His hand letting his phone slide down onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, geez"he breathed his hands on his cheeks as he took a few quick breathes, his legs involuntarily crossing over each other.

* * *

"so, Thomas, do you have an update for me"

"Yes sir, I think we may have made some headway, I've been seeing quite a bit of Ty since we came back, he's open to talking and taking my advice, the relationship is growing sir, "Thomas looked pleased as he sat in the large leather chair in the main office at Lucky Alberta.

"really, so he's warmed to you, "

"yes sir, we have talked about the business and the depth of the requirement needed to run it, I've shown him how much is involved, and I get the feeling that when and if he does take the reins, sir, I will be able to keep him in line easily. "

"this is promising news Thomas, "the slender man said, looking a little more at peace, "very well done, "

"I told you, sir, he's a good kid, and with the proper guidance in his ear, we can still make this work, Brad only became a problem when he started to challenge the way things were, I don't think we will have that issue with Ty, he really doesn't know any better, he will think it's the norm"

"if this works as you say, we may be able to avoid all this unpleasantness. "The boss said, "in your opinion Thomas, should I reveal my hand now, or wait until he takes control"

Thomas was stunned, the man in charge was asking for his opinion, he never did that with anyone. He always made the calls himself. This was a day that Thomas would remember forever. His ego swelling with his pride, "Sir, I would wait, for now anyway, he's had a lot of shocks recently, and I have only just managed to get him back onto an even keel. news such as yours may send him spiraling again, "

He stopped and looked around the room. Knowing that one day, if things went the way they were supposed to, all of it would be his, "we don't want him out of control, he's shown us he is a wild card when he's on the edge,"

"sound advice Thomas, "The boss replied, his dark glassy eyes considering it," I tend to agree, we will leave him in play, for now, keep up the great work, stay close to him and build that fear in him that his too much for him to handle. let me know if there are any changes"

"yes sir, He's asked for some time off, "Thomas said, hoping the boss would understand, "just a few weeks, time to be a kid he called it, spend time with his girl, "

"really, and you said?"

well, I couldn't really say no sir, it would have upset the balance, I told him I'd leave him be for a few weeks, let him be free, have fun, then on his return, the real training would start, he seemed happy with that sir, " Thomas waited with baited breath, hoping the boss saw it the same way.

"ok, ok, watch from afar, give him this freedom but don't let it get out of hand, I want him primed and ready to hand over or sign you as his partner by the week of his birth, otherwise plan B comes into effect"

"yes sir, I will maintain and observe, trust me all is under control" Thomas face filled with relief, he knew how dangerous the man at the top was. Having him on side was imperative to survive this.

"Wade?" The boss asked,

"he is secure sir, awaiting further instructions. "Thomas replied,

"good, thank you, Thomas, you have well and truly proven your worth"

The line went dead as Thomas smiled a satisfied smile, soon everything would fall into place, he would either own or be chief advisor to one of the biggest Equestrian Holdings companies in the North Americas or have a huge cash injection when the company was closed and sold off. Either way, he would win. And either way, he would be free of Wade and this insidious mastermind once and for all.

* * *

"there you are, "Amy said with a smile, the morning sun shining through the barns open doors. She had slept well the night before, her mind on a constant loop with the fun she and Ty had engaged in the night before. She had returned to his room after seeing Lou, but had found him fast asleep, book on the floor, pen and notepad on his chest. She had covered him with a blanket and left him be, kissing his cheek softly before heading to bed herself.

TY grinned at her as he fed the horses in the barn, he loved doing the morning and night checks, it made him feel normal, and put all the other stuff that troubled him out of his mind. Being a simple ranch hand meant no pressure and for Ty that sounded absolutely wonderful.

The couple who had been in his loft were moving out, so TY was also secretly excited to be getting his room back. Staying in the house for the last week had been nice, But the loft meant freedom to him. And Jacks eyes weren't always going to be on him up there either. Ty had noticed Jacks scrutiny over him and his whereabouts had increased since his move to the guest room. And after their little discussion over the need for an emasculator, Ty was more than happy to put a little distance between them.

"can I help "Amy asked, seeing him put the last bucket over the rear stall, his hair a bit of a mess,

"um you can help water, I've got most of the rest done now" he smiled,

"you started early, it's not even seven yet" she laughed,

"yeah, well, "TY said as he scooped up the last bit of bedding from the empty stall, Amy watching his lower back as it was exposed by his jeans as they rode low on his hips as he worked. "I like to help out, "

"you don't have to you know, you're not a hired hand anymore" Amy replied, as she lugged the heavy hose in from the roll outside.

"I know, but I can't just sit around like royalty you know, unlike some people" he replied, he looked at her as the sweat ran down his cheek, his hair now in his eyes.

"who?" she asked with a whisper,

TY looked up at the loft floor above, raising his eyebrow,

"you serious! "Amy giggled, coming over to him, wanting to hear the gossip. Ty stopped what he was doing and took a breath,

"Lisa told me the only reason they got my loft was that they threw a fit about the outdoor plumbing at the dude ranch. It seems their daughter doesn't like outdoor amenities "

"oh dear, "Amy giggled,

"and to top it off, they don't even have a horse here! it's just a pleasure-seeking trip, you know family outing, Mother and Father and the spoilt little daughter, "TY put on his best toffy rich person voice, "out for a week in the country, see how the other half lives"

Amy burst out laughing as he pegged up his nose with his finger, grinning himself. TY couldn't stand elitism. He had been surrounded by it all his life. The idea that someone thought they were too good to do a job that they expected someone else to do rubbed him up the wrong way.

"so, are they leaving or?" Amy asked quietly

"no, they are here for another week, "TY said dryly, but Lisa is moving them to Fairfield, she's got some room in the main house and she feels they will be more comfortable there.

"Oh, "Amy replied, "the loft not up to scratch either I take it, I suppose, we will have to help them with their bags too, "

"pfft, more like throw them from the loft windows, "TY Joked, as he started to lift the wheelbarrow with the used bedding, Amy biting her lip as she watched his muscles contract in his arms.

"mmmm. "she said "you sure look good when you're all hot and bothered"

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, his arms repositioning the barrow by bouncing it in his hands. "oh really"

"Well, I've seen you rather bothered, "she said quietly, "and that was kinda hot too"

Tys face went red, for other reasons than his physical exertion. "you'll get yours, "he taunted,

"Oh, promises promises" she giggled, as he dropped the barrow and grabbed her, throwing her playfully through the stall door, pinning her up against the back of the stall and kissing her passionately. His hands open on the wood paneling beside her shoulders, his body leaning in against hers.

"Ty Borden as I live and Breathe!"

Ty turned around, a little short of breath, his eyes looking out of the stall door towards the voice that had interrupted his little make out session., Amy catching her breath her cheeky smile turning into a look of curiosity as she saw the biggest set of long-lashed brown eyes she had ever seen looking back at them.

Ty turned, his hands falling to his sides as he walked out of the stall, Amy at his back, looking past him as this vision of pure loveliness stood before her. Long tanned shapely legs, on show from under a pair of tight blue, faded denim shorts, A tight button front cotton tee open at the front with some rather impressive, cleavage, showing through and long suitably styled and curled blonde locks. Finishing just above her little round behind.

"what …the." Ty breathed, as he wiped his face from the sweat of his labors, his eyes fixated on the beauty before him. Shock and confusion on his features.

"Wow, you always were a man of few words, but yeah, this is static, even for you," she said, her perfect teeth giving him a suggestive smile. "looking good Borden, I must say, this country life agrees with you"

Amy took hold of Ty's arm, not knowing what to say or do, she looked at the vision before her, wealth and status about this girl, from her designer shorts to her Nike shoes. Tys eyes flicking back to Amy as he finally shut his gaping mouth. His face still shocked and filled with disbelief.

"oh TY, Amy, there you are "Lisa called, seeing the three now all standing in the main area of the barn together. She quickly ran over and smiled at them all, "I see you've met Bella, "

Amy's eyes flashed towards Tys as he wiped his hands on his shirt, his eyes still on the girl before him.

"Amy, TY, this is the Truscott's daughter, Bella, she will be staying at Fairfield for a week with her parents, "Lisa explained, "Im moving them over today, then the loft is all yours again Ty,"

Bella smiled at Lisa, giving her the best fake thank you grin she could muster, adding a small shoulder crunch for authenticity.

"thanks Lisa, "he purred, "But Ty and I already know each other, don't we Ty,"

Her eyes batted at him as Ty still stood stoic, still trying to process the fact that she was actually there in the barn at Heartland.

"Oh, "Lisa smiled, looking at TY for recognition, seeing him finally pull his facilities back together to manage to speak,

"um, Yeah, Bella and I went to the same school in Calli" He said softly, Still not able to take his eyes off of the blast from the past that smiled in front of him.

"oh really, well, that's a bonus then, at least you'll have someone to show you around while you're here," Lisa said happily, Seeing Tys eyes finally lower and look back at Amy, who he slowly wrapped his arm around. His smile small but only meant for her.

"we can catch up later Ty, you can help me with my little taste of country life, that is if your finished playing with the hired help." Bella said sweetly as she turned to follow Lisa from the barn, "love ya babe"

Her obvious neglect to even interact with Amy the whole time they were standing their making Amy's chest thump with anger. He insinuation that she was also the hired help not sitting well either.

She turned to Ty who rubbed his face, still feeling a little stunned.

"Love you, Babe!" Amy snarked, "I'll give her, a hired help! is she serious!"

"Amy, "Ty said softly, "that means nothing ok, she says that to everyone" he walked around trying to gain some perspective. "why is she even here! She's a beach bum"

"Well, you heard her, to have a little taste of the country life!" Amy spat, her green streak shining through in all its fluorescent glory.

"Hey, "Ty said, coming over to her and taking her in his arms, "stop ok, she means nothing to me, she never did, "

"she meant enough to sleep with though!" Amy cut back, seeing her words sting him. "she is the girl from the images right, the ones of you in bed doing … with her, she's that Bella right?"

"ok, yes, it's that Bella, and yes, I slept with her, "he agreed, "but it was a one-time thing and it meant nothing, "

"maybe to you, but it obviously meant something to her, "Amy retorted, "didn't you see the way she was looking at you, with those big fake eyes and those big fake boo,"

"Amy, "TY smiled, cutting her off and kissing her tenderly, "I don't care about how she looked at me, or what she wants, I want you, you are my girl, "he pulled her close and hugged her again, finally feeling her reciprocate.

"you stink" Amy mumbled, looking down at the floor, kicking some hay with her boot in annoyance.

"well, I'll finish up in here and then go get cleaned up and you and I are going for a ride ok, "he smiled, trying to reassure her, "up to the ridge, and I can show you there what I mean when I say you're my girl!"

Amy blushed and nodded, still feeling a little foolish for reacting so childishly, her insecurities making her feel inadequate in the presence of such a stunning beauty as Bella was. She couldn't compete with that, she thought to herself. she was only just 17, yet to graduate, wore horsey girl clothes and had nowhere near the cleavage that Bella possessed. She kissed TY on the cheek and nodded, heading back out of the barn and back to the house to get a picnic for them to take, her mind filled with worrisome thoughts.

Ty had told her that he loved her, that he wanted her, that she was his girl, so why did she feel that at any moment this vixen from New Port was going to swoop in and steal him away from her. Her heart sank, and her boots hit the front porch and she moped on inside feeling dejected, plane and unworthy.

She wandered past Lou, who looked at her a little quizzically, but backed off when she saw Amy's raised hand of 'please no questions', so resigned herself to watch her sad younger sister wander down the hall to her room and close the door.

Amy sat on the bed and pulled out her phone, she pressed the screen and waited for the other to pick up.

 _"Hey, "_

 _"Hey yourself, you ok?"_

 _"no, "_

 _"you want to talk?"_

 _"yeah, "_

 _"I'm on my way ?"_

Amy hung up and pressed a few more buttons, then put the phone down. Her hands in her lap. Her face resigned to giving up.

* * *

Ty's phone chimed, and he pulled it from his pocket, reading the screen his smile faded and he looked over towards the main house,

He typed a reply and chewed his lip, looking worried. His eyes looking over the text yet again,

 _{Hey Ty, Rain check on the ride ok, I'll see you later this afternoon. Love you}_

He twitched his lip and picked up the barrow, pushing it outside to the manure pile and emptying it.

His mind filled with questions and worry over where all this was heading.

He slowly walked back towards the house, looking weary but deep in thought, Jacks truck pulling up behind him and coming up beside him as he walked.

"Hey, you busy!" Jack called, seeing his dirty appearance, his disheveled hair, and grubby hands

"Ergh, no, I was just heading in to clean up and…." TY replied.

"well, I need some help fixing a rail in the back pasture so. "Jack said, not really asking but expecting a response "and I can't seem to find any of the hired staff around who aren't looking after someone or doing something!"

"ok, Jack, I'll help" Ty smiled, opening the passenger door and jumping in, His eyes on the house as the truck turned and headed away down the drive, TY pulled out his phone and pressed send, looking at Jack with a smile,

"you good?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, Im good, "Ty replied as he settled back in the truck as it turned left at the main gate and headed towards the rear boundary road.

To be continued


	38. The Prodigal Son Chapter 38

**_A/N: Warning: Adult themes and content._ _Thanks for the reviews_ , _happy reading._  
**

 **Chapter 38**

Amy wrapped her arms around Soraya's body, relishing in the comfort she gave just by being there.

"so, what's up? you sounded so down on the phone" Amy's best friend asked, walking with her to her room, where Amy shut the door behind them.

"I need my best friend," Amy said flatly, plonking herself on the bed, looking dejected.

"Ok, well, your best friend is here, so tell me what's wrong, "Soraya took a seat next to her longtime friend, seeing the sad look and knowing that this had to do with a boy, and most likely Ty, that look was universal for boy trouble.

"You remember when Ty first came here, "Amy said softly, "back when I thought he was obnoxious and just a party boy with a bad reputation,"

"Yes, you were rather harsh on him back then, "Soraya smiled, "you basically told me not to like him, or talk to him or even look at him"

"Well, yeah, I didn't really know him then, well, not properly anyway" Amy rebutted. "and you had a huge crush on him, so I was just protecting you."

"ok, "Soraya agreed, her cheeks flushing, she had to admit that when she first met Ty in Maggie's and he openly flirted with her, her heart did skip a beat. "so, what's he done, or hasn't he done to make you worry about all this ancient history this now? "

Soraya looked into Amy's eyes, trying to understand the problem.

"nothing, that's just it Soraya, it's not him, it's her, "Amy said sadly,

"her? who? "Soraya asked, looking even more confused.

Amy took a breath and turned to look directly into her friend's dark and caring eyes. "do you remember those photos, that went viral, those pictures of Ty and that girl, "

"Ty and?" Soraya asked, her eyebrow raised,

"you know the ones in New Port where he was having …. he was ...You know. In bed with her"

"Oh, those ones, yes, "Soraya said with a slight smile, "they were a little hard to miss Amy, they were everywhere,"

"well, that is who I'm talking about now, "Amy retorted, "that girl"

"that girl?" Soraya still looked a little lost. "why are you worrying about her, why now? That was ages ago and didn't Ty explain to you how that happened?"

"she's here Soraya! Bella Truscott of New Port, party girl, beach babe and Tys old bed buddy is currently staying at Fairfield on a family retreat with her parents. "

"Oh, my!" Soraya said, her eyes now wide with the implications of that information, "does Ty know?"

"yes, they were staying in the loft while we were in Montana and we accidentally ran into her today in the barn," Amy stood up looking at herself in the full-length mirror. Rolling her lip as she adjusted her tank top and tried to stand in a more flattering way. "you should have seen her Soraya; those photos didn't do her justice"

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"she's tall, curvy and had the biggest eyes and lashes I've ever seen, not to mention other assets that tend to stand out when you meet her" Amy pushed her bra up and readjusted herself, trying to give herself a more pronounced cleavage, only to have her smile fade when she let her hands fall to her sides.

"Amy, "Soraya giggled, "will you stop, "she walked over to her friend and took her hands, making the little blonde look at her. "you are beautiful, just the way you are, you don't need big assets or long lashes to impress a boy, especially, Ty, he adores you, you know that "

"But he must have liked her at some point, he slept with her," Amy retorted, "and, what does that say about me, he hasn't slept with..." Amy walked away from her friend, her insecurities taking control.

"Come on Amy, you told me that you both decided to wait, that's not a refusal, that means he wants it to be special, "Soraya soothed, coming to her friend's side and giving her a hug.

"I know, but, I… she's… you should have seen her Soraya, she's perfect, and Im just... just ... me"

"Oh Amy, "Soraya wrapped her in her arms and gave her a slightly comical smile. "yes, your you, and you are drop dead gorgeous and you have one thing she doesn't have"

"what? A cowboy hat and an affinity with horses" Amy said sourly,

"no silly, "Soraya giggled, "you have Ty, "

Amy's pout turned into a small smile, as her big blue eyes looked up at her friend "he did say I was his girl, and I had nothing to worry about"

"see, "Soraya hit Amy playfully in the shoulder, "so why are you worrying, he loves you, right?"

Amy nodded, feeling a little foolish for her schoolgirl outburst,

"So, stop all this ok, you have nothing to worry about, "

Amy smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "thank you, I needed that"

"Well, I think we need a double chocolate, whipped cream choc-mint special" Soraya smiled, "and I only know one place where I can get that in Hudson, "

"Maggie's, "Amy grinned,

"yes Maggie's, and since I'm the daughter of the owner, I reckon I can get it for free too, you in?"

Amy nodded and grabbed her jacket, taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Amy! stop it ok!"

"Ok Ok, "she said softly, as she fixed her hair and gave herself a reassuring smile. Her blue jeans and soft pink top making her look passible in her now insecure eyes.

"Hey, why don't you see if Ty wants to join us?" Soraya said,

"um …. I don't know, "Amy replied quietly, "we were supposed to go for a ride out to the ridge, but I kinda blew him off, he probably won't want…"

"give him a call!" Soraya pointed to Amy's phone, "now! ask him,"

Amy grinned, Soraya always made her feel better when she was down. She had this knack about her that made everything not seem as bad as you once thought it to be.

Amy pressed her phone and put it to her ear, hoping Ty would answer firstly, she felt bad for how she had bailed on him earlier.

"Hey, "

"Um, Hi, "Ty replied, sounding a little breathless. The Wind from his high hilltop location causing a rustling over the line.

"Hi, Um, I'm going into Maggie's with Soraya and I was wondering, well, if you'd like to join us, "she paused, hearing his voice talking to someone else in the background. "I feel bad for how I bailed on our ride before, so."

"Um, Yeah, that would be great, "Ty called back, "you going now? "

"Erm, yeah, "she said, her mind becoming a little puzzled as to where he was. "we can wait for you, um, if your… where are you anyway?"

Ty laughed and wiped his brow, the breeze catching his hair and ruffling it around his face. He squinted into the sun and waved at Jack who looked at him in mild annoyance as he had dropped the fence wire when he answered the phone.

"I'm in the back pasture, with Jack, helping with a fence, "he said loudly, "I probably won't be back in time, but you go, have some fun, I'll catch you later ok, "

"Oh, ok, yeah, "Amy said, a little disappointed that he couldn't make it back, but he was with Jack, so that was better than where her overactive imagination had placed him.

"Look, I tell you what, you hang out with Soraya, and I'll take you out tonight ok, just you and me, what do you say, I'll take you into Calgary and show you some of the nightlife there "He smiled as Jack raised his eyebrow at him. "or dinner and a movie, in Hudson, whatever you want, "he corrected, seeing Jack nod in approval.

"um ok, "Amy grinned, "like a date, a real date, "

"Yeah, like a date, "Ty replied, "so you in?"

"yes, I'm in, "Amy beamed, unable to hide her smile, Soraya grinning at her too.

"cool. I'll message when I'm back ok "TY concluded, "love you,"

"love you too,"

The phone went dead.

"see! now does that sound at all like a guy who is distracted by big eyes, long lashes, and big boobs?" Soraya asked seeing Amy's cheeks flush with embarrassment for ever doubting Ty's intentions.

"He's with Grandpa, helping with a fence repair, so he doesn't know when he will be back, so let's go get those milkshakes, "Amy responded, as she opened her bedroom door. Her heart looking forward to the evening with Ty.

* * *

The hot water ran across Ty's shoulders, soothing the ache from pulling fence wire taught all afternoon. Mending fences wasn't something he was skilled at, but today, Jack had shown him the more hands-on side of ranch management. A true ranch owner isn't afraid to get down and dirty from time to time. Jack had said, you can't expect your hands to do anything you're not willing to do yourself.

Ty had to agree, taking the afternoons work as a learning experience and understanding that when he became a Ranch owner, be it several ranches and not just one, at least he would know something about maintaining fence lines and not be afraid to help out if it was required.

He had been back at the loft for a little over an hour, enjoying his well-earned shower and some personal space. He turned around under the water, his eyes shut as the steam penetrated his skin, making him feel alive again. His hand hitting the faucet as he shook his hair and sprinkled water everywhere.

"Wow, you look even hotter than you did in New Port," a voice said softly as he walked out of the bathroom. Dressed in his blue jeans and nothing much else, his green eyes flying up to see Bella leaning against the bedpost.

"and I see you still don't know how to knock" he replied shortly, as he rubbed his hair dry. "what are you doing here Bella,"

"come on Ty is that any way to treat one of your girls, "She smiled, chewing her fingernail as her eyes walked over him.

"I don't have girls, I have one girl, "he said, "and you're not her "He gave her a dismissive look as he walked past her.

Bella grinned, seeing his obvious reaction to her and taking it as a challenge.

"I don't believe it, "she laughed, "the infamous Ty Borden of New Port Beach is smitten"

She heard him growl at her as he threw his towel over the end of the bed.

"I'm not 'smitten', as you put it, "He snarked at her. As he opened his dresser drawer looking for a shirt.

Bella watching his muscles move in his back, her eyes electric and wanting.

"I have a girlfriend if you must know, "He said, as he turned to look at her, tee shirt in hand, his chest now in full view of her ravenous eyes.

"Pfft, since when do you do girlfriends, Ty!" she teased, then stopped, thinking back to when she saw him in the barn earlier, "Oh MY! you don't me the little farmers daughter do you!" she started to chuckle and cover her red lips, finding the thought comical,

Ty rolled his eyes and pulled on his tee, as Bella continued to giggle next to him. Feeling rather annoyed at her reaction to Amy and what she meant to him.

"You think you're in love with the hired help! You can't be serious!"

"for your information Bella, "Ty snapped, "Amy is not the hired help, she owns this place,"

He stopped and corrected himself, "well her family own this place, so she's far from the hired help!" He sidestepped past her again looking for his boots, which he remembered kicking off somewhere near the stairs when he came up from working with Jack.

"Oh, ok, "Bella replied, taking a seat on his bed and bouncing slightly, seeing Ty watch her in annoyance.

"so, she's the owner's daughter, "She grinned, "much the same really, still way below your standards, you can't be serious that you actually have feelings for her? Really? "

Ty took a breath as he pulled an over shirt on over his tee and straightened the collar, he looked directly at Bella Truscott as she grinned back at him from his bedside.

"she's the granddaughter of the owner actually, and yes I have feelings for her, she is amazing, "

"In bed?" Bella taunted, seeing him press his lip and shake his head in disbelief at her candor as he rummaged for some socks, "Im not even going to dignify that with an answer" He cut back

"Oh, so she hasn't given it up to you yet, Wow Borden, you're losing your touch, "She teased. Watching him squirm at her comments. She could see she was riding him. And she loved it.

"It's more than that ok, "He said to her as he sat on the other side of the bed and pulled on his socks. "you wouldn't understand, "

Bella pouted her lip and crawled over to his side and slid her legs on either side of him, so she was right behind his back. Ty took a breath of annoyance and pulled on his last sock, sitting up and pushing her hands off him as they thread around his body from behind and ran across his chest.

He went to stand up, but she held on, her head on his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his waist and her ankles locking her in place.

"Bella, "he breathed, as he tried to unhinge her grip on him. "just stop ok, this isn't going to happen "

"it's happened before" she teased, seeing him tense up as he let out a soft breath." ok, so how long has this little miss Oakley thing been going on," she asked, her lips near his ear as her hands wandered. Ty looked at the ceiling as he once again grabbed her hands and tried to make them leave his body alone.

"since I got here ok, "he answered, "Amy's special, she's amazing, and I've never wanted someone as much as I want to be with her OK"

Bella giggled as she slipped her hands from his again and ran them through his hair, making him pull away awkwardly. Her attention, although playful, making him uncomfortable.

"you wanted me to remember, "she purred into his ear, her teeth nipping playfully at his earlobe, "you said I was amazing too when you fucked me"

Ty growled and unhooked himself from her grasp, her games starting to grate on him, he looked at the clock on the wall, seeing the time was ticking on. His date with Amy was closing in.

"And look what that got me! "he countered back at her, looking a little hurt now as well as annoyed "my naked arse was strewn across the internet for the world to see, "he glared at her as she looked away sheepishly, remembering the pictures she had taken of him. and how she had posted them without a care across the open media "thanks for that by the way, so much for let's keep this between us hey!"

"Oh, come on Ty, stop with all this winging, you sound like a sad little boy whose toys been taken away" She teased, getting up and following him as he grabbed his leather jacket, her long legs wrapping around the top of one of his large lounge chairs.

"you going out Lover? "she asked, as Ty ran his fingers through his hair and checked his teeth in the mirror, trying to ignore her constant commentary.

"yeah, so you can go now, "he retorted, "like now, Bella, it's been great, let's not do this again, "His tone now also showing his sarcastic meaner side.

Ty's phone rang, and he quickly pulled it from his pocket, pressing it to his ear as a nervous smile crossed his lips,

"hey, "he said, a smile on his face, as he walked away from his unwanted house guest and tried to keep his tone happy and carefree. "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize you were back, you hadn't called, Grandpa told me you were getting cleaned up and then you would be over," Amy said, her hands working on her hair as she spoke to him, "where are we going on this impromptu date?"

"Um, where would you like to go, it's your night, so you tell me," Ty replied, seeing Bella watching him, her hands running up and down her soft tanned legs.

"is that her! " she called, Tys eyes glaring at her, as he tried to cover his phone," is that little Annie Oakley,"

"who was that?" Amy asked, hearing the voice and the muffled sounds come from her phone,

"who are you talking too?"

"Um no one, "Ty said quickly, "I'll be over in a sec ok, "

"Hello, Emily!" Bella called, laughing as she saw TY swear at her without voicing the words.

"Ty, who is with you?" Amy asked, her voice now a little cooler, fearing the reply, her heart already deciding the identity of the feminine voice she could hear laughing behind him.

TY dropped his gaze, deciding that attempting to deceive Amy would only make this worse, he took a breath and dropped his smile, taking the gamble that somehow Amy would understand, and the night wouldn't be ruined.

"It's Bella, "he said softly, "she dropped in a few mins ago to say hi, "

"HI!" Bella yelled with a giggle, Ty shutting his eyes waiting for the backlash that inevitably was to come.

"she's, with you, in the loft?" Amy whispered, more to herself than to him, her face showing the fears that ran through her heart.

"Amy, "Ty said softly, walking over to the steps, trying to distance himself from Bella and her interruptions." it's not what you think ok, please, I …..."

He rubbed his face, knowing the silence on the line and what it meant,

"look, come over here ok, I'll introduce you properly and you can see for yourself "he asked, "please,"

Bella watched Ty and grinned, loving the way her presence was causing issues for him and his so-called relationship with this Amy girl. Bella wanted Ty, and Bella always got what she wanted, regardless of the damage she caused along the way.

"Amy, "Ty said again, his voice soft and filled with hope, "you still there?"

"yes, "Amy finally replied,

"I'll come to you, "he cut in quickly, looking around for his wallet, "I'll be there in five ok, "

TY hung up the phone before Amy had a chance to answer. She looked down at herself and chewed her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. He sounded genuine on the phone. He had told her repeatedly not to worry. SO why did it hurt so much knowing Bella was there with him.

Amy sat on her bed. And looked over at her dresser, determination filling her eyes as she quickly pulled her top off over her head and started to rummage through her clothes. She pulled out a few items, holding them up to herself and looking in the mirror. He blue eyes filled with new found purpose. Ty was hers, she said to herself confidently and no blow in from the beach was going to take him from her.

* * *

" oh dear, doesn't Emily like to share?" Bella quipped as Ty glared at her,

"Amy, "he corrected, "just stop ok Bella, I don't need this right now, "

She twitched her lip seeing the exasperation on his face as he motioned towards the steps.

"ok, ok, I get it, "She snarked, walking slowly towards him and stopping before him on the top step of the loft stairway. "she's not good enough for you Ty, "

"I said enough!" he warned, but she grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, TY pulling back but not being able to break the hold, "Bell, come on, I've got to go, just stop,"

"Stop what, "She replied, leaning in and pressing her hot lips against his. Ty holding still for a second and then turning his face away. A nervous and awkward chuckle escaping his lips.

"cut that out ok, I told you, I'm with…."

"yes, your with little miss Amy, I know, "She rebutted looking rejected, "ok, ok, I'll behave, but I can see you want me, I felt it in those lips of yours, you've been on bread and water for months, I can feel it, Ty, you know you can't hide it " she gave him a cheeky grin and walked down the stairs, her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Ty rubbed his face, and hit the lights switch, plunging the loft into a light twilight as the sunset outside.

His face looked worried as he jumped down the stairs after her, turning into the barn and then heading out into the yard. He stopped suddenly as Bella latched onto his arm as he started towards the main house, Ty instantly pulling free of her and sidestepping away.

"will you just! go!" he said, his tone dry, "I told you Im going out, I don't have time for your games right now"

"Well you could invite me too, show me a good time in this backwater, didn't that Lisa chick say it was your job to show me around" she pushed, she kept pace with him as he tried to out step her, his boots hitting the front porch before her.

"not tonight ok, you've already caused me enough grief," he replied softly as he pulled open the mudroom door.

Ty walked into the kitchen to see Lou and Jack look up and greet him. His smile awkward as his unwanted stalker followed him and looked bashfully in at the door.

"TY, "Lou said, noticing his tag along and looking at him with curiosity.

"Um, this is Bella, "Ty said, knowing he had no choice but to introduce her now she was standing next to him. "her family are staying at Fairfield for the week, and um…." He stopped, rubbing his chin and looking awkward again, not really knowing how to say, 'hey do you remember that girl who took those nude pics of me in bed, well this is her'.

"Bella, hello, "Lisa said as she came through the door from the lounge, "nice to see you out and about having some fun, "Lisa came over to Ty and touched his arm, giving him a smile. They had grown closer since she had become his mentor, their bond now strong and resembling a favorite Aunt and Nephew,

"you are going out with Amy and Ty?" She asked

"um, N…." Ty started but he dropped his words as Amy came around the corner from the main house. She had her hair down around her shoulders, straightened and softly quaffed around her face, her eyes shone in contrast to the Smokey effect of her makeup making them look more alluring. She was in a tight pair of black jeans with heeled dusty grey suede ankle boots. And a blue sequined tank that clung to her petite yet curvy shape. The neckline was low but tasteful and Ty couldn't help but smile when he saw the school trinket that he had given her in Montana around her neck.

"wow," Ty said, taking her in as she walked over to him, a small cropped leather jacket on her arm. "you look …. Just wow"

Bella watched her in quiet appraisal, a little perturbed by Ty's sudden stunned silence. She could tell that he hadn't been lying when he said he had fallen for her. This country girl had him hook line and sinker. And Bella had to admit, the Amy before her now, was much more formidable than the one she had met in the barn.

TY stepped forward and gave Amy a gentle kiss on the cheek, loving the look and the way those jeans fit in all the right places. The silver rhinestone belt finishing the look and making Amy look like a girl who was ready for a night on the town.

"so, you said you were going to show me the nightlife, "Amy said softly to him. "will this do?"

Ty grinned, Bella completely forgotten to him now, his eyes unable to move from the vision of pure perfection before him.

"most definitely, "he said, taking her hand in his and helping her with her jacket,

"so, this nightlife, "Jack asked, looking wary, "you two be safe now, stay together and ..."Jacks caution noted by Ty and the hidden meaning resonating in the young man.

"it's just a few clubs I know in Calgary Jack, I promise we will be back before midnight or thereabouts," Ty said, "and yes, We, will be careful, "

Bella watched Ty in stunned silence, not believing her ears. Was Ty Borden negotiating a curfew with this old cowboy?

"So, Bella, are you going too or?" Lisa asked, looking a little confused as to why Bella was there if she wasn't hanging out with Ty and Amy.

"well, I don't know Lisa, Ty doesn't seem to want to show me around, seems he can't handle more than one girl at a time," she said sweetly, "funny though when I knew him back in New Port, he didn't have any trouble at all with multi-tasking"

Ty's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a touch of anger as he sent Bella an annoyed glare.

"New Port, so your friends with TY," Jack asked, seeing Amy watching Bella closely, her smile still shining through, even if a little shaky.

"yes, we were rather close friends in New Port, weren't we Ty, "Bella said, her eyes back on her prize, "you could even say, special friends, or friends with bene..."

"Ok, well, I think it's time to go, "TY said quickly, "come on Amy, you got the keys to the jeep?"

Amy nodded and wrapped her arm around Ty's waist, her eyes finally meeting with Bella's as the interloper gave her a death stare filled with challenge.

"your welcome to come with us, "Amy said with a smile, seeing Ty look at her suddenly looking unsure, "there's plenty of room in the jeep."

"Im sure Bella has other things to…," Ty said quickly, not liking this at all, feeling a little ambushed himself now.

"No no, Ty, I'd love to come, I'll need to change though, so how's about we cruise by Fairfield on the way, so I can get ready, would that be ok," she batted her eyes at him and Amy smiled in return, her hand sliding into the back pocket of Tys jeans.

"of course, Bella, no problems at all," she said, as she snuggled in closer to her man. Ty starting to feel like a pawn in the middle of two queens at battle.

"ok, well you kids have fun, "Jack smiled, showing some amusement over Ty predicament.

"we will Grandpa, "Amy said, and she quickly gave him and kiss and walked out the door with a rather reluctant Ty and a wary Bella.

"what was that all about?" Lisa asked, looking at Jack who chuckled to himself,

"that my dear, is one hell of a quandary Tys got himself caught in the middle of, I don't pity him tonight, not one little bit"

"Bella? That isn't, oh my, "Lou's said as she ran over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out an old magazine she had been using to wrap up old veg scraps. She flicked through the pages and then her mouth gaped as she dropped it on the table for the others to see. "it's that Bella, Bella Truscott "

Lisa looked at the pages and covered her mouth also unable to hide the shocked look as she realized who Bella was and he connection to Ty.

"yes, that Bella, "Jack said, still chuckling to himself, "this is going to be an interesting night let me tell you"

"Oh my," Lisa said, shutting the magazine, "if I'd known I'd never suggested she, oh goodness, that poor boy, he's caught between a rock and a hard place, "she looked at Jack and hit his shoulder for laughing.

"let's see if he makes it home intact, "Jack laughed, "I'll bet five bucks, he doesn't"

The other two ladies just glared at him and broke out in laughter too, wondering just how this night was going to end up.

* * *

Ty pulled the wrangler up to the carpark in front of 10th Avenue SW in Calgary. Killing the engine as he looked over at Amy with an apprehensive smile.

They had swung by and collected Soraya as well at Amy's request, Ty resigning himself to be the only male in a party of 3 girls. One, his current girlfriend, one, a girl who he had a fling with and one, a girl he had the utmost respect for and called a friend.

Amy smiled at him and gave Soraya a thankful glace in the rearview mirror. Happy her friend had agreed to come with them on such short notice.

"so, where are we going, Ty?" Bella asked as she leaned forward, her tight pink sequined dress showing more of her cleavage that was deemed tasteful.

Ty chuckled as he felt her hand on his shoulder as he pointed to the Dark building that ran along the back of the car park, it looked understated,but had a large Neon light sign at the front over the door that said Rumors.

TY jumped out of the jeep and quickly ran around to the other side, opening Amy's door and taking her hand to help her out, Bella rolling her made-up eyes at his chivalry.

"I promised you a while back I'd show you where I went on those nights I went out alone, "he said to Amy "well, this is one of those places. "

"Oh, so I finally get to see the secret world of Ty Borden after dark" Amy grinned, feeling his hands slide around her waist as he gave her a quick kiss. He let his eyes walk over her again, loving the look, the blue sequins on her tank catching the night lights and making them dance across her body.

"You look amazing "he whispered in her ear "sexy as hell," Bella and Soraya came around and joined them on their side of the truck as Amy's cheeks flushed at his compliment. Ty's fingers running across the necklace, his grin intoxicating.

"Ok Borden, "Bella said, taking his spare arm and pulling in close to him. Soraya coming up along Amy's free side and giving her a reassuring smile. "let's see if this backwater is anywhere near as good as the clubs in New Port."

"Far from a backwater Bell, "Ty corrected, as he walked the girls up to the line of people who had already started gathering at the doors. "this place is owned by Tyson Davies, "

Bella looked at Ty, her mouth open, "the Tyson Davies? You mean the Director?"

Ty nodded, "yeah, his family roots are in Calgary, so this place is a little bit of home for him. "

They joined the line, other clubgoers talking and chatting in front of them and behind them, Ty staying close to Amy's side, his arm securely around her waist. Letting everyone in their vicinity know clearly which girl was his. Amy smiled up at him, her eyes flickering to Bella from time to time, seeing her openly flirt with any male that came close to her, but always staying close to Ty's side, her hand never far away from his shoulder, or his arm.

Soraya chatted with Amy as they waited in line, her eyes watching the people around them, and somehow feeling a little out of her element. She was in a pretty purple top and dark blue jeans, the top waving contrasting vertical frills that fell in soft ruffles across her chest. Her hair was pulled back and braided down her neck, exposing her perfect Spanish skin. She heard whispers from around them as people in the queue started to recognize Ty, their attention moving to him as he snuggled his face into Amy's neck and whispered into her ear, his smile wide and filled with mischief.

"Ty Borden, "A masculine voice called from the front of the line, Making Ty look up and raise his hand with a smile,

He gently grabbed Bella and Amy who in turn grabbed Soraya and guided them out of the line of people now all looking at him and smiling, walking them up to the front of the queue where the door security and a tall, good-looking young man stood, wearing a black shirt with a slightly undone tie and dark dress jeans.

"Skyler Davies!" Ty grinned, stepping forward and grabbing the arm of the man before him, each of them clasping fists and pulling each other into a chest hug. "good to see you, man!"

"where have you been hiding, I haven't seen you in ages!" the young man grinned at Ty as they patted each other's backs. The Crowd around them surging forward a little realizing that tonight, the club had some A-list guests as well as some live music.

"been around, just busy you know, life gets in the way, "Ty said,

"I heard about your dad, that's rough man, dad sends his regards, "Skyler said quietly, seeing Ty nod and appreciate the sentiment. They talked a little longer, Amy seeing there was a friendship between the two young men. She saw Skyler's eyes flicker over in hers and the others girl's direction.

"Well, Well, Ty, so who do we have here, all these lovely ladies can't be with you!"

Ty chuckled and turned around slightly, the crowd now snapping shots of him with Skyler with their phones.

"Um yes and no, "Ty laughed, "this is Amy, Bella, and Soraya," Ty reached for Amy and pulled her back under his arm with a grin, as Bella came up on his other side and Soraya gave Skyler a soft smile and wave, Ty grinning as he watched his friend's eyes waver that little too long on the Spanish beauty.

"Amy, "Skyler greeted, giving her a nod, "Bella, welcome, "

Bella winked at him and gave him the once over with those big made-up eyes of hers.

"Soraya" Skyler said, leaning forward and offering her his hand, which she politely accepted, as he gently pulled her to the front of the line, so she was now standing in front of Amy and Ty as well as Bella who looked a little annoyed by the obvious attention he was paying to anyone but her.

"You and your beautiful ladies are free to go in, "Skyler said, his eyes still on Soraya as he held her hand. Amy giving Ty a cheeky grin at the contact. Seeing the sparks fly between her best friend and his handsome young man they just met. "as long as this beauty agrees to share a drink with me tonight"

"Um ok, yes, that would be ok. "Soraya smiled, feeling a little bashful, her cheeks flushing at his obvious attention to her.

Skyler motioned to his security, who instantly pulled the door open behind them, the music inside swelling out and assaulting their ears.

The large man motioned to TY to go through, which he did happily, Amy at his side and Bella walking slightly behind him. Skyler following beyond them all, Soraya at his side.

The Ransom was a Vibrant spot with exposed-brick walls & modern art, offering a DJ'd dance floor & bottle service. It was a concept-driven venue where art, music, design, and service all merged together to provide an entertaining clubbing experience in a truly unique looking venue.

The main floor of the club was a tailored to specification and no detail to modern style had been overlooked, creating a nightlife experience like no other. With low lights, padded long studded leather booth seats with tables. And a Funktion One Sound system, making the music experience electric.

It was aesthetically designed by world renown designers, where no expense was spared to create a cultivated, yet boisterous atmosphere. Its owner, Tyson Davies, a Movie director who was Canadian born set the club up to bring some of his success back home, his son, Skyler, now attending the University of Calgary managed the club in his downtime, his connection to Ty being through his father's work as he directed one of Lilly's films a few years back.

Skyler had modernized the club by bringing in international music artists & producers and upping the quality to premier bottle service, Ransom was hip, young and vibrant and attracted the high-end crowds.

The music thumped around them as they squeezed their way through the crowds, Amy following Ty as they slipped between the dancing people all jammed up against each other enjoying their night out. The heat, the raw electricity making the vibe of the place come to life.

They made their way to the booths at the back of the dance floor, the lights around them exuding an electric blue color making Amy's and Bella's hair look fluorescent under the black lights.

Ty slid onto the soft plush seat, Pulling Amy down next to him, As Soraya sat opposite with Skyler politely waiting for her acceptance to join her on the other side.

Bella had not made it to the booth, she had found a likely dance partner as they traversed the floor and was now up close and personal with him as they gyrated to the beat.

"this place is amazing "Amy yelled excitedly into Ty's ear as he gave her a soft kiss, his lips lingering on her neck as his hand ran around her body. Amy noticed he was being extremely attentive to her since they left the ranch, not missing an opportunity to show her he was out with her and she was his main focus. Amy knowing this added affection was mostly due to Bella's presence. Not that she didn't love it, because she did, but now secretly she wished she had not invited the blonde bombshell, her fears over her past with Ty, now looking like foolish insecurities.

Skyler tapped Ty's arm, pulling his attention away from Amy's soft neck and motioned to the bar, Ty nodding and looking back at Amy and motioning with his hand the sign of having a drink. A questioning looks in his green eyes regarding her order.

"Um, I…" Amy stammered, not knowing what to say, she wasn't huge on drinking but didn't want to look out of place.

"LLB?" Ty said into her ear, looking for her reaction, the music making it hard to hear, she nodded and so did Soraya, giving Skyler a smile as the two of them headed off through the throng of people towards the bar.

Amy turned to Soraya and gave her a knowing smile, leaning over to her best friend so they could talk, "so, are you glad you came now?" she said raising her eyebrow. "Skyler hey, wow, "She gave Soraya a knowing look.

"I know, "Soraya giggled, "he's so hot, "

"and he's so into you!" Amy grinned,

"well, she's into everyone!" Soraya said, Amy, following her friends gaze as it fell on Bella who was in the middle of a man sandwich, "what is with her!"

"She's from New Port," Amy laughed,

"Oh, I see, that explains it then" Soraya laughed back. "I can't believe Ty actually liked her?"

"momentary lapse of sanity I think "Amy grinned.

It wasn't long until the two boys returned, Ty placing Amy's drink in front of her and then sliding in next to her side, his whiskey on the rocks in a tumbler in front of him.

Skyler passed Soraya her drink and sat down as well, his Bourbon in his hand as he took a sip.

Amy looked at Ty, her hand on his as her eyes fell on the whiskey tumbler. Ty, getting the message and leaning in to kiss her cheek, He motioned the number one with his finger, letting her know he was in control. Very well aware that he had not held his alcohol well on other occasions that they had been out.

They sat and listened to the music, Amy close to Ty's side, his hand running up and down her thigh under the table. She felt the shivers in her spine as his thumb slid up her inner thigh and then back down to her knee.

He gave her a grin as Soraya and Skyler got up and headed out to dance. Ty taking the opportunity of them being alone and quickly cradling her cheek and pulling her in for a full-on lip lock.

He let his hand slide through her hair as his lips locked to hers, Amy kissing him back with just as much intensity.

He pulled away, his face still close to hers, the lights and the music thundering around them,

"you having fun?" he asked, his eyes catching the lights as they flashed around them. She could see he was pulling out all the stops for her. Making the evening all about them.

Amy nodded and grinned at him, her face lighting up when one of her favorite songs started to play, Ty saw her start to bob on the spot to the beat, his grin large as he skulled his drink and got to his feet.

He held out his hand and raised his eyebrow, Amy taking his offer and jumping up next to him as he guided her into the crowd, his hands sliding around her waist as he spun her into his arms.

They danced and kissed and danced some more, Ty's body molding to Amy's as Amy's hands played on his. He slid in behind her, his hands on her hips as his head came in over her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear as they moved to the music. Amy loved the contact, the attention and the way he seemed to only have eyes for her. All the other girls that tried to get his attention never got a sideways glance from Ty. His eyes and his focus were solely on his lady.

The music changed again and as they started to change their dance to suit the slower score, Amy suddenly becoming aware of the proximity Bella now was to her ever-attentive man. 'She slid her hands down Tys back, moving to the music, her long tanned legs now against this side, her small sequined dress riding high as she lifted her leg and ran it down the length of his. Amy felt Ty tense up as he then turned Amy around in his arms, so she was now facing him, his hands pulling her closer to him as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes on Bella showing his reluctance towards her attention.

Bella grinned at him as she moved to the music, her eyes giving Amy a look of superiority as he leaned in and bit Ty's ear, making him jump and move his hands from Amy onto hers as they roamed his chest from behind. The music moved the people, Amy now getting lost amongst the other people, her connection to Ty broken as the crowd swelled and moved around them.

She lost sight of him as she saw Bella give her an evil grin and then quickly turn Tys head sideways, locking her lips to his as she swung around to dance in front of him, stealing Amy's now vacant place.

Ty instantly pushed her away, with enough force that she got the message, his eyes flickering around the dance floor, looking for his lost partner. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he gave Bella a warning glare, moving away from her as she danced on, looking pleased with herself.

Ty finally located Amy as she slowly walked back to the booth,

"hey, No NO, don't you dare run away from me "He said quickly coming up behind her, "I'm sorry, she caught me off guard"

Amy just looked at him and sat down, her eyes a little dejected, Ty slid in next to her, his eyes looking apologetic,

"Amy, please, ignore her ok, she's only doing it because she knows it's pissing me off," he said into her ear.

Skyler and Soraya were now seated at the back of the booth, watching the interactions between the other couple and looking a little concerned.

"well, she's pissing me off royally too, "Amy cut back, "she can't keep her hands off you"

Ty took a breath and looked back at the dance floor, not knowing what to say, "this is why I didn't want her here, "he called back. "I wanted to go out with you, but, you had to go and invite her!" Ty gave her a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Amy looked a little guilty, it was her fault Bella had come, she was the one who ignored Tys warning look at the ranch and went on and asked her to join them anyway,

"we can go, "he said, trying to appease her "find another club, or…. Whatever you want, "

Amy shook her head, touching his cheek, seeing he was trying to make it right.

"how about, I take you guys up to the private lounge upstairs, "Skyler called out, His hand holding Soraya's "it's quieter up there and a lot less in your face!"

Ty looked at Amy and she nodded so they quartet got to their feet and Skyler lead the way to the staircase in the rear of the room, it spiraled up to a mezzanine floor that had an enclosed glass-walled room at the back of it. Skyler opened the door and ushered them inside, the music decibels dropping to normal as soon as the heavy soundproofed door closed.

The room was filled with modern simple design furniture, with a private bar and large roomy white leather couches surrounding resign poured and designer coffee tables. There was a rear office, which belonged to Skyler and a set of two security guards on each door. There were other occupants in the room as well, ranging from a small private party of six individuals celebrating a birthday and two middle eastern businessmen being entertained by in-house entertainment while on a sabbatical from their busy business schedules.

"this is absolutely amazing Skyler, "Soraya said, "you father must be really impressed with what you've done with the place. "

Skyler smiled at her compliment, nodding in agreeance, "yeah, it's making money, so he's happy, "

Ty and Amy took a seat on one of the large white couches, looking down on the packed club below through the large windows. Ty seeing Bella over near the bar, her arms wrapped around her latest victim, her tongue down his throat.

"So, you in town for long Ty, or is this is flying visit?" Skyler asked as he passed Ty another whiskey neat over the back of the couch.

"Um, I'm here for a while, "Ty replied, seeing Amy's eyes on the glass as he placed it untouched on the coffee table. "I'm not sure yet how it's all going to go once I take over dad's company"

"Arh yes, I heard about that, he left the lot to you, didn't he? "Skyler came over to TY and sat across from him, Soraya looking at some artwork on the rear wall of the room. Amy touched Ty's hand gently and got up, excusing herself and going over to join her friend." that must be rather a daunting thought, taking all of that on" Skyler said.

"Yeah, I suppose, but you know, I can only try hey, like you, you're doing awesome here, with this place,"

Ty replied, "I've got help from an amazing local business and ranch owner, she's walking me through all of it, "

"Well, help is always good, man, "Skyler skulled his drink and sat back on his couch, his eyes wandering over to the two girls who were still looking at the artworks and mementos from the film industry that were scattered around the room.

"she's exceptional, "Skyler's blue eyes watched Amy, "where did you find her?"

Ty grinned and glanced over at his love, "I can thank my dad for that actually, She's the granddaughter of the Rancher that dad was partnering with in Hudson, Ive lived there since I first came to Canada,"

"Parents get it right occasionally" Skyler joked, seeing Ty chuckle in return.

"Soraya is pretty special too, "Ty said, seeing his friend grin in agreeance, "but I don't have to tell you that do I?"

"no, no you don't "he looked at Ty his blue eyes suddenly more curious," so is this serious, I mean, you and Amy?"

Ty's eyes sparkled as he picked up his drink and took a small sip, "yeah man, serious enough, "

"Oh, so your talking …the L word? Really?" Skyler raised his eyebrow, "that doesn't sound like the Ty I know, you were terrified of commitment"

Ty let his green eyes run back over to where Amy stood, not able to hide the smile as he watched her, she was everything he had ever wanted in a girl, and he still couldn't believe that she was actually his.

That he had the right to call her his own.

"not anymore man, "Ty said to Skyler softly, "I can't explain it, but she's just, I just can't imagine my life without her now, "

Skyler grinned, seeing Ty's goofy expression as his eyes came back to his friends.

"that definitely sounds like love to me, I'm really happy for you man, she's beautiful, and I can see she's crazy about you too, "

Ty laughed as he repositioned himself, he liked the idea of Amy being crazy about him. It made him feel special in a weird kind of way.

"so, Bella?" Skyler asked, his eyebrow cocked in confusion, "what's with that? not many guys can have three lookers hanging off them on a night out,"

"Yeah, well, Bella, she's a complication that I hope will rectify itself in the next few days, "Ty explained.

"oh, there's a story there, I just know it"

"yes, there is, but it's a story I'd rather forget if you get my drift" TY looked at his counterpart and gave him a sideways smile, "story for another time"

They continued to talk as did the girls, the couples meeting back up as they came back to the couch.

Amy sat down on Ty's lap, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek as Skyler stood up, and took Soraya's hand in his and excused themselves, offering her a walk along the rooftop balcony.

It wasn't long before Ty and Amy had the private lounge to themselves with the businessmen heading off to their hotel and the birthday party heading down to dance the night away.

"you having fun?" Ty asked again his eyes transfixed by his beautiful girlfriend as she leant back against him. Letting the thump of the muted music backbeat lull her into relaxation.

"very much so, "she said, her eyes closed, loving the feeling Tys hands on her bare arms. "thank you for this"

"you're most welcome, "he replied, his hand catching her chin and turning it to him as he let his lips find hers and show her just how much he was enjoying being with her.

Ty let the kiss intensify, building the heat between them, his tongue brushing her front teeth, asking for more. Amy let her hand migrate around his neck and inside his collar, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair, her mouth locking to his perfectly allowing him access, encouraging him to seek more.

They made out on that white couch, Ty recling back and taking Amy with him as his hands cradled her to him, her body so close he struggled to keep their connection G rated.

"Um, "a soft voice interjected, making them stop mid-kiss and cuddle, their eyes looking up to see Soraya and Skyler watching them with grins on their faces. "it's nearly midnight Ty, I hate to interrupt guys, but I promised mom I'd be back before 12."

Ty licked his lips, his hands straightening Amy's straps to her tank which somehow had fallen down her arms. Amy, also looking a little bashful also pulled her hands free from inside his shirt, giving Soraya a naughty and sprung look.

"no worries, at all, "Ty said, coughing and helping Amy get to her feet as he ran his hands through his hair and gave them all a sheepish look. "well, man, it's been fun, thank you for the use of the private lounge, appreciate it"

Ty held out his hand and they two old friends hugged again.

"don't be a stranger ok, "Skyler said, leaning in and kissing Amy on the cheek, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"and you, beautiful lady, I will expect to see you grace my dance floor again, very soon "he looked at Soraya who gave him a shy smile as she came over and stood by Amy.

"what do we do about…Um …Bella?" Amy said, her eyes looking down at the dance floor below and seeing her still dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"I can see to it she gets home, "Skyler said, "somehow, by the looks of her, I don't think she's ready to go just yet"

They all laughed and said their farewells, Ty sculling his second drink and wrapping his arms around Amy as they headed down the stairs.

They danced through the dance floor crowd, bopping to the beat as they made their way to the front door where Ty hugged Skyler once more and they headed for the truck, Amy coming up behind Ty when he went to open the driver's door.

"Hey there Romeo, "She smiled, "I think I should drive, "

He rolled his eyes at her, his mouth open to protest.

"your two whiskeys down Ty, "Soraya cut in, agreeing with her friend, "I think Amy's right"

Ty looked at the two girls and could see he didn't stand a chance of winning this discussion so held up the keys and dropped them into Amy's outstretched hand.

"ok girls, I think we are in need of a food stop at Maccas and then homeward bound, what do you say"

He asked as he let Soraya take shotgun and climbed in the back.

"ok. Maccas it is, but drive through only ok, or we will be late getting back" Amy replied, seeing Ty grin at her and recline back in the middle of the back seat.

Amy put the wrangler in reverse and just as she started to lift her foot and press the accelerator, the rear door opened, and an inebriated Bella climbed in falling onto Ty as he struggled to move over to give her room.

Amy watched as Ty scrambled back into the corner, his eyes flicking to the rear-view mirror, catching with Amy's as she watched Bella grab his shirt front and plant a sloppy drunk kiss on his lips, which he instantly fought away from. His hands trying to not touch or land anywhere on Bella's body that would egg her on or make her think he was encouraging her.

"Maybe I should sit in the back, "Soraya suggested, seeing how awkward Ty looked and how annoyed Amy was as she reversed back at speed. Stomping on the breaks hard and then hitting the accelerator roughly, making both Ty and Bella rock forward and crash into the back of the front seats.

"No, stay where you are, its fine, "Amy said shortly, pulling out onto the main road and planting her foot, her eyes on Ty as he gave her a pleading look of understanding as he pulled as far away from a now sprawled out Bella Truscott. "let's just go, hey"

* * *

The drive home was halted a few times, as Amy had to pull over, so Bella could puke. Ty, the ultimate gentleman, held back her hair as he rubbed her back. His eyes watching Amy, seeing her anger and frustration grow.

By the time they dropped Bella at Fairfield, then dropped Soraya at hers, it was well after midnight when the wrangler pulled up in front of the main barn at Heartland.

Ty climbed out of the rear of the truck and came around to Amy's side, helping her down and looking into her eyes.

"Im glad we made it back in one piece, I was a little worried there for a bit, you are being a lead foot and all. And those sudden stops? What was that for.? You nearly gave me whiplash!" he joked.

"Sorry, "Amy replied, "she just made me so mad, how can she think its ok to just latch onto you like that, without a care about it! "

"she was drunk Amy, I'm sure I wasn't the only guy she latched onto tonight, "Ty explained, giving her a gentle kiss, hoping to quell her fears.

"Still, it's not right, kissing other girl's boyfriends, who does she think she is!"

"Amy, please, "Ty soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and headed into the barn, "green isn't your color ok, its ok, it meant nothing to me "

Amy stopped near the barn door As Ty pulled the heavy door open, so they could enter. "you are coming in for a bit or ...?"

Amy stopped, reaching up to kiss him, her lips pressing hard on his, wanting more, asking for more. But her mind warning her she was now way past the point of no return.

"I should go, its late and grandpa will…." She said softly,

"ok. well, if that's what you want, "he said in a gentle whisper, he didn't want her to go, he didn't want the night to end just yet. But Jacks warning was also in his thoughts and he really didn't like the idea of crossing the old cowboy. His hands gently massaged her shoulders as his eyes watched her, trying to persuade her, those seductive green eyes telling her his inner thoughts and desires,

"five minutes, "she whispered, giving him a cheeky grin, as she ran past him and bolted up the loft stairs. Ty laughed as he pulled the barn door shut behind them and ran up the stairs after her, his legs clearing the steps two at a time. His boots hitting the hardwood floors of the loft as Amy grabbed him in the semi-dark and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips finding his instantly and turning up the heat, Ty, a little surprised by her sudden ambush, responded with as much passion in return, Amy's hand pushing his jacket and shirt from his shoulders, then grabbing the bottom of his tee and pulling it roughly over his head. Leaving him standing before her in just his jeans and boots.

His lips found hers again as they stumbled over each other to the bed, Ty's hands pulling her leather jacket off roughly and the dispensing with her sparkly tank. So, she now stood before him in her bra and jeans, Amy kicking her boots off as they fell into the bed together, Ty cradled her as he dragged her up the bedspread, their lips locked together, Ty letting her head rest on the pillows as his hands slid over her bare skin. They kissed and played, their connection at fever-pitched, both pushing the boundaries, legs, arms, hands feet, lips intertwined.

Ty pulled back, catching his breath, the whiskey making him lose his sensibilities and inhibitions, he wasn't drunk per say, just happily buzzed. And He wanted her, he had wanted her for weeks, and each time they found themselves in these very situations, it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore or refuse the temptation and feelings she stirred in him.

His hand slid across her breasts, playing with the lace on her bra, his fingers slipping under the straps and pulling them down her soft shoulders.

Amy's hands also wandered, as he kissed her and ran his lips along her neck. Nipping and sucking as he went. Her fingers unclipping his belt buckle and the top button on his jeans.

She felt him tense but then go with it as her hands ran across his abdomen and then around his hips. Her hands pushing his jeans and boxers low on his hips.

It was heated, rushed and filled with white-hot desire. The loft heating up around them as the darkness made it more fun for both to explore and play. Ty took a quick breath, his body over Amy's as his fingers finally managed to get her bra to release, he pulled it from her, leaving her exposed beneath him, in only her jeans.

"wait, "he breathed, slowing down, the urgency ebbing and flowing, His mouth open as he swallowed down the desire and took a deep breath, his chest expanding above her. He let his eyes find hers in the dim light, his lips kissed her forehead, "wait, wait. what are we doing, you sure? "he asked, Ty's voice a little ragged. His eyes watching her as he held his position. "I don't want to screw this up, Amy"

"yes "Amy replied, her hands on his bare back moving across his skin. "Im sure, I want this, please Ty, "

He took another breath, letting his mouth gently kiss the top of each breast. "Amy, maybe we should, um…." He hesitated, trying to think it through, Amy's eyes looking up at him as she watched those emerald eyes. Seeing his indecision.

"Ty, sh ok, stop over thinking it," Amy cut back, moving her leg so it wrapped around his hip. "I want this, it's right, we've waited long enough "

He held still, his chest heaving, "I, I know, it's just, "he whispered, still unsure, Amy seeing the conflict in his eyes,

"unless, this isn't what you... or you can't do this at the..." she whispered, suddenly looking unsure. Her fears creeping in again. Her mind suddenly went to Ty, was this too much to ask of him right now, did he still harbor hang-ups over being intimate, being touched. Was she forcing him to face things he still hadn't managed to conquer from the assault? The last time, in the guest room, when they had played, he had said he was ok, that he had it under control.

Amy's mind started to process all the signals he was sending her, maybe he had wanted that to be true, but now, when it was about to happen, this reluctance, maybe he realized he wasn't ready yet. Was she making this all about her and her wants and needs and ignoring his.

"No, "He said softly, knowing where her thoughts were going, and loving her for trying to put him first. "I'm good, really, But, I just need to know you're ok, really ok too? To... you're sure Amy?"

"yes, "Amy said softly back to him, "I want you to, as long as you do...?"

Ty growled and kissed her again, "you know I do," he breathed back his lips running up her neck.

"well then" Amy breathed, her fingers pulling his zipper down, hearing him groan and then look up into her eyes again, "TY, please, I want you to make love to me, Im your girl remember"

Ty's green eyes watched her for a moment, tossing up what he should do, it would be so easy to just go with it and take her, claim her and her virginity as his own. Show her what it meant to love someone all the way. He wanted her, he needed and desired her, but again, something was holding him back, making him second-guess himself. He didn't want this to happen for the wrong reasons, and he had a sneaking suspicion this urgency and sudden full-throttle approach, although tantalizing and enticing to him had something to do with the sudden appearance of a girl he had known and slept with in the past.

They had the heat, they had the love between them, and they had been skipping around the whole sex topic for some time now. Ty held still, not wanting to refuse her, or ruin the moment they shared, if he pulled away now, he would hurt her for sure, she would let her insecurities over her inexperience and Bella override anything that they tried to share. Ty took a breath and changed tack, deciding instead to give her something special anyways, be it not the full experience she was seeking, but something new and exciting that she could experience firsthand between them. He moved his hands on her bare skin as he let them roam and run over her body. His fingers unhooking her rhinestone belt and her jeans, Amy let a slight ever so gentle moan pass her lips as he let his hand slide down her abdomen, pushing the limits as he pulled her leg up around him and slid his fingers ever so slowly into her panties feeling his way to his target. Amy gasped, her eyes looking up at him as she became acutely aware of what he was doing, Ty smiling down at her, her mouth agape, her body squirming under him.

"Shh, " he whispered into her ear, "keep still, "

Amy was over run, the sensation she was feeling was new and overwhelming. He kissed her softly and continued to flutter his fingers. Taking her on a ride that she had never imagined would feel that good. He played and teased, watching her reactions, getting delight out of how he could seduce her and make her respond. The heat he was generating in her having its own cause and effect on him as well, Ty tantalized Amy to the edge, his body still pressed to hers but His hand doing all the work. He felt her tense up as he took it up a level, quickening his movements, working areas he knew would have the highest response. Amy responding by gasping again and arching her back, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedspread, her eyes tightly closed.,

Her body responding to his every moment, be it exaggerated or subtle, he had her on the wire. Ty was gentle yet playful, his lips now on her breasts as his hand worked its wonders. He felt her tremble, a smile creeping across his lips, as she started to shake and gasp, Amy's head buried in his chest as he carried her over the line. Holding her close as she rode the wave that over took her. Amy's' head spun as her body buzzed and tingled like raw electricity was raging through her. She grabbed hold of Ty's bare shoulders and dug in her nails, hearing him chuckle as she held on for dear life. The sensations overwhelming her. Making her cry out softly in his arms.

Ty kissed her lips as she started to come down, her breathing slowing up as she finally opened her eyes and looked up into his green eyes as he smiled back at her. His hair tickling her face.

"oh …. my" she breathed, still feeling the tingle in her extremities. Her legs falling flat onto the bed, her arms slipping from his shoulders and going limp next to her. Ty rolled over to lay beside her and kissed her softly on the cheek. His smile electric and holding a fair amount of satisfaction for what he had done for her.

"Ty, no, wait, what about…." she breathed, becoming aware that he had removed his hand and was now just simply cuddling her, his eyes filled with love and adoration for her. His expression soft and loving. quiet yet alive.

"sh, "he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then slowly climbed off the bed. He blew her a kiss and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. Disappearing inside as Amy heard the sound of running and splashing water. Amy finally reclaimed the use of her extremities and settled her breathing, finally getting it to slow to normal when he came back out and stood at the end of the bed. His bare chest on display as he watched her. Enjoying the view. Amy laid still for a while, her eyes just watching him as he returned the favor, only moving when he picked up his discarded tee and threw it gently in her direction.

"why? Why didn't you, "she finally asked, as she pulled his tee over her head and refastened her jeans, looking into his happy and contented green eyes.

"because I wanted it to be about you, "he whispered, "something special, like you,"

"But, TY why, " Amy asked sitting up now, her legs tucked under her, "you didn't, why? we, we are ready, I know we are?" Amy crawled over to Ty, her arms wrapping around his bare body and he held her close,

"we are ready, and that's why I want to wait, I don't want it to be a stolen moment, a rushed physical thing, "he said softly, trying to make her understand, "your first time should be special, I want to make it special for you,"

Amy looked into his eyes seeing how much this meant to him. And loved him all the more for it, His devotion to her and his need to give her the perfect first-time love made her heart thump in her chest.

"I love you, Ty Borden, "she whispered as she kissed his lips, her body up against his as she knelt in front of him.

"and I love you Amy, more than you will ever know,"

His hand cupped her face and he gave her the softest most loved filled tender kiss she had ever felt,

"I promise you, "he whispered, "we will make love, but it has to be right, right time, right reasons, "

"But Ty it is….''she started but he stopped her with a quick kiss,

"trust me ok, it will happen, I promise you, "he said softly, "soon, just not like this, not in a rush, I want it to mean more than that, you deserve it to be more than that"

Amy nodded and held him tightly in her arms, the darkness of the loft engulfing them. His words and his declaration now in her heart. It would happen, she knew that now, and it would be perfect and special and no one or thing would take that moment from either of them.

* * *

Ty kissed her one more time as he walked her up the front porch to the main ranch house, it was now just after 1 am and he knew they were pushing the boundaries. He slowly pulled open the screen door and tugged on her jacket, letting his lips find hers again. She still wore his tee, although it was way too long for her. She looked up into Tys eyes and grinned at him. She couldn't wipe the smile from her lips as she still tingled from his gift.

"good night, "he whispered, his eyes on the door, "you better go in, "

Amy nodded and unzipped his leather jacket kissing his bare chest underneath, making him chuckle and gently fend her away, "no no, you go, now, or I'll get skinned alive, "

Amy giggled and nodded, pulling the zip back up and turning to push the door open,

"Breakfast?" she said softly,

TY nodded and took a step down the steps, looking back at her and signaling for her to go inside. Amy grinning at him like a Cheshire cat as the door finally closed.

Ty shook his head, and pulled the zipper up higher, the early air hitting his bare skin. He jogged back to the barn, not able to hide the smile that radiated across his face. He felt amazing, so many different emotions filling him all at once. He felt alive, happy, excited, overwhelmed, at peace and in love, crazy, yet for the first time in control and content and he owned it all to the love he felt for Amy.

This feeling, one he had never felt before not on this level anyway. He pulled the barn door closed and skipped up the loft stairs, the spring in his step turning into a slight dance slide as he pulled his jacket off and dispensed with his boots and jeans. Climbing into bed and seeing Amy's sequined tank on his pillow. He pressed it to his face and sucked in her scent. His smile broad and filled with possibilities. Leaving it on his chest as he fell into a sound and peaceful sleep.

to be continued


	39. The Prodigal Son Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Amy! Hello? Are you in there?"

Lou walked through the barn and found Amy in the tack room, bridal and lead rope in hand.

"there you are?" she smiled, Amy noted she looked a little flustered, her deep red riding coat, knee-high boots making her look the part of the Equestrian Woman.

"yes Lou," Amy said, she too dressed to ride, her hair in a soft braid, under her cowboy hat, she was in a deep blue riding jacket, light blue tee and soft jeans, her favorite boots finishing off the look. "what do you need?"

"Um, well, how's your schedule this morning?" Lou asked, looking a tad bit worried Amy wasn't going to comply with what she needed to ask her.

"Well, I've got a client horse that I've got to take on a ride, to test and evaluate, and then a schooling session around noon with a jumper? Why?" Her interest raised, Lou seldom worried about what Amy was up to business-wise, the two sisters holding two very separate roles in the Heartland and Dude Ranch venture. Amy was hands-on, with the staff, horses, and clients, doing training, appraisals, clinics and ranch work where Lou was more operational. Finances, Ordering, Bookings, client relations, marketing, and branding. She also managed the house and the catering staff and the family as a whole, she was the queen of multitasking and organizing.

"Ok, well do you think you can get one of the trainers or hands to take the ride for you? I'm in a bit of a jam, and I know, you don't normally do trail rides but…."

"Lou!, no, your right, I don't normally do trail rides, "Amy agreed, "I need to evaluate this horse, Lou,! Can you get the hands, Caleb to do the trail ride?"

"Amy, please, they asked for you personally, and it would mean a lot to me and Lisa, "She looked a little worried and fidgeted on the spot, "we kind of want to make and keep these guests happy, they weren't happy with their accommodation and we've had a few issues with them, stay wise, so, please, would you do this for me, "

Amy put the tack down, "who are these people?" She asked looking skeptical.

"Well, person, it's just one," Lou said softly, "And ….. well, she's a novice so,…."

"Come on Lou!" Amy protested," she's green? And you want me to take her on a ride! are you serious, "

"Amy, please, do it for me and Lisa, we really don't need a complaint posted on in feedback on the site, and well, the mother, she's a bit difficult and is this close to doing just that,"

"Lisa? Why Is Lisa involved in this?" Amy stopped, her mind piecing it together, "Oh Lou, you cant mean the ….." Her eyes were huge with annoyance now as she pushed past her sister." no way Lou, there's absolutely no way ok"

"Amy, "Lou wined running after her into the office, As her sister spun around, her eyes filled with refusal. "Look, I know its awkward, but this family has complained and grumbled since they have been here and they head off in two days so we, Lisa and I were just hoping to end their holiday on a positive rather than another negative" her eyes pleaded with her younger sister. Hoping she would see it her way,

Amy pursed her lips, her family loyalty getting in the way of her obvious annoyance at what Lou was asking her to do, "this isn't fair! Lou, taking a green rider on a trail is not only not my job but its also rather dangerous, "

"I know, but just put her on Copper, and pony her if you have to, "Lou suggested, "take Mallory with you if you like to run interference, please Amy, for me, we don't need any bad press, not from their level and standing,"

Amy took a deep breath and picked up her schedule, "I suppose I can get James to do the schooling for me, But I'm not taking her past the creek, she gets an hour at best ok, that's it," Amy's eyes were piercing now, this was not how she wanted to spend her morning.

"And Mallory?" Lou asked, "should I call her in? "

"No, I'll see what Caleb is up too, "Amy replied, "He can ride Bravado and do the assessment with me. I think he's more her type,"

"Thank you, "Lou said with relief, running forward and hugging her sister, "you are amazing, and I owe you,"

Amy accepted the hug, a small smile playing on her lips, "yes you do, and I will collect! count on it"

Twenty minutes later Amy lead Copper and Spartan out into the sunshine, they were fully tacked up and ready to ride. Caleb pulled a large chestnut out behind them, it looked a little agitated as he tied it up at the hitching rail.

"be careful with him Caleb, he's got some issues," Amy said over her shoulder, " the owner said he's a bit flighty"

"Yeah, I can see that maybe I should ride him hey, he's a handful? "He asked, running his hand down the horse's fetlock and feeling his way along the withers.

"ok, then I can watch him move I suppose, he seems a little antsy, Keep that lotted bit on him for now, it will help reign him in" She instructed,

"I hate lotted bits Amy, you sure, "Caleb asked

"yeah, Im just worried he may bolt if we let him have free reign, he's been confined for quite some time due to the injury"

Caleb nodded, taking Amy's lead, she was the head trainer for a reason, and he knew she knew her stuff. He had a deep admiration for the little blonde and a well-deserved respect. They had become strong and sturdy friends since he started working at Heartland and Caleb loved being her offsider from time to time. It broke the monotony of the ranch work and kept him away from Jack and his constant beratement.

"Amy!" Lou called as she came over from the main house, two women walking quickly beside her.

Amy turned and watched, as Caleb came to her side, his hat low on his brow, covering those ruggedly handsome blue eyes of his.

Amy's lips curled as her eyes fell on Lou's guests, a well to do older woman, probably in her late forties, early fifties, slim but short in stature, her yellow corn blonde hair pulled back harshly from her face, She was in a tight but expensive shirt and blazer and black designer jeans. Her shoes, black and enclosed but with sensible heals crunched the shale drive as she kept pace with Lou.

The other, walking along behind the two swung her hips in a slow exaggerated way, her designer and expensive jodhpurs accentuating every curve and bend of those long shapely legs, she was in a tight white tee, that cut to a V at her chest line, that cleavage on show yet again making Amy's eyes narrow with annoyance.

She also had her hair back, but it was softer than that older women, you could tell they were related, mother and daughter, both exuding wealth and status as well as a fair number of accentuated features.

"Donna, Bella, this is Amy and she will be your instructor and guide today," Lou said, her best customer service voice in play.

"Hello, "Amy said, forcing a smile, her eyes locking with Bella's instantly. "welcome, Um, I was under the impression that there was only one rider this morning? Are you coming along the trails too?" Amy smiled at the older lady as her eyes smiled back at her.

"Oh, no, no, dear, I'm just here to take some snaps as you go, you wouldn't get me on one of those, "she shuddered and gave Amy a weird look, like wanting to be near a horse let alone ride it was the most foreign concept in the world.

"Oh Ok, then, "Amy responded, looking a little perplexed, "this is Caleb, he will be assisting today, he's very experienced and will also be testing a horse for me, so please remain close to him or me when we are on the trails. "

Bella's eyes were already taking Caleb for a test drive, He glanced at Amy and then held out his hand in welcome to Bella who batted her eyes lids at him.

"Miss, Bella?" he said in the sweetest voice he had, Amy rolling her eyes and almost gagging "welcome to Heartland, let me help you mount up"

Bella stepped towards him, taking his hand, her eyes suddenly catching Amy's as she finally, for the first time since they had met spoke directly to her.

"where's Ty?, I thought for sure he would be at your side, "She cooed, Caleb watching her and Amy with interest, "he's not coming with us on this glorious ride?"

Amy sucked annoyed air into her lungs, her agitation not only at Bella but at Lou for making her have to deal with this annoying girl yet again.

"no sorry, Ty is over at Fairfield with Lisa, he will be for most of the day. But I'll let him know that you asked after him. "Amy's tone was sugary sweet, Lou giving her an anxious look as Bella's mother smiled and started to take snaps of the horses and her daughter.

"Caleb, can you find Bella a helmet please, and I'll just have a word with Lou and we can then get going," Amy said with a smile, she looked at Donna and pointed to the far end of the barn where the horse stood, tied to the rail. "you can get some great shots over there; the backdrop of the mountains will make for some awesome pictures"

Donna nodded and quickly ran after her daughter and the strapping young cowboy who escorted them towards the barn doors. Leaving Amy with her sister alone.

"I'm so sorry," Lou started, seeing Amy's annoyed face, "thank you for this, really, I mean it"

"you know she's only here to see Ty! Right, she doesn't really give a damn about riding or the country experience "Amy's words were harsh, and she knew it, but she didn't trust Bella, and she had hoped that since it had been a few days since they went out on the town and neither Ty or herself had heard from or seen her that she had finally given up on her endeavors over Ty and realized that pursuing him was a waste of time. But here she was again, in full Bella glory, the first question past those painted lips, being a query of his whereabouts.

"Just take her out and show her a good ride ok, She seems to like Caleb so, maybe that will appease her" Lou suggested,

"she likes anything that's male and has muscles, Lou!" Amy cut back quietly, "trust me, this ride will be far from pleasant, for me anyways"

Lou caught the look her sister threw at her and felt bad. She knew how much Amy struggled with insecurities when it came to Ty, and this girl was the hardest one so far. Her obvious agenda when it came to their 'live in-house guest' made it all the more challenging for the little blonde.

Lou stood back, out of the way, her arms folded across her chest as she watched Amy return to her charges, Letting Donna take photo after photo of the horses and Bella near the horses, Bella on the horses and Bella on her own. Amy even agreeing to pose for a few shots as well, in an attempt to hurry them along. Although Lou noted the tenseness in her forced smile.

"can I have one with me and my instructor, just us girls," Bella's asked, clicking her fingers at Amy and beckoning her over to stand beside her in front of the horses. Caleb letting out a chuckle as Amy threw him a murderous glare.

Amy trudged over to the rail, as Bella wrapped her long arm around her shoulders, pulling her close like they were besties, her head pressed up against Amy's cheek,

"smile girls," Donna called as she readied her camera.

Bella put on the biggest most plastic smile she could as Amy held her pose and force a grin under her arm. "we must give a copy of this one to Ty, "Bella whispered quietly as she waited for the camera to click, Amy's cheeks flushing with anger as she held her smile." both of Tys girls in the one shot, he will love it,"

As soon as Donna called 'done' Amy pulled away, the anger in her eyes hard to hide.

"ok, let's get this ride underway," she said curtly as she stormed past Caleb, who watched her in stunned shock. This Bella girl had a connection to Amy and to Ty, Caleb seeing the fire in Amy's eyes as she passed. He swallowed down his comment as he gave Bella an uncertain smile. This ride was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

The ride was slow and arduous, Bella, being completely green, and needing to be ponied from the onset, she had no built-in horse sense or knowledge, she sat awkwardly and looked like a barbie doll propped on a plastic horse. This did amuse Amy slightly, how awkward and uncomfortable she looked on the saddle, but it also slowed them down, the hour soon rolling into two.

Amy had Copper ponied to her and Spartan, she wasn't confident to have Caleb and Bravado take the line. The large chestnut still seemed uneasy and he constantly pranced and sidestepped around the trail. Making Caleb keep his mount to the rear, allowing the calmer horses to take the lead.

"you doing ok Bella," he asked, as he watched her bouncing on the saddle, her little round behind thumping up and down like a volleyball.

"I don't know, cowboy, "she said back over her shoulder, "am I doing this right, "

Caleb chuckled as he watched the pretty girl bounce up and down, all her assets following suit,

"um, well, "he grinned, pulling Bravado up just behind her, "maybe try to loosen those hips a bit, sit softer in the saddle, go with the motion you know, "

"Oh, so you want me to move with the motion, "she smiled, her hands now on her hips as she gyrated them slightly, giving him a cheeky smile. Caleb's cheeks flushing as Amy rolled her eyes and clicked Spartan on.

"you might not want to drop the reins either, "Caleb suggested as he kicked Bravado up, coming alongside her and retrieving them as they dragged along the ground. He passed them back to Bella and she gave him an appreciative smile,

"so, Caleb, you been at this little farm for long" she asked, her eyes on him as she placed her hands back on the horn as instructed.

"Um, you mean Heartland, "he said with a smile, "yeah, a few years now, I'm only part-time though when I'm not on the circuit"

"the circuit," Bella asked, knowing Amy was listening and enjoying keeping Caleb's attention.

"the rodeo, I'm a bronc rider by trade, working at the Ranch just pays the bills when I need it too"

"Oh, you ride in the rodeo!" Bella's eyes lit up, "wow, a real cowboy, not just a wannabe one"

"yes mam, I am, I ride broncs, Bulls, and rope, "Caleb smiled, "Amy's partnered me a couple of times too in team roping "

"Amy, really? She doesn't look the type to get down and dirty," Bella teased, "you never told me you're where a rodeo queen Amy,"

Amy sucked down a deep breath and chewed her lip, knowing Bella was trying to get a rise out of her.

"you never asked" She cut back, "and no, I have never been a rodeo queen, that's for the girls who want to look the part but not actually do the job, maybe you should apply though, I'm sure you would win hands down. you've got being pretty and sitting on a horse down pat!"

Caleb chuckled and looked at Bella seeing her smile fade slightly as the sting in Amy's words hit home.

* * *

The ride lasted for just over two hours, Amy guiding the trio along the creek and back up through the rear pasture and back to the barn. The conversation had slowed as the morning progressed. Bella's trying from time to time to rev Amy up but her silence making it harder for her to achieve.

They pulled up in front of the barn. Amy hearing Caleb laughed and sigh in amazement as his eyes landed on the jumping ring on the other side of the ranch house, just past the drive.

"Amy, "he said, as he slipped off his horse and came along Spartans side, untying Copper as he did, "check it out, isn't that Quintet?"

Amy turned to look at the ring too, Quintet was the jumper she had booked a schooling session with. A schooling session she was now over an hour late for. Two of the hands were hanging on the fence watching the large dapple-grey sail effortlessly over the jumping course.

Amy's smile widened as she watched the horse clear each jump with ease, turning perfectly, Horse and rider in perfect harmony. The ranch hands and trainers watching on as the rider guided the tall jumper over a triple oxer. Again, landing perfectly and with air to spare.

"isn't that?" Bella said as she let Caleb help her down from her steed, his hands around her waist as she found her footing, her face filled with confused shock as he watched the show across the yard.

"yes, "Amy grinned, now also on the ground, her eyes watching the rider with admiration and love. "that's Ty,"

Bella stood in silence as she watched Ty guide the horse over another jump, this one just a single, but still done to perfection. The horse rose high, tucking its front hooves in tight, while its rear legs cleared the obstacle, Ty standing in the stirrups as the horse came up to meet him.

"he's good hey," Caleb said, watching the horse and rider as it turned and went around for the final run. Amy coming up beside Caleb and smiling broadly as she watched her boyfriend. Her eyes flickering towards Bella as she still looked a little confused and surprised.

"I never knew he," She whispered, not knowing this side of Ty's world. He had never shared his life experiences with her from before his arrival in New Port. This was a world she was not privy too.

"well, I suppose there are some things you don't know about Ty then hey, "Amy said with a dry tone. Happy she finally had one up on this annoyance from California. "he nearly went all the way you know. He competed in a world qualifier round, and he was just a kid"

Amy's eyes sparkled as she saw Bella turn to look at her, knowing she had trumped her. Bella looked confused, not understanding what Amy implied.

"World Qualifiers lead you into the world cup, "Caleb exclaimed, "that's where the Olympic team gets picked from"

Bella nodded as her eyes went back to Ty, who had just rounded the last jump and was walking the horse to a slow stop.

"Hey!" Amy called out to him "that was … "she ran across the yard to the jumping ring, Climbing up onto the rail as Ty locked eyes with her and gave her an embarrassed grin. His face alive and his chest-thumping from the exhilaration of the ride.

"sorry, I should have waited for you, but the owner seemed in a rush to have this done by lunchtime," he said, his hand patting his mount on the neck in gratitude for a clean run.

"no, don't be sorry, you were amazing, that was a perfect set, I got held up, so thanks for stepping in." She smiled, as she jumped down into the ring, the ranch hands suddenly becoming aware the head trainer was there and quickly heading back to their chores.

"the owner still around?" Amy asked as she ran her hand up the horse's muzzle, rewarding him with a T-touch massage, "I'd like to have a word with her "

"she's in the house with Lou, "Ty said, his eyes alive, he felt great, the thrill of jumping on such a quality horse was still surging through his veins. "Lou said you had a riding lesson? you don't normally take them on the trails?"

Amy's look soured slightly, as her eyes looked back across the yard at Caleb and Bella as they watched from afar. "yeah well, this was no ordinary lesson!"

TY squinted his eyes as he regained his breath, the horse stepping around in the soft dirt. Amy saw the smile turn into one of confusion then surprise as he recognized the tall blonde at Caleb's side.

"is… is that who I think it is?" he asked, looking a little perplexed, his gaze now back on Amy as she walked his horse to the gate.

"yes, the one and only, "Amy replied,

Ty chuckled from the saddle, his hair moving in the breeze as he pulled Quintet up while Amy unhitched the gate. "Bella Truscott, on horseback, "he laughed, "well now I've really seen everything"

"not much really you haven't seen when it comes to Bella," Amy quipped, "according to her, she's one of your girls after all"

Ty gave her a sideways look as he walked the horse through the gate, his heels tapping its flanks as he turned it around in a tight circle.

Amy pouted at him and tapped the horse's rump. Her hand sliding onto Ty's leg and running along the seam of his jeans.

"I thought you were with Lisa for the day?" she asked, as Ty looked down at her, his green eyes on her hand as it slid up his thigh.

"she had a personal matter to deal with in Calgary," he said quietly, his voice low and his eyebrow raised as she gave him a cheeky grin. Her hand giving his upper thigh a gentle squeeze.

"he needs a cool down, "she said, "you want to ride him over to the barn and I'll …." Amy said seeing Ty's grin as he reached his hand down to her and clasped her arm. His smile wide and inviting.

"or we could do it together" she corrected as he pulled her up behind him. Her arms around his waist as he turned the horse and trotted calmly back towards the barn, where Caleb and Bella chatted among themselves.

"Man, you are wasting a talent there!" Caleb laughed as they approached, Bella stepping back slightly as Ty pulled Quintet up and helped Amy slide down from behind him.

"just helping out Caleb, that's all," Ty replied, throwing his leg over and off the horse as well, landing on his feet and giving his equine friend a gentle pat "don't read more into it then there is ok"

He smiled at Amy as she stood next to him. His hand snaking around her waist as his eyes finally fell on Bella.

"Hey Bella, how did the ride go?"

"my butt hurts, "she cooed, her hands rubbing her behind gently, "I don't think I got the proper instruction, "

Amy's eyes flared as she went to counter back at the hit at her abilities to train a new rider.

"well maybe if you did as you were instructed, that butt of yours wouldn't have got so bruised! and neither would your ego" Amy cut back. Caleb looking at Amy in shock as Ty tried to hold his feisty little girlfriend back.

"Oh please, you obviously have no clue how to teach properly, I've seen online videos that have taught me more in two minutes that you did in two hours! that was nothing better than a glorified pony ride!" Bella glared at Amy in rebuttal, Seeing Amy's face contort in rage.

"well Pony Rides are for inexperienced children, so I suppose I hit the mark then hey!" Amy spat,

"Amy ' Ty whispered, his hands tightening around her waist, "just calm down ok" He threw Bella a nervous smile hoping she would just let it go. But Bella's temper was flaring now too and the claws were out.

"the only inexperienced little girl here honey is standing right in front of me! and she's way out of her league!" Bella accentuated the words 'inexperienced' and 'little girl', seeing the glare in Amy's eyes. , she didn't like being challenged and she didn't like her faults being highlighted when prospective male conquests were in earshot.

"I'm a little GIRL! Im inexperienced! you b..."

Caleb grabbed the horse's reigns as Ty held onto Amy around the waist as she charged forward at Bella, Ty swinging her around and off her feet. Bella throwing him a reproachable smile as he physically carried Amy into the barn kicking and throwing insults. Keeping his body between her and Bella who chuckled at Amy's obvious annoyance and loss of control over her comments.

"Ok, well, I'll look after the horses and I think your mother is in the house, so…" Caleb said, seeing Amy and Ty disappear from view Ty's voice now heard trying to gently placate a visibly outraged Amy.

"Is she ok? she seems a little unfriendly, "Bella asked, "her customer service skills are a bit to be desired, are you sure she's competent,"

"now hang on a minute, "Caleb said, his smile dropping, he was all fine with the occasional jab and jive done in fun. But he knew Amy and how talented she was, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone saying or implying she was incompetent. "Amy is the best horse trainer, whisperer I've ever seen, her ability to fix a horse and get it back on the straight and narrow is next to none"

"steady on cowboy, I said her customer service skills were crap, not her horse skills" Bella cut back "you need to learn to listen"

Caleb stood up a little straighter, any possible likable feelings he had for this tall blonde water now completely gone.

"the house is right over there, "he said coolly as he pulled Quintet around and maneuvered Copper on his other side. "watch out, wouldn't want to see that little butt of yours kicked by a horse"

Bella jumped out of the way as Quintet pushed her with his rump on Caleb's lead. He heard her growl at him as she stumbled on the loose ground, her perfect boots now covered with dust.

Caleb looked over his shoulder briefly, making sure the pony princess was ok, the walked the two mounts into the barn, the smile well and truly back on his handsome face.

* * *

"how dare she! I'll give her proper instruction! call me a little girl will she!" Amy snarled, her face red with anger as Ty barricaded her in the barn office. Stepping from side to side as she tried to get past him.

"Amy, calm down ok, she's not worth it," he said, a smile on his lips as she stormed around in front of him. She looked so cute when she was flustered.

"Stupid cow! kept bouncing all the time, "Amy raged, "I tried to tell her to go with the ride, but no, she had to let those ….. bounce along, … I hope she wakes up tomorrow and can't move! and that little butt is black and blue!"

Ty chuckled again, but quickly dropped his smile when he saw her turn and glare at him. "and you, you and your girls! really! are you some sheik or something, got your own harem!"

"Whoa there, what are you talking about, my girls? I never said "he laughed, "I've only got one girl remember"

"it's not funny!" she cut back seeing the smile still on his face, his eyes watching her as she walked around the room. Ty's hands were raised. Showing he was not challenging her. But still, he blocked the door, not wanting another female confrontation.

"No, not funny at all, "he replied softly as he saw the corners of her mouth turn downward, "adorable, but not funny"

"stop making fun of me" she wined, plonking her behind on the front of the desk, her head down, looking at her hands.

Ty came up in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, his body now standing directly in front of her as her boot tapped his shin. "I'm not making fun of you," he whispered, pulling her eyes up to his and looking her deeply in the eyes, his hand now tracing along her jaw as she watched him. Amy's eyes, big and sad.

"I hate her!" she said sadly, "she makes me feel like ….like Im not good enough! for you"

"Hey, "Ty soothed, "you, Amy Fleming, are worth more than 1000 Bella's put together, "he kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. "she's not in YOUR league ok, you are here, "he held up his hand as high as he could raise it, "and she is here, "he held his other hand down near his hip. "there's no comparison. "

"I bet you say that to all the girls you're fucking, "Bella cut in sharply, hearing Ty's words and feeling their sting. "oh, that's right, you haven't fucked her yet have you!"

Ty spun around, feeling a little guilty for the analogy, but even more pissed off by her snarky comment.

"she…. Knows, "Amy whispered in horror, "you told her we…haven't….." her words trailed off as she looked mortified at the idea Bella somehow was privy to their private moments or lack thereof.

"No, I …" TY said, turning back to Amy and trying to stop her from running with what she had just heard. "I didn't say anything"

"so it's true, you haven't "Bella giggled, "well that speaks volumes doesn't it"

"Bella, just shut up ok, "Ty hissed, now standing between the waring females. "what is between Amy and me has nothing to do with you"

"what did he tell you love, that it didn't matter, that he wants to wait, make it special, "Bella taunted, "that you're his one and only, "

"Enough ok" TY growled, seeing Amy's lip quiver as the words hit home. He knew Bella was using what he had said about how he felt towards Amy against him. Twisting the words and their meaning and playing them back to Amy in a way that would make her doubt him and his sincerity.

"do you honestly think that a guy of his standing, his wealth and status would want anything more than a quick fuck from a girl like you. "Bella chortled, looking triumphant as Amy's eyes moistened. " face it love, it's the chase he's after, once you give it over, he will do the exact same thing to you that he did to me," she stalked over towards them, driving the point home, "trust me, the only difference Is I didn't expect much more than that from him, I wasn't fooled by those green eyes of his, I gave it up because I wanted to, nothing more, so you could say, I played the player"

"Just get out ok, "Ty warned, his hands-on Amy's shoulders as he felt them tremble, His worst fears coming to pass. Amy was buying into Bella's game and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"come on TY, "Bella cut back again, looking extremely pleased with herself now, the venom in her tongue now affecting him too, "admit it. you screwed me, and then dumped me, once you were done "

"it wasn't like that and you know it" he growled, his eyes now glaring at her. "I told you I was leaving town, you came onto me remember!"

He looked back at Amy as she sat before him. Her blue eyes glassy as she listened to what they exchanged. Ty didn't want to have this conversation. Not like this, Not caught between the two of them like he was. This would only end in tears, and he didn't want what he had now destroyed by mistakes he made in the past.

"Amy, please, I need you to listen to me ok, "he said, his eyes searching hers as he held her still, his voice soft and calm and filled with love and understanding "what I told you, the other night, in the loft, was the truth, please don't listen to her, don't let her destroy what we have,"

"is it... true,." Amy whispered, her face tormented.

Ty shook his head, the fear ripping now at his heart "no, I promise you"

Bella folded her arms across her large chest, her eyes gleaming at Amy as she sat in silence before Ty, her eyes still watching his. She trembled in his grasp, Tys face filled with fear. He could see it all slipping away. He had been so happy and content for the last few days, everything was going the way it was supposed to for the first time in his life. He was in control of his life, he had a home, people who cared for him, a father figure who he looked up too and respected. A mentor who had shown him through the business minefield that lay ahead. And mostly, he had Amy, the love of his life, the first girl he had ever truly given his heart and soul too. It had all finally fallen into place. And now, here he stood yet again, holding in his hands the one thing he loved most in the world, under threat to be once again taken away.

"what's going on in here?" Caleb asked, as he slowly walked into the doorway from the barn. His eyes quickly scanning the room and finally landing on Amy as she sat in silence, Ty before her, his hands on her shoulders, her face filled with hurt and confusion. "Amy, you ok?"

"what is it with you guys here!" Bella exclaimed, "that you all find it necessary to come to her pathetic rescue all the time"

"Bella, for the love of God, will you please, just GO! "Ty growled, his tone now low and cold, His eyes shut as he held onto Amy, too scared to let her go.

"I think that's a good idea miss, "Caleb agreed, his tone now authoritative, "I can show you the way out if you like"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, pushing past Caleb in annoyance, "Its fine, I know the way, "she looked back briefly at Ty who now had his back to her, his shoulders low, his posture tense. "catch you later lover, I'll make it special this time too if that's what you like,"

Ty cringed at her final words as she left, Caleb stepping back slightly into the barn, giving Ty and Amy the room, but staying close in case he was needed.

"Amy, please, "Ty finally said, his eyes filled with apprehension,

"Please ...let me go, "Amy's voice was tiny now, it sounded like a lost child, her head still swimming with the words that Bella had thrown at her.

"Amy," he tried again lowering his body before her, trying to get her to engage. "come on, please, I … I can explain, don't let her do this to us…"

"Stop ok, "she said softly, her hands gently pulling her self-free from his, "just don't, I... I don't want to hear any more lies, "Amy shook her head slowly shook from side to side as she wiped her eyes. A calmness overtaking her. A calmness that was making Ty look even more concerned.

"…. come on, Amy, I'm not lying, please "He begged, "I love you,"

Amy took a deep breath and shut her eyes, taking a few seconds to regroup herself, before slowly opening them and standing up before him, her eyes now on his as he waited for what was to come.

"I… I need to think, I don't know what to believe anymore, ok, "she said, her voice a whisper, that quavered as she spoke. "Let me go ok, I can't, right now, I need some time, too..."

"Amy, "Ty pleaded, not caring that Caleb was just outside the door,

Amy saw the pain in his eyes and knew he was hurting, his fears of losing her and what they shared were written all over his face.

"Please Ty, "she said, stepping away from him, "just let me go, give me this, "

And with those words hanging around him like the verdict of a death sentence being read out to a condemned man, he released his hold on her and she walked past him, her footfalls unsure but directed. Caleb touching her shoulder as she passed.

Ty stood still, his hands now resting on the desk where she had sat only seconds before, his shoulders now ridged his head down. Those green eyes focused on the wood grain of the desktop in front of him. Caleb slowly came into the office, seeing Ty's shoulders start to shake as he slammed his fist with all his might into the desk, the crack ricocheting around the room, the vibration from the impact sending the pen holder flying off the desk and onto the floor. He sucked in a ragged breath as Caleb reached for his shoulder, Ty spun around violently and slammed his hand repeatedly into the wooden office wall, not caring about the pain that shot up his arm and through his knuckles his fist colliding with the hardwood again and again.

The office shuddered as he hit it over and over with as much force as he could, his face screwed up in anger and pain with each blow as he let out a yell that made Caleb even recoil back before he grabbed the young man's arms in a body grip and pulled him bodily away from the door.

"Whoa now, "he said, struggling with Ty as he fought against him, his hand now raw and bleeding from the impact. He let out another growl as Caleb held on for dear life. Pulling him over to the side of the office trying to subdue him until the rage passed.

"what the hell is going on in here!" Jack said as he barreled in the door. The thudding impacts being heard from outside. His face instantly seeing Caleb's look of help and coming to his aide by taking Ty's shoulders and threading his arms around his back.

"Let ME GO!" Ty cried, As they forced him to sit in the chair and take a moment, his hand shaking as blood dripped down his now shaking fingers.

"go get the first aid kit from the house, "Jack said, Caleb instantly agreeing and running out the door. Leaving a shaken Ty sitting defeated in the chair, Jack standing before him. He knelt down and took his injured hand in his.

"what the hell are you two fighting about that requires you to pound the wall like a madman!" Jack asked as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and pressed it to Ty's knuckles.

"Nothing Ok! It's all fucked up now anyway, "Ty spat, his good hand covering his face as he went to stand up again. "It doesn't matter anymore ok, she hates me, it's all destroyed"

Jack took a breath, realizing that this was not about Caleb and Ty but more to the point Ty and Amy. He rolled his eyes and touched Ty's shoulder.

"Ok, Ok, I take it this has to do with Amy then, "he said,

Ty didn't answer, he just exhaled loudly and stood up, calming himself as a whimper past his lips. He held the cloth to his hand. "I'm sorry Jack, I,"

"It's ok son, "Jack replied, just take five and breathe ok, we can work this out, "

Ty shook his head, not believing him. "No, it's done, I screwed it up and ….."

Caleb came barreling back through the door, first aid kit in hand. He passed it to Jack and saw Ty look up at him and then look away in shame, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to, I just lost it, I…"

"It's all good man, "Caleb said softly, "We've all been there at some point over a girl,"

Ty stepped away from them and stood facing the wall, his chest heaving as he regained his composure.

"hows about you let me clean up that hand and we go for a walk, "Jack said, "talk this through,"

Ty shook his head his voice cracked but in control," Thanks Jack, but there's no point, she's made her choice, I just have to... I need to get." he looked at both of them and tried to show that he wasn't about to fall into a million pieces. "I'm good, It's not that bad really "he looked at his hand, "I'm just going to ..." his eyes looked up at the loft above as he walked past Caleb, avoiding his eyes and quickly disappeared up the steps and out of sight. Jack hearing his footfalls overhead in the loft.

"what they hell happened?" Jack asked in a hushed voice, his eyes on the wall and the splatter mark that Ty had left there,

"I only heard the end of it Jack, but that Bella chick, she's a piece of work, this is all her doing, "Caleb explained.

"where is Amy?"

"she went back to the house, she just shut him down Jack, didn't even let him explain. "Caleb said "it was brutal, they were fine, until that girl opened her mouth and started spouting all this stuff about Ty and the past and it sort of went from there" he swallowed and looked at the wall, "I tried to stop him, but he just lost it after Amy left, "

"ok, ok, "Jack said, wiping his face and taking a moment to process it all. "Look. Just leave him be, for now, let him calm down, I'll go see if Amy's ok and I advise you just try to stay out of it ok, "

"Oh, trust me, Jack, I will, "Caleb said, "I love Amy, and I've become good friends with Ty but this is between them, there's no way Im getting sucked into that tornado"

Jack nodded and left the first Aid kit on the loft stairs. Hoping that if Ty needed it he would retrieve it. His face showed his worry as he helped Caleb untack the horses and feed them. His ears tuned in to the loft upstairs but not hearing a sound.

* * *

"Oh Amy, "Lou said, her face drawn from talking to her sister who still looked a little shell-shocked.

"I don't know what to do Lou, "Amy said softly, "what if …. What if Bella is right, what If Ty only sees me as a ….."

"Amy, really, "Lou said, her hands taking her sisters as they sat on the younger's bed. "do you really believe that?"

"I don't know anymore, "Amy said, her mind filled with confused thoughts. "she said that I wasn't in his league, maybe she's right, maybe I will never be what he ….."

"Amy, will you stop this please, "Lou interjected, "you can't listen to some stupid girl who you just met. She wants this to happen, she wants the two of you at odds, why are you letting her do this to you, why are you letting her make you doubt Ty and what you mean to him?"

"I don't know, "Amy replied, Amy's eyes were on her hands, she hadn't spoken about this kind of intimate topic with her sister before. And she wasn't sure she should now. But she needed to share her worries with someone, and Lou was there, and open to talking, and maybe, just maybe, if she voiced her fears, she would find the answers she needed, "Ty told me in the loft, the other night, that he wanted it to be…. "she stopped stumbling over her words, not sure if she should go on.

Lou watched her, pulling the pieces together, "you're talking about being together, like fully, as in sex aren't you"

Amy didn't answer, she just dropped her head.

"ok, ok, "Lou said, taking a breath, with their mother gone, she was the next in line for this talk and she had thought that as Amy was now 17, it wouldn't be required. "so, it's that serious, between you and Ty? "

Amy nodded, sniffing again. Her heart breaking,

"and you have crossed that line? or you're thinking about?" she broached Waiting for the answer.

Amy took a breath and played with the tissue in her hands, "not all the way, no"

"so you haven't, "Lou questioned, her voice a little unsure, "done it, so to speak?" Lou could feel her cheeks flushing slightly, the idea of her baby sister having intimate contact of the sexual nature with anyone, let alone Ty, a young good-looking man, who lived only across the yard made her feel a little wobbly on the inside. Amy would always be her little sister, so this was not an easy conversation to have.

"not really, "Amy whispered back, "we've played and stuff, but…. He… "

"he hasn't forced you has he?" Lou looked alarmed, praying her suspicion was wrong.

"No Lou, he would never, "Amy defended, "it's more me wanting to and him saying …"

"so he doesn't want to?" Lou was a little confused now, and weirdly a little relieved. She had seen Ty and Amy together and their open affection for each other. This was not a couple with intimacy issues.

"no Lou, "Amy said, feeling awkward, "of course he does, we both do, that's what's wrong"

"but you haven't, "Lou repeated, finally saying it as cleanly as she could to avoid confusion, "you haven't had sex with Ty,"

"No .. "Amy said, her cheeks flushing, "he's slept with her, but he won't sleep with me! what does that say about us hey, "her voice trembled, "what is wrong with me!"

"Oh, Amy, it's simple, it's says he respects you and that he loves you for more than just a cheap roll in the hay" Lou answered back, pulling her sister close and giving her a hug, "this Bella girl was just that, by the sounds of it. A cheap fling, she obviously meant nothing to him"

"she said that's what he does, That he's a player and then once he gets what he wants he leaves, "Amy blurted, "Ty told me he may have to go back to Montana once he takes control of Lucky, is this the same thing then, If I sleep with him, will he just run away and leave me too?"

Lou chuckled, hearing Amy's fears but realizing that this Bella girl had muddled Amy's mind so much with self-doubt and concern that she wasn't actually really hearing her thoughts or her reasonings as to what was the problem between them.

"what's so funny, "Amy bit at her, "this is not something to laugh about Lou!"

"I'm sorry Amy, but you need to listen to yourself, this Bella girl had got you going around in circles. And I think that's exactly what she was hoping would happen, "Lou turned Amy to face her, her voice clear and concise, "you just told me that Bella said Ty sleeps with a girl and then dumps them and runs, right"

Amy nodded,

"But then before that you said, you wanted to do it, too...you know, sleep together, but he refused you, he said no?"

Amy nodded again, then stopped, her eyes on her sister, "he said he wants it to be special, not rushed, he wants it to be perfect, as it's my... because I haven't done it before, " Amy's cheeks bloomed a bright pink, she didn't like divulging her intimacy status to the world, let alone her sister.

"exactly, now does that sound like the same guy you just described to me from Bella's point of view,?" Lou looked at her sister quizzically, "so, either Ty is a lothario who sleeps and runs according to Bella, or he is the guy who wants your first time together to be special, thus he's happy to wait?, which one is it? "she grinned, "I think I know the answer, Amy, how about you?"

Amy stopped and rethought her words, her head slowly shaking from side to side, "oh Lou, what have I done, I pushed him away, even when he said he loved me, I didn't listen, I called him a liar to his face "

"you, panicked Amy, that's all, and that can be fixed, "Lou comforted,

"why did I run away from him Lou, he wanted to explain, and I pushed him away,"

"you were scared, and you were confused, "Lou replied, "Ty will understand. You can talk this all out once you have both calmed down"

Amy nodded, hoping Lou was right.

She gave her another hug and let her rest her head on her shoulder. "it will be ok, You and Ty, you have something really special, Im jealous, you're so lucky to have a someone who loves you so deeply "

Amy smiled up at her sister, "thank you, "

"that's what sisters are for, "Lou said, her hand smoothing Amy's hair, "um I do have to ask though since we are talking about …..sex…and "

"Lou, Please, "Amy said, praying this wasn't going where she thought it was. "I did health ed in school you know, Lou. I know all about the birds and the bees,"

"You are planning on being careful, though right?" She saw her sisters look of annoyance but held up her hand to defend herself, "I'm sorry, but as mom isn't around, someone has to ask the difficult questions"

"I don't want to talk about this Lou, "Amy rebutted.

"ok, but you are? "Lou pushed, "it's just as much your responsibility as it is T…"

"LOU!" Amy cut back, sitting up and glaring at her sister, "yes, I get it ok, you don't need to say another word"

Lou raised her hands higher, admitting defeat as the bedroom door opened and Jack tentatively looked inside,

"everything ok in here?" He asked, looking directly at Amy who looked at him in confusion,

"yes grandpa, all is fine, Amy was just chatting to me about a miscommunication involving Ty, "Lou explained, seeing Amy's relieved face that their real topic of conversation wasn't shared with her grandfather. She was embarrassed enough talking to Lou, without her grandfather getting involved in her sex life or lack thereof.

"well, I just witnessed a young man's meltdown over that very same miscommunication, and let me tell you, you, seem to be faring a little better than he is at this moment."

Amy's face turned a little pale, "is he ok,"

"he's upset, and well, the office wall's looked better, I think it took the brunt of it, but I think you might want to go and fix that communication problem before it gets any further out of hand. "Jack looked at his granddaughters and rubbed his mustache.

"I just said I needed to think, that I needed time. "Amy explained, "I know I shouldn't have run off but, I …"

"I know, but you have to understand Amy, that young man's greatest fear is being alone, being abandoned, so when you run like that, even if you don't mean it, he can't help but think the worst,"

Amy looked at her hands, feeling guilty, she had let Bella get to her, without giving a second thought to how her reactions would affect Ty, He had been through so much, and at the first sign of trouble, rather than stand her ground, she let her fears win and bolted, abandoning him. Choosing to believe some girl who had already shown her destructive side over the boy she claimed to love.

"I need to go and talk to Ty, "Amy said softly. "I need to sort this out,"

Lou nodded as Amy gave her another hug and then wrapped her arms around her grandfather too.

"he's in the loft, "Jack said, "maybe pick up the first aid kit on the stairs on your way up, you can use that to break the ice"

Amy looked confused but decided not to question it. She ran down the hallway and grabbed her hat as she took off towards the barn.

* * *

The loft was quiet as she traversed the steps, first aid kit in hand. It was late afternoon, most of the ranch staff had either finished their day or where packing up and assisting guests with stalling their horses. Amy had managed to catch Quintets owner before she left and gave her an update on the schooling program, happily informing the lady that the horse was fortunate enough to have a private session with a World Cup qualifier. She left out the details as to who that was and how it had come about, but she did notice the owners impressed smile when she said her farewells.

The loft was in lamp-light, she knew this to be a sign that Ty was either not receiving visitors or he had gone to bed to read or listen to music. Her footfalls were tentative, her eyes trying to become accustomed to the low light as she walked further in. He wasn't in the lounge area or on the bed. The kitchenette also proved no results for her.

"Ty, "she called softly, hoping he was at least open to talking to her or letting her talk to him. She felt terrible. Her insecurities had once again managed to upturn their relationship. If she had just listened to him and not Bella's lies, she wouldn't be standing in the dark right now, hoping against hope that he hadn't completely given up on her and what they had.

Jack had told her that Ty had lost it in the office, fearing the worst when she ran from him. That moment now Amy's biggest regret. Allowing Bella, the opportunity to destroy what they had.

And at the moment, standing in the semi-darkness her heart filled with remorse, it seemed that Bella may have succeeded.

Amy turned when she heard movement behind her from the stairs, her eyes meeting Ty's as he walked back up into the loft. He stopped, a hint of wary surprise in his eyes when he saw her. He hadn't expected her to be there, not after she had run from the barn and basically called him a liar.

"I…, "she said softly, seeing he was holding a washcloth to his left hand.

"what are you doing here?" He asked, those Borden walls now well and truly back in place around his heart. "you said you didn't want to talk to me, that you needed time?"

He looked on edge, Amy noting the defensive stance and the way his eyes would only stay with her for a few seconds at a time. He was protecting himself, protecting his heart from once again being stomped on. And Amy felt terrible for being the one who did the stomping. She had made him feel this way.

"I did, and I…I'm sorry, "she whispered, "can we sit, and talk please, "

He curled his lip, walking further into the loft so he was near the lounge, "so now you want to talk?" he said more to himself than to her. But the coolness in his tone was definitely picked up by Amy as she came over and tentatively sat on the couch across from the chair he had chosen to occupy.

"Ty, I should never have run from you like that, "Amy said, her hands squeezing the life out of the first aid kit. "it was wrong, I just panicked and when I heard what Bella said I ….."

"Bella is a manipulative bitch who I wish to god I had never met," Ty said coldly. His eyes on his hand as he pressed the washcloth on his knuckles.

"I should never have listened to her, "Amy said, she sat forward, trying to get his eyes to look at her, but the wariness in his body language was making it hard to reach him.

"no, you shouldn't have, "he replied softly, his hurt eyes finally looking up and locking to hers, "But this seems to be a trend with you Amy, no matter what I say or do, you still choose to believe others over me. "he stopped, he was calm but reserved, His voice clear but metered with little emotion showing through his words. "this isn't the first time I've tried to explain something to you and you've ignored me. It's like your happy to take anyone's word over mine. Especially when it comes to other girls that are in my life."

Amy lowered her head, "I'm so sorry, I know it's stupid, but I just feel like no matter how hard I try, you will always be …. I'm not like Bella or those girls, I'm just scared you're going to realize one day that I'm not in your league and …" she stopped, feeling foolish. Her eyes lifted to see Ty staring at her in disbelief.

"My league? "he asked, "what's that supposed to mean? "

"you know, famous and stuff, "Amy stammered, "you come from a different world than I do Ty, So does Bella and girls like her, I can't compete with that, I …..don't… come close to her"

Amy heard him hiss in annoyance as he slid off the chair and came to kneel before her, his good hand on hers as he looked into her eyes. Trying again to make her understand.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to compete with Bella, or my past or where I come from or my league as you put it. I love you, Amy Fleming, because you are not like them because you don't come from that world. "he touched her chin, "I've told you this over and over again but still you won't believe me!" he paused, looking exasperated" why won't you believe me!"

"I do, I do, I just get so caught up in it when I see the money and the life your used too, I can't offer you anything like that, I'm just me, and then Bella tells me you said those things to her too, about it being special and …and….and I just let my imagination run and…. "a tear rolled down her cheek which Ty quickly wiped away with his thumb.

"Amy, those things Bella said, about me and why I wanted to wait, why we haven't had sex yet, "he paused, trying to word it right, "she was right, I did say that I did tell her how I felt about you and that we hadn't crossed that line, but I only told her to make her understand how important you are to me and how I feel about you. Now, I see that maybe that was a mistake because she used those words against me. To hurt you"

Amy went to open her mouth, but he stopped her. "But all I said to her was, that I wanted it to be special, I wanted our first time to mean something, not like it was between Bella and me, it wasn't love, it was sex, a physical release, "

Amy swallowed, "it didn't mean anything? for you?" Amy's voice was fragile now, scared of what he would say.

"No, it was a mistake that should never have happened. "he took a breath and rolled back against the side of the couch next to her, realizing he needed to tell her the whole story for it to finally be put to rest. " I told you a little about this when those damn photos came out, right?"

Amy nodded, as she slid off of her chair and sat on the floor next to him. "you said you didn't know about them"

"I didn't, that was all Bella, "he said, "Look, I'd just found out my mom was shipping me off to Canada, My dad wouldn't even answer my calls for an explanation and Wade, well, ….he was being Wade, "he took a breath and turned to her. "It was the day I flew out, and I was at my friend Dustin's house, and well, it was a farewell kind of party for me, "He took a breath and rubbed his jaw, it wasn't easy reliving his mistakes "you have to understand Amy, I was in a dark place then, I didn't care about anything and or anybody. We were drinking and having fun, and I went to get changed into some swimmers and she followed me. then well, things happened and ... It was that simple, it meant nothing," he shut his eyes, "I'm not proud of it ok, I don't do one night stands, normally, but ….. she was there, I was drunk and I needed ….. "he stopped, this was way more than he had ever shared with anyone about his private life before. He felt vulnerable and exposed.

"Bella said on the ride, she was one of your girls, "Amy whispered,

"I had girls around me, Amy, it comes with the status of being a starlet's son and the territory, We hung out, yes, we were at the same school, as were many other girls who I would sort of call friends. But we slept together once, and only once. And I left, and that was that, "he rolled his lips, looking at her hoping she finally understood. "you need to see Bella for who she is Amy, she is a fame junkie, I wasn't the only high-profile guy in her orbit, she saw me as a chance to boost her reputation, hence the photos, it was nothing more than that, "

"so why did she make it out like you were a couple?"

"I don't know, maybe it was one of her fantasies, "he smiled, "I can tell you this much, if we were a couple, it was news to me. and then why was she sleeping with my friend Dustin the day before she slept with me?"

Amy's eyes widened, "she …..oh…really?"

Ty nodded, "does that sound like a relationship to you? I am a pretty generous guy when it comes to my friends Amy, but I don't tend to share my girlfriends"

Amy chewed her lips, and moved a little closer to him, "I'm sorry, I've been such an idiot "

Ty touched her cheek, giving her a soft smile, "maybe next time you have these kinds of thoughts or questions, you will actually talk to me, rather than just running away?"

Amy nodded, her heart filled with foolishness for once again acting like a school girl.

"you must be sick to death me with me acting like a jealous kid," she said, her lip pouting slightly,

"no, "he said softly, "you're far from a kid, but the jealousy, well…" he raised his eyebrow "I told you greens, not your color"

Amy nodded and smiled, feeling a little better for his comment. Her eyes falling onto his hand and the bloodstained washcloth covering it.

"what did you do there?" she asked, taking his damaged hand in hers and putting it on her thigh,

"it's nothing, "he said quietly, now it was his turn to feel foolish.

Amy lifted the washcloth to see his inflamed and raw knuckles, the skin split and open where he had impacted with the hardwood wall.

"Ty! that's not nothing! "she protested, "we need to clean that up"

TY hissed as she touched it, the skin-stinging as she used the cloth to wipe away the blood and mess.

"I iced it when I went over to the house before, it will be fine ok, nothing I can't handle" he went to move away but Amy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"stay still, let me help you ok, "she ordered, Ty seeing the determination in her eyes and knowing he wasn't going to win when she got that look in her eyes,

Amy opened the first aid kit and cleaned and dressed his hand, Ty watching her with a smile on his lips as she tended to him. He loved her, he couldn't deny it, even when he was mad at her, that love still burned inside. That fire never went out.

Once she was done and happy with her handy work, she closed the kit, threw the washcloth in the laundry hamper and sat down next to him and his newly bandaged hand on the couch. Ty now in his tee and jeans, Amy insisting he take his jacket off, so she could get a clearer view of his hand without his cuff being in the way.

"thank you," he said, looking at the clean bandage around his now not as sore knuckles. "that feels much better"

"your most welcome," she smiled,

He moved and winced, Amy, catching the twinge and looking at him suspiciously.

"what was that, ?" she asked, looking him over, trying to ascertain where he was injured.

"Oh, I still hurt, but its ok, I can deal with the pain," he said with a pouty smile. His green eyes on her as she sat beside him.

Amy's eyebrow raised at him skeptically, "where is this so-called pain of yours?"

Ty grinned, and touched his lips with his finger, looking forlorn,

"oh really, well let me see if I help you with that too if you want me to of course?" she smiled, seeing him nod as she lent in and gently kissed his lips. Her hand sliding around his neck as she rolled her body so she was laying on his lap. Ty's arms went around her as he pulled her close, his lips locked to hers, the argument, the misunderstandings forgotten and pushed away. Amy broke the kiss looking up into his green eyes as she gave him a gentle smile, "is that better?"

Ty chuckled and ran his hand down her cheek and then across her tee, letting his fingers slide across her chest and then down her side. He faked a pained face and then grinned at her. "still hurts, I think I may need more of your medical attention"

"Oh, really!" Amy giggled, "well I think I can fix that for a price,"

"a price?" TY laughed, "and what would that be?"

Amy reached up again and pulled him back into another kiss. This one more forceful that the first, Ty chuckled under her lips and followed suit, his hands pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap.

They made out in the slowly sinking light, Amy's hands in Ty's hair as she pulled his head back and let her lips suck and nip at his ear. Ty's eyes closed as he lost himself in the experience. His hands on her back as he felt her run her lips down his neck and across to his collarbone. She heard him moan slightly as his hands slid across her behind. Her attention to his neck sending him into disarray.

"Amy, "he whispered, pulling her back slightly, his lips parted as he looked up at her as she knelt over him.

"You feeling good now?" she asked with a grin, seeing that spaced look of ecstasy in those green eyes that looked up at her.

"perfect" he grinned. Reaching his hand up to cup her face and pull her into a kiss again.

to be continued


	40. The Prodigal Son Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Good Morning Ty, it's so good to see you, how was your few weeks break?" Thomas's smile was wide and welcoming as Ty walked into the main office at Lucky Alberta, it was more modern than the Montana establishment but still had hardwood floors, open beams, and a large ornate yet rustic fireplace. The old farmstead had been completely remodeled into a semi-rustic, yet modern design of home and office in one.

The lower level of the house was a fully functional reception and main office area. Supporting a grand entrance area behind two rather large oak double doors that lead into a glass top atrium reception and greeting area. This then forwarded into two large main offices, one being that of the Manager, (currently occupied by Thomas) the other being a smaller room, Mainly for client negotiations and dealings.

There was a large kitchen, dining area, and guest lounge. The top floor supporting 5 large bedrooms, a private office, and a study. As well as a master suite that had its own ensuite and private lounge and office area/ library. With a modern theatre room and open deck expanse, it was easily seen that the design was in line with the Lucky Quarters persona and feel.

"Hey Thomas, "Ty smiled, shaking his hand as he entered, Thomas looking a little perplexed when Lisa came around the corner, her smile wide and friendly but still businesslike. Ty noted the confusion on Thomas's face as Lisa came to stand next to her now more business savvy protégé. "Oh sorry, you've met Lisa right, She's Jacks wife and she owns and runs Fairfield. "

"Yes, Lisa and I know each other well, we brokered the partnership in sale stocks together, "Thomas said, his tone still a little wary. "it's lovely to see you, Lisa, I hope all is well, there are no problems with the brood stock we sent is there?"

Lisa gave Thomas a very polite smile, this was her world too, and she had negotiated her way through many a slippery business endeavor. Being previously married to a shark like Dan Hartfield. A Wealthy, pompous equestrian aristocrat had also assisted her in her training and skills. She knew her way around a business meeting and was quick to the punch when it came to breaking that glass ceiling and infiltrating that holier than thou boys club mentality.

"no, not at all, the brood stock are perfect, I have had them vetted as per our agreement and I will be starting IVF with the Australian Stud we brought in last month in the next few weeks. "

Ty smiled at her, she knew her stuff, and her confidence astounded him. He had learned so much from her since she had taken him under her wing.

"that is wonderful, Im so glad this partnership is working well," Thomas stopped, and motioned towards the large sofas near the bay window, the view one of green fields and grazing horses. "so, if it's not to brood stock, can I be so bold as to ask why the impromptu visit? I was expecting Ty, as he had a handover session with me today, but…..."

"that's actually why Lisa is here Thomas, "Ty said, as he sat down and straightened his freshly pressed shirt. He was still in his jeans and boots, all be it, not his yard jeans, but he had on a crisp dark blue shirt and an even darker canvas jacket. It was tailored and smart and made him look more the part of the trainee business owner. His hair was tidy, well, as tidy as his hair could be, and he held a file in his hand that made him look like he was there for more than the amazing refreshments and snacks that the kitchen staff always put on when he was on the property.

Thomas looked a little confused, so Ty decided to step up and show him and explain, "well, the last time we spoke, I told you I needed some space, a few weeks to get my mind around all of this and really get my head in the game, "

Thomas nodded, his hands clasped together around his crossed knee.

"well, I did just that, you told me I needed to be prepared, that I needed to learn the business and everything it entailed, "Ty sat forward, the file in his hands, Lisa smiling proudly at him as he spoke with confidence.

"this is great, I'm so glad "Thomas beamed, overjoyed by the prospect that it seemed Ty had taken the offer of assistance he had thrown his way, this was going to make the boss extremely happy. He just knew it. "I can't wait to get started, there are refreshments in the main lounge Lisa, if you would like to wait there, this shouldn't be more than an hour at best"

Lisa looked at Ty, not answering Thomas, allowing her young intern the right to rebut.

"I wanted to learn as much as I could, and I needed to really see how this equestrian business works. "Ty explained, "so, Lisa has kindly accepted my offer and agreed to be my lead advisor at Lucky and with her help, I'm sure I can now take on all that is required of me, doing my father and you and the other stakeholders proud."

He handed the file over to Thomas who had suddenly turned a slight shade of green.

"Um, you have advisors Ty, "Thomas said softly, as his eyes scanned the documents before him" Um, I'm your advisor, "

"yes Thomas, you have been a great help to me since I came to Canada, and with dads passing, I really have appreciated your insight and assistance with all of this. But dad left you to manage Lucky Alberta, as he left Kyia in charge of the Australian chapter and Louis holding the reins in Montana. "Ty stopped, taking a breath, and glancing at Lisa who nodded to him to go on, he was nervous but hid it well, her lessons in inner confidence and projection giving him the tenacity he needed to go on. "for you to do your job and do it well, you can't be worrying about me, come my 19th birthday, I'm supposed to take control off all of this, and I'm not like my dad, I know that Im going to need help,"

"that's why you have me, Ty, "Thomas cut in, looking over the documents, his eyes on the young man who sat before him. This was unexpected and rather worrying.

"But you have this place Thomas, and I expect you to give it 100% or your time and efforts, "Ty smiled, "you can't do that if you are babysitting me. "

"But Ty, I really don't think this is unnecessary! You have no clue how to run all of this "Thomas cut back.

"Well Thomas, "Lisa finally said, her smile wide and friendly still, "that why he has me,"

"Yes, Yes, but Lisa, with all due respect, you are not part of the Lucky group, you really have no idea how we do things here," Thomas rebutted. "Ty needs guidance from experienced professionals"

Lisa went to respond, but Ty's outstretched hand stopped her.

"I beg to differ, Thomas, Lisa is part of the Lucky Family as to is Jack Bartlett, they are partners with us or have you forgotten that. "Ty's voice was calm but metered. Making sure Thomas got the message loud and clear. "she is also an extremely successful and experienced equestrian breeder and developer here in Alberta and I have no doubt her knowledge and forethought in the way we go ahead will not only benefit me but the Lucky Name. "Ty stood up and took a breath, his eyes a brilliant green as he closed his delivery, Lisa beaming with pride over his stance in defending her. "this is not up for discussion Thomas, I have given you a copy of the contracts that Lisa and I have both signed. They are legally tied and witnessed, making Lisa's appointment as head advisor to me, effective immediately. "Ty smiled, seeing Thomas's face turn to stone. "I know this will work for the betterment of all Thomas, this, I have to say will not only give me the help I need to run this but let you and the other executive teams do what you are paid to do. "

"Ty, I …. this is very short notice, I will have to inform the executive board and stakeholders,"

"I've already covered that, I send them all a copy of the new perspective and position changes. I don't have authority to alter anything yet, but you will see there is a set-out agenda in those pages that show how the company will progress once I take control. "Ty took a deep breath and looked around the room, "I appreciate your support in this Thomas, you have been so helpful since my father's passing. But now, I think, its time I showed my dad that I am capable of doing this myself"

Thomas' mouth was open he looked a little shell-shocked, Lisa actually thought he may pass out.

"You, you still have a couple of weeks Ty, let's not rush this ok, "He stammered,

Ty chuckled and grinned at Lisa, feeling empowered, "yes, I know, I still have a lot to learn, But with Lisa's help and guidance. I'll get by, you need to stop worrying about me Thomas, just do your job and let me learn to do mine," With that Ty walked towards the office door, Lisa getting up and shaking Thomas's stunned hand as she joined him. "Oh, I almost forgot, "Ty said quickly, "Lisa and I noticed in the company prospectus that there is an offshore facility in South Korea? But I can't seem to find any information on it in any of the Lucky Holdings estate inventories"

"Oh, that's just warehouse space, "Thomas cut in quickly, getting to his feet and putting the file on the coffee table before him. "your father bought it back in the 90s I think, when he was importing some goods from there, Its rented now, to local business in the area."

"goods?" Ty asked, "what kind of goods? What could Lucky possibly want to be imported from South Korea?"

Thomas looked a little worried as his mind ticked over a viable response, "you know your father TY, he liked a lot of different things and places, the horse racing scene is rather huge over there as to is the trade in Jeju Horses, "

"so, he was looking at stock?" Ty asked, "do we import from there?"

"Um, I'd have to look into the archived ledgers Ty, but leave it with me, and I'll let you know what I find out "

"thank you, Thomas, that would be great" Ty smiled and looked at Lisa,

"Jeju Horses, "She said, "that a new one, "she threw Thomas yet another happy smile and followed Ty out of the room. The door closing in their stead.

Once they were gone, Thomas let out a huge sigh of relief, he still looked green and worry wrinkles were crawling across his brow as he grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Hello sir, we have a problem," He said, his tone sounding uncertain,

"and that would be?"

"he's asking questions, questions I can't answer, "Thomas said,

"what questions, Thomas, "

"we may need to rethink our plan of attack, there's another in play now, and I'm not liking this at all Boss"

"another? "the voice said, "the girl? The cowboy?"

"no sir, a new player, and that's not the worst of it," Thomas said, his tone now grave.

"speak"

"he's asking about South Korea"

The line went dead.

* * *

The next week was an uneventful yet busy week for the young lovers. Amy now working with Quintet daily as his owner needed him prepared and ready for the up and coming Edmonton Summer classic. She had him on full height jumps now and his rider, a young up and coming hopeful call Sebastian Houston now worked with Amy in each session. He was in his late twenties and trained originally with Nick Harwell, one of the best local jumpers in the league.

Ty, although busy with Lisa and Thomas, learning everything he could about his up and coming role still made time for Amy and life on the ranch. It gave him solace to work alongside Caleb and the other ranch hands, it made him feel more like part of the team rather than just a figurehead in the making.

Jack also took Ty on as his impromptu protégé, seeing the interest the young man had in Ranching and successful business ownership. He asked questions, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, even in working with the herd. Tim also seeing the future earning and investment potential in the young man and trying to entice him towards the cattle and beef side of the operation.

But Ty's favorite pass time by far was his stolen moments with Amy, whether they be a secret kiss and cuddle in the barn while pretending to do night check or a quiet embrace in the loft when they snuggled down to watch a movie. Those moments were what he lived for.

Their relationship had developed and grown, both emotionally and physically with both of them finding it hard to keep their hands off of each other in public and in private. Making out turned into full-on foreplay, foreplay lead to intimate exploration. Ty opening Amy up to the many levels of intimacy, always enticing her and building her experiences. He loved to please her, and please her he did. Amy now well aware of the sensual ways a man could show his love and desire for his woman apart from the act of simply making love. That line though, that intimacy threshold, still hadn't been crossed. And although they both wanted it, that perfect moment in time that they were looking for, still seemed to elude them.

TY cuddled into Amy as she rested her head on his chest, the movie was nearly over, and he had to admit, he had catnapped through most of it. The day had been busy and filled with strategy meetings with Lisa and Thomas and then a trip to the stockyards with Jack to pick some more trail horses for the dude ranch.

His mind was exhausted as to was his body, his eyes slowly shut again as the final scene began to roll, his lulled senses not picking up on Amy's hand and she slowly undid his shirt buttons.

Amy watched the final scene, seeing the bullets fly into the enemy agent, his blood splattering across the camera that then faded into darkness. The credit began to roll as Amy looked up at the now quiet Ty, his head leaning back slightly against the back of the couch. His breathing deep and even.

She smiled and saw how relaxed his jaw had become, his face still and calm as his chest rose and fell with each slow breath he took. Amy managed to get his shirt undone down to just above his navel before he's stirred from her touch. Those green eyes flickered open slowly as the focused in on her and her hand that now lay on his bare chest, those dainty fingers drawing patterns on his skin.

He took a breath and rubbed his eyes, letting his focus clear somewhat as he became aware of her cheeky yet calm grin.

"you having fun there?" he said in a tired voice, looking at her hand that had disappeared inside his open shirt, "taking advantage of me as I sleep, I see?"

Amy snuggled into his side some more, her blue eyes looking up at him, her hand now over his pec muscle as her fingers drew circles around his nipple. She felt him tense slightly, the touch making his skin react.

"Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep on me, "she said, seeing the curl of his lip as his eyes shut again, this time though, simply to enjoy the sensation her hand was causing.

"Not asleep," he said quietly, "resting my eyes"

Amy chuckled, Jack used that one and it still meant sleeping to Amy,

"Ty, "she said, pulling him back to consciousness, her hand continuing to lull him into a happy and pliable state.

"Hmmm," he responded,

"your birthday is just under two weeks away now, "

"Hmm," soft response, not much different from the last retort.

"shouldn't we plan something, like, um… maybe a party or?" Her voice was curious and approachable, unsure if he would want to celebrate the day he took over his father's empire and life as he knew it changed forever.

Ty yawned and tilted his head down to her, "a party?"

"Yes, it's your birthday, don't you want a party? "she asked, "to celebrate?"

"not really?" he replied, his fingers rubbing his eyes again. Amy sat up and looked at him, a little confused. "I'd rather just celebrate it with you, "

Amy smiled but wasn't convinced, "I want to celebrate it with you too, but it's your 19th, and with what it signifies and all, …."

He opened his eyes a little wider, "all it signifies Amy is that I take control of Lucky Holdings, I sign a document and my life changes. "he took a breath and sat up a little straighter, "it also brings me one step closer to having to say goodbye to you for a while"

Amy nodded, seeing how that wasn't really a reason to get all excited, "Didn't Lisa say she was trying to help you avoid doing that?"

"yes, she is, and I can't thank her enough for all she's done, with her help, I don't see why I can't run all this from here in Hudson, eventually, but to make that happen I do have to go back to Montana first. "

"how long?" Amy replied, her voice now a little low,

"a few weeks, "he replied, "a month a worst, "he saw the downturned lip, knowing this was not the news she was hoping for. "it's not forever Amy, I promise I'll come back"

Amy nodded, still looking a little sad, the idea of him going away even for a day didn't feel good to her.

He moved slightly and placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her sad eyes up to his, "I love you, Amy, that will never change ok, no matter where I am or what I do, my heart will always be here with you,"

Ty lent forward and kissed her softly, trying to reassure her. Trying to make her smile,

"I could come with you?" she said in a tiny whisper, Tys eyes blinking and his lip curling up slightly at her words.

"Amy, you have your work, your clients, and Heartland, I can't ask you to do that, "he said, loving her for offering.

"you didn't ask, "she replied, "I offered, you said it was only temporary, that you would come back, so why can't I come with you? Unless you don't want me to come?"

"Of course, I'd love it if you came with me, "Ty smiled, kissing her again, "But, Amy, think about it, your life is here, this is your home, "he stopped, his eyes becoming wide, "and ... what would Jack say!"

"I know, but you're my life too, you're my home, "she replied, "I want to be with you, "

He gave her another hug and kissed the top of her head, "how about a compromise, "

Amy looked at him with interest, not sure what he meant,

"Sunburst isn't that far away really, it's only three hours or so by road and 45 mins by jet, so…."

He smiled, his mind doing the equations, "while I'm there, getting all this crap sorted out, how's about you join me on the weekends, that way, you can still do your job here and work with your clients and be with your family, and then on Friday I sent the jet and ….."

Amy smiled, considering it, "We would have two days just you and me"

Ty nodded, "just you and me"

"I like it, "she grinned,

"according to Thomas, I'm going to have to visit all the main real-estate holdings at some point, so it will mean a little traveling, but we can take that on together, what do you say, you ever been to South Korea?"

Amy looked at him surprised, not understanding the connection.

"South Korea?"

"Supposedly we have warehouses there, Dad was into the racing scene? And some weird horse breed, the Jeju Horse?"

"really? "Amy said, a little perplexed, "I didn't know your father was looking that far afield, "

"neither did I, "TY smiled, "seems there's a lot my dad was up to that I didn't know about "

They sat back for a while, enjoying each other's company and thinking through the future prospects that they had discussed. The idea of seeing Ty every weekend and traveling with him to different locations was exciting to Amy, Lucky Holdings had ventures across the globe, mainly in the equestrian field but it would mean trips to Australia and the states, as well as possibly Europe and now South Korea. The world would be their adventure. And Amy still could do what she loved at home.

"Would Lisa go with you? "Amy asked, "as she is your advisor and mentor"

"Maybe, I don't know, "Ty said, "I haven't really pieced it all together properly, All I know is that Lisa and I broached the topic of running Lucky from here in Alberta to Thomas, and although he seemed a tad reluctant, he did say it was feasible. I suppose I won't really know how much so until I take over"

Ty gave her a hopeful smile, in an attempt to make her feel a little less abandoned by him.

"how does this sign over thing work," Amy asked, she pulled her legs up on the couch and sat opposite him. Her eyes big and filled with curiosity.

"Um, well, my birthday is the 24th, "he said,

"that's Saturday week"

He nodded, "and on Monday the 26th, I go to the trustee's office in Calgary and Eric, the executor witnesses the handover. I sign some forms and its done. "

"that's it, "Amy said, her hands in her lap as she watched him.

"Pretty much, "Ty smiled, "there's this caveat that the sign over has to be done within a week of my birth date otherwise its forfeit, but …"

"Forfeit?"

"Amy, its nothing to worry about, my birthday is Saturday, I sign on Monday, there's heaps of time "He smiled, not understanding her worried look.

"so, this doesn't all change come, your birthdate, it's when you sign the documents, and it has to be within a week of your date of birth. …. So, what happens If you don't turn up, that caveat thing comes into play?" she asked, her grandfathers words to her in Montana now playing in her head.

"Um yeah, "Ty said, looking a little perplexed, "I can legally claim it all once I'm 19, but yes, it's when I sign, "he confirmed, "don't worry Amy, I'm going to turn up on Monday, so."

Amy nodded, keeping her worries to herself, not wanting to alarm him. He seemed much more confident now since he had started working with Lisa, and he fears, be them unfounded at the present time would only work to undermine that confidence.

Amy decided that maybe a quiet talk to Lisa to get her take on all of this may be warranted.

"so, you still haven't really answered my question about this party idea?" Amy said, changing the topic and steering away from the worries that haunted her mind.

"Amy, I…," he said, a small smile on his lips, "I didn't want to say anything yet but, the board of directors, have organized this cocktail thing on Sunday, sort of a wish you well, here's the key to the mansion and the money kind of thing. "

"A cocktail party?" Amy said,

"Yeah, I didn't want it, but they insisted, Lisa said it's probably a good I idea I attend. "he stopped and rolled his lip, "you wouldn't want to come with me, would you? Im not really a tux and Champaign kind of guy"

Amy watched TY, unable to hide the smile, "Um I…."

"Lisa will be there, "he added, "she's even going to see if she can drag Jack along if she can get him into a monkey suit"

Amy grinned, picturing her grandfather all dressed up and looking sharp.

"so, "Ty asked again, "will you accompany me to this night of high-end snobbery?"

"I would be honored to accompany Master Borden to such a posh event, "Amy said, her voice high and aloof. The word Master, making Ty cringe,

"please don't call me that!" he laughed.

Amy giggled and rolled forward on her knees, her lips finding his and she kissed him eagerly, showing him her excitement over the upcoming outing.

He pulled away, his breath catching slightly as her hands ran inside his open shirt, "I take it, that was a yes?"

Amy nodded and climbed onto his lap, covering his face with loads of baby kisses. "yes, yes, yes, yes," she grinned. Ty chuckled under the assault. His hands on her hips as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

"I think you Master Borden need to show me just how much you want me to come?" she teased, her lips finding him again and pulling him close. Ty kissed her back unable to fight the chemistry between them, His hands slid up the front of her yellow button-down shirt, the stud buttons giving way as he gently tugged at them. Before Amy's lips moved to his neck, her shirt was open and off her shoulders too, Ty's fingers slipping under her bra straps as he gently pulling them down her arms, he lips now following suit. Amy's hands ran across his bare chest, now exposed and vulnerable to her touch, He fingers finding his belt buckle and quickly undoing it.

"Amy! are you up there," Lou's voice called out, the early evening low light making her take the steps to the loft apartment slowly,

Amy looked at Ty in horror and quickly pulled up her straps, and her shirt, fastening it up as fast as she could as Lou came up to the top of the stairs, the TV light reflecting off of the two lovebirds as Amy quickly slid back onto the couch next to Ty as he struggled with his shirt, unable to redo the buttons all the way before Lou was upon them.

"there you are!" Lou said, looking relieved, she had obviously been looking for her for some time. Her footsteps stopped suddenly as her eyes took in the scene before her. Amy snuggled up next to Ty, her buttons a screw, her face flushed. Ty's shirt undone, his chest exposed. "Um, sorry, did I interrupt something? I can come back later if you…..."

"No Lou, "Ty cut in quickly, getting to his feet and then realizing his belt buckle was still undone. It clinked as the catch snapped, making him quickly put his hand over it. An awkward smile on his lips.

"do you want a drink or? "he asked, moving towards the kitchen, hitting the lights switch as he went, his hands busily redoing his shirt and his belt, his back to her. "we were just um…."

"watching a movie," Amy said quickly, giving Lou the evils, not impressed at all by her interruption. "did you want something or?"

"Yes, actually I did, "She said, "I wanted you to read this, "

Lou handed her an exert printed from the Heartland website.

Amy took the paper, Ty returning to her side, looking a little less rattled as he had moments before.

Amys' eyes looked over the page, her face hardening as the words started to fall around her.

"are you serious!" she said, her tone angered, Ty took the paper from her hands as Amy rubbed her face, the anger filling her,

Tys eyes flicked over the words, he too looking annoyed but also kind of not surprised.

 _{Heartland Equestrian Connection lacks customer focus and drive, I found the place to be ill-equipped to handle its guests and their needs. The accommodation was for the first part archaic and lacking a true western ambiance, with outdoor plumbing and ill-equipped amenities. We were moved twice to various accommodation locations. Finally getting the service and quality we deserved for the price we paid when we were housed off-site.}_

Ty took a breath, looking up at Lou and she rolled her eyes, her anger now coming to the surface too,

 _{their other downfall is their lack of customer care when it came to guest recreational activities. My daughter, new to the equestrian world was taken on an unsupervised trail ride without proper instruction or guidance. This resulted in her suffering back jarring and bruising. The horses were untrained and unreliable, their trainer, no more than a school girl herself, with the manners and temperament of a schoolhouse bully.}_

"Wow," Ty said, "she didn't hold back did she"

 _{all in all, I found the experience unpleasant and unrewarding and would not recommend this establishment to anyone who wants proper service and quality care. I will not be vacationing there ever again 2 out of 10}_

"Dona Truscott better not come here ever again!" Amy cut back "that goes double for her daughter"

Ty looked at Amy who rolled her eyes in annoyance "maybe you should take that down, from the site I mean"

"I have, I hate censoring reviews, but that, I can't leave that up there, "Lou said, "if prospective clients saw that, I …"

"I'm so sorry Lou, "Ty said, "this is all because I'm here, I can write a review to counter if you like, "

Amy looked at Ty, seeing how he felt responsible, Bella and her family were from his past, this was in his eyes, his doing.

"Ty, you don't need to do that" Amy cut in, "you didn't know they were coming here"

"I know, But Bella knew I was here, it wouldn't have taken her much to convince her family into vacationing here, "he took a breath and looked at the two sisters, "Let me do this hey, I have been staying here, and, although I don't like to brag about it, I have some pull with the press, "

"I'm not sure if it would help Ty, the review went up this morning, "Lou said,

"let me try ok, "he replied, "let me help you for a change, "he gave her a grin, "Im Lilly Borden's son, after all, the press love sound bites and snips from me"

Lou looked at Amy and then nodded, "thank you, I suppose it can't hurt"

Ty winked at her, heading towards the desk in the corner and grabbing his laptop, he sat down next to Amy and looked up the Heartland page, clicking a few tabs until he found the feedback page.

He typed away happily as the two sisters went over to the kitchen and made a pot of tea, Lou pulling in close to Amy and whispering into her ear.

"I didn't walk in on the big moment, did I?" she asked, seeing Amy's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"No Lou," she whispered curtly back, "will you stop!"

"I'm sorry, "Lou breathed as she put the tea in the pot "but it looked pretty hot and heavy from where I stood, "she looked over at Ty as he typed away, oblivious to their discussion.

"did you talk to him, about being safe?"

"LOU!" Amy growled, looking in disbelief at her older sister, "No, and No Im not going too! ok"

"Amy, you need to make sure you're on the same page with this, "Lou replied, looking nervous, "things happen you know, and then it's all too late and you find yourself…."

"you find yourself?" Ty asked, Lou, turning around and seeing him standing near the kitchen table, laptop in hand looking a little confused,

"Um …. Looking down the barrel of bad reviews" Lou said quickly, her eyes darting to Amy who now felt like shrinking through the floorboards.

"Um, yeah, ok, "Ty smiled, Handing the laptop over to Lou so she could read what he wrote. "um will that do? I also tweeted it and put in up on my Instagram"

Lou cast her eyes over the screen and read the words Ty had left on the site. Her heart melting at the sentiment he left for them.

"Ty that's perfect, thank you," she said, putting the laptop on the table and coming over to him and giving him a huge full body hug.

Amy smiled as Lou pulled back and took a seat at the table, sipping her tea, her eyes on the young couple that sat before her.

"so, it's getting late, "she said, seeing Ty look at Amy, giving her a gentle smile,

"yes, it is, "Amy said coolly, looking at her sister and then looking at the stairs.

Lou took a moment, then, as her motherly instincts came to the surface, she decided to grab the bull by the horns and just lay it on the line. "ok, look, I wasn't going to say anything but…."

"Lou! "Amy warned Ty, looking at her in confusion, not sure what was going on.

"No Amy, this is important, you two are a couple and both of you are well young adults, so this needs to be said,"

"don't, "Amy hissed at her, her head in her hands as she felt Ty's eyes on her. He was confused, this was obviously something the two sisters had discussed, but so far, he seemed to not follow any of it.

He put his cup to his lips and went to take a sip. His eyes on Lou as she continued.

"you love each other, I can see that, but if you're going to have an adult relationship, you have to be adults, and that means making sure that when you do have sex, you use protection."

Ty coughed violently into his cup, his tea splashing over the rim and down his hand. He looked at Amy in stunned shock. His eyes then flickering over to Lou, His mouth wet and his face dripping with the warm liquid.

"Oh My GOD LOU!" Amy almost yelled, "I can't believe you just said that!" Amy buried her face in her hands, not wanting to look at her sister, let alone Ty. She was mortified. Her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to make sure you both understand, this is a responsibility that you both need to take ownership for, "Lou continued, "Ty, look I know this isn't easy to talk about, but as the more experienced half of this twosome, you need to make sure, that…"

Amy groaned and fell deeper into her pit of despair.

"I've …got it sorted Lou, "Ty said quickly, Seeing Amy imploding next to him. "don't stress ok,"

"so, you are prepared, "Lou asked, her mother face now in full bloom, "you know the risks and what could…."

"Yes, I do," Ty replied, his cheeks flushing now too, talking about his sex life to the sister of the girl he was dating and hopefully wanting to share that experience with was worse than uncomfortable, it was downright unbearable.

"so. your saying you have ... you're covered so to speak, "Lou said, trying to hedge her words, feeling a little awkward herself, "because I know what it's like when those feelings kick in, one minute you're just kissing the next you're in your altogether, legs in the air in the back of his SUV, thinking how the hell, when did this happen! how did I get here!"

Ty coughed again and got up suddenly, looking like he was about to pass out, the mental images that shot through his mind making him look a little pale and nauseous. "ok, now that's just…" he stopped and swallowed hard, "way to up close and personal"

"I think it's time you wet Lou! "Amy growled, getting up herself now and pulling her sister towards the stairs. Ty stood near the rear of the kitchen, not able to look Lou in the eyes. His heart thumping as he wiped his face with a dishcloth. He felt strangely the same as he did when he had walked in on his Mother and Wade together back in New Port.

"Ok Ok, "Lou said softly, as Amy pushed her towards the stairs, "Im going, I was just…"

"I know Lou, you've done enough for one night I think!" Amy looked back at Ty as he washed his hands clean of the split tea. Still shaking his head in comic disbelief.

Lou left the loft and Amy rubbed her face, the heat still in her cheeks as she came back over to the kitchen and tried to negotiate the awkwardness that swelled between them.

Ty dried his hands and let his lip curl in dismay, "what was that?"

"I don't know, "Amy said, looking just as shocked, "But Im glad it's over,"

"you can say that again" he replied, "I feel a little violated" his smile broadened, "so who's SUV do you think that was in reference too?"

Amy gave him a dry grin as he cocked his eyebrow. His dimples yet again on display.

* * *

"so, all arrangements have been made sir," Thomas said, his face looked worried, but there was no other choice now.

"wonderful, and he is oblivious?"

"Yes sir, I doubt he will even see it coming, "

"you have done well Thomas, Is Wade with you?" The tall thin gent rubbed his pale face, this would all soon be over, Years of planning and preparation, would now all come to fruition in just under two weeks' time.

"Yes Boss, I am here" Wade replied coolly, Thomas had come down to the now-stalled construction site of the semi-completed guest accommodations at Lucky. Wade had been staying there unseen since they flew in from Montana, waiting for his call to action, his face now smugly pleased that the call had come through sooner than he had anticipated.

"put me on speaker," the boss said coldly, needing both men to hear his words.

Wade pressed the button on the phone and held it out in front of himself, so both could hear.

"I'm expecting no mistakes this time gentlemen, "he said, "we are at the pointy end of our endeavors and a miscalculation or the unforeseen problem could easily mean failure. "

"We won't let you down Sir, "Thomas said boldly. Wade rolling his eyes at his suck-up mentality,

"I'm counting on that Thomas. "

"you sure you want it done this way, there would be fewer variables if we just take out the interference" Wade suggested. "and I think their loss to him would also cripple him. Making him easier to control"

The line was silent, Thomas's face looking worried now, this was not how he had hoped this would eventuate.

"No, Wade, I see your reasoning, but I do not want any more casualties, inhibit them, but do not harm them, I think the stealth approach will take them off guard. "The line was silent again,

"Boss, I really think we should call this sooner, "Wade pushed, "we aren't leaving much of a window "

The man on the line chuckled, loving Wade's enthusiasm, "that's precisely why we are doing it this way. When this goes down, they will also have limited time to try to correct it. Making my task easier. All you have to concern yourself with Wade is keeping to the plan and making sure, Ty is exactly where we need him to be. "

"And afterward Boss?" Wade asked, "what then?"

"I haven't fully decided that yet Wade, but when I do, I will make sure you are instrumental in its deployment,"

Wade nodded seeing Thomas' face turn slightly grey in color.

"Thomas, plan this party well, pull out all the stops, it must be a gala affair, "

"Yes sir, I have already got the house staff on it, it will be in the main entertainment hall in the main house. I have set it up as you requested, all will work perfectly,"

"very well, keep me informed, "The man on the line paused, still putting his pieces together,

"And this Lisa person sir, do I handle that or?" Thomas said,

"NO, NO, leave it, her presence makes him feel safe and strong, we can use that in our favor" he stopped again, as he sipped from a small ornate Asian tea cup. "Wade?"

"Yes, Boss, "

"no undue force, remember, this is to be smooth and seamless"

"Yes Boss, kit gloves, I get it" His tone was low, Thomas seeing the twisted smile on his lips and he agreed. Somehow, he didn't hear sincerity in Wade's voice.

The line went dead again, the Boss not really one for farewells.

"you keep to the plan ok, he's not to be hurt in any way" Thomas reiterated

"how about you worry about your part in all of this and not screwing that up and leave the heavy lifting to me, "Wade snarled, "I know what I have to do, and I, will get it done," his eyes glinted an evil spark as he walked away from Thomas, "using whatever methods I deem necessary! Got it!"

* * *

Amy barreled into Maggie's, running up to the counter and jumping onto a stool, her eyes alive with excitement as Soraya saw her and came over.

"Hey, you look happy, "she said as she poured her a glass of water.

"I am happy, "she grinned, the run-in with Lou and her family planning questions from a few days before now shelved for more exciting topics.

"Ok, I'll bite, "Soraya smiled, "what brought this on,"

"Tys birthday is this Saturday, and well, I want to do something for it, something special, "

"Amy, didn't you tell me he said he wasn't keen on the idea of a party last week" Soraya warned.

"yeah yeah, it's not a party, but I still want it to be well, memorable, you know, "Amy's eyes sparkled, "take his breath away kind of thing,"

Soraya raised her eyebrow, "you sure, you tried this before and it ended in tears, maybe you should just let this happen naturally, Amy, "

"I am, trust me, it's different now, we are closer, more together than we have ever been, "Amy looked a little bashful, "I'm not going to ambush him or anything, but well, if it happens, it happens, and I want it to be perfect,"

Soraya grinned, seeing the excitement and love in her best friend's eyes, "you really love him don't you"

"I do, "Amy said, her reply fast and clear, she didn't need to think about that answer now, her love for Ty was absolute and it was the most natural and intense connection she had ever felt in her entire young life.

"did you get your invite to the cocktail thing at Lucky on Sunday?"

"Yes, I did, "Soraya said, "rather fancy, I'm going to have to go shopping now for a dress,"

"me too, "Amy giggled, "Tys organized a limo to take us, so be at Heartland at 7 pm ok,"

Soraya nodded, feeling rather special for being invited. "you sure? I can get Caleb to take me?"

"or maybe Skyler?" Amy inquired,

Soraya blushed, "well, he did offer, but I said I'd meet him there, "

"so, you're talking to him hey, "Amy teased, seeing her friends embarrassment "what's going on there?"

"Nothing, he's a really nice guy, and yes we talk and have the occasional coffee, "She looked sheepishly at her friend, "I also run into him at the university from time to time."

"so, "Amy pushed, "you like him, he likes you, ?"

"and we are testing the waters and seeing what happens, "Soraya cut back with a warning smile, "slow and steady, that's me"

"yes yes, I get it," Amy replied, looking a little deflated,

"Maybe you should try that? "Soraya said, giving her friend a knowing look, "there's no rush Amy, I don't think Tys going anywhere anytime soon"

Amy's face dropped slightly, knowing that probably wasn't the case, "well, that's just it Soraya, He can't guarantee that, once he takes over his dad's business he may have to go back to Montana for a while, just to sort it out and get his head around it all, "

"Oh Amy, I …. I didn't know, "Soraya said, feeling a little stupid now for pushing her, she leant over the counter and touched her friend's arm, trying to reassure her. "but it won't be forever right, he will be back?"

Amy nodded, sipping her water, her face still not happy with the idea of Ty leaving, be it temporarily or permanently. "he said it would only be for a few weeks, maybe a month, "she stopped, a small smile of hope on her lips, "he did say he would send the jet for me every weekend, so I could come visit"

Soraya's eyebrow raised impressively, "the jet hey, wow, look at you miss jet-set lifestyle!"

Amy giggled, her blue eyes looking up towards her friend, "I know, it's crazy hey, I still can't believe that's the life he's going into, and I'll be part of, it's so far from what I'm used to, "

"but you'll be with Ty, and that's all that matters right, "

"yes, that's all that matters. "Amy agreed, "so, these dresses, when are you free for some retail therapy?"

* * *

The two best friends spent all of Friday in Calgary searching the shops for that perfect dress to wear to the cocktail party. Amy tried on outfit after outfit but couldn't decide. All were either not fancy enough or so expensive she nearly passed out from reading the price tag.

Finally, after lunch at a quaint little cafe, they headed for home, Soraya driving her new red car that was her graduation present from her mother.

"I love the dress you got, "Amy said, the music from the cars stereo thumping around their ears.

"Yeah, it's nice, "Soraya smiled, "would have loved the other one, but I would have to have considered selling the car to pay for it, "

Amy giggled, and nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, that blue one, with the high split and the sequined top, the one with the thin straps, "

"yeah, you looked beautiful in that Amy," her friend replied, her eyes on the road ahead.

"I know, but …. wow, the price! "Amy said, her smile dropping slightly, "I'll just have to add that one to my 'maybe when I'm a millionaire' Wishlist"

The girls giggled to themselves, Amy flicking through the photos on their phone of all the dresses she tried on. She had purchased one, a cute little white summer number with a subtle floral print design, high low skirt, and a strappy open back feature, it was pretty, summery and had a padded bodice, accentuating her petite form but highlighting her natural assets as well.

It wasn't really upscale enough for the cocktail party, but for Ty's birthday surprise date, it was perfect.

"I suppose I'll just wear the dress I wore to my 17th" Amy finally said, "I've only worn it once and well, it's pretty and cute and will fit for a cocktail evening"

Soraya nodded, "it's a beautiful dress Amy, "she agreed, "and if I remember correctly, Ty kinda loved it too"

Amy gave her friend and cheeky grin, remembering how he had looked at her in stunned silence when he came to pick her up for the party.

"so tomorrow, "Soraya said, "have you told him, or is this all a complete surprise, "

"Nope, haven't said a word, "Amy laughed, "he said he didn't want a fuss, so I'm giving him just that, "Amy looked pleased with herself, she had the whole day of Saturday planned out to perfection. Now all she needed was the man of the hour.

Soraya shook her head at her friend's mischievousness. "he's going to kill you, you know that right,"

* * *

"Lou, "Amy called as she came into the kitchen, she noticed Jacks truck was gone and so was the horse trailer.

"Amy, "Lou said as she came out from the lounge, her arms carrying a large basket of laundry, "your back, how did the dress hunt go,"

"not great, I found one, but it's not what I'm after for the Sunday thing at Lucky, "she said, as she placed her bags on the table, "I might just wear the one I wore to my 17th"

"you can go through my cupboard if you like, "Lou suggested,

"Thanks, Lou, "Amy smiled back, "Um, can I ask you something, "Amy's tone changed, as she sat down at the table, her sister coming in, placing the laundry down near the fridge and taking a seat across from her.

"anything, shoot?" Lou replied,

"Well you know its Ty's birthday tomorrow, "Amy started,

"yes, we are having that surprise lunch for him right, like you asked, "Lou said, "Grandpa just headed out with Lisa to get that other surprise moving "

Amy nodded, "great, "she stopped, still looking like she needed to say something,

"Amy just say it? What do you want me to do?" Lou asked,

"Ok, look, I know we've talk about this and I want you to know, that I haven't just rushed in and made this call without thinking ok, but I want to…." she stopped, trying desperately to word it right, "would it be ok, if we stayed at one of the dude ranch cabins tomorrow night, Ty and me. I mean?"

She kept her eyes on her sister as Lou raised her eyebrow in concern, "Amy, are you sure? I know I sort of went a little overboard the last time we spoke about this, but is this really what you want, the both of you?"

"Well, Ty doesn't know, yet, "Amy said, seeing Lou's look of concern, "But, yes, Lou, this is what I want, what we want, I'm, not a little girl anymore, and well, I want to take our relationship further."

"Amy, ambushing him though, I don't know if that's a good idea, he told you he wanted to wait. Until it was right, "Lou warned,

"it is right Lou, and yes, I'm taking a risk by making it a surprise, but that's just it, we might not even get that far, it could just end up as a special dinner and a night like all the rest, but if it doesn't, and well, it does happen, I kinda don't want the risk of interruptions and well, people don't know the meaning of the word knock around here"

She saw Lou's cheeks flush slightly, "ok ok, I'll wear that, and yes, there's also the grandpa issue too, "

Lou took a breath, seeing how much thought and planning Amy had put into this request, "you really want to do this?"

"yes Lou, I want to make his birthday something special, "Amy stopped, "look, forget the cabin for a sec, Ty's never had a real family birthday, no one has ever thrown him a party or a lunch or anything. I just want to show him how much we love him and how much a part of this family he is now"

Lou smiled, "I can see that Amy, hence why I agreed to the lunch and Grandpa and Lisa are helping with the present. "she stopped, placing her hand on her younger sisters. "but spending the night together, are you sure you're ready for that, your only 17 Amy, you have time"

Amy dropped her gaze, hearing her sisters words, "I love him Lou, and I don't have time, not really, come Monday, he will be this huge business icon, and then well, there's the whole Montana thing. With him having to go there, and I …" she stopped, knowing it sounded silly, "I just want to show him how committed I am to him and to us, if we take it to the next level, well, then he will…."

"Amy, do you really think Ty is going to change how he feels about you just because he might have to move away from a while, you don't need to sleep with him to prove your love and commitment. "

"I know, and that's not what I'm doing honestly, I just want to make it a special night, and if, it happens, well, then that's great, but if it doesn't then…. That's ok too, "Amy smiled at her sister, "I've thought long and hard about this Lou, please, will you help me,"

Lou rubbed her face, torn between the moral high ground and helping her sister in her plea. She didn't want Amy taking this step for the wrong reasons, but she had been watching Ty and Amy for weeks, and their bond, although rocky at times was solid now. He loved her, she could see that, and as it was Amy who was pushing the intimacy envelope it gave her even more reason to see Ty as the perfect partner for her. He was loving and caring but he also put her first above all else. His decision to wait and fend off Amy's advances showing Lou that he did care for her past the physical sense.

If she said no, she knew her sister too well, she would find another way to achieve her goals for the night. Amy was anything but complacent and Lou knew she would find a way.

If Lou conceded and allowed this night at the cabin, she was giving her sister the green light. Saying she was ok wither taking this step into adulthood. Lou looked at her hands, deliberating her thoughts. She had been younger than Amy herself when she had taken that step, although it had been a mistake, at the time. It was rushed and impulsive and now, as an adult she regretted it. But it had also led her to a wonderful man, that she now dated casually and enjoyed many such nights with. Scott was also a wild card when he was young. A delinquent brought to Heartland by Amy's mom to sort himself out. And now, he was an accomplished vet and model citizen. A catch and a half for any Hudson female.

Ty came from a different world, a fast, money glutted word where they lived fast and played harder. She couldn't deny that she worried for Amy. Being with Ty meant being part of that high pace, jet set, money-filled lifestyle. She knew in her heart Ty would protect her. But he had been damaged by that environment himself. Badly damaged. What would stop that from happening to her sister?

Maybe keeping them apart was the better option, protect her from the world that she knew would swallow her whole. But then, how could she deny her sister the right to love. To be with the one who fulfilled her. Who had shown her time and time again, how much he loved her.

"Lou?" Amy asked softly, "will you let me use the cabin or not?"

"ok, "Lou finally said, "but you have to promise me, and I mean it, Amy, that you will not force this with him or try to ambush him. You can use the cabin, I'll even make sure you have a dinner sent down. But you let it take its own time. "she stopped, her eyes watching her younger sister, "and you be safe, "

Amy nodded and quickly got up and hugged her sister with all her might, "thank you, Lou, I promise, I will just go with the flow," she looked at the clock seeing it was late in the afternoon, "um, Grandpa? How will I…."

"Grandpa is staying at Fairfield tomorrow with Lisa, they have an early apt at the stockyards on Sunday. So. It shouldn't be a problem"

"thank you, Lou, "Amy said again,

"But Im, not lying ok, if he asks, I'm telling the truth, "Lou cut back, "and you both deal with the fallout, understand, regardless of what happens between you,"

Amy nodded, "fair enough, I can handle that. Thanks though, really, I understand why you're worried, I do, but like I said, this isn't a rash decision, I've thought this through, "

Lou nodded, as she got up and retrieved her washing, "keep thinking ok, never stop, "and with that closing statement, she walked back into the lounge and off towards the laundry.

to be continued


	41. The Prodigal Son Chapter 41

**_WARNING: Adult themes_ **

**Chapter 41**

Amy quietly walked up the stairs to the loft, Breakfast tray in hand. She knew it was early, but she and been awake for a while preparing her first stage of Ty's birthday extravaganza.

"Ty, "she whispered, looking around the loft, then seeing him behind the cheesecloth curtains, still very much asleep, laying on his stomach his arm hanging loosely off the side of the bed with his knuckles resting on the floorboards.

Amy placed the tray carefully on the sideboard and then came up alongside him, pushing the curtain back as she saw his face twitch slightly as his hair fell into his eyes. He was only in a pair of sleep pants. His upper torso bare and exposed, that well-muscled back and those broad shoulders making Amy roll her lips as the butterflies started to dance in her stomach once again.

"Ty!" she said again, seeing his eyes move slightly in the low morning light, his body responding to her voice as he slowly regained consciousness to the world around him.

"Amy?" he said, his voice rough, and thick with sleep.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head, "she smiled, her hand touching his back as he lifted his shoulders, Ty's hands rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room.

"what time is it?" he asked, as he yawned and shook his head, attempting to clear the fog.

"um around 7 ish" Amy lied, giving him a quick smile,

Tys eyes looked up at the wall clock across the room, then back at his pretty girlfriend "more like 5ish?" he countered,

"I'm sorry, I was just excited to see you," she replied, bouncing gently on the bed as she sat next to him. Ty groaned and dropped his head face first into the pillow, not wanting to face the world that early. "I can go," she said softly, her lip pouting, her voice sounding dejected.

"No, NO" he said from inside the pillow, his head slowly lifted and looked over at her. "don't go, sorry, here, come here, "he reached for her hand and rolled over into the middle of the bed, now laying on his back, Amy flowing along with him and laying next to him in the warm spot where he had been sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his bare chest, Kissing the top of her head as he once again shut his eyes.

Amy giggled to herself, her body half on top of his as she felt him slowly slip back into sleep. His hand on her back, the other around her waist like she was his own little teddy bear comforter.

"I made you breakfast, "she cooed,

"hmmm, "he replied, his eyes still shut, his breathing still low and calm.

"fresh coffee, OJ, whole wheat toast, pancakes, " she offered again,

Ty's eyes opened slightly, the word pancakes hitting a delectable response in his mouth.

"bacon?" he asked softly

"yes, and loads of maple butter" Amy concluded, tilting her head up to look at him. Seeing those green eyes open and start to focus. "just like you like it"

She saw the grin as he rolled his shoulder, his arms pulling her closer to him. "you know me too well" he whispered, as his lips found hers and he kissed her good morning, His body moving and claiming her underneath him as he rolled his body around her.

Amy smiled and kissed him back, as Ty snuggled his head into her neck and nipped her ear.

"Hey, you, "she chuckled, feeling his hands start to wander "breakfast, remember!"

She heard him growl and then slowly sit up, his face a little roughish as he shook his head. "can't I have both?" he grinned,"I can multi-task?"

Amy gave him a sly look and got up, walking quickly over to the sideboard and placing the tray on the kitchen table, before she uncovered it. Ty yawned and stood up, he lifted his arms above his head and stretched, Amy freezing for a moment as she watched him, his torso extended fully, his chest, obliques, quads all open and in view, rippling and on full display. As she heard his body crack and move. Ty rubbed his head and then slowly padded off towards the bathroom, his sleep pants riding low on his hips, exposing those cute little dimples above his behind. Amy chewed her fingernail. Her heart a flutter as she watched him shut the bathroom door and freshen himself up,

It wasn't long before he was sitting at the table, showered and awake, now in a pale grey tee and jeans. Still barefoot, and still looking a tad disheveled as his damp hair was all over the place. But ready to check out this birthday breakfast Amy had brought him.

Amy lifted the cloth and Ty couldn't help but smile when he saw the card next to the plate of stunning looking hot pancakes. It had a motorcycle on the front and the words Happy birthday wild one across the top in an electric neon font.

"thank you" he smiled, his eyes alive as he picked it up and opened it. Reading her birthday message. "I love it"

 _{Ty,_

 _Ever since that first day when you stood in the kitchen, you took my breath away, Now, I can't imagine my life without you being part of it. You have shown me your world, your heart, and your love, And I now know what it truly feels like to be loved. You are my heart, You are my soul, and I can't wait for us to continue this crazy adventure together, Happy Birthday Wild One, Forever yours, Amy XX Love you}_

Ty looked up at her, his face filled with happiness, as he placed the card next to his plate. He stood up, took her hand and pulled her gently to her feet, then wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight.

"thank you, "he whispered into her ear as he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a kiss that told her just how much he loved the sentiment expressed in those words, "I love you too"

They ate their breakfast, Ty demolishing the pancake stack and nearly all of the maple butter. They chatted about different things, Ty's mood light and happy, Amy watching him and unable to hide the smile that kept rolling across her lips. He was like a kid on Christmas, loving the attention and enjoying the simple time, just the two of them, on his birthday morning.

As Amy began to clear the plates, she noticed to melancholy, a slightly sad look that glinted across his eyes. His fingers playing with her card as he then became aware of her eyes on him.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, catching the slightly lost look and wondering where it originated from.

"Yeah, "he said softly, his smile back as he looked back at his card, "um…I….. I'm being stupid, don't worry about it"

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts and feelings away. Not wanting to spoil what they had.

"no, it's not stupid, "she countered, coming around and pulling her chair next to him. Seeing him look down and give a sad smile. "what is it?"

Ty looked up at her, his green eyes meeting hers and his hand touched her cheek, "this, um, what you've done for me, breakfast, the card, um… "he gave a soft laugh feeling foolish, "um, I've "

"Ty, ?" Amy said softly, encouraging him to open up. "you've?"

He coughed and wiped his eye quickly, hoping she didn't catch the tear, "its stupid I told you, but I've never had anyone do this for me before, "he looked away, giving a nervous laugh as he sniffed the emotion away, "its lame, I know, it's just….um…. "he stopped, and took a quick breath, looking back at her, his smile back where it had been before. "thank you, "

Amy's eyes softened, seeing how such a simple gesture as a birthday card and a special breakfast could move him so. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him to never have that kind of love and compassion and warmth in his life.

"you've never celebrated your birthday?" she asked, her tone soft, but incredulous.

"no, no, "he corrected, "I've had parties and stuff, mostly organized by my mom's manager, or friends, status things you know. Photo opportunities. But nothing um… like you know, personal. "he stopped, Amy expression a little confused. "Most of my birthday's were either spent alone in a big empty house, being handed a present from the house staff, with a message saying dad hopes you like it. Or being paraded around like an added extra at a Hollywood gala, so my mom could sell the image of the perfect mother and her perfect son" his voice was sad and a little cold when he spoke, His eyes looking at Amy as he stopped himself and gave her a small smile. "As I grew up, it was much the same, the messages got smaller and the gifts got bigger. "

"Ty, I…I can't imagine how …." Amy didn't know what to say,

"Its ok, Amy, you don't have to say anything, "he said, "its how it was, I got used to it, "

He shrugged his shoulders. His eyes on his hands again as he looked at his card. "but this, this is great, you've made my morning," he gave her a smile as he sniffed back the sadness. "I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday, small, simple, Just you and me,"

Amy smiled, a little worry in her eyes, knowing the day that was ahead. She could see the damage Ty carried with him every day and felt for him, but also loved him even more for how humble he was about it. He was like every other child in the world as they grew up, all he ever wanted was to be acknowledged and to be loved.

"well, "she smiled, as she finished the plates, "This is just the beginning, "

Ty raised his eyebrow, looking a little confused, "oh, ?"

"This is a special day after all, so….." she proclaimed,

"Amy, its ok, I'm fine, you don't need to …" Ty protested with a smile, " honestly, I'm cool with just this awesome breakfast and my card, it's all good, please don't go to any fuss. "

"Shhh, "she retorted, chucking him a cheeky smile, " we, well you, have a day of adventure ahead of you. So, I think you should go and finish getting dressed and meet me at the house in let's say half an hour?"

Ty gave her an even more confused smile now "a day of adventure?"

"I'll see you in half an hour" she repeated, "oh and bring a jacket you're going to need it"

With that, she grabbed the tray, ignored his questioning expression and skipped down the stairs out of sight.

* * *

Ty walked into the kitchen and looked around the room, he had done as instructed by Amy, and was in his jeans and a long sleeve tee, with his leather jacket.

Amy came out of her room when she heard the mudroom door, she too in a warm jacket and jeans.

"Hey, "she said, giving him a cuddle and a quick kiss, "you ready?"

"Um yes, "he tugged his jacket, smiling at her, showing he abided by her request.

"Ok let's go, "Amy grabbed his hand and lead him out to the wrangler, opening the passenger door for him and motioning for him to enter.

Ty grinned, not usually the passenger when he and Amy went out, but as this was her show, he accepted her offer and climbed on in.

* * *

An hour later they pulled off Blackfoot Trail SE and stopped the jeep at the Hotel Blackfoot parking lot which was located at the corner of Blackfoot Trail and 58th Avenue.

Ty looked over at Amy with confused eyes, as he looked around the carpark. He was confused now, why had she driven him all the way to Calgary to end up in a partially empty parking lot.

In the middle of the carpark were a few support vehicles and people milling around getting ready to set off. Ty's eyes, however, were on the signage on the side of the SUV. Where one man stood, reading off of a large clipboard.

"Amy, you can't be serious!" he smiled, his mouth open as he stepped out of the jeep and looked across the car park.

"Happy Birthday Ty!" Amy said as she zipped up her jacket and pulled a woolen beanie onto her head. She passed Ty his gloves, that she had lifted from the loft that morning and he still looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Amy! I …. I…." Ty said, as Amy walked him slowly over to the man with the clipboard. " how did you !I've always wanted to do this! " Ty asked,

"I know, "Amy said with a grin, " I spoke to Skyler, he filled me in on this little fantasy of yours"

Ty chuckled and saw the man suddenly become aware of their arrival, his hand outstretched to the young couple in welcome.

"You must be Amy!" He said as he shook her hand and then looked over at Ty who still looked shell-shocked, "and your Ty, "Happy Birthday!" he beamed at them both, "welcome to Sundancer Hot Air Balloons"

"Hey Clive, are we all set, it looks like its going to be a beautiful day," Amy said. Her blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. The skies big and blue above them with only a spattering of cloud cover.

"yes, although a little crisp, but beautiful all the same," Clive said. "ok, well before we go, a few safety measures, as you know, Ballooning is a weather dependent sport and we must only fly when the conditions are safe. We require light winds, good visibility, no rain and no storms in the area. Today is perfect," he looked at them both and continued on" Our Transport Canada licensed pilots are both talented and experienced, your enjoyment and safety is our main priority. Our Flight crew is up-to-date with the latest training and equipment, and our company has an outstanding safety record. "

Amy looked over at Ty as he beamed back at her, he was excited and overwhelmed. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever.

"we give you a bird's-eye view of Calgary's breathtaking trails and provincial parks, as well as the Canadian Rockies. Calgary offers incredible views with over 600 lakes and miles of green space." Clive looked at his clipboard and handed it to Ty, "I just need you two to sign this waiver of liability and we can be on our way to the takeoff location,"

It wasn't long before all documentation was signed, and Ty and Amy were sitting expectantly in the back of the SUV, on their way to a large grassy pasture on the outskirts of Calgary central district.

"I can't believe you organized this, "Ty said, giving Amy a gentle kiss on the cheek, "this is awesome!"

Amy squeezed his hand. Loving the smile that radiated across his handsome features. She had never seen him so happy. His eyes looked out the window, watching the scenery as it passed on by. His anticipation of what was to come was in overdrive.

This had been a bucket list event for Ty, he had always loved balloons as a kid and remembered being captivated by one when there was a large carnival in town in Montana, he must have stood and looked at the balloon as it billowed before him for hours. A little boy lost in its wonders.

The SUV pulled up after they had gone off-road for just over 30 mins. Amy and Ty got out and looked across the pasture before them. Ty's eyes alive with wonder as they gazed upon an inflated hot air balloon as it stood majestically before them in the center of the pasture. The sheer size of its girth making them both feel insignificant.

"Ok guys let's get this adventure underway, follow me" Clive lead Amy and Ty over to the balloon as it waited quietly for them, the pilot, Edward, introducing himself and then helping Amy and Ty aboard.

"ok, you should be airborne for around an hour and a half, this is what we call a sweetheart's flight, so it will be just the two of you and your pilot. Listen to his instructions and all will be fine, Oh, landing can sometimes be a little bouncy, but today's conditions are perfect so…..enjoy your flight! "Clive called out as Edward adjusted the burners for takeoff. The ground crew moved back out of the 'hot zone' As Edward gave one final nod and opened the burners, the guide ropes released and Ty wrapped his arm around Amy's waist as they slowly and peacefully started to rise.

The flight was exhilarating as much as it was magical. They soared above the trees, seeing the beautiful city of Calgary from above, the majestic Rockies on display as their backdrop. Ty's arms wrapped around Amy as she lent back against him, stealing his warmth, the cool morning air at such a height making their cheeks pink.

Edward clipped the burners again, taking them higher, Ty's eyes electric as they sailed amongst the clouds. He turned Amy in his arms, so she was cuddled into his chest, his eyes looking down on her, his smile wide, as he showed her how truly blown away he was by her present.

"So, you like your birthday gift, "she asked,

Ty grinned and touched the tip of her nose with his gloved hand, "no, I don't like it, I love it" he said, his face filled with the amazement of it all, his mouth open as he took in the expanse around them,

"well, Skyler told me there was one more part to this balloon fantasy of yours " Amy replied, seeing Ty's cheeks flush slightly as she spoke.

He nodded, his smile a little wry. "that is very true,"

"and that would be?" Amy pushed, knowing Edward was still doing his job as the pilot, but also within earshot. His grin at her teasing of Ty making Amy chuckle again.

"Ok OK, "Ty said, looking a little shy, not liking the audience, "but it's not really a fantasy, rather a bucket list wish"

"Oh, ok?" Amy taunted, "so you wanted to go on a balloon ride and ….."

Ty took a breath and pulled her a little closer. "I wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride with the girl I love and kiss her at 2000 feet," he said softly, his cheeks even pinker now from having to voice it.

"So, Edward, "Amy said, directing her gaze over to their pilot. "can we manage that?"

"Well, the air pressure is a little up and down today, but we are cruising at 1400 feet now, "he said, "I can go a little higher if you like, it's your call Casanova!"

Amy grinned back at Ty who laughed awkwardly and smiled, "take her up"

Edward nodded and hit the burners again, the balloon climbing into the beautiful Albertian Sky.

Ten minutes or so later Amy was cuddled into Ty's chest, her eyes on the mountains in the distance. Edward cut the burners high flame and tapped Ty's shoulder. "1800 Ty, I think that's about as close as we are going to get with today's conditions"

Ty smiled and gave him an appreciative smile, his eyes then finding Amy's as his hand pulled her chin up towards him,

"It's not quite 2000 feet, but its close enough, "he whispered, and as Amy smiled up at him, her cheeks pink and flushed from the high altitude, he took that kiss, in the clouds, with the woman he loved. Bucket list item – done.

* * *

"there back!" Lou said in a bit of a flurry as she saw the wrangler pull up in front of the main house. People ran around the kitchen taking dishes to the table, Jack and Lisa quickly finishing off the table setting as Mallory went and grabbed some extra chairs. Scot was also there, as was Tim, and Caleb, everyone seemed excited to see the arrival of the man of the hour.

"Shhh, "Lou growled as she pushed them all back into the lounge area and down the hallway. Keeping them out of sight.

"So, you hungry "Amy asked as Ty helped her from the jeep, his smile still broad and electric.

"starving actually, "he grinned, "all that fresh air ha made me ravenous"

"good to know, "Amy giggled as he hugged his arms around her playfully and they stumbled up the porch steps together.

"hey isn't that's Scot's truck?" Ty asked seeing the white vets truck near the barn,

"Yes, it is, maybe he's doing some vaccinations or something," Amy mused, grabbing Ty's hands and pulling him in the mudroom door, keeping his attention on her and not his surroundings.

"Ok, OK, "he laughed, "you're hungry, I get it,"

They walked into the kitchen, the aroma of something delectable wafting across their noses. Amy looked a little guilty, knowing what was to come, as she saw Ty scan the empty room in confusion,

"um, someone's cooking up a storm, but …"he said, wondering where everybody was, the family where usually around at noon, maybe not all of them at the same time, but the house was seldom empty. It looked like lunch was only moments away from being ready, there were dishes on the kitchen table, pots in the sink, a pitcher of OJ and glasses on a tray. He looked back at Amy, his expression a little worried but still confused,

"did you organize lunch for us as well?" he asked.

"Um, No, Lou said she was home today, how about we go and sit in the lounge and wait for her to get back? She can't be far away "Amy said, guiding him unexpectantly into the dining area. Tys eyes still in the kitchen as he slowly turned and then instantly froze. A chorus of voices all called out birthday cheers and clapping cascaded up around him. He jumped slightly, Amy unable to hide her giggle at his startled expression.

"Fu…me!" he breathed, catching himself and holding his curse as his shocked eyes looked at the bevy of people standing before him.

Amy covered her mouth at his almost verbal foh-par, seeing him swallow and look around at all the faces that smiled back at him.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled, Ty, stepping back slightly, his mouth open, his face showing his surprise. He had not expected this at all. He had an inkling that Amy may have organized a lunch but nothing to this magnitude.

Amy hugged him and kissed his cheek, as they all came over and congratulated the young blow in. Lou, wrapping her arms around him as a true big sister would, Scot and Caleb hitting him roughly on the back, and Tim grabbing his hand and shaking it strong and hard.

"Ok, Ok, let's all give the man some air, "Jack said, seeing the stunned expression on Ty's face as he stumbled with something to say to all his well-wishers.

Lisa came over to her business protégé and gave him a warm hug, Ty melting from the shock slightly at her touch and returning it.

"happy birthday Ty, "she said into his ear, "stop thinking, and just enjoy " she could see how overwhelmed he was, that twinge he had shown Amy in the loft at breakfast time had now returned. His eyes a little glassy as he tried to reign in the feelings he was experiencing. This day had been amazing, the breakfast, the balloon ride and now this. He didn't know how to express or process it.

Amy squeezed his arm, as everyone started to work on getting the lunch Lou had prepared to the table. She could see his eyes now avoided people. His look of an awkward child. He was uncomfortable and struggling with the concept that this was all organized just to honor him.

"So how was the balloon flight?" Jack asked, coming over to them both, guiding Ty away from the throng of people and close to the lounge.

"Oh Grandpa, it was amazing, we were up so high and we could see the mountains and the city and" Amy prattled, her arm holding Ty's as he smiled at her, loving how excited she was by what they had experienced together.

"It was awesome Jack" Ty finally said, "I've always wanted to ride in one, so I …. It was amazing "

Jack gave him a soft grin and tapped his shoulder. "you deserve it, son, enjoy your day ok"

Ty nodded and gave Mallory a grin as she came over to him and held out her arms. "Birthday Hug?"

Amy watched him laugh slightly and do the same, opening his arms to her and letting her wrap her smaller ones around his torso. She snuggled in, her head on his chest, her eyes closed, Ty laughing at first, his hands gently on her shoulders. His eyes flicking up to Amy for help when the hug didn't end.

"Mallory!" Amy said, glaring at the younger blonde. She snuggled in even tighter, Ty sucking in a breath as her arms tightened around his ribs.

"Mallory!" Amy repeated, pulling her death grip on Ty's body loose and seeing her slight roll of her eyes, as she quickly kissed Ty's cheek and skipped away.

"Um, thanks, "Ty said, feeling a little bit like a teenager's play toy.

He turned slightly and sat on the back of the couch, taking Amy's hand and pulling her close, "you knew about this didn't you"

"Guilty as charged," she said, seeing his reprimanding look.

"I told you I didn't want a fuss, Amy, "he whispered, "you didn't need to do all this, it wasn't necessary. not for me!"

"yes, we did!"

Ty turned seeing Lou and all the others were now looking at him as he held Amy's hand.

"Ty, "Lou said, as she placed the large tray of lasagna on the table, "you are part of this family, so yes we did need to do this for you. We celebrate everyone's day of birth here, it's what we do. "

She came around the table and took his hand. Seeing he was humbled and overwhelmed by all the attention and effort they were throwing his way.

"you're not one for a fuss, I get that, but today is your 19th birthday, and as we all know, it also denotes a rather monumental change for you. SO, this is necessary, this is worth celebrating, you are worth celebrating."

Ty lowered his head, Amy seeing the appreciation in his eyes. He had never felt this kind of unwavering love and acceptance before. She could see it bemused him.

"so, let's all sit down and eat, "Lou said, smiling at him and pointing to a chair. "you! the man of the hour, take your place,"

Amy gave her sister an appreciative smile as they all took their places and enjoyed the magnificent spread Lou had created in Ty's honor. There were Lasagna and green salad, creamed scalloped potatoes and hot homemade wheat rolls.

Ty sat next to Amy and he started to loosen up as the meal went on, enjoying the conversations and discussions that went around the table. They shared their amazing and exhilarating balloon ride adventure with them all. Caleb the most impressed by the tail and deciding that he too would take the challenge in the future.

Tim chatted with Lisa and Ty about possible future partnership ideas, Ty being polite and entertaining the ideas as a truly trained diplomat. Lisa proud of her CEO in the making.

After they had finished their lunch, Lou brought out a large chocolate cake, adorned with nineteen candles that burned brightly. She sat it before Ty as he looked at it in quiet awe. A first for him again. His eyes moist as they all raised their voices and sang happy birthday to him together. Amy squeezed his hand under the table, feeling the slight tremble in his fingers. As he leaned forward and blew out the candles.

"speech" Tim called, making everyone go silent and look towards a now uncertain Ty. Once again in the limelight, once again the center of attention.

Amy could see he was overwhelmed by it all, his eyes on the cake as Lou cut it into pieces next to him.

"its ok Ty, "she said softly, giving him a way out, "look, this is amazing guys, thank you to all of you for helping me set this up"

Ty looked around the room, seeing all the faces where still on him, so, he put down his napkin and swallowed the last of his water, Amy seeing the public Ty Borden persona slowly come to the surface and take control. He squeezed her hand in thanks then slowly stood up. His eyes filled with public confidence.

"I went to bed last night, thinking today was going to be just another day, yes it was my birthday, but …." he stopped his memory pulling on the past, " birthdays were not that big of a deal in my house, it's hard to celebrate something with people who are not around, so imagine my surprise when I not only got breakfast hand delivered to me this morning "his eyes moved to Amy to whom he threw a wink. " thanks for that, but also my delight when I got a balloon ride, which is something I have wanted to do since I was a little kid." he looked around the room at all the faces that smiled back at him. "thank you, by the way, I can't express how great that felt," he paused again, Amy noticing his hand fidgeting with his fork from where he stood. "And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, you do this," he motioned to the table and threw Lou an appreciative smile "this is amazing, all of you being here, wanting to be here, it's more than I have ever had or expected. So instead of you toasting me, I'm going to toast you, thank you, for making me feel like I finally have a place to call home. "

He picked up his glass, and everyone followed suit, Jack beaming with pride at the young boy who had grown into a man, all raising their glasses high and toasting in unison "A place to call home!"

* * *

They all ate their cake and the lunch wound to a close, Ty now relaxed and enjoying his place at the table. Everyone was talking and finishing off their desert when Jack let out a small cough, gaining his granddaughter's attention.

"Amy, "Jack said, looking at his daughter, his smile wide, giving her the cue, she had been waiting for.

Amy nodded and got to her feet, "Ty, the balloon ride was only the first part of your gift today, so if you would follow me outside, I'd like to give you the rest of your present"

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, seeing her outstretched hand and taking it, as he got to his feet, "Amy, what have you done?" his eyes flicked around to the other guests as he walked slowly out with her, the rest of the family giving them a few moments and then following to all stand on the front porch behind him.

Amy guided Ty over to the porch gate and kissed his cheek, her face filled with nervous excitement.

"stand here ok, "she said, as Ty rubbed his forehead and didn't know what to say, he was completely and utterly blown away at the lengths of this family's generosity and love towards him. He wasn't used to it, but he had to admit, he liked it.

Tim quickly came around from behind his truck which was suspiciously parked across the drive, in front of them. Ty's curiosity peaked as he had realized that after his speech Tim had disappeared from the table. Amy walked over to the trailer that it pulled and stood next to the rear gate. Looking back at a confused Ty as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Not quite sure what she was up to, it was a horse trailer, but she looked to be closing the gate rather than opening it.

"We wanted to get you something that would not only give you loads of joy and fun but would show you once and for all that you are and always will be part of this family. "Amy called back, "everyone here, has their own ride, I have Spartan, Grandpa has Paint, Dad has Champ, Mallory has Copper, Lisa has Cinders, even Lou has Dallas. "

Ty crinkled his brow, as Tim walked behind the trailer from the other side, out of Ty's line of sight and came up behind Amy and handed her a lead rope. "and now you, Ty Borden, have Harley"

Amy stepped forward leading a tall bae gelding out from behind the trailer into Ty's view. He was young and proud, his head held high, and in full jumping tack, ready and willing to ride.

She walked him forward as Ty's mouth opened and his eyes watched the beautiful creature before him. He shook his head in disbelief as Jack came up behind him, seeing the emotion in his eyes, His large hand on the younger's back. Giving him the support he knew those overwhelmed eyes needed.

"go on son, go and meet your horse,"

Ty stepped forward, a little uncertainty in his steps at first but as he came to where Amy was standing, he reached out his hand and Amy handed him the lead rope.

"Amy, I …. "he whispered, his eyes running over the horse that stood before him. "I don't know what to say"

"you say thank you," she whispered, as she touched his cheek, wiping the tear that escaped his eye, his smile now curling his lip as he let his hand slide across Harley's neck. "you told me how you had your horse taken from you when you were a child, "

Ty nodded, "Skyler Dawn, yes, Dad Sold him"

Amy smiled, noting the similarity in names between his horse and his nightclub owning friend.

"well, I know how much that hurt you, to lose that bond you had with him, so, "She said, as she patted Harley on the neck, "we wanted you to have this guy, as a way of maybe moving forward and building a new bond and new memories. "

Ty smiled and walked around the horse, feeling his coat and form under his hand,

"he's an x jumper, "Tim said, "up to you what you do with that,"

Ty chuckled, seeing Amy's sideways look at her father for pointing that out, trying to avoid Ty's gaze as he came back to the horse's mussel,

"he's beautiful Amy, Really, "he said, feeling Harley nuzzle him in the chest. "but I told you I wasn't interested in competing anymore"

"then don't compete!" Amy said, "jump him because you love to jump, do it for you Ty, and for Harley, take him on trails, cross country, whatever you feel is right, "she kissed his cheek, "I've seen your face when you ride, I saw it the other day when you schooled Quintet, it's in your blood, you shouldn't deny that"

Ty took hold of Harley bridal and patted him again, pressing his forehead to the animals and shutting his eyes.

"what do you say bud, you looking for a new rider?" he whispered, Amy taking a step back. Allowing the moment to be between horse and owner.

Amy looked over at the others as they all stood quietly on the porch, hoping this gamble Amy had made didn't backfire. Ty had made it very clear to everyone he wasn't interested in revisiting his past glory days in the saddle, had Amy now pushed that line a little further than she should have.

Ty took a breath and unclipped the lead rope, reaching up and taking the reins that lay about his horse's neck. Ty gave his new mount a firm pat on the neck and the grabbed the top of the saddle. Pulling himself up and onto his back. Harley moved around on the spot for a little bit, accustoming himself to Ty's weight and posture, Ty speaking to him and reassuring him until he calmed and stood still.

He kicked him gently in the flanks and walked him on, getting the feel of him as he circled the yard. Everyone watching him as he clicked him on into a gentle trot. Ty guided him back around to stand in front of Amy, unable to hide the smile on his face, "thank you, "he said softly, looking down at her with eyes filled with love. "you want to spot me while I give him a test run "

"I'll do one better than that " Amy grinned, turning around to see Caleb leading Spartan over to her, he too, in jumping tack ready to go.

"Just for fun, "Ty said, as Amy mounted her favorite gelding and pulled alongside him.

"just for fun, "she agreed, "but I'll win" she gave him a cheeky grin and tapped Spartan on, heading out ahead of Ty. Ty curled his lip and kicked Harley forward, "don't bet on it, "he called after her with a grin.

The audience all walked over to the jumping ring and watched the friendly competition unfold. Amy going first and clearing the course with ease, her own exceptional horse skills on show. She pulled up behind Ty, and lent over, kissing him quickly on the lips from her saddle. Before he lined Harley up and kicked him into motion. Ty's experience and natural talent shone through, he guided Harley over every jump, positioning him perfectly. Horse and rider working together as one. Taking every turn with precision. Amy unable to hide the smile as he came back to her after the last jump.

"so, he's pretty good hey," she said, seeing Ty reward Harley for a job well done, with a rub and a pat across his neck.

"he's young but yeah, he's a natural jumper, real responsive " Ty smiled, "why was he retired. "

"Oh, his owner stopped jumping, Harley didn't retire, "Amy smiled.

"so he lost his rider?," TY replied, raising his eyebrow at her skeptically, knowing she was well aware of the horse's abilities. Amy didn't answer, she just smiled back at him. And Kicked Spartan forward for his second run.

Ty shook his head in disbelief, she had orchestrated it so he not only got an exceptional horse, but he got a horse with competition cred. So if he did change his mind and wanted to go back to competing, he could.

He watched her jump the course before him, unable to be mad at her for wanting him to be happy. She knew how much he loved jumping and eventing. It was something he had to admit he missed. The thrill of the ride, the adrenaline that pumped through the veins. He rubbed Harley neck, feeling the warmth in his heart. He had not felt like this in a very long time, if at all. This family and these people were his salvation, he knew that now. As long as he was with them and with Amy, he would never feel like an outsider or an outcast again. For the first time in his life. On his 19th Birthday, sitting there on that fine bae steed, watching his girl ride her mount over those jumps, hearing those people cheer her on as they had done so for him not moments before.

Ty finally knew he was exactly where he needed and wanted to be.

* * *

The evening started to fall over the large foothills sky as Heartland settled down for the night. Tim had headed back to Big River, Lou had closed the books on the days take for the Ranch and was in the process of organizing guests dinners with the catering staff. Two of the 6 cabins at the dude ranch were occupied. Leaving one, the deluxe cabin, at the rear, nearest the dock, the only one with indoor plumbing free for Amy and Tys dinner reservation night.

Jack had headed out with Lisa, both of them staying at Fairfield for the night due to an early commitment the following morning. Leaving Lou to a romantic night in with her ever-patient Scot.

Amy had told Ty they had dinner plans but not much else, making him once again tell her it wasn't necessary due to the day he had experienced already. He had brushed Harley after the ride and spent a little time with him in the barn as Amy brushed and fed Spartan as well. Both horses now in side by side stalls, enjoying some well-deserved rest and mash.

Ty had headed up into the loft to shower and change, Amy doing the same back in the main house, agreeing to meet up on the porch at 7 pm.

Ty was busy pulling on his black jeans when he heard his phone buzz on the kitchen table. Making him stop momentarily with his buckle in hand and answer it.

"Hello?"

The line was silent, but he could hear there was someone there.

"Um, Hello?" he said again,

"Ty, ?"

Tys face stilled, as he realized who it was, "Mom?"

"I wanted to call, too, "she said, her voice was soft but stable, "happy birthday"

Ty shut his eyes, he hadn't spoken to her since he had seen her that last time in his dads study in Montana. It hadn't ended well then, and he wasn't keen on having his perfect day destroyed now,

"thank you, "he said softly, pressing his fingers into his eyes, trying to stay impartial. She always managed to time her calls to perfection.

"you sound happy,?" she said, "did you have a good day, ?"

"yes, actually I did, "he smiled, reliving the events from the hours before.

"you spend it with Amy?"

"Yes Mom, and the family" he replied.

"nice to be part of a family I bet hey, "she said,"you always wanted that, and now you have it,"

"Mom, "he whispered, "please don't, not today"

"I'm just saying, you have it all now, A beautiful girl, a home, people who love you, your father's company, all of it, " she stopped, her voice cracking, "I ….. I just wish I could have shared it with you too"

Ty walked slowly around the loft, if her plan was to make him feel guilty for finally being happy, she was succeeding.

"Look, I …." he stammered, his face looking down at the floorboards as he ran his hand through his hair. "it didn't have to be like this mom. I didn't want it this way"

"you turned your back on me Ty!" she cut back, "you told me you didn't want me in your life or have you forgotten those cold words."

Ty screwed up his face, not wanting to deal with this again let alone get into a yelling match with his mother. "I did what I had to do, "he said back in a whisper. "and if I remember it right, you turned your back on me first, "

"TY ….I …never, "she said back, pain and hurt in her tone.

"you chose Wade, mom, you chose Wade over me, "he voice quavered now, "even after you found out what he did to...you chose him, you always do, "

"Wades gone, "Lilly answered in a broken whisper, she sipped her drink and looked out at the setting of the sun over New Port.

Ty stopped moving, he hadn't realized they had once again gone their separate ways.

"SO was this you leaving him this time, or did he cut you loose once he realized you didn't get all dads money?" Ty knew he sounded harsh, but he couldn't do this again. He couldn't get sucked back into the drama that was Lilly Borden.

"He's traveling, something about a business deal with a client, "she replied, "he has no clue when he will be back. If he will be back"

"well, maybe you should take that as a chance to maybe get your life together, move on, find your own way" He suggested, hoping Wade had dumped her finally, Now there was no chance he could get his hands on Brad's fortune.

"you never wanted me to be happy did you!" Lilly cut back, her tone harsh, the slur in her voice making Ty's heart twist.

"Im not doing this, not now" he whispered back to her, "not when your drunk"

"I'm ….. not …"Lilly stopped, hearing her sons voice and how he seemed so far away, "I called to wish you a happy birthday, not to fight, I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

Ty shut his eyes again, bouncing on his heels, trying to stay calm.

"I'm fine, so thanks, " he said shortly over the phone, his voice strained but calm.

"You signed the papers yet?" she asked suddenly, "for your dad's money I mean, is it all yours now?"

"I got to go, Mom, "Ty replied, resuming his pacing across the hardwood floors.

"I know you said you didn't want my help, but … If you ever…I'm sure Wade and I could…" Lilly knew Wade wanted control of Ty's finances, under the guise of wanting to make sure the money was protected. If she could get Ty to agree, maybe then, Wade would return to her and they could once again be a family. Lilly was hopeless alone. She needed a man in her life, and if the best she could do was Wade, even with his faults, then she was content with that, rather than having no one to love her.

"For the love of…."Ty hissed, his heart sinking as the realization hit him that nothing had changed, it was the same dysfunctional relationship he had been trying to avoid all his life. "I'm late, so thanks for calling, But I have to go,"

"Ty, please, maybe we could fly in and…."

"Bye Mom, "Ty hung up the phone.

* * *

He walked slowly up the porch steps, his hands in the pockets of his dark canvass jacket. He looked sharp, in dress jeans, his silver wolf claw buckle, and black dress boots. With a deep maroon shirt and dark jacket to finish off the casual yet stylish attire. His hair, now tamed was brushed fell sexily around his distant green eyes. His mind a little preoccupied with the call from his mother, but he was adamant with himself, he wasn't going to allow that to spoil his night.

He looked around the porch, noting Amy was not there, she had said 7 pm, and he knew he was right on the dot, time-wise.

He pulled out his phone to check as he heard the mudroom door open, His head turning to see Amy as she walked out before him.

Amys' hair was straightened and down, sliding effortlessly around her exposed shoulders, He soft white floral print summer dress that she had bought with Soraya only the day before making her look a vision of loveliness. With a sweetheart cut bodice, spaghetti strapped open back with strappy ties that crisscrossed across her golden skin. The high low flowy skirt flowing effortlessly around her legs. Her white heels and soft pink lips made it impossible for Ty not to stand and stare.

"you look beautiful," he said, his problems and worries over his mother now forgotten.

"you look kinda hot yourself," she said, leaning back into the mudroom and grabbing a long black flowing coat.

Ty took it from her hands, holding it up and helping her pull it on. Still, starstruck by how amazing she looked in that early evening light.

"so, do I get to know where we are going or are you driving again tonight," He asked as he took her arm on his and turned to walk towards the jeep that was parked near the house.

"It's your night, so I'm the chauffeur" Amy proclaimed, taking the keys from her small clutch and pressing the beeper.

Ty grinned and still helped her into the truck, shutting the driver's door and then running around to the other side.

Once buckled in, he looked over to her an expectant look in his eyes, "so, where to, Jeeves?"

Amy just threw his a cheeky grin and put her foot on the peddle.

* * *

The Wrangler turned down the road and pulled up near the main entrance to the Heartland Equestrian Connection Dude Ranch and Accommodation.

Ty looked over at Amy, a smile on his face, but still a little confused.

"are we stopping for something or?" he asked, assuming that Lou had asked Amy to retrieve something for her before they headed out.

"Um, No, " Amy smiled, rolling past the two cabins at the front, seeing the lights on in two of them and pulling the jeep to a halt in front of the last cabin, hidden near the trees, a little away from the other 5 of the guesthouses. It was close to the dock, and the sun was now setting around them as its rays scattered shards on indigo and red velvet across the still evening waters.

"Amy?" he said, his voice soft as he watched her turn off the lights and climb out of the cab. Her heels hitting the soft shale on the ground. Ty came around to meet her, talking her in his arms and looking into her eyes, He still looked a little perplexed, not 100% sure he knew what she was up to. "whats going on?"

"You and I have a reservation for dinner, "she smiled, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the cabin. A house staff member smiling at them from the door as they approached.

"Hello Reberta, "Amy said, seeing the young woman smile at them and open the cabin door.

"Amy, Ty, Welcome, "Reberta said, waiting for them to enter together then shutting the door behind her.

"I have set your dinner service at the table and there is a complimentary gift basket and fresh towels near the bed. Management wishes you a pleasant stay at Delux cabin 6"

Ty chuckled at the formality as she gave them a quick smile and opened the door. "breakfast will be delivered around 8 am tomorrow, we have included the full continental selection for your enjoyment, Have a wonderful night"

She smiled again and shut the cabin door as she left.

"breakfast,?" Ty said, turning to look at Amy who stood near the already lit fireplace. Her body taking on a soft golden glow in the firelight. "Amy? Does Lou know about this?"

Ty watched her, trying to get a read on what his girlfriend had put into action. "we are not going to get into trouble for being here are we?"

Amy chuckled and looked at the small table that had been set up for them, it held a bunch of flowers and two dinner plates, covered by warmers. There was an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne. With two flutes nearby. On the side table, she could see chocolate covered strawberries and tartlets and a small orate bowl with whipped cream. All the makings for a perfect romantic dinner for two.

"Amy?" Ty asked again, taking in the rustic beauty of the cabin, it was one large wood log room, with an eclectic array of western style high-end furniture, there was a large four poster bed, with leather back cowhide chairs, in front of a slate fireplace. A separate ensuite, containing an ornate legged bath with brass taps, a boutique vanity with a pitcher, heated towel rack and his and her robes on hooks on the door.

There were long pile shag rugs on the floors and a small kitchenette area where there were a bar fridge and refreshment facilities. It was old word meet modern chic still yet still warm and cozy.

A special table had been set up just to the side of the lounge area. Which was where Amy now stood as she pulled out a chair smiling back at Ty, her hands shaking slightly as he watched her.

"Happy Birthday," she said softly, seeing his look of disbelief. He was still smiling, but that dumbfounded look he had that morning when he looked at the balloon in the field had returned to his green eyes.

Ty's eyes flicked back to the door, and then back to Amy, he still wasn't convinced, that Lou or Jack weren't going to jump out at him at any moment and surprise him. Catch him in a situation that no amount of fast talking was going to get him out of.

"You sure this is?" he asked again, seeing Amy nod with a smile, She slowly took off her jacket and let it rest on the lounge chair, "I've cleared it with Lou, she actually helped me organize it,"

"Lou? " He repeated, now slowly walking over to her, removing his jacket as well and leaving it on the ornate sideboard under the window. "she helped you? The same Lou who asked me if I believe in and practice safe sex? That Lou?"

Amy giggled, nodding again. "will you sit down, our dinner is getting cold"

"Ok, oK, "he said, resigning himself to being an unknown extra in a twilight zone episode. "I'll go with it, I don't believe it, but hey, it's my birthday and it's been that kind of day"

He sat down, looking down at the pretty table, his eyes then flickering up to Amys as she sat across from him.

"to start we have Champagne, "Amy said, reaching for the bottle that sat before them in the ice bucket. Ty grinned and beat her to it, taking the neck in his hand and untwisting the wire cap. He aimed the bottle away from them and popped the cork. Giving Amy a cheeky chuckle as it bounced off the rear wall. Ty poured the glasses, only half filling Amy's as he knew she wasn't really into alcohol. Amy took the flute from his hand and smiled, holding it up and seeing Ty touch the rim on his to hers, a clink wringing between them as their eyes locked. "Happy 19th Birthday Mr. Borden"

Ty's cheeks ached from all the smiling he had done all day, he tapped her glass again, his free hand finding hers as they sipped their drinks. "Thank you, Miss Fleming"

"We begin our meal with Lyonnaise Salad, "Amy said, channeling her inner high-end waitress. "This is a classic French salad combining, slightly bitter frisée, creamy poached egg, and flavorful, rich pork belly bits ."

"French!" Ty laughed, playing along, "fancy!"

Amy lifted the closh to show a large serving bowl with a rather scrumptious salad in it. And Ty had to admit. It did look rather delectable.

"Our main this evening will be steak and frietes" Amy continued, her hand lifting the other plate warmers and exposing two large plates containing two char-grilled fillet steaks, cooked rare as Ty liked them and a side serve of shoe string fires. Each plate finished with a small bowl of aioli for dipping.

"Steak and Fries" Ty laughed, his grin wide, Amy breaking character as well and she couldn't help but giggle. "still looks damn good no matter what you call it"

He picked up his knife and fork as he grinned at Amy, " this is amazing thank you"

"you're most welcome," she replied, taking her cutlery too, "we close our meal with pretty pear and chocolate tarts, serve with crème freche"

Ty chuckled and pushed a piece of steak into his mouth, his eyes alive in the firelight.

"fruit and yogurt would have been fine," he said, seeing Amy motion to the small tray that held the tartlets near the strawberries and cream.

"well we have them too" she grinned. Taking a nibble out of her salad greens.

They ate and talked, laughed and played, feeding each other and relaxing in the warm firelight. Ty was captivated by Amy, as she sat across from him. Her hair golden in the low light. His couldn't explain how he felt. It was intoxicating to be that happy and in love.

"This has been an absolutely amazing day," he finally said as he dipped the last strawberry into the cream and pressed it gently to Amy pink lips. "Birthdays were never that big of a deal for me, but this, I just… I don't know how else to say thank you."

Amy smiled warmly at him from across the table. "you deserve it, Ty, I love you and I just wanted you to see how much you mean to me, how much you mean to all of us"

He looked away coyly, feeling the heat in his cheeks. "I'm absolutely stuffed, first that lunch and now this. I don't think I'll eat for a week"

Amy cleaned up the table, covering the dishes and piling them back on to the service tray as Ty walked slowly over to the fire and added some more wood to the hearth. He poked at the embers, getting them to send their tendrils up to the new fuel, the flames licking at the kindling and boosting the glow. He shut the grate and stood up, taking a quick breath as he felt Amy's hands slide around his waist from behind.

She nuzzled into the side of his neck and kissed him, Feeling his hands on hers as they held him close.

"I love you, "she whispered, "more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in my life"

"I love you too, "He replied, turning around in her arms and facing her, his body now close to hers as he snuggled her into his embrace. Ty kissed the top of her head. Losing himself in the moment. Just melting to the feeling of her in his arms as they stood before the warmth of the fire.

Amy didn't want to push it, as she had promised Lou she wouldn't. but in her heart of hearts, it felt so right. This was the moment, this was their time. Why couldn't they have it all? Why couldn't they take their love as far as they could run with it? They were young, but they were in love. And she had never wanted to give herself to anyone as deeply or as fully as she wanted to give herself to Ty.

He was the one, she knew it in her heart, in her soul, in the very fiber of her being. Ty Borden was the only man who had every truly captured her heart.

Amy looked up at him, those emerald eyes dancing in the firelight. That smile, those dimples making her week at the knees. He was right there, those lips only inches from hers. That body surrounding her and making her feel safe and secure.

"kiss me" she whispered,

"ok" he replied cheekily, his lips pressing against hers in a simple childlike peck. It lasted a moment and then was done. Ty looking down at her with a grin.

Amy scrunched her brow, she looked a little disappointed, "what was that?"

"a kiss, "he replied, a play full glint in his eyes. "you asked for a kiss so?"

"that's not a kiss,!" she rebutted back at him, seeing his playfulness and deciding to go with it.

"No?" he replied, still looking down at her, his arms in a bear hug around her body "felt like a kiss to me?"

Amy shook her head slowly from side to side, "maybe you should try again"

Ty shrugged and gave a noncommittal nod. His lips touching hers again. This kiss, a little more intense than the last, but still rather lacking and brief in Amys now perplexed playful eyes.

She frowned up at him, those blue eyes not looking impressed at all,

"No, still no good" he teased, "ok, third try's a charm"

And before Amy could reply Ty repositioned his hold on her, spinning her around slightly and leaning her over in his embrace, as this lips found hers once again. This time, there was no holding back. It was the kind of kiss that turns your knees to water and is felt deep down in the pit of your stomach. Amys was sure her feet left contact with the floor of the cabin as Ty's mouth molded perfectly to hers. His head turning and increasing the pressure as his tongue found hers and enticed her in. Amys arm held onto Ty as he laid her down on the soft leather couch. His hands on her soft bareback. As he played with the thin straps on her dress. Loving the dress design and its ease of access to her supple skin.

The kiss grew and stoked the fire between them, Ty's eyes closed as he showed Amy what a true lovers kiss was meant to be. Their hands roamed, their bodies moved. The heat and chemistry between them raging with the embers in the hearth. Ty pulled up, short of breath, his eyes on fire as he looked down at his Amy, his tongue collecting the remnants of that sweet lip gloss she loved to tease him with.

"was that more to your liking " he breathed, taking his weight on one shoulder as he let his free hand trace the seam on her dress.

Amys' heart was racing, her chest rising and falling from the fallout. They had kissed, made out before, but never with that much heat and intensity.

She could see something had shifted in Ty, this was him in the raw, without holding back. He looked down at her, his hand sliding across her shoulder and down her arm, gently gliding over every piece of skin in his reach. His touch was soft, yet playful, sensual and enticing. Amy's skin tingling and shaking with goosebumps as he smiled down at her. Slowly, with more care, he kissed her again, this kiss gentle, but still filled with fire. He moved slowly, his mouth working hers, his tongue dancing and calling her out to join him. Amy responded, all though hesitantly, her body trembling beneath him. Her nerves getting the better of her. She wanted this, she knew it was right, but she was also felt scared, scared of the unknown. Ty had just given her a taste of the intensity that as to come with his unbridled kiss. Although she had loved it and wanted it, it also scared her to think that she would disappoint him with her naivety and inexperience.

Ty paused again, touching her cheek, feeling the tremble, and giving her the softest, most caring of smiles. "shh, "he whispered, pressing his lips to hers again briefly, then slowly sitting himself up and pulling her up beside him. Both of them now facing each other on the couch in front of the fire. "relax, "he said, "there's no rush ok, "he touched her cheek, and moved her hair out of the way, exposing her bare shoulder as his hand caressed it softly.

"Ty, I…. I want this, I'm ready, "she whispered, looking into his eyes, swallowing hard and trying to get a read on him. He had once again halted their entanglement. Although his willingness to participate hadn't seemed to change.

"Amy, "he said, his hand now on her soft cheek, making sure she heard him, "are you sure you want this, honestly?"

Amy nodded quickly, her eyes never leaving his. Her lip trembling.

"I need to hear you say it, Amy, "he whispered back, he was watching her intently now. His relationship with her was way too important to him to have a miscommunication screw it up. He had to know for sure this was the right way to go.

Amy took a shaky breath and nodded again, centering herself before she spoke.

"I want this, I want you to make love to me Ty, " her words shook slightly but Ty also noted the smile that grew on her face as she spoke them. There was a confidence there, all be it a little shakey.

"well, then, " He said, his lip curling too, "if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right"

He took her hands in his and walked her slowly over towards the bed. Stepping backward and guiding her, so his eyes never left hers. Amy chewed her lip, feeling a tad awkward. His eyes never leaving her, searching for any sign of uncertainty of reluctance. Ty let his eyes walk over her as he came in close to her body and cupped her face. His mouth found hers again as he kissed her softly. Amys' arms fell by her side. She was putty in his hands as he broke the kiss and gave her another smile. "you really do look amazing in that dress"

Amy blushed, as she kicked off her heels, Ty's attentiveness making her feel bashful and warm on the inside. He held her gaze, sliding his hands from her cheeks down to her hands, lifting them up and placing them on his chest. He could feel her hands trembling as they rested on his body. She wasn't as confident this time. He could sense it. Amy had always had a kind of spark and cheekiness when they were close. She wasn't bashful or insecure in her own seduction abilities to push the line. Ty loved her playful side, that cheekiness that you could almost call mischievously aggressive. Amy didn't shy away from instigating their play. That naughty grin she threw at him turned him on beyond belief. But tonight, Ty was picking up on something else. It was subtle, but it was there. There was a nervous timid element in her eyes, Maybe, it was because her voicing her desire to take the next step and him accepting it had made it more real, her safety net was gone.

Before she could play without worry, as she knew that intimacy line was agreed upon and traversed. She felt safe with Ty, she knew he wouldn't proceed without her go ahead. Could that knowledge, that this time it was more than play be what was scaring her. Ty thought to himself as he watched her, wanting to take it further. But now a little worried himself that she may not be as ready as she seemed to think she was.

The only trouble was, he knew if he backed out now, he would hurt her, she would take it as a rejection and those insecurities would once again rise and claim her. Ty rubbed his jaw, his green eyes still locked to hers as he gave her a gentle smile. He would have to play this carefully and see where it lead, putting the control back on her, that way it was her decision and not his refusal or rejection. Or maybe, he considered silently to himself, he was once again overthinking everything. And this nervousness he was sensing was natural for a girl yet to cross that sexual line. This was, also new for him too, every girl he had been with was experienced, so was this caution he was feeling due to his own worries and insecurities ? was his need to make her first time, perfect putting way to much pressure on himself too.

Amy spread her fingers on his chest, taking a breath and feeling it rise and fall under her hands. He was right before her, only inches from the bed, yet she felt like this was the first time she had touched him. She was annoyed at herself for feeling like this. In her head, it had been so easy. They would kiss, cuddle, play and then make love. That's how it was supposed to happen. So Why was she shaking like a leaf?

Amy shut her eyes and centered herself. Calming her nerves and remembering what Lou had said to her the day before. Don't Push it, Amy, just go with the flow and see where you end up.

She took another breath and opened her eyes. Her hands now still and relaxed as she stepped closer to Ty and reached up and kissed his lips. Ty followed suit, playing along, her kisses were intoxicating for him anyways, it was like an addiction he could never quite overcome. As her lips played with is, Amy moved her hands, finding the buttons on his shirt and slowly undoing them one by one. Ty smiling under her kiss as he felt her hands slide under his shirt and push it off his shoulders. He lifted his hands from her waist and slid them gently around her body, enjoying the feeling of the soft material running through his fingers. He could have quite easily pulled that strap tie in the center of her back, releasing that dress and exposing the wonders beneath it but he waited. This was her show now, so he would bide his time and see where it went.

Amy broke the kiss and grinned at him, the trembling now gone. She was enjoying the moment, rather than obsessing about where it was leading. Ty's shirt was around his waist, his bare chest and torso now on display. He took a moment and kicked off his shoes as Amy came in close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Playing with the ends of his hair at the base of his skull. He shivered, her touch sending shockwaves down his spine. His hands now once again on her shoulders and sliding down to her waist.

Amy stepped closer again, her body now against his, she stood on her tippy toes and pulled his head down to hers again. This time the kiss was warm and sensual but held a little more urgency. Ty picking up on the signal and feeding the fire. He still had his little tick;e or worry on the back of his mind, but this was just simple play, and that unsureness he had felt from her before may have only been nervous inexperience.

Amy planted her hands on his bare chest and gently pushed him back towards the bed, Ty falling on to the bedspread and reclining back as she crawled on top of him. He looked up at her as she smiled at him. Her lips now tracing his jaw and finding his earlobe. Ty sucked in a shaky breath, his mind wandering. His own desires ignited now and hard to contain or ignore. He wanted this to be right for both of them, but he was also still a 19-year-old guy and those wants were hard to ignore. Ty rolled her, pulling her face back to his as he pulled her further up the bed. Amy kissing and nipping at his neck as he did. Ty shut his eyes, losing the battle, Amy could feel the quickness in his breath as he lifted himself onto his arms and looked down at her. His mouth slightly parted, those pools of green now filled with desire and longing.

"I love you, " he whispered, his mouth close to her hear. Amys hands pulling his shirt free of his jeans and throwing it to the floor.

"I want you" Amy purred back, fueling that fire she knew he was fighting to contain. Amy pushed him back onto his back and jumped off the bed, seeing Tys eyes watching her as he propped himself up on the pillows behind his head.

"My turn," Amy said as she slid her hand around to the back of her dress and pulled the tie undone.

"Amy, wait, I …." Ty started, that moral compass of his getting in the way yet again, "maybe we….."

"Shh," Amy purred, her dress now undoing around her, Ty unable to look away as the soft material fell about her feet.

Amy heard him inhale as she tentatively stepped out of the dress, her arms across her now bare breasts.

She stood before him, in only her panties, as she felt his eyes walk over her in the low light.

"God, your beautiful" he whispered, as she crawled back onto the bed and snuggled in beside him, her hands sliding around his body and pulling her naked form up against his. Ty adored Amy, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what they already had between them, but at that moment, her body pressed against his. He was fighting a battle that many other guys in that situation would succumb to. He wanted her, god he wanted her to the point where it hurt. And trying to control that was next to impossible. As always, Ty was once again over thinking it, It was a thing he did when faced with uncertainty. It was something he also was trying to overcome and meter. It made him constantly at battle with himself. With questions of what if this is wrong, what if you are not sure, what if you hurt her, what if, what if… He shut his eyes, stilling his mind.

Feeling her body on his and her hands running over his chest. This felt so right, this couldn't be wrong. or could it? Agh!...

Amy found Ty's lips again and they played on, Hands exploring and enticing, as bodies intertwined.

Ty's mind was lost to the sensation, he rolled Amy around again, once more claiming control and the upper hand. He looked down at her, pausing for a moment, as he felt her hands unclip his belt buckle and undo his jeans. He held still, his eyes locked on hers, his breathing deep as Amy pushed those jeans down his hips. They were getting to the point of no return, and Ty had to be sure.

As his jeans and boxers hit the floor, and he pulled the comforter around them he paused yet again and held her face in his free hand.

"Amy, " he breathed, "are you sure?" he waited, ready to pull away if she so decreed. "we have time, we don't have to go all the way, we can wait,"

Amy shut her eyes and took a moment, hearing his words and knowing that He was waiting for her, and her alone. This was her call. Whatever she decided to do, would be his guide.

"Amy?" he asked again, her eyes now back on him as she gave him a smile,

"yes, I'm sure, "She breathed, set in her decision. Seeing him nod and give her a gentle smile of acceptance.

Ty lent in and kissed her again, his hand then running down her body and sliding along her thigh, his thumb hooking the side of her panties as he pulled them ever so slowly down her hips, He gave her a cheeky smile and disappeared under the comforter, Amy giggling as she felt his lips slide down her stomach and across her abdomen as his hands dispensed with her underwear. Slowly he worked his way back up and reappeared in front her, his hair messed up by the covers, a slight grin on his lips as he gave her a quick kiss.

Amy smiled up at him and started to ravage his neck with quick sharp kisses, her hands now around his lower back. She heard him hiss and push his shoulders out over her, his arms now taking his full weight. This was the first time they had been so close, so naked and so as one. Body on body, love to love. Ty locked lips with Amy again, and pulled her thigh up around him, he traveled that kiss along her jaw and down her neck, losing himself in her scent. Amy could feel how much he wanted her. He was powerless against it. She felt it too, his closeness, his warmth, making her feel safe and secure. Amy pulled Ty close as she felt him move his hips, repositioning himself above her, But then, as she steadied herself, waiting for that moment. When two became one, Ty froze, cursing under his breath, as he pulled his head up and looked at her with an apologetic grin. "hold that thought ok"

He gave her a quick wink and disappeared yet again under the covers, Amy looking a little confused as she felt him scramble away and hang over the side of the bed. She heard him curse again and then move around, his arms frantically rummaging around through their discarded clothes. Finally letting out a relieved sigh as he once again crawled his way back up the bed and reappeared on top of her. His hair now completely disheveled and in his eyes. He gave her a quick grin and an even quicker kiss as he saw the confused look on her face.

"I've got it covered remember," he said, his hand flicking a small foil package from side to side between his fingers. And giving her a cheeky grin.

Amy chuckled as he disappeared once again, only to re-emerge moments later, looking a little flustered but back in the game.

"Now, where were we," he smiled, giving her a soft kiss and playing for a little while more, stoking those embers back up to fever pitch.

They both played and enticed each other, the simmer now a boil and then a raging wildfire. Ty reading her cues and signals and finally pulling himself up and positioning himself above her. His breathing short and fast as he watched her face again. He traced her cheek, loving the softness of her skin. Loving the feeling of her legs around him, "you ok?" he asked, holding still, waiting for her to respond. He was ready, but he would not take it further until she gave him the green light.

Amy nodded, showing him she had made up her mind, and there was no doubt between them now.

"I'll go slow ok, "he whispered into her ear, "you tap my shoulder if you want me to stop,"

He was watching her intently, seeing Amy smile up at him and nodded her head again, her lips pressing against his to show him she was ok.

Ty took a breath, and lowered his weight onto one shoulder, giving him a better view of her face. His hand caressing her cheek as he whispered into her ear,

"I love you with all my heart, Amy Fleming"

And with those words swimming around her head and her heart he ever so slowly claimed her as his own.

Ty was attentive and careful, taking it slow, never rushing or making it about him or his needs. He repositioned himself several times, started and stopped, hearing her gasp, his eyes on her face. Watching for any sign that she wasn't ok with what was happening between them, each movement he made was controlled and calm, never forceful, this was all about her and his need to please and love her. He saw Amy wince, as her hands slid around his shoulders and dug into his skin.

Ty once again held still and kissed her lips, "you good" he whispered, seeing her exhale and nod. His hips moved once again, slow and steady, as they found their common ground.

The fire slowly burnt away as the young couple lost themselves in each other. Amy holding onto Ty's body as he made love to her. Keeping it gentle and pure, not wanting to hurt her or overwhelm her in any way. It was sweet and loving, slow and sensual, his aim to guide her through to the perfect bliss. As it was her first time, he made it as easy as he could, never once taking it past her threshold. His hand becoming the final tool to take her happily sailing over the edge. She shuddered beneath him. Her hands digging into his shoulders as she rode the wave he created for her. His own release irrelevant to him as he got as much joy and pleasure out of seeing the girl he loved experience his love for the first time.

Afterward, when all was said and done, Ty only allowing himself to find release once he was convinced she was alright and content. Ty kissed her lips and wrapped her in the comforter, seeing her smile up at him as he slipped out of bed and headed to the washroom, returning to her a few minutes later wrapped in a towel around his waist. Ty then scooped her up, comforter and all and carried her to the bath, where placed her gently on the floor in front of where he had run her a warm soapy bath, Amy stepped out of the blankets and took his hand as he helped her step into the tub and sink down into its warm and inviting waters.

"the warm water will help" he whispered, his voice soft and full of love and compassion as he leaned down and kissed her softly again. Amy shut her eyes, letting the warmth of the suds sooth her spent body, She felt blissfully alive yet somehow a little weird. But weird in a good, happy way. She looked up at him and smiled, seeing Ty was perched on the tub behind her as he twisted her hair into a lose yet high ponytail. He handed Amy a hair tie and she reached up and secured it. Ty them letting his hands run along her bare shoulders, as he massaged them softly.

He kissed the top of her head as Amy reclined back, her head resting on his towel covered thigh.

"you feel ok?" he asked, his hand gently lapping the warm water around her shoulders.

Amy nodded, tilting her head up to look at him. "I'm good, " she said back softly, "a little sore, but good,"

He touched the tip of her nose with his wet finger, "sorry. I tried to be as gentle as I…"

Amy tapped his leg, "no sorry's ok, you were perfect, I couldn't have felt more loved and protected. Thank you, you were wonderful"

Ty grinned down at her, "perfect, wonderful?, I'll take that, "he stood up and walked over to the vanity and splashed water on his face and washed his hands.

"you want a hot chocolate?" he asked, as he dried his face and looked back at her as she reclined back in the ornate tub.

"that would be great, but…" she looked up at him, her hands swirling the water and bubbles around in front of her. "what Id really like is …."

He cocked his eyebrow in interest, wanting to please her in any way she desired. But even he didn't think she was quite up for another run. Not yet.

"you to join me?"

Ty chuckled and came over to her, a smile playing on his lips "that tub isn't built for two Amy, we would flood the place"

He lent down and gave her a gentle kiss, "thank you for the best birthday I have ever had" he said as he then walked over to the shower cubicle. "you soak up the bubbles and I'll grab a quick shower, then its hot chocolate for two"

He winked at her and gave her a Borden smile as he stepped behind the frosted glass screen and hung the towel over the shower door.

Amy smiled, snuggling back in her hot bath, the water working wonders on her body. As she watched Ty's silhouette shower before her. Her mind going back to the bed and the love shared between them in the light of the fire.

She sighed, and lifted her leg out of the water, pointing her toes to the ceiling, as the soapy suds slid down its slender length and landed back on the surface of the water. She smiled and stretched her arms behind her head. Her ears picking up Ty's gentle humming to himself as he moved under the stream of the shower. He sounded happy, That smile he threw her before he disappeared behind the recess was one of pure contentment and joy.

Amy shut her eyes and smiled to herself, she couldn't imagine feeling any happier than she did at that moment.

This truly had been a remarkable day.

To be continued,

 _ **A/N: Now I know some of you won't be happy with that, but I needed their relationship to progress for my storyline. I hope I did it justice, Thanks for the reviews guys, I love hearing your thoughts. Next chapter is in the works so ...stay tuned.**_


	42. The Prodigal Son Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It was early, the sun was only just peeking out over the tops of the Jack Pines across the lake, its morning haze distorting the surface of the water as Canadian geese shimmered their way across the peaceful waterway.

Ty sat on the front porch, dressed in his jeans and his shirt, all be it, still open to the second last button. His hands around a coffee cup, the morning stillness his only companion.

He was a million miles away when Amy came and slowly took a seat next to him, she too dressed for the day, now in jeans and his long-sleeved tee, which Ty suspiciously remembered being in his loft the night before but had somehow made it all the way to the cabins without his knowledge.

"why didn't you wake me?" she asked, as her hands sipped her coffee too, the cool air sending mist around their faces.

"you looked so cute, "he smiled, "I didn't have the heart to"

Ty put his arm around her, pulling her gently into his side, and kissed the top of her head, "you feel ok?"

Amy nodded, and smiled, "yes, I'm fine," her blue eyes now out across the water too. She snuggled in closer to him. His arm tightly around her body. Ty rested his head against her, he seemed preoccupied, to Amy, His eyes distant and focused on the backdrop to the pristine site.

"Are you, ok? "she asked softly, there was something on his mind, she could see it.

Ty turned slowly back to look at her, his expression soft, his smile still there but slightly metered. He pressed and held his lips to her forehead, not wanting to voice it. Not really knowing how to put it into words.

"Ty, "Amy whispered, beginning to get a little worried now herself, he was fine when she fell asleep in his arms. He had been amazing with her, so thoughtful and tentative as he guided her through their night. She chewed her lip, was this regret? Now in the morning light did he wish it hadn't happened. "you don't regret what happened last night? Do you?"

She held her breath, her eyes searching his as he looked down at his hands and his coffee cup.

"Ty?" Amy's voice trembled now, she needed an answer, her perfect night, _their_ perfect night was starting to crumble around her. If he regretted it, then where did they go from there. Questions started to fill her mind tearing at her confidence. Had she not pleased him? did she do something wrong? was it because he had to lead her through it? Take the control and show her what to do, what if he didn't like it? what if he hadn't got out of it what she did? maybe it was all one-sided, maybe he didn't feel like his needs were met, maybe she wasn't all he was hoping she would be. Her heart began to beat like a kettle drum as her mind ran with every fear she had ever held. "Ty, I…. "she couldn't put it into words, what had happened to make him suddenly look like making love to her was the biggest mistake of his life.

Ty shook his head, the breeze playing with the ends of his hair, "no, I don't regret it, "she saw the soft smile curl his lip, Amy now swallowing her heart as it started to slow slightly,

"then, what's wrong? If I didn't do it right, I'm sorry, I'll get better I…." She pleaded with him, Ty now looking up at her and quickly putting his coffee cup down and he wrapped her in his arms "no, no. shhh. You were great, you didn't do anything wrong, Shh"

He kissed her again, pulling her face towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like something was wrong, I love you ok, you were amazing last night, "he pulled her close again, trying to relieve her fears, Amy now snuggled into his bare chest, his shirt open to his navel. "It's just…"

He slowly pulled away, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to go on, there was something on his mind, and she needed to hear him voice it.

Ty took a breath, as he pressed his fingers to his eyes, "I… I just don't want to screw this up Amy, "he dropped his head again, "you and me, this right here, this means everything to me, "he turned to look at her, his hands taking her shoulders and his eyes now holding fast to hers. "I've never had this before, I've never cared for or loved anyone as much as I love you. "

"I love you too, "Amy smiled, seeing her words weren't really what he was looking for,

"I've had girls in my life, slept with them, "he continued, "you know that but, it never meant anything near what that did last night" he pursed his lips, trying to pull it into coherent thought, "I'm just terrified that by letting that happen, I've somehow changed it all, what if … it changes how we feel, or it changes us, …this means to much to me Amy, you mean to much to me, it's stupid I know, but whenever I start to feel good about something, or have something good happen, like last night, it always gets ruined and I either end up fucking it up or someone else does somehow, !"

he shook his head, knowing he was once again overthinking it. And his fears were taking control. But these fears, be they irrational, were real to him. Those deep-rooted insecurities he harbored about having everything taken from him were hard to dissuade. The past had shown him time and time again that happiness was not for him he somehow didn't deserve it. He had always had it snatched away from him, whenever he gave his heart to someone or something, it always ended up in him getting hurt and ultimately ending up alone.

"I can't lose you," he whispered more to himself than to her, as he got up and walked slowly towards the dock. Amy ran after him, taking his arm and pulling him up.

"Ty, you won't lose me," she said, making those green eyes look into hers. "where is this coming from? You were so happy last night, we both were,?"

He pulled her into a hug, needing to feel her next to him. "I don't know, I was just sitting there and after mom said I had a family now, and I should be happy, I just started thinking …."

"You mom?" Amy said quickly? "when did you speak to your mom?"

Ty took a breath and looked back towards the lake, "yesterday, she called me and…..."

"Oh Ty, "Amy said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "why didn't you say something? You know how she plays with your head"

He gave her a coy smile, as he looked up at her through his hair, "I was going to, but then you sprung all this on me and, "he stopped, that kid like, glint in his eyes, "I kinda got distracted"

It was Amy turn to grin then as she looped her arm through his and they walked off towards the dock, her head on his shoulder.

"What else did your mom say, "Amy asked, their boots making the docks boards creek under their weight.

"nothing really, she asked how I was, said happy birthday, and …." he stopped his eyes on the water.

"and?" Amy pushed. She wasn't going to let him internalize it this time. If something was troubling him she was going to share that burden and help him though.

"Wade and mom have taken a break, something about a business trip, "he said shortly, "that's good, I suppose I should be happy, "

"yes, it's very good, maybe now she can see how evil he was, "Amy agreed

"they have split before Amy, but it never lasts, they always end up back together, it's like she thinks he's all she deserves somehow, "he kissed her cheek as they reached the end of the dock. The water now around them on all sides. "she actually asked me if I wanted help from her and him with dad's business? "

Amy's mouth dropped open, unable to hide the look of surprise that crossed her pretty face

"I know right, "he said as he pulled her around in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, "like that would ever happen. "

"you told her no? right?" Amy asked softly,

"yes, of course, I told her no"he laughed, "could you see me and Wade working together? "

Amy gave a soft smile and let her head rest on his chest, "I wish we could just stop the world right here, right at this moment, and make it all go away. "

Ty kissed the top of her head and pulled his head down, so it rested on hers as he cradled her "that would be great, just you and me, alone, here forever,"

* * *

After breakfast, they packed up their belongings and loaded up the Wrangler, both of them enjoying the morning together but keeping it simple and sweet. Ty came up behind her as she pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them into the hamper, happy to give the house staff a head start to redressing the room. Ty wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his head into her neck. Savoring the moment,

"You know, once we go back, we won't have this freedom anymore, "he said as he kissed her neck, loving the smell of her skin.

"I can sneak out after dark and come and see you in the loft though? We can still …" she giggled as she felt his stubble on her neck, it was rough and scratchy.

"Amy, "he said, as he turned her to look at him, "Jack will kill me if he catches you in my loft overnight, let alone in my bed,"

"we can be stealthy, like ninjas, "she played, looking up at him cheekily. " the window of my bedroom is nowhere near Grandpa's side of the house and the lock, well it's a bit dicky,"

Ty raised his brow at her, and chuckled, "come on Amy, he walked in on us in the guest room and that is at the back of the house, " He kissed her quickly, and pulled her close. "your whole family doesn't understand the meaning of the word knock!"

Amy nodded, conceding his point, "we will make it work, "she said, "somehow, we will."

Ty gave her another kiss, this one with a little more meaning than the last, "Amy, I know last night was special, and it will be in here for always, "he tapped his chest, with his hand, "but can we just …"

Amy looked at him, not following,

"I just want to take this slow ok, one step at a time, no pressure, I don't want this turning into a stolen moment here and quick roll in the sheets there, this is important to me Amy, I want it to be right, you know, normal. "he obviously still had concerns about their union the night before complicating things so he was hoping she wouldn't take his request the wrong way. "one step at a time yeah, "

Amy nodded, knowing that he wasn't saying no to ever being with her again, he was asking for time. Time for both of them to get used to this new dynamic they had now found themselves in.

"so, a repeat performance tonight in the back of the Wrangler is out of the question then?" she teased

Seeing him scowl at her and her suggestion "most definitely, not a good idea"he said, "I have some decorum you know"

"really? So …. this encore performance, that we are working up too, will it live up to the premieres reviews?" Amy snuggled in closer to him, her face now close to his as he grinned down at her. "it will be most definitely worth the wait ok. I promise you. "

He kissed her again, happily at peace knowing his message was received and accepted.

* * *

Late afternoon found Amy rummaging through the closet, she threw dress after dress after dress onto her bed, everyone not fitting the bill in her eyes for a cocktail evening.

She also raided Lou's closet, pulling dresses out and holding them up against herself in the mirror, her face not happy at all with the outcome. She plonked down on Lou's bed, looking pathetic, annoyed that she still had nothing to wear and time was running out.

Her phone beeped in her pocket, taking her momentarily out of her funk, she pulled it out and read the message on the screen.

 _{hey, hope your afternoon is going well, Miss you,}_

Amy smiled, her mood lifting a little at Ty's message, he had gone over to Fairfield to meet up with Lisa and go over some last-minute requirements for the Monday document signing. He appreciated her help immensely, but his mind wasn't really on business or companies or documents. Ty's mind was elsewhere, and Lisa had picked up on his distracted persona not long after he had arrived. Deciding to leave the coaching session for another day. This left Ty at a little bit of a loose end, as Lisa had picked him up, he was stranded at Fairfield until she was ready to head back to Heartland. And by the looks of the conversation with her lead groom, that wasn't going to be any time soon.

Amy hit her phone screen and then pressed send, a soft, deflated smile on her lips. Her problem still not solved,

 _{Miss you too. Would you shoot me if I turned up to this party tonight in jeans and cowboy boots?}_

Her phone rang in response, Amy pushing it to her ear, Ty's voice making her smile.

"so just jeans and cowboy boots? Or?" he laughed.

"might as well be, I have nothing to wear, "She sooked.

"Come on Amy, you will look amazing in anything you choose, "he replied, hearing the annoyance in her voice. He sat on the stone wall out the front of the main house at Fairfield, His eyes looking across at the trainers in the main ring as they schooled a young jumper.

"No, nothing looks right, you said this is a fancy, high class thing, and I'm going to look like a country hick. "Amy pouted, her shoulders down in defeat, "maybe I should just stay home, and let you handle this one alone, I'm just going to embarrass you"

"Amy, what about the dress you wore last night, you look gorgeous in that, "he paused, recalling it falling away from her then naked body when she undressed for him. "although, I may not be able to concentrate on anything but you in and out of it if you do"

Amy grinned, feeling a little better, "I'm serious Ty, I tried on heaps of dresses with Soraya when I went shopping and well, I found a few, one in particular that I loved, but,.."

"So, wear that?" he pushed, "I'm sure it's perfect," Ty wasn't really listening now, his mind was on the horse as it sailed over the jumps in front of him.

"I can't I didn't buy it, it was way too expensive, I took a photo, I sent it to you remember, to see which one you liked the most?" She waited for him to respond. " Ty? did you hear me Ty?"

Ty chewed his lip, suddenly coming back to the call, he did recall the photos, but as a typical boy, he had not really looked at them when Amy had sent them through, opting rather for the safer more neutral response that _all of them looked amazing on her and he would love her in whatever one she chose_.

"Um, yeah, they are all um…" he stammered, pulling the phone from his ear and quickly scrolling through his images,

Amy scowled, "you didn't even look at them, did you?" she challenged,

"no, I did, I did, "He lied, "Um, which one are you talking about?"

"the blue one, "Amy said sadly, "with the sequins, you said it looked amazing on me"

"And it does, "Ty said, trying to save the conversation, "really, I think it's perfect, wear that one"

"I CAN'T!" Amy growled, now more annoyed than ever, at the situation, at Ty for not paying attention at everything! "I DIDN'T BUY IT!"

Ty looked up at the sky and bounced up and down on the spot, his hand running through his hair as he tried to think of what to say to rectify this now terminal encounter. Amy perplexed him sometimes, heck females perplexed him. This was one of those moments that no matter what he said, it was going to be the wrong thing.

"Maybe Lou can help you find something "he suggested, hoping that would placate her. Squinting and pulling the phone away from his ear when he heard her growl.

"I've already looked at all her dresses, "Amy said sharply, "none of them work, or fit, "she sighed and walked dejectedly back to her room. "I suppose I'll just have to keep looking wont I, "

"Hey, it's ok, you will look amazing, you always do, "he soothed, "I love you"

"I love you too, I got to go, see you tonight, I'll be the one in the brown hessian feed bag," Amy hung up before Ty had a chance to answer.

Ty stood still for a while and tried to think of a way to help her and score a few brownie points back. His eyes suddenly glinting with conviction and he pressed his phone to his ear,

"Hey Soraya, its Ty, I need your help, you in? "

* * *

Amy was busy curling her hair in the mirror when she heard Lou calling her from the kitchen. She slowly came out from her room in the robe, meeting her sister in the lounge as she passed her a large white box.

"this is for you, it came by courier," Lou said, she looked excited as she passed it over to Amy,

Amy looked confused, she hadn't ordered anything and saw there was a small white envelope attached to the top of the box.

Amy passed the box to Lou while she opened the note, her eyes welling up when she read the words.

 _{Only the best for my girl, see you at 7}_

"Hey, are you ok?" Lou asked, seeing Amy sniff back her tears as a smile crept across her lips. She took the box from Lou and opened it up, pulling the tissue paper liner back and exposing its contents.

Lou gasped and looked at her sister in amazement, her eyes on the gift inside the box.

"Oh, Amy that is… is that from Ty?" she asked,

Amy nodded, feeling terrible now for yelling at him on the phone, she quickly tapped her phone and looked at the clock, the time now 5:45 pm, hitting send as she walked quickly back to her room.

* * *

Ty looked out the passenger window, as Lisa's SUV traveled along the well-known route back to Heartland. He felt his phone buzz and couldn't help but smile when he saw the simple message on his screen.

 _{I love you so much, see you at 7}_

He grinned, pushing his phone back into his pocket, Lisa noticing the look and smiling herself,

"everything ok?" She asked

Ty smiled at her warmly, "everything is perfect, "

* * *

The long black limousine rolled up in front of the Heartland house, The driver a squarely well-dressed man in a tailored black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked the part and was the ultimate professional as he wrapped his knuckles on the front door to the homestead. Hearing a feminine voice beckon, him inside.

"Come in, we are almost ready, "Lisa called, looking stunning herself in a Paris designed knee length gown with a low cross overwrap around the neckline. It was a deep burgundy and highlighted the color of her eyes. She smiled at the driver who looked a tad awkward as Lisa struggled indiscriminately with Jacks string Tie, trying to do up his top button on his new shirt and straighten his tuxedoes jacket lines.

"Will you let it go already!" Jack winged, he hated dressing up at the best of times, but this high-end gala look just wasn't him. He had agreed to go, upon Lisa's request, knowing that it was an important night for Ty and that at least should give him support by attending. Lisa also pointed out, that going alone really wasn't her favorite thing either, and since Amy and Lou were also attending, it would look a little odd if the head of Heartland and her other half wasn't in attendance.

He squirmed under her insistent hands as they pulled and tugged at his neck. Trying in vain to get that Heartland insignia neck pin to sit straight.

Lou came from her room, in a deep gunmetal silver dress, it clung to her slender curves making her look exquisite. Her hair, soft and waved around her perfect features made her a vision of beauty as Jacks eyes landed on his granddaughter.

"Oh Lou, look at you, "He smiled, as he finally prized Lisa off of his neck. "you look beautiful"

"thank you, grandpa, you don't look half bad yourself. "Lou replied, holding her wrap on her arm as she looked up at the wall clock and threw an apologetic smile at the driver. "AMY! the driver is here! are you ready to go!"

She heard a response from the bedroom, that she assumed was _' yes I'm coming '_ her eyes looking back at the driver again and giving him a small shrug indicating she was doing her best.

The mudroom door opened, and the loungeroom occupants heard footsteps, all eyes then falling onto a rather handsome and immaculately dressed Ty Borden as he entered the room. He gave a roguish smile as he chuckled at Jack who still seemed to be fidgeting with his shirt front.

Lisa turned and couldn't help but smile at the young man who stood before her, he grinned at her as he straightened his cuffs, making sure he too had all his seams straight and sharp. Ty was in a Blue and black wool two-piece dinner suit tuxedo from Lanvin featuring peaked lapels, long sleeves, with a front button fastening. It was tailored perfectly to his size with a sharp attention to expensive details such as a chest pocket, two inset pockets to the sides and a back slit at the rear hem, the trousers were sleek and slim, fixed with two back buttoned welt pockets, side pockets, and a knife edge pleat line. Matched with an arctic white crisp shirt with a dove collar and a stylish bow tie. He looked hot, handsome and sexy.

His hair was brushed and perfectly styled to fall around a now clean-shaven face. With the final touch being his silver cufflinks, a pocket square and black Oxford shoes and in patent leather for extra class.

"You look…. Wow Ty, "Lisa beamed, coming quickly over to him and holding his arms out to get the full effect, "very dapper indeed"

Ty chuckled, his cheeks flushing slightly, He wasn't a high society kind of guy really either, he felt more at home in a pair of jeans and an old soft tee. But this was supposed to be his debut as the new CEO in the making for Lucky. He had to show these stakeholders that he wasn't some stupid kid who had no clue what he was doing or stepping into. At least dressed like this, with sophistication and confidence in his step, He could at least look the part, even if he didn't quite feel it completely yet.

"Looking sharp Jack, "Ty smiled, laughing as Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance,

"I feel like I'm going to my own funeral," he gruffed, pulling at his jacket once again, "why does this have to be so tight!"

"AMY!" Lou yelled again, looking a little frazzled now, "we are running late!"

Ty was busy fixing his cufflinks as he suddenly looked up and couldn't help but smile. Amy walked slowly down the hallway, Soraya at her side. The two girls looking stunning in their cocktail dresses.

Ty's grin broadened as he saw her give him a soft smile, her blue eyes electric as she came over to stand before him.

"thank you" she whispered, seeing his eyes look her over, now convinced he made the right call in getting her the dress. "you shouldn't have, but I'm really glad you did" she looked shyly up to him, spinning slightly so he got the full effect, the dress swirling around her as she did. "I'll pay you back,"

Ty shook his head, "its payment enough seeing you in it Amy, "he grinned, as he took her hands and drank her in. "you look gorgeous!"

"she does hey" Soraya smiled. Loving seeing them together, she had always been on the Ty and Amy train from the get-go.

"Thanks for helping me," Ty said with a smile to Soraya, "you look amazing too, "

Soraya blushed and felt all gooey inside from his compliment. Those green eyes, and how hot he looked making her a little flushed now too.

"I'm one hell of a lucky guy to have the two hottest girls in Hudson as my dates tonight."

Both girls looked at each other and giggled, loving the attention. Amy couldn't help but notice how sharp Ty looked either, that tux made him look good enough to eat.

"Amy, "Jack said as he came over to her, "you look stunning, where did you get that dress?"

"Ty, he bought it for me, "She whispered, feeling like a giddy school girl, on her first dance date.

"well, just wow, it really …." Jack stopped, getting a little melancholy as he looked at his granddaughter, "you look just like your mother"

Amy felt her cheeks flushed, her grandfather's words making her all warm on this inside.

Amy's outfit was a deep navy blue Grecian style gown, with sequins and beads on the teardrop bodice, it had a pleated finish to the skirt which hung in a light yet flattering high - low cut, exposing her shapely legs from the knees down. With cami straps, a teardrop slit that exposed a small amount of cleavage, and black strappy high heels the cut and overall look of the stunning dress accentuated her smoky made-up eyes.

"Um, Sir, "The driver cut in, Seeing Ty's mind was anywhere but on the clock. "we need to get going sir, Mr. Macky requested you be at the reception before the guests started to arrive."

Ty dragged his eyes begrudgingly away from his beautiful girlfriend and nodded at the now rather anxious driver.

"You ready to get this over and done with," Ty said softly into Amy's ear, she could see he was nervous, he wasn't a mere guest at this event. All eyes were bound to be on his every move. His every interaction. It was a lot of pressure and although he seemed happy and calm, Amy knew him well enough to see the cracks around the edges.

* * *

Lucky Quarters Alberta's main house was alive with people and party goers as the long black stretch limo pulled up to the main entrance hall. The driver idled the engine as a doorman opened the rear door, taking Lou's hand and helping her out onto the paved entrance. He then stood back as Jack climbed out, flinching slightly as the cameras and lights went off. The press where out in full force, surrounding the entrance way, ready to catch a glimpse of everyone who was attending this private, yet public event. Lisa exited after Jack and took her husband's arm. Jack paused and offered his hand to Soraya, who came into view next, the press interested but unsure as to her origins so not quite so shutter happy.

Jack then reached back for Amy, who had been instructed on the drive over by the driver that Ty had to be the last to exit the vehicle. Amy took her grandfather's hand and stepped carefully out of the back door. Voice's and cameras from the press went mad when they realized who she was and what that meant in regard to who else was in that car.

"Amy! AMY!" Voices yelled at her, making her shy away slightly from their influence. She had grown accustomed to the press and their hounding of her since first being with Ty, but it still caught her off guard the way they seemed to think they owned her and controlled her.

"Turn this way AMY!"

"who are you wearing?"

"AMY!, are you and Ty announcing your engagement tonight!"

Jack stepped closer to her, Lisa flanking her as well as he saw her look at the press a little baffled. All cameras were on the car, as Ty took a breath and then stepped out onto the entrance way.

It was a strange moment, Jack looking back on it later and saying it felt kind of surreal, the lights that flashed around them blinded the old cowboy, making him look away and step back with his wife closer to the door staff who had opened the entrance door for them. His face one of bewilderment as he watched Ty take Amy's arm and give the best plastic acknowledgment smile he could give.

Ty was a pro at this kind of thing, and although he played the perfect guest of honor, talking softly to one or two paparazzi as he guided Amy away from the car, posing for pictures, Amy in close, his arm around her waist. Jack knew it was all a front. Ty had told him he hated the line light, in particular, the way the press seemed to go into a feeding frenzy when he was around. It was all show, smoke, and mirrors. Giving the starving shutter bugs what they craved like rabid dogs.

Ty slowly, effortlessly walked up the walkway, his green eyes shying away from the flashes, his arm securely around Amy's waist, as he came to a stop in front of the news reporter, who had been given permission to cover the event as an exclusive. In talks before the night, Ty had asked it to be a private affair. Just family and friends, and the executive board. But he had been outvoted in regard to the need for the party to be covered. The reason behind it is that it was public news of his succession to CEO, and publicity would assist with driving the Lucky name and building business contacts and growth. The fact that Ty was also Lilly Borden's son, A know media magnet with her own standing and following didn't hinder the agenda of the board either. Ty's notoriety and fame would increase their brand name. Ultimately pulling the company into the world's focus. Ty was their golden ticket and they intended to use him and his image for the betterment of their financial gain.

"Ty, Hello, I'm Trisha Swanson for CBC Entertainment news, "She beamed at him and then at the camera that filmed them.

"Hello again Trisha, "Ty smiled, remembering her from the airport from when he first flew into Calgary,

"Yes, that's right, you chatted with me when you came to Canada, "she smiled, nodding at the camera, "so, wow, you came on a kind of working holiday, to help your dad, and then …. this, how does it feel to be 19 and about to inherit all your fathers holdings and property?"

Ty swallowed and tried to turn himself away from the incessant flashing of cameras. His arm firmly around Amy's waist, keeping her close.

"Um, I didn't come here originally to do more than visit my father and his new business venture. But as you know, now, with his passing, I have some rather big shoes to fill. "he smiled, Amy feeling his fingers squeeze her slightly. His words were perfection, but she knew he was hating this.

"yes you do, Brad has left you quite a legacy, actually nearly all his legacy, how did your mother take not being name as his lead beneficiary,?" She watched him skeptically, her aim was obviously to get some juicy family drama for her viewers, but Ty wasn't playing this game, not tonight,

"Mom is 100% behind me and my succession to CEO of Lucky. I appreciate all the help and support she has offered me in taking on this role" Again a slight flicker of his hand against Amy's side made her aware of how uncomfortable he truly was.

Amy looked into his eyes, seeing the steeling green that had infiltrated them, He was playing the game, and she knew too well how invasive that game could be.

"So, This is the beautiful Amy, "Trisha said, changing tack, going for another topic she knew her watchers were interested in.

Ty grinned and looked at Amy, proud to have her at his side, Amy gave a subtle smile and soft welcome, not wanting to overstep. She had handled the press before, but this was Tys show, and she knew he was handling it just fine himself.

"You hear to support your man tonight, "Trisha pushed, "I love the dress, its stunning, whose is it, "

"It's a Van Loon, he's a local designer in Calgary and I think it's important to support our local homegrown talent" Amy spoke with confidence, seeing Ty's eyes sparkle at her as she did.

"well, it's beautiful, "Trisha gushed, "and so are you, "she paused, turning her microphone back to Ty, and pinning him with an inquisitive stare, "So Ty Borden, party boy, rebel and all-around wild one, when are you going to make this more than just a summer fling? with a girl of this caliber on your arm, you must have plans to make this permanent"

Ty gave a small tight smile as he chuckled at the question, he was amazed she had waited that long. Over the last few weeks, he had noticed a few stories circulating about him and Amy and whether or not they were to be engaged, already engaged even one saying they were married and expecting their first child. So, this line of questioning was no surprise for him.

"Like you said, Trisha, I'm 19, Amy and I are in no rush to change what we have now but let me just correct you in saying that my relationship with Amy Fleming was never a summer fling!"

Trisha smiled the perfect plastic smile, taking the warning in Ty's message and pushing the boundaries again.

"so it's serious than, the two of you? "She prodded him, that microphone once again in his face,

"Yes, it's serious, "Ty said, giving her the same smile in return.

"and for you too Amy? is this rogue the man of your dreams? how did you do it hun, how did you tame the beast that was the infamous Ty Borden. " Trisha flipped the microphone at Amy and held it there, seeing the flash in her pretty eyes at the personal question being demanded in a public forum. "is this love? Are we going to see more of you two together as the year rolls on?"

Amy looked up at Ty and gave him a look that made him feel a little more assured that she had this.

"Well Trisha, Yes,Ty and I are dating, we are serious about how we feel about each other and well, if you, and I mean the media, what to document that, then yes, you will probably see more of us together over the next few weeks and months. "

"well, that sounds…"

"However, tonight is not about our relationship, or how Ty and I came to be a couple. Tonight we are here to honor Brad Borden's final wish that his son becomes the CEO of the Lucky Quarters conglomerate, this night, is about that, it's about Ty and his role within the company and his father's legacy. I'm here tonight, because I love him, and I want to show him my support, as do the rest of our family and friends who are attending this event tonight too. "

Jack, Lou, Soraya, and Lisa all smiled approvingly at Amy from the main door, which had been held open for them as they waited for Ty and Amy to join them post interview"

"Yes, yes, that is so right, and I can see how proud you are to be by his side" Trisha pulled back in her bravado, seeing the reverence in Amy's eyes as she smiled at the reporter warmly. "well thank you, you two for the chat and the time, you better get inside, since you're the man of the hour, best of luck!"

TY grinned his perfect grin, followed by the perfect stage smile, "thanks Trisha, but hopefully luck will have nothing to do with it" He turned Amy briefly towards the cameras yet again, and leaned in kissing her cheek., making the flashes once again ignite into a flurry, before he guided his beautiful girl back towards her family and through the large oak doors.

* * *

The cocktail party went smoothly for the most part, with all guests enjoying the event, it was held in the main reception hall of the Lucky Ranch and was by far a grand affair. The full board of executors was in attendance, all viable big-time businessmen themselves in different fields. All with their exquisitely dressed and adored wives, or mistresses on their arms, looking like trophies of their wealth and prestige.

Thomas played the dutiful host introducing Ty to each member in person and letting them get a feel for the young Borden heir who was soon to be approving their status on the board and taking over some of their authority. Ty played the role well, all be it a little hesitantly. It was one thing pulling the wool over a lot of journalist's eyes but these men, they knew their stuff, and he was sure some had their doubts about his abilities to pull this off.

Lisa, true to form stayed at his side, forever there to step in and assist if the water started to get over his head. She smiled and coerced, chatted and interjected, making sure they saw what she saw in Ty's abilities.

As the night started to wind into its closing hours, with guests talking amongst themselves and eating the canapes that were brought around on silver platters, embossed with the lucky emblem,

Ty found himself finally able to stop with all the plastic talk and retreat to a corner of the hall, where the entrance to the rear terrace was. It was framed by two large frosted glassed doors that had sheers white curtaining over them, it gave the area a private yet welcoming entrance to the small quiet terrace that lay beyond. He took this chance to give himself a breather, and finally spend some time with Amy and Soraya, to whom he had lost contact with as Thomas had almost instantly stolen him away from them when they entered the hall on their arrival.

He wrapped his arms around Amy as she leant against him, loving the feeling of his hands on her body. She missed him, that magical night that they shared seemed so far away now, all she wanted was to whisk him away and rekindle that flame in private. Her thoughts were all over the place, she had mixed feelings about a lot of things, and desperately needed to talk to him alone. Ty had seemed off that morning, and she had agreed to appease him and his worries, that moving forward they would take their time.

But she wasn't sure she actually wanted to. He was the most wonderful guy she had ever met, But he also had seen a lot, and experienced a lot more than she ever would, good and bad, right and wrong, he bore the scars to prove it, his inbuilt fear of rejection and being alone and abandoned haunted him. He was recklessness when he was upset, and his lack of fear when it came to his own safety also played a part. His weakness for using whiskey to dull the pain when it all became too hard to deal with had more than once lead him down a path of near destruction.

Ty was strong, loving and loyal, he loved with all his heart when he finally gave it, and he hurt like a festering wound when he was betrayed. Amy loved him with all her heart and soul, and she knew he felt the same when they made love, he once again showed her his love and compassion and respect for her. Giving everything, he had to give, laying it all on the line to prove his devotion.

His every move and action focused on making her happy, comfortable and loved. But then why was he pulling back and slowing the pace yet again, putting the brakes on and asking her to take her time. It was almost as if having sex was somehow meant to break the ice, so to speak, to cement their bond, prove their commitment and show their love, Now he seemed reluctant to go down that road again, happy to wait and take his time. It was confusing, Amy didn't quite understand it, he hadn't said no, but he also hadn't said yes to revisiting their night in each other's arms.

"You look tired," he whispered into her ear as the soft music played around them. It was classical in origin, and although pleasant to the ear, yet still a little dated for such a young crowd, it lulled them into a sleepy stupor, soothing their ears and minds and making the evening seem longer than it actually was.

"no, just enjoying having you to myself for a while," she said, looking up at him and letting her eyes tell him how much she had missed him, "I thought Thomas was going to abscond with you for the entire evening"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, he's just doing his job, well, until tomorrow, then he can once and for all focus on this place and not have to worry about babysitting me all the time"

"Soraya touched Amy's arm and looked at Ty as well, "these people are all on the board? you have the majority of Calgary's high society here! "

Ty shrugged, "not all, but most hold a seat yeah, "

"wow, I didn't realize your dad had such a huge company, I knew Lucky Holdings was big but," she stopped, Seeing Ty looking at her, a little confused," we did an essay about it in commerce class, We had to study a business, and I got Lucky,"

Ty grinned and stepped away from Amy slightly, now between the two girls," well, then you probably know more about it than I do, maybe I should make you my chief advisor"

The girls both laughed as Ty excused himself and headed to the bar the get them all some refreshments. Amy watching him as he walked through the crowded room, smiling and acknowledging people who stopped him along the way.

"I don't envy him, Amy," Soraya said softly, "this is going to be hard on him, the pressure alone is going to be monumental and then there's the time he's going to have to put into all of this, being in charge is a huge commitment, "

"Don't remind me ok, I'm trying not to think about it," Amy said sadly, "I was looking forward to his birthday and today, but now it's hear, it just puts us one step closer to him possibly leaving and going back to Montana"

"so, how was the birthday?" Soraya asked, looking like she needed details,

Amy blushed and smiled, "it was amazing, we had breakfast together just the two of us, and then I took him hot air ballooning and …"

"wow, how did you…."

"Grandpa and the rest of the family helped me set it up, I found out from Skyler that he had always wanted to try it,"

Now it was Soraya's turn to blush, "he's here, you know, "

"Who Skyler, "Amy said, seeing her friends eyes sparkle, "yes, I know, I had a nice little talk to him over near the bar while I was waiting for Ty to finish up with Thomas. "

"he's driving me home, "Soraya said softly, "he insisted "

Amy threw her a cheeky smile, happy to see her friend getting some attention from the male persuasion. Skyler seemed really nice too, so to Amy, it was a rather good match.

"So, you bought Ty a horse? Or was that part just Skyler trying to fool me "the Spanish beauty asked,

"no, we did, His name is Harley and he's an x jumper, eventer, "Amy laughed,

"how was Ty with that, he was pretty adamant he didn't want to ride anymore, well jump and stuff"

"he was a little wary at first, but he's ok with it now, you should have seen then Soraya, they are magnificent together."

The girls continued to talk on and off about different things until Soraya ask the question Amy knew she had been sitting on since she came to Heartland to get ready for the party.

"so, his birthday night, at the dude ranch, how did that go?"

Amy motioned to two large leather chairs in the corner and the girls took their seats, voices quiet under the music.

"It went really well, "Amy replied, her expression giving her away,

"so, it went the way you hoped it too?"

Amy nodded with a smile,

"and how do you feel now? No regrets?" Soraya loved Amy, they had been friends since before school. So, she knew she could ask these kinds of questions without Amy taking offense.

"no…. no regrets, "Amy whispered, "well from me anyways"

Soraya's face took on a sudden concerned twinge, those dark eyes of hers filled with worry.

"is everything ok? "she asked back, "Is Ty having second thoughts, you don't mean he regrets it do you?"

The pretty blonde looked at her hands, her own doubts now, coming out after her friend put a voice to them. "I don't think so, but he did basically say he wants to take it slow from here on out, take our time, not rush into something we aren't ready for. "

"but you did …do it?" Soraya was confused now, not sure if she had fully understood what Amy was eluding to,

"yes, we did, "Amy whispered back, "It just this morning he was a little weird, like he was trying to put it all into perspective or something, I don't know Soraya, he said he was happy it happened, but there's this fear in him that makes him doubt where it will lead," she took a breath and rolled her pretty pink lips "maybe it was just his nerves talking, he seems fine now, so ,….I don't know, you know Ty, he's complicated, he had all these layers."

They looked up to see Ty coming back across the room, three drinks in hand. He smiled at the two prettiest girls in the room and handed them their beverage's, Amy noting the whiskey on the rocks in his own hand.

She sipped her glass of Apple-tease as did her friend, Ty taking up century duty next to the large chair Amy sat in.

The night rolled along, with Thomas making a speech, people clapping and applauding Ty as he was called to the front of the room and other board members giving personal accounts of their experience with Brad and the business. All very adult and all very long-winded, the two girls seeing the resigned bored look on Tys face as heard yet another tail about his father exploits and how he was such a devoted and caring father.

Ty didn't notice the steely black eyes in the crowd that watched him, the well-dressed figure stayed to the back of the room, mingling where he wasn't noticed, but keeping a very keen eye on all the proceedings. His look was inquisitive yet a little perplexed, especially when he watched how well Ty played the game with the executives, He was suitably impressed with the young man's ability to project confidence and presence in the room full of people who were judging his every move. He sipped his chardonnay and locked eyes briefly with Thomas, who gave him a gentle nod.

"Hey, "Ty whispered, to Amy after he returned to her side, speeches for the evening now done. "can I steel you for a moment, I promise I'll bring her right back" he smiled at Soraya who nodded and motioned for him and Amy to go, her eyes locked onto Skyler and he weaved through the room in her direction.

"take your time, "she grinned, "take all the time you need"

Ty happily grabbed Amy's hands and lead her through the terrace's large doors, closing them behind him. He took a breath and relaxed, finally happy to be out of the line of fire.

"well, they all seem to love you in there now," Amy said, looking across the terrace and over the flower beds that surrounded the outer balustrades. "wow Ty, this garden is beautiful "

"it is now, "Ty said softly, pulling her close, his hands around her waist, "now you're out here"

Amy blushed and put her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his collar, "you look really hot in this tuxedo"

Her boyfriend grinned at her, feeling the heat in his chest. "so, do you, that dress is … mmmh" He looked her up and down and raised his eye brows suggestively as he pulled her close again, "you made it hard for me to concentrate on my speech in there, all I kept thinking was…" he stopped and chewed his lip, not wanting to say his thoughts.

"Well, we could just slip away and go back to Heartland, no one's home and…." Amy suggested.

Hoping this was him sending her a message and not just playing,

"that would be wonderful, however, if we left, well, then I couldn't give you your surprise, and that would, well that would spoil the night and well..." Ty stepped back slightly teasing her by withholding what that actually meant.

"what surprise?" Amy asked, her eyes filled with questions now, the cool night air catching her dress hem and swirling it around her legs.

Ty looked all bashful as he pulled her close, his eyes locking to hers as he gave her a soft kiss, just enough to entice her in. As he broke away, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box, holding it in his hand, he offered it to her.

"I've had this for a few days now, and I sort of wanted to mark this occasion with something, more about us, instead of just me. "

Amy's eyes were huge as she looked at the box in the palm of his hand. Not knowing if she should take it or not.

"I love you Amy Fleming, and I know I've been a bit weird of late with all my chopping and changing and with all this other stuff going on, it's been a little manic, But ….I know I want to be with you, I know your important to me, no matter what happens. SO … I wanted to give you something, sort of a token of my commitment to you and to us… My life is about to change big time, and well, I want you to know, that I want you to be part of it "

Amy saw him nudge the box to her again, in an attempt for her to take it. "so… this is for you, …from me" he grinned, seeing her hand come up as he then placed the box gently into her now shaking palms. "open it,"

Amy took a rather shaky breath, seeing Tys eyes on her expectantly, he was nervous too, she could tell, but he was also rather happy like he had been sitting on this for a while and busting with anticipation over giving it to her.

Amy opened the little blue velvet box, and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Inside it was a simple yet elegant silver ring, a simple band with 4 perfect cut heart shaped diamonds, one pink, one yellow, one a white, embedded into the metal, it was sweet yet original and shone brilliantly under the terrace's overhead fairy lights.

"a… a promise ring?... Its beautiful Ty, I …..are they real diamonds?"

Ty chuckled as he pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "yes, and yes, "

"I,….. I….. " Amy held her hand up letting the ornate design catch the light, "Its oh my, its"

"you like it?" he asked, "I had it engraved on the inside too, "

Amy gently pulled it from her finger and let the light catch the words on the inner band,

{Always and Forever}

She looked back at her handsome boyfriend and quickly pushed the ring back into place on her finger.

"I love it, "she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss that made him weak at the knees.

* * *

Jack found Amy near the hearth of the fire and after a few minutes of her showing off her new trinket and Lisa also joining on the conversation. Jack saw Ty approach them after a brief conversation with yet another businessman.

Amy instantly cuddled into his chest, Jack unable to hide the smile at how adorable she looked and how for the first time in ages she actually looked over the moon. Lou also joined them, talking about a conversation she had with a hotel owner over possible joint branding and advertising.

Their happy little tat -a -tate being interrupted when Thomas interjected and brought their attention to him.

"I have Mr. Creswell on the terrace Ty, he'd love to have a chat with you, introduce himself so to speak, Can I borrow you for a few minutes, he's over near the terrace door "

Ty kissed Amy's cheek and let his grip on her waist go, this was the reason for the event anyways, so if he had to shake another sweaty palm, smile another plastic smile, he would do it, and he would do it well.

"Um OK, Ty, "Lisa said, getting ready to follow along, as was her role, but this time Ty stopped her, this was just a meet and greet, nothing major, the man was not even on the board, "Um, its all good Lisa, I'll do this one, you stay here and enjoy some time with your family, hey, I'll be back in a sec"

Lisa looked at Jack and then back at Ty, she did want to spend some more time with her husband, and as Ty said, it was just a meet and greet.

"ok, "She smiled, as Ty kissed Amy on the lips quickly and headed off through the crowd, Thomas his side.

"there's something about that guy I…," Jack said, his hackles raising on his neck,

"Jack, come on, what can he possibly do in a room full of people, "Lisa said, "Tys perfectly safe. "

Jack nodded, allowing it to pass. But he still didn't feel right. There was this gnawing in his gut that was getting too strong to ignore.

Amy chatted to Lou and saw Soraya wave to her as Skyler escorted her towards the exit. She flicked her hand at her departing friend and then turned back around to rejoin her conversation with her sister. Finally, noticing Jack's face.

"it's been over 25 minutes, "he said, looking at his watch, "I can't even see where they went. "

Amy crinkled her nose, looking through the crowd to see Thomas in a discussion with a fairy fat red-headed man in an ill-fitting blue suit. But he was alone. Ty was not with him.

"Lisa, did you see Ty come back in from the terrace?" Amy asked, her eyes scanning the room,

Lisa and Lou were scanning the occupants of the room now too, looking for the dapper young man in the blue-black tux,

"no, I can't say I have, "Lisa replied, her look now more worried,

"whereabouts is this terrace?" Jack asked his granddaughter

Amy took his arm and started to move, "come with me, I'll show you,"

They scooted through the crowds of party dresses and high-end suits, making their way to the large doors, that Ty had taken Amy through only an hour or so before. Amy pulled them open and walked out onto the pretty terrace, Jack in tow, his face etched with concern and annoyance at himself for not listening to his gut in the first place. The terrace was, as they expected, empty, it was pretty, and dappled in fairly light patterns, but absent of anyone else apart from Amy and Jack.

"he's not here," Amy said, her voice now a little concerned,

"he's not inside either" Lisa said as she came through the doors after them. "I asked around, no one's seen him for a while now,"

"I knew this was a mistake" Jack growled, "We should never have come to this dam party,"

"Grandpa, "Lou said, now walking through the door, Thomas close behind her,

"where is he?" Jack growled, taking a step towards Thomas, who instantly froze on the spot, Jack was a formidable man when he was calm, so when riled up, he came across as rather intimidating.

"Jack, whoa there, I left Ty out here with Mr. Creswell, I had to go and make a rather important call, you see Idaho rough stock wants to…." He stopped when he saw Jacks expression. "He was right here, I promise you, "

"Maybe the bathroom?" Lisa suggested, "trying to sound hopeful"

Jack nodded but Amy's hand on his arm stopped him. She walked over to the balustrade and slowly picked up a tumbler containing a double shot of Kentucky Whisky, (Ty's favorite)

"he was here," she whispered, seeing the glass was still rather full and relatively untouched, yet was still fresh with remnants of ice cubes in the amber fluid.

"well he can't be far then, that's a fresh drink," Lisa said, "maybe he left it there to go…"

Amy shook her head, knowing Ty's habits better than anyone, "no, he would never leave a drink untouched or unmanned, not like that, He always drains the glass if he's going to move on"

Jack twitched his lip in agreeance, he too had seen Ty in that kind of situation, and it was true that he never left a whiskey tumbler unfinished, especially if it contained Kentucky blue.

"Look I'll go check the bathrooms with Thomas, "he ordered, "you go do another sweep of the main room. We can meet up again at the front doors ok"

They all nodded and headed off to their respective search zones, Amy's face now etched with worry and fear.

* * *

 **30 minutes before.**

"Mr. Creswell, "Thomas said, walking through the doors and smiling at the businessman who stood before them. Ty followed along behind, his hands in his pants pockets as he came up alongside Thomas, as the doors to the terrace closed behind them. "this is Ty Borden, Ty this is Ian Creswell,"

The thin well-dressed man held out his ornate slender fingers, Ty smiled and took the gesture, shaking hands with him and giving him his best public response,

"Nice to meet you, sir, thanks for coming out tonight "

"your most welcome Ty, I have been following your rise to fame for some time now, it is pleasing to see such a young man so willing to step up and take his father's mantle." His dark black eyes watched the young man as he waited for a response.

"thank you, I'm doing my best, but I have to say, I've had help, without people supporting me, I don't think I'd be quite as ready as I am" Ty looked at Thomas and gave him a smile, Ian Creswell also curling his lip at the comment. "so which company are you from? "

"Im in acquisitions Ty, my business is buying and selling. "He let his slender finger rest on the balustrade and his other hand ran through his slick black hair.

"Oh, ok, so real estate, is that what you mean?" Ty was intrigued, this man wasn't like the other blowhards he had been schmoozing with all night. He seemed younger, more confident and definitely more business savvy.

"sort of, I buy businesses that I think have a future, I cultivate them, then deconstruct and on sell as smaller more viable business acquisitions at a profit" He smiled a tight smile on his thin pale lips, "I have some business with your father a few years ago, we share some property in South Korea"

Tys eyes lit up, so that was the connection, he chuckled to himself, at the irony, This Mr. Creswell had an obvious Asian background. It was easy to see by his oriental appearance. Be it subtle,

"so, the warehouse there, "Ty asked, now having his own questions to be answered "they are yours too, "

"yes young man, we have a split lease on them, Brad and I were in negotiations to resign and expand just before he….. well before he went to Australia. "

Ty stood still, the pieces all falling into place, "I didn't know dad was into investments that far out until just recently, "he stopped, the information swimming around in his head, "Look, I'd be happy to renegotiate once Im signed in, we can check out the leases then and see if we can come to a mutual contact that suits both of us "

Ian smiled and nodded to himself, his eyes sparkling, "that would be wonderful my boy, let's seal this with a drink, Thomas, please, White wine for me and …." He looked at Ty who smiled happily at him, pleased with his handling of the situation.

"Um Kentucky Whiskey on ice," Ty said, he'd only had one, he thought and this one was for his first solo intro- a job well done.

Thomas nodded and disappeared, returning a few moments later with a flute of wine and a tumbler containing Ty favorite amber liquid just the way he liked it"

Ian Creswell held up his flute and tapped it to Ty's glass, both taking a healthy mouthful and then continuing a general conversation. Ty enjoying the insight this man had into business and what he could see as future opportunities for Ty when he took control.

They stood near the balustrade now, Ty taking another mouthful of his drink and then resting his glass on the timber as they talked, more caught up in the conversation than finishing his drink.

Thomas listened in, giving a few remarks here and there, his eyes on Ty as the time rolled along.

"So, my young son, your father, did they ever find out what happened to him.?" Creswell asked coolly, seeing Ty suddenly take hold of the balustrade and look out into the dark, blinking his eyes as if he was having trouble focusing.

"Ty? "Thomas asked, coming close to his side, watching him intently.

"Um…... they …...closed the …." he stopped, his sentence lost as he tried to clear his vision, Ty shook his head, grabbing the balustrade again, this time with both hands. "Uh…... I…...dads …...he drowns"

The two men watched the younger as the party continued inside, behind those large curtained glass doors that lead out to the pretty terrace. The party goers oblivious as to what was happening on the other side.

Ty took a shaky breath and shut his eyes, opening them again to see the world start to twist and contort and lose focus, his hand touched his glass briefly, but his coordination was now affected and he grabbed at the railing trying to steady himself,

"I…. I don't feel…." he slurred, as Thomas quickly grabbed him under the arms as his legs gave way, "I don't… what's wrong with… me... "his dazed eyes looked up as he saw Ian smiling down at him as he felt someone take his weight, "my….. drink…... some…. thing in…. my …... dri"

"shhh son, "Thomas said as he turned to see Wade come up the rear terrace stairs, his eyes filled with smug satisfaction.

"get him out of here quietly, "The boss said, his fake persona now dropped in the presence of his minions.

Ty was half sitting on the floor now, his legs splayed out in front of him as he tried in vain to fight the effect of whatever it was that was in his drink. His mind was a blur, he wanted to get up, but couldn't get his legs to work the way they were supposed to. His hands also were numb and he floundered on the floor, feeling a presence behind him. That presence was Thomas, crouched behind him, taking his shoulders and keeping him in a seated, yet reclined position.

Ty's head rolled back as he looked up at Thomas, he was dazed and confused as his eyes blinked and tried to focus. He shook his head again, desperation in his green eyes as confusion took hold.

"Thomas, leave him. This is Wade's responsibility now, you need to be seen inside, as do I" The boss looked down on his victim, a sense of power yet a twinge of remorse over the outcome of their efforts.

Wade grinned and knelt down before the dazed Ty, grabbing his jaw in his hand and pulling those glassy green eyes up towards his face.

"Hey there beautiful, "he sneered, as he tapped his cheek, bringing Tys focus back for a moment. He locked eyes with Wade, and it took a few seconds for the recognition to kick in.

"W..aaa…d.e? "he breathed, his face now confused, and scared, Ty's head rolled back as Wade tapped his cheek roughly, the drug taking full effect, Tys eyes now struggling to stay open.

"get him out of here, !" The boss growled, not liking Wade obvious enjoyment at the young man's expense and vulnerability.

"Ok, Ok, "Wade stood up and whistled and two other men came quietly up the stairs from the darkness. They each took one of Ty's shoulders from Thomas and hoisted him up between them, The young CEO now floundering between them as the world started to turn in to dark shadows and fog.

"Thomas stood up and caught Wade's arm. "he should be out for at least two hours, that will give you plenty of time to get him to the secure location. "

"yes, Thomas, "Wade snarled, grabbing a handful of Ty's hair and pulling his now silent face up to view it. Checking his condition "I know how it works, I told you about the stuff remember, "

Tys eyes were closed, his mouth lax and open, his body now completely limp, and vulnerable. Hanging between the two men who held him upright.

Wade looked at the boss, and smiled, "it's under control ok if anyone sees us, he's just had a few too many and we are taking him home to sleep it off. "

Ian Creswell smiled at the underhanded rough neck and retook up his business persona, getting ready to re-enter the party with Thomas at his side,

"call me when you're secured, "he said quietly, "and leave him be until I get there"

Wade dipped his head and motioned to his goons to move. The three men disappearing into the Albertian night with a now very unconscious Ty.

* * *

to be continued,


	43. The Prodigal Son Chapter 43

**A/N: Warning -Adult themes, Depictions of abuse.**

 **Chapter 43**

"Grandpa tell me you found him," Amy pleaded as she saw Jack come around the corner towards the main entrance doors of the lucky Ranch.

Jack slowly shook his head, He was beyond worried now. Ty hadn't been seen for over an hour.

"Jack!" A voice called making both of Amy and her grandfather turn suddenly.

"Thomas, "Amy replied, hitching up her dress with her hand and running over to him,

"Amy, this is Mr. Creswell, he was the last person to speak with Ty," Thomas motioned to the man who was beside him. Amy's eyes taking in the slender well-dressed individual.

Jack came over to his granddaughter seeing her shake the man's hand. His curiosity peaked, he still wasn't convinced Thomas was on the straight and narrow, but this man who seemed happy to talk to them about Ty's whereabouts could now at least attempt to point them in the right direction.

"Miss Fleming, I presume, "Ian said, his words smooth and friendly, his hidden persona enjoying meeting the love of Ty's life.

"Yes, I'm Amy, I'm looking for Ty, Ty Borden, Thomas said you had a conversation with him" Amy's eyes were filled with worry now, she was angry at herself for not staying with him, the party had made her drop her defenses, forgetting the concerns her grandfather held for Tys safety. Both of them now wishing they had been more diligent.

"Yes, that is correct, we spoke for maybe 10 to 15 minutes out of the terrace, "he confirmed, "is there something wrong?"

Amy looked at her grandfather, seeing the worry written in his eyes too. There was no viable explanation for why Ty would leave the party. Not without telling someone first, Not without Amy.

"so, you left him on the terrace? "Amy asked,

"yes, I came inside, he said he needed to … take five, "Ian explained, "regroup"

Amy nodded, Ty had seemed like he was over the crowds and the people when they had talked. Had he simply gone outside for a while or taken a walk to find some peace and quiet.

"we should check the grounds, "Jack said, "and the barns, if he's stepped out, we may find him in one of the other buildings,"

"that is a good idea Mr.?, "Ian smiled, "please let me assist, I will come with you, "

"Bartlett, Jack Bartlett," Jack said as he gave this new found ally an uncertain nod, "you could help by checking the breeding center with Thomas, Amy and I will head for the main barns, Lou, Lisa you check out the training shed and rings. "

Everyone nodded and headed off in search of the young CEO of Lucky Alberta. None of them realizing that the wolf was already amongst the sheep.

* * *

The black truck roared down the highway, Wade behind the wheel as it headlights cut through the jet-black night. He looked in the rear mirror and saw one of his counterparts sitting next to an immobilized Ty,

His head propped up against the window, his hair now across his face.

"how long Wade, "the other man asked from the passenger seat, that kids not going to stay under or ever,"

"shut up ok, "Wade hissed, "you're not paid to talk, your paid to do as I say, "

"he looks kind of pale Wade, you sure he's ok," the other said, he sat next to Ty as he watched their victim rocked slightly from the motion of the truck. His head reclined back, his jaw slack, his eyes slightly open. "he's watching me, you sure that's normal? he's creeping me out"

The third member of this kidnapping trio couldn't take his eyes off their captive, those green glazed eyes now half open, staring vacantly forward as the truck took another side road.

Wade rubbed his face, annoyance on his features, "yes that's normal, it's just the drug taking effect"

"You sure? shouldn't we tie him up or something? "His eyes stayed on Ty as his head fell sideways against the window glass.

"no, he's harmless!, "Wade snarled, "will you stop fussy Brent, he's out of commission,"

"come on man, you just said my name, "Brent protested, looking worried, "he's awake, he's gonna know who I am now,"

"for the love of god, "Wade hissed," he's not going to remember any of this ok! they don't call it the 'forget-me-pill' for nothing you know!"

"you rophied him!" the other man who sat across from Wade in the front said suddenly, "

Wade grinned, "yes, giving us up to 6 hours before he starts to come out of it. "he looked back at Brent in the mirror, "that kid is for the most part paralyzed. He can see and hear stuff, but he can't do a thing about it. "

The other man laughed a gruff voice as he turned in his seat to look at Brent, and then Ty, his eyes as cold as Wades,

"isn't that right, Mr. CEO to be, "he sneered at Ty as the truck jolted over a bump in the road, causing Ty's hand to fall from his lap and hang over the seat like a puppet without strings. "daddy's not around to save you know is he, kid, "

Wade sniggered at the taunt, the other man turning back around and looking out at the road once again.

"so, we hold him until the Boss comes, is that right," his voice was low as he spoke to Wade, Chester was on the main payroll, Brent, however, was just a ring in.

"we hold him until I say otherwise, got it, "Wade said back,

"but the Boss said. "Chester cut back, not wanting to cross the man he knew to be a lot scarier than Wade,

"yes, yes, trust me ok, that kid needs to be on ice until next week. Once the signing is forfeit and his claim is done. Ty Borden will no longer be on the Boss's radar. "

"but Wade, you know who he is don't you, I doubt the boss will just forget that, "Chester knew their illustrious leader well. He had worked for him for many years.

"that kid has made my life a living nightmare, everything I've ever tried to achieve, he's got in the way, so yeah I get the boss has this attachment to him. But his arse is mine once this is done. "Wade glared at his co-conspirator, "Boss or no Boss,"

* * *

The Lucky Ranch was quietening down, with guests leaving and a cover story put out for Ty's disappearance as to not worry the board members. They knew it would only suffice them for so long with the real story behind why Ty wasn't there to farewell them coming out in all its public glory soon enough. Jack had returned to the main house and was now on the phone to the police, who as he suspected, were not all that helpful.

Tim had turned up, after being called by Lou, and he found his daughters in the reception area of the main house, While Jack and Lisa attempted to convince the RCMP to take their pleas seriously and put out a missing person report.

"so, he's just vanished," Tim asked, his arms going around Amy and holding her to his chest,

"yes, one minute he was talking to some businessman, and the next he was gone. "she said, her eyes red, her face drawn with concern. "no one saw him leave, no one even saw him outside, how can they say he's not missing! he's gone!"

"Sh, Amy, it's going to be ok, "Lou soothed, touching her sisters head as she cuddled her father.

"how can we know that Lou, he's gone, and we let it happen, Grandpa was right, we should never have come to this stupid place or this damn party" she cried,

"well someone has to do something!" Tim growled, as he gently passed Amy over to her sister and headed off after Jack.

"Look, officer, I know, yes he's over 18, yes, but with the circumstances, I think that maybe …. No no. but ... "Jack paced the room, seeing Tim come in after him and give him a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"ok, but could you at least… very well, I understand, yes, ok, I'll let you know if we hear anything,"

Jack hung up the phone, looking dejected and annoyed,

"well?" Tim asked, "are they coming. The trail will get cold if they don't get their buts in gear"

"that's just it, "Jack said softly," they won't list him as missing until he's been gone for 24 hours, "

"come on!" Tim growled, "even with all the crap that's gone on? You told who he is right? about his dad and the company and the inheritance, right?"

"yes Tim, I did, "Jack cut back, seeing Amy come through the door with Lou at her side, "but with Ty's reputation and background, well, they don't buy that he's been taken anywhere, they feel he's, well doing what all kids his age are doing, well kids with a trust find and untold freedom anyways."

"they aren't going to help us, are they?" Amy said softly,

"no Amy, I'm sorry, not until tomorrow at best, and even then, they didn't sound all that concerned,"

Amy rubbed her face, desperation filling her eyes, she didn't know what to do, Ty was gone, and no one seemed to want to help her find him.

"what about that Thomas guy?" Tim cut in, "I reckon he knows more than he's letting on"

"we can't just go accuse someone Tim, what will that achieve"

"ok, well, we can't just sit here and wait either! "

Jack rubbed his face, seeing Lisa watching him, her face drawn and filled with guilt.

"I should have gone with him, when he went to meet that man, this is my fault, "She said softly, "we knew there was a chance he was at risk, and we shouldn't have let our guards down"

Jack touched her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, "this was no one person's fault, we all played a part, but now, our main focus is in finding Ty and bringing him home. "

"And that needs to be before next Sunday" Amy whispered, tears in her eyes, "otherwise it's all over "

They all looked at Amy not following, Lisa taking a breath and explaining Amy's comment, "if Ty isn't located by next Sunday at noon, his right to the company and his inheritance will forfeit and the company will be dissolved and sold off unless another viable heir comes forward. "

"Shit, "Tim hissed, "so we have a week,"

Amy looked at her hand, the promise ring Ty had given her still looking new and shiny on her finger.

"we have to find him, "she whispered, "someone took him to stop the signing and we need to find out who that was. "her eyes were cool now as determination filled her heart. "once we identify them, we will find Ty, I just know it"

* * *

The sun rose over the Heartland homestead on a cool summers morning. The sky was blue, the air was fresh, and steam rose off the iron gates as the sun's rays warmed the metal. Amy had a rough sleepless night, filled with dreams and torments of where Ty was and who he was with. She had given up on any form of normal slumber just before 5am and was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a coffee as her eyes ran over a guest list she had stolen from the registry book at Lucky the night before.

"Hey, you're up early," Lou said to her as she came into the kitchen, her face also looking drawn. proof she too didn't get much rest either.

"All these people interacted with Ty at some point during the night, "Amy said, her finger sliding down the list, "so all I need to do is speak to each one and try and get a timeline on where Ty was and where he ended up"

"didn't that Creswell guy say he was the last person to speak to him?" Lou asked as she took a seat next to her sister.

"yes, but we still have no idea what happened to Ty in that final 30 to 40 minutes before he disappeared, Ian said he only spoke to him for 10 to 15 minutes, "

"But who is this Ian guy Amy, "Lou interjected "he seemed a little too perfect to me, and way too eager to help us last night, especially since he's not even on the board,"

Amy didn't answer Lou, her face had turned a little white as she ran her finger down the list once again, "Amy? are you ok?" Lou asked, looking worried.

Amy's' head turned, and she looked at her sister, "he's not on the list Lou?"

"who? What are you talking about?"

"Ian Creswell is NOT on the attendance list, he wasn't a registered guest" Amy whispered, "and he was the last person to be seen with Ty"

Lou's eyes widened as she saw for herself what Amy was eluding to. "I knew he was shifty, I just had a feeling, those squinty eyes, that sweeter than sweet smile of his, "

"I need to find him and talk to him "Amy insisted "he knows what happened to TY, I just know it"

* * *

 ** _Earlier that previous night._**

"what are we going to do about that photographer who saw us leave the ranch?" Brent asked,

"Nothing, I told you, the story held ok, just stop worrying "Wade was over the constant banter. They had driven for nearly 3 hours out of Calgary and he really didn't want to discuss this anymore. The old homestead they were held up in was well off the beaten track and set far back on the property, Making it invisible from the main road. It was modest and old, filled with nothing but old cowboy memorabilia. It used to belong to an old rodeo star, long since retired and now living in Florida. It was a two-story homestead with a small rustic kitchen and lounge downstairs and 3 large bedrooms upstairs. The house needed work, the singles were loose and the some of the windows were cracked, but it had power and water and a large stone hearth.

Brent and Chester had taken Ty up to the smallest of the upstairs rooms when they arrived during the night. As Wade had predicted, TY was paralyzed by the Rohypnol in his system, rendering him pliable and easy, unable to fight back as he was bodily pulled from the truck and dragged inside. His arms draped around the two men's shoulders as they dragged his limp body up the stairs and down the small hallway, Ty's shoes siding along the old floorboards as they went. He was left ceremonially on the small single bed, which smelt like old dank linen. Brent rolled him roughly onto his back, pushing his hair from his eyes with his hot stubby hand, trying to make him at least comfortable in the way he was positioned.

Chester watched him, shaking his head, "what are you doing?"

"he's just a kid Chess, "Brent said, "I dunno about this, "

"he's also the heir to a fortune, a fortune that you and I are going to get a rather healthy cut of, "Chester cut back. "Im not up for hurting him either, but the boss wants him off the grid, so he's off the grid,"

"but, come on …" Brent whispered, "Wade Rophied him, that's messed up man, and those eyes, who says he's not listening to us right now"

Chester looked back at Ty as he lay awkwardly on the bed. His eyes still open but vacant. His breathing slow and shallow. His skin a little pale and cool to the touch.

"even if he is, once the drug wears off, he won't remember a thing, that's how it works, "Chester touched Brent on the shoulder, trying to reassure him. "he'll be disoriented and confused. He won't be able to think straight, he won't remember us or what happened, so stop worrying ok,"

Brent nodded and followed his counterpart out of the room, shutting the door behind him and turning to key to lock it. Leaving Ty in the gloom of the small room, his body unable to move, his mind a blur of colors and shadows,

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Bartlett, but there's really nothing I can do" Eric looked sympathetic to Jack and Amy's plight, but he was bound by the law and what the instructions in Brads will be deemed true.

"but this is not Ty's doing, trust me if he could be here he would be." Jack cut back. Annoyed that no matter where he turned he kept getting these brick walls thrown in his way.

Amy and he had gone to the signing meeting in Ty's stead, hoping to buy some time for him. Ty's sudden disappearance had caused a lot of the executive board members to push for the quick closure of the proceedings. But Jack and Amy knew that if they could just get some time, they may be able to sort this mess out and find Ty before it was too late.

"This is very unlike TY, "Thomas cut in, he too was in attendance, his fake concern playing well on his features, "I'm sure he will contact us soon with a viable explanation"

Eric rolled his hands on themselves, "as per the legal requirement, Ty has a week from his day of birth to sign these documents and to claim his inheritance. If he doesn't show up by close of business this Sunday, I will have no choice but to register this in the proceedings and forfeit his claim. "

"this is ridiculous!" Jack growled, His hands running through his hair, "someone took that kid against his will and you're not even going to give us a chance to fix this. "

"Im terribly sorry Jack, but there's no proof of that, "Eric said sadly, "maybe if we had a police report, or he was declared missing? Well. I might be able to get a stay on proceedings, it would maybe buy you a few extra days, but …." He stopped knowing how this seemed unfair.

Amy stood up, her phone to her ear, she had been quietly talking to someone for the last five minutes while Jack and Thomas spoke with Eric.

"we have that now, "she said triumphantly, "officer Parker has just listed Ty as a missing person."

Eric sat down and looked at his paperwork, flicking through pages and the looked back up at the audience who stood before him in his old-world office.

"ok, ok, "I'll motion for an extension, I'll have to get court approval, but I don't see it being a problem" he turned to look at Jack and Amy as they gave each other a glance filled with relief. "it will buy you maybe a few days. But it will only stand if Tys nonattendance is due to malicious intent. I can't stop this if we find out otherwise,"

Amy nodded, "thank you, we will find him, "

Eric smiled at her as he closed the file, "I'll call once I have spoken to the court and I have an extension date, please can you get the RMCP to send me a copy of the report and any of their findings. "

Amy and Jack said their farewells and headed out to the parking lot, feeling a little happier for scoring a few more days.

Thomas aimed for his black sedan and quickly pulled his phone to his ear.

"Sir, we have a problem," he said, his tone rushed and a little annoyed,

"explain," the boss said quietly,

"well, the police have filed him as missing, Bartlett and Amy have pushed for an extension on the close off date, and the lawyers are attempting it."

"how long?"

"a week at best, they will get it if its proven he is missing under duress,"

"can they prove that"

"Well, Eric seems to think the police report and the fact that Ty has dropped off the grid without explanation is evidence enough"

Thomas watched as Jacks truck pulled out into the Calgary traffic stream heading towards the highway and out of town.

The line was quiet for a while, as the boss man thought of his next step, he couldn't reveal himself just yet, he needed the element of surprise before he played his final hand. And with this extension and the police now interested in what was going on, it made it a little more unstable than he had wanted.

"Sir, what do you wish me to do?" Thomas asked,

"if they need proof that Ty is ok, and has chosen to simply give up his family name and inheritance, then that is exactly what we will give them," his dark eyes gleamed as a plan came into his devious mind,

"how are we to do that, it's not like Ty is going to openly say that, we took him by force. "Thomas rebutted,

"stay on the Bartlett man and the girl, I'll handle the rest, just keep them off balance and distract them if they get to close,"

"yes sir, "Thomas replied, his eyes filled with worry over what the boss had in mind, He had never wanted Ty to be hurt or involved, and now it seemed inevitable.

The line went dead, leaving a deep feeling of foreboding in Thomas Mackys heart.

* * *

 ** _Earlier that Morning, before sun up_**.

Ty blinked his eyes, where ever he was, it was dark and quiet, He felt weird, sort of there but not there, his mind was fogged and didn't seem to be able to grasp a clear thought for more than a few seconds at a time. He moved his mouth, it took him all his concentration to simply swallow. Ty shut his eyes and made his lungs inflate, drawing the cool air inside of him and hoping it would help revive his senses. Nothing made sense, nothing looked familiar. He had no clue where he was, or how he got there or how long. It was dark, the sky outside the small window was dark too.

He tried in vain to move his body, he wanted to, but it wouldn't respond, the best he managed was to get his arm to slide off of his chest and lay on the bed. He was scared and disorientated and confused, he couldn't put the images together, it all was fragmented and out of sequence. The ball in his stomach churned as he once again tried to move, this time getting his head to turn sideways so he could get a better look at his surroundings.

The room was small, ornate and didn't have a lot in it, there was the bed he was laying on, the dresser under the small window, and a sideboard with a wash basin and a jug with water glasses. The walls were covered in rather dated wallpaper, some kind of old-world rose and ribbon design. He took another shaky breath, and focused on his body, making himself roll onto his side and letting his leg fall over the side of the bed. His limbs felt heavy and Ty struggled definitely to get them to work, the frustration building in him as he knew what he wanted but couldn't get his body to cooperate.

The sound of voices at the door made his eyes slowly turn to see a slit of light flash across his face as it slowly was pushed open.

"Oh, look here, beautiful is awake, "a voice said in a cold yet familiar tone, Ty blinked, the light making his eyes lose what little focus he had. He saw movement, heard boot falls on the timber floor. But couldn't for the life of him get his body to roll back so he could look at their faces as they approached him. His head lay sideways on the pillow, his eyes only getting a view from their knees down.

"he's coming out of it," Brent said, now standing off to the side of the room, he watched as he heard Ty moan and move his lips, his eyes once again closing as he tried to move against the effects of the drug.

"well, we can't have that now, can we. "Wade sneered, "not yet anyway, "he motioned to the glass and water jug near the basin, "

Chester abided by the request and quickly poured a glass of water that he passed to Wade as he knelt down in front of the dazed and subdued Ty.

"morning sunshine" he taunted, his rough hand running along Ty's cheek and tapping it, making Tys eyes jump and squint at the contact, His mouth moving, but nothing more than inaudible sounds coming forth. Wades eyes scanned down Ty's body, giving him a victorious grin, noting the fine clothes, the expensive suit, and the designer shoes. "don't we look pretty, all dressed up with no place to go,"

He dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag that contained a fine white powder.

"Ur, you sure? he's still coming down from the last hit, "Brent cut in, his eyes watching Wade in concern as he tapped some of the powder into the water glass.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Brent, you job isn't to question me, it's to shut the fuck up and do as your told, "

Brent sucked in a quick breath, taking his warning and moving back. Wade glaring at him as he slid his hand behind Ty's head and pulled him up slightly, so he could sit behind his shoulders.

Ty's eyes looked up, locking to Wades as he took a deep breath and forced his hand to try to grab his nemesis. Recognition in his green eyes as he slowly turned his head away, he was screaming on the inside, fighting with all his might to crack through this wall that was around him, stopping him from reacting, stopping him from fighting back.

"Steady now beautiful, "Wade sneered as he pulled Ty's head back against his chest and pulled his jaw open, seeing those green eyes once again lock onto his and shows signs of fear. "drink up, there's a good boy"

He tipped the water into Ty's open mouth, causing him to splutter as it slid down his throat, his ability to swallow was also slowed making the liquid choke him as it fell into his mouth.

The other two men watched on as Wade held Ty against him, the youngers arms failing slightly as he coughed and gargled as he emptied the glass and its contents into his gaping mouth.

Once done, he patted Ty on the head, and let him fall back down onto the bed roughly, his head and body now facing the wall as he gasped for air and coughed as he tried to breathe straight again.

"man, I don't know about this hey, "Brent said as he looked at Chester, "what if you just overdosed him"

"well, "Wade said, rolling Ty's shoulder over so he was on his side, his back to them now. "that's all our problems solved then hey"

The two men followed Ty's antagonist out of the room, locking the door in their wake as Ty's eyes looked helplessly at the wall in front of him. His focus on the pale pink roses and ribbons as they danced before his eyes.

* * *

Amy kicked Spartan on as he walked slowly along the trail, it was late afternoon, and she needed to get away, some time alone to think and try and decide what to do next.

She climbed the hillside up to the ridge, looking out at the Rockies before her. She always thought better up there, closer to the mountains. The sky seemed so big and vast as it stretched out around her.

Her mind went back to the party, trying to remember some clue, some little piece of information that would give her an insight as to where Ty had gone and what had happened to him. Her eyes fell onto her hand, seeing the light glimmer off her ring, that special ring that Ty had given her as a symbol of how much he loved her. That moment seemed tainted now, like a memory of something that she had wished for but hadn't received. Her heart ached for him, the fear or not knowing, if he was actually ok, was gnawing at her insides. Making her mind picture the worst-case scenarios of what could have actually happened. What if he was truly gone, like his father, taken out of the game for not playing along. She would never see that smile or feel those arms around her again. Amy felt the tear roll down her cheek as she let the fear flow, her body shaking as she sat there on the hillside near the crest line. The same place where Ty had kissed her for the very first time all those weeks before.

He had to be ok, she told herself, he just had to be.

* * *

"Wade" Creswell said as he got out of his car. The sun was going down and the old homestead looked less vibrant in the afternoon light.

"Boss, "Wade smiled, looking at the other, his glance indifferent,

"any issues?"

"no sir, he's sleeping like a baby, "Wade replied, "I did give him another hit though, just to keep him down"

"fair enough, "Creswell walked up the old porch steps and headed inside, his expensive Italian suit looking out of place in such old surroundings,

"boss, "Chester nodded, acknowledging his superior and stepping back, he stood in the kitchen the kettle on the boil,

Brent didn't speak he just bowed his head. Keeping towards the back of the room, not wanting to get in the way.

"We have a slight issue, "the boss said, as he walked around the room, choosing to place a handkerchief on one of the old chairs before sitting down on it.

"issue? What issue? "Wade asked.

"It seems the police have listed our young CEO as missing and have launched an investigation, "he said calmly.

"so.?" Wade didn't see the problem. They weren't going to find him.

"so, Bartlett and Fleming have asked for an extension on the closure date, to allow the police time to conduct their investigation into his sudden disappearance. They are listing it as suspect and malicious"

Wade rubbed his face, "for fucks sakes, that family are a menace!" he growled, "we should have dealt with then ages ago!"

"No, No, Wade, we have no need to attract more attention to us. And a sudden spate of unexplained accidents would do exactly that" Creswell looked around the room at the three men, "correcting this is simple, we need to show that Ty didn't turn up because he didn't want to, not because he couldn't or because he was taken. "

"How do we do that boss," Chester asked.

"Simple, "Wade cut in, his eyes alive with an idea, "He's a kid of the media right, so let's give the media something to report, we can use their overzealous need to capture his every move to our advantage, and I know exactly how to do it"

Creswell looked at Wade, contemplating his idea.," very well, tell me what you have in mind Wade, "

* * *

"I think you need to look into this Creswell person, "Amy said to Officer Parker as he sat in the lounge at Heartland, he had come over in the evening to talk them through the investigation into Tys sudden and unexpected disappearance from lucky Alberta.

"he's a person of interest, "He agreed, "but so far we haven't found anything on him, he's clean Amy"

"but he wasn't on the guest list" she exclaimed, "and he was the last person to speak to Ty before he disappeared, that has to make him a suspect"

Jack looked at his granddaughter hearing the shake in her voice as she spoke. The fear now radiating through her words.

"Amy, you have to understand, we are doing everything we can, but so far, there's really no evidence of foul play, I've only allowed this investigation to go through as malicious intent as a favor to his mother who called us yesterday. "

Amy looked at her grandfather and then back at the officer," Lilly called you?"

"NO, we called her as she is listed as his next of kin. Her manager said she is deeply worried for her son and requested we pursue a full investigation "

Amy sat down, not knowing what to say, could Lilly actually want to help? Ty had said she had broken up from Wade, was this her way of setting the table right again.

"I'll keep you informed of any developments ok, but at the moment, I can't see this investigation yielding anything substantial."

Jack showed the officer out and came back to the lounge where Lou had now joined them.

"this is ridiculous Grandpa; how can they say nothing is out of place when Ty is missing!" Lou was furious, her eyes filled with annoyance

Jack walked around the room, his mind trying to put it all together, trying to make it all make sense.

"You said Thomas knew this Creswell character, right?" He asked, looking at Amy for confirmation

Amy nodded at him and looked confused, "he said he introduced them, he seemed to know a lot about him"

"well that's where we start if Thomas knows Creswell, we need to know what he knows"

* * *

The night rolled in, it had been over 24 hours now since TY had been seen by anyone at the cocktail party at Lucky. The police had spoken to all the board members and guests. Trying to build a timeline on Ty's last known steps.

Amy and Jack had rung all the guests as well, trying to find something that would help them in their search for their missing family member.

Lou had gone to town with Scott who had offered to help her post pictures up around the main haunts, hoping someone would have seen something. She knew it was a risky move, as it would alert the media to his disappearance, But the more eyes that were looking for him the better.

Stories began to run on the TV, and on the radio, all with their own opinions and synopsis on where he was, who he was with and what had happened.

Lilly was on the news, trying to drum up more support, hoping her public profile would help locate her son. Amy not sure of her motives but appreciating her help.

"Amy! Amy!" Lou called as she came barreling through the doorway, a magazine in her hands as her younger sister looked up from the table and her list of partygoers. "you have to look at this"

She threw the magazine down on the table, the front page covered with images and captions that made Amy's face turn white.

 _{SO MUCH FOR RESPONSIBILITY- Party Boy Ty Borden is carried out of his own company party, drunk as a skunk – Amy- Turns her back on her wayward lover,}_

"what the hell!" Amy gasped, seeing images of Ty, being carried between two men out one of the side entrance of the main house at Lucky. The faces of the men were distorted by their hats and the shadows from the gardens, but it was definitely Ty, his tux, his head hanging low, his face unable to be seen under his soft hair, "that's at Lucky!" Amy looked at her grandpa as he came over to her and looked over her shoulder "that's Ty, he… he wasn't drunk, there's no way!"

"who are those guys?" Lou asked,

"I have no idea, but I know who that is!" Amy nearly yelled, pointing to the rear of the image, where a man stood holding open the rear door of a black truck, his face a little jaded by the shadows but that evil smile not easily hidden.

"Wade" Jack hissed, "that's Wade!"

"Are you sure?" Lou asked, "the image is pretty blurry, "

"yes, I'm sure, that's Wade Dalton, "Amy said, her voice loud and shrill "Wade has Ty Grandpa, they must have knocked him out or something, "

Jack looked at the image on the magazine cover, then flicked to the article, seeing other badly focused images of Ty in the arms of these two men, who seemed reluctant but smiley as they bundled him into the back of the black truck. Wade's image only in the back of that first shot with all other images showing only Ty, his eyes open yet glazed and vacant.

"I can see half a rego, "Jack said quickly, he reached down and grabbed Amy's pen as he handed the magazine back to her, Amy's eyes looking at the small image and reading the numbers and letters out loud...

"GXT 14…., Um maybe 5" I can't read the rest, she looked at her grandfather as he dialed the house phone,

"Hello, can I speak to Officer Parker please, this is Jack Bartlett, "

* * *

Wade opened the bedroom door and hit the light switch, it was near midnight now and Ty was once again awake, but unresponsive, his eyes still glassy, his body limp and not able to move on its own apart from the odd twitch of a finger or smack of his lip.

"pick him up and bring him to the main bedroom" Wade ordered of his two minions as they came forward and pulled Ty to his feet, his legs once again dragging along the floorboards as they carried him through the hallway to the other rooms door.

Wade pushed it open and hit the light switch, illuminating the room and seeing the boss sitting quietly on an occasional chair, looking a little too relaxed.

This room, the master room was clean and well kept, it was obvious the men had done a little work on it for this very occasion.

"where do you want him," Chester asked, Ty's head falling towards his shoulder as they hitched him up again in their grasp.

"I'll leave you to it, Wade, "Creswell said, as he slowly stood up and came over to Ty as he lulled between his support. He placed his hand on his chin and lifted his face, seeing Tys eyes were slightly open, his skin pale, his breathing low.

This was the first time the two adversaries truly locked eyes with each other. Creswell studying the young man before him, running his hand gently down his dazed and drugged cheek.

"he's not to be hurt, "he said coolly, his eyes looking over at Wade who sneered at him "do you hear me, not a mark, "

Wade nodded and rubbed his jaw, "not a mark, "

With that the boss of the entire operation gave the younger a last look and walked away, not wanting to be part of what was to come. He opened the door to see a young woman smiled coyly back at him as he slid past her and headed for the stairs. He never looked back. He never changed his expression.

"Britt," Wade said, as he came over to the heavily made-up girl and took her arm. Her smile suddenly a little shaky as she saw Ty in his captive state.

"Wade, what's this about, "she asked, her mouth chewing gum as she looked the young man up and down, "you said this was a job? I don't do kinky shit, you know that? and all of you, together, that's gonna be extra"

"you want your grand or not?" Wade snapped at the woman, who quickly stood back, taking the warning and knowing Wade wasn't to be trifled with. She was young, probably in her mid-20s, dressed in a tight pink tank top with laces up the front, and a small black mini skirt. Her hair was long and bottle blonde, with dark roots, matching her heavily made-up eyes and hot red lips. Knee high boots and long black nails made her look the part her profession called for.

"who's this?" she asked, as she took a seat on the large, soft bed.

"no one you need to concern yourself with right now ok" Wade cut back as he pulled the comforter down on the bed and then the sheets. Exposing the white linen beneath, "bring him over here, now, "He growled.

Chester and Brent pulled Ty's lifeless body over to where Wade stood and laid him down on the bed, Tys eyes moving slowly from side to side as he attempted to focus on his surroundings. The drug was still very much in his system, restricting his movement and responses, but its hold of his consciousness was waning, giving Ty a small window of lucidity to work with.

"Boss, I can't do this, it's just, I can't, "Bret said, he headed for the door, looking back at Wade, not feeling comfortable at all with what was happening.

"wait outside then!" Wade snapped, as he watched Brett exit the door.

"Chess help me will you, "Wade continued as Britt watched Wade pull Ty up into a seated position and yank the jacket of his tuxedo off his arms. Once he had his bow tie undone, his jacket on the chair next to him, Wade grinned and let Ty fall back against the pillows, his head bouncing softly to the side as his mouth moved and he swallowed. Those green eyes slowly blinking as they fought the fog that clouded his mind.

"that's, Oh, my…. that's Ty Borden!" Britt exclaimed, she came around the other side of the bed and crawled over to where he lay, her eyes looking down at his, "the cops are looking for him you know!"

"shut it ok Britt, "Wade snarled, "give me a hand to get his shirt off will you, Chess, you get his shoes, "

Wade pulled Ty's unresponsive body up again and quickly slid himself behind him, so TY was leaning against his side. His Arms lax at his sides as Britt gave him a soft smile and started to undo his dress shirt, she slid her hands carefully down the seam, releasing each button one by one until she was at his waist, her deep brown eyes looking back into Tys as he stared at her blankly. A sleepy look that made him look lost and venerable.

Wade pulled the shirt roughly from his shoulders, pushing him forward so his head fell onto Britt's' shoulder as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his breathing, it had a slight shake to it as inhaled. Chester threw Ty's shoes on the floor and then yanked off his socks. Grabbing Ty's legs and pushing them under the comforter and sheets. Wade dispensed with the cufflinks and cuff buttons and then pulled the shirt from Tys back, leaving him resting against the blonde, clad only in his dress trousers.

"right lay him down, "Wade ordered, As Britt took hold of Ty's shoulders and helped Wade lay him back on the bed. Ty's hand moving slightly as he tried in vain to fend him away. His eyes now on his mother's lover, the recognition growing, "look we only have an hour or so at best before he starts to come out of this, so let's get this done"

He looked over at Britt, who gave him a plastic 'ok ok' smile and climbed off the bed, she pulled off her boots and then her skirt, her top also finding a place on the floor. Now in her black bra and panties and not much else apart from a few tattoos on her inner arms she climbed back onto the bed and slid under the sheets next to Ty, Wade, then pulled the covers up, to cover Ty's trousers, leaving his bare chest exposed.

He stood back, his eyes sparkling with evil intent as he took in the scene. "perfect, just perfect, "he grinned, "get in close, make it look real, "he ordered, the little blonde pouting slightly and sliding in closer to Tys side, her arm across his bare chest her face now pressed up next to his.

Chester held up his phone, looking through the screen at the image, "he looks wrong Wade, something is off, it doesn't look well, right,"

Wade looked at the scene before him, seeing Ty's faraway expression as his eyes stared at the ceiling. His mouth open and slightly askew,

"Britt, for fucks sakes, get him to look like he's enjoying this will you!" Wade growled, looking at the girl in annoyance, "isn't that what you get paid for?"

Britt glared at the insult and turned her attention to Ty, she smiled down at him as her hand slid across his chest, feeling his breathing tremble as she did. She noticed his eyes close for a while, as a small tear welled and ran from the corner of his eye. His breathing short and slow as he forced his head to turn away from her.

"This doesn't feel right Wade, he's doped, it's not right," she said, suddenly getting an attack of the guilts from what she was attempting.

"Goddam! why am I suddenly surrounded with all this holier than thou bullshit!" Wade grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up to a seated position, his face inches from hers now "do what your fucking paid to do and make it look real ok!"

Britt nodded, fear in her eyes as Wade roughly threw her back down onto Tys still body, she watched Wade walk to the back of the room and pace around behind Chester as he held his phone up yet again and waited for the perfect shot.

"I'm sorry, kid, "Britt said softly, as she slid back down next to him and placed her hand on his cheek, pulling Tys face around to hers, Ty's eyes now open again and looking at her as he moved his mouth again. His hand twitching, his fingers moving as he fought with all his might to overcome his binds.

Britt looked into those green eyes, and lent in, kissing his unresponsive lips, letting her hand caress his cheek as she tried to get a response. She looked back at Wade who watched her angrily, her fear of Wade overshadowing her compassion for Ty.

Britt took his hand and pulled it up to her, making it rest on her waist, she moved her leg, pulling the covers from her thigh and draped it over Ty's abdomen as she pushed his fingers under her panties waistband, giving the illusion that he had his hand on her bare behind. Once satisfied that his hand wouldn't fall, she looked over at Chester and said "ok, I'll count to three, then you snap ok, be quick, take as many as you can, "

Chester nodded and listened to Britt, "1, 2, 3, " she placed her hand on Ty's cheek and tweaked the corner of his mouth with her thumb, pulling it up into a slight grin, while at the same time she pressed herself in close to him, her lips nearly touching his as she poked out her tongue and slid it across his lip, All the while her hand held his face to hers, Her big eyes looked up at the camera with a cheeky seductive grin, as she squeezed her shoulder's together, causing her cleavage to accentuate and press against Tys side.

Chester snapped away, as Britt made subtle but convincing corrections, Ty's eyes finally closing as he shut out the horror that was around him. She could feel him tremble with each breath, she knew he was resisting and was in his own silent hell. And as she once again moved, and repositioned herself, this time placing Ty's hand inside her bra, and gently pulling his mouth open so she could kiss him openly her tongue now pressed to his. Her heart broke from him.

* * *

Britt was paid and sent on her way, Ty was taken back to his smaller, less hospitable room by Wade and Chester went downstairs to color correct and edit the images they had stolen before forwarding them onto the gluttonous press.

Wade threw Ty roughly onto the small bed, pushing him down with his knee and rolling him so his face faced the wall. He took a seat behind him, near his waist, and took a handful of Ty's hair, pulling his head back so those green eyes could see him once again.

"You liked that didn't ya beautiful, "he sniggered, seeing Ty's eyes blink and move slightly, his mouth now closed and in a straight line. Wade's enjoyment over Ty's torment was written all over his face. He held Tys head with one hand, as he slowly slid his rough hand down Tys bare exposed back, following the curve in his spine. Coming to rest just above his buttocks. He grinned, seeing the goosebumps form on the young man's skin from his touch, he also heard the smallest of whimpers escape his captor's mouth as Tys eyes shut and he sucked in a shaky unhinged breath.

"you know, kid, I could take you right here, right now, and there would be nothing you could do about it" Wade hissed into his ear, his breath hot and stagnant as is swirled around Ty's face. "your mine kid never forget that. You and all you are, belong to me, "he sniggered again as he tightened the grip on Ty's head and let his other hand slide over his exposed hip and across his abdomen, then trace back up to his chest. Finally coming to rest on his bottom lip, "you're my bitch Ty, my little bitch "and with that final claim to ownership, he pushed his two fingers deep into Ty's mouth, making him gag and convulse as they hit the back of his throat.

Ty screamed, kicked, punched, yelled, bit scratched, clawed, and let out the most guttural bellow of violation that resonated from deep inside his soul. every fiber of his being fought as hard as it could. But nothing moved, nothing responded, nothing gave way. It was a silent affront to a battle he could not win. He was trapped in a hell that he had no way of fighting against. All he could do was breathe, and now that seemed impossible too. He gagged and screwed up his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sucked in as much air as he could through his nose. The pain in the back of his head as Wade scrunched his hair making it harder for him to concentrate on filling his lungs.

Then suddenly, it was done. There was a sudden jolt, his head hit the wall, and he was alone. A foul taste in his mouth as he forced himself to swallow. The world still dark around him as the room once again plunged into darkness.

* * *

 _{It seems you can take the boy out of the party, but you can't take the party out of the boy, Last night at a gala private event held in his honor, to welcome him as the new CEO of Lucky Holdings, TY Borden, Son and heir to Brad Borden and the film star Lilly Borden showed us all that even at the eve of his reign as CEO he still can't shake his old habits. He was seen leaving the party with friends in a less than social state. These images were captured by one of the press who saw the young Borden, obviously inebriated to the point of collapse as he was secretly taken from the Lucky Quarters Ranch in Alberta, in an attempt to keep his shenanigans out of the public eye. It's reported, his steady girlfriend and local Horse whisperer Amy Fleming didn't leave with him. Opting to find her own way home without her drunkard party boy beau._

 _Insiders say the board members were not surprised by this lack of responsibility and reliability shown by the young Borden and there are now concerns about his abilities to take his place as CEO of the family company. And what of the relationship with the pretty blonde we all assumed had tamed the beast. Well time will tell, if Amy Fleming is willing to allow this rogue behavior or move on to someone safer.}_

"are they serious!" Amy growled, "that's not what happened at all, they are making it sound like TY had a drunken rampage and went off to sleep it off somewhere, "she looked at her grandfather, anger in her blue eyes "this is going to make the police think the wrong thing, Grandpa,"

"there's not much we can do Amy, "Jack cut back, "I've told the police, that Wade is involved, and gave them the rego. We just have to sit back and wait"

"Wait!" Amy was near hysterical now, "Wade has Ty, you know how that ended last time in Montana, I won't allow him to go through anything like that ever again!"

"Amy, calm down, getting upset isn't going to solve anything "Lou soothed,

"I'm past upset, Im mad, and I'm not giving up on Ty, "she fumed, "if the police won't do anything to save him. "she took a deep breath her eyes filled with fire, "Then I'll just do it myself!"

With those words hanging in the air, Amy stormed off to her room. Magazine in hand, Jack, and Lou jumping as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Tuesday morning dawned on the old homestead, the sun, crept slowly up into the soft blue sky, its amber glow splintering through the small window that was the only natural source of light in the dark little room. Tys eyes slowly opened, they flickered and adjusted to the low light, as the roses and ribbons wallpaper came into view. He stared at it for a little while, trying to make its presence make sense.

He moved his head, it hurt, a dull ache ran through his brain, as his mind slowly started to clear enough for him to take in his surrounds. He felt cold, especially around his shoulders and chest, his arms moving slowly to wrap around his naked torso.

Ty didn't want to move, he was confused, and unsure how he had wound up half-naked in a dark room that smelt like old ladies. He lay there, his chest rising and falling for a few more minutes, the silence around him making him feel small and alone.

Slowly, taking it inch by inch he rolled onto his back, his arms finally taking his weight as he pulled himself into a seated position. His head spun, making him quickly grab it with his hands and shut his eyes. He felt sick, tired, and completely disorientated. His eyes finally looking around the room that he found himself in.

Ty remembered the party, meeting people, Amy in her beautiful dress. People clapping, people cheering, for him, for the future. But then it all seemed to mold and melt into one. He shook his head, and took a few deep breaths, as he pulled himself to his feet, becoming aware of his cold bare feet as they hit the floorboards. Ty's head spun again, making him hold his hands out to the sides, seeking to steady himself as he staggered around. His hand over his eyes and he found the dresser and tried to look out the small window. He didn't recognize the view, there were pastures, and fences and trees. He could even make out a large pond. But nothing that he knew or recognized.

Ty shivered and wrapped his arms around his body, looking down at his bare chest. His mouth slightly open as he wandered around the room trying to gather his bearings.

His attention went to the door when he heard the lock pin drop and the handle turn. He wasn't scared. Because he didn't know if he had to be, he had no clue what was going on, or what had happened to put him there. It all was cloaked in darkness and shadows.

He watched the door, his body tense but unsure as he stood against the rear wall of the room.

Chester peered in, seeing the young man watching him and suddenly becoming a little concerned as to what to do.

"who, where am I?" Ty asked, his voice was croaky and unsure. He felt adrift like he had missed something, and this made him feel nervous and defensive.

"Hey, boss!" Chester called back out the door, "he's awake, and he's up"

Ty heard footsteps outside and then voices talking in hushed tones on the other side of the semi-opened door.

"Hey, "he said again, taking a step forward and trying to get a better look, his arms still wrapped tightly around his naked torso. "hey, what happened to me? where am I"

Chester turned back to look at him as another man came through the door, he carried a rifle that was slung over his shoulder.

Ty saw the firearm and swallowed hard, he stepped back. Fear now taking hold, something had happened at the party, he shut his eyes trying to piece it all together but still only got snapshots, Images, fractured splinters of people, happenings. Nothing made sense. His chest heaved as he felt his back come into contact with the wall. His green eyes now back on the two men who stood before him near the door.

"what am I doing here?" Ty asked again, trying to sound confident. But he knew inside his heart he was far from that.

"Just stay calm, kid, and you'll be fine ok, "Chester said, raising his hand to him in a gesture of assurance.

Ty shook his head, his breathing speeding up as the panic started to set in, He shut his eyes and then opened them when he heard a familiar voice, a voice that sent shivers down his exposed spine.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Wade!" Ty whispered, his eyes now locked to the man who haunted every dark thought he had ever had.

"look, he remembers me" Wade teased, stepping into the room and leaning against the wall opposite Ty, he lit a cigarette and puffed the smoke in Ty's direction.

"what's going on? "Ty asked, his voice a little louder now, his eyes still on the guy with the gun. "how did I get here?"

"well, that's a long story kid, "Wade laughed, seeing the confusion in Tys eyes. "tell me what you remember, and I'll try to fill in the blanks."

Ty's eyes narrowed slightly, not liking the fact that Wade had him at a disadvantage, "I'm not playing your games, Wade, "his voice now low and filled with maliciousness. Ty was scared of Wade, but he also wasn't about to let what happened to him last time happen again. He was tired of being the victim.

"aww kid, you cut me, all this anger, "Wade smiled, "can't we be friends, "

Ty looked away from him and moved back towards the bed, trying to temper his anger. "ok, you tell me what happened, since you have all the answers"

Wade chuckled, loving the confidence. All though he knew it to be bravado.

"well, you went to a party, "Wade confirmed, "you played the good son like you're supposed to and then … well" he gave Ty an evil grin, "you know what kid, you need to learn to handle your alcohol better"

TY looked even more confused, he didn't feel hung over, he remembered drinking a whiskey when he was with Amy, but the rest of it was muddled and in pieces.

"I…I "Ty stammered, "I don't remember getting drunk, or…"

Wade grinned again, getting enjoyment out of watching the young man's inability to comprehend what had happened.

"leave us, "Wade said coolly to his cohorts, who nodded and backed out of the room. "Brent, stay on the other side of the door, "

Brent nodded and took his century up next to the door as it closed behind him. Leaving Ty and Wade, alone in the small homestead room.

"you are and always have been a royal pain in my arse kid, "Wade said, "if I hadn't had to deal with you, your mother and I would have been happily enjoying your father millions by now. "

Ty's eyes darkened, "well Im sorry to cramp your style!"

"there he is, that arrogant little shit I know so well, "

"why have you brought me here Wade, dads will was his choice, not mine, it's not my fault he saw right through your lies. "Ty was mad now, he felt trapped and caged. And he knew Wade had something to do with his sketchy memories.

"Well, that's where your wrong beautiful" Wade turned slightly and came to stand in front of the sideboard. Making Ty also change position and square off with him in front of the bed. "you are here because you can change this for me, and that's exactly what you're doing right now"

Ty took a breath, not following, his eyes filled with questions.

"do you know what day it is Ty?" Wade asked.

"Um, its. "he shook his head, "Monday, the party was…um,,,, Sun…d" he stopped, he was unsure how much time had passed, he actually had no clue, it was morning, he knew that from the sun in the sky, but the rest, it was all a blur.

"It's Tuesday, "Wade smiled, seeing the look in Ty's eyes turn form acceptance to worry,

"My …meeting with Eric, I…I missed it" he breathed, "You son of s bitch, you did this to me to …"

"ding ding ding!" Wade laughed, seeing the lightbulb finally turned on. "there we go, he finally sees the light"

Ty laughed to himself, as he ran his hands through his hair, his torso moving as he did. Wade's eyes on him, his hidden dark desires running through his bloodstream.

Tys eyes stealing into a cold green as he hit back, "you're an idiot Wade unless you're planning on keeping me locked up here indefinitely. It really doesn't matter if I missed one meeting, the moment I walk out that door, you lose yet again"

"not if it's after the closure date I don't." Wade's eyes were cold. Seeing Tys smile drop, he was right, he only had to hold him for a week, and then the company and everything that Lucky was would be dismantled and sold off. All monies then going to the stakeholders as nominated by his father.

"not so cocky now are ya beautiful "wade snarled.

"you can't do this, "Ty hissed, "people will come looking for me, "he paced around in front of the bed, Wades eyes on him. Seeing the rebellion in his young eyes. A rebellion he wanted to crush like a bug.

"not if they think you left by choice, "Wade cut back, "and that my boy is exactly what they all will believe"

Ty shook his head, his grin one of defiance, "they won't, Amy, Jack, Lisa, they won't believe that, they…"

Wade laughed, and stepped back towards the door, his hand digging into his pocket for his phone,

"oh kid, you are not as clever as you think you are, "he grinned and saw Ty was watching him intently, his eyes on the phone in his hands, "have you stopped to ask why you seem to be, shall we say underdressed?"

Ty didn't answer, his arms once again crossing over his chest as he felt Wade's eyes on him. Making him feel vulnerable,

"Brent, "he called, the door opened as the other kidnapper peered inside. "throw me that magazine,"

Ty watched as the man handed Wade a tabloid mag which he threw in Ty's direction.

"your precious Amy, Jack, and family will see that today, "Wade quipped, triumphantly seeing the look of fear and worry fill the younger's eyes. "and tomorrow, well, your exploits between the sheets will surface, taking any doubt with it that you didn't run from the responsibility on your own accord." He laughed and handed Ty the phone, Seeing the young man faulter and suddenly take a seat on the bed as he scrolled through the images of him in bed with a young buxom woman.

All the air left Ty's sails as he let his finger flick through the pictures. Each one more disturbing than the last.

"I…. I don't remember this, any of this, I didn't…. I wouldn't do the…...at, not to A" he stopped, his eyes shutting as he came to grips with what he saw. If those images hit the media, Amy would take them as real, whether they were or not. and he would not be there to explain or try to help her understand. It would destroy them, it would tear her away from him once and for all. He didn't remember any of it, not the girl, or the place or if it had actually happened or not. But the photos, even he had to admit, they told a story that would be hard to disprove.

He lifted his head, His body shaking now with anger, the one thing he held dearest to him was now under threat and he wasn't about to just sit there and let it happen.

"Fuck you!" Ty growled as he threw the phone at Wade, making him duck instinctively and take his eyes off his prey. Giving Ty the window of opportunity to charge at him with all his might. Ty slammed into Wade and punched as hard as he could, his fist connecting with his gut and his other hitting him firmly in the jaw, Wade, yelled and floundered, as they fell back onto the floor. Ty was younger and stronger, although still a little dazed, he couldn't control the rage that flowed through him. It was a white anger, that overtook his fear, making him only see his target and the need to destroy it. He punched again and again, Hearing Wade groan and finally connect his own fist with Ty's ribs. It was a sold hit, making Ty break his tirade but his fury masked the pain.

Brent took a few minutes to react, taken by surprise by the sudden attack and melee. He pointed the gun at the two wrestling warriors, unable to get a clean shot. Finally giving up and charging in and grabbing Ty by the shoulder as he arched to swing a high punch at wades face again. His knuckles now cut and bloodied.

TY felt the hand on him and he spun around at the last moment, redirecting his hit and squarely caught Brent in the nose sending him floundering backward, blood pouring down his mouth and lips.

"Argh! he broke my nose!" He cried, rolling on the floor cradling his face as Wade moaned and rolled on the floor near the dresser. Ty stood up, looked around frantically and jumped over Brent as he cried in pain, grabbing the door frame and then looking at the gun that was still under Brent's now writhing form. He didn't have time to lever it free, Wade had already pulled himself onto all fours and would be back up and on him in seconds. Ty shook his hands as they stung from the punches and spun himself quickly around the door frame, hurtling down the stairs and into the kitchen area below.

Chester had taken his dismissal as a time to check out the outhouse and ponder life's existence, so Ty found himself in an empty house as he skidded to a stop. He quickly flicked his eyes around the room. Seeing nothing that would help him until his eyes caught an old paid pair of boots near the front door. He heard footsteps in the hall above him, so he threw himself over the kitchen table and snagged a bottle of water as he passed, coming to a stop at the front door, where he grabbed the boots and pushed with all his might, the door flying open and sending his flying out onto the old porch.

Voices were heard rolling down the stairs as TY looked frantically around at the expanse of land before him, the truck was the easiest bet, but it was also the riskiest, what if he made it to the driver's door to find there were no keys. Wade and Brent would be on him in a second. And his flight for freedom would be over.

Ty sucked air into his lungs and took option number two, He barreled down the front porch heading for the side of the house, and in one quick jump he slid over the balustrade and rolled across the soft green grass on the other side, then he sprinted with all the speed and might he could muster, water in one hand, boots in the other, his body sliding to a halt as he came up to the feed shed where he slid around the far corner and down the embankment beyond, his body crashing into the wooden fence rail as he slid under it. He groaned, feeling the wood splinter across his bare back as he rolled down the incline. His feet screaming as he hit the cold water in the small creek below, He raced up the creek, the stones pummeling his feet as he went each step more painful than the last, until he came to a section that the creek had eroded well below the ground level, leaving tall edged lines covered in exposed root systems.

Ty looked around, his chest heaving as he pushed the roots aside and squeezed himself in behind them, taking himself out of sight from his captors and hiding him from view from the homestead. He shut his eyes, his head screaming in pain from all the sudden exertion. His ribs aching from Wade's fists and his feet bloody and numb. The Water of the creek rushing over the stones below him. Hiding his heavy breathing as he tried desperately to calm himself.

Wade ran across the grass, wiping his lip and spitting the blood on the ground. He growled and looked around frantically as Chester and Brent came to join him.

"he can't have gone far, you go down to the road, I'll take the tree line that way, you check out the outbuildings" Wade glared at the other two who stood looking at him a bit bewildered. "GO! NOW!"

to be continued


	44. The Prodigal Son Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Thomas, we need to talk," Jack said as he came up beside the businessman as he sat at the table in Maggie's diner. "thanks for coming"

"No problems at all Jack, any news on Ty?" Thomas asked, his fake sincerity shining through.

"not as of yet, but the police are still investigating" Jack responded, he took a seat opposite Thomas, his hat now on the empty chair to his left.

"well that's good to hear, I was worried, with those pictures and stories that are going around at the moment, they may call off the search"

"no no, "Jack smiled, "they are still taking it as seriously as they were before, "

"well that's a relief, "Thomas' eyes looked a little wary of Jack, his hand also couldn't stop playing with this teaspoon.

"Thomas, I have to ask, this Creswell character, how well do you know him?"

"Um well, not too well, I met him a while back when he used to deal with Brad, but the party was the first time in ages that I've seen him socially, "Thomas's tone quavered a little, Jacks suspicions rising by the second.

"So he was invited, to the party then? "Jack pushed, his eyes watching Thomas closely,

"Yes Jack, he was, I sent the invitation myself," Thomas didn't follow, he was playing his cards close to his chest, but Jacks line of questioning was beginning to worry the double agent.

"really, well that's mighty interesting, "Jack said, as he rocked back on his chair slightly, his sheer presence now taking on a slightly more intrusive form." because he wasn't on the guest register, and as far as I know, you couldn't get into the party without being on that list?"

There was a sudden stillness between the two men as Soraya brought over their coffees, she gave them a quick smile and backed away. Not wanting to intrude.

"well, um, that must have been an oversight Jack, clerical error, "

"clerical error, "Jack mused, "ok, so explain to me how he got past the door security then? you assured me that no one was getting int to that party unless they were on that list,"

"Jack, why all the questions, shouldn't we be more focused on finding Ty and not stressing about semantics, "Thomas tried his hardest to deflect Jacks queries but could see the old cowboy wasn't buying it at all.

"you call them semantics, I call it due process, "Jack rolled forward, his large hands on the table now, his mustache twitching as he locked his gaze on his target. "how do you suppose he got in? you bein the host and all, you managing that site, organizing that event,"

"Well Jack, I'd say he probably explained who he was or, …."Thomas lied, seeing Jacks left eye twitch slightly, "actually, now I do remember, The door guard did tell me something about this, yes, I think I gave the ok for Ian to be let in."

"really, you did?" Jack breathed, "and you remembered that just now? "

"Yes Jack, I am sorry, all this worry had disturbed me slightly, I had completely forgotten"

Jack rubbed his chin, his gaze not wavering from Thomas, "there's something else you failed to mention too, Thomas "

"what's that Jack, " Thomas's voice shook now, he had no way out of this.

"those photos you mentioned, "Jack pushed, "you looked at them, right?"

Thomas nodded, "ahuh, very disturbing"

"yes, they are, "Jack placed his large hand on Thomas's hand and stopped him playing with the teaspoon, "but what's most disturbing about those images, isn't that Ty seems to be being carried away by some unknown men, who funnily enough aren't accounted for on the guest list either, but mostly the fact that the man who's helping them load Ty …. Into the black SUV, well he seems to look awfully like Wade Dalton?"

Thomas gasped, "No, are you sure, "

"Oh Im sure, and I'm willing to bet on it being true too, so much so that I've told the police about it and even-handed in the number plate that's visible in those disturbing images as well,"

He watched Thomas closely. Waiting for a reaction.

"this is absolutely baffling Jack, I didn't recognize anyone in those images, I am shocked, could Wade be behind this, Could Ty be with him?"

"So are you going to cut the crap now, and tell me what the hell is going on?" Jacks voice was low now and filled with threat. His gaze pinning Thomas to his chair, beads of sweat now on his forehead.

"I don't… know ….what ….you mean Jack, I haven't seen Wade since, Montana, since the will reading." Thomas shook as he pulled his hand away from the stern cowboy. "But if I hear from him, I will definitely let you know, and the police, both of you, "

Thomas quickly got to his feet, gave Jack a scared kind of nod and bolted for the door of the diner, his footsteps rushed and nervous as he headed for his car.

"what was that, "Soraya asked, seeing how the meeting ended,

"That Soraya," Jack said calmly, as he placed his hat on his head and headed for the door" was a jack rabbit running from a wolf at his door"

* * *

It was just after noon when Ty pulled himself out from his hiding place. He was covered in dirt and scratches, the roots and the fall down the embankment leaving their marks on his bare skin. He was cold and shuddered slightly, as he scanned the world around him. He didn't hear anyone and hadn't had anyone come down to the stream past the feed shed. He shook his head, and rubbed his hair, sending dirt and dust around him. Slowly, wincing as he stepped, he walked a little further away from the bank. Bending down and pulled on the old boots he had grabbed on his flight to freedom. They didn't fit well, and pinched his toes, causing the cuts and stone bruises to pain, but it was better than nothing and after running barefoot up the stream, he knew bad boots where better than no boots.

He looked down at his trousers, now damp and muddy, and he could help but give a resigned smile, that suit cost him nearly three grand, and here he was using its designer pants as work wear. He took a breath and felt his pockets, hoping to find his phone or something that could help, but came up empty apart from the small blue velvet box that used to contain Amy's promise ring. He looked at it in his grubby hand, remembering giving it to her. That smile, the way she held it up to catch the light. It felt like it was a dream now, his mind still fogged and confused over what had transpired the night of the party.

He pushed the box back into his pocket and looked further upstream, the creek seemed to spread out as it followed the southern pasture. TY made the decision to follow the waterway, it lead away from the house, and that meant away from Wade and his cohorts. Unfortunately, it also meant away from the drive which ultimately would lead to the road. But Ty couldn't risk being seen, they were armed and all he had was his wits and a velvet box. Not really a fair match in the grand scheme of things.

He took a sip of his water bottle and then splashed his face with the creek water, trying to clear the fog in his mind and help him think. All he needed to do was stay out of sight and keep moving, eventually, he was bound to come across a house or a side road or something, then he could ask for help and get back home, to Heartland, to safety, to Amy.

* * *

"did you find anything? "Wade yelled at Chester as they met back up at the house.

"Nope, he didn't go towards the road, I'd seen him cross the field if he did, there's not a lot of cover that way"

"FUCK!" Wade snarled, "I want him found, NOW, call the guys, we comb this whole place until his sorry arse is back in that room!"

Chester nodded and headed off, his phone to his ear.

Wade sucked in a nervous breath, and pulled his phone out as well, pressing the screen and holding it up, not wanting to make this call, but knowing he had to.

"Boss, we have a slight issue,"

"really? How slight?"

"the kid got away"

"got…. away?"

Silence.

"Yeah Boss, the drug wore off and he bolted when we went to feed him, we are out looking for him now"

"this isn't the kind of news I like to hear Wade, if he makes it home, this could turn out very bad for you"

"look, he's got no shoes, he's half dressed, he won't get far, I've got the boys out looking for him now, trust me ok, I'll find him" Wade paced around on the soft earth, knowing the boss wasn't happy at all.

"You will find him Wade, one way or the other, this will be rectified, Do I make myself clear," Creswell's tone was calm and low but held a definite undercurrent.

"Yes Boss, consider it done" Wade hung up, and kicked a clump of dirt angrily with his boot. "you are grrrrrr…. Goddam you, you little shit"

* * *

Ty sniffed and continued to walk along the creek bed, the vegetation was thicker now, and he hadn't seen a fence post or livestock for nearly 2 hours. He looked at the sky, his eyes squinting at the sun, it was late afternoon, he could tell by where the sun sat in the sky, and the coolness of the evening breeze that had started to creep in from the distant mountains. He unscrewed his water bottle and drank the last mouthful, then bent down and refilled it from the creek waters. It wasn't as clean as the filtered variety, but it would do. He was tired, and he hurt, everywhere. His head pounded, the residual effects of the Rohypnol leaving him with a rather bad headache and a slight lack of made him clumsy and with the added pain in his feet due to the blisters and abrasions, he walked rather slow, taking his time and carefully placing each step.

Ty stopped, and dipped his hands in the water, kneeling down and splashing his face. He looked at his reflection in the waters catch points, his smile now gone. He looked around himself again. Trying to get some bearing on where he was and if by chance he was actually going the right way. His hope starting to fade. If he slowed too much or stopped, he ran the risk of Wade and his men catching up to him. If He kept pushing forward, where was he actually pushing forward too? The vegetation was getting heavier. The mountains were in front of him, be it a fair distance away, meaning he was heading away from Calgary.

He turned around, looking back the way he had come. Considering doubling back.

He shut his eyes and then bent down, his hands on his thighs while he tried to think of the right thing to do. Ty's mind wouldn't work, it was clouded and filled with fog. Nothing made sense to the young man as he stood helplessly on the side of the creek in the wilderness.

* * *

Jack watched Thomas from his truck, it was late afternoon, early evening now, and Tuesday was drawing to a close. Thomas had left Maggie's and headed straight back to Lucky, where he had parked his car rather haphazardly out the front and walked inside. Jack had stayed back on the road, his eyes watching through binoculars as he saw the ranch go about it business. There were horses in the rings, trainers doing their thing, Ranch hands moving manure and equipment. Jack rolled his lip, curious as to what the large black van was unloading into one of the large storage sheds to the rear of the main complex. This shed set a little away from the rest, had its own office and facilities attached to it. With a rather state of the art air-conditioning unit on its roof. The men, dressed in black overhauls where lifting crates from the van, carrying them into the shed and then returning with what seemed to be empty ones.

Jack rubbed his face, not sure as to what was going on, but this definitely added yet another element to the web that was Lucky Holdings.

* * *

He returned home at dusk, the nip of the air making him pull his coat tighter around his body. As He walked up the front porch steps, he noticed a flash looking car, dark blue, new in make and model parked out the front.

He heard voices as he pushed open the mudroom door, coming face to face with Soraya as he came into the kitchen.

"Jack, "She smiled, Lou walking over to him and giving him a hug,

"where have you been, "She asked, "I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up,"

Jack nodded, as he let his old eyes fall on his old faithful coffee machines, he had missed its offering all afternoon. "I was busy, " Lou looked at him oddly, wondering why he chose not to elaborate.

"Um Jack, this is Skyler, "Soraya said, seeing Jack turn to the young man who stood near the lounge entrance.

"Skyler, "Jack smiled, shaking his hand, noting the expensive clothes and pristine look, He was obviously the owner of the vehicle out the front.

"Skyler is an old friend of Ty's, "Soraya explained,

Jacks expression softened, "nice to meet you, man, "

Skyler nodded respectfully at the old cowboy, "have you heard anything, my father and I would like to help out if that's ok?"

Jack gave an appreciative smile, "that's very kind of you, but I'm not sure what you can do"

The mudroom door slammed as Amy came thundering through, she looked annoyed and royally pissed off.

"Amy? Are you ok" Lou asked, coming to her sister's side as Amy passed Lou's keys over to her.

"No, I've spent all afternoon at the police station trying to get them to look into Ian Creswell, but no, he's not a person of interest according to them, "

Her eyes fell suddenly onto Skyler and Soraya who watched her hesitantly, they looked concerned and a little worried by her rattled state.

"Sorry guys, I'm just over this, Tys out there somewhere and no one seems to give a damn."

"And to top of the crappiness of today, "Lou began, getting everyone's attention. "Eric called and said that the courts revoked the extension on Ty closure date, "

"Why !" Amy almost yelled,

"they saw the photos in the magazines and well, they doubt the claim that Ty is being held or stopped from attending against his will. "she stopped, as she looked deflated, "the images that broke today, well they didn't help much either. "

Amy looked at her sister, she hadn't even looked at her phone or social media all day as she had been tied up with the police. "what images?"

Skyler came forward, looking rather forlorn, "hey, that's actually why we, I came to see you, as you know Ty and I share the same circles when it comes to the fame and media machine, comes with being the progeny of public parents. I was pinged these photos today on one of the teen watch sites, " he passed his phone to Amy, "I'm sorry Amy, but they've gone viral, and Ty's copping quite a social beating "

Amy took his phone as Soraya and Jack came to her side, looking over her shoulder as she looked at the screen. The color draining from her face as she looked at the images.

{CHEATER BORDEN! – Amy devastated, speaking to lawyers, }

Amy looked at the images that flashed before her, stunned and silent. The headlines defaming Ty as a cheater, a lothario, there were also images of a forlorn Amy walking down the steps of the executor's officers. Her face drawn and upset. Obviously taken when Jack and her had attended to sign over meeting and taken completely out of context in the article.

"I…..I… I can't …" she stammered, her lip quivering, her eyes not able to leave the images of Ty in bed with the little blonde, his hand in her panties, his face turned into her, Her tongue in his mouth. "who is… where …who I don't understa….."

"Amy, "Jack said, seeing her stunned expression, "let's not read more into this then there is, we don't know what's going on there, really"

"Its pretty obvious isn't it Grandpa, " Lou cut in, "that's Ty, that a rather cheep looking girl and well, that Tys hand in her….."

Amy looked up, then looked back at the images, her eyes stopping on the last one, where Ty's eyes were closed and his hand was inside his companions bra, the girl smiling provocatively at the camera. Amy stopped, her eyes studying the image, everyone not sure what to say, minds now starting to worry and play with the idea that maybe Ty had run off, decided it was all too hard and taken the easy way out.

Soraya took a seat next to her best friend, "I'm so sorry, but we thought you should know before they are splattered everywhere. I don't want to believe it Amy, I really don't, but….."

Amy didn't respond. All she could hear was Ty's words to her when he gave her the promise ring. She pinched her fingers on the screen and pulled the image in close, zooming in on his face.

"Amy, don't torture yourself, "Lou pleaded, "just turn it off, "

Amy looked closer again. moving the photo, her face filled with questions. She studied Ty's face, then the girl's hand on his cheek, finally looking at Ty's hand as it sat on her breast.

"Amy please, "Soraya said softly, "don't. you don't have to…. I'm sure there's an explanation"

"he's crying, he's upset" Amy finally said, "look" her voice soft and filled with pain, she looked up at Jack and then moved the image back to Ty's face, focusing on his closed eyes and zooming in on the tear track down his cheek, She studied the girls hand pressed to his cheek seeing her thumb near the corner of his mouth, "she's forcing him to …her hand, that's not how he,,,, he curls the left corner of his lip when he grins not the right, " She moved the screen again, focusing on Ty's eye, "look Grandpa, that's a tear, he's not enjoying any of that, it has to be ….."

"Amy I don't know, it looks pretty self-explanatory to me" Jack said, trying to be positive, but not knowing what to think,

"Grandpa, I don't believe it, Ty loves me, he gave me this, "She held up her finger, displaying her ring "only moments before he disappeared, he told me he wanted a life with me, and now they want me to believe he's screwing some random girl in a cheap hotel! And running away from millions of dollars!" she stood up flicking back through the photos. "look at his eyes grandpa, does that look like the Ty we know? You can see how much he's hurting " she thrust the phone at Jack who took it off of her, "even when they're open, he's not there, they are forcing him, threatening him maybe, this is all her! "

Lou looked at the images, "he does look rather pale, and your right about that grin, it does look kind of wrong "

"You sure Amy, "Jack questioned, he didn't know what to believe. It broke his heart to think that the young man he had grown to love as family would end up being a womanizer. But still, finding it hard to ignore what sat before him on the screen.

"I tend to agree, with Amy" Skyler cut in, Soraya looking up at him and looking a little surprised, "I've known Ty for a few years now. And if we were talking about the Ty I used to know in Hollywood, then yeah, that would so be him and his persona. But that's not the Ty I saw at my club a few weeks back. " he walked over to Amy and knelt down next to her, "That Ty loves you, that Ty would never cheat, not on you"

Amy smiled at him, nodding in agreeance, her eyes falling on her ring finger. "it's not true, they are fake, they have to be"

"ok, so if they are fake, "Lou said, " we can't deny it's definitely him, you can't say that it's a double or a stand-in. That is Ty Borden in the flesh. In Bed with some girl"

"Britt Kerney to be precise," Skyler said, seeing all their eyes fall onto him again. "she's a dancer, she's done some backup dance gigs at the club, but I had to fire her because, she, well did more than dance with the clients, if you know what I mean"

"she's a hooker?" Lou said,

"not all the time, more a supplementary hooker/ dancer" Skyler corrected,

"can you get hold of her?" Jack asked, seeing the potential to gain a lead to Ty's location, This Britt had been with Ty, so maybe she could shed some light on his disappearance.

"I probably have her contact details at the club, I'll call the manager and ask" Skyler touched Soraya's arm and took his phone back from Amy, he gave them all a quick nod and headed outside to make the call.

"If we can find this Britt woman, we can trace her to TY," Amy said, her eyes filled with hope.

Jack nodded, touching her shoulder, "it's a lead, and that's better than we had before, "

* * *

Ty shivered, the sun was going down and the temperature was dropping, it was still technically summer, and the days were warm and pleasant but even summer brought cool nights in the higher elevations of Alberta. Ty had the added issue of not having any substantial clothing to keep the night cool at bay. He wrapped his arms around his naked torso and looked around. He needed to find shelter, and he needed to find it before he lost the light.

He stumbled along, becoming aware that he had somehow lost his water bottle along the way. His feet hurt and throbbed with each step, as he climbed up out of the path of the creek and stood on the top of the bank. His eyes saw a rocky outcrop amongst some rather rough looking dogwood and silver sagebrush's. He pushed forward, sliding between the foliage the skunk brush and thorny buffaloberry, the thorns tearing at his bare skin.

He stopped, rubbing his arms and the fresh scratches, and slid his hand along a large boulder, seeing that it was pressed up against two other large rock formations, creating a small alcove where a Limbre Pine had taken shelter between the two rock faces. Ty looked around, the sun setting at his back, his body now shivering from the exposure. It was the best he could find. He pushed the lower branches away and slid in behind the trunk of the tree, his bare back pressed up against the rock face, the warmth of the days sun still radiating through the stone. It gave him a little relief and he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, trying to conserve as much body warmth as he could.

Behind the tree, and wedged between the rocks, he was unseen, giving Ty a little peace of mind. His vantage point covering his back and leaving only one approach, which was right in front of him. Ty shuffled around slightly, and let his head rest on the rock, it was far from comfortable. But it would do. His eyes closing as he listened to the chorus of night creatures who welcomed the dark.

* * *

The night was long, cold and scary. Every noise made the lost young man jump, he shivered as he pressed himself up against the rocks that surrounded him. Trying to maintain some form of steady temperature.

His teeth chattered, his body trembled. The cold creeping up Ty's spine and into his kidneys as the night rolled on. His eyes darted around whenever a sound came to close, Ty holding a small sharp rock in his hand. His only defense from the night's inhabitants. He was scared, and he was alone. His mind finding solace in memories of Amy and how beautiful she looked at the party. He thought back to their night together at the dude ranch, it had been perfect, his fears now seeming silly and trivial. All he wanted was to feel her arms around him once again, those lips on his skin. That body against his. Tys shut his eyes finally succumbing to exhaustion in the early morning hours. His body giving in to the need for sleep. Wedged tightly in his makeshift shelter. His dirt stained face rested uncomfortably against the rock face. His body curled up in a ball. His fight with the world over, for now.

* * *

Amy awoke feeling like something was very wrong. She sat up in bed and looked out her window as the suns early rays started to crest over the roof of the barn. She didn't sleep all that well either. her mind on Ty and bringing him home. Those sordid pictures playing on a continual loop in her mind. She knew in her heart Ty would never cheat on her, not the Ty she knew him to be. So even though the images of him naked in bed with this other girl 'Britt' didn't seem to want to leave her be, it was more her trying to decipher them, find some hidden meaning that would lead her to her love.

Amy showered and got dressed. Pouring herself a cup of coffee and her grandfather came into the kitchen and smiled at her.

He also looked tired, the last few days catching up with him too. The surveillance he had done the day before had left him with many questions, and although he had not shared his findings with the family as of yet, he was left with this deep need to search for answers. He decided as he poured himself a coffee that he would revisit Lucky and try and find out what was going on over there. Maybe if he got a better idea as to what Thomas was up to, maybe, just maybe, that would lead them to Ty,

There was a bang at the door and Jack stood up, as Amy heard him welcome someone and then show them inside.

Officer Parker smiled at Amy and she looked up at him, hope filling her eyes.

"have you found out something? did you find Ty?" she asked.

"Amy, Jack, I hope your morning is going well, "he said, taking a seat that Jack offered him.

"lets cut the small talk hey, "Jack replied, "what brings you out this was so early"

"well. After our discussion yesterday, "Parker looked directly at Amy, making her drop her eyes slightly. "and these new images of young Mr. Borden that have flooded the media, I have to tell you, the investigation is currently being reviewed for closure"

"you can't stop looking for him!" Amy almost yelled,

"No, No, Amy, trust me, I get what you're feeling ok. the Captain does want to pull this investigation, they think we are wasting resources on a rich kid with a history for thumbing his nose at authority. Tys past record of playing the bad boy with the Police in New Port, getting into fights and altercations. Openly flaunting a disrespect for the law and all it stands for is making it hard for the RCMP to see him as someone who isn't once again playing the department for his own amusement."

"But … that's not Ty, not any more" Amy pleaded.

"Officer Parker, Tys a good kid, and he's in trouble, we know it, all we are asking is for some help here" Jack looked at the officer hoping he was getting through.

"Well Jack, that's actually why I'm here, "Parker took a pause and then pulled out a sheet of paper from his top pocket, he unfolded it and then looked at the two of them again. "I listened to you yesterday Amy, I did, and funnily enough, even with all the evidence pointing against it, I actually think you have a point, so …. I had the glass tumbler with the whiskey tested by our lab, "

Jack looked at Amy suddenly, "the one on the terrace you mean, "

"yes Jack, that very one, I had the contents tested as well as the glass dusted for prints. "he smiled at them softly reading the page before him. "the glass had fingerprints on it of three individuals, One being Tyler Borden, and one being Thomas Macky, the other Lloyd Mossim, "

"Lloyd Mossim?" Jack questioned,

"Lloyd was a barman working for the party at Lucky Quarters" Parker explained.

Jack watched him not quite following, "Ok, well that leaves Ty and Thomas, but and all that proves is Thomas either got Ty a drink or Ty got Thomas a drink. "

"Well, not exactly," Parker continued, "The substance testing showed high amounts of Rohypnol in the whiskey"

Amy's mouth fell open, "Ty was rophied! "

"it looks that way, Amy, "Parker replied "we also found skin cells and saliva on the glass rim, they all match Tys DNA"

"They drugged him, is that what you're saying, Thomas gave him a laced drink and drugged him" Jack's voice was stone cold now. His anger rising.

"Well, Thomas touched the glass, that doesn't mean he spiked it, "Parker replied, "we spoke with the barman, he can't recall selling the drink to Thomas, but it was a big party so it's not likely he would remember even if he did"

"so what does this mean, for us and for Ty, "Amy asked, "The executors told us that they canceled the extension on Tys cutoff date because they didn't have proof Ty was not attending due to malicious intent. Isn't this exactly what that is!"

Parker refolded the paper, "I believe you Amy, but a lot of people don't, so, in light of this new evidence, I have asked the chief if I can keep this investigation open, and he has agreed allowing me to pursue this as a kidnapping. However, I cannot guarantee that I can persuade the executors and the judiciary court to once again extend the close off date. But I will let them know of this development"

Amy smiled at him and shook his hand" thank you, I really appreciate you trying to help us find him"

"Now this Thomas Macky you told me about, let's talk some more about him"

* * *

The sun shone over the hillside and pastures, making the grass that little bit greener, making the water that little bit bluer. It was early, but the sun was warm and the sound of the creek rushing to its destination brought Ty slowing back to consciousness. He opened his eyes intermittently, as the world around him came back into full-color wilderness view.

He still felt cold, although he could feel the sweat running down from his temples and across the back of his neck. But at least now he wasn't shivering as bad, the sun's rays had hit on the rock faces he was resting against and caused the dense stone to heat up as the morning progressed, the warmth seeping into Ty's body and soothing the chill that had cursed him all night. Slowly, Ty tried to move, his head still hurt, but it was a dull ache now, but his body, that was a different story. He went to straighten his legs, feeling his muscles cramp and protest. They had been curled up all night in the cold. And moving felt like he was ripping his muscles from the tendons that attached them to his bones. He screwed up his face and one by one lay them flat. Breathing out through his teeth as the pain tore up his thighs and calves.

Ty moved his toes, feeling the pinch and sting of blisters and cuts. He tried to ignore it. Deciding to look at his torso instead, her was covered in small scratches and abrasions. From shrubs, tree branches and rocks that he had pushed past during his escape, he moved his shoulders, a stinging pain running across his left shoulder blade, where the fence rail had collected him. He couldn't see the injury, but as his fingers pressed the skin from over his shoulder, it stung and felt rough to the touch, his eyes seeing the red smears on his fingertips and the flakes of black dried blood.

All in all, he was alive and in one piece, missing a bit of bark here and there, but apart from that, he assessed himself to have survived the night, ok, His ribs hurt, and there was a rather dark purple bruise where Wade's fist had hit and connected with him. And he still couldn't quite remember the last few days. He recalled Wade saying yesterday was Tuesday, so this morning, Ty thought to himself as he crawled out of his hidey-hole this morning, belonged to Wednesday.

He stood up, staggered a bit, and held his gut, Ty felt light-headed, he didn't remember the last time he ate something, and his reserves were running low. He pushed his hair from his eyes and went back to the creek, walking up a little further and stopping when he found a deeper pool. He sat down, his legs collapsing under him as he pushed his hands into the cold water, throwing it up onto his face, his body once again starting to shiver. The water was cold, but it woke him, up. He cupped his hand and scooped it slowly and hesitantly into his dry mouth. He was tired, his chest hurt, and his throat was raw. He knew he was losing his battle with fatigue. The thought of another day walking in the wilderness terrified and exhausted him. He didn't have the strength to run or climb any more embankments. What strength he did have was keeping him upright. Ty splashed the water again, letting it hit his face.

His mind with Amy, as he felt a cold object press into his right shoulder blade.

TY froze, his eyes suddenly wide and alert. His adrenaline peaking once again.

"don't move," the voice said behind him. As it pressed the gun barrel harder into his shoulder.

Ty couldn't stop the shivering, he tried to sit still, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Ty raised his hands out to the sides, showing his palms, he could see the reflection of the gunman in the water in front of him. It was distorted, but he knew that coat, that baseball hat, that short yet thick red tinged beard, it was Brent.

"get up kid, nice and slow, "Brent said, his nose was red and swollen where Ty had punched him. He looked tired and a little scared too. But he held that gun with precision. He was a hunter by trade, so rifles were second nature to him. TY nodded and lowered his hands to the ground to push himself up. He wasn't strong enough to get up without using his upper body strength. Slowly he pulled his legs under him and stood to face the creek, his body trembling yet again.

"you're a mess kid," Brent said, seeing Ty's legs bend slightly as he struggled to stay upright. His hands once again wrapped around his body.

"you win, ok" Ty whispered, "I'm done, I can't do this anymore"

Ty took a shaky breath and turned around, his green eyes finally looking on his captor. "I have money you know, If … if …...if you take... me back, I'll make sure ...your... compensated, "

TY knew it was futile, but he had to try, there was something in this guy's eyes that seemed softer than his cohorts. Maybe he could plead to his human side and talk his way out of this.

"come on, back down that way, we've got a bit of a walk to get back to my truck. "Brent said, motioning with his gun for Ty to move.

TY rubbed his face, and let out a shaky breath, he turned and slowly walked a few steps back down the way he had come. Hearing Brent trudging behind him. He stumbled, his feet paining as he slipped over the rocky creek bed. His legs not working as well as they should.

"why, why are you shaking so bad?" he asked seeing Ty's shoulders were hunched, even though the sun was beating on his back. He heard Ty cough and sniff as well, as he rubbed his arms.

"Kid, stop, "Brent said, looking at him, concern in his voice, Ty's feet stopped, and he stood still, quaking as he waited for his next command. "you scared or something? I'm ain't gonna hurt you"

"No, "Ty Lied, his voice dry and a little sarcastic, he turned around and looked at Brent, his lips a little redder than they should be, his nose the same. "I'm cold ok, I... spent the... night outside! "

"your shaking really bad kid, "Brent observed, tapping the front of Ty's shoulder with the gun barrel, seeing him flinch slightly and step away.

"well, if you hadn't noticed, Im kind of …..naked here! "Ty cut back sharply "hence why…..i i….i said I'm …..cold"

"stand still, "Brent said quickly as he pulled his backpack from his back and put it on the ground next to him. Ty watched him with dry contempt until he realized what he was doing. Brent pulled off his outer jacket, laying it on the ground on top of his backpack, his gaze on Ty as he held the gun at his chest height. He then took off his red flannel undershirt, one sleeve at a time, his eyes on Ty while he did. Throwing it over to him and then quickly retrieving his overcoat that he pulled back on over his thermal undervest.

Ty's hands held the shirt, looking at Brent with surprise, it was still warm from the others body heat. Ty feeling it through his fingers.

"put it on, "Brent said, "it's probably too big for ya, but it will help"

He pointed the gun at Ty again as he grabbed his backpack, Ty not knowing what to say, he pulled the soft flannel over his bruised and battered body. The warmth instantly making him feel better. Brent was right, it was way too big for Ty, the cuffs falling over his hands, but it felt so good. TY shut his eyes, his body still shaking but not nearly as bad as it had been,

"thank you" he said in a soft voice.

"get on now, we have a ways to go," Brent said, motioning Ty forward, TY raised his hands and turned back around and started to walk again, his hands holding the shirt around him.

"sorry about your nose," Ty said over his shoulder, seeing the tissue paper jammed up Brent's nostrils.

He didn't get a response. He heard the other grunt and trudge along behind him.

They walked along for a little while longer, Brent leading Ty away from the creek and across an open hillside, Ty knowing he said his truck was a little way off, meaning they weren't going to walk it back to the homestead. They had turned completely away from where Ty had originally come from. The creek heading off behind them.

Ty's pace slowed, he was feeling sick and weak, the lack of food starting to really kick in. He had vague recollections of eating little round things with cheese in them at the party, but if that was the last time he ate, and today was Wednesday, He was cruising into day three with no real food in his gut. He stumbled and almost fell, his knee coming into contact with the soft earth and he pulled himself up.

"keep going" Brent ordered, his voice level but not mad or menacing.

"I'm trying ok, "Ty cut back, his breathing short now, his lungs were burning, he felt dizzy and light headed. "have you got any water, I….." Ty staggered again, as he coughed and held his chest, Ty bent over and stopped for a moment, he felt hot and tired, but he still shook like a leaf,

"Hey! Hey" Brent called, coming up next to him and touching his shoulder, pulling Ty back up again, "you keep walking ok kid"

TY looked at him as he sucked in another breath, seeing Brent had raised the gun out of play and was only holding it by the stock as he tried to steady Ty on his feet. Ty took a deep breath, the will, and determination to get away sucking up the last of his strength as he spun around and shoved Brent with all his might, snatching for the gun and trying the wrestle it free from the larger man's hands. Brent, taken a bit by surprise, made a kind of yelping noise as he fought against his young but now much weaker opponent. Easily freeing his gun from Ty's hands and the fending off the younger man as he lunged for him again, he pushed Ty back, throwing him into the knee-high grass around them, where Ty floundered around and wheezed for air. His lungs going into a coughing fit, making him spasm as he struggled to inhale.

"Get UP!" Brent yelled, looking a bit panicked, "NOW!"

Ty coughed and coughed, his arms wrapped around his now exhausted and spent body. His face trembling as he finally sucked in a few breaths between wheezes. "I can…..t, I can't ok "he whispered, "your…just gonna…..have to ….shoot me"

Brent sidestepped around, looking frantic and a little concerned as Ty lay in the knee-high grass unable to stand, His body shaking as he tried desperately to breathe. He was suffering from exposure. His body now reacting violently to the night he spent with no warmth or protection. His reserves now well and truly gone.

"look. Hey, Kid, "Brent knelt down, seeing Ty's green eyes look up at him, "if you stop fighting me, I'll get you out of here ok, but no more going for the gun, "

Ty looked at him and swallowed, taking a breath, his body now feeling like it was on fire on the inside. "do….nt. t…ake me back …. Please, not... to ...Wade."

Brent looked at him and his face softened, "we got a deal or what, you stop fighting and I'll get you out? Yeah"

TY nodded, he had no other choice, even if he did overpower him, he wouldn't be able to get away. Where would he go?. he had no idea where he was or how to get back. Brent had obviously come out looking for him on his own. He hadn't called or radioed in that he'd found him. Ty couldn't do this anymore, he had spent an entire day and night in the open county, in only a pair of ill-fitting boots and dress pants, with no protection from the elements or the wildlife, he hadn't eaten for the better part of three days and before that, he had been drugged, beaten and god knows what else that he couldn't remember, leaving him disorientated and confused with no clue at all as to what had happened to him. Brent may have been part of this in the beginning, but he was offering him a lifeline, and Ty, now sick to the stomach, weak and about to give in to it all really didn't have much choice but to accept his offer,

"ok, " Ty nodded and pulled himself up to a sort of half sitting position, His body trembling as he propped himself up with his arms.

"I mean it, kid, you stop right now, no more fighting ok" Brent looked at him, watching him closely.

Ty shook his head in agreeance, "no fighting"

"Ok then, "Brent slung his gun onto his back and reached down and pulled Ty to his feet, wrapping his big burly arm under his arms and pulling Ty's arm across his shoulders, "let's go, its that way, nice and slow, one foot in front of the other"

Ty looked over at his savior and coughed again, sniffing back the aches and pains and taking a few steps. The two of them leaving a trail through the long grass as they headed for the next line of trees.

to be continued


	45. The Prodigal Son Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Britt Kearney had been alone since she was fifteen, she ran away from an abusive father and overcompensating mother finding her way originally onto the dark streets of Vancouver. She learned the hard way how the real world worked, falling into pitfall after pitfall. Eventually deciding the life of a club dancer and or streetwalker wasn't for her, at nineteen she jumped a coach and headed for Calgary and a fresh start. Landing a waitress role in a small diner. But Britt wasn't one to play by the rules and the lure of the easy money on the night scene drew her back in.

This is how she finally met Wade, in a dive bar, drunk and high on pills. These were Wades darker days before he stepped up into the more lucrative world of business corruption and organized crime. He too had done his time on the streets. Which is why he had this dark and unforgiving mean streak. Britt had Wade as a regular customer for years even after he joined up with Brad and the Lucky Empire. Keeping his rendezvous occasional but on tap. Referring to her as his light entertainment.

Britt was now in her mid-twenties and still in the club scene, turning towards the more financially lucrative adult entertainment industry when money demanded it. Her link to Wade was now less prominent, and she only saw him when he was in town or if he required a favor. Ty was one of those said favors.

"Britt, "Skyler said, seeing her walk through the club doors, her smile wide as she came quickly over to him at the bar. The club was closed. It was midday and Jack and Amy sat near Skyler as she plonked herself onto one of his high back chairs. Her legs wrapping around themselves and she reclined back.

"Hey, Mr. Davies, "She said, her red lips and dark eyes looking bored. "you called, I'm here, you got some work or?"

"possibly, I'm actually interested in some of your previous roles Britt, let's say some photographic work?"

Britt looked away, her hands straightening her skirt. "you looking at adding some more elements to your clubs, like a photo booth or something"

Skyler smiled, seeing she was hedging, he didn't want to push for fear of scaring her off.

Amy stood up and came over to her, she pulled the chair next to her around, so she sat in front of her, Britt watching her with curiosity.

"Hey, you're cute, "Britt said, "you take that cowgirl look out there, you could make a lot of money"

Jack gruffed but Amy gave him a 'hold fast' look. She sat forward in her chair. Her eyes clear, her expression honest. "Britt, my name is Amy, I need your help, "she passed her phone over to Britt and smiled softly at her. "that's you, right? In the pictures"

The young lady of the night looked at the images, flicking through them with her long red nails, "why you are asking?"

"because, that guy, the one in the photos, "Amy said, her voice quavering slightly, "he's missing, and I'm trying to find him and bring him home,"

Britt watched Amy, her dark eyes studying the young country girl who sat before her. "he's important to you yeah?"

"very "Amy agreed, her hands wringing together, hoping she was getting through to her.

"He's the one the cops are looking for," Britt said, "Ty, he's famous"

Amy nodded, "Yes, Ty Borden, "Amy watched her, "can you help me? Do you know where he is?"

Britt pressed her lips together, making them look bigger and more voluptuous than they were," yes, that's me, I was asked to do some shots with him, you know, nothing kinky. Just vanilla. And then, I got paid." She suddenly took on a more defensive look, "I had nothing to do with that other stuff, he was like that when I got there, "

"like what? "Amy said, keeping her voice soft.

"you know, spaced out, high as a kite. Britt said, "I had nothing to do with that"

"ok, I believe you, "Amy smiled, "can you tell me what happened? "

"look sugar, I get paid because Im discreet, if I go blabbing around all my client's secrets, well, that's not going to do much for my reputation is it. "

"Britt, if you tell us everything you know, I will triple your fee, "Skyler cut in,

She looked at Skyler and then a Jack, her eyes then back on Amy, "you want to get him back that bad?"

Amy nodded, "yes I do, please Britt, help me bring him home"

* * *

The old hunters truck rattled along the back road. Brent behind the wheel, his rifle jammed down next to him near the door. It was nearing midday and he looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes filled with concern,

"you are doing ok back there?" he asked, his eyes on the young man who lay across his back seat. His head on the far corner of the rear passenger side, his eyes half closed. He still shook involuntarily. His hands around his body as he tried to rest. The exhaustion and fatigue taking over and claiming him.

Brent chewed his lip, he had found Ty, and he had the prize. But now he didn't know what to do with him. The idea of taking him back to the homestead near Red deer and ultimately handing him over to Wade again, made his stomach churn. He had taken this job as a way to make a little extra money, not realizing what Wade and Chester had in mind once they claimed their prize. He had tried to distance himself from their plans, refusing to take part in the photo shoot, and shutting his mind to the way Wade watched and lusted after Ty.

There was a darkness in Wade that gave Brent the heebie-jeebies. He had seen it for himself when he had snuck a peek through the door crack when he was ordered to guard the door to the small room. His eyes horrified and disgusted as they watched through the sliver of the door jamb as Wade tormented and roamed his hands over the young man's paralyzed body. It had sickened him. Being a father of three boys himself, not that much younger than TY. It had made him think that running may be his only option. His dilemma now however was, Mr. Creswell, wasn't a man you ran from. Wade was the least of Brent's problems. If he didn't fulfill his contract to Creswell, he might as well say goodnight right now.

He drove along the road, his mind a muddle of possible scenarios. His truck heading for the small Town of Edson.

* * *

"I was called by…... my client, "Britt explained, not wanting to give away any names, "he said he had a photos gig for me, that it was a Grand in the hand, no questions asked. "

"where was this photo shoot.?" Jack asked,

"look, I'm not sure I can tell you all this, it's not professional you know" She stalled and chewed her nail, looking at Jack who in turn rubbed his face in annoyance at her antics.

"$4000 for the address Britt, "Skyler said,

Britt grinned, "Rovers trail Red deer, "she said, "follow the road to the end and take the last dirt track left, there's a red mailbox, with number 14 on it, go in there, the house, is right up against the back, past the sheds. "

"thank you, "Amy smiled "really, I don't know how to thank you,"

Britt looked at her, now sitting forward herself, her small yellow top riding low over the large breasts "you're his girl, aren't you?" she whispered,

Amy nodded, looking sad and worried, "I just want to find him and make sure he's ok"

"you love him, "Britt's smile was sympathetic "even after seeing those shots, you still love him?"

Amy lowered her head, knowing that there was a possibility that Ty had actually slept with this girl. Even if under duress,

Britt touched Amy's hand, and made her blue eyes look up into hers, "I didn't want to you know, he looked so sad, he fought it too, but you know, rophies, they make ya …. More open to it, well you know. hard to fight back "she stopped, "we didn't do ' it', like the pics made ya think, it was all an act, not that I didn't try, "she giggled "he's a looker, hot as, but he was hurting, he wasn't in to it at all, I could see it, in those green eyes of his "

Amy nodded, appreciating her honestly,

"you look out ok, my client, he's dangerous, and he's got something for that kid. It's wrong too, he's not safe with him"

Amy looked worried as Britt stood up, she adjusted her skirt and smiled at Jack, "you're a hottie too old man, bet you turned a few heads in your time, I'd ride that pony"

Jack blushed and gave her a weak smiled as Skyler came over to Britt and pressed a wad of bills into her hand.

"thanks, Mr. Davies, "She cooed, as she gave Amy one last look and sashayed out of the clubs' front door.

* * *

"Brent! what are you doing! who is…. What?" the woman watched as her husband lugged a semi-conscious young man through their front door.

"just shush ok Dell, and give me a hand, he's not as light as he looks,"

They both grabbed an arm each and pulled their cargo up the small staircase of the old rustic home. Dragging him slowly into a clean yet small and cozy room. Brent laid Tys now unconscious body down on the double bed, Huffing from the exertion.

"who is he!" she asked, looking at the young man's face, her hand brushing his hair from his closed eyes. "oh my, he's the one on the news! Brent what are you doing! you're bringing trouble to this house!"

"Dell, calm down ok, "Brent said, "I just need time to think, "

"they are looking for him Brent, we have to call the RCMP!" she replied, her hands shaking as she touched his neck, relief in her eyes when she felt a pulse.

"If we do that, Im in cuffs! "Brent cut back, "that job, I told ya about? "

She nodded,

"well that's him, he's the job, if we call the cops, I going to jail!"

Dell covered her mouth, "Brent Lawson! what have you done!"

He rubbed his face, "we just need to keep him here for a bit, and then we can let him go ok, "

"keep him, He's not a puppy! he's …. he's…. We can't keep him!" She looked frantic now, her voice a low whisper her eyes looking down the hallway.

"look, I can't take him back, they will hurt him, and if I take him in, I'm a gonna, but, if we just sit on him, till after Sunday, well, the boss gets what he wants, and we are in the clear, "Brent walked around the room, knowing it wasn't the best plan, but trying to keep Creswell happy was his number one priority.

"Brent, we can't! he needs help, look at him!" Dell looked down at the unconscious young man who lay on her guest bed, his face dirty and blotchy, his body hot to the touch and trembling.

"you can look after him Dell, "Brent said with a smile, touching his wife on the arm. "he's safe with you, "

"but the boys!" she whispered, her eyes back down the corridor again,

"just keep the door locked, tell then it's a guest, who's not well, "Brent suggested, "we can do this Dell, "

She looked at her husband, she loved him, but sometimes she wanted to throttle him.

"this is so wrong, "she finally said, "get me some warm water and some towels, I'll also need some of your sleep pants, "

Brent smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. Wincing as his nose throbbed from the contact. "you are amazing Dell, "he said as he blustered out of the room in search of the requested supplies.

The Lawson homestead was on 4 acres of ranch land just out of Edson. It was modest, two-story and consisted of the main house, one barn, and an old hunting shed. Brent, an ex-Army chef, had taken up hunting when he finished his service, he was a robust man, short and stocky in his late thirties. He had a wife, Dell, an aged care nurse by trade, and a mother of three, Brent Jr, 14, Thorne, 7 and little Will, 3,

Dell knew her husband sometimes played on the other side of the law, but it was mainly hunting out of season or moving stolen goods. She didn't approve of it. But with the recession hitting the hunting trade and the new regulations in place on bag limits and closed hunting grounds, feeding three young boys as well as keeping a roof over their heads was getting tougher as the year rolled on.

Brent wasn't one for hard crime, this, kidnapping, was well and truly out of his usual wheelhouse, Dell adored her husband, she was wed young and couldn't imagine life without him. She was petite but had an air of strength about her, she was younger than Brent, in her late twenties and had short wispy blonde hair that she let fall about her porcelain features, she was a ranch girl, comfortable working the land and running her home. Yet had a caring nature about her that made people feel secure in her presence.

She looked up as Brent came back into the guest room with a large basin of warm water, and a few towels draped over his shoulder. He placed the basin on the sideboard and handed the towels to his wife. Watching her, waiting for her next instruction.

"get the first aid kit B, "Dell said as she pulled off Ty's boots and rolled her lips at the damage to his feet "he's going to need to soak those and get me those damn sleep pants!"

* * *

Jack had called Officer Parker and had told him of the information on the homestead near Red deer. Amy had pleaded with him to go there, not wanting to wait another second. And although Jack knew it to be wrong, his instincts to get to Ty also were now making him cut corners too.

It was late on Wednesday night when the police cruiser pulled up at 14 Rovers trail in Red deer. Tim's truck pulling up not far behind it, He too had insisted on coming, the three of them watching as the police officers walked up to the dark house, guns drawn. After about ten minutes, and the arrival of a second cruiser and a police investigators van. Jack and Amy and Tim saw Officer Parker motion them over to the house, the lights were now on and the officers were inside, checking the rooms for evidence.

Amy ran up the porch and burst through the front door, finding officer Parker in the kitchen talking to another officer.

"is he, where is he?" she breathed, looking around the room, not understanding why they seemed so calm and relaxed.

"Amy, take a breath, "Jack said, touching her shoulder as her blue eyes scouted the room.

"they're gone Amy, "Parker said, "no one's here,"

Amy nearly collapsed, her legs giving way as Tim grabbed her and took her over to a chair in the kitchen area.

"we are too late?" she whispered, her heart tearing into a thousand pieces once again.

One of the officers came halfway down the stairs looking over at Officer Parker, "Parks, we found something up here,"

Amy turned and watched as Parker followed the other officer back onto the first floor, Amy running quickly after him.

She walked into a large bedroom, seeing Parker talking to two officers near the unmade bed,

Jack and Tim came up behind her, looking at the room. Their faces filled with concern.

"we found these, they were under the bed, "the officer said as he handed something to Parker. Amy came over to them, her eyes falling on the items in Parker's hands.

"that's…... "she said softly, seeing him shake out a white dress shirt and hold up a blue-black wool tuxedo jacket. "that's Tys, "

Jack was at Amy's side as Parker passed the clothes to Amy, "are you sure Amy?"

Amy nodded, "yes, they are Tys, he was dressed in a tux at the party, "

Parker took the items back and held them up as the other officer placed a large evidence bag around them and sealed it.

"there's shoes and socks over there too, in the far corner, dress shoes size 8"

Amy sucked in a quick breath as the officer brought them over, bagging them as well.

"and we have Mr. Borden's wallet and phone too, they were in the fireplace. There not damaged though "

"get that phone to the techs, I want to see if there's anything on it that could help" Parker ordered, the younger officer nodding and running from the room.

"he was definitely here, "Jack said softly, looking at his granddaughter as she walked around the room. Her eyes surveying everything. "we are getting closer,"

"but he's not here, now is he?" Tim said, "and there's no clue as to where they went either,"

"that's the bed in the photos, "Amy suddenly said, her phone in her hand as she looked at the images and then back at the large wooden bed. The bedside table having the same clock and red bowl in the photos as it was in real life.

"we will bag everything here Amy and test it for …. "he stopped, seeing Amy look at him, her lip trembling, "fluids and DNA"

She nodded, knowing what that meant and not wanting to think about it.

One of the lower ranking officers cleared his throat and pulled Parker's attention to him at the door to the room, he motioned for Parker to follow. A look of concern in his dark brown eyes.

Parker went down the hallway after the officer and stopped near the door to the room at the far end.

Amy and Tim stood in the hall watching them as they disappeared inside. The officer at the door stopping Amy from entering the room.

Officer Parker came back out of the room and spoke softly to the other officer again. He looked back at Amy and Tim, Jack now coming up behind them as he came over to them once again.

"this is now a crime scene Amy, so Im going to have to ask you to leave, "He said

Amy looked at him, confusion in her sad eyes.

He took a breath and moved his eyes to Jack, quietly motioning to him to get ready for the fall out for what he was about to disclose. "I know this is hard Amy, but we have found evidence of a scuffle in the smaller room and…"

"And?" Tim pricked back, annoyed that the officer that stopped.

"there's also evidence of blood splatter on the floor, "

Amy's face went white, her worst fears coming to fruition. Jack took her shoulders as she trembled,

"Blood"

"yes Amy, we will get forensics in here as soon as its light, but due to this now being a live crime scene, I really need you and your family to go. "Parker looked sympathetically at her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"we don't know if its Tys Amy, "Jack whispered, "maybe he got away, they said there was a scuffle"

Amy didn't answer, she just stood there looking at the old wooden door ahead of her. "he's hurt grandpa, and we have no idea where he is"

* * *

Ian Creswell sat in his high back leather chair, his hand fingering his chin in thought, his dark eyes on Wade as he stood in front directly in front of his large mahogany desk.

"we are still looking Boss, but, he's just vanished, "Wade said, his face marred by the bruises from his altercation with Ty.

"Vanished, "Creswell said, his voice flat and monotoned, "define vanished to me Wade?"

"well, he ran, maybe he's lost in the wildlands, or maybe he's fallen victim to a cougar or a bear, who knows. All I know is we searched right up to Sylvan Lake and we found nothing. Not a trace"

Creswell didn't move, he sat in his chair, looking unimpressed.

"so, what do you suggest we do now?" He asked coolly,

"well, we continue as planned, you wait till Sunday, then announce your plans, and we take it from there "Wade, looked unphased by the fact Ty was in the wind. "Look, Boss, if he'd been found, or made his way back by himself, we would have seen it on the news by now, but there's nothing, only his reported disappearance"

Creswell twitched his lip, "and photos of your men and you loading him into an SUV, care to explain that?"

Wade gave a nervous chuckle, "those a pretty graining images Boss, and they fit our cover story so what's the harm, again, if they had thought there was something to them, I'd have got a visit from the RCMP by now,"

Wade rubbed his sore jaw, his annoyance at Ty being covered by his need for self-preservation. "we will keep looking, I've got men combing the nearby towns and truck stops. If he turns up, trust me, he's mine,"

"very well, for now, we hold to the plan, but I swear If this gets any worse, I will hold you personally responsible. Get your men on it and get yourself out of sight, "

Wade gave an agreeable nod and backed out of the room, closing the large doors behind him. He instantly turned to his two men who waited in the foyer, his gaze now murderous, "get out there and find that little shit, check every home, every pub, truck stop, coffee house and diner in the area, "

They both nodded and headed for the door.

"where's Brent and Chess?" he demanded,

"Chess called me a few mins ago, the house, the RCMP have it. it's blown"

Wade hissed and stalked around, his anger showing on his bruised face, "how?"

"I dunno Wade, but he cleared out just in time, they raided last night. "the cowboy stopped, looking nervous about what he had to say next "Um we didn't get a chance to clear the place, "

"what? Don't you dare tell me you left …oh for fuck's sake! are you trying to get us caught! are you working for the cops?"

"sorry Wade, but Chess said there was no time, he nearly didn't make it out at all"

"get out of my sight, "Wade snarled, the gravity of what he had just been told now hitting home. If they found Ty's belongings in the house, that would ramp up the investigation, and possibly make the courts extend the sign off indefinitely. He pressed his hand to his forehead, trying to think. This was a complete mess. He cursed Ty under his breath, his anger turning to a dark forbidden place.

He stormed out of the hallway, heading for his car. His eyes murderous as he pulled out into the moving traffic and headed for Lucky.

* * *

Ty's eyes slowly flickered open, he let his mind and eyes focus on the dimly lit room that came into view, He moved his lips, his throat rough and saw, his body ached. His mind suddenly started to piece together the sensations around him. Drawing a conclusion that terrified him. He was in bed, it was quiet, and dark, was he back in the room again, he thought to himself, his mind a blur. that room with the rose and ribbons wallpaper? If he was, then he was back with...WADE! He looked around quickly, feeling the panic set in the last thing he remembered was he was outside, he didn't recognize the place, but he was definitely not outside anymore.

Ty jumped and scampered up across the bed, His chest heaving as he looked around. His eyes wild with panic. Once again, he was disorientated. Once again, he had no idea where he was. He shook as he coughed and quickly held his chest. His lungs screaming as he tried to breathe, the anxiety making him look around frantically, His hands grabbing the blankets and covered himself as he suddenly became aware he was completely naked.

"settle son, "a soft female voice said from the shadows, causing Ty to look her way, his hands grabbing the covers and wrapping them tightly around himself. He still felt exhausted, that rush of energy he just exerted faded as fast as it had arrived. He slid back down on the bed taking slow breaths as he shut his eyes. His body trembling as the sweat poured down his face.

"lay still, its ok, you're safe, "the voice said again.

Ty squinted in the low light, his eyes finally catching the form who stood at the end of the bed. She came over to him and watched him closely, her hand out to him as he edged away from her again.

"Shh, you're not well, here drink this, it will help" she offered Ty a stoneware cup which he didn't take. He was confused and scared, he felt like hell, his body quaking as he slid further down onto the pillows.

Dell came over to him and sat on the bed, "drink it, I promise you, you're safe here" she shuffled closer again as Ty's delicious eyes watched her, he couldn't make out her face, he couldn't make out anything, it was all a jumble or shadows and shapes. He felt a warm cup press to his lips as a hand went around the back of his neck, helping him sip the warm liquid that flowed into his mouth, he coughed and spluttered but let it slide down his throat, it soothed him and tasted of lemon and mint.

"Shh, that's it, nice and slow, "the voice said, it was a calm voice, a loving and caring voice, it felt safe, it felt warm and inviting to TY,

"Am…. y, "he whispered, his hand sliding across the bed as he searched for her.

"Shh, sleep, you need to rest," he felt a hand take his and he squeezed it with all his might, his eyes once again closing as fatigue took over. He shook and took a shallow breath, coughing again as the lights in his mind went out once again.

* * *

Dell came downstairs as her boys were clearing the plates from the table.

"who's in the guest room mom," Brent Jr asked, taking his younger brothers plates and scraping them,

"no one that concerns you ok" Brent cut in, "you stay away, you hear me"

"Yes sir, "Jr said, as he pulled Will from his booster seat and put him on the floor.

"you all get ready for school ok," Dell said as she washed her hands and emptied the basin she had brought down with her, the pink stained water swirling around in the sink.

It wasn't long before the two older boys were off on their way to school. Dell put Will in the lounge to play with his toys, his father sitting in his favorite lounge chair, his eyes on the tv. Checking to see if there were any updates posted in regard to their house guest.

Dell came in after him, passing her son a sippy cup as she took a seat on the arm of the chair her husband sat in.

"how's he doing?" Brent asked,

"he's sick, maybe pneumonia, I can make him comfortable B, but he needs a doctor."

"we can't Dell, I told you, it's too risky"

"how did he get like that? You didn't …" She had to ask, the idea of her husband being caught up in all this was weighing on her mind.

"no, he ran, he broke my nose and punched the shit out of… "he stopped not wanting to say too much. The more she knew, the more danger she was in "he ran, I found him like that, he'd been out there for nearly two days"

"that explains the cuts and bruises, he's suffering from exposure B, all I can do is keep him hydrated and warm and hope he pulls through it."

"do your best, hey, that kid is more valuable than you realize "Brent rubbed his beard. "I'm gonna have to go in soon, make an appearance you know, if they notice I'm gone too long, they may ask questions,"

Dell nodded, "you go, I'll watch him and keep him safe, "she leaned in and kissed her husband, seeing the compassion in his eyes 'I'll back your call B, but we need to do what's right, you gotta see that"

He kissed her back and stood up, touching her cheek, loving the fact that she stood by his side. Brent pulled on his baseball cap and his overcoat, and headed for the door, taking his backpack and gun from the door.

"keep him safe, I'll be back as soon as I can"

And with that, he shut the door. Leaving his wife, looking up at the floor above, worry in her pale blue eyes.

* * *

The funny thing with worry is that it makes the worst-case scenarios seem more and more plausible. It twists the facts and manipulates your mind into reading more into simple things and information. Ultimately resulting in creating more anxiety and concern. It's cannibalistic, it feeds on its self and others doubts, twisting and turning what you actually know, into something you presume to be true.

This is where Amy found herself now. It was Thursday morning, and Ty had been missing since Sunday. The police had changed the case to a kidnapping investigation. And now were combing the ranch and wildlands around the Homestead just out of Red deer. So far, the search had found nothing. No trace of his whereabouts. Britt had clammed up as soon as he realized the police were now involved and although Skyler had tried, she had dropped off the grid. Her fear of reprisal from Wade well out waning her small need to help Amy find her lost love.

Lilly had also quietened down, she wouldn't take Amy's calls and her presence in the media had slowed. It was like she too had had a change of heart. Her last media release saying that although she loved her son, she didn't support his antics. And she didn't believe it to be a kidnapping at all, rather Ty being destructive and not wanting to be found, let alone grown up or be responsible.

Jack nearly broke the TV when he watched the interview, furious that a mother could once again abandon her son when he needed her the most. Amy, shocked but not surprised by Lilly's antics just put it down to Lilly once again putting her own needs first. She also suspected that Wade may be back on the scene, as Ty's mom did look quite reserved and shall we say controlled when doing the interview on the talkback show. He responses were rehearsed and controlled, her emotions metered. Similar to how she had behaved when she was at Lucky Montana and in Wade's control.

Amy had met numerous times with Officer Parker, getting updates on where the investigation was heading, he told her what he could, but her heart broke every time he asked her to be patient. Patience wasn't something that came easily to her. And with each passing hour, that worry, and fear grew out of control. It was a mid-Thursday morning that saw her sitting at the kitchen table, her hand out as her fingers ran slowly over her promise ring. Her mind with Ty, feeling his arms around her, hearing his voice and missing his warmth and that enticing smile that he always gave her when she felt scared.

"it's a beautiful ring," Lou said as she came into the kitchen, Her heart breaking for her younger sibling.

"I miss him, Lou, "Amy said sadly, the tears threatening to once again fall down her cheeks, "he's out there somewhere, and we have no clue how to help him, or whether he's ok or…and"

Lou put her arm around Amy as she sniffed back the tears. She could see this was taking its toll on her sister. That fire, that tenacity to find Ty and bring him home, was starting to dim. She had tried to be the strong one. But now, the cracks were starting the show.

"The police are looking Amy, we just need to be …."

"Don't ok, please don't say we need to be patient, we need to wait, "Amy cut back, her eyes wet. "I am sick to death of being told that,"

Lou backed off, hearing Amy's pain and not wanting to upset her. "I have some news, re the handover date," Lou said softly, "Eric called this morning, "

Amy looked up, her hand wiping her nose and looked hopeful.

"they have spoken to the RCMP and they are allowing the extension," she smiled,

"indefinitely? "Amy asked,

Lou's smile dropped, "no, Unfortunately, Lilly's news release has made that impossible. But we have until Thursday next week"

"they gave us an extra 4 days!" Amy said incredulously, "that's it"

"Im sorry Amy, but it's better than nothing, "Lou passed her sister a cup of coffee and sat opposite her.

"Do you know where grandpa is?" Amy asked, "His truck was gone when I got up"

"he said he would be back later, "Lou replied, sipping the dark liquid in her cup.

"He didn't want any of this you know, "Amy whispered. Her head back down, her eyes on her ring, "he told me he hated that life. "

"Amy, "Lou soothed, "oh honey, please don't torture yourself,"

"At breakfast, on his birthday, he said he was finally happy, that he had everything he wanted, "She looked up, her eyes sad and alone. "he hated that world, and all it stood for. He was terrified that once he signed that dam paperwork, everything would change, and he would be once again sucked back into all of it "

"it was bound to Amy," Lou replied, "being the owner and operator of such a huge empire would scare anyone, especially someone who's only 19"

"he was going to walk away from it you know, "Amy said softly, voicing a private conversation she had shared with Ty "it was only for a moment, but he considered it, just after he heard the wild"

"I wouldn't tell the police that, "Lou warned, "that may cause more problems than its worth"

Amy nodded. Finally looking up and giving her sister a soft smile.

"you never told me how the birthday dinner went? Did you guys have fun?" Lou was trying to distract her. Take her mind away from the possibility that Ty may be injured or hurt, or worse and focus on happier times. Things that brought her joy.

Amy smiled, "yes, it was great, "

"did he like the meal, I know it was a little simple, but well, the French twist should have made it different "Lou pushed again, seeing the glimmer of happiness in her sister's eyes.

"it was steak and fries Lou, "she smiled sadly, "what's not to love"

"Well, feed a man meat, that's always a good moto"

Silence fell between them once again, As the brunette watcher the blonde. Her mind lost in her memories.

"and the rest of the night?" Lou Asked, "I know it was …well you were hoping it would be special"

Amy didn't answer, her eyes were back on her ring, she slowly looked up and tried to give her sister what she was after.

"it was, it was very special, and I will hold it in my heart for always, but I can't think about all that right now, I love you, Lou, I know your trying to help but reminding me of what I've lost just makes it worse. "Amy slowly stood up and tipped her coffee into the sink. She walked towards the mudroom door and grabbed her hat, "I'm going for a ride, I need to clear my head"

"Amy I…..." Lou called after her as she watched her leave the ranch house and wander over towards the barn. A couple of Ranch hands tipping their hats to her but getting no response.

* * *

The barn was quiet, Spartan munched on a hay net, Harley chewed the last of his morning mash. Amy wandered along the stalls, talking quietly to their inhabitants and gently giving each horse a welcoming pat. She looked up at the loft above, her footsteps soft on the stair as she climbed. No one had been up there since the day of the party. The lights were off, apart from the small light of the bedside lamp, which made her smile, Ty always left it on, he said he liked the way the light shone through the iron horse motifs that decorated the bottom of the lamp.

Amy walked over to the table, and collected the coffee cups, two had curdled leftover drinks in them, she turned up her nose as she tipped them down the sink. It was quiet, and it felt empty. But it also made her feel closer to him somehow.

She walked over to the bed, his brown leather jacket lay at the end of it. His favorite jacket, his signature item. It was well worn and faded. It showed his love of it in its worn seams.

Amy pulled it to her and hugged it close. She could smell him, his scent. It was like he was there. Her eyes looked across the bed, his discarded clothes lay scattered across it, faded jeans, that motorcycle tee that had the tear in the sleeve, those boots, on the floor, that he had bought in Hudson when he first arrived.

It was surreal, Amy's heart felt like at any moment she would turn around and he would come bounding up those stairs, that smile alive when he saw her waiting for him. Those green eyes full of life and excitement.

Her eyes fell on the bedside table, the draw at the top was slightly askew like it had been pushed back in on an angle and jammed. Amy reluctantly put down his jacket and slid over to the pillow, she pulled the drawer open, using a little force and saw Ty's hairbrush, aftershave, a box of small silver foil packages that instantly made her blush, they all sat on top of a yellow envelope.

Slowly, knowing she was invading his privacy, but not able to stop herself she pulled the envelope out and looked at the front of it. Tyler Borden was handwritten on the front with the words, My Son directly underneath his name.

Amy's' eyes grew large as she realized what it was. It was the letter Brad had left for Ty to open once the funeral was done. He hadn't opened it. It was sealed tight. The Envelope not even marked.

Amy flipped the letter around in her hands, not knowing what to do. The instructions given to Ty were very clear. He was to open it when everything was over, to find a quiet moment and read it then.

But as per typical Ty Borden form, he had left it untouched, preferring to simply ignore it and keep whatever his father had to say to him as an unknown. Ty's reasoning being, if he didn't know about it, it couldn't hurt him, and he had been hurt enough by his father already. Ty did this with his father's belongings when they had been in Australia also, again he chose to not look at his father's personal effects. Preferring to just box them away. It was his defense mechanism, his way of avoiding pain.

Amy chewed her lip, not knowing what to do, maybe this letter could help them, Brad was obviously caught up in all of this mess, Ty had told her repeatedly that he didn't believe his death was accidental and that somehow Lucky and all its mysteries was caught up in it.

She held the letter up, letting the light shine through it, there were pages inside, with writing on them, words from a father to a son.

Amy sat on the bed and just looked at the letter, her mind running through the pros and cons of opening it or not opening it. When she heard Lou call her name from downstairs.

"I'm up here, in the loft" she called back, getting up and pushing the drawer shut again, shoving the letter into her back pocket as Lou came up the stairs.

"Amy, I thought you were going for a ride?" Lou asked as she came over to her,

"I was, but I kind of got distracted, "Amy smiled back, tapping her pocket and walking over to meet her sister.

Lou looked around the room, "wow, it's eerie up here, it's like…." she stopped, her hands on her hips as she took it all in.

"like he's still here, "Amy replied softly, "I know, "

Lou signed, "I suppose we should pack up his stuff and…"

"Lou!" Amy cut back, looking shocked, and a little horrified "he's not dead, he's coming back!"

Lou rubbed her face, "I know, I didn't mean it like that, "she corrected, "it's just we are at capacity at the cabins and an extra room, especially one this size could help with the clients "

"NO!" Amy snapped back" we are not touching anything up here ok! it stays as it is. Exactly as it is, this is Ty's room and I will not let anyone touch any of it!"

"ok, ok, "Lou backed away seeing the fire in her sister's eyes. "we will leave it exactly as it is, "

* * *

Dell unlocked the guestroom door and walked in, she pushed in a small ornate wooden serving trolley and closed the door behind her. Locking it tight. The room's curtains were drawn, and it was quiet and still, the semi-darkness making it feel empty. She pushed the room key into her pocket and gently pulled up the blinds, letting the mid-morning sun break through the darkness. The room was well kept, clean and had a country western feel to it. There was a large double bed, a, and a dresser, adorned with a large mirror. An old leather chair near the window and two bedsides on either side of the wooden bed. It was understated but hospitable.

Dell walked over to the trolley and picked up a small basin of warm water, and a washcloth. She then went over to the bed and placed them beside her charge. His chest rising and falling as he slept.

Ty's face was wet with sweat, his damp hair sprayed around his features as he lay on his back. He still looked pale and he breathed shallow, each breath letting out a slight wheeze when it was expelled. Dell touched the back of her hand to his forehead and felt the heat, he was feverish, and she could still see the slight tremble in his body as he struggled against the virus that held him its grip. He was restless, and his head moved slightly as his lips mouthed unspoken words.

Dell pressed the washcloth to his forehead, trying to cool him, his head moving at the touch as the feeling of the water on his face brought him around. Slowly his eyes flickered open. He sucked in a short breath and winced as he breathed too deep, his lungs on fire.

"Shhh, "she whispered, "relax, your safe, "

Ty coughed and then held his bare chest, it felt like his lungs were made of sandpaper as they rubbed together as he breathed.

He watched her, slowing his breathing and letting his hand run over his face as he cleared the fog from his mind.

"where, where am I" He croaked,

"your safe, that's all you need to know, "Dell replied, "I'm going to help you ok, But I need you to trust me, can you do that?"

TY didn't move, he didn't trust anyone, every time he did, he ended up getting hurt or betrayed. He could count the number of people he truly trusted on one hand, and this lady, although she seemed friendly, was not one of them.

"I got to…. I got to go…. I need to get ho…home" he went to move, his body felt like lead, as he tried to push himself up, finally giving up as he felt his arms shake and give way underneath him. He fell back onto the bed, his chest heaving, his face contorting as another coughing fit took hold.

Dell quickly grabbed a glass of water and helped Ty sit up as the coughing finally subsided. His lungs now raging against him as his arms clenched around his chest. He wheezed and tried to breathe, Dell sliding in behind him and letting him lean against her as she propped him up. She pressed the glass to his lips, forcing him to drink the cool liquid that soothed his enraged throat.

TY gasped and shook. His body overrun as Dell lowered him back down and puffed the pillows around him. His green eyes watching her as he calmed himself yet again. He wanted to run, he did, but he couldn't even sit up unaided. She said he was safe. So maybe, for now, he would have to believe her and give himself a chance to regroup. Trusting was hard for Ty, but at the moment he had no other choice.

"I need to clean that wound on your back, "she said, "it's not too bad, but if we don't get it washed up it's going to get infected"

Ty nodded, he could feel the stinging radiating across his shoulder blade when he moved. He remembered hitting a fence post when he bolted. But hadn't been able to see the extent of the injury due to its location.

"I need you to roll over ok, towards the middle of the bed, I'll be as fast as I can," Dell gently reached for his shoulder in an effort to assist him. Ty's green eyes on her as she did, his hand coming up and clamping on her wrist. Holding her tightly as his body shook again. He sucked in a breath and put on his best threatening voice, his eyes not conveying the strength or intimidation he was hoping for.

"l..let me go" he whispered, his eyes filled with as much conviction as he could muster, trying to be strong, trying to throw a believable threat her way.

Dell shook her head and gave him a sad smile, easily pulling her hand from his grasp, "roll over, tough guy, "she said again, "your no match for anyone in your present state, not even me "

Ty pushed a breath out through his teeth, she was right, he was as weak as a kitten and he knew even if he did overpower her. What then, sitting up nearly wiped him out, let alone standing and running away. He felt her hand on his bare shoulder again, and he shut his eyes and allowed her to help him roll over into the middle of the bed, his back now exposed to her as he lay on his side.

"keep still ok, this may sting a bit"

Dell returned from the trolley with another bowl, this one with a yellow liquid in it, she also had gauze and cotton balls in her other hand.

Ty opened his eyes and focused on the window on the wall in front of him as he twitched his lip as the antiseptic hit his skin. She was right, it did sting, and he crinkled up his nose and curled his lip as Dell worked on the would between his shoulder blades.

It wasn't deep, and once she had wiped off all the dried blood she could see a couple of deeper cuts surrounded by grazed and torn skin. The fence rail had obviously shattered on impact, Dell presuming it was rotten or damaged already. It had sent shards of fine wood splinters across and into Ty's skin. Some still were attached, though only small and superficial but Dell knew, if they stayed there, infection was guaranteed.

"I need to pull these sprinters out ok, "she said softly over his shoulder, seeing his head nod in agreeance. "try to keep still, I know it's hard, but, I don't want to hurt you any more than I need too"

TY shuddered, the fever making him feel cold inside, even though his skin was hot to the touch, "I…. Tr. yying to" he said back softly.

Dell smiled at his quip, she didn't know why, but she felt something for her captive, her caring nature coming to the surface.

"ok, here we go," she said, as she touched his back with the tweezers, making him jump and hiss as he felt the splinters pull from his skin, one by one, piece by piece. Dell wiping his back with antiseptic as each new pinhole left a fresh trail of blood.

It was a tedious process, that took nearly 15 minutes to complete, Tys eyes shut tight, as he felt every touch and wipe. His arms pulled forward, so his shoulders were stretched out giving Dell a cleaner and easier view.

"ok, "she finally said, as her gentle fingers pressed the last piece of tape against his skin, his wound now clean and sanitary and covered with a gauze pad and shield. "you're done, I'll check on it later, but I think your good,"

Dell helped Ty roll back onto his back and propped his pillows again, making him comfortable. She noticed the comforter had slipped a little low, exposing his hip and the top of his public line. She smiled quickly and pulled it back up, letting his hands take it and hold it to his chest.

"where are my …pants," he asked softly.

"you were a bit of a mess when B brought you in, So, I had to, you know, clean you up a bit, I tried to put you in Bs sleep pants but, well you're a lot slimmer than him, so, "she smiled, looking a little embarrassed, "I left ya in the raw, "

TY coughed and clenched onto the comforter, feeling warm in the face himself now.

"your pants are in the laundry, as too is your underwear, "Dells touched his forehead and frowned, "your still rather hot, So I'll give you some aspirin and maybe we can try a sponge bath later to cool you down"

Ty took a slow breath, and slowly shook his head, "Im…. f…i..ne, "

Dell laughed at his bravado, "I've seen it all already kid, and in my profession, you've got nothing I haven't already seen, cleaned or powdered"

TY raised a sluggish eyebrow, not following,

Dell got up and walked over to the trolley getting two aspirin and another glass of water, then returned to his side.

"I work with the elderly, home care, nursing, that kind of thing, so as you can imagine, naked bodies aren't really a big surprise to me"

Ty chuckled, then coughed slightly as he slowly lifted his head and let her put the glass to his lips. "But…Im…. not…in my 70s" he whispered, giving her a slight grin.

Dell nodded and curled her lip, "your right, you're definitely not in your 70s, but I have three sons so, ..."

Ty cleared his throat and took the aspirin that Dell offered him, placing them between his red lips and then taking another shaky mouthful of water. He laid back, letting the liquid run down his throat, the cool sensation giving him some relief. He shuddered again as he shakily pulled the comforter up higher. Trying to get warm.

Dell packed away her supplies and pushed the trolley back towards the door. Looking back at him as her eyes filled with compassion.

"rest ok, "she said softly.

Ty turned his head slowly, his eyes now half closed as he rolled onto his side, facing her and the door. "can I ask you…. a fav…. or"

Dell watched him, knowing Brent said he needed to keep him out of sight and off the grid. For their safety as well as Tys.

"Pl…ease" TY pleased, as he shook and swallowed yet again.

Dell nodded. Coming back to the bed and kneeling down in front of him.

"Am…y…. F..lem…ing, my girl…fr…." he whispered " I….ne..ed..to tell her I'm"

He coughed and buried his head in the pillow as he waited for the fit to pass and then looked up at her again, his eyes pleading with her, "pl…ease"

Dell touched his cheek, and stood up her eyes filled with remorse, "sleep ok, we can talk later"

Ty pushed his head up again but fell down onto the pillow as his strength gave out, his eyes holding hers as he begged with all he had in him.

Dell lowered her gaze and unlocked the door, turning to push the trolley through it as she heard him let out a small whimper. She shut her eyes and pulled the door closed. Locking it behind her as her three-year-old son he ran up to her holding his monster truck toy, her smile one of over excitement for his joy as she led him back to his room.

to be continued,


	46. The Prodigal Son Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Jack walked up to the Lucky ranch house and banged heavily on the door. Lisa at his side. The door staff opened the large oak doors and smiled at them in welcome.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Can you let Thomas know that Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillman are here to see him. "Jack smiled, his hand squeezing Lisa's.

He had filled his wife in on his findings from his other day's surveillance and they had decided that an impromptu visit to the Lucky Alberta facility was well overdue. Lisa was still Ty's lead advisor, and in his absence, that meant she had the right to look out for his investments and holdings. She intended to use this leverage over Thomas and see if they could get a more detailed look at what actually went on at the Lucky Quarters ranch. In particular the shed at the rear of the property that wasn't actually on the main site plans.

"Jack, Lisa, "Thomas said as he came into the foyer from the offices. "it's so nice to see you, what brings you out here, "his smile dropped, "is there any news on Ty?"

"No no he still missing," Jack said sadly, "but the police have some leads, so "

"Oh, that's wonderful Jack, Im so pleased, "Thomas looked rattled and both Lisa and Jack had picked up on it,

"Actually Thomas, that's a good thing, because I'm in need of some information from you "Jack walked further into the foyer and Thomas motioned for them both to follow him to the main office. Where he quickly shut the doors.

"anything Jack, what can I do"

"well, at the party, it seems the drink that they found on the terrace, was laced, some kind of paralytic, "

They watched Thomas for a reaction, but he gave none other than shocked surprise,

"Oh my, that is, oh dear, "Thomas bumbled, selling his shock at the discovery.

"well that's where my question is Thomas, it turns out your fingerprints where on the glass?"

Thomas' face turned white, as he suddenly took a seat behind his desk, "really?" he whispered, "I …. I think there must be a mistake?"

"nope no mistake, Police tested the glass and the contents, and it was definitely spiked, and your paws were all over it, "Jack sounded cool, he too had sat down, his hat on his knee, "you got any theories how that came about?"

Thomas wiped his brow and then thought for a moment, "well Jack, I did speak with Ty when I introduced him to Ian Creswell, I recall ordering both of them a drink. "he stopped as if trying to remember the event. Making it look like he had forgotten, "Um, it's hard to pin it exactly, but I may have gone to the bar and retrieved them, that would explain the fingerprints I suppose. "he gave a confused smile, "Im sorry Jack, I don't remember, I spoke to and interacted with a lot of people that night."

Jack rubbed his mustache, his lip curling slightly "yes, but I remember who I had a drink with"

"well, you're obviously a better man than I Jack" Thomas laughed nervously, as he smiled at Lisa." so what brings you out here today Lisa, are you here to grill me and my bad memory too"

"No Thomas, Im here on behalf of Ty's interests. "she smiled pleasantly, seeing Thomas smile well and truly drop

"I don't follow?" he said coolly

"Well, Ty appointed me as his chief advisor, and I know, he's going to come home soon, I can just feel it. But while he's, shall we say indisposed, I need to make sure that all his interests are being well cared for. "

"they are Lisa, I can assure you everything is in order, "Thomas was not happy with this line of questioning. Nor her confidence at over ranking him. "Im looking after it personally "

"well, that's my problem Thomas, that's actually not your job, "Lisa smiled, "that's my job, and as such, I would like a walkover of the entire Lucky Alberta operation"

"Oh, well, that's not possible Lisa, Im sure you know this is a working ranch and as such we can't just have people walking around …."

"but I'm not just people Thomas, I am essentially Ty until his return. And trust me, he will be returning "Lisa threw Thomas yet another charming smile as she stood up "so. Shall we get this tour underway, Im keen to see how this place actually works"

* * *

Amy sat quietly on her bed, Ty's leather jacket across her pillow. She had taken it from the loft, its presence making her feel better somehow. Her door was closed as she pulled the yellow envelope out of her pocket and once again looked at it. Her guilt for taking it making her think she should run straight back to the loft and put it back where she found it.

But Ty was missing, and who knows want the secrets or answers the letter might hold. It could bring him back to her. Amy bit her lip and slowly and carefully slid her fingernail under the sealed flap. Pulling the glue free. She looked at her door, waited as footsteps went past and then opened it, taking the letter from it covering. Amy took a deep breath and started to read.

{Ty, I suspect by now your mad and hurt and totally confused by everything that is going on around you. I wrote this as a way of helping you through, if your reading it, well it means my gamble didn't go my way and one of my coin tosses didn't quite roll in my favor. This is my fault son. Not yours and I can never make this up to you. I am attempting to fix this as best I can. But I need to know you are safe and out of harm's way. This is why I sent you away to Heartland. It wasn't because I didn't want you, it was to protect you.

You are Lucky's future. You are my only rightful son. And you are a Borden. I raised you to be resilient and strong. To be able to stand alone and independent. I know my methods seemed harsh, but they were required so if and when this day came, you would be ready.

Lucky is yours, and I need you to fight for it. People will challenge you, people will try to take it from you, say it's not rightfully yours. People who think they have a higher claim than you. But you must stay strong. There are parts of this that you still don't really understand, and I know that you will also find out some things about me and the business that you won't like or approve of. Just know that I wasn't proud of any of it. But sometimes even the powerful make bad choices and make mistakes. Mine now have come back to haunt me.

I've made mistakes Ty, lots of them and Im trying to fix them. But I need you to stand strong and not follow in my footsteps or it will destroy you as it did me. You need to take control and sever the South Korea connection. It's the only way to stop the mistakes from the past. Don't trust Talon or Wade, they are not on your side and they will attempt to deceive you at every turn. You must take the company, or they will take it from you.

Stay strong son. Don't bend or break and fight for what is your birthright. You are my son. and I leave this now with you. …. Brad.}

Amy took a breath, and reread the words again, Brad knew something was wrong, he knew it back before he sent Ty to Heartland. He had taken off to Australia in an attempt to fix it.

The warning about Wade also resonated with Amy, he had tried to protect Ty from that vile man, recognizing the threat he posed. And now this other name, Talon? Amy had no clue who that was or how he or she was involved.

She refolded the letter, pushing it back into her pocket and took a spell, trying to think of what the words meant. South Korea was also mentioned. Ty had told her about that too, he said they had warehouse space there and Brad had shown interest in the racing scene over there.

She rubbed her face. She hadn't got any answers at all form reading it, just more questions.

Amy walked out into the lounge her mind miles away, still running Brads words through her head. Her confused and contemplative look making Tim look at her in confusion as he walked through the door.

"you ok?" he asked, his hat now in his hand, watching his daughter closely.

"yes, and no? I've just got a lot on my mind" she said back, she didn't want to tell him about the letter or what she had found out. She didn't quite know what it meant herself yet.

"any news?" He asked,

Amy shook her head, "no, nothing, they are still looking out in the wildlands, Parker is under the impression that Ty may have got away from his captors and run."

"well, that's good I suppose, means he's safe, sort of," Tim interjected,

"safe?" Amy questioned, "he's alone, possibly hurt in the wilderness, with no help, food, water or …. Even clothes, since most of them were found at the house in Red deer. How is that safe dad!"

"we don't know that kid, "he said softly, "he could have got changed, or found a car or someone to help him"

"then why isn't he here! why is he still missing! if someone found him, they would have let the authorities know! he would be in my arms and he would be safe from all this "Amy's was shaking now, she felt useless.

"hey hey, "Tim said as he came to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, "this is not your fault, they will find him, we just need to wait and…."

"NO!... Im over waiting, Im over sitting here and hoping the next call isn't the one that says he's gone! "she stepped away from her father, her eyes wet but filled with determination "we have been treading water since this started, and Im over it, it's about time we took the fight to them"

"to them, who are you talking about Amy!" Tim was more confused than ever now, she seemed a little manic and agitated. His worry for his daughter increasing as he saw her eyes fall on the TV as it showed Ty's picture yet again asking for public assistance. Her face calmed as she watched the story unfold on the screen before her. Once again, the pictures of Ty being carried away by those unknown men and the images of him in bed with the now identified Britt flashed across the screen.

"I have an idea dad, "Amy said softly, the cogs in her pretty little head turning yet again. She looked back to Tim and held his worried gaze "will you help me?"

* * *

"The hunt for MIA party boy Tyler Borden continues. With the investigation now being upgraded"

The news caster looked at camera one and continued her story.

"Ty Borden, Son, and Heir to Brad Borden was last seen at Lucky Quarters Alberta on Sunday the 25th when he was attending a signing in and welcome to the company cocktail party put on by the current board of executors who currently manage and run the Lucky Empire. This party, however, did not go to plan and it is alleged the young Borden heir was drugged and forcibly removed from the premises by yet to be identified assailants who are to date still at large. RCMP officers denied the rumors that the young Borden, known for his bad boy antics had simply run from the spotlight and pressure, turning up his nose at the offer of running his father's business, preferring to party on and live the easy life, which images on the internet tend to support. Ty Borden was to be sworn in as the new CEO of Lucky Holdings last Monday but as yet his whereabouts are still unknown. The police are worried now for his safety as new evidence has come to light to support the claims that he has been taken under duress. We are fortunate tonight to have Amy Fleming join us in an attempt to answer some of the questions that I know we all have over this bizarre situation and possibly assist the police in bringing Ty home. "

The presenter turned and looked at Amy, who smiled and nodded at her in response.

Tim wasn't happy about this but had stood by his daughter's decision to go public. He knew it would either drive the perpetrators deeper into cover or force their hand and bring them to the surface. Better yet. Amy was hoping it would make them make a mistake and show their hand, giving that key piece of information that they needed to bring Ty's whereabouts to light.

He watched her from the sidelines of the studio in Calgary. Hoping this didn't backfire on them.

"Amy, thank you so much for coming, Ty, he's missing, what do you think happened to your boyfriend. is his disappearance a kidnapping or just a rouse set up by Ty to dodge his families legacy"?

Amy took a breath and looked at her interviewer. "What I know is that Ty and I were at the party at Lucky Quarters last Saturday, and after a discussion he had with a business associate, Ian Creswell, Ty was drugged and taken from the ranch and hasn't been seen since. "

"that is horrible Amy, you must be so worried,"

"Yes Clara, that's why Im talking to you now, I need the public's help to bring him home. The police raided a farm house in Red deer last night and found Tys personal belongings and some articles of clothing, "Amy stopped, she had already gained permission from the RCMP to go public, but they had stipulated what she could and couldn't say. One thing being, the source of that location and who they attained it from

"there was also signs of a struggle, "

"so, you think he may have got away from his captors,"

"possibly, but so far we don't know. "Amy lowered her eyes, taking a breath, this was harder than she thought it would be. "I'm hoping the people around Red deer may see something or remember something suspicious and help us, please if you did see anything, call the number on the screen or visit your local police"

Clara smiled and looked at the camera "I have to ask Amy, we've all seen the photos, the images of Ty in a rather compromising position with a young lady, how do you explain them?"

Amy swallowed and cleared her throat, she looked Clara directly in the eyes. "Those images are fake, I know Ty better than anyone and the police have already discredited them as staged. This is all part of the kidnapper's elaborate plan to discredit him and hide the fact that he has been taken by force."

"staged, "Clara said, "Amy, I don't mean to be mean here, but this is not the first time these kinds of images have surfaced in regard to Ty Borden and his love of the ladies., It wasn't that long ago that another young lady posted the same kind of pictures, are you trying to tell me those were fakes too"

"No, they were real but taken also out of context. "Amy cut back, she watched Clara not wanting to get mad at her for bringing up the past but finding it hard to keep it inside. "but we are not here to discuss Tys past indiscretions, he's not perfect, none of us are, we've all made mistakes, "

"he's flaunted responsibility for years, Amy, with numerous misdemeanors and charges pressed against him, he's been in the tabloids, he's partied and played it hard, even his mother has called him out. "Clara watched her, "but you, you still stand by him, why?"

"I stand by Ty because since I have known him he has been the most caring and loving man I have ever met, he has turned his life around and was happy to stand up and take his place at the head of Lucky Holdings. He wanted to honor his father and make him proud. Ty was drugged and abducted, and he still is out there somewhere whether he is still being held or he is on the run trying to get back home. Regardless of what he has or hasn't done now or in the past, he needs our help. The police need our help. I need your help. "Amy's voice cracked. She looked directly at the camera. "to those who took him, I advise you to let him go, because nothing, no amount of money or status or wealth is going to make me stop looking for him. I won't give up, and neither will my family, we will not stop until he is back home"

"so, the police are considering this as suspicious? "

"yes, the stories in the media are wrong, that's why I came here today, that's why I wanted to do this interview, I wanted to set this right and tell the real story behind his disappearance. And make sure those responsible are brought to justice once and for all"

* * *

Ian Creswell watched the screen, Amy's blue eyes penetrating his soul, he rubbed his chin, his eyes looking even and cool. This was unexpected. He had not seen this coming and secretly, he had to give her some kudos for the gumption she showed.

He touched his phone on his desk. "get me a meeting with this Miss Fleming, I think it's time we had a more in-depth chat"

* * *

"B, "Dell called, bringing her husband into the lounge where she sat before the TV, her boys also watching the screen,

Brent watched the story unfold, listening to Amy's words and looking at his wife.

"wow mom, he's been nabbed according to her" Brent Jr said, sitting back listening as well, "I thought he just ran off, all the kids at school are talking about it, he's like famous you know"

"shush, "Dell said, glaring at her son, Her eyes on the screen. "you lot upstairs now, do your homework"

The two older boys grumbled and got to their feet, Brent Jr picking up a sleeping Will and carrying him up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot Dell threw an angry glace at her husband.

"did you hear that! the police are getting in on this now, "she rubbed her face, "you saw the photo right! that was you B! carrying that young man away! lucky for you your head was down, and they can't see your face!"

"Dell, calm down ok, we can fix this, we just need to keep him out of sight until…"

"NO! B! this is ridiculous, that girl, Amy, He was asking for her today, we need to call the police B, we have to. This is wrong on so many levels"

She stood up and hugged her husband, seeing how conflicted he was.

"I can't leave you and the boys, Dell, I can't, "Brent rubbed his face, "If take him in, they will arrest me, I can't do that to you"

"for the love of God B!" Dell was getting mad now, "if you don't fix this, they will come for both of us! and your sons will have no one! "

"Dell!" Brent cupped his wife's face, "just let me think ok, a few more days and I'll know what to do,"

She watched him, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her nerves, "I'll give you two, he should be stronger by then, but god help me, if you don't end it then, Im calling the cops myself"

* * *

"hello, this is Amy?"

"Miss Fleming, this is Tara Smith, I work for Mr. Creswell, "

Amy froze, she had been home for an hour or so now, Tim was with her and had called Jack to fill him in on what they had done. Jack, although a little concerned by the brazen move had to agree Amy may have a point. Pushing the boundaries may cause the masterminds behind all of this to make a move and thus reveal themselves. It was risky, but he could see why she had done it and was proud of his granddaughter for her bravery.

He also explained to Tim what he and Lisa were up too, Tim also surprised by the forward thinking. Not thinking Jack would take such a bold and aggressive step. They all agreed to regroup that evening back at Heartland and consolidate their findings. Then take what they discovered to Parker and hope it helped push the investigation forward.

"Amy are you still there?" the young voice asked into the phone,

"Um yes, yes, Im here, "Amy was a little stunned, was this the result of her interview, did this Ian Creswell actually hold a stake in this as well, He had come up completely clean when the police had looked into him. But here he was, not more than a few hours after the interview had aired. Reaching out to her. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Mr. Creswell has asked if he could possibly have a meeting with you, at his Calgary office, say tomorrow around 10?"

Amy looked at her father who was now watching her intently.

"Um, well I'm kind of busy, but he is welcome to come out to the ranch and see me here, "Amy wasn't stupid enough to meet him on his turf. If he wanted to see her, he could come to her.

"Oh, Um, I'll have to clear that with Mr. Creswell, but let's say tomorrow afternoon? I will and confirm a time"

"that would be fine, "Amy said sweetly, "we would be more than happy to have him at Heartland."

The line went quiet and Amy pushed her phone back into her pocket. Seeing Tim's confused look.

"That was Mr. Creswell's receptionist, he wants to see me tomorrow"

"you're not going anywhere near him Amy, I mean it" Tim warned,

"That's why I invited him here, You and Grandpa will be with me, "Amy smiled at her father. Seeing him considering her idea. "you don't leave our side, understand, I don't trust that guy."

Amy nodded, a smile playing on her lips, this was the first real time she felt like she was actually doing something to help. Creswell was the wildcard, the unknown. If she could figure out where he fits into all of this, then they would be one step closer to ending this mess and hopefully finding Ty and bringing him safely home.

* * *

"so, as you can see Lisa, this is the breeding facility, we have the best veterinarian support and equipment, everything is state of the art. We have 4 vets on call, 2 equine specialists in reproduction and 2 locals. "Thomas pointed to the facilities as they wandered through the breeding shed. There were stalls and a larger more elaborate pens, where the IVF and foaling took place.

"this is all very impressive, "Jack said, seeing the hands and vet staff watching the trio as they walked on through. It was a large stable area, housing around 10 stalls in all, they were immaculate and well maintained, with grooms constantly changing bedding and sweeping walkways.

"we keep the broodmares separate from the ranch stock, they are given the best of care, have the highest quality feed and all pregnancies are monitored and followed from fertilization through gestation and on till birth. "Thomas guided them through two large doors at the rear of the structure, "once the foals are born, we move them out here with their mother after around a week in the birthing stalls. They then join the other mares with their foals and we keep them in these fields until they are weaned. "

"how long?" Jack asked,

"Oh Jack, we are not in a rush here at Lucky, all foals are left to wean naturally, we prefer quality to quantity, and we all know weaning too early or by force can cause behavioral problems. "

"that is true "Lisa agreed, "they all look so healthy and strong, "her eyes followed the foals as they frolicked around with their mothers in the large penned area behind the main breeding structure.

"so, you said the feed is the highest quality, where do you source it, "Jack asked, his eyes on the shed in the distance that stood alone from the rest of the facility.

"We source locally, and buy in bulk, "Thomas said, "Maggie's has one of our feed contracts, but we do also use other suppliers, especially for the specialty performance supplements and alike,"

Jack nodded, his theory that the shed may have been a feed shed now not holding water.

"so, if you buy in bulk, you store it? Onsite?"

"yes Jack, we have feed and supply sheds at the north of the property, the hands make sure the feed sheds in the stables are restocked daily with fresh supplies. "

"And the studs, where are they? I didn't see any of the stallions when we came in. "Lisa smiled her arm around Jacks as she looked across the expanse before them,

"we keep them separate Lisa, as you know they are too flighty to be around the ranch horse and the mares, all breeding couplings are regulated, there are no mistakes here, we currently have three studs on site, all are stabled and turned out over near the rear of the property. "

"wonderful, "Jack smiled, "Im partial to stallions, could we take a wander that way,"

Thomas rolled his lip, seeing Jack and Lisa's smile and then nodded "yes, of course, follow me, I'll take you down to where they are"

* * *

"where the fuck have you been!" Wade snarled,

"you said not to come back until I found something, so," Brent said shakily, He had tracked Wade down at the guest quarters at Lucky, parking his truck around the back of the unfinished building, as to not attract attention,

"so, you found something?" Wade looked hopeful. His eyes hard and filled with contempt.

"well, I found evidence of him, but that's about it, "there were tracks down but the creek, he's no mountain man, so he was easy to track for the most of it."

"and?" Wade was growing impatient. He needed results, not a blow by blow,

"well, I followed the creek higher than the other guys, and well it looks like he went along the Red deer river for a while. I found this at a crossing, but then, well nothing, "he held up a water bottle, "it's the same as the ones we had in the house, so…..."

Wade rubbed his face, "Red Deer River, "he said, "are you sure?"

"yes boss, that kids not from around here, he crossed a lot of ground, but he was at a disadvantage, following the waterway would have been the most logical thing to do in his mind, but I doubt he went to Sylvan Lake, someone would have seen him, it's all farm and ranch land that way. "He followed the creek and then the river. And by the looks of it, he may have got lost in the rapids when he tried to cross"

Wade sighed, Ty being lost in the wilds of the Rockies wasn't a terrible idea, but he knew Creswell would want undisputable proof. Saying they think he fell into the river rapids, wasn't good enough.

"go back out there, and find something to take to the boss, anything that supports his demise. "Wade tapped Brent shoulder, giving him a smile, "you did good, now do better! I need proof that he's done"

Brent nodded and headed out to his truck, the look of worry filling his eyes as she drove away. He had thrown them off, for now, buying himself and his impromptu guest a little time, now all he had to do was find some way of proving Ty was lost. Taking the heat off of him and his whereabouts. Then, if Dell could bring him back to health they could decide what to do. He didn't want to get the boy killed, but he didn't want to bring Wade and Creswell down on his family either. So, Brent still was in a quandary as to know what to do. He had some time now at least, so that allowed him time to breathe and consider his options. Maybe he could fix this after all,

* * *

Dell turned the key to the guest room and went on inside, it was afternoon now, and she hadn't heard a peep from her charge, she pushed her trolley inside and locked the door, pushing the key into her jeans.

The room was lighter now, she had left the blinds up and the curtains back in their ties. Letting the suns warmth fill the room with its glow.

She picked up a rather fat soup mug and walked over to the bed. Her blue eyes on a slumbering Ty as he coughed in his sleep.

He still looked hot and uncomfortable, his head tossing from side to side and he wheezed with each breath.

She put the soup mug down again and game over to him, taking a seat next to his hip, the sheets damp with sweat.

"Hey, "she said softly as he moved his mouth and coughed again, his eyes screwed up with pain as his hand touched his chest. Dell pressed the back of her hand to his forehead again. He was hot and clammy, and he still trembled. His fever wasn't breaking, as she had hoped it would by now.

Tys eyes slowly opened as he focused on her, his hand lifting slowly and taking hers, he was weak, and his grip could barely hold her hand to him.

"Am…y…." he whispered, his eyes closing again as he held onto Dell's hand pulling it close to his chest.

"Shhh," Dell said, her face filled with concern, as she lifted her hand free, seeing he thought she was his girl. He was delirious, and his head moved again, his eyes now half open and he coughed and buckled at the pain it caused. Dell stood up and went back to her trolley, He needed help, more than she could give on her own. Ty hadn't eaten for days; his strength was waning, and the fever was taking its toll on his system. Pneumonia had a death grip on his chest and it caused his lungs to barely open due to the amount of mucus and inflammation they carried.

Dell rubbed her porcelain features, her soft wispy blonde hair a mess. She took a breath and got up, leaving the trolley where it stood and headed out the door, locking it in her stead and then ran quickly downstairs.

Brent had just pulled up at the house when he saw her come hurriedly out of the front door her coat over her arm.

"where are you going!" he said in a slight fluster, "I said to stay here, and wait for me!"

Dell came over to him and grabbed his arm, making sure he heard every word. "he's getting worse B, I can't treat him without drugs, you need to get me some supplies from the drugstore or Im taking him to the hospital"

"we can't do that Dell!" Brent growled, "I told you! I just bought us some time, they think he's lost in the river. "

"B!" Dell wiped her face, sometimes she wondered why she loved this oaf of a man "he's not lost in a river! he's in our guest room, and if I don't get some medicine soon, he will be dead in our guest room and then what are you going to do hey!"

Brent rubbed his face, "he's that bad, I thought he was just cold, ya know, from the night air."

"no Brent, He's much more than cold, He's sick, and I can't help him unless you help me, NOW!"

"ok ok, what do you need!"

"antivirals, his lungs are inflamed B, if we don't get this under control, it will turn bacterial and I won't be able to do anything for him. Get me some Relenza or Tamiflu, and anti-inflammatories"

Brent nodded and headed back to his truck, "I'll be back soon, stay put ok, "

"Brent, "Dell said, looking worried, "I've dropped Will and Thorne at my sister's, Brent Jr is staying with a friend, I can't have them involved in this, it's too dangerous",

Bent nodded, and gave his wife a reassuring look, he climbed into his truck and tore away down the drive as Dell rubbed her face in anguish and headed back inside the house.

* * *

Dell returned to the guest room to find Ty awake and half sitting up as he shook and coughed over the side of the bed. Each breath he tried to suck in between each throaty cough made him wheeze and wince with pain.

"Hey, hey, "Dell said, quickly taking a seat next to him and rubbing his back as he shook with the exertion. "that's good, cough it up, I know it hurts, but it will help clear those lungs of yours."

Ty laid back, his mouth open as he breathed in short small bursts, his face wet with sweat. His eyes on her. Not caring who she was now, just desperate for relief.

Dell pressed a glass of water to his lips, making him drink, Ty turned up his nose, as it made him gag and splutter. He fell back onto the pillows as shut his eyes, his hand running over his face as he tried in vain to calm himself.

"your fever hasn't let up, "Dell said softly, taking his hand and feeling for his pulse, "I think we need to get you cooled down,"

Ty shook his head, pulling his hand away, not wanting her help, he was in defense mode, trying to protect himself now. He pulled the blankets up around him and coughed under his breath, his chest heaving as he tried to roll away,

"Look," Dell said softly, placing her hand on his sweaty shoulder blade, "I get it ok, you don't trust me, I don't blame you at all, "

"le…a..ve me a…lone" Ty whispered as he curled himself up slightly, fighting the shivers that held him.

"Ty, "Dell said quietly, using his name for the first time since he arrived, she touched him again, pulling him back over onto his back gently, seeing his green eyes look up into hers. "Brent's gone to get you some medicine ok, let me help you, and I promise you, I'll get that girl of yours a message, "

Ty held his breath for a second, his eyes on her, his face racked with pain and he shook from the fevers hold. "Amy "he whispered,

"Yes love, Amy, I'll find her for you ok, but you need to let me cool you down, "Dell gave him a gentle smile, seeing the recognition in his dull eyes. His hands still holding a death grip on his blankets.

"You can trust me, Ty, I promise you, on my son's lives," She held her hand to her heart, nodding her head as she saw him take a soft breath and nod in response.

"You…. get…me Amy" he whispered, nodding again. needing to hear her say it.

Dell smiled and touched his cheek, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes, "yes, I'll get word to her, I will,"

TY shut his eyes and his lip curled slightly as he opened them again, "ok, "he nodded, and his hands let the blankets go. Falling by his sides as he tried to relax.

Dell sighed with relief and went quickly over to her trolley, grabbing the basin and two large towels and washcloths, she placed them on the bedside and the unfolded a towel and gently and with a lot more strength than a lady of her size and structure represented she pulled the sick young man up and rested him bodily on her shoulder as she pushed one of the large towels down behind him and then re-laid him back on top of it. Dell was trained to help bedridden senior citizens, thus giving her the skills and abilities to maneuver Ty so he was finally laying on two large towels and covered in just the sheet as he trembled as the cool air in the room hit his sweat covered body. His breathing was shallow as he shut his eyes and attempted to relaxed. The cool lukewarm water soothing him as Dell started at his face and slowly inch by inch wiped the clamminess away with the washcloth.

Dell wrung out the washout from time to time, refreshing it as she reapplied it to Ty's body, tracing his neck, then his shoulders and arms, taking his hands in hers as he wiped them clean, paying attention to his abrasions and cuts from his race through the wilderness. All superficial and healing. Leaving him with small pin scratches and bruises.

Her hand traveled across his chest and then his abdomen. Rolling him onto his side and doing his back and checking his now clean and healing wound. Her eyes looked up at his face when his upper body was done. Ty now watching her as she helped him return to his back.

Tys eyes were open now, only halfway, and the cool water had steadied the shaking that ravaged him. He moved his hand and rested tentatively on his chest as he took a slow breath. His mouth moving as he cleared his throat again.

Dell rinsed out the washcloth once again and then placed it in his hand that lay on his chest. Seeing his eyes look at her and then down to his hand.

"you want to handle the rest or? "she said softly, know he was already on guard and not wanting to overstep "I can help you if you want but it's your call"

Ty swallowed, his fingers taking a tighter hold of the washcloth.

"I told you, you can trust me, "Dell said softly, "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with"

Ty nodded and took a shaky breath, moving his hand as Dell, assisted him by lifting the sheet as he slowly pulled himself up into a half sitting position. It took him all his energy and stamina to manage it, but after a few minutes he fell slowly back down onto the pillows and let her take the washcloth from his hand. His eyes closing as he tried to regain his strength and composure, the movement making his lungs burn as they rubbed against themselves.

Dell picked up the basin and removed the towels from behind Ty, and threw them in the basket under the trolley, she pressed her hand to his head, and smiled,

"that's a little better, "she said, noting the slight temperature drop,

"Ok Ty, your bed is damp and well, smells rather horrid, so you think you can make it to that chair over there for a bit, so I can change the linen?"

TY coughed and nodded, feeling a little better after his impromptu sponge bath and subsequent drop in body temp. He pulled himself up and used his arms to steady himself and he let his feet swing over the side of the bed. He coughed again at the movement, wincing and holding his chest as Dell wrapped him in a large heavy robe that she had pulled off of a hook on the back of the door. Slowly, with her arms as his support he stood up and they staggered over to the large leather chair near the window. TY relying on her strength to get him there, he was exhausted, and he wouldn't have made it more than a few steps without her next to him.

Dell helped him sit down in the soft chair, seeing his eyes shut as he let his head fall back on its high back. She tapped his shoulder in reassurance and began to strip the bed. Ty pulling the robe around him tightly as he tried to get comfortable.

"so, tell me about this Amy, "Dell said softly, Hearing Ty clear his throat and reposition himself in the chair.

"shhhes, myy…..girlfriend" he croaked between coughs.

"she's special to you yes, "

"Ahuh, very…... much."

Dell smiled as she threw the clean sheet across the mattress, "so tell me, what she look like?" Dell was trying to make him focus on anything but the pain he was in. "she pretty?"

TY nodded, "ver..y"

"so, you love her then?" she looked back at Ty as a soft smile curled his lip, her hands tucking the sheet corners in under the mattress.

"yes… love her" he coughed again and swallowed as he caught his breath,

"how long? She a long-time love, or a new one?" Dell was watching him now, remembering the pictures of Amy on the TV.

"forever," He whispered His eyes on her now too, watching her suspiciously, his wariness returning. He was protective of Amy and her questions were worrying him.

"it's ok, "Dell said quickly as she noticed the look. Sensing his caginess, she threw the comforter over the bed again and wiped her hands over it. The Bed now fresh and clean. She smiled, happy with her handiwork and came over to her charge and knelt down next to him. Seeing those deep green eyes watching her every move.

"I know you're scared, "Dell said, seeing him shake his head defiantly at her. "but you don't need to be, B and I will make sure nothing else happens to you ok, all you need to do is focus on getting well,"

"you….you prrrom….ised me, "Ty spluttered, his arms tightly wrapped around himself, "A…my …"

Dell swallowed and nodded, helping him to his feet and walking him back to the bed and getting him back under the covers. Taking the robe and hanging it back up on the door. She tucked TY in and straightened the comforter, so it rested around his waist. His hand suddenly grabbing hers and glamping on her smaller more delicate hand in a tight grasp. His eyes were intense now, the green deep and filled with purpose.

"I need…..to…see….A..my" he whispered, "you promised me! "he took a deep breath and in a rare moments lucidity, he held her in front of him. His arm shaking but his grip holding firm .His strength in his grasp. "you…sa..id I…I could…..trust … you!"

Dell looked at her hand, her fingers poking out from Ty's vice-like grip, her knuckles white.

"you can trust me, "she said calmly, "but you need to let me go…now!" her voice was low and held the hint of authority. Her blue eyes now locked to his,

"Amy" TY pushed, not releasing his hold.

"Let ME GO!" Dell warned, her eyes penetrating his as he held the stalemate. His attention only faltering when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Hang on B, I'll be right there"

Dell looked back at Ty, giving her hand a gentle tug, waiting for him to concede.

"Dell, you ok, open the door" Brent called, his voice sounding worried,

"I'm Fine B, just finishing up, "her eyes went back to Ty again, "aren't we Ty"

TY took a shallow breath and released his hold, Dell standing up and shaking out her hand. She gave him a gentle smile and touched his shoulder. His eyes watching her as he started to tremble. The coolness of the sponge bath wearing off as his skin started to radiate heat once again.

Dell pulled the key from her jeans and opened to door. Brent came bustling in, his eyes on Ty and then on his precious Dell, he looked flustered and on guard. His hands holding a brown paper bag.

"You ok, "he asked, pulling her into his arms, his eyes then moving over to Ty who slowly looked away, his gaze on the window. His face still and emotionless.

"Im fine, I just cooled him down, you get that medicine I asked for?" Dell asked, Ty noticing she didn't mention what had happened between them to her husband.

"yes, yes, I said one of the kids was ill, "Brent explained, seeing Dell nod with approval,

She rummaged around in the bag and pulled out the bottle of pills, tipping them into her hand and grabbing a glass of water.

"I'll finish up here, you go out the kettle on ok, I'll be down in a minute" Brent watched her, not convinced all was well, his wife was his world, she was the most important thing in his life.

"I can wait for you" he offered but saw her look of disapproval, so backed towards the door and closed it in his wake.

Dell walked over to Ty and offered him the pills and the water. He slowly turned to look at her, his face showing the heat as it slowly returned.

"he... was...one of ... the ... he was ...at the... house" Ty said, his mind recalling Dell's husband as one of his captors.

"he also saved your life, "she cut back, raising an eyebrow at him "take these, they will help, I've got soup too if you're up to eating something "

"wwwhat are they" he whispered, looking at the pills in her hands,

He was wary, he was over being taken advantage of again.

"antivirals, and anti-inflammatories, "she replied, "they will help with the pain in your chest, and the fever "

Dell pressed them to Ty's bottom lip and gave him a reassuring smile, "you're not going to get better without them"

Ty opened his mouth and let her push them past his lips, then accepted the water as she helped him swallow it.

"you rest, and I'll be in later ok, "she said softly, "we can talk about how we are going to get that message through then ok"

Ty nodded, he had to admit, his little standoff wither had wiped him out. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and he shut his eyes. Hearing his nursemaid pack up her trolley and leave the room. The silence once again his only companion.

* * *

to be continued


	47. The Prodigal Son Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Jack sat in his old chair, next to the fire, He smiled at Lisa who was sitting on the lounge suite. Amy and Lou had only just got home from Hudson and Tim had pulled in not long after Jack and Lisa to share dinner with the family and have their catch up as they had all planned earlier that day.

"So, what did you find out Jack, Lisa, Is this Thomas character in on this too?" Tim asked.

"well, we got the grand tour, but I still feel they didn't tell or show us everything. "Lisa said back, "Thomas showed us the facilities, and let me tell you, it's rather impressive. But he seemed reluctant to allow us to go anywhere off his tour route. "she stopped, her eyes diverting to her husband. "I just don't know, but he just seemed to be holding back, and he really wasn't happy with me pulling the advisor rank on him either."

"Did you get a look in that shed," Tim asked, his eyes now solely on Jack,

"no, he dodged that saying it was just storage, but how many storage sheds do you know that have an office and their own cooling system. "Jack didn't look sold at all. His time with Thomas had been like playing tag with a trout in a mountain spring. The fly was in the water but nabbing him was next to impossible.

"Maybe we should go take a look when he's not around? "Amy asked, raising her eyes at the idea of a covert operation.

"Amy, don't you even think about it ok, "Jack warned. "I get your needing answers, but I won't have you putting yourself in harm's way"

"Grandpa! I can be discreet, we need to find out what's going on, have you forgotten Ty is still missing!" her tone was a little rattled, making her grandfather look at her through slightly narrowed eyes.

"no, Im very well aware of Ty's predicament, but that doesn't mean we get reckless either. "He cut back, seeing Amy sit back on the lounge, not wanting to argue.

"well I had some success, anyways today, "Amy said, her voice a little more positive, "after my interview, I got a call from Mr. Creswell's receptionist. He wants to meet with me, "

Jack looked at Tim who raised his hands, knowing exactly what he was about to say. That expression said it all,

"you are not going anywhere near him Amy if he had anything to do with what happened to TY, its way too dangerous for you to then just go in there and…."

"I know Grandpa., "Amy cut back. Seeing the concern in Jack and Tim's eyes and loving them all the more for it. "that's Why I told him to come here, home ground advantage and all"

Lou looked at her sister, shaking her head. "when?"

"tomorrow, afternoon supposedly, his office is going to call and confirm tomorrow morning "Amy signed seeing the uncertain looks being filtered her way.

"look, it will be ok, "she explained, "I don't expect to see him alone, Im hoping either you or dad will be with me"

Jack rubbed his old grizzly chin. He wasn't happy about it, but it did seem kind of coincidental that this Creswell guy suddenly needed to see Amy straight after her impromptu tv performance.

"I've got this," Tim said, seeing Jack look at him with even more worry,

"No, I think we both should be here, this is my ranch, after all, "Jack raised his eyebrow at his x son in law. Making his point.

"well, then, maybe while this Creswell is here, Lou and I can maybe try to sweet talk Thomas onto a lunch in town. "Lisa's eyes filled with possibilities.

"Lisa, what are you up too?" Jacks voice was low. His old eyes now watching is beautiful wife knowing that look.

"Nothing Jack, I just think that Thomas needs to see that IM, not a threat, maybe if I can get him onside I can get him to open up a little. "

"and maybe keep him away from Lucky long enough for me to take a look at that shed." Lou cut in quickly. Seeing Amy look at her in surprise.

"well I want to help too, and no one at Lucky really knows me, I'll go over under the guise of advertising for Heartland and Lucky and see what I can find out."

"Lou, I don't think that a good idea either, it's too dangerous!" Jack replied. His granddaughter where his life, but sometimes their lack of concern for their own safety made it very hard to support them and their hair-brained schemes,

"I'll be fine dad, I'll even take Scott with me if you're worried, he can do an immunization check as Heartlands lead vet, Lucky is in partnership with us after all, it gives us the right to make sure they are living up to the standards that they agreed to the contract."

The two older males considered the proposal. Seeing it had merit, even if it was a tad out of the safe zone.

"ok. ok, but you stay with Scott. And at the first sight of trouble, you high tail it out of there, you got me"

Amy grinned at Lou who nodded and looked excitedly over to her sister.

"Ok, well we all have our days set for tomorrow. All we need now is some news from the RCMP and I'll be really happy" Amy stood up and hugged her father and then her grandfather." we are running out of time. We only have until Thursday and then well, "

"I know Amy, but let's just see where this leads hey, I have a feeling thing are going to change in our favor "Lisa smiled at her beautiful granddaughter by marriage. "we will find him, I just know we will"

* * *

Ty heard the door unlatch, he watched as his nursemaid, dressed in a soft pink hoodie and a pair of old jeans came through into his room. She once again pushed her trolley, the rattily wheels making an intermittent squeak as it crossed the hardwood floor.

Ty still felt hot but didn't seem to be shivering as much now, the medication Dell had given him earlier giving him some slight relief. He lay still, his arms across his bare chest as he held the comforter to his body. It's warmth making him feel a little more secure.

"how are you feeling tonight," she asked softly as she came over to the bed, her eyes assessing him, trying to get a read on how he was faring.

"better," He whispered, his throat still hurting when he spoke. His chest pained too, it still was hard to breath, each breath felt like there was a heavy cement block on his chest, restricting his ability to inhale. He was forced to take short shallow breathes. Allowing him the oxygen he needed with the least discomfort possible.

"you have some color back, "Dell smiled, reaching forward and touching his head, seeing his apprehension as she came near him. That trust still wasn't 100A% yet.

"do you think you might want to try to eat something, it will help you get your strength back"

Ty nodded, he didn't feel hungry, but he knew it had been days since he had consumed anything but hot teas and medicinal brews. Maybe some real food would help him feel more like himself and less like a refugee.

Dell went back to her trolley and returned with a large soup mug, it had steam rolling in seductive tendrils from its surface. Ty could smell the aroma it let off and had to admit it was rather tempting.

She placed it on the sideboard and helped him pull himself up slightly, so his back was against the pillows and the headboard of the bed.

Her blue eyes watched him as she passed him the soup mug, Ty's hands wrapping around it as he tipped it ever so slowly to his lips.

It was warm and tasted of vegetables and chicken, obviously, homemade and packed with flavor. Ty only managed one mouthful before his chest seized again and the coughing returned. Dell quickly taking the mug from him as he tried to calm himself back down.

"well, that was a start, you can try again later hey" she soothed as he looked at her as he gulped in another mouthful of air, his hand once again pressed to his chest.

Dell sat on the bed, in her modest home, rubbing Ty's shoulder as he slowly regained control. The coughing slowing and his breathing back to the calm he had before he had tried to eat.

"I suppose we should get you some more pills, "Dell thought out loud, looking back at the trolley and reaching for the small bottle that sat next to the pitcher o water.

"what's your name?" Ty Asked softly, he was still wary of her, but he needed to get her onside, his only way of surviving this was to have an ally and so far, she had proven to him by her actions she meant him no harm. Well, not at the moment anyway.

"You can call me Dell, you've met Brent, he's my husband," she gave TY a friendly smile as she tipped two pills into his hand which he happily pushed into his mouth, also taking the offer of water when she pressed it to his lips.

"th…ats a pre...ty name," Ty said between wheezes as he swallowed the tablets.

Dell raised her eyes brow, giving him a warning grin, seeing what he was up to, "you can put that charm of yours away son, you won't turn my head with a well-placed compliment thrown my way"

Ty looked away, a soft smile playing of his own face now." what…day….is it" he asked,

"Thursday, "Dell replied, as she replaced the glass onto the trolley,

"I need… I ..nee..d to….go ho..me" he pushed, more a statement than a request. "I….I have to …Amy, I need to …see her, and"

TY started to cough again, using his voice irritating his throat and lungs once again," Pl….e..a..s.e"

Dell turned to look at the room door as it opened, and Brent came in quietly behind her, he watched as Dell placed her hand on Tys back as he leaned forward, the coughing making him wince and groan in pain as he sucked in the air between each rattled bark.

"he still sounds bad," Bent said as his wife nodded to him "he's not as hot, but his lungs, there a worry"

"what about the rest of him, his feet, that shoulder?" Brent watched in concern as Ty once again laid back on the pillows his mouth open as he shut his eyes trying to find some inner peace. Dell got up and pulled her husband to the other side of the room, Tys eyes watching them as they whispered to each other, Dell's face showing her annoyance at her husband.

"his feet are on the mend, and so are the rest of his wounds. But we can't keep doing this to him B, it's just not right. We can't keep him here forever, not against his will, "

"I know ok," Brent look lost, his eyes on Tys as he held his gaze from the bed where he lay.

"I…. I'll tell them you had nothing to do…. with it….any of it." TY said quickly, his voice a rough whisper, but filled with sincerity ."I, I,...I don't remember all of it anyway, I'll say you found. Me. that's it, "

"it won't help kid, trust me, they think your dead, lost in the rapids "Brent explained, "if they find out your alive, they'll come after you again, you won't be safe, no matter where you go or what you do," he looked deadly serious now, "Wade, he's got this thing, about getting at you, its scary, I told him I saw your tracks, that I think you drowned, but he wants proof, he won't believe it unless I…"

Ty rubbed his face, "he…thi…nks…I'm….dead"

Brent nodded, "so does the boss if your dead, that means whatever they had planned can go ahead. "

"the….b…oss?" Ty asked, "who …is he?" Ty felt horrendous, but he need answers, and it seemed Brent may be willing to share.

"Well, Mr. Creswell, he's in charge as far as I know, didn't you know that?"

Tys face turned a slight ashen color, that was the first time he had heard anyone else name apart from Wades and accusations thrown at Thomas, but Creswell, this was new. He thought he was just a mere business associate of his fathers. He'd only met him once, at the party. Now here was Brent telling him that he was the ringleader? That All of this was because of him? It made no sense to Ty, why? What would he possibly have against him or his family to make him do something like this?

"wh…at…does….Creswell….want ….with ..me?"

"I dunno all of it kid, they hired me a few days back to pick you up from that ranch, it was a simple snatch and grab, no one, not even you were supposed to get hurt. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known what Wade was planning, he's evil, he's pure evil"

Ty didn't want to think about Wade, he made him feel cold inside. But maybe this being dead thing could be used to his advantage.

"I have …to sign …...the pa…pers for…the company" he wheezed, "I should, have been …. there Monday"

"I don't know anything about that, all I know is Wade and Creswell had something in the works, but they needed you out of the picture for it to happen. They were adamant it had to be done by this coming Thursday. "he watched Ty as he shook slightly as a heated shiver crept its way down his spine.

TY rubbed his tired eyes and thought it all over in his head. If Wade and this Creswell man wanted the company, they would simply have to outlast the handover window, Ty was told that he only had a week from his birthday to do the handover or the company would go into shut down and be sold off with profits going to his son and the major stakeholders and investors. Unless there was another heir to come forward, which was unlikely or a challenge to the ownership or shut down. Obviously, they had extended that period out by another week, Ty summarizing this being due to him still being considered missing?

"You're all over the news son, pictures of you, and your last known whereabouts, everyone Is looking for ya, "Dell grabbed a newspaper from the bottom of the trolley and handed it to Ty, seeing his eyes walk over the images and stories about his disappearance

"th…is d…oesnt… sssay I'm dead"Ty questioned.

"no the public doesn't think you dead kid, Just wade, and his goons, Creswell too. "Brent explained. "they will keep it quite I bed, biding their time until they get what they want. I heard Wade talking to someone on the phone, they don't want you around, but they also don't want that to be public knowledge, not yet anyway"

Ty listened to Brent, his mind trying desperately to piece it all together, the problem was, that there were still huge parts of the last few days that were missing for him. he vaguely remembered the party, talking to Creswell on the terrace and then it all just fragmented and fell away, there were shadows, pieces, images that didn't make sense. But none of it gave him the answers he was looking for.

"I thought it would buy you some time to, well get you stronger, and also give me a chance to figure out what I am going to do," Brent looked at his captive, feeling guilty "I couldn't let Wade hurt you again, not like that, it wasn't right, I just … "

Ty was even more confused now, "hu,,,rt me?" he asked, "I….I do..nt remem..ber bei..ng hurt by…"

"that's because they rophied you kid, "Brent explained, "your drink, they drugged you well and good, "he saw Ty's eyes filled with concern over hearing this. "Wade gave you another dose too, to keep you down when we were at the house in Reddeer, that when …they… I'm sorry "

Brent went to walk away, But Dell grabbed his arm, stopping her husband and seeing Tys eyes holding to his, wanting answers.

"look, they set you up ok, I don't know why, but it was to make something happen for them, to discredit you" Brent reached for the paper and flicked through the pages, "see, they hired this girl and well,…you can see for yourself, "

Dell noticed Ty's hands start to shake as he looked at the images of him in bed with some girl he didn't recognize. Her hands on him, her lips on his, He shut his eyes and sucked in a breath, pushing the paper away, Devastation written all over his face.

"Im sorry kid, I walked away ok, I couldn't be part of that, that's why when I found you out there in the wilds, I just couldn't take you back to that, I just couldn't"

"I don't remember any …of it" TY whispered, Dell, seeing the moisture in his eyes as the gravity of what he had seen started to hit home.

"maybe that's a good thing, hey, some things are just too ugly to let into your thoughts. "Brent wasn't only talking about the images of Britt and Ty now; his mind was recalling the repulsive scene he had witnessed involving Wade and his way too familiar treatment of Ty when he was paralyzed in that tiny little room.

"Im sorry kid," Brent said softly again, seeing Ty look away and wipe his face with his hand." And I will help ya, I'll take ya home if that's what ya want, but if they find out you're alive and well, they will hunt ya down and finish this, and whatever it is that they are after, they will take it from you anyways."He stopped and came over to Ty his face now serious and filled with worry, "you go home, you're not only putting yourself at risk but ya family too, "

TY took a slow and long breath, "they…wan…t my…...dads…company. his money."

Brent nodded, he had figured as much, hearing the stories of Brad Borden's sudden demise and his sons rise to fame and power due to it.

"I've got an idea kid, but your gonna have to help me pull it off, "Brent said suddenly. He looked at his wife, "you still got his pants,"

Dell nodded, "yes, they in the laundry, I haven't got to cleaning them yet though,"

"don't, I will need them, well a piece of them anyways. "

"what are you planning on doing B, "Dell warned, not liking this, "don't you dare put yourself or this boy in any more danger,"

"get me the pants ok, "Brent ordered, seeing Dell run out of the room leaving Ty and Brent alone.

"if they think you're dead, they won't be expecting you to turn up, right? giving you back the element of surprise" Brent quipped his lip slightly, his eyes on Tys as he tried to get him to see where he was coming from.

Ty was seeing the path Brent's plan was taking, but his wariness of this broad-shouldered man made him reluctant to take it past more than just another ploy to deceive him.

Dell came back into the room, Tys dirty ripped suit pants in her hands, she passed them to Brent who pulled out a small switchblade and cut off a large piece of the material, tearing at it with the knife, leaving it ragged and rough. He stowed the blade and then looked at Ty, knowing the next thing he was going task wasn't going to impress his wife one little bit.

"I …. urgh, I need some of your blood kid, just to make this authentic, He flicked the blade open again as Dell's bottom lip dropped and she quickly stood in front of the bedridden TY.

"there's no way in hell B Im letting you hack into this kid" she burst back at him.

"Dell, for the love of…. I just need a little, Im not going to gut him or anything!" Brent protested back, looking annoyed and hurt at his wife who had thought the worst of him. "ok, ok, "Brent conceded, stepping back and moving away., but his boot falls stopped when he heard Ty's soft voice from behind his wives back,

"Brent, ….g…..ive,,,me…th …e kni…..fe"

Dell shook her head, shocked by the request, but Ty raised his hand silencing her, "Its o..k…. I wa….nt..to do this..."

"TY, this is not …you're sick, you don't need to make yourself worse, "she pleaded, "your already weak as it is, this isn't a …."

Brent flicked open the blade and passed it over to Ty's outstretched hand, seeing Ty nod as he closed his hand around the blade. He shut his eyes and then squeezed his fingers as his other hand slowly pulled the blade through his grasp, Tys face shuddering, his lips pursed tightly as crimson tendrils started to drip from his fist. Brent placed the torn fragment of clothing under Ty's hand and let the blood that oozed from his digits splatter onto the garment, Brent then rubbing it on itself to make it look authentic.

Dell swore under her breath, glaring at both of them as she grabbed Tys now injured hand and wrapped it in a washcloth. Her eye murderous as her husband gave Ty and gentle nod and took the knife back then headed out the bedroom door.

"you are as bad as he is!" she hissed, her fingers applying pressure to the cut that ran across Ty's palm. His face watching her as he curled his lip as he watched her grab the little bottle of disinfectant and tip it on the cloth. "serves ya right, "she scolded as she heard him hiss and look away. Her small hand holding his as he tried to retrieve it away from her. The raw skin biting him as the liquid did its work.

"th…a..nk you" Ty smiled softly at Dell, showing his appreciation,

"don't ok, just don't" Dell was not happy, her fears for her husband, and her sons and now Ty's safety now boiling over.

Ty didn't say anything else, he just laid back and watched Dell bandage his hand. Her blue eyes filled with concern. Once she was done, she sighed deeply, letting his hand go and cleaning up the mess his decision had caused. She put all the supplies back on to the trolley and left to soup for him on the side table. Her face tired and drawn as she rubbed her wet hands down her sides to dry them.

"I suppose you'll want this, then, "she said softly, her hand digging around in her pocket and then producing a cell phone, her small hand offering it to him. "I promised you after all, so….. I'll give you 5 minutes, but that's it, and don't be saying where you are, or who I am or anything "her eyes were a steely blue now, making her demands known, "I mean it, ok, 5 minutes, "

Tys eyes were huge now, as his hand shakily took the cell from hers. His heart beating with overwhelmed relief at the idea of finally being able to speak to Amy. He took a few small breaths, his chest heaving as he coughed again, his body trembling as he just looked at the phone. He wanted to call her, with every fiber of his being but the fear of putting her in jeopardy was holding him back. What If by contacting Amy, he alerted his pursuers to his presence, what if it leads them directly to him, or worse yet to Amy herself. He couldn't put her in harm's way. Not because of him. He shut his eyes and cleared his throat, his hand shaking as he offered it back to Dell, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"n…o….. I….ca….n..t risk….. it" he whispered, "I can't….."

Dell stood in stunned surprise. Watching this wounded and sick young man choose to protect the one he loved by keeping her at a distance, rather than appease his own need to hear her voice and feel her love.

"but you,,," Dell pushed, her hand slowly moving the phone back to him, "you asked to speak to her"

Ty shook his head, his hand wiping away the tear that ran down his cheek and across his neck. "I won't pu..t her…. In ...harms wa….y" Ty released his hold on the cell as Dell took it back from him, his head turning away as he pulled his comforter up higher and rolled onto his side. Not wanting to engage anymore. His heart splintering into as many pieces as it ever had. He had never felt so alone.

Brent's wife pushed the phone back into her pocket and touched his shoulder, getting no response apart from a small cough as he swallowed and moved his head further into the pillow.

She left the room, pulling her trolley out with her, locking the door and then taking the dirty linen and medical supplies to the bathroom. Once back downstairs she stood in the kitchen, her face filled with uncertainty and guilt, she quickly walked over to the loungeroom and grabbed her laptop that sat on the desk in the corner of the room. Her fingers typed quickly, and the browser found what she was looking for. She grabbed her phone and hit the screen, chewing her lip as the sound of the ringtone started to dial.

"Hello, Heartland Equestrian Connection, how may I help you?"

* * *

"Amy! "Lou called, "Amy!"

"OK! Im here!" Amy came into the kitchen, not understanding her sisters need to yell for her through the entire house. Jack was in the lounge with Tim, Lou had been making coffee for them all, and well, Amy had decided to go and try to at least look like she was being productive. Her mind on the next day's subterfuge and how her meeting with the elusive Mr. Creswell was going to go.

"there's someone on the phone for you, "Lou said with annoyance as she held the coffee pot in one hand and the phone in the other.

Amy took the receiver, and pressed it to her ear, assuming it must be a prospective client, as they always called the house number. It was a tad late though, so her interest was piqued.

"Hello, this is Amy, Amy Fleming, "she said,

"I saw you on the TV, "the female voice said, "you're the one who's looking for Tyler, Ty Borden right"

Amy's face turned pale as Lou watched her in surprise, not understanding the look,

"yes, that's me, who Is this," Am almost whispered, her voice frail and unsure, Jack and Tim had seen her expression from where they sat and had now also joined the girls in the kitchen.

"never mind who I am, just know he's safe, "the voice said,

"who is this? "Amy pleaded, her hands trembling, "how do you know he's safe how do you…."

Jack motioned for the phone, but Amy wouldn't give it up,

"I can't say much more ok, but I need you to understand that for his safety and yours, he needs to remain missing, you got me, he needs to be lost, they can't know he's ok "

"I don't understand, "Amy said back, "where is he, is he ok? who can't know? you said he was safe, please, tell me where he is, please!"

Dell looked around her house, not sure know if she had done the right thing in contacting Amy. But images of Tys lost face and the sadness he felt inside just couldn't leave her mind.

"be careful love, this is much bigger than you know, "Dell said quietly, "Im looking after him ok, he's safe with me"

Tears started to fill Amy's eyes as she couldn't hold back the pan anymore, this was the first lead they had had on Ty since he was taken. He was alive, and out there somewhere and someone was looking after him.

"Looking after him? "Amy asked, pulling her tears into control, "why? Is he hurt? Does he need help?"

Dell chewed her lip, maybe she should just tell this girl the truth and let the cards fall where they lay.

"he's been sick, but… look, I know this is hard love, but you mustn't tell anyone about this ok, for all you know, he's lost to the river, that's it,. just have faith ok, it won't be long now, this is nearly over" Dell heard Amy sob as she hung up the phone, Her heart breaking for the girl.

* * *

"what are you doing back here!" Wade snarled, he was sitting on an old lounge in the back room of the guest quarters at Lucky, his cigar in his lips as he watched the camper light flicker its gas flame.

"I … um, I found this, "Brent said, handing the cloth over to Wade who took it and looked at it in the dull light

"what in hells name is this!" he growled, flicking the torn piece of fabric around in his hand. It was frayed and held a pleated seam down one edge, the soft woolen fabric warped by water and stains.

"it's the kids, Im sure of it," Brent pushed,

Wades face stilled as he stood up and held the fabric up closer to the light, seeing the stains and marks across its surface. "you could be right?" he sneered, "where did you find this?"

"Up near the Reddeer crossing just over from Range Road 12" Brent explained, "I found it on some rocks, near the rapids there, the rivers rather swollen, and running fast."

"that blood? "he questioned, seeing the splatter marks on the cloth, his eye brow raised in question,

"I think so, yeah, not sure if it's his, or, but that's rough territory up there, past the ranches, cougars, bears, "

Wade rubbed the cloth on his hand, his mind lost in thought, "you think he may have run into something then? "he asked

"Its possible Wade, as I said, its rough terrain up there, especially for a city kid, with no supplies or clothes even. "

Wade didn't answer, his mind was processing his next step, "go and stay out of sight for a while ok, I'll call if I need you"

"So, you want me to stop searching? "Brent asked, playing the game perfectly, "I can go back out and keep on looking "

"no, just piss off, I've got things to sort out, "Wades tone was short, but Brent could help but notice the evil smile that played on his lips. The thought of Ty being lost and alone in the wilderness was pleasant enough for him but the idea he ended up as cougar bait made his day.

* * *

"we should call the police! "Jack demanded, he paced the lounge, happy they had news but his anxiety showing when he couldn't do anything to help.

"No grandpa, she said it wasn't safe, that no one could find out he was ok, "Amy's' eyes were still wet, but she was also overjoyed. The woman had said he was ok, he was sick but ok. He wasn't with Wade, he wasn't in immediate danger. That had to be a reason to be filled with some kind of joy.

"I, with Jack Lisa, she could be a nutter! we need to tell Parker!" Tim cut back.

"No! we have to do as she asked, she said it will all be over soon, he's sick grandpa and she said no one must know he's ok, they have to think he's lost to the river!"

"to the river?" Jack looked puzzled,

"she must have found him after he ran from the house in Reddeer, "Amy summarized, "All I know is that he's alive and that we know that someone is out to get him. I won't put him in any more danger, "

"Ok, OK" jack concluded, seeing Lou and Lisa now sanding alongside Amy in solidarity. "what else did this mystery woman say"

"well, she said she's looking after him, and that he's seen sick, "Amy said, "she told me to be careful and that this was bigger than I realized, but also that it would all be over soon"

"you didn't recognize the voice?" Lou asked

"No, she seemed older, like maybe a bit older than you Lou, but she wasn't angry or anything, she sounded genuine, "

"check the number Jack, maybe we can get a call back from the line" Tim cut in as Jack took the phone from Amy and checked the history.

"caller unknown, "he hissed, his hand rubbing his mustache.

"Look, I know this is hard ok, for all of us, but this is good news, we know he's ok, and that there are others out there who are helping him. "Lisa said quickly," I think that for now we stick to the plan and see what else we can find out, that way when this all does come out and the day comes as that lady implicated, maybe we can help by identifying all the culprits behind this mess.

They all stood silently it the kitchen at Heartland, contemplating Lisa's words and trying to make the right judgment call. It was a risk either way. And Amy wasn't open to putting Ty in the line of fire any more than he already was.

"I agree with Lisa, tomorrow I'll have my meeting with Creswell with dad and Grandpa, Lisa will do lunch with Thomas while Lou and Scott check out Lucky and that mystery shed. "Amy stood confidently and saw her family all watching her. "we stick to the plan, and we let this play out, Ty is counting on us to see this through, I won't let him down, "

Slowly one by one the Bartlett's, Flemings and Stallman's nodded, agreeing to move forward and take on this runaway train. Hoping against hope it didn't end up in a derailment.

to be continued


	48. The Prodigal Son Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The next morning Amy awoke in a positive and astoundingly driven mood. She helped Caleb with the morning chores, paying particular attention to Spartan and Harley, her eyes a little sad when she brushed the horse the family had given Ty has a birthday gift. Remembering Ty's smile when he realized the bae was for him and the way he had jumped the course with ease and precision.

She watered and made sure all training rosters were posted as per the clientele currently in residence. She set up the hands, ordered the feed and had her morning done and dusted well before noon.

Jack had seen Lisa off to her lunch date with Thomas, a small boutique coffee house sporting the best imported Brazilian beans being her drawcard. She had found out through talking to staffers at Lucky that Thomas had a passion for imported coffee, in particular, Brazilian blends. His joy over her chosen lunch spot not going unnoticed by Lisa.

Lou and Scott had headed to lucky not long after 12:30, Scott had been filled in on the plan and although not quite sure it was the best idea to go snooping around in someone else business ventures, but he was rather interested in how the in-house vet clinic was set up at Lucky so agreed to be part of this covert mission anyways.

Lou walked up to the front door, being welcomed by the house staff as Scott explained why he was there. Once all was cleared and ok'ed by the head foreman, Scott and Lou headed out to the on onsite vet facility. Scott meeting one of the on-call vets who were in attendance when they arrived.

It didn't take long for Lou to slip away, her eyes on Scott and the young equine doctor as they discussed IVF treatments. The other hands not seeing anything wrong with her taking a brief pause outside, under the guise of needing some fresh air and a break from all the vet talk.

Once out of view, Lou quickly walked around the clinic building and then made a hasty stride down to the shed that no one seemed to want to talk about. There were two ranch hands finishing off their job of loading a large dark van, they didn't see Lou as she scooted around the front of the vehicle and watched the process from the large side door. Her presence not noticed due to the angle at which the van was parked.

Both men had pallet jacks and were pulling large palleted wooden grates over to the back of the van and then loading them inside. Lou noted there was no branding on the crates, no shipping numbers, just plain pine crates sealed and packed upon one another.

Once the two men were done, they closed up the back of the vehicle and put their jacks away in the side recess near the main door. One of them spoke briefly to someone on a cell phone then both men jumped into the van and then drove away. Lou taking a step back around the rear of the building as to not be seen by their departure.

Lou waited, making sure no one else was around the quickly and quietly ran around to the front door and slipped inside. Shutting it quickly behind herself.

Her nose balked at the smell that hung in the air as she looked around the facility. The shed was empty, it was a cement floor and walls and nothing much else, But Lou could see the shadow marks on the floor showing that pallets and a lot of them had been there not moments before. There were fans in the building and large aluminum cooling vents. Making the area seem less like a storage unit and more like a fridge or cooler.

Lou walked around the floor, her eyes taking in the trolley jack marks on the floor. Something had been moved and moved quickly. The area had a thick scent to it, it burnt at Lou's nostril as she screwed up her face, the air was heavy with a medical chemical smell, it seeped into every frame, every wall and door hinge.

Lou walked up to the side door that she thought must lead to the attached office, her hand turned the doorknob and she stepped inside. It was small, contained a desk, a chair and a small computer and printer. There were shelves in the office too, all held random misplaced things. But Lou did notice the invoices on the desk. They were half covered and pushed into a manila file but the words on them were easily seen as they had only roughly been hidden from view.

"B&B freight," Lou breathed to herself, "haulage" she flicked through the receipts seeing a transport manifest, her pale eyes scanning the figures, "what are they hauling?" she asked herself, seeing the itinerary for the last shipment she must have just witnessed being loaded.

{55 lots - Pickup: Lucky Quarters Hudson, Delivery: Roberts Bank Super port. VANC. Consignment no:22354615P – Asia Pacific marine container lines} Lou looked confused,

"55 lots of what?" she mused, "and why are they taking them all the way to Vancouver?" She flicked through the paperwork, one ear on her surroundings on the off chance she was disturbed. "Asia Pacific containers, what is going on here?"

Lou heard a noise outside and quickly pulled out her phone, snapping images of the paper that she had discovered, she would show Jack and Lisa later, maybe they would have an idea as to why a ranch in Hudson would need to send 55 crates of unknown items on a container liner through the Vancouver port

* * *

"welcome Mr. Creswell, I was so happy when your assistant called me back and said you were happy to meet me here" Amy smiled the biggest most inviting smile she could muster as the tall, thin man, with the pale skin, the shinning black slicked-back hair and the darkest, almost black eyes she had ever seen smiled at her and offered her a hand in appreciation. "this is my grandfather, Jack Bartlett, and my father Tim Fleming"

"yes, yes, Jack, we met at the party, it's very good to see you again," Mr. Creswell smiled like a Cheshire cat as he shook Jacks' hand and then Tim's. He seemed unphased by them being there and his confidence did unnerve Amy slightly.

"can I show you around, give you an idea as to what we do here," Jack asked, his smile also inviting, although Tim could see the guardedness in his eyes.

"that would make my day, I hear this place is quite amazing, Thomas had told me you are a true horse whisperer, the miracle girl none the less, I saw that video of you saving that horse, that was quite exceptional."

Amy blushed, and pointed towards the barn, ushering her guest along as Jack and Tim brought up the rear. There were many videos of Amy doing wonders with her equine counterparts online, the one Ian was referring to was when she calmed a spooked horse who had been involved in a motor accident. It was managed to get its self-caught up in a barbed wire fence and as Amy's school bus was one of the vehicles on the scene that was involved, she had managed to calm and sooth the Olympic hopeful, so the owners and vets could get him free. This had led to a lot of notoriety for Amy, the label of Miracle Girl being given to her for her skills shown in relation to this almost tragedy.

Amy went into full tourist interaction mode, doing her usually introduction speech that she gave to all new heartland visitors and guests. She explained how the ranch had come to be, how it was a cattle ranch and grew into the rehabilitation aspect as the family grew. She talked of her mother, nothing too personal, just the usual generic babble that showed their backstory.

Mr. Creswell was taking in every word, nodding and showing interest. His eyes looking at the horses and then showing amazement as he witnessed a training session in one of the schooling rings. Amy displayed a join up, and some basic behavioral modification techniques. Her natural gift making Creswell smile with admiration at her ability to be one with the animal in her charge,

"Im suitably impressed, this is quite the operation you have here" he touched Amy's arm and let his eyes fall back on the large black and white gelding that worked with its trainer before him.

"So, Mr. Creswell, your assistant said you wanted to talk to me, can I ask what about?" Amy surprised him with her forwardness, she was much more than he had pictured her to be. He was intrigued by her.

"that is true Amy, I heard through Thomas that Ty, is still missing, that the police are still searching for him, is this true?"

"Yes, the search is ongoing, "Amy replied, her voice a little deflated, selling her defeat and resignation. Even though her heart knew him now to be safe and out of harm's way.

"that is sad, I do hope he will be found soon,"

"we all do, Ty's family and family stick together, "Jack cut in, his voice a little lower than Amy would have cared for.

"family is very important Jack, I have to agree, "

"so, you have family here, in Hudson or you just visiting "Tim cut in quickly, he wanted to know more about the shifty character and he could see he was playing his cards as a closed hand.

"no, no, my family is overseas. Well, what is left of them anyway, I don't get to see much of them now, our lives have taken different paths. I cannot fault them for looking after me when I was a child, but as you grow, you have to stand on your own two feet and be your own master,"

"I get that," Amy said, not sure where this sudden physiological outburst was coming from but working with it.

"How long are you in Hudson for Mr. Creswell," Amy asked. Her smile still friendly,

"well, that depends, I told your boyfriend I was in acquisitions and mergers, and that is my main focus while I'm here, "he stopped, a sad expression on his face as he continued. "You see, I understand this is a difficult time for all of you, but I came here today too, well, let you know my plans, and hope you don't hold them against me, "

"your plans? "Jacks eyes narrowed now. He wasn't liking this at all.

"Well, as I said, my company buys out stock and holdings in companies that either foreclose or collapse. We then divide up the acquisitions and sell them off individually as small enterprises. "

"and you plan on doing this to Lucky now that Tys missing and can't claim the rights to it" Tim's' face was cold now too, seeing the deviousness of what this man saw as good business sense.

"it's what we do, and although I understand, you are still holding out hope that Ty will be found, I do hope you don't hold it against me that I also am going to put a bid in for the company once the executor opens the floor to its insolvency. "He gave them a sad smile, "I wanted you all to know, especially you, Amy, I'm not trying to be the enemy here, it just makes good business sense that's all, and Im sure both Ty and his father would want the company, if it was to be sold to go to something worthwhile.

"I doubt they would want to see it dismantled though, pulled apart and sold off like in pieces to the highest bidder" Jack was angry now, his eyes watching Creswell and showing his contempt for his plans.

"Ty will come back though, and he will claim his rightful place as CEO, "Amy retorted. Her eyes a vibrant blue as she held his gaze with hers. "it's only a matter of time until he is found"

"I do hope that is true Amy, I really do, but If it's not, and please don't take this the wrong way as I don't wish any ill will to bestow your boyfriend, but if he isn't found, or doesn't come forward, I will be putting in a claim to purchase,"

Tim rolled his eyes and walked away from them., giving himself some distance from this well-dressed arse.

"he will come home, "Amy whispered, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or the man who stood in challenge before her.

* * *

It was midday on Friday when Ty's eyes flickered open. The room was lit up with the midday sun as he slowly and cautiously pulled his weak body into a sitting position. The house was quiet, he could hear the tick of an old clock from outside the bedroom door. He still felt sick, his stomach churned, and his chest hurt, he shut his eyes as he rubbed his face, feeling the heat in his cheeks as he let his body recline back against the wooden headboard. Ty had lost all account of time, not knowing what day it was or how long he had been asleep. His chest rose and fell with each breath, the scratchiness in his lungs making him cough violently and clear his raw throat. IT was a thick cough, filled with mucus and rattled his chest as he pressed the washcloth to his mouth. It tasted foul and his stomach churned with each involuntary regurgitation of the thick yellow sludge.

Those emerald eyes turned to the door when he heard the lock unhitch. He pulled up the covers and swallowed to moisten his lips. As he watched Dell come into the room, this time with a towel and a few more washcloths in a basin.

"You're awake, "she said with a friendly smile, seeing Tys apprehensive eyes on her. He knew she meant him no harm, but it still didn't change the fact that he was a captive and she was his jailor.

Dell came over to him and placed the basin on the end of the bed and handed him the towel.

"You think you're up to a proper shower today?" she asked,

TY didn't answer straight away, he simply took the towel and wrapped his fingers around it. His eyes holding hers to ransom.

"where is…. Brent," he asked quietly,

"he is downstairs, I told him you wouldn't be any trouble ok, "Dell could see Ty's brain was working, he seemed a little stronger today and was obviously taking stock of his surrounds. Dell did notice, however, the blue tinge on his lips and the way he breathed in shallow quick inhales, his eyes watching her every move as she took the used washcloth off of him and handed him a clean one. "so, that shower? Yes or no?"

Ty gave her an affirmative nod and pulled himself forward, letting his feet slip out from under the comforter and hang over the side of the bed. He was a little unbalanced, the days of not eating and being ravaged by pneumonia virus had taken their toll on him. He slowly pulled the towel around his waist as he stood up, his free hand holding his chest as he steadied himself next to the bed.

"the bathroom is just down the hall ok, "Dell explained, coming forward and taking his arm as he staggered slightly. Ty head spinning from the lack of food. His reserves well and truly drawn.

He let her put her arm under his shoulders and lead him to the door. Accepting her help as they slowly walked together down the hallway to the door at the end near a larger window.

Dell turned the nob and helped him inside, letting Ty take a seat on a small bathroom chair in the corner near a large tub.

"Ok, the shower is here, just turn the faucet on and wait for a few minutes for the hot to come through, the pipes are old, so it takes a little time ok, "She smiled and motioned towards the towel rack, seeing two large green towels hanging there, "you can use those if you need them, and there are shampoo and soap on the shelf too. I'll go change the bed and come back when your done ok"

Ty nodded and tried to sit up a little straighter, the pain in his chest making him tilt slightly to the left, "thank you, "he whispered.

"there's a toothbrush in the cupboard, and Brent's electric razor is there if you want to shave"

She gave him a soft smile and backed away, allowing Ty some privacy as she shut the door.

"Did you tell him" Brent asked as he came up the stairs,

"no, I didn't" Dell whispered, "he's still very weak and I don't think those medicines are doing much for him anymore, "she grabbed her husband's arm. "he needs help Brent, and I know he refused to talk to her, but I think we need to…."

"Dell, it's too risky, what if Wade finds out!" Brent looked worried, he wanted to help Ty, he could see what Wade and Creswell were up to was beyond wrong. But his love and loyalty to his own family was making him nervous.

"I know there's a risk, but we have to end this B, she's our only hope now"

* * *

Friday night came to Heartland, the fire was lit, the house was warm, and Amy's head was filled with information from the day's events. Lou had filled her in on what she had witnessed at Lucky, how the shed had been emptied before she arrived. But displayed evidence of being used to store and hold large pallets of grated goods. She also explained to Jack and Lisa about the manifest she had seen for the Vancouver Port and the sea liners cargo docket.

Jack and Tim didn't know what to make of it, not understanding what an equestrian center would be shipping by sea and in such large amounts. It made no sense at all.

Lisa told the crew also of how her lunch went with Thomas, how he had seemed at ease and enjoyed her company. He did let slip that the executor was coming to see him the next day for an update on proceedings in regard to the signing over of the company. This made Lisa work on Thomas to allow her to attend this meeting as well, with her being Ty's advisor and all, she managed to convince him it would be for the best.

Amy also shared her conversation with Ian Creswell, all of them seeing what a threat this unknown man and what his plans actually were. He was after the business and had been very open and upfront about his plans to take it as soon as Ty's claim was revoked. The way he showed his business savvy had worried Amy to no end. This was a ruthless man who had a target in sight. And come hell or high water, he was going to attain what he was after.

The family spoke for little over two hours, trying to piece it all together, Lou finally retiring for the night and Tim heading home. Jack hugged his granddaughter and headed to bed also, leaving Amy sitting in front of a dying fire, contemplating her next move.

Her mobile buzzed a little after 9 pm when she had started to doze on the couch. Her eyes flickering open again as the vibration tinkled through her hip.

She pushed the phone sleepily to her ear and blinked away the sleep that had threatened to take her. Her mind a little fogged by the busy day she had endured.

"Hello, this is Amy Fleming, "she whispered.

"Amy, "the voice said, its tone making Amy's eyes open a little wider,

"Hello?.is….is….is that you?" Amy sat up, feeling nervous. "Hello?"

"yes, it's me, "the voice said, "I know its late but"

"no no, it's ok, is he ok?" Amy blurted quickly, not knowing what else to say,

"I need your help, will you do as I say?" Dell held her breath, hoping she didn't sound too rough or authoritative, Brent watched her, displeased, He didn't like the idea of this at all. This was risky and dangerous. Not only for him but for Ty and Dell as well.

"yes, of course, what do you need me to do?" Amy replied,

"look, I don't want to see him hurt ok, but he needs help, we need help, so…" Dell waited, listening for Amy s reply.

"ok, what's wrong, last time you said he was sick, is he ok,? "Amy asked, a tear rolling down her cheek, "tell me what you need, I'll do whatever you want me too"

"ok, there's a small coffee house in Red deer, it's called The Chill Out café, it's on 4949 50th street. On the corner."

"Ok, yeah, I'll find it, "Amy looked around the room quickly grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper, jotting down the address.

"be there at noon tomorrow ok, wear a red flannel shirt and a black hat, "Dell saw Brent nod in agreement.

"ok, ok. "Amy was worried, this woman sounded worried, "is he ok, will Ty be there?"

"just be there ok, and don't tell anyone, you must come alone if you tell anyone where you're going or anything about this call, you'll be putting him at risk. "Dells voice seemed colder than normal, trying to drive the point home.

"ok, I'll come, and I won't tell anyone anything, you have my word" Amy listened to Dell as she explained more about the location and what else she needed Amy to achieve for her before they met. Amy took a seat on the couch again once the line went dead. Feeling a little overwhelmed but relieved as well.

This was what she had hoped for, this woman seemed like she was working on Tys behalf... and Now, here she was offering Amy an olive branch. Amy knew it was risky to not include her grandfather or her dad. Let alone the police. But if it meant she got to see TY and possibly bring him home, it was worth the risk.

The woman had said the last time they spoke Ty was sick, but how bad or with what Amy didn't know. Her heart filled with worry for her love. Her hands held the paper she had scribbled on as they started to shake with uncertainty.

Amy got up, and put out the fire in the hearth, she hit the light switch and headed for her room. Deciding to call it a night and try, well attempt to get some sleep. Sleep didn't come easy for her now, it was always filled with memories and dreams of her and Ty and what they had shared. Those dreams then skewed into nightmares as her fears took her on dark rides into what had happened to him and where he was now. Tomorrow was going to be a big day with Red deer being just over two hours away from Hudson. She would somehow, need to come up with an excuse to head out for the entire day without raising suspicion. Her mind was filled with plans and ideas as Amy laid back on the pillows and shut her eyes. Trying to calm her thoughts and relax.

She finally took a deep breath, her mind's eye focusing on Tys face smiling at her from under the covers, his hair a mess around his eyes and he grinned at her and pulled forward to kiss her lips.

"I miss you" he whispered, his voice trailing off into her oblivion as she fell over the edge into slumber.

* * *

It was a little after 8 am when Amy came into the kitchen, Lou and Jack were in the midst of clearing away coffee cups and plates from their early breakfast. Lou looked concerned and Amy also didn't like the look on her grandfather's-tired eyes.

Lisa came in behind Amy, she was dressed in semi-business attire, a dark skirt, and a beautifully tailored white blouse. Not the usual wear for a day at the Ranch.

"Amy, you heading out?" Jack asked, noting her hair in a ponytail, her hat on her head and her a red plaid shirt, her jacket over her arm, all ready to face the day.

"Um yes grandpa, I got a client evaluation in Red deer I need to attend, so I'll be gone most of the day."

"Red deer! "Jack questioned, "that's a tad far don't you think, can't they trailer the horse here?"

", not one horse, it's four, and that's the issue, two won't load, so I said I'd come to them," Amy hated lying to her grandfather, she knew how much of a betrayal it was to him. But she wasn't giving up a chance to finally see Ty and bring him home.

"Amy. "Lisa said, her voice was metered and soft, but the little blonde could hear the concern in her tone. "I need to tell you something"

Amy moved around the table, her attention now of her Grandfathers wife. Her own concerns rising as she looked into her worried blue eyes.

"I received a call from Eric this morning, there's been an unexpected development in the proceedings involving Ty's father's estate and inheritance. "

"development? What kind of development?"

"well, it seems a challenge has been put forth over Ty's claim, and well, by the sounds of it, its legitimate"

Amy's' mouth dropped, she wanted to scream out that Ty was alive and that she was heading out at that very moment to see him but her promise to the woman on the phone kept the words from her lips.

"who's issued this claim?" he asked quietly,

"well, I don't know as of yet, that's why Im going in to see Eric right now, but from what he told me, it's a claim of heritage rights, so it must be a family member"

Amy eyebrow crinkled in confusion, "there are no other family members to dispute this, apart from." she stopped, and her confusion turned into a scowl, "Lilly,"

"That's what I thought, but she's been blocked by Brad in the will documents. He made it next to impossible for her to make a claim against the family and company money unless Ty approved her as his partner. It has to be someone else" Lisa replied, as she grabbed her purse and kissed Jack on the cheek, "I'll be back later today, let me find out what I can and then we can try to make some sense of all of this"

Amy nodded, perplexed by who could possibly put in a claim against Ty's legitimacy to take the rights to the company. There were no other Borden's out there, none that had claims to Brad's fortune and holding 's anyway. She quickly grabbed a muffin and juice box and pushed the wrangler's keys into her pocket. She still seemed a little unsettled when she kissed Jack on the cheek and threw Lou a {see you later} smile and headed out the door.

* * *

The wrangler rolled its way down 50th street in Red deer Alberta, it was a beautiful day and the two-hour drive from Hudson had gone without a hitch. Amy was a little tired, not usually taking on such adventures solo, but the jeeps cruise and climate control had made the journey pleasant. Tys music selection that was preprogrammed into the stereo had also made her feel closer to him as she rolled through the miles. Her anticipation making her want to speed the journey to get to her destination.

She pulled into a parking space in front of the small cafe, it was quaint but seemed to have a rather full on clientele. Amy slipped out of the jeep and stretched her arms above her head as she let her eyes run up and down the busy street. People were enjoying their morning shopping catching a meal and a well-earned break from their browsing at places such as the Red Boar Smokery and Midtown meals, patrons sitting on the open-air tables that ran down the sidewalk, an old man dressed in a red and white striped shirt and dress black pants tickling the ivories on an old antique piano that sat inside a small Perspex stand. The atmosphere was friendly and city busy, Making Amy miss the small-town quietness of Hudson.

Red Deer was located in Central Alberta. located near the midpoint of the Calgary–Edmonton Corridor and surrounded by what the locals called prime Red Deer County. As Alberta's third largest city – after Calgary and Edmonton the city was located on aspen parkland, a region of rolling hills and pristine views. Home to oil, grain, and cattle production, it was the epitome for oil and agriculture distribution, with the surrounding region being used for petrochemical production.

Amy slowly walked into the small cafe, seeing all the delectable offerings that actually reminded her how hungry she actually was. She bought a turkey and slaw on Rye and took a seat on a table that was on the sidewalk, giving her a clear and open view of the street before her. She was nervous and didn't want to be surprised. There was no guarantee that this was a legitimate call for help, she was well aware she may possibly be walking into a trap that could get herself into as much if not more trouble than Ty himself was already in. But it was a risk she was willing to take. She would do anything to bring him home.

As she took the last bite of her rye crust, she looked at her phone, it was half past noon now, and still, no one had approached her. She sipped her coffee and rubbed her forehead, her hope starting to wane as a hand touched her shoulder.

"you Amy?"

She froze, not knowing if she should look up or move or respond, it was a masculine voice and that scared her.

"Yes, "she whispered, her black hat hiding the fear in her eyes,

The large man walked around in front of her and took the seat opposite, his head also covered by a woolen beanie and a rather thick red beard.

"my truck is over there, we have a little way to go, so, "He said,

"where is he?" she asked, Amy couldn't help it, but she needed to know he was ok,

"he's not here, but I can take you to him, "Brent said,

"Ok, But I need to follow you, "Amy pushed, she wasn't keen at all on getting into a truck with a stranger alone, Especially the gruff bear like man who sat across from her.

Brent considered her request, "ok, but we to get going or you won't make it back before dark,"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "where are we going, I thought …."

Brent rubbed his face, "Cynthia, not far from there ok, Im trusting you ok, don't let me down"

Amy looked a little stunned, "Cynthia? That's out near Edson! that's nearly two hours from here"

"exactly, so let's get going hey" Brent got up and ambled off towards the sidewalk, Amy following behind him looking a little shocked. She pointed to her Wrangler and Brent nodded, explaining he would retrieve his truck and pull up behind her, so she could follow him. He didn't seem threatening, but Amy was careful not to allow him to be behind her or out of eyeshot. This was scarier than she had anticipated. Amy was putting her safety in the hands of a rough looking hunter that she had only just met. This was past risky, and she could hear her grandfather berating her as she sat behind the wheel of the wrangler, waiting for Brent to return with his truck.

A horn beep brought her with a jolt out of her indecision. Amy glanced into the rearview mirror and saw a dark blue pickup on the road behind her. It rolled forward a little allowing her to pull out and pull in behind it.

'well, here goes nothing 'she thought to herself as she hit the gas and headed out of Red deer. Her heart beating so hard she could feel it in her ears.

* * *

"Lisa, its so good to see you, how are you going?" Eric shook the beautiful business woman's hand as he opened his office door to her. He had liked Lisa from the moment they had met, and he appreciated her honesty and candor when it came to the legal game.

"it's nice to see you too Eric, and I appreciate you seeing me so soon after this announcement, "She took a seat on his heavy leather couch and refused graciously the offer of tea from a freshly brewed pot.

"well, as Tyler's Advisor I thought it only prudent to see you before this went any further, I will be speaking with Thomas later today, I hear you will be at that meeting too "Eric stopped and placed a cup in front of himself. He also took a tea biscuit and then sat across from her, "is there any news? On young MR. Borden's whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no, but the police are still looking, they are viewing this as suspicious now as you know,"

"Yes, yes, hence the extension, but I have to tell you, Lisa, this new claim changes all that, I fear that Ty's time may be up,"

"explain this to me, Eric, maybe we can come up with a way of making this as fair as it can be. You know that company and that inheritance is rightfully Tys, his father wanted it that way."

Eric nodded, hearing her words, and although he had to stick to the law and what it deemed. He also did like TY and had known Brad for many years. This was not something he seemed happy about either.

"so, this claimant, you said it was from a family member, can I ask who that is?" Lisa pushed the point, she was calm under pressure and her business sense was strong, she had spent many years in this game and she knew how convoluted legal power plays could get. Being a divorcee who still had investments with her x husband. She knew the dangerous waters that were ahead.

"Unfortunately, no Im not at liberty to divulge a name at this time. But the claim is by a family member who is challenging Tys right as the legal heir."

"how, there's no one else out there Eric, Tys and only child, he is the legal heir to Brad's estate" Lisa look perplexed,

"that's the problem, Lisa, according to the documentation this individual has produced. Yes, he is an heir, but he's not the only one"

* * *

It was late afternoon when the Wrangler turned into the drive of an old semi overgrown property out in the backcountry behind Cynthia. It was heavily vegetated, and the drive was not graded, making Amy's truck bounce along roughly after the dark blue truck before her.

Her guide pulled up near an old water tower and windmill, and cut his engine, Amy doing the same, her jeep parked next to him as she got out. grabbed her backpack and looked around the old farm. There was a homestead, not far off, with a barn and some pens and sheds. It wasn't by any means a large establishment, but it was homely and cared for in a rustic kind of backwater way, there was a sedan parked in front of the house, and a homemade tire swing and seesaw towards the rear of the house area. Amy surmising that children lived here.

"come with me, "Brent said softly, motioning towards the house as the screen door opened and a woman stood on the porch, her soft wispy blonde hair blowing in the afternoon breeze,

As they walked up the porch, Brent looked away from a concerned but calm looking Dell, Seeing Amy's truck out the front was not exactly the instructions she had left her partner when she had informed him to go and collect her.

"you must be Amy," Dell said, her voice low, her smile soft but wary. Her eyes then flicking to her husband and showing a small amount of annoyance.

"it's a long way Del, she's from Hudson, she wouldn't come unless I said she could follow" He explained.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, I gave you my word ok, "Amy cut in, trying to alleviate Dell's concerns. "I will need to call my grandpa at some time though, as he will worry, but I told him I was looking at some horses, so"

"his name is Jack?" Dell asked,

"yes, Jack Bartlett" Amy smiled,

Dell let her lip curl, "he's mentioned that name in his sleep, "

"Ty," Amy heard the quaver in her voice, "you said you were looking after him, is he here?"

Dell rubbed her hands on her dishcloth that she had been holding when she came outside.

"you call your grandfather, tell him that you are staying the night, "she looked Amy up and down, her trust in this girl not fully committed yet, "you can head back in the morning "

Amy rolled her lip, it was a long drive back two hours back to Red deer and then nearly two and a half back to Hudson. It was nearly 3 pm now, meaning she wouldn't be back till well after eight. She nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"give me a sec ok, "she said, as she pulled out her phone, her eyes seeing Dells look of worry over the conversation and Amy giving away too much, "I'll stand right here ok, so you can hear what I say"

Amy hit the screen and pushed the phone to her ear, her eyes filled with reassurance as she heard Jacks gravelly voice pick up the line.

"Hey grandpa," she said,

"Amy, hey, you on your way back?"

"Um no, these horses need a fair amount of work, so I've convinced the owners to let me bring them to Heartland to work on them, "

"you said two wouldn't load, how do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've been working with them and I think I can manage it, so, the family here have offered me a room for the night, "she paused knowing Jack would intercut her explanation at any second, "so I'll stay here and head back in the morning, "

"Amy, you don't know these people, I don't like the Idea…of"

"Grandpa, its ok, they are lovely people, it's a Husband and Wife and their children, I'm very safe ok, please don't worry" Amy smiled at Dell and Brent as they watched her.

"Amy, I don't know, maybe your dad and I should come and."

"No Grandpa, Im 17 years old and I know what I'M doing ok, Look, the wife's name is Martha, she is more than happy to talk to you, "Amy pushed the mute button on her screen and looked at Dell, who looked even more worried. "Just say you're happy to have me and that I'm safe, you have four horses and you need help with them ok, it's easy"

Amy passed her the phone and hit the button again as Dell took a breath and put on her best friendly country smile.

"Hello, is this Jack, Jack Bartlett," she said,

"Yes, hello, you must be Martha, my granddaughter said you offering her a room for tonight, "

"Yes sir, she's done wonders with these horses of ours, and I didn't think it safe for her to drive back in the dark, she's quite safe here with me and Br….Bruce" Dell rubbed her face, catching her mistake before she made it.

"ok, ok, well, we will keep an eye out tomorrow for her then, thank you for your hospitality, "Jack smiled as Amy came back on the line,

"Amy, we have a slight issue here, "he said quickly,

"issue what issue?" Amy asked,

"Lisa went and saw Eric as you know, "Jack explained, "well, this challenge, it's going to cause issues I fear, "

"what do you mean Grandpa?" Amy was confused now

"there's another heir Amy, Ty's being challenged to his claim that he is the only rightful recipient of the Borden money and business. "

Amy's' face went white, "but, he's doesn't have any …. this must be a mistake Grandpa"

"it's, not Amy, the documentation that has come forward is legit, if they accept this challenge, which Eric feels they will, this other Borden Heir will take control of all of it. Forfeiting Tys right to the claim as he has not shown up to take ownership"

"But we …we got the extension!" Amy cried, Seeing Dell and Brent look at her in confused concern.

"Well, yes, but that was because there was no one else in the mix, now it seems there is, so….."Jack paused, not liking what he was going to say next "they have scheduled a meeting for the hand over on Monday afternoon, Lisa tried to get them to wait a little longer, But Ty's deadline was originally last Saturday, a week from his birthday, this is an heir Amy, so the original rules take precedence now. If Ty isn't in that office come Monday afternoon, his claim is forfeit," Jack looked worried now too, his tone was filled with urgency. "I'll call Parker and see how the investigation is going but this isn't looking good."

Amy nodded and swallowed, "Ok, well, I'll call you tomorrow when I head out, let me know if anything changes ok, love you Grandpa" she hung up, her sad eyes returning their gaze to Dell who looked at the young girl, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"he cares deeply for you," she said, her eyes catching Amy's smile as she thought of her grandfather.

But that smile faded as fast as it appeared, Amt felt terrible for lying to Jack. But she did hope he would understand once she explained the reason behind it.

"come inside, I'll put the kettle on, you both must be parched after that trip" Dell pulled open the screen door and motioned for them both enter. Amy removing her black cowboy hat and following Brent inside.

She smiled at the quietness of the homestead, it reminded her of home, just a little older, the quilts on the lounges, the large stone fireplace and the heavy wooden kitchen table with nicks and cuts from years of faithful use.

"sit, relax, "Dell said, as she filled the kettle and put it on the heat.

Amy sat at the table and put her hat on the chair next to her, the smell of cooking stew making her stomach grumble.

"I feel like Im at a little disadvantage here, "she finally said, "you know who I am, but I don't know who you are?"

"I need to know I can trust you, Amy, "Dell replied as she placed a coffee cup in front of her, "as you surmised outside, I have a family, little ones, and I won't put them at risk for anything, or anyone"

Amy nodded, taking the cup, and sipping it as Brent sat opposite her. He looked nervous but was definitely not the one who wore the pants in this family.

"I just lied to my family for you, I followed your instructions, and I bought the stuff you asked for, you can trust me, "Amy replied her voice soft and filled with reassurance and conviction.

Dell wiped her face, her eyes looking at the love of her life and then at the young girl whose heart was on display. Amy reminded Dell of herself, when she was young, that devotion, that dedication to the man she loved over everything else.

"I'm Dell and this is Brent, "Dell smiled at her house guest as she saw her smile in response.

Brent lowered his head, his expression giving him away slightly, Amy's blue eyes scrutinizing him, she'd seen that look before, that lowered head, that bulk and plaid coat. Suddenly Amy froze, her eyes filled with recollection as her mouth opened in worrisome surprise.

"your…. Your one of those men in the…. The photos, "she gasped, quickly getting up and looking scared, she backed into the lounge, her expression filled with fear. "You took Ty! you work with…."

"Wade, Yes, Yes, "Brent said, getting to his feet, his hands outstretched, seeing Amy's eyes were on the front door. "please, you don't need to be scared, I won't hurt you I…. I"

"you drugged Ty!" Amy breathed, stepping further away from the couple. She was cut off from the only escape. The front door was between Dell and Brent, and she would have to run between them to get away. Her eyes looked at the stairs that lead up to the upper level, there was nowhere to go up there either. Her face was white as the panic took hold, no one knew where she was. She was alone.

"Amy, please, calm down, "Dell said softly, "let us explain "

"what's there to explain, you kidnapped Ty, you helped Wade take him and I …. I'm such an idiot, I walked right into it. " Amy was furious at herself, she had let her desperation to locate Ty cloud her judgment.

"Yes, your right, Brent did help Wade and his men take Ty, he's not proud of it ok, "Dell cut back, her voice defensive of her man. "but he also saved his life, if it wasn't for B, your man would have died out there, alone, naked in the wildes. "she looked at her husband who had shame on his face for his actions in what had happened to Ty,. " Brent brought him to me, Amy, he lied to Wade and his Boss, and told them Ty was dead, lost to the river, "

"But he's, he's not… "Amy stammered, trying to take it all in. her defenses lowering as she saw the honesty in the other woman's eyes.

"No dear, he's not dead, but Wade and co think he is, they've stopped looking for him, and that's a good thing "she came forward her hands outstretched to Amy in an offering of friendship. "Brent put his own safety on the line to save that young man, and Bringing you here now, we are risking everything, "

Amy took a breath, her hands shaking as she stepped forward, "please, Can I …. I need to see him"

Dell smiled and took Amy's hands in hers, seeing the pain and worry that filled the younger female's blue eyes. She knew that look, she had felt that loss that worry, every time Brent told her he was taking another special job. It was a gut-wrenching pain that ripped at your very soul.

"he's upstairs, "Dell replied, Seeing Amy's eyes pull back once again to the stairs. "but he, he doesn't know I called you, "Dell walked with Amy to the foot of the steps. "I offered him the chance to call you himself, but, …. But he declined, "She saw the sadness fill Amy's eyes at this revelation. "he's terrified you're going to get hurt, he's just trying to protect you from all of this madness"

Amy swallowed back her tears as she watched Brent pour a bowl of stew and bring it over to her with a fresh bun on a small tray.

"I'll take you up, but please, don't expect too much ok, "Dell passed her the food and headed up the stairs, "he's not well Amy, I think its pneumonia, and I don't know what else to do now his fever won't break, "

They walked down the corridor, Amy seeing the bedroom door to her left. Dell stopped and pulled the key from her pocket. "you brought the things I asked for yes? "

Amy nodded, "yes, they are in my backpack downstairs,

Dell unlocked the door and stood in front of it. taking the tray from Amy's hands. "let me go in first ok like I said, he doesn't know you're here. He comes in and out and we don't want to confuse or scare him "

Amy stood back and watched Dell open the door and disappear inside, her heart in her throat. All she wanted to do was to barrel in there and wrap her arms around Ty and never let him go. But Dell has said he was ill, and that was making Amy anxious enough in its self. She took a breath and walked over to the other side of the corridor, letting her body rest against the mint green wall. Patience Amy, she kept saying to herself, you've waited this long, five more minutes aren't going to kill you.

* * *

"hey, you hungry?" Dell asked, her eyes on Tys back as he lay curled up in the middle of the bed. She placed the tray on the sideboard with the roll and touched his bare shoulder, he was still clammy to the touch and he didn't respond. "Ty, hey, you awake?"

Dell pulled him slowly towards her, rolling him onto his back and saw his eyes were shut, his breathing slow and shallow, the sweat still running from his brow. She could feel the slight tremble when she felt for his pulse. He seemed to have picked up a bit the day before, talking and even managing to get up, but now, Ty was unresponsive, the fever was back with a vengeance and he was struggling to breathe. Dell got up and ran to the door, pulling it open and looking at Amy as she stood against the wall across from her, "stay with him, I have to speak to Brent, he needs help, "

Amy saw the fear in Dell's eyes as she ran down the corridor and disappeared down the stairs, Amy watching her go and then looking back at the now open room. Its interior dark in the soft afternoon haze, the curtains were drawn. Amy walked into the room, her head turning to the right towards the large bed and she nearly collapsed where she stood. There, laying amongst the heavy patchwork comforters and linen was TY, now on his back, his body exposed from the waist upwards, he was pale and still, his hair across his face, those green eyes she loved so much closed off to the world.

"Ty, "Amy breathed as she quickly took a seat next to him, her hand touching his hot face as his chest rose and fell with each strained breath. His mouth was open, the rasp in his breathing making her concerns rise. He was hot to the touch, with sweat pooling in the nape of his neck and running down is sideburns along his jawline. Amy took his hand in hers and she squeezed it, his head slowly moving from side to side as his lips moved with each breath.

Amy turned back to the door as Dell and Brent came back into the room, Brent carrying Amy's backpack, his hands rummaging through the insides of it looking for something

"he needs a doctor!" Amy said quickly, "he can hardly breathe"

"I know, I've called the local GP, he will be in within the hour, "Dell said, Brent looking at his wife in concern.

"here, "he said handing her a small bottle of pills, "will this help,"

Dell shook her head, "he's passed over the counter medicines, Brent. I warned you this might happen, I think the pneumonia has gone bacterial."

Amy's' lip quivered as she touched Ty's cheek, feeling him lean into the contact, seeking comfort from it.

"Hey, you, "she said softly, letting her fingers play with his damp hair, "I'm right here, please Ty, open your eyes, "

Ty moved his mouth again, the rasp catching in his throat as he choked on the breath, His hand moved slightly around Amy's as she saw his eyes lids move.

"TY, it's me, It's Amy, I'm right here, "she cried, pulling herself closer to him as he took another ragged breath, his chest hardly moving with the inhale. "I'm here Ty, please, don't give up, please"

Dell came over and placed a damp cloth on his forehead, seeing his head move slightly as the sensation of something cool on his skin.

"how long has he been like this!" Amy asked. Looking up at Dell as she headed back out the door, returning with her trolley laden with fresh supplies.

"he's been sick since Brent found him, but this is the worst so far, we need to cool him down, and help him clear his lungs so he can breathe"

Dell passed Amy a washcloth from the basin and the two-woman proceeded to wipe Ty's body with the cool cloth in an attempt to lower his fever. His eyes flickered open slightly as he sucked in another breath, this time one that seemed a bit more urgent like he was struggling to keep air in his lungs. He gasped and started to cough, his hands suddenly grabbing at his chest as he wheezed and cried out in pain.

"TY, shh, shh," Amy said, her hands on his shoulders as he rolled towards her, his mouth open as he tried to pull air into his lungs. He hung over the bed, the coughing fit making him shake as Amy held the washcloth to his mouth, He retched and coughed again, Ty's chest heaving with each inhale, his lips blue as Dell crawled onto the bed behind him and patted his back in a firm but strong motion.

"that's it, Ty, cough it up, "she soothed, Amy supporting Ty's head as it hung over the side of the bed as he gasped for air between each spluttery cough.

"go downstairs and wait for the doc Brent, "Dell ordered, her eyes went to Amy as she saw her husband move to the door, "Ty's our cousin, visiting from out of town, got it, "she said, her eyes cool and filled with purpose,

Amy nodded, her fingers in Ty's hair as his hand found hers as she held the washcloth to his mouth. Amy curled up her nose as she heard him hack up the mucus that clogged his airwaves. His chest heaving one last time before he fell back exhausted on the bed, His eyes once again closed as his open mouth pulled in mouthfuls of air.

"what color is it," Dell asked urgently, she motioned to the washcloth, her face filled with concern, "Amy, what color is it! tell me!' "

Amy looked down at the cloth in her hand and slowly unfolded it, she pulled a face and then rolled it up again placing it in one of the empty basins on the trolley.

"it's yellow, maybe a little green, "she whispered, "and there's blood, "

"shit!" Dell said, she reached over and turned Tys still face towards her, noting the pale skin and the blue lips, his face was wet with sweat and the blue twinge was also around his nostrils and eyes. "he's not getting enough oxygen, here quick lay him flat,"

Amy pulled the pillows out from behind Tys still body and let his head fall back onto the mattress, as Dell pulled the comforter away and left him only covered by the sheet. Amy watched as Ty shuddered and took a tiny breath and then his chest fell silent, his body still his mouth open and lax.

"Ty!" She whispered as her eyes went to Dell who instantly pressed her fingers to his throat, then lowered her ear to his mouth, listening for that inhale, waiting for that chest of his to move.

Amy touched Ty's face, and noticed his arms hand fallen limp at his sides, "he's not breathing!"

"it's ok, I've got this "Dell said quickly, as She tilted Ty's head back, pulling his jaw open and pinching his nose, her last look at Amy as she pressed her mouth to his and blew into his lungs. Amy watched in horror as Dell forced his lungs to open with each breath, she checked his pulse again and then cursed once more, pressing her lips to his again and blowing into his mouth.

Dell looked over at Amy briefly, her own chest thumping now from the exertion, "you know CPR?"

Amy nodded shakily, they had made them take a first aid course at school so even though she was scared to death she knew enough to get by,

"well you do the breath, and I'll do the chest compressions ok, "Dell said, crawling over the bed and straddling the now unconscious Ty. "ok to my every 30 compressions you give two breathes, got it"

Amy climbed up onto the bed now too, her hand in a pistol grip on Ty's chin, the other one ready to pinch his nose. "Got it,"

* * *

"Doc Milton, thank god, He's upstairs, it's not good, he stopped breathing "Brent lead the doctor up the stairs and they came quickly into the room to see the two girls working in unison on a pale and still Ty.

Dell compressed his chest in a rhythm of 30 beats and then Amy gave two breaths through his mouth and nose. Amy looking up at the doctor as he instantly raced over to them and put a stethoscope on Ty's chest.

"wait up ok, stop, "he said, as the girls held position for a second, "ok, he's got breath sounds, they are weak, but they are there, "he tilted Ty's head back further, keeping his airway open and quickly rummaged in his doctor's bag. "there's an o2 Cannister in my car and a mask, "

Brent ran out of the room as Dell crawled off of Ty's waist and regained her composure, her face flushed and pink from the exertion.

"why haven't you called me sooner!" Milton asked, "he's very ill"

"I'm sorry, doc, but he refused to go, his mother is away and he's staying with us for a few weeks, I thought it was just the flu"

Doctor Milton pulled Ty's eyelids one by one exposing his green eyes that stared vacantly into space. He flicked a light across them, seeing Ty's pupils react. Amy pulled away, her body shaking from the experience. Her own heart racing with fear. "he's going to be ok?"

"Let me check him out and then we can make the call of whether or not we need to call an ambulance ok, can you give me the room, please "

The two girls backed away, Dell pulling her arm around Amy and leading her to the door. Brent came barreling back into the room, O2 cannister in hand, the doctor taking it from him and quickly slipping the mask over Ty's face. He turned it on and then proceeded with his examination, Dell closing the door to give them some privacy.

Back downstairs Dell placed a coffee cup shakily in front of Amy and saw Brent's worried expression when he came to her side and hugged her in comfort.

"this is all my fault, "He said softly, "We should have taken him to the hospital days ago"

"Shh, you did what you thought was right ok, you saved him, and he's going to make it through this, "Dell soothed, "he's strong, like you"

Amy watched the couple before her comfort each other, she was scared, angry, sad, overwhelmed and worried. But mostly numb. She hadn't seen Ty for days, had feared the worst for a while too, but now, after she had finally found him, once again something was threatening to take him from her. And this time, permanently. Amy sat at the table, her head in her hands as she tried to calm herself. He body trembling with fear as she waited for those footfalls on the stairs that would either bring her the news she longed for or break her heart once again.

* * *

to be continued


	49. The Prodigal Son Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Doctor Milton came slowly downstairs, He looked concerned but also a little more relaxed then he did when he had arrived at the homestead out near Edson.

"is he ok?" Amy asked, quickly getting up from the table, her blue eyes filled with worry, Dell also watching her. She wanted to trust Amy, but she found herself protective of Ty now. Her feelings for him, like she held for her sons.

The middle-aged doctor took a seat at the table, his eyes on Dell and Brent and then flickering over to Amy.

"your diagnosis Dell was right, he has bacterial pneumonia, "he said in the usual doctors tone, that tone that makes you feel safe while it tells you what's actually wrong with you.

"so, we need to get him to the hospital then?" Brent said, his eyes looking around nervously, he knew it was his decision to hold Ty at home, Dell had voiced her concerns over Tys health and need for medical intervention. He felt guilty now, had his worry over keeping him hidden actually cost this young man his health.

The doctor paused, his gaze now on Dell, "I've known you for, what, 15 years now Dell, "he said,

"yes, Luke, "Dell agreed, "since senior high "

"so I'm not going hazard a guess as to what is going on here, "his eyes then moved to Amy, "But I also know you and your husband here, and I know who that is up there, his picture is all over the news, you know the police are looking for him right? "

Amy's face went white, her blue eyes flickering to Dell and then to Brent, Ty's anonymity was paramount at the moment. He was only safe because people thought he was lost. If it became public knowledge he had been found and was alive, that threat would once again be in play. He wasn't strong enough at the moment to defend himself. Dell and Amy knew this to well after they had been forced to resuscitate him. so as their eyes met each other's in the middle of that homestead kitchen, their agreement to defend him was vowed in their shared gaze.

"Luke, we can explain, it's not what it looks like, We…." Dell cut in quickly, trying to fend off the questions and conclusions that were sure to come.

"no, it's ok, I get it, "Luke said, "I don't understand it, but I'm not an idiot either, I can tell your trying to help him. But he's very sick, Bacteria Pneumonia is very dangerous, "

"can you help him here?" Amy asked, "there are people out there trying to hurt him, if they find him like this, well….., or if we take him to the hospital …"

" I'm sorry, but he needs to be hospitalized, his O2 count is very low and he's stopped breathing once already, I can't guarantee that won't happen again. " Luke watched them all understanding there fears., taking Amy's hand to calm her, "Bacterial pneumonia is caused by bacteria that works its way into the lungs and then multiplies. It can occur on its own or develop after another illness, like a cold or the flu. Has he been sick recently?"

"he was sick when I found him, "Brent said, "coughing sneezing, he'd been out all night in the wildes with barely any clothes. I …I thought it was just a chill"

Luke nodded, "well, that explains where it came from, I need to take sputum cultures and some blood for a blood culture test to see his white cell count. His chest sounds are abnormal, indicating the presence of mucus. I'd like an x-ray too, I can't treat this until I know which bacteria it is so I can prescribe the right antibiotic to fight it. "

Amy rubbed her face, she knew as soon as Ty was admitted at the hospital his whereabouts would become public property, his face was everywhere, the police ramping the investigation up after they had raided the house in Red Deer. Once the media got wind of him it would be like wildfire, Ty was shutter bait, Amy had seen how the tabloids loved him. There where sites that were dedicated to "Ty watching ' it would only be a matter of time, untill those who were after him would also be alerted.

"I know this isn't the best situation we find ourselves in, but I can withhold his name if you like, I'll admit him as a John Doe, and buy you some time, I can hold his name for 24 hours at best" Luke looked at Dell and then at Amy, knowing their concerns but also knowing he had to do what was best for his patient.

"is he stable enough to stay here tonight? "Dell asked, her medical background kicking in. "I can watch him, keep him comfortable"

Luke sighed, not liking the idea but also understanding why they all looked so worried, "look, yes, if you can keep him in bed, and keep that O2 on his face, His fever is 102.5 and that's way too high, so I've given him an injection to help with that. His heart rate is also elevated and I'm also going to leave you with a broad spectrum antibiotic. It will help until I can find out what bug we are looking at "

Luke looked at the trio, and put some bottles on the table before him. "give him these in an hour and I'll arrange for an ambulance to come In the morning, once he's at the hospital I'll organize an IV antibiotic push, that will boost his immune system and help him fight this"

"thank you," Amy said, but the doctor could see she had something on her mind, He face was etched with questions and worries, making her eyes crinkle in the corners as she played with the ends of her hair.

"Amy, speak, please, "Dell pushed "if you've got something to say, so just say it"

"I need Ty back in Hudson by Monday afternoon, "she finally blurted, "if he doesn't turn up at the trustee's office to claim his inheritance by then, they will declare him forfeit. "

Dell rubbed her face, looking at Luke and then at Brent. Seeing her husband's guilty expression over his part in all of this. "Amy, that gives us a day to get him on his feet,!"

"look, I'll take the bloods tonight and send them to the lab as a priority job, and be back in the morning with the ambulance. I bought some saline with me today, thanks to Dells great diagnostic work when she spoke on the phone to me, so I'll set up an IV now, that will keep him hydrated and comfortable for the night. "

"We will do our best Amy, "Brent said with a soft smile, "I'll help you get him there, I promise you, even if I have to drive him from the hospital to Hudson myself"

Amy nodded, her hands clasping each other on the table with worry. This was going to be cutting it fine. All she needed to do was get Ty to that office and sign those forms. Once done, she could take him straight to hospital care again in Calgary. He just needed to be on his feet for a few hours.

But after seeing him at death's door, Amy's heart was telling her that this was going to be harder than she anticipated. He was weak, and although now getting medical help, was nowhere near ready to face such a challenge. Maybe hospital was the best place for him, even if it did put him at risk.

The doctor checked on Ty again before he left, he inserted the IV and also gave Dell a bottle of antibiotics to administer once Ty awoke. He had given him a sedative to calm him and make his breathing easier as well, Assuring Dell and Brent that he would keep his name off the books at the hospital until Monday.

They watched the headlights of the doctor's car disappear down the drive as Amy ran her fingers through her hair, she was exhausted, and she was also now running on empty. This had been a day of many twists and turns for the young 17-year-old. She had woken up that morning, hoping to find Ty and bring him home. The events of her adventures now leading her in a slightly deviated direction.

"Dell, "she said softly, "I know I said I wouldn't say anything, but I really think I need to tell my grandfather what's going on, we are going to need his help if I am going to get Ty back home by Monday afternoon."

Dells face filled with concern, her instinct was to protect her family and her husband. "Amy, No, if they figure out Brent's connection to all of this, I ….I can't lose him, I can't risk my family "

"I understand that Dell, I do, but Ty needs us too, I won't mention you ok, I'll skip over that part, but I need to let him know what's going on" She paused, her hand touching Dells shoulder. "Ty is part of my family Dell, he has people who love him and care for him. I can't keep this from them"

Her eyes followed Dells into the kitchen, the desperation now written all over her face.

"let her love, "Brent said softly, "I can't run from this forever, otherwise scum like Wade and Creswell will always win"

Amy stopped, her look turning to one of confusion as she came over to Brent and sat down next to him at the table "did you say, Creswell?"

Brent nodded, "he's the boss, he calls all the shots, this is all his doing"

Amy covered her mouth, the pieces now all falling into to place, "oh my lord! I met with him yesterday, he came to Heartland to tell me he was making a claim against Lucky as soon as Tys was forfeit. "

Brent nodded, "I don't know anything about that, but there was something going on that needed Ty gone, out of the picture. And that's why I was hired. We were meant to keep him at the house in Red Deer, Wade had it all planned out, but well, Ty broke free and took off. That's when I found him. He was running from Wade and Ches"

Amy rubbed her face. "this is all so convoluted, "she mused, "Creswell won't get a chance to claim now, this new heir has beaten Creswell and Wade to the punch. This is so entangled and contrived. I have no idea now who the players in all of this are now"

"new Heir?" Dell asked,

"yes, Grandpa told me that there another heir to the Borden Empire, they are challenging Tys legitimacy, hence why I have to get him back to Hudson for this meeting on Monday, "Her eyes looked around the room "Creswell has lost his chance, if Ty signs or if this new heir signs, the company and all its holdings will not go be dismantled. He won't be able to buy it!" She laughed to herself, it looked like all these backdoor plans were for nothing.

All Amy needed to do was get Ty to Eric's office on Monday afternoon, and everything would be set right. Wade and Creswell would walk away empty handed, their plans to keep Ty out of the picture foiled by their own incompetence to not see the possibility of another heir.

"ring your grandfather, "Dell said softly, "your right, we can use all the help we can get,"

* * *

"for the love of… are your serious!" Jack rubbed his face, his expression one of annoyed disbelief. "you…. you're going to send me to the boneyard young lady! I… Can't believe you!"

Lisa came to his side as he strode around the lounge room, looking angrier and angrier as his conversation continued, Tim also not understanding and following him, clicking his fingers demanding the phone.

"you …. How many times have I told you not to….. you could have been, what the hell were you thinking!" He growled. "don't…. no, don't you dare say you're sorry, not now not after you…. For the love of god Amy! Didn't you learn anything from your little impromptu adventure to Australia, I told you if you did anything like that again I'd… for the love of God!"

"Im sorry Grandpa, please listen to me, I have found Ty, he's sick, but Im with him, "Amy could hear her grandfather breathing her as she stood on the front porch. She pulled her phone from her ear, as he rattled of argument after argument against what she had done to get her to Dell and Brent's farm. Reminding her of how he had to fly to Sydney to help her and Ty last time. Her impulsiveness drove Jacks annoyance. He loved her to death, but sometimes, she really made that love hard for him.

"You lied to me Amy, you went behind my back and …."

"I know, and Im so sorry ok, I should have told you the truth, But I knew if you knew what I was up to you would have stopped me, "

"damn right I would have stopped, you! Going out past the back of beyond on a hunch that may have seen you go headlong into god knows what danger. You could have been killed!"

"Grandpa, Im ok, stop worrying about me. "she whined.

Amy heard Jack arguing with someone else for a few minutes until the phone went quiet.

"Amy, "Jack said, his voice now a little softer. "you said Tys sick, how sick?"

"Ty? She's with Ty? "Tim asked, now even more interested in the conversation.

"he has pneumonia, Grandpa, we have had a doctor, who's keeping his name out of it for now, but he's going to hospital tomorrow for treatment . "she stopped, the fear now in her voice again, "he's weak and …I'm scared, grandpa. We had to resuscitate him. And…." Her voice broke. The trauma of what she had endured when TY had stopped breathing now coming to the surface.

"Amy, shh, Ok, its ok, "Jack was calm now, hearing the pain in her voice, and knowing how hard it must be for her." what do you want us to do.? Do you want me to come?"

Amy looked at Dell as she walked out on to the front porch, the night sky illuminating her features as she gave the little blonde a gentle smile.

"I do, but it's not practicable, I have ….I have the people here who can help, "she saw Dell touch her shoulder, offering her support and appreciating the way she had not named them. "I need you and Lisa to make sure that meeting stays on schedule and that nothing is signed or changed until I can get Ty there. "

"well, how do you plan on doing that if he's in hospital," Jack replied,

"I know Grandpa, Tys too weak to travel that far right now, I need to give the antibiotic push a chance to work. I'll leave Monday Morning, the doctor can only suppress Ty's name until then, so the press is going to be alerted on Monday that he's been found. You need to make sure that Creswell and Wade don't try to change the play once they realize he's alive"

"Creswell!" Jack stood still

"yes, Creswell, he's the one behind all of this Grandpa, Wade Is in Hudson too. He's the one who set up Ty's kidnapping"

"that no good piece of….." Jack rubbed his face, Tim looked at him, waiting to know what was being said. Lisa looked worried as well, this was all getting out of hand now and was obviously bigger than they all imagined.

"ok, you stay with Ty and call me when you're on your way on Monday, "Jack said seeing Lou cover her mouth in shock. Tim's earlier question being answered,

"shes found Ty! Oh my god! where is he?" Lou asked as she came into the room, seeing Jack frown at her and wave her questions away. "Lisa and I will deal with the meeting this end, do you want me to send Tim to Red Deer to meet you? "

"No Grandpa, we will be ok, as soon as he's released on Monday we will head for home, Just make sure they wait for us at that meeting." She stopped, caution filtering through her eyes, "but you can't say he's on his way through, just stall them, I don't want to tip any of them off "

"Amy, that's a bit dramatic isn't it" Jack questioned, "If we tell them he's on his way maybe we will have a better chance to ….."

"No Grandpa, I'm serious, Wade has shown us that he had a vendetta against Ty, we can't risk it, not now, not with Ty so ill, "

"very well, I'll follow your call, You stay safe, and …." Jack stopped, his face softening " tell Ty we will see him soon"

"I will grandpa, I love you" Amy hung up the phone, and looked at Dell, "it's all settled, we wait till Monday and I 'll take Ty home then, you two won't be mentioned I promise, "

Dell gave her a gentle hug appreciating Amy's efforts to protect them. "I'll come with you, he may need medical help on the trip Amy, and I'm the only one with any medical training"

Amy nodded, and gave her a soft appreciative smile, "thank you, Martha, "her play on her made up name making Dell grin slightly.

Dell grinned and walked back to the screen door, pulling it open and looking back into the kitchen. "you ready to go see your man, He's awake and I think it's about time he knew you were here"

* * *

Amy pushed open the bedroom door, it was unlocked now, Dell not seeing any further need to secure the room. It was dark outside now, and the low light from the lamp was the only light in the room. Amy allowed her eyes to adjust to the light and walked inside, Dell smiling at her and shutting the door behind her, allowing them some privacy.

Tys eyes were closed, he had an oxygen mask over his face that was attached to an O2 canister that was parked next to the bed. There was also an IV line attached to his wrist and a bag of saline tied to a coat hanger which hung from a hat rack. A makeshift IV pole designed by a rather resourceful Dell.

He looked calm, although still hot, his hair was damp, and his face was pale. But his breathing seemed more even than it had been before.

Amy took a seat near his hip, her body making the mattress move slightly, Tys eyes moving at the motion as his head turned to the side. She watched as his mouth parted under the mask. The oxygen doing its work and giving him back his pink lips.

Amy touched his hand, as it rested on his chest, his fingers twitching at the touch, his head moving again as his eyes flickered open.

He moved slowly like he was unsure of where he was or his surroundings, those green eyes seemed glazed and a little out of sync.

"Hey, "Amy whispered, touching his head as his eyes blinked again, this time, the glazed look clearing slightly as he looked around. His line of sight searching until he locked onto her with his eyes.

"A….Am….y" he croaked under the oxygen mask, his hand lifting to remove it, But Amy's hand stopping him.

"No, Shhh, you need that, "she smiled, "Yes it's me, Its Amy, Im here, "

Tys eyes blinked again his head now moving slightly as he tried to get up, he was confused and disorientated, the last 24 hours a blur to him. "Amy,…..I .."

He reached for the mask again, this time Amy not fast enough to stop him from pulling it off his face, he gulped in a mouthful of air and winced, his body still damp with sweat. His hand rubbed his eyes as he finally focused on her,

"Amy," he croaked, the wheeze and rattle in his inhale easily heard, his hand slowly, hesitantly reached up, as if trying to ascertain if she was real. His fingers grazing her cheek as she smiled and let out a relieved sob.

"oh TY, I was so scared, "Amy cried, letting her hand touch his cheek and seeing the recognition in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you, "

"you…..r he…..rre" he whispered, "you, your… reeea…l"Amy put the oxygen mask next to his cheek, so he was at least still breathing it in. Even if he wasn't wearing it.

"Yes I'm here, I found you, "she smiled, wiping her eyes, not wanting to fall apart in front of him." with Dell's help,"

She saw the name flicker through his thoughts, "De…ll "he whispered, "She…..she…help me"

"Yes, she did, Dell and Brent, "Amy replied, "she called me and told me where you were, "

Ty shut his eyes his mind fogging again with the sedative, he slowly opened his eyes again a few minutes later, smiling softly when Amy came into view.

"you need to sleep ok, "Amy said, as she put the O2 back over his face, flicking the band behind his head. Seeing his breathing settle once the sweet smell filled his lungs. "we are taking you to the hospital tomorrow so you can get some help"

TY slowly shook his head, "no…no…" he whispered, his eyes closing once again.

"Shhh, its ok, I'll be with you all the way ok, I won't let anything bad happen, I promise you,"

TY turned his head to look at her, his strength fading, the sedative taking hold once again. his hand reaching for hers as he let his fingers intertwine.

"I'll let you sleep now, "Amy said softly, touching his cheek, seeing his head turn into her hand, seeking the contact, needing to feel her near him.

Amy waited for Ty's breathing to settle even more and then went to get up, she was exhausted and needed sleep herself. And Dell had offered her a shower and a place to rest for the night. Ty felt her move, his eyes flickering open ever so lightly again, his hand not letting her go.

"sssst…ay" he said from under the mask, "p..lease….. do…nt ,, lea..ve me"

Amy ran her fingers gently through his hair, seeing how her touch soothed him. He was racked with fever and winced with every other breath, he still coughed between inhales and she could hear the rattle in his lungs as he fought for air. His eyes opened again, they pleaded with her, not wanting her to leave his side. She could see the fear in those green eyes. The fear of once again being alone.

"Ok, shhh, "she smiled, and slowly pried her hand free from his, His green eyes watching her as he gave into the exhaustion. He was spent, it was all he could do to stay conscious. Amy pulled off her over shirt, and then her boots, leaving them on the end of the bed as she pulled her belt from her lapels. She undid her jeans and pulled them off, hanging them on the end of the bed. Next to her hat.

Amy walked around the other side of the bed and climbed up next to him, clad now in a t-shirt and her panties, seeing his head turn slowly in her direction, her smile pulling wider when she saw the curl on his lip when he realized what she was doing. Amy slid her feet under the sheet and comforter, pulling it up over her bare legs, suddenly stopping when she realized that Ty was completely naked under the covers that adorned him. Her skin coming into contact with his.

"so, that's why Dell asked for clothes, "she said softly, feeling him lift his arm, the one attached to the makeshift drip so she could snuggle into his side.

He was hot, and Amy could feel the heat in his body radiating off of him, but he seemed to relax more when he felt her body against his. His head tilting over to hers, so it could rest against shoulder. His eyes watched her for a while, Amy seeing that smile from under the condensation of the mask. It radiated through those eyes and gave them the spark she knew and loved.

"sleep, "she whispered, her arm now across his chest as his hand once again found hers. His other arm now wrapped around her body as he ever so gently rolled into her embrace. Amy kissed the top of his head and held him. Feeling his release and let go, his eyes slowly flickering shut as he took comfort in her arms. Amy's thumb wiping the tear that rolled from his now-closed eye.

It was twenty minutes later that Dell carefully opened the door and came into the room, Cup of tea in hand. Her heart going out to the sight of them cuddled up together, Amy's arms around Ty as they slept peacefully in each other's embrace. Dell put the cup on the bedside, noting that neither stirred at her presence. She smiled, fixed the comforter, pulling it up higher over Ty so it covered his chest. Amy snuggling deeper into the pillow as she did.

Dell grinned, checked the IV and the O2 meter and then turned out the lamp, letting the room fall into darkness. Leaving the two lovers to sleep away the night together, safely in each other's arms.

Her smile one of contentment as she pulled the door shut and wrapped her arms around the midsection of her rather robust husband as he waited outside the room.

"they ok, "he asked quietly as Dell reached up and kissed him. Smiling at him and guiding him to the room at the end of the hallway.

"they are more than ok, "she smiled "they are young and in love,"

Brent huffed and pushed open the bedroom door. Grabbing his wife playfully around the waist and lifting her up "so are we,"

" not so young, not anymore" she giggled as she pushed the door closed with her foot as she kissed him again, her arms around his neck as Brent killed the lights.

* * *

The next morning saw the ambulance turn up a little after 8 am, Brent waved it in as Amy and Dell dressed Ty in a pair of soft sweatpants and a thin tee, items that Amy had brought with her from Ty's loft at Dell's request when she had asked her to come to see him.

Ty was awake when Dell left Amy with him and headed downstairs to talk to the paramedics and Luke who had followed the ambulance in.

He still looked tired, but he was lucid, the oxygen and the broad spectrum antibiotics helping him fight the symptoms that ravaged him.

Amy pushed his hair from his face, seeing the slight smile as his hand pushed the mask away. The cannister was next to empty now anyway and he was breathing better on his own. He still only took shallow breaths, but the blue was gone from his lips and although he looked ill, he seemed more at peace in the morning light.

"Amy, "he whispered, "I…..I thought ,…I …wa…s. dream..ing"

"No, Im here, "she smiled down at him, reaching for a glass of water as she could see how hard it was for him to make his words and throat work.

Amy pressed the glass to his lips and let him take a small sip, his eyes filled his gratitude as he swallowed the cool liquid down, it made his throat calm and he felt it slide down into his stomach. Ty wanted so much to get up and wrap his arms around her, but he hadn't eaten anything substantial for near on a week, the mucus making his stomach churn when he even thought of food. He was gaunt and thin, and it took him all his time to lift his head let alone sit up.

Amy could see how much pneumonia had ravaged him. He was pale and the young man that held such an air about him, that was filled with life and attitude and drive was not the young man who lay before her now. She had spent the night holding him, feeling his shallow and slow breathing on her chest as he nuzzled his head into her neck. Her fears for his safety being outweighed by her fears for his health.

"How, "he said softly, "how did… you …find me"

Amy grinned, "Dell called me, she told me to come, "

TY shut his eyes, and then slowly opened them. "I….wan, ted to call…..but…." he stopped and let his hand run across his face, "to ..dangerous, W….. , "

"Shh, I know, I know it was Wade and Creswell who took you, its ok, I can handle him, don't you worry, I met with him a few days ago and he had no idea your alive or coming home. "Amy soothed, seeing his eyes held hers at the mention of the word Creswell.

"Creswell was… he did this, he….."Ty looked frightened now, he had been under the influence of the Rohypnol when Ian had interacted with him, He didn't remember anything past talking to him on the terrace. But Brent had told him about Creswell's involvement, and now his fears for Amy and her safety were back again.

"yes Ty, Creswell, and Wade orchestrated your kidnapping from the party, they drugged you, your drink, remember on the terrace, the whiskey "

TY nodded and shut his eyes and tried to recall it, it was all a blur, just a snapshot, and images that were distorted and manipulated, He shook his head, Amy seeing he was getting frustrated at not being able to recall anything.

"you..you need to ….. stay away from him, …and W..ade" He warned. "I can't remember….it's all a mess in….my head"

"It's ok, I will, I promise," she replied, seeing his worry for her, "the doc said you may never really remember it all, they rophied you, Ty, it makes you forget,"

"I …..I remember the terrace, then ….wallpaper and…voices…Um,….." he stopped, his hands now covering his eyes as he swallowed and coughed lightly, "I was in a room, it was dark and …small, and…"

"Ty, calm down, it is ok, your safe, we are taking you to the hospital and then back home. You need to stay calm now, if you get upset, you will make it harder for you to breath.

He could hear her words, but Amy could see they were falling on deaf ears, his chest expanded again, and she heard his gasp, his lungs not inflating, He screwed up his face as the pain shot through him.

"I … I Can't remember!" he stammered, "Dell showed me,….pictures, she …Brent, he f…fou…and me… I ran… I was…..outside, in the mountains….i….It was cold …"

"TY please, you need to stop ok, "Amy said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and finally got his eyes to land back on hers. "it's ok, I love you, Im right here, "

"Amy, I …. I.. I'm sorry, those pictures, I..I don't remember it, I…." His eyes were filled with tears now as his memories forced in on the images Dell had shown him. He didn't remember any of it happening, but there was photographic proof of him being with another girl. Brent had said it was a setup, orchestrated by Wade, but how far had that set up gone. He had also said, he had left the room, that he didn't see what actually happened. He knew if Amy saw them, she would take them for what they were, another example of how unworthy he was of her. This was not the first time this kind of thing had happened, He knew seeing such images would break her heart. She would hate him and leave him. And again, as always, he would end up alone.

He sucked in a breath and tried to sit up, His chest constricting as he did, but he needed to make sure she understood. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything they had been through. She was his world. The only thing he truly cared about. How could he have let this happen again? He tortured himself, blamed himself for not seeing the danger. He had been gung-ho, thinking he was invincible. Ignoring the threat, he knew was very real. That bravado had carried him headlong into danger yet again. And now it threatened once and for all to take away the one this he now couldn't live without.

"TY, please, you need to keep still, the paramedics are downstairs, please, you don't need to explain, "Amy tried to stop him but he pulled himself forward, groaning as he did and wrapped his arms around her, Letting His body fall against hers as he held on for dear life, his head on her shoulder as he fought the pain in his chest. His breathing now low and labored.

"I'm sssorry, I don't even kn….ow…..who who she was," he sobbed, "ple…ase…forgive me"

Amy's heart shattered, she finally realized why he was so devastated, why he was so determined to hold on to her. Those images, of him and that girl, he believed them, why wouldn't he, he didn't remember it, but at first glance it looked real, so why wouldn't he assume the images showed the truth, as far as Ty knew he had slept with some girl while under the influence of drugs administered by Wade. Wade had already proven to TY the depths of his perversion. It wasn't much of a push to think he may have coerced Ty into something deprived, he was drugged, easily manipulated. He may not remember it, but it didn't mean it didn't happen. And that realization was destroying him in his weakened state.

"Hey, no, no, "Amy whispered, holding him to her, her hand cradling the back of his head as he shook in her arms. "they were not real Ty, it was all a setup, you didn't, you have nothing to apologize for"

Amy pushed him back slightly, feeling his arms reluctantly loosen their hold on her, his face now drawn, and tear stained.

"Wade set it up Ty! Brent told me everything!" Amy said softly to her lover "you didn't sleep with her, please believe me"

He took a shallow breath, his green pained eyes looking up to hers as he shook with the effort of sitting up.

"Hoow.. do….you know it wasn't real, I …..can't remember what….happened "he whispered,

"because I spoke to the girl myself, Skyler tracked her down, she told me nothing happened ok, "Amy smiled at him, touching his cheek and wiping away the hair from his eyes as he watched her.

"Skkkyler" He breathed,

"yes, he has been helping us look for you, "Amy pulled him close again, letting his head fall once again onto her shoulder, "all your friends have, everyone has been trying to bring you home"

She heard him to take a breath and then pull back from her, his breathing still shallow but a little more steady.

"we all love you, "she said softly, seeing those green eyes holding hers once again, "I love you, I never believed those images for a moment, I could tell they weren't real"

He gave her a soft smile, and let his weak hand touch her soft pink cheek, "I…missed ….you"

"I missed you to Ty, "Amy said, "but I never gave up, not once, I knew I would find you and bring you home"

He smiled, all be it between coughs and inhales. His face pulling closer to her as he gently touched his lips to hers. It was only for a second, his lungs not able to maintain more than a gentle peck. Before he had to let his body fall back onto the pillows and regroup.

"the doctor is coming up to check you out and then we have to get you downstairs, "she said as she watched him a nod and shut his eyes briefly, he was spent. His energy once again leaving him.

There was a knock at the door and Amy quickly went to open it. Luke looked at her, giving her a soft smile and followed her over to the bed.

"how's he doing this morning," he asked, Seeing Tys eyes flicker open as he watched him with no response. He had nothing left to give now, his interactions with Amy had used up his last reserves.

"he's weak, but he's awake and talking, "Amy explained, "I'm not sure he's strong enough to walk downstairs on his own, he can barely sit up"

"that's ok Amy, "Luke said, as he pushed a blood pressure clip onto Ty's finger, and put a thermometer into his ear, waiting for it to beep and give him a reading. "the paramedics will help him down, I need to do some obs and then give him a booster injection of some antibiotics and then we will be on our way,"

He motioned to Amy to come over to the side of the room, so Ty couldn't hear him,

"I can only hold his name till Monday ok, and to do that, I'm going to need him to be unconscious on arrival. "

Amy looked confused, not following,

"if Tys conscious, the ER register will simply talk to him and I can't stop him saying who he is, he's confused and erratic and he just has to respond to his name and then….well.."

"so, I'll talk to him, tell him to stay quiet, "Amy suggested,

"your presence will alert the media too Amy, they know he's dating you, and if the ER register sees you with him, they will simply question you," Luke rubbed his face, he was going against every medical law he had ever abided to uphold. He was taking a great risk by playing the system like this. If he was caught out in falsifying documentation and patient records he could lose his license.

"So what do we do, "Amy whispered, "the paramedics are going to see him and …."

Luke looked back at Ty, and blew air out from between his teeth, "I'm going to sedate him, that way no one can ask him anything and I can hold his identification legally Until Monday morning. When the admission papers will go through. "

Amy looked worried, but nodded, "thank you, I know this is not easy for you too and you're taking a huge risk in helping us."

"don't mention it ok, "Luke responded, pulling a small bottle of liquid out of his bag and punching it with a syringe, "please, I mean it ok, don't mention it at all, to anyone"

Amy watched as he went over to Ty and exposed his IV bung that was still in his hand, even though the drip line had been removed, He injected the fluid into the bung and saw Ty smile at him softly as his eyes flickered closed and his head fell to the side softly. Luke looked back at Amy and pointed quickly to the door, "you need to get out of sight Amy, go wait in Dell's room, I'll let you know once he's admitted, and then I'll arrange for you to see him."

Amy came over to Ty and touched his now still face, he was out cold, his eyes closed, his breathing low. She reached down and kissed his soft lips, not getting a response from him at all.

"I love you, TY Borden, "she whispered into his ear and she touched his cheek one last time and then left the room, quickly disappearing into Dell's room as two large men in blue overalls carrying medical bags came up the stairs.

She heard Luke call out, "he's in here, I've given him a sedative for the journey, he's very distressed and I need him on an IV push and o2 in transit. "

The paramedics agreed, and one ran back downstairs and grabbed a carrying board, to assist them getting Ty downstairs and out to the ambulance that waited outside.

* * *

"so, you found him in the wildes hey," one of the paramedics asked Brent as they loaded Ty onto the gurney and into the back of the medic truck.

" Yeah, he was wandering around out there, looked like he's been lost for days, "Brent responded.

"well he's damn lucky he stumbled across you, it gets pretty wooly out in those hills, especially after dark"

Brent smiled and laughed nervously, "yeah, stupid kid, getting lost in the mountains,"

"no idea who he is?"

"Nope, he had no ID on him, "Dell cut in, protecting her husband.

The parametric looked At Ty's face under the O2 mask, "it could be that kid they are looking for, but I suppose we can figure that out once he's on the mend hey"

Dell nodded and watched them shut the doors and head to the front of the truck.

Luke coming up to Dell and touching her shoulder, "they are taking him to Red Deer Regional Hospital, I'll call as soon as he's admitted"

Dell nodded, her eyes looking up the blonde who stood in the bedroom window upstairs, she watched with worry filling her blue eyes as the doctor and the ambulance left the farm. A trail of dust and debris in their wake.

"we did the right thing B," Dell said softly, hugging her husband and seeing how torn he was.

"I hope so Dell, If Wade gets wind of my involvement, "he pushed, his face etched with concern.

"he won't, ok, we won't let that happen," Dell kissed him softly with reassurance and guided him back towards the house, the blonde now has gone from the window, the curtains falling sadly across the stained window glass.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Luke called Dell and said Ty had been admitted and was now safely housed in ward nine at Red Deer Regional. He explained that Ty was on IV antibiotics and Saline solution to avoid dehydration. He was responding well, and although the register had now spoken to him and he had been identified as Ty Borden, the young man who had been declared missing by the police a week or so earlier, she had agreed to not divulge the information to public record until the following Morning.

Luke had also arranged for Ty to be in a single room and told Dell that if they wanted to see him, the afternoon visiting time started at 3 pm.

Dell and Brent agreed that it would probably not be in their best interests to be seen at the hospital. SO Amy finally agreed to go to the hospital alone.

She slowly walked onto the ward floor and saw a nurse smile at her from the station.

"Um, Im looking for, um…" Amy stammered, not sure what she should say.

The young nurse smiled at her knowingly, noting her baseball cap and ponytail, her blonde hair pulled back from her features.

"its ok, I know who you're here to see," she whispered, "he's in room 105, "

Amy gave a nervous smile, not knowing if she should respond. Ty was supposed to be anonymous, but it seemed his identity was already known by more than it should be.

"Miss Fleming, it's alright, we have all agreed to keep the fact that 'HE' is here quiet. "she pointed down the hallway seeing Amy smile at her declaration and then follow her lead.

The hospital was typical for an Alberta city, but Amy had noticed the décor of this ward seemed a little higher end and more polished than that of the public beds on the floors below. She also noticed, that all the rooms were private rooms, and most were empty as she passed.

"Amy, "a familiar voiced called other as she turned the last corridor, her eyes falling onto Doctor Luke Milton as he smiled at her.

He pushed the heavy wooden door open and ushered her inside, Amy instantly stopping as her eyes fell on Ty who smiled softly at her from his rather high-tech hospital bed.

He was in a blue gown and covered by a few blankets, an oxygen tube ran under his nose and he had IV lines in both arms. He seemed a little more a peace but Amy could see his breathing was still a struggle.

"the antibiotics are working well, we've got some more normal lung sounds now, but he's still having trouble maintaining his o2 levels. "Luke walked over to Ty and check the reading s on the machines.

"it's an improvement, the fever is now under control and we have given him an injection to help with the congestion. I've identified the bug, so the IV antibiotic is now stronger and more strain focused"

"so, We will be good to go tomorrow then," Amy said quickly, seeing Ty's eyebrow raise slightly at her urgency.

"Amy, Ty is still very sick, I don't like his white cell count and his immune system isn't that strong. If we aren't careful, he could easily relapse or fall victim to other infections. "

Amy looked worried, noting Ty's confusion also, he was a lot more alert now, and although he was avoiding talking due to it making him a cough and become short of breath, he could see something was going on with Amy and her determination to get them on the road sooner rather than later.

Amy came over to Ty and sat on the bed next to him "look, I haven't told you everything ok, you were so sick before, and I didn't want to worry you"

TY touched her hand, he took a quick breath and whispered "wha…t. is ….it …. Amy?"

Amy took a deep breath and decided to lay it all on the line, she slowly explained the reason why Ty needed to be at the executor's office by 3 pm tomorrow afternoon. She told him of the challenge to his inheritance, how documentation had come forward in regard to an opposing heir. She watched at Ty listened to her every word, his features filled with questions that she had already asked herself.

"th…ers…..n….o…other…he..ir?" he rasped, "just me"

"that's what we thought, but it seems someone is challenging that Ty If you are not in that office tomorrow afternoon and accept and sign those documents. Whoever this is that is challenging your claim will be sworn in as the next viable heir and then all of Brad's holdings and money will go to them"

Ty swallowed and rubbed his face, Amy watching him, expecting him to show the fire in his eyes over having something that was rightfully his taken from him.

"D…o..c" He finally said, seeing Luke look at him, "ca…n…you…give us….a moment"

Luke nodded and headed out the door.

"Ty, I don't think you understand what Im say….." Amy said quickly but stopped as she saw him give her a resigned smile.

"l….e….t….him….or…who..ever..this…is, have….it"he breathed, his chest rising and falling with the exertion of each word. "the..y can,….have…it, all of it."

"Ty!," Amy looked at her love, her face stunned by his proclamation, "you don't mean that!"

"Y….es…. I do" he continued, His eyes watching hers, "I doont…. Want it,….not any more"

Amy pulled his hands to hers, this was not what she expected at all, Ty was adamant that he was going to make his father proud and take control of the Lucky reins. Now, here he was, looking up at her like an enlightened child, saying he was happy to walk away from all of it. It didn't make sense.

"what about what your father wanted, what you wanted to achieve in his name? "She touched his face seeing him look away.

"at…. What…..c…ost Amy, " he finally said, "ever since…..i….found ….out ..about , about his wishes and,…..hi…s plans….for me, I've had …."he stopped and coughed as he sucked in a shaky breath, all this talking was making it hard for him to breathe, "I've had ,,,, people after me…wanting to…to to stop me. "

"But that's because.."

"No, Its because….im not … ready for this, I never…..was…" he swallowed and reached forward and touched her cheek, "I 'm not him, Amy… I cant do it, I ddont wan't to …"

"Ty you ca…."

"its ok, "he smiled as he shut his eyes and focused on taking a few steady breaths, "im ok….with..it..now, "Ty moved his green eyes to her and smiled, "I just….want…..to …be…..free…from my dad….my mom….Lucky ….all of it. "

Amy could see the self-doubt in his eyes, the last few days had rocked his resolve, being taken from the party, being held against his will, being drugged and not really knowing what had happened to him. It had made him doubt his abilities to cope. He was broken, his self-reliance crippled like his lungs. Amy didn't know what to say. He was running away again, and she was terrified that if she pushed too hard, he would run from her as well.

"Your father left you a letter Ty, do you remember, He said for you to open it once everything settled down, "

Ty looked down at his hands, he knew what she was trying to do, but he didn't have the strength to stomach it. "I don't ….care..Amy, I'm not who…..he thought…..I was"

"no your not!, your so much more!, "Amy grabbed Tys hands in hers and pulled his gaze back to her now vibrant eyes. "I read that letter TY, I know I shouldn't have, But I did, and do you know what it said, "she saw him try to pull away but held his hands firmly now in hers. "your father said that he was sorry, he said that he had made mistakes, but had only done what he thought was right for you. "

Ty shook his head slowly, not agreeing with her, "I failed Amy, every time, I failed him"

"No you didn't Ty, he failed you! he didn't see the man that you have become. He didn't see the strength that you have inside of you because he never paid attention. Only when he realized what he had done wrong did he see the young man you are, "She pulled closer to him and touched his cheek, her hand staying in place, "You Ty Borden are a survivor, you always will be, no matter what shit this world throws at you, you always make it through and are stronger for it. Lucky is your birthright, and you don't need to be good at it, or know what you're doing or be like your father to take ownership of it. Because you can model it in your image once you sign those documents. You can make it worth more, you can make it better. "

"Amy… I don't … I just want to, be left alone,….. "he whispered,

"well, that's not an option Ty, I won't allow you to give up on yourself like this, you wouldn't let me do it if the tables were turned, "She took a breath and squared her shoulders, that determined glint in those blue eyes once again, "you can do this Ty Borden, You are not alone, you have people by your side, at your back, and in your corner. People who love you and what to see you succeed"

He gave her a weak smile, seeing how fired up she was, "If….I …do this Amy, …..there's a very ….good…chance ….its going to…..to take me…away from …you, "his eyes were serious now, "I don't want…that. I wan…t you more ….than ….. I want …..that"

"Nothing will take you away from me, not now not ever, whether you be a beach bum on New Ports beaches or a Wildman in the bush in Australia, "she smiled at him" or the CEO of one of the biggest Equestrian breeding operations in the North Americas, nothing will take me from you. I told you I will always be by your side"

Ty took a slow breath and rubbed his face. "I'm…sc…..ared..ok, " his voice trembled, he didn't like to admit his weaknesses, especially to Amy, "What….if….I….take. ….this on and…..it…..just gets worse. What if….they come after …..you next as a way…..to get to me….I wont put…you in …danger…..

Ty pushed his hands to his chest and shuddered, he was wearing himself out quickly, all this talking and emotional sharing were exhausting him...

"well, then we face them together, you and I against the world" Amy lent in quickly and kissed his lips, not holding it for too long as she could see he was struggling to hold his breath.

"you…really…..think…..I can…do this…." He whispered, his green emerald eyes now questioning hers as they held him tightly in her gaze.

"I don't think, TY, I know,….."Amy replied with confidence. "and Im not letting up until you know its true too"

Ty smiled and took a moment, the heart rate machine slowly after he steadied his respirations again.

"so….you in?" She pushed, "you coming home with me tomorrow and facing whatever those bastards have install for us or am I doing this alone!"

TY slowly reached forward and wrapped his fingers around hers, his eyes soft and his smile growing at her tenacity.

"I'm in….. as long….as your with me…..I can do …..anything"

* * *

The next morning Amy arrived at the hospital to find Ty sitting up on his bed, he still looked pale and a little unsteady, but he was up. His feet hanging off the side of the bed.

His eyes lit up when he saw her come through the door. Amy smiling at him with surprise as she noted the improvement.

"you're up, "she grinned, as he took a slow deep breath and nodded, "well, if Im coming …..with you, I thought I'd at least …..try to stand on ….my own two feet"

He gave her a soft chuckle as he slid off the bed and let his bare feet hit the cold white flooring.

Amy went to go forward, but his lifted his hand, holding her back monetarily, he was unsteady, and he knew he really wasn't standing very straight. But he was up, and he was in control. Something he hadn't felt for days.

"see….. nothing ..to it" he grinned. Ty was still attached to the antibiotic IV and the chest monitors and alike where still on his chest. Amy also noted the discarded oxygen tube on the bed and raised her eyes brow at him in disagreement,

"don't you need that, the doc said that …."

TY climbed back onto the bed and ran his hands through his shaggy hair, "Im ok, the antibiotics are making it …..easier to breathe. Stop…worrying ..ok"

Amy didn't look convinced but came and sat next to him on the bed anyway. His hand sliding around her neck and pulling her into a kiss. This kiss, not short and by no means sweet. His lips moving on hers as he let her see how much more human he was feeling.

After a few minutes of pure heaven, Amy pulled back, seeing Ty grin at her and gently chew his lip.

"Ok, Ok, you're feeling a bit better today," she conceded. Hearing the door open behind her and seeing Luke Milton come in.

"Amy, TY, "he said, impressed that Ty was up and looking a little more like his normal self.

"Doc, "Amy replied, her fingers wrapped tightly around Tys as he smiled at her.

"As I explained, the admission papers went through this morning and the register called the local police in regard to your identity. They are on their way now, to talk to you and …."

"its ok "TY replied, he was expecting it. They wouldn't have been able to keep his name out of it for much longer. "Im…fine to talk to them"

"are you going to tell them what we know, about Wade and Creswell and possibly this mystery heir of yours?"

Ty shook his head, "there's no point Amy, I can't prove it, I don't remember what happened, well not enough to hang them… out to ….dry. "

"but Ty, they kidnapped you! and then there's that girl and what they made her do to you and then Wade and" she looked mad now, not wanting them to get away with what they had inflicted.

"Shhh. "he whispered, "I can't say too much, I can't risk Brent and Dell. I promised… Id leave …..them out of all this"

Amy chewed her lip, knowing he felt indebted to the couple who had nursed him for the last few days.

"ok, but at least tell what you do remember, about the house where they took you and Wade, he can't just walk away from this, scot-free'

Ty rubbed his jaw and nodded, "I'll think …..about it ok"

It was around an hour later that Luke returned to Ty's room with a police officer in tow, they talked briefly and once satisfied the officer left, leaving Luke to give Ty another injection and Amy handing him some clothes to change into, by a little after 10 am TY was dressed and unhooked from all his hospital paraphernalia. He sat quietly on the bed, the doctor watching him as he listened to his chest for the last time.

"your still heavily congested TY, those lungs are not great, so take it easy, don't overdo it and keep up with the breathing exercises I told you about. I'll give you some antibiotics to take with you ok, and I've included two intravenous hits in case you need a boost."

Tys scowled, "needles"

"yes Ty, needles, " he smiled, as his eyes looked at Amy, "one just after lunch and another tonight ok, there easy to use, I've already loaded the dose for you, all you need to do is grab and a nice pinch of his butt cheek and hit the plunger"

Ty growled, not liking the idea of Amy being anywhere near his behind with a sharp pointed object.

"cowboy up" she teased, seeing his green eyes dart away.

"Oh I've also included an inhaler, in case you struggle with lung capacity, it will help keep those lungs of yours open"

Ty nodded and shook Luke's hand, "than….kyou…..really, I know…..you put a lot on the line for….me"

"no worries TY, just get home in one piece ok, "he replied, "and please, see a doctor as soon as you can when your back"

Amy agreed and gave Luke a grateful hug, her arm running around Ty's waist as he slowly stood up and waiting for his equilibrium to settle before following her ever so slowly out of the hospital rooms door.

"Doctor Milton, "a nurse called, seeing Amy and Ty and smiling broadly, "there's a man at the front desk, he's asking for Mr. Borden"

Ty's eyes looked up, then darted quickly back to Amy, the worry filling his expression.

"You two wait here ok, I'll go and see who this is" Luke headed off with the nurse while Amy let Ty take a seat on a chair in the hallway.

Ty's reappearance had been public knowledge for a few hours now. But so far the hospital had seemed to maintain their privacy and no reporters or shutterbugs had bothered or gotten through to them. The police had come back briefly and chatted to TY again, closing their missing person file on him and taking a statement about how he had got lost in the wildes after escaping his kidnappers who he couldn't recognize or identify. Amy wasn't happy he withheld certain names. But she knew he was doing it to protect Brent and Dell.

Amy squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him as TY coughed and tried to settle his breathing. His eyes only looking up when Luke returned to where he sat.

The doctor knelt down in front of him, his face now looking a little worried too.

"There is a staff elevator at the rear of this ward, it will take you to the basement where you can access the parking lot from there."

"What's wrong Luke, "Amy asked, seeing his eyes flick back down the corridor," who is asking for Ty?"

"He says he's from Lucky Quarters, that he's been sent here as your driver to take you home?"

"that can't be, Luke, no one knows we are here, not from Lucky anyways," Amy explained. "did he give a name?"

"yes, his name is Dalton, "Luke said, his face looking even more concerned when he saw the reaction that came from Ty.

"Wade Dalton?" TY whispered,

"Yes, do you know him," Luke asked,

Ty's green eyes looked up at Amy as he pulled himself slowly to his feet, "we have to get out of here, Now!"

* * *

Wade Dalton was a man of many talents, he was a thug, a ruthless businessman, a thief, an abuser, on many levels and a resourceful conniving, devious and unscrupulous threat that always managed to make things work in his favor. He wasn't shy of bending or breaking the rules, manipulating and deceiving those around him and using intimidation and threats to personal safety to achieve his desired results.

He also had contacts that spread far and wide across the country and imagine his surprise on Sunday night when a little know associate he knew from his days in New York reached out to him saying that his daughter, who worked at Red deer Regional Hospital had called him to express her excitement for caring for the infamous lost but now found Ty Borden.

Wade had put out feelers for Ty far and wide, and now, it seemed one of those very connections had turned up trumps.

He had driven all night from Hudson, hitting Red Deer not long after daybreak. His intentions to get in to see Ty and then get him out of the equation again so Creswell could close this deal once and for all.

"Good Morning, "he smiled at the register, his hair a little messy from the all-night drive, but his black suit pulling off the official driver look. "My name is Wade, Wade Dalton, and I here to collect Mr. Ty Borden, His family sent me, I work for Lucky Quarters Alberta"

"could you wait here Mr. Dalton, I will need to see some ID before I allow you up on toward."

He gave her the most positive, sincere smile he could muster as he passed over his wallet and credentials. "He is here right, I was told he was expecting me"

"please wait here Mr. Dalton, once I clear your authority, I will be able to assist you"

* * *

Amy helped TY down out of the Staff elevator and looked around in a little bit of a flap at the underground basement parking lot "that way, see, Im parked on level 3" she motioned to the stairs on the other side of the lot that went upwards. Ty nodding and walking with her towards them as fast as they could go. TY was struggling, his lungs were still congested, and he really wasn't up for a mad dash through a cold damp basement. He hunched over slightly as Amy kept her arm around him. Helping him stay upright as they started to climb the stairs. Amy hearing him wheeze with each step, Her hand on his back as she pushed him up the stairs.

"that's it, just keep going, we can rest once we get to the truck" She encouraged him, but she could see he was fading fast, his hand now clutched to his chest as he made himself climb up those stairs. On level two they came out of the stir well. TY sucking in air through his open mouth and wincing with every inhale.

"I ca….n…t "he gasped, sliding to the floor near the well, the exertion now exhausting him. His back against the concrete and he tried to steady himself. His eyes looking up at her in defeat." you…g…o …I'll stay here"

Amy shook her head, there was no way she was leaving him now, not after she had just found him again.

"go….. get….t t..he tru…ck" he breathed, "I'll wait …here!"

"Ty, I cant …I cant leave you, what if …. Wades just back there!" Amy pleaded

"go…..please, Luke will….stall ….him, "Ty shut his eyes and slowed his breathing too shallow long breaths. "I'll be…..fiiine"

Amy hesitated, she could see he wasn't strong enough to make it up another two flights of steps. He was struggling as it was. But the thought of leaving him alone was killing her. Those blue eyes looked back at the stairwell and then down at her lover, seeing him give her a soft smile, his head back against the wall, his mouth slightly open.

"Ok, I'll be right back, you stay here ok, don't go anywhere,"

Ty nodded and waved her on. His knee bending as he shut his eyes again and centered himself.

Amy gave him one last glance then reluctantly ran back into the stare well, thundering up the next two stairways, taking them two at a time. Her determination to get back to Ty as soon as possible spurring her on.

* * *

"Mr. Dalton, "Luke said as he came around the corridor, "welcome to the ward, Your hear to drive Mr. Borden is that right"

"Yes Doc, I am, how is the young Master Borden, I hear he's not been well"

"well, I can't really disclose my patients medical condition, but he is on the mend and eager to get home, so I'll get you to wait over there on those chairs, and when he's dressed and ready I'll bring him through to you" Luke gave Wade his best customer smile and motioned to the rack of orange chairs on the other side of the wards main entrance, near the large Bay Windows.

Wade nodded and walked over towards the seats, his eyes on the world below them.

* * *

Amy squealed the wrangler around the sharp corners of the parking lot, making the large gnarly tires twist and cry on each turn, She was parked on level three, Ty was level 1, and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Wade figured out he was being stonewalled.

She pulled the steering wheel around once again, the jeep bending under the inertia of the turn, The Number one came up on the cement wall and made her smile as Amy turned yet again seeing the stairwell ahead and Ty still sitting quietly where she had left him.

Amy hit the brakes and quickly jumped out, the engine still running as she sprinted over to Ty as he looked up at her as she came to a skidding stop before him.

"come on, "she grinned, as she helped him to his feet, his strength back after he respite stop.. His arm slipping over her shoulder as they walked towards the wrangler.

Amy pulled open the door and watched as Ty pulled himself inside, her hands securing it shut when he was safely sitting in the passenger's seat. She ran around to the other side and climbed in, her eyes on his as she pushed the jeep into gear and headed for the exit on the floor below.

* * *

Wade rubbed his face, looking at his watch, his eyes flickering back to the nurse's station behind him. He was growing impatient and it showed on his face. His eyes returned to the window and the view below. His face turning stoic and cold when he saw a black Jeep Wrangler pullout from the underground car park exit which was visible from his vantage point.

He twitched his lip and ran his old rough knuckles through his slicked hair, his annoyance showing.

"clever girl" he hissed as he saw the Blonde behind the wheel, her window down as she reached out to punch the card for payment with the attendant.

He looked back at the nurses, who seemed ambivalent about his presence and headed back towards the lift. His quarry now on the move and holding a slight advantage over him.

The elevator door closed as he pushed his phone to his ear. His eyes looking around the small silver box that descended with him inside it.

"he's here, and he's on his way back, "

"did you see him"

"No, but I saw her, and she's running, so he had to be with her, don't worry boss, Im on their tail, they won't get anywhere near that meeting"

"Im holding you to that Wade if this gets messed up, Im holding you responsible"

Wade ended the call, not giving any form of pleasantries to his counterpart. He twitched his lip and cursed under his breath. This was not working out as planned at all.

to be continued


	50. The Prodigal Son Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Amy's blue eyes watched the road as they drove down the Queen Elizabeth II highway, they were twenty odd mins out from Red Deer, heading towards Innisfail, a smaller town around thirty mins from Red Deer's main city limits.

She drove at a normal speed, trying not to attract too much attention to her and her currently sleeping cargo. Her eyes briefly from time to time flicked over to her passenger whose head was resting against the window of the passenger door. Slowly rocking with the motion of the truck, His arms were wrapped around his torso and his mouth was slightly open, Amy seeing him cough gently in his sleep after each occasional breath. Ty was by no means well, it was obvious to anyone who laid eyes on him. His pale skin had taken on an alabaster hue, and his face now showed the ravages of his illness. His cheeks were sunken in slightly due to the lack of nourishment with him not eating and his neck seemed more angular and etched, his throat seen moving under his skin when he swallowed.

Amy's' eyes flicked back to the road, letting him sleep, he needed it. She had the medications Luke had given her in her backpack that sat on the back seat. And she knew that they would need to stop somewhere around noon, so she could give him his injection. She tapped her fingers nervously on the wheel, as she indicated and pulled out from behind a slower moving family van. Pressing the gas and overtaking it and then reclaiming her space on the highway in front. Amy looked at her dash, the onboard clock reading 10:45 am, their run through the hospital to avoid Wade had slowed them down slightly, especially with Ty in the condition he was currently in. The trip from Red Deer to Calgary was just over 2 hours, and although she knew she would have to stop for Gas and to help Ty eventually, she also was well aware that Wade was on their tale. He had tracked them down, her fears now also going to Dell and Bent and their three boys. Hoping Wade had not found out how they had made it to the hospital. Brent was at risk now too, and Amy was well aware of the levels Wade would go to, to seek revenge for those who crossed him.

The wrangler flew by a road sign that announced they were entering the outer limits of Innisfail, it flashed by the blonde as her blue eyes once again flashed back to her charge. His eyes still closed as he lent against the door. Ty had fallen asleep unintentionally not long after they had left the Red Deer Regional Hospital. One minute he was talking softly to her, exchanging ideas on the best way to make their way home and the next he was quiet. His head falling back against the window as his reserves gave way.

Amy didn't want to disturb him, he looked weak and frail enough as it was. His hands still baring the plasters from his IV lines. The rest was good for him anyway, she told herself. It would help him recharge for what was to come. Amy listened intently to his breathing, it was low and slow, and he winced ever so slightly after every other breath. Amy's eyes were filled with worry, he should be in a hospital bed, on iv medication. No flying down the open road. This was a gamble, one she knew was filled with risks, If Ty's fever peaked again, she would have no way to control it, the antibiotics were working, but Luke had said his immune system was low, and he was susceptible to other injections. It was a very thin line she was walking, she knew this, and his health and safety was the wager. If they made it to the meeting, no, when they made it to the meeting, all he needed to do was sign a few documents. Then this elaborate plan by whoever it was that was trying to take Lucky Holdings from him would finally be over. Ty would be instated as the legal Heir of all of Brads estate and holdings. It would finally be over, and once Ty was well again, they could enjoy the life that they had dreamed of.

Ty running Lucky, and Amy being by his side, even if he had to leave for a while, Amy knew they could handle it, he had told her that, and she wouldn't let that hope slide from her heart.

It would take some time to set up, it would have its own challenges. But they had both faced challenges before. The road had been rocky, but somehow, they had made it through, and they had made it through together.

Amy's' eyes saw the homesteads and ranch names start to flicker past her window, Innisfail was a town in central Alberta, Canada. Located in the Calgary-Edmonton Corridor, south of Red Deer at the junction of Highway 2 and Highway 54. It had a population of 7847 and was known for its Discovery Wildlife Park, Innisfail Historical Village, and local cuisine restaurants. Amy noticed on her right the large fenced land that was the wildlife park, enclosures buzzed past her as she then let her gaze fall on the large yellow letters that signified the Park's entrance. A drive cut across the railway line on her right the AB-2A now heading into the main town of Innisfail. She pulled off to the right at the No Frills Gas Bar, taking the chance to fill up the jeep and check on Ty. It had just turned 11 am and Amy pulled up to the bowser, her eyes looking worriedly back down the highway, she knew Wade was out there somewhere, the hospital would only have been able to detain him for so long.

She turned off the jeep, letting the mechanics shudder to silence as she reached over and touched Ty's cheek, rousing him from his slumber.

His head moved slowly as he swallowed and moved his mouth, his eyes opening and reluctantly coming into focus.

"Hey, how you are doing, you dozed off on me" she smiled,

Ty lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes, his vision clearing as he took in their surrounds. He straightened himself up slightly in his chair, pulling the seat belt off as it constricted against him.

"So…rry" he croaked, his vocal chords chaffed from breathing through his mouth, "whe..re… are we?"

"Just outside on Innisfail, we need gas, so …"She pressed her hand to his forehead, feeling him weakly pull away. His hand now on his chest as he coughed and covered his mouth with his other. She could the pain in his eyes as he screwed up his face. The rattle in his chest more pronounced as he tried to clear his airways.

"Hey, stay there ok, I'll fill up and then get you some water,"

Ty nodded, his eyes shut as his head fell back against the seat, his mouth open as he took a deep breath, his hand rubbing his chest as he did. His eyes watched Amy as she ran around to the bowser and then pulled the fuel hose over to the jeep. Hitting the trigger and then filling the truck. Her eyes ever present on the highway of which they had come. Ty smiled softly, her hair blowing in the morning breeze, the sun catching its golden highlights as her nose crinkled as she squinted into the sun. She was beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes from her. He had felt so lost for the last week, doubts filling his mind that he would ever see her again. But here she was, his savior, she had crossed the province to find him, she had rescued him and was taking him home.

He shut his eyes, he felt sick, his stomach churned, the antibiotics, taking away his fever and breaking the mucus in his lungs but making him nauseous as a side effect. He felt like his chest was filled with slimy sludge, that moved with every breath he took, it slid up and down his esophagus, making him gag when he coughed the yellow noxious substance up. His throat hurt, it was raw from all the carnage of his hacking. Each swallow was rough and felt jagged, the metallic taste of blood on his taste buds after he cleared his breath.

He wasn't hot anymore, which was a relief in its self, but he felt exhausted, and his body was heavier than lead. All he wanted was to lay down and sleep and shut out the world. Seeking the quiet and serenity that slumber offered.

He heard Amy relock the fuel door and then run around the other side of the vehicle, standing in front of the automatic attendant and swiping her card.

She then came to his door, and slowly and carefully opened it, seeing him shiver and pull his jacket tightly around himself when the breeze hit his face and body.

"Ty, Im going to drive over to the Nor Frills Grocery mart over there ok, you need water and maybe something to eat," she touched his cheek seeing him tremble and nod. "I also need to give you your pain meds and those anti-nausea tablets Luke gave me,"

Amy lent into the jeep and kissed his cheek, seeing his eyes smile at her, "you sure you're ok? you don't look too good"

He nodded again, "feel…s..ick…" he whispered, "but …ok"

Amy curled her lip, feeling his pain, she knew he was playing it down, so she wouldn't worry, but it was way too late for that now. She was worried, she was terrified she had made the wrong call in pulling him from the hospital. Her guilt and second-guessing getting the better of her.

She gently shut the door and ran back around to the driver's side, sliding back behind the wheel and turning the key. Her worried eyes on Ty as he relaxed slightly as the outside wind was removed. He smiled at her softly and let his head fall against the window once again, his legs now also curled up slightly as he tried to make himself comfortable.

* * *

Amy ran up and down the isles in the No frills Grocery Mart, grabbing a few bags of crisps and bottles of water, her eyes searched over the dairy cabinet, seeing tubs of Yogurt and protein puddings, her mind thinking back to Dell and what she had told her about Tys needs while they traveled. She grabbed a few tubs, taking her new friends advice. The probiotics in the yogurt culture would help his gut settle and the protein pudding would give him energy, even if he only kept it down for a few minutes, it was better than nothing.

She also headed quickly down the medical isle, seeing tissues, wipes and a small medical kit. Dell had told her to check the dressing on Tys back, there was a wound there between his shoulders. Created when he smashed into the fence on his escape. The hospital had redressed it of course. But with his immune system compromised as it was, he was susceptible to any infection. One wrong move or bug in the wrong place and he would fall instantly. Amy needed to protect him now. For he was in no state to protect himself.

She grabbed the first aid kit and her chosen supplies, heading for the checkout, her eyes on the large glass partitioned wall before her where the doors of entry were. Her heart-stopping when she saw a man walking back and forth in front of the building, talking angrily into his phone. That slicked back hair, that gait, she knew that look of annoyance that radiated from under his dark sunglasses.

The checkout girl rang up Amy's purchases and looked a little perplexed as to why her customer seemed so out of sorts all of a sudden and why she was waving her credit card at her in hurried agitation before she had even rung out the total owing.

"Miss, you ok?" she asked, seeing the blonde's eyes looking hesitantly out the main doors, her focus then flicking back towards the expanse of the parking lot before them "Miss!"

"yes, Im fine, "Amy stammered, her eyes back at the checkout as she swallowed nervously, her hands grabbing the bag of goods and the receipt. "thanks, um is there another exit out of here, "

The checkout operator looked even more confused now, her eyes dark with questions,

Amy gave her a play-acting smile and lent over, lowering her tone, "see that guy out there, that's my dad, and well, Im kind of in a bit of trouble you know, cos Im here with my boyfriend, and well he…."

"your dad doesn't approve" the operator smiled,

"yeah, you could say that we are kind of, well, heading for Vegas and my truck, it's out past that door. And I…. I really don't want him creating a scene and all, he tends to be a bit loud."

The attendant nodded, glancing over at the man outside the glass windows, who still growled into his phone,

"yeah, he looks a bit rattled, you sure, you don't want to just go over there and sort this out, love, he's your dad, he may understand" the operator was an older African American Woman, with big brown eyes and a bust to match, she was a single mother herself, raising three boys alone. and her heart was also one of a parent.

"I could, but, "Amy put on her best pout, driving her deception home "he was ok with me dating Dwayne at first, but now, with the…." Amy looked down and ran her hand over her belly, her eyebrow raising with connotation. "he's as mad as a rattlesnake, if he gets hold of me…. Or Dwayne, well, I don't know what he might do"

Bobbie, the attendant, looked back at the man, seeing him slam the phone into his pocket in anger, her dark eyes coming back to the young girl before her.

"go through the liquor section over there, it's got a drive through, you can go out that way, you stay safe girl, you hear me, look after that man of yours and your soon to be. "she smiled at Amy who gave her a silent thank you and quickly headed away from the front doors, Bobbie waving gently to her as she started to serve her next customer.

Amy bolted and darted amongst the alcohol shelves, her hand waving to the attendant as she darted out the drive through door and ran full pelt across the parking lot back towards the jeep, and an unsuspecting, most likely sleeping TY.

She quickly came up behind the vehicle and opened the back door after she beeped it, Seeing Ty jump slightly at the noise. Amy threw the bags of supplies into the jeep and then shut the rear door, her eyes on Ty as she climbed in behind the wheel.

"we need to move on Ty, "she said softly, Ty picking up on the urgency in her tone. "I'll drive a little further on, and then we can stop for a break ok, "

"whha,…ts. Wro..ng?" he asked softly, He may be sick, but he wasn't blind, he knew that look.

"nothing, we just need to go" she breathed, her eyes on the back of the truck as she put her arm around the back of Ty's chair and reversed back.

"A….my" TY continued, moving in his seat slightly so he could get a better look at her, "te…ll me"

Amy pushed the transmission into drive and looked over at the young man who held her heart, seeing his eyes watching her, trying to read the problem. "It's Wade, he's here, so…. we need not to be"

Ty pulled himself forward, his arms still tight around his torso, but his eyes scanning the parking lot around them, his alertness suddenly now in overdrive.

"wh…e…re." he asked, his chest rising slightly as he sucked in a breath, Amy hearing his wheeze, his hand spreading across his chest in discomfort.

"over by the door, its ok, he didn't see me, I came out the other entrance," She turned the jeep towards the exit, heading back for the highway, "You just relax ok, I'll get us as far away from that maniac as I can, "

Ty looked back at the No Frills Grocery Mart, as Amy flicked the indicator and rejoined the highway, heading once again for Calgary. He coughed slightly and let his hand find hers as she gave him a worried but reassuring smile. Her fingers interlocking with Tys as he let his head rest against the headrest.

"it's ok, I've got this, "she smiled, her tone filled with confidence she didn't actually have, "your safe ok, I won't let him hurt you, not this time, not ever again"

* * *

"Im on their trail ok," Wade snarled, as he yanked open his sedans door and sat roughly behind the wheel, she's got no more than a 20 min head start on me ok, and I know where she's heading. "he turned the key to the car and revved the engine loudly. His phone still cradled to his ear by his shoulder.

"The meeting is at 3 Wade, we must make sure that he doesn't show, the executor will give him to twenty past to make an appearance and then, well, if he doesn't, it's done," Thomas looked around the office at lucky, a smile of impending victory filling his eyes. "you just need to detain him, head him off, after they close and forfeit him, it won't matter what he does, it will be all too late"

"I'll get it done, "Wade replied as he yanked the steering wheel around and hit the highway, heading away from the No Frills Grocery mart, "you just do your part and keep that meeting on track, no surprises Thomas, I mean it"

"don't you worry, I have thing end under control, call me the moment you have something to report ok, Creswell is counting on both of us"

Wade slammed his phone down again, he hated the smug condescending tone in Thomas voice, making it sound like he was somehow higher up the food chain than Wade was. Wade rubbed his face, formulating his own play now, He had backed Creswell from the get-go. Hell, Ian had approached him in the first place and brought him in. But Wade was a lone wolf, he always had been, he had worked for himself and always worked the angles so he, came out on top. This was no different. He would go along with Ian and his plan for as long as it was beneficial to him. But if another opportunity arose that gave him better odds, well, Wade wasn't immune to taking the chance. Lilly was still very much in his hand and he still had her in play. He could change this to suit his own agenda, and Still, come out on top. With or without Ian Creswell.

* * *

Amy looked down the road, and then let her eyes fall on the speedometer, she was over the limit slightly, her nervousness and determination to get away from Wade had made her press a little harder on the gas than what was the legal limit for that part of the highway. She lifted up on the pressure as the time went by, the jeep now entering the outskirts of Crossfield. She came to a slow stop as a road worker came up beside her and waved her to a halt.

"hey, miss, this part of the high way is closed for road repairs, I need you to detour through Crossfield ok," he said, his orange hard hat high on his head. Making him look a bit like a bobblehead doll.

"Um, I heading to Calgary," She said, looking a little annoyed by the barricades that stood before her and the road ahead.

"Yes miss, you can go through Crossfield and then head on to Madden, approach from that side, it's only a ten to a 20-minute extension to the trip" He pointed to the road that was to her right across the railway tracks and onwards. Amy eventually nodding and turning the wheel to the right. She crossed the tracks and headed into the small town, her eyes flickering over to Ty who was awake but only just. He had listened to the exchange between Amy and the road worker. His eyes now on the road and houses as they flicked past the windows. He swallowed and winced, his throat sore and rough, making his choice to not speak too much a godsend. Ty moved slowly, his chest feeling heavy and thick, his ability to breath seemed to be a little more constricted now as the day moved on. The pain of each inhale and exhale now resonating through him with more intensity. His stomach churned still, an at this point he wasn't sure if it was due to the drugs he was on or because he needed to eat. Everything either ached or hurt, and there was no relief or respite. He coughed and gasped a little, his head going forward as his had covered his mouth, it racked through him, each force of his lungs making him pinch the skin on his chest with his outspread hand.

Amy watched him shut his eyes as the barking sound finally stopped, his mouth open and gasping for air as his head finally fell back against the seat again. A slight shudder in his body as the fit passed.

She chewed her lip and looked at the clock on the dash, it was after 12 noon now and he needed his meds and by the looks of it, that antibiotic push shot. Amy drove on to Madden that was a small petrol stop 15 mins out of Crossfield. There she turned onto AB -574 W and continued on heading for AB- 766 S the turn not far past the limits of Cochrane. They had been on the road now for 30 minutes and it was heading close to 1 pm. Amy pulled the jeep up to the T junction, ranch lands around her as far as the eye could see, if they hadn't been running for their lives she would have been blown away by the canola and hay bales that decorated the paddocks around her. She looked to the left down Bow Valley Trail, knowing that if she turned that way thirty minutes more would bring her into Calgary and closer to home. But she also knew that Wade was on her tail, not more than 20 minutes behind her, she needed to lose him, and give herself time to get Ty up and on his feet and stable enough to walk into that office at 3 pm. She looked to her right, Cochrane was only five more minutes up the road, it was the safest bet, Wade wouldn't consider heading away from Calgary, and he wouldn't think she would either. This may be the only way for her to actually throw him from the scent and give her the upper hand. It would subsequently put Wade in front of them, making it next to impossible to trail them at all.

Amy chewed her lip, hearing Ty cough again and groan as he straightened himself up, he was well overdue for his medication now, and with each passing moment, she could see how much more pain he was experiencing. He also looked a little green, nausea getting the better of him. His hand from time to time lifting to cover his mouth.

She shut her eyes, counted to five and turned the wheel, heading away from Calgary and towards the smaller less obvious town of Cochrane. This was her second gamble of the day, and she hoped to god that it didn't end up being a mistake.

She drove on into the small hills town, pulling up at a small motor lodge just off the main street. Cochrane was situated at the base of Big Hill in the Bow River Valley. The town was intersected by the two main highways and had a reputation for its western culture, which could easily be felt when you wandered the streets taking in its atmosphere. The town was a popular destination for ice cream and coffee with its quaint western-oriented stores as well as for outdoor enthusiasts with a passion for such sports as wind sports, golfing, hiking and other adventure activities.

Cochrane was also a small industrial center. Major industries such as lumber, construction, retail, and an abundance of ranching families.

Amy turned off the engine and took a well-deserved breath, realizing she had been running on overdrive for the past hour. It was now around 1:15 pm and If they took a spell for a while and were back on the road by just before 2:30 pm, with Calgary, only being thirty minutes away. They would turn up right on time and Eric's offices.

She looked over at Ty, who had once again fallen back to sleep, be it a rather restless one now. He looked uncomfortable and his breathing seemed out of rhythm, with him taking a short quick burst of air and then following it with one deep one that always ended in a guttural cough.

Amy rubbed her face and took a moment, then cleared her head and jumped out of the truck, heading quickly for the office of the motor lodge. She returned a few moments later, room key in hand and moved the jeep to park in front of the room she just rented under Jacks name.

Amy walked around to Ty's side of the jeep and slowly and carefully opened the door, waking him as she did. He looked up at her and coughed again, his face now showing the discomfort he felt as he breathed.

"Why…..w…e. stop….ing" He wheezed, he seemed confused, and his green eyes looked around not recognizing their surroundings.

"we need to rest TY, we have some time, but I need you to get out of the truck now ok, "she spoke clearly seeing him give her a gentle smile and nod. His feet sliding out over the door jam and down towards the bitumen. Ty took a moment to center himself, the movement making him cough yet again, but after a quick few gaps and a variety of swear words under his breath, that Amy tried to ignore, he straightened himself up and lent against the side of the jeep, his mouth open, his eyes triumphant in staying on his feet.

"Lea….d the wa…..y" he smiled with an inhale as he felt her arm slide under his and guide him towards the motor lodge door.

Once inside, Amy quickly pulled his Jacket from his shoulders and laid him down on the bed, his head resting on the pillows as his body collapsed once again. He was exhausted and in pain and she knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Amy ran back out to the jeep, grabbed her supplies that she bought and her backpack and then came back to him. Closing the door to the world for now, for the first time since they left Red Deer, focusing wholeheartedly on Ty and making him more comfortable.

His eyes were still slightly open as he watched her rummage around in the backpack, his chest rattling as he breathed, each gravelly inhale now making Amy cringe as well.

She looked at the time on her phone. They had just over an hour to regroup before she was going to have to drag him back into the truck and onto the road.

Amy finally came over to his side as he sucked in yet another ragged and painful breath, she touched his cheek, gaining his attention and held out the small inhaler that Luke had given her.

"take this Ty, it will help you breathe, "she whispered as she popped the lid and pressed the opening to his lips. Ty wrapped his mouth around it as Amy's thumb pushed down on the cylinder, sending a spray of mist into his mouth, He shut his eyes and inhaled, the medication gave him instant relief. It soothed his throat and opened up his airways, allowing his next breath to actually work properly and give him some well-deserved O2.

Amy pressed the cylinder again, giving him a second dose, hearing him suck it in again and take a deeper breath. Her eyes now looking a little more at ease.

"that's it, "she said softly as she brushed his hair from his eyes, Ty leaning into her hand as she did, enjoying the connection he felt with her.

His eyes opened, and he smiled at her, his lips rolling on themselves as she took the inhaler away. Recapping it and putting it back in her bag.

"I've got tablets for you, for the pain, and the nausea "she explained, her eyes watching as he pulled himself into a seated position, wincing at the movement.

She handed him three blue pills and two white ones, followed by a bottle of water, which she undid as he pushed the pills into his mouth, he took a small mouth full of the clear liquid and swallowed, the coolness finally washing away the metallic taste in his mouth. Ty cleared his throat and gave her a soft smile, as his hand ran along her thigh as she sat next to him.

"you look tired, "she smiled, taking the bottle from him and placing it on the bedside table,

Ty shook his head, giving her a grin, trying to make light of how horrid he felt, "Im…..g… , you…wana…go….f…or…a…run..or some…thing"

Amy raised her eyebrow at his sarcasm, "I think we will wait a few days for that hey, "

He nodded and wiped his face with his hand, letting it fall onto his chest as he took another deeper breath, still a little strained but clearer than before,

"ok, well we have just under an hour before, its back in the jeep, so …..I think you should try to eat something hey, maybe you'll feel a little better with something in your stomach"

Ty turned up his nose, the thought of food of any kind made him nauseous, "no…..I…" he whispered, "not…t hun….gry"

Amy sighed, knowing he was but also knowing he dreaded being sick again, she had seen how much pain it caused him to vomit, and the coughing seemed worse when he started to wretch.

"ok, well how about we get this shot over and done with and then maybe you'll feel a bit better, "she saw his eyes lock to hers, and then fall on the small syringe that she held in her hand,

Ty instantly started to shake his head, "I''m goo….d, d,,onnt need it"

Amy scowled at him, seeing his eyes look away, his hand pushing himself up further on the bed, and away from her slightly.

"Ty, Luke said you need it, we are a bit late I know, I should have pulled over and given it to you at noon, but, please don't make this harder than it needs to be,"

"A…m..y" He protested, "I'll …. Eat. ok, "he looked at the shopping bag, trying to show her that eating and feeling sick was a better alternative to her sticking that needle into his behind. He wasn't scared of needles per-say, he was more scared that Amy was the administer of that needle and had no clue as to what she was doing.

"great," she smiled, "after your shot, I'll get you some food, "She saw his scowl at her, still not moving from where he now lay in the middle of the bed. His behind well and truly safe as he sat on it as he reclined back against the headboard.

The stalemate stood between them for a few moments until Amy's patience started to wane. He was being difficult, and she sort of understood why, but he needed the injection, and she was determined to give it to him be it willingly or not. Ty was not strong enough to fight her off at the moment, and she knew if she had to, she could get the job done.

"look, you going to undo those jeans or …" she glared at him, her head tilted to the side, her eyes on his pants as Ty placed his hand over his belt buckle.

"Im…ok…. I do,,nt need it" he said slowly, "feel better... all rea..dy"

"UNDO YOUR JEANS TY! or I WILL," she said clearly and slowly, not asking now but ordering, her eyes now holding him with her own deep determination.

Ty took a slow breath, his eyes narrowing slightly as he moved his fingers, his belt buckle unclipping as he did, his eyes stayed on hers as he undid the button and then released the zipper. His chest rising and falling as she gave him a gentle smile.

"now roll over and let me see that cute behind. "

She saw his eyes darken somewhat as he slowly rolled over onto his side and took a soft resigned breath as he went to push down one side of his jeans,

"here let me help, "she said softly, her fingers taking his waistband and pulling it gently downwards across his buttocks, grabbing his boxers at the same time, exposing his left cheek.

She saw his hand clench the bedspread as he turned his head sideways, his eyes watching her, his face looking a little worried and annoyed when he saw her satisfied grin,

"you..r en….joying thi…s are….t you" he whispered, seeing eyes flicker up to his as she popped the cap off the needle and gave it a tap to clear any air bubbles. "c arefful, ok, do..nt you…"

"Shh, "she said, making him growl slightly as she studied his behind, Ty even more nervous than he already was, "ok, Luke said to take a big pinch and then …"

"wh…at" TY questioned, but his voice left him as he felt her grab the meaty part of his behind and pinch it between her fingers, he buried his head into the pillow trying to not pull away when he felt the sting of the needle break the skin. Amy chuckling when she heard a guttural growl emit from deep inside his throat.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she heard him groan and then swear yet again, his voice muffled by the pillows. His discomfort short-lived as she wiped the injection site with an antiseptic wipe and then pulled up his boxers and jeans once again.

Slowly and carefully she helped him roll back over, his face now a little rattled and flushed by how much she seemed to enjoy his discomfort and embarrassment.

"how's your back, Dell said you have a cut there, from a fence post?" she asked seeing Ty nod in agreement,

" it's itchy but... ok" he whispered.

"can I see it, just to check its clean and not in need of dressing?"

Ty watched her skeptically for a bit, still a little frazzled by her enjoyment of his discomfort.

"Please, "she smiled, "I promise, I won't do anything without asking you first ok"

He slowly sat forward and grabbed his tee by the shoulder, pulling it off roughly over his head, Amy assisting him to get it off his arms. Ty then gently rolled back over onto his side and then onto his gut. Spreading his shoulders out so she could see the bandage pad between his shoulder blades.

"Can I take it off or?" Amy asked, seeing him gently nod approval to her. his eyes currently shut as he laid still.

Amy's fingers worked on the plasters and lifted the gauze to see a semi-healed and clean graze, it looked good, the skin was knitting, and the actual redness didn't seem too angry at all. She wiped it with antiseptic, and reapplied the dressing, using new tape from the medi-kit she bought to re-secure it to his skin. Once done, she tapped Ty's shoulder and helped him roll back onto his back, his bare chest now exposed as he gave her a soft thank you smile.

"so, I've got yogurt and protein pudding for dessert, "she said happily, giving him an expectant smile as he sat back up and pulled his tee back on.

Ty opened his mouth yet again to protest but saw the look that she threw at him and decided against it. He pointed to the yogurt and gave in. The idea of food made him feel worse, but maybe the yogurt would help, it would be soft and cool and at least it was something edible.

Amy pulled off the lid and mixed it gently with a spoon, before loading it up and offering it to him. His eyes watching her, as she moved the spoon closer to his lips.

"I….can….feed…my..se..f..you kn..ow" he said softly, feeling more like an invalid than ever now. That Borden independence shining through once again. He didn't like being treated like a baby, and spoon feeding, even by Amy wasn't high on his 'things to do' list.

"I know, "Amy smiled, holding the spoon in front of him, "but I kind of like the idea of looking after you,"

She gave him a cheeky smiled and let the spoon touch his bottom lip, leaving a dollop of yogurt there, which Ty slowly licked off with his tongue, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. His expression metered at first, but then a little devious, two could play at this game.

Amy chewed her own lip as he did, her own tongue mimicking his, this moment getting a little hotter than intended, she tapped his lip again this time, Ty obliging and ever so slowly opening his mouth so she could slide the spoon in between his teeth, his lips closing over it as she tilted the spoon and pulled it out again, her hand returning it to the tub as she watched him move his mouth and then swallow the soft velvety culture down.

Surprisingly, it tasted rather good and didn't bounce back when it his stomach. Ty licked his lip one more time and nodded towards the tub, encouraging her to continue. Allowing this little erotic moment to flourish once again. Amy spoon feeding him and Ty accepting her offering each time but accentuating each mouthful by taking it ever so slowly from the spoon his eyes on hers the whole time. Enjoying the heat, it was causing her and the moment the softness and coolness slid down his throat.

Once the tub was done, Amy pressed a washcloth to his face, cleaning up the slight mess she made on his chin, Ty ginning at her as she ran her finger along his bottom lips and dried it.

"how does that feel, "she asked, her hand on his chest as he coughed and cleared his throat, the injection taking effect and giving him a small amount of relief.

"surprisingly…. Good… "he said, his chest wasn't hurting now, the pain meds doing their thing. The nausea now also under control and the yogurt actually making him feel a lot better as it settled his stomach, He rubbed his face and then took her hand as she offered him the water bottle again. Which he graciously refused. "thank… you"

"no thanks needed TY, I'm here to help, "she held up the small brown cup and tapped it with a spoon, "you want pudding?"

TY grinned and sat up further, so he was now in line with her, his knee raised to keep him upright.

"only….if….you, have one with ..me" he smiled, "and this time, I get….to…feed you too"

* * *

"Eric, it's so nice to see you, "Lisa shook his hand she came into his office, followed closely by Jack,

"Lisa, Jack, your early, "he said, motioning towards the table across from his desk, that was surrounded by leather chairs, "please, take a seat, do you want coffee, tea?"

"no no, we are fine," Lisa smiled back at him, taking her seat and seeing him sit opposite her

"so, Mr. Borden, he is coming today yes?" Eric asked, looking hopeful "I saw on the news that he has resurfaced."

"Yes, yes, he's on his way, "Lisa agreed.

"that's wonderful, I do hope he makes his deadline, I cannot hold this any longer"

"Eric, he's coming from Red Deer, that's a fair distance, so he'll be here, we just have to give him some time" Jack cut in quickly,

"I understand Jack, I do, But Im also bound by the legal requirement of this hand over, If the young Mr. Borden is not in this office by 3 pm and ready to sign by 20 past, I'll declare his clam forfeit and enforce clause 21, giving the other claimant the right to put in an offer of acceptance and sign as the next in line"

Jack looked at Lisa, worry on his face. This was all hinged on a 20-minute window. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"this second claimant, do we have a name? has he or she been verified as a true heir, documentation, tests? "Lisa saw Eric look a little uneasy.

"yes Lisa, the claim by the second heir is legitimate, they have proof to the lineage and it has all checked out. "

"so Brad has another child, other than Ty" She pushed, knowing this personal identity may help them figure out what the hell was going on.

"it looks that way, yes, "Eric agreed,

"older or younger? "Jack asked,

"I can't answer that Jack, Im sorry until the claim is forfeit and the second one is on the table they must remain anonymous. "

"this is ridiculous, "Jack growled, "if they are legit, what does it matter who knows who they are"

"Im sorry Jack, but it is their right to privacy and confidentiality, I cannot disclose anything more until the time where it is tabled, or they wish to announce themselves. "

* * *

Amy pushed her phone to her ear, her eyes on the bathroom door, Ty had gone to relieve himself after they had shared their pudding dessert.

"Hey, whereabouts are you today," she asked,

"Um, Im in Calgary, getting some supplies for Lou, something about needing some new chairs for the dude ranch"

"you're in Calgary now? "Amy's' eyes sparkled as a plan came together in her mind.

"Yeah Amy, what's up, where are you"

"Listen to me Caleb, I need you to do exactly what I say ok, "

* * *

It was coming up to 2:20 pm and Lisa looked at Jack, worry in her eyes, there was a knock at the large oak door that led into Eric's office and he smiled and excused himself as he got up to answer it.

Jack turned in his seat and saw Thomas come into the room, he smiled at them both showing his greeting and took the seat offered to him which sat just across from Lisa,

"Thomas, good to see you, "She smiled, Jack nodding in agreement, his skin crawling with anticipation as the time rolled on.

"Lisa, Jack, I saw the news, it's so good that Ty has been found, he's joining us I hope, so we can close off these dealings once and for all"

"Yes, he's on his way, "Jack replied,

"that is wonderful, "Thomas gave them both the biggest most plastic smile he could muster as he looked over at the clock.

"we have one more participant to arrive, apart from Ty Borden and then we can get this underway. "Eric said, his eyes falling to some paperwork in his hand.

"One more?" Lisa enquired,

"yes, that would be the other claiming Heir, they will be joining us today as well, so that in the event that Ty forfeits his claim, they can subsequently take his place. "

Jack rubbed his mustache, he was worried, they had just under half an hour now to get TY through those doors. This was cutting it down to the wire.

* * *

"Amy, "Tim said into his phone, he looked worried as he stood on the side of the road near his truck. "where are you?"

"Im in Cochrane, I had to deviate, Wade is on our tail," she said quickly, she was now standing out the front of the motor lodge room, keeping her conversations away from Ty, he was in no state to worry about the problems that were forsaking them.

"Wade!" Tim growled, "where?"

"he was at the hospital when we left and again caught up to us near Crossfield. "she explained, "I think I've lost him though, he wouldn't have expected me to pull back to Cochrane, so Im hoping he's heading straight for Calgary"

"Amy, this is dangerous, he's not stupid, he will figure this out, now that Ty's reappearance is all over the media"

Amy chewed her lip, she had hoped that they wouldn't have let that out so soon, but it was a rather futile wish. If it was all over the media, then Creswell and Wade would also be aware Ty was alive and well and on his way home. It wouldn't surprise her if they even attempted to hijack the meeting and push it forward. The other heir may also attempt to push to the panic button, Ty's sudden reappearance challenged all of their claims. Amy knew all the key players in this were going to push to settle before his imminent arrival.

"Dad, I need you to do me a favor ok, "Amy said clearly, "Wade knows Ty is with me, in the Wrangler, that's what he's going to be looking for. I have to throw him off the scent, will you help me"

"what do you need me to do?"

* * *

"hey Syd, how's it going, "Wade smiled into his phone, he had pulled his sedan up to the side of the highway just out of Calgary and was leaning against the side door as the traffic barreled on by.

"Anything man, what you need,"

"well, I need an off the books favor if you can "

"Wade, come on man, you're going to get me into trouble"

"Syd, you wouldn't even have that job if it wasn't for me, you owe me man" Wade twisted his words, cloaking the threat in a subtle smile.

"ok, ok, what do you need," the voice relented,

"I need the whereabouts of a Jeep Wrangler, License plate number …."

"Dude, you know that's, I can't man, "the man sounded worried, he knew to get this information was going to put him in a vulnerable place.

"Syd, you owe me, "Wade pushed,

"Ok, OK, I'll call my cousin at main roads, and see what he can do, I can't promise anything though, they don't like to help us PIs all that much, but I'll give it a go "

"get it done, call me when you know its whereabouts, "

Wade slammed the phone back into his pocket as he sucked the last of his cigarette into his blackened lungs. He smiled a devious smile and got back into his car. Pulling back out into the stream of traffic and headed into Calgary.

* * *

There was a heavy knock on the motor inns door, which made Amy jump slightly, she looked at her watch 2:29 pm, her eyes falling to Ty as he opened his eyes and looked towards the door hesitantly too.

Amy pulled back the main windows curtains and then smiled, Showing TY he needn't worry and then quickly opened the door,

"Hey brother, "Caleb said as he entered the room, his smile dropping when he saw the condition Ty was in. "geez you look terrible"

"th…ank ..you" Ty croaked, "Br..other", He slowly pulled himself up and sat on the side of the bed, He still looked pale, but he was in a lot less pain since the medication had taken effect. His breathing had settled too, the injection doing its job.

"we need to get him to this address ok, "Amy said, handing Caleb a piece of paper with Eric's offices location scrawled on it. "help me get him into your truck"

Caleb nodded and watched as Ty slowly stood up, he was unstable and seemed to be a little light headed. Amy grabbed their belongings and ran ahead of the two young men, heading for Caleb's truck where she quickly pulled open the rear door.

"hurry up, we are running out of time!" she yelled as Caleb walked with Ty, his arm under his shoulders for support over to the large maroon truck that stood on the other side of the parking lot.

Once Ty was load into the passenger seat, Amy stood in the doorway in front of him, her hand touching his cheek as she buckled him in,

"you stay safe ok, I'll catch up with you later "She saw his smile suddenly turn into a worried frown as he became aware, that Amy's wasn't planning on coming with him.

"Amy….n..o " he whispered, fear in his eyes, not for himself, but for her. "we….stay together,"

"No Ty, Wade knows you're with me, I need to distract him, so you can get to that meeting, if he sees me and the jeep, he will follow me and not you"

Ty shook his head, Caleb now behind the wheel, looking worried himself, "You sure Amy, we can just go, and leave the jeep here, he doesn't know Im involved,"

"No, Caleb, please, get Ty out of here, I need Wade busy and out of the picture, it's the only way"

"NO!" Ty growled, his hand now unbuckling the seat belt as he tried to get out of the truck, he wasn't going to allow her to go after WADE, not on her own, he was way too dangerous. He held his chest as he grabbed her arm, his eyes now filled with panic, "I…wont. let…. You! no"

"Please Ty, "Amy pressed her hand gently on his shoulders, not allowing him to get out of the truck, "trust me ok, I'll be ok, you have to go, NOW!" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and then pushed the door closed, Ty reaching for the door release as she nodded at Caleb who hit the central locking from his door, Ty pulling the handle and getting no response from the lock.

"Ca….leb!" he growled, his eyes filled with anger as he glared over at him, "open…..th..e door!" TY pulled the door again in anger, seeing Amy give him a sad wave and then slowly back away from the truck.

"CALEB!" Ty yelled, hitting the door with his fist, then sucking in a breath and his chest spasmed from his sudden outburst " no,, Let…..me….out, God …dammit, don..t she can...t do .. this! "

"settle brother, Amy's got this covered ok, you just sit back and stay calm, "Caleb knew Ty was angry at him, but he was hoping that eventually, he would understand and forgive him and see why they did what they did.

"For…fuc..ks sake, "Ty growled, pulling the door again in frustration again, the door not budging an inch, his fingers hitting the window button now and getting no response either, "No….. she… let...me...out, NOW!, "

Caleb threw the truck into gear as Ty's panicked eyes watched Amy wave one more time as she bolted back towards the jeep, Ty slamming his head angrily into the headrest, his eyes now fixed on Caleb as he pulled back onto the main road of Cochrane.

"Im sorry brother, but I promised Amy I'd get you to that meeting a that my friend is exactly what Im going to do. "

Ty glared at his friend as they headed out of town, His chest heaving as he tried to control his temper. He was terrified for Amy. Wade was dangerous, and Amy had no idea who she was up against.

"I'm sorry friend," Caleb said softly, feeling the tension between him and his companion. Tys face etched with annoyance and fear. His eyes now on the roadside as it flew past him.

"if… an..y thing… happens to her, "Tys said softly, Caleb hearing the threat in his tone, "I sw..ear I'll ..."

"I get it ok, your pissed, and with good reason, but she's going to be ok, "Caleb replied, seeing Ty pull his jacket around himself, his body turned away from his once friend as his head rested against the window glass. His face stoic and filled with annoyance and anger, not only at Caleb for taking him away against his will but at Amy too, For putting this foolhardy plan into action. He felt captured yet again, held to ransom now by people who were supposed to be his friends. His freedom of choice once again snatched from him, this time under the guise of being for his own good. His green eyes flickered with apprehension as the truck rattled along the highway, Caleb not trying to speak to him now, the warning and question mark over their ongoing friendship hanging heavily in the air.

* * *

Amy drove along the AB -22, heading towards the Trans-Canada Hwy/AB-1 E to Bowness Rd NW, it was the longer route that brought her into Calgary towards the North West. She took the exit towards Memorial Drive/Shaganappi Trail, where she quickly pulled into a gas station and drove around to the large parkway that was behind it.

Caleb had taken Bow River Highway, the more direct route, he also was traveling at speed, pushing the boundaries of speed limits, his eyes ever present or police traps and cameras. They were making good time, and although his passenger hadn't spoken since they left Cochrane, he knew he would make it to the lawyer's office with time to spare. He had promised Amy that no matter what, Ty would be in front of Eric and the executors documents by three. And he wasn't about to let that fiery little blonde down.

* * *

Amy turned off the jeep and jumped out of the truck, running over to her father who had been patiently waiting for her near the parkways parking area. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a contemptuous look,

"You, my girl, are going to have a lot of explaining to do once this is over ok, your grandpa and I are… "

"I know oK, and Im sorry, "she said, loving the safe feeling she got from his arms around her "But I don't have time to discuss this now ok, "

"Ok, Ok. "Tim replied, handing her his truck keys, Amy doing the same to the wrangler,

"stay here for about 5 mins ok, then head off. "she said, "thank you, dad, I can't tell you how much your help means to me"

"Go!" he said motioning towards his truck, "get out of here!"

Amy kissed her father's cheek and ran to his truck, sliding behind the wheel and turning the engine over, she waved to him one more time and pulled back out onto the main road, her aim now Drummen and Associates Legal offices.

* * *

"ok, well its 2:57 pm, and I have to say that we need to get this proceeding underway "Eric looked at Lisa and Jack, a little disappointed that Ty still hadn't made an appearance.

"Hey you said 3 pm, "Jack warned,

Eric nodded, conceding the point, "very well, we will wait until dead on 3 pm, But I really feel this is now rather pointless, if Ty was going to attend, he would have shown by now surely"

"Look, Eric, can we please give him a little more time, Im sure Thomas and the other parties won't mind a few more minutes, he's on his way, this was Brads wishes after all, that Ty be here and be beneficiary" Lisa pleaded, her eyes flickering over to Thomas for help.

"Im happy to wait for a few more minutes, "he smiled, he was keeping the peace, and was also hedging his bets, if this all went pear-shaped, his cooperation would prove his faked sincerity. This was he won no matter what happened.

"where is this other Heir, you said they were joining us" Jack pushed,

"I did, that is correct, "Eric picked up his desk phone and pressed a button. "can you ask our other guest if they are ready to join us now, please. "

Lisa looked at Jack and both their eyes moved towards the door as the brass handle turned. Thomas also showing feigned surprise.

Jacks bottom jaw slowly dropped as the challenging heir entered the room. He gave them as a very welcoming smile as he walked slowly over to the group. Jack standing up in surprise, his expression turning from shock to disbelief.

"what the hell! YOU!" Jack looked at his wife, his astonishment now written all over his face. Lisa's face stunned as they both recognized the challenger to Ty's inheritance. "this can't be, your ... you're not a..."

"Jack, Lisa, Thomas, this is Tallon Kie Ling Moyoto, Son of Kyia Ling Moyoto and Bradley James Borden. "

* * *

to br continued


	51. The Prodigal Son Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"this has to be some kind of a mistake!" Jack blustered, he was now on his feet, Lisa taking his arm, trying to settle him. "You! You ….."

"I assure you, Mr. Bartlett, there is no mistake, I am Bradley Borden's, son, "

"And you have proof of this!" Lisa cut in, her eyes flickering from the interloper and then back to Eric.

"Yes, he has a registered birth certificate, listing Bradley J Borden as his father, trust me please, I have checked out his credentials, he is who he says he is."

"This is ridiculous! "Jack growled, his large hand rubbing his mustache in shock and confusion. "You! You are the reason that Ty is… and now you stand here and claim to be his…." He couldn't even put the words together, the reality of what was being presented to him was making his own consciousness spin.

"Yes, Tyler is my brother, "the man replied, as he walked slowly around the room and stood behind the chairs in front of them, His eyes cool and calculating, "well, half-brother,"

"you played him, you played all of us! all this time you've been sitting back, keeping the truth at bay. Waiting to waltz in here at the last moment and make your move! I knew it! I knew there was something fishy going on here, and now here you are, in all your polished showboat glory "

"I'm sorry Mr. Bartlett, Jack, may I call you Jack, but I needed to make sure that when I revealed myself, it would be for the betterment of all, "The man gave a soft smile, as his hands flexed together as they laced across the front of his jacket.

"The betterment of ALL!" Jack threw back, "you lied! you deceived! you pretended to be someone you're not! "He looked away, his old eyes falling onto Lisa who also looked shell-shocked. "How is that the betterment of all!

The tall thin statured man took a breath, his dark eyes now calming and taking Jack in their ambivalent gaze. "I did not lie, I simply used one of my many business aliases when I introduced myself to you and your family. As I said, I needed to make sure that …"

"cut the bull ok! "Jack turned away, anger now in his eyes as he centered himself, he was furious for not seeing through the charade earlier. Maybe if he had, he could have stopped it. "you lied! end of, story, you said you were one person and you turned out to be someone else!"

"I can see why my subterfuge may be seen as misrepresentation. I introduced myself to you as …."

"your subti…. Misrepresentation! just stop ok, you lied Creswell, there's not high-end fancy vocabulary that changes that fact. You Ian Creswell, or Tallon Kei whoever you are a bold-faced liar!"

Lisa put her hand to her mouth, Jacks words flying around the room and echoing off the mahogany wall runners. There was an eerie silence, all holding their place as the realization of what had been divulged truly came to light. Thomas looked down, not wanting to give away his already clear understanding of the events that were unfolding. He was still very much under the radar, and he wanted to keep it that way. Jacks mind was reeling, Ian Creswell was Tallon Kie Ling Moyoto, Kyai's son, and Ty's so far unknown half-brother.

"Mr. Bartlett, I can see this is hard for you to understand, being that you are so close to my sibling. It seems all of your family have taken him into their hearts. Which I, now that I've got to know him, appreciate deeply "He gave Jack the most pliable and condescending smile, his smoothness dripping off of his perfectly polished teeth. "Tyler is very fortunate to have all of you, "

"You stay away from him, you hear me, "Jack warned, "he's been through enough already at your hands"

"Jack, "Thomas cut in suddenly, "what are you implying, are you saying that Mr. Cres., Mr. Ling Moyoto is somehow responsible for Ty's sudden disappearance!"

"Too right that's what Im saying! You, whoever the hell you are, …. nearly killed him!" Jack snarled, his hand now thumping the table, "this was all your doing wasn't it! just to get your hands-on Brads money"

Tallon's eyes turned dark, they looked blacker than indigo ink as he steeled his gaze at the old cowboy. He had not expected such a confrontation, Jack obvious protectiveness towards Ty and his family taking the normally stoic businessman by surprise.

"I have no idea what Mr. Bartlett is referring too, Tyler and I met briefly at the party. That was the one and only time I had a chance to interact with my younger brother." he turned slowly, his black hair shining under the fluorescent lights. "I don't appreciate being threatened either sir, and I do hope you remember that I am here to see that the family name of Borden is not lost by Tys refusal to commit."

"I'll tell you what I don't appreciate!" Jack lunged forward, Lisa's hand on his chest as she quickly stood up between them the only thing keeping Jack from engulfing the much smaller and slight male.

Tallon didn't flinch, heck, he didn't even move, he stood his ground, his dark eyes filled with satisfied illuminance.

"Mr. Bartlett, I am going to have to ask you to leave if you can't control your temper," Eric said quickly. "we have business to conclude here and I will have no qualms in having you removed if you continue on this path,"

Lisa tapped Jacks chest, giving him a warning glace, her blue eyes telling him to calm down, losing his cool now was not going to benefit anyone. They needed to be in that room. And if he kept up with his aggressive attention, all be if they were warranted, Lisa knew that it was only a matter of time before they were escorted away.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, can I possibly ask for a five-minute recess here, so everyone can calm down and then we can proceed" she smiled at Eric, and then the other two men, who gave her curt but accepting responses.

"I…Lisa, its 10 past three, Ty is not here, so I really feel we need to progress and sign Tallon in as…." Eric cut in quickly.

"No, please, let's take five, as the lovely lady has asked, I do not want any ill blood between me and my brother. We will give him five more minutes, "Tallon smiled at Jack and Lisa, the sentiment filled with an underlying coolness. "Maybe you could call him, see what the holdup is"

Jack gruffed at the thin well-dressed man, Lisa's hand still firmly on his chest. Patting him gently as she guided him towards the door.

"Very well, we will recess for 5 minutes, "Eric said, as he got to his feet and exited through a side door. He also looked flustered, not realizing a simple inheritance sign over was going to be riddled with so much drama and aggression.

Tallon gave them all an acknowledging nod and exited through the main doors, his hand moving to his suit pocket as he stepped out into the foyer.

Jack rubbed his face, Lisa looking at Thomas who also stood up and left the room, heading for the washroom.

"what the hell Lisa!" Jack whispered, his voice strained, "it was him all along! He's behind all of this, the kidnapping, Wade! who knows what else"

"I know Jack, but we can't prove any of that right now, we can't stall this for much longer, where is Ty!"

"who knows, Amy told me he would be here!" Jack pulled his phone from his pocket, his fat fingers smashing the screen in agitation. Lisa watching in worried disbelief at how wound up he was and pulling it from his fingers.

She hit a few buttons and the pressed it to her ear, waiting for the line to pick up.

"Amy!"

"Yes, Um Lisa? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, where are you?"

"I'm here, well, Im sort of here, I'm parking, why where are you?" Amy looked confused, she pulled her dads Truck into the bay at the rear of the building, turning off the key and looking around, making sure no one was paying attention to her. She had pulled her hair up under her hat and changed her top into a dark long sleeve tee, one her father had left in the truck at her request.

"we are in the office with Eric, "Lisa took a breath, her voice giving away her worries,

"Lisa, what's wrong? "Amy asked, her eyes falling to the clock on her dashboard, "where is TY? He should be there by now?"

"well, he's not, and we have some major issues here Amy "Lisa didn't know whether she should tell her what was unfolding or not. Jack looked ready to kill someone, Ty was still MIA and well, Lisa, was now at her wit's end.

"He's not there! Caleb was ahead of me!" Amy looked around the carpark, looking flustered as her eyes hit the clock again, the time reading 3:15 pm "where the hell is,,,,,,"

Her phone chimed, making her pull it from her ear, seeing Caleb was trying to call her, "Um Lisa, I got to go, stall them ok, I'll get him there I promise you"

"Amy, listen to me, we have a problem" Lisa's finally said,

"I can't talk now, tell me later ok, I can only handle one problem at a time right now, "Amy hung up on her step-grandmother before Lisa could say another word. Her finger hitting the button on her phone again and pressing it quickly to her ear.

"Caleb! Where are YOU!" she almost yelled,

"Amy, thank god, "Caleb replied, "My phone is almost dead, we have a slight issue, um…."

"what! where is Ty! he's supposed to be in that meeting! what the hell are you doing!" Amy yelled down the phone, her panic now taking over,

"I'm, well we are here, but ….um, you see, well, "he stammered, standing out next to his truck, his hand running through his soft blonde curly hair.

"Caleb! "Amy almost screamed at him as she jumped out of her father truck and looked around frantically. Trying to locate them in the parking lot. "I can't …. I don't see you"

"We are parked in the ally at the side of the building, down near the dumpsters, I thought it best to not be out in the open, you know, in case he was recognized. "Caleb explained.

"Ok, so…. What's wrong, get inside, now, we are almost out of time" she ordered,

"I would Amy, trust me I would be happy too, but well, that's the problem, "he stopped looking back at the truck. Not knowing what to do,

"Caleb, for the love of god, what is wrong!" Amy was running through the parking lot now, swerving between parked cars as she headed for the side lane. "get Ty inside NOW!"

"that's just it Amy, I can't, "he said flatly, knowing she was going to yell at him again, secretly praying his phone's battery would pass out and cut her off.

"why!"

"because to do that, I have to get him out of the truck, and "he stopped and shut his eyes, "I can't do that because he's locked himself inside"

"What! "Amy's heart was racing now as she bolted around the corner of the building and looked down the laneway, Caleb seeing her and waving as she ran towards him. He stood at the rear of the truck, looking flabbergasted and defeated, Amy skidding to a stop beside him.

Caleb pocketed his phone and rubbed his face, dropping his voice and looking nervously at the rear window of the cabin.

"I got out and he locked the doors ok, I can't get him to open them or let me back in. He won't talk to me and he's…."

Amy's' eyes went to the truck, not understanding what had gone wrong, why had Ty all of a sudden decided to do this, shut himself off and not refuse their help. It made no sense at all.

"what happened while you were on the road? Did you have a fight or something "she asked?

"NO, that's just it Amy, we didn't talk at all, he shut me off, he just stared out the window." Caleb didn't know what else to say, he felt responsible, but had no idea how to fix it.

Amy pursed her lips, and looked at the truck, she had under five minutes to get him up those stairs and into that office. This was not the time for deep and meaningful or slow negotiations. This was hardball time.

"wait here, "Amy said, "as soon as I get him to release that lock, you get your butt to that door and …"

Caleb nodded, looking at the service door the building that was only a few meters away "I got an idea ok, you get him out and I'll do the rest"

Amy calmed herself, straightened her shirt, and readjusted her hat, she took a few deep breaths and found herself bouncing on her heels a few times, her grin filling her eyes as she realized she was doing the very same thing Ty did when he was psyching himself up for something.

She walked towards the passenger's window and tapped it with her knuckle. Seeing Ty's body facing away from the door, his shoulders hunched slightly as his arms were tight around his chest.

"Fuck off Caleb" he growled, "I'm not going anywhere until I see Amy is ok"

Amy knocked again, this time with a bit more force and speed, making his head turn around to growl at Caleb again. His eyes suddenly changing from anger to relief as he met with hers.

"Ty Open the door, "she said coolly.

He looked at her, his body turning in the seat, the relief turning back to sulky anger again as he recalled how she had tricked him into Caleb's truck. Amy saw the change and knew how much he hated being controlled. She had tricked him and kept her plans from him. She knew him too well to think he wouldn't resent that kind of manipulation, especially from her. Someone he trusted.

"please, TY, open the door, "she called again, "I will explain everything ok, but I need you to get out of the truck now"

He looked away briefly, considering his options. He was hurting again; the pain medication was wearing off and so to were the nausea drugs. His stomach was in knots and he felt horrid. The illness playing on his last reserves and making him unreasonable. All he wanted was to run, to get away and just make it all go away. It was his usual solution to everything. But he knew he wasn't strong enough to pull it off this time. Not on his own. So, locking the doors, distancing himself from everything and everyone was the best he could manage. And Until Amy turned up, it had been working out rather well.

"Ty, "she called again. "I understand ok, your pissed, but we don't have time for this right now, just open the door and talk to me. Please!"

Ty's hand slowly hit the button on the door, releasing the lock, Amy sighed with relief and quickly pulled the door open, seeing him look away from her, his arms wrapped around his torso.

"thank you," she said softly, her hand touching his cheek near his ear, which he pulled away from. "Im sorry ok, I …."

"I …. don't…. want…..to…..he…ar..it," he said in a low voice, "you…played me"

Amy chewed her lip, seeing this wasn't going to be as easy as a simple 'Im sorry, let's get moving hey, ' She touched his arm, pulling his eyes to hers.

"Yes, I played you, I set up my swap over plan without telling you anything about it, and that was wrong, I should have told you what I was planning so you wouldn't have spent the last half hour worrying about me and my possible run in with Wade, " she stopped, seeing his eyes come up to meet her, "a run in, that didn't happen by the way, because I switched trucks with my dad and sent him off on the scenic road tour around Calgary, "

"Tim's got…my….. ?"

"Yes, and if Wade is tracing it, he's going to get the shock of his life when he finally tracks it down, "she gave him a triumphant smile, proud of her subterfuge.

"you…sh…ould…of told me" he said sulkily,

"yes, I probably should have, and you can yell at me for that later, but right now Ty, you need to get on your feet and up to that office, otherwise everything we have all done today and in the last few days to bring you home, will have been for nothing "

Ty swallowed, and Amy watched as he slowly slid his leg out of the truck. Relief filling her heart as she looked back at Caleb who instantly came running over to the door of the truck.

Tys eyes met his friends and looked remorseful, knowing he had acted like a child, "s..orry m..an"

"no worries brother let's just get this done, hey"

* * *

"ok, it is now twenty past three, and I am sorry Jack and Lisa, but I will not hold these proceedings any longer, can we all take our seats now, and make this official, "Eric motioned to them all to sit down, which they all did, Thomas looking wary but secretly elated, Tallon, stoic as usual, but also holding an air of satisfaction about him. And Jack and Lisa, their faces now resigned to taking a losing blow.

"do not worry Mr. Bartlett, "Tallon said softly, his smile like that of an Egyptian cobra. "I will not see my brother destitute, Im sure, we at Lucky will be there for him, I will look after him, he is after all blood."

Jack's mouth twitched, his fists clenched, But Lisa again tapped his arm reminding him that this was not the time or place.

Tallon's phone beeped, to which he pulled it from his pocket and checked the screen. His lip twitching slightly at the text he received.

"let's get this underway, "he said quickly, his eyes now sparkling as he looked towards Eric and his pile of documentation.

"very well, At 3:23 pm on Monday the…."

* * *

"come on Brother, just a few more and we are there" Caleb breathed as he bodily carried Ty up the staff access stairs. Amy behind him, her hand in the middle of Tys back as they helped him climb step after step. Caleb pushed open the stairwell door that had a large one on it and pulled Ty out into the main foyer of the legal building, Amy ran over to the board and read the directory,

"5th Floor" she called back and headed for the elevators at the far side of the expanse. She hit the up arrow as Caleb walked Ty over to the doors. He looked pale and exhausted from the three set of stairs that they had climbed from the basement level.

Amy touched his cheek, seeing him give her a soft, achy smile, as the Elevators doors chimed and opened up.

Amy and Caleb surrounded him, letting him put an arm over each of them as they pulled him inside. His breathing now a little ragged but still clearer than it had been that morning, the antibiotics holding their own.

Amys' finger hit the button illuminating a big yellow five and took a quick breath, the doors closing on the trio as it ascended.

* * *

Tim pulled the wrangler up into the Wall Mart parking lot, he yawned, and drove down every aisle, taking his time, not in any particular hurry. He did this twice, tracing the entire parking lot and then exiting onto one of Calgary's many suburban streets. Calgary was a large city, and he drove along as many of the major streets and roads that he could. He was stalling, and his eyes stayed on the clock, it was now 3 pm and he needed to stay visible. He pulled up in front of a diner, feeling a little peckish, his eyes on the street around him. He killed the engine and opened the door. His hand adjusting his hat as he walked casually across to the fooderie and opened the glass door.

* * *

"so, tell me you got what I need,"

"you can't keep asking for favors like this ok, you're going to get me fired"

"shut up Syd, and tell me where it is,"

"ok, ok, that wrangler, the one you asked after, it's currently meter parked on 2008 33rd Avenue. Near Belmont Diner. "

"now that wasn't hard was it"

Wade slammed down the phone, and jumped back into his car, hitting the accelerator and squealing back onto the main road.

* * *

Tim finished his coffee and his buttermilk pancakes, he had to admit, they were pretty good, not as good as Maggie's, but definitely up there, He paid the waitress, gave her a friendly smile, making a comment about green being her color and that the uniform she wore brought out the color of her eyes. He chuckled to himself as he put the small piece of paper with the words Candy and a phone number scribbled on it into his pocket. Happy in the thought, that even at his maturing age he still had it.

As he headed out the door, his boot falls slowed, his eyes on a rather stocky man who seemed to be looking through the front window of the wrangler. His hair was slicked back, he looked slightly annoyed, his hand leaning on the door frame as he scanned the surrounding street.

"can I help you?" Tim asked, coming up behind him and making the man jump slightly. He knew who he was, there was only one guy that would be that interested in Ty's wrangler. And as Amy had predicted, he had managed to tail it down to the end.

"no, no, it's all good, I was just looking for…," Wade replied, backing away, a smile of slight admiration towards Amy and her double play.

"Ty? you looking for Ty? "Tim pushed, seeing Wade's eyes narrow slightly, now watching Tim even more closely.

"I don't know who you're talking about man, "

"really? You're going to play dumb, is that the best you got?" Tim came closer to him, knowing he was safe as there were people everywhere, busily going about their afternoon activities. "come on Wade, you can do better than that,"

Wade shook his head and chuckled to himself, "well well, so your one of the crew I take it, I have to admit, that girl, she's got moxy, wouldn't have thought she'd play this hard"

Tim raised his eyebrow, showing Wade his contempt "she will outplay you every time, "

Wade nodded, as he walked away from the truck, his eyes taking on a cooler persona, "thing is though, I ain't playing, and neither is the guy I'm working for, "

It was Tim's turn now to drop his bravado and smile, his eyes burning into the smaller and stockier man before him.

"That's a shame, "he said, as he walked up to Wade, Tim now standing before him, the sidewalk and its patrons their only resolve. His hands straightening Wade's collar. "because if you're not playing, you're not in the game, and if you're not in the game, you CAN'T WIN" he lent forward and grabbed the door handle, making Wade step back, losing his ground and position. A symbolic power play that showed the weakness in one.

"nice talking to ya, "Tim finally said, as Wade curled his lip, straightened his now ruffled jacket and walked away.

* * *

Under active clause 21, Due to the nonattendance of prospective lead beneficiary Tyler James Borden as documented in the last will and testament of Bradley James Borden, I hereby declare that his claim to title over the estate and titles under the name of Lucky Quarters Holdings and subsidiaries inclusive of all personal and business funds held by B. Borden, excluding the Borden trust be forf…."

Tallon's eyes gleamed waiting for the words to spill into the air, Eric reading from the document of forfeiture. The group suddenly jumping as the large oak door flew open and a rather breathless and exhausted trio burst into the room.

"Wait!" Amy yelled quickly, seeing Thomas and to her knowledge, Creswell, turn around abruptly, their eyes wide with disbelief as TY lifted his head and took a shaky breath, his face etched with pain.

"Oh, my lord" Lisa gasped, as she jumped to her feet and ran over to them, her hands clasping Tys pale face and pulling him to her, "you're here, thank god, and in the nick of time"

Ty coughed slightly, his arms sliding around her as his head rested on her shoulder, he mouths open as he tried to regain his breath. He shut his eyes, Lisa's arms around him making him feel safe. His bond to Lisa had grown since he had been working with her, she was someone the young Borden looked up to, and admired, she was always made him feel like he could achieve anything, her faith in him and her support had been a guiding light that he had never had in his life before he met her. She was, like Jack, someone he held dear, someone who he considered to be the essence of what a real mother would have been like if he had been given the chance to have one.

"you can hold that pen right there now Eric, "Jack said quickly, unable to hide the smile on his lips as Eric put the pen down.

"Im sorry, but these proceedings are already underway, the papers have been tabled, I fear, young Mr. Borden, is a tad too late, "Tallon smiled, he kept his eyes from Ty, who as of yet hadn't looked up from Lisa's shoulder.

"now hang on a goddam …" Jack started, but Eric lifted his hand to silence him "Yes, the papers have been tabled, but they are not yet notarized, so, in my capacity as the executor of Bradley James Borden's will and testament, I am at liberty to once again table the original documents, being that, Tyler James Borden officially chosen, and announced heir to Bradley James Borden be signed in as sole beneficiary to Lucky Quarters Holdings and subsidiaries. Taking effect as of 3:31 pm on Monday the …"

He looked up at Ty who had now wrapped his arms yet again round Amy and moved towards the table, Tallon lacing his fingers together slowly, and not looking up at his younger sibling, his expression was still, almost stony as he watched Eric lay another document on the table before Ty and hand him a gold pen.

"you just need to sign your acceptance on this page and then again on the business handover documentation. And then my boy, what was Brads, is then yours. "he gave Ty a gentle smile, and offered the pen again, seeing Tys tired but engaged eyes look around the room slowly, taking in the inhabitants and their expressions.

"Ty, "Amy whispered, "this is your decision, I will back whatever you decide, all I ever wanted was for you to have the right to choose "

She looked at him, seeing the slight trace of uncertainty in his eyes, Ty knew, once his name was embedded on that parchment, life as he knew it would change, that fear was holding him now. He wanted to do his father proud but at what cost. What was he going to give up achieving that pride?

"I'm by your side no matter what "Amy breathed into his ear, "you and me forever, "

He nodded and pressed his head ever so gently against hers as he took the pen from Eric's hand and lowered his shoulder his hand resting on the papers before him.

"think carefully my boy, what you do next, is the catalyst of what is to come, "Creswell spoke softly but with purpose, his dark eyes catching Tys for the first time. The connection between them, sucking the air from the room.

Ty held the gaze, not understanding the power her felt flow between them, there was something about this man that he couldn't quite pin. His lineage at this time unknown to the green-eyed sibling.

He took a breath, and pressed the pen to the paper, his hand moving effortlessly across the page, leaving an elegant yet edgy signature ink.

Once done, Eric flipped the pages and pointed to another line, where Ty once again penned his acceptance. Putting the pen down and standing back, up, his hand moving to his chest as he let his eyes fall onto his love, who still stood by his side.

"game on" He whispered, and kissed her cheek, Amy's reassuring smile fading as the color drained from his face and his eyes rolled back and all went dark.

* * *

Ty awoke, two days later at Cross Bow medical center. Once again hooked up to monitors and Iv lines, his jaunt across the country, and the subsequent rush to the executor's office had subsequently put so much stress on his already ravaged and exhausted body that his reserves and resolve finally gave way.

He was in an exclusive ward, only for the well to do, with Thomas offering to fly him to New York for specialist care, which at this time Lisa had refused. Her suspicions over Lucky Alberta's manager still in place but not proven.

Ty was pale and weak, but finally on the mend, the drugs now working as they should if he had stayed in the hospital in Red Deer.

Amy had stayed by his side, the specialist that had come in from the states, now assuring her that he would make a full recovery. Given time to convalesce. His lungs were clearing, but his lack of body mass and condition had set him back. Making his recovery period longer than expected.

The executive board had convened in his absence. All now agreeing to hold their positions in the company until Ty was fit enough to take control. Tallon had once again put in a bit of ownership, offering to take the reins in Ty's absence. Still playing the dutiful long-lost brother card. But after a lengthy discussion and private ballot he was declined. The board choosing to back Lisa as their new acting CEO until their young leader was able to take control. As Ty's lead advisor, Lisa now not only owned and operated Fairfield, and co owed Heartland with Jack. But she now held the third title of acting CEO of Lucky Holdings.

The title, she had to admit, was a little overwhelming, but her business sense and savvy showed her the way. She kept the board in play, all of them, including Thomas, under the law of keeping her friends close and her enemies closer.

Lucky went back to business, with all sites returning to normality. Tallon however, stayed in Calgary, deciding to stay close to his younger brother, who, he had not yet had a chance to talk to. Due to Amy and Lisa's restrictions on visitation at the hospital. The family had also not shared Tallon's identity with Ty, there hadn't really been a right time. He had been unconscious and then way too weak to take such news. Amy not liking the idea of keeping it from him, she had to admit, when Jack told her it had hit her like a freight train. But she knew this was going to be a monumental discovery for Ty, knowing he not only had a brother but that that said brother was behind his abduction and possibly everything else that had happened to him and his father was way too much for a sick young man to handle safely.

She had promised Jack, that she would tell him once he was home, in a safe environment and surrounded by people who loved him. Hopefully, the support then, would outweigh the gravity of what she was going to share.

The police had spoken to Ty briefly on the third day in the hospital, he had once again kept Dell and Brent out of it. He owed both of them his life and he wasn't about to turn on them. An arrest warrant was issued for Wade, although he was never found. He disappeared into the woodwork like the professional that he was. His association with Creswell and Thomas never being discovered or proven past business acquaintances.

Thomas stayed, as always squeaky clean, much to Jack and Lisa's annoyance. Nothing stuck to him. So, in an effort to keep him close and observed, Lisa let him stay on at Lucky Alberta. Which he continued to run as per the company prospectus.

Amy tried to contact Lilly, but to no avail, her manager said she was out of town when she first called, but then her housekeeper said she was in rehab. Amy finally conceding that Ty was probably better off without her influence.

While Ty was in the hospital, Amy also tried to locate and contact Kyia, seeking answers to the many questions that she knew Ty would ultimately have for her. She also seemed impossible to locate, her daughter, who Amy found through a call to detective Bronson, said her mother had returned to her home in the Philippines. Promising to pass a message onto her to call Amy on her return.

And that is where the sleuthing ended, well stalled. Amy coming up blank, needing answers, but finding none. Everywhere she looked, she found dead ends. It was like the world was shutting its door on the entire sordid tale, the unanswered questions remaining just that - unanswered. No charges were laid against Creswell, aka Tallon either. The police unable to find any link to him in regard to Ty's kidnapping. In their eyes, Wade had acted alone. Spurred on by his hatred of Ty and his obsession with his mother.

It was two weeks later that saw Amy slowly walking up the loft stairs, Ty had been home from the hospital for a few days after a three week stay at Cross Bow, it was now early August, the weather was still mild and sunny during the day, with the occasional shower, dropping to colder temps at night. Amy had another month before school went back in early September, her plan to spend as much time as possible with Ty as he recovered. Knowing in her heart that it was only a matter of time before he would have to step up and become the head of the multi-million-dollar operation that was Lucky Holdings. And then as she feared most of all, leave her to captain a ship on a rocky sea, he still had no idea how to navigate.

She reached the top of the stairs to see Ty reclining on his bed, his head deep in a large black folder, his eyes scanning the pages.

"You look busy, "she said with a gentle smile, seeing those green eyes she loved so much look up towards her as he heard her soft voice.

"no, never too busy for you," he said, his arms pushing himself forward slightly and closing the binder. His hand pushing it to the side as she came over to him.

"how are you feeling today, "Amy asked, taking his outstretched hand that he offered to her, and taking a seat next to his hip, his eyes alive as they watched her. He had missed her, having not seen her since the day previous.

"I'm good, "he said, his voice still a little rough, the thickness in his lungs still affecting his breathing, even if only slightly. The doctors had told him it would take up to two months to completely clear his lungs of the congestion. Meaning that at night, he still occasionally had to use the inhaler. "I missed you, "

"I missed you too, "she grinned, leaning forward and kissing him quickly, feeling his lips gently ask for more.

"Lou wanted to know if you were coming in for dinner tonight, it's been a while since you've graced our table, everyone would love to see you."

"that would be nice, "Ty said, his hand sliding up her arm, his attention to her, making her sense his motives. He really had missed her.

"what's all that?" she asked, seeing his eyes look over at the binder and give a non-committed smile, "work stuff, Lisa brought it to me, its last years financials and this year's budget plans. "he rolled his eyes, "boring crap, nothing important"

"So, Lisa's keeping you in the loop then, that's good, it will make it that much easier for you when you eventually take over from her" Amy watched the light dim in those green eyes.

"I suppose, it's a while off yet though," he said quickly, "I'm not up for it yet, "

Amy saw the reluctance in his eyes, it still scared him, even though he had committed to it, the idea of running such a large company terrified him. He had business sense, he had proven that when he helped Lisa and Jack fight his father when he tried to overshadow their business. He was smart, had a keen eye and understood the basic rules of thumb, even attending business classes and clubs in his teens had shown his teachers, his natural corporate talents. But the Ty that now stood on the cusp of corporate control was unsure and self-doubting. His confidence had been rocked and Amy wasn't sure if he ever was going to get that self-reliance and strength back. He had been through so much and dealt with things that most young men his age would never have to endure. It had left scars, and although he seemed to be physically mending, Amy worried that those emotional wounds, all though sealed for the time being, still bled under the surface.

The press had annoyed him for the first few days, camping out at the hospital, and then calling Heartland for a statement when he returned home. Ty refusing point blank to give an interview, but he did release a statement with Lisa's help, stating that he was glad to be home and that he appreciated everyone's concerns but was asking for privacy while he recuperated. So far, it had worked, and they had left him be, with only one reporter venturing onto the property the day he came back from the hospital to be escorted off the grounds by a rather annoyed and protective Jack moments later.

"TY, "Amy said, seeing his mind was elsewhere, he seemed fascinated by the tassels on the bottom of her cotton top.

"Amy" he grinned, his fingers playing with the hem, flicking the small tassels around like tiny ponytails.

"I need to tell you something, and Im hoping you're not going to get mad at me for not saying something sooner. "She watched him, seeing his smile dip slightly as a look of confusion filled his eyes.

"tell me what.?" He asked, his knee lifting as he pushed himself up on the bed, he was dressed in old blue jeans and a simple blue tee, his boots near the stairs and his hair ruffled up around his face. He hadn't shaved for a few days, so that cowboy stubble was rough and a little on the long side. Giving him a sexy unkept look.

Amy hesitated, not knowing how to begin, she needed to tell him the truth, he had a right to know, after all, this was his family.

"Amy, just tell me," he said evenly, seeing her hands ringing each other in nervous contemplation.

"ok, Im just going to say this ok, I wanted to tell you before, but the doctors said you were too weak and that I should wait, but I can't, not anymore, you need to know,"

"need to know what" he pushed, he was intrigued now too.

"I only found this out myself after you were in the hospital, Grandpa told me, and I couldn't believe it." She stopped, her blue eyes now holding his "you remember when I told you, that there was another heir challenging your claim, "

He nodded, "yeah, but nothing came of that Amy, it was obviously a false challenge"

"that's not exactly true, "she replied, "Grandpa told me that while they were waiting for us to turn up at the meeting, the other heir lodged his claim, if we had been a few minutes later, you would have been forfeited and the whole lot would have gone to him."

Ty rolled his lip, trying to remember the events of that day, most of it was fuzzy at best, he was ill and the last part of the proceedings, in particular, was a blur. He remembered picking up a gold pen, and signing some paperwork, but past that there were not much more than shapes and colors.

"do you remember who was there, in that room when you signed, "Amy wanted him to put this together himself, maybe that way it wouldn't be such a shock.

"Um, yeah, kind of, there was you and me, and Caleb, Jack and Lisa, and …" he stopped, his eyes flickering to the roof, as he tried to recall it all "Thomas and Eric, and" he stopped and looked at her, "Creswell, he was there too,"

Amy nodded, "so was the challenging heir Ty, "she explained, "do you remember I told you about your dad's letter, the one I read while you were missing, to see if it gave me any help in finding you"

He nodded his smile dropping some more, "I remember, but I also wish you hadn't done that, that letter was for me, it was private, "

Amy nodded, "I know, and I apologized for that, but in that letter, your dad also warned you of someone called Tallon, he said he couldn't be trusted,"

Ty raised an eyebrow "I don't know anyone called Tallon"

"Actually, yes you do Ty, "Amy's voice was low now, hoping against hope this didn't blow up in her face.

"I do?" he whispered back to her, Ty pulled himself forward, his hand now holding hers, "how ? where? I don't ... understand"

Amy took a breath and steeled herself, "Ian Creswell is Tallon Kei Ling Moyoto, and he is …."

TY sat still for a moment, her words melting into his consciousness, the pieces starting to fall into place.

"Ian is…. that would make him…. Kyia's "he breathed, his green eyes a little wider now, as the reality dawned on him." and if he's…...no…you're not, it can't be. He's; "he rubbed his face, the realization hitting home. His hands now over his open mouth.

Amy nodded, "Tallon is Kyia's son, "she said in confirmation, "he's also …"

"no, "Ty's voice broke, "you're telling me that his father is….it can't ….no he would have told" he couldn't put the words together, the shock hit him square in the face.

"Brad is his father Ty, Tallon, is your half-brother, and the one who put in the challenge to your claim."

* * *

Amy didn't quite know what to think, Ty had fallen silent. His face was still as his eyes looked past her. They showed nothing, it was like he was a statue, his expression one of silent deliverance.

"Ty, "she said softly, trying to pull him back to her, it was like his consciousness had left his body. He just sat there in stunned muted nothingness. Amy touched his hand, causing his breath to finally pull in. Like he had broken out into the open air from being under the surface of a turbulent river.

"he's... my brother" he whispered, "Creswell?"

Amy nodded slowly "it looks like it, yeah, "

"why… why didn't he…tell me or …. Mom" Ty rubbed his face, questions filling his mind. This was like a nuclear explosion inside of him, and now he was navigating the aftermath.

"Your dad?" Amy asked,

He nodded, "he never… not once. It was always just me and."

"Jayden, "Amy pushed,

"how do you know about him?" he asked quickly.

"your mom told me back when she came to see you in the hospital in Sydney, she didn't think you knew about it" Amy dropped her eyes, feeling like she had kept something from him.

"it was a little hard to not know about it when all they ever did was throw it at each other when they used to fight. "He cut back, the memory of the brother that never was still hurting him. "I don't remember it happening, But I remember the fallout, the anger, the grief and the blame,"

"Ty it wasn't your…" Amy said, knowing she was walking on thin ice. Ty was extremely protective of his past and its family secrets. He had told parts of his background, but she knew very well that there was a lot he hadn't shared either.

"they blamed me for it though, "he said sadly, "I was no more than six I think, I remember not being allowed to go to the hospital to see her. Dad wouldn't even look at me"

Amy touched his arm, empathizing with his pain as a small child held accountable for an unforeseen accident.

"Im sure it wasn't their inten…." she started, but his sudden movement stopped her words. She watched him climb off the bed and quickly run over to the cupboard, his hands pulling it open sharply, as he rummaged around in its contents. He pulled out a large box and placed it on the floor, sliding down onto the floorboards next to it and pulling off the lid.

"Ty, what are …" Amy asked, as she slowly came over to him and sat on the floor in front of him. His hands now delving inside the archive box and flicking things around within it.

He stopped when his fingers finally found what he was looking for, Amy seeing him pull up a small yellow envelope, that had been folded in half.

Amys' eyes watched it, recalling it as that envelope he had pocketed when she had come to see him in the hospital in Sydney. He hadn't told her then what it was, but now here he was, flipping it in his fingers. His eyes on it in silence.

"what is that?" she asked, hoping, now, he would share its origins with her. This small yellow parchment reminding her of the fact that she too had held information from him. That email, that she had seen on his father laptop, threatening her and anyone who he cared for. Those images of her on Bondi Beach, and leaving the hospital. She had never told him. Fearing the stress would be too much.

Dirty little secrets that they had both held for their own justified reasonings.

"Kyia gave this to me, "he said softly, "when she came to see me in Sydney in the hospital after that fight I had, "

Amy raised an eyebrow, "you never told me she came to see you, what did she want?" she didn't want to arc at him for withholding Kyias visit. Her own guilt making her feel hypocritical.

"she told me that she was sorry I was paying for her mistakes, "he replied, his eyes still on the envelope as it flicked in his hands. He turned it over and over again, his look one of contemplation.

"what does it say?"

"I never opened it, "he replied, "she told me to wait until all this was over, after the funeral and the reading, but I just... I never felt like it was the right time."

"so..is it the right time now?" Amys' eyes watched Ty closely as he finally looked at her. His back now resting against the cupboard door.

"It's from him you know, my dad," he explained, "he gave it to her to give to me, told her to make sure I got it"

"maybe you should open it, it might help you deal with all of this?" Amy kept her voice soft. Not wanting to push too hard. She had seen the twinge of pain in his eyes, his father's memory still stirred emotions in him that he hadn't quite dealt with in their entirety.

"where's the other letter, "he suddenly asked, his fingers closing around the yellow paper and dropping to his lap. "the one you read while I was missing"

Amy got up and collected it from his bedside drawer, avoiding the box of foil packages and the other secret men's things in the drawer. She came back to him and handed it to TY, the seal open but the letter still in its envelope.

TY reached up and took it, giving her a gracious smile, his hands pulling the letter from its confines and skimming his eyes over the words.

Amy sat back down, not knowing if she should stay or go. Those words were for Ty, written by his father to his son. Although she had already violated that privacy, she still felt like she was intruding on a moment that was only meant for him.

"Maybe I should go, "she suggested, as she pulled her feet under herself to get off the floor. "this is something that maybe you should do alone, "

Ty's hand reached out and stopped her, taking her forearm and not allowing her to rise past knee height. "no, please, stay, I want you to stay"

Slowly, accepting his request she let her legs fold under herself again. Now sitting cross-legged in front of the box.

Amy watched as he read the words penned by his father for his eyes. She saw his lip quiver slightly, Amy already knowing the sentiment expressed in those pages. TY finally folding it in half and pushing it back into the envelope.

"you ok?" she asked nervously,

He nodded, his hand quickly wiping a rogue tear that threatened to fall from his eye. Ty sniffed and gave her a soft smile. "he warned me, "he finally said, those green eyes on her yet again "about Tallon, he said he wasn't to be trusted"

Amy nodded, "I know, he must have known something was wrong before he…."

TY nodded his eyes again on the smaller folded letter he had crushed in his hands.

"open it TY, even if it tells you something you don't want to know, isn't that better than forever wondering what he wanted to say to you" Her eyes were pleading with him now. Seeing how much conflict was running through him.

"Ok, "he said, his voice thick with emotion and this thumb and index finger tore the corner.

Amy watched silently as he pulled the yellow parchment out of its binds, unfolding it and then taking a deep breath, His lip twitching with discomfort as his lungs gently protested.

His eyes fell on the text, it was his father's hand, and it was to the point, but he could see it was written in a rush.

 _{Ty, I know you're mad and confused, and seeking answers, I have to admit, I don't blame you, but just know, that If your reading this, then well, I couldn't fix it, I couldn't make it right._

 _Im sure by now, you've met Tallon, Kyia never told me about him until she found out his plans and he forced her hand._

 _She's a good woman Ty, and she never meant to hurt me or you. She did what she thought was best. For all of us. I can't blame her for that._

 _I tried Ty, I tried to fix this, but he's angry and ruthless and he won't let this go, no matter how hard I try to make it right. He's been orchestrating this for months, I just didn't see it. He blames me, and maybe he's right. Maybe if I had been a better man, a better husband, father, I would have been able to stop this, I would have been able to protect you._

 _Im trying one last time Ty, that's why Im here is Aus., to make this right, but if it doesn't work, Im going to need you to sever the connection to South Korea and any contracts attached to HMSPEC. It is imperative that you cut that connection as soon as you are CEO._

 _Don't trust him, Ty, he will coerce you, play on your humanity and want of family and then throw you to the wolves. He may be my blood, but he is not my son. You are Tyler. And I don't want you to be his next victim. If I don't come back, it's up to you to end this in my name._

 _Stay strong, remember what I told you. You are a Borden. You've got this.}_

Ty looked away, his mind filled with the words he just heard his father share with him.

"he told me not to trust him" he whispered. "he… he knew in Aus. that he might not…." He looked away. His hand covering his eyes as he dropped the letter. His knee up as Amy heard him suck in a shaky breath.

"Oh Ty, "she breathed, as she pushed the box out of the way and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she felt him shudder with emotions he didn't want to set free. His head now resting on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck.

"Shh, its ok, "she whispered, she slid her body around him and pulled him close. Ty's arms wrapping around her and seeking comfort in her embrace.

They sat there, wrapped in each other, Amy consoling Ty yet again as his father's last words to him stripped away the scab that had formed over his loss and grief. It was raw and angry again, consuming him from the inside as he tried to push it away. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. That pain and loneliness had dogged him his entire life. He had lost so much, and now, once again, a change at a sibling, a brother, was denied him, His father's last words, ones of warning, telling him to stay away, not to trust his own blood. He didn't know where to turn. It was all just too much to fathom.

"I can't do this Amy, "he whispered, "Im not him, I can't …... it's too hard"

Amy wiped his cheek, her lips kissing the tears that had escaped his tired and bereft eyes, Ty's hand once again on his chest as he controlled his breathing.

"one step at a time ok, "she said, pulling those lost green eyes to hers, "one step at a time!"

Ty nodded, shutting his eyes and exhaling loudly as he regained his composure. He picked up the letter and handed it to her, Amy looking at him warily, not wanting to overstep again. She'd broken that privacy gate already.

"it's ok, "he said, as he sniffed back the tears, giving her a soft smile, "you should read it, "

Amy nodded and took the parchment from his outstretched fingers. Her eyes scanning the words. Worry filling her eyes as she took in Brad's final warning.

"HMSPEC?" she said, "that the…"

"the emails, yes, "Ty said. "dad said its attached to South Korea somehow, "

"but who is this HMSPEC, and what has he got to do with you and your dad and …."

"my brother?" Ty concluded her sentence. "I have no idea Amy, But I sure the hell am going to find out"

* * *

to be continued


	52. The Prodigal Son Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Ty had been back at Heartland for a week, he was getting stronger day by day, and although he still needed medication to help his lungs clear he was looking a lot more like the Ty he used to be.

He'd lost weight but was now eating again, his strength levels were low, but gaining as he pushed the boundaries and started to rebuild his reserves.

Lisa had come to see him regularly during his convalescence, keeping him up to date and abreast of all things that were Lucky and its subsidiaries. This included Lucky Alberta and Montana, which Ty seemed interested in the most.

He had asked her to visit him that afternoon, still not really cleared by the doctors to be driving due to the medications he was on. Ty was growing restless, and although he loved his time at Heartland and with Amy, he had also noted her reluctance to do more than just visit him in the loft or see him at dinner and meals. It felt like he was under house arrest, not once leaving the Ranch since he had been back from Cross Bow.

He knew they were all scared for his safety, especially since Wade was still at large and, on the run, with no reports of him crossing the border or using commercial air flights. But Ty was starting to feel claustrophobic, and he needed a release, away from the ranch and his imposed exile.

The police had also increased this fear in the family, by having a regular patrol car drive past the ranch, checking in from time to time, just to make sure that all was safe and well with the now new multi-million-dollar asset that resided in Jacks loft.

Ty had many a well-wisher drop on by, from the large property and business owners from as far as New York itself. To, small but still well-established ranch and property owners, eager to partner up with the lucky name and get the young tycoon onside.

From Dan Hartfield, (Lisa's X husband) to Val Stanton herself, they all sent get well wishes and gifts. Ty's loft now filled with flowers and cards with messages of a speedy recovery.

This attention, although expected, and unavoidable, annoyed Ty, it was worse than the focus he had on him over being a starlet's son. Because now it was directed at him personally and not just his family name,

Now he was the attraction, his favor was the prize and the constant attention and presence were starting to grate on his last nerve.

Thomas had come to see Ty, not as often as he had wanted, Lisa still running interference. Making sure that he never had a moment alone with Ty without her presence being known.

Ty appreciated her support and was actually happy she held the reigns to Lucky, her ability to run the business competently in his absence and also run her own, made him realize just what a formidable businesswoman she was. She never did anything without his knowledge, But TY felt more than comfortable leaving Lisa at the helm.

"so, it looks like we need to go over the prospectus for next year, did you read the paperwork I left you?"

Ty sat on the couch, Lisa across from him, the large black binder on the table between them.

"I skimmed it, "he said with a wry smile, seeing her purse her lips,

"Ty, I don't mean to push you here, but you need to know where this company is heading, I can't keep this up forever, "her eyes watched the young man seeing his gaze pull away. "Im caretaking at the moment TY, but to keep this company as a viable resource, you need to take this on, and soon"

TY slowly stood up, his hand running through his hair as he walked towards the kitchen, he filled a glass of water and then picked up a small pill bottle on the bench.

"What if, "he started, shielding his words, not knowing if he should say what was on his mind, "what if I don't take the role of CEO"

Lisa looked at him, a little confused now, "Ty what are you saying?"

"Nothing, "he whispered, turning to look at her as he gave her a gentle smile, "nothing, Its nothing,"

He pushed two pills into his mouth and swallowed the water, placing his glass on the sink as he returned to her on the couch.

"TY, talk to me, "She said softly, "what's going on, "

Ty sat down, his hands clasped together in contemplation. He had had a lot of time to think while he convalesced, and that in its self was a good thing. It made him look further into his life, into his future, he was just 19, and nothing seemed to make sense. He had his whole life planned out from him, whether he wanted it or not.

"I just feel like, "he stopped, his green eyes looking up at hers for the first time since she had sat down, "you have done an amazing job, Lisa, looking after Lucky as the CEO, I don't know how I would have made it through all this without knowing you were there, "

"acting CEO, "Lisa corrected,

"yes, Acting CEO, "TY smiled, "but, I …."

Lisa reached forward and took his hand, making him realize that she wanted to help with whatever it was that was troubling him.

"Ok, look, Lucky now belongs to me, I get that, "he explained "I signed the papers, It's my birthright, but I …. I'm 19 Lisa! I don't know what Im doing tomorrow let alone with a multimillion dollar company. What if I screw it up. I never asked for this, I didn't want to be a business Tycoon, I don't want to be like my…." He stopped, feeling foolish, knowing Lisa must think the worst of him, here he was with the life people could only dream of and he was denying it and pulling away.

"you will have help TY, Im here, I'll be by your side, and you have the executive board, they will help too" Lisa could see this was nothing more than just a case of cold feet, but she could also see that there may be something deeper with his reservations to take the control.

"I know, I know, "he agreed, "But…. I'm not my dad, I never wanted to run an empire, "he explained,

"ok, "Lisa, softened her voice, showing him, she was open to talking this through, "tell me, Ty, what do you want? If this was your choice, what would you want to do, "

TY rubbed his eyes, and chuckled lightly to himself, "you know, no one has ever asked me that before,"

Lisa looked surprised, not quite understanding,

"my entire life has always been what everyone else has wanted for me Lisa, I loved to ride, to jump, and I was told I was to compete and I was to become a champion. I showed an interest in the movie scene and was shoved in front of a camera, told to perform. I was good at school, I had colleges and universities picked for me, courses were chosen to suit my academic prowess. But not once did anyone actually say, hey Ty, what do you want to do?" he sat back, seeing Lisa empathetic smile. "everything had always been decided for me, maybe that's why I always fought against it. It was never my choice, it was never what I wanted. "

"ok, I can see how that would make someone rebel, "she said, "and you feel this way about Lucky too, that this had also been forced upon you, that again, no one has actually asked you if it's what you actually want. "

He nodded, "I don't want to let my father down, I don't want to see Lucky fail either, but, Lisa, Im worried that if I take over, that's exactly what's going to happen. I'm not ready for this, not now, and maybe never, what if I screw it all up"

Lisa looked at the binder on the table in front of her, hearing his words and seeing the troubled look in his eyes. This was a defining moment for TY, not a kneejerk reaction.

"ok, well, maybe we can make this work for Lucky and for you, "Lisa suggested,

"how? "Ty's eyes searched hers now, needing a solution to end the worry that filled his mind, He rubbed his eyes and looked dejected, "maybe I should have just let Tallon have it, he obviously wants it more than I do"

"TY! no, Tallon may be your half-brother, but he is definitely not serving your best interests. You know there's a very good chance he was behind your abduction. That man who found you told you as much didn't he"

TY nodded, he was desperate, and all he wanted was a way out. A way to get control of his life once again.

"ok, I have a suggestion, that may just give you what you want, and also still see Lucky flourish under your leadership. But I need to speak to my lawyers first to see if this is actually viable" Lisa stood up, she collected the binder and closed it. Putting it under her arm, "you just sit tight ok, you have two more weeks until my contract as acting CEO needs to be renewed. So just rest and get yourself well, we can't make this work Ty, trust me"

TY stood up, and Lisa gave him a hug, trying to reassure him.

"thank you, Lisa, I know I shouldn't be dumping all this on you, but I don't know who else to…"

"Shh, its ok, that's why Im here, that's why you made me your advisor, "She smiled, "we will figure this out, I promise you"

He nodded and gave her a smile, appreciating her support and assistance. "Um, Lisa, please don't say anything about this to Jack, or Amy, not yet ok, "Ty's eyes watched hers, hoping she understood. "she's already worried enough about me without her stressing over this too"

Lisa stopped, considering his request. "ok, for now, but we tell them what's going on once we have more information ok, I won't lie, Ty, not to Jack, or Amy for that matter"

Ty looked away, accepting her conditions "thanks, "

* * *

"so, we have roast beef and mashed potatoes, with seasoned carrots and peas "Lou placed the food onto the families table as all took their seats.

"It looks amazing Lou, "Jack commended, he had been out on the ranch all day, helping Tim with the calves that needed branding.

Amy came in from her room, she had been with clients all day and had only just returned from the dude ranch. Mallory also sat at the table, her day of assisting Lou with new admissions testing her patience.

Tim grabbed a scoop of mash and dropped it onto his plate, Jack raising an eyebrow as they both reached for the beef at the same time.

Amy looked over at Lisa as she took her seat, knowing she had been with Ty most of the day, and as of yet, he had not joined them, so far Ty had only come to dinner a few times since he had been home from the hospital. Preferring to stay in his loft. He had been distant since his return, not wanting to field the questions that he knew would be thrown his way if he joined the family table. He didn't have answers so rather than deal with the Inquisition, he had chosen avoidance.

"is Ty coming over?" Amy asked, seeing Lisa give her a soft smile,

"Im not sure Amy, I did ask him before I left him this afternoon, he did say he would consider it"

"well that's big of him" Tim chortled, seeing the cool looks that came his way from the others seated around the table

"Im sorry, Did I say something against the precious Mr. Borden!" Tim replied the sarcasm filling his tone. He was over the way the family seemed to bow to Tys every whim. He wouldn't admit it, but he held a small amount of resentment towards Ty now, this young man held more financial weight and power that Tim could ever hope to imagine in his entire life. The resentment wasn't really towards Ty in person. It was aimed at his circumstance. Tim being envious of how he had fallen into his title and stature.

"Tys still recuperating from the pneumonia dad, "Amy explained, "it's going to take a few more weeks for him to be back to normal"

"what's that got to do with his ability to walk across a yard and join the people who put themselves in harm's way to bring him home?"

"your absolutely right Tim, "a soft voice said from behind them, Making the entire family turn suddenly and look towards the kitchen. "it has nothing to do with it at all"

"Ty!" Amy jumped up and came over to the young man who smiled at all of them, he was dressed, jeans and a button-down shirt, his hand sliding around Amy's waist as she hugged him.

"TY, good to see you man, come, sit down, "Jack smiled, offering him a chair next to Amy's.

"I'm sorry Im a little late, "Ty said, his lips touching Amy's cheek as he walked forward. Amy noticing the breathlessness in his tone, walking over from the loft had winded him. Pneumonia still causing him some lung capacity issues.

"no, you're fine, we only just sat down" Lou smiled, "how are you, it's been a few days since we've seen you in over here?"

"Im good, getting stronger every day, "he smiled, his eyes looking at all of them in turn, giving them all a soft smile.

Amy put some food onto his plate, seeing him refuse to big of a serving, he squeezed her thigh under the table, showing her, he appreciated her help.

"so, Ty, you're looking better, "Tim cut in, his eyes on the young man, "won't be long now until your …."

"Tim, "Jack growled, his eyes dark, trying to cut his x son in law off.

"Im just saying, he got this massive company waiting for him to take up the…."

Lisa saw Tys expression change, their discussion today still fresh in her mind. "I still have two weeks of contract left as Tys Acting CEO, so I don't think we need to push Ty into something he's not quite ready for yet, "

"not ready for?" Tim butted in, "how hard can it be Lisa! your running three companies right now, with Jacks help, you are telling me he's not up to handling …"

"Dad!" Amy growled, seeing Ty put down his fork and finish the mouthful of food he had taken,

"this was a mistake," he whispered to Amy, he was nowhere near ready to deal with this kind of accusatory questioning, especially from Tim. He was already filled with doubts about his own abilities to handle the role that was now upon him. Tim demanding him to step up was just waking the pressure he felt over failing more intense.

"No, Ty, "Amy said softly, taking his hand and looking over at Jack, who also could see Ty was about to bolt.

"I think we all need to stop surmising and commenting on things we don't understand, "Jack said sharply, his eyes on Tim who looked away nonchalantly.

"I was just saying, that maybe he needs to step up and take the bull by the horns, "Tim explained, "Im not saying he's not still sick or anything, god look at him, he can hardly walk across the yard, but that brother of his, he seems to have it sorted, maybe TY should get in contact with him and get some help, ask his opinion, run the family business together, I don't know, Lisa can't cover for him forever Jack, she's got Heartland and Fairfield to worry about!, " Tim took a swig of his drink, and looked directly at Jack, "he needs to get out there and take control, how will anyone in that company take him seriously if he doesn't stand up and be a man and do what his father…"

"Shut Up Tim" Jack snapped, "I said enough"

"come on Jack, he's a kid playing in a man's world, what was his father thinking! he's not up to this, he's nowhere near ready, look at him, he's hiding away from the responsibility now! and you enabling him Jack,"

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say, Lisa looking at Ty as he put his cutlery down and wiped his face with a napkin

"just stop dad, please, "Amy cut in, seeing Tys eyes were till down as Tim's words bounced around the room.

"stop what Amy, Im speaking the truth here, look, Tys got this opportunity right in front of him and he's stuffing it up, what Ty needs to do is cowboy up and do what is expected of him, Im sorry, but if he was my kid, I sure hell wouldn't be letting him hide from his responsibilities. he needs to…"

"I'm sitting right here!" Ty suddenly cut in, "so how about you stop talking about me like Im not even in the room, and I'm not your kid ok"

"so, what are young going to do kid? "Tim rebutted back, his eyes on Ty now, demanding a response" come on, you must have some idea! what? what are you Ty Borden going to do now"

TY stood up and looked at Amy, giving her a soft smile, as he stepped away from the table.

"I'm going to go, "he said softly, "thanks for the dinner Lou, it was really nice, "His eyes moved to Jack and then to Mallory and Lisa, then back to Amy, as he touched her cheek and turned away, heading back towards the door and out into the evening air. Amy watching as the mudroom door shut behind him.

"Thanks, dad, "she snapped, "that was the first time, he's come over here on his own and you just ruined it"

"Oh please, "Tim growled, "stop treating him like a lost puppy, your part of the problem you know if you just let him…."

"That's quite enough Tim, "Lisa cut in sharply, "you have no idea the pressure that young man is under right now, he has some major decisions to make over the next few weeks that will ultimately affect the rest of his life, and he doesn't need you pressuring him into doing something he isn't ready for."

Jack looked at Lisa, a little confused by her sudden outburst.

"and don't you dare try to presume how I am handling my workload either, I am coping quite well thank you and I will continue to assist Ty by running Lucky for him until he takes over or makes some other arrangements. "She stood up and pushed her chair away, "I need some air, please excuse me"

Jack watched his wife walk out onto the porch, the rest of the family looking around in stunned silence.

"Im going to go and…." Amy said softly, now getting up to and heading for the mudroom, she grabbed her jacket and headed outside, Jack watching her leave too.

Everyone left at the table just stared Tim, pushing some more roast beef into his mouth as he felt the silence fall about him.

"well, so much for a quiet family dinner hey," Mallory said, cringing slightly when Jack and Lou's eyes burrowed into her.

"what was that about?" Lou asked,

Jack gave her a puzzled look, the same question on his lips as well.

* * *

"Amy, "Lisa said as she saw the young girl come out of the mudroom door. She was on the front porch cooling down, hoping upon hope she hadn't said too much.

Amy turned and instantly came over to her, both females now standing in the cool night air, the Alberta sky filled with stars above them.

"Im sorry about that, I really am, I just couldn't sit back and let Tim say those things, knowing what I know"

"knowing what Lisa?" Amy asked, she knew something was up with Ty, but the full extent of it was far deeper than she had envisaged. She had taken his reluctance to take over the company as inner fear of failure, but now after Lisa had voiced her tirade at Tim at the table, she was seeing there may be more too it.

"Look, He asked me not to say anything ok, so please, don't let on you know, but Ty has serious misgivings about taking on the role of CEO. He doesn't feel he can handle it and more to the point, he isn't sure he wants to."

Amy looked at the sky, "it's a big responsibility, we have talked about it, and he's scared he's going to stuff it up,"

"I know, but its more than that Amy, Tys very smart, I saw that from the moment he started helping me at Fairfield, but this has been thrust upon him, without anyone asking him if it's actually what he really wants to do with his life. "

"but he signed the papers Lisa, he took ownership of it, if he didn't want it why didn't he say so, I would have stood by his decision, "

"Amy, how could he not, his father left it to him, if he had refused, Tallon would have claimed it all, and then we all know how that would have turned out. He's so young Amy, maybe we are all expecting way too much of him."

Amy nodded, conceding Lisa's point, "what can I do,"

"listen to him, and be there, he needs to sort this out for himself, Im going to see my lawyers tomorrow to see if we can come up with a solution. But we just need to support him, and make sure he understands that we are all here for him,"

Amy smiled, "you care about him too don't you"

"yes, I do, I've got to know Ty rather well over the last few months, working with him and assisting him with Lucky, his heart is in the right place Amy, and I know he wants to do the right thing. But it has to be right for him too, not just what is expected. This is his life we are talking about after all."

"I understand, and I won't say anything to him about any of this," Amy hugged Lisa and headed down the porch steps, her eyes seeing the lights were on in the barn.

"just love him, Amy, show him you're by his side, he will figure the rest out, I know he will" Lisa called after Amy as she opened the mudroom door as saw Jack standing just inside.

"you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked softly, his warm eyes on his wife as she came to him and let him wrap those large strong arms around her.

* * *

Amy came up the stairs of the loft, half expecting Ty to be on the defensive when she did. But she found him sitting quietly on the lounge in front of the fireplace. He lifted his eyes as she came into view, giving her a soft smile, and expectant look.

"Hey, "she said softly, "you ok? you left in kind of a hurry"

"didn't really feel like being grilled by your father anymore," he said, his expression still friendly although a little reserved.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what got into him, "Amy explained, "sometimes dad just doesn't know when to shut up"

Ty chuckled and moved over so she could sit next to him, he was just in his jeans and a t-shirt now, his jacket and boots on the floor near the stair.

Amy slid in next to TY and pulled her legs up, so she was snuggled against his hip, Ty threading his arm over her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Its cold tonight, "Amy said, looking up at him as his green eyes found hers.

"great weather for snuggles" he grinned. Enjoying having her close. Due to Ty's illness, they had sort of put their physical relationship on hold, allowing him the time he needed to heal, but now, as he was on the mend, his strength returning with each passing day, the need to rekindle that bond was something Ty had been considering for the last week or so. Their relationship was strong, he loved her, and he knew she loved him. But since he had returned, Amy seemed to treat him like he was made of China. The odd kiss here, the gentle hug there, but nothing more. And he craved more now. Ty had been the one to pull back after their magical night at the dude ranch, where they had loved for the first time. He hadn't wanted to rush it, he hadn't wanted to disturb what they already had by making their bond all about the physical. But now, he found himself needing that connection, he yearned for it. It wasn't just the physical intimacy he craved now, it was the connection. He felt lost at the moment, uncertain of his life and his future, and the only thing he knew to be true, was his bond with Amy and the love they shared.

He needed her now, he wanted her, but somewhere deep inside, there was this tremor of a fear that maybe now, after everything that had happened, that maybe she didn't feel the same way. He knew it was unfounded, but it was there, and no matter how hard he tried to squash it, it never seemed to fully go away.

He pulled her close to him, drinking in her smell, that honeysuckle shampoo smelt so good. Ty couldn't get enough of it as he buried his face into the top of her hair and sucked in the scent.

"are you sure you're ok, "Amy asked, her eyes on the fire now, feeling his hand massaging her arm as his face nuzzled into the side of her neck.

"Im fine, "he whispered, "but I know what would make me even better"

Amy looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes catching the amber glow of the fire. She gazed into those green pools, getting lost within them.

Ty slowly leaned down, his lips touching hers, the contact soft yet sweet, his hand sliding up her shoulder and into her hair. He could feel her smile under his kiss, loving the contact. Ty's hands holding her close as he rolled her ever so gently on the couch, so she was now beneath him. The kiss turning hotter as he used his body to maneuver her against him.

He broke the connection, taking a breath, seeing Amy's eyes on him as he pulled air into his lungs, the look of love in those blue eyes turning to concern,

"Hey, maybe we should, just take it slow Ty you don't want to overdo …."

TY raised his finger to her lips, shaking his head slowly as he let his lungs recover, he pulled her up as he sat up, so she was now sitting across his lap, her legs straddling his.

"I'm good, "he said softly, Amy picking up on the slight wheeze as he went to kiss her again.

"Ty, "She purred, her eyes flickering shut as those lips latched onto her neck and meandered their way down her body to her shoulder. "maybe this isn't a …."

"Shh, "he replied, his hands now on her shoulders, the soft material of her shirt letting him feel her under its cover. He stopped, and looked up at her, his smile fading slightly as uncertainty filled his eyes. "Unless, you, you want me to stop,"

Amy saw his eyes and instantly touched his cheek, giving him the reassurance, he needed. "no, no, "she whispered, "I just don't want you to exert yourself, you're still recovering Ty, "

He stopped his attention instantly, rolling his lip, and leaning back against the couch "Im fine Amy, honestly, "he said, his hands sliding down her arms as he took her in, "I've missed you ok, we haven't really had any alone time since I …. since the party and well, "he gave her a cheeky grin, his intention now written all over his face. "I kinda miss our …" His hand ran along the collar of her shirt, finding the top button and gently pulling it undone, his gaze back on her again as he opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue trace his bottom lip.

"I've missed you too, "she whispered. "more than you can possibly know"

He slid his fingers to the next button, and unhooked it, Amy's bra, soft and pink now coming into view, as her shirt fell open. TY lent forward, his arms wrapping around her as his face kissed her now exposed neck and down her cleavage, his lips soft on her skin as they traced the line of her bra.

"I've missed this," he whispered, feeling Amy's back arch against him as his hands pulled the last two buttons undone and then slid the shirt from her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor.

"Ty, "She breathed, her eyes shut as her head fell back. Amy's stomach tensing as his hands slid down to her hips and spread across her sides. "what if someone comes up here, what if…."

She lost her words as Ty suddenly stood up and took her bodily with him, Amy's legs wrapping around his waist as his lips once again found hers. He carried her to the bed, pushing the cheesecloth curtains aside as he placed her on the ground before him. Amy now only in her bra and jeans.

"you are beautiful," he said, his eyes wandering over her as she watched his chest heave slightly, that wheeze still ever present.

"hold that thought, "Amy said quickly, as she stepped away from him and opened his bedside drawer, returning to him with the inhaler in her hand.

"one puff, "she smiled, "and I'll make it worth your while,"

Ty raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her offer, he had to admit, lifting and carrying Amy across the room had made him a little light-headed, His chest straining under the extra exertion.

"how so?" he tested,

"one puff, "she said again, her eyebrow now raised in innuendo, "and you'll find out"

Ty looked at the beautiful young woman before him, and considered his options, finally deciding to take what was on offer, he opened his mouth and let his eyes fall on the inhaler, Amy instantly uncapping it and pressing it between his parted lips. She compressed the cannister, Ty sucking the mist into his lungs and shutting his eyes. The medication making his next breath easier to handle.

Those green eyes opened as he exhaled, now watching her intently as she recapped the puffer and placed it on the bedside.

"better?" she asked,

He nodded, taking another easy breath, His hands on her hips as he stepped closer to her, those green emeralds giving away his intentions.

"so, "he teased, "you said you'd make it worth my while"

"I did, "Amy grinned, her hands grabbing his tee and pulling it off over his head, ruffling his hair as she did. He now stood before her in just his jeans, that bare chest once again on display. Amy noticed he was thinner now, those ribs a little too visible and those stomach muscles a little less defined. But he still oozed sex appeal, those jeans riding just a little low, exposing the top of his boxers.

Amy kissed his lips, her hands around his neck as his chest came into contact with hers. She stepped away briefly, looking at the alarm clock that now said 8:25 pm, Her big blue eyes locking to his as she took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"Amy what are …" Ty started as she guided him inside, walking backward so his eyes were held to hers. She turned on the light and pushed the bathroom door shut behind them, locking out the world and all its problems.

"I thought you might like a shower, "she smiled, as she sidled up in front of him, her body now pressed to his as her hands slid down his chest to his belt buckle.

"A shower, "he repeated, his eyes watching her hands as they pulled the catch on the buckle free and undid the top button of his jeans. "ok, as long as you join me, Im all for a freshen up"

Amy's eyes sparkled as she stepped away and reached into the recess and turned on the water stream, letting it warm up as Ty watched her, she then undid her own belt buckle, Ty's eyes on her every move as she slowly unzipped her jeans and walked them down her thighs.

She heard him inhale as his hand rubbed his stubbly jaw. Those green emeralds never once leaving her body.

It wasn't long before Amy was standing before him in just her underwear, Ty seeing her eyes walk over him, and following suit, let his jeans fall to the floor to which he quickly stepped out of them.

Now both of them took a pause, clad only in their undergarments, both transfixed by the other that stood before them.

Amy reached her hands behind her back, but Ty's sudden movement, stopped her, He came closer to her now trembling body and smiled, "let me hey, "his hands slid around her and pulled her close those lips finding hers once again as he reeled her into his desire. Ty's fingers released the catch on her bra and let it fall from her body, Amy obliging and moving her arms, so he could pull it free.

Ty smiled, liking what he saw, Amy reaching forward and placing her hands on his hips, her fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers.

"together on three, "she said softly, Ty, following suit, and copying her, his fingers now laced through the sides of her panties.

"one, two, …." Amy purred, "three"

And in one quick movement, they were both stepping out of what clothes they had left and wrapping each other's arms tightly around each other.

Ty lifted Amy in his arms, as he stepped into the shower recess, taking her with him as the water cascaded over their naked bodies. His now pressed to hers as his lips increased the heat. They kissed, played, caressed and teased, the water warming them and making the experience more sensual in every way for them both.

Ty gently pressed Amy up against the shower wall, the coolness of the tiles on her back making her gasp, he kissed her again, as the water pummeled his back, spraying a fine mist across Amy's face as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"You sure? "he asked softly, knowing this was only the second time they had gone this far, and he wasn't about to take advantage even though every fiber of his body was aching for her now.

"yes," Amy whispered back to him, her lips now in line with his ear as he lifted her again, this time Amy wrapped her legs around his torso, locking her ankles together, He kissed her again, a deep, urgent kiss, one filled with want and need. the steam from the hot shower fogging the glass around them. His hands pressed against the bathroom wall, as he squared his stance, taking her weight.

"wait!" he suddenly said, letting the kiss fall by the wayside, Amy's hands on his lower back, her blue eyes looking at him in confusion. "one sec ok, stay right where you are"

Suddenly he put her back on her feet and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and then running back into the loft. Amy looking on in confusion, around the shower door, not quite sure as to why Ty pulled away at the last moment.

He returned monetarily, looking a little apologetic, but still holding a smile on his handsome features,

Ty saw Amy look out at him from the shower door, his eyes walking over every inch of her as she still glistened under the warm cascade.

"you sure about this Amy? "he asked, he was leaning against the vanity now, clad in the only the towel he had grabbed on his way through. "not that Im opposed to shower sex, cos Im not, but…." he stopped, not able to take his eyes off of her, "it's just we've only done this once, and this, here, is far from vanilla"

"Vanilla?" she queried,

"you know, "Ty replied, trying to put it into reference, "um typical, erm, the usual, er... "he pushed his two hands together, one on top of the other, "missionary"

Amy's face suddenly took on his meaning, her lips moving slightly into a circular pout of recognition.

Amy grinned at him, as she pushed her head under the water yet again, Ty sucking in a shaky breath as the water streamed down her face and through her golden hair, Amy lifting her arms above her head and running her fingers through her now drenched locks. Her back arching slightly giving him the most sensual silhouette of her petite form through the shower door.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said softly, pulling the towel from his waist and stepping back under the water, his arms finding her again and wrapping her in his embrace.

Amy watched him, covering his face in kisses as he pulled in close to her again, his lips on her neck and tracing down to her collarbone, his kissed, nipped and sucked, his hand now on her breast as his lips followed suit, Amy sighed, the water, the steam engulfing her as she fell victim to his entrapment. Ty knew how to please her, he knew every spot that made her swoon. Before she knew it, Amy's heart was thumping in her ears. His hands on her body, his lips walking their way across her smooth skin.

Slowly Ty came back to her face, his own desires back to where they were before he left her previously. His lips once again on hers as Amy felt his body against her. His body responding as any man would, to such a temptation.

"I …. want You" he whispered, "now"

And with one last passionate kiss to those soft swollen lips, he pressed a small foil package into the palm of her outstretched hand.

Amy opened her eyes as she felt his hands slip under her arms and lift her, once again pressing her back to the wall. Amy taking his offering nervously and ripping the package open, her eyes on him as her hands slid down his torso and found the target of her search. She watched his face as Ty shut his eyes, her touch making him shudder, his lip curled in anticipation as he waited for her to finish her mission, Ty's eyes only opening again as he felt her hands slide up his torso and around his back. He was lost in the moment now too, his green eyes dark with desire.

He kissed her again, this time his hands planted on either side of her as he moved his legs, taking on a wider, squarer stance as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"you good?" he asked again, spitting the water from his lips as he pushed his head back, letting the shower stream cover his face, "I'll go slow, you tell me to stop if you need too"

Amy nodded, loving the way he still cared for her and protected her, making sure once again she was looked after first before he considered his own wants and needs.

Ty's lips gave her a gentle smile as he let one hand slide down her side, positioning her just right before he lowered himself slightly and let his hips connect with hers. Pushing up gently against the wall.

Amy gasped, and let out a little squeal, her eyes shut as Ty froze, allowing her to become accustomed to the feeling that that was their intimate connection. He bowed his head and looked into her blue eyes, seeking permission to continue,

"you feel ok?" he whispered, as he shook his head, water spraying around her, his body taking her weight, as he felt her move around him. her legs wrapping around him tightly.

Amy nodded, giving him a quick kiss, letting her hips move slightly against him and the wall, seeing Tys eyes roll and react to her movements. His lips parted slightly as he pressed his for head to hers. He rocked his hips again, Amy feeling the closeness between them grow and intensify, it was different this time, it still felt unfamiliar yet less intimidating, it just seemed natural, intense but right. Her fears were gone, her panic was replaced by a want to feel more. TY was gentle and accommodating, every movement he made was thought out to make her comfortable and loved. His aim, to please her, to make it a memorable experience for her, before considering himself.

Amy's mouth dropped open as he continued, that rhythmic rock of his hips making her gasp. Her mind was in complete flux now, her scenes in overdrive as he took her ever closer to the edge. Amy's' fingers dug into his wet back, encouraging him to continue, his pace stepping up a little as he nails dug into his supple flesh, he growled into her ear as he lifted her higher again.

Again, he stopped, holding her close, his eyes locking to hers as he took a breath, His hand reaching for the shower faucet and cutting the water. Letting them stand amongst the steam that filled the room.

Ty reached for a large towel from the rack, and wrapped it around her shoulders, as he disengaged from their love and kissed her on the lips, keeping her close, but stepping out of the shower recess, and taking her with him.

"Ty why, what?" Amy whispered, unsure why he had pulled away, but his eyes were still very much in the game.

"Shh, "he replied, as he scooped her up and carried her out of the bathroom, laying her on the bed, the towel under her still glistening naked body. He gave her a sultry smile as he slid back on top of her, his lips finding hers as his hand grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his hip. "just keep still ok"

Amy shut her eyes, waiting for him to once again claim her, his body cool above her and Ty moved slightly and let his lips find hers once again, "hey open your eyes, "he whispered "don't hide, I want to see you"

Amy smiled up at her lover as she saw him smile back at her, his hips then locking once again to hers.

They loved each other openly and without compromise, the chemistry between them taking them to the heights of elation. Ty feeling Amy tremble and close in around him as she gasped and pushed her head into his chest. His smile broadened as he watched her succumb to the tidal wave that engulfed her. Once she was done, still tingling from the experience, only then did he allow his own release. Finally coming to rest beside his now spent lover, who looked up at him in pure wonderment over what they had just shared. Amy had never imagined making love would be so intense and overwhelming. She was completely lost for words. The first time, although awkward and a little scary had been wonderful. Ty's attentiveness to her vulnerability and inexperience had made her feel so protected and loved. But this time, although that care was still there, it was more mutual, she gave as much to him now as he gave to her.

Ty touched her cheek, his chest finally starting to slow as he gave her the softest of gracious smiles.

"you ok," he asked, needing to know it was a wonderful experience for her as much as it was for him.

Amy nodded, "yes, that was, you were… It didn't …" she didn't have the words, her toes still tingled as she curled her legs up around him. Dragging the comforter with her.

"you had fun then?" he grinned, his words a little breathy as he sat up and coughed. His hand tapping his chest as he went to get up.

"Hey, "Amy said, seeing him look back over to her, her hand offering him the inhaler, which he reluctantly took. "thank you, yes, it was amazing, I don't know how to describe how you make me feel, it was just…."

Ty pressed the cannister, shooting the mist into his mouth as he inhaled. Again, feeling the relief instantly.

He stood up, grabbing the discarded towel and wrapped it around his waist as he headed for the bathroom. Amy watching him as he disappeared inside.

When he returned, he was in his jeans, his hair towel dried and his smile one of pleased contentment.

Amy had also taken the opportunity to redress, although, she was only in Tys Tee, which he had to admit looked more adorable on her than it did on him.

He smiled at her as she stood up on the tippy toes to kiss him once again, loving the feeling of those arms wrapped around her.

They held their embrace, simply enjoying each other's company until the sound of a voice downstairs, brought them thundering back to reality.

"that's grandpa!" Amy almost yelled, as she jumped from Ty's arms and looked around the loft frantically,

Ty grabbed her shirt and threw it at her as she ran off into the bathroom to get the rest of her clothes. Ty flying over the bed and grabbing the towels, pulling the comforter up and straightening out the bed. The boot falls on the stairs making him grab another tee from the drawer and quickly pull it on over his head, as Jack came up the stairs.

"Hey Jack," he called, his foot pushing the towels under the bed, and his fingers quickly running through is still damp hair.

"Ty, "Jack said, his eyes brow raised as he surveyed the room, not seeing his granddaughter, "you ok, you look a little frazzled"

"No, Im good Jack, just had a shower, "he smiled, walking over to the kitchenette, and flicking on the kettle,

"a shower?" Jack questioned, "with my granddaughter?"

"Um no, no, Jack, um, Amy's just …. she's in the bathroom, um, you know, using the …. "Ty grinned, "I just came out and she needed to go, so"

"I see, so, she just needed to go, at the same time you needed to shower?" he pushed, looking skeptically at the rather anxious young man who stood before him.

"well, you know girls, Jack, when they got to go, they got to go! " Ty laughed,

"uhuh, "Jack didn't look like he was buying any of this at all.

The bathroom door unlocked, and Amy came out, jumping slightly when she saw Jack standing before her.

"Grandpa!" She smiled, her hair was pulled back, into a tight braid, as she threw him a happy smile. "what you doing over here grandpa, I was just about to head back to the house. "

"I thought I'd see how Ty was, after that little de-barkle at dinner, Lou saved you some roast, if you're hungry"

TY smiled, as Amy came over to him, both of them were barefoot, Ty's arms sliding around Amy's shoulder as he gave Jack yet another anxious look.

"so, what's with the change in hair? didn't you have it down at dinner?" Jack walked over to the table and took a seat, watching them both closely. His skeptical eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Oh, well, I was just playing around you know, trying something new, "Amy lied, her cheeks slightly flushed, "you like it,"

Jack eyes them both suspiciously, seeing the nervousness that floated between them. He accepted the coffee Ty offered him as the couple sat down, opposite him and smiled one-two-many smiles again.

"so, Ty, I felt like I needed to apologize for Tim, it wasn't right, the way he rode you like that, "Jack explained.

Ty's expression changed slightly, seeing the sincerity in his counterpart's words

"It's ok, Jack, I probably shouldn't have walked away like that either, let's just forget about it hey, I know Tim can't help himself sometimes,"

"that is true, but you have just as much right to join our dinner table as he does. So, I just didn't want his antics chasing you off"

"no, no, Jack, I'll come to dinner tomorrow ok, and this time I'll stay till dessert" He looked at Amy who gave him a warm smile in return.

"Ok, that's good, "Jack agreed, getting to his feet and looking back at Amy, "you coming or do you feel the need to change your look yet again. "

"no no Grandpa, Im coming, "She grinned, getting to her feet and quickly pulling on her socks and boots, Ty passing her, her coat as he walked them both to the stairs,

"How about tomorrow we go for a drive," he asked, "into Hudson?" Ty was keen to get away for a while, he loved the ranch and the loft, but he was starting to go a little stir crazy being confined to quarters.

"ok, yeah that would be great, how about the ridge, we can do a picnic, "Amy grinned, seeing Jack throw her a smile. He wasn't the only one who noted her deflection of Tys request to leave the ranch.

Ty smiled at her, letting it go, not wanting to cause an issue or destroy the euphoria he currently felt. But her reluctance to go anywhere with Ty that involved him leaving the property was starting to become an issue. "The ridge, ok, I'll see you around 11"

"11 it is, I have to set rosters first and I've got a schooling lesson with Sinbad, but after that yes, that would be great, "she watched Ty, her hand sliding ever so gently over his behind. "actually, you could help me with the schooling session if you want, Sinbad is having trouble with the double oxers. "

Ty raised an eyebrow, seeing Amy give him an explanatory grin.

"Honestly, I could use your help, you can just watch, I'll ride, but it would be good to get another opinion, especially that of a trained eye"

TY nodded and kissed her cheek, agreeing to her request, "come up and get me when you're ready"

"OK, "she looked at her grandfather as he huffed and walked down the stairs, Amy's eyes on him, waiting until he was out of her field of vision.

Once convinced Jack was well and truly out of earshot. she grabbed Ty by the front of his tee and lip locked him with so much force she pushed him backward slightly.

"Until tomorrow" she breathed, her hands squeezing his behind and making him jump as she gave him a devilish grin and ran quickly down the stairs, leaving a rather flustered and shocked Ty in her wake, His hand running across his lip, his senses still reeling from the kiss.

* * *

The next day Ty wandered down into the barn not long after six, he chatted briefly with Caleb as he mucked out the stalls and fed Harley and Spartan, Ty giving his bae a little extra attention as he brushed his smooth coat.

"so, we good," Caleb asked, knowing Ty was rather dark at him for the part he played in Amy's game of cat and mouse when they ran from Wade.

"yes, we are good" Ty replied, giving him a wry smile, his anger at his new friend now wavered. "but you ever do that to me again and I'll"

"Yes yes, "Caleb laughed, "you'll lock yourself in the truck again, "he threw Ty a look that made him look away quickly with a nervous chuckle, knowing how childish that must have seemed.

"OK, OK, "Ty replied, as he ran his hand along his jaw," I'll admit that was kinda dumb"

The blonde cowboy gave his dark-haired friend a {ya think} kind of look before he turned to the sound of his name being called from outside.

"Caleb!" A strong female voice called as it came through the barn doors, making both the young men look in its direction.

"Lou,"

"There you are, I need you now, "she said, looking directly at the young cowboy, making him look at her in surprise, his eyebrows now high in shocked expectation.

"Not like that!" Lou cut back sharply, looking a little perturbed by the idea of what her words had implied, "I need five of those rescue horses down at the dude ranch now, we are holding an adoption day tomorrow, so hop to it"

"well, that was kind of disappointing" Caleb grinned, throwing Ty a cheeky look as Ty turned away hiding his smile as well. He was standing near the rear stalls, Harley's head nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Amy's looking for you, "Lou continued, her pretty eyes now on Ty. She stopped, gave him the once over, her smile softening "how are you anyways? Feeling better now? I wasn't sure if you were ok, after dad and ...I saved you some roast, but you didn't come back with Amy or Grandpa so..."

"Im good Lou, on the mend, "Ty replied, "getting stronger every day, "

"well that's good to hear, we were all really worried about you, you know, "Lou came over to him, and then glared at Caleb, making the cowboy quickly side step it out of the barn,

"Sorry I scared all of you," Ty said, his eyes on Amy's older sister, He liked Lou, she had an edge about her that he admired. He was also rather scared of her, and the way she controlled her environment. Lou Fleming was a force of nature. She was smart, and beautiful, her dark hair accentuating an intellectual look that gave her an air of sophistication. She was slender and a little taller in stature than Amy, her legs long, her body athletically lean. She was a runner and was seen most mornings doing her circuit around the back roads of the Ranch. Ty admiring her tenacity and ability to speak her mind when needed. She had always been the beating heart of the family, taking the mantle from her mother Marion when she passed.

Ty looked up to her, her strength, her will, her determination. Nothing scared Lou Fleming. She was the most empowered woman he had ever met.

"Did Grandpa tell you about my visit with Scott to Lucky, "she asked, seeing his confused look, and having her questioned answered.

"You went to Lucky? When?"

"you were still missing, well, Amy was heading out to get you and...and well, Scott and I needed to know what was going on, Grandpa and Lisa were concerned that Thomas was not…. well, we just had to be sure"

She saw Ty's eyes grow skeptical. "Thomas? you all think he's up to no good, don't you?"

"We don't know Ty, but after your disappearance and then what we found out about Wade and Cresw…"

"You mean Tallon, "Ty cut in, "my half-brother"

Lou nodded, "yes, that Brent guy told you and Amy they were working together right."

Ty dropped his gaze, not wanting to think about it, the idea of his brother, his own flesh and blood orchestrating his kidnapping was really something he didn't want to think about or even contemplate.

"The police cleared him, so I don't know Lou, Brent said they were working together, but, I don't know how much he really knew or was privy too, All I remember is Wade and not much else, so …."

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, finding out you have a brother and then hearing that he may have been the catalyst behind so many bad things, "Lou touched his shoulder, trying to show her support.

"It doesn't matter Lou, I can't prove it anyways, even if he was involved, I don't remember any of it past the party. And If I tell the police the full story, of how Brent found me and what he said, well, Im just going to drop him and his family in this mess too. I can't do that to him, or his wife, not after they saved me."

Lou nodded, understanding his loyalty to the man who had rescued him, but also seeing that due to his silence, and protection of him, Tallon, the true evil in this picture was never going to be brought to justice

"so, you went to Lucky," Ty turned back to her, pulling the conversation back towards her original thought. Guiding her away from his family dramas and betrayals.

"yes, I did, with Scott, He was doing a check on some of the brood stock, and I kind of went on a little tour of the facility."

Ty nodded, seeing nothing unusual in that, they gave lots of people tours, it was commonplace to build prospective investors and clients interest in how they ran the facility.

"Ty, do you know what the shed at the rear of the property is used for? "Lou enquired, as she guided him into the barn office, they both sat down, Lou behind the desk and Ty in front of her.

"Um, which one are you talking about, "Ty looked puzzled, not following her questioning,

"the Shed past the breeding facility. It's got its own office and aeration system, "Lou watched his confused look, not knowing of what she mentioned,

"I don't know Lou, I don't recall it, maybe it's a feed shed or…."

"no no, look," Lou persisted, pulling out her phone and flicking through some images, she found the ones she was after and handed it over to him. Ty taking it gingerly and examining the screen.

"I found that paperwork in the office, on a desk in that exact shed, does that mean anything to you? "

Ty read the document snaps before him "{55 lots. Pickup at Lucky Quarters Hudson, Delivery to Roberts Bank Superport. Consignment no:22354615P – Asia Pacific marine container lines}" he read the information out loud, now looking even more confused, "that's the main seaport in Vancouver"

"yes, I know, "Lou agreed, "I saw them loading unmarked crates into a large refrigerated van while I was there, "she stopped, her gaze holding fast to Tys," do you have any idea what they may have been hauling, "

"No, I don't Lou, I …. I have no clue, "Ty stammered, not knowing what to think. His mind adrift with scenarios and suspicions. "but I …." he stopped and reached over the desk to pick up the landline, Pressing the buttons and putting it to his ear, "Hello, can get a number for Asia Pacific Marine containers"

Lou watched the young man as he waited on the line, the directory assistant finally putting him through once they had secured the number.

"Hello, this is Ty Borden CEO of Lucky Holdings, Im tracing a consignment that was shipped from lucky Alberta recently to you port "He paused as he listened to the clerk on the phone, "yes, yes, Im curious as to where that shipment was headed? I can't seem to find the paperwork at this end"

The clerk continued to chatter to him, Lou's eyes grew large as she watched the expression on Ty's face change from curiosity to shocked surprise.

"really, all 55 lots are headed there?" he sat in silence, his face looking more concerned, "can I ask who authorized this consignment?"

Lou watched as TY grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down a number, his face now filled with questions,

"thanks for that, Can I please be notified, if any more of these consignments are booked in the future, you can reach me on …"

He hung up and raised an eyebrow at a puzzled Lou who waited for him to explain,

"it seems those crates you saw being loaded are headed for South Korea? "Ty explained, "they couldn't tell me what was in them, but I got the name of the person who ordered the charter"

"who was it," Lou asked, her body now leaning forward, watching him closely,

"HMSPEC International" Ty whispered, "the same person who's been stalking me and Amy since all this begun,"

"You don't think HMSPEC is Thomas, do you? Or Tallon, "Lou questioned,

"I don't know Lou, but whoever it is, they have a stake in Lucky as well, they used our consignment tag Lou, you can only do that if you're a part of the company." Ty rubbed his face, trying desperately to piece it all together "Lucky has warehouses in South Korea, Thomas told me they were just warehouse space, leased to the locals now, but… that doesn't explain the crates of why this HM person had the authority to send them using Lucky's account and charter. "He stood up, walking around slowly as his head spun. It didn't make sense. None of it did. Who was the HMSPEC person and what the hell was in those crates?

"This is bizarre Ty, I didn't see the contents of the crates, but that shed, it smelt weird, and it was chilled too. Like they were trying to keep whatever it was they were transporting refrigerated. "

Ty ran this hand through his long hair, clasping them at the base of his neck and he paced the floor, "could it be food? Or perishables? But what? What could we possibly have stored at Lucky that would require that"

Lou looked just as confused as Ty as Amy came through the barn offices door, her eyes falling on to Ty and his strained look.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, Ty instantly dropping his hands and giving her a smile, his demeanor changing as she came over to him.

"yup, Im good, Lou and I were just talking, you know about…stuff"

"stuff? "Amy queried, not buying his explanation,

"Yeah, nothing major just…." he stopped, he could see she was seeing right through him and his attempt to deceive her. Ty took a breath and came clean, explaining to her what Lou and he had been discussing and how he had found out about yet another link to HMSPEC and its affiliation with the now unknown contents of 55 crates on their way by sea to South Korea.

"that's pretty heavy STUFF!" Amy argued back at him, making him turn away, knowing she was not impressed he had tried to keep it from her.

"Its …. Im sorry ok, I just was trying to keep you, safe and …." He tried to explain his motives, but Amy's knitted brow was showing him his apology was not well received.

"I am safe, Ty, Im not the one who was drugged and kidnapped, "she rebelled back at him, "the only person who needs to be kept safe here is you!"

"come on Amy, I'm fine, when will you stop wrapping me in bubble wrap, you can't keep me locked up here under house arrest forever, " Ty cut back, the underlying issue now coming bubbling to the surface

"When? "Amy's eyes were a deep blue now, her annoyance showing at his words and disregard for his own safety," you nearly died TY! when will you see that threat is real! and he's still out there!"

"that's why I didn't want to tell you, I want you to stay safe! I can look into this HM guy myself," he cut back. Lou watching on in silence, not knowing if she should get involved or not.

"that's just it Ty, you don't have to look out for me, the threat is on you! It's not safe, not now, not after what …." she stumbled on her words, her emotions getting the better of her, "I won't go through that again Ty, I nearly lost you, I can't …not again"

Ty rubbed his face and then took her shoulders in his hands, "you won't lose me ok, I told you that, I can look after myself, I promise you, "

"Look, maybe we all just need to calm down and put this into some form of perspective" Lou finally cut in, seeing they were both actually arguing the same point but from different angles.

"your both worried about each other, and that's warranted, but you both need to remember that whoever this is, they targeted both of you, so instead of trying to go it alone, how about you combine that energy and attack this as one, "Lou gave them both a soft smile, seeing their eyes meet and the tension start to fade, "your stronger together, you know that right."

Ty let his lip curl, his face softening, "yes, your right, we are stronger together,"

"exactly, so instead of trying to hide the other one away from this, let's all try to figure this out hey, "Lou stood up, now with Amy and Tys eyes on her "there's not much we can do until those crates land, maybe Ty, you can get someone on the other end to help us. I don't know, head them off when they arrive."

"yeah, I could ask the shipping company to help me with that, "he agreed, "I could also see if there's any documentation on that shed and its use in the prospectus "

Amy nodded, "Maybe Lisa could help, she could check the property maps. "

Ty kissed Amy on the cheek, "Im seeing Lisa this afternoon I think, so I'll ask her then. She's got access to the Alberta operational files on hard disk, as part of the new budget proposals, she showed me some of it when we caught up yesterday"

"see" Lou smiled, "stronger together, "

Ty pulled Amy under his arm as she looked up at him, there smiles showing Lou's statement was undeniably correct.

* * *

The tall appaloosa gelding lined up at the single oxer, Amy's heels pressing to its flanks as it steadied its stride and lifted its front hooves, clearing it with ease. Ty's green eyes watching her from the fence line, perched on the top rail. His heels curled on the middle one, so he would not fall.

Amy turned the horse again and lined up the double, the slight tap of her heels again surging the horse forward. Sinbad's stride changed, he double stepped and took the jump on the wrong lead foot, Ty watching as Amy lifted from the saddle, Sindbad landed off center and threw her bodily forward, causing her to topple from her seat and land in a heap on the soft sand. Ty jumped down instantly and ran over to her, skidding to a stop as she pulled herself up into a seated position, His hand on her shoulder, worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Amy, are you ok, "he breathed, his chest thumping in pain at the sudden burst of energy that running across the jumping ring had caused.

"Yeah, I'm good," Amy shook her head and pull her riding helmet off, her blonde hair falling haphazardly around her shoulders. "see, he does that every time!"

Ty helped her to her feet, seeing Sinbad settle finally on the other side of the ring. His reigns around his head his ears back.

"he's not settled Amy, "Ty said, "his stride is off and he's fighting you all the way, "

"but he does the singles, "Amy explained, "it's only an issue on the doubles"

Ty brushed his hands down her arms and across her back, tapping away the sand that clung to her outfit from her fall.

"I've tried everything Ty, but I just don't know why he keeps doing this"

He wrapped his arm around her, showing his girl his support, "you'll figure it out, you always do Amy, "

Amy chewed her bottom lip, coming up with an idea, her eyes giving away her suggestion.

"Amy," Ty warned, looking at her and her big hopeful eyes,

"Please Ty, I wouldn't ask, but, I need to see if he does it with everyone who rides him, "

Ty looked away, his reluctance written all over his face, he still wasn't 100per cent over the pneumonia and wasn't even allowed to drive yet on his own yet, due to the medication, he was taking. The idea of riding let alone jumping a horse was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Please Ty, just one jump, if he balks for you, then maybe …"

"I don't know Amy, I…. have you had him vetted? Maybe it's medical?" Ty replied, stepping away from her as she stood up and slowly walking back to the rail gate.

"Scott checking him out tomorrow, the owner said he's sound, but…." She came alongside him, looking up into his green uncertain eyes. Trying to find a common ground.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I just thought if he did it with you, with your level of skill, then it had to be something I've missed." She turned away, knowing she shouldn't have pushed him,

"ok, ok, "Ty said softly, I'll line him up and see if he brakes stride, "he compromised, coming back to her side and kissing her cheek, not wanting to disappoint her.

Amy smiled and quickly walked over to Sinbad, retrieving him and walking him slowly back around to the front of the jumping pen. Ty looked up at him, seeing his ears flicking back yet again, his hooves side stepping causing the soft sand to bounce around his legs.

"Hey, hey, "Ty whispered, placing his hand on the gelding's neck, feeling the edginess and looking at Amy who ran her hand across his muzzle, swirling her fingers in circular turns between his eyes, "he's pretty wound up Amy, I he always like this?"

"Owner said he's highly strung," Amy explained, "he's won loads of comps, but she's always had to use a lotted bit, to keep control "Amy slid her hand down the horse's neck as Ty held its head, seeing the horse calm with Amy's presence. Her affiliation with horses and her abilities to calm them still amazed Ty.

"I'm going to walk him through, maybe that will settle him," Amy said, taking the reins from Ty's hands and leading the large dappled horse away, walking it around the course, its body relaxing as she passed the jumps and followed the course line.

Ty watched in awe, she did have a knack, her ability to read a horse and know how it was feeling was truly amazing. Slowly, the horse now looking calmer and more accepting of being controlled she returned to Ty, who smiled at his girl, seeing her blush as he tapped the horse's neck yet again.

"I still have no idea how you do that, "he grinned, "but it seems to work"

Amy handed him the reigns again, hoping now he would take the course, but understanding if he still refused, Ty grabbed a hand full of the horse's mane near its wither and lifted his foot to slip into the stirrup, his leg swinging up and over the saddle.

Sinbad reacted instantly, sidestepping yet again, Ty correcting him with the reins, trying to keep him still.

Amy stepped away, allowing him to settle the horse alone, build that bond between horse and rider.

"he really doesn't like this, "TY called down to her, "he's fighting me too"

Amy rubbed her face, her mind working on the issues at hand, trying to piece it together, "could you maybe walk him, like I did, see if that settles him"

Ty nodded, tapping with his heels and walking the horse on, Sinbad breaking stride yet again, as Ty pulled on the reins, his head raised high in protest. The bit rattling against his open mouth as he threw his head up in protest.

"look maybe this isn't the best idea, "Amy called, seeing Ty kick Sinbad into a rather jolty canter, his hand sliding down his neck as he tried to settle his mount.

Ty pulled the horse up, beckoning Amy over with his hand, his face now puzzled as well,

"I've got an idea," he said, have you got a Hackamore?"

"Ty, I don't think he's ever been worked with a Hackamore? Im not sure that's a good idea, the owner said he's too unpredictable" Amy wasn't keen on letting Ty ride a horse that was known for its instability, if he fell or got injured, she would never forgiver herself.

Ty pulled Sinbad up, and slid from the saddle, patting the steed on the withers as he did, "It's up to you Amy, but you asked for my opinion, and I think that this horse may respond better to a bitless bridle. he fights the bit with every correction, I know it takes experience to handle a Hackamore but, I've used them before and got good results "

Amy thought for a moment, the soft morning breeze catching her hair and flickering it around her face.

"Ok, I'll give it a go, "she smiled, "if it doesn't work, well, we are back to the drawing board"

After a few minutes, Amy returned from the barn with a Hackamore bridle in hand, Ty assisting her in changing the tack on the feisty steed who stood before them. Ty had schooled and competed with hackamores before and was familiar with that type of headgear, supporting no mouth bit. The tack relying on pressure correction by using a special type of noseband that worked on pressure points on the face, nose, and chin. when used by an experienced rider, like Amy or Ty, it could yield quality results from a restless rebellious horse. He held the lead rope as Amy once again took the saddle, smiling down at him as he unhooked her, and she cantered away. Sinbad responded well, a little erratic at first, but soon settled into an even stride. Amy guiding him over the single jump easily and the lining up the double. Ty watched, his lips curled as the horse jumped his stride again, but then straightened out, clearing the jump, but taking a rail with his back hoof.

Amy turned him around, pulling him up before Ty as he once again jumped down from the fence rail.

"that was better, but he's still breaking stride, and his head is way too high "he said, Seeing Amy nod in agreeance, He reached up and took the side of the bridle, his eyes on his girl as she looked down at him still filled with questions. "can I try something?" Ty asked, suddenly looking over at the jumps, Amy seeing a plan of action shoot across his features.

She smiled and slid from the horses back, moving to the front as Ty reached up and once again took the saddle. His eyes back on the jumps as Amy handed him the reins.

"he's been doing this for a while yeah?" Ty asked. As he walked the horse backward, making it obey him by keeping its head pulled low.

"Yeah, he's been pulled from competitions since last fall, "

Ty nodded and pulled gently back on the reins, the hackamore applying pressure to Sinbad's muzzle. He turned the dapple grey around and walked him around the outside of the jumps, making a few full circle passes as the horse steadied out and began to respond to his rider.

Ty knew Sinbad couldn't relax with his head held so high, so getting him to lower his head while trotting would ultimately help him calm his entire body. He needed him to get on and accept the hackamore,

So, Ty, encouraged him to trot without contact so he could stretch out his neck and body. He let the reins slide long through his fingers, enough that he didn't feel any pressure or contact in his hands from the horse's mouth at the end of the bridle. It almost felt as though Ty was riding with no hands.

Amy watched as Ty begin asking for a bend in Sinbad's ribcage around his inside leg in the direction he was going. They traveled left around the pen, Ty applying light pressure with the horse's leg to encourage him to bend. Amy not able to hide her smile as he asked for slight lateral flexion with his inside rein, opening it away from himself slightly.

"he's looking good, "she called, Noting Ty didn't take his eyes off his mount, the connection between them now building with each command and stride.

Ty added his outside rein for balance. Placing slight pressure on the rein by pulling it toward his hip. This balanced Sinbad and kept him from turning to the inside while Ty was using the inside rein.

At the same time, he brought his steed back into the bridle by squeezing him forward with his legs, taking up light contact with the reins.

Ty could feel the contact with the horse's head in his hands as Sinbad's hind legs were reaching underneath him, his back was rounded with uplifted abdominal muscles and he propelled himself forward into the hackamore and bridle, lifting his shoulders and flexing his poll and creating a lower headset.

When this happened, Sinbad's head was down and relaxed, his abdominal muscles were lifted, and Ty could feel his back rounding under his saddle, with his pelvis tucked with his hind legs tight underneath the steed, propelling him forward from his hindquarters.

Amy's smile was huge now as she watched them canter around the ring yet again, Sinbad now keeping stride, his head low, his back rounded. Ty edging him on, his horsemanship on display as they became one. On the final turn her straightened the gelding up and took the single jump, Amy watching in awe as he squared off for the double and egged his steed on, Again Sinbad kept his stride, his legs tight and his body poised, rising up to meet his rider to perfection, soaring over the double and clearing it easily, with nothing but air between them.

Ty pulled him up and brought him into a slow trot and then a walk, coming to stop in front of Amy, His smile a little strained by alive.

"wow, "Amy grinned, "who would have known it was just a bit issue! I'll have to let the owner know to use hackamores from now on"

Ty nodded, and slipped from the saddle, stopping for a few seconds, his back to Amy as he held his chest and lent against his new equestrian friend. Amy watched him in puzzled silence for a moment until she realized what was wrong.

"Ty, oh my, Im sorry, I should never have asked you to…." She grabbed his shoulders as he turned slowly, his mouth open, the smile still on his slightly blue lips. His face showing the strain as he took a shaky breath.

"I…...I'm good, "he wheezed, "just…. need…a ...moment"

He took a deep breath as he stepped away from the horse, his hand still on his chest as he moved towards the side rail, where he quickly took hold of it and lowered his head. Trying to suck as much oxygen into his still rough and slightly inflamed lungs.

Amy bolted for the loft, running upstairs and grabbing his inhaler and then flying back over to the jumping ring where Ty now walked slowly back and forth, controlling his breathing.

She popped the cap and handed it to him, seeing him smile in appreciation and push it into his mouth, pressing the cannister and then shutting his eyes as the medication took effect.

A few minutes passed, Ty taking a few puffs of the medication, the color returning to his pale face. Amy stood by his side, Lou now also noticing something was wrong when she came out of the ranch house and joining them in the pen.

"Hey, are you ok Ty, you look a little pale," she asked, coming to his side as Amy tied Sinbad up to the rail.

Ty nodded, not able to talk quite yet but working in it. His lungs opening and allowing him to breathe in the air he needed.

"don't tell me you…. Amy, you didn't let him ride did you!" Lou glared at her younger sister, her motherly instincts coming out in her.

"I…. I didn't think…. "Amy babbled, her blue eyes on Ty as he held up his hand to her, trying to show her he was more than ok. His chest inflating as his lips turned pink once again.

"I…. I'm good. "he whispered, throwing them both a breathless smile, "see, nothing to it"

"You need to get yourself inside and lay down now!" Lou ordered, Ty opening his mouth but seeing the glare directed at him and deciding not to poke the bear." Now Ty, move it!"

Amy dropped her head, feeling like a scolded child, her eyes catching Tys as Lou opened the pen and took his arm, guiding him away from Sinbad and the jumps,

"Sometimes Amy, I really wonder if you think things through at all!" Lou glowered at her sister, "take that horse back to the barn and then come inside, lunch is almost ready"

"Lou! we were going to go on a picnic, up to the ridge" Amy protested,

"well, I think that can be rain checked don't you, "Lou cut back, looking at Ty as he stood next to her, his face still a little strained. "maybe next time you'll think before you act hey, he's still recuperating Amy, and you encourage him to jump!"

"It wasn't, her …. fault" Ty cut in, trying to take some of the blame, "I…. offered, too help, Amy was just…."

"well, that makes you as silly as her then doesn't it, "Lou retorted, her fingers taking a firmer grip on his arm and pulling him back towards the homestead.

* * *

Once inside, Ty felt like he had been sent to the principal's office, looking up at Lou as she pushed him firmly down onto the couch. Amy following them into the lounge, her scowl now one of contempt at her sister for pulling the mom card on her.

"I'll get you a tea, but you rest, NOW!" Lou ordered, Ty swallowing and settling back, nodding in scared agreeance, not game enough to challenge her. His eyes catching Amy and beckoning her over to sit next to him.

"wow…." he whispered, looking back towards the kitchen, his voice now back to normal. "does she always get that bossy?"

Amy's scowl turned into a soft smile as she looped her arm through his, "yes, and I don't appreciate being treated like a child," Amy let her voice carry enough volume to reach the kitchen, where she knew her sister was putting on the kettle.

"then stop acting like one, and I won't have to pull rank on you" the voice returned,

Amy's face once again turning dark, her mouth opening to retort but being stopped as Ty's lips locked onto hers. Silencing her.

He pressed the kiss just past innocence. Amy falling victim to its charms as he let his hand run down her cheek, his eyes on hers as he broke the lip lock.

"we don't need a picnic, "he whispered, "we can hang out here, watch a movie? Curl up on the couch, "he raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she got his meaning. "nice way to while away the afternoon?"

Amy grinned at him and kissed him quickly again, snuggling up to his shoulder. She loved feeling his arms around her, even at this stage of their relationship, he still made her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

Lou brought them both some tea and then excused herself, leaving Ty strict instructions that he had to rest. She had errands to run in town, And Jack and Lisa were not due back till dinner.

Amy looked over her shoulder, seeing Lou grab her bag and push through the mudroom door, her ears listening for the sound of her SUV pulling away.

Once she was convinced they were alone, she looked back at Ty, who gave her a slightly confused look, the devilish sparkle in Amy's eyes concerning him slightly.

"so, you want to watch a movie or?" she asked, now sitting up on her knees on the couch next to him. Ty looking up at her, feeling like an antelope in the sights of a savanna lion.

"or?" he said, not able to hide his confused but intrigued smile.

Amy didn't answer, she simply stood up and walked off towards her room, Ty turning from his seat and watching her go. His expression a little confused and bewildered.

"so, you coming or are you waiting on a formal invitation" she shot back from her open bedroom door. Ty grinning at her and quickly standing up, clearing the lounge in one sideways jump and jogging after her.

Before he knew it, he was dragged into the room and pressed up against the door as it slammed behind him. Amy turning the lock as she latched onto his lips.

He went along with it, a little stunned by her forcefulness, this was not a side of Amy he had seen before. She was usually the timid one, the one that needing coercing and encouraging. But today, she had a fire in her advances that made him buckle under her spell. Ty returned the kiss, trying to engage with her too, his hands sliding up her back and into her hair. Amy's lips now hard against his as her tongue pressed his for approval. He could feel her hands grabbing handfuls of his hair as she turned his head, pulling the connection deeper. Making him go weak at the knees as he felt her body pressed to his.

"Amy," He breathed, her mouth now on his neck and her hands found his and pushed them up against the door. Not allowing him to engage or touch her. "geezus, "

Tys eyes rolled back as she slid down his torso, making him literally lose his stance slightly, Ty took a shaky breath and straightened his legs, his eyes now shut as he felt her hand pull at the buttons of his shirt.

He sighed, overrun, not able to put together a coherent thought. All his senses alive with electricity as she kissed her way down his chest.

"whoa, "he finally said, his chest expanding, and his hands took her shoulders, pulling her back up to stand before him. "where did that come from?"

Amy grinned, nipping his bottom lip and grabbing his hands, pulling him towards the bed. Her eyes alive with desire,

"every time we've… you know, we've" she stumbled, the words never coming easily to her.

"had sex?" he replied, finding it adorable she still felt embarrassed to actually use the words.

"yes, that, "she smiled, "you've always, been well, you've made it .um ... about me, "she explained.

Ty looked a little confused, he stood in front of her now, Her hands on his bare chest,

"I like pleasing you, " he said softly, not seeing her point. "I don't mean to, um, we've only done it twice Amy, and well, it was your first time, so yeah, it kinda was about you"

Amy gave him a soft pout, his words making her feel like their intimacy was one-sided.

"no no, I don't mean it like that, "he corrected, "It was about us, you and me, but, I didn't want to …I wanted you to enjoy it ok, make it special, "he stopped looking away a little bashfully himself, "anyway, it was a first for me too, in a few ways, so …."

Amy cocked her eyebrow, not quite following him, "how could it be a first for you? You said you've had lots of …"

TY gave her a wry smile, "yes, you've already grilled me over that remember"

"so, what do you mean then?" she pushed, curious as to his comment, seeing his shyness suddenly coming through, this was not something she had ever seen in Ty before. Ty was not shy, or bashful, he always showed confidence in his sexuality.

He looked at the floor, a soft smile on his lips as he kissed her gently, "I told you, you're the first girl I've ever said I love you to right, "he whispered, feeling vulnerable as he showed his heart and feelings to her.

Amy nodded, remembering the conversation well.

"well, that's what I mean, "he replied, "I've never slept with anyone before that I…." he stopped, feeling foolish, his cheeks flushing,

"that you?" Amy prodded, wanting to hear him say it, voice it to her out loud.

"that I love, Ok!" He grinned, "I've never slept with someone I've truly loved before, "he looked away, unable to hide his embarrassed smile "you happy now, making me say it out loud"

Amy couldn't hide her smile, she leaned in and kissed him, a warm and sensual kiss, showing him that she appreciated his openness and honesty.

"well, I love you too," She responded, her hands running around his neck. Playing with his hair and making him shudder slightly. "but you said it was a couple of firsts for you, what was the other?"

Ty looked away again, this time his smile a little shaded.

"come on, "Amy whispered, her lips touching his ear, making him shudder yet again.

"Amy, what does it matter, "he replied, his hands now sliding across her hips and pulling her close, trying to distract her.

She stopped, pushing herself free of him, her eyes now locked to his "tell me. What else was it? "

He pressed his lips to hers, not sure if he should say, but knowing she wasn't going to let it go, "ok, ok,

I only meant that …." He stopped, his eyes now deeply on hers, "please don't take this the wrong way ok, because It was a special first for me, one I will cherish, but prior to you, I've never been with a … um… "he paused again, trying to word it right, "you were my first too, in a very special way"

Amy considered what he said, his play on words finally making sense to her, her face looking a little mortified as the meaning finally filtered through,

"I…. I was, your first v…. "she stammered, "you'd never slept with a virgin before, like me, is that what you're saying"

"Amy, "Ty pleaded, not wanting her to take it the wrong way,

"is that what you mean? I was your first, first timer? "Amy asked again. Seeing Tys eyes drop to the floor, a soft smile on his lips,

"but that was a good thing Amy, it meant it was special, that I not only got to make love with the girl I love but I also had the privilege of being her first, "he touched her chin, "that's huge ok, and it meant a lot to me"

He kissed her again, trying to squash her fears. He could see she now felt like she had been less than adequate due to her inexperience. He never wanted her to feel anything less than perfect when it came to their intimacy. He loved her, he loved making love to her, and this relationship was new and still in its infancy. So, to share such firsts together was a good thing, not something to deem as a downfall.

"you probably have had better though, "she said softly, pouting at him, her eyes now a little deflated,

"no, I haven't, you Amy Fleming are perfect, "he smiled, "I wouldn't want anyone else but you"

Amy scrunched her brow, "you're just saying that, so I won't be offended, "she cut back, "Its ok Ty, I know I'm still new to this, you can't tell me you haven't been with more experienced girls than me, that they have been better than…."

"Stop ok, "he said, grabbing her in his hands and pulling her close, "none of them mattered, I told you, I only love you, that's what makes what we shared better than all the others, it doesn't matter who they were or how much experience they had, it meant nothing to me. You are all I care about Amy, "He pulled her face up to his, making sure she heard every word "I love you, I've never felt this way about anyone before, being with you, making love with you is perfect to me, you are perfect to me. I don't want anyone else, I only want you,"

And with that he kissed her again, his arms encircling her with all his love and strength, driving home his declaration.

When he finally broke the kiss, Amy looked up at him, her heart racing as he took a breath, "I don't think you really understand how much this all means to me Amy, Im in this for the long haul ok, Im not playing here, not this time, not with you, "he kissed the top of her head, his body trembling slightly, "this is very real for me ok, and Im really hoping this doesn't end up ripping my heart out. Because honestly Amy, what I feel for you now, is so deep in my soul that I don't think I could survive that "

Ty watched her eyes moisten slightly at his proclamation. "I love you too Ty, I really do, and Im not playing either, "

He kissed her again, his heart open and vulnerable, he had pulled down every wall, showing her the true face of who he was. And was terrified by the thought that this one girl could destroy him so easily if she so decreed. Amy was so far embedded into his very essence now, that to have her removed from him would surely spell his demise. She was part of him, body and soul. And apart he never wanted to lose.

Amy pulled him closer, grabbing his shirt and pulling it roughly from his shoulders, Ty helping her by freeing his arms from his confines, He grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it roughly over her head, his fingers instantly threading through her bra straps and pulling them from her shoulders. Amy gasping as he picked her up and fell with her onto the soft bed. His hands now wandering over her as his lips followed, Amy grabbing fistfuls of his hair and rolling him onto his back, as Ty's hands made short work of her bra clip. There was an urgency this time, a sense of desire and want that made them both push the boundaries. Ty's hands pulling at her belt buckle as he rolled her again, Amy now also sliding her hand around his waist as he kicked off his boots and felt her leg wrap around his hips.

He pulled up from her, his eyes locked to hers as he took a deep breath, his hand pushing her messed up hair from her face.

"I love you" he whispered, "no matter what, I love all of you, forever "

Amy nodded from under him, her hands sliding down his soft back and across to the front of his jeans, where she pulled the buckle and button undone. Ty smiling down at her from above her. HIs Knees on either side of her hips.

"I love you too, "she replied, feeling his hands now sliding her jeans free of her hips, as he lowered himself once again upon her. his hand wandering further, smiling when he heard her gasp. He played, and teased, seeing her react, loving the way she responded, loving the way he could coerce her into that special place where she lost herself to the sensations around her. Amy grabbed at his body, one hand now pulling his hair as the other decided to play him at his own game, sliding between them, and finding its own special target, Ty inhaling and letting out a raw chuckle as he buried his head into her neck. His breath hot on her skin.

They played and tormented each other until the need to unite overtook them both, Remaining garments where shed, pillows were pushed away, Ty wrapping the comforter around their naked bodies as he took her love and made it his own. Both now lost within the kaleidoscope that was their union.

Amy felt him claim her, it was intense and more powerful than she had ever imagined it could ever be. There was no holding back this time. Ty was still attentive to her as ever, but there seemed to be a driving force between them this time, the kit gloves he had taken with her previously were well and truly off. He loved her with passion this time, with his whole heart and body. Amy succumbing to his desires and letting her own explode into the mix of their sensual play. They took turns being in control. Each allowing the other to take their turn at dominance and surrender. Both fully emerged in the heat and electricity that flew between them like unbridled raw static wires.

Once they were done, both exhausted and suitably satisfied. They lay in each other's arms, their sweat soaked bodies molded perfectly to the other.

The afternoon's sun now low in the sky, Amy's blue eyes looking up at Tys through her now extremely messed up and ravaged hair.

"I... I don't know what to. Say" she whispered, she still hadn't quite got the use of her legs back properly as she sat up, pulling the sheet around her naked form.

Ty grinned at her, his hand tugging at her coverage, not wanting her to hide herself from him.

"you don't need to say anything" he replied, pulling himself up next to her, his hair damp with sweat, his eyes on hers and he kissed her shoulder, his hand running around her body and pulling her close yet again.

"that was, amazing" she grinned, "I've never, it was so…. You were…"

Ty's cheeks flushed, as he touched the tip of her nose, "Im glad you liked it, "

"like isn't really the word Id use, "Amy giggled, as she pulled the sheet around herself and looked at her alarm clock "shoot, we need to get dressed, Grandpa and Lisa will be home any minute,"

Ty nodded and slid off the side of the bed, grabbing a towel from her desk chair and then suddenly stopped, he turned sharply and looked at her. worry in his eyes.

"Amy, "he whispered, his eyes now on hers as she looked over at him.

"what's wrong, you look so?" Amy asked, coming over to him quickly, not understanding why his expression had changed so suddenly.

"we didn't use…." He stopped, his hand rubbing over his face, annoyance in his eyes. Directed at himself for getting caught up in the moment.

Amy suddenly became aware of what he was referring too, her face now also dropping its euphoric grin, "its ok, Ty, um …I've got a prescription… um"

"you do?" he almost whispered now, turning back around to look at her "I know we talked about it, but you got them, the tablets, you're on them?"

Amy nodded, giving him a static smile. Seeing his concern fall into relief, "thank Christ for that, "he ran his hands through his hair, his smile slowly returning, "we really need to be a little more careful than that Amy, Im sorry, I shouldn't have let that get so out of hand. "he smiled at her, trying to explain, "not that I wouldn't want to, you know, one day, but just not now, it's ...um"

"it's ok, "she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, seeing his green eyes watching her, not totally convinced,

"you sure, it's all good, "he asked again, "because, I can go with you to the doctors and we can, there as pill they can give you, for situations just like this, but, we'd have to go now or in the morning"

"stop worrying Ty, its ok" Amy said, trying to keep her tone level, hearing the concern in his voice, appreciating his maturity and his offer to take responsibility for their actions, but trying desperately to show him it wasn't warranted.

"ok, SO we're good?" he asked again, his smile growing, as he watched her for confirmation,

Amy nodded, giving him a nudge on the shoulder and looking towards the door. "go get cleaned up ok, Grandpa remember!"

Ty nodded and opened the door, Amy throwing his clothes at him as he ran across the hallway to the bathroom.

Amy heard the door close, and then quickly ran over to the bedside drawer, she sat down, and pulled it open, pulling out the small disc-shaped dispenser. Her eyes flickering over the cycle and then chewing her lip, she looked around the room, reassuring herself, convincing herself that her worries, his worries were unfounded. It was fine, she told herself, this was the very reason why she had filled the prescription in the first place. There was nothing to worry about.

She heard the bathroom door open and then quickly shut the drawer, as TY came back into the room, dressed and looking as hot as ever. His hair damp from the shower.

"your turn, "he said, giving her a wink, "you could have joined me you know, would have been faster"

Amy smiled and grabbed her clothes, giving him a quick kiss as she ran past him wrapped in her bedsheet and disappeared down the hallway.

Ty chuckling after her, as he looked in the mirror, trying to tame the mess that was his unruly hair. Amy's soft singing from the bathroom making that smile of his all that brighter.

"you're a lucky bastard Borden, "he grinned to his reflection, "just don't fuck it up this time"

* * *

to be continued


	53. The Prodigal Son Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Ty spent the next two weeks getting stronger, his lungs had all but cleared, he was once again able to breathe with little incumbency and after one last visit to the hospital for a lung capacity test and reassess, he was finally given the all clear to get behind the wheel. This in its self-had made him the happiest, his house arrest days were finally over, and he couldn't wait to finally get some of his independence back. He drove back from the hospital, Jack at his side, feeling free for the first time in weeks. His smile unable to be hidden as he walked through the mudroom door, Lou and Lisa smiling back at him from the kitchen.

"so, by the looks of that smile, I'd say the appointment went well, "Lisa asked, Tys eyes alive with excitement, Jack also unable to hide his grin.

"Yes, I got the all clear, "Ty chimed in, taking a glass of water from Jack as he offered it to him, "I still need to use the inhaler at night when required, but apart from that, Im good to go!"

"that's wonderful Ty, Im so pleased, "Lou butted in, coming over to him and giving him a hug, "so, there's no permanent damage to your lungs? then? "

Ty looked at Jack, and took a sip of his water, "um no, there's a small scar on the lower lobe of my left lung, but the doc thinks it will fade with time, I've still got to do the breathing exercises, but I feel good Lou, so, yeah, this is a good thing"

Lisa touched his shoulder, congratulating him, she knew how much he wanted to get his life and his independence back.

"um where's, Amy? "Ty asked, "I noticed the wrangler isn't in the yard?"

"she's out near High River doing a consult, she should be back later this afternoon. "Lou explained.

Ty looked a little disappointed, he wanted to share his good news with her, and possibly convince her to go out on the town with him as well. A night out was something he had been craving for days. His aim, to invite Caleb, and possibly Soraya and Skyler and make a celebration of his healthy liberation.

"Um I might just go and …" he smiled, motioning to his cell as they all nodded and watched him walk out towards the lounge.

Jack came over to Lisa and gave her a gentle hug, "how did it go with the lawyers?"

"Good Jack, the feedback was positive, and I really think that this is the best way to move forward, not only for Ty but for Lucky as well"

Lou nodded, Lisa had brought her into the plan not long after her discussion with Ty over his reluctance to take over the reins of his father's company. That bravado he had had back when he first found out about the inheritance had suffered a severe blow, his confidence in himself and his abilities had been rocked. And Lisa was well aware that it was going to take time to get him back up to where he needed to be to be a successful CEO.

"well that's good, "Jack replied, keeping his tone down, hearing Ty's voice talking on the phone from the lounge. "so, when are you going to tell him, "

"well, I was waiting until he felt stronger, but maybe that's now, he's been cleared by the doctors, so I don't see the board having any issues with this going ahead sooner than later "she stopped, her eyes on Ty as he walked back and forth, his smile now a little playful as he discussed his evening out idea with Amy. "I've told the board what I have suggested, they all seem pretty on board with it."

"and Thomas? "Lou asked, "he could make this difficult you know, and Ty doesn't seem keen to cross him"

"You leave Thomas to me, ok, "Lisa smiled, "I have Louis on side, now after our skype meeting last week, and Kyia, well she has not shown any resistance through her advisors, so I don't see this being difficult at all"

Jack nodded, his eyes on Ty as he came back to join them, the look of accomplishment on his features denoting that he had got his way in regard to his nighttime plans.

"So, I take it Amy said yes to going out?" Jack questioned

TY grinned, not needing to speak, the answer written in his eyes.

"TY, Could I possibly have a few minutes, there's something we would like to discuss with you, "Lisa cut in quickly, her eyes jumping from Ty to Lou and finally landing on Jack who gave her a gentle smile of support.

"Um, Yeah, "Ty replied, he was a little curious, Lisa expression taking him by surprise. "that sounds rather ominous, is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes, "Lisa said, placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards the lounge. TY following her, his expression a little apprehensive now. Jack and Lou also joining them as they sat down in front of the hearth.

"what's going on guys?" Ty asked "if this is about me going out, Im good ok, the doc said Im fine"

Lisa smiled at the young man, she sat next to him, her pale blue eyes now locking to his.

"do you remember the conversation we had in the loft, where you voiced your concerns at taking over as CEO."

Ty's smile faded, he looked at his hands, not aware that this discussion had been shared, "that was private Lisa, "he said softly, feeling a little betrayed, He had trusted her with his insecurities, now finding out she had shared them with Jack and Lou without his prior knowledge.

"Im sorry Ty, I only told Jack and Lou, because I thought they may be able to help me. "She touched his shoulder again, pulling his eyes back to hers. "I explained to you then that I may have a way to solve this, to give you what you want and to also ensure Lucky is ultimately looked after too"

Tys eyes filled with curiosity now, wanting her to go on.

"I've been talking to my lawyers and a consulting firm that Lou put me onto in New York, "Lisa explained, "this is why it took me a little while to get back to you with this, I needed to make sure it was viable"

Lisa looked at Lou, who smiled at Ty as his eyes came over to her, "Brandle and Swanson are based in New York, I used to work with one of their subsidiaries, Strickland investments when I was at college, you know part-time while I got my MBA"

Ty nodded, knowing Lou had spent a few years away from Heartland in her early twenties, going to college and attaining her degree. Only returning to Heartland after her mother had passed away.

"Well, Lisa told me about your concerns, in regard to Lucky and your role there, "Lou explained, seeing Tys eyes turn a little guarded at this vocalization. "And well, I... spoke to the lead principle at Brandle, that being Solomon Brandle himself."

Ty saw how excited Lou was becoming., He didn't know where they were going with this. The connection to his own problems still not being made clear.

"what has this got to do with Lucky and my role there?" he asked, "I don't understand how this affects me or …."

"Solomon is a very well-known consultant, especially in big business and the corporate arena. I told him about Lucky and showed him the future prospectus, and well, he's interested, "Lou smiled

Ty opened his mouth, looking a little worried now, not liking where this was going, "I …. no, Lou, I said I was a little worried I wasn't up to running the thing, not that I wanted to unload it, "he went to stand up, trying to pull out of this conversation, "I can't sell Lou, my father wanted me to…."

"No Ty, "Lisa quickly said, taking his arm and making him sit down again, "we don't want you to sell, I know you would never agree to that, "

"so, what is this about? Why are you pulling this Solomon guy into all of this," he asked? His defenses rising now. Not knowing what to think.

"Settle son," Jack said softly, "hear her out ok,"

"Look, Brandle and Swanson are willing to assist you and Lucky by offering you a consultation management package. They give you prospective consultants to interview for the role of your standing CEO at Lucky."

Ty looked confused, "I…I don't …but Im the CEO, well, Im going to be aren't I"

"yes, as it stands, that is right, but Ty, you don't have to run to the company from that level. "Lisa turned in her chair, trying to make him understand "if you appoint a CEO from Brandle's consultants, you can figurehead the company and let them run it for you. "

Ty looked at his hands, trying to absorb what Lisa was saying.

"this CEO consult would be your voice, your mouthpiece, he, or she would act on your behalf, fulfilling your vision on how Lucky is to be run, but giving you the freedom to also live your own life. You said no one had ever asked you what you wanted to do, well, this is your chance, you could still fulfill your obligation to your father by owning the Lucky Empire and being the face of the Lucky name, but also pursue your own dreams and desires. Be it within Lucky or elsewhere,"

Ty rubbed his face, trying to make it all make sense. Was this a way out for him, Had Lisa found him the loophole he was looking for.

"You could learn from them Ty, we would ensure the consultant was experienced and that way if you chose to take the company yourself when you're ready, you…"

"I'd still have a say though, I'd still be able to …" Ty asked, considering this now,

"of course, TY, "Lou said, "the consult would be your voice, but you would still make all the major decisions, they would ultimately report to you, "

"and you know this company, "TY asked "I've been lied to so many times Lou, I would need to know that they, that they had my back. "

"I know Solomon really well Ty, he is trustworthy, and his reputation is paramount to him, whoever he recommends to you as the consult, will be someone of the highest caliber"

Ty stood up, he walked towards the hearth and turned away from them, his mind filled with questions and consideration.

"This is your call Ty, I would never make you do anything you weren't happy or comfortable with "Lisa finally said, "but this may be a way for you to have the best of both worlds. "

Ty turned around, his green eyes on the three people who he now loved like family,

"If… if I say yes to this, how would this work? What would I need to do?"

"Solomon would love to meet you, so I suppose we would fly out to New York and have a talk with him, you could look over the contract, and the CVs of the prospective Consults and then take it from there" Lisa Said,

"New York" Ty whispered.

"it would only be for a couple of days until your happy to go ahead, I could come with you if you like, that way we can make sure this is set up perfectly to suit your requirements"

TY remained silent, his mind in overdrive now. This sounded too good to be true, could he really just take a step back and let someone run the company for him, in his image, allowing him to live his life and still make his father wish for him come true.

"what about the board, won't they want me to take the role, it was part of the agreement after all" He challenged.

"Actually Ty, the agreement was that you take over the titles that your father vacated by his death, that role was indeed CEO of Lucky Holdings, but he also held the title of Owner, operator. You're still going to be the owner Ty, you're just appointing a consultant to run the company on your behalf. You make the decisions the consultant makes it happen "

Ty nodded, the pieces all falling into place, his gaze fell on Jack who was still watching him closely,

"what do you think Jack, I'd like to hear your thoughts"

Jack smiled, humbled by the way Ty held his opinion in such high regard. "well son, I think this is a way for you to finally get some clarity on where you want your life to go. Be it with or away from Lucky, "

"so, you think it's a good idea, appointing a consult as CEO, having them as my acting voice. "Ty asked,

"I think it's worth considering, but its ultimately your decision," Jack replied.

"so, do you want me to set up a meeting, "Lisa asked, looking hopeful, "we could fly out tomorrow and be back by the weekend,"

Ty rubbed his jaw, considering his options, "I need to talk to Amy first" he finally said, seeing Lisa nod at him, understanding his reservations.

"that's fine Ty, but please understand, this is by no means a dispersion on your abilities to take the role of CEO, if you decide that's still what you want to do, I'll stand by you all the way. But I saw how worried you were, and I know how daunting this must all seem, having a trained and experienced consult acting for you would help and make it less overwhelming for you," She touched his arm again as he came back over to her, "of course you would need to spend some time with him, or her, show them the full business,, build a relationship with them and such, but once that was done, your life would then be yours, you could take on a more silent role in Lucky, still its figurehead, but without all the pressure or day to day responsibility"

TY smiled at her, the idea now, sort of making sense, and he knew Lou and Lisa were only looking out for his best interests.

"so, leaving Lucky out of it for now, what do you want to do TY, with your life?" Jack asked, his old eyes seeing the sparkle in Tys as he contemplated the question.

"you know Jack, I've only ever been asked that once before in my entire life, "he grinned, "and that was by your wife only a few days ago"

"so?" Jack pushed,

"I've never thought about it really, not properly, it was something that I didn't think I had a choice about," he said honestly,

"well son, "Jack smiled back at him as he tapped his shoulder, "maybe now's the time to start"

* * *

Ty waited for Amy to get home and they headed out into Hudson to catch a movie. Ty opting to spend the night out with just her, his mind filled with questions and decisions after his conversations with Lou, Jack and Lisa.

They snuggled up in the back row, the action movie flickering across the screen and Ty let his head fall against his loves, his arm around her shoulders.

He had told her about the offer put forward by Lisa on the drive into town, Amy listening intently to him as he voiced his concerns and his feelings over the proposal. He was still very much undecided on which way to term, Amy not pushing him, letting him talk it through and sort it somehow in his mind. She too thought it was a good idea, but this was Ty's decision, and she decided quietly in herself as he explained it all to her that she would back him regardless of his final decision.

Ty felt her hand on his chest as the movie rolled on, He wasn't really watching it, his head was full of outcomes and scenarios making it next to impossible for him to relax.

He let his eyes fall down to her as she quickly looked up to meet him, her smile inviting, those lips his salvation. Slowly he lowered his head, letting her move to gently press those soft luscious lips against his. His indecision melting away as he was lost in the wonder that was Amy Fleming.

They made out in the back row, the end credits rolling on the large black screen as other moviegoers stood up and moved along the rows towards the exits.

Ty came up for air, his lips rolling on themselves as he gave her a cheeky grin, Amy also looking a little bashfully at him as people walked past their legs.

"we should go," she whispered, seeing a young girl, around her age look at her and giggle, her hand motioning to her lips causing Amy to wipe her mouth quickly and look away.

"you hungry?" Ty asked, getting to his feet and reaching to take her hand, to which Amy happily accepted.

They walked down the aisle of the theatre together, Amy curled under his arm as they finally came out into the cool night air.

"Maggie's should still be open," She said, looking down the street towards the iconic diner.

"sounds good" Ty replied, his arm turning her as they ambled their way down the street.

He was enjoying being out in the world again if only in Hudson, His original thought of a night out on the town in Calgary with friends now happily sidelined, there was nothing better than time alone with Amy, she was all he needed to make his world seem on an even keel yet again.

They walked into the diner, Soraya waving at them from a counter stool, order books in front of her. She managed Maggie's for her mom, enjoying the responsibility and the chance to really take control of something and make it her own.

"Hey, "she said, smiling at the two of them, seeing Tys eyes glimmer back at her, that tingle in her stomach still there, he was, after all, one hell of a good-looking dude, even if he belonged to her best friend,

"Hey, Soraya "Amy gave her a hug, letting Ty go for an instant as he nodded towards the Spanish girl before him.

"well look at you, "Soraya said, her eyes sliding up and down Ty's form, "out and about, and looking healthy"

"well thank you, "Ty smiled, "you don't look half bad yourself," he gave her a flirty grin as he kissed Amy's cheek and headed off towards the bathroom. That large coke in the movie theatre testing his bladders limitations.

"he looks good Amy," Soraya said quietly, "really, back to his old self again"

Amy nodded, "yeah, he's been pushing to get out for a while now, but with Wade still at large and Tallon still in town, I just, I just don't want to see him get hurt again, "her eyes looked a little sad now, "he nearly died Soraya, I can't let that …."

"he's safe Amy, they will catch Wade and this Tallon guy, and I don't care if he's Tys half-brother or not, he's shown his real colors, "

"I know, but what if …" Amy started, looking even more worried, "He hasn't even tried to contact him you know, not since he signed those papers taking ownership of Lucky, not a word, "

"well that's a good thing isn't it"

"yeah, but what does that say about who he is, his own brother was nearly killed, and he hasn't even called to see if he was ok or not, It's just wrong, "

Soraya nodded, agreeing with her friend,

"has Ty mentioned him,"

"No, not really, he talks about him in conversation, but he never brings him up on his own, it's like he's trying to pretend he doesn't exist like somehow Tallon Ling Moyoto isn't really a Borden"

"Or maybe, he just doesn't want to meet the man who claims to be blood on one hand and attempts to stab him in the back with the other!"

Both girls turned around with a jump to see Ty standing behind them, a rather dry sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Im sorry, we shouldn't have been talking about you like…." Soraya said quickly, Tys raised hand stopping her,

"it's ok, I get it, but can I ask the both of you now to just let it go, "he said softly, "can we make this a Tallon free night"

They both nodded, feeling a little guilty for getting caught discussing it behind his back.

The three friends got some drinks and some fries and claimed a booth, Caleb seeing them when he popped in for pie, and joining them, Ty and the cowboy enjoying their time chatting while Soraya and Amy dug deep into friend mode next to them.

The night rolled on, all of them sharing conversations and a meal, it felt like old times before all this craziness had begun. Amy enjoying being out with her boyfriend, and her best friend. Caleb entertained as only Caleb could, he chatted about his recent rodeo victory and then stunned them all when he eluded to who he currently was dating. All of them looking on at him in certain shock, not following the combination of hearts at all.

"come on guys, she's not that bad when you truly get to know her," He explained, "I kinda like the sass"

"that's more than Sass Caleb, "Ty exclaimed, "I've had my fair share of girls hounding me, and well, she took it another level, be careful ok, she will eat you alive!"

Amy chuckled, still a little surprised at what Caleb had told them,

"Look, she's mellowed since, well, since Jesse left. That really shook her up, "Caleb continued

"it shook me up too Caleb, But I didn't then go and try to destroy someone's relationship by showing their boyfriend images that painted the wrong picture" Amy cut in. Hurt still in her heart over the Stanton Princess's attempt to deceive Ty and turn him against her.

"She told me about that, she's really sorry for her actions now, "He pleaded, "Look, I'm not asking you to love her like a sister or anything, Im just asking for you to give her a chance, "he gave his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to bend their resistance "everyone deserves a second chance don't they"

Soraya looked at Amy and then at Ty, whose expression had somewhat softened, "I've screwed up and made mistakes in my life, and I've really appreciated the second chances I've been given, so …." He looked over at Amy and touched her hand,

"what are you saying" she asked, her face now a little more open to the possibility too.

"Im saying that, Im willing to put it behind us, and give it a go, "he said, "Caleb said she's changed, so, that's good enough for me."

Amy gave her boyfriend a contrite look, her eyes then diverting to her best friend who also looked like she was starting to bend.

"ok, Ok, "she finally replied, seeing Caleb's face light up, "but if she ever tries anything like that again I'll …"

Caleb nodded, accepting the terms, pulling his phone quickly from his pocket and pressing the screen, his smile almost impossible to hide,

"thanks guys, really, this means a lot, she really needs this, "he beamed, Ty turning to hear the diner doorbell chime as a rather timid-looking Ashely Stanton came through the door. She looked different. Her hair was pulled back in a simple braid, her makeup, usually heavy and overdone was subtle and done in natural tones. She wore regular levis, and a soft pink long sleeve tee adorned with a simple white jacket. Downplayed and understated compared to the usual high-end fashion labels she normally was known for.

Amy's' eyes met Ashley's as she stopped at the door, unsure if she should come closer. She looked afraid and filled with remorse.

"come on babe, its ok, come, join us, "Caleb called, beckoning her over. But seeing the reluctance in her pale eyes.

Amy took a breath, she felt Ty touch her leg under the table and then softened her expression, "come on Ashley, we were just about to get some dessert, "

Ashely smile grew, relief in her eyes as she quickly ran over to Caleb and slid in next to him. Ty giving her a gentle smile as she spoke an apology to him with her eyes. Her hands wrapping around Caleb's arm as her attention returned to him.

The group all ordered waffles with cream and continued on with their night, Ashley playing it nice and following Caleb's lead in every conversation. Soraya and Amy relaxing as the night rolled on. Seeing a different side to the Stanton princess. She still had her edge, and on occasion, that glint returned to her eyes, but this was a softer Ashely now, the downfall of her brother being a reality hit that had made her reassess the way she lived her life. Jesses fall from grace had affected her social standing too, it was hard to be the sister of a convicted sex offender. Some of that taint rubbing onto her and her social persona. This had made Ashley pull away, her sting and bite well and truly metered and lost. It was a hard pill to swallow, but a pill that had made her rethink her life and how she was livening it. This Ashley, the one who had caught Caleb's eyes was softer and more in tune with who she was. Amy had to admit, she liked this new version better.

It was well after nine when they finally pulled the wrangler up in front of the barn. Ty kissing Amy in front of the barn doors and sending her on her way to the ranch house when he noticed the kitchen light turn on. A light on meant someone was up, that someone, most likely Jack.

"see you in the morning ok" he whispered, hugging her one more time, Amy returning it with as much love and passion as she could.

"I've got a client tomorrow, so I'll see you in the afternoon ok, maybe we could go for a ride, I owe you a picnic at the ridge"

He nodded, Amy, waving to him as he slowly stepped into the barn and noticed the horses were a little restless. He walked over to Harley and ran his hand down his muzzle, calming him with his gentle stroke.

Ty then checking their water and feed before heading up the loft stairs. The room in darkness as he kicked off his boots and pulled his jacket from his arms, throwing it on the couch as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"and there he is, the prodigal son in all his wealth and glory"

Ty stopped. His feet glued to the floor as his eyes looked over towards the bed. He heard a snigger that turned into a maniacal growl of a laugh, as a hand reached out and flicked on a lamp.

Tys eyes shot full of radiant light as finally the source of the sound bite came into view, his eyes adjusting to the level of illuminance.

"Wade" he whispered,

Those dark eyes locked to his as they sparkled with evil malice.

"the one and only kid, "he sneered, "you miss me, pretty?"

* * *

Amy walked into the kitchen as the light lost its luster, she saw a large figure slowly wander back towards the lounge, a smile creeping across her pretty face.

"Grandpa?" she said, knowing it was him, but catching him out anyways.

"Amy, "he said back, turning in the semi-darkness and coming back to meet her in the kitchen as she re-tapped the light switch.

"you have a good night," he asked.

"yes, we went to the movies, and then caught up with Soraya and Caleb at Maggie's, "she explained,

"how's Ty, "Jack seemed a little worried, Amy catching him concern and not quite following.

"he's good?" she said looking puzzled,

"so, he talk to you about anything? "Jack probed, Amy's smile curling as she realized what he was aiming towards.

"yes Grandpa, he did, we talked about the consultancy, he told me how it would work and what it would mean"

"so, he made any decisions? "

"no, not yet, "Amy continued, "but I think he's considering it, "

"well, that's a good thing I suppose, "Jack smiled,

"you want him to do this don't you?" she asked, trying to gauge her grandfather's feelings.

"I want him to do what's best for him, "Jack replied, "I want him to be happy, that's all"

"so, do I, grandpa, "Amy said as she pulled into him and gave him a hug, "that all I have ever wanted"

* * *

"what are you doing here Wade," Ty asked, his voice low, the fear in his gut being held down as best he could. He stood at the other end of the room to the demon who dwelled in his darkest thoughts. Keeping his distance, His stance defiant and guarded. He wasn't going to be the victim this time. This was not going down that same dark path.

"well, pretty, I thought I'd check in on you, see how the world is treating you now your all famous in your own right"

Ty swallowed, he could hear the beat of his heat resonating through his ears. Wade walked over to the kitchenette, keeping his distance, he knew Ty could simply bolt down the stairs, his positioning gave him easy access to make an escape.

"You should go, "Ty said, the quaver in his voice only just detectable. "the police are looking for you,"

"thanks to you, "Wade cut back, his voice cold, "seems all my troubles right now, stem from you, pretty"

Ty looked away, the edge in Wade's tone and his choice of words making him uncomfortable. "stop calling me that"

Wade smirked to himself, knowing he was getting to the young man, the fact he was standing in his loft, undetected by the family who claimed to love and protect him was victory enough. Tys obvious defensiveness making the win all the more worthwhile.

"the thing is Pretty, Im in a bit of a bind, and since you're the reason for that, I think it's only fitting that you help me get out of it." He walked further around the room, now standing near the table.

"I … I …If you go now, I'll not say a…" Ty stammered, moving now himself, his back to the lounge area as he kept his advisory directly in front of him.

"Tut Tut kid, "Wade grinned, "you know it's not that easy If I go, where do you suggest I go to hey? I can't show my face in Hudson, or in Alberta for that fact, Im marked, and I think it's time you showed your old stepdad some gratitude"

Ty curled his lip, his fear now being replaced with a resonating anger, ", not my stepdad" he growled, "you never were"

"potato, potartoes, "Wade grinned, his eyes now on his target, that Lear making Ty nervous once again.

"what do you want!" Ty repeated his tone a little more forced, the edge coming through.

"what do I want, "Wade parroted back at him. Seeing the anger, and the frustration and feeding it. "you know me, Pretty, I have simple tastes, "

TY looked away, his stomach churning at the innuendo. The threat in Wade's voice sickening him.

"ok, ok, "Wade laughed, "settle, Im playing with ya, "he walked forward, Tys eyes once again on him as he instinctively back away, his heels hitting the floorboards as he retreated towards the stairs. "that's far enough kid, "

TY stopped, his hands by his sides as his chest heaved, the tightness in his lungs making him feel ill. His heart pounded as he stepped away again, redirecting towards the lounge, trying to keep a safe distance.

"just go, "he whispered,

"can't do that kid, not without you anyways, "Wade cut back, his hand now in his pocket, his eyes rolling from Ty's boots to his eyes. Seeing how much his attention was impacting on the young man. Ty moved again, now slowly backing around the couch, he knew he was cutting off his avenue to escape. But keeping as far away from Wade as possible seemed more important at that moment.

"You and I are going to take a little drive, "Wade explained, walking forward again, his back now to the stairs,

Ty shook his head, in defiance, not looking at him, but standing his ground, "no… you can't do this to me anymore, I…"

"Oh, I beg to differ, pretty, "Wade laughed back,

Ty hearing a slight whistle escape Wades lips as his eyes fell onto his right hand.

All the air sucked out of Ty's lungs as he saw the silver barrel glint in the low light, it looked cold and hard in Wade's fingers. Its muzzle pointed directly Ty's chest.

Wade's smile broadened as he watched Ty's hands raise shakily, the look on his face one of not only fear but resignation. Wade held all the cards again, and Ty was looking at a royal flush.

"so, this is how it's going to work, you're going to call that pretty little tidbit of yours over here, and we, you, me and her are going to take a little drive, nothing fancy, just the three of us, some time to clear the air, what do you say"

"No, "Ty cut back, his eyes sharp now, "you can do whatever you want to me, but I won't bring Amy into this, "

"look at you! all white knight and protective, "Wade sneered, "call her NOW!"

Ty shook his head, his face filled with angst for the man who held him at bay. "I won't."

Wade signed, looking a little annoyed but mostly dejected, "you never make it easy do you kid, you always make me do things the hard way. "

Ty watched Wade as his expression suddenly changed, and he marched straight up to Ty and pressed the handgun muzzle into his chest. Ty instantly inhaling and taking another step back, his face filled with fear yet stoic in his defiance. His hands now well and truly raised in surrender.

"call her now, or" Wade snarled, seeing Ty's jaw tighten as he shook his head again, he was terrified, but he would sooner die than see Amy in Wade's slimy hands.

Wade snarled and rolled his eyes in annoyance, this was wasting time, time, he didn't have. He took a quick second to redirect and change his plan of intention then swung the butt of the gun around sharply, connecting it with the side of Ty's head.

The impact was quick and abrupt, Ty grunting and falling backward, his vision clouding as a hot flash of white light shot before his eyes, dazed for a moment he fell to the floor, shaking his head, his hand pressed to his temple as he felt the hot stickiness on his fingers. He shook his head again, trying to clear his vision. Still conscious but stunned. His head reverberating from the pain of the impact.

"You are a pain in the arse, you know that," he heard Wade snarl into his ear, the sound of his voice was close, ringing through his thundering head. He tried to push him away, staggering to his feet, only to slip and fall again as his head spun violently. Again, he tried to clear his vision, his eyes blinking rapidly as he felt his hands pulled roughly behind his back.

"No, "he breathed, pulling against the hands that held him. His eyes finally allowing him to see the room around him again, the spinning slowing as he shook his head again.

TY expelled the air from his lungs as he sat on the floor, his hands now secured tightly behind his back by what he took to be cable ties, the plastic chewing into his wrists. He looked up at Wade as he let his body press against the couch, his breathing deep and his faculties returned to him.

Wade took a breath, he knelt down before his victim. His smile one of imminent gratification. He pressed his rough fingers into the cut on Ty's head, making him pull away, the touch repulsing him. Those green eyes watching Wade in defiance as the older man reached down and pushed his hand into the front pocket of Ty's jeans. Ty reacted instinctively, he scrambled with his legs, trying to get away, falling onto his side on the floor as Wade pinned him with his knees.

"settle pretty, "Wade hissed, his fingers pushing further into the soft lining on the pocket, Ty clenching his teeth and pulling away again, His mind in utter turmoil as he struggled to get free.

"NO!" Ty yelled, not caring now if anyone heard him, he wasn't about to let this happen, not again, He dug his heels into the floorboards and pushed with all his might, finally breaking the hold Wade had on his and scampering over towards the rear wall of the loft, his body slamming into it violently as he turned to face a now laughing Wade. His chest heaving as he watched him stand up, and grin, Ty's phone in his repulsive hand.

Ty swallowed and flicked the hair from his eyes as he suddenly became aware of what Wade was up to.

"NO don't you…" he whispered as he watched him hit the screen, the muzzle of the gun pointed at Ty's chest yet again,

"password?" Wade asked, his voice calm, his enjoyment at Ty obvious discomfort showing.

Ty looked away, not answering, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing his pain or the fear that tore through him.

"no, "Wade said, signing again, "it's always the hard way with you, don't you ever get tired of me beating you down"

He walked over to Ty as he again tried to get away for him, crawling back into the corner of the loft, trying in vain to avoid those menacing hands. But as before he was once again overpowered, even though he fought, the disadvantage of having his hands bound and his mind dazed doing him in. He ended up on his stomach, Wades knee in his back, as he scrambled with his legs to get a foothold to try and leaver himself free.

"will you keep still! "Wade snapped, grabbing his hands and pressing Ty's thumb to the phone screen,

"NO! ARGH, "Ty fought with all his might, knowing that if that phone read his fingerprint, it would unlock, and he would have no way of stopping Wade from what he ultimately wanted to achieve, "don't, please, "he begged, pulling away again as Wade let him go, scampering to his feet and falling onto the lounge. His eyes on his captor as he watched him swipe the screen. "Wade, Im begging you, I will do what you want, I mean it, you can do whatever you want to me. just leave her out of this ok"

Wade considered the offer, his eyebrow-raising as his eyes wandered over Ty, stopping at different locations momentarily on Ty's now stressed and panicked body. His darker thoughts and depravities taking hold.

"tempting, pretty, I must say, "he smiled, his tongue licking his lips "but I have my orders, and well, you know Im a man of my word"

Ty pulled himself up, his chest heaving with the stress, his lungs burning as he tried to calm himself, He watched Wade press the screen of his phone, typing with his fat fingers, the smile on his diabolical face making Ty die inside

"Wade, Please, you win ok, I'm all yours, please, just, don't …." he cried, as he pulled himself to his feet. His green eyes filled with fear as Wade smiled back at him, his thumb hitting the button that said 'send'.

* * *

The gentle buzz of Amy's phone roused her from her light sleep, she had only been in bed for little over an hour, her night out with Ty and her friends putting her into a happy and contented mood.

She had left Jack and had a shower, then crawled under her soft warm comforter, missing the feeling of Ty's naked body next to her. It was something she now craved, having that closeness beside her, their time apart was harder now than it was before they had taken their love to the next level of closeness.

She looked at her phone, as it buzzed its way across her bedside, her smile knowing that the message could be from only one person really, her smile growing as she saw the text owners name flash onto her screen.

Three simple words, that made her heart explode and pulled her up out of the warmth of her bed. Those three words creating a smile that blossomed across her face and into her very soul.

 _{COME TO ME}_

She giggled, looking at the screen, those butterflies doing summersaults in her stomach as she pulled off her PJ shorts and pulled back on her jeans. She let her eyes glance at the mirror in the corner of her room, her hands running through her bed hair and trying to fix it. She looked down at the simple tee she was wearing and chewed her lip. Ty was not one to care about what she wore, he had told her she was beautiful no matter the wrapping. But her smile turned into a cheeky grin as she ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out a tight black tank, that had a shoestring tie opening that ended threaded down between her soft cleavage. She pulled the tie, loosening it slightly, exposing the skin beneath. The addition of the black lace bra beneath she knew, would make him smile. She grinned and pressed the phone screen, hitting send. Her smile cheeky as she grabbed Ty's soft black hoodie, that he had left in her room a week or so before, pulling it over her surprise and zipping it up to her neck.

* * *

Wade grinned when the phone chimed, his eyes holding to Tys as he sat on the couch. His hands still restrained, his pained expression over Wade's deception ripping at his heart. He knew Amy would respond, she always did to late night texts, all he could pray for was that Wade would respond in a way that would make Amy question if it was actually him. It was a long shot, but it's all he had, their play texts usually went a certain way. Maybe if the response wasn't his usual, maybe she wouldn't come.

Wade laughed, and typed again, seeing the lost look in Tys eyes as he looked away. His gaze now on the stairs, considering another way of heading her off before she passed the point of no return.

"she's a frisky one, "Wade said in a deep drawl, he stood near the table now, seeing the way Ty watched the stairs, "I wouldn't Pretty, unless you really want to see my bad side"

Ty turned back to look at him, "I've already seen it, "Ty spat back at him, "I lived with you remember, "

Wade's smile dropped slightly, seeing the fight in Tys eyes, the fear was being held at bay now, there was a look of contempt in those green emeralds that glared back at him. And that, Wade new, was dangerous and unpredictable.

He walked over to where his young captive sat, Ty not once breaking the eye contact between them. He sat awkwardly on the couch, half sprawled across the two seats, his arms pulled back roughly and bound at the wrist.

Wade grabbed Ty's jaw in his rough grasp, the gun in his other hand as he pulled him up into a sitting position. Tys lip curling as his adversary dragged his face up to meet his.

"you have no idea what Im capable of you little shit, "Wade hissed, his face now only inches from Tys, seeing the fight in his terrified eyes, "your no match for me, pretty, I told you before, I own you, lock stock and barrel"

"fuck off!" Ty snarled back, as he tried to pull his face free. Wade's eyes narrowing at the insolence being thrown back at him.

Wade sneered at his captive, his eyes filled with venom as he lifted the gun and pressed the muzzle under Ty's chin, seeing Ty swallow and take a breath, his chest freezing as he held it. That fear, once again pushing to the surface. Wade pushed the point home by releasing his hold on his jaw, the gun still in place as his eyes held Tys to ransom, his free hand then sliding across his cheek and then running through Ty's hair, making him recoil away from the contact, his skin crawling, His slid his hand slowly down his neck, Ty hissing and turning his face away, the cold muzzled of the handgun making him stop when Wade increased the pressure against his jaw. Wade's evil intentions stopping on Ty's peck muscle, his fingers sliding over his tensing chest, Ty glaring at the invasion but not able to stop it, Wade distracted momentarily when the phone bussed again.

"later, Pretty, "Wade grinned, as he pulled away, Ty sliding quickly over to the other side of the couch, finally releasing the breath he had held when that gun barrel fist touched his chin.

Wade's grin grew, Tys worst fears growing as he pushed Ty's phone into his Jacket pocket. "not long now kid, seems your little girl has a surprise for you too"

Ty shut his eyes. Not wanting to give Wade the satisfaction. His heart breaking as he thought of Amy leaving the safety of the Ranch house and coming over to him thinking he had called her to his side. He had to stop this, prevent this from happening, Wade would use her and his love for her against him, the depths of his perversions meant that Amy was no safer than he was in Wade's grasp.

He had to protect her, he had to keep her away, warn her of the danger and make sure she stayed safely out of reach.

* * *

Amy heard her phone buzz again, her smile wide as she read the message,

Her eyebrow raising slightly, looking a little perplexed by the response.

His response to her reply not his usual playful banter, Amy reread her message, curiosity filling her blue eyes.

 _{you miss me already wild one, give me 5, I've got a surprise for you too}_

 _{Stop stalling, and get over here so I can have you}_

Amy rolled her lip, Ty's message reading to her as rushed and a little harsh and self-gratifying, He wasn't one to be sexually aggressive like that, their texts and play was always flirty and possibly a little cheeky, but never rough and demanding.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and poked her head out, the house was silent, and the lights were off apart from the radiant glow of the last few embers in the hearth.

She stepped out into the hall, her boots making a gentle tapping sound as she slowly headed for the mudroom door, pushing it open and stepping out into the cool night air, making sure she shut it silently, her eyes once again looking through the kitchen window, making sure her movement hadn't been detected. Once convinced she was good, she quickly jumped down the porch steps and headed quietly over to the barn, its lights not on, but a low glow being seen through the front windows.

* * *

Ty took a breath, his head hurting, but his vision now back to normal. Wade stood near the rear of the room, His eyes on the stairs, that gun, not pointed at Ty now, but still menacingly in his hands.

Footsteps below made Ty suddenly straighten up, his eyes looking desperately over at Wade who had not yet heard them, as he was farther away from the stair.

Ty moved on the couch, Wade currently distracted by his own phone as he pressed the screen.

Ty knew it was now or never if he let Amy come up to the loft, it was over, she would also be caught in this insidious trap that he already found himself unable to pull free from. He had to stop her, it was the only way to keep her out of the firing line.

"Ty?" She said softly, as her boots hit the bottom step of the loft stair, Ty instantly jumping to his feet and going to move towards the top of the stair run.

"ah ah ah" Wade hissed, Tys eyes catching his again, his feet stopping as he saw the gun once again pointed at him.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ty growled, stepping forward again, now only meters from the banister rail.

"one more step kid, "Wade warned, coming forward now too, swerving behind the lounge are so he was coming up behind Ty as he moved again.

Amy's' head appeared, and Ty made the decision that he knew would either end in disaster or save her from a fate he knew to be worse for both of them. He rolled his shoulder and moved again, this time letting his call of warning ring out as loud as he could to the young woman who had just come into view. His body now between his love as she approached and the threat behind him.

"Amy! RUN!" he bellowed, As Wade grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, his arm around Ty's throat as he subdued him. "RUN NOW! GO!"

Amy's eyes looked up the stairs, confused at first as the scene before her came into view, she was halfway up the staircase as her eyes finally landed on Ty as he struggled against Wade grasp. His face filled with panic and concern, those green eyes pleading with her to go back, not to venture forth.

"Ty! what's, "Amy breathed, taking one more step, Wade's face suddenly pulling out from behind Ty's head, Amy's eyes widening in horror as she watched him press the gun to Ty's temple.

"Steady little lady, "Wade hissed, "don't make me decorate the wall with your loves brain matter"

Amy froze her hand on the rail, her eyes locked at What stood in all its ugly glory before her, Wade's arm aggressively around Ty's neck, holding him backward, off balance, his arms secured behind his back, his legs floundering on the hardwood floors.

"Amy, no," Ty whispered, "run, just go. "

She could see the tears in his eyes as he was held still, Amy still out of reach, but now within Wade's gameplay.

"nice and easy little lady come on, up you come, "Wade instructed, seeing Amy's hesitate and look back the way she had come. She didn't know what to do, she could see the look in Ty's eyes, he was terrified, that he couldn't control the outcome. If she did as Wade said, she would be pulling herself into this deadly game. A game that Wade held the control of. If they were to escape this, both of them intact. They needed to change the play. And that meant taking away Wades power.

"don't make me hurt him, Amy, "Wade warned, as he pressed the barrel of the gun into Tys already bleeding temple. Making him groan and wince, his left eye closing with the pain.

"Ok, Ok, "Amy said finally, "I'll come up, please, just leave him alone"

"that's a girl, "Wade replied, his body close behind Tys as he restrained him, he could feel the tension and the panic running through his skin.

Ty shook his head slightly making one last silent plea to his love. Trying to keep her away. His eyes darting up to Wade and then back to her, his lips moving slowly as he mouthed his intentions without words.

Amy watched him, getting the message and only taking two steps up, she lifted her boot to take the next one when Ty suddenly threw his head back violently, the back of his skull connecting with Wade's unexpecting face, the sound of a grizzly crack and crunch being overshadowed by a gurgling yell. Wade staggered backwards, his hands grabbing his face as blood poured from his shattered nose, Ty taking his sudden freedom from his assailant and throwing himself bodily down the stairs towards Amy, his body colliding with her as she turned and bolted back the way she had come, Amy collected Ty's weight, as he crashed into her, both of them slamming into the middle landing of the stairs, Amy crumpling under a now stunned Ty, his head once again swimming and confused from the impact with Wade's hard skull, they fell down the remaining steps, Now laying in a heap on the barn floor.

"get up," Amy yelled, making TY struggle to his feet, staggering slightly as his head spun. Amy pulling him bodily along with her as they bolted for the door of the barn. Wade's footfalls on the barn steps above them growing louder,

"Go Amy! now, "Ty said, as they fell through the doors of the barn, His arms throbbing as he tried to get them free, his feet stumbling on the shale drive. "Get back to the house, please, run!"

Amy stepped away from him. He was struggling to stay on his feet, the blow to the back of his head when he collided with Wade's face had disorientated him. He shook his head, and looked back towards the barn, Wade was coming, and she was faster on her own.

"RUN!" He yelled, "I'll slow him down"

Amy turned and bolted, not wanting to leave him, but knowing that they had no chance of defeating Wade alone. Her feet skidded across the porch as she smashed into the mudroom door and disappeared into the house.

Ty shook his head again, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw she was inside. He slowly turned back to the barn doors as Wade came flying out at him. Punching him square in the jaw and them barreling into his chest. Ty's head snapping backward at the impact, as he lost his footing and fell, Wade on top of him. Wade punched him again, this time to the chest Making Ty gasp as push all the air out of his lungs, Ty's leg pulled up as Wade slowly got up off of him. Shaken by the encounter himself, his bloodstained face contorted with anger. Ty's boot landed in the middle of Wade's gut and pushed him away violently.

He flew backward, landing on his behind, His anger and rage now written all over his bloodied face. He looked around the shale ground, in his anger, he had dropped his gun when he charged at Ty from the barn doors. Both advisories seeing the weapon laying in the light of the barn doors. Time froze as several things happened at once.

Wade clambered to his feet, charging for the gun, Ty also, up and running for the same target, throwing himself sideways into Wade, as if stealing a home base run the two of them collided once again, Legs and body parts smashing together as they fought for supremacy. Ty's wrists screamed as he flexed his arms again, his wrists cut to ribbons as the cable ties finally snapped under the force of his arms. Now free, he threw himself onto Wade with all his might and anger, fighting him for domination as they scrambled around on the ground, shale shards and dust flying around them.

Amy ran from the house, Jack behind her rifle in hand, stopping as she heard her grandfather cock his gun and aim it at the melee that continued before them.

"Stop! Stop please!" Amy screamed as Wade swung around again, now on top of the ever-fighting Ty, Jack unable to make out whose legs and arms belonged to who. Neither battler paying much attention to the onlookers.

Amy heard the rifle discharge into the night, the noise making Amy Jump as she turned back to see Jacks rifle pointed at the stars. He reloaded it and went to aim it again at the warring factions, but before he could, the Alberta night sky erupted again to another loud bang!

This one coming from between the two advisories as they fought on the ground.

The night returned to silence as TY pushed Wade off of him, as he rolled away, Wade groaning and laying where he fell. Amy screaming in terror when she saw the red stain across Ty's shirt front.

She flew forward, sliding in behind him, and letting his head fall against her chest, her hands frantically pushing the hair from his eyes, needing to see he was ok. His mouth open and gasping for air. His face racked with pain.

"Grandpa!" Amy screamed! Looking up at him, her eyes filled with panic as she pulled Ty close to her, his eyes closing for a few seconds and then reopening. his breathing deep and filled with exertion.

Jack fell to his knee as pulled Tys shirt open, his hand searching his abdomen and chest. He looked up at his granddaughter, as he looked over at Wade, now lying still on his stomach, his face turned away from them. "It's not him Amy, it's not his blood"

Amy looked down, seeing Ty's torso, it was smeared with blood and dirt, but held no wounds "it's not him, it's not,,,,, it's not his." she said, over and over again, not sure if saying the words made them more real. Ty coughed and rolled himself over onto his side, Amy helping him slowly sit up, his body bruised and shaking, his hands trembling as blood trickled down his fingers from his torn wrists.

Jack moved away, the night falling silent again as he walked over to Wade and assessed the other injured party. His hand touching his neck and then looking over at Amy as she cradled an exhausted and shaking Ty.

"we need an ambulance, "Jack said, "Now"

* * *

to be continued


	54. The Prodigal Son Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Ty stood against the white wall of the sterile hospital room, he still looked disheveled and unkempt, his shirt, torn and stained, with dark crimson across its front. His face smeared with dirt and blood. The wound on his temple was cleaned and sterri stripped. His left eye now supporting a slight purple hue similar to the one that showed on his jawline.

His wrists were wrapped in white bandages, the doctor telling him that the cuts from the cable ties were superficial and would heal with time.

He was still in shock but had asked to be left alone, even though he knew there were people eager to see he was ok just down the hall.

He had left the examination room where the medics had left him to regroup. And now stood silently in the quiet, his eyes on the man who lay in the bed before him. His face-silent, tubes, and monitors running from his body.

Tys eyes couldn't break the connection. He was consumed with a need to know that this vile man was going to be ok. That gunshot still ringing in his ears. It was a surreal feeling, something he couldn't describe. He had to be there, he tried to walk away, but he just couldn't leave that room.

Wade's eyes slowing flickered open, he took a shaky breath and then glanced around the room. The sedatives he was on muting his mind, he moved his lips, as he winced in pain. His body now charging him for his actions.

Ty came forward slightly when he saw those eyes, those evil eyes move, a slight residing relief in his shaken resolve.

Wade swallowed again, and finally connected with his visitor, his eyes blinking slightly as he let out a slow low growl of disbelief.

"you…. come to finish me off, pretty?" he drawled, his eyes shutting as pain shot through his chest.

Ty didn't respond. He simply stared. Unable to move, his words were gone, what could he possibly say to the man who had tormented him for the best part of 12 years.

"come on kid, finish it, "Wade taunted, "you …...know …...you want to,"

TY rubbed his face, stepping closer again, the anger in his eyes overriding the shock.

"you'd like that hey, that's your way out, right? "Ty said back. Now at the foot of the bed.

Wade chuckled and then regretted it, "you, pretty, are just …. that….no guts…. just a …. pretty little toy" Wade raised an eyebrow, "my…. toy"

"stop calling me that!" Ty hissed, his connotation that Ty was nothing more than a sexual play toy to him making him feel ill inside.

"I…. I could have had you … you know…. Many times", Wade whispered, "any time…. I wanted," he stopped his eyes shutting for a moment as a wave of pain rolled over him, "heck, your mom…. practically threw…. you at me"

"shut up" Ty whispered, his body shaking now, this was too close to home, it wasn't why he needed to see Wade, he needed this to end, not bring demons from the past back to the surface. Demons he had long since tried to put to rest.

"but…. I'm not a sicko…." Wade grinned, "not into … little boys, …." he sneered as his pained eyes looked Ty up and down, "had to wait, wait till you grew…. Wait till you were…ready"

Ty turned away, his stomach churning as he stepped back, the depth of Wade's perversions now coming into view.

"your mom was …. right, pretty "he grinned, "she …. told…. all I …. Had to do … was wait for you….and you would come to….me,"

"shut up!" Ty growled again, "you're a sick fuck, you know that,"

Wade chuckled again, loving the way his words could rile the young man before him. He coughed in pain as the heart monitor jumped slightly with the exertion.

"so…. if you're not here to …. Comfort me…. then, why are you here?" he asked, "like I said, finish it if that's what you're after"

"I want to know who you were taking me too, "Ty asked, "you said you had order's, that Amy and I needed to meet someone, who was that?" Ty came forward again, now at the foot of the bed. "tell me who it was Wade!"

Wade grinned, and swallowed as his eyes shut, "what does it matter, now, "

"Tell me!" Ty pushed. "who was it!"

Wade looked away, he had lost, there was no turning back now, the police would be on him as soon as the doctors gave them the all clear.

"you…tell them …. It was an accident, "he said, "and I'll tell you who …It was"

Ty fell silent, "you tried to abduct me!" he said, "how can I paint that as an accident!"

"tell the cops, it was a miss-under…. standing, "Wade sneered back, "and I'll give you what you want, all of it."

Ty rubbed his face and walked away, the police would never believe him if he changed his story now. He had already spoken to them.

"up to you kid, "Wade said softly, his heart rate slowing again.

"ok, ok, "Ty replied, as he turned around and came up next to him, "I won't press charges ok, I'll say it was a …...misunderstanding, an argument that got out of hand"

Wade nodded, accepting the offer, "good boy, "

"so, tell me, who is it, "TY watched Wade, as he shut his eyes, his breathing a little jumpy as the machines beeped again, he had an idea who he thought it was, but this was the first time he had been able to pin Wade and the mystery accomplice together. There were more players in this that he was aware of. He had his suspicions. But he needed proof, he needed to hear it from the source.

"Wade! come on, "Ty pushed, now standing near his side. "who had been behind all of this?"

Wade reached out and grabbed Ty's forearm, his grip tight as he pulled him down near his face. His dark eyes watching Tys as he took a short breath.

Ty could feel the tension creeping up his spine at being so close to the man he hated more than anything. He held his breath as Wade's other hand brushed his ear and ran through his hair, Ty trembling at the touch and shutting his eyes.

"such a waste, "Wade said softly, his rough fingers, sliding down Ty's neck as Ty recoiled, pulling away, hearing Wade laugh and then cough,

"just …... stop it ok! "Ty hissed as he gave a sudden shudder, repulsion in his eyes as he stepped away, "I'm…. not…. don't touch me like …"

"ok. ok. Im just playing with you, pretty" Wade moved slightly as Ty turned back to look at him, Anger and frustration written on his features. "who is it, Wade, tell me!"

"Tallon, "Wade finally said, "he's been, behind all…of this from the start ok, everything."

TY took a breath, he had known the answer before it had escaped Wade's lips. But hearing it still sucked the air from his lungs.

"he's, HMSPEC isn't he," he asked, Wade, nodding in agreement and shutting his eyes,

"he… he approached me a while… back, when your mom and dad started to … he made me an offer… and well, "Wade smiled, "it was too good to refuse. A chunk of the Borden Empire, and…. you…."

"me?" Ty whispered, he looked confused, not wanting to believe what Wade was implying.

"he sold you, kid…. You were no more than livestock to him…. nothing more, "Wade teased, " a young stallion, up for hire, that potential... he spoke of... wasn't about your academic prowess...you and that body of yours, that face, were part of the deal." feeding Ty the story as he wanted him to see it. If Wade was going to go down, Tallon, Thomas, and the whole enterprise were going to fall with him.

TY stumbled a little, feeling violated, not believing what he was hearing, had his own blood handed him off like a play toy, a party favor, as part of a financial deal?

"your lying! " Ty snarled, not knowing what to believe "who else is involved in this, there has to be more"

"Tallon, Ian, whatever you want to call him…he's the boss, …. he's been working on this for years kid… first and an investor with your dad, then and a side contractor…. then as your brother, this was not…. an overnight thing boy, he's been playing your dad for years"

Ty rubbed his face "he told me he was in mergers and acquisitions"

Wade chuckled, "sort of, he's…. got his hands in a lot of things, He… he only wanted Lucky, because,"

He stopped, waiting for the pain in his chest to pass, all this talking was sending the monitors into overdrive "because it was …. Brads…. he hated him, he hated that he denounced him, ….and chose you"

"but… he didn't, "Ty cut back, "Brad didn't know about Tallon, he told me in his letter, not until Kyia told him"

Wade opened his eyes a little wider, seeing now that Brad may have actually undercut them.

"he…wrote to you, when?"

TY curled his lip; not sure he should divulge all his secrets. "it doesn't matter when, but he did, he told me that I needed to stop the operations in South Korea. "

Wade shook his head, amazed that Brad had divulged as much as he had,

"you can't beat…. him…pretty, "he breathed, the exertion getting the better of him. "Brad…. told. you a fairy tale, for fucks sakes, when, did you start believing your …father?"

Ty gave a sarcastic grin, his eyes glinting slightly at the comment, "well he warned me that I couldn't trust you or Tallon, so he got that much right hey, "

Wade rolled his eyes. "stay, out of it…. you're just going to get yourself or that…pretty little tidbit of yours killed, "he took a breath "just like your father did"

Ty held his gaze, Wade words hitting home. "what do you know about my father's death?" Ty's voice was low, his eyes filled with questions that had never been answered.

Wade let out a dry laugh, "you …. don't know as…. much as you think you do…" he shut his eyes and fell silent as the machines flashed again,

"Wade!" Ty shook him, his hand on his shoulder, making the wounded man's eyes open again.

"tell me!" he pushed.

"Your father got….to close…. So, he…. was. removed" Wade whispered, his voice now shaking as his chest tried to inhale "he…he…made it happen, he…ordered it so it was done,"

"who? Tallon," Ty pleaded, his hands now on Wade's hospital gown, shaking him gently back to consciousness. "did he kill my father!"

Wade shuddered and shut his eyes, his head nodding slightly as the sirens on the machines went off. Ty's frustration getting the better of him as she desperately tried to shake him back from oblivion.

The nurses and doctors flooded in, several orderlies grabbing Ty and pulling him away as he fought against them to let him wake up his nemesis, He was desperate for more answers, and for once, Wade had something he needed. They held him against the rear wall as the others worked on the injured man,

Ty yelling in anger as his chance to end the nightmare started to slip away as Wade's heartbeat slowed.

"NO! … "He screamed, pushing against the men who held him, "he …. He killed him! He …. NO! I need I need him to …NO!"

Another doctor came into the room and spoke briefly with the other medical staff who circled the failing man, he turned and looked over at the hysterical Ty as he fought against his restrainers.

"NO!" Ty growled, "Let me go, I need to … I need him to tell me the truth!"

The doctor took his arm and Ty yelled in anger as he pushed a small syringe into his forearm.

"No! please I…. I…. I" That familiar feeling of peace and tranquility started to slide through Ty's body. His legs went to jelly as he felt himself lifted and carried out of the room. "please…I need to know the…..t…ru…th"

* * *

"Miss Fleming"

"yes, that's me, is he, is Ty ok?" Amy's eyes where wide, they had been old to wait for over an hour now, the doctor saying that they needed to check TY out before releasing him. He had seemed ok when they had driven into Cross Bow, a little sore and ruffed up from the altercation, but otherwise ok. Her fears were heightened by the time delay. It couldn't possibly take that long to clean a small cut on his temple and dress some wounds on his wrists.

"can we sit, "the doctor said, motioning to the chairs to their left, Jack rubbed his mustache, whenever a doctor told him to take a seat, the news was never good.

They all sat down. Jack clasping his large hands together in his lap as Amy sat beside him. Lisa looking worried also and taking her seat on the other side of her husband.

"something is wrong, "Amy said, her eyes searching the doctors.

"no, Miss Fleming, nothing is wrong, we just ran into a small complication in regard to Mr. Borden."

"Complication?" Amy asked, looking even more worried, maybe Ty was more injured than she had first imagined.

"Unfortunately, we have had to sedate him."

"sedate, why, is he hurt, is he …." Amy looked terrified now.

"No, he's not injured, Ty was extremely agitated and for his own safety and the safety of the other patient, we were forced to restrain him. "The doctor looked at the family members. Trying to calm them,

"he's fine, and his wounds are superficial, he will be released once the sedative wears off "

"What happened," Jack asked, Ty was calm and in control when he had last seen him. A little banged up but relieved that Wades plan to take him once again had been foiled.

"Look We found Ty In Mr. Dalton's room, and well,,,,,"

Jack rubbed his face, "Geezus, please tell me he didn't…..."

The doctor shook his head, "no no, but he was very upset, hence the sedation. "

The doctor watched the Bartlett family, seeing the forlorn faces, understanding their concern. Amy looked at her hands, she could understand Tys rage, Wade had tormented him for years, he had taken nearly everything from him, his innocence, his childhood, his mother, his life had been filled with the darkness that Wade inflicted. He had scarred him, hurt him, ripped at the very essence that was inside his soul. Nothing in Ty's life had been safe from the evil that was Wade Dalton.

"can I see him?" she asked her voice like a child's, seeking acceptance from a parent.

"there's no real point Miss Fleming, maybe come back in the morning and see him then, when he's awake"

"please, I need to see him" she looked at Jack who could see how important it was to his granddaughter." just for a moment, I need to know he's ok"

"ok, I'll take you through, "the doctor conceded, "but only for a moment,"

"How's Mr. Dalton?" Lisa asked, seeing Amy and Jack look at her oddly, "TY didn't hurt him, did he?"

The doctor stood up, looking a little more serious, "No, Ty did not hurt him, but Mr. Dalton has slipped into a coma, we have him on life support, "he paused, "it doesn't look promising"

"good" Amy said coldly, as she stood up, Jacks eyes shooting over to hers.

"Amy, you don't mean that"

"yes, I do, I hope he never wakes up, "She cried, the events of the night finally catching up with her "he is evil, and I don't care if he dies!"

Lisa wrapped her arms around Amy and pulled her close, feeling her shudder and start to cry. "Shh. It's ok, "

"No Lisa, it's not, he's the cause of so much of this, he's hurt TY more than once, and … I just want this all to stop! "she sobbed, "I want this to end"

The doctor looked at Jack, seeing the pain Amy was in, "is she going to be ok, I was told she also was involved in this incident tonight, would you like to have her checked out?"

"No, "Amy cut back, sniffing back the tears, and calming herself, "no, Im fine, I just need to see TY, "

Jack gave the doctor a soft smile and shook his head, not wanting to push the boundaries with his granddaughter, she had been through enough.

"very well, "The doctor motioned towards the large sliding doors that lead to the observation ward.

"please follow me and I'll take you through"

* * *

Amy stayed with Ty until the morning, even though the doctor and Jack tried to make her leave, she curled up on the chair next to his bed. Her hand holding his as he slept. His face calm and still, the bruise on his jaw and around his eye now a deeper shade of plum.

It was around 5 am that he started to stir, the sedative finally allowing him to rejoin the conscious.

His eyes flickered open and he took a shaky breath, as his senses returned, his fingers closed around Amy's hand, bringing her out of her light sleep as well,

"hey, there you are," she said softly, seeing Tys eyes try to focus, his lips curling as she came into view.

"Amy" he whispered, His head moving as he suddenly became aware of his surrounds. "where am I, where's Wade!"

"Shhh, its ok, you need to stay calm, or they will sedate you again, "she whispered, as the doctor came through the heavy door.

"he's awake," he said, smiling at Amy's plastic smile and taking Ty's hand, he checked the bandages that adorned his wrists and then touched the sterri strips that were on Ty's temple. "How do you feel Ty,"

TY looked at Amy and then back at the doctor, his mind clearing slightly as he tried to sit up. "you…. you drugged me!" he said, his face showing contempt, "you had no right to... to do that! I just needed to talk to him that's all, I wasn't going to hurt him"

"Mr. Borden, you need to calm down, if we have another incident like last light I will be forced to call the RCMP"

Ty opened his mouth in protest not believing his ears, "you're going to call the cops on me! Seriously!"

"TY, please, "Amy begged, seeing his temper fly again, she could see he was angry, but this wasn't helping matters.

"I can't believe this! that sick fuck tried to abduct me and jump me, again! and you're calling the cops on me!"

"Mr. Borden, I can see how upsetting this has been for you, but I really need you to stay calm ok, you have a head injury and getting upset isn't going to help you heal"

"this is ridiculous, "Ty growled, as he sat up and went to slide off the side of the bed, the doctor stopping him by placing his hands on his chest.

"Mr. Borden, please, you need to sit still, "

"get your hands off of me!" Ty cut back, his eyes alive with anger, "You can't keep me here, not against my will!"

"TY!" Amy raised her voice, bringing his flaring eyes back to her, her tone filled with authority, "stop this right now ok, they will let you leave, once you calm down, "

TY took a breath, his chest pounding as he took a moment, Amy's hands now on his shoulders to. "you need to take a breath and calm down, "

He nodded and laid back against the pillows, the doctor releasing his hold and looking over at Amy and giving her a nod of gratitude.

"I'll go and get your release paper's now ok, but please, just sit still and allow your body to assimilate, you took a knock to the head, so you may still feel a little dizzy"

The doctor left, and TY rubbed his eyes, he was upset and felt trapped and confined. He wanted out, to run. To get away. But the information Wade had shared with him was still swimming around in his head.

"It was all him Amy" he whispered, his eyes filled with tears, "he instigated everything, all of it"

"who, Wade? "Amy replied, her hand wiping his cheek as one tear fell.

He shook his head, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself, "NO, he told me, he said this has been going on for years, he planned all of it, "he stopped his hand pressing into his eyes, "he killed him. I knew it wasn't an accident"

"he? Who killed who? "Amy was confused, he wasn't making sense.

TY sat up, his hands finding hers as he locked eyes with his love, his face filled with pain at the realization of what Wade had divulged.

"Tallon, my so-called brother, he did all of this, Wade works for him, he …." he stopped, the words bitter in his mouth, "he killed my father!"

* * *

Ty was released from Cross Bow medical around midmorning, Amy calling Jack to bring them home not long after 10 am.

The ride back to Heartland was a quiet one, Amy sat next to Ty, her hand intertwined with his as he looked vacantly out the window. His eyes never leaving the horizon.

Jack drove in silence, allowing the quiet to stay in place. He could see how disturbed the young man was, and how close he now sat to the edge. Amy had told him what Ty had told her while Ty dressed. Jack now understanding the anger that must have overtaken Ty when Wade had spoken to him. His worst fears had come true. Ty had always suspected his father's death was due to foul play, and now, his nemesis had confirmed it. Of course, with Wade now in a coma and not expected to pull through, there was once again no proof to link Tallon to any of this ugliness. He stayed as squeaky clean as always. Jack infuriated that once again the true villain in this deceit would once again walk free.

Jack walked into the main house ahead of a reserved Amy and a silent Ty, his mood had not improved, and it was obvious that he wasn't up for small talk. Lisa smiled at him as he entered, but he only gave her a short curt response. His troubled eyes looking away as Amy walked him into the lounge. Lisa worried expression glanced at Lou who stood silently in the kitchen, Coffee pot in hand. The silence holding over the family until Mallory came bouncing through the door.

"Oh My God! your back!" she almost yelled, running up to Ty and wrapping her arms around him. Ty pulling his hand free from Amy as he raised his arms in surprise. "I heard about what happened from Lou, I was so worried that you had been shot, thank god you weren't, and it was only that other guy, he deserved it right, he did, he tried to kidnap you didn't he, and that's not the first time, I can't imagine how…"

"Mallory, "Amy growled, pulling her away, seeing Tys face turn sullen and cool. He wasn't up for this, not now. The incident with Wade had already left him in a dark place. Being reminded of it and what had happened wasn't going to help matters at all.

"I was just worried, Ty knows that he knows I care, he's family, like me, I just wanted to show him" Mallory prattled, looking defensively at Amy as Ty moved away, his back to the two waring girls as he rubbed his face. All we wanted was quiet. Time to breathe.

"Mallory, enough" Jack retorted, pulling her gently by the arm and guiding her away towards Lou who now stood in the doorway. She placed her motherly hands on the young girl's shoulders and turned her from the room, marching her out of the way.

"I think you should sit down, "Amy said, coming up behind Ty, her hand feeling the tension in his shoulders as he shook his head slowly.

"Yes, sit down, have a cup of tea, you should rest TY, you look rather tired" Lisa cut in, her voice low and calm, trying to soothe him.

Amy watched as Ty ran his hands through his soft brown hair, his shoulders taught with stress. His body language showing the family around him that he wasn't up for this, not after the last few hours he had been through. There was a tsunami inside of him just waiting to break its tethers, and he was fighting with all his might to keep in deep down inside, he didn't want to lose control, he didn't want to say or do something that would hurt them. But he could feel the anger crawling up his spine. Every word they said, every suggestion, every consideration grated on him like sandpaper.

"TY, please you should…" Lisa pushed again, her heart worried for him.

"stop," Ty finally said, his voice not much more than a whisper. "just…. stop"

"TY, I've made you some tea?" Lou countered, now standing in the doorway, Mallory behind her, her expression also now a little alarmed as he still stood with his back to them his hand on the fireplace, as Jack watched from the attic stairs.

"Ty. I think you need to…" Mallory cut in quickly, her voice loud and cut like crystal. Tys eyes narrowing as his hand tapped the stone he was holding slowly. The heel of his palm thumping against it repeatedly. Like he was trying to distract himself.

"Ty," Amys voice, soft, and caring, but still not enough to fend off the eruption that slowly broke through his defenses.

"I don't want tea, I don't want to sit down," he started, the girls all falling silent as his tone got colder and more insidious as he continued. "I don't want to rest, Want I want is for you all the just stop, just stop right now ok"

He had turned his head now, his face cold and angry, Jack stepped forward seeing the rage in him let loose.

"we are only trying to help!" Mallory winged, looking at him with dejected eyes,

"that's just it ok! I don't want your help, anyone's help" he cut back.

"Hey, it's ok, "Amy said coming to him, seeing the shake in his hands as he moved away. "Please Ty. You need to calm down"

"No I don't!" he yelled, "why does everyone think they can tell me what I can and can't do!" Ty shook with anger as all the girls in the room retreated from him. Amy stepping back towards Lou, her older sister's arms around her. A look of worry and shock in their eyes.

"Ty, "Jack warned, seeing the young man surrender his battle with control, this was a long time coming, Jack knew that the pain inside him was going to erupt one day and with the knowledge of what he had found out over the last few hours. That day seemed destined to be today.

"Stop! I am so sick of people telling me how to act, what to do, where I can go, what I can do!. "TY bellowed, "Do this, do that, be this, Im sick of it ok! I never wanted any of this, I …..I all I wanted was to ….why is everyone trying to fucking control me!"

"No one's controlling you son, just calm down," Jack said, moving closer to the young man who was imploding before him.

"Really! I can't speak for myself, I can't do what I want without a lawyer or.. or a consult or ... or a. god knows who else by my side. I can't …. I tried to talk to him, ask him why to find out what happened. I just wanted to know what happened, that's all and what do I get … they had no right to do that to me, no one had the right to… to …no one, you can't do that TO ME!"

Tears were streaming down his face now. The pain flowing out of him in bolts of angry accusatory belts. Ty's fists were clenched as his chest pounded. "no one has the right! I …. they shouldn't have done that to me, not like…he shouldn't have, he had no right to…."

Amy's mind suddenly pieced it all together, the catalyst that had caused this destruction in her boyfriend was in his muddled and confused words. She covered her face monetarily with her hand, the realization hitting her like a cold burst of winter sleet. This had all been triggered by the doctors and orderlies who had sedated him against his will. That moment in time had recoiled in Ty's brain, taking him back to the house in Red Deer where he had been drugged and held captive and abused by Wade. He didn't remember it, but it had scarred him, tainted his subconscious so deeply that the events at Crossbow had brought all that pain and anguish and feelings of vulnerability and helplessness to the surface once again. The Rophynol had fogged his memory, but he had seen the images that were a product of that time. A Time he couldn't remember in thought, but inside it still ripped him to shreds by not knowing.

Ty's fists were clenched as his chest pounded. "I don't need this! I don't need…, you have not right to.. I can't…"

His eyes pressed shut as they all watched on in saddened horror as the young man before them let the damaged child inside free. He couldn't hide him anymore. This pain was engulfing him, it enveloped every inch of his soul and his self-worth.

Amy stepped forward again as he retreated, his words gone as he tried to hold her at bay, his hand raised to her. Barricading himself in,

"I …I just want …. I …." he covered his face with his hands as he staggered back, the grief, the pain the darkness once again surrounding him. He was broken, broken beyond belief. The persona he had shown the world, the ones he loved, was just that, a shell, a shell that covered a broken and destroyed soul.

Amy heard him inhale with a sob, as he trembled, stepping away again from all of them. Not wanting to hurt the only people he had ever truly loved.

"Just let me go, leave me alone…. I …. I just want to be left the fuck alone"

Amy looked at her grandfather who motioned with his eyes for Lou and Lisa to take Mallory and leave. This was not a spectator sport; a young man's emotional and mental demise was not something that needed to be witnessed.

Once they were safely outside, Jack looked back at Amy, seeing she was calm and in control, she didn't care what Ty said to her, she knew his heart, she knew that Ty underneath, and she wasn't about to give up on him, not now, not ever.

"son, "Jack said softly, as Ty turned away from them again, his body shaking as he looked around the rear of the room, his eyes searching for a way out. Amy had seen that look before, that stance, that frantic, manic movement, he was about to bolt.

"TY, you can't have it both ways," Amy said softly, her voice making him turn, his face wet with tears as he swallowed and watched her. Not comprehending her meaning. "you push everyone away, but you still are terrified of being alone"

He watched her, his eyes filled with pain, but holding to hers. Her words hitting home.

"you've been hurt, I know, but if you don't let people in, it's never going to go away" Amy stepped forward again, this time Ty stood still allowing her to approach, His body still shaking from the wave of emotion that had overrun him,

"I want to be there for you Ty, I want to lift you up and help you believe that it's going to be ok?"

He shook his head, not believing it at all.

"we have to believe it TY, otherwise we are both lost, "she gave him a soft smile, "maybe we are lost already anyway, "

He took a shaky breath, his hands relaxing slightly as Jack watched from the other side of the hearth, Amy was getting through, but those eyes were in flight mode, and there was no way he was letting him out of that house, not this time. Not in his current state of mind.

"I want…, "he whispered,

"you still don't really know what you want babe, "Amy said softly, "and that is what is scaring you the most. You have to let it go, and trust that no matter what happens or what comes to pass from now on, we will be here, and the sun will still rise, and the world will still move on. You won't feel like this forever Ty, trust me, trust in what you know is in here" she pressed her hand to her heart. Her eyes filled with love and compassion for the boy who stood in ruins before her.

He wiped his eyes and straightened his stance, those green eyes looking over towards Jack and seeing the same compassion and warmth radiating from him too.

"You trust me don't you Ty?" Amy asked softly,

TY nodded ever so slightly, his body turning to face her, his arms now less rigid as his shoulders relaxed.

"and Grandpa, you trust him too, "Amy gently pushed, looking over to Jack and then back at her love.

TY nodded again, this time with a little more conviction.

"then let us help you find your way, no one really wants to be alone, "She reached her hand out to him. Palm up and open, her stillness making him feel safe, making the anger fade. Amy had this knack about her, she just made the world around her seem calmer, helped it make more sense, TY felt safe when he was in her orbit. She had this effect on him that he couldn't explain.

"They should never have done that to you, "Amy confirmed to him, "it wasn't right, and Im so sorry that you had to go through that again,"

He nodded, his eyes wet again. Needing to hear someone agreed with him, feel his anger at how he had been mistreated. He needed it to be justified, the pain needed to be acknowledged.

"son, "Jack said softly, "let us help ok, we want to help"

TY looked down, his hand wiping his defeated face as he sniffed away the tears. "I don't want to hurt you, I always end up hurting everyone I care about"

"you won't Ty, "Amy smiled, her hand still extended to him, praying he would take it, "please, let it go, let us help you through this"

A silence fell between them as Ty took in a shaky breath and stepped forward, his head down in defeat as he moved towards her, his hand slowly reaching out to take Amy's, outstretched palm.

Jack watched, his own old eyes misting slightly as Ty's fingers took hold of Amy's and they both stepped towards each other, her arms encircling him as his head fell onto her shoulder, his body needing the contact, his arms around her, seeking comfort. Needing peace.

Jack stepped away, not wanting to interrupt the moment. He had surrendered, and although this was just the beginning, it was a step in the right direction. The old cowboy headed quietly for the mudroom door, and out onto the porch, where Lisa and Lou and Mallory all stood in worried silence. They had overheard the exchange but had stayed back, giving the broken young man his right to self-dignity.

"is he going to be ok," Lisa asked, her eyes soft and worried, she cared for Ty like he was her own.

Jack smiled a soft smile, and wrapped his arms around her, glad she was his, "yes, I think, finally he's going to be just fine"

* * *

Jack left Ty and Amy as they walked together into the barn, the doctor giving instructions that Ty needed to rest for at least 24 hours due to the head injury. And Amy not wanting to leave him while he was still in such a fragile state.

She walked up the loft stairs with him, he still hadn't spoken since the loungeroom exchange, apart from a small thank you to Jack when he said goodbye at the door. He was hurt, upset, confused and defeated. All his emotions still there but subdued, he was wiped out, emotionally drained and in no way ready to take on his world and all its issues.

He sat on the bed, Amy helping him take off his ripped and bloodstained shirt, his wrists bound in bandages, his body covered in scuffs and grazes from his fight with Wade.

"do you want a cup of tea or, maybe something to eat?" she asked, as she watched his gaze fall to his hands, his fingers running along the bandages on his wrists.

"no, "he whispered, "Im good,"

"you're far from good, "Amy answered, her arm going around his bare shoulders, seeing the blood smears on his torso, Wades blood that has stained his skin.

"I'll be ok, "he replied, "really, I just need to…" he stopped, Ty didn't know what he needed, he felt adrift, lost to the world. He slowly looked up as let his eyes find hers, His head resting against her shoulder. "Im so tired of all this shit Amy, just when I think it's over, something else happens and Im surrounded by it again"

She hugged him, trying to comfort him. "I know, but he can't hurt you anymore, it's over now, Wade is…..."

He shook his head, "no, it's not over, "TY looked up into her eyes trying to make her understand" It's far from over, my dad said that I had to stop them, that I couldn't trust them. "

"we will, but I don't know how at this moment Ty, but trust me, we will" Amy touched his cheek, showing him, she was with him all the way. "but you need to let this go remember, you can't keep doing this to yourself"

"I need to find out what the hell is going on in South Korea, Tallon is involved it that somehow, those crates, and that shed, it's all tied into this, I need to find out what's going on"

"How, "Amy turned herself, so she was looking directly into his once again stressed eyes "Wades unconscious, Thomas doesn't seem to know anything about that shed, or doesn't want to discuss it, and that only leaves Tallon and I doubt he's going to fill you in"

"well, Im in charge now aren't I, so maybe it's about time I started acting like it, "he stood up and grabbed his phone, pressing the screen and waiting for the line to pick up, Amy watching him in confusion. This manic behavior was really worrying her, he was crying and crashing into oblivion one moment, needing to be saved and reassured, then full of determination and proactiveness the next, she knew this wasn't normal, this was him in over dive, and he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Hey Thomas, hi, its Ty, yes, Im fine, never better, are you free tomorrow, yes, good, I need to talk to you about something, say around 10 am, yes, at Lucky, good, I'll see you there, "

He hung up the phone and looked at Amy, a glint of aggression and determination on his handsome, yet bruised face

"you sure this is a good idea Ty, "Amy questioned, "only a few moments ago you were …"

He gave her a soft smile, knowing she was worried for him, his behavior was erratic, he knew it was. But something inside him was driving him forward. He had to see this done, he had to finish it, even if in doing so, it ultimately brought around his own demise.

"I don't know, but I have to try something Amy, I can't hide from this forever, I can't let it go, if there's so much more I need to know, and do "he walked back to her and sat beside her on the bed. "Dad warned me in the letter, I think it's time I started paying attention to those words. And Thomas is as good a place as any to start"

Amy nodded, seeing his point, she had always thought Thomas was hiding something. "what about the meeting in New York? With Solomon Brandle?"

TY nodded and rubbed his head, the cut near his temple twinging slightly. "I'll speak to Lisa and push it back, I've still got a week before Lisa's contract as Acting CEO is up. So, I've got some time. And, I have to apologize to her and Lou anyways, for what I did in there, before, "he looked down feeling guilty for his outburst. "and Mallory, she probably hates me now"

"no, they understand, "Amy smiled,

"what that Im a raging lunatic with anger management issues," he cut back dryly,

"no, they are your family and they love you, just like I do, so stop being so hard on yourself, you had a moment, a moment of weakness, it's nothing to be ashamed of. "

He gave her a grateful smile, appreciating the support, "Im still putting the New York trip off though, it can wait"

"TY, you said you were seriously considering the idea of the consult, have you changed your mind?"

"no, I just need to make this position I've inherited work for me right now, and that means finding out what the hell is going on over at Lucky and with South Korea. "he saw her skepticism, and took her hands in his, "Its ok Amy, I'm not going to do anything foolish, I just need answers, and I can't move on until I put this all to rest"

"well, if you're going to do this, Im coming with you, "she replied,

"No, it's too dangerous, I don't know what I'm walking into, I won't put you in…"

"that's exactly why Im coming with you Ty, you're not doing this alone. If it's too dangerous for me, then trust me, it's too dangerous for you too, we are in this together remember"

He gave her a soft smile, seeing he wasn't going to persuade her otherwise, "ok, we do this together, you and me,"

Amy nodded, squeezing his hands and leaning forward, her lips touching his gently. "together, always and forever, don't you ever forget that"

* * *

to be continued


	55. The Prodigal Son Chapter 55

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, life gets in the way from time to time,But here it is, new chapter just for you.**

 **I dont own Heartland or any of its characters,**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 55**

"Amy, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Lisa said softly, her caring eyes looking over at her husband as they shared the morning coffee with their granddaughter. Tim had come over early, he sat at the table with them, his coffee well and truly drained from his cup.

"We won't do anything foolish trust me" Amy explained, her hands cradling the coffee cup that she pressed to her lips, the warmth being felt through her delicate fingers. Ty's promise ring on her finger, shining in the early morning light.

Jack rubbed his face, and looked over at Tim. he wasn't convinced, and he had concerns that he needed to voice.

"I understand Ty's need to get answers, I do, but …" he moved his mustache on his top lip, his eyes giving away his reservations.

"you're worried about him aren't you grandpa?" Amy voiced, she had put words to her grandfather quandary. Making it real, giving its substance.

"we all are Amy, especially after that meltdown yesterday," Lisa cut in, her hands wringing together. "you saw him, he's… that's not normal behavior, not for a young man "

Amy's defenses started to raise, she loved Ty and she wouldn't have anyone denounce him or speak ill of her love, Not even her family.

"He will get past this, he just needs time, "She retorted, "and that's why Im going with him, I won't let him face this alone"

"Amy, "Jack said softly, "Ty's unstable, you have to see that, I told you he needed help back in Montana, and I kind of feel responsible for not following through and making sure that actually happened then"

Amy rolled her eyes, even though in her gut she knew her grandfather was right, Ty was erratic, his behavior had been off since he had returned from Red Deer. She was having trouble keeping up with his mood swings herself.

"He's ok, He just needs us to be there, show him the way" she explained,

"No, I don't agree, "Jack cut back, his words caring but a little more authoritative now, "Im worried Amy, Im not only worried for TY, but Im worried for you, "

"we all are worried, "Tim cut in, "Jack told me what happened, you need to think of yourself Amy, this can't go on, he's gonna crack, and when he does, you're going to be the one hurt"

Amy put her cup down, and looked away from the two of them, not wanting to hear what she knew was coming.

"don't say it, grandpa, you tried to make me give up on him once before, and I told you then, Im not abandoning him, I won't do that, not to TY, I love him"

Tim rubbed his face in exasperation. "Yes, yes, you love him, and he loves you, "he recited back, like he'd heard it all before, "sometimes, that just isn't enough"

"I won't have that love putting you in danger, if it's a choice between Ty and your relationship and your safety, your safety will win out every time, "Jack explained to his granddaughter.

Amy opened her mouth in protest, "don't Grandpa, "Her blue eyes filled with warning,

"Jack, "Lisa said softly, her hand gently resting on Jacks' forearm.

"No, Im sorry Amy, but your only 17 and I will not have you caught up in all of this anymore, I care about Ty, I do, and I will help him all I can, but you, your …."

"Grandpa!" Amy whispered, her face filled with refusal, her head shaking slightly, "don't. I mean it"

Jack took a breath and straightened himself in his chair, Lisa looking worried too, she had not expected this, she knew he was worried, but she also knew that when Jack had a bee in his bonnet over something, he seldom let it go.

"I'm sorry Amy, But I think that until all this mess blows over and things settle down, you need to stay away from Ty, I want you to pull back in your relationship with him, "

Amy shook, her grandfather's words slapping her in the face like a cold snap. Her mind not processing his demand. She shook her head slowly, she would not abandon Ty. She would never walk away. Not from him.

"We mean it, Amy, you end it, and keep your distance, and Jack will let him continue to stay here, but if you don't, we will be forced to ask him to move on," Tim laid down his ultimatum, seeing the anger in his daughter's eyes.

"Grandpa! You can't do that, he has no one else! we are his fam…." She pleaded back. Not understanding how her father and her Grandfather could now be so cruel.

"Yes, and we will be here for him, but you, Amy, are my granddaughter, and that is my first concern. Your father and I have discussed this and we both feel that for now, you need to…."

"NO!" Amy was shaking now, her eyes wet with tears, her anger curdling the coffee in her stomach. "I will not …."

"Yes, you will, "Tim shot back, his tone low, but filled with authority. "Don't test us on this, I mean it Amy, "

Amy wiped her eyes, her determination to stand her ground holding strong. "you can't do this, it's not fair! it's wrong"

The sound of the mudroom door opening made them all suddenly look towards the entrance way. Amy's heart collapsing on itself when she saw TY slowly come into view. He had heard the discussion from the porch, and his face showed the resigned look that Amy knew to be acceptance, for once again his world was falling into ashes.

"Im sorry son, but you have to understand" Jack started, feeling a little guilty now himself. Not wanting to hurt his young house guest but needing to protect his blood. Tim swallowed also, he looked at the now shaking Amy and then back at Jack, his face still filled with conviction but a sadness as well.

Ty's hands were in his pockets, he still looked a little rough, the skin around his left eye was a faint purple, the bruise on his jaw following the same hue. He was in dark jeans and a long sleeve tee. The cooler wet weather they had been experiencing of late, bringing out slightly warmer clothes. He looked at the floor, that hair falling across his face as he avoided direct lines of sight. Amy knew Jacks words had cut him to the bone. Ty had the utmost respect for the head of the Bartlett family. And Tim, well, Tim was Tim, and he had shown Ty before that his levels of fondness for him ebbed and flowed dependent on his mood and his inclination.

Ty took a slow breath, his head nodding ever so slightly as Amy ran over to him, her face turning back to look at her grandfather as her hands wrapped around Ty's arm. He didn't welcome to the contact like he usually did, neither did he push her away, He simply stood, his eyes downcast as his heart thumped slowly in his now paining chest. He let his lip curl slightly, his eyes shutting monetarily as he resigned himself to the inevitable. Chuckling inside at his own naivety that this time things would somehow turn out any differently. He wasn't meant to have any of this, it had always been denied to him.

He shouldn't be surprised now. He thought. Ty Borden didn't deserve to be loved, or have a family, why had he even thought that this time was going to be any different. This wasn't his world, he had disillusioned himself into believing that this time. Maybe it was for real. Why did he keep doing this to himself? did he just like the pain? Did he just like punishing himself by getting his hopes up and then having them ripped apart yet again. Why did he keep allowing this to happen? He should never have opened his heart to them, he should have stayed behind those walls and kept them all at bay. like he did with everyone else. Why …He said, Why, this time, did it feel like he was dying inside.

"your right Jack, "he whispered, his hands clenched in his pockets, Amy holding his arm, but not getting anything back from him. He was well behind those walls again, protecting what was left of his now destroyed heart.

"NO!" Amy cut in, looking over at her grandfather, her anger flaring, "you can't do this, Its …"

"Amy, "Jack warned as he got to his feet, seeing Ty keep his eyes on the floor.

"Look, maybe we can sort something out, a compromise, "Lisa cut in, trying to play Sweden, be the neutral party in the middle. Her worried eyes watching TY and his lack of response.

"Amy you need to let this go, let him go, he's not good for you, not now, not while all this crap is going on" Tim reasoned. "maybe, when it's over, we can see, maybe we can revisit this, you know, once everything had calmed down"

Amy shook her head, not giving her father a response more than that, her mind was awash with anger and disappointment, her family infuriating her for thinking it would be that easy for her to walk away from TY.

"you can stay here, I told you this would always be your home, but I need you to promise me, Ty, that Amy is off limits, that you and she are…." Jack instructed, his eyes watching the young man, seeing him finally look up, his sad and broken eyes, those green eyes that were now tortured beyond belief, finally locking to his gaze.

"I'll go, "he said, in the faintest of whispers, "I'm sorry, I should never have…" his voice cracked, the realization of what he was giving up hitting home.

Amy grabbed Ty's shoulder, feeling the tremble in his body as he gave up on what he had hoped was his home, his family.

"Oh TY, "Lisa breathed, "it doesn't have to be like this, we can sort this out,"

Ty shook his head, stepping away, his hand coming out of his pocket and wiping his eyes, pulling himself into the silence that was him alone. "it's ok, I understand, I do, and Im sorry, "he held out his hand to Jack, his eyes glassy as he went through the motions, "thank you, thank you for everything,"

Jack looked terrible, not expecting TY to take the news so graciously, he had actually secretly hoped he would ark up, get mad, throw a tantrum. He would then be justified in moving him on, making him leave. But here he stood, his world collapsing around him, and he was saying thank you, offering up his apologies, his acceptance, tearing the old cowboy in half. Tim stepped up next to Jack, in an attempt to show solidarity, but he too was humbled, his face looking like he had run over a kitten and then was standing over it watching it die before him.

"NO!" Amy suddenly cut in, her hand pushing Tys down, making him take a step backward, his eyes once again on the floor. "this isn't happening ok"

"Amy let's just calm down ok, "Lisa said, seeing the fire in Amy's eyes, this was not going to end in sunshine and rainbows, not this time.

"Amy, Look, Let Ty and I talk this out and maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement," Jack placated. Wanting to support the young man, but still not bending on his decision that Amy needed to stay out of it. Tim nodding in agreement, wanting to also fix this, he felt horrible, but he stood by his need to protect his youngest child.

"The only arrangement that's going to happen here is that if Ty leaves, then so do I"

Jack's eyes steeled slightly at the threat in his granddaughter's tone, "Don't push me, Amy, we didn't come to this decision lightly you know, but we stand by our decision that you need to …"

"NO! I will not!" She cut back, her voice shrill and filled with determination as Tys eyes looked over to her, his face now pleading with her to stop, he didn't want this, not for her, not over him.

"Amy, please, its ok, I understand ok, they love you, they are just trying to protect you, "his heart splintered even more as he voiced the last part of that sentence to himself, _'from me, they are just trying to protect you from me'_

"Enough!" Amy yelled, her hand holding Ty's arm, "none of you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do, I am 17 years old, Im, not a child anymore!" She glared at them, her determination and tenacity in full throttle now.

"Amy. This is not up for discussion" Tim warned, Lou now coming into the kitchen from the hallway, her face filled with concern after hearing the raised voices.

"Not it's not!" Amy cut back "so let me just say this and end it right here! I love TY, and I will not stop seeing him, not now, not ever, and if you send him away, then you send me away too. "she took a breath, Lou looking mortified as her sister told it like it was. "I love you Grandpa, and I love you too dad, but I made a promise to Ty and I intend to keep it. "

"Amy, please, "TY said softly, her blue eyes turning to him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "no, I will not abandon you, I told you we were in this together, and Im standing by that, "she turned back to Jack, Tim and Lisa, as they watched her in shock. "I won't do this Grandpa, I won't let you or dad break us apart. "

Jack rubbed his mustache, Lisa seeing the turmoil on his face, he wouldn't back down, he was way too stubborn and proud. Tim glanced at him, not knowing what to say, he had lost his daughters once before, when he had been too proud and stupid to fight to be with them. He couldn't lose her again, not like this.

"Amy, you aren't going anywhere, not like this, not with him" he pleaded. His hand outstretched as Amy pulled away from him.

Ty turned to leave, they were all at odds because of him, if he wasn't in the picture then they would all be ok. He needed them all to be ok.

"Grandpa!" Amy cut back, "tell him he can stay, tell Ty that you understand and that we will all stand by him. "her eyes fell onto her father demanding the same from him "tell him, Dad, "

"as long as you respect your fathers and my wishes, Ty is more than welcome to stay, "Jack said back slowly, his voice controlled and still.

"If Ty goes, "Amy bit back, her eyes crystal clear as Ty stepped out of the door. "I go to, "

"Amy don't do this, "Tim warned, trying to pull her under control, their eyes locked in a deadlock of defiance and pride.

"Im not doing anything!" Amy said clearly, as she turned to leave, her last look one of resilience and disappointment in the lead men in her life, "this is all you!"

And with that she grabbed Ty's hand as she pushed up beside him and pulled him away from the house, Ty stumbling behind her, not knowing what to say or do. He looked back at the ranch house as they headed for the barn. Amy pulling him behind her, his eyes in stunned shock.

"Amy "he breathed, pulling her up, his hands holding her arms as he centered her in front of him. "you can't, this is your home, this is your family!"

"No, "Amy said softly, her anger subsiding as she held firm in her decision, "you are my home, you are my family, if they can't see that, then I don't belong here anymore"

"no, don't say that, "He cried, "I can't do this, not to you, I can't let you walk away, I…"

Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, feeling the tremble as he looked at her in desperation, "you're not asking me to do anything TY, this is my decision, and like I told them all in there, no one, not even you, have the right to make my decisions for me"

* * *

There was a sudden silence that fell over Heartland. Jack retreated back to his room, stoic and abnormally quiet. Tim left, not knowing what to say or do. Deciding to go back to Big River and let the dust settle.

Lou still couldn't believe what had happened, a quiet morning breakfast had turned into the showdown of the century. with Jack and Tim making a play for control and Amy bucking the system completely and calling them out.

Lisa tried to talk to Jack, her words soft and sympathetic, trying to mend the rift that now ripped through the family home.

Ty and Amy had retreated to the loft, Lou racing over to them not long after the encounter and convincing them to stay, at least for a few days. Ty not responding as he pulled his duffle bag from the wardrobe. Amy agreeing, but only to the night, she was not going to be held to ransom, not by her own family.

Lou left them not long afterward, sorrow in her eyes as she headed back towards the house, trying her luck at persuading the other half of the waring family to be the ones who offered the olive branch.

If anyone was going to pull this family back together, it was going to be Lou. Failure was not in her vocabulary,

Ty picked up his jacket and his phone, he was withdrawn, but Amy could see he appreciated her being there.

"we are still going to see Thomas?" she asked, noticing he was preparing himself to leave the loft,

"I am," he said softly, not wanting to argue or fight anymore, he had caused enough pain already.

"TY, I told you, we would do this together "Amy rebutted, walking over to his side and taking his arm in hers again, pulling those dejected shoulders around and making him look at her.

"That was before I caused all this mess, "he replied softly, "I've cost you way too much already Amy," he went to walk away, the guilt on what had happened between Amy and her grandfather weighing on him. He had never wanted to come between them, and now, he felt like the thing that had destroyed their close bond.

"how many times do I have to tell you Ty Borden, Im in this till the end" Her bright blue eyes held his to ransom as he tried in vain to look away. "I love you, and I will be by your side If I choose to be."

He sighed and gave her a resigned smile, knowing that he wasn't going to win this time. Amy was stubborn, and he had no chance of changing her mind when she set a decision in motion. He felt terrible, but he also could ignore the warmth her devotion had brought him. She had chosen him, over her own family, and although that pained him, it also made him feel so loved and wanted.

It wasn't long until they were pulling the wrangler up in front Lucky Quarters Alberta, Ty behind the wheel, Amy at his side, he took a breath and looked over at her, that sadness still in those green eyes.

"TY, "Amy said, taking a breath and reaching for his hand, "I need you to shelve what happened back at Heartland ok, just for now, we need to have our game faces on, Thomas is going to see straight through us if we aren't careful"

Ty smiled at her, knowing she was right, "but we will talk about it later, "he said softly, "Promise me, Amy"

Amy nodded, and opened the door of the jeep, accepting that eventually, she was going to have to deal with the fall out that was to come. But for now, it was a united front. They were there to solve a mystery, and that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Ty, it's so good to see you, how are you" Thomas smiled and shook Ty's hand, welcoming him into the main house at Lucky, "Amy, you look beautiful, so good to see you too"

Amy gave him a slightly noncommittal smile as the overacting, dripping with sentiment businessman/ ranch manager ushered them into the private office.

"I need to talk to you Thomas, "Ty said clearly, that public persona covering the hurt and broken young man below.

"yes, so you said, I'm so glad you are on the mend, you look, well, "he stopped, noting the black eye and the bruised jaw, not quite understanding the origins. "um, have you been in an accident or?"

"no, "Ty replied, walking around behind the main desk, seeing Thomas eyes on him as he invaded his place of power. "I had a conversation with Wade, "

Thomas smile dropped instantly, "Wade,"

"yes, Wade, he sends his regards, "Ty said matter of factly, his fingers moving some paperwork around on the desktop. Noting Thomas's uneasy look.

"he….I had … what was he doing going after you,,. Ty, I don't know what to say" Thomas stammered,

"you could start, by telling me the truth for once," Ty cut back, taking a seat at the manager's desk, Thomas's seat. Amy sitting quietly on a plush leather chair to the side of the room. Leaving this play for Ty to control.

"The truth, Ty, I've always told you the truth, I've always been on your side," Thomas was in full self-preservation mode now, peddling as fast and as hard as he could.

"the problem is Thomas I've been lied to so many times, that I actually now find it hard to believe a word you say, "Ty let his head rest back against the back of the large padded chair, his green eyes holding fast on their target,

"you can believe me, Ty, I am loyal to lucky, I always have been. "

"just like you were loyal to my father?" Ty pushed, seeing Thomas expression falter,

"Yes, Brad and I were like family, I lost a friend when he passed"

"Please, you lost your meal ticket when he passed, "Ty laughed, Amy, seeing the coolness in his eyes. There was a darkness now, something that worried her.

"Ty, honestly, I never did anything against you or your…" Thomas was panicking now. His habit of flying under the radar didn't seem to be working so well with the young Borden.

"tell me about South Korea," Ty said bluntly, watching his adversary.

"South Korea? I told you TY, your dad owns warehouses there, he looked into the racing scene, but decided it wasn't viable for Lucky, "His eyes flickered over to Amy, hoping he would get a better read on her, but got the same cool expression from the quiet blonde.

"who leases the warehoused?"

"Um, a subsidiary, I don't know off by heart, but I can find out for you?" Thomas got up and walked over to the large bookshelf pulling a heavy bound ledger from the shelf "why all these questions, I told you we don't use those properties anymore"

"so, explain to me then why my brother, or should I say, half-brother, Tallon, has joint ownership in those very properties that you claim we don't use anymore?"

The room fell into silence as Thomas's face turned pale. The mention of Tallon had taken him by surprise.

"TY, Tal…. Ian Creswell, as I know him, did lease one of the properties a few years back, but he said it was for export storage, I had no idea his company was still using the space"

"his company, "TY continued, driving it home, showing he wasn't some stupid school boy that they could easily deceive anymore," HMSPEC you mean, "

"Um I…. I…." Thomas floundered, looking worried now, Ty seemed to know more than he thought he did.

"that is his company isn't it, HMSPEC, as in the leading exporter out of the Philippines "TY smiled, "yes Thomas, it's amazing what you can find when you actually open your eyes and stop believing all the bullshit that is fed to you"

Thomas dropped his head, letting a breath go through his teeth, "ok, yes, I knew who Ian Creswell was before you disappeared at the party, "

"before you drugged TY you mean and helped Wade abduct him" Amy cut in sharply

"I had nothing to do with that Amy, I was just as shocked as you were when Ty disappeared, "Thomas took a breath and continued, "I knew Tallon was Brad's illegitimate son, he approached me a few months ago about his lineage and his desire to get to know his father. "

"so, you admit it then, you knew that I had a brother before I came to Canada, "TY snipped at him.

Thomas nodded playing it safe, he wouldn't give away anything that they hadn't already figured out or had questions for, He figured this way at least the heat would fall with Tallon, instead of himself.

"I found out the week before you arrived, as did Brad, He told me to keep it quiet, that he would tell you when the time was right. He was still coming to grips with it himself"

Ty rubbed his face, he was struggling to hold the persona in place, the emotions about his father and the fact he knew now that he had been murdered by Tallon or at least ordered by Tallon's hand where hard to keep inside.

"What does Tallon use those warehouses for in South Korea?"

"I have no idea TY, honestly no idea" Thomas gave the Borden heir a soft honest looking smile.

"And we don't use them, Lucky I mean?" Ty pushed again,

"No, we don't, "

"so, explain to me how I have a consignment, from Lucky under our account number through the Vancouver Major Port for 55 crates of unknown origin sailing their way in a sea container as we speak, due to arrive in, what did the port authority say, 4 weeks?"

Thomas looked ill "this must be a mistake TY, I don't know about any of this,"

"the consignment came from here Thomas, it was collected from here, 55 crates of?" Ty held his gaze, his temper edging him on, "you run this place Thomas, you must know when goods are coming and going? Or did I leave an incompetent manager in charge here?"

Thomas' eyes grew dark, the insinuation and cockiness TY was exuding starting to rile him,

"I am more than capable to run this establishment TY, I have run Montana single-handedly for years, "Thomas' voice was low now, filled with indignant defensiveness "I will investigate this consignment for you and trust me if it did come from here, without my knowledge, I will be the first one to rectify this anomaly."

TY took a breath, his eyes flickering over to Amy who gave him a gentle smile.

"Im going to do a walkthrough, I hope that's ok, "he said, getting up and making Thomas rise at the same time "I need to see any documentation, lease agreements, expenditure for the South Korea properties, who is using them, the purpose and any shipping manifests we may have had over the past six months to that site while I do, "

Thomas opened his mouth but was silenced when Ty raised his hand. "I'll expect a full account of the last six months trade through Montana and Alberta as well by the time Amy and I return from our walk through the facility."

"It will take me some time to gather that information Ty, maybe it would be best that I compile it and then forward it onto you, say in soft copy, email?"

"No, I'd like to see the actual manifests please, all documentation, the Port Authority is sending me the paperwork they have in regard to our account, so I just need to reconcile what they have against what we hold. If that real estate is not being utilized and managed as a viable resource, I'll be looking into selling it off in the near future. I'll appreciate your assistance in this Thomas, "Ty smiled, coming around to Amy and placing his arm around her waist, "take it as a way for you to regain my trust. Your assistance with this will show me your loyalty"

"selling it off is a bit drastic, don't you think Ty, the property has international potential"

"according to what you've told me we don't even use it, its leased to local merchants, how is that holding potential, unless it's being utilized for something Im unaware of?" Ty's gaze cooled now, knowing he had back Thomas into a corner.

Thomas nodded, conceding defeat, for now, Ty exuding the very essence of his father as he walked Amy from the room. Thomas watching them dryly as they stepped back out into the overcast morning that fell around them.

* * *

Ty walked Amy down towards the first main barn, Amy looking up at him in shocked disbelief "where did that come from?" she asked, looking perplexed,

"I have no idea" Ty whispered, looking a little shaken himself, "I was channeling a little of my father I think"

"well, you rattled Thomas, did you see the look on his face when you mentioned South Korea and his association with Tallon, he nearly burst a blood vessel,"

TY nodded, his mind now filled with more uncertainty, this mission to find answers as only resulted in more unanswered questions. Questions that he needed to have answered once and for all.

Amy held Ty's hand in hers, she could feel the nervous tension in his fingertips as they walked. Some of the staff who were busy doing their work, nodding at him in recognition, identifying him as the Borden heir. They turned down the walkway that headed to the breeding facility. Tys eyes looking around and taking in his surrounds as they headed for the main doors, a vet assistant seeing them approach and holding the door open for them.

"Mr. Borden, we were not informed you were visiting today, "she said watching them walk inside and stop just inside the door. Amy stepping close to her man, trying to keep within his orbit. His persona of strength and control holding pace. Even if he was collapsing on the inside.

"Would you like me to get the resident vet on site at the moment, we have two on call today, "

Ty looked at Amy, giving her a slight smile as his green eyes returned to the young girl. "yes, who is on site?"

"Doctor Rivers, "She replied, "he's with Stirling Heights, she is in season," she pointed towards the other end of the structure past the stables and the tech and examination rooms. "Just through those doors at the end, you'll find him in the office towards the procedure rooms. "

"Thank you" Ty smiled, causing her to smile back, "I appreciate your help,"

The young girl's grin grew larger as she went back out into the outdoors. Leaving Amy and TY looking down towards the large double doors that had read writing on them saying no unauthorized access beyond this point.

They walked up the doors, Ty pausing as he took a breath, bouncing on his heels as was customary when he was psyching himself up for something difficult.

He pushed the large swinging doors open, walked down the corridor and tapped noisily on the office door, a masculine voice within calling for him to enter.

It wasn't long until both Amy and Ty were standing before a young man in his mid-30s who was sitting behind a simple yet busy desk, his head lifting up, his eyes covered by thick black glasses as he scrutinized sheet after sheet of paperwork and test results.

"can I help you," he said roughly, annoyed by the disturbance. "Im kind of busy here"

Ty looked a little perplexed, not expecting the strong response, a little surprised this doctor didn't realize who he was talking with. "your Doctor Rivers I take it?" Ty asked. Amy looking a little confused now too. The doctor's obvious annoyance at their intrusion taking her by surprise.

"Yes, I am he, and who are you?" he cut back, "you saw the signs right, no unauthorized personnel, you can read right?"

Tys eyes cooled, as he stepped forward, "yes, I saw the signs, but I didn't think the applied to the guy who owns this operation? Heck the whole company"

Doctor Rivers dropped his pen monetarily, his brown eyes looking over Ty and then taking in Amy,

"You're the young Borden, "he whispered, looking a little dejected, "wow, you're younger than I anticipated,"

"well, your ruder "Amy cut in quickly, not liking this gentlemen's tone or lack of respect.

"I'll wear that," the doctor said, motioning to the two empty chairs before him." so, Mr. Borden, what brings you down here with the common folk?"

Ty took a seat and crossed his left over his knee, Amy sitting across from him, "I'm just getting a feel of the place, I've got a few Questions about the operation and what actually goes on here, "

"well, it's a breeding stud son, so …. Breeding goes on here, "Doctor Rivers cut back sarcastically "that's what we do, breed horses, Quarter Horses to be precise."

Ty rolled his lip, not appreciating the candor. "Im aware of that, Im more interested in the other side of the business "

"other side?" Rivers asked. "what, other side"

"I've spoken to Thomas, he said you would give me a rundown of the business and where we are standing right now, "Ty stopped, leaning forwards and motioning to the papers. "kind of from the inside out, you know, a bit of an insight into what Lucky really stands for."

Doctor Rivers looked at his two visitors, ambivalence in his cool eyes. "is that right? The real Lucky hey, are you talking pre-Brads change of direction or post?"

"You knew my father?" Ty asked,

"Yes, I did, we worked together in Montana occasionally when I worked down there," Rivers said, "way before this place was set up"

TY rubbed his jaw, Rivers didn't look familiar, he thought he knew all the vet staff at Lucky Montana, but maybe, there were a few that he didn't recall, he was away a lot, and his father did keep him from the breeding side of things.

"Look, kid, I mean you no disrespect ok, But Im busy and I've got a small window here to get this IVF done today."

"what do you mean before my father's change in direction?" Ty was confused, this made no sense to him. Brad had created Lucky Alberta as a shadow copy of Lucky Montana, this change in direction was not something Ty was aware of.

Doctor Rivers rubbed his clean-shaven face, he looked tired and had little patience for time wasting.

"your father opened Lucky up to outside contracts when he opened up Lucky Alberta, we diversified into other breeding programs and veterinary sciences. The equestrian world was the main focus, but he seemed to be also looking into other animal markets. other revenue "

"other animals?" Ty looked ever more confused now, "I don't understand, what other animals, "

"Look, I wasn't part of that side of things ok, you need to talk to Lucas Marlow, he handled that side of the business. "he stopped seeing Ty look at Amy and then direct his gaze back to him" he's not on site right now, but he is available on this number ok, her works out of Portland mainly, that's where his office is"

"Portland, so he's at the main office," Ty asked,

River's nodded and scribbled on a small card then passed it over to him, "he was looking into more exotic species, mainly focusing on biodiversity and alternative consumer markets"

He stood up and grabbed a file, as well as some test tubes and his medical bag, "see your selves out ok, I'm strapped for time right now, but If you want to talk later, here, take my card"

He pulled a small business card from the pocket of his jacket and headed out the small office's door. Leaving a suspicious and totally confused couple behind him.

"that the hell was my dad into, "Ty breathed, "Biodiversity? Alternative consumer markets? "

"does this have anything to do with South Korea? or Australia?" Amy asked,

"I have no idea Amy, "Ty replied, "but there is a lot more going on here than just a horse breeding operation, "

He stood up and rummaged around on the desktop, Amy looking a little worried about the invasion of privacy.

"Look, "Ty finally said handing her a piece of paper with consignment numbers on it. "this looks like the one that Lou found"

Amy took the paper, her blue eyes running over the figures and information, "this says medical supplies, and was not through the Port, this came via road, on a freight line, B&B Haulage"

"the same account though," Ty said, "and it states the contents of the consignment, its IVF instruments, and surgery fit-outs. Scrubs, cover sheets, gloves, and medications. "

"nothing abnormal though for a breeding facility?"

Ty shook his head, "no, seems all normal, "Ty rubbed his face, "none of this is abnormal, but what is this Rivers guy going on about in regard to diversifying, and other markets "

"we need to talk to Lucas Marlow," Amy said, her hand taking Tys as he came back to hers, "we have his number and email, so, let's get in contact and see what he has to say"

Ty nodded, as he opened the office door, "I want to check out this shed that Lou discovered, its past the breeding sheds after the weaning pastures, "

Amy nodded, agreeing with him," maybe we will find some answers there, "

"let's hope so, I have a bad feeling about all of this Amy, it just doesn't sit right with me, "

She gave him a quick hug as they stepped back outside into the sunshine, "we will figure it out ok, "

Ty smiled at her, pleased she was by his side, needing and appreciating her support.

* * *

The duo pulled open the heavy insulated door, stepping inside quickly as it closed behind them, plunging them instantly into darkness, Ty felt around the wall until he located a light switch, hitting it quickly and illuminating the inside of the large shed that they both now found themselves standing in.

Amy crinkled her nose, the smell one of bleach and medical grade solvents. It reminded her of a hospital room, clean and sterile.

"Ty walked slowly into the empty expanse, the floor now mopped clean and smelling of chemicals,

"Someone had cleaned up their tracks for sure, "he said looking around, noticing a few crates pushed up against the rear wall, they were stacked on top of each other, probably no more than ten at the most. He turned back to Amy and then headed over to them, Amy following behind him, watching as he pulled one of the crates out that sat next to the others stacked ones. He looked around and located a crowbar that was on the floor near some other tools and cleaning equipment. Ty picked it up and let his eyes fall on Amy again, not sure if he was doing the right thing.

"It's marked as freight," Amy said, "it must be for the next shipment,"

Ty nodded and looked back at the stamps and printed labels attached to the crates, none of the consignment tags had been attached as of yet, but it was obvious this was a crate that was ready to travel.

Ty pushed the chisel edge of the crowbar beneath the wooden lip of the lid of the crate, prying in with his arms to loosen the seal. Amy watched on as it began to slowly lift, the wood bending slightly under the pressure. The nails that held it down were not tightly secured, put in roughly with little care, the lid actually sitting a little off skew.

Once it popped, Ty dropped the bar to the floor, letting it slide down his leg and clamber onto the cement under his foot. He again let his eyes flick to Amy as she nodded, her fingers now also on the timber crate, helping him lift the top open.

Inside was a large insulated cooler box, with a sealed top, Ty pulled the clips and lifted the lid, the interior lined with plastic, He pushed his hand down inside, feeling the sides, his face confused as it became aware to them both that the crate was empty.

"there's nothing there, "He said, more to himself than to anyone else," it's clean"

"you can smell that right, "Amy said, her hand sliding over the plastic, and then raising her hand to him.

"what is that?" Ty asked, not recognizing the smell,

"formaldehyde," Amy said slowly, remembering chemistry and biology class at school. "Im sure of it."

"what the hell are they transporting!" Ty whispered to her, looking even more confused.

"I don't know Ty, but there's none here at the moment" she looked around seeing the door that led to the office, "maybe there's some more information in there on what's going on here"

Ty smiled at her and pushed the lid back on the cold box, then replaced the crate lid, hitting it a few times with crowbar to reattach the nails. He took Amy's hand and they quickly ran over to the side door, Ty pulling it open as Amy headed inside, Ty giving a quick look back into the warehouse area and the following her in.

As it was when Lou visited it, the room was small and cluttered, the desk had papers and documents all over it, Ty sifting through them, looking for something that would explain what this shed, and the crates were used for.

"It doesn't add up Amy, all the paperwork here is for bulk feedlots and medical supplies, nothing about cold storage or sea travel. "he rubbed his face. Feeling even more confused than he had when he first arrived, "I don't get it, I just…"

Amy put her arms around him, seeing how this lack of clarity was affecting him. All Ty wanted was answers, a way of understanding why his father had been adamant that he shut down the South Korean connection. But now, he wasn't even sure if any of this had anything to do with that.

"we will figure this out, "she said, her fingers playing with his hair, "we will, somehow we will figure out what's going on here,"

Ty nodded, not knowing what to say, it was all just questions and more questions. He didn't know where to look or what to do, and after that morning and what everything had caused with Amy's family. He really didn't know what to think or believe anymore.

"look, we will go back to Thomas and get those documents, then maybe we can see where all this fits in. "she said, seeing him nod at her in agreement" then I think we need to track down this Lucas Marlow guy"

* * *

Ty and Amy returned to the main house at Lucky and spoke briefly with Thomas again before leaving and heading back to Heartland. Thomas had given them what they had requested, a copy of all the consignment notes involving the port of Vancouver and the last 12 months import and export trade through Montana and Alberta. Ty did notice that Thomas seemed rather anxious when he handed over the ledgers, the disks, and paperwork regarding South Korea, His eyes watching reluctantly as the CEO in training took the information and said his farewells.

Thomas closed the meeting with a solemn pledge to his new boss, that he was loyal and no matter what implications had been thrown his way, suggesting otherwise he was and always would be part of the Lucky family and team. Ty, for now, taking the affirmation as acceptable, even though he knew there was a connection with Thomas and Tallon, and possibly Wade. Deciding to leave Thomas in place for the time being, if he was going to dethrone him, he'd need proof of his wrongdoing, Thomas has weaseled his way into the good graces of most of the board members, even as the owner and CEO, removing him without due cause, would be tricky, So Ty knew this would need to be handled carefully and effectively.

The ride back towards Heartland was a quiet one, Amy looking out the window as TY drove, his green eyes on the road ahead.

Ty looked a million miles away, his mind lost in thought as Amy's big blue eyes turned to watch him.

"we need to talk about this morning Amy," Ty finally said, knowing it was a discussion that neither wanted to have, but knowing that it needed to happen.

"there's nothing to talk about TY, my family made me choose, "she said matter of factly, "so I did, I chose you"

TY rolled his lip, appreciating her commitment to him and their relationship, but not wanting it to be at the expense of her family and the bond she shared with them,

"Amy, I can't let you …." He started, his voice low and filled with guilt, "there your family, they love you and they only want what's best for you"

Amy didn't answer straight away, her eyes flickering back to the road ahead, "yes they are my family, and they love me, but I love you, and what's best for me, is my decision, not theirs,"

Tys eyes shut briefly as he let out a gentle sigh, "I never wanted it to come to this though, I never wanted to come between you and them, it's not right, "

"you and my family need to realize that I am in charge of me, no one else, just me, Im not a little girl anymore, I can make my own decisions. "

"I do understand that, but your young, and Im…. "he stopped, his expression looking a little low, "I'm not worth it Amy, you deserve to be happy and taking you from your family isn't part of that, I'd rather let you go than make you make a choice like that"

"well it's a good thing it's not your choice either who I love and don't love, "she cut back, her stubbornness showing through,

Ty looked away his eyes on the road again, he wasn't going to dissuade her from her decision to stay by his side, and secretly he loved her more for it, the way she had stood by him, against her family, against the odds, had made him realize just how devoted she was to him and what they had. Even though he wasn't happy with how it had all played out, the fact that she had chosen him, still made his heart sing.

They pulled into the main drive of the family ranch that Amy had grown up on. She loved this land, this little piece of heaven. It always made her feel so safe when she passed under that gate and old sign.

But this time, there was a shift, it felt different to her somehow, the outlook seemed different, clearer, less childhood fantasy and picturesque.

TY pulled the wrangler up in front of the barn, noticing Jack and Lou on the front porch, he knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot, the morning's events still unsettled and unresolved.

Jack loved his granddaughter, and Ty was very well aware that he wouldn't give up on her that easily. Ty respected Jack, and due to that, he knew Amy's decision to stay by his side, was one that had hurt the old cowboys resolve.

TY stepped from the truck, coming around to open Amy's door and help her down, He could feel the eyes on him from the front porch. The heat of their gaze making it unbearable.

"you should go talk to them, Amy, "he whispered, as he gave her a soft hug, "this can't stay like this, no matter what happens or what you ultimately decide, whether it be you staying here and me moving away or you coming with me or me staying, you need to clear the air, "

Amy looked over at the porch, seeing the spectators, and knowing Ty was right, even if she stuck to her guns and stayed with Ty, she couldn't leave it like it was, with so many harsh words still floating between them, they had agreed to stay in the loft, for a few days at least, as per Lou's request. But in her heart, she knew, she had to close this off properly or risk losing her family forever.

"I'll come with you if you want" He suggested, his strong arms around her, holding her to his chest, giving her the support and strength, she needed,

"no, "Amy finally said, "I think I have to tackle this one on my own"

TY kissed her hair, his lips gently pressing to the top of her head, "you sure,"

"No, but I know it's right, "Amy said softly, "you go and make us some lunch in the loft ok, I'll be up shortly" Amy reached up and kissed his lips, sucking courage into her body from his embrace, "I'll be fine, like you said, I need to fix this,"

TY nodded, releasing her from his grasp as he headed into the barn, his gait a little unsure as he watched Amy walk towards the homestead, his instincts telling him to run after her and stand by her side. Face this confrontation with her. But he could see that although he wanted to, he needed to let her handle this one alone. Amy was strong is so many ways, and although he loved to protect her. This was a battle she needed to fight by herself.

* * *

Lisa's eyes lifted when she saw Amy enter the house, Jack had Lou had gone inside when they had seen her approach. They stood in the lounge area, trying to not look expectant, but failing miserably.

Lisa's eyes guided the returned child to the lounge, showing empathy and wishing her luck, those eyes could speak volumes.

Amy took a breath and walked through, Lisa getting up slowly behind her and coming into the room at her rear. She was the mediator in this family war, and she really didn't want to see the family implode over something she knew they could sort out if they all just spoke to each other.

"Amy, "Lou said, her tone soft, encouraging, friendly, but her sister's eyes were on her grandfather, who sat in his chair and simply watched her,

"Look, Im sorry ok, "Amy suddenly said, her eyes also on the leader of the family, "I don't want to fight with you, any of you, and I apologize for my outburst earlier"

"So, it's all ok then," Lou interjected, a hesitant smile on her face as she looked between them. "you're sorry, Grandpa is too, so this it's over then, TY can find somewhere nearby and well, we can work on…."

"No Lou, "Amy replied, her hands folded across her chest, "I said I was sorry for what was said, but I haven't changed my mind if TY leaves, I'm going with him"

Lou looked deflated, "Amy, please"

The silence returned, all once again not quavering in their determination. Jack simply watched his hand across his chin, his mustache resting on his index finger like a furry fringe.

"we shouldn't be fighting like this, "Lisa said softly, "this is not the way to fix this, "

"No, it's not, "Jack finally said softly, his eyes moving to the other two females in the room, "could Amy and I have the room please"

Lou glanced at Lisa and they both quickly made themselves scarce, Lou disappearing back into the house and Lisa heading for the room that she and Jack shared.

Amy waited until they were gone and then released her pressure hold on her chest, her blue eyes locking to her grandfather's once again.

"sit, "he said softly, giving her a gentle but wary smile "talk to me"

Amy nodded and slowly can and at on the couch opposite him.

"Im sorry too," he said softly, "I don't like it when we are at odds with each other,"

"neither do I, Grandpa," Amy said in an equally refined tone.

"you know Amy, you are so much like your mother, that I forget sometimes that like her, you are a stubborn as a mule"

"I may be like mom, but we are both carbon copies of you" Amy smiled, "you're just as bad"

Jack chuckled, taking the constructive criticism and agreeing with it.

"how is Ty "He finally asked,

"hurt, confused, rejected, "Amy cut back, her defiance running under the surface still "but he will be ok, I'll make sure he is"

Jack gave her a crooked smile, "you really love him don't you, "

"Yes grandpa, I do, and I will not abandon him, "Amy's words were clear and filled with conviction, she was calm, but she was settled, but her determination to stand by her man was unwavering,

"I understand, I do, "Jack cut in, his voice still calm and controlled, "Im just worried about you, and Ty, "

"pushing him away isn't going to help him grandpa" Amy replied,

"no, but it will ensure you are safe,"

Amy sat forward, trying to make her grandfather understand, "I am safe, Ty would never hurt or let anything hurt me, he needs us, grandpa,, we are all the family he has, "she took Jacks hand in hers, "what you said this morning, hurt him more than you could possibly know, he respects you, he looks up to you, and to have you push him away like that, it …."

Jacks eyes fell, now feeling a little guilty for his words, "I didn't mean to hurt him, Amy, I will always be here for him, but you, you are my granddaughter, and Im worried, he is erratic, his behavior is unpredictable, and I believe he needs help, help that we aren't able to give"

"Im helping him" Amy cut in softly,

"that's just it Amy, I don't think that's the kind of help he needs, "Jack rolled her hands into his, "I normally don't agree with therapy and counseling, all that touchy-feely kind of stuff, but Ty, he's on the edge, he's been through a lot, things that no one should have to endure, "

Amy nodded, conceding his point,

"he needs professional help, Amy, otherwise, Im scared that the next time he loses control, you're going to get caught in the crossfire. "

Amy looked at the floor, knowing her grandfather was right, TY was erratic, unpredictable, a powder keg waiting to blow. She had seen it for a while now, his mood swings ebbed and flowed. She knew she was safe with him, and that he had talked to her to some degree about how he felt, but there was this other side, his manic side that she couldn't penetrate. It was like a petulant child, acting out when it was threatened. Protecting the Ty, she loved from more pain.

That Ty, she had trouble dealing with too, he was hot-headed, irrational and defensive, and he shielded the broken Ty beneath. He had been there from the moment they had met, he was the one who punched reporters, crashed cars, struck out at those who challenged him. He was the one who manipulated situations, who used his snark and wit to coheres and push people away. That Ty was hard to handle, and he protected the other fragment of Ty's persona. The damaged and vulnerable side, that seldom saw the light of day.

"I understand where you're coming from, "Amy said softly, "but I can't just abandon him, he needs me, he needs you, "

Jack nodded, "ok, look, how about we come to a compromise, "

Amy twitched her brow, "ok, but…"

"no no, let me finish, "Jack interrupted, raising his hand to silence her," TY can stay, in the loft, I never wanted him to leave, but I have one condition"

Amy shook her head, But Jack smiled at her, once again stopping her refusal,

"no, that's not what Im saying, I was foolish to think I could keep you from him, "he saw her smile at him softly, "but what I do want is for TY to get the help he needs, so, …..Lisa is going to go to New York with him, sort out this consulting thing and hopefully give him some stability, but you, you are to stay here, give him some time to handle this, give yourself some time to clear your own mind and assess where all this is going for you, "

"But grandpa I… I know where this is going I love…" Amy cut back,

"You love him, I get that, but I love you, and I need to know your safe and well too, "Jack explained, "Lisa and I have discussed this, she will go with him to New York, she will help him with the consult and the meeting and then, well, Lisa knows a phycologist there that …..."

Amy looked concerned, "I don't know if I can convince him to do that Grandpa, he isn't one for sharing his feelings, and with someone he doesn't know, I …...even with Lisa, I just don't know if he will…."

"well, that's my compromise, Ty can stay, but he goes to New York without you, and gets the help he needs," Jack said calmly, but clearly, Amy hearing there was no further considerations in his tone.

She nodded, agreeing to his terms, "I'll speak to him, but if he refuses, Im not letting him leave here alone, I won't, you must understand that"

Jack nodded, not liking it but respecting her words, "let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

* * *

Ty looked hesitant, Amy's eyes watching him as she tried to explain her conversation with her grandfather, He continued to push clothes into his duffle, Amy desperately trying to get his attention and buy into Jacks terms for him to stay.

"It's the best of a bad situation TY, at least we can still be together, and you can stay, "she pleaded,

He curled his lip, giving her a sarcastic smile, "as long as I go and bare my soul to some therapist that I don't know!"

"Maybe it will help, "she said softly, not wanting to provoke him. Hearing the edge in his tone.

Ty chuckled, an annoyed chuckle, as he fell down onto the lounge, his face filled with uncertainty and dejection, "so you think I need this too then?"

Amy chewed her lip, not knowing what to say, "it couldn't hurt, you said yourself that you feel like it's all out of control sometimes, that you can't think straight "

He rubbed his face and got up, feeling like she was judging him too, "so, that's a yes then, you do, you think Im unstable?"

"no TY, I didn't say that, "Amy cut back, following him over to the bed, where he stood with his hands on his hips, "you wanted me to talk to grandpa, so this is what he said, and he only wants to help you, we all do "

"Maybe it's easier if I just shove off, leave you all alone, and take my unstable self away where I can't hurt any of you" he whispered, his tone filled with cynical anger.

"TY, please, it's not like that, "she took hold of his arm trying to make him turn to face her, but he refused "I will back you no matter what you say, I told him that If you didn't agree, then I would go with you, I would stay by your side,"

Ty wouldn't look at her as she turned him to face her, he was hurt and scared, the idea of talking to a professional terrified him, he didn't want to share the darkness he felt inside, it took him all his time to keep it hidden from himself, and the idea of bringing it up, opening the door to those fears and insecurities in all the dark, ugly glory wasn't something he wanted to experience. There were parts of his past that he didn't want to relive, that he didn't want to share.

"I don't want that, "he whispered, "I never wanted you to have to choose between me and your family"

Amy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, knowing how hard it was for Ty to accept he needed help.

"it's your call ok, I'll have you back, "she whispered, kissing his cheek and feeling the tension start to leave his shoulders.

TY resisted but felt himself slowly giving in, her touch, her warmth making the uncertainty slide away.

"I don't know if I can do it, Amy, "he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing her skin, "Im not good at saying how I feel, or putting it into words, it's hard enough talking to you, but a stranger, I just don't think I can "

"I know, just think about it, "she whispered back "you don't have to decide now, we have time, we can talk about it some more if you like"

Ty nodded, as he nuzzled into her neck, pushing the conflicted thoughts away and simply focusing on that honeysuckle shampoo that he loved to smell in her hair.

Amy felt his hands finally return the hug, sliding up her sides and around her waist, those lips now nibbling on her neck.

"Ty, "she whispered, loving the attention, his lips sending pins and needles down her spine,

"mmm" he responded his hands now around her back and pulling her closer still.

"we … we should talk about it, and what we found at Lucky, "she breathed, her eyes closing as he pulled her into his web of seduction, his lips now running down her neck and then finishing back up at her ear.

"Yup, we should" he mumbled, Ty's fingers now playing at the base of her tee and sliding under the soft blue material, Amy tensing slightly as his hands came into contact with her bare skin.

"so, Lucas, Lucas M…." She stammered, her body going limp in his arms as he continued to distract her.

"Marlow" he replied, his voice low and filled with desire as he maneuvered her over towards the side of the bed, his hands now under her tee and sliding up her bare back, his fingers sliding around her bra strap.

"TY, "Amy whispered, again, pulling back slightly and trying to gain his attention, "stop trying to distract me, we need to talk his through, share how we feel, decide what our next move is going to be?"

Ty pulled his face away from her, his grin making Amy squirm slightly as his intentions were written all over his face. "my next move?" he said, his eyes sparkling as he felt Amy's bra strap give way, making her jump slightly and give him an evil glare.

"that's not what I meant" she chastised, her arms wrapping around her chest.

He pouted, and leaned in again and kissed her lips, the heat in his contact melting her resolve. His fingers now pulling her jacket from her shoulders as he smiled under their kiss and gently lowered her into the bed.

Now, safely above her, his lips on hers, their bodies pressed together as Ty distracted her from what he knew they needed to discuss, what he knew were questions, he didn't want to answer. He didn't want to think about where to go from here, who Marlow was, what it all meant, what had happened. Where he was headed, New York, consults, doctors, therapists none of it. All he wanted at that moment was to get lost within her love. Hideaway from all of it. He needed an escape, and Amy was, and always would be his safe place. It may have been selfish, it may have been self-gratifying. But it was what he needed and at that moment. That need outweighed everything else.

It wasn't long until he had her tantalized to the edge of euphoria, their clothes long discarded, their bodies together as one, pressed upon each other between the sheets and covers. Ty let his lips wander, tracing Amy's soft skin, feeling her tremble with each nip and suck, he loved to please her, and please her he did, it gave him a feeling on invisibility when she moved and responded to his gentle touch.

Amy arched her back, as he played some more, taking her ever so close to the edge but holding her there, his broad shoulders encapsulating her tiny form beneath him. She tried to engage, but he stopped her not allowing her to take any of the control, this was all TY, this was all him. And he needed it to be that way this time. His life was so out of orbit and control, that at least here, at least when loving her, he was in command. It was his game, played by his rules. And his objective was to love her and lose himself in her ecstasy.

He let his hands roam, playing, tantalizing, the afternoon sun shining through the loft window as he took her ever closer to the point of no return, Amy now pushing her head back into the pillow, her mouth agape as she finally felt him move her legs with his hand and claim her as his own, she gasped, feeling him chortle against her cheek, a low growl emitting from his throat as he rocked his hips, locking them firmly to hers. She loved that growl, it sent those butterflies in her stomach spiraling, it made the muscles in her pelvis and abdomen contract. It increased her heartbeat and made her lose her grip on reality.

TY lifted his head, his motions slow but filled with purpose, those green emeralds now fixated on her face as his free hand wiped the hair from her cheeks,

"hey, "he whispered, his voice low and thick with passion, "open your eyes, don't shut me out"

Amy looked up at him, seeing the love he had for her, feeling the connection beyond the physical sensation. His gentle movements now slowing in pace but becoming more driven and intense.

"look at me," he said again, and he kissed her eyes, his hand now splayed across her cheek, holding her still, "let me see you"

Amy smiled at him, holding the contact, her eyes locked to his, as he ran his finger down her nose and then slipped his hand down under the covers. Amy panting as he intensified the sensation, pushing firmly into her hips as his hand started its sensual choreography. She dropped her jaw, knowing this was her undoing, his performance overwhelming her as she arched her back and went to close her eyes yet again

"No No, "he grinned, "stay with me, right here, come on Amy, "

She looked back up at him, seeing the sparkle in those green eyes as he bucked again, his hair tickling her forehead as his mouth, now open too, found hers one last time, his tongue pressing to hers as she felt herself convulse and let go.

He chuckled as the kiss took on a shaky nature as Amy wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life, riding the wave of pure elation that flowed through her veins, she shook, as they watched each other, locked together both body and soul, the smile on his face one of content wonderment at how his love could affect her so. His own body trembling as her enjoyment made his own happiness advance and threaten to let go. He buried his head into her neck, his breath hot on Amy's skin as he fought to hold on. Trying to push it away, not wanting this to end, not yet, this was his safe place, and he didn't want to go back to the world. Not right now.

Amy reached up and put her hands on either side of his ears, pulling that shaggy-haired handsome face back up before her, his eyes now shut, and he pushed air through his nose, trying to remain in control.

As the tingles started to subside from her extremities and her breathing came back to the realms of normality she ran her thumbs across his cheeks, her blue eyes watching as he challenged himself for control.

"open your eyes!" she repeated to him, seeing him shudder, the tremble in his shoulders now taking over. His hips rocked again as the growl once again returned, Amy, tapping his cheeks with her thumbs as she held his face above her, "open YOUR EYES!"

Ty obliged, they flicked open, the green in them electric as he gazed down at her, his lips slightly parted as he swallowed and let a smile play at the corner of his bottom lip.

"I want to see you too" she whispered, as her fingers slid through the hair around his ears, holding his head in place above her, as Amy then moved her hips against Ty, her legs wrapping around his waist and opening up to him and his love even more. Ty sucked in a shaky breath and clenched his hands around her shoulders as he arched his back and pressed his head to hers. Their eyes still locked as he gave her one final kiss, He moved again and then clamped his teeth shut tight Amy holding his face directly in front of her, his eyes rolling back as he let go. That growl low and guttural now, like a wolf in the darkness as she guided his head into her shoulder where he pressed his teeth to her neck gently as the wave overtook him.

* * *

Amy looked up at the ceiling, Ty Laying half on top of her as he slept, it had been around an hour since they had loved, and he had drifted into oblivion not long after they were done, His head resting quietly on her shoulder as his body lay draped across her, She felt secure, but also like she was offering him shelter, His arm across her chest, holding her to him, like a child would hold a soft toy or comfort blanket in their crib. He looked at peace, Amy's eyes watching as his lips moved in his sleep. He always looked so innocent and childlike when he slumbered, that soft hair, once again in his eyes, making him looked disheveled yet handsome.

It was late afternoon now, and although Amy loved the idea of spending the rest of the day curled up in bed with her lover, she knew it wouldn't be long until someone came looking for them, and finding them both naked and in bed, was going to be another discussion that she really wasn't up for right at that moment. She had basically told her family in not so many words that morning that their relationship was more than holding hands and lustful looks. But actually, making them come face to face with that realization. That was definitely a challenge for another day.

She thought back to their conversation, he hadn't agreed to the compromise Jack had offered, but he also hadn't, said no. His attempt to distract her had worked, and although she loved making love with him, she knew there had been an ulterior motive this time. She did n't blame Ty for trying to avoid reality, heck, if it was her, she would have probably done the same thing. But eventually, they were going to have to face the world, the mess, to issues that surrounded them. No matter how much he tried to avoid it and push it all away.

Amy rubbed her face, looking at the alarm clock which read 4:58 pm, she gently pulled herself out from underneath Ty's sleeping body and slid out of bed, grabbing his tee and pulling it on as she gently passed her way to the bathroom. After a quick pee, she sat on the toilet, her mind running through indiscriminate things, but stopping suddenly as she released yet again, those small foil packages had stayed in the draw. She contemplated quietly to herself, her concerns flickering away when she heard the water in the kitchen turn on and the kettle being filled.

Amy quickly finished up and washed her hands, running her fingers through her messed up hair and pulling into a ponytail. She hit the flush on the lavatory and then headed back into the loft to find Ty at the kitchen counter, clad only in his jeans, his hair sexily askew around that handsome face as he pulled two cups from the cupboard.

"yes please "Amy smiled, quickly coming over to him and wrapping her arms about that gorgeous bare torso, snuggling him from behind, His soft shoulder against her cheek as she pressed her face into it.

"chamomile or coffee?" he smiled, looking over his shoulder to her as she peered over to him. Her lips tracing up his neck and making him chuckle.

"Um…." Amy considered,

TY took a shaky breath, her hands spreading over his abdomen as she drew circles across his stomach. His muscles tensing and pulling back, her touch affecting him yet again.

"do you want me to calm down or wake up?" she teased, her teeth nipping at his ear,

TY smiled, his teeth on display as a timid chuckle escaped from between his lips, his head turned as those impish blue eyes locked to his.

"You can't be serious? "he grinned, "again? already?"

Amy gave him a quick peck on his cheek with a jump, letting him go and running around in front of him, his hands catching her around the waist and lifting her up to sit on the kitchen cabinet.

He sidled up between her legs, Amy wrapping them around his ribs as he kissed her hard, his lips showing her that if that was what she wanted, he wasn't about to disappoint her.

The kiss, or pash, or ravage, depending on your terminology, lasted for a while, hands and bodies responding alike, TY finally pulling away and taking a well-deserved gasp, his lips rolling in on themselves as he savored her taste, Amy's arms now around his neck playing with the hair around his ears.

"wow, "she breathed, "I like your style Mr. Borden"

TY smirked and tapped the tip of her nose as she sat in front of him, clad only in his tee, her legs wrapped around him, holding him close.

Those beautiful bare legs that were soft and felt so good against his bare skin.

"I aim to please, "he said with a chuckle, the kettle now boiling madly next to him and silencing itself when the trip button engaged. "you are rather hard to deny,"

"I try, "she laughed, kissing him quickly, her hands now on his bare shoulders as he smiled at her. Those green eyes still holding that electric charge. "so … tea?"

He tweaked his eyebrow, "not coffee? "his hand sliding up her bare thigh and under the tees hem, his eyes watching her as she suddenly jumped and let out a small squeal, her fingers dug into his shoulders as those big blue eyes grew a little bigger as she let out a shaky breath, "no, not coffee? "he asked, his voice filled with cheeky inquest as he pushed the boundaries a little deeper, his hand now lost under the tee, his lips once again engaging with hers.

Amy sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as she heard his mischievous chuckle near her ear. Her body responding yet again to his play.

"ok, ok, "she whispered, feeling him lift her from the bench and let her tighten her hold on him as he carried her back to the bed, his lips pressed her hers as she grabbed handfuls of his hair, her head falling back as the waves of delight overcame her yet again, "I want…coffee"

* * *

Jack looked up as Amy walked into the ranch house, Lou was placing the last dish of dinner on the table and smiled when she saw her sister appear in the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Um I'll set you and…." she stopped, looking at Jack, then back at her sister,

"you two joining us for dinner?" Jack concluded, his smile soft, Lisa noting the change between the estranged family members and feeling relief that they seemed to have come to a mutual impasse.

"Um, thanks, "Amy said softly, taking a seat, her usual seat next to Jack, Lou placing the plate in front of her. Amy's eyes lifting to smile at her grandfather.

"And TY?" Jack asked, "will he be joining us?"

Amy smiled again, knowing Lisa and Lou also where secretly asking that very same question "um, no, he won't be"

Jack looked a little concerned, Amy picked up on it as she gave him a gentle smile, "sorry Grandpa, but, he's not ready yet, he feels it's better to give you all a little space,"

"he's still here though?" Lisa asked, suddenly looking worried that he may have bolted after the altercation that morning.

"Yes, he's in the loft, and he's not planning on going anywhere at the moment," Amy explained.

"so, you talked to him, about my compromise? "Jack asked, Seeing Amy's grin and then seeing it drop suddenly when it was noticed,

"yes, I did, "She said, feeling everyone's eyes on her, not knowing if Jack had shared his new conditions with Lisa and Lou as of yet. "and although he's a bit worried about some of it, he's agreed to have a go,"

Lisa covered her mouth, obviously privy to the conversation. "oh, that is wonderful Amy, Im sure it will help, honestly"

"but, we do have a few conditions of our own," Amy cut back, seeing their faces look a little confused,

Ty and Amy had talked it through after their second 'coffee break', their discussion resulting in Ty agreeing to go to New York with Lisa and meeting Solomon, with Amy remaining behind at Heartland while he was away. He had also agreed to attend an appointment, one apt at the phycologists office that Lisa had set up for him but had not promised to anything more than that. He wasn't happy with the idea about spilling his guts as he put it, but if it meant he could stay at Heartland and be with Amy, he was at least willing to give it a try.

"what are those," Jack asked, looking at his granddaughter.

"well, the consult needs to be his pick, and he still hasn't made up his mind if he's going to defer the role completely over or simply use the consult as a 2ic. "

Lisa nodded, seeing Jack smile, "that's a start, he can do it, either way, whether he takes the role as CEO or steps back and allows the consult to step in making him the silent owner, both options are viable"

"and the other "Jack asked,

Amy dropped her eyes, knowing this was the touchier subject, "TY will attend the therapy apt as you have asked, he isn't keen on it, but he's willing to try."

"that's definitely a step in the right direction," Lisa cut in with a smile,

"however, "Amy continued, her tone a little louder now, "I have also made a decision, and I need you all to respect it and me, "she stood up at the table, Jack now watching her intently. "when Ty returns from New York, I will be moving into the loft with him, "

"Amy!" Jack cut in, his smile now gone,

"this will also mean that dependent on what happens with the consult, I will also be following Ty to Montana if he needs to move there for a while. "

"you will be doing no such thing!"

Amy spun around and saw her dad standing in the doorway behind her. His face red with anger.

"Amy, that wasn't part of the agreement, "Jack said softly, "we agreed to…"

"well, Im changing the agreement, "Amy cut back calmly, "and I need you all to understand that Ty and I are committed to each other, this is what I want"

"I don't care about your commitment, and what you two want, my daughter is not shaking up with some unhinged bad boy. You are not old enough to make such a life-altering decision!"

"Can we all please calm down!" Lisa said, looking worried that this once again was going to get out of hand. Lou standing up now too, trying to soothe her family,

"we need to talk to each other, not yell, please dad, sit down, let's talk this through"

"there's nothing to talk about! this isn't happening, "Tim spat as he stormed around the table and pulled out the chair "what right does that rich little brat think he has to demand you leave your family and become his f…. bed buddy!"

"Tim" Jack warned, seeing Tim's' face contort in anger,

"I've got a good mind to go over there and give that little snot a piece of my mind, my daughter! he's asking to… with my daughter!"

"DAD!" Amy yelled, her blue eyes now directed and holding tightly to her fathers, "this isn't Tys decision. It's mine, "she took a breath "I haven't even discussed this with him yet, but I know he will support me and my decision "

"Of course, he will! he gets to have his cake" Tim looked his daughter up and down, making his point " and eat it too! I can't believe this!, I knew he was trouble!, well, I tell you now, its,,,, it's a no from me, you and him, doing ... nope, it's just NO. HELL NO!"

Jack sat back down, his temper calming, knowing this wasn't going to be resolved by raised voices. "you haven't told him yet?"

"No, "Amy said softly, "but it's what I want grandpa, I love him, and he loves me, I want to be with him"

Lou sat down as well, seeing the pain in her sister's eyes, she motioned to Tim to join them, but his face still looked ropeable. Even though he plonked down on the seat.

"Look, Amy, you have to see why this doesn't sit right with us, your 17, this is your first real relationship, and I understand you think you love him but" Lou explained,

"I don't THINK I love TY Lou, I know I love him" Amy cut back annoyed at her sister's about-face. "we are together, why can't any of you accept that!" she turned to Tim, her temper flying, "you …. you are the biggest hypocrite of them all, you sat there and practically threw me at TY when you realized what he was financially worth, talking cattle with him, showing him expansion plans for Big River,"

"that was different" Tim spat back, feeling a little annoyed at her pushing his own failings back in his face.

"how is it different," Amy said, "what's different now, "

"well, you weren't … you two weren't anywhere near… you know, and I was talking long term, future ideas, not…. not now, not right this moment" Tim floundered, looking at Jack for help.

"well, we are, and we will again!" Amy growled, her eyes filled with annoyance, seeing Jacks eyes look up at her. "Im sorry, but I've made my decision, and if you can't accept that then there's really no point in me staying here or being part of this table anymore,"

And with those words she stood up and turned to leave, the family all looking on in stunned shock.

"Amy please, Honey, "Lisa said, quickly running over to her and taking her arm, her soft eyes looking back at her husband "don't go, let's sort this out hey, "

"Amy, "Jack said softly, "sit down, Lisa's right, let's talk this through, as a family, "

Amy's' chest heaved, her eyes misting slightly, "I'm not going to change my mind, "

"let's just talk ok, "Jack tapped her chair,

Amy nodded and sucked back her emotions, reclaiming her seat next to her grandfather. Lisa touching his shoulder as she passed, giving it a gentle squeeze,

"I need you to listen ok, "Jack continued, "and let me say my piece, "

Amy nodded, she loved her grandfather more than words and hated being at odds with him.

"I'd be lying if I said Im ok with this, You know how I feel about you and Ty, and no, I shouldn't have demanded that you brake it off with him as I did, "he took a breath, trying to get her to see it from his point of view "Im worried about him, you know that he's got a lot on his plate right now, he's troubled and I'll admit, I have concerns about his mental state,. "

"I know that that's why he's agreed to go to the apt in New York like you asked him too, "Amy cut back softly,

"And that's good, I appreciate that, "Jack said, his hand now touching hers, "but you have to have known Im wouldn't ok with you sharing the loft with him, "

Amy opened her mouth to protest, but Jack silenced her with his lifted hand

"and the reason isn't what you think it is, "he continued, "although, I really don't want to imagine you and… right now, "he took a breath, Tim glaring at him in disbelief, as he continued, "Amy, you are so much like your mother, you have a huge heart, but you are also governed by it, it rules your decisions and your thinking. I don't want you to let your love for Ty cloud what is right, you are both so young, both still learning about what it means to be yourselves let alone a couple, I just do think you're ready to live together, not yet, not now anyway,"

He looked at Lisa who nodded and touched his arm.

"what Jack is trying to say, Amy, is that Ty is just starting one of most challenging parts of his life, and we all know he's been struggling, with his father's death, the secrets, his mother and Wade, Tallon, the kidnapping, we can't expect that he wouldn't have wounds and scars from all of that, " she smiled the softest of mother smiles, "he loves you, you love him, we know that, but all your grandfather and I are asking is that you allow him time to come to grips with what is to come, before the two of you start making such life-altering decisions,"

"But he needs me, Lisa, He has never had someone stand by his side no matter what, everyone he's ever loved has deceived him, or turned on him, I won't do that, not now, not ever. I want to be his partner, I want to be with him, help his face all of what is to come,"

"I get that, "Jack said, "and because I know how important he is to you, and to show you that I, we care about him too. I'm changing my compromise, TY can stay here, in the loft as long as he needs to, no conditions attached, not ultimatums, this is his home, as it is yours. but Im asking you, to rethink this step to move in with him for the time being, not discount it, but put it on hold until all this other stuff in his life is sorted out. "

Amy shook her head, disagreeing with him,

"look, I just want you to think about it ok, talk to Ty, wait till he's back from New York, see where this consulting thing ends up, can you do that? "Jack smiled hopefully at his granddaughter,

"you are too young to be making these kinds of decisions Amy" Tim cut in, not liking the soft approach Jack was taking, "TY is trouble and you know it, I won't have my daughter doing ..."

"Amy, let him go to New York, and if you still feel the same way once the business is sorted, and Tys settled and has some help to sort his issues, I promise you, I'll back your call, although I won't like it, I'll not stop you moving in with him"

"Jack! what the hell! have you lost your mind!" Tim yelled, "I won't allow this!"

Amy turned to her father, taking a breath her eyes clear as crystal, "this isn't your call dad, you do not control me, you do not have a say over what I do or decide, "she turned back to her grandfather, and smiled at him, determination in her eyes, "I'll talk to Ty, and I will stay here while he's in New York, I'll even hold off on my plans if he has to go to Montana, but I will not change my mind grandpa, I will not change the way I feel. But I will give you the time you have asked for, the time you need to accept my decision"

Jack squeezed her hand, Amy nodding at him as they silently signed their pact. He wasn't happy about it, but Jack had bought himself some time. Hoping that Amy's plans or the situation would change enough to redirect his defiant granddaughter and make her plans to leave the nest redundant.

Jack offered Amy the mashed potatoes, which she accepted happily, the family returning to their meal, Tim looking baffled as the group continued on as if the previous conversation had n't happened at all.

Jack smiled at his family, his beautiful wife, his oldest granddaughter and the pretty blonde who looked so much like his lost daughter Marion. He had to smile, he had seen a tenacity in her this night, a strength a willpower, a conviction to defend her belief and her loves against all opposers and deniers. While she stated her case, fought her point, Jack had once again seen his daughter through her child's soul. This being the sole reason why he had given her some leeway and changed his tact from disciplinary to reasoning. He was hoping that time would make her see things in a different light. That her time away from Ty would give her some clarity to rethink her choices.

Jack smiled a secret smile, he remembered a similar conversation with Marion when she first met Tim, the rough and ready rodeo star, who at the time, wasn't perfect boyfriend material. He has offered Marion the same deal, resulting in his daughter not running away with her rodeo love, but staying home and building the relationship into a stronger more mature endeavor. There was also the Ty factor itself, according to what Amy had told them, she had not even discussed this idea of moving in together with him. Maybe he wouldn't agree, maybe after a few days, weeks apart, he would convince her it was something they needed to build too.

Jack also hoped to speak to Ty alone himself, he cared for the boy and didn't like the way things had been left between them. He needed to clear the air, and let Ty go to New York knowing their relationship was back on track. That he still was there for him, regardless of the outcome.

Tim left not long after dinner finished, Amy's silence towards him making it next to impossible for him to stay and dissuade her from her future plans. The family retired to the lounge, all sitting quietly around the fire, the day's events still playing in their minds.

Amy told Jack and Lisa and Lou about their trip to Lucky, how they had met Veterinary doctor Rivers, and how he had given them Lucas Marlow's name as a contact into the diversifying of Lucky's name and exports. She also shared their visit to the shed at the rear of the property, the crates they had found and the documentation that was in the office. Lou looking more curious over the contents and where they were heading as Amy spoke.

This shed, and the crates inside where still a mystery, and until TY contacted this Lucas person or heard from the port authority, they were once again at a roadblock.

"what could they possibly be transporting, "Lou asked, looking perplexed, "it has to be biological if they are using formaldehyde"

"it's bizarre, there's nothing that would warrant that, not in the equestrian field anyways" Lisa replied, her eyes looked into the fire, her face turning white suddenly as a thought crossed her mind,' "you don't think, no, it's too disturbing to even consider"

"what?" Amy pushed looking at Lisa, the horrid look in her pale eyes worrying the younger female.

"it's just, the shed is refrigerated, the crates contain cooler boxes and you said you smelt a preservative, "Lisa looked at the other three, her face pale with concern "all of that leads me to believe that those crates contain perishables, something that requires careful transportation. "

Jack suddenly became aware of her thought process, shaking his head,

"You said Ty found out the first shipment was heading to South Korea, "she looked even more worried as she noticed Jacks expression" There's a market there, a big one, Im hoping Im wrong but …it all lines up"

Amy sat still, piecing it tighter her face also suddenly looking pale as she felt sick inside, "they wouldn't, its, … I …." she swallowed, her stomach churning.

"What!" Lou pushed, not catching the connection everyone else seemed to have cottoned on to.

"it's a possibility, that those crates contain animal products, such as meat, it would explain the cooling requirements and the preservatives"

Lou covered her mouth, "you …. you don't think Lucky is exporting horse meat? "She asked, her voice a rough whisper.

Amy shook her head, not wanting to believe it, "it doesn't fit though, where are they getting their supply from, the stock on site are the highest of bloodlines, not rough stock, they don't buy rough or wild, and they definitely aren't kill buyers, the stock purchases would show up in the financials. It has to be something else, something else that requires cooling and preserving, "

Jack rubbed his jaw and looked at the three woman who sat before him, "this is all speculation, we have no proof of anything yet, so let's just keep clear heads, and wait until Ty hears back from the Port Authority. "

Amy nodded, looking concerned, "Ty is going to be devastated if this turns out to be true if lucky is dealing in the illegal international meat trade, his name is attached to this!"

"and that's precisely why we aren't going to say anything to him about our suspicions until we have more information "Lou cut back, seeing Amy shake her head.

"Im not going to lie to him Lou, "Amy warned,

"Im not saying lie, Im saying don't say anything, not yet, we don't even know if this is true, we need more information, consignments, manifests, stock reports, "she looked at all of them, her mind for business taking over, Lou knew her stuff, she ran Heartland, and she ran it well. "Lisa, can you pull Luckys financials for the last six months, maybe there is some expenditure there that will give us an idea as to what that transported stock actually is. I doubt it will be listed in its self, but there may be a paper trail on how it was obtained. Receipts, credit card payments to a rough stock provider, you know, stockyards, we need to know that if they are transporting horse meat, where they got it from and who's in league with them at sourcing it. "

Amy rubbed her face, the thought to grizzly to imagine, she hoped against hope that this wasn't true, that Lucky Holdings was not in the kill buyer business, exporting slaughtered horse meat to the Koreans. This news would devastate Ty, knowing his father's name and now his own was attached to something so repulsive.

"Ty and I got a lot of paperwork from Thomas this morning, ledgers and transport, consignment notes, we also pulled all the documentation on the South Korean property."

Lou smiled and looked pleased, "then that's where we start, we look at all the pieces and start a paper trail if there's something going on, through the company, it will leave a trail, it may be faint, but we can find it, I can find it. "

They all talked for a little while longer, the night finally closing in around them. Amy agreeing to get Ty to give Lou the documents he had secured from Thomas, so she could try to solve this mystery and end all this cloak and dagger once and for all.

Amy kissed her grandfather good night, retiring to her room and sitting quietly on her bed. Her fingers pressing her phone as she smiled and then pressed send.

 _{Love you Wild one, miss your arms around me}_

After a quick shower, and bathroom break, she dressed for bed and took a quick look out the window, seeing the light where still on in the barn across the yard. She smiled to herself, putting the dark thoughts from her mind as she curled up under her comforter, her mind on her afternoon, missing Ty's embrace, his lips on her skin. She shut her eyes, her smile growing as her phone buzzed on the side table.

Amy grabbed it felt the warmth in her heart at the words on the screen.

 _{you feel that thumping in your chest, that's me, with you always, sleep well beautiful XX}_

to be continued


	56. The Prodigal Son Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The fire crackled happily in the fireplace, giving the loft a warm and inviting feel, Ty's eyes looked up as Amy quietly came up the stairs, the day coming yet again to a close. Their day, although busy had drawn them in different directions. Ty had a medical appointment at Cross Bow, which Caleb had driven him too, the boys deciding to make a day of it and spend some bro time at the pool hall on the way back. Celebrating Ty's clean bill of health and his return to the world of normality.

He still avoided the family, not ready to talk through the words that had been spilled between them. He didn't want to say it had changed their relationship with him. But somehow, in some ways it had. He didn't, not understand their reservations over his relationship and love for Amy, but it had hurt when Amy had explained their feelings over his mental health. He didn't consider himself to be unstable, and the fact that all of them, Jack included had voiced this, had made it hard to even consider simply moving on and acting normal around them.

SO, for now, Ty, in his usual manner of handling things, decided, silence and avoidance was the way to go. Lou had said that he was welcome to stay, so to had Jack according to Amy, but it still didn't make that feeling of judgment go away.

None of them had come near the loft since the blow-up, apart from Lou when she secured his agreeance to stay. Ty was happy though, Amy was talking to them again, it made him feel good to know the rift didn't include her relationship with those closest and most important to her. And if staying away and keeping his distance meant that Amy had her family, it was a sacrifice Ty was willing to endure. Even if it somehow felt like he had lost a family connection himself.

Amy had spent the last few days with clients and their horses, with Heartland booked solid with workshops and schooling sessions. Her evenings were busy too, spread between stolen moments with Ty and then head numbing brain sessions with Lou and Lisa, Lou hunting through the documents Thomas had given to Ty about Lucky and the South Korean properties. She had been investigating the company for days, her MBA skills and financial experience helping Ty and Lisa see the underbelly of what Lucky Holdings was. She also went through the financials and acquisitions paperwork, and much to her annoyance, found nothing untoward. Whatever was going on at Lucky involving shipping crates and sea containers was well hidden, with no trace of fraudulent behavior in any of the accounts. Everything was perfect, all funds were accounted for and checked. Lou looked perplexed, if they were making money from this secret enterprise, it wasn't coming through the main company books.

This afternoon for Amy was more her speed, her mind swimming with figures and balances from her time with Lou. She had gone for a ride to clear her mind, finding herself yet again at the ridge, the winter chill now starting to seep down from the mountains as the seasons slowly began to change. School was to start in the next few weeks, Much to Mallory's disgust. And Amy was for the first time realizing that life now didn't revolve around textbooks and study plans.

Ty's trip to New York had been postponed, to the end of the month, Lisa giving him time to get over his illness completely. It had been nearly two weeks since the family meltdown, and although normality had returned somewhat to the ranch, Ty's absence from meals and family activities was now the norm. His obvious distance noticed by all.

Amy hadn't discussed Jacks new compromise conditions with Ty, in their entirety. Nor her desire to move in with him and take their relationship to another level. She remained at the house, seeing him for a few hours each night, loving the time they stole together. All Ty was aware of was that Jack had requested he go to New York without her and attend the therapy session that Lisa was setting up for him. He had reluctantly agreed, not happy with the condition or the idea of it, which he repeatedly made her aware of, his agreeance mainly to due to not wanting to rock an already unstable boat. So, Ty, for the best part of the past two weeks had kept to himself, allowing his lungs to fully heal and riding the internet connection to his betterment, talking to the Port Authority and building relationships in South Korea with the port masters, trying to find more pieces of the puzzle that was the South Korean connection.

Ty had also tried in vain to track down Kyia, hoping she would have some answers, but was saddened to discover that she had fallen ill and returned to her home in the Philippines, a newly appointed manager, approved by the board and internal vote now running the Australian properties and investments.

Everywhere he looked, he hit brick walls, doors closed, people stopped talking. Ty couldn't find anything apart from the public image that Lucky held to the world at large. In frustration, he finally gave up, spending the last few days, enjoying the solitude of his loft quarters and catching up with Skyler in Calgary from time to time when he became bored of the ranch and the quietness.

Tonight, though, seeing Amy come up those stairs, he couldn't help but smile, he had missed her, and he was looking forward to their movie night in front of the fire.

"you are only allowed to join me if you…." He said with a grin, his eyes lighting up when she waved two bags of microwave popcorn in his direction. "and that, is why I love you!"

Amy giggled at his candor as she ran over to the kitchen, Ty looking over the couch, his eyes following her as she ripped open the packaging and put the first packet into the microwave, "you want butter and salt or butter and caramel?" She called, her fingers pressing the buttons, and watching as the oven came to life and the sound and smell of hot popcorn started to assault their senses.

"Salt, "he laughed, his arms now over the back of the couch as he rested his head on them, "you're the caramel queen"

"that's cos Im sweet," She smiled, giving him a cutesy look as the oven beeped.

"Oh, is that why?" he laughed, his eyebrow raised suggestively.

Amy giggled, loving his cheeky smile and attitude, this time together, each night, was what she lived for.

She also loved the fact that the family stayed away, ever since the big blow up, no one seemed to disturb them, and although this worried her a little for Ty's sake, she had to admit, the lack of interruptions was kind of a welcome change.

Amy made the popcorn and tipped the hot yummy goodness into two large bowls, she ran over to the lounge, and passed them to Ty, his smile broad as he placed them on the coffee table in front of him and wrapped his arms around her as she fell down next to him. Her body snuggling into his side as he gave her a soft and welcoming kiss.

"so, what do you want to watch?" He asked, his arm around her shoulder as she stuffed a few puffed corn kernels into his mouth.

"what do you have?" Amy asked, as she kicked off her boots, and curled her legs up on the couch so she was lying with her head and shoulders across Ty's lap. He looked down at her, still mesmerized by those pools of blue. His fingers reaching for some popcorn and dropping them one by one into her open, expectant mouth.

"well, I have action, fast cars, car chase's, good soundtrack, "he tilted his head, waiting for her appraisal,

"OH, are you talking Vin? "she smiled, "and oh god, Paul "she pouted, "so sad, but god he's hot"

Ty crunched his brow at the comment. And continued "or I have comedy, dads looking after kids, whiles the mums are away? "

Amy scowled, "you know I don't like that guy, "she frowned, "he's not even funny, I hated Happy Gilmore!"

Now it was Tys turn to scowl, looking at her in disbelief, "are you serious, that's a classic!"

"Pfft!" Amy moved and lifted her hand up to pull his shirt front down to her, so she could press her lips to his lowered head.

After the quick kiss, Ty rolled his lips and touched the tip of her nose, His socked feet now resting on the coffee table as Amy made her self-comfortable across his legs.

"ok, well, then, we have a license to kill, beautiful woman and …."

"Of course, you'd say that!" Amy challenged, sitting up suddenly and grabbing him by the collar. Ty letting out a yelp as she kissed him again, his shirt button releasing under the force of Amy's grappling hands. They laughed, threw popcorn at each other and them settled down once again, Ty holding up one last title in his hand, offering it to his love.

"or we can watch…" he smiled, knowing that the last pick would definitely score him brownie points.

Amy grabbed the DVD case and looked at the cover, her face erupting into smiles as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again and again.

"The Horse Whisperer! I love that movie"

"Yes, I know" he grinned, blinking under the tirade of kiss taps to his face, "we've watched it like fifty times!"

Amy jumped up and pulled the disc from its box, pushing it quickly into the player and then jumped back down beside Ty, his arms again around her shoulder, as she curled into his side,

He chuckled to himself as the movie started, Amy's hand on his thigh as she drew indiscriminate circles on his jeans. Ty took a breath as her hand absentmindedly slid a little too high.

Amy looked up at him, as she felt him let out a shaky breath, his eyes locking to hers, "your right there? "he grinned, "or do I need to hit the pause button?"

"no no, "Amy grinned, tapping his leg gently and resting her hand on his chest, sliding her fingers in between the buttons. "Im good, "Amy said, raising her eyebrow at him innocently, "how about you?"

"Im good" he laughed back,

"good, "

And with everything being 'good' between them, they settled back to enjoy their night's entertainment.

* * *

"Ty, "Amy said softly, her fingers drawing patterns on his shirt front. The movie was almost done, the final story twist playing out as her eyes watched the screen, it always made her cry, she felt silly, but just couldn't help it.

"Mmmmm" Ty replied, Amy, chewing her lips knowing he had most likely dozed through the movie, they had watched it so many times, it was a given.

"where do you see this going?" Amy asked, waiting for his reply,

Ty's eyes opened slowly as he blinked and looked around the room. He had indeed nodded off, but her soft voice had brought him back to consciousness.

"what's going? The movie you mean" he asked groggily, "well. He fixes the horse and the girl and then they ride off into the…."

"no, "Amy chuckled, knowing too well how the story ended. "I mean us, you know? You and me?"

"you and me?" Ty kissed the top of her head, "where are we going?"

"yeah?"

"Well, tonight, "he said with a soft yet sexy voice,

"I think," he kissed her head again his hands slipping around her and pulling her closer to him, as his fingers tilted her face up to his, so he could kiss her properly

"I see you and me, "he kissed her cheeks, her body coming up to meet him, so she was nearly sitting on his lap,

"naked, "he kissed her neck, "in that big old bed over there"

Amy growled, making him look at her a little perplexed his eyebrow cocked up high "No? you don't see that?" he grinned, "maybe I need to persuade you. open your eyes to the possibility of my vision?"

"TY! no, that's not what I mean, "Amy huffed, fending off his advances and sliding back down on the couch, her head resting in the comfort of his shoulder and protective arm. "I'm being serious, stop playing around ok"

Ty sucked in his smile cheekily, looking serious as she glared up at him.

"stop it," She pouted, "I want to talk and you're making fun of me"

Tys face softened and he gave her a cuddle, his eyes now dropping his playful routine and seeing Amy was actually trying to have a deep conversation with him.

"sorry, "he said quietly, "ok, ok, Im listening,"

"I love you," Amy said, more as a question than a statement,

"yes, and I love you" Ty agreed.

"well. Where do you see us heading, like in the future?" she looked up at him again trying to get a reading on his thoughts.

"Um, well, I see us…. together, like we are now, "he smiled, "but only better, you know, "

"how? better?" Amy pushed, "what does better mean?"

TY looked at the ceiling, trying to put it into words, "together, you know, like long-term, permanent"

"so, you see us taking this further, what we have, I mean?" she fell silent, waiting for a response.

"Amy, "Ty said softly into her ear, "I thought the ring I gave you sort of said that already?"

Amy smiled, letting her eyes fall onto her finger, that beautiful ring catching the firelight in its diamond accents.

"Yeah, it does, "she smiled, "and I love it, Ty, I do, but I've been thinking a lot lately that's all, we are in love, we are a couple, we act like a couple, we …." she blushed as he grinned at her, "love like a couple, so, I was thinking, …"

"you were thinking?" Ty encouraged, not quite sure where she was going with this.

Amy chewed her bottom lip, her fingers still playing with Ty's shirt as she looked away, not knowing if she should say what was on her mind.

"Amy, what's up?" Ty asked, His eyes now on her face as she avoided his gaze, "talk to me? What's on your mind?"

"maybe, we…. Should live like a couple too, "she whispered, holding her breath when the words finally escaped her lips.

Ty didn't respond right away, Amy sat silently, the fire crackling nearby as the film rolled its closing credits. "Live like…you mean we should?"

Amy nodded quickly not looking at him for fear of rejection, "yeah, maybe I should, um…. move in here ...with you"

TY drew in a breath as he rubbed his jaw, a smile curling his lip,

"you mean in here? Us together, in the loft, your grandfather's loft!? He questioned, making sure he had got it right, "is that what you're saying?"

Amy nodded again, hoping his stunned look would pass.

"Amy, I think Jack may have something to say about that! "he sat up a little straighter, pulling her chin up so he could see her eyes, "Actually, I don't think he'd say anything, I think he'd just kill me"

"but it makes sense Ty, we both love each other, we share a bed most nights, "she smiled awkwardly, "even if only for a few hours, so why can't we make it permanent, stop all this, back and forth,"

Ty smiled at the girl he loved, she was his saving grace, her lips his sanctuary her body his home. "there isn't anything I'd want more in this world than to wake up next to you each day, but living together, here, I just don't know if that would work Amy, your family aren't exactly talking to me right now"

"it's not about them, it's about you and me, and what we want, "Amy cut back, not happy he didn't simply agree, and love the idea "and I want you, and you want me, so why not, you want to don't you?"

Ty tapped her shoulder and sat up, Amy moving so she sat next to him, "it's not a question of wanting, Amy, its more what will work, what's right, your only 17, this is a big step, your both of us, "he saw her scowl get bigger, he knew he was not saying what she wanted him too. But needed to say how he felt. "I just feel that…."

"so, you don't want to? Is that what you're saying" Amy's voice was cooler now, not happy at all he was rejecting her idea. This was a perfect solution in her eyes, she couldn't understand why he was balking at it.

"No, I didn't say that Amy, of course, I want to, it's just, this is your family's ranch, this is your grandfather's loft, and we…. well me… are on thin ice with them right now. I… I just don't want to cause any more issues, or problems, I've …." TY stopped, his smiled fading as he looked away "I've caused enough problems for this family"

"Ty, I want this, and I don't care how much it hurts dad or grandpa…." Amy was defiant now, her dreams of cohabitating with Ty starting to falter.

"Well, I do, "Ty explained, "I can't Amy, I just can't, not if it's going to upset Jack, and." he stopped and rubbed his face, "let's not mention what Tim would do to me"

"so, it's because it's here, the loft, that you won't do this?" Amy challenged.

"partly, but there's also …. what's with all this Amy? What's brought this on?" TY turned and touched her cheek, trying to understand. Seeing the turmoil in her blue eyes.

Amy didn't know what to say, she had felt adrift since Ty had returned from the hospital. Just like he had.

"Amy?" he pushed.

"ever since they tried to break us up, I've just felt so…mad, you know, like they don't understand us or what we have,"

Ty nodded, his cuddle getting stronger, showing her support.

"they had no right to ask me to do that, I just want to show them that Im serious, and that if they try to pull us apart, we will fight back and show them they are wrong"

Ty curled his lip, Amy's words hitting a nerve. "so, this moving in together, isn't actually about wanting to live with me? rather, its to make a point, show Jack and Tim and the rest of your family you won't be pushed around? Is that what you're saying?" he went to get up, but Amy stopped him. She could see the annoyance in his green eyes.

"no, not completely, but at least then they would realize Im not a little girl anymore, that they can't boss me around, I could prove to them that they can't control me or you "she gave a devious smile, her eyes glinting in the firelight, "I can just see it, Ty, they would finally have to acknowledge what we have"

"Amy! "Ty said, looking exasperated, "do you hear what you're saying? you just said your only considering doing this to get at your family!"

Amy looked down, feeling terrible, "no, I …"

Ty pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Amy, I really do, and I'd do anything for you, But I won't let you use me like that, your wielding what we have together like a weapon, and that's not fair, to me, or your family, or us,"

Amy lowered her head, hurt in her eyes, "No, I just want…"

"you have me ok?" Ty said softly, "Im not going anywhere, Im here whenever you want or need me, But I don't think either of us is ready to live together, not fulltime, not right now"

Amy didn't look up, her heart sank, she had hoped Ty would have seen it her way too, but he, like her family had sided against her. And that, in its self-had hurt more than she had thought it could.

"Maybe I should go, "she said softly, looking towards the stairs, Ty's hands still holding her to him.

"If you want to, Ok," Ty concluded, feeling like he had upset her, disappointed her, "but I'd like you to stay, "

Amy finally looked up at him, her blue eyes locking to his "I just want to be with you, I've never felt like this about anyone before Ty, and …. I just wish we could be together forever."

Ty smiled, and kissed her forehead, "we will be ok, that ring, that's my bond to you, I'm yours, now and forever. "he kissed her lips, "Im yours as long as you will have me, Amy, "

Amy gave him a weak smile, feeling the warmth he radiated. "I'm yours too, no matter what ok, no matter what my family says or thinks, "

He nodded, sitting back down and guiding her down with him. "I promise one day, we will share a place ok, you and me, our own home, whatever you want, big small, boat, teepee, you got it, it will be ours. "

Amy grinned, "teepee?"

TY chuckled, "yurt, camper van, gypsy wagon, horse trailer whatever you want,"

"we'd need at least two rooms, "Amy smiled, her head back on Ty's chest as she dreamed of the future

"ok, well a motorhome then" Ty smiled,

"no, I'd want a house, on a ranch, with a view of the mountains, and a creek, where we could ride in the morning sunshine. "

Ty smiled, his head back against the couch, "sounds great, but I'll need a big shed, you know, for all the motorbikes and sports cars"

Amy raised her eyebrow, "you can have one of each"

"oh gee, thanks, "Ty rolled his eyes at her, "well if I can have only one bike and one car, you can only have one horse"

"no, we have to have at least four, "Amy protested, "one for you, and me and the kids, "

Ty looked intrigued now, "the kids?"

"yes" Amy smiled, turning so she was laying on his chest now, looking up at him "our kids"

"Oh, our kids, "he grinned, "so we are having two then?"

"to start with, "Amy beamed at him, seeing him chuckle at her words,

"to start with, "Ty said, "you want a big family, I take it then"

Amy looked dreamily at him, her future floating before her eyes, her perfect utopia stalling as she looked up at him with a questioning look, "you want to have kids, right? "

Ty rolled his lip, considering the question, "yeah, maybe, one day, with the right girl, "

"with the right girl?" Amy challenged seeing his devilish smile come into play,

"that would, be you? Silly!" he cut back." but seriously, I've never really thought about it, like…I've thought about it, but I've never really thought I'd get the chance to. you know, have that. It was always for that other guy, not me "he looked at Amy, a sad twinge in his eyes, "but, yeah, I'd like to be a dad. Not now though, god, could you imagine that we can barely keep our own lives on track, "

He laughed, and Amy smiled at him, "you would make a great dad, "

Ty blushed and looked away, appreciating the sentiment, "I don't know Amy, I've never really had anything to go by, "

"you would Ty, and do you know why, "Amy replied, "because you know what it's like to not have that in your life. "

"I'd be scared I'd screw it up," he said honestly, "like everything else I do, "

"stop that, "Amy said suddenly, reaching up and touching his cheek, seeing his vulnerability on show again. His walls were down, this was the pure and raw Ty that didn't get to see the light of day all that often.

"its true Amy, even though I try not to, I still screw everything up, "he looked away, "your all I've got now, and I'm terrified Im going to fuck this up too"

Amy reached up and kissed him, showing him his concerns were not warranted, "we are in this together Ty, so if you screw it up, well, I'll fix it, and if I screw it up…."

"I'll fix it," he whispered, pulling her close and letting her settle in on his chest, his arms around her as Amy snuggled into him. He leaned forward, kissing the top of her head, his hands rubbing her arms as his eyes fell to the embers in the hearth.

"we've got this, "Amy breathed as she relaxed and let her body melt onto his as her eyes grew heavy and closed. She couldn't have been more content curled up in the arms of the man she loved, the man who had vowed to be with her, protect her and love her forever, no matter what befell them.

Ty felt her sink into slumber, he too, feeling the effects of the warmth and the coziness around them.

He let his eyes slowly shut, the world around him fading from view, his only thought of the beautiful blonde, curled to his side, his angel, his guiding light. This was his happy place, and at that moment, he was blissfully content.

* * *

The sun started to creep in through the loft windows, it danced around the cool yet low lit room, letting its tendrils of warmth seep into the woodwork and fabrics. Ty took a slow contented breath, his morning eyes ever so slowly flickered open as he squinted in the morning light, He accustomed himself to the morning sun and went to move, his back twinging in annoyance over the way he was positioned.

He rubbed his eyes and shook the hair from his face as he swallowed away the dryness in his mouth and looked down. His lips curling in a smile as he saw the messed up blonde head sleeping on his chest. Those baby blues shut tight, her lips slightly askew as her jaw pressed into his chest, his bare chest?

Ty took another breath, leaning back and letting his eyes land on the clock on the wall,

"Geezus" he whispered, suddenly becoming aware of the time, his voice resonating through his body, disturbing his slumbering guest.

Amy twitched her nose, her arms tightening around his torso, not wanting to let him go, she was warm and secure in her slumber, and not yet ready to rejoin the waking world,

They were snuggled up together, on the couch, Ty laying the full length of it with Amy curled up on top of him, her body on his chest and torso her small hips turned and nestled between his legs.

Ty rubbed his eyes, moving his leg and feeling Amy's hip press into his groin, the pressure making him groan in discomfort and reach to her and gently tap her shoulder. Amy was petite, but the weight of her body at rest, and the hip on his manhood, let alone his full bladder was past uncomfortable.

"Hey, "he whispered, seeing her eyes move and slowly flicker open, her fingers now pressed to his skin under just under his armpit, making him twitch and chuckle at the tingle sensation it sent through his body. "hey! "he tried again, this time letting his thumb run across her exposed cheek, seeing her nose yet again twitch as her eye's opened and looked up at him. "hey, there she is"

Amy gave Ty a groggy smile, and then pulled her arms above her head, stretching her body as she pulled herself out of her slumber. He body extending and moving, as she woke.

"Oh, God!" Ty groaned and pressed his head back against the couch, Amy feeling his muscles tense up as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "can you not….do…. that!"

Amy cocked her eyebrow, as she once again relaxed, seeing Tys face soften as he exhaled. Amy suddenly becoming aware of the pain and discomfort she was causing him.

Sheepishly Amy pulled herself up, releasing the weight from his from body. Seeing the relief on his face as he also sat himself up and quickly gave her a small kiss before he clambered to his feet, "I'll be right back "

Amy fell back down onto the soft couch, his body warmth still etched into the leather as she watched him over the arm as he padded off to the bathroom, closing the door as he went inside.

Amy threw herself onto her back, her eyes on the wooden ceiling as she pushed her arms behind her head, she smiled to herself, these moments, their moments, were her favorite. Falling asleep in Ty's arms, and waking curled in his embrace was her favorite way to start her day. She heard the bathroom door open and close and grinned as Ty's green eyes captured hers yet again as he lent over the back of the couch and rolled himself down on top of her, clad only in his jeans, his shirt somehow discarded during the night and scrunched up on the floor, he grinned at her as he pressed his lips to hers, giving her a warm and welcoming good morning kiss.

Once he broke the connection, he knelt on his elbows and gazed down on his willing captive. His body pressed to hers as he felt her breathe beneath him.

"you're going to get me into more trouble than you know" he smiled, "it's nearly nine and you know how Jack feels about you staying over here"

Amy grinned, although Ty did catch the hint of apprehension in her eyes at the mention of her grandfather, "well, I like staying here, so…."

Ty cocked his head, seeing her defiant look and giving her a playful reprimand, "you are such a rebel"

Amy giggled and lent up to kiss him again, her soft purple tee soft against Ty's bare skin. He chuckled as he played with her lips, letting the kiss grow in intensity, but pulling away when he heard her softly moan into his mouth. Ty pulled himself up, his shoulders flexing and taking his weight as Amy scooted over on the couch to give him room.

She watched him, her eyes on his body, those shoulders, that back and the muscles that moved beneath his toned skin. He had started to get his physique back since the pneumonia, the gauntness now replaced with a muscular lean look that made him seem athletic yet trim. TY suddenly became aware of her eyes on him, making him turn and look over to her, his body leaning back against the other corner of the couch as he raised one leg bending it at the knee.

"what?" he asked, his eyes filled with questions.

"nothing, "Amy blushed, looking away as she started to straighten her clothes and pull on her boots. "it's just, if you're going to sit there…. like…. that well, "

Ty curled his lip and pushed his shoulders back into the couch a little more, flexing his chest and sliding his shoulder across the top of the couches back.

"like?" he teased, his body now relined, his jeans low on his hips as his smile captured hers.

"like that!" She persisted, looking a little shy as she grabbed her overshirt and pulled it back on, "all sexy and wanting"

He grinned, that trademark grin that made Amy melt and feel all gooey inside. "that! There, what you're doing right now! Stop it, "

"what?" he whispered coyly, flicking head slightly, making his hair fall across his eyes, that look intensifying as he peered up at her. "this? "he curled his lip seductively, her eyes locked to him as he slid his hand across his chest and down his abdomen, stopping just above his belt buckle, which he carefully unclipped. All the time, his green emeralds watching her, holding her in his spell.

"yes, that, "she whispered, shaking her head and quickly looking away, searching the floor for her hat and her coat, "that's quite enough of that, "

Amy grabbed her coat and threw his shirt at him, seeing his look of comic confusion, "hey, I didn't take my shirt off last night, that was all you!" he grinned and stood up, "I'm amazed you let me keep my jeans"

She rolled her eyes at him as she quickly gave him a peck on the lips and went to head down the stairs, the time now starting to concern her. If she didn't make an appearance soon, tension or no tension, someone would come looking for her.

Ty jumped to his feet and gently grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and enveloping her in his embrace. Not happy with the simple kiss she left with him.

"I'll see you later then?" he asked softly, his eyes watching hers as he sidled closer, those bare arms making her tremble in his embrace,

"maybe we can go out? lunch at Maggie's?" she suggested,

Ty smiled, and nodded, "it's a date, "

"say 1pm? I'll meet you there?"

He looked confused,

"I've got a client to go see in Hudson, so, easier that way" she explained.

"ok, so you take the wrangler, I'll get Caleb to drop me "Ty smiled,

Amy grinned, knowing that meant a trip to KOs and the pool tables first. She pressed her lips to Tys again, this time holding the connection and working it into a warm and enticing reminder of what she had to offer him. Leaving Ty breathless as she pulled away and gave him a quick wink and bounced quickly down the stairs.

* * *

It was around 12 that Ty pulled on his boots, he was showered and dressed in a tight black tee and faded out jeans, his wolf claw belt buckle on show as he clipped it up and then pulled on his boots. He shook his hair, trying to tame it, but giving up when it fell into his eyes. The sound of boot falls on the loft stairs making him look up with a smile. Which quickly faded when he met Jacks eyes.

"Jack," he said softly, as he slowly straightened himself up next to the bed and stepped back, apprehension in his green eyes, that apprehension being picked up by the older cowboy.

"You head out?" Jack asked, seeing the jacket in his hand and the wallet, phone, and keys on the table.

"Um, yeah, but…" Ty stammered, not knowing what to say, he hadn't seen, let alone spoken to Jack or any of the family since they had tried that intervention on him and Amy, requesting he either leave or break his relationship with her. Both of which hadn't happened.

"Well, I won't keep you, "Jack replied, "Lou just wanted me to give you this, it's your new board agreement for the loft, since you're staying"

He offered the piece of paper to Ty, who stepped forward and took it from his hand, his green eyes flickering over it, noting the change in cost and the inclusion of meals and laundry services.

"thanks, but I was happy to stay with the way it was, "Ty replied, placing the paper on the table and grabbing a pen,

"You know Lou she likes things to be official, "Jack replied with a knowing look, seeing Ty look up at him and give the same look back with a smile,

He pressed the pen to the paper and scribbled his signature on the line, clicking the pen closed and handing the document back to Jack. His smile soft but still nervous.

"Thanks, "Jack gruffed as he pushed the folded paper into his jacket pocket. "you're looking well,"

Ty grinned, and tapped his chest, "back to normal, got the all clear, "

The awkwardness between them was noticeable. There free banter and comfort with each other was now strained and difficult. TY knowing that what they had shared as a common bond before was now damaged, and he was unsure if they would ever be able to get it back to the way it was.

"how are you, Jack?" Ty asked, he had to try, he missed the man who he had felt a fatherly bond too.

"Im good, working the herd, with Tim, "he smiled, the ice stating to break, "Lou's got me doing trail rides"

Ty chuckled, shaking his head, "bet you love that"

The older rolled his eyes, and chuckled too, "short staffed, you know, we help where we can" He turned to go as TY pulled on his jacket and picked up his phone, following him towards the stair.

"Um, Jack, "Ty said, stopping him, seeing the older man's eyes look at him with warmth again, "I can help out you know, with the trail rides, if you need me too, I still have a week until I head off the NYC"

Jack smiled, giving him an appreciative nod, accepting the offer, "that would be nice, "

Ty let his smile roll across his lips, feeling the warmth now too. Jack stopping and turning around to face him.

"you know that new bond agreement, includes meals, so your place at our table is waiting, when you're ready to join us again" The words were simple but spoke volumes to the young man, an invitation back into the fold. A welcome back that Ty couldn't help but hide his happiness over. "Roast Beef tonight, if you're interested"

"that would be great Jack, "Ty smiled, feeling Jack place his hand on his shoulder as he followed him down the stairs, "I appreciate the invitation"

"well, we all would love to have you over, if you decide to come, "Jack concluded as they walked out into the yard and the midday sun, Caleb pulling up as Jack shook Ty's hand and headed back towards the house.

Caleb pumped Ty in the shoulder, smiling his usual goofy smile, as they watched the older cowboy depart.

"so, at least he's talking to you again, "he said, "that's an improvement"

Ty smiled, as he pushed his phone into his pocket and punched Caleb in the shoulder in return greeting.

"Baby steps Caleb, baby steps, but yeah, I'll take it as a positive"

* * *

"you, my man, are a shark!" Caleb laughed, thumping the pool cue on the table and giving Ty a very dry smile,

"My shout" Ty grinned, "well, it's actually your shout, as I'll be buying it with your money"

Caleb rolled his eyes at his glib friend who stood on the other side of the pool table, his victorious smile on display.

They walked over to the bar and Ty raised his hand for two more drinks pulling his wallet from his jeans and refusing the wad of notes that Caleb went to give him.

"you won fair and square," Caleb said, tapping the notes on Ty's shoulder, "it's yours,"

"forget it, man, "Ty smiled, "I don't want your money"

Caleb smiled and tried again to offer Ty his winnings, but secretly appreciated his refusal to accept it. He wasn't a multi-millionaire business owner like his counterpart. Money for Caleb ebbed and flowed, sometimes he was flush, other times he was skint. It was the life of a rodeo cowboy.

"Well, brother, "Ty said as he sipped down the last of his whiskey tumbler, twisting his lip as it caught in the back of his throat, "I have a lunch date and Im already ten minutes late"

"how's that going? you and Amy" Caleb asked,

"it's going?" Ty smiled, "why? Has she said something?"

"no brother, I just know it's been, shall we say, tense between you and the fam of late, I was just wondering how that's going, you know, between you and her,"

"it's all good. "TY replied, interested in the different take of the situation "I won't say it's perfect, but we are getting there, "he stopped, deciding to get his now and strong friends take on the discussion Amy and he had undertaken over living together. "she did throw one thing at me, that kinda surprised me"

"do tell?" Caleb smiled, seeing Ty lean a little closer to him, looking a little confused as to how to put it into words.

"Um, well, Amy suggested, we, sort of …"

"aren't you already?...um kinda covering that?" Caleb asked his grin wide, seeing Ty give him a dark look.

"No, not that, "he corrected,

"really, I thought you and …." Caleb looked confused, "you too sure look like you have?"

"Focus! "Ty growled, "she wants us to move into the loft together, like full time"

"Oh, …." Caleb looked away absently, processing Tys statement, "wow, like together! like…"

TY nodded, waiting for Caleb reaction.

"you love her, right?"

"yes," Ty replied, "of course I do, but it's complicated, and then there's Jack and the family and Tim,"

"so …. Why not just marry her and make it official?" Caleb smiled, his world and outlook on it were always simplistic.

"Married?" Ty exclaimed, "I said move in together, not get married?"

"but if you love her, and she wants to be with you, like full on, then skip the living part and just go for the grand prize," Caleb swallowed the last of his beer, and licked his lips, seeing the perplexed and stunned look on his friend's face.

"Come on man, Im serious, "Ty smiled,

"so am I, why not man, If I were you, I would, Amy's a wonderful girl, and you love each other, and it would stop Jack blocking you, it being legal an all,"

TY rubbed his face and shook his head in comic disbelief, He could always count on Caleb to make the world seem less complicated.

"I got to go man. "Ty finally said, he slid off the stool at the bar and patted his friend on the back.

"catch ya later, "Caleb smiled, "ask her Ty, worst she will say is no"

Ty chuckled and walked out of the bar, still not believing Caleb and his solution to Tys living arrangement problem. He loved Amy, and he knew she loved him, But Marriage? he had balked at the idea of them living together, and now Caleb suggests he marries her? Amy was only 17, Ty not much older, they had only just started their lives. He walked along the footpath, his hands deep in his pockets, as he contemplated his future, where he was headed, and where he saw himself, life wise,

His life was far from stable, with so many factors in play, there was the company, his responsibilities to Lucky, his uncertainty over what he actually wanted himself. How could he expect Amy to take all that turmoil on as well? He smiled to himself. He had never thought of himself as the marrying kind, the family man. It had always been denied to him. He had given up on the picket fence the 1.2 kids and the dog. But now, Caleb and his glib comment had started him thinking, that maybe, one day, in the future, that was in the cards for him. For him and Amy, maybe it wasn't a pipe dream, maybe Amy was his happy ever after.

He turned the corner, crossing at the zebra crossing and then walked past the old movie theatre, briefly recalling his encounter with Jesse that fateful night. As he turned the final corner, heading towards the quad that was the open space in front of Maggie's Diner when A tall man in an expensive suit pulled in front of him. Stopping him in his tracks, Ty's eyes looking up through his hair in confusion as the man refused to move.

"Mr. Borden," He said, his dark sunglasses reflecting the midday sun.

"um yeah, "Ty said, looking at the rather large man before him, noting there was another man, dressed similarly just to the left of him.

"I need you to come with me please, we have a meeting to attend"

"A meeting?" Ty said, his defenses lifting, as he looked around at Maggie's and knew Amy was just across the quad inside waiting for him, if he just sidestepped this guy he could be once again on his way, "look, man, I have a lunch date so Im gonna have to pass"

"sorry Mr. Borden, it wasn't a request, "The man said coolly, as he opened his coat and showed his holstered gun. TY instantly taking a step back, noting the threat.

"what is this about?" he asked coolly, "this meeting?"

"you need to come with us now Ty, "The man said again, his tone cooler now.

Ty didn't respond, his eyes darting around again as he tried to see a way out, he'd been taken by force before, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"TY, "the man said, motioning with his head to the other man nearer to the corner, "don't make this difficult, we will bring you back once the meeting is over"

TY smiled a sarcastic smile, "really? And Im supposed to believe that?"

TY knew they couldn't grab him in the middle of a busy street, it was the middle of the day, people were out and about and two large men bodily grabbing him and dragging him away was going to be noticed. This gave him some security in a weird way. Until his eyes fell on another dark-suited man, now standing near Maggie's door.

"what is going on!" he demanded, the threat now very real, this third man was between him and Amy, and that in its self-was sending his alarm systems into overdrive.

"just come with us quietly and Miss Fleming can enjoy her lunch in peace, "

Tys face dropped to a stoic concern, the green in his eyes intensifying, "ok. I'll come with you, just leave her alone ok."

"that's up to you Ty," The man said softly, closing his jacket again and motioning to a large black sedan that had pulled up on the road just down from them. "Mr. Ling Moyoto simply wants an audience with his brother, "

Ty swallowed and looked around again, he looked towards the car and although standing in the main street of Hudson, he felt trapped. This was Tallon's doing, his half-brother. The man who had systematically tried to destroy him and steal his father legacy. He knew this day would eventually come, but he had hoped it would have been on his terms and not his brothers.

"Mr. Borden, if you please, my associate will ensure your little lady is safe here until your return" his driver pushed again, motioning towards the car, the other man now holding the door open for him. TY looked back to Maggie's, knowing Amy was close by, he needed to keep her safe, he needed to make sure that she didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Look, she's expecting me for lunch, if I don't turn up, she's going to come looking for me, please, let me talk to her," Ty whispered, "then I'll come with you, I promise, just don't hurt her ok."

The suited individual looked back at his counterpart who was leaning against the wall just down from the diner's main door, He nodded to the other and they shared an unspoken conversation.

"call her Mr. Borden, cancel your date,"

Ty rubbed his face and pulled his phone from his pocket, pressing the call button and resting it on his ear.

"Hey, Amy, "he said, his eyes on his large counterpart, "Um, can I raincheck our lunch date, somethings come up"

"Um yeah, "Amy looked a little confused, he had seemed pumped for this lunch date earlier, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, Im good, just need to. Um I'll explain later ok" TY stumbled, not knowing what to say, he didn't want to lie, and Amy always saw through him when he tried to anyway.

"what's going on!" she asked. Hearing the uncertainty in his voice

"Nothing, Im good ok," Ty racked his brain trying to come up with a plausible excuse, "I'm still at KOs, Caleb's a bit down, you know girl issues, I kinda don't want to leave him, I'll make it up to you, I promise,"

Amy pursed her lips but knew how Caleb's friendship to Ty was important to him. "you will make it up to me, I'll hold you to that,"

"I promise ok, I love you, Bye" TY hung up before Amy had a chance to answer, he looked at the man before him and gave him a cold stare, "happy now,"

"after you, Mr. Borden let's not make your brother irritable by being late"

Ty walked with the large man towards the waiting car, he took one last look at the diner and swallowed hard before he climbed inside. The door closing behind him as the other two men entered through the other doors. Ty watched through the tinted window as they pulled away, Noting the one remaining well-dressed individual leaning against Maggie's wall, the pawn in play that held Ty in check.

* * *

Just over what felt like an hour's journey Ty waited in front of a large heavy white door as it slowly opened for him and he walked into the spaciously decorated room, it was all in whites and greys, with large glass windows on one wall that showed the Calgary cityscape.

The suite was one of a series of luxury rooms in one of the well-to-do hotel apartment buildings in Calgary. Ty took a breath, not happy at lying to Amy or holding back from her where he was headed. But his entourage of black suits seemed determined to keep him on track and on time. He had considered texting her from the car, but his phone had been confiscated as soon as they had pulled away from the curb. Leaving him not only in uncharted waters but blind to those who cared for him.

He sat down, as instructed, and watched as one of his guards went to a door at the end of the large suite and disappeared through it. Reappearing moments later, with a thin, tall man in an expensive grey suit following along with him. Ty stiffened and looked uneasy as all of the other men but one, the first one who had approached him on the street left the room through the door they had originally entered.

"Tyler James Borden, we finally get to meet, "Tallon said, Ty, getting to his feet and watching the man he knew to be Ian Creswell come over to him. His eyes dark, his gait confident his demeanor superior and aloof.

"we've met before, "TY said coolly, playing the noncommittal card. His true feelings hidden from view. He could play this game too, being Lily's son had not only taught him to be a master of bravado and character playing but it had taught him resilience and inner control. Both now traits he needed, to face this situation he found himself captured in "but I was under the impression that you were someone else"

"for that, I am sorry Tyler, that deception, unfortunately, was necessary at the time"

"and now?" Ty pushed, "you still find the need to threaten me to get me to come to see you. A simple request would have done you know, the guns were a tad over the top"

Tallon looked a little confused, not following.

"your man? "Ty explained, "he pulled a gun on me" Ty's eyes went to the lone man who stood at the door, blocking his exit.

"I am sorry, brother, that was not part of the plan, my men can be, how do you say it, overzealous at times, "Tallon said softly, "apologies "

Ty laughed and stepped away, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "wow, "

"you seem a little, disturbed by my intentions Tyler, I fear you may be judging me as deceitful"

Ty shook his head in disbelief, "deceitful.? Come on, do you blame me? I know you were behind my abduction."

Tallon walked over to his younger half-sibling, "now who's been telling you these lies, "

"just stop ok, "Ty warned, "stop with the fancy wordplay, the mock sincerity, what do you want from me? You summoned me here, so tell me why? why am I here?"

Tallon didn't reply straight away. He seemed a little concerned that TY wasn't buying his big brother routine.

"we are brothers Tyler, I simply want to build a relationship with you, Brad would have wanted us to…"

"Don't you dare! "Ty growled, his eyes now the deepest of greens "don't you tell me what my father wanted, you... you have no right to..."

"our father Tyler, "Tallon cut back coolly, "he was my father too"

"fuck you, "Ty snarled as he turned towards the exit door, the large man in the dark suit blocking his way. He spun his head around sharply as he rubbed his face, "and it's TY! just Ty, "

"Tyler, please sit, and allow me to explain, "Tallon said, he walked slowly over to the lounge and sat down, the calmness about him making Ty even more uneasy. He stood at the door, his chest heaving as he tried to figure out what to do.

"sit down," the large man at the door said, Ty twitching his lip in defiance and returning to the lounge that sat across from his brother.

"fine, "he hissed, as he planked himself down, "Im sitting"

"thank you, "Tallon smiled, "you and I share a bloodline, we are family, whether you like it or not"

"we are not family, "TY snapped, "family doesn't kill each other!"

"you are confused, I fear you have been misled" Tallon's black eyes watched TY as he pushed back on the couch and looked away. Ty was struggling to control his temper, this high-end subterfuge that Tallon was imparting on him was sending him over the edge. That threat of lack of control was bubbling just under the surface now. Jack and Amy's words about his stability playing on a loop in his mind. If he lost it now, he would lose the chance to get some long-awaited answers. His chance at closure would be gone. He needed to put this to rest, he needed to end this once and for all.

"Im far from confused Tallon, I know you were behind the death of my father, "Ty spat back at him, his hands shaking as he tried to hide them in his pockets, his temper flaring higher within him,

"our father," Tallon corrected, "and no, I was not in any way responsible for his demise, our father died in a boating accident, "

"for the love of…" TY growled, "you're behind all of it, Dads death, the threats, the drugs, the kidnapping, all of it was you, you set me up, you tried to discredit me, that girl, in Red Deer! I know ok, I know it was you!. I know about all of it! what you did to destroy my claim to Lucky "

Tallon rolled his lips, his fingers clasped effortlessly in his lap. "you're hurting, and that I can understand, but there is no proof of my involvement in any of these things you mention."

Ty laughed and shook his head, "really, next you'll be telling me Wade wasn't on your payroll either"

"Wade, unfortunately, fooled both of us, I was not aware of his treachery until it was too late"

"so, you're telling me you didn't send him after me? that him turning up at Heartland, where he tried to kidnap me once again? wasn't you're doing" Ty pushed, "he beat me up, he threatened Amy and when I wouldn't do as he said, he... I didn't have a choice, it was him or me, and, and he ended up getting shot? But hey, that was all Wade right, not anything to do with you?"

Ty's voice was sarcastic and cold, Tallon's dark eyes not liking his accusations.

"That was not me," he said slowly, "you are again, mistaken and your anger misguided"

"I can't believe you, "Ty laughed, "stop with the lies ok! its over! just tell the fucking truth"

Silence fell between them again as Tallon watched his prey. Ty looking away and letting his focus fall on the cityscape through the window,

"why did you call me here Tallon, "Ty asked bluntly, his green eyes back on his older sibling.

"I was hoping to clear the air, come to an agreement that will be mutually beneficial "

Ty rubbed his face, looking amazed at the gaul of this older and somewhat similar man who sat opposite him.

"I simply want to help you,"

Ty twitched his lip, "help me,"

"Tyler, I hope you allow me to at least try, "Tallon said, "I would like to offer you a decent price for a buy-in of Lucky stock, allow me to help you, we can run this company as a team, you and me, brothers Borden, I know your struggling with the idea of taking it on, it is a huge burden for someone so young, so inexperienced"

Ty stood up and turned to leave, not believing what he was hearing.

"Im out of here, this was a complete waste of time," He turned to face Tallon again, the spite was written all over his face, "Brothers? Is that what you called us, we may share the fact that Brad Borden fucked our mothers, but we are far from brothers" Ty's temper taking him into the darkness that was his alter ego.

"Tyler, what can I do to make you see that I am being sincere?" Tallon asked, "ask me anything, I have nothing to hide"

Ty fell silent, his mind filled with confusion and questions, was this actually real? was this his half-brother's way of setting it straight, clearing the air? He didn't trust him, and for good reason. But was this Tallon that sat before him now actually offering him help or just trying to blind him to the underplay that he knew in his heart was still active. This man, his blood, had tried to take everything away from him. If Ty was to believe Brent, Tallon was the mastermind behind it all. The fact that he had been brought to this meeting under duress, a threat to Amy's safety his endorsement, proved to TY that Tallon. Although playing the friend and the family card now, was, as always, still looking out for his own interests.

"tell me about South Korea?" Ty said quietly, playing a card that took Tallon slightly by surprise, though he didn't show it outwardly.

"South Korea?" he asked, not giving away anything, he didn't know how much TY actually knew, so this, was one conversation that would be played close to the chest.

"yes, you have some connection to the real estate we have over there?" TY said, still standing away from Tallon, his eyes on the skyline "you want me to believe you, trust you? then explain it to me?"

"who has told you this?"

"Thomas, he said you and my father worked on a deal, involving the warehouses there?" Ty turned around now watching his counterpart. "is this true? "

Tallon took a breath, "I did discuss the property in South Korea with Brad before I made it known who I was. I leased some space from him there, for export reasons. But I do not hold title there now, not through my company anyways"

"and that company would be?" Ty asked,

"I have several companies TY, "Tallon said calmly, "I do not recall off the top of my head which one I used for this property "

"HMSPEC?" TY cut in, "that is you right?" he walked over to his brother, "the same company that put a tail on me and Amy, took those images, threatened me if I didn't back off? That was you?"

Tallon looked at his hands, his smile fading slightly "that was me and is something I am not proud of. When I first realized my heritage and your existence, I did take it the wrong way, I considered you a threat to my relationship with our father. You were his son, the chosen one, and I felt, abandoned, jealous of the bond you two shared,"

"Bond?" Ty shook now, trying to contain his emotions, the burning ball of anger once again in his gut and growing in its intensity. "what bond! you think dad and I were close?, he ignored me too Tallon, he wasn't there for me, I spent my life seeking his acceptance, and got hardly nothing back in return, I may have lived in his shadow, but he wasn't a father to me either!"

"so, we share that then, our want and need to please him, to impress him" Tallon smiled, seeing Ty's weakness and playing it,

"we have nothing in common "Ty growled, "I gave up trying to make this right years ago, I gave up on him, on ever being the son we wanted, and now, here I am once again, being played," Ty shook as his eyes misted slightly "I lost my family the moment my father chose work over me and my mom. and now here, you stand before me asking for a chance, for redemption? wanting me to give you a chance? I can't, I won't! not this time, Im always the one who ends up out in the cold!"

"I would like to change that Tyler, "Tallon said softly, "if you give me a chance, "

"I don't trust you," Ty said softly, not holding his gaze,

"Ok, then let me show you that you can" Tallon took a breath, then held his younger brothers gaze, giving him what he wanted "South Korea was used as a holding site for my export business through its seaport. "Tallon explained, knowing that this may possibly be the way to get him onside. "Brad and I had been working together for several years. Lucky partnered with Baeglo International, and we built a profitable business together"

"Baeglo? "TY Asked, now sitting down again, "that's your company?"

"one of mine, yes" Tallon confirmed, "Lucky would export to us in South Korea and we would sell in the open market out there, it worked well for many years, "

"but?" Ty questioned, "something changed because it stopped? Well according to the ledgers, it did, "he watched his brother, trying to read him, "what made you cut the agreement?"

"Brad and I had a disagreement over stock and liabilities, so I severed the link, hence my ending my lease of the properties"

"what were we exporting to you?" Ty was intrigued now, this was the most information he had received from anyone regarding the properties in the Philippines.

"we have a few avenues, product lines, we started with Maple, and Bush meat, such as Elk, Wild boar, and venison, but we moved into flora as well, native berries and fruits, things like that"

"All Custom approved and cleared," Ty said, the crates in the shed now making sense to him. Bushmeat and edible produce would require refrigeration and cold packing.

"of course, I am a businessman Tyler, not a criminal" Tallon cut back,

Ty held his tongue, not actually really agreeing with that statement.

"so, this export business, isn't operational anymore?" TY watched Tallon for a reaction. Those crates were still in play, that shed was still being used, so if this was shut down, what was being moved through the crates and the ports currently? What had Lou seen being loaded? What was in those crates currently on their way to the Philippines as they spoke?

"We terminated the agreement a few months ago, Brad decided it was not a direction that he wanted Lucky to go. We stayed as business associates, and well, it wasn't long after that point that my mother informed me of my connection to Brad, and ultimately my connection to you"

Ty rubbed his face, not knowing what to believe, Tallon had answers for everything and most of them made sense. Had Brent and all the others actually got this wrong, Was Wade the dark element here, and was Tallon, like TY, an innocent, caught in the mess and deception that was Brad and his business deals.

"I can see your struggling Tyler, it's a lot to take in that maybe you have been misinformed. That your beliefs are actually not the truth. Im leaving in a few days, I've been here in Canada way too long, and I have commitments back in Korea that need my attention. My offer still stands, I am happy to buy in and work with you, but I understand, that it may still be too soon for you. "

Tallon stood up and offered his slender hand to his younger brother, "I have a unique way of doing business, and I know, that to the untrained eye, that can come across as barbaric or uncaring, or even a little brutal and cutthroat, but believe me when I say, I mean you no harm. I never have. The company is yours, by our fathers ruling. You claimed it as your birthright, and although this did not sit right with me at first, I now see that it was by far the right choice." He smiled, the glint in his black eyes making Ty slightly uncomfortable. "I hope we can repair this rift between us Tyler, we are our father's legacy after all, and I only wish to get to know you and assist you."

Ty took his hand reluctantly, playing it safe, "I…I don't ..."

"it's ok, I get you're not sold on my truth. But I will prove you wrong, I will show you that you can trust me, "Tallon nodded to the large man at the door, instantly making him step away from the exit, Ty now watching in wary confusion. "Sebastian will return you to your home, please take my card, and If you want to talk, or have any more questions, I am here, "

Ty took the card and put it into his pocket, his green eyes watching as Sebastian opened the door for him to leave. Ty didn't speak again, he turned and walked through the door, not looking back. His mind filled with even more questions and confused thoughts.

Sebastian came to Ty's and handed him back his phone then guided him out of the building and back to the large black sedan. Not talking as was his way. Ty sat quietly in the back of the car, flipping the business card around in his fingers. His eyes filled with confusion and mistrust. Not knowing what to believe anymore.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ty walked slowly up the loft stairs, his mind still processing the events of the day. He looked up suddenly, startled, as a silent Amy stood near the kitchenette, her arms folded across her chest, her expression a little reserved.

"Hey, "he smiled, pushing the card back into his pocket, his smile warm as he noted her straight lip line. "I'm sorry about lunch, really, I'll…." He walked over to her, seeing that smile of hers was still nowhere to be seen.

"how's Caleb?" Amy asked. Stepping away from his offer of a welcome hug.

"um, Caleb is, well... Caleb, "Ty smiled, not wanting to lie to her past the deception he had already set in motion. He pulled his jacket from his arms and threw it over the chair nearest him. Giving his girl yet another smile, hoping to crack her mood.

"so, he's feeling better then, no more girl issues?" Amy pushed again, as Ty gave a nervous chuckle and started to fill the kettle,

"yeah, he's good, "he said softly, "do you want a cup of tea or?" his deflection noticed and not appreciated.

"no, I just had one, with Lou, "Amy explained, turning to look at him capturing his gaze of uncertainty in her defiant and annoyed eyes. "funny thing is, she was making some muffins, "

Ty chuckled again, not following her words, "how's that funny? Lou always makes muffins,"

"well, these muffins were apple and cranberry, "Amy continued,

"ok, yeah, I like her blueberry ones myself, but…. ok" He smiled, still looking confused.

"that's what I said, "Amy persisted, her words getting sharper, Ty's smile faltering as she continued, "imagine my surprise when Caleb came through the door, saying the muffins where his favorite, Lou supposedly making them for him as payment as he had agreed to work extra time at the dude ranch this afternoon, checking the horses and shoeing them for her"

Ty's smile died, he swallowed and looked away, knowing now why she was so sullen and cold with him.

"I can explain," he said softly,

"this should be good" Amy whispered,

"look, I... Amy "Ty started, trying to pull it into words. "I was with Caleb but… then I..."

Amy moved away from him, anger now in her eyes, "just stop lying to me "

Ty moved to touch her, his hand reaching for hers, a soft apologetic smile on his face" Amy I'm trying to…"

"NO, you're lying to me, again "Amy snapped back coolly, walking past him and heading for the stairs, hearing Ty curse under his breath as he quickly turned and strode after her,

"Amy! will you let me say something!" He bit back, grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving "Im trying to tell you"

Amy turned and glared at him, "let me go!"

Ty released his hold on her arm, Seeing the anger in her blue eyes as she turned back as looked at him as he stood before her.

"can we sit down, I'll tell you everything ok, "

They both slowly walked over to the couch. Sitting down together but leaving a space between them. Ty noting her closed off body language and trying not to react.

"so. Where were you?" she said sharply,

Ty sat forward and dropped his head, as he took a moment and then looked back at her. "I was with Tallon"

Amy's expression at that moment was hard to describe, the anger seemed to blend into shock and then horror, she blinked, and a wave of concern filled her features, then confusion and bewilderment.

"You, you went to see Tallon!" She breathed, her eyes looking him over quickly, involuntarily checking him for injuries, "why!... why would you go anywhere near him, He …he tried to…"?

"Well, I didn't really have much of a choice Amy, "Ty replied sarcastically, "when a big guy in a suit flashes a gun at you and says come with me, you don't have a lot of options"

Amy covered her mouth, edging closer to him on the couch "he didn't. are you ok?"

Ty nodded, and swallowed, "Im fine, he just wanted to talk to me" he touched her hand and smiled, "Im sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you, but, I didn't want you worrying about me, or wondering where I was when I didn't turn up to meet you."

"you could have just told me! I would have….." She blurted, "I could have."

"what? Come with me?" He smiled, knowing that's what she was trying to say, "I didn't want you to be in danger too, it was easier to."

"lie to me, "

TY dropped his head, "Im sorry ok, I should have told you, it was wrong not to"

"what did he want?" She said softly,

"well, if you can believe it, he wants to work with me, for us to run Lucky as brothers," he said "sort of like the family business, "

Amy dropped her jaw, shocked and absolutely bewildered "after everything he's done! To you, your dad! he thinks to say sorry and all is forgiven!"

"it's not like that Amy, he denies all of it, he said he wasn't involved, well, not in the kidnapping and dad's death anyways. "

"and you believe him!" Amy's' voice was shrill now, not believing her ears! "are you serious"

"I don't know, "TY said softly back to her, not knowing his own thoughts, "he told me about South Korea, and the deal he had with dad "

"and the photos of you and me, the surveillance, the threats, HMSPEC, have you forgotten all of that! "

Ty shook his head, looking overrun, not knowing what to rebut with, she was right, how could he believe him. How could all the evidence be wrong? But what if he was telling the truth, what if this had also painted Tallon in the wrong light. Ty had been victim to this kind of manipulation himself. Was this also an elaborate scheme to discredit Tallon as well.

""no, I haven't forgotten, but, I just…. "he rubbed his face, not knowing what was wrong or right anymore, "he's my brother, and I …he just seemed to want to get to know me" Ty stood up, feeling foolish, and walked away, Amy watching him, her face filled with concern, realizing that the offer of family bond was the real reason why Ty had entertained the idea of allowing Tallon a window into his life. Ty's yearning for a family was being played against him. And Amy knew Tallon was using this weakness to his advantage.

"you can't trust him, Ty, Brent told you, Wade told you, god, your dad warned you, "She called over to him seeing him rub his face and turn and glare at her in anguish,

"I know, ok, they all said he's bad news! I get it" but what if they are wrong! have we considered that maybe they were behind this, Wade, he used to …... why would I believe anything he tells me!"

Amy walked over to him and made him face her again, his eyes filled with confusion and self-doubt. "Brent saved your life Ty, and your dad, well he wasn't perfect, but he also told you in his letters, that he was trying to protect you, don't let Tallon confuse your loyalties, he's trying to manipulate you into letting him in, he's using your fears against you"

Ty's eyes cooled, "what fears? I just want a chance to know my brother, how is that a bad thing"

"can't you see what he's doing? You spoke to him for what an hour or so, and you're fighting with me, you're doubting your friends and your own beliefs."

"Im not fighting with you!" Ty growled, "Im trying to tell you how I feel, I didn't say I believed him "

"so why did you lie about seeing him them" she pushed,

Ty hissed and wiped his face in annoyance, "I told you why! I didn't want you to get hurt, I was trying to keep you out of it"

"well good on you Ty, because Im out of it, I hope you're happy, "Amy stormed away, "say hi to your new BFF Tallon for me, oh, that is if he's ok with you still talking to me, or with me being your girlfriend "

"Amy! for fucks sakes, come on!" TY yelled, "I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted, he's my brother Amy, I don't have anyone el….."

Amy swallowed back her tears, his words stinging her,

"you have me, or should I say 'had' me, seems I've been overshadowed by the almighty Tallon now too"

"Amy!" Ty called, his voice holding a slight tremble as he curled his lip and watched her disappear down the stairs. "I love you and I didn't mean it like..." his voice now tiny as he let the words escape more for himself than for her ears. "I didn't mean to push you away **"**

* * *

 **to be continued  
**


	57. The Prodigal Son Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Jack carved the roast beef, the silver blade slicing through the meat like butter, it smelt as good as it looked, Lou smiling as she placed the last bowl of dinner sides on her perfectly set table. Amy took her seat, her smile small, her annoyance at her conversation with Ty only moments before still playing on her mind. She picked up her glass of water and sipped it, hearing the mudroom door open and turning to see Tim slowly walk inside the kitchen, his nod to Jack received with reluctance as the older of the two motioned towards the empty chair at the end of the table.

Tim kissed Lou on the top of her head and then hugged Amy's shoulders before he took his seat, his eyes on the roast that Jack continued to slice up and place on the serving platter before him. Tim looked a little off his game, his usual jovial attitude not on display. He looked preoccupied and slightly annoyed as he sat and took in the family ambiance.

There was indiscriminate talk, mostly about the ranch, the chores and the work that was to be done before winter. Amy filling them in on the new clients she had met in the last few days and how the round pen needed to be graded.

Lou looked at Lisa as she served herself some green beans, smiling at her when she talked of her work at Fairfield and how she had two world-class show jumpers currently training there.

All seemed settled and calm, Amy's eyes falling on the empty place beside her, noting the table setting and slowly turning to ask her grandfather its reason for placement when her ears heard the mudroom door once again open. The family falling silent as Ty slowly and with hesitation came into view.

He was in his black tee and jeans, his canvas jacket zipped to his chest line, his only defense from the chill in the night air as he walked across from the barn.

He stopped, his eyes surveying the family, his foot taking a back step, Ty's face showing his uncertainty of still being welcome.

Tim glanced at Jack, who had put down his carving knife, he still stood at the head of the table his gentle eyes on the young man, who still hadn't come fully into the room.

Amy turned back around to her plate, her lip tucked in under her tooth as she kept quiet, she was still mad at Ty for what he had done and said in regard to his meeting with Tallon, but she couldn't help but also feel kind of relieved that he had once again joined the family, at the communal table. He hadn't shared a meal with them since that fateful day where Jack and Tim had tried to force him to give up on his relationship with Amy. Amy hadn't been happy with the rift that had followed after that encounter. Ty keeping his distance and the family abiding by his self-imposed exile to the barn.

This was a brave move on Ty's part and by the looks of the smile that radiated from her grandfather's eyes, it was not an unexpected one.

"take a seat son, we've only just started to serve," Jack said. His hand motioning to the chair next to Amy.

Ty hesitated, only stepping forward slightly, he gave Jack an apologetic smile and rubbed his jaw nervously.

"Um. I…I don't want to intrude or anything" Ty said softly, seeing the rest of the family shoot him conflicting glances.

"no no, Ty, please, "Lisa said, standing up as seeing how uncomfortable he was, she came around to him and touched his arm, "will you help me with the coffee?"

Ty nodded, appreciating the distraction as he followed Lisa into the kitchen, Tim watching them as they left and then swinging his attention to the now sitting Jack as soon as they were out of earshot.

"so ...all is forgiven? You're just going to back down and let him back in, even though you and I both told him that if he continued to see Amy he would have to go?"

Amy glared at her father, she was mad at Ty, but she definitely didn't want him to leave. Her threat to go with him, still very much in play.

"I invited Ty to dinner, and he accepted, "Jack said softly, his eyes now on his x son in law.

"You invited him!" Tim chortled, "so? I take it you said he could stay as well"

"This is my ranch, and if I choose to invite someone to a meal or to stay on the property that, is my decision." Jack eyes cooled slightly as he drove his point home, "just like I can uninvite someone if I so choose too."

Lou flicked her eyes at the two cowboys, signifying Lisa and Tys return to the table, Ty carrying a tray with coffee cups and Lisa with a pitcher of lemonade.

"here we are, "She smiled, sensing the tension, and quickly placing down her offering, then taking the tray from Ty and pointing to the chair beside Amy, seeing his reluctance yet again.

Ty pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, his eyes staying away from Amy as he lowered himself onto the seat next to her.

"So… you all good now? Or you still on medical leave?" Tim asked, his tone cool and heavily pointed at Ty.

"Im good, "Ty said softly, giving everyone a quick glance, all apart from Amy, who he avoided, "the doctors said Im fine, "

"so that means your off the New York then? "Tim spouted, "what? This week? Next week?"

Lou glared at her father as did Lisa,

"yes Tim, TY and I will be leaving for New York on Saturday, "Lisa explained.

"bout time, you need to sort this mess out kid, take control, that company is yours you know, it needs to you step up and …."

"that's enough Tim," Jack cut in softly, Noting Ty was quiet and looking down at his plate, taking the beratement without recourse.

"Amy's not going with you, you know that right, "Tim continued, "Jack and I have made that decision, so don't think this welcome to the table or the fact that your allowed to stay here mean that we've changed our minds. She's staying here, end of story"

"Dad! "Amy growled, now glaring at him, her blue eyes narrowing slightly, "stop ok, "

"Its fine Tim, "Ty said softly, "I get it, Jacks explained the rules and I've agreed to them, I have no intention of taking Amy to New York with me or anywhere else in the near future ok."

Amy's body jumped on the inside like someone had skewered her with a long knife. TY words cut at her, his definitive announcement that he was not even entertaining the idea of taking her made her feel cast aside. She knew the conditions her grandfather had set, but hearing Ty voice them, and close them off with future plans as well, it hurt, and it was a hurt that she felt well into her soul.

"glad you get it, kid, cos Im not budging on this ok, Amy's too young to be running off to god knows where with a kid like…"

Lou watched her sister as she looked at her boyfriend and saw his hands slowly fold into his lap.

"a kid like?" Ty said calmly, his voice was so soft that Tim had to strain to hear him.

"you know, a kid like, well you, it's not happening, ok, end of story"

"like me?" Ty's tone was a little firmer now, "and what are kids like me exactly like?"

Tim opened his mouth, seeing the glint of rebuttal in Ty's green eyes as they held him in their gaze.

"Dad, this is none of your business, "Amy finally cut in. "what I choose to do is my decision, not yours"

"Like hell it is! Im your father, and If I say you can't run around with this, this playboy…then you will abide by my rules. "

Ty took a breath, not wanting to fight with yet another Fleming. He put down his fork, which he had only just picked up again. Frustratingly, he had only taken one mouthful of the beautiful dinner Lou had prepared. He glanced over at Jack who was annoyed that his calm and friendly dinner invitation was being hijacked once again.

"can we just eat our dinner, and stop all this, he said, you said, I said, crap!" Jack blustered

"I just saying that Ty needs to know how this is going to work, that's all, he needs to understand that we will not be …."

"this was a bad idea, "Ty whispered mostly to himself more than to those around him. He swallowed and stood up. Lisa glancing quickly at Jack, her eyes not happy with how this was turning out. It had taken over two weeks to get Ty back to the family table and now Tim was destroying it before it had begun.

"Ty, please, eat your dinner, you don't have to go," She pleaded. Her gaze falling angrily on Tim who gave her a {what?} look in return.

"Im going to go, "TY said softly, "thanks Jack for the invite, "he looked at Lou and gave her a soft smile, "it was really nice, thanks Lou," his final gaze falling onto Lisa who looked sadly up at him.

Amy looked at Ty for the first time, as he stepped away, his hands grabbing his coat as he pulled it back on. Tim gruffing in annoyance at him, like his departure was somehow causing him to look like the villain.

"Ty, son, you don't have to go," Jack said quickly "I invited you to a family meal, that offer, still stands, "

TY smiled at him, Amy now on her feet, not knowing what to say as he shook her grandfather's hand.

"Thank's Jack, like I said, I appreciate it, but I think its best that I stay away, I seem to cause problems for you and your family when Im around and I don't want that, I've never wanted that "

TY turned to leave taking the high road and leaving them be, Amy glancing around at her family in disbelief, her eyes finally landing on her father who looked like his words were vindicated.

"geez, you got yourself a sensitive sap there Amy, can't take the truth, "Tim called sharply, making sure Ty caught his words. His back to him now as he headed for the mudroom.

"stop it" Amy hissed at him, "just stop ok, why do you do this dad! every time, you bully him and make him feel unworthy"

"he is unworthy! especially when it comes to you!" Tim yelled "he may be worth a million, but he's a coward, a wimp! he's got all this money, and power and he's just squandering it away, hiding out from his responsibilities. How can I think he's going to be any different with you, hey? It's about time that kid sucked it up and got on with it. Im over it ok, I helped you when he got himself kidnapped, I dealt with that Wade character, whose no threat to him now, being that he's fighting for his life in hospital, after a fight, I might add with your lover boy there. "Tim's' face was read now, the anger overtaking him. "Yeah, not so poor little Ty is it when he puts a man in the hospital!"

Amy's body shook, her father's ignorance over what had happened that night in front of the barn making her fill with anger and rage "it didn't happen like that! Wade attacked TY!, and Me!, he was defending me! It was an accident"

"he was defending me, it's not his fault, he's been through so much blah blah blah blah, we've heard it all before AMY, all that kid needs is a kick up the arse, nothing more, "

"Tim!" Jack yelled, "that's enough! if you say one more word I swear I'll kick your arse all the way back to Big River. I was there you know, when Wade tried to take him, it was an accident, nothing more"

Ty hadn't turned back around. But he had stopped, his back still to the table his hand on the door frame that led into the mudroom,

"Amy looked at Lou, panic in her eyes, Ty's calm demeanor worrying her, he wasn't reacting at all, it was like he was taking the lashing Tim was throwing at him as some kind of warranted punishment.

"I talked to Thomas you know, ran into him in town the other day, he's worried too, "Tim said,

"what did Thomas say," Jack asked, seeing Amy and Lisa's interest now on Tim and his tirade.

"He just said he was worried TY was out of his depth, that maybe, someone else should take the control" Tim chuckled, "look at him Jack, it's not like he seems to be in any hurry to take it over, "

"he's been sick dad, "Amy cut back, over this attack, knowing it had to be cutting Ty to ribbons inside. "you know that, he nearly died from that pneumonia you know, and if Wade had managed to take us, god knows what would have happened, to him, or to me!"

"there's always an excuse Amy, that's my problem, here you are saying you're an adult and your acting like a lovesick child. I won't have it, I won't have you selling yourself to this playboy. Not unless he's willing to give you what you deserve, and so far, all I've seen is a scared kid who can't handle his own emotions let alone run a multi-million-dollar establishment "

Ty turned, his eyes dark but his temper in check "I would never give Amy any less than what she deserves, and I'm not scared ok, I just need time to…. "

"then take that time and let her GO! at least until you've sorted out what the hell you're doing! "Tim snapped back, "she doesn't need to be caught up in all this mess that follows you, your toxic kid! plain and simple "

"DAD!" Amy yelled, but his words were already stabbing Tys back as he walked out of the mudroom door.

Amy got up and looked at Lisa and Lou, and then at Jack, the mudroom door slapping shut against its door hinges as her eyes finally fell onto her fathers. "I can't believe YOU! if you can't accept that Ty and I are a couple and that we are together, then I don't want to see you anymore. Do you hear me! I love him and I will not have you treating him like some second-class citizen when he's here. "

"Amy, "Tim started.

"no dad, I mean it, he doesn't deserve it, and neither do I, if you all don't stop trying to control me and how my relationship goes I warn you, I'll leave, I'll go with TY where ever he goes and none of you will be in my life "Amy's eyes looked at each family member in turn, Driving the point home.

Lou gasped, her eyes falling onto a disturbed Jack.

"Im sorry grandpa, But I won't have every meal or every get-together end in Ty being made to feel like he's an outsider or a failure, that somehow he doesn't have a right to be here, or that he doesn't belong. You all either accept me and ty. Or you'll lose us, you lose me"

Amy saw all the gaping faces, a feeling of de ja vu taking hold of her as she hurried out of the mudroom, the door slamming in her wake.

"Oh, now look what you did!" Jack growled, "I'd just smoothed it all over, got her to agree to let him do this New York thing without her, even convinced her to rethink this whole moving in together thing and 5 minutes with you and…. what the hell were you thinking? You rile her up good and proper and make her think running off with him is the solution!"

Lisa came around to her husband's side, feeling his pain. "let me talk to him, maybe he can persuade Amy that maybe we all just got a little carried away. That it's not as drastic as it came across"

Jack tapped her hand, "ok, ok, But I think that little outburst, be it warranted or not" his eyes glared at Tim" may have just put us all behind the eight ball again "

"Grandpa, Ty agreed to your proposal, SO did Amy, "Lou reminded them, "let's just allow them to cool down and hope they see sense, "

Her eyes landed on Tim, Lou's expression one of annoyance and disappointment. "and you need to stop ok, berating them like that will achieve nothing, Amy is her mother's daughter, or have your forgotten how stubborn and pig-headed mom could be, just give them time, they are young adults, in an adult relationship, so stop treating them like children, both of you need to realize that you can't tell her what to do like she's some silly little school girl,"

"They aren't adults, this is just puppy love, school girl infatuation "Tim growled back at his older daughter "she follows him around like a lost puppy. "

"really? Puppy love? "Lou laughed, "are you serious! you see the way they look at each other, how they interact, Amy's 17 not 7! "

"Im just trying to protect her, keep her safe, stop things from going too far!" Tim rubbed his flustered face, seeing Jack bury is eyes under his large hand. "that boy will…. he's loving this you know, every time we try to pull her back, he just flicks those green eyes of his at her and bam! she will do whatever he wants her too. "He stabbed a roast potato placing it on his plate. "if we don't stop this Jack, he's going to take more than just her heart, and I for one won't allow that! not my little girl"

Lou shook her head, amazed at the way her father didn't see what was right in front of his eyes. "you're a little too late for that dad, "she blurted out at them, Jack and Tim exchanging confused glances, Lisa simply dropping her gaze, the depth of Ty and Amy's relationship known to her also, "Ty's in love with her, and they are together, in every sense of the word. "

* * *

Ty drudged slowly across the slate drive, heading for the barn, his hands pushed deep into his pockets, his head downcast and filled with unfathomed thoughts. It was supposed to be a simple dinner. A mending of the bridges that had somehow disintegrated between him and the family.

Jack had invited him, he had hoped it to be the first step in everything returning to normal between them. But as usual, nothing had gone to plan. He smiled weakly to himself, at least this time, he hadn't lost his cool, although Tim's tirade at him at pushed him very close to the edge. He could feel the ball in his gut again, the tension in his shoulders. That rage, that fear, and anxiety was once again simmering under the surface. His decision to leave when he did, probably saved him from an encounter that he knew would have seen him seen off Heartland for good. He shook his head sadly. Maybe that was the better option. All he seemed to do was upset and annoy them anyways. If he left, Amy would get her family back, and his influence and annoyance would be gone.

His mind went to Tallon, he had also said he needed help, that he wasn't coping, that if he wanted. He had him to take some of the load. But could he trust him? could he really just let him walk into his life, playing the family card, and disown everything that he had done previously?

He had told TY that he didn't have anything to do with his father's disappearance. But what if he had? How could he trust someone like that? These questions plagued him as he wandered back to the barn. Distracting him from the footsteps that hurried up behind him.

He jumped slightly as he felt a gentle hand pull him to stop, they stood outside the barn now, the cool night air playing with their breath as it swirled around them.

"Im so sorry, "Amy whispered to him, looking up into his sad eyes, as he diverted his gaze away.

"so, you're talking to me now" he replied softly,

Amy looked guilty, she knew they still needed to talk through what had happened to them in the loft earlier. But right at that moment, she was more worried about how he was handling her father's tirade at him.

"can we go up and talk?" She asked, looking up towards the loft, hoping he would allow her in, share how he was feeling.

"don't really have much to say," he said back. "I think Tim covered most of it for me"

"ignore him ok, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Amy held onto him, not knowing what to say apart from apologizing." please, I want to help, I want to clear the air"

Ty rubbed his face, his expression guarded, "that's just it Amy, I wanted to talk to you before, but you walked away from me, "he looked back at the house, "Tim's right, you know, I keep dragging you and your family into my drama, going to a simple dinner turns into a war zone if Im involved,"

"no, that was all dad, not you, he's just …. he's wrong, you know it, I know it," Amy pleaded, looking up at him, trying to hold his tortured gaze,

"I can't keep doing this Amy, not to you, your family, me being here, me being with you, it's just ripping it all apart, "

Amy pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him, trying to show him that she was never going to let him go.

"I love you, Ty, "Amy whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his skin. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her too, he couldn't deny how she made him feel. Whenever she was close, he felt like the world was obsolete.

"I love you too, "he whispered, his head burying into her shoulder.

"let's go have some hot chocolate and talk this through" she offered again, stepping next to him and threading her arm through his again. Her eyes seeing him give her a gentle smile and follow her inside the barn doors.

* * *

"what are you saying Lou!" Tim bellowed, his fists now thumped into the top of the dinner table. "you're telling me he….and …. Amy and TY are…. They …."

Jack was also watching Lou now, his eyes filled with questions and slight disappointment.

"Look, Im not going into details ok, "Lou said quickly, covering her tracks, "but yes, I think they are together, as in 'together'"

Jack rubbed his face, he had suspected it, choosing the ostrich head in the sand approach rather than a confrontation. He wasn't happy about it, but he liked Ty and he knew he loved Amy. He had shown him the depth of his commitment and affections for her.

Tim hissed, his body sitting down yet again, "I knew that little shit … he forced her didn't he, he took advantage, played the wounded puppy card and…"

"Will you stop it! "Lisa cut in sharply, "I seriously doubt that Ty did anything of the sort."

"how would you know!" Tim bit at her. Jacks hackles raising in defense of his wife.

"because I'm not blind like you, I've worked very closely with Ty since his father's death, and I've got to know him rather well, that bond they share, it runs deep, so …." she stopped, her eyes flickering over to her husband, "Im not surprised that they may have taken their relationship further. "

"so, you agree, this is his doing, he told you!" Tim growled,

"No! I didn't say that!, this is what I mean Tim, you're not listening! "Lisa stood up, her face filled with pity for the two young lovers. "I know this is hard for the two of you to accept, but Amy is a grown woman now, and although you hold these expectations on her and how she should behave, you have to see she's capable and mature enough to make up her own mind on who and how she loves someone."

Jack didn't answer, he didn't like the idea of Amy and Ty being together in a physical way, but not for the same reasons that Tim seemed frazzled over. His was more a traditional pull, he was old school, he liked the idea of the perfect courtship and old-world romance. And in his way, he had wanted that for Amy as well.

"when did this happen," Tim asked, his attention on Lou now, as she seemed to know the answers.

"Tys birthday, I think," She said softly,

"what! and you're only telling us now! that was weeks ago!" Tim rubbed his face in agitation, "I've got a good mind to go over there and kick that little shits but all the way off the property!"

"you will do no such thing!" Jack warned, "Im not happy about this either, but TY is my guest, and this is my ranch and if anyone is going to be kicking buts, its damn well is going to be me"

"Jack!" Lisa breathed, "you're not serious, "

He raised his hand, shaking his head, "no, no, Im not saying Im doing any such thing, Im disappointed, but Im not to foolish to know that the harder we try to pull them apart, the tighter they are going to gel. "

"so, what are you saying, Grandpa?" Lou asked,

"Im saying we need to all calm the hell down and take this one step at a time "he rubbed his mustache, his old eyes on his younger counterpart, "and you, Tim, you need to calm the farm ok, all this yelling and snipping at Ty is going to stop, do you hear me!"

"that kid, your house guest – has my daughter! HAD my daughter, I'll be damned if Im going to let him get away with that"

Lou sucked in a sarcastic laugh, watching the two lead males in her life. "you two are hypocrites. "

Jack turned to Lou, his scowl making him look older than he was, "what? How does looking after my granddaughter's virtue make me a hypocrite?"

"exactly! That boy! he's the issue, not us!" Tim snipped back, hoping his solidarity with Jack would put them both back on the same side again.

"please, "Lou contested, "your both sitting here holier than thou when both of you are just as guilty as Ty "

They both opened their mouths but saw Lisa also raise her eyebrows in agreeance.

"you dad, don't you dare tell me that you and mom weren't 'intimate' before you got married, and that was way back then when such things were discouraged,"

Tim shut his mouth, Noting Jack cold eyes now locked onto him "we… we, no, we did not do…. That's not the point," Tim stammered, shifting in his seat as Jacks stare bored through him.

"and Janice? The jockey? And all the other woman, while you were on your drinking bender? "Lou pushed,

"well, I was, sick, you know, and that doesn't count, "Tim explained,

"You told me you didn't touch my Marion until the wedding night?" Jack growled, "you sat right there and told me …to my face that you would respect my rules"

Tim rubbed his face, his body giving away just how uncomfortable he was. "Jack, that was a long time ago, and …. I don't think …. it's relevant." he blew into his hands and turned his gaze back to Lou who had one eyebrow cocked. Making her point,

"not relevant hey, I told you I didn't approve of…." Jack bellowed, slowly getting to his feet, his eyes murderous.

"Oh, Jack please!" Lisa cut in suddenly, her words taking all the hot air and bluster from Jack sails "don't you dare pull the righteous card on Tim, or TY, you know that we were together long before you asked me to be your wife"

Tim smirked at the old cowboy as he gave a {really!} look at his wife and sat back down. His hands covering his face as he tried to calm down.

He nodded, a soft smile on his face, conceding Lisa's point. "fine, fine, it still doesn't mean I have to be happy about this, this between Ty and Amy, "

"no you don't, but you do need to respect the fact that they are young adults and as such, have the right to some form of privacy and respect" Lisa smiled at her husband knowing she had embarrassed him "you know that pulling rank is only going to drive them away, and if you're not careful, both of you are going to lose Amy in more ways than one, she told you as much, the other night "

Jack nodded, "I agree, we need to play this carefully, Ty has the means to virtually disappear if he wants to"

"and if we don't stop, "Lou cut back" Amy will disappear with him,"

* * *

Ty sat on the bed, his hands in his lap and Amy put on the kettle. Their boots were kicked off near the stairs, their jackets hanging on the side of the couch.

Amy put out two cups and then set up the hot chocolate. Coming over to Ty and taking a seat next to him as she waited for the water to boil.

"Im sorry for how I reacted before, about Tallon, "she said softly, "I was mad, and hurt and I should have let you explain"

TY smiled at her, kissing the top of her head, "Im sorry too, I shouldn't have tried to cover the lie about Caleb, I should have just told you from the get-go why I did it and where I was"

"do you want to talk about it now," She asked,

TY looked down, his finger interlocked with hers, "I don't know what to believe anymore, every time I think I've got it sorted out, something happens and it all changes again."

"what is your gut telling you?" Amy held his hands, trying to help him sift through it all.

He took a spell, his mind replaying it all, "He's my brother Amy "he whispered,

"he's family" Amy agreed, seeing Ty nodding slightly, "and you want what he says to be true because you want that more than anything"

He didn't answer, He just looked at his hands,

"I get it ok, "she continued, "you have always wanted a family of your own, one that was close and was normal. Now Tallon is offering that to you, of course, you'd be tempted, anyone would be, especially if they have been through what you have"

Amy heard his shaky breath, knowing she was getting through.

"then why am I second guessing this," he asked

"because, you also know that Tallon had deceived you, he may be playing nice now, but he wasn't before, those emails, what Brent said? Even Wade, they all painted a rather bad picture of your brother"

Ty nodded, rubbing his eyes, holding it inside, his want for family, was so strong, that he was willing to disregard the bad over the good. And he knew in his heart that was wrong.

"your father even told you to be careful of him, that he would lie to you and use you, "Amy's voice was soft, not wanting to push him.

"but what if they were wrong," Ty asked, "what if they are the ones who are trying to control me, Dad always did like to make me feel inadequate like I couldn't think for myself,"

Amy was screaming on the inside, but she knew she couldn't force him. This had to be a decision Ty came to on his own.

"Well, maybe we need to get some more information before we go any further" she suggested,

"I tried, "Ty said softly, "I contacted the hospital and Wade still hasn't regained consciousness, I also tried to get hold of Kyia again, like you did before, but she's back in the Philippines and is supposedly not well, "

"what about Brent?" Am suggested,

Ty shook his head, "it's too risky for him, he's got kids Amy, I won't put them in danger"

Amy conceded his point, thinking again on how they could test Tallon's loyalty and truthfulness.

"Thomas?"

"I don't know if I can trust him, he had always played the game close to his chest, and if he is on a side, I'd say it's with Tallon anyways, they are not strangers, and they have worked together in the past"

TY rubbed his face, "maybe I should just stop all this needing to be loved crap and let it go, "he sighed heavily feeling her arm around his shoulder, "Im not supposed to have a family, Im a Borden, it's part of the lifestyle right, to be alone"

Amy hugged him, knowing that was the pain talking. That dark ball in his gut consuming his happiness once again.

"you are loved TY, "she said softly, "you have me, and grandpa, and Lou, Lisa?"

TY took a breath as wiped his eyes, smiling softly to himself as he sniffed back the feelings inside. "probably only you after tonight's performance"

Amy kissed his cheek, as she snuggled in closer and felt the shudder in his chest.

"it will blow over, trust me" she whispered,

He nodded, "I still think I should go Amy, "TY finally said as he looked up at her, seeing the sudden refusal in her eyes, "no please, just listen ok, I don't mean leave as in 'go' away, but I do think I should maybe move out of the loft, this isn't getting any better with your family, and Im afraid if I stay, it's only going to get worse, for you, and for me. "

He touched her cheek, "I won't go far, I promise, I was thinking I might move over to Lucky, and take over the guest house"

Amy frowned, "but it's not finished, is it, the last time Lisa was talking to you about the construction, it had been halted, "

TY nodded, "that's because there was an issue with the plumbing of something, Thomas told me that its finished now and I can use if I like." he stopped and looked a little reluctant to go on, "Thomas also let Wade stay there after he broke it off with my mom,"

"Why didn't he tell you!" Amy gasped, "he let that monster stay …. He should have told…"

"he didn't want to upset me, and as Wade worked for dad and Thomas knew him, he felt bad for him, so... he let him stay" TY smiled softly, "it was only for a few days, until he, well, supposedly got himself together"

"yeah? Got himself together enough to drug you and take you off into the wildes, "Amy cut back "did Tallon know about Wade and him being a lucky"

"Thomas said he didn't, but…. I don't know Amy like I said, I have no idea who's telling the truth anymore" Ty gave her a soft smile and kissed her cheek, he looked deflated. Like he was close to giving up.

"I don't want you to go, "Amy said softly, "But I understand if you need to, "

She curled her lip, squeezing his hands in hers. "I'd like to come with you if you'll let me"

TY smiled and touched her cheek, loving her loyalty to him.

"Amy, you know I would love that, but, your family, they hate me already, if I take you with me, I'll never get their respect back. "

"I told them that if you go, I'll go too, "She explained, "I won't abandon you, Ty, I told you that Im with you no matter what"

"And I love you for it I really do, "he said, touching her cheek, "but Amy, this is your home, your life, your work here, your run this place, I can't take you away from that, "

"but you're my life too Ty, "she pleaded, her face filled with sadness, "I don't want to lose you"

"you won't, I promise, Im only over at lucky, and being apart doesn't mean we won't be together," he explained.

She looked down, not liking it but seeing his point, "I'll miss you, you won't be close by, you won't be here if I need you"

"yes, I will be, "he smiled, "I'll be around, and I will be with you whenever you need me to be"

They sat looking at each other for a moment, TY trying to show her it was all going to be ok,

"I still want to come with you" she whispered, A tear escaping her eyes and running down her cheek.

Ty's heart broke, he hated seeing her upset, it destroyed him. "hey, how about this, I stay here until I go to New York with Lisa, that's till Saturday, then when I get back, I move over then, and if you don't like it, or I miss you way too much, you join me then ok? " Ty gave her the best Borden smile he could manage, driving home his offer

"so, when your back, if I don't like you being away from me, you will let me move in with you" she pushed, "and you will let me come to Montana with you if you need to go?"

TY smiled, seeing her sneaky push to include Montana in his proposal, "how about we leave Montana for another day hey, I may not even have to go, let's just leave it at New York and then Lucky, and yes, if you miss me and I miss you too much, you can move in with me over there,"

He gave her a gentle kiss, seeing her smile and feeling her warmth and love engulf him. He couldn't resist her. But he had bought himself some time. And also given her family the time they needed to rebuild the damage they currently had in regard to his relationship with her.

He didn't want to make her choose, so this was a way to make everyone happy, and give all a chance to come to terms with the idea of them cohabitating, her family, Amy and even himself. He loved her, and he knew she loved him too, but living together was not the same as dating, and he didn't want Amy taking this step just to spite her family and their reluctance to acknowledge their relationship. If this was going to work, it needed to be right. They both needed to be on the same page.

"so, did I hear you say something about hot chocolate" he grinned, noting the kettle was well and truly done.

"yes, you did" Amy smiled, kissing him again and biting his bottom lip, as she got up and went to fetch his request.

* * *

Ty turned and smiled when he saw Lisa come up the stairs, it was a little past 9pm and Amy had returned to the main house to score them some leftovers from the roast dinner that didn't quite happen a few hours before.

She smiled at him in return, as he stood up and came over to her, his welcome one of quiet happiness that she had come to see him and curiosity as to the exact reason.

"I won't stay long TY, I just wanted to make sure you were ok after that debarkle at the dinner table before"

"Im good, "Ty said, although his response was not technically true, he didn't feel the need to inflict his mood on Lisa.

"You sure, because, I know you, and I know that face, "she continued, as he guided her towards the lounge area and they sat down. "You let him get to you didn't you"

TY lowered his head, he had forgotten how good Lisa was at reading him.

"bit hard not to" he whispered,

"you have to understand Ty, that Tim doesn't speak for the rest of us, Jack, Lou and I are by no means in agreeance with him"

"I appreciate you saying that Lisa, I really do, "Ty replied, "but I can't help but wonder that maybe Tim is somewhat right, ever since I came here, I've caused nothing but trouble for you and Jack, and Amy. I've made your family deal with my family problems, and in doing so, I've ripped you all apart. "

"there's a lot of weight in that statement Ty, and not all of it belongs to you, "Lisa smiled at him, "yes, there's been challenges, yes you have needed our help to get through, but you have to remember, it was our choice to help you, it was our choice to be by your side and give you the support you needed. I don't ever recall you asking or demanding for anything from us. "

TY nodded, rubbing his face, he still felt guilty, "I need to set this right though, Lisa, "he said softly, "I can't keep expecting you and Jack to clean up after my mistakes. "

"what mistakes? "Lisa said suddenly, "stop taking all this on yourself, this is not only your burden to bear, I told you that I would stand by you while you navigate through all this, you made me your advisor Ty, but I'm also your friend. You need to learn to take help when it is offered to you, especially by those who truly care, you're not in this alone"

Ty's green eyes looked up at the gentle and caring woman who he now held in the light of a mother. "what if that offer of help comes from someone you aren't quite sure is trustworthy"

Lisa twitched her brow, not following.

"I went and saw Tallon today, "Ty explained, seeing her eyes widen at this revelation. "well, actually that's not true, he sent his goons out to get me, and well, I didn't have the option to refuse, "

"what did he want?" Lisa whispered now, concern in her pale eyes, "are you ok? he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ty shook his head, "no, Im fine, I'll admit, being taken to a meeting at gunpoint wasn't nice, but, Im kind of getting used to being taken away against my will,"

Lisa heard the sarcasm in his voice and gave him a soft smile, "what did you talk about?"

"well. It seems he wants to be friends, play the big brother, and support me. He asked if he could buy into Lucky and run it with me, like a partner,"

Lisa's gut churned, this wasn't good, but she could see the look in Tys eyes and the conflict he felt about this. She knew she needed to tread carefully, challenging him or rebutting him was only going to make Ty think Tallon's offer was more genuine. She knew Ty too well if you pushed him, he'd simply dig his heels in even deeper, defying the control. Tallon's words had obviously got to him on some level, so Lisa knew this was thin ice to navigate.

"Oh, so how did that make you feel, did you ask him about your kidnapping and his connection to Wade? did he explain it to you"

Ty smiled, there was a reason he likes talking to her, she never accused him of stupidity, or condemned his choices. She just helped him walk through his thoughts and his decisions. She made things that seemed difficult at first, clearer and easy to understand.

"he denied it, all of it, expect the part involving the emails, he is HMSPEC, that's his company" TY explained, "but he apologized for that, the photos, the treats, he felt bad, well he said he did"

"Oh, well at least he took ownership for that, "Lisa replied, touching his hand and seeing the smile on the corners of his lip." have you told Amy about all of this"

TY nodded, his green eyes meeting hers again, "we're good now, I think, but she didn't take it that well when I told her, she kind went off at me for covering up going to see him, I told her I was with Caleb, "

"well, can you blame her?" Lisa gave him a gentle nudge,

"no, I suppose not, but we talked it through, so I think we are good," he continued, "she thinks I should track down Kyia, see what she has to say about her son and if his intentions are good"

"well, she may be able to answer some questions at least, she is his mother, and you did say she tried to warn you about him" Lisa agreed, "do you know where she is?"

"yes, she's in the Philippines, but I was told she's not well, "TY rubbed his face, "or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to me, "

"well you can but try Ty, email her, or call her, leave it up to her to make that decision"

Ty nodded, appreciating the advice. "yeah, I think I will, "

"so, Tallon, do you trust him?"

"I honestly don't know, "Ty replied, "I want too, you know, him being my brother and all, but there's just something that keeps eating at me Lisa, I can't shake it, Jack keeps telling me to listen to my gut, but I..."

She nodded rubbing his shoulder in comfort slightly "well, Im here, no matter what you decide, but I do think you need to air on the side of caution. Let him prove this to you TY, make him work for your trust. If Tallon is trustworthy and truly wants to be in your life, he will show his hand and prove to you that you can trust him. "

"you think Im a fool for wanting this don't you? "he whispered, "for somehow wanting to know him, to trust him"

"no, TY I don't think you're a fool, I think you want to find a connection with someone who is your blood, that's not foolish, that's normal, "she gave Ty a hug and patted his back again,

"how's Jack and Tim? Has it calmed down in there or am I still public enemy number one" Ty asked, changing the subject. Seeing Lisa hide her smile, "they still want me dead and gone, don't they?"

"no, they don't want you dead or gone, well, not Jack anyways "Lisa grinned back, "but, well, maybe stay out of Tim's' hair for a while ok, and Jack well, I'd avoid him too, especially if he's got his shotgun"

Tys face went white, not understanding, "I …I thought Jack and I were good, did something else happen after I left?"

Lisa smiled again, her head dropping slightly, those pretty cheeks turning pink,

"Lisa, please what happened?" Ty looked worried now, what else could have been said against him to make Jack want to shoot him?

"um, they, "Lisa stammered, unable to hide her soft smile, "they know about your birthday,"

"my…. Birthday?" TY looked even more confused. "what? The balloon flight or the dinner or,"

"Or?" Lisa prodded, seeing him thinking back and then suddenly freezing, his face turning a little pale as he swallowed down the awkwardness his cheeks taking on a pink sheen as well as he realized what she was hedging towards.

"you mean the…me and Amy at the dude ranch …. how we…" he lost his words, his eyes suddenly darting away as Lisa let out a small giggle at his embarrassment. "you know! How? Did Amy say something or?"

"um, no Amy wasn't there, thank goodness, "Lisa explained, "it was kind of Lou's fault, but she didn't mean to really, she was just trying to make a point about you and Amy being adults and not children and it sort of slipped out"

"It slipped out!" TY exclaimed, his hands covering his face as he stood up, "how does that! slip out!"

He walked around the room looking stunned, "Oh this is not good, nope, not at all. he's going to kill me! Here I was worried about Wade and Tallon and now, I've got two-gun toting cowboys ready to cut off my extremities."

"TY, it's going to be ok, just give them a few days, they will come around" Lisa laughed, seeing him stalk back and forth in front of her, his hands sliding through his hair in disbelief.

"Lisa! this is Amy we are talking about, their little girl, their little princess! "Ty rubbed his face looking ill, "well I suppose I'll just have to keep out of sight until next Saturday, that's only a week away, "he mumbled to himself, "one week, I can do that,"

"it will be ok, "She grinned, Yew York will give them all some time to calm down, then when your back well Im sure it will all return to normal, the distance may be a good thing"

TY nodded in agreement, "um, I need to let you now that I'll be moving to Lucky when I return too, I think maybe that distance you mentioned, needs to be permanent"

Lisa looked concerned, "With Thomas?"

Ty's expression told her that was a yes, "I just need to find my own way, I can't hide away in this loft forever"

"I understand that Ty, I do, "Lisa said softly, "But can I offer another suggestion, one I, as your advisor and your friend would be more happy with."

He came over to her and stood before the woman he admired so much, not only for her business prowess but also for her kindness and compassion.

"I spend most of my time now at Heartland, and could really use a trusted presence at Fairfield, "

"Lisa, "Ty said, looking a little overwhelmed, "I can't manage the idea of taking on my father's company, let alone being involved in yours, "he shook his head, "I would just screw it up anyway, like everything else I get involved in"

"Stop that, "Lisa said shortly "you know that's not true, you have a great business sense, I've seen it, the only problem you have TY is YOU need to believe it," she took his hand and squeezed it gently, "I didn't mean I wanted you the manage the place anyway, I have a manager, I just need someone in the main house, you know, to live there, keep an eye on the place you know, "

"I don't know Lisa, what would Jack say?"

"Fairfield is my property Ty, Jack doesn't really have much to do with it, and he will back whatever you decide, it's up to you, you can pay rent or board, take the rooms in the west end and well we can catch up from time to time when I am around. "she gave him an accommodating smile "you get the distance you're after, but still stay within the family, it's a win-win, "

Ty walked slowly away from Lisa, considering her offer, it could work, Lisa was right, he would be far enough away to not have the family in his face all the time, giving the rift between them all a chance to heal. But still be close enough in case he needed them, or they needed him. It also gave him access to Lisa, when she did stay at Fairfield. Keeping their bond strong and intact. Ty had to admit, he wasn't all that keep on living at Lucky just yet, it still felt like the enemy camp and Lisa was right, he didn't trust Thomas.

"so, what do you think, do you, TY Borden want to reside in my beautiful home amongst the rolling foothills of Alberta?" she grinned at him, "there's also the free jumping and cross country tracks you can take Harley over as often as you like, "she lifted her eyebrows, "that should sweeten the deal hey, good exercise for you and for your beautiful horse"

Ty shook his head, his grin wide, "let me think about it ok, but thank you, I really appreciate the offer, "

Lisa couldn't hide her smile, seeing the glint in Tys eyes over the idea of taking her offer. "there's one more bonus to you taking me up on this offer too you know, "

Ty raised his eyebrow, not following.

"Well, Jack may be a little less worried about Amy if she's is at Fairfield, rather than Lucky?" she watched him seeing his eyes quickly divert away.

"that's not set in stone yet," he said softly, "I know Amy wants this, but we are still discussing the finer points, I don't want to be 'that guy' who took her from her family"

"well, that's between you and her, but I know that her safety and happiness is all that Jack cares about and if she's at Fairfield, it would help him sleep better at night.

Ty twitched his lip, seeing her point, and appreciating her being so open with him. He still had his brow crinkled over the idea of them living together, it was just one more worry on his already overloaded shoulders.

Lisa grabbed his arm in her gentle hands, stopping him as she gave him a gentle and comedic smile, "stop ok, you worry too much, they will get over it, what you and Amy have is something special, treasure that ok, and leave Jack and Tim to me, "she kissed his cheek as she heard footfalls of the stairs. "I've got your back, remember, if you need to talk, I'm here"

He gave her a nervous grin as Amy appeared carrying a dinner tray covered with a cloth, she smiled at him and then at Lisa, looking a little confused as to why she was there.

"Hey, "she said as she walked across the room and place the tray on the table in the kitchen area "I'm sorry I took a little longer than I said, I was talking to grandpa"

Tys face turned green, as he swallowed and looked at Lisa in apprehension, "You were talking to Jack?"

"Yeah, he apologized for dad's outburst, and said he will come see you tomorrow sometime" She smiled,

TY slid his hand down his face, letting out a shaky chuckle as he looked away, "oh great, that's, just terrific,"

Amy looked confused as Lisa gave a slight giggle and tapped his shoulder again, "I'll see you tomorrow, and think about what I said ok, just remember, trust is earned, not a given, and my offer is there for as long as you need it "she smiled at Amy and headed down the stairs. Amy watching her go before turning to Ty and looking at him in confusion.

"that was that all about?" she asked,

"Oh, nothing really, "Ty exclaimed, "nothing terrible, just that your dad and Jack are now aware of our little birthday night celebration at the dude ranch."

Amy's face now dropped too, looking a little shocked, "you mean when we…."

"yeah, when we…." Ty confirmed, "seems Lou let it slip while trying to explain how grown up you are"

"Oh my" Amy breathed, "I just spoke to him, he didn't say a word to me about that, apart from wanting to clear the air with you, tomorrow"

Ty nodded his head shakily, "clear the air, yup, more like remove my limbs"

Amy came over to him and gave him a hug "look, we will worry about that tomorrow ok, I'll talk to him and sort it out"

TY gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, his smile still shaky as he pictured Jack 'sorting it out' with him in the morning.

"what offer was Lisa talking about?" Amy questioned, seeing the worry on Tys face suddenly turn into reserved consideration.

"um, she offered me an alternative to moving into Lucky, "he said simply,

Amy's' mouth opened, a look of surprise on her features,

"Lisa said I can live at Fairfield, in the main house, sort of keeping an eye on the place for her" he explained, "wow! did you accept?"

"Well, I said I'd think about it, but …" he smiled warming to the idea with each second that passed, "I'm thinking I will, it makes sense, I think, "he laughed to himself, the offer still bemusing him." what do you think?"

"I still want you to stay here, but yes, I think it's a brilliant idea, Fairfield is only twenty minutes away, and that means I can get to Heartland easily if I'm …" she stopped, knowing she was once again jumping the gun. "it's up to you TY, you need to do what's right for you,"

He twitched his eyebrows, choosing not to bring up the whole moving in together discussion yet again. That was a discussion for another day.

"well, maybe if Im not in the loft Jack and Tim will forget about dismembering me"

"let's eat hey, and worry about your appendages or lack thereof, later" Amy suggested, walking herself over to the table and taking a seat as she pulled the cloth away to reveal two plates with roast beef, baby, and green beans.

TY smiled and followed her, taking the seat opposite her and then picking up a fork, "smells better than it did before," he grinned and took a mouthful not realizing how hungry he actually was.

* * *

Ty got up early the next morning, the sun only just shooting through the loft windows. He showered, dressed and pulled on his boots, before heading down the stairs and starting on the morning chores, he knew he didn't need to do them, it technically wasn't his job anymore, he knew that there were staff due to start in an hour that would handle it, but he wanted to give something back to the family that had given him so much. And secretly, he kind of likes the work and the time with the horses.

So, with a rock tune playing in his earbuds, he started to muck out the stalls of the main barn, Harley nickering at him as he gave him a friendly hello and gentle pat.

He didn't see the large shadow standing in the barns rear doors. Nor did he notice the old eyes that were watching him. Taking in his every move as he cleaned the bedding from the stalls.

It was a good ten minutes until he finally turned, after cleaning out two stalls, wheelbarrow in hand as he lifted it with his arms, his biceps twinging and taking the weight as he suddenly faltered and stopped, His sweat-stained face coming into contact with those calm cool eyes that watched him.

"Jack!" he almost yelled, his hands dropping the wheelbarrow in front of him. He ripped the earbuds from his ears and cracked a nervous smile "hey! you're up early"

Jack was leaning against the barn wall, his large heavy overcoat making him look more formidable than normal. Her was twisting an object over and over in his hands, his eyes soft yet a little threatening.

"what ya got there?" Ty Asked, wiping his hand across his brow, as he stepped out from behind the wheelbarrow. He was keeping his distance, but he was trying extremely hard to keep the exchange friendly.

"Well, it's that time of the year, when stallions become geldings, "he said gruffly, "I was thinking that I might get a jump on it early this year"

TY swallowed, his eyes falling on the instrument that Jack seemed to be manipulating between his fingers.

"Um, Jack I…" TY stumbled, he recognized that apparatus, it was the same one that he had googled when he had been staying in the guest room and Jack had almost caught him and Amy playing around.

"so, Amy, "Jack said softly, "I think you and I need to have another little chat"

TY felt his stomach drop, his eyes flickering from Jacks hands, then to his face and back to his hands again, He gave a nervous grin and stepped a little back again, his body tensing as Jack stood up straight and looked him directly in the eyes.

He came into the barn, his hands still playing haphazardly with the silver scissor-like device as Ty swallowed hard and stepped back yet again.

"Um Jack, Look, I really think this is…." Ty stammered, as Jack slowly walked past him, tapping the instrument on his left hand now and motioning towards the barn office.

Ty nodded and swallowed again, apprehension filling him as he headed on in, quickly walking over to the chair in the corner and taking a seat, keeping Jack well and truly within his span of vision.

"so. I hear your moving?" Jack said softly, taking his seat behind the desk and rocking back in the chair, Tys eyes relaxing slightly at the change in topic. He sat forward, and took a well-deserved breath, his heartbeat slowing,

"Um, yeah thinking about it" he smiled, "I know I signed that agreement with you and Lou, but, Im thinking that maybe it's time for."

"a change of scenery? Change of pace?" Jack offered,

"yeah, something like that, "Ty confirmed, his smile a little wary as Jack still held his play toy in his hands.

"my offer, of the loft, it still stands, you know that right"

TY rubbed his brow, not wanting to offend the man who had been more like a father to him than his own blood. "I know Jack, and I appreciate it, I do, but I just feel that maybe it's better If I... um find my own way for a bit, you know, I'm an adult now, so I suppose I should start acting like one hey?"

Jack nodded and chuffed under his breath, "an adult, yes, from what I've heard you've been acting like an adult for some time now, "those old eyes locked onto the younger, making him squirm in his seat. "well at least since your birthday"

Ty's heart sunk, his gut churned, and he quickly diverted his eyes. His hands now holding onto the arms of the chair. "Um well, about that, I…."

"yes, about that?" Jack pushed,

"um…. Look, "Ty rubbed his chin, his smile faltering as he tried to think of what to say, "its…it's not what you think Jack, Um, Me and Amy well we…" He could feel the thumping of his heart in his ears, how could he possibly put this into words without Jack taking it the wrong way.

"Well, do you know what I think, I think you and my granddaughter spent the night together at the dude ranch on your birthday, after I left explicit instructions with you over how close you were allowed to get to my granddaughter and that I expected you to take your relationship with her slow, very slow"

TY swallowed hard and rested his head in his hand as he looked away, "heh, it is what you think," he said softly, more to himself than to Jack.

"what part of 'take it slow ' didn't you understand?" Jacks voice a little cooler now.

"I understood. Jack, I did, and I, um…we ... we did take it slow, ... um it was a surprise, you know for my birthday, and I didn't... Um, I didn't know about it until we …got there and Um. well, Amy planned this special dinner and... we. it was … I saw her, and that dress and we..."

All these words seemed to be dribbling from Ty's mouth as he tried to pull them into coherent sentences. All the while watching those cool eyes that held him in their sights.

"so, this was all Amy's doing?" Jack asked, "you're the innocent victim in this?"

"Um, NO! no, Jack, it wasn't like that either, "He laughed nervously to himself, not knowing where to look, he felt like a condemned man about to be read his sentence. "Amy and I we both wanted... to, and well, there was the fire and the strawberries and the romance and well, it, um… it,"

"It?" Jack growled, "it what?"

Ty let out a soft sigh and dropped his hands into his lap, resigning to the fact that he was about to be condemned. "It just happened, "he whispered, looking guilty for not abiding by Jacks rules "Im sorry Jack"

A deathly silence fell between them as the younger kept his eyes downcast and the older, fed the fear into him over what he had done.

"you're sorry? "Jack finally said, letting the device he carried in his hands thump onto the desk before him. TY jumping slightly at the thud, his eyes once again raised and looking at the old cowboy "your sorry for taking advantage of my granddaughter or your sorry and regret that it happened"

Ty sat up a little straighter, his face calm, needing to set this straight, "I'm sorry for you finding out about Amy and me this way, but I'm not sorry it happened, and I would never take advantage of your granddaughter "he held the intensity of his gaze, his green eyes filled with purpose now, "I love Amy Jack, I would never do anything to jeopardize that"

Jack curled his lip, "you love her, "

TY nodded, "I do, more than anything"

"and you want what's best for her?"

"yes, the very best "

"then, I need something from you TY, and I hope you're going to show me in your response, just how devoted you are to my granddaughter and her happiness and wellbeing"

Ty pursed his lips, as he gave a slight nod, trying desperately to keep his nerves under control.

"what do you want me to do?" He asked softly,

"Lisa tells me your considering moving to Fairfield, is that right?"

TY nodded, not understanding the connection "yes, I am, "

"after you get back from New York, "

"yes, After Lisa and I get back, "Ty smiled,

"well, I need you to persuade Amy against moving over with you, "Jack finally said, "can you do that?"

TY dropped his gaze, "Jack, Amy and I have talked about this, and I have told her already that it's a big step, but I can't …." he stopped looking determined, "No, I won't try to make her mind up for her. This is her decision, and if she chooses to follow me, then I'm not going to refuse her or push her away "

Jack rolled his mustache, looking a little perturbed. His old eyes watching the younger, his fingers running over the silver apparatus in front of him.

"you know what this is," he said gruffly,

"Um I have a fair idea, "Ty said in a tiny but slightly confident voice.

"you hurt her son, and you will have more than a fair idea. "his eyes bored into Tys, making the younger look away, "you'll get to know these and what they're used for up close and personal, you catch my drift?"

TY nodded, swallowing hard and crossing his legs involuntarily as he saw a hint of a smile on the cold cowboy's face.

"those stalls aren't going to clean themselves, "Jack finally said, Ty, taking this as his escape and quickly getting to his feet and heading for the door. He stopped monetarily and turned to look at the old cowboy, a soft smile on his lips.

"I'll talk to her Jack, I promise, we both know how big of a step this is, but this is a decision we, Amy and I will make together."

Jack nodded and let him go, A grin playing on his lips as he picked up the emasculator and moved the castrating device around in his hands, his body shaking from the chuckle as it turned into a quiet belly laugh as he watched the young man disappear out into the yard with the full wheelbarrow.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone over the barn, its warmth turning with the coolness that the late July brings. The day had been one of conversations and confrontations for Ty, and now coming into early evening, he was hoping the evening would bring him some well-deserved relief from the stresses of the day. He had spent the morning and late afternoon close to home, not venturing past the barn and its surrounds. After his discussion with Jack, he had decided to keep to himself. Amy busy at the main training rings and dude ranch with clients and a new rider clinic. Lou had ventured over to the barn not long after lunch but had only caught Ty in passing, trying to engage with him but finding he was somehow suddenly in a hurry to go upstairs to check on something important. He seemed distracted and not keen to talk, and she had decided that rather than push it, she would leave him be.

Ty had showered and changed after cleaning out the stalls and tending the horses and had settled for an afternoon of jumping Harley for fun. It had given him time to be alone, with only the occasional ranch hand stopping at the back-schooling ring to watch him guide Harley over the advanced training course. He loved the solitude, the simple time that was rider and mount. It was the only time Ty truly felt a peace. He had missed it, and although he hadn't realized at the time, gifting him Harley, was one of the best things that had happened to him in a long time.

Harley was well bred and an astounding jumper, he was graceful yet still full of power and he moved like a champion. Ty smiled as he cleared the last jump, patting him gently on the neck with his gloved hand. Praising his ride for a job well done.

"you really should get yourself some jumping gear, "a voice called from the side rail, making Ty suddenly turn as he dismounted, his hair falling across his eyes as he walked Harley to the gate.

"what, Jeans and a tee aren't appropriate jumping attire?" He smiled at Amy as she hung over the rail. She had been watching for a while since returning from her schooling session.

"no, you look hot as always, but I think a riding jacket and maybe a pair of…." She suggested,

"a pair of?" He questioned, now looking at her through the railing, his smile playing with her.

"boots, riding boots," she teased.

"Oh, so I look the part"

"Yeah, at least then you would look as hot as Harley, "Amy giggled and slipped off the fence, running around to the gate as TY pushed it open and led Harley out into the grounds.

"he's a great horse Amy, "he smiled, "he is clearing the high jumps now, "he stopped and gave his equestrian friend a pat, "he could be a champion, he has a natural talent, "

"so…" Amy said, raising her eyebrow, sending him the suggestion.

"Amy, stop it" TY smiled softly, "I was going to say, that maybe one of these up and comers that train here, could ride him, let him compete, be the champion he deserves to be"

Amy rolled her lip, knowing the look in his eyes, she had that look hundreds of times herself when she stopped competing. It was a logical suggestion. She too had considered it at some point with Spartan. But the idea of letting someone else ride your horse, in an event that takes not only skill and talent but a bond and partnership. Just didn't seem right to her too. She knew by Ty's eyes and the set in his jaw, that he didn't want to offer Harley up to someone else to compete on. That bond he had, was for him alone. And to see another take his mount through a competition although feasible, was a bitter pill to swallow.

"we could, but are you sure, Harley responds to you Ty, I don't think another rider would get the same commitment out of him"

Ty looked away, seeing her point, "it's just, he's wasted on me Amy, he isn't a pleasure horse,"

"But he's yours TY, and we bought him for you, to do with as you saw fit, so if jumping for fun is all you want to achieve, then that's good enough for me"

Amy leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, Ty grinned and touched her cheek, the chill of the afternoon making them rosy.

"you finished up at the dude ranch, "he asked softly, "you've been super busy today"

"Yeah, I've got one more session and then we are done, so I thought I'd come down here and check out this amazing jumper that the hands where talking about up at the barn, "she gave Ty a wink and wrapped her arm around his hips as he walked Harley back up the trail towards the barn.

"Im far from amazing Amy, "Ty replied, "actually, Im a little rusty, hence the rail on the ground over there"

"pfft, one rail out of all those advanced jumps "Amy raised an eyebrow, "your selling yourself short Borden, even I couldn't clear that course in one circuit, you are amazing, "

Ty smiled, his cheeks a little flushed by the compliment,

"Im serious about the gear though, Im sure we have some in the training rooms, you can borrow it if you like, "

Ty let his free hand wrap around her hip as well, appreciating her offer, "I'll think about it ok, "

Amy grinned and pressed her hip against his as they walked arm in arm up the slight rise towards the barn, Harley clopping along quietly behind them. He was thinking about it, that was a start.

They walked and talked, Ty, telling her about his discussion with Jack and the emasculator threat. Amy trying not to laugh but failing miserably as she pictured it. Tys eyes narrowing at her obvious amusement over the prospect of him being gelded.

Her hand slid across his hip and behind, her fingers finding his rear pocket.

He stopped, and turned slightly, Harley halting and grabbing a mouthful of grass at the side of the trail as Ty pulled her close and kissed her, his lips soft against hers as he let her know how much he liked the contact.

Amy's' hand pinched, Ty jumped and gave her a reprimandable glare as he raised his eyebrow and smiled a cheeky smile at her forwardness.

"you've got me into enough trouble today Miss Fleming, "he said softly, his forehead pressed to hers playfully "so kindly refrain from taking advantage of me in such a public setting"

Amy giggled as her eyes sparkled with mischief, her hand slapping his behind, the sting radiating across his butt cheek and making him open his mouth in mocked surprise,

"I'll take advantage of you were ever I want to Mr. Borden," she played back, "and it's your fault anyway, if you didn't have such a cute behind, I would be able to control myself, "

She kissed him again, and smiled up into his electric eyes, "I bet you look sexy as hell in a pair of riding breeches"

Ty chuckled and shook his head, "well, it's a shame you're never going to find out !"

Amy and Ty came slowly up the path to the barn, talking to each other as they approached. Amy giggling at Ty as he told her about one of his falls from the saddle when he was a kid. They were in their own happy little world as they headed in behind the barn doors. TY untacking Harley and both of them giving him a well-deserved brush down and massage before feeding him and putting him away.

TY touched the tip of Amy's nose as she closed the stall door. His hands pinning her against the wood as his lips found hers again. The kiss was hot and heavy, the electricity between them sparking like a raw current.

"so, tonight, you wanna go into Calgary? Catch up with Skyler and Soraya?" he asked, his hands massaging her shoulders "or you want to watch the horse whisperer again, for the 100th time"

Amy looked up, pretending to be tossing up her options. "can we do both?"

"Um yeah, I don't see why not," Ty grinned. "Skyler was keen for a catch-up, you ok to head to his place"

"not the club," Amy asked, her fingers running around Ty's belt, under his tee and across his skin,

"Um no, he's got an apartment not far from the main drag,"

"ok, sounds like fun, "She nibbled at his neck, feeling him shudder under her attention. His smile curling as he stepped away, "Im so glad he and Soraya seem to have hit it off"

"Yeah, Skyler is quite taken by her, thinks you Hudson girls are quite amazing "TY replied, his voice a little husky as Amy stepped close to him yet again and pressed up against his warm chest her arms encasing his ribs.

"you want to invite Caleb and Ash, "he asked, Seeing Amy contemplate it and then nod,

"cool, I'll set it up, let's say after dinner, around eight?"

Amy kissed his jaw in acceptance, making him chuckle again and slip out of her hold, "you bottle that ok, this is not the time or the place, your trouble, you know that"

Amy gave him a seductive smile and headed out of the barn, swinging her hips that little more than normal, seeing him smile at her as his eyes kept watch.

TY gave Harley one more part and followed her, deciding to head to the jeep to retrieve the leather jacket that he had left there.

He heard Amy speak, she didn't sound happy, if anything it was more a stoic tone of annoyance, Ty, now curious, headed out after her, he rounded the barn doors and came face to face with Tim.

"there you are you little …." He growled, grabbing Ty by the front of his tee and dragging him bodily back up against the barn doors. Ty, taken completely by surprise, his body thudding into the wooden structure as Amy came barreling up behind her father yelling at him to stop, "I should drop you right here, right now, "

"Tim, Please, I …come one" TY stammered, his feet not securing contact with the ground. He struggled under the larger man's fists, not able to pry his hold lose.

"you… you think you can waltz in here and take my daughter, seduce her with your fancy cars and wealthy life, "

"Dad!" Amy yelled as she pulled at his arm, trying to make him let her boyfriend go, "stop it!"

"It wasn't like that" Ty growled back, his hands now on Tim's as he fought against the assault.

"Oh, it wasn't like that, don't you lie to me!, Amy's a child and you, you stole that innocence from her!, I should have known that you were nothing but trouble, but no, Jack and all the others said to give you a chance, "Tim was seething now, his face pushed up against Tys, his eyes filled with fire, "And look what it got me!, you… you took my little girl! you used her and …"

"let me go!" Ty growled, his own temper now rising, he had settled this with Jack, he didn't need to be accused of this again. Not by Tim, not by a man who had no clue what his daughter actually wanted.

"Please, dad! let Ty go, it wasn't like that, Ty didn't do anything to me" Amy cried, yanking at his arms trying to make her father see sense.

"stop protecting him Amy! he's not worth it, he's a player, and he's played you like a fiddle from the get-go! "Tim snarled, "he got what he wanted, just like all those other girls, "

"LET ME GO!" Ty yelled, finally gaining some traction on the ground and pushing forward, his hands forcing Tim's to loosen their death grip on his chest. TY pushed with all his might, feeling Tim step back. Giving him the opening, he wanted, he glared at his assailant. "get your hands off of me!"

Amy fell backward, anger overtaking her, as Tys eyes lost focus on Tim and diverted to her as she stumbled, giving Tim back his momentum back and resulting in Ty once again bouncing off the door of the barn. Amy yelled and ran for the house, hoping to attract her grandfather's attention from inside. Leaving the waring males in a death grip in front of the large red barn.

"you just had to have her didn't you, all those others weren't enough hey! I've got your number you shit, I won't have her used and thrown away when you're done"

"for fucks sakes, "Ty bellowed back, "Im not using her! I love her!"

Tim's face contorted again, thumping Ty roughly once more into the barn door. His head hitting the sleeper that ran across its face, Tys face screwed up in pain as he pushed back. Not wanting to fight with the father of his girlfriend, but realizing that Tim was out of control, and in no mean backing down, memories of similar encounters flooded Ty's mind, making him once again realize that fighting back may be the only way to save his skin. He felt the fear, that familiar churn in his gut as Tim's' hands tightened around his chest. He knew this pain, he was used to it.

"Tim!" an older, deeper voice bellowed from across the yard, Tys eyes diverting to the ranch house as he saw Jack thundering across towards them. Amy running by his side. Lou and Lisa on the front porch, watching on in horror. "what the heck are you doing!"

Jack's voice caught Tim's attention, his focus on Ty slipping, giving the younger and chance to slip from his grasp and scamper away, he ran, stumbled, crawled his way out of Tim's reach, taking a breath as Amy bolted to his side and wrapped her arms around his winded form.

"don't you run from me! "Tim yelled, "I see you kid, don't you dare challenge me" his eyes shooting daggers at Ty as Amy felt Ty stiffen and take a stance against her father. Her hands holding him back, that Borden temper, now just under the surface. Tys eyes gleamed as he threw down his rebuttal.

"Im not running, Im right here old man! you want me, come on" Ty spat, His shoulders squared as he challenged him. "You think Im the devil, Fine! I am !. come on, I'm right here! let's see how well you do when you don't take me by surprise"

"Ty please, "Amy cried, her hands holding firmly against his chest, her body blocking him from her father who stepped forward. The distance between them now only meters.

Lisa and Lou were running over now too, Lou heading off her father with Jack and Lisa coming to help Amy restrain a rather enraged and shaken Ty,

"oh, your cocky little bastard" Tim yelled, his eyes on his target over Jacks' shoulder as the older cowboy held him at bay.

"that is enough!" Jack bellowed, Tim, taking a breath as Jack turned his annoyance over to Ty as well.

Seeing the younger man stop and take a breath at his command and tone.

"what the hell is going on!" Jack growled, the two aggressors now being held back, the distance between them now filled with peacekeepers in defense mode.

"that kid, you know what he did, to our Amy, I told you he was trouble, I told you to send him on his way but no… you just had to"

Jack held his x son in law still against the barn door, suddenly becoming aware of the smell of whiskey on his breath. He leaned in closer to him, and pressed his arm against his chest, "your drunk! "

Tim looked away, seeing Lou's face fill with disappointment "Dad, I …. your, I can believe you! After everything you lost, me, Amy, mom, your drinking again!"

"that kid, that kid he needs to be taught a lesson, he can't get away with this, he needs discipline Jack, and Im the one, Im the one who's going to teach him!" Tim breathed the threat low a dark in his voice.

Tys face contorted, Amy felt the rage, the pain, the fear, and anger all erupt inside of him. Like a tidal wave of pent-up darkness, it flowed through him and out into the world, those words, that condemnation, set the darkness free. He pulled Amy and Lisa hands off of him, stepping before them and challenging the man who pulled him into that blackness. That same blackness he had felt all his life.

"You …. You think I'm scared of you! you think I care what you think of me!, I need discipline hey, I need to learn a lesson, "Ty shook, Amy taking his arm and trying to restrain him as he sauntered forward. "fine, come on then, teach me! I dare you!, beat it into me until I can't stand, until I can breathe . You think I haven't felt it, you think I don't know what it's like? "he was yelling now, his tears streaming down his face, his body shaking as it all exploded out of him. Jack, releasing Tim as they watched on in horror as Ty fell apart before them. "come on! "TY thumped his chest, egging Tim on, "Hit me! come ON!, Hit me!, show me how fucking useless I am!, You think you can hurt me any more than .. than. he did! you want to break my bones too, lock me up, leave me bloody and broken! Go for it, I don't care ok, I …. I don't fucking care if you take it from me! I ..come on!, do it! Just fucking do it OK! HIT ME! Here! Im right here! just do it,,," he sobbed "and be done OK! "

"Ty" Amy said softly, her voice trembling behind him as he shook there in the afternoon sun, the ugliness of his world sprayed across the slate driveway for all to see. Ty's shoulders fell as his legs started to crumble under him. He staggered away from them all, his face in shock and defeat as his hands fell to his sides. "Just do it, I ... I can't ...I ..." he whispered, his voice cracking as he sucked back the tears and took another step away, his eyes finding Amy as he turned and backed towards the barn.

"I…. I, I'm" he looked over at Jack who was now also watching him with concern. Ty felt the pity from them all, their eyes all on him as he backed away "I'm sorry, I" TY whispered and then ran, his feet stumbling as he disappeared into the barn.

Lisa grabbed Amy and pulled her close, feeling the shudder run through her, "go, go after him, "she whispered, Amy wiping her eyes and running into the barn after her love.

Lisa came over to Lou and Jack, who now stood before Tim as he looked at the ground.

"so, you proud of yourself," Jack asked sharply, "destroying a kid with your stupidity! what the hell is wrong with you"

"Im Sorry ok! I just saw him in the barn, kissing her and I just saw red, "Tim explained, "I didn't think he would have a meltdown like that!"

"and the drinking, "Lou asked, her eyes moist with disappointment

"Im sorry, I had one, that's it, just to calm my nerves, I got some bad news today and I just needed to settle myself"

"bad new? What bad news?" Jack growled, " you know you aren't supposed to drink, "

"Callie ok, she dumped me, told me that she doesn't see us going anywhere, she said Im aggressive "

"Callie? Who the hell is Callie" Jack looked confused and annoyed, he was worried about TY and also Amy who had disappeared upstairs after him. But Tim was also in need of his help. His loyalties torn, he rubbed his face in exasperation.

"I've been seeing Callie for a few months now, I met her on one of the roundups"

"why didn't you say anything, "Lou asked, Lisa now watching on, her attention also split between the barn and what was going on outside.

"because, well, because I wasn't ready too, "Tim said softly, "but it doesn't matter now, she's gone, and well, I suppose after what I just did, I don't blame her"

Jack stepped away, not knowing what to do or think. He turned to Lou and touched her shoulder. "Drive him home will you, so he can sleep it off"

"I only had …." Tim rebutted

"Shut it ok, don't you dare tell me you only had one, this is the work of more than one, trust me" Jack growled,

"come on Dad, "Lou said softly, taking his arm and walking him back towards his truck and the house.

Lisa came to her husband's side, giving him a hug of reassurance. "that was ugly Jack, "she said softly, her eyes once again on the loft above. "Im really worried "

"Tim will be fine Lisa," Jack soothed, but saw the slight shake of her head,

"Not Tim, "She said, her voice now small, "that was more than just rage, that was a break, he needs help"

"I know, and he will get it when you go to New York, "Jack said softly, "we can't force him, Lisa, he has to want it. So maybe this, ugliness, is a way to make him see that he needs this more than he realizes"

Lisa nodded, "I'll book that appointment, we fly out Saturday, so let's just keep Tim and Ty apart until then"

Jack smiled and kissed his wife, needing her support, the events of the last thirty minutes draining him emotionally too.

"should we?" Lisa asked, her eyes back on the loft.

"No, I think we leave that mess to Amy for now, "Jack said as he turned his wife back towards the house, Tim's truck leaving with Lou behind the wheel and barreling down the drive as they stepped up the porch. "that boy has just ripped himself apart before us, I think the least we can do is let him have some time to come to terms with that, he's proud Lisa, and he just let us see him at his weakest. we can talk to him later when he's not feeling so raw and vulnerable "

Lisa nodded and pulled open the door "you Jack Bartlett are an amazing man, that boy, he's lucky to have you in his corner" she gave him another kiss, seeing him smile roughly under his mustache, "and so am I"

* * *

Amy came up the stairs to the loft with her footfalls filled with trepidation. She surveyed the surrounds, not seeing Ty anywhere, the lounge, the bed, the kitchen was all bare, she slowly walked further in, touching the lamp in the lounge on the sideboard, the afternoon sun now low, making the loft fall into shadows.

The bathroom door was ajar, only a little, but enough to see the light through the slither of light that drew across the floor. Again, taking her time she touched the door, her knuckle tapping lightly announcing her presence.

"Ty, "she whispered, her fingers pushing the door, so it moved, it squeaked on its hinges as she looked into the small room. Her eyes misting slightly when she finally found what she was looking for.

Ty was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, his knee bent and pressed against the rear wall, His hands were in his lap as he kept his gaze low, the look of defeat radiating through his body. His shoulders were slumped, and he didn't look like he had even noticed Amy's arrival. His hair fell across his face as she saw the unfallen tears in his eyes.

"Ty?" she said again, seeing he was holding a glass, a tumbler, maybe a failed attempt to numb the pain, but she also noticed it was dry and no bottle was nearby. He obviously had considered it, Whiskey was his vice of choice after all. He used it to escape. To dull the darkness and keep it in check.

Had Tim's attack at him caused him to rethink the amber fluid this time? was Ty now also trying to confront the darkness rather than hide from it?

Amy came over to him and slid down on the cold tiles next to his hip, her knees tucked under her as she tried to get him to at least acknowledge she was there. But there was nothing, he was like a blank slate, not really there at all, this was his subconscious way of protecting him. He had shut down, if only for a moment, as a way of protecting himself from any more pain. Even Amy had been locked out. His soul lost somewhere behind those vacant green eyes that welled with emotion.

Amy slid closer to him, her hand wrapping around those fallen shoulders, letting him know she was there, and he was loved and not alone.

They sat there, not needing to talk, as words weren't going to fix this. Amy's presence was all that was required. She let her shoulder touch him, her body now next to him as he spun the empty tumbler in his fingers, finally letting it topple from his grasp and slip gently onto the tiled floor, the glass contacting with the ceramic, making a high pitched tink as it finally came to rest.

Amy squeezed his shoulder, hearing Tys breath hitch in his throat as his head ever so slowly tilted towards hers and came to rest on her shoulder, her arm reaching around and turning his body into her allowing the broken young man to bury his face into her neck, Amy held him close, as he surrendered and wrapped his arms around her, she could feel the tremble as she held him tight. His tears on her skin, his body seeking the comfort only she could give.

* * *

Amy walked into the kitchen not long after dark, her face not showing what she had just endured. Lou had returned from Big River after dropping off Tim. Who now was apologetic and remorseful for his actions. Amy, however, didn't want to hear it, her anger at her father was still raw, and after seeing the damage he had done to Ty, she wasn't interested in listening to his apologies and excuses. Not now anyways.

"how is he?" Lisa asked, she came into the kitchen from the lounge, Jack beside her, worry in their expressions.

"as you'd expect him to be, "Amy said flatly,

"can we help?" Lisa asked, "does he need anything?"

Amy shook her head, as she took a cup of tea from Lou, who stood silently near the stove "I don't know what he needs, he's not talking, not right now anyway, it's like he's shut down"

"Maybe we should call someone, ask for help," Lou asked,

"No Lou, what's not going to help right now, is someone else forcing him to talk about how he feels, " Amy sipped her tea, her mind exhausted, her heart hurting, "I've never seen him like this grandpa, he's had rages before, you know, but he's always talked them through and we've sorted it out, but this time, it's like he's got nothing to say, All I did was sit with him and hold him, that's it, "

"maybe that's all he's got at the moment Amy, "Lisa said softly, "When I was young, My Aunt had a mental break after the sudden death of her husband, she just stopped, didn't talk, didn't interreact, it was all we could do to get her to even look at us, but slowly, as time moved on, she came back, she opened up and let us in, "

"and you think that's what's happened to TY, he's had a mental break, "Amy asked,

"possibly, you saw him out there, how Tim's comment about teaching him respect and discipline made him react. That was a trigger Amy, it took him back to the traumas of his past. that was more than just temper, you saw that right, that was dark deep routed pain from his past, he's been holding that inside, and Tim's attack on him let it out, "She looked around the table seeing their concerned faces "I think he needs time, to get over what happened, "she gave the weakest of smiles, "that look in his face, when he ran to the barn was a look of shock, fear and embarrassment, we have to let him come to terms with that"

"how long?" Jack asked, "how long do we wait for Ty to come out of this, a day? A week? when is it time to ask for help from someone who knows how to handle this,"

"I don't know, but I called doctor Hunter this afternoon, I have an apt booked for Ty on Sunday in New York"

Amy nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, her over shirt a little damp on the shoulder from Tys tears.

"but what if that's too long to wait" Lou cut in, "I don't know about you, but …. Tys been up and down for a while now, he's erratic and these rages are just getting more frequent and worse, I think we need to call someone now"

"and do what Lou, "Amy retorted, "tell them our father verbally and physically assaulted him to the point where he had a mental break, if Tys not talking to me, what makes you think he will he talk to a stranger, I can tell you that now, it took me all my time to get him to even look at me let alone talk"

"look, "Jack butted in, seeing both sides of the argument "there's not a lot we can do tonight, so let's leave him be, let him rest and take another look at this in the morning, "

"and if it's no better, or its worse? "Lou said quickly, "are we willing to risk that!"

"Lou, if you call anyone now, all they will do is put him in a locked ward for a few days, for observation," Lisa said sternly, "and I don't think that's going to do him any good,"

"No, "Amy said, taking her cup to the sink, "I agree with Grandpa, I'll stay with him tonight, and then we can see where we stand tomorrow,"

"Amy, I don't think you should be …." Jack cut in quickly not liking the idea of his granddaughter spending the night with her boyfriend, let alone her unstable emotionally destroyed boyfriend.

"Grandpa, I'm not leaving him on his own, I only came back over here now to let you know what was going on, and to get some food for later"

"I get your worried about TY, we all are, but I'm only thinking of your safety. "Jack stood up, trying to make his point,

"Im safe Grandpa, Ty would never hurt me, but he needs me ok, and I don't think it would be in his best interests to be alone, not tonight. I'll be ok, I promise"

"this is not the first time this has happened Amy, I was there in Montana remember, I saw the effect Wades assault had on him, it almost destroyed him If I hadn't taken those pills…I ... I don't know what might have happened. "Jack looked worried, and Amy now realized why. He had not told her about Tys attempt to dull the pain and memory of what Wade had done to him in the kitchen at Lucky. It was something he had kept to himself, as a way of protecting a broken young man who was desperate to find some peace.

"you… you stopped him taking pills?" Amy stammered, "is that what you're saying?"

Jack looked down, not knowing if he should repeat what he saw and prevented. "he was upset, it was after his run-in with Wade, and yes, I found him with a handful of pills and a full bottle of whiskey."

Amy covered her mouth, Lisa also looked shocked and saddened by this revelation. "oh Jack. Please tell me he wasn't going to…"

"I don't know Lisa, but he didn't stop me from removing them. "Jack took a breath, this was hard to talk about, he felt like he was betraying Ty's trust. "I think he may have considered it, for a split second, a moment, hence why he had them on the table, but Tys not suicidal, it's just desperation and a way to give him some respite."

Amy rubbed her face, "I'm going back to the loft ok, I'll see you guys in the morning" She saw Jack go to speak but stopped him. "I see you in the morning, trust me, we will be ok"

He gave her a worried smile and watched her leave.

"I don't like this grandpa, I think we need to help him and do it now," Lou said her determination and worry shining through.

"We will reassess in the morning, "Jack replied, taking Lisa's hand in his and helping her up to stand beside him. "it's been a long day so let's just call it a night and get some rest"

And with that the family retired, Jack and Lisa, supporting each other and their decision to hold fast until the morning hours. Lou, following suit, but still not convinced waiting was the best remedy. And Amy returning to her love, who had given into his physical and mental exhaustion and fallen asleep on his bed, Amy covering his fully clothed body with a blanket and curling up next to him, just in case he needed her during the night.

* * *

to be continued


	58. The Prodigal Son Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

The next morning Ty awoke alone, the loft quiet, the smell of fresh coffee rousing him from his sleep. He let his eyes a customize to the soft morning light, his fists twisting against them as the room around him came slowly into focus. He had woken through the night, feeling Amy's warm body beside him. But now the bed next to him was empty. Apart from a folded piece of paper that sat on the pillow.

Ty stretched, his body cracking as he moved, his mind becoming aware of the soft blanket that was wrapped around him. His jeans on the floor next to the bed. He didn't remember taking them off, but now, clad only in his boxers and the black tee he picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 _{good morning, I have coffee in the pot for you, and muffins in the bag on the bench, I'll be back shortly ok, love you}_

Ty smiled, not knowing what to think, he remembered the day before, well, he remembered the feelings he felt, the words and the exact chain of events were still a little fuzzy. He felt drained but weirdly relaxed. Like a pressure had been released from him. Something had given way, and even though it had hurt and caused him a lot of distress... He seemed to be better for it.

Ty got up, padded over to the kitchen, his fingers ruffling his already messed up hair. He yawned again, picked up the brown paper bag, and unrolled the top, his lip curling at the delectable smell of fresh warm blueberry muffins.

Lou's blueberry muffins, He walked back to the table and sat down, bag in hand. His mind rolling back to the middle of the night when Amy and he had talked in the darkness. Her arms around him as he bared his soul. His words spilling from his mouth like water over a glacier fall.

He had shared things with her, that he had never thought he would mention. Mostly about how he felt, and how he handled the darkness when it started to seep into his life from within.

They had talked, well touched on his confrontation with Tim, and the meeting in New York, Ty remembering that he had confirmed yet again that as per his agreement with Jack and Lisa, he would see the therapist Lisa had set up for him.

Now, he had to agree, after the night before, maybe, just maybe, it was time to tackle this darkness head-on.

Ty took a bite out of one of the moist muffins, enjoying the way the blueberries exploded in his mouth. His mind on coffee and sweetness as his eyes landed on Amy and she came quickly up the stairs. Her hands filled with shopping bags and parcels.

He smiled, starting to get up, but stopped when she fumbled and dropped the contents in her arms all over the floor, his lip twisting in amusement as she blew her fringe from her eyes in annoyance as she looked up and grinned at him.

"I see you found the muffins," she said with a grin, her fingers stacking the parcels in a neat pile, next to the bags and then coming over to him. Her expression a little questioning, not knowing what frame of mind he was going to be in when he awoke. She had stayed with him all night for a reason, and now, seeing him up and actually looking a little normal, her worries were slipping slightly.

"Lou brought them over early this morning, sort of a 'are you ok' gesture, "she said, she saw his eyes drop slightly, a hint of guilt and embarrassment at knowing the entire family had witnessed his mental slip,

"you were still asleep when she came over, "Amy explained, "don't worry, I met her downstairs in the barn"

He gave an appreciative smile, grateful for her discretion, he felt bad enough already without the idea of people watching him with pity while he slept.

He took another bite of the muffin as Amy came over to him, her arms wrapping around Ty's shoulders from behind as she kissed his messed-up hair. "you want coffee?"

He gave her the softest of apologetic smiles as he looked up at her, "Amy, I... I'm sorry but after everything that... I'm just not in the, um... maybe later, " he stammered, Amy grinning at him and kissing the top of his head again,

"No, silly, I didn't mean, that kind of 'coffee' " she giggled, seeing his cheeks flush at his mistake, "I meant that coffee" she pointed to the pot.

TY smiled and nodded, his smile soft, and almost innocent looking. Amy noticing how placid he was. She didn't want to push him, he seemed at peace, if a little childlike, but at least he was interacting now, which was more than what he was capable of when she had found him in the bathroom.

Amy poured two cups of coffee and placed one in front of Ty before she took a seat opposite him.

"I don't want to ask, but I kind of feel I need to?" she queried, her eyebrow-raising slightly, seeing Ty rub his eyes and then blink at her softly.

"Im ok, "he replied, his voice quiet, but not as confident as his usual tone.

"you sure?" she pushed gently,

Ty nodded, placing what, was left of his muffin on the table in front of him. "thanks for staying, "he said, "last night, it meant a lot"

"Any time" she smiled back, "You know how much I love midnight talks."

He chuckled, realizing she was playing it down, and once again loving her more for it. She always made him feel so safe. And safe, was good for Ty, especially now.

His eyes fell onto the bags and boxes that lay piled near the stairway. He nodded to them and raised an eyebrow. "you been shopping?"

"Oh! Ur, yes, "Amy grinned, as she put her coffee cup down. "I…um It's a surprise, for you actually "

"a surprise," "he studied the bags, seeing the brand of Maggies Tack and EC Alberta on the bag logos. "you wanna tell me what kind of surprise?"

Amy grinned and looked a little sheepish, "ok, well, last night, we talked about a lot of things, "

He nodded, agreeing with her, they had indeed talked for quite a while in the dark hours.

"do you remember where we decided that the next few days should be about doing things that make you feel happy and at peace, "she watched him, as his eyes glinted slightly, "you know, focus on the good, not the bad, "

"like these muffins" he smiled,

"Yeah, like the muffins, "she returned, "but we also made the list, remember? "

TY looked away, his smile widening, "yes, I remember the list"

"well, that's what the surprise is about, it's something from the list, that, Im hoping once you see it, you'll see my thought process"

He cocked his eyebrow at her, not following "Im cool with just the muffins"

Amy rolled her eyes at him and stood up, "now please, keep an open mind ok, I know I said I wouldn't push, but we have four days until you fly off with Lisa to New York, and you said that this particular thing, well, doing this kind of thing made you feel good, and made you happy, so I thought, that you, well, we could maybe capture that and do this together, just for fun, of course, no pressure "she walked over to the bags and stopped, turning to face him, hoping he wasn't going to take her offering the wrong way. "I spoke to Lisa this morning and well, I found out that there's this thing on today that, well, this afternoon, I…" she stopped and picked up a bag." and I think it would be fun, I hope it will be anyways and …. I know you said you didn't want to …. But it makes you happy, so I thought if it made you happy, then why not, so,,,," she took a breath, her words spilling out of her mouth in no set order, simply thoughts that fell from her mind into her mouth.

"Amy," Ty said softly, "what did you do?"

"nothing, really, "she explained, "it just, after last night, when we talked, I …I thought "She crinkled her brow, worried now she had overstepped, seeing the apprehension in his eyes. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it, he would either be happy and agree or be disappointed in her for pushing and say no. It was a fifty-fifty bet,

She walked over to him and past him the large plastic bag, its shiny red color making it look impressive.

"I bought you some things, and I really hope you get where Im coming from and well, give it a go, "she finally said, "But if you don't want too, I understand ok, like I said, no pressure, "

Amy stepped back and swallowed hard, Ty's hands now holding the bag as he slowly stood up, His gaze on her once again as he let his eyes finally drop to the bag as his fingers pulled the top open, so he could look inside it,

Amy watched in apprehension, seeing Ty put his hand in the bag and pull up the contents, the soft black fabric running under his fingers as he slowly shook his head.

Amy felt sick inside, fearing she had made it worse, that her gamble had been a mistake "Im sorry, I shouldn't have, I just thought that, it would help you focus on something other than…. Well you know, something good"

TY sighed and looked up at the girl he loved, his lip curling as his face looked a little bewildered and amused at her sneakiness, "Amy, I thought I said I…."

"Yes, I know, but, this is for fun, and it's not …..." she stopped, her hands on her hips as she watched him pull out the item, the fabric soft and well cut. "I'm sorry" her shoulders fell in dejected remorse, knowing that once again she had taken things too far.

He smiled, putting the item down and coming over to her, his arms pulling her close and giving her a gentle cuddle "don't say sorry, "he said into her ear, "I appreciate you trying to do something for me, this is really rather sweet"

Amy smiled, and kissed his cheek, "so, you want to? it's at 1pm today over at Fairfield," her eyes were big blue pools as she looked up at him. Hope in her expression "it's not a formal comp Ty, just a local, with free point entry, "

"full events?" Ty asked, showing interest, but still not sold on the idea.

"Yeah, but it's also single set, so, we can just do one, or two or… and it's for charity." She kissed his cheek again, "it's your call ok if you say no, I understand"

Ty ran his thumb across her cheek, not able to hide his smile. "1pm, that's not a lot of time to…"

Amy looked away sheepishly, "well, Harley and Spartan are already at Fairfield, I had Grandpa take them over earlier this morning just in case you… Um …."

"said yes?" he smiled,

"and what about registration? " he questioned,

"Um, I kind of signed us up already, Lisa said we can show our member cards when we get there, "

Ty raised his eyebrow, Amy looking a little guilty for presuming he would agree, "I know, I should have asked first but... I was hoping you would see how much fun it would be and you'd..."

"agree with you" he smiled.

"so, are you," she said softly, "saying yes? agreeing with me?"

Ty lent forward and kissed her softly, appreciating the trouble she had gone to for him just to make him feel happy and at peace. He pulled her close, still amazed that she loved him as much as she did.

"cross-country?" he asked softly, Amy's eyes sparkling with enthusiasm,

"yes, "she grinned, "and show and dressage"

He laughed, and touched the top of her nose, "I know what this is about, "he smiled, as he walked over to the pile of bags and picked another up, shaking his head as he let his hand pulled the tag up, so he could read it.

"what?" Amy looked bashful, secretly jumping for joy inside, he hadn't said no, that was a step forward,

"this is just so you can see me all decked out in this stuff, "he grinned, now holding the large shoe box and lifting the lid, "you didn't need to do this Amy, this gear isn't cheap, I'll pay you back, "he wrapped his hands around the black riding boots and half chaps and looked them over, "for all of it"

"No, it's a gift, "she beamed, "from me to you, "Her smile now warm as she watched Ty place the boots on the floor before him. His fingers running through his hair as he looked back over to her.

"thank you, I don't know what to say, "he smiled again, "so, I'll just say yes, my answer is yes, "

Amy's smiled doubled in size as she ran over to him and hugged him with all her might, she felt him chuckle as his hands found her waist and spun her around gently,

"just for fun, no pressure, "he reiterated,

"just for fun" Amy agreed,

He nodded and kissed her again, Amy's hand sliding down his back and onto his boxer-clad behind, making Ty pullback from her kiss and eye her skeptically,

"I can't wait" she giggled, seeing his questioning gaze,

"you, and that behind of yours, in breeches, oh my!" Amy bounced on her heels and gave a little shake of anticipation.

* * *

It was a little after 12 when Ty pulled the wrangler up onto the grassy meadow at Fairfield, People and horse floats were milling around, as he cut the engine. He sat and watched for a bit, taking in the ambiance, trying to control those well-known butterflies that had taken up residence in his gut. He chewed his lip. Still not sure if this was the best idea. He hadn't ridden publicly in a very long time. And now here he was, the infamous Ty Borden, about to make his return debut in a small charity event in Hudson. Hopefully, being small and local, the press wouldn't get hold of it. Which in Tys eyes was a good thing? He was nervous enough without the added stress of shutterbugs capturing his every move, or possible fall, in this case.

He ran his hand through his hair, watching the people around him. Seeing the heartland horse trailer off to his left. Jacks truck attached to it. Amy had come over before him, at his request, Lisa asking if she would help set up the course. Ty explaining to her, that he needed a little time to himself, just to get his head together and in the right space.

Ty had agreed to do the cross country and the show jumping events only, not wanting to embarrass himself at the dressage as he didn't know the routine being judged, being such a late entry as he was.

He blew air out between his teeth, as his gloved hands held the steering wheel. This felt weird but weird in a good way. Amy was right, he did love to jump, he couldn't deny it. When he was flying over those oxers he felt free, like nothing could hurt him or tear him down. TY shut his eyes, steadying himself. This was just for fun, nothing more. Amy was competing too, which gave him an added interest. She was exceptional in the ring, so he was looking forward to seeing her on the open ground.

"ok Borden," he said to himself, "let go of the wheel and get out of the truck" He opened his eyes and released his hold and pulled the door open. Taking one last breath as his foot hit the ground.

* * *

Amy was chatting happily to Lisa and Jack, she leant against the horse trailer in her competition attire, dressed in black riding boots and B Vertigo Carina White Breeches. They supported a high waist, soft breathable fabric, designed to not only keep you cool and also provide comfort while in the saddle but to look classy and sophisticated too. With silicone print on the full seat and clean crisp stitching on the front slit pockets and side hem, Amy not only looked the part of the quality jumper but also felt it. Her outfit was finished off with an Elegant competition jacket in dark navy. Decorated with silver and gold metal rhinestones on the collar and pockets and cream-colored vents at the back, paired with the soft white shirt that showed at her neck and her cuffs she looked amazing. Her black helmet draped across her forearm as Lisa talked to her about the course and the jumps that were ahead.

Her hair was braided and pulled tight to her head, her cheeks rosy in the sun. She looked beautiful, yet polished. Her confidence shining through. Amy's' eyes scanned the hillside, seeing the other competitors as they all got ready at their saddle sites. Spartan stood at the rear of the horse trailer, tied to the side by a lead rope. He was in full English tack, Harley alongside him looking amazing in his jumping attire. They were ready, all they needed was Ty.

Amy smiled at people she recognized, her eyes finally lighting up when she saw the wrangler and the young man who stood next to it, his focus still on taking his gear from the truck, Amy's heart skipping a beat, her smile radiating up to her eyes.

Amy had been right, her prediction coming true. Ty looked amazing, good enough to eat, and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop as she took him in. That soft brown hair brushed, but still falling around his face, the black sporty three-button riding jacket featuring two side slits as well as two front pat pockets. The elastic and washable fabric offering optimum freedom of movement for him, but with comfort as well as easy care. Amy sucked in a breath as he turned to close the door of the truck, her eyes now on the Alessandro Albanese Silicon Breeches in deep charcoal that moved with him as he pulled his helmet from the rear of the jeep. He looked sharp, and like a professional. The crisp white shirt, minus the tie making Amy smile at his small conformity rebellion. Tys eyes finally found her and she saw his shy grin as he slowly walked over to her across the field, the Tonics Space Paddock Boots with Saxon Syntovia Half Chaps making it next to impossible for Amy to take her eyes off of him as he approached.

Jack turned also, noting Amy had stopped talking, mid-sentence, their conversation lost in the afternoon breeze. His smile also wide as he took in the immaculately dressed young man who stood a little nervously before him. Lis covered her mouth, her eyes watering at the sight.

"wow," Amy beamed, "I was right you do look …"

"Ty shook his head, his cheeks flushing slightly as he pressed his hand to her cheek, he was embarrassed enough without her saying something in front of Jack that was going to get him into even more trouble.

"You look pretty amazing yourself" he smiled, He kissed her quickly, knowing eyes were on him as he let her snuggle into his side.

"Im so glad you decided to come, "Lisa gushed, "I really hope you two have a lot of fun on the course."

Ty nodded and looked away, still not feeling a hundred percent comfortable. He had agreed to compete. But now he was there, it all just seemed a little too real. He could feel the eyes on him. Other competitors curious about his intentions. He was recognizable after all, but not everyone who knew Ty Borden, Lilly Borden's son, knew he was into equestrian sport either. That part of his life he had kept secret and separate from the world at large, he hadn't really been seen on the equestrian circuit radar since he was 13. Now here he stood at 19, ready to once again take to the course and show his worth. His mind started to send him doubts, his subconscious explaining that if he went back to the truck now, no one would really care, he would simply be a non-starter, the explanation irrelevant as he didn't actually compete. Ty swallowed hard, trying to silence the nerves, but they kept coming, what if he did terribly, came dead last, took to many penalties, fell of the horse! hurt himself, or worse yet hurt Harley, he hadn't even trained for this, he hadn't prepared, he didn't know the course, the layout, the routines, what if,,,,,, what if...

"stop over thinking it" Amy whispered into his ear, "this is for fun, nothing more"

Ty took a breath, she knew him too well, he was overthinking, hell he was dissecting every possible scenario and outcome in his mind! She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, "you want to walk the course with me? calm those nerves a little"

Ty nodded, relieved to step away from the attention he was creating, the whispers and the hushed voices making him neurotic and uneasy.

They walked off towards the start gate, Hand in hand, Amy pointing to the course and guiding him off to the first jump.

"This was such a good idea," Lisa said to her husband, seeing him smile, his eyes still on his granddaughter as she slowly disappeared from view,

"I hope so Lis, I really do, "He replied, "that boy needs to have some peace for a while, and if this works out the way we are all hoping it will,"

"It's ok Jack, this is a good thing, you saw his face, I think Amy's got it right this time"

Jack gave Lisa a big cowboy hug, lifting her from the ground and squeezing her tightly.

"Tim's not coming, is he?" Lisa suddenly said, Jack, putting her back on her feet and looking down at her,

"I don't think so, but who knows with Tim, "Jack replied, "we will cross that bridge if and when we come to it"

"Grandpa!" Lou called, as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I Just saw Ty and Amy, My God! I hardly recognized him, he looks amazing"

"looks the part hey" Lisa grinned,

"I'll say, I couldn't believe it! Im glad Amy convinced him to compete"

"where is Scott, I thought you were helping him out today?" Lisa asked, curious as to why Lou had turned up with a friend from her school days instead of the usual young vet who traveled by her side. She knew Scott was in attendance, being the on-call vet help for the event.

"Well, Scott and I are, "she paused, her smile fading, "we are on a break, it seems we need to evaluate what we want in life"

Jack raised his brow, looking worried, "was this your idea of Scotts"

"Scotts, supposedly he thinks I'm afraid of commitment," she rolled her eyes at the thought, "go figure"

"Oh Lou, Im so sorry, I always thought you and Scot were… um, so happy together" Lisa sympathized.

"so, did I Lisa, but it seems, that unless I agree to a conventional relationship, then that means Im scared or somehow not ready to settle down."

They talked for a while, about the event, Scotts obvious lack of understanding of how Lou's brain and heart worked and the possibility that maybe taking the break as a good thing, giving them both time to re-evaluate their lives and what they wanted out of them, because as Lou so forcefully pointed out, if a woman in her late twenties wanted a career over a ranch and a truck and 2.5 kids, well something must obviously be very wrong with her. Lisa tried to console Lou as she shook her head in annoyance, she looked flustered and annoyed as she watched Amy and Ty walk back up the slope from the cross-country course together, hand in hand Amy smiling up at Ty as he talked to her about the events to come.

Lou sighed, seeing the connection between them, the closeness, the bond, Ty's attention to Amy as she spoke, his interest in what she had to say, his smile, ever present, giving away the way he felt about her.

"that there, I want that" Lou grumped, Lisa, chuckling as she gave her a gentle hug,

"they are kind of cute together aren't they" Lisa curled up her nose as she spoke, her grin making Lou respond in a similar way. They turned and saw Jacks sideways grin as Ty and Amy came up in front of them, their hands interlocked as they stopped and looked a little confused at the looks the trio were throwing at them.

"so, you like the course?" Lisa asked, directing them away from the previous conversation.

"Yes, Lisa, it's amazing, you've got a good mix of difficulties in there" Amy smiled, Lisa directed her gaze at Ty who nodded in agreement, Noting Lou was still giving him the once-over in the competition attire,

"Look at you!" She finally said, making Ty suddenly a little self-conscious. "wow! Amy said you were into this but. Geez, Ty, you wear it well. You look hot!" Lou suddenly caught Amy's glare and corrected herself "I mean handsome, yes, very handsome"

Ty diverted his eyes, his cheeks flushing as Amy intensified the scowl at her sister, her eyes filled with sisterly annoyance, it was one thing for your older sister to say your boyfriend looked nice, but to openly tell the world she thought he was hot. Well, that was crossing a line.

"settle Amy, "Lou cut back, calming her little sisters look that was filled with daggers of contempt "I didn't mean it like that, I just mean it suits him. You know he looks the part"

"Look, the stewards are doing the rounds now, checking the horses, so let's get Spartan and Harley ready for their once-over before you two are called to the gate. "Lisa said quickly, noting the group of officials in white coats as they started to do their rounds.

Amy grabbed Ty's arm and pulled him down towards a small tent that was a little way away from her family, Ty following along behind her happily, as she stopped suddenly in front of a small desk and two rather important looking ladies.

"Horses name, FEI Passport," the lady asked, her voice low and nasally as she scanned a list of competitors.

"Spartan" Amy smiled, handing the documentation over to the official on Spartans legality to ride. Ty right behind her, as some other competitors pulled in behind him. A small line beginning to form.

"Amy Fleming,"

"yes, that's me"

"your number 86, here's your number bib, please see the steward to my left for your registration band. This is a sanctioned event under the National Eventing Association and the National Equestrian Federation but is classed as a charity event and thus does not allot points for qualifier rounds. "

Amy stepped aside and waited as the same woman looked up nonchalantly at Ty, the two girls behind him seeing his face when he flicked his hair from his eyes, their faces lighting up when they recognized him.

"Your horse's name and FEI Passport," the woman said, giving him a lack of interest smile

"Harley, "Ty said softly, Amy passing him Harley's documentation. His ear picking up the chatter from the girls behind him and trying to ignore it.

"Tyler Borden"

"Ty, yes that right, "

"Ty. "she corrected on her sheet of paper, her dull eyes giving him a resigned smile "your number 87, here's your number bib, please see the steward to my left for your registration band. This is a sanctioned event under the National Eventing Association and the National Equestrian Federation but is classed as a charity event and thus does not allot points for qualifier rounds. "

She looked at both of them and gave a tired smile," you are both registered with the Equine Canada Participating Provincial Equestrian Association and hold an Equine Canada Sports License?"

Amy nodded, holding her member card up. She looked at Ty who showed an equivalent members card, his from the states. The steward seemed suitably impressed, noting the qualifier star count on Tys member card signifying him as a world qualifier rider.

She raised her eyebrow at him "this one's a bit low key for you, isn't it? Not really at your level"

TY smiled softly, seeing her once again check out his member card, "Im just here to have some fun, it's been a while you know"

"good luck, "she smiled, "her voice dropping slightly as he lowered his head closer to her as she motioned him in, "not like you're going to need it though"

Amy grabbed his arm as he took the number bid guiding him quickly over to the stewards before the lady could finish her sentence.

"86, Amy Fleming," Amy said quickly, the man nodding and wrapping an id band around her wrist, it had her name, her horse's name and any medical information they may need if she required assistance.

"87," Ty said, "Ty Borden" he too was tagged and ticketed, both now sporting their number bibs on their backs as they walked to the next steward,

"Crash vest?" he said, offering one to Amy who accepted it willingly,

The man offered one to Ty who smiled and waved his hand in refusal, "no thanks, Im fine,"

"son, crash vests are a safety requirement for new riders, I do advise that you should wear one"

"Thanks, But Like I said, Im fine, "Ty smiled, turning away from the man, "and Im, not a new rider"

The steward let them go, Amy, taking Ty's hand again as they returned to the horse trailer where she undid her jacket and put on the vest.

Cross country jumping was a test of endurance, skill, and agility. It involved following a prescribed course through forested areas, woodlands and open fields. The horse and rider were required to negotiate natural obstacles like logs, ditches, streams, banks, hills, and fences. All with varying levels of difficulty. The course usually ran over 2 miles and was either run as a singular event or as part of a three-discipline event involving showjumping and dressage. It was by no means for the faint of heart, with some of the harder jumps incorporating more than one obstacle. It was a listed as an extreme sport and thus held its own form of risks to not only the riders but the horses as well.

The goal of cross-country jumping was to jump a clear round with no penalties for disobedience, falls, or rider errors. An optimum time would be posted, and competitors would aim to complete the ride within this time window. While the goal for most competitors is the blue ribbon and the trophies, many competed for the thrill of simply completing the course.

Ty had pulled off his jacket and was checking Harley's tack in his soft open-collared white competition undershirt. It was snug in fit and clung to his torso, accentuating his broad shoulders and defined chest. Amy had pulled on her crash vest and was in the process of rebuttoning her coat over it when a familiar, yet annoying voice came up to the family as they readied them self for the call to the gate.

"Jack, "the voice called, filled with forced sentiment, "fancy seeing you up here, I never pegged you for an eventing enthusiast"

"Val, "Jack said softly, Lisa's face cooling slightly as the infamous Val Stanton came closer. Her eyes looking at Amy, not surprised by her readiness for competition. But freezing on Ty as he readjusted the saddle on Harley's back. "Mr. Borden, you ride, I wasn't aware? I thought you were more the pool hall, brawler kind of boy, this is a rather advanced course, you know, not really set up for the novice of social rider"

"Good to see you again Mrs. Stanton, How's that son of yours doing?" Tys eyes were a deep emerald as he spoke, "enjoying the hospitality out there in Vancouver?" Jack giving him a gentle {steady now} glance at his comment. Val stiffened at his words, but gave him a forced smile, Ashely coming up next to her mother, her smile faltering as she saw the tension between them,

"You not competing Ash? "Amy asked, surprised to see her counterpart in a simple tee and jeans ensemble.

Ashley shook her head and came forward to pat Spartan gently on the neck. "no, not this time, but I'll be cheering for you, "she smiled and gave Ty a grin too "both of you"

He nodded in acceptance and picked up some sports medicine boots from the tack box. His eyes once again returning to Val and Jack as they watched him.

"not wrapping? or using shin boots? Most feel it's a necessity on such a tough course" Val said, her voice filled with elitism like she was talking to a beginner.

"I prefer the thermal medicine boots myself "Ty cut back with a smile, his hands holding the boots in his grasp. "Sports boots, like these provide both protection and support. They cover the lower leg, front or back from the pastern to below the knee. They are not as padded as splint boots but provide more support to the tendons and ligaments." Jack chuckling under his breath to Ty's sudden spout of equestrian information. "Shin boots only protect from impact, which is fine, but I prefer to protect my horse's tendons and ligaments from jump and impact stress. " Val's eyes cooling to him in annoyance. His knowledge coming as a bit of a shock to the equestrian queen.

"and if you hit a log or obstacle, what then?"

"I do use the shin inserts for such injuries, But Med boots also are designed to retain heat, which with the chill factor here today, will help increase blood flow to the legs. It's really all about what's best for the horse, don't you agree, Mrs. Stanton? "

Val glared at Ty as she held her tongue, his understanding of horses and eventing showing her that there was a lot more to this young man than what met the eye,

Amy watched as Ty fitted the boots to Harley fore and hind legs, making sure they sat right before he rubbed his mount down with a soft brush.

"Well Val, this thing looks like it's about to start, so, "Jack said, putting his arm on Val's back and his other hand on Lisa's waist as he guided them away, his smile a little cheeky at Ty as he turned to go.

"way to shoot her down" Ashley grinned, punching Ty in the shoulder, "good for you!"

Ty grinned and walked back towards the rear of the trailer to retrieve his coat. Ashely coming over to Amy and whispering into her ear as he did.

"he knows what he's doing right? there not going to have to scrape him off the ground when he crashes at the first jump?"

Amy giggled and thought Ashely concern was comical. Yet still sweet, "he's competed before Ash, at a world qualifier level, trust me, he knows exactly what he's doing, Tys no novice, HE will probably beat me if Im not careful"

"world qualifier?" Ashley breathed, shocked by the announcement, her eyes on Ty as he returned to where the girls were now fully dressed once again.

The siren called above them. Letting the competitors, it was time to start to line up. The stewards came around to each entry, checking their mounts and assessing their soundness. Harley and Spartan passing naturally with flying colors.

Ty walked next to Amy, Harley strolling along calmly behind him Amy taking his hand in hers as she also led Spartan to the gate.

"good luck, "he whispered, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss, she smiled up at her love, and kissed him back, seeing the nervousness in his eyes as people around them, competitors and spectators alike started to whisper and take snaps of them with their phones.

"just have fun," she whispered, "forget about all of this, and enjoy the course, "

He kissed her again, his hand on her cheek, pulling her a little closer. "Im still not sure this is a good idea, Amy, "he whispered, "this is going to end up all over the net, you know that right, what if I screw up and end up flat on my face in the mud"

Amy couldn't help but let out a naughty chuckle, her response making Ty scowl at her slightly, "Im serious, I haven't done this in a long time, Amy, "

"I've seen you in the ring Ty, you are a natural, this is just an expansion of that, "she explained, "and who cares if they plaster your image all over the net and social media, you're not doing anything wrong Ty, you're having fun doing something you love, so who cares if they want to be part of that"

"Number 86! Number 86! Please come to the gate. "

Amy kissed him quickly and Ty gave her a leg up as she slid into her polished English saddle. "catch me if you can" she challenged as she clicked Spartan on and headed for the starting gate. Ty's grin wide as he threw his leg over Harley and sat in readiness near the mount area, Amy now at the gate, her body poised for the beep of the time clock and the flag fall and the order of go.

There were quite a few onlookers now, all watching in anticipation as the horses flew out of the start gate. Amy now poised to run, her shoulders low, her helmet strap tight against her square jaw,

"86, Amy Fleming on Spartan" the announcer called, the Beep Beep BEEP! Signifying her release as the time clock started. Ty smiled as Spartan took off from the gate, his hooves digging divets into the grassy field as he carried Amy down the slope towards the first gully and the obstacle ahead. Before he knew it, she was out of sight, the crowd clapping and shouting as she disappeared from view.

"Number 87, Number 87, Please come to the gate."

Ty took one last deep breath, shut his eyes as he adjusted his helmet. His heels kicking Harley gently on until he was in line with the starting gate. He tightened his hands on the reins, the gloves giving him that extra grip he needed. He exhaled as he leaned forward slightly and waited for the call. His mind now on the task at hand. All the noise and calamity around him fading away as he let himself slip into the zone. Harley eager to engage, his love for the game and the competition showing in his attentiveness to Ty's commands.

"87. Ty Borden on Harley "The announcer called, TY squeezing the reins as the Beep started its call, Beep Beep BEEP!

And he was away!

* * *

Amy and Ty were both competing in the Intermediate division of the event, it was probably below Ty's skill set in his heyday, but as he was only just getting back into the scene, after a rather long absence, Amy had decided to play it safe. Intermediate courses held increasing technical difficulty levels, preparing the rider and their horses for Two Star Events in the future.

Training and Pre-Training were for green young horses and or riders. With Spartan and Harley, both experienced and with The Intermediate division open to horses five years of age and up, it seemed to be a better fit.

Lisa's Charity course was a beautiful equestrian run for the hobby or professional eventer with a good balance of rolling and flat terrain. There were two large water complexes, many natural jump sites including fallen logs and fence rails and a great mix of sprawling open areas. The property was perfect for competitions and training. This competition was run at levels from Entry, Intermediate and advanced and for Amy, it was a great way to blow the cobwebs from the mind and just have fun in the sun with her favorite horse. Spartan loved to jump, it was a natural calling for him, he was older, and when, in his prime, before Amy owned him he was an up and comer. But now, they jumped for the love of it. Amy's career at Heartland taking precedence over her possible jumping aspirations. She rounded the first vale, gliding comfortably between two large trees. The tufts of dirt flying around her as she pulled Spartan back slightly as he approached the first jump. A simple obstacle, easily seen and negotiated. Her heels tapping Spartan on as he pulled up his front legs and sailed over the sedge wrapped barrier with ease, His hooves touching down nicely on the other side as he stretched into his stride again and galloped ahead. Amy looked back over her shoulder. She was down in the vale now, so she couldn't see Ty, but she knew he had to only be ten to fifteen minutes behind her. She smiled and kicked her steed on again, pushing him along the soft dirt trail, heading for the next obstacle.

* * *

Ty tapped Harley's neck, feeling the rhythm of his canter as he slowed as he came down the first rise. He turned the bend and pulled him through the two trees. Harley turning a little sharply but holding his stride. Ty tapped him on, lining up the sedge barrier, and sailed over it with ease, leaving nothing but air between the obstacle on Harley's hooves. He landed perfectly, taking the impact with grace. Ty smiling and clicking him on as they headed off down the trail. This was perfect. Ty felt alive and free, the cool air rushing past his face as he followed the vale and looked up across the open area to see Spartan and Amy in the distance clear a large pile of logs. She landed with ease and headed off up the hillside, Spartan leaving a trail of dirt and dust in his wake. Tys eyes sparkled, he loved watching her jump, it was amazing the connection she had with that horse. He tapped Harley on and lined up the fallen tree in front of him. The duo sailing over it easily and heading up the hill towards the open expanse, Amy was about three jumps ahead of him, and making good time, he grinned and kicked Harley on, moving his pace up slightly. This was a timed event, so every second counted.

* * *

The course rolled on, each taking their jumps smoothly and with precision, Amy now in the final run of her time, clearing the water feature, the spray cooling Spartan and making her squint slightly as it whispered across her face. She had crossed banks, ditches, and water with narrow elements, even a bounce combined with another element and corners in the combination.

She galloped across the large open grassland, taking a spell, and letting Spartan regroup as they headed for the final rise and the remaining obstacles that closed off the course. Spartan climbed the incline easily, the soft sand sinking beneath him as he snorted and shook his head in anticipation.

Lisa and Jack and the family of onlookers all watched on eagerly as they saw her come into view over the crest, she pulled Spartan up slightly to line him up for the ornate little truck feature, that looked like a logging truck. Spartan broke stride slightly but recovered quickly, the flags flapping around the obstacle distracting him. He jumped, his rear hooves touching the top log but not toppling it, Amy looking back under him when she felt the hit and heard the thump against his hooves.

He landed fine and headed across the field, Amy patting him to calm him and regain his focus, as they took the slow bend and lined up the double waterway. This was a slow water lead-in, with increasing depth that led to a wooden boxed obstacle, decorated with flowers and shrubs, covering a large open pool expanse on the exit. A tricky jump, but one that Spartan had cleared many times before. Amy patted his neck. Her eyes flickering up to the clock that shone over the large open expanse. Its red numbers running as her time clicked away.

* * *

Haley's front legs hit the earth with a thud, the grass and dirt sprinkling around him in his wake. He strode forward, his hind legs pulling under him as he pushed himself forward. His nostrils flared, and his head was down. Ty let his eyes fall on his watch, the seconds flickering by, He lent into Harley side, guiding him around the large embankment and across the creek, the water spraying, and he bounded up the slight rise on the other side. He was within his time window, but he needed to cut a few seconds down to make the last three obstacles count,

He could hear Harleys snorting, his breath deep and in rhythm with his steps as TY slowed him slightly as he came to the bottom of the rise,

"Easy Boy" he breathed, feeling his mounts willingness to take the hill with speed, but Ty was his partner, the horse listening to his commands through his hands and heels to steady his pace and ready himself for the next round.

* * *

"Amy's nearly clear, "Mallory giggled, her big brown eyes pressed into Jacks Binoculars, "she's only tapped one log, but it didn't fall or slow her, so…"

"she's looking good, "Jack smiled back, his neck being pulled roughly over to Mallory by the chord that was around his neck.

"Mystery runner is the one to watch, that horse is going places," Lisa said, watching a large chestnut glide through the finishing gates, his rider, slowing him to a walk, and giving him some well-deserved praise.

"who's his rider, "Lou asked,

"Ben Ridley, he's a close friend of Nick Harwell's, "She explained, "he's young, but on the rise, Mystery is Nicks horse actually"

"he won't be as good as Amy and Ty" Mallory called out, jumping up and down now, her movements jolting Jacks head as he pulled the binocular strap from his neck in annoyance.

"Hey, "they turned to see Caleb wandering up behind them at the vantage point on the rise, they could see the entire finish run from there, with the last four obstacles and gate in view.

"Caleb," Jack nodded, Ashely at his side, Val beside her,

Val came up next to Jack, Lisa's eyes cooling by her presence, it was known to all that Val had always had a thing for Jack and had at one time seen herself as the next Mrs. Bartlett.

Amy turned again and lined up the large log before her, kicking Spartan on as he sailed over it easily, the crowd now clapping as she rounded the area and lined up the second last jump. This one being a watercourse with a set of three rough hedge jumps in rapid succession. Two on the inward stride into the water and on the incline out, The middle one, a high large wooden set of 3 thin logs in the water itself.

Amy took a breath, straightened Spartan up and pulled her self-low, kicking him on and heading down the slope towards the first, he lifted his legs, claiming the air easily as he rose up to meet her, landing with a splash in the ankle deep water as he barreled on, four strides and then over again, the middle jump done, Amy's legs now sprayed with muddy water as he lifted again and cleared the final hedge line, his hooves wet and splattering the churned up earth as he dug in and drove himself up the rise towards the last jump, a simple wooden box set, supporting a frame and a brush cut circular opening. Amy laughed to herself and kicked him on, Spartan flying through it with ease, the crowd clapping as they watch horse and rider emerge from the green circle of shrubberies.

Amy tapped Spartan, as he extended his gait and brought it home, passing the time gate to a roar from the spectators.

"woot!" Mallory yelled, Jack, taking a step back as she clapped hysterically, "she's done, and look at that time! she's knocked that Ben guy out of the park!"

"she's well within the time window," Ashley said, Caleb, smiling at her, "there's only 3 more on course after her, so if she holds that time, Amy's got it in the bag"

Caleb chuckled, pointing to the crest of the vales rise, "one of them being Ty "they all turned to where Ty and Harley had suddenly appeared from the vale,

"oh my, "Lisa looked at the clock, "he's flying, he's made up time, this is going to be close,"

Caleb watched on in awe as his friend, the motorcycle, leather jacket wearing, pool shark bad boy turned his steed into the final run, his black jacket and dark pants making him somewhat unrecognizable to those who were used to his normal casual look.

Amy stood with Spartan, just off behind the finish gate, her helmet in her hands as she watched Ty round the open area and line up Harley for the first obstacle, He took it with ease, the large bae floating over it like it was not there, clearing it with air to spare. He pressed his horses flank again, causing Harley to turn, and readjust his stride, shortening it as he approached the difficult jump that Amy and Spartan had tapped in crossing. In the lead-up, Harley pulled a little to the left, but Ty's assertiveness to him corrected it as they took the rise, his front legs tucked up nicely as he came down on the other side. That miniature logging truck had caught Spartan too, but Ty's angle was now a little off for the next run. He swung wide, and pulled Harley up slightly, his head now down as his gait changed and fell back into line. Ty knew he'd lost a couple of seconds in doing it, but if he had let Harley approach at the angel he was on, the middle jump of the three in the water trap would have been completely offline, resulting in either a refusal or a fall.

"who is that?" a friendly voice said as it came up behind Amy, making her turn and give him a smile,

"that is Ty Borden, "Amy said proudly, "and he's doing amazing!"

"he knows his stuff, "the young man said, "I haven't seen him on the circuit, is he international?"

Amy giggled and turned back to Ben, "no, this is his first comp in nearly 6 years, "Amy grinned,

"six years? And he rides like that?" Ben exclaimed, "are you serious! he has to be training or …at least"

Amy shook her head, "that's all-natural talent Ben, you worried?" she grinned at him seeing him give her a scowl in return

"come on Amy, he has to be pro, stop messing with me" Ben challenged,

"well, he competed at Rebecca Farm?" Amy replied, her eyes back on TY as he lined up the water trap.

"Rebecca? Well, there ya go, that's a world cup qualifier, see, he's pro, "Ben cut back.

"when he was 13" Amy cut in quietly,

Ben rubbed his face. "geezuz, Amy, you need to get him back on the circuit, he could go all the way, if that's how he rides after a six-year gap, any team would kill to have him, "

Amy looked a little sad, knowing Ty's talent herself, "he does it for fun now Ben, just for the joy, "she smiled at him seeing his shocked confusion, "he's not competitive like you"

Ben touched her shoulder as they looked back onto the field Ty now guiding Harley over the first entry water jump, through the water, the spray arcking up beside him as he kicked his partner on. The larger middle jump of three logs now looming before him, the flags on either side flapping in the breeze, He squeezed Harley's haunches and they rose. The water dripping from his legs as his body lifted up into the air. The crowd silent as they watched.

"he's too fast, "Lisa said, her hands wringing the hell out of Jacks arm, "that's a slow approach, he's not giving himself any time for the last jump out of the water trap."

"Steady, steady," Jack whispered, his eyes watching Harley soar over the logs at height, landing at least two strides father out into the water than Amy had when she had taken the jump.

Amys' mouth dropped, Bens eyes were huge, Jack couldn't take his eyes away, Lisa shut hers, Mallory and Lou grabbed each other as Harley took only two short strides and launched again, right on the mark for the final jump, where he sailed over and landed on the edge of the water tramp and bounded up the embankment onto the home line.

The crowd went from hold their breath to eruptions of cheers and claps as Ty pressed his hand into Harley's neck and let his own lungs breath again, it was a risky move, that jump being paced out with more strides that he took, but his calculation and pull back had worked.

He guided Harley around the turn again and headed headlong towards the simple wooden frame and brush cut with the circular window, He tapped Harley one last time with his now wet heels and guided him up and through, TY ducking his head as they came through the hole and landed perfectly on the other side. Harley then extending his line and stride as Ty lowered slightly and lifted himself in the saddle, Harley taking that as his acceptance to run, and run he did, straight through the finishing gates and past the clock timers.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Amy yelled as she ran up to him, TY patting Harley as stewards came over to help secure the horse and get them out of the way, TY dismounted and walked with Harley to the side of the overrun, where all competitors stood, waiting for their horses to be cleared. He turned, his smile wide as he pulled the helmet from his head and Amy threw herself into his arms. Ty spun her around, both of them high on the euphoria of it all.

"that jump in the water, I …I thought you were too fast, that the stride was wrong but, then you, you "Amy's eyes were huge as she explained what he had done like he hadn't actually been there or participated, Tys grin getting bigger as he fell in love with her enthusiasm and excitement. "you just, wow... you cut the stride and, and then boom he jumped and … over he went, and not a thing went wrong, it was perfection Ty, you …. You just…."

He grabbed her again as she danced around him, and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers to silence her, his smile unable to be hidden as she bounced up and down in his arms.

"you were pretty good too, I saw you and Spartan take those jumps on the second rise, "he smiled, "you looked great"

She looked at him and blushed, feeling a little foolish for bouncing around like a little kid. "I lost a bit of time on that logger truck, Spartan clipped it,"

"well I lost stride after that too, I had to pull wide to correct it, "Ty grinned,

Amy hugged him again as the steward cleared Harley and they walked back to the trailer where Spartan stood tied to the side, untacked and ready for a well-deserved cool down and brush.

"did you see your time," Amy asked, as she helped Ty untack Harley, TY shook his head,

Amy looked back over to the steward's table, "I can go ask them, if you like, they will have it recorded, "

Ty smiled at her and touched her cheek, "I didn't do it for the time Amy, or the win, remember"

Amy gave him an understanding nod back. Her competitive nature taking hold of her for a moment and forgetting that this was simply for the fun and the love of the sport for Ty, he wasn't doing it to win.

"so…. Do you think you…." She asked sheepishly, "beat ….me? at least? Not that we care, …. cos we don't, "

Ty shook his head and picked up the cooldown gear, pressing the sponge to Harley's legs as he ran it over his body.

"you are terrible," he laughed. "I told you, I don't care if I bet you or not,"

Amy stopped brushing Spartan and looked over at TY over his back. "but you don't think you did. Or..."

"Amy!" he smiled, "I…. don't …. know"

"but you must have an idea? "

She heard him growl as he bent down for the sponge, Amy lifting her hands and moving away. "ok ok, I suppose we will just have to wait until the jumps are done, "

TY nodded and started to wipe down Harley coat, patting him gently as the young man Amy had been talking to at the finish gate came up behind them, Another older male, in competition attire next to him.

"Ben," Amy said, coming over to him and causing Ty to stop and turn as he saw her interact with them,

"Hey Amy, you know Nick right," Ben said,

"yes, I do, "Amy grinned, seeing the other handsome man smile at her in recognition. "how are you Nick, how's the pro circuit going"

"we are doing well Amy, the team is training hard, and we are looking at at least three or four Olympic qualifiers this year," Nick was a high ranking, experienced man with competition cred under his belt, his family were old blood equestrian eventers, covering all disciplines from cross country to show jumping, dressage and alike, he also dabbled in polo with a family-built team called the Alberta Stormers. He knew his horses, and he had a name that could take you places if you were lucky enough to be in his camp.

Now, more into the training and ownership side of things, he had a team of Olympic hopefuls that he hoped would someday put Harwell Stud within the top two performance breeders in the country.

"it's great to see you supporting this event," Amy said, knowing TY was listening in, even though he had continued to look after his horse.

"always up for helping a good cause Amy," Nick said with a soft smile, Amy swooned, he was one good-looking guy, a little old for her per say, but still, she could admire the view. "I saw your run Amy, you were amazing as always, awesome time by the way"

Amy blushed, liking the praise, and seeing Nick motion his eyes over to TY for an introduction. Amy turned, getting his message whistling quickly causing Ty to look towards her,

"TY, "she said, as he put down his sponge and towel and game over to her, his hair in his eyes, he was only in his breeches and white shirt now, his jacket behind him on the trailer door. "this is Nick Harwell and Ben Ridley "

Ty extended his hand in welcome, his other hand sliding around Amy's waist,

"Ty, "Ben said, "you were great out there man, I've never seen someone pull that triple water off with so few strides"

TY smiled, appreciating the compliment,

"that was impressive, "Nick agreed, "not many would have been game enough to try such a risky move on dry ground let alone in the water"

"It turned out ok, "Ty said, "and I knew Harley could handle it"

"you wouldn't happen to be the Ty Borden from Lucky Quarters fame would you," Nick asked, His eyebrow raised as Ty diverted his gaze away. "son of Brad Borden"

Amy saw Tys deflect and stepped in, "yes, Ty owns Lucky Quarters, "

"I thought so, "Nick said softly, "I heard about your father, I only met Brad a few times when he dealt with my father, but I was sorry to hear of his passing,"

Ty looked up, appreciating the sentiment, but not really wanting to take a walk down memory lane "thanks"

"You ride well TY, I agree with Ben, you have natural talent, "Nick continued,

"he rode at Rebecca "Ben cut back, "when he was…"

"a kid, yes I know, I've seen the footage of the event, "Nick cut back, "that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you"

Ty pushed his hair from his eyes, his hand still firmly on Amy's hip as he looked at Nick with curiosity.

"Ben tells me you're not affiliated with any team as of yet, so I was hoping to persuade you into coming under the Hartwell's banner, "

Ty scrunched his brow, and chuckled, looking down at Amy whose mouth had dropped open,

"what do you say TY, talent like yours is rare, and I'd love to have you as part of my pro team, "Nick watched Ty as he smiled and looked away, his cheeks a little pink as he shook his head, "we are hopeful for Olympic standing this year, and Im always on the lookout for new talent, and you, my friend, you could go all the way"

Amy looked up at her boyfriend unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. Nick didn't offer just anyone a place on his team, it was reserved for the best of the best, with most of them going on to be world cup qualifiers and Olympians. The fact that he saw that quality in TY blew her into excitement overload, Amy was an impressive jumper and eventer herself, but even she had never been offered such a prestigious accolade.

TY swallowed and gave Amy a gentle squeeze, then looked back at the two men who stood before him.

"thank you really, but Im not interested in competing anymore, I gave that away when I was a kid, today was just supposed to be a little fun, you know, for the love of the sport, "he looked at Amy and smiled, "I appreciate the offer, but Im going to have to say no"

Nick nodded, not quite getting it, but respecting the response, "here, take my card, if you change your mind, give me a call, honestly kid, you are astounding, and I would love to work with you and have you as part of the team"

TY shook Nicks hand again and took the card, pushing it into his breeches pocket, they all talked about the day and the events to come until the bell called them that the show jumping was getting ready to start.

By now Jack and Lisa and the rest of the onlookers had returned to the trailer, all congratulating Ty and Amy on excellent rides as they once again started to tack up their mounts for the next stage of the event.

Jack touching Ty's shoulder and whispering into his ear "you did good kid, that was mightily impressive"

TY smiled and looked back at the old cowboy," thanks Jack, I had fun, "

"I can see that, "Jack laughed, "good to see you enjoying yourself"

Ty took a breath, taking the comment as a positive, "I have to admit Jack, I didn't realize just how much I actually missed this"

"well maybe, that's something, you may want to look into in the future, "Jack suggested, as they walked over towards the main competition ring, TY pulling Harley along behind him, now tacked up and ready to ride.

"I don't know Jack, I …." Ty stammered, "I love it, I feel alive when I ride, but with everything else that's going on, I …. I"

"Think about it, "Jack soothed, "there's no rush, we go through our lives trying to do the right thing, making the safe choice, being the person everyone else wants us to be. "Jack said, "but sometimes, we all need to take a step back, and ask ourselves, what truly makes us happy, what is it that we need in our lives to make us feel complete, "He put his large hand on Ty's shoulder, seeing the younger look up at him as he listened on. "your still young son, the world can wait, "

TY lowered his eyes, "but I promised my dad…. I said I'd. he wanted me to" TY felt lost again, "I don't have a choice, Jack, "

"you always have a choice Ty, "Jack smiled, "you just have to be brave enough to take it"

* * *

The next part of the events day was Show Jumping, Ty and Amy again competed in the intermediate section. Along with Ben, who held first place in the individual point score when Amy took the gate,

She took the jumps cleanly and with precision, Spartan showing his skills as he cleared each oxer and triple with ease. Her run closing with a good time and no faults.

Ty followed her round, Amy squeezing his hand as she passed him at the gate, giving him a wink and a nod as if to say {you've got this}. TY threw her a famous Borden smile, and straightened himself up as He clicked Harley on into the gate, waiting for the steward to give him the nod that his time had begun,

As with Amy, he sailed easily over the gates, each one cleared with room to spare. He turned and guided Harley, lining him up perfectly each time, each oxer untouched, each triple taken at the perfect stride. Amy watched with Ben by the sidelines, mesmerized by the way Ty became one with his mount, His innate skills once again shining through.

"he needs to pursue this Amy" Ben pushed again, "he's born to do this, "

Amy looked down, knowing Bens words to be true, but also knowing that Ty had to want it too. If she pushed him, he would as always shy away, and pull back behind those walls. It had taken her weeks to get him to even agree to ride Harley, and he only attended this event on the premise it was just for fun, to chase away some of his worries and make him enjoy life for a while. Adding pressure to him now would take that from him. And with the last few days showing how close he was to actually falling apart. She just couldn't risk it, he'd been through enough.

"it's his decision Ben," Amy said softly, "Ty's had a lot to deal of late"

"I know, I read the papers, I see the news, I thought I recognized him when I saw the entry list" Ben touched Amy's shoulder, "but Amy, you can't deny, look at him, that's without training, or ongoing schooling, he's riding at an intermediate level on sheer talent"

Amy grinned, her pride in her boyfriend swelling again, "leave it with me ok, maybe when he's back from New York, and we have the business set up, who knows"

"you know Nick doesn't offer team status to just anyone right, "

"I know Ben, but if Ty isn't interested, there's not much I can do"

They turned their eyes back to the area, Amy hanging over the side rail watching her man clear yet another triple bar. The large flower wall the next to negotiate. Ty turned Harley and cut the corner rather close, Amy seeing the concentration on his face as he kicked Harley forward, the jump looming before them as he raised up and waited for Harley to follow.

Once again, the Bae followed his instruction as lifted his front legs, tucking them up high and folding his rear ones in repeat as he cruised over the wall, the thump of his hooves landing soundly as he stepped away from the jump and turned into the last three singles before he rode through the time flags.

The siren rang, and Amy noticed this time, Ty turned to look at the time, a smile radiating across his face as it was displayed, the crowd erupted as he patted Harley neck, giving him some well-earned praise.

Amy grinned, that smile, that recognition of his win, was priceless. He had eclipsed Bens time by 3 seconds, With Amy pulling in a second behind him in third. Between the three of them they were but seconds apart. TY not able to contain his smile as he slid from the saddle and held out his arms for Amy once again into.

"YOU WON!" Amy yelled, kissing him over and over again, Ty laughing under the assault as he spun her around. All the family watching from the side rails, Jacks face filled with emotion and he felt the pride swell in his chest.

They walked over to the fence line, once Harley was cleared and a steward took him back to the trailer. Caleb, jumping the fence and chest thumping Ty in congratulations, as was their way.

"you rock Brother!" he chortled, patting him on the shoulder, his eyes falling on Amy and hugging her too, "you too, you were both awesome!"

"Thanks, Man" Ty laughed, fist bumping him and giving Ashley a hug as well,

He turned to Amy and pulled her close again, his head on her shoulder, as he whispered into her ear, "thank you, this has been an amazing day "

She looked up into his eyes, her hand on his cheek as their family and friends all rallied around "anytime"

He mouthed the words {I love you} which Amy happily parroted silently back. Allowing him to bask in the glory that was his win.

* * *

The judges closed the day, saying the usual thankyous and reading the large donations. Amy looking up at Ty in amazement when she heard that Lucky Quarters had donated a rather large sum of money to the chosen Mustang rehabilitation fund. Harwell's also following suit and suitably compensating the cause.

The spectators all watched on as the times were tallied and the scored were recorded. The competitors now standing at the front of the podium as the ground staff started the BBQs for the wind-up cookout and party.

Overall Team winners of all three disciplines in advanced and intermediate went to Harwells, as was expected, Nick taking the trophy and holding it high for his team, Training, and pre-training was taken by a local junior club.

Individuals went to a variety of winners, from two young girls on their way up through the ranks, to Nick himself in the individual Advanced all disciplines, as well as the single ribbons for each category.

Amy squeezed Ty's hand when they waited for the intermediate totals. Dressage going to Ben, who scored outstandingly, his smile nearly as big as the woot he let loose to the crowd.

Amy jumping for joy when her name was called for cross country, beating Ty by point 9 of a second, both holding their ribbons with pride as they returned to their places near the family.

Ben nudging Ty in fun, taking the third but ecstatic about it none the less.

TY kissed Amy's cheek as she snuggled into his side, the Show Jumping, intermediate, the next to call.

Amy couldn't contain herself when she heard Ty's name. Seeing him look away shyly and smile as he walked forward to accept the ribbon and the coat for Harley. Amy holding Spartans new coat over her arm. The crowd clapped and cheered yet again, as Ty bashfully stepped down returning to Amy's side as Caleb and Jack, Lou and Lisa all hugged and tapped him in recognition, Mallory once again wrapping her arms around his midsection and only letting go when Amy pried her lose.

The afternoon fell into early evening, as the horses were cared for and fed, Amy trailering Spartan and Harley as they settled in to rest while everyone else headed to the tents on the far end of the field to eat and dance the night away. The smell of hot BBQ wafted across the foothills as the music played and everyone relaxed and took in the frivolity of the night.

Ty stealing a few moments with Amy in the horse trailer tack room, before he changed into his jeans, although Amy tried to slow the process by holding his long sleeve tee and leather jacket to ransom, making him have to wrestle her to get them back. Their fun ending in giggles and kisses, as he helped her also find her party clothes.

They sat next to Jack and Lou, Caleb and Ashley, and Mallory as Lisa gave her thanks for coming speech and let them all know the grand total of funds raised to help the Mustangs.

Everyone clapped, and Ty wrapped his arms around Amy as she snuggled up to his side, her chair right next to his. They ate, and talked, and enjoyed the night, the music swirling around the foothills. The lights dancing against the trees as it wafted on the evening breeze.

"dance with me?" Amy asked as the song tempo slowed, she stood up, offering Ty her hand which made Jack and Lisa smile as TY accepted her offer and got slowly to his feet.

"young love" Lisa whispered, as the young couple walked hand in hand over the soft dewy grass towards the tent that held the dance floor. Jack smooching his wife on the cheek as he pulled her to her feet as well

"shall we," he asked, seeing Lisa give him a bashful look and then follow his lead, They two walking towards the music and the marque.

* * *

"he's asking questions, and I can't keep this hidden forever, "Thomas said sharply, the worry in his voice now hard to hide,

"you need to stay calm" Tallon replied, his voice cool, but calm "I've spoken to him, he doesn't seem that unapproachable. I think that with the right inspiration, we can get him to see it our way"

"He's on to us Tallon, he's asking about South Korea, wanting ledgers, and consignments, the staff said he even went and checked out the transport shed. "Thomas rubbed his face, the phone pressed to his ear, "Rivers told me that he's trying to hunt down Lucas"

"Lucas is not an issue, he is on extended leave, "Tallon cut back, "He will find nothing but dead ends."

"We need to end this, maybe cease operations for a while, lets this cool down," Thomas suggested, he was worried, and it was showing in his tone,

"We stop nothing Thomas, "Tallon growled, his annoyance at the weak-willed man on the other end of the phone growing by the second.

"then something has to be done, He told me he's heading to New York this weekend, something about abort sorting some personal issues out, "

Tallon walked slowly around his hotel apartment, curious as to what these so-called personal issues entailed. Ty had not mentioned anything when they had spoken. His mind twisting over scenarios again and again in his mind.

"Maybe we are going about this all wrong," Tallon finally said, "what if we tackle this from another angle,"

"what do you mean, we've tried to silence him, make him disappear, but he won't stop sir, if we don't stop him soon, we will lose everything,"

"My sister informs me that he has once again tried to contact my mother, "

"You see, this is what I mean, this needs to stop, what if he gets hold of Kyia, what then, she's already showed you that she isn't loyal to you, "Thomas was pacing now, his world was imploding, and he couldn't contain it anymore.

"trust me, he won't find her, "Tallon said coldly, "I've seen to that, "he rubbed this clean-shaven chin, those dark eyes contemplating his next move, "ok, it seems my brother has a little bit of a problem doing what he's told, so instead of trying to hide things from him, Im now thinking that honestly may be the best policy, "

"what!" Thomas almost yelled, "but sir, we…can't…. if we tell him everything, that's exposing us, exposing me!"

"Thomas, here's what I want you to do, whatever they ask for, show them your willingness to assist. Stall if you have too but make them feel like you're willing to help. "he paused, his plan coming together, "leave him to tend his personal business, but once he returns, Im changing tack, he doesn't seem to care about his own safety, He proved that when he took out Wade, he has one weakness Thomas, and I didn't want to play it, but it seems my little brother has left me no choice. "

"the girl, you're talking about Amy aren't you," Thomas asked.

"hold the course, for now, let him be, "Tallon said softly, "I'll deal with my brother in due time, He wants to know about the family business, what dear old dad sold his soul for, so maybe I'll give him exactly what he's after. "

"I don't think this is the best idea boss, what if he reacts the same way as brad?"

"he won't, because we will hold all the cards Thomas, Tys heart is his downfall, he cares, he had morals and his loves without compromise. "Tallon's eyes cooled again, "pathetic, weak traits that will make it easier for me to manipulate, my brother wants to know the truth, and that's exactly what Im going to tell him"

* * *

Amy shut her eyes, as her feet moved slowly on the dance floorboards, the day had been amazing in every sense of the word. Not only had she spent the day around horses, which was her favorite pastime. But she had seen Ty truly happy for the first time in weeks. Her mission to help I'm focus on the good rather than all the bad had worked out better than she had ever imagined it would. That Borden smile was big and wide, and she could help but notice the joy he had got out of taking that red ribbon in the jumps, it had filled him with joy and even Jack and Ty had seemed to have patched up their differences.

She took a deep breath, her head on Ty's chest as they swayed to the music, Ty's arms tightly around her body, making her feel safe in his embrace. His heartbeat her only companion as she lost herself in the joy of the day.

"Hey, you still awake," a soft voice asked, as she felt Ty's hands squeeze the small of her back. She looked dreamily up at him, her face filled with contentment,

"yes, just enjoying the moment" she beamed,

"Oh, don't mind me, "He chuckled, "I'll just ignore that you've stood on my toes for the fifth time"

Amy looked down and then back up at him, looking guilty, "sorry, "

Ty laughed and pulled her close, his hand now under her chin and he tilted it up towards him, his lips touching hers ever so gently, "apology accepted,"

Amy grinned and let her hands run around his waist, her fingers finding his back pockets and sliding into them. TY took a breath and raised an eyebrow at her, feeling her hands on his behind.

"careful, are you trying to get me into trouble?" he asked, "Jacks only just started talking to me again"

Amy chewed her lip and cockily raised her brow, "I wish you left our breeches on, you know, I kinda liked the way they …."

"Amy…" Ty warned, his smile wide,

"what, can't a girl compliment her boyfriend on his attire?" She asked, looking innocent, her cheeky smile giving her away. He kissed her again and spun her around in front of him as the music stepped up its tempo, Amy coming back to him and sliding in closer to his body, enjoying the closeness.

"today has been an awesome day," she said, declaring it like it needed to be voiced

"yes, it has, today has been awesome, and I owe it all to you"

* * *

It was a little after eleven when they finally all pulled up back at Heartland, Ty and Amy unloaded the horses while Mallory and Lou went inside to put on the kettle and Jack and Lisa headed for bed. The day had been long but enjoyable and after feeding and settling the horses Amy stopped Ty at the loft stairs and kissed him, making him see how joyous a day she had had,

"so, you had fun, "she asked, seeing him smiling down at her from the step,

"yes, I did, thank you, "he replied, "but Im exhausted, and in need of a hot shower and sleep"

Amy nodded, yawning herself as he spoke, her bag over her shoulder as the idea of a hot shower and a soft bed sounded divine.

"so, I'll see you in the morning?" he asked, his bag also over his shoulder as he took another step up

Amy nodded, her sleeping eyes getting the better of her, "yeah, the morning, "she agreed, "unless you want to snuggle up in front of the fire now?"

"Amy, its late, "TY explained

"I know, she pouted, but I just, …" she stopped, knowing it was foolish, "I don't want this day to end, if we go to sleep, tomorrow will bring all the stress and worries back and …. well. We won't feel like this again, I just want to …. "she looked down, fearing she sounded foolish,

"Hey, "Ty whispered, stepping back down so he was right in front of her, his hand cupping her soft cheek, "I get it, I do, I don't want to lose this feeling either ok, but I promise you, tomorrow will be just as good, this, what we have now, it will still be there, I won't let all the other crap change that ok, "

Amy didn't look convinced, so he pressed his lips to hers and showed her how committed he was to maintain this happy euphoria they had achieved,

"everything is such a mess Ty, I just wanted one day you know, one day where we could have some fun and just enjoy life, and now, "she stopped, looking dejected, "I'll go, Im sorry, Im ruining it right now!"

"No, No "TY exclaimed, his smile soft as he took her hand, "come on, let's have some hot chocolate and then I'll walk you back to the house,"

He stepped up the stairs again, taking her with him, knowing she needed this too, and not wanting to allow the darkness to take this from him.

He hit the light switch on the lamp in the lounge, dropping his bag on the floor, and kicking off his boots as he scooted over the polished boards on his socks. Stopping at the kitchen and turning on the kettle,

"you make yourself comfortable, "he said, "I'll have a quick shower and then we can have that hot chocolate,"

Amy nodded, her boots now near the stair too, as she watched him disappear into the bathroom, the sound of the shower being heard not long after.

Amy rummaged around in her bag and found their ribbons and horse blankets putting them on the kitchen table as she pulled her jacket from her shoulders and crawled up onto Tys soft and comfortable bed. Her smile ran across her tender lips as she let her head fall onto the pillow, her mind running back through the day's events, the gentle hum of the kettle as it gained momentum pulling her into a tired stupor.

Ty turned off the shower, rubbed his head vigorously with a towel and then pulled on some sweats and a soft tank. He brushed his teeth, shook his head and ran his hand over his rough stubbled jaw, contemplating the need to possibly shave. He watched his reflection in the mirror, finally conceding one more night wouldn't make that much of a difference and headed back out into the loft, seeing the kettle had long since silenced and the cups still sat in the cupboard where they always had been. He turned around and couldn't help but smile, seeing Amy curled up on his bed, her head snuggled into his pillows her eyes well and truly closed to the world. He slowly walked over to her, and sat on the bed, his hand reaching out and touching her shoulder,

"Amy?" he whispered, her only response to his voice was to snuggle further down into the linen.

TY chewed his lip and looked around, his fingers grabbing the comforter, which she had pushed down on the bed when he laid down and pulled it up around her, covering her sleeping body as his smile widened at how cute she looked. Ty stood up, walked quietly over to the lamp and turned it off, his mind flickering to Jack momentarily as he once again looked over at his sleeping girlfriend.

He resigned himself to yet another awkward conversation and the gelding threat as he returned to the bed and pulled the cover away briefly, so he could crawl in next to her, Amy instinctively pulling close to him and wrapping her arm around his chest, TY lifting his arm, so she could snuggle into his side.

He shut his eyes, and relaxed, the world for once at peace around him. He felt good, tired, and a little sore from the competition, but overall good. Tys face turned to the sleeping Amy, his fingers tracing her cheek as he pulled a few strands of that beautiful hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her a good night before taking a breath and shutting his own eyes, the tiredness overtaking him now too.

It wasn't long until both were lost to slumber, cradled in each other's arms, cuddled up under the comforter in the loft. Both at peace, both in love, their dreams filled with future possibilities.

* * *

to be continued


	59. The Prodigal Son Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"I'm going to miss you," she said in a whisper, trying to keep her reluctance to let him go out of her voice.

"I'll miss you too, "was his soft reply, his smile broad, but she could tell it was a falsehood.

"It's only for a few days, "

He nodded, letting his thumb roll down her cheek, relishing the contact.

Amy pulled Ty close again, feeling his arms roll around her shoulders, he held her close, wanting to lose himself in her. His head buried in her shoulder as he shut his eyes.

"you'll be back before you know it" she assured him. She could feel the tension, the apprehension in the way he pulled her in. This wasn't the same Ty she had spent all week with, enjoying each other's company, taking trail rides up to the ridge and relishing in the time that she knew was for them alone. She had dedicated the week to them, making sure that every moment was filled with good memories and laughter. The charity riding event had been the start, followed by movie nights and stolen moments, to trail rides and picnics in the foothills, where they lay with each other in the soft early winter grass, their hands entwined as they watched the clouds float by.

There were the nights by the fire, the endless bowls of popcorn that somehow seemed to end up all over the loft floor. The walks by the pond, where they simply felt at peace in each other's company, hip to hip, arm in arm. These, the moments she cherished the most.

And then there were the nights, laying in each other's arms, loving each other with all of their hearts. with all of their souls, body to body, Love to love. It had been absolute. Both so wrapped up in each other's orbit, the rest of the world didn't even rank on the radar. It had only been a week, but in that week, they had built a bond that Amy knew was stronger and more powerful than they had ever had before.

They now stood, once again in each other's embrace, Ty not wanting to let her go, the fear and uncertainty once again taking hold as he looked up from his comfort zone and watched Jack and Lou come out onto the porch to join them.

"you ready?" Lou Asked, seeing her sister's misty eyes, and finding it adorable.

Ty nodded, his backpack and small duffle, a different one from the usual one he used, behind him near the old wooden bench.

Lisa slowly came out after her husband, her face looking ragged and her eyes red and weepy.

"I'm sorry Ty, "she croaked, Jack wrapped his arms around his ailing wife, seeing how terrible she felt, not only over being sick but for letting Ty down,

Ty gave her the softest of smiles, showing her, she had no reason to despair, "its ok, you're sick, please don't feel bad"

"But I do, "she wheezed, "I promised you …I said I'd be ….by your side, "she looked down sadly as she wiped her running nose yet again. "I've let you down"

"No," Ty said, stepping momentarily away from Amy and then wrapping his arms around the woman he looked on as his mentor." you could never let me down Lisa, it's going to be ok, I'll be OK"

"yes, "Lou smiled, "he will be fine" she looked at her grandfather and at Lisa, then finally on to Amy, her suitcase at her feet, "he's got me after all!"

"thank you, Lou, "Lisa sniffed, "for…stepping ….in"

Lou smiled happily and then looked across the drive, the black sedan rapidly approaching in a cloud of dust, "I think that's our ride"

Ty took a slow breath, his chest heavy as the reality hit him. He returned to Amy and wrapped her in his arms again, not wanting the moment to end. He knew this was only going to be a few days, a week at the most, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to being without her. Something had shifted in the last week in the young, multi-millionaire. Amy had felt it in his touch, his presence, his whole persona.

He seemed to need to be with her, close, the need growing in intensity as the week rolled to a close. Amy's mind returning to the previous night, where he had awoken from his sleep with a start, his face strained, his body covered in sweat. Ty had said it was simply a bad dream, but when she pushed him, he wouldn't share what the dream entailed, all he gave to her was that he felt alone, and she had only settled him afterwards by allowing him to hold onto her for the rest of the night, not wanting her to go or leave his side.

She now looked up into those green eyes, seeing the love he had for her but also seeing the uncertainty. This trip, although necessary, was not wanted and it was written all over his face.

"call me ok, as soon as you get to the hotel, "Amy smiled, trying to alleviate his worry, working under the premise that if she wasn't worried, then he wouldn't be either.

Ty sighed as the car pulled up at the main house, his head once again snuggling into her shoulder, "I promise, as soon as I get to my room, "

He stepped back, trying to look like he was ok about this, Lisa picking up on the nerves and slowly coming over to him.

"call me, if you need help,,,,,,,, or have questions, …" she handed him a small white card, "Lou will be there, she knows Solomon, so that will help. "

Ty took the card, flipping it in his hand seeing the apt date and time on the back. His eyes looking apprehensive yet again.

"your appointment is on Sunday, ….at 1pm, "she touched his cheek after she sneezed, "Doctor Wheaton is really nice, I think you will like her."

Ty didn't look convinced. or at all confident that this would be the case. The idea of bearing his soul to a complete stranger terrified him, that darkness, that ball in his gut, it was shut off for a reason, he still didn't see the need to pull it out into the open and lay it out for the world to see in all its ugly glory.

He picked up his bags as the driver came up the porch, he shook Jacks hand and nodded in acknowledgment at Lou and Lisa, Amy now standing by Ty's side as he handed the luggage to the man.

"Mr. Borden, the jet is prepped and ready to go, we should be in New York by this evening."

"thanks," Ty said as he handed him his duffle, Lou rummaging around in her handbag for her passport.

"ok, well, you better be off, "Jack said suddenly, noting Ty's reluctance, he outstretched his hand to the young man, seeing him falter but then accept the offering, "you'll be back before you know it"

Ty laughed nervously as he turned back to Amy one last time, his hands clasping her face as he kissed her. His parting gift showing her just how much their time apart was going to affect him.

"I love you" he whispered,

"I love you too, "Amy smiled, looking up at him, her hand brushing the hair from his eyes, "go, or you'll miss your flight"

Lou headed off the porch after hugging Jack and Lisa, and then wrapping her arms around her younger sister, whispering into her ear in reassurance, "don't worry ok, I'll look after him, I promise you"

Amy gave her sister an appreciative look, as Ty touched her hand one more time and headed down the steps towards the car. They all waved as the car pulled away, Jack coming over to his granddaughter, his arm around her shoulder as she let her head lean against his chest.

"I know that was hard, but Im really proud of you, "he said with a smile, Amy returning it as they all headed inside, the cool of the day making Lisa shudder.

"you, my dear, need to be in bed," Jack said, His concern now for his sick wife as she sneezed again.

"you'll get no arguments from me" she snuffled, Amy grinning at the pair of them as they fussed and carried on. Her heart with Ty, but her mind set on keeping busy until his return.

* * *

The hotel was breathtaking, a little more upscale than Lou was normally used too, her smile broadening as the concierge showed them to the executive floor. Traveling with a Borden definitely had its perks, Lou now realizing exactly what Amy meant when she said he traveled in style.

"Mr. Borden, we have you booked into the Manhattan Suite, room 124, We have your companion in room 126, just across the hall on the 49th floor, "He pushed the luggage trolley towards the opulent-looking elevator, Ty looking a little tired after the six-hour flight. Lou wrapped her arm through his, making him grin slightly her eyes in wonderment over the beautiful décor that bestowed them.

"wow Borden, "she said, as they stepped into the elevator, "not shabby at all,"

Ty chuckled seeing the concierge give Lou a little bit of a grin as well, "nothing but the best for our guests, especially the son of the great Lilly Borden"

Lou looked at Ty who let his eyes turn to her reservedly "My mom stays here when she's in town, sort of a tradition of sorts, "

"so, you've," Lou said

He nodded, "yes, I've stayed here before, but I was just a kid, mom was shooting a film here, and I well, the nanny and I kind of made this home base"

The lift chimed as the large silver doors opened onto the private floor, He walked quickly ahead of Ty and Lou and handed the key cards to them as they approached their doors.

"well. You get some rest and I'll see you at 8am tomorrow?" Lou said, still blown away by the extravagance of it all.

"yep, 8am, I'll meet you in the restaurant, or do you want to have breakfast brought up?"

Lou chewed her lip, considering his proposal, "let's have it in your room hey, that way we can prep for the meeting,"

Ty smiled, typical Lou, always the forward planner, "ok, see you then, night Lou,"

Lou gave him a gentle hug and stepped into her room, Ty chuckling to himself as he heard her sudden exclamation over its interior as the door closed behind her.

"Here you go Mr. Borden, "The concierge said, pushing open the room across from Lou's and handing Ty his bags, please dial 1 for room service, and I will let them know you'll be expecting breakfast for two in the morning"

"thanks, "Ty said, as he pushed a few bills into the young man's hand, seeing him smile back at him warmly, "it's great to have you here Mr. Borden, please enjoy your stay at the Four Seasons."

Ty stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. He took a breath, dropping his bags at his feet as his fingers rand through his hair, ruffling it up as he yawned and shook his head.

The Manhattan Suites rose above the city and provided some of the finest views on Billionaire's Row. With Oversized windows that opened up to a view in 2 different directions, providing dramatic views of the Chrysler Building, downtown skyline, the East River and the Atlantic Ocean. Ty smiled, seeing the view unravel below him. It was truly stunning. Each Manhattan Suite featured a spacious living /dining room area and a separate double bathroom. With residential custom furnishings such as a handmade king-sized lighted pedestal bed, which made Ty grin, a custom-made oversized cerused oak executive desk, an Artemide chandelier, a shagreen vanity, custom-made hand knotted Tai Ping wool carpets over walnut flooring and cerused oak or Lime Wash oak as the Europeans called it with Japanese tamo ash furniture.

The bathroom was exquisite, with the use of rare Italian marble throughout. Also featured were the large walk-in closets finished in English Sycamore, Bulgari amenities, ziggurat ceilings with variable lighting and English sycamore wall panels throughout. Tys eyes landing appreciatively on the State-of-the-art technology including two Curved 65-inch HD televisions, one in the master bedroom, one in the lounge area and complimentary premium Wi-Fi.

It was high end and opulent, Ty feeling his mother's approval, this was her world, her level of care and living. Ty feeling a little overwhelmed by the sheer expense of it all. He walked over to the large windows, the view of Central Park making him smile yet again, he wished Amy was with him, to share the adventure. The spectacle. She would have loved it, he thought quietly to himself as he walked slowly over to the pedestal bed, sitting on the opulent linens and pulling his phone from his pocket. He hit a few buttons as pressed it to his ear, his eyes still tired and a little lonely.

"Hey," he whispered, hearing her beautiful voice respond back to him.

"you sound sad, you ok," Amy asked,

"yeah, just tired, "Ty replied, his voice low, those fingers once again rubbing his eyes.

"I miss you already," Amy said, she was laying on her bed, her head against the headboard, wanting some time to herself, this was the first night in a week almost that she wasn't curled up next to Ty in the loft. Jack never realizing her return to the house was always short-lived, with her quietly disappearing back to the loft after the evening meal was done.

"I miss you too," he said, she could hear the flatness in his tone,

"is your room nice?" Amy asked, trying to deflect him.

"yeah, it's flashy, executive suites, I think Lou is more taken by it than me" he grinned.

"she would be, "Amy chuckled, "traveling with you can take some getting used to "

"what's that supposed to mean," he asked, sounding offended, but playing with her, just hearing her voice was making him feel better inside more at peace.

"you Mr. Borden, travel like a king, us normal folk take a while to adjust"

"well, I didn't hear you complaining in Australia" he pushed,

"no, that was beautiful, I have to admit. "She agreed,

"I wish you could see this place then, my bed actually glows?"

"what"

"Yeah, there are lights around the bottom of the bed, it actually glows. It's kind of weird?"

They talked and laughed well into the night, TY now laying back on his glow in the dark bed as Amy told him about her afternoon, she could hear the tiredness in his voice as he talked to her, finally deciding to let him go and get some well-deserved rest. Even though he kept trying to find something else to talk about.

Reluctantly after many, I love you's and 'no! you hang up' comments he let her go, the line going dead as he put his phone down and pressed his thumbs into his eyes, the night slowing settling in around him as he let the sleep finally take hold. His eyes flickered shut as his breathing slowed. Manhattan alive below him.

* * *

Ty was awake and showered by sun up and pulling on his boots when he heard a knock at his door, he jumped up and quickly ran over, pulling it open and seeing a refreshed and rearing to go Lou before him.

"morning" he smiled, his damp hair around his face as he stepped aside to let her in, "breakfast will be here soon, I ordered a bit of everything, "he saw her grin at him, "I wasn't sure what you liked"

"anything is fine, "she responded, as long as there is coffee"

"yes, coffee is guaranteed" he laughed,

They sat at on the lounges in front of the large windows, the view of Central Park now highlighted by the morning sun.

"so, Solomon is a pretty easy-going guy, he knows his stuff though, so ask him questions if you need too, "Lou opened a briefcase passing Ty some files, "here are the top five candidates, that you can pick from, don't feel obliged to choose any of them if they don't fit what you're after, we can continue to look if you're not happy,"

Ty took the files, flicking through them, seeing photos and resumes of those who were vying to be his appointed CEO.

"wow, some of these guys are…" he mused, his fingers tracing the information.

"impressive hey, all of them passed the prelim testing with over 95 percent clearances. So, they are the best of the best."

"So..I have to meet all of them, today?" he asked nervously

"no, not all of them, let's just see where we go today, talk, to Solomon, get his feel on what he thinks is best, where he would like to help, and take it from there, "

Ty nodded, liking that idea, he felt a little overwhelmed by all of this already. The idea of having to interview people who probably knew more about the business world than he did, did feel rather daunting.

There was another knock at the door, which signified breakfasts arrival. Lou looking on with enthusiasm as the porter placed the trolley laden with breakfast delectable's next to the dining table.

TY handed him a few bills, and showed him to the door, turning back to see Lou helping herself to the scrambled eggs and bacon.

"this looks, wow, just wow" she smiled, her eyes motioning for her younger counterpart to join her.

Ty sat back down, now across from Lou at the table and pushed a strawberry into his mouth.

"thanks for coming, Lou, "he said, his eyes filled with appreciation, "to New York I mean, I really appreciate your help with all of this"

"no problems TY, "Lou smiled, his eyes making her feel a little giddy, "I'm happy to help, "

* * *

Ty and Lou arrived at Brandle and Swanson a little after nine, they were signed in and taken up to the top floor of the large building in the business district. Ty dressed in a simple dark suit and light blue dress shirt, open at the collar, no tie as per his normal rebellion.

Lou, clad in a dark navy pencil skirt that was high waisted and complimented with a matching blazer, a red silk shirt finishing off her professional yet approachable attire.

She held a leather portfolio, Ty walking quietly by her side as the secretary escorted them into the main office of the CEO of Brandle and Swanson. It was a large spacious office, decked out in the most modern of business attire. From plush white clean leather lounges to accents in steels and aluminum. It breathed professionalism and success, awards of all kinds adorning the white slate tiled walls.

"Miss Fleming "An older man, balding in his early fifties smiled, taking Lou's hand as the smaller woman backed out of the way, her job done, her red stilettos clicking on the marble floor as she quickly moved back towards the large frosted glass doors.

"Solomon!" Lou smiled, kissing his cheek, his use of her formal full title making her feel warm inside. "Lou's, fine, "

"Lou, "Solomon grinned, his smile warm and inviting for the young woman he knew to be the best financial advisor to come out of his internship program. "and this must be the young Mr. Borden"

He offered his hand to TY, who gave him a small smile and accepted the offer, their hands pressing flesh as he motioned towards the two large lounges that sat facing each other to the left of a huge and opulent white marble desk.

"I've heard a lot about you, young man, the sole heir to the Borden name and fortune, "he gave Ty a reassuring smile as he flicked through a yellow file that had been sitting on the table before him. "now Lisa, Stillman, your lead advisor contacted me a few weeks back explaining your interest in appointing a working CEO for your business ventures, is this true?"

Ty rubbed his hands together, pulling his best business persona to the forefront. "I'm considering it. Yes, I was told your company was interested and may have some candidates for the role?"

Solomon raised his eyebrow, he was impressed, Ty's young age yet business eloquence surprising him.

"yes, I believe I may a few candidates that would suit the bill, "he smiled, "you're in town for? "

"three days, "Lou said, "but we can extend if required, "

"ok then, well, here are my top three prospects, I had my personnel recruiter vet them and they fit your requirements, all experienced with a minimum of 3 years in high-end business and management. "

He handed Ty three documents, all supporting a picture of a well-groomed and well-presented individual.

"Thanks, I checked these out this morning, they all are rather impressive, "Ty agreed,

"yes, well trained and versed in corporate collaboration and progression. These three, in particular, hold degrees in commerce and advanced business structure. Two with MBAs, one holding over 9 years in a similar role."

Ty rolled his lip, checking out the dossiers. "do any of them have experience in ranching or equine studies, Lucky is a multi-million-dollar operation, but its main focus is on horse breeding and development. We own several studs across the world and this is, was my father dream, to be the largest producer of quality high bloodstock quarter horses in North America. "

Solomon nodded, his eyes dancing as Ty held the conversation easily on his own, this was not a shy inexperienced juvenile that he had been led to believe needed his help. This was a confident, educated and self-starting young male. More than capable of holding his own in the business world. If given the chance. The real question was thought, was that really Ty's desire?

"Ty, Can I ask you a question," Solomon asked suddenly, as he reclined back and cross his leg over his knee. Seeing Ty nod to the request.

"what do you want exactly? Why did you come here, to see me, what do you, the owner of Lucky Quarters hope to achieve by the close of this visit?"

"well, "Ty said, his eyes flickering over to Lou who gave him a gentle smile of encouragement. "Im hoping to find someone, who holds the same values and vision as I do, and as my father did, to assist me in running Lucky and taking it forward."

"ok, so you're still hoping to be part of this then, "

"Um, I suppose, I'm still not sure what I really want, "TY explained, deciding to be honest, "all I know is, Lucky Is too big for me to handle alone, hence why Im here."

"you know Ty, the first step to being an exceptional businessman is being able to see when you need help, and then actually taking it when its offered" Solomon showed his big white teeth as he beamed at the younger man who sat across from him.

"I want to learn, and maybe one day, when Im older, yeah, I'd like to take the lead, but, right now, I….I think having someone with me, who can do the day to day and still follow how I see the future for Lucky, is the best thing for me, and for the company as a whole, "Ty looked at his hands briefly, still talking from the heart "I'm nowhere near ready to take this on alone, and honestly, Im not actually totally sure I want too. So, when Lisa suggested this, I …. well, it kinda made sense, "

"ok then," Solomon said quickly, capping his hands together and making Lou and Ty jump slightly as his voice boomed back at them. "let's get this underway, allow me to introduce Donald Bonlee, "

* * *

Ty and Lou got to meet each candidate one by one in private interviews that morning. Each one showing their suitability for the role Ty was offering and how they would help him lead Lucky into the future. He listened, asked questions and watched these business tycoons show their skills. Most of the high-end managerial stuff going over his head, but he was suitably impressed by the top three picks for the day. The broke for morning tea, Solomon getting the best Blts brought up from a local high-end sandwich mart.

TY enjoying the break from business and getting to know the candidates now on a more personal level. He was still very much aware though that they were trying to woo him, persuade him their way, for the role on offer, each one buying for time with him as they ate, Ty feeling a little hunted and manhandled once they left the office, the next round of candidates booked for the following morning. Lou walked by his side as Solomon escorted them to the elevator, wishing them a great rest of their day as the large silver door closed before them.

Ty finally took a deep breath and pulled at his shirt, releasing the top button and looking a tad bit overwhelmed.

"you ok?" Lou asked,

He nodded, letting his shoulders rest against the back of the elevator, his body looking drawn and over the whole corporate charade.

"this is so not me Lou, "he said finally, "all this brown nosing and sucking up, "he shut his eyes and blew the air out of his lungs through his teeth. "this reminds me of living with my mom, only difference now being it's me, they are playing up too"

"take it as a compliment," Lou smiled, "your worth playing up to Ty, you're the owner of a multi-million-dollar company, your name is notorious in the business and equine sectors as well as your famous status due to your mom"

"I hate it, Lou, "he said, his voice still, but somehow a little edgy, "I always have"

"Ty, if you want out, then pick someone who can take this all on for you" Lou cut back, "your father's memory isn't going to be tarnished anymore if you if you decide the corporate world isn't for you, he still would have been proud "

"That's the problem though Lou, "Ty replied, now looking at her as the elevator beeped its arrival at the ground floor, "I have no clue what I want, whether I want to stay with Lucky or just be a namesake, or, hell, just sell the goddam lot and make a clean break of it, "he shut his eyes again briefly as the doors opened, "I just don't know"

"we have time, "Lou said as she took his arm and walked with him through the foyer, "how about we just finish the interviews and then talk it through, if you find someone you really like or gel to, we can maybe then decide what that person's role is actually going to be"

Ty nodded, seeing Lou's reasoning and giving her a smile "Im glad you're here Lou, I don't think I could handle all this on my own "

"you won't be when you get my bill" she joked back at him as she raised her hand and hailed a cab at the front of the building.

They drove down, main street, both sitting in the back, Ty looking a little tired but a lot more relaxed.

The cabbed weaved in and out of the New York traffic, horns beeping, people yelling as they made their way within, Ty looking at Lou when they pulled up in front of a large silver building covered with glass windows.

"Doctor Wheaton's offices are on the 16th floor," Lou said softly, looking up at the building that loomed above them.

Tys face stilled, Lou seeing the color drain from his features, He swallowed and looked at his phone, "my appointment isn't until one, "

"that's only just under an hour away Ty," Lou replied seeing his apprehension,

"Yeah, but," Ty looked around the sidewalk as they got out of the cab, his steps nervous and unsure, "why don't we do lunch first and then…"

Lou cocked her eyebrow at him, her eyes landing on a rather quaint sidewalk cafe a little further down the street. "ok, well, New York is known for its amazing bagels, and there's a rather cute patisserie over there I wouldn't mind taking a look at"

* * *

"Mr. Borden, Im Jo Wheaton, welcome, please come in and take a seat"

Ty walked slowly into the office before him, the waiting room now empty as 1pm rolled in, he didn't look comfortable at all. His hands were jammed heavily into his suit pants pockets and he looked around the room, it was pleasant, well decorated, his eyes falling on the red couch and the large armchairs. A wooden desk at the rear with papers and a laptop, books adorned the walls, as did picture frames stating Doctor Wheaton's credentials and accolades.

It was nice, friendly and inviting, But Ty still felt like he was a caged animal in the zoo.

"would you like to sit, "she said softly, Ty now looking out the large window before him, the beautiful view of downtown taking his gaze.

"shouldn't I lay on the couch or something," he smiled, his joke a little dry, the doctor seeing his awkwardness and the attempt he made to clear it.

"only if you feel it would help, "she said, "Im fine with you sitting on a chair though. "

Ty took a deep breath and bounced slowly on his heels, a dead giveaway that he was nervous and trying to psych himself into action.

"TY, this doesn't have to be difficult, we can simply sit and talk about your day if that's what you want"

"my day?" he smiled, his face turned to her now,

"yes, how was your first night in New York, you flew in yesterday didn't you"

"Yeah, "he agreed, as he slowly walked over to the couch, seeing the middle-aged lady take her spot in one of the armchairs. "it's nice, I've been here once before, but I was rather small,"

"Oh, so it's not your first time?" Doctor Wheaton said, her interest peaked, hoping to get him to engage,

"no, I was a little kid, "he continued, "I was with my mom"

"your mom, "

"Yeah, Lilly Borden, "Ty explained, "yes, the famous Lilly Borden" he slowly sat down, his eyes watching her closely.

"the movie star"

He nodded again, waiting for the start struck reaction that usually followed that declaration. But this time, he got no such response.

"how old were you?" she asked her tone calm.

"Um, 5, I think, "TY said softly, "I don't remember, "

"did your mom show you the city, take you out and about?"

Ty shook his head, as he sat forward slightly, "no, I remember seeing central park, but that was with Mia,"

"Mia"

"my nanny, well, one of my nannies. I had a few. over the years "

"your nanny, did you spend a lot of time with her?"

Ty looked up at the doctor, his eyes filled with suspicion as to where she was going with her questions, "enough, she was my nanny, it was her job"

"did you like it? having a nanny? "

"what's not to like, I had my very own private minder, who gave me whatever I wanted, "his voice was cool now, "as per her instructions"

"her instructions?"

Ty rubbed his face, not wanting to dredge this all up again, "like I said, I don't remember it, "

"well, that's a shame, New York is usually quite memorable."

A silence fell between them, Ty feeling even more awkward and defensive. He felt like she was peeling layers off of him with every glance, it felt violating and intrusive.

"so, your mom, I take it, took you with her when she traveled, "Wheaton said, her hands now wrapped over her knee as she watched him.

"usually yeah, when she had to be on location, yes, I traveled with her," Ty agreed

"did you enjoy traveling? It must have been an adventure for you"

"it was ok, I guess, at the start, when I was small, Mia would take me places while mom was filming, I also went on location too, if mom had time for me, or she pushed for me to be an extra,"

"so, you were privy to the world of the movies, "she smiled,

Ty grinned, knowing that tone, "it's not as great as people think"

"no? I would think it would be fascinating, seeing how that world works, the industry, the people, the culture"

"Yeah, it's interesting, the drugs, the alcohol, the sex, the fights, the cheating, the lies, the loneliness, the mistrust. "Ty spouted, "yeah, I can see how that would be fascinating"

"so, it was hard for you?" her eyes watched his for a reaction, TY gave none.

"it was my life, I became used to it, "he said flatly," like every Hollywood brat does, we deal, we take what's there and we accept it, it's just how it works"

"how did that make you feel, living in such an unstable high paced world"

Ty chuckled to himself and lowered his head, "how did it make me feel? It was my life, I couldn't change it, I just accepted that was how it was, "he rubbed his jaw as her eyes stayed on him.

"your parents were separated weren't they,"

"not until I was older, not officially, "Ty corrected, "But unofficially, they lived sperate lives for years. "

"how so?"

"Well, I'd spend 6 months with mom on set or close by, usually around Hollywood and alike, unless we traveled to sets and, the other 6 months in Montana, with dad, "

"so, they shared your care, both of them?" Wheaton smiled,

"my care?" TY couldn't help but laugh now, "I had Mia with my mom and dad's assistants when in Montana, if palming me off on to the hired help was care, then yeah, they cared a lot"

"you seem to hold resentment over this, towards both of them, why is that Ty? "Doctor Wheaton saw his expression turn cold as he wrung his hands.

"why?" He whispered, "they both didn't give a shit about me, that's why? I was excess baggage most of the time, something to either hide away or use as a publicity pull. A photo op, you think I resent them? hell no, I just loved being treated like I didn't matter, "

His sarcasm was biting at every word now.

"tell me about Jayden?"

Ty sucked in a breath, his eyes now dark and filled with suspicion "who told you about him?"

"no one Ty, I simply did a little research on you and your family, to help us with these talks, "

Ty shook his head, his hands again squeezing each other as he pushed the memories away.

"there's nothing to tell, "he whispered, "he's dead, "

"he was your brother right," Jo asked.

"he…. He would have been if it wasn't for…." His words broke, this was hitting way to close to home now and Ty didn't like the way these memories made him feel.

"the articles read that it was an accident, a riding accident, your mother fell, is that right, "

Ty nodded, looking away from her, "yes, that's what they said, it was a long time ago, "

"You miss him though, "

"no, I don't miss him, "Ty cut back, "he wasn't even born! how could I miss him, I never got the chance to know him"

"because of the fall, "

"because it was…" his voice trembled, "it was my fault, ok, you happy now, I caused the accident, it was because of me, that she fell"

Ty got up and walked away, not wanting to show his emotions to this woman that he had only just met, these were feelings that he had kept to himself, that he had kept private in the dark recesses of his mind, He had talked to Amy about Jayden, expressed his guilt, but still, those raw cutting emotions were his alone. The idea of speaking them out loud, to someone he didn't have a connection with was foreign to Ty, and if he was truly honest, terrifying.

"you remember the accident then, "Doctor Wheaten said, her voice calm and encouraging,

"I remember her falling, "Ty replied, "yes"

"tell me about that,"

"there's nothing to tell, she was showing me a jump, and she fell, "he said coolly, "end of story"

"so, you were with her, "

"yes, "

"this jump?"

TY rubbed his face, he was leaning on the credenza now at the rear of the room. The doctor's eyes watching him closely. "yes, she was showing me how to do it, because…."

"because"

"because I kept screwing it up" he whispered, he moved, his stance giving him away, "I don't want to talk about this ok, its ancient history"

"Ty, I think, maybe you may need too, "Jo said, "please, sit down, and let's walk through this together"

She heard him growl as he rubbed his eyes, he stayed at the back of the room, those walls now creeping up around him. Ty shook his head,

"there's nothing to walk through ok, I couldn't do the jump, dad tried to school me in it and I couldn't get it right, "

"so, your father, he wasn't happy with you for not being able to achieve this…. jump?"

"he was never happy with me!" Ty growled, "nothing I did pleased him, well, …. almost nothing"

"so, there was something? Something he approved of"

"he wanted me to jump, to compete, he trained me, said I was a natural, he could see me going places, going all the way,"

"that must have made him proud," Jo could see the shudder in Ty's lip now, she was hedging ever so close to one of the catalysts that held Ty's demons.

"only when I won," Ty turned and came back to the couch, taking a seat yet again, this time near the edge as he exhaled loudly, "you had to know my dad ok, he was hard to love, hard to impress, if you weren't the best, you weren't worth it "

"did you win? At the jumps I mean?"

Ty's pained eyes locked to hers, these memories a little easier to handle. "I did, after mom lost…. Jayden, I tried to show him, to...to make up for it. I went to every meet and took my fair share of ribbons. "

"and your dad?" she asked,

"he would come and watch, sometimes, tell me what I was doing wrong, he still coached me, but, it was different, it wasn't the same, not after Jay, "Ty looked at his hands, "he hated me, I could tell, it was just different, he blamed me"

"what makes you think that? You were a child, what happened was tragic, it would have affected all of you"

"it did, Mom changed, she didn't laugh anymore, she worked away for longer but didn't take me with her every time. Like she used to, I stayed with dad, and he ignored me. I tried, to make it up to him, but as you said, I was just a kid, and he avoided me, "

"and this hurt you?"

"I got used to it, I had everything I could want or need, I had the top trainers, the best tack, horses, gear, everything, just not him" Ty stopped, "until I won the Season finale in Ottawa, "

"why was that different" she smiled at Ty, seeing the love he had for eventing coming through.

"Ottawa gave me the points to get into the world cup qualifier rounds, "Ty explained, "dad saw this as a chance for me to go further, so his interest returned"

"and did you?"

Ty watched the doctor,

"go further? with your father once again by your side,"

Ty let his lip curl, as he leaned back against the back of the couch, his eyes filled with resigned benevolence.

"yes, I did, I went on to compete in two main world cup rounds, "the words were metered like he was holding his emotion back. Stating it as simple fact rather than memory.

"and how did you fare?"

He chuckled, and rubbed his jaw, knowing she was leading him, wanting to once again bare his soul.

"I did ok, I guess"

"ok? what does ok mean Ty? Did you win? Did you lose? Did you …."

"what does it matter, "he challenged, his green eyes on the doctor now, "I did what he wanted, I played my part, and it still wasn't enough"

"there's anger there Ty, "Doctor Wheaton remarked, "why?"

Ty moved again, this time, his face a little stoic and Jaded.

"I'm, not angry," Ty said softly, his expression still.

"ok, so help me understand why you're retracting from this, what changed between you and your father at this time? He was with you again, training you, assisting you, so …." she paused, her horn-rimmed glasses slipping slightly on her thin nose.

"what changed?" Ty said sarcastically, "you want to know what changed," he smiled to himself, a cold and annoyed smile that didn't lend any affection to his comments. "ok, well I didn't win, I came in tenth at Rebecca, and …"

"Rebecca?"

"Rebecca Farm, it's a world cup qualifier round, "Ty explained mater of factly, "if I'd place in the top five, I could have joined the world team finals."

She nodded, "and this was important to you, to win?"

He laughed again, shaking his head, his annoyance showing, "no, but it was important to him"

"your father wanted the win, "she corrected "but you didn't, "

"look, you have to understand how my father worked ok, "Ty said, his voice and short and to the point "he didn't like to lose, he lived his life that way, it was the win or nothing, "he took a breath, "I failed him when I came in tenth, I didn't live up to the expectation of what he deemed necessary to be a Borden, and he ….reprimanded me accordingly" he rubbed his face again in annoyance at having to spell it out to her, "like I said, I was used to it, you fail, you get punished, it's just how it was"

Doctor Wheaton took a small breath, holding the silence after Tys last comment evaporated around them,

"punished?"

Ty twitched his lip, realizing his choice of words was probably going to only prompt more prying questions. He sat forward and started to tap his leg, anything to divert his attention away from where this conversation was heading. He didn't want to take this walk down memory lane.

"what did he do to punish you, Ty?"

"It doesn't matter ok, "Ty cut back, his expression hard now," it happened, I learnt my lesson and I didn't compete again, "he took a breath, a softer smile suddenly curling his lip, "well, until a few days ago, when Amy and I did a local comp, but that was different, that was for, us, for fun"

"so apart from this recent event, where Amy? And you competed, you stopped? You didn't continue to pursue the chance to join the world team, "

He shook his head, "It ended that day, at Rebecca, "

"why? because you didn't win? or because your father wasn't happy about it? Or because you chose…."

"NO, "Ty growled, his lip pulling into a rough sarcastic smile "bit hard to compete when dad sells your horse!"

Silence fell between them again, a dark silence filled with anger and betrayal. Doctor Wheaton making Ty voice his annoyance at what had happened. It still stung and cut, the same way it had the day the trailer hauled Skyler away.

"how did that affect you?" she asked softly, "when he sold your horse,"

TY stood up, the memories now way to raw, he moved away, not looking at her, his eyes on the skyline out the window.

"it ended it, I couldn't compete without him, so … "

"it hurt you?"

Silence,

"the horse, you had a connection to it?"

"it was my horse, "

"so, it hurt when he was taken away, "

"what does it matter, it happened, and it's done, "he said, his eyes never leaving the window,

"it does mater Ty, how your feel is why we are here? isn't it?"

Silence.

"Im here because I made a promise to someone that I'd give this a go," he cut back, "that's all"

"and your word? it means a lot to you?"

A slight nod, silence again.

"How old were you when your father sold your horse?"

"13, "

"and this hurt you?"

Ty rubbed his face, "you already asked me that"

"I know?"

He shut his eyes, knowing she wasn't going to let him get away without answering. "what does it matter, it's done, it was a long time ago"

"did it hurt?"

Ty jammed his hands into his pockets, his annoyance showing, His shoulders squaring as he looked back out at the city below.

"yes, it hurt, "he said sharply, "you happy now, you can tick your boxes, write your notes, Yes, it hurt me."

"and it still hurts, "

"for the love of…." Ty suddenly spun around, his eyes filled with the pain that lay under the surface, it was an anger that he tried to keep hidden, but this woman, this doctor was like a magpie, constantly picking at it, making it bleed. "yes, ok, it still hurts, he sold Skyler without a second thought about how it would affect me!"

"and you're angry at him, for taking that from you, "

"yes, Im fucking angry! he took the one thing I had that made me feel good, "Ty yelled, "he didn't care about how it would hurt me, I was a kid, I was 13 and he ripped my world apart, Skyler was all I had, all that was mine "

Ty's chest was heaving now, the doctor seeing how deeply the anguish and darkness ran through him.

"what happened after that, when you didn't compete, what did you do then, "

"nothing, "Ty said, not wanting to elaborate, "I was invisible to him, I went to moms for a bit, but she, "he stopped, "she didn't have time for me either, so I, amused myself, I did my own thing "

"your mom? did you tell her about what happened, "

Ty chuckled and looked towards the sky, "she was to wrapped up in her own world to care about things like that, she had her movies, her fame, her stardom, her…...she had…Wa" he silenced himself again, the doctor now getting up and walking over to him.

"she had? who did she have Ty? you started to say something but..."

"I don't want to do this anymore ok, "he finally said, as he pulled away and walked back towards the back of the room, "I said I'd give this a go, and I have, but …. I …. I'm, sorry I just can't do this, I …"

"Ty, please, sit down, we can end it here today ok, but sit, let me say something before you go"

He took a breath and went back to the couch, his defenses raised as he sat down, his resolve telling him he kept to his commitment, he came to the appointment, he talked, he did what was asked of him. He kept his side of the deal. Jack and Amy had to be happy with that.

"can I ask you one simple thing?" Doctor Jo said softly,

Ty looked up at her, staying quiet, but not refusing her.

"do you like feeling like this?"

"like what?"

"like this? like you do now, do you like the way these thoughts or conversations make you feel" she watched him, "we've touched a few topics here today, all things that have been part of your world, talking about them, and what happened, do you like the feelings they stir up,"

Ty pressed his fingers into his eyes and took a steadying breath, "no, "he whispered, finally giving her a small glimmer of his true self. "that's why I keep them inside,"

"how's that been working for you so far? Keeping those dark thoughts buried inside, I mean"

Ty didn't answer, conceding her point, but not giving her the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

"Look TY, I know your only here for a few days, and you came to see me today as a favor to Lisa and to your family, But I really think I can help you, it won't be easy, but if you give me a chance, I honestly think we may be able to stop some of this pain and anger you carry. "

"I … I don't know if I can do that," he said softly,

"Ty today was a start, I would like to help, "Jo said, "if you will let me?"

Ty ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to say, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to talk about all this dark and heavy stuff. It caused him pain, it hurt, it made him feel scared and alone and broken.

How could talking about it, giving it a voice make it better, He shut his eyes and swallowed, knowing that he had lost control several times already now, Amy and her family seeing the battle that raged inside of him. They had all said he needed help, they had all said he was unstable. Maybe, even though he was terrified by what this was going to bring up, just maybe, it was time to try.

He nodded his head softly, as he blew his breath into his fingers. "ok, what the heck, I told Amy I'd give this a go, so…."

"wonderful, I'll book you another appointment then, tomorrow, let's say in the afternoon?"

TY nodded, accepting her offer, a little bit of relief filling him. He felt raw and wasn't up to continuing the conversation right now. Tomorrow gave him the distance, and time to regroup, his alter side telling him that, if he didn't feel like it then, he could simply cancel anyway.

"I've got a meeting at 9 so, yeah the afternoon would be good" Ty explained.

"very well, let's put it in the calendar for 1pm, I'll send you an email invite" She smiled, and she tapped her tablet and then reached forward and rested her hand on his, her long slender fingers cool to the touch. "thank you, I really hope I can help you with all of this Ty, you did really well today, "

Ty gave her a half of a thank you smile, as he stood up and straightened his jacket. He squeezed her hand in return, still wary of her as he turned to leave.

"tomorrow at 1pm," she said as he pulled the door open, seeing those green eyes acknowledge her booking as he headed out the door.

* * *

"how was your day?" Amy asked, her phone pushed to her ear, as she sat at the desk in the barn. Ty had called her a little after 3pm, once he had returned to his hotel suite. He had changed his clothes and now sat in a tank top and jeans, his bare feet on the expensive coffee table before him. His hair messed up and around his handsome face.

"it went ok, got to meet the first three candidates, "he explained,

"oooh, sounds good, any of them stand out?" Amy smiled,

"they are business professionals with eons of training and experience, nothing really spectacular about that, suits with portfolios" he laughed,

"so, you didn't pick one?"

"not formally, no, I'm not saying they aren't great, or perfect for the role, I just, …. I didn't seem to get anything more than that, "he signed "sorry it's hard to explain"

"you'll figure it out, you will find that perfect person, just give it time" She soothed, hearing the dejection in his voice. "what's New York like?"

"big, busy, noisy, filled with people, "he grinned, "but amazing, the architecture, the look, it's really cool. Lou's been giving me a bit of a whirlwind tour, introduced me to the best-smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel I've ever had,"

Amy laughed, hearing his tone lift slightly, "well that sounds yummy, did you save me some?"

TY chuckled and pushed back against the plush couch, his free hand drawing circles across his shirt, similar to the ones Amy did when she hugged him.

"Um no, I could post you one? Or FedEx? "he joked, "might be a tab stinky though by the time you got it from the mailbox"

Amy giggled and pulled Ty's jacket around her, feeling closer to him as he spoke,

"how did the apt go with, the…." She softly asked, noting he hadn't mentioned it.

"ok, I suppose, "he replied.

"just ok?"

"Amy," He paused, not wanting to say the wrong thing " please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kind of over bearing my soul, can we talk about something else, "He tried to keep his tone level, but knew he probably pissed her off with his refusal to discuss it.

"ok, yeah, I understand, "Amy replied, surprising him slightly by her easy deflection, "but just know Im here, if you need me, or you need to talk, I'll always listen"

He smiled and looked up at the large Tv before him, thinking of their movie nights,

"thanks, "he whispered, "I miss you, "

"I miss you too, "

"so, have your ordered dinner yet? "Amy asked, changing to happier discussions, hearing him laugh at her choice of conversation material,

"um no, what do you suggest?" he smiled and grabbed the room service menu card on the corner stand across from him. "I have a delectable array of choices here"

"OH, read them out, let me help, "she giggled, listening intently to him as he read out the choices on offer.

"they sound amazing!" Amy said, "I wish I was with you, we are having stew, again!"

"Well, Im only 6 hours away, "he played, "I can wait for you?"

"TY, you know I'd be there in a heartbeat, but …."

"I know I know, the rules, "he winced, "they suck by the way just, so you know, "

"I know, but …. We will see each other soon, "she said, her tone soft and filled with persuasion. "I'll give you a homecoming that will blow your socks off I promise"

"mmhm, ok, sounds interesting, "he played,

"so, dinner? I think the filet mignon, with heirloom carrots, grilled broccolini, and golden whipped potatoes"

"Ok, sounds good to me" Ty laughed, "give me a sec here, I'll order it now,"

He hit the remote button on the large TV and brought up the in-room dining menu, his arrow keys guiding him through the offerings, he chatted to Amy as he booked his dinner order.

"Where's Lou?" Amy asked, hearing Ty mumble to himself as he navigated the screen,

"Um, I haven't seen her since this morning with Solomon, she dropped me off at the docs and then took the cab back here I think"

"Oh, maybe she's catching up with some old friends, she used to live in New York, for a while before mom passed"

"Yeah, maybe, "he agreed, his mouth open slightly as he ran his eyes over the drinks menu, the cursor stopping on Kentucky Blue grade 1 Whiskey. "I'll text her later, see what she's up too yeah?"

"Ty?" Amy queried, hearing the vagueness in his tone, "you ok?"

"yeah I'm good, "he smiled, hitting the double shot button and then pressing add, his order coming up before him. "so, how's your world, Heartland, Jack, all good?"

* * *

Sunday Evening rolled in quietly for Ty, he didn't venture out of his suite, deciding to spend the night alone. He needed some space, a little quiet time, to pull that mind of his back into gear. Doctor Jo had pulled up memories that he didn't want to think about. And going out, enjoying what New York had to offer just wasn't in his wheelhouse right now. There was the added threat, that in such a popular and bustling city, that he ran the risk of being recognized. His mother's name was still held in high esteem in these parts and those shutterbugs were ruthless, especially if they caught a whiff as to why he was actually in the city.

He finished off his rather delectable fillet Mignon, which he had to admit, was rather nice, Amy's choice had served him well. He wiped up the last of the whipped potatoes with the dinner roll provided and got up from the table, putting the plate back onto the service tray and covering it with the closh.

He picked up his tumbler, swirling the amber fluid around, hearing the ice blocks clink, he knew Amy would be scowling at him if she was there, giving him a lecture on not using alcohol to dull his problems. But, tonight, in that high-rise apartment, alone and feeling vulnerable, he deemed it a necessary evil. He tipped the contents into his mouth in one shot, draining the glass and placing it back down with a clink on the table, hissing as it caught at the back of his throat as it slid its way down. He sucked in a breath and walked slowly over to the couch, the warm sensation in his chest making him feel slightly better.

His phone buzzed, making him pull it from his pocket, the number not known or familiar,

"Hello? "he said, coughing slightly, as he cleared his throat.

"how's New York?"

Ty sat up, his eyes looking confused as he took a quick breath, "Err, Tallon? um, how did you know I was in…"

"I have my ways Ty, so is everything going well, I was told that you had some personal things to sort out? Can I ask what they are? Maybe I can help? "Tallon smiled to himself, hearing the confusion in his younger sibling's voice, "I am family after all"

Ty shut his eyes, it had to be Thomas, he was the only one he told apart from family about his trip, stating personal reasons. Ty chewed his lip, this meant Thomas was in contact with Tallon, and that meant that they could have been working together all along.

"Im fine Tallon, nothing for you to worry about. "Ty cut back, "and you're not family, not really"

"Ty, your words are so angry, I thought we had come to an agreement, an impasse, a way to moved forward and put all this ugliness behind us"

"what do you want Tallon?" Ty's voice was cold now, he wasn't up for this, not now, not after the grilling, he went through with Doctor Wheaton.

"I was simply checking in, making sure you were all ok, your due to take the CEO role next week, so I just thought, Id offer you some support, show you Im here for you"

"Im fine, like I said, Lucky is in good hands while I'm gone so you can rest easy ok, everything is fine" TY rubbed his eyes, this happy family act was really starting to get to him. "it's really not your concern anyways"

"very well, I'll see you on your return, maybe we can discuss your involvement in the South Korea project, once you're at the helm, I'd love your input"

"what? That's done, you said so yourself? "Ty challenged,

"we can discuss this on your return, "Tallon said with a happy glimmer in his voice "it gives us a reason to catch up again, I'll send a car for you once your back"

"Hey, no, that's not…." the line went dead, leaving Ty looking at his phone in dismay.

* * *

It was a little over two hours later that Ty was disturbed by a loud banging at his hotel rooms door. During this time alone, he had tried to make sense of what had happened on the call with Tallon. It had to say the least thrown him, the way he had made it sound like nothing was wrong between them. He swallowed the last of his third glass of Whiskey, this one and the last being from the mini bar. Not as good as Kentucky Blue, but at least it was wet, and it was numbing, and that was what he needed at the moment.

He slowly walked over to the door, turned the handle and pulled it open. His mouth hissing with the catch of the whiskey on his throat.

"Lou," he said, seeing a rather frazzled looking Fleming standing at his door, her face rather deflated and miserable. Her large red coat wrapped around a small black evening dress and stilettos.

"I brought wine!" she said loudly, her voice a little disjointed as she held up a bottle of Chardonnay "the good stuff, only the best for me, Lou Fleming, "

She wandered on into Ty's room, seeing him look at her in confusion, He didn't know what to say, Lou was usually always in control, but this, what he was seeing now, was not the Lou he was used too. He pushed the door shut, his hand running through his hair as he watched her, not actually knowing what to do.

"you got glasses, "she asked, her smile a little lopsided, "or we can just take swigs out of the bottle, I'll share," she plonked down on the lounge, the bottle landing heavily on the coffee table as she pulled off her coat, her expression one of annoyance as it caught on her shoulders.

"Um, Lou? Are you ok?" Ty asked, as he slowly, walked over to her, now standing across from the couch she slumped on, his eyes confused and a little bewildered." it's kinda late and well I was about to..."

"Yes! Im fine, Hunkey dory rather, "She said back, her pale blue eyes looking up at him as he gave her a perplexed look, "of course I'm ok, I'm Lou Fleming, when am I ever NOT ok, huh!"

"Lou, "Ty pushed again, "you seem a little ….um…."

"what? I'm fine Ty, I've just been out to dinner with the girls that I used to work with when I lived here in the great NYC and had a glorious time, "she said, Ty, noting her slight sway when she spoke, she didn't look fine, that's for sure.

"Um ok, "he smiled, taking a seat opposite her, she did look like she was dressed for a night on the town "well that must have been fun?"

"oh, it was, "she chortled, "it was more than fun, Ty, it was enlightening, and do... do you know... why it was so enlightening? "

Ty shook his head, his words failing him,

"well, Im glad you asked young man, let me tell you then, I found out that not only was my position at the firm given to someone who is way less qualified than I was but also, and get this, one of the girls, Rene," she paused, swallowed and before Ty could interject continued her babbling explanation " she's married, has two, count them, TWO,1 2 wonderful children, both gifted, Both academically justified, "she stopped, her eyes on Ty as his mouth dropped slightly, her tirade taking him by surprise, "that's a word you know, academically justified, any who, so Rene, she's married, "

"Yeah, you said that" Ty smiled, Lou had been partaking in the amber liquid herself it seemed. Her conversation prowess a little manic.

"well, then there's Nicole, she chief head officer of acquisitions, bought her first beamer, red of course because you know what red means don't you"

"It goes faster?" Ty looked lost, not knowing if he should encourage her or not.

"ha-ha, it means power Ty! she's also engaged, to an investment banker! Yes! I know right, wow!"

Lou looked at the bottle on the table, her eyes filled with fireworks, "and Marie, she's running her own firm now, married a lead partner to boot! and they are rated number one on the…"

"Lou? "Ty said softly, watching her, seeing those eyes turn to him and look a little sad "you're telling me all this because?"

"Im telling you this, because, "she said, her face looking dejected, "because I suck!, I didn't have a beamer or gifted children or have married a business partner!, what do I have to show TY, I sat there at that fancy restaurant with these girls who used to look up to me!, listening to their perfect lives filled with their perfect jobs and perfect partners, perfect children, and when it came time for me to say something,, to say my piece, do you know what I said,"

Ty shook his head, he was a little scared now, Lou looked rather angry, and an angry Lou was a dangerous Lou.

"I said I run a dude ranch! yes! That it! I,,, the great Lou Fleming, voted most likely to succeed, runs a dude ranch, in some little backwater that doesn't even have a gluten-free bakery! what's with that!"

"come on Lou, you do much more than that, "Ty said, "you also run Heartland, and that's impressive in its self, "

"a Ranch, I help run a dude ranch and a cattle ranch, WOW!" She threw herself back on the couch, looking upset, "and I'm alone, I'm in my late twenties, and I have nothing, not a thing Ty, I run the family Ranch, and I help organize the kitchens and the bookings, and Im alone, "

"No, you're much more than that, "he soothed, "trust me Lou, your amazing "

She shook her head sadly, "I'm a country hick, who failed in the big city and had to go back home. No wonder they all looked at me like I was a leper"

Ty grinned and stood up, coming over to sit beside her on the couch rather than across from her.

"you're not a leper, your …." He started, Lou's bottom lip now pouting,

"just shut up and open the wine ok" she cut back, "I need to drown myself in my uselessness" She rubbed her eyes, smudging her makeup as she readjusted her dress, grabbing it by the bust and shaking it around to cover herself better.

"Lou, you're not useless, you are smart and intelligent, strong, resilient, your... reliable. sensible." he looked around trying to find another adjective to describe her.

"wow, that sounds AMAZING" she growled, "you sound like your describing a new car!"

"No, No, You pretty, and you have um, a great smile and ...and "Ty 's eyes fell back onto her as she looked sadly at him, "wow, your ... you got great um... " he stumbled, Lou was a good looking woman, but listing her physical attributes didn't quite sit right with TY, "um, your ...hot, yeah, your hot!" he smiled, hoping that would appease her and get him off the hook "you have to stop selling yourself short all the time"

Lou sat forward, as Ty picked up the bottle of wine, "you think Im hot?" she asked, her attention now on him. "really"

"Yeah, absolutely, you're hot, "Ty smiled, getting to his feet and walking over to the kitchen, where he popped the bottle and grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"how hot?" she pushed, her long slender legs now crossed over each other, her dress riding high as she sat forward. "hotter than ...Amy?"

Ty turned back to her, his eyebrow raised in comic resignation, "now come on Lou, that's a little unfair, I can't answer that without getting myself in trouble!"

Ty chuckled and filled the glasses half way full, seeing her inquisitive smile. Wanting him to clarify. "Ok, OK. your pretty. Lou, you have this way about you, you know, classy and sophisticated, "he grinned trying to find the words, his own mind a little fogged from his own alcoholic endeavors. "um… like a really hot and sexy woman of the world"

Lou grinned, liking Ty's description of her, "sexy and hot. you really think that? "

He chuckled and handed her a glass, as he came over to her "yeah, sexy and hot, for sure"

Lou looked at her glass, the bubbles dancing in the yellow liquid, "so why did Scott leave me then?" she said sadly, "if IM so hot and sexy, why did he walk away"

Tys smiled faded, his eyes now filled with compassion as he took the seat next to her again, "I don't know Lou, maybe you both needed some time, or maybe a break will make you stronger, "he didn't like seeing her in pain, he cared for Lou, she was after all Amy's sister and she had been nothing but supportive of him since his arrival at Heartland.

"he said he loved me, Ty," she said sadly, "he said I was the one! and I told him it was too much, that I wasn't ready to settle down,"

Ty nodded, trying to show her support, his hand touching her shoulder as she looked over at him.

"so, what's wrong with me Ty, why do guys always walk away from me, "She placed her hand on his knee, "why? why do I always push them away., Why did he walk away"

Ty opened his mouth, but no words formed, he didn't know how to make her feel better, He knew Scott had carried a torch for Lou for a long time, hoping to make their relationship a stronger one, a more committed one. According to what Amy had told him, Lou was the one who didn't want to settle down, Scott had wanted a commitment, and her refusal was what made him ultimately walk away.

Lou signed and skulled her glass of wine, Ty a little amazed when she handed him back the empty glass, her eyes motioning to the bottle again. "I loved him, Ty, I did, I loved him and his goofy smile, He was my vetty vet, and now he's gone "

"I know Lou, "Ty replied, trying to appease her, "maybe, you should talk to Scott, tell him how you feel, Im sure if you explained, he would..."

Lou nodded, holding up the glass in front of him so he could fill it again, "he hates me, guys hate me, they a... Im smart and Im interlecwall, and that, Ty, scares men, they don't like smart sorphiycated women"

"no Lou, he doesn't hate you, "Ty replied, as he refilled her glass, unable to hide his grin at her interesting vocabulary skills "no one could hate you, your …awesome remember"

He gave her one of his classic Borden smiles as he put the bottle on the coffee table, Lou tapping her glass to his as they drank together, Ty not that fond of Chardonnay, but not wanting Lou to drink alone,

"your nice, "she said sadly, her glass to her lips, "Amy is lucky"

Ty blushed, appreciating the compliment, as he leaned back on the sofa and took another swig of his drink.

"you're nice to Lou, trust me, Im a guy, I know what Im talking about" he smiled again seeing Lou give him one in return.

They talked on for a while, Lou telling him about her time in New York and how she missed it, she loved being at Heartland, and being with the family, but she had wanted to make something of herself, something more than just a girl running the family business.

TY listened, and added the odd comment here and there, sculling his drink and topping it up when she continued on. His mind now pleasantly numb and foggy. Giving him respite from the troubles of the day.

Before long he tipped the last of the wine into Lou's glass, it only filled it half way, making a now very tipsy Lou pout in annoyance,

"we should order more!" she said, her words mixing together as she reached across Ty for the phone that sat on the side table. Her body now draped across him as he instantly lifted his hands and took a sudden shaky breath. Lou giggled and tapped him on the chest, her red fingernails gently scratching across his tank top.

"I think. We…. we, well you have had enough" he whispered, looking down at her as she gazed up at him. Her chin now resting cheekily on his peck muscle.

"your no fun," she said sadly, her mind running a little off track as she looked around wildly and then clambered over him, her shoes now on the floor as her long legs slid across Ty, making him freeze as her body brushed against his. Her hips brushing the side of his cheek as she fell onto the floor and then slowly righted herself and stood up again.

"Lou," he said, turning to see her run over to the kitchen, her gait a little wobbly as she pulled open the small fridge and started to rummage through the mini bar selections "I don't think that's a …. Lou really I'm not sure you should." Ty rubbed his face, he felt warm from the wine and the whiskey himself, his thoughts a little muddled. This was getting out of hand and he needed to stop this before it got any worse. He was only just holding on to stability himself. three whiskeys down and 2 glasses of wine were pushing his limits too.

He pulled himself to his feet, standing still for a moment as his head spun. The alcohol in his system playing havoc with his equilibrium.

"huh! "Lou squealed, she turned around, her smile wide as she held up two small bottles of vodka, she placed them quickly on the bench and then pulled out a bottle of orange juice "we have been saved!"

Ty came over to her and stood near the counter, his hand trying to secure the vodka bottles as Lou popped the OJ top. She gave him a scowl as he snatched up the bottles in his hands and stepped back, shaking his head, his smile still there but wary.

"we should stop Lou, "he said again, "this is way to …. we shouldn't be doing this"

"come on TY! Live a little will you, for Christ sakes you're in New York City, not back on the farm" she shot him a cheeky grin, "Jacks not here, neither is my dad, you don't have to play the good boy anymore, I promise I won't tell Amy" Lou's eyes were a little mocking now, making Ty cool his gaze.

"Lou, just stop this ok, " he warned.

Lou grinned at TY as she poured the oj into two tumblers, then clicked her fingers at him requesting the vodka to be handed over.

"Im not playing Lou," he countered, knowing this was the booze talking and not her. "I really think I need to get you back to your room, so you can sleep this off"

"Owww, Promises Promises, what will sweet little Amy say about you propositioning me like that"

"Lou, please, just let me take you back to your..." TY signed, his hand rubbing his forehead as his green eyes watched the now out of control older sister of his girlfriend,

"will you stop! "Lou grumbled, her lip pouting again, "you're like all the rest, you just want rid of me. It's because Im confident, because Im powerful, Because Im a woman! isn't it, you're scared of this, your scared of this body and this …." Lou staggered slightly, becoming light-headed, her legs turning a little wobbly as she fell forward. Ty instinctively reaching out and letting her fall into his arms, so she wouldn't hit the floor. He heard her giggle again as she straightened up slightly, her head on his chest as he placed his arms around her and put the bottle down on the bench.

"whoa, "he said, "you good, "his hands gingerly took hold of Lou as she tried to find her feet.

"No, "she said in a muffle, her head not looking up at her savior, "Im not"

"Lou, come on, it's not that bad" Ty soothed again, trying to support his girlfriend's sister without crossing a line. He felt her arms wrap around him as she buried her head into his chest,

"I just want to be loved TY, you know, loved because Im me, "she grumbled. "why can't anyone just love me, tell me that hey, why am I not lovable!"

Ty shut his eyes hearing her sob into his chest, this was awkward, but what was he supposed to do. He couldn't just push her out the door and shut it in her face. This was Lou, Amy's sister, she was family, and that meant he needed to be there for her. No matter how awkward it felt.

"Lou, "he said softly, "Lou! look at me will you"

Lou took a breath and finally looked up at the guy who held her, her face now meeting his, those blue eyes a little red around the edges, as she gave him a sad smile,

"You are loveable, ok, very loveable, any guy would be happy to have you on their arm, or in their arms as this case may be" he gave her a soft smile, his own head spinning now, his feet moving lightly to stabilize his stance.

"really," she sniffed, she makeup smudged now, those red lips not so glossy.

"yes, really, "Ty replied, looking down at her, his smile soft but genuine. "most definitely"

"You're not just saying that, because I'm a mess" she pressed her hand to her face and tried to tidy up her hair as it had fallen from its high wavy do. Her hand sliding back around Tys back once she thought it was fixed in place again.

"No Lou, Im not just saying it, you are very lovable, "

Lou sniffed again, her eyes tired and a little appreciative "you're not bad yourself you know, your kinda hot…Amy's right, you're quite a …. "

Lou lifted her hand and touch his cheek, Ty reaction was to gently pull away, his hands releasing her slightly as he stepped back. His back now against the kitchen cupboard.

"Lou, I …" he stammered, "how about we get some coffee, hey?"

Lou shook her head, her eyes locked onto his now, the intensity making Ty feel a little out of step, "It's not fare you know, "Lou cut in quickly, "saving all this for her, "Lou step forward, her hand running across Ty's chest as he let out a nervous chuckle, his body moving to go around her, to get to the kettle, "we are sisters you know, "

"yes Lou, you are," he agreed, as Lou came up to him again, Ty now cornered in the kitchen, his eyes watching her intently as she placed her hands on his chest. "we share, we do, sisters share, it's how we roll, why should she get the good ones hey, why can't I have a good one, it's only fair, its...my turn to have a good one"

"Look, I think we need to …" Ty started, his eyes filled with concern over what was happening. He shook his head slowly as Lou smiled and ran her hand across his chest,

"you Ty, sweet, sexy Ty, you, worry too much" Lou finally said, her smile wide, her voice low as she did the one thing he really wasn't expecting her to do. the one thing he would have thought she would never consider as ok. The one thing he didn't think would ever happen. But with wine and whiskey in play, with broken hearts and loneliness stirring up emotions, and dropping inhibitions it went from unthinkable to plausible at the blink of an eye.

Ty froze, his heart skipping a beat, as….

Lou reached up, took her chance, and kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

That moment, when you know in your heart, in your very bones that things are out of control and all you want over anything else is to get off that runaway train that is now your reality. Is where Ty found himself now.

He stood still, unable to move, his body in some wired kind of frozen limbo as Lou's lips, those soft lips, touched his. He didn't kiss back, heck, he barely moved. He could hear his heartbeat, the shudder in his extremities as the shock over what was actually happening started to hit home. The world seemed muted, out of focus somehow, it was like he was underwater, everything seemed real, yet not. His senses finally returning as finally the water slipped away and the harsh reality stuck home. It was in reality on a second of contact, but to TY it felt like an eternity of betrayal.

"Whoa! "Ty suddenly voiced, his hands pushing Lou away from him as he stumbled away, his hand instinctively wiping across his mouth as he stared at her in shock, "what the hell Lou! what was that!"

Ty swallowed and rubbed his face, turning towards the sink, his expression one of shocked horror. "this can't happen, there's no way…" he breathed, Lou now looking away as she realized what she had attempted, "your…. Your Amy's sister for Christs sakes, "

"Im sorry, "Lou cried, her eyes welling, her face filled with guilt, "I'm so sorry, I…."

"I… I can't believe you did that, "he whispered, his voice low, as he ran his hands through his hair, "I'm with Amy Lou, you know that I would never …I love her!" he felt like he needed to explain. He felt terrible, hearing Lou sob, knowing how hurt Amy would ultimately be if she knew her sister had tried to kiss him.

"I know! Im sorry, I don't know why I did that!" she cried, "I just wanted to feel something and after Scott and you said all those nice things, I just,… you were so sweet, and you looked so good and I,….."

Lou shook her head, the tears streaming down her face as she bolted, her hasty escape only hampered by her inebriated self as she stumbled towards the door.

Ty pressed his hand into the kitchen bench not knowing if he should go after her or stay well away. He heard her swear at herself as she stumbled with her heels, trying to push them back onto her feet, the polished floor making her slip and fall onto her behind.

Ty heard the thump and quickly came into the main room of his apartment, seeing Lou crawling on her hands and knees, trying to right herself and pull her body back onto her feet.

He hesitated, but, seeing her sprawled out on the floor like that, scrambling for her dignity, those sobs and tears rolling down her devastated face, his empathy kicked in, Ty was after all, not immune to the pleas of a woman in distress,

He walked over to her, his steps a little timid and reluctant, seeing Lou finally clamber to her knees, her eyes looking up into his as he offered her his hands to help her back to her feet.

"thank you," she said, the mascara now running down her cheeks, her face looking annoyed as she pulled her shoes from her feet and pushed them under her arm. "I've got it, Im good, just let me go"

"Lou, "Ty said, his hands out as she staggered again, "let me, help, you. "he watched her tilt again, his body moving to catch her as she nearly fell again. Lou teetering around and finding herself once again in his arms. Her cheeks flushing, her eyes filled with anger, now directed at Ty himself, "stop OK! stop helping me! Stop being the nice guy! god this is all wrong!"

"Come on Lou, I. just let me help you get back to your …"

"NO OK! this is the problem! you! you are way too nice, just stop, "Lou took a breath and straightened her dress, that was now creeping up her legs, her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared, Ty watching her in perplexed confusion as she stepped away from his offer of help and picked her coat up off the floor. Lou took a breath, centered her resolve and turned back to look at him, now disheveled but in a calmer place.

"Im leaving now," she said slowly, "and you, Ty Borden need to stop trying to save me ok" she wiped her face. "I don't need your help, or your pity, or your…you…. this…. all you here…. this stop … just stop standing there like…. This …. It's not … JUST NO OK!" she motioned towards his body as a whole like he was an object.

"I'm not doing anything Lou, I just wanted to… "Ty replied, he was confused, somehow she was blaming him, and he wasn't quite sure how that came about.

"this is wrong, I should have never, come here with you, or the wine, you shouldn't have, I … "she rubbed her face, "this is all your fault"

"now hang on, my fault?" Ty protested, perplexed how this had suddenly turned around on him "how is this my fault! you came to me remember, you brought the wine, you KISSED me!"

Lou looked away, her face a little sulky, "ok, yes, I can see how you would see it like that, "she slurred, "but if you hadn't…"

"Hadn't what Lou!" he cut back, "and Im not seeing it like anything, I didn't do this, I would never, not to Amy,"

"forget it ok, just forget all of this, "she snapped, her eyes cool as she pointed her red fingernail at him "don't you dare breathe a word of this, I mean it TY, Amy can't know what you…. we did"

Ty ran his hand through his hair, his frustration growing, he knew she was drunk, but this blame game was starting to get on his nerves. "I didn't do ANYTHING! "

"ok! nothing happened, so there's nothing to tell" She watched Ty as he stepped away from her, looking annoyed and a little worried,

"Im not lying Lou, "he said softly, "don't ask me to …ok"

Lou took a deep breath and tried to steady herself again, "Ty, Please, don't tell Amy about this...it will hurt her, and me. you don't want to hurt her do you, no... you can't hurt her, you need to shhh."

Ty looked away, knowing Lou was right, Amy was going to be mad and hurt, but he couldn't lie, he couldn't keep this from her, it would hurt her more if she found out herself, and things like this, always ended up coming out. Secrets had a knack of surfacing no matter how hard you tried to bury them.

"let's talk about this tomorrow" he finally said, coming forward again his hand on her arm as he guided her to the door as he opened, it. "I can't deal with this right now"

"TY, we need to make sure this stays between," Lou rambled, "I can't let Amy or…."

"stop Lou, "Ty warned as he directed her to the door of her room directly across the hall, taking her bag from her and finding her swipe card as he opened it quickly "just go and sleep it off ok, "

Lou turned in his arms, her eyes filled with guilt and worry, "she will hate me," she sobbed,

"no she won't, "he replied, trying to show some compassion, his tone a little cool, he could feel the guilt now, and although this was all an alcohol-fueled mistake, that fear inside, was rearing up again, he was going to be blamed for this, he was the bad boy, the ladies' man, the one who played and didn't care who he hurt, no one was going to see it for what it was. He cared for Lou, but if she played this against him. He would lose. He would lose everything.

"I feel sick" Lou finally said, her face a little green,

"Im not surprised, "TY replied, guiding her to the lounge in her room and leaving her coat and shoes on the floor near the door. He helped her lay down and covered her with a rug that hung over the lounge nearby, Lou's eyes closing almost instantaneously as he turned off the lights and headed back to the door, taking her phone as he did, he didn't want her texting Amy with a drunken apology. If anyone was going to let Amy in on the night's events, it was going to be him.

* * *

TY sat down, his face looked strained and full of worry, his hands once again running through his hair and staying there as he let his eyes glance up at the kitchenette, how had this happened yet again, why did he always find himself in these kinds of situations.

He got up and walked over to the counter, the two small vodka bottles still laying there, his fingers grabbed one and he unscrewed it, jamming it into his mouth and sculling the entire contents straight.

He shut his eyes and shuddered, feeling the burn slide down his throat, the anguish in his face contorting as he grabbed the next bottle and twisted it open. Again, he tipped it, the clear liquid rolling across his tongue and down his throat, making him cough as he gasped and threw the bottles into the sink.

"FUCK!" he growled, his fist slamming into the bench top as he slowly walked away, "FUCK!"

TY hit the window, not hard but enough that it reverberated through his fist, Manhattan alive below him. He steadied his breathing, counting the inhale, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Trying to calm the anger and panic that once again ran through his body.

He turned and looked at the clock, it was after 10 now, Amy would be asleep if he called, and what would he say, how could he possibly tell her this without his words hurting her.

It took him nearly half an hour to decide that this was something to be dealt with in the morning hours, his weary body now, overwhelmed by the haze that spirits offered, slowly he headed towards the bedroom, where he pulled off his tank and jeans and clambered under the sheet, the soft luminescence of the pedestal bed glowing around him as he shut his eyes, trying to let sleep take him. Trying to put away the thoughts of what the day ahead was going to bring.

* * *

to be continued


	60. The Prodigal Son Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

The next morning Ty awoke with a bothersome headache, the night before playing on a continuous loop in his mind throughout the night hours. As with all things that cause confusion, regret, and guilt, the moment with Lou was now dissected, scrutinized and critiqued by his brain matter, probabilities countered, fault and level of responsibility portioned. Everything was broken down to the finest detail of how the hell had he let this happen and where was he possibly going to go from here.

He felt a myriad of emotions, from guilt to confusion, anger to perplexion. He blamed himself first, as was Ty's way, he blamed Lou, he blamed New York, the whiskey, the wine, everyone. But after the thoughts and the scenarios and the anxiety fell to the floor, he was left with one thing, that he knew to be true.

He loved Amy with all of his heart, body, and soul, and he had to… no…. he needed to have her hear it from him.

How that conversation was going to take place and when, however, was still yet to be decided.

Ty swallowed down the last of his coffee, his stomach too uneasy to handle much more than dry toast.

He pulled on his suit jacket, straightened his collar and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked sharp, if a little worn around the edges. His eyes, although still, that mesmerizing green looked a little tired, TY moved his jaw, seeing the stubble and deciding that he wasn't up for the clean-cut corporate cut today. This was him, and if they didn't like it, well, in the mood he was in, he really didn't care.

He ran his fingers through his hair and checked his teeth, giving an impromptu smile, forced but still looking as amazing as always.

With one last deep sigh, he headed for the door, grabbing his phone and Lou's as he did, his eyes falling on the screen and seeing a missed call from Amy displayed.

"shit, "he breathed to himself, stopping his exit just shy of the door. Hitting the screen and pushing the phone to his ear. He couldn't ignore her, but he wasn't ready to share all the sordid details yet either. He heard the phone buzz, secretly hoping she didn't pick up.

{Hi, this is Amy Fleming, head trainer at Heartland Equestrian Rehabilitation, sorry I missed you, please leave me a message and I'll call your straight back, bye}

He shut his eyes, his heart skipping a happy beat,

"Hey, just saw your call, sorry I missed you, I'm just about to head to another meeting, but I'll call you tonight ok, love you, Always, miss you too, "he paused, and chewed his lip, feeling terrible, knowing he shouldn't avoid this, "always remember that ok, I love you, Bye"

"goddam" he hissed at himself, his hand running over his tired face as he pushed his phone back into his pocket, stopping when he saw the screen light up with a text,

{we are playing phone tag today! have a great day, I love you too, talk tonight XXX}

His smile was small and faded quickly, as he let the guilt rise up to his chest again. He swallowed and tried to push it down, he was going to tell her, he just didn't know how.

Ty stepped out into the corridor and stopped suddenly as he saw Lou come out of her room, she was dressed in her professional attire, her hair neat and pulled into a tight bun, her face perfect as always, today she was in navy blue, a simple pantsuit with a crisp white shirt and blazer, she looked fresh, clean and immaculate. Ty conceding that she definitely did have an air about her when she was in the business mode.

She turned slowly, hearing and feeling his presence, her eyes, like his a little tired but looking as calm and sophisticated as ever.

"Hey, "she smiled, as her door shut, and she pulled on her black coat, her hands filled with a croissant and her folio holder. "there you are, you ready for another fun-filled morning with Solomon?"

TY looked a little disconcerted and cautious, Lou watching him like she didn't understand his expression.

"You ready, or?" she smiled, her face telling a story that Ty didn't seem to understand.

"no, no, "he said softly, helping her with her coat as she struggled, her smile thanking him, "I'm good, just a little tired is all, "

Lou gave a knowing laugh and nodded in appreciation for his help, "tell me about it, that's the last time I go drinking on a work night" she patted his shoulder and gave Ty a noncommittal look as she motioned towards the elevator at the end of the corridor.

"how about you? you good" he pushed, trying to guide her conversation in the direction he wanted it to go, she seemed oblivious to what had transpired between them, her inability to want to discuss it was making him very uneasy. "you were a little, well…."

Lou looked over at him, curiosity in her blue eyes as they waited for the elevator to ascend to their level.

"come on Ty, it's not like either of us haven't had a night off, "she snarked, "I think we deserved it anyway, especially after all those interviews yesterday"

Ty's mouth dropped open slightly in confusion, as the elevator dinged, and they walked inside. He walked in next to her, shaking his head in bewilderment as he turned to face the doors, his mind now in complete flux.

"I… Um, don't you think we need to …." he started, "talk about what …. what happened?" he said, seeing Lou's eyes dart over to him briefly as she flicked through some files.

"talk about?" she said her mind on the next round of interviews.

"yeah, you know, what happened?" he pushed again,

Lou stopped what she was doing and held his gaze, seeing the confusion "when? Last night?"

Ty nodded, finally getting through,

"I went out, I caught up with a few friends, who I used to work with when I lived here, Rene, Nicole?" she looked at him perplexed, not seeing his issue and how this affected him.

"and? Afterward?" he encouraged, "when you came to my room? With the wine?" he offered. Trying to trigger her memory.

Lou stood still, rethinking the evening, her face lost in thought as she tried to recall it, "oh" she laughed to herself, her cheeks flushing slightly, "that is I ended up, lol, sorry about that, "she looked him up and down, giving him a smile, "well, at least I brought wine, "

TY was at a loss for words, he looked at her incredulously, not believing she would simply dismiss what had happened so easily, his thoughts wondering now if she actually even recalled what had transpired.

"what?" she asked, seeing his lost look, and not grasping it. "you look a little rough around the edges yourself son, so I don't get why you're so shocked that I might have let loose a little"

Ty shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his lip, "let loose? That's one way of putting it"

His voice was low as he rubbed his jaw, not knowing how to proceed. Lou seemed fine. She looked tired but apart from that, it was business as usual. He shut his eyes and bounced on his heels, maybe it had all just been a bad dream, maybe it never happened. Maybe, Ty shook his head, knowing it to be a falsehood, he could wish, couldn't he?

The elevator doors opened as Lou looked at him once again. Reading his worry and confusion, "what is up with you this morning TY?" she asked, as they walked through the Four Seasons lobby towards the front doors.

Ty kept pace with her as they rounded a slight bend, his thoughts written all over his face.

"TY, will you calm down, you look like you just ran over someone's puppy!" she stated,

"we need to talk about what happened, Lou!" Ty cut back, "Amy already tried to call me this morning, I'm not going to lie, Lou, I won't keep secrets from her"

Lou looked a little confused now too as they walked towards the reception desk, passing the hallway that led to the public bathrooms.

"come on Ty, stop worrying, we had a few drinks together, shared some stories, had a little fun, nothing to write home about, Amy isn't going to crucify you for letting your hair down and having a few laughs "she scoffed and shook her head, regretting it as her headache started to thump harder. "you really need to stop worrying so much, we didn't do anything wrong, Ty"

Ty rubbed his hands together, the frustration taking hold, he grabbed hold of Lou's bicep and spun her around quickly, guiding her into the corridor that lead to the bathrooms where he gently but firmly pushed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her as those emerald eyes caught her shocked and perplexed gaze.

"Ty!" she gasped, looking concerned, as his stance held her in place, "what the hell is wrong with you"

"we didn't do nothing wrong!" he whispered, his tone low, but filled with purpose. "are you kidding me?"

"Ty! will you settle down, "Lou reprimanded, as she pushed his arms down and glared at him "for heaven's sakes, Amy's not going to leave you over having a few drinks with her sister! "

Ty shook his head, his eyes electric now as he forcefully placed his arm in her way again, stopping her from walking away, a couple of hotel guests noticing them in the corridor and looking in their direction.

"No, she's not going to leave me over that, you're right, "he growled sarcastically, "but her sister and her boyfriend sharing a lip lock, well…that's another story"

He turned and walked away, his point made as Lou looked at him in stunned silence, trying to process what he had said, she dropped her mouth slightly, her red lips in a twisted slightly angular turn as she ran after him, her black heels clicking on the polished marble floors.

Lou caught up with Ty on the sidewalk, where he stood, his hands in his pockets as he looked for a cab. The soft morning breeze ruffling his hair and playing with the back of his suit jacket,

"what did you say?" she asked, coming in next to him and touching his shoulder, Tys eyes turning to lock to hers.

"You heard me," he said softly, his look filled with the seriousness of what he had divulged.

Lou's mouth dropped open further, a look of horror and violation filling her eyes "are you serious! you kissed me! For the love of God Ty! your dating my sister!"

Tys eyes flared, as he shook his head, the blame already landing on his shoulders without a second thought as to the real scenario of events.

"NO Lou, "he snapped, "YOU KISSED ME!"

* * *

"so, have you heard from TY?" Lisa sniffed, she looked pale and weak as Jack pulled the blanket up around her as she curled up on the lounge.

"yeah, a few times, "Amy replied, she had finished her first schooling class for the day and she was taking a few minutes for herself before her clinic started at midday.

"how does he sound?" she asked, her interest was genuine, she still felt terrible for leaving him in the lurch the way she did.

"ok, I suppose, he's still doing interviews, and well, he misses being home, here, but I think he's ok" Amy came and sat down across from Lisa as Jack passed them both a hot cup of coffee, the weather was getting cooler as August drew in. Winter was in the air and the Ranch was starting to feel its early welcome.

"what about the appointment, with Doctor Wheaton?" Lisa pried, "has he mentioned that?"

Amy smiled and sipped her coffee, seeing Jack and Lisa's eyes on her, "he said he went, but he didn't want to talk about it," she explained, "he kind of dodged it actually."

"well that's expected I suppose, "Jack cut in, "he's going, that's the main thing, he doesn't need to share the details"

Amy nodded agreeing with him, she missed Ty like crazy, but she knew he needed this, it was the next step he had to take. She was worried about him when Lisa pulled up sick, but she knew in her heart, with Lou by his side, he would be ok, Lou would look after him. And that gave her comfort.

"so, you got a clinic and then?" Jack said, now sitting in his favorite chair, coffee cup in hand.

"Yeah, it should go to about three I think, then I've got to do a ride with Caleb, check out a horse that won't work with other horses and Im done" she grinned at him, spinning her promise ring around on her finger, "Ty and I are catching up for a call tonight, so…"

"well that's nice" Lisa smiled back, knowing that look, "maybe make it a skype call?"

Amy nodded, liking the idea, "yeah, maybe, "

* * *

"you can't be serious, I would never!" Lou looked horrified at Ty as the cold streets of New York and its patrons bustled around them, "Your…. NO!"

"oh yeah trust me, you did!" he said back, he looked so alarmed now that Lou was starting to believe him.

"Oh My, this can't be, I …. No NO, "Lou pressed her hand to her temple, as she stepped away from the curb and back to the lobby, Ty waving the taxi away and following her, as they stepped back inside.

"Look, Lou, we have to get to this meeting ok, but afterward, I think we really need to talk and sort this out, we need to know what to tell Amy and …."

"NO!" Lou almost yelled, "you can't Ty! she won't understand, she will, god she will be furious, and …. NO! Promise me TY, NOT a word!"

Ty growled between his teeth and stepped away, his fingers running through his hair, "don't ask me to do that Lou, "he warned again "I can't, I Won't Lie to her, not to Amy"

Lou grabbed his arm and pulled him over towards the side of the main lobby, out of the main thoroughfare of guests and staff. She rummaged around in her purse, cursing when she couldn't find what it was she was looking for.

TY sighed and pulled her phone from his suit jacket and offered it to her, "you are looking for this?"

Lou narrowed her perturbed eyes and snatched it from him, her red fingernails hitting the screen angrily as she pushed it to her ear

"Hello, Solomon, hi, its Lou, yes, wonderful morning, um something personal has come up so Ty and I will need to reschedule this morning interviews, let's say this afternoon?"

Ty shook his head quickly, whispering to her about his appointment with Doctor Wheaton in the early afternoon.

"Um, let's say a dinner meeting? Yes? That would be great, we can make it a little less formal that way, um how about here, at the Garden, yes, it's beautiful, say seven. "

Ty rubbed his face, his annoyance showing, he had planned to call Amy in the evening, now that too was also hijacked by Lou.

"that's great ok, seven at The Garden, wonderful, thanks' Solomon, "Lou hung up and pushed her phone back into her suit pocket, her eyes now fixed on TY as he looked at her in resignation.

"Thanks, Lou, I wanted to call Amy tonight" he protested,

"you're not breathing a word to my sister until we sort this out, you hear me!" Lou growled, grabbing his arm roughly and pulling him back towards the elevators.

"Lou!" Ty snapped, unimpressed by her roughness, he didn't appreciate being manhandled. He pulled his arm free, those green eyes filled with annoyance and fire.

"we are going upstairs, NOW" Lou whispered to him as she hit the elevator button, other guests nearby noting her demeanor and Ty's reluctance to join her.

Lou reached for his arm again as the elevator door opened, Ty once again pulling free and stepping away from her, his hands now angrily in his pockets as they stepped inside together. An elderly couple joining them and two younger men who seemed interested in the dynamic between the fiery brunette and the younger male. At the last minute, two well-dressed young women also slipped into the elevator space, the door closing after them.

Lou sidestepped closer to a now rather annoyed Ty as the floors started to climb, stopping on the twentieth floor where the older couple stepped off. The remainder of the occupants moving slightly to spread into the now available space.

"Ty, I mean it, "Lou whispered, "don't you say a word until we sort this out, "

"stop it, Lou, "he growled back, "Im not doing this, not here!"

The two young girls in front of him giggled quietly to themselves, one looking back over her shoulder briefly, catching eyes with Ty as he looked away,

"Brilliant, "he whispered under his breath, "just brilliant"

The bell ran as the doors once again opened, the two young ladies stepping onto their floor, but one placing her hand on the door jam, stopping the door from closing.

She turned back, her eyes sparkling as she nudged her friend, "your Ty, TY Borden, right?" her smile warm and friendly "the guy from the magazines, "

TY looked at Lou, his expression metered as she rolled her eyes at the realization that Ty wasn't easily overlooked.

He turned back to the young ladies and twitched his lip slightly, giving a small smile, his eyes answering her question.

"Oh, wow, it is, it is you, right, "she squealed slightly, her feet bouncing on her heels, "I saw all that stuff on the news, about you being kidnapped and…. Im so glad you're ok, you are ok yeah"

The two men behind Ty sighed as they watched the ladies both step into the elevator again. Holding the open-door button. Suspending their journey.

"I'm fine, "Ty said in response, appreciating the concern, but fully aware of the attitude of the men behind him. They were around his age, obviously wealthy trust fund boys or old money, their clothes designer, their attitude aloof.

"Um… I know it's a bit out of left field and you're here with your….um" she stopped and looked at Lou, not knowing what to describe her as, "um your."

"Business associate" Ty cut in, seeing Lou roll her eyes again at the girl's dismissive look towards her.

"could we, um… you… "the young lady continued, her big brown eyes filled with hope, her friend following suit.

Ty smiled, making the girls giggle even more as he took it as his way to get some space from Lou and her attitude "sure, I'd be happy to, "he said, that Borden charm on full display, the young men behind him whispering to each other in annoyance,

"Oh, thank you!" the first girl said, her face alive as Ty stepped forward and went to leave the elevator on their floor, Lou grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"Um we have that 'Meeting' Ty, I don't think we have time to stop for selfies, "

"I've always got time for selfies Lou, especially with two of New York's prettiest, "TY glared at her and pulled his arm free again, stepping out onto the floor with the two ecstatic young ladies. "I'll be up in a minute ok, I'll meet you in your room"

Lou scowled at him, the doors closing as she huffed and looked away, the anger in her face at his dismissal of her.

"Hey, I'm happy to fill in for him, at this meeting in your room. "one of the young men said, his eyes brow raised at Lou in anticipation, "your pretty hot for an older chick"

Lou glared at him, the daggers in her eyes pinning his head to the back of the elevator wall,

"don't speak another word ok, "she growled, "I'm hungover and I'm over young males who think they are invincible"

* * *

Ty came up to the front of Lou's door twenty or so mins later, he had spent a little while with his young fan base, posing for selfies with them and using the beautiful New York backdrop through the large hallway window and their picture base.

He left them with a signature on the back of one of the girl's phones and memories of their trip to New York and their impromptu run-in with one of the hottest tickets in teen magazines and watch sites.

The interaction had actually cheered him up somewhat, and with his headache now receding slightly he felt more up to dealing with the issue that was Lou and Amy.

Lou pulled the door open, her face cool as he stepped inside, she was barefoot now, still in her pant and white shirt ensemble, but the jacket was off, and her sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.

"coffee, tea, water, Juice, a pound of flesh?" she asked, seeing Ty walk slowly over to the same lounge he had put her to bed on the night before, his own jacket now coming off as he sat down and shook his head at her offerings.

"you finished with your fans, or should I ring for some more to be brought up, so you can deflect what it is that you're trying to blame me for some more?"

Ty looked up at her, his expression cooling slightly, "I'm not blaming you for anything, that seems to be your game, not mine,"

Lou took a breath, hearing the threat in his tone, so deciding to dial hers down somewhat, she came over and sat next to him, her eyes softening as she took a breath.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I don't mean to be curt, or short with you, "she explained, "it's just a lot to take in when your younger sister's boyfriend accuses you of making a play for him, even though you don't actually remember doing it"

Tys eyes softened too, knowing this also must be hard for her. Lou loved her sister, she wouldn't knowingly do something to hurt her.

"TY, can you walk me through what happened, maybe if you tell me the details of what actually transpired maybe I'll remember it, or some of it at least,"

Lou's eyes looked desperate now, this pulled at Ty's heartstrings and made him soften his resolve.

"you came to my room after you got back from going out with your friends," he explained, he watched as Lou nodded, remembering that part. "you seemed a little ruffled, told me all about how your friends had great jobs and husbands and smart kids?"

"yes, that's right, Rene's got two, and they are …um…."

"Academically…." Ty started, trying to remind her of the conversation.

"Justified, academically justified" Lou smiled, "yes, I remember that"

"Well, you brought a bottle of…" TY continued.

"Chardy" Lou completed his sentence seeing him nod in agreeance,

"and we talked about a few things, nothing major, you were a bit down on yourself, and a little sad because of of…. Scott. "He watched her again, not sure if he should go one. Scott and their break was a touchy subject and he knew it still hurt her.

"Scott, I told you about that?" she asked, her hand covering her mouth when Ty nodded,

"You were upset, so I tried to make you feel better, and…" he stopped, "there was the wine and well, I was it the kitchen, and …."

"and what?" Lou pushed, "tell me, "

"you said stuff about me being nice and Amy being lucky to have me and well…. "Ty looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly as he started to feel awkward again.

"I…...I kissed you! "Lou whispered. Her eyes huge now as the memories came back in fragments, "I said I wanted someone like you, and I…. Oh my GOD Ty! I kissed you!"

* * *

Amy walked into Maggie's, waved at Soraya and headed for the tack and feed section at the rear, she pulled out some soft bits and training tack and was in the middle of searching for a lambswool saddle mat when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Fleming, "

Amy turned slowly, her heart thumping when she noticed who that soft sophisticated voice belonged too.

"Ian, "she whispered, "or is it Tallon, I've lost track,"

"I'll wear that, "he smiled, his sharp suit making him look out of place in a tack and feed store.

"Well, I'm busy, so unless you're going to pull a gun on me like you did with your brother, I have things to do," she cut back.

"Amy, that was an overzealous reaction by one of my employees, I never intended for such a thing to transpire," He watched her, his eyes filled with mocked concern.

"Amy is everything ok?"

They both turned to see Soraya walk over from the front counter, her eyes on her friend, seeing her rattled and defensive state.

"yeah, Tallon was just leaving weren't you Tallon" Amy cut back, challenging the older Borden Heir and making him smile in respect at her tenacity.

"yes, I was, please let that brother of mine know, what we have a lot to discuss on his return, "Tallon smiled warmly at the two girls and walked away, his men in dark suits taking their stations at his sides as he exited the diner.

"that's …. Tallon? "Soraya said "Ty's."

"yes, Ty's half-brother, "Amy replied,

"Oh my, "Soraya looked at her friend, "he's ….um"

"scary, intimidating, "Amy cut in

"I was going to say, cute in an older, intimidating kind of way, but yeah, scary works too"

Amy nodded, "I don't trust him, "she said softly, "he's dangerous, "

* * *

"I'm so sorry, "Lou said in a faint whisper, "I was upset, and hurt and …I should have never put you in that position,"

"forget it, Lou, "Ty replied, "the main thing now is how are we going to tell Amy, "

Lou shook her head, "this is my fault, I should do it, "she put her hands over her eyes, the guilt overwhelming her. "I can't believe I did that, I… I love Scott, and here I am making a move on my sister's man!"

"look, you were hurting, and you were…. drunk, so, maybe you just misread my …." he stopped seeing her nod at his explanation, "I just wanted to make you feel better, I didn't think you would take it as anything more than that"

"Well, obviously I did, because I kissed you, I went there, "she barked back, "this is going to kill Amy, she's never going to trust me again"

"come on Lou, you two are sisters, you will sort this out, it might take some time, but if she knows the truth, I know Amy, she will get past this, "he tried to reason with her. Make her feel less like she had cut her sister heart out and stomped on it.

"this was in your room?" Lou asked. Seeing Ty nod. "well, no one knows about this but you and me, so…. maybe we just…."

TY rubbed his face, "Lou, I can't keep this from her, "

"but if you say nothing and I say nothing, well, …" she looked up at him, her eyes filled with hope at getting out of this predicament. "it was just a kiss Ty, and from what you told me it was pretty one-sided anyway, so…"

Ty shook his head, "don't ask me to keep this from her Lou, I can't do that, I promised her, no more secrets, she was furious at me when I covered up something only a few days ago,"

"TY, you're over thinking this, nothing happened, it was a kiss, that's all, it's not like we slept together "she stopped and gave him a questioning look, her memory still a little foggy on all the details.

"NO! god no!" he cut back quickly, "I would never, no matter how much you wanted me to, "

Lou raised her brows at him, "not that you did, I'm just saying, no …. That would never happen"

"so instead of hurting her, and subsequently ourselves, "Lou proposed, "why don't we just…."

TY stood up, this was wrong, and he knew it, "I can't Lou, I'm sorry, but I can't lie to her, I won't"

Lou nodded, knowing the depths of how much he cared for her sister.

"OK, Ok, I get it, but …." she stopped the guilt enveloping her again." it should come from me"

"no, "TY said softly, "it should come from us, "

* * *

TY left Lou in her room. Deciding to go for a walk to attempt to clear his head, he felt sick to the stomach the day draining him of what little emotional reserves he had left. He hadn't slept properly, and he could feel that ball in his stomach churning like there was no tomorrow.

TY found himself in Central Park, the smell of the grass and the trees making him homesick. He had changed and was in his faded blues and a dark blue button-down shirt, his favorite leather jacket., the worn one with the faint emblem on the back over his shoulder as he walked down one of the many pathways. He looked at his phone, noting the time. His meeting with Doctor Wheaton just over an hour away. He felt trapped like his world was teetering on the edge of a roaring waterfall and one false move would send it tumbling into oblivion.

He kept seeing images in his head of Lou's body against his, her lips on his lips. That warmth, her perfume. He shut his eyes for a moment, as he sat on one of the many benches, his body hunched forwards as his hand covered his face. Maybe Lou was right, maybe he should just stay quiet. That way no one got hurt. He wouldn't have to see those tears in Amy's eyes, or the pain in her face when he let her know of their betrayal. He stopped, breathing out quickly, trying to calm himself, his body was trembling, this was more than just worry now, this was fear, and it was coming from deep inside.

"It was just a kiss" he whispered to his inner self, trying to settle the darkness as it raged through him. The anxiety taking hold.

His hands shook, and he looked down at the path before him. Those thoughts and voices in his head making him feel useless, making him doubt his worth.

You don't deserve her, you brought this on, you lead her on, encouraged her, you wanted this, you wanted her.

Ty shuddered and wiped his eyes as they brimmed with tears, the passers-by not noticing his troubled state. He quickly pulled out his phone again and pressed a few buttons, his eyes now on the large tree that shaded his bench where he sat.

"Hey, "he croaked, needing her, but settling on her voice although all he wanted was to pull her close and never let her go.

"hey, you, "Amy said back, "I thought we were catching up tonight,"

"Yeah, "he smiled, desperately trying to cover the quaver in his voice, "um, I have a dinner meeting, so, I thought I'd um, call you now, um I… I love you"

"I love you too, "Amy said softly to him, picking up on his tone, "hey are you ok?"

Ty laughed, and cleared his throat, "yeah, Im good, Im just, I…. I miss you, "his voice faltered, "I just wish you were here,"

"I miss you too, but it's only a few more days, "she tried to lighten the mood, he sounded sad, and not like he did the last time she spoke to him. "you sure you're ok, "

"Yeah, "he lied, "Im just, I have another meeting with Doc Wheaton soon so. "

Amy shut her eyes, thinking his nerves over the therapy session were what was upsetting him "it will be ok, I can only imagine how hard it is to …. talk about all that stuff, but…. Maybe it will help"

TY nodded, wiping his eyes again, his heart breaking, he wanted to tell her, right then and there, the fear overwhelming him, if he did, he would not only destroy his own relationship with her but possibly Lou's as well,

He never wanted to be the cause of Amy losing her family and the ones she loved, he would sooner give her up then take that away from her. He shut his eyes, the anxiety taking hold, his chest aching as that ball of darkness churned and grew.

"I… I got to go, "he finally said, "I got to get across town, and I'm running out of time,"

"oh ok, I love you, call me later ok, I don't care if it's late, Skype ok "

"yeah, ok, that would be great, "he said, as he stood up and pulled his jacket on, "I love you, Amy, I'll talk to you tonight"

Amy heard the phone line close, her blue eyes looking at the screen in worried confusion. He sounded upset. And her brain started to synthesize the reasons for it.

She walked into the kitchen, seeing Jack look at her as he grabbed his hat to head out the door.

"don't you have a clinic?" he asked,

"um yeah, I do, I was just getting some water, "she said, her phone still in her hand.

"you ok? you look a little spaced out?"

"Um, no, that was Ty, he's got another therapy session today, he just called me to…." she stopped. Her mind working overtime.

"so there helping? "Jack asked, "he's seeing her again, that's a good sign"

Amy nodded, "yeah, I suppose so, "she stopped and watched Lisa come into the room, her nose red, as she wiped it on some Kleenex. "he didn't sound too good Grandpa, "

"who? TY? Is he ok?" Lisa pushed, worry in her sick eyes

"I don't know, he said he was, but... I don't know, he didn't sound all that ok, "

"maybe it's just nerves, you know, seeing a shrink and all," Jack considered,

"yeah maybe, "Amy agreed, "he's going to call me after his business dinner, so maybe he will talk more about it then"

"at least he's going Amy, that's half the journey, "Lisa said, "that's sometimes the hardest part"

* * *

"Um I need to see, um Doctor Wheaton," Ty said, his tone rushed and a little frantic, he looked at the receptionist who tapped her computer keyboard, her eyes on the screen.

"and you are?" she asked, her Indian accent shining through with her dark eyes.

"Ty, TY Borden," he said quickly, his hands in his pockets and he looked around the room, he was a little manic in his movements, his face showing the strain.

"um Mr. Borden, you're not meant to be here until 1pm? You're a little early" the receptionist said,

"yeah I know, But I really need to see her, "he pushed,

"Doctor Wheaton has many high-profile clients Mr. Borden; this practice is heavily booked and is subsequently separate from her local public practice. We have to adhere to her appointment schedules"

TY rubbed his face, and stepped away, he walked over towards the back of the empty waiting room. His hands in his pockets as he looked down at the floor.

The door to the side of the reception area opened and a woman came out, wrapped quite elegantly in a headscarf and dark glasses, she signed some paperwork and quickly left the office, keeping her head down. Not engaging with anyone in the reception area of even giving Ty a second glance. He looked over at the desk again, seeing the door open again and Doctor Wheaton step out, her blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun that had tendrils of corn silk strands around her soft gentle face. She was a slender woman, in her thirties, with thick black designer glasses and a smile that made you feel like it was ok to let her in.

Her eyes fell over towards where Ty stood, noting his gaze had returned to the floor, she looked at her watch and spoke softly to her receptionist.

"Ty?" she said, gaining his attention, she instantly noted the shake in his stance, the look in his eyes as he lent against the wall. Those eyes looked haunted and troubled.

"come through," She said as she returned to her door, holding it open for him, "please, come on, we can talk now,"

The receptionist looked at her in confusion, as TY pulled himself off of the wall and quickly walked past them and into the office ahead, Doctor Wheaton closing the door and turning to her staff, "cancel my 2 o'clock please, "

"and your 12:30 lunch date with Brian?"

"tell him I'll reschedule"

* * *

"TY, do you need anything? A glass of water, coffee? "Jo asked as she came into her office, she found Ty next to the window, his hand on the glass, his eyes out on the view once again.

"No. thanks, no," he said softly, the doctor, picking up on the quaver in his voice instantly.

"you seem a little rattled Ty, is anything wrong?" she probed. Taking her seat, in her armchair, giving him the space, she knew he needed to feel safe.

Ty chuckled, and looked up at the blue sky, "every this is wrong" he replied, "nothing is ever right. not for me"

"do you want to talk about it?"

Silence, those eyes still on the clouds,

"TY?"

She shook his head, refusing her.

"you came to me TY, I think maybe you do want to talk about it, "

"I …I don't know how to….it all fucked up, "he shut his eyes, "I've screwed it up again, I…"

"Ok, OK, I can see something has really affected you since we last spoke, so how about you take a breath and simply tell me how your feeling right now, "

Silence again.

"TY, how do you feel, inside, right now"

"angry" he whispered, "I don't know how to say it"

"angry, that's a start, "Jo said softly, "where is this anger coming from?"

He lowered his head, "I shouldn't have come, I…...I …. this was a mistake, I can't do this…. just stop ok" He turned to walk away, Jo quickly getting up as his hand touched the door latch,

"TY, you came here, you sought me out, that tells me you do want my help"

Ty froze, his hand letting go of the door latch, "I don't know what to do"

"I can see your confusion, so how's about you turn around, and come over here and tell me what's going on"

He took a shaky breath and slowly, turned to face her, his eyes filled with misery.

"you said you're angry, but I can see there's a lot more going on in those eyes of yours, "Doctor Wheaton motioned to the couch, "let me help Ty, that's why Im here. "

* * *

Doctor Wheaton listened as Ty told her about the night before, what had happened between him and Lou and how the morning confrontation had gone as well.

She listened, asked the odd question here and there and let him talk, TY unburdening the events from his mind and trying to put them into some form of clarity and containment.

Jo looked at her watch, seeing thirty minutes had passed since he had come through her door. The young man before her now, looking shattered but a little more stable than what he had done when he first came in.

"this anger is at yourself, why?" she asked,

"because I let this happen, "he replied, "I always let this shit happen, "

"what do you mean,"

"this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me, "he explained

"something like this? You mean girls? Coming on to you, wanting you?" Jo pushed, "why would that surprise you Ty, your young, handsome, your influential, you're famous, why does that upset you so?"

TY rubbed his face, "it doesn't, I mean, … It's not real, its …. it's all because of the money, the fame, "he pressed his thumbs into his eyes, "this time different, because its, Lou, but every time, it's not because they want to be with me, they want …. they want the title, the status, it's not me…. it's never been about wanting me, no one wants me."

"you think that if you stripped away the title, the family name, the money, that they wouldn't want you?"

He didn't answer,

"they don't see me, they see the status, "he finally said softly, his eyes looking up at her, "it's always been that way, be it a photo or bragging rights, it's never been real, "

"and that makes you angry"

He nodded,

"at them, for using you?"

"no,"

"then who are you angry at Ty?"

"Im angry at me, for letting it happen,"

"letting it happen?"

Ty took a breath, the shakes now gone, he stood up and slowly walked over to the window, "I've had, been with lots of girls, "he said, "ever since I was an early teen, girls were part of the deal, "

"the deal, you mean the lifestyle"

"Yeah, son of a famous movie star and business tycoon, it was easy, I could take what I wanted, they got the fame and the notoriety of being with a movie brat, and I got…. well…it meant nothing to me, "

"so, you were promiscuous"

Ty chuckled, "no, not really, I had my rules, but …" he smiled to himself, "rules were meant to be broken"

"Oh, I see, "Jo smiled, "so you had standards, "

"yeah, you could say that" Ty agreed, "but it never meant anything, past the physical"

"so, you didn't feel for them, or care for them? these girls"

"no, well, yeah, I cared about them, but it was sex, they got what they wanted, I got what I wanted"

"and you were ok with that?"

"Yeah, I suppose, "he said, thinking back, "if I didn't feel anything then well, I,,,,, "he stopped, "it was easier, I didn't get…."

"you didn't get? "

"hurt, I didn't get hurt, "he looked away "If I didn't feel, then I didn't get hurt"

"so, what's different now TY, because, I can see, your hurt today, what makes this different. You said when you came in, that this keeps happening, that this isn't the first time you've found yourself in this place. Feeling like this, so…. what's changed,"

"Lou's different, "he cut back, "it's complicated, "

"yes, I can understand that, but let's take Lou out of this equation, "JO watched him turn, "when did it change Ty? When did this hurt and pain start to come to the surface, you said you didn't feel for these girls, so…."

"I didn't, "he said quickly, his eyes on the horizon again, "not …. not until."

"Not until?"

"Amy" he whispered, "I didn't care about any of it until I met Amy."

"and this is the same Amy, who's your current girlfriend, sister to…."

"Lou" Tys voice shook again,

"tell me about Amy, "

Ty's lip curled into a smile, his eyes watering "she's my world, my everything"

"wow, that sounds like love?" Doctor Wheaton smiled at him, "is it love Ty?"

He nodded, "yes, I love her more than anything"

"So, Amy was the turning point, she made you feel again, open your heart" Jo suggested,

Ty didn't answer, but looked back at her and nodded, agreeing with her statement,

"all these other partners you've had, be them fleeting or longer term, they were distractions, you never let them in, or exposed your heart to them, "she stopped seeing TY turn around and walk across the room, his hand in his pockets, "Amy was different, from the moment I met her, she made me feel loved,"

" she let you love her, and you let her in, so she could love you. is that what your saving?"

"I have never felt as strongly about anyone as I do her, "he said simply,

"well, that's a good thing, Ty, relationships are a mixture of joy and pain, good and bad, Amy has opened your heart, which is wonderful, you aren't closed to it now. but my question is this, "

Doctor Wheaton sat forward and gave him a gentle smile, "if Amy opened your heart, allowed you to feel and to love, who or what circumstance caused you to close it off in the first place?"

* * *

Lou looked at her watch, it was just past two, and she hadn't seen or heard from Ty since he left for a walk to clear his head over 3 hours earlier. Her headache had finally subsided and was now just a dull thud. Her stomach, although still not perfect had also settled, and she had spent most of the day in her room, going over the resumes of the next three candidates that were joining them at dinner that evening. She owed that much to Ty, to at least have his back in that retrospect. He memory of the night before now a little less foggy. Her guilt towards not only kissing he sister's boyfriend but also even contemplating that now rooted deep into her need to make it right. Ty had asked her to allow him to tell Amy what had happened. But Lou loved her sister, and although she knew Ty's reasoning behind being the one to break the news, she also worried that her sister might resent her for not being the one to share this awkward news.

She sat at the dining table in her room. Her phone in her hand as she thought over what she should or shouldn't do. Her rationalization and need to get out in front of this nightmare winning over in the end, he fingers hitting the screen and then pushing the phone to her ear.

"Hello, "

"Amy? hey, "

"Lou! hey, how are you!" Amy looked around the barn, looking for her lead rope, happy to hear her sister voice.

"Im good, how's everything at home?" Lou asked, her hand on her forehead as she tried to piece together the right words needed to say what she needed to say. How does one explain to their younger sister that after a night out with some old friends and a little too much alcohol that they had returned to her boyfriend's hotel room and tried to seduce him?

"everything is good, busy as always, the catering staff are following your schedule, how's NYC, "Amy asked,

"oh, it's beautiful, it always is this time of year," she paused, "um, have you heard from Ty?"

"yeah, a few times, he called me today actually, "Amy replied, stopping for a moment in her search and giving Lou her full attention "he sounded a little off actually, is he ok?"

"Um, yeah, I think so, "Lou rubbed her face not knowing what to say, had Ty already spoken to her, was Amy simply faking niceties to see if she would tell her as well,

"Can you keep an eye on him Lou, I don't know, he just sounded sad and I worry, you know" Amy waited for her sister to reply, the silence running longer than expected, "Lou? Hello?"

"yes, yes, of course, he's got an appointment today at the therapist's so maybe that's what was upsetting him"

"yeah maybe, "Amy agreed, "well, I've got to go, Lou, I have a trail assessment to do and Caleb is waiting for me"

"oh ok, yes, you go, I'll talk to you later, be safe, Love you"

Amy giggled, "love you too Lou?" she said, confused with her sister sudden outburst of emotion.

Lou put down her phone and rubbed her face, "shoot," she said to herself, "that was brilliant Lou, just brilliant,"

* * *

"tell me about life before your mom and dad started living separate lives," Jo said,

"what, when I was small, "Ty asked.

"yes, let's say under-five"

"Um it was ok, we lived in Montana, mostly, "he said, he was sitting on the couch again, they had taken a small break, Ty taking some water and a toilet break.

"what's your earliest memory"

"Um…. I suppose, when Mom took me to Santiago Zoo, "he smiled, remembering fonder times.

"just your mom"

"Yeah, dad had to work, but he joined us the next day, we were staying in Santiago on vacation"

"so, what was it like then, when they were together, "

"it was good, like any normal family I suppose, they laughed and had fun, Mom was always happy and lived in the moment, "he paused, "we still had the paps around us, that was part of life, but it was nice,"

"how did you feel then," Jo asked,

"I don't know, I felt like a kid, I had fun, got into trouble, and … I dunno, it was just lighter, happier"

"ok, you remember them being together, when do you recall that they weren't"

TY looked off into space, trying to pinpoint it. "I don't know exactly, Mom told me it started to fall apart after that last trip, but they kept it from me, "he looked at the doctor, "but I knew for sure, when mom lost Jayden, it was obvious then. "

"how did you know?" she asked, "what gave it away? you said they hid it from you, so what made it obvious,"

TY chuckled to himself, "it's hard to deny there's an issue when your mom starts sleeping in the guest wing. "

"so, they didn't share a bed"

"not after Jayden, no, dad said it was because mom was recovering, and it was only temporary, but she never moved back into the main wing," he paused, "her trips away got longer too, before they were a few months for shoots and location work, but they grew into 5 to 6 months at a time. Sometimes she would take me, other times she left me behind, "

"with your father, "

"well, we lived in the same house, but I didn't see much of him" Ty said softly, "I got to know his assistants and PA pretty well though"

"they were nice to you" The doctor smiled, trying to find a common thread in his memories.

"hell yeah, they had to be, "TY smiled, "it's a prerequisite if you're screwing the boss. You have to get along with the boss son, "

"oh, so they were, more than just your father's assistants." she raised an eyebrow,

"well, they assisted him, and they babysat me, "TY smiled.

"and you didn't mind this, were you aware then, what this woman where?"

Ty rubbed his face, "I suppose so, I was a kid, so, but as I got older, he didn't really hide it." he rubbed his hands together, "he paid me off most of the time, toys, bikes, cars, horses, anything I wanted, I think it was his way of keeping me happy or buying my acceptance "

"and your relationship, was it always strained, "

"I told you before, he's a hard guy to love, "Ty replied, "I gave up the older I got"

"Ok, what about your mom, you said you spent time with her too, what was it like on that side, did she know of your father's indiscretions?"

Ty shook his head and grinned, "of course she knew, it's not like he hid it from her, "

"you sound like you don't care about you mothers take in all of this, his betrayal, it must have hurt"

TY stood up, his smile faltering as he walked back to the window.

"she had her own distractions, there were no innocent parties in all of this, "

"yes, there was TY, "Jo said softly, seeing him turn and look at her, not following, "there was you, you were the innocent party"

Ty lowered his gaze and didn't respond. He had never viewed himself as a victim, he had always seen himself as an oversight, something they tried to placate and keep in line.

"your father passed recently, "

"yes, he drowned," he said, "and yes, it hurt me when he passed, I found out somethings that made me see him in a different light"

"really, what kind of things"

TY swallowed, "he left me a letter, actually a couple of letters, telling me he was proud of me, and that I was the future, he said he …."

"he what Ty? what did he tell you"

"he said he loved me, that he'd made mistakes and that he only did what he did to make me strong"

Ty's voice cracked as he spoke, these memories to raw to enjoy.

"he loved you, he said that, "

"in a letter, and in a video, he left for me, "TY said softly, "that's why Im here, in New York, he left me everything, and I can't do it on my own, so I'm getting some help from a firm here in NYC"

"it's not easy to ask for help is it?" the doctor said, seeing TY nod and look back out the window.

"so, your mother, the famous Lilly Borden, stage and screen royalty, "

"Yup, that's her," his tone was dry now, "the starlet that never fades"

"How was and is your relationship with her?"

"it's complicated, "Ty cut back,

"Im sure it is, "Jo replied, "so let's try to uncomplicate it"

TY looked at the doctor his eyes a little tired and face drawn, he was talked out, his mind constantly going back to Amy and Lou and what was to come. "can we leave that for another day"

"will there be another day?"

He rolled his lip and came over to where she sat, taking a seat on the lounge again, "yeah, if that's ok"

"it's more than ok, it's a positive step, "she smiled widely at him making him return the gesture,

"before we close off on today though, "she said, "I know you've been distracted today, and that's made it hard for you to stay on task, so …have you made your decision on what you're going to do about Amy and the Lou issue?"

Ty's smile dropped, this Doctor Wheaton was good, she had seen the cogs turning, she was aware his mind was a mass of confusion and uncertainty.

"I don't know what I should do," he said in a soft whisper, his eyes on the floor.

"yes, you do Ty, you know exactly what you need to do, the question is, are you brave enough to do it"

TY looked up at her, his green eyes meeting hers, He found Jo easy to talk to, and for the first time in days he felt like some of the mess in his mind was actually sorted into a more recognizable order.

"I have to tell her, "he said, "I have to tell Amy the truth about what happened between Lou and me and hope she understands"

"you said you love her,"

Ty nodded, the doctor noting the certainty in his eyes,

"and she loves you, this love is returned?"

TY smiled softly, "yeah, I don't know why, but yeah, "

"love is a powerful emotion and it can weather the strongest of storms, rely on that bond Ty, talk to like you just talked to me, be open and honest and remember I'm here anytime if you need me, take this card, it has my cell on it. If you need to talk, just call ok"

TY nodded, accepting the card and pushing it into his pocket

"I think we made some progress today, that little walk down memory lane opened a few doors I feel"

Ty smiled, unsure what she meant, but feeling a little lighter none the less.

"let's rebook for Wednesday, same time, we can take on the infamous Lilly Borden then"

Ty smiled and put his hand out to Doctor Wheaton in appreciation, "I can't wait" he said dryly as she shook his offering and walked with him to the door.

"Good Luck TY, I really hope it all goes the way you want it too, "she said, "and in the event that it doesn't, call me please, I'm here to help"

* * *

The Garden Restaurant at The Four Seasons was unique, it overlooked the Hotels towering Grand Lobby, providing a dynamic, enchanted forest-like restaurant in the heart of New York. The tables were nestled between the twisting, undulating trucks of enormous African Acacia trees giving it a truly unique feel and atmosphere. There were also window seats, for the morning diners, a place to sit and enjoy the soft sun's rays as it beamed effortlessly through the oversized window panes.

Ty arrived a little late, dressed in dark suit pants and a deep red shirt, once again tieless, the top two buttons were undone giving a glimpse of the lay beneath. He finished his sharp yet casual look with a black leather jacket, classic in cut and design, with buckles on the wrists and collar. He felt a little awkward approaching the table, seeing Lou give him a small smile and tap the chair next to her, his eyes then falling on Solomon, who was immaculately dressed as always and three other individuals who all stood as soon as they saw him approach, all with big smiles and welcoming looks.

"Ty, "Solomon said quickly, taking his hand and shaking it warmly, "please join us, we have ordered pre-dinner drinks, would you like me to…." He clicked his fingers, a waiter coming running to the call within seconds.

"Kentucky Blue, on the rocks," Ty said, giving the waiter a smile,

"double?" he asked,

Lou's eyes watched him, as Ty took his seat, motioning for all the others to sit down and stop with the formalities. "no, singles fine,"

"So, Ty, Lou's been telling me you have enjoyed your time here in the great NYC, "Solomon spoke with commitment, his eyes flickering over the three people to his left, who all nodded and waited for TY to respond.

"Um Yeah, it's a beautiful city, "Ty agreed, "I've been here before, but it was a long time ago, "

"wonderful, "Solomon grinned, seeing the waiter run over to the table and place the tumbler in front of TY,

"so, introductions then, "Lou said, looking around the table. "Benjamin Timbers, Troy Somersby and Devon Cartwright," she said, her hands motioning to each one as they stood up one at a time and shook Ty's outstretched hand, TY acknowledging each one and thanking them for coming, stopping monetarily on Devon and holding the glance.

"Mr. Borden, It's a pleasure meeting you"

"Um, Yeah, you too, thanks for coming,"

Lou saw the interaction, her eyes back on Ty, maybe Devon was finally a potential in this everlasting hunt for a CEO.

Ty had seen all their resumes, all their qualifications, and achievements, and he knew that every candidate that Solomon had put before him was more than capable of handling the role. Ty's problem was, he didn't feel a connection with any of them, they were just suits and smiles. All older than him and eager to win his favor. All apart from Devon. The moment they had shaken hands and exchanged a few conversations over the meal. Lou could see Ty warming to the idea of a possible business relationship. Devon was about 7 years Tys senior, so still young enough to understand his take on things. Ty explaining where he saw Lucky heading and how he envisaged the Lucky Empire and its future holdings.

Devon showing interest and building on his ideas of moving into other horse lines, working with Heartland and the rehabilitation side of things and merging all management into one lead office run out of Alberta. Devon came from the country, born and raised on a canola farm. This knowledge of the country life and understanding of what it meant to work the land and live within the smaller community was what Ty assimilated and connected too. Devon was well educated and astute, holding an MBA, achieved as an early entry graduate student on academic merit. Graduating with honors and then holding a subcontract role with a local New York agricultural company as the lead executive assistant.

Ty smiled, taking in the other two candidates who talked figures and spreadsheets, corporate growth and assimilation and progression. TY s eyes returning to the only other person at that table apart from Lou, who really understood what it meant to run a ranch and not only make money from it. The fact that Devon Cartwright was also a curvy, auburn-haired, brown-eyed attractive woman, had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"so, "Lou whispered when the rest of their party had either gone for a bathroom break of headed to the bar "what do you think, "

TY glanced over to Lou, giving her a soft smile, "she's cool, I like her"

"I can tell, you've hardly spoken to the other two all night," Lou chastised,

Ty rolled his eyes at her, "she gets it, she's not. all stuffy, "he explained, "I can talk to her, it's like she sees things my way "

"and that's not just because she's pretty and likes motorcycles?" Lou pushed, Ty's smile dropping instantly at her accusation. Even if it had been in jest.

"don't Lou, "he warned, "I like her, that doesn't mean I want to…."

Lou looked away, knowing her comment had been taken the wrong way, "Im sorry, I just meant that she's pretty, and well, I don't know if Amy is going to be ok with you working so close to such a good-looking young woman, "

Ty rubbed his jaw, pulling his head close to Lou's ear, his voice low but crystal clear, "I'd say it's about as ok as she would be with her sister coming on to her boyfriend?"

Lou's eyes turned cool "I apologized for that, it was a mistake, "she whispered,

Ty looked away, his words were cold, and he knew it, but he hadn't liked the insinuation that his commitment to Amy was only as strong as the next pretty woman who crossed his path.

"Im going to tell her, "Lou said suddenly, keeping her tone low, "Im going to explain it all, "

"No …. Your, NOT" he cut back, equally as quiet, "I told you I'll handle this. "

"TY!" she hushed, looking around, hoping no one heard her, "this needs to come from me, so I can make sure she understands, you nearly blew it today when you spoke to her, she said you sounded upset, "

"you spoke to Amy?" he questioned, looking worried, "tell me you didn't say…."

"No, but I was going too, "Lou cut back, "I need to do this Ty, the longer we hide this, the worse it's going to get. I have to tell her, she's my sister!"

Ty sat forward suddenly, his smile gone, his eyes a steely green and he looked directly into Lou's blue eyes," and she's my girlfriend, and I'm not hiding anything!"

Lou opened her mouth to protest again but stopped and forced a smile as Solomon and Troy returned to the table with fresh drinks.

Ty smiled as well, his eyes showing his annoyance, as Solomon spoke to Troy about something irrelevant. Ty rubbed his face, and grabbed his second glass of whiskey, sculling it in one hit and hissing as it did its work, he pushed his chair back and lent back over to Lou, his voice cool and low once again,

"Tell Devon, the jobs hers if she wants it, Im out of here,"

And with those words he stood up, placing his napkin on the table over his finished plate, Solomon and Troy suddenly becoming aware of his imminent departure.

"TY, I'd love to talk to you more about progression and sustainability if your…" Troy said quickly, Solomon's eyes falling to Lou who shrugged her shoulders as Ty stepped away, smiling softly at them and shaking his head in refusal,

"thanks for dinner, it was awesome, I have a skype call waiting for me, so I'm going to call it a night,"

"TY, "Solomon said suddenly, now also looking alarmed, "we were about to adjourn to the lobby lounge for a nightcap, I do hope you will …."

Ty shook his head, and then took Solomon's hand and squeezed it in gratitude, His eyes falling back to Lou who looked away. Devon and Ben slowly approached the table, noting the tension and the fact that the guest of honor was about to leave. Both looking a little confused by the sudden change in events.

"thanks again, Um, Lou will wrap this up, thanks, really, it's been really nice meeting all of you"

With that TY turned and headed away from the table, back towards the main door, which took him near the bar. He stopped briefly, speaking to the barman who nodded and pulled a bottle of Kentucky Blue from the shelf, wrapping it in a carry bag and handing it over to TY, who paid and then headed towards the doorman.

"Ty, "a voice called, making him stop and pivot on his heel, his eyes coming into contact with Devon as she quickly covered the floor to his side,

"I hope I didn't say anything or do anything to …I would have really liked to have discussed the position you have on offer in more detail, "

Ty, now cornered, looked back at the table, his eyes then returning to the woman who stood before him. Her black dinner dress accentuating her curves.

"No, Deven, you did everything right actually, "he smiled, "I'm just not up for this tonight, I'm cool to talk again, maybe later in the week, before I head back to Hudson, "

"that would be wonderful, "she smiled, "Im really looking forward to showing you my ideas, I think we are a good fit, Im hoping you feel that too, "

He grinned, and nodded, "yeah, I like the way you think, it's a lot like me, which in its self is a tad scary, "he laughed and shook her hand again, "talk to Lou ok, she will set it up, and thanks, really, dinner was fun"

* * *

The computer screen beeped and burred as Ty waited for Amy to pick up, he needed to see her, his head was once again a mess, and all he knew was that her voice on a line wasn't going to be enough, not this time.

Lou's comment had cut him, he didn't know why, but it had, it made him yet again doubt his motives, was Devon only on his radar because she was pretty and alluring, he thought she was stunning, he had to admit, any guy would, she was beautiful. But he had thought the connection he felt was because of her background, the way she looked at things and understood him when he explained where he saw Lucky going. He rubbed his face, sculling the last of his drink. The bottle out of shot of the camera on the laptop. Could Lou be right, was the only reason he chose Devon over the others because she was a woman? because she was attractive? She was by no means the best qualified, or the one with the most experience. SO… what was it, that made him feel so at ease with her?

The screen suddenly changed, and he couldn't hide his smile as Amy's pretty face came into view.

"Hey, "she said, smiling at him and adjusting her laptop so she could see him better.

"Hey, "he grinned, his eyes drinking her in, every ounce of that cute little smile, those pools of blue, that soft pink sweater. It made his heart sing just to see her on the screen before him.

"You look all classy, how was your dinner meeting?" she asked, Amy was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed before her, in soft grey sweatpants and a pink knitted sweater that slipped cheekily off her left shoulder.

"Yeah, it was good, I think I've found my CEO, "he smiled, sounding excited, hiding the thoughts that raided his happy space.

"Oh, that's awesome, tell me about him, what's he like what's his name. "Amy seemed excited too, maybe because, if Ty had found his consult, that meant he would be home soon.

"ok, ok, "Ty laughed, well, HER name is Devon Cartwright and she's 26 and she comes from …."

"she? Devon's, a she?" Amy questioned.

Ty chuckled and rested his head against his hand, he was sitting at the desk in his apartment, his back to the Manhattan skyline.

"yes, Devon is a she," he confirmed

"Oh, Ok, well, as long as she knows what she's doing, I suppose that's ok, "Amy smiled back, "what's she like?"

TY sighed, his smile broad, he shook his head, Amy was a marvel to him, just when he thought he had her all figured out, she would throw a 360 and surprise him again. Her reaction and acceptance of Devon taking him a little bit by surprise, he had expected her to challenge it, or read more into it then there was. Amy did have a few insecurities when it came to Ty and other females. But here she was, accepting his choice and trusting him and his decision.

"she's really nice knows her stuff, comes from a farming and agricultural background, so …"

"that's awesome, I can't wait to meet her, "Amy smiled at him, her eyes filled with her enjoyment for actually being able to see him and talk to him. "how did the rest of your day go?"

Ty's smile faltered slightly, remembering his call to her earlier, "ok, yeah, I guess, I'm sorry about before, when I called, I just had a lot on my mind and…"

"no need to explain, "her voice was soft and welcoming, "but Im here if you want to talk or"

"I know, and I appreciate it, I do, "He sat back a little in his chair, his expression turning slightly,

"you also can talk to Lou, she's really good at giving advice and well, "Amy blushed, slightly "I kinda told her to look out for you and to be there, if you needed her to be"

TY rubbed his face, his smile now fading rapidly, He looked away from the laptop, his gaze on the tumbler that was just out of shot. "well, yes, she's here, and I…. kind of need to …"

Amy cocked her eyebrow, she knew that look, that fidgety gaze that meant he had something to say but didn't know how to voice it.

"Ty, what's up, is there something wrong? "

"Amy, I…. "he stammered, the words not coming, no matter how he put this is was going to cause her pain. "do you remember in the loft, when we talked about being there for each other, always listening, and being open."

Amy nodded, not sure where he was going, but seeing the intensity in his eyes and knowing in her heart he needed to share something with her.

"We said we would tell each other everything, no secrets, "she agreed.

He nodded, his eyes darting to the ceiling as he tried to put his next sentence together.

"TY, what's going on?" Amy said, her tone a little wary now. "you look like your world is about to explode around you"

He let out a dry chuckle, that was a definite possibility, he knew that the next words he was about to share with her had the potential to do exactly that.

"Amy, "Ty said, his eyes downcast as he repositioned himself on the chair, "I need to tell you something, and I know you're not going to like it, but, I promised you, I'd be honest and I …"

Amy's smile disappeared, she sat looking at her boyfriend through her laptop camera and didn't move. Her jovial mood at chatting to him and seeing him via skype now well and truly gone.

"has this got to do with this Devon person?" she asked coolly,

Ty curled his lip, the words stinging, as they left her mouth. he shook his head, his face contorting a little in reserved annoyance" of course you'd think that, "he said to himself, Amy noting his body language and the edge in his tone,

"well, what am I supposed to think Ty, you come on here acting all strange, and then tell me there's this beautiful older woman you like that you're going to ask to be your CEO thingo and …. then you start telling me you want to be honest and that you need to tell me something! what am I supposed to…? think"

"you're supposed to trust me and not think I'd hook up with the first girl or woman who crosses my path!" he cut back, "but hey, it's me right, the party boy, the player, your dad thinks that way about me, so why am I surprised that you do too "he stood up from the laptop and walked away from the desk, Amy watching the screen in concern, as he disappeared from view, she could hear his movements, but not see him. She took a shaky breath and suddenly saw him come back into view, his lips smacking slightly as he returned his gaze to the screen, Amy catching the edge of a glass in the scope of the camera.

Amy dropped her eyes, knowing her assumption had hurt him.

"your drinking," she said softly, feeling terrible,

"yes, I am" Ty rebutted, "and just to clarify, I never said Devon was pretty or good-looking, that's all you and your insecurities"

"Im sorry, but …. you were acting all weird, so I just assumed it had to be…. "Amy pleaded, her voice cutting at him. This was going all wrong. He was being defensive and pushing her away. How could he possibly tell her about what had happened now?

"you assumed I cheat on you?" he said, his eyes narrowing "is that what you just said?"

"NO, I didn't mean…. Just stop ok, Im sorry, I can't talk to you when your drinking, you get all defensive and…." She looked away, feeling guilting for bringing this argument on. Her mind a little worried that he was drinking alone in his room. Ty and whiskey were not a good mix, he used it to dull pain, and to make his mind numb. Something was wrong, and she needed to find out what it was and quickly before he spiraled further.

Ty rubbed his face, trying to pull the anger away, he was mad at himself, and he knew the whiskey was making him vent it at Amy, he rubbed his eyes and took a breath.

"Im sorry, I've just had a rather full on day and a lot has happened and I have no idea how to deal with any of it," He said, the walls down, his eyes filled with defeat.

"talk to me then, what happened to you to make you feel like this," she asked, "was it the meeting?"

Ty shook his head, not able to look at her now, this was going to destroy everything. Doctor Wheaton's words replaying in his head, {trust in the love you share,}

"I need to tell you something, "he said softly, his fingers wrapped around the glass near the edge of his computer.

"ok, "Amy replied, sitting a little closer to the camera, her eyes watching him as he looked at anything but her.

Ty took a breath, and shut his eyes, steadying himself for the shock wave that was to come.

"Ok, last night, Lou came to my room, after she had been out with her friends and …. she was a little…" he stopped, knowing there was no turning back now, "upset, over Scott and other stuff"

"other stuff,"

"yeah, her friends being married, or having awesome jobs and kids, that kind of thing" he explained.

"ok, so, she was upset, "Amy looked confused, "I don't see why this has upset you so, Lou is pretty full on when she's emotional, but I…."

"No," he raised his hand and silenced her, his fingers rolling across his face again, as he sucked in another breath, the whiskey in his system making him calmer than he really was. "she was a little, um… tipsy and she brought wine with her and…" he opened his mouth, trying to piece it all together in a way that would inflict the least pain possible.

Amy giggled to herself, "oh, she gets a little mouthy when she's drunk, please tell me she didn't embarrass herself or you?"

TY let his eyes lift to Amy as her comment rang in his ears. Amy seeing the look and stopping suddenly, her eyes filled with concern.

"what did she do?" Amy asked, her voice low and still.

"It was a mistake Amy, and it was all because of the booze, Im sure of it, Lou loves you, and …."

"what…. did…. she ….do Ty?" Amy asked again,

"Ok, Ok, "Ty ran his hands through his hair, as he looked at the screen one more time,

"TY, tell me!"

"We were talking, and I was trying to comfort her, and make her feel better, you know, and …." He could see Amy's face as it turned a finer shade of pale. "she …. sort of kissed me"

"sort of?" Amy quavered,

Ty shut his eyes and exhaled, "ok, I'm sorry. Lou kissed me"

There's a moment, in time that sits between finding out something that rocks your world and the reality of its embodiment coming to pass. It's kind of like a limbo, where your mind turns off the power for a few seconds, so it can process the information it has just attained. Your reactions in this limbo state are stunted. You tend to simply 'be' rather than respond.

This is where Amy found herself right now.

"Amy, "Ty said, reaching forward and tilting the laptop screen to see her better, to get a better read on her reaction. So far, she hadn't said or done anything, apart from sit and stare blankly at the screen in front of her. "Amy, please, I, Im so sorry, it meant nothing, it was nothing… As soon as she remembered doing it she apologized, "he was just blurting it out now, seeing her stunned expression was killing him.

"she…. Kissed…. You?" Amy whispered, "Lou… Kissed…. you"

"she was drunk, I was there, it meant nothing, Amy please, I…. she wanted to tell you, she did, But I … I wanted it to come from me, Amy, please, I …. Please, "

Amy's eyes diverted away, Ty seeing the tremble in her bottom lip, his heart shattering as he saw the tears well in her eyes.

"did you, kiss her back?" she whispered, seeking reassurance from him now,

"No…. I pushed her away, and then took her back to her room. It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened." His hands were on both sides of the screen now. Desperately trying to hold the contact.

"I…. I… I'm going to go…. I need to…." Amy whispered, her finger wiping a tear as it rolled down her cheek,

"No, No, Babe, please, don't, just talk to me ok, please, I need to know you're ok "TY eyes flickered across the screen. "please, I'm sorry, I needed to tell you, but I …. I wish I was there, so I could …. please, just talk to me, yell at me, whatever you want. "

Amy slowly shook her head, her facilities coming back to her as her devastated eyes slowly looked up at him.

"there's nothing, to say…. I…. Im just gonna go… "

And with that, she closed the laptop.

"FUCK!" TY yelled, his anger pushing the laptop away from himself as he stood up and stormed away, his hands wrapped around the back of his neck as he tried to rein himself in.

His heart pounded, as he stalked back and forth across the apartment floor. His hands still laced behind his neck as he tried to think of what to do next. Amy's ashen face tormenting him as he took a deep breath and pulled his phone from his pocket.

 _{She knows, }_

was all he said as he hit the send button. Giving Lou at least a head starts for what was to come.

TY shut his eyes and tried to settle himself, his hands now in his pockets as he walked slowly over to the dining table. His wallet and jacket across the far corner.

He picked up the small white card that Doctor Wheaton had given him. Flicking it in his fingers, his face contorting with anguish as he pressed the screen on his phone and slowly pushed it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Doctor Wheaton"

"Um. Doc, you. you said I could call. If…." TY stammered, his wet eyes now out on the dark skyline.

"Ty is that you?"

"I told her, "he whispered, "I told her the truth, ….and "

"and, TY, talk to me, what happened?"

He swallowed down the last of his whiskey, his lip quivering now as he let his forehead rest against the window glass.

"she…she's gone, I've lost her"

* * *

to be continued


	61. The Prodigal Son Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

The sun was just starting to crest the skyline when Ty heard the knock at his door, He hadn't slept, not in the true sense of the word anyway. His mind not allowing him any respite. Amy's shocked and saddened face haunted his dreams. Keeping him from the peace that slumber usually brought.

He sat, well if you'd call it sitting, it was more an extended lounge on his now messed up bed. His eyes forever on the view from his high-rise advantage, the sun now shooting a bright golden glow across the dawning city.

There it was again, rat a tat, tat, Ty let his eyes move to the clock that flashed on the bedside next to him. It was early, he knew it, and he had no dive to respond to whomever it was that seemed determined to get his attention.

He shut his eyes, his hand now covering them, his weak attempt to block the world out for a little longer.

Rata a tat tat, Again!

Ty growled, he had pressed the temple of his heavily hung overhead. The night had been long for the young man, his conversation with Doctor Wheaton lasting well into the early hours, she had talked and listened, helping him attempt to put the shattered pieces of what was left of his demolished life into some semblance of conformity.

She had told him to be honest with himself and not just Amy, this making Ty feel, like he had once again failed. They talked about a lot of things, from Lou to Amy, to Jack and Lisa, TY trying to explain to her how these people were now more than just friends. They were family, his family, well, 'were' being the operative word now, and how terrified he was of losing all of them.

They also discussed the interviews, why Ty needed this consult, his reasoning behind it and where he actually saw himself going, come the return to Heartland and his life. Devon was mentioned. Ty realizing now, that his connection to her was nothing more than a need to find an accord with someone. He felt adrift, alone and lost and Devon, her friendliness, and her willingness to be who he needed, at that moment. Was what had attracted him to her over the other candidates.

Doc Wheaton had also made him evaluate this attraction, this connection. Ty, not liking the self-evaluation but still coming to the conclusion, that although he couldn't deny Devon was a very attractive and alluring woman, he wasn't attracted to her per say, not in a physical way. This clarity now leading him into rethinking his rash decision to hire her without truly vetting her suitability for the role. He resigned himself to having to apologize to her, and Lou for the rash an impulsive move he made at the dinner. And return to once again looking at the candidates seriously considering the top three contenders for viability. Devon, being now one of them.

The knock on the door sounded again, Ty now pushed back into his pillow as he forced himself to his feet, still clad in his jeans, although he was missing his belt, and his shirt, which he didn't seem to be able to locate either, he wasn't sure, but he thought he had left them int he bedroom, but then again, he actually didn't recall taking it off in the first place.

He stumbled over to the impatient door assaulter. His hands running through his messed-up hair, his eyes bleary and only just open, blaming the furry taste in his mouth and the thump in his head on the whiskey chasers that followed his impromptu counseling session in the wee hours.

Ty yawned, he didn't bother with the peephole, he really didn't care who it was at the door, all he wanted was for them to stop with the incessant banging, so his head could once again stop reverbing.

He turned the door handle and slowly, as he yawned again he peered out into the hallway in front of him. The door only open half way when his eyes suddenly cleared, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention in stunned shock.

"Amy!"

Yes, Amy was standing right there, indeed it wasn't a mirage, as he had first thought, his mouth now slightly open as he stared at the girl he had been sure he had lost not more than a few hours before, "how, what… you hear? How?" he stumbled, his words dribbling from his incoherent lips as he stared at a rather tired looking Amy who had a small suitcase behind her.

"you going to invite me in, or are we going to do this in the hallway?" she said, her tone a little cool, but those eyes, he still couldn't imagine anything more than perfection when he stared into them.

He stepped back as she came forward, his hand taking her suitcase as she passed him.

"I…. I didn't know you…you're here" he said, his words still failing him as he tried to gauge her mood. "how, how did you…."

"Grandpa booked me a ticket, "she said simply, her blue eyes looking around the apartment, a look of subtle awe in her gaze. "I told him about … all of it, and he said, I needed to talk to you face to face, so I jumped on the first plane, and …. Here I am"

Ty watched her, his hand running slowly through his hair, he couldn't believe she was actually there, in New York with him. Standing in his apartment, looking amazing, His Amy, right there! After she had shut the laptop, he had thought she had shut her life to him too. Ty had taken that as a rejection, a 'I don't want to be with you', kind of gesture.

But here she was, in the flesh, standing not more than a few feet from him. Looking tired and a little rough around the edges, but still as cute as a button.

"Amy I…." he started again. "I… I don't know what to say" he breathed, "you were the last person I expected to see today"

"we need to talk, "she said quickly, "and I'm sorry for shutting the call off before like I did, that wasn't fair. "Amy walked over to the large window and looked out at the dawning city below. "it's a beautiful city"

Ty smiled, coming a little closer, testing the waters, "not as beautiful as you"

Amy turned her eyes to him, her expression reserved and cool "don't Ty, you can't make this go away by throwing compliments and sweet words my way, not this time "

He lowered his head, recoiling from her words, she wasn't there to kiss, and makeup, simple compliments, and flirtations and that Borden charm were not going to save him this time.

"Sorry, "he whispered, "I'm just glad you're here. "his voice was low, as he kept his eyes on the slate floor. Not game to look up at her for fear of saying or doing the wrong thing. He knew he was on thin ice, and that one false move would see him fall through the surface.

"you look terrible" she stated, Ty now raising his eyes to meet her as she leaned against the window, her arms folded across her soft pale blue shirt, her hip bent, and propping her against the glass.

"thanks" he smiled sadly, waiting for the first jab. "I feel a little rough, "

"self-inflicted I take it"

And there it was...Stab number one,

"you could say I had a hand in it, yes" Ty rolled his lip, feeling the slap, and taking it. She had earned her pound of flesh.

"go and have a shower, I'll order some food and we can talk, "she said, her voice was like that of a school teacher ushering her class to lessons.

"I'd like that, "he replied, "to talk, I mean, "

Amy nodded ever so lightly as she stepped away from him, choosing to sit down on the sofa and pull her suitcase to her heels. Her eyes lifted again as she noticed Ty hadn't actually moved yet, those green emeralds, be they a little jaded and tired, couldn't lift from her.

"Go, I won't go anywhere, I promise, I'll be right here when you get back,"

He smiled, considering asking her to join him, but deciding against it in case, he yet again riled her with his awkward presumption.

* * *

After Ty had showered and taken a few aspirins, he dressed in his usual jeans and tee combo. He looked at himself in the mirror, steadying his resolve as he took a few deep breaths and as per his usual psych, bounced on his heels before returning to the main room of the apartment, Amy holding to her promise, and sitting at the dining table in front of the large windows that showed the expanse of the city below. She had ordered them some breakfast, Tys eyes seeing wheat toast, and pancakes, fruit salad and whipped butter and syrup. His lip curling at the maple bacon and hot coffee.

He stopped near the bathroom door, unsure what to say, he wanted to talk to her, explain what had happened, hoping to make her see that she didn't need to worry, that all those fears that hounded her were unfounded. She hadn't said much, this in its self-worrying to him. This calm persona was unexpected. In a weird way, he wanted her to scream, yell, call him a liar, a cheat, that way at least he would be able to defend himself. This silence gave him no avenue to negotiate a cease-fire.

"I didn't know what to get, "she said, her voice nonchalant and showing no real emotion, "So I just got what I know you normally like"

"pancakes are fine," he said in reply, seeing Amy's eyes fall to the seat opposite her. His feet quickly propelled him over to it where he sat and pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Um, when did you get in?" Ty asked as he waited for Amy to take her portion of the breakfast offering. He was not all that hungry anyway, the whiskey from the night before souring his stomach.

Amy took some bacon, pancakes and a piece of toast, her eyes finally coming up to meet his as she poured them both a coffee and passed a cup over to him.

"early, "she said simply, Ty took the cup, keeping his smile small, his mind working on her comment. It was only just past 8am, So if she got in early, did that mean he was her first stop or had she been to see Lou before him. It would make sense, her need to face her sister, to hear her side of the story. Ty chewed his lip, feeling even more anxious, if she had spoken to Lou, what had she said? Did she blame him? or had she taken responsibility? Was this calmness he was seeing now a by-product of that conversation? He didn't think Lou would throw him under the preverbal bus, but he didn't know for sure. Amy picked up on his thought pattern, deciding to put him out of his misery. Well, at least slightly,

"I've seen Lou, if that's what you're wondering" Her eyes watched him, his face turning a little pale at the coolness in her tone, he swallowed the small bite of food he had in his mouth and put his fork down, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"what did she say?" his voice so low Amy hardly heard it from where she sat.

"what do you think she said?" Amy said softly, her eyes watching him intently, trying to read his thoughts. Her coffee cup pressed to her lips.

TY rubbed his hand through his hair, his eyes diverting slightly if he read this wrong, the storm that was to follow would surely kill him. If he played it cool, maybe Lou did blame it all on him. Denying it would just make him look even more guilty. She was testing him, wanting to see his reaction. TY shut his eyes and took in a slow steadying breath. "well, Im hoping she told you the truth"

Amy put her coffee cup down, her face now holding a quiet yet reserved simplicity.

"and what truth is that Ty, yours or hers?"

Stab number two...

Ty's lip curled even more, as his hand ran through his hair, he could feel his defenses rising. Amy's gaze holding fast, trying to see if there were any cracks in his resolve. He felt like he was being interrogated, found guilty and convicted before being able to even state his case.

"I told you last night what happened," he said softly, not appreciating the game that was in play. He loved her and knew what had happened had hurt her. But Amy's demeanor and obvious baiting of him made him think that he was also being judged, and from the looks of it, harshly and with no recourse.

"you did" she agreed, Amy gave him a half smile as if acknowledging that point. Her fork stabbing another pancake.

Ty felt sick, he swallowed and pushed his hardly touched plate away. His eyes on the clock on the wall,

"so… I suppose it's really up to whether you believe me or your sister?" he said quickly, his tone a little rough, his eyes downcast "and from what I can see by how your acting towards me, Im taking it she has pointed the blame in my direction"

Amy pursed her lips, and slowly shook her head, her eyes lowering slightly, "no, actually Lou said it was mostly her fault, that she came on to you, "she rolled her eyes back to his again "and that you pushed her away"

Silence, Amy sipped her coffee, Ty drew a breath.

"so." TY cut in, looking perplexed, "why are you treating me like public enemy number one? "He stood up, and walked away from her towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water from the faucet. "I told you the truth Amy, I tried to explain it to you, but you hung up on me remember…."

Amy's lip straightened as she stood up as well, turning around so her back was to the table and she was standing facing him. "I know you did, But I can't help but feel that…. there's not more too this, that maybe you..."

"Amy! come one, you can't think I have feelings for Lou? she's your sister!" he exclaimed.

Amy nodded, "I know, I just don't know how to process this, Lou IS my sister, but you kissed…"

Ty's mouth was agape, "She KISSED ME! She was drunk and upset, I….I was there, and maybe I shouldn't have been so ….um understanding or supportive, but …..I never meant for her to think I …" he rubbed his face, as his hands placed the glass back on the sink. He looked over to his girlfriend, his face showing just how much it hurt him for her not to believe him. "I love you, I'd never do anything to jeopardize that"

She didn't respond, but he could see she was as hurt as he was.

He came around the bench from the kitchen and came to a stop before her, his hands touching her shoulders as he made her look at him.

"I Love you, I need you to know that, I don't know how to make this better, or how to get you to trust me again. But I have to hope that you still believe in that, in us… "

"I ….do "Amy's voice was small, and her eyes looked towards the floor. Having him so close was making it harder than anything to hold her resolve. Her conversation with Lou had helped her understand what had happened. But she still couldn't shift the thought that they had kissed, her sister and her lover had kissed, and that maybe, on some level he had encouraged that attention.

"Amy, Please, what do I have to do to get you past this?" he pleaded. Still holding her in his grasp. Not wanting to let her go.

"Kiss me" she whispered, those blue eyes looking up to him finally, catching the soft tweak of a smile in the corner of his mouth as he took a shuddery breath and moved his hands to cup her face, holding her gently, like a fallen blossom as he lent in and let his lips touch hers. Keeping it simple and innocent but putting enough emotion into it that she felt the warmth of his love for her.

The touch-only lasted a few moments, Ty being the one to pull away, his eyes searching hers, begging for her approval and forgiveness.

"I love you too," she said, her words, music to his ears as he pulled her close and hugged her with all his might.

"I'm so sorry, "he said quickly, "this is all such a mess, I wish I'd never…."

"you wish you'd never?" her eyebrow cocked suddenly, wondering where this sentence was going, was he about to declare some responsibility?

"I wish, I'd Never, "Ty repeated, emphasizing each word so she got the message right, "come to New York without YOU"

Amy smiled, tilting up onto her tiptoes and kissing him back, her lips a little more fiery this exchange.

This kiss, held for longer, both now enjoying the contact and relishing in the warmth it created. Their hearts once again in sync. Although a little bruised.

"Is everything ok, between you and Lou? "Ty asked, his arm around Amy's shoulder as they walked over to the couch. Ty slipping down onto it and pulling Amy down next to him. Not wanting to risk letting her go.

"I think so, "Amy said softly, "Im still mad at her, for… well going there, but she assures me it meant nothing and that she hasn't secretly wanted you all along,"

Ty grinned, his cheeky nature kicking in, "well, I am irresistible you know, so who could blame her"

Amy looked up at him, a scowl on her pretty face, now eyes and electric blue. Ty instantly pulled back, raising his hands in surrender.

"Too soon?" he smiled, seeing Amy nod at him through narrowed eyes.

* * *

Three Hours Earlier.

"For the love of god, I'm coming!" Lou growled as she pulled her robe around her body and shuffled angrily towards the door. It was the early hours of the morning, way before sun up and she had been awoken by some rather violent and persistent knocking at her door.

She yanked the door open angrily, her messed up bed hair in her eyes as she blew it with her mouth, so she could see who this annoying interloper was.

"Amy!" she nearly yelled, "you're here!" She couldn't move, all she could do was stare at her rather stoic and reserved sister who stood before her, suitcase in hand, Tired and disheveled from a red-eye flight.

"come in, oh my god, you must be exhausted" Lou ushered her sister inside and shut the door, her eyes briefly flickering over to Ty's door on the other side of the corridor.

Amy left her suitcase near the lounge and dropped her coat, she hadn't really said a word but her sister, Lou was in overdrive, offering her one thing after another, trying to fill the oxygen in the room with conversation rather than let it fall into awkward silence.

"what are you doing here?" she finally asked, seeing Amy shake her head again to the offer of coffee.

"well Lou, "Amy said, her words making Lou finally stop prattling, "when your boyfriend skypes you and tell you that your sister just macked out with him, it's kind of hard not to want to talk to her in person"

"we didn't mack out" Lou countered, "it was a simple, and unwarranted or unrequired kiss. not more than a second, a moment in time that by rights should not have happened, "

"so, you are admitting to it then, "Amy cut back, her edge in her voice making Lou suddenly realize this wasn't a friendly visit and she wasn't going to easily sweep this indiscretion away. Amy was hurt and betrayed and she wanted answers.

"I'm admitting to getting a little tipsy and doing something that Im not only embarrassed about but not proud of," Lou plonked down on the lounge, her hair a mess around her sullen features, "I'm sorry Amy, I really am, I don't know why I did it, but I just, "she let her shoulders fall as she threw herself back against the soft leather around her.

"so, Ty told me you kissed him, "Amy said quietly, hoping this to be the truth. "is that true, or is he covering up some other truth, that maybe he wanted this to?"

Lou rubbed her face, looking terrible, "NO! Amy, I'll be honest ok, I don't remember all of it as clearly as he does. But I think I did the kissing, yes, I …it was the wine ok, I had been out with my New York friends and they kept going on about how life was great and how they had everything, great jobs, kids, husbands, and I just... I don't know, felt like a failure, "she sniffed, the tears welling in her eyes as Amy watched her "I was going back to my room, and then well, I needed to talk it through with someone and …. TY, he's just across the hall, and I…...I'm really sorry, I never thought it would ever go that far,"

"how far?"

Lou shook her head, "no, he was the perfect gentleman, trust me, I didn't remember all of it at the beginning, you know, with the wine and all, but I remember it now, "She pressed a Kleenex to her eyes and looked directly at her younger sister, "Scott dumped me, Amy, I felt like crap, like I was worthless and stupid and old, …...and "

"you're not old Lou, your only….in your early …"

"I know, "Lou cut her off, seeing Amy give her a tiny smile at her deflection. "I just needed someone to talk to, and TY, well, he's a good listener, and he just let me babble on, and … "

"And?" Amy pushed,

"I kissed him, he was there, he was attentive, and caring and well…. "she stopped and gave Amy a sideways glance "kind of hot. And there! "

Amy opened her mouth to protest, but Lou shut her down, "come on Amy, a blind girl could tell you he's a looker, he's handsome, and he's got this way about him, that just makes you want to…."

"get lost in those eyes forever," Amy said softly, conceding Lou's point,

Lou nodded, "please Amy, it meant nothing, honestly, it shouldn't have happened, and I feel terrible for allowing it too, it's not only put pressure on my relationship with you, but its damaged the connection between Ty and me too now. he can hardly look at me now "

Amy looked at her sister, not knowing what to say, "it hurt me, Lou, you have to know that, when Ty told me, I felt like my world had been destroyed. I thought the two people I love the most in the world had betrayed me, "she stopped, seeing Lou's guilty eyes look away "I was so mad at you and Ty, "

Lou got up and came over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, for making you feel so betrayed, I love you, Amy, you're my little sis "

Amy slowly looked up and returned the hug, Lou was her sister, her blood, and even though she still had her misgivings. She couldn't hate her, or not at least try to understand.

"have you seen TY, "Lou asked, "he's a mess Amy, He was so mad at me, "

"no, I haven't seen him yet, I wanted to talk to you first, hear your side, before I …."

"Amy, Ty didn't do anything wrong, the only thing he did was care too much. He should have shut the door on me and sent me away, but he wanted to help, please, don't blame him, he doesn't deserve that"

Amy nodded, she wanted to believe Lou, but she still had her doubts.

"I'd hate to see my stupidity affect your relationship with him. He's been going to the therapy sessions, doing interviews, and he's even considering a candidate now, this has been a productive trip for him. "Lou explained, "I hope you don't think he did this? because this was all just a stupid mistake."

"this candidate? That wouldn't happen to be some woman called Devon would it?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, she seems nice, Ty liked her outlook on things, her ideas for Lucky. "Lou confirmed.

"can you do me a favor Lou, "Amy asked, "I know I'm probably just being paranoid, but before I came out here, I ran into Tallon back at home and I'm really worried he's still got plans for Ty, "

"what's that got to do with Devon or the consultancy, "Lou asked, looking intrigued,

"probably nothing, "Amy replied, "but I don't trust him, and I wouldn't put it past him to try something underhanded to reel Ty in, He still wants a part of the business, "she saw Lou's skepticism as she tried to explain, "it's not too much of a reach to think he may try to gain influence over Ty and the company by placing an insider in its midst,"

"Amy, come on, you can't really think Devon Cartwright is working for Ty's evil half-brother, can you?" Lou exclaimed "we are in New York, all these candidates have been vetted by Solomon, and he knows his stuff"

"I Know Lou, I get it ok, but it can't hurt to be cautious, especially after the lengths Tallon has gone to before. "Amy rubbed her tired eyes, "can you just check her out please, get Solomon to do a deeper background check on her, I'm probably wrong but I just think we need to be sure before Ty jumps the gun and hires her"

Lou smiled softly, "he kind of already did, "

Amy looked confused,

"at dinner last night, before he left, he told me to tell Devon the jobs hers if she wants it, "Lou watched Amy, "I haven't spoken to her yet, but he seemed to have made up his mind"

Amy didn't understand, he hadn't told her that on their call, but then Amy stopped realizing, she really hadn't given him much of a chance to.

Maybe she was being overly cautious, maybe this was just because of her own insecurities over the fact her partner was going to be working so close to this raven-haired woman.

"Please Lou, just to be safe?"

"Ok, OK, I'll check her out, "Lou agreed, "but…. you don't think this is just your way of…."

"Lou don't ok, I'm only just getting over the fact that my own sister made a drunken pass at my boyfriend, so contemplating that some other woman may have been planted to do the same thing is really not what I want to think about right now ok "

Lou nodded, giving her sister another hug, "so are we good, or should I hide all the silverware"

Amy smiled, but still looked a little sad, "Im trying Lou, but it's just hard, just give it some time"

Lou pressed her head into her sister's shoulder, understanding how she felt, "you take as long as you need, but I'm going to make this up to you, I promise, "

"I know, "Amy whispered,

Lou stood up and looked at her watch, "you want to crash on the couch for a bit, or do you want to go and talk to that man of yours, sort this mess out"

"give me an hour, then I'll go see Ty, it will be dawn soon, "Amy said, her eyes tried and her body needing to regroup.

"you take as long as you need ok, "Lou said back, as she grabbed some blankets from the cupboard, "but don't leave him hanging too long ok, he's been a nervous wreck since this happened, "

Amy nodded as she laid back on the couch, deciding to recharge before she tackled the next part of her mission. She was still mad at Lou, but she needed to let it go, TY was her man, and she wasn't about to share him. Not with Lou, not with Devon, or anyone for that matter.

* * *

"so, what have you got on the cards for today?" Amy asked softly, her hand twirling the hair near Ty's ear as he looked down on her with an even bigger smile in return. They had returned to the couch, sitting together, Ty's arms around Amy as she sat leaning into him. Her legs curled up under her as she rested her chin on his chest.

"Well, Im supposed to go and meet with…Devon, and then," He watched her for a reaction, not believing she was all ok with Devon and her interest in working with him. It wasn't like Amy to be that accommodating, especially to other females who showed an interest in Ty.

"can I come, "she asked quickly, "I'd really like to meet her, and the other candidates you're considering, "

"Um, yeah, ok, that would be cool, "Ty smiled, "I don't think Solomon would mind, "

"Pfft, "Amy laughed, "you're a multimillion dollar client Ty, he's not going to say no to you no matter what you ask or want from him. "

Ty looked a little bashful, not knowing if he liked to be considered a financial acquisition rather than an actual person. He'd got used to living in the shadow of his parent's notoriety, but now, it seemed to be aimed at him personally as well as professionally.

"So…. Lou told me, you chose Devon, "Amy asked softly,

TY signed, and rubbed his face, "Yeah, I kinda did, but I was pissed, and it was an impulsive thing, "he stopped feeling like a petulant kid, "I don't know now, I like her, she seems really cool and all, but I think I kind of did it out of spite, "

"spite?" Amy asked, looking interested,

Ty touched the tip of her nose, deciding to be honest, "Lou accused me of only picking her because she was into motorcycles and Ranching and well is kinda beautiful," he gave her a nervous smile as he saw that Fleming wariness start to drift into her expression.

"you think she's beautiful?" she asked, as she pulled herself up slightly, so she was closer to his face, his breath on her chin.

"No, well, Yeah, she's pretty, but that's not why I said she could have the job, "he explained, "Lou made me feel like you wouldn't trust me, working with her, so …. I kind of only did it to prove her wrong"

He gave a small chuckle feeling like a teen who had spat the dummy. "it was stupid, I know that now, "

"well, it's a good thing that Lou hasn't actually told Devon yet that you chose her isn't it?" Amy smiled.

TY opened his mouth the guilty look turning into surprise then relief, "she hasn't, "

"Nope, "Amy grinned, "so it looks like you still have interviews to do?"

"yes, it does, "he smiled, his hand running down her arm, and then sliding over her hips which he intertwined with hers. "I'd like you to come if you're still interested"

Amy nodded, her eyes locking to his as she pulled close and touched his lips ever so gently, nipping at his bottom lip and holding the connection.

Ty pulled her hand in his onto his chest as he moved forward and ignited to kiss as she went to release, his body moving slightly so she could lay across him and let the kiss develop.

That closeness, that intimacy was what he craved, he had hated that she had come to New York under the circumstances that she did, but he couldn't help but be happy that she was there. Once again in his arms. Her body next to his, their hearts once again as one. He loved her with all his soul, she had allowed him to explain, to show her the truth. And she had accepted it and believed him.

For the first time in days, he felt alive, and it was all because of Amy Fleming and the effect her love had on him.

* * *

Lou, Ty, and Amy arrived at Brandle and Swanson mid-morning, Ty staying close to Amy, his attention to her a little obsessive for Lou's tastes. She knew it was to drive home his devotion and commitment to her over anyone else. Amy also noticing he seemed to be overly attentive to her every need or want. Not that she was complaining, because having someone willing to fulfill your every whim was rather nice. And secretly, deep down inside, she actually liked the fact that his display, though a little obsessive was witnessed and clearly received by her sister. Ty loved Amy, and she wanted to make sure there was no miscommunication or confusion over who his heart belonged to.

"Well hello, "Solomon said, shaking Ty's hand as he usually did, his smile wide and extravagant, Lou gave Solomon a kiss on the cheek, as she glanced back at Amy, who stood back, waiting to be introduced.

TY dressed the part as per the norm for his visits to Solomon, motioned to Amy, pride obvious in his smile. "this is Amy, Amy Fleming, My girlfriend"

Solomon beamed at Amy, seeing the opportunity to score points with Ty by including her. "welcome young lady, it is lovely to meet you, "

They all said their welcomes and opening chitter chats, Solomon guiding them into one of his many offices where Ty sat at a large boardroom table, Amy at his side, once again reading through the next set of interviewees documents.

Lou took this opportunity to pull Solomon aside, making sure she was far enough out of the realms of Ty's ears when she set in motion what her sister had so calmly asked her to do on her behalf.

"How well do you know Devon Cartwright Sol?" She asked.

Solomon, the astute professional rubbed his chin and gave her a look of curiosity. "Devon? Why? Is there a problem, I thought Ty and she hit it off quite well at the dinner?"

"yes, yes, they did, I was just curious, her background, her resume looks wonderful, I'm just making sure that all the background checks come up clean, you said she's from an agricultural background? "

"Yes, her family are into canola, she is well educated and for someone her age, a real up a comer."

Lou let her eyes flicker over to her sister, "how long has she been with Brandle and Swanson?"

"Oh, not long, just a few months, she came to us through our international head hunts, "

"really? "Lou said, suspicion now also sliding into her tone, maybe Amy was right to be wary "international? I thought Devon was on a sub to a company here in NYC?"

"yes, she is, she's still actually holding that role too, "Solomon said,

"which company is that?" Lou asked

Solomon thought for a moment and then walked over to his briefcase, Lou watching as he pulled out some files and flickered through. When he found what he was looking for he came back to Lou, offering her the file, "Baeglo International, that's where she hails from, here you go, all the information I have on Devon is in this run-up, we check all our candidates out thoroughly Lou, if there's anything that flags, trust me we would have noticed it."

Lou thanked her friend for his openness and quickly stashed the file into her portfolio, their heads turning as three well-dressed men entered the large room through the double glass doors.

"Gentlemen, welcome, please come and take a seat, "Solomon said with a booming voice, his loudness making Ty and Amy both look up as the three men came over and took seats opposite them, Ty getting to his feet, shaking each one's hand as they acknowledged him.

"these are our final three candidates for your role as CEO of Lucky Holdings," Solomon pointed happily to each one, "this is Trevor Holt, Reg Dawson, Bastion Knight"

Once again Ty listened to the three men who sat opposite him as they put their best foot forward trying to impress the young man who held their futures in his hand.

Trevor was older, had done numerous roles at different companies as CEO, he knew his statistics, his business dynamics, and structures well. Reg Dawson was from a finance background, probably ten years Ty's senior, he was tall, thin and extremely focused on spreadsheets and analysis of financial structures. Ty became a little overwhelmed by all his forecasts and predictions, his eyes flickering over to Amy as he gave her an overloaded smile. Bastion Knight was dynamic, in his early thirties and as sharp as a tack. He chatted with Ty socially first, getting to know the young man behind the company. He also engaged with Amy, asking her questions about her life and what she did, he seemed genuinely fascinated with the rehabilitation side of things and although not a country boy at heart, still loved the idea of the rural life and all it entailed. Ty listened on intently when he spoke, Amy saw the spark between them, there was something there, something that got Ty to engage rather than simply smile and nod and wish for the meeting to be over.

Lou also noticed the interaction; secretly happy Ty had warmed to someone else apart from just Devon.

Bastion explained his upbringing, his life, starting off in Vancouver, as a child, who was placed into the foster system after the sudden death of his parents. He was self-made, everything he did, from school to university to work was self-propelled. He had worked his way into the corporate world and had done it with sheer determination and grit. He now lived in NYC, working at Bridle and Swanson as a financial advisor as a side gig until he found a more permanent role where he could show his full skill set.

Ty smiled and talked to all of them, Amy also interjecting at times. Lou smiling at her, as they watched Ty play the role he was supposedly born to hold.

When the candidates finally left the room, Bastion shook Ty's hand and handed him a small card, with a picture of the most pristine Mustang automobile on it, his pride and joy.

Ty grinned, and walked with him to the door, "that is awesome man, It's a classic, "

"yeah I got it last year, it's my gift to myself for finishing my degree"

"I'd love to go for a spin sometime," Ty said, his eyes on the picture,

"you into Mustangs, muscle cars?"

"Um, yeah, more into bikes, but that's one smoking ride, "

"Bikes, you like Indians? "

TY nodded, Amy chuckled, they were like two little boys showing their favorite toys, TY holding up his phone, Bastion's mouth dropping as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"don't tell me that's yours?" he breathed,

TY nodded, "she's a beaut hey, "he flicked the image again, the other candidates watching on as the two grease monkeys shared their loves and automobile passion. "She's in New Port, but I'm probably going to get her shipped out to Alberta since that is home base now"

"Na. you should go down there, and road trip her back, just you, your girl and the open road, man there's nothing like it, I did it last year, we rode up the coast, absolutely amazing"

"cool, "Ty smiled, "maybe we should tag team, make a cruise out of it?"

"yeah, we could do that, two Indians riding the road, free and easy"

"they seem to have bonded, "Lou said softly into Amy's ear, watching the bromance from the other side of the table.

Amy giggled, "yeah, cars, bikes, and the open road, "

Lou opened her folio, and lowered her voice some more, "you want me to check him out too?"

Amy gave Lou an odd look, then returned her gaze to TY as he stood at the door still deep in conversation with Bastion.

"He seems genuine, his resume is pretty in-depth, "she stopped, seeing Lou watching her, "what did you find out about our other contender,"

"Well, funny you should ask, she's only been with Solomon for a few months, and she's got a job already, be it a subcontract role, but …."

"but?" Amy asked,

"I don't know Amy, she just looks too perfect, you know, like she was orchestrated just to Ty's specifications.

"who does she work for, maybe we can speak to some of her co-workers, see what they think?"

Lou nodded in agreement, conceding Amy's point "um, Baeglo International, she works for them"

Amy held her breath and grabbed Lou's elbow, pulling her gently away from the rest of the occupants of the room. They now stood way down the back of the room, Lou looking at Amy in confusion.

"what?" she pushed, "what's wrong"

"Baeglo International is one of Tallon's companies! Ty told me about it before he came to NYC, "she rubbed her face, frustrated that once again Tallon's hands had been manipulating Ty's world. But also, because it proved the one thing that Ty had been hoping had changed. Tallon was not working with him, he was definitely working against him. Devon was the perfect plant, pretty, intelligent, smart and a little rebellious, it was obvious now why Ty had connected to her. She had been hand-picked to suit his desires. Placed there for TY to choose, giving Tallon an entry not only into Ty's world but the business as well. Devon would be the CEO, subsequently giving Tallon control and rights without TY ever noticing his influence.

"we have to tell him, Amy, "Lou said back, keeping her voice low, "he was determined to choose her!"

"well, maybe the light of the morning has changed his mind, "Amy cut back "he didn't seem all that convinced about it this morning, actually he said he feels like he may have made the choice to quickly," she looked into her sister's eyes "something about proving you wrong, "

Lou looked a little perplexed but fell short of her glare when she recalled the conversation she had held with Ty at the dinner table. "ok, yeah, I kind of accused him of only picking her because she was a pretty girl and not due to her business training or abilities."

Amy cocked her eyebrow, proving her point "exactly! We need to tell him the truth, Lou!"

* * *

"I knew she was too good to be true, "Amy whispered, "this is so Tallon, and his obsession to run Lucky even if it means deceiving his brother along the way"

She took her seat next to Ty as Solomon checked his final report and scorecards on all the candidates that had been considered.

"Ok, Ty, you meet them all, spent time with them and have seen their portfolios. "he handed out the score sheets on the interviews, "so, which ones have you chosen for the final round, or …." he stopped. Those big teeth smiling at Ty warmly, "have you found one that you feel fits the bill already,"

Ty looked at Amy and squeezed her hand, Amy's eyes on him, worried he was going to follow through on his earlier decision and nominate Devon as the new CEO in situ.

"Well Solomon, I have been astounded by the quality of candidates you have put forward for me, I have to admit, it was rather hard to choose. "he saw Lou nod in agreement "however, I think I've narrowed it down to two possibilities, maybe three"

"wonderful!" Solomon said, looking pleased a decision had been reached, He had to admit he had started to wonder if any of his chosen flock were going to make the grade.

"I'd like to see Troy Summersby, Devon Cartwright, and Bastion Knight again if that's ok"

"Ty I…," Amy whispered, pulling his ear towards her as Solomon nodded and pulled the documentation of the three candidates that had been chosen from the file of the other contenders. "I need to talk to you, it's rather important,"

Ty looked confused, as Amy pulled him to his feet, excused them for a moment from the others in the room and shepherded him out into the hallway and away from the large glass-walled room.

"Amy!' Ty finally said, digging his heels into the Berber carpet and stopping her in her tracks "what the heck is going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Shh, just come ok, down here, look, this looks perfect, "she pushed Ty bodily into a vacant office and closed the door. Her face looking flustered.

"Amy! What on earth?" Ty demanded,

"I don't think you should see Devon again, "she blurted out suddenly. "please take her off the second interview list"

"Amy, come on, I told you, you have nothing to worry about, "Ty breathed, thinking this was once again Amy s green-eyed monster taking over.

"Im not worried Ty, I just don't want her near you ok?"

Ty smiled and came over to her, his arms wrapping around her softly as he pulled her close, "will you stop, although you are adorable when you're jealous, you really don't need to worry about …."

"I'm not jealous, "Amy retorted, a little offended he was taking her concern as petty rivalry,

"well then, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was let me know," he grinned. As he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I don't know how to say this, so Im just gonna come out with it ok, I asked Lou to look into Devon's backstory, and well, she used to work for …."

"you did what?" Ty asked incredulously, his eyes filled with questions, "you did a background check on her! Seriously!"

Ty couldn't believe his ears, he had no idea Amy was that paranoid over a woman she had never met. Here he was thinking that she was all good with the idea of him probably working with Devon and had to admit, her calm reaction when he had first mentioned it to her had at first taken him a little by surprise. But as per his original concept and expectancy, Amy stayed true to form and his look of surprise seemed to be exasperating her slightly.

"She used to work for Baeglo International Ty!" Amy cut back, "is that ringing any bells with you! because it sure did with me!"

Ty stood still, Amy could see the cogs in his mind turning as he processed what she said. His green eyes finally looking back at her as his mouth hung open slightly, that smile, and cheekiness long gone.

"Are you sure?" he said softly, needing confirmation.

Amy nodded, the realism of what her past employment meant to her boyfriend.

"Im sorry Ty, but this can't be a coincidence. "she replied, "just think about it, you told me yourself, that you felt a connection like she was perfect for the role and that you could see her working with you."

Ty moved away, as he turned and slowly walked around the small conference table in the office. His hand clasping the back of his head as he put it all together. That look of distrust and annoyance coming back into his features.

"this is all Tallon isn't it," he said flatly, "one more trick to get at me, and the company"

Amy chewed her lip, seeing the hurt in his eyes. It was not the same pain as she had seen before. This was more like a shimmering effect. Similar to the reverbing pain you get when you take a punch to the gut.

"He said he wanted in, Ty, maybe he thought if he had someone on the inside, it didn't matter if you refused his offer."

She heard Ty Growl under his breath as he came back around the table to stand before her, "Im such a fucking idiot!, "he hissed, "I wanted to believe him so goddam much, you know, believe that maybe we could fix this, make it right between us, not perfect, but at least right, I ignored everything everyone was saying about how he couldn't be trusted and how I should be careful, and what do I do?"

He looked exasperated at her, furious with himself for allowing Tallon to once again pull the wool over his eyes.

"Ty, you had no way of knowing," Amy said quickly, trying to soothe him, but seeing why he was so frustrated. She had indeed warned him that Tallon was not to be trusted and that if he was interested in the company, then there was a very good chance he was going to make a play for it again. Being underhanded came second nature to the older Borden heir. Amy felt for her love, his want of family and loyalty to blood had made him drop his guard. This Devon woman was a perfect pick, she was cultivated to make sure Ty would be attracted to her, From her backstory to her look, to her love of motorbikes and the country. All perfect lead-ins to sway Tys decision her way.

"come on Amy, "Ty cut back, "I got sucked in! I didn't even notice who her last employer was, nor did I ask, All I saw was this cool chick who had a thing for bikes, country living and seemed to enjoy talking to me" He stepped away again feeling like a royal idiot, "argh!, why do I keep doing this!"

"Ty! "Amy said, her voice a little louder than normal, she grabbed his arm and pulled those frustrated green emeralds back to her. "stop ok, you didn't know, the only reason I checked her out was because…." she stopped and looked at the floor, feeling a little foolish now herself "I didn't like the idea of you spending so much time with this wonder-woman without fully knowing who she was"

Ty caught Amy's pout, his lip curling at her admittance to her own insecurities.

"well, "he said softly, as his hand slid under her chin and tilted it back up to look at him, "this time, your jealousy did me a favor, so thank you" he gave her a twisted gin and kissed her lips, both of them enjoying the contact that covered their own idiosyncrasies until there was a rather heavy quick tap, tap, tap at the office door.

Amy slipped out of Tys now encompassed arms and quickly pulled open the door, Lou stood on the other side, looking a little confused and perplexed. "there you two are? We are all looking for you!"

"ok, ok, "Amy breathed, feeling Tys arm slide around her as he pulled up at her side.

"Sorry Lou, we needed to discuss something and kind of lost track of time "

Lou raised her eyebrow as she stepped forward, her thumb rubbing across Ty's cheek near his mouth,

"sidetracked hey?" she challenged, holding her hand up in front of him and showing the pink lipstick that had transferred to her thumb,

Amy looked at her sister coyly, feeling slightly to blame, "come on, let's go, it's not very businesslike to keep people waiting "

* * *

Once all the key stakeholders had returned to the original meeting room Solomon sent his assistant out to the lobby to pull in the three final candidates. Amy and Ty giving each other a look when Devon came into the room, she was strikingly attractive, wearing a tight figure-hugging black and red business dress, her long legs adorned by back heels, Amy could feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise as she smiled at Ty and gave him a friendly wink, Amy seeing him nod simply in recognition, his lip curling as he held the game in play. His hand meanwhile under the table wrapped around Amy's now clenched fingers.

Troy and Bastion followed her, Bastion nodding to Ty as Troy held up his hand in recognition.

Solomon had got his receptionist to call all previously interviewed candidates, making sure that they were all in the lobby ready to proceed to the next round if they made the cut.

"Ok, so, congratulation, Troy, Bastion, Devon," Solomon said, his smile beaming across at them, you three have been chosen to spend a few more minutes with Ty and Lou, please feel free to ask him questions about the role Lucky Holdings is offering. "

Solomon stopped and closed his briefcase, "this will be the last time you get to engage with Ty before a final decision is made, "

Troy gave an impromptu cough and smiled at Ty, who held the executive gaze.

"Ty, Lou, and …." He looked towards Amy, who he had not yet been introduced to.

Ty opened his mouth to speak but Devon's soft tones bet Ty to the punch.

"That's Amy Fleming, Horse Whisperer and equestrian allrounder, Head trainer at Heartland Rehabilitation and equestrian connection and girlfriend to Mr. Borden, "

Amy held strong, seeing the dark eyes of her rival fixate on her.

"you've done your homework," she said, her hand digging into Tys out of the line of sight, "sadly, I don't know much about you, apart from you being Tal,,,,,,,"

TY cut her off, his nervous smile holding back Amy's tempered tirade. "Talented, apart from you being so talented" he covered, his eyes falling onto Amy who glared back at him. He wasn't about to out Devon just yet, it would achieve nothing, at least if he kept her in play, maybe he would find out more about what she was up to and how much of an influence Tallon had over her.

"thank you, Ty, "she cooed, "her eyes back on their target, Amy now fuming on the inside as Lou watched her in concern. "Troy and I were both wondering why Miss Fleming is now joining you? Since she wasn't part of the interview process?"

Ty took a breath and held her gaze, "This is my decision, I know that, and I need to know the person who takes this role is going to be the right fit, not only for me but for the company. Amy is part of that decision, I trust her guidance and insight as much as I do Lou's and Lisa Stillman's. "

Devon nodded, accepting his call, Troy also giving a slight shrug, "But you're in charge, you hold the reins, the company, after all, is yours, not hers" Troy cut back, Amy seeing Ty stiffen slightly at the arrogance of the comment.

"I don't follow?" Lou said, looking a little put out, "are you insinuating that because Amy is female she somehow doesn't have a right to speak, or hold comment on who Ty should ultimately choose for this role, just because she's his girlfriend?"

"No Miss Fleming, you're not listening to me, I just think that its Ty's company and thus his opinion is the only one that matters, "he glanced at Ty giving him a sudden bro to bro wink. "isn't that right Ty, you are after all Brad Borden's Son,"

Ty sat up a little straighter in his chair, his jaw squared as Bastion and Devon watched the pressure between the two men.

"Troy, "Ty finally said, seeing the other eyes land on him as he gave a smile, thinking he had won and Ty was about to tell him so. "I think it's time for you to leave?"

Solomon couldn't hide his smile as Troy's face hardened and he stood up, "very well, I take it the women rule this meeting "her stalked over to the large glass door to which he yanked it open but stopped when he heard a comment thrown his way,

"damn right" Lou whispered, giving Amy a hidden smile,

"don't let the door hit you on the way out" Amy called after him, her smile wide and welcoming.

"So, we are down to two," Solomon said quickly, looking at Bastion and Devon and then over to Ty, Lou and Amy. "shall we proceed"

* * *

The interview was stock standard, as second level interviews go, both candidates got their time to speak, do their pitch and hold a five-minute presentation on where they saw the next 12 months going for Lucky. Ty sat back, listened and showed interest, Amy's hands securely around his as she also watched two well respected and highly trained individuals step up to the plate and show their wares.

Bastion went first, he talked of the equine world and the possibility of rough stock integration. New bloodlines and even diversifying into breeding streams such international IVF and cryogenic storage.

He had a presentation on projections and marketing ideas. Including rehabilitation and the connection to Heartland. Lou smiling at him as he taped the screen and explained his prospectus. Bastion was talented and well versed in the equine world. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair that was cut short around the sides, with a slight length on the top. He was stocky yet well proportioned, with pale eyes and hands that just seemed perfect in design. His voice was somewhat deep but still smooth, Amy catching Lou's smile of possibilities as she listened intently to his presentation.

Once he was done, he claimed his seat, offering the display to Devon who slowly got to her feet and sashayed over to the interactive whiteboard presentation screen.

Amy's' eyes narrowed slightly as the screen changed and Devon's presentation came up. She knew her stuff, although it was obvious it was well rehearsed and not as passionate as Bastions.

She talked about forecasts and moving forward new directions and diversification. Ty hearing Tallon's words in hers from when he had met him in the hotel that day he had forcibly summoned him to his attention.

Devon showed statistical data and forecasts, emphasizing her aim and drive to growth and wealth progression. It was well thought out, and schematically original with international trade links and possibilities of foreign market investments into other aspects of the foreseeable operations.

It seemed colder than Bastions, with a more analytical feel to it than that of one of idealism and namesake. The warmth of Bastions proposal not evident in Devon's at all.

She finished and smiled the biggest smile at Ty as she reclaimed her seat, pleased with her show and the response It received from the onlookers.

"Very well, "Solomon said, his large hands clasping together as his gold rings clinked against each other as he flexed his fingers. "I'll ask you, Devon, Bastion to leave us for a moment while Mr. Borden makes his decision," he motioned to the door, as the two candidates went to stand up and remove themselves from the deliberations.

"No…." Ty cut in suddenly, "I have one question, "he looked directly at Devon who smiled at him, "in your presentation, you mentioned a foreign connection, exporting, another product source, can I ask what you meant?"

Devon nodded and fished through her paperwork, "Lucky had the potential to take the European and Asian markets by storm. By diversifying into second level acquisitions we could double if not triple out import and export revenues."

"diversify?" Ty said softly, "there's that word again, Diversify into what? Lucky is an equestrian based company, it always has been, we breed the highest quality of Australian Quarter horses in the North Americas and beyond. I know my father dabbled in different industries and had invested somewhat in that way, but he always kept Lucky purely at its purpose, Horses. What would we, you and I, I mean, if you get this job, be diversifying into?"

Devon chewed her red lip, thinking of how to word her ideas, "There is a large market for horses and horse products in the Asian markets, Im not sure how well versed you are in this culture Ty, but with some tweaking of our product and our image, we could easily become a major supplier and holder to this market"

"Horse products?" Amy voiced, looking confused, "what exactly are horse products," Her mind was going back to her discussion with Lou and Lisa over the crates at Lucky and their suspected contents.

Devon's smile cooled, her gaze now on Amy as she spoke to her directly, "the logistics of this can be discussed later, but we have tack and high-end feed, supplements and medicinal tonics and medicines, not to mention the horse supply itself. Asia, in particular, has an untapped market for quality horses." she took a breath, "and let's not mention the by-products, such as manure, liquid fertilizer synthetics and B&B, Pet markets and …."

"B&B? Pet markets?" Amy's voice shook slightly "are you talking about dealing with kill buyers?"

"No, not in that essence Amy, "Devon said, showing annoyance at her interruption "but there is wastage in all business ventures, all product has a byproduct, and horses are the same. From a live horse, we get the normal financial gains, such as race revenue, sale revenue, breeding costs and stud charges. But Lucky could easily take this one step further, tapping into a market that, although not favorable and publicity-friendly, still yields high returns."

TY rubbed his jaw, hoping he hadn't got this proposal right, "so you're telling me that you see Lucky not only producing quality animals for on selling and breeding purposes, but you also see us going into the realms of past procurement. Such as Pet food and fertilizers made from horse products?"

"exactly Ty, "Devon smiled, "we have to face facts, horses a beautiful yes, they have their place and Lucky has produced some of the best bloodlines seen in the North Americas, your horses are worldwide now, owned by people across the world, but like all sustainable business, we need to build revenue and hold our place in the market. Horses like all living things have a used by date, a timeline where they no longer hold as a valuable resource or revenue puller. All Im proposing that within this sector, rather than simply letting this untapped resource slide by the wade side, we encapsulate it and make the byproduct work for us."

"I don't believe what Im hearing," Lou said suddenly, "are you talking Lucky stock or just horses in general?"

"we would start with Lucky stock, past viability of course, such as old brood mares and past prime studs. but I could see Lucky going into possibly offering the service of production too, that would be later though, we could talk to some of the larger processors and maybe put in a tender for exclusivity?"

"STOP!" Ty almost yelled, his voice was loud but still calm, "Stop right there, "his eyes fell to a visibly disturbed Amy who now understood exactly what Devon was saying, "Lucky will never, not now or any time in the future go into the market of animal processing, be it Lucky old stock or other stock. Do I make my self-clear"?

"Mr. Borden, Ty, the schematic and forecast show this is the way to go, old animals could be processed and cultivated into a very lucrative market. Rather than an expense for pasturing and retiring, that's is dead money with no return. Horse meat and bone are holding strong prices in Asia. There's even a market for human consumption. "

"Enough!" Ty stood up, "I've heard enough, I don't care if there is a market for this, I won't be part of that, it goes against everything I stand for, everything we stand for. "he looked at Amy who looked over at him and nodded sadly, the idea of Lucky being involved in horse slaughter and processing for pet foods and fertilizers turned her stomach.

"But TY, you could triple your, and with the Asian market already established with Lucky, it would only be a small adjustment and redesign to make Lucky a giant in the processed product too"

"I can't listen to this" Amy whispered, her hand over her mouth, as Lou touched her shoulder, offering support.

"I thank you for your presentation Devon, But I think my vision for Lucky and your vision are two very different things, I do not see horses as commodities of product, Lucky Quarter horses are our namesake, our pride, and our perfection. Old stock is not a lost opportunity. All Lucky horses are treated like the valued creatures they are. I would never endorse the slaughter of our older animals to build a market in the pet and fertilizer industry. "

Devon took a quick breath, and turned off her presentation, "I am sorry you feel that way, Ty, but I have to say that your inexperience is showing through now, you are really in no position to make such a call, it would be advantageous to you to heed more experienced advice and maybe learn something about …."

"now come on Devon, that's a little harsh, don't you think, "Bastion cut in, coming to Ty's defense," he may be inexperienced, but he, not a novice, he knows what he wants for Lucky, that easily seen"

Ty rubbed his jaw, his eyes taking on the dark glaze Amy knew too well, the room was still as they stared each other down, Devon's real personality coming out from under the pleasantries.

"Devon, "Ty said slowly, his hands firmly on the desk, his gaze locked tightly to hers, "thank you for your time, you can go now, "

She didn't move, apart from the slight readjustment of her stance. That link between them holding fast both not willing to yield.

"you can tell my brother that although I found his proposal well put together, Lucky and all of its subsidiaries will not now or ever be going down the path of animal processing and slaughter, do I make myself clear? "

Devon gave the coldest of smiles as he picked up her things and walked slowly to the door, her head turning to hold TY in her sights one last time. "they are strong words TY, but I have a feeling you're going to live to regret them"

And with that …she was gone.

* * *

to be continued


	62. The Prodigal Son Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

That evening Amy and Ty returned to their room after spending some quality time celebrating Bastions new role as CEO in training at Lucky Holdings. The group, consisting of Solomon and Bastion, Lou, Amy and Ty headed for the aptly named Ty Bar at the Four Seasons. Amy giggling at the irony of the namesake and Ty making the comment that since the bar was named after him anyway, that maybe he should buy it and make it official.

The Ty bar was a stylish, soaring space designed with art décor inspiration, with a legendary après-work scene. The Bar was ideal for private conversations or lively see and be seen socializing. Amy discovered the bespoke cocktail menu, intrigued by the array of mixes from the 1920s and 1930s. While Solomon and the boys started on the extensive list of crafted beers. Lou, being a finer connoisseur of the New York scene focused on the specialty cocktails, smiling at the rather talented and handsome mixologist who designed one just for her, its name simply - Samantha - Louise.

The bar offered a variety of locations to celebrate a new error in the Lucky Empire. With bar seats in front of the soaring windows, or an intimate exchange at the fireplace overlooking the grand lobby. The bar was style and wealth all rolled into one.

This group chose the spectacular open view from the wall to floor windows, the nightlife of New York City on display below in all its glitzy glory.

They all enjoyed the evening, Ty and Bastion building a bond and Amy and Lou retrieving theirs. They all were about to say their farewells until Bastion and Solomon introduced Ty to the best high -end whiskeys and bourbons New York City had to offer. Including a custom-barrel bourbon Made exclusively by Hudson Bourbon for the Ty Bar. The correlations to Ty's life and now home base making all of the group seriously consider Tys idea to buy the bar wasn't that far of a reach.

They ate from the seasonal menu and talked about the future and what was to come. The group finally calling it a night not long after 10pm, each saying their farewells and retiring back to their rooms and apartments.

Amy walked along next Ty, her arm wrapped through his as they followed just behind Lou. The corridor brought them around to their doors, Lou stopping as she rummaged through her bag for her swipe card. Ty stepping back as Amy moved forward to assist.

Lou smiled apologetically once she found it, very much aware of how Ty had once again distanced himself from her, her eyes flickering between him and her sister.

"ok, this is weird and awkward and this needs to stop," she said, her voice a little demanding and filled with raw courage, the by-product of her several cocktails.

Ty didn't answer with words, he lent against the opposite wall to her door, his eyes downcast at the carpet pattern, his lips curling in an awkward smile and chuckle.

Amy watched them both, feeling the distance and barriers between them. Respecting Ty's decision to distance himself, but also not liking the change in dynamic in their relationships.

"we need to put this to bed Ty, once and for all "Lou said, her smile curling at her own slightly awkward choice of words to make her declaration.

"its fine Lou, "Ty said softly, "truly, I just want to forget it ever happened. ok"

"so, do I, "Lou cut back, "but this, here, you and me, "she motioned between them, her hands pointing to him and them back to herself, "this isn't working, this isn't us forgetting about it"

Amy took a step back, allowing them to sort it out, wanting normality to return.

"Lou, I, its fine I," Ty said, his eyes still on the carpet, but Amy could see how uncomfortable he was. He had only just settled all this with Amy, and they were once again in a good space, Ty was not going to allow something stupid to ruin that, and if keeping Lou at arm's length was how he ensured that then that was exactly what he was going to do. He was over being manipulated, Devon and Tallon's latest play had made him wary and guarded. And this was now overflowing into the Lou situation as well.

"No, you are not fine," Lou said she took a step forward, noting TY chuckled and slid a little further back along the wall, "see, that, right there, you pulled away, like your worried Im going to jump you or something "

Ty rubbed his jaw, his smile awkward and forced, Amy now coming over to him and touching his shoulder. "Im going to go in and get ready for bed, you and Lou sort this out ok, once and for all"

Ty opened his mouth to protest, But Amy pressed her finger to his lips, "sort….it….out!" she repeated, "I love you, and I …. TRUST…. you," she turned to look at Lou, "both of you"

And with that, she moved past them, swiped Ty's door and disappeared inside.

Once she was gone Lou turned to Ty and hit him roughly in the shoulder, "Im sorry ok, I was drunk, and I kissed you, it was wrong, and I am an idiot, but it's done!"

Ty was up against the wall now, his hand rubbing his shoulder from the impact "Ok, it's done, "

"so, let it go ok, Amy has, I want to move on, why can't you, "Lou pushed.

"I have, "he countered, "but Im sick and tired of people taking me for…." his eyes glared at her, Lou realizing this was not just about the kiss they had shared.

Her eyes softened, seeing the frustration in his eyes, he was trying to make a stance, and this was what was causing the tension between them,

"this isn't only about the kiss is it, "she asked softly, "this is Devon too"

Ty looked down, as he stepped away, his face answering his question. "just drop it, Lou, "

"Ty, stop beating yourself up, you made a mistake, you didn't see it, and you got played, "Lou said quickly,

"that's just it Lou, Im always getting played!, and Im over it, "he looked up at her, "My mon, Wade, Thomas, Tallon!, now Devon, Dad!, Im an idiot, I fall for it every fucking time, " he took a breath, the frustration of all of it getting to him, "and now you too, I walk into this shit all the time Lou, and then wonder why it blows up in my fucking face!"

"Ty!" Lou said suddenly, grabbing his shoulders and making him look into her eyes, "your human, you have a heart and you care, there's nothing wrong with that! you need to stop blaming yourself for other people's mistakes and deceit. That is on them Ty not you"

"That's easier said than done" He whispered,

"but you can do it, "Lou smiled, "Im sorry Ty, I should never have come to your room that night, I should never have put you in that position. It wasn't fair to you, or to Amy, that is all on me, I have to live with that now, NOT you, "

TY nodded, his eyes now holding hers as she shook his shoulders slightly, trying to drive home her words,

"SO, are we GOOD?" she asked, searching his expression, needing an answer,

He nodded again, but she wasn't convinced so Lou shook him gently again, "ARE WE GOOD?"

"Yes! yes, "he laughed, his shoulders relaxing slightly as Lou pushed him up against the corridor wall, her smile wide as his head bounced gently on the wallpaper

"good, "she grinned, her hand slapping his cheek in jest, "so gimme a kiss and end this"

Ty's eyebrows flew up, as he stood in shock before the slender beauty, his hands instantly raising as Lou let a broad smile roll across her porcelain features.

"IM JOKING!" she laughed, as she turned away, the cocktails making her a little cheeky, "go! go make my sister feel loved and adored!" she waved him away as she swiped her door. Ty still stunned by her glibness as he moved away, his smile wide as the awkwardness slipped away into comedy between them. Normality had finally returned.

He turned at his door, his eyes meeting Lou's before she went inside her room. "Talk to Scott Lou, tell him you love him, trust me, he'd be nuts not to take you back, your amazing and he knows it"

Lou gave him the softest of smiles, appreciating his heartfelt words, "that is why Amy is truly lucky to have you TY, that heart of yours is your finest quality"

* * *

Ty shut the door, noting the apartment was only lit by lamplight, he was happily buzzed, by no mean's drunk but warm from the bourbons shared with Bastion.

He pulled off his suit jacket, flicked his shoes, letting them fall where ever they landed. His hands running through his hair as his eyes scanned the low-lit room looking for his woman.

The only room that seemed inhabited was the bedroom, the soft glow of the illuminated blue lights around his pedestal bed making the room have a weird supernatural glow. Slowly, Ty walked through the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. His eyes searching the room, finally finding his target.

Amy was curled up under the sheets, only her shoulders and pretty face visible beneath the Egyptian cotton and comforters. He smiled, noting her free-flowing hair, those big blue eyes and the soft hue of her skin under the blue/ white illuminance.

"Hey, you, "she said softly,

"hey," he replied, not able to take his eyes from her, she looked amazing, and he was having trouble keeping this thought G rated.

"you sort out your stuff with Lou?" she asked, her arms moving and coming out from under the covers, her hands keeping the sheets tightly around herself.

"yes, she said I needed to let it go, "he said back with a smile,

"and have you?" Amy said softly, her eyes luring him in. He swallowed and curled his lip into an expectant grin as he stood at the end of the bed.

"Oh, it's gone, "he whispered, as he readjusted his stance, his fingers pulling at the buttons on his cuffs, "she also said I needed to focus on showing you how much I love you"

Amy looked at her lover provocatively, as she pulled herself up and crawled across the bed to where he stood, TY chuckling as she slid up in front of him, her hands running up his chest as she knelt on the bed before him. His smile broadened as his eyes walked over her naked body.

"so? "she breathed, his shirt succumbing to her fingers as she worked the buttons and rolled it off his broad smooth shoulders. "show me"

Ty inhaled and smiled, her touch sending shivers up his spine and awakening his body and senses. As Amy pulled the belt buckle and dress pants undone, Ty lifted her into his arms, his lips finding hers as he lowered her back onto the bed, carrying her up the comforter until she lay beneath him on the soft pillows and throws, his mouth locked to hers in a sensual embrace as his hands explored and played while Amy dispensed of his trousers and boxers.

"I've missed you, "he whispered into her ear, as he felt her arch her back, pressing her body involuntarily closer to his. "I've missed all of you"

Amy sighed into his mouth, making him react and move to claim her, he wanted her now, he needed her now, the electricity at fever pitch between them without the need for play. Distance had caused wanting, and that want needed to be filled.

Amy dug her fingers into his shoulders as she wrapped her leg around Ty's hip, knowing and feeling his need to unite. She moved her hand, sliding it down his body and giving him the lead in he needed, Ty taking the offer and pressing his hips suddenly to hers, taking her, letting himself get lost within the love they shared. She smiled, when she heard that trademark growl, that familiar sound that made her body tingle with excitement, it was low and guttural, and she relished in its reverberation as it rumbled through his body and splintered into hers.

They loved the night away, Ty taking her over the edge more than once, not allowing her respite or reprieve. Their union one of necessity and need. A bond to be re forged and rebuilt. The early hours of the morning finding them both entwined in each other's arms, naked and entangled, peaceful and in love. The bond now fully restored.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and it was a warm morning. Well warm for New York at that time of year. Amy's eyes slowly flickered open as the sky started to take on a lighter tone from the darkness that was the Manhattan night. She yawned and stretched, those sleepy blue eyes clearing from the slumber fog. Her lips curling into a satisfied smile when he came slowly into focus. His breathing was slow and deep, his hair, scattered every so sexily across his brow, always in his eyes, but Amy liked it that way.

Ty lay on his back, his head tilted ever so softly her way, his chest bare and exposed as her hand lay somewhere in the middle of it as it rose and fell. Amy grinned, noting the mess of the bedsheets, they were pulled and screwed up around them, barely covering Tys exquisite naked form. He was perfect, to Amy anyways. That lean and athletic look, with muscles that showed off his physique but didn't make him look like a pro wrestler. His skin was tanned, and smooth, with just the slight smattering on chest hair across his pecs and nipples. Amy traced her finger down his sternum and followed the trail, as it petered out just above his abdominals, those etched and subtly defined abs that Amy let bump effortlessly under her touch.

She signed, seeing the faint pink scar that ran from his navel to his pubic line. A subtle reminder of his Australian Visit. She nearly lost him that day, it seemed so long ago. That moment was one of the first times she really understood how lost she would be without him. Amy let her head rest on his exposed shoulder, the warmth of his skin radiating up through her. She smiled, happy knowing that they were together. Her thoughts flickering to her father and to Jack, thinking what they would say if they knew she was laying on a king-sized pedestal bed, naked as a jaybird with her equally exposed male Adonis. A cheeky mischievous grin filled her lip as she walked those fingers slowly back up Ty's body. She felt him move, her contact causing him to react. Those eyes still remained closed, but his muscles flexed and twitched as she touched them.

Slowly, and with care not to disturb his slumber, Amy slid out from the covers, grabbing a robe from the door and pulling it on over her naked form. She watched Ty roll slowly into her vacant place on the bed, her warmth drawing him in, he was now on his side, his leg pulled up and his shoulders curled in. Amy thinking for a moment that he looked like a poster boy for one of those pin-up sexy magazines. All exposed but covered just enough to make it tasteful. She let her eyes fall on her phone, contemplating taking a snap. Keeping this image for all time. But as soon as the thought entered her mind it slipped out again. She knew Ty had been taken advantage of that way before. Captured against his will, images used against him. Even if it was just for her, Amy knew that taking that image, no matter how hot and delectable he looked would be poor form on her part and a breach of trust to Ty. So, she left the image in her mind's eyes, forever a snapshot for her, but no one else.

Amy walked into the other room after a quick bathroom break, her bare feet feeling the cold of the slate tiles as she quickly put on the kettle and tried to wake up enough to at least find the tea and coffee.

Her body still tingled, their night together had been magical. Ty once again exceeding her every expectation and making it all about her and her pleasure. His ability to bring their love to such a depth of involvement amazed Amy, he was considerate, yet strong, playful yet in command. He played every move like a well-orchestrated and choreographed routine. His focus on her and her enjoyment.

She couldn't hide the smile as her mind slipped back to the evening's entertainment. Her thoughts betraying her as she heard a knock at the door.

"Lou, "she whispered, seeing her sister smiling back at her with a bag of something that smelt absolutely delightful.

"I brought bagels" Lou smiled, shaking the bag, but stopping when she noted the robe and the messed-up hair, "oh god! IM sorry, I thought you guys would be..um…. up already"

Amy giggled and ushered her inside, Lou stepping quietly and turning to Amy as she noticed Ty was nowhere to be seen. "is Ty still…"

"Yes, he's asleep, and if Grandpa or dad ask, I slept in your room ok?" Amy whispered, as she quickly padded over to the bedroom door and pulled it closed, not wanting Lou to get an eyeful of the vision of male loveliness that lay draped across the bed.

Lou grinned, "of course, your secret is safe with me, so I take it, by that twinkle in your eye, all is forgiven"

Amy looked away coyly, not responding, it was funny, she thought to herself, it wasn't long ago, Lou was sitting her and Ty down in the loft giving them both a safe sex and responsibility talk. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered Ty nearly choking on his tea when Lou confronted him about his sexual habits and whether or not he believed in safe sex.

But now, Lou and Amy seemed to have turned a corner. Relationship wise, Amy was only 17 but Lou seemed to look at her now as more than just a silly school girl with a crush on a boy. It was a more mature connection between them now. Two women who were sisters. And Amy had to admit, she liked this shift.

Lou put the bagels on the table and looked around the vast opulent apartment room.

"I'm still blown away by all of this, you know, "she said, "this is the norm for Ty, and here I am trying to save the shampoo bottles to take back home,"

Amy giggled, knowing how she felt, it had also taken her some time to get used to the way Ty and his money engaged with the world. Even before his father past and he took the company over. His life was filled with wealth and station. This was normal for the son of a movie star, the heir to a Business Tycoon. His world was one of, high rise apartments, penthouses, and unlimited requirements.

"you're going to have to get used to this Amy, "Lou smiled, "living like a queen, "

"I suppose, "Amy smiled back, as she pulled the bagels from the bag, "But It's still just TY, the money, the status doesn't change that, The Ty I know, and love is so much more than all of this put together. "

Lou cocked her eyebrow, "I love TY Amy, but you are dreaming if you think that he would throw all this away for the simple life, he's born to this, it's in his blood. He's lived this all his life, the wealth the status, the elitism, "

Amy didn't answer as she took a seat at the table, Lou coming over to join her. She knew Ty's view on wealth and social standing. He had always said, that if it came down to it, he would let it all go if it was a choice between his wealth and his happiness. He had for a time there, considered not even taking the company on. Walking away and denying his birthright. TY was Ty, he had seen the darker side of extravagance and position, and it was not a place he appreciated or felt at home in.

"how is he," Lou asked, "I hope we are all good now, I tried to set it straight last night, but, you know Ty, your ever quite sure whats going on behind those eyes of his"

"Yeah, I think it's all good, "Amy replied, her fingers pulling some of the bacon out of the bagel.

"so, last night, by the looks of that hair and that smile, I'd say he made up for lost time" Lou wiggled her eyebrows, causing Amy to blush and look away. "oh, come on Amy, we are all big girls here, you and Ty have sex, Scott and I have, well had …. sex. its normal, its natural, and nothing to be embarrassed about"

"I know, "Amy whispered, her eyes flickering to the closed bedroom door. "but it doesn't mean I want to talk about it, like out loud, "

"you know, Im here, right, if you ever want to talk, ask questions or …." Lou smiled an open and welcoming smile, trying to put Amy at ease.

"yes, I know, "Amy said softly, "It's just, not easy to talk about, you know, its personal. "she diverted her eyes, feeling embarrassed, "and I don't know if Ty would appreciate me sharing our, …" she paused, searching for the word "experiences…. Even if I did have questions"

"so, you do? "Lou cut back, intrigued now, "come on, spill it sis, what's on your mind"

Amy moved in her chair, not knowing if this was a conversation she really wanted to have with her older and more experienced sister. Lou had been like a mother figure to her, and somehow talking about this stuff with a friend like Soraya just seemed easier than with Lou.

"it's nothing, I …. I just… "Amy spluttered, the words failing her, the heat in her cheeks making it worse.

"you just? "Lou enquired, encouraging her to go on, they were close, as sisters were, but this was uncharted territory for them both, Lou had hoped that as they grew, they would be close as women as well. This talk, could, Lou thought, be the first step to that progression.

"Well, Ty is … amazing, Like, I mean, really amazing, "Amy raised her brows, driving the point home,

"ok, I hear you, "Lou grinned, "so that's a problem?"

"no, no. far from it, I …. He makes me feel …. Like Im the most desired woman in the world when we are together, "

"so, what's the question?" Lou probed, "he's a good lover, that's a plus Amy, not all guys know how to navigate the sheets you know, actually, a lot of them wouldn't know a girls ..."

"No NO, that's just it Lou, Ty is a …. great …lover "Amy grinned, taking a breath, proud of herself for saying the words "he's amazing like I said, every time we have, um been together, he's always put me first, even when I've tried to be in…. you know…. Control, He's …. "Amy rubbed her face, feeling tongue-tied,

"you're worried that you're not pleasing him as much as he is pleasing you?" Lou said straight down the line.

Amy's' mouth dropped, her sister's bluntness taking her monetarily by surprise. "Um…yeah, sort of, I suppose I just wish I could give him more, you know, like surprise him with something, or make it all about him for once. I dunno, he's just so attentive and thoughtful, and I …. I feel like a complete novice most of the time."

Amy dropped her gaze, seeing Lou's small quaint smile, "Amy, Ty loves you, it's written in everything he does and says, Blind Freddy could see how much you affect him. "

"But, he's always, I dunno, just forget it, "Amy pulled away, feeling even more embarrassed

"you're adorable, "Lou laughed, then squeezed Amy's hand in reassurance when she scowled at her "That young man in there, is besotted by you. I don't think there is anything that you could do that wouldn't turn him on. I've seen those eyes, Amy, when you're in his sights, that is a look of a possessed man, he's you's hook line and sinker. "

Amy grinned, her cheeks flushing.

"I just want to give him something back, show him, how much I desire him too" she whispered, "he said I don't need to, that us being together is enough, but …. I …. I just…."

"so, you've talked about this with TY?"

"Yeah, he told me I am stressing over nothing, and that he's happy with how things are, between us when we…. "she stopped again and took a deep breath, squashing those silly school girl antics "when we have sex"

"But you want to do something for him, something special, show him your skills, so to speak, "Lou suggested.

Amy grinned and laughed a dry chuckle, "yeah, I suppose, something for him"

"well, that's easy Amy, "Lou said, taking a bite of her bagel, "you need to find out what his fantasies are, he's bound to have one, or two, all of us do, "she raised her eyebrow, "find out what it is that turns him on above anything else and go with that, "

Amy nodded, but then looked worried, "how am I supposed to find out what he fantasizes about! He doesn't talk about normal stuff Lou; how do I get him to share that with me!"

"yeah, yeah, Tys not a talker, I get that, but pillow talk can reveal a lot, Amy, next time, when he's in that slumber, relaxed and euphoric kind of mood, just slip the suggestion in, I'd probably lead with a mention of one of your own, to get the ball rolling so to speak. "

Amy nodded, considering Lou's suggestion, "Ok, Ok, I'll give it a try, Thanks Lou, "she smiled at her sister who nodded back. "so, I find out what his biggest fantasy is and then give it to him, "

Lou giggled, "well yeah, as long as it's doable, we don't want you breaking any laws or anything, "

Amy laughed and covered her mouth, fearing she may wake Ty if she was too loud "he's not a nutter Lou, I don't think he's into anything too weird "

"well I don't know, he could be into smelling feet or orgies or food fetishes. "Lou giggled, "or donkeys, I knew this guy in college who had this wish to …."

"Lou!" Amy raised her hand her face contorting with laughter at the image that came to mind. "NO DONKEYS, I promise you. ewwww "

The two sisters laughed and ate their breakfast, the sound of their voices stirring Ty in the next room, causing him to rouse from his sleep and after a toilet break and quick shower stop, join them in the main room, dressed in jeans and a tee, his hair still ruffled and damp from the rough towel drying.

"there he is, the man of the hour" Lou smiled, seeing Ty chuck a grin her way as he came around behind Amy and kissed the top of her head

"are they …. don't tell me you …." he stammered, his hand touching the brown paper bag,

"yes, Bagels with cream cheese and bacon or… your personal favorite…."

"smoked salmon, cream cheese and scallions," Ty asked, his face lighting up. His eyes filled with delectable hope.

"of course, "Lou laughed, "just for you, as a way to congratulate you on choosing your CEO"

"you Lou Fleming, are a legend" Ty smiled as he pulled a bagel from the bag and took a huge bite out of the side his face lighting up as he relished in its godly-ness. Amy giggling at his animated expression as he headed off to the kitchen to make coffee.

"he seems rather chipper, "Lou whispered, "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, little sis, whatever you're doing now, seems to be pleasing him just fine"

Amy grinned again, her cheeks pink as she looked over at a rather bouncy and, as Lou put it, chipper Ty. He did seem happy and full of life, his smile on full display as he set out the cups and the coffee pot. His voice humming to himself as he worked. Amy couldn't help but smile, that was the Ty she knew and loved, the one who didn't always come out to play. He was full of light, vibrant and electric. With an essence about him that just beamed charisma and warmth.

"not a word, Lou, "she whispered to her sister, giving her a subtle but clear warning,

Lou nodded, curving her grin as Ty brought them all a coffee and sat at the head of the table between the girls. His hand reaching into the bag and taking another salmon bagel.

"So, Devon?" Lou said, her eyes lifting to Ty who swallowed his bite of bagel and looked a little more serious,

"Yeah, well, we, well you and Amy caught that just in time, "he replied, "thank you for that by the way"

"This sort of opens up what the crates in the shed at Lucky are containing doesn't it?" Amy cut in, "and Im sorry, I don't believe for a moment that Thomas doesn't know about it"

TY gave Amy a sideways glance, accepting her comment, he too now had no hesitation in connecting Thomas and Tallon. They still had the issue of proof though, with Tallon's name still not being linked to any of what they had found out. He thought about approaching Devon, but he knew she would be like all the rest on Tallon's Payroll, either too loyal to their leader or too scared of what he had over them speak up.

"I got an email from the shipmaster in Korea the other day, "Ty said softly, seeing the two girls watching him intently. "the crates that were shipped before we became aware of this, the ones you saw Lou, have landed. But he said they only held vaccines and supplements, "

"those crates were the same as the ones you saw Ty, the refrigerated ones with double packing, "Lou said quickly, her face now filled with confusion, "they had to have unloaded before customs check or …."

"changed the consignment number," Ty said with a knowing smile. "yes, I thought of that, and Kio Tung told me that the numbers didn't match on the crates to the ones on the import docket. The overall consignment number is the same for the full shipment, registered to Lucky, as per the paperwork you found, but Kio said the individual crates, they are different. "

"this is so … I can't believe this, "Amy mused, "this has been going on under our noses for weeks, months, and we still can't prove a thing!"

Ty rubbed his face, looking perplexed, "there's also the question of what or where this 'product' is coming from?" Ty asked, "Devon said by-products, but I've checked with the lead hand at Lucky, both in Hudson and in Montana, all our stock is accounted for, and even the old stock, retired broodmares, ranch horses. They are all there,"

"so, they are buying rough stock or action stock from the sale yards or from kill buyers.?" Amy suggested.

"and keeping them where Amy?" TY said, "they aren't on Lucky land, they would be noticed, and the purchase would be noticed too if it came through the books." He rubbed his face, looking exasperated. "even slaughterhouses have rules and regulation that they have to abide by, as do stock handlers. We not talking one or two horses here, that could be covered, that consignment was 55 crates large"

The three of them looked at each other, trying to piece together a plausible idea of what was actually going on at Lucky. This was a lot bigger than any of them first imagined.

"The only way to really figure this out is to make them think they have won, that Im not going to fight them, "Ty said, seeing Amy's eyes widen when she realized where he was going with this. "If I can get Tallon and Thomas to think they have me, that Im, not a threat, then maybe they will slip up or…."

"Ty! that's way too dangerous, "Lou said quickly, "they have already tried to silence you, heck they tried to kill you almost, I don't think you should put yourself in a situation where you in the line of fire again."

"I get that, I do, but there's really no other way, "he pleaded, "I need to see the operation from the inside, Tallon had already attempted to pull me in, he keeps wanting me to allow him to be part of my life, maybe, if I give him what he wants I…."

"I don't like this, "Amy said softly, "But Ty has a point, "she stopped seeing Lou's eyes look at her in horror. "Tallon approached me a few days ago Ty, he knew you were here, in NYC. He asked me to tell you that you and he had something to talk about when you got back, he seemed adamant that he would be in contact."

"see, he's still pushing for me to fall into line," Ty said, trying his hardest to convince Lou, her face not at all happy with this idea.

"Look, we can't do much about it from here, right now, so let's just sit on it until we are home and then, maybe speak to Lisa and Grandpa and take it from there, "

"horses are being killed, Lou! we can't just let that happen "Amy protested, looking annoyed at her sister's attempt to apply the brakes,

"yeas, Amy, you are right, horses are being killed, but if we don't do this right, Ty could be hurt, or even worse, killed too, "her voice was cool, driving home her point "I don't know about you, but that's not a risk Im willing to take, "

Amy's angry eyes looked at Ty who also had turned a little ashen at Lou's directness. She was right, these were not amateurs they were going up against. Tallon had already shown he had no problem with eliminating people or problems that got in his way. Ty wasn't the first one to be targeted. Brad had lost his life to this endeavor. Although it was never proven.

"Ok, Ok, "Ty said softly, breaking the silence, "we wait till we get home, and we stop this once and for all"

* * *

"so, you seem in good spirits today Ty, "Doctor Wheaton said, she sat in her usual place, in the middle of her comfortably furnished office on the upper floors in downtown New York.

"Yeah, today is a good day, "Ty agreed, his smile unable to be hidden, not that he would want to anyways. He did feel good, and he wasn't about to hide it. He had shelved the Tallon and Thomas issue, deciding there wasn't anything they could do right now. His focus now on his role as the head of Lucky, working with Bastion and building his love and relationship with Amy.

He had left Amy and Lou to attend his appointment with the Doc, Lou convincing her sister that a morning shopping was in order and that New York awaited. They had dropped TY at his appointment, agreeing to meet later in central park. Catch some lunch and then head back to Brandle and Swanson to sign in Bastion and get the ball moving in regard to his commencement date and common law contracts.

"ok, well, the last time we spoke, you were far from ok, "Jo pushed, "so tell me, what's changed to bring on this good mood Ty?"

TY smiled, as he took a seat on the couch, "Sorry about that, I kind of lost it, jumped the gun a bit too,"

"Really? so how did you jump the gun?"

"I thought that Amy had left me after I told her about Lou and the kiss, "he explained, "but, I was wrong, I let my own fears get the better of me, I see that now"

"Ok, Amy? She didn't break up with you then I take it?"

"No, far from that, she came here, to NYC, she's still here, "he smiled, "and we talked it out, and well, we are good, its good, "he grinned, "very good actually"

"that's great Ty, you should be proud of yourself, you took the chance, told the truth, expressed how you felt, and it paid off, you and Amy are still together. "

He nodded, "I was a little worried there, but yes, we are together, And I sorted it with Lou, "

"wow, look at you, taking charge and asking the hard questions, Im really impressed Ty, "Doctor Wheaton said, "how you feel about how you handled this?"

"Um, I feel ok, I wanted her, Amy I mean, to know the truth, to understand what and why it happened. I couldn't run from this, it was too important. "

"ok, can I ask you this, what would you have done, if even after talking to her, and explaining what had happened, she had rejected you, and gone back home, what would you have done then?"

Ty rubbed his jaw, not even wanting to contemplate that idea. "she didn't, so, it's all good"

"but what if she had, what if, Amy had rejected your explanation and turned away from you?"

He took a moment to think before answering, trying to put the scenario into perspective, "I…. I don't know, I suppose I would have …. "

"you would have what Ty?"

"run, I would have taken off and left her and her family be, "he said quietly, "I couldn't be around her if I couldn't have her, I, it would have been too hard, for her and for me"

"what does that tell you, Ty, what does what you just said say about your ability to handle stressful situations."

He rubbed his face, his good mood fading slightly, "I dunno, it shows I run, when it hurts, I bolt,"

"when it hurts, when it hurts who? "The doctor was leading him to a realization he didn't want to face.

"Me, I suppose, yeah, but I'd do it for her too, for Amy, I'd do anything for her"

"ok, let's take Amy and her feelings out of this shall we, let's just focus on you, Ty Borden, "

TY nodded, following the doc's idea," when Ty gets hurt, he runs, he flees, he doesn't stay, why do you think that is?"

He looked at his hands, not sure what to say, "I run, I've always run, it's a way to …. It's just easier,"

Doctor Wheaton nodded and wrote on her notepad, "and who do you think your running from?"

Ty didn't answer straight away, the tightness in his throat making it hard to voice, "Me, Im running from me"

A pregnant pause drifted between them as Ty took in what he said.

"tell me about your relationship with your mom," Change of tack, redirection.

Ty sighed, he had been dreading this, there was darkness in this tale, and he wasn't sure he wanted to share it, it still cut to close to the bone.

"what do you want to know, she was my mom, that's it"

"were you close?"

"at one time, when I was small, yeah I suppose so, "he replied,

"but not as you grew,"

Ty shook his head, "I told you, mom was busy, her career was in its hay day, she was working and trying to keep a dead marriage alive. She didn't really have time, for me I mean, I was there, but she was either on set or doing some publicity thing, "

"I detect some resentment there Ty, "Jo observed, "why is that, you said she was busy, that she worked, and according to what you told me before, in our other talks, she gave you everything you needed, fed you, clothed you, educated you, so? Where is this resentment stemming from"?

"Yeah, she gave me a place to live, food, toys, clothes, nannies, all of it, But…. that's not what I wanted, I …"

"what did you want Ty, when you were growing up, being shipped between your parents every six months, what was it you wanted more than anything"

Ty stood up, the memories to dark to navigate safely.

"I don't know, "he whispered, "I just …I wanted what every kid wanted, I…"

"yes, you do Ty, what did you want, "Jo pushed again, trying to get him over the line,

Ty rubbed his head, and shut his eyes, not wanting to do this. It just hurt too much.

"Ty?" Doctor Wheaton said softly, "give it words Ty, let it out"

"Ok, OK, "he cut back, "I wanted her ok, I didn't give a shit about the toys, the nannies, the stuff, I just wanted her, I wanted a mom, "he looked away, "not some fucking starlet, just a normal mom."

"like your friends had Like other children had, "

Ty nodded, agreeing with her. "I just wanted her to see me, to ... to want me"

"your mom, the Lilly Borden that the world knows, and loves, that's a public persona. So, tell me about the real Lilly, your Lilly "

TY took a breath, and looked out at the skyline, "Lilly Borden is and always will be a fraud, she plays the part of the starlet with the best life and family and world. But it's all a lie, "his face grew cold, the ball in his gut churning as he tried to voice how he felt. "image is and was everything to her, it had to be perfect, the perfect mom, the perfect son. "he shook his head, "shame it wasn't actually like that, "

"as per your agreement Ty, I accessed your medical records, for these sessions and I see a lot of injuries in your early life, do you want to talk about that? "

TY chuckled and slowly paced the wall, he felt caged and vulnerable, two feelings he didn't feel comfortable with.

"what happened Ty? "

"nothing, I was a kid, I …." he stopped, the usual rehearsed protective story kicking in without him even thinking about the words. "NO, no…it was, um, you have to understand, she was on pills and the booze and…she didn't mean it, she just lost her way… "

Doctor Wheaton sat up slightly, noting his instant defense of the woman he also said he had no connection to,

"so, your moms and addict, pills, alcohol? "

TY nodded, "sometimes recovering, but yeah, she has her demons"

Jo nodded, taking a small sip of her water and seeing Ty Turn and look at her, he was defensive and rather standoffish now, so she knew she had to tread carefully.

"I know this is hard Ty, but Im hoping that if we give this a name, it will free you from its hold and influence. I don't want to push you, but I really feel you need to open this door. "

Ty nodded, as he swallowed and came back to sit on the couch. His hands wringing each other.

"was your mother the cause of these injuries Ty?" she asked, her voice quiet but firm, "be it physical, mental or sexu…."

"NO!" He cut back, stopping her words, "it wasn't like that, ok, she just lost her temper, now and then, it was nothing, a hit here a slap there, "he stopped, his voice trembling "I was a difficult kid ok, I probably deserved it. She…. She said I …. deserved it "his voice trailed into a whisper as he rubbed his jaw, this hurt way too much. He shut those green eyes, trying to steady himself.

"she hit you?" Doctor Wheaton confirmed with him.

"Sometimes, when I gave her lip, or didn't do as she wanted, yeah, but it was the pills, and the drink, she …she only …it wasn't her fault "

"whose fault was it, Ty, if your mother wasn't in the wrong in hitting or punishing you, then who was at fault?"

TY rubbed his face, his hands sweating, his eyes darting back and forth across the window and back to the door. "Um I dunno, me maybe, her, Wade, I …. I don't know, um it doesn't matter, not now, Im free from her now, it's over, they can't hurt me now. It's over"

"Ok, so you're not in contact with your mother now?"

"no, not at the moment, She's In rehab according to her agent "his voice was cold now, the edge in it making Jo aware of the walls that now surrounded him.

"rehab, well that's a good thing, for her and you"

Silence. ...

"Who's Wade Ty? I haven't heard you mention him before, is he a friend of your mothers,"

At that moment, when Doctor Wheaton voiced that question, the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Ty sat still, his eyes on the floor, his hands clasped together as the muscles in his back tightened and drew him into a tightly coiled spring. Jo felt it, the deathly silence enveloping both of them.

"he's no one" Ty finally said, his tone low and filled with venom.

"Ok, look, I think we should take a break, "The doctor said, noting his demeanor, "I think we are verging on the edge of something here, and I only want to proceed as long as you're comfortable. "

Silence. ...

His stature remained, the fortress around him holding firm.

"Ty, do you want to continue? Or should we leave it here for another day"

She watched her patient, seeing his chest rise and fall with each cold breath, his body language was telling her very clearly, he was on the edge of a rather large cliff. This was pure darkness, and he kept it contained inside. It wasn't allowed to be shown to the world.

Doctor Wheaton lent forward and touched his knee, her hand featuring the barriers around him. Those cracks giving her a window into the darkness within." TY, who's Wade?"

"he worked for my dad, "Ty finally said, his voice quiet and steady, those green eyes on the floor. The ball inside of him now strangling his body as he tried to keep it in check.

"so, he's your father's friend or employee?"

"No, he …. he worked at Lucky, "TY corrected, "he was dads advisor, "

"and how is he attached to your mother?"

TY rubbed his temples, fighting against these memories "he… he was her lover, "Ty whispered, "they were together while mom and dad were…. having issues."

"did your father know? This was going on?"

TY nodded, "he didn't care, he had his distractions too, Mom didn't know that he knew through"

"What was the relationship like between you and Wade?"

Silence….

"Ty? Did you and Wade get along, "

Ty chuckled sarcastically and rubbed his stubbled jaw, "get along? well, if you call tormenting me, verbally abusing me and driving a wedge between me and my mom as getting along, yeah, we were best buds "

"so, it was strained? right from the start? Or"

"He hated me, "Ty hissed, "I was in his way, I was a reminder of what dad and Mom had, "

"take a breath, Ty, "Jo said softly, "think back and tell me about one of those early times, when Wade interacted with you, can you do that?"

Tys eyes were shut now, as he shook his head, not wanting to relive it. Not wanting to see those pictures in his head again.

"how old were you, when Wade showed you how he felt about you "

"small, 6 maybe, I dunno," he whispered, his knuckles white now. And he pressed them into each other.

"where were you,"

"Montana, at dads, Mom was still there, "Ty's voice was strained, and doctor Wheaton could see that this was a door that had been long since chained and sealed up. The defense mechanism his psyche had put in place to protect a vulnerable child.

"what happened, "she said softly, "your safe, Ty, nothing can hurt you here,"

Ty took a deep breath, his eyes still scrunched closed, not wanting to share. They sat there for a few minutes, Doctor Wheaton watching him as he struggled to open up about it.

"ok, let's leave that be, for now, "She countered, seeing his body relax a little, "You're older, let's look at when you were a teen, what was it like then?"

"it was, Easier, "he said softly, "I …. I could …. run, I could get away"

"You could run," she repeated, "so when Wade hurt you, you could run"

TY rolled his lip, seeing the connection she was drawing, and finally opening his troubled eyes. "mom and dad had split, well, were living separate lives, so…. if I wanted to, I could jump, "

"You said Wade was your mom's lover, "

Ty nodded, "Dad sent him to be with mom, as her supposed financial advisor, "Ty spat, "that made it harder because I lost the ability to get away. Gong with mom, meant I got away from him, and Dad, "

"take a breath, and settle your mind, "Jo said, she watched TY breathe through his mouth a few times and then look up at her. "can you tell me about your interactions with Wade when you were a teen?"

Tys face cooled and became noncommittal like he was simply reporting the facts, "He said I lacked discipline, that I needed to learn a lesson about respect. "

"and these lessons? What did they entail"

"He called them the Art of discipline like it was something to be learned. "Ty spat, "I got used to it, although he said I was a slow learner, "

"got used to what? What happened in these sessions, Ty?"

Ty straightened up and rubbed his face, his expression pained. "it depended really on what I did, and how much trouble I caused, sometimes it was just a punch to the gut, a slap across the back of the head. Other times, it ….it was worse, "he sucked in a breath, and pressed his thumbs into his eyes, forcing the tears away, "he had this belt, with a silver buckle, and …. he would…"

"he would hit you, with this belt, "

Ty nodded, "one time, he really messed up my shoulder, when I hit the bed head after he threw me, I learned not to fight back, as I got older, not once I got in the room anyways, "

"where was your mother, when Wade was disciplining you?"

TY let his eyes lift, and finally look at her, the betrayal was written through the green tendrils that were filled with pain, "she was downstairs, she knew, but if …. He would have …. he would have turned on her," Ty shook his head, "better me than her, I was used to it, I … I couldn't let him…. better it was me"

"he abused your mother too then"

TY nodded, "she never admitted it, but I heard her when he would come home late. "Ty's lip trembled, "as I got older, I used to redirect him, onto me, make him focus on me"

"You took these beatings for her, even though she also hurt you too, "Doctor Wheaton said softly. "did you tell anyone? Share it with your friends your father?"

Ty shook his head, "it just made it worse, dad didn't believe me, he thought I was just acting out"

TY rolled his lip, "this last year or so, it changed, it was more against me like he had a score to settle like he was trying to prove a point" TY said." It changed, it … it was more…."

"so, this didn't stop, this is still going on?" Doctor Wheaton asked, sounding a little shocked since Ty was 19 and an adult. On his own in the world.

Ty gave a dry smile, "Im sure you saw the news stories about me, my dad and the inheritance, the long-lost brother?"

Doctor Wheaton nodded, "yes, they were a bit hard to miss,"

"Well, Wade was a part of that too, He was the one who kidnapped me, and he also, " he paused pulling the fragments into order, "there was an incident in Montana after my dad's funeral, Its …. been a long road, but that was different, Wade was different. but …. I "

"he's not in your life now?"

Ty shook his head, "he's in hospital, in a coma, I shot him, "

Doctor Wheaton's eyes grew huge, making Ty raise his hand and try to explain the ill thought out comment. "no no, he tried to abduct me again, and it was his gun, it was self-defense, "

"Oh, my goodness, "She breathed, "well, at least that is now over, he is no longer in the picture"

Ty nodded, "he was working for my brother, "he said softly, Jo seeing the betrayal once again in his eyes.

"the long-lost brother,"

TY nodded again, "fucked up family I've got hey"

Doctor Wheaton let a small smile slide at his candor.

"tell me about the incident in Montana, you said it was different, How?"

Tys face stilled, knowing this was going to come up if she continued with this line of questions.

"it was different, "he repeated, "he was different, he…. his threat wasn't …. "TY rubbed his face, trying to say what he knew were the words in his mind, it replayed again and again, but he couldn't voice them.

"how was it different? Did he hurt you? Assault you?" she asked, her tone soft.

"I've been in fights, I…. I know how to…. "Ty said softly, "I can defend myself, but Wade, he…. I just …. whenever he …. I just freeze and …. I let it happen. I let him do that to me!"

Doctor Wheaton's eyes watched him as his started to tremble. This was turning towards and very dark place for Ty, and she could see how deeply it ran through him.

"Ty, take a breath, listen to me, and settle ok, "she soothed, watching those hands once again clench and turn white. "what…. Did…Wade ….do to you?"

Tys eyes closed again, but this time the doctor watched as his lip quivered and a tear rolled down those stony cheeks. He blew air out throw his lips and opened his eyes, turning to look at her. "he touched me, he assaulted me in the kitchen at my Montana house."

Those words, although horrifying to let out into the world rose up and lifted above TY for the first time since it happened. It was like a thick dark blanket had finally been pulled away from something that was so sordid and dark that it ate at his very soul.

"he molested you, "she asked, her voice soft, and compassionate, as were her eyes. The same eyes that held his petrified yet open gaze. "was that the only time?"

Ty shook his head, "I don't know, "he whispered, "when I shot him, he told me in the hospital, that he….he was waiting …..till I grew, that…..he ….he could have me anytime he wanted, …"Ty's voice shook, "I don't remember when I was kidnapped, they drugged me, but there were images of me and this girl, and …..and then when he tried to take me the last time, he…he made it obvious, that …..I…" his words failed as the tears welled in his eyes. "I don't, know, I don't know if it's ever happened before, I…. just don't…. know."

Doctor Wheaton touched his leg again and passed him a box of Kleenex, allowing Ty some respite to regroup.

"TY, please remember, that none of this, none of what has happened to you, be it now, or recently or in the past, was your fault. No one asks for or deserves to be abused or assaulted. "she squeezed his knee. Feeling the shudder inside of him. "this is by no means yours to own."

He was shaking, and she didn't want to make him go too far. There was so much more to this story. And her worry was, that Ty's mental state wasn't up to processing it.

"look, I think we should leave it here for today Ty, "she said softly, "but I would like to see you again before you return to Alberta. "

Ty nodded, feeling drained and exhausted, but somehow a little lighter, it was hard to talk about all this darkness, but she was right, giving it a voice, took away its mystery and threat, it made it real, and real meant, he could overcome it.

"I'd also like to try something else with you, Ty, "she said, as she scribbled on her notepad. "your memories from when you were a smaller child seem to be a little sketchy and clouded. This could be because you have subconsciously muted them because they are not pleasant, and your mind is trying to protect you. But I think that if you truly want to be free of these demons Ty, we need to get that fog to lift. Uncover that veil and bring them into the light. "

TY wiped his face and nodded, he did feel better for talking to her. So, he understood her reasoning.

"ok, so…. what do you want me to do?" he asked. He trusted Doctor Wheaton now. She had helped him immensely in those few short sessions he had had with her. And Ty was over all this dysfunction in his life, if there was something he could do the get rid of the ball in his gut, then he was willing to try anything.

"Im going to try Hypnosis" she said with a smile, seeing him raise his eyebrow at her in skepticism. "no, no, before you start with your anti believer talk, I've used it before and It has yielded good results, but for it to work, I need you to be open to it,"

TY gave her a wry smile, his head shaking slightly, "Hypnotism?" he said, "really? I dunno"

"look, we can but give it a go, "she explained, "just be open to it, and let's see if it sheds some light on that period in your life. "she threw him a quick smile and wrote some more in his notebook. "oh, and if its ok, I think your girlfriend should be here too, "

"Amy?" Ty said, not sure if he was comfortable with that" I…. I don't. Know if that's the …."

"My reason for asking for her to be here is because, she had a calming effect on you, when you talk of her, you are settled, you're at peace, having her here, may help you relax and open up. "she watched him, "if you don't want her in the room when your under, that's fine, but I really think she may be able to help get you there"

Ty curled his lip, accepting her idea, but still not completely sold on the idea of Amy being present when he bared his soul in all its dirty and ugly glory.

"I'll ask her, "he said softly, "I'll give it a go, "

"wonderful, "Doctor Wheaton said, "let's say Tomorrow?"

Ty smiled, as he got up and shook her hand, taking her appointment card and looking at it, "11am"

* * *

Ty fell back against the couch in his apartment, He shut his eyes, and tried to push all the thoughts and feelings away. He was mentally exhausted and raw. That session with Doctor Wheaton, being the hardest one he had endured.

He looked to the roof. Trying to calm himself, trying to pull back the happy thoughts that he had started the day on. But they were all tainted with the black darkness that wouldn't quieten down or settle.

He took the deepest of breaths and shut his eyes. Counting in his head. Startled slightly when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

"Hey, where are you?" Amy asked, her voice happy and filled with life,

Ty's heart sank, he had completely forgotten he was supposed to meet Amy and Lou in Central Park.

"Fuck," he hissed, as he rubbed his brow,

"Ty? Hey, are you ok? "she asked, her worried expression, bringing Lou to her side

"Um yeah, Im, sorry, I forgot, I …I got held up at the doctors and I…." Ty slammed his fist into the couch in agitation at himself "look I can come now, it will take me like, …"

"no no, we are just about to head back, "Amy said, she could hear the conflict in his tone, "I'll meet you back in the apartment ok, Lou and I just have a few more stops to do"

"ok, ok, Yeah, I'll meet you here, Im sorry, …. Im "he shut his eyes again "Im really sorry"

"don't worry, its fine ok, I'll see you soon, love you" she held the phone, waiting for him to respond,

But lost her smile when the phone line went dead.

* * *

"FUCK!" TY snarled, as he threw his phone across the room, the day's events flaring inside him. He could feel the rage coming up again, and he had no clue how to control it, it was like a wildfire, out of control, never ending and spreading without remorse.

He stalked across the room, throwing his jacket on the floor and kicking his shoes off one by one, one bouncing off the wall length widows the other flying across the slate floor. He pressed his head, sucking in a deep breath and counting to himself. The growl in his throat making him sound like a caged animal.

"come on!" he hissed, "come on! pull it together for fucks sakes!"

He stormed across the room, pulled open the mini fridge and rummaged through the contents, candy bars and snacks were systematically scattered across the floor as he pulled bottle after bottle from the shelves, only stopping when he found what he was looking for. Right at the back, was the half-used bottle of Kentucky Blue he had bought at the restaurant the night he met Devon, he pulled it out, and held it in his hands. It really didn't need to be in the fridge, but he had hidden it when Amy had arrived. Knowing how much she hated to see him drink.

He now sat on the floor, surrounded by strewn snack items and little bottles of different alcoholic beverages. The bottle of blue in his shaking hands.

He was a mess, the relief he had felt in Doctor Wheaton's office had been replaced with a deep seeded fear and rage. Something he had felt before, but this time, he had not escaped from it. He couldn't run. He could fight his way through it. It was all-consuming. He knew Amy would be back within hours, she sounded happy and excited when he had spoken to her on the phone. If she found him like this, he would destroy her. Bring her into his darkness.

Ty rubbed his face with his free hand. His hand shaking as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle. If he faced her like this, he would surely say or do something wrong. And then he would be right back where he started. He couldn't hurt her, not this time. Not tonight.

He pressed the bottle to his lips, tipping the amber fluid into his mouth and swallowing hard, His eyes shut tight as it rolled down his throat. He just needed the quiet, he needed to settle himself, so he could make it through the night without losing it. His reasoning being, the Whiskey would keep the demon at bay. It was irrational, unrealistic and a little naive, but it was all he had.

So, after three belts of the Whisky, he put the bottle cap back on and sat still, his throat and sinuses burning from the smoothness of the fluid. He shut his eyes and lent back against the wall, the fridge opens next to him as he sucked in a breath and tried to calm his mind again. This time the velvety fingers of the whiskey fighting the battle for him.

"get a grip Borden, "he said to himself, through shaking lips, "just get a grip!"

* * *

"Ty!" Amy called, as she swiped the key card to their doorway, her arms filled with bags of shopping. She had had a rater exiting morning with her sister on the streets of Manhattan, A country girl let loose in the big city was a dangerous thing. They took on 14th Street and headed all the way up to 59th. Checking out all the stores in between. But Lou coming into her own when they made it to 5th Avenue where Amy perused through the bevy of designer boutiques and stores, her eyes sparkling at all the glitz and glamour. Lou laughing to herself as she watched her sister try on dress after dress, posing in the mirrors and then pulling her jaw up off the floor when she saw the price tag.

She bought two pairs of jeans, a new pretty tank and a rather stylish faux suede and lace jacket from Venus, Lou convincing her to use Tys credit card that he had given to her months ago to buy clothes in Australia and never actually taken back, preferring to simply to order a replacement. Amy had refused to use it, leaving it at the back of her purse. Not even wanting to look at it. But today, her spirits high, she had bitten the bullet and let it swipe across the pay way screen, promising in her heart of hearts to pay him back for the J brand soft pink skinny legs and the Vintage Icon Skinny jeans in Sigourney that she just couldn't pass up from Bloomingdales.

Her cheeks flushing when Lou dragged her into Victoria Secrets, there conversation earlier about fantasies and come-ons, making her also bite the retail bullet and buy the cutest little baby doll ensemble in cheeky pink with a softly pleated body, a shiny bow, laced bust and cheeky panties. Lou also buying some ego increasing bras and panties herself, making her self once again feel like the desirable woman she was.

Amy's feet were a tad sore. Her smile a little curious, but all in all it had been a good day, the only thing on her mind now was, however, locating Ty and finding out the reason behind his rather vague and off-center call that she took from him previously.

"TY!" she called again, as the door shut behind her. She put the bags on the floor and noticed his shoe in the middle of the room, her eyebrow-raising at its weird location. She slowly walked in, as she pulled off her coat and left it on the stand near the door. Her eyes now scanning the room, it was just after 5, and the sun was low in the sky, but still, its rays filtered through the window glass. Throwing a warm glow over the apartment and its furnishings.

Amy saw Tys Jacket, also discarded and hanging over the back of the lounge, more on the floor that the furniture. Her eyebrow-raising again as she stepped further into the room, her smile dropping as she noticed the open fridge and the spray of food items and bottles across the slate floor.

Slowly, and with trepidation, she headed for the bedroom, where her eyes finally found him. He was sitting, well lounging on one of the large leather chairs that sat in front of the high expanse windows. He had turned it, so it faced the glass, so his back was somewhat to the door.

The small artsy table, made from distressed oak sat next to him, his hand wrapped ever so gently around a tumbler that had a small portion of what Amy knew to be his favorite escape mechanism still left in it. She also noted the now the almost empty bottle next to it. The sun catching the amber liquid and shattering it in patters against the wall to the side of it.

She curled her lip, her disappointment showing, but she tried, very hard to contain it, Amy knew TY too well, to know that if he was drinking, alone, in silence. Something had to be very wrong.

"Ty, "she tried again, finally getting some recognition out of him. His head turning to see her, and his eyes although clouded, lighting up somewhat at her presence.

"Hey," he said, as he let the glass go, realizing he had lost track of time, and that she had possibly caught him out. He had hoped to have pulled out of his mindset before she returned. But as Whiskey does, it numbs you, it takes away the world and all its worries and let the edges of reality fuzzy over. Giving you a misguided illusion to stillness and calm. This was where, Ty now stood, and he knew that look, he knew those eyes and he felt the disappointment before she could even voice it.

He rubbed his face and stood up, well, attempted to stand up, his motor skills and inert balance also affected by the fuzz. Amy took a breath and stood still, those blue eyes watching him as he steadied himself by grabbing the back of the chair. His bottom lip curled in as he finally stood up straight and gave her a nervous smile.

"Your back," he said, his voice gravelly as he tried to put the words together.

"yes, and your drunk?" Amy said softly, that look once again bouncing off of him.

TY looked away, his eyes rolling at her comment, "No. Im not Drunk, "he said sharply, "Im just…"

"Smashed, blitz, Sloshed, inebriated, tanked, under the influence, wasted," Amy cut back, her arms folded across her chest as she stood her ground.

"Geezus, "he growled as he turned back to the window, "what are you, my girlfriend or my mother"

Amy took a deep breath, his words hurting, but not allowing it to affect her, she knew where he had been that day, and that was the only thing that was keeping her from storming out of the room and not looking back. Something had happened at that therapy session to bring this on. And she needed to find out what it was.

"I'll make you some coffee," she said sternly, seeing his hand reach up to steady himself against the window.

"I don't. want …. coffee" he said as she turned to leave, "I…."

Amy turned back, seeing the pain in his eyes as he faced her, his hand holding the chairs back, "I want you, I …. I'm sorry I didn't come to the…. park…I …. Let you down" he rubbed his face,

"I don't care about the park Ty, "Amy said quickly, "Im actually glad you didn't come if you were going to be like this, "

"stop ok, "he growled, "Im fine, I just had a few drinks to …. I needed to think ok"

"and whiskey helps you think?" Amy bit, "are you serious?"

Tys eyes were cool, her tone and her challenge of his choice to dull the pain, annoying him. "you don't understand ok, it helps me, it helps me …. sort it all out"

"Oh, well then its ok then, "Amy snapped back, storming forward and coming to stand next to him, in front of the table where the bottle stood.

"well, I'd like to sort this out, this mess that stands before me that used to be my boyfriend "

"Amy I…. I just had a …" he stumbled over the words, seeing the flare in her eyes over his drunken state. "I had to face a lot of…..You don't …..Just forget it ok, Im sorry, I fucked up, alright! "He rubbed his face and pushed the air from his lungs through his fingers.

"this helps hey, "she said, pointing to the bottle, Seeing his eyes on her as he then also followed her hand, not knowing what to say "Ok, well maybe I should try it, maybe then I'll understand, because it's pretty friggen obvious right now that I don't!, I don't understand at all!" her voice was shrill now as she snatched up the glass as Ty's mouth dropped open, stunned by her actions. He watched on in shocked surprise as she snatched the bottle in the left hand and uncapped it, filling the glass up to the brim and then thumping the bottle down again as she tilted the tumbler to her lips, opened her mouth and sculled it down, her eyes shut as Ty suddenly came forward and tried to stop her.

"Amy, what the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled, as she coughed and gagged, the whiskey catching her throat as it burned its way down her esophagus.

Ty grabbed her in his arms as she retched and went for the bottle again, her face twisted as she tried to suck in a breath, her body reacting to the almost full glass of A-grade Whiskey.

She pushed him away, glaring at him as she gasped, and put the bottle to her lips again, this time, not taking as big of a swig, but still enough to catch her throat again.

"Amy, STOP!" Ty growled, as he wrestled the bottle out of her hands and let it fall to the ground. His eyes watching her intently as she trembled in his grasp. Her chest heaved as her stomach churned, her mouth open as she tried to breathe past the bite of the whiskey. "what on earth, "he said, as he held her in his arms and wiped her face with the sleeve of his shirt, her eyes a little dazed and confused as he tried to help her. "your insane, you know that!"

Slowly TY walked her over to the bed and sat her down, as he ran off to the on suite to get her a towel, his concern for her sobering him slightly as he came to a stop in front of her at the end of the bed, now on his knees before her as he wiped her face and pushed her hair from her eyes.

He ran his thumb down her cheek as her breathing settled back to normal, those eyes finally locking back to his. "you can't do that, not with Whiskey, are you trying to kill yourself or something!"

"I…. I was …. trying to …. see If ….it …. Would help" she breathed, "you said ….it…helps…. you"

TY narrowed his eyes, taking the hit, and wearing it, she had proven her point and called him out.

"touché," he said softly, using his hands to straighten her hair and wipe the last of the fluid from her lips, "ok, ok, you win…. it doesn't…. help, no one little bit"

* * *

They sat together in the lounge for a while, Amy, in his arms as he held a towel to her chest, she had thrown up most of the whiskey, which had burnt just as much on the way up as it had on the way down.

Her face was tired now, and Ty felt terrible, this was his fault, and her sorry state was on him.

"You are feeling any better," he asked softly, his arms around her as she lay next to him, He pulled her hair from her cheek as her head tilted up to look into his eyes,

"how about you?' she asked.

Ty kissed the top of her head and gave her an apologetic smile, "Im fine, I wasn't the one who decided to skull a full glass of Kentucky Blue in one breath,"

Amy looked away, reconsidering her rash decision, she felt like her stomach was on fire now, and the thought of vomiting again was terrifying.

He traced her cheek line, trying to console her and make her feel better, "you sure you're ok?" he asked again, "you still look a little green?"

"Im fine" Amy said back, her voice was a little husky, and her throat still hurt, but all in all she felt like she made her point. "your wrong you know, "

TY cocked his eyebrow as his and drew circles on her shoulder, "I am, about what?"

"you can't hide from your troubles Ty, not in a bottle, it only masks them, it doesn't take them away,"

He dropped his eyes, her words hitting home, "I know, " he moved forward and kissed the top of her head, "when you did that, skulled that drink, I realized just how stupid I've been, "he spoke softly, hoping she would hear he was talking from the heart "Your right, I can't run from my problems, not anymore, no matter how hard I try to distance myself from everything, hide from it, I still end up back where I started, it always finds me"

"what happened today, at the therapy session," Amy asked, seeing he was open to talking now. The walls were down, and he had opened the door.

He took a breath and pressed his lips to her head again, "we talked about a lot of things, running away, being one of them." he swallowed, as he felt Amy move next to him and roll slightly so she could look up into his eyes,

"Im listening, "she said softly, her smile warm and inviting

"um ok, well, we also spoke about my mom, and my life in Montana, and…" he stumbled, the words failing him again, "she took me back to …. when I was a kid, and,"

"it's ok, "Amy said softly, "it's just me, you're safe,"

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer still, "we talked about Wade and what he did to me when I was a kid, and in New Port, and …."

"In Montana, "Amy said softly, "what he did there, the assault,"

TY nodded, "I know I shouldn't let it affect me, but it still does, it's like its inside of me, and …. it's stupid, I know, but. not knowing what happened in Red Deer, just, I can't remember, and I worry that…"

"something may have happened then too," She said, seeing the fear in his eyes. Not knowing the truth was slowly killing him. There was a chunk of his life that was nothing but shadows. He'd seen the pictures that Wade had orchestrated with him and that girl and even though they were fake, it was still unknown to Ty, his biggest fear being that if he did that to him, who said, there wasn't more inflicted on him without his knowledge.

"The doctors said you may never fully get that time back, that's why Rohypnol is called the …."

"date – rape drug," he said flatly, "I know, "

Amy's smile faded, "I know how much this scares you, but Wade is the only one who can answer this question for you, and he's …. not talking, "

TY lowered his head, his mind still lost in possibilities, "I just have to let it go, if something did happen, well, I can't change it, I can't correct it, it's over"

Amy reached up and touched his cheek, "He will never be able to hurt you again Ty, take comfort in that,"

Ty's smile was small, but it crawled across his lip as he felt her climb up his front and lay her lips on his, it was a simple kiss, one filled with warmth and love, Ty pulling away first as Amy suddenly looked a little off.

"UM, You ok? "he asked, seeing her hand on her stomach as her lips rolled on themselves, she nodded and waited for the feeling to pass, then blew out through her teeth,

"Yup, Im good, "she said softly, "honestly Ty, I don't know how you consider that stuff nice, it tastes disgusting, up and down"

TY grinned at her, seeing that cheeky smile on her pink lips, "well, you're not supposed to drink it like power aide "he laughed

"point taken, "Amy grinned,

Ty pulled her in for another quick kiss, as her arms wrapped around his neck. She snuggled into his chest as they looked out over the expanse before them, New York falling into darkness as the night rolled in.

"Um, Amy, "TY said, breaking the silence, feeling her move next to him again,

"Mmmmh" she said,

"Tomorrow, um, Doctor Wheaton asked if,. …...well, if you'd come with me, to my next session," he sounded so unsure when the words left his lips, like a little boy asking for another bowl of ice cream when he had already had two.

Amy sat up, turning to face her lover, her eyes holding his. "of course, if you need me there, Im there"

He smiled, and hugged her tightly, relishing in her contact and her closeness. He had been a fool, he didn't need to numb himself from the pain, or the memories, he only needed her. Amy was the one thing that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was real. She was his salvation, she was his world. As long as she was with him. He had the courage to fight on.

* * *

to be continued


	63. The Prodigal Son Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

 _"how many times do I have to tell you, count the strides boy!"_

 _"Im sorry dad, he's too strong …. I can't control him"_

 _"stop making excused Tyler, results, that's what we want, not excuses"_

 _"but dad, "_

 _"No Buts! you're a Borden, start acting like one!"_

* * *

 _Darkness…._

 _"Ty, where are you"_

 _Voices without faces, fear, short sharp breaths, terror, tears._

 _"Mom? "_

 _"Ty! come here now, don't make me come looking for you"_

 _Thundering heartbeats, trembling, salty tears in the dark_

 _"Mommy…."_

 _Echo's in the darkness, insignificance. Pain, its hurts, throbbing aching, the taste of metal._

 _"Im sorry, he, please, he hurt me, he …"_

 _Fear, those hands, those scary large hands, they hurt, they are like thunder when they touch._

 _"Tyler! will you stop this, come here, now! "_

 _Exasperation, annoyance, she's mad, she's angry, her words slur, her voice wavers._

 _"Mom, please, save….me"_

 _Whispers in the darkness lost words, she's with him, the devil is by her side… Not safe, not alone._

 _Shhh, Shh, stay hidden, stay in the murk, he can't find you in the dark._

* * *

 _"I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU!"_

 _Screams, crashing dishes, breaking glass, anger, violence, raised voices, confrontations, the light of day is filled with distrust._

 _"STOP IT! don't you dare, you ungrateful little…., he's taken you in, he's been there, he loves us, and this is what you do! You lie to me., you dare say he …."_

 _"NO, I…. Im not lying! It's the truth, …. I'm sorry…. please, mom…. please…"_

 _Sobs, salty tears, desperation, Broken…. Trust undone…. that look, those eyes, black and evil. They watch from the sidelines, they get delight from the anguish. My pain, my pain excites him. Perverts him._

 _"Mom, please, believe me, please, he…. he hurt .me…. he…"_

 _Movement, shock, that evil laugh, the thumping of fear. SLAP! burning, eyes closed, Sting. RUN! RUN! Hide._

 _Disdain, anger, he …is there, that smile, he is happy. My pain makes him smile._

* * *

 _"TY! Where are you, sweet boy, I can't find you! come to me, I promise, I'm here,"_

 _Scared, shaking hands, cold feet, it's not safe, Shhh, she is with him, she is not safe. Shh. Huddle down, stay small, shh shh, fear, silence, beating heart, went flannelette, No, not again ... toes curl in the warm puddle. Shh be still._

 _"IM HERE! Im right here,"_

 _Tiny voices, Plea to the dark, small hands shaking, Body trembles,_

 _shhh, shhh, he will hear you, shh, please, help me, mom, are you there?_

 _"Tyler, please, show me where you are, let me help you, dear sweet boy "_

 _Tears, remorse, broken bottles and wine glasses. She cries, white tiny circles, in her hand, in her mouth._

 _"I'm sorry, please, my precious boy, come to me"_

 _Relief, contact, those arms, tears, sobs, arms around bodies, shelter, security. Home. Safety, warmth, save me, please!_

 _"Im sorry, Mommy. I made him mad…"_

* * *

 _"mom! Please, please, open the door, don't leave me here, please, Im scared mom"_

 _shhh, stay there, shhh he will here you if you cry. Shhh shhh. Hide, hide. He is just outside the door! Shh Shh!_

* * *

"NO… no… I didn't mean too I…. MOM! Please, Please! "Ty thrashed from side to side, his face contorting as his body twitched and fought against the horrors that chased him in his sleep. His movements and his cries bringing Amy out of her slumber next to him, her hands reaching for him as he shook. His body was soaked with sweat, his hairs stuck in tendrils across his face as his eyes rolled under their lids. Ty's mouth was open as he sucked in shaky breath after breath, tears falling from his closed eyes as the terror consumed him.

Amy sat up, she was shaking herself now, her hand touching him as it went on, he was oblivious to her being there, even though she tried to help him, he fought this fight alone.

Amy looked around, not knowing what to do, she had never seen TY like this, he had experienced nightmares before, but never as bad as the one she was witnessing now. This was more than a simple bad dream, this was a night terror. Holding him in its grasp, not allowing him to break free.

He whimpered, as he shook his head, fending off whatever it was that was after him, his arms and legs moving involuntarily as Amy pulled back in confusion and fear. Before they came to New York, Ty had awoken a few times, in a panic, his body trembling, he had told Amy it was nothing, that he was simply stressed and not to worry. But now. Her eyes watched on in fright as this simple nightmare turned into something darker and more sinister.

"No…..n….n….no "he mumbled between short rough breaths, "please,…..no" Amy had tears in her eyes now herself, as she heard his pleas, saw the pain on his face as it twisted his expression, his lip curled on its self as she saw him suddenly twitch and take a breath, his eyes flew open abruptly as he jolted forward, his hands grabbing the bed around him as he looked around wildly, Ty's chest heaving as he sucked in as much oxygen as he could, his body quivering with confusion and despair.

"TY, sh, its ok, Im here, Im here, "Amy cried, seeing those green eyes flick around quickly as he tried to gain his bearings, his hand lifting to shield himself from her when she touched his shoulder, "no, Sh…. It's ok, It's me, its Amy, …. It's me"

Amy's' fingers held his shoulder blade, moving gently as he slowed, his eyes finally locking to hers as he held his hand up to his face, it shook as he wiped away the tears and the sweat, his whole-body glistening as he shook before her.

"A…A…. Amy" he whispered,

"yes, it's me, "she replied, crawling closer to him as he came back to her, seeing the recognition finally as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "I…I…it was…. He was…"

"it was just a dream, you're ok, your safe, "she said softly, pulling him to her as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his exhausted head on her shoulder. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun was far from rising.

"It was just…. a dream" he repeated, His body still shuddering as he tried to push the recollections away. "It was…I was so real"

"I know, "Amy cried as she held him, "I didn't know what to do, you were thrashing around and crying out, but I couldn't wake you, I …I was so scared"

She felt his arms tighten around her as he sucked in another breath, finally lifting his head and letting his hand touch her cheek, "Im…. Im sorry… I…. "

"No, you have no need to be sorry TY, "Amy replied, placing her hand on his cheek and reassuring him. "it was a dream, it was not in your control"

Ty nodded, trying to rain himself in, he felt exhausted, but also embarrassed, knowing that she had witnessed him in such a state. He swallowed and screwed up his face, his hand fingering his bottom lip, his tongue moving and Amy seeing the red on his fingertips as he rubbed his lip.

"Oh, you've bitten your lip," she said softly, as she quickly jumped off the bed and hit the bedside lamp to give them some more light, Ty's fingers still on his mouth as he dapped it and licked his lip.

Amy came back to him from the bathroom with a washcloth, Ty giving her a faint and appreciative smile as she pressed it to the corner of his mouth. She wiped it gently, the white terry toweling turning pink as she soothed his self-inflicted injury.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, as he slowly sat back, the sheets and comforter around his waist as he let his breathing return to its normal rhythm,

He nodded and looked at the dark skyline out the window. Trying desperately to regroup "Im ok, really, it was nothing, "he lied, trying to downplay it, but seeing Amy's look of concern when he did.

"that was NOT nothing TY, "she said back, "far from it, "

He took another deep breath, realizing he wasn't going to be able to pass this off as insignificant. "Ok, it wasn't nothing, but Im good now, it's over, so…. let's just."

"Ty, "Amy pleaded, "you can't just pretend that didn't happen. "

"Im not, I just want to …. it's over, Im good, please, Amy, stop looking at me like…." he shut his eyes, and rubbed his face, trying to put the images away. This was harder than he thought.

"looking at you like what TY, "she asked incredulously, seeing his eyes flicker back to her as his chest rose and fell once again, "Im worried about you! I've never seen you like that before"

"Im ok, "he said with a forced smile, "really, Im sorry if I scared you, "he touched her cheek, seeing the worry in her eyes as she watched him. "I haven't had one like that in years"

"you've had them before?" this was news to Amy, he had never mentioned suffering from such debilitating nightmares.

Ty nodded, moving slightly and giving her a soft smile, his way of showing her that he really was ok, "I used to get them, when I was younger, the docs said they were night terrors, something about my subconscious trying to make sense of stuff, "

"you were fighting with someone Ty, it was like whoever it was, they were hurting you, or chasing you,"

Ty looked away, his embarrassment returning, "I don't remember all of it when they happen, I just get flashes, pictures, and pieces. It's what makes it so confusing, "he snorted to himself as he rubbed his face, "mom put it down to the drugs, said they played with my mind," he saw Amy's jaw drop open, so he quickly cut her off before she could answer the question she knew was about to fall from those pretty pink lips. "funny thing was, I wasn't using any? Even though the doctors and my parents assumed I must be because I was acting out." He looked at her, his face a little sarcastic. "they could believe that maybe just maybe their son was a mess. They had to blame it on something other than themselves."

Amy covered her mouth, watching him in shock at what he had just said.

"Amy, you have to understand, it didn't look good, if they said I was a drugged-up party boy then it was easier to sell, it was me, doing it to me, rather than showing the world the truth as to why their son was so fucked up"

"what's the truth TY, "Amy asked softly, seeing his cool expression, "what are the dreams about,"

TY looked at his hands, his lip curling slightly, but then slowly, like lifting a veil, he let his eyes find hers, "they always start in the dark, I'm in a tiny room, or a box or something, I. Can hear voices, people calling me, telling me to come to them, but…." he stopped, the images returning again, they were hard to handle the first time, and he wasn't in a hurry to relive them.

"who was calling you?"

"My mom, mostly, sometimes its others, but mostly it's her, "he rubbed his eyes, he was tired, the night terror leaving its mark on him mentally, "and dad too, It's different each time, but…. Im always alone, "

"you were scared, "Amy said softly, encouraging him to go on, the early morning darkness their only witness to his disclosure.

He nodded, "he's there, it's like this feeling, more than anything, Im a little kid and I can't hide from it"

"who's there," She pushed, "who is it TY? "

Ty chewed his now tender lip, as he pulled forward and got out of bed, dressed only in a pair of sleep shorts he slowly walked over to the large wall of windows, the view of the city below once again giving him solace, the same way it did when he talked to Doctor Wheaton.

"it's hard to explain, it could be Wade, it could be dad, I …. don't know, "he explained, "it's a mess, it's just pieces, feelings, sensations. It's hard to put into words"

Amy slowly came over to her troubled and obviously spent boyfriend. Her arms wrapping around him as he lent into her.

"the appointment, that you had with Doctor Wheaton, "she asked, looking up into those soft green eyes as they looked out over the city lights, "what did you talk about? Could whatever you shared with her be the reason for this terror tonight?"

Ty blinked and took a moment, his hand sliding up her back as he looked down on her, "possibly, we talk about a lot of things Amy, some dark, some not pleasant."

"I think you should tell her about this when we see her today"

Ty kissed the top of her head, loving the way she cared for him, but he just wanted to push it all away. His first thought, which he had fought when he got up, was to drown the emotions, fuzz them over and take the rawness away. But that had instantly been replaced with a need to simply be close to Amy and use her strength and love to keep the darkness at bay. Ty smiled, more to himself than to Amy, who now buried her head into his bare chest. He had won a small battle against himself this night. Any other time, that whiskey bottle would have been pulled, opened and consumed before his hands would have hit the window glass. This time, however, he had chosen a different path, he had decided to talk it through, and allow Amy in to help him with the burden of the shadows. That in its self-had given him strength. It Had made him see, that maybe, just maybe, that darkness, wasn't as infinite as he originally thought.

* * *

After a while, and lots of hugs and warm caresses, Ty excused himself to freshen up, he changed into another pair of sleep shorts and crawled under the covers to join Amy as she lay, with open arms waiting for him. Usually, Ty held her, Amy loving the feeling of those arms wrapped around her, it made her feel safe, secure like she was invincible, and nothing could harm her in his embrace. But this time, Amy wrapped her loving arms around TY, letting him nestle down into the crook of her neck as he lay on his side, his arm around her waist as she lay on her back, her arms draped ever so lovingly around his shoulders as he turned into her. His leg, also curled around her hip, pulling him ever closer, their bodies as one.

Amy kissed the top of his head, as she felt him finally relax, his breathing stilled and slowed, as his jaw loosened, and he gave in to the exhaustion. Amy's fingers playing with the hair around his temple, dancing in small circles and she hummed a soft and melodic tune. It wasn't long before she felt his hand let go and slide across her hip, his finger loose and still, his chest and stomach moving is slow beats against her body.

She smiled, knowing that even though what she had witnessed had terrified her, it also showed her that she could help him through anything.

Amy kissed the top of his messed-up head as Ty exhaled and snuggled in closer to her, holding onto her like his own personal comforter or plush toy. Similar to how a child would cradle its favorite toy in its crib.

Amy's' eyes grew heavy as the hours rolled on, and before long she also lost herself to the world of dreams. Her mind a little wary and filled with worries that she knew would hopefully be answered soon.

* * *

The mind truly is a marvel, be it is a set of cognitive faculties including such things as consciousness, perception, thinking, judgment, language, and memory. It is also defined as the faculty of an entity's thoughts and consciousness. Sigmund Freud's most innovative idea was his demonstration of how the human mind is designed to deal with psychological trauma and difficulties.

In his teachings, he found that very often in life when people found themselves in a state of excessive psychological distress or trauma they seldom really knew how to properly deal with it. In Freudian psychoanalytic theory, defense mechanisms were viable strategies used by the unconscious mind to manipulate, deny, or distort reality, in order to protect one's self from anxiety and psychological pain or mental decay.

Sigmund also spoke of Repression as a way to protect one's conscious mind against instinctual fears or traumatic experiences. Typically manifesting in two different ways; sometimes people may find themselves having forbidden thoughts that go against accepted norms or values of the society. Since these instinctual drives or fantasies can never be fulfilled, they need to be repressed, hidden from the world at large for fear of judgment. Repression may also take place when a person has experienced something traumatic that is impossible to handle in their everyday life. The mind, in this case, decides to repress the unbearable thoughts, in order to continue to function normally.

This, however, is the epitome of a time bomb waiting to explode. As these anxieties, fears, traumas, still hold as much weight and damage power in regression as they would have if they were expressed freely and in the open world. The mind falling victim to a slow and insidious seepage into the subconscious. This leak, this infection festers and grows, until it once again has an avenue and a life of its own. The mind, the psyche then struggles to contain the overflow, resulting in such things as nightmares, anxiety attacks and, as in Ty now, Night terrors.

The early morning light found them wrapped in each other's embrace, one to one, body to body. The early rays of light illuminating the love between them as Amy held onto her man into the waking light.

* * *

Amy brushed her hair, tied it up and then looked into the mirror, her eyes looked a little tired, she hadn't really Managed to get much sleep, Ty only finding peace for sporadic periods of time during the night. She had held him, trying to give him some sort of comfort, and it had helped, as the attacks did seem to weaken in their hold on him while he slumbered. But he was far from peaceful, only collapsing into silent slumber as the sun started to create the horizon.

Amy had awoken first and slipped away to shower and regroup. Leaving TY rolled up in the comforter, his face finally relaxed, be it his body tacky to the touch as his hair slightly damp.

She pulled on her jeans and a soft yellow shirt, one she had bought on her shopping spree the day before. Her smile softened as she looked at herself in the mirror. Happy with her purchase.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes falling onto the slumbering Ty, his arm across her side of the bed, that bare chest rising and falling as he stole a breath.

She smiled, to look at him now, you wouldn't have known what he had just endured, there were no signs of the contorted features, the tears, the whimpering and the fear. It seemed to have all ebbed away as the sun rose its head.

She took a seat at the end of the bed. Watching him, her mind re-running the night. Her subconscious wondering how many of these kinds of attacks he had endured without telling her.

She rubbed her eyes and noticed his lips moved as he rolled slightly towards where she had been, his hand searching the empty sheets, trying to locate her. He took a breath and those green eyes slowly flickered open, his consciousness pulling him into the light, as his hand's journey came up empty.

Amy waited, as he stretched, those abs bending and flexing with his body as it moved. She had to admit, even though she was tired, she wasn't too tired to not appreciate the sight of that taught and well-cut torso as it came to life before her.

TY rolled onto his back, the back of his hands clearing the sleep and fog from his eyes. He yawned and pushed his clenched fists up into the air as he let his eyes finally land on the vision of beauty that sat on the end of his bed near his feet.

"you, watching me sleep again?" he smiled, "that's, kinda creepy ya know?"

Amy smiled, he seemed happy, not at all focused on the demons he had spent the night sparring with.

"I can't help it, "she replied, "if you're going to lay there looking all adorable like that, what do you expect me to do?"

He grinned at her and pushed his fists into the base of the bed, as he pulled his body up into a sitting position, his head leaning against the large pillows behind him.

"why are you up? "he asked, his mouth once again opening as he tried to contain a yawn. "it's still early "

"Well, I was hoping you and I could maybe go for a walk, in Central Park, since we kinda missed our afternoon out yesterday."

Ty looked away, knowing that was his fault, "sorry about that, I honestly didn't mean to stand you and Lou up"

"I don't want to hear sorry's out of you mister "she smiled, "just get your arse in that shower and let's get going, "

Ty laughed and threw her a fake salute like an obedient private. He pulled himself out of bed, stretched again, his smile curling as he heard her sigh quietly to herself as he wandered into the bathroom to get ready to face the day.

It was early, but it was a beautiful morning, they were not due at Doctor Wheaton's until 10am and then after that, they were meeting up with Solomon and Bastion to have that meeting that should have happened the day before. Amy had texted Lou, who politely refused the walk in the park, saying she had a breakfast meetup with Nicole and Renee, there last chance to spend some time together before she flew back to Hudson.

It was now Friday, and the three of them were booked to leave New York City in two days. Ty's jet prepped and set for a 9am departure on Sunday.

Amy watched TY, her mind in a state of quandary. They had eaten a light breakfast of wheat toast and fruit salad as they watched the morning New Yorker News channel. Ty's brow furrowing slightly when a picture of him walking next to Lou deep in conversation suddenly came up on to the screen. Amy's' eyes watched as she chewed on the last of her Clementine, seeing the news reader describe the footage as star watch in NYC. Her reasoning behind Ty's presence being business, which was true, but the 'tall drink of elegance and sophistication' next to him was to the broadcast to the watchers as a mystery woman, the reader even going as far as to suggest that the dark-haired beauty (being Lou) may even possibly be Amy's replacement.

The vision was not long and had been captured when Lou and Ty had headed to the little patisserie on that very first day. TY not surprised that the media and the shutterbugs had once again caught up with him.

He finished his coffee as he lifted the remote to turn it off. It was inevitable, he never went too long without something surfacing about him.

"so…. it seems Lou and I are now engaged?" he said, as the screen went dark, Amy giving him a wry smile,

"so, there was more to that kiss after all!" she teased, her smile fading when she saw his scowl at her. "jokes! settle ok"

He twisted his lip into a soft grin as he covered the breakfast dishes and pushed his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up as he picked up his wallet and phone.

He was in a reasonable mood, Amy a little perplexed that he hadn't even mentioned the night before. It was like it never happened, he was Ty, be it a little tired and on edge, with a shorter tolerance than normal, but still just TY.

She wasn't sure if she should mention it, ask him about what had happened, why? They had spoken about it briefly int he early morning hours. Amy didn't actually even know how to broach it with him now. She finally decided that maybe, for now, she would just sit on it, and see if as the day progressed he brought it out into the light himself. Maybe at the session with Doctor Wheaton, it would be safe there, it would be controlled.

She took a quick breath, grabbed her jacket, her new one, soft powder blue denim with embroidered flowers on the cuffs, and shoulders steps, it highlighted her yellow shirt, giving her a soft, yet sophisticated and casual look, paired with powder blue jeans and faux suede ankle boots she looked as cute as a button, Ty appreciating the look and smiling at her.

He had a rather dapper Parisian's look going on that morning, subtly retro American with leather paired with denim jeans. A black pared-down moto jacket with little to no hardware and cut super sharp, from the shoulder to the tip of the leather boot, he was fine.

The outfit was Largely monochrome, with a look and fit that caught the eye, with little refining details such as buckled straps on his boots and a t-shirt layered under an open button-down. In soft greys, and blacks making him look trés chic.

Amy chewed her fingernail, as he slid on a pair of dark aviators and a black baseball cap. Subtle but enough to distract the best pap and shutterbug.

"You ready, "he asked, smiling as he realized she was watching him. "I know, it's silly, but at least this way, we can enjoy the morning without being mugged, they know Im here now, it just takes one person to …."

Amy nodded, understanding this was, after all, his way of life. She had experienced it enough to know, that the media loved to chase him. And if they were alerted to his presence, then the likelihood of him being recognized was on the cards.

"I like the jacket, "he said, as he came over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "is it new? I saw all those bags in the bedroom,? "

Amy giggled, remembering her shopping extravaganza, "yeah, I found this little shop on 49th street when I was with Lou and it had these adorable little denim jackets and shirts, it was so cute I just had to…."

TY kissed her again, loving the merriment in her tone, "its ok, it looks really nice, "

"thanks, you don't look half bad yourself, very retro New York," she said.

"thanks, "he grinned, "I've booked us a cab, so we should go,"

Amy nodded and gave him one more kiss, just to seal the deal as they grabbed each other's hands and disappeared out into the corridor, hand in hand.

* * *

Central Park was beautiful in the morning light, it was an urban green corridor in Manhattan. Located between the Upper West Side and Upper East Side and roughly bounded by Fifth Avenue on the east, Central Park West on the west, Central Park South on the south, and Central Park North it was known for its diversity, also known as one of the world's most renowned green spaces, The Park proudly held 843 acres of rolling meadows, boulder-studded outcrops, elm tree-fringed walkways, manicured European class gardens, supporting a lake and even a reservoir. Amy's' eyes floated across the outdoor theater, a well up at the memorial to John Lennon, where they both stopped and took a spell at the idyllic waterside eatery, the Loeb Boathouse before heading off to take selfies in front of the famous statue of Alice in Wonderland.

The early sun warmed their backs as they wandered hand in hand across Sheep Meadow, where other earlier risers and health enthusiasts jogged, exercised and cycled; It was a stunning morning, the birds where awake, the smell of grass and flowers were everywhere, and if you closed your eyes, one could actually forget for a moment that they were in the heart of such a major city and urban center.

Ty couldn't help but smile when Amy came running over to him with a Park Guide flyer, laughing in amazement as she pointed out to him that the park actually also housed the Central Park Zoo;

Both of them deciding that they would try to visit it before they left on Sunday.

TY wrapped his arm around his girl, pulling her close as they strolled along the forest-like paths of the Ramble. He could feel her hip against his as he let his head tilt slowly in her direction.

Amy pulled him over to a wooden bench, pressing him down onto it as she slid down next to him, her hand still holding tightly onto his.

"this is beautiful, "she whispered, "I Honestly couldn't have thought of a better way to spend my morning"

Ty grinned and kissed the soft skin at the base of her neck, making her shudder and curl away from his stubbled jaw. "I can think of another way, that would have been just as nice, "

Amy chuckled and tapped his cheek, "behave yourself Mr. Borden" she scolded, seeing his bottom lip out at her in play. "that is no way to talk to a lady of the NYC"

"Oh really, "he laughed, "funny I don't actually see any ladies around here?"

Amy's' mouth dropped open in fake protest as she slapped him hard in the chest, TY recoiled and opened his mouth in shock, as he grabbed her and tickled her relentlessly, Amy squealing and struggling against him as he held her in place next to him.

"OK! OK!" She laughed, "I give!"

He stopped his attack but didn't let her go, instead, he lifted her, so she sat sideways on his lap, his hand cupping her cheek as he pulled up and kissed her. This kiss, far from playing and filled with desire. Amy felt the heat tear through her, as he pressed his tongue to her teeth, wanting more. Amy happy and willing to oblige.

People passed, walking, talking, jogging cycling, some on their own, earbuds blocking out the world, others with companions, some trying to simply get the morning workout done and dusted, others slowly walking hand in hand, enjoying the early morning light with their love.

Ty and Amy saw none of them, neither did they hear their soft conversations. Or the exclamation of shock at their public display of affection raised by two older ladies out walking their Pomeranians.

They were completely lost in their own little world, Tys hands now on Amy's waist as she ran her fingers through his hair, his hat, now lost and on the grass behind them.

After what must have been longer to onlookers than it actually was, they broke apart, Ty licking his lips, savoring the taste of the kiss that had caused his heart to skip a beat.

"wow" Amy breathed, a little flustered and taken by surprise "that was one awesome kiss"

Ty grinned and tapped the tip of her nose, "only the best for you"

She slid from his lap, back onto the bench and wrapped her fingers through his, "this has been a great morning, thank you for coming with me"

TY smiled, and squeezed her hand, "I owed you something, "he said softly, "especially after what I put you through last night,"

Amy stopped, there it was, the surrounds around them seemed to turn to silence as it dawned on her that he had opened the door to what she so wanted to talk to him about herself.

"Ty I…." she stumbled, now not knowing what to say. This was not like him, he wasn't one to open up and invite you in. Her heart pounded. Unsure how to proceed.

He rubbed his hair, turning to look her in the eyes, "don't think I didn't notice you watching me every now and then, wanting to say something but not knowing if you should" he touched her cheek, his voice was soft and welcoming. He wasn't running this time. He was letting her in.

"I didn't know if you, remembered it or…" she said, her voice small,

He chuckled and looked at the grass at their feet, "I don't really, well, no, that's a lie, I remember bits of it, flashes, but mostly I remember the feeling, inside, in here" he touched his chest,

Amy nodded, her hand on his shoulder, trying to support him.

"Im really sorry you had to see that, "he whispered, "it must have scared the hell out of you"

"no, I was worried, not scared, "she corrected, "you were so…lost, I tried to bring you back but…."

He shook his head, "I heard you, your what helped me through it, "he looked back up into her eyes, "you are my light, Amy, you helped me find my way out" He kissed the top of her head, "thank you, "

"you said, last night, that you've had them before? The nightmares I mean." she stopped not even knowing what it was she witnessed.

"Yeah, "he said softly, "I haven't had one that bad for years, I used to get them when I was a kid, the docs said they are night terrors, that I'd grow out of them"

"and they've come back, "

He nodded, "recently yeah, but its ok, I can handle it"

"no Ty, it's not ok, that's not normal, something has brought them back again, "she pushed "maybe we should talk to Doctor Wheaton about this, maybe she can help"

TY sighed and rubbed his face, "if I tell her about this, she's just going to probe me for more answers, and want me to talk more about, about things I really don't want to talk about, or worse," he paused, his eyes filled with discomfort and foreboding "Im scared Amy, what if I can't handle it? What if she makes me remember something I…."

Amy wrapped her arms around him "it will be ok, your fear, that's the problem TY, you may not want to talk about this stuff, these demons you keep buried deep down inside. But they want to come out, they are trying to come out, I know this is scary and I can't imagine how terrified the idea of opening up must be for you, especially knowing a little about what you have been through, but you need to let this stuff out TY, "she took his hand in hers again "sometimes, the only way to move forward is to go back, You're not alone ok, I'll be with you all the way"

* * *

"welcome, "Doctor Wheaton's smile was warm and highlighted her soft and well-educated character, she motioned to Ty to take a seat on the couch, the couch he had now grown accustomed to. Her eyes then falling happily onto Amy as she walked into the room behind her boyfriend, his hand holding hers and showing her the way. "and you must be Amy, I've heard a lot about you" Jo turned to Ty who sat down, his face showing how uncertain he was.

Their trip from Central Park had resulted in a dive by from the cab, Ty telling him to circle the block as he tried to steady his resolve. He wasn't looking forward to this, and the doctor could see it. "you lied to me Ty, "Doctor Wheaton continued with a smile, as she watched Amy take her place beside him. His eyes looked over at her confused, "you told me Amy was pretty, but I can see she is a lot more than just that to you,"

Ty's green eyes fell on Amy as she looked a little bashful, taking the compliment, "she's much more, she's my everything "he replied, His expression honest and radiating how much his words rang true.

"ok, well, Im please to finally meet you, Amy, I am Doctor Wheaton, but please call me Jo, Im not sure how much Ty has told you about what we have been doing in these sessions. But I asked you here today, as I feel you may be able to help Ty take the next step."

Amy nodded, "anything, I'll do whatever he needs me too"

Jo beamed at her, "that's wonderful, Im so pleased, some couples find this kind of thing a little too confronting, so I am very pleased you said that, "

Ty rubbed his face, still looking a little apprehensive, Amy's hand squeezing his slightly as she tried to reassure him.

"ok Ty, last time we talked about your mom and Wade, your stepfather…."

"Don't call him that, "he said softly, "he wasn't married to her, and he wasn't my…."

"Im sorry, "Jo said quietly, correcting her mistake, "We talked about your relationship with Wade and your mother. And them as a couple "

Ty nodded, not looking up from the floor.

"I explained to you how I feel the subconscious is shielding you from certain memories, blocking them from view. And that Hypnotism may help us, unlock those areas of your mind. Give you better clarity and assist you with processing them and ultimately letting some of the darkness as you call it go "

Amy looked up, Ty hadn't mentioned Hypnotism to her, he had said the doctor wanted her to join them but not the reason why.

"Amy, your relationship with Ty is a grounding point for him, so I asked you here today as his anchor. He needs a safe place, a recall, so to speak. If you're ok with assisting us, I'd like to use your presence today to help Ty with this session."

Amy nodded in agreement, willing to do whatever was needed to help her man.

"Ok, well, let's get started then, "Doctor Wheaton smiled, moving in her chair and pulling forward slightly as Ty rubbed his jaw and sat slowly back,

"Doc, I don't know, I…this isn't going to work," he said suddenly, his body raising to move away, but Amy's hand on his shoulder stopped him as quickly as he had moved.

"Hey, its ok, let's give it a try," she whispered,

TY rubbed his hand nervously across his face as he turned to whisper to her "but, what, what I remember something or say something that's, I don't want to scare you, Amy, I don't want to chase you away"

Doctor Wheaton watched quietly, allowing them to solve this themselves, One of Tys biggest fears was damaging how he was seen and portrayed in Amy's eyes, her image of him. What held him back now, was that he may damage that persona, while under the hypnosis and make her see him in a different light. As damaged or broken or even dangerous. This terrified the young man. And he would rather live with the darkness than lose her. He had been judged and pigeonholed his entire life by what people thought of him, his family, his standing. Amy was the first person to see the real Ty, the man who was under all the bravado, image and personas.

"Nothing you say or do will ever change the way I feel about you Ty, I told you, I'd be with you through all of this, and that is exactly what Im going to do. This will help, this is a good thing, "she spoke clearly, making sure he heard every word. "and maybe it will explain the terrors?"

"terrors? "Doctor Wheaton said looking interested, "what terrors are we talking about?"

Ty cooled his gaze slightly at Amy, who suddenly chewed her lip, "Im sorry Ty, But I think you need to tell her about last night"

"what happened last night Ty?" Jo asked softly, her gaze now on her patient. Hoping he would elaborate

"It was nothing, just a nightmare," he explained, playing it down.

"It was more than a nightmare, "Amy cut in, seeing him flick her a glare of disapproval,

"Ty, please, remember what I told you about being open and honest, tell me about last night, what happened.?"

He sucked in a breath and rubbed his hands together, not wanting to share but realizing that maybe he had too.

"I had a night terror, I can't really remember much about it, but…. I."

"have you suffered from night terrors before"

He nodded, "when I was a kid, "

"what do you recall about it?"

"Um, I … It was just flashes, feelings, like being somewhere but not knowing where you were, "

Jo looked towards Amy who was nodding in agreeance "Amy, you were with him, how would you describe it?" Ty rolled his eyes and looked away, not wanting to hear it. It disturbed him to know she had witnessed him at one of his most vulnerable moments.

"well, he was very upset, and calling out in his sleep, "she explained, her words making Ty cringe as she explained how he was reacting to the terrors in his mind. "he would cry out, and thrash around like he was fighting something. Trying to get away. "

"did he respond to you?"

"no, I tried to talk to him, but it was like he, he wasn't there, "Amy looked at her hands, reliving the night," he was so scared, I could see that whatever it was that was tormenting him, it terrified him"

"Night terrors are distinctly different from the much more common nightmares, which occur during REM sleep. Night terrors are characterized by frequent recurrent episodes of intense emotional distress and fear during sleep, these events can also prove difficult to arouse from, as you indicated Amy, when you said you couldn't reach Ty and pull him out. They can be frightening episodes that cause disruption to normal sleep patterns and have been known to result in sleep disorders if not treated correctly., "Doctor Wheaton got up and walked over to her desk at the rear of the room while Amy and Ty both sat and watched her. "I think these terrors are symptoms of your regressive memory pattern Ty. "

"what does that actually mean?" Amy inquired, she was little lost in all the psyche babble.

"After talking with Ty, I have come to see that regression therapy may be the way forward, "she explained, retaking her seat with a small chain and gold ring in her slender fingers. "Age regression in therapy is also referred to as hypnotic age regression. This is a hypnosis technique to help patients remember the perceptions and feelings caused by past events that have an effect on their present life and mental wellness."

Ty and Amy looked at each other, the doctor's words making it a little clearer. But Amy could see Ty still didn't look totally convinced.

"Ty, I can see your worried, but honestly, this is a safe and well-tested procedure, I have done it many times with my patients and it had yielded some really good results, there are safety measures put in place, such as triggers and suggestions to assure that you navigate this treatment safely "

"so, what will I actually feel, I mean, what will it do to me?" Ty asked,

"I will be taking you through two levels of Hypnotic state today, we will start in the medium, here you will be conscious but able to travel your past memories like watching a movie, you will be able to communicate what you see and hear, and it will be as if you are there, but not participating. Then we will delve a little deeper into the third or deepest level of hypnosis which is a very interesting state of consciousness. In this state, very few conscious thoughts exist. Actually, in this level of hypnosis, you could possibly feel a sensation of dozing or almost as though you are asleep. The expressions of your memories during a regression in this level of hypnosis are almost like a dream. You might at

times speak very slowly as though you are partially asleep."

Amy smiled at Ty and squeezed his hand, showing him her support as he looked back at the doctor and nodded. He took a deep breath and sat back. Not sure what to do next. "ok, so, what do I do to take this little walk through my dreams"

"Ok, Amy, I need you to sit over here, on the other side, near me, TY, make yourself comfortable and try to relax, open that mind of yours and let's just see where we go."

Amy came over to the couch on the other side of the room near Jo's chair as Ty pulled off his jacket and sat back a little more in the couch. He shut his eyes and took a few slow breaths then slowly opened them and looked at the doctor who was now holding a thin gold chain in front of him with a small gold ring dangling at the end. Doctor Wheaton handed Amy a prompt card, pointing to the instructions written on the face.

"Ok, Ty, I want you to watch the ring ok, clear your thoughts and simply focus on its movements, watch it spin, see the light as it twists with the ring. "

Amy watched on as Doctor Wheaton continued to guide Ty under her hypnotic suggestion. She spoke softly, her voice never changing its tone. Holding his attention, as those green emeralds held the ring in there embrace. After around five minutes of suggestion talk and guidance, she took a breath and looked over to Amy as she asked Ty to close his eyes. Slowly, at her command, he shut out the world. His mind calm and relaxed, as too was his body as Amy watched his legs slide slightly into a lax state as his hands unclenched and fell to his sides.

"TY, listen to me ok, you are safe, and you have nothing to fear. "she whispered to him, "I want you to listen to this voice ok, this is going to be your lifeline. "

She looked at Amy and whispered quietly into her ear,

"Ty, I love you, Im here, your safe, come back to me," Amy said, looking over to the doctor who smiled at her.

"that is your safety line Ty, at any time, if you feel threatened or scared, you can pull back to this place and you will be fine. "the doctor watched Ty as he breathed slow and deep, "do you understand, "

"Yes," Ty said quietly, his voice almost a whisper as he slid into the void.

"he's under now Amy, and I need you to understand that while in this state he is very vulnerable and susceptible to suggestion. At any time, Ty can discontinue the hypnosis, he only needs to want it to stop and like turning off a movie, it stops. "

Amy nodded, curious and interested in how it all worked but still worried for Ty who she knew it was he it was affecting. He seemed ok, at peace even, his jaw was soft and relaxed, his eyes closed, and his body gently caressed by the softness of the couch that surrounded him. It was like he had simply fallen asleep, that hair once again ruffled around his handsome and still features.

"Ty lets go back to when you were 5, you in your home, in Montana, you're with your parents, "

Ty's lips curled into a childlike grin, his hand twitching slightly as he relived the moment,

"tell me where you are,"

"its….my room, "he breathed, "I have a new truck, its black, daddy got it for me"

Amy smiled, his voice was like that of a child, his phrasing too. It was like he was once again little Ty, living at Lucky in Montana with his mommy and daddy.

"you like your new truck? ," she asked, "why did he give you the truck Ty?"

Ty nodded quickly, like an excited child, "cos, cos, "his smile then disappeared, Amy watched as a sadness overtook TY, his lip trembled as he spoke, "he's leaving, he's going away, Mommy's mad, she doesn't want him to go"

Amy looked at the doctor as she watched and listened to Ty talk like a small boy, pleading for his dad not to leave him. It made her heart splinter as she saw the desperation in his face. As a child, not understanding the obvious disintegration of his parent's marriage.

"Ty, stop, listen, "Doctor Jo said, her eyes falling onto Amy who took a breath and spoke, "Ty, I love you, Im here, you're safe, come back to me," she followed the instructions on the card to a tee. Ty taking a breath and calming. Once again settled and still.

"let's move along, Ty…. I want you to look into the darkness, Ty, "

"I.I. Im in a house, its, ...I can't see anything, there are doors, lots of doors" " look into the rooms Ty, find the ones with the dark, find your mom, where is she, "She paused watching his mouth move as his eyes slid from side to side under their lids. "where is she Ty, where are you?"

"she's here, "he whispered, "she's calling for me, "

"Find her TY, where is she? Can you see her?"

He shook his head, as he swallowed and moved his head slightly, Amy watched as his brow furrowed.

"It's Its dark, I I I can't see her, "

"the dark is lifting Ty, you can see as well as if standing in the morning sunshine, where are you? look around, what do you see"

"Um, its …. It's the bathroom. Im sitting on the floor, its …. it's cold"

"is your mom with you?"

Ty shook his head in denial, His breathing increasing slightly as the memories unfolded," no. but, she's close, I can hear her.

she's telling me, she's telling me to sh…. "Ty's hands twitched as he shook slightly, "he's, he's there, she doesn't want me to…he's mad, I…. I need to hide…. "

Amy looked on in worry as Ty trembled, his lips moving, and his hands suddenly clenched into balls.

"who are you hiding from TY, who's looking for you"

"Wade, shh. Shh. Mums upset, she's, she's with me now, she's mad, Im too loud, he will find me, she….no…. Im sorry. I'll I'll be quiet, I…...sh shh, I didn't mean to...it was an accident, I was scared, I'm sorry"

Tys gentle tremble turned into a shake as he reacted to a long-lost memory of a darker time. He was curled up in the bathtub, his mother holding him tightly in her arms as she pressed her palm angrily across his face. His eyes looking up at her in fear, as she pressed harder and harder against his mouth and nose. Trying to silence his sobs, those terrified whimpers of a child lost and alone in his fears.

"Can't… Can't ….no …...Can't breathe" he cried suddenly, Amy seeing the distress in his body as he rolled his head from side to side "Sorry, Mom, Im sorry, sh... need to be quiet, Im to loud, he will be mad... he will ...when he... he will see Im wet, he...he will be mad"

"Ty, breathe, your safe, Im taking you deeper, you're ok, you can breathe, look around, who is there,"

Ty fell silent, the trembling stopped and his hands relaxed, "he's there, he …he wants me gone, he…. he ...NO NO! Please mom, don't, I …..I don't want to …..no"

Amy covered her mouth as Ty's mouth fell open as he started to cry, the sobs making him tremble and shake with fear.

"Ty, listen to me, you're safe, you're still in the room, but nothing can touch you, you feel nothing, tell me what's happening Ty, who is with you?"

TY settled again, his breathing returning to normal as he took a deep breath,

"where are you, Ty,"

"bathroom, Im in the bathroom at mom's apartment. "

"why are you in the bathroom?"

"He found us, he's mad, mad at her mad at the boy. He's wet, his pants are wet. The doors locked, can't get out, need to stay, must behave, mustn't fight, mustn't be bad… "

"look at the little boy Ty, is he ok, is the little boy ok?"

TY stalled, his brow wrinkling again, "No, he's hurt, he's bleeding, in pain, he's crying. he's naked, clothes on the floor. wet clothes."

"who hurt him, Ty? Who hurts the boy?"

"the…. He did, he… deserves it, needs discipline, needs to learn his place. "

Amy had tears in her eyes now. Ty had told her that Wade used to hit him, punish him for acting out, calling it the art of discipline, but to see Ty actually live it, return to the moment and describe it. It ripped at her soul. Seeing the anguish, the pain that was inflicted on him. It was almost too hard to bare.

"who's with the boy Ty, who is in the room?" Doctor Wheaton watched him closely as his face contorted, and he sucked in a ragged breath,

"Wade, he's in the room, he's ….no no, don't…. please, don't... don't hurt him, …don't hurt ME! don't...I can't I …. I …. MOM!"

Amy jumped forward as he shook, her eyes on the doctor who motioned to her to say her safety words again.

"Ty, I love you, Im here, your safe, come back to me," Amy said quickly, watching Ty once again suck in a deep breath and settle. Returning to his safe place.

"Amy Im going to push this a little deeper, I need you to stay calm and let him lift the memory out of the dark. This may be a little confronting, But …. trust me, Im not going to let anything hurt him"

Amy nodded, she was scared, scared for Ty and what he was about to experience. It was already hard to sit and watch, and now, here was the doctor saying it was going to get even more confrontational.

"Ty, listen to me, you are safe, take a breath, and take me to your punishment room, take with there Ty, show me the way"

"it's dark, I can't see, "he replied softly,

"turn on the lights TY, tell me where you are,"

"my room, "He took a shaky breath, "I hurt, my ribs hurt, "

"who is there Ty, who is with you,"

"Wade, he's mad, I failed,, I let her down, I …. Shes mad at me too"

"look around Ty, tell me what you see, "

"he's with me, he's, wiping my nose, …I'm bleeding…. he…. he talking to me…" Ty shuddered, his hand lifting and holding his ribs, the memory way to real. "he …. it's my fault, I shouldn't. I caused this I….NO…. I sorry, I won't do it again, Im sorry, please, I,,,,,… don't, please no…" Ty sucked in a fast breath, as he shuddered and shook again, "no no no please, I…. Im sorry! no….NO!"

Amy gasped as Ty's hands shielded himself, waiting for an imaginary strike that made him whimper when it connected. He shied away, his body recoiling against the couch as he tried desperately to protect himself from the phantom blows that came his way.

"TY breathe, your safe, "Doctor Wheaton said, "calm yourself, he is gone, you are safe, he can't hurt you"

"He's after me! Mom!.. please, make him stop, MOM… Dad, help me!"

"Ty…. Stop, your safe, you're ok, breathe, "Doctor Wheaton said, her tone once again calming her patient as he took a breath and relaxed. She looked at Amy who looked concerned. Not liking seeing her boyfriend in such distress. "take a moment TY, the room is empty, he is GONE" Doctor Jo turned to Amy and gave her a look that made her realize they were just about the enter unchartered waters. TY was open to suggestion now, the barriers and walls were down, and his mind was laid out and venerable.

"Ty you're at red deer, you are 19, and you are awake, what can you see?"

Amy looked at the doctor, her eyes filled with fear, Ty was drugged at this encounter, he couldn't remember anything of what had truly happened to him at the Red Deer house in his waking state. This tormented him and was some of the root holdings of his anxiety. This was dangerous territory to navigate. Amy's face turned white as the Doctor pushed him gently through the door.

"Doc, I don't know if we should go this way, "she whispered, "he has no idea what happened to him then, what I …. What if it's something really bad, worse than Montana"

"We are with him Amy, I promise if it looks like it's getting too much for him, I'll pull him out, "She touched Amy's hand, "have your safety phrase ready ok, just in case he needs to be grounded"

"Ty, what can you see, look around where you are, tell us who is there," she continued, Amy watching on, her expression filled with worry and apprehension.

"Im in a room," Ty said softly as if watching a movie, his eyes were still closed, but he seemed calm.

"Describe it, Ty,"

"its ...small, there's a bed, Im laying on it, it's dark, I can see, I can't…. move. it's quiet, its ...it smells old"

"is anyone with you TY,"

He screwed up his brow, before he spoke, "NO, IM alone, I…. I can't move, I want to, but…. I can't"

"Ty, when I count you in, you can move, you can look around and see yourself and the room where you are being held. "The doctor stopped, and took a breath then continued "ready 1….2…3…. look around Ty, what do you see"

"Um, in on a bed, in a small room, there's a window and a desk, no, a sideboard. Im tired, I want to sleep"

"is anyone else there TY, "she asked again. But this time, he nodded,

"Yes…... Wade is there, he's behind me, he…..." Ty stopped and took a breath, "he's behind me, sitting on the bed,"

"what's he doing TY," The doctor pushed on, Amy looking more concerned than ever now.

"he …. he hands around my shoulder, he's …. he's holding me, making me…making me drink," TY moved his head if trying to pull away. "I I don't want to. I don't want it"

"Breathe Ty, move forward what else do you see, what is he doing now "

Ty's brow furrowed again, his head shook from side to side, "they, they are laughing, I I can't move, I ..."

"they? who else is there TY?"

"another, two of them, they... they are talking to Wade"

"Ok TY, take a count of three and move forward, you're still in the house, but its later, what's happening now?"

"there's a girl, "Ty whispered, "she's pretty, …she looks scared, he scares her…she doesn't want to do it"

Amy lent over, her face close to Doctor Jos "that must be when he met Britt, she was forced to set him up, make it look like he slept with her"

"who else is with you TY,"

"Wade, he's there, and there's others, two, men, they…Wade, he's holding me, taking my …. taking my clothes, he's talking to…. To, he's not happy, he wants it done"

"who TY? who is he talking too "

"I don't want to, I can't move, I …...I can't stop them…. He's …" Ty shuddered as he let the memories come out of the darkness for the first time. "he's leaving, he…. he doesn't want to see… "

"who's leaving Ty? Who doesn't want to see?"

TY took a shaky breath as he settled, his eyes still shut his hands now clenched again. "Ian…. Ian Creswell. "

Amy sat in silent shock when she heard that name. Her mind cartwheeling at the realization that Tallon, AKA Ian Creswell, was actually present at the forced photo shoot that saw Ty implicated in yet another scandal.

"breathe Ty, move forward, you are safe, you are just watching like before, tell me where you are and what you see"

"Im… Im back in the room, it's cold, dark, but Wade…he's there."

"Wade is with you? No one else, only Wade"

"only Wade," Ty agreed, his hands loosening, and his eyes twitched from side to side as the time in question opened up to him. The veil of darkness lifting.

"you're watching, remember, nothing can hurt you, you are safe, tell me what Wade is doing?" Doctor Wheaton forged on, knowing this was a black hole area in his memories.

"he's next to me. He's …he's … I can't move, he's tormenting me. Saying …. Im…. his, he can have me…He…. owns me"

Ty shuddered again the images making the physic link start to falter, his subconscious wanting to block the event. pull him free, pull him out "his hands are on me. On my skin, I can't MOVE, I can't …. get away"

"what happened next TY, remember you are safe"

Ty's head moved slowly from side to side as the darkness cleared. Image after image flew before him as he shuddered and started to breath more quickly.

"he's …. he won't let me go…. I …I can't move, I…Im fighting, but I can't …. silence. it's silent. He …his hands are on me, on my back, they, rough, I can feel them on me, my body, his ….in my mouth. I can't breathe! …NO…. I want …I want to run. I can't. II NO NO,,, DONT TOUCH ME!" Ty's voice raised as he body went rigid with fear and panic, Amy looking at the doctor in fear as he almost convulsed from the things that were coming to light in his mind.

"Ty, I love you, Im here, your safe, come back to me," Amy suddenly cut in, seeing how distressed he was once again becoming, she looked the doctor who rolled her lip, conceding the call but not happy with it. She knew how badly Ty wanted answers, and they were on the cusp of reaching them.

Ty settled again, his breathing slowing as his hands released and fell back into his lap.

They continued this back and forth for what felt like hours to Amy, Doctor Wheaton Taking Ty to an event, retracing the darkness and pulling it into the light, Amy's heart splintered with each gasp and cry for help that came out of Ty. It was brutal, but it was necessary. The doctor lifting the black veil and bringing it all out into the open. Making him see it, making him remember, taking away the fear.

Finally, after one more safety chain from Amy that brought Ty once again back to his safe place, Doctor Wheaton calmed him and then invited him once again out from under the veil. Ty's green eyes finally flickering open as he looked around, the tear tracks on his cheeks making him move his hands to investigate.

He looked at them both, feeling exhausted and drained, not remembering what had happened but somehow feeling like he had run a marathon. His chest hurt slightly, and he felt short of breath. His hand running through his hair as he tried to secure a common ground.

Doctor Wheaton smiled at him and then waited for Amy to go to his side. Before she said the trigger word she had implanted in his mind within the session. "Remember without fear"

TY suddenly turned as white as a ghost as everything he had relived suddenly came flooding into full technicolor view. Doctor Jo had removed by suggestion any emotional attachment to it while he was under, so it was more like someone had finally opened a door or turned on a light for a room that was once cloaked in darkness than actually reliving a horror that had tormented his thoughts.

"Ty," Amy said suddenly, as he sat there, his eyes staring off out at the skyline. "TY are you ok?"

It took him a moment, his mind finally processing the information it now knew to be true. Those green eyes turning to look at the doctor as he wet his lips to speak,

"I remember, it's all there, I can see it now. "he rasped, Amy clutching his hand as he swallowed and wiped his eyes "I remember it all"

* * *

Doctor Wheaton continued to discuss the regression session with both Ty and Amy, allowing Ty to voice what was now clear uncut recognition in his once troubled, now clear mind, He told her of the many times that Wade and his mother, had victimized him, used force against him to the point of injury and how it had all been covered up, one always covering for the other...

Amy listened as TY told them of the physical encounters, how he had fought back, in the beginning, but resigned himself to the outcomes of any altercation with his mother's lover. There were times when he could remember being locked in the washroom for hours, sometimes overnight, his face bloodied, his body bruised. Left there to 'think about his actions' 'consider his choices' His body trembling in the cold when minutes turned into hours and then days. Doctor Wheaton walked him through all of it, helping him navigate a safe path through some of the darkest and most challenging moments in his young life. Some previously covered by shadows, but now, thanks to the hypnotism, open to the light.

Amy covered her shocked expression when TY talked about Wade, and how he now recalled other incidents, where he had felt the underlying perversion in Wade's attention. Although Wade had not physically touched Ty in that way before the incident in Montana at his father's funeral, the innuendo and markers were there long before that. Wades attention to Ty as a child had been unsettling, the mental abuse segwaying into physical and then finally sexual.

Ty described how Wade had terrified him as a child, segregating him not only from his mother's love but also from his father's attention. Wade had, from the moment he started working with Brad all those years ago began to groom and manipulate Ty's world, alienating him from those who were closest to him and setting him up to be ready for cultivating as he reached his older teenage years. They hypnosis also helped TY identify that very moment, where the attitude Wade had towards him changed. A moment that caused a paradigm shift in what was the beginning of the end of childhood innocence for Ty.

He spoke openly now, not afraid to share the memories that flowed freely out of him, his fear was still there, but the clarity the hypnosis had given him, made controlling it so much easier now.

The suggestions Doctor Wheaton had put in place could in the future be removed. They were there, to be used as a navigational tool. A way to highlight the darkness and make its presence less threatening for TY to accept and handle.

"Ty, we talked about Red Deer when you were under, you told us some of what happened to you there, do you recall that now?"

Ty took a breath and wrung his hands on themselves, as he let his eyes fall onto Jo. "I remember being held there, I remember not being able to move or fight back for most of it. "he said softly, "But mostly I recall the photo shoot, and Wade and …And Tallon"

"Tallon?" Doctor Jo asked, "you mentioned an Ian, not a Tallon"

Ty swallowed, his eyes landing on Amy, "Ian is Tallon, he's my brother, the half-brother who's been behind all this from the get-go" he took a slow breath and rubbed his tired and emotionally drained face. "Wade assaulted me, in Red Deer, like he did in Montana, I remember it now"

Amy wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her heart breaking for him as the realization hit home, "Wade has been waiting for this, for me, since the start. Tallon is in on this too, this is all him. He let that bastard assault me… he just stood there and let it happen. "

* * *

Ty and Amy left Doctor Wheaton's office just after 1pm and met up with Lou and Bastion at Solomon's Office. Bastion signed his common law contract and shook Ty's hand. Accepting the role as CEO for Lucky Holdings. Amy watched Ty, he played the game well, but it was easily seen he was quieter than normal. He seemed up in his own head, lost in thought. Lou eventually pulling Amy aside as the men continued to talk in the main office setting, wanting to know what was actually going on.

"he's fine Lou, "Amy said softly, keeping her voice low as to not attract attention. "It's just been a long morning and I think we will be both glad to close the world out for a while and just have some quiet time in our room"

Lou held her sister eyes, penetrating their defenses and not buying her explanation at all," something happened at that therapy session didn't it?" she pushed,

"I can't say, Lou, it's not my place ok, "Amy whispered back "but yes, something did, and I really think Ty needs time to process it"

Lou watched the men across the room, Bastion busily engaging with Ty as he courteously nodded and threw the odd comment in here and there as to remain from looking rude or disinterested.

"Amy, are these sessions actually helping? Or?" Lou asked, her observations of Ty and his body language making her suspicious. "because if they are making it worse, maybe we… we should rethink them"

"No, Lou, you need to stay out of this ok, this is Ty's life and his decision, these sessions with Doctor Wheaton are helping, trust me, but they are also rather confrontational. So…" Amy let her eyes fall back on her boyfriend who had taken a seat, his face a little tired now and withdrawn "I think we all need to allow him time to deal, deal with all of it"

"Amy, LOU, "Solomon boomed, waving them back into the group, Tys eyes turning to catch with Amy as he gave her a soft smile, "we are thinking a celebratory dinner at The Russian Tea Rooms. "His smile was huge as he looked towards the crowd for acceptance, Bastion nodding as he glanced over towards TY and Amy, who now stood by his side as he sat on a large leather chair.

Amy connected with Ty, seeing his veiled unwillingness to participate, he was spent, emotionally and physically and keeping up this high-end façade was starting to falter, she could easily see the cracks in his persona even if no one else had picked up on them.

"Thanks, Solomon, But Ty and I have already made plans tonight, "Amy cut in, seeing those green emeralds flick up to her in appreciation, "we were planning a little romantic outing at…."

Amy faltered, she didn't know the big Apple all that well yet, plucking a restaurant from the air was going to prove difficult especially when she was dealing with NYC residents.

"Per Se" Lou interjected, "he's taking her to Per Se, and we all know how hard it is to get a table there"

"well, yes, we can't interfere with a man's love of his woman and fine food," Solomon laughed, "let us do dinner Saturday then, to celebrate the start of a new error in Lucky Holdings"

Ty slowly stood up, his arm threading around Amy as he kissed her cheek softly, "that would be great Solomon, "he said, the tiredness in his voice showing now,

They all said their farewells, Ty shaking Solomon and Bastions hands as they headed for the lobby and the waiting car out the front. He held Amy's hand in silence in the elevator on the way to the ground floor, Lou glancing at him and Amy from time to time. Her curiosity getting the better of her when they reached the car in the sidewalk.

"Ok, look, I know something happened, and you're a little put off by it "She stated, "but I really think that you need to assess whether or not these sessions you're having are actually helping you "

"Lou" Amy whispered, as she felt Ty tense slightly, his eyes glancing at her with a {you didn't tell her did you} kind of look.

"Im sorry, but I care about you, both of you, and I know this trip has been a little, weird and well nut with the … well you know, but something had obviously rattled you, and I just think …"

"Im fine Lou, "Ty said softly, "but yes, your right, today has been a bit of a challenge for me, Im sorry, so, if going to dinner tonight is important, then, please call Bastion and Solomon and set it up, "

Lou shook her head seeing Amy throw her a concerned glare.

"No TY, Saturday will be fine, you aren't flying out till Sunday morning so…." Lou corrected, her expression softening as she saw the need in Tys eyes to distance himself for a while. "Look, how about you two take tomorrow for yourselves, sleep in, take in what the big apple has to offer, decompress. It looks like you both need it"

Amy smiled at her sister, and squeezed Ty's hand, "it would be nice to look around some more, go explore see the sights, Central Park was amazing this morning, we could maybe check out the zoo or?"

"well, there's times square, and liberty Island and don't forget the Empire State Building!" Lou said with excitement.

"I'd like to see the 9/11 memorial," Ty said softly, Amy giving him a gentle and understanding smile, he had many layers to his personality, and his empathy for those around him of late was a new one. She knew he was interested in history and culture, his interest in the state buildings and their architecture shone through in all the cities they had visited together. This softer, more compassionate worldly side to his persona was the Ty she loved the most. And he seemed to show it more now, rather than hide it under the showman media glitz bravado.

"well, I think you two have a busy day ahead of you then" Lou grinned as the car pulled up in front of the Four Seasons. "I'll catch up with you both at dinner tomorrow ok, "her eyes looked directly at Ty, "I called Scott this morning and we… well, we talked and… he's flying in later this afternoon. "

Ty couldn't help but smile, "that's great Lou, "

"yeah that's really great" Amy agreed

"we are going to stay for a few days, so, I won't be catching the jet back with you two on Sunday, "She explained.

"ooh, a weekend away with Scott" Amy teased, her grin making Lou scowl at her, "what will Grandpa and Dad think!"

"stop that, "Lou chastised, as they got out of the car and headed into the lobby reception of the opulent hotel. "If I want this to work, I have to show Scott, that Im as committed as he is, "

"so, what brought this all about Lou, last time we talked you were adamant the mundane normal relationship wasn't for you?" Amy pushed.

"Well, I took some advice from a very smart and intuitive friend" Lou's eyes fell briefly onto Ty as he smiled and looked away, "he told me that if I didn't tell Scott how I felt, then how did I ever expect him to know"

Amy grinned now too, "he sounds like a very smart friend"

"he is, "Lou said as she placed her hand in the middle of Tys back as they headed for the elevators.

* * *

Ty shut the doors to their room and pulled his jacket from his shoulders, his soft grey shirt also coming off as he kicked his boots from his feet, now clad only in his jeans and a black tee. He ran both his hands though his long hair as he wandered off to the bathroom. Amy pulling her jacket off as well as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

They soon retired to the bed, where they both laid curled in each other's arms, Amy head against Ty's shoulder as his distant eyes watched the large curved TV screen at the end of the bed.

"you seem quiet," She asked, feeling his warmth near her, but not getting much else from him, "are you sure you're ok?"

Ty took a breath and squeezed her gently in his hold. Loving the feeling of her so close. He didn't answer, because he didn't really know what to say. He wasn't sure if he was ok, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. With clarity came questions, and with questions came the need for answers. The hypnosis had opened up a lot of door for him. Now the only problem was, he had to deal with what was on the other side.

"you're not ok, are you?" Amy suddenly said, the silence finally getting to her. She rolled his arms, so she was on her side, her eyes meeting his as they fell to his chest.

"I honestly don't know" he whispered, "I wanted to know the truth, I did, but now, "he looked over to her, Amy seeing the trepidation in his face, "how do I live with knowing that I was…."

"Oh Ty," Amy felt her eyes well as she pulled him close and let him hold onto her. "we will get through this, I promise you, "

She felt him nod against her shoulder, those arms now around her and keeping her near.

The sound of his phone, making their moment fray at the edges. Ty sat up and picked it up, his face turning to stone as he saw who the call was from.

Amy pulled up next to him, reading the screen, her hand instantly touching Ty's face and bringing him back to her, "let it ring, please Ty, don't answer it ok, not now, not tonight"

Ty took a breath and pressed the screen, his hand raising it to his ear, "What do you want Tallon"

Her heart was thumping so heavily Amy thought she was going to bounce out of bed, it wasn't fear this time, it was anger. Anger at a man who had destroyed the man she loved in every way. Now, in a sick way of tormenting him further, this happy family was the last straw. She was furious, and this needed to stop.

"TY, I hear you are coming home in a few days, the charms of the big Apple I hope have seen you well, Im sending a car to the airstrip to meet you, so we can have that meeting we discussed"

Ty rubbed his face, Amy seeing the glint in his eyes, the pain of what he had found out still there, but his need to catch this madman out taking over.

"there no need for that Tallon, I will come and see you after I settled back at Heartland "

"No Ty, the car will be there for you, please don't make me enforce this, I really don't want to insist. " Tallon's voice was cool. He wasn't taking no for an answer now. But Ty pushed the boundaries again. Throwing caution to the wind. Amy chewing her fingernail as she watched her lover get up from the bed and walk slowly back and forth before her.

"This happy family charade can stop now ok, I know all about the Korean connection, and the crates and what you and Thomas have been doing, "he cut back. His eyes flickering over to Amy who smiled a shaky smile in support. "I will come and see you, but do not tell me where and when that will be. "

The line was quiet for a bit. Tallon obviously thinking over Ty's retort.

"there he is, finally, that strength I saw the first day we met, welcome back Tyler, "

TY rolled his eyes as he turned again, now looking out the large windows, "This isn't a game Tallon, this is my life, my father's legacy, and I will not have you or anyone else try to derail it"

"our father Tyler, "Tallon cut back, "he was our father, and he was a fool, please don't follow in his footsteps and make the same wrong decisions. If you play this right, you, my boy, will be the youngest multi-millionaire this country and the world has ever seen, this is a good thing Tyler, not something to be feared, with my help you will soar"

"where are you getting the stock from?" TY cut back suddenly, Amy's eyes widening at his bluntness. "there's no record of rough stock on the books, or stock purchases, where is it coming from?"

"we will discuss all of this on your return Ty, patience brother, enjoy your time away, show that beautiful girl of yours the city, the wealth and status your name and standing can give her. "

Ty shut his eyes, he knew Amy was with him, he chewed his lip, Tallon had eyes everywhere "fine, I'll see you on Sunday when we fly in, but stop with the interference ok, South Korea isn't the only thing Im aware of brother! "Ty turned away from Amy and lowered his voice, his tone deep and filled with threat and warning, "you dare send another Devon after me, and I swear on my father grave, I'll end this once and for all, you got it!"

The line once again was dead. The threat hanging between the two brothers.

"Devon was purely insurance Ty, you play the game, I don't need to collect my premiums. "Tallon's voice now lowered too, His black eyes sparkling from the onset of the call, "but hear me now brother, you threaten me like that again, and I promise you, that little girl you hold so dear, she will wear your mistakes. Your threat only threatens her. "

Tys face contorted, "don't you fuckin…dare" he whispered down the phone, "you leave her out of this."

"Tyler, that's totally up to you my boy, just don't forget who holds the cards here my brother, know your place"

And with that, he gave a soft laugh "see you soon, "

"I mean it, Tallon "Ty cut back, realizing he may have pushed a little too hard, "leave her alone!"

* * *

"Thomas, "Tallon said sternly down the phone,

"yes, sir, "

"send a car to the main airstrip for private jets in Calgary on Sunday morning, Ty will be arriving, and I want him brought to the Calgary location at site 12 "

"Sir, is Ty aware of this? He may not come peacefully "Thomas looked worried, his large cigar sending tendrils of grey smoke up through his fingers.

"he is very much aware," Tallon cut back, "I want that girl sidelined ok, she is not to come with him"

"But Sir, she's here, in Hudson, Tys with her sister in NYC"

"get with the times Thomas, Amy is with him, she had been for a few days. "Tallon was losing his patience. "split them up, keep her separate, she is the only card I have to keep him in line,"

"But sir, you want Ty, so what do you propose I do with her!" Thomas was confused

"send Lynton, he is to hold her until I say otherwise, "Tallon rubbed his face an evil smile coming into play as his place came together, "divert the flight, send it to Calgary/Springback rather than Calgary international"

"Sir, I don't know if this is a good idea If I show my hand my involvement in all of this is going to…." Thomas sounded worried now, he wanted to keep out of the firing line, Since Wade's unfortunate accident, he had tried to keep as low a profile as possible.

"your blown Thomas" Tallon snapped back, his voice rattled now, he didn't like this feeling of being on the back foot. "he knows your involved, so do what I say and stop with all the questions and queries,"

"yes sir, I understand" Thomas fell silent, this was it, this was the preverbal end game. There was no hiding from it now. He was all in, or he was done. "I will inform Lynton of your request, "he said softly, conceding defeat

"and the other matter we spoke of?" Tallon questioned,

"Yes sir, Wade has been moved, "Thomas reported back, "and Lucas Marlow is no longer associated with Lucky in any way"

"meaning?" Tallon's voice was cruel now,

"he has been dealt with sir, "Thomas said sadly,

"perfect, I will be waiting for you and my brother at site 12 on Sunday morning, do not disappoint me, Thomas, you know how much I hate to be disappointed.

* * *

"please tell me you didn't upset him, "Amy said shakily, "you know how dangerous he is"

TY rubbed his face, not knowing where to begin, he felt sick, his plan to get the upper hand now in free fall.

"No… it's all good, "He said shakily as he put his phone down, "He's pissed, but it's all good"

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed, "we need to tell the police, this is way out of control now"

"No, No, Amy, its ok, "Ty breathed, pushing the threats to the back of his mind, not wanting to alarm her, "Its ok, he was just a little shocked I stood up to him, it's all good, he's sending a car to the airstrip to meet us, and I'll go and talk to him while you …."

"are you nuts! there is no way Im letting you go with that madman on your own! he almost killed you remember!"

"Amy, please, we talked about this ok, I told you, I need him to think that he's got me over a barrel, that way I can get a look at what is truly going on over there," He saw her climb off the bed and come over to him, fear in those big pools of blue, "I'll be ok, trust me. He won't hurt me. He can't, "

"I don't like this TY, not one little bit, I agreed with you before, but I didn't agree to you putting yourself in harm's way, especially after everything you found out today, He is evil Ty, he's been trying to get to you for years. Through your dad, your mon, wade, Thomas, they are all involved with his web of lies. "

"Im ok Amy, "TY pleaded, "I get it ok, Yes Tallon had been behind all of this Lucky stuff from the get-go, but I need to end this, I need to stop this once and for all otherwise everything, everything I've ever been through or endured. Would have been for nothing. Absolutely nothing. "He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close, "I've got this ok, I promise you, I got this"

Amy didn't look convinced, she was terrified for him. His need to finally challenge his brother and make sense of all of it was making him reckless.

"I love you ok, and I don't want to see you hurt, not anymore, I …." she looked down, her eyes welling up, "I saw your pain today and I can't see you like that again, I won't, Please, be careful, he's dangerous TY"

Ty softened his expression and pulled her closer still, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest, "shhh, its ok, I'll be ok, "

Amy nodded, and sucked in a quick breath as Ty's hands ran around her cheeks and cupped her face, "ILL BE OK" he whispered and lent in to press his lips to hers. The contact turning from soft and reassuring to hot and heavy in the blink of an eye. Both trying to prove a point, show the other there was nothing to fear.

It was a rushed kiss, one filled with want and desire and the need to show stability. Both pushing the boundaries as Ty stepped back in a slight stumble towards the bed behind him. Amy's hands now around his neck and grabbing handfuls of his hair. She heard him chuckle as she pushed her tongue against his, wanting to show him her love, her need to be close, to protect him.

She pulled back, breaking the connection, her chest heaving as he stood breathless before her, "I can't lose you TY, "she said softly, her hand touching his cheek, making him see the fear in those eyes that carved open his very soul.

"you won't, "he said, hiding the apprehension, not letting her see how scared he truly was. Tallon was indeed dangerous, it was an uncertain fear that he felt for his older brother, not the same as what he had held with Wade or even his father. This was unpredictable. This was ruthless. A darkness that even Ty didn't quite understand.

He smiled at the love of his life again, watching as she came closer and kissed him one more time, this time, a more controlled and sensual kiss that sent shivers down his spine. He shut his eyes, getting lost in the sensation, feeling Amy's hands slide around his back and up between his shoulder blades'

 **{I COULD HAVE HAD YOU WHENEVER I WANTED TO}**

Ty balked, he pulled back as the shudder flew through him, he stepped away, visibly shaken and disturbed as he tried to catch his breath, Amy's eyes watched him in shock, not understanding the recoil. He had been all over her seconds before, his lips devouring hers.

"Ty," she said, coming over to him as he held onto the back of his neck with his hands, steading his breath, "are you ok?"

He nodded, turning to look at her, still a little shocked but giving her a smile, "yeah, it was just, Um…. not. I'm good, it's all good"

Amy could see the confusion and manic look in his eyes as he straightened up and came back to her. He blew out a breath and reached for her again, letting his hands fall on her waist as he stepped in closer. "sorry, um …. I just, …. Wow" he shook his head and focused on her face, getting once again lost in those pools of blue. "where were we" his smile turning cheeky as he refused to let the invasion in his thoughts affect him. He stepped in and reclaimed her embrace, Amy, looking up at him as he kissed her again, her lips a little tentative this time, but giving in when she felt his warmth and emotion.

They kissed, standing in that room, lost in each other's embrace, Ty's body pressed to her as Amy slid her hands gingerly under the back of his tee and up his back. She pressed the kiss again, finding the electricity and letting her hands roam down his spine and across his behind.

 **{THAT'S IT PRETTY, SMILE FOR ME…. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT}**

Like a spike of electricity, TY went ridged again, pulling roughly away from Amy and moving to the other side of the room, his mouth open in shock as he turned away, trying to catch his breath, his heart thumped, his body went taught, goosebumps ran up his arms and legs.

"TY, what. what on earth is…"Amy cried, coming over to him yet again, but this time he held his hand out to stop her as he shut his eyes and tried to settle himself, push the mental invasion away. He wasn't going to allow him to destroy his time with Amy too.

"Just wait, ok, "he whispered, his voice trembling, "just give me a sec ok" Amy watched his eyes, they were wide and filled with shock and ambiguity, he looked like he had just dodged by a cat's whisker being taken out by a semi-trailer.

He sucked in a breath and ran his hands through his hair as he shook it out, trying to settle the shudder that plagued him.

Amy stepped back and sat on the bed, waiting for him to return to her, she didn't want to force it, he was disturbed, and she could see it was to do with when they touched or came close.

"I can go if you want, give you some space"

Those words made Ty turn to her instantly, his face filled with fear and panic, "no, please, stay, I want you to say"

"then talk to me Ty, "Amy replied, her hands in her lap as her sad eyes found him, "what's going on"

"Ok, ok, "he whispered, as he took one more breath and came over to her, kneeling before her as she sat on the bed. "I… can't explain it, …. I …when we touch, like we …. I get this flash… and "he stumbled, struggling to put it into words, "I feel it, like bam! It's right there, and ….and …I …hear him and he's…." he shut his eyes. "Im sorry, I'm fucking this up, I don't know how to say it, it's just this feeling that …. It just takes over, like SNAP! and then it's gone, but…."

Amy touched his cheek, "He? You said he?"

TY lowered his eyes, as he let his held breath go, his head nodding slightly as he hands found hers and guided them around his neck. "Wade, … I can hear him, and …I can feel him whenever we…"

Amy pulled forward and wrapped her arms around him, Holding him tight, "shh, just breath ok, shhh, "

He lowered his head into her chest and rocked forward on his knees, his arms enveloping her as he sought the comfort he needed. "Im sorry, I can't do this, I'm done, I can't take this anymore," She heard the defeat in his voice as he took a shaky breath, he was exhausted, with nothing left to give or fight within his reserves.

"TY, "Amy said softly, taking a breath, and taking the chance that she was going to do this right. "Ty, I love you, Im here, your safe, come back to me,"

Ty suddenly went still, his breathing settled as his hands fell from her body onto the bed next to her hips.

Amy placed her hands on either side of his head and tilted it back, his eyes were open, but they were not responsive. The trigger working exactly the way Doctor Wheaton had said it would.

Before Amy had left the doctor's office that morning, Jo had explained to her the card she had entrusted her with. She had left the trigger in place in Tys subconscious just in case residual memory flashes came out after the session. These sharp jolts he had just experienced were precisely why she had left it in play. She had instructed Amy on how to use the suggestion and had also given her some correction phrases on the card to interject should the need arise. Doctor Wheaton had been worried that Ty may continue to have regression recall and had also given Ty sedatives to assist him with sleep that first night if the memories became too much to handle.

"you are safe, TY, these memories are echo's and cannot harm you in any way. You will hear them, and you will recall them, but you will not react to them. When I count to three, you will be safe, you will be awake, and you will be clear minded" Amy took a breath, "one. Two…. Three"

Tys eyes suddenly blinked and he took a breath, his mouth opening slightly as he shook his head and then locked his eyes to hers, his smile curling softly. "Amy …I…. what happened"

"you phased out for a bit," she smiled, "I used the suggestion Doctor Wheaton set up in your subconscious to help you deal with the memories"

He slowly got up and took a seat next to her, feeling like he had missed something, "what did I do?"

"well, you were kissing me, and then you kinda went a little loopy, "Amy smiled, "do you remember anything now?"

TY looked at the floor and he rubbed his eyes and then slowly looked up at her once his mind sorted the fuss out again, "I heard Wade, when you touched me, he used to call me Pretty, when he was close to me," he spoke the words like reading a book, like they were not attached to him at all. Amy amazed at how the hypnotic suggestion had cleared the emotion from his recollection "he told me he could have me whenever he wanted, He…it was like he was standing right there, in this very room"

Ty shook his head and stood up. Perplexed at how real it had seemed but also a little thrown by the way it didn't seem to be affecting him.

"this is so weird, "he finally said, "I feel like I should react, but I just…. Can't" he cocked his eyes brow at Amy as she gave him a gentle smile,

"we can let Doctor Wheaton know about this tomorrow morning when we go see her for your final session. "Amy said,

Ty nodded, agreeing with her as he came back to the bed and sat down next to her, "I can't explain it, Amy, I feel this calm, inside, like it's all ok, but then there's all this stuff that I now know, and I know it was wrong, and it was not my fault and that I need to deal with it, but … there's this feeling, in here" he touched his chest, "like it's all ok, that I'm ok, "

"that's a good thing isn't it" she probed, seeing him nod with a soft smile, a little perplexed by the feeling but accepting it. "that's why the doc put the suggestion into your mind, so I could call on it if you needed me too"

"I don't know Amy, "he smiled, looking a little worried, "I don't know if I like the idea of you being able to basically send me into mental catatonia at the drop of a word?"

Amy grinned and looked a little sheepish, "it's only for tonight, she said she will remove the trigger tomorrow, "Amy touched his leg, making his eyes come up to meet hers, "and you agreed to it, you said it was ok?"

He grinned, and kissed the top of her head, "well, I was hypnotized, so I really didn't know what I was agreeing too did I"

Amy dropped her jaw and slapped his arm. "don't you dare, you know that's not how it works, you were very much awake when she asked you about it"

He laughed and pulled her close, feeling her body under him as he pulled them both backward onto the bed, His arms taking his weight as he lent in and kissed her on the lips. Amy looked up at him, when he gently pulled away, "you ok? no voices? Words? Challenges?"

He smiled again, and pressed his lips to hers once more, pulling back and grinning at her, "nope, not a one, all is silent, "

"good to know, "Amy smiled up at him, her hair splayed across the pillow. "I love you, you know that even if you're kinda crazy "

TY rolled off of her and laid on his side, his face close to hers, as his arms slid across her stomach, "crazy? "he whispered, "crazy for you"

Amy kissed his cheek and sat up, reaching for the side cabinet and handing him a small white bottle and a bottle of water,

"Amy, I…." he protested, as she placed the pill bottle in his hand,

"TY, the doctor said, you need them, just for tonight, "Amy cut back, looking a little authoritative, "she warned you that the regression may cause recall dreams."

He nodded and reluctantly popped the bottles lid, his face a little wary as he tipped two small white pills into his palm and then pushed them into his mouth.

Amy unscrewed the bottled water and passed it to him as he pushed it to his lips and drank it down, handing it reluctantly back to her when he was done.

"You know, as soon as those pills kick in, I'm going to be all but useless," he said dryly, his hand running down her side and stopping on her hip, his fingers playing with her lapels.

Amy raised her eyebrow at him, and his cheeky comment, "you also know that the doctor said we should maybe NOT do that tonight anyway, just as a precaution? in case it triggers something"

Ty pouted at her as he rolled onto his back, his hand running through his hair and he looked at the ceiling.

"your no fun" he whispered, Amy smiling as he took a slow deep breath, those little pills not taking long to work at all. "no fu…... n at all"

"Ok, Mr., I think you should get changed for bed before those pills take you out altogether"

Ty nodded, but didn't really move, he just continued to look at the ceiling and his breathing became more and more rhythmic.

"Ok, "Amy grinned, she got up, went to the closet and grabbed a pair of sleep shorts, and a soft tee, but when she returned Ty's eyes were closed. His breathing deep and slow. "hey, Ty, come on, you're in your jeans!"

Slowly, like he was fighting exhaustion and hadn't slept in over a month, those green eyes opened again, he smiled at her, slightly off screw but a smile non the less. He forced himself into a seated position, where Amy quickly pulled his tee over his head and undid his wolf claw belt buckle, she pressed her hand to his bare chest and made him lay down again as she undid his jeans and with a little struggle and no help from the now totally relaxed TY pulled them free of his legs.

Amy chewed her lip, considering how she was now going to get that sleep tee and shorts onto him without any assistance and resigned to simply pulling the covers out from under a boxer-clad TY and covering him up. Her hand dropping the sleep clothes to the floor as she pulled off her own clothes and decided that soft tee of his, would do as a nightshirt for herself. She unclipped her bra, very much aware that Tys eyes were, although glassy and calm, still very intently watching her as she undressed. He was relaxed but conscious, and Amy slowed her pace slightly, letting him enjoy the show.

Once she was done, Amy laid back down next to Ty as he took another deep breath, his head turning to look at her, his eyes now very still and glass-like. "thank you, "he whispered,

"for what? "she replied, as her fingers pushed the hair from his eyes,

"the show, "he grinned softly, "sorry I …"

"Shhh, no sorry's, "she kissed his cheek, seeing that warm glow in his eyes as they fluttered a little longer on the last blink. He was losing the battle to stay awake. The sleeping pills making it harder with each eye movement to not give in and succumb to the fog that now surrounded his mind.

"Shut your eyes, "she whispered, as her hand stroked his forehead, "sleep, "

He nodded ever so gently as those pools of green slowly let the tendrils of sleep take him, Amy heard a deep breath one more time as his lips moved in a soft smile and those eyes finally closed. His jaw relaxed, his hands went slack, and he exhaled into a slow peaceful rhythm.

"I love you, Ty Borden, "Amy whispered, as she pressed her lips to his now relaxed and still face, the sedatives taking him away. He looked at peace, and that was perfection in her eyes.

She cuddled down next to him after she turned off the lights, the illuminance of the bed bases lighting giving the room a cool electric blue glow. With the Manhattan skyline as her witness, Amy closed her eyes, her body snuggled up to the now silent Ty. It had been a very long day. But she knew, that after the storms that they had endured and unraveled, there was only healing. And now, at least in this place, and in this time, putting aside all the other trials and dangers that were bound to bestow them, Ty was, at this moment, on the right road to recovery.

* * *

to be continued


	64. The Prodigal Son Chapter 64

**A/N; Sorry for the slight delay guys, Been a hectic few days, But I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews.. you have no idea how much joy they give me...I love reading them and hearing your thoughts. To my loyalist, your dedication to my stories is so heart warming to me. I love to write, but knowing that you all love to read it and enjoy it. Is Amazing! Thank you XX**

 **Chapter 64**

The next day was a day of adventure, fun, and togetherness. Amy and Ty taking Lou's advice and making the day solely about them and being together. It started a little slow, however, as Amy realized after rousing Ty from his sleep that the sedatives Doctor Wheaton had given him were, to say the least rather potent. But after a refreshing and rather cool shower that was sprung on him by Amy under the guise of a romantic bathroom interlude. He seemed awake and suitably lucid enough to take on the day.

They had a simple breakfast at The Garden, consisting of Fresh poached eggs, wheat toast, and streaky bacon. Ty once again squandering a Smoked Salmon and cream cheese bagel, his new favorite morning starter. They planned their day, deciding to start at the Central Park Zoo, (Amy's request) then check out the Empire state, followed by a visit to the Liberty isle and closing off with the 9/11 Memorial. (Tys choice)

The day was crisp but warm, and dressed in jeans and jackets, with a cap and aviators to aide TY in remaining anonymous they headed out on their day's adventure.

The zoo was beautiful, to say the least. and Amy couldn't help but be mesmerized by its inhabitants.

A small animal oasis located in Central Park in the heart of New York City. It was part of an integrated system of four zoos and the New York Aquarium managed by the Wildlife Conservation Society. Ty watched on in amused silence as Amy partook in a feeding session with the fairy penguins. Her smile of excitement as the small cute creatures took minnows from her fingertips his lasting memory of the day.

The zoo began in the 1860s as a menagerie, thus making it the first official zoo to open in New York. Later, the zoo was modified, with the addition of many new buildings ranged in a quadrangle around the sea lion pool. With it being renovated in the mid-1980s and reopened in 1988, replacing the first aging unfriendly cages with naturalistic environments.

Amy wandered the pathways, arm in arm with her love, looking at the wonderment of the exhibits around her. Both of them stopping and taking a selfie for Mallory in front of the sea lion enclosure. Receiving a happy face and then a frowny face emoticon from their little blonde friend when she voiced her opinion of not being there to enjoy it with them.

Trellised, vine-clad, glass-roofed pergolas linked the three major exhibit areas, Ty and Amy reveling in exploring all of the biomes. The tropics, temperate and polar, all housed in discreet and ornate buildings of brick trimmed with granite, masked and shrouded by vines. They marveled at the indoor rainforest, the chilled penguin house, and couldn't hide their smiles at the polar bear pool, which at that time, was happily occupied by a pair of grizzly bear siblings.

Ty spoke with one of the curators, allowing his identity to be noted so they could get a more in-depth and closer look at the zoos backdoor activities, such as the breeding programs set in place for some endangered species, one of them being a favorite of his girlfriend, The red pandas. They laughed as the fruit bats in the rainforest chattered and chortled above their heads. and gasped in awe as the parrots and other birds soared over them in the large free-flight area built just for them. Ty wrapped his arms around Amy as they watched a sleepy snow leopard come out of its hiding hole and wander its exhibit. Finishing the perfect morning visit with a gift shop visit where he bought Amy a plush penguin and crystal red panda key fob as a permanent reminder of their visit.

They wandered out of the gates a little after noon, Ty kissing his girl gently in front of the Zoo Welcome sign as they headed back to their booked private car and driver.

The Empire state building was their next stop, both once again heading in with excitement and anticipation. Ty not letting his arms leave Amy's body as he hugged her from behind on the ride up to the observation deck.

They stepped out of the elevator, Ty guiding Amy over to the windows that showed the expanse of the amazing city and it surrounds below. Amy's' mouth was open as she looked through the observation viewers. Taking in the sights and the people, all looking like ants on an anthill from such a vantage point. Being up so high made her giddy. It was amazing and a little overwhelming.

TY pulled her close, his lips pressing to her neck as he snuggled into her. Sucking in her essence and her warmth. The air thin and chilly. His nose cold against her skin.

"This is…. This is just amazing Ty!" she breathed, blown away by the experience, her plush penguin poking out of her backpack like a hidden stowaway.

"The Empire State Building is an American cultural icon you know, "Ty said softly, showing his education, "and has been featured in more than 250 TV shows and movies since the film King Kong was released in 1933. "

Amy looked up at him as he cuddled her, her smile filled with amusement, "look at you! "she grinned, "Mr. Encyclopedia!"

He grinned, and kissed her neck again, pulling her closer, Amy giggling as his stubble tickled her neck.

"It's a symbol of New York City and named as one of the Seven Wonders of the Modern World by the American Society of Civil Engineers. The Building and its ground-floor interior have been designated as a city landmark by the LPC, and It was also designated a National Historic Landmark in 1986,"

Amy's' mouth gaped as he smiled at her, looking shocked,

"what?" he chuckled. Looking at tad embarrassed by her stunned expression. I like architecture and history"

"I can see that" she smiled, "You Ty Borden are …. quite the mystery"

He grinned and looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly at her comment.

They looked out over the expanse for a little longer, Ty standing behind Amy, his arms around her as he pressed his cheek to hers from behind.

His moment only faltering slightly when he became aware of some whispers beside him. The elevator attendant also noting the interest in the couple and radioing for the tower security to possibly speed up their rounds on the deck.

Amy let her eyes drift as she also heard the hushed voices. She looked up to her partner. Those green eyes studying her intently.

"I think you've been busted" she whispered,

TY raised his brow and nodded gently, catching the group of onlookers out of the corner of his eye, "we have two choices here, "he whispered, "we can pretend we don't see them or we make a run for it, and I push them off the deck as a distraction?"

Amy's' eyes lit up, seeing the cheekiness in his gaze as he wiggled his eyebrows at her in anticipation.

"or…." she said in the softest of tones, so he was the only one who heard her, "we could stand here, and give them something to remember their visit to this amazing building "

It was Amy's turn now to raise her eyebrow as she saw his shy smile curl his lip, she glanced over at the group of people which had now grown since the last load of tourists had disembarked the elevator. All in hushed whispers and giggles as Ty presence became common knowledge.

Amy lifted her hand and touched his cheek, her fingers cold against his skin as she turned in his arms, now facing him, he held her, her back to the view.

Ty smiled, as stepped closer, her back now against the rail, his eyes only on her, the rest of the world oblivious and out of his field of view.

"so," he whispered, those lips now only inches from his, pink and soft, just asking to be tasted.

"so…" Amy whispered back, her smile intoxicating, "they are going to take it anyway, so, give them something worth taking "

He chuckled and turned to look directly at the group of onlookers, seeing them all smile at him, hoping for a comment, a smile, anything to make their star-struck eyes sparkle. Phones were out, cameras where poised, Hands waved, making him grin and suddenly turn back to the woman he loved. His eyes once again on Amy as he heard them gasp with excitement as the clicks and flashes went mad. He pulled off his cap, his identity now on display as he lent in and spun Amy around slightly, making her squeal as her feet stepped out, and momentarily lost contact with the flooring as he gave away, free of charge the photo op that they were all hoping for. There on the observation deck at the Empire State Building, In New York City.

He kissed her with all the love and heart he had to give.

* * *

The rest of the early afternoon was spent making their way to Battery Park where they jumped on the Staten Island Ferry service and made their way across the upper Bay to the State of Liberty National Monument. Here they once again sent a few quick happy shots to a now rather annoyed and envious Mallory before wandering around the impressive structure, Ty reading the plaques out loud as they took in the ambiance that was Liberty Isle.

It was spectacular, as was the ferry ride back to Staten park where they called into the National Museum of the American Indian before heading up to their final destination point for the day. That being the 9/11 Memorial and Museum. They took the guided tour, listening to the stories and recounts of the loss and devastation the site held. Ty's eyes following the tour guide and listening intently to his dialogue, Amy, holding his hand as they walked around the memorial pools and read the lost's names.

"it's kind of eerie, yet peaceful, "Amy said softly, her ears picking up the gentle ripple falls of the water as it trembled its way over the monuments ledges.

"Such a waste of life really" Ty mused, as he gave Amy a gentle squeeze. "2,977 people, gone, just like that, makes you think just how lucky we all really are"

They stood for a moment, silence around them as they paid their respects. Finishing off there with a late lunch at a small sidewalk cafe they found not far from the memorial gardens.

"This has been a wonderful day," Amy said, noting Ty had quietened a little as the afternoon moved on. She watched him intently from across the table, the sandwich in front of him yet to be touched. "Hey, you with me? "

Ty blinked his eyes and threw her a quick smile, his attention returning from where ever it had drifted off too. "Um, yeah, I'm good, "he said, his tone not really reading all that truthful

"you're not hungry?"

"Ur, yeah, no, not really, just got some stuff on my mind I suppose" he replied, pushing the sandwich away and picking up his coffee cup. His baseball cap pulled down low, with his aviators covering his eyes.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Amy asked. Hoping she could coax the happy go lucky Ty out of his shell again.

"Um.." he said softly, his hand reaching for hers, as he gave her a soft smile, "yeah, I ….it's just after walking through that museum and the memorial, I guess it just hit home to me how easily things can be taken from you, "He rubbed his jaw, seeing her understanding expression, "it just made me think is all, the way I've been pushing Tallon, goading him into action, it's risky, and damn right dangerous. "he looked across the street as the traffic buzzed by them. There table on the sidewalk in front of the cafe that boasted the best dark roast in all of NYC.

"Tallon is dangerous Ty, that's why we need to be careful, very careful, "Amy agreed.

"Im glad you said that, because I've been thinking, and well, after that conversation I had with him, I think maybe it would be safe if…. if you flew home separate to me. "

Amy's' eyes widened. "Ty, Im not leaving you to face him alone"

"Amy, I will be fine, trust me, but I need to know your safe, and out of harm's way" he cut back, hoping she would agree with him. "I'll arrange for security for you, so you're not alone and …"

"No! Im not getting shipped out like some highly valued artifact ok, Im staying with you, "She growled, the exasperation reading in her big blue eyes. "we are in this together remember!"

TY rubbed his face, He wasn't going to win, not at that moment anyway, so he conceded to let it go. Letting her believe she had won the argument. Ty resigning himself to the need to be stealthier in his approach if he was going to keep her from being in the firing line.

"We better get going Ty, we have to get to Doctor Wheaton's in about an hour and we are a little behind"

Ty nodded and skulled the rest of his coffee, he pushed some bills under the plate and helped Amy with her bag as they stood up. After a quick call to his driver service a black sedan pulled up in front of them and they slid into the back seat without any notoriety. Only one young man stopped at the presence of the expensive black ride, but his confusion and interest seemed more directed at how close the car had pulled up to his BMW that who was actually getting into the vehicle.

* * *

"Ty, Amy, Welcome, I hope you have had a glorious day, it's great to see the sun out and so high "Doctor Wheaton ushered them into her office, seeing Ty's smile as they took their seat on the couch. "Ok, how did last night go?"

TY glanced at Amy who in turn glanced at him. Each one waiting for the other to speak,

"that good hey?" Jo smiled. "left you speechless then"

TY grinned and shook his head, "Um no, it was ok, we talked and …. I had …." He stopped, not sure how to put it into words, how does one say I was making out with my girlfriend and just as we started to get hot and heavy I heard the voice of the man who had abused me from most of my childhood years.

"We were kissing and, well, Ty had this flash, "Amy cut in, seeing Ty look away, his eyes on the floor" he heard Wade's voice, and…"

"he reacted, "Jo said with a reassuring smile, "that's a recalled image, I told you about them, and that's why I put the voice suggestions in place. "she looked at Amy as Ty came around again to engage with them. "did you need to use the suggestion?"

Amy nodded, "yes, I did, He was a little taken aback by the…. recall, so I needed to settle him" She heard Ty groan slightly, not liking the way he was being discussed by the two woman, his actual presence not being recognized in the discussion at all.

"TY, what was the flash? Can you describe it?" Jo looked directly at him now, Ty realizing that he couldn't run from this anymore.

"It was a feeling, it just hit me, like a thump in the chest," he explained, "I heard his voice and it was like he was right next to me. Right in the room"

"Do you remember what he said, Ty?"

TY shut his eyes and took a breath, "the same stuff he always would throw at me, that I was his, that he could have me if he wanted me, that …."

"he called him pretty," Amy said softly, Remembering Ty had shared that with him in the wee hours when they talked.

"Pretty? Is that a name he used often with you Ty?"

Ty chewed his lip, as he nodded, "pretty, beautiful, things like that, he used them because he knew how much I hated it"

"so, he was tormenting you in these flashes, "She prodded, "they weren't memories per say, more your mind pushing boundaries"

Ty shrugged, not knowing if she was right or not. All he knew was it had been Wade's voice, and he never wanted to hear it again.

"how about the sedatives? Did you use them"

Amy nodded, Ty not responding to the question. But taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"ok, well, this is your last session here in New York, so what I need to know is, do you want me to go back in and take the suggestion away, or do you feel I should leave it in place for the time being and wait to see if these, flash recalls are actually over. "

TY didn't know the answer to that, he wanted the suggestion removed, the idea of someone being able to voice a phrase and basically shut him down was scary, even if that person was Amy. He trusted her, but it still felt like he was being controlled, his mind in a noose, ready to be jerked quiet if he played up.

But then there was the other side, those flash recalls were brutal, and if they resurfaced again, he didn't like the idea of not being able to handle them. He also didn't want every intimate touch or encounter with Amy having that kind of pressure thrown upon it. It wasn't fair to her or him.

"What do you think, "TY asked, needing the doctor's guidance.

"well, I have promised to come and see you in Hudson next week, to introduce you to my partner, Doctor Hunter, "She said with a smile, "Lisa would have told you about her, "

Ty nodded, Lisa had told him about Doctor Hunter, and her partnership with Doctor Wheaton.

"So. Should I get it turned off or…?" He asked

"Look TY, the question is, can you cope on your own if you have another recall involving Wade?" She asked, "or will you need to have assistance in handling it"

He looked blankly into space for a moment, thinking about what she said, his green eyes coming back to her once he had reached a decision. "I think I can handle it, I feel more confident now like I have it under control"

"you think, you've got it under control?" she pushed,

"I know, I can handle it" he corrected. His chest puffing slightly.

"Well, Ty Borden, this is your decision and I can see a strength in you now that I didn't see before, so maybe you can do this on your own now,"

Amy looked at her boyfriend then over to the doctor, "Im going to play devil's advocate here, and ask what do we do if he had a flash recall and he can't handle it and I don't have the suggestion?"

Jo nodded, looking over to TY, wanting him to answer that.

"er, I…...Im just going to have to deal with it, "he smiled, "I can't hide for this forever"

Doctor Wheaton gave him the biggest most accomplished grin she could muster onto her red painted lips. "that is exactly what I needed to hear you say, Ty, well done"

* * *

20 mins later Ty opened his eyes, his mind was clear, and he felt once again at peace. Doctor Wheaton had put him under and removed the suggestion from his consciousness. He was now, for all rights of the words, flying solo again inside his head.

"continue to use the sleeping pills for the next few weeks if you need them ok, they will help you if you have trouble sleeping or if you do end up having any more flashes."

TY nodded, not wanting to use the pills, but appreciative to have them close by if needed.

"I'll book you in for a follow up with me and Jillian next week, let's say Friday?"

"Um ok, "he agreed,

"I'll be referring you to her and her care from that point on ok, "She wrote on a card and put it into an envelope then handed it to him, "It's been a real pleasure getting to know you TY, and I really hope you are happy with how my treatment has turned out for you, "

He smiled at her and held out his hand, a large warm and appreciative grin on his lips as he stood up

"thank you, "he said, "I had my doubts at first, but you have really helped me find my feet, "

"Im glad I could help, good Luck, Ty, you're on the way ok, your heading in the right direction, now all you need is to give yourself time, face those demons and bring them into the light. "

Ty stood up as got to her feet, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bear hug of appreciation.

"thank you, Jo, really, I couldn't have made it this far without you"

Amy watched as they embraced, her heart swelling at the sentiment her man had for the lady who had terrified him at the start.

"I'll be available by phone, email, text, anytime ok, just remember, one foot in front of the other, and don't shut yourself away, "

TY smiled and shook her hand again, "I promise, this here, "he motioned to himself with his hands, "is an open book, "

"wonderful "Jo beamed as she walked them to the door, her arm wrapping around Amy's shoulders as she gave her a gentle hug, her mouth close to her ear as she pulled the door open, "that goes for you too, ok, call me, anytime, if you need to talk, or whatever, Im here to help"

Amy nodded and headed out the door, Ty's hand holding hers as he signed out for the last time, gave Jo one final wave farewell and headed for the elevator.

His mind clear and focused for the first time in months.

* * *

"you. Look amazing "Ty's eyes couldn't move from the vision of loveliness that walked out of the bedroom, door. Amy finished fastening her teardrop earing as she gave him a very appreciative smile. Those smokey eyes with just a hint of color making her look breathtaking to the now also equally well-dressed Owner and head of Lucky Holdings.

Amy spun around slowly, her stunning cocktail dress in electric blue moving with her. The strapless bodice sparkled with an array of glittering ombré jewels for a fancy and trendy modern style. The crystal stones making the dress take on a slightly wet look across the bodice and lower hem. Layers of soft fabric at the waist created an exaggerated peplum effect. With the same shimmering sparkles above the knee hemline, giving a shimmering effect that took Ty's breath away. Partnered with a pair of strappy silver pumps she looked more than ready for a night out on the arm of her man.

That man, now unable to hide his appreciative smile didn't look half bad himself. Dressed in a Dolce&Gabbana Tuxedo in wool with silk ton sur ton details including peak lapels, flap pockets, and a breast pocket, matched with a charcoal silk shirt and matching Five button waistcoat and Trousers with front slant pockets and rear welts with buttons. He looked elegant, sharp and stylishly sexy.

A distinguish edge with impeccably cut and extremely refined garment tailoring, Amy had to admit, he wore the image well. And she liked it.

"So, you're ready for this dinner?" he asked softly, as he adjusted his shirt collar and pulled the cuffs down on his jacket. "cos, popcorn in front of the TV sounds just as good to me"

Amy gave him a half smile, knowing the showman thing wasn't really his thing. He had lived it, and be forced to accept it his entire life, but she knew the Ty inside was just as comfortable in a tee and jeans.

"well we better get going or Solomon is going to send out a search party for us" Amy replied, seeing Ty come over to her and help her with her long black wool coat.

"I booked us a car," Ty explained as they headed down the corridor to the elevators. Amy's gently curled hair falling around her shoulders as they stepped inside, and the doors shut before them. Her gasps of surprise ricocheting around the small silver box when Ty wrapped his arms around her as soon as the doors sealed and pinned her gently up against the back wall, His hands holding her still as his lips found hers.

They nipped, sucked, kissed and made out as the elevator descended. Amy becoming acutely aware as to how much her evening's attire turned her boyfriend on. His lips working hers, his tongue seducing her with its dance. Those hands, playing it nice, but still turning her to jelly at their touch. With him only pulling away and relenting once the bell chimed and the elevator came to stop on the ground floor.

The doors opened, and Lou looked on from the Lobby entrance, tapping her watch in comic annoyance as Amy readjusted her coat, straightened her hair and quickly ran her thumb across Ty's bottom lip, hiding all evidence of her pretty mauve lipstick.

"it's about time!" Lou chastised, TY looking a little sheepish as they came over to her, His hand around Amy's waist as she tried to settle the flutters in her stomach.

"Sorry Lou, "Ty grinned, "we got a little distracted,"

"I can see that, "The older Fleming said as she pulled his shirt collar and redid his collar button,

"ok, the cars out front, "Lou pointed at the lobby doors. "we need to get a move on you two. Solomon will think we had changed our minds,"

* * *

For more than ninety-one years, Some of New York's defining cultural moments had taken place at The Russian Tea Rooms.

Originally founded by members of the Russian Imperial Ballet, The Tea Room has been a second home for boldface names, the wealthy, the famous and the intellectual elite-an exclusive and high-end enclave where actors, writers, politicians, and executives plan their next deals and celebrate their latest endeavors, be it in the public eye or in the corporate arena.

Amy had become accustomed to the wealth and opulence that was Ty's world and family circle. She had been with him long enough now, to know that if she was going to date someone in that social standing, then she needed to get used to the experiences and expectations that came with it.

Countless guests visiting from around the globe walked through those antique revolving doors to catch a glimpse of the booth Dustin Hoffman sat in when filming Tootsie or to see the inspiration that Woody Allen found for the movie Manhattan. Amy's' mouth dropped as Ty whispered into her ear as they walked inside, explaining to her that she was leaving her coat at the coat check where Madonna worked before she found fame.

He grinned seeing her stunned awe, she looked the part, and fit the place well, that dress making her every it suited for the most opulent and well to do, restaurant spot in New York City. The Room still captured the modernist Russian-style décor, hosting some of New York's elite as a restaurant for continental fine dining, elegant high teas, and the finest vodka selection.

Once their coats were stowed and Solomon and Bastion had joined them the group were taken to the fourth floor, known as the Hearth Room, it featured a working model of the Kremlin in four seasons, was rich warm and elegant with a sense of fantasy. Including walls of inlaid faux wood, carved mirrors and beautiful paintings, all surrounding a grand hearth. The perfect spot for corporate events and private parties. The sheer extravagance even took Ty a little by surprise.

"sit, please, enjoy, "Solomon boomed across the room. Which was only set for them this night. The rest of the floors left for other influential guests and the public.

Ty walked Amy over to the table, pulled out her chair and waited for her to take a seat, He then turned to Lou, and did the same. Seeing her nod her approval and slide into the chair next to her sister.

Bastion, dressed in a classic black tux similar to Ty but not quite as tailored, took the seat to Lou's side, with Solomon, Ty and Amy making the table complete.

"this is a night of celebration," Solomon said, as the waiter poured them all a glass of champagne and they toasted the beginning of something new.

* * *

The night was one of smiles and happy conversations, Ty talking with Bastion and building that bond that was going to serve them well, come his move to Montana and then Alberta once he took up his new role as CEO. They ordered, Solomon taking the role of head connoisseur starting them off on appetizers of Traditional Tea Room Red Borscht, Being, pickled red beets, seasonal vegetables and dill in a short rib and bacon broth, served with a braised beef pirozhok or an alternative of boiled potato and sour. With other offerings such as Beef and foie gras filled dumplings with dill, peas, mushroom and finished with sour cream.

Leading into Entrees that included such delicacies as Red wine braised beef short ribs with thick noodles, tossed in a creamy mushroom and black truffle cream sauce, or Cumin crusted lamb rack with eggplant, red pepper, couscous and chickpeas stew.

Everything looked and tasted amazing, Amy enjoying the moment and the environment, Ty's hand on her thigh under the table as he stole a mouthful of her chickpea stew.

The mains were, even more amazing, Amy's eyes perplexed as they arrived. Lou lent towards her sister, her lips near her ear, "Im not even sure I can eat anymore, this is …. just wow!"

Amy nodded as she watched the well-dressed waiters bring out the dish at hand. Ty kissing her cheek gently as they sat still, astounded by the quality and presentation that came to sit before them.

There was a choice of Two, either 8 ounces grilled fillet steak topped with seared foie gras, potatoes au gratin, sautéed escarole and sauce au Poivre or Grilled veal pillared with a salad of green beans, olives, tomatoes, baby arugula, and parmesan.

Amy opting for the latter of the two, as she was sure even she, with her love of food, was nearly at bursting capacity.

The night rolled on, with Vodka shots, to which Amy declined, and Caviar tasting, Solomon insisting that she join in on the experience. Ty laughing with comic relief when she screwed up her nose at the taste of the black pearls of Beluga Hybrid 1oz, Italian White Sturgeon 1oz and the small taste that was close to home being the Wild Alaskan Salmon Roe 1oz. All Served with warm buckwheat blini and traditional accompaniments.

The evening drew to a close, with Ty thanking Solomon for his services and some final banter and set up with Bastion, who had wished them all a safe flight and headed for home. Lou, also, excused herself, midway through the caviar tasting, receiving a message from Scott, who had just touched down. Ty and Amy closed the night with one more nightcap with the ever awake Solomon before, claiming their coats and heading back to the hotel. Amy curled up in the back of the hired car, her head on Ty's shoulder as the lights and nightlife of the Great City flew by their darkened windows.

* * *

Ty pushed open the door to their room, Amy giggling happily at his side, her shoes in her hands as they stumbled happily through the door. It had been an exceptional day. And Ty knew it would be the memory that would hold the strongest about their visit to NYC.

TY went to hit the lights, but Amy suddenly accosted him, pushing him up against the door and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips hungrily finding his as she kissed the life out of him.

TY chuckled into her mouth, taken a little aback by her forcefulness, but loving the extra attention. His hands sliding around her waist and across her back, his fingers finding the top of her zipper that ran down the expanse of her spine.

Amy pulled back cheekily, taking a well-deserved breath, shaking her finger at him in jest, "MR Borden, Im not that kind of girl"

Ty's eyebrow raised as his smile broke free, his shirt now undone down to his waistcoat. Amy's' fingers had been busy. "oh, excuse me, you're the one who just attacked me, "

"and you loved it" she giggled stepping back from him and running to the bedroom door. Turing to see him start to follow her, his jacket now off and across the back of the lounge as he pulled at the buttons on his waistcoat. "Stop right there!" she ordered, her words pulling TY up, making him pause and watch her as he kicked off his dress shoes.

"stay there, ok, "Amy instructed, "not one more step ok, I have a surprise for you"

"a surprise?" he asked, his grin wide as he took one more step towards her, his body aching for her now. This playfulness and teasing were really starting to get to him.

"STAY there!" she growled, making him stop again, his waistcoat now in his hands. His eyes electric and not able to break the connection to her.

"Ok ok, "he smiled, "I'll stay here" he raised his hands and gave her an expectant smile, Amy, blown away at how hot he could look in just dress pants and a simple black shirt.

She disappeared into the bedroom, Ty hearing her humming to herself as he tried to crane his line of sight around the door frame. Hoping to catch a glimpse of what it was that was his surprise.

"Ok, you can come in now!" she called, causing Ty to grin and step forward. "But leave that shirt out there ok, "

He stopped and cocked his brow, his fingers undoing the last of his buttons as he smiled to himself, not one to not do as he was told, he pulled the shirt from his shoulders, and threw it on the floor, now only in his dress pants and socks, he grinned and ran his hands through his hair, the anticipation killing him as he rounded the door frame and stepped into the bedroom to which Amy had moments before disappeared.

He stopped, his eyes falling on the one thing that he had to say, was the best thing he'd laid eyes on all night.

Amy stood at the end of the bed, her smile soft and seductive as he rubbed his jaw and let his eyes walk over her. She was smiling at him, her hands behind her back as she intertwined her nervous fingers in the small of her spine. She rolled her lip, hoping he liked what he saw.

"wow," Ty breathed, seeing her move slightly, the awkwardness of what she was attempting kicking in. Ty couldn't hide his smile, his eyes capturing every inch of her. She was dressed in her cheeky pink, baby doll cammi that she had bought with Lou on their shopping expedition. It eventuated her natural attributes, covering just enough skin to make it respectable but showing enough to make her man's heart race. The soft pleated sheer skirt flickered around her soft belly, exposing a flat and sensual tummy with long tanned and toned thighs and calves. TY took a breath, his hand running across his chin as he drunk her in. The pink bow, all shiny and bright, running under her breasts and accentuating that perfect little midriff.

"you like?" she asked, hoping that dazed and stunned expression was a good one.

"like?" he whispered, as he stepped forward, watching to touch his surprise as well as just look at it, "I…Love it"

Amy's' cheeks flushed, as she stepped forward, raising her hand to stop his advance. This was her turn; her game and he was to simply play by her rules.

"put your hands out, "she said softly, looking cheeky as she ran her finger down his bare chest.

TY chuckled, his skin reacting to the contact, but he conceded, raising his hands up in front of him, waiting for his next instruction.

"shut your eyes, "Amy continued, "no peeking, ok"

He nodded and did as he was told, those green eyes slowly closing as he took a breath. This little game she was playing was turning him on at a rate of knots.

"Amy, "he breathed as she watched him for a moment, hearing the questioning tone in his voice as she came closer to him.

"Shh, ok, just stand still and be quiet, "she instructed, Ty, shivering when he felt her hand slide across his chest and then around his shoulder, her hand taking his, and leading him away. Tys eyes flickered open for the smallest of seconds, only to be chastised and told to close them again, which he did without argument. The suspense now killing him.

His smile increasing as he felt something soft slide across his now-closed eyes and tie at the back of his head. "Amy, what the?" he asked, suddenly changing his stance, his vision now at an impasse. "this is getting a little weird"

"Shh, just listen to my voice and do as your told ok," she whispered to him. Seeing his lip curl and his head nod gently. He had to trust her, he had no idea what she had in store. And that in itself excited him.

"get on the bed. "Amy commanded. Leading him by his hand as his other felt its way across the sheets. His body following and sliding into the middle of the comforter. His head, now against the pillows as he felt Amy's hand on his chest, pushing him slowly down. He gave her a nervous smile, that blindfold still in place, making all his other senses hit overdrive.

TY took a shaky breath, as he felt Amy's hand clasp his wrist and pull it out to the side, her fingers working on it as he felt something tighten around his skin.

"Hey, "he breathed, "come on, I ..." desperate now to see what was going on. He could feel her moving around him. But the not knowing was what was making it all that more tantalizing.

Its wasn't long until he felt her lips briefly touch his, just giving him a small taste before her hands secured his other wrist in the same way as she had the first. Ty let out a shaky breath as he became quickly aware that not only was he blindfolded, but he was now secured by his arms to the bed.

"Amy, what are you up to?" he pushed again, this time tugging his wrists against his soft restraints. His body reacting as he felt her sliver up him and kiss his lips again, "Heh, I .cant,,,,, I can't touch you like this," he laughed, "what has gotten in to you?" his leg dug into the blankets as his chest rose and fell, His heart was thumping, and her hands on him and the not knowing or controlling what happened next making it harder by the second to keep control.

"Are you ok" she asked softly, "if this is too much, I mean, with everything that's happened, I can stop, I don't want to cross a line or…." her voice was gentle and seeking his permission to continue, Ty had been held against his will several times, taken advantage of and mistreated. His rights to make a choice violated and abused. His body used and assaulted. Although she knew this was consensual between them and he seemed ok to proceed, she didn't want her actions to deter from the reasoning behind her cheeky little game. If, restraining him, even in play made him uncomfortable, she would stop, she never wanted to make him feel like he didn't have a choice in what was happening to him, or between them.

Ty swallowed and took a breath, "its ok, Im good, "he whispered, as he pushed his head back into the pillow to make himself more comfortable. He took a breath, and settled himself, not able to see her or interact, but alive with the anticipation and her presence.

Amy smiled and lent in to press her lips to his again, feeling him give her back as much love as she put into her touch. "if you want me to stop, you just have to say the word ok, "she whispered, seeing him nod and give her a very soft smile in appreciation. Her respect and understanding that such sexual play may be difficult for someone who had been taken advantage of previously, making him see, that she did truly care for and want to protect him.

"I'm good" He breathed as he sucked in a ragged breath as her mouth traveled down his neck and across his now vulnerable chest. "although, this is getting kind of kinky Amy"

Amy giggled as she felt him tense, his hips moving as his body reacted, those peck muscles contracting and twisting under his skin as she let her mouth wander across his torso.

"Geezus Christ" he hissed, Ty breathed, trying desperately to keep still, his fists now clenched as the soft silk restraints tied to his wrists pulled tight. He curled his lip and shuddered as she continued her relentless sensual journey. His stomach sucking in tight as her tongue ran down the faint scar on his abdomen. "Amy, god damn! you're killing me here"

Amy chuckled to herself as she looked up at him, her hand tracing circles across his gut, her blue eyes seeing him react and pull against the contact, his teeth clenched as he pushed air through his nose. He was lost to it, her torment sending him spiraling into the depth of pleasure. Amy's face lit up when she saw him pull against the restraints, his biceps turning rock hard as he tried to engage. Not being able to return the affection was driving him to distraction. "oh, your evil, "he chuckled as he let another hiss escape his lips, "you just wait, till…I get my hands on you" He gave out a nervous laugh as he heard her chuckle back at him. Her index finger circling his naval and making him twitch.

"what do you want Ty?" Amy whispered, her words slow and sensual like her fingers as they traced the waistband of his pants.

"Amy! "he breathed, "cut me lose, and I'll show you," he smiled, as he sucked another breath in as his arms contracted again, But Amy simply smiled and walked her mouth up his body again, feeling his back arch as her fingers pulled his belt buckle and pants undone.

"come on, "he begged, "I want to touch you" his body was alive now, reacting to the sensation, her touch making his skin tingle with every movement of her hand, every caress of her lips.

"shhh, this is all for you, "she whispered, "just lay back and enjoy the ride"

She heard him growl, her enjoyment growing at his obvious frustration, those soft pink lips finding his again as she drove it home. Tys only method of recourse was to kiss her back. He had no other way of participating, so he made that kiss count. His mouth taking her in as his head lifted and turned, strengthen the connection and holding the contact as he felt her move her position on the bed and straddle his hips.

That groan filled his lungs again as Amy straightened up and broke the kiss, his mouth now slightly open as he searched for more. Ty was awash with feelings of want, need, lust, desire, all attacking him from different points and premises. His mind spinning out of control, compensating for the lack of the sense of sight and touch. Amy traced her finger down his cheek and ran her hands down, across his chest, moving her hips gently on his, happy in the fact that he was beyond a shadow of a doubt up and ready for her next play.

"I love you, Ty Borden, "she said softly as she lifted her hips, moved her hand and then quickly pushed his blindfold up and away so he could see her, she repositioned and then lowered her hips back onto his now exposed and waiting body. Tys eyes blinking and then suddenly slamming shut, as his mouth fell open and let out a guttural growl as he felt her lower herself and move around him.

"Fuck, "he hissed, his face lost in ecstasy as his eyes opened and caught hers once again, "me"

Amy grinned and rocked her hips, seeing him react and push his head back into the pillows as he struggled to remain in control, he had no relief or respite from her movement and dance. No way to diffuse the sexual tidal wave that was building between them. He jerked against the wrists restraints again, turning to look form one to the other in desperation, wanting to engage, wanting to give her something back, take the control and show her how much he loved her. But all he could do was lay beneath her as she rocked those sexy hips back and forth, forcing him to only focus on her and her connection to him.

"cut, me loose" he breathed, his teeth clenched as those eyes bore into her soul, "Amy, please, cut me loose "He didn't want to beg, but he was losing the battle and he knew if something didn't give soon he was going to be able to hold back the tornado that was building within him. He gave her a forced shaky smile as he held her gaze, his eyes beseeching with her to comply to his request

Amy sat still, seeing the plea in his eyes, knowing he was but a few thrusts from oblivion. She touched his lip with her fingertip, Ty nipping at it in play, trying to snap it between his teeth.

"Amy, for the love of god, CUT ME LOOSE" his words were slow and filled with demand. Making her cock her eyebrow at him playfully, deciding to concede his wish, satisfied she had had her fun. She reached over and pulled the binds free, Tys eyes watching as one wrist fell and then the other. His arms instantly coming up and clasping her cheeks and pulling her down to his lips again. He moved quickly, without hesitation, without boundaries, his mouth encompassing hers and drawing her in. But now, in that instant, the tables of dominance and control turned. In one quick movement, Ty rolled, Amy losing her position of power in an instance and finding herself wrapped in his strong arms as he pinned her hands to the bed with his own.

"My turn" he breathed, his smile intoxicating as the devilish desires he couldn't hide filled his eyes. He broke the connection between them long enough lose his pants and socks and dispense with Amy's cami and panties. A covert and stealthy move of a pro lover if Amy had ever seen it.

His body finding hers again within seconds of her undergarments hitting the soft carpeted floor. He took her with all the concupiscence and desire she had ignited inside of him with her temptations.

Amy gasped, that heat she had stoked in him, was like a freight train now, He wanted her, and he was well past cuddles and gentle play. Ty grabbed her thighs, pulling them up around him as he fanned the flames between them to fever pitch, his hand sliding down her body and helping her find that sweet release. Amy's' eyes squeezed shut, now losing herself to that rush. Her body arching against him as her body trembled and contracted around him. But there was no respite, no downtime, no moment to regroup and ride the tingles that ran down her thighs, curling her toes. He kissed her hard again and started to stoke those embers once again pulling them back up to the edge of oblivion, Amy losing it for a second time within minutes of their first crescendo.

He grinned at her, his hair wet with sweat, his breath hot and heavy on her skin, as he rolled again, pulling her back up on top of him, mid-release as she let out a squeal of ecstasy. His hands on her hips as he pushed his head back roughly into the pillows. His eyes now shut as he focused in on her and her soft panting tones. Amy gave a devious grin, and rolled her hips over and over, in quick succession, watching Ty's face contort with pleasure as he pulled himself up to meet her, and held her to him. His mouth open and that low wolf-like howl made its presence known once again.

He pressed his eyes shut as he sucked in the deepest of breaths as Amy rolled her hips once again, her mission accomplished as she felt him pull her closer still and bury his head into her chest, his body convulsing with desire as she felt him succumb to the union of their togetherness, Amy's arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders as she kissed the top of his head, riding that wave with him, their connection strong and united.

* * *

The next morning found them once again curled up in each other's embrace, the early morning light sliding across the New York Skyline, leaving tendrils of yellow and orange as the sun bounced off the glass and metal of the buildings face lines.

Tys eyes flickered open first, his hair tousled and messy as was its way, he yawned and moved, his body cracking as he let his fingers side out from behind his head, the silk restraint ropes still attached to his wrist, He smirked to himself as he undid it, his mind replaying the night before. his grin wide as he let it slide from his skin, and then held it in his fingers as he dangled it ever so gently across Amy's exposed shoulder. he was behind her, spooning her to his body, her head resting against the crux of his shoulder. She twitched as the soft fabric caressed her skin, making her arm break into row upon row of goosebumps at the touch. Slowly, reluctantly those beautiful eyes flickered open, catching the soft smile, he beamed down to her as he lent in and gently kissed her cheek.

"morning," he whispered, as he felt her body move next to him, her skin on his skin.

"it's still dark, "she breathed, noting the low light around them, they sun not yet illuminating the sky past small slivers of orange and gold.

"I thought we could watch the sun rise, "Ty replied, his hand now sliding along her bare arm and massaging her skin. Amy smiled, letting her body snuggle in closer to her love, turning slightly towards him so he could wrap his arm around her body. They were wrapped in a comforter and not much else. The naked raw warmth between them being from flesh to flesh.

Ty kissed her cheek again, a slow lingering kiss as he pushed a rogue hair back behind her ear.

"you are beautiful, "he whispered, "and, I have to say, last night was…."

Amy looked up at him, hoping that his critique was going to be favorable.

"so, you liked it?" she pushed, turning again so she could prop herself up on one elbow and still be close to him. Her head able to rest upon his shoulder as he kissed the top of her brow.

"Yes, I liked it," he grinned, "actually, no, I loved it, "

Amy blushed, "what did you like most?"

Ty chuckled at her playfulness, and slowly rubbed his now rather rough jaw. "Um…well, all of it, it was amazing, you were amazing"

"so, you liked your surprise then?" She pressed, "and my cami, I bought that here in NYC"

Ty nodded, "very much so, "he kissed her lips and cocked his brow, playing with her slightly, "but I liked what was underneath even more"

Amy blushed, moving slightly as she pulled the covers up around her. "well, I like what's underneath too," she giggled and with her playful words still dancing around them like fairy lights, she disappeared under the covers. Ty suddenly letting out a gasp of a laugh as she let her lips wander and explore under the sheets.

Amy heard him hiss and move, as he pushed back into the pillow, her plans to once again awaken him taking shape. She spent the next 20 to 30 minutes teasing and caresses sing, stroking and kissing her way up and down his entire naked form. Starting at his legs and working her way up to his chest, stopping along her journey to pay attention to those parts that needed extra work and attention. She felt him shudder and twitch with each touch, His breathing increasing as she upped the ante and made her true intentions known. Her head finally reappearing right in front of his face as she crawled her way up his torso. Her hands now on his chest, as he lost his battle to hold on. His hands grabbing hold of her shoulders as she once again pushed him over the edge. Her smile wide as she licked her lips with a smile of a job well done. Ty steadied his breathing and once he had regained his composure, shot her a {you'll get yours} glare as he rubbed the hair from his eyes.

"you awake now? Ready to face a new day?" she asked, her smile wide, her blue eyes filled with cheek and mischief.

Ty rolled his brow and grabbed her in his arms, making her squeal as he threw her down onto the bed, and pinned her below him, his shoulders holding her under him as he pressed his lips forcibly to hers.

"You...Amy Fleming ... are …. A force of nature" he stated as he let her go and rolled back onto his side of the bed, pushing the pillow behind his head as Amy snuggled into his side

"I'll take that as a compliment" Amy smiled, as she played with the hem of the large white comforter. A moment passing before she spoke again" Ty,"

"Amy" he responded, his eyes shut for a moment as he waited for his body to settle. That all too familiar tingle still circulating through his extremities.

"I know you said you liked, what we did," she said, softly, feeling a little awkward, it had sounded easier in her head. "you know last night,"

"I did, "he replied, "Very much so, as I did this morning"

"but I was just curious, "she rolled her lip, hoping it didn't sound too strange, "what else you may …um like, or ….um want, like, from me… when we…um…you know"

She heard him chuckle as he lent down and kissed the top of her head as it rested against him, "I liked all of it Amy, it was, you were perfect, "

"but, everyone has…. things that they want to try or …. experience, "she pushed, remembering Lou said to ease him into the conversation, using her own desires as a lead in "I do, so since I showed you mine, well. I thought you must…."

TY took a breath and raised his free hand to rub his eyes." you do what? Im not following?"

Amy chewed her bottom lip, realizing she wasn't explaining it as well as she should. "you know, like fantasies and stuff, "

She waited, her body, motionless next to him.

"are you asking me what my sexual fantasies are?"

"um, yeah, I suppose I am, yeah,"

Awkward silence.

"so?" Amy asked softly, his non-response making her nervous.

"I don't have any," he said suddenly, "not really, "

Amy chewed her lip in contemplation, not buying his response. "come on, you must have something that you want to try or do, that you haven't yet? that turns you on at the thought of it"

He shook his head, playing her at her own game, knowing his non-acceptable response was driving her mad, "nope, I'm good, "he said glibly, "how about you? you said you showed me? are you saying..."

"how about me? what? "Amy cutback, her eye brow raised in confusion.

"was what we did last night, your fantasy" "he turned the conversation on her, seeing her look up at him and blush, "well? was it? or what would you like to try? "

"err…. Well, I …" she stumbled, not knowing what to say, "Yeah, I suppose it was, kinda, "she said quickly, her smile giving her away,

"It was! your fantasy was to tie me down and have your way with me!" he grinned, seeing her cheeks flush suddenly as she diverted her eyes,

"Maybe" she whispered, Ty, falling in love with her bashfulness and kissing her gently on the lips, "So what other secret desires lurk under that cute as a button facade?" He teased, "should I be worried?"

"no" Amy retorted, her cheeks hot, this was not going the way it was supposed to, he was supposed to be telling her his desires not probing her for hers.

"So?" he pushed again, loving her awkwardness, "what turns you on, Amy Fleming?"

Silence fell between them again as Amy tried to reign this conversation in.

"the truck, I'd…. Like to maybe do it in the truck" she finally blurted, feeling a little pushed but needing to swing this back around to make him answer the questions. The truck was the best she could come up with at short notice.

Ty chuckled and moved so he could look down at her, "in the truck? You'd like to have sex in a truck?"

Amy nodded, her smile wide, hoping her plucked out of nowhere disclosure would invite him into sharing one of his own.

"Yeah, like out on the road, at night, you know, the danger, the threat of getting caught" she smiled, her eyes wide with the excitement.

"the cramped space, the stick shift in your butt, the chance of being arrested, "he cut back with a grin,

She scowled at him as he teased her, "it might sound romantic and exciting, but trust me, it's not"

Amy's' mouth opened as she rolled around to face him, "you've done it already, haven't you?"

He looked away briefly, feeling her accusatory stare. "like I said, it's not a great as it's made it out to be"

"ok, Ok, Mr. been there done that, where would you like to do it then? "she demanded, "where would you like to have sex that you haven't had before "she couldn't get him to share a fantasy, but maybe this was the next best thing.

"Amy, this is silly, "he replied, "what does it matter, "

"come on, you must have somewhere that you'd like to try or experience"

Ty rubbed his face, knowing she wasn't going to let this go, they were playing, but he wasn't quite sure where she was going with all these questions, she was fishing, and Amy fishing meant he was in for a rocky ride.

"honestly, I… I don't, I" he stammered.

"yes, you do, I can see it "Amy sat up, tapping his chest in annoyance, "tell me? "

Ty was silent as he looked at the ceiling, finally giving in to her demands, "ok, Ok, I suppose, there's one place or scenario that would be kinda exhilarating, or that I'd like to try"

"where?" her eyes were locked to him, waiting for him to speak.

"well, you know I like motorbikes, right?" he began,

"I think that would be more uncomfortable than a truck TY!" she cut in.

"no, sh…I didn't mean it like that, "he explained, "I suppose, a fantasy for me, if you want to call it that, would be to ride through the mountains on my Indian, with my girl at my back, arms around me, being one with the bike and the road. And then to stop at like a secluded pool or river somewhere, way off the beaten track and …."

"And?"

He looked away from her, his eyes a little bashful, "I like waterfalls ok, the idea of standing under them, all that pressure and power on your skin, across your back, on your face. The sheer expanse of them, knowing that its untapped, raw, naturally free. It's just... exhilarating!"

"so, let me get this right, your perfect fantasy would be a motorbike cruise through the Rockies, ending up at a secluded location somewhere, where you could make love under a waterfall?"

He grinned and rubbed his jaw, his cheeks flushing, "sounds lame when you say it like that"

"no no, I get it, "she cut in quickly, "actually, that explains a lot,"

He raised his eyebrow at her not following the comment, "what's that supposed to mean"

"Well, your obsession with showers and shower play, I see where that comes from now"

"I don't obsess over showers?" he retorted, "I just like to be clean!"

It was Amy's turn to cock her brow at him now, "come on TY, you can't tell me that the idea of you and me getting hot and heavy in the shower doesn't turn you on faster than anything else"

She watched his cheeks blush as he turned away, her comment hitting home, "I like showers, "he whispered with a grin. Trying to justify his practices.

She grinned at him and pulled closer to give him a kiss, her questions pervading him as their lips danced playfully together.

Amy was the one to finally beak the connection, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she slid out of bed and ran over to the bathroom door, her hands holding the sheet around her,

"you want to join me or what?" she teased as she looked back at him, giving him the best come on smile she had in her temptress handbook.

Ty threw her a sly grin and rolled out of bed after her, as she giggled and backed into the bathroom. His fully naked body striding over to her and scooping her up into his arms as his foot kicked the door closed behind him. Her giggles and squeals echoing around the empty apartment as the sun's rays broke the dawn.

* * *

The Lucky Quarters private jet soured through the stratosphere. Cutting knife edge slices through the marshmallow clouds that scattered the blue expanse before it.

They had been in the air now for a little over 5 hours, Lou seeing them safety on their way not long after the sun cut the morning chill off the tarmac at Teterboro airport in New Jersey. With no commercial airlines, this small airport just across the river from Manhattan served as a hub for the financial and business industry, as well as many other private jet fliers that lived in Manhattan.

They had suitably said their farewells the Solomon and Bastion, Ty thanking the senior for his efforts at finding and securing him a consultant CEO that Ty knew was going to prove successful. He also chatted briefly with Bastion, over the setup and his integration into the role. The new employee and right-hand man due to take up the mantle once he tied up a few personal loose ends in the city. His contract not legally starting until the end of the month. Ty had offered for him to take up residence at Lucky Alberta, and again in Montana, the Lucky ranch being his base of operation. He hadn't run this decision past Thomas as of yet, but he convinced Bastion, that it was pure semantics and that Lucky was where he belonged. Both men knowing that there was a lot to discuss and set in motion. Predominantly Ty's role once Bastion took the helm and the way Lucky was heading in the foreseeable future.

TY reclined back in his Italian leather chair, his eyes drowsy as the cabin hummed from the engines of the stylish craft. Amy, also at his side, opting to nibble on nuts and crackers with cream cheese spread, she watched a movie, trying to while away the hours until they descended back into Alberta and home.

The plane had a crew of two stewards, employed by Lucky to tend to every need of its passengers. A pilot and co who guided the elite aircraft through the skies on its journey home.

"You're watching that again?" Ty asked, his smile soft as the opening to one of Amy's favorite all-time movies started to run on her in-flight LCD Hi Def TV.

"it makes the time go faster" she replied, pushing a peanut between his lips as he chuckled at her.

"shame really, "he whispered, making her turn to look at him in question," that hooking up in the clouds wasn't on your list of to do places"

Amy dropped her jaw, looking over to the small bathroom facility at the other end of the luxurious jet, Ty's eyebrows wiggling with innuendo.

"oh really! "she taunted back, that devil gleam back in her eyes, "well, since you brought it up, maybe it's something you secretly want? "she turned back to him, her voice a little louder, "is having sex in an aero plane toilet a fantasy of yours Ty?"

Ty looked around suddenly hoping the stewards had not heard her, his hand covering her mouth in play, "No.." he whispered, his smile curling, "Been there, done that"

Amy glared at him, her scowl turning into a grin as she kissed his cheek.

"We should be landing in an hour," he cut back, his mouth chewing as she offered him some crackers and cheese, which he refused. "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda looking forward to being back in the loft."

Amy smiled at him, her eyes sparkling slightly, realizing he hadn't mentioned moving to Fairfield as was originally agreed upon before he left for NYC the week before.

"so…. You're staying at Heartland? "she asked, her finger on her bottom lip as she wiped off a little bit of cream cheese that had left its mark.

He smiled, "looking back at the little portal window, watching the clouds flutter by in streaks of white. "for now, I guess, "he saw her smile and gave her a knowing look, "but it's not permanent Amy, I told you I'd have to step out on my own eventually, and now with Bastion coming on board and the business. It's kind of a done deal"

She let her eyes fall to the floor, a little sad his stance hadn't changed, "so where does that leave me? Us?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile as she pouted at him. "that leaves us exactly where we are supposed to be. "he explained, He turned in his chair, so he was facing her, his thumb and forefinger touching her chin. "I love you, nothing is going to change that ok, but we both knew that when I became the owner of Lucky I was going to have to eventually step up and take control. I know, that with Bastion, I can do that now. "

"but I thought Bastion was meant to run the company for you, so you could step back, and take some time for you, to do what you want, "she questioned.

"Yes, and He will, once he's trained and understands what he's actually taking on, "TY kissed her cheek, trying to reassure her, "It won't be forever Amy, I promise you, but I need to make sure he understands what being the CEO of Lucky actually means, and that will take some time, "

She nodded, not liking the idea of him leaving her, even if only for a short time. She had missed him when he went to NYC as that technically was only for a week. Now here he was talking training and tours, and site visits, that could take weeks, if not months to cover.

"I thought, we'd agreed to, move to Fairfield, and well, I was …. You said I could come and see you if you traveled, "

"and you can Amy, I promise you, I can't imagine being away from you either, so every chance I get, trust me, this jet will be coming to get you" He threw her a smile as she nodded. Still not convinced but feeling a little better with the idea that he had actually considered it. "Look, I'll make a deal with you ok, I'll stay in the loft, I won't move over to Fairfield, so when I am back, Im right near you, not more than a few steps away. Ok?"

Amy nodded, those blue eyes sucking him in. "and I can stay with you, in the loft when your back, "

TY curled his lip, "as long as Jack is ok with it, yes, "

She smiled, it had been Jack who had sent her to NYC after TY when he told her about the kiss Lou and he had shared. She didn't see him as a stumbling block now, maybe, just maybe she could convince him that living with Ty wasn't a bad thing. Old cowboys could learn new tricks surely?

They continued to watch the Horse Whisperer in silence, Amy's hand clasping Tys as he stole the odd peanut from her stash.

The steward finally coming to them and leaning over to whisper something into Ty's ear, making his smile fade slightly as he nodded and lifted Amy's hand to kiss it as he went to get up.

"Ty?" She asked, seeing his expression, as he stepped a little away from her to talk to the steward in private. Only returning when the young man nodded to Ty's instruction and headed back towards the cockpit.

"Um, I just have to go speak to the pilot ok, I'll be back in a second," he said, seeing her questioning gaze and realizing that if he didn't want her following him, he needed to give her more than that, "Its ok, it's just we have been asked to divert to another strip, so Im going to go and find out why,"

"what. why? Where are we being diverted too" Amy asked, now getting to her feet, her concerns kicking in? She was well aware of the threat Tallon posed to them, and any changes or alters in the plan needed to be explained and looked into.

"it's Ok, I'll sort it ok, just stay here and watch the movie, I'll be right back" he kissed her forehead and turned away, that reassuring smile fading as he did. His green eyes now filled with a deep sea of game strategy as he set his deck to play.

* * *

"Mr. Borden, "the co-pilot said as he came from the cockpit, he shook Ty's hand as Ty guided him into the alcove where the stewards set out food and refreshments, keeping him from Amy's direct line of sight from her rear of cabin seat," air traffic control has asked us to redirect to Springbank. "

"why?" Ty asked, "did they give a reason, "

"congestion sir, they said we could choose either Springbank or Rockford. "

Ty considered his options, this didn't feel right to him at all, Calgary was an international airport, it had loads of room for private charters.

"Sir, I need to re-chart, where would you prefer I change our heading to," the co-pilot said quickly,

"Look, um, this is what I want you to do…."

* * *

"hello"

"Jack,"

"Ty? what, where are you? I thought you and Amy were in the air?"

"we are Jack, Im on the jets satellite phone, I need you to do something for me ok, it's very important that you follow my instructions and don't question me."

"Ty? What is going on?" Jack had a worried twinge in his voice now as Lisa came to his side, "are you and Amy ok?"

"Yes, we are fine, but I need you to listen to me now ok, can you do that Jack, please? I don't have a lot of time here"

"Shoot, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

"what's going on TY? And don't you dare tell me everything is fine ok," Amy pressed as Ty came back to their seats and retook his place next to her,

"everything is fine Amy, there's some turbulence up ahead, and we need to divert to Rockford, "

"turbulence? "Amy pushed, "but you looked so…."

"it's just turbulence ok, nothing major, they do it all the time, "Ty touched her cheek as Amy felt the jet bank to the left, changing its course and leveling out again as it set its new heading. Ty's eyes on the window view as the landmass below moved into view from the clouds as they lowered their altitude.

He felt Amy squeeze his hand, making him look back at her and give her the best Ty Borden stardom smile he could conjure up. His hope, she didn't see the concern that played behind the façade.

* * *

The undercarriage dropped its wheels and the elite styled white jet swayed like a landing gull onto the tarmac. Its wheels touching down with a screech as smoke flew up behind them from the impact of rubber onto bitumen.

Two large black SUVs were parked on the far end of the strip, the jet cruising down and slowly, coming to a halt on the runway a few meters before the awaiting entourage.

Engines quietened, turbine stilled as the jet came to stand still, the ground crew chocking its wheels as the onlookers waited for the side passenger door to be unsealed. Six rather stoic men stood in front of the trucks. All dressed in black suits and dark glasses, shielding their eyes from the mid-morning sun.

Two ground staff ran over to the side door as it inclined, the seal negating and releasing, the door folding down into steps that gave access to the tarmac for the passengers inside.

"Slowly a steward came out, then another, followed by the co-pilot and then, the one that all eyes were waiting for. None other than Ty himself. His hand raising and lifting his aviators to his eyes as the breeze caught his hair and blew it around his features. He was in his trademark jeans, tee and leather jacket, simple dress shades of blue, charcoal and black. His motorcycle boots thumping on the stairs as he stepped down onto the strip. He looked confident and surprisingly laid back, his hands finding the pockets of his jacket as he closed the open space between him and his onlookers.

The ground crew mulled around the craft, opening the cargo bays and taking out the luggage, Ty watching as the pilot followed him to the ground and non-relevant people started to dissipate, leaving him standing in front of the two large SUV's and their six henchmen. Who so far, hadn't moved a muscle.

The standoff prevailed as Ty stopped, his eyes moving across from one figure to the next, a look of ambivalence on his face and the tall heavy-set man nearest the rear door of one of the trucks, pulled the handle and stepped back, the black paint on the trim catching the slight as a pair of slender and long silver suited legs stepped out to join the young Borden.

"this is a bit of overkill don't you think" Ty called, the sun bouncing off his aviators as his hair fell around his eyes.

"Welcome home, "the slender male stated calmly, his eyes narrowing at Ty's obvious snark, "Brother"

"I told you, the car wasn't necessary, but as always, here you are, flexing that superior muscle. Trying to show your worth" Ty tested back his eyes watching his brother nod to one of the other men, near the second car, sending him walking forward past Ty and heading for the doorway of the plane. Ty's head turned as he went, his expression one of calm interest as the large hired gun stepped up the doorsteps and disappeared inside the jet. Tys sight grin curling his lip when he appeared moments later shaking his head to Tallon.

"where is your little princess, "Tallon asked, his eyes sparkling as he tried to figure out if Ty's bravado was real or just a mere act to cover his fear.

"Not here" Ty cut back quickly, his tone having a triumphant glint to it.

Tallon's lip rolled into an impressed smile, surprised by his younger brother's ability to somehow outwit him. Be it temporarily.

"look at you, Tyler, "Tallon moved a little further forward, "Im impressed, playing in the big leagues now"

"well you didn't think I'd just walk the girl I love into all of this did you, Tallon, "TY cut back, "this is now, and always will be … just between you and me"

The large man who had gone in search of Amy had returned to his station in front of the second car. Tallon's eyes locking to his younger brothers, a slight annoyance at his lack of respect and glibness.

"well-played brother, but did you honestly think you could outsmart me?"

TY chuckled, his insides turning on themselves as he steadied his resolve. "well, you're all here, and Amy's not, so…." Ty's smile was triumphant, knowing Amy was safely out of harm's way. His plan to make an unscheduled pit stop at Rockyford Airstrip, unannounced to the tower, where Amy was safely handed over to her waiting grandfather before they took to the air and continued on to Springback. The pilot announcing their deviation on the open lines, assuring that whoever it was in air traffic control that was on Tallon's payroll passed the information on to the not so perfect businessman, making him think his plan to intersect and use Amy against his younger brother still seem somehow viable.

Tallon's smile faded, "temporary conditions Tyler, all your subterfuge has really done is temporarily delay me"

Tys eyes cooled, as he pulled his sunglasses up into his hair, "What I've done, is stop you manipulating me. If you want to talk Tallon, I'm up for that, but don't think for one moment I'm going to sit back and allow you to continue to walk over me"

"steady brother, I do not like your tone" Tallon warned.

Ty looked down the runway, a sarcastic curl on his lips, "you don't like my tone? Are you serious? You come into my life, turn it upside down on some cracked up notion that my father, yes, MY father owes you something as his firstborn illegitimate child. That his denouncement of you and refusal to acknowledge you as his son, is somehow my fault. "Ty laughed, playing the game with as much venom as he could. He needed this to work, he needed to throw him off balance. "and you stand here, in front of me, once again, trying to derail not only my life but that of my girlfriends and you have the audacity to say that you don't like my tone?" He shook his head in disbelief, seeing his older brothers face harden. "are your fucking kidding me?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Tyler, I have a schedule to keep, and we are wasting time here with fake platitudes. "he motioned towards the open door. His bodyguards keeping their gaze on the young man who stood defiantly before them.

"Sorry, bro. but I'm not playing this game anymore," Ty smiled as he stepped away from the car. Tallon's eyes instantly falling onto the two large men who stood either side of him.

"Tyler" He warned, "we can do this the civilized way, or the hard way, it honestly doesn't bother me. I'm fine with either"

TY saw the men move forward and in true acting prowess, pulled his hands from his pockets and turned to walk away, his hands raised in defiance and rebuttal. His heart pounding like a freight train as he played the role to perfection.

Before he knew it, he felt the rough grip on his shoulders, as he was spun around and came face to face with the two largest individuals he had had the please to be up close and personal with.

"come on! "He growled, "are we really going to do this" Ty challenged, looking past the gorilla before him and back to his brother. "I told you we could talk, that doesn't mean I want to talk right now"

"well, I do!" Tallon snapped, Tys eyes glinting as he heard the cut in his voice. That was the fracture he was after.

Ty looked up towards the monolith that stood in front of him. Giving him a cocky rebellious smile, "can you call off your goons!"

"get in the car Tyler" Tallon demanded, as he slid into the back seat, Ty chuckling and trying to yet again step away. Those rough hands holding him still. One of the other men now stood on the other side of him as they started the shepherd him back towards the vehicle.

"will you let me go already, "Ty growled, fighting against their hold, as he wrenched his shoulder from their grip. Only to have one of them forcibly grab him and the other secure his arms tightly behind his back with his meaty hands. Ty struggled in their grasp, his boots digging defiantly into the tarmac, Tallon hearing the ruckus and winding down his window in annoyance.

"Clyde, "he said slowly, sounding slightly tired of Ty's antics, be it fake or otherwise, "silence him will you, my brother needs to know his place."

And with those words, the larger of the two men slammed his fist roughly into Ty's gut, making him grunt loudly and expel all the air from his lungs in one quick sharp blow. He buckled under the impact, his knees giving way as they held him between them. Ty feeling the all too familiar sensation of cable ties around his wrists.

His head fell forward as he tried to suck air into his now bruised lungs, His body forcibly pulled around to the other passenger door and pushed into the vehicle. TY now sprawled out across the back seat, Tallon looking at him in mildly annoyed disgust.

"let's go have that chat," he said softly, seeing TY glare at him as he righted himself on the leather seat.

"fuck you" Ty hissed, His plan now in full play. All he hoped in the recesses of his mind was that the other players on his team were ready and set to call checkmate.

* * *

to be continued.

.


	65. The Prodigal Son Chapter 65

_**A/N: Next installment, Enjoy and review.**_

 _ **I dont own Heartland or any of its Characters**_

 **Chapter 65**

"I don't want to hear it, Amy, "Jack called back to her as the truck rattled along the highway, "you heard the RCMP, they said you need to stay out of it!"

"this is ridiculous Grandpa! How could you just let him go off like that!" She snapped back, her cheeks were flushed and the anger she felt over what had just happened at Rockyford Airport.

"Amy, just calm down, they know what they are doing ok, Officer Parker told you he had this under control"

"How can you say that!" Amy retorted quickly back at the driver, her eyes looking at him incredulously from the other side of the tuck. "Tallon is dangerous! and Ty just walked into the middle of whatever it is he has planned,"

Jack didn't know how to explain it to her, he had to admit, it wasn't sitting all that well with him either. When Ty had called from the air and explained to him what he planned to do, he had agreed and contacted the RMCP as Ty had requested. Jack and officer Parker and his contingency meeting the jet as it landed at Rockyford.

Ty hadn't informed Amy of his plan to leave her there, safe with her grandfather and continue onto Springback without her. She had argued with him then, not wanting to leave his side, her tears of anger and fear running over his hands as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her goodbye. Telling her he loved her and that she had no need to be scared. She was terrified for Ty, this was a risky move. Tallon was smart and had no issues with using resources outside the legal realms of correctness in getting his way.

She watched on in concern as the officer who came with Parker taped a microphone to Ty's chest, hiding the wire securely under his tee. TY looked a little worried now too. The truth of what he was attempting to do becoming all too real.

She watched on, Jacks arm around her shoulders as the jet taxied back down the runway, her love on board, as it gained speed and took off into the blue beyond. Her blue eyes filled with worry and concern as it banked around to the right and soared out of site.

"He will be ok Amy, "Jack said, the silence between them making him nervous as he turned down the road towards Hudson.

"You don't know that grandpa, "Amy cut back, her eyes on the scenery as it flew by her window. Her fingers twisting the ring on her finger, the sun catching the diamond hearts and making them sparkle.

"they won't let anything happen to him, Parker said they will step in the moment they have a location and the evidence they need "Jack explained, "we just have to trust in Ty and that he knows what he's doing "

Amy didn't answer, her eyes wet with fear as she tried to calm herself. This was not the way she had envisaged returning home for NYC, it was supposed to be a joyous time, Ty on the mend after his therapy, Jack and Tim accepting of their relationship and finally allowing her to be with the man she loved. And the Lucky dilemma finally well on its way to be being settled with the news of Bastions placement becoming public knowledge on their return.

But now she felt numb, she felt like everything they had worked so hard to attain was once again under threat. Amy shut her eyes, she would never have sided with Ty on his plan to get to Tallon if she had thought he was going to attempt this kind of risky maneuver. He was basically putting himself, lock stock and barrel at risk to entrap the man, who up to this point in time always managed to escape blame and accusation. He was like an untouchable puppet master who pulled the strings but never was seen by the audience.

* * *

Ty glared at the two men who dragged him by the shoulders inside the dark warehouse space, they had parked around the back, Ty not recognizing the location, but knowing it was in the outskirts of Calgary. They had been traveling for a little over 30 mins since they left the tarmac, and although he had tried to get Tallon to engage with him, his older brother had been silent for the entire trip.

Not wishing to even look in his younger brother's direction. Tallon only speaking to his henchmen when the SUV came to a stop, directing them softly with his next instruction as he stepped out of the vehicle. Tys eyes turning suddenly to the window beside him as the door was pulled open and a set of large rough hands grabbed at him and dragged him bodily out onto the concrete loading zone at the rear of a rather large and average looking warehouse space.

He now found himself dragged through the vast interior, his eyes taking in the large tarps that covered different objects, which Ty took, by their shape and size to be cargo crates.

There was a forklift, drums, packing crates and large pallets of wrapped and sealed white bags, He couldn't make out the labeling as they were distorted by the plastic wrapper but from what he could tell, they look like grain or feed sacks.

"over there," Tallon said, pointing to a small area at the rear of the warehouse, near a small prefabricated office. Ty felt his feet slide across the dusty floor as he was dragged over to a large metal chair, where one of the large men held him as the other cut the cable ties on his wrists. They stood beside him for a moment, Ty rubbing his wrists as Tallon talked on the phone to someone else over near the office window. He watched his brother pace, his words lost but his expression of annoyance and agitation. Something had rattled his resolve and Ty was hoping he could use that to his advantage.

Once the call was done, and Tallon spoke briefly to one of his men, the large guy who had gone to check out the plane. Tallon turned and rubbed his chin, his eyes once again on his younger brother, as he slid his hand through his shiny black hair.

"go, call me once it's set up ok" Talon instructed, sending the large man on his way, he looked at TY and came over to where he stood, his demeanor once again calm and collected.

His eyes looked towards the chair, that stood ominously behind Ty, the two men taking hold of his shoulders and pushing him roughly back into it. Ty resisted, slightly, to play the part, but it wasn't long until he was secured to the chair, his arms tied down by copper cabling to the armrests.

He took a shaky breath, as he watched his brother, who smiled at him as the other henchman wrapped the same cabling around Ty's midsection and ankles. Ty inhaled, hiding his nerves as their hands ran around his body, the wire still undiscovered. It just took one misplaced hand, and he was done, they would know his plan and he would have no way out or escape from Tallon's imminent wrath at his interference.

Once he was secure, the two men stepped back, taking up positions over near the wall. Tallon's eyes now on his brother, as he studied him and his binds.

"so…. You plan on keeping me here indefinitely or?" Ty asked, his lip curling as the cable restricted his movements.

"Well Tyler, your interference today has forced me to change my plans," Tallon explained, "If you had simply stayed on task, and allowed our meeting to take place in its original setting, I wouldn't have been forced to take such harsh actions."

Ty let out a sarcastic laugh, "you really think I would have put Amy in that kind of danger?"

"no, I suppose not, "Tallon mused "Just so you know, I had no intention of harming her, I just needed her to convince you that my proposal was the best way forward"

"right" Ty whispered, "and by convince, you mean to threaten, I know you, Tallon, I know what you're capable of"

Tallon nodded, agreeing with his sibling.

"so… out with it then, what do you want? "Ty pushed, his feet digging into the cold concrete floor, the front legs of the metal chair lifting as he tested his binds.

"what do I want, "Tallon said softly, giving a worrying smile. "I want, what I have always wanted Tyler, I want what is rightfully mine"

"the company, you want the company" Ty snapped back, "it's always been about Lucky, hasn't it "

"to a degree, but now, I see that maybe, there may be need for you in my life too, "Tallon smiled, "If I keep you in play, then you are my buffer Tyler, it is you who figureheads the company, not me, it is you that the public see as the face of Lucky. "

TY looked confused, "so… you want me to stay with the company"

"In name, yes, "Tallon explained, "this is why I wanted to talk to you, we can work this out Tyler, without involving Amy or anyone else,"

"Im listening" Ty cut back, he wanted Tallon to incriminate himself, everything he said was another nail in his coffin. The RMCP would be recording all of this and needed Tallon to state his involvement to finally hold him accountable.

"wonderful, "Tallon smiled, "you asked me, the last time we talked, what my interest was in South Korea, the connection between me and Lucky. "

Ty nodded, secretly happy he seemed to want to talk, this may turn out just the way he was hoping.

"My interest is simple Tyler, its trade lines, and export, "

"the crates, "Ty said,

"yes, the crates, "Tallon gave him a devious smile, as he walked slowly away, his expression metered, "Devon told me you challenged her at the presentation, that you seemed to know more about that side of the business than we previously thought,"

Ty curled his lip, "It's my company Tallon, it's my job and my right to know all of its aspects, what did you expect me to do, just sit back and play dumb, not look into why Lucky is exporting crates to South Korea that no one seems to know about or what's actually them"

Tallon turned back, his expression benevolent. "fair enough, "

"I suppose the only question I really have is, where the hell you're getting this product from" Ty interjected, "there's no trace on Lucky books or ledgers, no stock purchases, no sale yard transactions." Ty swallowed and flexed his fingers, the cable cutting off his circulation and making them tingle. "where are these horses coming from Tallon, "

Tallon chuckled, and shook his head, "you're not as smart as you seem to think you are, "he grinned, his footsteps bringing him back in front of his younger sibling. "who ever said anything about horses,"

Ty looked confused, something was wrong here, Devon's presentation was all about horse by-products, and sublines. Eluding to the horse meat trade. Had he and Amy got it wrong? was there something else in those crates bound for South Korea other than horse meat and by-products?

"Devon's presentation, she said it was old stock, diversifying into other markets, "Ty questioned, his face searching his brothers for answers.

"yes, yes indeed she did, "Tallon smiled, "haven't you ever heard of a cover story Tyler, something to show the world for acceptance, while the real truth lays concealed below?"

"I…. I don't understand" Ty was flabbergasted now, everything they had put together was based on the idea that Lucky was being used to ship horse meat and by products to the Asian market. Although not technically illegal, if done through proper channels, it was shunned upon by the equestrian community. A dark side of the horse business involving kill buyers, slaughterhouses, and processing companies, using the equine industry as an easy supply line for such products.

"Tyler, Horse meat, fertilizer, blood and bone, pet meat, they are all legal trade items," Tallon said back to him "be it not popular or liked by the community at large, but far from illegal."

"Ok, "TY said, "but you said you're not…. that this just a cover,"

"precisely brother, a legal, yet controversial cover. "Tallon smiled, "it has worked well, funnily enough, it was our father who came up with the idea to use it"

"what?" Ty was dumbstruck now, "dad, he knew about all this,"

"he helped me set it up! "Tallon grinned, "I approached him with an idea, and as true to form as my mother said he was, he flipped a coin and bought in,"

"But…. Dad, he wouldn't … he would never agree to use horses to…." Ty didn't know what to say. He looked away as he tried to sort it all out in his head. "he …he was a part of all of this?"

"yes, very much so, in the beginning, "Tallon replied, "hence why I was hoping we, you and I could continue this tradition. Brother to brother so to speak"

Ty shook his head in disbelief, they had alluded a few times that Brad had been involved in this darker operation, but after reading his letters and seeing the video, Ty had hoped he had been a reluctant participant. Forced to participate in something that had simply got out of hand.

"if horses are just a cover, what …. what's actually in the crates then Tallon" Ty finally said, his eyes now once again on his older brother. Wanting, and deserving answers.

"let me show you" Tallon smiled, his dark eyes nodding to one of the large men behind Ty who walked slowly over to a trolley jack and slowly pulled two large crates on a pallet over to stop between the two brothers. Tallon standing beside it, Ty, still restrained and seated in his chair.

Tallon gave the nod for the other to crowbar the crate open, the wooden lid coming off easily, the sealed freezer unit inside still intact. Ty watched on as they lifted the inner lid, the familiar smell of formaldehyde assaulting his senses.

Tallon reached into the cooled container and pulled back the packing plastic, his hands retrieving an averagely sized plastic suction packed bag with a small red label attached to the top. He bounced it in his hands for a moment then moved around the crate and came over to stand before his brother, holding the bag up in front of him so he could read the label.

Ty studied the offering, his face registering shock as he realized what the contents of that vacuum sealed bag were. He felt sick, as the other man brought over another bag, this one white plastic with a similar label on it holding it up for Ty to read. Causing him yet again to swallow hard in disgust and look away. The gravity of what his father's company was involved in finally hitting home.

"this has to stop," he whispered, his head shaking softly as he looked at his brother,

"it's a natural resource brother, one that there is a large market for, especially in Asia" Tallon explained.

"it's illegal!" Ty cut back, "that there, is wrong Tallon, and I can't, I won't be a part of it, "Ty shook his head, his eyes filled with disgust. "I won't, and neither will Lucky "

"Tyler, "Tallon said, his tone a little strained, "Lucky 'is' involved in it, it has been for years, how do you think your father, our father funded all those expansions and investments, trust me it wasn't luck of a coin toss. It was his decision to allow Lucky Holdings to benefit from this resource, and benefit, he did, as did you my boy. That money, that life, he gave you, the world of wealth and extravagance. That was sustained by this!" he held the bags up again, as Ty swallowed and looked away.

"It's just business, supply, and demand, "Tallon cut back,

"NO, it's poaching, it's raping a natural resource and profiting from its ill-gotten gains. "

Tallon shook his head in dismay, "you are so naive Tyler, how are those animals, any different from cattle, sheep, and horses? They are there and there is a market for them, "Tallon looked exasperated now, not quite understanding why Ty couldn't see the benefits in his black-market dealings. "this bag, right here, "he said, waving the white bag at his bound younger brother, "5 black bear Gaul bladders, you're looking at $3000a pop unprocessed in South Korea, and once processed and turned into a powder, a cool $10000 per 10 grams"

Ty shook his head, not wanting to hear, it, "it doesn't make it right,"

Tallon curled his lip, seeing he wasn't winning Ty over to his way of thinking, "bear claws, teeth, paws, penis's, they are all valued on the oriental market, and it's not only bears Tyler, I have buyers for trophy heads of Bighorn sheep, elk, moose, deer, preserved fetuses, antlers, antler velvet, hooves and the tails of deer, elk, and caribou, "

He placed the bags back into the cooler crate and shut the lid, returning to his brother, and squatting down before him, giving it one more play to persuade him to his vision of the world. "Most of the people I 'm involved with and sell to are the same people who have connections to organized crime like drugs and prostitution on the Asian sector. They want to be where the money is. There's money to be made in wildlife Tyler, and there's wildlife in the Canadian Rockies."

He stood up and ran his slender fingers through his hair, turning one last time to look at his disgusted brother. "Father saw it, he saw the potential, the money, so…. now Im hoping, that you, my brother will also see the opportunity Im offering you, Brother to brother, this could define us!"

TY took a deep breath and raised his head to hold his gaze firmly with is brothers. "Neither I or Lucky Holdings will from this day forward be part of any form of illegal wildlife poaching scheme, I don't care if you and dad set this up, or if Lucky has been involved in the past. "he pulled forward, wincing as the copper cable cut into his chest and arms. "this ends now! do you hear me! "he turned away, not able to stomach looking at his brother, the realization that Lucky had been covering this trade for months possibly years under his father's guidance, making him sick to the stomach.

He heard Tallon sign, and moved away, looking resigned and a little defeated in his plea going unheard.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, "he said softly, "I really thought you would see the opportunity like father did, and take this on as a family legacy, with me, side by side"

Ty chuckled and curled his lip in defiance, as he jolted the chair slightly, making it move and scratch the ground. "that's your biggest mistake Brother, "he cut back "Im nothing like my father!"

* * *

"Amy? Amy? "Jack stormed around the ranch house, looking worried, he had only left her for a few moments, wanting to go over to big River to check on Tim. He had been sobering since his run in with Ty and although still keeping his distance from the ranch, knew Amy was back and wanted to square away any upset that may still be around them. He had returned to Heartland with Jack, to do just that, but now, after a quick check of the main house and the barn, it seemed Amy was nowhere to be seen,

"Lisa?" Jack called into his phone, "have you seen Amy? Is she with you"

"No Jack, I left her at the house, she was in her room, why?" Lisa said back to him, she had gone over to Fair Field to check out some new stock that had just arrived.

"that girl, "Jack growled, seeing Tim look at him in concern, "If she turns up, can you tell her to call me please"

He hung up the phone and rubbed his face in exasperation,

"Jack!" Tim pushed, "what the hell is going on! where is Amy?"

Jack rubbed his mustache and took a slow gravelly breath, "take a seat, Tim, I need to tell you something"

* * *

"Amy!"

"Thomas!" Amy glared at him, her resolve deadly, as she stood on the front stoop at Lucky Alberta.

"I…. I …. I wasn't expecting you….um…" Thomas mumbled, looking a little confronted as she pushed past him and walked into the main house entrance way.

He ran quickly after her, the housemaid watching on in curiosity as she turned at the end corridor and headed straight for the main office.

"where is he Thomas, "she demanded, turning around and calling him out as soon as he closed the office door.

"where is … who?"

"Ty! "Amy cut back, "stop with all this playing dumb and tell me where the hell Tallon has taken my boyfriend"

* * *

"what the hell Jack! how could you let her get involved with this! I thought we were trying to keep her away from him not throw them back together!"

"well, after your little blow-up, you kind of made that hard to negotiate, and then well, there was the mess with Lou and she wanted to see him, and I…...I kinda let her go and sort it out" Jack felt terrible, knowing that he had caved when Amy had come to him over the Lou and Ty de-barkle. Thinking to himself now that if he had just kept her home then she probably wouldn't be off god knows where doing whatever it was she decided to do without telling them.

"for the love of…. JACK!" Tim rubbed his face, not believing his ears, "what is it with you and this kid! why have you got this blind spot a mile wide when it comes to him and Amy"

Jack rubbed his face, not really having a retort. "we need to let Parker know, this could complicate everything "

"You think!" Tim yelled, getting up and grabbing his hat, "you know what she's like, she will go off and take on the world to defend that kid, "

"Ok OK" Jack cut back waving him into silence and he pressed the buttons on his phone, "just simmer down and let me try to fix this"

* * *

"I have no clue what you're on about Amy, "Thomas said quickly, taking a seat on the couch opposite her. "is Ty missing?"

"JUST STOP!" she yelled harshly at him, making the older man jump slightly "We know ok! TY remembers it all, so just stop with all the lies, "

"Amy I…" Thomas stumbled, looking dumfounded,

"It's over, you and Tallon are working together, as to was Wade, we know ok, TY knows, and it stops now, where had he taken him, Thomas, "

Thomas took a breath, realizing that playing dumb wasn't going to cut it now, not with such a fired up young woman before him.

"ok, ok, "he said softly, "yes, I'll admit, Tallon and I have had a business relationship, and Wade, well, yes he was also part of that deal, but you must believe me when I tell you, I had nothing to do with anything untoward that may have gone on between Wade and Tallon and the young Mr. Ty, "

"where is he Thomas, Tallon picked him up from the airport and he hasn't been seen since. "

"Im sure he is safe dear, Tallon only wished to talk to his brother, and settle this rift between them"

"you must really think Im an absolute idiot" Amy cut back, "he's never wanted to just talk to Ty, it always starts off like that and then ends with Ty being hurt. "

"No No. You need to understand that this is something that Ty and Tallon need to resolve, you and your family need to step back and allow them to fix this, once and for all"

Amy clenched her hands into tight balls, seeing the calmness and fake platitudes that Thomas was throwing at her. "you know, if this goes down today, and the police get involved, you'll be caught in this too you know. Just like your precious Tallon, the blame will fall on you! "

"Amy, I have no idea why the police would be…." Thomas looked worried, his eyes on the phone on his desk. "I think we all need to stay calm and just see where this goes," His eyes narrowed slightly as he considered her words, "are you telling me that the police ARE involved somehow?"

"you know, if you help me, I could say you tried to stop this, keep you out of it," she bargained, hoping to get that self-preservation need he had to kick in. She realized her bargaining chip had caused her to say too much, but it was out there now, so all she needed to do was convince him to turn on his partner and she could easily resurrect this mistake.

Thomas pursed his lips as he moved his eyes to the door, seeing the doorknob turn as a rather large man in a dark suit entered the room. His bulk now blocking the door way.

"something's up," Thomas said to him calmly as he got up. Amy's eyes falling onto the large man as she realized she had just walked into the lion's den, without a whip or a shield.

She went to stand up, hoping that if she left now, nothing would come of it. Her defiance and determination to help Ty and rescue him possibly putting him and now her in even more danger.

"Miss, I wouldn't," the large man said as he locked his cool eyes onto her. "stay where you are"

Amy sat back down, looking back over to Thomas who was now at his desk, phone to his ear.

* * *

Tallon walked around slowly, keeping his distance from his brother, who still sat, restrained in the chair near the office. He was at a quandary as to what to do, Ty had surprised him. He had thought that once shown the full scope of what the operation was, he would simply fall into the family fold and continue on like the good little Borden he had hoped he was. Funnily enough, Tallon mused to himself, Ty was right, he was nothing like his father, he was strong, and had values, and wouldn't falter on them even if it meant his own destruction and downfall. Tallon rubbed his face, he hated this warehouse, the day to day grime was not his scene. He was the top end guy, the one who held the deals and the money. Not the product.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, making him stop his contemplative walk and press it to his ear.

"I've got her sir, "Thomas said, "she came right to me,"

Tallon smile widened as he looked back at his brother, whose head was lowered as he waited for whatever was to come next.

"Thomas, you are astounding, "Tallon said softly, "please change to video call and hand the phone to Miss Fleming"

Thomas nodded and hit a button, activating the camera on his phone, he looked over at Lynton who remained at the door as he walked over to Amy and handed her the cell.

"for you, "he said softly, "you wanted to know where he was, "

Amy's' eyes widened as she took the phone and moved it around, seeing the warehouse as it moved around as Tallon walked back to where Ty was sitting. She couldn't make out anything due to the movement but heard the foot falls on the concrete and saw the floor as it bounced by.

"Tyler, "Tallon said softly, Amy straining to hear him speak, "I have someone who would like to talk to you, "

Ty's head slowly raised as he saw the phone, not sure as to what was going on, he licked his lips and sat further back in the chair, his arms aching from the restraints, the cable around his ankles cutting into his skin. Tallon held up the phone in front of him, making sure Ty's image was clear to the other on the line.

Amy suddenly gasped as he came into view, seeing his strained face and the wire cables that held him in place.

"Amy?" Ty breathed, his face suddenly filled with panic as he realized what seeing her actually meant.

"Oh Ty, Im sorry, I …... Im…. I should have stayed at the,,,,, but I wanted to …. And ..." She cried, realizing now, his efforts to protect her had been undone in one foolish and impulsive move on her part.

"Amy! Are you ok, !, they didn't hurt you…. Did they …Amy "he yelled, as Tallon took the phone away, seeing the look of devastation fill his brother's eyes as they turned on him and cooled, "don't you fucken go near her!" Ty jolted forward, the chair rocking with him as the two men grabbed the back and held it down.

"Thomas," Tallon called back loudly, bringing his cohort back onto the line,

"yes Sir "

"keep Miss Fleming comfortable will you, I'll call you with further instructions after my brother and I have another chat"

"Yes, Sir, your lead man is here, we will entertain Miss Fleming while we wait, sir, can you take the speaker off for a moment"

Tallon pressed a button and put the phone back to his ear,

"Im not sure sir, but I think you may have been compromised, "Thomas said softly, "she mentioned the police when she arrived, "

Tallon's expression froze into a cold maniacal silence, "thank you, I will look into this further, please keep our guest busy, show her some Hospitality"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ty bellowed, those words uttered by Tallon making him feel sick, his chair moving again, Desperation in his eyes as he fought the restraints.

"I'll be in touch" Tallon disconnected the phone, his smile crooked and victorious as he came back to stand before his brother once again.

TY glared at him as the other men held his chair in place. Making it impossible for him to move.

"so, Brother, "Tallon smiled, "let's talk this through one more time"

* * *

Jack and Tim pulled up in front of the RMCP and bolted inside. There faces looking dark and stormy as Officer Parker met them both at the counter and ushered them through one of the side doors to the station.

"so…. have you found her," Jack asked, looking at the room of about 4 officers who were all in front of computers, their ears covered with headphones.

"We have sent two patrols out to lucky, we just heard Tallon take a call from Thomas, it seems she is with him, "Parker said quickly, "But Im more concerned about Ty right now, this is larger than we thought. "

"what do you mean," Jack asked,

"This is far more than a simple kidnapping and family takeover bid Jack. We are talking international poaching rings, links to drugs and prostitution syndicates. "

Tim looked horrified, "Tys involved with drugs and prostitution?" he shook his head in disbelief, "I told you Jack, that kid, he's bad news!"

"NO, Mr. Fleming, Tys not implicated here, the wire he's wearing is giving us a lot of evidence against Tallon Kie Ling Moyoto and his world poaching connections. This is international cross-border involvement here, I've called in customs and the port authorities too,"

Jack nodded, "so, you can pull him out if you've got what you need, "

"soon, he's still talking to him, I want this to be iron clad Jack, "Parker said, "Lucky Holdings has been involved in this poaching ring for a while according to what we have just found out. Ty's connection to the company may be reasonable cause to let them loophole out of responsibility. You know how devious Tallon is, he keeps his name off of everything. "

"but he's admitted it, you said so yourself, "Jack cut back, "Ty's exposed in there, you need to get him out before they realize that he's wired!"

"We will Jack, "Parker said, his smile fading slightly,

"So" Jack retorted, "why haven't you? Pulled him out? send in the cavalry"

"well, that's the problem, Jack, we don't actually know exactly where he is?"

* * *

Tallon's eyes were the darkest when he was scheming, he had several scenarios in play in his mind, all yielding the same outcome. Ownership or outright control of lucky Holdings.

The only difference in each strategy were the ongoing variables. He had the easy, straight down the line scenario. Where everything fell into place. Ty agreed to sign him in as co-owner and they ran the entire company together, keeping the South Korean chapter open and profitable. There was scenario number two, where Ty still signs over half the company and agrees to leave the Korean chapter – under the threat of keeping his love, Amy, and himself safe and free from harm. Both these scenarios keeping Tallon out of the lime light, with Ty and the Lucky name bearing the brunt if for whatever reason the poaching business went belly up.

But then, there was scenario number three, the one that was where Tallon now had the difficult decision of considering. The first choice, Ty had made abundantly clear, that he was not going to be swayed to participate in any of the dealings Tallon had set in place. Scenario 2, with Amy, now fortuitously in play, was still a possibility. But, Tallon mused, watching his younger brother glare at him in absolute defiance. Then there was the threat that Thomas had voiced. Had Ty actually managed to outwit him and put him in the firing line? Removed his cloak of amenity and made his association with the underworld now visible to those around him.

This threat of authoritative intervention made Scenario 3 even more viable. This was a change of tact, a strategy that was, for the most part, irreversible. Not only giving him the win, he was after but clearing him of all accountability. It Still ended in his ultimate claim to the Borden company. But at a much higher cost.

He stepped forward and motioned for one of the black suits to come over to him. They spoke for a few minutes, discussing something Ty couldn't hear. The worry in his eyes returning when the large brutish fellow returned to Ty and started to pat him down. His heart thumped out of control as those large hands tapped and rubbed over his shoulders and down his legs, finally sliding inside his jacket and across the front of his chest and tee. Tys eyes locked to his when the man stopped and gave a noncommittal grunt. His hand pressing firmly against Ty's chest, holding him back in the chair while the other hand roughly pulled up his tee, the cable slipping up enough to expose his bare chest and the wire that was taped between his pecks. He moved out of the way and allowed Tallon to see what he had found before he ripped it free, making Ty hiss from the discomfort before he thumped Ty heavily with his knuckles in the middle of his sternum, making Ty exhale violently and spit out all the air in his lungs hunching forward from the impact.

Ty wheezed and coughed as his eyes met his brothers, his secret not so secret anymore.

Tallon didn't move, he simply sent the coldest and most evil stare back at his captive. As the larger man handed him the bug and wire and returned to his place behind Ty's chair.

Tallon rolled the device in his fingers, watching it without saying a word, Tys eyes on him, his mouth open as he gasped for air to fill his now spasming lungs, the hit had made it next to impossible for him to speak or even get words to form. His window of calling for help slipping away with each turn of Tallon's hand.

"Disappointing" Tallon finally said as he let the device slip from his fingers and land on the concrete floor. The heel of his designer shoe crushing it into oblivion as Ty looked away and heaved in another breath. Knowing now, he was on his own.

"Tyler, "Tallon said softly, trying to reason with his sibling, "I need you to realize what your deceitfulness had now cost you, I was hoping This would end simply, for all that are involved,"

"Let her go, "Ty breathed, finally able to put words into sentences again." if you do anything to Amy, I'll…"

"you'll what? "Tallon challenged, seeing the fire in Tys eyes as he rocked against the chair again, his teeth clenched as the wire cut into his arms. "my problem now Tyler, is that I was happy to offer you the same deal, to sign me in as co-owner of Lucky Holdings with a 51% Stock Share while you keep your mouth shut about the South Korean export line, and in return you and Amy can live the life of luxury well into your adult lives. "he smiled, and watched Tys face, "but since you decided to deceive me, and abuse my trust, Im sort of left with a rather troublesome choice"

Ty slowly shook his head, "are you kidding me! I deceived you!, I abused you?"

"you love her I take it?" Tallon challenged, Ignoring Tys snarl.

TY didn't answer, but Tallon knew the answer. It was written all over his face.

"that's a shame, I hate to see a true love story end in tragedy" Tallon reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a folded document. "but alas, since your friends at the RCMP are probably trying right now to pinpoint our location, I'm going to have to speed this up a tad and leave this quaint but rather insidious country once and for all."

* * *

"what the hell do you mean you don't know where he is!" Jacks voice was loud now, making all the inhabitants of that small windowless room turn and look at him.

"Jack, please try to stay calm ok, we have been tracking his location, and the audio is coming through loud and clear, but the area in which they stopped is an industrial zone and the large structures are causing some interference with the GPS signal."

"so, you've lost him, is that what you're saying?"

"Not lost, just having trouble pin pointing his exact location. We have it within a fifteen-block radius, so once the ground crew gets their bearings it won't be long until Ty is…."

"Sir, "one of the earphone police officers looked up in Parker's direction, trying to gain his attention.

"trust me ok Jack, I won't let anything happen to him" and with that Parker walked over to the officer and started to talk to her as she explained her interruption,

"This is getting way out of hand Jack, first Amy, and now Ty, what the hell is going on here, we should go, "Tim said quietly, "we should go out there and sort this ourselves, Amy's at Lucky, with that bastard Thomas, let's go and get her!"

Jack shook his head, on a certain level, he agreed with his x son in law, it was taking him all his time not to go barreling over to Lucky Ranch and demand that Thomas let his granddaughter go. But being headstrong and strong willed was part of the reason they were in this mess in the first place. If Amy had stayed home like she had been instructed too. Tallon wouldn't now have the leverage he needed over TY to make this situation worse.

Jack rubbed his face, not knowing what to do, as Parker came back over to the older cowboys. "look, we have it pinned down to five large warehouses on the outskirts of Calgary now. "he said seeing Jacks face lighten somewhat at the news, "but I also have to let you know that Ty's wire has gone flat, we aren't getting a signal anymore."

"flat, as in its battery?" Tim asked, "really?"

"No Tim, I mean it's been shut down, "Officer Parker said, his tone heavy with the implication of what that meant,

"he's been made, that's what your saying isn't it, "Jack asked, fearing the answer, "they found it on him"

Parker didn't answer straight away. His expression speaking for him, "Im sorry Jack, but yes, that a very strong possibility"

* * *

"I need you to sign this Tyler, "Tallon said, holding a document in his thin hands, "it states your ownership and acknowledgment of the South Korean export agreement, "

Ty shook his head as he looked from side to side as the two goons behind him started rummaging around in the boxes near the rear wall.

"I'm not signing anything" Ty cut back,

"I am sorry to hear that Tyler, because this really is the only way your little girl is making it out of this unscathed, "Tallon offered the document to Ty again, seeing him clench his teeth and pull away. "your little trick with the wire now makes me have to clean up the mess you've caused, damage control you might call it. This document states that you are behind the poaching ring and that you and your father, orchestrated the entire empire. Right down to cohering me and my legitimate business dealings into your sick little plans. "

Ty laughed and looked up at his brother, "they have you on tape Tallon, confessing to all of it, or have you forgotten that part"

Tallon cooled his gaze, and pursed his thin lips, "I was cohered, "

"really, you were cohered by a guy tied to a chair!" Ty asked, "give me a break"

Tallon's face turned to stone, Ty had a valid point, although the recording could be disputed as fake, it still held evidence of Tallon talking about his involvement in the ring. Its links to organized crime and alike,

"this document also signs the entire business over to me as the sole owner and trader, dissolving your ownership status and claim, appointing Devon as the CEO and operations manager in my stead while I am abroad"

"Forget it," Ty smiled, "it's over brother, "

Ty turned again as his words hit Tallon in the face, the large men dragging his chair back towards the rear wall, one of them placing 2 large heavy-duty SUV batteries on top of a crate and connecting them both to a booster unit nearby. One of the men then grabbed a large bottle of water and splashed it around Ty's feet and legs, wetting the floor and the bottom of the chair. Ty watched on in horror as he realized what they were setting up, his throat closing over in fear as he tried to swallow.

"no….no matter what you do to me, I won't let …. you win" Ty cut back as he watched two jumper cables be attached to the rear metal legs of his chair. The other clamps now in the hands of both of the two men.

"I win no matter what" Tallon snipped back, pressing the phone to his ear and waiting for the other to pick up. "put her on"

Back at Lucky, Thomas once again nodded to his superior and walked over to Amy who still sat in silence on the couch in the main office Lynton still baring the door, her only means of escape.

He handed her the phone, and once again the video call came up, but this time all she saw was Tallon smiling back at her.

"Amy, I hope Thomas has been keeping you entertained, "he said smoothly as he looked past the phone at Ty and the other men, who stood to attention next to the now cleared terminals, jump cables in hand. Ty was as pale as a ghost, his arms taught as he tried to brace himself for what was to come. The metal cables that held him now making sense. It was a conductor, a way to make sure that they got the best bang for their buck.

"Where is Ty," Amy asked coldly, not wanting to look at Tallon, he made her stomach churn, she glared at the screen, and unbeknown to her minders, let her thumb hit the record button.

"Tyler, well, I was hoping to get him to play the game, but it seems you and he are cut from the same cloth, you never quite know when you're on a good thing, maybe you can talk some sense into him, tell him to take me up on my offer, before it's too late,"

Amy looked confused, not knowing what Tallon was up to, as far as she knew, Ty was still wired and traced by the RCMP. He was safe, and as soon as they had enough evidence on Tallon, they would come swooping in to save the day.

She watched the screen move as it swung around and Tys strained and worried face came into view, this shot was wider than the other time she had seen him, and she could see the chair and the way he was tied to it. The large men behind him in the rear of the shot, ready to take their order.

"Amy, "TY said, tears in his eyes, knowing that if she saw what was about to happen it would destroy her "I need you to listen ok, no matter what happens, you just stay strong, Im ok, I promise you, Im ok"

Amy knew that look, she had seen it before, it was the same look he gave her all those months ago when he kissed her in front of the barn and told her he was no good for her. Right before he drove away.

"Ty, what's going on, "she whispered, the screen moving slightly as Tallon readjusted the view, "what …. Where are you,"

TY swallowed again as his eyes looked up at his brother, trying to find some family bond anything to protect her from what he knew was about to happen, "don't make her watch this, please…." he begged,

Tallon twitched his nose, and looked up at his loyal employees, a moment of remorse maybe flickering through his eyes, bond of the family, blood to blood, but it faded as soon as it materialized, his voice non-committal and very much over the whole endeavor, "last chance Tyler, will you sign or not?"

Ty took one last breath and straightened up in the chair, his resolve set, his eyes on the screen of the phone, he shook his head, and gave Amy a soft smile, "I love you, look away Amy, please, look away now"

And with those words, Tallon nodded his consent and the metal clamps connected with the contacts on the truck battery, sparks flew and Amy screamed and covered her mouth in horror filled shock as she watched the love of her life jump and cry out in pain, his rubber-soled shoes sending the arc up his legs and through the copper wire cable around his hips, it burned as it heated up, Ty hissing and pulling back as the arc continued on its destructive course, It only took seconds but Amy felt each and every convulsion as it was her body that was enduring the attack. As the arc went to his abdomen it caused his muscles to lock up, making Tys ability to breathe next to impossible.

His face contorted and shook as his hands twitched and jumped, the current flying through the copper cable that held him down to that chair. The convulsions continued as Amy cried, wanting to look away, but unable to leave him to face it alone, the electricity causing muscle spasms to now over take his body and make his head bang back into the back of the chair.

"STOP!" she screamed, "STOP! your killing him!" seeing Tys eyes roll back and then his body go limp as the connection was severed. Amy watching the screen for some, any form of life from his now still form. "TY! please, Ty!"

After a few moments, of watching and hoping, praying and pleading, Ty's chest moved slightly as he took a shallow breath, eyes slowly flickered open, his face coated in sweat his hair now plastered across his drawn and pained face. She watched as his hands moved in disjoined fractions as if trying to regain sensation. Her face stained with tears and that image that would haunt her forever.

She looked over at Thomas who stood behind her, he was as white as a sheet, the spectacle he just witnessed turning his stomach,

The camera moved and Tallon was heard again, his voice softer, and more Intune with what had just transpired.

"will you sign, "he asked again, his eyes watching as Tys eyes faltered from open to closed and then back to open. His head shaking ever so gently in the negative. His body still trembling from the shock.

Tallon turned the phone back onto himself, "its seems your love is stronger than I thought" he cut back, "say goodbye Amy, he's strong but he's not that strong"

His tone was cold again as he turned the phone back to Ty for a brief moment, Amy's eyes catching Tys as his head fell to the side "I…l….o…ve…..you" he drawled as he swallowed and tried to stay alert. His body stinging and burning where the copper cable held contact with his skin.

"No no... please, just let him have it, Ty, please, I can't lose you, no... I love you too, "Amy sobbed, as the phone was taken from her by Lynton and handed back to Thomas, who still looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sir, I…. I…" he stammered,

"Get a grip Thomas, you knew how this had to end, Im leaving, you need to close up shop for a while until this all cools down ok, shut it down, "Tallon ordered, "oh and don't contact me again, I will call you when I am safely back at home. "

"um yes, Sir, Ill close it down, you have my…. word. "Thomas said, "um, what so I do with …."

Tallon rubbed his face, realizing that his time was short, and he needed to move. "whatever you want Thomas, the point is probably mute now, "he stopped, a dry smile on his face as he turned to look at the two men behind the now silent and still Ty. "but whatever you decide, I'd make it quick, as you were right, we were compromised, and I think you've got less than 20 minutes before the police are bashing down your door."

"what! "Thomas jumped, looking concerned, "they are on their way here! Now!"

Tallon laughed, "farewell Thomas, I am sure you will be able to explain to them your involvement. thank you for your assistance, you will be well compensated once you're released. "

And with that Tallon cut the connection for the final time.

"once I... Im released! "Thomas stammered, "but... but...It wasn't my"

Amy had her hands over her face now as she sobbed, the pain of that last image re running again and again in her mind. She looked over at Thomas who walked over to his desk and started pulling documents from the drawers and shoving them roughly into his briefcase. Lynton watching him in concerned curiosity. Thomas came out from the desk and grabbed his coat.

"is everything ok sir," Lynton asked, drawing Thomas's attention to him.

"No, nothing is ok, you should go, the police are on their way, "

Lynton looked at Amy and then back at Thomas, "and her?"

"JUST GO!" Thomas yelled, "save yourself"

Lynton nodded and disappeared out the door. Amy now on her feet, her face red and upset but the tears now were gone.

"he's left you to take the blame hasn't he Thomas, "She cut in, seeing the panic in the older man's face as he looked around, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "so much for loyalty, your expendable just like Ty, and Wade "

"it's not like that Amy, he's just got to regroup, he will make sure I'm safe, he never leaves a man behind," Thomas said suddenly, not sounding all that convinced himself.

"but he has! he's not here! He's left you to wear all of this, your name is on everything Thomas, you managed Lucky Alberta, you signed those consignments, you hired the staff, the henchmen, Brent, it's all going to fall onto you!, "she glared at him trying to make him see, "Tallon is walking away yet again, Scott free, but you can stop this, you can end this, don't let him get away this time, "Amy walked over to him, touching his arm as he turned to look at her, "please Thomas, help me, stop this, I know you care about Ty, you saw that didn't you, what he did to him, please you have to help me end this"

* * *

"we have patrol car 223 on the horn sir, "one of the officers said, as she handed a radio to Parker.

"unit 223, report" he called into the receiver. Jack and Tim watching on in apprehension.

"we are at the Lucky Quarters Ranch sir, we have cleared the site, and have apprehended one individual trying to leave the property and one inside the main residence "

"and Miss Fleming "Parker asked,

"she's here sir, she is unharmed"

Jack signed and looked over at Tim with joyous relief in his eyes, those three words were his saving grace.

"The perp, in the residence?" Parker continued,

"yes sir, Mr. Thomas Macky, "The officer called back, "he is assisting with our investigations and has given up a location on Mr. Borden's possible whereabouts "

"Roger that, sending patrol on your advice"

* * *

"get rid of him," Tallon said coldly as he pulled on his coat and walked back towards the front of the warehouse, his interest in Ty now done. This was unrecoverable now, the only play he had left was for TY to fall victim to an unforeseen accident, and the company to go into receivership once TY was declared dead. He could then go back to his original plan of buying it piece by piece, using a shell company as the cover. Thomas taking the fall in Alberta, while he stayed safely out of harm's way back in the Philippines.

"how do you want it done," one of the men asked, as he started to untie the cables and jumper leads from Ty's chair.

"make it look like an accident, something poetic but simple, "Tallon said back, "water, use water, let him have some affinity with his father"

Ty was only barley conscious when he felt those rough hands pull him to his feet and drag him away, his legs like jelly as they slid along the concrete flooring, he tried to open his eyes, but they only stayed in focus for seconds at a time, his body still tingling and sore from the arc that had ravage through him.

The sun hurt his eyes when he looked up, still unable to stand alone, his head pounding in the back where it had come into contact with the metal rail of the chair. Ty tried to clear his vision and take in his surrounds, knowing that if they moved him again, no one would know where he was. He looked up, as he saw the SUVs back door being opened, he was in a parking lot, near a car wreckers yard, the words 'something' 'metal' written on the side of the tin sheds wall.

Before he could get the entire name, he felt his legs lose contact with the ground as someone grabbed him around the knees, rolling him slowly into the back of the truck, the large heavy door slamming closed behind his back. His face on the soft truck carpet as his eyes close to the world in an effort to find some relief.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Amy yelled as she came through the police stations doors, she ran over to Jack and Tim and fell into their waiting arms, Jack encompassing her and holding her close.

Tim took her next, knowing there were still issues between them but needing to know his daughter was ok, Amy not caring at that moment and hugging her father with all her might, the pain of the day's events catching her, those tears brimming once again.

"Amy are you ok," Jack asked, looking her up and down, his eyes scanning over her,

"Yes, I'm ok, Im ok, they didn't do anything to me, "she explained, her attention falling onto Officer Parker as he came up next to them. "here, you need to look at this, "she pushed the phone over to Parker who took it from her in confusion.

"it's Thomas's phone, they let me see Ty on it, "she voices broke, "they…. you need to watch it, he needs our help, "

Parker replayed the video recording, Jack and Tim watching from the sides, their faces turning to ash when they saw Ty convulsing while being electrocuted.

"do we know where this is" Parker demanded, "is it the same address Thomas gave to me over the phone"

"yes sir, Thomas Macky has given us two sites that are used for storage by Mr. Kia Ling Moyoto, Patrols are on the way there as we speak"

Parker looked at Amy, the tears still brimming in her eyes, "I promise you, Amy, we will find him and Tallon will answer to his crimes. "Parker looked back at the officer, "send a medic bus too, he's going to need assistance"

Jack touched his granddaughter's shoulder in reassurance, "they find him, Amy, "

Amy nodded, the fear still turning around in her gut like a ball of fire, seeing that video had scared her beyond belief, the sight of Ty's body jolting and convulsing like that had nearly made her own faculties pass out in shock. Her hope now, that they would make it there in time, that he would be ok when they did and that Tallon would finally be made accountable for all that he had done.

* * *

to be continued


	66. The Prodigal Son Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"so, Mr. Macky, I need you to read this statement and sign it once you're in agreeance with its contents, "The detective pushed a piece of paper over to Thomas as he sat quietly handcuffed to a small silver metal table in a small dreary room.

"I never met for this to get so out of hand, "he said simply, his lawyer giving him a {don't say another word} kind of look as Thomas read through the statement he had given in the moments before, stating his involvement with Tallon, Wade and the Lucky Poaching ring and how he had conspired to deceive and manipulate the possession of the company and all its financial holdings firstly from Brad and when that failed from Ty, this had been done in conjunction with and under the directive of Ty half-brother, Tallon. He had discussed Brads sudden, supposedly accidental death, linking Tallon as the man who gave the initial order to murder him. A final attempt to silence him after he pulled out of the deal and threatened to expose them and their illegal dealings. He told of their attempts to coerce Ty in the beginning, the surveillance, of him and Amy, both in Canada and Australia, the threats, culminating in Ty's kidnapping, his manipulation, the abuse he suffered at the hands of Wade while in Montana and in Red Deer.

Both Tallon and himself aware of the threat Wade was to TY and to some extent encouraging it to assist with their plans. Wade's involvement and perversions towards the young Borden however, Thomas reneged acceptance of. He stated again and again that although he had been involved in the plan as a whole, he would never have condoned that kind of treatment of anyone, especially Ty, as in some way, he had cared for him. Thomas shared how Wade's grooming of Ty and his mother so to speak started from the moment Brad took him on as lead advisor for Lucky. The abuse, the threats, the attempts on Ty's life, all written down in graphic detail. Down to the final day, this day, Tys wear a bout's still unknown, Tallon currently in the wind. But Thomas, no longer staying silent. The police offering a reduced sentence and leniency if he gave up the mastermind and agreed to testify at trial.

Thomas also divulged that Wade was now located in the US, in a private palliative care facility. And Lucas Marlow, the doctor who suddenly disappeared from his office in Portland, now resided in Panama, where he was enjoying the good life after he supposedly inherited a large amount of family money.

"We only need one more thing from you Thomas," Parker said, the small grey room looking as dark and depressed as its restrained inhabitant. "where is Ty Borden?"

"I told you, Tallon had warehouses on the outskirts of Calgary, he would have taken him there, he mentioned site 12, that's on Pierce Ramble. "

"we checked it out Thomas, he wasn't there, all we found were crates full of animal parts and artifacts and evidence that Ty may have been held there earlier in the day,"

Thomas looked perplexed, not knowing what to say, "he…. I don't know, Honestly, He didn't tell me the plan after that!"

"well, your deal only works Thomas if Ty is located. "Parker cut back, "and if that doesn't happen you're looking at attempted murder, collusion to commit torture and kidnapping, assault, poaching, and trafficking, corporate …."

"Ok, OK, I get, it, "Thomas whispered, his sad eyes looking at his lawyer, trying to buy his way out of years in jail

"any help would secure this, "the Lawyer said quietly, "this deal, is your only shot at under twenty,"

"get me a phone, "Thomas suddenly said, "my cell, let me try one more thing"

* * *

The black SUV cruised down the road, heading out into the foothills, its driver humming along quietly to the radios tunes, his passenger, another large gruff man sat across from him, his stoic face watching the scenery slide on by. He was the larger of the two, with short, army cut reddish hair that slipped down his jawline into a tightly cropped ginger beard.

The restful impasse between them only shattered by the buzz of a cell in the pocket of the passenger.

"Yes"

"it's Thomas, Tallon needs an update," Thomas said, feeling the detective and officer Parker's eyes on him as he spoke to one of Ty's captors.

"We are enroute, "

"how long?"

"let's say thirty minutes, we need to pick up the second vehicle and then we will proceed to the exit location"

"Good Good, "Thomas saw Parker give him the stretch signal as they traced the call, "the cargo, how is he"

"quiet as a baby, still out to it I think"

"ok, what's the plan? where are you taking him? "Thomas saw Parker raise his brow and mouth the words {where}

"what do you mean, what's the plan? didn't the boss tell you what's happening?" The passenger asked, his pale eyes looking over at the driver in confusion.

Of Course, he DID!" Thomas growled, "Im just checking you two Neanderthals have it right," Parker gave him a nod at his performance, seeing the panic in Thomas' eyes as the men became suspicious of his questioning.

"what location are you using as the exit" Thomas continued, pushing for more details.

The other didn't respond straight away, the silence prompting Thomas to push again, "tell me, I need to report back as soon as the Boss lands, you know he hates to be kept waiting!"

"Barrier lake, there's a private run-in near the west bank of the waterway, good place for a misfortunate accident"

"text me when it's done, make sure you set it up correctly, we don't want an questions" Thomas finished the call, looking at Parker and hoping that was enough, "I know that sounded bad ok, But the longer they take, the longer Ty is alive, Barrier Lake is secluded around the Westside, it backs against the Rockies, it will give them the cover they need, you got to hurry though, they are only thirty mins out and this is what they do ok, they clean up the mess"

"get units on route to Barrier lake in the Kananaskis, MOVE! We don't have much time" Parker yelled through the door, his tone sending officers running to set their motion in play, "get the Rangers in on this too, they will know the lay of the land out there better than us,"

"there's an inline road, that turns off Kananaskis trail, near O'Shaughnessy Falls, Tallon has had the hunters use it as a drop spot. It's secluded and off the main roads. "Thomas looked at his lawyer who shut his file and looked back at the detective,

"I'd say Mr. Macky has been more than helpful, now, about that deal?"

* * *

"Amy, Jack, we think we may have a lead, Thomas has given us a location in the Kananaskis that they may be heading too. We have units on the way now as well as rangers in the area as well "

Parker stood in front of Amy and Jack, explaining their next step, Tim looking on from the sidelines, seeing the scared look in his daughter's eyes. So far, she had held it together, but he knew with each passing moment that thread was getting thinner and more fragile. Tim knew there was really only one reason they would be taking Ty out into the wildlands, and it wasn't to do some sightseeing or high mountain fishing.

"we have our best on this Amy, I know it's hard, But I need you to stay here, and allow us to do our job"

"Whereabouts in the Kananaskis?" Tim asked,

"A place called Barrier Lake, it seems that Tallon has a hunter's spot up there, a trading post so to speak with this suppliers"

Amy nodded, not liking the idea that she was supposed to just sit still and wait for news, Ty was counting on her, he had told her to be strong, that he loved her and that no matter what happened he would be ok. But she couldn't fight the feeling that with every passing second, he was drifting further and further away from her.

Tim pulled Jack aside and Amy continued to talk to Parker, discussing what she had seen and heard on the phone when she had been allowed to talk to Ty in the warehouse.

Parker leaving her when ground units were calling in with reports. She looked over at her father and grandfather as they talked in hushed tones, their expression pressed and urgent, slowly, Amy walked towards them, her ears picking up the tail end of their rather heated discussion.

"we need to stay here!"

"come on Jack, you know as well as I do there's only one reason they would take him up there, they are tying up loose ends, he's as good as d…."

"you…. You think they're going to kill him, "Amy said quietly, her face white and her eyes filled with fear, "you do don't you, you think that's why they're taken him out into the mountains"

"Amy, look, we don't know, we have to stay positive and trust in the RCMP and the rangers, they will find him, "Jack tried to console, her, his large hands giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"but…. What if they…. what if they don't make it in time, what if they are too late, "she asked, her voice quavering as her eyes welled up again, "what if he's already d…do. Dead, you saw that video, what they did to him, what if I've already lost him" The tears broke their barricades and cascaded down her soft pink cheeks as Tim stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her,

"shh, Honey, shh, I've let you down so many times, and I know we still have things to talk about between us, but trust in me ok, I will not let this happen, I will bring him home, to you" Tim cupped her face, locking his eyes to his daughters as she sobbed before him. "I promise you, I will bring Ty home"

And with those words forming a warm cocoon around her shattered heart, Tim placed her in her grandfather's arms and headed out of the bustling doors of the RCMP.

* * *

The road had all of a sudden turned rough and bumpy, Tys consciousness levels flickered between limbo to out cold to coherent in the blink of an eye, he was laying on his stomach, curled up, in a small space, his legs aching from being cramped in the same tight position for so long. His eyes flickered as he felt the truck move, it turned, the inertia making his head press into the side wall of the trunk area. Slowly, one by one, his faculties returned to him, he hurt, and he hurt bad, all over mostly, like something had hit him and thrown him against a wall. There was a burning feeling around his chest and his arms, as well as near his feet. It stung and cut at him when he moved. Ty focused on his hand, it was laying on the black interior carpet in front of his turned face, his green eyes watched as his fingers moved and flexed, again the burn feeling bit at his wrists and forearms.

He shut his eyes and centered himself again, recalling what had happened. His lips moving as he pushed his hands into the floor and made himself roll onto his back, his knees still bent but happy for the reprieve in position. He looked up at the roof of the SUV, his mind informing him that it was similar to the one he had been in with Tallon only hours before. He was behind the rear seat, in the trunk area, the sound of the road moving around him. His mind started to clear as he looked around, lifting his hands and pushing back his jackets cuffs, seeing the red burn lines that crisscrossed his arms. They were sore, and they stung, but they were superficial. Ty flexed his hands again and suddenly realized, that he wasn't bound. He was free. The sound of the two men talking making him suddenly keep still, not wanting to alert them to his consciousness.

Slowly, and quietly, Ty pulled himself up a little, trying to keep low, not wanting his movements to be seen in the mirrors, he looked out the rear window, the road falling away behind them, they were out of the city now, with jack pines and birch woods running the breadth of the side walls. The mountains loomed up to the side of them too, the woods thick and deep. This was not just the foothills this was Rockies territory and they were continuing on.

Ty laid back down, his body aching at the strain of holding himself up just enough to check out his surroundings. He shut his eyes and took a breath, his hand rubbing across his face and he felt sick and sore. The arc had not only burnt him it had caused his muscles to cramp and spasm, his body now aching with every move, every breath.

The truck swerved again and turned sharply, Ty rolled so his face was against the back of the rear chairs, his back to the hatch door. Keeping his face down has hand's up and covering his consciousness. He felt the truck pull to a stop, the two in the front exchanged a few words again before then the passenger side door opened. Ty shut his eyes and slowed his breathing as footfalls came down the side of the vehicle and up to the rear door, and the sound of the latch release and the door shocks hissing making him aware he was now exposed and being investigated.

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder and rolled him slowly back towards the open rear door, Ty going with the motion and feigning unconsciousness, knowing that if they realized he was awake, he would most likely be bound and restrained again. And that took away his ability to turn this bad situation around.

"is he ok?" the other called, more footfalls, this time on the driver side,

"yeah, still out like a baby, "the first called back as he gave Ty a gentle shake, Ty remaining limp and letting his body go with the movement, his hair falling across his face as the rough hand patted his cheek to rouse him. "Nah, he's out cold, I don't think he's going to be a bother at all"

"good to know, "the voiced called back, "lock it up and follow me on ok, we have a little way to go"

"yup, yup, "Ty heard his assessor say as he grabbed hold of Ty's jaw and shook his face one more time, testing again his viability. "sleep well kid, "he chuckled as he pushed Ty's shoulder back towards the seat, the door slamming shut behind him. Those green eyes open as he listened to the men talk some more at the side of the SUV.

"so, where are we doing this?"

"bout 20 mins past the logger's road, there's this run off trail there, the boss uses it for pickups, the incline will suit our purposes,"

"you bring the stuff, "

"yes, we have everything we need ok, stop stressing, he's out cold, this isn't going to be an issue, "

"Yeah, I know, but …. He's just a kid ya know, I just feel like…"

"you're not paid to feel, your paid to do a job, and that's what we are going to do. "the louder of the two took a breath seeing his companion was having some self-doubt. "trust me, it's better for him if he is out to it. Just means he won't feel a thing"

Ty took a breath, the conversation rocking him to the core. He swallowed and stared at the back of the SUV seat, trying to keep his head and hold his resolve, He knew at that moment, he needed to get out of there, and fast, this was not a simple drive in the country. He was well aware now, this was a one-way trip. For him at least.

* * *

Tim's truck roared down the road, he watched the landscape fly by as his determined eyes stayed on the path ahead. He was on the Trans – Canada Hwy not far out of Morley when he saw two patrol cars fly past him lights and sirens ablaze. Tim rolled his lip, they were in a hurry and sadly, he knew the reason behind it. He planted his foot and kept pace. Using the RCMP as his personal guide. He took the risk, his speed climbing as he continued on. The next marker point being Ozada and then a turn onto Kananaskis Trail.

Tim let his mind focus on the only thing he loved more than the rodeo and being all-around cowboy four years running. And that was his daughter and what he had promised her. To bring the boy she loved home. Failure to Tim wasn't an option at this point. He had something to prove and he wasn't about to let his daughter down. Not this time.

* * *

The truck stopped yet again, this time after some rather rough terrain. The talk between the occupants had stopped, making Ty think that the team had split up as he had only heard some rather horrible singing coming from his driver as he wailed along to a country tune.

Ty rolled slowly feeling the truck undulate as it shuddered to a complete pause. All he could see was blue sky and treetops. This was a remote area. And that in its self-filled him with foreboding.

The engine cut, and Ty quickly returned to his position facing the back of the chair, the footfalls of the driver once again coming around the side of the SUV and stopping near the rear door. Voices, talking, the sound of another vehicle. More voices, instruction, back and forth. He lay still, his heart beating like a freight train in his chest as he heard the rear door unlock and lift as it had before.

This was it, Ty thought to himself, it was now or never, as the man stood at the back of the SVU, his hand on the raised door, his head turned to the other driver, still in discussion on the positioning of the other vehicle, Ty did the only thing he could. He was rushed, risky and foolhardy, but he knew he had to at least try. He stole his moment of surprise, His body rolled as he brought up his knee and he kicked out with all his might as he dove out of the back of the SUV, his boot connecting with its unsuspecting victim dead center in the chest, causing him to grunt violently and fly backwards, the shock of the movement and the impact against him making him stumble and lose his balance.

TY fell to the ground, his hands and his feet scampering across the soft earth as he ran, his legs taking to flight and heading for the tree line, he didn't care that his body was aching or the fact that as he ran the burns from the copper cable stung and felt like fire, all he knew was he needed to get away, and that heavily wooded area was his only hope of escape. His boots slid across the soft shale surface of the lakefront, Ty using his hands to navigate his way around the smaller shrubs as the tree line came within his grasp. It was moments away, his safety zone. But then CRACK! Ty froze as something whizzed past his left ear, so close he felt the air disruption in its wake. Then, as he stumbled, there was another CRACK. This time near his left foot. The shale and dust from the impact making him skid to a sudden stop, His body shaking from the exertion as he stood still. Not game to turn around or take another step. His chest heaving, his eyes wild with fear, his hands outstretched to his sides as his feet moved slightly to take another step.

"don't you move, or I'll drop you where you stand" a rather gruff and annoyed voice yelled out from behind Ty. "I mean it, kid, stop right there"

Ty's heart was thundered as he slowly lifted his hands in surrender. His face filled with fear and annoyance at himself for not making it further. He steadied his breathing and took a moment to settle himself. Not wanting to turn around, for he knew that would just make him look into the eyes of his own demise.

He heard boot falls behind him and then a rough and aggressive pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and slid around his neck, pulling him backward and back the way he had run. Tys feet slipping on the shale ground as his arms fought desperately against the bearlike hold that restrained him, that large man, pulling him like a sack of potatoes down the soft earth, towards the parked trucks, that very same man he had kicked in the chest on moments before.

"little shit, "He growled, as Ty looked up at him, unable to talk as his huge arm was pressed against his windpipe. He gasped and pried at the large arm with his fingers as his only recourse, Ty fighting to breathe, let alone stay on his feet as he was bodily dragged over to the other vehicle.

"he's a feisty one!" the other man said with a smile, as Ty came into rough contact with the side of the SUV, His face held against the side window, a massive palm pressed to the back of his head as the larger of the two men pulled his jacket from his shoulders.

"you …. you. don't have to do this, "Ty pleaded, "I…I can double, triple what my brother is paying you, Honestly, You …. you have a choice"

He heard the larger man chuckle as he finished removing Ty's jacket, his large hand on the back of Ty's neck now, pining it to the cold glass. "look, kid, it's nothing personal ok, but the boss is the boss, and we work for him. So…."

"but. you... you can work for me, "Ty suggested, "Tallon has nowhere near the cash flow that I do, trust me If you let me go, … I can make sure you are well looked after"

"what ya reckon Dud, maybe this kid is more valuable to us alive," the other man said, his tone not as clear or devoted as the first.

"you've met the boss right, "the first man said, "you know, the scary guy, the one who decided to zap this kid, for simply disagreeing with him? you really want to cross that mad bastard!"

He pushed TY harder against the vehicle as he motioned with his free hand for the other to come over to him.

"yeah yeah, but, this kid's worth millions, I'm just saying…."

"he's right, I …... "Ty started again but was silenced as the large hand on the back of his neck squeezed tighter and forced him to turn. Now pinned by the throat, his back against the cold hard surface of the SUV, Ty could see his attacker up close and personal for the first time, He was large and bulky, with short buzz cut blonde hair and dark amber eyes. Standing at about 6 foot he was a formidable foe, Ty's neck feeling like a pretzel in his grasp.

Tys eyes watched him, as his fingers pressed a little harder on Ty's esophagus, making him gasp and open his mouth for air, that moment, giving the other man his opening, that other brutish fellow with the ginger beard, he smirked and came forward, Tys eyes confused as he poured the contents of a bottle of Kentucky blue down his throat, the burn making Ty gag and cough as he tried his hardest not to swallow. His body fought the invasion, his hands pushing at the hand that held his neck, as more and more whiskey was tipped down his now vulnerable gullet,

Dudley, Dud to his friends and cohorts, released his grip as Ty fell forward, coughing up and sputtering over the fluid as it ran from his mouth as he sucked in as much air as he could take,

"get him in the truck, "Dudley growled throwing the now gasping Ty to the other man who took hold of him by the shoulders and dragged him around to the driver's side door of the second vehicle, an older SUV, with Montana plates.

"Please, "Ty spluttered, as he was physically forced behind the wheel of the truck, the larger of the two men, pushing the whiskey bottle once again into his mouth and holding it there as TY fought it away letting it spill across his tee and jeans.

"sad really, "the man grinned as Ty struggled to breathe and regain his composure, "poor kid, all the pressure of owning a large business, and then finding out he's been the figurehead to an illegal poaching racket. It all just became too much to bear. "

Dudley joined his companion as TY went to move again, not giving in by a long shot, knowing that if he didn't fight, he was not making it out of this alive. Dudley's hands once again clamped on his throat and across his mouth and nose, his fingers pinching down of the bridge and blocking Tys ability to inhale. Tys eyes filled with fear as he struggled with all his might as both men held him in place. His fight fading as his inability to draw breath increased. Before Ty knew it, the world started to turn black as his brain was starved of oxygen, his body going limp to unconsciousness as he lost his focus and passed out.

"it's a tragedy, he just couldn't take the humiliation, so he came up here, to find some solace, and then well, after a drunken rampage through the Kananaskis, he lost control of his truck when he fell asleep behind the wheel and …."

Dudley threw in the empty Kentucky blue bottle and lifted Ty's foot and placed his boot next to the accelerator. His hands tucked through the steering wheel, his face now still and silent as his head fell back against the headrest.

"well, the water in the Lake, it's rather cold this time of year, "Dudley laughed, the other man seeing the humor and smiling too. Dudley turned on the radio, in a macabre kind of closing gesture and then yanked the door buttons from their pins, let the handbrake off and shut the truck door, the windows up, doors locked from the outside, engine on but in neutral under Ty's boot. The Borden heir unconscious behind the wheel. Both men then walked slowly to the back of the truck and pressed their large shoulders against the tailgate and gave it one almighty shove, the wheels losing traction on the incline as the trucks weight carried it over the slope and down to the waiting lake waters below.

They stood at the top of the rise, as the tuck hit the cold lakes surface, the impact taking the slowly submerging vehicle and its cargo out a little from the shore, the icy water finding its way inside the cabin and filling it from undercarriage up.

They watched for a moment and then gave each other a noncommittal smile as they turned and walked away, there truck pulling away back up the trail at which it had come, their grizzly deed done.

* * *

Tim saw the patrol cars make a sharp right into a side slip road near barrier lake, they tore off into the tree line, Tim slowed his truck, but didn't take the turn, seeing the tourist sign for Lake Barrier canoe rentals and outriggers.

He chewed his toothpick, that had become a part of his daily routine since kicking the bottle yet again, its play with his tongue a welcome distraction to the want to taste the bottle.

Something was telling him to go on, not to stop, or follow the patrol into that off-road. Tim pressed his boot to the peddle once again, and continued on the Kananaskis Trail, knowing, feeling he was going the right way.

As he turned the next bend, not traveling as fast as he had been previously, due to the tightness of the corner, he came face to face with a large black SUV as it hurtled out of another sideline trail and onto the main drive. Both trucks swerved and pulled in opposite directions, intend on avoiding the other, Tim glaring over his shoulder as he came to a skidding stop, the other SUV squealing its tires as taking off in a cloud of dust and debris.

"Geezus Christ" Tim breathed, his eyes now on the side road as the soft dust settled in the SUVs wake.

He sat still, his eyes considering the trail and then the way the other vehicle had gone. His hands suddenly turning the wheel and directing his truck down the trail towards the lake's shoreline past the trees.

* * *

"we have him! "Parker yelled in triumph and he put down the phone on his desk, the other officer all looking at him in hopeful exuberance.

"you…. you found TY!" Amy asked They had been sitting in the waiting area of the station. Jack by her side as Parker's task force continued their efforts to end her nightmare,

"No, sorry Amy, "Parker said, dropping his tone, "but I have some good news, Tallon Kei ling Moyoto has been detained at Calgary international airport, He was stopped by security when he tried to board a privately chartered jet. "

Amy covered her face, tears running down her cheeks, "and Ty, he, He was with him?"

Parkers smile faded, "no, unfortunately not, but he is being transported back here as we speak, once we have a talk to him, Im sure we will get some firm answers on Ty's whereabouts."

Amy's' head dropped, as she felt Jacks hands enclose her shoulders as she fell into his arms, "this is a good thing Amy, they have the bastard, it's over"

"no Grandpa, "Amy sobbed, "it's not over until Ty is home "

"Amy, come on, they will get it out of him, he can't weasel his way out of this one, not this time" Jack soothed, "Tallon, Thomas, all of them, they are going to go away for a very long time "

"I don't care anymore" Amy whispered, "all I want is to know that Ty is safe. Nothing matters unless he's ok"

* * *

Tim pulled up at the small cleared area above a rather slow undulating incline, the lake vast an impressive sprayed out before him. The shore soft and clear once it broke from the trees. He killed the engine, climbed out and walked over the crest line, noting the tire tracks of the SUV, and the footprints that all seemed to converge on the top of the incline.

He walked forward, looking around the small cleared space, just enough for two or three vehicles, hidden from the main roads by the surrounding Woodline. It was small, yet secretive, a perfect place to meet and deal without the prying eyes of the world around you.

His boots stopping at the rise as his face turned a deep and ashen shade of pale. His eyes traced the tire tracks that lead to the water below, and as his boots propelled him down that soft dirt embankment his eyes never left the roof of a mid-level truck, submerged just off the shoreline. The air from the interior of the cabin still bubbling around its roof.

"TY! "Tim yelled, his hat flying off as he ran full belt into the cold frigid mountain waters, the mountain air and the onset of winter making it bite at his shins and thighs as he pushed himself towards the truck. "TY!" he yelled again, the cold water catching and taking his breath as it hit his chest, Tim started shaking as the adrenaline drove him on. When he finally reached the roof, the water was around his shoulders, his numb hands tracing the side of the truck and finding the door handle. He took a breath and suddenly in one quick movement bobbed under the water, his eyes searching the murkiness as he tried in vain to see through the trucks side window. He pulled with all his might, noting the small air cavity in the top of the cab, enough to at least give the young man a chance. He couldn't see movement, heck he couldn't see much of anything. The bubbles and the silt obscuring his vision.

Tim pushed himself back up, breaking the surface with a sudden gasp, his lungs filling with fresh air as he pushed himself back down into the depths again. This time, Tim's had yanking against the door handle with all his might, and feeling the suction give slightly on the seal, He knew the moment he managed to get that door to release, that air pocket was going to be freed, and the remaining space it held would quickly be engulfed with water. Leaving the young man inside, with no viable breathing hole, if of course, he was still breathing.

Tim shut his eyes and then pulled with all his strength, the seal giving way as the door let go, the car instantly started sinking deeper as the remaining air rose up in white luminescent bubbles to the surface.

Tim reached into the cabin, the water now filled with particles and sediment, and let his hands find the only thing he knew he needed to retrieve, He grabbed hold of the soft material in that murk and pulled with all his sway towards the surface, the weight he had now taken on coming with him as he broke free from the waters hold, His arms wrapped tightly around a still body, its dark hair plastered around its pale cold face.

It took Tim a few precious minutes to drag the dead weight of the unconscious TY up onto the soft silt shore, Tim was exhausted, as he threw the boy onto the sands, and fell down beside him, sucking in as much air as he could, fighting the cold that made each breath harder to hold.

He pulled off his now sodden jacket and pushed Ty onto his side, pulling up his knees, placing him into the recovery position as he tilted his head back and let his mouth fall open,

"come on, kid, "he hissed, as his large hands moved Ty's wet hair from his eyes. Tim's fingers pressing to his neck, searching for a pulse." fight goddammit"

* * *

It seemed like hours to Amy, the waiting room, filling and emptying with people needing assistance or not wanting assistance, depending on their circumstance that brought them to the RCMP.

Tallon had been brought in, But Amy only knew that because she overheard two officers talking about a high-profile prisoner who was now in interrogation 1 with Parker. Jack presuming that they must have brought him in the rear of the building rather than face the media circus that had taken up residence out the front of the station.

Somehow, With Amy still to this day baffled as to how the media had managed to get hold of the story. They were camped out in their droves at the front of the building. News crews, reporters, paparazzi, journalists. you name it, it was there. All wanting to know the story behind the sudden and high-profile arrest of an influential businessman who just happens to be the illegitimate brother of Ty Borden, Son, and Heir to the Lucky empire. The fact that it was leaked that Ty was also once again MIA, wasn't helping matters either, with many different versions of what had transpired from hostile takeovers, to waring siblings to the one that made Amy shake her head in disbelief, two brothers waring over the love of one woman, that woman being Amy Fleming.

The interview or interrogation had been going on for some time now, With Amy and Jack both being advised to go home and get some rest, to which they both refused.

Jack knowing Amy wouldn't budge from that chair, until something broke of Ty's whereabouts.

It was a little after 4pm when Parker came through to the waiting room, he looked tired but yet satisfied, although there was a sadness, that Jack picked up on as the officer took a seat next to them.

"Amy, Jack, "he said, seeing Amy's eyes lift and hold his, "we have charged Tallon with numerous offenses from illegal poaching to kidnapping and torture, deprivation of liberty and conspiracy and fraudulent behavior. Not to mention orchestrating and conspiring to commit murder of Brad Borden and attempted murder of Tyler Borden "he smiled, letting them know this was a good thing, "the recordings Ty managed to get for us will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Tallon was the ringleader behind all of this, "He touched Amy's hand, giving her a gentle smile. "he's going away for a very long time Amy, and we will be upgrading these charges if…" he paused, not wanting to say it, but knowing it was a possibility.

Amy shook her head, "I can't …. I have to believe he's ok, "she whispered, "he told me he would be ok"

* * *

"tell me where your brother is Tallon, "the detective said, seeing the cold look the man in the expensive silver suit threw at him from across the silver table. The same silver table Thomas had found himself chained to only moments earlier.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, "Tallon cut back, His lawyer at his side, looking expensive and rather smug "I left Tyler this morning, his whereabouts not is out of my control" he gave a smug grin, "he is known for his unreliability you know, always doing the wrong thing, he had been such a burden on his mother"

"we have you on poaching, illegal export, animal trafficking, kidnapping, torture, and we have enough testimony from Thomas Macky to get you on conspiracy to commit murder, "

"Murder? Of who" Tallon laughed dryly, "TY? I told you he was alive when last I saw him"

"Not TY, but that's still to be discussed, Im talking about Brad, Brad Borden, your father"

Tallon chuckled again, "according to the papers, he drowned in Australia, tragic, I know, but by no means murder."

He straightened the front of his suit and smiled a happy and contented smile, "And if you'd like to check my passport, I have never visited the great down under"

"tell me about Ty, "the detective said again, "you said you saw him this morning, where? "

This too and throw went on for another hour, Tallon not giving much away, and the detectives starting to get a little frustrated at his obvious glib refusal to assist them.

"Well, if you're not going to help us, then I suppose we are done here" They finally said, closing the file before them and starting to get to their feet.

Tallon's Lawyer quickly lent in and whispered into his ear. Tallon nodding in agreement as he tapped his pen on the table.

"Mr. Ling Moyoto has been nothing but helpful, and your evidence is thin and suspect, to say the least. I seriously doubt any of it will be nothing more than innuendo in a court of law. "

"he's caught on tape admitting to nearly all the charges, and with Thomas Mackey's testimony,"

"Macky is covering his own arse and I will have no problems pointing that out in front of a jury, "The lawyer cut back, the detectives watching him intently.

"the only way you can hold that tape up as redeemable evidence is if you have young Tyler Borden take the stand, and from the way you keep asking my client about his whereabouts, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon"

The standoff held, Tallon's eyes cold and black and he saw the case before him fall, without Ty, they had nothing. It was argumentative and circumstantial a recording could easily be disputed as forced or coerced.

"So, gentlemen, are we free to go, or are we still holding out on this mystery witness, because, I'm happy to see you in court, without Ty Borden, you've got nothing gentlemen, apart from a disgruntled employee with a sketchy past of his own!"

Tallon smiled, and sat back triumphantly in his chair, "absolutely nothing "

The door to the interrogation room suddenly opened, and for the first time since he was handcuffed and brought in to the police station, Tallon's face turned to venomous stone. His eyes landing on Officer Parker as he walked a rather cold and pale but obviously very much alive Ty into the room, wrapped in a large thermal blanket, his hair damp around his face. His clothes dirty and mud stained, with watermarks still holding on his jeans and tee. Tim, also wet and disheveled at his side, his arm around him, as he stood just inside the door, Tys lips blue but those eyes as bright as fire.

"I beg to differ, brother, "Ty said softly, his voice low but filled with purpose, he looked terrible, but he was alive. And that in its self-was what was disturbing Tallon the most. "they've got me,"

* * *

Amy looked up when she heard her father's voice. He was standing at the other end of the waiting room, damp, muddy and exhausted. But the look he held gave her the answer she needed to hear. Slowly as if afraid to hear the words, for fear they would be lies, she stood up, Jack rising with her, his arm around her shoulder as Tim came over to his daughter.

"D..a…d?" she whispered, noting his appearance and although not understanding it, hoping, no... praying the news was good and not anywhere near the worrisome thoughts that plagued her now.

"He's ok, "Tim said simply, Amy's face falling in emotion like a dam bursting its banks after a dry summer. "where … "she gasped between tears and shakes, not seeing the love of her life anywhere nearby, "where is he?"

"Shhh, Amy,, "Tim said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave the top of her head a kiss ." settle ok, he's ok, he's a bit banged up, so Parker wanted him to get checked out at the hospital, but he's alive, and that son of a bitch brother of his is being charged as we speak"

Amy hugged her father with all the relief that she felt flood her body. "how, where, what ...!"

Tim nodded and guided her back to the chairs, Jack with her as they all sat down.

"you're a bit banged up yourself, what the hell happened," Jack questioned. Noting the messed up and silty clothes and the smell of damp denim and cotton.

"they, they… I got there in the nick of time, "Tim explained, "they took him to Barrier Lake and…" He swallowed and saw the scared looked on Amy's face, "they tried to make it look like he tried to do himself in, it was…. They drove that truck into the lake, and …. If I hadn't been able to get him out."

Jacks face dropped, the realization of what Tim was saying hitting home, "he's ok, though, you said he's ok"

Tim nodded, "he inhaled a little water, and his temp dropped a bit, cos the water was so cold but, once he woke up, yeah, he's gonna be fine"

"I want to go to the…" Amy started, as she stood up again, gathering the jacket that hung over a chair near her, "I need to see him, too. to…"

"yes, yes, "Jack said, "I'll take you to him, but you need to calm down ok, he's ok, but getting all upset isn't going to do him any good. "

"I need to see him Grandpa.!" Amy cut back,

"and see him you will, as soon as Parker gives us the ok to go" Jack cut back. Tim looking at the older cowboy and showing his agreeance as the door to the side of them opened and Parker came into the room.

"Jack, Amy, "he said, "Tim, "

Jack tipped his hat and watched the officer with interest.

"Im sure Tim has informed you of what has transpired. "Parker said, "Tallon is being held in custody under numerous charges, we will be processing him soon and then shipping him into Calgary to be remanded until arraignment. "

"And Ty?" Amy said, "Dad said he's gone to the hospital, "

Parker nodded, "yes, he's on his way to Cross Bow Medical, He wanted to see you before he went, but I convinced him that his health outweighed any reunion at this time. "

"Tim said he was ok?" Jack questioned.

"he is, he is, but he was submerged for a little while and well, then there's the effects of the electrocution he endured. So … "

"Submerged?" Jack said, not believing his ears, Tim's muddy and damp clothes now making sense.

"like I said Jack, they tried to make it look like he drove right into the lake!" Tim interjected,

"yes, it seems the two men who Tallon ordered to take Ty from the warehouse also tried to drown him in a fake suicide attempt at the lake, If it wasn't for Tim here, Ty, wouldn't be on his way to Cross Bow right now, "Amy's eyes filled with love and appreciation, as she hugged her father again, "he saved him. No doubt about it"

* * *

"Mr. Borden, I need you to lay back and let the oxygen do its job, "the nurse said strongly to a rather frustrated young man, who was well and truly over being prodded and poked from every angle.

The nurse pushed the nasal O2 tube into his nostrils as she fed it behind his ears. Ty still shuddering slightly as the doctors and medical team continued to run tests and assess his condition.

"I'm ok, "he said, as he fended off all the hands, jumping slightly as a nurse pushed a needle into his inner elbow.

"we are just taking some bloods, Ty, just to be safe, "she explained. Ty watching as she slipped a test tube onto the bung now inserted into his vein and drew a vile of his blood.

They worked on him for a while longer, taking samples, and assessing the red lines that ran around his arms, his chest and his abdomen. The telltale signs of his ordeal with the metal chair and the truck batteries. He also had a bump on the back of his head, where he had hit the chair while convulsing. And that, along with the whiskey he had forcibly consumed resulted in a headache from hell.

Finally, after all, bloods, and tests were done, they left him to rest, his gurney being pushed to the rear of the small recovery ward, where TY actually took a moment and shut his tired eyes, the ordeal over, with the need to give in and rest taking precedence.

He was now clad in a white hospital robe, his clothes bagged as evidence, his burns dressed and treated, the ones on his arms wrapped in bandages, the ones on his chest and torso, sprayed with liquid seal. The doctor had said they were superficial, and that in a week or so, they should fade and leave no marks at all. Ty relieved, as he didn't really like the idea of having living reminders of how he had been used as a human electrode.

It was late Sunday night, around 10 when they finally allowed Amy and Jack in to see him. Amy walking ahead of her grandfather as they followed the nurse to the recovery ward. Amy's eyes once again filling with tears when she saw Ty resting quietly near the observation window.

She went forward, taking his cool hand, seeing the bandages around his wrist and arm. Her concerns growing as she watched him breathe, slow and deep.

"TY," she whispered,

Nothing, just calm and sound breathing.

"Amy, we should let him rest" Jack warned, his own worries getting to him as he looked down at the young man he had grown rather fond of.

"he's doing really well, "a Young doctor said as he came up to the bed and picked up Ty's chart. "we are going to keep him in overnight for observation, but all going well, he will be released in the morning,"

Amy smiled, but didn't look convinced, so the doctor came over to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Ty only suffered Minor burns from the electric shock, we are treating him with topical antibiotic ointment and dressings, I was a little worried about his O2 levels when he came in, but they seem to have stabilized now. "

"so …. He's doing ok," Amy shakily, needing to hear him say it again,

"yes, he is, we have given him a mild sedative, to relax him and the chest x-ray showed no damage to his lungs or airways from the submersion. "

"thank you," Jack said, as the doctor smiled and walked away, seeing the relief in their eyes.

Amy squeezed Ty's hand again, and felt his fingers twitch at her touch, she looked up just in time to see those pools of green mystery slowly flicker open and bring her worried face into focus,

"hey, there you are, "she breathed, feeling his hand move again as his facilities came back to him. Ty blinked and looked around, his eyes falling onto Jack and then onto Tim, who had joined them not long after making his statement to the police.

"Amy" Ty whispered, his lip curling into the softest of smiles as he turned his head to get a better view of her. She saw him shake his head softly as he looked around the room, getting his bearings. "I'm, in... where am ...I "

"Cross Bow, "Jack cut in, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Parker insisted,"

Ty nodded, his eyes shutting for a moment as he remembered what had happened to place him there,

"Tallon?" he suddenly said, his face not hiding the question.

"he's done, "Tim said quickly, seeing Tys eyes move to him, "he was being charged when I left the station"

"Tim, "Ty said, lifting his hand and offering it to the father of the woman he loved. "you…. You saved me, from the... you pulled me out, thank you"

Tim blushed a little, Jack finding it endearing, as he leaned forward and squeezed Ty's outstretched palm. "don't mention it, kid, "

Ty shook his head, "no, if ….it wasn't for you, I would have … I owe you my life"

"well, maybe we can talk settlement later hey! "Tim joked, "but for now, you need to rest, and I need a change of clothes,"

Ty smiled, looking down at his own robed attire, "me…too"

They all chuckled as Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ty's cold cheek, "you need to sleep, "she whispered, "I'll bring you some new clothes in the morning when I come to pick you up"

He nodded and shut his eyes again, with a pause before they opened again. He was tired, drained, and exhausted, the day's events finally catching up to him.

"I think you all need to allow Mr. Borden to get some rest, "a rather strong-willed nurse said as she checked Ty's IV line. "we will be moving Tyler in a moment to the private floor, so please say your good nights "

Amy pressed her forehead to Tys as she took in as much of him as she could in the one moment "I love you, "she whispered, his eyes looking up to her as he smiled back,

"I love you too, "

With those words the lasting exchange between them, Amy, Jack, and Tim took a step back as two orderlies came and wheeled Ty away, Amy knowing the press would be all over him come the morning.

She watched as his bed disappeared through the side doors. Her heart heavy for leaving him, but joyous that finally Tallon and Thomas were out of the picture.

Her man was safe, unharmed, Well, mostly anyway and alive. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning Ty was released from the hospital, under strict instructions that he had to take it easy and rest for the next few days. Amy listening to the doctor as he explained about the medication TY needed for the electrocution burns and how to apply the soothing antibiotic salves.

They left via the rear ambulance entrance, avoiding the avalanche of news crews and cameras that had taken up residence in the front car park. The incident with Tallon at the warehouse, somehow leaked from the RCMP and now all over the morning news. As too was Ty's brush with death at Lake Barrier and his subsequent hospitalization.

Ty knew better than anyone, he could only avoid them for so long, eventually, he would have to bite the bullet and make a statement, either by text or in person. He was after all the Lucky Heir and the business community as well as the general public wanted to know his side of the story. That morning, however, was not the time, with the police still mid investigation and new evidence coming through as they delved into the world that was Tallon Kei Ling Moyoto and Ty's present recuperative condition that interview, though inevitable, could wait for another day.

He looked more like the Ty Amy knew and loved as she tucked him up under a blanket on the sofa in the loft. His face still a little pale but those eyes showing that sparkle they normally held. He watched her in gentle exasperation as she fussed around in the kitchen, getting him a tea and some toast. His smile twisting slightly in amusement as she went into a full-on caretaker mode. She hadn't really stopped attending to his every need or desire since they walked out the Cross Bows emergency Ambulance doors. And it had only got more intense once they returned home.

She had fended off well-wishers, including family members, telling them all that although Ty had been given the all clear, he needed to rest, and being asked a million questions about what happened before and what was going to happen next wasn't going to aid him in that recovery. So, for now, Ty was off limits to everyone apart from Amy herself. Her momma bear persona taking over as she brought him over his tea and toast.

"you didn't need to do that Amy, I am quite capable of making a cup of tea for myself," Ty said softly, as he watched her with a smile as she put the offering on the coffee table in front of him. Once placed, she looked around., hardly hearing his comment, her mind trying to ascertain her next requirement to keep him comfortable and safe. "Amy? Hey," he pushed, his hand reaching up and taking hers, trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

"are you comfy? Do you want another rug? It's still a bit cold up here hey, I can put the fire on if you like" Amy sounded a little manic, as Ty tried to get her to sit down next to him.

"Im OK! I'm not cold, or hungry or tired, "he explained, "All I want is for you to sit down here next to me ok?"

Amy's finally looked into his pleading eyes as he smiled at her again, desperate to get her to relax and relent with the mother hen activities. "Please Amy, just sit, you're making me dizzy with all this buzzing around"

Amy rolled her lips and conceded to his request, her hand in his as she took a seat next to Ty on the lounge, He rolled his arm around her shoulder and lifted the rung, so she could slide in next to him. Amy's eyes falling on his arm, that very arm he went to curl around her, those bandages on his forearm and bicep making her frown.

"Just stop OK!" TY exclaimed, seeing the direction on her gaze and knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I said I was fine, my arms are fine, my body is fine, EVERYTHING is FINE!"

Amy lowered her gaze as his arm moved and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're ok, and that …" she stopped, knowing how silly she sounded, but she was scared, and she didn't know how to control it. Ty had been in tight scrapes before, but this time, it had really rocked her more than she was willing to admit. Amy kept her eyes downcast as Ty saw her lip tremble. His compassion for her breaking his heart. The last twenty-four hours had been a nightmare for him, but he hadn't really considered how terrified Amy must have been throughout it all.

"Babe, it's going to be ok, it's over, its finally over" he soothed, his body moving slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I won't believe that until that madman is locked away," she said softly.

"that will come, Amy, Parker said that there's no way he can get out of this, there is way too much evidence against him. And with Brent and Thomas giving testimony …. it's in the bag"

"and you," Amy asked softly, "you're going to give evidence, too aren't you?"

TY took a moment and then turned her face to look at him. "yes, I am, I have too"

"but…. Why can't you just walk away, why can't we just forget about Tallon and Thomas, and the crates and South Korea, all of it and just move on with our lives, "

He could see the desperation in her eyes as she tried to distance herself from all the ugliness.

"We will walk away, I promise you ok, But I have to do this Amy, I have to see this through to the end"

She nodded softly, not liking it but understanding his need to close the chapter.

"Parker said it wasn't, horse meat, in the crates, "She said, seeing Tys face turn a little pale, "it was wildlife, bears, deer, caribou, "

"yes, "Ty agreed, "Parker and the RCMP have raided the Lucky Ranch and for the moment, the operation is closed. Just until they sort all this poaching stuff out. "he touched the tip of her nose, "I called the board members and Bastion and he will be here by the end this week to get the ball rolling on selling off the property and holdings in South Korea. "

"You are supposed to be resting, not organizing business deals" she cut back.

"that's why Bastion is coming out early, He's going to take point on this Amy, I want this sorted, "Tys eyes were a dark green now as he spoke with conviction "I don't want my company having anything to do with Tallon and his dealings. I need this to end."

"So, Bastion is coming here, does that mean, your stepping back, and letting him take the reins?" Amy asked. Her head now tilted up to look at her lover, wanting an answer.

"Eventually, yes, he will take it all over, "Ty replied, "but I have to help him, Amy, it wouldn't be very nice of me to just throw him in the deep end."

"But you've got Lisa? She can help him, "Amy tried, Ty seeing how she was desperate to keep him out of the line of fire "Lisa is great at that kind of thing, they don't. they don't need you, …. "

Ty slowly sat forward and turned so he was facing her. Seeing the real problem in her questions and concerns. "you can't keep me locked away up here forever Amy, I know you're scared, I know that you're worried about me. But I can't just stop living because there a chance I might get hurt, that's not how I want it, Amy, I can't live like that"

"at least you'd be safe," she cut back Tears in her eyes, her body trembling "if you're here with me, then you won't get hurt, you won't…. "

"Amy, come on, this is silly, "he said softly to her, "we can't just hideaway "

She shook as the tears ran down her cheeks, Ty taken a little aback by her sudden emotional release,

"I can't go through that again Ty, I just can't, you don't know what it was like! when I saw you on that phone, and then the …. electricity and you…. I …I can't … I thought you were dead!"

He pulled her close and held her, trying to show her that it was all going to be ok. He had lived the nightmare, the beatings, the manipulation, the electrocution, the drowning, but in that tender moment he then realized in her fragile state that she had witnessed it all too. She had been with him all the way through the darkness. It was foolish of him to think she wouldn't be scared by it too.

"Amy, its ok, it's going to be ok" he whispered, his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. Their moment lasting until they heard footfalls on the loft stairs,

"" Mallory," Ty said, a smile on his lips as the little blonde came up the last stair.

Amy sat up and wiped her face, pulling back into her protective persona. "I thought I told you no visitors today!"

"Hey, settle! I'm just letting you know that the courier from the hospital dropped your medication off. He said the instructions are in the bag" She pushed the white bag in Ty's direction as he smiled and took it from her and placed it on the sideboard. "so, how are you? You look ok? at least your hair isn't curly, or frizzed"

"Mallory!" Amy growled, glaring at her inappropriateness,

Ty chuckled and squeezed Amy's arm shaking his head, he had to admit, although inappropriate, Mallory's comment was kind of funny.

"I'm fine Mallory, a little sore, but I'll live," he said,

"well that is good to hear, I heard that deadbeat for a brother of yours is finally behind bars, bout time is all I can say, I knew he was shifty, it was something in those eyes, Dad said any man who has dark close set eyes is a worry, we should have paid more attention to that, you know, when we first met him"

"Mallory will you stop! Ty needs to rest! Not be berated by your theories and summaries, "

"Geeze Amy, I think you're the one who needs the medication, not Ty! chill out already!" Mallory stalked over to the top of the stair and looked back at the couple on the lounge "you guys need to calm the farm!"

And with that insight, she turned and bounced down the stair, Amy's angry cheeks flushed as she looked at Ty in annoyed agitation.

Ty grinned and flicked the end of her chin. "calm the farm, Amy, "

She scowled at him for a moment, those tight lips turning soft and comic as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "you need to rest, "she said softly "doctors' orders, remember,"

Ty conceded defeat, pulling her close and moving so she could snuggle into him. "I'll rest as long as you stay by my side, "he whispered,

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, "she agreed, "but I need to go and set up the training schedules for Caleb"

He snuggled into her neck, kissing it softly, "maybe I won't fall asleep, then"

Amy turned in his arms, seeing those mischievous green gems sparkling back at her, "you just stop that right now ok, Rest and recuperation, that's what the doctor said. "she raised her eyebrow at him and wiggled her finger in his amused face, "you will rest Ty Borden, or I'll tie you down to that bed and make you rest!"

Ty chuckled and dropped his mouth, her words coming out wrong, "are we talking fantasies again or?"

Amy crinkled her nose and slapped his chest at his comment, "I didn't mean …. Just stop ok, your trying to trip me up!"

Ty laughed and gave her another hug, seeing the funny side of it. "hey, I'm all for another bondage session, as long as it doesn't involve car batteries ok?" Amy's' face fell flat, not impressed by his glibness over something that could have quite easily taken his life.

"I'm sorry, "he said softly, realizing his attempt at macabre humor was in bad taste, what had happened to him wasn't funny or something to joke about. His attempt to make it less scary by de- demonizing it had failed miserably. "that was out of line, I apologize"

Amy nodded to herself and to Ty, accepting the apology, "I'm not ready to just push it away like that Ty, not yet, I still see that image whenever I close my eyes, and ….and"

Ty's smile went away, as his eyes looked away for a moment but then returned. "so, do I, "he breathed, "I haunt's me too."

Amy lent into him and held him close, feeling him relax in her arms,

"stay with me?" He asked as they settle back into the couch, "please,"

Amy nodded against his chest, "ok, "

TY rubbed his face, his face looking nervous, his hand holding hers as his thumb ran across her ring.

"no, I mean always, "he continued, "I want you to stay here, with me?"

Amy crunched her brow and turned so she could see him. "you mean?"

He smiled and nodded, seeing her face light up, "yeah, I mean, I want you to move in with me" Ty let out a nervous chuckle as he watched her, "I do. I want you to"

"but what about, Grandpa and Dad, and doing the right thing and…being ready and" she questioned.

"I don't care, Amy, All I know is that when I came too on that shoreline and your dad was thumping my chest. All I could think about was getting back to you, being with you. The idea of not having you by my side nearly killed me," he took a breath and gave her the best smile he could muster in that nervous moment "so…Amy Fleming, Im asking, if you will move in with me and be my girl full time?"

Amy sat in stunned silence next to Ty as she let his question seep in. She seemed a little confused like he was speaking another language. Ty's expression turning from hopefulness to slight confusion at her silence. This was what she wanted, he thought to himself, she had been pushing for this for some time. Had she now changed her mind?

"um…. I kinda need you to say something at this point Amy?" he prompted

"full time?" she asked, seeing him nod, "live in girlfriend?"

TY took a breath and then turned deadly serious, "no, well, yeah, but more than that" he stammered, "I love you Amy, and I can't imagine my life without you in it so…. I know we still have a ways to go, and that we are young and still figuring this all out, But…... I can't do this without you by my side. So. Yeah, I want us to move in together. But not just as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as…um...as... my future fiancé"

Amy held her breath, hearing the words but not catching the meaning. She thought she had just heard him say his fiancé?

"Your,,,,,,, did you just …ask me…to…." She stammered, her lip trembling slightly,

Ty smiled, "sort of, "he said with a whimsical smile, " I love you, and I've never really allowed myself to think about the future and what it could bring, all I know is that you are the most important thing in my life, you are my life and I know that one day, in the future, when we are both ready for that step, I will hold up a ring to you and ask you that one important question. "he squeezed her hands, his thumb touching her promise ring, his smile wide and filled with future possibilities. "I gave you that ring because I wanted to show you how committed I was to you and to us. I want to be with you Amy, forever. So …. I suppose I'm asking you if you're willing to take this crazy journey with me as my sidekick, my partner my other half, "he chuckled "my Bonnie to my Clyde? "

Amy grinned, seeing the sentiment in his words and knowing that they came from such a deep part of his heart that they meant more than any trinket or bauble he could possibly offer. He had not proposed, which in a way she was grateful for, he was right, they were young and that was a mammoth step to undertake. But his words today, sitting there, holding her hands in his. were words that held a future promise that one day, when they were both ready, they would take that next step, hand in hand, heart to heart together. That future promise and possibility was more than enough for Amy.

"yes, "she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "yes, I would love to be your future Fiancé "she kissed his lips gently and gave Ty a gentle chuckle as her eyes met his, "your Bonnie to your Clyde!"

* * *

to be continued


	67. The Prodigal Son Chapter 67

_**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews, Im loving your ideas and inspirations. We still have a little way to go with this story so sit back and enjoy. Thanks again, You guys rock!**_

 **Chapter 67**

"Lou!" Amy couldn't contain her joy at seeing her sister step out of the yellow cabs back door, she ran over to the car and the two sisters embraced, both missing the other. "It's so good to have you home"

"it's good to be home" Lou returned as the cab driver dropped her bags on the porch and smiled before he headed back to his vehicle.

"where's Scott?" Amy asked, noting he wasn't with her,

"oh, we dropped him off a the clinic on the way in, he wanted to check up on the intern he left in charge while he was gone "she looked at her sister, suddenly serious, "are you ok? is Ty ok? grandpa called me about what happened when you came back, oh my god Amy, is that madman finally locked away"

Amy walked arm in arm with her sister into the house, she had missed her so, while she had stayed in NYC, it was now Thursday and Lou's absence from the ranch was starting to cause a roll-on effect. Not just personally but also professionally. Lou's expression grew dark as she saw two catering staff quickly step out of the kitchen with food baskets in hand, trying to scamper on by her before she noticed the time at which they were leaving.

"excuse me, Grace, Adriana, "Lou cut in suddenly, making the two young girls stop near the mudroom, "tell me those baskets aren't morning tea for the guests at the dude ranch?"

"Um, Yes Lou, we have two families in at the moment, and …..." Adriana said quickly,

"and you're serving them now? It's like 11am!" Lou countered sharply, "those baskets should have been in their cabins by no later than 9:45am. What is going on here ladies!"

"Um… well, we …" the two young girls looked a little mortified, Amy's smile at her sister's commando attitude making it worse.

"you make sure you apologize to our guest for YOUR tardiness and give them a free bottle of wine and complimentary voucher at lunch, "Lou ordered, "do not let this happen again ok!"

The girls nodded and ran out the door, trying to put as much distance between the Dude ranches matriarch and themselves as they could.

"I've missed you Lou" Amy smiled,

"Well, it looks like this place has too, what is going on! "Lou's eyes scanned the kitchen seeing mess in the sink and check- in documents and receipts all over the table. "has no one done anything since I've been gone!"

"well, we have all been a little preoccupied you know Lou, with the whole Tallon thing and Ty being …."

"yes yes, "Lou softened her smile, annoyed by the obvious lax in professionalism but understanding the reasons behind it. "how is Ty? Is he home or?"

"yes, he's home, "Amy smiled, "he was released Monday, he's in the loft, resting "

"he's ok then?". what's happening with this Tallon guy? "Lou took a seat and waited for her younger sister to explain. "he's in jail, I hope"

"yes, for now, they are holding him until arraignment, then well, we will find out what happens from there, the police seem to think it will go the right way, Ty's evidence and recordings and Thomas's testimony as well as Brent's, well, he should go away for a very long time"

"and so, he should" Lou agreed, "he's put Ty through hell, "

Amy nodded, reliving all the pain and suffering Ty had endured at the hands of his older half-brother.

"so, he's in the loft? "Lou asked, "not Fairfield?"

Amy dropped her gaze, her smile giving her happiness over that fact away. She had shared Ty's plans to move to Fairfield with her sister before they went to NYC, Lou voicing her concerns over Amy's eagerness to move in with Ty permanently.

"he's staying here for now, "Amy responded "just until he's back on his feet and the excitement over all this wears off"

"excitement?" Lou looked confused,

"don't tell me you didn't notice the news vans in town and on the road when you came in Lou, "Amy said with a little bit of annoyance, "they haven't moved since the story broke, "

Lou's eyes went to the window, recalling a lot more traffic on the road to Heartland than normal. "you're telling me that's all for Ty? Because he's here?"

Amy nodded, "he hasn't given a statement yet, his lawyers said they would handle it, but until it's done, he's kind of under voluntary house arrest, "

Lou covered her mouth, "that can't be making it any easier for him, especially since he's recuperating and all, Grandpa said he got burnt? And nearly drown? And that dad saved him? How did?" Lou looked confused, so Amy took a seat next to her at the table, the two sisters taking a moment to share the last few days with each other over a hot cup of coffee. Amy told Lou the events and what had transpired from wheels down at the airport, Lou's face drained of color as her sister told of the electrocution torture, Tallon's poaching business and the contents of the crates. His involvement or orchestration of Brad death and his attempt to remove Ty permanently by faking an accident in the Kananaskis involving a truck, a lake and a lot of whiskeys.

"You sure he's ok?' Lou breathed, "that is a lot to digest, especially for a guy who is already in therapy"

Amy nodded, "Doctor Wheaton spoke to Ty yesterday, she is flying in on Sunday to have a chat with him and introduce him to her partner here in Calgary, Doctor Hunter, "

"well, that's something I suppose, "Lou still looked concerned, "and the press? What's being done about them? You said the lawyers were handling it"

"yes, they are waiting for Bastion, when he arrives he will deliver Ty's statement about the company and his role as CEO, they thought it best to have the press conference together, Ty and Bastion side by side, it will show strength and confidence to the public and to the Lucky shareholders."

"makes sense I suppose, "Lou agreed, "so, until the weekend, Ty's basically on lockdown?" she smiled, "under your protective custody?"

Amy smiled, "yeah, you could say that, "

"well, "Lou grinned, "I hope you're making the most of that!"

Amy's' cheeks flushed, knowing what she was implying, "Lou, he's recuperating, he needs to rest, the doctors said he had to take it easy,"

"doesn't mean you can't spoil him while he convalesces" Lou quickly cut back, her smile wide, "let me tell you, paying that little extra attention can change the whole game, trust me, I should know"

Amy's eyes took on a suspicious glint, "oh, ok, so I take it you and Scott?"

Lou's smile grew even more, as she held up her hand, displaying a simple yet elegant diamond ring on her fourth finger,

Amy's expression went from shock to amazement to excitement in a flash of a grin as she wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders," oh my GOD!"

The two sisters hugged and laughed as Jack came through the mudroom door, his expression filled with confusion as he saw the commotion in the kitchen.

"wow, Hey, I didn't realize Amy had missed you that much! but welcome home Lou" He chuckled.

"no grandpa!" Amy laughed, tears in her eyes as she sat back down, "I did miss her, but …"

"she's more excited about this, "Lou giggled as she held up her hand, Jacks face also lighting up and showing his instant delight at what the little bauble on her finger actually meant.

"Oh, Congratulations!" He chortled as Lou got up and came to him as he wrapped his large arms around her in excitement, "that is wonderful news"

* * *

Amy bounced happily up the loft stairs in the early evening, she had hoped to convince Ty to join the family at dinner, as Lou was back, and they were all in a rather celebratory mood since her announcement of her up and coming nuptials to the local vet and all-round good guy Scott Cardinal.

As her boots hit to the top step, she looked around the space, expecting to see Ty either on the lounge or the bed, his two usual places of occupancy since he had been back from the hospital.

Her eyes this time, however, finding him sitting on the kitchen chair, his back to her as he lifted his arm up and looked down at his bare torso as his other hand seemed to be working on something on his chest. She stopped, seeing the damage for the first time caused by the copper cable and the electrical current. Her heart skipping a beat as she watched him twist his body and apply ointment to the red lines that ran around his torso and arms. They looked like whip lashes, red and inflamed, but she could also see they were healing, the skin holding the signs of the encounter as a reminder of the pain he had endured.

"can I help you with that?" she said softly, her voice making him turn suddenly and look a little surprised. His eyes filled with apprehension as he instantly wiped his fingers on a towel and reached for the button down that lay next to him on the table.

"no... Im good, "he stammered, Amy noting how quickly he got up and pulled the shirt on, his face showing his reluctance to let her see him exposed like that. Once his body and wounds were covered his expression changed and he gave her a nervous smile, coming to her and then kissing her cheek, "I wasn't expecting you till later"

"well, Lou's back, so I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner?" Amy asked, not pushing the sudden cover up. He was uncomfortable, she could see that forcing him or confronting him over it at that moment wasn't going to achieve anything apart from Ty raising those defensive walls once again in an attempt to protect himself.

"Um, yeah, I…... I suppose dinner would be nice, "he said with a smile, "Um, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to eat though, those antibiotics the doc gave me have played havoc on my guts"

"Well, Lou would love to see you, and dads coming, so…..."

Tys smiled faded slightly, "Um, I dunno Amy, "he suddenly said, "every time your dad and I share a meal, it turns out really bad, "

"yes, "Amy smiled as she gave him a gentle hug, "but that was before he saved your life, it will be different this time, trust me"

Ty still didn't look convinced, "Amy, I…."

He had said thank you to Tim for his rescue from the lake when he had been in the hospital. And he was well aware that if it hadn't been for Tim's quick thinking and gallant charge into those icy waters, he probably wouldn't have been standing before her. But Tim was, Tim, and he had voiced on numerous occasions how much he didn't want Amy and Ty to be together. Yes, he had saved him, and yes Ty would be forever grateful. But that didn't mean, that Amy's father had changed his stance or his outlook on Ty and Amy's future together.

"look, Lou has an announcement to make, and she kind of wants all the family to be there, "Amy smiled, "and well, I thought, we, could also maybe tell them about our news too,"

Now Ty looked even more worried, "Amy... I… maybe we should wait and…... talk to Jack first then maybe tackle Tim…..." Amy could see the apprehension in his eyes now.

"Ty, "she said softly, looking up at him, a little worried where his thought process was going. "You…. haven't changed your mind, have you? You asked me…. You said we could move in together? You still want that right?"

"Yes, "he sighed, "of course I do, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it, "he exclaimed, "I'm just saying that maybe we wait, and tell them one at a time, you know, get them used to it…."

Amy chewed her lip, looking a little perturbed, "I think your stalling because you've had a change of heart, and this is your way of backing out it." She cut back, her eyes cool as she waited for his response.

"no…" he said as he stepped away, "it's not that, I want us to be together, I do… I…" he stopped and rubbed his face, his stomach churning slightly, he felt sick from the medication and this anxiety over having to yet again defend himself at the dinner table wasn't making it any easier.

"do you want to do this Ty? Tell me the truth, did you mean what you said or was it just you getting caught up in the moment "Amy said clearly, wanting a definitive answer, "if you don't, just say so ok!"

He took a breath, his back to her now as he ran his hand through his hair, his fingers clasping the back of his neck. "I said yes, I do want this"

"so…. What is the problem then, you want this, I want this, "she pushed him again, waiting for the response? Not realizing how her forcefulness was making him feel.

"you don't understand," he whispered, as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "I just … I need a little time is all, to…"

Amy watched him, as he avoided eye contact, there was something that was eating at him and so far, she couldn't pinpoint its origin.

She slowly came up to him and placed her hand on his arm, making him turn and look at her, the glass in his hand as he chewed his lip.

"talk to me Ty, what is worrying you? You're not ok are you"

Ty steadied himself and took a deep breath, he didn't want to shut her out or keep her at arm's length. So, he shut his eyes and steeled his resolve, then looked her in the eyes and decided this time to open up instead of running away.

"I love you, and yes I want us to live together, I meant every word I said that day I came home from the hospital. "he could feel his nerves kicking in yet again, but he was determined to make her understand where he was coming from. "I just need you to understand that I need a little time, to sort it all out, to get myself back to where I want to be, " he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, "your right, I'm not ok, I'm a mess, Doc Jo showed me that, and although I'm on the right track to fixing it, to fixing me, I have a long way to go..I just need some time ok, please say you understand"

Amy nodded, hearing his plea, "I do understand, but you asked me, Ty, you said you wanted me to be by your side, so…"

He nodded "I know, I know, and I do, I…. I suppose I'm just not ready for the family to know about it yet, you know, I don't know if I could handle another showdown around the family meal, not now, Im just not up for it"

Amy conceded, she could tell he wasn't his usual self, the last few days had taken their toll on him physically and mentally. It couldn't be easy living with the notion that your own flesh and blood tried to kill you, repeatedly and nearly succeeded.

"ok, I see where you're coming from, I do, "she smiled, "let's just go to dinner and keep our news to ourselves for now then, give it a little time for the dust to settle and for you to get your head straight before we share our plans"

He smiled, "thank you, "he kissed the top of her head, "I want this, I do, I just can't, not right now, "

Amy nodded, hiding her disappointment, she stepped into him and hugged him, accepting that if this next step was going to work, then they needed to do it together as a united front. She knew he loved her, she knew how much he needed her. He had shown her time and time again the level of his devotion to her and what they had. So, if he was asking for time, then, time, was exactly what she was going to give him. He was battered and bruised physically and emotionally, Doctor Wheaton had opened doors that until now had been shrouded in darkness and pain. He had endured things that no one should ever have to go through...and yes, he had survived, but he was scared and damaged by those wounds and they were going to take time to heal and fade.

Amy's love for Ty was why she agreed to go at his pace, he was trying, he had declared his devotion to her in a future proposal of eternity. He just needed her to be able to have faith in their bond and their commitment and give him the time he needed to make sure he was the best he could be, not only for her but for himself too.

"I love you," she whispered, "and I will always be by your side, if you need time, then that's exactly what you will get, "

He smiled at her and kissed her lips, a soft appreciative kiss that told her he could see she understood.

* * *

"ok, ok, everyone take your seats, we have a roast that needs my carving skills" Jack smiled and started to sharpen his carving blade against the rod, the motion making Mallory grin and watch on in awe at his obviously advances knife skills.

Everyone piled into the dining room, taking their appropriate seats around the old county table.

Lou sat next to Lisa, who sided Jack, with Scott, Lou's guest of honor at her side, Mallory across the table with Tim taking up the other end.

Jack started to slice as the mudroom door moved and Amy and Ty came into the room, Jack smiling at Amy and then letting his eyes fall onto Ty who stood a little behind her, his hand holding hers for reassurance.

"TY," Lou said suddenly, getting to her feet and coming around the table to him and giving him a gentle hug, her mouth close to his ear as she did, "they told me what happened, please tell me you're ok?"

Ty smiled, accepting the embrace, his relationship with Lou now back on track, their kiss a thing of the past, a story to laugh about at family events as a misdemeanor that should never have happened.

"I'm getting there, "he said softly, feeling everyone's eyes on him. His nervousness retuning as Lou returned to her seat. This was what he was hoping to avoid, he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Ty, good to see you," Scott said softly, Noting Ty's quiet demeanor. As the other add-on male to the Fleming girls, Scott kind of knew how tough it was to assimilate sometimes.

"take a seat you too, "Jack grinned, motioning to the two seats on his right. Amy took her place, Ty swallowing and sliding in next to her, Mallory beaming up at him on his other side.

"you good?" Tim said, his eyes on Ty as he turned to the question.

"Um… Yeah, thanks, "Ty smiled with a nod,

"you still look a little green? You sure?" Tim said,

Ty felt the eyes on him again, waiting for a response "yeah, the meds, they are playing with me a bit, but I'll survive, "he rubbed his jaw, noting the smiles around the table, "honestly, guys, I'm good, I'm healing, the doc said I'll make a full recovery so…... I'd really appreciate if you all could just go back to normal and stop worrying about me all the time. I'm good. "

They all sat in silence for a moment, Lisa giving him a {well done} smile as Jack then started to carve the beef once again.

Tim watched Ty as he joined in the normal conversations around the table, Scott, and Lou obviously deeply in love, sharing their great news to claps and cheers of excitement. Mallory asked questions, Amy fended answers, giving Ty the space, he needed to fit back into the family circle. The only one, still not fully sold on Ty's ability to assimilate, being Tim. He joined in with the family banter, but he watched and observed the young man who sat to his left with concerned interest. It wasn't a bad inspection. He had a new-found compassion for the boy since he had pulled him from that submerged truck. It was more of a worry that his cover of being fine and on the mend was just that, a rather elaborate rouse.

Tim mused to himself, realizing the ordeal that young man had endured. Knowing that others, older and stronger than him would have cracked under such pressure. He admired the young Borden now. His strength and resilience against such diversity proving to the 4 years running all round cowboy that maybe he had judged him too harshly in the past. Maybe, this young man was made from the right stuff, maybe he was a good pick for his daughter after all.

Dinner ended, plates were cleared, and the coffee conversation was underway. Ty's body language had relaxed slightly. His guard dropping as the meal came to a close, he was happy in the resolve that he had made it through a meal at the Bartlett table without confrontation. That in its self-putting a smile on his face.

Tim found Ty on the front porch, where he and Amy had escaped to after coffee to have some quiet time. Tim taking his chance for a private word with Ty while Amy took a bathroom break.

"you didn't each much," he said with a smile as he offered Ty a drink, his smile a little wry when Ty raised his brow at the glass, hoping it wasn't anything alcoholic "its ginger ale, for your gut"

Ty Smiled and nodded, he took the glass, appreciating the gesture. "thanks, "

Tim came over and sat next to him, trying to put his words together.

"I feel like I have to say something, "he said, "because, none of them in there, really know what…it was like or what you went through, "Tim paused, seeing the knowing look in Tys eyes, "they are trying, but I can see how much you're struggling"

Ty dropped his gaze, understanding his words, Tim had worn this too, his part in it, his intervention, that saved Ty's life, must have affected him to a point as well.

"they just want to help, "Ty said, "but yeah, unless you lived it, or were part of it, …... it's hard to really understand"

Tim nodded. There was something between them now, a bond, an unspoken connection of an experience shared.

"your gut?" Tim said softly, "giving you trouble, "

Ty smiled a weak smile, his hand gently pressing his stomach, "yeah, "he said, his eyes looking up in the twilight gloom at the kitchen window, "hard to keep much down, it's the tablets I think"

"doc aware of it?"

Ty nodded, "he told me it should pass, supposedly the shock made my muscles spasm too, so…..."

"so, you're not all good to go?" Tim smiled, seeing Ty give a sad grin back,

"I'll be fine, "he whispered,

"any issues from the water? "Tim asked quietly "you were under for a while,"

Ty sipped his ginger ale, not sure If he should voice the truth of his injuries, he had downplayed them even to Amy. Not wanting to be wrapped in cotton wool any thicker than he already was.

"I get short of breath, "he whispered, "they were worried because I've had pneumonia, but the doc said it should be ok"

"and the burns?"

Ty curled his lip, he wasn't fooling Tim at all, he could see that, "they hurt, but …. with the ointment and tablets, ..." He looked at the older man, appreciating his concern, "I'll make it, but please, don't let on to Amy or the others ok, she worries too much now"

Tim nodded, "that's because she cares"

"I know, and I care about her, "Ty replied, "I wouldn't have made it this far without her"

"you love her then?" Tim needed to hear him say it, this was a father to suiter now, and he wanted to know just how serious this young man really was.

"I love her with all my heart Tim, "Ty said honestly, the early evening the only witness to their exchange.

"well, I won't stand in your way, not anymore "Tim replied, "but hear me when I say, you hurt her, and I'll hunt you down. Amy's happiness is all I care about, "

Ty smiled, "thanks Tim, and trust me, I have no intention of ever hurting her"

"good to know, "Tim smiled, "because, between the old man in there and me, you wouldn't stand a chance if you did"

They chuckled together, as Ty finished his ginger ale and stood up, shaking Tim's hand. "thank you, Tim, I know I said it before, but if you hadn't come after me like you did, I…...I wouldn't be standing here right now listening to you threaten to take me out if I don't look after your daughter"

"just keep your promise kid, love her and never disappoint her and we will be fine" Tim stepped away, heading back to the mudroom door. Ty tapping his shoulder as he went. "I'm going to head back to the loft, can you let Amy know, I'll see her in the morning,"

Tim looked at the young man, his hand once again on his gut, "sure, you need more ale or?"

"Nah, I might just go to bed, and try to sleep it off, Night Tim"

With those words of friendship between them, the once at odds males went there sperate ways. Tim entering the house to listen to Jacks rendition of a country ballad on his guitar, and Ty heading back to the loft, his body still sore and hurting but on the mend, his smile over his conversation with Tim making it feel all so much better than he had before he had come to dinner.

* * *

"Ty?" Amy called, the loft only lit by lamplight, as she came up the stairs, Tim had told her of Ty's plans to have an early night, so after saying her farewells to her father and to Scott, she had stepped out of the conversations and disappeared over to the barn, hoping to catch her boyfriend before he turned in. She had noted that he hadn't really touched his plate at dinner, only nibbled at the roast. And the dessert of apple pie and homemade vanilla custard had actually been refused. She knew he wasn't feeling great, he had told her as much, the medication was making him nauseous.

But he seemed overly quiet now like something else was playing on his mind now too. Ty was and always would be an over-thinker. He tended to sit on things that were concerning him and analyze them to the point of oblivion. Where something that would have been a simple remedy if voiced early manifests and grows into something that drives him to distraction. This, now, was exactly what she thought was going on at this moment and thus her visit was to try yet again to get him to talk it through.

"Ty?" she called again, her soft voice a little clearer this time, hoping he wasn't asleep, the bed was empty, and the sofa was bare too, so she assumed he must be in the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush as the door opened a few seconds later, Ty stopping suddenly when he became aware that she was there, his face pale as he wiped his mouth with a face cloth. "hey, "she said, as he gave her a week smile. He was still in his tee and jeans, his boots at the stairs. He moved slowly and tentatively, his face drawn and pale.

"hey, "He replied, he swallowed and went over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass, his back to her as he ran the faucet and filled it.

"I was worried about you, you just disappeared after dinner, "

"sorry, I'm just a little tired and well, I wasn't up for the twenty questions game" he forced a smile as he sipped the water. Trying to calm his churning stomach.

"you're not just tired Ty," Amy said in return, as she slowly walked over to him and waited for him to turn around to look at her, "your feeling sick, again aren't you?"

"I'm good Amy, "he lied, "it goes away, "

"I really think you should ring the doctor Ty, tell him those meds are making you ill, "She suggested, her hand on his arm and he took another sip of the water.

"I did Amy, "Ty said, "he said it's a known side effect and it should stop in a few days, "he gave her a forced smile and touched her cheek, "he told me he could give me an injection if it didn't stop by my next appointment. "

"that's not till Monday Ty! "Amy protested, "you can't just not eat, for four days!"

"will you stop worrying Amy, "Ty said softly, feeling claustrophobic by the attention, "I am eating, I said I was fine ok"

"two bites of roast beef and one-third of a baked potato isn't eating Ty!" Amy wasn't buying this 'Im ok, stop worrying about me' act that he was peddling. "I'll stop worrying when you stop playing the tough guy, "she cut back, her voice a little louder as she challenged him. "and don't you dare tell me you ok when it's obvious you're not!"

Ty opened his mouth to speak but stopped, his stomach churning again as he pressed the cloth to his lips. He shut his eyes and placed his hand on the kitchen bench as he took a deep breath through his nose. Waiting for the wave of nausea to pass.

Amy looked at him through worried eyes, he was right, the doctor had said the medication could cause bouts of nausea, and that it would eventually pass. But seeing him so green and ill made her worry. She had nearly lost him to that lake only days before and now, seeing him like this, in such obvious distress was making her feel like he was being threatened once again.

"can I do anything?" she asked, seeing him slowly open his eyes and shake his head. Appreciating her offer but knowing he just had to ride through it.

"it passes, "he whispered, "I'll be fine in a minute, it's usually worse just after I take the pills"

Amy gave him a gentle smile and walked with him over to the bed, where he took a seat and motioned for her to join him, at his side.

"sorry I ran out on you at dinner, "he said, looking apologetic, giving her a smile as the sick feeling in his stomach started to recede.

"I suppose leaving is better than you barfing all over me" she grinned, seeing his eyes sparkle a bit at the humor. That smile on his lips too, soft and small, but still there.

"I wouldn't barf on you, "he laughed back, "Mallory on the other hand…..."

Amy giggled and lent into his shoulder as she slid her arm around his shoulders, feeling how stiff and ridged they were. "you're so tense Ty, here, let me give you a message and free up those muscles. "

Before he could reply, he felt her hands reach for the back of his tee and try to lift it, to take it off, His arms instantly stopping her as he got up and stepped away. "No, I…. I'm good, I think I'll just go to bed,"

Amy was confused now, he never refused the offer of one of her massages. He'd told her many times she had magic hands.

"Ty? What is going on?" she asked, watching him as he turned back towards her, his face showing her she was right that there was more at play here than simply feeling sick and tired. "talk to me, you said you wouldn't do this anymore, "

"I'm not doing anything" he smiled, "I'm just …."

"Ty! If you want me to go, just say so, "her tone was a little cooler now, wanting to push the point, force him to come clean with whatever it was that was troubling him.

"no, no, it's not like that, I …. honestly, I'm just tired and ..." he rubbed his forehead, knowing that dodging what was going on in his head was just making her more suspicious. "Amy, please, can we not do this now "

"fine, "she said to herself more than him as she got up and walked quickly towards the stairs, not looking at him as she heard him curse under his breath.

"Amy! STOP!, "He called, conceding defeat, "ok, ok, you win, please, ...don't go...stay"

Amy stopped on the top run of the staircase but didn't turn around, her ears listening for his next response. She had those famous walls around his ankles now, rubble at his feet, her plan to force the issue working in her favor this time.

"can you come and sit with me, I'll talk ok, Im sorry, …" he sounded so defeated she felt a little guilty for driving the point home. Amy turned around and came over to Ty who now sat on the side of the bed again, his shoulders rolled forward as he played with his hands. His head lifting as she took her spot next to him.

"so …...talk?" she said, her tone soft and inviting but knowing he was struggling. "what is wrong?"

Ty shut his eyes and lifted his hands to his face. Gathering his thoughts as he blew air through his fingers.

"your dad had a talk to me on the porch when you went to the bathroom, he made a comment that struck a cord and until he actually said it, I didn't really realize that he was a hundred percent right."

Amy rolled her eyes, thinking her father had yet again gone and said soothing inappropriate.

"what did he say this time!" she asked, sounding annoyed, Tys eyes instantly lifting to hers when he heard her tone.

"no… it wasn't like that, he didn't say anything wrong, Amy, what he said actually made a lot of sense to me"

Amy looked a little perplexed and confused. "what did he say then?"

"he said that although everyone around me, is trying to understand what happened, and what went down, that unless they lived it or felt it. They really just can't understand." Ty saw Amy's face look baffled.

"so …... he thinks we are all just making it worse for you?" she challenged, "that we aren't helping"

"No… No, that's not what he meant " Ty rubbed his face again knowing he wasn't making this clear enough, "He gets it I suppose, when he rushed into that water, and pulled me from the truck, he felt it too, he felt the hopelessness, the fear, the feeling like no matter how hard you fight, you're not going to win," his eyes searched hers now, "that's what I felt too when that water swallowed me, "he moved so he was facing her, wanting her to understand. "I woke up in that truck Amy, as it was filling up, I felt that water engulf me, the cold taking my breath away and making it impossible to breathe. I can't explain it. But at that moment when the air was escaping, and I knew that I only had moments left to live. I…...I felt "he stopped, his voice a little shaky now, "I have never felt so scared or alone. I honestly thought I was going to die, right there, in that truck, in that freezing water, that's where it was going to end for me."

Amy's' eyes welled a little when she saw the emotion in Ty's as he tried to explain. "your dad said he felt that too when he was searching for me, he felt the helplessness, that same fear. "

"but you didn't die, Ty, you survived, and you came back to me" she reassured.

He nodded, agreeing with her, "I know, but I've been in tight situations before Amy, like when I was lost in the wildes out near Red deer, and after I crashed the jeep, and when I got in that fight in Australia, but I always knew I'd pull through, in the back of my mind I knew I'd be ok. that I'd make it out, "he swallowed and felt Amy's hand take his and give it a gentle squeeze, "but this time, I … I felt like I was alone out there, and that nothing was going to save me. "he shuddered, as one tear rolled down his cheek, "I thought I'd lost you for good, and that the last image you were ever going to see of me was going to be of …and then you being told I was gone. I hated myself at that moment, Amy, I hated myself for causing you so much pain"

Amy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, finally seeing what had been troubling him so since he had returned home. Her father simply making it clearer for him to finally deal with it.

"it didn't happen, Ty, you're here, and your alive" she soothed, feeling him shudder slightly as he came to terms with his mortality. The fear and pain he had felt while in that cabin finally coming to the surface and letting go.

They held onto each other for a while longer, Ty needing the connection and Amy not wanting him to ever feel so deserted ever again. She finally pulled back and gave him a soft reassuring smile as she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss soft and welcoming as her hand played with the hair around his ears. Ty hesitated at first, his emotions raw and unbridled, but as those warm soft lips always did, they made it next to impossible not to feel safe or engage. He kissed her back, his hands spread across her cheeks as he turned her head to lock more securely to her. Wanting to deepen that connection and make the love and bond stronger.

It was Amy who finally broke away, taking a breath and offering him a soft smile.

"how's your stomach now?" she asked softly, seeing him smile and nip at her lip again,

"It's ok, "he said, "your kisses are the best medicine around"

Amy grinned and gave him a quick peck again, noting the tenseness still in his neck and shoulders. "now, about that massage?"

Ty looked a little awkward again, Amy catching it straight away and stopping the thought process, "Ty, that's the second time you've reacted like that when I've suggested a massage, what is wrong?"

He took a breath, his eyes on his hands again. "its…not the massage, "he whispered, "I love your massage's"

"so... what is it that's making you pull away like that, "she pushed "I want to help Ty but if you don't tell me what wrong I…."

"Ok, its, …." he rolled his lips onto themselves as he stood up and tried to get the words out, "its …."

"it's what!" Amy cut back, exasperation on her lips as she saw him walk a little away from her and run his finger through his hair. That tell tail move that showed his nerves.

"I…. I don't…." he stammered, his back to her now, "I ...don't want you to …." she heard him curse again as he stumbled over the words,

"you don't want me to ….?" She repeated, "what?"

She heard Ty take a deep breath and shake his head as he placed his hand over his eyes and steadied himself. "I don't want you to …see me…. like this" his hand motioned to his chest and body as he took a shaky breath.

Silence fell between them, as Amy let his declaration sink in. She threw the words around again and again in her mind, as they started to take shape. He had reacted to her trying to remove his tee, not to her touching his shoulders. She thought back to earlier when he had been dressing the burns, again, as soon as he had become aware that she was there, he covered up. Ty wasn't one to be shy about his body and his appearance, he was usually confident in his own skin and sexuality. Proud to display it, in and out of clothes.

That inbuilt confidence was one of the things that had attracted Amy to him in the first place, he wasn't shy, he wasn't timid, he was proud and carried that pride in his appearance and presence.

But now, he was withdrawn and retiring, hiding himself from not only her but everyone, she had noticed at dinner her had also kept his arms covered to the wrists, his over shirt buttoned up tight over his tee, was he really that self-conscious over the marks that still showed on his body. Had Tallon damaged him so at that moment when he gave the order for that connection to the battery to be made that Ty now feared even looking at the lines that crossed his torso and arms.

"TY, "Amy whispered, as she stood up and came over to him, her hand touching his shoulder from behind, "you don't have to hide from me"

"I …. I can't ok," he whispered back, Amy hearing the downfall in his tone, "I know it's stupid, I do, but I just can't ….I "he sniffed and stepped away, trying to deflect her, anything to change the subject and pull her away from the fact that the thought of her seeing those marks on his body sickened him.

"Hey, "She soothed, her hand touching his arm yet again and slowly turning him around, so he was standing before her. His chest heaving as he tried to control the feelings that ran just under the surface. Amy placed her hand on his cheek and made those tormented eyes look at her, as she slid her hand up his chest and across his shoulder, she could see the apprehension as he sucked in yet another shuddery breath as he forced himself to stand still. Allowing her to slide her hand down his arm, the bandage around his forearm slipping under her touch.

"it's ok, don't be scared "she whispered as she gave him a gentle smile and pressed her lips to his again, showing him, he had no need to fear the closeness between them, she continued to kiss him, his mouth returning the contact as his hands rested on her hips. Ty's breath hitching as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Desperately trying to not pull away. He felt her fingers slide down his chest again, Amy sensing the shudder as he reacted. His lips now parted as he fought against his demons.

"Shhh, "she said, as her fingertips found his tees hem and slid beneath it, his body tensing instantly at the contact as he took a small step back. "it's ok, trust me …"

He nodded gently and exhaled his hand lifting to touch her cheek, his focus moving to her lips again as he tried to distract himself. Amy feeling the turbulence and deciding to ease up on the pressure. She reached her hand to his and moved it to her chest, their kiss still simple as she guided Ty, her lips unlocking from his as she smiled up at him.

"me first," she whispered, her fingers tapping his hand, making him smile at the offer, his thumb and index finger sliding down the button line of her soft blue shirt. His eyes following his hand as he undid the buttons one by one until her shirt hung gently open before him, that soft skin and pretty white lace bra catching his eyes. He grinned, and Amy heard the slight chuckle of approval, as she took his hand again in hers and guided it into her open shirt, his eyes watching as she pressed his palm to her breast. Ty took a breath, the moment so special and innocent between then, her gentleness and understanding making him feel like the novice and her the teacher.

He moved his thumb, her soft skin sliding under his gentle pressure as his other hand slid across her shoulder and slid the shirt down her arms. His lips found her again as Amy stepped closer to him, his hands dropping the shirt to the floor as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close, lost in the moment. The purity of it taking him away from his fears. He felt her hands on his hips again, which made him falter again but this time, Amy took the lead and although he was apprehensive, he allowed himself to follow. She slowly, and with care, lifted his tee from the waist up exposing his torso until she carefully pulled it free over his head, Ty shutting his eyes instantly and taking a deep breath as he stood before her, in only his jeans, the scars of his brother now on full display across his body. Even though he was standing still before her, his hands now on her hips, he trembled as he took deep breath after deep breath to calm himself. Amy could see how hard he was fighting to simply stand there before her.

"Ty, open your eyes, "she asked, her hands on his bare shoulders now, "please, don't hide, open your eyes and look at me,"

TY swallowed and took another shaky inhale as those pools of green flickered open. They were glassy and wet as he took in her face. Amy feeling the tremble as he stood before her.

"Shhh, "she smiled, "its ok, "her hands slid across his body as he did the same to her, mirroring her movements, allowing her gentle hands to caress his damaged form. His breath only hitching when her fingertips touched the red line under his pecks. He looked up to the ceiling briefly as he re-centered himself, then looked back to her eyes once again as his mouth found hers and pulled her closer still, his body now touching hers as she guided him slowly over to the bed. They kissed and caressed, Amy building his confidence touch by touch, kiss by kiss until they were in each other's arms, wrapped in the sheets, their clothes scattered across the floor.

She loved him that night like a woman loves her man. Showing him in every touch and kiss her devotion, Ty didn't challenge her, he followed her lead, allowing Amy to be his guiding light. His teacher on how to give himself over completely again. Their love was pure and honest and filled with sensuality. But not rushed or heated or reckless. This was slow and beautiful, a true bonding of not only the body but the heat and the soul. She helped him find his way back to her, his body responding to her invitation. It was simple, and perfect, with no agenda or reason about it. Only a deep longing to unite as one. With Ty pressing his head into her soft shoulder as his arms cradled her beneath him, his body letting her love overwhelm his reasoning as he felt her tighten around him. His eyes shut tight as they rode that final wave together. Only to succumb to their ecstasies exhaustion and fall asleep in each other's arms, the embers in the fireplace casting a low golden glow over their naked and intertwined bodies.

* * *

The kettle boiled its merry little tune on the kitchen benchtop, breaking the early morning silence. Amy quickly silenced it, her eyes flickering quickly over to the still sleeping Ty who hadn't stirred from the high-pitched interruption. She watched his lips move as he turned his head back into the pillow, that hair, once again sexily sprayed across his at peace face.

She returned to the toaster that popped up two perfectly browned wheat toast slices. Her fingers snapping them up in the morning warmth and quickly depositing them onto a plate, Amy couldn't hide her smile, she danced happily around the kitchen area of the loft to the music in her happily content head, her slender bare legs exposed under Ty's tee. She loved wearing his clothes, they made her feel close to him. His scent, his smell enveloping her as she poured out two cups of coffee, buttered the toast and quietly tiptoed over to the refrigerator and grabbed two tubs of yogurt. She knew he had been up twice already, his stomach still giving him trouble, so she was hoping that this simple offering of yogurt and toast would appease his fussy currently temperamental gut.

She placed all the goodies onto a tray and slowly walked her way over to the kitchen table, leaving it there as she then took a seat next to the still slumbering young man, her smile broad as she saw those shoulder move slightly as he repositioned himself. He was on his stomach, his head turned towards her, those toned arms curled up under the pillow on either side.

He still made her heart flutter, even now, Amy smiled, and she watched him sleep for a little longer, her eyes finally falling onto the small tub of burn ointment that sat on the bedside. The lines on his body had faded, they didn't look as angry now as they did when he had first come home from the hospital, they had taken on a deep pink, and traced around his lower back and under his shoulder blades, they left crisscrossed patterns, giving the impression of whip marks, Amy chewed her lip, her eyes now falling on the bandages on his for arms, only just visible from under the pillow. Those were the worst of the marks, she knew it, hence the coverage, they had cut deeper because of his movements, and his fight to try and release himself. The wire not only burning him but leaving cuts and marks from their vicious grip.

She understood why he had shied away from her, embarrassed and ashamed of the markings, not wanting her to see him so marred and broken. Ty's confidence had been rocked, it had happened before when Wade had assaulted him in Montana, he had struggled then to allow her to get close to him, the rationalization was different and came from a darker place, but the response was the same. It was like he held this humiliation about him when he faltered or was hurt or injured. That somehow, his injuries or failure made it impossible for him to bring himself to consider himself worthy of her, if he was injured, he was weak, if he was weak, then he wasn't strong. And if he wasn't strong, how could he be there for her if she needed him.

Amy sat quietly next to him, today was Friday and Ty had another appointment with Doctor Wheaton in the afternoon, a follow up where he would meet her counterpart, Doctor Hunter. Ty had agreed to continue therapy, but he had voiced concerns about changing from Jo. He had built a relationship with her and although she was New York Based, he had offered to pay for her travel to Alberta, so she could still consult with him. Although flattered by the offer and impressed that Ty was willing to continue with his sessions, she had suggested that he meet Doctor Hunter first, and then, if he still felt the same, she would consider leaving him on her patient list and accept the offer to continue to see him in Canada. It opened a myriad of international border issues, but she was sure she could work it out if it turned out that way.

Amy touched his shoulder, trying to rouse him, his body still in that soft sleepy haze. Slowly with her gentle encouragement, his face came to life, those ruggedly handsome lips moved again as he let the world in through those sleepy green eyes. He gave her a lopsided and simple smile, his focus returning as he pulled his shoulders up and buried his face one last time with a yawn into the pillow.

Amy saw the twitch on his lip when his body moved, those pink lines on his body still pulling and stinging under the tension.

"good morning "she smiled, seeing him nod sleepily into the pillow, but give no response. "I made you breakfast"

Ty lifted his head, his eyes filled with sleep, "what time is it?" he asked roughly,

"a little after 7"

He dropped his head again and took a deep breath before he rolled over onto his side, his eyes blinking one two three before he spoke again "get over here "

Amy grinned as she watched him lift his hand and pulled back the comforter, his green eyes filled with the invitation.

"but breakfast?" she questioned, as his other hand slid up her bare thigh that was curled under her. Gripping just under her knee and pulling her to him.

"cuddles first"

She laughed and lent forward, Ty's hands grabbing her as soon as she came within range he pulled her down next to him. His body warm and welcoming as he rolled her in the bed linen, their laughs and giggles muffled between kisses.

* * *

"you seen Amy this morning?" Jack asked, his hand on the coffee pot as Lou came into the kitchen, "I didn't hear her come in last night"

Lou shook her head, knowing exactly where this question was heading. "no, but you knew that already grandpa, "

"well, don't you think you should maybe …have a talk to her about…you know" He persisted,

"about? "Lou smiled,

"you know…... staying ….in the loft…with Ty? That?" he raised his eyebrow and looked over at Lisa with mocked annoyance as he heard her chuckle at his comment.

"Grandpa, I have already talked to Amy about…sleepovers…in the loft…... with Ty...as too have I mentioned it to Ty himself…. So, I don't see what the issue is here"

"the issue is, that I'm not sure I'm all that comfortable with her just spending the night whenever she feels like it. This is my ranch after all and if I …..."

"Jack, "Lisa cut in, seeing his flushed cheeks and knowing his concern came from a good place, "Amy is not a child anymore, they are young, and they are in love. You need to trust that you have taught her well enough and raised her right that she will make the right decisions"

Jack sat down, the fire taken out of his cannons, "I just worry about her, I don't want her getting herself into something that she can't handle, "

"Grandpa, this is Ty, and you know him well enough now to know he would never do anything to hurt Amy. "Lou cut in, showing her sister support.

"they shared a room in New York, didn't they?" Jack asked suddenly, knowing the answer but waiting to see if Lou would cover for them.

Lou tilted her head and gave him that knowing smile, "did you expect anything less when you sent her to him?"

Jack twisted his mustache in contemplation. "fine, I'll stay out of it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it,"

"no…. you just have to respect it "Lisa smiled. Giving a winning look over to Lou.

"respect?" A voice came from the mudroom, "respect what?"

"Tim, "Jack said, "you're here early, the coffees only just brewed"

"who are we respecting? "Tim asked again as he came in the doorway. Looking confused by the tail end of the discussion he had caught.

"Amy and Ty" Lou explained, "we, meaning all of us, need to respect their relationship and give them some space."

She waited for the imminent snark and protests that normally came from Tim when Amy and Ty and their relationship were discussed.

"I agree, "Tim said suddenly, as he took a coffee cup and sat down with them, "Amy's an adult, and well Ty, he's a good kid, so I think we need to leave them be, there young, but..."

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Tim looked at them in confusion, "what!"

"and if she, your daughter spends the entire night in the loft with her boyfriend, you still feel we should let them be?" Jack cut back, completely taken aback by Tim's new outlook.

Tim sipped his coffee, contemplating the question, "yes, we should cut them some slack, Like I said, he's a good kid, Amy's safe with him"

Jack blinked and dropped his jaw, Lisa looked at Lou and Lou rubbed her face in silent shock.

"who are YOU!" Jack finally said, "and what have you done with Tim Fleming!"

Tim laughed and put his coffee cup down, "ok, ok, I haven't always been the kids' biggest fan, I'll admit that,"

"well NO, you haven't, you usually rip shreds of the boy whenever you get the chance" Jack cut in,

"yes, well, I…..." Tim stopped, his smile fading slightly as he grew a serious face "after what I saw, at the lake and what I heard in that interview room, at the station, that kid, has fought his entire life for the one thing we, here take for granted, Family, love, loyalty. He's been abandoned, abused, tricked, beaten, manipulated and thrown aside like he's worthless. But his connection to my daughter, our Amy, has never once, faltered in him. I watched him die, Jack, when I found him in the truck, he was gone, he wasn't breathing. He fought to make it back, he never gave up"

Tim's' voice was strained now, as retelling that moment made him feel it yet again. Lou's hand on his shoulder, her kind eyes, watching him as they listened to the cowboy tell his tale of what had happened that day,

"that moment when I laid him on the shore, his face blue, the first thing I thought was, I failed her, I promised I'd save him and I didn't, "Tim's voice shook now, as Lisa covered her mouth, seeing the real Tim that didn't get shown to the world all that often, past the jokes and the snarky personas there was a father.

"you can't hold that blame on yourself, Tim, "Jack said gruffly, "you did all you could, you saved him,"

"yes, Yes I did, and do you know the first thing that came out of his mouth when he finally drew breath "Tim cut in, his eyes diverting from one to the other. "Save Amy, that it, that's all he said, Save Amy! he was barely conscious, cold and near death and his first thought was for her, our Amy," Tim smiled, and wiped his face with his hand. "that speaks volumes to me, Jack, that tells me that he will always and forever put her first. So yeah, I'm ok with them being together, and although Amy staying the night with him isn't perfect and is something I have to admit I really don't want to think about in too much detail, I'm ok to give them that grace."

Jack ruffled his mustache and reached forward and shook his x son in laws hand with pride "well, then, if its ok by you, I suppose I can learn to live with it too."

* * *

"stop stop!" Amy giggled uncontrollably as Ty ran his stubbly jaw across her soft skin. She jumped and laughed as he attached her with nips and kisses under the cover of the comforter. Amy's head and shoulders the only visible part of them from the outside of the bed.

She gasped as he played, his hands and lips traversing her body as his attentions made her tingle all over. His lips nipping and sucking their way along her body and stopping on her abdomen.

"Ty! Hey man, you up there, brother?"

Ty froze at the call, his tongue pressed to Amy's navel as he listened to see if the owner of that call had walked away due to his nonresponse. Once convinced silence had returned, he smiled and continued his assault, his lips kissing her skin and following his fingers as they teased her panties a little lower.

He felt Amy buck and let out a quiet squeal, as her hands slid down under the blankets and tapped the top of his head. "Ty! Ty!, I think that was…." She whispered,

He smiled and tilted his cloaked head up towards the bevy of beauty that lay before him under those covers. Those two soft mounds just waiting to be touched and kissed. "Ty! Ty!" she said again, her voice urgent as he felt her tense up. "we need to…. what if he..."

Ty grinned mischievously and kissed her belly again, his body moving slightly from his hidden location as he heard her sigh and grab his hair in her fingers. He wasn't giving this moment up, not for anyone. Especially Caleb.

Amy gasped, her eyes shut tight as she let his head go, her hands returning to her own face as she slid them through her messed up blonde locks. She couldn't help but arch her back as she felt him slide her panties down her thighs, his hands on her hips as he continued on his mission.

"Ty! come on dude! It's past 9! you said you'd be ready by 8 man! "

Ty and Amy froze this time, Amy's face suddenly looking down her body as she lifted the comforter, her eyes locking with Tys messed up bed hair as he came into view.

"shit!" he growled, seeing Amy's exasperated and flustered expression, he had forgotten that he had texted Caleb the day before and organized with Officer Parker to meet at lucky to go over some more evidence found on the property. He had asked Caleb to take him, as his truck wasn't identifiable to the press and they wouldn't think much of a ranch hand coming and going during work hours.

"seriously!" Amy breathed, as he looked down at him. His head now resting on her belly, his hands clasped around her thighs.

"give me a sec ok, "he replied softly, as he rolled his lips and moved, his head coming out from under the bottom of the comforter at foot of the bed, his left arm and shoulder pulling himself up, so he was almost top to tailing her. Their naked shoulders now on either end of the bed.

"Caleb!" he yelled, "I'll be down in a few mins ok, go talk to Jack in the house!"

Amy glared at him from the other end of the bed, as he gave her a roguish smile.

"You said to be early MAN!" Caleb bellowed back. His boot on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry man, "Ty shouted back, his smile curling as Amy watched him in stunned bewilderment, "I'm kinda BUSY right now, I'll meet you at the house!" Amy covered her face in embarrassment when he emphasized the word BUSY.

There was silence for a moment as Ty held his position, waiting for the penny to drop with his cowboy friend.

"Oh man! oh…... apologies, yes, I…I'll meet you…at the house," Caleb stammered back, suddenly becoming very aware as to what 'busy' actually meant in bro to bro code.

"thanks, brother!" Ty called again, his smile broad as Amy's cheeks went redder still.

"OK, I'll see you when your …erm…. Done. Ok," Caleb didn't know what to say, but his goofy grin kind of made up from his lack of eloquence. "Oh, and Morning Amy!"

Ty covered his face to stop from laughing as Amy shrunk down into the bed, her cheeks as bright a beets. She looked down at her lover and scolded him with her eyes, her fingers ditching a spare pillow his way to which he ducked and avoided contact with "oh that's just perfect, you know he's going to go talk with grandpa now right, and what do you suppose he's going to say about me being …..here….with you!...like this!"

Ty grinned an even bigger grin and suddenly disappeared under the covers yet again. Amy's stressed expression suddenly changing to giggles as she felt him work his way up her naked body his lips nipping and kissing her along the way until his head appeared before her, right in front of her beautiful yet disheveled face. Those lips pressing to hers as his arms curled around her and cradled her below him.

"well, I suppose we better hurry up then, otherwise Jack will come to see if the story is true" He grinned at her as she opened her mouth to protest, her hands planted on his chest as he looked down on her with the most mischievous grin.

"Ty we …..." she said, but her words failed her as he pushed up with his elbows and hooked his leg inside hers, repositioning her with his body as his hips lined up and claimed their prize. She gasped, and he chuckled, rocking his body with hers as his hands slid up and pulled the hair from her face, clearing his view, that beautiful face he loved to start his day next too. He smiled at her, as his fingers slid across her cheeks, his breath on her chin, his body moving and carrying her into sensual bliss. His lips touched hers again as he made love to the only girl who had truly captured his heart. Any thought of Lucky, Officer Parker, Caleb or Jack lost and temporarily forgotten.

* * *

"Caleb, you're in early? I thought you were going down to the dude ranch to fix up those fence rails" Jack was just heading out the mudroom door when Caleb crashed into him,

"Um hey, Yeah Jack, I was heading there after I dropped Ty, but he's…um…running a little late"

"Ty?" Jack looked puzzled his eyes moving over to the loft, "what's Ty got to do with you and fence rails!"

"Um… he asked me to drop him at Lucky, Parker is meeting him there at noon I think, got some stuff to discuss"

"Parker?" Tim's ears pricked up as he came over to where the two men were now standing, they had moved to the porch to not block the doorway.

"Yeah, something about evidence? I dunno, he asked if I could take him, on account of all the press out there" Caleb motioned towards the main road.

"so there still camped on the turn then, "Jack asked, "I told them if they came anywhere near my property I'd give them a lesson in marksmanship"

Tim smiled, knowing that wasn't a hollow threat.

"I saw about four vans on the way in, "Caleb said, "and Soraya said there's a flock of them in town, seems Ty is the story everyone wants to score at the moment, "

"it's all over the news too, different versions on what happened, Lucky's involvement, Tallon, Ty the poaching. "

"does he know?" Tim asked, "that they are after him"

Jack nodded, "yes, he's aware, they were at the hospital too, we managed to get him home without being discovered, but he can't stay hidden forever, "

"so, what are those big fancy lawyers doing about this? They must have some way of making them back off, "Tim was in, protective mode now, not only of Ty but of his daughter too. If Ty was caught up in this, then she was also going to be a target.

"they will release a statement when this new consult rocks in, Ty will announce his new position and clear the rumors then, "Jack explained

"and when will that be?" Tim asked,

"Sunday, I think," Jack looked over at the barn again as he saw Amy and Ty appear near the large doors, their arms around each other as they kissed in the morning sun. "he's got a few loose ends to tie up over in New York before he relocates."

"There they are, "Caleb smiled, laughing to himself as he watched Ty spin Amy around and lift her feet from the floor, his arms around her as he kissed her again. "still a little busy"

Jack and Tim looked at Caleb and raised their eyebrows at his comment as he gave an uneasy smile and looked away "what…. he said he was busy, so …...I came over here to wait"

Jack growled and rubbed his face, not appreciating the mental picture that the young ranch hand just offered him.

The three watched in silence as Ty and Amy made their way, arm in arm over to the house, only slowing their approach when the noticed the eyes that were watching them, Amy's steps suddenly becoming less confident when she saw her grandfather, He would by now be aware that she had not returned to her room the night before.

"Jack, Tim, "Ty said, as he stepped up onto the porch, "Caleb"

"Morning "Jack said gruffly as Amy came over to him and kissed his cheek, "you sleep well?"

Amy's cheeks flushed as she came over to her father and hugged him too.

"so… you heading to Lucky today I hear" Tim asked, seeing Ty turn to him and nod.

"um yeah, just for a bit, Parker needs to see the ledgers and the main office, I told him I'd help him in any way I could"

"you think that's wise, going out there, with all the attention on you at the moment, "Jack asked.

Ty looked between the three of them, Jacks comment making him rethink his plan. "that's why I asked Caleb to take me, so…... I wouldn't be recognized"

"aren't you seeing the doctor today too?" Jack looked a little concerned now, worried Ty hadn't really thought this day through, his coolness towards Ty also most likely derived by the realization that Amy had spent the night with him. He knew he agreed to accept it, but it wasn't easy for him to change his views and this acceptance was going to take a little time to come naturally.

"that's not till this afternoon, and ...I've booked a car for that" Tys voice was soft now, sensing the tone from Jack, and not liking the idea that he wasn't happy with him. He knew how Jack felt about sleepovers. He had warned Ty on numerous occasions to take it slow. And now, their open defiance of his request somehow didn't sit right with Ty. He respected Jack, and he never wanted to do anything to change the way Jack looked at or perceived him.

"I'll be with him Grandpa, "Amy said "it will be ok"

"how you feeling this morning?" Tim interjected, seeing Ty look over at him again and give a gentle smile,

"err, Im good, "

"the gut?"

"a bit better, still a little tender, but at least I kept breakfast down today" Ty chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack rubbed his face, his bristly chin scratching his large fingers. He nodded and turned away, heading down the porch.

"Um Jack, "Ty called stepping down after him, "can I have a quick word?"

Jack looked back at the younger and motioned towards his truck, "I'm heading out, but if you're quick, yes, walk with me"

Ty smiled and turned quickly to Amy who looked confused, "give me a sec ok, I need to put his right "and with that Ty jumped down the porch steps and jogged over to Jack as he crossed the yard, the two-walking side by side as they talked.

"what's that about?" Caleb asked, watching them go,

"that's called showing respect, son, "Tim said with a smile, "something you could brush up on from time to time"

* * *

Tim headed back to Big River, Ty returned from his chat with Jack, more settled in them both now coming to a mutual understanding. He gave Amy one more kiss, just to remind her of their morning and headed off with Caleb, Jacks spare cowboy hat on his head, a good enough disguise for any news teams that watched the property.

Amy spent the morning with Lou, helping her sort the catering staff and look over bridal magazines.

Her wedding still in set up mode with no set date yet announced.

It was mid-morning when they finally decided a cuppa was in order, the two sisters sitting together in the lounge in front of the fire as the cooler weather brought the chill to the air.

"so, last night?" Lou asked as she traced her fingers through yet another bridal magazine.

"yes," Amy said, hedging the question, her fingers finding a yoyo cookie and nibbling on it.

"everything ok? "The older sibling queried, "between you and Ty?"

"yes, very much so" Amy returned.

"Ok Ok, Im just asking as he was a little off at dinner, "Lou cut back, "he hardly touched his food"

"Yeah, "Amy nodded, her smile dropping a little as the concern showed, "it's the medication he's on, it makes him feel sick. "

"He said that, oh that's no good, can't they change it?"

"he's going to ask when he goes to his next appointment on Monday, but, they said it was common, and that it would stop eventually" Amy wasn't sure either, but Ty had assured her he was fine.

"he sounded ok this morning?"

Amy cocked an eyebrow making Lou look up from her magazine, "I was in the kitchen when you were all talking on the porch"

"Oh, ok, well yeah, he's feeling ok, he ate some breakfast, not much, just the yogurt, but that's better than nothing "She smiled. "he takes the meds around lunch so...the afternoons and nights seem to be when its worse"

"what are these killer meds for? The almost drowning or?"

"they are antibiotics for the burns and lacerations. "Amy explained, "there's a chance they could become infected, since he was in the water and…they are trying to avoid using grafts and alike," she looked down, her face now worried again "he needs them for now, it's the best way to guarantee he won't carry those marks forever"

"not a reminder he needs hey, to see the remnants of his brother's betrayal every time he takes off his shirt," Lou said softly, seeing Amy shake her head.

"he's struggling with that at the moment too, I keep telling him its ok, but those fears just come back as soon as he sees those marks" Amy looked at her older sister, seeking help, Ty had woken up ok, they had spent a glorious morning making love, enjoying each other's company. But she knew those demons were still there when she saw him looking at himself that little too long in the mirror after his morning shower, his fingers tracing the healing lines as he tried to push the thoughts away.

"he's seeing the therapist, today right?" Lou said,

Amy nodded, "yes, this afternoon"

"so, maybe mention it to her, she seems to have a good rapport with him, maybe she can help him come to terms with it all"

Amy smiled and sipped her tea, accepting Lou's advice. Talking to Doctor Wheaton may just be the sensible choice. She had a way of getting through to Ty, maybe If he talked it through with her, it would make it easier for him to cope.

"so… you never told me how New York was, "Amy's smiled, seeing her older sister blush, "I take it you and Scott had a good time"

"that's for me to know, and you to strive to accomplish" Lou chuckled, looking sheepish, "but yes, we explored our feelings and …. well…it ended with this" she held up her finger, that solitary diamond catching the light.

Amy smiled, "Ty said he will ask me that question, one day…...when we are ready, he promised me…" Amy knew it sounded silly, a stupid school girl comment, but it still made her feel warm inside. Knowing that when he thought of getting married, he thought of her as his bride.

"that's so sweet" Lou replied, "he is a keeper that one"

Lou flicked the magazine again and came to a page filled with lingerie, she chewed her finger as she looked over the items, deliberating which she liked the most, stopping suddenly when her eyes fell on a familiar piece that she recognized.

"so…Amy, your cami, the surprise? How did it go?" She asked holding up the mag and pointing to the picture, the cami on display, being the very one Amy had purchased in New York as a surprise for Ty.

Amy blushed, "it went really good, "

"so…. he likes baby pink? "Lou teased, seeing her sister tun away coyly, and nod with a giggle.

"very much so" Amy whispered, "he kinda liked the silk ropes too"

"oooh. Kinky" Lou giggled as she raised her brow.

The two girls laughed and giggled between themselves as the morning rolled on. Sharing intimate secrets and thought, the way that only sisters do. Lou loving the new dynamic that they now shared. Sister to sister, woman to woman.

"so, tell me, "Lou whispered as she gathered up the empty biscuit plate and cups, "what 'is' Ty Borden's biggest fantasy? did you find out?"

Amy giggled and looked away, "Lou, I…. I can't tell you that,"

"yes, you can, "Lou cut back as she headed off the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink, "I'll tell you Scotts?"

"NO!" Amy yelled with a laugh, "please, no… way too much information about our local vet"

"so …. come on…. What does that roguishly handsome young man get all hot and bothered about?" Lou reappeared and jumped onto the couch, sitting opposite her sister, her eyes alive with curiosity.

"I …. can't. He would kill me" Amy bushed.

"tell me!" Lou persisted, "I promise I won't say a word to him"

Amy considered her options, thinking back to her conversation with Ty in New York, he had shared an idea with her, something that meant something to him. And with his current feelings over body image and what had happened to him at Tallon's hands, she suddenly came up with an idea of a way to possibly help.

"Ok, look, I'm not telling you what Ty and I shared, but I want to set something up for him, and I'm hoping you may be able to help me" She smiled at her sister who now looked intrigued.

"ok, this sounds fascinating, what do you need me to do?"

Amy looked at her hands and smiled, remembering his words when they were curled in each other's arms. "well, he likes waterfalls so..."

* * *

to be continued


	68. The Prodigal Son Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

The appointment with Doctor Wheaton went well, Amy attended with Ty, but decided to let him have the session alone. Opting to wait for him in the small lounge area near the practices reception area. She was busily reading a magazine when Doctor Wheaton came over and sat across from her, asking if they could talk in one of the smaller consult rooms while Ty continued his session with Doctor Hunter.

Amy agreed, she liked Jo but had to admit she was curious as to what this private requested chat was actually all about.

"thank you for seeing me Amy, "Doctor Wheaton said, her hand motioning to some soft lounge chairs that sat near a bay style window.

Amy smiled, and took a seat, her hands in her lap,." if you don't mind me asking, what's this about?"

"I just wanted to touch base with you Amy and see how you are traveling, Ty is my patient, but I also tend to talk to my client's partners and families, to see how they are also coping. I am aware of what Ty has endured since his return from New York, and I do have to say, he's doing rather well considering what he has had to deal with. "

Amy gave a small smile, "he's getting there, I suppose"

Doctor Wheaton raised her thin brow, seeing that look in Amy's eyes and deciding to question it.

"you don't agree?"

Amy was torn, she didn't feel comfortable talking about Ty behind his back, but she also knew the likelihood of him actually sharing those intimate details and inner feelings without being prompted was next to impossible to gauge. Ty was hard to read at the best of times, and he still reverted back into that private, walls up self-preservation mode when he felt at risk or threatened. He was letting Amy in more now, which was a bonus, but he also was still fiercely defensive about keeping his inhibitions to himself.

"he's had a few hiccups, "she finally said, "nothing major, and we got through them, but…. you know Ty"

Doctor Wheaton smiled, and nodded, yes, she did know him, and she knew exactly what Amy was talking about.

"he's a complicated one all right," she smiled, "but please, I'd like to help, these hiccups? What do they refer too?"

Amy swallowed and looked at her hands, "I don't know if I should really be discussing this with you, Ty put his trust in me, if he hasn't told you, then I don't think I should be the one to…"

"would this have anything to do with his feelings about the way he looks and perceives himself at the moment?" she asked, "especially in relation to you and how you may relate to him"

Amy's' mouth opened, and she sat in stunned silence for a moment. "he…he told you?"

"yes, he did, as I said, he's doing well, "

"I wasn't sure if he would have told you or not so…. "Amy smiled a happy smile, "Im so glad he shared that with you,"

"oh, it took a little coaxing but yes, he did share his concerns and fears. It seems that this brother of his has caused a lot of damage not only physically but mentally to Ty"

Amy agreed, her eyes looking worried again "I tried to help him, and I think I got through, but, I just worry that the more he thinks about it, the …."

"Amy, it is perfectly natural for TY to have some residual conflict over his image especially when it comes to you. "Jo said, "he is a young, strong, male, who has been defeated in more ways than one. That insecurity your seeing in him at the moment is natural after what he had suffered through, "

"but I don't care about the marks, or what he looks like, I love him" Amy blurted,

"and he knows that Amy, but he needs to love himself again too, he has talked this through with me and my partner and I think you will notice a difference in the coming weeks. "

Amy smiled again, "I hope so, he can't keep punishing himself for things that were out of his control."

"it will take time Amy, but he's on the road to recovery now, give him time, let him process and you may be surprised sooner than you think"

They talked for a little longer about how Amy could support Ty and how as a couple they were stronger together, it seemed Ty had opened up considerably this time, which in its self-was a huge step forward for him. Amy relieved that these therapy sessions seemed to be helping him, her hand squeezing Doctor Wheaton's in farewell as she went back to the waiting room.

It wasn't long until Ty walked out of the other consult room, talking softly to a middle-aged lady with the brightest red curly hair, she smiled at him and watched him sign out before shaking his hand and motioning towards Doctor Wheaton who was walking towards them. Ty shook her hand also and exchanged a few words with the two ladies before turning and coming over to Amy who had now stood up from her seat and was also approaching him.

"you ready to go?" she asked softly seeing his smile as he kissed her cheek

"most definitely" he replied. "I'm thinking maybe Maggie's for a snack?"

Amy went to smile at the idea but dropped it into a concerned frown as they walked through the glass doors that lead to Doctors Hunters rooms.

"the press Ty! we can't, if they see you. "Amy warned,

"hey, "he smiled, as his arms slid around her waist, his smile a little mischievous. "what's life without a little danger and excitement"

"Ty! come on, you can't be serious "Amy rebutted as he sidled up to her as they stepped into the elevator the doors closing behind them. His body now against hers and he ran his lips down her neck.

"Oh, I'm serious" he breathed,

Amy pushed him away gently, looking a little confused by his sudden cheekiness. Ty picking up on her worry and giving her a reassuring smile,

"ok ok, I'm sorry, I'm just playing, "he said, "yes, the press is a worry, so maybe a drop in at Maggie's isn't the best idea." He paused as he looked towards the ceiling for a moment, then turned those green eyes back onto hers. "how about a drive by? We can order from the car and you can run in and grab it on the way back home?"

Amy giggled, "wow, that sounds covert! "

"well, I can go get the food if you like, "he smiled, "I'll be pure stealth, like a ninja"

Amy burst out laughing as he displayed an animated ninja stance. His hands in the air spinning around him in some theatrical martial art display.

"you are a nutter Ty Borden" Amy giggled as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby of the large inner Calgary building.

"maybe, "he smiled, as he pulled his aviators from his jackets inside pocket and covered those well-known eyes. "but a lovable nutter?"

Amy grinned and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "yes, my lovable nutter for sure"

* * *

The black limousine cruised along the streets of Calgary, its dark tinted windows keeping it occupants hidden from the world outside. Ty sat quietly in the back, his arm around Amy as they watched the world go by. His morning so far had gone well, and he was enjoying the downtime with his girl as they cruised along.

His mind elsewhere when his phone started to beep.

"what was that?" Amy asked as she saw him fish his phone from his jeans pocket, his smile fading a little when he read the screen.

"Medication time" he sighed. That smile slipping even more as he pulled the little bottle from his pocket and popped the lid.

"Maybe it won't be as bad this time?" Amy offered, "they said it would get better with time"

"here's hoping" Ty replied, as he pushed the two green capsules into his mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp of water from a bottle that was provided by the car hire service.

Amy watched Ty closely as he smiled at her, his expression hopeful. "I suppose we will see in around 10 mins or so" he raised his eyebrows and blew a nervous breath out from between his teeth.

"how was your session today? Did you like doctor Hunter? "Amy inquired, trying to change the subject and get his mind off the thought of once again feeling sick and chundering.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough, we talked about a few things, put some stuff into perspective so to speak"

"so…. you going to see her again or?"

He smiled and rubbed his chin, the car moving along the highway now, heading out of the city.

"I think so. Jo said I can call her anytime, to talk and stuff, but yeah, I think Jill is ok"

"Jill?" Amy grinned, "so you're on first name basis already"

He raised his brow at her and laughed, "cut that out, she's my doctor, that's it, anyway, she's old enough to be my …."

"Cougar? "Amy offered, seeing him lower his gaze at her through narrowed eyes,

"NO…. I'm not and don't ever plan to be any Cougars cub!"

They laughed as the car rolled on, Amy snuggling into Ty's side as they watched the suburbs of Calgary flash on by.

"so, what should we order from Maggie's," Amy asked Ty as she pressed buttons on her phone, her attention pulled from him as she checked out the online menu, a new addition to Maggie's dining experience "

He didn't answer, so she continued to muse the decision herself, thinking out loud as she rattled off her favorite Maggie's cuisine.

"Waffles with maple cream, Oh and some curly fries, "she prattled, "bacon, yes, and. oh we have to have those American milkshakes, you know the ones with the syrup and the cream and ice cream. "

"Stop the car!" Ty suddenly yelled, his hand hitting the partition that separated the back from the driver. Amy looking up to him suddenly as he pressed his hand to his mouth and grabbed the handle to the door as the car slowed and pulled over to the side of the highway.

Before Amy could get a word out, he was out of the car and moving towards the gravel strip, his body arched forward as she heard him wretch and bring up the contents of his stomach.

Amy screwed up her face. As she looked out from the passenger door. Her man hunched over, his hand pressed to his gut as he threw up yet again. Traffic on the highway slowing as it passed. It wasn't every day that a limo was seen sitting at the highway byline, its well to do passenger throwing their guts up on the side of the road.

Amy heard Ty growl and spit the remaining contents of his now foul-tasting mouth onto the roadside, he stood up and took a breath, his hand still pressed to his gut. In a feeble attempt to somehow settle it. She jumped out of the car and quickly walked over to him as he tried to regain his composure. Her hand out, offering him the rest of his bottle of water.

Ty took it from her, thank you written on his green face as he sipped it, swirled it around his mouth before spitting it out onto the ground.

"thanks" he breathed, His eyes aware of the traffic and the rubberneckers. "we should go, "

Amy looked over to the road, noting a car had pulled onto the verge. One driver already getting out and looking back at them.

"Mr. Borden" Ty's driver called from the limos front door, "we need to move sir, this is not the best situation "

Ty nodded. Raising his hand again as he stopped and shut his eyes once more, his face turning pale again as he pressed his stomach. "I'm fucking over this" he growled as he stepped away from Amy suddenly and threw up again. This time, not so violently but still enough to make Amy look away.

"Ty! Please, you can't keep this up," she called to him as she came to his side once again offering him the bottle of water, Ty giving her a quick glance as he pushed it to his lips.

"no shit," he snapped, as he rinsed out his mouth once again, his words sounded harsher than intended. But he was fed up and over constantly feeling like he was about to lose his lunch. He turned to see Amy looking at him, a little put off by the roughness in his tone "sorry, I'm just over this bullshit"

"so how about instead of getting agro at me, we drop by the hospital and get you that injection? "She cut back, her eyes a brilliant blue as he turned and took a deep breath, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Heeding her warning over his attitude.

"Sir, "the Limo driver cut in again, "Sir, we really need to…..."

"are you two ok?"

Amy turned to see the two young men from the car parked on the verge approach them, Ty instantly turned away, as if going to be sick again, keeping his back to them, alarm on his face when he noticed the lanyard around one of their necks.

"Um, yeah, we are fine" Amy smiled, "you didn't need to stop, we were just about to get back on our way"

"You sure, your guy there, he doesn't look to well," the taller of the two said, his eyes watching Ty as he spat onto the roadway again, coughing to clear his throat, keeping his back to them and his head down.

"Yeah, it's all good, thanks though "Amy cut back, her eyes also seeing the Press pass around the shorter one's neck. This was not good, not at all.

Ty's driver quickly came over to the group, giving the two interlopers a quick nod of acknowledgment before going to Ty's side and putting his arm around his shoulders. Keeping him shielded from the other two men as he walked with him back to the car. Amy talking to the two men as her eyes kept watch on her lover who quickly disappeared back into the back seat and obscured safety.

"Well, thanks for your concern, but it looks like we are ready to go, so thanks again, bye" Amy chirped, stepping quickly back towards the vehicle. Her head bowing to get in when she heard the shorter man call.

"I hope Mr. Borden feels better soon Miss Fleming, it would be sad to think he wasn't well."

Amy froze, her eyes locking to Tys as he sat back against the back seat, his mouth open as he fought off the sick feeling that was ravaging him. He had shut his eyes and slouched back into the chair. His face a little pale and clammy from the stomach upturn.

Amy stepped back and turned around, pulling the door to the limo closed as she did, shielding her now sick boyfriend from prying eyes.

"what do you want to keep this between us?" she called back. Her tone level and cool. She wasn't in any mood for games.

"Miss Fleming," the younger of the two said with a smile as he approached, "we just want a few minutes, that's all"

"you have 2!" Amy said shortly.

"ok, Ok, we can live with that, "he said with a smile, "so, Ty, what's up with him, he looks kinda crook, hungover? you two been celebrating his brother's demise?"

"NO, he's feeling a little off today, as Im sure you are aware he's been through a lot and only recently got out of the hospital, he needs to be given some time to recuperate" She replied shortly not like their innuendo.

"fair enough, so. This kidnapping? His Brother how does this all fit together? or are these all fairytales"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss anything to do with a currently open case against Mr. Ling Moyoto. The police will release a statement when they are ready." Amy looked back at the car, the driver giving her a well-done nod for her answer.

"And the company? What's happening there?" the two men, holding their phones near her, Amy knew they were recording her.

"there will be a press release in the next few days stating what will be happening at Lucky and its new managerial team's appointment. Until then, unfortunately, I am not at liberty to say"

"last question Amy, "the tall journalist said quickly, "I take it you and Ty are still together, any plans for making this permanent or are you just his nursemaid now, part of the hired help."

"I'm not even dignifying that with an answer," Amy said shortly,

"come on, all those single ladies out there want to know if the infamous party boy Ty Borden is finally off the market. You got to give us something Amy!"

Amy opened her mouth, not knowing what to say, the question hanging between them like a worm on a deep river hook. Both men angling desperately, trying to catch the big one of the day,

And without notice or announcement, those two journalists caught the catch of the season.

The rear door of the Limo suddenly opened fully, and Ty stepped out, his face a little calmer, but still a shade of pale. He took his place next to Amy as the two newsmen realized the gravity of what they had landed. A private one on one with the bad boy turned good (supposedly) himself.

"TY!" Amy whispered, her hand instantly going around his waist, offering him support.

"Look, I can't comment on the current police investigation. or anything to do with my Brother. But... I'll give you one free question, so make it count. "Ty said, his breath a little rough but passable.

The two men looked at each other, both struggling to come up with a plausible dialogue.

"and you only got 30 seconds to ask it, so tick tock" Ty pushed, he may have been sick to the stomach, but he knew how to play this game. This was far from his first rodeo.

"Ok ok, Ty, you have the life that most would kill for, money, fame, the heir to an empire no less. The world at your feet. But what my reader would like to know is, what is it that makes you really happy? What makes Ty Borden, Lucky Quarters owner, Son of a Starlet, Heir to a fortune, what makes his world worthwhile. Is it the money? The toys? The power? The ladies? what is your driving force?"

TY looked at Amy and then at the afternoon sky, contemplating the question posed to him. A smile curling his lip as he looked back at the two men before him, his hand around Amy's side as he gave them the only answer he knew to be true.

"my driving force? The only thing that has ever brought me happiness?" he took a spell, his gaze falling onto Amy as she looked up at him and smiled. "that's easy, it is now and always has been …. this amazing girl who's always by my side. ...Amy"

The two men moved their gaze to Amy as she blushed. Ty taking the moment, in his weekend state to lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. "I love you, Miss Fleming"

"I love you Mr. Borden" Amy replied quietly, knowing those phones, held so precariously close to her were recording every word.

"one pic Ty?" the taller said, pulling his phone up and hoping for a positive response.

Ty curled his lip, and turned, pulling Amy closer to him, his smile on display as he kissed her again, this time tilting her around, so she fell into his arms.

"million dollars shot!" the man cried with a smile, "cheers!"

Ty spun around, helping Amy find her feet as he slipped back into the limo, Amy then following suit as the driver shut the door behind her.

"good day gentlemen, I trust Mr. Borden had satisfied your needs," he said quickly as he jumped behind the wheel and pulled the limousine back onto the road, turning it around and heading back into Calgary.

The two reporters still stunned by the encounter and happy with their snippet for their story. The possibilities on how they were going use their million-dollar snap twisting in their journalistic minds.

Amy looked over at Ty as he rested his head against the back of the seat, he was still rather pale, and she noticed how hard he was swallowing.

"you didn't need to do that, I had that two under control," Amy said softly, touching his cheek, his eyes opening, as he gazed at her. His hand once again on his gut as he took a deep breath.

"I gave them what they wanted Amy, at least now the story will be all fluff piece, rather than Borden air seen hurling up his guts on the side of highway 54. Is this the aftermath of yet another bender!"

His voice sounded like a new bulletin as he recited it. His sarcastic smile twisting as he sipped his water.

"so…. you only did that, to appease them, not because you wanted to kiss me?" Amy asked, pouting her bottom lip, mocking hurt for his obvious manipulation.

TY gave her a weak smile and reached to touch her soft cheek, "no…. I meant every word I said, and you know it"

Amy grinned and touched his forehead, pushing his hair from his eyes. "you look awful"

"thanks" Ty moaned, "I feel awful"

Amy moved forward and tapped the glass divider, the driver hitting the intercom in response.

"yes miss"

"Can you take us to Cross Bow Medical, please"

"yes miss, My thoughts exactly"

"thank you, yes, that is perfect" Amy replied. She turned to see Ty groan again as he reclined back on the chair, trying to make himself comfortable. His stomach in knots as he made his mind focus on anything but the urge to vomit.

* * *

"well, you look a little better"

Ty looked up at his pretty girlfriend as she came over to him as he sat on the couch in the main house. They had been back from Calgary for a little while, and the injection that the doctor at Cross Bow had given him had worked wonders to settle his stomach. His color was back as to was his smile.

"I feel better," he said softly, moving so she could sit next to him. "I hate needles but …. when they work…."

Amy placed the two coffee cups the wagon wheel table before them as she took her usual position at her boyfriend's side.

"he changed the meds, too didn't he?" she asked, happy in seeing Ty's nod in agreeance.

"yes, so hopefully now I'll be able to enjoy my meals the first time and not worry about the repeat performance."

Amy smirked at his glibness, knowing his humor was a definite indication he was feeling like his old self.

"so, since the doc said you had to take it easy for the rest of the day, what would you, Mr. Borden, like to do" she looked around the ranch house, noting it was eerily quiet.

"Um. Well, this is nice, "he grinned, his face snuggling into her neck as he nipped at her ear. "just being here, with you, alone, the fire, fresh coffee, cuddles, and kisses." He gave her a gentle squeeze making sure she was aware of what he was alluding too.

"he said take it easy!" She warned, laughing softly at his attentions, those strong hands pulling her close and caressing her gently as his lips found hers.

Amy kissed him, how could she really refuse. There was something about a big soft leather couch a roaring fire, a sexy rugged man holding you in his strong protective arms that just screamed 'take me. I'm yours'

It was later afternoon now. The sun low in the sky, the ranch staff packing up and setting up night check and last stock movements. But all that seemed irrelevant to the young couple who kissed on the living room couch. Their world not moving past those warm blankets and gentle caresses.

Amy gently pulled back, she was laying across Ty as he reclined back on the couch, his feet on the coffee table, a patchwork blanket covering them both.

"ok, ok, so, your feeling much better, "she smiled, seeing him grin and kiss the tip of her nose.

"I told you, those lips of yours are the best medicine there is," he said cheekily, stealing yet another kiss as she turned to lean over to grab a coffee cup, stopping mid-reach when she realized her shirt was open.

She looked back at a sheepish Ty and scowled at him as she started to refasten it, his pout making her smile as his fingers tried to stop her from covering up.

"come on, "he winged, "that is way, to sexy to be covered up."

Amy's cheeks flushed as she looked down quickly, noting the black lace bra that she had bought in New York at one of the many boutiques that Lou and taken her too.

"you need to stop, "she warned, giving him a cheeky smile herself, "Grandpa or Lou, Dad even, could walk in at any moment!"

Ty raised his eyebrow and looked over towards the mudroom door. "well, I'm cool to move to your room, as long as I can see that little number in all its sexy glory?"

Amy rolled her lip and considered his proposal, she had bought the pretty sheer bra and pantie set with him in mind, the soft black lace with black satin ribbon stitched into the hemline and cup, lacing between her breasts, giving it a pretty yet cheeky look.

"we really need to be careful Ty, I know Dad and Grandpa seem to have backed off a bit, but pushing the boundaries like this, its …. it's just asking for trouble"

Ty nodded, giving her a sad, little boy lost pout, as his fingers still played with the soft satin ribbon, tracing it along her cleavage and down between her breasts.

Amy, melting to his charms, she leaned up and kissed him quickly as she moved and pulled herself up to sit on his lap. Her legs straddling his hips as he leaned back and looked up at her.

"one look, "she warned, as she gave the mudroom one last glace and then slowly pulled her soft yellow button down off her shoulders, so it fell around her arms. She flicked her hair as it scattered around her shoulders in a spray of golden silk threads, Ty's mouth opening in appreciation as he couldn't help but smile. His eyes admiring the view that now sat before him.

"wow," he whispered, not able to look away. His obvious approval making her smile and move slightly, straightening her back and squeezing her arms a little closer to her body, accentuating her cleavage, that glint in her eyes captivating him.

"you…. look…wow!" he stammered, "that is... just…hot"

"just…. hot?" she questioned,

"err, yeah, your hot, and beautiful, and sexy…. and. um …." he replied, trying to think of any other words that may describe how intoxicatingly beautiful and alluring she looked in that moment.

She grinned and looked down at herself, loving the compliment, it always made her feel amazing to hear him refer to her as hot or sexy. Amy didn't really see herself that way if anything she tended to view herself as a little plain, a little country, simple even. The usual personal attire being cotton's and tanks. But since they had taken that step into adult intimacy and where now exploring their own wants and desires, buying those pretty little items, that normally didn't catch her eye was now becoming more commonplace.

Not that Ty didn't like her simple natural appeal, it was one of those things that had attracted him to her in the first place, he had been surrounded by fakeness, made up, plastic women, all his life, from his mother to the girls he dated. It was the high-end artificial look that covered the beauty within. He loved Amy's natural essence and elegance, she was stunning without all the glitz and shine. But he was also a young, hot blooded male, who wasn't going to deny the appreciation of seeing his girl in something a little naughty and sexy.

Amy gave him an appreciative smile as she let her hands fall onto her thighs, "I got them in New York, you said you liked black satin"

Ty raised his brow, his eyes still reveling in what was now starting to make him hot under the collar.

"them?"

Her eyes turned bashful as she looked away, Ty chuckling at her coyness and using his fingers to pull her chin back to him. His expression still wanting an answer.

"it's a set, "she said softly, her cheeks a little pink as she saw her words register in his devilish smile.

"oh really!" he chortled, as his hands quickly grabbed her around the waist and pushed her gently backward, so she was standing before him as he got to his feet, his green eyes filled with mischief. "well that settles it then"

And before Amy could move or get another word out of her mouth, Ty's arms slid up her sides and picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried her across the loungeroom.

Her giggles and laughter overflowing them as she pressed her lips to his. "Ty! put me down! where are we going!"

"you, "Kiss, "are going to give me" Kiss, "a proper look at this sexy little number your wearing," Kiss Kiss, "all of it!"

"ok! ok!" Amy giggled, as he kept enticing her and kissing her as he sidestepped and played their way across to her door. "OK!" She took a breath, her hands keeping him at bay as she tried to regain her composure. Tys eyes electric now and dark with desire. "you can look! "she said, her feet once again encountering the floor.

Ty grinned, as he went to step forward with her, as she opened her bedroom door, but her outstretched hand stopped him again, His face filled with questions, his hands at the ready to once again claim her." but you can't touch!" Amy stepped back into her room, her turn to give him a cheeky and alluring smile. One that sent shivers down his spine.

He chuckled and cocked his head to one side, his face showing how that rule, was definitely up for interpretation "oh we will see about that!"

"Ty!" she warned, her laughter breaking through as he advanced on her, his hands grabbing that shirt that danced around her arms as his boot kicked her bedroom door closed behind him.

* * *

Her slender fingers traced along the hair that ran in a small rivulet up to his sternum. She smiled, blissfully content and spent. His skin tensed, small goosebumps following her movements as she let her head pause on his chest. That slow rise and fall and thump thump thump sending her further into serenity.

The light was starting to dim as evening approached, the Ranch house still silent and void of occupancy, apart from the two lovers, tangled in purple sheets, their bodies intertwined.

She continued her journey of discovery, those soft fingertips running across his ribs, where they played and danced momentarily, making his skin twitch and react. Those small circles she drew causing him to change his breath, as it caught in his throat.

They were silent, there were no needs for words, the love they had just shared spoke volumes. Amy had lost herself somewhat, caught up in the game and pleasure of it all. The outside world oblivious to her. Time and space, simple words that held no meaning in that moment. All she knew was that rhythm of his heart, the warmth of his body and that rise and fall of his breath as he lay beside her.

Amy moved her head, looking up at the square, cowboy stubbled jaw, that tiny scar under his chin, he had said it came from a childhood accident when he first met her. But she knew now, it was just one of many scars, both physical and emotional that held the origin of Wade. Her smile faltered as she left her head fall back onto his chest, Ty's body was like an old parchment, holding secrets to the story since past. From that tiny white line, that cut his stubble growth to the faint pink snake that ran from his navel to his pubic line.

His body told the tale of those who had betrayed him. For someone of 19 years young, such a story should never have been scribed or documented. Amy's eyes finally landing on the copper burns that now discolored his form. His biceps were healed, barely visible now, but those forearms remained bandaged and hidden. Her fingers tracing the pink line that crossed his ribs and cut under his pecks.

"please don't," Ty said softly, his voice making Amy jump and come back to reality, her head looked up to his face as those once dozing eyes were now open and looking down towards her.

"Sorry …. I…," she whispered, realizing her playing and exploration had made him uncomfortable.

He gave her a soft smile, his hand sliding around her shoulder as he shut his eyes again. It wasn't a warning, so to speak, it was a request, one he hoped she would respect.

"it's getting late," she remarked, as she tilted her head and rolled her body, her leg sliding over his hips as she folded her arms across his chest. "we should…. get up and …."

He smiled again, those pools green flickering open once again as he moved his arm and pushed it behind his head, his ribs expanding as he did, spreading that chest and opening it up to her. Those pink lines once again, so close to her fingertips.

"do they hurt?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to upset him by her question, but hoping to coax him into opening up about it.

"sometimes"

Short, to the point, but words, a response, that had to count for something.

"they don't look as angry now, "she tried again, "that ointment seems to be helping "

A nod, and a small murmur of agreeance,

Not quite words, but at least he was engaging.

"You know, you don't have to feel bad about them or me seeing them, they, …. they will fade away, "She pushed. Knowing she had taken a leap with that comment but hoping it didn't leave her plummeting into the abyss.

"Amy…"

Warning lights, low, and calm, but a warning all the same.

"Sorry, I…. I just don't want you to think you have to…. hide this from me…. I don't want you to think that I …. I don't want to …touch you or that I find them repulsive …or off-putting or ugly because I don't,"

Dangerous ground, his face still of emotion and showing nothing, she was walking, no, teetering on the edge now. Her softness of voice and the love they just shared her only lifeline.

Those eyes closed again, his chest taking a deep steadying breath.

"But…. I do…."

Silence. The edge is crumbling. Either step back…. or fall.

"I love you, "

Safety line one.

A smile, small, and controlled, but still present.

"I love you too,"

Simple, direct, declaration of love, a definite positive.

"I love making love to you, "

Safety line two, a little forward, but hey, those who don't take risks?

A twitch of that handsome lip, that smile broadening,

"I love making love to you too"

Deep breath, one last try. Fingers crossed, bring it home.

"scars and all, I love all of you, "

Silence….

A hand to her cheek, those green emeralds once again open as he guided her to his waiting kiss. Their lips meeting as he slid his hands down her naked and exposed back.

They pulled apart, Amy now inches from Ty's face as he studies every inch of her.

"thank you"

* * *

"AMY! TY!"

"Shit!"

Jack stormed into the ranch house, his jacket on, his hat still on his head, he looked like a man on a mission. Lisa at his heels as she put the groceries on the kitchen table.

"will you stop with all this bellowing!" She called, seeing his exasperated face. A newspaper tightly wrapped in his hand.

"AMY!" he called again "you here!"

Amy bolted around the bedroom, grabbing her clothes intermittently, trying not to make too much noise. Ty doing the same. His fingers working on his fly and belt buckle, his jeans now on and fastened as he grabbed his tee and pulled it roughly over his head.

"My jacket's in the lounge," he said in a whisper, looking a little disturbed.

"Um…. You…. you just go to the bathroom, I'll say were we laying down cos, um, you were feeling sick…yeah, you were feeling sick. and, and needed to lie down."

Ty nodded, but then stopped, looking back at her as she reclipped her bra. "maybe… we should just, go out there, together and …. I talked this through with Jack remember, …. I don't think lying about our relationship and this..." he motioned to the messed-up bed and a half-dressed Amy "is a good idea"

"Ty!, yes, you talked it through, and yes Dad and Grandpa said they would try to be ok with us spending ...'alone time' together ….In the loft!" she flared her eyes, making her point "But this is NOT the loft Ty, this is my ROOM! and throwing our relationship, our 'alone time ' relationship in his face like this, knowing his rules and how he feels about ...you and me and you know...S...E...X, you talk to him now and it won't end well. Trust me!"

"But …I'll explain it to him, settle this like adults, you know, man to man, Jack and I get along ok, I reckon I can get him to see it our way" TY suggested. He looked hopeful, pinning his hopes on his bond with Jack as a possible plus to this dilemma.

"Ty…. Please," Amy whispered back at him, with a lot more urgency than before. Her jeans now on and her shirt halfway buttoned up. "trust me…. this is NOT the time. He sounds cranky. And a cranky Grandpa is a dangerous Grandpa" she gave him a self-explanatory look, those blue eyes speaking volumes, "especially for you!"

Ty swallowed seeing her point. His mind instantly going to images of that emasculator that Jack had shown great joy in introducing to him. He pulled on his boots and quickly looked in the mirror as he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"Ok, Bathroom it is" he agreed. "but we be honest from now on ok, I know I said I needed time, but part of that was because I wanted to clear this whole thing up with Jack. "

Amy nodded, "GO! just go!"

* * *

"grandpa, hey," Amy said as she walked down the hallway, her smile wide as she found him in the lounge.

"Ty here?" he asked gruffly, making her stop and look a little apprehensive.

"Um …...Yeah, "she said her tone a little reluctant now. "he's in the bathroom, why?"

"the bathroom!" Jack said, Lisa now standing in the kitchen doorway, Giving Amy a silent warning with her eyes. Jack was flustered, and his target was drawn clearly on her boyfriend's back.

"Yeah, he was still feeling a little sick, so, after the appointment with Doctor Wheaton, we went to Cross Bow and got him that injection. "she explained, "to take away, the nausea"

Jack looked at Lisa, still, a little rattled, but the bluster in his ruddied cheeks was starting to settle "so he's ok? now? "

"he's getting there, the injection seems to have helped, "she smiled, "he should be out in a moment. He's Just cleaning up a bit, those tablets really knocked him around today, we were just laying down, I was trying to convince him to rest"

Jack nodded, Lisa smiled as she wiped her hand on a dishcloth. The reasoning seemingly accepted. The sound of the bathroom door opening, and closing pulled all attention that way. Ty walked nonchalantly into the lounge, his eyes lifting suddenly as he realized that all eyes were on him. His feet faltered as he came to a stop. A rather nervous and confused smile on his lips as he looked from on to the other.

"Hey, Lisa, Jack, "he stammered, "I didn't hear you pull in"

Amy looked at Ty, giving him the same silent warning Lisa had given her only moments before, Ty turning to Jack as he noticed his jacket on the couch, along with the coffee mugs of cold coffee and the messed-up blanket.

"Hey, there's my jacket, "he smiled, stepping over to it quickly and grabbing it, "I must have left it out here when we were….um…we were…."

"watching TV?" Amy chimed in. "that was before Ty went to lie down for a bit because he was still feeling sick"

Jack watched them both suspiciously, his old ears hearing the plausible story, but his head not really buying it.

"so, you're feeling better now I take it," he asked, that rolled up newspaper tapping on his leg repeatedly.

"um yeah, that needle, wow, it really works," Ty replied. "I'm actually glad Amy convinced me to go get it now"

"so, what happened to keeping a low profile?" Jack asked, Ty now confused by the comment, not following.

"Grandpa?" Amy said, also looking a little worried, "what do you mean, we didn't drive into Calgary ourselves, we used the car service as planned. "

"well, I suppose that's something, "Jack growled, as he tapped that newspaper on his hand in annoyance. He could see they weren't following him. His eyes finally falling onto his wife as she rolled her perfect lips and drew their attention.

"we ran into Bert Trumble today, the editor of the Hudson Gazette," She said softly,

Amy looked at Ty who looked even more confused, not seeing the relevance.

"Imagine my surprise when Bert showed me the print up for tomorrows Sunday edition, "Jack said quickly, his fingers fumbling with the newspaper as he unrolled it, pulling a sperate sheet from the printed copy. He thrust it over to Ty who reluctantly took the A4 page, holding it up and reading the story about to headline on the front page the next day. His face suddenly taking on a contrite expression as he handed it over to Amy to look at.

"Sorry Jack, "he whispered, "I thought I had headed that off"

"well, you, thought wrong didn't you!" Jack grumbled back. "what's wrong with you! the both of you. You're supposed to be keeping out of sight until this Bastion character rocks up.!"

Amy read the article. Her smile also dropping slightly, "we can explain grandpa"

"explain what, it's all there in technicolor glory. What part of don't talk to the press and keep out of sight didn't you two quite understand"

"come on Jack, "Ty rebutted, "I had to say something otherwise they would have just…"

"just? … printed a story about the new owner of Lucky Quarters being paralytic on the side of the highway! So drunk that he openly groped his equally intoxicated girlfriend for the cameras!"

"grandpa!" Amy cut in, "he wasn't…he didn't, we weren't drunk. It was the tablets, that's why we had to pull over!"

"so that's not you and Ty then, tongues down each other's throats! Hands, well, all over the place. And I take it that's not him chundering up either!" Jack pointed roughly at the piece of copy. His temper flying again.

"It wasn't like that! It was just a kiss, it's just how they took it, it's the angle" Amy rebutted, "it's been made to look worse than it was"

"I know that!" Jack growled, "But those people out there, they don't, all they know is that you, the heir to the Borden Empire has yet again been seen in a compromising situation. "He rubbed his face in exasperation. "and just so you know, it's everywhere, the tv, the internet, everywhere, picture after picture of you, hurling your guts up on the side of the highway and then lip locking her like a leech! this, this here, makes Amy look like a ...and you. Well ..."

"Jack," Lisa said softly his tone getting a little too harsh.

"Ok, Ok, I screwed up, I was trying to deflect them but obviously that didn't work out. I would never do anything to make Amy look bad." Ty reasoned.

"well you did! this is on you! how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just go around doing whatever the hell you want where ever the hell you please, you're in the public eye Ty! you have to take responsibility!"

"I did take responsibility!" Ty snapped back, "That's why I gave them the shot! and I'm, not a stupid kid Jack! I've dealt with this shit all my life!" Ty's defenses were rising now as he walked away from the older man, his hand rubbing his jaw, annoyance in his eyes over Jack's comments that implied he was immature and foolhardy. He could handle the media attacking him, he was used to that, but having Jack insinuate that his actions had somehow hurt Amy and that he was being childish, cut him to the bone.

"well. That's what the world at large is going to see, "Jack continued, turning around as Ty turned back to him. "oh, the board called me by the way, now that they don't have Thomas running interference, I suppose they thought that since I was your advocate and that you still live on my land with my family that somehow I would be able to rein you in!"

Ty shook his head, his smile short and sarcastic, "they want you to rein me in! are you f…."

"watch it!" Jack growled, Ty, instantly dropping his words and rethinking his next comment.

"Grandpa, "Amy interjected, she could see Ty was only seconds away from losing his temper. Jack also only just holding on. "I'm sorry, we tried to diffuse the situation by making it more about, our relationship than what Ty was really doing on the side of the road. We thought if we gave them a story or a picture then, well they would leave us alone, its worked before, remember the fair, and the airport?"

"Well, obviously those ticks didn't work this time, did they. "Jack grumbled, rubbing his face as he calmed. "all you have managed to do is make them doubt you again, and your ability and maturity to run this company."

"I'm not going to run this company, Jack!" Ty yelled, his temper letting go, "that's why I hired Bastion for fucks sakes" Ty shook his head in disbelief, "I don't fucking believe this!"

Amy stepped between them trying to calm the situation. Lisa also hesitantly stepped further into the room, her eyes on her husband as his face turned red.

"don't you dare, you watch your mouth" Jack snarled, his temper now coming to the forefront too. Not appreciating the tone or the language Ty was throwing at him. Especially in the presence of Amy and Lisa.

"So that's it hey, that's their plan? they sick you on to me like I'm some naughty little schoolboy like I need to be slapped across the knuckles.! "Ty was fuming now, his hands clenched as he let fly. "But you know what the funniest part of this shit is, I didn't fucking do ANYTHING this time! I chucked up on the side of a goddam road! and when I tried to fix it, by trying to do the right thing, give them something positive, they fuck me over, like always. "he shook his head and stepped away, Amy's eyes welling up, as she saw the rage take hold, "I can't WIN! no matter what I do or say, or don't say, I CAN NEVER FUCKING WIN!"

An eerie silence fell on the room as both males took a moment to regroup and calm down. Amy and Lisa, now in each other's arms. Wanting to intervene but knowing that the two waring males, the older stag, and the cocky young buck needed to settle this between them, themselves.

"you're on thin ice son, they are over your antics, those board members can overthrow you-you know, with a majority vote of non-competency. Remove you from the board. Take away your rights. "

Ty's chest was thumping now, and he stood his ground, angered by what had happened, his temper receding, his tone still cold at Jack, for reprimanding him. But that anger, really aimed at the media and the mess it had caused him yet again.

"they can't do that …. I own LUCKY" he hissed.

"yes, you own it, but you don't run it TY! your dad installed that board of executives for a reason. You hold a majority share, but trust me, if they feel you're incompetent they can vote you off. The company falls into their hands and they appoint a new CEO. You get your royalties and your dividends, but you have no say. Is that what you want?"

Ty swallowed, looking sick again, the words Jack just threw at him hitting home like a freight train into his chest.

"No...they can't do that," he said softly, "can…. they?"

Jack stepped forward and squared off in front of the younger male. Lisa and Amy watching on from the sidelines. His face softening as he saw the fear in those green young eyes.

"yes, son, they can. And from what they told me on the phone today, unless you can turn this current situation around and I mean quickly, that's exactly what they intend to do."

* * *

"Jack, "Lisa said with a soft touch to his shoulder, the old cowboy looked up at her and gave her a forced smile, the lounge was empty now, dinner was done. Ty's absence at the table noted but accepted.

Lou was busily doing the dishes as Lisa brought her husband a coffee. Knowing how heavy his heart now felt. Amy had gone to the loft with Ty after the showdown but had returned to the house just before dinner, giving Ty's apologies for not attending and not really eating much herself. Ty had told her he needed space, and although she didn't like to leave him, she decided that maybe some downtime, on his own may give him some much needed time to think.

She had since gone to her room. Keeping her distance from Jack as well, her father called her, after seeing the nightly news, his tone a little disappointed, but the call more about finding out what happened rather than pointing blame. She talked to him for a little while, telling him of Ty and Jacks run in and how for the time being they had retreated to neutral corners.

Tim, being Tim, listened and tried his hardest to not judge, but he too could see where Jack was coming from. Ty was young, inexperienced, and green and really flying by the seat of his pants in a man's world. Tim attempted to explain to Amy, that although Jack probably shouldn't have lost his temper, his reasons were honorable and protective. And all that bluster would have been out of frustration over Ty's situation rather than at Ty personally or over what had transpired between them.

Amy agreed to give them space and to try to let them sort it out themselves. Tim telling her he loved her and wishing her a good night, not long after 10pm.

"you did the right thing, Jack, "Lisa said softly, seeing how troubled he was. "he needs a father, and you're the closest thing he's got to that"

The old cowboy rubbed his face and exhaled, "so why do I feel like such a heel"

"because you had to do what any father would have done. Sometimes, being a parent, even a surrogate one is a thankless job. Let him calm down, once he thinks it through he will see you were only trying to help him"

Jack nodded, "he's just a kid Lisa, they want him to play in this big corporate world, follow the rules, tow the line, but …they forget he's just a 19-year-old kid."

Lisa nodded, as she sat on the arm of his chair, "that's why he's got you, "

Jack smiled, "and you"

"exactly "Lisa replied, "that boy needs us now more than ever Jack, he has no one, no family worth mentioning, no business people, no one. Just us. You, Me, Amy and the family. "

The old cowboy rubbed his mustache across his finger, "I'll go check on him in the morning"

Lisa hugged her man, knowing how much he cared for that rebel in the leather jacket that had graced their porch steps all those months before. That bond they shared, was strong, and not easily broken, and like all parent and child relationships, sometimes, tensions and differences of opinion caused conflict. But that conflict never changed the love, respect and trust forged through that family connection.

"he will understand, "Lisa whispered, "trust me, you mean as much to him as he means to you"

* * *

Ty straightened his shirt, and pulled at his collar, the two heavy-set men on either side of him, making him slightly unnerved. They had made it to the airport without incident. The hired limo pulling into the VIP private charter area without drawing much attention. They had however pulled a little recognition when they left the ranch, but with the announcement of the press conference at the Hotel, Arts Kensington set for a 9am kickoff, most of the ranch watchers had already moved into the city to secure their place.

The board had also organized, much to Tys annoyance private security for him, these two bodyguards, supposedly there to protect him and assist him as required where now employed to follow him at any public engagement. Ty accepting it under duress, Jacks words making him play along for now. But he couldn't help but feel, that this measure was more to keep him in line than to offer protection.

He felt like a petulant child, being kept in control by overbearing minders. His position under threat by the very people in his ultimate employ.

The company jet lowered its wheels and touched down. Ty's aviators in place, as he blocked out the glare that radiated up off the tarmac.

The door opened, and a rather cool and relaxed Bastion Knight stepped out into the morning sun. His dark sunnies set off by his soft blue shirt, navy blazer and dark tailored pants. He looked the part. And he wore it well, Ty smiling as he waved and went to step forward, his large bulky body shadows stepping with him.

"Tyler!" Bastion said, his hand outreached and eager to engage,

"Ty, "Ty smiled back, "good to see you man, you sort everything out in NYC"

"yes, "Bastion continued, "all tied up with a pretty pink bow, "he looked at the two brutes that stood nearly on top of Ty and raised an eyebrow in question "um, you expecting trouble? The mafia or something?"

TY grinned and rolled his eyes at his entourage, he had missed Bastions sense of humor. He may have been a corporate whizz, but he was also a rather funny guy and that was one of the main things that had pulled Ty in his direction. Not to mention his humble beginnings in the foster system and his self-made status. All qualities Ty could see working in the role he was about to take on.

"ok, well we have a press conference set for 10am, sorry to do this to you, but I need to get this release done. I'm in need of a little damage control" Ty explained as they walked together to the car.

"Oh, yeah I saw the news, wow man, you ok," Bastion asked

Ty nodded, as one brute pulled the door open for him. "yeah, I'm good, but there's also another story running at the moment too, and well, I kinda screwed that one up myself"

Bastion laughed, "you talking about the chunder on the roadway"

TY looked embarrassed, as the limo doors where shut behind them giving them some well-deserved privacy.

"Yeah, and funnily enough, this time, it had absolutely nothing to do with parties and alcohol "Ty rubbed his face, the stress showing, "Jack told me the board are after my head, seems I'm a liability, not the image that they want to lead the company, "

"TY, that's why you have me kid, "Bastion said, "I'm your voice on the ground. What do you want from this press conference? "

TY took a breath and calmed himself, Bastion giving him a little more confidence that this whole thing wasn't going to simply blow up in his face.

"I want to show the board and the community although Lucky was involved in my brother's illegal poaching operation. It was done in secret and without my or my father's consent. "Ty signed and decided to tell the truth, "well, my dad did know, but he tried to end it, so all I'm trying to do, is finish off what he attempted before he di…before he was killed"

Bastion curled his lip, "ok, and moving forward? Where are we heading "

"well, I was hoping you could help me with that part" Ty smiled.

* * *

The hotel Arts Kensington was a rather flash establishment. A contemporary hotel overlooking the Bow River and less than 2 minutes' walk from the Calgary city center. It featured an award-winning restaurant, elegant rooms that were tastefully decorated with high ceilings, French doors, and modern furnishings.

The luxury hotel boasted a modern lobby with contemporary artwork, Italian leather chairs, and a large fireplace.

Prince's Island was less than a 20-minute walk from the boutique inn. With the University of Calgary Foothills Athletic Park only 5 minutes' drive further on.

They also sported a rather classy convention room, booked by Lucky on this day and set and ready for the media circus that was to come.

There was a long white table at one end of the large room, the rest of the space lined with chairs for the invited media affiliate's. Behind the table stood four huge HD TVs that would broadcast the conference for those who couldn't get a front row seat. There was a podium stand in the middle of the table, supporting a microphone, with bottled water, and paper notepads scattered across the table top. All was set and ready for the press conference that everyone had been waiting for since the story broke.

The limo pulled up at the rear of the hotel. The security there keeping the public and the milling press at bay. There was a sudden knock on the window and the door opened, Ty looking up to see Amy smile at him and quickly jump in beside him. Followed closely by Lisa, their eyes seeing the stress written on his face.

"Amy" Bastion said with a grin, "I was wondering where the other half of the dynamic duo was, "

"hey Bastion, welcome to Alberta, did you have a good flight," she said, her hand touching Tys as he gave her a soft smile.

"I did, I did indeed" Bastion looked towards Lisa, giving her a smile, "and who is this lovely lady "

Ty smiled and looked at Bastion, seeing that charm of his on full display "this is Lisa, she is um….my current acting CEO, she's been looking after things for me while I got all the mess sorted out"

"Lisa. Would that be Lisa Stillman, of Fairfield?" Bastion asked, "married to Jack Bartlett of Heartland Equestrian?"

"you've done your homework, Im impressed," Lisa said back. Bastion flashed his smile again and then turned his attention back to TY. He nudged Ty's shoulder, trying to loosen him up. He was very well aware of how tense Ty was, this had to go well, and his nerves were breaking through his public persona.

"take a breath Ty, I'll handle this ok, we have the speech, we have the facts and I've got your back. "

Ty nodded and looked back at Amy, noting her pretty dress. "you look beautiful "he said softly. "thank you for coming "

"where else would I be" Amy whispered back. She leaned forward, Ty doing the same, so they were in line with each other's ear. "Grandpa is here too, so is Dad"

Ty looked at her face, a little shocked, after what had transpired between him and Jack the day before.

"so, stop stressing ok, it's going to be fine"

* * *

Lisa, Amy and her father and grandfather had come into Calgary separately to Ty, as he had to collect Bastion along the way and do some last-minute prep for the release. The security at the hotel had been informed and had allowed Jack to park his truck around the back of the hotel. While two guards escorted Amy and Lisa to Ty on his arrival and Jack and Tim went to claim public seats at the back of the event.

It was already a mass circus when Tys Limo pulled up. People were everywhere. Doing stories, taking interviews or just trying to catch a glimpse of what all the hullabaloo was about and who it was for.

At twenty to ten, the doors to the conference room were opened and the invited media and guests, business associates, board members and alike took their respective seats. Ty and Bastion at this time doing one last circle of the block before Amy and Lisa were ushered to the car to join them as they waited for their green light to drive up to the rear doors.

* * *

Ty took a breath, his face still looking strained as Amy straightened his collar and fixed his tie, her eyebrow-raising as ties were not a Ty thing normally.

"you've got this Ty, just speak clearly and keep to the speech, you will be fine," Lisa said. Her confidence in her protege shining through.

He did his usual bounce on his heels, Bastion giving Amy a sideways grin as he noticed it too. As they both took one last look at each other, Bastion throwing Ty a reassuring wink as the double doors opened to the ruckus within.

Flashing lights, voices, clicks, calls, questions, the room went mad. Ty and Amy both lifting their hands to shield themselves from the onslaught as Bastion stayed by his employer's side. Lisa close to showing the young multimillionaire her undying support. Walking quietly behind the group, her business suit making her look the utmost professional.

"Ok Ok" Bastion called loudly as he lifted his hands, Taking the front and center position "can we all take a seat, so we can get this underway, THANKYOU!"

The conference room fell into silence as Bastion claimed control of the crowd. He looked to Ty now, who had given Amy a gentle hand squeeze, his public persona finally kicking in as he flashed that trademark Borden smile. Lisa beside him, her smile strong and confident as she locked eyes with her husband at the back of the room. The stood in a line behind the table, Bastion taking the center spot at the podium, Ty behind him to his right with Lisa and Amy flanking him on either side.

"Ok, welcome, everyone, we will be reading a statement out to you all covering the recent events that involved the RCMP and poaching charges involving not only Lucky Holdings but its dealings with Tallon Kie Ling Moyoto and Baeglo International. We ask for there to be no questions while this statement is read, but there will be an open session at the end of this conference where we will endeavor to answer your questions. "he turned to look at Ty who gave him a smile. The crowd watching them intently, Amy standing by her man's side. Her hands clasped tightly to his offering him support. Ty turned to Lisa on his left, her hand also taking his. The two strongest women in that room showing their loyalty.

"Ok, before we get down to that, I'm handing the floor over to Mr. Ty Borden, The owner of Lucky Holdings as he wishes to make an announcement.

Bastion stood away from the mic and motioned for TY to take the podium. After a quick glance at Amy, Ty stepped up and shook Bastions hand, moving to stand center stage, in front of the audience that so liked to crucify him.

"Good Morning and thank you all for coming out to join us today. As you are all very much aware, Lucky Holdings and all its subsidiaries were left to me by my father at his passing. Brad left this mantle and his vision for me to take on and run in his image. But I have to admit to all of you, I have found this a challenge and have struggled to be the man my father envisaged for me to be. In the past few months I have had many challenges to face, some professional others personal, in this time, Lisa Stillman has taken Lucky under her wing at my request and managed it in my absence. For this, I will be eternally grateful. "

Amy's' eyes welled, he was serving himself up on a plate for them, his voice soft and honest as he spoke as truly as he could. This was the real Ty, not the persona he normally showed.

"I have tried to my best, be my best, but after recent events, which will be covered in the statement later, I have come to realize that I alone cannot do this mammoth task, I need a team of people behind me, that not only see my father's vision but have the skills to assist me in attaining it. If I am going to make this company work and be what my father hoped it would be I need assistance. "he swallowed, and looked at Bastion, "So… in following the guideline, my first decision as owner and current CEO of Lucky Holdings is to orchestrate a slight change in managerial direction... "

The media all hushed, whispers spread, and Ty took a moment and then looked up as the cameras flashed. "Effective immediately, I Tyler Borden will be appointing a consultative CEO in my stead. "

The cameras and the voices went mad, as Ty took another pause, letting the message sink in. His eyes watching the wary looks throw by the board members. This had been on the cards, and Lisa had vetted this with them while she was acting CEO in Ty's absence. But to hear him voice it. Had left some of them a little stunned and shell-shocked. They had all but secretly decided to overthrow his title on the board, and here he was pre-empting them.

"This consultative CEO role will be held by Bastion Knight, Former financial advisor and sourced by Brandle and Swanson. He hails from Vancouver originally and is a self-made corporate dynamo. I am sure that with his appointment to this role and his previous experience in the corporate world Lucky Holdings will move forward and prosper under his command and leadership "Ty stopped, allowing his words to hold. Amy seeing him shift his weight as he looked back down at the paper before him and re-found his place.

"over the coming weeks, I will be working alongside Bastion, assisting him in his new role and learning the company and its standings along with him. During this period of adjustment, Lucky Holdings will be closing its Portland officers and relocating to Lucky Montana where it will once again be going under a further restructure, this will include the sell-off of certain commodities and properties abroad. With our final change in structure being to set up home base at Lucky Alberta, Just outside of Hudson. By this stage, Lucky Holdings will be under the full management of Bastion Knight and the board of directors, with my role becoming a silent interest while I pursue other business and personal developments and interests, retaining the option to return to Lucky in the future and reclaim my seat as CEO." Ty inhaled and felt like he had run a marathon. his eyes scanning the crowd seeing varying looks of confusion, admiration, skepticism and finally the only one that really mattered to him from the man who stood stoically at the rear of the room, that look, radiating from that old cowboy's eyes, was a look of pride.

"so. please join me in welcoming Bastion Knight to the role of Chief Executive Officer of Lucky Holdings and wish him and the company under his new leadership wealth and prosperity for the future."

Ty stepped back as the audience clapped and took photo and photo as Bastion stepped forward again a shook Ty's hand. The photo of the morning, signifying the new alliance between the two new company heads.

"ok, questions for Mr. Borden. "Bastion said quickly as Ty took a slight side step, so Bastion could join him at the podium.

A ruckus erupted as all the different press and media teams vied for a voice. Bastion pointing to one and thus silencing the others "One at a time ok, "

"Tim Hutton, CBC "a voice called out, "Ty, Your stepping down? What made you make this decision, your father left this company to you, is there pressure on you to give it up and if so, from who?"

TY looked at Bastion and then stepped closer to the microphone "I'm not stepping down, I'm stepping aside. And No, this was a decision that I made for myself, and it is also the best call for Lucky. I'm sure all of you have seen the numerous stories about me and my family, and the image that has been painted about my suitability and stability. Some of it, I will admit, my own doing. "he laughed, seeing the audience laugh with him. "this was a hard decision to make, but I am sure that if my father was here, he would stand by it and support it. "

"Alberta's voice. George Miller" the next voice called. "has this step down got anything to do with the story that ran on you not more than twenty-four hours ago, with images of you, and your current girlfriend drunk and disorderly on the side of the road, vomiting and making spectacles of yourselves, then opening fornicating for the camera. Is this the kind of behavior that made the board of Lucky call an emergency meeting last night to discuss a vote of incompetency against you? "he watched Ty as the room fell silent. "did this meeting and its impending vote force your hand in regard to this appointment of consultative CEO?"

Bastion lent into Ty, his mouth near his ear, "you want me to vet this one or?" Ty shook his head, his eyes moving to Amy who gave him a smile of support. Ty swallowed and stepped to the microphone again, readying himself to respond.

"Firstly, neither one of us was drunk as you so claim. the event to which your referring to has been grossly misrepresented, I will admit, that I was photographed yesterday on the side of the main highway, with my driver and my girlfriend. But I was not drunk or disorderly as you so called it. "

"so, you don't deny it, if it wasn't booze Ty, what was it dugs? "

Ty stood still, knowing that the only way to really explain what had happened was to talk about his injuries and he wasn't sure if he was ready to share that much of himself with the rest of the world.

He heard the whispers from his silence, Bastion coming to his side, waiting to step in for him but holding his place.

Ty glanced over at Amy, who nodded, showing him that he shouldn't be afraid. He turned back and steadied himself again, the room falling silent as he went to speak.

"look, this was not one of my proudest moments ok, no one likes to throw up at the best of times, and unfortunately for me, the motorists on highway 54 got to share this ugly moment with me yesterday. "he smiled and then rolled his lips, trying to put it straight in his mind "this incident was due to an adverse reaction I had to some medication I was on. Medication that was given to me legally I might add after my recent stay at Cross Bow Medical in Calgary. I have since seen my doctor and had these meds changed. "Ty smiled again, a little cheeky gleam in his eyes "I do apologize to anyone who happened upon me yesterday. That was not my finest hour"

"it sounds all a little too convenient Ty, this is far from the first time you have been caught acting out, doing the wrong thing, do you seriously expect us to believe this wasn't just another Borden attempt to thumb your nose at authority and responsibility "

Ty didn't answer straight away, knowing the reputation that he had with the press. No matter what he said, they would always paint him in a darker shade.

"I can't deny that in the past I have shown no interest in doing the right thing. I've had my fair share of run-ins with the law and I am not proud of any of them since my father's passing, I have had to grow up rather fast and have been forced to look at myself and my actions more closely. I've made mistakes, I'll wear that, but Im trying, and Bastion's appointment to CEO is part of this new learning curve."

"OK, I think that will do" Bastion cut in, letting Ty take a step backward, His eyes down and on his hands. Amy feeling for him and knowing how hard he was trying to do the right thing.

More voices called out, wanting him to continue, not buying his explanation, calling him out on his past indiscretions. Bastion tuning to look at him and feeling his pain. "Ok OK! that is quite enough. "he yelled, pulling them all back into silence "it seems we have a lot of judgmental non-believers here, so allow me to enlighten you. "he took a breath and pulled the legal statement from his jacket pocket, "ok, now, as I said, there will be no questions until I'm done, and then it's one per piece, got it"

Ty stepped further back, feeling inadequate, Bastion taking charge and holding their attention. Giving Ty the out he was hoping for. He came back to stand by Amy who once again took his hand, she could see the defeat in his eyes. The hurt over not being able to win all of them over.

"you did fine" Lisa whispered, "they are like jackals, you know that all they want is to see you bleed, don't give them the satisfaction ok"

Ty didn't respond, he simply looked straight ahead while Bastion did his thing. His perfect public face stoic and emotionless as the cameras went off around him.

Once Bastion was done, the media at large now aware of the basics of what had gone down involving Tallon, Thomas, and Lucky's involuntary involvement in the poaching ring. The police investigation explained, Ty's disappearance, capture and attempted murder all now on the table, open to public opinion, most of the smaller details however left out or breezed over as the investigation was still ongoing.

Amy watched as questions came, and Bastion fielded them perfectly, Ty remaining silent, not willing to engage again. Amy's anger and protective nature swelling inside of her, as she listened to the vultures try to pick apart their prey.

"so, Ling Moyoto has been charged?"

"Yes, Mr. Ling Moyoto is currently under arrest awaiting arraignment and trial"

"And his connection to Mr. Borden, they are brothers"

"yes, Ty and Tallon share the same father, but this has absolutely no bearing on Tys decision to take a silent role in the company."

The questions went on and one, relentless attacks against Ty, queries into his mother, her rehab, his father his family name, most of them coming to their own conclusions. That Ty was still and always would be a wildcard bad boy bound for trouble and his subsequent bail from the company was him once again disappointing his family and shirking responsibility. Amy saw Ty take it all, face on, as Bastion held the floor. But in one of the quieter lulls, she watched as Ty leaned towards her and whispered into her ear before turning and walking out of the rear door. Her smile fading as he stepped out, and pulled the door closed behind him. Lisa looked at Amy in despair, knowing it had all become too much for him. In his attempt to do the right thing he and his family had been torn to shreds, with even Bastion unable to fend off some of the verbal blows.

Amy pursed her lips and turned back to the now-closed rear door, Ty's exit being noted by the media, some smiling with the expectancy of his retreat. Amy glared at them as determination filled her eyes. She took a breath and stepped forward, coming up next to Bastion as he finished responding to one more question pertaining to Tys inability to cope with his father's legacy.

The room shushed and fell silent as they became aware of Amy's presents at the podium. Bastion giving her a {are you sure} kind of look as she drew breath to speak.

"I came here today, to stand by one of the bravest young men I have ever met and had the privilege to get to know and love. Ty called this press conference today, to be upfront, and transparent about his family's business and the cloud that has recently been cast over the Lucky name due to his brother Tallon involvement, He didn't have to be honest or open, he didn't have to put himself up for ridicule. But he did, to stop the lies and the falsehoods from going any further than they already have. "she stopped as all the eyes focused in on her, phone raised, cameras on. "and you thank him for this honesty and openness by tearing apart his explanations and trying to once again paint him in colors from the past, "

Her eyes sparkled as the lights hit her, Jack and Tim watching from the rear of the room. "Ty never claimed to be perfect, he's never denied that he's made mistakes, but who can honestly say they are not guilty of that themselves. He's trying to do the right thing, by his family, and his company. You say he is irresponsible, I say he is courageous, and as the media, you should be applauding such courage from someone who has endured and survived so much at the hands of others. Bastion read you all the legal release, and I wish I could share more of what he has endured with you all, so you could really understand how hard he has fought to make this right, not only for himself but for Lucky and for his father, Ty Borden is a decent man, who deserves so much more than condemnation over something as insignificant as vomiting on the side of a roadway. "

The room whispered and chattered between themselves until one young reporter at the front raised her hand, Amy smiled at her and motioned her to speak.

"so, the information leaked from the RCMP mentioning kidnapping, torture, and attempted murder are not fabrications? Is this what you're telling us? That Tallon Kie Ling Moyoto organized and attempted to kill his younger brother"

Amy took a breath, knowing that Ty wouldn't want her to deny or confirm, wanting to keep such details private. But she was over this witch hunt, she was over the way the press always depicted the man she loved as the bad guy. It was time the blame was placed squarely on the man who deserved it.

She turned to look at Lisa who also looked a little worried. Not knowing how Ty was going to react to Amy speaking out.

"Amy? Is that what you're saying? Was Tallon trying to murder his younger brother, did he orchestrate his capture on two occasions and his subsequent torture, leaving him injured and in need of medical treatment. Was this all done to overthrow and take the family company and money?"

Amy pursed her lips and took her shot, her heart holding onto the hope that although Ty may be angry by her choice, he would see in time it came from a place of love, she looked out over the sea of faces and pressed her mouth closer to the mic. Making sure her words were heard and not misunderstood

"Yes, that is exactly what Im saying, "

to be continued


	69. The Prodigal Son Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

"ok, well, that could have gone better "Bastion said quietly as he guided Amy and Lisa through the rear door of the conference room. The press still chattering amongst themselves as the conference was called as closed.

"they weren't giving him a chance "Amy cut back, now in the hallway behind the room, her eyes scanning the few people who were there, Lisa, following suit, seeing hotel staff, security but…. Not the one person they were both hoping would be waiting for them there.

Bastion's phone buzzed, his hand digging it out of his dress pants pocket. He read the text and rolled his lip, Amy catching the expression.

"what?" she asked, coming over to him, looking even more concerned.

"Um…. Well, it seems we have a car en-route" Bastion said. His hand rubbing the short hair around his temple. "it should be here in around ten minutes."

Amy pulled back slightly, her eyes looking over to Lisa, "but…I thought we were …"

"he's gone, isn't he?" Lisa said softly,

Amy spun back to Bastion, seeking his input, hoping to god this wasn't the case.

"Um, yeah, he left not long after he exited the conference, "Bastion said softly, "his bodyguards are with him and well, he ordered another car, for us, but yeah, he didn't hang around"

Amy's' eyes lowered, Ty's sudden disappearance could only mean one thing, and this was what she had been fearing the most. In her attempt to defend him, she had crossed a line, she knew Ty was fiercely protective and private about his personal life and experiences good and bad. Only ever showing the media the image that he either let them believe or which he created. She had voiced things in that statement, that he wouldn't have wanted to be known, Especially about Tallon and the trouble between them. Amy chewed her lip, her heart thumping as she looked at Lisa, not knowing what to do.

"he's probably just taking a moment Amy, "Lisa soothed, "they ate him alive in there today, give him some time to deal with it and regroup, I'm sure, once we get home, you will be able to talk to him and clear the air"

Bastion nodded in agreement. "It's ok Amy, it's done, you actually may have pulled them back in his favor. Sympathy is better than contempt "

"I shouldn't have done it, "Amy replied softly, "It wasn't my place to say those things, I just couldn't stand the way they turned it all around on him, made it look like what he went through was nothing, "

Lisa rubbed Amy's shoulder, seeing the regret in her blue eyes, "he will understand, he loves you, never forget that"

Amy dropped her head, her expression grim. "I did exactly what I promised him I would never do. "her eyes welled slightly, knowing that if he had seen the footage of what she had done and heard her words, there was a very good chance that he was furious at her, with an even bigger possibility of him not wanting to talk to her ever again.

"you did nothing wrong, you defended him," Lisa said,

"no…. I took away his right to choose. I made a decision to share something about him and his life that he had asked me not too." She stepped away from the door, so the staff could continue to clear the room. "we talked about this, what he was going to share and what he wasn't, he didn't want to mention his relationship with Tallon or what he had done to him. And I just blurted it all out, told them about the torture the threats, the attempted murder. I took that right to privacy away from him." she felt terrible, her moment of recklessness may have cost her the one thing she loved the most in the world. Ty was a proud young man, he kept people at bay, especially the public world, he had hidden his backstory from the media for years, letting them portray him as they chose. The bad boy, the reckless one, the rich brat. He only really asked for one thing from those close to him, the one thing he held in the highest regard, that being Loyalty and trust.

"look, he may not have even seen the story yet, so let's just get home and deal with whatever the fall out is then "Lisa suggested, her eyes lifting as she saw Jack and Tim come down the corridor.

Amy let her saddened eyes fall on her grandfather, seeing his worried look, "you ok?"

Amy nodded, "I screwed up grandpa, "

"no…. you said too much while trying to defend the man you love, there's a difference" Jack corrected.

"so, you think I made a mistake" she cut back, feeling even worse knowing Jack saw her error in judgment too.

"No. Amy, it wasn't a mistake, you did it to help him," Lisa said quickly, trying to show her granddaughter by marriage support.

"Where is Ty?" Tim asked, noting his absence.

"he took the car, "Bastion cut back, "we have another on its way"

Jack rubbed his mustache, his expression worried but calm, "I'm Jack, Jack Bartlett, by the way, Lisa's husband and Amy's …."

"Grandfather, Owner of Heartland, Nice to meet you, Jack, "Bastion cut back, shaking his hand, "and you must be Tim, Tim Fleming, I feel like know you both already"

Tim shook Bastions hand as well, he was a little reserved but had to admit, Bastion had something about him, a charisma that just made you like him.

"You held your own out there," Tim said, "that was a hard crowd. "

"Thanks, but Ty didn't do too bad either, he's young, and having your life dissected in the public eye isn't easy to face, He stood tall, spoke from the heart and I think, it may pay off, once the dust settles"

"so, what's next, for you? what's the next step as CEO under Ty's name" Tim touched his daughter's shoulder, his protective nature cutting in.

"well, I have a board meeting on Monday, which Ty has prepped me for, we will put forward the prospectus for the next year, then well, it's a quick trip to Portland to set the pack up in motion. "

Amy looked over to him, this was news to her, Ty hadn't really discussed much past the press conference.

"it's ok Amy, I can do that part solo, "Bastion smiled, "it's a simple office closure, Ty's leaving this to me. The real work begins when we open up in Montana. But I'm sure he will talk to you about that when the time is right"

She gave him a weak smile, knowing what was coming but not really wanting to think about it. For now, all she wanted was to get to Ty and clear the air with him, hoping that he wasn't too mad at her for what she had done.

"well, we are going to head off, "Jack said, nodding to Tim who caught Amy's gaze,

"you want to come with us, or are you going to wait for this car,"

"I think I'll come with you," she said softly, her eyes casting a soft smile at Bastion, "if that's ok with you?"

"Yes, of course, I'm good, I've got some unpacking to do anyway, so just let Ty know I'll be at Lucky if he needs me until Monday night when I fly out to Portland. "Bastion shook all their hands and smiled that perfect smile, "don't worry, Ty and I have talked about where we are going with all of this, I'm his voice, I will make sure he's heard, "

And with that he turned and headed towards two of the board members who were waiting for him at the end of the corridor, he shook their hands and Jack noted the warm reception they gave the newly appointed CEO.

"he has this covered, "Jack gruffed, "I can see why Ty chose him"

"he knows the game, he talks the talk, "Tim came back, "I just hope that talk and game aren't self-serving. That kid has been betrayed too many times already"

Amy watched the exchange, she liked Bastion, he seemed loyal and trustworthy, but Tim was right, they had been deceived so many times. She also needed to keep her wits about her. Bastion Knight was yet to have his loyalties tested. So far, he had passed with flying colors. But Amy knew that only time would tell.

* * *

Amy walked slowly up the loft stairs, she could hear the TV playing as she finally stepped onto the hardwood floor. Her eyes landing on Ty as he sat on the couch, his shirt open, his tie discarded and hanging over the arm of the chair, his shoes kicked off and across the floor. Her expression grew even more worried when she saw the unopened bottle of Kentucky Blue on the sideboard next to him, the tumbler empty but present next to it. He didn't look at her, those green eyes stayed transfixed to the screen, the newsreader's voice echoing around the room as the story ran. Amy stepped forward as footage of the press conference flashed into view. The headline saying new Blood, New alliances for Lucky. Tys eyes not moving as he saw images of him and Bastion shaking hands and then the statement being read. Snippets of Ty's words were edited together with the read-over saying things like, too young to lead, in over his head, stepping aside, Failed his father.

Amy froze as she saw her self-take the stand, her eyes quickly flickering to Ty, but seeing no emotion or change as he heard her speak.

"TY, I…," she whispered, not wanting to take her eyes off of him as he watched that screen. The colors reflecting across his face as he listened to Amy's speech at the conference,

 _"_ _Ty never claimed to be perfect, he's never denied that he's made mistakes, but who can honestly say they are not guilty of that themselves. He's trying to do the right thing, by his family, and his company. "_

Amy shut her eyes, hating her own voice as the story unfolded.

 _"_ _You say he is irresponsible, I say he is courageous, and as the media, you should be applauding such courage from someone who has endured and survived so much at the hands of others. "_

She saw Ty's eyes drop as his expression changed slightly, she could see the hurt in his eyes as he swallowed and looked back at the screen. Amy's voice still alive around him.

 _"_ _I wish I could share more of what he has endured with you all, so you could really understand how hard he has fought to make this right, not only for himself but for Lucky and for his father, Ty Borden is a decent man, who deserves so much more than condemnation over something as insignificant as vomiting on the side of a roadway. "_

He pressed his thumb and fingers into his eyes as he took a breath, Amy, taking this as her chance to move and step closer to him. She could feel the walls around him. He was closed off and in full protective mode now. She wasn't sure even if she was going to be able to reach him, let alone get him to talk to her.

"Amy? Is that what you're saying? Was Tallon trying to murder his younger brother, did he orchestrate his capture on two occasions and his subsequent torture, leaving him injured and in need of medical treatment. Was this all done to overthrow and take the family company and money?"

She heard him inhale and shift his eyes as he lowered his head and rubbed his face, his hand firmly clasped around the remote.

 _"_ _Yes, that is exactly what Im saying, "_

Amy sucked in a short nervous breath as the screen froze on her image, Ty's thumb hitting the pause button as she heard him take a shaky breath. His eyes still closed as he let his elbow rest on the side of the couch.

"I'm so, sorry, I just … they were ripping into you and I knew how much it was hurting you and I could see how….and when you left. I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed to, I wanted to make them understand" she blurted,

Ty shook his head and pressed the remote changing to another station, again Amy's image came into view, this one's headline, more favorable but still damaging.

 _{Ty Borden, a Hidden life of abuse, family secrets, and illegitimate heirs. The young prince…... broken and damaged, Not fit to hold the title of Borden Heir.}_

Amy chewed her lip as the anchor went on to say that Ty's decision to step down was honorable. But only showed his weakness and inability to lead.

Ty hit the button again, his face filled with resigned despair, his life, his world, his everything splattered over every channel. Every current affair shows. Sprayed out in all its ugly glory for the world to see. He shut his eyes to steady himself as Amy heard the small whimper escape his lip. The screen once again capturing Amy as she told the world Tys story, his secrets, his demons, all now public knowledge, Ty felt violated and exposed once again, His privacy destroyed, unintentionally by the one he trusted the most.

 _"_ _You said he was tortured, how?"_

 _"_ _yes, Ty was electrocuted, and beaten, he was also drugged,"_

 _"_ _The statement said attempted murder? Tell us, was this an overstep or did Tallon really want to see his brother dead?"_

 _"_ _Tallon has been charged because he tried to have his brother killed, he set up a fake accident at Barrier lake that was made to look like a drowning"_

 _"_ _there were mentions of abuse, rumors of this came out back in his mother's heyday, this must have affected Ty, making his abilities to cope and handle such corporate pressure next to impossible. can you comment on that"?_

 _"_ _I can't give details, but yes there was abuse, and Ty is currently undergoing therapy for these issues, he's trying to do the right thing, Bastion is part of that plan. Ty wants this to work, he wants to get well,"_

The TV went black as Ty shook his head in saddened disbelief, his personal life, and reputation in shatters around his feet. He covered his face with his hands as he hunched forward. Amy hearing the shudder in his breath as he slowly laid back on the couch, his fingers wiping his eyes.

"Please, "Amy whispered again, as she slowly slid down onto the edge of the couch next to him. "let me explain"

Ty still hadn't looked at her, his eyes shut under his fingers as he steadied himself, "don't. just don't,"

"But TY, I…. I...I need to tell you…. To …."

Finally, he turned, Amy seeing those green eyes for the first time since she had walked up the stairs look directly at her. "there's nothing left to say, "he said in almost a whisper, "I think you've said enough"

He got up and let the remote fall down onto the couch as he walked past her and gave himself some space. Amy turned and followed him, needing to talk, wanting to make him understand.

"I never meant for it to go like that Ty, I just wanted them to understand,"

He chuckled sadly as he rubbed his face, "oh they understand alright, you basically told them I'm a nut case, who's so fucked up he's in therapy, who's been abused, beaten, tortured no less, and has no right at all to even be involved with my father's business let alone own or run it."

Amy twisted her hands on themselves, feeling the tension in the room. It wasn't anger, she was reading from him, it was despair, defeat and resigned finality to acceptance.

"It will be ok, with Bastion at the helm, they will …. leave you alone now" She pleaded "you don't have to worry about them anymore"

Ty turned to her, his expression holding her in his gaze, "you don't see it do you? "he said calmly, "I now look like some weak-minded, damaged fool who's so pathetic that he needs his girlfriend to fight his battles for him, how can I possibly come back from that!"

"No, TY, I didn't, I only wanted them to …" Amy stammered, she didn't know what to say. "I was just trying to…."

"belittle me, make me look like some pathetic broken loser, "he cut back, his eyes pulling away from her again, not wanting to get mad at her because, in his heart, he knew she really was just trying to protect and help him.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, "she said softly, hoping in her heart of hearts he would forgive her.

"No…you shouldn't have "TY replied, turning to face her now, his face calm but serious, "that stuff, was private, I told you I didn't want …."

Amy lowered her head, her eyes welling, knowing she had not only disappointed him but betrayed him. She felt horrid for breaking his trust in her and she had no idea how they were going to come back from this.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry and that I never meant for this to happen, I just wanted to help you, and protect you, "Amy declared, needing him to hear her words. "I know I overstepped and I understand if you can't forgive me, but just know, that I only ever wanted to help and support you, because …. because I love you. "she sniffed a rogue tear as it ran down her cheek. The Afternoon sun shining through the window as it caught the trace of its path. "I love You, Ty Borden and I am SO SORRY"

And with those words of explanation, she turned and walked back to the stairs, stopping briefly to wipe her eyes as her boots touched the step.

Amy felt his hands suddenly take her waist, stopping her from descending. They turned her back towards him as he pulled her close and folded his arms around her petite frame. His lips found hers and pulled her in. The embrace so intense Amy felt her breath catch in her throat. He held her, not wanting to let her go. Not saying a word as he let his kiss tell her that although he was hurt by what she had done, he loved her still.

That kiss and embrace held for what felt like hours, both wrapped tightly in the other. Needing the closeness, craving the contact. Amy finally breaking away, as she looked up at the boy she loved, his eyes locked to hers.

"What can I do to fix this?" she whispered again. "Im sorry"

But Ty's response didn't come with words, he simply picked her up and carried her in his arms over to the bed, where he placed her ever so gently on her feet. Those emeralds not faltering for a moment as he kissed her again, his hands cupping her cheeks as he squared his stance and let her push his open shirt from his shoulders.

"Ty I…" she tried again, needing to say something, anything, but he simply shook his head and pressed his lips to her again, his hands now pulling her jacket from her arms as his fingers slipped down the sides of her soft blue dress and pulled it up as he traced her sides.

"Shhh," he whispered, his mouth now running down her neck, and biting at her lips as he teased her with his touch. Her dress falling to the floor as he pulled it off over her head.

"Ty, please, "Amy breathed, but he pressed his finger to her lips, those eyes brilliant and alive as he shook his head,

"Not a word" he replied, His arms gently cradling her as he laid her down on the bed, "I don't need your sorry's, I just need you"

* * *

The next day Amy awoke to her alarm beeping its annoying little tune, she hit it with a quick slap and let her sleepy eyes look at the ceiling. The day before was still playing on her mind, she knew there was going to be fallout from the press conference, all she could hope was that it wasn't too bad for Lucky or for Ty.

She had not stayed with him in the loft, even though they had loved away the afternoon, they hadn't really talked past that first exchange. This in its-self was worrying her. Ty seemed attentive enough, but he didn't seem to want to engage verbally. Opting to simply love her and lose himself in their physical affections.

Amy rubbed her face, knowing this no words, just love approach, although welcome and enjoyable was not going to smooth the way, he was deflecting the issue, avoiding it rather than facing it and if they didn't talk it through properly, it was eventually going to come between them.

She sat up, and rubbed her messed up hair, her fingers finding her phone and checking the screen, Amy yawned and tapped the glass, hoping her reach out would be received and accepted.

{hey, I hope you slept well, could we maybe meet up after breakfast, I really think we need to talk}

She pressed send and slipped out of bed, her cute little pjs riding a little high as she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Amy's phone beeped as she came back to her room, hair in a towel, dressed in blue jeans and a dark pink tee, she looked at the screen and curled her lip, this was going to be harder than she thought.

{going to Lucky to see Bastion this morning, but we can catch up tonight, wear that black lacy number of yours again x}

Amy rubbed her face, there it was again, he was using sex as a distraction. A pleasant way to avoid what needed to be dealt with between them. She quickly walked over to her bedroom window and saw the jeep was still parked out the front. That meant he was still there, in the loft, probably in the process of getting ready to go out himself. If she hurried she could head him off. It would be a quick chat, but at least it would be talk, verbal interaction and in an open place, so his distract by physical foreplay was off the cards. They needed this and talking about what had happened was what he seemed to be avoiding right now.

* * *

Amy ran across the yard, her boots flicking up the gravel and shale as she went, she made it to the loft stairs when she heard him talking softly on the phone, her curiosity peaked she stepped up one step, not wanting to eavesdrop, but desperate to know to whom he was talking.

"Yeah, I know, I tried to, but …it's not easy, "She could hear him pacing around the floor, his boots making the boards knock. "yes, I want to, but …. how am I supposed to say that without, I don't want her to think I'm upset with her, because I'm not, not really? "

Amy covered her mouth and stepped back down the stair, his words hitting home.

"it's all such a mess Jo, I don't know how to handle it, I, yes, I want to talk to her, I do, but how do I say that, how do I say I feel like you betrayed my trust"

Amy shut her eyes, He was talking to Jo, Jo Wheaton, his therapist. His words stung her, he felt betrayed, he felt like she had broken his trust in her. Amy's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach, she knew there was a problem, and she knew he needed to talk it out, hence the sexual deflection. But to hear him voice it, it cut at her very soul.

"I love her Jo, I forgave her the moment she did it, but it just won't go away, whenever I look at her, I feel like she ... I want to let it go, but I …. just don't know how"

Amy walked back into the barn, feeling sick, her stomach churning from what she had heard. She rubbed her face, trying to see the positive side. At least he was talking, if not to her, at least to Jo. Maybe she could convince him to share his feelings with her, maybe Jo was the one person who could make him see he needed to talk this out.

She heard boot falls on the stairs, so she darted quickly into the barn office. Ty hearing the movement as he stepped into view, his eyes landing on her as she pretended to look through her mom's journals.

"Hey, "he said, as he walked in after her, curious as to why she had come over to the barn so early. The feed and water crew were done, and he knew she didn't have any clients booked.

"Hey, "Amy smiled, as she took a seat on the corner of the desk, seeing his smile as he ran his hand through his hair as he came over to her.

He was in a dark blue button-down shirt and black jeans, he looked good, casual but well presented, a canvass jacket finishing off his look.

"You heading out soon?" she asked calmly, giving him a welcoming smile, not wanting him to catch on to the fact that she had heard him on the phone only minutes before.

"Um yeah, the cars coming in 5, "he replied,

"you not taking your jeep?"

"your jeep, remember?" he smiled, his hand sliding up her thigh as he stood before her.

"fine, my jeep" she conceded, "you can use it if you want?"

He shook his head, his hand now on her shoulder as he played with her hair as it fell about her tee.

"Nah, the board are insisting I use the company car, that way their security goons can follow me everywhere "He looked a little annoyed by the thought of being shadowed once again. But he was playing nice, keeping a low profile and not wanting to ruffle any more feathers.

"Oh, so they are still insisting on the bodyguards, even though Bastion is now in charge" Amy questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes" TY smiled, "it seems I am too valuable a commodity to have out in the world unprotected, my face is still the figurehead of Lucky according to them, so that means it has to be protected and managed, "he said it as if he was reading a document. His eyes brows raised in mocked understanding, "I think it's more a control measure that a protection detail"

"it won't be forever though, once all this blows over, and things go back to normal, you can have your old life back yeah?" Amy said, her voice filled with hope.

Ty smiled at her and kissed her cheek, his lips soft and warm on her skin. "I hope so, that is if this ever does settle down, "

"TY …I …. I know we haven't really…." Amy started, but Ty silenced her quickly with a kiss, his body jumping slightly at the sound of a car horn.

"that's for me, "he smiled, his thumb tracing her lip as he pecked her cheek again, "I gotta go, I'll see you tonight ok, we can finish this off then"

"this? You mean talk?" She pushed, seeing those eyes deflect her,

"talk, eh, "he winked, his hands cradling her face, "or other stuff, we'll see. "he gave her a cheeky look at turned away, his head looking back at the last moment, "promise me, black lace and satin ok? "

Amy twisted her lip, giving him a gentle nod as he gave her the ' I love you look 'as he tapped his heart and then pointed back at her. His swagger confident as he stepped out into the early morning sun to be greeted by the two Neanderthals he lovingly referred to as the hulk and shwartzy. His minders,

"gents, "he said, as the larger of the two opened the rear door of the sedan, "lovely morning "

They didn't talk, as per usual. Getting into the car once Ty was stowed away safely and then turning the sedan round to head down the drive. Amy stood at the barn door and watched the car leave, her head still playing mind games with her. She rubbed her promise ring and considered her options. Tonight, they were going to talk, he was going to share with her how he actually felt, weather Ty wanted to or not.

* * *

"Ty, please, come on, we…I'm trying to…" Amy breathed, his lips on her neck, his hands on her body, he wasn't making this easy at all. Amy shut her eyes as she felt Ty slide his hands under her tee, they crept up her belly and around to her back as his mouth sucked and nipped it way down to her neckline.

He had basically accosted her as soon as she had come up the loft stairs, his hands pulling her playfully over to the couch, where he had systematically coerced her into a prone position below him. They lay together, in each other's arms, Amy trying with all her might to fend off his advances but failing miserably. It wasn't like she didn't want him, because, she did, Ty Borden was hard to say no too. He knew how to tempt her, tease her into submission and distract her from what she knew they needed to do. It had taken him all of five minutes to get her on her back, her belt undone and her tee on the floor. That pretty black lace bra making him even more delighted as he ran his lips along its hemline.

"Ty, "Amy panted, "I …. I want to "

"hmmm, "he breathed against her skin, as his fingers pulled the strap from her shoulder, that honeysuckle skin driving him on. "you want to, I want to, "

"No… that's, not …. "Amy shut her eyes again and took a shaky breath, he was being relentless, his foreplay honed and focused on sending her wild. This was driven, not whimsical play. He was after something and he wasn't letting up until he attained it.

It wasn't long until Amy felt herself start to lose the battle against Ty's advances. He slipped off the couch, now only in his jeans himself, his shirt and boots on the floor. He pulled Amy to her feet, as his hands slid down to her hips and rocked those jeans, inch by inch down her legs. Leaving her standing before him, in her little black bra and panties. She moved, a little awkwardly when she felt his eyes on her. His gaze making her squirm as he suddenly pulled her close again and walked back to the bed, not once letting his arms release their hold on her. Amy was overwhelmed, her body felt like it was on fire with desire. Her reservedness fell by the wayside as she pulled at his belt buckle as Ty found her lips again, she heard him chuckle as they fell onto the bed, the comforter around them as he kissed her all over her body.

"I want you" he whispered, "god, I want you"

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as he showered her in warmth and love, her mind reeling with each caress, each press of his lips.

The evening rolled in around them as he took her to the heights of rapture, following her over the edge and riding that wave in united harmony. When they were done, their wet exhausted bodies lying next to each other as they waited for the explosion to decline, the comforter on the floor, sheets covering their nakedness. Amy couldn't help but smile. she swallowed and took a breath, turning to look at her lover who laid by her side his chest still expanding from the exertion.

"ok, ok…. "she breathed, "that was… surprising, delightful, but ... just wow... "

He grinned as he threw her a mischievous look, his hair messed around his eyes as he rolled off the bed and stretched his back. Amy watched him in admirable silence as his cute naked behind walked slowly over to the bathroom.

She took one last deep breath and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over herself as she found her panties. Her body leaning on the door jamb to the bathroom after she scampered over to him from the mess that was their bed. Her eyes on his naked form as he stood under the shower.

"TY, "she called, the shirt only just covering her modesty as it hung open around her. Those soft tanned legs crossing at the ankles as she jumped up onto the vanity and swung them gently back and forth "we need to talk Ty"

"what?" Ty called from under the water, his fingers pulled the shower door open and he looked out at her, Amy's heart skipping a beat as he stood there, looking sexy as hell while that water poured over his frame, "hey? Did you say something?"

"yes, I did?" she pushed again, as he turned back to his shower. Her words lost in the torrent that engulfed his head,

"How about you put the kettle on, and I'll make us some hot chocolate with cinnamon, just the way you like it," he called back to her. A poor attempt to appease her, to which Amy was very much aware.

"and we can talk" Amy called again, seeing him give a noncommittal nod as he went back under the shower.

Amy pursed her lips in gentle annoyance at his constant dodge and deflect routine, her mind in an uproar as she jumped down and headed out to the kitchen area.

It was only a few minutes later that Ty emerged from the bathroom, fresh as the proverbial daisy and smelling just as good, he was in his jeans and not much else, his hands rubbing a towel through his hair as he attempted to dry and control it.

Amy had buttoned up Ty's shirt which now hung from her small form like an oversized dress. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed as his eyes met hers.

"so, hot chocolate for two" he smiled as he stepped over to the kitchen and started to prepare their drinks, his back to his lover as she watched him skeptically

"Ok, enough is enough, "Amy finally called out, seeing Ty stall in his activity for a second but then continue on. "this is getting ridiculous,"

"I'm nearly done, Amy, just give me a moment ok" he laughed, fobbing her off yet again.

"for the love of god! TY will you stop! and come here and talk to me!" she growled, her anxiety and annoyance at his constant deflection getting the best of her. "we need to talk, and I'm not leaving here until we do!"

Ty stopped, his hand flicked off the kettle and he stood deadly still, he hadn't turned around to face her, but Amy knew she finally had his attention.

"Please, "she said, her voice a little softer now, trying to coax him over, "can we sit and talk this through"

Ty sighed and rubbed his face, those green eyes looked like they were in a state of unwanted flux.

"there's nothing to talk about Amy, you apologized, I accepted, it's done, "he replied hospitably, "honestly, I'm fine, it's all good"

"NO, YOUR NOT FINE!" Amy cut back, "we're not fine, this is NOT fine! we are far from FINE"

Ty put the cups down and slowly turned around, so he was actually facing her, "I don't know what the problem is Amy? if you didn't want to make love, you should have just said NO...and I would have…respected that!"

"TY!, will you stop, I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about the fact you won't talk to me, every time I try to get you to open up about what happened at the conference, you either clam up and tell me your fine, or change the subject or you try to deflect me with …this…."she looked exasperated, "your using sex as a way of avoiding what you know we have to eventually face, "

He looked at the floor, a forced smile on his lips, he knew she had him on the wire, but he wasn't about to give in that easily, " it's not like that Amy, your reading way too much into this, It's just….I can't help it if I find you so hot that ... and with you wearing those little...well you can't blame me for wanting to..."

"you're doing it again, "she warned, "this is not about that, Ty please talk to me, tell me how you feel"

Her voice was pleading now, desperate to get him to open up and share what he was really thinking. She waited but he stood his ground, his hand rubbing his chin as he kept his eyes on the floor.

The stalemate finally, braking, when Amy took a risk and called him out.

"I heard you, this morning, talking to Jo, "she said bluntly, "so don't you dare tell me all is ok,"

Amy saw Ty suddenly look up and then dart his eyes away, his body stiffened, his smile evaporated, "so I take it my phone calls aren't private either, you going to share that little tidbit with the world too?"

And there it was, that under current she so wanted him to let out, that simple comment, about his privacy and how he felt about it, speaking volumes to her.

"Oh, you're ok? yeah, I can see that" she cut back, seeing his expression instantly turn from cool to apologetic

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, "he said suddenly, "honestly, its fine, really, I am, I..."

"TY," Amy said softly as she came over to him from the bed, her hands finding his as he stood quietly before her. His eyes downcast, not wanting to engage. He felt terrible now, that one simple sentence slipping from his lips giving away the depth of how he was really feeling. "I need you to tell me the truth Ty, good or bad, Jo told you to talk it out, so please, talk to me"

He took a breath, those green eyes looking up at her, "I don't know what to say ok, I don't want to hurt you by saying something stupid, that I don't mean, like that!"

"that's just it Ty, it's not stupid if it's how you feel, "Amy explained. "I am so sorry for hurting you like I did, I should never have said all those things about you and your personal life to the media. It was wrong, and I will do all I can to make it up to you and show you that you can trust me again"

Ty took a breath and looked into her sorrowful eyes, seeing how much she wanted to fix this.

"ok," he said softly, "I will tell you how I feel, I will, I. I just don't want to make this any worse than it already its ok, "he touched her cheek as he ran his hand through his damp hair, "I'll get over it, I love you, that's enough for me "

"that's not talking about it Ty, that pushing it aside and hoping it goes away, "she warned again.

He looked exasperated at her, wanting her to just let it go. He didn't know how to put it into words, so for Ty, if it couldn't be voiced, silence. was the best policy.

"what do you want me to say," he said suddenly, "it happened, it's out there, I can't take it back, you can't take back what you said, so I just have to live with it. it's done "

"your mad at me, I can hear it in your voice, "Amy disputed "and this sudden need of yours to have sex all the time is your way of trying to cover that anger, your feeling guilty for harboring those emotions and think that by pleasing me you can push those negative feelings away"

Ty rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm not mad, "he replied, "I just don't know why you…you…"

"why I what" Amy pushed "tell me!"

"why you told them all that stuff after I specifically told you that I didn't want to share it "He took a shaky breath as he moved away, the floodgates opening "you just let it out, and told them everything, all of it, that was my life, my demons, I shared that stuff, those memories with you, no one else, why would you do that to me!"

Amy took his hands in hers, seeing that anger finally come out of him, at least now she could try to correct her mistake and win his trust and forgiveness back.

"I thought that if I told them the truth and let them see what you had to go through at Tallon and Wade's hand they would see how courageous and strong you really are. "she explained "I know now, it was wrong, I know I broke your trust when I shared that with them, but I had to do something, I needed to help, to defend you"

Ty nodded, "I know, and I'm trying to understand, I am, but ….I suppose it's just going to take a little time is all, I….I don't let people in Amy, you know that I find it really hard to trust people and open up and show my feeling and emotions, I showed you the real me, and I feel like you betrayed that. so…. yeah, I get it, I understand why you did it, but it doesn't change how it made me feel. " he stepped forward and hugged her, "I don't want to hurt your feelings ok, that's why I haven't wanted to talk about it, because, I know you didn't do it to hurt me, but...yeah, it hurts, what you did really cut me, But I will get past it. Because, Because I love you, Amy, more than anything and that's enough for me"

"I'm going to make this up to you, I will earn your trust back," she said, her eyes locking to his, making him see how determined she was to fix this rift between them. Her eyes bright and welcoming, proud of him for finally voicing his inner thoughts and fears.

He smiled and kissed her lips softly, "just don't make me doubt my faith in you and us again, ok, "

Amy smiled at the love of her life as she wrapped her arms around Ty and held him close. The words expressing the feelings that now we're out and around them, not hidden and concealed.

She held him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go, knowing her mistake and making a vow to herself and to him to never make him feel like her trust and loyalty to him was unjust or unfounded. She would never give him reason to doubt her or her devotion again.

* * *

"have you got a moment Ty?" A gruff voice called as it came into the barn.

Ty looked up and smiled, although apprehensively. He hadn't really spoken to Jack since they had their blow up in the main house.

"um yeah, "he said, his fingers sliding down the rake, and letting it fall next to the stall door. "I was thinking of going for a ride, stretch Harley's legs, clear my head, but…"

"Mind if I join you, I've got some fence posts in the backfield that I need to check for dry rot." Jack waited, his soft eyes on the younger, hoping he would take the offer, but respecting his decision if he didn't.

"yeah, ok, I can give you a hand, "Ty smiled, seeing the old cowboy do the same.

They tacked up and were heading out towards the back of the barn as Amy came through the front doors. She heard the voices so went to investigate. Her big blue eyes watching as Jack and Ty, side by side walked along the trail heading for the tree line. She smiled, wanting to mount up and follow, but knowing they needed to talk and clear the air. Something like what Ty and she had done the night before. They had talked about what had happened, and Amy did feel happier in herself now, knowing that although her actions had hurt him and rocked his resolve, he was not holding their relationship to ransom over it. Well, that is what he had said anyways, and although Ty still seemed a little reserved when talking about it and how he felt, she was sure they would weather this storm and she would give him the time he needed and asked for, to set things right again.

She picked up the rake Ty had left behind. Seeing that Harley's stall was mostly done. She grinned to herself, here he was, the owner of a multimillion-dollar equestrian breeding and livestock company, mucking out stalls on a rehabilitation ranch like a hired hand. This is what made Ty, who he was, he may be listed as one of the wealthiest, eligible and influential young men in the North Americas, but he was still just Ty, His standing, family name, and money had never changed that. And she loved him all the more for it.

"so, here she is, the one who gave me all the dude ranch shifts this week" Caleb called, his hat low on his brow as he entered the barn main doors.

Amy turned and grinned, "the best jobs for the best worker, right?"

"Best Job? "he laughed, "working to Lou's crazy specifications, are you serious? She's like the commander from hell"

"come on Caleb, just throw her that smile of yours and you will melt her heart, "She laughed back, "and anyway, she's mellowed since her a Scott got back, I think it's the wedding planning that's got her occupied."

"I heard about that! wow, Lou and Scott Hey, "

"yes, Lou and Scott"

"so? what about Amy and Ty?" Caleb pushed, he was aware they had been having a few hiccups. He was rather close to Ty now, and although Ty wasn't one to share, he did wear his mood on his sleeve. It was easy to see when he was troubled or in a rough place.

"I don't know what you mean," Amy said whimsically back, her eyes back on the trail, the two trail riders now only a speck in the green as they climbed the rear pasture rise. "Ty and Amy are just fine the way they are"

She turned back at his chuckle, questions in her blue eyes, "unless he said something?"

Caleb gave a nervous grin, "erh, no, you know Ty, he isn't one to talk about his feelings, he just seems a bit …. stressed that's all"

"well, he's been through a lot lately, with the business and Lucky, and ….so it's understandable that he's a little out of sorts" Amy watched Caleb, as she walked back into the barn, his relationship with Ty had grown, they were like brothers in arms now, spending time together when they could.

"yeah, I guess, he's got a lot to deal with, that whole Tallon thing must have been a bit of a mental drain from him I reckon"

Amy crinkled her brow, so Caleb continued, "I dunno, finding out you got a brother and then realizing that he's trying to do you in. its gotta mess with ya head, "he gave her a sympathetic smile. "I saw the news last night too, and this morning, it's everywhere, they are calling him the damaged Prince of Lucky"

Amy lowered her eyes, knowing that was partially her fault.

"Don't worry Amy, you did what you thought was right, he can't fault you for that, I would have stood up too if I'd been there"

She smiled a grateful smile at the blonde-haired cowboy. Knowing that if he had been there, he probably would have stood up and given the media a mouthful in defense of his friend. Caleb may be a simple rodeo cowboy/ranch hand, but he was fiercely loyal to those he cared about. And Amy knew the depths of that devotion. She had seen it up close and it was one of his most admirable qualities.

"I shouldn't have said those things, Caleb, it was a mistake," Amy said softly, "and now I have to wear that and make it up to him"

"come on Amy, you're being way too hard on yourself, it will blow over, all this bad press and stuff will fade, and they will eventually find someone else to crucify. "he came forward and gave her a gentle hug, seeing she needed it" just give it and him some time"

* * *

"I feel like I need to say something, about the other day," Jack said, Paints hooves plodding along in the soft wet grass of the outfield, the majestic mountains their morning backdrop.

"it's ok Jack, "Ty said softly, "we both said things that…." Ty pulled Harley up, he was behind Jack, as he kept back as he leant over to shake the fence railing.

"But I lost my temper, so for that, I apologize, "Jack called back,

"well, I lost mine too, so I think we are even "Ty smiled, "and you didn't say anything I didn't need to hear"

Jack turned Paint around and came back along the side of TY, those old cowboy eyes showing his worry over what he had done and said at that moment.

"I was worried, and I let my concern and frustrations take control, I had no right to talk to you like that" Jack explained, his expression apologetic and sincere,

Ty looked down at Harley as he gave him a gentle pat on the neck, "you had every right Jack, and I appreciate you pulling me in like you did, In the short time I have been here at Heartland and known you, you have been more like a father to me than mine ever was. What you said, was justified and I needed to hear it, every gruff angry word of it "Ty lifted his hand and offered it to the cowboy who sat opposite him. That calm old face filled with pride over the youngers words. "let's just put this behind us hey, and move on"

Jack curled his mustache as he shook the youngers hand, accepting the offering of peace and appreciating his request.

"so, you and Amy, how's that going since that circus of a press conference, "Jack asked, his heels kicking Paint around again so they both could walk on to the next fence line.

"it's ok, I suppose, we've talked about it, "Ty said, Harley now keeping pace with Paint as the two men walked along the trail, the soft earth crunching and moving under their horse's hooves.

"you know she was only trying to defend you, probably not the most effective way, but it came from her heart"

Ty nodded, his hands holding the reins, the morning sun warming the back of his long sleeve tee, "I know, it's just, now everyone knows …. everything…. all the sordid details, my life doesn't feel like mine anymore."

"it's still yours, it's just public knowledge, "Jack smiled, "you just need to find a way to reclaim it a wear what you've been through, "

"I wear it every day Jack, I just didn't want the world knowing every sordid detail about me," Ty rubbed his face, the idea of the world at large knowing everything about his private life and what had happened to him at the hands of his brother and Wade still weighed on his mind.

Jack pulled up his horse, so Ty could come up beside him again.

"you have nothing to be ashamed of Ty, your story, what you endured isn't to be hidden away like a disgrace, or a stigma, it should define you, give you strength, "

Ty raised his brow, not seeing how that could possibly work, he felt violated, his life was out there to be dissected and judged by everyone. For a young man, who enjoyed and relied on his privacy and anonymity, this kind of exposure wasn't welcome to him.

"Ty, you can't take it back now, it's out there, the horse has bolted so to speak, what you need to do now is make a choice, "

"a choice?"

"do you close the gate, and hide away behind it, locking yourself away from the scrutiny and judgment, or …."

"or?" Ty really didn't see an OR in this scenario.

"embrace it, show them that although you endured all of that hell, and you've been bucked and kicked and thrown to the ground, you survived it, you got back up and it's made you stronger, "Jack threw him a crooked smile, as he shook the next post.

"you're saying I need to dust this off and get back on the horse, so to speak" Ty smiled, catching the analogy.

"Precisely, " Jack smiled back.

"I suppose, "Ty said softly, "the doc kind of said the same thing"

Jack nodded, "that doc is a smart lady, you should listen to her" Jack gruffed and raised his shaggy brow, "and me"

Ty smiled and kicked Harley forward, the slow pace making his mount a little antsy,

"I'm going to give this guy his legs, run out some of this energy he's got, I'll meet you at the ridgeline," he said, seeing Jack nod in agreeance, he too had noticed how fidgeting Harley had become. A high-performance horse needed exercise not trail rides. Ty pressed his heels into Harley's flanks and he bounded forward into a full stride gallop. Dirt and debris flying out from behind his thunderous hooves.

Jack watched the young man lift his body slightly from the saddle as he lowered his posture, and loosened his rein, letting his mount run free, his control and mastery of his ride evident in his lines and gate.

Jack shook the next fence rail, his eyes flickering across the mountain in the distance and back to his young charge and he bolted across the pasture. Happy in the knowledge that the friction between them was now resolved and cleared.

* * *

Amy finished up her clinic with new riders, demonstrating a join up. The horse, a blue roan chewing its lips as it stopped its journey around the round pen and turned into Amy who was now standing still towards the middle. The crowd clapped and watched in awe as Amy ran her hand up the horse's muzzle and had it follow her as she made small twists and turns around the ring, the horse following her lead, their connection now easily seen.

"well that's it for today, remember, you need to get to know your horse, they are all individuals with different personalities, you want to build that bond so you can work your partnership together" The onlookers clapped again, as Amy walked the horse over to the rail and hooked it to lead rope. Her smile increasing as she noticed Ty leaning against the barn door, watching her work,

The group started to disperse as she walked over to him. Seeing his smile as he pressed his boot back into the heavy door. His hands in his pockets his eyes squinted from the sun.

"I never get tired of watching you work," he said softly "you are phenomenal"

"It's not that big a deal Ty, all those new riders can learn to do join up with their horses" Amy played it down as her cheeks turned pink.

"so how was your ride with grandpa?"

Ty tilted his head as he pulled himself off the door and gave her a hug, knowing that the group were most likely watching him as they wandered over to the tent near the main house where Lou and the catering staff had set up refreshments and snacks.

"we cleared the air, "Ty said softly as they walked towards the tent. Amy had to make an appearance as the instructor, but Ty's main plan was to walk with her then divert to the house, keeping in the background and well out of public scrutiny.

The group consisted of around thirty-five in all, people from all walks of like, but all new horse owners. The clinic horses were chosen by different levels of need and workability, Amy always choosing a green horse, a troublesome one, and an allrounder. This clinic had 5 guest horses that were to be worked, Amy inviting these five owners and families to stay at the dude ranch overnight. The rest of the audience were owners without their horses but there to spectate and learn. Some young, new novice riders, with their parents who had bought them that equine friend they had always wanted, others older, new to the equine world but keen to take it on. And then there were the new to the horse but not the horse world, they usually were the tougher nuts to crack in Amy's opinion because they were usually set in their ways and wanting an instant perfectly started and obedient horse without the work or effort needed to achieve it.

This clinic was also open to the tourists, which Lou occasionally did when bookings were light, these people didn't have a horse in the clinic or even own one, but simply came to watch and get a taste for what Heartland actually stood for. This group had an additional busload of the tourist set, 20 in all, bringing the overall number of guests at Heartland that day up to fifty.

This was the group that Ty was predominately trying to avoid engagement with. Lou had mentioned that she had been inundated with tourist request visits for the last few days and with Ty's press conference and life experiences now public knowledge as well as his whereabouts, it seemed too much of a coincidence that this sudden influx and interest in Heartland by city folk couldn't be related.

They walked arm in arm to the tented area, Lou in full on host mode as she greeted the guests and offered them a variety of beverages from the refreshment tables.

Amy felt Ty disengage his hold on her waist and slow his pace. They still were far enough out for him to change tack without it looking obvious.

"you can't hide away forever TY," Amy said simply, as she felt his hand slip from her hip,

"I'm not hiding, Amy, I just don't want to be set upon by a group of nosy tourists, I'm not up for that, not yet" he turned to go the other way, his expression metered and apprehensive.

"your hiding and it's not healthy, "Amy pushed again, turning to look at him as he stopped, "the world isn't going to go away Ty, you're going to have to face it eventually, "

"I know that" He whispered more to himself than to her, His hand now running through his hair, "and I'm not hiding, I'm just not ready to be interrogated by the general public over my personal failings!" his voice was a little cool as he walked through the front gate that headed for the porch of the main house.

Amy looked back out the tent and considered her options, she could let him go, allow him his solitude and go and do her job, or she could be the girlfriend and force his hand, he had to face this eventually, she knew it, and she also knew he did as well, this dodging act was his way of protecting himself. The stories had slowed on the news, with the only remnant coverage now the weekly magazines and papers. Bastion had flown out the Portland to oversee the office closure and relocation to Montana Lucky. This was scheduled to take around a week with him also setting up the sale of the properties in South Korea while he was there. He had deliberately given Ty some space to weather the storm that was his public social assassination by the press. Knowing that his presence on the media scene would fade in time.

Ty, however, had taken this exile as something else. He felt like an embarrassment to the company, his family name, to the world and mostly to himself. The fact that Amy had shared his private story to the media had made him withdraw from those who judged him the harshest. Opting to simply stay within the fence line of Heartland where he knew he was safe from scrutiny and attack. That was at least, until this clinic and this tourist invasion. His refuge now not so secure.

Amy quickly ran after him and took hold of his elbow as he went to step up the porch step, stopping Ty and making him look back over his shoulder at her.

"I know this is hard, but you can't keep running away, you have to face this, show them who you are" she pleaded with him, knowing his first instinct now was to get as far away from those prying eyes as he could.

"come on Amy, they know who I am" he threw back, his voice low, "I'm all over the tv, in the papers, I'm the damaged Prince of Lucky! remember" he spat the words like they left a bitter taste in his mouth. "those tourists are here for their pound of flesh, and Im not feeling generous today ok."

"then prove them WRONG!" Amy pressed in return, "show them who you really are!"

Ty turned away and calmed himself, his fears and anxiety running so close to the surface, "I can't, …."

Amy jumped up the steps and stood before him, her hands now on his chest as he tried to step around her. She blocked his way, seeing the frustration building in his eyes as his escape route was eliminated.

"Amy, please, just stop ok" He warned, sidestepping her again, his hands now on her arms as he tried to move her.

"You can push me, yell at me, god, you can hate me if you want but I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, not this time. I'm here, and I caused this, so come with me now, and let me help you fix this!" Her face was filled with determination as she blocked his way, his green eyes now holding hers as his face filled with exasperation and then softened into resigned appreciation.

"I could never hate you," he whispered, his lip curling into a smile, "but dealing with them, and their questions, I just can't, I'd rather just let Bastion handle it and stay out of the way"

Amy curled her lip and thumped his chest in an attempt to pull him out of this funk he was in. She felt responsible for it and she wasn't about to let him throw himself into exiled obscurity because of her verbal mistake.

"Bastion oversees Lucky Ty, he's not in charge of you and your public persona, you are! no matter if you are running a multi-million-dollar company or a goat farm. You are Ty Borden, Son of Lily Borden, famous film actress, Son of Brad Borden, the business tycoon. You are in the public limelight, no matter if you want to be or not. It's who you are! So, suck it up Borden! get out there and show them you may have taken a few hits, but your back and you're stronger than ever. I will be right by your side all the way. I promise you. "

Ty looked at his boots, one step on the porch, the other on the ground. His hair soft and moving in the mid-morning breeze. Slowly, as he felt her hands tighten on his chest, his heartbeat radiating through her slender fingers he lifted his eyes to once again meet hers.

"Yes, Lou" he smiled, seeing her face crack slightly at his comment.

"well Amy wasn't working, so I thought I'd try something a little harsher and more to the point" she explained.

"Ok, "He whispered, as he took a breath and let his boot fall back to the ground, his hands releasing their hold on her shoulders as he turned and looked back at the tent and its occupants.

"you can do this Ty, I will be right here with you" Amy whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok, Ok, "he said again as if trying to convince himself as much as appease her. "but if they start asking too many questions, I'm out of…." He warned,

"I'll shut it down I promise, I'll step in and…"

Ty cocked his head, looking worried, "that's what's got me into all this mess now Amy?"

Amy looked a little guilty, knowing her rash outburst was the crux of this issue. "ok, ok, I'll wear that, but I also can learn from my mistakes. So …" she smiled, showing him, she was willing to put it all on the line for him.

"we take this together, united front" he suggested, "I'll try to play the game and put this all behind me if you try to …."

"not overshare?" she smiled,

"precisely, "he smiled back.

"deal"

Amy took his hand and they both took a deep breath, Ty lifting his gaze to the tent and pulling that public persona back into place. He straightened his back, wrapped his arm securely around Amy's waist and gave her a quick, 'I'm good' kiss on the cheek,

Lou smiling with admiration as they entered the marque area and started to mingle and chat with the clinic graduates and the busload of tourists.

* * *

Thursday started early for Ty, after a quick breakfast, in the loft while he had a skype meeting with Bastion he was on his way down to the barn, to head over to Lucky to sort out some issues over reopening the ranch and the quarter horse breeding program. The police now happy to lift their embargo on the property. Their evidence-gathering phase of investigations done.

He pressed his phone to his ear as he talked on the line, he looked a little apprehensive, but also seemed to have an air of relief about his features when Amy ran into him as he made his way to the main house.

"Hey, I was just on my way over to see you, "she called, her smile wide and welcoming, that soft blonde hair twisting around her shoulders, her favorite cowgirl hat on her head.

Ty smiled and waved as he ended his call with a smile and an appropriate pleasantry. His hand pushing his phone into his jeans pocket as he came up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"great minds think alike, "he smiled, "I was just on my way to see you too"

"oh really!" Amy grinned, intrigued

"Yes, "Ty seemed happy today, his smile was intoxicating, and he seemed a little more at ease than he had been in a while. Amy loved his arms around her, that connection she felt when she was snuggled up to his chest, his scent, his warmth, it just made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. "how do you feel about getting away from all of this for a few days?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

"I'm listening "

"well, I skyped with Bastion this morning, he's had a few delays in Portland, lease agreements and alike so he's not going to be in Montana for another week at best. Which means…."

Amy's smile grew, she knew Ty was set to meet Bastion at Lucky Montana as soon as Portland was handled. And although this unavoidable separation was coming, she really hoped they would be on completely solid ground when it came to pass. They had talked through most of their problems. Tys trust in her building and slowly restoring. But Amy wasn't naive either, since her outburst to the press, he had stopped really talking to her about how he felt, inner feelings and thoughts, it wasn't a complete withdraw, they still were close and shared magical moments together, Ty opting for the physical rather than the close emotional. The interaction with the public on clinic day had also forced his hand, making him come into the light again publicly instead of retiring to the obscurity of the shadows. The press had been nice to him over that encounter. Lou had the local paper and media there for publicity for Heartland and Amy convinced Ty to allow them to run a story on his involvement too. Under the guise that it would benefit Heartland and help Amy with her training and schooling work, Lou knowing, Ty would do anything for the woman he loved.

So, he smiled, he posed for photos, answered the odd unobtrusive question and portrayed the perfect young man happy in his environment. In return the headlines were favorable. Giving him some respite from the usual damaging and belittling comments that had dogged him since the conference. 'Young Borden – on the mend.' 'Borden heir – battered but not broken, 'and Amy's personal favorite which she had seen on a teen watch site, (photos obviously sold to them by one of the many tourists) 'Borden Prince loves his Princess- Her love will see him through. '

"I've got nearly two weeks to myself, Bastion said he's got it all under control, so …How would you like to come on an adventure with me?" he smiled and looked deep into her eyes, "I need this Amy, WE need this"

"ok, ok, where are we going?" She asked, seeing how excited he was, this was important to him. She could see it in his eyes.

"California?" he said quickly, raising his brow in question, "New Port to be exact?"

"New Port?" Amy said, her voice a little shocked, "your mom's place?"

Ty gave a slightly less convincing smile, as he turned her and walked with her towards the main house, his arm around her waist as she kept pace with him.

"yeah, Um…. "He said, his voice wasn't as confident now, but Amy could still see how much he needed to share this with her, "I also spoke to my mom this morning and …. well…she's out of rehab and …."

"she wants to see you?" Amy said softly.

Ty nodded, looking a little dubious, his steps slowing slightly.

"Yeah, "he stopped and kicked the gravel with his boot, as he stepped away slightly.

"how do you feel about that? Do you want to see her?" Amy questioned, Lily had a way of playing Ty without him realizing, she knew how to guilt him into what she wanted. And Amy had seen firsthand the damage she had done to her boyfriend. Those wounds ran deep, and Lily didn't mind agitating those scars to get control of her son.

"I…I do…. but. I don't, "he said softly, "we kinda left it in a bad place, and maybe Im just a glutton for punishment, but…she sounded ok, and …." he looked back at the love of his life, "what do you reckon I should do?" Amy's' heart leaped inside of her, he was asking for her help, her opinion, something he hadn't really done since the conference. Did this mean, he was finally starting to trust her again?

"I can't answer that for you, Ty, this is something you need to decide for yourself. Just please, be careful, she may be out of rehab, but she's still the same Lily that …"

"I know, "he whispered, seeing her protective side come to the surface "I can't erase what she did, or allowed to happen, but…. she's my mom Amy, and even after all of it, everything I now know, and remember, I …I"

"you still love her" Amy smiled,

"I know it's stupid, but…." He rubbed his face, pushing the dark memories away. "I need to do this Amy, mostly for myself, but for her too, she needs to put this right, I have to give her a chance to at least try. but, I would really like you to be there with me"

Amy walked over to him and touched his cheek, seeing in his eyes he was trying to let her in again, wanting her to share something personal and private with him.

"Of course, I'll come, "she said, "if you want me there, I'm there, "

Ty pulled her close and hugged her tight, relieved she had said yes, his smile returning as she put her arms around his neck and looked up into those relieved green eyes that help so much unspoken pain.

"I was also thinking that we could make a kinda road trip out of it, "he smiled, "we can fly down on the jet and stay a few days, then …." he stopped, that glint in his eyes returning, "you know my Indian is down, there right?"

"oh …. I see" Amy laughed, "this is what's got you all giddy and excited"

He laughed and kissed her, those eyes on fire now with possibilities, "we could ride up the coast, take our time, just you me and the open road, what do you say?"

"I've never been on a motorbike Ty, I…." Amy cut back, her mind suddenly returning to a bedroom conversation she and Ty had shared. Open roads, motorbikes, …waterfalls.?

"You'll love it!" he exclaimed, "there's nothing like it, trust me, your free, the world is open and it's like everything is just …." he waved his arms around as he tried to explain to her how motorbike riding made him feel. "I can't explain it… I just feel alive when I'm on my bike"

"ok, ok "she giggled, "yes, I'll come with you to New Port and then be your girl on the back of the bike for the ride home,"

Ty almost lost his composure as he pulled her close again, his lips finding hers as he kissed her and squeezed her tight. Amy sucked in a well-deserved breath and looked at him in stunned shock after he let her go.

"wow, you really do want to go on this road trip, don't you?" she breathed. Her lips wet, her mouth open as she saw him give her a most impressive grin.

"this will be awesome!" he said, his feet spinning him around as he headed back to the barn, "I'll set it up, you cool to fly out Saturday?"

Amy looked a little stunned but nodded, "um Yeah ok, Saturday,"

"great, I'll book the jet, "he ran off towards the barn, Amy not able to hide her surprised smile at the boyish prance in his steps.

"ok, yup, "Amy said to herself, "looks like I'm heading for California" her mind started to work in contemplative circles, as she reran that pillow talk they shared through again. She looked back towards the house, a smile playing on her lips, "Lou! LOU!, "

She called loudly as she came through the door, Lou's eyes flashed up from the laptop, looking a little perplexed with Amy's rushed but enthused tone.

"You remember that conversation I had with you about waterfalls and motorbikes?" she asked.

"yes, Tys…." Lou started, "we were going to. set something up, but you never got back to me about it"

Amy nodded, "well, fate has given me a window of opportunity here, and I kind of need to call in that favor, "Amy raised her brows, "like now, "

"ooh, this sounds interesting "Lou grinned, her fingers closing her laptop as her sister took a seat opposite her. "how can I help?"

* * *

to be continued


	70. The Prodigal Son Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Not all movie stars and high society magnates choose to live in the luxury of Beverly Hills or Malibu or even Los Angeles County. Some, Like Lily Borden, preferred the sunny climate a little farther down the coast, along the south-facing beaches of the "California Riviera" in Orange County referred to by the locals as "The O.C.".

Newport Harbor was a lovely spot along the coast of Orange County southeast of Hollywood, located between Huntington Beach and Laguna Beach. It was a sheltered bay nestled between the Balboa peninsula and charming Balboa Island, filled with white sailboats, soaring pelicans, and lined with the resort homes of the rich & famous.

Lily's mansion, signature white, and terracotta as was the style sat back in gentle elevations just shy of Big Canyon, from its perch, one could see the picturesque New Port Bay spread out in all its sparkling glory. Dotted with sailboats and sloops, it was the place of wealth and reputation, not really a home, more a lifestyle.

Amy and Ty had opted for a private hire car from the airport, Amy watching as the houses, well, mansions flickered by the window, her mouth slightly open at the excessiveness and obvious displays of standing and status that walled the streets.

Ty smiled at her, his aviators covering his eyes as the salty breeze played with his hair, his elbow rested on the car's rear window, as he took in the world he had called home for nearly two years. And in a strange way, that smell, that sun, he had missed it. Amy slid over next to him as he pulled his arm around her shoulder. The open window making her hair blow around her face.

"its …. So…. sunny!" she grinned, her lips pressing to his as they passed through the private guarded gates to his mother housing estate.

"That's the OC Amy, sun, Surf and water sports, "Ty replied, as he lowered his sunglasses as the guard investigated the car.

"Mr. Borden Jr, Heading for Sea spray drive," The driver said quickly, seeing the guard check his logs, and then give Ty a look over and a nod.

"welcome home Mr. Borden," he said in a gravelly voice as he motioned for the gates to be opened.

Ty didn't really respond, as the car moved on through the entrance to the estate and went on its way. The pomp and ceremony never really impressing him even when he lived there.

They pulled up at one of the larger homes on the end of a cul-de-sac. TY looking at Amy as the driver opened the door and they stood on the front circular drive.

The mansion was stunning, Amy's eyes taking it all in, she had thought the Rach house at Montana was impressive, but this place took it to a whole other level.

Bougainvillea's grew around the boundary stone walls, breaking up the perfect whitewashed finish. The terracotta tiles giving the place a warm yet sophisticated feel.

There was the main entrance, that looked like something from a home decor magazine, three large tiled steps that made their way up to two of the most beautiful carved and ornate doors she had ever seen. The driver put their two small bags at their feet, Ty opting to travel light as they were road tripping it back. Amy doing the same, her belongings all fitting into one backpack.

Ty took a moment to really absorb it all in. It was a weird feeling, similar to coming home, but still not quite the perfect fit.

"ok, here goes," he said quietly, as he pushed some bills into the driver's hand and watched him pull away.

"you ready?" Amy asked, her hand sliding around his elbow as he looked up at the front doors.

"not really, but, hey, we're here!" he said in nervous jest, appreciating her supportive grip on his arm.

They walked up to the door, and Ty hit the glass paneling with his knuckles, waiting for a reply, it just didn't feel right to simply walk in, even though he had a key, he had left this place behind, it was his moms' home now, not his.

The door opened and an older, robust Spanish looking lady nearly fainted when she saw those green eyes looking back at her.

"Mr. Ty, oh my lordy, look at you, "she gasped, coming forward and giving Ty a boisterous hug in welcome, forgetting her place and standing, "look, look, you have grown too, and so handsome!" she kissed her fingers to her mouth in appreciation, Amy seeing Ty look away with a chuckle at the compliment.

"Hey Lolita, "Ty smiled, "it's good to see you too, "

"Oh Mr. Ty, I have missed, you, "she grinned, her chest rising a falling with her excited inhales. "not your socks though, I don't miss them" she gave a belly laugh as she let her eyes fall on Amy, "and who is this? don't tell me, oh my, yes yes, I can see it in those eyes, he is smitten "

Ty rubbed his jaw, his face turning a darker shade of pink, Lolita was a character, but a fond memory of the time they had spent in New Port.

"you're…. you're in love!" he laughed, her heart overflowing as she grasped her large bosoms and shook with excitement. "introduce me! where's your manners! who is this beauty who has stolen your heart?"

Ty chuckled again, looking even more embarrassed, "Amy, this is Lolita, our housekeeper, Lolita, this is Amy, my…. My girlfriend"

"Amy, "Lolita repeated, coming forward and grabbing Amy and cuddling her too, "you are stunning! Those eyes, and that hair, oh my, Mr. Ty, she is beautiful, sexy too, bikini body she has?"

Amy stood still as she was hugged and cuddled, her eyes looking over to Ty in stunned amusement at the welcome.

"Ok Ok, Lolita, that's enough ok, all this affection, is going to scare her off!" he joked,

"yes Mr. Ty, you are quite right, my apologies miss, welcome, welcome to the Borden household, please, come on in. "The housekeeper grabbed their bags before Ty had a chance to argue with her, and waddled back inside, Ty, taking Amy's hand in his and following her.

It was the same as he remembered it, the high ceilings, the fancy yet modern decor. It had his mother's stamp all over it, from the soft fringed cushions in shades of gold and bronze on the white leather couches to the impressionistic artworks that adorned the many stone walls.

"Is she here?" Ty asked, seeing Lolita put their bags near the stairs to the upper levels,

"no, Mr. Ty, she is not, she went to a meeting, she wasn't expecting you till tonight"

"Sorry about that, "Ty interjected, seeing Amy's eyes wandering around the lavishness of the home. "We took the early flight, "

"yes, yes, she will be home soon Mr. Ty, would you like something to drink or eat while you wait?"

Ty looked at Amy, who shook her head politely in refusal.

"we're good, thanks, "Ty said, as his hand slipped around Amy's waist, Lolita noticing it and not able to hide her smile. "we might just wait by the pool,"

"yes sir, "Lolita agreed, those dark Spanish eyes filled with approval "I will bring you some of my famous polvorones, "

Tys eyes lit up, "yeah, that would be great, "he gave Amy a gentle squeeze as he guided her towards the kitchen and out through the large glass terrace doors. Amy's smile increasing as she took in the view, the entertainment area and the infinity pool that bordered a small pool house and rec room.

"oh wow" she breathed, "I can see why you hated it here"

Ty gave her a sideways glance as he watched Lolita disappear back towards the kitchen, "You want a swim?" he asked, his fingers pulling his tee off over his head and leaving it on the banana lounge near his already discarded jacket.

"Um, I haven't got, "Amy stumbled, her eyes on her man as he started to undo his belt buckle, her smile showing as she noticed those pink scars on his body now were faded and hardly notable "you're not going to ….in there …. without…."

Ty laughed, his eyes filled with mischief, "Its ok, Amy, just swim in your underwear, trust me, Lolita has seen it all before, "

"but, what if, your mom?" Amy questioned as he came over to her and gently took hold of her pretty blue flowery top.

"my mom's seen it all before too!" he grinned, "heck, I used to swim in the nude most days."

"I don't know if that's the best, 'Amy stumbled, seeing Ty's fingers undo her buttons on her shirt.

"Hey, "he smiled, "it's a beautiful day, we've been flying for three hours and we deserve a little fun don't you think" he slid his hands over her shoulders as her shirt fell open with his touch. "I promise you, its fine, ok, no one can see you from here, it's one of the privileges of living on the hills"

Amy finally nodded and let him pull the shirt from her shoulders, she had to admit, that crystal clear water did look very inviting after the confines of the flight.

It wasn't long until jeans, boots, socks, and tops were stowed on the banana lounge and Amy found her self-floating around that expanse of beautiful blue water in her underwear, her body surrounded by Tys as he held her close.

"see, "he smiled, his lips pecking hers as he pulled her along with him towards the infinity drop. "isn't this nice, you, me, the water, the sun"

Amy giggled, it was more than nice, it was amazing, she didn't care that she was in her bra and panties, this was a glorious way to spend an afternoon.

"thank you for inviting me," she said softly, her lips now brushing his as his hands floated around her body and pulled her legs up around his torso.

"thank you for coming" he replied, the water reflecting off his skin as Amy let her fingers play with the ends of his hair.

* * *

Amy was in heaven, the sun was warm on her skin, warmer than what she was used to in Hudson, it gave her a cozy feeling as it caressed her bare shoulders. They had finished their swim, well, their 'float around in each other's arms and make out continuously' kind of swim, and now were cuddled up together, on the banana lounge, Ty wrapped in a towel around his waist and Amy laying on top of him, snuggled in his arms, a towel covering her underwear-clad body.

She could feel his breathing as he drew circles up and down his arm. This was bliss, pure unadulterated bliss. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes were closed under those trademark aviators.

He wasn't asleep, but he was dozing, she could tell that by the slow rhythm to his breath. Amy was laying sideways on his body, her hip, and shoulder connecting with his abdomen and chest, her slender legs curled across his as her head rested on his broad shoulder.

"Mr. Ty, "Lolita called from the house, causing them both to raise their heads and look her way, their lazy morning in the sun interrupted.

"Miss Lily is home; her car has just pulled up"

Ty nodded and looked at Amy, who had now sat up on his lap, "well, here goes nothing "he whispered, as he got to his feet as Amy stood up, his hand grabbing his tee and pulling it on over his head. He really didn't need his mother asking questions about the faint damage that still showed on his healing body.

He passed Amy her flower print shirt and stood and watched the alfresco doors. Lolita now, gone from view, but her voice heard from inside the house.

It wasn't long until Amy felt Ty's hand squeeze hers in search of reassurance as his mother, Lily Borden came to stand in the large open doorway.

She gave a smile, it was wary and nervous, but Amy could see the happiness in her eyes when she looked at her son.

"Ty, "she said softly, her feet taking a step out onto the stone patio, her hand covering her mouth as she held his gaze.

She looked well, her hair was down and simply cut, falling around her face, it made her look younger than she had before, the gentle swing of her bangs softening her features.

She was in an even simpler sundress, yellow and blue, with thick cut straps that crossed across her tanned back. It wasn't off the rack, but it was stylishly simple and elegant, giving her a more natural feel.

Ty hadn't made a sound, actually, he hadn't moved, he stood and watched, those walls of self-preservation high around him. This was not the first time, he had seen his mom come through a rehab stint, she always came out, clean and fresh and with a new outlook on life, the model patient, 'coming at life from another angle 'is what she used to call it. But it never lasted, she would be fine for a few days, weeks, then slowly, bit by bit that new persona would crack and break, the problems would return, so would the men, so would Wade, dependent on their relationship status at the time.

The stress would consume her and once again Ty would be left with a stinging red cheek, a mouthful of bad words and insults for his part in destroying her life and her career and a feeling of once again having to play the parent as he picked her up from the floor, wiped her face clean from her vomit, chased off whoever it was at the time from sharing her bed and her fortune. It was a never-ending cycle of having to listen to her give excuse after excuse as to why she needed the booze and the tablets and the men to make it through. Wade had been the worst, but he wasn't the only man in his mother's life when she hit bottom she spiraled and her need for love and companionship made her an easy mark. Wade had been a dark force, the one that manipulated and molded her into her darkest, ugliest self, that Lily was the abuser, the vindictive woman who held her son and his father accountable for her misfortune and demise. That lily Borden didn't care who she hurt, her son, just another victim to the train wreck that was her starlet life.

He had seen it all before, and although she looked good now, and he wanted to believe she had finally sorted her shit and made it through. He wasn't foolish enough to believe it at face value.

"thought you were coming in this afternoon," she said softly, her eyes falling onto Amy as she pulled on her shirt and buttoned it up. "I would have sent a car?"

"I booked the jet early, to avoid the airport crowds and all" Ty cut back, his tone friendly yet reserved.

"Amy, "Lily smiled, coming over to her and giving her the typical one two-cheek kiss, a welcome requirement for the OC elite. "beautiful as always, He didn't say you were coming with him"

Amy looked at Ty, giving Lily a smile, not sure what to say,

"Well, I hadn't really decided whether I was coming until Friday, so…" Ty cut back, "It's not a problem is it?"

"no, no, she is your girlfriend, she is most welcome "Lily replied, "please, come inside and have some Iced tea, "

TY looked over to Amy as she picked up her jeans, "we might get cleaned up first, "he replied, "do you want us to stay in the pool house or…."

Lily gave him a 'don't be silly' smile and motioned to the inside of the house, "your room is exactly as you left it, Ty, You and Amy are more than welcome to share "

Ty nodded, his jeans now also in his hands, as he took Amy's hand and guided her past his mother, who stepped out of the way, he guided Amy up the large slate stairs. Lolita coming down and smiling at them as they passed,

"I've put your bags in your room, Mr. Ty, "she said, those brown eyes mesmerizing Amy, "sheets are clean, fresh towels on the vanity and pillows how you like them, nice and fluffed"

"thank you, Lolli," Ty smiled, seeing the older lady blush as he winked at her. "I have missed you"

"me too, Mr. Ty, "the housekeeper replied, watching them walked up the stairs, "it's good to have you home"

* * *

"so... how long have you been home, "Ty asked, his voice a little noncommittal, they sat at the dining table, in front of the large glass windows that overlooked the outdoor entertainment area.

"Not long, a few weeks" Lily replied, her pink fingernails clinking against the tall glass of iced tea as she tipped it to her lips.

TY looked at his hands, his fingers playing with the sterling silver coaster that his drink had sat on. He spun it in his grip, flipping it between his forefinger and thumb.

Amy watched them both, walls around each other, so much hurt and pain keeping them apart. She reached forward and took another one of Lolita's scrumptious biscuits and looked over at Lily, hoping to break the ice wall that parted her from her son.

"you look really well Lily, "she said, "I love your dress, that color really suits you. "

Lily's attention went to her son's girlfriend seeing her intentions and honoring her for it.

"It was a gift, "she smiled, "supposedly the yellow brings out the color of my eyes" her smile lingered as she recalled the person who had given her that exact complement,

"for the love of…." Ty whispered, shaking his head, he was on edge, Amy could see it, this was by no means easy for him. Especially now the veil of darkness had been lifted on the past and all it entailed. "you've been out for…. what …. a month and you're already throwing yourself at some loser?"

Lily dropped her gaze, allowing him his hit, what she had put him through over the scope of his life had earned him that much.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, her hand touching his, trying to pull him in, she wasn't expecting this to be a reunion of kisses cuddles and I love you's, but his coolness and obvious retracted from his mother wasn't expected either. He had wanted this, he had asked her to come with him, so he could attempt to fix this rift, but now, sitting there, at the table in that lavish over the top home, Ty seemed to be the problem, not Lily.

"It's not like that Ty, "Lily finally replied, "it's different this time, I asked you here, because, I…."

"different, "Ty cut back quickly, "how's this any different mom. You screw up, you get high as a kite on the pills and the booze and end up in rehab, then you get out, and bang! you're doing all the same things again!...how's that any different?"

"Ty, please, you are my son, and I know I have hurt you more times than I can remember, "she explained, Amy watched as she laid it all on the line, "I can never make that up to you, What I did, what Wade did, what your father did, you never should have had to deal with any of that. "

"Stop, "Ty warned, his eyes on the table again as he tapped the coaster roughly on the surface, "don't…. just stop ok, I don't want to hear how sorry you are, it doesn't change what happened, what will happen, again"

"You need to hear it, Ty, because I need you to know, that I am sorry for what I did. I betrayed you, I abused you, I left you to suffer at the hands of a man who …."

Ty stood up and walked away, Amy trying to stop him but missing his hand as he sidestepped and avoided her.

"Ty,.." Amy whispered as she got to her feet, seeing him disappear around the kitchens door frame and head up the stairs.

"let him go, "Lily said softly, her eyes sad as she watched her son once again turn from her. "I don't deserve his forgiveness, I have hurt him so badly that I doubt he will ever be able to talk to me without feeling pain, this is my fault, not his"

"he wanted to come," Amy explained, "it's just really hard for him to trust you, especially when it comes to Wade, and what happened "

"I know, and I understand that I've been such a fool, Amy, I let that man hurt my boy. He stole him away from me, and I have no idea how Im ever going to get him back"

* * *

Amy found Ty in his room, sitting in a rather plush leather desk chair, his eyes out the window taking in the view of New Port Beach on the peninsula below.

She walked in quietly, not wanting to startle him as he had left the living room in a bit of a rush. His anger at his mother showing through.

"you ok?" she asked, as her hands slipped around his shoulders from behind, causing Ty to lean back in his chair, and look up at her.

"Yeah, "he replied, "sorry for bailing, I just don't want to hear the platitudes and excuses anymore, I didn't come here for sorries,"

"I get that, I do, "Amy replied, trying to show him her support, "but you said you wanted to give this a chance, so…"

"I know, "He agreed, "it's just hard Amy, I've seen this before ok, this isn't new to me, "

"but she's trying Ty, "Amy continued, "sometimes that's all anyone can ever do?"

Ty looked down at his hands, hearing her words and not liking them, because in his heart he knew she was right, he had come to see if he could sort this out with his mother, he wanted to at least clear the air, make it redeemable, civil. But it was proving harder than he envisaged it would. Even with Amy's calming presence, he still had this anger inside that seemed to come to the surface every time he even looked at his mother, let alone spoke to her.

"she's seeing someone isn't she," he asked flatly., knowing the answer.

"yes, but from what she's told me, he sounds really nice, nothing like …." Amy stopped, her hands feeling Ty tense up at the idea of her mentioning him.

"cool, so he doesn't want to beat me up or sexually assault me, bonus!" Ty's sarcasm was getting the better of him again. And he knew Amy was not impressed by his tone.

"stop that" Amy whispered, "that's not helping"

Ty didn't answer, how could he, he didn't have anything to say that would change the way he felt.

"she's invited him to dinner tonight, so he can meet you, "Amy said softly, waiting for the backlash, "but that's only if you're ok with it, she doesn't want to upset you any more than she already has"

He shook his head, "well that's big of her, Amy threw him a scolding look, making him look away, "so what is he? Director? financial tycoon? Lawyer? Therapist? Or maybe this one is like Manuel the gardener, my age and only really after a …."

"Ty, "Amy warned, understanding how he felt, but not liking this side of him. He was crass and hard, his compassion gone and replaced by cold sarcastic torment. "stop, this isn't you"

He fell silent, knowing he was dangerously close to crossing a line. "ok, ok, I'm sorry" he whispered, his head tilting back again to look up at her, those blue eyes melting away all the anger and disrespect he had in him. "I'll play nice, for you"

"look, I get it ok, your mad and you don't trust her, and with good reason, she's hurt you, and you're just protecting yourself from feeling that pain again. "Amy walked around so she was now standing in front of him. "but that pain, is destroying you, Ty, Jo told you the only way to truly overcome this was to face your demons. This is ONE such Demon Ty, you need to …."

"I need you, "Ty cut in, as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His eyes locked to hers as he lowered her down onto his lap. "only you"

He leaned forward and kissed her, his lips warm against hers. Trying to savor the moment and push the darkness away.

Amy went with it, knowing he needed the contact, her body now sitting on his as he showed her how much he needed her. After a moment, and the need to breathe took precedence, Amy gave him a rueful smile and tapped the end of his nose.

"so, dinner?" she pushed, wanting a response,

"Ok, Dinner, "he agreed,

"and you'll play nice with Roman? "Amy questioned,

"Roman? "TY raised his brow, "ok, I'll play nice with Roman"

"that's all anyone can ask of you TY, "She said softly as she pecked his lips again. "just give him a chance, you never know, you might just like him"

"I doubt it" Ty turned back, his pout making Amy smile.

"give it a go!"

"ok, I'll give it a go!" and with those words he kissed her again, those defined and strong arms wrapping around his girl as he rocked the chair back and pulled her with him. His smile wide when he heard her giggle.

* * *

Dinner was set to be a beautiful affair, the table looked magnificent, set in all its high-class finery. Lolita had outdone herself on her presentation. The flowers, and the settings, the crockery, cutlery, something out of a home decor magazine.

Ty dressed for dinner, as was the Borden way, now wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. Amy followed suit, pulling on a simple blue sundress, matching it with some simple yet elegant sandals. With her hair down around her shoulders and her make soft but enhancing, she looked stunning and way too beautiful for Ty not to notice or respond too.

They walked downstairs arm in arm, Ty agreeing to behave and give Lily's new man a chance at least to show his worth or lack thereof. Ty wasn't holding out any expectations, because, when it came to his mother, and her lovers, he had none. So, if this guy ended up being ok, it was, in Tys eyes an added bonus to an otherwise bad situation.

The found Lily in the main lounge, looking through a photo album, Amy showing interest straight away at the idea of maybe seeing some baby snaps of the infamous Tyler Borden.

Lily looked up and gave them both a welcoming smile, Happy to see her son had agreed to dinner and at least giving her a chance to prove him wrong.

"Lolita is in the kitchen, she would love it if you could give her a hand for a moment Amy," Lily asked, wanting to spend some time with her son alone. Ty looked at Amy and showed her he wasn't keen on any one on one time, especially with his mother. But Amy tapped his hand, kissed his cheek and excused herself, seeing Tys pleading look when she walked away.

"Please, Ty, sit, I really do think it's time you and I cleared the air, "Lily said, "I have so much to tell you"

Ty swallowed and took the seat opposite her, not wanting to get to close, he was uncomfortable enough without getting up close and personal,

"There's nothing to talk about Mom, I shouldn't have walked out like that, it was rude, and I apologize"

He looked at his hands as he played with his fingernails. The awkwardness getting worse between them by the second.

"ok, look, I'm sorry, I know I've let you down in the past, "Lily began, seeing Ty shake his head and roll his eyes. "ok, I've hurt you, I get it, I let it all get out of control and I wasn't there, when you needed me. "

"you were never their mom" Ty whispered back, hurt in his tone. "you should have just given me up, when the CPS came that time, at least then I would have had a chance with the foster system"

"Tyler! I couldn't have ever done that to you, "Lily exclaimed, "I love you, I always have"

"come on Mom, you loved the idea of me, the perfect son, to show off to all your Hollywood friends. But I wasn't was I, I wasn't that perfect kid you always wanted. "he chuckled dryly to himself, "it's funny really, the son you wanted, you both wanted, died ... so you got the reject, the one who didn't live up to the family name"

Lily's face dropped, hearing the pain flow through him. "The day I lost Jayden was one of the worst days of my life, but I never thought of you as a reject Ty, I always saw the potential in you, I'm just let things get on top of me and I lost my way"

"lost your way," TY cut back, "you abandoned me, mom! you chose that arsehole over me! your own son, you stood back and let him...have me! you did nothing to stop it! You know what, I'm glad Jay died, that way he didn't have to live through what I did!." he went to get up, feeling the hackles on the back of his neck rise again. But she grabbed his arm and stopped him. Even though his words had cut her to the bone, she needed to set this right. She had made so many mistakes, With Brad and with Ty, Wade being the biggest one of all. But this was her chance, her last chance to finally attempt to get her sons love back. She was terrified it was too late, but she had to try, she had to at least give it one last go.

"I know, I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I let Wade into my life. Your life "She agreed, "I can't take back what I let him do to you, I can't make that go away, But I'm trying to set it right Ty, I'm trying to make up for all of it, part of my rehab is that I have to face those I wronged, and you, my boy, my precious boy, are the one I owe the biggest debt of forgiveness too. "she took a breath, her hands pushing her hair from her face as she steadied herself. "I'm asking for you to forgive me, Ty, to put this behind us and to move on. Start a new, can you give me that chance? "

Silence fell between them as she held him still, her hand trembling as it held him from his escape.

"Amy told me your getting help," she said, seeing him turn and look at her, a little twinge of annoyance in his eyes for that disclosure.

"she shouldn't have said that, but yes, I am," he replied, "Doctor Wheaton has been great, she's helped me access a lot of things in my past that have been hidden from me"

Lily smiled and gave him a reassuring nod. "Im glad it's helping, "

He nodded, appreciating her concern. He was still wary of her, but he had stopped trying to get away from her. Opting to rather stand his ground at let the conversation progress.

"You should know, I went to see Wade, "she said suddenly, but when she saw Ty's expression she instantly realized she needed to elaborate. Those green eyes were filled with stunned disbelief. "I needed to end it once and for all Ty. He's in a coma now, and they doubt he will ever wake up"

"good" Ty whispered back, feeling guilty for thinking it, but standing by his call. "I hope he never sees the light of day again"

"The police told me what happened, how he tried to take you, and you fought back"

"you disappointed?" Ty asked, his voice low, "angry at me for putting him down!"

"Ty, of course not, I told you, I have let him go, it's over, "Lily managed to get him to sit down again, this was not going to be a simple fix, he didn't trust her, she had hurt him so many times that he had become accustomed to not believing her or her declarations of love.

"tell me about this Roman guy?" he finally said, giving her an opening. It was more of a deflection, but it was a way in, so Lily to the offer.

She smiled, and clasped her hands together, "I met him at a meeting," she said,

Ty raised an eyebrow, not following.

"and AA meeting, "Lily explained, "he is …."

"a drunk?" Ty asked, not surprised, it made sense, they had something in common at least.

"No, he is actually a facilitator, he runs the meetings, "Lily gave her son a {settle down and stop judging} kind of look.

Ty nodded and sat back in the chair. Allowing her to continue. His skepticism still quite evident in his demeanor,

"Roman is a wonderful man, he is kind and open and lets me be me, he sees me, not the starlet, or the movie star, just me. This is the first time in my life Ty, that I can truly just be myself. He loves me for me, not my name, or my standing, or my money, just me. "

Ty rubbed his jaw, understanding that connection, that bond between two people. He felt the same way about Amy and the love they shared, how could he fault his mother for finally feeling that some bond?

"what does he do? "Ty asked, "when he's not running AA meetings I mean"

"he's an x police detective actually, turned author, he writes crime mysteries" She smiled, "I'm asking for you to give him a chance Ty, that's all"

Ty twitched his lip, he sounded ok, normal even. Maybe this was a turning point for his mother. A road to redemption. Who knows, had she finally found the guy she had been searching for her entire life. Was this Roman character her salvation, Amy had saved him, was it so hard to believe that his mother had now also found her soulmate?

They talked together for a little while longer, Ty still remaining guarded but at least giving her the option to explain. Lily tread carefully, knowing she was on thin ice with her son, and if she didn't play her cards perfectly, she would fall through into the frigid waters that were his trust of her.

Amy and Lolita returned from the kitchen, both carrying trays filled with fresh coffee and polvorones. Lolita giving Amy a thank you smile as she returned to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.

"so, you two have grown close, "Lily said with a smile, noting the look they shared as Amy took a seat in the arm of the chair Ty had taken refuge in.

Ty rubbed his chin, remembering Lily's dislike of Amy and her accusations that she was a gold digger after Ty for his standing and money.

"I love her," he said simply, giving her no more than the honest truth.

Amy smiled at Ty and squeezed his shoulder, she could feel the tension, this was not going to be settled by one conversation.

"I'm glad you have someone in your life who you can love Ty, "Lily said softly, her eyes watching her son, "you deserve that, you deserve to be loved "

Ty looked away, not knowing what to say, this was way too real for him, but he could see that maybe his mother was now on the right path. A rather loud knock at the front doors brought them back to the present and Lolita out of the kitchen, her hands wiping quickly on her apron as she bustled over to welcome the guest.

Voices were heard, a few small laughs shared as Ty turned to see a tall older man, follow Lolita into the room, Amy staying by Ty's side as he got to his feet, those eyes now a green as uncut emeralds.

He was a little taller than Ty, a slightly lean but solid build. With dark longish hair, cut loose and neat, greying around the temples, he looked like a man of intelligence. With heavily set brows that moves when he smiled. He was in a simple blazer and chinos with a checkered shirt, a sensible look but one of cut and polish.

His eyes looked around the room, taking in the occupants, holding on Lily for a moment as he saw her nervous and trepid eyes.

"You must be Ty, "Roman said, his smile warm as he reached out his hand in welcome, his face showing his willingness to make this meeting work. "Lily has told me so much about you, "

Ty reluctantly accepted the offering and pressed his hand to the others. Giving him a gentle nod as Amy stayed close by his side.

"It's so great to finally meet you, "Roman continued, his eyes falling onto Amy as she smiled at him in return" and you're the girlfriend I take it, UM… Amy?"

She nodded and gave a friendly laugh, noting Ty's reservedness. "yes, Amy Fleming "

"Amy Fleming !" Roman said on repeat, "pleased to meet you finally"

He broke the handshake and went to Lily's side, where he kissed her cheek respectfully, showing their connection. Ty watching him closely as he interacted with his mother. So far so good, no alarm bells were ringing, that was a gratuity.

"dinner is ready," Lolita said as she poked her head around the corner of the door jam, "I have the table set in the master dining room"

They all made their way into the, count them, second dining room, and took their seats around the lavishly set and laid table. Ty took one side with Amy, with Lily and Roman across from them. Lolita placing the entre before them as she smiled and headed back to the kitchen,

"this looks amazing "Roman said, looking at the housekeeper, Ty noting the smile of appreciation given back to him, "thankyou Lolita, "

The meal did look amazing, Roman was right to compliment the chef.

They started with Tortilla Espanola's, Spanish Omelets to those not in the know. slow-cooked caramelized onion and potato in olive oil, with a soft and fluffy egg added and cooked into a thick omelet, almost resembling a cake. Lolita leaving it sliced into wedges on a silver platter.

Amy took a slice, the favors and texture taking her by surprise, Ty smiling at her as she continued to enjoy her meal. Roman also noting how much she seemed to be enjoying the first course.

"Lily thinks I only started seeing her because of Lolita's cooking" Roman laughed, "I have to admit, it was a definite draw card,"

Ty twisted his lip, "Lolita's cooking is probably the only thing I've missed about New Port"

Lily took the hit, seeing Romans eyes flick to her in reassurance. Amy also noting the cut in Ty's tone. He was trying to keep it civil, but it wasn't easy to mask the years of abuse and neglect. Ty and Lily's relationship had been strained for years. It was going to take more than one shared meal to pull it back into the realms of normality.

"I have missed you to Mr. Ty" Came a sing-song voice from the kitchen, Amy chuckling as she threw her boyfriend a sideways glance.

The main was even more impressive than the opener, Amy looking on in amazement as the plates were placed in front of each diner. Ty offering Lolita the right to join them, to which she cordially refused, his eyes flickering towards his mother, waiting for her disapproval towards including the hired help, but surprisingly, this time, he found no such rebuke.

Amy looked down at her plate, stunned at how beautiful it looked. Lolita smiling at her and taking a breath as she announced the course.

"Roast cod with paella & saffron olive oil" she smiled, as she took a quick curtsy and headed back to the kitchen.

Amy lent over to Ty as she saw him start to devour his serving, her mouth close to his ear.

"did you eat like this every day?" she whispered, looking amazed at the perfect filet of fish that sat before her.

Ty chuckled and let his head touch hers briefly as he gave her a soft grin "Lolita is an amazing cook, but no, she's pulled all the stops out tonight"

Amy kissed his cheek quickly and went back to her meal, Roman taking the floor again and asking the usual table questions that people who are dining together ask. Ty played the part, responding when required, giving an opinion on open topics and basically playing the perfect house guest.

Lily trying to engage with him, but finding he was playing it safe, keeping to the simple questions and engagements and not letting any conversation get to close for comfort.

The dinner ended with Churros and chocolate sauce and freshly roasted coffee, with the conversation winding down on the alfresco deck chairs as the sun set over the blue waters of New Port Beach.

TY squeezed Amy's hand and gave her the look she knew to mean 'ok, I'm done' Lily giving him a smile as he got to his feet, his hand guiding Amy up next to him.

Roman, also stood up, offering his hand to Lily, Ty watching closely as his mother came to stand by her man's side.

"It's been great meeting you Ty, Amy, I do hope we get to catch up again before you go, maybe we can take out my yacht? Catch some of this beautiful sunshine on offer"

Ty smiled and gave Roman a 'maybe' nod of his head, Amy smiling at him and the positive interaction between them.

"thanks yeah, maybe, I'd love to show Amy around before we leave." Ty said softly to both of them, not wanting to commit to more than that at the moment. "thanks for dinner, it was …. nice"

Lily came forward and touched Ty's shoulder, Amy seeing him tense but allow it, "I'm so glad you came, "she said softly, "Roman and I are really happy to have you and Amy here"

Ty looked at the floor, giving his mother a small smile, not really showing much of how he was feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, "he whispered, "maybe we can talk some more then, ok"

Ty reached out his hand to Roman who happily took the gesture, seeing it as a step forward.

"it was nice to meet you," Ty said softly as he turned to go, Amy followed her man, smiling and saying her good nights as she took Ty's hand yet again as they turned to leave.

"sleep well guys, "Roman called as he put his arm around Lily and gave her a gentle smile, his lips pressing to her forehead, "I think that went well, I really do "

* * *

"so. that went ok" Amy observed, her hands pulling the covers up as she slid into bed, the soft lights of the room muting her tones. Ty didn't answer, he just flicked her a look as he spat into the basin from the ensuite. He was in his boxers and a tank, the soft warm breeze from the ocean playing with the curtains near his bed.

Amy looked around the room, it wasn't what she expected, there were definite hints of Ty and his personality, but the nautical blues and whites, and summer décor just didn't seem to sit with what she knew of him. There was the usual, the pictures of him and a few, what she assumed were friends on the dresser, a large mounted Indian motorbike poster, some sporting trophies, and personal effects. But nothing that really signified the space as belonging to him. Not like the loft, Tys now home, it was the essence of him, it felt like the perfect fit. This place, although nice, felt more like a stop gap to Amy, a place to lay your head, but not a home.

Ty hit the light switch and ran his hands through his hair, giving his head a quick shake as he padded quietly over to the bed.

Amy gave him a big smile as he stood near the bed and watched her, the soft light reflecting in his eyes as he pulled the covers back and slid in next to her. Those arms pulling her close as she snuggled into his chest. Ty kissed the top of her head and gave her a gentle squeeze. She heard him chuckle as he pressed his lips to her hair once again.

"what?" Amy said softly, turning her head upwards so she could look at his face,

"nothing "he grinned, unable to keep the smile that was playing on his lips hidden.

"what!" she pushed, her fingers digging into his arms, wanting to know what he found so amusing.

"ok, ok," he laughed, as he pushed up against the heavy wooden bed head. His shoulders pressed back against the soft pillows. "It's just, you're the first girl I've had up here that I didn't have to sneak up the stairs."

Amy cocked her brow, giving him a questioning look," oh really? And how many girls have you 'HAD' up here?"

Ty chuckled again, his hand pulling her close, seeing that green glint in her baby blues.

"how many!" Amy pushed, her fingers digging in again into his soft flesh, Ty jumped and rolled her in his arms as he pinned her to the bed.

"what does it matter, "he smiled, his lips nipping playfully at her as he held her still, "you're here now, and you're the only one I care about so…."

Amy grabbed his bottom lip between hers and applied a little pressure, making him growl as she let go.

"how many? Two? Four? More than five?"

Ty rolled his eyes and kissed her, his tongue playing with hers as he tried to distract her from her questions. Amy not letting up, needing more leverage over him as he refused to elaborate. She enticed him along, those warm lips playing with his as her hands slid down his back and across his behind.

Ty suddenly freezing mid-kiss as he pulled up, his eyes watching her in comic warning as she took hold of the only thing she knew that would make him succumb to her questioning.

"Amy, "he warned, his smile a little nervous as she tightened her grip, the growl in his throat cracking through his tense smile.

"how many?" She asked again, her fingers strumming in unison, her eyes watching his face as his mouth opened and his eyes rolled and shut for a second, he let out a shaky breath as he chuckled again,

"come on, that's not…. f…. are" he breathed, his head falling forward as he tried with all his might to fight the waves of pleasure that belted through him.

"how many?" Amy pressed again,

"Ok, OK!" he stammered, "a few, ok,,,,, god damn you!" he pressed his hands into the bed beside her as he tried to stay in control "grrrrrrrrrrr, you know …f…. u…c…. k ...me!"

Amy couldn't help but grin as he tensed his shoulders above her, both her hands now busily tormenting him as he pressed his head into the nape of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he held his weight above her. Her feelings of invisibility and domination making her feel alive.

"a few hey, so that would be two? Three?" she didn't really care, Ty had told her about his past, she knew she was far from his first conquest. But playing with him and dominating him in this way was turning her on more than she had ever thought it could.

"god damn, Amy, I…...I don't remember ok, "he breathed, her hand slowing slightly giving him a reprieve. "but…if you don't stop doing that, all you'll be getting out of me tonight is a kiss and a cuddle, you feel me?"

Amy giggled, and let go, her hands sliding up his torso and around his shoulders, "now we wouldn't want that would we?" she replied softly into his ear, hearing him exhale as he lifted his head to look down at her.

"Oh your…your evil, "he smiled, those eyes of his on fire as he took his chance at regaining the upper hand. In one quick moment, he rolled her in his arms and pulled her up on to her knees. Amy squealing slightly as she fell back onto his haunches as he slid his hand around her body from behind. Amy was completely taken by surprise, not knowing what he was going to do next, she leant back against him, her bottom sitting on his thighs as he pulled her hair from her shoulder and nibbled her neck from over her the top. Amy sighed and shut her eyes, her arms falling lax at her sides. Ty's hands claimed her breasts as his own. After a few gentle tweaks and caresses, he challenged her again. his teeth pressing on her neck as his hands grabbed the bottom of her tee and pulled it off over her head. Those soft slender arms in the air as he guided them back around his neck, leaving her open and venerable to his sensual attack. Amy was overrun. Her senses in complete overdrive and Ty slid his hands down her arms and over her now exposed body, playing and enticing as he went, feeling her react to his touch, her skin tensing under his fingertips. Her skin alive and static to his touch.

His kissed her neck and shoulders, as she sat on his thighs, her small little panty clad bottom pressed neatly up against his hips. Amy gasping when she felt him lift her slightly, so she could slide those white cottontails from her hips and down her legs.

"Oh my…." she breathed, her body trembling against his as his hands walked down her body, one stopping, on her breast, the other finding another erogenous site to torment further down south.

"Ty !, "She cried, her voice low as she felt him move again behind her, his mouth at her ear as one hand slid to the middle of her back and pressed her ever so gently forward, Amy's mouth opened as her arms fell with her and took her weight, her eyes shut as she lost herself to his control. Ty's hand continued its work between her thighs as he ran his other hand down her now arched spine, his smile pressing to her neck as he lent over her prone body and took her as his from behind.

This was the most erotic and sensual thing Amy had ever experienced in all the time she had been with Ty, she had fantasized and wondered about different ideas, positions, techniques, but their intimate moments, although amazing and very fulfilling had never gone much past the usual missionary or shower scenarios. Ty had played it safe with her, guiding her through, not wanting to overwhelm her or take it too far. But as her own confidence grew, in her own sexual presence and his, so did his creativity. With them now secure enough in their own united sexuality to try different things and ideas.

He moved again, turning her in his arms as his lips found hers, holding her close to his now naked body, those boxers, and tank discarded without her even realizing. Ty lowered her again, Amy now sitting in front of him as he moved his legs, so she could wrap hers around him.

Amys' arms circled his neck as her mouth opened to him and let him in. his hands spread across her hips as he moved her ever so gently forward and claimed her again.

They loved, kissed, caressed and lost themselves in each other well into the night. Ty keeping her close to the edge but not quite letting her fall. They ended up sideways on the bed, Amy's hair hanging over the edge as Ty pulled her legs up around his hips. Her body enveloping him as he finally allowed her to release, Amy shut her eyes as her head fell back, the tidal wave of electricity taking her by surprise, it was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she felt him growl and follow her over the edge of oblivion. The two falling into the ecstasy of their union together.

It was after midnight when they both lay next to each other, body wet with sweat, hair tangled and unruly. Hearts thumping and exhausted. Ty's arm under Amy's shoulders as they both looked at the ceiling in aftermath euphoria.

"more than five?" Amy breathed, turning her head to look into his eyes as they found her, her smile tired but vibrant none the less.

He caught his breath and swallowed, his lips moist as he finally gave in, his smile content and pleasantly numb.

"yes, more than five," he said back, those eyes loving her as they held her captive. "but not one of them comes close to you."

* * *

to be continued


	71. The Prodigal Son Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

The next day Ty took Amy on a whirlwind tour of New Port Beach, Showing her his favorite haunts and locations. He had spent nearly two years there with his mother, so it somehow did resonate as a home base to him, although in his heart Lucky Montana would forever hold that familiarity of family.

He pulled the Jeep (his other Jeep, the wrangler that he used when staying there) out onto New Port Boulevard, heading for the famous Newport Beach Pier and Balboa Pier, home to the Balboa Fun Zone, an old-school amusement park with a Ferris wheel and ocean views. Amy walked with him, arm in arm as they wandered the bayside boardwalk and enjoyed the carnival atmosphere. They took a long, relaxing ride on the Ferris Wheel, which caused Amy to marvel at the fantastic views of the Newport Harbor and the Pacific Ocean.

They sat arm in arm on the large wooden bench seats as they enjoyed a narrated harbor cruise, getting inside information on who's who in the million-dollar waterfront homes. Ty pointing out quietly which ones he had been inside of personally. His Identity undisclosed, due to his baseball cap and aviator disguise. They also got the surprise and delight in seeing the harbor's most playful denizen, the sea lion. Frolicking in the crystal blue waters that lapped effortlessly against the sides of the cruise boat. The Harbor cruise took them right up close and personal at the harbor buoys. Amy feeling Ty's arms around her body as he stood behind her as she took it all in. His joy at her enjoyment showing in that smile that hadn't left his face since they left the mansion that morning.

Ty. The daredevil that he was, his carefree New Port persona taking over slightly in the afternoon, decided to challenge Amy to a test of bravery. Amy shaking her head in refusal when he tried to get her to try the bayside bungee jump on the boardwalk, opting rather, to partake in a safer, yet still challenging option of climbing a palm tree, to which she made it halfway up the smooth trunk. Ty rewarding her with her own private ride on the giant Happy Swing.

They revisited their childhood again in the Arcade & Game center after meandering their way through the myriad of shops and restaurants, including the best BBQ Amy had ever tasted. Their day ending looking out over the Pacific after dinner at Ruby's Diner at the end of the pier.

"this had been the best day," Amy said wistfully, her eyes on the orange and purple paint splashes that adorned the expanse of open sky in front of her.

Ty snuggled in behind her, His head on her shoulder as his arms encapsulated her body. They stood at the pier rail, body to body, heart to heart, the day closing around them. The other people and residents busily heading for home or setting out to capture the nightlife that was about to get underway.

"As I live and breathe!" A voice called from across the boardwalk, the intrusion, breaking the moment as Amy felt Ty turn to the voice as she heard a surprised laugh, "it can't be…...no….no…oh my god, it is!"

"Dustin!" Ty exclaimed, his hands slipping away from Amy as he turned completely around, his face alive with recognition as he embraced the young man who approached him. Amy watched on with silent smiles as she saw the two old friends shoulder bump and slap each other's backs. "how are you, man!"

"wow! look at you! All incognito!" the blonde-haired interloper laughed, "I nearly didn't recognize you, but you got this way, you know, that tilt of that head, that twist to your hip, I just knew it had to be you!"

Ty thumped his friend roughly in the chest, making him take a few staggered steps backward. His smile wide, his laugh bright, He had missed his New Port sidekick, they had been the best of friends when he had been banished to the coast.

Dustin Michaels, with his grey eyes, blonde hair, tall, lanky and lean physique, had missed his son of a starlet too, they had shared a lot of adventures together, and he had to admit, Tys leaving had made his social life take a substantial blow at first.

He was, and always would be Ty's wingman, and to see him back on the Pier, looking happy and alive, unmarred by the horrors he knew he had faced at the hands of his mother and wade, brought instant joy to the rogue's universe.

"How long you been back man!" he asked, punching Ty in the Arm, the play between them violent but comical.

"just a day, "Ty smiled, "I'm here till the end of the week, sorting out some stuff, you know"

Dustin nodded, understanding, "I heard about your dad man, that's harsh, "his smile lowering, "and the brother, you walked into a hornet's nest up there in the land of the maple"

Ty nodded and appreciated the sentiment. "it's been, a challenge, but ….it wasn't all bad, Canada had its perks"

He turned back to Amy who was about twenty meters away from them, her back still reclining against the piers rail.

"oh …yeah, I can see those perks from here!" Dustin grinned, "wow Man! tell me she's your long-lost sister!"

Ty laughed and wrapped his arm around his best friend, guiding him over to where Amy stood, watching them, a soft smile playing on her lips. "definitely not a sister Dus, "he whispered, "and you keep your hands off, ok, this one isn't on my share list"

Dustin ginned, knowing too well that if Ty was staking a claim, she had to be special. The two young men's bond was as tight as it was the day they became friends at school when Ty arrived in New Port after being banished with his mother from Montana. They were close, Amy could see that, their interactions like brothers, a bond she had seen building between Ty and Caleb back at home.

"Amy, "Ty called, his smile wide as they came to stand before her, Ty's arm instantly running around her body and pulling her close to his side, "I want you to meet my main man, Dustin"

Amy smiled at both of them, seeing Dustin give her a rather lavish and extravagant bow. "my lady,"

"um, hello?" she stammered, looking at Ty who was rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

"You, my dear, are …. like …. finer than ice cream!" Dustin pushed his hands into his pockets and gave her a cheeky grin.

"thank you, "Amy laughed, "I think"

Ty kissed her cheek, giving her a slight squeeze "Dustin and I spent a lot of time together while I lived here, "he explained, "he was my friend, he is my friend."

"your sidekick, your entourage, your security, "Dustin cut in, nudging Ty again, "then he pulled up stumps and left me…... devastated I was…... "he looked at the ground, feinting a sad pitiful face.

Ty snorted in comic relief at his friends bad acting, "cut it out, "he laughed, "it's not like I had a choice remember"

Amy watched them both interact, this was the happiest she had seen Ty in a long time. It was like Dustin had breathed new life into him. There was a spark in his eyes that had been dormant and now it flickered with the intensity of new found vigor.

They walked three by three along the pier, Amy at Ty's side, his arm around her as Dustin chatted and caught him up on the goings on in his absence.

"so, Jo Jo? "Ty asked, looking interested in his friend's updates.

"She's around, catching up with her and the girls tonight actually, party at mine, you game?"

Ty flickered his eyes to Amy, waiting for a response, she could see he wanted to go, and although Amy didn't like the idea of partying with unknowns, that face, those eyes, filled with excitement. How could she possibly steal that from him?

"Ok, if you want to go, "she whispered, "yeah, I'm up for it"

She felt him squeeze her a little tighter in thanks. "ok, what time? "

"9pm on the dot, Man, Dad is out of town, Mom is at her book club weekend so, the house is all mine"

They continued to walk back down the piers, chatting and talking indiscriminately, Dustin taking a few jumps out in front of him as he stopped Ty and Amy in their tracks.

"you heard about Bella, right?" he asked, looking into Tys eyes waiting for a response.

"I saw her a month or so back, caused me a lot of grief, "Ty cut in, not really wanting to dredge up Bella Truscott and her destructive path through Hudson and his relationship with Amy.

Dustin lowered his eyes, "she gone man, "he whispered, "car crash 2 weeks ago, "

Ty's smile faded as he swallowed hard, his eyes looking to Amy who also had lost her mirth.

"what happened?" Ty asked softly, Bella and Ty had left things in a rather definitive negative place. Calling an end to their friendship after she attempted and failed an invasion on his relationship with Amy, but he never wished her harm or ill will. To hear she had passed away, so tragically and so young, stabbed him, Bella was a wildfire, but …. she was still someone he had shared his life with.

"not sure, all I know is she was on life support for two days and then her dad pulled the plug, "Dustin continued, "she never woke up, "

Ty came forward and hugged his friend, knowing he had a secret crush on the buxom blonde. "Im so sorry man, are her parents still around? I'd like to pay my respects?"

"Nah, they headed out to NYC not long after, I think the house is up for sale, Milly said there were too many memories here, it all just got too hard"

"Milly?" Amy asked softly, Causing Ty to turn his head to look at her,

"Bella's little sis, she's 17, "Ty explained. "she lives with Bella's Aunt"

"Mill is still here though, she will be at the party tonight, you can chat to her then If ya want to pass on your condolences."

Ty nodded, "you should have told me, man, texted or called, I …. I would have…" Ty stammered, feeling guilty for not being there for his friend or for Bella's family.

"Dude, you were in the midst of a family scandal yourself, I saw the news! you nearly died, dude, there was nothing for you here, "he rubbed his face, "her parents would have been difficult anyway, none of us went to the funeral, it was family only, her mom would have chased you off"

Ty looked at the ground, "we didn't leave it on the best of terms, she kinda had a go at Amy and her family, but I think that was to get back at me for …"

"My man, "Dustin smiled, knowing too well how Ty took things on and over thought them. "Bella made her choice, you can't take the blame for that, she got behind the wheel, when she knew she shouldn't, it was all her, don't you dare try to shoulder this…."

Amy liked Dustin, he was open and honest and wasn't shy to put Ty in his place. She could see why they had become such good friends.

"so pretty lady, "Dustin said suddenly, that vibrancy back in his step and he bounced around in front of her, "you want me to fill you in on the inner workings of this guy, Or …. I could tell you some stories "

"oh really!" Amy smiled, her eyebrow-raising as she glanced up to TY who shook his head and went to respond. "what inner workings are we referring too?"

"Oh, my dear, my dear, "Dustin laughed, sliding his arm around Amy's shoulders and pulling her away from Ty as he gaped in stunned protest at the intrusion.

"I'm warning you Dus, "he growled, running after them as Dustin guided them down the pier towards the parking lots, "don't you dare say a single word…about … anything! "

"well, there was this time, that Ty, the main man there, and I decided to skip class and…."

"Dustin!"

* * *

They had returned to the Borden Mansion not long after sunset, Ty saying goodbye to Dustin at the pier, promising to catch up with him at the party later that night.

Now sitting in their room, Amy looked a little despondently through her small bag, realizing that not only did she have no idea what this party was going to be like, or who was going to be there, but that she also had absolutely nothing to wear. She had packed light, jeans, and tees, one pretty floral top which she had worn that day. But not a lot to wear to a house party of the elite. Ty had told her about the party scene on the way back in the car, and Amy had to admit, she felt a little out of her depth. This was New Port, this was the Californian coast. Home to the elite and the wealthy. Dustin may be only the Police chief's son, but his mother, well, she was a well-known makeup artist for the rich and famous. Meaning that family too was from the other side of the financial pages. Heartland and the Bartlett family were by no means destitute, but this was a whole other scope of opulence and status. They lived big and partied hard out here and Amy was starting to feel a little out of her depth.

"he's taking you out?" Lily asked as she stepped hesitantly into the bedroom door. Her eyes scanning around the room and noting the closed bathroom door, and the faint sound of a shower.

Amy looked up, smiled and nodded, her lip still tucked behind her tooth, "yes, a party, at Dustin's house"

"Oh, one of those parties, "Lily replied, a look that Amy instantly picked up on.

"those parties?"

"Ty and Dustin are …." Lily began "rather close, as Im sure you're aware, "

Amy nodded, Ty had told her of his relationship with Dustin and how they had bonded.

"well, the party scene here in New Port, especially for people of Tys, standing, is rather full on. Don't get me wrong, I love Dustin, he is a good boy, but Ty and Dustin together, well, responsibility and sensibility tend to go out the window."

Amy looked confused, He had told her of his exploits with Dustin, when they were back at Heartland not long after they had first started seeing each other. Dustin had been his saving grace, a place to go to when life at home became too much. Could this just be Lily trying to sabotage him again, or was this concern genuine?

"I shouldn't say anything, "Lily continued, "just keep an eye on him ok, New Port and Ty, it's not a good fit, I see that now, he's better off with you, in Hudson"

Amy didn't know what to say, this new softer Lily was taking her a little time to get used to. She wasn't sure if it was sincere or not. But for now, she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She let her eyes fall back onto her bag, her fingers pulling yet another soft tee into the open.

"come with me" Lily suddenly said, offering Amy her hand and walking her down the corridor of the second story to another room, she twisted the handle and walked inside, Amy following behind her. Looking a little confused as to why Lily had taken her into another room.

"My friend's niece is about your age, she stays here when she is in New Port on shoots, "Lily walked over to the built-in robe and pulled back the large glass sliding doors. "she's a model, and I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow something "

Amy's' mouth dropped open when rack after rack of designer dresses of nearly every style rolled out before her. They were exquisite and well out of Amy's own price range.

"Oh, Lily I …. I couldn't" Amy breathed, her eyes blinking in amazement "honestly I can just wear my jeans"

Lily chuckled and looked back at the girl who she knew one day would probably end up being her daughter in law. "this is California Amy, not rural Alberta, jeans would be social suicide"

Amy chewed her fingernail. She didn't know what to do or to say, this was way too generous, even for lily.

"please, let me help you ok, "Lily said softly, "he's still keeping me at bay, so if I can at least gain some ground with you, maybe Ty will see I'm not the monster I used to be"

Amy swallowed and stepped forward, hearing the plea in the older woman's voice, she was desperate to get her son back and if this simple gesture helped that happen, maybe, just maybe borrowing a dress, just for the night, may end up being the helping hand she needed.

"thank you, "Amy smiled as she watched Lily pull a hanger from the rack, holding it out to her and giving her a smile

"you have the most beautiful eyes Amy, here, this will make them shine" Lily offered the younger a teal colored dress, that sparkled and shimmered under the chandelier above them.

Amy's smile now unable to be hidden as she held the garment up to her body and took in the look in the glass doors.

* * *

"Amy! "Ty called, as he barreled down the stairs, his footfalls happy and light as he came into the main lounge "AMY! "

He was dressed in the sexiest combo of blacks and reds. Lily smiling at him from the kitchen as she came into the room after him.

"look at you, "she said, seeing him stop suddenly and give her an awkward smile, there was still a barrier between them, but both were trying to at least lower it slightly. "you look very handsome"

"thanks," he smiled, as he pulled at his collar, his leather jacket making the outfit have that raw yet sophisticated look. He was in black jeans, with a silver buckle, (that wolf claw emblem that now was his persona) the jeans a little tighter than his faded blues, showing off that cute behind. He turned and threw his mother another smile, his deep blood red shirt open at the collar exposing a splash of white underneath. It was an urban look, sharp and refined, but holding a modern cut. With tribal etchings in a lighter shade on the cuffs and the button line. His hair brushed but still in his eyes, his jaw clipped but still supporting that sexy stubble. He looked hot and ready to take on the New Port party world. He let those green eyes glance around the room, still trying to locate his currently missing in action girlfriend.

"I see you found your clothes you left behind?" Lily grinned, not wanting to get to close, but seeing his cheeks flush as he realized she was inspecting him.

"perks of having multiple homes I suppose," he cut back, not meaning to sound cold but knowing his words cut at his mother.

Lily took it on the chin, not allowing it to affect her, she knew he had a way to go before he forgave her. And if taking a few sideways hits from his sarcastic retorts helped him, she was willing to wear it.

"have you seen Amy?" he asked, "I left her in the room when I went to have a shower and …."

"she will be down in a moment, "Lily replied as she took a seat on the settee, "I said she could use the guest room to get ready,"

Ty nodded, knowing that Amy, like most girls, needed space to prepare when going out. It was a part of the female psyche he didn't claim to understand.

"this party?" Lily asked, "is at Dustin's?"

Ty turned, knowing that tone and not appreciating it, "yes? And that's a problem…. how?" he pushed back.

"no, no, not a problem, "Lily replied, her hands in her lap, "Just remember Amy isn't from …."

"don't" Ty warned, his eyes cooling,

"ok, ok, I'm just saying, …"

"you don't need to say anything ok, "he cut back sharply, "Amy is fine, she will be with me"

"TY, she's not from here, this is not her world, "Lily continued, knowing that she was walking on thin ice with him. "she has no idea how to …."

"I said stop ok, "Ty warned again, trying to keep his temper, "just don't, I know what I'm doing, I know Amy, and she …."

"she is right here," Amy said quietly, Ty and Lily stopping their tense exchange as she entered the room.

Tys eyes fell on her instantly, and all the words and anger and warning just melted away. He stood perplexed, not able to voice an opinion or a comment. His eyes drinking her in as she came into the room before him.

Lily smiled the biggest smile, her heartwarming for the girl from country Alberta, she had to admit, she looked the part of the Californian princess, even if she wasn't native.

Amy stood still as Ty rolled his eyes over her, those slender tanned legs, crossed over each other slightly as her pretty ombre teal sheer cocktail dress flowed around her legs, with its shark bite hem that moved when she walked, with kick pleats on either side, exposing the little light bodycon dress concealed underneath she was a vision of high-end beauty. Amy gave Ty a shy smile, hoping he approved, her figure on display under the folds of sheer lightly sparkled fabric. The dress had a simple strap design, pulled up to the neck, exposing those soft shoulders to the warm evening air. Amys' hair was long and straight, falling in cascades around her shoulders, her eyes shadowed in hues of deep blue and grey.

"you look amazing "Ty breathed, not able to get more than a few words out past his lips. His hand rubbing his jaw as his smile crept further up his face and into his eyes. "where did you get…"

Amy looked at Lily and gave her an appreciative smile, "I pulled in a favor" she said.

Ty turned back to his mother, seeing her nod at his girl, catching the connection, he didn't say anything, but Amy could see he was a little surprised by his mother's obvious assistance to her.

"So, are you ready to go or?" Amy asked, her nerves getting the better of her. As she gripped her black jacket nervously in her hands.

"Um …yeah, definitely, "he grinned, suddenly moving and grabbing his keys, "you want to take the jeep, or I can book a car?"

"Ty, "Lily said softly, "take mine, "she held out her hand, a set of car keys in her fingers.

Ty looked a little shocked and confused, "you're letting me take the…"

"yes, take the Jag, "She smiled, she shook the keys and waited for him to take them from her. Amy watching and knowing that Lily never let Ty use her own car, a bone of contention between them.

"you're going to let me drive the XF S? really?" he asked, still not believing her,

"yes, I trust you, "Lily said simply, "go, enjoy your night,"

Ty let the keys fall into his hand as he watched his mother in silence, trying to process what her offer actually meant, He looked a little perplexed as Amy came to his side and took his arm. Bringing him back to reality

"um, err,,,,, we are taking the …...Jag, "he said, not quite believing it himself. His eyes falling onto his mother as he gave her an appreciative nod.

"go! Your party awaits!" Lily laughed, "Stay safe, and I will see you in the morning "

Ty smiled at his mother for the first time since they had arrived, it was a genuine smile, not forced, making Lily's heart melt from the recognition.

Ty walked towards the door, Amy under his arm, his footsteps faltering as he turned back, looking curious, "you staying in? "he asked. "Roman coming over?"

"No, not tonight, he will join us tomorrow though, If you're up for that boat ride?"

Ty gave Amy a gentle squeeze and let his eyes hold on his mothers, "that would be nice, "he said softly, giving her a gentle nod and then guiding his beautiful companion out of the door.

* * *

"wow" Amy signed as Ty grinned at her and pulled open the passenger door.

"impressive hey" he smiled,

"more than impressive, its, it's beautiful "Amy's eyes cast over the exquisite prestige Jaguar FX S, with its Rossello Red metallic finish, Adaptive LED Headlights with Signature Daytime Running Lights, Electric glass moonroof with tilt/slide one-touch operation and sunblind. With a Grained Black grille with Satin Chrome surrounds and 20" 5 Split-Spoke mags with Dark Grey Diamond Turned Finish.

Amy took her seat, noting that new car smell, Ty sliding in behind the wheel and giving her yet another grin. He was in motor heaven and nothing was going to spoil this moment.

Amy ran her hand along the Carbon Fiber trim finish, as her body settled into the grained leather seats set in split racing tones of Ebony and Pimento.

Ty's fingers wrapped around the Heated Soft grain Leather Steering Wheel as he pressed the keyless ignition. The Interactive Driver Display coming to life along with the gentle hum of the twin turbo engine. He gave Amy an excited smile as he pushed the auto transmission into reverse and threw his arm around the back of her chair as he pulled the immaculately kept automobile out onto the drive in the front of the Borden mansion. His finger hitting the Digital Surround Sound System as he flicked it into drive and drove out on to the street. The prestigious automobile navigating quietly along the private road as they made their way out of the gated estate.

* * *

Dustin Michaels was known as the party King, and with good reason, his notoriety as the wingman to the infamous bad boy Ty Borden giving him instant street and social cred while Ty lived in New Port but propelling him into lead party boy status in his own right, when the king left his kingdom.

With Ty and his reputation, be it unjust or circumspect, out of the picture, Dustin had claimed the throne, building his own reputation amongst the higher society elite. He lived fast and played harder his parties and gatherings drawing the New Port elite to his door. Although he had been a quiet, slightly gawky young teen in his early days, Ty's friendship and public persona as the troubled teen with a score to settle on the world had opened Dustin's eyes to a world he really only saw glimpses of through his father's role as Police chief of the OC.

As he grew, that confidence fed of his counterpart, Ty's recklessness abandon, resentment and rebellion, although just due to the nightmare that was his life, flooded over Dustin as well, enveloping him in its tainted claws. It corrupted him, luring him into the darkness that had shadowed Ty his entire life. Dragging him into the world that Ty had desperately fought to get out of. In a sad twist of fate that started in Ty's removal from this life of rebellion and subterfuge ending in him finding a grounding, a home, family, love, and ultimately Amy, but ended in Dustin going from the unknown quiet soul, to the new reigning King of the New Port party scene.

The jag slid up onto the drive of the modestly expensive street. It wasn't in the league of Ty's mothers' home, but it displayed wealth and expense none the less. Amy looked out the tinted windows, seeing car after car parked along the street, the sound of bass and drums thumping in her ears as Ty opened the door and helped her out. Her nerves must have been showing, because Ty pulled her close instantly, and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her as he showed her he was with her all the way.

"Hey, "he whispered, those green eyes flickering around and surveying the scene. People were walking into the property, a few noticing him, but simply showing acknowledgment and not invading his space as the usual public interference went. Amy was surprised, it was obvious he had been recognized, but apart from the odd, 'he's kinds hot,' smile from the passing female persuasion, not one approached, it was like he was the norm, just another rich kid, well known but in his element. It perplexed Amy, this acceptance making her worry slightly, he could let loose here without reprise, the public expecting it and accepting it as the normal status quo. No wonder he had lost his way so easily, Amy thought to herself as he took her hand and guided her to the front door of the house. This community accepted the parties, the alcohol, the drugs, the reckless abandonment. The world of the elite was welcome and encouraged here. These rules, for this club set, were meant to be broken.

Ty stopped at the front door, his foot on the step and he took Amy's hand in his and looked deep into her eyes, "we don't have to stay ok, these parties can get a little wild, so the moment you're ready to go, you just let me know, and we are out of here"

Amy smiled, seeing his protective side kicking in. He watched her face, waiting for a nod of agreeance at the very least.

"Im good, "she finally said, "let have some fun hey, these are your friends, so show me your world, "

Ty stood still for a moment, hearing her words, and although he appreciated her efforts, this world somehow wasn't him anymore, he could play the role, but it wasn't the happy escape. He didn't need it, he didn't need the distraction. He had found his center, his guiding light. And she was standing before him.

"you are my world, Amy, "he said simply, "this is just noise and make believe"

Amy lent in quickly and kissed him again, seeing that love he had for her in those brilliant green eyes.

They held that gaze, Ty only breaking it as two other couples came up behind him to also gain entry to the party of the weekend behind the large white doors.

"Ty Borden, Oh My God!" one young man said, Tys eyes turning to him as giving him a rueful smile.

"Benningfield, "he said dryly, seeing the pretty girl on the other's arm, her eyes twinkling at him. "Jo Jo."

"I thought you'd done a runner, gone to the land of the moose and maple?" the young man laughed,

"I did, but I'm back for a few days, "Ty smiled, "you're looking good, seems daddy's money is holding out"

"Yes yes, "the other chortled," Jo Jo and I are back for a visit too, we are on break, college is brutal"

Ty raised his eyebrow, his gaze holding on the redhead who used to shadow Bella.

"yes Ty, I'm in school, can you believe it" she smiled, "you must be Amy, I've heard a lot about you"

Amy gave her a small wave, and looked at Ty for an explanation,

"Jo Jo and Bella were tight," he whispered

"oh, "Amy suddenly said, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what it must be like to lose…"

"shhh, "Jo Jo smiled, "Bella is gone, she drew the short straw, no need to get weepy over it"

Amy was stunned, the blatant disregard for the death of their friend astounded her.

"come on Jo, that's a bit harsh, "Ty cut back, "even for you"

Jo flicked her read hair to the side, giving a look of no interest "oh that's right, she was one of your fuck buddies wasn't she, unlike me, I didn't make the grade, what did you call me Ty, crazy, unpredictable? odd" she flicked a fake smile at Amy and gave her the once-over, "but you, wow, he's upped the ante now I see, you must be an awesome Fu…."

"Jo!" Ty snapped, "enough, ok, just stop" he looked at Amy, whose gaze had dropped to the floor, this kind of in your face full frontal attack was not something she was used to.

"ignore her hun, she's a bitch when she's buzzed, "the young man said, as he placed his hand on Amy's bare shoulder. Ty's stance instantly changing at the contact. He moved, and guided Amy around to his other side, placing himself between her and the couple.

"settle Ty, I get it, she's yours, "Benningfield cut back, "not on the share list hey"

Ty glared at the young advancer as two more couples came up behind them, the white doors suddenly opening to a thump thump thump of music and merriment. Dustin came out to the front step, a glass in his hand as he bopped happily to the electric beat.

"Ty Ty TY !" He yelled, trying to overcome the music but only managing to yell Ty's name to the advancing guests. "welcome! come on in! let the music take control!"

He was drunk, and most likely intoxicated by other means as well, Amy grasping Ty's hand as he stepped back and allowed the other people to go in before them.

Once they were once again alone on the front step, Tys eyes watching the throng of gyrating and dancing bodies just inside the doors. He pulled her close one last time and held her gaze, making sure she heard him over the music.

"Im so sorry about that, "he said, knowing the comments had rocked her, "ignore them ok, if you want to go, we can leave right now, ok"

Amy looked down, seeing his earnest attempt to put her and her feelings first over his desire to reunite with some old friends.

"no, Im ok let's go and dance hey, "she said with a smile.

"you sure?" Ty questioned again, "Trust me, I'm good to go, we can go get some dinner, maybe go for a walk, or a drive, just you and me?"

He was giving her a way out, and for that, she deeply appreciated him and his efforts.

"No, come on, "she pushed, moving towards the still open door, "dance with me, show e what a New Port party is all about"

Ty smiled, following her his hands finding her waist as they stepped inside, Dustin coming back to them and hugging Amy and shoulder thumping Ty in welcome.

"The KING IS BACK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing all attention to him as the music played on. "New Ports King of the beach has returned! LONG LIVE KING BORDEN!"

The crowd, all yelled in unison in return "LONG LIVE KING BORDEN "

Amy smiled, a little-stunned by Ty's notoriety and presence, he held her to his side as he raised a glass that had been pushed into his hands by Dustin, high above his head, his smile wide as the room watched on for his retort.

"NO NO, Long live King Dustin…. Hail to the NEW KING!" Ty yelled as the crowd went wild, Amy cowering slightly against Ty's side in the bedlam as Ty returned the call that was their usual theoretical exchange.

HAIL TO THE KING!

* * *

The party rolled on into the night, the music thumping at a decibel that had Amy's ears ringing in protest. The house was packed to the brim with party goers, in every nook, and cranny. There was barely any room to move let alone dance.

There was food, mostly nibbles on the main kitchen island and dining table, and the signature red and white plastic cup brigade on another specially set-table in the main alfresco area out the back. Next to two tapped kegs. It was also littered with bottle upon bottle of every alcoholic beverage Amy had ever seen, some she didn't even recognize. All the party goers were social butterflies, dressed in the latest high-end young fashions, high heels thumped the hardwood floors. Bodies gyrated and moved to the music. It was quite the night, and Amy, although enjoying the night out, and being by Ty's side, felt slightly overwhelmed and out of her element.

Ty, on the other hand, was either the best roleplay actor on the planet or was actually enjoying himself quite a lot. He was attentive to his girl, keeping her hand in his, never leaving her side, but Amy could see how this used to be, and still was, very much his world, no matter how much he tried to denounce it. He talked, joked and interacted with those who recognized him, friends, acquaintances from his past and time spent on the coastal shores. The music muted their words, making talking next to impossible unless you stepped into one of the many bedrooms or smaller rooms. Meaning most interactions were with physical movement or involved lip reading and hand signals.

Ty swallowed the last of his drink, placed his cup on the side counter and pulled Amy into his arms, his body close to hers as he looked down into her eyes, "DANCE WITH ME!" he yelled, his voice carrying on the wave of the beat. Amy nodded, her fingers placing her cup, (filled with coke) on the coffee table behind her and gave Ty and enticing smile as he led her, walking himself backwards out into the sea of bouncing and dancing people.

He pulled her close, sliding his hands around her as he slid in behind her back. Those hands splayed as they ran down her hips and pulled her close to him, his hip's pressed to her behind as they swayed to the music in unison. Amy shut her eyes, feeling his breath on her shoulder as he kissed her ear, Amy's arm siding behind her and resting on his hips as she relished in the closeness. The music continued, changing from song to song, both of them only focused on the sensual dance they shared. Amy turned in his arms, her hands around his neck as her eyes met his, the electricity between them now palatable. She took his hands, and pulled him from the dance floor, heading for a study that ran off the main open living area. Once he was through the door, she pushed it shut roughly, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pressing him up against the door. Her lips on his within seconds, her hands in his hair.

That kiss. That hot and sexy kiss sent Ty into an instant tailspin, his hands losing contact with her for a moment as his senses went into overdrive.

Amy pulled away, her heart thumping, her eyes locked to his as she ran her tongue across her now wet and smudged lips.

Ty still stunned but overrun with desire. He took a breath and gave her a shaky smile, touching her lips again, this time only briefly, in a way that sealed the last exchange,

"what was that?" he breathed, his fingers tracing the hair around her face, unable to break that hold her eyes had over him.

"nothing, "Amy cooed, "I just wanted to kiss you, "

"that was some kiss!" He grinned, looking her up and down, still a little stunned by her advance. He had to admit, Amy still had the ability to surprise him.

She could actually hear him now, the sound of the party raging outside still audible but muted by the closed heavy door.

"that's one hell of a party "She replied, taking a step back from Ty but stopping as his hands held her in place. He turned her around. Her back to the door now, his legs in a wider stance as he pressed his hands to the door panels by her shoulders. Blocking her from escaping him.

"Typical for New Port, "he smiled, "that's one hell of a dress,"

His eyes traveled up and down her, loving the way the sheer fabric gave a glimpse of the tight little body-hugging number underneath.

"glad you like it" she whispered,

"Oh, I like, "he whispered back, his lips finding hers again as he kissed her, a soft and lingering kiss, that ignited Amy's inner desires. She slid her hands tenderly around his waist and delved into his back pockets, her hands spread on his behind as he held that lip lock well past safe and simple.

Ty chuckled, as he heard her sigh, he had her, she was putty in his hands, that moment when he could feel that final surrender.

BANG BANG BANG!

Ty jumped and lost the connection, his eyes shot up and he looked towards the door where he had Amy pinned.

"this rooms occupied" he yelled back, trying to get whoever was attempting to steal their private moment to back off.

"Aww come on Man!" a whiny voice yelled through the keyhole "it's a big room, we can share"

Ty chuckled as he saw Amy's cheeks flush, she shook her head, that was by no means an ok thought.

"Sorry, dude! this is a private party!" Ty called back, his eyes looking down at Amy, giving her a mischievous grin. He heard some mumbles and chatter and the voices ceased. His attention yet again returning to his solo guest.

"Sorry about that," he grinned, his mouth nipping at the bottom lip as he searched for a reconnection "where were we?"

"Oh, just about here, "Amy purred, her smile wide as she pulled him in again.

* * *

It was the just before midnight and Ty and Amy had danced the night away. They now sat in a corner of the main living area, Ty in a large leather armchair, Amy on his lap, watching the hardcore partygoers still own the dance and the night. Amy had had fun; her ears were ringing slightly but she had enjoyed letting loose and just being young and free. Ty never left her side, he was her guardian, he was attentive, in tune and very much recognized as her other half. Proud to display her as his lady and his love.

Not that the female population didn't try to entice him, because they did, he was infamous in this town. And all the girls knew Ty Borden, the Ty Borden, was the catch of the day. They respected Amy's presence. But she was an unknown, so loyalties or girl codes for Amy didn't exist with this group of female femme fatales. Ty was and always would be the score of the night. Son of a movie star, rich and powerful now in his own right with his new financial wealth and standing. It would be ludicrous for Amy not to think those many female eyes didn't have secret intentions of enticing him away from her.

Amy, her self-was also an attraction, a beauty from out of town, in the presence of the toppled king, she was stunning, sexy and a complete unknown. Making her a delectable tidbit for any guy game enough that wanted to challenge the title Ty had on her. He interjected a few times, when conversations became to close, hands of welcome, held for too long. Those green eyes giving a clear and not so unseen message of 'back off. This girl is mine'

The music turned again, Amy curled her legs, so they wrapped around Tys as she sipped her drink, Tys hand on her thigh as he watched the dance floor from their slightly quieter fringe position.

She saw them talking, two well dressed, beautiful girls, one in a tight black sleeve of a dress, the other in an electric shift made of sequins and stones. Their eyes watching Ty as they whispered to each other mid-dance moves.

Slowly and with purpose, they gave each other the nod, sauntering over to the large chair, their hips swinging and accentuating their shape and offerings as they came to stand before him.

Amy's eyes locked to theirs, as she saw Ty give them both a dry smile, he recognized them, but his hand stayed firmly in place on Amy's leg.

"Ladies," he said, that twinkle in his eyes making the two girls smile even stronger at him.

"Ty, "the one in black responded, "good to have you home, we missed you,"

Ty twisted his lips, Amy's eyes falling to him, expecting an introduction. "only back for a few days, "he said back, "Shannon, Emery, this is Amy, "he looked up into Amy's blue eyes, "my girlfriend"

Shannon threw Amy a welcome smile and flicked her thick curly hair from her bronzed shoulder, "girlfriend?"

Ty grinned, "yes, Girlfriend"

"wow, "Emery said, throwing her friend a shocked look, "go figure, things have changed"

"I'm sure Amy won't mind if we steal this bad boy for one last dance?" Shannon asked, "for old times sakes"

Ty shook his head in candor, his hand squeezing Amy's thigh as she looked down at him again, "Nah, Ladies, I think I'll…."

"No no, "Amy suddenly cut in, seeing him look up at her shocked, she didn't want to be 'that 'girl, He had been by her side the entire night, the perfect partner, the perfect boyfriend, he had shown her she was his one and only. So, she needed to show him, that she trusted him too. There was no reason he couldn't dance and enjoy himself with his friends set because at the end of the day, she knew, he was coming home with her. "go, …... I'm fine here, go show these ladies that my man still has the moves,"

Shannon and Emery looked a little surprised by Amy's confidence, they smiled at her and put their hands out in offering to Ty, who still hadn't taken his eyes from his love.

"Amy?" He whispered, "you don't need to …. I'm fine staying here with you"

"no, go! enjoy yourself, I'll be here when you get back, "She pushed, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"One dance "Shannon pushed, "and then he's all yours again"

Amy smiled and gave the girls a confident nod, "take two, and he's always mine,"

Emery giggled, liking Amy's spunk and sass, "I like her!"

Ty felt Amy move as she slid off his lap, the girls grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the dancefloor.

"One dance, "he said clearly, his lips finding Amy's as he fought against the tug of his want to be dance companions. "then we are out of here ok, I want some time with my girl"

Amy nodded, showing him that she was fine, her stomach a little tight as he broke his connection with her and went with the girls who had accosted him. One on either side, their arms around him as they melded into the crowd. Amy took her seat on Tys now vacant chair. She caught glimpses of her man, and his entourage as they kept his attention. Their bodies against his in a Ty kind of sandwich. It wasn't the best feeling to see the guy you loved up close and personal with two hot, vivacious girls on a mission to seduce him. But Amy held her ground. Her fingers wrapped tentatively around her plastic cup as she watched Ty get his groove on with his over eager dance partners.

"He's still got it,"

An overhanging voice pulled Amy's attention away from the sea of party participants, A soft smile on her face as Dustin pulled a chair up next to her.

"you are having fun pretty lady?"

Amy nodded, her eyes flickering to Ty and back to Dustin, "yes, it's a …great party"

"glad you like it, "he smiled, "you look amazing by the way"

Amy blushed, appreciating the compliment.

"you don't have to worry, you know, "Dustin continued, "those two, none of the girls here, stand a chance with him"

Amy looked at her hands, afraid her fears were showing on the outside.

"he's yours, "Dustin said, as his hand tapped hers "I can't believe it, and I never thought I'd see the day, but he's fallen, he's in love with you"

Amy blushed again, "I love him too, "

"I can see that, "Dustin laughed, both of them watching the dancing trio again, "they have a history you know, "

Amy looked at Ty's friend, not following, "most of the girls in our set have some connection to Ty,"

Amy turned in the chair, her expression encouraging Dustin to go on.

"you have to understand Amy, Ty was a celebrity the moment he rocked up here, there was all this hype and who har over him attending school and being on the social scene. The press ate it up. So, as you can imagine, he lived up to the reputation expected of him. But life wasn't all beach babes and alike for Ty "

"I know about his past, he told me you knew about Wade and…" Amy said softly,

Dustin nodded, "it wasn't easy for him, in the early days here, he didn't really have a safe place or an escape. He spent a lot of time here, at mine, and the girls, well, they followed. "

Amy dropped her gaze, this was not unknown information to Amy, Ty had told her about his past and the girls who shared it with him. He wasn't proud of it, but it wasn't a secret between them.

"he had this code though," Dustin continued, "there had to be something, a connection you know, he wasn't one to …..just for the sake of it, there was a list, like …..ones that we could share and ones that were off limits, nothing concrete, or written in stone, just an understanding. Ty never really stayed with one girl for long….it was like he was looking for something that he just couldn't find. "

Amy looked back at the girls, who still dripped off her man. Ty's smile wide as he rolled around them and enjoyed the attention. He played it safe, his hands never straying too close. His dances with Amy far more erotic and hands-on than the attention he was giving now. He was simply enjoying the movement, the music, and the company, even if those two girls were trying their hardest to pull him out of his safe and controlled zone.

"you said they have a history?" she asked, knowing she really didn't want or need the answer but asking anyway. "a connection?"

Dustin didn't answer straight away, he didn't want to cause problems for his friend, but he could see Amy was playing the calm girlfriend on the outside but struggling with it on the inside.

"Yeah, they were the first two girls to join our group, before Bella and Jo Jo, they were on his orientation team I think, got to show him around New Port and, …. you know, make him welcome"

Amy turned to look at Dustin, "so …. he... were they on the list, did he... with both of them?"

Dustin looked away, looking a little coy himself now "I dunno for sure, but once I think, but…. Like I said, he cared …. he had a connection, he wouldn't have gone there otherwise"

Amy sipped her drink, her stomach flipping slightly, this was still hard to hear, the Ty Dustin was describing was so far from the Ty she had grown to love.

"Amy, like I said, I don't know for sure, Ty wasn't one to kiss and tell, but the rumors sure told the story of it being a little experimental, any guy would have jumped at the chance to have that two to..g.…"

Amy spat her drink back into her cup and looked over at the young man beside her. "are you saying he… together? At the same time?"

"Amy! From what I know, it was one time! "Dustin laughed, "and it was ages ago, he's yours now, you got nothing to worry about, he's obviously found what he was looking for ….in you"

Amy looked back at the dance floor, her heart thumping, Dustin still by her side when the music changed and she watched Ty kiss Shannon and Emery on the cheek and leave them to dance some more, he shook his head, and straightened his shirt, as he walked back to where Amy sat still, Dustin by her side, her eyes not meeting her lovers as he knelt down beside her,

"I want to go, "Amy said suddenly her hands putting the cup on the coffee table nearby and then getting to her feet, Ty standing up with her, his eyes looking perplexed as he looked over at Dustin for answers, "now, I want to go now"

"Um, Ok, we can go, sure," Ty stammered, he was confused, she was cold with him, and he had no idea why, he had refused the dance, opting to stay with her, but she had pushed him to go. Had this been a test? Was she trying to trip him up, surely not? He looked back at Dustin, who shrugged and rubbed his blonde hair. He was buzzed and was unaware that he may have said too much.

"I'll get your coat, "Ty whispered, his hands on her shoulders as she pulled away,

"No, I need to use the bathroom, so I'll meet you at the door, ok, "She turned and walked away, Ty looking bewildered by her sudden resignation to him. He spun around to his old friend, and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him over to the corner of the room, through the side sliding doors, they stood on the small balcony now, Ty's expression tense and filled with sharp concern.

"what the fuck did you say?" he hissed,

"Nothing man, honestly," Dustin said in a wingy small voice, "I just …"

"what?" Ty growled,

"she wanted to know, you know, about your past so …. I kinda told her about…."

Ty rubbed his face, his hand still clenched into Dustin's shirt front, "tell me what the hell you said…. right now!"

* * *

"it's Amy, right?" a soft voice said from the front patio, Amy turned, her jacket over her shoulders as she stepped away from the doorway, Emery smiled at her, a cigarette in her hand as she leaned on the balustrade.

"Emery?" Amy said, her eyes wary,

"thanks for the dance, "she smiled, "it was great to catch up with Ty,"

"I bet it was, "Amy whispered to herself, "you and your friend, Shannon, you know Ty well?"

"well enough, "the girl chuckled, "Ty wasn't easy to get close to you know, for a guy in his position, he sure made us work for it"

Amy stepped closer to her and let her hand rest on the balustrade, Emery offering her a puff of her cigarette, to which she refused.

"how long you two in town for?"

"till the weekend, then we are heading back to Hudson"

"Hudson?"

"Alberta? Canada" Amy explained, "that's where I'm from "

"Oh, I thought the accent was different, you're a maple girl"

Amy lowered her head, she really didn't like that analogy.

"I heard he went North, but I never realized it was that far off the track, wow, "She shook her head, her sequined dress shimmering slightly as she did. "that explains it,"

"explains what?" Amy wasn't following at all now,

"he's changed, he's calmer, less angry now. That edge, that recklessness, it's gone, "

Amy stared at this girl, hearing the words but not understanding how Tys move to Heartland was noticeable to this girl or anyone else.

"look, Ty was a dark soul ok, he was edgy, angry even, it wasn't easy getting close to him, he didn't trust anyone when he first came here, there was this wall around him that only Dustin managed to crack through. We all tried. trust me, look at him, he's gorgeous, but there was this darkness, it's hard to explain, …"

Amy nodded, "no no, I get it, I've seen that darkness, that anger, I understand"

"but that's just it Amy, "Emery smiled, "it's not there now, it's like its lifted, he's open, he's happy, and I haven't seen Ty like that before. Whatever you did, or he found up there in Maple land, it's set him free, "

She sucked the last out of her cigarette and butted it out on the stone balustrade.

"I didn't do anything, "Amy said softly,

"don't sell your self-short Hun, I have seen the way he looks at you, "Emery cut back, "he's hooked, no one has got that close to Ty, ever... You hold his heart …. he's yours."

"Amy?"

She turned to see Ty standing near the door, his jacket on, keys in his hand, his face wary and apologetic. "you want me to bring the car around?"

Amy could see he was on tender hooks, his face showed the worry over her sudden decree to leave.

"Please, I'll for you here, "

Ty nodded, his eyes lingering on Emery for a second as he stepped down the front steps and headed off into the night towards the houses garage area.

"he's worried, "Emery smiled, giving Amy a rueful look "he's afraid we've scared you off, made you doubt him"

Amy chuckled, "kind of did for a second," she felt silly, her silly school girl fears had once again challenged her connection to the one boy who had loved her without compromise.

Emery came over to Amy and placed her manicured hands on her shoulders, "Amy, just stop ok, Ty Borden is yours. He loves you, if your doubt anything about him or his past or his life, don't ever doubt that"

"thank you" Amy whispered,

"no need to thank me, love, it's just the way it is. "Emery straightened her dress and let her amber eyes fall on the blonde beauty before her. "you are gorgeous, I can see why he's hooked, you got this natural, country sex appeal about ya"

She took a step back, her pink nails twisting some of Amy's golden locks around them. "if you and Ty ever want to take on a third, call me ok, Im up for a little country action"

Amy swallowed and stepped back, her cheeks flushing as her lips pouted in embarrassment. Emery caught sight of the jag as it pulled up into the drive, Ty opening the door and walking slowly back to the porch.

"I could show you a few things I'm sure, "Emery breathed, Those Amber eyes catching Ty as he stopped, hands in pockets as her lips gently touched Amy's in farewell, a simple yet expressive kiss that took Amy into frozen shock. "see ya round Ty, keep this one ok, I like her, she tastes like strawberries"

And with that Emery sauntered back into the party, her little dress dancing around her slender yet sexy form.

Amy didn't move, she just blinked. Not quite believing what had just happened. She felt Ty's hand on her elbow, her bewildered and stunned eyes turning to look up at him.

"Amy? "he said softly, trying to get a read on her and her state, what he had just witnessed between the two girls throwing him slightly too. "you ready to go?"

Amy nodded, her fingers touching her lips as he guided her down the steps towards the waiting car.

* * *

"pull over" Amy suddenly said, causing Ty to break and indicate to the side of the coastal drive.

"Ok, Ok, what's wrong?" he asked, turning in his seat, "if you're going to chuck, please don't do it in my mom's car!"

Amy shook her head, her eyes turning to him, her chest thumping, "you love me, right?"

"yes, Amy, "Ty replied, looking a little stunned and confused

"so…...why didn't you tell me about Emery and Shannon? and the list? And the share girls?"

Ty rubbed his face, Dustin had told him about the conversation he had shared with Amy at the party.

"wait on ok, "he said in a soft whisper, as he pulled the jag out onto the road and continued down the Pacific coast highway banking into the turn that was the parking lot for Huntington State Beach.

"Ty, where are we?" Amy protested, not understanding why he had moved on.

"just wait ok, give me a sec" he retorted, his eyes on the bending road as he negotiated into the parking lot.

He pulled the jag to a halt in the middle of the desert parking run. The lights bouncing off the lifeguard's towers as he cut the engine and turned to look at her.

"you want to talk?" he asked, his eyes a vibrant green, knowing this was coming. "so. let's talk"

Amy lowered her head, feeling foolish for challenging him, the sound of the waves and the ocean breeze flittering around the stationary car in that vast empty lot.

"ok you want to know about the list?" he asked,

Amy nodded, not looking at him, she could tell his tone was a little metered, and strained, from once again having to defend himself.

"Dustin and I, we had this …it's stupid really and now actually talking about it, makes me feel like a bit of a dick for doing it but ….."he stopped and rubbed his face, trying to put it into words, "I told you I've …..had girls in my life, ….um,, partners, hookups?"

Amy nodded,

"well, this list, it was a metaphorical thing, "he said softly, "it was this thing between me and Dustin, where…if…...afterwards…. I wasn't interested, then…he could well…take a shot, no questions asked…"

Amy looked over at him, a little disgusted in the idea that they considered girls as share toys,

"don't look at me like that, "he said, as he rubbed his face, "I told you I wasn't proud of it or my past, "

"And Emery and Shannon? They were on this list?" Amy asked, her eyebrow-raising at him in judgment," Dustin seemed to think they were off limits"

Ty exhaled and looked out at the ocean. "Emery and Shannon were …. different …. kinda special, in a way, to me anyway." he rubbed his eyes, knowing she wanted answers,

"they, she, ….one of them…. was your first?" Amy asked seeing him smile and look away, "is that it?"

"in some ways, but not in the way you're thinking" he replied,

Amy's mouth slowly opened as she shifted in her seat, the leather grinding under her.

"I don't understand Ty? if one of them was your first, why didn't you just say that? why try to hide it or conceal it"

"Firstly, I didn't try to hide or conceal anything, we've had this conversation before Amy, back when I first came to Heartland, "he said softly, "I told you about my first time"

Amy sat silently, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress, "you said you were 14, "

"precisely "he confirmed, "well closer to 15 but yeah, and I didn't live in New Port when I was 15"

"so …. why are they special then, "she pushed, knowing what Dustin had told her but wanting him to voice it, "Dustin said you…."

He looked back at her, not wanting to spell this out, this was a time in his life he wasn't particularly proud of.

"Dustin should learn to keep his mouth shut "he finally breathed, Annoyance on his face. "but yes, they were a first, but not MY first"

"so, it's true! that's why they were special, you slept with them, together!" Amy almost yelled. Her eyes looking stunned. "they were your first threesome! "she stopped and covered her mouth, her words hitting home "your first! does that mean there were others? more than one? how many?"

"Amy, you have to understand! "Ty tried to explain, knowing this was going to turn on him if he didn't reel this in,

"where their others?" Amy asked, her eyes a brilliant blue,

"No, there wasn't! and Emery and Shannon were a one-off thing, "he cut back, his hand over his eyes. He didn't appreciate being interrogated about past mistakes, "I was drunk, I was new to New Port and …it just happened, end of story."

Amy turned away, her eyes on the ocean again. "Im sorry, I just feel like Im finding things out about you that …..it makes me feel like I don't know you really at all, " she sniffed back a tear, "keeping girls on lists, drunken parties, threesomes, having rules about sharing and who you sleep with, it just doesn't sound like you. Not…. not the Ty I know anyways"

A silence fell between them as the winds whipped along the darkened sands.

Ty let his head fall into his hand as he rested his elbow on the window trim, He was at his worst when he was in New Port. The abuse, the years of neglect and mistreatment had accumulated into a lost and angry young man on a collision course with destruction. His mother had hoped that a move to the coast, would have been a new start for the two of them. But all it had done was isolate and already desperately lonely, abandoned and damaged young man. His behavior while under the Californian sun was less than perfect. He played up, acted out made a mess and didn't care who he hurt along the way, be it himself, his mother, or the girls who crossed his path.

But he had left this world behind. Found a new life, found family found acceptance and found love. But now, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the claws of the past continued to hold him hostage.

"I'm not proud of any of what I did here Amy," he whispered "If I could go back and fix it, change it, Trust me …I would"

Amy sucked in a shaky breath, still not looking into his eyes. "Emery said I have your heart, and that I shouldn't worry about what happened in the past"

Ty gave a weak smile, "you do have my heart, and no, you shouldn't worry about such things "

Silence again.

"It's just hard Ty, I love you so much and think that I have this all figured out and …..you show me this great guy, who is loving, and caring and loyal and amazing ….and…and then I hear these stories about you and what you've done and what you were like and,….and….." she sniffed again "I start to think that maybe…maybe what I see, or the Ty you show me isn't….."

Ty banged his fist against the jags window arm, Amy jumping and not daring to look up. She could hear his breathing through his nose as he pressed his fingers into his forehead.

"this is ridiculous, "he growled under his breath, "Im…. Im not doing this…not again" his voice was low, so Amy only just caught his words, her eyes moved up as he grabbed the door lock and pushed the door of the car open, his seat belt unclipped and hitting the seat as he got out. Amy watched, her body trembling with the unknown as she saw him push the door closed in his wake and storm around the front of the Jag, the midnight breeze catching his hair and jacket as he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. He stalked back and forth a few times, In the headlights, Amy seeing his lips moving as he desperately tried to sort out his thoughts, and rein in the tidal wave of emotion that was overtaking him.

Suddenly he stopped and turned back to the car, the headlights illuminating his form in the darkness. Amy sucked in a breath as he came to her door, pulled it open and hit the seat belt clip. His hand taking hers as she looked up at him.

"get out of the car," he said softly, Amy rolled her lip, and slowly slid her leg from the sedan, her heels hitting the bitumen of the parking space. He guided her clear of the door, and pushed it shut, then took her by the shoulders. His hands clasping her biceps firmly as he stood her before her. Her back to the Jags now closed doors.

"Ok, "he said as he sucked in a breath and laid it all on the line. "I love you, Amy, I do, "

"And I …." she interjected.

He raised his hand, silencing her and then took her shoulders again, "I love you, but this, right here, has got to stop. "he shut his eyes and took another breath, "I'm not perfect Amy, I've never claimed to be ok, I told you about my past, what I've done, what I've experienced from the get-go. I've never hidden any of it from you. We've had this conversation again and again and I'm not, I won't go down this path, not again, not with you, not now. "he squared his jaw, and locked his eyes to hers, "I'm not proud of my failings ok, I've done stuff that I wish I could take back, but you can't keep holding me to ransom over things I can't change. "

"Ty I …. I just "

"No… Amy we had this same conversation back at home, I asked you then, to see me for who I am now, not for who I'd been, and still we end up, here on the side of a god dam road, in the middle of the night talking about shit I did when I was messed up and at my worst, "

He stepped back and rubbed his face, "I can't do this, I won't do this. You can't keep expecting me to defend myself for things I did before I met you, before I fell in love with you, things I know now, were mistakes. Things I wish I never did. "his eyes looked so still now, Amy seeing the anguish in his face as he looked at her. "Look, you need to make a choice ok, I love you, I honestly do, and I can't imagine losing you, but this is it ok, choose now. You either love me for me, the man I am now, including the past and everything that goes with it. Or …."

Amy's lip trembled, "or?...what are you saying Ty?"

"Or," he said, his voice cracking slightly, the breeze catching her dress and swirling it around her as the ocean bared witness to his final ultimatum. "you walk away, …we end this…. we call it quits and go our separate ways "

"you …. you want to …." Amy's' face was pale, her eyes welled as her hands covered her mouth, "you want to break up with me?"

"No.." he said calmly, "this is not about me ok, I've told you how I feel, I've told you I will love you forever. This is about you Amy, …. this is about your ability to leave my past in the past and accept me, for me. The man who stands before you now, the man who told you…. that he loves you and one day when we are ready, hopes to marry you, "

"TY I…I…." Amy's eyes overflowed, she had pushed him too far this time, her insecurities destroying the connection they shared. He had told her time and time again that he loved her, he had been open about his past and the world he had come from. He had changed who he was to be with her. If she couldn't get past those demons, if she couldn't accept him and what he had done along his life's journey, then what did that really say about their bond. What did that say about her love for him?

He wiped the tears from her eyes, "this is your call, you tell me now…. ok" he took a step back and steadied himself, expecting the rejection that he was sure was to come. It always ended this way. Why was he surprised that this was going to be any different? "you either want me, all of me, past and present, or we get back in this car, and I get you on the first jet back to Hudson. "

Amy let her eyes fall to the ground, her heart thumping uncontrollably in her chest as she sniffed back her tears.

She took a breath and wiped her eyes, her lips rolling on themselves as she tried to pull herself together. This had gone terribly wrong. And she knew he was standing just out from her, in that deserted car park. Waiting for her to make the call, to love him, or set him free. Amy twisted her promise ring around her finger, sliding it back and forth along the length of her digit as she tried to put her feelings into words.

She pulled her head up suddenly, her lip quivering as she heard him curse softly to himself, his eyes fixated on her hands. A look of desertion in his green eyes, Ty jammed his hands into his pockets as he sucked in a shaky breath, her finger play with his symbol of forever making him jump to the wrong conclusion.

"enough said then" he whispered, as he turned away, and headed towards the ocean that rolled onto the dark beach sands before him.

Amy froze, her body trembling, the cool night air nipping at her skin as she watched him slowly remove himself from her. His shoulders hunched, that swagger, that confidence long gone.

She was confused, her eyes falling to her ring, seeing she had pulled it off and was playing with it in her hands. Amy's' eyes shot over to Ty, who now was only just visible. The night engulfing him as he stepped out from under the parking areas lights.

"TY, No…. I didn't…. It's not …. I …." she whispered, realizing suddenly what her fidgeting had done. "Ty!"

Amy stepped forward, her heels unbalanced on the uneven ground. She looked down and quickly undid her sandal straps, throwing her shoes to the ground as she pushed that ring back onto her finger and ran at full speed across that car park, her dress flying behind her as she bolted, barefoot towards the sands.

"TY!" She yelled, "TY!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks, pain shooting through her bare feet as she ran as fast as she could. The rough surface making her hop and jump as she stepped.

Amy hitched up her dress and flew over the cement block rail, her feet hitting the soft sands on the other side, the ocean loud and roaring before her now. She dug her feet into the soft cold as she searched the dark beach with her eyes, seeing a lone figure standing in the distance, his back to her, the caress of the sea breeze swirling around his stoic form. He was not more than a few meters from the water. And the noise of the surf and the wind stole her cries to him as she bolted across the sand.

"TY!" she said one last time, her words finally reaching his ears as he turned as she threw herself into his arms and held on to him for dear life. Her heart thumping so hard from the sprint across the sands that her head was light and giddy. Ty held her, helping her find her feet her dress up high in her hands showing her legs and bare feet.

He looked down to her, pushing her hair from her wet tear-stained face, the roar of the crashing surf behind him as he looked down into those pleading desperate pools of blue, her lips parted as she tried to speak, her lungs burning from the flight to his arms.

Ty pulled off his leather jacket and quickly wrapped it around her shaking body, as she took one last deep breath and touched his cheek, "I choose you, all of you, forever."

"All of me, "he whispered, "forever"

"forever" Amy promised.

And with the Pacific Ocean as their dark and stormy backdrop, the sea breeze as their gentle caress, he sealed that declaration with a kiss that made the darkness seem insignificant and obsolete.

* * *

They walked back towards the car park, Ty picking Amy up into his arms and carrying her when they reached the pavement, saving her little feet from the harshness of the stony lot. She held onto him so tight, his jacket around her shoulders as he carried her to the Jag. Placing her ever so carefully on the ground near the passenger side doors. He clicked the beeper, making the jags alarm disarm with a triple set of small electronic beeps, his hands once again on her cheek as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Amy whispered, looking up at him as he smiled back at her, a new stillness now between them. A certainty that wasn't there before.

"I love you too" he replied, his fingers opening the rear door of the jag next to her.

Amy turned to the open vehicle and then looked back at her lover, a little confused by his choice of door.

"well, it's not a truck, but, it's got a decent size back seat and central heating?" he gave her a devilish grin, as his eyes looked towards the rear seat interior. "lots of padding too?"

Amys' eyes grew large as she realized what he was suggesting,

"TY!... we can't, …. its …it's your moms' car!" she gasped,

"well, I don't see my mom anywhere? And if the excitement of getting caught is what you're after, I think there's a night beach patrol that checks these parking lots maybe twice a night?"

He raised his eyes brow and stood near the open door. Waiting for her next move.

"we…...we. Can't," she breathed, her eyes sparkling at the idea as it started to resonate in her cheeky mind. "can we?"

"I'm game?" he smiled, he wiggled his eyebrows at her, as he started to unbutton his dark red shirt.

"No," Amy whispered, taking a step closer as he threw her the most 'come hither smile'. "really?"

"up to you?" he smiled, as he took her hand in his and backed into the back seat, his eyes inviting and filled with cheeky proposal. Amy giggled and pulled his jacket from her shoulders, she gave the area around the car one last look as she ducked her head and climbed in after him. The door closing behind her, the trio of security beeps breaking through the oceans night as the jags headlights went dark.

* * *

to be continued


	72. The Prodigal Son Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

"yes, Grandpa, it's beautiful here, the sun, the sea, the warmth," Amy pressed the phone to her ear as she settled back on the banana lounge. It was early, the sun was up but she couldn't ignore the beautiful day that bloomed around her. She had gone out onto the alfresco area at the mansion, hoping to capture the sunrise. Surprised at how warm it was even early in the morning.

She had left Ty asleep, their night, well morning ending in the wee hours. Both of them sneaking in not long after 3am. The night had been fun, even though it had resulted in some tense and rather turbulent moments. Their conversation in the parking lot leaving them in a stronger place. With both of them clearing the air after their secret little fantasy rendezvous in the back of Lily's Jag. Ty acknowledging yet another fantasy of Amy's being fulfilled.

Amy had taken Ty's offer to express her feelings too, after Tys rather poignant ultimatum over her insecurities relating to his past. He now understood with more clarity, how hard it was for her to hear about this time in his life, that she wasn't a part of, that the Ty she was being told about was not the Ty he had become, the Ty that she loved. It wasn't easy to hear such accounts about past conquests and exploits. He had promised her, his lips sealing the degree that the Ty Borden, the player, the womanizer, the troubled rebellious young man who used people to satisfy his own needs to feel loved and less abandoned died the day he got out of that limousine at Heartland. He was not that guy, anymore. He couldn't erase what had transpired in that time period, no matter how hard he wished he could, but it was done and although it was a part of him, it didn't define him. But he could make sure that the Ty that now stood beside her, was the man she loved and was ultimately proud of.

"we went out last night, "she continued, Jack listening on in eager response, he missed his granddaughter, Heartland didn't quite feel the same without her there. "it's very different here, the people, the places, I like it, I do, but I miss home, you, Lisa and Lou, Dad, Spartan. "

"well, it's only a few more days, "Jack said softly, "it's good to see new things, experience new places, "

"pfft, Come on Grandpa, when was the last time you left Hudson without Lisa twisting your arm?" she jested.

"it's good for you, not me, I'm getting too old to take on this jet set kinda life, "He concluded.

"I reckon you'd like the fishing charters though? You could catch the big one you're always talking about"

"no no, you won't get me out on one of those floating contraptions, fishing is taking some time, enjoying the outdoors, being one with yourself, "

Amy smiled, he was right, fly fishing was not what they did in New Port it was heavy duty ocean hunting. And Jack was probably correct in his analogy of it being too fast paced.

They talked for a little longer, the sun now up and warming Amy's bare legs, she was in a tee and shorts, a pair that TY had found in his drawers, he wasn't sure who they belonged too, but he said they were hers if she wanted them.

"may I sit" a soft voice came from behind, causing Amy to look up and see Lily, coffee cups in hand standing near her, her face obscured by the morning sun.

"it's your house Lily, of course, "Amy smiled, "I should technically be asking you"

Lily gave her a cup and took the banana lounge next to her young house guest, her soft white kimono style dress folding around her tanned legs and arms.

"You're up early" she smiled, as she pulled her sunglasses down from her head,

"I love the early mornings" Amy replied, "quiet time to think and clear my head"

"my favorite time too, there's something about the stillness, it's just refreshing"

Amy nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Ty still asleep?" Lily asked "I didn't hear you two come in last night"

Amy lowered her gaze, an embarrassed smile on her lips, "it was late, well, early, depending on how you look at it" she placed the cup on the small white table next to her, "thank you again though, for the dress, it was beautiful"

"no problems, Im glad I could help, "Lily smiled back, "how was the party?"

"um... it was…. great, big, loud, um…. but yeah, we had fun," Amy didn't sound all that convincing, Lily picking up on her hesitation and deciding the probe further.

"it's a different world isn't it," she smiled, "especially for a country girl, no disrespect "

Amy nodded, "none taken, but yes, we don't really have parties to that caliber Back in Hudson, "

Lily looked back out over the infinity pool. Her hands wrapped delicately around her cup.

"I take it you got to know Dustin a bit better?"

Amy nodded, and showed a soft smile. "yes, He seemed happy Ty was back, if only for a visit"

Lily chucked to herself, "oh I bet he is,"

A silence fell between the two females yet again, Amy picking up on an undercurrent that she was curious to investigate further.

"Don't get me wrong Amy, Dustin is a wonderful boy, but…" Lily stopped, not wanting to overstep. "just be careful ok, Dustin and Ty together, it's a poisonous alliance"

Amy was confused now, TY had told her about his relationship with Dustin, describing it as the saving grace to his torment when he lived in the OC. But here was Lily, his mother now insinuating that that was now all a just a plausible cover story.

"Ty told me they were close, that Dustin was there for him, when…. when things "Amy explained, she was sitting up now on the banana lounge watching the older closely.

Lily nodded from under her sunnies, "that is true, Dustin was there, and yes, he cared for Ty, to a degree. "she took a breath and looked over at Amy, trying to say her concerns without actually voicing them out loud. "look, Amy, I am in no position to be casting stones or culpability, I just know that I watched my son self-destruct while he was here with me, and Dustin, his so-called friend was by his side while it happened."

Amy rubbed her fingers across her bottom lip, not knowing what to think. Could Lily be right? Dustin had graciously told her about Ty's past indiscretions. Pointing out his failings in detail to her. Even though he knew it was most likely going to affect her and possibly cause issues between them. He had shared things about TY, that really should have remained between friends, betraying their bond and code. Could this also mean that his motives were not genuine? Was this trusted sidekick actually the catalyst that brought forth and nurtured the rebellious Ty in the first place?

"Look, please, just be careful ok, Ty has a blind spot when it comes to Dustin and his antics. I just don't want your relationship to fall victim to his influences and games as well. Ty needs you, and Dustin will try to destroy that" she took a breath, as she lowered her sunglasses and peered over them. "The Dustin you see, is not the real Dustin, trust me "

"Oh, that's rich coming from the woman who was and is the queen of make-believe. "

Amy spun around quickly, her mouth open in surprise As Ty folded his arms across his chest and glared coldly at his mother from the terrace doors. "that same woman who hid the fact she was a junkie, as well as an abuser. "

"Ty" Amy whispered, hearing the coolness in his voice and trying to desperately rein him in. This was not the time.

"Oh, and let's not forget the arsehole she let into her bed, who helped not only with her finances but also with beating her son into submission when she was too drunk to do it herself!"

"TY!" Any raised her voice, pulling his attention to her as he stood ready to continue his verbal onslaught. "that's enough"

"Oh, it's enough alright" Ty cut back, his eyes squarely on his mother as she lowered her head and took his attack. "Dustin may not have been perfect, but he was there, for me, when you weren't. "TY shook slightly, his temper just holding under the surface. "where do you think I went when I took off Mom? When the beatings and the verbal attacks got too much to handle? "

Amy looked over at Lily, not knowing what to say or do, Ty had been containing this for some time, that anger was under the surface, and she knew he needed to let it go. But she wasn't sure if a full-on frontal attack on his mother was the best possible method. She had witnessed blow ups between them before, but this was not hurt now, this was anger and condemnation. He didn't trust Lily, and her attack at the only grounding stone he had in that dark time was too much for him to ignore.

"If It wasn't Dustin's parents giving me a place to sleep, I don't know where I would have ended up. They knew you know, actually, no, I tell a lie, they suspected it, Sergeant Michaels tried to get me to turn you and Wade in many times, but stupid me, the loyalist that I was, never gave you or your sick fuck of a lover up. "Amy could see the fire in his eyes as he cut at her. "I defended you! yeah, get that hey! I defended YOU! when you should have …...defended ME!"

Lily hadn't looked up, she just sat and let Ty say his peace, her face pale but calm as she took hit after hit from her irate and hurt son.

"Ty, please, this isn't helping, your moms trying, please calm down, "Amy softly said, as she slowly got to her feet and came to stand before him. "I know Dustin means a lot to you, that he was there for you when you had no one else, trust me, I understand. but he did tell me all that stuff last night too, about you and you know, things, when he could have easily said nothing and just let us enjoy our night?"

Ty rubbed his face, his anger cutting back as he reined it in as he calmed his tone to respond to her. "yes, I know, I pulled him up on that ok, but you have to understand ok, Dustin just …"

"I'm sorry TY, "Lily finally said as she stood up, her hands by her sides as she waited for Ty to look at her "your right, I have no right to be casting stones towards Dustin or anyone for that matter after what I've put you through, "she stepped forward and reached her hand out to him, "but please don't blame Amy, this was all me, I was simply trying to make sure she was ok, I know how overwhelming the social life here can be"

TY took a breath and lowered his head, he was still mad at her for casting her opinions, but he felt the heat leave his temper. He stepped back and covered his face, letting his resolve calm down as he took a few deep breaths. This was not what he wanted. He didn't come to New Port to battle the past, he came to build a future, a common ground with his mother.

"Look, let's just stop, ok, right here, "he whispered, "I don't want to fight, I didn't come back to …." he stilled himself again, counting gently under his breath, Amy recognizing the technique as one that Jo had taught him when he started to get overwhelmed or upset. "Ok, let's just start this again. Dus is my friend and I would really appreciate it if both of you would accept that and not try to demonize him just because he and I broke a few rules and caused some trouble when I used to live here,"

"I don't think that's exactly what this is about" Amy cut back, keeping her voice calm and friendly but now seeing that blind spot in all its glory, it seemed Lily was right when it came to Ty and his justification of Dustin.

"Amy please, you don't understand ok, I owe him, he was there for me when I had no one else"

"ok ok, "Amy said, not wanting to challenge him again, it wouldn't have mattered if she had, because she could see he wasn't going to change his view on Dustin and his need to have him in his life.

"Look, let's just leave it be ok, "Lily smiled, seeing Ty give her an appreciative nod, she was respecting his request, and that in its self-was a step forward. "Roman will be here in around thirty mins or so, so let's get ready for our day on the water hey"

Ty took a breath and smiled, backing off as well, there was still a lot to be said, and their relationship was far from repaired, but they both knew it would take time, and for now, they were both happy to retreat to natural corners and take a redirection onto happier activities and thoughts.

"Lolita has packed us a basket, and I have towels and swimmers in the pool house for the two of you to borrow. "

Amy smiled at Lily admiring her attempt to stop the anger and move on, she felt for her, even though Amy knew she had been part of the problem and her past both personal, and regarding her son was far from perfect. She was trying now, with all her heart to make this work for both of them.

Ty nodded and went to walk back inside, he was in his jeans and a soft blue tee, his face a little calmer as he stepped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"you good?" Amy asked clearly, holding her stance near the door, "or are you going to lecture me too?"

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with soft apology, "sorry, but when she gets like that I just…. she makes me so mad"

"no Ty, you, overreacted, she was voicing a concern, which she is allowed to do. "Amy cut back, "just like IM allowed to voice a concern If I feel it's needed?"

"there's no need to be concerned, Dustin is a good guy, "Ty said back, as he pulled an apple out of the crisper.

"ok, well, you know him better than me, so, for now, until I am shown otherwise, I will back your call"

"thank you" he replied back, "I appreciate that, "

Amy watched him as he bit into the apple the crisp crunch of its demise breaking the conversation.

"so? let me ask you the same question? Are we good? Or are you going to berate me on my choice of friends?" he asked, throwing the same recourse back at her. His eyes a startling green.

"we are good," Amy said simply, "enough said"

A calm silence fell between them, the tense words falling by the wayside as Amy changed tack

"so, sailing?" Amy said, coming to stand before him "this should be fun, I haven't been on a sailboat before"

Ty grinned, his hand pulling her close as he continued to devour his chosen fruit. "you're in for a treat then, the water is so blue out there, and at this time of year, you might even be lucky enough to see a whale"

"a whale?" Amy grinned, "really,"

"yeah they are migrating now, and they come down the coast, "he informed her. His hand guiding her towards the large stairs as he heard his mother talking to Lolita as they came through the side bay doors.

Amy turned back as she caught Lily's gaze, seeing her watching her son as he jumped up the stone staircase. She smiled, showing her that she understood and that all going well, the rest of the day she hoped, would be better.

* * *

The 113.19ft motor yacht, aptly named Californian Dreamer was a custom-built luxury vessel. With a sophisticated exterior design and high-tech engineering, it looked a nautical gem in its mooring not far from Romans, Harbor Island home. Previously named Mystery girl, and owned by a Uranian Prince, she oozed luxury and extravagance. Roman obviously came from money, Old money to be exact, as an X detective/ turned author wouldn't have even been able to afford to charter such a boat let alone own it.

Dreamers interior layout slept up to 8 guests in 4 rooms, including a grand and illustrious master suite, she was also capable of carrying up to 6 crew onboard to ensure a relaxed luxury yachting experience. This, however, was to be just a skipper and mate, Roman assuring Ty and Amy that he was quite the captain in his own right and opting to take the helm himself on the motor out. Ty jumped the jetty line of the private jetty, and reached his hand out for Amy, helping her step up onto the sanded decking. Her eyes wide with excitement. The yacht had timeless styling, beautiful furnishings and sumptuous seating throughout its custom decorated floors. Cast in soft shades of cream, natural woods and Caribbean blues it created an elegant and comfortable atmosphere for its excited guests. With onboard perks such as a jacuzzi and extended flybridge, banana lounges and shade sales on the top deck, opulent blue and white striped lounge beds on the middle and rear, it made her the ideal pleasure yacht for socializing and entertaining with family and friends.

Lilly took her seat on one of the many stern lounges, her soft white kimono dress covering a black one piece. Her hand on her broad brim sun hat as the harbor island breeze threatened to take it from her grasp. Roman was on the main deck, plotting the setup and course, he talked to a skipper, and his mate about headings and the best locations, leaving time for Lily to make herself comfortable on the deck below.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she took it all in, it was amazing, she was speechless, her blue eyes watching as the mate untied to guide ropes as Roman and the skipper ignited the engine, a deep guttural rumbling coming from under her sandaled feet.

"you ok?" Ty asked, as his arms went around her, they were standing on the bow, the jacuzzi at their backs, the morning sun brilliant as it played on the surrounding waters.

"I…I…. This is, I'" Amy stammered, her body leaning back into Tys as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"you up for a little snorkeling? Or jet skiing later?" he asked,

Amy turned in his arms looking up at him, "I've never? I don't know if I can…."

"you'll be fine" he replied, loving her childlike eyes filled with exuberance. "I'll be right by your side I promise"

She nodded and felt the yacht, start to move, the dock slipping away behind them as they headed out into the waters of New Port Bay. Roman skippered the impressive vessel out through the entrance channel, The Wedge on their left and lookout point on their right. The Pacific Ocean beckoning them forward as they took on the open water. The plan to motor down the coast to Emerald point and moored at Cameo Cove. With a cruising speed of 12 knots, a maximum speed of 22 knots and long-distance fuel tanks, Dreamer was the perfect combination of performance and luxury.

With impressive leisure and entertainment facilities such as a two-man jet ski, sea-bob, tow toys, and snorkel and scuba gear, TY knew the day was going to be full of firsts for Amy, she had not come from a coastal environment, Alberta being surrounded by land mass on all borders. This was completely new to his little country girl, and he couldn't wait to show her this new and exciting world.

* * *

Roman smiled as Ty came up next to him, as he steered the yacht along the coast, his ray bans shielding his eyes from the glare of the water. Amy opting to relax at on the plush seating at the stern.

"this is an impressive ride," Ty said, as he took a seat in one of the plush leather captain's chairs.

"you like boats?" Roman asked, flicking his gaze over to the younger male.

"been on a few, "Ty replied, "not any as cool as this though, it's yours or?"

He was fishing and Roman knew it, Ty had kept to himself since they had met, opting to keep a healthy barrier between him and his mother's new lover. Roman understanding this reluctance, He knew of Lily's past, being a facilitator at AA, and Lily's openness to share her past with him when they got together, making sure this time, that if he was going to be in her life, he needed to know what that life actually was. Warts and all. She had told him of her son, the strain in their relationship, the scars he carried from her foolish and self-serving choices. But she had been surprised, when even after she had bared her soul, this new man, this kind and caring man, had stayed. Lily wasn't used to such loyalty, and TY, well, Roman knew, he was going to be a hard nut to crack.

"Yup, all mine, "He grinned, proud of his Californian Dreamer. "had her refitted around twelve months ago, new decor, and furnishings, put in the jacuzzi" he raised his heavy-set brows in amusement, "always wanted one of those"

Ty chuckled, as he reclined back in the chair, he didn't actually mind Roman, he was upfront, engaging and seemed genuine enough. He shut his eyes, taking in the calmness of the water as he listened to the thumping of the engines.

"the girls catching the sun?" Roman asked, his hand moving the wheel as the banked a little starboard.

"Yeah, I don't think Amy knows what to do, "Ty replied, "this is a little out of her wheelhouse"

"she's a country girl, right? Canada? Near the Rockies?"

Ty nodded, his eyes remaining closed, "a little place called Hudson,"

"you live there too now? "

Ty nodded, "yup, "

"never considered coming back? To New Port I mean?" Romans' voice was metered, he was fishing too.

Ty grinned and opened those pools of green "that your question? Or are you channeling my mother?"

Roman looked back out at the expanse of water before him, the Californian coast sliding along on their right. "she misses you, you know, that right?"

"I seriously doubt that" Ty replied, shutting his eyes again, He took a long slow relaxed breath as he enjoyed the ride.

"I think I've got to know your mother quite well, I've seen how hard she's been trying, it's not easy to fight your way back, I really think if you…."

Ty sat forward, not wanting to be disrespectful to a man he hardly knew and who he could see did have genuine feelings for his mother. "look, Roman, I get it, you care for her, and you want to see her happy, but mom and me, it's an accident waiting to happen, and frankly, not really your concern "

Roman turned, his fingers hitting the autopilot. "maybe it's time to put this behind you, both of you seem ready, and I beg to differ Ty, your mother and her happiness is MY concern "

Ty rubbed his face, and looked at the floor, he didn't know why, but this guy seemed easy to talk to, even when he was chastising him.

"maybe it's too late, too much has happened," He said softly, His hands rubbing against each other, "I just can't forget what she did, what she didn't do..."

"Ty, it's never too late, "Roman replied, "can I ask you why you came to New Port? This time I mean"

Ty smiled as he reclined back in the chair again, his boardshorts and tee making him look the part of the seaside vagrant.

"I dunno, she asked me too, so…. I thought …. since she was clean and sober that we could…."

"so? what's changed?" he pushed, "she's still clean and sober, trust me, I know, "he gave him a rueful smile, "what's holding you back, what is it that's stopping you from giving her a go?"

Ty shrugged, looking back out on the ocean past the other man, "it's not easy ok, I'm trying too, but… I can't just play happy families, too much has happened, "Ty stood up, not wanting to elaborate. This was hitting to close to home now.

"She's getting help, "Roman said,

Ty nodded, "I know, rehab, AA, "he looked away again, not wanting to sound unimpressed, but he had heard this all before. "twelve steps, group therapy, I get it, "

"have 'you' thought of…., maybe talking to someone? You never know Ty, it might actually help, "

Ty chuckled, and shook his head, "yes it does help, but it doesn't change the way I feel, it just helps me deal with it"

Roman smiled, "so you are? Getting help then?"

Ty didn't reply, but Roman could see he had picked the correct response. Being a facilitator at AA had given him an inside view into those who fell by the wayside. Ty had scars, and although he hid them well, they still were visible if you knew what to look for.

"Lily told me about the other guy, and what he did to you, "

Ty's smile faded, he wasn't really comfortable in the idea that this new guy in Lily's life new the ugly side of the Borden Family.

"Did she also tell you, that she stood by and let it happen?" Ty cut back, regretting how harsh it sounded when his words left his mouth.

"yes, she did, "

Ty moved towards the large windows that surrounded the helm, surprised with his mother's openness with this new love. "and you're still here? you must either be a masochist or actually really love her"

"I do Ty, and Im hoping that you can find it in your heart to let this go and love her again too" Roman suggested,

Ty smiled, it was a deflated smile, one filled with regret of things lost, "that's just it Roman, that's the reason this is so damn hard. "Ty turned and started to walk away, leaving the new love of his mother's life at his post, his head turning back as he gave him one last sad smile "I never stopped"

Roman saw the sadness clouds the youngster's eyes as he walked away. He could see he wanted to fix this rift he had with his mother, but because he was terrified of being hurt by her once again he was still uncertain how to achieve it.

* * *

Amy shut her eyes, her soft tank top and shorts combo showing off her slender legs as they lay out on the white wood of the upper deck's canopy. She was under the shade of a large beach umbrella, in navy and white stripe, as per the theme of the level.

Lily was on the same deck, closer to the stern, where the level below expanded out before her. She smiled as she watched Roman and Ty on the flybridge, pointing out over the water of Emerald Bay, they had sailed past Cameo, deciding the quieter deeper waters of Emerald were a better backdrop for some jet skiing.

"they seem to have bonded," Amy said as she came over to Lilly and took the lounge beside her, seeing the two men, set about retrieving the ski do and the jet ski from the lower cargo hold.

"it's good to see him actually enjoying the company of an older male, "Lily said in return.

"he didn't mean it, what he said before," Amy said softly, trying to smooth over the edges of their last confrontation.

"yes, he did, "Lily replied softly, "but I'm ok with that, he has every right to be mad and angry, I let him down, I betrayed him, and I can't expect a simple sorry is going to fix that"

They watched on as their two respective loves pulled out the jet ski, Ty helping Roman as they tried it to the back of the now anchored vessel.

Amy couldn't help but smile when she saw Ty turn from the stern, and lift his arms to pull off his tee, that trademark torso on display. Clad only in his boardshorts he did look the part of the coastal dweller.

He turned around and smiled up at her, running across the deck and skipping up the side stair two at a time until he was standing right below her, Amy grinned over the balcony at him as he jumped, grabbing the steel railing and chin pressed himself up to see her, his muscles taught under the pressure as he came level to her lips and gave her a quick kiss before releasing his shoulders and dropping to the deck below. He laughed, as he threw his tee up to Amy her fingers grabbing it as it came within her grasp. Lily smiling broadly at the playful nature between them.

"You, coming for a ski, "he called, hoping she said yes, he was backing away now, that mischievous glint in his eyes as he back walked his way back to Roman.

"maybe later, "Amy called, "you go, show me how it's done"

Ty nodded, and threw her a mocked salute as he turned and ran back to the stern, Roman now also shirtless, and lining up the ski do.

"Amy," Lily said softly, her eyes on her son as he climbed down the back rail and dove into the crystal blue water.

Amy turned to look at Ty's Mother and dropped her sunglasses, showing her eyes.

"those marks? On his chest and arms?" Lily's face looked quiet, the concern for her child shining through.

"they are burns, Lily, "Amy said softly, "from when Tallon tortured him"

Amy heard Lily suck in a tight breath, "tortured? They said he was held against his will?"

"yes, he was, Tallon also electrocuted him with a truck battery and a metal chair, he was trying to get him to sign away the business, "

"this Tallon, he's gone, locked up?"

"yes, he's awaiting trial, "Amy replied, "Wade worked for him you know?"

Lily dropped her gaze, feeling the guilt of it all, "I never knew the connection, but to see what they did to him, I …...I can understand why he can't forgive me, I played my part in this too"

Amy came over to Lily and sat next to her on her chair, "he wants to forgive you, Lily, he does, those marks will fade, and with time, so will his anger. Just keep trying ok, show him you won't give up. "

"Maybe that's what he wants, he has you and Jack, your family, "Lily looked sad, her own insecurities getting the better of her now, "he has a family, a good one, fine people who love him like a family should. He doesn't need me…. he "

"Lily! you're his mother, of course, he needs you, he loves you. Why do you think this hurts him so much" Amy cut back, she rolled her lip, seeing the self-doubt in Lily's eyes, "I swear to god, Lily, you abandon him again and I'll make sure you won't get another chance to fix this, I won't have him hurt again, not by you, not by anyone."

Amy's' eyes went back to Ty as he skimmed across the blue waters to the east of the yacht, the jet ski leaving an arc of water and waves in its wake.

"you keep saying you want him to trust you, and give you a chance, then prove it!" Amy stood up and pulled off her top, so she was just in a bikini top and shorts "show Ty he can trust you, that you're true to your word. Be there for him Lily, be the mother he needs you to be"

And with that declaration, she skipped down the steps and ran to the stern of the boat as Ty pulled up and turned the jet ski in reverse, so she could climb on the back. Roman took her hands and helped her step over to TY, Amy taking a seat behind him, her legs pressed close to his as her hands ran around his stomach, she snuggled in as Ty cranked the throttle, the spray of water shooting up behind them as the jet ski lifted and took off again, Ty leaning forward as they bounced over the waves, Amy holding on for dear life as she yelled out in excitement as he swerved and twisted the ski across the surface of the Californian coast. Amy's' hair flew out behind her with the wind, she held on tight as they circled the yacht in one big accentuated arc. Roman coming up to Lily as she walked down the deck near the stern landing, her hand on the top of her large white sun hat. Those sunglass-covered eyes following her son's path.

"He's a good kid Lily, "Roman said as he took her hand and helped her step down onto the landing.

"Yes, he is" Lily agreed, "a twinge of sadness in her eyes, "and that's why I have to try, Roman, I have to make this right, "

He gave her a gentle hug, knowing how hard she had worked the last few months and how far she had come.

"he's here, that's a start," he smiled, "and a start is better than nothing "

* * *

The rest of the day was spent exploring the coast and its many wonders, Roman sailed the Dreamer to several different locations on the Pacific run. Amy and Ty enjoying the water sports, and ambiance along the way. Ty introduced Amy to all the wonders a life on the water could offer, from flying along on the back of a jet ski to holding on for sheer life as the yacht towed two large rubber rings in its wake.

He held her in his arms when the swam in the crystal waters, feeling her nervous energy when she slipped into the cool waters off the bow. His hand holding hers as they adorned snorkel masks and flippers, Ty guiding her through the waters, and showing her the wonders of the world below. Bright orange garibaldi darted along the soft ripple painted seabed's. With strands of golden kelp swaying lazily with the undulating swells. Black, spiky, sea urchins nestle in mulling groups in the shadows. The kelp disguising them amongst their fronds. Yellow, orange and brown starfish litter the floor, like someone had scattered them like confetti from the skies above. Amy turned her head to Ty, seeing the stream of bubbles cascade from his mouthpiece, his hand still tightly holding hers as he pointed ahead, Amy's hair floating around her submerged body giving her the look of the perfect sea siren.

They were not far off Crescent bay, near the famous Laguna Beach. A favorite spot for snorkeling and scuba sports. Roman had moored not far past the line. Lily taking a dip in the ocean with her man as Ty and Amy continued their underwater adventure closer to the point of the bay.

Ty tapped Amy's shoulder, gaining her attention, pointing off towards her left, Amy suddenly stopping her flippered feet as she saw them, excitement in her eyes as they approached. Four young sea lions swam down, just inches away from the massive rocks that disappeared into the gray-blue depths from the point, their sleek brown bodies so close they could be touching one another.

One peeled off and glided under Ty's feet, making him hold his breath until his lungs began to scream. Amy watched the irresistible dance. Wishing she could join in. She looked up and two of the graceful creatures flew over her, their silhouette painted on the ocean's silvery surface, splinters of sunlight bounced off the millions of tiny bubbles that made their way toward the atmosphere.

Ty's hand guided her sight again, pointing to the sea lion who seemed to be leading this little gang of marauders, he supported a blue tag attached to one flipper, he suddenly turned, and halted several feet from Amy's mask and punctuates his whiskery welcome with a bark of billowing bubbles. Ty smile from behind his mouthpiece, seeing Amy's wide blue eyes as he turned to the bright above and headed toward oxygen, He glanced down to see another sea lion on its side looking back at him, its big dark cow like eyes filled with curiosity.

Crescent Bay is beautiful, both above and below the water line. Amy and Ty, take a spell, filling their lungs with new found vigor before swimming towards the playing mammals. Amy, still accustoming herself to the weird feeling of swimming with a diving mask, breathing through a snorkel, but after a few splutters, it started to come naturally after a bit.

They continued on Ty leading the way, his feet churning up the water with his fins. Amy at his side as they come up along the submerged rocks guarding the crags of the point, they appeared relatively bare, their cold stone faces showing no welcome to the unworthy, but soon the water lit up with thousands of tiny fast-moving fish, each with streaks of neon blue and proving as elusive to touch as liquid silver.

Ty pinched his nose and blew to equalize the pressure in his ears before he tail-ended and dove down. Amy following suit as larger fish flashed by below the surface.

The cool water rippled over their bare skin as Ty once again broke the surface, his hand pulling the mouthpiece out and letting him take a natural breath, He turned to his love as she bobbed up next to him, his mask and snorkel now in his hand as he trod water. Amy doing the same with her mouthpiece, her face alive and excited by what she had experienced and seen.

Ty shook his head, water spraying in all direction as he laughed, and wiped his face with his hand. His eyes looking back across the water towards the waiting yacht.

"did you see them!" he asked breathlessly,

Amy nodded, still catching her own breath, she wasn't as strong a swimmer as Ty, so her breathing was a little more erratic than his on the return.

They turned to leave, taking one last glance at the wonderment below, Amy seeing the white pelicans and black cormorants perched everywhere on the rocky face of the point behind them. For the first time since they broke the surface, they noticed about 20 teenage and female sea lions sunning themselves on the ocean side of the rock.

Amy pushed her mask off to get a better look. Nearly half the furry mammals turn her way, almost in unison. No bull among them, thank goodness, most appearing to be about young mothers with juveniles, sleek and slender, with large intelligent eyes.

First one, then another, then another flop into the ocean before them. Ty glanced at Amy as they circled the two land dwellers, their curiosity causing Amy to giggle and spin with their movement below her. Ty pulled her close, feeling her arms slide around his neck. As the sea lions dance around them, Ty's lips pressing to her cold cheek as the performance played on.

* * *

"that was amazing! "Amy breathed as she climbed up on to the deck, Ty not far behind her,

"it was pretty awesome hey" he replied, "did you see that pup, it was so close to you I thought you might just reach out and take it," he laughed as he shook his head, "wonder what Jack would say about a seal pup in the barn?"

Amy giggled, "I dunno, maybe I could keep it in a kiddie pool in a stall?"

TY chuckled as he toweled himself off, the sun hitting his back and accentuating his muscles as he twisted and turned.

"thank you" Amy said with a smile, "this has been the best day"

"my pleasure" he smiled back, as they walked towards the main cabins on the second deck. Roman waving to them from the top balustrading.

"we are shoving off in five guys" he called, "TY, can you secure the ski?"

TY waved and saluted the captain and touched Amis cheek, "meet you in the starboard cabin?" he said, his expression filled with possibilities.

"don't be too long" Amy grinned as she pulled a towel around her wet body and pattered away towards the indoors.

* * *

It wasn't long before the rumble of the heavy engines below were felt through the floor of the cabin, Amy rubbed her hair dry, she had showered and was wrapped in a towel, the starboard cabin had been easy enough to find, and she was enjoying a little private time to herself while Ty secured the water toys for Roman. She heard a knock at the little white door, to which she jumped up off the cabin bed and opened it with a smile.

"Hey," he smiled as he stepped inside, "you didn't wait for me"

Amy grinned and walked back to the bed, Tys eyes on her cute behind as it swayed under the towel.

He couldn't resist, so he took one large step and wrapped her suddenly in his arms. Turning her so she was facing him, his body warm and salty from the ocean play.

Amy looked up into those big green eyes, seeing the desire that played there, his nostrils pulling in the scent of her clean and rejuvenated skin.

"you smell good enough to eat" he whispered, his head moving closer to hers as he played and teased her with an almost kiss.

"you smell like a sea lion" Amy cut back, crinkling her nose and snickering when she was him twist his lip at her comment.

"you said you liked sea lions" he breathed, as he nipped and pecked at her lips, his tongue running along her front teeth.

"I do" she whispered back, "especially big rugged ones with rough whiskers, "she gave him a cheeky smile as her hand ran across his soft stubbled jaw.

"oh … rough whiskers hey," he said his eyebrows raised as he pushed her gently back towards the bed, his fingers working on that towel as he made it fall to the floor.

Amy nodded and gave him a seductive smile, her hands around his neck as he found those lips once more and fell with her onto the soft Egyptian linen. His shoulders engulfing her as she made short work of his board shorts, they also finding a home on the carpeted floor next to her towel.

Amy gasped as he took control, his fingers finding hers and pinning them to the bed. Those eyes locked onto her as he made her jaw drop open in elation and surprise as he cut the foreplay short and pressed claimed her with no reservation.

Amy pulled her head up, as Ty kissed her, his hips rocking ever so gently with the motion of the boat. Amy's eyes closing to the excitement as he took her to the edge, their scenes stirring with each other's as they loved away the last of the afternoon. The sunset on the Californian Dreamer as Roman guided his pride and joy back through the channel into New Port Bay and home.

* * *

The next morning saw Amy and Ty both up early and enjoying a rather scrumptious breakfast put on my Lolita. She did love to fuss, and Amy could see Ty was also a favorite for her. He had pancakes, and maple bacon, with creamed butter and lightly scrambled egg. Amy seeing the Canadian feel to the food and knowing this was Lolita's way of showing her fondness for the young Borden and his new home and likes.

"good morning, "Lily said, as she came in from her main room, she was in a simple white suite, make from it lain cotton, and embroidered with small yellow flowers on the neck and cuffs.

"Good Morning Lily," Amy said happily, looking at Ty, who looked up and nodded,

"Mom, "his voice was low, but friendly, which was an improvement from the usual ambivalent eye glance he gave her.

"so, what are you to up to today?" she asked, taking a seat across from them, Ty looking into her eyes as he finished his coffee.

"Um, well, Im going to check out my Indian, make sure it's running ok," he smiled softly at Amy as she squeezed his leg under the table, "Dus is coming over to help, he's got the tools and all and..."

Amy chewed her lip, she wasn't aware Dustin was coming over, she was under the impression Ty was planning on taking the bike for a spin around New Port, with her. He hadn't mentioned this change in plans.

"So, I thought we were going to ride down to the pier and get some ice cream?" she asked, pulling him up.

Ty put his cup down, and turned to her, "we still can, but I need to make sure the bike is sound Amy, it's been sitting in the garage for a while now, it might not even start" he gave her an explanatory look, his eyes flickering to his mother who so far was holding her tongue.

"ok, so, Dustin is going to help you and then we are going to the pier?" she asked, a little put off that he seemed to have altered their day without bothering to even consult her.

"yeah, we can go the pier, like I said, "he said again, not following the need for all this questioning "Dus has a Harley, so …"

Amy looked at her fruit compote, not wanting to say what she was really thinking. Lily seeing the disappointment in her eyes as Ty shoved the last of his pancakes into his mouth and stood up, his plate in his hands as he handed it to Lolita,

"I'm just going to go and call Grandpa, "Amy said softly, as she stood up too, "I told him I'd touch base this morning"

Ty smiled at her as he swallowed the last of his breakfast, he quickly took her hand, catching the slight change in her mood by not connecting it to his decision to invite Dustin to their outing to the pier. He pulled her close, to kiss her cheek, "you ok? I'll be in the garage if you need me, "

Lily watched on as Amy nodded quietly and walked back towards the stairs to the rooms above, Ty still unaware of the reason for her removal from the conversation.

Lily shook her head, her spoon clinking roughly on her teacup, the ding ding ding, making Ty look at her in curiosity,

"what?" He asked, looking a little perplexed, he felt like he was missing something, that everyone else seemed to be aware of.

"is he worth it?" she asked, looking up at her son, knowing she was dangerously close to crossing a line. Ty had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want her playing the mommy card on him, in his eyes she had lost that right the moment she chose Wade over him.

"Is who? "he asked, looking a little uncertain at her comment, "I don't understand what.?"

"you understand. "Lily cut back "is Dustin more important to you than Amy?"

Tys face cooled, and Lily felt the walls move around him. This was dangerous territory now. And she had a bad feeling this was going to end badly.

"No, of course not, Amy is...she always comes first." His eyes were cool now, and defensive.

"really? so choosing to hang out with him over her, is normal"

"It's not like that!" He cut back, "Amy knows I... she's ok with it"

"so that disappointment in her eyes wasn't directed at you? oh, my mistake" Lily natural sarcasm was kicking in, she was trying to keep her tone level, but Tys obvious inability to see what was right in front of him was ruffling her abilities to stay out of his life.

"Im NOT disappointing anyone!" Ty said sternly, "especially Amy, I told her we could go to the pier "

"with Dustin, "

"yeah with Dustin, what difference does it make?" He didn't understand where this angst was coming from.

"it makes a huge difference TY, especially if you already made plans with Amy beforehand. "Lily stood up and gave her plate to Lolita. "didn't you see her face? She was looking forward to spending that time with you. And Just you?"

Ty rubbed his face, and cooled his voice, he didn't want to fight with her, but he felt like some things needed to be said.

"look, I get your just trying to help and I respect that I do, but please don't try to tell me how to read Amy and how she's feeling, because I know her pretty darn well ok, and if she had an issue with me seeing Dus, or him coming with us, she would have said so to my face,"

Lily exhaled and looked her son in the eyes "do what you want, but I'm telling you, as a woman, that girl, Is not happy with your decision, "

And with that Lily walked away.

Ty stood still, her words buzzing around him as he let his gaze fall onto Lolita,

"did she seem upset to you?" he asked softly, "she wasn't? right?"

Lolita raised her brows and went back to her dishes, shaking her head at him.

Ty rubbed his face and walked out the patio doors, confused and a little annoyed, he hadn't picked up on any vibe that Amy wasn't ok with his change in plans, it wasn't like he was abandoning her, he still was going to go out with her to the pier, but just after he checked out the bike and so what if he had invited Dustin to come too ?. He rattled it through his head again, still not seeing the issue. Amy would have said something, surely, she would have told him?

He ran his hand through his hair as he pushed the innuendo away, smiling to himself in conclusion that he was right, and she would have voiced it if she was unhappy with him, settle with that analogy, he headed into the garage.

* * *

There was a knock at the door which Amy heard as she came down the large white stairway, she was dressed in a soft white and blue summer top with thin spaghetti straps that crossed at the back, and her powder blue jeans. Her leather sandals clapping on the floor as she stopped near the entranceway.

Lolita had gone to the market to buy groceries for dinner, Lily had just left for a meeting and a hair appointment and wasn't due back until late afternoon, and Ty, well, he was down in the rear garage, still tinkering with his Indian.

Amy opened the door, her eyes falling onto a beaming Dustin as he gave her a salute.

"Hey pretty lady, "he smiled, his eyes lifting to her as he pulled his sunglasses away.

"Dustin, "Amy smiled, stepping back and letting him come in, He followed her out of the entrance hall and into the main lounge where Amy was busily looking for her phone, she had sworn she had left it there after her call to Jack that morning.

Dustin lent in the door arch, watching as she searched around the old desk in the corner, her fingers running over objects while she tried to remember what she had originally done.

"Tys in the garage, "she said wistfully, her eyes still scanning the furnishings. She wasn't really paying him much attention, her mind distracted by her search

Dustin nodded but didn't move, his eyes were on Amy and how she moved.

"what, you looking for?" he asked,

"my phone, I seem to have misplaced it," she said back to him, her focus on her mission not on the young man who had come up behind her.

"Maybe I can help," he said softly, his proximity to Amy suddenly making her jump. "I'm quite good at finding things"

"Um, no Im good, Tys waiting for you, so …." she stammered back, moving away slightly as she moved around the other side of the desk.

"Tys cool he's knows his way around a bike. "Dustin said mater of factly, "I'd much rather stay here and get to know you better,"

Amy swallowed, feeling awkward now, those amber eyes were transfixed on her and making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Look, it doesn't matter, I'll find it later, why don't we go and see what Ty's ups too, "she said her eyes on his as she stepped away and headed for the door of the lounge.

"you know Ty and I go back a long way right, "Dustin said, causing Amy to turn back to look at him, he's my man, and we are extra tight."

Amy nodded, giving him an understanding smile,

"I have to admit, when he left, I kinda lost my way a bit, "Dustin continued,

"well, you seem to be doing ok now?" Amy replied, "that party you threw was rather epic"

He smiled, "true, true, but that took time, you know, that street cred doesn't come easy. well not for me anyway, Ty, on the other hand, he just smiled, and it all fell at his feet, "he rubbed his jaw, his eyes wandering over Amy as she watched him.

"we had this rule ya know, bro to bro, Im sure he told you about the list?"

Amy had turned to leave again, but his comment about the list had made her stop, she took a breath as she heard him come up behind her.

"yes, he did, "she said softly as she turned to face him again. "he also told me that he wasn't proud of how he acted back then, he's changed, for the better I think"

Dustin chuckled, "no he hasn't, he was telling me the other day that, you, my sweet were very much on the top of that list, He doesn't like to keep all the honey for himself, he's a generous guy "

Amy cooled her gaze, "I don't believe that for a second"

"believe it, princess, "Dustin grinned, He stepped forward blocking her exit from the hallway, Amy then moving quickly back towards the desk, her eyes on him as he came close to her again.

"don't fret love, it's all fun and games, it's how we roll here in the OC. Why do you think he brought you here, if not to show you off and share the love, I have to admit Hun, Bella was so wrong, you are finer than Cali honey"?

He came over to Amy and gave her a smile, Amy now cornered near the desk, his hand taking hers and holding it, so she couldn't move away.

"you should leave – NOW," Amy said coolly, her heart thumping in her chest as she tried to steady herself. She had stilled herself, not wanting to show her concern over how he was watching her. She felt trapped and hunted. His eyes making her skin crawl.

"Aww come on, don't be like that, I could tell from the moment I saw you on the pier, that you were a spitfire. Ty's always liked the ones with the spark, that wild edge, I kinda think it's hot too "

He reached up and touched her shoulder, his fingers hooking into her tops straps as he gave them a tug.

Amy took a deep breath and held her stance, she was not playing the victim again. Not this time "Don't touch me!" she warned.

Dustin smiled and ignored her plea, stepping closer again and letting his hands run across her collarbone and follow the dip in the sun-top that put his hand that little too close to her cleavage.

Amy pushed his hands away roughly, But Dustin anticipated it and caught her wrist, his other hand cupping her face roughly as he lent in, to steal a kiss. "don't be like that babe, "

"Take your fucking hands off of her!" A voice growled from behind them Making Dustin jump at the intrusion and step away, Amy pulled back giving herself some distance as her eyes met an angry Tys,

He was standing in the doorway, his eyes a vibrant green as his chest expanded and fell with each sharp breath. "what the fuck man!"

Amy ran past Dustin and straight into Tys waiting arms as he pulled her around next to him and shielded her, his body now between his old friend and his new love.

"Ty. Come on man, it's all good, we were just getting acquainted., Amy was just playing, showing me some of the honey she reserves for you, "He smiled, "share and share alike, you know the drill."

"I know, I told you, she's off limits "Ty hissed, he looked into Amy's eyes seeing the fear and trepidation there, "you ok? he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Amy shook her head but stayed close to Ty's side." I told him to leave, but…..." Ty touched her cheek, and motioned towards the door, "you go, I'll meet you in the room in a moment, Dus and I have some things to sort out"

"Ty ... Please, let's just..."Amy said quickly, she had seen that look before, at Maggie's, when Jessie had assaulted her, in Australia when that young man had insisted she dance with him. Both times, it had ended in disaster and ultimately, Ty getting hurt.

"it's ok, please, just go" he whispered, his hands gently guiding her out of the doorway.

"Oh, come on dude! are you going to believe that little whore, over me? Your main man, your bro, "Dustin cut back, he could see the anger in Tys eyes, "bros before hoes TY, remember!"

TY took a breath and stepped forward, his hands slamming into Dustin's chest and sending him flying backward "don't you fucking go near her again, you hear me!"

Dustin smile fell away, a nasty, snaky glint filled his amber eyes as he came forward and challenged TY, The usurped King of New Port. their chests puffed, their fists raised,

"you come back here, think you can just take it all back! this is my town now, not yours". Dustin pressed his chest to Tys as he tried to get the upper hand. "I built this! I made this, you walked out Ty, you gave it up. So don't you dare stand here now all holier than thou. Acting like your shit doesn't stick!"

Ty pushed forward again, his eyes a brilliant green and he shoved Dustin again. "I don't want your fucking kingdom! I trusted you! you were my bro. Now you stand here and make a play for my girl? in my house! … what is up with that?"

Amy cringed, as she heard Ty's voice raise from the lounge, she was sitting on the stairway, midway up the run. She knew he said to go, but she couldn't leave him to face off with his so-called friend alone. But tempers were flying as the two suiters challenged each other. There bravado and challenge on full display like two prize cockerels in a coop.

"You go anywhere near her again and I'll …." TY warned, "I can't believe you man, I told you how I felt. "

"she's just a girl Ty! come on man! Are you serious, there a dime a dozen and you know it," he stepped away from the now aggravated Ty and glared at him, his eyes filled with annoyance and contempt. " what is wrong with me? More like, what is wrong with you? "Dustin shook his head, looking at Ty in repugnance, "you've changed man, what the fuck happened to you up there in Canada? "Dustin flicked him an evil grin," she that good in the sack, that she has you pussy...wh..."

Amy covered her mouth, stifling a cry when she heard the thump, bone on bone, it was a sickening crunch of sound that she knew all too well.

Ty pushed forward his fist connecting with Dustin's jaw, the blonde staggering back from the impact, he righted himself and shook his head, his eyes narrow with contempt.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be hey! you get to fuck her, but no one else does, "

Ty rolled his shoulder again, as Dusting lunged forward, his opponent's fist missing its mark and sliding across Ty's ear, Ty, used to this kind of altercation, coming from a life of avoiding physical threats, dodged and charged forward, the two rivals now in an arm on arm lock as they struggled for supremacy.

again, fists flew, words were exchanged, tempers flared, anger, hurt, betrayal and mistrust hung around them in a stench that colored their reasoning, Ty grunted as a fist hit his gut, it wasn't a strong hit, as Dustin had lost momentum while trying to fend off Tys returning blows. But it was enough to cause Ty to buckle and struggle backward, his lungs expelling all air and making him pause to breathe. He looked up, his face strained and sweaty, those eyes filled with betrayal as his anger and protective nature kicked in.

"ok, what's going on in here then"

The two warring Spartan's turned to see Roman standing in the doorway, he was tall and thin and had a look in his eyes that would scare most men of the social seas.

Ty stepped away, his mouth agape as he wiped his lip with the back of his hand. Dustin glaring at his now lost friend. Seeing that this was a battle he wasn't going to win.

"I think you should go, Dustin, "Roman said calmly, but with Authority, "like right -NOW!"

Dustin glared at Ty and then caught Amy as she peered around the hallway door, her face looking ashen as her eyes fell to Ty.

"you can have the bitch, "Dustin spat, "Bella was right, she's nothing but a country whor..."

There was nothing Amy could do but cover her stunned and shocked face as Ty charged at Dustin again, his fits connecting one, two, three, times with the slimmer young man's stomach, Roman lunged forward, Grabbing TY around the waist and pulled him away, using the inertia of the movement to relocate him away from his target.

Dustin coughed and pushed past them and headed towards entrance hall behind Amy, his eyes not even landing on her as he stormed away. Roman giving Amy an acknowledgment nod as he let Ty go and followed the unwanted house guest out of the room.

As soon as they were alone, Amy ran over to Ty and pulled him close, "are you ok,"

Ty nodded, he was winded, but other than that and a few grazed knuckles, he was unscathed. He wrapped his arms around her, needing to protect her. and Amy had to admit his arms around her made her feel safer than she had felt since she opened that front door. "I'm sorry, he just came in and wouldn't leave and then, he …I tried to make him go but he just kept pawing at me and I…. I"

"shh," Ty whispered as he held her close to him. "no sorry's shh, its ok, I got you"

He shut his eyes and kissed the top of her head, not ever wanting to let her go. His eyes showing the hurt he was hiding inside.

* * *

Dinner that night was strained, to say the least, Lolita had made them her usual scrumptious spread, consisting of fried wild mushroom and rocket bruschetta followed with sunshine chicken on a tomato and cucumber salsa.

Amy wasn't really talking, let alone eating, she picked at her food indiscriminately. Her mind on other things as Ty kept to himself, his head down, focusing on his plate rather than the company. His hands showing the remnants of what had happened only hours before. He glanced at Amy from time to time, hoping she didn't notice, his demeanor quiet as he checked on her out of the corner of his troubled eye.

"so, Amy, how did you like the sea lions, I saw you had quite a following up near the cove. "

Lily saw Amy look up, and give her a soft smile, "yes, they were amazing, I can't describe how special that was"

"well, next time you two visit maybe we can go on an extended cruise, maybe take the dreamer up the cost for a few days?" Roman suggested. His eye on Ty as he gave him a steady gaze, he was playing it cool, wanting to keep the conversation light at the table.

"Um, yeah, Im not sure when we will be back, but... thanks for the offer" Tys tone was metered, to say the least, he pushed another piece of chicken into his mouth as he looked away. His coolness not at Roman but at the OC and all its hidden agendas. He swallowed and moved slightly in his chair, his hands caressing his raw knuckles. "thank you, really, its appreciated"

Amy glanced at TY and then at Roman, hearing the hidden messaged that was shared. Lily's smile now faltering too, her eyes on her son's hands.

"Actually, Im thinking we might head off tomorrow, my bike is running ok, and Amy has clients and commitments, "Ty spoke as Amy's eyes locked to his, "and well, Bastion needs me so…." He rubbed his jaw and sat back in his chair, knowing all eyes were on him, "Im kinda over the OC anyways"

Amy knew they weren't due to leave until the weekend. But here was Ty, cutting their trip short, forgoing his chance to bond with his mother, in an attempt to somehow distance himself from Dustin and protect her and keep her out of harm's way as well.

"a few more days won't hurt Ty, "Amy replied, reassuring him,

He shrugged and looked back at his food, Lily noting his reluctance to engage or push the point. She knew what had transpired earlier that day. Roman had filled her in on the altercation between Ty and Dustin and how it had befallen. She knew her son, and his broody nature was a prelim to him needing to find some closure. His bloodied and grazed knuckles also a concern. This sudden interest in leaving, his way of protecting the only thing she knew he held closest and dearest to his heart.

"well, I do hope you two stick around for a little longer, "Lily said softly, "I was thinking…. maybe dinner at the club, as a way of, I don't know, marking a new beginning, a step forward, for all of us?"

Amy nodded and squeezed Ty's leg under the table, drawing his attention back to the table conversation and away from the dark thoughts that had obviously captured him.

"that would be great Lily, "Amy said, digging her nails in slightly, making him engage.

"Um... Yeah, ok, mom, dinner at the club would be nice," Ty finally said, as he placed his cutlery on his plate and wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. "I'm kinda beat, so, thank you Loli for the beautiful meal, But I might call it a night"

And with that, he stood up, kissed Amy on the top of her head and walked away, his feet hitting the stairs as he disappeared up to the second level.

"sorry "Amy felt compelled to say, Seeing the worried eyes follow him.

"No need to apologize, Amy, it's been one of those days" Roman cut back with a smile. Respecting her and her courage under fire. "

"thank you, "she said softly, "for...what you did, really, I I" her words faltered as she heard the door slam shut on the second floor. "really, thank you"

Roman smiled, and squeezed her hand, "anytime, your family, you and Ty, "

"maybe he should call this doctor he's seeing?" Lily suggested, "he ...he seems to need to..."

Amy wiped her mouth and stood up, looking at Roman and Lily, seeing the worry in their eyes. "Ty will be ok, and yes, I agree, maybe Jo could help, but that is a decision Ty needs to make for himself, "she smiled and handed Lolita her plate, "I might turn in too, thank you, "

She turned to leave her soft hair falling around her shoulders.

"look after my boy," Lily said softly "be there for him "

Amy didn't respond with words; her smile gave Lily the reassurance she was looking for.

"Night Amy, "Roman said, as he watched her ascend the stairs after her man.

* * *

Amy found Ty laying on the bed, one arm curled behind his head, his eyes on the ceiling, his ankles crossed.

"you want to talk about it or?" she said softly, treading easy with him, Ty had got better at the whole sharing things and being open, but he still was notorious for playing his cards close to his chest.

"what's there to say, it is what it is" Ty said softly, "I got played, yet again, proving once again that Im a gullible idiot", he gave a twisted ironic smile as he moved his eyes away from her, "don't know why I surprised really, but as usual, I didn't see it coming,"

"Ty, this isn't your fault, "she replied, seeing the blame he was casting his own way.

"Well, whose fault is it then, because it's definitely not yours, "he cut back, as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and elbow. "you told me, mom told me, and I didn't listen, so yeah, it's my fault all right, as always"

"no, this is all on Dustin, no one else, "Amy pleaded, "he used you, Ty, he used your friendship with him against you"

Ty rubbed his face, his green eyes on the woman he loved, "look, Amy, I know your trying to help and be supportive, but it doesn't change the fact that I once again let my guard down and put you in danger. when I saw him, touching you, I …It just all snapped inside, it was like someone turned on a light, "he swallowed, taking her hand in his and squeezing I gently, "if he had hurt you… I would never have forgiven myself..."

"He didn't, "she soothed. "stop this ok, don't let that dick ruin our holiday. We still have a few days left with your mom and Roman before we head back"

"some holiday, "he cussed,

"Ty, come on, it's been amazing, the beach, the sailing, the sea lions, all of it, you in those sexy shorts? " she smiled, trying to get him to engage but not getting much back.

"you sure you want to stay? "he said, "I wasn't joking Amy, my bike is ready to roll, we could pack up and leave at first light, be on the open road, wind at our backs.,"

Amy smiled and touched his cheek, "thank you, but no, I want to stay a little longer, you came to sort out your relationship with your mom, please don't let Dustin destroy that too. "

Ty looked down at the bed for a moment, contemplating her words, knowing in his heart that she was right, but willing to give it all up, for her, to protect her.

"ok, ok, we will stay, till Saturday as planned, but if you change your mind, you just need to say the word and we are out of here" he gave her a soft wry smile, "I promise this time, I'll listen when you speak,"

Amy nodded, accepting his terms. Seeing his look and knowing he was awaiting a stronger confirmation.

"ok, ok, If I feel like I've had enough, we are gone!" she agreed,

"good, "he smiled, his hand running along her thigh, his eyes inviting her to join him, Amy cocked her brow, a cheeky expression on her lips as she challenged him.

"so, your beat hey, wiped out?" she teased, "need to sleep?"

TY grinned and reached forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her bodily down on top of him. "shut up ok, and kiss me"

* * *

to be continued


	73. The Prodigal Son Chapter 73

_**Authors note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I love reading them, To Laurie and Ann, who always give me great comments and feedback, you guys rock, I love reading your reviews, they actually inspire me to keep going. So thank you. To all my loyal readers, who have followed my stories and given such inspiration, THANK YOU I love writing , but hearing your kind words and ideas and feedback, makes me love to write for you.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 **Chapter 73**

There's a moment in your inner psyche before you open your eyes from a deep sleep where everything just feels perfect, it's a warm, comforting feeling, where your mind is alert, but yet your senses are not quite yet ready to take on the world and all its trials. This limbo, this warm, safe, contented place is where Amy found herself dwelling the next morning.

She didn't want to open her eyes, the world was bright, harsh and confrontational. This quiet, warm, secluded corner of her soul was wrapped in cuddles and love. She yawned, the cracks of light infiltrating her hiding place and pulling her back to reality.

Slowly, reluctantly, she opened her pretty blue eyes, those same eyes that had held captive a rather down and out young man that night before. She twitched her nose, stretched her arms and turned to look at the one she knew in every fiber of her being was her soulmate. Finding his side of the bed empty and cold. Amy sat up. Looked around the nautical themed room, Ty's old room, but saw no sign of him, the bathroom was open, his toiletries were there, his bag near the door, but his leather jacket, keys, phone were gone.

Amy swung her petite legs over the side of the bed and stretched again, she was only in her panties, a result of Tys play from the night before. She grabbed his discarded tee and pulled in roughly over her head, her fingers grabbing at her tangled hair as she padded into the bathroom.

* * *

"Morning Lolita," Amy said softly, as she came down the stone stairs, now in a pair of jeans and a summer tank top, simple, yet classically white and blue. Her hair in a ponytail, back from her face, with simple soft tapered bangs that accentuated her face.

"Miss Amy, look at you, all fresh and pretty" Lolita smiled, her hands in the sink as was the norm, up to her elbows in suds, Amy smiled at her, noting the rather expensive dishwasher to Lolita's left, that didn't even look like it got turned on let alone used.

"sit, sit, I have your breakfast, "the Spanish housekeeper said, motioning to the large table near the alfresco doors. "you going out today? see the sights? With Mr. Ty?"

Amy took her seat, at the opposite side of the table so she could see Lolita in the kitchen, noting the perfect settings down to cloth napkins, gold-rimmed plates, and crystal glassware. Amy feeling like she was dining once again with royalty.

"Um, Im not sure where Mr. Ty is, so …. maybe?" She replied.

Lolita looked at Amy as she wiped her hands on her apron, coming over to stand near the table, "he's a good boy, Miss Amy, he is, "she looked around making sure they were alone. Being the hired help, meant she wasn't supposed to have an opinion. "you love him with all your heart ok, he deserves to have that in his life, he does, I've seen things Miss, that broke my heart, that boy, this house, that man, " she looked around again, "you miss, are what he needs now, you and your family, take him from here, this place is not good for Mr. Ty, "

Amy watched the passion in those dark Spanish eyes, knowing she had probably seen the horrors that went on in this very house first hand. Lolita was legal now, sponsored by Lily as her employee, but there was a time when a simple call to immigration would have seen her back on a plane to her homeland. Her fear of deportation, making her keep silent about the true stories that came out of the Borden mansion.

"have you seen him this morning, "Amy asked, giving her a reassuring smile, taking heed from her words.

"no miss, I started at six, and the house was quiet, "Lolita replied.

Amy looked at her plate, as Lolita went back to the kitchen and started to set out a fruit plate.

"he's most likely at Buck Gully, "

Amy looked up, seeing Lily slowly walk through the door from the other entranceway, she looked radiant, in a soft blue swing dress and wedge sandals. Her hair gently pushed back behind her ears.

"Buck Gully?" Amy asked. As Ty's mother took a seat at the head of the table, Lolita instantly placing half a grapefruit in front of her.

"he used to go there to think, it's just down from the tide pools at the end of ocean boulevard. "

She picked up her spoon and smiled at Amy as she started to manipulate the grapefruit segments.

"I didn't hear him leave or…" Amy started, looking a little worried, Ty going off on his own never ended well.

"Roman told me all about what happened yesterday, are you ok? "she asked, "I did warn you to be careful around Dustin"

"I should have paid a little more attention to that warning, "Amy said in hindsight. "maybe then I wouldn't be sitting here, alone, wondering where my boyfriend has gone"

Lily smiled and slowly sipped her coffee, "how was he last night, after you to retired?"

"quiet, a little down, on himself for falling for it all, but I thought we had sorted it, we talked it through" Amy explained, she was concerned now, they had indeed talked it through, ending in him loving her with the intensity of a man with something to prove. But now, this disappearance, this sudden withdrawal was making her worry the night before had simply been to appease her and throw her off the scent. Subterfuge was Ty's namesake, he'd spent a lot of time throughout his life covering up who he was and how he felt and roleplaying the perfect persona. Was this once again him showing one face and hiding another.

"Um, can I borrow the jeep?" Amy asked as Roman came into the room, his cotton shirt and shorts ensemble giving him a holiday feel. "I might go and see if I…."

Roman flicked Lily a glance, as he had walked in on the conversation and could see the concern on the other two faces.

"Amy." Lily said softly, holding her gaze, "will you let me try this time? please?"

She sat waiting for Amy to give her the go ahead. Hoping she would allow her the chance to reach out to her son,

"please, give me this chance" she asked. Roman smiling at her and turning back to the service table.

Amy nodded, not sure if it was the right idea, but maybe, this was an opportunity for Lily to actually show her son that she was serious about fixing their relationship. "ok, I'll wait here, but please if this goes wrong or it looks like this isn't working…"

"yes, yes, I'll call you straight away, "Lily agreed, "thank you, I really appreciate this, I know how much you care for TY, so giving me this chance, means a lot to me"

Amy nodded and took the plate of eggs and bacon Lolita handed to her, the housekeeper smiling at her too, "he will be fine miss, he has endured much worse"

Lily sighed and stood up, her eyes flickering to Lolita who instantly backed away to the kitchen. Knowing she had overstepped.

* * *

The morning sun was bright yet crisp at Buck Gully, just past Little Carona Del Marr Beach. Tys Indian was parked on the top of the point, its chrome and spokes glistening in the morning rays. Ocean Boulevard was a semi-private road, lined with beachfront mansions, he was at the far end, past the tide pools, the expanse of the pacific out before him.

He had walked down the beach front walk onto the soft sands. His hands in his pockets as he strolled along the small cove and took a perch on the larger boulder like rocks of the point. From his vantage spot, he felt at peace, the rocks at his back, the open ocean to his horizon. It was quiet, apart from the sound of the waves splashing onto the rocks and the gulls above his head.

This was his refuge, he had found it not long after he moved to New Port, after a rather brutal encounter with Wade, which left him with a black eye and a bloodied lip, he had run, not knowing where to go. Until he found this quiet stretch of water. Nestled away amongst the rich and famous set, too flat for surfers, and too rocky for swimmers, but perfect for a troubled young man to find a little solitude and peace in a world that was filled with pain and darkness at the time. He rubbed his face and then traced his thumb across his now less angry knuckles. He had a knot in his chest, where his friendship with Dustin had once been, the sea breeze played with his hair as it whipped it around his face, those green eyes filled with sullen and disappointed thoughts as the morning unfolded before him.

"I knew you'd come here," a soft voice said from above, making him look up and give a faint smile at his mother as she stood on the rocks above his hideaway. She had walked across the top of the point rather than traverse the sandy cove shore.

"you remembered" he said softly, looking back at the ocean, hearing her sandals on the rocks as she stepped across them to get to him. "give me a hand will you, I'm not quite dressed for an early morning swim"

Ty turned and reached his hand up, taking hers and helping her step down onto the natural ledge he sat on. Giving her a soft smile as she shook her dress back around her legs and took a seat on the rocks with him.

"Amy's looking for you," she said softly, "she worried,"

Ty twitched his lip, "she's always worried, "he whispered, "all I ever do is make her worry"

"well, we worry about those we love, "Lily said in reply, "it's a girl thing "

Ty smiled and looked back at the ocean. "good to know"

"so, why are you sitting out here, on your own, over thinking things when you could be back at the house, with the girl who adores you, sharing the load?"

Ty rubbed his face, a slight smile on his lips as he pushed his hair from his eyes "I like the solitude, "he said softly, "it's a guy thing "

"Oh, "Lily replied, "my bad, I thought it was just a Ty thing?"

Ty chuckled and looked away, his hands clasp together across his knees. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk, but strangely, her presence next to him was a comfort of sorts. That in its self was a weird feeling as comfort and mother were not two words he put in the same sentence.

"so…. Dustin?" Lily pushed, knowing too well, he wasn't going to give it over without encouragement.

" ? "Ty said back, "there's nothing to say, it's done, I'm over it"

"Oh please, "Lily said, her eyes on the water now too." who are you trying to kid? Me or you?"

"there's nothing to say, "Ty continued, "I trusted him, he used me, he tried to hurt Amy, I ended it, it's done"

"he was your friend, "Lily said softly, "I know how much stock you put in that, I also know how much he helped you when you were…."

Ty turned back to look at her, his green eyes meeting hers, "when I was running from you and Wade? is that what you were going to say?"

Lily dropped her head, taking the verbal hit, it stung, but it was the truth, "yes, when you were running from me, and Wade, "she took a breath and decided it was time to tell her son how she truly felt. Whether he listened or not, it needed to be said. "I was in a dark place then Ty, and I'm not making excuses, honestly, I had no right to treat you that way, you were, you are my son, and I turned on you, I abandoned you to that man, I ignored what he did, and I chose to shut my eyes and remain in the dark, rather than face the truth of who I was and what I had become. but I need you to know, that I am out from that cloud now, I can see the sun for the first time in years, and I want to fix this, I need to fix this," A tear rolled down her cheek, "I can't ever take away the pain I've caused you, and I know that trusting me again is not going to be easy, but all Im asking is….is that you let me try….. I so want to try to fix this, …. I love…."

"Don't, "Ty whispered, his eyes shut as he lowered his head, "don't say…. that"

"Sorry, I get it, I have to earn the right to say that to you, back" she conceded, "but I want you to know, Im going to prove it to you, one way or the other, I will"

He didn't answer, but he had heard her, he looked back out over the water, his eyes glassy, his chest hurting, he so wanted to just turn around, wrap his arms around her and find comfort, but he just couldn't, she had betrayed him time and time again, he had let her back in before, only to have his heart ripped apart by her betrayal and deceit. That pain, that loss, her abandonment of him, the one who was supposed to love him with unconditionally had scarred him deeply. He ached to feel that love, the love of a mother, a parent, but he just couldn't let her hurt him again.

"Roman told me to be patient, And Im still learning that, "she said, the wind catching her hair and flicking it around her face. "patience isn't one of my strong suits, "

She chuckled seeing Tys lip curl as he nodded his head slowly, agreeing with her.

"but Im going to try, even if it takes forever, Im going to commit to this, and to you" she watched him, trying to get something back, a smile, a twitch, anything to show her he was open to letting her in.

"ok, "he whispered, his hands clasping each other, his knuckles still sore and grazed, "just…. just, don't push ok, "

"ok, fair enough" Lily smiled, her heart swelling, it was a start, he had agreed to let her at least try, that was a beginning.

"So…Amy? "Lily smiled, "she's quite the girl, I can see why you love her,"

She saw his lip curl, the mention of Amy's name always brought a smile to his face, even if he was feeling down.

"I do, "he said quietly, "she's my everything"

"I know I wasn't all that warm to the idea of her in the beginning but…."

Ty turned, his eyes meeting hers, "you said she was a gold digger? Only after my status and money? "his voice was calm, but Lily could see those comments had hurt him "you said she was only sleeping with me to …."

"yes yes, I know, "Lily returned, raising her hand, "I was wrong ok, not my finest hour, I apologize, I can see now, she is far from that"

"yes, she is, "Ty resonated back, accepting her apology, "Amy doesn't care about any of this crap, the money, the cars, the business, it's nothing to her. "

"you're lucky to have her, "Lily agreed, "I have watched you two the last few days, she's good for you"

He smiled, "she's too good, "he said delicately, "way too good for me"

"Ty, "Lily said softly, her hand now on his shoulder, seeing the sadness return to his eyes. "why do you insist on doing that, you deserve to be happy, you do"

He shrugged, and looked away again, not wanting to elaborate.

Silence fell between Mother and son, as the morning opened up before them, the sailboats started to dot the ocean as the warmth of the sun began to take its toll on the sands and the rocks. Tys eyes still out on the horizon, as if searching for something lost.

"well, I have a manicure booked for 10 and as I'm out here sitting on a rock in the middle of a public beach, I think I might head back before my car up there is noticed. "

Ty chuckled, "its New Port mom, they know you live here, they don't care! your one of the many celebrity icons they accept as part of the furniture"

"doesn't mean I want to be harassed by Selfie wannabes when simply catching the morning sun with my son" she smiled back, "I'll see you back at the house?"

He nodded, standing up with her and stepping up the rocks so he could offer his hand to her and help her up, his caring nature once again kicking in as he guided her back onto level ground.

They walked up the small stone track to the top of the point, where Lily's jag sat in all is splendor right next to Ty Indian Scout. Lily stopped at the car, and turned to her son, smiling at him, noting he hadn't let go of her hand since he had helped her up the rock face.

"you go and talk to that beautiful girl ok, put her out of her misery, "she said softly, seeing his eyes fall onto their hands, his fingers letting the connection go.

He nodded, "I will, I just have something to do first"

Lily raised her eyebrow, "Ty, if you're going to do what I think you are, I'd advise, you don't" she warned,

Ty signed and held her gaze, "I said, don't push, "he warned back, looking away from her, his stance changing as he guarded himself yet again.

"ok, ok," Lily replied, pressing her car beeper and opening the door, "just use your words, not your fists ok"

Ty didn't answer, his eyes were back on the water below.

"Ty!" Lily cut back, pulling his attention back, "promise me, "

He nodded, his hands now jammed in his pockets, as he went to step away from her. Lily reached forward, placing her hand on his cheek, feeling him tense and freeze, he wasn't used to affection from her whenever she was close to him in the past, it usually resulted in a slap or a shove. He stood his ground, but Lily could see the apprehension in those eyes as her soft hand touched his skin.

"look what I've done to you," she whispered, feeling the tension in him as he tried to stay still, his body eventually winning the conflict as he turned away, "you boy, my beautiful boy with those pretty eyes..."

Ty inhaled and stepped back, Lily seeing the obvious recoil and not understanding it, "don't, just…. don't ok," he coughed and walked a few steps away, turning from her and shutting his eyes, his body reacting as he took in a few deep breaths, she watched in concern as he steadied himself, his stance square against the silhouette of the morning ocean.

"I…. I'm sorry I was just trying to…." she let her words drop as he turned back around, she could see her apprehension in his eyes as his hand slid behind his neck and ruffled his hair.

"I'm good, just go ok, Tell Amy I'll be back soon, "he stammered, Lily noting the quaver in his tone.

"Ty I…."

"Mom, please, leave it ok! I can't, I don't want to …not now ok, just go and let me settle this with Dus"

Lily raised her hands and left him be, seeing the distress in those green eyes, she slipped behind the wheel and turned her jag away, her eyes on the review mirror, watching her son walk over to his Indian Scout and throw his leg over the seat.

* * *

Amy looked at her phone, it was a little after ten, and she hadn't heard from Ty all morning, she sat on the banana lounge, poolside, not knowing if she should call him, or text him or just give up and let him come back or contact her when he was ready to once again let her in. She was a little annoyed, but also kind of understood. He had talked to her about how he felt, and she had thought he was ok, but now, with his disappearance, she wasn't so sure. Her doubts that she had harbored earlier were still niggling at her when her phone finally buzzed. Amy looked at her screen, relief filling her eyes when she saw the text.

{I know you're probably mad at me, but I just needed to sort some things out. I'll be home soon, I love you}

Amy chewed her lip, he was trying, that was something, she tapped the screen, wanting to know more, but knowing if she pushed too hard, he would simply clam up and close her out.

{Not mad, just worried, I love you too}

She looked up as a flock of gulls flew over the house, her attention distracted for a while as she saw them soar down the hill and towards the ocean.

"Miss Amy? Do you want a refreshment?" Lolita as sweetly as she came up to stand beside her, a tray with a jug of what appeared to be lemon aide and glasses on offer.

"Um no, Im good thank you, Lolita, "Amy smiled, jumping slightly when her phone buzzed again.

{No need to worry, talk when I get back. XX}

Amy took a breath and put her phone down, seeing Lolita was still watching her, "Mr. Ty?"

Amy nodded, her eyes giving away her concern. "he said not to worry, "

Lolita smiled, and turned to walk back to the house, "then don't worry "

* * *

Ty pulled his Scout up into the paved drive of the large Californian home just off of the main ocean drive. He cut the engine, and let his eyes hold on the front porch for a while, that porch that had been graced by party goers only days before. The large palms swayed on the designer gardens before him. The morning sun bouncing off the terracotta tiles.

He swung his leg off the bike and watched the house, his eyes looking down at his knuckles as he rubbed them. He took a breath and walked towards the front door. He was calm but apprehensive, this needed to be done, but he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Ty hit the buzzer, his finger pressing it a few times, the chimes on the other side of the heavy double doors being heard from his standing spot. He heard footsteps and then saw the handle move as the doors were pulled open to reveal a tall man, in his fifties, with greying blonde hair around his temples.

"Tyler, "He said, seeing Ty's eyes drop to the ground out of respect,

"Mr. Michaels, "Ty said gently, "um is…...Dustin home?"

"depends, are you going to talk with your mouth or your fists this time?" His tone was low, with an inbuilt authority that only police officials seemed to have.

"I... I promise I'll keep it civil" Ty mumbled,

Police Chief Michaels gave him a stern nod and stepped aside, allowing Ty to walk past, him, "keep it civil, or I'll have you both in the lockup for the night, you hear me?"

Ty nodded again and walked down the hallway, the house now looking as pristine as it normally did. The party evidence long gone.

"he's out the back, in the guest room" the older male yelled, Ty turning to look at him over his shoulder as he continued on through the house.

Ty walked past the pool and headed for the guest room, it was a small building, probably an old pool house in its original form. Now converted into a kind of man cave. He tapped roughly on the door and opened it up, walking inside, his eyes looking around the masculine space, memories of his time spent with Bella on that very bed coming back to him.

"come to finish me off?" a cut voice said from the rear wall, Ty turning to see Dustin looking at him sulkily. His face a little bruised, his body a little hunched.

"no… "Ty replied, "I came to…. To talk."

"then talk, "Dustin said as he came forward slowly, and sat on a large leather chair, he looked to be a little worse for wear, his arm around his ribs.

"you ok?" Ty asked,

"No... you cracked a rib!" Dustin snapped, "split my lip!"

Ty rubbed his face, feeling guilt flood through him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you like that"

"No! you shouldn't have!" Dustin looked annoyed, his amber eyes flickering at his friend as Ty walked towards the large cane lounge and sat down, keeping his distance.

"you shouldn't have said those things, or tried to..."Ty interjected, not wanting to voice it let alone think about it again.

"I can't believe you, man! you …. you attacked me over some stupid…"

"stop! "Ty cut in, his voice clear, "I apologized for hitting you, that was wrong, but you aren't the innocent victim here dude. If you hadn't tried it on with Amy I…."

"come on! this is what I'm talking about! she's just a girl TY! Im your man! Im your bro! "Dustin lent forward, making his point, "you dumped on me over a piece of ass!, and country ass at that!"

"Amy's not a piece of Ass! "Ty cut back sternly, "I love her man! why can't you understand that!"

"you don't love her TY!, you don't love any of them!, you never have, "Dustin laughed, "you don't know how to love!, you and I, we just play man, we take what we want and we discard the rest, she's got all up in your head, played with the player! wake up, man! this is not you!"

Ty rubbed his face, his eyes moist as he looked back at his friend, the one he had relied on when things where there darkest, the one person who he had by his side when he couldn't go home, when he needed a place to sleep, to hide.

"I love her Dus, I've never felt this way about anyone before, "he rubbed his knuckles, and tried to keep his cool, talking about this emotional stuff wasn't easy at all for Ty.

"and what about me then? "Dustin cut back, "you turned your back on me man,"

"I didn't have a choice Dus, you know that they sent me away, "Ty explained again, he rubbed his face, and took a breath, "but now, Im thinking, it was the best thing for me"

"what, because you found your little princess, "Dustin snapped, "your little ray of sunshine"

"stop it ok, "Ty stood up, not wanting to fight but feeling his temper rising, ", not the problem here Dus, you are, we got to stop this man, I …..I don't want to end this, but unless you can accept Amy and…" Ty was furious at Dustin for what he had said about Amy, but he still had this connection to the boy who had been his friend when he had no one else. If he could just get him to change his mind, accept Amy as his love, and apologize for what he did, maybe, he thought, maybe they could sort this out. He knew it was a long shot, but ….be it as it was, he had to at least try.

"accept her! that little bitch has turned you against me! all I wanted was a taste, Ty, just like the old days, like Bella, you had her, I had her, share and share alike, what makes this little country queen any different?"

Ty spun around, pain in his eyes, his decision over their friendship and its longevity made by Dustin's harsh words, "I LOVE her, that's the difference! Bella, Jo Jo, Emery, Shannon, all of them, they meant nothing! you are right, I played them all, I used them, and I threw them aside, I didn't care who I hurt. " he ran his hands through his hair as he locked eyes with his old friend, "I don't want to be that guy anymore Dus!, Im not proud of that guy!, Amy showed me, that I can be someone else, that I can have a life, I can have a girl, a family, I can have it all" his voice quavered, "you were my best friend Dus, you ….why can't you be happy for me!"

"you want me to be happy, "Dustin said sharply, getting to his feet, "fine! Im happy for you!, you found love, you found the perfect life, you found your Eden, Bravo to you! "

He turned away, "but just remember Ty, that while your fucking that little princess, playing house, living the dream, that little bitch, she came onto ME! and I would have had her, lock stock and barrel if you hadn't have interrupted us" he gave Ty and scornful glare as he went to walk away,

"if you're trying to hurt me, or make me turn on her, "Ty said softly, "it won't work, I know Amy, and I know that's a lie"

"whatever keep ya bitch, and keep ya perfect life, "Dustin snarled back at his once best friend, "we are done, ya hear me, DONE! so Fuck off and leave me alone"

"Dus! "TY called, knowing it was futile, knowing that this was the end of something he thought was real. "it doesn't have to end like this man!"

"yes, it does, "Dustin cut back at him from the rear door, "you choose Ty, me or the princess, come on! her or me? "

Ty dropped his gaze and turned away, realizing at that moment that the friendship he had once shared with Dustin was now dead and gone. This angry young man that stood before him now was a reminder of a world he had long since moved on from. A world that he didn't want to return too.

"Bye Dus, "Ty said sadly as he turned his back on a part of his past that now brought nothing but pain and walked back out the games room door.

* * *

It was after midday when Ty finally came back to the mansion, he pulled the scout up and sat still for a moment, his mood as low and the shadows on the front entranceway steps.

Amy heard the motorbike pull up, and although, she wasn't keen to be overzealous with him, she was desperate to see him and make sure he was ok.

Lily had come home, she had spoken briefly with Amy over her talk with Ty at the point, she had asked Amy for some clarity over why Ty had reacted so violently when she had touched his cheek called him pretty and her beautiful boy, Amy explained briefly without giving too much away, (as she didn't think it was her place or if Ty would be ok with it) that Wade used those words to alienate and degrade him, and that they were known triggers, for Ty, if used in a certain phrasing and context. She also, went on to tell Lily, by way of explaining how much Ty had been through, that Ty had gone through regression therapy, revealing that Wade, Lily's Wade, the man she had stood by, in defiance of her son, had actually not only physically abused Ty for the better part of his younger life, but had also crossed the line sexually on more than one occasion as well. This had rocked Lily to the core. She had not wanted to believe what had happened between Ty and Wade at Montana at Ty's father's funeral, ( her inebriated state making it easier to deny plausibility then to face the fact that the man she was sleeping with was also harboring illicit intentions and desires towards her son) but to know now that that was not the first time that man had delved into that perversion, made her sick to the stomach. Amy encouraged Lily to speak to Ty is she needed to know more, as she wasn't comfortable talking about it behind his back, but she made Lily very aware, that those scars, her son carried now, were dealt years ago, this abuse was embedded and although he was working through it, it still to this day haunted him.

Amy stepped down the porch steps, looking over at Ty as he sat on his bike, his legs spread across it, his boots hitting the pavement and keeping it balanced. It was an impressive machine, and Amy couldn't help but stare at how well he suited it. It was a performance orientated Scout. With LED indicators, aftermarket pipes, saddlebags and a power Commander. Black; Multi-spoke; Cast wheels, with pillion seats and footrests, Cartridge telescopic fork, Twin shock absorbers, and supporting a Blue Fire with Pearl White paint job, it rode low and looked expensive.

"that's a handsome bike TY" she called as she came over to him, seeing him give her a gentle smile from under his aviators.

"thank you," he said, he seemed calm, but Amy detected a sadness about him. "you want to go for a ride?"

Amy chewed her fingernail, looking over the amazing machine, not sure if she was game.

"come on, I won't go too fast I promise," he said, as he pushed his aviators up, so she could see his eyes. Amy studied those emeralds, seeing a look, no, a need in them. So even though she was a little nervous, as she had never been on a motor bike of this caliber before. She nodded, seeing that smile of his grow into one that was more genuine. He jumped off and ran down to the garage, returning with a full-face helmet, which he offered to her, helping Amy slip it over her blonde locks before he pulled his own back on and re-straddled the bike. Ty reached for Amy's hand, supporting her as she threw her leg over the beast and sat on the pillion seat behind him, she rode a little higher up than he did, so she wrapped her arms around his chest and watched on with excitement as he turned the key and pressed the ignition button. The bike roared to life, Ty pressing the clutch and then tapping the gear lever with his left foot. He kicked up the stand, released the clutch and away they rolled, Amy almost unable to hide the thrill and excitement as her rode down the hillside through the private estate gates.

* * *

"here they are" Roman smiled as Amy and TY came through the front door just before dark, they had been gone all afternoon, Ty taking Amy on a coastal ride up to Malibu, where they sat on the foreshore and took in the views of some of the prettiest beaches on the coast. They came back via the coast drive, staying by the water as much as they could, cruising past Long Beach, where Ty stopped and showed Amy the Queen Mary floating hotel, as well as a pause at Seal Beach where he introduced her to the Wildlife rescue and the amazing work they did there. The ride had been over two hours bike time, Amy amazed at how at home she felt on the back of that ride, the wind in her hair, the warmth of the sun on her back, Ty's body close so she could cuddle into his hindquarters and feel his heart beating through his leather jacket. It was magical, it was freedom, it was exhilarating.

She had let Ty take the lead, conversation wise, with him opting to remain silent throughout the ride, he talked out the tourist stops they did, but when she pried too close to where he had been that morning, he changed the subject, and that sadness returned to his eyes. It was obvious something had transpired between Dustin and Ty, but what that actually was, was anyone's guess.

"so, you been out on the bike?" Roman said with a big smile, Lily looking up at the couple as they came into the dining room. They looked happy and a little windswept, Amy's cheeks holding a rosy glow.

"thought I'd give it a test run before we take it up the coast again, "Ty said, as he picked up a piece of carrot from the bowl Lolita had just placed on the table. "don't want it breaking down on the ride home"

"it is running ok,"

"better than ok, "TY smiled. "smooth as silk, "

"I took it out a few weeks back, I hope you don't mind, just to keep the engine running, "Roman said, seeing Tys eyes capture his,

"thanks, "he replied, "I appreciate you keeping an eye on it for me, I had meant to get it shipped up to Hudson earlier, but you know, things don't always go to plan"

"you are following the coast on the way back?" Roman seemed genuinely interested in Ty and Amy's travel plans.

TY nodded, "as far as I can, follow the ocean, "

"should be an awesome ride, "Roman smiled, "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous,"

TY chuckled and sat down, Amy sitting next to him, "you like bikes?"

Roman nodded, "yes, I have a Triumph Bonneville Speed master"

"Wow, nice, "Ty smiled,

"Maybe, before you two head off back to Alberta, we could go for a cruise, just the boys?" Roman suggested. Ty Looked up and then back at Amy who smiled at him, his eyes falling finally on his mother who looked hopefully his way.

"yeah, why not, um…. ok, if we have time" Ty agreed, "if not, well, there's always next time I guess"

"Next Time? "Lily asked in almost a whisper,

"yeah, "TY smiled at her, "next time, we, um Amy and I… visit I mean,"

"that would be wonderful Ty," Lily said, her words soft and filled with emotion, that simple gesture of acceptance had made her heart sing with possibilities,

They ate their dinner, Lolita once again, outdoing herself with her culinary expertise. The meal summery and light but scrumptious.

After they were done, they adjourned to the patio, where they all sat around the outdoor fire pit and watched the setting Californian sun, Amy sitting next to Ty on the double rattan love seat.

He put his hand around her waist as his head rested on her shoulder, still not really talking much unless spoken too. Amy could still feel that slight sadness in him, however, it had receded. His smile not giving away much to those who couldn't read him well.

Roman and Lily said their goodnights not long after nine. Leaving Ty and Amy alone together, under the stars as the cool night breeze flowed up from the ocean below.

"thank you for the ride," she said gently," it was amazing, I can see now, why you love it so"

He kissed her cheek, nuzzling into her neck slightly taking in her essence.

"so, today?" she finally said, not able to hold her questions inside anymore.

"today?" he said in reply, not elaborating,

"This morning "Amy pushed, seeing his eyes close as he took a slow breath,

"yes, "

"why did you run? I thought we sorted everything out last night? "She asked, turning next to him and getting those eyes to look at her.

"we did, "he agreed, "Im, sorry, I should have told you where I was going, but I just needed a little time, to figure some things out, get it right in my head, you know"

"You worried me, I woke up and you were gone, without a word or a note?" she explained.

Ty looked down his smile fading, seeing how his actions had affected her, "I'm really sorry, I should have called you, "

"yes, you should have, I would have understood you know, I'm not some silly child." Her tone sounded a little hurt that he once again chose to keep her at arm's length rather than let her in. "you said in your text that we would talk when you got back, so...talk?"

He kissed her cheek again, "I know, and we will, I apologize ok, "he kissed her neck, letting his lips linger" am I forgiven?"

Amy sighed, she couldn't fight with him when he was making her whole body buzz. "yes, yes, you're forgiven"

"awesome" he chuckled, pulling her close and cuddling into her. His arms around Amy as she reclined back into his chest.

"I saw Dustin today," he said in a whisper, his voice so low it was hardly audible.

"and?" Amy said sympathetically,

"it's over, I… I can't be friends with someone I can't trust, "he looked sad again, "he blamed you, you know, said you had changed me, "

Amy looked at Ty, a little dumbfounded, "he blamed me? "

Ty nodded, "seems I'm not the same 'TY' anymore,"

Amy looked at her hands, not wanting to believe Dustin had made this a blaming game.

"I …. He approached me, you know, that right? I would never …."

"Shh, Amy, you don't need to justify it or defend yourself, I know it wasn't you who caused that blow up in the lounge yesterday, "he kissed her cheek, reassuring her, "but he is right you know,"

"what? How? "Amy looked concerned, hoping this wasn't going to turn on her after all.

"he was right, I have changed, you have changed me, "he smiled, "but in a good way, you've made me see that I can love and be loved, you've made me open my heart, and actually trust again, "

Amy blushed, hearing his words, "that was you Ty, not me"

"no, Amy, it was all you, I fell for you that very moment I saw you in the kitchen, those eyes looking at me skeptically, testing my worth. I didn't recognize it right then, but I had to prove to you that I was more than what I was being seen as I wanted to be more. "he hugged her, "you Amy, you made me want to change and be a better person, a better man. And for that, I will always be grateful"

Amy hugged him back, their mutual embrace meaning so much more than the physical connection.

"let's go to bed, "she whispered, "I'll give you a back rub while you tell me how wonderful I am" she grinned

Ty chuckled and helped her to her feet, his arms around her waist as he pulled her close in the moonlight. "how about I give you a back rub and you tell ME how great I am?"

Amy considered the proposal, her body slipping from his grasp as he headed slowly towards the terrace doors. "ok, you're on, but I want a full body massage, not cutting corners? feet too!"

Ty grinned a mischievous grin as he came up behind her, "full body, satisfaction guaranteed. right down to your tippy toes. "

Amy twitched her nose and headed inside, giggling as he ran up the stairs after her, catching her in his arms as they came to the bedroom door, his lips finding hers as he pushed it open and coerced her inside. Their friendly play being heard down the hallway as Ty kicked the door closed with his boot.

* * *

Roman caught up with Ty on Friday morning in the main living room. He had a large road map of the Pacific coast spread out before him, His shoulders were hunched over as he traced a red line along a coastal route.

"so, you getting your trip sorted?" Roman asked, coming to sit across from Ty as he looked up with a smile, a blue pen clenched between his lips as he nodded. "Planning on heading out tomorrow or?"

Ty grinned and put the pen down, sitting himself back as he welcomed the interruption. It was early morning and he had left Amy to sleep in, the least he could do for wearing her out the night before. Not that she objected or didn't instigate a large portion of their under the covers explorations, but, Ty being the compassionate kind of guy he was, decided to let her benefit from a few extra minutes of well-deserved shut-eye.

"yeah, Im thinking if we head out at dawn, we can get to Santa Monica around seven? Catch some breakfast and then head on to San Fran, where we can stay the night?"

"so, you're still planning on following the coast?" Roman asked

"as much as possible yeah, "Ty smiled,

Roman gave him a longing smile, TY could see he was envious of the trip Ty had planned.

"You and Mom should try it sometime, take her out on that Bonneville of yours, just get away from all the celebrity hype and carry on"

Roman grinned, considering the idea, "I think your mom would be more inclined to agree to a sail up the coast then a bike ride, but I can see the attraction, Ty, you, your girl, the open road, what's not to love"

They laughed together and continued to check out the route, Ty explaining his plans to follow the coast up to San Francisco and then dart inland for a while through Red Bluff and on through the Shasta – Trinity National forest. Stopping for a rest stop in Eugene and then pulling in for a day spell in Portland.

"you have offices there, in Portland?" the older asked,

"Um yeah, we did, I just closed them and relocated the head office to Montana. Bastion organized it for me" Ty explained, his head for business shining through.

"this Bastion guy, He's working out then?"

"Yeah, he's great, he is smart, business savvy and actually listens when I speak, which is a novelty when it comes to Lucky and the board members. "he chuckled, looking away, "they still see me as a stupid kid with something to prove unfortunately, so with Bastion, I can have a say, but not cop the grief and speculation over my intentions of ability to run this company "

"so, he's your voice? Not an independent CEO"

"at the moment, we are working together, yeah, but once he gets the hang of this Empire my father left to me, I'll probably pull back and take a back seat, check out the world, see where my life leads me? "

"And Amy? 'Roman asked, "how does she fit into all this?"

TY twisted his lip, picking up on the gravity of the question, but choosing not to react to it.

"she is part of it, Naturally, Amy is my future, so…...where I go, she goes and visa versa"

"she's established though isn't she, in her career and her life, she's the head trainer at Heartland right, helps run the family business," Roman questioned, "how will that work if you decide to go see the world?"

TY swallowed, his eyes cooling slightly, "whatever we decide we will decide together, I have the upmost respect for what Amy does at Heartland, that is my home now too, so…. If we end up staying there, Im cool with that, Heartland has affiliated to Lucky anyways as a lead breeder and supplier. As well as a training facility. So …."

Roman nodded, taking Tys point "I'm not challenging you, Ty, honestly, I think it's great you're working this all out to benefit the company and give yourself a life as well, I suppose, I can just see it from a different perspective, from the outside, so to speak,

Ty rubbed his jaw, conceding the remark, "I get that, but you don't have to worry Roman, Lucky is my company, but it isn't my life. Dad let it become his life, and he lost everything to it. His wife, his family, his sons, everything. "Ty's voice calmed again, making his point, "Im 19 years old, and I haven't really thought about what I want out of life, or where I see my self-ending up, that's why I hired Bastion, so I could make a choice, live and decide if that world was actually for me, "

"for you and Amy you mean" Roman corrected

"yes, for me and Amy, "TY took a breath, "I love her Roman, and she loves me, so, no matter what I do, I will always put her first. Anyways"

"she's special Ty, it is easy to see how devoted she is to you, that is a rare thing in a girl so young "

Ty smiled, feeling the warmth that thinking about Amy and her love for him gave him. "I know. I'm a lucky guy"

"very lucky, "Roman replied, "just don't abuse it ok, you don't get that kind of love very often, it's rare."

TY curled his lip, appreciating the advice, he had a weird feeling that Jack was hiding somewhere in the room, or channeling himself through Romans body, "I won't trust me, I am very well aware how special she is. "Ty grinned and changed tact, seeing an opening to ask a few questions himself. "so, you and Mom? "

"yes, "Roman smiled at the younger male, seeing the swing in power but allowing it.

"tell me about that? Is this long term? Permanent?"

"I hope so, Ty, your mother is very dear to me, "

"so, you love her then?" Ty pushed, "I can tell she likes you, but mom, well,,,,, she's not known for having the best luck when it comes to guys"

"so, I've heard," Roman said back softly, sitting back in the chair now, his eyes locked to Tys, "I'm hoping to change that, show her there are some good guys left in the world "

Ty let silence fall for a moment, as he tapped the map with his pen. "so, you a good guy? Is that what you're saying?"

A quiet fell between them again, Ty's question hanging in the air above them. Both happy in a standoff that was amicable but still armed.

"Well, I can't say what others think of me, but yeah, I think you could call me a good guy, "Roman finally released, "your mom has had a rough trot of it in the past, so…... I can see why she may be wary, but, its early days so…..."

"that rough Trott, as you so put it, "Ty cut back, his wounded nature kicking in "was mostly self-inflicted you know, that right? She chose the life, she chose the men, the booze, the drugs, it wasn't inflicted on her, she …. she wasn't a victim in all this you know"

Roman face softened slightly, seeing the edge in Tys eyes, there was damage there, damage, that was yet to heal, even though Lily and Ty were talking, it was going to take a lot more than a family holiday together to heal these wounds.

"Lily told me she's made mistakes Ty, she's admitted to them, taken responsibility. "

TY rolled his eyes and looked away, not liking how he was reacting, but not able to stop it either.

"when I met your mom, she was in rehab, in the locked ward, a complete and utter mess, hooked on pills, and alcohol lost and alone. Her partner had left her, she had lost contact with you after you refused her to be in your life after your father died and…"

"now hang on" Ty cut in quickly, "the only reason I pulled away was because, she chose to believe that arsehole over me! I told her, Jack told her, Amy told her about what was going on, and she abandoned me yet again, just like every other time I've ever needed her. She was never there, Not once, not ever"

"you're referring to Wade aren't you," Roman said delicately, seeing he had hit a sore point with the younger male across from him. "your stepfather"

"Wade was never my stepfather, he was my mother's lover, that's it, he was nothing to me," Ty's words were cold, Roman could feel the wave of anger rising in him over this kind of questioning.

"fair enough, He hurt you, I can see that, and yes, she hurt you too, "He took a breath, "but this pain, I can see in your eyes, it's never going to go away Ty unless you forgive your mother…and Wade"

Ty got up, and rubbed his race quickly with his hand, "you want me to forgive the man who assaulted me repeatedly, who beat me and tortured me mentally and physically as a kid and a teen. "

"if you don't, that ball in your gut is never going to go away Ty, "Roman spoke to him, his eyes level, his tone metered, "trust me, I know, I know that feeling,"

Ty stopped, holding his stance, not following, he watched the older, waiting for him to elaborate.

Roman took a breath and motioned to the chair opposite him, Ty moving back and sitting down, waiting for him to continue.

"We aren't that much different you know TY, this is why, when Lily told me her story and what had happened to you at her and Wades Hands, I just knew that she needed my help to find her way out."

Ty watched him, not knowing what to say, he looked curious and wanted the older male to continue, there was something here he was missing.

"When I was a kid, I was abused too, like you, but my demon was my father, "Roman said, his eyes not leaving Tys for a second. "I was the product of a rape, my father, held my mother at knifepoint and took her by force. Resulting in me, nine months later, "

Tys face went white as he swallowed and rubbed his jaw.

"he was locked up, but as was the norm in those days, my mother wanted to believe that he would change, that once he was released, they would be a family, "Roman continued, he was calm and clear, the emotion not holding in his words. TY, on the other hand, was pale and still, realizing that Roman was the only other person in that house who truly understood the agony that being a victim of abuse could bring.

"she took him back" he whispered,

Roman nodded, "repeatedly, she kept trying to hold her family together, even though he would beat her, and me. She just wanted it to work. "

"so…. you get it… how it feels" Ty voiced.

"yes, I do, I get the pain, I get the anger, the hurt, but I had to let it go, "Roman replied, "just like you're going to need to, to move on …"

"it's not that easy Roman, "Ty shot back, "you know that, "

"I didn't say it was easy, but it needs to be done, I would give anything to have a second chance with my mother, build a life, move forward, "

"so…you don't see her? now I mean, you cut her off?" Ty questioned, "she chose him over you right, so you walked away. Like I did"

Romans face turned a little sad, ghosts from the past haunting him, "I did, I told her goodbye, I walked away as soon as I was old enough to make it alone, and I never looked back…until"

"see! you did the same thing I did, you protected yourself, from her, from all of it, "TY jumped in, feeling vindicated in his decision to turn away from his family and cut them from his life. "you did it too, so home come your pushing me to fix this, and let this go!"

"your right, I did, I walked away, just like you did, but I also came back, and for me, it was too late" Romans face was etched with sadness now, as Ty watched him intently " she died in hospital a day before I could get to her, my father, paroled from jail, in a drunken rampage stabbed her with a broken whiskey bottle. Before shooting himself, "

There was a deadly silence between them in the room now. Romans words hanging around them like heavy clouds of despair.

"you have a chance TY, to start again and build something new, "Roman finally concluded, "don't let your hurt and your pain destroy that, forgive her, and let it go…. not for her, but for yourself and your own sanity"

And with that statement Roman got up, he squeezed Ty's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod as he then turned and walked out the door. TY sat in stunned silence, the story Roman had just shared with him running over and over in his mind. The silence making him close his eyes and steady his resolve.

That ball in his gut, churning to a stop as he swallowed and took on the gravity of what Roman had shared. He was right, Ty thought to himself as he covered his face and pulled in a ragged breath, they weren't so different after all,

* * *

to be continued


	74. The Prodigal Son Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

"so, dinner at the club?" Amy asked, smiling at Ty as he sat at the desk in the room he once used to consider his personal space in that large extravagant sprawling mansion that sat on the wealthiest street at the highest end of the most exclusive estate. it was mid-afternoon on Friday and they planned to head off on their motorbike adventure the next morning.

Amy was strewn across his double bedspread, on her belly, legs bent at the knees, her ankles crossed as they swung back and forth above her behind. She was in a pair of shorts, the same shorts Ty had given her after he had found them mixed in with his own discarded belongings that he had left behind himself when he had packed raster hastily for his sudden and then unwanted relocation to Alberta, partnered with a white cotton tank top, she looked the part of the Californian girl, the warm sultry weather making her discard her usual jeans and jacket ensemble.

Ty smiled at her, seeing her happy face, her skin now taking on a radiant sun-kissed glow from all the sunshine she had experienced in the last week while they had been visiting.

"yes, dinner at the club," he replied, the road maps on the desk before him, he had been plotting their trip for most of the day, wanting it to be amazing for her but also for himself. Most of the places they would be traveling through, he had seen before. One of the Perks of being on the road with his mother at film locations.

San Jose, Santa Monica, and San Francisco being the three main ones on his set out list. His mother had done a pilot when he was a kid in San Fran, and he had spent a week or so there. He didn't remember much of it, as he had been not more than 3 or 4 years old, and San Hose, well, that was an even fainter recollection, a family vacation, with his dad having a business deal to settle there while baby Ty and Lily took in the sights, There was a photo, in Brad's study back at Montana Lucky, where he, Lily, and Ty as a baby in arms were pictured standing on the green of the Silver Creek Valley golf course in San Jose. Brad and Lily smiling at the camera as it captured a rare classic happy family moment.

"we don't have to go if you don't want to Amy," he said softly, giving her a way out if she so desired, "I'm more than cool to stay here, grab some popcorn and watch a movie? Or go for a midnight swim?" he raised his eyebrows, his tank top accentuating his well-defined arms.

"no, Lily is really looking forward to this Ty, so too is Roman, "Amy replied back lifting her shoulders slightly, Ty not able to hide his smile as her cleavage came into view.

"ok, ok, it was just a suggestion, "he conceded, swinging around in his desk chair, his body now facing her and seeing her cheeky grin.

"Lily said I could borrow another one of her friend's dresses if I want?" Amy said, twisting her hair around her finger, knowing too well where his eyes were sitting, she grinned again and rolled onto her back, her hair falling over the side of the bed as she did, she looked up at him, upside down, seeing his grin at her antics.

"I suppose I'll have to dress to impress as well then," he said dryly, "wouldn't want to upset the high-end clientele!"

Amy chuckled and let her arms fall over the bed with her hair, her body now stretched out, her tank riding up and showing her midriff.

"so. This club? What's it like?" she asked him, seeing Ty rub his jaw at her obvious yet inadvertent flirtation towards him. He ran his teeth along his top lip as she crossed her legs and arched her back a little more, so her fingers reached the carpet.

"well, it's the typical elitist establishment that caters to the wealthy and famous of New Port Beach. Mom has, or had a private table there, on the balcony overlooking the ocean and the pier. He twitched his lip as she rolled again, back on her belly her hair falling seductively around her face and shoulders. "It's nice enough, a lot of the well to do use it as the place to go and be seen. "

"so I take it, this won't be a private affair," Amy asked, Knowing the attention Ty attracted just by being in public let alone his mother, the movie star and him together.

He chuckled and shook his head, "when I say a private table, I mean its famous 'private' it's a private dining room that backs onto a balcony where no one can actually get to you, but which is in full visual display to the common folk. "he rocked back in his chair, his leg tapping as he bounced his barefoot on the floor. "so…no... not private in the full sense of the word. This will be a circus, trust me, it always is when mom goes out on the town"

Amy nodded, not liking his soft mockery of his mother, but understanding that he had probably lived this before. she looked a little put-off, knowing that the press and their attention could be a lot to handle at the best of times. "so…. Lily actually likes this, the attention? the spotlight?"

Ty looked a little perplexed, he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as she looked over at him, those big blue eyes captivating him yet again.

"she's a starlet Amy, a movie star! yes, maybe not in her prime anymore, but yeah, the publicity is part of it. She's always loved the attention, "he looked down for a second, thinking about the past, "I think that's one reason why Dad avoided traveling with her sometimes, he didn't mind the odd camera here and there, or if it was orchestrated to sell more stock, or promote another venture, yeah, he was up for it, But just the day to day invasion, the feeling like you were public property all the time, Nah, it wasn't his thing. "

"Well, Roman seems pretty down to earth, maybe your mom has changed, maybe it won't be like that this time?" Amy suggested,

Ty shrugged his shoulders, he had to admit Roman did have a calming effect on his mom, she seemed more at peace now, and Ty actually really liked Roman in his own right too. There few talks and time together so far, had been actually rather nice. He seemed genuine and honest, and after he had shared his story with Ty about his past, well, Ty had developed a new-found respect for the man who was courting his mother.

"Maybe, "he smiled, "I suppose we will find out tonight hey?"

Amy flickered her eyebrows a few times as she nodded at him in agreement.

"so. Ty?" she said softly, as her eyes walked over him, Ty holding that seductive gaze and following her optical lead himself. "we have a few hours before we need to start to get ready so…. I was wondering?"

Ty grinned as he rocked back and forth gently in his chair, "you were wondering?"

"I was wondering, what we could do, you know to pass the time?"

"oh really?" he laughed, seeing that twinkle and knowing full well what that meant, "you were just wondering?"

"ahuh. "she said softly, her eyes never leaving his as she got up onto her knees and climbed off the bed, Ty's smile broadening as she slowly sauntered over to him and stood before his chair, her hands on the arms as he looked up at her, his dimples now on full display.

"we could go for a walk, or …." she offered as her fingers took on the imagery of a pair of legs and walked up his arm, one finger step at a time, as she continued to entice him, those blue eyes holding his as he chuckled and sat still before her. "or a swim, or…. maybe…...a …...shower?"

"a shower?" he asked softly, his eyes electric now, the sparks flying as her hands walked up to his shoulders. "you feeling a little …. dirty?"

Amy giggled quietly, his flirt coming in loud and clear, Ty's hands now near her hips as she took hold of his tank top shoulders and pulled him to his feet before her. Amy bit her lip as her hand traced his jaw, Tys eyes never leaving their hold on her.

"look, we don't have too you know" she played. ", we could go and see what Lily and Rom…."

Ty cut her words off instantly and kissed her lips, his hands pulling her close and silencing her. Amy returned that lip lock with the same ferocity. Grinning under his mouth, knowing she had hit that sweet spot and turned him on. It didn't take much really, she knew that she had a way of making him react. Ty had told her that all she had to do was batt those baby blues at him and he was a goner.

"so…. it's a no to seeing what your mom is doing?" Amy teased, seeing him nod at her and turn her body towards the bathroom, his lips on her neck as his hands slid under her tank and pulled it up around her bra.

"oh, that's a definite no, "He breathed as he kissed her again, her tank now on the floor as he picked her up in his arms and carried her away. Amy's arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his hips, her laughter and giggles resonating through the bathroom door and walls as his stubble tickled her neck.

* * *

It was nearly six when Ty came down the stairs, he was dressed for the evening in a black shirt, no tie, (of course) and dress pants, with a silver buckle and embossed black leather belt. His hair was, as always soft and ruffled around his face, falling in an unkempt but distinctly sexy way. With dress shoes and his black leather jacket he looked sleek, sexy and a little rugged, that cowboy stubble still etched on his square jaw.

"look at you "Lily smiled, looking up at him as he came into the lounge area. "you look very smart, "

Ty smiled, as he buttoned his cuffs, his shirt designer in style and cut, a remnant from when he lived the life of New Ports elite.

Lily stood up and walked over to him, her hands coming forward and gently fixing his collar, Ty tensing for a moment, but then allowing it, she smiled at her son, and touched his cheek, her eyes glinting at him as she felt the roughness of his jaw,

"you not going to shave?" she asked, seeing him give her a {Mom!} look and step away, her hands up in defeat, taking his response to her question and backing off.

"where's Roman?" He asked, his smile on Lolita as he winked at her, seeing her grinning at him from the kitchen archway.

"he's bringing the car around, "Lily said, "I thought we could take the Jag and just, well, go as a family this time,"

Ty looked back at him mother, a little shocked at her comment, "what? No limo, entourage? Security? You sure?"

Lily nodded, "yes, this is a family dinner, not a photo op, I want it to be special"

Ty rolled his lip, a little surprised, but happy about the obvious change in his mother and her lust for attention. This was a new side to her, one that he had to admit he liked and felt a connection to.

"Amy?" She asked,

"She'll be down in a min, still doing…. Girl stuff, I dunno" he smiled, "I thought she looked good as she was but, you know, it's a girl thing, hair, makeup, ..." he looked perplexed, not claiming to understand the intricacies of the female psyche.

Lily nodded and went to walk away, back to her seat to wait, but Ty took her hand stopping her, his smile soft as he made her stand before him. "you look really pretty Mom, "

Lily's cheeks flushed, and she sucked in a shaky breath, Ty suddenly becoming self-conscious of his simple gesture and going to step away. Fearing his words were too much, or somehow out of line.

"thank you" she whispered, her eyes welling slightly, "really, that's very sweet of you to say"

Ty smiled at her again, be it a little timidly, his hands releasing hers as he heard movement behind him. Slowly he turned and froze, his eyes and Lily's seeing a vision before them as Amy came through the lounge room door.

She smiled at them both as she stopped near the step, seeing Tys eyes sparkle at her as his face showed just how much he loved her after five look. Amy's Midi Dress was the perfect classic little black dress number, made in a gorgeous figure-hugging, molding evening-wear fabric, with a comfortable and unbelievably flattering off-shoulder neckline, a boisterously hip bell-sleeve, and kick split at the back hem, it definitely ticked all of Ty's boxes! It accentuated all of Amy's natural soft curves and had an air of sophistication about its cut and design, matched with small black fringed boots and Ty's chain and pendant around her neck, Ty knew she would be turning heads as soon as she stepped into the club.

"Wow" he smiled, coming over to her and looking her up and down a little more obviously, "you look…. amazing "he pulled close to her and gave her a hug, his lips near her ear, "sexy as hell!"

Amy looked down, her cheeks flushing as he let his arm snake around her waist, Lily also smiling at her, stunned by her natural beauty,

"you, my dear, are, just beautiful, "she whispered, seeing Amy smile at her and look a little bashful. "that dress is yours, you keep it ok"

Amy shook her head, looking at Lily in shocked surprise, "No, Lily, I can't it belongs to your …"

"NO! I insist, You keep it, no one can wear that as well as you, I'll pay her for it, never you mind"

Amy shook her head again looking at Ty for help, she couldn't accept such an extravagant dress, she had seen the price tag on it when she found it in the cupboard, actually, it was still attached, tucked into her bra, hidden from view.

"I can't, Lily, it's too much, I could never afford to…" Amy looked stunned, Ty chuckling next to her, and giving her a gentle squeeze,

"just take it, Amy, "he whispered, "you won't win, trust me, she's more stubborn than I am"

Amy looked up at him and saw him smile at her as he pressed his lips to her forehead

"thank you, I …. I don't know what to say, to…." Amy stammered, feeling a little overwhelmed,

"Amy, "Lily said to her softly, her smile genuine, "you don't need to say a thing, "

Amy nodded and leaned closer to Ty, conceding to the gift and appreciating the gesture. Still not believing that she just became the proud owner of a one-off designer dress ticketed at more than the price of a small economy car.

"I'll just go see where Roman is," Ty said softly, kissing her cheek yet again and quickly stepping out of the room, Lily come over to Amy as she heard the front door close.

"Lily really, it's too much, I don't feel right about …." Amy said again, her eyes a little overwhelmed by the offer to keep the dress as her own.

"Amy, please, take it with my compliments and my love," Lily said, her own soft lilac dress falling around her as she took Amy's hands in her own "It's my gift to you, I owe you, "

Amy looked confused, "you owe me? Why would you think that? "

"because it's true, "Lily explained, "you, my beautiful girl, you saved my son, you made him see who he truly is, and ….."Lily stopped, the emotion getting the better of her, "you brought him back to me, nothing I can ever give you will be payment enough for that"

"Lily, "Amy's' eyes were misty now too, this stolen moment between them affecting them both deeply. "I didn't bring him back Lily, he, he never really left…. You just had to find each other again "

Lily pulled Amy close and hugged her, a single tear running down her perfect face "you are a marvel child, "she said, holding Amy before her, her lip trembling with unbridled emotion "he is so lucky to have you in his life, "

Amy smiled again, sucking back a little tremble herself, "I'm lucky to have him too, he's amazing and I love him so much"

The two women hugged again as Ty came back around the corner, he stopped, concern registering on his face as he threw them a confused smile.

"Um…... everything OK?" he asked, seeing both of them dapping their eyes and giving him shaky smiles "please, you two aren't fighting, are you?"

"No," Amy croaked, giving a gentle chuckle as she came over to him, his hands taking her shoulders as his face searched hers, trying to ascertain if she was ok." I'm fine, we…. We were just …"

"talking about how cute you were when you used to sing and dance on the bar top when you were small," Lily said suddenly, covering up the real reason they were both so weepy.

Ty groaned and rubbed his face, "Seriously! Mom! did you really have to tell her about that!"

Lily laughed as Roman came through the lounge doorway, wondering why all the tears and embarrassed look's where on display.

"there you are love, "Lily said, coming to his side and kissing his cheek, "I was just telling Amy about those videos I showed you, you know the ones when Ty is on the bar in his diaper and he is…"

"MOM!" Ty growled, looked exasperated,

"videos?" Amy's eyes lit up, "Oh Lily, I have to see them"

"Oh no, you don't!" Ty cut back, taking her hand and glaring at his mom as he pulled her towards the doorway.

"Aww, come on Ty, you would be so cute, singing and dancing "Amy teased,

"NO…...NO…NO" Ty cut back at her, Lily laughing as she and Roman followed them out of the house, Lolita's face alive with warmth and happiness, seeing the family so happy and tighter together for the first time in years.

* * *

Fresh, Fashionable, Unforgettable,

These words best described the beautiful building that loomed before them as Roman pulled the Jag up to the front reception doors. Amy's' eyes took in the Californian designed building in its sandstone and terracotta colors. With swaying palm trees watching over a well-kept authentic native garden, with a sandstone paved drive and natural large hand thrown terracotta pots, filled to the brim with succulents and ground covers. It was not only authentic to the region but alive with a wealth of status.

They stepped out of the car, and Ty held Amy's hand as she took it all in, the foyer was beautiful, natural exposed beams ran across the ceiling, the walls all bag washed in soft amber hues. With high end, yet natural looking furnishings, from a black circular reception desk, carved from the wall to the high light, halogen lighting that accentuated the walls texture and design. The Oceana Club was highlighted on the feature wall, a blue glow around the letters as they invited their guests through its doors.

"Miss Lily" A rather high end nasally voice called as a thin, well-dressed man came running out from the rear of the foyer, his hands clasped around each other as he welcomed his high-profile guests.

Ty smiled as the valet, a young man, probably from the numbered streets, paying his way through school took the Jags keys and quickly slipped behind the wheel, driving it away to its secure parking home.

"Xavier" Lily said, giving the man a kiss on both cheeks. Her public persona on display as other arriving guests became aware of who was actually sharing the entrance foyer with them. Most of them were either business men or well to do New Portians, but a movie star, sharing your space, still attracted attention. Let alone a movie star, her lover and her very well-known son and his girl. It wasn't surprising there was a definite buzz in the dry night air.

"Oh, MY, Lordy Praise me! "Xavier exclaimed, his hands in the air as he ran up to Ty and dropped his jaw, "as I live and palpitate! Is that you Tyler Borden!"

Ty looked away, a little shocked but a smile still on his face, "Xavier, hey, yes, yes, it's been a while I know…"

"look at YOU! Oh My!, you have returned! "Xavier looked the young Borden up and down, admiring the view, "still dripping with sex, I see!" his eyes diverted slightly as his attention fell onto Amy, who stood close to Ty's side, she too, a little taken aback by this rather flamboyant man's antics. "and who is this bowl of hot tamales?"

Ty rubbed his jaw seeing Amy blush, "this is Amy, she my girlfriend" Ty explained, giving her a reassuring squeeze,

"oh, "Xavier said sadly, "There's hearts breaking all over the Californian coast tonight, mine included, the king of the silver sands, the man himself, is off the market, that's, too bad, I thought, well, …. you know I had at least a slight chance?"

Ty laughed and felt his own cheeks flush, "come on Xavier, what about Renae? Don't be dissing your main man"

Amy watched the two play this too and fro before her, seeing the jest and humor between them.

"how is Renae? He still cooking up a storm?" Ty asked, noting the phones that were flashing and raising around him, he was aware of it, but so far, they were keeping their distance, so he decided not to react.

"yes, yes, He is your chef tonight, I do hope you try his exquisite special butter cakes with vanilla crème"

"sounds delightful Xavier" Ty smiled back stepping closer to his mother and Roman as Amy came with him.

"Ok, ok, Madame, Monsieur, please, follow me, and I will take you to your table" Xavier, motioned forward, his flamboyant hand beckoning them on. Lily turned briefly, smiling at the cameras that had come out, giving away a signature shot of her and Roman together, people chattered and smiled, the buzz intensifying.

Amy looked at Ty, who had stood a little out of the shot, knowing he was being snapped as well, but not openly offering it up as a prerequisite. Lily's eyes landed on him briefly, seeing the slight reservation in his eyes and deciding to call a close to the impromptu photo opportunity, Roman guiding her towards the private dining room entrance, Xavier smiling and beckoning them on.

The Oceana Cub was sophisticated yet welcoming in its atmosphere, offering handcrafted cocktails in the Oceana lounge, paired with live piano music. The main dining room serviced by polished wait staff offered up the finest hand cut USDA Prime Steaks alongside an everchanging and updated fresh seafood menu. Live lobsters sat in the tank, Ambiance swelled around the large tables seated with heavy set cast iron and leather chairs. The private dining room offered the perfect setting for every type of event, but for something as spectacular as a celebrity and her family, the entire dining room was reserved exclusively for such a private evening. With a view of the ocean and a private patio, which included a natural stone fireplace, the room was extravagant, yet personal. With the four of them heading to the patio for pre-dinner drinks. Amy felt like a princess, in a world that normally she only saw in magazines. She had been to a lot of high-end places in her time by Ty's side, but Lily, this was different, it was bordering on make-believe, a world that was reserved for the chosen few who had either paid their way or sold their souls to the world of wealth and entertainment. Being owned property had its perks, and this night, Amy saw those bonuses in full technicolor glory.

After their pre-dinner refreshments, they took their seats, Ty pulling Amy's out for her, as he took his place opposite her, next to Roman. He smiled at her, seeing Amy look around in awe. Still not believing what was going on around her.

The wait staff instantly came over and handed out their menu's happily listing the chef's specials and describing the key signature dishes.

Lily sat next to Amy, her hand squeezing the younger females gently, "order whatever you like, this is my treat tonight, "

Amy opened her mouth to protest again, wanting to pay her own way, but Ty lent forward and smiled at her, "trust me, just let her have this one ok, "

Amy nodded and smiled an accepting smile at Lily, who held up her hand to the waiter and put in her order for appetizers.

Amy sat still, reading the menu, not knowing what to order, it all sounder so extravagant and over the top. Some of the foods she hadn't even heard of before. The waiter came to her side, pen in hand, Amy's eyes flickering over to Ty who gave her a soft look and spoke for her.

"Hi, we will have the combination Lobster cocktail with snow crab claws, and the Oysters on the half shell" his voice was confident and clear, Amy secretly impressed with the way he took charge and assisted her. Roman smiled at his new-found family, loving the vibe of togetherness that was around the table.

"ok, we will have the share plate of Smoked Salmon, and fried Calamari, with the Beef Carpaccio and Escargot"

The waiters nodded and hurried away, while one remained and filled all the glasses with sparkling water and champagne.

Lily lifted her water glass, Ty noting she hadn't touched the champagne flute in front of her. Impressed that not a drop of anything but H2O had passed her lips since they had arrived.

"to my family, to my new life, to a new beginning "she toasted, Amy smiled, raised her glass, looking at Ty who took a moment and did the same, his face calm and sincere, and he tapped his glass against Amy's, and then his mothers, and Romans,

"to family, and New Beginnings"

* * *

Dinner was scrumptious, amazing, mind-blowing even, Amy tasting things that had never passed her lips before that night.

Ty chuckled as she looked at the Carpaccio, not quite sure if she should attempt to eat it or cook it. Her blues eyes met his, looking confused,

Amy looked at the arugula leaves on the serving plate. And prodded the slices of orange segments wrapped in wafer thing marinated beef. Ty grinned at her indecisiveness as he drizzled the rest of the vinaigrette on top of the meat and orange segments from its ornate jug. Roman taking two slices and segments and offering the rest of the plate to them to finish,

"It's supposed to be raw" Ty whispered, seeing Amy's questioning look.

"really?" she said not convinced,

He nodded and grinned, picking up a piece with his fork and pushing it into his mouth, Amy watching him as he swallowed and nodded to her to have a go.

Amy took a breath and looked at the plate, she pressed her fork into an orange segment and gently, delicately, pushed it and the raw meat delicately into her waiting mouth. Ty watched on expectantly, waiting for her appraisal, his smile growing with hers as she nodded and grinned,

"that's amazing, that's really good!" she said, proud of herself for having a go. "what are those?" her eagerness to try new things now had her pointing at some small little, what looked to be curled up balls of something delicate yet interesting.

Ty rubbed his jaw, as he saw Roman throw him a grin, "escargot" Ty said softly, "or in layman terms, snails"

Amy screwed up her nose and shook her head quickly, her bravado pulling back as she drew the line on her experimentation. "um…. No…no. I'll pass, "

* * *

Dinner went on, with happy talk and the chance for all to forge new connections. Amy watched Ty as he chatted to Roman, their relationship blossoming into something with mutual respect and admiration. Something had definitely changed between them, there was this kinship now, a deeper underlining acceptance of the other's place and standing in the family unit. It wasn't quite as tight as Jack and Ty's bond, but it was definitely getting there.

The wait staff brought around their mains, all looking at the offerings placed before them. Lily choosing a lighter option of the herbed crusted roast chicken breast with sautéed mushrooms. Roman, being a little more adventurous and having the twin lobster tails with special sauce and creamed spinach.

Amy watched as Ty pulled back slightly, the waiter placing his plate, it looked divine and Amy could almost taste the swordfish fillet with green beans with sliced almonds.

"you want to share" he whispered, knowing Amy and her joy of tasting and trying new things, especially whatever seemed to fall onto his specific plate.

Amy nodded eagerly as her plate of seared sea scallops and sea salt and vinegar fries was placed before her.

Ty chuckled pushing his plate a little bit closer to her, his smile wide as Amy took the edge of his swordfish fillet. He heard Lily chuckle, causing him to look her way, his grin holding as him mother shook her head softly.

"you are enjoying the food Amy?" she asked,

Seeing Amy close her eyes as the fish melted in her mouth, the flesh soft and delectable. A flavor she had never experienced before.

"its beautiful Lily, "she said, now looking at her own plate and cutting gently into her scallop.

Lily seemed at peace with how things were progressing too, her family night out actually feeling like a real family outing. Amy could see though, that although they all seemed to be getting along, there was still a slight distance between Ty and his mom, he was trying, that it was obvious, but Amy decided to poke the bear a little and make this reuniting family find some steady common ground.

"So, Lily, this dancing and singing Ty you spoke of, did he have any other talents too?"

Lily looked at Ty who glared playfully at Amy as he chewed his food.

"well, He liked cars, trucks, motorbikes too, "Lily said, Her gaze on her son, as he nodded in agreeance, "he had a huge collection of Diecast off-roaders, you know the ones that are remote controlled, he used to tear them up and down the driveway at Lucky, he used to race them with his friends,"

TY rubbed his face, his eyes flickering up at Amy, she could see the embarrassment on his features. But there was still a smile, so she persevered.

"Amy thing else I should know," she asked, her fork depositing another soft scallop into her waiting mouth.

"well, "Lily thought, her mind wandering back, "he was good at so many things, it's hard to…."

"Mom" Ty whispered, his cheeks now a shade of pink, "I was a kid, just a normal kid, nothing special,"

"Oh Ty, "Lily said quickly, stopping him "you are special to me, you always were, "

Silence fell as her words melted into the tables inhabitants.

"actually Amy, I can tell you, one thing that used to blow me away, "Lily said, Amy's eyes on her, inviting her to go on. "I used to love watching him ride, even when he was small, the way he used to master his mount, the natural skill, it was breath taking, "

"you talking horses? "Roman asked, interested now, this was something new for him to discover,

"yes, "Amy replied, "I know what you mean Lily, its mesmerizing, Ty and I competed in a local event a few months back, it was amazing, he beat my time!"

Lily looked at Ty, as he didn't look up from his plate, he continued to eat, his fork moving his beans around as he pushed them one by one into his mouth.

"you… your riding again?" she whispered, "competing?"

Ty slowly shook his head, those eyes staring down, Amy watched him, seeing the pull back and his reluctance to elaborate.

"No, "he whispered, between mouthfuls, "not competing, it was just a one-off, that's all"

"oh Ty, I wish I …. did you win?" she asked, her face filled with interest

Ty placed his fork down on the table. His mouth slowly finishing his food as he swallowed and looked up at his mother. Amy seeing the look in those green eyes and wishing she hadn't pushed the issue.

"I didn't enter to win, I entered for the fun of it, for Amy, "he said softly, "I said, I don't compete, not now, not anymore."

"but, you used to be so… amazing at it Ty, I remember sitting and watching you practice, "Lily continued, Roman now watching on, sensing the tension brewing and trying to get a read on its origin. "it was magical, you remember right? when you used to ride, oh what was his name, Bullet, yes, "

Ty didn't answer, his eyes went back to his food as he picked up his glass and finished his champagne.

"well, I know you don't like to talk about it, or how good you were, but, the thought of you riding again, it's well, …"

"did you ride Lil?" Roman asked, trying to divert the conversation away from Ty.

"yes, but not professionally like my boy, he was the star, not me, I only used to help him master the jumps, when he was small, Brad, took on the coaching once Ty really showed his talents"

Ty rubbed his jaw, Amy noticing the twitch, he was holding it together, keeping a lid on the tempus Amy knew was just under the surface.

"so…. why did you stop?" Roman asked innocently, not understanding the tail of this story.

"Um…. well…" Amy began, but Ty's sudden upstand and push back of his chair made her stop just as fast, he wiped his mouth and stepped away from the table, those eyes a vibrant green.

"I stopped because my dad sold my horse, "he said coldly "his way of punishing me for causing the death of my brother" his fingers wrapped around his empty tumbler and he walked away, heading for the balcony and the fireplace outside.

Roman looked a little confused and concerned as Lily dropped her gaze to her hands, falling silent.

"Lily?" Roman said softly, reaching over to touch her hand, those sad eyes lifting to look at him "are you ok? I have the feeling I just put my foot in something rather serious?"

"No Roman, "Amy replied softly, "this is my fault, I need to learn to leave things be" She went to get up as Lily turned to look at her.

"he still blames himself doesn't he, "she whispered,

Amy's sad eyes answered Lily's question, "I…. I'm just going to go an…" she motioned to the open door to the outdoor area, seeing Lily and Roman nod in agreeance.

Amy put down her napkin and stood up, giving an apologetic smile as she turned away. Roman turning to his love once she was gone, his face soft and welcoming,

"I think it's time I told you about Jayden" Lily said, her voice soft and fragile, "my other son"

* * *

Amy found Ty near the stone fireplace, his hand wrapped around a tumbler, dark amber fluid spinning in it, as he turned it in his grasp.

"hey, "she whispered, trying to gain his attention, his eyes looking at his glass as the ice blocks slipped and bumped. "I'm so sorry Ty, I never meant it to take a turn like…"

"it's alright Amy, "he said softly, "you didn't do anything wrong"

"Well, obviously I did, " she said quickly, "because you are out here, in self-exile, nursing what I can only guess is your poison of choice, "

"Amy," he whispered, "please, just, leave it be, I'm ok, I just needed to…"

"run away?" she asked, her eyebrow raised, seeing him dart his eyes at her. Her tone catching him a little by surprise. "and drink? alone?"

Ty tapped the rim of the glass on the stone fireplace, and twitched his lip, "NO, I just needed some air, and if you must know, I haven't even had a sip of it yet, "

"yet?" Amy challenged,

Ty rolled his eyes and turned away from her, walking over to some large cast iron chairs at the far end of the balcony. Where he sat down and pushed himself back into the relined seat.

"Ty, "Amy called after him, her boots clapping on the slate floor as she came up to him, her stance definitive as she looked into those defiant eyes. "I'm not going to let you do this, not this time, not tonight"

Ty looked past her, through the large windows to his left, seeing his mother and Roman in deep conversation, he could tell by the looks on their faces it wasn't a jovial chat. Lily seemed to be doing the most talking, Roman, nodding and holding her hands in his as she bared her soul.

"so, she's telling him then, the true story behind why I stopped riding and why they turned their backs on me?"

"stop it, Ty, "Amy said, she loved him, but this anger, was going to destroy him and his chance at rebuilding his relationship with his mother. "you have to let this go!"

He looked away again, not wanting to face it, the conversation at the table had opened some old wounds, scars Ty was aware of, but wasn't ready to face, especially with his mother.

Amy took a seat next to him, taking his hand and making him look at her, "it wasn't your fault, what happened to Jayden was a terrible accident, that's all, you have to stop blaming yourself ok, and blaming her for not helping you deal with it, you both lost so much that day, all of you did, !"

Ty looked down at his hands, Amy seeing his eyes moisten as he placed the tumbler on the drinks table beside the chair.

"she pulled away from me, after that you know, "he whispered, "they both did, I tried to fix it, to ….do my best and they just…."He pressed his fingers into his eyes, controlling his emotions, "it doesn't matter now, it's done, I did it, and I guess I have to live with it."

Amy touched his shoulder, feeling the tension, as he resigned himself to the guilt again, her eyes falling onto Lily as she stepped out onto the balcony. Amy nodded gently and stood up moving away and heading back towards the door. Tys eyes not looking up from his hands as he lost himself in the dark thoughts that once again tormented him.

"I owe you an apology, "Lily said softly, her voice making his face pull up as she approached him, he shook his head and looked away, not wanting to engage, not wanting to deal with it. It was too dark, it still hurt too much. "I have made many mistakes in my life Ty, you know that, I know that, and I'm trying, really I am to put them right, "she paused, she could tell he was listening to her, but he wasn't giving anything away. That young man who sat beside her was holding on to those walls of his for dear life. But she could see the stress fractures as she touched his thigh. "one of my biggest regrets to this day is that I let you think, what happened to Jayden, was somehow your fault, "

"It was my…" Ty started, he didn't look up but her gentle squeeze on his leg silenced him.

"NO. it wasn't, "Lily cut back, "look, I fell, but that's not why or when I lost your brother, "

Ty turned up his gaze, those emeralds now holding onto hers. "you fell, while helping me, If I hadn't have asked you to…"

"No, Ty, "Lily said, taking his hands in hers, making him look at her, "yes I fell, yes I was helping you, yes, I miscarried the next day, but I'm telling you now, that the fall wasn't the reason that happened "

Ty's face was full of questions now, he didn't understand. Both his parents had told him that the fall made her lose the baby, Jayden was gone because he couldn't master a difficult jump.

"You have to understand Ty, I was in a dark place, back then, I know your dad and I were still together, but we were on, rocky ground, Jayden, well, he was our last chance to make it work. Your father was hoping that his birth would fix what was wrong between us. But… it wouldn't have made a difference Ty, I know that now" she took a shaky breath and continued" I never made it known at that time, but I was drinking then too, and I was taking pills. It was the only way I could stay happy, it was the only way I could show the world Lily Borden was perfect. "her lips quivered, "I lost Jayden Ty, the drugs and the alcohol killed him, the doctors told me he was to be stillborn the day before I…. I "

Ty's face was as white as a ghost, "you…. you knew? You knew he was gone the day we…."

She nodded, "I found out and it was like a kick in the guts, I hadn't told your father, I didn't know what to say, how could I tell him, it was my fault, so I…I just decided to deal with it, I had an appointment the next day to ….induce it and I just wanted to spend some time with you before I…..I went and….."A tear rolled down her cheek, "I didn't mean to fall but, when I did it just….. made it easier to explain away…Your dad…he…accepted it easier that way,"

Ty stared at his mother, his face white as he absorbed it all, "you…. let…let him blame me!" he whispered, his hands now pulling away from her. His face etched with pain and shock.

"I'm so sorry Ty, I never thought he would hold it all on you, I told him, again and again, it wasn't your fault, I did, I…. I can't excuse it, I…. I was hooked on the pills and I…I was grieving too. My baby, my baby was gone. I wanted him so much Ty, I wanted another son, a brother for you,"

Ty pulled slowly away, he lent forward, his face in his hands, trying to come to terms with what his mother had just shared. "I …. I blamed myself, I carried that grief with me for years, I still do! It nearly killed me mom! and you …you let me think I…let him think I…I hated myself mom!"

Lily looked away, her cheeks stained with tears, knowing she had most likely lost her son once again to her lies and deceit.

An eerie silence fell between them, the crackling fire in the fireplace the only sound resonated between the two abandoned souls. Lily trembled, her hands now in her lap, Ty covering his face with his hands as he came to terms with what he had just discovered, his shoulders hunched forward As Lily sucked in yet another resourceful sob. Her face turned to him as he suddenly sat back up, held her in his gaze for a second and then did the one thing she didn't expect her son to do. Not after she had confessed such a betrayal to him. Ty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. His head buried in her shoulder as his hand hands cradled her and let her cry in his arms.

Amy stood in silence, watching the mother and son grieve the loss of someone who they had never met. Yet that very someone, who had impacted on them so profoundly. She knew Ty had carried this burden of guilt since he was a small boy, always believing that he was the one responsible for the untimely death of his unborn younger brother. But after hearing Lily's words of confession, Amy's pride in her boyfriend shone in those big blue eyes of hers. He was hurting, he was once again deceived and betrayed, but instead of taking that anger and feeding it, letting it destroy what he had built and how far he had come. This time he had shown compassion and empathy, he had shown love, he had reached out for the one other person who hurt and grieved as much as he did. Forgiving his mother in that instant and freeing himself from the anguish that he knew was bound to overwhelm him.

Roman put his arm around Amy's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "let's leave them to it hey, give them a moment, and go have a drink in the bar?"

Amy smiled at Roman, taking his lead, her eyes on Ty as he held his mother in his arms at the other end of the balcony, his hand rubbing up and down her back as he let her find comfort in him for the first time in years. His own grief being metered by the need to show empathy to a woman he saw crumble and fall before him.

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was a quiet one, Roman and Ty in the front with Lily and Amy in the back of the jag. Lily was quiet, her public persona carrying them out of the restaurant with her usual flare and performance. But once in the solitude of the car, she had recoiled into silence. Her eyes on the road as they went back through the estate gates. Ty was stoic, yet calm, he had walked out to the waiting car with Amy, his arm around her waist, his smile plastic for the now waiting media who had been alerted to their presence on their arrival. But he also wasn't engaging, his gaze off on the distance. Amy wanted to push him, ask that question she knew he would indefinitely dodge an answer for. The answer was written all of his face anyway, Amy knowing the answer as a definite, no he was far from ok.

Roman dropped the trio at the front door to the house, as he took the car around to the garage. Lily opened the door, gave Amy a soft smile and briefly touched her son on the shoulder before silently excusing herself and going to her room. Ty, in the same reserved manner, walked quietly up the stairs, his footfalls slow and drawn as Amy followed along behind him.

She watched as he pulled off his jacket, letting it fall on the chair next to the desk, his hand running through his hair as he walked towards the bathroom, his fingers undoing his shirt as he went.

Amy took a seat at the end of the bed. This silence was killing her. She understood he was raw, spent even, emotionally drained. But this silence, this refusal to even talk or share was really beginning to worry her. She heard the toilet flush, her hands on her ankles as she unzipped her boots and pulled them off. Her eyes finding him as he came back into the bedroom, now only in his dress pants. His shirts discarded somewhere in the other room.

She sat up again, as he stopped, his eyes on the floor as he rubbed his neck. It was like he was trying to find a common ground, a way to express what was going on inside of him.

Then after what felt like an eternity, he stepped forward, took her hands and helped her to her feet, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, his head pressed to her cheek as Amy held on and didn't know if she should or could give him the comfort he was looking for. Her arms were pinned to her sides, as he held on. Amy finally pulling her head up to look at him, his eyes locking to hers.

"Ty I…" she said, but his lips cut off her words as he pressed them to hers, it was a gentle touch, but one filled with a need, a need to be loved. It was soft, it was sensual, but it was lost. His head lilting slightly as his tongue touched hers, seeking more, needing more. He was searching, and Amy could feel the desperation.

Amy felt his arms pull her closer, his body against hers as his fingers ran up her spine.

He pulled back after a moment, taking a breath, Ty releasing his arms slightly allowing Amy to raise hers and hook them over his shoulders.

She ran her hand across his cheek, needing to know he was ok, "TY, please, I need to …." she pleaded, but he lifted his hand and pressed his thumb to her lips, not wanting to explain or hear her questions.

"just love me" he whispered, more a plea than a question, "please, I…. I. Don't want to talk, I just need you to love me"

Amy's' heart broke, those words, where that of a shattered soul, begging for comfort and reassurance. Needing a connection, a tether, a way to bring him home again. Amy pulled him close, her lips finding his in that soft lighting that was their room, as she guided him to the bed and did exactly what he had asked of her. In that moment where words and explanations were not warranted or required, Amy loved him with all her heart and soul on that Californian starry night. Showing the man, she loved that even in his darkest moments, he had her as his guiding light.

* * *

The sun crept into the silent room, it was Saturday morning, and it was just past dawn. Amy's' eyes flickered open, her body was curled up, snuggled up next to her still sleeping lover who was on his side next to her. His hair was across his eyes, his bare shoulder exposed to the morning air, Amy listened to his breathing, it was slow and peaceful, in – out – in – out, Ty's lips moved slightly as he inhaled, Amy lifting her hand and tracing his jaw as her touch roused him from his slumber.

Those pools of green flickered open, gaining focus as he let his lips twitch and curl into a gently appreciative smile.

"hello," she said softly, "it's still early, but you said you wanted and early start so…."

Ty blinked a few times and let his hand slide up her soft arm. "you are beautiful "he whispered, "you really are"

Amy lowered her eyes, taken aback by the compliment, "your still tired, or delirious?" she teased. trying to straighten out her messed up bed hair.

He gently shook his head, "no…. just in love, with you"

Amy smiled again and lent in and kissed his lips, feeling him move slightly so she could get closer. His mouth working on hers and pulling her into a more welcoming exchange.

Amy played for a bit but then took a spell, pulling back to look at him as he ran his hand across her shoulder and then down her side, taking the comforter with it and exposing her naked hip.

He pulled forward, his lips kissing down her arm and across her exposed side, finishing on her hip where he rolled her slightly, so he could explore further. Amy shut her eyes, the softness of his mouth sending tingles across her skin. His hands now on her legs as he continued his journey, playing with her, enticing her, loving every inch of her without compromise.

Amy shut her eyes, the feeling over whelming her, Ty now running his tongue up her torso and trailing his journey with kisses filled with longing.

"Oh my" Amy breathed, as his lips found hers, his hands working their magic across her exposed breasts, this was for her, this was all for her, and he wanted to, no he needed to please her.

Amy grabbed handfuls of Ty's hair as he continued on, his hands sending her into sensual overdrive. She tried to find a release, by attempting to turn the attention back on to him, but Ty never let the control go, not this time. He played, her seduced, he enticed, he overcame, his hand finding that special spot and taking her over the edge without the need for him to partake.

He heard her gasp, and pant and then buck, his smile filled with joy as he increased the intensity a little more, that gentle gasp turning into a squeal, then a shudder and finally a complete surrender.

Amy finally opening her eyes, her breathing fast and short as her body tingled allover from the experience.

Ty smiled down at her, and kissed her gently, before he pulled himself away and walked off to the bathroom, Amy watching that sensuous naked form of his as it disappeared behind the glass door.

She took a few moments, centering herself and getting the feeling back in her legs. Before she sat up and tiptoed into the bathroom after him. The sound of the shower disguising her foot falls as she slid in the cubicle behind an oblivious Ty.

Amy slipped her hands around a wash cloth and gently pressed it to his wet back, causing him to tense and turn his head to see her there. He smiled, as she slid her hands up and down his back, spreading soap suds across him as she did. Ty turned back, his hands now planted on the shower wall as he let her play. Her hands sliding around his hips and across his abdomen.

Amy kissed his neck, as she felt him inhale, she felt him lean back against her, her body sliding around in front of him, the water pouring over her head and splattering across her body. Ty kissed her, his lips soft and welcoming as Amy let her hands play. Her body now pressed against his as she pushed him up against the shower wall. Ty gave in, his eyes closed as Amy took control. Her hands sending him over the edge without too much resistance. He was still buzzed from his performance with her only moments before. She heard his growl in his throat as his arms pulled her close, his body trembling against her as he let go. Her smile bright as she kissed him once again as he started to come down from his high,

"good morning "she whispered, a cheeky glint in her eyes,

"very good," he said softly, "you didn't need to do that, I wasn't…."

"shush, "Amy warned, "you please me, I please you, "she smiled, "it's how it works?"

He nodded, conceding her thought, "fair enough"

Ty turned off the shower and kissed her on the tip of her nose before he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel.

"Um …. Amy" he said softly, causing her to turn and look at him as she too curled a towel around herself. "I know I said, we would leave today but…. I was wondering if maybe we could…"

Amy rubbed her hair and gave him the softest of understanding of smiles, "wait? "

He nodded, hoping she understood, "I …I just want to …I know it's stupid, and I shouldn't care because of what she did …but I …. I just want to make sure …."

"I understand" Amy smiled, "you want to be there for her, "

He didn't answer, but Amy could see she had hit the nail on the head,

"I'm proud of you TY I really am, "

He looked at her confused, not understanding the comment, "it's nothing, I just want to make sure she's ok, she was really shaken up and I…."

"that's not, nothing Ty, don't you see, "Amy explained, "the Ty from a few months ago would have turned tail and run, closed himself off, put his own anger and pain first. "she touched his shoulder, showing Ty how exultant of him she really was, "but you're here, your stayed, even though she hurt you, you showed compassion and empathy, don't you see how huge that is"

He looked away, not really seeing it as a heroic gesture, but more one out of responsibility and duty. "she's, my mom Amy, I just need to know she's ok"

Amy stepped forward and gave him a hug, "we can stay as long as you need TY, "

"thank you" he whispered, "just a day, two, tops ok, I promise, I just need to settle things and leave it in a good place, "

Amy nodded and walked back out into the bedroom, her eyes on her clothes in the corner.

"can I ask you something?" she called as she pulled on her shorts and her blue tank,

Ty came out, now clad in a tee and jeans, "yes, "

"are you ok?" Amy said, "I know that couldn't have been easy to hear, let alone digest, finding out that something you've believed to be true for years was actually a lie?"

Ty swallowed, an chewed his lip, "no, it wasn't easy to hear, and for a moment there, I nearly lost it, but I….I just kept thinking what it would have been like for her, to be a mother, a parent, and to have that taken from her, a child, lost, you know, It hurt me, but I dunno, I knew the pain was just as bad for her too, if not worse"

Amy considered his words, agreeing with his decision and now understanding why he had acted the way he did at the restaurant.

"I love you, "she said with a smile,

He grinned at her and came to her and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, "he stepped away and shook his head, his hair falling sexily around his face. "A day, ok, just give me a day, then it's you, me and the open road,"

Amy giggled and came up behind him, her arms hugging him tight, "you're on, and I can't wait,"

* * *

to be continued


	75. The Prodigal Son Chapter 75

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **I dont own Heartland or any of its characters. Road trip is coming soon ( I know your all looking forward to it)**_

 **Chapter 75**

"Mr. Knight, Mr. Knight, "The young woman ran down the hallway, her pencil skirt restricting her quick footsteps as she quickly walked through the office doors. "the board are here sir, I have the dossier and the quarterlies, "

Bastion gave her his trademark smile, his hands taking the documents from his overzealous assistant "how many times do I have to tell you Sam, its Bastion, just Bastion"

"sorry Mr. Knight, um Bastion, they are in the boardroom, I think it's a full seat, all but one in attendance today "

"who's missing?" Bastion asked.

"Mr. Thorn, he's out of the country, but he's sent his second, are you sure we shouldn't inform Mr. Borden of this meeting? "Sam ran after her boss as he walked down the hallway, they had been back from Portland for a few days now with the offices there now in full close down and clean out, set for the move to Montana. He was booked to fly back the following morning but this impromptu meeting of the board in Calgary had not only surprised Bastion but caused him concern.

"No, no, He's on vacation for a few weeks, let's not worry him unnecessarily, once I know what's going on I'll let him know. "

"But Mr. Knight, Mr. Borden should be informed if there's a meeting of the board, it's part of the contract agreement with you as CEO?" Sam protested

"Sam, "Bastion cut back, seeing her loyalty to the owner and head of Lucky as commendable. He was loyal to Ty too, but he also knew that Ty had stepped back, asked for a few weeks to visit his mother in peace. If he told him now, that the board had pulled an emergency meeting, with full attendance, without offering him any reason as to why, all it would do is worry the young owner and bring him back to Calgary prematurely, confused and ill-prepared for whatever the outcome was to be. "I'll call Ty personally as soon as we know what's going on, trust me, I won't leave him hanging in the breeze, "

She nodded and took a breath, her hair pinned back in tight curls at the base of her head, those dark heavy-rimmed glasses making her look the epitome of intelligence.

"very well, do you wish me to attend with you or?" she asked, as he turned yet another corner and came to a large pair of hard oak doors.

"No Sam, leave this to me, ok, this is a closed meeting, so…." he looked around suddenly, his phone buzzing as he twitched his lip, "get me the prospectus, and the files on the Korean estates ok, I need to go into this with as much information as I can"

* * *

"good morning Mr. Ty, I have coffee, bagels?"

Ty smiled and came over to Lolita as she turned to smile at him as he entered the kitchen, "Moring to you too Loli, "

His eyes scanned the bagels on offer, his dimples growing when he noticed the two near the back of the tray, "Is that …?"

Lolita laughed a belly laughed looking pleased with herself, "yes Mr. Ty, Amy told me you like, so… I …."

TY wrapped his arms around the busty housekeeper, making her chortle even louder as he planted a quick kiss on her ruddy cheek, "you Loli, are now my favorite person in the whole world,"

Ty's fingers wrapped around the flavor sensation as he took a bite, his eyes shut as he swallowed, his taste buds in pure heaven,

"so, you like? "Lolita pressed, tickled pink by his exaggerated response.

"Oh, I like, "TY smiled, taking a seat as she poured him a coffee "trust me, these are my favorite"

"so, you're a fan of smoked Salmon and cream cheese?" Lily said softly, as she came through the patio doors. She had been sitting out in the early morning sun since dawn, it was, now, her favorite time of the day.

Ty smiled at her, but it wasn't as carefree as the one he had shared with Lolita, He chewed on his bagel as he motioned towards the chair opposite him. Lily taking his offer and appreciating it.

"I thought you and Amy would have been ready to go by now, you said you were leaving not long after dawn?"

Ty took a sip of his coffee and sat back slightly, "um, yeah, slight change in plans, we thought, well, Im hoping its ok that we hang around for a bit longer, you know, just to …. "he stopped, not really sure why he felt the need to justify his decision.

"you have a long trip ahead of you Ty, it's a least a three-day drive, "Lily said back, her smile on Lolita as she placed a bowl of homemade granola and fresh fruit in front of her.

"Yeah I know, But, I've mapped it out, and Amy and I, decided that one or two more days couldn't hurt," He looked on expectantly, hoping she wouldn't refuse him "of course, as long as that's ok with you and Roman, I understand if, well, after last night and…." Ty stopped, the feelings returning as he thought about it again,

"No, No…. Ty, you're more than welcome to say, Im glad you want to. I just didn't want to be the reason for you changing your plans, I know how much this road trip means to you, and to Amy."

TY turned towards the stairs as he heard Amy's sandals on the tiles, she winked at him happily as she came into the room, her hair in soft braids, her smile, warm and inviting,

"It's ok, Mom, Amy and I talked it through, she's ok with it, "Ty continued, looking at his girl as she came over to him and kissed his cheek, making him chuckle as her hand slid through the hair at the base of his neck.

"are we talking about the trip," Amy asked as she took her seat, TY overwhelmed by the scent of fresh flowers and honey as she came close to his side.

"Yes, Tys telling me you two are staying a little longer, is that right?" Lily questioned wanting to make sure Amy was completely ok with the extended timetable. She wanted to spend more time with her son, but not at the expense of his relationship and time with Amy.

"yes, "Amy smiled, her big blue eyes looking over towards her handsome partner as he finished off his bagel. "Im fine with a few more days of sunshine "

Lily couldn't help but smile, her face alive with the prospect of having some more time to bond with her son. He had surprised her the night before, after she had told him the truth about how Jayden had died, she had fully expected him to turn on her, to pull away and run, but he had stayed, showed her compassion and understanding and even though he had felt the pain of her silence, he had decided to not hold it to task on her.

"well, Im going to go for a swim I think, "Amy said with a grin, as she stood up, her fingers stealing a strawberry from the fruit bowl in front of her as Ty threw her a smile, her soft white bohemian top giving him a subtle glimpse of the black bikini top that hid underneath.

"your turning into a real beach babe" he laughed, "Jack and Lou are going to wonder who you are when you go home, all tanned and sun kissed," He laughed at her as he felt her fingers slide along the back of his shoulders, shivers running down his spine as she walked outside on to the terrace above the large expanse that was that amazing pool.

"you going to join me? Or do salmon bagels hold a higher place in your heart?" she teased.

Ty threw her a {really! there's no comparison!} kind of look as he sipped his coffee again. "I'll catch up ok, I just want to talk to mom for a sec, "he saw Amy give him an understanding nod as she pulled her top off over her shoulders. Ty's eyes now locked onto her as she started to pull off her shorts. That black bikini she picked up from one of the shops on the pier now Ty's favorite garment in her possession.

"TY?" Lily said softly, coercing his attention back to her, reluctantly, of course, the sight of a bikini-clad Amy stretching in the early morning light was almost too tempting to ignore. "TY!"

His eyes darted back to his mother, a cheeky grin on his lips, his thoughts betraying him. "sorry, "he jested, "yes, Im here, I…...I just thought we could talk, after last night, it was kind of intense and…...well…"

Lily sipped her coffee, "I still feel like I need to explain, to help you to understand why I …. why I did what I did"

TY raised his hand, his attention now back on his mother. "no., I don't need explanations, I get it ok, you were in a bad place, you made a decision, it might not have been the best call, but it was what you needed to do. "

He sounded so understanding, but his persona was a tad off-putting to Lily,

"I don't understand Ty, I was sure you would have turned away from me, I was terrified to tell you, but after you made that comment, about being responsible, I knew I needed to tell you the truth, "

TY rubbed his chin, seeing her need for explanations, and not really knowing himself why he had taken her news so calmly. It had rocked him, but, he too was surprised at how understanding her felt towards her.

"If you need to know anything, I really am open to talking about it, I mean it Ty, anything, anything at all"

He took a breath, and let his eyes flicker over to the pool area outside, Amy was laying on the blow-up lounge on the pool's crystal blue waters, her legs bent as she rubbed sun cream down her thigh.

"there's not really much more to say about it, it happened, regardless of who was to blame or who did or didn't say or do the right thing, we still lost him, he still died," Ty said quietly, not wanting to state the obvious, but feeling he needed to.

"Yes, your right, he still died, but I never got to say goodbye, that still haunts me, to this day"

Ty looked at his hands, he had to agree, he also felt like it was unfinished, He wasn't part of the grieving process when Jayden had passed, he was kept away from Lily and distanced from Brad. His father preferring to sweep it all away as a bad memory then share it and allow them to grieve as a family. When Lily went to the hospital, that fateful day, Ty hadn't been allowed to see her or visit her, it was deemed not a place for a child, and a necessity to protect him from the inevitable media frenzy that was to come from such a tragedy. It was over a month later, when Ty finally got to see his mother again, she was in Hollywood, and Brad had flown to Kentucky on business. Leaving Ty with his mother while he worked. TY had felt the distance between his parents, but not as much as he felt what they inflicted on him. Neither showing him a pathway to grieve or allowing him the chance to mourn the loss with them.

"I know what we could do, "

Ty and Lily turned suddenly to see Roman standing in the hallway arch, his face gentle and considerate. He was in his beige shorts and polo ensemble, those loafers showing his style and taste.

He came over to Lily, lent in and kissed the top of her head, taking a seat next to her, both of them now across from Ty.

"if you two want to of course, "he continued,

"IM listening "TY replied. Interested in what Roman had to say.

"well, you both suffered a loss, the loss of a baby son, a younger brother, both equally as traumatic and devastating to the both of you" He paused as he saw them both nod, accepting his analogy. "well, why don't we do something, as a family, as a unit, to mark Jayden's passing and give you two the closure you actually deserve and need, "

"Brad handled all that Roman, he had the remains cremated and …." Lily's voice cracked, this was a dark and painful memory for her and reliving it was hard.

"ok, ok, well, why don't we have a ceremony here, for you and Ty, a way to say your goodbyes, a way to share the sorrow and finally find some peace.?" Roman watched the both of them, waiting for a response.

"I think that's a beautiful idea," Amy said, her soft tone making Ty turn as see her standing in the open terrace doors. A towel around her wet and glistening body.

"Something simple, just us, no media, no fuss, just a private thing" Ty replied. His eyes back on his mother, "a way to say goodbye "

Lily wiped her eyes with her napkin, loving the way Roman and Amy were trying to help her, and Ty find a way out of the darkness.

"something private, maybe at the beach or…." Lily said as the idea grew on her.

"how about a private service at Pacific View Memorial?" Roman suggested,

A silence fell for a moment, as they considered it, "is that far from here?" Amy asked,

"no, it's in Corona Del Mar. near the San Joaquin Hills, they have family private gardens and estates up there, you can see the water in the distance and it very beautiful, my mother is there in a family plot"

Lily looked at Ty who then glanced over at Amy, "can you…. Organize, something, simple, not too big, "he asked, He saw Romans nod and soft smile of acceptance

"I'll call them now, maybe we can do it later this afternoon, or tomorrow morning?"

Ty nodded again and slowly got up, "yes, ok, as long as mom is ok with it, "

They all looked to Lily who turned her gaze to each one, one by one.

"tomorrow, at dawn, I like it to be as the sun rises" she whispered, her eyes a little glossy,

"At Dawn" Ty repeated, as Amy came over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"very well, leave it with me, and I'll make it happen," Roman said, shaking Ty's hand and giving his love and gentle hug, "this is a good thing, "

* * *

That day remained a quiet one for Ty and Amy, both of them choosing to stay around the house rather than take on New Port and its attractions.

They lazed by the pool, watched a few movies, which ended in a rather heavy make-out session on the white leather couch in the main lounge area. Amy didn't push him to talk, especially about what had transpired between him and his mother, she could tell it was playing on his mind, and that this memorial service, although needed was going to push his limits. So, this day, Amy decided, this quiet, simple day was going to give him a chance to regroup and recharge.

She found him in the afternoon, after a rather scrumptious lunch of Club sandwiches and homemade pink lemonade, (Lolita, outdoing herself yet again), in the 5 birth rear garage, tinkering around next to his Indian, there were tools and rags, bits and bots on the floor, with Ty sitting on a small stool next to the bike, in his old blue jeans, and back tee, making him look the part of full-on mechanic.

"so, this is where you disappeared too?" she smiled, her footsteps light as she wandered into the large covered space. Ty looked up, a half smile on that handsome face of his, as he flicked his head to get the hair out of his eyes. His fingers rubbing a greasy cloth over a small silver object, obviously something he had removed from his now slightly deconstructed bike.

"Hey, "he replied,

He looked in his element, another facet of his personality that Amy could see not many people were aware of. His love for machines, engines. In particular motorbikes. He looked comfortable sitting there, his hands working on the part that he was cleaning. His eyes smiling at her as she approached and came around behind him, squatting down to peck him on the cheek.

"so…... you planning on putting it back together soon? Or are we driving up the coast rather than riding?"

He chuckled at her as she took a seat on the floor next to him, "No, I just wanted to make sure it's running ok, it's over 2000 miles Amy and breaking down, well that would be bad "he replied,

Amy twitched her smile, accepting his reasoning. "so, you know how to put it back together then?"

Ty gave her a skeptical look, as she rolled her eyes "sorry, I was just asking, it looks like a big jigsaw puzzle to me!"

"yes, I know how to put it back together, "he protested gently back to her, "you just have to be more precise with it, make sure it's perfect,"

Amy grinned, seeing the slight rise she had got out of challenging his mechanical skills.

"so…. what's this?" she asked, her fingers slipping around a tool that sat near her foot.

"that's a socket wrench" Ty grinned, "it's used to quieten down people who ask silly questions when they already are very well aware of the answer" he smiled, Knowing Amy knew the basic toolkit scenario, she came from a rural property, where Jack did a lot of his own mechanical maintenance, there was no way she didn't know a socket wrench from a spanner.

Amy looked away bashfully, aware he had caught her out, "fine, I was just making conversation"

Ty put the rag down and turned on his stool to face her, his eyes a vibrant green. "so… you came to find me, even though I told you at lunch I was going to work on my bike for a bit, and now you're asking me questions about wrenches and sockets? what's up Amy, why are you really down here in the garage with me?"

Amy looked down, he knew her too well, way too well by the looks of it, "Ok ok, I was just checking on you, making sure you were …ok"

Ty signed and wiped his hands, he stood up and pulled her up with him, pulling her into a hug as he kissed her lips gently.

"Amy, I told you before, Im fine, you don't need to keep checking on me all the time to see if I'm going to fall apart."

"I know, I know, but you've had a few pretty full on things revealed to you in the last few days, and I'm just worried that you're not…...Doctor Wheaton said it was better to talk through this kind of thing rather than bottle it…"

She stopped, Tys eyes now watching her closely, "you spoke to Doctor Wheaton?"

When she didn't answer, he shuddered her shoulders slightly to get her to look up at him, Amy's eyes were downcast, avoiding his gaze.

"you called her? Didn't you?" he said quietly, a look of slight shocked annoyance on his features,

"I just wanted to ask her, get some idea what I…...or you should…..." Amy didn't know what to say, she knew she had overstepped, calling his therapist behind his back had sounded like a good thing at the time, but now, seeing the way he was looking at her, she was really starting to think she may have made this entire situation worse.

Ty stepped away, his hand running roughly through his hair as he pushed it back from his face, he walked around, before her, the jag, wrangler and another large black sedan Amy hadn't seen before lined up behind him,

"Im sorry, I know I should have asked you, but I was worried, you were so quiet and so reserved, I …...I"

"Amy, "TY cut in, his look now one of quiet reservedness." that wasn't your call to make, "

Amy looked down feeling bad, Ty's annoyance fading as he saw her forlorn look, he stepped forward and took her hands in his, his fingertips pulling her jaw up to look at him.

"I know you're worried about me, I know you only want to help, but I'm ok, if I need to talk about it, I'll let you know ok, I'll call the doc, but Im dealing ok, I'm fine!"

"but you're not talking about it, or telling me how you feel! not really, this quiet response, this calm acceptance, it's it's…. I just feel like you are keeping it inside and …."

"Amy!" TY raised his voice to get her attention, "Ok! your right, I'm not talking about it, I'm not sharing how I feel about the fact that my mother led me to believe for years that I was responsible for the death of my younger brother. That ... that for years I have worn this guilt like a mantle, only to now found out that it wasn't me who caused it. "

He stepped away again, his voice quavering, as he regained control. "I'm not talking about it, because I don't want to have those feelings overtake me. If I voice it out loud, share those thoughts, I know I'm going to blame her, I'm going to hate her…." He shut his eyes, as he took a deep breath, "I don't want that Amy! I'm finally starting to build a proper relationship with her, and if I let myself over think this, It's all going to come crashing down around me. "

Amy took a breath herself as he stepped away, she knew her instincts were right, he was holding back, he felt compassion for Lily, empathy for what she had endured, even understanding as to why she had hidden the truth, but he also felt anger, and pain and resentment, those emotions were hidden, kept inside, away from the light, he hadn't shared them with anyone until now, and she was terrified they were going to fester and destroy the progress he had made.

"you can't hide how you feel Ty, all that does is make those feelings more intense and real, "she moved towards him and touched his arm, making him turn back to her. That pain now, written in those green eyes. "I know you don't want to hurt her, I understand that, but if you don't let this out, share it, it's going to come out anyway eventually, and it will overwhelm you, and your mom. "

Ty shut his eyes, in his heart of hearts he knew Amy was right, he had bottled feelings before, kept them hidden, and all they did was grow and manifest into the darkness that had consumed him.

"how can I tell her that her actions, her silence, that lie destroyed my life, "he asked, "I lost more than my brother that day Amy, I lost my mom and my dad. They pulled away from me, they walked away, that was the moment when everything changed "he rubbed his face, his eyes on the floor now, not wanting to relive those feelings.

"and that's why you need to share them, "she pushed, "you can't just pretend they don't exist!"

He didn't answer, but Ty understood she spoke the truth. "I can't do that to her, Amy, "he whispered, "not now, not now that she's finally found her way to a good place. She wouldn't handle it, it would destroy her." He turned away and went back to his bike, "I can't do that to her, she's happy, she's got Roman, she's clean. I just can't …"

Amy chewed her lip, her heart aching for her love. What he was doing was noble and compassionate, but by no means healthy for him. He was putting his own feelings on hold in an attempt to help his mother. But unless he let those emotions out, they would slowly eat away at him and destroy him in the end.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called Doctor Wheaton behind your back, that was wrong, but I agree with her TY, she thinks you're walking a rather thin line, and if you don't pay attention to how you feel as well, you're going to implode. "

Amy stepped back towards the garage door. Hoping he would heed her warning. She turned to leave, his voice stopping her and making her turn back to face him.

"Ok, "he whispered, "Ok, please, don't go, I'll talk. ok... just stay"

Amy walked a few steps back into the garage space, watching him as he wiped his hands clean and walked over to the small sink in the corner where he pressed liquid soap into his fingers and cleansed them.

"please, come on, follow me ok," TY reached out his hand and offered it to her, Amy placing her hand in his as he guided her towards the rear single exit door that headed towards the back of the garage and motor housing area.

He led her through into an outdoor area that was covered with a shaded patio with soft dappled light, a stone path leading towards the cliff face that backed up against the property. He took her down a few steps, and around a bed, and then came to stop at a shaded hidden garden area that sat just a little down the hill from the main house, it was recessed into a small undercut alcove, with large green trees and shrubs shading it from view from the neighbors.

"this is Lolita's herb garden," Ty said softly, pointing to the raised garden beds and the row upon row of planted herbs and vegetables. "Mom built this for her, so she could use her own produce like she did when she was back in her homeland. "he pointed to a small stone bench that sat in front of a trellis where green beans where growing, "I used to come down here to be alone, Wade never knew it existed, so…. It was a great place to hide and …." He threw Amy a soft smile "Lolita would find me here, patch me up. "he gave a sad chuckle, as he rubbed his face, "sober me up,"

"it's beautiful" Amy said softly, appreciating the fact he had shown it to her, his comment about drinking heard but not reacted too. Ty had told her that a lot of the time he spent in New Port had been shrouded in an alcoholic haze. It was his coping mechanism, his way to handle the effects of having an abusive mother and a violent step parent. He had dabbled in other vices too, experimenting with drugs of varying strengths, anything to dull the pain that was his world.

"so, you want me to talk, "he said softly, his body holding a little tension, his shoulder pulled forward as he rested his elbows on his thighs. The sun playing gently with his hair as his slicked around his eyes.

"you need to talk Ty, you need to let the pain out" Amy explained.

He nodded, "ok, Ok, "he took a breath and twisted his fingers on themselves, "it hurts, it really hurts ok, what she did."

Amy ran her hand gently down his curved back, trying to reassure him.

"I want to forgive her, I really do, I need too, but…." his voice cracked, "she let me think it was my fault Amy, all these years, through all of it, she never …. why didn't she tell me?" he looked up at his love, those green eyes now filled with betrayal and uncertainty yet again, "she knew he blamed me, she knew he pushed me away from her and from everything, but she never said a word!"

Amy wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. "she was messed up, and you were just a child, maybe she didn't realize how much this would impact on you"

He shook his head, sniffing back the tears, "maybe, when I was small, ok, but she knew there was a rift between me and dad, our whole relationship changed, she must have seen it, "he shook his head in disbelief, "Shit, I used to hear them fighting about it, blaming each other, blaming me, "

Amy didn't know what to say, this must have been excruciating for Ty to live through, knowing that his parents held him accountable for the loss of their unborn child. That guilt would have been insurmountable on a young boy growing into a young man.

"when you think of your mom now, what do you feel?" she asked, trying to get him to sort the mess of emotions out. Not allowing him to wallow in the destructive thoughts that kept running through his mind.

"I…. don't know, I feel nothing, "he whispered, "it's done, I just got to move on, "he wiped his nose on the back of his hand, trying to steady himself slightly, "it's done, I can't fix it, I can't tell dad any different, he's gone "

"you can Ty, you can still tell him how you feel, if it helps, maybe write it down, or we could go to Montana and visit where you scattered his ashes?"

Ty slowly shook his head, not open to that idea,

"he's gone, it's done"

"how do you feel now, about your mom?" Amy pushed again. Knowing her was dodging her. His reply of 'nothing' was a stall, a way to hide what was really going on inside.

"I feel, for her. It's got to be hard, she can't fix it either, all she can do is live with what she did "

"that's not what I asked Ty, "Amy continued, "I didn't say how do you think she feels, I asked how you feel about her?"

Ty rubbed his face again, "what does it matter, I told her I forgave her at the club, she needed to hear it. She's broken, I had to show her it was ok" he turned to look at Amy, what he hadn't said, was speaking volumes between his words of acceptance.

"so, you lied, you haven't forgiven her, you just let her have the forgiveness, so she could heal. "

"Amy, you don't understand, she lost her kid, she caused her baby to die, "he justified,

"and you were betrayed, you were lied to and used as a scapegoat. You were a child and she used that vulnerability against you to protect herself and to shield herself from your father's anger and what she had caused"

TY looked away again, "she was messed up, she…. she….it doesn't matter anymore now anyway, "

"TY!" Amy said sharply, pulling him around by the shoulders so he was looking directly at her "that's just it, it does matter! it matters to you! Deep down inside, it's still there, that pain, that anger, that grief, that feeling of being abandoned and betrayed, it's still there!"

"so! what if it is! I can't make it go away! I can't just smile and pretend it didn't happen! Because it did! It did Amy... I can't take that away no matter how hard I try, I look at her and all I see is the woman who rejected me, who left me and didn't stand up for me! She…. She let him think it was me…. I can't let that go! it still fucking hurts, "

Amy sat back quietly, hearing the rage come out, those words finally finding the truth that lay deep inside. Watching as Ty's chest heaved with each realization of what he had just let out into the universe. He had just contradicted himself. His attempt to pretend, being exactly that, a cloaked rouse to appease his mother and allow her to move on but denying himself a chance to heal.

He looked away, a dry smile curling his trembling lip, Amy's taunt had pushed him into saying the truth, lifting the denial and making him verbalize how he truly felt.

"oh, you're good" he whispered, shaking his head, the truth now out there, his cover blown.

"and it will continue to hurt until you acknowledge it" she said softly "I know you don't want to hurt Lily, and I understand, I do, but you can't deny your own feelings and emotions to make it ok for her. "

"so, what? you think I should tell her Im not ok with it, that I still resent her for it?" he cut back, "how's that gonna help hey? All it will do is hurt her and …."

"no.." Amy shushed him, "it will be the truth, she needs to hear the truth, Ty, lying to her isn't going to help her or you, not in the long run"

Ty stood up and shook his shoulders, Amy noting that trademark bounce on his heels, as he turned back to her.

"So, you think I should tell her, all of it, don't hold back, "he asked,

"I think Lily needs to see that for you to move forward and let this go, you need her to hear how you feel about what she did. It needs to be voiced, shared, so you too can move on, with her together. "Amy explained. "it's the only way Ty, what you're doing now, this denial, this unspoken truth, what you just shared with me then when I pushed you, is only going to destroy both of you in the end"

Ty rolled his lips and stood quietly in the warm sun, Amy could see he was considering her words, his eyes giving away his thought patterns.

"All of it, even if it hurts her," he said, clarifying the content.

Amy nodded, "all of it, whatever is inside of your heart, needs to be shared - she needs to understand"

"and what If I chase her away, make her turn on me? Make her fall again?" he retorted.

Amy stepped up to her man and wrapped her arms around his waist, her blue eyes locking to his, making sure he heard every word that passed her lips.

"You Ty Borden, are not responsible for your mother's decisions, if by telling the truth Lily runs from you, or rejects you, or returns to her old ways, that is on her, not on you. "

"Amy. I …. It's not that simple, she's …. she doesn't handle this kind of." He interjected,

"Lily Borden is an adult Ty, yes she has her issues, but she is not alone now, she has Roman, she has you, she has me, she will get through this, but she needs to know the truth about how you feel, "

He shut his eyes, his reservations crumbling to her truth, As she saw him nod and then look back down at her, "ok, ok, I'll talk to her, tell her how I feel, " he gave her a gentle smile, and let his arms run around her body as he pulled her close, "you win ok, as always, "

Amy smiled at him, reaching up and kissing him gently, "no, you will win, this will set you free, I just know it"

He smiled at the only girl who ever really got how he worked, as he embraced her under the dappled light of the little herb garden, hidden from view.

"I love you, "he whispered, "I have no idea how I would get through all this shit without you by my side"

"I love you too, "Amy smiled, "and you Ty Borden are a lot stronger than you think you are, look how far you have come, you will survive this, we all will"

He nodded and kissed her again, this time, holding that connection past innocent, showing her just how much he appreciated her interference into his world.

"We should get back, "Amy breathed, breaking the kiss and seeing that glint in his eyes again, the quiet calmness now holding over the turmoil that was there previously.

"well, I was going to suggest a quiet dinner on the terrace, just you and me? "Ty tempted, "mom and Roman are going out, dinner on the yacht I think."

"dinner? "Amy raised her eyebrow, "just you and me"

"yeah, Lolita has the night off, so I thought steaks on the grill, fresh salad and I think there's some of Lolita's pannacotta and fruit compote in the fridge?"

Amy smiled even more now, "oh I love her Pannacotta"

Ty chuckled, his hands running up her back and he massaged her shoulders, "maybe we could follow it with a few marshmallows around the fire pit? Midnight swim?"

"sounds inviting?" Amy chuckled back, snuggling up to him in that late afternoon light "I'm sorry for pushing you, I just …"

"Shhh," he whispered, "I don't want to hear it ok, you have nothing to apologize about" he kissed her again, "you just want me to be ok, and for that, I can't be angry at you"

"I do, you know, I just want you to find happiness, and peace, you deserve it, Ty"

He smiled and hugged her again, pulling her close, never wanting to let her go, "I get it, and I promise you, I will talk to her, but just so you know, "his eyes held hers and he kissed the tip of her nose, "you are my happiness, you are the peace, I don't need anything else apart from you"

* * *

The Californian Sun started to sink into the ocean. Leaving a brilliant display of gold, yellow and crimson across the soft blue skies. Gulls took to roost, Surfers pulled in their boards, satisfied with one last set for the day. The beaches were void on bathers and the last of the beachcombers and dog walkers made their way back to their cars and homes. There was still a warmth in the air, the breeze from the ocean a welcome relief for the hillside dwellers.

Ty flipped the steaks, as he hummed a soft tune under his breath in beat with the music playing from the stereo speakers that were suspended from the corner mounts near the entertaining area. The fire was already crackling in the fire pit and the smell of BBQ wafted around the pool. He seemed a little happier now, his talk with Amy settling his mind, he knew he still had to have it out with his mother, but that would come tomorrow, and hopefully, it wouldn't come to blows. They had come a long way since they cohabitated in New Port together, both of them had grown and changed in many ways. Ty could only hold onto the hope that even if he did tell him mom his true feelings about what had transgressed over Jayden's death, that she would accept it, and not crumble to the guilt that he needed her to see and understand. The only way for them both to heal and make it through this was for them both, to be honest, and to wear the responsibility for their actions.

He flipped the onions around again, mixing them with his spatula and letting them sauté. The steaks were fillet cuts, the best of course. And with Lolita's special Spanish marinade, which she refused to give Ty the ingredients list to, preferring to make it up in a little bottle and leave it in the fridge for him. They smelt divine.

Ty had changed attire, as was the Borden way, for dinner, but he had kept it casual with the overly warm night air. He was in knee-length cotton Bermuda shorts, khaki in color, and a thin but style cut white cotton shirt, it was open to just below his chest line, his tanned pec muscles slightly visible as he moved. It flowed around his body, the summer breeze catching it and rippling it against his square shoulders. Amy smiled, he did look comfortable in front of a grill, his cooking prowess showing through. She slowly placed the bowl of salad on the table and set the plates. Her eyes ever so often returning to the hot young man who had his back to her, those shoulders, that back, that behind. Amy paused, chewing her lip. She smiled cheekily to herself, her thoughts wandering.

"you almost done?" she called, seeing him jump slightly to her voice and look back over his shoulder, that hair, soft and long, falling around those bright green eyes. "it smells amazing "

"you hungry?" he called, giving her a cheeky grin as she walked back to the kitchen, returning monetarily with a bowl of small dinner rolls and a pitcher of pink lemonade, (again left by Lolita when Ty told her of his intentions to cook for Amy that night).

"yes, I am, "Amy called back, "I think it's the sea air, I seem to always be hungry here"

Ty chuckled to himself, Amy may be small in stature, but she wasn't one to shy away from food. She had always had a healthy appetite and it amazed Ty sometimes how much such a petite little girl could consume.

He flipped the steaks onto a serving plate and scooped the onions up and placed them next to them, he hit to off nob on the grill and came over to the alfresco table, Amy finishing it off by lighting the candles in the centerpiece.

"wow" he smiled, "that looks awesome" he placed the steaks on the table and quickly wiped his hands on a dishcloth, before sidestepping and pulling out her chair.

Amy couldn't help her shy grin, her cheeks flushing as she sat down. Her soft white summer dress folding around her thighs as she picked up her napkin.

Ty took his seat opposite her, giving her a rather flirtatious smile as he poured her a glass of lemonade.

"so… you like?" he said, looking around the entertainment area, the pool alight with fairy lights, the area in a soft golden glow.

"its beautiful out here Ty, Im really going to miss it when we go" Amy smiled.

"your missing home though aren't you?" Ty returned as he offered her the salad bowl. Seeing her look away briefly, "come on Amy, I'm not blind, you call Jack nearly every day"

"I'm just making sure things are ok, you know at home, with the horses, "she explained, feeling silly.

"and Spartan? "Ty smiled, "you're not missing him at all I bet?" his sarcasm making her roll her eyes at him.

"Ok, I miss home a bit, "She agreed," this is the first time I've ever really been away, apart from you know, Australia and that, but Grandpa was with me. And New York, but I dunno, this just seems different this time, "

"that's because it's just you and me" he explained, "every other time we've had one of your family riding shotgun"

"I suppose, "Amy said, taking a steak and putting it on her plate "But your family is here so…."

Ty snickered, "yeah, but my family don't threaten to cut your extremities off if you get close to me"

Amy laughed, remembering the times Jack and Tim had made such threats, "I think they are past that now Ty, Grandpa let me come, didn't he?"

"true, "Ty agreed, "but I'm still not going to get to close when we get back, I think I'll keep a healthy distance until I can prove that point"

They ate their dinner, the starry night sky turning into its navy blue as the night rolled on. After pannacotta and fresh strawberries. They moved to the outdoor lounge, near the fire pit and curled up next to each other, Amy laying across Ty's body, her head on his chest. She curled her leg around his thigh, so she was snuggled between his legs. His arms around her body his hands drawing circles on her shoulder.

"This has been a beautiful night" she whispered, "just you and me and the stars and the music"

She could feel Ty's chest rising and falling beneath her, keeping a steady rhythm, Amy rolled and folded her arms across his heart, his shirt now undone exposing that defined abdomen and muscular trunk. "thank you"

"for what?" he asked softly, looking down at her, the sofa cushion propped behind his head, "it was just steak and salad, nothing fancy"

"No… silly" Amy smiled, "for this, bringing me with you, thank you, I know how hard this must have been to come, so …...letting me be here, I just want to thank you"

"I should be thanking you, "He said in return, his smile genuine, "I don't know if I could have done all this without you being here, there's lots of memories in this town, this house, that I don't really want to remember or return too "

Amy let her smile drop slightly, "I know, it wasn't exactly how you were hoping it would turn out was it, "

Ty looked at her, a little confused as to the reference,

"Dustin, I mean, "Amy explained, "I feel like that was my fault too, I never meant to get between you and your friend "

Ty sat up suddenly and pulled Amy closer to him, making sure she could see his face, "Don't apologize for that ok, that was not you, Dus made his choice, I gave him the chance to take it back, and he refused it. "

"but Ty, he is your friend, he…." Amy still felt bad for how it had gone down between them.

"No, Amy, "Tys hands now on her cheeks, silencing her, "he wasn't my friend, I know that now, a friend would never have tried what he did, he knew what you meant to me, and he tried to destroy it anyway, " He kissed her, pulling her close, making her see there was nothing to be sorry for "don't ever let me hear you apologizing for that again ok, "

Amy looked down, still not convinced she did the right thing,

"I mean it, you…. Amy are all I care about now if Dustin can't accept that and be happy that I've found someone, then I don't want him in my life – period"

He kissed her again, this time rolling his lips and pulling her down on top of him as he drove his home point. Amy broke the connection with the need to breathe, Tys hands now tangled in her hair and dress straps.

"so…. You said marshmallows and …" she asked, her eyes glinting brightly in the firelight.

"I did, I did, "he smiled back, as he rolled her off of him and slid off the lounge. He straightened his shirt and padded slowly back towards the house's terrace doors and Amy lay on her belly and cuddled up with the lounge cushion, watching the flames.

It wasn't long until the rustling of plastic brought her attention back to Ty as he wandered back towards her, a large bag of white fluffy marshmallows in hand.

She sat up eagerly as he offered her one, pushing it between her lips so she bit into it. Ty sat down, opened the drawer under the sofa stand and pulled out a few wooden handled metal skewers.

He proceeded to press marshmallows onto those prongs and then handed one over to Amy with a smile.

"oooh, fancy "she teased, seeing that not only did they upgrade the fire pit to a work of art garden feature here in California, but it seemed that the humble marshmallow stick had also been super seeded.

"this is so weird" Amy giggled, seeing Ty's questioning look from next to her, "I mean, here we are sitting outside under warm night sky, roasting marshmallows when back at home, they would be inside, around the fire, trying to fend off the first nips of the winter chill. "

Ty nodded, "California Amy, not Hudson"

"Yeah, I know, But I can just see Grandpa at the table, pouring over his winterizing lists, getting ready for the first falls, " she turned to Ty and gave him a melancholy smile "and I'm here in a sundress, enjoying the sea breeze"

"it is rather warm tonight, but the season will change here too Amy, just not as drastically as in Hudson, it gets cooler, but no snow, this is probably one of the last warmer days for the season"

Amy shrugged, "it's still weird, " her comment making Ty chuckle and look back to the fire.

They pushed their little white bundles of fluff towards the flames, watching them bubble and turn from white to brown to a dark golden hue. Ty chortling as he pulled his away, blowing out the flames from its edge as it caught alight.

He bent it around to be between them, as he let his fingers pull off the crisp brown coating, exposing the soft gooey white middle. His eyes on Amy as he offered it to her, his own lips now taking the crusty coating he had removed.

Amy pulled the warm luscious melted treat off the skewer her lips leaving traces of white goo around their corners, Ty watching on through tempted eyes as her tongue licked away the residue.

"you want some," she whispered, seeing that look, and knowing what it meant. Those 'come to me' eyes were undeniable.

"depends what your offering, "he asked, as he put the skewer down and watched as Amy returned her treat the flames, her mallow, a little crisper and back than his. She pulled off the outer coating and pressed it gently into his mouth with her finger as her elbow landed square on his chest and pushed him back into a reclined position on the lounge. Ty obliged, his eyes never leaving hers as she lowered that warmly melted treat and pulled it off the skewer with her fingers. Pressing it to his lips as her mouth followed behind it and sealed it in place with a kiss.

They moved and wrapped each other in their arms as that sticky sweet kiss continued on, both relishing in the melted treat that now was all over their faces.

Amy giggled, when she pulled back, her chin wet and sticky, Ty's stubble still speckled with residue from their lolly kiss.

"I think we need to clean up" she laughed, pulling herself up and running her hand across her mouth and wiping her chin.

"great idea, "Ty smiled back at her, as he pulled himself up and laughed as well, his face sticky to the touch. Amy pulled her hair back, trying to avoid having it attached to her profile when she turned to see Ty pulling his shirt from his shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, as he gave her a cheeky grin. His hand depositing his shirt on the back of the lounge as he undid the buttons on his shorts.

"TY?" Amy asked, confused as to why he was taking off his clothes, "were outside? what if someone..."

He chuckled and turned away as he walked towards the pool, "no one can see us, Amy, I told you, I used to swim naked all the time, "and with that Amy's, mouth dropped along with Ty's shorts and boxers, as he ran over to the pool and dived in.

Amy sat in stunned silence, the splash of Ty's entry settling across the pristine waters until he reappeared on the other side of the pool, shaking his head and spitting water into the air.

Amy stood up, and walked over to the table, grabbing a napkin and wiping her sticky face, it removed most of the marshmallow residue, but her cheeks were still sticky to the touch.

She wandered over to the edge of the pool, her toes curling on the rough tiled edge, eyes on Ty as he looked out over the infinity edge, his head and shoulders the only part of him she could see above the water. The warm breeze caught her dress, swirling it around her thighs, it was a warm night, warmer than the others she had experienced since staying in New Port, the sea breeze had held its heat and not brought the cool off the ocean.

Ty ducked under the water again, Amy's eyes tracing the surface trying to locate him in the low light, finally jumping back when he surfaced right in front of her near her bare feet.

"so, you going to stand there and watch me? Or are you going to join me?" he asked, his hands reaching up and sliding around her ankles and making her quickly step back from his cool touch.

"I'll have to go up and get my swimmers, "she said softly, looking back through the doors.

Ty shook his head in refusal, his smile devious and cheeky,

"Ty! what if your mom or Roman come back?" she asked, looking worried,

"Roman said they are staying at his tonight, they won't be back until the morning, we are meeting them over at the memorial" He grinned again, "It's just you and me Babe! "his tone was light and playful, enticing her into his suggestion.

He pushed back from the wall his arms swirling around himself keeping his body afloat. He could see her eyes flickering back to the door, tossing up what she should do. Amy was shy, he knew that, but she could also be fierce when she wanted to be. That inner tiger was there, he just had to coax her out.

"Ok Ok "he smiled, "you need some encouragement, I get that"

Amy opened her mouth, looking even more at a quandary as Ty swan forward to the stone steps and slowly step by sexy step emerged from the depths of the pool, that ripped, toned and exquisite body emerging layer by layer into the warm night air, the water running from his body in rivulets, falling back into the pool behind him, he shook his head, spraying droplets around himself and across Amy's stunned faced as he slowly, purposefully came up before her, his body wet to the touch as his arms, pulling her close with purpose as he wrapped her up and pulled her into the most sensuous kiss he had offered her in a long time. Amy didn't care that he was cold, that he was wet, that his body was soaking her dress through and turning it translucent. All she knew was that she wanted him more than anything else at that moment. Ty broke the kiss, his eyes watching her, as she took a shaky breath. His tongue lingering on her bottom lip and he sucked in some of that marshmallow sweetness.

"so…. you are coming in or am I going to have to persuade you some more?" he breathed, Amy, shaking slightly now, overrun with the electricity flowing between them. She nodded, like a giddy school girl, a goofy smile on her trembling lips. As he nodded in agreeance, mimicking her as he nipped and sucked at her lips again, Amy felt like she had turned to a wobbling pile of jelly, If Ty hadn't have been holding her to him, she surely would have just turned into a puddle of goo right there on the paved floor. He kissed her again, this time, she had recovered enough of her senses to actually respond and give him something back. Her lips moving on his as he let his hands wander down her sides and grab the hem of her dress. Working it ever so slowly upwards as he stepped back slightly and pulled it up over her head, letting it fall into a wet ball onto the sandstone floor.

He pulled her close again, Amy gasping at the coolness of his wet skin on her warm body. He kissed her, letting his lips run down her neck as Amy shut her eyes, trying to hold her composure, she had seen Ty naked many times, but this was erotic and sensuous, beyond her wildest dreams. There was this excitement, this forbidden essence that was turning her on, they were standing on the deck of the pool out in the open, on a warm Californian night, under the stars. Nothing but the warm summer breeze on her underwear between them. He was before her, his body pressed to hers, his hands on her skin, the coolness of his body chilling the inferno that ravaged inside of hers. He wanted her, she could feel it in his touch, in his caress, in his kiss, in the way his body held her close and reacted to her proximity.

Amy looked into his eyes, seeing the desire, the want that told her he was hers, his smile returning again as his fingers unclipped her bra and pulled it from her shoulders.

"kiss me" he whispered into her ear as she felt his lips brush hers again, his hands now on her hips as her panties hit the paving, "come on, the water is warm" he encouraged her, stepping back again, his foot landing back into the pool on the top step as he lead her into the water, Amy's eyes locked to his as he descended below the depths, She sucked in a quick breath, the water cool on her skin, stealing her breath as she acclimatized to it. Ty hands taking her hips and pulling her close, chuckling, as she let out a little gasp as the water enveloped her shoulders.

"You…...you …. you said it was warm!" she chastised, her arms now around his neck as he kissed her forehead,

"I lied" he grinned, "but you'll get used to it,"

Amy scowled at him as he swam her out to the infinity edge, Amy holding onto him as her feet lost touch of the floor of the pool, the stars sparked above them as he held her in his arms, spinning her in the water slowly as she let her head fall back and her hair slide below the surface.

"I love you Amy Fleming "Ty whispered softly, "every inch of you, from your head to your toes, "

Amy pulled her head up again, her hair now wet and pulled back from her face, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight under those fairy lights that danced across the water.

"every inch of me?" she teased

Ty gave her a devilish smirk and nodded, "every inch, but I have to admit, some parts more than others"

"Oh, "Amy played, feeling him move her in the water, as they bobbed around, "what parts are your favorite then?"

"well, "he played back, that smile, those dimples of his on full display "I like your eyes, and your hair, your ears a cute too" he nipped her earlobe making her squirm

"and?" Amy pushed,

"well, I love your lips, "he continued, "but that's a given" He kissed them quickly and held the connection, his breath on her chin "they taste rather sweet tonight"

Amy giggled, getting the marshmallow reference, "and your neck, well, that's attached to …." His words trailed off as his mouth ran down her throat, drinking in the moisture and tracing kisses as he moved.

"and? "Amy breathed feeling her body temperature rise again, her eyes closed as she let him play, the water lapping around them as he pressed her back against the wall of the pool.

"well, there's…... "he smiled as he took a sudden breath and suddenly disappeared under the water before her. Amy panicking for a moment as she felt his body move away from hers, but her hands found him again as she felt him slide slowly up her body, his mouth now on her breast, under the water, his hands around her hips. Amy gasped and held on for dear life, her feet were off the floor, she was out of her depth, she was pressed against the infinity wall of the pool away from the stairs, her hands swung around frantically until she found Tys head and shoulders just below the surface, giving her at least something to hang on to.

Her mouth opened as he played, his mouth warm against her now chilled skin. She was losing her ability to keep still, the element of excitement and arousal taking hold of her, Ty broke the surface again, sucking in a breath as he did, his smile wide.

"those," he glanced quickly back down into the water between them " are one of my favorites" he grinned, as he shook his head, making her squint and shy away from the shower he bestowed on her. Amy swallowed and took his respite from her as a chance to regain some control, his arms now around her as he held onto the glass wall behind them, keeping her afloat.

He let his eyes fall to hers, making sure she was ok, "you good? " he asked, feeling her tremble, "I can take you back to the stairs If you want?" his eyes had a slightly worried look now, hoping he hadn't overdone it, he knew Amy wasn't as comfortable in the water as he was, she was a farm girl, after all, based back in a province surrounded by land borders and mountains. They had a pond, but Jack had warned Ty of the leaches (well, bloodsuckers as he called them) when he had asked if it was safe to swim there.

"no…no, I'm ok, "she breathed letting her arms fall around his neck again, "just don't let go of me ok?"

Ty smiled, and gave her a reassuring nod, "I've got you, don't worry, your safe with me"

Amy licked her lips and kissed him quickly, returning his assurance with a nod of her own, "your eyes"

Ty raised his eyebrow, "my eyes?"

"one of my favorites" Amy smiled,

He grinned, Accepting the compliment, "anything else?"

Amy looked a little bashful as her hands slipped down into the water, near his chest, "well, I like this part too, "she spread her fingers over his pectoral muscles, her thumbs tracing his nipples. Feeling his muscles spasm and twitch under her touch. His skin rough with goosebumps from the chill. "ooh you're a little chilled Mr. Borden" she teased.

Ty inhaled and gave her a cheeky smile, as he closed the gap between them again, "anything else?" he whispered into her ear as he sucked the moisture from the lobe.

"well, there's …" her eyes were filled with mischief now, her lip curling as she let her hands wander a little further down his torso, finding their target, but suddenly retreating again, Ty looking into her eyes as she threw him a slightly confused and embarrassed look.

He signed and rolled his shoulders, showing a little-mocked contempt" Like you said, I'm a little cold!"

Amy thought for a moment, and then saw his eyes flick to her and back to the water, making his point, the message finally making sense and getting through,

"oh, cold? Like oh…. I see" She gave a slight chuckle seeing him raise his brow at her, "really? So, if your cold it…." She motioned with her fingers making him groan and look away in discomfort. Ty rolled back slightly letting his body dip deeper into the cool water again his head back as it lapped around his ears. "yes, the temperature is a factor, "he replied,

Amy nodded like she had found out an informative fact about the male anatomy and how it worked.

"makes sense I suppose" she agreed,

Ty shook his head, trying to hide his laugh, "you have that too, you know, it's not just us boys"

Amy cocked her brow, not following, not seeing how he could draw a similarity between the two.

"you don't believe me?" he smiled, floating closer to her again, his hand reaching forward, just under the surface and sliding down her body, stopping on her breast, Amy's eyes locked to his as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Oww!" she growled, giving him a glare,

"hard as" he said with a smile, "but if I do this….." he watched her face, while his fingers moved and massaged her skin, his palm cupping her breast as he lifted her slightly higher, his knee under her so she sat up slightly, her upper torso now out of the water, her cleavage now exposed, He bent forward and pressed his mouth to her nipple, enveloping it, and pressing his tongue gently against it, keeping still, not teasing it, simply warming it with the touch of his mouth. Amy watched, as he shut his eyes and breathed out against her skin, his warm breath sending the goose pimples away. When he finally let go, she looked down to see his handiwork.

"see, soft and supple again, "he smiled, his hand cupping her breast as he gave her a kiss, "hot and cold, cold and hot"

Amy grinned, and kissed him back, her mouth pressed hard to his as he returned the indication, "well, you take me back to the lounge over there and I'll show you just how warm I can make you?" she whispered, feeling him instantly move and look up into her eyes, a wry smile curling across that handsome jawline.

He pushed back in the water, his hands sliding into hers as he pulled her forward, guiding her back to the steps, her feet finally touching the ground as they entered the middle of the pool.

Ty guided her to the edge and placed her hand on the edge of the pool, touching her nose with the tip of his finger, "wait here for a sec ok, "he said with a smile as he let her go and quickly pulled himself out of the water and ran butt baked across the patio area toward the pool house, Amy watched in amusement as she heard him curse as he fiddled with the door latch then disappear inside seconds later, returning to her wrapped in a large white towel, with another over his arm. Amy moved towards the pool steps and Ty reached for her hand, helping her walk out of the pool, the water running down her naked body as she walked towards him. Tys eyes not able to shift from her as he held out a towel and wrapped her in it as she came into his arms.

"you are beautiful, "he whispered, "every inch of you is perfection"

Amy blushed, her cheeks on fire as he took her cold hands and walked her towards the pool house, Amy's eyes on the lounge and the fire pit. Thinking they were heading there.

"no no, "he smiled, guiding her on, "I've got a better idea"

Amy followed, a little excited by the unknown, she watched as Ty lead her into the pool house, a small room, filled with pool equipment, and guest overflow, such as lines, towels and alike. All boxed up against the side wall, the room was divided in two, with a large screen petition segregating the two areas. He hadn't turned on the lights, so it was dimly light with just enough light from the fairly light outside to make it negotiable.

"wait here" he whispered as he let her hands go and quickly darted across between the boxes and cane furniture. Amy watching on and hearing him tap something and then chuckle as the room suddenly took on a warmer glow, "over her, come on, "

Amy stepped forward and went around behind the room divider that was blocking her view to see a smiling Ty standing next to an in the wall gas heater, that had ignited into soft yellow flames behind a shield of tempered glass.

Amy's' mouth dropped slightly, seeing the other side of the pool house was more like a bungalow, with two large rattan chairs, and a large square shag pile rug in front of the fire.

"this used to be used as a guest room, back when mom had a lot of publicity parties, but then we started to use it as storage, "he looked around, the firelight bouncing off of his eyes and upper torso, "the beds long gone but, …... "he looked down at the rug, seeing Amy smile as he gripped two large white cushions from one of the boxes. "it's warm, its dry and its indoors?"

She could see the hopeful expectancy in his eyes as he watched her, hoping it met her approval.

"it's perfect" Amy replied, as she walked into the room and met him in the middle of the rug, where Ty enveloped her and pulled her into a hug.

"you're still cold," she said softly, her hand tracing across his bare chest, the goosebumps being felt under her fingertips. She felt him tense, his body reacting as he pulled her closer to him,

"that's not cold, "he said in a soft whisper, his lips near her ear as he kissed her neck, "that is what you do to me,"

Amy let her hands run over his bare shoulders, feeling the ripple of desire that went with them, his muscles reacting to her touch. "and that?"

Ty kissed her shoulder, his lips tracing her collarbone as he spread his hands across the small of her back, "that's magnetism, "he breathed, "that's me…wanting you…..."

Amy nodded enjoying his kisses on her skin, her hands now running down his spine and around his hips, coming to rest at the front of his tucked in towel, her fingers releasing it and sliding down his snail trail.

"and this?" she teased, hearing him hitch his breath in his throat, his eyes locking to her's once again as he gave her a shaky smile. "that's all you"

Amy raised a brow, seeing the effect she was having on him.

"all me?" she breathed into his ear as she moved her hand." all mine?"

He nodded, as he pulled her towel away and guided her ever so gently down onto the rug, his body now prone and above her, his shoulders taking his weight. "Yes, it's all yours, every last inch"

* * *

It was just before dawn when Ty pulled his wrangler up in the parking lot that sat at the entrance to the breathtaking grounds of Pacific View Memorial Park. A beautifully landscaped Memorial location that had served the Newport Beach community for more than 50 years. Situated in Corona del Mar, it was a place of peace and beauty, a location of tranquility and a visual reminder to those who visited of the natural serenity and unbridled beauty of life. This ideal was exemplified throughout the entire funeral home and cemetery grounds. With carefully designed buildings, open courtyards, precise, meticulous landscaping and flowing fountains and water pools all expressing the joy of living and offering a truly remarkable place to celebrate a loved one that has passed.

The main Memorial location was located on the seaward slopes of the historic Rancho San Joaquin, The Park offered a commanding view of the Newport Beach Harbor area, Catalina Island, San Clemente Island and the Palos Verdes Peninsula. With gently rolling slopes of green, lush landscaped lawns filled with palms and flowers which were meticulously cared for and maintained. This beautiful location offered a breathtaking final resting place for someone's lost loved one, as well as a place of peaceful reflection and remembrance. They not only offered the traditional lawn burial sites but also catered to the higher end of the New Port set by offering private gardens, private family estates, semiprivate gardens, and family or singular mausoleums.

The Borden family were heading for a specific location in the gardens, it was towards the rear of the establishment but still offered stunning ocean views. The Reflections Cremation Garden had a peaceful and tranquil setting amidst a flowing stream, with a feature waterfall and lovely stepped landscaping. Ty held Amy's hand as he walked down the still lit pathway, the sun not yet gracing the park with its light. There were many options in the gardens for those who have chosen cremation, including freestanding memorials, statues or plaques commemorating a loved one, simple, niches in which to place an urn, cremation boulders, pedestals, even cremation benches which could incorporate remains if so desired. Roman had organized a private plot, in a simple water featured garden, not far from the memorial wall, dedicated to loved ones who lost their lives due to drunk drivers. It was behind a beautiful archway, surrounded by flower covered hedges and shared by one other well to do family, who had the plots on the opposite side of the waterway.

Ty was dressed in event appropriate attire, black pants and a simple white shirt, and a dark jacket. He looked elegant and smart as he slowly made his way down the stone path. Amy, similarly attired, in soft black pants and a dusty pink shirt with a soft thin elegant knit cardigan. She held his hand and stayed close by his side. Showing him support as they slowed their pace as Roman smiled at them as they came through the archway.

"Hey, you found it ok, "he said softly, Lilly just off from him, sitting on a bench, her eyes on the lightening horizon. "it will be dawn soon, so,"

"how is she?" Amy asked, noting the still persona Lily was displaying, her dark long dress, moving slightly in the early morning breeze.

"she's ok, I think she needs this, "Roman said, "close a chapter, you know"

Ty squeezed Amy's hand getting her attention. "can I have a moment please, with my mom "

He looked over at his mother and then back at Amy and Roman,

"Of course," Roman said, knowing this was just as much for Ty as it was for Lily, "we will be over near the fountain when you're ready to proceed, come on over and we can get underway"

Ty nodded and kissed Amy gently on the cheek, seeing her slightly worried expression "its ok, I'm good," he said in a small whisper, one she could only hear.

Amy nodded and followed Roman over to the fountain, where a man dressed in a dark suit shook his hand in greeting.

TY swallowed, straightened his shirt a little, and walked over to his mom, taking a seat beside her on the stone bench. She turned slowly, becoming aware of his presence, her smile small but welcoming.

"Hey Mom, "Ty said softly, "you ready to do this?"

She looked at her hands, "I don't know Ty, this is harder than I thought it would be, "

He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to give her support. "I know, but we both need this mom,"

She nodded, her soft hand wiping a tear from her eyes. "I just don't know if I can let him go, without him, without his memory, I have nothing "

Ty took a breath, "you have me" he whispered, "you always did"

Lily looked up, her eyes filled with tears, knowing the pain she had caused her surviving son, "I don't deserve your forgiveness Ty, I used you, I let you take the blame and I never set it right, "

"Mom, "Ty said quickly, remembering Amy's talk with him the day before, "your right, ok, you did do that, and I'd be lying if I told you it didn't still hurt, because it does, but I'm willing to try mom, I'm willing to forgive you, I want to forgive you….but you got to let this go, just like I do..or it's going to destroy us both, "he took a breath, his voice shaking now too, "I loved him too, I always wanted a brother, " He paused, his mind going to other thoughts for a brief moment, "I thought I'd found that you know, when I met Talon, but ...look how that turned out. I suppose it just wasn't meant to be, " he gave her a gentle smile, the hurt radiating through his eyes "but we need to face it, mom, he's gone, Jayden is gone, we have to put him to rest"

Lily fell into her sons shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "forgive me" she cried,

Ty shut his eyes, and took a shaky breath, "I'm trying mom, I really am... it's just going to take a little time"

He stood up, offering her his hand, "this ….right now, is the first step, so…..please… do this with me," Lily looked up at him seeing the pleading look in his eyes, "this is it, mom, you want me to forgive you for what you did in the past, so...take my hand and be there for me now...show me you're by my side" he motioned his hand forward again, his heart shattering inside of him, waiting for her to take the offer, to be the mom that he had wanted, that he had needed and deserved, to be there, and be by his side and not make him face yet another tragedy alone. She had abandoned him so many times throughout his young life, be it from fear, from inadequacy to cope, or from influence, but it always seemed that whenever Lily ran or pulled away, Ty was the one who suffered. He was hoping, this time, no praying this was the moment she staked her claim and showed him once and for all she was ready to be his mother.

Lily placed her hand in his, it felt so small, her eyes looking up into the face of her boy who was now becoming a man. She knew she had wronged him in so many ways throughout his life. She had been a terrible mother, a drunk, a junkie, an abuser. Her neglect and lack of parenting skill had cost her not only her unborn child but the respect and love of her living son. But here he stood, offering her one more chance to redeem herself, offering her a hand, an opening back into his life. When he had every right to turn away and never look back.

She squeezed his hand, and held his gaze, feeling his strength flow through her, "your father would have been so proud of the man you have become Ty, "

Ty steadied himself, those words cutting a little too close to home, Brad had told him in the video he had left that he was proud of him, that he loved him, but Ty had never experienced that first hand, not since Jayden's passing anyway, so it had been hard to believe, even though Brad had declared it.

"let's get this done" he whispered, Seeing the sun start to peek over the horizon. Lily stood up and smiled at her son, giving him a gentle nod, showing him, she was taking him up on his offer. His smile back warm and filled with emotion.

The ceremony was simple, a reading of a poem, a few words about a lost child, a love now put to rest. The sun slowly rose behind them as the curator passed them all a single waterlily flower, which they placed into the fountain's pond. Watching them slowly float out onto the tranquil waters. A symbol of letting go. Lily wept and declined to speak about her lost child. Leaving Ty to take the lead and say the final farewell.

He cleared his throat and lowered his head, the sun now illuminating the garden around them in all its dawn glory, the birth of a new day as they said their final farewell.

He took a moment, Amy watching his steady himself as he unfolded a small piece of paper that he had retrieved from his pocket. After another cleansing breath, he looked up, the sun's rays now breaking around them.

"How do you love a person, who you never got to meet? Or try to envision a face. That You never got to see? How do you mourn the death of one who never got to live? Or fight of the darkest thoughts, and still try so hard to forgive. You were to be our light, my brother, a blessing to bestow. But like a flame in the wind, it was your time to go. What does it mean to die before you ever were born? To live in our dreams in the night and never see the dawn? But as this day breaks before us now, I hold you in my heart, knowing, although I walk alone, we are never far apart. Love you brother "

His words resonated around the small garden area as they all took each other's hands, taking one last moment of silence to farewell a loss that had haunted them for years.

* * *

"that was beautiful" Amy said softly as she let her head rest on Ty's chest. He didn't answer, but he appreciated the sentiment. They had been back at the house for a little over an hour, Lolita making them a breakfast in the kitchen, Roman convincing Lily a walk along the beach before breakfast was a good idea.

Ty lay on his bed, his arm behind his head as Amy cuddled up to him, she had not wanted to push him, Knowing the morning had been a difficult one.

"do you think Lily will be ok?" she asked softly, not looking up at him, but knowing he was listening,

"I hope so, I think she needed it, we needed it, "he replied,

"I can't imagine the pain of losing a child like that, let alone the guilt it must carry "Amy mused, stopping her thought process when he didn't reply, "sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I wasn't thinking"

He rubbed her shoulder, as his lips touched the top of her head, "its ok, I know what you meant, and yes, I can't imagine it either, I lost a brother, but it must be ten times worse for her, to carry a child and have it taken away, "he replied, "I hope we never have to ever feel that kind of pain, "

"we?" Amy said, her head looking up at him, "you mean, you and me? If we ever,,,,,"

He smiled at her, his hand now playing with her hair near her cheek, "yes, we, if we ever have kids"

Amy grinned, "I know we've talked about this before, but, with all that's happened, you know, I was just checking you still…thought it was in the cards" she watched him, seeing his lip curl,

"Is there something you want to tell me Amy?" he teased, "because …. if there is I …."

"NO!" Amy growled, "of course not, "she chuckled to herself, as she hit him on the chest playfully, "I was just checking that's all, "

TY rolled on to his side, and looked her deep in the eyes, "I love you ok, and yes, one day, when we are ready, I'd like to have a kid with you, "

"when we are ready" Amy smiled,

"yes, "he smiled back, "when we are grown-ups" he joked,

She snuggled into his body, happy with that notion, Ty wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"yes, when we are all grown up" Amy giggled

"I'd like triplets"

Amy looked up suddenly, her eyebrow high in stunned exasperation "triplets?"

"yeah, or quads" he played, "then I could get them all a motorbike and start my own motorbike gang"

Amy glowered at him, "and if these quads are all girls?"

"well, girls look hot on bikes too, "he ducked as she hit him, his laugh making her hit him again. Amy reached up and kissed his lips,

"I love you" she whispered, snuggling her head up against his chest, as he rolled back onto his back.

"I love you too Amy, "he replied, his eyes on the ceiling as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

Silence fell between them for a while, words not needed. Simply being together was enough to keep them both in a happy euphoria.

"Amy" Ty finally said, his eyes still upward, his body relaxed as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"yes?"

"I think we should head off tomorrow, "he said,

"oh ok, if you want too, "Amy sat up, looking into his eyes, "if you're ready to go, so am I"

He nodded, "yeah, I'm ready, its time, I think moms ok, Roman is a good guy, and well, if she needs me I'm only a flight away. "

"you sure?" Amy asked, "because if you want to stay, we can, I'll ring Grandpa and tell him we've extended our trip a little"

Ty shook his head, "no… we've been here for over a week now, and it's going to take us a few days to get back on the bike, so. I think it's time, "

Amy smiled and wrapped her fingers around his hands, "ok, so we let Roman and Lily know at dinner and then it's the just us and the open road tomorrow?"

"you, me, and the open road "Ty agreed, as he suddenly pulled her down on top of him again, rolling her in his arms and securing her underneath his body. "but first, I think, I'd like to see what's going on under this rather hot little outfit of yours. "you got the whole Lou corporate vibe going on?"

Amy glared at him, seeing the cheekiness in his eyes as he watched her,

"so, you think the way my sister dresses is hot?" she demanded, waiting for his response,

Ty rocked his head, considering the question, making Amy's mouth fall open in mocked surprise "you do!"

He grinned and kissed her, his lips lingering a little past innocence.

"Lou's good looking, I won't lie, but you Amy Fleming, I could just ..."

Amy giggled and squirmed as he buried his chin into her neck. "Mr. Borden! "she laughed, "you're being very inappropriate, I'm not that kind of girl"

"Oh really!" Ty chuckled, "Inappropriate am I, not that kind of girl. I beg to differ, I wasn't the one last night with their mouth around my... "Amy pressed her hand to his mouth to silence him as he ran his hand down her side and slid it up under her soft shirt, "so this, I take it is inappropriate?"

Amy gasped as she felt his hand gently pinch her breast, "yes, Mr. Borden, very much so, you brute you!"

Ty growled and kissed her again, rolling her back so she was on top of him. "So, I'm a brute now too?"

Amy sniggered and flicked her hair back over her shoulder, as she sat up, she was sitting on him now, her legs straddling his hips.

"You Ty Borden are trouble," she teased. "with a capital T"

He grinned up at her as his hands slid up her thighs. Making her move her hips gently.

"I may be trouble, "he replied, "but you miss Fleming are a force of nature"

* * *

to be continued


	76. The Prodigal Son Chapter 76

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay faithful readers, Life got int he way. But this is a nice long chapter to make up for it. :) I'll working on the next and have a few days off, so I'll try to get the next one up in the next two to three days too. Enjoy,The Road Trip begins... I had some fun writing this one, went on a bit of a virtual road trip myself to keep it believable. thanks again and happy reading.**_

 **Chapter76**

Amy pushed the last of her clothes into her backpack, Ty had told her to travel light, so most of the clothes she had bought while in New Port had been boxed up to be freighted back to Hudson separately, along with Ty's wrangler jeep which Lily insisted he took with him as well. Ty packed the rest of his clothes too, leaving some behind for when he inevitably came to visit again.

"You sure we are going to survive for three odd days with only two changes of clothes each?" Amy asked. They were only taking one knapsack, it was a decent size, but as Amy was riding shotgun, it would be on her back, Ty explaining that if he wore a bag too, it would make it harder for her to hold on to him while on the bike.

"we have the saddle bags as well, "he said as he threw some more clothes into a box. Pressing it closed and taping it shut.

"But …." Amy protested, looking at the dress Lily had given her, her lips in a down cast.

Ty came over to her and smiled, "by the time we get back, all this here" he waved his hands at the boxes, "will be at Heartland, so that dress you're so reluctant to let go of, will most likely beat you home"

Amy gave a sad smile and placed it inside the box in front of her, "ok, ok, it just feels weird leaving my stuff behind"

Ty sighed and gave her a cuddle, "you're not leaving it behind, your letting it find its own way" he kissed her forehead and went back to his clothes, the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, so they needed to get this done and dusted so they could get on their way.

It was just after dawn when Ty pushed the Indian out onto the front drive, he kicked down to foot stand and looked over at the front entrance way as Amy, Roman and his mother came through the large doors. Amy was dressed for the ride, in a pair of faded blue jeans and a leather jacket covering a dark blue fitted tee. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she talked with lily softly as she walked down the front doorways stairs. Roman waved to Ty and jogged over to him. Ty also dressed for the road, in old jeans and a tee of deep green adorned with an Indian motorcycle print. He pulled on his old but favorite brown vintage leather jacket, his aviators slipping into place as he shook Romans outstretched hand warmly in welcome.

"you all gassed up, "Roman asked, checking out the bike, giving it the once over as Ty smiled and nodded,

"ready to roll" he laughed,

"what's your first stop? You're following the coast yeah?"

TY nodded, coming over to the bike and pulling the buckles closed on the saddlebags, "well, I was thinking maybe Santa Monica for breakfast? but that depends on traffic and Amy, she's never been on a road trip like this before"

Roman nodded, "that will be sweet, follow the Pacific highway, you can chase the beach for most of that ride. "

"Roman." Ty said, his voice lowering as he came to stand in front of the new man in his mother's life. "look after my mom ok"

Roman held the youngers gaze, seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he pulled his sunglasses away, "keep her safe, "

"I promise you, Ty, I will make sure she is ok from here on out" Roman shook Ty's hand again, holding him to his promise "she is very important to me, "

"I can see that, "Ty said, "Im glad she's finally found someone who…." he stopped, not knowing how to put it into words, "Im just glad she's finally happy and she's not alone"

"you stay in contact Ty, don't drop off the radar, she needs you in her life too. "Roman came forward and hugged Ty roughly in a masculine way, tapping his back as he did. "don't let that company consume you kid. You have a life too, never forget that ok"

Ty smiled and nodded, heeding the advice, his eyes turning to Amy and Lily as they approached,

"you ready to roll?" he said, seeing Amy hug Lily one last time and smile at her.

"thanks for having us, I really enjoyed staying here," Amy said softly, Seeing Lily's eyes smile at her as she leaned in and kissed her cheek,

"I loved having you here Amy, you are a beautiful soul, I see that now. "He squeezed her hand as she let her lips brush the youngers ear, "look after him, love him with all your heart, he deserves that, he deserves you"

Amy nodded and turned to walk over to Ty as he helped her pull on the backpack, Ty then kissed her cheek and came over to his mother, walking with her back towards the front door, leaving Amy with Roman, who was still eagerly checking out their ride.

"So…this is it, "Lily said softly, "I know it was never in the cards for you to stay permanently, but, I wish …."

"Mom, "Ty said softly, "I'll be back, I promise, but, this isn't my home now, "he turned his gaze back to Amy as she laughed with Roman, "she's my home, she's my world"

Lily chuckled, nodding in agreeance as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Im going to miss you, both of you"

Ty leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm going to miss you too, you and Roman"

Lily whimpered but tried to smile, her hand raising and touching his cheek, "you are and always will be my boy, and I'm so happy we got to spend this time together, "she hugged him back, not wanting to let him go, but knowing New Port was not the place for her son. Not anymore "ride safely ok, call me when you get back, so I know you made it ok"

Ty chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze, kissing the top of her head. "I will Love you Mom"

As he turned to go back to the bike he heard her suck in a sob, Ty's footsteps stopped as he turned back to see what was wrong, "hey, you ok? please, mom, don't cry"

"I'm ok, "she sniffed, her smile shaky but there, as Roman came down the drive, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Giving her the support, she needed. "it's just…It's,"

Lily looked up at Roman as he kissed her forehead, Ty still watching her, concern on his face. "I'll be careful I promise," he smiled, thinking her tears were from worry.

Lily shook her head, "No… No. it's not that, "she swallowed and gave him a beautiful smile, as her hand wiped her cheeks and she pulled her self back together. "I Love you too Ty"

Ty stopped for a moment, suddenly realizing why she had broken down. In all the time he had been there, make that in all the time he had been with her since he pulled out of New Port headed for Hudson. He hadn't once said he loved her.

That simple statement had rocked her to the core. She chuckled to herself as she smiled again, seeing his green eyes sparkle as he threw her a wink, his head turning back to his love as he jogged back up to the parked bike.

"MR Ty! Wait! Mr. Ty!" a voice boomed from the front doors, once again causing Ty to stop and turn back around, his smile wide as Lolita came barreling up the drive towards him, her heavy-set body bouncing along with her ample bosom. She wrapped her arms around him, Kissing his cheeks with her big red motherly lips. Her hug engulfing him like a bear as Amy heard him laugh and inhale suddenly in an attempt to breathe.

"You be safe, no being dangerous ok, you keep to the speed limits, rest when you can, and don't you dare think of drinking while on the road, " She squeezed him again making him gasp, as she kissed his other cheek, "I mean it, Mr. Ty, you keep safe, and don't be gone so long this time ok, "

Ty staggered back slightly when Lolita finally released her hold, His smile electric as he straightened his sunnies and lent in and kissed her cheek in farewell, "you stay safe to Loli, I'll miss you too, and your cooking "

She nodded vigorously, tears in her Spanish eyes, as she pushed a brown paper bag into his hands, "for you, and your Amy, something special, to help with the trip"

He grinned and touched her cheek, "thanks Loli, " Ty waved to Roman and Lily again as they came to stand next to the emotional housekeeper, Ty now at his bike, offering Amy her helmet as he pulled on his own, Amy stowed the brown paper bag in the saddle bag and threw her leg over the back of the bike as Ty turned the ignition, the engine roaring into life as he kicked up the stand and stopped for a moment, taking one last look at the mansion before him and the three people standing in front of it. Amy waved her hand to them, watching them all wave back, as Ty revved the engine and turned the bike out onto the road, his foot hitting the gear pedal and cruising it off down Sea spray drive towards the estate gates.

* * *

Ty hit the Coast Highway at the junction of Superior Avenue, Amy holding on tight to his back as they cruised along the coast, he took his time, holding a decent pace but also enjoying the ride. Amy's hair flying out behind her as they went. The Indian followed the road over the duel bridge way of the Santa Anna river on past Huntington Beach, Amy smiling as she remembered that very car lot, where they had talked and then made love in the back of Lily's Jag. The Indian cruised on, past Sunset Beach, Surfside and turning inland briefly following the Pacific Coast Highway as they headed through the middle of Bridge Port. Amy shut her eyes, loving the feeling of Ty's heart through her fingers as she held onto to his back, her legs around his waist, her boots on her rest pegs. Ty had given her the open face helmet this time, opting for the full face one himself, His eyes on the road as he felt her give him a gentle squeeze. He smiled and lifted his hand to flick up the visor, turning his head briefly back and throwing her a smile before looking back to the road. This was heaven, Amy thought, the motorbike ran smooth, and she loved the way it lent over gently as Ty negotiated bends and turns in the road, his skill on the ride noticeable by the way he was at one with the bike.

Ty Tapped her hand and pointed off to their right as they crossed yet another waterway, Amy seeing a sign that read San Gabriel River. She followed Ty's hand as they passed the Alamintos Bay Marina, with thousands of moored boats and vessels as far as the eye could see. Ty continued through Alamintos Heights and curved the bike through the circle area roundabout near long beach. Heading on through the suburbs of Whittier, Poly High and over the Los Angeles River.

Amy watched the houses fly buy through the lower Westside, as Ty pulled into a truck stop to refuel, they had been on the road for nearly 2 hours and Amy was in need of a toilet break and a stretch of the legs. Harbor Truck Stop was exactly what the name implied, with food, fuel, scales, and amenities. Amy jumped off the bike, pulling her helmet off and shaking her head, her hair flying around her shoulders as she did. Ty moved the bike towards the pump and hung his helmet on the handlebars as he stood up and stretched his back, Amy kissing his cheek as she headed off to the little girl's room.

Ty shook his head, took off his sunglasses and looked around, seeing trucks refueling, travelers buying snacks and refreshments and taking a well-deserved break from their vehicles.

Amy came back, looking a little more relieved as she saw Ty put the bowser pump back and walk slowly over to the main building to pay.

"that one impressive ride," a voice said, causing Amy to turn around suddenly to see a rather large trucker coming over to her, his smile wide, his eyes on the bike as Amy smiled and stepped back a little. "pretty beefy machine for such a little girl"

"oh no, no, "Amy corrected "I'm just the passenger, my boyfriend, it's his bike, "

The trucker nodded, and rubbed his stubbly chin, "not cheap, no sir, cost a bit I'd say"

Amy's' eyes glanced back towards the store, hoping Ty wouldn't be much longer,

"where you heading?" the large man's eyes were on Amy now, and she didn't like the way they seemed to linger in certain areas.

"Canada Actually, heading home," she said, her voice now not sounding as confident as it did when she first spoke.

"Canada! That is a ways to go…..." he mused, "you gonna stop, stay the night any where's"

Amy laughed nervously as she stepped back again, the bike now between them, "most likely, my boyfriend, he's planned the trip, he's just getting some drinks and…."

"and then we will be on our way," Ty said, as he came up behind her, handing her a can of lemonade as he eyed the trucker and his interests. "you all good?"

"Yeah bro, just digging your ride is all, "the large man said, "and ya woman"

Ty gave a slightly challenged smile as his hand went around Amy's waist, "you into bikes then?"

"yes sir, I am"

"well, I appreciate your admiration, you have a great day now, "Ty reached out his hand and shook the truck drivers solidly as he stashed his purchases in Amy's backpack and threw his leg back over the bike. Amy followed suit as the robust man watched them, she pulled on her helmet, as wrapped her arms around Ty's chest, as he turned the key and revved the bike to life. Opting to hang his helmet on his arm as he gave the interloper a nod and pulled away. Amy buried her head into his back, reaching forward further down the road and kissing Ty's ear, "thank you"

He smiled, his hair flying in the wind as he pulled up on the medium strip briefly and turned to look at her, "you ok?"

Amy nodded, appreciating his sudden interjection. "he was huge? And rather scary "

Ty smiled, and touched her face, the highway traffic buzzing past them. "your safe with me, remember that." he called over the commotion and engine noise as he pulled on his helmet and re-entered the traffic flow.

* * *

They turned off the coastal Pacific highway at Avalon Boulevard and made a quick left onto Lomitas Boulevard following it through to South Redondo, heading back towards the coast at Redondo Beach, following it along to a pit stop at Manhattan Beach where Ty pulled up at the Manhattan Beach Pier.

He found a bike bay, near some rather large palm trees and helped Amy off the bike so she could have a break.

Ty passed her the drink he had bought her at the truck stop and they sat on the grass, near the bike, in the shade, Ty reclining back and letting his body stretch out, as he ran his hand up Amy's back, rubbing it gently.

"you're a bit sore" he said, more as a question than a statement.

Amy turned and gave him a gentle smile "a little, but it's nothing I can't handle"

"we can rest here for a bit if you like, it's still early," he looked around, the beach was still empty, since the day had only just begun," how about, we go for a walk down the pier and check out the marina?"

Amy chewed her lip, "ok, that sounds like a lovely way to start our day"

She jumped up, placed her now empty can in the trash and took Ty's hand as they wandered arm in arm down the pier front, the water on both sides as they took in the view.

They spent the next hour wandering around the Marina at the end of the pier, it was a, free to the public showcase of local marine life and studies, Amy eyes wide with wonder as they watched fish and sea creatures of every shape and color swim past their eyes. Ty couldn't help but smile, seeing how much joy she was getting out of the experience. This was a new world for Amy, filled with new things to see and learn.

They returned to the bike not long after 8:30am, Ty giving his girl one last hug and kiss as they jumped back on their ride and continued on their way, heading onwards along the water line, LAX on their right as Ty slowed and banked around a slow curve. Amy's' head was on a pivot as impressive passenger planes soared up above them. The roar of the turbine engines drowning out the rumble of the bike. Ty crouched down and hit the gas, speeding up as a large passenger plane barreled down the runway, lifting into the air and thundering over the top of them, Amy letting out a yell of excitement as they sped down the highway heading for their breakfast stop in Santa Monica.

* * *

Santa Monica was a coastal city west of downtown Los Angeles. With Santa Monica Beach being fringed by Palisades Park, with views over the Pacific Ocean from the cliffs. The Pier, famous in name and as being the home of the Pacific Park amusement park, the historic Looff Hippodrome Carousel, and the Santa Monica Pier Aquarium. Next to the pier sat Muscle Beach, not a beach for the meek or physically challenged faint-hearted, supporting its very own outdoor gym which had been in operation since the 1930s. In the city center, Bergamot Station promoted its cities culture with several art galleries and convention centers. While the Third Street Promenade was an upscale shopping, dining, and entertainment complex spanning the downtown area. It was considered a premier shopping and dining district on the Westside and drew crowds from all over the Greater Los Angeles district.

Ty pulled the Indian up and turned into a side run car lot, stopping in front of a sizable strip of grass, palm trees & walking trails featuring expansive ocean views.

He pulled off his helmet and shook his now damp hair, as he turned to look at his woman who still sat behind him.

"Welcome to Santa Monica" he smiled, as he hooked his helmet on the handlebars, "this is Palisades Park, I thought we could maybe take a break, have some breakfast?"

Amy smiled as her hair fell around her face, Ty loving the look she held on the back of his bike, confident, strong, yet hot and sexy too. She wore the look well.

"I'm starving "she nodded, her leg sliding off the pillion seat and her back arching as she pressed her hands into the small of her spine.

"Lolita packed us a care parcel, I'm sure we can find a palm tree or two to sit under and …." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Amy had rummaged through the saddlebags and pulled out the brown paper bag Lolita had left for them, she hit him playfully in the shoulder as she jogged off towards a nice gentle sloping lawn, that had the prettiest view of the ocean from the cliff face before it.

Ty shook his head, his leg swinging him off the bike as he pocketed the key, his hair flickering in the morning ocean breeze as the sun radiated off his sunglasses. He slowly walked after her, his boots crunching on the grass, his hands pushed roughly into his jeans pockets as he took a cleansing breath and smelt the sea air.

By the time he slid down onto the grass next to her, Amy hand already pulled out a small thermos bottle and two individually wrapped croissants.

"ham and cheese? Or Ham, spinach, and tomato" she asked, waiting for his choice of snack,

"Ham and cheese" he replied, as he lent back, his legs crossed at the knees as he looked out over the water. "I'm gonna miss this, you know"

Amy looked at Ty as she took a sip of the warm coffee in the thermos, "what? Lolita's cooking?"

Ty grinned, "that too, but no, I mean that" he motioned towards the water, the expanse of dark cobalt blue that spread out before them in both directions.

"Yeah, "Amy agreed, "nothing on that scale back home, well, unless you consider the glacier lakes in the mountains and the rivers that run through the higher foothills.

"yeah, they are pretty impressive too, but…. I dunno, this is…. Different"

Amy's smile faded slightly as she watched his faraway expression, her insecurities starting to twist in her gut.

"you want to come back with me, to Hudson, don't you?" she whispered, hoping with all her heart that his answer was going to be the one she was counting on.

Ty turned his gaze back to her, as he pushed his aviators up into his hair, "yes, of course, I do Amy, why would you even need to ask me that?"

"well, "Amy said, her tone low her fingers playing with the wrapping on her croissant, "you just seemed sad to be leaving all this and I don't want you to think you only have to come back because of …..."

Ty lent across her and placed his hand on her soft pink cheek, "stop ok, right now, "he smiled, his eyes searching hers, showing her that her fears were unwarranted, "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, by your side. If you're going back to Hudson, then so am I"

Amy let loose a relieved smile as his lips touched her, his mouth opening slightly as he worked that lip lock into a little more than a kiss in the sunshine. When he finally let her lips go, Amy's cheeks were flushed, her eyes locked to his, not knowing what to say.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we left New Port" Ty smiled, his thumb rubbing her lip gloss from his bottom lip. "you Amy, are my biggest distraction"

She chuckled and bit into her croissant, giving him a cheeky school girl crush kind of smile.

"I kinda like you a bit too" she gushed. Seeing his eyebrow raise in mocked surprise

"you kind of like me?" He laughed, "a bit?"

"well, a big bit" she elaborated, playing with him and seeing his surprised smile, "maybe a lot then, "

"good to know, "he laughed, "you LIKE me a lot, "he tugged his head to the side, nodding like he had been informed of something important, "I thought I rated a bit higher than that but ok, I suppose like is better than dislike or hate?"

Amy laughed and fell against his shoulder, her head tilting towards him as she looked up into those green eyes. "Ok Ok, I love you. "

"you? "he asked, playing back "you what? You?... I didn't quite catch that?"

"I …...Love …. YOU!" Amy said a little louder, her smile wide now, as she started to giggle as he cupped his ear and pretended he was still having trouble catching what she said.

"You what now?" he teased, "I didn't …. I'm not sure, but I think you …said you…"

"Ty!" Amy said in comic exasperation as she shoved him in the shoulders and made him fall back into the soft grass, her body climbing over his as she threw her hair over her shoulder and stole yet another kiss.

"I "Kiss, "LOVE" Kiss kiss "you" Kiss kiss, kiss.

Ty succumbed, and let his arms wrap around her as he pulled that last lip lock into seduction territory, his tongue against hers as he fed the flames.

It was only when a small black wet nose hit his cheek that Amy and Ty broke the connection, a terrier looking at them happily as it ran its rough tongue down the side of Ty's exposed face.

"Argh, "he growled as he laughed and sat back up, his hand wiping his cheek as he squinted one eye, "what was that"

Amy giggle turned into a full-on laugh as the small dog clambered over Ty's chest and jumped onto her lap, wagging its tail ferociously, its pink tongue lolling out the side of its now open slobbery mouth.

"Aww, he's so adorable" Amy cooed, giving him a cuddle and seeing Ty smile at her and run his hand over the dog's shoulders.

"he likes you, "he grinned, his head spinning around when he heard footsteps running down the path towards there little picnic zone.

"I'm so sorry, "a woman said, lead in hand, her face red from running, "he got off the lead and just bolted"

Amy handed the small dog up to its owner, giving her a {its ok, no need to apologize} kind of smile,

"he's really friendly, "Amy smiled, seeing the woman clip the lead to her little dog's collar and place him back on the ground at her feet.

"too friendly, "She said, as she glanced at Ty who had wiped his cheek again, "I'm really sorry, hey, he's got this thing about, um. People…well…you know, being close, he thinks he needs to intervene"

Ty chuckled and pulled himself up, "it's cool, no harm done, not the first time I've had a slobbery kiss in my lifetime"

Amy threw him a glower as she saw his cheeky smirk.

"Oh my…...lord" the lady breathed, stopping suddenly and pulling her dog closer to her legs, her eyes locked onto Ty as he looked up at her in confusion, his expression changing quickly when he realized his sunglasses were on his head and not covering his eyes. "I…. I…I'm so…. sorry… If I'd know he was going to….to …to you I…oh my"

Ty looked down, throwing Amy and awkward sideways glance. Knowing full well he had been sprung and by a little dog this time to make it worse.

Ty rubbed his jaw, throwing her a courteous smile, not wanting to make a scene. As other people were now walking along the pathways, enjoying the park and the ocean views.

"It's ok, "Amy cut in, smiling at the woman and getting to her feet, "I'm Amy, and you know…. Well, this is Ty,"

The woman shook her head in agreeance, her smile a little giddy as she darted from Amy to Ty and then back to Amy, "yes, that's Ty, Ty Borden, the Ty Borden. As I live and breathe"

She swallowed and looked down at him again, Ty's expression still pleasant, if a little contrite.

"Um, we were just having a little break, before we move on, "Amy said, noticing a group of three young teenage girls suddenly slow on the path ahead of them. Their eyes taking in the scene and the woman's demeanor, their suspicions raised at the sound of Ty's name being voiced "look, we are on vacation, and we really don't want it to turn into a media frenzy. So, could I ask you if you could maybe just…."

The woman nodded, taking Amy's point, Ty now sitting on the grass between the two females, his head down slightly as his arm rested on his up pulled knee.

"of course, I get it, I really do, "the owner of the small dog, who was now licking Ty's fingers as he scratched behind its ear. She let her gaze fall back to the famous young man who was hoping to stay anonymous for the trip home, "I'm sorry, you just, um, you caught me a little by surprise, I ….I've seen you on the TV and …well my sister she, used to live in New Port and she loves you, she's got a picture with you at some club down there with a group of girls, but to actually meet you face to face, one on one, in person, oh wow, your,,,, your you…..and and "she swallowed and looked over at Amy her smile giddy and lopsided, "he's so hot!"

Ty shook his head and covered his eyes, his cheeks flushing as he looked away. This was not how he had envisaged his breakfast on the beach turning out.

Amy smiled and the lady and glanced down at the now silent Ty, as his lip curled at the compliment. "yeah, he kinda is, "Amy whispered with a soft giggle, making the lady snigger too, her stress over meeting a famous person starting to subside.

"Amy, Ty, I'm so sorry for interrupting your …. Um break ...um morning, I hope you two have a wonderful stay in Santa Monica and …. well, me and Jack, wish you a great day." she smiled seeing Ty was still playing with her dog "well the rest of it anyways"

"Jack, "Ty chuckled, the little dog responding to its name and coming closer to him, his tail wagging so hard that his little behind started to move so fast his rear paws lost contact with the grass with the motion.

"If I'd known, honestly I would have…. Oh …. Please, can you…" she stammered, her smile a little clumsy as she stared at Ty and couldn't believe who her dog had actually assaulted.

Ty pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he handed it to Amy as he pulled the little dog up onto his chest and looked up with his best puppy dog eyes, mimicking the little terrier who once again started to lick his face. Amy pressing the camera button and capturing the cutest image of her man and his new little friend. Ty then looked up at the woman who couldn't help but smile down at him, as he pulled his feet under himself and stood up, the pup under his arm, "Um, you got a phone?" he asked, as the lady nodded quickly and pulled it from her track pants pocket, "argh, yeah, here you go"

She passed it to Ty who looked back at Amy and handed it on, Amy getting his message as he quickly ran his hand through his hair and pulled his sunglasses free, hooking them on his tees collar, as he turned, and put his arm around the now stunned lady and held the dog up between them. His world-class Borden smile on display as he snuggled into the two of them for the impromptu snap.

Amy handed the phone back to its shaking owner who took it from her with a slightly trembling hand, her eyes flickering over to Ty as he put his aviators back over his eyes and turned to stand next to Amy, his arm around her waist.

"that's one cute dog, "he said softly, seeing the woman smile again, still not completely over her star stuck encounter. "he's Jack, and you are?"

"Melody" she whispered, "Im Melody"

"well Melody, "Ty said quietly, "now you have a picture of your own to show off to your sister. " he smiled a perfect grin and gave Amy a gentle squeeze, "Amy and I are going to finish our breakfast and take in this beautiful view for a while longer, so I do hope you have a glorious morning too, " He handed the little dog back to her and kissed Amy's cheek, " I think he needs that walk now"

Melody nodded, and started to turn away, her footsteps a little unsure, "thanks for the photo, "she said as she placed Jack back on the ground, "really, I…. I"

Ty raised his hand, prompting her to wave them goodbye as she finally started to move away from them and head down the pathway.

Ty sighed and rubbed his face, his smile losing its forced luster, "sorry about that, "

"Oh, come on, you love that, I saw you playing with little Jack, "Amy teased, seeing his smile twist on his lip again,

"ok ok, the dog was cute, but…... "He protested back, not wanting to admit she could be right.

"face it, Ty, you can deny it all you like, but you Ty Borden are a softy, you like to make people smile, "she said, hitting his shoulder, seeing him blush and turn away from her.

"no... Im not" he breathed back, "I just wanted to give her what she wanted so she would go with as little fuss as possible"

"Oh Please, "Amy chortled, as she sat back down and picked up her croissant from the bag where she had left it. "just admit it. You're a big sook at heart, "Amy was enjoying making him flush his cheeks, it wasn't that often that she got him over a barrel.

"no…. I said I liked the dog, that's it" he smiled, slipping down next to her, trying to defend his honor. "little Jack, "he grinned, "and with that little tuft at the end of his lip, kinda looked like him too"

Amy giggled, and lent against Ty's shoulder, seeing the similarities herself, " seriously Ty, what you did then, for Melody, that was really nice, you could have chosen to ignore her, or even push her away but you didn't, you chose the friendly way, the respectful way,… that's class Ty, and you handled it really well"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, accepting the compliment, "thank you" His smile wide as he undid the thermos again and took a mouthful of the warm coffee inside. "eat up, we have a way to go before our next stop."

Amy took a bite of her croissant and looked out over the coastal sandstone bluffs, the view offering breathtaking scenic views of the Pacific Ocean and the coastal range. The wind caught her hair as it played with it around her face, Tys eyes on her as her beauty in that morning light captivated him yet again. He finished his food and wiped his hands on the bag, his hand now behind Amy's back as they stared off over the deep blue waters together, his mind on his love, his Amy, and the life he could now envisage with her before them.

* * *

After their time at Palisades Park, Ty and Amy decided to spend a little time in the iconic city that was around them, they took a walk down the national landmark that was the Santa Monica pier, Amy posing for a quick photo under the iconic entrance way. Stopping at Pacific Park, a family amusement park with its one-of-a-kind, state-of-the-art, solar paneled Ferris wheel. Amy couldn't resist, and although the lights were not on and it wasn't night time, Ty managed to coerce the operator into letting Amy have her wish and ride the wheel for several revolutions. Ty, although looking a little nervous, as heights were definitely not his thing, made sure the wheel stopped at the very top. Amy grinning at him as he exhaled shakily and tried not to look down at the expanse below them.

"you remember the Hudson fair, "Amy beamed, as she rocked forward and heard Ty whimper softly behind her, his hands now in a death grip on the gage rail.

"ahuh" he whispered, "oh I remember"

She grinned and lent in and kissed his lips, pulling his attention to her, but not getting him to release his hold on the rail,

"I distracted you then" she breathed, as she moved that kiss to his neck, feeling the tension running down his tendons.

"this wheel is twice as big as that one" Ty complained, his eyes shut as he took another deep breath.

Amy chuckled at his antics, not thinking it was even possible to love him even more than she did already for once again facing his fear and riding the wheel with her.

They kissed on the top, Ty focusing on her lips and not the fact that he was possibly losing all sense of feeling in his fingers due to holding on to her so tightly. The cool ocean air around them feeling fresh and alive as they came through the decent.

Once safely back on solid footing Ty wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, thanked the operator and they continued to explore the magic that was the Pier and Pacific Park.

They rode the original carousel hippodrome, Ty sitting backward on his brightly painted pony as Amy snapped an image of him with the goofiest smile she had ever seen as he pretended to fall from its rump. She kissed him in front of the glass wall at the Santa Monica Pier Aquarium, A lovely older lady taking a priceless photo of them in each other's embrace with a rather large bull shark eyeing them suspiciously from behind the transparent wall. The negotiated shops, listened to entertainers, played in the video arcade, Ty teaching Amy the finer art of Grand Prix driving, only to have her beat his best time in the last championship race.

They stopped for a breather at a quaint little pub, grabbing an early lunch and a few refreshments. With a final walk down, the pier's west end checking out the catch of the morning in the buckets of the local anglers.

It was just after midday when Ty threw his leg back over the Indian and turned the key, Amy sliding on behind him as they said their farewells to Santa Monica and headed out northward, Amy's arms around her man as her hair billowed out from under her helmet.

They cruised along Third Street Promenade Amy's eyes catching the upscale shops, dining, and entertainment complexes as they went, with the reputation of being considered a premier shopping and dining district on the Westside it drew crowds of locals and tourists to its offerings.

Ty stepped up the pace, the bike humming underneath them as he guided it along the coastline past Malibu, Point Mugu State Park and onwards into the late afternoon hours towards Oxnard and Ventura.

After a brief stop and fill at a truckers stop, where Amy decided to stay with Ty and only use the restroom while he waited for her at the doorway. They motored on into the evening, the cool night air nipping at their noses as it raced past their faces. Ty finally pulling the bike and its tired and aching cargo into the valet zone at the Four Seasons Resort, The Biltmore, Santa Barbara. Amy unaware that Ty had called ahead and reserved them the Ty Warner bungalow, The hotel's owners signature jewel in the four seasons crown.

Ty helped Amy off the bike and spoke briefly to the concierge who took her backpack and offered her his arm. Amy looking back at Ty with a questioning look as he watched her from the bike.

"I'll meet you in the room ok, "he smiled, "I'll just go stash the bike "

Amy smiled seeing Ty rev the bike into motion as he pulled away towards the security parking lot.

"Madam, "the concierge said his smile wide and inviting, motioning with his hand for a rather bewildered Amy to follow him into the main lobby. The Warner Bungalow accentuated the feel of privacy and evoked a strong sense of cultural history. Originally used as the personal residence of Robert S. Odell, the previous owner of The Biltmore. This free-standing Bungalow stood hidden amongst the dense jungle landscaped gardens and included a one-of-a-kind 2,000 sq. ft. extremely private patio area, complete with a rather ornate fountain, heated plunge pool with a whirlpool with massage jets, surrounded by exquisite bench seating, including chaise lounges, a dining table and chairs, and an already lit and crackling fire pit. The patio was adorned with the cutest candles and hanging lanterns making it a truly exotic yet intimate private dining experience.

It was absolutely beautiful, and Amy couldn't help but stare as the concierge helped her up to the stunning bungalow door.

The Biltmore was located just steps from some of the most beautiful beaches in California, with private bungalows and terraces that overlooked the Pacific Ocean and Channel Islands. Nestled amongst 22-acres of lush jungle and tranquil gardens, It defined luxury and high end living on the American Riviera.

"so. You like?" a voice said softly from behind her as she turned, still stunned by the beauty that just seemed to go on and on in every direction.

"I…. It's amazing "She whispered, "how? When did you? "she didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. This was not expected. Ty had kept this little pitstop hidden from his road trip run through. "I thought we were going to rough it? The open road, the stars? The wind in our hair"

Ty grinned as he pressed some money into the concierge's hand. Giving him a thankyou nod and dismissing him. "well I didn't say I was averse to soft sheets, fluffy pillows and a plunge pool, did I?"

Amy opened her mouth to counter, but his smile cut her retort. Those green eyes watching her intently as he came up behind her and waited for her approval.

"Hey, if you want to sleep on the beach, under the stars, that's fine by me, but I'm told those night crawlers and let's not mention the mosquitoes, well…" he cocked his brow, playing with her.

"no…. no... "Amy smiled, I'm good, this will have to do I suppose"

Ty grinned and wrapped his arm around her, walking with her to the door and swiping the card, his hands turning the handles and pushing the double doors open before them, Amy's mouth once again open as the bungalow opened up its treasures before her.

Immediately in front of them was the palatial living and dining space complete with custom upholstered sofas and lounge chairs, antique Italian furniture, a central fireplace, with custom wood paneling and detailing throughout. There was a massive dining table with inset sideboard and an impressive curved 65-inch HDTV.

Amy walked slowly across the polished board floors and discovered a butler's galley kitchen complete with full-size refrigerator, microwave, basin, decorated with hand-painted Andalusian tile work. The bungalow was huge and expanded out before them, the space feeling exuberant for only two. The master bedroom didn't fail to impress either. Wrapped in windows letting in the filtered sunlight through the dense tropical palms and ferns. It included a hand-carved walnut four-poster bed, upholstered soft seating, custom wood detailing, yet another curved 65-inch HDTV, and a full en-suite bathroom area complete with dual sinks, deep soaking tub, separate steam shower, and, Amy's favorite object of all a private vanity table.

"Ty I…. this is just…just" Amy stammered, not knowing what to say, she had been in some pretty fancy places while with Ty, but this, this just took the proverbial cake.

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly as he walked back into the main living area, his hands on his lower back as he stretched and pulled a tired and achy face.

"you ok?" Amy asked as he cartwheeled his arms in different directions.

"Yeah, just stiff, it's been a while since I've taken such a long ride." He smiled, letting her know he was ok, and his aches and pains were simple travel injuries.

"well, why don't we check out that heated plunge pool and let those whirlpool jets the concierge told me about do their thing "Amy jiggled her eyebrows suggestively seeing Ty's chuckle at her proposition.

"sounds like a plan, "he said gently, "you got that bikini of yours handy or?"

Amy turned away from him, heading back towards the bedroom, her hands on her hips as she undid her belt, "where your sense of adventure Borden, we are in a private bungalow, surrounded by the cover of the jungle, "she looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his surprised look, "you game?"

"Oh, Im game, I just recall I was the one pushing for the skinny dip back at moms, and you were the one pulling me up on decorum and appropriate poolside behavior... "

"well, things change Borden, you must try to keep up" Amy laughed, seeing his challenging glare as his jacket hit the floor and he ran after her, Amy squealing as he caught her up to her as she let her tee fall around her feet.

The warm water of the heated plunge pool enveloped their naked bodies as Amy slid across and sat on Ty's lap. He looked up into those big blue eyes, his smile giving away his desire filled intentions. As he slid his hands ever so slowly up her bare spine.

"you are amazing "he whispered, not able to unlock his eyes from hers, while Amy ran her fingers around his neck and traced them through the ends of his now damp hair.

"no, this is amazing "she contradicted, "and oh so good, my butt is so sore,"

He grinned and let his hands slide down her spine, resub merging into the water and finding her bare behind that sat ever so perfectly on his thighs. He squeezed in gently, his eyes holding hers as she moved slightly, her eyes closing as his hands worked those tired glutes back into suppleness.

"You want to go and check out the casino or the bar?" he asked, watching her face as Amy's mouth dropped open slightly as he continued his attention on her behind.

She slowly shook her head, content in where they were,

"I'll take that as a no, "Ty smiled, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck as he heard her sign, his thoughts moving away from remedial massages an into more playful areas.

Amy felt his hands lift her gently, her eyes opening as his lips sucked and nipped their way across her chest. His hands now on the side of her hips as he moved slightly then lowered her again.

Amy locked eyes with him instantly, feeling their union and arching her back as he gently roused her. She shut her eyes, her mouth open as she placed her hands on his shoulders, using his body as leverage. Ty let the wave overtake him as he too started to get lost in the sensation, his head falling back against the soft head rests as he felt her start to tremble and tighten around him.

"stop, stop," he whispered, as he pulled her close and pulled her up with him as he stood up, carrying her out of the pool and grabbing a large bath sheet to wrap around her. "wait for me"

He stepped away, grabbing his own towel and took her hand, leading her inside to the large king-size bed, where he toweled her off, his hands tracing every part of her naked body before he turned her and allowed her to do the same to him.

Amy's' hands slid up and down his torso, dabbing that soft terry toweling against his skin, her eyes big and blue as she pulled in close to him and let the now wet towels fall to the floor at their feet.

"love me" she whispered into his ear, as Ty pulled her close and kissed her with as much sensual fire as he could dominate. His hands guiding her to the bed where they fell together once again. "please, Ty love me now" Amy whispered, as she heard that growl, his response to her plea, as he showed her just how far that love could truly carry them. His body in sync with hers within seconds as they loved away the warm Santa Barbara night.

* * *

"Hey Lou"

"Amy. How are you? How's the road trip?" Lou put her coffee cup down, happy to hear from her sister who had been away over a week now. "You and Ty doing ok?"

"Yes, Yes, and Yes, we are fine," Amy said with a playful smile, her hands pointing to the table in front of her on the private veranda, the room service waiter placing the tray and giving her a polite smile.

The morning was beautiful in Santa Barbara, Amy had awoken to Ty smothering her neck and shoulders in kisses as he brought her into the new day. They had spent a glorious night together in their private, executive hideaway at the Biltmore, their bodies intertwined as one amongst the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. The had made love, slept in each other's arms and loved again in the early morning light. Amy couldn't imagine being any happier or fulfilled that she was right then. She was traveling the Californian coast with her boyfriend on the back of an Indian Motorcycle, staying at expensive and lush hotels and being loved and tantalized beyond her wildest dreams. If she hadn't have known otherwise, this was exactly how she could see her real honeymoon playing out before her. It was magical, it was exciting. It was just amazing beyond words.

"so, where are you now?" Lou asked, interested in an update on her sister's travel adventures.

"We are in Santa Barbara, "Amy said, as she ran her hand down her tanned leg, she was sitting on one of the many softly padded patio benches, surrounded by opulent plush cushions and rolls. "we are moving on tomorrow I think"

"so, you are looking at getting home maybe Wednesday or Thursday?" Lou enquired,

"um yeah, I dunno, depends on travel time and which way Ty goes, but I think that sound about right" The warmth of the morning sun was on Amy's back as she looked off into the jungle that surrounded her beautiful bungalow. She still couldn't believe that it was all hers for the day.

"so…. You and Ty? "Lou pushed, a cheeky smile on her face.

"so...you and Scott" Amy pushed back, playing her sister at her own game.

"wedding plans, what can I say, I can see how they can cause people to elope" Lou laughed back,

"don't you dare! "the younger sister said with a giggle in her tone. "at least wait till I get back home to help you ok"

The two sisters talked and shared, Amy, realizing just how much she had missed her older sibling.

"So, Lou, do you remember before I left, that I ask for a favor from you, "Amy's eyes glinted as she looked around the patio, making sure Ty hadn't returned yet from his trip to the pool for a swim.

"Yeah, I do, I did some research for you and I think I found what you're looking for"

"really, can you send me the information? And directions? I want this to be perfect Lou, "Amy looked excited, her plans falling into place at last.

"ok, ok, give me a sec, I'm sending it through to you now," Lou's fingers worked for her laptops key board, creating and email, attaching the documentation and sending it on.

Amy's phone buzzed a few times, causing the little blonde to quickly check her inbox and save the attachment. Her eyes alight with anticipation at what was to come.

"It's not too well known, so you should have the place to yourself, "Lou smiled.

"this is perfect Lou, you are a star!" Amy flicked through the images Lou had sent her, "this is going to be excellent"

"so. Where's Ty now? Aren't you scared he's going to find out and spoil the surprise?"

"No Lou, he's gone for a swim, so ... it's all good, this is definitely going to take him by surprise, "Amy chuckled to herself, "I honestly can't wait,"

Staying at the Ty Warner Bungalow offered its guests a complimentary access pass to a state-of-the-art fitness center, including tennis courts, putting green, and resort pool. Part of the exclusiveness of staying at this particular location was also the VIP ticket pass to the Coral Casino Beach and Cabana Club; an exclusive private membership club with world-class fitness center, yoga classes, and expansive locker rooms with sauna and steam rooms, there was a beachfront whirlpool, kids pool, and an Olympic sized swimming pool, which had, been the temptation that had caught Ty's eye that very morning, pulling him temporarily away from Amy and their bungalow hideaway.

"so how are Grandpa and dad?" Amy asked she was still missing home, her family in particular.

"oh, you know Grandpa Amy, he's obsessing over the coming winter, and Lisa has had to take drastic measures to get him to slow down. She's has taken him on a picnic today, against his will of course, but I don't think he really had much choice in the matter,"

Amy laughed, imaging how Jack would have been, he never liked to take it slow or easy, he was a rancher through and through and hard work and fore thought came with the rancher territory.

"and Dad?" Amy looked hopeful, she hadn't told her dad about her trip away, nor did she mention that it was just her and Ty taking this road trip to the unknown either. There was a very good chance that Tim may just not have been as accepting of this little vacation as she was hoping he would be.

"he's dad, He and Jack got into it when he realized you were gone, but after a little bit of argy-bargy he kind of sees it, your way now" Lou closed her laptop when she heard the mudroom, door open. Her eyes lighting up when Mallory came in and waved at her. "He's fine now, it seems he's gotten over his concerns about Ty and his relationship with you, so…. I think you're in the clear"

They continued to talk about other indiscriminate things, Amy asking after Spartan, Mallory, and Soraya and then getting a rundown on how the ranch was running too.

Her eyes lifting to a smiling Ty as he came up the veranda steps, his hair damp, his smile wide as he kissed the top of her head in welcome. He mouthed the words {who are you talking too} as he took a seat at the large outdoor table and pushed a piece of pineapple into his mouth.

"ok Lou, I got to go ok, Ty's back and we are about to eat breakfast "Amy's eyes were on Ty as he hung his towel over the balustrade behind him, letting the early suns warm rays dry it from his dip in the pool.

"Hey Lou" Ty called, now holding a grape, his grin intoxicating as be beckoned Amy over to join him.

"Ty says HI, "Amy said softly as she got up and walked over to the table, her long tee, (His tee), falling around her slender thighs.

She hung up the phone and threw him a rueful smile, as he spoon-fed her some yogurt.

"How is everyone back at Heartland?" he asked, as his thumb traced her bottom lip, catching a rogue spill. His lips sucking it from his thumb with a smile.

"they are good, "she said, Ty catching the small glimmer of homesickness in her eyes. "Lou was curious as to when we would be back, I told her it depended on which way we went and whether or not we stayed here for tonight or headed off today,"

Ty sat back in his chair, reading his girlfriend better than he could read cards, and as he was pretty good at that skill, so that was actually saying something.

"well, that's your call Amy, I'm cool to follow your lead, we can stay here, and relax for the day and head off tomorrow morning, or we can pack up now, and get back on the road today."

Amy thought for a moment, contemplating her options "what do you want to do?"

"I'm cool either way, honestly, if you want to go, I get it, but if you want to stay and check out the sites, well that's ok too"

Amy curled her lip, still feeling undecided about what she wanted to do. "I suppose we could stay the day, go for a walk and …."

"or we could curl up here in front of the pool, or …." he smiled, one of those smiles Amy knew too well, "there's always those soft sheets and pillows?"

She shook her head, knowing where his mind was going and seeing that devilish grin as it tried its best to tantalize her.

"I love it here Ty, I do, But …. I …..." Amy dropped her eyes, not wanting to disappoint him, not realizing his smile hadn't moved, he still looked at her with as much love and conviction as he had before she had spoken.

"you want to go?" he whispered, "and that's exactly what we are going to do then"

"are you sure, if you want to stay then we can stay, I'm just, I dunno, we've got a fair way to go. Before we even cross the border,"

Ty stood up and came around her chair, his hand tilted her chin up to him, those big blue eyes making him smile all the more, "I get it ok, lets finish breakfast, and then pack up, I'll go pay the bill and bring the bike around, we can be on the road within the hour"

Amy stood up and gave him a hug, knowing he was doing this for her and not really for himself. She nodded and gave him a gentle kiss before reclaiming her seat.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in happy unison, talking about things and places, dreams, and reality. Once their plates were clean and their stomachs full, Ty went off to sign out and retrieve the Indian from the secure parking garage while Amy packed away their belongings.

It was a little after nine when they headed back out on the road, Amy's arms around her lover's midriff, the sun at their backs as they wove their way through the beautiful streets of Santa Barbara.

* * *

Ty pulled the Indian inland along the San Marcos Pass Road heading past the San Marcos Foothills preserve. The landscape now taking on a lush appearance as they wandered the bike through the hills area. Ty's hand motioning to the Brown and white sign that welcomed them into Los Padres National Forrest. Huge rock walls soared up along the side of the roadway on one side, with sweeping valleys descending on the other, the native flora thick and mixed with palms and well-stocked trees. As they went further on, the terrain grew rougher and rougher, with the road cutting through rocky outcrops and rises.

The walls around them now taking on a red, dusty kind of color, dotted with green from the ground coverings and shrubs, it was loose and silty coverage, flaring up behind the Indian in a plume of pink dust. The landscape was beautiful, Amy had to admit, but it looked different from the soft greys and slates of the Rockies that she was used too. The road rose and fell with the foothill's undulations, Ty's speed dropping as he negotiated slow long curves and then tighter more controlled banks and curves. Amy noticing the return of civilization again as they passed Rancho San Marco Golf Course, its white painted fences standing out against the deep green backdrop. After what felt like hours TY banked right slightly, slowing the Indian and turning into a side road, Amy rump now aching again from sitting still for so long.

He let his foot slide down onto the gravel, his bike rumbling under them as he pointed to the sign ahead Amy nodding in agreement and tapping his shoulders as he lifted his boot and coasted forward into the Cachuma Lake Recreation Area. Ty pulled up near the outer buildings, Amy relieved to stand and stretch as he filled up the gas tank and stretched his own back and body.

"I feel like we have been riding for ages, "Amy said softly, Tys eyes smiling at her as he held the bowser,

"three and a half hours, "he agreed, "not bad if I do say so myself "

"well it's just after noon, so I suppose we should find a place to stop and eat? "

"You're hungry?" Ty grinned, knowing the answer,

"no, well, yes, but…. You just shush" she warned seeing that goading grin and knowing where the conversation was heading.

"well, we can keep going a little while longer and pull in for a rest stop in the next truck stop or town, "Ty suggested, "I can check the map, or we can just keep on going and see where the road will take us"

"I'm game for a little mystery "Amy smiled, coming over to her love and kissing his cheek as he rehung the bowser pump.

"ok, well, let me just pay for this gas, and we will be on our way again"

Ty ran across the stop and talked briefly to the attendant in the window, passing her some bills and grabbing two bottles of water on his way back. They took their break, drinking their cool replenishment and then kicked off again, Amy's hair a tangle of blonde silky strands as the mountain air flicked it across her back. They rode on through Santa Ynes, detouring briefly when a local at a truck stop told Ty of The Solvang Motorcycle Museum, located in Solvang, (just out of Santa Ynes), Housing a display of an impressive collection of vintage and rare motorcycles as well as European race bikes.

The collection was quite expansive, and Amy watched on with a smile as Ty wandered through the display the collection ranging from a 1910 FN to the more modern machines. The emphasis was tilted toward racing motorcycles. But road bike enthusiasts like Ty were also catered for. Ty grabbed Amy's hand and took her through the rows of immaculate machines holding such names as AJS, BMW, Ducati, Gilera, Matchless, Moto Guzzi, MV, Norton, Triumph, Velocette, and Vincent. An original vintage Norton catching his eye finally when the curator told him it was actually up for sale.

Ty pulled back onto the highway 2 hours or so later, Amy at his back again as the headed on up through Los Olivos and Los Alimos, Amy pushing Ty on as they owned the road before them, Ty gunned the engines, the Indian taking up the challenge as it flew along, their bodies tilting with each curve and fluctuation. Amy had never in her entire life felt this free, this alive, it was beyond description, Beyond her wildest dreams.

It was a little after two when they finally slowed into Santa Maria, Ty pointing to a rest stop where he slowed the bike and let his feet slide along the road as it came to a halt. He leaned back, as he flicked up his visor, his face radiating a tired but happy smile.

"you want to stop here? Or keep on going?" He called, waiting for his lady to give him the next move.

"I need food and a toilet break," she said back, seeing his grin and acknowledgment,

"we stop here then, "he said as he pulled the visor down again, gave her thigh a quick squeeze and pulled the throttle, causing the bike to roll off again, heading into the main city hub of Santa Maria. They were on California's Central Coast now. With this bustling city known for Valley wineries and the famous Santa Maria-style barbecue, a local specialty. With beautiful Parks that drew birds such as Lawrence's Goldfinches. (a favorite amongst bird watchers). For those of a cultural nature, The Santa Maria Historical Museum chronicled the town's past through photographs and artifacts. West of the city were the Guadalupe-Nipomo Dunes which stretched down the Pacific Coast.

Ty banked left, pulling the bike into the undercover in front of Hotel 6 Santa Maria South. Amy touched his shoulder as he killed her engine, his hands pulling his helmet from his head as he looked back at her.

"we can go check out the higher end joints, but I didn't book ahead this time, so I don't know what we will be able to get. " he looked over towards the lower end hotel, his eyes a tad despondent "I suppose we could stay here, leave early, we can be on our way when the sun rises. "he waited for Amy's response, knowing that this was not at the standard he normally offered to her or considered himself.

Amy stretched her arms above her head and shook her hair out, getting movement and feeling back into her limbs. It was falling into the early evening now; the sun was setting on their day and they needed to rest. Ty looked exhausted, and she knew that although he could probably use his fame and notoriety to get them a penthouse room in one of the many high-end establishments. She really didn't mind the little, no frills, simple road side sleep stop that was Motel 6.

"this is perfect" she replied, "do you want me to go in a book a room or do you want to…." Ty gave her a dry smile, knowing he was running the risk of being identified if he took the lead. Being outed in an openly communal area, may not be as easy to get out of and with no on hire hotel security to assist, it could just be asking for trouble." I'll go" Amy conceded as she kissed his cheek, Ty smiling at her as he watched her jog across the parking lot and into the reception lobby.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were standing just inside the simple room of the ground landing. Ty's Indian parked out the front. Amy's eyes looking around the simple yet practical abode.

"This is, "Ty said, his hand rubbing his head, "um…different, you sure about this Amy? I can make a call and ..."

"It's fine, "Amy giggled, "we can't expect much more for $69 a night"

"that is true, "Ty chuckled, "you definitely get what you pay for hey"

"well according to this helpful brochure Bruce gave me, along with his phone number, when I booked the room, we have free Wi-Fi, and a micro-fridge in an all clean, friendly modern fitted guest room. We can enjoy the use of the outdoor pool, which is open year-round, as well as having free use of the basketball, and tennis courts." Amy waved the flyer at Ty with a grin.

"Oh, that sounds exciting "he replied, as he dropped the backpack on the floor and looked at the rather sparsely decorated retro room. Amy came over to him, seeing how unimpressed he was, Ty denounced a lot about his high-end lifestyle perks, but Amy knew that he had a fondness for traveling in style, this simple one bed, one-bathroom room, with a small stand-alone TV and a mini fridge was well below what he was used too. And she could see his reservedness written all over his face.

"we can make this work," Amy said happily, noting Ty's dry expression as he took a seat on the end of the understated bed and bounced lightly testing it out.

"Or we can cut our losses and drive up to the Santa Maria Inn or the Radisson?" He cocked his brow, hoping she would say yes.

"come on, it won't kill us to rough it for one night, we can make an adventure out of it, "Amy wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her other arm opening up and waving around to the possibilities. "think about it, you, me, this big old bed and nothing to distract us? it will be romantic"

"Romantic?" TY laughed, "this place? Where do you see this so-called Romance taking place" He was playing with her and Amy decided to develop the game?

"well, we have a bed, and a low-pressure shower, and clean towels, "she crunched her nose seeing the lime green offerings on the towel rack though the bathroom door. "well… I think they are clean"

TY rubbed his hands through his hair, his shoulders shaking as he laughed, "oh yeah, I can feel the romance just oozing out of this place, Lime green towels and bed sheets, Oh Im feeling the love"

"Look, go and freshen up, have a shower, then you and I can order take out and maybe watch a movie if I can figure out how to use this pay TV option thing"

Ty grinned and wiped his hand over his tired face, conceding defeat "ok, ok, You order and I'll go and clean up, " he slowly got up, pulled his jacket from his shoulders, leaving it on the bed next to her as he walked wearily off towards the small bathroom in front of them, not bothering to close the door in his wake. Amy heard the water turn on and then a soft murmur of him humming to himself as she picked up her phone and proceeded to order them some dinner.

It wasn't long until they were both snuggled up together munching on fried chicken and fries as they watched an old retro movie. Amy, wearing one of Ty's tees and not much else and Ty in his boxers. Once they were full up on their crispy Santa Maria BBQ Chicken bits. They both reclined back in each other's arms and snuggled down to finish the movie. Amy's head in the nape of Ty's neck as her arm lay across his bare chest.

"Ty," She said softly, her eyes on the tv screen as the reflection cast colorful copies the show images across their white bedsheets.

"Hmmm" he replied, he sounded content and sleepy,

"that ride today, through the foothills was truly amazing," she continued, "I never thought seeing the country on the back of a bike would be so exhilarating"

"Glad you liked it, "he said softly, Amy not looking back at him, so not noticing his eyes starting to slip and close.

"I did, it was truly epic," She agreed, "I can't wait to tell Lou and Grandpa about it, "

"hmmm" Ty's response was a tad noncommittal now, she could tell he was fading fast.

"well, I just know tomorrow is going to be even better, how much farther do we have to go until we reach San Francisco "

Silence fell between them for a while, Amy's only companion the sound of Ty's breathing as it slowed into a peaceful rhythm.

She looked up finally in his direction, seeing his head had fallen nonchalantly to the side, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. She smiled, he had succumbed to the exhaustion and the ride. His face calm and relaxed as he slumbered beside of her. Amy rolled gently in his arms and carefully sat up, placing their rubbish on the side table as she watched him gently exhale.

She couldn't help but smile, he looked so adorable laying there next to her. That chest rising a falling with each breath. Amy hit the remote, and turned off the TV, then reached up and killed the lights. The room plunged into soft darkness, with the only illumination coming through the front curtained windows, A blue neon color radiating through from a 'drink beer' sign that flashed across from the door of their room.

Amy took a deep, cleansing breath and shut her eyes, letting her mind drift, her only reference being the beat of Ty's heart as he slept beside her. It had indeed been a perfect day, and Amy knew, that tomorrow was going to be more of the same.

* * *

They left Santa Maria early the next morning, way before dawn. Ty paid the bill, giving Bruce an extra hundred-dollar bill if he not only forgot his interest in Amy and the likelihood of her ever calling him but also in the fact the Ty Borden had stayed at his establishment. He guided his bike through the still sleeping streets of Santa Maria, Amy curled to his back, her head resting on his shoulder blades as the cool morning nip bit at her cheeks.

The next part of the trip was more about the ride than the stops. Ty pulling back towards the coast, stopping briefly in Morro Bay for gas and a quick meal top up. They only stopped long enough for a coffee and a bagel, a full tank of gas and a quick toilet break before they were on the road again, the wind at their heels as they headed up the coast through Cambria, San Simeon, and Plaskett. The smoothness of the Indian lulling Amy into a relaxed slightly sleepy state of mind. She loved the feeling of being on the back of the bike, the open road ahead, no pressure, no rules no regulations. Apart from the local road authorities that on occasion seemed to show interest in the immaculate road machine and its two leather-clad riders. Ty was just as good at motorcycle riding as he was at horse jumping, he seemed to have this innate ability to read the road that was before them, negotiating every bump and rise, every turn and bank. Amy could feel his heart beat through his jacket as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her face pressed close to him as the smell of the ocean assaulted her nostrils.

They pulled in around noon at a small, yet rather popular truck stop, Ty taking the opportunity to stretch and eat once again. He found a small little picnic zone just off the main highway, where they sat under a large tree and ate freshly baked bread rolls and cold cuts. Ty kissing her playfully in the dabbled light, while two young girls giggled from their pushbikes as they watched on.

It was mid-afternoon when they cruised through Pacific Grove and came to a longer stop in Monterey,

A pretty little city on California's rugged central coast. Known for Its historic Cannery Row, being the one-time center of the sardine-packing industry. Today, it was a popular strip of gift shops, seafood restaurants and bars, set in converted factory spaces. They stopped for a more substantial meal in a quaint little bar, where Ty gave Amy a rundown on his historical knowledge of the area, seeing her look of disbelief which finally made him confess to googling it on his phone moments before they entered the eatery.

They walked hand in hand, back towards the bay, enjoying each other's company and their time together. Ty dodging exposure, his aviators and windswept hair somehow pulling a Clarke Kent on him and his persistent fan base of young and older hot-blooded girls and women.

The Sun was setting behind them when they hit the bitumen again the final leg of their journey to their next major stop. Amy pushed Ty on to skip the intended rest stop in San Jose and head straight for San Francisco. This extra ride was going to mean they would hit the beautiful city well into the evening. But Amy was keen to see what this magical city had in store and make up some lost time.

They rode through Gilroy and Morgan Hill, not stopping, the houses and towns sliding by as they continued on into the ever-alive San Jose. Ty slowed, but with a gentle squeeze from his lover in encouragement, he flicked the bike into gear and continued through, San Jose blooming around them. It was a large city surrounded by rolling hills in the aptly named Silicon Valley, a major technology hub in California's Bay Area. It was filled with Architectural landmarks, such as the Italianate-style Oddfellows building to Spanish Colonial Revival structures, making up the downtown historic district.

This area was also home to the Tech Museum of Innovation, devoted to the exploration of science and technology. Amy whispered into Ty's ear at a set of light, asking him if he actually did want to stop, she knew he had interest in all things technical, his mind one for machines and working parts. But he gave her a quick kiss, before flicking down his visor, his hands back on the throttle as they weaved between cars and taxis as they made their way out of the city once again. Following the highway towards Redwood City and chasing the flow of the busy highway as he skirted along San Francisco Bay.

The Bayshore freeway ran along the front of San Carlos Airport. They had lost light back near San Jose and the high bean of the solitary headlight of the Indian guided them on their way. Amy was tired, she knew Ty was too, his shoulders had stooped slightly as he rode. And she had seen him circulating his ankle from time to time when he took it off the clutch. They rode through the suburbs of Belmont and San Mateo, the cool night air around them now as the world of the after dark came to life. It was near 10pm when they scooted past the rather impressive San Francisco International airport, ablaze with lights and noise as thunderous passenger plane came and went overhead.

Ty continued on, following the highway through South San Fran and on through Portola, Bernal Heights and turned off onto the Central freeway into the heart of San Francisco.

San Francisco was a hilly city on the tip of a peninsula surrounded by the Pacific Ocean and San Francisco Bay. It spent a lot of its time clouded in its year-round fog, which showered its cable cars and colorful Victorian houses in its soft white haze. There was a Financial District with the Transamerica Pyramid as its most distinctive skyscraper. In the bay sat Alcatraz Island, site of the notorious former prison. And the highlight, the crowning glory of the bay, the iconic Golden Gate Bridge.

After their motel 6 adventure, Ty was determined to show Amy that being with a Borden, although fun and unpredictable, did also demand a certain level of, shall we say class and stature. He wasn't one to flaunt his wealth or position, he never had been, but that didn't mean he didn't like or was immune to the high-end comforts that wealth and status tended to bring with it. He was, after all, a Borden.

He pulled the Indian up in front of the iconic Fairmont San Francisco hotel. It's multicultural flag display, showing its prestige above their heads as they flickered and dance in the breeze.

It was impressive, to say the least, an awe-inspiring picture of the historic San Francisco itself. The grandeur of one of the best luxury hotels atop Nob Hill coupled with its reputation for impeccable service and a promised of a truly memorable experience while you were a guest within its opulent walls. Known for turning simple moments into lasting memories for leisure and for love Ty knew Amy would be blown away by this luxury hotel stop.

It was Centrally located, a short cable car trip from the bustling Downtown area, Financial District, Union Square, and the Fisherman's Wharf. In fact, The Fairmont was the only spot in the City where each of the cable car lines met. Amy swung her leg off the bike and pulled the helmet from her head as two rather fancily dressed top ad tailed porters came running over to her.

"Mr. Borden, please allow us to help you" one of them chortled at them, Amy, a little taken back by their sudden appearance and overzealous attentions.

Ty stood up too, handing his helmet the porter with a smile, motioning to Amy to do the same. The young man happily took them and the other jumped on the bike and started it, heading it off towards the secure valet parking lot. Amy looked at Ty, a little shocked, he wasn't one to let anyone ride his bike, let alone a hotel porter. He had even been a little, shall we say miffed, even though he covered it well at the time when Roman said he had taken it out for a spin.

"Miss Fleming, if you will follow me, I will take you and Mr. Borden to your room, "He bowed and showed her the way with a rather toothy smile, Amy's eyes flickering to Ty as he grinned at her looking surprised.

"what?" he said cheekily, seeing the comedy in the antics before him, "this is a great hotel"

"I'm sure it is, "Amy said back as they entered the extravagant lobby area, decked out in pale greens and golds. "I'm just a little surprised is all, "

She crooked her eyebrow at him as a reception clerk ran over and shook his hand, offering him two swipe keys and a smile to boot.

"you called ahead, didn't you? just like you did in Santa Barbara," Amy asked, now taking his outstretched arm as they were escorted to the elevators.

"maybe" he grinned,

"you did! when you disappeared at that truck stop!" she cut back, giving him a rueful smile, "you said you were going to take it as it came after Santa Barbara? No more pre-booked stops? "

TY grinned and even bigger grin, "yes yes, that's true, but, after that fleabag, you picked last time, I thought I had to up the ante a bit, "he gave her a cheeky grin, knowing he had broken the rules of the road trip for the second time.

She slapped his shoulder in mocked annoyance at his dig of a comment, "it wasn't that bad, and you stopped there, not me! you just asked me if I was ok with it "

"it wasn't that good either" he contradicted, chucking under his breath as the elevator doors shut behind them.

"you Ty Borden are a snob, "she mocked, "you may play the casual game, but there's a boy of luxury under that façade"

Ty rolled his eyes, his smile wide, the lift operator chuckling at their banter, "I'm not a snob, I just like clean sheets, and hot water,"

"Pfffft! We had clean sheets and hot water at the hotel in Santa Maria," She retorted,

"no, we had clean sheets, from a week ago and lukewarm water, "he corrected, knowing he was teasing her and loving the rise he was getting back.

Amy pursed her lips, her words failing her as she remembered the shower at the Hotel 6, it was rather average, the spray going everywhere but where it was supposed to go,

"fine, Mr. Borden, you win, "She finally said, "you want opulence, who am I to stand in your way,"

TY cocked his eyebrow, wondering what that actually meant, "Hey, I do this all for you Amy, everything is for you!" He faked hurt over her comment, his eyes sorrowful as they watched her.

Amy eyes him suspiciously, she was a devious one when she was challenged, Ty now very well aware his deviousness might end him up in hot water after all.

"here is your room Mr. Borden, Miss Fleming, please enjoy your night," he turned back to the elevator as Ty and Amy stepped out and walked the five to ten steps up to the large double white doors. The was a plaque on the door that said Golden Gate Suite.

Ty swiped the pass keys and walked inside, Amy stopping in stunned silence as she took it all in.

This Signature Golden Gate Suite offered spectacular panoramic views of the City and Bay including such landmarks as the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, Coit Tower, and the Transamerica Pyramid. There was a telescope in the living room which was separated from the bedroom by double doors. Situated on the corner of the Tower Building, the suite offered an abundance of natural light. Luxuriously appointed, it featured a spectacular marble bathroom with separate bath and shower, a sofa bed in the living room, 2 flat-panel TVs, an exuberantly fluffed pillow top bed, A Nespresso coffee machine and Bose sound system. This was a suite for those who would be kings and queens.

* * *

Wednesday night was closing in around them, Ty was tired, Amy could tell that by the way, he carried himself after their showers were done. The fact that he had simply showered next to her, and not instigated and shower play in the double recess also made her think he was past tired and well into exhaustion. They ordered in room service, opting for a quiet, intimate dinner in the room, just the two of them. Now both in their sleep attire, and soft plush hotel robes, they both took their place on the ornate padded dining chairs in front of the roof to floor windows that looked out over the lights of the city.

Amy's' eyes watched the horizon, taken away by the view that spread out in all its glory before them. She had to admit, even though she played up and teased Ty about his like of traveling in style and comfort, this was pretty impressive.

They ate their meal, enjoying each other's conversation and company, Ty polishing off the last of his boutique beer as he yawned and stretched back in his chair.

"you look like you're ready for bed" Amy smiled, seeing those green eyes twinkle at her even if slightly jaded by weariness.

"it's been a long day, "he agreed, "but If you want to watch a movie or …." She smiled at him, knowing he was wiped out from the ride, the miles taking their toll on his reserves. Yet, here he was, still open to entertaining her none the less.

"Maybe we can curl up in bed and watch a movie from there, "she suggested, "you, me, that big luxurious bed over there?"

He grinned, and slowly stood up, placing his napkin on his plate, a glint in his eyes she knew too well. He reached for her hand, which she took willingly, escorting her over to the bedroom where they both shed their robes and climbed under those opulent Egyptian sheets. Amy shut her eyes feeling the softness against her skin, she was in a pair of small PJ shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled back in a soft braid at the back of her head. Ty, just in his boxers, slid in beside her, His arm sliding around her shoulders, so she could curl into his waiting body.

He loved having her by his side, and he was going to miss this once they returned to Heartland. They had discussed moving in together, and he had agreed to the idea, after residual reservations. seeing now, that they could quite easily cohabitate and his fears when it was first considered and suggested by Amy now being well and truly quashed. But Ty also knew Jack and Tim were going to be stumbling blocks. They had seemed ok about this holiday road trip, Jack not showing any sign of reservation over Amy attending or going with Ty to see his mom, Heck, Tim seemed to actually like Ty now, ever since he saved him from the freezing river, he had turned into his biggest supporter.

But taking Amy from them, claiming her as his own and becoming her live-in partner, that was a whole other kettle of fish. He knew he was going to have to go back to Montana for a while at least, to help Bastion set up. That meant either leaving her at Heartland and doing the commute long distance relationship or taking her with him, uprooting her from her family and her life and her career. She was the head trainer at Heartland, she had clients, a reputation and a blossoming career. Could he just expect her to give that all away for him? To become a plus one to his endeavors. Amy was amazing, he knew that she could be or do anything she wanted. Was it really fair of him to assume that she would give that all up simply to be with him and stay by his side? How could that be fair, how could he ever expect her to do that? Even if the thought of not having her twenty for seven made his heartache.

Amy flicked on the TV and played with the stations, Ty's body heat making her feel all warm and snuggly as it engulfed her.

"what do you want to watch?" she asked, as she felt his hand slide up and down her bare shoulder. That simple movement making her tingle inside.

"Im cool with whatever you want" he replied softly, His voice was low and thick with sleep, it was rather obvious he wasn't going to be awake and conscious for very long anyway.

"Well, How about a rom-com?" She suggested, "make you laugh?"

He murmured and rubbed his eyes, "cool, "

Amy flicked through the Movies on offer, finally deciding on a slightly more poignant movie and a classic, Sleepless in Seattle"

She craned her neck up to Ty's face as the opening title started to run, her smile once of expected surprise to see his eyes already closed.

Amy rolled in his protective arms, so she was snuggled into his side, her arms folding over his chest as she rested her chin on her forearms. Those blue eyes watching him as he inhaled and then exhaled, slow and deep.

A smile curled at the corner of his lip, as he moved his hand up to run down her cheek, his eyes staying closed, but his smile growing.

"you going to watch the movie? Or me?" his voice asked, as Amy kissed his hand as it cupped her cheek.

"you," Amy said softly, "You're so cute when you sleep"

Ty's grin grew even wider, as his green eyes flickered open slightly, catching her loving gaze and holding it seductively with his own.

"cute?" he questioned,

"yeah, all cute and adorable, like…. I dunno, you just look all warm and cuddly when you sleep" She grinned, loving the feeling of his hand on her face as he traced her cheek with this thumb.

Ty chuckled and flickered his sights again, holding the contact with his eyes and his hand, a silence falling between them.

"aren't you tried?" he finally asked, "it was a long ride?"

"Yeah, a little, But I was just holding on, you did all the work," she commended. "you're really quite good at this motorcycle stuff aren't you"

He smiled again as his other arm pulled the pillow up slightly behind his head, so he could see her better, "I like bikes, what can I say"

"I know, it suits you too, I have to say, when you came out of that truck stop, with your leather jacket and your sunnies, the helmet on your arm, gloves in your hand, I was like oh my!"

Ty grinned, and Amy saw his cheeks flush slightly, she loved to see him react to her when she played, it made him even more appealing.

"so, you like guys in leather and road worn?" he asked, "is that what you're saying? "

"Well, yeah, but I like you in jeans and a cowboy hat too, "she played, her eyes diverting slightly, as she chewed her fingernail,

"just jeans and a cowboy hat?" he asked, he could play this game too, and he didn't feel all that tired suddenly either.

Amy nodded, her eyes giving away her thoughts,

"well, I have the jeans, but …." he pulled himself up slightly as he hands cradled her cheek, his lips moist as he watched her before him.

"jeans will have to do then" Amy whispered, as her lips gently touched his as she fell forward into his embrace. The kiss soft but sensual, filled with love and caring. Ty's arm wrapped around her body, as he lowered himself back down onto the soft pillows, Amy now laid across his bare chest as he let that kiss build in its enthusiasm, He tilted his head, deepening the connection, his hands in her hair as she returned his touch with her own. Both losing themselves in the others embrace. They made out for quite a while, rolling in each other's arms, disheveling the sheets and comforters, pillows and cushions falling to the floor. Ty taking control at one moment then being superseded at the next.

They two of them only coming up for air when the remote fell off the bed and startled them as it made the tv volume suddenly pitch louder than normal.

Amy curled into Ty's chest, her head just under his chin as he kissed the top of her hair. His strong arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

"This has been an amazing road trip," he said softly, "I'm really going to miss having you all to myself like this"

Amy grinned, she loved it when he told her how he was feeling, he had come a long way since those first days when they met, where he was shut off and filled with self-preserving attitude and angst.

"Im not going anywhere Ty, "she replied, "once we get home, I'll still be by your side,"

He kissed her hair again, his hands pulling her closer, "I know, but ….it won't be like this, just you and me and nothing else, "

Amy tilted her head up, so she could look into those green eyes of his, seeing he was talking from the heart, bearing his soul to her once again. "I've never had this before Amy, not like this, someone I can count on, someone I know will love me and be there ..." he stopped feeling foolish. "ignore me, ok, I'm tired, I don't know what I'm saying "

"Hey. I'm always going to be there for you Ty, no matter what, you can count on me… I promise you, "she whispered, "you don't have to worry about ever being alone again ok, I promise I'll never push you away."

He looked down slightly, knowing she had read him too well, he couldn't hide how he felt from her. Amy had this innate ability to pull the true crux of his emotions to the surface. Even if he didn't even know himself that was where the feelings were stemming from.

"I love you," she said gently to him, "never doubt that ok, no matter what happens to us or our lives, I will always love you and be there for you"

"same goes for me," he replied giving her a genuine smile, his eyes locked to hers, sealing the pact. "I mean it, Amy, no matter what, as long as you'll let me, I'll be by your side"

"we should get some sleep, "Amy finally said, "you look exhausted and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Ty nodded, as he leaned forward once again and kissed her gently on the lips, "sorry, your right, I'm beat, I'll make it up to you I promise"

Amy grinned and tapped his chest, knowing he was good to his word. "your damn right you will" she teased as she slid her hands down the middle of his bare chest, her fingers lingering on the top of his abs, making him shudder and chuckle.

"good night" she whispered, as Ty's arm reached out and turned off the headlight, plunging the exquisite apartment into darkness, the only illumination coming from the San Franciscan landscape that surrounded them.

Amy turned off the tv and snuggled closer to her man, her eyes flickering closed as she felt his breathing settle and fall into that all too familiar rhythm of peaceful sleep.

She smiled her mind in a happy place, her heart filled with love and excitement for the days to come. She hadn't felt this happy and content in a long time. She was young, she was in love with the most wonderful guy in the world and the future seemed brighter than it had ever been. They had faced so much together, trial after trial, challenge after challenge, and now here they were, stronger together, stronger as one.

This was bliss, it had to be. Amy couldn't imagine it any better than what it was right at that moment. In his arms surrounded by his love.

* * *

to be continued


	77. The Prodigal Son Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

It was Thursday morning and Amy sat quietly at the small ornate table in front of the most brilliant view she had ever seen. She recalled the spectacle of NYC when they had stayed there, but this was breathtaking. San Francisco was a visually beautiful city, and from their room, on the 23rd floor, she was spellbound by the breaking day as it cast shadows over the golden gate bridge and the bay.

Ty was still sound to sleep, she hadn't wanted to wake him, he looked so peaceful curled up in the bedsheets when she rose. The ride was after all more arduous on him, as he was the one controlling the bike. And such a long road trip was bound to take its toll on any bike enthusiast. They had another long day ahead of them, and they were, actually, a little behind schedule. Amy had told Lou they would have been back by Thursday, but now it looked like the weekend was looking like a more realistic target.

She didn't want Ty pushing the boundaries of safety and fatigue either, or breaking land speed records for that matter, just to get her home in the time frame they had originally envisaged. So, she pressed her phone, then put it to her ear, knowing that in her heart, even though she was missing home. She didn't want this time between them to end too soon either. Responsibility and commitments would come soon enough, right now, she was enjoying being wild and free and having Ty all to herself was an added bonus.

"Good Morning, Heartland Equestrian Connection and rehabilitation center how can I help you today"

Amy grinned, knowing that chipper voice could only belong to one person,

"hey Malloy, "she smiled, "you're over early, "

"Amy? Is that you?" Mallory bounced slightly on the spot, unable to hide her excitement, "where are you, Lou said you would be back today?"

"Well, yes, and no, I'm in San Francisco, so, …."

"San Francisco! that's miles away! how are you going to make it back here today if you're not even over the border yet!" Mallory sounded rather confused and as usual full of questions. Questions were, after all, Mallory's thing.

"we won't be back today Mallory, that's why I'm ringing, I just wanted to let Grandpa and Lou know not to expect us" Amy rubbed her face, she had lost the knack of dealing with the overzealous question filled ring-in who had become an impromptu part of the Heartland family since she was no more than 5 years of age.

"well….. I ….I suppose I will cover for you, god knows Lou needs the assistance, and well someone has to control these ranch hands. "Mallory rolled her eyes, her daily regime of barking orders and taking names now in constructive thought in her mind.

"You know Grandpa is quite capable of running the ranch side of things Mallory, as to is Caleb, "

"Jack is… well, you know, heading into his twilight years, and this is a rather large operation. Don't stress though ok, I can handle it, don't you worry Amy, you and Ty, take your time, enjoy your vacation and leave the pressure and the business and of course, all the clients, god knows we have ample, to me. I've got this, all of the ranch comings and goings, I will make it work somehow"

Amy rubbed her face, Mallory was an angel, but a drama queen as well, she chuckled to herself as she heard her mumbling about lists and set ups. "Mallory, you just need to make sure the rosters are adhered to and that any clients that are pre-booked are assigned a consultant trainer. Leave any difficult cases for me for when I get back. Lou knows the booking schedule, we made sure it was set in place before I left. "

"yes yes, I know, I will check it out and make alterations, "Mallory replied, Amy now convinced she wasn't actually listening to her explanation on how to make the training table work,

"Is Lou around?" she finally deflected, hoping to speak to a less manic family member, "or Grandpa"

"who is that on the phone?"

Mallory turned suddenly to see Jack standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her suspiciously.

"Umm…... No…. Lou isn't here, but …...Um Jack,….. well …...well…"

"GIVE me the phone!" Jack growled, his hand now pulling the house phone from the young girl's fingertips. "go and sort out the house barn will you, NOW!"

Mallory glared at the old cowboy and stopped outside, mumbling under her breath about rules and staff treatment and how unappreciated her skill set was.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa" Amy's voice ignited, happy to hear his gravelly voice on the line,

"Amy? Hello, it's good to hear from you," Jack took a seat at the kitchen table, the morning sun only just peeking through the country windows. "how are you and Ty going?"

"we are great Grandpa, it's been amazing, we are in San Francisco at the moment, "Amy couldn't hide her smile, her grandfather and her shared a very close bond, they had built it stone by stone, brick by brick since the death of her mother. He had always had a soft spot for Amy in his heart, Jack loved both his granddaughters, but Amy, with that blonde hair, those blue eyes and her natural affinity with the equestrian world just reminded him of the daughter he had sadly lost to soon.

"San Francisco," Jack said, "I've always wanted to see that prison Island there, "

"Alcatraz" Amy giggled, "I can see it from my room, Grandpa, we have this amazing view,"

They chatted on about things that were happening on both sides of the phone, Amy talking about their road trip and the stops so far, and Jack telling her about the ranch and the clients that were coming and going.

"How's everyone going?" Amy said in a quiet tone, not wanting to disturb Ty who still hadn't surfaced.

"we are fine, had a few clients come through, but nothing out of the ordinary, the trainers are handling it. Lisa is working with Bastion right now, helping manage the Lucky site up here, while he's away. The police have backed off now too, seems their case against Talon and that weasel Thomas is set to proceed, so operations should return to normal soon. "

"Oh, "Amy said, a little surprised that no one had spoken to Ty or filled him in, "does Ty know about all this? I thought Bastion would be at least keeping him in the loop, especially if it's about Talon and the case"

"Yeah, he is, sends him an update via email every few days or so, "Jack replied, his frown curling on his brow, "he said Ty's been following the investigation, and now with a court date set and his appearance date confirmed it's just another nail in that mad man's coffin. Must be hard though, for Ty I mean, having to face this all again, relive it "Jack paused, noting Amy had gone quiet" how's he doing? he hasn't mentioned any of this to you has he?"

"no, not a word, "Amy seemed perplexed, usually Ty shared this kind of thing with her, but he hadn't mentioned Lucky or Bastion or the company since they took off on the plane to see his mom. She wasn't even aware that he had been corresponding with Bastion.

"I'm sure it's nothing Amy, "Jack soothed, "maybe he didn't think it was worth disrupting your vacation over. Probably didn't want to worry you"

Amy nodded, not completely convinced, but conceding the point. Ty had been in full-on vacation mode, he had kept business and Lucky completely out of the conversation loop, preferring to focus on Amy and his visit with his mom. Maybe this was deliberate, maybe this was an oversight on his part. But how could she question him for putting her first, for trying to show her that their relationship was more important than anything to him? Maybe his silence was just his way of protecting her. Still, questions plagued her mind, what-ifs, how comes, why not's. It all just needed answers. She didn't want to feel annoyed at him for keeping it to himself, but somehow, that was exactly where she was headed.

"so when will you two be home, "Jack asked, knowing that Amy was now overthinking the information he had just given her.

"Um the weekend I think, I'll check with Ty, he's planning the route, "Amy's voice wasn't as care-free now, her thoughts playing with her mood. She lifted her eyes suddenly when she felt a soft kiss on the back of her head, Ty's hands landing on her shoulders as he looked down at her. He mouthed the words good morning as he wandered towards the kitchen for a coffee wakeup.

"I got to go, Grandpa, "Amy said with a forced happy tone, Ty's eyes flickering back to her with a smile.

"No worries, Let me know when you cross the border ok, "Jack replied, holding his voice for a moment, "Um, could I have a word with Ty, if he's around?"

Amy's' eyes flickered back to her love as he wandered back towards the bedroom, presumably to get some clothes, as he was only in his boxers.

"he's still asleep Grandpa, I'll tell him you said hi when he wakes up" Amy chewed her lip, not liking the idea of deceiving her grandfather, but she knew, if she let them talk, then he would most likely say something to Ty, prompting him to reconcile his chosen silence over Talon and the business with her. Amy didn't want that, if he was going to tell her, he needed to do it off his own batt without prompting from outside interfering forces.

"Ok well, you stay safe, ride safe, and I'll talk to you both soon, love you" Jack concluded, as he said his farewells and hung up the phone.

Amy put the phone down, her expression lost in thought as Ty came back to her, now in his jeans and a soft blue shirt, open at the front exposing his chest. He grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip before he came over to her at the table and sat down. His smile wide and inviting as he looked out over the expanse of the city below.

"You sleep well?" she asked, her voice a little still, Ty's attention on the view, as he nodded with a smile.

"yes, Yes, I did," he replied, his lips once again enjoying the warmth of his espresso blend. "Thanks for the lie in, by the way"

"no problem" she smiled, her hands around her own cup of tea. Her eyes watching him intently. Those questions she was dying to ask him clattering around in her mind. She had tried to stay in a positive head space, but her curiosity and dislike for being kept in the dark had started to jade those simple thoughts and make them take on their own ulterior motive and feel.

"so…. San Fran, you want to hang around for the day? Check out the sites, do the tourist thing or?" he asked, those pools of green now back on her, filled with his offer of taking a day to themselves.

"I don't know Ty, we are a little behind schedule, its Thursday and …well….we said we would be back today" Amy watched him, her eyes trying to evaluate his thoughts, but she was only getting a happy, carefree and very relaxed persona shown back to her.

Ty swallowed another mouthful of his drink and nodded, accepting her critique as correct, "I know, But I didn't think we were running to a set schedule Amy, I planned it out, but we made a few extra stops along the way, and …" he stopped, his smile wide, yet questioning, "you're having fun aren't you? "

Amy smiled, but he could see it was a mask over her real sentiments. His smile now faltering too. Something was just under the surface, and he was only catching a glimpse of it on her pretty features.

"you _ARE_ having fun? "he asked again, his eyes now needing a response.

"yes, I'm having fun, "she replied, "I've just got commitments, and well, so do you, apparently"

Ty put his cup down, his smile now filled with curiosity, "yeah, but …...we planned this Amy, we said two weeks to be safe,"

Amy looked at her cup as she took another sip. Ty's eyes now intrigued by her sudden cool mood, in particular, why it was directed predominatley at him.

"what's going on?" he asked, "is everything ok?"

"yes Ty, everything is ok, "she smiled and looked back out at the view, holding her tongue, her annoyance at his continued silence getting the better of her. She had given him a lead in, and still, he hadn't taken it.

"Amy?" Ty asked again, looking worried now, he wasn't sure what he had done to bring on this downturn in her mood towards him. "come on, if I said …."

"it's nothing ok, forget about it, I'm _fine_ "

Ty stopped, he put his cup down and swallowed, knowing full well that when a woman or a girl said they were _fine_ , it usually meant the complete opposite.

He stood up and came over to her, red flags flashing in his mind as he took her hands in his, removing her cup and placing it on the table and making her stand in front of him. He looked directly into her eyes and held her gaze, not letting her look away.

"You're not _FINE_ … "he pushed, giving her a soft smile, "so tell me what it is that I've obviously done to upset you and I'll try to fix it ok?"

Amy didn't answer, she just flicked her eyes benevolently and held her silence.

"look, if it's because we are running a little behind schedule, then ….we can get back on the road today and maybe ride through to Portland before stopping again, that way we will be home by Saturday at the worst" he watched her, hoping he had solved it, fixed the issue that was between them.

Amy shook her head, "you can't do that, you'd have to go all night, and …" she stopped, knowing that wasn't the issue anyway, "no…. I'm ok, just _forget_ about it ok,"

Ty touched her cheek, "no Amy, we said no secrets between us, so….I can't just forget about it, something is bugging you, I can see it in your eyes."

Amy huffed and turned away, making him look at her, with even more confusion.

"yeah, no secrets, exactly …." She whispered under her breath as she walked away from him and back to her chair.

"ok, now hang on, "Ty said quickly, running back in front of her, not understanding her attitude at all now, he looked completely lost as to why this happy morning was now turning into the prelim for a brewing argument.

"what is that supposed to mean?" he questioned. His hands now on her arms, stopping her in her tracks.

"It means exactly that Ty! as you said, 'we said' no more secrets, "Her eyes were a vibrant blue now. Her annoyance at him getting the better of her reasoning and her tongue.

"ok, so…. your saying I'm not doing that? "he asked, still not following, "you're saying I'm hiding something from you? is that it?"

Amy eyed Ty suspiciously, seeing the searching look in his eyes as he tried desperately to figure out what it was that she thought he had done wrong.

"Amy? "he pleaded, "please, tell me what the hell is going on?, why are you so dark at me?"

Amy took a breath, and steadied her resolve, her eyes looking back up at him as she bit her bottom lip "have you spoken to Bastion lately?" she asked simply,

Ty, thought for a moment, and then cocked his brow, "Bastion? Um no, not directly why?"

"really? "Amy pushed, "you haven't heard from him since we've been on the road?"

Ty stopped again and looked even more perplexed, "he's sent me a few emails, about Lucky and stuff, but…I haven't spoken to him, like on the phone or anything?" he stepped away from her completely baffled as to why his contact with his CEO would be upsetting her so. "I told him how important this trip was to me before I left, so he said he'd only pull me in if there was an issue"

Amy raised her eyebrows, still not completely buying his explanation. "an issue? "

"Yeah, something major, "he said with a confused smile, "that's why I hired him, Amy, so he could handle all the day to day stuff, giving me back my life. "he walked back to her, looking into her eyes again, "so I could have my life back, with you, at Heartland, "

Amy looked away. A sullen look in her eyes, making Ty feel even worse but not knowing why.

"I don't understand Amy, why are you so fired up about this? Bastion emails me, I respond if I think it's needed. End of story" He rubbed his face, looking a little wounded for being attacked over something he didn't even think rated on the relationship scale. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal, or that I needed to run talking to Bastion, my appointed CEO, of my company, by you first? " his tone was a little edgy now too, he didn't appreciate being challenged over something that had nothing to do with his relationship with her. "It's just business Amy, "

Amy's eyes flicked over to him, not able to control her tongue, "so Talons court date and your court appearance aren't that big of a deal to you then, I take it ?"

Ty stopped, his eyes locked to her as his smile faded into a straight line. He swallowed and stood in silence. Amy's expression one of sarcastic triumph. Seeing he finally had caught on to her grievance.

"as I said, _Secrets_ , "she said quietly. Seeing his eyes turn a steely green as he broke the connection and rubbed his jaw. "seems you're not keeping to that rule yourself, Ty"

Ty chuckled under his breath as he shook his head. "So… I take it Jack told you about that"

"well, you obviously weren't going to, "Amy cut back. Hurt in her tone.

Ty turned back to the window, his hands on his hips as he looked out at the view, a dry smile on his now challenged face. "I wasn't keeping it _secret_ Amy," he said softly, more to the expanse then to her. "I just hadn't got around to telling you about it…..yet"

"yet? So …."

"I was waiting till we got back! Actually.." he said his tone flat now and angular, his own defenses rising,

"why? why couldn't you have just told me about it now? shared it with me?" Amy asked, stepping forward, her voice a little shriller then she had intended, "we could have talked it through, maybe I could have …"

Ty spun around, his own emotions now coming up, he didn't want this, he had tried to avoid this by keeping quiet. But as usual, his best intentions had once again backfired on him.

"Why?" he said in an exasperated tone, "this is why! this right here!, I was trying to avoid this!. I just wanted this trip to be about us, you and me, no Lucky, no Talon, no court case, none of it. Just you and me. So yeah, when Bastion told me about it, I told him to go ahead and tell the police to do whatever it was they needed to do, and I'd sort it when I got back. "he stormed away from the window, Amy's eyes now a little glassy as he growled at her, he didn't mean to, but she had pushed him, and made him feel like he was once again letting her down. That he had once again made a mistake.

"you still could have told me, or maybe you just didn't want me to help you!" she cried back, her anger more at herself now than him, seeing she had pushed him past his limits.

"That's just it, Amy, "he snapped back, "I didn't want to deal with it, not now anyway, "he rubbed his face, trying to calm his temper, he didn't want to get mad at her. He loved her.

"why? You could have shared it and told me about how it made you feel …." Amy's' voice was trembling now. This had disintegrated into a full-on, argument between them and that was not what she had wanted either. She shut her eyes momentarily, berating herself for instigating this confrontation.

"for the love of…" TY growled into his hands as he pressed them to his face. His eyes so dark now that they were like uncut precious stones. "I didn't want to talk about it! that's the point, Amy, " he turned away, and headed for the bedroom, stopping at the door, "I just wanted this time for us, "

"But why didn't you just say that then ….." Amy cut back. trying to make him understand how she felt.

"OK! you win!, you want me to talk, I'll talk, you want me to tell you how I feel... _FINE_. I'll tell you! I'm scared ok, you happy now!, I'm shit scared of standing up in front of that courtroom, in front of all those people, In front of _HIM_!. having to once again retell what happened. What he did to me! I'm terrified of having to relive the fact that my brother, my blood brother, tried to kill me. "

Ty's voice cracked, as the fear came through, he took a quick repose, and the rubbed his face.

"Ty I…," Amy whispered, seeing the pain flash through his eyes, she had made him face something he was trying to contain for a later time. His eyes had begged her to stop, to let it go, but as per usual, Amy had pushed the point. Her need to control the situation and its outcome. Now turning back on her in an ugly way.

"forget it ok, Your right, I made a decision which obviously wasn't the right call, "he stopped, "for you anyway, so I apologize, next time, I promise, I'll get clearance from you before I speak to anyone! ok... we talked, I've apologized for my stupidity in thinking that I'm able to think for myself...it's done, " he turned towards the room again, those walls of reprimand sliding up around him.

"TY please, I…." Amy tried, stepping closer but seeing him raise his hand to stop her. His back to her now,

"just order breakfast ok, I'm having a shower, then we can pack up and get back on the fucking road, "he shut the door to the bedroom with enough force that it caused the wall the reverb in its wake. Stopping Amy before she had a chance to answer him, the bang making her jump slightly as she swallowed and wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

It was an hour later that there was a knock at the door of the suite, to which Amy quietly opened up to see the porter with their breakfast in hand. He placed it on the dining table and Amy gave him a few bills from her purse to which he nodded in appreciation.

She waited for the door to close and then looked over at the bedroom door, which hadn't moved since Ty slammed it closed over an hour previously.

Amy had heard the shower, but it had ceased not long after it had begun, and now there was just silence. The apartment felt lonely and cold. Even though she knew he was just on the other side of that door. Probably feeling as bad if not worse than she did.

Amy sat down at the table and looked at the food before her, strangely not hungry now. The appeal was gone as was her holiday carefree mood. She had overreacted, she knew that in her heart, she had pushed him yet again to the point of breaking and then got mad at him for reacting to her over it.

She rubbed her eyes, feeling guilty for her stupid behavior. All she needed to do was ask him about the emails and the court date, and he would have most likely just told her. But no, her own silly insecurities made her set him up to catch him out. Cornering him in a decision, that he had made with her wellbeing in mind.

Sometimes Amy didn't believe how silly and childish she could be. She felt terrible and she knew that he was probably sitting in that other room, meters away from her feeling exactly the same way. But she still couldn't pull enough courage into herself to go and knock on the door.

She looked at her phone, a tear rolling down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away in annoyance, she had no right to cry, she scolded herself, this was her fault and she wasn't the victim here.

She pressed the buttons and held the phone to her ear.

"hello"

"hey"

"Amy? Is that you?"

"yes, "Amy dropped her eyes, "I'm such an idiot Soraya, "

"Hey, no,… you're not an idiot, what happened,"

"I've screwed it up, all of it, it wouldn't surprise me if, after today, Ty doesn't dump me on my stupid arse,"

"Amy, "Soraya took a seat on the stool near the counter and motioned to the other waitress to cover her tables. "Ty would never dump you, Amy, he loves you, "

"No, he hates me, I,,,," Amy sucked back another tear, angry at herself for getting upset. "and who could blame him, I basically told him he can't speak to anyone without clearing it with me first! what is that!"

"Amy, listen to me, take a breath, and start from the beginning ok"

* * *

"Mr. Knight, I have Mr. Corbin on the phone," Sam hit the transfer button, sending the call through to Bastions cell.

"Mr. Corbin, "Bastion said as he walked through the now half packed up main office of Lucky Holdings in Portland Oregon.

"Mr. Knight, you wanted me to call, so here I am, "

"yes yes, thank you for that, now in regard to what we spoke about at the meeting, have I been able to persuade you to change your vote? "Bastion had stopped and pointed to another packing box as the removalist's continued on with their work.

"This is highly unconventional Mr. Knight, I don't take kindly to being coerced like this, "

"Now, I wouldn't call it coercion Paul, It's just a different way of looking at something that I feel will, in the long run, pull long-term sustainable profits for all of us."

"This is not a decision I take on lightly, I was friends with Brad you know that, But I have to say, that Im not sold on this idea Bastion, you're asking me to take a chance, on a kid getting it right and I just don't know if that is a chance I'm willing to take. "

"Look, Paul, all I'm asking is that you keep an open mind ok, don't be a sheep, look at both of the prospectuses and do what is best for not only the stakeholders but for Lucky. We can do this Paul, With Ty and I at the helm, we can make this work."

Silence fell on the line as Bastion turned yet another corner into another small office space, now only filled with boxes,

"I'll think about it , Bastion, I'm not promising anything but I'll consider your proposal "

"well, that's good enough for me, "Bastion hung up his cell and rubbed his face, his business brain in overdrive as he headed off towards the main entrance. He hit his phone yet again pushing it to his ear.

"Hey Sam, can you send Ty an email please, see if you can get an idea on his ETA, "

"yes Mr. Knight, do you wish me to fill him in on the situation at hand," Sam looked concerned, she was loyal to Ty, as a Borden. the same way she had been to his father,

"no no, not yet, let me talk to him face to face, "Bastion said, "it's not panic stations yet, I can swing this our way,"

"Mr. Knight, I really think Mr. Borden needs to …." Sam pushed.

"Sam, I said I'll talk to him, this could be a storm in a teacup, I'm not going to worry him unnecessarily"

"very well sir, I will email Mr. Borden with a request on his travel plans and arrival times."

* * *

Amy knocked gently on the bedroom door but didn't get a response. She pushed it open and looked into the plush room, to see the bed roughly made, and Ty, now fully dressed sitting in one of the large leather armchairs that looked out the glass window wall, The golden gate bridge in all its morning glory before him. He turned slightly when he heard her enter, but he didn't speak, his eyes returning to the view.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, stepping ever so slowly towards him, he didn't look mad now, but his lack of comment was making her nervous. "can we talk,"

He didn't answer but she saw the gentle nod of his head, which gave her hope.

Amy stepped forward again, now standing just behind his chair. "I'm sorry ok. I should never have…..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Ty stood up and came straight to her, his arms enveloping her as he pulled her close, his head buried into her shoulder as he hugged her to him. Amy returning the gesture by pulling him into her arms as well, her cheek pressed to his as she felt his arms surround her.

"I'm sorry "he whispered, kissing her cheek, not letting her go, "I shouldn't have walked away like that, or said ..."

Ty moved his arms, so his face was directly in front of Amy's now, his forehead touching hers as his hands cupped her face. "I love you, and If you want me to talk, or tell you things, I'll talk, I will"

He pressed his lips to hers, trying to show her that he wanted to make this right.

"no. Ty, please, I should never have pushed you like that, "Amy said in an apologetic whisper.

Ty shook his head, his eyes a little misty as he gave her a smile, "I was going to tell you, I was, I just didn't want it to spoil our trip, "he chuckled lightly seeing the irony, "seems a little mute now though hey, I managed to fuck it up all by myself anyways"

Amy touched his cheek as he looked at the floor, "no, our trip is far from ruined Ty, "she kissed him again, pushing the kiss, feeling him slowly warm to her and engage. Ty's arms ran around her body pulling her close, as she pulled away and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I won't let it ruin this, I love you too much"

He gave her a shaky smile as he found her lips again, his hands in her hair and he squared his stance and showed her how much he wanted to fix this tension between them.

Ty broke the embrace, taking a breath, his eyes on hers as he smiled and wiped his thumb across her damp cheek, "no tears, please, "he smiled, sniffing back his own, "only happy thoughts ok"

Amy nodded as he walked with her back into the main living area of the suite.

"I ordered for us, but it's properly cold now," she said softly,

Ty gave her a gentle squeeze as he lifted the warmer cover and saw pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit. He picked up a strawberry and gently pushed it to her lips, a smile on his own as she accepted it. "still looks good to me"

They ate their breakfast, both being a little reserved, keeping away from the discussion they both knew that had to have. Ty was the one to finally cave, as he drained the last of his coffee cup. His green eyes on Amy as he bit the bullet and once again opened up to the one person he knew that he could be totally honest with.

"Bastion told me about the court date when we were in Santa Maria, "he said calmly, seeing Amy give him an encouraging smile. "it's set for 3 months from now in Calgary."

"and you have to appear?" she asked,

"yes, I am testifying for the prosecution. "Ty said, his voice filled with worry. "against Talon and Thomas, both cases"

"and you're worried about it, about having to face him, "she said in a low tone, holding his gaze, "Talon I mean"

Ty looked at his hands, "I don't know if I can do it, Amy, I want to I do, but sitting in that room, with him in front of me... I just…."

"you won't be alone Ty, "Amy soothed, taking his hand, "I'll come with you, if you'll let me"

Ty nodded, accepting her offer. "Dell and Brent have been called too, "he continued, "Brent got a deal, no jail time if he gives Thomas and Talon up "

"and Wade?" Amy asked, seeing Tys face drop ever so slightly at the mention of his name.

"he's still on life support, they don't think that's going to change anytime soon, "

Amy squeezed his hand, showing him there was no reason to be worried or concerned.

"we will do this together Ty, "she said as she saw him respond in agreeance. "but you are right, it's not for another three months, so let's just shelve it for now and enjoy what's left of our vacation, "

She threw him a big smile, trying to get him to follow suit, but only managing to get a half energy response out of him.

"So, its late morning now, why don't you take me out and show me this beautiful city." her eyes sparkled at her boyfriend as she saw his lip curl at her enthusiasm.

"so, you want to stay then, head out tomorrow, what about keeping to the schedule and getting back home in time for…."

"Shh, "Amy cut in, pressing her finger to his lips and silencing him, "no schedules, not timelines, this is you and me and that's it. "

She stood up and pushed one last strawberry into her mouth as she quickly skipped over to the bedroom door, Amy was still in Ty's tee and nothing else, Tys eyes watching her as she went to pull it off over her head, her little white panties suddenly coming into view as she walked through the door into the bedroom. Ty spluttered on the last of his coffee, his eyes now on her cute little behind and that beautiful bare- back, his fingers wiping his chin as he pulled his jacket from his shoulders. He ran up behind her and spun her into his arms, his lips locking to hers as he picked her up and carried her further into the room.

Amy wrapped her legs around his hips as he kissed her and felt her pulling at his shirt, sliding it up his back as her hands explored.

"what about going out and …." he said, his lips on her neck as he placed her on the end of the bed, Amy pulling his shirt free and off over his head, back first, ruffling his hair. "you wanted to see the …."

"I want to see you" Amy whispered, as her fingers unclipped his belt buckle, her lips finding his again as she spun him around and pushed him back onto the bed.

They fell together, arms and limbs intertwined as the played and kissed and caressed their way through their clothes and bonds. Ty's arms sliding over Amy's body as she rolled him yet again, taking the upper hand and sitting up on top of him. Ty put his hands on her thighs, as she ran her fingers over his eyes, making him close them, wanting him to use his other senses as well. She slowly moved, taking his hands and pushing them to his sides, as her lips rolled down his neck and across his now expanding chest, She felt him twitch, his body contracting to her touch, his lip curling as he pushed his head back into the pillow and allowed her to play, his arms now up behind his head as his back arched involuntarily.

Amy giggled, knowing too well how she affected him, her tongue tracing his abdominals and making him catch his breath and suck in his stomach muscles. Ty's hands found her head and gently pulled her back up his body. His Lips once again on hers as he rolled her and took control, his shoulders flexed as he took his weight, his hand grabbing her thigh and pulling it up so she could lock her leg over his prone hips.

He paused, his face only inches above hers, his hair hanging across his eyes and tickling her nose.

"Amy "he whispered, His breath hot on her chin as he held his stance, wanting to say something, needing to make it right again "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Amy touched his cheek, pressing her lips to his again, "Shh, no, no, please Ty, don't be sorry, "She cupped his cheek, looking up at him as he hovered above her, her body wanting him, but still he hesitated. His smile creeping through as he kissed the tip of her nose "I told you I'd make it up to you, "he smiled, "that I'd make it worth your while"

Amy nodded, her eyes electric as he watched her, his mouth now nibbling playfully with her bottom lip.

"yes, "she breathed, "you fell asleep on me"

Ty nodded, and shifted his weight, feeling Amy's leg curl tighter over his buttocks. She could feel him, but he was teasing her, staying just out of reach. Keeping the contact delectable, but not quite complete.

He pressed his mouth to hers again as he smiled and let his hand wander, running ever so slowly down her body, across her breast, stopping monetarily to tweak and tease her, then continuing on until it found its target. Amy gasped, her eyes closing as he worked his magic, still not engaging with her, but pulling her closer and closer to total loss of control.

"Hey, hey" he whispered, "open your eyes, "he breathed, "no hiding" he kissed her again his tongue lingering as he twirled his thumb, feeling her squirm and then suddenly buck against him as Amy grabbed his shoulders and buried her head into his neck. In that split moment, Ty moved and allowed their union to finally connect. Her body trembling around him as he pulled her close and intensified that wave of love. Losing himself to its undercurrent not long after she was lost in the swell.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent on the streets of San Francisco. TY promising to take Amy around the beautiful city and show her its sights. He had been to the city once before himself, again with his mother, when she was filming, but as always, it was when he was young, so although he historically knew a little about the place and its culture, it was still a new experience for him too.

He had, as always adorned his disguise, not trying too hard though, as Amy had given him confidence now in handling the odd fan and happy onlooker. He had his aviators and his baseball cap, choosing to also shed his leather jacket and go for the simple tee and overshirt look. Amy in her jeans and soft blue shirt, tied at the front over a white tank, the look, pretty yet casual, as both of them mingled into the San Fran crowds with little to no detection.

San Francisco was one of the few places in the world where people could ride on a national historic landmark. That being the cable cars that rattled up and down the main streets. They were the world's last manually operated cable car system, a tramway whose cars were pulled along by cables embedded in the street.

These right-out-of-the-Smithsonian era cable cars were named as a national historic landmark in the 1960s and Refurbished and equipped with new tracks, cables, turnarounds, and cable propulsion machinery making them now run as well as they did when they were first established back in the 1800s.

Once upon a time, the cable car lines serviced the entire city. Now, only three lines remained, and lucky for Ty and Amy they all intersected right out the front of the Fairmount hotel.

Ty grabbed her hand as the rattle of the cable car made its presence known as it crested nob hill. It Slowed to a stop as passengers jumped off, Ty running quickly with Amy in tow as he jumped on as it started to move, pulling her with him and guiding her quickly to a vacant seat.

Amy smiled at him as he kissed her cheek, his arm around her shoulders, the beautiful streets around them unfolding as they rattled along the tracks. The cable car guard smiled at them both as Ty held up his pass, Amy's eyes on the beautiful houses and brownstones that flickered by her.

"Ok, well I know how much you like your food, in particular, your cakes and sweet treats, so I asked the concierge for the best places in San Fran where we can taste our way around the city. "Ty saw the smile in Amy's eyes as she looked back at him,

"Ok, this sounds like fun" she giggled,

"oh, you will be in sugar heaven by the time I'm done with you" he grinned, his hand squeezing hers as he pulled her to her feet and waited for the cable car to stop, before helping her down onto the road. Ty saluted the operator and ran quickly over to the curb, Amy staying close as cars and buses buzzed past them in all directions.

They Began their adventure with lunch at the 20th Century Cafe which was just a few blocks from the heart of the Hayes Valley area. This elegant cafe was the closest to offering a grand European coffee house in San Francisco. Every little detail of this restaurant, from the Art Nouveau light fixtures to the sterling silverware, reflected old-world ambiance. The Cafe served a unique menu of Eastern European cuisine, inspired by Vienna, Budapest, and Prague. Specialties included green garlic soup, Hungarian chicken salad sandwich, and pastrami Reubens. The desserts, Amy's favorites, were mostly Viennese classics like linzertorte and Sacher tortes as well as the cafe's famous 10-layer Russian honey cake. Which Amy couldn't say no to, that soft, luscious experience, over whelming her as she forced Ty to partake by spoon feeding him from her plate.

Their next stop took them a few blocks up Gough Street towards Christopher Elbow. There they found an enticing and intimate chocolate shop, where dazzling chocolate truffles were displayed like jewelry in a glass box window. The award-winning artisan chocolatier was renowned for its unique flavors and artistic presentations. They used the best quality chocolate, making their own unique blends and flavors. During their visit, Amy seduced Ty into sampling the decadently delicious hot chocolate, known by locals as the "Best Hot Chocolate in the U.S." They relaxed in the lounge area while sipping the delectable beverage. Tys eyes only on his woman as she forced yet another marshmallow into his mouth. Before leaving, they selected an assortment of chocolates to take back to the hotel. Amy's new Favorite flavors being Venezuelan Spice, Passion Fruit, Fresh Mint, Macadamia Praline, and Bananas Foster.

They walked on through the Hayes district until they found an inviting little boutique bakery store, The sleek atelier-style shop beckoned them in with its rainbow assortment of authentic French macarons, made following traditional recipes. Chantal Guillon's flavors ranged from classics like chocolate, vanilla and rose to more innovative varieties such as blood orange, guava, and blueberry crème fraîche. Ty Choose a collection of Amy's choices to be packed up in a dainty gift box. Her smile and kisses of thanks, enough for him to make the purchase redeemable.

Hayes Valley continued to impress the young Canadian tourists as their next stop brought them to a cheerful park with interesting art installations. The Smitten Ice Creamery was an open-air shop in the center of Smitten and delighted locals with its light, fluffy ice cream made from the finest natural ingredients, such as fresh mint, organic strawberries, fresh-picked lemons, and Blue Bottle coffee. Ty waited in line for quite a while, Not wanting to disappoint Amy who was sitting in the park across the way, but the Mint and strawberry ripple they shared together as they took in the art sculptures was definitely worth the wait.

They ended their sugar rush day with one final stop before jumping a cable car back to the Fairmont hotel. Miette was the most charming boutique shop Amy had ever seen. This adorable old-fashioned candy shop and bakery was adorned with pastel colors and floral-patterned wallpaper throughout. Like a memory from a childhood dream, there was row after row of glass jars, filled with colorful sweet treats of every description. Amy found delectable imported candies from all over Europe such as German gummy bears, Swiss chocolates, pralines, French caramels, and British gumdrops. Ty particularly taken by the licorice assortments and ropes. The quaint little shop also had its own house specialties such as the ever-scrumptious Ballpark Brittle, a buttery toffee made with salted peanuts. Amy couldn't pass up the Turkish Delight, not convincing Ty however who turned up his nose at her when she wiped her icing sugar fingers across his lips. As with the macaroons, Ty succumbed to Amy's puppy dog eyes and took home some more sweet and delightful souvenirs. Her kiss on his cheek his reward for the cupcakes topped with irresistibly rich buttercream.

It was just about supper time when they finally made it back to the hotel, Amy happy and on a sugar high as she carried her bags of goodies that she had collected along the way.

They cleaned themselves up and Ty escorted his lady to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Promising her a night to remember. The Tonga Room & Hurricane Bar delighted guests with its tropical décor, decadent libations, and Polynesian-fusion cuisine. It rekindled the excitement of its unique and time-honored décor, capturing its original tiki glory. It was vibrant and electric, and Amy marveled at the pool In the center of the restaurant known as the "lagoon", The Island Groove Band, which performed from a thatch-covered barge on the lagoon, each night, had started to play, with a dance floor built from the remains of a schooner that once traveled between San Francisco and the South Sea Islands. The bar area featured a sleek granite top bar with luxurious "good luck red" leather banquettes. Colorful tribal wall coverings added excitement throughout the restaurant area.

Ty smiled at Amy as they took their seats, his hair soft around his eyes as he sipped his drink and listened to the already pumping music.

"you having fun?" he asked, his smile wide, this dimples on display,

"this is awesome" Amy laughed, as a waiter came up to her and offered her a bunch of pretty flowers, Ty grinning as she blushed and smiled her thanks. "you set that up, didn't you?"

He didn't answer, but his grin gave him away. "I said I'd make it up to you,"

Amy blushed again, remembering their mid-morning interlude, "you already did, twice over, Ty, you don't need to keep spoiling me like this"

"it's not spoiling when its love, Amy," he said simply, his eyes alive as he drank her in. His heart back in sync with hers and his mind nowhere near the worries that he knew were to come.

They dined on Coconut Shrimp Skewers with Sweet Chili Sauce, Asian Chicken Salad and 24 Hour Grilled Bone-in-Beef Short Rib with Asparagus, Peppers and a to die for Mustard Demi-Glaze. Amy in food overload as TY poured her a sparkling water and he ordered himself another beer.

They bopped away the night in each other's arms, dancing on the floating dancefloor, arms around each other losing themselves to the island beat. Their eyes never leaving each other, their bodies and souls in tune.

It was well after midnight when they stumbled back into their room, still riding their high but slowly running out of steam as Ty pulled his shirt and tee from his now slightly buzzed body and rubbed his hair with his hands.

Amy kicked off her boots, stumbling slightly herself, she hadn't been drinking, but she was giddy with joy over their night of fun and freedom. Ty, however, was several beers down and his eyes were showing that glint Amy knew too well, that one that made him playful but just a little unpredictable too.

"that was so much fun" she smiled, seeing him grin back at her as he pulled off his boot, he was perched on the arm of one of the leather chairs, now only clad in his jeans and socks. Amy sniffed her flower bouquet again, before she placed it on the side table, her hands running through her hair as she pulled the tie free that was holding her bangs back from her face.

"your beautiful" Ty said suddenly, the alcohol making him a little loose-lipped.

Amy grinned and came over to him as he looked up at her from where he sat, "and your drunk" she smiled.

He shook his head playfully, his eyes big and puppy like "II … I only had …just a little bit….no…no…I only had ….one beer"

Amy touched his face, he wasn't totaled, just happily buzzed, he had really cut back on his drinking, so she couldn't chastise him too hard for letting lose a little. His preference of whiskey, straight up, not raising its ugly head this time. Which she was grateful for.

"only one beer?" She replied, as her fingers ran through his hair, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling. "I think you might be mistaken there, buddy "

He chuckled to himself, as she kissed the top of his head, " ok, ok, maybe two…. "he looked up at her again, seeing Amy gently shake her head in disagreeable her smile still viable on her lips at his childish antics. "ok …. Three tops."

"and the Jamaican rum shots?" she questioned, "that you had with that guy who you struck up the conversation over motorcycles with?"

He shrugged his shoulders, chuckling to himself again, "he offered, and ….and he liked my bike, so…"

Amy walked over to the kitchen area and turned on the espresso machine. "I think you need coffee"

TY smiled at her as he stood up, he staggered slightly and corrected himself, giving her a rueful grin, his fingers pinching the air in front of him.

"Just a little…. buzzed, that's all" he said, as he looked around the room. Amy chuckling to herself as he seemed to be trying to locate something.

"you ok?" she asked, as the coffee machine beeped behind her, "you look like you've lost something "

"Um…. Yeah,…My….." he spun around again, his eyes scanning the room, that bare chest and shoulders on display. "my… my…. bike?"

Amy giggled and then covered her mouth, as she brought him over the cup of coffee, "here drink this ok, I think you need it"

"But my…my bike? I…I…...where did I,…" TY looked at her, his face a little confused as he sat back down on the armchair, his hand running through his hair, "I'm sure I…"

Amy passed him the hot cup and knelt down before him, "drink this ok, then I think it's time for bed"

Ty nodded, and wrapped his hands around the cup, enjoying the warmth on his skin, he took a quick sip and then screwed up his face, shuddering as he swallowed, it,"

"drink it" Amy instructed, seeing his lip twitch and then sip again, the coffee strong and overpowering.

After he was done, Amy put the cup away and helped him to his feet, He kissed her cheek playfully as she wrapped her arms around his body and guided him to the bedroom where, after a battle with his over-friendly hands and his mischievous kisses, she managed to get him down to his boxers and under the covers. Amy crawled in next to her now sleepy love and let him snuggle up next to her, his head on her shoulder as he kissed her cheek, his eyes heavy as the alcohol started to draw him into oblivion.

"Amy," he whispered,

"yes TY" she replied, her hand stroking his head as he wrapped his arm around her midriff.

"you love me. Yes?"

Amy paused, knowing this was the alcohol talking, his insecurities coming to the surface.

"of course, I love you, Ty, you know that" she explained,

She heard him chuckle and he nuzzled in closer to her, "cos.. I love you too, I'm …..I'm gonna …marry you…I am"

"Shhh, go to sleep, "she soothed, her smile wide as she heard him chuckle and mumble to himself. His words making her blush.

"don't leave me ok" he whispered, his arms curling further around her, "I …I need you, I can't do this, I…I can't …face …him "

"Shhh, TY, "Amy kissed his forehead, knowing this was stemming from the up and coming court case. It was obviously still playing on his mind. Even if it was only being verbalized because of the alcohol he had consumed. Ty may have been playing it all calm and cool on the outside, but this was the fear talking now, the alcohol loosening his walls and making him open up to her. She knew he probably wouldn't remember it in the morning, and he would most likely go back to be his normal strong, confident self. But in the dark, right then, he was open, and he was raw, the defenses were down, and the inner vulnerabilities were coming through. Ty was strong, he was a survivor, but he carried a lot of damage too, he had scars, both physical and mental which he bore from his journey, his pain. Amy ran her hand through his hair, feeling him relax next to her. his breathing slowing as he let go and succumbed to the void. Her own eyes growing heavy as she felt him move slightly his arms still around her, his head snuggled gently into her soft neck.

"sleep, "she whispered, as her fingers massaged his temple, his lips moving slightly as he took in her scent and took refuge in her heart. The night closed in as the city continued on its after dark routines. Amy shut her eyes as TY let out one last sigh, his body now still as he held her close. A smile still on her lips as she dreamt of the morning and the next day's adventures.

* * *

"drink your coffee!" Amy exclaimed as Ty pushed some wheat toast into his mouth, it was early, the sun was only just cresting the horizon, casting a bright orange stain across the bay.

He sipped the last of his cup as Amy pushed the rest of their clothes into the backpack, her hair loose around her shoulders, her soft tanned arms grabbing their jackets and helmets.

Ty stood up and rubbed his face, he looked a little drawn but otherwise ok. The fun the night before not actually impacting too heavily on his morning alertness.

"you want another cup?" she asked, her blues eyes watching him intently as he packed up the breakfast plates and covered them on the trolley.

"Nope, my kidneys are already floating in caffeine thank you." He joked.

"how's the head, you need an aspirin?" Amy continued offering him a small bottle to which Ty shook his head in refusal.

"No no,, I'm good," he smiled, standing up and taking a breath, "see, nothing too it"

"well, you better be, I don't like the idea of leaving if you're hungover, Maybe we should…..." she stood watching him from the bedroom door, backpack in hand. Her worry over his ability to ride and take them on their next leg of their journey showing.

"Amy, "He smiled, coming over to her, "I'm fine, "he gave her a gentle hug and then pressed his lips to hers with force, bending her backward slightly, making her lose her balance, his arms catching her in their embrace "see, 100% all ok"

"Ok OK" She smiled, "you were pretty out of it, last night that's all, "

"I was not, "he laughed in return, walking away and getting his belongings, his fingers grabbing his aviators and his gloves.

"Oh really, so that wasn't you wandering around the lounge area looking for your bike?" she challenged, seeing him look at her in disbelief.

"I never did…." He started, his smile a little less jovial as he tried to remember the night before.

"and let's not mention you snuggling into my neck like a little baby and drooling on my tank?" She raised her eyebrow, her smile cheeky, seeing his sudden flash of embarrassment. "and then well, there's also peeing in the shower, thinking it was the toilet and…..."

"Ok OK!" he cut back raising his hands, "I may have been a little under the weather last night, "but I definitely didn't pee in the shower! I would've remembered that!" he shook his head and pulled his jacket on. Looking at her with a rueful grin.

"so, you remember asking me to marry you then?" Amy smiled, seeing him freeze suddenly and hold her gaze, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights now, her words stunning him.

"I…. I did what?" he whispered.

"Oh, and by the way, "she smiled, turning back into the bedroom, loving the look of stunned shock on his face, "I said yes"

"You said….y….I asked you to….." he couldn't formulate words as he watched her walk to the bathroom and close the door. "Marry me?"

Amy giggled to herself as she flushed the toilet and quickly washed her hands and fixed her hair. She knew Ty would be standing exactly where she left in moments before in stunned silence trying to piece together what he couldn't remember about the night before. She devilish smile curled her lip, she knew it was naughty of her to lead him on in such a way, But the look on his face was worth the deception. And technically he did say that he was going to marry her one day amidst his drunken ramblings, so she wasn't completely wrong in her divulgence.

She walked back into the main area of the apartment, to find Ty, as predicted exactly where she left him, His hand on the back of his neck as he rubbed his head.

"Amy…. I …." he whispered, he looked like he was going to implode, Amy smiled to herself and held it for a few more seconds and then decided to put him out of his misery.

"calm down ok, "she said, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him as he still looked at her shell-shocked, "you didn't propose, well, not really anyways, "she grinned, her head on his shoulder as he suddenly released the breath he was holding and let his arms engulf her.

He chuckled into her ear as he held her, still pushing the air out of his lungs and he started to breathe normally again. "I…was…god Amy, are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Amy giggled and then looked up into his green eyes, her joke exposed, "so the idea of marrying me is so scary that it can kill you? stop your heart" she cocked her eyebrow seeing his eyes suddenly start to back pedal to safety.

"no... no….. the thought of marrying you ….someday…gives me….." he paused, trying to pull this back in his favor, "heart palpitations?"

Ty grinned, happy with his analogy, his arms now tight around her waist as he swayed her slightly from side to side.

"oh, good save Mr. Borden" she laughed, seeing his triumphant grin.

He nodded, kissing her quickly on the lips as he let her go, helping her pull on her leather jacket.

"you ready to go?" she asked, as she looked around the beautiful room that had been their love nest for the last two nights.

"Yeah," He said, taking the helmets and the backpack and walking towards the door. "Amy…"

She turned to look back at him as he came up next to her, his smile soft yet serious, "you know I will, one day when its right when we are ready"

She stared at him, seeing the honestly in those beautiful eyes. "ask you, I mean"

Amy nodded, her heart warmed by the sentiment. "I know" she replied. "and I might say yes"

Ty narrowed his eyes and gave her a sharp grin as he pushed the air out from behind his teeth.

"oh….you'll get yours" he warned as he pulled the door open and followed her out into the hotel's corridor.

* * *

to be continued


	78. The Prodigal Son Chapter 78

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, And to answer one reviews question. No,, I don't live in California, actually Ive never visited the US (as yet, but plan to one day) Same with Canada :)  
**_

 _ **Im Australian, born and bred, ( Western Australia to be precise) but Im flattered that Im doing the Pacific coast justice in my story and making it believable for all of you. Its been a lot of fun actually researching the road trip and writing it, I feel like ive been on that bike aswell.**_

 _ **We still have a ways to go, some big things are coming and I really hope you all like where im taking this story.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, its my privilege to entertain you. :)**_

 **Chapter 78**

They said afond farewell to the beautiful Fairmount hotel and headed off on the Indian towards the last special treat Ty had promised Amy the day they arrived in San Francisco. He gunned the bike and pointed ahead, feeling Amy's hands tighten around his chest in excitement as they approached, she sat up slightly, her head swiveling around as they came up to the large red structures before her. Her smile wide as the Golden Gate bridge loomed before them.

The iconic landmark Bridge was a beautifully architectured suspension bridge spanning the breadth of the Golden Gate, the one-mile-wide water strait connecting San Francisco Bay and the Pacific Ocean. The structure linked the city of San Francisco to Marin County, allowing both Route 101 and CS Route 1 across the waterway. The bridge was one of the most internationally recognized symbols of San Francisco and Amy and Ty couldn't help but slow slightly to take it its glory as they traversed it.

Once they cleared the bridge way, Amy tapped Ty's shoulder, making him pull over for a moment to catch a one in a million-selfie moment of them both on the bike with the bridge in the background. She kissed his cheek before he pulled his helmet back on and they headed off. Amy hugging him tightly as they crossed into the Golden Gate recreational area and followed route 101 up through Marin City, Conte Madera, and San Rafael. The Indian humming along perfectly as they followed the road in the early morning light.

They continued on, the sun at their backs as they followed the Redwood Highway up as far as Ignacio banking right at the split turn onto route 37 heading inland away from the coast and the Pacific Ocean. Amy pressed her head to Tys back, shutting her eyes, losing herself in his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. Her smile soft and happy as she went with him on each soft curve and bank. They cruised by Black Point and followed Sears Point Road around the outer rim of San Pablo Bay bringing them in line with the Nappa River which they crossed heading into Vallejo. After a quick stop, snack and refuel, they headed off again, Ty keeping a close eye on the time, his hands gunning the throttle as they headed off through the Lynch Canyon Open space and on towards Fairfield. Ty stopping for an hour or so. So, Amy could take a tour of the Jelly Belly factory and headquarters. Ty using his influence and a rather healthy donation to get her a behind the scenes walkthrough of one of her favorite all-time sweets.

Once their Jelly Belly souvenirs were stashed Ty hit the gas again, pulling them out onto the highway. His smile hidden under his helmet as he felt Amy snuggle into his body.

They passed Vacaville, Winters and headed out into farm and ranch territory, Amy watching as fields and pastures raced past them on either side of highway 505. It was a little over an hour's ride from Fairfield when they banked left onto West Side Highway. The Indian opened up as they hit the open interstate, Ty letting it find its wings as they passed through the unincorporated community of Hershey in Colusa and Yolo counties. It was small, and Amy looked back in their wake at the little truck stop signifying its existence as they rumbled on, her hair flickering around her shoulders in the mid-morning sun.

Field upon field, lot upon lot raced by them as Ty navigated through the agricultural hub of California. The road winding its way through various crops in different stages of production and fenced properties. He decreased speed as he pulled into Arbuckle, finding a quaint little Gas and Mini Mart just off the main drag.

Amy took a well-deserved toilet break as Ty stretched and replenished his h2o levels. Taking her up on that offer of an aspirin as the tiredness of the trip and his fun the night before began to merge as one slight ache in his head.

They were back on the road within the hour, Amy clasping her hands together around her love as she watched the world flash on by.

It was just before noon when, she felt Ty move his boot and lower the gears, banking left into Corning, leaving Willows and Orland in their wake.

He pulled up at Starbucks, and pushed down the bike stand, Turning the key and silencing the motor of the bike.

Amy pulled her helmet from her head, her hair falling around her shoulders as she shook it out. She looked at Ty as she climbed off her seat. Seeing him do the same and put his helmet on the gas tank.

"I need coffee," he said with a smile, "lots of it"

She grinned and took his hand as they headed into the Iconic caffeine kitchen before them.

Ty rubbed his tired face and threw the waitress a faint but friendly smile as she placed the hot cup of goodness before him. They sat in a booth towards the back of the restaurant area, Ty too spent to cover his persona, so Amy hoped their rear position would keep them out of the main view of the comers and goers.

"you look exhausted," she said softly, seeing how he was propping his head up with his hand.

"Nah I'm good, "Ty smiled back, "this will help," he sipped his double shot coffee, as Amy stirred her latte. Her eyes falling to Ty's phone when it beeped.

"who's that?" she asked, seeing his interest peek as he swiped the screen,

"Um…. Sam, Bastions assistant" he said wistfully, as he read the email, "just checking in I think,"

"Oh, everything ok?" Amy was curious, he hadn't mentioned anyone called Sam before.

"Yeah, she just wants a possible ETA on when we are back," He typed away quickly with his thumbs and then hit send, as he looked up and gave Amy a soft smile.

"she?" Amy asked,

Ty grinned and touched her hand, "yes, Sam's a she, and she works with Bastion as his PA, "he gave her a cheeky grin, "and she's been married for near on 5 years"

"ok ok, I was just asking, "Amy said looking at her hands, feeling a little silly.

"so why does she need to know when we will be back?"

"well, it seems Bastion was asking, so, …...maybe he needs to ask me something or." Ty closed his phone, "anyways I told him not till Monday, so that gives us a little time hey"

"But Ty, what if it's important" Amy pushed, "maybe they need you to…."

"Nothing's more important than my time, right here, right now with you, "He said simply as he sipped his coffee and took a bite out of his toasted cheese sandwich.

She smiled at him again, those butterflies flickering in her stomach. Ty Borden was her guy, and this was a prime example as to why she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

They were back on the road not long after their coffee break, heading further inland and up towards the border. Cutting just shy of Richfield as they rolled into Red Bluff. Ty felt Amy tap his shoulder, making him pull back on the throttle and slowly bank over onto the median strip, his hand flicking up his visor as he looked back at her.

"can we go that way?" she called over to the top of the traffic, pointing off along the highway heading through the south-east. Ty cocked his brow, and pointed in the same direction, making sure he got it right. She nodded, feeling him shrug and then point toward the town center, mouthing the words 'need gas.'

She nodded, and reset herself behind him, as he flicked his visor down and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he drummed the throttle and reentered the stream of traffic. He turned off on Antelope Boulevard and pulled into Denny's Diner. Killing the engine and placing his boots on the bitumen as he stretched his legs.

They walked inside, hand in hand as Ty left Amy to buy some snacks as he paid for gas and went to the bathroom. Amy walking back to the now parked and refuel bike as she quickly pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hey, Lou,"

"Amy, hello?"

"Ok, quick question, what's the name of the turnoff again, I can't seem to find it on my phones GPS"

"ok ok, wait on, "Lou quickly started tapping her laptop, her eyes searching the screen. "ok you guide him left at Mount Shasta, near Azalea. Where are you now?"

"um we are in Red Bluff, "Amy said back, her eyes on the diner doors. She didn't want Ty to catch her out planning her surprise.

"follow Siskiyou Boulevard, then left onto WA Barr Road, then a quick turn at Ney Springs and then follow that through to Castle lake drive. "

Amy rubbed her face, "he's going to know I'm up to something,"

"Well, tell him you want to check something out or…. I don't know, but this place is perfect for what you're after, all the others in the area are popular and well. You said you wanted something private"

Amy smiled, "yes, ok, your right, thank you, Lou, "

"you can park off the road a little way in, but according to the info I have, Ty should be able to get a bike practically all the way up to the site. "

"Thanks, Lou, really, I know it wasn't easy to find this for me, "Amy said into her phone, "I owe you big time"

Lou grinned, happy to help her little sister in her secret plans, "Just have fun ok, and make sure you don't let onto Grandpa that I helped you out, He's getting antsy already with you being gone so long"

Amy smiled and saw the diner door open suddenly as Ty emerged and started to slowly walk back across the parking lot towards her, his attention on the candy bar that he was happily demolishing.

"ok, got to go, Bye Lou" Amy hung up before Lou could respond, pushing the phone into her pocket and leaning nonchalantly against the bike seat.

"Hey, "Ty said with a smile, his lips brushing her cheek as he pocketed the wrapper from his candy bar, "you ready to head out again"

"um yeah, about that…" Amy blustered, trying to come up with a plan and not having anything feasible come to mind in her moment of need "I need you to trust me ok, not to ask questions, and just do what I say"

Ty raised his eyebrow, his smile one of curiosity, "Um…Ok, so…what's this…. about? what aren't I allowed to ask questions about?"

"Ty! I just said, don't ask questions!" Amy chastised, "I need you to just get back on the bike, and follow my directions for a while, "

"err. "he grinned, as he picked up his helmet, "ok, what are you up to Amy?"

"NO questions!" She warned again, as he swung his leg over the bike, "just do what I say, and all will be revealed later ok, "

"Amy…." He protested as he helped her get on behind him, "this is…."

"No…. shh…. Just ride, and trust me, "She tapped his helmet as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Hearing him chuckle and turn the key. Giving in to her demands.

He pulled the Indian back out onto the highway and continued on feelings Amy's hand on his shoulder and she watched the road ahead. They were on the road for just shy of an hour as they passed through Redding, Mountain Gate and Portal Inn, crossing the Pitt River on the Cascade Wonderland Highway. Ty followed Amy's cues, as she guided him through the undulating turns. The road taking on a more mountainous feel now as they broke into the foothills of Mt Shasta and surrounds. Ty pulled up on the bridges side lane, his eyes on the beautiful expanse of mountain water that spread out before them, surrounded by wooded hills, undulating hillsides, and deep green heavily vegetated vales.

There were outcrops on all fronts, circulating the captured water basin, it's blue so intense the water looked like it was a Baltic ice. it took their breath away. Lake Shasta was a vision of untouched wilderness beauty. Amy held onto Ty's shoulders tightly as she pressed the shutter on her phone to capture the most perfect image she had ever seen. It was beautiful country, and although they were only rumbling through it, Amy, now surrounded by mountains and foothills on all sides, somehow started to feel a kinship to her home.

Ty guided the Indian through Obrien, and Castella, Amy squeezing his shoulders with delight as she pointed to the sign that said they were entering Castle Crags, State Park. The air that rushed past them now had a nip to it as they passed through the higher town of Dunsmuir, Amy tapping Ty's arm repeatedly when they came to the outer limits of Azalea. He slowed the bike, his heels dragging in the soft gravel at the side of the road. Feeling her pressure on his neck as she pointed to the turnoff to the side road ahead, he nodded, and banked the bike right, following the off ramp around and over the highway as they came out on the left-hand side on Azalea Drive.

Amy pointed ahead over his shoulder, her other hand splayed across his chest as he gunned the bike and followed her lead. Taking the road, she requested, He was still curious as to where she was guiding him. Amy had never been through this country side before, and neither had he, so her inbuilt knowledge of where to go and when to turn made him very aware this was not a simply spontaneous side trip.

Some work had been put into this endeavor. But that sparkle in her eyes when she was explaining it to him, was enough for him to happily participate. They turned left again and cut back up to the town of Pioneer, Ty slowing yet again, and Amy pointed to him the way to go. They headed out past Box Canyon Dam and into the wooded hillsides, the bike humming along beneath them as they followed the twists and turns of the mountain drive.

It was Nearly 45 minutes later, and Amy patted his shoulders again, pointing to an old wooden overhanging gate sign, Ty shrugged and turned onto the tail that disappeared under it, leaving the main road and following the silt and shale track between the dense trees and wooded scape. He was taking his time now, His feet tapping the ground from time to time as the bike lost traction on the soft shale and stone. The Indian by far not designed for being an off-road bike, with shale and debris spitting up behind them as they continued along.

Slowly and with care, he pushed the Indian up to a small clearing, where there was a wooded waste bin, and some bench seats, wooden railings and a rather large hikers map board. He pulled his now, rather dusty, ride over to the side and killed the engine, his boots on the shale ground as he kicked the stand down to steady the bike.

Amy jumped off, her helmet in her hands as she looked around the area before her. They were in the middle of some rather densely vegetated trees, with birds chirping their merry tunes around them, the air cool and refreshing in the early afternoon haze.

"ok, "Ty said with a smile as he pocketed his keys and hung his helmet on the handlebars. "I didn't ask questions, I did what I was told...so…. what's so special about this place, to make you guide me well off our normal charted route? what is going on, where are we?"

Amy smiled as she ran over to him and kissed his lips, her excitement making Ty stumble backward slightly as he caught her. He laughed and kissed her back, his eyes sparkling as he held her close, "Ok, well, if all you wanted was a make-out session, you know you could have just got me to pull over a while back?"

Amy kissed him again, but quickly pulled away, like an excitable child she grabbed the backpack and pulled it back onto her back. Ty watching her with curiosity, still not understanding what was happening or where she was taking him in regard to this secret side adventure.

"come on, "she giggled, as she grabbed his hand and pulled with all her might, Ty jogging after her as she ran, his smile wide as she kept looking back at him, the look of an exuberant child written all over her beautiful face.

Ty shook his head and went with it, this was her show and who was he to take her enjoyment away. He was dying inside from curiosity though, Amy had obviously planned this out, so for now, he was happy to simply follow along.

They walked, well half walked, half stumbled, half ran down a small winding trail, leading them deeper into the woodlands, it was a beautiful afternoon, warm and sunny, Ty mesmerized by Amy as she bounced happily along before him.

Finally, she slowed as they came down one last embankment, rounding a wall of rocks and shrubberies before she stopped, Ty coming to her side as their eyes fell on the magical jewel that lay hidden in the wonderlands before them.

Ty's jaw dropped as he looked up at the most tranquil and picturesque waterfalls he had ever seen. The Fall was multi-faceted, diverting over boulders and rock ledges leaving a wall of white water that cascaded 41 feet down the moss-covered rock face ending in a small pool and rocky creek at its base. The waterfall its self-was gentle but still flowing, with a soft mist around the water line where it broke the surface and a fast running stream over the higher fall.

"this is Hidden falls" Amy set softly, "and I thought, well, I wanted to show it to you"

Tys gave her a gentle squeeze as he let his eyes wander, it was beautiful, serene and apart from the trail that they were standing in, practically untouched.

"this is amazing "he whispered, "how did you? When?"

Amy grinned and took his hand, walking forward with him and going to the edge of the pool at the base of the falls. The grass was lush and green, and the smell of fresh water and an earthy dampness wafted around them.

"you want to go for a swim?" she asked softly, turning to look at him as she dropped the backpack onto the grass.

Ty looked at Amy, a little taken aback, "you sure? Are we allowed to?"

Amy huffed, and pecked his lips, "yes, I'm sure its fine, but really, when have you ever been one to play by the rules"

Ty grinned and looked back at the water, it did look very inviting, and it was a warm day. "I dunno Amy, what if someone comes or….it looks kinda cold. That's mountain water isn't it?"

"see that mist over there, by the rock pool, that's a natural hot spring, we can go in there, behind the fall," she said from behind him, Tys eyes still on the pool as he looked towards the falls and the rock pool she was alluding too.

"a natural hot spring" he whispered to himself, now warming to the idea of maybe taking a dip.

"so…are you coming in or am I swimming alone?" Amy's' voice was right behind him now, causing Ty to turn suddenly and then stumble a little backward as his eyes fell onto her. His mouth was open, but no words seemed to want to come out as he stood stunned, His eyes transfixed.

Amy smiled seductively up at him, now only clad in a rather small and sexy black bikini. It had string ties with gold beaded tassels on her hips and a cutout lace pattern on the top of the cup, with the same tassels in gold hanging between her shoulder blades and down her neck. It cradled her body perfectly, accentuating every curve, every line. Her skin a honey tan as she smiled at him and touched his cheek.

Ty's mouth was still open as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders and laid it to rest of the soft green grass. She raised her eyebrow at him as he swallowed and regained his composure slightly. His eyes still not able to pull away from her or that bikini.

"that's….um…. new?" he gasped,

"you like it?" she asked, posing for him slightly, hoping that goofy expression on his face was a good thing.

"Oh, I like" he grinned, stepping forward and grabbing her suddenly, his arms enveloping her as he kissed her lips. She pulled away when she felt him getting a little overheated, his smile a tad rye as he licked his lips.

"so… you coming or?" she pushed again, as she slowly walked over to the edge of the rocky pool, the steam and mist swirling around her ankles.

"Amy, I…...I ... I didn't pack my swimmers, I…." he chewed his lip, the temptation almost too much to handle.

Amy grinned, knowing he wanted too, but swimming in the raw at your mom's mansion, behind protective stone walls, and swimming raw in the open at a public waterfall where two very different things. "you have boxers on right, you can change afterward, "she let her foot slide into the warm water as he watched on from across the grass, his hands in his pockets as he stepped from side to side.

"or you could just …." she gave him a cheeky smile as she lowered herself into the spring, "I promise I'll cover my eyes if you're suddenly shy?"

Ty growled under his breath, knowing she was baiting him. His eyes turning a vibrant green as he gave her a devilish smirk. "I'm far from shy, you know that"

"so…. Mr. Borden, what will it be then, you going to lose those jeans and get that sexy arse of yours in here or am I going to have to amuse myself. "

Ty raised his eyebrow as he pulled his tee off over his head, his aviators and his shirt falling to the ground near his feet. His boots joining them seconds later as he kept his eyes on his prize. Amy watched on, her arms folded over a large boulder at the edge of the pool as he unclipped his silver wolf buckle and undid his jeans, stepping out of them as that masculine form she loved so much came into full view.

"so, "he said dryly as he came a little closer, still in his boxers, his eyes on his woman as she raised her hand for him to take it, "how exactly where you going to amuse yourself?"

Amy grinned, "lose those boxers, and I'll show you" she whispered, seeing his cheeky grin as his thumb slipped under the waistband of his underwear and slid them down his legs. Their eyes locked, not once breaking that electric spark between them.

* * *

Ty's arms wrapped around her as their lips crashed together, the water warm and rousing as it covered their bodies. The fall before them smashed into the rocks, shielding them from view from the trail way, their own secluded little heaven hidden from the outside world. Ty shut his eyes, as his tongue pressed to hers, his head turning, deepening the connection as Amy pushed her fingers through his now damp hair. She smiled at him as she slid over onto him, his body against the side of the pool as he rested upon a water warn and smoothed stone wall.

She slowly pulled herself up, so she was directly in front of him, her hands-on Ty's broad shoulders as he looked up into her bright blue eyes.

"how did you pull this off?" he asked, his hands sliding down her arms and then wandering back up again, pulling the water with them and letting it cascade across her soft tanned skin. "you had to have had help?"

Amy grinned, "maybe, "she whispered, as she arched her back and encouraged him to explore further. "I have my ways, "

"yes, you sure do" he replied, he pulled forward as he kissed her lips again, this time a softer, more sensual kiss, one filled with meaning. His fingers were on her back now playing with the tasseled ends of her bikini. "but, I don't think this is totally fair"

Amy turned her head, looking at him quizzically, not catching his meaning, her body now perched ever so gently on his lap as he reclined back in the warm water of the spring. The waterfall splattering a cool refreshing spray across them as the mist dampened their hair.

"not fair?" she asked, as she pressed her lips to his neck, tracing her tongue down his throat and across his Adam's apple.

"absolutely" he breathed "not fair at all"

"how so" Amy sat up, her eyes on him, as the touch of her lips left his skin. Making Ty pout and look up at her sadly.

"well, I'm sitting here, exposed to the elements, and any unfortunate hiker who happens to wander down that pathway, while you, well, …. you're a tad overdressed"

He let his words carry his thought process for a moment before he gently tugged on her bikini straps.

"Oh, Im overdressed" Amy grinned and pulled back a little seeing that devilish smile, and knowing what he was actually asking, "well, you can fix that imbalance you know, "

"Oh , my mistake, let me rectify that then," Ty pulled forward and grabbed her tightly in his arms, pulling her down into the water with him as his hands undid the bikini from the back, it was less than a second before he had her pinned up against the front wall of the pool, the waterfall pummeling behind her as he threw that bikini top and bottom up onto the grass near his clothes. .

"that's more like it" he breathed as he gently pushed her back against the smooth rock and let his lips run the length of her now exposed torso. Amy's' mouth opened involuntarily as she let him take control, her petite form held in place by his hand as it braced the rock behind her. She let her head fall back, the waterfall claiming her air and adding it to the stream, the cold water making her jump in contrast to the spring that still held the rest of her now naked body. TY kissed, caressed and played, making her squirm and bend to his touch. His body wet against hers as he lifted her again, her legs now the only part left of her in the warm waters that surrounded them.

After more torment and tease, he took a breath, his hand on the rock, supporting her, holding her up, the other across her now cool to the touch breast. He shut his eyes and swallowed, the pleasure and desire now overwhelming him too. He tweaked his fingers, her body responding, his mind running wild and playing close to the edge. But he paused again, His breath ragged. Amy seeing him take a moment as he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"wait …" he said, his voice trembling, "just wait, Amy, you sure? "he looked back over at the trail on the other side of the clearing, a moment of doubt taking him "we …we don't have to …we can just..."

Amy reached forward and kissed him, her body now exposed on the rock face he had lifted her onto. She slowly slid forward, pulling him closer to her as her legs wrapped around his hips, "I brought you here Ty so you could have what you secretly desired, so….." she bit his lip, seeing his eyes were dark with want, his teeth grazing his bottom lip in as he tried to rein in his desires. "take it, "

Ty held her gaze, the water rushing around them, the falls the only witness to what he so wanted and craved.

"Take it," she said again, her eyes locked to his as her hands slid down his chest and gave him the encouragement he needed. Ty took a breath and hesitated no more, his lips locking to hers as he moved forward and lifted her, changing his stance slightly so he could claim her right there, right then, in that beautiful picturesque mountain rockpool.

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Ty pushed them bodily back against that smooth stone, the waterfall crashing around them as he let go and lived that fantasy moment he'd surreptitiously dreamed of.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant blue, even with the dappled light from the thousands of leaves that shared its open space, it still looked endless as Ty let his mind wander through its infinite expanse, the cloud clover was a smear across its breadth, leaving trails of white milk splash as far as the eye could see. He inhaled his chest expanding as his hand cupped the back of his head, his smile on of blissful contentment as he let the afternoon sun warm his body.

He was in his jeans now, and his tee, his boots were next to a tree, his jacket under his reclined head. He shut his eyes, drinking it all in, his smile cracking and two little slender fingers pushed a sweet between his lips.

He grinned and took the offering, chewing it up as a splash of buttered popcorn flavor assaulted his taste buds, his green eyes looking over at her as she simpered and shoved a pink jelly bean between her own ruby red lips.

Ty clicked his fingers, beckoning for more, seeing her cheeky smile as she pushed a few more of her Jelly Belly treats into the palm on his hand. Amy too was dressed, she had her bikini back on, covered with her jeans, her hair loose and falling around her sun-kissed shoulders.

He watched her, as he chewed on his sweets, she was delectable, his mind reminiscing about what had transpired between them under that very waterfall only hours before.

"we should get going soon, "Amy finally said, not really wanting to leave, this place now their special place, but conceding that if they didn't head out soon, they would be negotiating that trail in the dark.

Ty didn't answer, he simply closed his eyes and took another deep breath. This was too good to end just yet.

Amy crawled over to him and tapped his chest, bringing those green contented eyes back to her, "we still have a ways to go, and we are losing the light"

He nodded, his hand reaching up and touching her cheek. "yeah, I know" Ty pulled himself up into a seated position, his hair still a little damp at the base of his skull. Amy sat directly next to him. Hip to hip, her smile warm and welcoming, "did you like your surprise?" she asked softly, hoping it had been as special for him as it was for her in setting it into play.

He grinned and pulled forward and kissed her lips. A simple kiss, but one filled with significance. "it was perfect, thank you"

"Well, you said it was your fantasy to make love under a waterfall, so…." Amy looked away bashfully, a slight chuckle in her tone, "I had to find you a waterfall worthy of your fantasy"

Ty laughed and nodded, the sun bouncing off his messed-up hair as it fell about his eyes. "well, I can definitely cross that off my fantasy list"

"you have a list?" Amy's smile dropped slightly as she put away her sweets.

Ty chuckled, as he ran his fingers through his hair, his hands on his socks as he started to pull them on. "well, a guy has his secrets, so... maybe "

"no…if you keep them secret, how am I supposed to fulfill them for you?" she asked. Her hand running up his thigh and squeezing it slightly making him jump.

Ty's grin turned a little rye as he tapped the tip of her nose, "you are my fantasy Amy, you fulfill my wildest dreams every day"

"and you're just trying to deflect me with super sweet sugary compliments, "she teased, back, trying to play down the fact that his words had made her go all hot and gooey on the inside.

"Ok, Ok, well, tell me one of yours then, "he said, "and a real one this time, not one you made up to try and trick me into divulging mine"

Amy looked away cheekily "But I did want to, in a truck" she whispered, looking guilty. Her smile playing on her lips.

"and the silk ropes? "he pushed again, his eyes sparkling, "that I have to admit, took me a little by surprise"

"well, I'm a country girl, so, ropes and roping are like second nature to me" Her cheeks were flushing now as she played.

"Ok Ok, "he grinned, "so. We've covered roping and tie downs, and back seat shenanigans, what else is there that little Miss Amy Fleming is secretly dying to try?" Amy sat in thought as Ty reached over and grabbed his boots. Pulling them on as he waited for her to respond.

"I dunno, "she mused one boot on her foot now too. "I… can't really think of anything else,"

He grinned, and pulled himself to his feet, as he reached down and helped her up as well. "well, as long as whatever it is, is with you, I'm up for anything"

Amy blushed again as he kissed her pink cheek, "well almost anything, let's steer away from branding irons and alike ok?"

Amy giggled and jumped into his outstretched arms, "I dunno, my name branded on that cute arse of yours could be kinda sexy"

He slowly shook his head and kissed her lips again, "don't even joke about that, Im sure Jack and Tim would be more than happy to oblige" he said as he walked over to where they had dropped the backpack and picked it up, "I mean it, seriously, don't even think about it"

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set as they turned the Indian back onto the cascade wonderland highway. Ty gunning the engine with some extra speed as they headed on towards Upton and Black Butte. Amy squeezed Ty's shoulder pointing to their right as the volcanic peak of Black Butte rose beside them. Black Butte was a cluster of overlapping dacite lava domes in a butte. A parasitic sister dome from the main Mount Shasta. It was located directly adjacent to Interstate 5 at milepost 742 between the city of Mount Shasta and Weed. Ty came to a brief stop. The picturesque wooded hills against the black rise of the butte making for an impressive sight.

It was coming up on 5pm when they crossed the state line into Oregon, stopping briefly for gas in Colestin a quiet small community in Jackson County. It was heading into early evening as they continued on, Ty pushing the envelope now, the single beam of the Indians headlight cutting through the thickening evening haze. They passed through Aston, Medford and Seven Oaks before taking the highway left and following it away from the softer undulations of the open worked lands back into the more rugged mountain landscapes.

Amy held on tight, Ty's attention to the road and its constant changes his prime focus now as they lost the light. It was dangerous terrain in the twilight hours with visibility on blind turns being an issue. Several times Amy felt her self-rethink the drive-through, considering that maybe they should have stopped at one of the smaller towns that they passed. But she had faith in Ty and his ability to keep them safe, so she buried those doubts and feelings of worry and held on to her man, letting him guide her through.

It was a little after eight when Ty pulled up into Grants Pass, a simple little community in Josephine County, it was known for its rafting and river sports, being home of the infamous Rogue river rapids. Ty slowed the bike and cruised along the main road, turning in finally at the Bestway Inn parking lot. He was tired, and he knew Amy was too, the push through the mountain roads had taken its toll. Amy pulled her helmet off and waited for Ty to pop his visor.

"I thought we were going straight through to Portland?" she asked, seeing him look over at the roadside accommodation and then back to her.

"Portland is still around four hours away, if we keep going, I'll have to stop for gas maybe one more time and then we won't get in until midnight at best. "

Amy nodded, seeing his point,

"I didn't book ahead this time Amy, we'd have to then find accommodation and…"

She squeezed his shoulders, feeling how tight they were from staying in one position for the better part of the day. "let's stay here, take off again in the morning"

He smiled at her and pulled his helmet off., his hair damp, his eyes tired.

"our little detour, although wonderful, lost us some valuable travel time, "he said softly. "I know I said we'd make it to Portland by Thursday but..."

She touched his cheek, her lips pressing to his gently as he gave her an exhausted smile. "stay here, I'll go book us a room, "

* * *

The Bestway Inn was a low cost, yet clean and comfortable establishment and conveniently located near the main road that cut through the heart of Grants Pass.

The rooms were simple yet practical and heavily booked. So, Amy had to opt for an air-conditioned room with two full-sized twin beds, a television with the added bonus of free HBO movies, cable tv, refrigerator, and Wi-Fi internet. The clerk giving her a free take out pass to the Lucky Spur Chicken and Ribs for her troubles. He also had great pride in telling her that they had a free fax service, Ice and vending machines all located handily at the front office complex. And that she was welcome to come and knock on his door, room 243 if she needed any other personal assistance during the night.

Amy gave him a rather awkward smile as she took the room keys, returning to Ty as they walked to their door, his bike parked out the front of their humble abode. His helmet was on his arm as she turned the key and heard him laugh and shake his head in comic disbelief.

"I know, I know, it's not the Fairmont, but." She said softly, seeing him walk in and give the room a quick visual once-over. "we have two beds?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"awesome," he said dryly as he pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the bed furthest away. "so… this is the deluxe suite?"

Amy giggled and hit his shoulder, seeing him flinch, "stop being such a prima donna, "

He rolled his tired eyes at her and smiled, "I'm honestly too tired to care tonight anyways, and my shoulders are killing me"

"It's only for the night, so we can make do," she whispered, seeing him rub his face and sit down on the end of the bed. "why don't you go and have a shower, and I'll sort out something to eat?"

Ty nodded, pulling himself to his feet again, as he wandered off towards the bathroom. He turned and smiled at her, as he yawned and gave her one last smile "thank you for today, it was truly amazing, and I'll carry it in here always, "he tapped his chest with the palm of his hand.

She smiled and felt her heart jump as he turned his tired body away and disappeared into the small ensuite.

* * *

They left Grants Pass before the city woke, the Indian taking to the road again not long after dawn. But this part of the trip was slower and more arduous, especially on a visibly waning Ty. The previous night had been a rather bad one for the young biker, not only did he not get much sleep due to spending most of his sleeping hours curled around the toilet bowl, The Lucky Spur Surprise Chicken Burrito he had ordered and eaten for dinner turning his stomach into a salmonella breeding ground. But also, because not long after they arrived, a rather zealous and inebriated young man had attempted to steal Tys Indian from where it sat in front of their mediocre room.

After a brief heated discussion where a rather green and short-tempered Ty lost his cool slightly over the others sudden interest in not only his bike but in Amy and her sleep attire. The local police were called and intervened. Leaving Amy with a sick to the stomach and agitated Ty who was now, way past tired and well into over exhaustion. Amy stayed by his side, rubbing his back as he relived that 'surprise' repeatedly and churned up what was left of his now aching gut lining.

She had wanted to wait to leave, to give him more tie to recuperate, but although tired and sore and still a little green around the gills, Ty politely refused, he had the bike packed up and ready to roll before dawn broke and he really wasn't in any mood to be argued with or challenged.

It was a four-hour ride to Portland, and Amy held on tightly as Ty rejoined the highway traffic and headed out on their way, her concerns for her man and his abilities written on her face as she held close to his body.

They followed the highway through Sunny Valley, Wolf Creek and Winston, Ty keeping at a general speed as they cruised with the other highway traffic. Amy watched him intently, seeing his hands from time to time flex and stretch on the throttle, his line not always as true on the road as it had been on previous stints. When they passed the sign that said they were entering into Cottage Gove Amy tapped his shoulders, gaining his attention, making him bank into a small snack and gas stop on the edge of city limits.

The bike came to a stop as Ty let his legs fall to the floor and take its weight. Amy instantly getting off and pulling her helmet free, her hands then helping him pull his clear of his face as he kicked down the bike stand. Ty looked terrible, he was pale, his eyes were tired and dull and nowhere near as alert as they needed to be.

"You need to rest," she said tenderly, touching his face and seeing him give her a gentle smile.

"I'm fine Amy, I just need …..." he stopped, and swallowed hard, his hand covering his mouth as he fought the urge to vomit once again.

"No. You've got food poisoning and you haven't slept, this is dangerous Ty, you shouldn't be riding like this" she touched his cheek as he lent against the bike. He had to agree, he had felt better, but it was Saturday now and he promised Amy they would be home by the weekend.

He shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes, standing up and trying to show her he was ok to go on. His hand pressing onto the seat of the Indian to give himself some support.

Amy looked around, seeing a small bed and breakfast across the main street, it said vacancy in the pretty floral window. It was still early, not long past dawn, if she could get him a bed, he could sleep off this bout of food poisoning for a few hours and then they could continue on later in the afternoon. He intended to stop in Portland anyway, As Bastion was there. So, if she could buy him a few hours now, it may make all the difference. She thought.

"just stay here ok, "she whispered as she passed him a bottle of water "I'll be right back"

* * *

It wasn't long until Amy was walking a rather sluggish and tired Ty into a quaint and homely decorated cottage room. It was set next to two other little wooden structures in similar design. They were surrounded by pretty flower beds and hanging baskets. The front steps and design reminding her of Lou's dude ranch concept back home. The lovely owner, Bettty, a little blue-haired lady in her late 60s took one look at the ailing Ty and Amy's pleading request and just couldn't say no. She opened the door for them, Amy saying thank you to her yet again as they both helped Ty over to the florally patterned bed where he happily laid down, his eyes closing not long after his head touched the pillow.

Amy left him to sleep as she followed Betty out onto the porch where Bettty's husband Rolf had put a tray with tea and freshly made finger sandwiches and cupcakes.

"he looks like he needs some Pepto bismal, "Betty said with a soft smile as she offered Amy a seat on the ornate little table and chairs that sat on the flower-covered porch.

"he's been sick since last night, "Amy said with a worried smile, "I think it was something he ate"

"well, better out than in, "Betty passed Amy the teacup, her smile wide as Rolf came back from the main house,

"Miss, I'll fetch his bike from across the road if you like, we don't want anyone walking off with it"

Amy nodded, handing him the keys which she had taken from Ty's jacket pocket. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her giving them to a stranger, but in this instance, having Rolf bring the bike over to where they were was better than leaving it unattended at a truck stop.

"you too together I take it?" Betty Asked, sipping her mint tea.

"yes, Tys my boyfriend, "Amy said, the early morning sun bouncing off her blonde hair.

"Ty? " She said, running the name around in her mouth with her tea, "good strong name, "

Amy grinned, Betty was sweet and reminded her of one of the local residents and characters back home.

She looked up to see Rolf riding the Indian around the main building and down the dive, parking it next to the cabin and now sat on the porch of. He turned off the ignition and got up, looking rather buzzed for taking the bike on a little bit of a run.

"that's a beautiful machine," he said, his white hair a little ruffled from the breeze, he hadn't worn a helmet, and Amy had a feeling he'd done that deliberately, so Betty could see how good he looked as he rode by. "he owns it?"

Amy nodded, "yes, and he loves it, so maybe, don't say anything about how we moved it?"

Rolf laughed and nodded, pressing his finger to his lips, "no worries at all miss, moms the word"

"You heading to Portland you said, you both from there?" Betty passed Amy another plate filled with small cupcakes.

"No, we…well Ty has offices there, we are actually heading for Hudson, "

"Hudson?"

"Um Canada, Alberta. Just the other side of Calgary"

"Oh, I thought I caught the accent, "Betty smiled, "you been traveling long"

"two weeks or so, we were visiting family in New Port and well, Ty wanted to bring his bike back home, so…."

"road trip," Rolf said as he came up the stairs to join them, "oh the joys of being young and carefree"

"thank you for letting us rent a room, we will pay for the full night, "Amy said softly, "even if we don't stay"

"don't worry about it dear, that young man needed to rest, I hate to think what would have happened to you if you had continued on, "Betty touched Amy's hand and gave her a friendly smile. "that would have made the news hey, wealthy young man like that ending up in a ditch."

Amy paused, her blue eyes holding onto the older ladies, not knowing what to say.

"it's ok dear, we won't tell anyone who he is, or that he's here, "she said delicately, "I know how much attention he pulls, and the vultures always love it when things go wrong,"

"thank you" Amy whispered, "we've managed to get by without too much trouble but, your right, they do love to paint a colorful picture, that unfortunately isn't always the truth when it comes to Ty"

Betty nodded and sipped her tea, showing Amy their identity was safe with her and Rolf. "I've lived here all my life, seen the world come and go, what happened to that young man was a travesty, to lose his father and then to be turned on by this brother of his. I can't imagine what he's been through"

Amy didn't answer, but it was nice to actually hear some support from the public sector. The media had dragged Ty through the mud repeatedly, from party boy to lover boy to lothario, from son and heir to young business tycoon turned animal smuggler. From CEO to owner to kidnapping victim. He had been called it all. Ups and downs, rises and falls, they had sprayed his life across the country and the world for all to see.

Never once seeing him as anything but public property and media fodder to sell their stories. Without an ounce of remorse or empathy for what this did to him and his life.

"I might go and check on him, make sure he's ok" she said caringly as she got up and saw Betty smile at her.

"there's ginger ale in the mini fridge, see if you can get him to take a sip, it may settle his stomach, "she rummaged around in her small bag and passed Amy a handful of teabags, "peppermint, that will help too"

Amy gave her another appreciative smile as she opened the door of the cabin and stepped inside, leaving Betty to turn to her husband and raise her finger to him in warning, "not a word Rolf, ok, that young man needs to recuperate, he doesn't need gawkers trying to snap his mugshot through the curtains. "

"ok ok, "Rolf wined, "I won't say a word."

* * *

Amy touched Ty's shoulder gently, as her other hand brushed the hair from his now sleeping eyes. He was still pale, and a little green, but at least now his skin wasn't as clammy as it had been earlier that morning when they left Grants Pass. He stirred under her touch, his eyes flickering open as she slowly came into focus.

"Hey there, he is" she smiled, "how are you feeling?"

Ty moved and rubbed his eyes, "um… ok, where …. where am I, what time is it?" he looked around the quaint little B&B room, noting the floral wallpaper, the patchwork quilt, and the frilly crochet doilies. "where are …. we?"

"I rented us a room, you needed to rest Ty, you've been sick since last night, it was way too dangerous to keep going" Amy touched his forehead, as he blinked and tried to get his bearings,

"how long have I been asleep?" he asked groggily.

"about 3 hours, "Amy said, seeing him doing the calculations in his mind, concern flickering through his eyes.

"three hours?" he rolled over and sat up, taking a moment as his stomach churned, "we. we should have kept going Amy, we were supposed to be in Portland by lunchtime."

"well its nearly 1pm now so, I think that ship has sailed, "and you were in no fit state to be walking let alone riding a motorcycle. I'm amazed we got this far"

"how far? Where, where are we?" Ty asked, he had pushed his body up against the bed head now, he still looked tired and drawn out, his hand resting on his gut as he spoke.

"we are in Cottage Grove, "Amy explained, "Betty said we can rest here for as long as we need, "

Ty rubbed his face, trying to clear his thoughts, "Betty? my bike, I…. we stopped for gas"

"shhh ok, its fine, I had it brought over to the cabin, it's all gassed up and ready to go, you just rest and feel better, there's no rush, Ty, I've spoken to Grandpa and Lou, they understand, we can head off as soon as your up to it"

Ty pushed his head back into the pillows, his stomach churning once again "god I feel like shit"

"I think that chicken burrito you had must have been off" Amy sympathized, "I'm so sorry, If I had known I …."

"Not your fault, "he whispered, shutting his eyes and riding another wave of nausea, "I should have just had the salad like you did, teach me to put my trust in something called Lucky Surprise chicken hey, I should've known better" He gave her a wry smile as he rolled on to his side. His hand on his gut and he tried to settle it.

"do you want anything? water, ginger ale, peppermint tea?" she asked

Ty shook his head, the thought making him feel like vomiting again," No... NO... I'm good. Just need to sleep"

Amy touched his cheek and watched him slip back into the void, the exhaustion once again taking hold, she heard his phone buzz in his pocket, which she hesitated on digging out at first, but when he didn't respond himself to it, she decided it as necessary.

She read the screen, seeing it was another email from Sam, again enquiring as to when he would be returning from his vacation. Amy chewed her lip and looked at the now sleeping Ty, contemplating her options. She took a quick breath and then typed a response, hitting send before she had a chance to change her mind. Once she was done, Amy placed it on the bedside table, next to a small bottle of water. She touched his cheek again as she stood up and walked towards the door. Deciding to leave him be and sit on the pretty porch for a spell while Ty recouped and regained his strength.

* * *

"Mr. Knight, "

"Sam. Hello, "

"I've had a response from Mr. Borden,"

"great, that's great, what did he say, "Bastion sat at the table in his hotel suite, his laptop open on reports and documentation,

"well it seems Mr. Borden has been delayed, I received an email from him, well from his email account anyway, saying that he was currently unwell and would be in Portland tomorrow"

"tomorrow, "Bastion flicked through his calendar, "that's fine, I don't fly out until Monday anyway, so I'll still be able to connect with him, "

"very well Mr. Knight, do you wish me to respond or simply forward you the email" Sam was very proper, and her prowess at being a PA was what Bastion now held to the highest respect.

"Um, No, I'll respond, just forward it over to me ok" Bastion sipped his coffee as he hung up the call, his email flashing monetarily with an inbound alert.

He rubbed his eyes and went back to his reports, "tomorrow, I'll fill him in tomorrow"

* * *

to be continued


	79. The Prodigal Son Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

The soft afternoon sun wafted across the pretty foliage that surrounded the small quaint cottages. It left abstract paintings of captured sunshine across their hand painted cornices. Making the eye follow their slow meandering journey as it bounced off the flower boxed window sills.

Cottage Grove was a pretty place, in particular, the quiet little B&B that Amy had taken refuge in. Betty and Rolf had returned to the main house, it fronted onto the main street, positioned perfectly to catch the highway run off traffic, that ran through the community, with a small office and consumables shop for the B&B attached to its side.

Amy smiled at the quaint little teacups, all etched with rose and daisy patterns, edged in gold trim. Betty was the typical county grandmother, and it was refreshing to find such a homebody with a kind heart in the fast-paced egocentric world that Amy now seemed to experience more often.

Amy looked at her phone, it was now after four, heading closer to five, and way too late to make the trip to Portland. Betty had invited both her and Ty back to the main house for supper, knowing that Ty was probably not going to be able to continue the trip in such a weary condition.

He had moved since Amy helped his head find the pillow, sleeping straight through without a murmor, Amy refusing to wake him, even though she knew he was going to be mad at her for allowing another day to slip by. His sudden need to get to Portland was a slight worry to her too, he kept saying it was just to keep to schedule, but since he had been talking to Bastion and this Sam lady, the need to meet up with his CEO seemed to be urging him on. Making him risk his health and hers, in an attempt to make this unmentioned deadline.

Amy pulled Ty's phone from her pocket. Another argument point she was sure. She had taken it from the counter when she checked on him an hour or so before. He was sound to sleep, curled up in a rather pretty comforter, his face finally getting some if its color back into its features.

She looked at the screen, a notification making her brow furrow. It was an alert on one of the many fan and teen sites that Ty monitored. He kept them on alert, to help him manage his public persona. It gave him the heads up when stories broke about him or his family. Allowing him the chance to counter or at least be prepared.

Amy swiped the screen, three notifications came into view, she chewed her lip, not liking what she saw, it seemed once again Ty was being used as an easy target to sell stories. His name and images splashed all over the internet like seedy invasive trash mail.

 _{ROAD TRIP!- TY BORDEN Shirking responsibility yet again!}_

Amy frowned, seeing a plethora of pictures of them on the Palisades open area, in Santa Monica. Ty smiling and talking to the lady with the small dog who had befriended him with many wet nose kisses. There was also a few of him in nothing but his board shorts at the Santa Barbara pool, where he swam laps and was snapped drying his chest with a towel, the caption saying something t the effect of

 _{Hold on to your holiday Hats girls, this stud may be off the market, but no girlfriend in sight in Santa B? }_

Amy chewed her lip in annoyance, it seemed he couldn't even take a dip without being berated.

She continued to slide through the images, squinting at the screen when a rather shaky image of him and Amy exiting the hotel in Santa Maria came before her, and another of them sitting on the Indian in front of one of the many diners they stopped at as he turned to kiss her before heading back out on the road.

Amy rubbed her face, it seemed their plan to stay incognito had failed. With another site capturing image after image of them walking the streets on San Francisco, arm in arm, Ty kissing her in the park, as he wiped ice cream from the tip of her nose.

Amy was annoyed, to say the least, those frown lines on her brow increasing with each image she saw. This was her life too, and they were invading moments that were shared between her and Ty. Private moments, twisting them into falsehoods, taking away the intimacy and adding a diatribe of sullen and dark comments insulting Ty's nature and ability to do the right thing by his family. They turned a perfect vacation into a sordid dirty affair, accusing him of running away from his family commitments to shack up with the farmer's daughter and give a final thumb at authority and responsibility. She took some solace in the fact that their little rendezvous at the waterfall seemed to have slipped by undocumented. That in it self-making her feel a little bit better and at ease. At least that moment had remained sacred,. The idea of having to explain to her grandfather and her father why there were images of her, fully naked body, draped over a rock face with Ty tantalizing every inch of it sent shudders down her spine. That moment, that intimate personal moment, was still hers and Tys alone.

Headlines flashed by her eyes,

 _{bad boy Ty – seems he will never be the Borden Heir his father hoped}_

 _{Dirty weekend away – Ty and his Tidd Bit take time to play in San Fran while the company founders under threat. }_

Amy stopped, the last headline catching her gaze, her lip twitching angrily at being referred to as a 'tidd-bit' but her eyes more interested in the words "company flounders?" she repeated them to herself, her attention jumping as she heard the cabin door open behind her.

"Hey there sleepy head, "she smiled, looking up at him from her little bench seat amongst the flowerpots. "how are you feeling?" She quickly, clicked the phone to dark and pushed it back into her pocket.

Ty gave her a soft smile as he rubbed his bleary eyes, the late afternoon sun making him squint. He still looked a little raw around the edges, but the color was back in his cheeks and his eyes seemed to have taken on their usual sparkle again.

"like I've been hit by a truck" he chuckled back, "filled with puke" He yawned and looked around, taking in the pretty surrounds. His eyes finally coming back to his pretty lady as he came over and took a seat next to her on the bench. He sat forward, his fingers running through his hair as he exhaled into his hands, Amy running her hand down his back as he tried to wake up and reclaim his decorum.

"you let me sleep, "he whispered, "you should have woken me up"

"no…I shouldn't have, you could hardly stand Ty, you were so exhausted, and I'm sorry, I know you're really great at this motorbike thing, but I wasn't getting on that bike with you like that. Im amazed we made it here, We wouldn't have made it out of town, let alone to Portland. "

He nodded, he knew she was right, he was still rather week, but at least his belly had settled and the constant need to regurgitate his stomach contents had passed.

"Sorry, I promised you we would be back by the weekend, "he whispered, his hands rubbing his face as he sat back next to her.

"It doesn't matter Ty, as I said, I called Grandpa, and explained, "she kissed his cheek, catching the slight smile he gave her from the contact. "I also emailed Bastion, "

Ty's brow raised, "Bastion?"

Amy looked at her hands, knowing this was where the conversation could veer either way, she was hoping in his weakened state, he wouldn't overreact. But this as Ty and Ty was known for jumping to conclusions before thinking.

"yes, I…. please don't be mad ok , but I saw a message on your phone from that Sam lady and I…" she didn't look up, mentally bracing herself for the possible tirade that was to come.

She felt him move, he was searching his pockets, his hand finally pulling in front of her as he clicked his fingers, his expression calm but reverent.

"please," he said with a sarcastic smile, "can I have it" his hand, open before her, waiting for her to do as he requested.

Amy signed and pulled his phone from her hip pocket and placed it in his waiting palm, seeing him smile and then kiss her cheek in thanks. His eyes giving her a gentle reprimand.

"I'm sorry, you were really sick, and I just wanted to…." She felt terrible, she had once again overstepped and made a choice for him without his consultation. And she knew how much Ty hated that.

"It's ok, Amy, I'm not mad, "he said softly, "You were right to do what you did, I just wish you would have woken me and told me about the message that's all"

She nodded, her blue eyes watching him, "um, there's also ….um…its seems the media have been running stories about….."

Ty sighed as the images and alerts came up, "of course they have, "he whispered, "can't even let me have a vacation without making it into a public circus."

He rubbed his face, flickering through the images, annoyance on his face as he saw the captions and the false comments. "well, seems I'm not disappointing the media at large by not living up to the image they have created, who cares if any of it is true or not hey!"

"it's not fair, you're not running away, or shirking your responsibilities, you're taking a break, you stepped down, why can't they tell the truth or leave you alone," she asked, her hand on his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes.

"because Ty Borden, bad boy, miscreant, rebel and ladies' man sells more stories than Ty Borden, good guy, on vacation, in love and taking a sabbatical while visiting his mother" He cut back, his tone filled with angst over yet again being misrepresented. "you'd think they'd at least try to get some of the information right through"

He showed Amy one last article on yet another site, this one had images from New Port as they walked back to their cars from the funeral home, Amy on Ty's arm, his mother and Roman at his other side while they privately conversed between each other. The caption saying

 _{Borden's still grieve the loss of the family monarch - Brads presence still missed in the broken family, Lily seeks solace in mystery man, Ty obviously not happy with the union}_

"Oh Ty, I'm so sorry, "Amy suddenly cut in, knowing how important that time was for him and his mother. She wrapped her arms around him, as he let his head fall into her shoulder.

"It's ok Amy, "he said softly, his expression flat "it's just how it is unfortunately, "He stood up and shook his head, turning to give her a smile. "my life isn't mine, it never was." He kissed her cheek, try to reassure her that he was resigned to it.

"so, what did you tell Bastion?" he redirected, he didn't want to dwell on the negative press coverage anymore. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway.

"well, I emailed that Sam lady, and told her you were sick and that we would try to meet Bastion in Portland tomorrow" She explained.

Ty nodded, taking a deep breath as he stretched his arms, "it's late, so that's probably a good idea. We can head off early and…."

He looked around, noticing his bike was parked near the cabin, his smile dropping, his eyes filled with instant concern "please tell me you didn't ride that over here?"

Amy smiled, knowing this was another conversation that was bound to come up, he was as protective of that bike as he was of her.

"no, I didn't ride it, Rolf did" she replied simply, stopping when she saw his face.

Ty's eyebrow cocked up high, "Rolf?"

"ok, now before you go off the deep end, I couldn't leave it at the truck stop now could I ….so Rolf …."

Ty didn't give her a chance to finish her explanation, he spun on his heels and jumped down the cabins side steps, heading over to his pride and joy and giving it a quick once over.

"He didn't hurt it, he took it very slow and …." Amy called back at him seeing his hands running over the bike as his eyes took in every inch of it. "He said he'd had a bike before so I….."

"argh, there's a scuff on the exhaust!" he hissed, his fingers rubbing against the chrome in an attempt to buff it off.

"Oh, come on Ty!" Amy laughed, "we've covered nearly 2000 miles of open road, including mountain trails, that scuff could have come from anywhere!" She came over to the top of the steps as the sun sank in the sky behind her. "you probably caused that scuff yourself"

"I …did not" he whispered, looking up at her and then back at the bike, he was squatting down beside it now, using the edge of his tee as a buff cloth. "I wouldn't 'scuff' my bike"

Amy giggled, seeing him desperately trying to rub the mark away, ignoring the fact that the rest of the bike was a tad dusty and road worn. He looked up at her, his annoyed expression softening as he became aware of how silly and pedantic he was being.

"OK OK, I know, I'm a bit obsessive, "he agreed, "But…."

"a bit Obsessive?" Amy laughed, her eyes alive with amuzement as he glowered at her with a soft smile,

"I love my bike ok, "he said quickly in his defense, as he stood up, his tee now bearing the marks and stains of his clean up attempt. "so…stop laughing at me"

He couldn't hide his own mirth as he looked down at the now clean exhaust pipe on an otherwise dirty bike, His head dropping in comic regression,

He walked back up the steps and wrapped his arms around Amy as he gave her a kiss, her lips still trembling from laughter at his expense.

"It's not funny, "he chastised, kissing her again, "that bike is…"

"yes yes, I know, it's the most important thing in the world to you, your one and only love" she mimicked.

"well, "he smiled, his eyes cheeky as he pressed his lips to her neck, "not my only love, "

"Oh, really, "Amy cooed back at him, you sure, it seems to rank up there quite high"

"I love other things too," he whispered, his lips kissing her neckline and finding her earlobe, making her jump as he nipped it.

"other things?" Amy breathed,

"yes, "he whispered, back, his face coming out from her neck as he smiled at her, his arms holding her close, "there's my jeep and well, Harley, I kinda love him too, and…"

She slapped his chest and grabbed handfuls of his hair as he cried out and tried to pull away as she pulled his head back, his neck exposed as Amy latched on just above his collarbone and sucked his skin hard into her mouth.

"NO! NO!" he laughed, trying in vain to pull her off, "you stop that…don't you dare leave a …..mark" He shut his eyes, as he play fought her off, those lips staying latched to his neck as he twisted and turned to get out of her grasp.

"good to see your up and on your feet?"

Amy pulled back, her lips swollen from her endeavors, as they turned in each other's arms to see Betty standing just down the pathway from them.

"Betty, "Amy exclaimed, letting Ty go, and straightening her clothes and hair, "yes, he's feeling a lot better, "

Ty chuckled and took a breath, straightening his tee slightly, trying to cover the red marks on his neck.

He stepped down the stairs again, his hand outstretched to the older lady, "Um, hi, we didn't really meet before, with me being out of it an all. I'm Ty, and thank you for your help before, really, I was a little under the weather"

Bettys smiled, captivated by that Borden smile, "that's fine son, I was happy to help, "she squeezed his hand and walked to the stairs, where Ty took her arm gently and helped her up to stand near Amy. "your more handsome in real life than you are in the papers"

Ty's smile caught slightly, realizing that she knew who he was, "Um I…..please….can I ask you to…..not"

"settle boy, its ok, I told Amy that I wouldn't breathe a word about you being here, and in my 69 years I've never broken a promise yet, "

Ty smiled and showed his relief, "thank you, really, you don't know how much that means to me"

"Well, I came over to see if you were coming to supper, "Betty continued, "if you're not up to it, I can send Rolf with a tray"

"No NO, "Amy smiled, her hand slipping into Tys, "we would be delighted to join you for supper Betty, "she smiled seeing Ty nod and smile as well, "we will also be staying the night if that's ok, "

"of course, my dear, I expected as much, it's a bit late to head out to Portland now" Betty touched Ty's hand, her soft eyes locking to his, "it seems the news people are all over you at the moment, something to do with you not being around while your company needs you?"

Ty rubbed his head, "yeah, I'll sort that, "he said softly, "thanks for the heads up"

Betty smiled and stepped back down the stairs, "I'll see you in thirty ok, wash up and come and join us"

Amy waved and looked back at Ty as he gave a forced smile. His eyes back on his phone as soon as Betty was out of earshot.

"Ty?" Amy asked, seeing his face take on a serious turn,

"it's ok Amy, I just got to call Bastion ok, somethings going on, and I need to know what the hell it is"

He walked back to the cabin, opening the door and disappearing inside, the phone to his ear.

* * *

The main house was decorated in a similar design to that of the cabins. Amy smiling at the crochet doilies and handmade rugs that adored the lounges and every polished wood surface. It was a small home, just enough for the two residents who inhabited it. With a wood fire, as the centerpiece in the main lounge area.

Amy walked into the dining room, which was just off a small yet well equipped kitchen, her smile wide as she saw a perfectly set table with the finest china and silverware, with hand, embroidered napkins wrapped in family crest silver bands.

It was beautiful, and she had this warm feeling in her heart when she saw the pictures in sterling silver frames that adorned one of the main walls in the main room.

"is this your family Betty?" she asked, as her blue eyes studied the images, seeing a tall blonde and an even taller sandy-haired young man, both on either side of a younger proud Betty.

"yes dear, my daughter Anne-Marie, and my son Coby. "

"they look like you" Amy grinned,

"tall like their father, " Betty smiled back, Amy turning to look at Rolf who wasn't much taller than Ty,

Betty laughed as she placed a dish of hot stew on the table, "no no, dear, Rolf and I have only been married for three years, their father died not long after that picture was taken, "she had a sad tinge to her eyes as she remembered the tale, "heart attack, it was quick,"

Amy dropped her smile, "I'm sorry Betty, I didn't …"

"your fine dear, it was a long time ago, I've moved on, I have my Rolf now, " Betty returned to the kitchen as Amy turned to see Ty come through the front door, his smile a little forced, but he was cleaned up, hair brushed, and now in clean jeans and a button-down shirt.

"Hey Betty, "he said softly as she came back into the room with a bowl of salad greens, offering to take it from her and place it on the table, "sorry, I had a call to make"

"everything ok?" Amy inquired, looking concerned. He was hedging, she could see that. He was too smiley.

"um yeah, all good, just business, you know, "he said quickly, his green eyes holding hers, "I'll fill you in later ok"

"Well then, let's sit and enjoy this meal," Betty said, Rolf, coming from the kitchen and placing a large carved ham on the table on a rather fancy platter.

"argh, so you're the boy with the bike?" he said, happily, offering his hand to Ty who shook it in return, "that's one hell of a ride you got there, nearly lost my hair when I …I….." he stopped, looking at Amy, realizing he wasn't supposed to mention his impromptu ride on the bike.

Ty grinned and looked at Amy, his eyebrow raised, "so you must be Rolf?"

* * *

"so, are you going to tell me what's going on with Bastion or are you just going to brood on it all night?"

Ty took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, they were back in the cabin after a rather scrumptious supper with Betty and Rolf. It was not long after nine and Amy had noticed that even though Ty had played the perfect house guest, smiling and interacting in conversations, sharing their trip stories, (well those ones he could share with an elderly couple anyways) and all around being attentive and forthcoming, his was also sitting on something that was obviously troubling him. She was positive it had to do with the conversation he had forced with Bastion before they went to dinner. So now, that they were back in the cabin, alone and out of earshot of others, she wanted to know what had him in such a troubled mood.

"Um…It's probably nothing, but, ….. let's just say I'm going to have to have a rather long chat with Bastion when we get to Portland, "He said simply, trying to play it down.

"Ty, hello, this is me your talking too, you can play happy families all you like with Betty and Rolf, but I'm not buying it," she cut back, "what's going on, you've been carrying on like you've got a bur in your boot since you made that call "

Ty sat on the end of the bed, Amy in the rocker across from him, her eyes on him as he sat up a little straighter and ran his fingers through his hair.

"ok…..OK" he whispered, "Bastion was going to tell me in person tomorrow but….it seems that there have been a few impromptu board meetings while I've been away. One called by the board members without company interference, Bastion called it a closed docket or something, and then another where the top exec team were asked to attend. "

"and…. They didn't inform you? what does this mean?"

"well, it seems at this closed docket thing, someone, tabled a motion of non-confidence against me, and motioned for consideration on a proposal to amalgamate and merge Lucky with another company"

Amy's mouth dropped, "but,,,, how can they vote against you when you already stepped down, that's why you have Bastion, isn't it. That's why you held that press conference where they ripped into you about handing control over. You did that to stop this kind of thing from happening!" Amy was confused. This made no sense to her at all.

Ty nodded, looking worried, agreeing with what she said, "well, it seems some of the board don't want me involved at all, not even as a figurehead, my public image and my inexperience in my father business endeavors are not the image they want for Lucky and its subsidiaries "

"but… Ty,, I …I don't understand, You're not involved, your only helping Bastion while he finds his feet."

"I know, Bastion said the vote was a tie, so at least half the board still back me and my Father's name. "TY looked dejected, "but well, Bastion has been trying to sway them, in our favor, but with this other company also nipping at our heels, it doesn't look good"

"so… who is this other company?" Amy got up and came to sit next to him, seeing the strain in his eyes as he slumped his shoulders forward.

"Bang-Gi Incorporated. "Ty replied, "supposedly the board members who want me gone, want to invite this company in as a sister firm, build revenue, something like that, use their management team"

Amy put her arm around his shoulders, not knowing what to say, this was beyond her, she had thought that once he stepped back, gave the company to Bastion to run, his worries would be over.

"I'm so tired of this Amy, "he whispered, "no matter what I do, something goes wrong, I pulled away, I let the company go, I gave them what I thought they wanted and still they want me dead, gone. "He stood up. "I dunno, maybe I should just let them have their fucking way and let it go, give it up, maybe then they will be happy, "

"Ty, "Amy said, her voice soft but filled with compassion, "you can't do that, this is your company, your father gave it to you, you can't just roll over and give it all away. It's your birthright"

Ty walked over to the wall table, his hands resting on it as he hung his head, "maybe I don't want it anymore, "he breathed, "Maybe if I just sell off my shares I can…"

Amy came quickly over to him, knowing this was his self-defense mechanism kicking in, he wanted it to stop, and the easiest way for that to happen was to run away. Sell it all and let it go.

"you don't mean that TY, "Amy said as she took his shoulders, making him look at her.

"Maybe I do, I've got my inheritance and trust that mom and dad gave me. And the shares will go for a pretty price, so, I'll be fine, I can walk away from all of this bullshit once and for all," he looked deep into her eyes, "just you and me, we can travel, and see the world, live the life we always dreamed"

Amy gave him a soft smile, "you know I'll back whatever you decide to do, but Ty, this isn't the way to go. You can deny it all you like, but you do care about that company and what your father built before he got caught up in all this poaching mess. "She touched his cheek, "the board are scared, that's all, with all the press over the illegal activity through Lucky and Talons involvement, they are panicking that's all. You will be in Portland tomorrow and you and Bastion can come up with a game plan to fix this, "

"what's there to fix Amy, they want me, and the Borden name gone, "Ty stated, "I can't change that"

"only half of the board want it that way, you still have half in your corner, yours and Bastions, so focus on them and maybe getting some of these non-believers to change their vote."

Ty nodded, as he stepped in closer and hugged her, "I'm sorry, all this shit has ruined our vacation, that's why I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want it tainting our time away" He pressed his head into her shoulder and let his arms envelop her. Feeling her warm body against his.

"Shhh, nothing is spoilt ok, we still have tonight, and the last two weeks have been magical. "she kissed his lips, trying to pull him out of his slump, "nothing, can take that from us ok"

Ty let his head rest against hers, "thank you, "he said with the smallest of smiles, "I needed to hear that"

Amy pulled Ty close and held him to her, feeling him finally let go and return the connection, the tension and the uncertainty leaving his body.

"so, we have this beautiful room, some rather luscious homemade chocolates that Betty gave me and a big comfy feather bed?" she raised her eyebrows, hoping to entice him.

"well, I'll pass on the chocolates, but curling up with you on that bed sounds nice, "he smiled,

"how's your stomach? "she asked as she pulled her jacket off and undid her buckle, "you didn't each much at dinner"

"it's still tender, but the roast ham and potato stayed down," he said as he did the same, his jacket on the ornate rocker as he pulled his shirt undone.

"we will be home in a day or so Ty, "Amy said softly, as she brushed out her hair in front of the mirror on the wall, "everything is going to change isn't it, " her voice had taken on a melancholy tone as she stared into the glass.

"what do you mean?" Ty asked, now only in his jeans, which were undone and hung low on his hips as he folded down the comforters and sheets.

"well, you and me, I guess, I'll be back at Heartland, working with the horses, and you will, well…. You'll be with Bastion, "she took a breath, her voice lilting slightly, "this is one of our last real nights together before it all changes again, "

Ty stopped and came over to her, his hands turning her around, so she was in his sights, his body close to hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

"no matter what happens when we get back, it won't change this, what we have right now, "he kissed her gently, "I love you, Amy Fleming,, and no matter where I am or what I'm doing, whether we are together, in each other's arms or on the opposite ends of the planet, Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you. "

He took her hand in his, his thumb running over the promise ring that she wore on her finger, "I told you when I gave this to you, that I would love you forever, that will never change, "

"even if life gets crazy?" she asked, "even if we ….."

"NOTHING!" He said strongly, "the only way you're ever going to get rid of me Amy, is if you tell me to go… and even then….. I'll still love you, always"

He kissed her again, this time making sure she knew that he was speaking from the heart.

"I love you too Ty, "she whispered, touching his cheek, seeing the truth in those green eyes that she now felt so at home in. Her fingers touching the light switch as he took her by the hands over to their large feather bed. His arms around her again as the night engulfed them in its stillness and peace.

* * *

They were on the road well before dawn, the early morning haze catching the Indians exhaust fumes and spiraling them out along the quiet roadway. Amy left payment for the night's stay on the dresser for Betty and a note of thanks for her and Rolfs hospitality.

Ty was back to his old self, and although still a little distracted, he seemed to be strong and ready to ride again. He was in his brown leather jacket, faded blues and a black tee, his chest warm and inviting to Amy's gloved hands as they barreled down the highway.

The night before had been special, they had kissed and cuddled, and held each other throughout the night, falling asleep in each other's arms. They hadn't pushed it past innocents. The need for sexual intimacy taking a back seat to emotional closeness. Both simply needing a connection, an anchor stone to what was them together. Not individual, but them as one. Amy also was very aware Ty needed the sleep, he was feeling a lot better, but he had succumbed to the sandman well before she did. His soft breathing lulling her gently into following his lead.

Amy pressed her head against his shoulders as she felt him, Gunn, the throttle and change up a gear. The day breaking around them as they cruised past Walker, Creswel and then on into Goshen, where Ty pulled over to allow Amy to get some bagels and water bottles before they headed on past Mount Pisgah Arboretum. To their left was Moon Mountain Park and they banked further towards Laurel Hill, following the Pacific Highway over the double lane bridge that spanned the Willamette River. The large city of Eugene unfolding on their left on the river's banks as they continued on, not stopping at Spring-field or Coburg but heading once again out of suburbia and on into the open pastures and farmlands of the outer city limits.

Ty pulled onto the off-ramp at Albany as the sun highlighted the road around them, following the circle turn onto highway 20, the bike leaning around a final bend as he let his feet fall to the surface of the road as he rolled up in front of Original Breakfast, a small yet authentically American diner that was open early for drive-through travelers. With such tempters as Omelets, French toast & other tasty staples being featured on their casual breakfast options menu he was sure it would catch Amy's now, rather hungry eye. The bagels she had bought an hour or so back had only taken the edge off her need for sustenance resulting in the extra top up stop. Ty opting for a lighter option of yogurt and mixed fruit, his stomach still nowhere near being up to a hot morning cook up.

It was not even an hour later, and they were once again cruising down the road, the wind in their faces, the sun on their backs. They continued on 99E their bellies full, their spirits high, the open road becoming a kind of meditation time for Ty, allowing him some respite from the worries that he knew were to come once he returned to Alberta.

Sunnyside, Salem, and Woodburn passed them by, Amy's eyes on the suburban landscape that flashed on by in their wake. Wilsonville saw another fuel stop before Ty pointed to the road signs on the side of the highway signifying they were not far off the target of their journey, Portland.

Amy squeezed his shoulders, looking at her watch and seeing it was coming up to noon, they had made good time and she could feel Ty's relief as he turned the throttle and banked into the mainstream of traffic heading into the Riverside City.

Portland, Oregon's largest city, sat on the Columbia and Willamette rivers, in the shadow of the impressive snow-capped Mount Hood. It was known for its parks, bridges and bicycle paths, as well as for its eco-friendliness and its microbreweries and coffeehouses. The Iconic Washington Park encompassed such sites as a formal Japanese Garden, and the Oregon Zoo and its iconic railway. The city hosted a thriving community in the art, theater and music scenes as well. It was a city of vibrancy and color.

Ty slowed to compensate for the heavy traffic, the city rising up around them with its high rises and compact spaces, of the downtown area overshaddowed them. Downtown was a buzzing area of indie boutiques selling local brands, and a creative dining scene ranging from creative and vibrant food trucks to high-end seafood bistros. There was the Tom McCall Waterfront Park, which was home to Portlands Saturday Market which boasted live music and sold crafts like leather, jewelry and glass art. The Portland Art Museum sailed past Amy as Ty navigated the small tight streets, the display flags announcing a collection of Asian and Native American art. Lucky HQ was in the heart of the downtown district. Right in front of the river place marina in some rented high-rise office space that had great views of the Willamette River.

Ty pulled up at the large waterfront property, the guard at the secure parking coming over to him as he popped his visor.

"Bastion Knight, Lucky Holdings?" Ty asked, The guard looking at him quizzically and then letting his eyes flash over Amy.

Ty pulled his helmet from his head, and shook his hair, as he gave the guard a smile and handed his driver's license over, "I'm Ty, TY Borden, Owner of Lucky Holdings"

The guard nodded and went back to his check-in booth, pressing an internal phone to his ear and talking to someone on the other line.

He came back to Ty and Amy with a friendly smile, the boom gate lifting in his wake, "Mr. Borden, it's great to finally meet you, I knew your father well, Mr. Bastion is on the 12th floor in office 201, he asked if you could meet him there"

"thanks," Ty smiled taking back his license and pulling his helmet back on, but leaving the visor open, he gunned the bike and disappeared into the underground parking lot, Amy holding onto his back as she waved to the guard as they passed.

* * *

"Ty!" Bastion said, his smile wide, that blonde brown hair of his shorter now and cropped neatly around his brow, "how was the trip?"

"good, good, Man, How are you "Ty replied, just as happy, the two friends meeting each other in the office doorway where they shook hands and pulled each other into a tight hug.

"well, still cleaning up, I got one more office to go and then we are done here, the lease is paid up till next month, but Montana should be set up by late next week"

"that's great, "Ty smiled, his eyes falling back onto Amy as she stood back and let them talk.

"Amy," Bastion suddenly said, coming forward and giving her a gentle hug too, "wow, look at you, rocking the biker girl look, it suits you"

Amy blushed, her jeans and leather jacket ensemble did look rather road ratty. Especially with the tight white tee and the black biker boots that Ty had bought her at one of their many shopping stops.

"I could say the same Bastion, "she smiled, "love the hair, very sharp"

Bastion winked at her and turned back to the young man who was now looking out the window that overlooked the river views.

Amy knew they needed to talk, so decided to give them some time to do so, trusting that Ty, would, hopefully, this time, share with her anything that came from their conversation.

"I might go and…." She said, seeing Ty turn to look at her, his smile soft as he heard her speak.

"No…. Amy, "he said, "please, I'd like you to stay, this will affect you too, "

Amy felt her heart swell at those words, he was letting her in, including her. Something she knew didn't come natural for him.

Bastion watched the exchange, respect for his young boss growing by the moment.

"so Bastion, tell me what's going on, who is Bang – Gi Incorporated. ?"

Bastion explained to both Ty and Amy what had transpired since they had been away. From the initial closed crisis meeting to the board prelim vote and count. He told Ty of how one of the board members, (who was remaining anonymous for the time being ) had put in a motion of no confidence against Ty and his ability to figurehead the company under the Borden name and title. This vote had been counted and the board was at a bypass with a tied split in the casted votes for and against removing Ty and his name and image as the face of the Lucky Empire.

"what does this actually mean though?" Amy asked, a little confused by all the technical terms being bandied around.

"well, if the vote pulls in the favor of the motion against Ty, it will mean that the company will over throw Ty's position, removing his seat on the board and subsequently forcing his hand in regards to his shareholdings on the company"

"forcing his hand?" Amy still didn't understand.

"they can force a buyout, "Bastion continued, "which is what I think this subsidiary company is attempting to do. They have half the board voting in favor of a sanctioned take over once you are denounced as the figurehead. "

"How can they force Ty to sell his stock, "Amy asked, taking a seat next to Ty who now sat on one of the last pieces of office furniture left in the small office.

"well, technically they cant, make him sell that is, the stock in legally his, but if they vote him off the board, he won't have a vote in the amalgamation, meaning that if it goes through, and Bang -Gi over throws Lucy Holdings, Tys stock will be worthless. He would have to sell, to regroup from the loss" Bastion twisted his lip, seeing Ty's smile drop at the thought of being railroaded into a decision he didn't want to have to make. "basically, If I can't swing the vote back in our favor or convince those who are after unseating Ty that this is the wrong decision, TY, unfortunately, runs the risk of losing not only his seat but the whole company as well. "

"So,,, what do you suggest I do?" Ty asked, his tone a little reserved and shaky.

"Um, I think I have two of the sway votes considering a redraw in our favor, but honestly, I'm still in negotiations with them, "he stopped, Ty seeing he was holding something back.

"what is it Bastion?"

"well, Corbin and Montgomery are open to changing their votes, as long as ….we meet a few of their demands,"

"and they are?"

Bastion went back to his makeshift desk and rifled through his briefcase, finding the papers he was after then handing them to Ty,

"I said no, ok, that I wasn't comfortable with this, but they don't seem to want to budge on it, well not yet anyways" he said sadly,

Amy watched Ty read the documents, his face falling even lower as he read the words. Amy's eyes on him as he rubbed his fingers across his scalp.

"They want me to resign my control to you, "he whispered, "I can keep my seat, and my shares, but I'll have no governing say over the company and its holdings. I'll basically be a silent shareholder."

"Ty! no, you can't,, this is your company " Amy stammered, her eyes flickering to Bastion as he raised his hands in defense

"I told them no…. trust me, I don't want to take the company from you, not like this, not ever. You chose me to run this for you, in your name, I told you when you hired me Ty, That I'm loyal and I would work with you, not overthrow you" he sat on the back of an old desk, his expression serious but filled with the utmost honesty. "I told them I'd rather resign than take this deal, which I might add, I'm willing to do"

Ty shook his head, appreciating the openness Bastion was showing him, but also seeing, that if they lost this deal to redraw the votes, it wouldn't much matter if it was Bastion or Ty himself at the helm, the company would be overthrown and this subsidiary would ultimately claim control and be rid of both of them, permanently , Ty not only losing control, but losing his seat and his company as a whole.

"tell them we will take the deal" Ty finally cut back, his voice low but controlled.

"Ty, no" Amy whispered, "you can't just…."

"Ty. I told them no, "Bastion agreed, "but I also made them a counteroffer, which both are hopefully considering. "

"and what's this counter offer?" Ty asked,

"well, they want me to take the lead, but I won't do that, not without you. So…...If they vote in our favor, swinging the majority back our way and blocking this merger deal, I suggested that you re-instate as CEO for 6 months, with me as your 2IC, In this time, you and I, together grow the business, doubling their profits and market stake hold. Then at the end of the period, if predictions are met and targets on profit lines are achieved, they sign off and accept your resignation as CEO, leaving you to claim the vacant role of managing director, after I then put a nomination through. "

"and the CEO goes to you, like they originally requested" Ty said

"yes, and no, you see, if you hold CEO for 6 months, you can orchestrate Lucky into the success that you and I both know it can be, and once your managing director, well, you can take a back seat and just watch what you created. "

"I don't know Ty, you're still handing the company over to Bastion, whether it be now or in six months," Amy explained, "no offense intended Bastion "

Bastion threw her a smile, "your right Amy, but as MD, Ty holds vote power over the board, as his vote counts as two. It's in the charter for the business, you can thank Brad for that little gem," Bastion smiled, as Ty looked up at him, catching his point, "I might have CEO control, but in all honestly, Ty could outvote my decisions easily, that power at a meeting of the board is unprecedented."

"so …..why wasn't Ty made Managing Director from the get-go then?" Amy questioned,

"because Brad left him the company as an inheritance, stating that he was to claim the role of CEO as his own as per his last will and testament. Brad didn't only hold the title of owner when he was alive, he was also the Managing Director/ CEO. But since his death, the role had stayed dormant being covered by proxy by the CEO. Its privileges, however and vote power on the board only became known to me when Sam went and did some digging into the company structures and regulations." Bastion tapped Ty shoulder his smile full of possibilities, "we can head this merger and takeover off Ty, all you need to do is hold the CEO role for the next six months then resign it over to me. Then, once I take the seat permanently, I have the power to open the Managing Director seat and nominate you as it holder. And,,, It's not vote affiliated, so the board and all its members haven't got a say on its nomination or its announcement. And by default, as you now own the company, you have every right to claim the seat and take the control. You will then hold not only your own seat on the board but the MD as well, basically giving you the power of two votes. It will take a few months for the paperwork to go through, but we can do this Ty, this could save the company and keep it in your families name"

"Um…can I…think about this?" Ty asked, "I trust you Bastion, I do, but I just need to get this clear in my head, this is a bit of a shock, I I ….wasn't expecting this"

Bastion nodded and got up, "take some time to think it over Ty, I've put the pitch to them, but didn't inform them of the MD switch out that is to come. I don't want any of them leaking our plans to the other members and giving them time to counteract the idea. We need to keep this between us, otherwise, it will backfire. The element of surprise is crucial here. But I did say I needed to confirm it with you. you think it through, and let me know what you decide hey,"

* * *

Ty and Amy helped Bastion pack up the remainder of the office, pushing files and documentation into archive boxes and sealing them for transport to Montana, the removalists took the furniture and the remaining fixtures. Leaving the office space bare and cold like all the other Luck Holdings areas.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ty and kissed his cheek, seeing the melancholy in his eyes, even though it was just a simple relocation. This had been the hub of his father's empire, the first place where Brad had begun the company that now was looked upon as one of the largest equine procurement and quarter stock breeding houses in the North Americas.

"you ready to go?" she asked him gently. Seeing his eyes looking around the empty space, the expanse of the river in all its blue glory before them through the windows.

"Yeah, "he whispered, "there's nothing for me here now"

They walked down to the office buildings lobby together, Bastion saying his farewells, he shook Ty's hand and said he would catch up with him back in Hudson, he was due to fly out in the morning.

He handed Ty one last remnant of his father's Portland stakehold, a certificate that had been taken out of an old broken frame. It was his father's original registration of a business name. It was old but held the signature of the Lucky monarch and the full title of the business.

Ty ran his fingers over the paper and smiled, knowing this document signified where it all had begun.

"I'll see you back in Hudson, "he said as Bastion jumped into his waiting limo and disappeared down the pretty waterfront street.

Bastion had informed Ty he had phoned the manager of the Kimpton River Place hotel, where he had been staying while in Portland. It was only just up the road from the offices and was an urban retreat allowing those who stayed there to relax and feel as though they were a million miles away from the crazy fast-paced business world. It was a place to unwind and escape, giving the feeling of a luxurious mountain lodge in the heart of downtown Portland. He had organized a room for them, the Manager more than happy to accommodate the Owner of Lucky Holdings and his partner.

Ty pulled the bike into the parking lot next to the beautifully landscaped riverside hotel... And Walked with Amy through the entrance doors, His hand securely wrapped around his loves as a very excited and visually elated concierge came bustling over to them. This thin cut tailored suit, tight polished smile and immaculately slicked hair catching Ty a little off guard as he beamed at them and rapped his slender knuckles together.

"Mr. Borden, we are so happy to have you and Miss Fleming at the Kimpton, please come this way, I will escort you personally to your room"

Ty nodded and noticed the other check-in guests in the lobby suddenly wondering why a road-worn biker dude and his equally weary biker chick were being treated like the visiting royal family.

"please, please, follow me, this way" the concierge babbled, walking quickly over to the elevator that stood in the corner of the main reception area. "we have dressed your room and set a reservation for the two of you tonight at the King Tide Fish and Shell restaurant. "

"Um thank you" Amy smiled as she ran along next to Ty, trying to keep up with their over-eager attendant.

It was a beautiful hotel, with a homespun flavor to it, yet still pulling a 5-star rating. It was nestled up on the waterfront, next to a beautiful open green park space, with restaurants and coffee houses around its base, it was quiet and settled, taking the bustle away from the cityscape.

The concierge opened the glass doors to the private wing and walked with Amy and Ty along a long glass-walled corridor, surrounded by beautiful open gardens and trees. He then turned, ushered them through another set of doors and then stopped at two large wooden doors that had a gold plaque upon them.

"here we are Mr. Borden, Miss Fleming, I do hope you enjoy your stay at the River Place." He smiled a perfect smile and opened the entrance way, proud of the room he was offering his VIP guests.

Amy and Ty stepped in together and soaked up the ambiance that was the Marina View Suite. It was a beautiful spacious condo. With a spectacular view of the marina laid out through the gentle sheer curtained bay windows. There was a fireplace. With an ample supply of freshly cut wood. A large soft natural fibred lounge set opposite two rattan armchairs. It was designed in comfortable colors of natural taupe and soft ocean blues, with décor that was slightly riverside yet still spoke class and sophistication. There was a fully functioning kitchen, a beautifully set large granite bench and dining area. With Amy's mouth dropping slightly at the large king size bed, with leather studded, full wall head-board, bedsides in dark wood and wall to floor glass walk-in robes. The bathroom to the left was in tones of natural sanded river stone, with a walk-in shower, soaker tub and matching vanities.

"thank you and enjoy your stay," the concierge said as Ty pressed notes into his hand and he left without further ado.

"wow Ty "Amy mused, looking around the room, her fingers pulling back the curtain and her smile following her gaze as it looked out over the marina. A small ornate balcony before her with soft layback sun chairs and potted flowering shrubs. "you Lucky boys do like the five stars feel"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this one" Ty laughed back "Bastion organized this not me" he walked around the condo space, taking it in opulent extravagance and modern feel" but this is kinda nice, don't ya think"

He snuck up behind her, his arms around her waist as he pulled her in, kissing her neck and rocking her gently from side to side "you, me, the fire, a night in,,,, sounds nice hey?"

Amy giggled and lent back against him, he could be so romantic when he wanted to. "what about dinner? The reservations they made for us?"

"ok, ok, we can go eat, then I'll build a fire, and you and I are going to celebrate our last night of our vacation in style. OK?" He kissed her cheek, pulling her closer again, his arms warm around her as they stood at the window.

"what about Bastion and…" Amy began, but Ty quickly turned her and shook his head, his smile soft and inviting, "NO NO ….. This is about you and me, Bastion, Lucky and all that mess can wait. This is our night ok, just ours "

Amy looked up into those pools of green, seeing how this was just as much for him as it was for her. He was trying desperately to distance himself from the storm that was to come. It was going to be all-consuming when it did challenge them, so, this was his way of trying to show her that even though he knew tough times were ahead. He considered her and their relationship more important. This was to be their night. A time to only focus on them and nothing else.

"ok, we go to dinner, and we have this night for us" she agreed.

"great!" Ty grinned, kissing the tip of her nose, "firstly though, how about we go for a wander and check out the riverfront, we still have a few hours before dinner is up"

Amy nodded eagerly and pecked his lips, seeing his eyes ignite as her lips touched his. "I'll just go freshen up and we can head out ok?"

He nodded, letting her go, smiling as she headed off with the backpack to the bedroom. His smile fading slightly as the worries instantly etched his brow once he was alone. He pulled out his phone, pressed the screen and hit send. His mind awash with scenarios and situations. What he should or shouldn't do.

His phone buzzed, and a relieved smile crossed his lips, as he responded back. His hands running through his hair, as he pulled his smile back onto his features and headed into the bedroom after Amy.

* * *

"well that's odd, "

"what's odd?" Jack asked, as he sat next to the fire and played with his newest fly-fishing creation.

"I just got a rather cryptic text from Ty, saying he needs to talk?" Lisa said, "I wonder what that's about?"

"hmmm, did he say anything else?" Jack asked,

"No, just that they will be back Monday and he wants to catch up with me?" She frowned. "don't you find that a little weird? He's been away on vacation with Amy for what two weeks now and all of a sudden he's desperate to talk to me?"

"Where are they now?" Jack said, looking a little confused too.

"Um well, he didn't say, but according to his location marker, they are in Portland"

"argh, well, Bastion is there, cleaning out the Lucky offices, maybe its work related?" Jack was fishing too, the last time he heard from Amy, Ty was rather ill and they were slowing their pace to allow him to recuperate.

"I suppose, Maybe Bastion told him about me looking after Lucky Alberta while he's away" She summarized

"Um, I think I may have let that slip when I spoke to Amy a few days back, "Jack confessed.

"argh, well. Maybe that's it, I'm not sure if Bastion had kept him in the loop over all this, there seems to be a lot going on at Lucky that is being kept behind closed doors"

"you worried?"

"no, no, I just know there are a few emergency board meetings called, and Bastion seemed rather rattled by them" Lisa had an intrigued look in her eyes, trying to piece it all together.

"shouldn't Ty have been at those meetings?" Jack inquired, rather curious himself now, "since it's his company after all?"

"they were closed Jack, only invited board members, Bastion wasn't even allowed to attend." Lisa stood up and walked around the lounge, her mind ticking along as she formulated a game plan "I'm going to do a little digging for myself, see what I can find out. Tys obviously needing council on something, and I can't help him if I don't know what's going on."

* * *

Ty and Amy left the River Place Hotel mid-afternoon, heading out into the pretty streets of Portland to explore the city that was one of the prettiest Amy had seen on their trip.

Their first stop was the river bank pedestrian walk where they walked arm in arm along the waterfront, enjoying the afternoon sun and stopping to watch the native ducks lead their families of little yellow and black fluff from one safe waterway to another. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was warm, the day was peaceful, and Amy couldn't help but get lost in the ambiance of it all. Ty had given up on the disguise idea, knowing that he was already on the media's radar, so hiding from it now was mute. He walked happily by Amy's side, his arm snaked around her waist, his green eyes shielded by his aviators as the sun bounced off that shaggy brown hair. He did feel the occasional extended glance his way, the odd whisper here and there from passersby, but all in all, the response had been pleasant and unobtrusive.

They jumped the local public transit system getting off at Kingston Grove, the International Rose Gardens spanning out in all their fragrant glory before them. The Garden was a rose extravaganza in the Washington Park area of the city. There was over 10,000 rose bushes of approximately 650 different varieties. All set out in beautifully landscaped beds that were open to the public to explore.

Amy wandered through the elegant gardens, Ty at Amys side as they took in the beauty that was one of the best kept open-air gardens in the region. Portland cities nickname was the City of Roses, and the town had long been an incubator for the scented floral beauties.. The garden was free, to view from 7:30 a.m. to 9 p.m each day, and was a perfect place for two lovers to steal a magical kiss surrounded by the scents and beauty of the flowering buds and blooms.

Their next stop was a slow meandering walk further on into the Washington Park area, The Park included a zoo, the forestry museum, an arboretum, children's museum, and a rather ornate and authentic Japanese garden. With an amphitheater, memorials, archery range, tennis courts, soccer field, picnic areas, playgrounds, public art and many open acres of wild forest with miles upon miles of open walking trails. It was truly a wonder to explore.

They stopped at the Oregon Zoo, where they took the train ride through the zoo main exhibits, with breathtaking views of the Elephant Lands and the Family Farm.

The zoo was a highlight for the both of them with its oasis feel amongst the city and surrounding metropolitan landscape.

Ty pulled Amy along the 100-foot suspension bridge that carried them into Black Bear Ridge where bears climbed steep slopes and towering Douglas fir trees grew. Bobcats shared the ridge and could be seen napping in hollow logs or on suspended platforms around the exhibit. The quiet forest trail setting allowed the couple to watch the Northwest natives in their natural habitat. Amy snapping a rather cute image of a nappy bobcat curled around its older and rather rough -cut counterpart.

Known as the Beaver State, Oregon had to have its native inhabitant on display. Amy peered into the den of the largest rodent in North America, watching the Beavers put their teeth to use on bundles of tree branches and thickets, She laughed and watched on with delight as the river otters frolicked in a mountain stream before them, Ty taking a selfie with the otters pressed to the glass wall behind them, capturing their cheeky personalities. .

They ended their zoological adventure with a wander into a replica of the African rainforest where birds flew overhead, nesting and singing in lush plantings all around them. The more they watched, the more they saw. With the two of them Later, enjoying the view from above, in the AfriCafe, which overlooked the aviary.

They had a brief stop and refreshment break, before catching the city transit line back to the waterfront downtown. Amy holding a poster card of them holding a lion cub in their arms between them, a treat that Ty had managed to procure with a generous donation and Facebook check- in on his page highlighting the zoo and its wonders.

It was a memory that Amy would cherish forever, such a small ball of fluff, cradled in her hands but with the power of the wilderness in its amber eyes.

After a quick clean up, regroup and refresh in the hotel, with Ty changing into dark jeans and a maroon button-down shirt, and Amy slipping into a small bodycon black dress that Ty had bought her from a quaint boutique on the walk back, they headed off for their dinner reservations at the accredited King Tide Fish and Shell.

A modern riverfront seafood spot inspired by the laid-back, comfortable fishing lodges of family vacations of the past. With a welcoming energy that flowed from the bar-lounge and a menu that ranged from no-fuss and quick to fancy and intriguing, King Tide was destined to tempt even the fussiest of diner. The "wow factor" views of the Willamette river didn't disappoint either, and the afternoon warmth bathed the outdoor patio area, making it a perfect place to soak up the Portland sunshine.

Ty smiled at his beautiful girlfriend from across the quaint table, they had opted to sit inside, as the sun was setting and the evening chill was now on the air.

He squeezed her hand, his eyes flickering over her pretty face and attire. Liking what he saw,

"you look beautiful," he said with a grin, still giddy with the idea that someone so perfect was actually his to claim as his own.

"thank you, "Amy replied, sipping her water, the candlelight before them dancing across her blue eyes, making them look even more smoky and seductive. "and thank you for the dress"

"well, I saw your eyes when you found it on the rack, so how could I possibly not get it for you" He grinned, "and now, well, wow, I'm glad I did"

Amy blushed, Ty's compliments always made her insides turn to mush and mallow.

"so….. are we heading out tomorrow?" she asked as the music of the restaurant played around their ears.

"Um, yeah, if you're ready to go, "Ty agreed, "after breakfast?"

Amy nodded, "Bastion flies out tomorrow too doesn't he?"

Ty nodded in agreement, "I'll catch up with him back at Lucky, Amy"

"Have you made a decision yet, on what you're going to do? With the company I mean?" Amy asked, knowing he had avoided this topic all day but wondering if any clarity had been attained.

"Um,, No….But …" he looked at the cutlery in front of him, trying to find his words.

"sorry, I shouldn't have asked, But I know it's on your mind, it's not like I haven't noticed those eyes of yours lost in thought when you thought I wasn't looking"

Ty smiled, and rubbed his brow, "I'm sorry, I wanted to make this day about us, just you and me, "

"you did, "Amy explained, "it was amazing, but I'm not foolish enough to think that you're simply going to forget what's going on completely, what Bastion told you is huge, No one could simply push that away and forget about its implications."

"how about I make a deal with you" Ty suggested, his hands squeezing hers, those green eyes of his alive with possibilities. "we table this discussion until we get back to Heartland, I promise you, once I make a decision about what I think I want to do, I'll talk it through with you, start to finish. But right now, I just want to look into those blue eyes of yours and enjoy this night"

"but ,,,Ty, you need to…"Amy continued, seeing his lip curl as he squeezed her hands a little tighter.

"Amy, Please, not now ok, not tonight, can we just drop it please?"

Amy sighed and heard the warning in his tone, he was trying very hard to keep the focus on their night and being together and her questions were making it more difficult on him than she realized.

"ok, Tonight is about us, "she agreed, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried for you, it's a tough…."

Ty smiled a broad Borden smile," Amy, Please, " he asked again, his eyes watching hers. Looking for the clarity he needed from her. "I promise, I'll tell you everything, just NOT now"

Amy nodded, conceding defeat, seeing his chest relax slightly as the waiter came to their table to take their orders.

They started with Crab Cakes and Tomato & papaya salad, with brown butter remoulade, Amy had a sparkling water with Ty taking a local boutique beer. Ty grinned as he offered Amy an oyster in a half shell, a delicacy that he had tried and liked before. Amy turning up her nose to the smell, and looking at him with uncertain confusion. Not completely sold on the idea to eat something that still looked like it was alive.

"trust me," he laughed, "Just open your mouth and tip it in, they are really good"

He watched her with bated breath as she swallowed hard and then tipped the fresh oyster into her mouth, Her cheeks flushing as her brow scrunched and she gulped it down, those pretty little hands grabbing her glass and following it instantly with a large gulp of sparkling water.

Amy shuddered and pulled a weird yet cute expression, making Ty chuckle and hand her a napkin as a little water dribbled down her chin.

She shook her head when he offered her another, her hand going back to the crab cakes, her pretty red lips still rolling on each other after the unsavory experience.

They talked about their day and their adventures, lost in each other, keeping their happy and carefree mood alive.

After a second round of drinks, being coke and ice for two, the waiter brought over their mains, Ty smiling at Amy as she looked wide-eyed at the beautiful dish before her.

"wow," she whispered, her eyes catching Ty's as he beamed back at her, the waiter, now very much aware who he was serving the meal too.

"Mr. Borden, here is your Seared Scallops with Pork belly, corn, carrot puree, confit shallots, and shellfish butter,"

He looked proudly at the plate he sat before Ty, his eyes darting back to the kitchen doors where three of the kitchen staff including the master chef stood, watching on intently.

"and for the beautiful lady, Lobster Tortellini with Fennel-tomato sauce, pine nuts, and mascarpone" he saw Amy look up at him and follow his eyes to the kitchen doors, her smile becoming aware of the onlookers now too.

"thank you it looks amazing "she replied,

"wonderful, and as a way of saying thank you to you sir, for gracing us with your patronage, please accept this bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal, with our compliments"

"Um, really, that's not necessary "Ty said suddenly, seeing the drinks waiter bring the bottle over to them with an ice bucket and 2 champagne flutes. "we are fine really,"

Ty raised his hand as the eager waiter popped the cork, his look defeated as a soft smile played on his lips. "Ok, Ok, thank you, your most kind" he glanced over at a confused Amy who didn't quite get why Ty had tried to stop them from opening the bottle.

The wait staff walked away, Ty's grin still playing on his lips as he shook his head in studied amazement.

"It's just a bottle of champagne Ty, I don't see the issue,?" Amy said softly, "have a glass and make them happy, it was a gift after all?"

Ty rubbed his jaw and leaned forward, his voice low, "a $500 bottle of champagne Amy!" he smiled, "hence why I tried to stop them from opening it?"

Amy face was still, she looked at the pretty bottle that sat in the ice bucket, "$500 ! oh my" she blinked and reached over and picked up one of the flutes, Ty watching her in confused amusement "well um,,, I suppose for that price I can at least have a glass?"

Ty grinned, "you sure?"

Amy nodded, "yup, yes, well I can't expect you to drink it all can I"

He cocked his head slightly, amused by her candor and grabbed the bottle by the neck, pouring some of the yellow-gold elixir into her flute, it had mat and amber tints with a persistent and brilliant fine, lively bubble. Ty tipped the glass and passed it back to her, going on to fill his own. His head turning back to the kitchen and raising the flute in a salute with a smile to the jubilant kitchen staff who all waved and looked pleased as punch at his acknowledgment.

Amy pressed the champagne flute to her lips, the soft bubbles tickling her nose as she took a sip, it was

a subtle bouquet, slightly discreet and concentrated. It released notes of citrus and candied apricots and evoked the sweetness of honeysuckle blooms.

Ty smiled as he watched Amy lick her lips and take another sip, her obvious enjoyment of the expensive glass shown on her features.

"you like it?" he asked, rolling it over his own tongue now, his eyes never leaving hers.

Amy nodded and snuck another mouthful, "for $500, It's not like I could say no, hey!" she grinned and put it down, actually rather enjoying the buzz she got from the amber liquid,

They continued talking, eating and drinking, enjoying the night and the ambiance that unfolded around them. The executive chef came to their table with a complimentary dessert, made especially for Amy in her honor. Amys' eyes looked upon the marvel before her, thanking the chef who shook Ty's hand and helped clear their plates. Satisfied in the knowledge his VIP table was suitably attended too and pleased.

"this is insane" Amy whispered, looking at the plate before her, "I don't know what to say."

TY laughed and finished of his champagne, tipping the bottle upside down in the ice bucket after he poured the last of it into his glass. Amy looking at her flute and then realized they had polished the bottle off between them without realizing.

The dessert was impressive, to say the least. Aptly named 'For The Love Of Amy' it was a beautiful Spiced Apple Creme Caramel with Almond oat crumble, and apple caramel. She touched the delicate dish with her silver spoon, scooping it up and letting it slip between her lips. The soft Crème Caramel melting from the heat of her mouth and delicately sliding down her throat. She looked at Ty and licked her lips, getting another spoonful and offering it over to him with a look of pure heaven in her blue eyes. Ty smiled at her, and accepted the taste, admitting himself that it was pretty good, the apple flavor playing on his tongue as he watched his lady take another spoon full.

They shared the dessert between them, Amy feeding Ty, Ty trying to control how much of the caramel sauce ended up on his chin and stubble.

* * *

It was just before eleven when they wandered back to their condo, arm in arm, happily buzzed from their magical night.

Ty opened the door and pulled his jacket off in one quick movement, his cheeks a little flushed from the champers and the beer, he was sober, nowhere near as bussed as he had been in San Francisco. But still happily warmed by the effects of their night out.

Amy, on the other hand, being new to the drinking scene and a bit of a lightweight herself, had been fine in the warmth of the restaurant, but the walk back in the cool night air had increased the effects of the 4 glasses of champagne she had consumed over the expanse of their meal, Amy didn't normally drink, she had a sip here and there, but tended to steer towards the nonalcoholic beverages for the most part. The fact that she was still only 17 and legally underage also came into play too. Ty feeling Jacks disapproving glare from across the country.

Ty's eyes watched Amy as she fought with her sandals at the front door, trying to pull her feet free of their confines.

"Hey," he smiled, "you ok there? You need some help?" he watched on with amazement as she bounced around, one leg hitched up as she held the door handle and tried to fumble with the sandals buckle.

Ty chuckled to himself, she was adorable when she was tipsy, but he also knew that if he didn't intervene, she was going to end up either twisting her ankle or in a not so elegant heap on the floor.

He quickly walked over to her, steading her in his arms, as she smiled at him, her eyes a little glassy as she used her breath to blow the hair from her now rather flushed face,

"Ty!" She said, her voice loud as she kissed him and gave him an exaggerated hug "I love you, you …..you sexy guy"

"ok, ok, "he laughed, his arms wrapping around her and scooping her up off of her feet, she hung in his arms now, her legs kicking free as he walked her over to the lounge and placed her gently down. Kicking the door shut with his heel as he did.

Once she was resting, her head against the cushions, he stood up and looked down at her, her dress high around her thighs as she squirmed slightly making herself comfortable, her legs unceremoniously draped across the wide fabric arm of the couch.

"here, "he whispered, as he knelt down and slid his hands down her shins to her ankles, unbuckling those troublesome sandals and putting them on the carpet. He gently rubbed her ankles and went to move but suddenly became aware of two rather amorous hands that wrapped themselves around his chest from behind.

Ty rocked back on his heels as Amy pulled herself up behind him, her head on his shoulder as her lips kissed his neck. Ty shut his eyes, and gently unhooked her grip on his ribs, allowing himself to get to his feet and get a little distance between them. "I think you need some coffee" he smiled, his heart racing, her lips on his skin., especially around his neckline was hard for him to resist.

"no no, "Amy grinned, as she pulled her legs up and jumped to her feet, swaying slightly at the sudden movement, making Ty reach out as grab her to steady her again.

"whoa, "he laughed, keeping her upright, "I take that back, I think your way past coffee"

Amy batted her sleepy eyes at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her body pressed close to his. Making Ty inhale shakily as he tried to keep her kisses G rated as she peppered them across his face.

"Amy, this isn't going to happen ok, "he warned, smiling at her, his finger touching the tip of her nose. "not tonight, not while you're like this"

Amy pouted, her hands now sliding down his shoulders as her big blue eyes watched his lips as he smiled at her and kept her upright.

"you're so sexy when your grumpy" she cooed, her bottom lip now behind her tooth as she tried to kiss him again, finding his lips and letting her tongue slide ever so seductively along the front of his teeth.

"Amy, come on, "he breathed, "you've had too much to drink, I can't …we can't "

He wanted her, oh how he wanted her, with those big blue eyes, that long blonde hair, that tight little black dress caressing her curves and fitting her perfectly in all the right places. but he knew, that in their present state, nothing was going to happen between them. He respected and loved her way too much to take advantage of her in any way.

Amy pouted at him, her eyes beckoning him in as she pulled the best-wounded puppy look she could.

"stop that" Ty smirked, feeling his resolve slip, "I need to get you to bed, "Amy's smile took on a mischievous glint, his words tripping him up, making him instantly back pedal out of the comment "I didn't mean it like that!"

The pout was back as she snuggled in closer to him, her breath hot on his chin as Ty shut his eyes for a second and looked up at the ceiling, "Amy, really, your killing me here"

That devious glint returned as she suddenly moved her hands, before he could stop her and flicked open his belt buckle, Ty yelping slightly as he back up from her as her fingers snapped open his jeans top button. He stumbled back a little more, as she followed him, her hands reaching for his shirt front again, that look in her eyes, one Ty knew well.

"Amy, now hang on ok, "he breathed, as she found him again, Ty spinning her in his arms, so she had her back to him, "look, just cool your jets, ok"

Amy looked over her shoulder at him "I don't want to cool my jets," she said with a sad frown, "I want to play with yours"

"look, "Ty placated, "how about, you come with me, and I get you all snuggled up in bed and we can…"

"we can play?" she teased, her hands sliding around behind her back and running down his hips.

Ty's breath caught again, as she slid her wandering hands across his abdomen, catching his shirt buttons and pulling the last few undone,

"no no…" he chuckled, moving away again, but realizing he was backed into the corner of the room. With nowhere left to retreat to. "look, just wait ok, this isn't ….."

Amy stopped, her fingernail on her bottom lip as she eyed her prey, Ty now against the wall of the condo, his hands out in front of himself, ready to fend off the next advance.

"Take me to bed" she whispered, "I want you to love me... with your...jets " she chuckled to herself as Ty rubbed his face in exasperation.

He swallowed and threw her a nervous smile. "Ok, "he said softly, "I'll take you to bed, ok, right now, you and me "

"and you'll love me?" Her eyes were full of seduction as she stepped a little closer to him, making him inhale yet again and throw her a soft chuckle.

"Ok, I'll love you, but…." Ty swallowed, seeing a slim chance of getting this to work in his favor, "but I'm in control ok, what I say goes, "

Amy smiled, and giggled "yes boss, "she gave him a cheeky salute and bounced on the spot. Her eyes undressing him as he stood before her.

"ok, well, take my hand and …." Ty moved forward, her hands once again instantly on him, "No…not yet Amy, wait, My rules remember. I'm in charge"

Amy nodded like an obedient child and took his hand, keeping her hands off that now slightly unraveled body that she so wanted to explore.

Ty led her slowly to the bedroom, her hand in his as he guided her through the door. Amy stopping near the bedside, her eyes heavy with desire and mischief.

"ok, let's get you into bed hey," Ty said, rubbing his jaw and stepping closer to her, allowing her to slide her hands around his waist as he walked his hands down her sides, across her hips and grabbed the hem of her little black dress, he slowly pulled it up her body, exposing the cutest pair of black lace panties and then a matching bra. His breath hitching in his throat as the dress went over her head and fell to the floor.

"Ok, "he stammered, trying not to drink her in, knowing if he did he was going to be a goner.

"Ok, "Amy breathed, her body close to his again as she let her hands wander up his spine.

Ty shuddered and let a low growl escape his lips as he shut his eyes and steadied himself once again, stepping away as he let out a rather ragged breath.

"Um, Amy, here, lay down, "he said, his words catching as he looked away and pulled the covers back on the bed, so she could climb in,

"you too, "Amy pouted, noting he was still in his jeans and shirt, be it they were a little disheveled.

"Yup, you first, "he smiled, "remember, I'm in control, so…"

Amy nodded and climbed into the soft bed, her cute behind in the air as she fluffed the pillows, Ty once again smiling and looking away, feeling the heat rising inside of him.

"ok, there you go, "he said softly as if speaking to a child, "let's get you all comfy and settled, "

Amy smiled up at him, as he pulled the sheets and comforters around her, tucking her securely in and keeping a fabric barrier between them.

"I love you," she said with a tired smile, her eyes heavy now, the comfort and warmth of the bed stealing her bravado away.

"I love you too," he replied, sitting next to her hip, and brushing the mess of hair from her features, "just close your eyes ok, shhh"

"Shhh, "Amy repeated, her head snuggling down into the bed linen as her eyes flickered and started to close.

"that's my girl, shhh" he soothed, his hand on her cheek as she fell into the void, her breathing settling into a slow and calm rhythm.

Ty sat there for a few minutes more, ensuring she had truly lost herself to the realms of slumber, before he slowly and carefully got up and turned off the light, letting the room fall into darkness. Amy didn't respond to him when he secured the covers around her again. His smile soft and loving as he tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door as he left. Ty wandered over to the lounge area, stoked the fire and lit it, he pulled off his shirt and grabbed a rug from the hallway cupboard, before he lost his boots and pulled his belt free from his jeans.

He stopped briefly, listening for a moment when he heard Amy sneeze, but once silence returned, he made himself comfortable on the large couch and wrapped the blanket around himself as the fire crackled away before him. He let his head fall onto the soft cushions and shut his eyes, letting his body relax and claim some well-deserved slumber itself. Happy in his decision to let his love sleep alone and undisturbed.

The last thoughts in his mind ones of their magical night, her big blue eyes and the sound of the flames as they devoured the kindling inside the hearth.

* * *

It was in the early morning hours not long past 3am that Ty's senses came back to him slowly when he felt a gentle caress on his cheek. His eyes slowly flickered open, the room dark now, the fire long since burnt out. Ty moved, trying to focus and clear the sleep from his mind, he blinked and went to sit up, but was stopped when a gentle yet firm had pressed against his chest. He let his eyes acclimatize to the low light and then froze when he felt a pair of soft lips press to his, he faltered, a little confused, but soon reciprocated, the sleep clearing and his scenes returned, as he felt his blanket lift and a warm body slide in on top of his own.

"Amy I…" he breathed, the kiss breaking as her lips traced his neck and on to his chest, his eyes shutting as he took a shaky breath, "Amy, …..wait …..just…"

He lost his words as his back arched as her hands ran up and down his body, "No, just wait,,, argh" he growled in pleasure again, overrun by the sensation she was causing. Amy slid back up his body, her lips once again on his as she kissed him softly, and sensually, making him partake, making him respond. His hand slipped around behind her head as he turned to deepen the connection, wanting her, needing her. Losing himself to the moment, to the temptation. He broke away again, sensibility stealing him away once more. "wait, this is…. wrong, we ...hang on..." he breathed,

"No, "Amy whispered as she pulled herself up on him, so she was sitting on his hips. Her beautiful blue eyes looking down on him from her vantage point. "this is far from wrong, "

"Amy?" Ty asked, hearing the clarity in her voice, the drunken haze now gone. "maybe we should just…..."

"Shh, "she whispered, as she lowered her naked body on to his again, finding his lips and enticing him out, her hands sliding down his body and unzipping his jeans as she felt him move and sit up, taking her with him.

"Amy, "he breathed, now sitting up with her in his lap, "I …dunno, I don't want to, take advantage, um...you sure?"

Amy kissed his lips again, "shh, Yes I'm sure, stop worrying ok, I'm fine" her eyes holding his gaze making him see she was far from out of control. The alcohol had lost its hold on her, she was lightly buzzed still, but very much awake and aware of her actions.

He smiled up at her, his eyes finally welcoming the beauty that sat before him. Amy lent in and kissed him again, this time with more force, feeling his hesitancy slip by the wayside as his hand grabbed her and rolled her back onto the large couch, her body now under his as he pushed himself up with his shoulders. Amy pushed at his jeans as he played with her lips, teasing her and taunting her with each nip and suck.

They kissed, cuddled, teased, caressed, building the fire that raged between them, that electric current that still sparked at the touch of a hand or the twist of a smile.

Ty moved his body again, his jeans and boxers now on the floor, their feverish movements little too lively for that soft couch space.

Amy squealed suddenly as she felt herself slide and fall, Ty's arms grappling at the couch as he went with her, his shoulder hitting the rug beneath them with a thud and he cradled her close taking the impact for her.

"Argh" he growled as he pushed his head into her shoulder, a rough laugh escaping his lips as arms legs, coffee tables, and blankets fell around them.

Amy burst out laughing hearing his groan as he rolled on to his back, his arm rubbing his shoulder and looking at her with a rueful smile, "OW!"

"Sorry" she giggled, as she moved and pulled the blanket back around them "you ok? you land on anything important?"

He shook his head and pulled her close, his smile cheeky as he kissed her lips, "just my shoulder, nothing you can't fix though, with some of…."

Amy giggled again, his stubble on her skin as he played and let his kisses wander.

"all better" she whispered, as he transferred his weight and rolled himself above her. His shoulders taking his burden as he cradled her close to his chest.

"much better, "he whispered, "how about you? How's the head" he spoke between kisses, keeping her attentive and on the edge. His play exciting her, making Amy want more than simple kisses and allurement.

"I'm perfect "she purred back, his ear near her lips as she sucked on his neck, "absolutely perfect"

"oh well, I should stop then" he teased, "if your perfect and all " he pulled away briefly, looking down on her with a cheeky play full grin.

"you stop and I'll…..." Amy warned, her eyes a vibrant blue now, her voice clear as she slid her hands down his sides.

"you'll?" he challenged, pulling his shoulder higher again, leaving a gap between them,

Amy's' eyes narrowed as she took a quick breath, grabbed a handful of his hair making him arch his head back and let out a surprised yell as her leg curled around his side and pivoted his hip, making Ty lose his balance yet again and fall onto his back, Amy following him as he tumbled, her hips now straddling his as her free hand took hold of the one thing she knew he could not easily ignore being manipulated, squeezing gently and then connecting it with its wanting target, she moved so quickly that Ty was completely overthrown, his mouth agape as he gasped when she quickly lowered her hips to make the union complete.

"FFFUCK!" he growled as his hands grabbed her hips and he pulled in the deepest of breaths, His body in total sexual flux as she bucked her hips.

"you were saying "she smiled, seeing his eyes roll as he clenched her thighs trying desperately to keep control of the tidal wave that was flowing over him.

"OK!" he hissed, "You win, fuck me, you WIN"

Amy smiled triumphantly as she shuddered her hips again, seeing his mouth move and his eyes close, she could feel him trembling beneath her. He was overwhelmed and ravaged by her relentlessness and control of their union. She had given him nowhere to run, no way to fight back, he was putty in her rather talented hands.

"look at me" she said clearly, waiting for Tys eyes to open once again, his smile wide as she rocked her hips again, making him groan. "you want me to stop?" she asked innocently, her hands on his chest as he inhaled, she was playing now, turning the game straight back on to him. Keeping control.

Ty shook his head, his breathing fast as he felt her move again, "no…. your goof. Just stay where you are for a sec. "

He shuddered, his hands tightening their hold on her hips, knowing that he was going to lose it if she kept this intensity up for much longer.

Amy watched as he pulled his head up so she could kiss him once again, Amy slid her arms around his shoulders and felt the tremble in his kiss as he buried his head into her shoulder.

She smiled to herself and then rocked her hips back and forth in rapid succession, hearing him let loose a guttural growl and his arms pulled her to him and he let go. His body spasming around her as she fell with him, the excitement of seeing her actions please him so sending her over the abyss as well, both of them tumbling and falling together into the chasm of pure erotic contentment.

* * *

The Indian was back on the road before dawn, Amy and Ty saying a fond farewell to the city of Portland, heading out on Interstate 5 heading north through Long View, Castle Rock, and Tacoma where Ty pulled in for gas and a quick toilet break. Amy massaging his shoulder quickly, which had been aching since they left the city of Portland behind. He watched her ruefully as he flinched and jumped as she manipulated it while he sat on the bike in the car park. Amy giggling at his sookyness over the injury he insisted was her doing from the night before.

Once refueled and refreshed, they rejoined the interstate once again, riding through to Seattle, where they stopped for breakfast two hours later, the sun now shining brightly in the early morning sky. Amy's hands spread across Ty's chest, as they sailed along the roadway, she was comfortable now being the girl on the back of the bike. It was somehow comforting to feel his heartbeat racing through her fingertips. Her head was a tad tender, the champagne leaving her with a slight headache, but somehow otherwise unscathed. Ty a little annoyed that her hangover hadn't been as violent as his San Fan experience.

Amy put it down to the rum shots, which he had to admit, were more like fire water than a beverage.

They were in a good place, Amy could feel it, in her heart and her soul, she had never felt this close to Ty before. He was open to her, he was welcoming, loving and somehow more attractive to her now then he was before they left. Which was funny in its self, because Amy didn't think that was at all possible. Her attraction to Ty had always been at fever pitch, so now to have it feel even more intense, made it even a little scary... There had been a shift, a difference in the way he looked at her now, those eyes seemed to be more believing. attentive, like the walls he had used to protect himself for so long, were finally down and broken away. They still had their ups and downs as any couple would, but now, Amy just felt like it was right, it was good and they were the strongest they had ever been.

The Indian hummed along again, taking the highway in its smooth grip, Ty gunning the engine and jumping to a higher gear as they continued on through, hitting Bellingham around 11 and slowing the pace as they approached Blaine.

The border was now looming before them and Ty pulled in to the border authority lane, Slowing the bike to a stop as Amy sat up and pulled Tys wallet and her own from the backpack, A border guard raised his hands and stopped them, asking them both to remove their helmets as they read through their declarations. Once licenses were checked and cleared and Ty and the border guard shared a few bike appreciation comments, they were once again on their way, back under the Canadian sun heading to Vancouver. Amy smiling contently as they rolled along, they were nearly home.

* * *

to be continued


	80. The Prodigal Son Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Jack heard the engine's rumble as it broke the still night air, he yawned and looked at the old wall clock that hung like a silent sentinel in the corner of his room. His lips rolling slightly as he felt Lisa move next to him. It was just well after midnight, the ranch in its deepest slumber as the thunder got slowly louder and louder. Jack sat up, Lisa's eyes now flickering open too. As he threw his long old legs out from under the covers and found his waiting boots.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lisa whispered, her hands rubbing her sleep filled eyes. As Jack pulled on his coat and jeans,

"I'd say so, "he replied, "you stay here, were it's warm, I'll go,"

"no no, Jack, its ok, I'm awake now," Lisa smiled at her husband, "I'd like to see them anyways"

* * *

Ty had left Vancouver not long after noon turned, Amy at his back as he took the higher mountain road back towards Alberta. Roadworks on the alternate route had made him divert through the mountains, heading for Golden. He stopped briefly in Abbotsford to refuel, Amy noting the way he moved his arms as he stood by the bowser. The weather was cooler now, the closer they went towards the mountains the more the nip of winter touched Amy's face.

She returned from the ladies' room seeing Ty flicking through his phone, his eyes downcast, not noticing her approach.

"Hey, you ok, you seem to be riding a little stiff today, "she said, her smile soft as he looked up to her and closed his phone.

"I'm good, shoulders aching a bit that's all"

"do you want me to massage it for you again, "she asked, "before we head off?"

Ty moved and handed her helmet to her, appreciating the thought, "Nah, I'm good, it will be fine"

He pushed his phone into his jacket pocket as he helped her back onto the bike. His boots touching the road surface, keeping it balanced as she took her usual spot behind him.

"it's nearly 1pm, so are we planning on stopping in Golden?" Amy watched as Ty pulled his helmet back on, his hand on her thigh as he pushed his sunnies in place yet again.

"we will see how we go, I'm thinking fuel stop, then keep going"

Amy frowned, Ty already looked tired, riding straight through to Hudson was going to be a rather big ask, even for him.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile, seeing her expression and knowing she was worried, "I promise I'll stop if I need too"

She felt him ignite the engine yet again, her hands running around his chest as he pulled the bike around and re-entered the traffic flow, her body cradling his as he gunned the throttle and let the bike fly.

They reconnected with the Trans-Canada Highway and spent the next 4 hours trailing the highway line past picturesque towns and stops such as Barrowtown, Chilliwack, and Bridal Falls. The beautiful lush and natural provincial Park stretching out beside them on their right. Ty keeping Fraser River on his left and the mountains on his right as his foot taped up a gear and The Trans-Canada Highway continued on. This was some of the most beautiful countryside's Amy had ever had the privilege of seeing, sculptured undulating hillsides that lead into the towering mountain ranges that she could see looming beside them. The road now winding through the valley of the river. Ty banked left and right as he kept with the line of the road. Amy's hands interlocking as she went with Ty and the lean of the bike.

It was not long after 5pm when the Indian pulled up again, stopping this time for a fill up and a well-deserved stretch by its riders.

They had passed Hope, Merritt, and Kamloops without much as a break in speed. Amy holding ever tighter to Ty's body as he pushed on. Only stopping now as the fuel light had started to flash.

"so, this is Revelstoke," Amy said, rubbing her rump as she walked around the truck stop, Ty's hands once again on the gas pump as he filled the Indians tank.

"Gulden's about an hour on" he called to her "we can stop for food and then …"

"Ty, "Amy pushed again coming over to him and touching his arm. Pulling those tired green eyes to hers. "why don't we stay in Golden for the night, and continue on in the morning "

Ty rubbed his brow. Knowing she was concerned about him and how fatigued he was.

"look, after we grab a bite, I'll be fine, honestly "he explained.

"why the rush Ty?" Amy asked suddenly, you have been running on overdrive ever since we left Vancouver. Why are you so hell-bent on making it back home tonight"?

Ty moved to hang up the bowser and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to rush you, look, we can stop if you want too, I…. I just need to see …."

"Bastion?" Amy cut in, her hands on her hips now, "that's who you've been texting all day isn't it?"

"NO, well, not all day, "Ty let out a gentle sigh, she had once again caught him out, "I need to talk to Lisa, ok, "

"Lisa?" Amy looked confused now. Seeing his eyes pull away, "you told her didn't you about Bastions proposal"

Ty shook his head, and came to Amy's side, "no, not yet, but I'm going too, she's always been straight with me when it came to the business, she knows Lucky and the industry, so …I thought I'd get her take on it and …."

Amy took his hand, seeing he was trying to explain "I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to leave you out of it, I just needed another opinion. And well, I trust Lisa"

Amy touched his cheek, "I think that's a brilliant Idea, Ty, Lisa had great business sense, just look at how successful Fairfield is"

Ty smiled, relief in his eyes, happy that Amy understood why he needed her grandmother's council. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to rush the ride, I'm just anxious I suppose. I still have no clue what I'm going to do"

Amy hugged her man, pulling him close and showing him support. She didn't need to voice it, her warmth, her closeness spoke louder to Ty than any comment or platitude could ever mean.

"we stop at Golden," she said clearly, "you take a break, and eat something, then we go from there. But if I see any sign of you not being able to continue on, we are ... "

Ty smiled and nodded. Kissing her lips softly as he threw his leg over the bike again.

"yes boss"

* * *

The sun had well and truly set when they pulled into Golden, the last hour of their journey taking on a more serious note as they negotiated some of the tighter areas of the mountain highway route. Ty rolled on through Mount Hennessey and Heather Mountain flanking them on both sides as he followed the twists and tight turns. Amy's hands on his shoulders now, feeling the tension in his arms as he flexed his hands and rolled his elbows with each turn. His boot finding the road on the odd tight corner, guiding the motorbike around and then helping it find his driveline once again.

They followed the mountain range, through Blaeberry, and Edelweiss, the suburban sprawl of Golden opening up before them in the Indians headlight as Ty let the throttle go and pulled up in front of the White tooth Bistro stop. The dinner crowd in for the night as was the norm. He yawned and stretched his aching shoulders, his back protesting as he moved. Sitting still and prone in one position for so long was starting to take its toll on both of them. Amy slid off the bike and stretched out her body, her eyes falling onto Ty as she saw him cartwheel his shoulder and arch his back, his face giving away his obvious discomfort.

They took an hour to eat, Ty enjoying the ambiance of the diner as Amy enjoyed being able to lean back against something rather than crouch forward and cling on.

Ty kissed her cheek and helped her back onto the bike when they went to move on, feeling her hands on his shoulders as she pressed them and tried to loosen them up. She felt him relax slightly at her touch, but the tightness in his shoulders told her a whole other story.

He pointed down the road, Amy nodding as he pulled his helmet on, thinking he was planning where they were going to spend the night.

Ty revved the bike and pulled out onto 10th avenue, his foot tapping the gears as he banked onto the mountain pass turnoff and headed out of town, Amy squeezing his shoulders in alarm as he tapped her hand gently in reassurance. Her eyes worried as he took to the wildes again, his speed constant and stable as he guided the Indian onwards.

Field, Banff, and the Kananaskis rushed on by in a nighttime blur as Amy's face numbed to the cool of the night air as it stung her red rosy cheeks. She shut her eyes as she rested her head between Ty's shoulder blades, her body aching from the cold now too, he pressed the metal again and roared off into the distance. The Indians headlamp a lonely reminder of how truly insignificant they both were on that mountain pass, lost amongst the splendor of the range.

* * *

Jack opened the front door to the main house, as his eyes caught the headlight winding its merry dance down the darkened drive. The rumble of the engine now more a growl as he watched the bike pull-around the circular drive and come to a stop near the front fence of the house. Lisa now, at his side, wrapped in a heavy coat, her smile wide as she heard the engine fall silent. The light casting a shadow across the porch as she took her husband's arm and followed him down the steps.

Jack smiled, as he saw one of the figures jump from the bike, their hands pulling the helmet from their head as a long bloom of soft hair fell around their shoulders.

"Grandpa!" Amy almost yelled as she passed Ty her helmet and ran, her legs stiff but still allowing her to propel herself full throttle into her grandfather's waiting arms.

Jack took the full force of the impact with a grunt and a laugh, spinning her around as he pulled her close, his head next to hers as he kept her near. "it's good to have you home" he whispered, he had missed his granddaughter immensely while she had been away.

"I missed you Grandpa" Amy cried, tears in her eyes as she held on with all her might.

Lisa watched on in joy as the two embraced, Amy finally stepping back and cuddling Lisa too,

"welcome home sweetie, "she beamed, "you look amazing, tired but amazing "

Amy turned back to Ty as he rolled his leg off the bike, he hadn't really engaged, but she noticed he was holding his arms across his chest and rubbing them. He moved his legs and walked slowly back and forth near the bike, his intent to get the blood circulating again in his limbs.

"I thought you were going to take another night, do the mountain run in two lots," Jack asked, He had spoken to Amy not long after they crossed the border. She had said then that they were stopping in Golden most likely, leaving the last part of the journey to the Tuesday morning.

"well, we just missed you and all the family so much, we just …." she looked back at Ty as he finally walked over to her, and joined them, Jacks smile wide and he offered his hand.

"good to see you, son, "Jack said, shaking Ty's hand as he smiled a tired smile, wincing slightly as the shudder through his shoulders made them ache even more." you look spent"

Ty shrugged gently at the comment "I'm fine Jack, we stopped in Golden, but I knew Amy was keen to get back so…."

Lisa nudged Jacks arm, as Amy prattled on about the last part of the journey, taking Ty's comment and running with it. her voice jovial and full of excitement. Jacks attention now on Ty as he stood just behind her, looking exhausted but pleased. His happiness from the smile that radiated across Amy's face as she retold their adventure.

"how about we go inside, and I put the kettle on," Lisa said with a smile, Jack now aware of her concerns for Tys ability to stay standing for much longer. "you both look like you could use a warm-up "

Amy nodded, her hand finding Ty and wrapping around his waist, he gave her a huge smile. Lisa very well aware that it was as fake as his comment about being ok and not being tired.

Once inside the ranch house, Lisa put on the kettle as Lou came shuffling out from her room, her hair a mess as her sleepy eyes suddenly fell on her sister.

"Amy!" She gasped, coming forward and hugging her tightly "wow, look at you, little miss biker dude"

Amy giggled, as she put her jacket on the chair near her, now in her blue jeans, a dark blue tee, and her new motorbike boots. She did look the part.

Ty took a hug from Lou too, as he pulled his leather jacket off, his moves slower than Amy's as Lisa came to his side and took the garment from him, her eyes were soft and welcoming as she took his arm

"why don't you go and sit by the fire, and I'll bring you that tea," Ty placed his hand on hers, those green eyes speaking volumes as he lent in closer to her.

"I need to…talk to," he whispered,

Lisa nodded, "yes, Ty, I know, but let's leave that for the morning hey, when you are a little more awake"

Ty nodded and left Amy with her sister and grandfather as Lisa escorted him into the lounge and watched him lower himself stiffly down onto the soft couch. His body instantly relaxing as he let his head fall back as he took a deep breath.

"stay there ok, I'll be right back," Lisa said as she returned to the kitchen. Her eyes flickering back as Ty rubbed his eyes and shut them briefly as he stretched out his legs.

"so how was it? How's Lilly and …." Jack asked, "you said she had a new fella?"

"yes, Roman, he's great, they are good, grandpa, Lily has changed so much, she really has turned a corner. "

"and Bastion, you caught up with him in Portland I take it"

"yes, he flew out this morning, so he should be back now too, "She smiled at Lisa, seeing her return from the lounge. "he's been wanting to see you, to talk to you "

Lisa didn't answer but Amy could see that she was very well aware of Tys need to converse.

"so, did our stuff arrive?" Amy asked.

"Yes yes, it rocked up a few days ago, "Lou replied, "I've put the boxes in your room.

"Thanks, Lou, "Amy replied, "and the jeep? Tys, other jeep, I mean,"

"yes yes, there's a pigeon pair of them parked in front of the barn now. "Jack grumped with a smile. "this place is starting to look like a parking lot"

Amy laughed and hugged him again as Lisa carried Ty's tea into the lounge, her voice calling to Amy softly not long after, making the three happy family members follow her tones into the lounge to see what she was summoning them for.

Amy's smile turned from jubilant to soft and empathetic as her eyes looked over at what Lisa had called them all in to see.

Ty had slipped sideways on the couch, his head now on one of the large brown cushions. His face vacant and still, his eyes closed. He had finally succumbed to the exhaustion and the rigors of the ride, the days run catching up with him, his body bent slightly at a right angle, as his hair fell across his eyes. Amy quietly walked around the couch and moved his feet, pulling his boots off as she folded his legs up to make him more comfortable. The movement not even causing him to stir. He was so far gone, he didn't even feel Lisa hands on his cheek when she swept the hair from his silent eyes.

"how long have you been on the road?" Jack whispered, coming around to the other side of the couch now too, turning the worn-out young man's shoulders so he was lying flat.

"we left Portland early this morning, before sun up," Amy said quietly, her hands now on a rug that she had lifted from Jacks chair, "He told me we would stop for the night in Golden, but he just kept going, "

Jack rubbed his mustache, his eyes on the young man who was now crashed unceremoniously on his couch. "That's a long ride, especially coming off the back of a week-long road trip, leave him be for tonight, I don't think he's going anywhere in a hurry anytime soon"

Amy gently placed the blanket over Ty's quiet form, his breathing low and slow as his body shut down and regrouped.

"he wanted to get back so badly since he spoke with Bastion, "Amy explained," something is going on Grandpa, Bastion told us about a takeover bid, and the possibility of Ty losing his seat"

"losing his seat! not good Amy, it sounds like a takeover," Lou interjected, her voice a little loud, making Ty's head move slightly as he moistened his lips in his sleep.

"ok ok, let's just worry about all this in the morning hey, it's late, and by the looks of you Amy, you're not far off catatonia yourself, "Jack touched her shoulder as Lisa nodded in agreeance.

"I'll talk to Ty in the morning, I'm sure we can figure this out, one way or another" She explained, "But I agree with Jack, look at him, he's exhausted, let's just go to bed and look at it with clearer eyes tomorrow"

Lou walked slowly back to her room, While Lisa kissed Jack's cheek as she turned to return to bed too, Amy hitting the lights and looking down at the quiet image of her boyfriend as he slept soundly on the couch before her.

"you go to bed," Jack breathed, "he'll be fine out here for the night"

Amy hesitated, she had slept by Ty's side for two weeks, leaving him now seemed wrong somehow.

"Maybe I'll just st…." she started but Jacks expression changed her words instantly "ok ok, I'll go to bed, my bed, in my room, but just so you know, Ty and I have been sharing a…."

Jack raised his hand, his eyes squinting and his mouth twisting as he tried to silence her.

"yes yes, I know I know, you're all mature and grown up now, I get it. "he grumbled, "Still doesn't mean I want it shoved in my face ok!"

"well, I'm just telling you, so you and dad don't get all bent out of shape when I stay in the loft or when Ty stays in my room, which 'will' happen Grandpa,"

Jack growled and threw her a challenging glare, which broke into a smile within seconds.

"it's good to have you home, "he said in a gentle tone, his grey old eyes smiling at her, "both of you"

* * *

The sound of the ranch in the early morning twilight was a soothing reminder to Amy that she was once again home. Birds chirped, horses neighed and whinnied as they meandered across the dew-covered pastures. Cows gruffed and bellowed, their noses wet with the morning frost as they chewed their cud. These simple things were the true joy of waking up at Heartland.

She stretched her arms high above her head, her mind in a festive contented happy place as she pulled herself out of her warm and familiar covers. Amy yawned, her bleary eyes scoping her childhood room. From the ribbons on the walls of all the events and jump meets she had won or participated in, to pictures of friend's family and her ever-present shaggy-haired green-eyed boy, adorning the walls and cabinets.

She had to admit, under that now contented smile, she had loved her vacation and road trip with Ty, but she was also, glad to be home.

Amy pulled on her fluffy inside boots, and a long grey woolen cardigan, wrapping it around herself tightly as the nip of the early morning started to take hold. It was very evident to her body and her senses that they were no longer in California. Winter was on its way and Alberta, and Hudson was starting to show its early hellos.

She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror, not able to hide the smile. Her Eyes traveling through the glass to her unmade bed. Her lip curling as she considered the fact that the night before was the first night in two weeks that she had slept alone. Her usual love and hot water bottle had not been by her side.

Her fingers played with her blonde locks as her mind wandered, feeling slightly guilty that in the fact that she actually hadn't really missed him, but that was mostly due to being exhausted and spent from the last leg of the ride home herself. So exhausted that Ty had basically past out cold on the couch not long after sitting down when they got back.

She smiled to herself, he was probably still there, curled up, that hair a mess across that handsome face, those arms wrapped around that sexy chest. Lost to the world of slumber and relaxation.

Amy tied her hair back into a soft ponytail, and rummaged through her dresser drawer, coming up empty on the roster sheets she thought she had left copies of there. She chewed her lip, her smile still vibrant as she opened the bedroom door and headed for the kitchen, her eyes falling onto the couch as she passed, the excitement of seeing her love being replaced with confusion when she realized he wasn't there.

The lounge was as she had left it, minus the one thing that she had hoped to rouse with an early morning kiss. The rug that they had covered Ty with was there, although folded and draped over the back of the couch. So, to was the cushion he had rested his head on. But Ty, the young man she still felt all giddy and foolish over was nowhere to be seen.

Amy wandered into the kitchen, catching Jack and Lou as they prepared the morning routine. Lou busy at the countertop with three picnic baskets in full set up mode. Jack stirring his coffee and reading the paper at the table.

"Hello," he smiled, seeing his granddaughter throw him a happy response to his welcome. "I didn't expect to see you until midday"

Amy grinned and pulled a chair up next to her grandfather, she really had missed him and his morning comedy routine.

"um, where's Ty?" she asked, Lou smiling at her now too as she placed a coffee cup before her and looked quickly at one of the kitchen girls who had come in the mudroom door. Just after 6.

"what time do you call this?" she asked, looking rather annoyed, "you're rostered to start at 6am, "

"Um err…. sorry Lou, …. Mum was a bit busy and she dropped me …." the young girl blabbered, looking a bit stunned by the early morning tirade.

"6am, not 15 past, do I make myself clear!" Lou ordered, Jack throwing her a {Lighten up will you} glare as the young girl nodded and quickly took the first two baskets.

"take those to cabin one and six ok, make sure you refresh the towels and ask if they need anything else before checkout"

"Yes, Lou, "

"Mallory will meet you at the dude ranch, she can help you make up cabins 3 and 5 for the check-ins due in this morning "

"Yes Lou, "the girl rolled her eyes as she turned away, Amy casting a quick grin at her as she headed for the door, "good to have you back Amy"

"that was a little…." Jack said as the door closed, "rough don't you think, she's just a kid Lou, doing some summer work"

"I know Grandpa, but a good work ethic is something that she is going to need as she enters the workforce in her adult life, I'm helping her reach her potential. She will thank me for my diligence and assistance in her development as she grows. "

Jack looked at Amy and chuffed out a rough laugh, his shoulders shaking as he stirred his coffee.

"ok ok, you don't need to laugh together like naughty school kids, I know you both think I'm being too hard on her, but honestly, all I'm asking for is a little commitment, a little professionalism"

Lou put her hands on her hips, seeing Amy and Jack sniggering to themselves at her antics.

"she's 14 years old Lou, she didn't even know how to spell professionalism let alone know what it is!" Amy grinned, "I sure the hell didn't at that age"

Lou pursed her lips and went back to her remaining basket, knowing too well her sister and grandfather were still smiling broadly at her expense.

"so, Ty?" Amy asked again, sipping her coffee, seeing Jack nod and put his cup down.

"he headed off to Fair field with Lisa, not long after sun up"

"Oh, "Amy said softly, not expecting him to run off without even a morning, hello, or a morning kiss and cuddle which had been the norm for the last two weeks "did he say when he would be back?"

"Um no. they didn't, but they seemed deep in discussion when they left. "Jack said, "he's ok? yeah, "

Amy signed, her hands on her cheeks now, not really knowing what to say, "I don't know grandpa, he's been acting weird since he caught up with Bastion, all this company vote, and rulings of non-confidence have really shaken him"

"Lisa told me about the text he sent her, asking for her help" Jack replied, "he seems a little lost like he doesn't know which way to go or what decision to make"

"I don't think he actually does know what to do, "Amy agreed, "But if he doesn't do something, he could lose everything, "

"how can that be, it's his business he holds the title, he owns the majority share," Lou asked, "they can only overthrow him if the ownership right is separate to the board seat"

"well according to Bastion and the way Brad set up his executive committee, yes they can. This vote they held, where one of them tabled a vote of no confidence against him could actually mean his seat is taken away. And with this other company making a play to overthrow, it's possible that he may be forced to sell his shares."

"this is so wrong" Jack breathed, "that kid was given that company by his father, and these jack asses think they can take his name and his legacy away from him."

"looks like it, "Amy sad sullenly, "what makes me the angriest is that he had already stepped away, giving them what they wanted, a more experienced leader in charge. running the show "

"Bastion you mean" Lou interjected, taking a seat now with them, "he's very business savvy that one,"

"yes, he is, so why aren't they happy with that, they still want Ty removed, his name and his father's name gone from the company, It's like he's an embarrassment or something "

"well that's just ridiculous, "Jack gruffed, "he's green, but he's 19, what do they expect of a kid his age, "

"so, this company, who's part of the new order, who are they? "Lou enquired "do you know anything about them and their involvement in this"

"Um they have a weird name, "Amy explained, her eyes dancing over the windowsill as she tried to remember. "Um… Big Bang or …um Bang Be, no Bang -Gi, Bang – Gi incorporated"

Lou frowned, "Bang-Gi, is that what you said?" her eyes alight with curiosity, "I've heard of that name before,"

Amy sat up, as her sister went into the lounge and grabbed her laptop, Lou was college trained, holding several degrees in Business, not to mention an MBA. She typed quickly on the keyboard, her fingernails clacking as her eyes searched the screen.

"here we are, Bang-Gi Incorporated, its listed as registered in 2015, dealing in mergers and acquisitions, it's International, with quite the dossier since its inception. "Lou flickered her eyes through the information, stopping and looking up at Amy suddenly, "you said this offer, is part of the board's proposal. Is that right?"

Amy nodded, "yeah, the vote is currently tied, half of them want to let this company come in and subsequently remove TY and the Borden name from Lucky"

"This is a Godfather move Amy, I studied this kind of thing in college, Bang- Gi is instigating a Bear Hug on Lucky. I'd say, all the bad press over the poaching and the illegal activities has caused the shares to drop substantially giving them a lead in "

"what does this all mean? "Jack grumped, "Godfather, bear Hug? sounds like a fairy tale, not high-end business"

Lou smiled and shut her laptop, smiling at Amy and Jack as they watched her intently, "A godfather move is a takeover offer so attractive that the target companies' main shareholders cannot refuse. Usually this type of takeover results in a change in some or all of the management team. Shareholders aren't saved either. Sometimes the reasons behind the takeover serve some ulterior motive, this is usually the case with predatory companies. It can include asset stripping, transfer of reserves, or even closure. "

"and a bear hug?"

"It is used in takeover situations. It is an indication to the board of a target company that an offer of takeover is under consideration. A strong bear hug is a formal notice to the target company of an intended takeover" Lou explained,

"so, this Bang – Gi, they could essentially rip Lucky apart and sell it off piece by piece," Amy whispered,

Lou nodded, "there a predator Amy, it's what they do, in this case, they have disguised it as a hail Mary, hence why the board are considering it, they see this offer as a way to get Lucky out of its bad situation and back on top again, what they don't see is that although this godfather move looks friendly, It's really not. "

"like a wolf in sheep's clothing "Jack cut in, "just waiting to cut their throats"

Lou nodded, "I can see why Bastion is countering, if he can deflect this offer, even for a while, it may be all they need to fix the damage from the poaching scandal and get Lucky back up and running again. "

"that's why he's offered Ty and him as a partnership, "Amy said softly, "the board members who are open to swinging their vote back, away from the buyout are only willing to back Ty if Bastion is with him. "she looked at her hands, "they actually only wanted Bastion, but he said he would resign as CEO if Ty wasn't by his side."

"Oh, that must have hurt," Lou said softly, "I take it Ty took that rather hard?"

Amy nodded, "yes, he said he's ok about it, but I know that had to have stung, he's been trying so hard to do the right thing, give them what they want, show them he wants to learn and one day maybe run the company himself, but to hear they want him gone, well, "

Jack nodded, feeling Ty's pain, "he's a good kid Amy, he's just in way over his head, they need to give him a chance to learn and grow. This is big business stuff, it's scary for those who are experienced let alone greenhorns like Ty "

"well, I don't think that's what Bang-Gi wants Grandpa, "Lou said, "they are known for this according to business today, they are one of the top predatory companies in mergers and acquisitions in the Asian and American market bases. "

Amy looked at her sister "Asian? Where are they from Lou?"

"Um, wait on, let me see, "she opened her laptop again and pressed the keyboard, looking up at Amy with worry in her eyes, "Bang-Gi is registered in America, Canada, and Asia. First registered in the Philippines under the corporate flag of Spectral Enterprises. "

Amy ran her hand across her eyes, trying to piece it all together, "and who are Spectral Enterprises and why are they gunning for Ty?"

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ty pulled his wrangler back up at Heartland, he had stored his Indian in Jacks Quonset hut, knowing it needed a strip down and service after such a long ride. His jeep now parked next to Amy's Jeep, (well Ty's other jeep as Jack called it,) it had arrived without incident from New Port a few days prior. He walked slowly into the main house, his hands in his pockets his mind filled with a myriad of questions and scenarios.

"Ty," Jack said, as he came through the lounge area, grabbing his hat and his jacket from the hooks on the mudroom wall, "you're looking more awake than I thought you would"

Ty smiled, and stepped out of the way, "Um, yeah sorry about crashing on your couch like that, "

"no harm, done" Jack smiled, "you were dead to the world, so it wasn't like I was going to throw you on my shoulder and leave you on the doorstep"

TY grinned and helped Jack with his coat, "I must have been more tired than I thought I was," he looked around, his eyes scanning the kitchen and the lounge. "um …is Amy here or is she off with the horses"

"I think she's in the barn Ty, checking on Caleb and the other trainers, "Jack said, motioning towards the door, TY following him out onto the porch, "said something about going for a ride I think too, "

Ty nodded, his mind still a quandary of questions,

"you ok?" Jack asked, seeing the look in Tys eyes, "Lisa kinda filled me in on what's going on"

Ty looked at his boots, his old blue jeans and long sleeve tee making him look the part of the ranch once again. "yeah, Um, I dunno Jack, just when I think I've figured it out, I get all these questions come up again and I start to doubt myself and…."

"son, you can only do what you think is right, you're going to have to make decisions throughout your lifetime, some will be right some will be wrong, but that's how the world works. "Jack touched his shoulder, those green eyes finally looking at him. "no one can expect more from you than what you can give. You'll figure it out, just stay true to yourself and what you believe, the rest will fall into line"

"that's just its Jack, I want to do the right thing, but …. I have no idea what that is anymore"

"yes, you do, "Jack smiled as he stepped down the porch steps, his hand on Tys back as they wandered towards the barn "you've known from the start, you just have to decide whether or not your strong enough or brave enough to do it"

"and what if I'm not?" Ty said softly, his voice trailing on the wind, "what then, no one at Lucky seems to think I have the capabilities to handle it,"

"that's self-doubt talking Ty, being strong and capable is also knowing when you're out of your depth and having the guts to ask for a helping hand" Jack smiled at his younger companion, "you're not alone in this Ty, you have a lot of people in your corner, all you have to do, is reach out and ask for their help"

Ty smiled and nodded, his boots stirring up the shale on the drive as they came up to the barn. "thanks, Jack"

"no thanks needed, son, just choose your path and follow it, "Jack tapped his shoulder roughly, as he readjusted his hat, "the rest will fall into line, you'll see"

* * *

Jack had been right, Amy had headed for the barn, but Ty soon realized that she had also only stayed there for an hour or so before heading out on Spartan for that ride he also mentioned.

Ty let his fingers run over Harley's mussel as the bae nudged him from over the stall door. "hey there boy, "he said softly, smiling as his soft velvet lips nibbled at his shirts hem.

"Welcome back" a voice called happily from the rear of the barn, causing Ty to turn and smile in its direction.

"Mallory," he said, watching the little blonde walk up to him, her smile wide yet a little reserved. "so, your big vacation, California, sun, sand, surf. What was it like"

"Um… err… it was good, "he replied, his grin a little lopsided as he lent against the stall, "You know I used to live there right? In New Port? Before I came here, so it wasn't really what you would call a new experience, for me anyway."

"Yes Yes, I've heard that sordid tale, lost rich boy who was banished to the Canadian Rockies. To find himself and his one true love"

Ty cocked an eyebrow at her, He liked Mallory, but she did tend to over dramatize at times.

"far from a sordid tale" he smiled,

"well, you're the most excitement Heartlands ever seen, let me tell you, well if you don't count that wild mustang that kicked the racehorse and then made Amy have too…." she stopped seeing his odd look, "never mind, "

"what are you doing out here in the barn Mallory" Ty finally voiced. As he walked over to the tack room and grabbed a brush, "I thought your job was to help Lou with the dude ranch?"

"Well, that is 'one' of my jobs Ty, I hold many positions here at Heartland, trainer, ranch hand, assistant manager, customer service advisor,…" she stopped, counting the roles on her fingers, "guest companion, publicist, and well, then there's my job with Jack, you know he needs help a lot now, since he's getting….on a bit "She dropped her voice her eyes darting around the barn slightly as if telling Ty a forbidden secret. "he's slowed down you know; this ranch is getting a bit much for him. I help out where I can, but he really needs …."

"what I really need is someone to stop flapping their gums and actually do the job that she's paid to do"

Mallory jumped as Jack came into view from the barn office, his stare cool as she gave him a quick sideways glance.

"Im just looking for Caleb!" Mallory explained, "it seems Lou needs him to do a demonstration on horse care for two of the guests down at the dude ranch."

"Well, go find him?" Jack cut back, "he has a phone you know, you could just call him instead of wandering around annoying people all day"

"FINE!" her eyes flicked back to a visually amused Ty as he watched the banter between the old cowboy and his young feisty ranch hand. "nice to have you back Ty, maybe we could go for a ride sometime, you know, when you're not too busy visiting exciting places, trying new things, seeing the world, "her tone dropped slightly "I saw the pictures, Ty, can I just say… wow!"

Ty flashed his eyes at Mallory, looking confused, as Jack raised his brow, "pictures?" the old cowboy inquired,

"yeah Jack, they're everywhere! Ty and Amy, Amy and Ty, their whole holiday in technicolor glory, out there, on the airways for the world to see!" she handed Jack her phone, Ty suddenly becoming rather nervous as he watched the older male flick through the photos. He knew they had been traced while in California, and he had seen most of the images snapped of him. But now, as Jack filed through them, there was this churning in his gut over the unknown, that was making him feel rather nauseous.

"You seen these" Jack asked, looking up at Ty,

"Um yeah, I think so, "Ty stammered, "I'm sorry Jack, I never meant for the media to hound us like that, I really did try to keep a low profile "

"so, you, half-naked, on a balcony, in what it looks to be a jungle setting? Is you, keeping a low profile is it?" he held up the screen, Ty swallowing hard when he saw an image of himself, in nothing but a towel on the balcony of their villa in Santa Barbara.

"Um…well that was…. when …." he glared at Mallory as she gave him a cheeky smile.

"yes, I can see that, "Jack continued, secretly enjoying getting a rise out of his younger companion. "and Amy? I take it you kept her from this attention?"

"Yes Jack, of course, "Ty exclaimed, his hands now in his pockets as he rocked from foot to foot, "we…I was very careful with, Amy and I never did anything that was…."

"so…. You want to explain this one to me then?" Jack cut in dryly, showing him the phone again, Ty took one look at the photo and swallowed even harder this time, this one he hadn't seen, and by the look on Jacks face, it wasn't going to be easy to explain away.

"Um…well…. You see, Amy found this waterfall and…."

"And?" Jack's eyes were cool now, penetrating Ty's very soul as he squirmed before him.

"Yeah, it was amazing, it had this hot spring and we …well. Kinda …um…. "Ty's throat was tight as he rubbed his brow, the images making him sweat. He hoped to god the happy snapper didn't capture all that went on at that supposedly secret location.

"you kinda? I can see what ya kinda doing Ty, " he flicked the screen again.

"Jack, we went for a swim, it was…."

"doesn't look like a lot of swimming going on there? "Jack mused, "and explain to me, why Amy seems to be…. without any kind of swimsuit"

"Um,,,,, well "Ty could feel the heat radiating through him now as Jack showed him a picture of Amy straddling him in the hot spring, her bare naked back visible with his hands across it, his lips on hers as they played in the warm water. It didn't show anything to untoward, which Ty was great full for, it seemed whoever had taken the pictures had only managed to get shots of them from the trail, which meant that Amy's back and the waterfall had been their only angle.

"I thought I told you how I feel about my granddaughter, my Amy being exploited in this way?"

"Jack, look I'm sorry ok, I didn't know about…. It was a surprise that Amy …Look, we didn't even know anyone else was there, Honestly, I would never have… "Ty dropped his features. As he watched Jack give the phone back to Mallory.

"A surprise hey, "the old cowboy said, As Ty's green eyes came up to meet him, "I'll have to agree with you there, "he gruffed to himself, as he rubbed his mustache, "heck of a surprise let me tell you!"

"I'm sorry Jack. Really, I would never have let it go that far if I'd have known some hiker was going to …." Ty's face was filled with remorse now, their beautiful moment ruined by some overzealous voyeur who didn't understand the idea of personal privacy.

"I think they are kinda …."

"get back to work, NOW!" Jack growled, making Mallory scamper away out of the barn doors. Leaving the two main men in Amy's life standing toe to toe.

"this world, your world, is not what I envisaged my granddaughter being a part of. It's loud, its ugly, its invasive… "Jack said in an even tone, "Amy isn't from that world Ty, she isn't part of that media, hype machine, and honestly I'd prefer if she never was."

"what are you trying to say Jack" Ty replied, hoping to god this conversation wasn't going the way he thought it was. He had been warned off before, but Jack had come around and reneged on the request. Was this going to end in yet another 'don't touch my granddaughter or else' scenario?

"I'm not foolish enough to think I can pull you two apart, I get it ok, I get it more than you know. "

"I love her Jack, "Ty confirmed, "I hate this too, I …. I "

"shush, "Jack finally said, making Ty fall silent "you love her, and I know she loves you, but I need to know she's safe with you Ty, this can't keep happening, this kind of crap I mean. It's not good for her, or you. You have to be more careful"

Ty swallowed again and nodded his head, "I know, and I'm sorry, we just got caught up in it all and …"

"yes yes, young love, emotions, feelings, desires, I get it!" Jack moved to the doors seeing Ty turn back to Harley and give him a gentle stroke across his nose. "your young and your enjoying all that being young and in love brings. But all I'm saying is, with your world as it is, with the attention you bring to the table, your name, your families name, you can't just strip off and take a skinny dip in a hot spring and not expect someone to use that against you. "he softened his tone, knowing Ty was hearing his words and taking them to heart. "you have to be smarter Ty, for your sake and for Amy's, she doesn't deserve to be dragged down into this world with you"

"what am I supposed to do Jack, "Ty said in a low whisper, "your telling me that you don't want us to break up. But then you're not leaving me much choice either. "Ty's eyes were on Jack now, "as you said, this is my world, my reality, I have tried to stop it, but ...I can't lose her Jack, I can't. She's my everything "

Jack nodded, "then, protect her from this crap ok, I don't want to see this again,"

And with that Jack walked out of the barn, his concerns noted and raised. Ty rubbed his face, feeling terrible like he had not only let Amy down by not shielding her from the media frenzy that was his life, but also for letting Jack down and disappointing him once again.

"Don't let him scare you off Ty," a soft voice said from the other side of the barn. Ty turned and looked at the back doors as Lisa walked slowly through with her big white Andalusian stud." he's just overprotective, and you, well, you're making him realize that his little Amy isn't quite as little anymore."

Ty gave a weak smile as Lisa pulled the saddle from her horse, Ty quickly coming to her and taking it for her to the tack room. "I don't know what to do Lisa, he's asking the impossible"

Lisa touched his arm after she stalled her horse, "no he's just trying to protect his granddaughter, trust me ok, he understands, we all do, maybe, just be a little cautious for a while hey, keep out of the limelight, let this all blow over"

Ty nodded and walked with Lisa out of the front doors as she turned towards the main house, "have you spoken to Amy about your decision yet?"

"NO, she's out with Spartan, I'll catch her when she's back, "he stopped at the doors, "thanks Lisa, I really don't know what I'd do without your counsel and support"

"hang in there ok, "Lisa said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "it will get easier, I promise you, and don't worry about Jack, his bark is far worse than his bite"

* * *

Amy returned to the barn just before sunset, her cheeks rosy from her ride, she had taken the longer trail up to the ridge, following the natural flow of the landscape into the foothills that bordered onto Big River. She loved it up there, it was the one place where she felt closest to her mother. It gave her time to think, to evaluate and to simply breathe. A place to recharge the batteries and take a new perspective.

She pulled Spartan up just outside the barn, noting the lights were on in the loft as the sun started to set. After brushing and feeding her steed, and the others in the family barn, she stepped up onto the stairwell, her boots thumping on the wooden steps as she came up to the loft landing.

TY turned and gave her a smile as he got up from his spot on the lounge and came straight to her and pulled her close.

"Hey, I was just about to come look for you?" he smiled, kissing her lips gently as she hugged him back.

"Well, I didn't know when you would be back, so, I decided to amuse myself by going for a ride. "she cut back, her words a little tight but still approachable.

"so, your pissed at me too, "Ty said flatly as he stepped away, his hand rubbing his head as he went back to the couch.

"no…not pissed, as you so eloquently put it" Amy corrected, "just worried, that's all, you left this morning without so much as a good morning or a goodbye" she stopped, her eyebrow cocking slightly. "and who else is pissed at you?"

"don't worry about it ok, it doesn't matter now anyways, I fucked up, again, and now I have to live with the fall out I suppose "Ty took a breath and rubbed his forehead, "sorry, I needed to talk to Lisa, and she was heading to Fairfield so I …I should have told you, I'm sorry"

Amy walked back to him and waited for him to turn around, "so…. this dark mood of yours, has it got anything to do with what have you decided to do?"

Ty didn't answer, knowing that this conversation was inevitable. He looked at his hands, not knowing where to begin.

"you said you'd talk it through with me Ty, but so far, all I've got is sorry's and excuses as to why you chose to disappear on me rather than clue me in"

"I said I was sorry Amy, "Ty said quietly back. "I needed some time, ok, to get it straight in my head, it wasn't because I wanted to get away from you... I. Just needed to... "

"so. Now that its straight?" she pushed again. fearing the reply. "your going isn't you, you're going to take the CEO seat and run with Bastion for the six months"

A silence fell between them, telling Amy her presumption was correct. "aren't you, you're going to take Bastions offer, and I'm going to lose you "

"No…" Ty suddenly said, turning around and coming over to her, his hands pulling her close, "you're not going to lose me, I told you nothing would ever change how I feel about you, " He kissed her gently, try to get her to understand, "But ….I need you to understand Amy, that if I don't do this, I might as well say goodbye to Lucky and everything my father tried to achieve, "he stopped and looked at the floor,

"so, you've said yes, "she asked, her face still,

"No, not yet, "he whispered, "and I won't, until you give me your blessing, if you tell me not to Amy, I'll let it all go, I'll walk away right here and right now, "

Amy's' mouth quivered, "I can't ask you to do that, not for me," her eyes misted over, her heart thumping as she realized that he was willing to lose everything just to prove his love for her.

"the only thing I care about is us, Amy, so…. I need you to agree, and I need to know that if I do this, if I go to Montana with Bastion, and take Lucky on, that you're behind me, that I have your support"

Amy took a moment, her heart screaming at her to tell him, no, to make him stay and just be with her at Heartland. But she stayed silent. She held it inside, even though her heart was tearing in two.

"you need to do this Ty, it's the right thing to do, you can't let this other company take your father's legacy from you, "She finally said,

"it's only for 6 months Amy, and I'll be back and forth, I promise, "he looked into her eyes, "you can come up on the weekends, I'll send the jet for you, "

Amy nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek as he pulled her close, "you have to do this Ty, I don't like it, but there's no other way"

He hugged her close to him, not wanting to let her go, "I'll be back before you know it, and then, when I'm MD, we can go do all the things we talked about, travel, adventures, all of it, I promise you, Amy,"

He kissed her lips, feeling the wetness of her tears, the saltiness assaulting his taste buds, "please babe, don't cry, "

"I'm sorry, "Amy sniffed, throwing him a sad smile, "I'm just going to miss you so much"

"I'm going to miss you too, but we have text, and skype and calls, " he smiled, his eyes misting now too, "I'll call you every night ok, we can do skype dates" his eyes searched hers knowing he was hurting her, knowing the thought of leaving her for a week let alone 6 months was killing him inside.

"sexy skype calls "she whispered,

"whatever you want, "he laughed, his hands running over her shoulders,

"I …. I could come too, to Montana, "Amy suddenly blurted out,

"Amy, you have your life here, your job, Heartland, I …. I can't ask you to give that up, for me, "Ty touched her cheek, "anyway, Jack would hate me even more if I took you away from him and the family"

"Grandpa doesn't hate you" Amy chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes, as he pulled her close under his arm and guided her to the couch,

"um, maybe hate to harsh of a word, but after today, I think dislike is definitely on the cards"

"what do you mean?" Amy asked as she cuddled up next to him, her arms around his midsection as he kissed her brow,

"well. You remember the waterfall right, the hot spring? the impromptu skinny dip?"

"yes, how could I forget?"

"well…"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon on Thursday when Amy found Lisa in the kitchen at Heartland, she was busily making Jack his favorite Saskatoon berry pie, a way of making up to him for a slight disagreement they had endured the day before over how much she paid for an imported broodmare from Australia. She looked up and smiled warmly at her adopted granddaughter, seeing her gentle smile in response.

"you look like you've got a lot on your mind," she said as she kneaded the pastry on the matt, "care to unload? A problem shared, and all?"

Amy took a deep breath and sat down, she had been busy with clients all day, and had assisted with a clinic the day before. And with Ty spending nearly all his time at Lucky assisting Bastion in their counter bid. She had felt a little out of his orbit. The last time they spoke, was Tuesday, nearly two days past. And although he had received texts and calls from him, and the odd passing cuddle and kiss, she was starting to get a sense of what it was going to be like once he was in Montana. And if she was really honest with herself, she didn't like it. Not at all.

"he told you, didn't he?" Lisa said in a soft and empathetic tone, "about his plans, the bid and the proposal"

Amy nodded, "I knew it was a consideration when we were in Portland, Bastion explained it to both of us then, but Ty, he …. he hadn't "she stopped those blue eyes looking at the pretty purple flowers near the windowsill. "it's just …"

"more real now he's told you he actually going, that he's actually going to do this" Lisa finished her words.

Amy nodded, "he's not even gone Lisa, and I miss him like crazy, how am I going to handle him being all the way in Montana for six months if I can't handle him being busy for two days"

"Amy, I won't lie to you and tell you it's easy, being apart, because it's not, your grandfather and I struggle with it sometimes too, when I go to France for stock buys. But you learn to deal with it, you learn to cherish the time you do have, and make every contact, every second count."

"he said I can come out on the weekends, and visit, "she whispered, making a private jet charter for her alone sound disappointing. "but …It's just not the same, "

Lisa gave Amy and gentle touch on the shoulder, "why is this tearing you up Amy, this isn't the first time he's gone away. You were ok when he went to New York"

"that was a week Lisa, "Amy complained, "and I followed him after a few days, this is half a year! "Amy rolled her hands on themselves, her smile now gone, the feelings she had been hiding over Ty leaving now bubbling to the surface. "what if…. What if he gets so caught up in all this Lucky stuff that he…. he doesn't …. come back…or…what if he. doesn't" she stopped, her words starting to twist and mix together. "what if he…." Amy sniffed, the thoughts upsetting her.

"what if he forgets about you and how much he loves you?" Lisa said calmly, "that's what your trying to say isn't it? you're scared he's going to get so caught up in all this high society business calamity that he will forget what you and he have and what he has here, at Heartland."

Amy wiped her cheek, angry at herself for getting upset, "it's stupid I know, but…."

"no, it's not stupid Amy, it's unfounded maybe, but far from stupid, "Lisa washed her hands and came to sit next to the young blonde. Showing her some solidarity. "you understand that this is really the only thing he can do to save Lucky from being taken away from him by force, this was not a decision Ty made lightly I can tell you, we discussed it over and over again, looked for alternatives, spoke to the my lawyers and got outside opinions from other people I know and trust. "

Amy nodded, "That's what's making this so hard Lisa, I know it's the right thing to do, I know he has to do this to keep his father's legacy alive. But…." Amy sat up and took a cleansing breath, making herself calm and take stock of her emotions, "I have to stop this, I know he's worried that I'm not behind him in this, he basically said as much back in the loft when we spoke. "

"you are behind him, aren't you Amy?" Lisa asked, "because if you're not, you need to voice those concerns now, you owe him that much,"

Amy didn't know what to say, her fears were just that, simple, yet surmountable fears, that were holding her to ransom, making her doubt what she knew was to be true. Ty loved her, he had shown her again and again, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that if he left her and went to Montana, this one decision was going to re-sculpt their entire relationship and future together.

"what am I going to do Lisa, "she finally whispered, "how do I tell him that I'm terrified that this decision is going to tear us apart."

Lisa gave her granddaughter a warm and comforting cuddle, trying to reassure her "Ty loves you Amy, but you need to share your concerns with him, or this is going to come between you."

"I know, "Amy smiled, "and I will, I just need to figure out how"

"that's easy love, "Lisa said quickly, "you hold him in your arms tell him you love him and speak from the heart. Let him in, you never know, he may be feeling as scared as you are, he may be terrified that you will forget about him"

"I would never! "Amy instantly spat out, the thought ridiculous to her, her smile returning when she saw Lisa throw her a smile, her comment showing Amy some perspective. "thank you, Lisa, "Amy hugged her adopted grandmother back, appreciating the advice given.

* * *

Amy found Ty in the loft just before dinner was due to be called, she left Lisa to finish her cooking endeavors, her eyes lighting up when she saw that black shiny jeep roll across the front circular drive and come to a stop in front of the barn. Ty jumped out, dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeve dark blue tee with button neckline. His leather jacket over his shoulder as he jogged into the barn, his steps quick and filled with purpose.

She swallowed hard, as she walked up the loft stairs, knowing that Ty had spent the day with Bastion, as he had the day previously. His mind had been distracted last night too, actually calling their evening to a close a lot earlier than Amy had wanted or intended. He had also taken to sleeping alone, in the loft, encouraging Amy to return to the house, under the guise of keeping the peace. After he explained to her the thin ice he was on with Jack because of the photos, Amy had conceded. But in the back of her mind, this sudden need for solitude was starting to concern her. They had precious little time left together she knew, so why was he suddenly playing the moral card on her again.

"Hey there beautiful lady," he said, as he put a glass back on the sink, his smile wide as he came over to her and scooped her up into his waiting arms. "you're a sight for sore eyes"

"really?" she grinned, feeling his lips touch hers briefly as he spun her around, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten who I was or that we had spent the last two weeks together on the back of that bike of yours."

Ty pouted and gave her a cheeky smile, his hand tracing her cheekbone, "I could never forget you, Amy, "he kissed her lips again, but this time with a little more purpose, "or our road trip, "

"I don't believe you" she sulked, her eyes big and blue as she ran her fingers across his shoulders.

"ok, ok "he smiled, nestling into her neck, kissing her soft skin and letting his mouth wander along with his hands. "believe me now"

"Nope," she said quickly, relishing in his touch, loving the way he always made her tingle when he was near.

"how about now," he whispered, those lips now running along her shoulder as his fingers pulled her tanks strap down her arm, giving himself more room to explore. Ty adjusted his stance, squaring his gait as he pulled her close to him. That electricity alive and well between them.

"I'm starting to believe you, "Amy played, shutting her eyes and stretching her neck back, baring that soft skin in all its milky glory.

Ty chuckled, he loved it when she played, he was intoxicated by how easily she could turn him on. Her voice, her scent, her proximity was enough to send him into a tailspin.

They played for a little while longer, exploring each other and enjoying actually being close and in each other's embrace. Amy was the one to finally break away, taking a breath and straightening her hair slightly after his roaming hands had ruffled in around her face.

"um, we should get over to the house, Lou said something about a formal dinner?"

Ty nodded as he touched her cheek and went back to the sink, grabbing the glass and filling it with water. "yup, I called Lou today and requested it, I owe this family so much, Amy, so, I think it's only fair I share with them what's going on, Bastion will be joining us too, so he can help me explain"

Amy's face stilled, "so…. you're just going to tell them all, and …." she whispered.

Ty turned and looked at her, his curious look suddenly turning into one of compassion, "Amy, hey, no..no" he came over to her and hugged her again, "come here and sit down with me ok, I want to talk it through with you first, make sure we are in agreeance, " he kissed her cheek, seeing her soft smile fade away, "I won't say a word to anyone I promise. Not until you say your good with it"

She nodded and took a seat next to him as he explained what Bastion and he had been organizing for the past two days. He went into detail but tried to keep it as simple and as transparent as he could. Answering her questions when she asked them, helping her see the bigger picture.

It was a little over an hour when he was done, Amy's face resigned to the plan, her eyes downcast as she nodded and tried to show her acceptance of how it was supposed to play out.

Ty stopped talking, his thumb catching her chin and pulling those sad resigned to the inevitable eyes up to meet his.

"you're not ok with this are you?" he whispered, seeing her glace away suddenly, trying to hide her emotions. "Amy, hey, come on, we said we would be honest, no more secrets remember"

Amy didn't look up, she wanted to tell him she understood, she wanted to tell him that it was the right thing to do, that he had to think of the big picture and that no matter what they would be ok, but she just couldn't get those words to pass her trembling lips. She sucked in a shaky breath and quickly wiped her eyes, hearing Ty sigh as his heat shattered, he couldn't stand to see her so upset and destroyed.

"Hey babe, come on, please don't, come here" he pulled her close, letting her fall against his chest as the floodgates opened and she let her fears flood down her cheeks with her salty tears. His hand cradling her head to his heart and he kissed the top of her head, "Shhh, please, babe, don't cry…. I can't stand to see you like this"

"I…I….I don't want… you to go…." She bawled, her heart opening up and letting the pain finally escape, "I…want to say its…. its ok, but…. I just keep thinking…. that if you do this… it's going to …it's going to… it's going to be the end of….us"

Ty tightened his grip on her as she shook in his arms, his body keeping her to him as he soothed her with soft words and kisses.

After a few moments, he pulled back slightly and touched her wet cheek, "why didn't you tell me how you really felt? I asked you before and you said you were ok, that you understood?"

Amy sucked in a breath and wiped her eyes, sniffing back the remnants of her overflow." I wanted to show you….that I agreed, that I trusted you and our love and….that I could handle it…..but …..but I can't Ty, …..the thought of six months away from you….is…..I just keep feeling that something bad is going to happen"

"Amy, "Ty said calmly, keeping his tone clear but gentle. "nothing is ever going to take me from you ok, what do I have to do to make you realize this!"

She looked down, feeling foolish. "I know, but I…. I can't change the way I feel, "

"Ok," TY said, as he suddenly stood and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes a little wild as his mind flipped into correction mode. "ok, well, if you're not ok with this, then, … I'm not going anywhere, I'll tell Bastion the deal is off, and …. I'll ….um…. sell my shares. "

Amy looked up at him as she saw him swallow and nod to himself, clearing the concept in his mind. Making a decision, for her, to put her at ease. Amy's face suddenly stalled as she realized in that snap of a moment, what he was willing to give up for her. He was about to throw away his entire family fortune, for her. He would walk away from it all, for her.

"TY, you…. you can't," she shook her head, "not…not for me"

"yes, I can, "he whispered, coming back to her and holding her arms in his hands and his locked eyes with her. "If it's a choice between Lucky and you, you win every time."

"No…Ty, I can't ask you to do that, not for me, not …." Amy stumbled, her eyes filled with guilt now. Here he was, throwing it all away for her, and she couldn't get her own insecurities in control long enough to show him he didn't need too.

"I would do anything for you, Amy Fleming, "TY said simply, "If you don't want me to go, if you don't want me to do this, you just say the word and it's done. "he smiled at her, trying to reassure her, "I mean it, you just have to say, Ty, don't go"

Amy fell silent, sucking in a breath and pulling close to him again, her head on his chest, "No…" she whispered, "you have to do this, even if it's going to break my heart to let you go"

Ty wrapped his arms around her, his shoulders enveloping her as he kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Amy, no matter what, I love you"

Amy nodded, giving him a squeeze. "it still hurts, but I get it, I do" she sniffed and shut her eyes, "I'm going to miss you, Ty, even if I come to see you, I'm still going to have to let you go again "

Ty's heart broke. He could feel how much this was affecting her and pulling her apart. He never thought he would ever love someone so much that it would hurt this bad when he knew she was in pain.

He stepped back, cupping her cheeks in his hands, his lips touching hers as he felt the tremble.

"shh. please, "he whispered, those green eyes searching hers, trying to find some peace. "no more tears ok"

He threw her the softest of smiles, his eyes falling onto her hands as she twisted the promise ring with her fingers. His face suddenly filling with determinations as he pressed his lips to hers once again "wait here for a sec ok, "he said suddenly as he bolted off towards the bed, crawling over it and pulling open the bedside drawers.

Amy wiped her face, not sure what he was doing, "I'm sorry, I …its ok Ty, I'll get used to the idea, I will, "she said shakily, trying to convince herself as much as him now. "I'm just being stupid, "

"No….No you're not, "he said as he continued on with what he was doing, "your scared, shit, so am I, but you're not stupid, Im the stupid one, for not thinking of this earlier, just wait ok, I need to ….argh there it is, "he pushed the drawer shut and threw himself back over the bed, coming back to stand a little bit in front of her again. "Ok, "He said, taking a deep breath, "you said, your worried that if I leave, something bad is going to happen, that somehow, our relationship, you and I are going to fall apart"

Amy nodded, hearing him say it out loud, made it sound even sillier. "well, how about we try looking at this a different way. "he swallowed and stepped forward. "instead of seeing my leaving to go to Montana as a bad thing, lets mark this occasion with something great, something you can hold onto until I come back, until we are once again together for good. "

Amy watched him, he was jittery now, like he was nervous, his eyes a vibrant green as he gave her a shaky smile. His hands clasping something tightly in his fingers,

"um…My mom gave me this when I left New Port, she …. She said I'd know when I would need it. So…." he stepped closer again, "I think this is the perfect time. " he chuckled and fell to one knee, his hand raised to her as Amy's mouth fell open and her eyes turned the brightest of blues, "Amy Fleming, I know the next six months are going to be hard on both of us, but I'm hoping this is going to show you just how committed and serious I am about coming back to you and being by your side forever. I told you I'd ask you when the time was right, and although I thought we still had a little time up our sleeves, but. hey. I recon now's as good a time as any. So…..Amy Fleming love of my life, heart of my heart, will you take this, my mother's engagement ring as a definitive declaration of how much I love you and how I want you to be …..my …..um…."he stammered, his face a little flushed as his nerves got the better of him.

"TY? are, you are asking me too…." Amy mumbled, her eyes not able to move from the stunning flawless diamond that was pressed between his fingers.

"Um…. Yeah, I suppose I am, "he grinned, "we don't have to do it now, or in six months or in six years for that matter, I just want you to know that I want to…and I want to do it with you"

"you…you... I ... "she giggled softly,

"so?" he said, looking up at her, his grin wide, his eyes filled with expectation.

"Ty, "Amy smiled, tears brimming in her eyes as she took a shaky breath, "you haven't actually asked me, you …."

"Oh, "he laughed, realizing he had gone off on a bit of a tangent "sorry about that, my bad, "he straightened himself up a bit, and swallowed, squaring his jaw and holding her gaze again, "Amy, will you make me the happiest guy in the whole entire world by marrying me sometime in the future."

Amy chuckled and couldn't hide her smile, her head nodding as his smile grew in its intensity at her acceptance. Ty's hand reached for hers as he pushed the exquisite ring onto her finger, settling it next to the promise ring she already wore.

Amy sucked back a sob as she looked at her hand, the light catching the diamond and making it sparkle. TY smiled at her, his eyebrow cocking when he realized she didn't answer.

"so?" he said, as he slowly stood up again, "is that a …"

Amy nodded and threw herself into his arms, "yes, that's a yes, I would love to marry you sometime in the future"

* * *

"ok, everyone, take your seats, I'm just about to carve" Jack called, as all the family came around the table and took their places. Jack was at the head, as per usual, with Lisa at his side, Lou next to her, flanked by Scott and then Tim at the furthest end. Bastion took the side near Tim, as Ty and Amy slid in next to him. The table filled with talk and laughter as Amy squeezed Tys thigh under the table.

Jack carved the roast beef, placing it on the serving plate as everyone took their share of the table's offerings, there was creamed potatoes, green beans with butter and honey carrots. Freshly baked bread and Lou's famous gravy which was to die for. It all looked and smelled divine.

After all, had had their fill, Lou brought out fresh muffins and berry pie, with custard and cream. Amy helping her by fetching the coffee pot and mugs.

As the table quietened into after-dinner talk, Ty touched Amy's hand and saw her nod, her eyes smiling at him, yet still a little sad at what he was about to share. It somehow made it all too real.

"Um, can I have everyone's attention please" Ty suddenly said, all eyes moving to him as voices hushed, "Um, I have, actually Bastion and I have something to share with you all. "he paused as Bastion put down his wine glass, his smile showing the pride he held for his boss and friend. "ok, well, I'm sure you've all heard about what's been going on at Lucky over the past few days, and as you are all important to me, and part of my life, I wanted to share with you what's been going on and…." He stumbled, seeing the family that he now considered his own all watching him intently. Lisa smiled, and nodded, encouraging him on, her eyes falling to Amy who graciously held her gaze.

"ok, Um, Bastion and I have been in negotiations with the board members of Lucky for the past few days. and…."

"why?" Tim asked, he wasn't quite following this, he looked at Jack who raised his hand to hush him.

"well, Lucky has been having some issues since the Poaching fiasco came to light and well, some of the board are a little concerned than. I. well, let's just say there's another company currently putting a bid for the company and against me and if this goes through …"

"you're telling us that there's a hostile takeover bid in play for Lucky?" Tim asked, "is that what you're saying?"

"yes, well, there will be, if Bastion and I don't swing the vote back in our favor" Ty explained.

"the vote? What are you saying? Why is the board voting against you! you own the goddam company don't you?"

"Yes Tim, He does, but some companies are structured in a way, that the board of trustees can actually swing vote against the owner or majority shareholder in favor of a takeover or buy out" Bastion explained.

"and this is what they have done?"

"well, not yet, the first vote was a tie, 50/50 split, so they reconvene tomorrow and vote again. "Bastion looked at Ty as he swallowed, Amy holding his hand under the table.

"some of the board don't want me involved anymore, me or my name. they feel that the Borden name is tainted due to the poaching scandal and thus the company should go in a new direction under new management "Ty stopped, feeling the stares on him. Those words hurt to say out loud, Amy seeing the sting they inflicted on the young heir.

"they are idiots, "Lisa said, "Lucky and the name Borden is synonymous with quality, especially in the equestrian arena"

"Well, Lisa, that's what we, Ty and I, I mean, have been trying to persuade the board members of. And I think we may have actually made some ground today,"

"Look, I wanted to be open and honest with all of you here tonight, we tabled a proposal today that will hopefully pull the votes back in our favor, Making Lucky and the name Borden one once again." Ty looked around the room, wanting to make sure all that were present heard what he was about to say " If the votes go our way tomorrow, then as per the arrangement in the proposal, to which I have agreed too, I will resume the role of CEO of Lucky holdings full time, with Bastion as my 2IC for the next 6 months. "

Tim rocked back in his chair, his eyes on TY and then on Amy, seeing her smile flicker slightly at this announcement. "ok, so you're taking the reins again, I don't get the issue?"

Jacks smile had dropped too, realizing what Ty was actually saying,

"there's no issue dad," Amy said softly, "it's just that to take this role, and give it the commitment it requires, Ty has to move to…. Montana"

Lisa looked down, seeing Amy's eyes soften, she had accepted it, but it still niggled at her. She twisted her finger, her new engagement ring hidden from view in her pocket. Both of them deciding to keep that little announcement to themselves for the time being. It was their commitment, their union and pledge to each other. And neither of them was ready to let other family members weigh in with their judgments and opinions just yet.

"so…you're going to live there? In Montana" Lou asked, Scott, squeezing her hand.

"yes, for the six months, "Ty nodded, "then I'll hand the role over to Bastion. "

"so why not do that now?" Tim cut in, "save everyone the heartache. "

"well, that's not the in the proposal, the board members we are targeting want a commitment from Ty, a way to show them that the company is and should be in Borden control. it's a bit hard to sell that solidarity if the heir to the empire isn't part of the deal "

"but you just said, you're handing it over to this guy in 6 months, so …." Tim rubbed his jaw not following.

"when I hand over the role of CEO, I'll be nominated and announced as Managing Director, a title and seat that my father held. Then I'll hold a majority vote on the board and Bastion and I can reclaim control, permanently"

"so, 6 months, "Jack said, "then what, you come back?"

Ty smiled, and gently nodded, "yes, I come back, and I leave the day to day to Bastion. Securing the company and maintaining the dream my father sent into motion. "

"well, I can't say I won't miss you son, but …. good for you, taking the bull by the horns and running with it. "Jack reached out and shook Ty's hand. "Im proud of you kid. "

"Yes, so am I" Lisa smiled, "it was a hard decision to make, but I know you've done the right thing"

Ty smiled, happy he was getting some positive feedback.

"good Luck TY," Lou said, Scott, nodding in agreement, "that's amazing, I'm sure you will be a wonderful job"

"hang on a goddam moment "Tim blurted in, his cutlery now on his plate as he eyes Ty and then Amy, "so you're moving to Montana? For six months, to play businessman, "

Ty nodded, "yes Tim, Lucky has relocated its HQ there"

"am I the only one here who sees where this is going?" Tim looked directly at Jack, "you know what's coming next don't ya Jack, "

"what are you talking about Tim?" Jack looked annoyed, not following his x son in laws chain of thought,

"come on, are you that blind, Ty and Amy, Amy and Ty, cheese and crackers, beef and beans. "he moved his eyes to Amy, as she looked down, "don't even say it ok, the answer is 100% unequivocally NO"

"Dad?" Lou asked, as Ty sighed and rubbed his jaw, he knew what Tim was aiming at, the friendly truce they held since he nearly drowned now seemed to be ebbing away with Tim's obvious angst towards him in full display.

"Tim, Amy and I have…." Ty started but Tim's glare made his voice fail,

"you're not going! do you hear me!" Tim growled, his eyes on his daughter, "you are way too young to be shaking up with some…."

"DAD!" Amy cut back, "firstly, No, I'm not going, not for the full six months anyway, but don't you dare start lecturing me on what I can and can't do, "her temper flew, the emotions over Tys imminent departure still running under the surface. "Ty and I are a couple and although this is going to be hard, we will make it work, "

Ty smiled at her and squeezed her hand, appreciating the support.

"well, that's good to hear, because my daughter isn't running off to Montana just because her boyfriend is relocating,"

"I told you I…." Amy was getting madder by the second now, Tys smiled trying to calm her as she glared at her father.

"you have commitments young lady, a career, clients, work, you took off for two weeks before, leaving the rest of us to take up the slack, all I'm saying …."

"enough ok," Jack cut in quickly, "so when are you heading out"

"um well the vote is tomorrow, so if it goes our way, they will swear me in practically straight away and Bastion and I were looking at maybe Monday?"

"wow, that fast" Scott said, "talk about a whirlwind decision"

"Look, I know it's a lot to digest and take in, "Ty said, "but I'm hoping you guys understand and support me and Amy in this decision. We have discussed it at length and we both agree that although I'd love her to go with me, and the thought of leaving her behind is not a happy one, Amy will be staying here, it's the best thing for her, for us and for Heartland "

Amy lowered her head, hearing those words come from Ty's lips just made it all that more final to her, but, as per her decision to back him and give the support he needed she smiled and nodded, Lou, seeing the sadness however in the corner of her eyes.

Jack gave the young man a smile filled with pride, as he shook his hand again, "well-done son, let me just say that on behalf of all of us, we wish you and Bastion the best of luck on this endeavor" Jack shook Ty's hand, then offered one in friendship to Bastion who smiled and accepted the gift extended to him by the family matriarch. Jack eyes landing on Ty again as he held up his glass, "to Ty and Bastion, "

"Thanks, Jack, "Ty replied, as everyone raised their glasses. "really, thank you for everything "

* * *

Amy wandered back to the loft with Ty in the early evening, leaving their family to talk amongst themselves. Ty had already seen Bastion off, shaking his hand in appreciation and organizing briefly how the following day was going to play out.

They were both invited to the open meeting at 11am, which followed the close vote at 7am, Lisa was attending with them, as acting manager of Lucky Alberta and stakeholder in Fairfield, one of Lucky's now lead stock procurement dealers.

She was glad for the invite actually, as she knew Ty would need someone in his corner if this vote didn't go to plan.

The two lovers stopped at the barn doors, where Ty turned and pulled Amy into his arms, holding her close and rocking her slightly back and forth.

"I love you" he whispered, his brow pushed up against hers.

"I hope so, "she smiled, "because if you don't, its kind of makes that proposal you shared with me seem less impressive"

Ty grinned, "I did that didn't I"

Amy nodded, "yes you did" she kissed his lips, "but…. if you're having second thoughts, …. I…"

Ty instantly shook his head, his smile warm and inviting, if not a little cheeky. "No, no, no, I meant every word I said, "he kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes suddenly searching hers, "unless you've changed your mind?"

Amy let her hands slide into her jeans pocket where she pulled out the ring and pushed it back onto her finger. She smiled and looked back into his eyes, "No… I can't wait for our life together to begin, "

Ty pulled her close, "we made the right choice though, keeping it to ourselves, for now, yeah,"

Amy nodded, "yes, it would just bring way too many questions and opinions, "she said softly, "your too young, how will this work, where will you live, when's the big day, you're making a mistake, "her smile tripped with the last words that left her mouth.

"Amy, you sure? "he asked, catching the lilt in her features. "because I'll understand if…."

Amy shook her head, her resolve returning, "NO…. you asked me, and I said yes, and that is our moment to share, no one else's. ONE DAY, I'll be your wife, and that is more than enough for me, right now"

She pulled him in for a kiss, keeping the contact between them until a cough made them suddenly pull apart.

Ty looked back behind him, his thumb running along Amy's bottom lip as he licked his own.

"sorry to interrupt your, um... conversation there, but I was wondering if I could have a word with Mr. Big here,"

"Dad, we were just about to…." Amy protested, Tim had voiced his concerns about all this at the table while they ate, and she knew his negativity had riled Ty. This wasn't needed, not now anyway. Amy quickly pushed her hand into her jeans pocket covering the diamond ring that adorned her finger.

Her body twisting slightly to stand next to her man, showing a united front. "I think you said all you needed to at dinner dad, "

"It won't take long, I promise you, "Tim pushed, "I'll bring him straight back once we are done"

Ty took a quick breath and gave Amy a gentle squeeze when she went to rebut, he kissed her cheek and smiled at her, "its ok, you go up and put the popcorn on and I'll be there in a minute ok"

Amy watched him, then flickered her eyes back to her father, not completely sold on the idea that Ty and her dad needed to have words alone.

"trust me ok, "Ty whispered, "it will be fine, you go, "

Amy watched from the loft stairs small window as Ty pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and slowly walked off with Tim towards the larger client's barn at the rear of the property, their steps were slow and metered as she watched them talk and fade into the darkness of the night. Amy chewed her fingernail, her boots trampling up the stairs as she stepped over to the kitchenette. Her hands wrapping around a bag of microwave popcorn she had pulled from the cupboard. Her smile suddenly returning when she saw the ring on her finger again. She looked at it, it was absolutely stunning, the same ring Brad had given Lily when he had asked her to be his wife and life partner all those years ago. It was an antique looking platinum band with an open span beaded under gallery, with flourishing touches and accents, supporting twelve small diamonds that were etched elegantly into the intricate filigree design, topped by a princess cut diamond that Amy knew by the size and the way it caught every angle of the light had to be very expensive. An exquisite frame and diamond worthy of the Borden name and status.

She placed two cups on the counter and then turned on the kettle, her mind filtering through things that any girl with a ring on her finger would daydream about. Flowers, colors, locations, dresses. Silly thoughts that she knew were far from even being considered in that present time and space. They had agreed to not pin dates or time frames on their commitment. Leaving it to fate and a calmer more stable future that was to come. The proposal its self-was true but held the stipulation of future commitment, future possibilities. She smiled to herself, knowing that one day, they would say those words together, one day she would be his and he would be hers in every sense of the word. But for now, the promise of this was just going to have to keep her going until it became a reality.

* * *

"So. you got this meeting tomorrow, then you know where you stand is that right" Tim asked, the cool night air floating around the two men as they wandered through the night towards the large barn.

"Um yeah, the vote is tomorrow, and if it goes the way Bastion and I are hoping then, things will move quite fast from that point on," Ty replied.

"you'll be made CEO, and then you go, headed for Montana, "Tim continued,

"yes, for six months as per the tabled agreement," Ty said, this was all explained to the family at dinner, so he was curious as to why Tim was seeking more commentary from him now.

"and what happens if it doesn't go your way?"

"well, if …that happens, and the board takes majority vote against me, um, I'll have to re-evaluate my stake in the company, "Ty said soflty,

"re-evaluate your stake? What does that actually mean?"

"erg, I'll lose my seat on the board, and my title, which means I won't have a say or a vote in Lucky decisions. "Ty explained, "I'll be a silent shareholder,"

"and that's bad? Isn't that what you wanted anyways to step out and let Bastion run it all" Tim was pushing the envelope again, proving his point that he had tried to make at dinner, testing Tys resolve.

"no, I wanted to take a back seat, yes, but I never wanted to give away my vote or my shareholder. "Ty exclaimed, "If we lose this vote, Tim, my shares will have no value, and the other board members will vote in favor of the merger and Bang-Gi will take control as the active management body. I won't be the only casualty in this, Bastion and any board member who stayed loyal will most likely be cut loose."

"and what happens to your money? In the company, if this happens"

Ty swallowed, and stopped walking, "I'll be forced to sell my shares in Lucky before they dissolve the board, otherwise I'll lose everything, they will be worthless."

"so, you'll be broke, "Tim looked angry now like somehow this was Ty's fault, "all this money, the name, the fame everything, gone because of one stupid vote?"

Ty shook his head, seeing where this angst was coming from "actually no, I'll still have my inheritance and the trust that my parents set up for me, and with the sale of the shares to I'll be fine. "Ty eyes were a little cool now "what's this about Tim, you seem very concerned about my financial status in all of this"

"well your financial status and viability affect my daughter, "Tim cut back, "and she's everything to me. I don't want her caught up in a mess that ultimately leaves her broke and destitute"

"I would never…" Ty said suddenly, feeling his hackles rise slightly but stopping himself and reining it in. "look, Tim, no matter what happens tomorrow, I promise you I will never put Amy in harm's way, be that physically or financially, "

"well, you just make sure of that ok, If I hear she's loaning you funds, or sucking the old man into bailing you out I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks." Tim's tone was filled with warning, his glare clear and to the point.

"Look, Tim, I get you are Amy's father and you want to protect her, I do, but I honestly thought we had got past all of this crap. "Ty said suddenly,

"you are calling my daughter's security and livelihood crap! is that what you said?" Tim's' voice rose, his shoulders squaring slightly as Ty stepped back, keeping his distance.

"no, I'm not, I'm talking this macho bullshit your throwing at me right now, I love Amy, I would never consider making her bail me out if it came to that, which I might add it won't, "

"I'm protecting my daughter, I gave you the benefit of the doubt kid, I saw what you went through with that brother of yours, but this, now, this is a threat to my girl, and her future and her happiness, "he took a breath, "you love her right? Yes?"

TY nodded, "yes I do, more than anything"

"well, then you know what you need to do if this goes south, which I have a feeling it will, "

Ty rubbed his face, as he expelled a long-tired breath, "Tim, I told you already it won't…."

"I want a commitment from you now Ty, right here, father to suiter. If this falls apart, you walk away, you let her go. I don't care if you win the vote or lose it if it gets messy, you cut her free. "

Ty stood in silence, stunned by the request, not knowing what to say.

"I mean it, kid, you let her go…. once and for all, or so help me, I'll "

"you'll what Tim?" Ty snapped back, his chest puffing as he put up his challenge, "what will you do?"

"OK OK. I think that's about enough for tonight don't you" A gravelly voice said as footfalls were heard in the darkness behind the two sparring rivals.

TY looked away, calming his temper as Jack came in between them, "Amy's waiting for you in the loft son, "he touched Ty's shoulder turning him back towards the main homestead area. "better not keep her waiting"

Tim huffed and rubbed his face, annoyed at the interference. "come on Jack, we were just talking"

Ty stopped and looked back at Tim briefly, his eyes a dark green in the evening low light,

"Ty, go, now, watch your movie," Jack instructed, his words clear and very pronounced, Ty taking the warning instantly and turning on his heels and heading back towards the house lights.

Once he was out of earshot, Jack looked at his x son in law and raised his brow in exasperation. "what the hell are you doing? Dragging that boy out here and threatening him like that"

"I wasn't threatening him, I was just making it clear that I won't have him drag Amy into all this mess "

"what mess? All I can see is a young man with the weight of a massive company on his shoulders, doing his best to do the right thing not only by his family name but for himself and for the woman he loves"

"and if he loses it all? What then? Huh, Amy will have to wear that, I won't let her…. deal with "

"he won't lose everything! I was involved with all this trust and family money stuff remember when I was his advocate. It's completely separates to the company and the shares. "Jack rubbed his face in annoyance "even if that company goes belly up, that young man there, won't want for a thing, trust me. Brad may have been a lousy father, but he knew money, and he knew the business world. He's made sure his son is financially set for the rest of his life."

Tim took a moment, considering Jacks words, "you sure? None of this crap, will affect his financial value?"

"for the love of god Tim, is that all you care about? Whether your daughter's suitor is financially viable" Jack shook his head and turned back to the house, "just stop ok, leave him be, he doesn't need this bullcrap from you or anyone else right now, "

"well, I'm thinking of Amy, I'm protecting my daughter "Tim yelled back at him as he walked away

"No, you're not Tim, you're looking at that kid and all your seeing is dollar signs and investment opportunities. Just cut the bull and go home, I've had enough of your crap for one night"

* * *

to be continued


	81. The Prodigal Son Chapter 81

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, Keep then coming. I love reading them and getting a glimpse of your take on my story. I have this story plotted out already, but I do take heed to your suggestions and love the way you guys see the story unfolding. You never know, someof your suggestions may already been in the cards...**_

 _ **A little insight into 'My' Ty,**_

 _ **I'm so glad you have seen the many layers that make up his personality, and I understand how some of you have different views of him and his behavior. I loved the comment made by one of you that he is a young Christian Grey. that made me smile as I hadnt actually thought of him like that. :) But i can see the similarity now.**_

 _ **The TY Borden in this story is in the true essence of the word, Damaged. Although he tries to be the man, the lover, the son, boyfriend that he is supposed to be, he comes from a world of mistrust, abuse, abandonment and pain. He tries with all his heart to find the life that alludes him, and struggles to actually know how to keep it when he has it attained. His love for Amy is the purest form of connection he has ever felt for anyone in his life and that terrifies him to no end. That damage, scar tissue he carries makes him make mistakes, even though he wants to be the Ty she deserves, he really has no clue on how to attain that version of himself. So, he screws up, makes the wrong decisions, and does the only thing he knows how to do,when he feels those walls starting to cave in around him, he runs and hides.. His known response from his childhood,, the one thing that kept him safe and alive.**_

 _ **He is strong, he is independent, he has had to be, but still tortured and ultimately emotionally alone, even with Amys love surrounding him he holds the fear of rejection and abandonment that has plagued him since childhood.**_

 _ **To be the man, that he needs to be, he needs to evolve and Im hoping you have all seen this through his journey. He still stumbles, he regresses, falls back on old habits and generally loses his way. Thinking hes not worthy of love or happiness. But the one thing I hope Ive been able to depict is that with the love he has for his Amy in his heart, he is finally learning how to be that man he had always wanted to be.**_

 _ **He still has a way to go, with many ups and downs,twists and turns to come. He will be tested, as will his love and his connection to the one thing that is his light and saving grace.**_

 _ **This story is far from told.**_

 _ **enjoy and happy reading XX**_

 **Chapter 81**

"what's the time? "

"it's just past eleven" Mallory looked at Amy as she sat at the kitchen table seeming worried, she checked her phone again, sighing when she saw there were still no messages. This was excruciating, patience with anything but horses, was not one of Amy's strong points.

"what is going on?" the younger Blonde asked, as Lou also came through from the inner house area and glanced at the hallway clock, rolling her lip and catching her younger sister's gaze "any word?"

Amy shook her head, "not a peep"

"well, maybe that's a good thing "

"What's a good thing! I feel like I'm in the twilight zone here, your all acting weird and no one seems to want to tell me why!" Mallory raged, her eyes filled with concerned annoyance.

"sit down!" Lou said sternly, "ok, ok, we will fill you in, But I'm warning you now, no questions ok, "

"but, what if I don't understand or if I need more information, or if what your telling me is so out of the ordinary that I just can't ..."

"No questions!" Lou cut back, waggling a wooden spoon at the young girl.

Mallory nodded and pulled up a chair next to the two sisters, "has this got something to do with the fact that Lisa and Ty and Jack took off this morning with that Bastion guy, all dressed up in business attire?"

"Yes, "Amy said softly, "it does, something is happening today ok, something that is going to change everything for Ty"

"and for you?" Lou continued,

"what? What is it, maybe I can help?" Mallory said suddenly, her face now filled with concern, "what's happening to Ty that's got everyone so concerned"

Lou took a quick breath and explained to Mallory an abbreviated version of what had been happening involving Lucky, Bastion, the board and Ty's position within it. The little blonde listening quietly as the full extent of the story unfolded before her.

"so, if he wins this bid. He's leaving "she whispered, her heart sinking slightly, "he's leaving Heartland"

"for six months Mallory, then he will be back" Lou explained, seeing Amy's smile fade too. That realization still cut her to the core.

"but…. I don't want him to leave, "Mallory's lip quivered slightly, "Ty's awesome, he's my…. friend, what am I going to tell the kids at school when they want another autograph?"

"I don't want him to leave either Mallory, but he doesn't have a choice, not this time, "Amy said quietly,

"six months is a long time. What if he…. What If he changes his mind, finds he likes it in Montana, decides he doesn't want to …. what if he finds someone else, moves on, gets new friends, a new life …He's famous, good-looking, wealthy, who wouldn't want to be his friend. ." Mallory's mind was working in overdrive. Every scenario she could fathom flickering through her thoughts all at once.

"Mallory, stop ok, Ty will come back, Ty will stay in contact and I have no doubt at all that this will change absolutely nothing between him and Amy" Lou cut in seeing Amy give her a week appreciative smile.

The three girls spent the next hour talking and preparing the basket of fresh vegetables Lou had brought in from the family's garden patch. The simple task rather cathartic and calming for them all. Amy's eyes flickered to her phone intermittently, catching the time once again as the clock read 11:57am

"so, this company, that's after Lucky, what happens if they try again, while Tys in charge, what then"

Mallory asked as she handed a bunch of now cleanly peeled carrots to Lou,

"nothing can stop them trying again, but they wouldn't bother if the company is doing well, takeovers only work if the company is in a state of flux. Which Lucky is now. If Ty and Bastion manage to pull it up and build it back into the powerhouse it used to be. No predator company would go near it. The board would be united against a by outbid, it would make no sense to stop a working profit machine"

"did you find out anything else about this Bang-Gi incorporated," Amy asked, seeing Lou smile and wipe her hands as she headed into the lounge to grab her laptop,

"yes, I did, and I tell you what Amy, its rather interesting let me tell you"

Amy's interest was piqued, she watched her older sister hit her keyboard, then turn the screen to face her. Her eyes filled with satisfaction and intrigued.

"Bang -Gi Incorporated is part of Spectral Enterprises, An Umbrella company based in the Philippines. "Lou explained.

Amy nodded, "and? you told me that before?"

"Well, after checking some of the major business sites, I also checked out the registry board and got some rather interesting information on its key owners and directors."

She took the laptop back and scrolled through the screen,

"so, who are the owners Lou?" Amy asked, Malory now also looking interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"Spectral Enterprises is owned by Takiama Hiroshi and Kenyato Ling Moyoto." Lou said with a knowing smile, "sound familiar?"

Amy sat still for a moment, her mind rolling the names over and over her blue eyes slowly widening as the memory hit home.

"Moyoto? As in Talon Kie Ling Moyoto?" She whispered.

Lou nodded, "I did a name search and it turns out Kenyato Ling Moyoto is the leading matriarch and x husband to Kyia Ling Moyoto, who is, as we know, Talons mom"

Amy covered her mouth, "this is all Talon! he's behind this, "

"I don't know Amy, but it seems way to convenient to think otherwise, His stepfather owns the umbrella company that is behind this takeover bid. It has to be linked."

"So, Ty evil stepbrother is trying to take the company by force, while locked up behind bars awaiting trial for trying to kill his younger brother!" Mallory spouted, her eyes huge with stunned shock and the gravity of her statement. "we have to tell Ty, "

"No! "Lou said suddenly, "let's just wait ok, let's not freak him out just yet ok, if he wins the vote, then the bid will be closed and Bang-Gi won't be a threat. "

"but…we have to tell him, Lou, he needs to know this is Talon" Amy whispered,

"and we will, but let's just wait until the vote is done ok, "Lou suggested, "if you tell him his brother is behind this now, it's only going to send him into a tailspin, he needs his A game right now. "

"Lou! I can't keep this from him, "Amy explained,

"and we won't, I promise, we will tell him as soon as he's back ok, but just let Bastion and Ty handle this meeting first. trust me ok, telling him now isn't going to help it the company or Ty"

Amy nodded, seeing Lou's point, anything to do with Talon affected Ty deeply, it wasn't surprising really with the amount of pain and chaos he had inflicted on him and those he cared about. If she called him now and told him of his brother's involvement in the takeover bid Ty would most definitely lose focus on the job at hand, and it the present environment in which they were playing, that could be catastrophic.

"I can't believe he's still attempting to take the company from Ty, even while he's locked away, when will he stop this vendetta," Mallory said softly

Amy shook her head, her mind blown by the information she had just received. Her only hope now was that the vote went Ty's way and that the board put their faith in Bastion and Ty and the future. Amy knew that meant she was going to lose the man she loved for half a year, but it was better than the thought of Talon getting his greedy paws on the company. It all made sense now, why the proposal wanted Ty's name and face off the company, the Borden legacy being the target. It was Talon once again trying to take what he thought was his by birthright. One more attempt to destroy his younger brother and his father's refusal to acknowledge him as the true heir to the empire.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, "Amy said, "It always seemed weird to me the insistence they had on removing Ty and all attachments to the Borden name. It was targeted at him personally, Ty put it down to them not thinking he was experienced or capable of running the company. "Amy shook her head in disbelief, "but it had nothing to do with his age or his abilities, it was always about his name and who his father was. "

Lou nodded, "those emails, you got, way back when this started, the ones that threatened you and Ty "

Amy nodded, "yes, HMSPEC, that was Talon, he admitted to it"

Lou nodded and scribbled on a piece of paper "exactly, H being for Hiroshi, M being for Moyoto and SPEC…"

"Spectral Enterprises!" Amy breathed, seeing the puzzle slide together. "oh my god, this has been set in place from the get-go.!"

"Precisely, it was probably the backup plan if the 'let's be friends' play didn't work" Lou smiled, "think about it Amy, He tried the to take the company by force in the beginning, removing Ty from the picture at the sign over. Under the guise of trying to help, he then went for the let's be brother's play which didn't pan out either. Then the more full-on attack, which backfired on him, and now a sideways grab, through a back door loophole. This guy is more than dangerous Amy, he's deadly, I'm just glad he's locked up, it makes me shudder to think how far he's willing to go to get back at Ty "

Amy nodded, feeling the cold creep up her spine just talking about Talon and what he had done against his younger half-brother.

They sat quietly for a moment, Amy's ears finally picking up at the sound of a car pulling up outside. She quickly peered out the window and saw the large back limousine roll to a stop, the driver quickly opening the door, and taking Lisa's hand, before nodding politely at a well-dressed Jack, Bastion and finally Ty.

They all spoke for a few moments together, before Bastion hugged Ty warmly and got back into the car. Jack and Lisa standing with Ty as watching as the elegant machine cruised back down the driveway.

Amy turned to look at Lou and Mallory, "not a word ok, not until we know what happened at the meeting"

They all nodded in agreement as their ears heard the mudroom door open as the three came back into the house. Amy ran forward as her eyes linked to Ty's, her arms around his neck as he hugged her tight. He looked sharp in his black suit. His hair perfectly brushed, his jaw clean shaven.

"how did it go?" she asked softly, seeing his eyes holding hers as he pulled her close again. He wasn't talking, per say, and she didn't see the hidden smile when he pulled her close, she could feel how badly he needed her near him though.

"Grandpa," Lou asked, worried by the silence, hoping to god this wasn't the outcome they were all dreading. Now knowing the true sinister backstory behind the takeover bid "Lisa?"

Lisa smiled, and gave her husband a sideways hug, "I'm going to get changed, "she finally said, "I think we will leave explanations to the new…."

Amy looked at Ty suddenly, pulling back from his hug as his smile broadened, it had a twinge of sadness to it, but it was also filled with relief.

"the new?" she pushed, Lou and Mallory now holding their breath in anticipation,

"yes, "Jack grinned, his face filled with pride, as they all heard a gentle chuckle escape Tys now smiling face. "the new CEO of Lucky Holdings"

* * *

"Im so proud of you" Amy whispered again as she kissed him, her lips hot against his as she pushed Ty up the loft stairs. He stumbled with his dress shoes as their lack of tread made him slip on the wooden steps. He chuckled as Amy grabbed his jacket lapels and pushed it roughly from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floorboards as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They had excused themselves from the main house after explanations and discussion were done. Ty sharing with the family what had happened at the meeting. The vote swinging in their favor by a bigger margin then they had actually expected. The 50/50 split was now an 80/20 divide, with more than the two swing votes coming back under the Lucky fold.

Once the count was done, and the announcement made, Lisa and Jack (who had been invited into the meeting by Bastion once the vote was tallied) watched on in pride as the board swore in Ty as the CEO of Lucky holdings, giving him his position and his seat effective immediately.

Lisa, being the first to congratulate the winning duo as they shook hands and smiled for the cameras in the foyer, the media eating it up with the lead story to run the next day titled

 _{Lucky back on top.} {A Changing of the guard brings new enthusiasm to the board members of a troubled and broken company. The Lucky Prince is back. And He's not alone!}_

Amy and Ty had stolen a private moment in her bedroom before they had headed to the loft. Ty holding her close and reassuring her, that this was, the best thing for the company. He didn't want to leave her, she knew that, it was written all over his face under the relief he showed for pulling of the largest business side swipe he had ever been involved in. Amy also realizing that although they were happy it went their way, this still led them to their inevitable separation. Be it temporary or not.

Amy's need to make this work, to control this imminent change to their lives was sending her into some rather out of the ordinary thought patterns. Amy was normally, calm, methodical, structured and controlled, her ability to navigate her way through a myriad of horses problems and behaviors was astonishing. She could always see the bigger picture, sort out the information from the mayhem and find her way to the best solution for all involved. Unfortunately, though this did not seem to transcribe into her dealings with people and people problems, in particular the problems that now were to face her and Ty. Amy was struggling, her mind a wash with different solutions, none of them any better than the next. and although TY knew this to a certain extent and was trying to accommodate her worries and her insecurities, by being supportive and even playing it down somewhat to calm her, he really had no idea how deep this erratic synopsis ran in that pretty little blonde head of hers.

"Amy, "Ty breathed, his smile wide as she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips to his once again, she didn't want to think about anything at that moment apart from getting those clothes off of him and loving him with all her heart and soul. They hadn't been 'together' since the road trip, barriers such as time, pressure, business commitments and family expectations getting in the way. Not to mention the mess that was the Lucky buy out saga. But now, this window of happiness, relief, and good news gave her the opportunity to pull them back together, to find that unity that she had been craving since they came home. To once again reinforce the bond, they shared. A bond she was desperate to hold onto even if it meant pushing her own personal moral boundaries. Amy didn't care that it was midday, that she had literary dragged Ty from the house and forced him bodily up the loft's stairway. Her mind wasn't on the fact that the entire family was home, including Mallory, the one person who didn't respect privacy or personal space. All Amy knew was that she wanted him, and she needed him to want her. Her desire to rekindle their physical connection making her throw caution to the wind.

She pulled his shirt open, exposing that chest she loved to explore, Ty took a deep breath, his hands on her arms as she pressed her lips on his skin. His eyes shutting as he lost himself to the sensation. There was an urgency in Amy's touch, her caress. It was fast and rushed, even slightly erratic, Ty finding it hard to stay with her sudden appetite for what she ravenously desired.

"Amy, "he breathed again, his feet stumbling backward as her momentum guided him towards the bed. Ty momentarily getting tangled up in the cheesecloth curtains as Amy's eager fingers pulled that shirt free and threw it to the floor in her wake. TY chuckled and kissed her back, his hands finally freeing them from the tangle of the curtains. His legs now colliding with the bedframe as they fell together onto his bed.

Arms, legs bodies intertwined as they played, Ty's mind in complete sensory flux as Amy took control and wielded it like a master. Her body hot on top of him as her fingers pulled at his belt buckle. Ty took a breath, his hands grabbing her and rolling her over, his weight pinning her beneath him as he caught his breath and took a moment.

"slow down" he whispered, "what's with the wildcat routine? you practically jumped me as soon as you got me outside the house!"

Amy grinned up at him, her eyes telling him the answer "shut up" she whispered, her lips close to his chin as she ran her tongue along his throat.

Ty shuddered and looked down on her again, He was only in his dress pants now, his bare shoulders taking his weight as her lips beckoned him in. He took another shuddery breath, as he held her still, taken aback by this new found sexual high gear Amy seemed to have found. It wasn't that he didn't like it, or that her rough and tumble play wasn't turning him on, because it was, it was just …. different, unexpected. And for a guy, who enjoyed the slow sensual love as much as the rough and raw, it also was a tad intimidating.

"what is going on with you?' he smiled, letting his lips graze her cheek, "why are you so fired up?"

Amy kissed him, letting her mouth linger as her tongue touched his, tempting him again. "I don't want to waste a single moment Ty, I'm going to have to say goodbye to you. So …... "she kissed him again, sucking gently on his tongue, her voice low and sultry and her eyes locked to his, "I was given some advice the other day, that I shouldn't focus on the fact that your leaving me,"

"Im not leaving you" he whispered, as she pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him,

"but rather make every moment we are together extraordinary "her hands slid across the small of his bare back as Ty trembled again, his smile wide and wanting. "so, from now on, there are no ordinary moments, there are only extraordinary moments. "she grinned at him, her fingers sliding under the waistband of his trousers and gently squeezing his behind.

TY chuckled and nodded, "ok, ok, I. like the sound of that, no ordinary, only extraordinary. "he kissed her lips then moved his head to trail his mouth down her neck. "I can live with that,"

"good, because if all I'm getting is a weekend here and there, when you can spare the time…." she breathed, her hands moving again as she hooked her leg around his hip and rolled him onto his back. Ty looking up at her with a curled smile, not completely at peace with her last comment.

"Amy, that's no how …..."

Amy sat up slowly and placed her hands on his bare chest. Ty's fingers running up her jeans and resting on her upper thighs. "those weekends and stolen moments are going to have to count"

Ty nodded, letting the jibe she threw at him go, his eyes alive with her suggestion, "I promise, extraordinary!"

Amy grinned and pulled her tee over her head, her fingers sliding behind her back as she unclipped her white cotton bra. "extraordinary, amazing, mind-blowing! you- hearing me?"

TY laughed and nodded, loving this playfulness in her. "yes, yes and yes, I promise I'll do that and more,"

"every time!" she demanded, her hair around her body as his hands ran up her sides and found her breasts.

"every time. "he breathed

"without fail" she ordered, "no matter what, no matter where you are or what is happening"

He nodded again, Curiosity in the corners of his eyes again at her words. His eyes on her as his fingers pinched and squeezed, his eyes filled with desire. "no matter what, "

Amy slapped his hands away, as she made him watch as she unclipped her belt buckle and climbed off the bed, Tys eyes never leaving her as she slowly and provocatively slid those soft blues down her slender thighs, stepping out of them as she stood up before him. TY propping himself up on the bed, His lips curled into a sultry smile.

Amy's' fingers hooked the sides of her panties as Ty chuckled and shook his head, he quickly sat up a little more, his legs sliding off the bed as he came to stand before her, his hands on hers,

"let me do that" he whispered, his lips once again finding her neck as Amy relinquished her hold on her underwear. Ty's hands took over. He slipped his thumbs under the sides and slowly worked them down her hips and thighs, his body going with his hands, his lips running across her chest, her belly and finally her lower hips as she stepped out of her last vestiges of attire. Ty, now kneeling before her, with Amy's hands ruffling the hair at the sides of his head, let his hands and lips roam. Amy's' eyes closed as she exhaled, the feeling of his lips on her thighs and her abdomen sending her into an erotic spiral. She heard him chuckle again as he worked his way back up her body, his eyes meeting hers once again as his hand slowly slid between her legs.

He grinned, his eyebrow raising slightly at what he discovered, Amy held his gaze, seeing the amusement in his eyes, her expression questioning.

"wow, you are really are fired up aren't you" he whispered, as his lips found hers and he flicked his fingers, feeling her tense suddenly and shudder. Amy let a small whimper escape her lips as he slipped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up, holding her to him as he turned and laid her back onto the bed. Amy crawling on her back across the sheets as she looked up at him, her smile filled with her darkest desires.

"take it off, "she whispered, looking at those trousers that hung on those sexy hips. Ty grinned and gave her a soft nod, conceding to her request, his fingers finding his undone belt buckle and pulling it free. His eyes never left hers as he stood before her, those square shoulders, that chest, those abs luring her in as he smiled that perfect seductive smile and let his trousers hit the floor, followed rather quickly, by his boxers, his body then, on full display as he climbed onto the bed and crawled ever so slowly up her naked torso.

He kissed, caressed and touched her, as she tormented, clawed and teased him. Both finding the others sweet spots as they tantalized their way beneath the sheets. Both of them lost in the love that was theirs alone. Ty pulled her thigh around his hip, as the other hand cradled her face, his eyes electric as he held her close, not wanting the moment to end.

"I love you" he whispered, his thumb tracing her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers once again.

"well, I WANT you!" Amy countered quickly, she didn't want sentiment at that moment, she wanted him, she wanted raw, uncut, unbridled passion. A physical connection that made her feel good. That took away the thoughts that plagued her mind.

"Ok, "Ty grinned, seeing the determined glint in her eyes, "sorry, am I being to …."

"just shut up, and …." Amy took a breath, her heart pounding as she bit his lip, her intimidated thoughts pushing the boundaries, taking her out of her comfort zone. This was how it was to be, she thought, weekend rendezvous, stolen moments, in her scared and mess of a mind, the fears and the insecurities started to win. 'This was how you kept him true to you', the fear's told her, she was going to have to change her perceptions. Change the way they loved. There was to be no more all the time, no more certainty, just this. "just shut up and…...fuck… me"

"Hey!" Ty pulled back slightly a little taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness and rough words. He liked it when she took control, he actually found feisty Amy rather intoxicating, but this wasn't feisty, this wasn't his Amy, she wasn't crass and tawdry. Amy had an honestly about her, a purity to her persona and essence that Ty loved and was deeply attracted too. He had been with rough girls, cheap girls, girls that you didn't build a love for, or a future with. He looked down at her, his smile still filled with warmth, but she sensed his confusion. "this isn't like you, what is going on?"

Amy took a breath, swallowing back her edginess slightly, trying to deflect him, hoping she hadn't pushed it too far. Her blue eyes watching him as he studied her face, she could see how bewildered her behavior was making him feel. "it's ok, I get it, " she explained, laying still beneath him, trying to make the transition easier. "this is what it is now right, just do it, take it"

Ty cocked his eyebrow, "just do it? Take it? Seriously?" he let out a slight chuckle hoping to god she was just playing. Confusion now overrunning his features. Ty kissed her lips again, trying to find a common ground. Her behavior now perplexing him.

Amy's expression softened as she relaxed slightly, His smile and his kiss, making this tougher persona she had created as a protective measure in his future absence fall by the wayside. Ty's hand traced her cheek again, encouraging the true Amy back to the surface. The one he fell in love with all those months ago,

"hey, there she is, "he smiled "that's the girl of my dreams, "he pressed his lips to hers again as he kissed her softly, her body softening to his touch as he moved his hips and let their bodies finally unite. His movements slow and sensual, taking his time. His eyes held hers as Amy became suddenly overwhelmed and started to tremble, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"no…no…" he whispered, holding her close, his movements stopping as he rolled onto his side and pulled her into his chest. "shhh. No…no tears ok, "

Amy nodded and sucked back the sobs, her face raising to look up at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"shhh "Ty whispered into her ear, "just relax ok, I'm here, I'm always going to be right here. "he kissed the top of her head as he moved again and came back to be above her. Keeping her cradled in his arms as hovered above her body once more. "Im not going to pretend to know what's going on here, or why you all of a sudden think I'm after a weekend fuck buddy , " he whispered, "But let me make one thing very clear ok, I want you, now and always, so just settle ok, let me love you, let me show you how you deserve to be loved."

And with those soft and heartfelt words, Ty embraced her in the purest, most sensual essence of emotion he had to give.

His heart and body melding with hers as she surrendered to the love that was theirs alone to share.

* * *

"so, I was thinking, "Ty said as he nibbled on the square of chocolate as it melted in his fingers, his tongue quickly sucking them clean as he enjoyed the creamy texture.

"don't strain yourself" Amy teased, as she offered him yet another spoon full of ice cream, dribbling it on his chin as she hand fed him. Her lips sucking it clean as he turned to her and stole a kiss from those creamy lips. They were still in bed, lying side by side, the afternoon sun shining through the loft windows as they took part in a decadent feast of Hershey chocolate and mint choc chip ice cream.

Their clothes still strewn across the loft floor, a reminder of the love fest they had just shared between them. It was a special, innocent moment, the two side by side, enjoying the simpler things about being a young couple and being in love. Ty's arm behind his head as he licked his fingers of the leftover chocolate goodness. He smiled at Amy, as she rolled over, Ice cream tub in hand, the spoon upside down in her mouth as she pulled the covers over her nakedness.

"can we make this a regular thing, "she asked, her eyes bright as she dug out another spoonful,

"what?" Ty smiled, "I thought you and I did 'this' quite a bit already," he grinned, his finger running down her arm and across her hip. "but hey, I'm cool to up the ante if you…."

Amy narrowed her eyes, as she pushed another spoonful of the green frozen delight into his chuckling mouth.

"I didn't mean, that, "she corrected, "I meant this, Ice cream and chocolate, after…."

"after? "Ty played, as he swallowed "important meetings and business deals?"

"no… "Amy protested, "after…. you know…."

"Oh, "he chuckled, "after S.E.X "he teased, his smile wide and he raised his eyebrows, "is that what you mean"

Amy pushed the spoon into her mouth and sulked at him, as she sat up, and curled her legs under herself, the sheets wrapped tightly around her naked form. "yes, that's what I meant, you don't have to make me spell it out do you!"

Ty chuffed and pushed himself up slightly in the bed, his body now on full display, the sheets only just covering his lower abdomen and legs. "this from the girl who told me to shut up and 'fuck her' not more than an hour ago?" He watched her as she looked away, her cheeks flushing slightly." What was that? By the way"

"ok, ok, maybe I took that a little too far, "she whispered, feeling a little silly. Her spoon digging into the ice cream and she heard him sigh.

"if you want to talk dirty or rough to me Amy, I'm cool with that, I am. but …do it because you want too, ok, not because you think it's what I want to hear, or what I expect ok. "he touched her cheek,

"I know, I just thought that with you leaving and all, our time together would be brief and, …."

"and?" Ty encouraged, wanting her to express how she felt, her brashness and rawness had taken him a bit by surprise.

"And, well, I didn't think you'd have time for …...romance and fluffy stuff like that. once you're gone I mean "she looked at the tub of ice cream and then back at him, knowing what she was saying sounded rather ridiculous.

"so…you thought all I'd want from you in the next six months is a quick roll in the sheets on the weekends you come to visit me? that's all I'd have time for? A weekend fuck fest and then, thanks a bunch and goodbye, happy trails," Ty rubbed his face, a little perplexed at her comment. Not actually knowing if he should take it as a joke or serious.

"well, when you say it like that it doesn't sound very nice. but…I'm just preparing myself for …..." Amy explained, seeing his eyes take on a sudden serious note.

"you're kidding me, right?" he asked, "this is all just a joke yeah?" he sat up and took the ice cream tub and spoon from her and put them on the bedside. His hands grabbing her's and making her look directly at him. "you don't actually believe, that do you?"

Amy didn't answer, she just dropped her eyes.

"You do!" he exclaimed, "wow…. That's just great, "he rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair "Seriously! your opinion is that low of me that you think I'd be ok with reducing our relationship to a causal sex romp? "he shook his head, "I thought you were playing before, maybe just getting carried away a bit, you know, roleplaying in the moment, but now, your sitting here telling me that's actually how you really feel? how you think I'd feel!"

"No, I…I just thought maybe it would be easier, you know, that way you're free to um…." Amy sighed, "look six months is a long time, things happen, um... feelings change, you know, I just didn't want you thinking that you had to…Oh I don't know, ignore me ok, I don't know what I'm saying anymore "

She looked away, pulling the comforter around her as she went to get up.

"now hang on a goddam moment" Ty cut back, his tone changing slightly as he grabbed her arm and stopped her departure, his face completely shocked by what she was telling him. "when did I ever imply or let on to you that I wanted our relationship to turn casual while I was away?" Amy didn't move, knowing her insecurities had made her speak out of turn. She could hear the hurt and edge in his voice now, this was not something Ty was going to let go with a simple 'ignore me' back pedal.

"Amy, what the hell? "He pulled her to him and made those pretty blue eyes look at him "where is this coming from?"

"I'm sorry ok, "Amy said quickly, "I just …...it was just an idea, to take the pressure off. Make it easier" She felt terrible now, seeing the pained confusion on his face. "easier on both of us, especially you"

Ty's mouth was agape now, he didn't believe what he was hearing, "how…. how could you think that "he breathed, "I asked you to marry me for Christ's sakes, or have you conveniently forgotten about that!"

An awkward silence fell between them as the afternoon rolled on. Ty looking away and trying to process how something so perfect as the love they just made together could now be tainted by something so far from the truth that he couldn't even contemplate it being real, He looked back at the girl he loved more than breathing, swallowing and trying to keep himself calm. His green eyes searching hers once again, looking for clarity. He didn't want to ask it, but now, he just knew he had to hear it from her lips.

"you do still want to …...marry me, right? "he asked softly, "or is this casual thing, something you actually want?"

Amy didn't answer, not because she didn't know what to say, because she did, of course, she wanted to marry him, and this casual thing as he put it was never what she wanted or even considered on the cards for her. She was a mess of stupid thoughts, what ifs, maybe this, why not that, how abouts … her fears making her come up with solutions for problems that were not even in existence. Problems between them that may never actually come to light.

Unfortunately, though, her silence didn't read that way to Ty, he took it as any man would when you asked a girl to marry you and all you get is silence in return.

"ok…. then" he whispered, swallowing back the stab in his heart as he pulled himself free of the covers and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. "I don't know why Im surprised hey, this is typical isn't it, everything always blows up in my fucking face." He didn't look at her, he just walked away, Amy hearing the sudden shaky inhale as he headed for the bathroom and slammed the door in his wake.

Amy jumped when she heard the three fast hard thumps against the tiled wall and the low growl that followed it.

She looked at the door, her lip trembling, she had once again let her fears screw it all up. Her dread over him leaving and supposedly moving on permanently had taken hold of what they shared and ripped it to shreds. She slowly got up and started to redress, deciding to give him some space, before trying to explain, if he'd even let her explain this time, she had seen the hurt in his eyes, and she could have easily corrected it by saying something, anything to put his mind at ease. She pulled on her underwear and sniffed back the tears as they welled in her eyes. Cursing herself for not answering him when he asked if she wanted out. Why didn't she just say what she felt in her heart, all of this would have been avoided if she had just told him how much she loved him too.

She was pulling on her jeans when the bathroom door suddenly flew open and a visibly upset and hurt Ty came thundering out before her, now wrapped in a towel about his waist,

"FUCK this!" he growled, he looked directly at her as she zipped up her jeans, her eyes downcast as he took a breath. "Amy, for Christ's sakes just talk to me! please. "his chest was thumping like a jackhammer as Amy finally looked up at him. Her eyes wet and sad. "look, Im trying to understand ok, but... you're leaving me hanging here, and you're scaring the shit out of me" he sucked in another breath, as his eyes watched her. "for the love of god Amy, if you don't want to be with me anymore, just say so!"

Amy took a deep breath and pulled her precious ring from her pocket, looking at it sparkle as it caught the light. "Um, maybe you ….do you want …...this back now?" she whispered, thinking she had pushed him so far over the edge that there was no saving it now "I…. understand if you…do, if you want it back"

Ty twitched his lip and pressed his hands into his hips as he held her gaze, the tremble in his voice making his raw emotions easily heard "do…. do you want to give it back to me?" he asked,

That eerie silence once again swirling between them as he watched her intently for a response.

"Amy, "he said again, his voice a little calmer this time, but still demanding a verbal response "do you want to give back my ring? "he took a breath and watched her, "do you want to marry me or not?"

Amy wiped her eyes, and nodded ever so slightly, her stance like that of a lost child.

"say it, Amy," he pushed, hi hands shaking now as he watched her "say the words, are you still my girl? Or are we saying goodbye when I get on that plane? "

Amy suddenly looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear. Those words making her heart start to splinter.

"I can't do casual Amy, not with you, so it's a yes or it's a no," He said, his voice soft and cracking as he got to the end of his sentence, the idea of it being a negative shattering his heart into a million pieces.

Amy nodded again, seeing his eyes mist over,

"say it" he quavered, his lip trembling with the fear of rejection. He needed to hear those words pass her lips.

"Yes, "she finally blurted out, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "yes Yes YES" Amy pushed the ring onto her finger and ran towards him, collapsing into his arms and he pulled her close, his head buried next to hers as he engulfed her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, "she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I keep doing this. I just get these stupid ideas in my head and…"

"No more ok" Ty cried, as he shook from the emotion, pulling her out in front of him, tears in his own eyes now, "I can't handle this Amy, not anymore, you're driving me crazy here, I ask you if you're ok, we talk it through, you say yes, then you backflip and we end up back where we started. "he took a shaky breath as he wiped his eyes "this is killing me ok, you keep telling me you are scared, and that you're going to miss me, and that watching me leave is going to break your heart. Well, …. how do you think I'm feeling hey," he sucked back his tears, trying to calm his voice," I'm scared too ok, I wake up every night thinking about how hard it is going to be to leave you behind? I'm terrified, just like you, what if I come back in six months and it's all changed, you've changed, you've moved on. Jack, Lisa, Lou, all lost to me, "Amy looked into Tys eyes seeing the same fears tenfold shining back at her. He was more scared about the unknown than she was.

"What If I fuck this up, the company I mean, what if Bastions faith in me is wasted because I am as bad as the board seems thinks I am. What if I can't do it and it all just falls to ashes around me!" he took a shaky breath as he squeezed her arms in his hands, "I could lose you, I could, I can't…. I …...need you, I need us… I can't do this on my own, not…without you, I …...Amy what if this ….is all a…...mistake…..."

He was shaking now, his breathing fast and shallow as his own insecurities and fears started overriding him as he suddenly felt dizzy and staggered, needing to sit down. His chest heaving as he struggled to slow his breathing, its pace swift and erratic as Amy quickly walked with him to the bed and helped him take a seat.

"If I screw this up I lose everything, you, the company, family, your love …...I lose every..." he sucked in a breath as Amy wrapped her arms around him. His eyes wild as he lowered his head and squeezed his hands tight Around his chest "I ...I ... can't...breathe" he gasped suddenly as his airways clenched as the panic took hold.

"TY. Shhh," Amy said quickly, "please try to calm down, "she had seen this before, this was Ty at the edge. His anxiety taking hold and controlling him. "remember, in - one two three, out - one two three"

He took a few deep breaths as he rubbed his face and covered his eyes, making himself focus and calm down. After a few moments, his breathing slowed, his chest expanded again, and he started to relax, Amy running her hand over his back and trying to soothe him.

"Im so sorry, I didn't even stop to think how this might be affecting you too" she whispered, "I was so caught up in how I felt and what I was going to lose I didn't even look at it from your perspective"

TY swallowed and finally looked up at her, "I can't do this without you, Amy, I just can't"

Amy kissed his cheek and showed him her hand, the diamond in place on her finger where it belonged.

"I'm sorry I ever made you doubt it but I'm with you ok, all the way, now and always"

* * *

Amy found Lou in her room later that afternoon, she had smoothed things over with Ty, well, as best as she could after involuntarily instigating a panic attack in him. They agreed to catch up after dinner. Ty declining a dinner invite saying he had a Skype call with his mother planned and due to the time difference, it made joining the family at dinner a little hard to maneuver. There was also the Tim factor, which Ty had planned to tell her about, but after their little altercation in the loft, and the subsequent fall out. he had decided to keep the peace and hold that information for divulgence at another time.

"Lou, "Amy said softly, smiling at her sister as she opened the door. The older Fleming sibling looking up from her bed and her laptop and motioning for her to come in. "can we talk?"

"of course, Amy, "she patted the bed next to her, encouraging her younger sibling in, seeing in her expression something was troubling her. "what's up? you look like someone stole your lunch money"

"I need to talk to someone Lou, otherwise Im just going to continue to screw this up even more. "Amy blurted,

"screw what up?" Lou asked, her expression suddenly softening when she realized it could only really be one thing that would have her sister in such a flutter.

"you're talking about Ty aren't you"

Amy nodded, "Im such an idiot Lou, I just took a special moment and turned it into a full-on confrontation, all I needed to do was open my mouth and say how I actually felt and what did I do. I just stood there and let him think I…..."

"wait! hang on, start from the beginning ok, "Lou suggested, a little lost in Amy's ramblings

"ok," Amy took a breath, and explained to her sister the events in the loft and Ty's bed that lead up to the confrontation they just battled through. Leaving out the part about the diamond ring and the marriage proposal though, as that still was under wraps to the family at large.

"Oh, ok, "Lou said, "that's, um…wow" she took a quick breath, "you really want your relationship with Ty to become causal? honestly?"

"NO Lou! I don't, I don't know why I even suggested it, I just get all these silly ideas in my head and blurt them out at the most stupidest times. "Amy slumped her shoulders. "what is wrong with me, Ty loves me, he's told me that he doesn't want what we have to change, even when he's away, so what do I do, I go in there and offer him a causal relationship, no strings, and ties. A …f….uck buddy relationship" Amy saw Lou's mouth drop at her use of descriptive words, "I know, that's what Ty called it when he declined my offer, you should have seen his face Lou, he was so hurt that I'd even suggest it"

"why would you even say it if you are so against it," Lou asked, looking as perplexed as Ty had when the offer came across the table.

"that's just it Lou, I don't know, "Amy explained, "It just came to me, like maybe it would be easier, maybe, that way, being apart wouldn't hurt so much"

"you don't actually believe, that do you?" Lou smiled, "you two adore each other, I don't think either of you could do casual even if you wanted to"

Amy looked at her hands, spinning her promise ring around her finger, her mind going to the other memento in her jeans pocket.

"he loves you, Amy, "Lou said softly, "and yes this separation is going to be hard, but it's not like he's going away to war or the Amazon or Tim -buck- too, you'll still hear from him, there's skype, phone calls, texts, "Lou touched her sister's hand "he's sending a private jet for you on the weekends for goodness sakes"

"I know, that's what I mean, why am I like this, "Amy cried, "I know all this Lou, and still I keep coming up with these stupid ideas. I completely overwhelmed him this afternoon with all this silliness, he went into a total meltdown on me, "she covered her mouth as she remembered it, "I made him have a full-on anxiety attack! "

"is Ty ok?" Lou asked, looking worried now, Ty's past mental stability hadn't been great, hearing he had succumbed to an anxiety attack caused alarm bells to ring in Lou's mind.

"yes, he's ok, "Amy said quietly, "But it shook him up, I shook him up, my idiotic insecurities drove him to it"

"Amy, stop ok, "Lou said, her arm going around her sister and pulling her close, "stop all this blaming and crucify ok, you made a mistake, you said its ok now, so…. just calm down and just give him a moment to calm down…. let it go,"

Amy nodded, "I'm trying Lou, "

"well you and Ty only have a few days left together so maybe rather than stressing each other out over your fears and your concerns about the next 6 months, why don't you both focus on making the next three days the best three days you can ever share?"

two days Lou, he leaves Monday" Amy corrected,

"Actually Amy, Grandpa told me it's been delayed, at Ty's request to Tuesday, afternoon" Lou smiled, "see, he's even managed to give you another day."

Amy smiled, "he didn't say anything about that,"

"well, he probably didn't get the chance with all this other stuff going on!" Lou countered, giving her sister an awkward smile.

Amy smiled and hugged her sister back, the clarity of Lou's words making things seem clearer in Amy's mind. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she touched her jeans pocket, her lip curling into a smile.

"what's that look?" Lou asked, as Amy quickly looked away,

"what look, I was just…"

"no, that was definitely a LOOK, "Lou smiled, "come on, spill?"

Amy chewed her lip again, she was desperate to share her secret with someone, but she knew that if the rest of the family found out, there last few days together we're going to have even more pressure applied to them. Lou also wasn't known for her secret-keeping abilities.

"SPILL!" Lou said again, waiting for Amy's explanation, "and don't you dare say nothing, because, that glint in your eyes, that's definitely not Nothing"

Amy took a breath and quickly got up and shut Lou's bedroom door, giving the sisters a little more privacy.

"ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me, Lou, that you will tell no one, not Grandpa, not dad, not Scott, NO one!"

Lou nodded, absolutely intrigued now by what her sister could possibly tell her that was so massive the rest of the family would somehow implode from the knowledge of it.

"promise me Lou "Amy demanded,

"OK OK, I promise, on …" she stopped, thinking of something that would hold enough weight with her sister to show she was genuine.

"Moms grave," Amy said suddenly, Lou seeing how deadly serious her sister was about the security of this divulgence.

Lou nodded, "ok, I promise on moms grave that I won't breathe a word to anyone"

Amy nodded and looked at Lou, as she pushed her fingers into her jeans pocket and turned her back on her sister briefly as she placed the ring on her finger again. She took a quick breath and slowly turned back around. Holding her hand out slightly, letting Lou's eyes roll down her arm to her fingers, as they grew to be the size of saucers, the older siblings hand suddenly covering her mouth is a stunned surprise.

"OH my God!" she breathed "Is …. is is that what I think it is! "she cradled Amy's delicate hand in hers as the light caught the rings many facets.

Amy nodded, unable to hide her smile "not a word Lou!"

"Oh my, that is…...wow…. that is just…oh …. that is huge!"

* * *

Amy slowly walked up the loft stairs, it was well after dinner now, and since he had missed the evening meal due to his Skype call, Lou and made him a tray in his absence. Amy carried it carefully up to the table and placed it down, her eyes scanning the loft and seeing Tys laptop on the coffee table, the Skype app open but no engaged. She looked around, his jacket on the chair, his boots near the door, he was there, just not in view. Amy walked towards the kitchen to put on the kettle when the bathroom door opened, and he stepped out, dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeve tee he was talking softly on the phone to someone as he jumped slightly when he became aware of her presence.

"Ok, I'll call again, maybe next week, yeah, ok, thanks, really, ok, bye" he hung up the phone and smiled at Amy softly, there was a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. The afternoon events still playing in his mind.

Amy had been rather sporadic of late with her emotional status and demeanor, leading him on a rather bumpy unpredictable ride. Just when he thought all was ok, he would have the rug pulled out from under him and all would tumble again, one minute she was good, and they were in a good place, the next she was in tears, or angry or throwing curve balls at him that he had no way of anticipating or catching.

He loved her to death, but at the moment, she was making Ty's life feel like a bit of a whirlwind tunnel.

"how's your mom?" Amy asked carefully, seeing him put the phone on the table and then come over and kiss her gently on the cheek. He was attentive but wary, not wanting to rock the boat on the current calm waters.

"she's good" he replied, noticing the tray and lifting the cover, "this for me?"

"yes, Lou thought you might be hungry"

"she thought right" he smiled, as he sat down at the table to inspect what was on offer.

"so, Lily, "Amy pushed, noting he was on the phone, not the computer, "how's Roman? And Lolita?"

TY looked up at her as he pushed some potatoes into his mouth, "there good too, they went out on the yacht, spent the weekend at Malibu"

"that sounds nice, "Amy said as she came over to sit across from him, "let me know when you call her again, so I can, maybe say hi, too"

TY smiled, and took a sip of his orange juice, "um yeah, Mom would love that" he watched her for a moment, not getting, the questioning look "you ok Amy?"

"yes, Im ok, I just thought you were going to Skype your mom, but…."

"Um I did, that's why I skipped dinner, "he grinned at her as he cut up the steak before him, "but thanks to Lou, I didn't miss dinner after all"

"Oh, ok, so…who …where you on the…." Amy stopped, realizing she was very close to cross-examining him now.

Ty smiled, seeing where she was going with her interrogation, but not giving in to her questioning.

"sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy, "she apologized, "if you're talking to Bastion it really doesn't concern me"

TY chuckled, and shook his head, "yeah right, "he swallowed another mouthful of food and then looked over at her, a soft smile on his lips "and no I wasn't talking to Bastion, I was actually talking to Jo"

Amy sat still for a moment, absorbing his words. "Jo, Jo Wheaton?"

TY looked back at his plate and picked up another piece of potato, his eyes soft and calm, "yes Jo Wheaton,"

Amy looked at her hands, "was that because of …. what I …did this afternoon"

Ty took her hand and smiled at her, "no, it was because I had an anxiety attack actually, I haven't had one of those in quite a while, so I thought a call to the good Doc might be in order"

Amy swallowed "but you had that attack because of me, and what I said to you, "

Ty put his cutlery down and gave her a gentle smile "I don't blame you, Amy, it just happened ok, we were both emotional and running hot, it was no one's fault "

Amy didn't look up, she still felt bad, but decided to let it go. "actually, I have something to tell you, which I was going to tell you earlier but, well …."

Ty rubbed his face, "if this has anything to do with me leaving, or our relationship or our feelings or if we are bad or good or engaged or whether or not we are casual or … ,,, I'd rather we didn't ok, Let's just let it go for now hey, this constant up and down, back and forth, isn't good for either of us"

Amy gave him an apologetic smile, she took the hit, knowing she deserved it.

"actually no, it's not about any of that, it's about Bang -Gi Incorporated"

TY raised an eyebrow as he finished off his juice, "Bang-Gi? "

"yes, the company involved in the godfather move on Lucky "Amy continued.

"the godfather move?" Ty smiled, "you been reading up on take-over terms or something?"

Amy grinned, "Lou actually explained it to me and grandpa. Godfathers, bear hugs, "

"ok, "Ty nodded, "so what's it about Bang-Gi that you need to tell me?"

"well, how far did Lucky look into them, "she asked, waiting for his response

"um, the researcher did the usual check, but I left most of that to Bastions crew why?" Ty was intrigued now.

"so, when this vote went through, did anyone maybe check them out, like who they were, where they came from, origins, owners things like that"

Ty watched Amy closely now, a little puzzled with her line of questioning. "as I said, the usual run down was done on the company, Sam organized it I think"

Amy chewed her lip, looking worried,

"Amy, what's going on? Why all the questions? The vote went our way, Bang -Gi is out of the picture now"

Amy sighed and pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket, "Lou printed this out for me, and I think you need to see it, I highlighted the parts that I think are going to be of interest to you."

Ty chuckled and took the paper, a little confused by her subterfuge but open to playing along. He unfolded it all the way and cast his eyes over the contents. Amy watched as he read it, the color suddenly draining from his features as he began to piece it all together.

"Im sorry Ty, I thought you'd want to know," Amy said tenderly.

TY rubbed his face as he read the document again, his hand staying on his forehead as he lent forward.

Slowly her screwed the document up into a ball and let it fall onto the table, His eyes shutting for a few seconds as he sucked in a breath and then let it out again.

"TY?" Amy said, knowing too well how the information on that paper had rocked him.

"it doesn't matter now Amy, the bid lost so…." He whispered,

"Ty, I know it's hard but, you can't just…." Amy touched his hand, worried now that he was holding in the feelings and emotions she knew he must be feeling.

"can't just, what Amy, "he said softly, "pretend that my loon of a half-brother was once again trying to not only destroy me and my family but Brad's family name too. "he rubbed his face, the annoyance showing "all of this was him, the bear hug, the takeover bid, the vote of no confidence against me. All of it. His sick attempt to once again take the company that he feels is rightfully his, his birthright."

"see you are mad," Amy said quickly,

"yes, I'm mad, that this is all his doing, "Ty agreed, "but I'm also over it, because, in the end, I won, I beat that son of a bitch at his own game. Bastion and I cut his bid off at the knees. "

Amy gave him a small smile, as she squeezed his hand. "yes, but what I see is that if Talon hadn't tried this maneuver, Bastion would still be acting CEO and you wouldn't have to leave for six months to run a company that you had already stepped away from. So, in a way, he kept his promise to you TY, he told you, he would make you choose between the company and your life, and…. well you have"

Ty looked at his hands, seeing her point "ok, but he's missed one fundamental thing, Yes I chose to save the company, but I didn't choose it over my life or over you. I still have you, and my life will be here, waiting for me when I return. "he gave her the best smile he could muster, "so he didn't win Amy, not by a long shot, and when I stand up in front of him in that courtroom and tell the world how he electrocuted me, how he tried to have me killed. Twice. I will win. Once and for all."

Amy nodded her head. And went to get the kettle to make coffee for them both as Ty finished his meal and came over to her at the counter.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and enjoying the warmth she brought to him.

"I have something to tell you too, "he said softly,

Amy looked up at him, holding his gaze as he leaned over and pecked her lips. "I leave for Montana on Tuesday afternoon. Bastion is flying out Monday to set up. Louis, the manager at the Montana stud will be taking over at lucky Alberta for a while until we find a replacement, I can't expect Lisa to continue to hold the fort for me indefinitely. "

"ok, that makes sense, "Amy said as she tipped the hot water into the cups,

"well, that means you and I have three days to spend together. So …...I was thinking, that we make these three days count" he kissed her neck again, his lips lingering slightly as she leant back against him.

"Im listening "

"well, I need you to clear your schedule ok, "he smiled, "can you manage that?"

"yes, I suppose I can get the other trainers to handle the bookings for three days, "she agreed, "I'll have to let Lou know not to book any clinics and get Caleb to run the trainers for me"

"so, that's a yes?" he said, looking down on her expectantly.

"yes, that's a yes, "

"great, that's perfect" his eyes sparkled, and his hands slid around her waist and pulled her back against his waiting body. Amy feeling his body heat creep up her spine.

"what are you up to Borden?" she asked, feeling his hands slide around her hips as his lips traced her neck.

"you'll find out, "he whispered into her ear, "when I say so ok, just be ready for three of the best days of your entire life ok"

Amy giggled and turned in his arms, her body surrounded by him as his kiss found her lips again. A warm and wanting kiss that made her insides turn to mush.

Amy broke the connection and ran her hand across his cheek, feeling the stubble starting to break the skin, he would have that custom shadow back by the morning, that cowboy stubble that made him look as sexy as hell.

"stay with me" he whispered, as he let his hands roll up and down her arm, her soft woolen cardigan moving with his touch. "please, stay with me tonight"

Amy kissed him again, knowing Jack would question her in the morning, but she did warn him on her arrival home from the road trip, that there would be nights where she would stay in the loft, and other nights where Ty would be in her room. So maybe it was time to test those waters or acceptance.

"ok, "she said softly, "as long as you do one thing for me?"

TY smiled down at her, his lips nipping hers, "anything?"

Amy stepped away from him, her eyes mischievous as she backed herself towards the bathroom doorway.

"wash my back?" she asked cheekily, her fingers undoing the buttons of her shirt as the wool cardigan fell to the floor.

Ty narrowed his eyes, the glint of appreciation easily seen. Amy knew his fondness for shower foreplay, so her offer was hardly going to be refused.

"just your back?" he asked back, his long sleeve tee now also finding a place on the floor as he stepped towards her. His eyes dark with desire and mischief.

"well, maybe, "she teased, her hands now on her belt as she unclipped it, she had backed into the bathroom now, TY following her in just his sweats. "that all depends I suppose on how fast you can get that sexy butt of yours in that shower "

TY grinned, his thumb catching his waistband and slowly pulling it down his hip. Amy's eyes on him as she turned on the water. Her giggles heard from the kitchen as Ty grabbed her and helped her dispense with the rest of her clothes. The steam filling the small tiled room as their lips and bodies locked together once more in some hot and heavy shower love.

* * *

to be continued.


	82. The Prodigal Son Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Amy smiled, her eyes still closed to the world outside those warm sheets that encased her, but she knew morning was dawning as her scenes could feel its presence. She could smell the coffee, it's delicious scent making her want to open her contented eyes. She stretched, and moved slightly, the soft comforter making her feel warm and at peace. Slowly, as if the idea of waking up was foreign to her, she let those crystal blue eyes open to the sound of gentle humming from the vicinity of the kitchen. She flickered her eyes, her focus finally picking up the image of a rather hot half-dressed individual, adorned only in a pair of loose sweatpants busily setting the table before him. He back was to her, and those cute dimples that marked his lower back just above that perfect behind moved as he placed down the two coffee mugs. His hands moving the plates and adjusting the centerpiece. Making it perfect, making it just right.

Amy stretched and let her body move, the slight sigh, and yawn she gave out making him turn and look back at her, his eyes and face alive with the perfect welcome to her day.

"morning, "he said softly, as he came over to her and crawled up the bed, his body now next to hers as he laid on his belly and propped himself up on his shoulders. His smile wide, those eyes, those green eyes melting her heart yet again.

"morning to you" Amy breathed, her eyes alive as she leant over and kissed his lips, those very lips that had kissed their way across her body the night before. Her hand on his cheek, her grin wide, as her predicted outcome had come true, that sexy stubble was once again back upon his roguish features.

"I made eggs and bacon," he informed her, "and coffee"

"you are amazing "Amy cut back quickly, her smile bright as she pulled herself up and sat before him. "what time is it?"

"a little after 6" he replied, as he rolled onto his back and looked up at her, "I was going to wake you, but you looked so…. cute in the morning sun as it came through the window"

Amy blushed, "yeah, right, I must look a sight" she countered, her hands in her tangled hair, their shower foreplay had turned into a couch entanglement which had ultimately led to a rather hot and heavy love exchange throughout the rest of the night. Amy was a tad disheveled, even though she looked adorable to Ty, her hair all ruffled and flicked around her pretty features.

"your beautiful" he replied, His eyes still on her as he threw her another smile. Amy touching his neck with her hand and looking a little sheepish.

"you look …a little …um." she rolled her lip, seeing the purple marks she had left on his collarbone and lower neckline.

"battered, bruised" he laughed, "and whose fault is that? Hey?" he rolled towards her and grabbed her in his wanting arms, pulling her close to him. Amy burst into fits of laughter as his fingers tickled her sides, making her lose control of her ability to sit up, her body going to jelly as she fell on top of him. They rolled, and play fought for a while until they both needed a respite to catch their breath. Ty pulling himself to his feet and he took her hand and offered her his tee that was on the end of the bed.

Amy took a deep breath, her sides aching from the effort of fending his cheeky hands away, as she pulled that black tee over her head, her hands flicking her hair out from under it as Ty went back to the table and poured the coffee.

They ate breakfast together, talking about silly things and just enjoying the private time they had together.

After they were done, and Amy had eaten the last of Ty's bacon before he had a chance to fend her off. They showered, together, keeping it simple and not allowing their gentle play to become more than just hair washing and back sudzing. Amy kissing him tenderly before she accosted him with a towel, rubbing his head vigorously and crying out in fits of giggles when he grabbed her and blew raspberries on her bare belly.

The morning was carefree and filled with simple pleasures, neither one of them wanting to even think about the reality that was to hit them both in three days' time.

Today was their day, the first day of three where the focus was on being together and hunting for that promised 'extraordinary' momentum.

"so. I need an hour or so today? "he said softly, "just to set some things in motion, so can I catch up with you just before noon?"

Amy raised her eyebrow, seeing the cogs turning in his mind.

"what are you up to Ty?" she asked, her curiosity peaked, as he threw her a roguish grin.

"No…. I told you, you will find out in due time," he shook his head violently, making her squint as the last vestiges of moisture from is hair sprayed across her face. "I'll pick you up around 11, ok?"

"where are we going?" Amy asked.

"no questions " he smiled, "just wear something warm and comfortable ok"

Amy grinned, excited over the surprise he was planning, she couldn't help but smile as she went back to the main loft area and quickly got dressed.

"I know you said you have stuff planned for us, but, um can I maybe …."

Ty looked back at her as he did up his jeans, "you want to organize something too?"

Amy nodded, "if that's ok with you? This is just as much your special time as it is mine, it's our three days"

Ty rolled his lip and gave her a quick nod "ok, I'm cool with that, how about, Sunday,"

"Night?" she offered,

"Ok, Sunday night- is yours" he agreed, "I'll make sure I clear my calendar" he threw her the cheekiest of grins as she scowled at him.

"and tonight?" Amy questioned, hoping he would tell her something,

Ty threw her a comical warning glance and waggled his finger at her as he did up the button on his shirt. "Tonight, and today is covered, No more questions "

He came over to Amy and pulled her into a rough cuddle as his eyes hit the clock on the wall, "shit, I got to go, "he kissed her lips quickly and threw her a devilish smile, "I'll see you around 11, ok, love you"

"love you too," Amy said back as he grabbed his jacket and his boots, pulling them on roughly as he threw her a quick wink and snatched his keys as he ran down the stairs.

Amy walked slowly back to the main house as the early morning sun warmed her back, Ty's wrangler leaving a trail of dirt and dust as it roared away down the drive towards the main road.

Amy smiled to herself, she felt a peace, finally happy that they were both, back on the same page. Ty was still leaving, which still sucked, but now, after they had both laid their hearts out before each other, it didn't feel so scary anymore. She knew it was still going to be hard to watch him board that plane. But that foreboding now seemed to have ceased. The next three days were theirs, and nothing could take that from them.

Amy grinned, her memories going back to the night before, as she touched the mud rooms door and paused for a moment as she settled herself and got ready for the possible confrontation that was to come over her sleeping in the loft for the night.

As she walked in the kitchen, she was greeted by two of the coolest and reserved grey eyes she had seen in a long time.

"Well, good morning," Lisa said as she flipped pancakes on the griddle,

"morning Lisa, "Amy said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a juice box," Morning Grandpa"

Jack watched her, his expression a little hard to read.

"you want a coffee," he asked briskly, seeing Amy smile at his response," you look like you might need it"

Amy sipped her juice box, hearing the hidden message in his question.

"I'm good Grandpa, but thanks all the same"

"well the bathroom is free if you need to freshen up" he persisted, Lisa throwing him a {settle} stare.

"no, no, that's ok, I showered over in the l…. loft" Amy replied, not giving her grandfather the opportunity to counter or pull her into an argument.

He grumped and sipped his coffee, "so I take it that's where you'll be hanging out as you call it, for the next few days"

"grandpa, "Amy said softly, "I'm not having this conversation with you again, "she touched his shoulder, "I have three days Grandpa, and I'm going to make the most of them"

With those words still ringing in her grandfather's ears, she kissed his cheek and went off to her room, Jack looking up at Lisa, his mouth opens ready to voice in annoyance.

"Just hush up now, "Lisa whispered, seeing Jacks mouth close, his eyes still on her in an indignant stare, "let them have their three days, "

* * *

"Where are we going, Ty!" Amy asked, her smile wide as her hair flew around her features, Ty smiled, his hand tapping the steering wheel to the beat as they drove along the road. The day had turned out to be warmer than expected, the last vestiges of a long Autumn hanging in the air around them. Ty had pulled off the canopy of the jeep, making it into a convertible. Amy shielding her eyes with her sunglasses as the wind whipped about their faces.

"Ty! "she called again, seeing his mischievous smile. He hadn't told her his plans since he picked her up from the house just before noon. She had left him the morning as arranged, spending the time in her room and with the horses. Planning her three-day sabbatical from ranch duties. She had watched him outside the barn, sneakily in her need to know what he was up too, kind of way. her brow knitted as she watched him from her bedroom window. He walked back and forth in front of the barn, after he had returned from where ever he had dashed off to earlier that morning, talking on his phone, his gait happy is movement jovial as he chatted to whoever it was who held the title of his partner in crime.

He hadn't given anything away either when he kissed her lips hello in the kitchen when he came to collect her, apart from a quick glance he threw at Lou as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her outside.

Now he tapped along to the beat, that hair flickering around his handsome face, the cowboy stubble well and truly back on that masculine jaw as his lip curled into an open mouth smile. The countryside sliding past on the lenses of his aviators as he headed down another road leading out past Calgary's outer limits.

Amy watched as they drove through Okotoks and Black Dimond heading finally into the Blue Rock Wildland Provincial Park, Amy watching as the houses, and ranches gave way to jack pines, spruces, and brambles. The park opening up before them in all its natural beauty.

Ty continued on, the jeep following the winding mountain road as they kept to the line of the Sheep River, meandering ever so intricately along the tapestry that was the mountain clefts and vales.

He slowed and turned finally onto a rougher entrance road, Amy now not able to hide her curiosity, the vegetation around them lush and thick as they pulled up into a sideline parking area, next to what looked like a ranger's hut.

"Ok, "Ty finally said as he cut the engine and gave her a happy smile, "time to walk, "

"walk?"

"just for a bit" he grinned.

Amy got out of the jeep as Ty reached into the back and pulled a large picnic basket into view. Amy's smile wide as she recognized that red gingham and wicker.

"you had Lou…..." she started seeing him grin again and slide his arm around her waist,

"shush and follow me," he said, his body guiding her towards the building before them.

It was a short fifteen-minute walk down a rather pretty trail that brought the two lovebirds out on the banks of the river. Ty stopping and looking around, Amy at his side as he pointed to a clearing on the river bank that looked perfect for a picnic.

"how did you know about Sheep River Falls?" Amy asked, looking out over the waterway before them, seeing the cascading waterfalls that fell in succession across the polished rocks and boulders. She accepted the basket from him as he threw out the blanket on the soft grass.

"well, there is this thing, called Google?" he teased, "and Caleb told me this is kinda a great make-out spot?"

Amy chuckled, "really, and Caleb would know?"

TY shrugged his shoulders as he took the basket back and slid his fingers into hers as he placed the basket in the corner of the rug and guided her to sit down next to him.

"Ok, now Lou promised me that this basket would be filled with all your favorite picnic treats, so, if it's not... "he raised his brow cheekily, "blame your sister, not me"

Amy laughed and opened the lid, seeing Turkey and fresh slaw rolls, walnut clusters, fresh strawberries and pineapple with cinnamon sugar. There was yogurt, and fresh oatmeal muffins, and two bottles of sparkling water with cashew nuts.

"wow," she smiled, seeing his eyes watching her from where he now reclined on the rug.

"you like?" he said softly,

Amy nodded, taking the strawberries and popping the lid on the container, her smile wide as she pressed one between his happy lips.

"I love it" she replied, "and I love you"

Ty grinned as he chewed the treat she had given him, happy that the first part of his plans had gone off without a hitch.

"I love you too," he whispered as she passed him a turkey roll and moved closer to him, so she could kiss those dewy lips. He tasted of strawberry, and Amy loved them nearly as much as she loved him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lying about, eating their banquet and enjoying the quality time being away from everyone could bring. Their afternoon had been undisturbed, with no other tourists of fall watchers gracing their place of tranquility. Ty couldn't have planned it better if he a tried, it was just them, the mountains, the river, and the waterfalls.

The beauty of Sheep River falls theirs alone to enjoy.

Amy snuggled up to her love, as he lay back on the picnic rug, his eyes watching the clouds above.

"thank you for this," she said, as she drew circles on his chest with her finger, his tee rising and falling with his contented and gentle breaths.

"I promised extraordinary remember, "he said to her in reply, "and you're worth every inch of it,"

Amy snuggled in closer, not wanting their stolen moment to end. This was bliss, simply being together, just the two of them. Wrapped in each other's arm, the world and all its mess a million miles away.

Ty slowly sat up, his hand touching her cheek, his eyes on hers as he ran his thumb along her jawline.

Amy didn't know what to say, he just seemed to be locked onto her, like he didn't ever want to break that connection. That moment.

"are you ok?" she asked, seeing the intensity in his eyes. Her comment making him suddenly blink and look away.

"I'm good, "he replied, "just keeping this moment, locked in the vault"

Amy raised her brow, "the vault?"

He smiled, "yes, it's just a way that I keep things, moments that are special to me in my mind, in my memory" he touched her cheek again, "I call it the vault, it sounds stupid I know, but…. Im going to need these memories when Im…..."

"don't "Amy smiled, "don't say it. "

He nodded, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss.

"so, this vault, how did it come to be?" she inquired,

"well, when I was a kid, good things weren't commonplace, and as I grew, it just got worse so... I created the vault, in my head, it was a way for me to hold onto moments that made me smile or made me happy. "

Amy nodded and encouraged him to go on,

"I'd stare at the person or the thing, you know, take it all in, every detail, then smile as I recalled it again in my mind. So, every time I felt like crap, or had something bad happen or...I'd smile, on the inside and I'd see those things again, " he chuckled to himself "I know it sounds silly, just a stupid idea from a troubled kid, but it gave me something to hold onto"

"that's what you do when you have that faraway look, in your eyes, I've seen you do it, you glaze over for a second, like you're not there" she questioned.

He nodded, his cheeks flushing, "like I said, stupid"

"No... Not stupid at all, it's beautiful actually, "she said with a genuine smile, "So, how about we do one better," Ty looked up at her, not quite following her chain of thought. Amy suddenly pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and then quickly laid herself against his chest, so their heads were together, she put on the best smile she could as she snapped a shot of them together, showing him the image as she rolled over and faced him.

"we have three days to fill with memories to last us six months, so …...let's document every moment we can. Here, give me your phone, "he beckoned to him to play along, Ty grinned at the idea and passed her his cell. Again, she posed, their heads together as Ty snuck a quick kiss in as the phone snapped. The picture one of many that were to come in the next three special days.

* * *

The jeep pulled up in front of the ranch not long after 3, Ty helping Amy down and kissing her one last time as he took the basket from the back.

"thank you for a beautiful afternoon" she smiled, her arms now around his neck as he smiled back at her.

"you're most welcome" he replied, "but it's not over yet"

Amy chuckled and pulled him close, "You don't have to …. today was magical, honestly we can curl up in front of the fire and …."

Ty slowly shook his head, "I'll pick you up at 7pm ok, wear something…. Um…. "he looked towards the sky trying to pick the right words. "um…. something country, um, comfortable but… sexy…"

"Something Country and Comfortable yet sexy?" Amy giggled, "so my jeans and my black lacy bra?"

Ty gave her a {that sounds ok} kind of cheeky smile before he kissed her again and gave her a quick hug, "jeans and a pretty top will do, "

"ok, so we are obviously going out then, "she asked,

"maybe, "he replied, as they walked up to the porch steps, "maybe …not"

"come on Ty, "Amy pleaded, "where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough, "he retorted, "oh and Soraya needs you to call her, like now"

Amy threw TY a questioning look, "when did you speak to Soraya?" her curiosity was getting the better of her now. "what are you and."

"just call her ok, "he smiled, as he opened the mudroom door and handed her the basket, "I'll see you, right here at 7pm, don't be late ok"

"ok, right here" she smiled, Tapping her boot on the porch boards.

"on this exact spot, 7pm, "Ty confirmed, his grin wide.

"7pm, "

"yes, and call Soraya, "he threw her one last smile and jumped down the steps, jogging off towards the jeep, where he waved once more, then chewed up the drive with its gnarly tires and took off back out towards the road.

Amy watched him leave, the picnic basket in her hands as she smiled to herself.

"Amy is that you" Lou called from inside the house,

"yes Lou, "Amy called back Ty's jeep now gone from sight, her eyes alive with the possibilities of what the night was to bring.

* * *

"You have to tell me what's going on!" Amy pushed, seeing Soraya smile and shake her head. Amy had called her as she had been told too. But what she didn't expect was for her best friend to then come over and assist her in getting ready for this mystery night Ty had secretly planned behind her back.

"he took off this afternoon after we got back from Sheep River Falls, and I haven't seen him since then" Amy continued, "I know he said we were going out but it's nearly seven and…"

"just get dressed and stop with the questions ok, "Soraya giggled, "I'm not saying a word, "She turned around and grinned at her best friend, seeing the mock annoyance on her face.

"But you have too, my best friend "Amy said softly, batting her eyelashes. Pulling the best bud card.

"and that's why I'm not saying anything, "Soraya was in a soft purple top with tassels on the sleeves and a pair of dark denim blues, she had her hair down, her makeup soft and sultry. The Spanish beauty had helped Amy pick out her attire, finally settling on a dark grey fitted tank that had a sliver bucking bronk motif on the front and a pair of black jeans, tight low-rider bootlegs, that clung to her curves and assets. Her boots were her biker ones, that Ty had bought her, polished clean with the silver buckles on the sides. Matched with the cropped black leather jacket and her hair down and straightened around her shoulders, she looked hot, sexy, a little country with a twist of biker edge.

"you're coming with us aren't you" She finally asked as she did up her silver belt buckle.

"Yes, I am," Soraya said, allowing that much information to feed through,

"And Skyler?" Amy asked, her tone soft and inviting, "how's that going?"

Soraya looked away, unable to hide the smile,

"oh so, it's going well then" Amy continued,

"it's going ok, he's sweet, and he's really smart too, he's going to university part-time, studying business. "

"wow, so you two are a….? "

"I like him, Amy, I like him a lot, but with school and Maggie's and mom wanting me to do this English exchange thing, it's just hard, you know. "she gave her best friend a smile, "life just seems to get in the way"

Amy lost her smile momentary, "tell me about it, sometimes I wish life would just go and jump off a cliff! "

The two girls giggled together over the analogy and gave each other a hug in consolation. Both of them looking towards the bedroom door when they heard a gentle knock

"Hello?" a soft voice said as the door opened.

"Ashley! "Amy exclaimed," what are you doing here?"

"well, I'm here to spend some time with my two-favorite people" she laughed as she came into the room. Her smile wide and friendly.

Ashley had changed a lot since her brother had gone away, she still had that spark and edge that made her a little abrasive at times, but she had mellowed, she was with Caleb now and the young cowboy had rubbed off some of those less than friendly edges. She had built a bond with Amy and Soraya now, one that would grow into adulthood.

"so, you're in on this too?" Amy asked, seeing the two girls beaming at her,

"well, yes, and no, Ty told me that Caleb and I were invited to a special night tonight, something for you that would blow your mind. "

Amy couldn't contain her excitement now, he had been so elaborate about the whole thing, keeping it hidden and well under wraps from all that didn't need to know.

"he also asked us to step up the friend meter while he is …. away, "Soraya said, "which I might add we are both happy to do"

Amy chewed her lip. Seeing a little of Ty's plan now, involving Soraya and Ashley was to give Amy something to hold onto while he was away. A grounding stone of sorts. A way for her to feel less alone.

Amy's expression gave away her thoughts, she loved what he was trying to do for her, but it also made her think of what was to come. She loved Soraya and Ashley like sisters, and their commitment to her and Tys request was honorable. But the fact that he was putting measures in place to assist her in his absence just made her realize how committed he was to make this separation as stress-free on her as possible. Amy actually felt a little guilty now, she hadn't even considered how he was going to cope, he was losing not only her but the entire family. His support network, everyone who he relied on would be taken away from easy reach. His world was about to be turned on its head and all he could think about was making sure she was ok back at home. She chewed her lip.

If that didn't show her how much he loved her, then nothing would.

Amy came forward and hugged them both, Relishing in the sisterhood of three.

"thank you, "She whispered, "really, I don't know what I would do without friends like you"

* * *

Lou saw the limousine slowly cruise down the drive towards the ranch house, it was just after seven, And Jack came and knocked on Amy's bedroom door, His smile wide as three of the prettiest girls he had seen in a long time graced his lounge room and stood to smile before him.

"your rides here," he said, Lou, snapping a photo of the three girls as they huddled together and grinned for the shot.

Amy ran into the kitchen, her expression one of surprised excitement when she saw the stretch limo waiting for them.

"Go on! Don't keep him waiting!" Lou suddenly said as the three girls barreled out of the house onto the front porch.

"wait" Amy suddenly said, pulling the girls up beside her, "I said I'd be right here, waiting for him" She tapped the porch with her boot. Her smile wide.

She took a breath as the back door of the limo opened and a rather dashing young cowboy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out, dressed in a sharp navy shirt and blue jeans, he adjusted his hat and moved out of the way, Amy's heart skipping a beat when her eyes fell on the sexiest example of male perfection she had ever seen. Her smile growing in intensity when she realized that the gorgeous young man actually belonged to her.

Ty was dressed to impress, with a sleek, silver buckled, and zip accented black leather jacket and a simple, yet elegant white cotton shirt over a tee duo, accented with black country stitching across the shoulder and cuffs, detailing the shirts hemline. Paired with dark ebony jeans and motorcycle boots, he looked hot and slightly western, with a touch of that bad boy feel. His hair soft around his face as he straightened his shirt and shoulder bumped his cowboy companion. His smile radiating across his handsome face.

Ty said something to Caleb in front of their ride before he came through the gate and up the porch steps. Ashley and Soraya smiling at him as they passed him and headed for the car. Leaving Amy standing solo before him.

"It's past seven "she smiled at him as he drank her in in the failing light,

"yes, sorry about that, I had a few details I needed to iron out" he replied. "you ready to go?" he threw her a cheeky sexy grin, Seeing Jack watching their exchange through the kitchen window.

"Um, yes, as ready as I'll ever be, with not knowing where it is we are actually going "

Ty grinned and moved his head slightly, making the hair lift from his green eyes. "you'll just have to wait and see" He gave Jack a respectful nod as he took her hand. The old cowboy watching on with Lou at his side as Ty escorted his granddaughter to the waiting luxury car.

"aren't they so cute" Lou cooed, watching TY step in as Amy snapped a quick photo of them together. Before he helped her into the car. "Pigeon pair"

"yes, yes, cute" Jack gruffed, "still young though, with a lot to learn"

"yes, but in love, you can't deny them that Grandpa, not now"

Jack smiled and gave his older granddaughter a gentle hug, "I suppose not, "

"come on old man, I'll make you a cuppa and we can watch the hockey together" Lou suggested,

"what about Scott?"

"out of town, conference, back in a week," Lou said sadly, "miss him already, where's Lisa?"

"On her way to France for the week, "Jack replied, "miss her already too"

* * *

Amy pressed in close to Ty's side as the limo silently rolled along the outer streets that headed into Calgary. She smiled up at him as he gave her a soft smile, his arm around her shoulders as Caleb chatted to Ashley and Soraya,

"where's Skyler" Amy suddenly asked, she knew Soraya was still dating him and it seemed odd he wasn't in attendance.

"He's meeting us there," Ty said with a grin,

Amy pursed her lips, looking around at all her friends, the key people in her life that she adored, "your all in on this aren't you?"

Caleb raised his hands in defeat, his smile wide, "No…. your man here is running this Wildhorse, we just helped him out with a few details, that's all"

Amy punched Ty in the shoulder, "tell me what's going on!"

He gave her a gentle squeeze, as he rubbed his arm. "OK OK. I thought a night out with our friends would be nice, So…. Skyler kindly offered to …."

"are we going to Rumors! "She said glancing at all of them, looking excited, "Skyler's club"

"yes, he's got a Western Renegade theme tonight with a live band and all, so I thought we could have a few drinks, listen to some music, and spend some quality time, friends together, one last hoorah before…."

Amy kissed his cheek and looked at her friends as they smiled at her, "that would be awesome "

* * *

The club was as per its usual social pull busy and active when the limo pulled up to its front door. There was a stream of people, in dressed up western and club attire waiting around the block. The red carpet roped off section near the main doors the only clear place for people to stand once they alighted from their vehicles. The limo stopped, and Caleb looked out the window at all the onlookers, busily snapping the car with their phones, eyes watching for the door to open to catch a glimpse of who it was that was hidden inside its dark interior.

"this is, insane brother" he laughed, he had never experienced anything quite like it, "and you have this all the time!"

TY chuckled and looked at all the faces that stared back at the car. Noting Ashley's eager gleam on her eyes as she took the famous bit in her stride.

There was a tap at the window and two rather large bouncers came to the door, opening it to the bedlam that surrounded them. The driver looked back at Ty and nodded, giving him a smile.

"you ready sir"

"Yup," TY nodded, his eyes falling to Caleb, "you and the girls go first ok, Skyler will be near the front doors, just stay within the barriers and do what the guards say."

Caleb swallowed and pulled his hat from his head, "this is… intense" He took Ashley's hand and stepped out of the car's interior, the crowd yelling and calling, phone flashes blinding him as they assumed him to be someone of importance since he just stepped out of a limo before a red carpet with security guarding is every move.

Ty turned to Amy, allowing the feeding frenzy to stay on their friends for a moment. His eyes alive as he quickly pulled her close and kissed her, Amy stunned by his brashness but secretly excited as well.

"Ok, you ready?" he asked, "I'll go then I'll reach for you, "he stopped, and then looked at the driver, "or we can go around the back and …."

"no…. Im good, "Amy quickly cut in, she had actually gotten used to this kind of public frenzy when Ty was out in public. The club scene was a lively place, and it would be silly of her to think his presence at such a notorious nightspot which was also incidentally owned by a Hollywood director wouldn't attract the media and public's attention.

Ty took a deep breath then squeezed her hand, counting to three and then calmly, stepping out of the limo.

Caleb and Ashely watched near the front door as the camera's and phones went mad, Ty was instantly recognizable by the young crowd and, Amy, as his now known girlfriend, held her own public following too. They smiled and stood for a few seconds, letting them have the images they wanted. The bouncers on either side of them as Ty lifted his hand and threw them a perfect smile and waved.

Skyler, looking as dapper as always came through the large doors, dressed in dark jeans and a deep red shirt, topped with a waistcoat, he smiled at Soraya, who he instantly kissed on the cheek, before walking past them briefly and meeting Ty halfway up the entrance way carpet.

"Skyler" Ty smiled, hugging him tightly, the two friends welcoming each other warmly.

"Sorry about this, when you were here this afternoon, my publicist sort of took it on himself to leak your attendance tonight. "he smiled at Amy and kissed her cheek, as he leaned over and spoke to the doorman as he guided his two guests up the walkway towards the rest of their party.

"It's cool brother, no harm done" Ty replied, he was a little taken aback by the amount of publicity waiting for them, so he knew it had to be more than just a knowing crowd of onlookers who converged on their arrival.

"So welcome to Rumors, "Skyler said, "its Western Renegade night tonight, so enjoy, we have live music, campfire treats, cold beers, and for us whisky lovers a special reserve of Kentucky Blue! All free for my guests of honor"

Amy looked at Ty and smiled, knowing this was all him, he had wanted to give her a night out with her friends, a precious memory of them all together one last time. Something for her to hold onto.

"can I have a photo" Amy suddenly called out, getting the groups attention as they walked through the doors. "please, all of us together "

Skyler grabbed a waiter and passed him Amy's phone, as they all huddled together with the biggest happiest smiles a group of friends could muster. Amy's face alive with excitement as she joined her girls and they looked around the club that pulsated before them. This was Ashley and Caleb's first time at Rumors, And the look on her face was priceless. It was the usual nightclub, with the dance floor and the large bar and lounge chairs, the private mezzanine floor behind the glass windows at the back, where Skyler had his office and private lounge.

But in the theme of Western Renegade, they had bales of hay around the borders of the dance floor, cowhide lounge throws and Western paraphernalia adorning the walls, from elk and bulls horns to large electronic billboards of rodeo rides and stampedes.

The western feel had also brought in the cowboys and the cowgirls from the surrounding areas too, not just the usual club scene. It felt warm, alive and homely and it was packed to the brim with dancing boots and flared jeans and cowboy hats of every description.

"remind me to go out on the town with you more often brother "Caleb laughed, blown away by the spectacle of it all.

Skyler guided them to a large lounge-style area in the corner near the boxed raised stage. It consisted of two large leather couches, covered in Indian motif throws, with a cut tree log coffee table between them, the couches sat at right angles to each other, so there was a clear view of the stage.

They all sat down in their respective pairs as Skyler motioned to the bartender to send a waiter. Once orders were taken they clapped with enthusiasm as the house band took the stage, Amy and the girls bopping along to the modern, slight country feel of the music as it played around them.

Amy grabbed Ty's hand, turning him to face her, gaining his attention, her eyes sparkling in the intermittent light that pulsated to the beat.

"I love you," she said, calling it above the din, "thank you, this is amazing"

He smiled at her and touched her cheek, his lips touching hers as he returned her gesture. Soraya quietly snapping the image on her phone, capturing their tender embrace.

Drinks were served, Amy and Soraya taking a Lemon Lime and bitters, Ashley, a pink lady, matching her pink jeans and low-cut top. With Caleb taking a bear, with a brewer he had never heard of and Ty and Skyler happy with the reserved Kentucky Blue.

Amy saw the tumbler in front of TY, and he must have caught her expression, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "only one, I promise you ok,"

Amy nodded and accepted his conditions. Ty high on whiskey wasn't a nice Ty, but he had grown since then, so she was hoping that she could hold him to his word this time.

The music played on, with the band belting out well know sing-along classic tunes and more modern faster-paced country rock. The night alive and reveling around them. The girls all grabbed each other's hands and left their jackets by the wayside as they boys watched on with smiles as they headed off into the throngs of the dance floor. Bouncing to the beat, enjoying the music and each other's company.

Caleb finished his beer and nudged Ty's shoulder, pulling his eyes away from the dancing form of his lady.

"your one lucky guy, "He said into his ear,

"Tell me about it brother, "TY smiled, "I still can't believe I have the privilege to say she's mine"

"she is yours, every ounce of her, you know that right"

Ty nodded, "I get it, Caleb, trust me, I do"

"you need to show her man, every day, how much you love her! "Caleb said, his eyes now on his own lady as she popped to the beat "never let her think for a moment it isn't true, you have to show her in everything you do"

Ty grinned, knowing Caleb was not only offering him dating advice but applying it to himself and his now-permanent girlfriend.

"Well, brother, I'm just about to do exactly that"

Caleb looked at Ty, his expression one of goofy confusion over his last comment.

"so, you ready to do this?" Skyler asked as the band finished their set, the lead singer waving to the clapping and cheering crowds, "you game, or do you need another Whisky"

Ty took a huge breath, and sculled his drink, hissing as it hit the back of his throat, Caleb watching him is stunned confusion as his face took on a slightly nervous look. He gave Skyler a nod and winked at Caleb "here goes nothing, wish me luck"

Caleb watched on dismay as the two young men stood up together, took a few deep breaths and stepped away disappearing through the dark curtains at the side of the stage way.

* * *

After their dance, the girls all headed to the ladies room, together, as was the norm for girls in groups. Especially when it came to freshen-ups and toilet breaks.

They fixed their make-up in the large mirror while prattling on about the night and the dancing and the whole excitement of it all.

Amy running her fingers through her hair as she touched up her eyeliner. She leaned forward, causing Ashley to gasp suddenly as her eyes caught sight of the sparkling diamond that hung from a long chain around Amy's neck.

"what is that!" she whispered over the thumping music base that rumbled through the tiles around them "Is that, is that what I think it is?"

Soraya had just come out of the cubicle and also caught glimpse of the trinket as Amy quickly pushed it back into her bra.

"It's just a …." she stammered, "it's nothing "she didn't know if she should share the real story with them or not, she had made a pact with Ty to keep it just between them, she'd already caved and told Lou, and now with Soraya and Ashley, this was getting dangerous.

"Amy... spill, "Ashley demanded, her eyes alive with the probability of an early engagement, "its way to big and pretty to be nothing "

"Amy is it…?" Soraya whispered, seeing another two Randoms watching them as they fixed their makeup.

Amy played with the chain, unable to hide her smile now, her fingers pulling the chain up as they moved over to the far end of the vanity away from prying eyes.

"Oh my god, it is!" Ashley almost hyperventilated. As Amy held the ring in the palm of her hand. Nodding at her friends. "look at that …. Rock! its, massive"

"when did this happen?" Soraya asked, both of them knowing that Ty was leaving for six months and that the both of them had only just got back from their vacation visiting his mom.

"a few days ago, it's his mother's ring, "Amy whispered, "but you can't tell a soul ok, it's not official yet,"

Soraya nodded, touching the stone and smiling at her friend, "it's beautiful, but are you sure this is the best time, with him leaving and all, I just mean, the timings a little off isn't it?"

Amy chewed her lip, "it's not like, we are getting …. married right now, it's more a declaration, that …one day, when he's back, you know, and the time is right, for both of us, it's a way to show our commitment to each other and to the idea"

"who cares when or where or why, its beautiful, god, it must be worth at least 40k, look at the cut, the clarity, that's one expensive gem" Ashley ran her fingers over it "can I try it on"

Amy raised her eyebrow, "um no, "she laughed,

Ashley shrugged, "it was worth a try," she hugged her friend. "it's beautiful, and I'm really happy you and Ty ended up together, I'm really sorry for all that trouble my brother and I caused you in the beginning "

Amy hugged her back embracing her friend tightly in the ladies room, "its forgotten Ash, it's in the past"

Amy ran her finger over the ring, she knew she shouldn't, but she had to ask, "how, how is Jesse?"

"Jesse, he's ok, he's going to university through an in-house program, the facility is actually helping him with his anger issues," Ashely explained,

"that's good, " Amy smiled, "really, Im glad he's getting the help he needs"

Ashley nodded, "now if they only had a program for my mom" she smiled, chuckling to herself.

Amy's' eyes fell onto Soraya, hoping she understood how special that ring was to her and what it signified about her future bond to to Ty.

"its beautiful Amy, really, "she said, "and if this is what you and Ty want, then Im behind you all the way"

The three girls hugged and laughed with each other, savoring the sister moment. Until the door suddenly opened and a tall young lady in waitress attire looked in,

"are one of you Amy?" she asked, making them all look at her oddly,

"yes, that's me?"

"You're wanted on the main floor Darl? Might want to hurry too?" she looked over her shoulder motioning back to the main bar and dance area.

Amy looked at Soraya and Ashley, who looked just as confused as she did, the three girls all giving the mirror one last look as they bolted out the door.

* * *

The girls came back into the main area of the club, catching Caleb as he stood at the bar, he gently touched Amy's shoulders and pulled the girls around in front of him, as all eyes were on the stage and what was going on amongst the musicians.

Amy leaned closer to Caleb and whispered into his ear, "what is going on? Where is Ty?"

Caleb grinned and pointed to the stage, his eyes just as surprised as hers were as she finally became aware of what was going on before her.

All four of them watched on in stunned silence as Skyler and Ty talked with the band, the light on them all as the crowd of clubgoers started to all pay attention to the activity on the stage before them.

Skyler nodded and patted Ty on the shoulder, as he headed to the microphone stand and tapped it making the room fall silent as he smiled and prepared to speak.

"Welcome to Rumors everyone!" he called out, the crowd erupting before him with hoots and hollers and cheers. "For those who don't know me, Im Skyler Davies, and I run this fine establishment, I hope your all enjoying our Western Renegade theme night!"

Again, the room reacted, Amy and the girls cheering along as well. Her eyes on Ty as his back was too the audience, an electric guitar now on his back as he talked to the drummer.

"well, in the essence of the Western Culture that is alive and well here in Calgary, we have a special treat tonight. "Skyler turned back as Ty turned around, the bright lights bouncing off his leather jacket and its silver buckles and zips. "I know a lot of you heard a 'Rumor' that we had a special guest with us tonight, "Skyler grinned at his pun on his clubs name, his eyes catching Tys as he gave him a {seriously} kind of glare.

"well, that guest, who happens to be one of my dearest friends is known for his bad boy, renegade persona, which I might add, is nowhere near the truth when it comes to this guy. "Skyler held the attention of all the onlookers as he turned slightly to direct his next part of his speech to Ty personally, "he is the most dedicated, loyal, resilient and driven friend I have had the privilege to know. He's that guy, the one you want in your corner when things turn bad. A true brother., and when he came to me a few days ago, asking for a favor I was more than happy to oblige. "

Ty nodded, and thumped his chest with his hand, a sign of solidarity between them both.

"so, most of you recognize him I'm sure, "Skyler grinned, "especially the ladies out there tonight, am I right?"

Ty lowered his head as the crowd erupted in female woof whistles and cheers. Amy looking at her friends and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a looker, I know, "Skyler teased, "But Im sorry to say ladies, this bad boy has found his one and only, and that lady requires an introduction…. Amy, where are you beautiful?"

The spotlight flashed around the crowd as Ashley and Soraya jumped up and down alerting them to her whereabouts. Amy blinking suddenly as a light beamed down on her from above.

"there she is, make a path people, let her through, we want her front and center" Skyler motioned with his arms as the crowd moved slightly allowing a small corridor for Amy to come forward from the rear of the room.

She looked around, her cheeks flushing as all eyes were on her, Ashely and Soraya at her sides as they took her hands and guided her forwards, stopping when they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by onlookers with a perfect view of the stage before them.

Amy looked up at Skyler and then over to Ty as he smiled at her and threw her a cheeky wink.

"Ok. it's all you,,,,, TY Borden…Make it him welcome folks," Skyler said, stepping away from the mic and clapping with the crowd as Ty did his trademark three bounce heel tap and came up to the front of the stage, the microphone before him.

The crowd hushed after the initial cheers and hollers died down, Giving him the floor.

"Ok, well it's been a long time since I've done anything like this, and this is far from the movie set basements where Skyler and I used to play Rockstar together back in the day, so please bear with me ok," he took a deep breath and smiled a nervous smile, "I promised someone 3 extraordinary days, and Im hoping this measures up. And sticking with the theme of Western Culture, I hope I do this well-known Lonestar classic justice. "

He looked at the band behind him and smiled as the lights dimmed around him and took on a golden glow. "this is for Amy"

Amy covered her mouth as the music started and she saw Ty swing the guitar around, so he was holding it. His fingers moving across the strings as the song begun.

Ashely gave her a soft squeeze, her eyes alive as Caleb came up behind them and watched on too. Blown away by yet another unknown facet to the story that was Ty Borden.

Amy's' eyes welled up as the room swayed to the melody, Ty playing along with the band as he moved forward, took a breath and started to sing.

 _'Every time our eyes meet'_

 _'This feeling inside me'_

 _'Is almost more than I can take'_

 _'Baby, when you touch me'_

 _'I can feel how much you love me'_

 _'And it just blows me away'_

His voice was a little shaky as he began, the nervous reaction to a room of over 200 watching him rocking his confidence slightly. But as soon as Tys eyes caught hold of Amy as she stood hand in hand with Soraya and Ashley, he settled and let the music and lyrics flow from his heart.

 _'I've never been this close to anyone or anything'_

 _'I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams'_

 _'I don't know how you do what you do'_

 _'I'm so in love with you'_

 _'It just keeps getting better'_

Caleb touched Amy's shoulder and laughed, "I didn't even know he could sing!"

Amy smiled, surprised herself by this hidden talent, her eyes wet as she watched her man belt out how he felt about her to a room of spellbound strangers. All swaying along in unison to the music's melody.

 _'I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side'_

 _'Forever and ever'_

 _'Every little thing that you do'_

 _'Baby, I'm amazed by you'_

Amy's heart soared, this was past extraordinary, this was beyond explanation. Even though she was surrounded by all these people, now singing along with her man as he went with the tempo of the song. She felt like the only woman in the room. His eyes were locked to hers alone. He was singing to her alone. And she felt the truth in every word.

 _'The smell of your skin'_

 _'The taste of your kiss'_

 _'The way you whisper in the dark'_

 _'Your hair all around me'_

 _'Baby, you surround me'_

 _'Touch every place in my heart'_

Soraya squeezed her hand and smiled at her, nodding towards the side of the stage, where Skyler stood on the steps beckoning her forward. Ty had shut his eyes briefly as he headed into the chorus giving Amy the chance to move and quickly slide up the stairs with Skyler, both of them out of the lighting so not seen by the stage.

 _'And it feels like the first time every time'_

 _'I want to spend the whole night lost in your eyes'_

 _'I don't know how you do what you do'_

 _'I'm so in love with you'_

 _'It just keeps getting better'_

There was a guitar solo that took Tys attention to his bandmate between the verse and the final chorus, Ty playing with his fellow musician through the rift before he turned back to the mic and went to close the song off with the final strain, his eyes darting to the side of the stage as he heard a soft voice, one he knew well join him. He paused, allowing her to take the next few lines, as Skyler took her hand and helped her up onto the stage, Ty's smile wide as the crowd around them reacted, with whistles and cheers as Ty took a moment to listen to Amy sing,

 _'I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side'_

 _'Forever and ever'_

 _'Every little thing that you do'_

 _'Baby, I'm amazed by you'_

Her beautiful melodic voice wafting around the room and filling Ty's heart with the most intense feeling he had felt in a long time. He pressed his lips back to the mic and joined her on the last run. Amy now standing next to him as she looked into those deep green eyes.

 _'Every little thing that you do'_

 _'I'm so in love with you'_

 _'It just keeps getting better'_

 _'I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side'_

 _'Forever and ever'_

 _'Every little thing that you do, oh'_

 _'Every little thing that you do'_

 _'Baby, I'm amazed by you'_

The band wound it up to a crescendo of cheers, claps and whistles, Skyler standing by the side clapping happily for his friend. Caleb and Ashley and Soraya all jumping and cheering as Amy smiled the biggest smile at a now elated Ty as he unplugged the guitar and sung it back across his back.

His eyes locked to hers as he took a breath. His face alive with the love he felt for her.

Amy grinned and quickly handed the microphone she was holding to a close by band member and then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Ty's neck and planting the strongest kiss she had in her on those waiting lips. The club erupting around them in joyous excitement as cameras and phones went off in a hail Mary of flashes and blinks.

The kiss between them, rating way past amazing.

* * *

Ty pulled Amy quickly into the limo as it pulled up at the back door of the club, Skyler avoiding the frenzy that was inevitable outside the front entrance after such a public performance and tip-off. Any news crew who didn't get the tweet about Ty being there from the publicist, sure the hell knew about it now with the impromptu performance and lip lock on full display, Instagram and Twitter would be buzzing now for sure. Making a quiet exit next to impossible.

Ty's lips instantly found Amy's as she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled the door closed as the car started to move. The driver hitting the button of the privacy screen with a smile, cutting himself off the obvious escalating engagement that were taking place now in the back seat.

"what, what …...what about…." Amy panted, and Ty pulled his jacket from his arms as his lips found hers again, his body sliding across the seat as he removed her jacket as well. "Caleb, and …. and"

He stopped, his shirt now undone by Amy's busy hands, his eyes watching her as he caught his breath.

"your …. thinking about Caleb? NOW? "he asked incredulously, "really, right when we are about to... "

Amy giggled, "no….no…Just we have the limo and…" her eyes rolled again as Ty nibbled at her earlobe, his hands now unbuckling her belt buckle as Amy pushed that shirt from his shoulders.

"they…" he whispered, as her jeans fell on the seat behind him, "have…." he rolled her as Amy unzipped his jeans and came to sit on his lap. "my….my" he lost his words as she locked lips with him again, his tee now on the floor of the limo as Amy sat up in just her bra and panties, straddled across his lap. His eyes holding hers and he ran his hands up her sides. "My jeep,,,,,, "he swallowed, as he felt her move her hips, his breath catching, "they have my jeep"

Amy grinned, and briefly looked out the windows of their little rolling love nest, "he can't hear us, right?"

Her eyes flickering to the privacy screen. A hint of embarrassed concern in her eyes, Ty shook his head, smiling at her,

"No…completely soundproof "he breathed.

"good to know," Amy said as she gave him the most devilish of looks. Tys mind in overdrive as she suddenly moved, rearranging her attire and his in one stealthy movement of her hand before lowering herself onto him again, taking his love and encapsulating it within the warmth of her own.

"Goddam!" he called out as Amy rocked her hips. His eyes flickering slightly as he suddenly inhaled and grabbed hold of her.

"shh" she laughed, bucking her hips again, Making him growl with pleasure "it's my turn to be extraordinary now"

* * *

to be continued,

Song Credit to : _Lonestar - Amazed - lyrics - Round Hill Music Big Loud Songs, Reservoir Media Management Inc_


	83. The Prodigal Son Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Amy quietly moved around the kitchen, her bare feet making no noise at all on the polished floorboards.

It was early, around six and she wanted to get her task done before Ty awoke. She looked over at the messed-up loft bed, her smile a little cheeky, remembering how they had stumbled up the steps in the early hours, kissing and playing after their cheeky backseat entanglement in the limo on the ride home.

They had only just barely made it out of the cars open door unscathed, the ranch lights coming on when the limousine had turned around in front of the barn. Both frozen in each other's arms as they waited, and then breathed a sigh of relief when it went back out again.

Ty in his jeans and leather jacket only, his shirt and tee in his hands, and Amy in her jeans and bra, with her leather jacket draped around her shoulders. Her tank pushed into Ty's rear pocket of his jeans.

They giggled and kissed as they ran up the stairs, clothes falling across the loft floor as they fell into each other and that large soft bed. Ty's arms around Amy's body as he kissed her all over. The evening far from over for either of them.

Amy smiled, it had been a wondrous night, filled with love and pleasure, and no holding back, their love being revisited over and over until they both passed out from physical exhaustion as the dawn started to break.

Amy poured the coffee into the two cups, and took the last two pancakes from the griddle, placing them on two plates and making smiley faces on each with fresh blueberries. She looked at her creation and grinned. Her eyes flickering over to the bare back of her lover as he lay wrapped in the sheets nearby.

Amy sighed, a sad twinge overtaking her for a moment, realizing this was going to end, it was Sunday, and he was flying out on Tuesday afternoon. Gone from her for six months. Apart from sporadic visits and phone calls. This was it. It was never going to be this good again. She shook the mood off, refusing to allow it to taint their last few days together. These memories were priceless to her. There was no time to think of what she was losing, rather, what she had right now. She quietly pulled out her phone and framed the perfect shot of those broad shoulders, arms curled under the pillow, that tapered back, and with just enough blanket to cover that scrumptious behind. He looked amazing to her, no other guy she had ever fancied or crushed on made her feel this way inside. Even just looking at him from behind made her week at the knees. She snapped the shot and smiled, knowing she shouldn't, not without him knowing anyways. She turned the camera around on herself and held up the plate of pancakes. Giving a cheeky smile as she snapped another. She needed it all, every last special moment. It had to stay true to her and to him, to weather this separation that was to come.

Amy took a breath and looked at the clock, she had been up most of the night, but strangely enough, she wasn't tired. She felt alive, loved and adored. She couldn't explain it, but it just felt right.

She looked at the chain that dangled around her neck, that ring nestled between her breasts. It was hers, he had given it to her. Ty Borden was her man.

Now clad only in her bra and panties, and his white shirt from the night before. She carefully walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table, she watched his shoulders move slightly in his sleep his head turned away from her. Amy crawled onto the bed and let her hands roll over Ty's shoulder blades, rubbing them in a circular motion, hearing him groan softly as he started to come too.

Ty went to turn towards her, but she stopped him, her lips kissing his ear as her hands continued to manipulate his muscles. Ty moved, and rolled further onto his belly, sliding his arms out more under the pillow and giving her room to climb onto his hips and sit above him. He turned his head to the side, his eyes only just open as she continued to massage his back, his smile one of peaceful contentment as her hands worked their wonders.

After a few minutes, she tapped his shoulder, signifying she was done, as she slid off of him and waited for him to roll over onto his side. He looked up at her and pulled himself up, so he was sitting in front of her, Amy at his hip and he raised a leg to balance himself.

"good morning beautiful," he said with a smile, his eyes still a little sleepy.

Amy blushed, seeing his eyes take a slow walk over her, "that shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me"

Amy chuckled and touched his hand, falling down next to him and quickly snapping a picture.

"that bed looks pretty good with you in it too" she teased, seeing his cheeky grin.

"You're up early "he enquired, as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, after last night, I wanted to do something for you, so." she looked over towards the tray "I made you breakfast in bed"

Ty followed her line of sight and smiled, seeing the pancakes and the coffee, the blueberry smiley faces making him grin.

"thank you" he whispered, taking her hands in his as he pulled her close, his arms engulfing her as he rolled her back onto the bed and beneath him. "but you're the only thing I want in this bed, be it morning, afternoon, or nighttime" he kissed her, those lips full of warmth and desire. His hands tracing her body as he let his mouth roam. Amy giggled as she felt him playing, his hand sliding effortlessly across her hip, catching the side of her panties and lowering them ever so subtly on one side. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her shoulders, nipping and sucking his way along, distracting her as he wandered down her torso, his hands now around her hips as he ran his tongue along her ribcage and down to her navel.

Amy fluttered her eyes, her back arching involuntarily as he grabbed her thighs and moved them the way he wanted them. His teeth nipping at her hip bone as Amy's hands found the top of his head and scrunched at his hair. He smiled when he heard her exhale, her fingers now pulling his hair as she felt him move on her once again. His hands sliding up her torso and finding her breasts as he let his tongue and mouth explore further down.

Amy jumped, the sensation suddenly exploding up her body and engulfing her, a hot tingling flood of excitement that made her move her hips against his actions. She opened her mouth, her eyes now shut tight as he continued on with his task of pleasuring her. He was slow and methodical, keeping her on the edge and stopping from time to time to hold her back when he felt it was too much.

"Oh …my" Amy breathed, her hands trying not to control his head, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted more, and she heard him chuckle when she involuntarily pushed him closer to her.

Amy sucked in a ragged breath and felt him disengage, his body moving again as he made his way ever so slowly up her naked body, across her belly, and between her breasts, his kisses slow and sultry as his hand moved away from her and took up where his lips had left off, He smiled, a pleased smile as he came up to her now overrun features. Leaning in suddenly and nibbling on her neck.

His hand moved again, as he felt her buck, his fingers delving deeper, making it more intense. He pinched with his other hand, rolling her nipple. Making her gasp, diverting the sensation away from her focus, as the other hand once again flicked and stroked.

"Oh, god!" Amy almost squealed, she was losing control, his movements at so many different sweet spots all at once were driving her to distraction. She trembled beneath him as he upped the ante again, his lips now grabbing her earlobe and nipping it gently. Amy bucked, her arms wrapping around him as her fingernails dug into his skin, making him growl as he felt the sting as they dragged across his back. He grinned and found her mouth, locking lips with her once again, his tongue pressing to hers as he invested again in his hand movements, His grin cracking under his kiss as he felt her suddenly twitch and tighten around him. She pulled him close as she trembled, her body overrun with the electricity he had ignited in her. TY moving quickly and taking her as she shuddered, intensifying the release an making her suddenly call out in overrun ecstasy.

* * *

"why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Amy asked, looking over at him as he pushed another piece of pancake into his mouth. They sat opposite each other on the now extremely messed up bed. The tray of breakfast between them, both now showered and dressed in jeans and tees. Ty's hair damp around his handsome features as Amy sipped her coffee.

Ty smiled at her, not answering the question, not really knowing what to say.

"that was amazing by the way" She continued, "I was like…wow! you took me completely by surprise"

He chuckled and smiled again and continued eating his pancakes. "I nearly wet myself, I was so nervous, I thought I was going to forget the words or the notes" he looked over at her, his smile wide, "or fall off the stage"

Amy grinned, "well, no one noticed, you were really good, you have a great voice"

He shook his head, his cheeks flushing at her compliment, "you have a great voice, not me" he corrected.

Amy looked at her plate, her cheeks pink now, "it was perfect, thank you, "

"my pleasure" he replied.

"It's just funny that's all, in all the time I've known you, you've never shown that side of you." she enquired, "and that wasn't just karaoke, you can actually sing, and play the guitar, "

Ty smiled at her and took his coffee cup from the tray, "Skyler and I used to hang out a lot when I lived in Hollywood, there were these sound rooms. In the basement at the studio where his dad used to work. And well, we used to muck around, play the instruments and bash out our favorite tunes. I realized I had an ok voice then, "

Amy nodded, encouraging him to share another part of his childhood that he had kept to himself so far. This was obviously a memory that was one of the rare pleasant ones in a time period that sheltered a lot of darkness. It was good to hear him talk about things from the past that had molded him into who he was now. Experiences that had given him happiness in a life that was marred with upheaval.

"well, you rocked, and I hope that's not the last time I get to hear that voice of yours" she replied.

He threw her a playful smile, not giving her a yes on that request.

"so. what are we up to today? "Amy asked, taking the tray and placing it on the table before returning to him on the bed. Her eyes were bright and engaging as she waited for him to respond.

"well, I thought we could tack up the horses and go for a ride, maybe up to the ridge, take the creek trail and …."

"how about we take the trailer out past Millers pass, and I can show you Mustang Valley" Amy suggested.

Ty nodded, "ok, will Jack be ok with us borrowing the trailer?"

Amy nodded, "you leave grandpa to me"

She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, not wanting to leave the sanctity of their bed. "I love you"

Ty touched her cheek, "I love you too, "he kissed her lips, and returned the embrace, Amy not seeing the slight sad glint in his green eyes. This was getting all too real now, time was ticking on, and it was dawning on TY, that this was not going to last forever.

Amy's phone buzzed suddenly making her pull away and fish it out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and smiled, pressing it quickly and handing it to TY, "see you were brilliant, Im not the only one who thought it either"

TY took the phone, his cheeks flushing slightly as Amy quickly hit the play button, his performance at Rumors suddenly playing in all its recorded glory on the phone. He looked away, his eyes a little self-conscious as he shut the volume off. Amy snatching the phone back and turning the volume up again, watching the performance with as much pride and enthusiasm as she had encapsulated the night before., her smile wide as she relived the moment.

"Turn it off," he said bashfully, Unable to hide the redness in his cheeks as he stood up and walked away. Shaking his head as Amy hummed along to the tune.

"I don't know why you're so shy about it, you're really good, Ty," she called out to him, as he grabbed his jacket and returned to her with a pair of socks in his hands.

"enough ok, "he said softly," are you trying to embarrass me or something," He sat on the end of the bed and pulled on his boots "I did it for you ok, not to be the next Justin Bieber!"

Amy giggled, "more like a young Keith Urban?"

Ty gave her a dry glare as he stood up, Amy now also pulling on her boots of her socked feet,

She came up to him and cuddled into his chest, "I loved it, and I will cherish what you did forever, "she looked at her phone again and kissed his lips, "maybe I'll even make it my ringtone"

Ty rolled his eyes at her and stepped away, his hand in hers as he walked with her down the loft stairs.

The morning sun just peeking through the large red door of the barn as they stepped into the feed room.

"I'll get the horses ready if you want to go and clear the trailer use with Jack?" Ty suggested,

Amy nodded and kissed his lips once again, pushing him up against the barn wall and making sure he was a captive target. His mouth on hers as she pushed the kiss past innocent. Her eyes holding him as she ran her finger down his cheek and across his moistened lip.

"I'll be right back, "she whispered, "hold that thought ok"

He grinned at her as she pecked his lips again, a parting gesture as she headed off towards the main house.

* * *

"Oh My God Jack! you can't say this isn't the most romantic thing you've ever seen!" Mallory pushed, her phone shoved in Jacks face as he tried to dodge her insistent pestering.

"Ok, ok, "he growled, "I've seen it already, it's all over the TV you know, "

"You have to admit Grandpa, it's pretty special, he got up and sung for her. "Lou smiled, "in front of everyone."

"yes, yes, Im aware of that, "Jack agreed,

"and when she joined him on stage, oh …. I early died, it was like Romeo and Juliet, I couldn't stop crying!" Mallory continued her eyes filled with emotion as she turned to see Amy come through the door. Still dressed in her dress jeans and grey top from the night before.

"here she is!" Mallory smiled, "you've seen it right, the media coverage, the internet is alive with Ty's performance last night, there calling Lucky in love"

Amy smiled at her little blonde friend seeing Lou also grinning at her. Her eye finally falling onto her grandfather.

"Hey, would it be ok if Ty and I borrowed the trailer and took the horses up to Mustang Valley, I'd like to show him the trails up there," she asked as she took a seat next to Jack.

"of course, just make sure he hitches it up good and proper to that jeep of his ok" Jack smiled,

"thanks grandpa, "Amy said, she turned to look at Lou who was cutting up some bread. "you still all good for tonight?"

"of course, ready to roll as soon as you are," she replied, "you sure this is all you want, you don't want to go for something more elaborate?"

"no, simple is good, its perfect, ok, "Amy smiled back,

Lou shrugged and looked at Mallory who was still watching the music feed, "enough ok, "

"looks like you two had a rather special night?" Jack finally said, giving Amy a small smile,

"it was very special Grandpa, more than I could have ever imagined "Amy said back.

"Well it's good to see you smile, "he said softly,

Mallory rolled her eyes at Jack who nodded and gave in to incessant harassment, "ok ok, yes, he was pretty good, "he agreed, "and no I didn't know about it, and yes I think its romantic. You happy now?"

The younger blonde gave a triumphant smile and walked away, happy in finally getting him to agree to her critique of Ty's gesture to Amy.

Lou stood up and laughed to herself, "it was pretty good, he's a keeper that one" her eyes flickering to her sister with approval as she collected a laundry basket on a nearby chair and headed into the main house.

Jack turned to Amy and touched her arm, "you sounded beautiful too, "

"thank you, grandpa, "Amy smiled and took his hand. "this is getting harder though"

"what? Keeping up the smiles and happy persona, …" he replied. "while knowing that come Tuesday afternoon, he's…."

Amy lowered her head, and nodded, "I don't know if Im going to be able to stand there and smile when it comes to letting him go," Her tone had dropped now, she had promised Ty that she wouldn't get caught up in the finality of it all, but with each passing moment she knew that it was getting closer. That moment when she was going to have to let him go.

"I know it's hard, but we will be with you all the way, and it's not forever," Jack consoled,

"I know, "she looked at her hands, trying to suck the negativity away," It's just hard"

Jack gave her a gentle hug as the mudroom door opened and Ty came through to the kitchen, his smile warm and alive, his eyes falling onto Amy as she sat with her grandfather.

"here he is, the rock star himself," Jack said with a grin, making Ty look away suddenly as his cheeks flushed. "a star in the making I'm told "

"not you too, Jack, "Ty laughed, "it was just a song ok, one song, nothing spectacular "

"a great song "Amy cut in, quickly hiding her sad eyes and pulling back her smile, she didn't want him to see her fears, not now.

Ty lent down and kissed the back of her head, as she slowly got up and came to stand by his side, "I've got the horses ready to go…so…."

"ok," Amy looked back at Jack and threw him a glance only he would understand. "We will be back for dinner ok, "

"drive safe, watch those turns," Jack called after them as they stepped out the door. "and make sure you use the double hitch!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the foothills out past Miller's Pass. Amy took Ty on one of the many trails, leading onto the vales, where they pulled up near the creek bed and Amy pointed across the open meadow. There in all their wild glory was a heard of Mustangs grazing happily on the soft green pasture grasses. Ty watched on from Harleys back, blown away by the beauty and majesty. They were wild but held a presence about them that made you want to run with the heard.

"they are amazing "he whispered, his eyes focused on the lead stallion as he kept his heard together.

"they come down from the mountains for the new grass before winter kicks in. it's their last chance to get a good feed in before the snow makes grazing more difficult."

They watched on for a little while longer until Amy tapped Spartan on and they followed the creek, Ty bringing up the rear as the Mustangs thundered over the hill before them.

They rode on, enjoying the scenery and the mountain backdrop turning back for the truck as the afternoon rolled to a close. Amy reaching for Ty's hand and riding side by side as they came back up through the trees.

"I think this is what I'm going to miss the most," she said sadly, throwing him a soft smile

Ty lowered his eyes, knowing full well that although they had agreed to focus on their three days, the closer they got to Tuesday the more it was playing on their minds.

"I'll take you riding when you come to Montana, "he said softly, "down by the lake like we did last time we were there."

She nodded, remembering it well "it is beautiful there"

"we can have a secret rendezvous in my hidden alcove, "he smiled, "I'll even take you fishing if you want"

Amy jumped down from Spartans back and lead him up to the trailer. Her eyes giving away her thoughts. Ty chewed his lip, sensing the downturn in her mood. He kicked Harley on a bit and slid from the saddle when he was alongside the truck. Meeting Amy at the back door.

"I'll miss this too, all of this, "he said suddenly, "I don't know how Im going to survive without,,,,,,"

Amy walked Spartan into the trailer and came back to stand before Ty, her eyes on his, seeing his thoughts were in the very same place hers were.

"we will survive this TY, I know we will, "she said, "we just need to take this one day at a time and not let the distance get between us. "

He nodded, giving her a gentle smile, "I promise you, I may be in Montana, but my heart is right here with you"

Amy touched his cheek, taking Harley's reins from him as she guided the horse onto the trailer. She jumped down as Ty swung the door closed and locked it up tight.

Her arms going around his waist as she pulled him close. "tell me again how much you love me" she said, her smile a little cheeky as she tried to turn the mood lighter.

"I love you more than …." he paused, trying to come up with an adequate comparison. "Ice cream and chocolate"

"More than double choc mint chip?" she pushed. Making him grin.

"yes, more than double choc mint chip" he agreed.

* * *

They came back to the ranch and gave the horses a well-deserved brush and feed. Ty unhooking the trailer as Amy returned to the house. He followed her not long after and noticed Tim's truck near the drive, parked in its usual place by the gate to the porch. he slowly walked up the steps and opened the door, heading inside as he heard voices talking happily amongst themselves.

As he entered the kitchen Amy looked up and smiled at him, seeing his confused look, dinner was nearly ready, and Mallory and Lou were busy putting the dishes onto a well-dressed table.

Amy came over to him straight away and gave him a quick hug, seeing his confused look, "I thought we were going out for dinner" he asked softly,

"I thought that a dinner at home with the family altogether would mean more, something special for you to hold onto and put in that vault of yours" she explained.

Ty curled his lip into an appreciative smile seeing everyone busily getting ready for the meal.

"you didn't need to go to all this fuss for me" he whispered,

"yes, we did," Lou said in response to his comment as she came back into the room, "you are family Ty, and we wanted to have a special dinner, to show you how much we are going to miss you"

Ty looked at his shoes, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed, "It wasn't necessary guys,"

"yes, it is" Jack cut in as he also came into the kitchen, Tim at his side, "Lou has it right, you are family "

His gaze fell onto Tim as he offered his hand to Ty in an offering of peace. "good luck kid, it's a gutsy thing you're doing, "

Ty accepted the gesture and shook Tim's hand, a little surprised that the man who had practically warned him of his daughter now seemed to be welcoming him again.

"Thanks, Tim," he said softly, looking around at all of them as they showed him their appreciation for his place in their little lives.

Dinner was Lou's masterpiece, every dish, a known favorite of Ty's. There was lasagna and pasta alfredo. Fresh bread rolls and mixed greens. With Scalloped potatoes with bacon bits, Ty couldn't thank her for the efforts. They all ate their fill, talking and enjoying the family feeling that radiated across the spread. Ty's hand holding Amy's under the table, loving the feeling of togetherness and love that was being shown by all towards him.

After the meal, they adjourned to the lounge, Mallory pulling out some board games as Lou made hot chocolate and mallow bars. Tim saving goodnight not long after 9pm, offering to drive Mallory home along the way. Amy and Ty now curled up next to each other on the lounge, with Lou on the other settee and Jack in his chair, all settled in to watch a movie, Ty's choice which happened to be Amy choice as those were the only movies on hand at the time. Ty's arms wrapped around her as she leaned against his chest, her head resting on his body as the end credits started to roll.

Lou yawned and pulled herself to her feet as Jack stretched his legs out and rubbed his mustache with his hands.

"well, Im exhausted," Lou said quietly, looking at Amy and Ty as they smiled up at her "I hope you enjoyed your dinner TY?"

"Thanks, Lou, it was perfect "he replied, as Jack shifted in his chair and drained the rest of his drink.

Amy stretched and got up, offering her hand to Ty, who accepted and followed her. His hands grabbing his jacket as he prepared himself for the walk back to the loft. As was the normal routine, He wasn't sure if Amy was coming with him or not, especially since they had spent the night in with the family, so he was playing it by ear. Waiting to see how the night unfolded. He loved the family meal, Amy had promised him something special, and a night with those he loved dearest was more special than anyone could know. He was going to miss all of them. This was his family now, and soon, these gatherings were not going to be as easily accessible to him.

"we are pretty wiped too, "Amy said, her fingers holding on to Tys as she moved around behind the lounge, "I think we might call it a night too, "

Jack nodded, his smile cracking slightly as Amy moved towards her room, taking Ty gently with her, Tys eyes looking a little apprehensive as he realized she intended for them to stay in the main house this time. In her room, right under Jacks watchful eye.

Jack opened his mouth, but Lou coughed and stopped his reproach, giving him a look that stole his words.

"well we will see you two in the morning then," she said, looking at Jack hoping she didn't get a response or a challenge. Tys eyes also were on Jack now. His feet holding station, waiting for the approval or the inevitable motion for him to hit the mudroom doorway.

"won't we grandpa?" Lou pushed again, forcing the issue. Her brow raised, making her point.

"yes, yes, in the morning, "Jack replied, his voice strained but his smile evident. "sleep well, the both of you" He rubbed his mustache, his eyes firmly on Ty, "I'll see you in the morning, we can chat then, "

"Love you, Grandpa," Amy replied as she pulled Ty's arm ever so gently towards her bedroom door, Ty looking a little stunned but following along behind her.

Once the door was shut Jack looked at Lou and rubbed his face, looking a little sideswiped.

"Grandpa, "Lou said quietly, "I know this Is hard for you but, it's either here, of she's in the loft, make your choice"

He twitched his lip and rubbed his greying hair, his mind going to Lisa, and hearing her words about acceptance, and being more understanding and getting with the times. He gruffed to himself and headed for his room. Lou turning out the lights as he went.

* * *

Amy pulled down the corner of her bed as Ty sat in her desk chair, he still looked a little confused as to what had just transpired.

"You coming to bed, or are you planning on sleeping in my chair for the night," Amy asked, as she pulled her tank over her head and started to unbutton her jeans.

"what just happened," Ty asked, "was that Jack actually giving me the ok to sleep in your room? In your bed?"

Amy giggled, "Grandpa and I had a little chat about how things are going to be from now on," Amy explained, "I explained to him very clearly that I will no longer be treated like a child and that you and I will share a room, my room, If and when I want to"

"and he's ok with that?"

"well, ok Is probably not the word, but he's agreed to stay out of it" she replied.

Ty rubbed his jaw, perplexed with the idea of not having to dodge the old cowboy now if he wanted to spend time with Amy in her room.

"you sure?" he asked again, "Cos I don't want to rock the boat Amy, he was pretty mad when he saw those pictures of you and me together so…." He paused for a moment, his mind factoring in situations and scenarios. "this isn't just because Im leaving is it, like a onetime deal?"

"it's ok Ty, Grandpa and I have come to an understanding ok, its fine" Amy explained as she came over to him, now in her bra and jeans, her hands taking him and pulling him to his feet "did you like your surprise dinner?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "yes, it was great, thank you, I really enjoyed being with the family and you"

"Well, I was going to plan some huge elaborate rouse, with an orchestra, and a symphony and maybe a stage show, but, "she winked at him, "you kind of had that angle covered already, so I thought, something simple, warm and loving, just those who love you as much as I do,"

He chuckled and kissed her gently, those arms wrapping around her, his brow pressed to hers, "it was perfect, thank you" He took a breath, his eyes once again flickering back to the door, "are you 100% sure Jack is ok with me being here? "

Amy pursed her lips in mocked annoyance and grabbed his hands, her eyes a vibrant blue as she stared into his. "YES ok, so. Just shut up and take off your clothes?"

TY grinned. Loving her forcefulness, "and what if I don't want to" he teased, looking down into those playful yet driven blue eyes, "what If I …. say no, what are you gonna do about it hey?"

Amy reached up and kissed him, her kiss hot and wanting, her teeth grazing his bottom lip, and nipping it with enough force to make him react "well then I'll just have to take you by force won't I"

Tys eyes flickered with mischief, the idea of being captured and domineered by Amy turning him on slightly. That fire in her eyes as she slipped her hands under his tee and unclipped his belt buckle make him take a shaky breath.

"take them off, or I'll make you" she commanded again. her eyes alive with authority, her tone clear and filled with purpose.

Ty chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, squaring his stance and letting her have her way. Amy's eyes taking on a wicked gleam as she pulled his belt and buckle from his jeans and yanked his tee over his head. Ty smiled at her in amazement as she pushed him roughly towards the bed, her fingers working on his jeans button and zip as he fell on to the covers.

"ok ok," he laughed, as he snatched off his boots and threw them across her room, her eyes alive with electricity as her hands pulled his jeans away from him, Ty laughing gently as she left him exposed in only his boxers. He pulled himself quickly up the bedspread and laid back to watch her. His body on display as he did, Amy's eyes walking over every inch of it taking it in. She was like a wildcat, her eyes hunting him, Ty's smile a little apprehensive now, seeing that wanted look in those pools of blue. She was playing, although a little rough, this was her having fun, and he wasn't going to take that away from her, not tonight, if Amy needed to dominate him and take control, then who was he to deny her the right to play a little harder than normal.

He had to admit, he found it kind of sexy and inviting, she wore this authoritative role well. She had tried it before, but it had come across as forced and unnerving. But this time, she was in the zone, in control, and in the driver's seat. He curled his lip, his little country girl had vices and talents now of her own, she was so much more now than the young girl with the innocent eyes he had first made love to in the cabin at the dude ranch, that was a perfect moment for him, for them both, but she had grown, matured, and learned her own sexuality and desires now. Building into the confident young woman who now stood before him. He threw her a devilish smile as those blue eyes taunted him. Boy, was he going to miss her, this, everything when he was gone?

Amy took a breath and pusher her own jeans down her slender Californian tanned legs, feeling his eyes watching her, she hit the lights, plunging the room into darkness as she crawled up the bed towards him and grabbed his hands in hers as she pushed them up above his head, her body now laying directly above his.

"Amy "Ty whispered, as her lips hovered just above his, "this house has really thin walls you know"

She nipped at his lip playfully as her tongue ran along his teeth, "so we will have to be quiet then won't we" her voice was a low sultry whisper now, barely audible.

She kissed him slowly, pulling him forth, making him want more. Ty's body reacting to the temptation, even though his nerves were on edge. The idea of Jack being across the hall, making it all that more rebellious but enticing.

"Amy, I…. we should maybe…." he lost his words as her lips started to wonder, he couldn't fight it, it was like a wildfire that spread across him without constraint. she had this power over him that he just couldn't explain or deny.

Amy giggled as he responded, she could feel how much he desired her. His eyes now shut as she slid across his body and kissed her way down his chest.

"f…. f…u….c..k" he hissed, his chest expanding as his body tensed, her finger slid effortlessly under the waistband of his boxers, Ty's stomach muscles instantly retracting as her tongue ran across his naval and along his snail's trail,

Ty's hands grabbed her shoulders, halting her, his breath ragged as he knew her intention. "Just … wait, I think we need to maybe…"

But before he could finish his sentence Amy let her mouth and hands wander further. TY suddenly pushing his head back into the pillow and letting out a shaky laugh as he shut his eyes and gripped hold of the bedsheets beside him, scrunching them up into balls in his fists as his body jolted and reacted to her sensual play.

"argh, …. Am…y "he let out a muffled cry, trying to keep his voice low, unable to focus on anything but what she was doing to him. His mind now lost to the sensation's her lips were creating. He growled, and pressed his hands to his head, grabbing handfuls of his hair as he sucked in another deep breath. Unable to stop the tremors that were shooting through his body now.

"slow…slow down." He breathed squeezing her gently trying to get her to give him some respite, his hands finding her shoulders again, "goddam, I can't… if you…if you keep…. Holy. fuck!"

Amy grinned to herself, knowing that he was only going to be able to hold out for a few minutes more if she kept up her torments. She released the pressure and kissed her way back up his body, rolling away from him and laying on her back, her smile cheeky as he opened his eyes and looked over at her, still breathing deeply, on the edge of oblivion. Amy smiled at him, a contented smile like she was done.

"Oh, your …your evil" he chastised, his smile sharp and clear as she rolled on top of her, feeling her legs wrap around his torso, waiting for him to engage.

He looked down on her victorious grin, feeling the heat from her wanting body below him. His own body now aching for her, desperate for the connection to be reignited.

He kissed her lips, and pushed up with his shoulders, his hips interlocking with hers as he brought them together, the union, body to body, looking down on her. His breath hot on her chin.

"you want me," she asked, seeing him nod, his chest thumping so hard she could feel it above her.

"yes, "he breathed, "God yes,"

Amy's' legs tightened their hold on him, increasing the pressure, feeling him quake as he pushed his hips tightly against her, the sensation making him shudder, her tightness and close proximity increasing the sensation and causing him to struggle to remain in control.

He moved again, Amy's hands now sliding up his back, running down his spine, his body tremoring above her as he nuzzled into her neck and drew in a shuddery breath. Their love rolling back and forth between them like waves crashing over a rocky beach, TY finally succumbing to the power she had over him, his growl resonating across her ear as she felt him finally let go.

She held onto him, riding the wave with him as they crashed together. Both enveloped in each other's embrace, their love pure and unbridled as the rest of the house slept peacefully around them.

* * *

Ty's green eyes flickered open slowly, the morning sun was just coming through the window to the side of Amy's bed. He looked down, and smiled, Amy was curled up next to him, her head on his chest. Her eyes still closed and shutting out the world.

He ran his fingers ever so gently across her cheek, tracing that perfect structure. She was a vision, even with disheveled hair and smudged makeup. He took a breath and looked over at the alarm clock, it was just past nine.

"shit" he whispered to himself, as he rubbed his eyes and gently, and ever so slowly pulled his naked body out from under her. She murmured slightly as she fell back onto the bed, Ty freezing next to her as she cuddled into the comforter and settled again. He took a breath of relief and quickly found his clothes, which were scattered all across the room, His boxers somehow ending up hanging from her desk lampshade. He chuckled to himself as he pulled his clothes on, jumping into his jeans and holding his belt in his hands along with the boots as he tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom opposite.

Twenty minutes later he emerged, his hair damp around the edges, his jacket in his hands as he met Lou in the hallway, she smiled at him and wiped a little toothpaste from the corner of his mouth as they walked into the kitchen together.

"coffee?" she asked, Jack looking up from his cup as they entered the room,

"morning "he gruffed, his eyes falling on the fresh and showered Ty, "sleep well I take it?"

"grandpa" Lou whispered, Tys eyes meeting Jacks as he took a seat at the table across for him,

"Morning Jack, "he said softly, "thanks for letting me…."

Jack nodded, sipping his coffee again, "yeah yeah, Im a wonderful guy, I get it, modern man, moving with the times" he rolled his eyes like somehow, he didn't believe it,

Ty smiled and nodded to Lou as she passed him a cup, "really, it means a lot to have your trust, "

Jacks eyes softened, "that cuts both ways,"

Tys eyes glinted at the older, hearing the unspoken message, "I get it, Jack, I do,"

"as long as we are on the same page, "Jack replied, "you'll get no grief from me"

Ty sat back slightly, he had been expecting a full-on confrontation come the morning, his battle plans already in place as he walked down the hallway. But now it seemed there was a cease-fire. A mutual alliance. Something Ty had to admit made him more at ease.

"so today, "Jack asked, "what's on the cards?"

"well, actually, Im glad you asked Jack because Im going to need a little time to set this up" Ty smiled, "can you and Lou keep Amy um…. busy for a few hours, I should be back by lunch?"

"what you got planned this time," Lou asked, sitting down, wanting to know details, Her eyes alive with possible outcomes. Knowing Ty, it was bound to be epic.

"I don't want to say ok, Just …. Um, make sure she's around the house at lunch, and um …. Give her this "he smiled, as he handed Lou a small envelope, jumping slightly when his phone beeped, he looked at the screen and quickly got up, "ok I got to go, Im touching base with Bastion before he flies out and then Im off to set up our day, so…. you two, good to …." he looked at them both as he stepped towards the door.

"No worries Ty, we got this "Lou smiled, Jack nodding and chuckling under his breath as Ty bounced slightly on his heels and ran out the door.

"Im gonna miss him," The old cowboy said softly, watching out the window as the young man bolted across the drive and jumped into his jeep.

"we all are, grandpa," Lou said back, her arm on his shoulders as they looked on as the jeep tore up the slate drive in his haste and barreled towards the man road.

* * *

"did he say when he would be back?" Amy asked, a little perplexed he had once again run out on her without so much as a kiss and a cuddle to welcome in the new day.

"lunchtime, "Jack smiled, "he said he had a few things to do this morning "

Amy chewed her lip as she sat down at the table, confused by Ty's sudden disappearance. "he could have woken me up at least and …"

"Amy, stop reading more into this then there is ok, "Lou said suddenly as she came in from the lounge, "he's been gone for an hour, he wanted to let you sleep, there's no sinister motive behind this, this is your last day together so… he's obviously trying to make it special "

Amy pouted, seeing Lou's point, but still not able to lift her funk "our last day, and so far, I haven't even seen him, "

"here, he gave me this, it's for you" Lou smiled, passing her the envelope "maybe that will explain it better"

Amy looked at the small parchment in her hands, it was from her stationary set, that sat on her desk, he must have written it in the morning before he left for the day. She pulled open the flap and pulled out the yellow page, the little horse motive in the corner making her smile.

{Amy, (my wildcat),

I've got a few things to do this morning, but I promise you, I'll make up for it this afternoon and tonight, I'll send a car for you just after one ok, pack a bag, and make sure you follow the instructions in the delivery, love you, Ty XX}

Amy smiled, her cheeks going pink at the nickname he gave her.

"so, all's good?" Lou enquired, seeing the look and smiling,

"yes, all's good, he said there was a delivery for me?" she looked at Jack, her eyes filled with questions,

"don't look at me, nothing come in as of yet?"

Amy chewed her bottom lip, "ok, well, I'll go feed the horses in the family barn and then maybe …."

"have a shower, do your hair? Get dressed?" Lou suggested, Amy's eyes fell down, looking at her bathrobe and her pj. shorts

"um yeah, I might do that first" she giggled,

"good idea," Jack laughed, As Amy got up and ran back to her room, her mind doing cartwheels as it tried to put together what Ty had planned.

"you didn't tell her he went to see Bastion off" Jack said softly, looking at his oldest granddaughter.

"she didn't need to know that part Grandpa, that makes tomorrow all that more real for her, let them have the day, "

Jack put the coffee cup in the sink and kissed Lou's cheek, "she's going to need you, come Tuesday afternoon you know,"

"she's going to need all of us, "Lou corrected,

"I know, I know, "Jack replied, "I'm heading to Big River, I'll be back around ten, you got her till then?"

Lou nodded, "no worries grandpa, I'll keep her busy"

* * *

Amy put the dishes in the cupboard and chatted indiscriminately with Lou as they continued to put more and more jars into the sterilizer.

"shouldn't the kitchen staff be being doing this?" Amy asked, Seeing Lou pour another batch of prepared strawberries into a large simmering pot.

"Normally yes, but Heartland Jam is a delicate thing and I just don't trust them to do it right, "Lou explained, her large wooden spoon stirring the mix as she added more sugar.

"you're a control freak" Amy giggled, shaking her head,

"no, just a perfectionist, "Lou cut back, throwing her a stern grin.

There was a knock at the door, causing Amy to quickly look at Lou and then wipe her hands on a dishcloth. She opened the mudroom door and smiled at the delivery courier who beamed back at her,

"Im looking for an Amy Fleming," he said happily, his arm holding a large white box.

"Um, that's me" Amy smiled, looking a little confused, was this the delivery Ty had been referring too?

"sign here please, "he said, offering her a clipboard, to which Amy happily obliged, Lou now also craning her neck to see what was going on.

"thank you" Amy took the box and turned back into the house as the courier returned to his truck. She looked at Lou in amazement as she placed it on the kitchen table. It was huge and wrapped tight in a yellow silk bow.

"well, Open it!" Lou demanded, her hands now washed too, her face just as curious as of her younger sibling.,

"ok, "Amy giggled, as her fingers pulled the ribbon and released it, letting it fall onto the table next to the box.

"is there a card or?" Lou asked,

"yeah, "Amy replied quickly, picking up a gold envelope and slowly opening it to see a simple white card inside with a picture of a yellow rose on it,

"SO?" Lou was jumping with excitement now, wanting to know what it said,

Amy smiled and took a breath, her eyes alive as she read it out loud,

 _{To my wildcat,_

 _Something to highlight those amazing blue eyes of yours, your car arrives at one,_

 _Come to me. Let me spoil you one more time._

 _Love you now and always Ty XX}_

"Wildcat?" Lou grinned, her eyebrow high,

Amy blushed, "Ty calls me that, sometimes" her eyes instantly falling back onto the box before her.

"open it, Wildcat!" Lou pushed, coming forward and taking the lid from Amy as She folded back the tissue paper.

Amy gasped, and looked up at her sister, her hands shaking slightly as she pulled the contents of the box up before them.

"OH, Amy! that is…. oh MY "Lou's mouth was open as Amy held up the most intricate and stunning gown she had ever seen. It was a V-neckline Moroccan crepe dress, figure hugging to the thighs where it cascaded down into a long crepe white skirt. The bodice was hand painted geometric shapes in shades of silver and blue, with a soft ombre tulle cape that waved its way gently down from the shoulder line, starting in a soft translucent white and finishing in a deep cobalt blue... It was beautiful, original, and unique and Amy's eyes were enveloped by it and all its beauty.

"Amy! that's a …. that's a Tony Ward original! "Lou gasped, "that has to be worth a…"

Amy nodded, seeing the tag in the box, "oh my lord!"

"he …he designs for the …... all his colors are hand painted and…..." Lou couldn't believe it, her time in New York giving her real depth into the glory of the gown before her. "How… how did TY manage to…."

Amy smiled a soft smile as she replaced the gown ever so carefully into its box and picked up the couriers receipt. The dispatch address reading California.

"Lily," she said softly, her eyes looking up to Lou as they misted over, "she organized this"

Lou covered her mouth, "of course, with her connections, with Hollywood, her star status,"

Amy nodded, covering the garment again, afraid to touch it let alone wear it, her eyes started to brim with tears as she suddenly covered her face. Lou came running to her side and wrapped her in her arms.

"Shhh, hey, what's wrong, "Lou whispered, "this is a beautiful gesture, from both of them, hey, hey, why are you crying "

Amy sobbed into her sister's chest, overwhelmed by the gift and the sentiment attached to it.

"I can't say goodbye, Lou, I can't lose him, not now" she cried, the reality hitting home yet again, she had done her best to only focus on the positives and keep their last three days happy ones. But slowly as time crept on, it was starting to reel her in., Tomorrow he was gone. Leaving her for the better part of a year, and that thought was killing her inside.

"Amy, "Lou soothed, "calm down, I know this is hard I do, I couldn't imagine Scott picking up camp for a month let alone six,"

"I can't do it, Lou, I've tried, I've tried to be strong, but every now and then, when I see that smile, or those eyes when he looks at me a certain way, I…. I …I don't think I can just stand there and let him go…"

Lou kissed her sisters head and held her tight "you will be fine, the both of you will, it's not forever Amy, he will come back and the both of you will be stronger for it, "Lou pulled Amy out before her and wiped her eyes, "he loves you, and you are in his heart always. No matter where he goes, he will always be with you, he will always come back to you."

Amy nodded, sniffing back the tears and giving a shaky smile, "sorry, Im just ..it just catches me now and then and I try to hide it, I don't want to make him feel guilty for going, I know it's the right thing to do and he's struggling too, I've seen the sad little twinkle in his eyes every now and then. "

"it's not forever Amy, you're going to visit him, and I'm sure he will pop in here from time to time too, you know Ty, when does he ever play by the rules. "Lou smiled at her sister, trying to install some hope in her. "it will fly by, you watch and before you know it, he will be walking in that door again. "

Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes, feeling silly for yet again breaking down. She knew what Lou said was right, but it still didn't take the hurt away. She sucked in a breath, and straightened herself up, refusing to allow the up and coming sadness to take hold. He was hers for the next day and a half and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

Lou came to the front door a little over an hour later, Amy had taken her dress to her room and was still sorting out her overnight bag.

"can I help you?" Lou said as she looked out the entrance at a trio of people who stood before her, all dressed in black with travel wheelie cases in tow.

"Hello, I am Dimi, and this is Alfonso, and Regi we are here to see Miss Fleming?"

"Um… I'm Miss Fleming? "Lou said, looking confused,

"oh, you are Mr. Borden's Miss Fleming? Dimi asked, her voice thick with a European accent, "Amy?"

"Oh, no no, "Lou laughed, "that's my sister, I'll just …...um get her for you" Lou headed into the house and quickly rounded the corner of the hallway, opening Amy door and looking inside.

"Um, you have some visitors?" She said, looking perplexed.

"oh. Who?" Amy asked she was sitting at her desk brushing her hair and collecting her shower kit.

"um. Dimi, Alfonso, and Regi?" Lou repeated, looking Just as confused, "I think Ty may have sent them"

Amy came out with her sister and they went back to the front door, where the three individuals had spread out slightly while they waited.

"Um, I'm Amy?"

Dimi came back to stand before her as the door was opened, "Of course you are, " the young lady smiled, "Hello, Im Dimi, and these are my colleagues, we have an appointment with you today, is there somewhere where we can set up?"

Amy looked at Lou and Lou looked at Amy, unsure as to what to say. Jacks truck pulled up behind the black SUV that had the name impressions sprayed across the side of the doors. And looked at the group on his porch, his mustache twitching slightly as Mallory came around and stood next to him.

"Um, what's going on here?" he asked, as Regi and Alfonso offered their hands to him in welcome, which he happily took, although he looked a tad confused as to who they were and why they seemed to have taken up residence on his front porch.

"Um its seems they are here to see, Amy" Lou smiled, "part of Ty's extraordinary day plans I think"

"oh…wow" Mallory said, her eyes falling on the signage on the truck, "Impressions! Really…oh, Amy, if you don't want to take them up on this offer I'm more than happy to fill in and…."

"just wait on, wait on" Jack warned, seeing Dimi turn and smile at him.

"you must be Jack, Ty told me about you,"

"Oh, he did, did he," Jack said, looking a little taken aback,

"My name is Dimi, I'm from Impressions, Ty has booked us to assist Amy here in getting ready for her date "

"My …. My date," Amy said, as she slowly came through the door and stood on the porch, "Ty…. organized all this?"

"yes, I'm here to help you with your prep and personal needs and Alfonso and Regi are here to do your makeup and hair"

"my…. My personal needs? My hair?" Amy was stunned, she looked at Jack and Lou and Mallory and then back at Dimi as she laughed at her shocked expression.

"here read this, it will explain everything," she said, as she handed a small folded piece of paper to Amy.

Amy looked down at the page, and read the words to herself, her eyes darting up and looking back at Jack.

 _{Amy,_

 _Dimi and her team are here to pamper you and treat you like the princess you are. I can't wait to see you standing before me, have fun and stop asking so many questions. just enjoy the ride, Love you TyXX}_

Jack chuffed to himself, seeing her perplexed look after she read the words out loud,

"but…why would he…. he didn't need to …. where are we going and …" Amy stammered?

"do as he sayes and stop asking questions and just enjoy the ride" Jack laughed, as he dipped his hat and went on inside.

"Amy, can I set up in your room," Dimi's request pulling Amy's attention back to her " we have a manicure, pedicure and full body massage to get underway and I don't mean to rush you, but time is a ticking"

Amy nodded, still a little stunned, Lou guiding her back inside as the trio of attendants followed her. Mallory's voice asking questions and queries as they went, her interest mainly in if they actually did teenage birthday parties and how much notice she would need to give them if they did.

* * *

The limo pulled up at one on the dot, Jack seeing it slide up to the front gate, He was getting used to luxury cars around the ranch, they seemed to be commonplace now. He huffed to himself as he slowly walked into the lounge room, Mallory and Lou sitting waiting patiently for Amy to come out of her room.

Her three attendants had been with her since eleven, and although from time to time they came out of the room, Amy wrapped in an opulent robe, with Dimi close behind her. No one had seen them in the last hour as final touches were put into place, the driver, the same young man who had taken them to Rumors had come inside and waited patiently in the kitchen. Jack giving him an acknowledging nod as they heard the bedroom door open and watched as Dimi, Regi and Alfonso came out into the living area, smiles on their faces as they looked back at the room.

Everyone looked on as Amy slowly came into view, Lou covering her mouth as her eyes met her sisters. Jack not able to hide his emotions either, as he saw his granddaughter come into view before him.

Amy looked beautiful, her dress, that special one of a kind dresses, sat perfectly on her petite form, it followed her curves and the hand painted patterns in blues and silver glimmered as she moved, the white skirt, slim, yet silky slipped around her legs, showing a full-length kick pleat as she walked.

She smiled, the soft tulle cape cascading down her shoulders like a summer waterfall, flowing behind her in its ombre of white to blue. The look finished with a pair of electric blue pumps, high and strappy, elongating those perfectly tanned legs. She was a vision, her hair cascading around her shoulders, straightened into silky threads, with the intermitted tightly twisted curl here and there. Her eyes Smokey, her lips pink, those pools of blue so bright they were almost overpowering.

"Amy "Jack whispered, coming forward and stopping before her, "you look beautiful," he dared not touch her, for fear of messing up the perfect picture.

"thank you, grandpa" Amy whispered, she looked at Lou and Mallory who were in stunned silence "so…. what do you think, am I one-off designer dress worthy?"

"you…. You are exceptional" Lou breathed, "you look absolutely gorgeous"

"I feel like a piece of art" Amy giggled, trying to maintain her decorum, seeing Dimi smile at her.

"I left you a gift bag in your room, filled with all the products we used today, "she said, "you look amazing Amy, "

Alfonzo came over to her and quickly touched up her hair, moving some of it slightly so it fell just right "go and get your man young lady, this here will blow his mind "He kissed his fingers in an exaggerated motif, praising the beauty before him.

Amy smiled as Alfonzo and Regi gave her almost touching cheek kisses, as they fluffed her hair and adjusted her dress.

"Well, your rides here" Jack cut in, nodding to the young man in the dark suit, "I suppose you shouldn't keep Master Borden waiting "

Amy grinned and took a few steps into the kitchen, stopping before she reached the mudroom, Jack seeing her apprehension.

"It's ok Miss, "the driver said quickly, "I've laid out the carpet for you, you don't need to worry about getting that beautiful dress dirty "

Jack grinned and took Amy hand leaning in and gently kissing her cheek "seems your young man has thought of everything.

Amy walked with her grandfather out to the car, the red-carpet walkway saving her dress as it swirled around her legs as she moved, Mallory holding her tulle cape up and away from the ground, Lou running ahead and opening the back-limo door. Once Amy was in the seat, safe and sound, they all waved her on her way. Jack placing his arm around Lou as they watched the car depart. Dimi and her crew saying their farewells as they packed up soon after and went on their way too. Jack smiling in amusement at Mallory as she looked through the gift bag of pampering products and wished they were hers.

"she looked amazing didn't she," Lou said, looking at the pictures she had snapped on her phone, one in particular of Amy and Jack that looked perfect in the soft light.

"he's really pulling out all the stops, "Jack said, "I hope this doesn't backfire on him"

Lou looked a little concerned by the comment, not following Jacks train of thought.

"I'm not saying he doesn't love her Lou, that's as obvious as a white face stud bulls…..you know" he said, "I'm saying, their young, and no amount of play acting is going to change the fact that they still have a lot of growing up to do before they are in a place where they can call this permanent. "

"come on Jack, "Mallory protested, "he got her a designer dress, her own entourage, a limo, he sang to her for goodness sakes, you can't say that's not true, or permanent"

Jack gave her an edgy look and silenced the little blonde. "they are kids, and life isn't all fancy cars, pretty dresses and expensive nights out, that's all I'm saying, come tomorrow, he's got a multi-million-dollar company to run, she's got her career here and life is going to get in the way. "he rubbed his jaw, worried for them both, "it's going to be a long six months, and I just don't want to see either of them investing into this to see it all crumble to pieces in the end. "

"Grandpa, I don't think that's going to…." Lou protested.

"you're a worry wart Jack, they are in love, that's all that matters, "Mallory broke in, her ears going to the beep outside which was her mother picking her up, "I think you just need to chill and take it for what it is" she waved to them both and headed for the door, leaving Lou and Jack alone in the lounge.

"you're really worried about them aren't you," Lou asked.

"yes Lou, I am, he's 19, she's 17, they are kids, who knows how they are going to feel once this is all over, he's going to have to grow up in the next six months, and what if that ultimately takes him away permanently. "Jack rubbed his face, "I'm not against them Lou, I can see how much they care for each other, but I know how easily things can change. It's a worry, they are so invested in each other right now, but who knows about tomorrow., it's not like their engaged, or anything "

Lou looked at her hands, not answering him. Jack face cooling slightly with her silence, It wasn't like Lou to hold a rebut.

"Lou, "Jack pushed, "you know something, don't you? "

"Grandpa, I promised, I said I wouldn't say" she whispered,

"Lou! come on now, "Jack came over to her taking her arms, "tell me what you know"

Lou took a breath, and let her eyes look up at her grandfather, "you can't say anything ok, if she finds out I told you, she will never trust me again"

"Ok OK, I won't say a word, "Jack agreed, his eyes locked to Lou's now.

Lou paused and gave a faint smile, her fingers playing with themselves, "well, you know how you said that you're worried their love isn't permanent, that they are just boyfriend and girlfriend," she said softly.

Jack nodded, "yes, that's what I said, things change. people change"

"well, they are a little more permanent than you realize, "she replied, looking quickly at her hands again.

Jack held onto Lou and he processed her words, "Lou, what does that actually mean? there more permanent than I…" he stopped, his eyes suddenly growing in size, "you don't mean…. They …. he…. are you sure?"

Lou nodded, and gave a week smile, "yes Grandpa, that's exactly what I mean"

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front on the large ranch house at Lucky Alberta, Amy looked out the window and saw the flowers were in bloom and there was a man in a suit standing near the front slate steps waiting for her arrival.

Amy looked down at her hands, her diamond on display, she had put in on in the car when they left. Her nails in a perfect French manicure making the ring and, on her hand, look even more beautiful,

She took a breath as the car came to a stop, she couldn't see Ty anywhere, she had texted him a few times throughout the morning, but only received a heart emoticon back in response. He was not giving her anything. This was all to be a total surprise.

The man at the front entrance came over to her and opened the limos back door, he smiled and offered her his hand. "Miss Fleming, please, allow me to escort you"

Amy nodded and stepped out of the car, her dress swirling around her as he escorted her to the large oak doors with the Lucky insignia on them. She waited patiently as he opened the access, escorting her into the main lobby, her heels clicking on the polished slate floors.

She looked around as House, staff quickly darted around, moving out of the way, her ears picking up music playing from the main reception room. Her escort led her on through the frosted glass doorway, turning through a small hall and then he smiled and pulled back a set of heavy, roof to floor curtains, "there you go Miss, straight through there, have a glorious night"

He stepped back and gave her a smile, motioning for Amy to go on alone. It was just after three now, the sun low in the sky, sending a warm glow across the main reception room as it beamed through the large glass windows. Amy had been here before, this was the same room that they had held the party for the board members in when TY had first been given the company.

She looked around the room, it was now rather empty with one or two lounges in the far corners, a white table covered by a long tablecloth and a highly polished timber floor. The fireplace was lit though, and its warmth filtered across the open space. Amy looked around, hearing the music, its muted tones coming from behind the Terrance entrance doors. That same terrace where Ty had been drugged and taken from by Wade and Talons cronies all those months before. She took a breath, reliving that fear for a moment when they realized he was gone. Her eyes blinking it away as she moved towards the terrace doors, her hands turning the brass handles as she opened them to the afternoon sun and what lay beyond.

As she stepped through, she looked across the beautiful rose gardens that encircled the terrace area. They were not in full bloom, due to the season, but the balustrades were covered with posies of yellow and blue cornflowers, wrapped in fairy light strands, that would sparkle once the sun fell. There were barrels too, filled with evergreens and cornflowers, Amy's favorite posies, all around the wooden balustrades and deck. Amy took a breath, taking it all in, her finger picking a flower as she moved around the corner of the house, she stopped, her heart skipping a beat, as she finally found what she had been looking for.

There in the middle of the central terrace area was one perfectly set dining table for two, with champagne flutes, a dinner setting, and the perfect cornflower centerpiece. In front of that perfect table, looking a little bashful, his hands holding a single long-stemmed yellow rose was the one person that made her heart feel like it was about to explode.

He looked up at her, his eyes a vibrant green as he took in the beauty before him, his smile widening as he saw the full effect of his gift to her. His hair falling into his eyes as he moved his hands, his smile wide showing his teeth.

Amy held her breath, Ty was dressed in a Black Modern cut Tuxedo, with a crisp white tailored shirt, fixed perfectly with a smart black bowtie and collar pins. It was a sharp and updated incarnation of the basic classic tuxedo, perfectly fitted to enhance his square shoulders and lean cut torso. Featuring a two button, single-breasted front closure, satin notch lapels, with satin besom pockets, and fashioned from tropical worsted wool in a sharp cut giving him a trimmer and sexier silhouette, Amy couldn't take her eyes off him, her mind drinking him in as he smiled at her again. Sometimes. she had to admit, the best formal wear was all about going back to the basics and wearing it well! And boy, had Ty achieved that!

She stepped forward, seeing him chuckle and do the same, her eyes alive as she gave him a little curtsy.

"you look, just…wow" he finally said as he came up before her and took her hand, noticing the ring and giving her an even bigger smile. "that dress looks amazing on you"

"well, I feel like a princess," Amy said softly, "this is beautiful, how did you…."

Ty looked away, his eyes giving away his secrets, "Mom, helped me with that, she put in a call to…Tony and"

"your mom knows Tony Ward?" Amy said quickly.

Ty chuckled again as his hand gently squeezed hers, "he's designed a couple of things for her and well, since he was in Cali, he …"

"it's beautiful, but I …. I can't keep it, it must be worth a fortune" Amy exclaimed "I feel like I should take out an insurance policy just to wear it"

He grinned, "it's yours, so, stop stressing ok, "he lent in and kissed her lips, "I sent Tony a picture of you and he chose it himself, "

"how, when did you plan this, this couldn't have been done all today, you…. you wouldn't have had enough time to…." Amy was in a whirlwind, filled with questions and queries.

"Amy!" He laughed, taking her over to the table, "stop with all the questions, it doesn't matter how or when I set this all up ok, just know I did and it was all for you, "he pulled out her chair and helped her sit down "just enjoy it, and let me spoil you"

Amy nodded, and gave him a smile of acceptance as he knelt down on one knee next to her and offered her the rose. "this is for you," those green eyes looked up at her, making her giddy inside, he was going all the way this time. With the music, the flowers, the dress, the makeup and pamper team. It was above and beyond anything she could have imagined. Amy placed the rose on the table next to her as he took his seat opposite. His eyes catching a waiter who stood off by the back doors, who instantly came over and filled their glasses with sparkling water to start.

Amy didn't think it was possible to outdo his singing debut at Rumors, but this was pretty close to perfection. A private dinner on a beautifully decorated terrace. The sun setting behind them as the fairy lights started to come alive in the twilight haze. TY reached across the table and took her hand, the diamond on her finger sparkling in the low lights.

"you do look amazing Amy, "he said softly, unable to hide the grin that crept across his face.

"well you can thank Dimi and Regi and Alfonzo for that, "she giggled, she motioned to her hair and her nails and her face, "this is all their work"

"Dimi's cool Hey," Ty laughed, "a bit over the top sometimes, but cool"

"I take it, another friend of yours from your Hollywood days," Amy asked, learning new things about him all the time.

Ty sipped his drink and nodded, "yeah, she used to do my mom's make up a lot, but she relocated when she got married, opened her own little business in Oregon called Im…."

"Impressions," Amy said, seeing him nod, "you got her to come all the way from Oregon?"

Ty chuckled and shook his head, "no…. she was in Vancouver actually, doing a show, and she said she'd love to come up here and …well help me out,"

Amy grinned, "that look on your face tells me that help wasn't for free?"

He chuckled and looked away, his eyes a little bashful, "it was worth it. What's a little embarrassment on my part if I get to give you an afternoon with the best makeup and design team there is"

Amy cocked her brow, "what did you trade for my pamper session?"

He grinned again and sipped his drink, his cheeks flushing slightly,

"TY! come on, spill, what did you offer as a trade?"

He sat still for a moment as his smile increased along with the flush in his cheeks, "let's just say impressions were doing a photo shoot for in Style 101 magazine and she needed an extra …. model"

Amy covered her mouth, "that's what you were doing this morning wasn't it, when you disappeared, on me... I wondered why you wouldn't even answer my texts!" Amy grinned, knowing how much Ty hated being used for his image and family name, and here he was posing in a fashion shoot, so she could have an afternoon of pampering.

"that suit, its…." she pushed,

He grinned again, "yeah, a gift for my efforts, "he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I want a copy of that magazine when it comes out," she said quickly, seeing him look away and motion to the waiter again.

They dined on a beautifully prepared gourmet meal, made by a chef Ty had pulled from one of Calgary's lead restaurants. Ty filling Amy's glass with champagne and taking one whiskey himself. The meal was exquisite. With a starter course salad, served in cute little white bowls, garnished with the zestiest salad dressing Amy had ever experienced, it was both light and healthy, leaving room for the hearty meal that was to come. Crispy iceberg lettuce, with romaine, and arugula, topped with fresh sliced avocado and thin shreds of prosciutto. It didn't only look pretty but it tasted divine.

Ty watched Amy as she accepted the next course, this a small white plate holding the most delectably soft gnocchi. With a creamy and velvety pesto sauce, covered with shards of fresh parmesan.

"this is …so good," she said, as she pushed one more potato dumpling into her mouth. Ty finishing his mouthful as he grinned at her, "who wouldn't like potato dumplings hey"

The plates were cleared after the second course and Amy finished her champagne, Ty raising his brow at her when she asked for another,

"I promise I won't get tipsy this time ok, "she laughed, "I know my limits now"

"Ok, ok," he replied, "but that's it, you were totally gone on four last time"

The main meal was brought out to them next, Ty thanking the waiter as he placed it on the table.

"wow, "Amy breathed as her grilled fillet steak was placed before her, a serving of chargrilled asparagus by its side. The waiter tipped a small pot of juz over her serving, letting it form a dark red circle around the meat.

"Guinness marinated fillet with asparagus and Guinness reduction." the young man said. Stepping back and returning to the kitchen.

Amy giggled, her country element coming to the foreground, seeing Tys confused look at her chuckle. "he could have just said Steak and asparagus with gravy"

Ty shook his head, his smile wide, as he started to eat, he could take the girl out of the country, but he couldn't take the country essence out of the girl.

The sun had set around them now, the meal taking its time between courses, allowing them to digest and relax. TY held Amy's hand as the twilight turned into early evening, the stars coming out around them as the fairly light bathed the terrace in a golden glow. Two other staff came out and lit candles around the edges of their little private dining space, the scent of lilac and lavender wafting across the decking as the flames flickered gently in the evening breeze.

Amy was mesmerized, this was pure heaven. Ty had gone to so much effort for her. Giving her the perfect night of her dreams.

Amy nibbled on baked brie bites with jam which were so creamy and sweet, the pasty was light and fluffy with the filling melting away as it touched her tongue. She fed Ty, as she loved to do, pressing the soft offering into his mouth and laughing when the brie oozed down his chin. Her hand quickly wiping it with a napkin as to not mark his sexy suit.

Coffee followed with small chocolate and nut biscuits, ending the meal on a gentle, sweet note. Their eyes met as TY finished his whiskey, placing the tumbler back on the table and whispering to the waiter as he cleared the plates away.

He returned monetarily with a bottle of sparkling water, which Ty filled their glasses with again, Amy smiling at him and his restraint.

Once the table was cleared, and the wait staff disappeared into the kitchen, TY wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood up. Amy watched as he came around to her side and took her hand, looking down on her softly and taking a steadying breath.

"will you dance with me," he asked his voice low, his eyes alive in the fairy lights flicker.

"of course," Amy replied as she stood up and let him fold her hand onto his arm as he guided her to the terrace steps. Amy looked over at him, a little confused now, not sure where he was taking her, his hand holding hers as he helped her down the steps one at a time.

They walked arm in arm along a paved pathway, amongst the rose gardens and then across a soft, well-kept green lawn, where Amy stopped suddenly her eyes opening wide as he grinned at her.

Before them, was a beautifully decorated gazebo, decked out in fairy lights and lanterns, the trees around it also had tiny lights adorning them, the gentle breeze making them dance as they swayed. Ty stepped before her, and once again assisted her in stepping up onto the wooden flooring, her dress cascading out behind her as he left her for a moment and went over to the corner roof strut where a small hook held a remote, he pressed the button and one of Amy's favorite songs started to play. The speakers in the gazebos roof struts, not seen from the floor.

"Ty I…." she said, as he came back to her, and gently took her in his arms, "that's my …..."

"favorite song "he agreed, "so will you dance with me?"

Amy nodded, letting his arms slide around her body, her arms lifting to run around his neck.

Her eyes locked to his as they swayed to the tones of Mackenzie Porter's 'If you Asked me to'

 _{People whisper behind our back}_

 _{That we're too young to run this fast}_

 _{But I'd run through a burning house for you}_

 _{If you ask me_ to _}_

Amy let her head rest upon Ty's chest as they moved, her eyes closing for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling of his body next to hers, his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. The music swirled around them as they danced slowly around that picturesque gazebo. The stars flickering in the dark Alberta sky.

 _{If we're the dark horse, I'll place my bet}_

 _{If we're a roulette wheel, I'd put it all on red}_

 _{Cause red is the color I'd bleed for you}_

 _{If you ask me too}_

Amy looked up at TY, her eyes locking to him as the song continued, her smile wide and filled with love and he gazed down at her. Those green emeralds catching the fairy lights around them and sparking with his love for her.

 _{I want a love that grows like a tall jack pine}_

 _{And I want to grow old with your hand in mine}_

 _{Down that road I'll walk with you}_

 _{Baby if you ask me too}_

 _{Baby if you ask me too}_

Ty pulled her close, his arms holding her to him as he turned her around with the melody, the perfect moment captured by one of the wait staff at Ty's request, snapping an image of them wrapped in each other's embrace.

 _{If there's a river long and wide}_

 _{And you were stranded on the other side}_

 _{Well I'd swim that raging river for you}_

 _{If you ask me too}_

 _{I want a love that grows like a tall jack pine}_

 _{And I want to grow old with your hand in mine}_

 _{Down that road I'll walk with you}_

 _{Baby if you ask me too}_

 _{Baby if you ask me too}_

Amy smiled at her man, her hand raising to his cheek, she had never felt so loved and adorned as she did right then at that moment. They were young, they were kids, they still had their lives ahead of them. But this was right, this was where she was meant to be. Ty Borden was her soul mate, he had come to her as a troubled young man, lost to not only himself but to the world. She had found a connection in him that she had never felt in anyone else. A fire that just wouldn't die, no matter what trials they faced. It scared her how much she loved him. It terrified her that her heart could ache for someone so bad. He was her other half, the perfect fit to her heart and her love. She knew, in that moment, as he held her close, as those green eyes looked down on her with all the love he had inside of him to give, that this was her perfect time. This was her happily ever after. Ty was and always would be the love of her life.

He smiled at her, feeling those blue eyes penetrating his soul.

"Hey, you ok," he asked, curious as to why she was locked onto him so intently.

Amy nodded and pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently as she took a breath and joined Mackenzie in her final verse. That sweet melodic voice of hers swirling around Ty and making his heart thump that little harder.

 _{Tie me a circle from a piece of string}_

 _{And I will wear it as your ring}_

 _{No there_ isn't nothing _I wouldn't give to you}_

 _{If you ask me too}_

* * *

"wow Ty, this is truly beautiful, "Amy said as he opened the guest houses front door and motioned for her to go inside. Amy had his jacket around her shoulders now, as the night had started to take on a chill. She looked around the quaint little structure, loving how it had been designed.

"we finished construction a few weeks back," Ty said, "after Wade left, I thought the place needed a complete overhaul"

"I love it," She smiled, looking over the decor before her.

It was a small intimate area, with a pot belly stove in the center with open cut log walls, there was a lounge, old style with heavy leather and throws, a large Indian motif rug the spread out across the polished boards. The windows were large and covered in sheer drapes of cheesecloth that muted the view of the wild lands that backed onto the property. The bed was wrought iron, with quilted comforters and copious amounts of pillows. With a firebox, filled with cut wood and kindling, and a small kitchenette with a bench, fridge, and microwave. It was elegant, yet rustic and felt really homely.

"the bathroom is through there," TY said gently as he pulled open the fire grate and picked up the lighter. "I'll get this fire going and warm you up a bit"

Amy smiled and went over to the bathroom, where there was a soaker tub, a natural rock waterfall shower and a singular wall mounted vanity. She turned back and watched as Ty blew gently on the flames, fanning them as they took hold of the kindling, the sound of crackling making her feel warm inside. Ty stood up and shut the grate, then went back to the front door and picked up the two overnight bags that had graciously been left there for the two of them by the house staff.

"so…" he said, his eyes as bright as the fire, his smile wide and happy, "you like, "

Amy nodded, unable to hide her smile. "it's perfect, tonight, today, it's just perfect"

"just perfect?" he questioned, as he sidled over to her, "I was going for…"

"extraordinary" Amy laughed as he dropped the bags and grabbed her wrapping her in his waiting arms. His lips finding hers as he stole a kiss.

"yes, yes, Extraordinary "she giggled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked around the newly furnished room.

"it did turn out nice hey," he agreed, "Bastion said he was going for a country cabin feel, I think he nailed it"

"is this where Bastion stays? "Amy asked,

"No …. he stays in the main house when he's here, I gave him Thomas's quarters. "he kissed her cheek as he went over to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, "it's only fitting the guy who runs the place has the biggest suite hey"

"isn't that you now?" She asked, taking a seat on the large bed,

TY nodded, as he took a swig of his water, offering one to her to which she refused, "yeah, I suppose so, but with Bastion moving to Montana, Louis, will take over here until we find a replacement"

"Louis?"

"Yeah, he's run Montana as the manager for years, way back when I was a little kid even. "he explained. "he was on holidays when we were there for dads funeral, but I'll make sure he makes himself known to you when he arrives, "he smiled and came over to her, "you'll like him, he's a bit like a younger version of Jack, just a little shorter and a lot less grumpy"

Amy giggled and lent against Ty, enjoying being next to him, the warmth from the fire taking the edge of the room.

She pulled his jacket off her shoulders and hung it over the end of the bed rail, Ty slipping his arms around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek.

"you tired," he asked,

"no, "Amy said, her dress sprayed out around her, "I'm too excited and high on romance to be sleepy"

"high on romance," he said, nodding to himself, "so, can I share that high, or…"

"If you kiss me, I can give you a taste of it, then you can decide if you want some more or not?" she teased.

Ty grinned at her, loving her cheeky words and games, his smile curling into a seductive one as he lent in and kissed her again, this kiss, slow and sultry, his mouth working on hers and drawing her in. It held for longer than Amy was prepared for, his tongue rolling across her bottom lip when he finally pulled away.

He turned on the bed, so he was facing her, sitting there, looking sexy as hell in his white shirt and suit pants.

"so, "Amy purred, knowing that look, his eyes were as dark as emeralds now. "you like? you want more"

It was Tys turn to roll his lips now, the glint in his eyes giving her his answer.

He went to take another taste, but Amy pressed her hand against his chest and stood up, Ty's expression confused, not sure why she had rebuked him.

"settle, "she said softly, "this is a very expensive dress, so, before you get too carried away, can you maybe help me get out of it?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, her fingers pulling her hair out of the way as she exposed a long silver zip that ran down to just above her behind.

TY grinned and stood up, "now who am I to refuse that kind of offer," he stepped forward and took hold of the zipper, his fingers unhooking the small catch, and then pulling it slowly down her spine, the dress releasing as he did, his lips curling, as her bare back came into view. His eyes sparkling slightly when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Once the zip was undone, Amy turned again, her eyes catching the firelight, as her hands held the open dress against her torso. "can you hold it for me as I step out of it" she asked,

"of course" Ty replied, coming around to the front of her and taking hold of the straps as Amy pulled her arms through them and then looked up at him as he held it in place as she raised her leg and slid out from inside it, Ty moving it slightly and folding it over his arm, taking the tulle and the skirt up and then smiling at her as she covered her naked torso with her arms. Standing before him now in high heels and little lace panties.

"Um..." he coughed, try to look away, but failing miserably, "where do you want me to…."

Amy grabbed his suit jacket and pulled it on, buttoning it up to cover her exposed breasts, she then took the dress from him and pointed to her overnight bag. "there's a dress bag and hanger in there"

TY fetched it and before either of them said another word the exquisite work of art that Amy had been wearing was safely stowed in its protective sleeve, hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

TY came over to Amy and grabbed her by the lapels, his smile cheeky as he walked her back over to the fire.

"that jacket looks better on you that it did on me" he whispered, his hands around her waist again as Amy grabbed his collar and pulled him close, her tanned legs on tippy toes as she pressed her lips to his again.

"I love you in a tux" she whispered, "I get all tingly when I see you all dressed up"

"tingly, hey" he grinned, his forehead pressed to hers,

"yes, Tingly, "she repeated, "like I am right now, there's something about you and dress pants that…."

TY stepped in a little closer again, his body now in contact with hers, as Amy's fingers started to undo his bowtie and the buttons on his shirt.

"wait, "he said softly, touching the tip of her nose, playing his own game now, "that's an expensive suit you know, maybe we need to hang that up too," he grinned, his smile devilish as he gave her a quick flick of the lapel. "just to be safe, we wouldn't want it getting damaged or …."

"Oh, ok, "Amy raised her brow, seeing where he was going with this, his intention to get her out from under his tux jacket now easily seen. Amy moved away from him slightly, those eyes never leaving her as she flicked her hair back and rolled her lip, her hands halting as her eyes looked him up and down.

"You first, those pants, and the shirt, their just as valuable, aren't they?" She mocked him and stepped back, taking a seat on one of the large lounge chairs. Her legs crossed over one another as she waited for him to respond.

Ty stood still for a moment, his back to the fire now, seeing she had turned his game back onto him. "ok, fair enough" he agreed, his hands moving to his buttons as he slowly started to finish the job Amy had started.

"Slowly now," Amy said softly, "take your time, make it worth my while"

Ty cocked his brow, his stance square in front of her. His smile a little dry,

"do we have any music, maybe you could…." she asked

"No! "he laughed, "I'm, not a Chippendale, I don't …"

"Aww, but if you strip for me, maybe I'll …." Amy bit her finger, playing the flirt even further. Seeing Ty rub his forehead and weigh up the embarrassment for himself over getting to see her perform for him.

"No Music, "he said, "but I'll take my time, and …. well, "

Amy nodded, pulling her legs up and sitting up in her chair, eagerly awaiting the up and coming private show. Ty took a deep breath and rubbed his face, his hand running through his hair as he gave her a rueful smile. He was nervous, he wasn't ashamed of his body, he was comfortable in his own skin, but actually performing for her, be it behind closed doors, and in such a way took him slightly out of his comfort zone.

"Ok, Ok," he breathed, his eyes meeting hers as he inhaled and expanded his chest. Amy's eyes alive as he slowly, inch by inch finished off his buttons and pulled his shirt out by the seam from his pants, releasing it and exposing his obliques as he did one side at a time.

Amy clapped, little fairy claps, as he flexed his shoulders slightly turning and rolling one side of the shirt off to reveal his arm. He stopped, and rubbed his face, hearing her giggle, his head shaking as the nerves took him again. He turned his back to her, Amy hearing him laugh under his breath. His shoulders squaring again as he tried to compose himself to go on with the tease.

"don't stop, you're doing great!" she encouraged, hearing him chuckle and then sigh, his back was too her now, his stance a shoulder length apart as he stood before the fire, the light of the embers and flames casting his silhouette across the room.

She saw him once again inflate his lungs, his chest and shoulders expanding, and he pulled the shirt slowly and seductively down his arms, revealing his back, those shoulder blades Amy adored now on full display.

Amy chewed her fingernail, forgetting about her French manicure. She was finding it hard to stay in her seat. Ty's half-naked torso now flexing before her, that back, those shoulders moving as he pulled the shirt from his arms and draped it over the chair nearby. Now in only his dress pants and shoes TY stood still in front of the fire. His back moving as he turned to once again face her. Amy's eyes bright and excited as she watched him like a giddy child.

"stay right there!" she suddenly said, as she got up and raced over to her bag, TY watching her in bewilderment as she fumbled around inside it, then once she found what she was looking for she raced back and jumped back onto her chair.

TY shook his head and rubbed his face, his cheeks now bright red, not only from the fire. His smile one of embarrassed refusal as Amy held up two ten-dollar bills,

He shook his head in protest, denying her, his hands on his hips and he gently laughed,

Amy pouted, her big blue eyes looking up at him like a sad puppy.

"stop that" he gently warned, his tone soft and pliable. "I'm not doing…. that's not going to happen"

Amy pouted again waving the bills at him, her eyes filled with hope and desire. "please, for me?"

TY looked at the floor and took a breath, the fire warm on his bare back as he looked back up at her, his resolve failing, he couldn't refuse her, even if it meant his own mortification.

"don't you dare tell a soul I did this ok, "he warned, "I mean it, no one, not Soraya or Ashley or anyone!"

Amy nodded, excitement on her features now, she was gently buzzed by the champagne she had consumed at dinner, and she had never been to a strip show before, she'd seen them in movies and alike but, to have the man you loved, before her, in all his manly glory, willing to perform for her. Well, willing was probably an overstep, but …. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Amy sat up in her chair, her eyes transfixed on Ty as he rubbed his jaw and tried to psych himself up into doing what she wanted him to do.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Ty said in a whisper to himself as he chuckled and took a deep breath, Amy grinning at him, her hands raised with her money offering, waiting for that appropriate moment to pass it on.

Amy inhaled quickly as TY bounced on his heels three times and then stepped closer to her, still out of her reach, but close enough that Amy could take him all in. He lowered his head slightly, letting his hair fall across his face as he, one foot and a time, extended his stance. Squaring his hips and raising his arms slightly, as his shoulders rolled, his obliques rippling as he slid his hands across his chest and down his body and brought them to rest on his belt buckle. Ty's movements were exaggerated, slow and sensual. Amy watching on as he slowly rocked one hip at a time making his body move and contort, that lean physique with just the right amount of muscle mass making Amy all of a sudden feel rather hot under his jacket.

She blew the hair from her eyes with her lips as she tapped the arms of the chair, loving the show that was performing before her. TY unclipped his belt buckle, his fingers playing with the belt as he lifted his gaze to lock to hers. This was intoxicating for Amy, she shuddered as those eyes held her to ransom. A fire building inside of her that she was having trouble controlling. The low light of the cabin casting reflections from the fire across that perfect torso and chest. Ty was the epitome of raw, unbridled sex, it dripped off him as he let the belt and buckle fall to the floor, His shoulders rolled again as he took a step closer, his chest expanding as he took a deeper breath than normal.

Amy's bottom lip dropped slightly, he may have not wanted to do a striptease, but dam, he was good at it. His movements made her swallow hard as those hips rolled again. The firelight making him look like an Adonis before her as it made the edges of his body glow from behind. One button, then the next, slow and deliberate.

Amy chewing her lip, wishing in her heart of hearts now he would just drop the pants and take her. But true to the game she had asked Ty to play he continued on. He unzipped his trousers, as he took a breath, his abdomen tensing as he inhaled, his hands slid around his hips and his flicked one side of his pants, making it fall open and expose his black boxers beneath. His hands nudging them down slightly, making them ride low on his hips.

Amy grinned, and sat a little further forward, her eyes now glued to his torso. Ty gently kicked off his dress shoes, pushing them out of the way as he stepped close again, a slow, elongated movement that now had his hips in line with Amy's excited and mischievous face. Her smile wide as his hands slid across his hips again and edged his trousers ever so slowly over his hipbone, letting them fall to the floor. Now standing before her in just his boxers her turned away stepping out of his trousers as he returned to the fire, his back once again in view. Amy grabbed his pants and threw them over the side of the couch as he turned, teasingly and came back to stand before her, his chest expanding as he sucked in a nervous breath, his expression a little giddy, as he gave her a coy smile.

"take it off, take it off!" Amy chanted, seeing him roll his eyes and shake his head slightly, enjoying her excitement but finding it hard to stay in this sexy stripper guy persona.

Amy waved the money at him, giggling as he grinned at her too, His laugh muffled as he covered his mouth with his hand, he pushed his hip forward, wiggling his eyebrows as invitation, giving her what she wanted, Amy laughing out loud now as she pushed the ten dollar bill under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them low on his hip, she hooted and bounced on her chair, giggling madly as Ty shook his head and couldn't hold back his own mirth, his sexy persona well and truly gone now. He took a deep breath, reining in his own giggles as he turned and gave her his other hip, a step forward. His eyes bright and filled with amusement. Amy again pressing some money against his skin.

Her face now erupting into laughter as the silliness of what they were doing over ran the two of them. Ty covered his mouth and turned slightly away, his head shaking as he couldn't hold the laughter anymore, he felt ridiculous, and although embarrassed beyond belief he chuckled and tried to control his amusement.

Amy clapped and hollered, standing up and grabbing his hands, pulling him to her and hugging him tightly, "that was amazing! you were so sexy!"

Ty shook his head, his smile wide but his cheeks still red, "no that was embarrassing, and If you dare tell…anyone!"

Amy shook her head, "I won't, I promise those pics are just for me"

Ty froze and looked at her, "Pics? What pics, "he asked suddenly his eyes taking on a panicked glint as he saw her phone next to her "Amy you…. you didn't…. Amy …. You delete them right now or so help me…."

Amy bust out laughing and fell back onto the couch, her giggles ringing around the room as Ty grabbed her and rolled himself on top of her, pinning her down and giving her a nervous smile.

"I'm serious Amy, don't you dare let anyone" he smiled, the edges of his lips though telling a different story.

"too late!" Amy giggled hysterically, playing with him, taunting him "I already sent them"

"f...u...c..k!" he whispered, his smile and joviality slipping now "…. don't, don't joke ok, Amy, tell me, you didn't right, ... I…. I can't…. "he warned, his smile was still there, and he was playing along but Amy could see the worry in his eyes. She pulled her giggles in and kissed his lips gently, Ty releasing her and pulling up to sit on the couch. He took a breath, his hand running through his hair as he centered himself. Amy sat up next to him, seeing the change in his mood. His eyes giving him away. It was subtle, but it was there, she had. in her cheeky play, involuntarily crossed a line without realizing it. The effect of that was now written all over his face.

Amy pulled close to him and held her phone out in front of herself making sure he could see what she was about to do, her finger hitting delete over and over again until all the images were gone. Her hand on his shoulder as she heard him exhale. "I'm sorry, that was unfair, I didn't think"

He rubbed his face, as he exhaled through his fingers, his eyes a little wide as he nodded and looked away while he tried to rein in the feelings that had overtaken him. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to react like that, "he said in a whisper, "it just struck a nerve when…. sorry. I know you wouldn't do …" he stopped, his eyes falling on the money that was still attached to his waistband, he shook his head and pulled them free letting them fall onto the rug as he got up and moved away, heading for the kitchen and grabbing another bottle of water.

Amy watched him as he took a mouthful, his eyes looking out the window, his chest heaving as he settled himself down.

Amy stood up and came over to the counter, feeling terrible for taking their game too far. "I'm really sorry Ty, I didn't …"

"It's ok, "he whispered, "I'm not mad, not at you, "he threw her a soft smile, "I just need a minute ok"

Amy nodded and went back to the couch, "do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, knowing he would probably say no like he usually did, but she felt responsible this time, so she needed to at least offer to help him through.

Taking the images and threatening to share them had crossed a line, she knew that, Ty had been exploited more than once that way, Bella had plastered pictures of him all over the internet without his approval, and then, well there was Wade and his abuse of Ty when he was drugged, those images of him and Britt Kearney had nearly destroyed him, not only publicly but personally too.

Amy knew he didn't think she was going to do the same thing, it was more the situation that had caught him off guard, and for that, she was truly sorry.

TY put the bottle down and came over to her, taking a seat beside her now remorseful face. His body rocked forward, and he rested on his knees.

"it was just a feeling, like a panic, it just flooded through me when I realized you had taken photos of me. "He rubbed his face, "it….it was the same feeling I got when you …. you showed me those images of Britt and me when you found me at Bens, "he wiped his mouth, trying to explain. "It's a feeling of being useless, out of control, unable to stop things from…."

Amy touched his shoulders and rested her head on his arm "Im sorry, I deleted them all, I promise you. you know I'd never show that kind of thing to anyone right?"

He nodded, "I know, and I know you would never do that to me. I do… It was just …like at that moment I….it just washed over me and …." he swallowed, "I just kinda freaked out a bit "

Amy kissed his cheek, showing him, it was ok, Ty turned and smiled at her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Im ok, really, but don't ever ask me to do anything like that again ok," he smiled, touching the tip of her nose "that was a one time, deal. "

Amy smiled, giving him a cheeky grin, "ok, I think I got my monies worth anyways"

Ty chuckled, and ran his finger down the suit jackets lapels "so…. where's my show then or are we over the striptease play now "He was trying to pull back their momentum. Steering away from the awkwardness that had fallen between them.

Amy smiled and stood up, standing before him as he looked up at her, those green eyes filled with love.

"I think you earned the abbreviated version" she replied, her fingers undoing the buttons of his tux and letting it fall from her body. Tys eyes walking over her now naked body as it stood before him.

He reached up and took her hands, his body coming up to stand before her, his smile soft and welcoming as he pulled her into his embrace.

Amy kissed him, a gentle kiss, making him see he had nothing to fear, that those feelings that had resurfaced were now unjust. He was loved, he was safe, and he was hers. She broke the kiss, taking his hands and leading him towards the bed, her footsteps light as he followed her.

"Love me," she said softly as she crawled onto the covers, Tys eyes watching her as she tugged his hand to follow. He slowly pulled her close, cradling her in his arms as his lips once again found hers. Their bodies pressed together as he lost himself in her warmth and love.

She was his salvation, he knew that now beyond a shadow of a doubt. Nothing could hurt him as long as he had her by his side and in his heart.

Their love united in that firelight, both expressing the need they had for each other, after a magical day, a beautiful night what else was their left to have but extraordinary love.

* * *

to be continued

.


	84. The Prodigal Son Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

After a rather tantalizing breakfast in the main house, the next morning prepared lovingly by the house kitchen staff. Ty walked Amy through the new and improved Lucky Alberta operation. He showed her the breeding facility, now open and running again, with a new staff of dedicated vets, handlers and reproductive specialists. Bastions new improvements making the program more transparent and controlled.

Ty walked her through the yearling stables, pointing out the new season progeny, Amy giving the young colts and fillies a cuddle as she passed. She held Ty's hand, as he explained the future plans for Lucky and how Alberta was to become the main breeding hub for the entire Lucky chain, Montana taking up the overflow, but going into English warmbloods instead of quarter horses. This opened up the European market to them and gave them another avenue for custom and stock.

"have you decided what to do with that shed?" Amy asked, as Ty's arm went around her shoulder and they continued their walk, his eyes falling on the shed, that had been used as the containment area for the poaching ring.

"Im not sure, actually, "he said softly," but I can tell you one thing, whatever it is used for, will have nothing to do with illegal animal parts" he threw her a sideways glance, seeing Amy raise her brow at him.

"Bastion has done wonders here in such a short time Ty, he's really turned this place around since the Police lifted their embargo on it"

Ty nodded, "he's pulled this place back together, I have to admit, I was kinda surprised when I saw the amount of work he managed to get done here, I really hope he has the same effect on Montana when we are there"

Amy crinkled her nose, she didn't want to think about Montana, not yet anyway, it was still early, and the reality of what the rest of this day held was going to dawn on her soon enough, right now, those thoughts, those painful realizations were not warranted or needed.

"you're lucky to have him, "she smiled,

Ty kissed her hair, as they walked along the path, he didn't answer her, but she knew he concurred.

The early morning sun found them at the main barn, Ty pulling the door open as two stable hands smiled and acknowledged him nervously. All the ranch staff were very much aware of the structural changes in management throughout Lucky and having the owner/CEO on site was a reason to be a little ruffled.

"I want to show you something "Ty smiled, kissing her cheek as he let her go for a moment, Amy's eyes watching him as he spoke to the stable hands and they ran off into the barn at his request.

Moments later they emerged, leading a large deep sorrel stallion, with socked hind legs in white. He was over fifteen hands and stood proudly, his head high and ears flicked forward.

"Oh Ty, he is beautiful" Amy whispered, moving forward and touching his muzzle as he knickered at her and stepped around restlessly on the spot.

"hers pretty cool hey." Ty smiled, his eyes moving over the stallion as his well-groomed coat shone in the sun warm rays.

"he's amazing!" Amy agreed, "look at those lines, he carries himself well too, "she turned to look at Ty as she ran her hand down the large horse's muscular neck, Ty motioning to the stable hands to allow Amy to take the lead rope and to give her some room.

"well, he should be, he's top of his line, lineage wise, strongest, purest bloodline in Western Australia" Ty replied back happily.

"Australia? You imported him"

Ty nodded, "don't ask me how much he cost,"

Amy grinned, "I can imagine, he's absolutely amazing, "Amy ran her hand along his flanks and withers, taking in all the beauty of the beast that stood before her.

Ty's smile grew, and he took the documents from the stable hand who had just return to him from the main house. Ty slowly walked over to Amy and touched her shoulder, bringing her attention away from the stunning example of equestrian perfection before her and back to him.

"his name is Red River Rogue and…." He handed her the paperwork, proof of lineage and ownership papers, "he actually belongs to you"

Amy froze, her hands shaking slightly as she took the paperwork from him, her eyes skipping over the words and seeing her name 'Amy Fleming 'Listed as owner.

"Ty I…...I ….no, this is too much …I can't accept this" she breathed, offering the papers back to him, her face filled with stunned shock over his gesture.

"Yes, you can, he's yours, I've listed you as his owner. "Ty explained, "it says it right here, owner: Amy Fleming"

"Ty, I can't, you bought him for Lucky, to breed with, I …. this is far to a…" Amy's' mouth remained open as she held the lead line to Rogue as he tossed his head, stepping around before her as he showed his restlessness.

"Amy, "TY smiled, "I'm not just giving him to you as a present, "he explained, as his hand touched the steed's neck. "I put your name on him to show you that you and I are in this together, Lucky may, be my company, but you now have a stake in it too. "

Amy covered her mouth still not believing what he had done. "Ty. I …. I" she didn't know how to put it into words, Rogue was amazing, he was a perfect example of Australian Quarter horse perfection. He had a small, short, refined head with a straight profile, and a strong, well-muscled body, featuring a broad chest and powerful, rounded hindquarters. His beautiful Sorrel color made him look regal, with his white socks on his hind legs giving him a touch of class.

Ty touched her shoulder, "you now have a say in Lucky too, I wanted this to be a partnership, you and me" he explained, "Rogue will be used as a stud, and his progeny will bring Lucky's name back into the limelight. But I …. I want this to be our dream, yours and mine, "he watched her eyes, hoping she understood.

"I don't know Ty, "Amy whispered. "he's worth a fortune, I just wouldn't feel right accepting him like this, "she lowered her eyes, smiling as the stallion nudged her, "I. I can't just say he's mine without…"

"ok, "Ty smiled, seeing her point, she didn't want him to be a gift, it was too extravagant. Too much for her to handle or accept "ok, ok, buy him then"

Amy looked at Ty confused, not understanding his request, "I…. buy him? I …don't have that kind of money"

"Well, I bought him, out of my own money, not Lucky's I might add, so, I'm offering you a partnership in him, we can share him, like ours, together" He smiled at her, waiting for her response,

"I still couldn't afford to pay for half of him Ty, you said it yourself he cost a lot of money, "

"yes, he did, but since you're not willing to let me buy him for you, which I kinda already did, then…. how about I make you an offer, and you pay me what I ask for a 50/50 split, then we call it even?" TY smiled the biggest smile, Amy a little perplexed as to how his mind was working.

"Um, Ok, So, how much do you want me to pay for my share?" she asked,

"well, I don't really want you to pay anything, but since your insisting on it, "he rubbed his chin, feinting consideration. "how about, 20 bucks.?"

Amy's mouth dropped open again, not sure if he was joking or not," his hoof would be worth more than $20 Ty!"

"$20, that's my offer for your partnership in Red River Rogue," Ty said quickly. That smile still holding court on his features.

"Ty…That's "Amy was speechless, "I…. I…"

"how about you just kiss me and say yes," he whispered, his eyes sparkling as the sun caught them,

Amy stood in silence, seeing him nod his head and slowly, unwillingly she followed suit, agreeing to his terms of sale.

"that's it, "he grinned, "see, who says you can't do business with family, "he stepped forward and gave her a quick cuddle, Amy still looking a little bewildered over what she had just agreed too. "why don't you take him for a ride? Test him out, he's fully broke and trained in roping and cutting"

Amy nodded again, her smile softening slightly as they walked out to the round pen that was a little way away from the main barn. TY climbed the rail and sat up on the fence and Amy stepped into the ring with Rogue, her hand on his wither as she pulled herself up and threw her leg over his bare back. He pranced around a bit. Getting used to her and her touch. But as always it wasn't long until she had him loping around the fence line, in perfect rhythm with herself.

Ty smiled, seeing the connection building. "it's only fair you know, "he called, Amy's eyes turning to him as she passed "you bought me a horse, so …."

"that was different" Amy called back, "it was your birthday and Harley didn't cost…."

Ty shrugged, "same thing" he grinned. His eyes watching her in contentment as she continued to work Rogue along the fence line.

"he is amazing TY, he moves so well," Amy said as she pulled him up and walked over to where Ty sat, her smile now showing in her eyes.

"And he's yours," he said softly, Amy's eyes narrowing slightly as she shook her head "he's ours, partnership, remember "

Ty nodded, conceding defeat, "partnership, you and me"

Amy grinned and reached over and shook his hand, accepting his terms." partnership, you and me and Red River Rogue"

* * *

"Please babe, don't," he whispered, his finger running down her soft cheek as she nodded and sniffled back the tears. Amy took a deep breath and straightened herself up in his arms, she didn't want to fall apart, but, this, now, was as real as it got.

Ty slid his hands down her arms pulling her into a hug, his heart was breaking too, but he was trying to keep the strong front in place, to be strong, strong for her.

"we said no tears, remember" he smiled, his voice holding a slight quaver now itself. He hated seeing her is so much pain. And those eyes right then were as wrecked as he had ever seen them.

"I…...Know" she forced a smile, it was plastic and a little lopsided, but it held, "It's just …"

Ty hugged her again, stopping her words, knowing what she was going to say. He knew the words, he knew every syllable, speaking them wasn't going to make this any easier, for either of them.

His eyes flickered up over her shoulder, locking onto the only thing he knew would make this easier for her.

Jack gave him a gentle nod, receiving the message those green eyes shared with him. He took a slight step forward, clearing his throat as he did. Amy took another shaky breath, as she composed herself again, her hands gently wiping her eyes as the sun shone down on them as they stood at one of the private runways at SpringBack Airport. The Lucky jet was currently on the tarmac, being fueled and prepped for takeoff, the ground crew busily buzzing around it doing their set up and final checks. The afternoon sun was warm, and the heat from the tarmac made it feel like a summer afternoon.

Ty stood towards the tail of the plane, with Amy before him, Jack, Lou Scott, and Caleb were a little further back. Watching as the time continued on and the inevitable departure came closer.

"I'll see you in a week ok," Ty said softly, his thumb once again running across her cheek, "School starts next week, so, that should at least keep your mind off …." he stopped seeing her nod, a tear once again running down her pink cheek.

"I'll send the jet Friday night ok, that way we will have all day Saturday and …." Ty stopped, knowing this was small consolation. But he had nothing else, "I'll call you as soon as I get there I promise,"

He was trying desperately to make this seem less devastating than it was. Amy had already struggled when she saw him packing up his belonging in the loft earlier that day. She had nearly broken down then, her face strained as he put his bags near the stair. Ty had finally conceded and left a few items behind at her request, Amy reasoning being that If he had belongings at Heartland, it would give him a reason to return. He did try to explain to her that he didn't need a reason to come back, but in an effort to help her deal with the reality that he was actually leaving for Montana in an hour or so, he left a few indiscriminate things, a shirt here, a pair of socks there, one of his heavier jackets, a pair of boardshorts and a favorite tee that Amy loved to wear when she slept over in the loft.

Amy sniffed again and pulled back slightly, taking control and giving him a gentle smile, "I'll hold you to that" she croaked, her voice still trembling.

Ty turned his head to the jet, the ground crew now closing the cargo hold and pulling the support vehicles away.

"you'll look after Harley for me, won't you?" He asked, trying to dissuade her from the realization that as soon as those wheel chucks were removed he was out of time. "ride him and make sure he doesn't get too big of a hay belly"

"I'll take him out, I promise, "she smiled, her hands now holding his as Jack looked at Caleb and Lou, motioning to them that it was time.

"Mr. Borden" one of the ground crew came over to them and pulled Ty attention, "I'm sorry sir, but if we don't get underway we are going to lose our clearance."

Ty gave him a tiny nod seeing Amy's eyes hold his yet again, "Ty… I …." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest, her body shaking as the tears came back at full force. Ty felt himself cave, this was excruciating, his arms wrapped around her and cradled her small body to his. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to stay there in that moment forever. Just the two of them. The world and all it pressures pushed away.

Jack initiated the break in contact for them, knowing that Ty was finding it just as hard to let Amy go as she was him.

"good luck son" he gruffed, holding out his hand in farewell, to which Ty sucked back his emotions and shook it warmly. "look after yourself ok, I'm proud of you kid"

Ty monetary stepped out of Amy's arms, giving Lou a chance to slide in beside her. As he hugged Jack warmly.

"Thanks, Jack, "he whispered, "really, I don't know if I'd be here today if it wasn't for you stepping in when my dad dumped me on your doorstep"

"that was a good day son, "Jack smiled, patting him on the shoulder roughly, he too was feeling this, even though his tough cowboy exterior was covering it slightly. "that was the day you became family, "he patted Ty's cheek, seeing the grateful smile, "you'll always have a place here Ty, Heartland is and always will be your home."

Ty gave the old cowboy another quick hug, his eyes welling slightly now too, he loved Jack, he had saved him from many a scape, He was the true essence of what a father figure should be, a man who was loyal, honest and true. He had given Ty a home, a place to feel safe, he had stood up for him when everyone else had turned away. And had guided him through some of the darkest moments of his life. He owed so much to this old Albertian Cowboy, and there was no real way he could repay him for what he had given Ty. How could he ever repay him for being the father he never had.

"Thanks, Jack" Ty whispered, his throat catching slightly as he bumped shoulders with his best friend Caleb and then shook Scott's hand.

His eyes then fell onto Lou, who put her arms out to him, her eyes moist as he accepted her gesture and wrapped his arms around her too. Amy watching on quietly, wiping her eyes as he said his farewells

"Lisa told me to wish you a safe trip, and that she would call you once she's back," Jack said, Ty, smiled and nodded as he stood back from Lou, his hand wiping his eyes as he pulled his emotions back into check.

"Ty, "Amy said suddenly, regaining his attention, Lou passing her a parcel behind her back. "I have something for you," she said softly, seeing Ty look at her in curiosity as she placed the wrapped parcel in his waiting hands.

"Amy, "He breathed, "you shouldn't have spent…."

"I didn't, I wanted to give you something, something special that you could look at when you're in Montana and think of us, back here, loving you and wishing you all the best"

He slowly unwrapped the gift and couldn't contain his watery smile when he saw it was a photo book.

"wow, "he said, looking at the cover which supported a picture of the two of them kissing on the beach, obviously from their recent road trip. "this is…. I don't know what to say" he thumbed through the book, seeing pictures from the road trip, beautifully placed and highlighted with accents and comments, some were of Santa Barbara, and New Port, Amy had incorporated images taken by the press, but also snaps that she and Ty had taken along the way. Ty was speechless, his hands flicking the pages as he relived their time on the bike on the open road. With the last few pages titles with the caption of '3 days of extraordinary,' there were shots of their picnic at Sheep river, as wells as their time at Rumors, Ty running his fingers over the images of him onstage singing and Amy singing with him. There was one of them playing board games near the family fireplace, and a great one around the dinner table. All featuring everyone that Ty held dear.

The last page was, one that took his smile and made it grow, it was a two-page spread of all the images of their special date at Lucky, Amy in her beautiful dress, their meal and a snapshot of them dancing, one that Ty had set up to be taken by the house staff. He grinned, seeing a head and shoulder shot of him in the cabin, creatively cropped to take away and risqué part of it. He flicked back through the pages, noting another one of him sleeping in the loft, again creatively cropped to keep it Grated.

"I …. I love it, how ... did you? "he whispered,

"I sent the images to Lou, and I spoke to the house staff while you slept this morning, before breakfast. "she turned to her sister who was smiling at her, "I couldn't have done it without Lou's help, she put the last part together for me and printed it out"

"It's amazing, thank you" he flicked his gaze to Lou and then back to Amy as he pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her lips, then looked back at the book again," I'll treasure it, I promise you"

Amy smiled, her cheeks flushing with his happiness over her gift. She had worried she wouldn't get it finished in time, but now seeing the joy the final product gave him, it had been worth all the secret squirrel runarounds and emails. Making it special and unique, something that only he and she could really share and understand its full meaning.

"ok, guys, "he said, his voice shaking as his smile widened, he turned to look at them all, his hands holding tightly onto the book. "um, thanks for everything ok, I'll stay in touch, and I'll be back from time to time hopefully, so …"

They all watched him as the cabin attendant came over to him and gave him an impatient look.

Ty swallowed and stepped away, coming back to Amy where he pulled her close and kissed her again, this time holding it as long as he could, not wanting to let her go.

"Sir, we really need to board, "The attendant said, making Ty break the connection and slide his hand down her cheek. Amy trembling as he stepped away.

"I love you, Amy Fleming, I love you more than life itself…," he whispered,

Amy sucked in her tears, her bottom lip trembling, "I love you to …be safe…"

And with that last touch, his fingers tracing hers as the contact slipped and released he turned and walked away, heading towards the jet that stood prepped for taking off in front of him.

His footfalls slow as a tear rolled down his cheek, his hand wiping it away as the attendant walked beside him.

Amy whimpered and wiped her face once again. This was it, this was the moment, her world as she knew it changed. And it terrified her.

Even Lou's arm around her shoulders didn't quash the emptiness that was swelling in her stomach. Ty was walking away, he was leaving her, and she hated it. She hated it more than dying.

Ty's boot hit the bottom step of the gangway, where he faulted, the attendant before him, turning as Ty turned back to the group of people he loved more than his own blood. He trembled, his hand on the rail as he balked to ascend. Doubts suddenly plaguing him. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, looking up finally at the attendant who looked a bit worried he may bolt.

"one sec ok," he said suddenly, as he turned on his heel and bolted back towards a stunned Amy who took a few steps forward to meet him, her arms outstretched as TY collided with her. Their arms intertwined around their bodies as their lips met one last time. A wet, salty kiss as they held on to each other for dear life.

Jack smiled, this was a kiss made for movies. It was warm and packed with the tears of emotion, the scene should have been black and white with a symphony of brass music playing in the black ground.

Lou wiped her eyes, Scotts arm now around her waist as they all watched on as Ty kissed Amy for one final time before he slowly, slipped away from her wanting and aching arms,

"I love you," he whispered, "don't you ever forget that"

Amy nodded, unable to speak, for fear of falling apart, his hand leaving hers again as he ran back to the plane, his boots hitting the stair as he ran up to the door.

He turned one last time, waving to them all as they watched him disappear into the cabin. The attendant pulling the door stair up and sealing the jet. Lights flashed, sirens chimed, and people moved away as Amy shuddered and watched the wheels move and turn the plane towards the runway. Jack took her hand, as they all walked back away from the tarmac, keeping their distance as the jet taxied away. The tremble in Amy's body overriding her resolve as that jet took the boy she loved away from her.

"bye," she whispered, the jet's turbine wailing as they gathered momentum and the squeal of the tires carried the jet down the runway. It's nose lifting as it gathered speed, carrying it up into the Albertian sky.

"you ok?" Jack asked his arm around his granddaughter now, seeing the look of defeat in her young eyes as TY slipped from her fingers.

"no…." Amy whispered, her body aching from his absence already "he's gone Grandpa, he's really gone"

* * *

The next month was one of change an adjustment for Amy and Ty. Not only did school once again recommence, but being Amy's final senior year, a new pressure was then placed upon her shoulders to make it a stand out academic success.

Ty had called Amy every night since his departure, usually after dinner, where they talked for hours about their day. Amy sharing with him her stories about new client horses and school day antics and Ty sharing his achievements as the Active CEO of Lucky Holdings. Amy had flown down to see him twice. Ty making sure the jet was fueled and ready for her on the chosen Friday afternoons.

Jack, although happy for his granddaughter, knowing how much she missed her boyfriend, found it a challenge to let her go. School, clients and the day to day of the ranch had to also be factored in. But the gleam in Amy's eyes as she bolted from the house to the waiting car that had been booked for her was enough to make him hold his tongue.

That first weekend together was a precious time for both of them, they had been apart for over a week, and both were missing each other terribly. No amount of schoolwork, ranch work of business negotiations could take that moment away from them. Ty's arms engulfing her on the front porch of Luckys Montana's steps as she threw herself into his waiting embrace. That night was a night of longing and desire, both wrapped in each other's arms and legs, their bodies aching for each other as they loved into the wee hours of the morn.

Bastion actually making it very clear to all Lucky employees that Ty was off limits when Amy was in town. He was technically on leave, those two days Bastions gift to his young boss and his visiting love for taking the deal and giving up his life for the betterment of the Lucky Empire.

It was now heading into late fall at Heartland, with the temperature dropping as the first snows of the incoming winter starting to fall. School was hectic, and so was Heartlands schedules, with fewer clients per-say due to the cold weather, but with more holidaymakers looking for a winter escape. Amy kept busy, school during the day and client trail rides when required in the afternoon and early evenings.

Her days ending early now, with her returning to her room, where she would curl up on her bed, laptop in hand as she waited for that all too familiar chime that told her Ty was on the line.

"Hey there beautiful" he smiled, his green eyes alive with excitement when he saw her come into view, "you look tired?"

Amy grinned, leaning back against her pillows, she saw him via Skype every night near about, but still, he made her giddy when he smiled. He too was sitting on his bed, she recognized the bed head from her visits. He was in a white shirt and from what she could tell a pair of jeans. He looked half dressed, like he had taken off his business attire but not quite made it to his shirt.

"It's been a busy day, school, was a nightmare, I have so much homework, and well, If I have to take another stuck-up kid on a pony ride I think I'm going to run Lou over just for the hell of it"

Ty chuckled, loving hearing about her day. It made him feel less disconnected from her "well, Maybe Lou should take the pony ride for you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "like that's going to happen"

"how is everyone by the way?" he asked, his interest peaked, he missed them all.

"there fine, Jack and Lisa are busy getting ready for winter and Lou and Scott, well, Scott in Golden for a week, doing a course, Lou's not happy, she thinks he's avoiding her and the wedding planning "

"And Caleb? Ashley? Soraya?" he asked, his hand now behind his neck as he reclined back.

"Caleb is ...well Caleb, Ash and he are talking about following the summer rodeo circuit, and Soraya, she's good, still hanging out with Skyler. "

Ty raised his brow, "they are getting serious?"

"I don't know, she said they have scheduling issues, but who knows," she stopped, her grin wide, "heck, look at us, we have huge scheduling issues, and we are doing ok?"

Ty heard the slight question in that comment, so decided to reassure her, "yes, we are doing great, "he softened his smile, his eyes radiating his feelings. "I miss you though, this once every other weekend is hard"

"I know Ty, "Amy explained, "but I can't just disappear every weekend, Grandpa and Lou need me here" She saw Ty nod, understanding her reasonings but not liking it.

"doesn't mean I don't miss you as soon as your gone" he whispered, "I hate sleeping alone now"

Amy dropped her gaze, "so do I, but it's not forever" she smiled again, "just think of it as if you're in the loft and Im in the ranch house"

" it's not the same Amy" he whispered, his expression giving him away. Amy watched him, seeing the silence fall across his face. She saw his eyes turn down to his hands.

Amy had come to terms with this whole separation thing now, she didn't like it, not by a long shot, but she was trying to make it work. She was dealing, coping, living in the moment. Looking forward to the future and what it promised to bring.

Although it seemed, Ty was the one struggling with the idea now. She could tell by the look in his eyes that this skype contact and texting just wasn't enough for him anymore.

"so, what did you get up to today, "Amy asked, trying to distract him from his obvious loneliness.

"well, Bastion and I set up a new client for Quarters and then there's the European connection, we have a meeting tomorrow with Chillingworth Breeders, they are a leader in warmbloods, so we are looking at partnering up with them, well if they will have us of course."

"well that sounds interesting "Amy replied, seeing him nod, his fingers playing with something "

"what is that?" she asked, watching him intently on the screen, seeing him chuckle and pull his hand out of the scope of the camera.

"nothing "he whispered, looking bashful

"really, "Amy pushed, not buying it at all. "Tell me!"

Ty grinned and moved his hand again, holding up a pale blue tee.

"that's where that is!" Amy exclaimed "I've been looking for that, "

Ty smiled and pressed the tee to his face, where he took the deepest inhale, his eyes closing briefly as he absorbed the scent. "I kept it from your last visit" he whispered, "it helps me sleep"

Amy caught the lost look in his eyes, he was missing her, and all she wanted was to run off, jump a plane and be there for him.

"Maybe I should try that, "she mused, seeing his eyes sparkle, "I've got a tee of yours too"

He chuckled and threw her a lonely smile. "so, you are coming this weekend," he asked, looking hopeful.

"Um, yeah, I'm good, you are sending a car on Friday?"

Ty nodded, his mood instantly lifting at her confirmation on coming to him. "yes, definitely, I'll book the jet for you right now, "

This back and forth continued for a while between them, their mood now happy and filled with anticipation of the weekend to come.

"It's getting late, and I've got school tomorrow, so I suppose I should let you go," Amy said softly, not wanting their talk to end, but she could see how tired Ty was too, he looked like he could just curl up and doze off right there and then.

"don't go, "he whispered, "not yet, I hardly get any time with you as it is, "

Amy chewed her lip, her eyes watching him as the Skype connection fluttered slightly, distorting the picture.

"you should go and get ready for bed, "she said as he sat up and stretched his arms, the camera grabbing a rather tasty view of him in all his masculine glory.

"Yeah, I suppose so, "he rubbed his eyes and then shook his head as Amy watched on. He seemed slightly dazed, his fingers undoing his shirt buttons without thinking.

"Hey!" Amy cut in suddenly "are you trying to taunt me?" she saw his confused look, but her eyes flickering down to his now open shirt made him see her reasoning.

"Sorry, I'm wrecked, "he said softly, forgetting momentarily that she could still see him. he threw her a rueful smile "it's not like you haven't seen it before Amy, "

Amy nodded, "but that was over two weeks ago, so…. maybe …. I need a reminder."

"oh really, "Ty laughed, "I think you're just trying to get me naked on camera?"

"is it working?" she teased, her eyes glinting as he chuckled and shook his head, his arms flexing and pulling the shirt free from his body, he now sat before her in just his jeans, Amy eyes dancing over his chest. She so missed that chest.

"I think I need that shower now" she giggled, seeing his shy playful smile.

Ty grinned and moved the laptop back onto the sideboard in his room, Amy watching intently as he stood up and stretched, his body flexing and rippling as he did. He pulled his arms above his head and stretched out his obliques, Amy unable to look away as he moved before her.

She grinned and watched as he unbuckled his jeans, his smile intoxicating her as he slowly walked over to the screen and threw her the cheekiest of smiles.

"I'll see you on the weekend ok?" he said, his fingers now undoing his button and zipper.

Amy pouted, "Aww, come on, you're a flirt Borden!" her taunt making him chuckle

"that's enough for you missy, "he laughed, "I'll give you the full uncut version on the weekend ok" he pressed his fingers to his lips and then touched the camera, winking at her as he smiled one last time, "love you, see you Friday ok?"

Amy nodded, as she pushed the lens button on her laptop to winded the angle. "talk to you tomorrow night?" Amy asked,

"Of course, "he replied, "But I'll SEE you Friday "he raised his eyebrow, "ALL of you"

Amy's' cheeks flushed, he still affected her so when he flirted with her openly.

"most definitely, "she agreed

"night Amy, sleep well ok, I love you" he waved and blew her one more kiss, waiting for her customary retort.

"I love you more" she grinned, throwing a kiss straight back at him, their eyes holding each other as they both hit disconnect simultaneously.

* * *

"Amy? ….Amy?"

"AMY!"

Suddenly the sound of her name getting more and more intense in its delivery made her jump and look towards its deliverer.

"have you finished your graphs?" Soraya said, "It looks more like a pretzel than a bar graph on snowfall in Alberta!"

Amy looked at her workbook, Soraya was right, the illustration before did look a little off screw. She sighed heavily, she hated math's, and this year it was laced more hate than usual. The teacher, Mr. Coope, who her group lovingly referred to as Mr. Chicken out of his earshot, was a tall thin and a rather serious man, he hardly ever smiled, his pencil-thin nose making him look kind of bird-like in appearance, hence the appropriate nickname choice.

"here, copy mine, "her best friend said softly, her fingers filtering the page over to her lost and board counterpart.

Amy smiled in appreciation, as she quickly fixed her graph and made it look more like Soraya's. This was a rough day, and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

* * *

"so, you are heading off in your private jet this weekend?" Ashley asked, her eyes sparkling with envy. She secretly wished it was her who has dating, (secretly engaged to) a multi-millionaire. She loved Caleb, but that lifestyle that Ty lived was her dream. He chosen destiny.

"yes, I fly out Friday after school actually, Amy grinned, "I can't wait, "

"well say hello to him for us ok, we miss him too "

Soraya rolled her eyes at Ashley, "you miss the attention that being in Ty's orbit brings, "

"Well, yeah, but he's a nice guy too, and I have to admit, I kinda like doing the couples double thing "Ashley giggled to herself, and smiled at Amy, "so…. Tell us…. What do you two do, besides the obvious kissy. kissy, when you go visit him?"

Amy's' cheeks flushed, she loved her friends but there was no way she was sharing her intimate moments with them in a play by play rewind. She didn't really know what to say, they didn't actually do …much, apart from curling up in that large bead of his or go for long peaceful rides in the hill and valleys around Lucky. It was only two days, so they kept it simple, kept it intimate and just them. That time was to fill two weeks of calls and stolen moments, so it had to count, it had to hold substance.

"how is Ty?" Soraya asked, "I've seen the news stories about Lucky and how they're hopefully moving into the European market. The two of them seem to be making a lot of noise in the equestrian world. "

Amy smiled, "they are, it's all consuming though, our chats are getting shorter at night, he's either preoccupied or so tired that he can barely stay awake. That's why these visits are so important, He gets two days to just unwind and be with me, no business, no hassles, just us. "

"that's good, not only for you but for him too," Soraya nibbled her sandwich, "it must be hard for him, not having anyone really, apart from Bastion, it would almost be like being cut off from everything familiar "

Amy nodded, "he's lonely, I can see it in his eyes, he's surrounded by people all day, but none of them are his friends or are close. Bastion is awesome, but he's got his own life too. He also doesn't stay at Lucky now, he's got himself an apartment in Sunburst with his new girlfriend,"

"oh details, "Ashley interjected, "who is she"

"I don't know, I've never met her, He keeps his personal life personal, that's why he moved out of the ranch, He keeps a balance Ty said, and business and personal don't mix, "

"so…. that means Ty, is in that big old ranch all alone once the day is over?" Soraya said quietly,

Amy nodded, "apart from in the staff, yeah, the housekeeper is there, and so too is the head grounds man but everyone else lives off-site, so yeah, come sundown, he's alone, "her eyes softened, knowing this was the main source of his loneliness. "it's not easy, but it's not forever, "

Soraya gave her friend a hug, "you know what, one weekend, we, I mean all of us should go down with you and visit, give him a weekend with not only you but his friends,"

Amy smiled, knowing that although this would be encroaching on her private time with her lover, it would do Ty a world of good, he was quiet on the Skype calls now, she could tell it had been a long month for him. He kept telling her he was fine. But she knew that face, she knew those eyes, they showed her how lonely and disconnected he felt.

"that would be a great Idea, "Amy smiled, he would love it, she thought to herself for a moment and then tapped Soraya quickly on the shoulder, "how about this weekend? We will make it a surprise for him"

Ashley's smile grew "I'm in, I don't know about Caleb, Jack may say no, but I'll ask"

"you leave grandpa to me" Amy smiled, "this will be perfect, thank you, he will be so surprised"

* * *

"I'm sorry Amy, but I need you here this weekend, you can't expect Lou to take on a whole busload of fall tourists on her own"

"well, maybe Lou should have asked me before she agreed to these fall trail rides!" Amy cut back, her voice angry as Jack rubbed his whiskers in agitation. "Im a trainer, after all, head trainer actually, not childminder!"

"Amy, you agreed that you would support me and Heartland when we did this promotion. "Lou cut in, her hands on her hips as she chewed her lip in determination. "I've already booked the bus in, I can't cancel now! their expecting Fall themed tail rides and a wagon pull!"

"Well! this is MY weekend with Ty! you know I go out to see him every second weekend now, "Amy protested," I already compromised and gave you my other weekend, "

"Amy, I don't think it's fair you put a visit to …Ty over your sister and the business. "Jack said softly back, "you knew it wouldn't be possible to just up a leave every weekend, you have commitments here, to Lou and to Heartland, School, your friends."

Amy rubbed her face, her emotions getting the better of her as she glared at them both from across the table in the kitchen. "you know what's not fair! this isn't fair! Ty and I only get a small amount of time together, and now you're taking that from me too!"

"now hang on, just calm down ok, we aren't saying you can't go and see him, but there will be other weekends, other days to have some one on one time with Ty" Jack replied. he could see why she was upset, but it didn't change the fact that she was needed at home, and in his eyes that should come first.

"Well if you must know, I was going to surprise Ty and take Soraya, Ash, and Caleb with me this time, sort of a friends weekend visit "

"you're not taking Caleb!" Lou shot in suddenly, "he's booked for trail rides too, and if you take off, who am I supposed to get to help me"

"this is so UNFAIR!" Amy yelled, "I'm going to see Ty this weekend, so your all just going to have to deal with it ok, I'm not breaking my promise to him"

"Amy!" Jack called after her as she stormed away, her feet stomping on the floorboards as she headed to her room and slammed the door.

Jack rubbed his face, looking emotionally exhausted, it had been a rough few days, with heard issues, a stock buy at Fairfield going wrong and the loss of one of Lisa's colts to a virus, he was about at his limits.

"I knew this was going to be hard, "he grumbled, "but I never imagined …."

"why don't we just bring a few of the wranglers over from Fairfield, "Lisa suggested as she came into the kitchen, her hands on her husband's shoulders as he dropped into the chair at the table. "they would be happy to help with the fall trail rides, and the wagon pull, that will leave Amy free for her weekend with Ty, "

"she can't just go swanning off whenever she feels like it Lisa, she has commitments, responsibilities. "Jack said in a deflated tone, "I told her she needed to..."

"yes, she said she would help, she can't just..." Lou cut back.

"Hey, now let's just take a breath ok, Amy is very well aware of her responsibilities, you both know that "Lisa squeezed her husband's shoulders and saw him look up to her with a week smile, "she already compromised with you, didn't she? knocked her visits back to every other week rather than weekly?"

"Yes, yes, "Jack agreed, "she did, I know how hard this is on her, and how much she's missing him. But we. Need her here too. "he explained "when she is here, she's distracted, like she's just counting the moments to the next call or the next jet ride, its…I'm…" he took a breath, his eyes filled with worry, "I'm worried about her ok, she's living on a wire, it's not good for her to be so reliant on …."

"I agree, grandpa, I think this attachment she has to Ty is a worry, this is more than simply missing him, she is obsessed now. Like she can't seem to live without him." Lou explained

Lisa chuckled and rolled her eyes at both of them "oh please, come on you too, that's not it at all and you know it, "she walked around in front of them both and held them with her gaze "Lou, you were winging to me last night how annoyed you are at Scott for going to that course in Golden. Your actual words were, 'if I don't get to see my fiancé again in the next few days he will not get the privilege of calling himself that anymore?'"

"that's different, he's gone and well, I have to wait till next week to …..." Lou wined.

"exactly, Scott is gone for under a week and you're carrying on, Ty is gone for six months and you're expecting Amy to just suck it up and carry on when you book one of her weekends off without informing her?"

"that's not entirely true Lisa" Jack started saying but dropped his words when Lisa cast her eyes directly onto him, her face cool but still approachable "and you, your only worried because you hate the idea of her flying off to be with Ty when you know too well what it is they will be getting up too. "

"now, No, I said I was ok with …" Jack said quickly

"Honey, please, you may say the words, and play the upbeat modern grandpa, but you're not fooling me for a second. "Lisa came over to Jack and looked at Lou.

"cut the girl some slack hey, she's young, yes, she's impulsive, yes, but she is in love, and her boyfriend is her world right now and he is in another state, actually, another country. She has compromised for you, she had been respectful, and she has tired with all her heart to do the right thing, so how about rather than making this separation any harder on either of them, you both just stop, and give them a little breathing space."

"so…. You're saying we should let her go, fly off whenever she pleases, regardless of what we need of her back here at home "Jack asked, his eyes now open to Lisa and her chain of thought. "Is that what you're saying"

"But …." Lou said softly, her argument losing its steam. "ok, I suppose the wranglers could do the trail rides"

"No, Im saying that you both need to Let her have her time, "Lisa said softly, her eyes now calmer and more understanding, "Tys alone out there, Amy told me the last time they spoke that he looked a little down. So maybe this is just as important for him too. He's got no one, Jack, "

Jack nodded, conceding defeat, "ok, ok, I'll talk to her when…. she's cooled down, set this straight"

Lisa kissed his grizzly cheek her eyes falling to Lou who also nodded and went back to the sink and her cooking.

"I love you, Jack, "Lisa whispered, "and this IS the right thing to do, for both of them"

* * *

Amy's' eyes were downcast as she waited for Ty to pick up the Skype call, it was a little earlier than she usually called him, so she wasn't sure if he would even pick up.

Her door was shut, she sat crossed legged on her bed, the scowl on her brow making her look angry and cross.

Suddenly the screen ignited to an office setting, and Ty smiled back at her from a rather large wooden desk,

"Amy, "he smiled, his eyes shining as she looked up at him. "hi, um…you're early, I'm still in the office?" he noted the scowl and softened his expression, "you ok, you look a little dark?"

"I am dark, "she whispered, "why does everything always have to be so dammed hard!" she spat out, Ty's smile fading slightly when he realized just how upset she was. He was in his business attire, a dark blue shirt, and jacket, his hair brushed neatly and flicked gently across his handsome face. Amy could see he was in his father's office at Lucky, the large mahogany panels behind his button punched high back leather chair. The desk was large and still held its old world feel. With TY looking kind of business like in his seat.

"is everything ok? what's wrong?" he asked softly, as he put down his pen and sat a little further back in the chair, his eyes watching her as she looked up at him sadly.

"everything is wrong Ty, "Amy sulked, "I'm sorry, but I…. I don't think I can come out this weekend, Lou has this fall event thing on and she booked me, without telling me, which she knows not to do, especially on our weekends, but no... what does she care if I only get one weekend a fortnight to be with you. …it doesn't matter you see, and Grandpa, well, he's being a …..."

"Amy, "Ty cut in, trying to keep abreast of her fast and edgy words, "its ok, if you can't come, I …Understand. "

"it's not ok Ty! This is our weekend, I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks and …" Amy sat back her anger rising again "I don't care about tourists and trail rides, I just want to be with…. you"

"Hey, calm down, "he soothed, Amy watched those green eyes and saw the disappointment behind the understanding tone. "We can reschedule to next weekend ok, it's alright"

"it's not alright TY, this isn't fair," Amy said softly, "I gave them every second weekend, now they want more!"

"Hey babe, "Ty whispered, "I know it's hard, but they wouldn't ask you to stay if it wasn't needed, I'm not going anywhere, ok. I'll just dream about you until next weekend. "he gave her a forced smile, but she could see he was just as devastated as she was that their rendezvous had been postponed.

"don't lie to me Ty, I can see it in your eyes, you're as pissed about this as I am" she cut back.

Ty swallowed and wiped his forehead, his cover blown. "yeah, it's disappointing, I won't lie, but there's not much we can do about it is there, if you're needed at Heartland, then, well, who am I to …."

"you're my fiancé, that's who you are!" she said in retort, seeing his eyes drop and look away from her. He was covering how he felt, not wanting to make it any worse for her.

Amy took a breath, knowing he was just placating her, the real story was clear as crystal in those green emeralds of his as he pulled their gaze away.

"I'm so sorry Ty, "she whispered, looking up at him through her yellow hair as it fell across her face "I really am. "

"Shh, Amy, it's ok, we will have next weekend, I promise it will be amazing ok, "he smiled at her and tried to reassure her as Amy became aware to another voice behind the laptop screen.

Ty's attention wavered as he looked over the top of the screen and nodded, listening to the other voice as Amy watched on.

"Um Amy, I got to go, my next meeting has turned up and Bastion is waiting for me" He pressed his fingers to his lips and threw her a playful wink, "I'll text you later ok, love you"

"Love you too, "Amy said, seeing him already starting to get up from his seat while the camera still ran. "I'll see you next weekend ok"

"absolutely "she heard him say as he bent down and threw her one more smile before he cut the connection to the call. Amy eyes welling as she wiped the tears away angrily.

* * *

"Ty, "Bastion said as he watched his boss sit back down roughly in the chair, his wind taken from his sails, his hand running through his hair as he shut his eyes. "you ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, "Ty said flatly, "just …."

"didn't think it would be this hard, did you?" Bastion asked, perching himself on the corner of the desk,

Ty shook his head, "I miss her so goddam much, I miss all of them" He slumped back in the chair as he exhaled through his teeth, "this fucken sux"

Bastion laughed quietly to himself, Ty's young side coming through in his frustration and vocabulary choices.

"did I hear right in saying Amy's in next weekend? not this one?" he questioned.

TY nodded, "yup, this weekend is Autumn trail rides at Heartland, so …...she had to cancel" TY rolled his eyes his tone showing his annoyance.

"bummer! "Bastion replied, "So, you working through or? "

"I'll do the reports on the warm blood's and the prospectus, but I might still take the weekend ok, I need some time to ….breathe and just get my head around all this again, "he rubbed his face and stood up, "I'm sorry man, I know you book your time off around me, so….."

"Its fine brother, chill, I'll tell you what, you take this weekend as planned, leave the business to me, and I'll get Sam to cover for us both next weekend ok, "

"I can't ask her to do that?" Ty cut in suddenly

"yes, you can Ty, "Bastion laughed, 'you're the CEO remember, she will hold the fort, and call us if we are needed"

Ty smiled, "thanks Bastion, really, I just need to get over this…funk I'm in, whatever it is, and I'll be all good, I promise "

"take your time man, Its all good, "

* * *

Amy looked up as her bedroom door opened and a slightly reserved and apologetic Jack came in to stand in its open frame.

"Can we talk?" He said calmly, hoping his daughter's recognizable fiery temper had settled somewhat in his granddaughter.

Amy didn't answer but looked up at him as she lay on her bed, a book in her hands. The laptop now closed and on the desk.

"I know you're mad at me" Jack started,

"I'm not mad Grandpa, I'm disappointed" Amy corrected, seeing Jack flinch, she was using a line he used on her as a pseudo-parent in many a teenage argument and adjustment talk in the younger years.

"fair enough, I can get why you're disappointed, "he agreed, he took a seat on the end of her bed as Lou came to the door as well, she looked just as remorseful as Jack,

"So, can I, "she said in a quiet whisper "I should have told you earlier about the trail rides and not just assumed you would change your plans to suit"

Amy nodded, her smile small but showing on her lips "you both asked me to see things your way two weeks ago when you asked me to change my time with Ty from every week to once every other week, and I agreed, to help you out, and to keep to my responsibilities and commitments here at Heartland. "she moved slightly as Lou sat on the other side of the bed, "Grandpa, you told me to focus on school, so I did, Lou, you asked for a commitment from me to the rosters at the dude ranch, which I gave. "

They both nodded, "but now, you're asking me to give up the only time Ty and I have together, like its nothing, wasted energy like it means nothing to either of us. And that, that's not fair"

"your right, "Jack concluded, "it's not fair, and I apologize for getting out of sorts about it, your time with Ty is important to you and to him, I get that, "

Amy looked at her sister, hoping she understood too,

"I get it too, ok, I shouldn't have jumped the gun as I did"

"no, you shouldn't have, "Amy replied, "I want to do the right thing ok, but you have to understand that I miss Ty, and I know he misses me, I can see it in his eyes when we talk, there's this sadness there now, it's been getting worse as time rolls on. And our time together is all we have now. "she watched her grandfather, trying to see a glimmer of understanding "please tell me you get it? That you understand how much these weekends mean to us"

"I do, I do," Jack nodded, "and that's why I'm taking back what I said, the wranglers from Fairfield will come and help Lou, you go and see Ty and have a great weekend, tell him we miss him and that we all hope he is well"

Amy's' eyes lit up, but suddenly stalled, "I …. I…. I just told him I wasn't coming, He…."

"well ring him back and tell him you are?" Jack countered,

"no…. he's in a meeting now, Um…. No, this is good, prefect even "she smiled, her eyes locking to her grandfathers "I need Caleb ok, is that cool?"

Jack rubbed his chin, "ok, Ok, I'll give him the weekend off, but Im not doing it for him, I'm doing it for you and Ty, "

"thank you, Grandpa, "Amy beamed as she fell forward into his arms, "thank you "

* * *

Amy walked towards the barn her phone to her ear, she was on a mission and nothing was going to spoil this, not anything at all.

"Hey, "she said happily as the line picked up

"Amy, Hey, this is a surprise," Skyler said, he was in his office, setting the next entertainment schedule for Rumors.

"Um…. I need a favor, "Amy said quickly, "It's for Ty, you in?"

"of course, Amy, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Ty sat quietly on the large recliner bench that was positioned on the private deck outside his room, the curtain blew in the breeze and he looked out over the lake below. He hadn't slept well the night before. His disappointment over his canceled weekend weighing on his mind. Even his brief talk with Amy later that night hadn't made him feel any better if anything it made it worse. It just reminded him there was another week ahead of him before he got to touch her or see her. And that hurt, more than he could handle now. He rubbed his face. His hair flickering in the late afternoon breeze. Slowly he took a breath, the house silent around him, the staff all gone for the night apart from the lead house keeper who was finishing up the prep for the next morning.

He had been in residence at Lucky now for just over a month, he had stayed in his room, his childhood room, not conceding the pressure from all on sides to claim his father's wing as his own. It still didn't feel right to even be in his father's room let alone contemplate living in it. He had locked the door, shutting out the memories and the ache that still came from looking at his things. He had succumbed as far as accepting his father's office as his own, mostly out of convenience as all of the things needed to run Lucky were already there. Bastion had encouraged him, seeing his reluctance to take the lead. But now, the office, although still holding the remnants of his father feel, was definitely his.

He had changed some of the furniture, taken the pictures from the walls and added one of Amy and Him on the Indian, captured by an onlooker who had snapped them stealing a kiss on the side of the road, the lights of the other traffic leaving trace lines across the Lenses. He had bought the image, enhanced it and made it into a wall mount that now hung pride of place above the more modern cut black leather couch. Another new addition to the largely, old world office.

The only thing he had really left untouched, was the desk. It still had the cigar box, the pen tray and the stationary that were his father's legacy. Ty unable to change the one thing that held in his memory as the essence of his father's existence.

The room was larger now, airier, as he had removed the heavy curtains and added softer ones of taupe and chocolate browns. The deep reds and mahogany giving way to muted natural colors and sharper lines.

His room. Also redecorated now, was in deep greys and silver accents. The bed, a black base with a leather bedhead, and a charcoal overthrow. Looked modern yet masculine, the attached games room now looking more like a private theatre room than a teenage boys game and play den. He had kept the white curtains that covered the large roof to floor window panes in the main room, supplementing them with cheesecloth inlays, a trade back to his bed at the loft, which made him feel slightly more at home. The motor cycles still adorned the walls, but there were also mounted pictures of mountain rivers and lakes, ranges and highway passes. All images he had snapped along the way of their road trip. These were all he had to keep him from becoming adrift, the last vestiges of his life that he had left behind. His bedside table showing his prize possessions, one silver frame with Amy smiling at him as she rested her head on Spartans muzzle and the other one of the ranch house in the evening sun, with Jack watching him in curiosity from the porch. He kept them close. As he did the photos in his wallet and on his phone.

They were the things that made this time bearable. His touchstone. His hope.

He opened his eyes again as he looked at the photo book in his hands, the one Amy had made him before he left. He flicked through it regularly, especially when his heart started to ache as it was right now. His fingers tracing her pretty face, That hair, those eyes. He swallowed and rubbed his face, the cool night air catching his breath. The moisture in his eyes making him blink.

"five more months" he whispered to the breeze. "five more months"

"Master Ty"

Ty jumped slightly and turned around.

"there is a car approaching sir, are you expecting someone?" the housekeeper asked,

"um, no, "he said roughly as he got up and walked back into his room through the large open balcony doors. "did Bastion say anything about…"

"No Master Ty, Mr. Knight left for home an hour ago,"

Ty rubbed his face looking confused, he had no clue who would be coming to see him this late in the day. He was booked off for the weekend, even though he had planned to work and take some time to himself. This car and its occupants were something he didn't want or understand.

"shall I go and greet them Master Ty or?" she asked

"No Greta, I'll handle it," he said quickly as he approached her, he was still in his business attire, although a little less cut and polished. The shirt open at the collar, few extra buttons down, and the hem untucked. "And Greta, "he cut in with a smile, "its Ty, not master Ty ok, "

"but Master Ty, the last housekeeper told me that I…..." she started, looking worried, she was a short robust woman, with short tight blonde curls and deep brown eyes. In her later fifties with a smile that was a little crooked but still warm and inviting.

"the last housekeeper was hired by my mother and has since retired, you are my housekeeper, hired by me, and I say it's just Ty, "he threw her a wink and walked past her, seeing her smile.

"yes, Ma…. Ty "she replied, her dark eyes glinting as she followed him out of the room.

Ty ran down the large staircase, taking two steps at a time until he landed in the main entrance hallway at Lucky Quarter's Montana. Greta, bouncing down behind him, a little short of breath, her short legs unable to keep up with his long strides.

He turned and smiled at her, seeing her huffing and puffing next to him. "Greta, you can go home now, I've got this"

"But Master," she stopped and took a breath. Seeing his green eyes flick to her, "Ty, what if you need…."

TY smiled at her and waved his hands at her motioning her to go. His smile wide as he headed towards the front doors, the lights of the approaching car bouncing off the large glass entrance way's decorative glass.

He looked back briefly, seeing Greta disappear down the west wing corridor to the staff exit. As his hands clasped the large brass handles on the heavy front door. He pulled it open as the sedan pulled up. Its Dark windows hiding its contents from view. Ty watched quietly on the front slate steps as the driver got out of the car and walked around to the passenger door.

He pulled it open as Tys eyes watched on, the early evening low light obscuring his view. The Cars light beams bouncing off the ranch houses walls and windows.

Slowly a pair of soft blue jeans, a black jacket, and long blonde hair came into view, Tys eyes widening as he took a tentative step down the stairs, his smile one of disbelief as her eyes, those blue eyes finally met his.

"Amy!" he nearly yelled as she bolted from the car and ran up the stairs, her arms engulfing him as he felt her lips press to his. He kissed her, taken aback by her welcoming embrace. His eyes looking her up and down as she pulled him close again. "what? you said…. you…. oh my god, you're here!"

He pulled her in, burying his head into her hair and sucking in her scent, the ache in his chest now overridden by the joy he felt to have her back in his arms "why, you said…. I canceled the jet and…." He shook his head in disbelief, "I …. your here, you're actually here" He laughed and hugged her to him again, still not believing she was there, in his arms, with him once again.

"ok, ok, "a voice said joyfully, making Ty suddenly aware they were not alone "leave that for later when you're alone hey!"

"Caleb!" Ty exclaimed, stepping back suddenly and smiling at his best friend, "what are?"

Amy grinned as Ashley, Soraya and Skyler also came to stand next to Caleb, their bags in hand as they smiled up at Ty, whose voice had now completely let go, he looked from one to the other, his expression one of shocked surprise.

"I thought we, being us, your friends could spend the weekend together, "Amy said softly, seeing TY run his hands through his hair, his face still shocked by their presence before him.

"Um…. Yeah…... that would be…Awesome" he finally said, his smile wide as he jumped down the stairs and shoulder thumped Caleb and Skyler and then hugged the two girls. He turned back to Amy and ran back up to stand on the step below her, making her stand before him, her height now close to his own. "you…you did this?" he whispered, his eyes flickering slightly, "you said you weren't coming so…."

"I know, I know, but things change, and I thought you could use a friendtervention. "she kissed his lips as her hands ran around his neck, the group behind him waiting patiently as they stole a moment together.

"OK, that's enough, I think you Mr. Borden needs to show us around this massive mansion of his," Caleb joked, his voice making TY suddenly turn back to his guests and lick his lips.

"yes, um, come with me, let me show you around"

* * *

"this place is amazing!" Caleb said in stunned surprise, they had put their bags in their rooms, and come back to the main dining room for dinner, Ty cooking up pasta and Neapolitan sauce and garlic bread. He knew his way around the kitchen and although he didn't usually cook anymore for himself, as the kitchen staff handled it for him, making a meal for his friends was something that made his smile even wider.

He had given Skyler and Soraya the guest room, the same suite that Jack and Amy had stayed in when they had been there for Brads Funeral. Soraya gently squeezing Ty's arm in appreciation when she noted the two single rooms attached to it. Skyler and Soraya were dating, but by no means were they in that serious intimate zone. Not that Skyler wasn't willing, but Soraya was still not sure about the viability of their relationship, so for now, although they enjoyed each other's company it was still holding steady in its early stages and Skyler, being the nice guy, he was, was happy and willing to wait until she was sure.

Caleb and Ashley took the west wing, a couple, in every sense of the word, they looked around the opulent room, with its own lounge, balcony garden king size bed and private vanity. Ashley in her element as she took in the full-length mirrors and walk-in robes.

"sorry this is pretty basic, but I'm not sure what Greta had planned for tomorrow, so I don't want to mess up her menu prep" Ty explained as he put down the last loaf of garlic toast,

"Greta?" Caleb questioned,

"the lead housekeeper, she lives in the staff quarters at the back of the property, "Ty explained.

"housekeeper, grounds men, staff quarters, this is …. way too much man" Caleb laughed, seeing Ty look away shyly, not liking his family's wealth being focused upon.

"well, it's all yours to enjoy while you're here, "he replied as he took a seat next to Amy, the large table in front of him as he smiled again an shook his head in bemusement, "I still can't believe your all here"

"well, "Skyler said, "When Amy asked for my help, how could I refuse, I get to spend the weekend with this beautiful lady, and some of the best friends I've ever had the privilege of knowing, "he shrugged and kissed Soraya's hand "it was a no-brainer "

"so, you, you flew them in, "Ty laughed, seeing Skyler raise his brow in achievement.

"this is …. honestly guys, I'm so glad you're all here, it …it's been a…" he stopped, Amy catching the quaver in his voice as he sucked his emotions away, not wanting to spoil the moment. "just means a lot, that's all"

"well, we missed you brother" Caleb smiled,

"I missed you guys too" TY smiled back, secretly squeezing Amy's hand under the table, letting her know just how much that isolation he had in his heart had impacted him.

* * *

The evening rolled on for the six friends, they finished dinner, retired to the basement games room where Ty once again sharked Caleb at pool, the couples partnering up for a winner takes all tournament that saw Amy and Ty vs Caleb and Ashely after Skyler and Soraya fell victim to Ty's prowess in the first round.

Amy watched on as Ty lined up his shot, his mastery of the game making her inability to actually hit a ball seem insignificant to their win. The basement filled with laughter and jokes as the night rolled on.

It was after 11 when they all finally retired to their designated rooms and suites, Amy hugging the girls and doing one final group bathroom run before returning to their partners.

"I can see why you love coming here," Ashley said as she touched up her makeup in the bathroom mirror, this was the main bathroom on the ground floor, used for guests who were visiting the house.

"It's not the house that attracts me, Ash." Amy smiled as she washed her hands,

"I bet, he's just getting hotter and hotter you know, and with this new rough business look, I have to say he's looking sharp" Ashley gave an approving smile seeing Amy look at her in quiet shock, "I'm sorry, you can't blame me for looking, and Skyler, well he's pretty hot too, "

"Caleb isn't a piece of driftwood Ash," Soraya said suddenly, "he's pretty cute in his cowboy way"

"yeah, he is, I love his blue eyes, and that sandy hair, but I'm just saying, if things had skewed differently back when Ty first came to Hudson, I may have ended up the lady of Lucky manor. We are all pretty lucky to have such hot men in our lives"

Amy threw Ashley a contrite glance, deciding to let her dig at Ty and his fleeting, momentary interest in the brassy blonde pass on by.

"I think their pretty lucky to have us" Amy giggled, seeing Soraya look away and wipe her hands as she smiled.

"so, Soraya, you and Skyler, you two, done the deed or, you still keeping him on bread and water"

"Ashley" Amy cut in, seeing Soraya's expression at Ashley's overreach.

"I'm just asking, it not like you didn't bite the bullet already Amy, and well Caleb and I, we didn't wait much past our second date, but I just worry is all, he's a hot guy, and if you don't secure that soon, well…."

"don't listen to her Soraya, "Amy said quickly, remembering a similar conversation she had had with Ashley back when she first started seeing Ty, and how that very same advice nearly cost her the relationship between them. "Skyler is a wonderful guy, and he will wait as long as you need him to wait, don't try to rush this ok, please, take my word for it, it doesn't end well,"

Soraya nodded, and hugged her friend "I'm not, and I know what I'm doing, I want it to be right and for the right reasons, so when I'm ready, be it with Skyler or whoever, it will be because I want to not because, its expected,"

"risky, but noble" Ashley smiled, wrapping her arms around her two friends and hugging them, "I love you, girls, you know that right"

They all hugged and left the bathroom together, nattering amongst themselves as they came to the bottom of the main stairs.

"ok so we meet in the dining hall for breakfast and then take the day from there, "Amy said, seeing the other girls nod, "if I remember correctly from the last time I was here, Greta serves at around 7am so we will aim for then ok,"

"perfect, "Ashley said, blowing them a kiss and running off towards the West Wings doors, knowing Caleb had gone on ahead and was most likely waiting up for her.

Amy and Soraya walked up the stairs together, followed the second level along until they reached Ty's suits double doors.

"I'll see you in the morning ok," She said, giving Amy another hug, "go and spend some time with your guy, I think he needs it,"

Amy twitched her brow, encouraging Soraya to go on,

"it's just a look in his eyes Amy, especially when he doesn't think anyone is watching, "she sighed and touched her friend's shoulder, "he looks lost, he needs you"

Amy looked at the floor, "I know, I've seen it too, "

"so… go do something about it, help him find his way home again"

Amy gave her best friend one softer smile before she watched her walk off towards the guest suite, Skyler, opening the door for her when he heard the footsteps, his hand raising to Amy as she smiled and turned away, her hands opening Tys rooms doors and stepping inside.

"there you are," a soft male voice said as she walked down the hallway into his room. Ty was standing in the bathroom doorway; his shirt now undone all the way and lose around his body. His smile warm and engaging.

"wow, I like the changes," Amy said, seeing the improvements he had instigated in the last two weeks. "it looks more like you now"

"feels more like me too" Ty agreed as he came over to her and pulled her close to him, He smiled at her as his hands ran around her body. "I still can't believe you are here"

"well, I am, and so are all your friends, "She said back softly, her fingers playing with the hair around his ear, "so, why are you still looking so sad,"

Ty lowered his head, he knew he couldn't hide it from her, Amy could always see right through him and his deceptions.

"it's been a hard two weeks, is all "he whispered,

"talk to me, tell me what's got you so down, you were fine the last time I was here" Amy wrapped her arms around him and walked with him to the bed, where they sat together.

"it's nothing really, I just have been having trouble sleeping and …." he stopped and rubbed his face, "I… I'm just missing you and Heartland more this week I suppose, it just hit home that your …."

"It sounds like you're a little homesick," Amy smiled, seeing his lip twitch,

"maybe, "he whispered, feeling vulnerable for admitting it. "Bastion said it's the stress of the deals we are working on, and the fact that I'm not sleeping, it's all just got on top of me I think" He rubbed his face and gave her a weak smile, "I'll get through it, it will pass I suppose"

"why aren't you sleeping?" Amy said, her voice soft and inviting, encouraging him to open up.

"I don't know, I'm restless, I can't get comfortable, "he explained, "I called Jo, she told me to try these sleep and relaxation recordings, but It doesn't help, I just can't seem to turn my mind off. "

"well, maybe I can help" Amy placed her hands on either side of his temples and started to swirl her fingers gently.

Ty groaned and shut his eyes, her gentle hands making his mind slow and relax.

Amy grinned as his shoulder softened and fell slightly, the tension leaving him as he let her fingers subdue him,

"that feel better?" Amy asked, seeing him flicker his eyes open and look at her.

"that feels amazing "he breathed, his hands pulling her close, as his lips found hers. The kiss was soft and warm, not rushed or panicked. He lured her in, showing her in his gentle touch and caress how much he had missed her over the last two weeks.

Amy pulled back and took a breath, his eyes on her now, not wanting to lose the feeling her lips had brought to him. "you need to sleep. "she whispered, as her hands helped him pull off his shirt, leaving him in his dress pants and shoes.

"No, "Ty replied, as his hands slid her jacket off her arms and her tee over her head, "there's only one thing I need,"

Amy grinned, her eyes filled with love as she pulled him to his feet before her, her hands undoing his belt buckle and zipper, "and what would that be?"

Ty, following suit, as he gave her the sultriest of smiles, his fingers doing the same to her buckle and jeans.

"that would be you," he stated, as he pulled her close and kissed her again, "all of you, from the tip of your nose down to your…."

Amy giggled as he nuzzled into her neck, his lips finding her earlobe and sucking on it gently. "down to my?"

He grinned and let his hands roam, sliding down her soft bareback and across her behind, his thumbs hooking her lapels and dragging her jeans down her hips.

"every inch, "he breathed, "I need all of you, "

Amy felt his hands pull her close, wrapping her in his strong arms as they took turns at removing the last vestiges of their attire. It wasn't long until Ty had her in the middle of the bed, his body over hers, holding her in his sweet embrace, those lips finding hers again as he let his shoulders take his weight.

"God I've missed you" he breathed as he found her center and brought them together once again, Amy mouth open as he gently rolled his hips on hers. He was strong and slow, savoring every movement, every sensation, knowing that if he rushed it would be over, all too soon. This was his sanctuary, she was his Eden, his one true love, the purest form of acceptance and desire he had ever experienced in his entire life. When they made love, it completed him, it made him feel whole again, her body united with his felt right, it was right, it was the only thing he truly knew as his own.

Ty kissed her again, feeling her hot breath on his skin as he rolled the motion between them, her eyes locked to his as he let his hands find her face and cup it in his grasp.

"don't ever change ok," he whispered, "no matter what happens or where life leads you, please don't let it change this, who we are here and now"

Amy smiled up at him, seeing the intensity in his eyes, that lost look still holding on, "I'm here, TY, its ok,"

She could feel him tremble, overtaken by his emotions as he loved her with all he had to give. He didn't hold back, his heart open and willing to let her in, the one person he didn't need to hide from. This was the purest form of connection he had ever felt in his entire life. He adored Amy, he had loved her since the beginning, this now, after being away from her, missing her, was more than a need now, this was a necessity, like oxygen to breathe.

"just don't…I can't lose you, Amy, "he sighed, the fear getting the better of him, "I love you too much…. "

Amy pulled him close and hugged him, as his body trembled and let go, the fire inside of him overwhelmed, she cradled him above her as he found his release. His arms pulling her close as he buried his head into her neck.

"Shh, "she whispered, "I'm here, I'm right here, you're not alone"

* * *

Later that night Amy slid out of bed and went to the bathroom, her mind on how restless Ty had become. She used the facilities and washed her hands, her thoughts skipping over their surprise and how shocked Ty had been to see his friends, she grinned to herself as she walked back into the bedroom, the light from the bathroom giving the room a soft glow.

Ty was sound to sleep, his breathing low and calm, Amy smiled to herself, seeing the contentment on his features, at least tonight the restlessness had been held at bay. He seemed at peace, his mind finally quiet. She crawled back into the bed, snuggling up next to him as his shoulder moved and he let his head fall to the side and rest against hers. His lips moving slightly as he eyes flicked.

Amy heard him mumble something, it was faint and hard to decipher. But it sounded like her name, her smile growing as she realized that tonight, his dreams were filled with only her.

* * *

"we can head down to the lake, there are some pretty cool trails down that way," Ty called, his mount sidestepping as he kept him in check on a tight rein.

"You sure we are allowed to just take the horses TY? These aren't no stock ponies? "Caleb kicked his horse forward the large chestnut complying happily as it moved with its rider.

Ty chuckled and shook his head, "Yes Caleb, you can ride any horse you want while you're here ok"

Ashley also shook her head, her hand thumping Caleb's leg as he walked his horse past her, "his horses you nutter, he owns the place remember"

"oh yeah, "Caleb grinned, "I keep forgetting that"

Ty was on his father horse, the large stallion that he had taken out nearly every morning before work since he moved there, Winter Storm was as majestic as ever, although a little unnerved by all the other riders sharing his usual morning ride.

Amy was on a gelding, new to the property called Rumble, he was black and young, a quarter horse still finding his feet. Ty had deliberately given him to Amy in an attempt to see if her natural horse skills could calm him somewhat. He was unpredictable and had thrown a rider before, the Wranglers still not keen to use him. Ashley, a seasoned rider herself, took Midnight Runner, daughter to Winter. And Soraya and Skyler had Mint and Bailey. Two reliable ranch horses from strong stock bloodlines.

Caleb kicked his large chestnut forward, "this is a quality horse TY, can I keep him?"

Ty smiled and came up alongside his friend as they waited for the girls to mount, "you got a spare 50 grand? Bamboo in from Australia"

Caleb's mouth fell open, "seriously, she's a stock horse!"

"a top bred stock horse, she's going to join the breeding mares once she's old enough" TY explained. "we brought her in as a new bloodline, "

Caleb patted the golden chestnuts neck, appreciating the value he was currently sitting on.

Skyler trotted over to Ty and pulled up his ride, his eyes falling back onto Soraya as she mounted behind him with the help of the ranch hands.

Ty lent over to him, seeing that look, and knowing it well, "you got it bad brother" he whispered,

Skyler looked over at his old friend, "can you blame me, look at her, she's perfection"

Ty glanced at Caleb and then back at his lovesick friend, "then what's holding you back? Tell her! Make it happen"

Skyler gave Ty one of his classic grins, "It's not me, brother, she knows how I feel, "he twitched his lip and adjusted his reins, "It's all her, she's still testing the waters."

"well, sometimes, you need to give a little encouragement" Ty smiled, "she's worth it Sky, if you want her, then fight for her"

Caleb nodded "he's right brother, don't hold back, she needs to know that you're willing to put it all on the line. That's how I got Ash, I just stood up and told her, I wasn't going away until she agreed to have me"

Ty laughed, "really, Amy told me you …."

"no no, all lies, "Caleb covered, "I was suave, sexy and the perfect gentlemen, she couldn't resist me"

The three young men all laughed together as the three women in their lives rode out to join them. Amy circling Rumble around as he fought the control.

"You sure you're ok on him, I can get another horse if he's going to be difficult" TY called.

"Nope, I'm good, "Amy said back as she pulled her rambunctious mount into line. The double bit making him shake his head.

The 6 strong group rode along the well-worn trail in the early morning light, Ty taking the lead and showing the way, Amy remembered this trail as the one he had taken her on when they had been out and about previously, it ran down past the open pastures and crossed down to the lakes shore. He kicked Winter on, the large stallion picking up the pace as he looked back at Amy and gave her a cheeky smile,

"you want to give these guys some rein, let them loose for a bit" he challenged, Watching Rumble sidestep, his energy levels at an all-time high.

Amy nodded, as she watched Ty pull Winter up and turn him around, the large open pasture to his left. He kicked his mount on and reached over and opened the gate latch, Caleb and the other riders slowing their steeds and waiting as he walked the gate open, so they could enter the open area.

Amy pointed to the lone tree off in the distance, "you game, I won't let you beat me again" she laughed, throwing the challenge back at Ty as he grinned at her. This was the same field that he had played capture the flag in as a boy with his friends, now long time Lucky stable hands. He had taken Amy here before when his father had passed, she had watched him then fly across the flat even terrain, his horse in full flight as they rounded the tree trying to secure that red flag that still hung limply in the lower branches.

"bring it! "Ty taunted back, his green eyes electric as he suddenly kicked Winter forward, the large stallion rearing slightly from the urgent command then bolting at full stride away from the circling group of riders.

"get up!" Amy yelled, doing the same to Rumble, who whinnied and jumped forward, his tall muscled legs finding their stride and chasing after the older more seasoned stallion before him. Soraya and Ashley yelling out in support as tufts of dirt and debris flew out from their thundering hooves. Caleb looked at the others, his smile wide, not one to be outdone, His own thirst to win and be the best deriving from his rodeo triumphs,

"Im in, "he smiled, as he too, lurched his ride forward and took off after them, Bamboo answering the call and buckling down into a fast-tight gallop.

Ashley smiled at Skyler and Soraya and waved a cheeky plastic farewell, her horse also kicking into a trot and then a full stride gallop as she flew off after her cowboy.

Skyler looked at Soraya, suddenly finding themselves alone, sitting quietly on their mounts, who seemed more interested in eating the pasture than traversing it.

"so, you going to dig in and gallop off too," Soraya asked her smile wide and making her face look even prettier in the morning sun.

"Nope, "Skyler said softly, "Im more than happy exactly where I am"

* * *

Ty pulled winter up in a flurry of torn up grass and dirt, his hooves slipping on the loose ground as he came to a stop, the large horse's nostril flaring from the exertion. Amy pulled up next to him as TY laughed and watched Caleb and Ashley galloping off together towards the top end of the pasture.

Ty pulled Winter around, seeing Rumble once again balk against Amy's control and cause her to spin him on the spot.

"how's he doing," he asked, his chest expanding as he tried to catch his breath. That cold morning air nipping at his lungs.

"he's still not wanting to play along, but I think that might be because of Winter, "Amy said, pulling him up yet again, "you know, old stallion, new gelding, bound to cause some drama,"

Ty nodded and dismounted, Pulling Winter away to the other side of the tree and securing him there before he came back, he raised his hands to Amy who jumped down, holding Rumble next to her as she stepped in to his arms, his lips finding hers as he kissed her under the shade of the tree.

"thank you" he whispered, his smile warm and inviting, those green eyes as bright as she had seen them in a while.

"no problem, I'm happy to help with Rumble" she replied,

"no, no, "Ty shook his head slowly, his hand cupping her cheek, "for this, bringing the guys here, this weekend, "

Amy smiled, her cheeks flushing, "no problem there either"

Tys eyes took on a slight change, a twinge of sadness filtering in the corners again, "it's just a shame, come Sunday, this all has to…."

"I'll come back, "Amy said softly, "I can even see if the guys can too at some point, "she knew he was dreading saying goodbye to them. It nearly killed him every time he watched Amy get into that car and driveaway on a Sunday afternoon. It wasn't only that she was leaving, for that was hard enough, it was also the thought of once again being alone. The solitude was his enemy now, time alone used to be his friend, it was his time to think and regroup. Now, all it offered was lonely ness and regret. A longing to be with those he loved and needed.

"I know, it's just hard to watch you go," he whispered, "I miss you, "

"I know, "Amy smiled, hugging him again, "I miss you too," She shut her eyes, her head on his chest, his heartbeat resonating through her ear. At that moment, Amy realized how alone he truly felt. She had her family, her friends, her horses. TY had his work, his staff, and Bastion, who now had a life and love of his own too. Tys time now outside of the office consisted of forced and planned public outings, where he was set up to be photographed and seen in his role as the owner of Lucky. Shaking hands, smiling at business folk, attending openings and events. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Bastion.

But his downtime was solitude, he stayed at the ranch because his public profile now marketed so heavily made going out and just being himself impossible without causing a frenzy. Ty didn't belong to himself anymore, he was the face and name of Lucky Quarters. The Ty Amy used to walk arm in arm with down the streets of Hudson, now couldn't exist without cameras and lenses following his every move. He had had press follow him before, but this was now on a completely new level, this was orchestrated and contrived, there were no chance meetings now, or secret snaps, it was managed, and it was brutal. Making TY feel more like public property and a marketing tool than ever before.

So now, a prisoner in his own right to his father's name and empire, he stayed at the ranch. He kept to himself and rode the pastures when the quiet at the house got too much to bear. When he was riding, he felt closer to Amy, and he felt free, untouchable. It was his only refuge in an otherwise lonely existence.

"why don't you come home?" She asked suddenly, "just for a weekend, I know Grandpa would love to see you"

TY smiled and looked at his hands, "I…. I want too, "he whispered, his eyes misting slightly "But…I'm afraid, I I …." he stopped his words shaking as his emotions overtook him.

Amy touched his cheek, this was excruciating for her, seeing him so lost and isolated.

"I'm afraid if I come back, I won't leave again" he finally said, He sucked in a deep breath and hugged her, "I didn't realize this was going to be so hard."

"Ty "Amy whispered, pulling him close and holding him. Her body keeping him nearby. "Im so sorry, this is killing you, I've seen it when we skype, you look so unhappy,"

She heard him sniff and then step back, recomposing himself and forcing a smile, "I'm ok, sorry, I'm good, "he shook his head and wiped his hand over his face, forcing the emotions away. "it creeps up on me from time to time, I'm good, I'll get over it"

Amy watched as in true Borden fashion he pushed the feelings away, swallowing them and taking on the persona he was expected to wear. That smile that glint in his eyes, the perfect plastic cover to a heart that was dying on the inside.

"I can stay, maybe for a few more days? Grandpa will understand?" she offered, trying to give him something to hold onto. Make that sadness leave his eyes for good.

Ty sniffed and shook his head his smile shaky but on display "no…. you have your life, heartland, school, I'll be ok, trust me, I'm good" He turned as he heard thundering hooves behind them, Amy's concerned eyes still watching him as Caleb and Ashley came over the pasture towards them.

"whooooo hooooo" Caleb yelled, "this horse can RUN!"

Ty laughed, and Ashley exchanged a quizzically glace with Amy who shook her head gently silencing her from her next question that was to be directed at Tys expression.

"Ok, well, let's take a run down to the far corner of the fence line and then circle back around to meet up with Soraya and Skyler, "Ty suggested, his eyes flickering to Amy and the giving her a small smile, as he turned and walked back to his horse. "I think we've given Skyler the window he needed to say his piece"

Amy looked at Ty, not following. Her eyes darting across the pastures to the small figures over by the gate who sat side by side on their mounts talking.

"well-done brother" Caleb laughed, seeing Ty's grin over his plan to give Skyler and Soraya some much-needed talk time come to fruition.

"you did this deliberately "Amy cut in, "leaving them back there, bolting like that, knowing…."

"Skyler isn't a seasoned rider? "Ty continued, his leg now in the stirrup as he pulled himself up "Sky needed time, so... I gave it to them. No Biggy"

"you Ty Borden, "Ashley smiled, "are a hopeless romantic"

Ty shrugged, as he pulled his mount around to the other side of the tree where the others now stood. Amy also mounting up and clicking her tongue at Rumble when he started to step away again.

"No…Just helping a brother out "Ty replied, getting a knowing look from Caleb who dipped his hat at him.

Ashley and Caleb kicked on, moving their horses at a slow trot down the rear fence line, leaving Ty sitting on Winters saddle, watching Amy circle Rumble yet again as he fought against her.

"Amy, "he said, seeing the horse rear slightly as she corrected him yet again. "Maybe we should go ba…..."

"No, No, we are good, he's just testing the boundaries, I don't think he has started all that well Ty, I may need work with him a little more back at the ranch before I go"

TY nodded, knowing Amy knew her stuff, this was after all her world, her career,

"you go ahead ok, I'll follow you in a moment once I settle him" Amy walked the young gelding away from Ty's mount, the older stallion stomping his front hoof in dominance towards the younger.

"Ok, I'll give you and Rumble some space" Ty agreed, turning his ride around and walking away from the highly stung gelding.

Amy spun the horse again, feeling him fight against the bit and her control, she looked over at Ty as he meandered down the fence line in the opposite direction.

He turned back to see Amy kick Rumble on across the open space, the horse rearing again in defiance, to which Amy pushed him down, Rumbles head flew up and he pranced around his eyes wild and he then took to sudden flight and bolted across the grassy surface.

Ty stopped Winter in his tracks, his eyes on his love as she tried in vain to rein in her runaway ride. Her hands grabbing at his mane and she pulled back on the reins.

Caleb now also hearing Amy's yells and turning, along with Ashley as he surveyed the scene, taking in Amy's location, Ty's proximity to her and how long it would take for him to cover that open area and meet up with her now out of control wild horse.

"Amy!" Ty yelled, his heels pressing Winters flanks and taking off after her, His body low in the saddle as he lifted his seat and caught the wind, Amy horse now thundering across the pastures high end and heading to the fence line.

Soraya, Skyler now aware of what was going on across the other side of the field as well.

Skyler also moving his ride forward, but seeing Ty in hot pursuit, causing him to pull back again, knowing that he wasn't really of the skill level to intervene.

"Oh, my," Soraya said softly, nudging her horse gently in the direction Ty had now just flown through. Skyler following along beside her as they started into a trot.

"pull him up!" Ty yelled He was gaining on her, his horse more controlled and metered in his gallop making it easy to swing around to the left of her in an attempt to cut Rumble off. Ty flicked his head back, Caleb and Ash in hot pursuit behind him, coming over the night rise in the terrain, the explosion of their hooves hitting Tys hears. He turned back as Rumble suddenly came to the small creek crossing, balking at the water, turning on his heels and rearing up suddenly, Amy squealed, her feet losing the grip of the stirrups as the inertia took her over his head and threw her bodily into the embankment on the other side of the riverlette. A resounding thud coming back at Ty as he yanked hard on Winters reins and pulled him into a skidding halt. Tys feet hit the dirt before his horse had enough time to overstep, his boots skidding across the soft loam, down the embankment, and through the shallow water run.

"AMY!" he yelled, his voice carrying on the wind as he slid in beside her still body, his hands touching her gently as Rumble bolted off across the pastures again, Caleb pulling up Bamboo, and then seeing Ashley jump to the ground beside him, he kicked on his horse, racing after the runaway, rope in hand, pulled from his saddle.

The mid-morning sun shone down on the scene that played out before the Montana landscape, two riders inbound, one rushing across the stream her horse waiting patiently on the pasture line. Beside a large dark stallion who nibbled on the soft green grass.

Another rider, in full open stride, swinging his arm wide over his head, a lasso whirring around his hat as he paced down a runaway gelding and a young man, fear and trepidation in his eyes cradling a fallen rider whose body lay still in his protective arms.

* * *

to be continued


	85. The Prodigal Son Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

The room wasn't really a room, it was more a corridor with a built-in alcove, just past its apex, just far enough into the area to be inside, but close enough to its exit to give a feeling of escape. It smelt of bleach and antiseptic, two scents that assaulted more than just Ty's sinuses. He shut his eyes, trying to steady his heartbeat, squashing the raging ball of worry and trepidation that churned in his gut. They had been asked to wait, just sit and wait, impossible in his current mindset. Sitting on that plastic chair was more unbearable to him than carrying Amy's still limp body back across that open pasture, in his own two arms, his body aching from the exertion, his legs burning as he took each uneven step. He had carried her, alone, ignoring offers of help, offers to assist. His only thought, to get her to safety, and to make her open those goddam beautiful eyes.

The ambulance had met them at the rear gate to the Ranch, Ty nearly passing out from endeavor when they finally took her from him. Caleb and Skyler, holding him upright as he watched with tormented guilt-ridden eyes as the doors closed and took her from him. The world stopped for Ty at that moment, nothing mattered apart from making sure she was ok. Lucky, business, friends, family, ranches, horses... Nothing mattered at all. She just had to be alright.

Soraya rubbed his back, his shoulders hunched forward on that horrid green and blue plastic chair, his head down and he clasped his hands on each other. A black cowboy hat pulled low across his features, keeping his identity hidden. Caleb finding it in the barn before they left. Sunburst Medical was an average size facility, it was by no mean the size of Crossbow, but it was the closest medical aid they had available when the Caleb made the call.

They all sat around the small waiting room. Looking worried and staying quiet, knowing that it wasn't a time to talk and ask questions. No one wanted to say it anyway. No one wanted to voice their concerns over why she hadn't woken up. No one wanted to make him face the fact that this could be the worst day of his life. Bastion had been called, Ty sending him a rather rambled text as they drove in after the ambulance. He stood near the main door of the sterile area. His phone to his ear as he spoke to a larger facility closer to Helena. Ty had asked him to prep the jet, seeking the best treatment he could afford. He didn't care what it cost, Amy was worth it, to him, she was priceless.

It was late afternoon now, and Skyler offered Ty a cup of water, his head shaking slowly as he refused. Soraya looking at him with concern, knowing that this was more than worry, this was fear and guilt. He hadn't touched a thing since it happened, not a drop of water or a mouthful of food. They had all tried to get him to, but each time he turned away. Opting to just sit. Sit and wait.

He clenched his hands, his knuckles white, as he tapped his foot in a repetitive rhythm. His eyes on the floor as he traced that linoleum pattern again and again.

"Um, are you all Amy Flemings Family?" an older gentleman in a white coat asked as he came through the glass door to their right. Ty suddenly moved, his body becoming fluid again as he rose, those green eyes locking onto the medical interloper and not letting go.

"Yes," he whispered, stepping forward, Skyler at his side as they all congregated together waiting for news. "I'm her…. her…Fia...boyfriend."

"ok, please take a seat, I know you've all been waiting a while so…."

"is she ok?" Ty asked, his voice still but holding a tremble, "is she going to be ok?"

The doctor smiled and touched his arm, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Amy has a concussion, and some superficial contusions on her hip and right shoulder. "he began, "Im told she fell from a horse?"

Ty nodded, "she was thrown, "he explained. "she hit the ground hard when she fell"

"that explains the bruising, the x-rays showed a badly sprained wrist and some bruising to her right shoulder and hip. " he saw Ty's expression and touched his shoulder, "she will heal, she will be a bit sore for a few days, but with bed rest I can see her making a full recovery," Something suddenly came over TY as those words hit his ears. He staggered back, his friends reaching for him as he stepped away bending over slightly, his hands on his thighs as he let his breath go, his eyes shut as he took a moment to take it all in.

"she… she was out cold, I…I couldn't wake her up" he said, his eyes rounding back to the doctor who nodded and continued on.

"yes, she regained consciousness a few moments ago, she is lucid now, has good recognition and is showing no signs of vision loss or memory impairment. "He saw Ty was still not convinced by his diagnosis. "sometimes it takes a while for the brain to reboot after an impact. Amy is fine, she just needed a little time is all,"

"Can…Can I see her" he whispered,

"yes, of course, "the doctor said, His eyes on Ty as the other members of his party patted him on the back and smiled with relief. "Um… I've put her in the private wing, and have kept your name out of it, for obvious reasons"

Ty smiled, giving the doctor an appreciative nod. Bastion now by his side as well.

"we would appreciate it if this would be kept, out of the media if possible. Mr. Borden and Miss Fleming do not want to deal with that kind of scrutiny or invasion right now."

"Of course. "the doctor said, "confidentiality is paramount here, I understand that. "The doctor smiled at Ty, he knew who he was, the locals knew of Lucky and the media that surrounded it. It wasn't a hard call to understand that this kind of accident would end up as the next day's news if they weren't careful.

"I've got the company jet on standby, St Malcom's in Helena has a bed if you…." he said quickly.

"I'd advise against moving her at the moment, especially with a head injury, we don't want to make it any worse. "the doctor cut in, "I understand we are a small facility here, but we are quite capable of accommodating Miss Flemings needs. "he flicked through a file in his hand and looked over at reception as some more people came through the doors. "how about we give her a few hours, and then see how she's going. If we don't see any improvement, I will organize the transfer myself."

Ty looked at Bastion who stood waiting, phone in hand for his call. He shut his eyes, steadying himself and taking a few deep breaths. "ok, ok, we'll wait and see, but if she has any …."

"yes Mr. Borden, I promise you, if there's any change in her condition, we will act immediately "

TY nodded and flicked his eyes to Bastion who lowered his hand, accepting Tys call.

"ok, well, I'd like to keep visitors to one at a time for now, as to not overwhelm her, so…. maybe you could all go home and come back in the morning," The doctor saw the group all nodding in agreement, as they picked up their jackets and belongings.

"you're keeping her overnight then?" Ty asked.

"yes, I think its best, just to keep an eye on her," he smiled at TY, again trying to reassure him "come with me, I'll take you to her"

TY turned to his companions, looking guilty, his face apologetic, "I'm sorry guys, this was supposed to be a fun weekend and all I ended up doing was putting Amy in the hospital for her efforts."

"Ty, "Soraya said, hugging him as the doctor waited near the door, "this is not your fault, she's going to be ok, Amy's tough, it will take more than a silly fall to slow her down"

Ashley also came to Ty's side and kissed his cheek, "go and see her, send her our love, and stop blaming yourself ok!"

"Yeah brother, listen to the girls" Caleb chimed in," this isn't on you, that horse bolted, no one could have seen that"

Ty rubbed his face again, adjusting his hat as a group of people walked past them. He didn't need or want the press getting hold of this, he wasn't up for their questions and their innuendos.

"Look, Ty, "Bastion said "I'll get this lot back to the ranch, and settled, you stay here till I get back"

"I'm not leaving her," Ty said calmly, his face stoic and he stepped towards the doctor, "I won't, not ...again "

"ok ok" Bastion backed off, hearing the defiance in his boss tone. He was in full on protective mode now and no one was going to make him move from Amy's side until he was ready too.

"ring us if you need anything ok" Soraya smiled, kissing Ty's cheek gently as they headed towards the front sliding doors. Ty nodded and went the other way, following the doctor through the glass door and down the hall.

He stepped into a small room at the end of a rather windy corridor. It was blue and white, with the floor and ceiling kind of melting into the walls in a color slide from one spectrum to the next.

There was only one bed, a small cabinet, and a large window, overlooking a picturesque open park. The blinds were half drawn, muting the light. Ty stepped forward and touched the end of the bed, his eyes on the sleeping figure held within its covers. She looked beautiful even with a bandage around her wrist and bruises on her skin. Ty gently touched her hand, avoiding her damaged one, his face racked with worry.

"Amy, "he whispered, seeing her eyes flicker gently at the sound of his voice, "babe? "

Slowly, as if drawn to his tone those pools of blue resurfaced, her lashes flickering and finally allowing her to focus on him as he stood watching her by the side of the bed.

"Hey, that's it, come on Amy, open those eyes," he smiled, his hand running across her brow as she licked her lips, "that's my girl, come back to me, please, "

Amy moved her hand and winced, her body becoming aware of her injuries. She screwed up her face and swallowed as her eyes blinked and cleared.

"TY?" she said faintly, turning her head towards his touch, His smile now filled with relief as she found him and gave him a gentle smile, "what…. where am I?"

"you're in a clinic in Sunburst." Ty explained, as he pulled closer to her and pushed a few rogue strands of hair behind her ear, "you had a fall when we were riding "

Amy nodded, and winced again, her head pounding, "Rumble, is he….is he ok?"

Ty smiled, here she was, beat up, with a bruised hip, scratches, a concussion, and a badly sprained wrist and she worries about the horse and his needs. Ty kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Loving her more and more with each passing moment.

"he's fine, Caleb caught him and took him back to the barn" Ty rubbed his face, pulling the cowboy hat from his head as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her "I'm so sorry Amy, I should never have let you…."

"Stop, "Amy whispered as her eyes shut in an attempt to fend off the pounding behind them, "don't…. this was not…. your fault"

"I asked you to ride him, I knew he was unpredictable and that he had issues, and still I thought it would be ok, "he looked down, the guilt returning, "you came out to the ranch to surprise me, and what do I do, I…"

"NO. Ty, "Amy pulled herself up slightly, the movement making her shoulder and hip protest. "stop this right now. It was an accident, Rumble spooked and bolted, it happens "Amy touched his hand, seeing how cut up he was, "this is not the first nor will it be the last time I fall off a horse, "she said with a smile "comes with the territory"

"I know, "he whispered back to her, "still doesn't make me feel any better though, look at you, your hurt because of me…because of my stupid …"

Amy pulled herself forward and kissed his lips, she hurt, but it was bearable, and she knew at that moment, he was hurting more than her. "I'm fine, it's just a sprain and a mild concussion, I will survive!"

She smiled at him and lifted her bandaged wrist onto her stomach, touching his cheek with her good hand. "I don't know why you're looking so sad, there's one good thing about this you know?"

TY raised an eyebrow incredulously, "how can there be anything good about you being laid up in hospital" he countered

"Well, Doctor Smith told me I can't fly, well not for a few days anyway, so…it looks like your stuck with me till at least Tuesday"

Ty watched her, her words processing in his mind "you can't fly?"

Amy slowly shook her head, avoiding making to sudden a moment. "nope, not allowed"

She watched as a twinkle of a grin started to etch its way across Tys worried lips.

"Till Tuesday" he confirmed.

"Tuesday, "she concurred.

He let the grin take hold, liking the idea of being able to look after her himself for three more days "well, I think we should air on the side of caution, and maybe hold till Wednesday just to be sure"

Amy grinned, happy now to see he had cottoned on. "better safe than sorry" she agreed.

Ty kissed her cheek, his smile pushing through his worry and concern. "you sure you're ok, "

"yes, I'm a little sore, and I have a headache, but yes, I'm ok, "she explained. "I actually would really like to get out of here, could you ask the doctor if its ok for me to go home, back to the ranch"

"he said he wanted you to stay overnight" Ty explained softly,

Amy chewed her lip, she didn't like hospitals, she had seen way too many of them for her liking.

"I want to go back to the ranch, "she said clearly, "I told you I'm fine"

"Amy, the doctor said…." Ty argued, there wasn't anything he wanted more than to have her home, but if she was hurt, and needed to be in care, then he wasn't about to allow her to avoid that.

"I'll be fine back at the ranch, please Ty, make them let me go" She pleaded, seeing his eyes flicker to the door,

"ok, Ok, "he succumbed to those sad, wanting eyes, "I'll see what I can do, you rest, and I'll be back in a minute" Ty kissed her head and got up, walking to the door and turning back to her as she smiled at him.

"I love you" she called after him, seeing his smile at her words.

"I love you too, "he replied, his eyes taking her in one more time before he went in search of the doctor.

* * *

"you see! this is what I meant, see this right here, I give in and try to be understanding and this, this is what happens!"

Lisa waved her hand at an exasperated Jack and he paced back and forth in the lounge, "will you hush, I can't hear what he's saying with you carrying on like a mad bull!"

Jack puffed his cheeks and rubbed his greying hair with his hand. Ty had called Lisa to inform her of Amy's unfortunate accident. He knew he was going to have to tell them something, they were expecting her home Sunday afternoon after all. Ty walked down the hospital corridor, feeling the guilt well in his stomach again.

"She's ok though, "Lisa asked, "nothing serious?"

"yeah, um…the doctor said she will be fine, "he shut his eyes, feelings Jacks disapproving glare through the phone. "a slight concussion and some cuts and bruises mainly, oh and the sprained wrist"

"so…should organize to get her home, or ...do you want to book her a flight yourself?" Lisa asked, hearing Ty's tone and knowing him well enough to know he was blaming himself.

"Um...No..she can't fly, not for a few days so…...I'll look after her and I'll …" he paced back down the corridor.

"give me the phone!" Jack growled, Seeing Lisa cover the receiver, and glare at him.

"calm down, "She warned, "she is fine, just a little banged up, "she softened her expression seeing Jack do the same as he waved his fingers again, wanting to take the call. "ok… but don't you dare berate him, he's already blaming himself for this, I can hear it in his voice"

Jack nodded, as he took a breath and took the phone from Lisa, "Ty, Its…"

"J..ac….k "Ty whispered, finishing the sentence, his eyes pressed shut as he chewed his lip, he'd called Lisa, in an attempt to avoid this, he didn't want a confrontation, not now.

"you ok?" Jack asked, his tone low, but calm, he could sense it too, Ty didn't have to say a word, his breathing was giving him away.

"I'm…yeah, I'm fine, Amy's ok too, "He said in a small voice, "I'm sorry Jack, really, I would never have let her take that horse out if I…..."

"Shh, son, take a breath, calm down. "Jack cut in, hearing the panic in Ty's voice, the old cowboys gruff and grumble falling to the floor. "Amy's fallen from hundreds of horses Ty, it's part of the deal when you ride."

"I know, Jack, but…." Ty rubbed his forehead, he had stopped pacing and now lent against the wall of the white sterile corridor.

"No buts…. It was an accident. Plain and simple. "Jack concluded, "How is she?"

They talked for a little longer, Ty filling Jack in on Amy's condition and again apologizing for putting her in dangers way. The conversation ending with Ty agreeing to keep Amy at Lucky until Jack could drive down and collect her. The trip was a good four-hour drive from Heartland and as the evening was fast approaching and Amy was technically still in the hospital, Jack decided to leave his departure till Monday afternoon. Opting to then stay the night at Lucky and then head back in the morning on Tuesday.

Ty ended the call promising to keep him in the loop and apprised to any developments that affected Amy and her recovery.

He pushed his phone back into his pocket as his fingers pressed the cold metal on the hospital rooms door panel.

He smiled and slowly walked over to the bed as Amy welcomed him in a similar way.

"Hey there, "he whispered, seeing her sleepy eyes glimmer at him, she had been resting, her wrapped up wrist resting on a pillow that sat across her tummy.

"Hey, "She smiled, sitting up slowly to allow him to kiss her cheek, her face showing her discomfort as she did.

"Hey, don't move ok, just rest, don't …make "Ty touched her ever so gently, Amy twitching her lip as he fussed over her. She knew Ty way to well to think that this was just concern for her wellbeing. This was his guilt running on overdrive, his protectiveness of her out and open and on full display.

"I'm fine Ty, "she whispered, "I'm just a little sore is all, "

"I know, but, you need to take it easy ok, don't cause yourself any undue stress" He gently moved her pillows, fluffing them and then straightening her blankets. Amy watching him intently as his eyes caught hers. He froze, his hands ready to assist above her as he stood in readiness to support her in any way needed.

"did the doctor say I can go home?" she asked, her hand touching his and squeezing it, trying to ground him somewhat.

"Um… he really wants you to stay overnight Amy, and I kind of have to agree with him"

Amy scowled at him, moving again, but ignoring the aches and pains it caused her "I said I'm fine, you need to stop worrying Ty, this is not the first time I've been thrown from a disobedient horse you know"

"I know, but…..you hit your head, Amy, you were out cold, I …..I couldn't get you to wake up at all," he explained, Amy seeing the panic in his eyes as he retold the story of her fall, "I had to …..You were just lying there and I had to carry you. the ambulance came, Caleb called them, but you were so still, and I couldn't get you to open your eyes."

Amy dropped her eyes, she didn't remember all of the accident, it was mostly still a blur.

"thank you, "she whispered, "I knew in my heart that you would not let anything happen to me"

Ty smiled, and took a breath, calming slightly, "you scared the hell out of me"

"Rumble scared the hell out of me!" Amy replied. Touching his hand.

They sat quietly for a moment until their solitude was disrupted by the door slowly opening as the doctor from the emergency ward came in.

"Amy, "he said his hands holding her chart as he pulled his stethoscope from his neck "how are you feeling now? How's the head?"

Amy smiled, her big blue eyes glancing at Ty as he watched the doctor, the worry still evident on his features. She took a breath, and decided, there and then, to take control of this runaway train and pull it back into some form of sensibility. Her eyes filled with determination as she slowly sat up, her smile holding as she stated her case.

* * *

The large black car pulled up at the ranch house just after nine, Ashley and Soraya coming quickly out the front door as Caleb and Skyler ran up to meet them from the large barn.

Ty stepped out of the rear passenger door, giving them all an acknowledging smile as he reached in and took Amy's hand as she slowly and carefully followed him out into the night air. She ached, and her head still thumped, but she was glad to be free of the confines of the hospital and its sterile smell.

"Amy, "Soraya said as she came to her side, offering her assistance as Ty took her bad side. Both staying close to her as she walked gingerly up the slate entrance stairs and through the front doors. Held open by a nervous and still smiling Caleb.

They guided her to one of the many couches in the main living room, Ty instantly moving the cushions, grabbing an ottoman for her feet and running over to a large chair in the corner to get her a throw for her legs. Amy eyes him and his every movement, very much aware that he was still in protective overdrive. His attention slightly manic in their delivery. Even on the ride back from the clinic, he had been on high alert, watching her, keeping her close. Makings sure, that if she needed anything, he was right there to assist.

Skyler was aware of it too, his eyes watching his friend as he fussed and fluttered about. His stance a little hectic and unbalanced.

"Um Ty, my man, how about you and Caleb and I go check the horses in the barn, they were a bit rattled after the ride today, "he asked, Amy's eyes turning to him, seeing his attempt to stabilize his friend and appreciating it.

"Um, I can't leave Amy to…. I told the doctor I'd watch and make sure she..." Ty was exhausted, he hadn't eaten or drunk anything since breakfast, or taken a moment's rest since Amy was thrown, and he was running on pure adrenaline now. The day's events slowly and mercilessly taking hold and reeling him in.

"Ty, Brother, "Caleb said, backing Skyler up, "the girls are here, they will stay with Amy, you … my man, need to…."

"No, What I need is to make sure she's ok, I …. I have t…to make sure she's ok" Ty cut back, his voice quavering slightly. Soraya glancing at Amy in concern. He was only just holding it together now; His eyes were a glassy green as he rubbed his hands through his hair. Trying to center himself.

"Ty…." Amy said softly, getting his attention, "go and check on Rumble, please, I need to know he's ok, "

"he's. Fine. the stable hands would have…." Ty came to her side and sat down, his hands grasping each other, "I'm not leaving you, I can't "

"It's ok, please, go and make sure he's ok, for me, please, I'll stay right here I promise you, I won't move from this spot" Amy touched his hand, her injured one now in a sling around her neck.

Ty swallowed and shut his eyes, taking a moment and then nodding, "ok, ok, I'll go and check on them, but you'll stay here, on the couch, you won't..."

"I promise, I'll be right here waiting when you come back" she replied.

Ty slowly stood up, his hand ruffling his hair as he saw Caleb and Skyler come around and wait for him near to the door. Ty nodding again and touching Amy's hand as he slowly walked out the main entrance way. Skyler turned, catching Amy's worried gaze, "Don't worry sweet, you rest, I got this, "

"thank you, Skyler, "Amy whispered as the two young men followed their manic young friend out into the night.

Once the door was closed Ashley looked at Amy and shook her head, "he's a mess, he blames himself you know, wouldn't even let us near you when you fell"

Amy patted the lounge next to her, inviting them both to sit down with her in that large illustriously furnished room.

"I'm worried Amy, "Soraya said softly to her compatriot," I've noticed something off about Ty since we arrived, and now with you injured he's… "

"I know, he hasn't been sleeping, and this, this being here, alone is killing him. "she touched her sprained wrist, "this wasn't his fault, none of it was, Rumble just bolted, and I fell, "

"you should have seen him, Amy, he flew across that pasture after you and Rumble, he never let you out of his sight, "Soraya retold, "and when he got to you, after you were thrown, He picked you up and carried you all the way back to the main trail, in his arms. "she glanced at Ashley who nodded,

"he wouldn't let Caleb or Skyler touch you, let alone help him. He was like a man possessed, all he cared about was protecting you and getting you to safety." she said, "it was amazing, and kinda romantic in an 'I must protect her' Neanderthal kind of way"

Amy gave a small chuckle, appreciating the girls filling her in on what had transpired while she was unconscious.

"does it hurt?" Ashely asked, looking at Amy's hand and the bandage that secured it in its sling,

"no, the painkillers are taking care of that I think, my hip and shoulder ache though, but nothing I can't handle. "

"so, what happens tomorrow, are you flying back with us?" Soraya enquired,

"no, Ty spoke to grandpa, he's driving down on Monday night to get me, "Amy explained, "the doctor isn't keen on me flying, not with a concussion,"

Soraya nodded, "how'd Jack take the news?"

"As you would expect, he's worried, and he's blaming himself for letting me come, "Amy replied, exhaling flatly, "I wish the men in my life realize that they can't always save me and protect me. Things happen, accidents happen, it's no one's fault. "

"they love you, Amy, "Soraya said, "that's why they worry and panic "

"I know, and I get it, I was the same with Ty when he was in the hospital, but I'm really worried about him Soraya, if he doesn't let up with all this pressure on himself I really scared he might …."

Ashley raised her brow, not following, she wasn't privy to Ty's past emotional issues. Amy had managed to keep his treatment with Doctor Wheaton and alike out of the public eye. It wasn't that they were ashamed of it, he had nothing to be ashamed over, it was a privacy thing really, Ty had been exploited in so many ways as a child, teen, young man and now as an adult. The news of him seeing a therapist and divulging his past abuse and personal and family problems wouldn't do anything but make the situation worse for him in the long run. The media loved to Crucify him, that kind of tidbit would make him cannon fodder for their malicious and hungry media machine.

The front door opened as the girls slowly helped Amy get to her feet, she looked up to see Skyler come through the door, his smile soft but still small and still.

He came over to Amy, whose expression questioned him without the need to use the words

"He's still in the barn, but if he doesn't take a beat soon, I think his body will make that decision for him"

"he needs to rest and maybe eat something," Soraya said, Amy hearing voices on the porch and knowing that Caleb and Ty were only just outside.

" ok, look, leave this to me, ok, "Amy whispered, as the doors opened again, and a rather flustered Ty came through, followed by an equally as flustered Caleb.

"Amy! you're supposed to be sitting down, the doctor said you had to …." Ty started, his stride doubling as he came up before her, Ash and Soraya stepping back and his put his hands gently on her shoulders and tried to make her sit back down.

"Ty! "Amy said, her voice soft but clear, "I am fine, you need to take a breath and calm down ok"

He watched her, his chest rising again as he tried to ascertain if she needed anything, it was like he wasn't hearing her, or any one of them when they spoke. He heard the words but didn't capture the meaning.

"I'll get you some water, or a cup of tea, "he whispered, his voice soft and lost, the words more to himself than anyone else.

"No, I'm going upstairs, "Amy explained, seeing him nod, and look up the staircase, "and you're going to stay here and take a moment ok. Skyler and Caleb will help you make some …."

Ty shook his head, the idea of her being out of his care for more than a second panicked him "No… I'M good, Im just a little tired, it's been a long day, let me help you get to …"

Amy touched his arms, pulling his attention to her blue eyes. "Stay here, I want you to STAY here and have something to eat. "she kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine Ash and Soraya will get me comfortable and then you can come up and see me in a little while ok?"

"Amy. I…I don't need to…..." TY protested, "I'll come with you and…"

"No – you will stay here, "she repeated, "this is what I want Ty, please, "

He took a sudden breath, his eyes locked to hers as she told him clearly with her gaze that she wasn't budging on this. TY swallowed and looked down, the intensity too much to take.

"ok," he whispered, nodding slowly as Skyler came to his side, giving Amy a reassuring smile.

Amy kissed Ty gently again, feeling the tremble in his body as he let her slowly walk towards the stairs, his eyes on her as the girls went up the stairs together, Amy turning at the top and giving him a genuine proud smile,

"I'll see you in a minute ok after you've had something to eat"

He nodded, "you want me to bring you up something?"

Amy slowly shook her head, smiling at the offer, "I'm good, "

And with that, the three girls walked towards the second-floor bedrooms.

Ty rubbed his face, expelling the air from his lungs from between his teeth, he shook his head and looked back at the staircase. That look of trepidation filtering back across his face.

"come on brother, you need sustenance," Caleb said with a jovial smile, as Ty suddenly pushed past them and headed for the stairway.

"TY! come on man, you heard her. She said to …." Caleb called after his best friend as Ty's boots hit the bottom stair.

"I'm fine, I don't need food or a sit-down or…." Ty growled as shook his head, his hand grabbing the stairs balustrade, his eyes blinking rapidly as he lost focus for a second, his other hand now raised and touching his head.

"Ty?" Skyler said, running over to him, his face now filled with worry as he watched Ty stagger slightly and shake his head. Skyler's hands grabbing his arm as Caleb jumped up beside him and grabbed his body around the chest.

"whoa," he said, feeling Ty stumble and the regain his footing, his eyes pressing shut for a moment and the opening,

"I'm…I'm… ok, "Ty breathed, "I'm, just a bit dizzy…I I Just need to..." The two friends guided their reluctant brother back to the couch where they helped him sit down. His hands running through his hair as he leaned forward and lowered his head. His breathing deep and low as he tried to regain his focus.

"You just need to take a moment and stop" Skyler warned, "your exhausted brother, you haven't stopped since this morning"

"Amy …...Amy needs me…. I have to…" Ty shook his head again, the dizziness persisting as Caleb ran off to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"here, drink this, you're probably dehydrated or something "He held the class out to Ty who looked up weakly at him and took the offering, pressing the rim to his lips as he sipped the cool liquid.

"this is all my fault, "he breathed, "I should never …."

"Stop this TY, this isn't helping Amy, or yourself, "Skyler said quickly, "I know your worried about her, but brother, she's more worried about you right now, you're a mess. "he grabbed his shoulder, as Ty gave the glass back to Caleb, "this isn't helping her Ty, this is making it worse ok, you need to stop. You can't help her if you let yourself fall apart. "

Ty nodded, Skyler's words finally getting through, "I'm supposed to protect her Sky, but I let her ride a horse that could have killed her"

"it was an accident, "Caleb said with a reassuring smile, hoping he heard him this time. "Amy is ok, she doesn't blame you, no one does, cut yourself some slack dude, "Caleb knelt down before his friend, seeing the tiredness in his eyes. "brother, what's wrong, your falling apart here, this isn't like you, you're the strong one, remember"

TY wiped his eyes, and nodded, he knew he was losing control, he knew he was this close to falling into a heap on the floor. He was tired, so tired, the lack of sleep over the last few days and the stress of Amy's accident and what was going on at Lucky was overwhelming him now. He wanted to be strong, he did, but those reserves were gone. His ability to cope at an all-time low. He had nothing left to be strong with.

The boys sat with him for just over an hour, Caleb making him a sandwich and making him eat at least a few bites of it with another glass of water. The girls coming down to join them as Ty put the glass on the coffee table and gave a week but appreciative smile to his friends.

Soraya came to his side, taking a seat next to him, her hand on his shoulder, "you feeling a bit better now?" she asked softly.

Ty nodded, feeling like an idiot, the water and the food had helped a lot, more than he wanted to admit. His need for sustenance now obvious even to him.

"thank you" he whispered, as his eyes looked up at Skyler and Caleb, seeing them smile and acknowledge him.

"Amy's in bed, "Soraya continued, "she's taken her meds and she is comfortable, "

Ty lent in and kissed Soraya's cheek, the manic behavior finally giving way to the Ty that Soraya knew and cared for. "thanks, really…. I don't know why I acted like that…. I "

"you were worried about someone you love, that would make anyone act a little screwy" she grinned.

They all sat for a little while longer, keeping Ty company as he regained his composure, his body responding to the water and food and calm. His mind finally finding some peace, be it still a little challenged but peace all the same. He was still exhausted, but now, he could think clearly again, see the people around him as friends and not combatants.

Not long after 12am, they said their goodnights, With Soraya and Skyler walking with Ty up the stairs to his room, both hugging him when they reached his door.

"go and get some rest, "Soraya said, "tomorrow is another day, "

TY nodded, "night, and thank you again, really, "he paused, looking a little forlorn "so much for this great friend's weekend away hey"

Soraya smiled again, touching his shoulder, "shush, I've had worse Ty, go…... now, "

Skyler pressed his hand into the middle of Tys back, tapping it in a gesture of solidarity, then continued with his girl to the end of the corridor until they came up to the door to the guest suite, they opened it and disappeared inside, Ty then rubbing his face as he lost sight of them before he wandered into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

His fingers traced her pretty face, those perfect lips, the beautiful lashes that framed those eyes that he knew were one of her most precious assets. He took a slight breath, not wanting to wake her, she looked so perfect lying there, on his bed, in his room. Ty rubbed his eyes, he was beyond tired, his body was numb. The food that his friends had forced him to eat, though minimal had given him a slight energy buzz, but, it was fading fast. The stresses of the day and the lack of proper sleep finally catching up with the young man as he watched the woman he loved sleep before him.

Amy moved, her hair falling across her shoulder as those eyes slowly flickered open. Ty watched her as she came back to reality, her nose twitching with her lip as she grimaced slightly from the movement.

"you still in pain," He asked her, his voice low, but gentle.

"a little, "Amy replied, her hand touching her other and gently running over the bandage. "I think I'm going to hurt more in the morning though, once these bruises start to come out"

Ty gave her a soft smile, and nodded, "do you need anything, I can get you a drink, or something to eat?" he watched her, wanting to help, needing, to do whatever it took to make this right. To fix this.

"you can lay beside me," she said, her voice inviting and friendly, "that would make me feel a lot better"

Ty looked at his hands, his smile still there, but wary, "I think maybe I should sleep in the bunk room just so you get some rest, I don't want to …"

"Ty, lay down! "Amy demanded, not wanting to even engage with the idea of him giving up his bed for her. "now!"

Ty took a deep breath and conceded, he had to admit, those pillows and that comforter did look awfully inviting. He carefully got up and pulled his tee shirt over his head, as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a soft grey tank top. Amy watched him undo his jeans and pull them free of his tired body, hanging them on the large leather chair in the corner of the room, Now clad in his boxers and the tank, he touched the light switch and came back to the bed. The room now bathed in a low light that emanated from one small table lamp that stood on the sideboard near the door.

Amy smiled and offered her hand to him as she pulled back the covers and waited for him to slip in beside her.

Ty shut his eyes for a moment, the soft sheets and the warmth of Amy's body making him instantly feel like simply drifting away. He pressed his fingers into his eyes and then looked over at her as she watched him. He still had that ball of guilt in his gut, but seeing her laying there, looking so beautiful next to him was enough to calm his thoughts.

He reached over, his hand tracing her cheek, his head now on the pillow next to her as he rested on his side, not wanting to lose her from his sight, not for a moment.

"I can't lose you, "he whispered, Amy's eyes holding his gaze and the darkness swelled around them, "when I saw you fall and hit the ground I …...I thought I'd lost…...I'd lost you, "

"But I'm right here Ty, you didn't lose me, "Amy soothed, "I'm ok, it's just a sprained wrist"

"and a concussion and the bruises, "he cut back, "that horse is a menace, I should never have let you ride him, not without testing him out first, "he rubbed his face again, that anguish returning to his features, "your hurt because I made a mistake, that horse should never have been …..."

"No, TY, this wasn't Rumble's fault either, if anything I should have been paying more attention"

"he threw you Amy, he's dangerous, "Ty retorted, "and you're not the first, I knew about his history and I encouraged you to ride him anyway, this is definitely on me"

Amy sat up, her discomfort showing for a second but her determination to clear this blame game up once and for all making her push through it.

"Ok, you need to listen to me ok, I fell, I lost control of my ride and I fell, it wasn't the horses fault, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident, I should have been more aware of Rumble's movements when I mounted him at the tree. "she rubbed her hand, as it sat on her stomach, "this is on me. So, I don't want to hear another apology from you ok, "

"Amy …" Ty started,

"NO…. that's it, it's done, I'm going to be fine. The doctor said I 'd make a full recovery, so no more, enough! "

Ty smiled, seeing the electricity in her eyes and she watched him, he looked down and played with the comforters hem. "ok, ok, it was an accident. But that horse is out of here, I've given it way too many chances already"

"Ty! you can't sell him like that, no one will buy him, he will end up on a meat truck or bucking in a rodeo. I want to help him, I can help him. It's what I do!"

Ty shook his head, not liking it. Not wanting Amy anywhere near the horse who he still felt was partially responsible for her injuries.

"Let me take him back to Heartland, I'll work on him there and I know I can…."

"I don't think that's a good idea, "he rebutted, "what If he does the same thing again, and this time you get seriously hurt or…." he shut his eyes, "I won't be there Amy, I won't be there to protect you from…"

Amy touched Ty's cheek, loving his protectiveness of her, but knowing this was driven by guilt and worry.

"I'll be fine, I'm a horse trainer TY, it's what I do, I help troubled horses and I fix them. "she smiled at him in the soft light, seeing him finally nod and smile back at her.

"I'll think about it ok, "he whispered, "but Im not promising anything"

"You worry too much," she said with a gentle grin as she slid across the pillow and gently kissed his lips. Ty didn't respond straight away, Amy could feel his reluctance to engage, she knew this was driven by fear, fear that he would somehow hurt her if he got to close. Amy pushed the kiss, working her lips on his as she finally felt him give in and kiss her back. Her smiled curling as she pulled back and held him in her eyes.

"you are exhausted, "she said, "Seeing how hard he was fighting to stay awake.

"you're beautiful, "he said back quietly, "even when your all banged up"

Amy grinned at him, her body did hurt, but it wasn't anything she hadn't felt before. Being a horse whisper and trainer came with its own dangers and risks, she knew that. Amy had grown up with horses, she had learned to ride before she could walk. She also had fallen off her fair share of mounts. Her mother once telling her that you couldn't call yourself a horse rider if you hadn't fallen off at least twenty times.

Ty fears, although charming and heartwarming, were not warranted. This was not going to be the last time she fell or was thrown. It came with the life, it came with owning and working with horses.

She touched his cheek again, her fingers running through the hair near his ear. "I love you, Ty, trust me ok, I will be ok, I'll rest for the next few days till Grandpa gets here and then…."

"you'll leave," he said flatly, the reality of the inevitable hitting his heart yet again.

"but I'll be back, "Amy whispered back, "I promise "

He shut his eyes holding her to that last declaration. His breathing slowing as Amy's fingers near his temple lulled him into slumber. Amy curled her lip gently as he finally let go, his body giving in to the much-needed rest that rolled over him. It wasn't long until he was fast to sleep, his chest rising and falling next to her as she pulled a little closer and cuddled into his side. Amy shut her yes too, letting the pain killers and her own fatigue take control, her body curled up beside her love as slumber took her into its embrace. Her breathing also slowing and falling into line with his as the night claimed them both as its own.

* * *

"why did you allow her to go in the first place!" Tim looked annoyed, his concern over his daughter visible on his features as he stood before Jack, stopping him from leaving the barn.

"will you stop ok, I've already had this from Lou and I'm not about to take it from you too, "Jack growled, "I let her go, maybe it was or wasn't a mistake, but I stand by it ok,"

"that kid, he's a menace Jack, I'm starting to think his money isn't worth the …."

Jack rounded on his x son in law, his eyes filled now with anger "that's it isn't it, that's it in a nutshell, you don't give a dam about Ty, you never have, all this plastic cock and bull sympathy over him nearly dying in your arms, feeling sorry for what he's been through, it's always been the money with you hasn't it. "

Tim opened his mouth, wanting to retort, but his words catching in his throat. Jack hitting a little too close to home.

"I care about Amy, my daughter, and it seems that she's not safe as long as she is around that kid"

"Amy fell from a horse Tim, Ty didn't push her, he didn't drive her into a ditch or run her over. She was riding a horse and it bolted and she fell, end of story"

"So, you're going to get her?" He asked, his voice dropping, "Monday?"

"Yes, I am, the doctors don't want her flying, so I told Ty I…."

"I'm coming too then, "Tim interjected,

"oh no you're not, "Jack pushed back, shoving him in the shoulder as he walked passed him. "I'm not spending four hours in a truck with you,"

"I'm coming!" Tim yelled back at him.

"NO, you're NOT!" Jack bellowed as he strode back to the house.

The conversation well and truly over

* * *

Sunday morning brought Amy to her senses to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes, her eyes seeing them sitting on the bedside as she moved in the soft sheets of Ty's large warm and cozy bed. She pulled her arms up, wincing suddenly, her thoughts forgetting about her sore wrist and bruised hip and shoulder. Her head had at least stopped hurting now, and her fingers found that the lump and all but gone away, there was just a slightly tender spot now at the top of her skull, most likely the spot that took the impact when she landed. She slowly sat up, her ears picking up the sound of running water from the bathroom. Ty's side of the bed empty as she heard his soft voice humming to himself from the shower.

Amy smiled. It was Sunday and she didn't have to leave at 1pm to catch a plane. She got to spend the entire day with Ty, enjoying having him all to herself as the rest of the group were due to leave that afternoon. Amy pressed her wrist, it still hurt when she touched it and wiggled her fingers, but it didn't feel as swollen now. She unclipped the little clasp that held the bandage in place and carefully unwound it, her fingers flexing as she did, rolling the bandage upon its self until it was in a small roll in her other hand. She moved her fingers again, her wrist moving as well, it smarted, as she bent it, her lip curling at the discomfort. But, it was manageable, an acceptable inconvenience for an extra day with the boy she loved. Her soft blue eyes looked up to the slightly ajar bathroom door. The sound of running water continuing as her smile took on a cheeky twist.

Amy pulled back the covers, and slid out of bed, her body aching as she found her feet, the doctor said she would hurt the next day, the bruises coming out from the fall and making her move stiffly as she quietly walked over to the bathroom door. Her good hand on the wooden panel as she listened. Ty was still oblivious to her wakeful state, his humming continuing as he stood under the torrent of water from his waterfall shower head.

Amy stepped out of her pj shorts, putting them on the chair near the door, her tee and her underwear finding a similar home as she gently and quality pushed that bathroom door open a fraction more and slipped herself inside.

The steam from the shower obscuring her view, Amy's eyes only catching a glimpse of his naked silhouette through the misted-up shower pane.

She stepped gently, tippy toe after tippy toe, her feet pressing silently on the cold slate tiles until she was near the shower recess door. Her finger pulling at the edge of the glass pane as she made it open and allow her in.

Ty's head was under the deluge, his head down, chin pressed to his chest as the water pounded the back of his neck and his bare shoulders. Amy chewed her lip, there was something about Ty Borden and water torrents that made her heart race uncontrollably. She stepped forward again, the gentle spray from the shower now hitting her as it bounced and spit its way of his naked body. Amy paused momentarily, Ty's hand raising and running through his sodden hair, his fingers splintering his locks into sections as the water plastered it to the back of his neck,

She saw him inhale, his ribs expanding, as he did, his spine moved as he adjusted his stance and rubbed the back of his neck.

Amy grinned, her hands taking the body wash from the shelf beside him as she heard him cough, and pull back slightly, his head coming out from under the water torrent as he shook his hair and wiped his face of the excess droplets. She knew now, that it was only a matter of seconds before he became alerted to her presence. She had to act and act quick.

She opened the body wash and tipped some of the cool pearl sheen gel into her open palm, leaving the bottle open in case he heard it snap shut. Amy placed it back on the shelf and stepped closer, her hand reaching out and then touching his back, his body jumping, and he suddenly spun around and lost his footing, his hands pressing to the shower walls to save himself.

"Fuck!" he gasped, his hand now pressed to his chest as he looked at her in shocked dismay, his smile suddenly coming in as he realized it was her. "you scared the shit out of me!"

Amy giggled, her hand moving forward, and he swallowed and steadied his resolve, his eyes on hers as she giggled and threw him the cutest of smiles.

"you ok?" he asked, suddenly surveying her, the fact she was naked before him not quite registering over his need to ascertain she was ok.

"Yes, I'm fine, "she explained, stepping forward, her soapy hand resting on his chest as he held her in his arms,

"you sure" he asked, his hand touching her sore one and seeing her wince and pull it away,

"yes, TY, Im fine, it's still a little sore, but nothing I can't handle ok." she stepped in closer to him, Ty feeling her body come into contact with his, his eyes suddenly darting upwards as he hitched his breath in his throat. He looked down at her, his hand now on her bare hip as he gave her a soft smile.

"I left breakfast for you, on the sideboard, "he whispered, "I didn't want to wake you, "

"thank you, "Amy said back, her hand running across his bare chest, taking the bubbles with her, she watched as he curled his smile, his chest tensing under her touch.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked again, one hand now on her bare and naked shoulder as the water ran across his back and down his chest.

"Yes, "Amy cooed, "will you stop worrying about me. "

TY gave her a small smile this time, his eyes seeing the purple on her shoulder as his hand gently and carefully got her to turn in his arms. Amy not realizing his intention was to assess her injuries rather than hug her from behind.

"oh Amy, "he whispered, as he saw the damage the fall had incurred on that beautiful body of hers. His eyes surveying her naked back as his hand gently ran across her skin.

Amy turned to look at him over her shoulder, seeing the concern and guilt take over his eyes again, as he rolled his lip. The bruises now on full angry display.

Amy's left shoulder was blue, with tinges of black and yellow that splashed down her side, across her lower back and darkened again on her hip. The swelling was gone, but the shadows that the bruises left made Ty's expression drop even more.

"Hey, "she said, turning back around, seeing those eyes again, as they harbored all that pain over what had happened. "I'm ok, yes I'm bruised, but I'm going to be fine" she reached up and kissed his lips, not feeling him give much back, "this wasn't your fault, I told you that"

Ty lowered his head, and touched her cheek, "I still feel like shit about it though," he admitted. "your hurt and it's all because of of…"

Amy pressed her lips to his again, not allowing him to say it, let alone think it, she pulled into his chest, her body now flush with his as she pushed him back under the waterfall shower, his head suddenly engulfed as her lips went with him. Amy worked that kiss, not allowing him to think of anything but her body on his, her hands on his chest and her lips on his mouth. Ty now overwhelmed by the sensuality of her attack. He pulled her back, letting the water engulf both of them, his eyes now shut as his hands also started to roam, she was too much for him to ignore, those hips, pressed to his, those breasts against his chest. He was powerless against the chemistry that ran between them.

He moved her, turning them both under the water so Amy was now under the torrent and he was behind her. His body pressed to her spine and his hands slid up and down her torso. He wanted her, god how he wanted her. It was killing him inside, that ache, that need to make her his, and be one again. But that fear still held him back, he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. HE knew Amy didn't blame him. But he blamed himself an no amount of reassurance and correction was going to change that, not now, not today. He brought her to Lucky, he took her riding, he gave her the horse, knowing its history, knowing the danger. This was all most definitely on HIM.

Amy could feel his resistance to engage, his resilience and reservedness when he touched her. She could also feel how much he wanted her. That body against hers wasn't hiding its needs or desires. She placed her hand on his, spreading her fingers over his in a mimicked hold, hand on hand as she slid it across her ribs and down her torso, guiding him, feeling him kiss her neck as she fed his hand across her abdomen. Amy rolled her head back against his chest her eyes closed as Ty pressed his cheek against hers. He was losing this battle, her closeness and her enticement making him shudder and let out a small guttural sigh.

Amy moved her hips gently, swaying from one leg to the other, a soft, subtle movement that made TY instantly suck in a breath as he felt the effect of that gentle swing of her body against him.

His other hand now holding her hip, as he growled into her ear. "Amy, I…. can't, your hurt." he whispered into her ear, his body not actually agreeing with his words as he sucked the water from her necks soft skin.

Amy continued her torment, her hips again transferring their weight from one foot to the other as she guided his hand lower, helping him find his way, her mouth opening into a sigh when he did. Ty's heart thumping now as his fingers felt the warmth, the want, the need in her as well. He turned her around, not able to ignore it now, his lips finally taking hers as he let his hand explore further. Her sudden shudder at his finger play making him move again and lift her up by the waist, Amy's legs wrapping around his hips as he let the fire she had fanned in him take control. The hot water continued to shower down on them as they found that place of love once again. That safe, secure vestige that only the two of them shared. Ty shut his eyes, forgetting the fall, the injuries, the guilt, the pain. All of it slipped away. All he could see was her, that precious gift that was his alone to hold.

His body now fully in sync with Amy's as they let that love flow like the waters that cascaded across their bare bodies. The house and staff oblivious to the union that continued to grow in intensity as the started their daily prep and set up for the coming day at the Lucky ranch.

* * *

"hey Caleb, "Skyler called, seeing the young cowboy wandering amongst the barns and stables in the early morning sun. He had woken early, leaving Ashley to slumber longer in her happy peaceful state. Caleb had always been a morning person, enjoying the early dawn and finding the quiet and serenity soothing to his otherwise full throttle mind.

"Sky, "He waved as the other male of the party ran over to him, he too, up and about early, but not for the solitude of the morning but more for the slight time difference between Calgary and Montana.

He had a few calls to make for the next nights booking at Rumors, and the reception was better outside than in the house.

"you see Ty?" Caleb asked,

"Nope, not this morning, "Skyler replied, "He was pretty wiped last night so It wouldn't surprise me if he slept in a bit"

Caleb raised his eyebrow, "he's got Amy for two days, I doubt he will be sleeping"

Skyler threw his new friend a rueful grin. "steady, she's injured remember, "

Caleb chuckled, "those two, Amy and Ty, they run the hottest I've ever seen with a couple, that spark, that SNAP, it's not to be denied"

Skyler rubbed his hair from his eyes, grinning at his counterpart, "I have to agree my brother, that is true, I've known Ty for years, and I've never seen him this hung up on a girl before. "

"how long?" Caleb said, the two young males wandering down to the barn at the end of the path, deciding to start their exploration from the furthest and work their way back.

"How Long?"

"how long have you known him?"

"Oh, well, Ty and I met in Hollywood, we were film- brats, you know, parents in the industry, we sort of just found ourselves at the same events, and galas. "he rubbed his face, trying to recall the past, "I think I first met him when I was like 6 or 7, he was on set with his mom, she was the star of one of my dad's films."

"what was that like, the movie life? I bet it was fun to be around all those famous people" Caleb looked at Skyler, wanting to know more. The Image he had in his head of the life Skyler and TY must have led seemed amazing.

"well, it was different, "Skyler explained, "don't get me wrong, I was lucky, my dad and I were tight, we still are. He took me with him as a way to give my mom a break. "

"A break?"

"I've got twin sisters, "Skyler said with a grin, "a year younger than me, they were and are a handful, so dad, let me come to location and sets with him, to give mom a bit of breathing space. You know, so she didn't have to worry about me and the girls. we used to fight, a lot "

Caleb nodded, getting the picture. "and Ty?"

"well, he was with his mom, I saw his dad on occasion in the early days, but it was mostly just Ty, his nanny and his mom" Skyler stopped, "well, that was until Wade entered the picture, "

"Wade, that guy, that attacked Ty" Caleb said,

Skyler nodded, not really wanting to share too much about that darker side of Ty's existence.

"he had it tough hey, "Caleb said softly as they walked into the barn, "I don't know all of it, but I've heard bits and pieces you know, around the ranch," it wasn't all fame and fortune for him was it"

Skyler shook his head, "no Caleb, it wasn't. and yes, your right, he had it tough, life was hard for Ty back then. "

"but he had you, that must have helped"

"Yeah, we didn't always see each other though, but if his mom did a movie with dad, Ty and I used to hang out quite a bit, the basement at the studio was our main hiding place. That where we used to play with the music and …."

"hide?" Caleb stopped walking, he was perplexed now, seeing Skyler watching him, his smile soft.

"As I said, brother, Ty had it hard, the basement was his safe place, our place to just be kids"

"geez Sky, I can't imagine having to live like that, especially as a kid, worrying about …. what's going to happen, where you are, who's going to…."

"he survived Caleb, and he made it through, "Skyler smiled, "Ty never wanted pity from anyone, he shied away from people who tried to make him feel like a victim. I think that's why we became such good friends, we were just kids, two boys having fun and doing what young boys did. "

They walked into the barn, a stable hand waving to them as they checked out the horses within. Caleb taking on a new-found respect and admiration for his friend from the world of the wealthy. Skyler's account of their childhood showing the cowboy that although that lifestyle was dreamed about by common folk, it wasn't always the bed of roses it was made out to be.

* * *

"sit still," TY said softly, his fingers rubbing the soft cooling cream into Amy's shoulder as she held her hair out of the way,

"it tickles" she giggled, making him chuckle as he traced the bruise on her skin and made the cream spread to cover it.

"there you go, "he replied, as Amy turned around and smiled at him, a large towel pressed to her naked chest.

"thank you"

"not a problem" he grinned, his hair still damp from their shower. "do you want me to re-wrap your wrist.?"

Amy sighed, she didn't want too but decided that it was probably for the best. They were sitting on the bed, Ty in his jeans and Amy in her panties. Her bare back before him as he helped her pull on her bra and fasten it up.

"how does it look?" she asked, her own eyes a little worried now,

"it's not pretty, but its ok, "he said honestly, "the purple is getting darker."

"great, "Amy said flatly, as Ty took her damaged wrist in his hands gently and started to re-wrap it in the soft white bandage.

"now whose being negative" Ty chortled, "you just had a go at me for doing the very same thing "

Amy chewed back her lip, her nose crinkling, "touché!"

He smiled, and clipped her bandage in place, "there you go, all done"

"thank you" Amy whispered, her eyes bashful as she kissed his cheek,

"you want to rest for a while, I can bring you some tea?" he suggested,

"No, I want to go and see Rumble," Amy said clearly as she pulled on her shirt and did the button up with one hand showing her diversity.

"Amy, there's no way Im letting you." Ty said suddenly, getting to his feet and pulling a dark blue tee over his head, "it's not happening, end of story"

"He needs my help TY," Amy cut back, "I told you last night I wanted to ..."

"No …. he needs a bullet, "Ty quipped, his snark making Amy glare at him in dismay.

"don't say that!" she cut back, seeing the coolness in his eyes. "it wasn't his fault, he spooked, horses do that if it's anyone's fault its mine for falling off!"

Ty rubbed his face, his frustration at her growing, "you're not going near him, I mean it, Amy, I won't allow it"

"You …wont…Allow…it?" Amy repeated back, her eyes a vibrant blue as she stared at him.

"no…. I won't…. Rumble belongs to Lucky, and as the owner, I forbid you to work with that animal" he shot back. His determination taking his thoughts and making them sound harsher and more controlling that he intended.

"YOU FORBID ME!" Amy's' eyes were huge now, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "is that what you just said!"

Ty took a breath, his head spinning slightly as his fears for her took hold again, he had failed in protecting her from getting hurt before, so he didn't know how else to protect her now.

"I …. No…. I meant that I won't have you…." he stumbled, knowing his words were wrong, but needing to get his point across. Amy's eyes now as dark as he had ever seen them." look Amy I…."

"No… TY …... you look ok!" she cut back, as she pulled on her last boot and stormed up in front of him, her face now inches from his own. "This may be your ranch, this may be your company. Rumble may be your horse, But I am not your possession. I am not yours to forbid to do anything! do you hear me!"

"I don't want you near that…horse, "Ty cut back, "I mean it, "

"It's not the horse's fault!" Amy snapped, "it's no one's fault, "

"I don't care, you're not to go near that horse, "He growled back. His eyes now a dark green too, their stance now mirrored between them as they glared at each other.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amy yelled, "you don't own me! I'm not one of your toys to play with then put away of a shelf to be kept safe"

"I never said you were a toy!" he cut back "I just don't want you to get hurt, why is that such a bad thing!"

"I won't get hurt!" Amy spat,

"but you did! you didn't get hurt, look at you! "he motioned to her wrist and to her shoulders, "your black and blue, you hit your head, you could have been killed because of that damn horse!"

"It wasn't Rumble's fault!" Amy yelled, her voice trembling as she flew at him verbally, their voices so loud now, the kitchen staff down below could hear the commotion.

"he bolted Amy! he took off on you and didn't listen when you tried to get him to …." Ty ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. His chest heaving from the encounter.

"NO! "Amy bellowed, "He only took off because you and Winter were too close!, it spooked him! If you had not …." Amy stopped, seeing Tys face as her words stung him like boiling water to his skin.

"If I…..." he whispered, the full force of her tirade now hitting home. "oh, I see…. you do blame me…"

"No, Ty, … I didn't mean…." Amy stopped, as he took a step back his face pale as the anger left him and the agony of her words took hold, he turned and walked towards the bedroom door. His hand running across his mouth as he went to pull it open.

"TY. Please, don't go…. I didn't …. I was just mad and …." Amy blustered after him. "Ty! STOP, goddammit, why do you always have to run away!"

He froze at the door. His hand trembling on the door handle. Not wanting to turn around and face her, not wanting to see the blame in her eyes.

Amy took a breath, the standoff now silent. Their perfect morning ruined by accusations and condemnations.

"Ty, please will you come and talk to me, "she said, her tone low but open.

He turned slowly around. Those green eyes finding hers as he let the handle go and clenched his hands on themselves. His emotions still raw. His mouth shut, for fear of saying the wrong thing.

"TY, "Amy pushed again. his eyes flickering away from hers as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "I just want to see if I can fix him. "

"And I said no…." Ty said softly back. His tone holding no compromise.

"I know I can help him, "Amy persisted, "It's what I do, you can't …."

"your right, I can't stop you doing what you do… "he said back, his tone cool and level, the cuts from her blame now etched in his resolve, "but I can stop that horse from ever hurting you again…. "he turned away and opened the door. Amy's eyes on him still as she pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Im going to help him, Ty," she challenged.

He didn't reply, he simply took a moment at the door, and then walked away, Amy running to the door and seeing him walked stoically down to the large oak door that was the entrance to his father's wing of the house. He stopped again and took a key from his pocket, unlocking the heavy door and then opening it. Amy stepping quickly out into the corridor as he went to go inside.

"it wasn't his fault" she called to him. "you know that, and you know, I can do this!"

Ty stopped again. and Turned around. Soraya now standing at the end of the hallway, in front of the guest rooms main door, the commotion bringing her out into the hallway.

"Your right, "he said suddenly, "It wasn't his fault, "his eyes gleamed as he held her in his gaze from across the corridor, "As you said, it was mine"

"Ty, I didn't," Amy cut in, but he turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him. The thud making Amy look back at Soraya as she watched on in stunned surprise.

* * *

"Amy! What is going on! "Soraya asked as she ran along beside Amy as she headed off down the corridor towards the stairs, her face filled with annoyed determination.

"Nothing, "She cut back, her anger at herself, as much as at Ty, "Im going to work with Rumble and he's got the audacity to say he forbids it.!"

She stomped down the stairs with Soraya at her side. Her friend trying to make sense of what was going on.

"he's worried about you Amy, you have to understand that, we all are, "

"No, he's carrying on, like he owns me like I can't make up my own mind or make my own decisions. Who is he to tell me whether or not I can or can't work with Rumble, "

She paced off towards the entrance hall, her eyes filled with venom over their argument.

"he's Rumbles owner Amy," Soraya said simply, causing Amy to stop mid-stride and turn around and look at her friend. "and he has every right to say no…."

Amy chewed her lip, her anger dropping slightly, "he's just being overprotective, this is my job, it's what I do"

"yes, I get that, but this is his horse, and if he says he doesn't want you to work with it, then maybe you should. Listen to him" Soraya stopped, hoping Amy would cotton on to her train of thinking.

"He's only saying that because he blames the horse for what happened, "Amy explained, her tone still a little shrill.

Soraya gave her a gentle smile, as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "actually, I think he's blaming himself, or at least thinks you, blame him for what happened" she raised her eyebrow, hoping that wasn't the case, "you …. don't …. right?"

Amy dropped her eyes, her own guilt now kicking him, she rubbed her bandaged wrist, so neatly done by Tys caring hands. "I kinda said it was his fault for getting to close with Winter, "

"Amy, "Soraya sighed, "you don't believe, that do you?"

"No…. Winter did unsettle Rumble, but he was already playing up way before that, "Amy played with her bandage, feeling bad, but still holding onto her own indignation over his Neanderthal-like comments. "but he had no right to tell me I couldn't…. he can't tell me what to do"

Soraya took a breath and walked with her best friend towards the large entrance doors. "no…. he shouldn't have told you what to do, but in all fairness Amy, you shouldn't have said you blamed him if you didn't."

"I didn't mean too, I just got so mad when he was like, 'you can't do this, and I forbid you to do that' "She continued out into the sunshine, Skyler and Caleb on their way back to the main house for breakfast as they saw the girls approaching.

"Hey, "Caleb said, his smile fading when he saw Amy scowl, "whoa, what's going on here"

"Nothing ok, absolutely nothing! "Amy cut back, her temper jumping again, Skyler coming over to Soraya and looking at her with a questioning look as she shook her head silencing him.

"You are going down to the barn?" Caleb asked, "you sure that's a good idea after what happened yesterday and all, I thought Ty wanted you to …."

"I don't care what Ty wants! If I want to go to the barn Caleb I dam well will, OK!" Amy yelled, Caleb, taking a step back from the fiery blonde as she stormed off down towards the footbridge and the horse's area below.

"what the hell "Caleb gasped, "is she ok?"

"No …. Not really, "Soraya said, "but I need you two to leave Amy to me, ok, "she looked at Skyler, and then back at Caleb.

"they had a fight didn't they," Caleb said flatly. Knowing Amy and her temper. "what did he do"

"I don't really know the full story but let's just say, they both said some things that they probably should have. "she squeezed Skyler's hand "we need to fix this, guys, we can't leave them like this, "

"I don't know Soraya, Ty can be as stubborn as a mule when he thinks he's in the right" Skyler cut back.

"so, can Amy" Caleb laughed,

"well, we need to get these two mules back onto the same page before we leave ok, "Soraya explained "they have precious little time together as it is, we can't let them spend it not talking to each other"

"I agree, "

They all turned to see Ashley standing on the front steps. Her smile small and concerned. "what do you want us to do"

* * *

to be continued


	86. The Prodigal Son Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Ty's eyes lifted from their lost stare at the wall mount picture of him and Amy when he heard a knock at the office door. He was sitting at his father's desk, laying back in the large studded chair, swinging it slowly from side to side. He had retreated to his father's wing after his run-in with Amy, knowing that most people left him alone when he was behind that heavy oak door. And in that moment, he wanted to be alone.

He rubbed his eyes when he heard the knock again, and sighed, whoever it was, they were persistent.

"come in" he called, his ears picking up the barrels in the latch as the door slowly opened.

"you hear to berate me too, tell me I'm wrong for trying to protect her, to make sure she's safe?" he said shortly, his eyes rolling back to the wall length window as the curtains blew gently in the morning breeze.

"no. "Ashley said softly, "I was actually just checking if you were ok?"

"I'm fine," he cut back, not looking at her, "just dandy"

Ashley smiled to herself, hearing the sarcasm and knowing that he was far from fine. That was not the face of someone who was fine.

"so…. You drew the short straw hey?" he asked. His eyes finally turning and grabbing hers. Ashley's look a little confused as he looked away.

"I don't get what you mean Ty, "Ashley said, as she came around to sit on the chair in front of his desk, his expression impassive as he pressed his fingers against his chin as he reclined in his office chair. He sat slightly sideways, his arms resting on the large arms, allowing his hand to run across his chin as he let his eyes finally return to hers. "I heard you and Amy yelling from downstairs, and then when Amy stormed off to the barn I thought I'd come and…."

"she's in the barn?" he asked, his eyes alive with annoyance, his hand instantly grabbing the phone on his desk and punching the keypad, Ty's lip twitching as he pushed the receiver to his ear.

"TY, you need to …" Ashley started, seeing the anger in his eyes as he tapped the table top with a pen in his free hand.

"Hey, is Sam there? "Ty said, Ashley, watching him with curt disappointment, "can you get him please, tell him its, Ty…Um, yes, just find him ok?"

"don't Ty, "Ashely said quietly, "you're just proving her point, this won't help"

Ty rubbed his face, as he waited for Sam to come to the phone.

Ashley shook her head slowly, Ty watching her and deliberately, heeding her warning. He was mad, he was hurt, and he wanted to force his point. But Ashley was right, forcing the issue was just going to make things worse in the long run.

"Sam, "he said, the fire now gone, from his tone, "um…. IS Amy in the barn, "

"yes boss, "the old friend turned stable hand said, she came in not long ago, said you wanted her to work with Rumble?"

TY rubbed his face, exhaling through his fingers as he let a cool smile creep across his lips, "of course she did" he whispered to himself.

"Ty? You ok with her taking him out yeah?" If you want me to stop her, I will Boss?"

Ashley sat forward and gave Ty a gentle smile, "you know what you need to do Ty,"

Ty sighed and shut his eyes for a second and then rocked his chair forward, "um….no…. let her tack him up, help her ok, but don't let that horse out of the barn until I get there"

"Um yeah, ok, will do, "Sam cut back, "I'll keep her here,"

"don't tell her I'm on my way, "

"no worries boss" Sam cut back, seeing Amy patting Rumble from the other side of the barn.

Ty put the phone down, his eyes back onto Ashley as she got up.

"Amy is and always will be a horse whisperer Ty, nothing you do or say is ever going to make her change who she is or what she does. Its who she is, it's in her blood, it's her calling "

"And I'm just supposed to stand by and allow her to put herself in harm's way?" he cut back, his tone softer now, but still challenging. "I can't do that Ash, I won't do that, "

"you're supposed to support her, be there and show her you have faith in what she does, Amy always puts the horses first TY, "Ash explained, "I actually hated that about her when we first met, it was always what the horse needed, what the horses felt, she drove me nuts!, but now I can see why she's like that, she has a gift, Ty, you've seen it. She is amazing "

"I know," he whispered, "I just don't want her to get hurt, "he rubbed his face, his arms on the desk now as he looked at the papers before him. "I just want to protect her, keep her safe"

Ashley laughed gently and lent forward, touching his hand and making him look back up to her.

"you can still protect her and keep her safe without taking away who she is TY, "She stepped away, walking back to the door, "Amy is strong and stubborn and a little annoying at times with her constant need to get her own way, but she loves you Ty, and I know you love her. So how about you stop all this stupidity before it gets too far out of hand and just tell her how you feel, tell her why you're scared, why you're worried"

Ty shut his eyes again, Ashley words hitting home, "Ash," he said softly, his lip curling into a gentle smile, seeing her stop and turn back to him, "thank you, "

"it's all good Ty, "she beamed, "just don't you dare tell her I said all those nice things about her ok, I've got an image to uphold you know" she chucked him a cheeky wink and left the room. Ty swallowing and getting up, his eyes on that block mount of the two of them on the Indian. He smiled and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as he headed out the door.

* * *

"what do you mean I have to wait here?" Amy asked Sam, looking at Soraya as she came through the barns main doors.

"I mean exactly that Amy, you need to wait here ok, I haven't been given authority to allow you to take this horse from the barn"

"I told you I had permission to work with him from Mr. Borden" Amy cut back, looking a little perplexed as to why they had let her have Rumble tacked up but were now refusing to allow her to take the horse and leave to the round pen.

Sam smiled, rubbing his soft stubble, his hand patting Rumble on the rump, "Mr. Borden. "he grinned, "is exactly the reason as to why I can't allow you to take this horse any further. "

Amy twitched her lip, Soraya now coming up beside her, "Ty did this didn't he, he told you to stop me"

"Amy, "Soraya said, seeing the blondes temper rising again "maybe you should wait and see what Ty has to say, I just saw him come out of the main house, he's heading this way"

"great, "Amy grumped, "that's all I need, his majesty telling me what he will and will not allow me to do"

"Amy, "Soraya cut back "just talk to him"

"fine" Amy sulked, taking a seat on a stack of hay, Sam smiling at Soraya as he held Rumble's lead rope. "this is ridiculous, I know what Im doing, I can help this horse and all he's doing is trying to wrap me in cotton wool and get this own way!"

"no…. All I'm doing is trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself again"

The three sets of eyes quickly spun around as Ty stood in the main barns door frame. His hands in his jacket pockets as he watched the group near the stalls.

"I'm going to go and find Skyler and Caleb, Sam, would you like to show me the other barns, I think they were headed down that way" Soraya grabbed Sam's arm and handed Amy Rumble's lead rope as she quickly and efficiently dragged the stable hand away. Passing Ty as she went, her free hand touching his shoulder as she gave him a soft knowing smile, "don't screw this up, just talk to her and tell her how you feel"

Ty twitched his lip, looking back at Amy as they passed, the impasse between them still holding tight.

"so … you used your power and position to block me I take it, "Amy said coolly,

TY smiled and stepped forward, taking the hit, and not responding to it.

"we need to talk, "he said calmly, not wanting to fight anymore.

Amy looked at her hands, the bandage around her wrist making her remember her injuries. Rumble moved slightly, his head jerking upwards as he grew impatient. "I can fix him, Ty, you know I can"

Ty sighed and took another step forward, now only a few meters before her. "yes, I do, that's why I gave him to you in the first place. I knew you had the ability to help him."

"so, let me!" she cut back, "I know what to do now"

Ty shook his head, he was calm but still holding firm on his decision.

"why are you fighting me on this! "Amy growled, coming over to her love and standing before him. Rumble now behind her as she held him by the rope. "what has made you doubt me like this"

"I don't doubt you, "he whispered, "I never have, I know how amazing you are, I've watched you remember, I've seen the magic you can do"

"so…... let me help him" she pushed again. "let me take him out there in the ring and make this right"

A silence fell between them as Ty kicked some of the straw at his feet. His eyes finally lifting and meeting hers.

"when you fell, it felt like my heart stopped, it was this dead feeling inside of me that I couldn't explain, I ran across that creek, and you were just lying there, it was like I had you in my arms, but I had lost you at the same time. "

Amy stared up at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "do you know how that felt for me? I couldn't breathe Amy, I felt like I was frozen, you were being taken from me, and I couldn't stop it. "he took a breath and swallowed. "and then, in that waiting room, sitting there all that time, fearing the worst. It was hell, it was a pain that I have never experienced before. "Ty moved and then touched her cheek, taking Rumble's lead rope and securing it to a tie line. "You told me that you nearly lost it when I was in the hospital, you said it was the worst feeling you ever had, not knowing if I was going to make it or not. Well, I get that now ok, I get that pain, that anguish I've lived it too. "

"but Im ok!" Amy rebutted, her voice gentle now, but still trying to make him see it from her perspective,

"You're still hurt Amy, you're not fine… "he explained,

"Ty, I am …..." he raised his hand, stopping her. "it's not Rumbles fault"

"ok, ok. it's not his fault, ok, I hear you, but It's my responsibility to keep you safe, to make sure that you stay safe. I promised Jack, I promised your dad. I promised you," He took a breath and tried to give her a smile. But it only really came across as a curl in the corner of his lip. "I've let you down already, I don't want that to ever happen again"

Amy turned her eyes to the barn floor, there it was, he was still blaming himself for what had happened the day before. Be it a calmer blame but blame all the same.

"I'm sorry, "Amy said as she looked up at him, holding his gaze, "I don't blame you, I should never have implied that it was your fault that Rumble bolted,"

Ty looked away, his mouth rolling on its self as he took a moment. "I'm sorry for pulling rank on you too"

He touched her cheek, "I shouldn't have tried to control you like that, I had no right"

Amy smiled, stepping closer to him, and placing her hand on his as it cupped her cheek, "you were worried, I get that now, but you can't wrap me up and put me on a shelf Ty, I'm not a china doll"

He nodded, conceding his mistake, "no…. you're right, that was wrong of me, you're far from a china doll, "

"so… you going to help me with him or what?" she asked, looking back at Rumble, and then back into Ty's still worried eyes.

"How about we compromise" he suggested, "I still don't think you should be working him, or any horse after your fall, "

Amy opened her mouth, her eyes once again filled with protest "BUT…. I also know how stubborn you are and that you're not going to back down from this, "

She nodded, making him see his assumption was correct,

"so... how about, you tell me what to do, and I work him for you, "he lifted his brow, hoping she took the compromise "I'll do whatever you say, you can sit on the rail, and guide me through it, and I'll even stand back and let you do the groundwork, as long as I'm in the ring too. Just in case he plays up"

Amy chewed her lip, considering his proposal, "you'll do exactly what I say, no matter what?"

He nodded, "cross my heart, I won't move a muscle unless you clear it"

Amy watched him, that soft smile making her melt inside. TY was an exceptional rider, he had his own affinity with horses, it was seen in his jumping and his control of his steed. Amy knew he was more than capable of working Rumble with her schooling, she had to admit, she did ache from the fall, her shoulder and hip being the worst of it. And her wrist, although feeling better wasn't at full rein strength, holding a rambunctious gelding to task was going to test it. And she wasn't completely sure it was going to pass.

"what do you say, we got a deal? "he asked, "you're in charge, all the way"

Amy looked at her hand and rubbed her wrist, "you won't argue with me? Even if you don't agree?" she asked, clarifying the rules, "no more Neanderthal he-man crap?"

TY chuckled and shook his head, "no more Neanderthal He-man crap, I promise"

"ok, then. "She smiled, "let's start by a slow lope around the ring, I'll lunge him," she said, seeing Ty instantly open his mouth to protest, knowing that would involve her working one on one with Rumble.

"you promised, "she warned, seeing Ty smile and close his mouth, holding his tongue. His nod of approval resonating in her smile as he walked over to the horse who had started all these issues and walked him slowly out towards the round pen. His eyes catching Soraya and Skyler as they walked arm in arm down towards the ring.

Caleb and Ashley already on the rings high rail, TY looking away with a smile as they grinned at him.

Amy came up beside Ty and took the lead rope as he pulled the rings latch rail and opened the gate. Letting her lead Rumble into the ring, his hands pulling a lunge line from the rail and handing it over to her. Amy stopped briefly, hitching Rumble up and letting him have the line, as she came back over to Ty and looked up into his green eyes as he watched her intently. That worry still on his features but masked by his commitment to not override her. She reached up and kissed his lips, feeling him suddenly relax a little, the anger and distance between them starting to fade away.

"see, "Soraya whispered, "All it took was a little open communication and trust in what they have between them," Skyler grinned and pressed his lips to her cheek, his eyes capturing hers as he did.

"I'd like to try that, "he whispered, "if your game?"

Soraya gave him a nudge with her shoulder, and kissed his lips, catching him by surprise, his smile radiating in his eyes as he chuckled and touched her cheek.

"so…. I take that as a definite Yes?" he questioned, hoping he had read her advance right.

"yes, you can take that as a yes" Soraya smiled, "her hand clasping Skyler's as they watched the large black gelding circle the ring under Amy's tutelage.

* * *

"have a safe flight ok, "Amy said, her arms wrapping around Soraya as she hugged her close.

"You rest and get well, "the Spanish beauty said as she returned the embrace, Caleb taking her bags from near her feet and putting them in the boot of the waiting car. Soraya moved onto Ty and hugged him tightly too. Ty's smile radiating across his face as he took on the gesture. Soraya was a wonder and she was his friend now as well as Amy's.

"you look after her ok, "she said into his ear, "love her Ty, that's all she has ever wanted from you"

He nodded and watched her walk away, Ashley coming up to him and holding her arms out to him too. "So, do I get one of those, or am I still that 'other' friend, that doesn't quite rate" Ty gave her an even bigger smile, stepping into her embrace and hugging her to him. Ashely had surprised him, she had really shown him her true soul when she had come to see him in the office. Knowing he would have most likely pushed her away, she came anyway.

"you Ashley Stanton, are worth your weight in gold," he said softly, "thank you, "

She grinned at him and jumped back, her smile aimed at Amy as she drew pistol grips with her fingers and cocked them at him. "you better believe it sunshine!"

She turned with that comment and bounced off towards the car, Amy looking sideways at Ty and chuckling at her antics. Skyler and Caleb group hugged Ty, hitting him roughly on the back as they all laughed together.

"your welcome here any time ok, just let me know, "Ty hugged them both, not wanting to let them go. He missed his friends, he missed all of them, but Caleb and Skyler, most of all, after Amy. Their presence there that weekend made him really see how alone he really was, he even found himself a little jealous of the relationship that seemed to be forming between his two best friends. They were close now, and Ty felt slightly disjointed and out of the loop.

"look after yourself brother, don't work too hard, and good luck with Jack when he gets here tomorrow. "Caleb grinned,

"yeah, thanks for reminding me" Ty laughed.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's waist as they waved the car farewell, its dust trails up the drive the only reminder of their weekend at Lucky.

Ty looked down at Amy and pressed his forehead to hers "and then there were two"

She grinned, her face wincing as she moved. "yes, just you and me,"

"how about a coffee on the deck, and then I show you how good I am now at back Rusty's voice was low, his eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun as they slowly walked back up the steps to the main house.

"that sounds great, but I thought we could get a few more hours in with Rumble before dinner …." she pushed, her hopes fading as she saw Ty's stoic denial to the idea.

"I think you and Rumble need to take a break, "he insisted, "and yes, I told you I wouldn't tell you what to do, but…I really think a sit-down and maybe a hot bath might help take the edge off that pain your trying really hard to cover up and hide from me"

He raised his brow, calling her out. He knew she had been hurting since they worked the horse, but in agreeance with his promise, he had kept it to himself. Not wanting to start yet another argument. They were still on thin ice as it was, with a ceasefire being called, but barriers still very much between them.

Ty wanted above anything for those barriers to come down, and he was running out of time to make it happen. He held her hand, seeing Amy's eyes flicker in discomfort when he pressed the top of it gently in between his own.

"I'm ok Ty, I really would like to…" Amy started,

"Please, humor me ok, "he smiled, as he gently came into her orbit, not wanting to touch her too much for fear of causing her pain, "If you come with me now, take a break, have something to eat and drink, I promise we can work Rumble in the morning, "he raised his brow, showing her his commitment, "cross my heart ok, I'll tack him up and we can do some more groundwork."

"you promise?" she asked,

"yes, 100% guaranteed" he propositioned.

Amy chewed her lip, the idea of a hot bath did sound rather tempting, and with dinner time fast approaching it would be a great way to round of their afternoon and possibly put them back on the same page again. She was aching too, she didn't want to admit it, but working with Rumble had taxed her more than she thought it would, her shoulder ached, her wrist was sore, and she wouldn't admit it to Ty, but she had the beginnings of a rather heavy headache.

"Ok, ok" she whispered, seeing his eyes instantly fill with victorious relief. "a bath does kind of sound nice, "she paused and walked slowly with Ty through the main entrance doors. "but I have one condition"

Ty sighed and chuckled, "you always do? What is it this time" he teased?

Amy rolled her eyes at his comment as they ascended the stair case, the housekeeper smiling at them as they held each other close.

"it's a simple request, one I'm sure you can handle," she said, Ty's hand now on her hip as he felt them sway beside him.

"and that would be?" he pushed, intrigued by her request now.

"this bath, "

"yes?"

"could it be communal?"

Ty grinned, and walked her along the corridor, heading for their room, "that could be a definite possibility, depending on the circumstances of course" his tone was playful and seductive now. His grin on full display.

"circumstances?"

"well, I'd have to be sure, "he said "that I wasn't overstepping, or taking advantage, "he played, His hand now on the door handle as he pulled it open.

"Oh, you wouldn't be, "Amy smiled, "taking advantage I mean, "

He nodded, as they walked inside, Ty's hand pulling the door shut behind them.

"well, if that's the case, then yes, I can see it being a definite possibility that this bath, this hot bath, could easily become a communal activity"

"that's perfect, "she cut back as she started to slowly undo the buttons of her shirt, "then, in that case, I must accept your kind offer of attention"

Ty laughed and stepped closer to her, his lips suddenly finding hers as he kissed her, showing her the love, he always wanted to share.

"I love you, "he whispered, "and Im so glad you're here, "

Amy grinned, her hands now around his neck as she looked up at him. "you feel that?" she said, Ty looking at her oddly, not following, Amy moved her hand and placed it on his chest, "that, you feel that"

He nodded, realizing she was referring to his heartbeat. "yes,"

"that's me, with you…. always"

* * *

"can we talk, "

"Ahuh," his voice was soft, and calm now, his fingers moving the soft sponge over her shoulders as she sat before him. The hot water lapping around both of them. Ty pressed the water onto her skin, the bubbles and soap suds leaving a trail across her back, that beautiful back and shoulders that he loved to touch and caress, she sat between his legs, the large soaker tub taking the both of them with ease. Amy's' hair was pinned up, out of the way, exposing her neck, to which he occasionally lent forward and kissed. His soft lips keeping their connection alive.

"your shoulder is less angry now," he said softly, knowing this wasn't really what she meant by talking but giving it a go anyways.

"the heat makes it feel good" she agreed. Taking the in road but seeing his deflection from what they needed to talk about as his nerves holding him back. He had spoken from the heart in the barn, telling her how he felt, trying to express his emotions and his fears. She had heard him then, she had felt that same fear, reliving it with her empathy. But now, she felt like she needed to let her emotions show too. They were in a good place, the fight behind them, but the issues it raised still very much alive.

"I didn't blame you, Ty, you understand that don't you" she blurted, sitting perfectly still, waiting for his response.

"I know, "he replied, his voice low, as he let the sponge glide across her shoulder again. "I kinda lost the plot for a while didn't I"

"you were worried, and exhausted and emotionally drained, "she said, "I can see why what I said to you affected you, but you have to know, it was just anger talking, I was mad, and I lashed out, "she looked at the water around her, its moved as she moved her hands, the bubbles covering her breasts and floating around her arms. "I felt like you were treating me like a child like I didn't have a say,"

Ty sighed and touched her shoulder, his lips pressing to her neck as he shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it either, I just panicked and wanted to protect you and thought that if I kept you away from Rumble then it would all be ok" he chuckled and kissed her shoulder again, "it was stupid, and I had no right to say that to you, you were right when you said I don't own you, I'm really sorry, "

Amy spun around in the water, so she was facing Ty, her legs curled under her, her naked body inches from his, still bathed in bubbles and sweet-smelling foam.

"I love you Ty Borden, and I love how you want to look after me. I do… "

"I love you too," he said in a whisper, feeling even more foolish. "It all just got on top of me I think, I've been missing you and everyone, Heartland, all of it and then you fell and I had this ache inside that made me …I just lost it, and you were being so stubborn and …..it all just span out of control and …"he gave her a weak smile and ran his hand through his hair, his wet fingers making it slide and stay behind his ear. "I promise you, I'll never try to control you like that again ok, "

Amy threw Ty the biggest smile as she splashed the water around him. His nose twitching as she touched it and laced it with bubbles.

"well, "she grinned at him as he wiped his nose, "there is one place where your control is kinda sexy?"

Amy set her sights on him as he lowered herself into the water and let her legs slide out along his, her body now laying over him.

Ty chuckled, as his hand's ran around her sides and down her exposed back, "and where might that be?"

Amy floated herself forward, the water falling over the walls of the bath and splashing on to the slate floor from the inertia of her movements. Her lips grazing his as she pulled back and smiled at him cheekily

"you know where, "she giggled, her eyes alive as she flipped herself on to her bottom and came to rest at the other end of the bath, her shoulders now cradling the edges as she looked over to him.

"Oh, I know where, "he laughed, his arms pulling his body from the hot water and bubbles and sliding himself along the bath until he was directly in front of her. His eyes holding her gaze as he pulled her up to meet him as he knelt before her. Those strong arms wrapping around her and making her feel safe.

"you found it" she whispered, "this is your place, Ty when I'm in your arms when you love me, that's where you have control. "

He kissed her, his mouth working hers as he stood up, taking her with him. Their wet bodies pressed to each other as they let the soap and bubbles slide down their naked frames.

"You're my world, Amy, "he whispered, "these moments, are what I live for, "he nuzzled into her neck, his hands pulling her closer still. "I couldn't get through this without you being here, beside me, loving me. "

Amy smiled at him, "I love you too Ty, and I hate being apart. All I want is to be with you too. "she kissed him again, feeling how much he needed her. It was so much more than physical now. It was deeper, more emotional, more spiritual. This was a longing of two halves needing to be whole.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered in a moment of weakness, his forehead pressed to hers, his eyes shut as he held the emotion just under the surface. "please, don't leave me, I can't watch you walk out of here again. I am nothing without you"

"Oh Ty, "Amy breathed, hearing his heartbreak as the reality hit home once again. His time with her was running out, it was bittersweet, he lived for these weekends, but he dreaded them too because when they came he got his heart's desire, he had her by his side, in his arms, in his bed. But with that gift came an even harder reality, to have her also meant to have her ripped from his embrace once the time came to a close. It was excruciating, and it was destroying him, inch by inch, Visit by visit.

"We have tomorrow, "she whispered, "grandpa isn't due in until late afternoon, and he said he would stay the night, "her eyes grabbed his, seeing the anguish and trying to alleviate it. "that's one more day and night together Ty, "her lip curled into a smile, showing her happiness of the extended time together.

He nodded, sucking in a breath and wiping his eyes with his hand. "sorry, so much for being strong hey, "he sniffed and grabbed a towel, pulling it around them and carefully stepping out of the bath, then helping her do the same.

Amy let him dry her, his hands covering every part of her as the soft towel caressed her skin. Both of them finally ending up curled up in each other's arms, wrapped in large fluffy bathrobes. surrounded by the comforter on Ty's large warm bed.

"how's your pain?" he asked, seeing Amy move slightly in an attempt to get comfortable.

"my shoulder hurts" she whispered, Ty, kissing her forehead as she slowly got up and got her some pain medication and a tumbler of water to wash them down.

Amy swallowed her pills and then waited for Ty to return after a quick bathroom break, his body sliding in beside hers once again, as he hit the remote and turned on the TV that hung on the bedroom wall.

His eyes growing heavy as he looked down at the now silent Amy as she slept curled to his side. The light from the Tv lulling him into slumber as well, Ty shut his eyes. His mind fading to black as he listened to her gentle breathing. He slid his arm around her shoulder, as he kissed the top of her head. His thoughts fogging into obscurity, His only peace being found in her soft embrace, the smell of her skin, and the sound of her slumbering breath. The night fell silent around them as they drifted into the word of dreams together, the tension, the harsh words, the strained tones now forgotten and replaced with the one thing they both held higher than the need to be right or to have the last word. Their love for each other.

* * *

Montana in early October was beautiful. Cloaked in colorful quilts of foliage, the surrounding landscape looked markedly different in fall than in summer. Ty smiled, his eyes on the expanse the spread out from his second-floor balcony. The sun's rays just peaking over the lake that sparkled in all its late Autumn glory. He missed Hudson, he missed Heartland, but couldn't deny how beautiful the Ranch was at that time of year. Autumn under the big sky was a well-kept secret from the tourists.

His eyes wandered over the scenery, the sun highlighting those slithers of emerald green, the warm yellow cottonwoods and aspens glowing in the morning rays. The crispness of the breeze bit at his cheeks and nose, the hands of winter riding on the wind as it pushed the foliage of the trees in a soft yet subtle dance.

He had been awake for just over an hour, leaving Amy to sleep, knowing she needed the rest. It was Monday, and Jack was due in late in the afternoon. Ty was actually looking forward to seeing his adopted father figure. He had been feeling disjointed for weeks and he was hoping a dose of 'Jack's law' would set him back on the straight and narrow again. He felt bad for how he had behaved the day before. The fight still in the back of his mind. He had Amy with him, the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world, and here he was arguing with her over what was and always would be the essence of who she really was. Amy's horse abilities and her gift were one of the things that had made him fall for her in the first place. She was amazing with her insights into the equestrian world. She could see more in a horse and its behavior than anyone that he had ever met before.

He smiled to himself, looking at his hands, the warm sun on his shoulders. He had lost his way. He knew that this feeling, that had plagued him since Amy's first visit a few weeks ago, was one he was unfamiliar with. He'd felt it before, he knew where it derived from. And now, in his own world of betrayal, abuse, and insecurity he was letting it overwhelm him once again. Destroying the one thing he needed and loved more than anything he had ever had before.

Ty thought his days of self-defense were behind him, but his actions towards Amy over the last forty-eight hours had proven to him that he still had a way to go. She had told him repeatedly over and over that she didn't blame him. But in some misguided attempt to find out if she too was willing to betray him, to turn on him, like everyone else in his life had, he had pushed her to say what he thought was the truth.

The light of day now shone on him. The reality of his indiscretions shining bright and clear. Ty rubbed his face. He was destroying it all. His subconscious telling him that he didn't deserve it, none of it. That Amy too. Would turn on him and abandon him. Hurt him as he had never been hurt before. In this mixed up, lonely and confused state, he had convinced himself that maybe it was better to get in first. Make her do it, rather than wait for the inevitable.

He shut his eyes, they had talked it through, but still, in the new morning light, it plagued him. Why couldn't he just accept that she loved him? That he was worthy of her love. That Amy was and always would be true to him.

He took a breath, the dark lines of confusion once again sliding across his brow. His fingers fishing his mobile from his pocket as he hit the screen and pushed it to his ear.

"Hey, um sorry, I know it's early, but…." He paused, "um, do you have a moment to talk?"

* * *

Amy walked out onto the balcony an hour or so later, dressed in a soft tee and her jeans, barefoot as she hadn't quite got to putting on her boots. She had showered and tied her hair into two cute little braids, her hand on the large open balcony door as she heard movement from beyond the billowing soft curtains.

Her fingers grasp the soft material and pulled it aside, her eyes landing on a busily working Ty as he set a small outdoor table with flowers and plates. There was a trolley next to him with a silver coffee pot and a bowl of colorful fruit. With a plate, warmer beside that. He hadn't noticed her, his mind occupied by his task at hand.

Amy watched, a small smile curling her lip as he rearranged the table for the second time. Trying to find that perfect balance. His body finally coming to a stand when he surveyed his creation for the last time. Those shoulders, flexing as he wiped off the wooden chairs and threw the dishcloth over his shoulder.

He was in his old faded blues, boots and a slightly snug tee. One Amy happened to like immensely for its ability to highlight his pecs and trim physique. His hair, shaggy and ruffled, probably from the quick shower he must have had when she slept, fell around his face, its unruly habit of doing its own thing but still looking styled making her smile even more.

Amy, lent against the door frame, not wanting to disturb him. He seemed happy in his movements, at peace even. Not the same Ty she had seen since she fell. She rubbed her wrist, it was tender but didn't really hurt now. Her mind hoping, that maybe they had turned a corner, and all this awkwardness that had floated between them both, even though they had tried to settle it, would finally move on.

She knew her grandpa would be on his way soon, so their alone time was drawing to a close. They had scored an extra day, two even if you included the Tuesday morning. Her one wish now was to not squander the time and to make it count before she had to once again say goodbye.

Amy had spoken to Caleb before they left, he had told her that he might drive down and spend a week or so with Ty before heading off on the Rodeo circuit. Amy had encouraged this, knowing Caleb would fill the gap in Ty's world when she wasn't there. It would distract him from his loneliness and give him something to hold onto. Something normal, something familiar.

Caleb had told Amy he was worried about him, that manic behavior had unnerved the cowboy. He knew Ty well now. And even he could see that Ty was slipping back into his old destructive personal habits. This work inflicted isolation was affecting him in more ways than one, And Caleb, if anything was loyal when it comes to his friendship bonds. He could see Ty needed him and that was enough to make the young cowboy step in to help. There was also a hidden plus for Caleb, it got him away from Hudson, and sadly away from Ashley, he loved her, but they were not as happy as they were making out to the population at large. They had always run hot, but now their small fights were now intricate and deep. And he was struggling to find and understand why if they were both so unhappy with each other, why were they actually still together.

This break, the time with Ty and the rodeo was a chance for him to look at it more clearly, he still considered himself with her, she was his girl, but sometimes a little distance could make it better.

Ty smiled, finally happy with his creation, his mood light, the sparkle in his eyes making him look even more handsome than he normally did. He took a breath and wiped his hands on the washcloth that hung from his shoulder, turning and stumbling slightly when he caught sight of an equally as happy Amy as she stood near the door watching him.

"Oh, hey, "he smiled, his lip curling in soft but happy disappointment "I wanted to surprise you"

"you did," she said, coming forward and taking his hand, his lips touching her cheek as he stepped back and let her see his offering.

"wow, "Amy grinned, "you've been busy, "

"well, I wanted to do something…. Special" he said, his eyes on the table before her, "something to …make up for being such a jerk to you yesterday"

"Ty!" Amy breathed, "I thought we had put this to rest, "

He nodded but turned slightly so she was facing him his hands on her shoulders in his customary way. "yes, we had, we have, but I wanted to show you, I wanted to do this to make up for the way I behaved" he shut his eyes and then held her gaze to his again when he opened them "Amy, I'm sorry for acting like a complete idiot. I'm hoping, that as Today, is our last day together, before Jack gets here, that you and I can start again. And…. That you… will let me make this up to you"

"Grandpa is coming today, you know, that right?" she smiled,

"yeah, but not till later, we have the day, "he smiled, "and look at that view, how can you possibly not want to soak that all in over pancakes, poached eggs, and hollandaise sauce with crispy bacon?" he raised his brow, motioning to the beautiful scene before them. His eyes alive his hope that she would accept his offer.

"where did you find cornflowers at this time of year?" Amy asked, noting the blue and yellow centerpiece on the perfect table he had set.

"Um…" He said, his smile small, as he looked down, "I…. kinda had them couriered out here from a florist in Helena yesterday. I was going to give them to you in the morning but we kinda had that…. fight and…."

He rolled his lips and hoped to god he hadn't spoilt the moment again.

"its beautiful Ty, "she said softly, her hand touching his cheek, his eyes looking up at her with relief. "but you need to stop trying to impress me all the time ok, I love you, I don't care about the money or what you can buy me, I just need you, you don't need to go to all this trouble,"

Ty dropped his eyes again, "I just want to share it with you…. give you everything you deserve, I have no one else to…" he stopped, his smile fading again. "I just get a buzz out of watching your smile when you see what I …."

Amy lent in a kissed him. He was generous beyond belief, and she knew it came from the purest of places in his heart.

"I love it really, "she smiled, "thank you, "

He grinned and pulled the chair out for her, so she could sit down, his smile back as he pulled the trolley over to her and opened the warmer.

"do you want me to serve or?" he asked, not wanting to presume too much again. He was like a giddy schoolboy, nervous on his first date with the prettiest girl in school.

"I can do it, "Amy replied, motioning to his seat, which he quickly took at her command.

Amy served her own breakfast and then took Ty's plate and did the same, those green eyes watching her intently as he waited for whatever she wanted or needed. She placed the plate in front of him and then reached for the coffee pot, her glance making Ty sit back down as he moved to get it.

"NO. I'll do it…you eat" she ordered,

"yes Boss, "Ty smiled, as he picked up his fork, Amy grinning at him and nodding her approval.

They ate happily on the deck, the morning waking around them as Montana came to life. Greta came through the side door to the balcony, it led to a staff walkway that assisted with them in cleaning and maintenance without entering the main bedroom areas of the house.

Amy smiled at her as Ty got up, he touched Greta's shoulder as he quickly went inside to get something, leaving Amy with Greta on the deck in the morning sun.

"did you enjoy your breakfast Miss," Greta asked. "I hope it was satisfactory "

"it was wonderful, thank you "Amy smiled, handing the housekeeper the plates as she piled them on the trolley.

"more coffee miss"

"No. No... I'm good, "Amy replied, sitting back gently in her chair, her eyes on the lake and the pretty trees that surrounded it.

"it's good to see him smile, "Greta said softly, her hands on the trolley as she pulled it away from the table. "he doesn't do that a lot when you're not around"

Amy looked up at Greta, knowing that she spent more time with Ty than she did at the moment.

"is he ok?" Amy asked, her voice low in case Ty came back. "really? you see him every day, so …"

Greta took a breath and looked back at the open door to Ty bedroom. The curtain blowing free now in the morning air.

"he has his days, where it's easier for him, but …."

"but "Amy pushed,

"he's alone, its hard on someone who is such a wild spirit. He needs you. he lives for you"

Amy blushed, "does he go out? I mean, after work? Or on the weekends when I'm not here" Ty didn't really talk about his downtime with Amy when they Skyped, He just told Amy he missed her, and he would see her the next time she came to stay. But the rest was, hardly discussed. She had tried, but he fobbed it off, putting it into the work basket and saying that he kept himself busy. But not actually saying what it was that he did to while away the time.

"No miss, he can't, He tried in the beginning, he went with a few of his old school friends from the barn, you know Sam, and…."

"Martin" Amy said, she'd met them when she came to the Ranch the first time.

"yes Miss, but Helena is a big city, and the news and the press well they hounded him, he's big news now. Even in Sunburst, He has the same problem" she looked towards the door, "Mr. Knight had to put a guard on the gate, here at the ranch. They know he's here, and they won't leave him be "

Amy nodded, she had seen the security on the gate when they came in.

"it's that bad?" Amy asked,

"yes miss, with the publicity over the company, and the takeover, and Ty himself, they…they don't leave him alone" Greta wiped the table, her eyes darting towards the door when she heard the main door open and close again inside.

"so, he just stays here, on his own, all the time?" Amy whispered.

Greta nodded, "he goes to meetings, and functions, for the business, but that's it, "she replied, "apart from the rides he goes on, he's here, all the time"

Amy looked over to the door as Ty jogged back through, his hand clasping a few envelopes that he had retrieved from the office.

"Can you put these in the mail run, I forgot to do it Friday "he passed the correspondence to her with a smile. His eyes looking over at Amy and then back to Greta. "um everything ok?"

"yes, yes Master Ty, I was just telling Miss Amy, that it is beautiful down on the lake at this time of year, with all the leaves and the late flower blooms"

TY glanced back at Amy, "we can go down for a walk if you like, or a ride?" he smiled, "if you're up for it?"

"that would be great," Amy agreed, her eyes moving back to Greta and holding the hidden conversation between them.

"very well, I have washing to do, so …. Enjoy your day Master Ty" Greta said, her hands pulling the trolley away towards the service door.

"Greta" Ty said suddenly, as he quick-stepped in front of her and held the door open. "what did I say about the Master thing?"

Greta lowered her eyes, her smile small, "sorry Master…"

"Greta" Ty smiled, "its Ty, just plain and simple Ty, "

Greta nodded, "yes, sorry …TY"

"no need to apologize, "he winked as he let her go through, her face a little pink from his instruction.

Ty looked back at Amy as he pulled the door closed, his smile back as he came back to her.

"she's an awesome housekeeper, but this servant and master thing is doing my head in!"

Amy laughed, "she's worried about you, Ty." She said softly, her lip rolling "and so am I"

Ty stopped, his stance holding him a few steps before her, her comment halting him. "you don't need to be"

"But I am," Amy continued, "and I think we need to talk about this loneliness you feel"

Ty lowered his gaze, "I'm fine, "he interjected, "look, it's been hard, and yeah I get lonely when you're not around, but, I'm making it work, you don't need to worry ok, I just keep busy and…."

"that's just it Ty, that's what you always say to me when I ask you about this, "Amy retorted, "but I know that's only part of it, "

Ty rubbed his jaw, as he came back to the table and sat down, his eyes meeting hers as he took a breath and decided to be open about it all.

"Ok, OK," he said in a small voice, "its hell ok, when you're not here, I keep to myself, I have too. "he rubbed his hands through his hair, "it's just easier that way,"

"but it's not good for you Ty, being here in this huge house all on your own all the time. "Amy explained, "it's not healthy, it's not right"

Ty looked out over the expanse of the lake below, "I don't have much choice Amy, the press won't leave me alone, Lucky has made sure of that, I'm the face of the company remember"

"this is so wrong Ty, you can't live like this, they can't own you like a piece of property! "

"that's just it Amy, they do, the contract states I'm the face of the company and their property for my six months tenure with them as CEO. Bastion couldn't get them to budge on that, I belong to them until I relinquish the title." He ran his hand over his face and forced a smile. "it's not forever, "

Amy shook her head, not happy with this arrangement at all. Bastion had told her he had to make some compromises to the proposal to get the board members to agree to it. But she never envisaged it to be at the expense of Ty's entire life and personal existence. He was nothing more to the board members than a figurehead, a face and a name to brandy around and use to their wishes. A smile here, a shake of the hand there. The real role of CEO being done by Bastion in the sidelines. The face, the image, the company persona, all a pretty façade over a young man who had been regulated into company servitude.

"I want you to come back to Heartland with me when Grandpa and I leave tomorrow" she came back suddenly, "you need a break from this, you need some time to be you. To be Ty the man I love, not Ty Borden Head and CEO of Lucky Quarters"

Ty shook his head, "I can't Amy, I told you, If I go back, it's just going to mean I have to leave you again, and I….I can't do that, it's hard enough watching you leave me when you go, let alone walking away from everything I love and care about again."

"Ty, Please, "Amy begged, as she slid off her chair and came to kneel before him, her eyes filled with empathy for him and the situation he found himself in. "come home, just for a few days, take a breather, regroup, and then, after next weekend I'll come back with you, and …."

He touched her cheek, seeing the worry, her mention of the upcoming holiday weekend rattling him slightly "I can't Amy, not now, please understand, I love you so much, but I have to …. I have to stay here, "

Amy looked down and thought for a moment, "ok, well, then I'm staying too, till next weekend when we can go back together. I won't leave you here like this, it's not fair"

Ty stood up and pulled her up to stand before him. "Amy, I'd love to have you stay here with me fulltime, really, that would make me the happiest man in the whole wild world. But I can't ask you to do that, you have school, and your family, "he kissed her lips, his heart breaking, he knew she was just trying to protect him, make it easier for him. "it's only five months more, I make it, I'll be ok, and there will be other times, I promise"

Amy looked at the floor, "I want to help, tell me how I can make this easier for you"

Ty smiled and stepped closer putting his arms around her and holding her close, "you're doing it ok, you're here, your mine, and you love me, I don't need anything more than that"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent reaffirming that bond that they both shared. After a long walk down to the stables to which Amy once again showed her determination to assist Rumble. Ty not rebutting her but instead assisting her in her endeavors. They took one of the many staff trucks out to one of the ranches property lines where Ty had the pleasure of showing her some of the prettiest landscape and natural scenery. He parked the truck near a large line of orange and yellow cottonwood trees, the cool afternoon air catching their breath as they walked along the fence line together, arm in arm, hip to hip.

"this is beautiful TY, "Amy said wistfully, her head leaning against his shoulder as they took in the serenity of the little-known spot. "absolutely beautiful"

"Dad loved it down here, he would come here sometimes, just to get away from it all, leave the noise and the business, all of it behind. "Ty replied, His eyes on the soft earth beneath their feet as they walked along. "I now know why he did it, why he needed to get away."

Amy looked up at him, seeing the distant look in those deep green eyes. "you do it too, don't you, you come down here, to escape"

"sometimes, "he smiled, "mainly to just turn it all off, you know, find a little peace, "

"Well, it's very peaceful, "Amy agreed, "I can see why you would use this place as your refuge"

Ty smiled, "you're my refuge, Amy, this is simply an escape. "

She returned his smile, seeing the honesty in his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"so…Rumble?"

"hmmm," he replied, his eyes on the lake in the distance.

"I called grandpa, "Amy started, fearing his response when she let him know what she had set in motion.

"and he's bringing the trailer, "Ty continued, his smile small but expectant, "so you can take him back to Heartland with you"

Amy rolled her lips, "I need to work with him some more Ty, and I know I can fix him, if…if…."

"If I stop blocking you and being overprotective and let you do what you're born to do," he said softly back.

"I wouldn't say, overprotective, more like…" she stalled, not wanting to offend him. She knew his actions all came from a good place, even If a little too intense in their delivery.

Irrational, overbearing, defensive, shielding, uncompromising, pushy, overzealous" he rattled off. His eyes looking down to Amy as she looked up at him with a soft sympathetic grin.

"you weren't that bad," she whispered.

"yes, I was, I did the same thing to you that I condemned you for doing to me when I was injured. "he explained, "you wrapped me in cotton wool, not letting me leave the ranch, trying to keep me safe, remember…." he raised his brow, making her see the comparison. "I know how it felt, and here I am doing the very same thing"

Amy chuckled, "we are a perfect pair then see, we are symmetrical" she teased,

Ty let an ironic laugh pass his lips, his smile a little dry, "you know, I didn't mean it right, "

Amy slowed her pace, curious as to what he was referring too,

"when I said Rumble needed a bullet, "he whispered, "I was just mad and frustrated and…"

"I know, "Amy whispered back, "its ok, I knew you would never do that to a horse"

"so, you really think you can fix him?" he asked, "I've seen you work Amy, but…. That horse is, I just worry, what if he throws you again or…. worse" Ty's eyes had a genuine concern in them now. Rumble was unpredictable, he was listed as rough stock on his purchase assessment and Ty had only agreed to purchase him on the grounds that he would be trained and tested before being used on the ranch. They had tried to break his rough side, but every wrangler had told Ty that he was damaged, unworkable. Amy was his last chance, that was the reason he had given him to her that fateful day. But when he saw her precious body fly through the air and slam into that embankment, the thought of losing her overrode any need he had to fix that horse. He saw Rumble as a threat to her life and safety and in that panicked state, in Ty's mind, in his need to protect the one thing he held most dear, the solution was to remove the threat permanently. Problem solved. It may have been a manic and simplistic solution from a mind that was in free fall. But it fixed it, and at that moment, that's all he was trying to achieve.

"Yes, I can Ty, you can see the work we've done already is helping, you rode him this morning and he responded well,"

"yes, but only after I had to force the issue when he tried to slam me into the rail and we are still using the double bit?" Ty concluded, not sounding negative but just making the point.

Amy stopped, turning to stand in front of him, her eyes big and hopeful, "He's your horse, and I respect that, I do, So I'm asking you, to respect me and what I do and let me take him home with me"

Ty smiled, and kissed her forehead, "thank you for asking, and yes, he is my horse, and I do respect what you do, you are amazing, and although I'm still not convinced that he is savable, I…."

"you?" Amy pushed, her hands on his chest now, hoping, praying he had actually come around. He had let her work Rumble twice. Both times, however, he was the one doing the hands-on work. Tys concern over her injuries making her take a compromise and take a back seat. An instructional position in the horse's recuperation and training. But now, with Jack on the way, she knew in her heart, that with a few weeks of work, one on one and her undivided attention, Rumble would be what he was purchased to be.

"I'll more than happily let you take him back to Heartland with you" he concluded.

Amy hugged him, her head on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes, "thank you, really thank you for letting me try"

Ty nodded, and kissed her lips, the warm sun on his back as he felt her melt into him. "it's not a problem, and I'm sorry for making you ever doubt my faith in you and what you can do. "he touched the tip of her nose as she turned back around and stood next to him.

"you can see how I'm going when you come home for Thanksgiving next weekend," she said happily, her steps joyful as they continued along. Happy he had relented and agreed to see thing s her way.

Ty, however, wasn't as jovial, he had dodged this thanksgiving comment at breakfast, but once again it had come into play.

"um…yeah," Ty said softly, "I was going to talk to you about that actually,"

Amy stopped, her eyes locked to Tys once again. "you said you would Ty, you said you would be home for the holiday,"

Ty rubbed his forehead. Not wanting to disappoint her. "I know, but you celebrate it earlier than we do down here and the 8th is like next Monday Amy, "

"so…you can come home, enjoy the festivities and then fly back, Bastion was supposed to come too, you promised" Amy looked hurt. She knew he was worried about coming back to Heartland, His fear that in returning he would not want to leave again, but this had been preordained. Set up before he left, all major holidays were supposed to be return days. Time for him to come home and be with those who loved him.

"look, I tell you what, " he said suddenly, "how about on the 22nd Nov, which is Thanksgiving down here, I fly you in and we have a special weekend, you can bring the family if you want, all of them, we can do a big festive dinner here, all of us together" he looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to accept.

Amy dropped her gaze, "I suppose that would be ok, but I really wanted you to come home, even if it was for only one day, I think you need to come home TY, I really do"

TY rubbed his forehead "that's just it Amy, I actually don't think I'm even going to be here, on the 8th, Bastion was talking about a trip to England, and since it fell on a weekend that you weren't coming to visit, I kinda said it was ok"

Amy pouted even more, "so now you're going to England without me, "

"It's work, Amy, I'm not going to enjoy the scenery and culture" TY explained. "I'll most likely be locked up inside an office somewhere talking stock buys and acquisitions, It's the first prelim meeting with the breeders over there, there will be other trips I'm sure, you can come with me then ok?"

Amy looked away, she understood, but she didn't like it, "are you serious about the family coming for Thanksgiving in November?" she asked again, "really? Or is that just you trying to placate me"

"yes, I am, the house is big enough to accommodate and I would love to see them all, honestly" Ty smiled, his eyes showing his excitement. "I'll talk to Jack about it when he gets here if you like, make it official"

Amy nodded and wrapped her arm around him again, the plan made, her disappointment over Ty not coming home the next Monday still resonating in her heart. She so wanted him back, not only for herself but for him too. She knew if he just came home, and recharged, he would feel normal again.

The walked the tree line for a while longer, finally turning back and heading for the truck that was parked near the gate. Ty helping Amy into her seat before he jumped in next to her and barreled of back to the ranch house, His arm around her shoulder when they walked through the main doors.

" " Greta smiled, seeing the young lovers kiss each other as they headed for the stairs. Ty narrowing his eyes at his housekeeper, noting the change from Master to Mister, but still not getting his simple and easy Ty.

"lunch will be served on the patio Mister Ty, "she said, her hands wiping on her apron. "I have set a place for the two of you near the BBQ.

"thank you, Greta," Ty said, "we'll just go clean up and be right down"

"of course, Sir, "

Ty rolled his eyes at Amy, as she giggled at his antics as they walked up the stairway. His hand in her back pocket as they headed for their room.

"Grandpa should be on his way now," Amy said, as she headed for the bathroom while Ty pulled his tee off and looked for a cleaner shirt to wear to lunch.

"Yup, more than halfway by now I'd say" Ty agreed. Amy watching him from the bathroom as he rummaged through his dresser. His bare back on display.

"I think, those jeans are my favorite" Amy mused, her comment making Ty look over his shoulder at her in confusion.

"Yup definitely my favorite, "she repeated.

Ty grinned and turned around, his shirt in his hand and he lent against the dresser, that bare chest, those cut obliques now on display.

"and why would that be?" he asked,

"well, they sit just right, and when you stand like that, they make you have the cutest ass" Amy teased.

"oh…. Really, "he grinned as he walked over to her an dropped his shirt on the bed. "is that all, or is there something else you'd like to share with me about my choice of attire"

"well, I like the belt buckle too, "she grinned, "especially when you unclip it "

He grinned at her as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close, and feeling her feet give way in his embrace.

"anything else?" he whispered, his lips running down her neck as he held her close with one arm, the other tracing a line down her body.

"um,,,,, well… "Amy breathed, losing her faculties, Ty's lips making it hard for her to concentrate on anything but what he was doing.

He kissed her repeatedly, stoking that fire and then letting it run wild. His arm swinging her around and his other arm scooped her up at the knees and carried her over to their, now freshly made bed.

"Ty, we can't. "Amy giggled, "Greta will know, she's already made the bed for you"

Ty raised his brow, a comic looks on his features "I think she's already aware that we sleep together Amy, you share my room remember"

"yes, I know, but she doesn't need to know when we… you know, …do…. other things "Amy's cheeks flushed, Making Ty chuckle,

"when we do other things, like …. having sex? … making love?... getting busy? "he grinned at her coyness making her glare at him. He loved it when she got all bashful over their interment encounters.

"yes…. When we do that, kind of thing" she agreed, her arms now around his neck as he held her. "if we…. use the bed…. she's going to know that when we came up here we…."

"I can make the bed Amy?" Ty Laughed,

"no! not like that, you can't! look at those corners, its perfect!" Amy cut back, her eyes on the fresh linen and the perfectly cut lines at each fold.

"well, there's always the floor? Or the couch in the games room?" he suggested, "I'd prefer the bed, but hey, I'm open to a little diversity, "

Amy slapped his chest at his glibness "stop teasing me" she pouted,

Ty let her legs touch the ground again as his arm lowered her to the floor, Amy looking around and then getting an idea.

"how about over there, "she said cheekily, her finger pointing into the games room, Tys eyes following her direction and letting a cheeky smile creep onto his lips at the suggestion.

"looks good to me" he whispered, taking her hand and leading her towards the potbelly stove in his private games area. Where on the floor before it was a large long pile natural shag rug. He let her go briefly as he grabbed a few cushions from the lounge and chairs, throwing them down around the rug, making it more hospitable.

"how's that, "he said with a smile, taking her hands again and moving her to the rug with him. "I'll even put the cushions back when we are. Done…. just so no one knows we had S... E…X" he teased, his eyes brows wavering as he tormented her playfully.

"stop it" she growled, her smile short but playful, "it's perfect", Amy looked back at the sliding doors that were open to the other room, making it part of his bedroom. TY saw her glance and nodded quickly, his feet running him over to the open way and pulling the large doors closed, nibbling the latch and then looking back at her.

"how's that, "he said, his eyes unable to break their hold on her, his smile mischievous "just a tad more private"

Amy nodded her boots now on the floor as her toes curled in the long shag rug. "come here" she said suddenly, making Ty quickly come over to her, his boots also finding the floorboards as he came to stop before her.

"sit down"

Ty cocked his brow, but did as commanded, taking a seat on the rug, and looking up at her as she watched him from above.

"don't move ok, just sit and watch "she explained, her voice filled with flirt and seduction.

"ok" he whispered, intrigued now where this was going. But happy to oblige. His mind conceding that maybe a snubbed door lock was the appropriate call if this was going to take a more than vanilla turn.

Amy looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on a tabletop stereo that sat near the small bar area.

"stay," she said quickly, as she rushed off and looked at the playlist installed on her phone. Smiling as she found what she was looking for and then plugging her phone into the stereo and hitting play.

"Amy, what are you," TY asked, as she turned and quickly came back to the rug, pressing her finger to his lips as she passed, silencing him.

"You made my day when you did that strip tease for me back at Lucky before you left, "she said, "it took my breath away, it was extraordinary"

TY looked at the floor, his cheeks flushing as he recalled it, his head shaking ever so slightly from side to side "Amy I'm not…. I told you that was a onetime deal"

"yes yes, I respect that, "she said quickly, "but, you did it none the less, even though I know you were nervous about it and….,"

Ty grinned, his cheeks red now, "ok, so…. your trying to embarrass me again by critiquing it or?"

"no, I think that you deserve a reward for your efforts actually, "Amy said softly, her voice dripping with sexual desire now. Tys eyes transfixed to hers as she swayed gently to the music that played around them,

"a reward?" he whispered, his eyes watching her from where he sat on the rug, his heart beating a little faster now, as he waited to see where this was going.

"yes, "Amy cooed, "I think it's only fair, that If you stripped and danced for me, that I…."

Ty chuckled, his mouth, open now, his expectations taking on some new possibilities. "yeah?"

"strip for you,"

He grinned, letting his body recline back as he looked up at her. "your absolutely right, it's only fair"

"very much so" Amy purred, her fingers running down her thighs as the music played. Her hips rocking gently to the beat.

Ty couldn't take his eyes off of her now. She was mesmerizing. Her movements soft and sensual, her body mimicking the beat perfectly. He watched as her clothes came off one item at a time. Inch by inch, piece by piece. Until she stood before him, butt naked, and continued to dance. Ty's resistance to her charms shattering and falling like ice shards around him.

He watched, his eyes drinking her in, his body wanting to take her and claim her as his own. But he held back, letting her seduce him with every sway and move. He chuckled and found that his need for interaction started to overthrow his desire to simply watch so he sat up, climbing onto his knees, his hand outstretched to her as the song came to a close. Her fingers touching his as she stepped forward into his waiting embrace. Ty's arms ran around her hips as his lips connected with her soft belly. Amy shut her eyes, his hands caressing her gently as his lips wandered.

Tasting and savoring every part of her. That warm touch making her quiver. TY shut his eyes, losing himself to the soft sensation that was her womanly curves and features. His smile radiating under his kisses when he heard her gasp. Slowly inch by inch, he showered her body with appreciation. His lips tracing along every morsel of her until she was a trembling mess of electricity. Her knees giving way finally as she fell into his arms and embrace. He rolled her, gently, helping her find the softness of the rug beneath them, Amy's fingers now on his belt buckle as she pulled if from its clasp.

"make love to me Ty" she whispered, His body tensing as her plea sent shivers down his spine. His lips finding hers as Amy's hands pushed at his jeans on his hips.

"please," she gasped, "love me"

He smiled and looked down on her, his eyes locking to hers as he repositioned himself, his jeans and boxers finding the floor.

"TY!" Amy said again, her mouth open as his hand played a little longer, pushing her ever closer to the edge. "oh god please"

He kissed her one more time, his breath on her chin as his hand pulled her thigh around him and he tapped her cheek, making her open her eyes and look at him.

"best, dance …. ever," he said, as he pressed his lips to hers with force and let his hips follow suit.

* * *

The sun was setting over the distant mountains when Jack old beat up farm truck took the last turn of the sunburst highway, stop briefly at the large stone gates that held the lucky emblem. They were shut, which Jack didn't really partake much reason too, it being near night and all.

A guard came out of a small makeshift station, that sat just behind the left side pillar of the gate rails. He meandered over to the truck and tapped the window, Jack smiling and giving him a nod as he wound it down.

"Hello sir, Can I ask your reason for visiting Lucky Quarters tonight?"

"Um, yeah, sure, "Jack said back, noting the higher level of security around the property,' "I'm Jack, Jack Bartlett, Amy Flemings Grandfather, I'm here to …."

"Good evening Mr. Bartlett, we've been expecting you, did you have a good run down from Hudson?"

Jack nodded, "Im a bit late, due to the …."

"roadworks on the interstate?" The guard said back with a smile.

"Um yeah, "Jack replied, he felt a little uneasy with the questioning,

"ok Mr. Bartlett, you can take the trailer down to barn 4, they will unhitch it there for you, then park up at the main house," the guard motioned down the road, Jack nodding in agreement

"ok, I've been here before so, thanks, "

"drive through Sir, and have a great day"

Jack hit the accelerator and continued through as the gates slowly swung open before him. His curiosity peaked by the level of protection that seemed to swim around him. He didn't recall it being that full on when he was last there for Brad funeral.

He did as he was told, the trailer unhitched and left next to another larger one at barn 4, his truck pulling to a stop out the front of the main house, his eyes looking up at the architectural wonder that sprawled out before him. It seemed emptier this time, and a little cold, even though the lights were on.

"Grandpa!" Amy yelled from the front door as she quickly bounced down the slate entrance steps her arms wrapping around him as he cuddled her close.

"you ok, "he asked, pulling away his old eyes giving his granddaughter the once over" you look ok?"

"I'm fine, hurt my wrist, and got a bump on the head, but I'm good" she smiled, her eyes going up the steps as Ty stood just inside the doorway talking to one of the house staff. Bastion had taken the reins for the day, as Amy was still in residence. Giving Ty one more day undisturbed with the woman he loved. But business was business and the machine didn't wait for any man, so, unfortunately, as it had that moment, Ty had the occasional issue to solve.

"what's with all the guards and security?" Jack asked softly, as they walked towards the front steps.

"Oh, them, well, since Ty took up residence, it seems there's a lot of media hype going on over him and the company, "Amy explained, "hence why the house arrest he's inflicted on himself. He said they won't leave him alone"

"Really, they find business and mergers that thrilling? The media I mean?" Jack mused,

"I don't know Grandpa, that's what Ty told me, Bastion set it up supposedly"

"uhuh, "Jack said, his skepticism kicking in, "seems a little bit of overkill if you ask me, I know the media love to hound Ty, but to make him blockade himself in like this, seems a little over the top. There's got to be more too it"

"maybe, but I don't think Ty knows if there is, he's gone out a few times when he first got here, and he said it turned into a circus, cameras, news crews, Bastion had to cut all nonbusiness outings without a security detail"

Jack rubbed his jaw, his mind mulling over the information Amy had just shared with him.

"Is Bastion in tonight?" he asked, as they stepped up the stairs that lead to the grand entrance hall.

"Um yeah, he is, he is coming for dinner actually, him and his girlfriend"

Jack nodded, as TY finished the conversation he had with the staff member, then turned, his smile wide and welcoming as he came forward, his hand outstretched.

"Jack "he beamed, Jack, taking his hand and pulling the younger man into an all-consuming hug, Ty returning the affection instantly, shutting his eyes and relishing in the warmth of the welcome. He had missed the old cowboy.

"Ty, son, "Jack smiled, "Look at you, all business-like and proper,"

Ty grinned, he was in dark jeans and a dress shirt, dressed for the upcoming dinner service.

"it's still just me Jack" he laughed as he showed him in, taking his bag from his hands and handing it to one of the waiting staff who quickly scurried away.

"this place hasn't changed much" the old man pondered, "still as huge as I remember it"

Ty wrapped his arm around Amy as she gave him a reassuring smile, she saw how happy he was to see Jack, it was written all over his face.

"um, we are having dinner soon, I hope you're hungry" Ty cut in as Jack wandered into the main lounge, remembering it as the place where he had had his last confrontation with Wade and Thomas and lily.

"starving actually, "he said, his eyes circulating the room. Impressed wasn't the word, more in awe of such a large expanse of opulence being the sole property of someone so young and green.

Ty turned when the door opened again, Bastion coming through, escorting a beautiful young woman with long black hair, she was small next to him but seemed to be bright and bubbly in persona.

"Bastion" Ty called, leaving Amy monetarily as she went back to her grandfather while he went to greet his business counterpart. Shaking his hand as he leaned in and kissed the young woman on the cheek,

"Jack! "Bastion called, his face also lighting up at seeing the old man, his smile extending to Amy as he gave her a gracious nod. "good drive?"

"Yes, it was, apart from the roadworks, "Jack replied, coming over to the growing congregation and rubbing his mustache, "oh and the Gestapo on the gate"

Bastion gave a nervous chuckle seeing Tys eyes flick to Jack suddenly, "sorry about that Jack, unfortunately in efforts to keep Ty secure and free-from media speculation, we've had to up the security measures for a while,"

"I can see that" Jack nodded, "looks a bit like a one-man prison cell"

"It's ok Jack, the guards are just to keep the media off the ranch, it gives me some freedom, some privacy" Ty explained.

"Not really free son, if you can't be part of the real world, "Jack countered, Amy chewing her lip and not saying a word. These were all things that she had thought as well but had not had the gumption to voice out loud.

Bastion smiled at his girlfriend and then looked at Ty who had fallen quiet, Jacks words hitting a chord in him.

"I think we should maybe talk about this later after dinner maybe "Bastion suggested,

Jack nodded, his eyes falling on the dark-haired beauty beside the taller more distinguished male. "Im Jack, by the way, Jack Bartlett, and you are?"

"Oh. God, excuse my rudeness, "Bastion said suddenly, "this is Roxy "

Roxy smiled, as Bastion gave her a gentle squeeze, "Um Roxy, this is Amy and Jack, and well you know Ty."

"Hi, she said softly" her eyes flickering over them all, "it's nice to finally meet Ty's family"

Amy smiled at her, Tys arm back in residence around her waist. The group all charting between themselves until Greta came into the lounge and announced dinner as ready to be served.

They all made their way to the master dining room. Decked out in all its illustrious splendor as was the usual for the dinner service. Ty didn't always dine formally when he was alone, he seldom used the large room. Much preferring a tray made up for him and brought to his room or the balcony, dependent on the weather. But now and then, when they had guests like they did this night, he didn't mind the pomp and ceremony. He also knew that Greta loved to entertain, and a formal dinner with all the trimmings was something she excelled at.

It had always been customary in the Borden house, to dress for dinner, Lily had insisted on it when she had ruled the homestead, her high society ways making their mark. Brad, once they had separated had continued the tradition, scolding his son on numerous occasions for coming to the table in his yard clothes. So, in way of conditioning, TY had fallen into the routine as well. He didn't always worry about it if he was on his own, but even when at Heartland and with Jack and the family, he had always at least changed his shirt or top before sitting at the table.

Greta served the meal, which was top class and astounding as per usual, her Dutch heritage coming through in her food choices.

"Tonight, we have Stamppot and Rook worst "she said with a smile proud of her creations.

Amy looked at Ty who gave a soft smile, he sat at the head of the table, Amy to his side. "mashed potatoes mixed with kale, carrots, endive or sauerkraut" he whispered.

Amy opened her mouth looking at the impressive dish, Jack watching with a smile as Greta placed another large platter of something that smelt absolutely divine before him.

"that's Rook worst" Ty whispered, Dutch savory sausage.

"smells amazing, "Amy said as Greta and her kitchen staff offered servings to all the table guests. Their glasses filled, their plates served, the staff quickly left the room, Jack looking at his plate and picking up his cutlery.

"I have no clue what it is, but I'm hungry enough to eat just about anything," he joked, his fork digging into the soft mash mix and taking a large mouthful.

They all ate and talked, the evening going as planned, Greta and her team returning mid-service to clear the table and serve dessert, consisting of sweet yogurt and some kind of sugar-coated baked pastry.

"so, Amy, Ty tells me you're a horse girl," Roxy said, her eyes on her other female counterpart as she sipped her water.

"I work with horses, "Amy replied,

"I heard you fell, are you ok?"

"yes, Im fine, I was thrown, it comes with the territory, unfortunately" Amy smiled back, seeing Roxy smile at Bastion and then pick up another spoonful of yogurt.

"That won't happen again though" Bastion cut in, "I've made arrangements for the horse in question, it won't be used on a Lucky property in the future"

"No…, "Amy said suddenly looking over at Ty who also put his glass down, Amy eyes watching him, hoping he hadn't gone back on his promise to her to allow her to take Rumble home.

"He's dangerous Amy" Bastion continued, "an absolute insurance nightmare, we can't risk it"

Jack watched as Ty put his glass down, his hands squeezing Amy's gently to reassure her. "Um. I've said Amy can take Rumble back to Heartland Bastion. She works with horses with behavioral issues and I think she may be able to help him"

"Ty, I don't think this is the best idea., we are lucky that it was Amy he threw, no offense Amy, otherwise we would be looking at a lawsuit "Bastion cut back. "that horse is not safe, we can't have it associated with us or with you"

"I can help him," Amy said, seeing Roxy look at Bastion,

"I think he should be put down, if he's dangerous, he shouldn't be used by anyone"

"you can't be serious, he's not dangerous, he just needs help "Amy cut back,

"Jacks taking him back to Heartland, "Ty said calmly, "he will be off property so there shouldn't be an issue"

"TY, I think you're making a mistake here man, my advice to you is to let me deal with this, and we can look at a replacement, it's for the best, for Lucky" Bastion watched his boss. Waiting for TY to make a final call, he didn't want to cross Amy, but Bastions main focus was the business and keeping it on an even keel. He didn't mean any disrespect, but it was his job to put the company first, even if it meant going against Amy and her desire to work with Rumble.

"I appreciate your input Bastion" Ty said, his hand still holding Amy's, "but Amy does this for a living, I trust in her and her abilities to help Rumble and make him into the stock horse we desire, "he smiled at his business associate, "so, I'm going to let her try, if it doesn't work, then we can revisit this and look at other options"

Bastion nodded, Ty did have the final say, and he respected his young CEO.

"ok, we'll give it a go, "he said, "I don't hold your faith, but I respect your call"

"it's settled then" Jack cut in, feeling the slight tension in the air. Ty hardly ever challenged Bastion, allowing the experience and business sense to take precedence over Ty's usual input. He had employed Bastion because of his expert insights and ability to make things work, make things better. But Ty was well aware that if he reneged on his promise to Amy to allow her to take Rumble, then it would cause a myriad of problems between them.

"so, this media issue," Jack said softly, his old eyes falling onto Ty as Ty rubbed his jaw, "what's that about"

Bastion sighed, this night was turning out to be a rather tough one for him. He looked at Ty also, seeing his expression, his smile a little strained now at the mention of the one thing that had forced him into his solitude state.

"I don't know Jack, it's just got worse since I took over as CEO, " Ty explained, "they seem to know when Im out and they are relentless, nothing is sacred now, I get questioned over everything, Mom, Amy, Heartland, the business, everything, we even had them coming to the ranch door, wanting statements, comments, "he paused, "that's why the guards there, I had one wanting a full rundown about what happened with Talon and…."

Ty stopped, his eyes falling onto Roxy, he didn't know how much she knew about his past and family, so he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about it out loud.

Jack rubbed his jaw, he couldn't see the correlation, "so this has nothing to do with the fact that Talons court case is less than a month away and that according to the news at home, he's put in an appeal for Bail?"

TY froze, he looked at Jack and then at Amy, his face draining of color, he hadn't seen anything about Talon and the court case, he had avoided most media sites now, finding their constant bombardment against him overwhelming. He'd even gone as far as deleting the watch sites on his phone. It was a way to take back his life, keep their comments away from him.

"It's all over the news, "Jack continued, "I thought the policed would have at least informed you since that lunatic made several attempts on your life"

Ty swallowed and lowered his eyes, he felt sick, the food in front of him now turning his stomach. Amy squeezed his hand, seeing his reaction. This news had rocked him to the core.

Jack let his eyes fall over to Bastion, who suddenly had started to look very uncomfortable.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Jack said softly, calling the young business tycoon out.

Tys eyes flicked instantly to Bastion, his look one of stunned perplexation.

"did you know Talon was going for bail?" Ty whispered his eyes on his business partner. Waiting for a response.

"look, I was trying to protect you ok, that's why I put the guards on the gate and restricted your movements outside of Lucky, "he wiped his brow, the sweat beading there. "The cops contacted me, well you a few weeks ago, they told me that there was a good chance he was going to get out, and they wanted to warn you"

"why didn't you tell me," Ty asked, his eyes dark as he held Bastion accountable for his deception.

"I didn't want to worry you, you were stressed out enough, about leaving home, the business, I was going to tell you once the appeal was done, "Bastion explained.

"You kept him locked up here like a prisoner, "Amy finally cut in, "how could you do that to him"

"I did it because the press where all over the Lucky and the merger, but they were eager to get TY on camera about his brother as well, I knew if they cornered him, they would have his image all over the papers within seconds. "he looked directly at Ty, his eyes filled with compassion, "I was trying to protect you TY, you asked me to handle things, so I handle it, "

TY didn't answer straight away, he rubbed his face with his hands and sat back in his chair, his face pale as he looked over at Bastion and tried to regain his composure.

"who is this Talon person," Roxy asked, looking confused, "you aren't talking about Talon Moyoto are you, the guy that's all over the news"

"how long till we know about the appeal," TY asked finally,

"tomorrow," Bastion said, "I did it for you brother, I was trying to keep you out of harm's way."

"you should have told me the truth" Ty whispered as he got up and placed his napkin on his plate, he stepped back as Amy quickly got up beside him, reaching for his hand as he turned away, "I….I just need …um…sorry I …" Ty shook his head and walked away, heading for the door and out of the room. Jack grabbing Amy's arm as she went to follow him. Her face filled with concern.

"give him a moment" Jack whispered, "let him deal"

"But Grandpa!" Amy challenged, Roxy watching her in even more confusion,

"oh my god! Is Ty Talons brother! the one he tried to, ..."

"will you just shut up!" Amy growled, "your incessant questions aren't helping "

"Amy" Jack warned, seeing Roxy sneer at Amy and also get to her feet, grabbing her bag and heading for the exit.

"Rox!" Bastion called after her, his eyes flickering back to Amy as she glared at him.

"you had no right to keep that from him, from any of us, "She snapped, "you're supposed to be his friend, he trusted you, and you lied to him"

"No Amy, I didn't lie, I just kept him out of the loop, I knew this would rock him, I was trying to do the right thing, I knew he would find out eventually, I was just delaying the blow"

Amy didn't respond to Bastion, she turned away and left the dining room, heading out the same way Ty had exited through only moments before.

Jack finished his coffee, his old eyes looking up at Bastion as he grabbed his keys and then went to go after his girlfriend.

"you should have told him," Jack said, seeing Bastion hold the old cowboys gaze for a few moments his expression strained as he gave the faintest of nods before following his girl out of the house.

* * *

to be continued


	87. The Prodigal Son Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Amy found Ty in the outdoor area, down near the fire pit, which had been lit by the staff as they had guests in for the evening. It flickered merrily under its steel mesh cover, it's warm radiating around the stone feature walls.

She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to his troubled form as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his eyes on the flames.

"Ty" she said, her voice soft and approachable, She could see how shocked he was by his posture, the shock not only being over Talons last ditch effort to find freedom, which in a way, he kind of expected, Talon wasn't one to go out without a fight but shock also over Bastions actions of keeping something so important to him, secret.

Amy touched his shoulders, which, she noted were as hard as boards, he didn't look up, but she felt him lean gently towards her, his body seeking some form of comfort.

He rubbed his face, the warmth of the flames making his cheeks flush. "sorry, I had to get out of there, I needed to…. just get some air"

"It's ok, everyone understood, it must have come as a shock …" She agreed. Trying to comfort him, show him her support.

He chuckled sarcastically to himself, "which part? The fact my psycho of a brother is trying to get out on bail, or the fact that my business partner, the one guy I trusted above anyone in Lucky kept it all a secret from me, "he moved his hand, his hair ruffling in his fingers , "I'm, not a fucking child, I had a right to know"

"yes, yes you did, "Amy replied, her hand on his back, "you had every right to know"

"I'm sure, in his own way, he thought he was doing the right thing"

Ty looked up, his words more angry at the situation than anyone else. That gravelly voice bringing his eyes up to meet Jacks as he slowly walked over to them. He had left the dining room, Bastion and Roxy also long gone.

"it doesn't make it right Grandpa" Amy cut back, "Talon is dangerous, Ty needed to know that he might get out on bail"

"your right, "Jack agreed, and he sat on a stone bench opposite them, the firelight dancing across his face as the late winds caught the flames. "Talon is extremely dangerous, and yes, Ty should be aware of this pending threat, if it eventuates. "

"But?" Ty cut in, seeing the cowboy had more to say,

"But, Bastion made a call, be it the wrong one, but he made it, he tried to protect you, and Lucky from the threat. Isn't that exactly what you hired him for? To put the company first and to make it succeed.?"

Ty didn't answer, he could see Jacks point, but he was furious with Bastion for deceiving him. For keeping him in the dark. He covered his face with his hands, trying to regroup, and make his mind work, but all that kept flicking through his thoughts was that once again, he had been betrayed.

"you think he did the right thing? Not saying something "Amy asked, confused by her grandfather as he was the one who brought the conversation up in the first place.

"No, I didn't say that, "Jack contradicted, "I said I can see where he was coming from. I didn't say he handled it the right way, I told him that much myself before he left,"

Ty sat back his eyes watching Jack, "he's gone?"

"yes, he went after his lady friend, she was a tad annoyed when she left, he said to tell you he will see you tomorrow and you can talk then"

Ty nodded, not wanting to deal with Bastion and his indiscretion right then anyway. "what upset Roxy?"

Amy lowered her head, looking guilty "um I kinda told her to shut up and stop asking stupid questions"

Ty scoffed suddenly, covering his mouth, Jack smiling softly as well, "you need to apologize for that as well, I didn't raise you to be a bully"

"Grandpa!" Amy whined, seeing his old eyes watching her and his brow raised.

"fine, I'll fix it tomorrow" Amy conceded. He gazed back on Ty as he rubbed his face again.

"what am I going to do Jack, what do I do if he gets out?" Ty looked lost, Jack seeing that young boy once again in his eyes. "He's going to come after me again, he told me as much when they took him away"

"Well, Ty, we will cross that bridge if and when it happens ok, it's not a done deal yet, they haven't agreed to the appeal, so, fingers crossed, it will fizzle out before it begins"

"I hope so Jack" Ty whispered, "I really do."

"well, I'm beat, it been a long day and this old body of mine doesn't take kindly to long drives anymore." Jack stood up as Ty did the same, the old man coming over to him and tapping his shoulder roughly but warmly. "we will sort it out, your, not alone kid, you've got us all in your corner"

"Thanks, Jack" Ty smiled, "that offer of camaraderie actually makes me feel a little better"

Jack smiled and dipped his hat, kissing Amy on the cheek as she got up and then headed back inside and up the stairs to the guest room which had been freshly made up for him for the night.

Amy looked at Ty and gave him a tight hug, "come home, please, come home with me and grandpa, where we can keep you safe, "

Ty lowered his eyes seeing the worry in hers as he did, "I can't Amy, I have to be here, it's part of the contract I agreed on. Anyway, I'm safe here, I've got the guards and the house has alarms, it's you Im worried about, he knows how much I love you, Amy, what if he goes after you to get back at me"

Tys eyes now held the darkest fear Amy had seen in a long time. "I can't lose you, I can't …"

Amy pulled him close, her arms around him as she felt the fear running through his body. "I'll be ok, I'll stay close to home, and I will be careful, you don't have to worry Ty, "

He touched her cheek, his smile tiny as he kissed her lips ever so gently, "I can't help but worry, I love you, and Talon hates me, everything I stand for, everything our father left for me, he wants me gone, destroyed, and you, your part of that."

Amy smiled at him, and let him embrace her again, their bodies close to each other as they wandered back inside and up the stairs. Tys face still etched with disturbing thoughts as they walked into the bedroom through the double doors.

"why don't you go and have a shower, and I'll get us some hot chocolate brought up, we can sit and watch a movie, and try to forget about all of this for a while, "

Ty stood near the bathroom door, not convinced that a distraction was going to help. "How can I forget about this Amy, if he gets out…."

"Ty, we can't do anything about it right now, Grandpa was right, we just have to wait and see. Stressing and getting all worked up about it isn't going to change to the outcome. "she turned him by the shoulders, pushing him towards the tiled floor and the shower recess "go…shower…. relax… "

He nodded reluctantly as Amy turned away and shut the door, her ears picking up the sound of running water. Her smile one of relief.

She picked up the house phone that sat on the sideboard and pressed the kitchen extension, a tired but gruff male voice picking up,

"Um hello, this is Amy, could I have some hot chocolate brought up to Ty's room please, "

"of course, miss Fleming, would you like some biscuits or cake as well, I have pound cake and a soft, Madeira?"

"Um. No, the hot drinks will be enough" Amy said, her finger hitting the button and disconnecting the call. She kicked off her boots and took a seat on the bed, looking up as Ty pulled the dividing door open and came back into the bedroom, his hair wet and spiky, his chest and shoulder bare.

"feel better?" she asked, hiding her own concerns over the pending decision that was going to throw their worlds into chaos once again.

TY nodded, giving her a gentle smile "thank you, "

"no worries, "she replied, "I ordered some hot chocolate from Raffi in the kitchen, he sounded a bit grumpy.

TY chuckled, "Raffi always sounds grumpy, the man doesn't know how to smile.

"but he's one hell of a chef" Amy grinned, "not as good a Lolita, or Greta, but still pretty impressive"

Ty nodded, agreeing with her as he came over to the bed and sat beside her. He was only in his jeans now, his boots, socks, and shirt still in the bathroom.

"you look exhausted" Amy whispered, noting his worn out and emotionally drawn expression.

"I'm good, "he cut back, "we still up for that movie?"

Amy heard a knock at the door before she could answer him, her feet quickly skipping over to the door and opening it. She smiled and took the tray from the young lady who nodded and then returned downstairs.

Amy noted the biscuits and smiled, seemed Raffi was trying to spoil her after all.

They walked slowly into the games room and made themselves comfortable on the couch, Amy placing the tray on the side table and offering Ty a hot cup that he accepted happily

They nibbled of the soft biscuits and drank their cocoa as they let the film run its course. Amy noticing Ty's eyes were watching the screen, but not really absorbing it. He looked lost in thought, his mind awash in problems and worried confusion. She knew she wasn't going to get him to let it go. He couldn't, this was something that just wouldn't relent from him.

"maybe you should call Jo tomorrow, "she whispered, seeing his green eyes turn to her briefly and then flick back to the screen.

"maybe" he whispered, "I …I don't know what to tell her though, what do I say? "

"that's simple Ty, "Amy smiled, touching his thigh and giving him a warm and loving smile, "just tell her how you feel. Tell her the truth "

* * *

That night, when they finally curled up in each other's arms, cradled together, under the warm heavy comforter of Ty's large cozy bed. Ty's mind, although tired, remained restless. Amy awoke not long after three to the distressed murmurs and ramblings that escaped his troubled lips. He was asleep, as far as she could tell, but whatever was plaguing him, was making his toss and turn in anguish, his chest heaving with the quick short breaths that he sucked in between agitated gasps.

"Ty?" Amy whispered, touching his clammy shoulder as his head moved again, his eyes under his eyelids flickering rapidly from side to side. He was distressed, her face watching him in concern as he fought the demons that surrounded him.

"no…no… "Ty murmured again, the sweat pooling in the nape of his neck, his hair damp around his forehead. Whatever he was battling was taking its toll.

"Ty!" she tried again, this time gently shaking his shoulder, trying to pull him out of his dream state. Her hand covering her mouth as he grasped the covers around him, his knuckles white with fear." babe, please, open your eyes, "

Ty shook his head, his lips slightly parted now as he rocked his shoulders. Amy sat up, pulling away slightly, watching as the dream took full control. His mind lost to her as it consumed him. This wasn't just a dream, she had seen this before, Doctor Wheaton had brought this darkness to the forefront in her sessions. This was a night terror, something Ty hadn't had or experienced in a while. News of Talon and his possible release had pulled the darkness up again. This was Ty's psyche trying to deal with what he inevitably would have to face.

He swallowed, his mouth moving as his head rocked, his eyes squinting closed and he continued his battle. Amy pulled her legs up and tried to remember what Doctor Wheaton had told her about terrors and how to help him combat them. It had been some time since she had seen him so distressed. So, lost, that she was having trouble remembering what she should do to help him. She recalled that the worst time for terrors was when people were in NREM sleep the stage just before REM sleep kicked in. Ty had awoken around an hour earlier, used the bathroom and got a glass of water, Amy feeling his soft hands slide around her waist when he returned to her under the covers.

She watched him as he gasped again, his face distorted as he tossed from side to side.

Tys Breathing was rapid and shallow as he pulled his head up to sit up in bed then fell back to the pillows once again, as if something was holding him down, preventing him from escaping or getting away.

Amy touched him again, trying to soothe him, her voice low as her hands held onto his shoulders and ran along his arms. "Ty, open your eyes babe, come on, open your eyes, its ok,"

"No…." he whimpered, "I …. can't…no …. don't…don't NO! don't touch her! NO!" Amy gasped and let out a sudden yelp as Ty flew forward and sat up, her hands losing contact with him as he raised his arms his defense. His eyes wide with a terror-filled stare. His heart was racing as he sucked in short quick breaths, his body now drenched with sweat as his trembling hands lowered and he covered his face, his shoulders collapsing as he shook from the ordeal.

This attack had been brought on by stress. Amy was sure of it, she had seen how much the news about Talon had rocked Ty.

She pulled in close to him as he dropped his head into his hands, his chest expanding as he slowed his breathing into long deep forced breaths.

"that's it, "she said in a gentle whisper, her hand on his back as he started to settle, his body still shaking from whatever it was that had pursued him through his dreams.

Slowly, he started to come around, his hands moving from his face as he sat up a little, his mouth open and he breathed deep. Those green eyes still large and glassy, with their pupils large and dark.

"Hey, there you are, "Amy said to him, offering him a small smile as his eyes flickered up to her for a second before he blinked and took another shaky breath.

Ty moved to sit up a little more, blowing the air out from his lips as he ran his shaking hand through his damp and disheveled hair.

"I…I…" he stammered, his eyes finally locking to Amy as he swallowed again and tried to put it all together, "F…fuck!"

"it's ok, Ty, just breathe, nice and slow ok, take your time," Amy counseled, her memory finally finding the right path to calm him. "that's it, just take your time and breathe." she rubbed his back, her fingers soothing him as he shut his eyes, His breathing finally coming under control. "that was a really bad one," she said softly, seeing him nod and rub his face. "you haven't had one like that in a while"

Ty coughed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, Amy watching him as he got to his feet and tried to walk it off. His body tense and flustered as he tried to pull it all back into the realms of reality.

"I…. I was… "he whispered, his feet padding back and forth as he shook his head again. Amy coming out of bed after him and standing in his way, making him stop and take another strained breath "I'm sorry, I didn't …. I didn't hurt you did I"

Amy shook her head, knowing that when Ty suffered from night terrors he didn't know what he was doing. And in the past had lashed out in defense, causing Amy to duck and weave when he tried to protect himself from whatever it was that was accosting him.

"no…. you were telling someone or something, no… you seemed really upset like they were hurting you or…"

He nodded again and tried to smile at her, relieved he hadn't lashed out or hurt her. That would just be the icing on the destructive cake for him.

"I…. I don't remember," he said shakily, "I just keep seeing this dark room and ….and there's this window and…. then he's there, he's …. he's trying to …." Ty's eyes locked on to Amy, the fear building again as he started to recall the images that had tormented him. "he's…. he was…he was going to …. you, he was after you"

Amy wrapped her arms around him and pulled Ty as close as she could, feeling him tremble as his arms found her too. "shhh, ok, its ok, I'm right here, I'm ok"

TY sucked in another breath and nodded, his hair in his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers. "that …that was so real"

She guided her exhausted lover back to the bed where she finally convinced him to lay down, Ty resting his head against the bed head as he pressed his thumb and finger into his closed eyes, counting to himself to calm his nerves.

"you ok, "she asked, her hand touching his cheek as he nodded,

"yeah, I'll be ok in a moment, "he whispered, "fuck that was so …...I could see you and he was chasing after you and…I couldn't stop him. He. The car, it …...it was right there, and I ran… but I…I couldn't…"

"It's ok, it was just a dream, Ty, there's no car, I'm right here beside you, in the house, at Lucky, we are safe, I'm safe, its ok"

Ty pushed his head back into the headboard, his eyes shut as he took a moment to regroup, Amy's eyes watching him intently as he settled down.

"who was chasing you, Ty?" Amy asked, remembering Jo had told her it was good to get him to try and talk the images through, give them names and faces, taking away the fear of the unknown.

"he…he wasn't chasing me… he had me… Amy…. I was tired to a chair…he was after you. Not…. not me"

Amy chewed her lip, the chair comment worrying her, Talon had tied Ty to a metal chair when he had kidnapped him. Electrocuting him with that very same chair and restraints. This was Ty's mind processing the threat that had once again become so real.

"who was it, Ty?" Amy pushed, needing him to voice it, give the enemy a name and thus take away his power.

"T…It …. It was Talon, he was out, he was free….and he was after you" Ty's eyes opened as he looked at the girl he loved, "I…... I don't know how to protect you, Amy, what if he …. what if he comes after you…and I'm…. I'm here…You're not safe…I can't protect you If I'm here"

Tears welled in his strained eyes as Amy pulled him into a hug. "it's ok, shh. Its ok" she soothed again, feeling him slowly take in her comfort as he started to relax.

He wiped his eyes, and touched her cheek, "I won't let him hurt you, Amy, I won't…" he swallowed and held her with the most determined look that Amy had seen in a long time. "give me a couple of days to sort out all this Bastion crap ok, "he said suddenly, "but once that's done, I'm coming home, I need to know you're ok. that you are safe. "

"Ty! what about the company and the contract, won't this cause it to be null and void, "Amy breathed, she wanted him home more than anything, but she didn't want it to be at his own detriment.

"the court case is in just over four weeks, and Im entitled to take the holidays, it says so, in the contract, so…. I'm taking this weekend, I'm coming home."

Amy hugged Ty with all her might, "you sure?" she smiled,

Ty nodded, his smile one of relief and tiredness, "yes, I'm sure, just let me talk to Bastion and then I'll be on the next jet in ok"

Amy nodded again, her smile not able to be hidden. The night terror had been horrific to watch, but in that horror, a light had shone through.

Ty was coming home, be it only for the Thanksgiving weekend, but he was coming home.

* * *

After breakfast, Amy and Jack decided a coffee out at the outdoor entertainment area was a good idea. Ty had dined with them, Jack noting his tired eyes, but not saying anything about it. He didn't want to rile the young man who still looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

The night before had ended in Ty finally falling asleep in Amy' s comforting Arms, his mind finding peace as dawn started to break. They had slept till nine, a little later than normal. But the tired, worn out look that seemed to dog Ty made Jack see that maybe that slight sleep-in was a required remedy.

"he looks like hell," Jack said softly, as Amy passed him a coffee.

"I know, he didn't really sleep" she replied, her voice low as Ty was just inside the house talking to Greta.

"I can tell," Jack responded, equally as stealthy. "he can't keep going on like this, one day soon, something is gonna give and he's going to implode, its happened before Amy, remember the run-in with Tim, and then the meltdown that followed."

Amy rubbed her hands across her coffee cup, not knowing if she should share what had transpired the night before. Jack cared for Ty, so Amy decided that if he knew of the events of the night before, maybe he could help her in dealing with the fallout.

"he had a night terror last night Grandpa, a really bad one" she whispered, her voice only just audible.

"how bad?"

"really bad, "Amy said in a hush, "it took me a while to bring him back down, he hasn't had one like that in months"

"did he say what it was about? "Jack looked concerned now, he could see easily that Ty was free falling now. The question was, was he going to let anyone catch him or simply crash and burn on his own.

"what do you think?" Amy raised her brow, "he was tied to a chair, and he was trying to protect me, for some dark figure, a dark thin figure who he didn't see, but could sense, was his brother"

"it's not hard to expect this really, "Jack said, his coffee cup now on the table, "we knew this was going to rock him. That brother of his has done his damage, unfortunately, he's Ty's weak spot now, he's defenseless against what that maniac has done to him "

"he's coming home though," Amy said with a positive smile, "for Thanksgiving like he originally said he would"

The old cowboy let a questioning smile crawl across his bottom lip, "I thought you said he was flying to England, with Bastion"

"well, he's changed his mind, he's worried I'm not safe, so… he's coming home for a few days to make sure I am" She grinned, feeling a little silly for being so happy her boyfriend had agreed to come home, even if the reason was a precautionary one,

"fair enough, I get where he's coming from, "Jack agreed, "I might just beef up the security at home myself, we can't be too careful, that brother of his is a nutter, who knows what he's capable of"

Amy nodded, "I suppose, but I'm just glad he's coming home for the weekend, he needs to get away from this place and the stress that goes with it" she paused, not wanting to sound catty, "and Bastion"

Jack nodded, although, still looking a little reserved, he agreed with his granddaughter on the most part, she was right. The stress and solitude were starting to tear at the fabric that was Ty Borden. But her resentment towards Bastion, he was still on the fence about. What Bastion had done was wrong, there was no doubt about that in the old cowboy's mind. But he still had this feeling inside that there was no threat there, that Ty's associate had made a wrong call, but had done it for the right reasons.

"well, it's heading into late autumn now, with October predicted to have a turn in the weather, they're saying early snowfalls this year, "He rubbed his mustache, "I could use a little help around the place now Caleb has headed off for the summer rodeo down California way."

"well, maybe we can convince Ty to stay for the week instead of just the weekend "Amy suggested, "you are needing help, may just be the push we need, you know how much he likes to help you out"

Jack grinned as Ty came out onto the patio too, his eyes still a little tired but at least a bit more awake then they had been, He kissed the top of Amy's head as he sat down next to her, Amy poring him a coffee which he took happily.

"Um. Would it be ok if you two amused your selves for an hour or so this morning?" he asked, Amy eyes watching him intently, needing a little more information than that to consider his offer. "Um…Bastion and I have a few things to talk about, so…..."

"you sure you want to tackle that alone?" Amy asked,

"yeah, I do, I need to sort this with him man to man, we need to clear the air and set a few ground rules. So…Um…your welcome to hang around the house or go for a ride "

Amy perked up slightly, "oh ok, maybe I can take…."

"Amy, please, can I ask you not to do what I know you're considering" Ty quickly cut in. "I agreed to let you take Rumble to Heartland, I'm not stopping you from helping him. But I honestly don't think he's ready for a full-on trail-ride yet, and I'd feel a lot better if you maybe wait on that until you've worked with him for a bit longer"

Amy chewed her lip in, seeing Jacks eyes watching her, "I have to agree, Amy, probably not the best idea. Especially since you're still recuperating too"

"I'm…. F…" Amy stopped, then conceded, seeing the two males smile with relief. "ok, ok, I won't take Rumble out "

"thank you" Ty whispered, as he lent in and kissed her cheek, "really, I mean it, thank you"

He stood up and looked at his phone checking the time, "Um, well, you can get Sam to help you tack up, just tell him I said it was all good. Jack, you can ride Winter if you like, he's my dad's horse, and a really good ride"

Jack nodded and smiled at the offer, feeling rather proud that Ty held him in high enough esteem to allow him to ride his father's horse.

"If you take the west trail out to the back line, where we went the other day with the truck Amy, there's some really nice scenery out there," he smiled at both of them as Amy stood up and kissed his cheek, her eyes looking a little apprehensive as he gave her one last nod and quickly walked back inside, two-stepping it up the stairs and out of sight.

"he will be ok, "Jack said, seeing Amy's eyes follow him as he fell from view

"I know, I just worry, "she whispered, "I'll be happy when we are home, "

* * *

"Come in" Ty called, as the office door opened, and Bastion looked around the frame, he was dressed for the office, in his shirt and dress pants, his blonde hair neat and well groomed.

Ty looked up from his father's desk, his hand putting down the pen on the paper to which he was writing, His eyes friendly but wary of his coworker and counterpart.

"I think we need to clear the air" Bastion said, as he took a seat before his young employer. He was known for being direct and a go-getter. So, in his defense, this was not unlike any business deal where the outcome could possibly swing either way. He respected Ty, and he liked him, not only as a workmate but as a person, a human being too. Ty had filled him in over the weeks they had been working together about Talon, and what had happened, he even had glossed over Wade and his influence on his life. All the while, trusting his new friend with things, he normally didn't share with many.

Bastion knew how hard it was for Ty to be open, to truly accept someone. So, to have him think that Bastions actions were nothing but honorable troubled the business tycoon. And this was something he aimed to correct in this morning meeting.

"I only have one question" Ty replied, looking directly at Bastion as he held his gaze,

"Anything Ty, "

"why didn't you tell me about the police contacting you?" He asked simply,

"Ok, straight to the point, "Bastion laughed nervously, "ok, ok, I suppose, in all honesty, I …. I didn't know how you were going to take it"

Ty swallowed, looking down briefly, realizing that Bastion maybe didn't think he was as capable as he thought he did.

"Look, Ty, you've been struggling, you can't deny that "Bastioned explained, "I've seen it, the staff have seen it, you, yourself admitted it to me, you said, being here, away from Amy, and your family, was harder than you ever thought it would be. "

"I was dealing with it, "Ty defended, "It wasn't, it isn't easy, but I'm dealing, "

"yes, you are, but your still not in the game kid, your trying to be, but you're just not. "Bastion rubbed his face, looking a little worried, "when they called me, it was the day Amy wasn't coming down every weekend anymore, you were so low, and I …. I just couldn't tell you that there was also a chance that your brother was about to get out of jail. "

"I had a right to know," Ty said softly, "he's my brother, he's after me!"

"yes, and yes, I probably should have told you sooner, but, I did it for you Ty, you're my friend, I thought if I just increased security a bit, and cut the outings down, you would stay safe, you would be secure. And once it was official, once we knew for sure if Talon was out or still locked up. I could tell you and you wouldn't have to worry so much. "

"is that why the press has been all over me?" Ty asked, needing answers.

"somewhat, but not entirely, "Bastion took a breath, deciding to reveal all to his young CEO "the board leaked the story about you being here, and the up and coming European deal, with the future of lucky being in your hands. They had this publicity campaign set in motion by a marketing team to over saturate the market with you and your activity. Get Lucky back on the front pages so to speak, create a little noise. Build the fire."

Ty rubbed his eyes, "they used me, they used the media interest in me and my family to promote the company"

"Yeah, "Bastion said softly, "I tried to dull it down, hence the cut back on the public appearances. But they were adamant to make your reputation work for them and not against them." He looked at his, now still, counterpart, who was resting his head on his hand, looking dejected. "I'm sorry Brother, I really am, but they did this behind my back too, it was all in play when I got wind of it."

"it stops now," Ty said suddenly, his voice low. "I won't be used like a trained chimp to further the companies agenda. I agreed to give them six months, I agreed to take this role and run this company with you, as partners. "Ty took a breath, solidifying his resolve "I didn't agree to be their puppet, they can't keep me locked up like a prisoner, only letting me out when it's convenient or beneficial to them or the company. "

"I get it ok, but the contract stands Ty, if your forfeit the agreement, you could lose everything, "Bastion stood up, and came closer to the desk, "the contract is clear Ty, you belong to Lucky Holdings, under the direction of the board vote until the end of the tenure. While holding the CEO title you are to basically be their figurehead, to use as they please. I know you want to live your life Ty, but with the hype, they have generated around you and now this thing with your brother, it's just not possible."

Ty stood up too, knowing he was trapped, the contact did state that he and his image and name were open for use in the promotional marketing of the company and its endeavors. He never dreamt it would mean being owed like a prize pig at a fair. Only being brought out when it was time to show the ribbons that he'd won or his lineage and family bloodlines.

"the only way to fight this Ty is for you and me to work together and show them that you are so much more than just the figurehead and name they think you are. "

"I thought that was what you and I were doing?" Ty said quietly, turning to face Bastion again.

"we were, well, we were attempting to, "Bastion said, his eyes telling a different story, "Ty, can I be honest, can I talk friend to friend."

Ty nodded, "please,"

"you're all over the place brother, you're not coping, you try, but your distracted, you're lonely, you're not in this as much as you think you are, "Bastion came around to the other side of the desk as Ty turned away. Knowing what he was hearing was true. He was struggling, he was distracted and lonely. He wasn't giving the company the focus or the attention it needed.

"You've been covering for me haven't you," Ty whispered, "with the board I mean,"

Bastion dropped his gaze, not wanting to answer that question.

Ty ran his fingers through his hair, this was all such a mess. "Fuck, I hate this. "

"that's the problem brother, you aren't settled, your head isn't here, it's at Heartland, it's with Amy, "Bastion cut back, empathy in his eyes for his young friend, "And I get it man, I do, why do you think I keep Roxy away from all of this, "

"you're saying I need to put Amy and the family second, after the business," Ty asked, his green eyes landing on Bastion, seeking his input. "that's what they want isn't it"

"I'm saying that you need to focus on the task at hand, or deal with the board overstepping you and using you and a poster boy for their own agenda."

Tys eyes grew vivid at this comment, the strain showing, "How am I supposed to do that Bastion? with my brother now in the mix too…. And the court case? I can't just pretend they don't exist"

"No, you can't, your absolutely right, "Bastion replied, placing his hand on Ty's shoulder. "so, I've told the board this morning that you will be returning to Alberta for a week for personal reasons in relation to the up and coming court case. You take this time Ty, to sort yourself out ok, leave the company to me, and come back after the week with your game face on ready to take the next five months by the balls"

Ty looked at the floor, knowing Bastion was right, his heart wasn't in it, he had agreed to it, but he was failing at what he had promised.

"and what If …If I can't, what If I realize that this isn't for me, that Im not cut out for this" he said. Wanting the truth, wanting to hear the reality of what was before him.

"we will cross that bridge if and when we get to it Ty, "Bastion replied, "but you my friend need a break, you need to recharge and sort this crap out with the trial and this brother of yours"

Ty nodded, "Ok, I'll head back to Heartland for the week, "he agreed, "I'm worried about Amy anyways, so I need to make sure she is safe. "

Bastion cocked his brow, "you don't think he will go after her, do you? I thought you were the one they were all worried about? Isn't he after you?"

"yeah, but Talons too smart to go for me straight on, he knows I'd be expecting that, "he looked at his hands, not wanting to even contemplate the lengths Talon would go to, to hurt him. "he will try something less obvious, like the merger was, a subtle attack from the side, "

"and you think that attack could be at Amy, as a way to get at you" Bastion breathed.

Ty didn't answer, but the look in his eyes told the story of where his concerns sat.

"go home Ty, look after your woman and leave all this to me, "he offered his hand to his young counterpart, "I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, I promise from now on, I'll be 100% Transparent when it comes to anything to do with this partnership, "he pushed his hand forward again, seeing Ty reluctance to accept it, he was wary and still unsure of whether he could trust him completely, "I mean it, brother, trust me ok, I will not let you down again"

Ty squeezed his friend's hand, accepting the offer. He let a small smile curl his lip as they secured their pact.

"I should talk to the board, "Ty said softly,

"no …Let me ok, I'll prepare a statement, and you and I can table it together, "

Ty nodded and sat back down, "thank you, "he looked up at the older man face. Taking his trust and hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. "I'm choosing to trust you Bastion, please don't make me regret it"

* * *

"I'll see you Saturday?" Amy said, her arms around Ty's neck as he pulled her close,

"yes, absolutely" TY smiled, "I've just got to tie a few things up here and then I'm in the air and on my way to you"

Amy smiled, wishing he was coming with her and Jack right then, but even though she didn't like it, she could understand why it wasn't possible.

"you ready?" Jack called, as he came from the back of the trailer, "Rumbles loaded and secured, so we better hit the road or it's going to be dark before we get back"

Amy pouted and kissed Ty again, not wanting to let him go, the idea of leaving him behind was ripping her apart on the inside.

"call me when you get home? "he said softly, "I love you"

"I love you too," she whispered back "be careful ok, stay safe, promise me"

"I promise you," he replied, "I won't leave the ranch, scouts honor"

Amy nodded and stepped away as Jack came over and Hugged Ty warmly in farewell,

"look after yourself son, "he said with a gruff voice, those eyes showing his worry, "and I'll see you Saturday"

"bye Jack, "Ty smiled, his hands pulling Amy close one more time as he hugged her with all his might, his lips touching hers once again as she waved and jumped into the truck.

The staff waving them farewell as Jack turned his old truck down the drive towards the guarded gates beyond.

Tys eyes watched the dust cloud as it followed the trailer and truck. His heart heavy as once again, surrounded by people, he found himself alone. He swallowed, that ball in his gut churning again as he walked back inside. His phone to his ear as he headed for the office.

"Bastion, hey, I need you to change something for me, yeah, the trip to England, yup, we need to reschedule it" he ran up the stairs, striding down the hallway to his father door. "No… No... I don't want to cancel it, I want to push it back, can you do that, why? Because I want to come with you, that's why, I have an idea "

* * *

The next few days were a bit of a blur for Ty, he threw himself wholeheartedly into his work at Lucky. Working with Bastion closely as they pushed ahead with the European deal. The trip to England, to meet with the investors and breeders who were looking at partnering up with Lucky had been pushed back two weeks. Ty insisting on making it more of a pitch meeting than just a friendly get to know you visit. He spoke with Amy via skype at night, telling her of his plans and secretly wishing for Saturday to come faster than it was. He missed her, and he was still worried about her. With the police finally contacting him about Talon on Friday and telling him that the appeal had been granted, His older half-brother was now out on bail.

This surprisingly didn't come as a shock to Ty, he had braced himself for the inevitable. Talon had more money than sense, and his lawyers were probably the best money could buy. Although knowing he was out and free, concerned Ty, and made him worry even more about Amy and her safety, it also built a resolve in him to stop playing the victim when it came to his brother. He sought legal counsel himself. Setting up restraining orders both on himself, Lucky and Amy and Heartland. He even went as far as paying for a private security firm to include a drive-by of the ranch every day, just to ensure that the people he loved would now and always be safe.

Business at Lucky was arduous, and ever consuming, phone calls, Skype meetings, spreadsheets, documents, stock sheets, budgets. It was never-ending. But Ty took it on with as much enthusiasm as he could. His heart remained in Alberta, with the one he loved, but he knew that if he was going to survive the next 5 months, he was going to have to keep himself busy and away from the open hands of loneliness that tugged at his every move.

By Friday night, after a long cramming session behind closed doors, Bastion and Ty had pulled together a proposal that he was sure the investors and breeders at Chillingworth Stables would be impressed with.

His theory being, that if he could pull this deal off in record time and make Lucky and its board members a lot of new revenue then maybe, just maybe, they would agree to let him out of his contract early.

Bastion could then take the day to day, and Ty could resign the role of CEO happily, With Bastion nominating and appointing him to his father position as MD. If they reached the forecasted 6 months prospectus in only two, the board had to, at least consider it. He would have lived up to the expectations put on him and exceeded them. Giving them ultimately what they wanted.

Bastion had dug in deep with Ty since their little confrontation. He was desperate to prove to his young employer that he was loyal and trustworthy, so he had temporarily moved back to the ranch house, taking the west wing as his own while he was there. Ty agreeing to it, under the guise of a mutual business decision between them for the betterment of Lucky, but also knowing, after hearing a rather strained phone conversation between Roxy and Bastion, that things may not be as perfect at his apartment as he tried to lead Ty to believe.

His laptop gave its usual chime as Amy's call sign came into view, his smile growing as he hit the keyboard and her pretty face suddenly smiled back at him.

"Hey," he said, his eyes alive as he sat at his desk, the day's work done and dusted. Bastion had gone off to rustle up some food for them from the kitchen, As Greta had the day off, leaving TY at a rare lose end and needing some comfort from home.

"Hey yourself, "Amy grinned, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail as she chewed on an apple. She was in her room, dressed in her soft sweats and a white tank, he could tell, she wasn't long off going to bed. "what the smile for?"

Ty grinned, his hand pushing his hair from his eyes, "well, its Friday night, and that means that tomorrow, …."

Amy's smile increased too, as she realized what he was eluding too "you're coming home!" she chortled, unable to hide her excitement. "you are still coming home, right? You haven't changed your mind or decided to fly off to Africa or…..."

Ty laughed and shook his head, "no, no, I'm coming home, I promise you"

"how was your day? Did you and Bastion get everything done?" Amy asked Ty had told her about his plans to fast-track the business deal in Europe. She sort of understood his reasonings, but also could see how much time he was investing in the idea. But to see him actually passionate about something and driven to make it succeed also made her smile. He was actually happy now when they spoke, that loneliness seemed to have retreated somewhat, it was still there, in the corner of his mouth when he smiled and the glint around those green as green eyes, but it wasn't all-enveloping now. He seemed happy and he seemed content. Which made her heart warm, even though it ached to have him in her arms.

"good actually, "Ty said, taking a sip of water from a tumbler nearby, "Bastion and I finished the prospectus and the pitch, I think we might just have a chance of winning this Amy "

"well that's good, "She said back, crossing her legs on the bed and taking another bite of her apple. "so, when are you heading to England then?"

"well, I'm coming home tomorrow, and staying for…."

"Thanksgiving "Amy beamed,

"yes, Im looking forward to that actually," he grinned, "we didn't really do the family dinner or the holidays when I was a kid"

Amy's smile dropped slightly, finding what he had said kind of sad. It was the same thing for Ty with birthdays, her special surprise of the balloon flight and the families desire to celebrate his birthday with him too had blown him away. He never experienced that kind of closeness, love, and acceptance before.

"I wish you would stay longer than three days," she said softly, seeing his smile grow as he rubbed his chin. Her curiosity peaked as he broke into an even softer chuckle. "Ty?"

"I fly out on the following Monday, actually," he said quietly, seeing her mind tally up the days and then finally realize he was actually staying for ten days and not three"

"your. Really? are you serious… you're staying for the week, the whole week?" She couldn't contain her joy, her smile slipping as the reality started to hit, "You told Bastion about this right? And the board, they are ok with you being gone for that long"

Ty nodded, "It was Bastions idea actually, he wants me to take some time, and sort out this Talon mess, then he and I fly out to England when I return"

"How long will you be in England for?" Amy asked softly, missing him already.

"Um Bastion said maybe four or five days, "Ty explained. "I'll stay in touch I promise, "

"I know, just …...I wish I could come too, share the experience with you"

"Amy, this first trip will set this deal in motion hopefully, and if all goes well, I'll take you there to check out our new partner's stables I promise"

Amy nodded, and smiled, he was excited and that made her disappointment fade. She listened to him talk to her about the deal and what they were after, those eyes of his alive with enthusiasm as he could see the opportunities this partnership was going to bring.

"So, if you hear for the next week, and then back at Lucky the following, "Amy questioned,

"then England the week after that" Ty continued,

"when am I coming out to Lucky again?" her smile faded, as she realized that if plans went as they were set, she would probably not see him again after this week until mid-November.

Ty chewed his lip, he was aware of this new proposal and how it was screwing up there one weekend on and one weekend off routine. "look, I know it's a little haphazard, and all this jumping around between Hudson and England is going to throw our schedule around a bit. But …. If this works out Amy, it could mean,,,,, they may let me…" He didn't want to say it for fear of jinxing it.

"I know, "Amy said back, her smile small but still there, "it's just hard to think that I won't see you for nearly three weeks. "

"but, you'll have me all to yourself for this week, "He smiled, his eyes brows raising, "and we will make it the best week ever, ok"

Amy heard a knock at her door, her eyes diverting away from the screen momentarily as she conversed with the interloper as Ty waited for her to swing her attention back to him.

"Um. TY, I got to go, "She said, as her blue eyes returned to her boyfriend/fiancé "I'll text you later ok"

"Oh, UM yeah, ok, you ok?" Ty asked, his eyes watching her as she looked distracted, "is everything ok at the house?"

"oh….um yeah, we are all good, that was Grandpa, someone had popped in to see me, so…"

"no worries, you go, I'll text you when I'm at the airstrip ok,"

"yes, "Amy's smile had returned, "I'll see you tomorrow Ty, Love you"

"love you too," he said, as the line disconnected.

* * *

"Amy, this is Bruce Skewers, he's …. well It seems he's" Jack stumbled, looking at the business card in his hand.

"Ty hired him didn't he, he's personal security," Amy said, her eyes on the middle-aged burly man as he smiled at her. She had seen enough private security since she had been with Ty to be able to pick them a mile away.

"Hello Miss Fleming, you can call me Bruce, "the stocky set man said, his smile a little over rambunctious.

"this isn't really necessary" Amy replied, "I think Mr. Borden worries about me too much"

"better to be safe than sorry miss, "Bruce cut back, handing her a small black electronic device. "this is a personal alarm and tracker, if you find yourself in any way under duress, all you need to do is press that button on the top and I will be alerted to the issue. "he looked at Jack who still looked a little perplexed," Im contracted to be your private security whenever you leave the ranch. That other button miss, to the left, will let me know if you require my patronage on an outing"

Jack gruffed, "so…you'll be, were exactly? Sleeping in the yard?"

"no sir, I will be in my mobile domicile sir, which I request to park on your land near this fine establishment"

"you …you got a trailer?" Jack grinned, the robust fit man nodded, his demeanor still one of cool complexity.

"Yes Sir, I do. I will be close at hand if Miss Fleming requires my services at any time"

Amy chuckled, the way he spoke was a southern style of robotic. His personality friendly but in a military-controlled kind of way.

"Um… TY is due in tomorrow Bruce? So, I think I'll be ok for the next week"

"yes miss, Im very well aware of Mr. Borden's travel plans, I am employed to watch over Mr. Borden as well. So, I will still require you to have that personal safety device on you at all times."

Amy nodded, holding back a chuckle. Jack smiling too at the comedic drawl that came from the man's lips.

"well, I suppose I should show you where you can park that domicile you mentioned hey," Jack said, his hand pushing his hat onto his head as he motioned towards the door. The stocky man following him and giving Amy and acknowledged farewell.

"Bye Bruce" Amy smiled, his hand raising to her as she shook her head in comic disbelief as he left the house after Jack.

"who and why was that strange man in our house?" Lou asked, she had been standing near the bedroom doorway, watching the exchange, "he scared the crap out of me when he came in the door before, he was so quiet I didn't see him until he was practically on top of me"

Amy giggled, "that's Bruce, he's my personal protection detail, "

"oh…really?"

"Organized by TY, to make sure I'm safe…. "Amy was keeping her sentences short and light, trying to see the comedy in it rather than focus on the realization that Bruce was there to actually protect her from a madman who was out to destroy her fiancé...

"Tys still coming, for thanksgiving though right" Lou asked,

"yes, he fly's in tomorrow, he's staying all week actually."

"all week hey," Lou grinned, "and what are you two going to do for an entire week?"

Amy curled her lip, her cheeks flushing, "we'll keep our selves occupied, "

"I'm sure you will, "Lou giggled, "I suppose I should clean up the loft, that last couple who stayed there wasn't the tidiest"

"No..no… "Amy said quickly, "Ty can stay here, in the house, in my room, he's only here for the week, hardly worth going to the trouble. And anyway, that means you can use it for those annoying winter tourists you keep accepting as guests"

Lou raised her brow, "Amy, I need to tell you something, it's been so manic with you back and forth and then the accident with the fall and…. I need to …...there's something I think you need to know"

Amy came over to her sister, her eyes filled with curiosity, "what's wrong Lou? what do I need to know?"

Lou swallowed and fiddled with her fingers, the guilt written all over her cheeks.

"LOU! tell me what's going on!"

"ok…I'm sorry, I really am, but Grandpa was all in my face and I just…I wanted to defend you and your independence and …..I just kinda blurted it out…."She looked back at her hands as Amy's face stilled, hoping to god whatever Lou had said to their grandfather wasn't what she was fearing it to be.

"tell me, Lou,"

"I kinda told him about the…" Lou stammered, unable to look at her sister.

"LOU!" Amy pushed. Her eyes a cool blue now,

"I …. I'm really sorry ok, "Lou whispered, "I didn't mean to, but …...it just…..."

"you didn't "Amy whispered back, her mouth falling open and Lou's shoulders dropped under the weight of her loose lips.

"I'm sorry, "Lou said, those sad eyes finally meeting her sisters, "I know I shouldn't have, but …...I told grandpa about the ring, and Ty and you and the engagement"

"oh ….MY…..." Amy breathed, her eyes large as she took a shaky breath, "holy crap, grandpa knows….."

* * *

to be continued


	88. The Prodigal Son Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

"welcome home!" Jack smiled as he pulled the tired but happy Ty into his arms, Ty grinned, dropping his bags and returning the hug.

"Hey Jack, "he laughed, feeling those large hands pat his back roughly, He saw Lou come around the corner, her smile warm and inviting,

"oh, my goodness, look at you!" She squealed, covering her mouth and running to him as well, hugging him then pushing him back to get a better look. Lou hadn't seen him since he left over four weeks ago, and that time had changed the young wayward son into a sharper, cleaner looking young man. He still had his trademark stubble and long hair, but it was tidy and well kept. His face a little more etched and squarer, holding clean lines to his shadowed jaw, his hair soft and slightly trimmed, yet still in his eyes.

He was in a black shirt, expensive cut and design, with similar high end dark blue jeans. His customary wolf's claw belt buckle remained, but the old motorcycle boots where now sharp black leather tailored boots. With a sharp edge and line. His leather jacket, again, designer and cut to a minimalist look finished off the look as modern, a tad edgy but still sharp and sexy. He definitely wasn't the same kid that had graced their doorstep all those months ago. That kid, although also holding the scent of money was lost, rebellious, defiant and a tad cold. His anger at the world and his lot in life. Seen in his stance, his demeanor, and his tone.

This Ty was far from that lost and agitated young man, he held a presence about him now, and Lou could see that his time away, although hard on him, had matured him slightly.

Ty turned and noticed that Bruce was standing on the front porch, aware of Ty's arrival. "I see you've met Bruce" he smiled, Jack noticing Tys eyes flickering around the kitchen and the lounge from where he stood. He could tell he was looking for the one thing that would make him complete.

"yes, a man of few words that one," Jack replied, "very regimented, "

Ty nodded, "A Necessary evil Jack, I won't give Talon the chance, not this time" he scanned the space again, his brow raising, "um, speaking of that, where's Amy?"

"she's down at the pens, doing a training session, you're a tad early, we were expecting you around noon" Jack explained,

Tys spun back around to Bruce then back to Jack, "why is he here then, he's supposed to stay with her!"

"Ty! "Lou said, "I know you're trying to protect her, but she's safe as long as she's on the property, "

"and it was Amy who told him to stay here, you know her Ty, she's not about to live a life in fear" Jack explained.

Ty nodded, not liking it, but conceding, "well, um, can I leave these here, for now, I might go down to the pens and surprise her"

"yes, yes, she's with Bray and Will, they are giving her a hand with Rumble "Jack took Ty's bags off of him and saw the small glint flicker through the youngers eyes "they are two new hands, good boys, With Caleb away, I needed some extra help"

"We checked them out, "Lou smiled, "so stop worrying ok"

Ty smiled, his fears easily seen, "sorry, just since I heard Talons is out, I can't help but."

"we get it, son, we do, but you need to take a leaf out of Amy's book, you can't live in fear, that's what he wants, don't give him that satisfaction ok. "

Ty lowered his head, knowing in his heart Jack was right, He was letting Talon unnerve him without even trying. He didn't even need to come near him, he was doing the damage from afar.

"I'll put your bags in Amy's room, you go and make her morning ok" Jack grinned, seeing Tys eyes meet his as he realized what the old man had said.

"Um, so I'm staying in her." he stammered, not wanting to presume, "I can get a hotel or the loft?"

"don't be silly" Lou chimed in, seeing Jack twitch his mustache, "your family, and here you will stay"

"you sure Jack, I don't want to …." Ty asked, "I know Amy and I were together at Lucky, but this is your house and I…."

"it's fine…." Jack growled, "go…. NOW…. before I change my mind"

Ty grinned and headed for the door, his black boots hitting the damp cold turf as he trudged across to the barn. The training rings were beyond the family barn, down the side trail, and near the rehabilitation facility. The day was cool, with a slight powder of early snow on the ground, October still being Autumn, but the threat of winter was now well and truly on its way. Ty pulled up his collar as it bit at his ears, his pace quick but steady as he headed past the large red building and followed the guide rails down to the sheds and rings below.

There was movement around the enclosed ring, with hands cleaning up and stock being moved. Heartland was by no means as big as Fairfield or Lucky, it was however still prosperous. Jack had a ranch staff of around 8 to 10 depending on the season, the rodeo and other commitments. They worked the ranch, doing the usual duties, but assisted the trainers, under Amy tutelage (consisting of 5) when it was necessary.

Heartland also had Lou's staff, who ran the amenities, these were housekeeping staff, such as cleaners, kitchen aids, and cabin attendants. They were seasonal, and as winter was coming and Heartland was winding its operations down to accommodate the weather, and with the start of school, Lou had culled this group from 6 down to 2.

The crunch of the shale under Ty's boots broke the morning stillness as he approached the enclosed training ring, a ranch hand looking up and smiling at him as he wiped his gloves on his jeans and put down his muckrake.

"Hey, can I help you?"

Another new addition to the team, Ty not recognizing the youngster, "Um yeah, Im looking for Amy, Amy Fleming?"

"she's in the main ring, working a horse, it's a closed training session, maybe you should go up to the house and speak to Jack, he's the owner?"

Ty grinned and stood still, his hands jammed into his leather jackets pockets, "I've just been there actually, Jack sent me this way, Im Ty, Ty"

"Ty Borden!" the young man said, suddenly recognizing him, "wow, sorry man, I knew you had ties to Heartland, but I thought you were away, in the states. "he stepped forward offering his hand, to which Ty happily accepted. "sorry dude, "he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "wow, my sister is not going to believe this"

Ty grinned, and felt his cheeks warm, "so Amy?"

"Yeah, of course, Um, just through those doors and follow the side run to the area at the end." He beamed, still blow away at meeting someone of Ty's caliber while raking up manure.

"thanks, I know the way" Ty replied, he went to walk away, his green eyes glinting in the sun as he looked back over his shoulder at the young man "tell your sister I said hello"

"I will man, definitely, I will," The younger replied, as he watched the well-known famous smile that turned back and walked off towards the large entrance doors.

Ty strolled down the side run, keeping close to the rail as he watched the Heartland trainer work their charges, there were 4 horses in status as he passed, one a tall chestnut, with a rider who was slowly walking it around some guide poles. A bay mare who was refusing to allow a saddle, and a blue roan, who stood patiently, as two trainers sacked her out and tried to gain her trust.

At the far end of the large enclosed arena, where Ty had now come to stop and lean against the side rail, was the object of his hunting expedition.

Two young men, around Amy's age stood off to the side of a rather rambunctious black Gelding that Ty knew too well, upon its back was the most beautiful image of perfection he had ever seen. His heart beating an extra beat as that soft blonde hair fell around her beautiful perfect shoulders. Amy, kneed Rumble again, making him walk forward, her voice low and soft, her body in perfect sync with her mount. She was bareback, in an attempt to build a connection with the antsy animal. His feet giving away his wariness.

The young men watched her intently, waiting for her cues to intervene. Ty rested his head against his hand. He was mesmerized not only by her beauty but by her skill. That horse, be it a rogue or not, didn't stand a chance against her abilities. It wasn't more than ten minutes and they were circling the area. Rumble following Amy's cues and keeping a perfect stride. The ranch hands with her relaxing a bit and stepping close to the center of the ring. Giving her space. Amy's' eyes were on Rumble as she circled, her peripherals catching her spectator when she passed. He hadn't wanted to interrupt her while she worked, but that smile, those green eyes, had caught her attention, Ty seldom could get close to her, without her internal radar picking up on his presence.

Amy pulled Rumble up, his feet sliding to a stop in the soft sand flooring, "What! you're not due in till noon!" she called, walking her ride over to where Ty now had climbed up the railing.

"took an earlier flight" he called back, his smile so wide, he exposed his canines. "your working wonders with him, Im so glad I decided to send him back with you"

"you decided?" Amy challenged, her brow raising,

TY grinned a cheeky grin as he jumped off the railing and opened the gate, so he could walk in. "well, ok, you decided, I just agreed" he corrected,

Amy turned Rumble and walked him back to the center of the ring, the two other males watching as Ty walked alongside her.

"he's looking good Amy, much calmer today," one called, the taller of the two, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes to match Amy's, "I think we could maybe try a saddle?"

"possibly Bray, I'd like to see how he fares with another rider though, he's used to me now. But he needs to trust everyone who rides him."

"fair enough, I'll grab the saddle and take him around if you like" Bray called back, his eyes on the young man who stood next to Amy, those designer jeans, and Jacket making his lip curl. He hated pretty boys, especially wealthy ones.

"no, no, Bray, I've got a better idea, "Amy said softly, her eyes on her love as he looked up at her, "you game?"

"I don't know Amy, giving a horse of this caliber to ….to …someone he doesn't know or who isn't an experienced rider, that could be risky" Bray cut back. His eyes on Ty as he looked down at his feet and smiled to himself, his hands still in his leather jackets pockets, his boot gently kicking the soft sand.

"Bray, "Will whispered, "I don't think you realize who…." his eyes looked at Ty and then at Amy as he gave a nervous smile. His counterpart flicked an annoyed glare at the other, as he continued to state his case.

"I'm simply saying that this horse is a handful, and although we have worked him, and Amy has made progress, it would be foolish of us to allow someone to ride him, just because he is a friend of the trainers or the family" Bray puffed his chest, his blue eyes holding to Ty as he now looked up and marked him with is gaze, His smile starting to slide. The slant in this new ranch hands tone starting to grate.

"Bray, this is not just a family friend, "Amy cut in, putting her young subordinate in his place. "this is my…."

"Amy, "Ty finally said, his hand on Rumble's neck as he gave him a gentle pat, "it's all good, I'll take him around bareback, you want to hold the halter for me while I mount up"

Amy gave a wry smile, seeing Ty had a point to make, so conceded to his request and slid from Rumbles back. Her fingers threading through his halter strap and she looked over at Will and motioned towards the fence line and the tack rail, "get me a hackamore"

Will turned tail and ran quickly over to the tack line, returning with the desired tack Amy had requested,

"Amy, I don't think this is the best Idea, "Bray interjected again, seeing Ty turn his face to him as he pulled his leather jacket from his shoulders.

Amy took Tys Jacket and passed it to Will who nudged Bray in an attempt to shut him up. The young cowboy's eyes holding fast to Tys as Amy held onto Rumble's halter as Ty grabbed a handful of his mane and threw himself up onto his bare back. Rumble sidestepped but then settled as Ty composed himself and nodded to Amy as she took the halter off and attached the hackamore. Ty being familiar with these kinds of bridals, using one on Harley himself. He took the reins and smiled at Amy as he eyes cooled as they fell onto an even cooler stare coming from Bray.

Amy walked back and hung Ty's jacket on the rail as he slowly and calmly circled Rumble around and walked him away from the group. Talking to him gently as they took a stroll along the far wall of the area. Amy's smile showing as he kicked the gelding into a soft trot, his attention on the horse and no one else.

"this is risky, Amy," Bray pushed again, "if that horse flares up, how are we going to explain to the owner that we let some pretty boy ride him and…."

Amy turned on Bray and raised her brow, "that pretty boy as you call him, is Ty Borden, and…he's …my"

"No offense Amy, but I know who Mr. Borden is and I'm not one for getting all star-struck over some rich wannabe who thinks money can get him whatever he wants out of life"

Amy opened her mouth, seeing Will look away, knowing what was coming, he knew that look in Amy's eyes, and he wasn't about to step in now and save his counterpart, risking the tidal wave coming down on him too. He had tried to warn him, but he had refused to listen, so in Wills' eyes, whatever happened now, was all on him.

"I might remind you Bray, just who you are talking to, "Amy cut in quickly,

"I'm sorry Amy, but I have no time for show ponies, he's wasting our time, your time, we have work to do"

Amy turned completely around now, her back to Ty as he trotted Rumble nicely around the perimeter. "listen to me Bray, Ty is not only more than welcome at this ranch and in this arena, he is also a very experienced rider in his own right and I might add, Rumble's owner! "she took a breath and glared at him, "not to mention the fact that he is my f…boyfriend!"

Bray fell silent, realizing how he had overstepped. "Amy I…."

"yes, …. you did, and I'd appreciate it if from now on you would remember your place and never refer to my boyfriend in such a derogative manner again!"

"I apologize, Amy, I …. I didn't realize he was…. you. "Bray backed up, the annoyance in his eyes for being scolded in front of his co-worker reflecting back at Ty.

"I tried to warn ya dude" Will whispered, "that there is the Ty that all the staff talk about, he's all over the news!"

"I know I know; doesn't mean I have to like to twat!" Bray cut back equally as quiet. "look at him, in his fancy clothes, and perfect teeth, why would she even be interested in a pony boy like that!"

Will cocked his brow, as Amy walked slowly off over towards Ty, his concerns raising more, "please don't tell me your …. Man are you insane! you heard her, she's with him!"

"for now, "Bray breathed, "but if I have my way, that arse will be a temporary fancy, "

"man, your insane, "Will cut back "their love story is all over the magazines, Jacks even ok with it"

"give me some time Will, that girl, is way too good for that loser, and I have one thing he doesn't,"

Will looked at his friend, confused, "well you don't have her, that's for sure?"

"No, not yet, but I have time, and he's only here for a few days right, so I've got the advantage "

"don't do it, man, trust me, this will not end well" Will warned.

Bray smiled a smile of obvious satisfaction, his cool blue eyes on Amy as she clapped gently as Ty pulled Rumble into a nice and even lope. The two working as one as they rounded the arena.

"he's good, "Will said more to himself than to his counterpart. "he's really good, he's got a good rhythm"

"he's temporary," Bray cut back, his lip twitching as he watched his adversary with unbridled malice.

* * *

Dinner that Saturday night was one that made the entire family feel whole again. Lou cooked with her usual personal brilliance, making the most delectable meal. Jack raised his glass up in a toast, welcoming Ty back into the fold, even if only for the week. And Amy's smile was one of pure unadulterated pleasure.

Her hand on Ty's thigh under the table as he chatted and conversed with the family, who were all eager to hear what he had been up to. He felt warm inside. He felt at peace, his smile showing how happy he was to be home.

Mallory chewed on her salad as she watched the wayward traveler, her eyes monitoring him and Amy as they exchanged glances and secret smiles.

Scott was there too, sitting next to Lou, who seemed to be a tad cool towards him. Her attention to her family and not her husband to be.

"Here's to family," Jack said, Tim, following suit as they all raised their glasses again.

"here, here "Lisa smiled

"so… the business tycoon returns "Tim said, his eyes on Ty as he took another scoop of stew from the large crock pot.

"Um yeah, I'm in town for the week, "Ty smiled, trying not to react to the bite Tim threw at him "well, actually ten days, "

"and whose looking after things back at Lucky, your home I mean, while you're gone?" Tim emphasized the word 'Your home' making Ty's lip twitch slightly at the jab.

"Bastion has it all under control, He's keeping it all going for me, "Ty explained.

"you and Bastion ok?" Jack asked, knowing the back story.

"yes, we are good, I left a plan for him, and he's making sure it's put into action," Ty continued, sounding like the true CEO he was, "I trust him, and if he needs me, well, I'm only a phone call away"

"good to hear" Jack smiled, happy they had come to a mutual bypass. He was glad in his own way that Bastion hadn't turned out to be the concern Amy was worried about. The old cowboy wasn't sure if Ty could handle yet another betrayal from someone close to him.

"so …. I saw you working that black Gelding yesterday Amy, "Tim said suddenly, pulling Amy's attention to her father, "that's a nice animal, a bit flighty, but worth the work,"

"yes dad, we think so, I've nearly got him where I want him now, Ty took him around the ring today and he seemed responsive," Amy said happily, Jack nodding and agreeing, liking the fact that Rumble seemed to be making progress.

"You sure that's a good Idea, Amy, letting Ty ride a client's horse? Especially one of that quality?" Tim warned.

Amy sighed and looked at Ty as he chuckled and continued with his meal. "that's the second time today someone has questioned my decisions. "Amy cut back her tone a little agitated,

"Im just saying, when you're dealing with a horse worth that much money, I think you need to remember the owner may not like just anyone riding it!" Tim chewed his stew, trying to make his point.

"well, the owner and I have a rather special relationship, and he is more than happy with my decisions on who and when that horse is ridden or handled" Amy threw back, Ty glancing at Jack and then trying to hold his smile.

"Fine…. don't come to me when the owner throws a fit at you… "Tim growled

"don't worry Tim, thanks for the concern but I'm fine with Amy's efforts with Rumble, "Ty said calmly, between mouthfuls "I have every faith in her abilities to fix my horse"

Tim stopped, his face still as he looked at Ty as he smiled at him from across the table.

"your horse?" he whispered,

Ty nodded, "my horse, Rumble belongs to Lucky "

Tim rubbed his jaw, seeing the smiles across the table at his expense. And not liking it.

"I hope you're charging him for your time!" He threw back, Amy's smile dropping as she put her cutlery down.

"that's enough Tim" Jack warned, feeling the tension rising.

"I'll pay Amy anything she requires, "Ty bit back, "I know her time isn't free,"

"No Ty, I said I wanted to help Rumble, this is my decision, you don't have to pay…. for..."

"come on Amy, it's not like he can't afford it! look at him, the flash new clothes, the new clean-cut look, he's rolling in it. "

Ty stopped eating, his throat swallowing the last mouthful of his meal as he sat still, his hands next to his plate as he lowered his eyes. Jack touching his hand with his forks handle and pulling his attention to him.

"this is a decision between Ty and Amy and if Amy has decided to work with Rumble at her own expense, then we, and that includes you, Tim, need to stay out of it"

"Im just saying that just because he's dating the trainer, doesn't give him a free pass! Amy needs to make a living. She's nearly done with school and needs to be thinking about her future. "

"Ty is my future dad, "Amy said clearly, "we are planning to …"

"Amy, will you wake up! I'm sorry, I love you and I know you claim to love him, but he doesn't even live here anymore love! who knows where this company of his is going to take him…. You two need to grow up and act like adults. This lovey- dovy crap needs to stop… "

"Dad!" Lou whispered, trying to stop him. But Tim was on a roll, he wanted the best for his daughter, and he didn't hate Ty, he actually thought he was a rather nice young man, but the subtle changes in him since he'd been away, were making Tim think that this high society life that he had kept at bay for so long was slowly starting to envelop him. He wanted it to work out between them, but if it didn't, the only one who was going to be left out in the cold, in his opinion, emotionally and financially was Amy.

"we are acting like adults dad!" Amy snapped back, her temper flying, "this Montana stay, is temporary, Tys coming home as soon as its over!"

She looked at Ty as he gave her a soft smile, his hand holding hers under the table.

"so, you're giving it all up, the money, the cars, the fancy ranch, the clothes, the power? "Tim taunted, "you're going to throw it all away and become what? A ranch hand on the family farm! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"No! "Ty growled, now buying into the argument, "I'm not giving up anything ok!, I'm stepping back, that doesn't mean I'm turning my back on my families company or any of it. I will still be able to provide a comfortable life for me and Amy, and yeah if I want to be a fucken stable hand, and muck manure all my life, then that's what Im going to do!"

"hold up!" Tim cut in, his hand raised, "a comfortable life for you and Amy? Is that what you said,"

"Tim, that's enough "Jack warned, knowing what Ty was alluding too, as he was privy to this secret himself. Amy's eyes darted to Lou and then to Jack, worried Ty had said too much in his temper.

"yes, that's what I said, I'm serious about your daughter Tim, I love her, and she loves me, everything that I do now or in the future is, so I can make a life for her... with her…. "

"this is ridiculous!" Tim laughed, "how old are you, 19, and she's what 17! and you're talking futures and lives and togetherness. Give me a break!" Tim snarled, "you two probably won't even live in the same state or country come five years!"

"Tim, please stop," Lisa said, seeing Amy eyes narrow as her anger grew.

"you just told me that I needed to be looking at the future and setting myself up. Making a name for myself, making my own money, because according to you, I can't rely on Ty's financial backing. You told me to be an adult. To grow up and look ahead, "Amy was cool now, her voice filled with agitation, "but in your next breath your calling me a child, saying I don't understand, and that Ty's and my relationship is but puppy love and not to be taken seriously" she put her cutlery down, her eyes locked on her father. "so, which one is it, dad, am I an adult, or am I a child?"

Tim wiped his face, and sat back, realizing his antagonism towards Ty and his standing had got the better of him.

"Fine, ok, ok, "he said, taking a deep breath after feeling the tension directed at him. "I sorry ok, Im just worried about you, I can see you putting all your money on one horse, so to speak, and not looking at the bigger picture. "he looked at his daughter, trying to make her see it from his point of view. "you don't know if this, you and he are going to last Amy, Im sorry, but you and Ty, it's not set in stone!"

"YES….IT…IS!" Ty said clearly, he had stayed quiet, not wanting to have a full-on argument with Amy's father at the dinner table.

Amy turned to look at Ty as he slowly got to his feet, his body straightening like a tightly wound spring being uncoiled. His green eyes filled with flecks of emerald glass as he locked onto Tim at the end of the table.

"I love your daughter Tim, and my future is with her, always, no matter where I am or what I do, she is all I care about. This is set in stone, as you put it, this is real, for both of us. "

"TY …. don't…. you don't need to…." Amy whispered, seeing the determination in his eyes as he held Tim to task over his comments.

"come on Kid, your dating her, you live in another country for Christ sakes! That's not permanent!" Tim laughed. "you're fooling yourself and you fooling her if you think that's enough"

Ty swallowed and put his napkin down, his legs pushing his chair back as he moved from his place. "I can't listen to this, "he whispered, as his eyes met Lou's and he gave a small smile, "thanks for dinner Lou, it was great,"

And with those parting words, he squeezed Amy's hand and walked away, shaking his head and heading for Amy's room. Not wanting to lose his temper, not wanting it to turn into a punch-up of coffee and cakes.

"See! that right there! you're not in this for the long haul, one challenge and you walk away, one comment against you and your turn tail and run, you're not serious about your commitment to her at all!" Tim was on his feet now too, Amy following him her eyes flicking back to Ty as Jack also started to get up. Ty stopped and turned around, his body still but filled with anger and indignation at the one man who he could never seem to impress or gain respect from.

"You've got it all wrong Tim, "he threw back, Amy watching him as his lip curled and twitched as the anger started to surface. "I'm deadly serious, "

"Pfft, who are you kidding!" Tim challenged, not buying the tough guy routine at all, his eyes flickering slightly to Jack who was throwing him a warning glare.

Ty gave a slightly sarcastic cool chuckle as he held his nemesis in his gaze. "really? is asking her to marry me serious enough for you Tim! " he fired, seeing his words slap Tim, Mallory, and Scott simultaneously. "cos I did that Tim, I asked her, and funnily enough she said yes! How's that for fucking serious!"

Amy looked at Lou, Lou locked at Amy and then threw a glance at Jack as he rubbed his face in reserved forlornness. Mallory's mouth was open and Scott well, he just looked at his plate, Lisa sighed, and Tim froze and stood like a deer caught in the headlights. Ty's words ricocheting around his ears as the young business owner spun on his heels and walked away, the sound of a shutting bedroom door the last noise to break the sudden silence that fell across the dinner table.

"he…he…. you said….is he…." Tim babbled, taking his seat again and looking like someone had deflated him, "he asked you to…. WHAT!"

Amy dropped her head and looked over at Lou who looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out like that, but yes, Ty asked me to marry him and I said yes," Amy said softly, she raised her hands as Tim opened his mouth to protest "he asked me before he left for Montana, and I know you're all going to say we are too young and we don't know what we are doing, but we love each other and it is a commitment that we both want to make. "Amy took a breath and moved away from the table, "I love you, dad, I do, but I love Ty, and I can see my future with him, and if you can't accept that, then Im afraid I can't have you as part of my life. "

"Amy," Tim said, her words cutting him to the bone, "I …. You can't marry him, you can't …i won't allow it"

"Yes, I can, dad, and I'm going to… "she replied, "maybe not now, not next week, or next year, but Im going to be his wife, and there's nothing any of you can do to change that, do I make my self-clear! Her eyes flickered from one to the next as she forced her point home. "and this, what happened tonight, stops now, do you hear me! I will not have Ty berated like this every time he sits at this table. He is my fiancé, and he is a part of this family. This will not happen again!"

"Amy, "Lisa said, touching her hand and giving her the softest of smiles, "Your right, this was Ty's homecoming dinner and not the place to raise these concerns, I'm so sorry."

"No, it wasn't Lisa, "Amy agreed, her eyes moving back to her father who sat quietly and shook his head, the annoyed look still in his eyes,

"I'm sorry Amy" Lou whispered, her apology not only over the blow-up but for also letting it slip about the engagement to Jack previously. "I'm going to put the kettle on, do you want to see if Ty wants to maybe join us for coffee?"

Amy gave her sister a curt smile, knowing that the likely hood of her love returning to the table was remote.

"well, I'm beat, so, I might head on home, "Scott said suddenly, Lou looking at him in disapproval,

"we were supposed to go through the wedding preparations?" she challenged, "you promised me"

"Um I think there's been enough talk of weddings and engagements for one evening don't you Lou" Scot replied back, looking nervous as Tim threw down his napkin and shook his head in disbelief at what had transpired.

"Scott, we need to…. "Lou pushed, as everyone started to get up and clear the table.

"Later Lou let's just leave it for tonight ok" Scott warned, seeing the tension growing again. "Mallory, you want a lift home?"

"um yeah, that would be great," the little blonde said quickly as she got to her feet and moved around Lou and past Amy, touching her arm and whispering into her ear, "I think it's great, but you need to go see that he's ok"

Amy nodded and gave her little blonde adopted sister a quick cuddle and Scott kissed Lou's cheek quickly as she went to complain again and disappeared out the door, little blonde in tow.

Before they knew it the only people left at the table where Jack and Tim, Lou wand gone to her room, angered by Scotts sudden and abrupt exit, Lisa cleared most of the table, retiring to her room afterward and Amy had gone in search of Ty, hoping that his temper may have subsided a little in the time she had left him to himself in her room.

"do you believe that guy!" Tim said, trying to get some roll back from Jack, pull him to his way of seeing things.

"that guy?" Jack whispered, "that was all you! why do you find it necessary to rip into that kid at every chance you get"

Tim watched Jack, his expression turning to annoyed shock "you knew, didn't you! You knew about this fake proposal."

Jack wiped his face, ruffling his mustache, "will you stop already! yes I knew, Lou told me about it, and it's not fake, it's 100% real."

"Lou told you, so you and Lou knew about this and you didn't tell me!" Tim growled.

"Just stop ok!" Jack said, looking tired now," Amy told Lou, and she let it slip to me ok, it wasn't public knowledge"

"we have to stop this Jack, she can't …. She's way too young"

"I'm not stopping anything, didn't you hear what she said, they're not running off to the chapel tomorrow, they are taking their time, I don't know if this is right or not, but they are in love, and that kid in there, would die before he would hurt her" Jack stood up, staying firm in his resolve to back his granddaughter and the boy he looked on as a son. "and that's good enough for me."

"Jack…. She's just a kid" Tim rebutted,

"no….no she's not, "Jack replied, "and you Tim, need to realize that, otherwise you're going to lose her for good"

* * *

Amy walked quietly into her room, her eyes landing on a visibly upset Ty as he paced back and forth along the rear wall of her room. He was agitated, and she could see it in his strides and haphazard turns, his hand clasped around his neck as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hey, "she said, seeing those angry eyes hold her for a second then go back to glaring at the floor as he paced.

She saw his hands move as he roughly pulled at the buttons on his shirt as if having it on his body was somehow giving Tim's words against him, weight, he ripped it from his shoulders pulling it savagely down his arms and throwing it to the floor. Amy watching as he ran his hands through his hair and undid his belt buckle.

"Hey, you don't need to…" Amy said, coming over to him as he turned away, his anger at her father taking hold. "stop ok, "

"I fucken hate him" he growled, "I try, and I try and every time he…."

"Shhh, its ok, "Amy soothed, touching his now bare shoulders as he pulled away, he didn't mean too, but his defenses were in overdrive, he took a breath and tried to regroup. His body filled with tension as he stepped away.

"It's not ok, "he whispered, "it's far from ok, no matter what I do, he always makes me feel like Im worth absolutely nothing "He turned away, not wanting her to see him upset again. "I'm done, I can't win. So …fuck him"

Amy chewed her lip, he was mad and hurt, and Tim's words were making him doubt himself yet again. She touched his shoulder and felt the tension again, "Ty, please, come and sit down, don't let him spoil our time together, this is your first back and."

"bit late for that Amy", he whispered back, as he rubbed his face, "I should have stayed in Montana. my home, according to him, anyways"

Amy swallowed and let her hand fall, his words stinging her slightly, he sensed her change in mood and turned, his eyes softening, realizing his poor choice of words had hurt her and not the one to which they were intended.

"babe, I'm sorry "He whispered, as he stepped closer to her and took her into his arms "I didn't mean that, Im, just so sick of having to defend myself all the time"

Amy looked down, still feeling the burn from his words.

"Please Amy, I'm sorry, "he kissed her forehead, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Im glad I here, honestly, I …. "

He kissed her lips, trying to fix what he'd done, his lips working hers in quick succession, Amy finally, after his first deluge of pecks started to respond back.

"I'm sorry too" she whispered, her arms now around him as well, "he should never have said what he did, "

Ty smiled softly at her, his anger subsiding, "I don't care anymore Amy, I'm over trying to win him over, "he nibbled on her neck, being that close to her, was now driving him to distraction. "all I care about Is you and… how fast I can." his fingers were on the buttons of her shirt now as he made the first one let go.

Amy giggled softly in his ear, knowing what he was eluding too, her mouth now also nibbling on his earlobe as she felt him shudder at the contact.

"TY, "she breathed, her fingers clasping his and making them fall still, "before we… go any further, I think we need to talk about …. the fact that you just told the entire family that we are engaged"

He let a small grin creep across his lips as he nodded, "yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn't take his smug attitude and his insinuations that Im not taking this, or us seriously "

"I know, but…. Now …well it's out there, I suppose, we have to announce it properly" she replied.

"well. I kinda did? Didn't I" he smiled, his eyes smiling at her as his hand's ran down her arms.

"no, you blurted it out, "Amy corrected, "Im talking maybe a …. party? or a formal announcement"

"Amy!" Ty sighed, "I don't think we should, it's just going to make him arc at me again,"

"I thought you didn't care what dad said," Amy challenged,

"I don't, I…Its just …." he rubbed his face and tried to put it in a way that she would understand "I don't like a fuss Amy, this is between you and me, if this gets out, it will. it will go viral, and …." He looked at the floor.

"you're worried about the press aren't you," she said,

He nodded, "I know it's stupid, but an announcement like that will go like wildfire, and before we know it, it won't be our engagement any more it will be the theirs, spattered all over the tabloids, with their takes as to why we are doing it and when it's happening , where, how much it will cost" he took a breath "I kinda just wanted it to be our thing, you know, just you and me.. our secret. For us"

"I get it I do, but we can't hide away from our lives Ty, the press isn't going to go away, you know that they will always follow you and do what they do. We just have to make it work in our favor I suppose. Use them before they use us"

He watched her, conceding her point, "I haven't even told mom yet,"

"well, maybe you should, "Amy smiled, "you didn't have a problem telling my family"

He grinned, and she smirked at him, taking the hit, "How's Jack and Lou taking it? I saw Mallory's face, so I don't even need to ask what she thinks"

"well, I kind of have a confession in regard to that too," Amy said, her eyes taking on a bashful apologetic tone. Tys face lit up in triumph, suddenly feeling vindicated for his verbal faux pas.

"you told them, didn't you" he guessed, laughing at her as she looked at the floor.

"no…." Amy corrected, as he chuckled, his hands holding her close, "I …I told Lou, and well…. She told grandpa"

"oh of course she did," he chortled, "Lou's hopeless at keeping secrets.

"I know, but she's my sister, and I was so excited, and I wanted to share it with someone and …" Amy explained, feeling foolish for doing the same thing she was just teasing him for.

"it's ok Amy, really, "he smiled, kissing her lips softly and he pulled her close, "they know, the cats out of the bag now, so we are just going to have to live with it"

Amy smiled and kissed him back her hand running through his hair as she let her fingers curl behind his ear, "I love you, and I've missed you" she whispered,

"I love you too" he replied, his fingers sliding along the chain around her neck and pulling it out of her shirt, her engagement ring hanging from its length, "I suppose you can wear this on your finger now"

He caught the ring in his hand and looked up into her sparkling eyes. Amy gave him the slightest of nods as he unclipped the chain from her neck and let the ring roll into his palm. His eyes met hers again as she smiled at him. Waiting for his next move.

"what?" he whispered, looking confused,

"so... what do you want to say, about the ring and what it means "she pushed?

"I. I already asked you Amy, " he grinned, not following,

"so,,,,, ask me again " she teased, "so...so I know you mean it"

He gave her the gentlest of kisses and took the ring in his fingers, dropping to one knee before her as he looked up into her eyes and took her hand gently in his.

"Amy, you are my world, my heart and my soul, you said yes before, but Im asking again, right here, right now, with all of my heart, will you take this as my commitment to you, to our future and our love." He paused and smiled up at her, showing the love he had in his heart and how it only was meant for her.

"Ty I…" Amy whispered, her eyes filling with unsplit tears,

"will you marry me?" he smiled, "will you take this wild rollercoaster ride with me? as my wife, when you're ready, when we are ready I mean?" he gave her a nervous chuckle, knowing he was saying too much.

Amy nodded quickly offering her finger to him and letting a small chuckle escape her lips. "I said yes last time, so …I suppose I should say yes again"

She giggled as he raised his brow at her, "only if you want too, "he asked, his smile wide,

"oh, I want too." she replied, watching as his fingers pushed the ring back to its rightful place on her small hand.

Ty slowly stood up, getting to his feet before her, his eyes not once leaving hers, "I love you, "

"I love you too and yes, I want to marry you. "she lent in and kissed him holding the contact as he wrapped his bare arms around her, pulling her close. His fingers returning to her shirt as he made the next button give way.

Amy smiled under his kiss, and looked up at him, "we should really go back out and show them that we are all ok?" she breathed, "otherwise they are going to come in here looking for us?"

Ty grinned, his lips on her neck as he chuckled, "well, we can't have that can we" he stepped back, his fingers running along her now open shirt and flicking the cup of her bra, "who knows what they might walk in on"

Amy slapped his chest and stepped back quickly rebuttoning her shirt and giving him a seductive smile, "we can take this up later, I promise" she said,

"I'll hold you to that" he replied, as he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a soft green tee, pulling it over his head and redoing his belt buckle.

The tee he had chosen was one he used to wear when he stayed at Heartland, it was soft and well-worn and had a relaxed nature to its cut. Amy noted the attire choice, realizing that her father's hit at his clothes had obviously run deeper than he was willing to admit, that black expensive designer shirt, now crumpled and cast on the floor.

He ruffled his hair with his fingers, messing it up and making it look unruly, another throwback to Tim's unjust words. His subconscious making him reject his new image and status.

"Ty" Amy said softly as he came over to her, still in his designer jeans and boots with all other vestiges of his Montana lifestyle discarded. "are you sure you're ok?"

He didn't answer, he just kissed her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, opening the door and pulling that plastic smile back onto his face. That ball of darkness, churning in the pit of his gut once more.

* * *

Ty sat on the couch as Amy fussed around in the kitchen with Lou, it was a little after 7pm and Tim had left leaving Jack sitting in his favorite chair next to the now brightly burning fire. Lisa had gone to bed, complaining of a headache. Leaving the two males exchanging pleasantries and not much else, keeping the conversation light and noncommittal. Ty watched the flames as well as he waited for Amy to return with their hot drinks, so they could start their movie night as planned.

"So, what movies do we have tonight?" Jack asked, he didn't plan on staying up to watch them, but it always helped to know what the sounds he heard through the bedroom wall where attributed too.

"Um, I think we have an adventure about dinosaurs a Rom -com and possibly a comedy?" Ty smiled back, "Amy's choice, So? I take it one will be about horses at least"

Jack chuckled, agreeing with his young house guest.

"Um Jack," Ty said, as he sat forward on the couch, gaining the old cowboy's attention. "you sure you're ok with me staying in the house? I get it if you aren't, Im sure Lou can find me a cabin at the dude ranch"

Jack shook his head, yawning slightly and covering his mouth, ", not a problem, being you're her fiancé and all"

Ty swallowed, and there it was. The comment of the evening, which he had been waiting to surface since they came back out of the bedroom.

"Jack, I…I…. I was going to …" he stammered, "it was just…. I was going to ask ….and then well…"

"it's ok Son, stop having an aneurysm, "Jack gruffed, Ty smiling awkwardly and taking a breath.

"I'm sorry Jack, I should have told you my intentions but it just kinda happened and…"

"yes yes,,, I get that… Love is unfathomable. "he rolled his eyes seeing Ty grin and look away.

"you're ok with it right? me and Amy I mean, being…" Ty asked Jacks opinion was important to Ty, he looked on him as a parent figure and his approval meant a lot to the young man.

"well, if I wasn't, would it make much difference?" he asked. His smile testing but still friendly.

Ty took a deep breath and steadied his resolve, he knew this was a test and he planned on passing it.

"I respect your opinion, Jack, I really, do, But I love Amy, and I know my life is with her, so. Even if you didn't approve I'd still have asked her to marry me"

He sat proud, his words clear and filled with conviction. His eyes holding tight to Jack as he felt his heart do a double take.

"And that right there my boy, is why I know she's safe with you. "Jack said in return, his words equally as clear and convicted. "your love for my granddaughter outweighs everything, that is something that is rare Ty, and I know she loves you equally as much. "he paused, "My only, worry I suppose is, that you are still both young, and still have a long way to go in this world. "

"I know Jack, "Ty replied, "we are not rushing into anything I promise you, that ring, that promise I made was for the long haul, I wanted to show Amy, that this isn't a casual thing for me. That when we are ready, when we are older, and we know it's the right time, that we will make that commitment to each other"

Jack's smile grew, "you know Son, for a young man of 19, you do have an old soul, what you just said is the mature thing I have heard uttered in this loungeroom in quite a while"

Ty smiled, his cheeks flushing, taking the praise and appreciating it, "I mean every word of it, Jack,"

"I know you do son"

Lou came into the lounge not long after with Amy at her side, the sisters had been talking in the kitchen, Amy now supporting her beautiful ring as it glistened in the firelight. She put down the tray with the bowl of freshly made, extra butter popcorn, (just the way Ty loved it) and the hot chocolate when Jack brushed her hand and cradled it in his to get a better look at her pretty addition.

"that's new" he smiled, glancing over to Ty whose smile grew larger,

"It was my moms, "he explained,

"its beautiful Ty, "Lou said as she took a seat on the other chair, curling her legs under herself, "I'm really sorry about dad, he should never have said any of that stuff to you, it wasn't his place"

"no, it wasn't "Jack agreed, taking the cup that Lou passed over to him. "but he's a father and fathers do stupid things when they think they are protecting their children, "

Amy huffed and took her seat next to Ty on the couch, "I just wish he would realize Im, not a child "

"you'll always be his little girl to him Amy, it's just how it is, I know I always saw Marion as that little rowdy girl with the big teeth and piggy tails. It's hard to let go, believe me," He took a sip of his cocoa and yawned, "you'll understand Ty when you're a dad yourself"

Ty chuckled and wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders, "that won't be for quite a while, Jack!"

Amy smiled at him and nodded, "but one day, yeah"

"of course, "he smiled back, kissing her cheek, seeing Lou and Jack watching then and the exchange, "but we are not there yet Amy, how about we get through school, and company restrictions and maybe wedding days before we start thinking about becoming parents hey?" He sat forward seeing her look and knowing he needed to qualify his comment even more. "I'm not saying I don't want kids, because I do, I've told you that, but we have so much to see and do yet, I just want to take our time and enjoy what life has in store, for both of us"

Amy grinned and kissed his cheek, Jack nodding and flicking Lou and approving smile.

It was a little after 8, and nearly through the first movie, that did actually involve dinosaurs, when there was a knock on the mudroom door. Jack had already retired, So Ty offered to get up and leave the two girls curled up on their respective spots in front of the fire.

He slowly walked into the mudroom and pulled open the door, the cool of the night slapping his face that had been warmed by the hearth.

"Hey," A voice said as it stepped into the light, the smile fading slightly when it realized it was Ty, "oh it's you"

Ty's smile dropped too, his stance squaring slightly as the other gave a rather forced smile in greeting, "its Bray right, and Will?"

"Yup, you get the gold star, "Bray quipped back, seeing Tys lip twitch, "I was wondering if Amy is still up?"

"Uh, yeah, but we are just watching a …." Ty started to explain as Amy came up behind him, pinching his hip and looking out the door,

"who are you talking to Lover, my couch is lonely without you" she teased, her blue eyes peering into the dim light that bounced of the porch.

Bray's lip curling at her flirty comment towards Ty as he sniggered at her pinch and wrapped his arms around her. His smile returning with a little snark on its edges.

"Bray, Will? what are you guys still doing here? Is there something up with the horses?" Amy asked, her eyes looking over them towards the barn.

"No. No, Amy, we were just about to head out actually, heading into KOs for a drink, and we were wondering if…. Well, you'd like to come along, I'll let you beat me a pool again?" Bray said, his smile wide and he openly flirted with her in front of a now slightly confused Ty, "but If ya watching movies with the family, that's ok"

Ty rolled his eyes at the derogative turn in the other suiter voice when he said family and squeezed Amy that little bit tighter.

"Oh, um sorry, guys, no, Um…. Ty and I are having a night in, but maybe next time? "she said, her smile big and friendly "and I'll tell you what, we can play doubles, and with Ty on my side, I'm bound to win"

She giggled as she looked up at him, Ty grinning back as he lent over her shoulder and kissed her. His eyes locking to Brays once again. Making his point.

"that's ok Amy, no dramas at all, it was nice to meet you, Ty, I'm sure we will see you around the ranch again while you're here" Will cut in, Ty nodding and looking past Bray at the other young man,

"no worries brother, I'm sure we will" Ty replied. "hey, have you heard from Caleb? I was wondering when he's due back"

"he's in Great Falls I think, then heading Montana way, "Will said, "you know Caleb?"

"yes brother, indeed I do" Ty laughed, "if you hear from him, can you tell him to give me a call, "

"no worries at all," Will replied, Bray now glaring at Will over his shoulder in an attempt to shut him up.

"Ok well. I have a bowl of popcorn and a large rug with my name on it, so I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow ok?" Amy said as she pulled Ty by the hand and turned back to the kitchen, Ty holding still for a moment as his eyes caught Brays one last time.

"see ya fellas," he said, Bray sneering at him and flicking his lip as Ty dipped his head at them and fell back into the kitchen, Amy laughing and pulling him back into the house.

"I told ya, Bray, they are like 'together' there's no way you're getting between those two" Will whispered as they walked down the porch steps. "it's a waste of time"

"just shut up ok, "Bray growled, "your incessant babbling is giving me a headache" he pulled open the door of his truck and climbed in. His eyes back on the ranch house. His mind turning over, and he let his lip curl.

"Give it up!" Will pleaded, "I am not losing my job over this stupid idea you got about getting it on with the ranchman's daughter."

"I said, shut up" Bray growled again, as he turned the wheel and barreled off down the drive. His headlights making ghostly patterns in the dark Albertian night.

* * *

The movie credit came to a close, Lou had gone to bed at the beginning of the last movie, leaving the rom-com to Ty and Amy to watch alone. Not that they did a lot of watching, both of them too caught up in seducing the other under the large warm blanket that now covered them on the couch.

Ty chuckled as Amy ran her hand slowly up his stomach, her fingers tickling him as she lay practically on top of him on the couch. He took a breath and shut his eyes as her lips sucked on his neck.

"I… I thought you wanted to see this one" he whispered, his own lips now touching hers as he held her lip for a second with his teeth, "you love this guy, don't you?"

"I love…" she teased, her hand sliding down the front of his jeans and staying there "this guy actually"

Ty inhaled and gave her a roguish smile, his eyebrow up as he felt her hand move gently "Amy, Jacks right in there, it's one thing to let me sleep in the house but…. I think he might draw the line at sex on the couch!"

"but I've missed you" she pouted, moving slightly and resting her arms on his chest. Her big blue eyes looking up into his. "lots,"

"lots hey," he said, as he watched her, "couldn't have been that much since you had time to go out and party with the hired help?"

Amy looked at Ty's expression, seeing the twinge of coolness in his smile. She was confused, not following his comment.

"what's that supposed to mean?" she said, sitting up a bit and letting him do the same. Her thoughts going back to their guests an hours before "are you talking about Bray and Will?"

"well, according to that idiot, he let you beat him at pool the last time" Ty cut back, hearing his tone and knowing it sounded a little cooler than intended. He didn't like Bray, and the idea of her hanging out with him made his blood run hot.

"It was one-time Ty, "Amy explained, a little surprised at his accusation, "I went to town in the late afternoon, and I saw them at Maggie's, we ended up at KOS where we played a few rounds of pool, they were new, and they didn't know anyone so, … I was just"

"Just being friendly, yes I know, but your 'friendly' can also make that guy think he's got a chance," Ty said curtly,

"who? Bray, no…. don't be silly, "Amy laughed, "it's not like that at all"

"Oh please, did you not see the way he was looking at you today when we were working Rumble, because I sure did, "Ty smile was gone now, that green in his eyes a little too green for Amy's liking, "And If I catch him doing it again I'll "

"You'll what?" Amy challenged, her smile wide "beat him up! shoot him? take him out the back and ..."

"Maybe," Ty said, his tone a little sulky that she was laughing at him over his outburst.

Amy giggled and pulled the rug up over herself, her hand patting him playfully on the cheek "your jealous!"

"No, I'm NOT!" he cut back, that smile now nowhere to be seen, "I just don't like guys openly drooling over my girl. "

"no, you're jealous, "she laughed again, "you're really jealous, over Bray!"

Ty sat up and pulled the rug off of himself, his movements a little rushed as he went to get up," no I'm not" he whispered, "why would I be jealous of that moron"

He walked into the kitchen, and Amy heard the tap turn on, her smile at his antics making her feel rather special. She sat back her head on the couch as he came back, a glass of water in his hand.

"you going to come back and let me kiss you all over or are you still a little green?" she toyed. Her eyes big and playful.

Ty narrowed his eyes and put his glass down, standing above her for a moment before reclaiming his seat. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled the rug up as Amy looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"just shut up and kiss me," he said quickly, that smile curling his lip again as he pulled her close. His lips pressed to hers as he showed her how much he enjoyed her being so close.

Amy giggling again as he did, which made him pull away and look at her in confused dismay, "what's so funny?" he asked,

"I've never seen you truly jealous before, "she sniggered, "I dunno, your kinda cute when you turn green"

Ty growled and grabbed her, rolling her in his arms and making that kiss ignite the fire that had between them. His body above hers now as he worked her mouth, his shoulders taking his weight as he moved and cupped her face.

"I'll give you jealous" he whispered, as he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue across her teeth, Amy allowing him in to play.

They made out for the rest of the movie. The sound of white noise bringing them back to reality. Ty pulled himself up, readjusted his tee, which was now up around his armpits and pulled Amy by the hands to her feet as well. She, in turn, buttoned her shirt, fixed her hair and took the cups into the kitchen, while Ty picked up any wayward popcorn that seemed to have found its way onto the floor.

He was putting out the fire, turning the flames into embers with the crook when she came back to him. Her hand taking his playfully as she turned off the loungerooms light.

"come with me" she whispered, "let me show you why there's no reason to be jealous"

Ty lowered his eyes, looking up at her through his now extremely disheveled hair. Amy guiding him by the hand to her room where she opened the door and pulled him abruptly inside. The door closing slowly behind her as she started to take off that already half done shirt.

* * *

To be Continued,

 ** _A/N: thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming, and to the reviewer who asked if Im Dutch, No Im Australian, through and through :) but I do like to cook international food ._**


	89. The Prodigal Son Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

"Morning Bruce" Ty yawned as he strolled past the vegetable patch, the stocky hired security guard sitting on a small wooden chair next to his mobile home, or domicile as he liked to call it. Jack had let him park it around behind the Ranch house on the grass, just shy of the back fence. Bruce explaining to Jack that he needed to be close enough to Amy to be able to respond to her within moments if the need did arise. So, a close proximity to her personage was essential.

"Morning Mr. Borden," the heavyset man said. As he sipped his morning coffee from a thermos.

"just Ty, remember "Ty smiled, "you know, you can go and get a cup of coffee from inside the house if you want, I'm sure Jack would be ok with that?"

"No, No, Ty, my role is purely personal protection, I try to remain impartial from my charges sir. If you build a connection that's when emotions get in the way. "

"It's just a cup of coffee Bruce?" Ty chuckled, not quite getting the reference to personal connections.

"it's starts with that sir, a welcoming acceptance, a lowered guard, and then before you know it, we are compromised." Bruce looked stern, his eyes filled with protocol and procedures. "Im fine right here sir, on the borders, until needed, until necessary"

Ty nodded, as he slowly walked past the stubborn guard, not willing to get into a full-on semantic fight with him over the friendliness of a cup of coffee and the dangers held within. He got to the end of the trailer when he suddenly stopped and looked back at his hired protection.

"Hey Bruce, "he said, making the other instantly look up in his direction, alerted and ready to act," what do you know about these two new hands that Jack has hired recently"

"Not much sir, just that they are new to the property and under Miss Flemings report and leadership, as are all the ranch hands. "

"can I get you to do a check on them for me, you know the usual, background, where they're from that kind of thing?" Ty asked, his mind ticking over,

"Um yes sir, I can call the office and get that done for you today, is there something I need to be aware of sir? An imminent threat?" Bruce actually looked happy when he said that.

"Um, no…. Just a feeling I've got, is all, but yeah, if you would," Ty rubbed his chin, his mind still contemplating his actions, it wasn't bad to be overprotective, he thought to himself, especially with Talon out and about and able to cause havoc. These were new additions to the property and although Lou said she checked them out, Ty felt he was within his right to go a little deeper.

Amy's cheeky taunting of him being jealous of her new friendship with Bray and Will had started to ring in his ears again, causing him to give a dismissive smile and rub his jaw. He wasn't Jealous, he mused, he was careful, he was protective. And in his mind, it was warranted.

"the one called Bray, check him in particular ok" he concluded with.

"yes, Sir, "Bruce said. Nodding respectfully,

"And it's just Ty!" Ty smiled, as he continued on his way.

It was a bright Sunday morning, with the Foot Hills steaming in the early morning rays. Ty had left Amy sleeping, curled up in her large comforters and rugs. His mind at peace knowing that in her room, in the house he knew her to be safe. His walk had started initially as just a stretch and a contemplative moment on the front porch but had turned into a slow meander around the main house and its outbuildings. His boots, (his old boots) kicking up the damp shale as he scuffed them along. Tys mind was not troubled, just a little worried. And Heartland, the air, the ranch the smells the sounds always made him feel more at ease. This was home. This still was the one place that he felt at ease with. Montana was his childhood home, he had grown up there, spent his early youth there, but this beautiful gem set in the Albertian foothills was the only place he truly felt safe and secure.

His words to Amy, in her room when he had been rattled by Tim came back to him as he wandered along. He knew in his heart he didn't regret coming home. His words said out of spite, out of defense. He looked at the ground, as he continued along the pathway. The warm sun bouncing off his long sleeve tee and woolen jacket. The crispness of the early October air making it feel like the chill was on his lips.

"Mr. Borden, you're up early "

The voice startled Ty, he was so far up in his head he hadn't noticed his approach to the barns at the end of the property.

"hey. It's Will, right?" Ty smiled, those green eyes finally locking on to the young man who stood before him. He was about Ty's height, a little leaner, with brown hair and hazel eyes, his skin, supporting a spray of faint freckles across the bridge of his nose was smooth and young, a country boy, born and bred on the land.

"yes Sir, "The younger smiled, "you enjoying your vacation so far?"

Ty grinned and came over to him, grabbing one of the large sacks of oats off the back of the truck where Will was working, the young ranch hand watching on with an amazed smile as Ty threw the sack up onto his shoulder as a pro ranch hand would and then took it over to the wheelbarrow.

"Not really a vacation as such, "Ty smiled, his mouth open, from the exertion, as he came back, his hands grabbing another, as Will, quickly did the same. Impressed by the famous ones willingness to get down and dirty with the chores.

The two worked side by side, talking about this and that, getting to know each other. The respect growing in Will for this young yet worldly guy who wore his wealth but still knew the meaning of an honest day's work.

Once the truck was unloaded and the sacks had all been carted into the supply shed, Ty looked up, flicking his messed up hair from his eyes, his smile wide, his eyes alive. "well, that felt good" he grinned.

"you like ranch work then?" Will asked as he dusted off his shirt, slapping his gloves across his thigh.

"I kinda miss it actually" Ty responded, "getting up, mucking out, feeding, watering the horses, "

"It's all just play and make believe to this guy Will"

Ty turned around to the supply shed, seeing Bray leaning on the door, his smile cool but covered by comedy.

"I dunno Bray, he cleared this here truck in record time" Will cut in, supporting his new friend as Ty threw Bray a half smile. Not willing to give him the satisfaction of seeing his comment had stung.

"beginners luck," Bray taunted again. As two older hands came around the corner of the structure, talking amongst themselves,

"Ty! My man!" One called, skipping quickly over to the other and shaking his hand, pulling him into a rough hug, "they said you were back, but I didn't believe them"

"Rich!" Ty grinned, recognizing the hand from before he left Heartland. He had been on staff for a long time and Caleb had introduced them, "good to see you brother. "

"wow, you been here a day, and Jacks already put you to work?" Rich laughed. Seeing Ty raise his brow and chuckle. Bray all the time watching from the sidelines. Listening to the exchange.

"well, you know, once a ranch hand, always a …" Ty jested.

"Ranch hand" Rich and the other older worker chimed in. laughing with Ty as they bumped shoulders in friendly mirth.

"so how long you back for man, pity Caleb is off riding the broncs, or we could have all got together, shared a few beers, told a few tall tales"

"I'm up for that, "Ty replied, looking at Will, "you in?"

Will nodded, his eyes falling onto Bray who stood stoically near the shed,

"what about you?" Ty asked, his tone a little cooler, but still inviting, "lets us old hands show you how we cut loose in Hudson"

"you sure your security detail will allow that," Bray asked. The other hands now looking at him seeing the taint in his smile.

"I'll have you know Bray, Ty here was the main ranch hand for the family barn for quite a while, he's earned his stripes, and his place here. "Rich said. Showing his support to Ty who gave him an acknowledging nod of respect.

"the security is an unwanted, but needed requirement at the moment, "Ty explained to all of them, but it's more for Amy than for me. "let's say tonight, around 6? At KOS, "

"sounds good brother, "Rich said, "tell Amy she's welcome if she's up for a night out with the boys."

Ty chuckled, his eyes instantly flickering to Bray who held him tightly in his gaze, "yeah, I'll see what she says"

They chatted on for a bit, Bray keeping his distance, he watched Ty continually, not liking the way the rest of the crew seemed to accept and like him easily. His ties to Heartland, its family, and the staff it seemed stronger than originally envisaged. Ty eventually said his farewells after assisting with the unloading of one more tuck before slowly and happily wandering back up towards the main house. His mind light and breezy after taking his worries away with manual labor. A feeling of belonging and accomplishment filling his soul.

He came back into the kitchen to find Lou and Jack at the table, Lisa at the coffee machine and the table covered with breakfast preparations.

"You're up early "Jack smiled seeing Ty wash his hands in the mudroom sink before joining him at the kitchen table,

"went for a walk, but ended up helping with the feed shipment" he laughed, "felt like old times"

"good for you" the older grinned, "I find a little hard work is a great way to wash away the cobwebs"

Ty smiled and took the coffee Lisa offered him. Letting the warm liquid pass his lips and slide down his throat, it felt as good as it smelt.

"Amy still asleep?" Lisa asked,

"Um yeah, I think so, she was when I left" Ty explained. His eyes looking back down the wall way.

"she must be tired," Lou said, her expression a little cheeky, as she saw Ty look away and grin, their exchange not noticed by the others.

"I'm fine actually" Amy cut in as she came around the corner, her arms wrapping around Ty's shoulders and giving him a gentle hug, "you smell like feed sacks?"

"well, that's what tends to happen when you work with them" Jack laughed, "Tys been moonlighting as a ranch hand this morning "

"Oh. Well that explains the rough and tumble look, and the sweat stains on your back" Amy giggled, her nose crinkling as he looked up at her "you need a shower and a clean top"

Ty put his cup down and tried to grab her around the waist as she dodged him and went to the fridge, coming back and sitting next to him with an orange juice jug.

"how did you sleep?" he whispered, his eyes on her as she smiled at him. The question holding more innuendo than the others were aware of.

"I slept just fine," she said back happily, "how about you?"

"like a baby" he whispered, his eyes telling another story.

"Ok Ok," Jack cut in, seeing the sparks between them, "that's just about all I can stomach of that before breakfast,"

Lisa touched his shoulder and kissed the top of his head, "oh really? That's not what you told me when you woke up this morning?"

The others sniggered as Jack gruffed at his beautiful wife and quickly got to his feet, his cheeks a little red as he motioned towards the dining room table. "Breakfast! Now, MOVE!"

* * *

The hot water pummeled Ty's shoulders as he leaned forward, the steam circling his naked body as he shut his eyes and let the warmth overtake him. Ty pressed his hands onto the tiles, the coolness a stark contrast to the warmth that shot across his back and neck. It soothed him, it made his muscles supple and relaxed. The morning work stresses fading away. He slowly, effortlessly let his jaw go slack, his head sliding back as the water poured over his face his hair now plastered across his features as he decompressed and took it in.

Amy sat on her bed, flicking through some mail, some were from friends, old clients, wanting to fill her in on how their horses were going since leaving Heartland. She read through, enjoying the updates, nonchalantly opening a yellow envelope, which had a stamp of an Egret on the bottom corner.

 _{Amy,_

 _You are now and always, Forever in my thoughts,}_

She tipped the envelope up and a dried and pressed corn flower fell into her hand. Her eyes flicked across the hall to the bathroom door, her first thoughts being that it had to have come from Ty. She scowled and re-read it, he would have signed it, she thought, He would have claimed the sentiment and the romance of it. She chewed her lip, lost in contemplation as she heard the bathroom door open and the soft footfalls in the hall. She pushed the letters into a pile, smiling at a damp and shower fresh Ty as he came back into the bedroom. Dressed in his old faded blues and not much else.

"you ok?" he said, noting her slightly confused and muddled expression,

"yup, all good," she said, watching him go to his bag and look for a clean top. His bare back moving before her. Her eyes watching in with interest.

"a shirt is optional, you know, especially when you're in here" she teased, seeing him look back at her and grin.

"that goes for you too" he replied, his eyebrow raised as his eyes moved across her chest.

Amy chuckled and got up, depositing her mail on her desk, keeping the yellow envelope hidden amongst the others. Deciding to keep it to herself for now.

"you got fan mail?" Ty smiled, nodding to the pile of correspondence.

"Yeah, just clients, you know, telling me how they are going, that kind of thing," she said, her voice a little small, her eyes back on the pile of messages.

"so…." Her redirect bright and bubbly, "what are we up to today,"

"Um. Well, I'm all yours, "he grinned, "to do what you like with, but tonight, well, I kinda made plans, "he looked apologetic as he smiled at her "sorry, "

Amy looked confused, not understanding, her looked making him smile even bigger as he pulled on a long sleeve tee and came over to her, his arms wrapping around her, as he kissed her quick.

"well, some of the ranch hands invited me to KO's for some drinks and stuff, you know a catch-up kind of thing, they said your welcome too, so …...if you want to join me and the …. boys"

He raised his brow again, seeking acceptance, "If you have other plans for us, I can cancel, it's no biggy"

Amy smiled, and kissed him back, "no… you go…. Have some boys time, I've got to catch up with Soraya and Ash anyway, so… Maybe we can meet up with you? then go to Maggie's for some fires and milkshakes?"

"sounds like a plan" Ty grinned, "I'll let Bruce know of your movements, so he can…"

"Ty... really? I don't want to be shadowed by that overzealous commando all night?" Amy protested, "why can't he dog you for a change?"

"because I hired him to watch over you…." Ty insisted

"I'm fine, I'll be with Ash and Soraya, "She said, looking up into his eyes as he held his point.

"And Bruce can keep a watch on all of you, make sure you're all safe," he reiterated. "I need you to be safe Amy"

Amy bit her lip, seeing in those green eyes that he wasn't going to budge on this. "FINE! but I don't like him. He's weird, it's like having a stormtrooper on my tail all the time, you know he followed me to school right? it was so embarrassing"

TY chuckled, and kissed her again, "he's good at his job Amy, and I know, as long as he's with you, nothing and no one can harm you, please, I know it's a little weird, but ...do it for me, "

"ok, "she whispered, seeing how important this was to Ty. He was more worried about talon having a go at her than anything. It was written all over his face.

"do you really think that Talon will try something?" Amy asked as he ran his hands across her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "he wouldn't be that brazen would he, to actually try something out in the open?"

"that's just it Amy, I don't know, I wouldn't have thought he would try to electrocute me or drown me either, but hey, he did both. So, I don't know what he's capable of. Until the court case, we just need to be extra careful ok, not give him any openings to try anything"

"what about you? you're going out, to a bar?" she pushed, "who says he won't try for you again, it's not like he hasn't in the past, he sent his goons after you in broad daylight last time"

"I know, but he also knows I'll be expecting that he's clever Amy, he's too clever. He wouldn't try anything that would directly link it back to him personally. "he rubbed his face, "think about it, if I suddenly got taken out, be it run down, shot, beaten up, I dunno, he would be the first person the authorities would go too. My public openness and availability actually protects me when it comes to him"

Amy looked at the floor, conceding his point, it was true, hiding in plain sight was the safest thing for Ty. The media covered him mercilessly when he was in public. So, there was no way anyone was going to be able to get near him without someone taking a photo or a snapshot or having their actions recorded. Amy, on the other hand. Although she attracted a little bit of media attention now, being associated romantically with Ty, it was by no means as full on and invasive as it was for her boyfriend.

She was the easier target, and that, in its self-worried her. Her blues eyes once again flicked over to the yellow envelope that sat on her desk, her sudden stillness noted by her lover.

"what's that look?" he asked, bringing those blue eyes back to him again.

"nothing just got a lot on my mind, "she lied. "I'll take Bruce with me tonight, ok, don't worry, we will stay in the open I promise you"

"good, "he grinned, "I'll see you girls around 8pm then, "he confirmed" I'll tip the media off about the outing, so I can control the influx and the hype "

Amy nodded, smiling at how he now had got the hang of playing the media to his own benefit.

"so ... what so what do we do until …. then?" she asked, her eyes now warm and filled with possibilities.

"Um…well, I could think of a few things" he whispered, as his mouth touched hers, his lips grazing her cheek and he wandered to her neck, "how about some of …this….and…. maybe a little of …."

Amy shut her eyes as his actions made her tingle. "how about a ride in the back fields" she suggested, her chuckle resonating in her chest when she heard him growl.

"we could take a rug and some snacks and maybe have a picnic down by the creek?" she offered, waiting for his head to come away from the nape of her neck.

"sounds ok, "he whispered, considering the proposal,

"I'll even let Bruce come along if you like? Keep an eye on us and keep her safe?" she teased,

Ty chuckled and kissed her again, his smile bright and cheeky, "I don't think that will be necessary, I'll keep you safe I promise" he grinned, "Unless you want an audience while I have my wicked way with you?"

Amy laughed and nodded, not really wanting her bodyguard there anyways, let alone seeing what they got up to on their little picnics by the creek.

"well, you finish getting dressed, I'll speak to Lou about a picnic and then I'll get Bray to tack up Spartan and Harley for us."

Ty's expression was all positive and smiles until the mention of that ranch hand passed her lips.

"I can tack up the horses, "he offered quickly, "we don't need to involve Bray"

"Ty, please don't tell me you're still holding a grudge against him," she asked, looking a little perplexed, "I told you, there's no need for you to be…."

"Im NOT, "TY cut in, not letting her say it, "I just don't like the guy ok, he's a dick, and I just don't want you around him"

Amy scowled at her fiancé, "you don't want me around him?"

"no, "Ty whispered, "he's trouble, and I have a good mind to ask Jack to…"

"Ty!... don't you dare!" Amy cut in sharply, "you can't get someone fired just because you're jealous of them!"

"I said... I'm not jealous, "Ty cut back, his voice a little strained, "he just gets to me, ok, like this morning, I'm working with Will, doing the trucks and he's hitting at me the whole time, saying I'm a ring in, and I'm not used to working the ranch and stuff. "Ty rubbed his face, his frustration getting the better of him "he …. he doesn't even know me, and he's judging my. Like...like somehow, he's better than me like I don't belong here or ...like I said he's a jerk"

Amy softened her expression and touched his cheek, "are you hearing yourself? He calls me names, he says I'm not worth it, he thinks he's better than me, he doesn't want to be my friend" she mimicked, seeing his grumpy look turn into a grumpy smile.

"now you're teasing me too" he whispered, looking at the floor. His smile still there but slipping.

Amy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, "you're a big goof you know that, who cares what Bray says or thinks, he doesn't know you or anything about us. "Amy kissed his lips making him smile again. His head still low, but responsive. "you are adorable when your Jeal…..."

"I said. I not jealo…...us" he stated clearly as her lips pressed to his again, shutting him up and making him pay attention to the fact that she was his, she was right there, in his arms, and kissing him making him realize that she wanted him right there and then.

Amy opened her mouth, her soft tongue touching Tys as he turned his head and took her offer. His arms wrapping tightly around her as she played with his hair at the back of his neck.

"so…. the …. ride?" he breathed, feeling that warm sensation he knew too well envelop him, his mouth open as he took a shaky breath and tried to rein it in. "picnics, horses, backfields"

Amy grabbed his tee and slid her hands up across his abdomen and obliques, making in inhale and shut his eyes at the contact. He squared his stance as she kissed his lips again, then nuzzled her face into his neck and found his earlobe. Biting it gently between her teeth. She heard him let out a small gasp, as his hands slid around her behind, cupping it and pulling her closer to him, so their bodies pressed together.

"Amy… the…. The ride" he breathed, he was losing this battle, his defenses falling with every movement she made, with every caress he felt. His eyes on the door, as he heard footsteps in the hall. Amy paused, her hand covering his mouth as she held still, Lou's voice chatting on a phone call as it passed on by. Amy's grin returning when the silence of the morning returned. She let Ty go momentarily, as she quickly went to the door and snubbed the lock, her eyes alive and bright as she came back to him as he gave her a bashful grin.

"so…I take it ...no ride then?" he asked again, As Amy pulled his tee off over his head and wrapped her arms around him. Pushing him playfully back towards the bed.

"Oh, I don't need to go outside to go for a ride "she replied, her tone low and seductive as she undid her shirt one button at a time. Ty rubbed his face, his smile wide as he chuckled and shook his head. "you are incorrigible" he whispered, "what if…. What if Jack or Lou come…. It's the morning Amy!"

"well, you'll just have to keep your voice down then won't you, "she teased, her shirt now falling to the floor as she stepped closer to him, her eyes on his jeans, "lose them, cowboy!"

Ty grinned and paused for a moment, taking her in. He loved it when she got playful with him. It turned him on like nothing else. She had come a long way, he thought to himself as he eyes wandered over her, that naive little girl who wanted to love but was too scared too. She was confident now, passionate and comfortable in her own intimate skills. Knowing how to ignite that fire within him. Knowing how to make him want her so bad it hurt. He took a breath, his body telling him to claim her as his own.

"Ok, Ok, "he whispered, his fingers undoing his belt buckle and he kept his gaze on her. "you can be demanding you know," he replied, his smile sexy and a tad naughty now itself.

Amy grinned and mimicked his movements, her own fingers working her own buckle in unison with his. He chuckled again as he watched her, his hands releasing the button on his jeans as she did the same.

"wait, "he whispered, "it's more fun if we share" his words dripped with sex appeal as he stepped closer and slid his hands down her bare sides, crossing the top of her jeans and finding her zipper. Amy in perfect sync with him, doing the same. Their eyes locked to each other as they released the garments and slid them down each other's hips and thighs.

Within moments of that exchange, they were wrapped in each other arms, clothes discarded as Ty lifted his shoulders, so he could look down on her as she lay beneath him. "you are …. insane "he smiled, his lips nipping at hers as he let his body tease her.

"no…" Amy whispered up to him, her hands running down his abdomen and taking hold of the one thing she knew controlled him in those close moments. "I'm just proactive"

Ty gasped as she played, his head falling into her neck as she heard that growl, a true sign that he was well beyond his pleasure boundaries. Amy bit his ear and brought her hand up to press against his chest, her other, still working its wonders down below. She pushed against him, forcing him to roll, taking her spot-on top of him as she sat up and straddled his hips, Tys eyes were overrun with desire now, as his chest expanded before her. He shut his eyes and sucked in a breath as his hand covered his mouth. His body reacting and responding as any man's would to such sensory play.

"Fu…ck" He whispered, Amy, giggling as he fought the tidal wave that sat just offshore. "Amy… you need to…... grrr…...I …. can't…. god dam"

With one quick movement, he grabbed her, his hands taking her firmly around the waist as he reclaimed control. Ty's physical strength overpowering Amy's easily. Amy let out a tiny squeal as he threw her across the bed sideways, his body now hovering over hers as he pulled her down to the edge. Amy's mouth now opens in a surprised smile as he flipped her onto her stomach and grabbed her hips. Pulling them up towards him as his hand slid up her back. His body slid in behind her and pressed to her hips back joining them as one. Amy gasped and braced her arms. Overtaken by the sensation of his hands holding her to him. Those fingers around her hips as the other ran up and down her arched bareback.

Ty took the deepest of breaths as he let his hand clasp her bare behind. Keeping the movement rhythmic yet strong. His body folding over hers as his free hand slipped around her rib cage and found her breasts. Amy shut her eyes, completely overwhelmed, his attention and sudden actions had completely caught her off guard. She could feel him above her, holding her close, moving ever so gently inside her. His knees finally folding as he pulled her up and back against him, breaking the connection momentarily as he moved again and pulled her down onto the bed above him, his arms around her body as he felt her encompass his hips with her legs and take him once again.

His lips found her's as Amy rolled her hips, both now so close to letting go they were no longer worried or concerned about who took the lead. His arms held her, her arms held him, their mouths smashed together and engaged. Their bodies melded into one, the sweat from the other mixing and causing more friction between them. This was hot, unbridled passionate sex, and it was theirs alone to share. A runaway horse that wanted nothing but the freedom of release.

Ty grabbed her hips, his fingers extending around her soft perfect behind. His eyes filled with love as he held the moment, just for an instant, his breath on her chin as he kissed her lips one last time. Amy ran her hands across his face, making the connection complete, his eyes locked to hers, her eyes locked to him. That one moment, that stolen second speaking more than any they had experienced in a long while.

And then, like the end to a suspenseful crescendo in a master musical production where the only thing left is the final curtain call, they let the love, the passion, the one thing that overpowered and consumed them both envelope them. Tys eyes shut tight and he pressed his lips to hers, Amy, following suit as her body succumbed to his. The avalanche that was their union crashing like thunderous applause around them.

* * *

"so, I take it they are busy today?" Jack asked, Lisa not getting his comment and raising her manicured brow." well he went to have a shower like an hour ago and we haven't seen either of them since?"

Lisa smiled, and shook her head, "I suppose you could call it 'busy'. "she laughed, "you can't help yourself can you, "

"I'm just asking?" Jack said flatly, "I thought we could maybe spend some time together as a family while he's home, you know, reaffirm those ties, "

"we will Jack, "Lisa said, "we have Thanksgiving tomorrow, we will have loads of family time then"

Jack nodded, "I suppose, "he said, his eyes a little low

"you really missed him, didn't you?" Lisa said as she took a seat next to her husband, "you really do miss him when he's gone,"

"I just care about them, that's all, you know, he's alone down there, this is a chance to show him that he's part of something, something real, that he's got, family, "Jack explained "that world, that business, its corrupting him Lisa, its destroying him. it's doing it slowly, but it's definitely taking its toll,"

"he will be ok, "Lisa said with a soft hand squeeze, "we won't let it destroy him, Jack, "

He nodded, his smile soft as he kissed his wife, "I worry, it's what us old cowboys do"

"yes, and that's what makes you so lovable" She grinned, "have you spoken to Tim?"

"Nope and I don't plan to" Jack cut back quickly,

"well, I wish you would, we don't want a repeat performance at Thanksgiving, I'd prefer, he didn't come if he can't be civil."

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to him" Jack rubbed his face,

"good, I don't think Ty can handle another attack like that, this has to stop Jack, otherwise it won't matter how many times we try the family thing, he just won't come back here, "she sighed, "and I wouldn't blame him, I couldn't handle that kind of full-on attack at every family meal. "

Jack nodded, he agreed with Lisa, If Tim didn't back off, they did run the risk of Ty staying away indefinitely. Heartland was his home, but if that home turned into a combat zone, it wouldn't be unreasonable for him to pull away. Self-preservation tends to out-trump family dinners at the best of times.

"and if we lose him, you know it's only a matter of time until…..."

"don't say it ok," Jack warned, knowing where Lisa was going, and not wanting to even imagine it "I will talk to him"

"Im sorry Jack, but if there's no Ty, then eventually there will be no Amy either"

* * *

"8 ball corner pocket" All eyes watched as he squared his shot, lined up the black ball and pressed his hand to the felt. The cue sliding effortlessly over his fingers as he pulled in one final breath, and let it slip slowing out between his parted lips as he gave the cue momentum. The chalked tip contacting the cue ball dead center and then sending it on its way to connect with its target, propelling it across the table, into the far right-hand side pocket. The clink of it connecting with the already sunk balls sending the onlookers into loud hoots and hollers.

Ty looked up, his smile wide as he laughed and tapped the butt of the cue against the floor. The crowd all cheering at his well-won victory.

"you were and still are the Hudson shark" Rich laughed, handing Ty a wad of cash which he shook his head at and refused. "No…. you take it, you won it fair and square"

"how's about you just buy another round and call it even" Ty laughed, placing the money on the bar top and holding up his hand to signify the next round of refreshments.

There were seven of them in all, Ty included, drinking beers and enjoying a night out with the boys. Rich and his friend Lionel, long-term wranglers at Fair field and Heartland, Skyler and a friend of his who he worked with called Trent, and Will and a rather reluctant and standoffish Bray. All playing pool and enjoying the Sunday night activities at KO'S bar. The main watering hole in Hudson.

Ty had been stopped outside when he arrived, Skyler at his side, the press alerted to his presence. He gave a few shots, showed a happy and carefree persona allowing them to exact their pound of flesh on his terms. Finally asking for some privacy for a private gathering to which they obliged and retreated. He was asked a few obscure questions, which he hedged and dodged well, and only on journalist broached the Talon story straight on. Ty saying clearly that he held no animosity towards his older half-brother and although they were no longer on speaking terms, he had moved on and wished that his brother could do the same.

The message, a falsehood, but he was hoping, that as Talon was out and free, he would hear the story and back off from anything he had planned for his younger brother. Seeing he wasn't a threat. A forced cease-fire, a passive standoff. Ty knew it was a long shot. But He had to at least try.

He had then proceeded on into KO's to spend some time with a group of guys he enjoyed hanging out with. Skyler, his ever-faithful wingman shouting the first round as the pool games began. And as per the usual play whenever anyone challenged Ty to a round at the table, Ty reigned supreme. Taking every game but one, where a sudden unforeseen smash of glassware behind him made him jump his shot at the last ball causing Ty to over hit and miss his target, giving the victory to Rich.

Bray however kept his distance, still joining in and being part of the group, but watching the larger than life Ty from the sidelines. He listened, and he observed, Will bouncing around the group enjoying the new camaraderie and also realizing that the more he got to know the famous Ty Borden, the more he kinda liked him. He came to stand next to Bray, as they lent against the wall, the next round of pool starting with a clean perfect break.

"he's pretty good, "Will laughed, "I've never seen someone play that good actually"

"he's lucky" Bray snipped back, "Lucky isn't skill"

"come on brother, look at him, that isn't luck, he's won every game bar one, and that was because he lost his concentration because that chick dropped her glass."

Bray huffed and sipped his beer, watching the game progress, Ty playing Skyler this time, and although a close match, it also ended up with Ty holding victory.

"Ok, OK, I think Im done," Ty laughed, handing the cue to another and walking over to the bar, ordering himself and Skyler another beer and taking a seat, Skyler patting him on the back as he took a seat next to him.

"their mates I take it," Bray asked, watching them interact.

"looks like it, that other guy, Trent, he's in that group too," Will said.

"seems he's never really alone hey, always got someone at his back, keeping watch" Bray drained his bottle and put it on the table, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. The music playing around them as a few girls nearby got up to try their hand at some rather makeshift line dancing.

"why do you hate him, Bray, "Will finally asked, "I get you got the hots for Amy, but he's a nice guy, if you actually got to know him you would see that too"

"he's a rich brat with a trust fund who's never wanted for a thing in his life, he's got the money, the cars, the houses, the movie star mother, and daddy's company now he's dead. He thinks he can have anything he wants. "he snarled, spitting the words like poison. "guys like that, think they rule, they think they are better than us… when really he's not worth more than the crap on my boot"

"dude, you really need to chill" Will whispered,

"no, what I need to do bring that son of a bitch down a few pegs. Show him for the fake and the arse he really is. Maybe then Amy will…."

"you can't be serious man, Amy loves him! you don't stand a chance."

"watch and learn brother, watch and learn" and with that Bray walked forward and picked up the white ball, tapping it on the edge of the table, making the party all turn in his direction.

"one game, double or nothing! winner takes all" he called, his eyes set to Ty as he turned to look at him from the bar.

"Nah man, I'm done" Ty smiled, trying to step out graciously.

"come on, don't tell me that when some real money is on the table your too chicken to take the chance, "Bray baited him, seeing the coolness fill those green eyes, Skyler tapping his friend's shoulder and giving him a warning smile. "It's not like you can't afford it, we all know you have your daddy's money"

Ty stiffened, the comment finding its mark. "leave it, Ty, "Skyler warned again, "he's drunk, you're not far off either, just let it go"

Ty swallowed and stood up, his eyes on his target," yeah, I can cover it, I'm more worried you'll have to sell your hat or your horse when I beat your arse"

"bring it on pretty boy" Bray smiled back, "One game, double the winnings made tonight, winner takes all"

"Ty! that's like three grand, "Skyler whispered, "he can't afford that, if you win, this will get ugly"

Ty tapped Skyler on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring yet buzzed smile. "if he wants to play, then we play" he walked over to the table the two adversaries standing toe to toe, "rack em up"

The room all fell into excited whispers as Will grabbed the balls and set the break. His eyes looking up at Bray and giving him a nod when they were ready.

"flip to see who breaks," Will asked?

"Nope, "Ty smiled, looking smug, "Bray, the table's yours"

Ty stepped back, looking even more cocky as Bray glared at him." we flip to break!" he challenged, hearing the bars attendance all respond to his defiance with a low rumble.

"You break, Or I walk" Ty challenged back, equally as authoritative. His cue tapping the ground near his boot.

"take the break" the crowd egged Bray on, the blonde haired young mand shrugging finally to the group and lining up his shot. His insides raging at Ty's obvious superior move over him, this simple move a taunt in its self, insinuating that Bray couldn't hold the turn to the last ball.

The balls clattered across the table as Bray took his shot, his eyes on the set as he chose the bigs. Ty smiling ambivalently from the sidelines, Skyler at his left, watching the game progress.

After the third ball fell, Ty still holding his smile, the doors to the side of them opened, and Soraya, Ash, and Amy came into KO's main bar. Bruce had escorted them to the door as ordered, leaving them as directed by Ty earlier in the night to themselves from that point on. Ty had instructed Bruce his services would not be needed once the girls met up with him and Skyler at the bar. They entered unnoticed by the warring combatants. All but Skyler had their eyes on that money table and the balls that bounced across it.

Skyler walked over to Amy and the girls, smiling first at Soraya and giving her a quick kiss, they had become a serious couple since returning from Montana, and Skyler now considered the Spanish beauty his girl...

"what's going on "Amy whispered, noting the tension in the air as all eyes were on the pool game.

"can I ask you a question?" Skyler said, holding Amy's attention. She nodded, looking a tad confused,

"is there something between this Bray guy and Ty?"

Amy moved her eyes to the table and suddenly became very aware of what was going on, her blue eyes taking in the scene before her. "he challenged him, didn't he?" she whispered, looking flabbergasted.

"they are playing for double the pot taken tonight, that's like $3 Grand" Skyler explained.

"for goodness sakes, I told him there was no need to be…." Amy's' eyes flared as she walked past Skyler and came quickly up to Ty's side. She grabbed his arm, pulling his attention away from his target and onto her.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you come in" he smiled,

"oh, hey yourself!" she snipped back, "can I talk to you for a moment please, outside!"

"Um… yeah…ok" Ty replied, not understanding why she seemed to be annoyed with him, "Um just wait a sec ….um "she tugged at his arm again, making her point, "Will, can you give me a call if …."

"no worries dude," Will said, Bray's attention on the game and not aware of the sudden disappearance of his opponent.

Amy pulled Ty roughly by the sleeve of his leather jacket out into the cool night air, the effects of the beers he had consumed suddenly slapping him in the face as the cold nipped at him.

"Amy! what is going on!" he asked, his hand on his head as he felt a little woozy.

"that's what I'd like to know! what are you doing!" she asked, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "I told you, you have nothing to worry about with Bray ok, so why did you challenge him to a stupid game you know he can't possibly win!"

"Whoa!" Ty cut back, raising his hands in surrender, "I …..."

"how many times do I have to reassure you Ty! Bray means nothing to me, he a friend, he's an employee that's it. Why would you …"

"stop ok!" he snapped, his hands taking hold of her shoulders, "I didn't do anything ok!"

"oh really, so belittling him in front of a room of people isn't your aim here? "She rubbed her face, looking disappointed in him "you just thought you'd teach him a lesson hey, make him pay for looking at your girl"

Ty stepped away from her, his own temper starting to rise, "It wasn't like that! but if he's willing to look like an idiot, who am I to deny that"

"so, tell me then, why you are challenging him to a game of pool with a pot you know he can never cover?" Her words bit at him as some people walked past them and then into the bar. Tys face turning cold as he pulled his arm from her grasp.

"well, I suppose I should feel happy that you're actually in my corner and think I'll win, "he snipped at her. Amy's eyes turning even cooler as she pushed him away from the open door into the shadows near the dumpsters.

"of course, you'll win, you always win Ty! you're setting him up!" she whispered, her eyes holding his as he looked away. She was half right, he was kind of happy Bray challenged him, setting him up to fail and look like the loser he was, was an added bonus, there was a slim chance that Bray could take the game from the break to the final eight, but the likely hood of that was remote. And Ty knew that hence why he had allowed him to take the break unchallenged. It made the victory all that cleaner.

Ty rubbed his jaw, "he's a jerk "he whispered, looking at the ground his tone now soft.

"no…." Amy replied, her eyes filled with disappointment, "you're being the jerk, and that beer on your breath is encouraging it"

"Amy…" Ty replied, "he…."

"I don't want to hear it Ty!" she warned him, her hand pulling his face back to hers roughly and making him look at her, "you're going back in there, and when you get your turn, you're going to play, right down to the last ball, and you're going to miss, do you hear me!"

Ty rolled his eyes, "come on! you want me to throw the game so that idiot can save face! you can't be serious"

"No. I want you to throw the game to prove to me…. That you understand me when I tell you that you have no reason to be jealous of Bray" she countered,

"Im not jealous of Bray!" Ty growled, his hand over his mouth as he tried to calm himself down,

"prove it to me! throw the game!" she instructed,

An eerie silence fell between them as Ty held her gaze, his heart thumping in his chest as she waited for him to concede. The door opened, and Will popped his head out, seeing the tenseness between them and wondering if he shouldn't have interrupted.

"um it's your shot Bro?" he said, his voice low.

Ty nodded and moved past Amy as she followed him inside, her hands taking his arm but not getting much response back from him. He walked over to the table, Where Bray stood, looking at the leftover shots. Most of the bigs gone apart from three. His missed shot the number 6.

Bray noticed the girls and threw Amy a gentle smile, Tys eyes cooling even more as he gently but purposefully slipped out of her embrace. He took the cue next to Bray as Amy went back to stand with Soraya and Skyler, Bray following her and taking up the spot on her other side.

Ty took a breath, and pulled off his jacket, hanging it on a nearby unused table. He surveyed the table and counted his lines. Walking around and checking the angles that he had for shots. The room fell silent, Rich watching the master at work as one by one he cleared those smalls into the waiting pockets. It was like clockwork, his green eyes calculating each hit perfectly. Amy watched on, her arms folded across her chest as she chewed her lip. Bray's smile fading with every ball that fell.

Ty paused, took a breath and stood the cue to the floor, the room silent, the last shot, the money shot, before him. One black eight ball, to go. He shut his eyes and placed his hand on the table. The silence around him making the only thing audible to him his heart beat as it thumped in his chest.

His eyes looked up for a moment. Locking to Amy, seeing her eyes hold onto his in return. That message, that command still holding in her resolve. He took another breath and looked back at the table. Contemplating his move.

"you gonna play or strike a pose?" Bray called out, making Tys eyes come over to him "or maybe you just forfeit"

Ty twitched his lip, the jab like a knife in his side. He took aim and lent across the table, the black in his sights, an easy hit, one two three. All eyes watched him load the cue and release, the white cue ball rolling across the table, banking left from the bumper and connecting with the black, sending it towards the rear corner pocket…

Where it hit the bumper…. ricocheted back to the other bumper, losing its speed and momentum and rolled to a slow painful stop right in front of the open mouth of the pocket.

The room up roared into cheers and moans of disbelief, as Ty put the cue down. Rich coming over to him and patting him on the back. As Ty smiled softly and tried to play it all down. Bray…... on the other hand was ecstatic! He jumped up in the air, Will with him and hooted like a gibbon. Amy smiling and laughing at him as the other girls also clapped and cheered. Skyler's eyes also on Ty, knowing the truth behind that last shot. Those who knew him knew he didn't miss easy shots like that.

Bray yelled again, his eyes alive with his victory. He grabbed Amy in his excitement and hugged her tight, pulling her up from the floor and spinning her around with glee, his lips pressed to her cheek. Ty flinched, and stepped forward, his hand letting the pool cue fall to the table with a clatter. Rich, seeing the anger in his eyes and the fight Ty was having to control it.

"Drinks on me" Rich called, to a resounding cheer as everyone went to the bar to order. Ty swallowed and grabbed his jacket, pulling the wad of bills he had won out of his pocket and then opening his wallet and adding to it. His back was to Amy as she chatted to Bray and Will and the other hands, Soraya on Skyler's arm as she looked over at Ty and then back at her man. Skyler nodded and went to him, touching his shoulder and making it look like he was simply commiserating him for the loss. Ashley now chatting happily to Will, her flirt in full swing while Caleb was away.

"you threw it" Skyler whispered into Ty's ear. Seeing the anger and contempt running through him. Those eyes a bright vibrant green.

"I lost, "He said calmly, "that's the end of it ok"

Skyler nodded, knowing that tone, and backing off. Ty had many faces, but the one he was holding now, was not one to be trifled with. He turned around and walked over to Bray, pulling his jacket on as he did, his eyes encountering the brazen overly excited male who still had his arm around Ty's girl.

"you earnt this "Ty said roughly, handing Bray the large pile of notes, "congrats, good game"

He went to turn away, Amy moving away from Bray when she saw the defeat and stilled humiliation in her partner's eyes.

"No, Dude! "Bray called back, louder than needed, so everyone could hear him. "I fucken beat you! I Beat the shark of Hudson!"

Ty froze then spun around, coming up in front of Bray, their chest's but inches from each other. "you beat no one" Ty whispered, Amy, looking more than rattled now as she watched them square off against each other.

"rich boy doesn't like to lose does he" Bray taunted. Amy pressed her hand to Ty's shoulder, seeing the veins in his neck start to tighten and pulsate.

"Ty, just leave it ok, Brays just, excited, he…." she explained, Ty looked at her and then back to Bray, that ball of darkness now double-timing it in his gut. "Ty, please, don't. "

Ty took a breath, and true to his love for her, he stepped away, turning his back on the confrontation as Amy swallowed her fear away and followed him over to the bar. He raised his hand and took a seat. His face still and contained. The war inside him hidden as he clenched his fists on themselves. Amy touched his back as took a seat next to him. Her lips pressed to his ear, "thank you, I know that was hard, but thank you"

He didn't respond. He just looked at his hands as he waited for his drink, Amy frowning when she saw the whiskey tumbler slide before him.

"Ty... you don't need…." she whispered again,

"Don't tell me what I need ok" he breathed, trying desperately to keep his voice in check "especially not now, "

"Ty… "Amy touched his shoulder, feeling the tension, "please,"

He turned slightly so his face could see hers, "you happy, I did what you asked ok, I gave that jack arse the win... see…you happy now, have I passed your test?, And before you ask me again, no ...I'm not jealous of that idiot, I'm not fucken anything ok!"

Amy took a breath, seeing the anger and upset that raged through him. She looked around, his voice was low, but they were still sitting at the bar, and she didn't want to get into a full-on argument with him in the public eye. But his words demanded a retort "don't you try to turn this back on me, Ty Borden, you did this, you tied to humiliate Bray because you think he's interested in me"

Ty growled and turned to her again "well, he humiliated me instead, so…lesson learned, I hope you're all good now"

Amy pursed her lips, "that's not what I wanted either!" she whispered, seeing how much hurt was also behind that anger.

"well, that's what you got, so salute to you!" he tipped the whiskey glass into his mouth in its entirety and hissed as it hit the back of his throat.

Amy rolled her lip and turned away from him, looking over at Bray who raised his glass and winked at her. His eyes lingering that little too long. Amy swallowed and felt oddly uncomfortable suddenly, feeling his eyes wander over her from across the room. She looked back at Ty who was now hunched over the bar, his body showing how closed off he was from any interaction. Especially hers.

"can we just go?" she whispered, "please"

Ty looked up and swallowed, giving her a gentle nod and pulling his keys from his pocket, which Amy quickly took from him. "there's no way in hell you're driving "she warned, seeing him give her a noncommittal look and then get up. Amy took his arm and felt him slip it away from her and then wrap it around her back. A simple gesture but one she knew was him trying to connect. He hadn't said anything, he was dark as hell, and she knew that anger was somewhat aimed at her, but he was still by her side. Still her man. They headed for the door, Amy giving Skyler and Soraya a nod as they followed. The cool air of the parking lot making Ty's head thump relentlessly as it overwhelmed his senses.

"Um, we are going to call it a night," Amy said, looking at Ty, who looked away from her and then back at her friends.

"No worries Amy, I think we might head off too," Skyler said, his arm around Soraya and he guided her to his sedan.

"Hey Amy!" a voice called from the door, making her turn from Ty as Will and Bray stood on the bars step. "wait up" both the young men ran across the car lot to where Amy and Ty stood, Ty taking a few steps back towards his truck, keeping his distance. His back against his truck as Amy went forward,

"I …. I just wanted to say thanks, "Bray said, "I think I won because you were rooting for me!"

Amy looked awkwardly at the two of them, as she glanced back at Ty as he pushed his hands into his pockets and watched from afar. His eyes a dark cool green.

"I'm glad it turned out, but I was cheering for Ty, Bray, it's just unfortunate he missed that last shot" she smiled at him, hoping her message got through, she didn't want to have to spell it out to him.

Skyler stood near his car too, Soraya safely inside. He watched Ty and then looked over at Amy as she talked to the two ranch hands. His inner red light flashing a warning as he held his place.

"I know Amy, but thanks anyway, really" Bray replied, holding his arms out to her for a hug, "you're a top chick and I get it, he's a lucky guy, "

Amy gave a slight laugh and accepted the hug, knowing Ty was watching her. But in all efforts to keep things friendly she wanted to show him his concerns were not founded and that, Bray was not the problem.

Bray pulled her close and gave her a gentle, caring hug, his face over her shoulder, his eyes locked to Ty and he wrapped his arms around her and savored the touch. He winked, throwing a victorious smile that turned into a challenging sneer that enraged Ty when it hit him. That wasn't a let's be friends smile. That was a see…. I can have her smile. And that spark, to his flaming anger, made him instantly react.

Skyler moved immediately when he saw Ty take to flight. His feet skidding to a stop as Ty flew at Bray, his arms grabbing him off of a stunned and shocked Amy as Skyler pulled her out of the way. Will ran for cover as Ty's momentum propelled Bray up against the bar's brick wall, his boots leaving contact with the ground as Ty pinned him in place, his face inches from Bray's now as he let his anger go. "get your filthy fucken hands off of her!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Bray pleaded, his fear acted perfectly, enjoying the fact that he had pushed Ty to act out in the way he was hoping. "man wait, I …. I…. please"

"Ty!" Amy screamed, running up to him and grabbing his shoulders. Pulling at him, trying to make him let his adversary go "Ty NO!"

"You touch her again, and …. I swear to god…." Ty hissed, Bray, looked terrified as he dropped his head, his smile only seen by Ty as he pushed him again against the wall "you fucken bastard! you ... you wanted this!"

"Ty! for gods sakes, will you…. TY STOP!" Amy screamed, her hands on his shoulders now as he recoiled his fist back ready to strike. "STOP – goddammit…ENOUGH!"

Skyler slid his hands under Ty's armpits and pulled him back making him release his hold on Bray as he dragged his enraged friend away. "settle brother, come on…. This isn't helping ok, "

"let. me go" Ty growled, his fight fading as he watched Amy help the fallen Bray to his feet. His chest heaving as she checked he was ok and helped him over to his truck. Her words, sorry, I apologize, he's not normally like that carrying on the night air as Skyler held him back. His legs giving out under him as he realized in that moment, as the rage faded, he had walked straight into Bray trap. He had set him up and he had been played to perfection, and now right in front of him, Amy was falling for it too. The one thing he was trying to protect, he had handed over to Bray on a silver platter.

Once Bray was at his truck, with Will at his side, Amy walked back over to where Skyler now stood, they were down past the dumpster bins, Skyler staying in front of Ty and not letting him come forward. He lent against the brick wall, his eyes on the ground as he rubbed his face. The images still raw in his mind.

"can I have a minute with my boyfriend Skyler," Amy said, looking at Ty, her voice cold and edgy. Skyler nodded, looking back at Ty and squeezing his shoulder. "stay calm ok" he said, as he stepped away, moving to the corner of the doorway, keeping himself between the two adversaries who now owned opposite ends of the lot.

Amy pursed her lips, her eyes watching the man she loved the man who at that moment she was furious with.

"Amy I…..." Ty whispered, not wanting to look at her because he knew those eyes were as mad at him as he was with himself.

"don't speak ok, "Amy warned, "just don't, I am …. I …. I have no words, Ty…. "

"I…. I'm "he tried again, knowing in his heart it was futile, from her perspective he was in the wrong and no matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise, it wouldn't matter. Bray had played him and the situation perfectly. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it now.

"Don't... I don't want to hear it ok, I need you to hear me… really hear me…now" she took a step closer to him, her eyes pulling him to task " what you just did, right then, attacking someone unprovoked like that, it's just not on!, I won't tolerate it, it won't accept it. Do you hear me!"

"It wasn't un...pre…" he started, his hand raising to his head as the jackhammers continued.

"do you hear me, Ty!" Amy growled "I don't care the reason for it, I don't care If you thought it was justified, there is no reason to attack someone"

Ty swallowed and looked up at her, "I'm sorry ok"

"sorry won't cut it this time, not with me... I …...I can't believe you ignored what I said to you and went after Bray anyways. I told you he means nothing to me, I told you, he was just a friend but still, you let your petty jealousy get the better of you and …"

"he wants more than friendship Amy," Ty said quietly, "you're fooling yourself if you think otherwise"

Amy took a short pause, looking at the ground, conceding his point "Ok, Yes, maybe, But I put him straight, I told him I'm with you, "she said clearly, her hand in front of him, showing the ring on her finger "I'm wearing your ring for goodness sakes!"

Ty Pushed himself up to his feet, he had been reclining in a half sitting position against some crates. His body showing the effects of the nights alcoholic intake.

"I said I was sorry, "He breathed, "but that arse has been riding me all night, I did listen to you, I did pay attention to what you said. But he wouldn't let up, "Ty rubbed his face, "I threw the game for you didn't I, made myself look like a fucken idiot, for you…. And …."

"and what Ty?" Amy asked, wanting him to go on, her arms folded across her chest as she watched him.

"I told you he was after you, and you fobbed me off, telling me I'm wrong, and then, I'm standing there, watching you play all nice and friendly with him, like what I said, what I did, didn't even matter to you,"

"of course, it mattered to me, I was trying to smooth it over, make it right" she explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was really happy about that, I could see it in his eyes while he was groping you" Ty snapped. "but if that's smoothing things over …. maybe I'm mistaken, "he looked away, his upset returning, "maybe next time I see a guy with his hands all over you I'll just pat him on the back and say go for it, we're all friends here"

Amy's' eyes narrowed, he was talking from anger, and his words although harsh were coming from that dark place she knew he tried to keep hidden. He was hurt, and he was trying to once again protect himself by hurting those around him. This was the Ty that had come to Heartland all those months ago, the damaged Ty who protected himself first and thinks of others last. And she hadn't seen this Ty in quite a while.

"I'm going to ignore that because I know you're angry and your hurt and...you've been drinking, "she said calmly,

He didn't answer her, he just looked away. His hand rolling into a fist as he pressed it against the wall.

"Skyler" she called, bringing the other young man from the end of the ally way over to her, he had heard the exchange between them and was praying that this wasn't going to end in disaster. "can you take Ty home please, "

Ty's eyes came back up to look at Amy as he lent against the wall again, he felt sick, the pounding in his head was making him nauseous.

"Um, I have Soraya in the…car" Skyler said softly "but yeah, whatever you need"

"Can you stay here a moment?" she said as she turned away and went back towards the car lot, Ty watching as she disappeared from view.

"brother, what are you doing ?" Skyler asked quietly, looking at his friend with empathy as Ty sniffed and took his seat on the crate yet again.

"I don't know" Ty whispered, "ok, I... don't know"

Amy came back around the corner a few moments later, her stride purposeful,

"Skyler, "she said, her eyes not looking at Ty as he watched her, "please take Ty home, I'm going to be staying at Soraya's tonight. So, we will take Ty's truck"

"Um. yeah ok, I can do that," Skyler said, "just let me go and say goodnight and I'll be right back"

Amy nodded as he jogged away. Amy then turned back to Ty as he shook his head, a sarcastic smile curling his lip, "now who's running away" he said softly.

"I'm not running away, I'm taking a break, we are taking a break, "she said clearly to him. "I'm giving you some time to think over what I've said to you tonight"

Ty nodded and wiped his face, not wanting her to see the tear that rolled down his cheek "sounds like running away to me"

Amy turned away, not wanting to argue with him anymore, her eyes on Skyler as he came back around the corner and gave her a soft smile.

"thank you "she whispered. "really, I know you and Soraya had plans tonight so…"

"its fine Amy, no dramas at all" Skyler smiled. "I'll look after him,"

"I'm right here you know, "Ty quipped, "you can all stop talking about me like I'm a child!" he looked away from them both "I can look after myself, I don't need anyone"

Amy took a breath and turned away, not wanting to look at him let alone speak to him while he was being so destructive. Skyler threw Ty a _{seriously?} kind of look as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Amy, "Ty called, as he stood up, staggering slightly as he found his feet, his eyes noting that Bray and Will had long since left the car lot.

She stopped and watched him walk slowly up towards her, Skyler at his side, in case he stumbled, his eyes meeting hers as he continued past her and on towards Skyler's car. "just so you know, as we seem to be doing this honest and open thing with how we feel tonight, I wasn't the one who challenged Bray to the stupid game, "he pulled open the door to the car as Skyler ran around the other side, Amy watching him from the front of his truck. "Bray set the pot limit and he challenged me" he threw her an ambivalent stare and shrugged his tired shoulders, "but what does that matter hey, in your eyes, it's all on me, I'm the one to blame"

He turned and slid into the car, shutting the door and not looking back. Skyler threw her a sympathetic nod as he followed suit, the black sedan firing up and quietly rolling out of the lot.

Amy swallowed, and walk around to the driver's side of Ty's truck, she slid in as Soraya reached for her hand. "you sure you want to leave him like this?"

Amy nodded, "I can't reach him when he's like this, no one can"

"Skyler told me it was Bray who challenged him, Amy"

Amy turned the ignition key, "he could have said no"

"yeah, but how many guys do you know that would back down from a challenge from a rival when the whole bar room is watching them?" Soraya threw her a soft smile. Making her point. "and he threw the game, he humiliated himself for you, because you asked him too. Doesn't that count for something."

"Bray isn't a rival Soraya, I've told him that over and over again," Amy said as she pulled the truck out onto the main road.

"he might not be to you Amy, but he is to Ty, and I have to admit, I kinda see it too, "

Amy dropped her gaze, "I know, he told me as much, but I set him straight. ok "

"so why are you so mad at Ty, he was just defending you?" Soraya asked, "I get he shouldn't have charged at Bray like that but… he was trying to show that guy your spoken for"

"He doesn't trust me Soraya" Amy replied. The headlight cutting through the dark. Her eyes picking up the faint lights of the streets ahead.

"no, he trusts you, he doesn't trust Bray, "The Spanish beauty looked out the window as the suburb streets came into view "and frankly neither do I"

* * *

The black sedan pulled up at the main ranch an hour or so later. Skyler got out of the car and opened the door for a quiet Ty as he pulled himself roughly to his feet. He staggered again but pushed Skyler away when he went to help him, opting to center himself and then walk into the house unaided.

As he came through the lounge room archway Lisa and Jack looked up from their seat on the couch, noting his sullen expression and his refusal to look them in the eyes.

"TY?" Lisa said, getting to her feet when she noticed Skyler standing in the kitchen, watching Ty. "um where's Amy?"

Ty didn't even break his stride. His purpose was to get away from the questions and the queries as fast as possible.

"Ty!" Jack said, his voice a little louder as Skyler looked at the floor.

"she's staying at Soraya's ok" Ty finally said, not looking at them, his feet still moving as he rounded the corner and headed for their room. Amy's room. "she's fine, everything is just fine"

And with that, he shut the door behind him.

"what the hell happened," Jack asked, getting to his feet and moving into the kitchen. Lisa following behind him. They looked at a stoic Skyler as he gave them a soft smile.

"Mr. Bartlett, Mrs. Stillman," he said,

"Jack, it's just Jack, what's going on" Jack pointed to the chair at the kitchen table, to which Skyler nodded and sat down.

"Um… well, it all started with a game of pool"

* * *

Jack and Lisa sat in silence as Skyler told them the events of the evening past. Not a sound came from Amy's room in this period. It was like the room was empty of life.

Jack rubbed his face, "this Bray, you think he started this?"

"I don't know Jack, but I think Ty has reason to be alarmed, he made it really clear that his intentions towards Amy are not honorable"

"why didn't he just…." Jack stopped, this was Ty, hot running, rebellious, hit first, think later Ty, and a drunk Ty was even worse. "how much had he had, when this all blew up"

"look, he'd had a few, but he wasn't over the edge, "Skyler explained, not wanting to rat out his friend.

"did he hit him?"

"no, Amy and I broke it up before that, it was more a scuffle, you know to test your strength kinda thing"

Jack nodded, "well at least that's good I suppose, otherwise we might be looking at assault charges. "

"is Amy ok?" Lisa asked, looking worried, "she wasn't caught in the middle of all this was she"

"she's ok, she's mad, and well, they had words, hence why she's at Soraya's but she's physically fine. "Skyler took a breath, and smiled at the both, "I'm sure they will sort it out, that kind of bond, like they have is hard to break. But …...for now, I'd say it's probably better they take tonight to calm down. He's got those walls up again Jack, and he ain't letting anyone in right now, especially Amy"

Skyler stood up and shook Jacks hand, "I'll give him a call tomorrow, "

"thank you, for bringing him home," Lisa said, smiling at the refined young man who had shown his loyalty to both Amy and Ty that night.

"my pleasure, he's my friend, they both are, so I'm always here for them, "he looked directly at Jack, "Just watch him ok, I've seen this before, when he gets like this, he's not easy to reach. "

Jack nodded and showed Skyler to the door. He came back into the kitchen and looked at his wife.

"well, I suppose I should go and…." Jack started, looking at the bedroom door.

"no... Jack, let me ok, "Lisa said softly, "let me try"

He nodded, "let's have a cuppa first hey before we enter the battlegrounds?"

"that would be lovely "Lisa looked towards the bedroom door. Her eyes softening, this wasn't going to be easy, but she had managed to reach him when he imploded over the business being given to him. So, she had to at least try.

"you should maybe call Amy? Make sure she's ok?" she suggested,

"good idea" Jack agreed. As he put the kettle on.

* * *

Ty pulled his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it to the floor, his head still pounded, and his eyes hurt now, for what reason he had no idea, but he rubbed them anyway. He kicked his boots off roughly, one by one, ignoring the thud when one bounced off the bedroom wall. Slowly, forcibly he sat down, his hands on his head as he sat forward on the edge of the bed. Amy's bed, Amy's room. Her walls, her pictures her everything. His eyes looked around, he ached for her, every inch of his body screamed for her to simply wrap her arms around him and tell him it was all going to be ok.

Ty shut his eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning, he felt sick, partly because of the beer and whiskey chaser, but also because of all the stupid things he had said.

"why "he whispered, his voice just a faint murmur as he rubbed his face again, trying to stabilize his stomach as it churned. He ran through the nights events again, they were playing on a constant loop in his head now anyway, so... trying to actually analyze them and his actions could possibly help. He shook his head, it was worth a try. Anything to relieve the ache that was Amy's absence.

This was worse than Montana, he missed her like crazy then, but there was always that notion of knowing she was back at the ranch thinking about him. Missing him. Sitting on this very bed, in this very room. Wanting him as much as he wanted her.

But this, what he felt now, was a new depth of alone. This was despair, this was more than not having her, this was loss. She had walked away. She had turned her back on him. Asking for a break. Wanting to be without him, by choice, not design.

Ty sucked in a breath as his lip quivered, he had screwed it all up. His stupid fears and insecurities had ripped apart the only thing that kept him sane. He stood up. Moving to the dresser, her pictures of them pinned on the glass. Her pretty trinkets scattered across the top shelf, jewelry, key chains, his necklace, the one he gave her in Montana, the one he had kept from when he was at school. It lay there, discarded too. He thought. Like he was. Like he should be. He deserved this. He didn't deserve her.

Ty picked it up, letting it fall into his hand. She must have taken it off. Maybe it belonged locked in a drawer, just like him. Maybe he should also be sent away.

All these muddled thoughts tormented Ty, mixed with the fuel of the alcohol and the pain of what had transpired, he spiraled, he fell. He lost all ability to think it through rationally. All he knew was that he needed her, and he loved her, and she was gone. His Amy was gone.

He covered his eyes not wanting to fall apart, not wanting to give in to the realization that Bray didn't need to do a thing to get between them, he had managed to destroy it all by himself. He had come home for the week, to be with her. To be with those he loved most in his life. To share thanksgiving to spend one last week with the girl he adored before heading off to Europe with Bastion and not seeing her again for another three weeks stint. This was supposed to be a week of love and family and togetherness and so far, since his arrival, he had squared off with Tim, and now totally screwed his relationship with Amy.

She told him he needed time to think about what she said. But all he could hear was her saying she needed a break. Time away from him and his stupidity.

Why had he not stopped her from leaving with Soraya, why didn't he tell her he was sorry and that he loved her. He could have walked away, he could have let her handle Bray and trusted her to deal with him.

He walked back to the bed, his hand across his eyes as he pulled his tee over his head, it landing on the floor near his feet. Those shoulders shook as he wiped his eyes, his fingers pulling a white tank from his bag as he pulled it on. Tys eyes falling on the bedspread, she always slept on the left, that was her side, his hand slid across the covers, crunching them in his fist as his anger at himself raised again.

This was his fault, she wasn't there because he had forced her away. He looked at his bag, his clothes on the floor. His mind defaulting back to its usual protection plan. Ty got up, he grabbed his shirt, and his jacket, as he picked up his bag and placed it on the bed. His hands feverishly stuffing his belongings back into it. He turned and grabbed his other clothes, that sat on the chair, placing them in the bag as well.

He rubbed his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes as his emotions overtook him. The soft knock at the door making him look up and freeze, hoping, praying it was her, his clothes in hand as it slowly opened.

"Ty?"

He dropped his eyes, his hopes falling like shards of glass and smashing around him. His eyes looked away when he saw Lisa look into the room. She moved slightly, stepping inside, the door closing behind her. Her calm eyes seeing the bag and the clothes in his hands, the desperation in his stance.

"Oh honey, that won't help" she whispered,

"well I…I can't fuck it up any more than I have already so…" he sniffed and pushed the rest of his belongings in. Zipping the bag and then looking around for his other one.

"TY, please, stop, this isn't the answer" she soothed, moving towards him but seeing him pull away. Skyler was right, those walls were up, and they were skyscrapers.

"I just need…. I just need to …. go and "he stammered, "I can't …"

"its late Ty, you can't go anywhere tonight, please just sit down and talk to me, maybe it will help" Lisa tried again, seeing his eyes dart around the room, this was Typical Ty if he felt threatened or scared or upset, he ran. He would push everything away and take off. His inbuilt defense mechanism tying its hardest to protect what was left of his heart before it was shattered again.

"talk to me," she said offering him her hand, seeing him take a sudden breath and then stand still, resigning himself to giving in.

"there's nothing to say, Lisa, I fucked up, as usual, I destroyed it all" he wiped his eyes as he rolled his lip, the pain now too much.

"Skyler told me what happened" Lisa continued, hoping to draw him out, "But why don't you tell me about it, tell me about this Bray?"

"Bray?" Ty chuckled, "he's a dick, and he's the least of my problems, "

"so, why did you attack him then?"

Ty swallowed, and sat down, not knowing what to say, he rubbed his face again and took a moment before turning to look at her. "he had his hands all over her and I just saw red, I …. It was wrong, I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"so, you were protecting Amy?"

"yes, well, no. she was talking to him and then he hugged her and …" he stopped "it doesn't matter now anyway. She's pissed at me for all of it, so…I…I should just go, she doesn't need me fucking up her life"

"you know that's absolutely ridiculous right?" Lisa said quickly, "you had a fight, she hasn't left you? "

"she's not here? She sent me away like I was …. she told me to go"

"no, she told you to take a break and calm down, "Lisa corrected seeing his eyes look at her, "so, maybe, you should listen to the woman you love and take her advice"

He didn't respond. Lisa watched as Ty got up again and walked over to the mirror, his hand running over the necklace again.

"I don't know what to do Lisa" he whispered, "I've let her down, I acted like a complete idiot. She …she" he stopped and turned around as Lisa came up behind him, her hand slipping into his as she pulled him into a gentle hug.

"it's ok, tell me what happened"

He nodded, as Lisa ever so slowly walked him back towards the bed, where he sat down, she took a spot next to him and grasped both her hands around his. Encouraging Ty to open up and share the pain that now controlled him.

* * *

"hello?"

"Amy?"

"Grandpa?"

"are you ok?"

Amy shut her eyes and then took a breath, she was going to ring him in the morning, but Jack had as always prompted the contact. "yes, Im ok, well no, but I'm at Soraya's and I'm safe"

"you sure?" Jack didn't sound convinced.

"I take it Ty made it home?" she asked.

"yeah, Skyler is a good lad, he made sure he got here safe and sound"

"is he ok?" she asked timidly, she was mad at Ty, but she still loved him and with that love came concern for his wellbeing.

"what do you think?" Jack replied softly, "Lisa's talking to him now"

"Lisa?" Amy chewed her lip, "I thought he would have just gone to bed to sleep it off"

Jack chuckled, "this is Ty your talking about, right?"

Amy nodded and let a small knowing smile radiate across her lips. "I see your point; did he tell you what happened"

"Nope, hasn't said a word to anyone, but Skyler kind of filled us in, "Jack replied. "Amy? I don't like to interfere, but from what I've heard that Bray character instigated all this, so...I'm not sure as to why you're so mad at Ty for reacting?"

"he attacked someone Grandpa, for no reason" She retorted.

"no, that's not exactly true now is it, he did have a reason, and from what Skyler says a dam good one"

"so, you're saying its ok to go off and attack someone just because you think they've done something that you feel is wrong?" Amy asked, her voice a little strained.

"so, this guy. Bray didn't do anything to provoke this attack? he didn't bait Ty into playing a challenge game of pool against him, or make innuendo comments about his relationship with you?"

"Grandpa, I get it ok, he was jealous, which I told him on numerous occasions he had no need to be." She defended,

"I seem to recall you had a little trouble controlling your green streak when that Bella girl was here too? "Jack reminded her. "that almost came to blows as well as I recall, if Ty hadn't pulled you back, you might have caused some damage yourself"

Amy looked down, feeling a little hypocritical. "he tried to humiliate him, Grandpa, he played that game, knowing he could easily win, the intent being to leave Bray in a position where he couldn't cover the wager" Amy took a breath "that was not only wrong, but it was cruel"

"from what I heard, that Bray boy was the one who challenged Ty, he set the wager and he baited Ty into accepting"

"I know, I found that out after the fact, but it still doesn't mean what he did was right"

"Amy, I never said it was, but that young man in there also threw the game at your request, he paid the wager and tried to walk away, you have to give him credit for that at least. "Jack waited, hoping Amy could see it from a different point of view, "you have to know how hard that must have been for him, to let someone who had been riding him and tormenting him all night get the upper hand, and then to step aside"

"I know grandpa, I …... get it, but he didn't trust me, and he didn't trust in us, I'm sorry, I really am, but right now, im still mad at him, I'll be home in the morning ok, maybe by then he will have calmed down enough to at least talk this through."she laughed a dry laugh. "at least he will be sober and rational then"

Jack nodded, "yes, that's true, I know how hard it is to talk to him when he's been drinking, "

"I love you grandpa, and I love Ty, but…. I just need tonight to think ok, make sure he's safe and I'll see you in the morning "

"ok ok "Jack said, "love you too, do you want me to tell him anything?"

"no…... I'll text him later, just watch him ok, love you" her pretty voice quavered as the line went dead.

* * *

Ty and Lisa talked for over an hour, with her gentle tones and encouragements finally getting him to open up and share his feelings. He didn't go into too much detail, but she did convince him to stay around and not run. Lisa made him some tea and gave him some aspirin for his head as he then turned in for the night after taking a warm shower.

Jack watched as Lisa finally came out of the room, empty tray in hand as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"how's he doing "Jack whispered

"he's a mess, but he's working through it, I convinced him to stay, he had all but packed his bags when I first went in,"

"that's Ty alright, he's a runner" Jack nodded, "I thought he had got over that"

"obviously not, he's convinced she's left him, that Amy has somehow abandoned him and pushed him away, this stems from the past I think, with his mother and his father. That poor boy is terrified of being abandoned by those he loves."

Jack nodded, "those scars run deep, unfortunately, and I don't think they will ever truly go away."

"did you talk to Amy?" she asked as she sat down next to her husband "is she ok?"

"yes, she's fine, she's mad, and not all that open to talking to him yet, but come tomorrow, once she's calmed down too, hopefully, they can talk it through" Jack rubbed his face, he looked tired, and worn out. The drama in his family making him feel older than he was.

"we should go to bed, I don't think we will hear from him again tonight, "she kissed Jack on the cheek, "I'll keep an ear out for him, but let's leave this mess till the morning hey"

Jack stood up and took his wife's hand "that's a brilliant idea" he said as they slowly walked into their room together.

* * *

TY shut his eyes, he still felt sick, but his head had eased a little. The shower had helped, but now, the emptiness of Amy's room was tormenting him. He slowly sat up and flicked on the bedside light, he was in bed, his chest bare, as he stretched out on the soft sheets that still held her scent. His hand ran through his hair. Sensibility slowly slipped back into his subconscious as he relived his actions again. He was an idiot, he knew that now. And all that was left for him now was to try a fix the mess he had made. His hand touched his phone as he activated the screen, his spirits dropping when he saw there were no messages there.

He chewed his lip as he typed, he had to at least try, her silence was killing him inside. After a frozen moment of doubt, he hit send. The screen flashing as his message went out. His eyes drifted to the clock on the bedside, it read 12: 35... his tired eyes now sore and red. Ty took a breath and pushed his head back into the pillow, sleep still alluded him. He shut his eyes and tried to count, 1…2...4...5...6. Jo had told him techniques to get himself to relax and turn off his mind. But none of them seemed to be working this time. Ty took a deep breath and rolled onto his side, his head resting on Amy's pillow, her shampoo's scent still lingering on the fabric and giving him some respite.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes, her phone buzzed on the table next to her, she was curled up in Soraya's guest room... the lights off as she tried in vain to get some sleep, But like her lover. That slumber was not hers to have that night. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen, Ty's name on the window.

Amy swallowed deep and contemplated just hitting delete but knew that wouldn't solve a thing. She pressed the screen and the message opened. Her tired eyes reading his plea.

 _{I don't know what to say, sorry just doesn't sound good enough, so, all I got is…. I love you XX}_

Amy looked at the words, reading the pain and hurt between the lines, she hovered her fingers on the screen, hesitating in her reply, knowing in her heart he would be sitting there watching, hoping to god she would respond. She knew that if she didn't, he would ultimately take that as rejection as well, making him spiral even further into the dark. She hated thinking he was alone. Left with his pain, and his fear. Her heart telling her she could easily jump in the truck and drive over there, push open that door and tell him it was all going to be ok. But …. She couldn't, that anger was still there. And until it subsided, nothing he said or did was going to fix this.

She typed on the screen and then hit send. Shutting her eyes and putting the phone away, her eyes falling onto her engagement ring, she rolled it on her finger and felt her eyes well up, as she pulled it and her promise ring into her palm... A few moments past in the darkness of the guest room as she looked at those symbols of their love, her lip quivering as she placed the rings on the bedside table. Her body curling up into a ball as those damp eyes closed and she fought with all her strength to find that elusive slumber

* * *

Ty looked up, suddenly, the buzz from his phone making him jump. He looked at the screen, his heart in his throat as he read one simple line of text,

 _{I don't know what to say either, But I love you too, talk tomorrow xx}_

TY took a deep breath, she replied, that was a start a least, and she said tomorrow, that was more than a start that was a date a time to talk and fix this mess that he felt responsible for.

He hit the screen again, his heart beating in his chest.

 _{till tomorrow then xx I miss you}_

He waited, his eyes on that screen, the room illuminated by its glow. Those three little dots bouncing on the glass as Ty held his breath.

 _{sleep well}_

His heart sank for a second until those dots started to dance one more time.

 _{I miss you too}_

* * *

to be continued


	90. The Prodigal Son Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

Thanksgiving morning started at the Bartlett/ Fleming household early as expected. Lou and Lisa were up just after dawn, writing lists, making preparations and sorting the extravaganza that was to be the family meal that evening. Lou holding firm in her decision to not give the family recipe for the best turkey stuffing in the North Americas to anyone. Her mother had given her that family secret to cherish as her own, and no amount of persuasion from anyone was going to loosen her lips. Lisa was bringing her feel to the dinner too, her great Aunt Selma's Mincemeat and Pumpkin Pie also on the menu.

Jack, as Jack did on such occasions, was trying his hardest to stay clear of the nightmare that was unfolding in his kitchen. He took his coffee to the lounge as he pulled on his boots and readied himself for the litany of chores and instructions that were destined to be headed his way.

He had a rather busy day himself, cows to move, calves to check on and a rather reluctant conversation to have with Tim over the proper etiquette needed to score an invite to the family table that night.

He looked up as he saw the door to Amy's room slowly open, a tired and quiet Ty emerging from its dark interior.

"coffees hot" Jack said, trying to gauge the young man who looked like the life had been stolen from him.

"no …thanks, anyway" he whispered, as he walked the other way towards the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. Jack rolling his mustache with his fingers in concern. Lisa came into the lounge and looked at her husband, noting the look and querying it.

"everything ok?" she asked, seeing Jacks eyes where still transfixed with the hallway.

"I'm not too sure" He mused. Lisa looked again, the cogs turning as she caught on to Jacks train of thought.

"he's up?" she whispered,

Jack nodded, "bathroom"

"how does he look?" she said as she quickly came over to Jack and sat on the couch.

"not good" Jack grimaced. "but I'm not sure if that's due to what happened between him and Amy or the whisky hangover he possibly is suffering from too"

Lisa rung her hands together, not knowing if she should say anything more. "um…. He had a rather rough night"

"I know, I saw him come back remember?" Jack agreed.

"No…. Um "Lisa dropped her tone again mean afterwards honey, I …. I "

"you?" Jack inquired, his brow raised, not following

"look, I wasn't going to say anything but, I heard him call out and well, I…was worried, I thought Amy may have come back and they were fighting again but…."

"Lisa, just say it ok, "Jack encouraged, his concern mounting for his adoptive son.

"Um… you know how you told me about Amy and your conversation in Montana,"

"erh, Im not following Lisa, I had many talks with both Amy and Ty when I went down to get her?"

"Ok, fair enough, I'm referring to the one about Ty having …... um nightmares?" Lisa held Jacks eyes, seeing him start to catch on,

"the night terrors you mean," He asked,

His wife nodded, "yes, I…. I've never seen them or claim to know what they are but…. Jack… I think he had another one last night."

Jack rubbed his face, his eyes back on the hall, "what makes you say that, he was upset, he could have just been awake, and you know working through some things"

"no Jack, "Lisa said calmly, "he was far from awake, and I have to tell you, it was one of the most worrying things I've ever witnessed" Lisa dropped her gaze, as Jack wrapped his large hands around hers.

"you went in to him then, you saw it."

Lisa nodded, "Like I said, I thought they were fighting and well, when I opened the door he was… "she stopped her eyes filled with compassion and empathy, "he was rigid with fear Jack, his body trembling and …covered in sweat. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to touch him, wake him up, and he cried out, like he was in so much pain. It nearly broke my heart to see him …so …. lost and. I didn't know what to do"

"you should have woken me Lis, I could have helped you and him." Jack said quietly.

"I'm really worried Jack, this news about Talon had scared him, he might be acting all calm and in control, but what I saw last night, that's not a young man in control. He's terrified, "Lisa looked overcome by concern now. She loved Ty like a son herself now, they had grown close in her time working with him over at Lucky. Seeing him so distraught and vulnerable was distressing for her and she wanted to try to help if she could.

"I honestly don't think Talon will be stupid enough to go after Ty, not directly, it's too expected, it's too public," Jack said, his hand on his chin, "I get he's scared, but he's got the security and the police on his side, he's safe here, and Montana, well it's like Fort Knox thanks to Bastion."

"that's just it Jack, I don't think it's himself he's worried about, "Lisa responded. "when I went to him last night, he was calling for her, his voice filled with desperation and fear. It was like Amy was lost to him or something and he couldn't get to her" she swallowed, "its Amy, that fear isn't for himself, it's for her"

"so …we need a store run Grandpa, and I mean, you might want to take the big truck, it's a huge list, "Lou laughed as she came into the lounge, "I thought Amy was going to do it for me, but it seems she's sleeping in"

"Amy's not here" Jack said softly, his hand running over his whiskers. Seeing Lou's confused look, Lisa falling silent as Lou joined them.

"what do you mean not here, I heard her last night, talking with Ty, well more like Ty talking to her, he sounded rather upset, actually," she moved her eyes between them seeing there was more to this story than they were both letting on. "what's going on guys? where is Amy if she's not here with Ty?"

"it's a long story ok, and one I don't think we need to know every detail of. But let's just say that there was an issue last night and Amy and TY decided a night alone to regroup was probably a good thing"

"they had a fight didn't they, "Lou said, her tone circumspect. "It's thanksgiving and they are fighting!"

"it's a little more complicated than that Lou,"

"fine, ok, ok, I get it, But I need this list filled and if Amy's not going to do it for me then?"

"I'll do it, "Jack cut back, an idea coming to mind, "and I know just the offsider to give me a hand."

* * *

"so, you are planning on hiding out here all day or are you going to at least go and talk to him?" Soraya asked, As Amy poured herself a juice and sat at the small kitchen table,

"It's early, I have time, and… "Amy rebutted, her excuses sounding as hollow as she felt. The night had brought the quiet, and the quiet had brought reflection, and that had caused a quiet state of clarity to overtake her now troubled mind.

"it's not that early Amy, and you can't keep punishing him, you told me you said you'd talk to him today" Soraya sat down too, her fingers around her cup as she sipped her coffee.

"And I will, "Amy replied, "just not right now, I... I don't know what to say to him "

Soraya looked at the black liquid as it moved like a life form in her cup as she jiggled it, her pretty face showing her concerns,

"why are you being so hard on Ty Amy? "she finally asked, "he messed up, he let his jealousy get the better of him and did the wrong thing, in the scheme of it all, I don't think it was that bad really"

"he tried to beat a guy up Soraya! that's not nothing " she rebutted,

"Amy, he only did that because that guy was hugging you"

Amy didn't answer, she actually didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she was so mad. But she was. And that in its self was what was holding her away. She knew once she stepped through that door, they were going to have to face each other, and what each had said and done. Her guilt over making him throw the game was eating at her. She had felt his pain and humiliation when Bray called out his defeat. Ty was proud, and she loved that trait in him. And she had made him drop that self-pride and confidence and belittle himself all in the name of being true to her. And for what, she thought, to give some random guy she just met a moment of outlandish and brackish victory over him.

Her heart sunk, the worst thing was, She had no reason to be mad at him really at all. Ty had done exactly what she had asked him too, even though it went against everything that he stood for and was proud of. He humbled himself, humiliated himself, let some antagonistic ring-in taunt him and better him, all for her. Even though he was angry and mad at her actions. He still threw himself on the proverbial sword as she had decreed.

Amy looked up at her friend, knowing in her heart, that even though she was mad at him for not trusting her and their love. She really didn't give him all that much to hold onto when those insecurities flared. She wanted trust from him, but she gave him nothing but contempt and attitude in return.

"I'll talk to him, "she whispered, "ok, I will, "

Soraya smiled wide and nodded. "you should, you too belong together Amy, and its thanksgiving! you've been waiting for this holiday for ages, don't let Bray and his stupid ego antics screw this up ok"

Amy smiled, "since when did you become the head of the Ty Borden fan club?"

"I've always liked Ty, Amy, he's sweet, he's loyal, he's romantic and he is one of those guys that you just know your safe with. "she grinned, "and well, he's got that sexy, damaged bad boy vibe going for him, and what girl doesn't like a bad boy right?"

Amy giggled, "Skyler's far from a bad boy? I envy you sometimes, he's such a nice guy, without all the drama"

"he's sweet, and yeah, he's a nice guy, but trust me, there's a lot more to Skyler Davies than meets the eye, he's told me a few stories about what he and Ty used to get up too, those two are friends for a reason you know"

"how's it going by the way? You and him?" Amy asked, her juice on the table now, deflecting the conversation away from her and Ty. "I feel like a terrible friend, you're always helping me out with my boy issues and I hardly even ask you about how your love life is going?"

Soraya let one of her perfect smiles run across her beautiful face, "we are good, my love life is…good... "she hedged, "Skyler is a real gentleman, and I …. I dunno, I can see a future there, maybe"

Amy sprung up and hugged her friend, feeling the embrace returned, "I'm so happy for you, you deserve someone like Sky, really, I'm so happy its worked out, Ty had a feeling you two would..."Amy's smile faded, for a moment, he was once again by her side, and it was like the previous night hadn't happened.

The two girls hugged for a while longer until a knock at the door, pulled them apart, Maggie, Soraya mum smiling at them both as she went to greet their guest.

The best friends giggled and talked a bit more as voices carried from the doorway, Soraya finally looking up and holding Skylar's gaze as he came into the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over today? I thought you had a thing on with your family?" she said

"I do, I do, "he grinned, as he hugged her, and kissed her cheek, doing the same to Amy in welcome as she smiled back her own welcome. "but since our plans last night, didn't eventuate, …" he glanced at Amy who suddenly looked guilty again, "no offence Amy, and no harm done, but I thought, maybe breakfast? You and me? At Romaladies in the city?"

"Skyler, that's …. we would never get in there, not on Thanksgiving morning?" Soraya gushed, her eyes alive as she looked at Amy and then back at her boyfriend.

"it's all arranged, table for two, near the window, overlooking the gardens? "he gave her a coy look, his expression soft and enticing, "all I need now, is…. you?"

Soraya opened her mouth and sat in a sort of fish out of water kind of way. Her eyes falling again on Amy who sipped her juice, "I…. I'd love to …. But Amy's here and I …. I can't Skyler, I love you for the offer, but I …."

"NO!" No "Amy suddenly cut in, "you go, be with your guy, have your romantic breakfast and don't you worry about me ok, Im, just about to … to "she stalled, her words not wanting to form

"just about to?" Soraya pushed, "Im not going anywhere Until I hear you say it Amy?"

"Ok! Im just about to go home and talk to…Ty" she said flatly, "now go…. have a wonderful time"

"I'll just get changed, 'Soraya gushed as she kissed Skyler on the lips quickly and ran back to her room.

The silence between Amy and Skyler only lasted a second or so. Both smiling awkwardly at each other, both wanting to talk about the one thing the other didn't want to be the first to bring up.

"How is it going. Um you and ,,,,,, you haven't spoken yet I take it" Skyler finally broached.

"no, well, apart from a few short texts last night, no" Amy said softly, "you got him home ok right?"

"Yeah, well, I got him home, He didn't really say much, you know Ty, not a big talker"

Amy nodded, "he tried to say sorry to me last night, "she explained, "the texts you know, but I …. I just."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me Amy, I understand, Tys, well, he's a hard guy to love sometimes. But trust me, he's worth it. He's just got to believe it himself too"

"he doesn't make it easy Sky, "she said.

"no…. he doesn't, but there's an awesome guy under all that damage Amy, I have seen him come back from the edge, those scars, they run deep. But …. I've never met a truer friend."

Skyler gave her a gentle hug, "give him a chance hey, he screwed up, I know, but we all screw up Amy, love doesn't always come easy for those who have been denied it"

Any didn't answer,

Skyler touched her shoulder, "you know all that stuff he said was just him protecting himself right, he does that, when he thinks he's being betrayed or wronged, he lashes out, it's a self-preservation kinda thing, "

"you think I was betraying him," Amy whispered, looking into Skyler's eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I think Amy, but that Bray, he's a piece of work, be careful ok"

Amy chewed her lip, her eyes filled with confused worry.

"look Im just saying that I watched him goad Ty for most of the night, that innocent nice act he showed you, that wasn't the same Bray that joined us at KO's. "he leaned in, driving his point home, "Ty has a temper Amy, I'm not denying that or condoning it, but he was provoked, he loves you, and that makes you his biggest weakness"

Soraya came back into the kitchen, her smile wide as she spun around in a soft deep red wool dress. it clung to her body making her look even more beautiful with her soft tanned skin and dark curls.

"and there is the reason I breathe" Skyler said dramatically as he bowed and offered her his arm, His hand grabbing her coat as she looked back at Amy and waited

"you will go and see Ty, right? Talk this out, fix this, I mean it Amy, this is stupid, "she said, looking concerned at her friend. "it's thanksgiving, so will you think about what it is your actually grateful for and put that stubbornness away, just for today"

And with those parting words of wisdom she kissed her friend on the cheek, before stealing one more hug. Skyler wrapping her in her coat as they walked out the door in each other's arms.

* * *

"so…. The grocery run?" Lou pushed again as she heard the bathroom door open and watched a subdued and quiet Ty walk slowly back down the hall, he was dressed, long sleeve tee, jeans, boots. But he looked broken, hollow and slightly out of place. His hand grasping the doorknob to the bedroom as he went to go back inside its solitude.

"Ty and I will go" Jack said loudly, seeing Ty turn and look at him, his mouth slightly open and he shook his head.

"Um…. Jack, I was going to go and…. I …" he stammered quietly, feeling their eyes on him, knowing they all had questions about what had happened the night before. He wasn't up to answering them, he had no answers anyway. So, the idea of playing happy families, while the only person he wanted and needed still MIA, just didn't sit right on him in the morning light.

"NO. so,,,,,,, what your going to do, is grab your coat, and take me into town, we have a dinner to get ready for." Jack explained, his words slow and very pointed.

Ty rubbed his face, his hand still on the door knob, "Jack I really don't …. if it's all the same to you I'd just like to go in and."

"get your coat, "Jack said, that voice holding firm, it wasn't a suggestion now, it was a direction, "My truck is playing up, so, you're driving, end of story "

Ty sighed and knew better than to push the point, "ok, ok, "he whispered, his head disappearing into the bedroom for a second as he grabbed his coat. He came back and stood in the doorway, looking at the floor, his smile nowhere to be seen.

"you ready" Jack smiled, coming over to him as Lou and Lisa forced smiles of encouragement.

"no, but. what does that matter" Ty whispered, his shoulders slumped as he walked towards the door?

"you look a little green?" Jack laughed, thumping him on the back and pushing the reluctant sidekick forward. "Maybe I should drive"

Ty didn't argue, he grabbed Amy's wrangler keys from the hook on the wall and held them up to the old man, Jack snatching them from his fingers happily, his hand still in the middle of the young man's back as he gently forced him along.

"he isn't good at all is he? "Lou said quietly, "what on earth happened last night"

"I don't know all the details Lou, but we need to put this right, I can't bear to see him like that for another second"

"we got this Lisa" Lou smiled, "you and me…. we can fix it"

* * *

Amy pulled Tys truck up out the front of the ranch house, her eyes noticing her Wrangler was gone from its usual park in front of the barn. She chewed her lip. Her mind trying to decipher where he may have disappeared to. She had expected him to be at home. Amy looked at her hands, ever since she left Soraya's house, Skyler words kept playing in her mind. She rubbed her eyes, feeling foolish, feeling shallow. She had let something so silly and in coincidental get between them. And now, she had no clue where he even was or how to fix it.

Her mind started to churn through possibilities, maybe he had gone for a drive, to clear his head. Maybe he had headed to Lucky? He did say he was going to at some point while he was home. She chewed her finger, the worry setting in. Maybe he had run…. Run from her.

Slowly she walked towards the house, Ty's keys in her hands as she curled them tight in her fingers. It was a little after 9am and the ranch was in full morning setup, she watched as ranch hands went about their work rosters, moving horses, unpacking feedlots and mucking barn stalls. Her troubled eyes seeing Will and Bray as they moved some jumps. Her eyes moving away as Bray waved from where he stood. She didn't respond. Her silence and refusal her first step in putting this right.

Amy walked up the porch and headed inside. She needed to fix this, and she needed to fix this now. Things had been said, on both sides, feelings had been hurt. But she knew one thing over anything else. She loved Ty more than anything in the world and now, in the light of day she realized she had acted like a petulant child. Spitting the proverbial dummy when he didn't act the way she wanted him too.

She walked into the kitchen to see Lisa suddenly look up and give her a gentle smile.

Lou was in the lounge, on the phone to a florist, trying to organize some table arrangements for the evening meal,

"well. I was starting to worry you may have forgotten your way home "Lisa said softly.

Amy twisted her fingers around Tys keys before hanging them on the hook in the mudroom. "I'm sorry, I just needed to think is all, "

"Well, how about we put the kettle on and turn some of that thinking into words?" Lisa replied, her voice soft and inviting, encouraging her granddaughter to open up and let her in.

"I'd like that" Amy said, as she took a seat at the table, her eyes downcast. "I think I've made a huge mistake Lisa?"

Lisa turned on the kettle and took a seat opposite, taking her hands in hers, as she had done to Ty the night before. "tell me about this mistake that you think you've made"

"well, I'm sure you are aware that Ty and I…well we had this fight and I …. I sort of …well I got so mad at him and I kinda lost it…. a bit" She whispered,

"a bit?" Lisa pushed, her brow raised. Pushing Amy to actually take responsibility for her actions.

"well, no…. a lot" Amy said, her eyes still on her hands, "I, I just got so mad when he…."

"when he what?"

"when he got all… oh I don't know it's all just a big mess now anyway, "Amy dropped her shoulders. The drive back to Heartland from Soraya's had given her some time to think. To put the events of the night before back into perspective. When she had lost it a Ty, she had thought, she had believed that he was the one who had set the pool game in motion against Bray. That it had been Ty who had tried to embarrass and scorn him. A way to express his unfounded jealousy, even though she had assured him he had no need to worry. But now, after the temper and anger had left her, there was this ache, in her heart that was telling her she had jumped the gun. Attacked him over something that actually wasn't his to own.

Ty had told her himself, as she sent him away, that he hadn't instigated it. But still, in her childish stubborn schoolgirl anger she wouldn't relent. She had pushed the only person, who had vowed to always be by her side, away. Knowing full well that kind of rejection would cripple him.

It was cruel, it was manipulative, and it was something she now felt disgusted at herself for.

"how is he?" she whispered, those blue eyes finally looking up at her adoptive grandmother.

"he's been better, "Lisa replied. "I tried to talk to him last night, but, well, he's not all that open to sharing right now"

Amy nodded, "that's my fault, I caused this, "

"Shhh, Amy, there's fault of both sides, the little he did say said as much, he let his insecurities over this other your man get the better of him too, it's hard for him you know, to see you with others, having a life without him."

"But, that just it Lisa, Bray and Will, they are ranch hands, that it, I was friendly with them because they work here, it was never more than that," she took a breath trying to make it clear in her own head too, "I told him that, over and over again, and still he went for Bray in the parking lot, That hug meant nothing, I didn't even hug back,! So, I …. "

"Bray hugged you? In front of Ty? and you allowed it" Lisa asked incredulously,

Amy rubbed her face, "yes, he caught me by surprise, he was telling me how happy he was at winning the game and how he thought I was on his side and…. I set him straight, I told him I was with TY, "

"Amy, you can't be that naive, can you? look at it from Tys point of view hey, just for a moment. "

"I know, I am, now, and I feel terrible, I should never have made him throw the game like that, it wasn't fair, But I thought he had set it all up. I thought he was the one who was trying to …."

Lisa covered her mouth, "Amy, you told Ty he had to throw the game! no wonder he reacted so harshly when he saw you with the man he just lost too., that must have been excruciating for him"

Amy covered her face, her eyes wet as the reality hit home, "I was just so mad that he didn't trust me, and I …." she twisted her rings around her finger, seeing the sun catch them. "I've messed this whole thing up, we …. we were supposed to spend Thanksgiving together, and …. I drove him away. "she started to tremble as it all started to crash down on top of her. "I'm such an idiot Lisa, I love him so much and I hurt him…. I deliberately tried to hurt him"

Lisa got up and came over to her granddaughter and hugged her tight, feeling her quake as the disappointment in herself took hold. "Im just a stupid kid, he …. loves me so much and I …."

"Shh, shhh, it's ok, "Lisa soothed, "he loves you too, "

Amy shook her head as she cried, "I don't see how, he's gone, he's probably on his way back to Montana by now, and I don't blame him, I practically chased him away, why did I do it Lisa, why did I make him think I …."

Lisa rubbed Amy's back and held her close, a small smile on her lips. The both of them, Ty and Amy were so similar it was scary. Here was Amy, crying in her arms, telling her she loved him, and it was all her fault, when not more than seven hours earlier, she sat with Ty, his hands in hers, his heartbreaking as he said exactly the same thing.

She squeezed Amy's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"he hasn't gone back to Montana, he's out with Jack on a supply run, "she whispered, "so how about you go and clean yourself up and when he gets back, which he will, you can tell him exactly what you just told me."

* * *

"Ok, well I think that's the last of it" Jack said, his arms filled with boxes of groceries. Ty also right behind him, encumbered with a huge bag filled to the brim with fresh vegetables and fruits.

"we haven't forgotten anything have we?" Jacks eyes scanning the haul, he didn't want to spend his Thanksgiving running back and forth to Hudson.

"Um, I. don't think so" Ty said softly, his smile small, he had been quiet all morning, Jacks attempts to pull him out into the light and make him part of the day succeeding partly, he was helping, but he was by no means really engaging.

"Well, come on then, let's get to the hardware store so I can get these damn soft pulse lights that Lou seems determined to put up. "he rolled his eyes as they headed out of the grocery stores front doors, Jacks growls about being used as a cart horse making Tys soft smile grow at his antics.

The ride back to Heartland was a quiet one too. Jack humming to himself as Ty looked sedately out the window. His green eyes watching the landscape flash by.

"Winters coming "Jack said, seeing Ty nod in response "and that means we need to get to winterizing the ranch, "

Ty looked over at him, "for the snow? You mean?" he said softly,

"yeah, you got a plan in place for Lucky?" Jack asked, "it gets rather cold up here you know, "

Ty looked back out at the fields that flew by them "Um. yeah, Bastion I…. I'll ask Bastion"

Jack chewed his lip, the non-committal response making him worried, this was not the confident young man that had turned up a few days ago, his smile wide, his new fearless persona on display. This was a shell of that self-assured, strong and happy individual. He was quiet, and he was withdrawn, one could even say slightly fractured. He complied with instructions but didn't have that spark. It was gone. That light that had shone so bright was hardly a flicker now.

"You sleep well?" Jack continued, the wrangler thundering along the country road. Jack wasn't going to give up, not without giving it a good college try anyway.

"Um. yes, and ….no "Ty replied,

"Lisa said she heard you? You sure everything is ok?" he pushed. These one-line answers were going nowhere.

Ty shook his head ever so lightly, his eyes back on the scenery, "nothing's ok, not anymore"

"you want to talk about it, maybe it will help If you get it off your chest?" Jack offered.

Ty looked down at his hands, his knuckles grazed from when he pushed them into the wall behind KO's "it's all a mess, and I don't know how to fix it Jack, I don't even know where to start"

Jack sighed, "is this about the fight last night or the night terrors you've been having?"

Ty swallowed, "she…. she told you about them?" he enquired, feeling like he was ashamed for the old cowboy to know.

"yes, she did, and so did Lisa, "Jack replied, "we are worried about you Ty, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep."

"I…. I don't sleep, not without …" he stopped, as he took in a breath and rubbed his hand "I'm tired Jack, I'm just about done"

"now-now, come on, "Jack slowed the jeep and pulled it over to the side of the road, putting it into park and turning to look at his passenger. "this will blow over, it was a stupid childish fight over something as insignificant as petty jealousy. You've both weathered bigger storms and come out on top"

Ty nodded, "I tried Jack, honestly I did, I screwed up, I let that jerk get to me and lost my temper … I want to fix this I do, but she walked away from me, I reached out to her last night, but I think it's too little too late"

"you told me that you loved my granddaughter? Remember that, you said you didn't care if I didn't approve or gave my blessing. You loved her and that was all that mattered" Jack was challenging him now. Wanting to make that fire inside of Ty re-spark.

"I …do… "he whispered, "but…."

"there's no Butts kid, there's only actions and I think it's about time you got yourself back in the game and started to show Amy your sorry, rather than just spouting words at her"

Ty didn't answer, he simply looked away, those green eyes of his back on the mountains in the distance.

"if you love her as much as I know she loves you, then I don't see the issue" Jack said finally. His hands hitting the shift again as he pulled back out onto the road. "you want her, then cowboy up and go get her. "

"of course, I want her" TY said, his expression sparking slightly, a sad glint in his green eyes, "but. Im not sure anymore if she still wants me"

* * *

"how long does it take to get some groceries Grandpa!" Lou exclaimed, glaring at him as he walked, well trudged through the mudroom door, his arms once again overburdened with bags and boxes of goods all deemed necessary for this master of a feast.

Lou grabbed two of the boxes off of him and placed them on the table as Lisa started to rummage through them, looking for the ingrediencies she needed to create her pumpkin pie.

Ty coming in just behind Jack, two boxes of leafy vegetables blocking his view of the room.

"where are the potatoes! I said baby potatoes grandpa," Lou wined,

"for the love of…. "Jack growled, his eyes flickering to Ty as Lou pulled the boxes away from him too, placing them next to the first two. "did you at least go to the hardware store? I need those lights Grandpa"

Jack rubbed his face in exasperation, realizing he had missed that part of the outing, even though he had mentioned it to Ty when they had been in the grocery store.

"You forgot didn't you!" Lou almost yelled. Her face red as she stormed off towards the lounge following her grandfather. Lisa chuckling at her antics. Her eyes falling onto Ty as he gave a gentle smile.

"I can go back and get them for her" he offered, his hand holding Amy's wrangler keys. "it's no trouble"

Lisa nodded as he went to turn back to the door, a slight cough making him look back at her as her eye guided him towards the lounge rooms archway. Where Amy now stood quietly, one hand wrapped around the other.

Lou, Jack, and Lisa suddenly stilled as the house fell into an eerie silence. The two lovers who were at war suddenly face to face again.

"can I come with you?" Amy finally asked, her voice soft and hesitant, waiting for him to refuse her. He had every right, she had pushed him away first by rights.

Ty hadn't really turned around; his head was turned towards her as he held his line to the mudroom door.

"if you want too, ok," he said gently, his eyes looking back at Lisa as she smiled at him in encouragement. making him then open a slight slither of hope to Amy "I'd like that"

"you go, "Jack suddenly cut in, pushing Amy to the door as Ty walked through it, keeping his distance. "just watch out for the wet roads ok, they can be a little slippery. "

Amy kissed his cheek and looked back out the door, Ty hadn't waited for her. he had walked back to the wrangler and was climbing back in, making her feel that distance he was putting between them, she swallowed, trepidation taking her over, maybe, he wasn't ready to forgive her at all"

"go…" Jack whispered, "talk to him, fix this Amy, "

"I'm trying grandpa, "She replied, her eyes worried as she slowly headed out the door.

* * *

Winter was definitely on its way, the roads out of the hills were carpeted in a cool soft leaf litter, From the velvety greens of the ranch lands, dotted with late-blooming flowers, to the crimson carpets of high alpine meadows with their stands of yolky larch trees. Their soft needles turning a surreal shade of burnished copper. Amy's' eyes watched the shades of yellow, burnt copper and deep red set orange flutter by, the landscape ablaze with color.

"I looked for you when I came home, "Amy said, deciding that if Ty wasn't going to talk for the journey to Hudson at least she was going to attempt it. The wrangler rolling along the back roads as Ty watched the route through the windscreen. He hadn't really said anything to her since they started their track, his eyes had stayed on the road ahead.

"Jack asked me to…. go to…" he responded, finally "Dinner prep for Lou"

Amy nodded, noting his gentle tone. Her eyes watching him, wanting him to snap or yell at her, something, anything was better than this placid impasse.

"Ty, "she started again, "please, I ... I think we need to talk,"

Ty turned the wheel slightly and followed the bend in the road, "ok…. we can talk?"

Amy chewed her lip, this wasn't working. She was trying to get him to engage, but still, he held her at bay. "you're mad at me,"

Silence, more scenery, fences, grazing cows, blue sky.

"no, I'm not mad at you Amy, "he stated,

"well, if you not mad at me, why are you acting like you are? " she cut back, the frustration getting to her.

"I'm not acting like anything, you asked to come to Hudson with me, I said yes, "he explained, "you asked if we could talk, I said yes? "he took a breath, as he pulled up to a T- junction and finally looked over to her. "what do YOU want me to say?"

"I want you to say what's on your mind, to talk, like I said we could when you texted me last night" she pushed. "we need to talk Ty, I can't handle much more of this, I need to know where I stand!" her eyes welled as she watched him study her, his foot pressing the break as the wrangler slowed to a stop as he turned the corner. Ty pulled it over on to the side of the road. Near a large open field.

"I don't know what to say to you, Amy," he explained, "I thought about this all night, and I suppose I just came to accept the fact that maybe ….you don't want …..to be with me anymore" His heart broke when he muttered the words, they cut at him as they left his lips, but he didn't want to fight anymore, he was done. He adored her, but if this was it, then he would simply have to accept it no matter how much it hurt or destroyed him.

Amy's' eyes grew big and glassy, "Ty, I …do, I want to be with you, I love you" she reached for his hand, clasping it in hers as she watched him. His eyes moving away from her as he looked down at the connection she was evoking between them.

"I want to believe you, Amy, I do, but…. I got to ask, why did you choose to side with Bray over me then?" he asked her Simply.

Amy's lip dropped, seeing the pain she had caused him, this was as raw as it got. He was exhibiting this deathly calm emotion, but she could see the destruction in his eyes. She had ripped him apart in one stupid moment of teenage anger, angst, and stubbornness.

"I didn't mean to Ty, I was trying to smooth it over, to show you I could handle it, that you could trust me and that … …." she stopped, seeing his eyes look away, his heart closing her off. this wasn't working, trying to vindicate herself wasn't consoling him or assisting her in their relationship right now. Amy took a deep breath and decided to take another tack. "Ok, Look, Ty, I'm sorry, I should never have taken Bray's side over you. It was wrong and I see that now, but in all fairness, I'm not the only idiot in this, you shouldn't have started that fight either, if it wasn't for Skyler getting in the way, this could have turned out even worse, you could be up on assault charges, or the media could have caught wind of it, Lucky could have been affected."

"ok, I'll wear that," he said gently, "but that doesn't change the fact that you did choose to side with that... guy over me" he whispered, "You chose to believe him, and that's why I have to ask if you still want this, what we have, if you still want to be with me?"

"Yes, I'm here now aren't I, I want this, I want us?" she breathed. "And Im so sorry for making you ever doubt that"

"that's just it Amy, I don't know if I believe that anymore, "he rubbed his face, knowing his words hurt her but still needing to say his piece. "I've been hurt by a lot of people in my life, I've learned to deal with it, handle the pain, be it physical, mental, emotional, "he smiled ironically, "I kinda expect it now I suppose, but you, you were the first person I ever truly felt safe with. "he took a breath, his words coming from his heart "I trusted you, I let you in, I felt like I had you beside me, always, that no matter what you had my back, but…. When you let that arse get between us, when you chose him and his needs over me and mine, I started to feel like,, maybe I'm alone in this, I don't want to hurt you, Amy, but maybe you're not ready for this after all, maybe I'm expecting too much from you, from what we've got, " his eyes looked at the rings on her finger, "I just don't know anymore."

Amy's lip trembled, she rolled the rings on her finger, not knowing now if she should take them off and give them back, had she really caused this much damage to their relationship that he was contemplating pulling back from it.

"I do want this, "she whispered, her face now looking at her hands "I do want you, "

He didn't respond, he simply pushed the lever on the door and got out, Amy watching as he walked slowly along the roadside, his hands in his pockets, his head down.

Amy jumped from the truck too, running up beside him and taking his arm, making him stop as she looked up at him. "Ty don't walk away from me, Please, I'm an idiot ok, I admit it, please let me make this up to you, I don't care about Bray or Will, all I care about is you. "she touched his cheek as he looked down at her. His emotions still guarded and so hard to read. "I got mad and I acted like a child, I'm so sorry Ty, I should never have pushed you away like that, "Amy wiped her eyes, seeing his face change slightly as one of her tears fell. He hated seeing her cry, but he didn't know how else to make her see how he was feeling, how her actions had hurt and impacted on him" I should have come home with you and sorted it out. Talked it through and listened to you when you tried to explain,"

"but you didn't Amy, you chose to listen to him "he said softly, his words stinging her "and when you sent me away, told me you wanted a break, that ripped my heart out, I thought I'd lost you, and I don't want to feel like that ever again. "he swallowed, "I don't want this to ruin what we got, but I can't just pretend it didn't happen, I need some time, to,"

"Time?" she stammered, fearing the worst, her eyes falling onto her rings again as she twisted them, "please Ty, "she begged now, her tears welling again, "please don't… I love you…. Im so sorry, I …I don't want to lose you, Ty"

"shh ok, I'm not breaking up with you" he explained, seeing the fear in her, "but I just need to find some common ground again, please say you understand, "

Amy nodded, not liking it, but accepting that her actions had caused damage to their relationship. He wasn't saying it wasn't repairable, he was saying it was going to take a little time for the scars and wounds to heal. He was seeking understanding, she had hurt him, deeply with her actions, and now she had to wait for the damage to repair itself.

Amy gave him a soft nod, sniffing back the tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she breathed, "please tell me I'm still your girl?"

"I'm sorry too" he whispered, "and yes, you are now and always will be my girl, " he smiled lovingly at her , touching the corners of those beautiful eyes and seeing the love she had for him was still there "I let Bray get under my skin too, so this is not all on you ok, I let him push my buttons "he said, his thumb wiping the tears away, "but I suppose it just made me realize that if some idiot like Bray can cause us to fall like this, then ... what does that say about us, about what have got? is it really as strong as we thought it was?"

Amy nodded, "it is strong TY, I know it, and I'll prove it to you, I'll get Grandpa to fire him, him and Will, that way they won't ever come between us like this again,"

Ty shook his head, "don't, wills a good kid Amy, and that's not what I want "

"well, tell me what I need to do to make this up to you, to prove to you that I love you and I …. want to marry you"

Those five little words made that spark in Ty's heart flicker again, it was the same feeling he got when his fingers touched hers for the first time the night he arrived at Heartland, she had brought him dinner after his father had left him unceremoniously on their doorstep. Back then Amy had felt it too, it was a charge, a tingle that made him what to get to know that beautiful country girl with the big blue eyes.

He finally let a small smile creep across his lips, "kiss me" he whispered, "kiss me like you want this, you want me, and I'll never doubt it again"

Amy let out a small whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck in one sudden, heart filled moment, her lips pressing to his as she kissed him with all the love and conviction she had with in her. His hands coming to rest on her waist as he slowly, quietly started to kiss her back. The tears running from her eyes dampening his cheeks as he pressed his hands to her face and held her.

"I want this, "she cried, pushing the kiss again, between sobs, "I want you, please Ty, say you still want me too "

He nodded, his forehead pressed to hers as he felt his own eyes let go "I never stopped wanting you Amy" he whispered, holding her close on the side of the road as the chill of the fall breeze caught the ends of her long blonde hair." I want you so much it hurts, "

"I love you" Amy cried, as he kissed her back with the same conviction she had shown him when their lips first met.

"I love you too" his own tears now mixing with hers as he smiled and stepped back. "And you were right, "he sniffed.

Amy sucked in a quick quivery breath, not following him. He lips peppering kisses across his cheeks.

"I was jealous ok, I hated seeing that dick all over you, "he kissed the top of her brow, continuing to cup her face in his now damp hands. "but your right, I shouldn't have attacked him, that wasn't right"

She shook her head, not wanting him to wear any of the guilt of the night before.

"It scared me, Amy, I've never felt like that before, like ever, you're the only one I've ever wanted and when I thought that was threatened I ...I just saw red"

"green, you saw green" she teased, seeing his lip curl in slight jest at her gentle attempt at humor. "but I was a bitch, and there's absolutely no excuse for that"

"ok, I saw green" He concurred. His lips kissing her again, "and you're not a bitch, trust me, I've known a few in my time, and you're far from worthy of that title"

"I'm sorry, "she said again as they turned back towards the truck, her hand feeling his as it slid around it and give it a gentle squeeze. "I shouldn't have told you to throw that game, it was wrong, and Im going to prove to you over the next few days, how stupid and wrong I have been."

He touched her cheek again as he opened the door of the jeep for her,

"No …all I want is to put all this behind us ok, "he whispered, "I did it for you, because you asked me too, I didn't like it, but I did it, " he hugged her again before going to shut the door, "because I love you, Amy Fleming , and I'd do anything for you"

* * *

"happy thanks giving!" Scott called as he came through into the kitchen, Lou looking over her shoulder at him with a relieved smile. The Heartland kitchen and dining table was the center of activity in preparation for the thanksgiving festivities. There were food bowls, flan trays, oven utensils, and baking racks everywhere. With half prepped food and condiments littering every surface. Lou was in her element and Scotts quick kiss on the cheek was all he was going to get in the way of affection as she whipped together that looked like the best stuffing mix he had ever seen.

"Don't get to close Scott, you're likely to be sucked into the madness" Jack teased as he dodged Lisa as she came through the room from the lounge with handfuls of fresh flowers and table decorations.

"actually Scott, be a dear will you, take these lights and put them around the front porch, the staple gun is over there, and the cable ties are in the drawer near the side doors. "

Scott nodded, like the good little lieutenant he was and headed off on his task, the idea of staying out of the kitchen growing on him by the minuet.

It was about two hours later that Ty pulled the wrangler back up in front of the ranch house, he killed the engine and stepped out onto the soft shale drive, his hands holding a small box that had four smaller boxes inside it filled with Pulse light strands.

Amy came around to him, her smile soft, but genuine her fingers taking two of the boxes from him as they walked into the house together.

Jack looked up from the mess that was the constructs of Lisa's pumpkin pie, his smile wide as he noticed the closeness between Ty and Amy as they entered. It wasn't perfect, but it was an improvement on where it had been when they left. So, he was happy to claim the small victory.

"here's your pulse lights "Ty smiled, handing the boxes to Lou as she quickly came over to him, her hands pushing down her apron as she attempted to clean them from her food prep.

Ty happily handed them over, his hand now free, he let it fall to his side, his knuckles grazing Amy's hand as his fingers pulled her hand to his as he enveloped it.

"so…. You two going to help or are you going to stand there and hold hands all day" Lou said with a smile, seeing Ty glance at Amy and hold her gaze.

"TY, potatoes, Amy, carrots! NOW!" Lou commanded, sending them both scurrying over to the counter where Ty grabbed a vegetable peeler and handed a bunch of fresh carrots to Amy, his grin a little cheeky as he flicked her with water from the sink.

"Hey!" she giggled, nudging his shoulder and pushing him with her hip, making him sidestep slightly and lose the potato he had just pulled from the bucket. He jumped and juggled his hands, the large vegetable rolling from one hand to the other as he finally secured it again and threw her a smile of accomplishment.

The afternoon saw the family working as one, all together doing their part. The sun finally setting as Lou pulled the most beautifully cooked turkey from the oven. The table set, the meal prepared and served. With the family all as one, seated around the table. Jack smiling as he sharpened the carving knife against the steel.

They all turned when a nervous cough came from the kitchen door. Tim watching them, his face a little apprehensive. He didn't move, Jacks eyes on him. They had spoken earlier in the day, Jack laying it all on the line, Tim knew, if he wanted to be part of the family, let alone the dinner he was going to have to toe the line. The girls and Lisa also not saying a word to his appearance. Tim hadn't been in the house or on the ranch since the night Ty arrived back home, he had torn strips off of him then, fighting over his suitability to love and respect his daughter.

No one moved, there was this expectancy in the air that just wouldn't shift, until…. Ty stood up from the table, moved his chair and came to stand before Tim, the older one now watching on warily as he waited for what he knew could only be a request for his removal. This kid, this young man before him, held the power to banish him, the question on Tim's mind now was, would he use it?

"Happy Thanksgiving Tim," Ty said softly, offering his hand out in friendship, hoping that for once they could get along.

Tim stood stoically for a moment, not sure if this was a rouse to simply throw him off guard or one of the bravest and respectful things he had ever seen from a young man determined to once and for all clear the air. Tim nodded and finally took Tys offering, his large hand shaking the youngers in acceptance.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too kid"

"Ok, let's eat!" Jack laughed, pulling Ty's attention back to the table as Tim took his seat at the far end.

The family now complete, the meal of the century spread out before them. The table looked amazing to say the least, its traditional centerpiece being Lou's handmade baked from hard pastry cornucopia, featuring a rams' horn filled with fruits and grains. There was the best-looking Maple Roast Turkey with rich brown gravy, A Harvest Rice Dish, a favorite for most and Mashed Potatoes with Fried Mushroom, Carrots Bacon, and Onion

And Lou's secret family recipe for the best bread and celery stuffing ever to pass their lips.

Amy scooped a luscious spoonful of Maple Cranberry Sauce on to her plate as Lisa smiled with pride as she placed down her own family's traditional masterpiece, Mincemeat, and Pumpkin Layer Pie. Jack kissing her cheek as she took her seat beside him.

He tapped his glass, gaining everyone's attention as he got to his feet, the table quiet as he took a moment then opened the meal.

"I think the key word for our family this year is 'strength'. We made it through some tough times. We made it through some good ones too. But the one thing this year that makes me proud to raise my glass here with all of you today, is How we made it through the maze that was 2018 without being worse for wear? We did that, by being together. We provided shoulders to cry on and shoulders to climb on. We laughed together, and we worried together. We remained a family when it mattered most. We opened our hearts and lives to new members, who now find their place at this table, as one of the family too. We cried we lost, we triumphed, and we overcame. That's what I'm so grateful for, this year and every year. Thank you for being my family, thank you for showing that no matter how bad it gets. We will always have each other! Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

All glasses raised higher as the table rose to join the Bartlett matriarch in his sauté.

"happy thanks giving!"

* * *

"I honestly don't think I could eat another thing" Ty groaned as Amy chuckled and brushed out her hair. They had retired to her room after an evening of fine food, merriment, and family closeness. Finishing with board games and movies around the open fire.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror, her brush sliding though her hair as she slowly pulled out the braids she had worn for the day. Ty sat on the bed, his hands rubbing his tired face as he yawned and stretched his arms. His jacket now on the chair.

"why am I so tired!" he grumbled, Amy watching him from her chair in front of the dresser, "it's the turkey, it's got this hormone in it, tryptophan, it makes you sleepy, but I think it's also got to do with the fact you ate 4 slices of Lisa's pumpkin pie!"

"it was nice ok" he smiled, "I like pumpkin pie"

"good to know," she grinned back, her eyes on him from the mirror's reflection. "I'll remember that for next year "Amy's eyes dropped, "if there's going to be a next year, of course?"

Ty took a breath and came over to her, his hands sliding around her shoulders as she watched him from where she sat. He eyes big and glassy. The day had been wonderful, family and loved ones all together. Something he had never really experienced anywhere else but at that family table. But there was still this silence between them, that she was desperate to fill. Ty had told her he needed time, and Amy knew that although he had been open and friendly with the family, they still had a ways to go between the two of them.

Ty lent down and kissed the top of her head, his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her in the mirror "I'd like there to be a next year?"

"so, would I" Amy whispered back, taking the comment as a win. But not pushing the boundaries too much. This was at Ty's pace, and she was going to follow his lead.

He watched her a little while longer, as she finished her hair, his eyes following the brush as it ran through those golden corn strands. Amy paced it slowly on the dresser and picked up her necklace, the one he gave her in Montana. She placed it around her neck as saw the smile creep across his lips as his hands took the chain and fastened it at the back of her neck. Amy twisted her hair, readying it for a ponytail when she heard him whisper again.

"No… leave, it down, "he said. His hands slipping through it gently as he smiled at her again. "I like it down"

Amy nodded, as she slowly stood up. She had changed into pj pants and a soft white tee when they had first gone into their room. Ty also in sweats and a tank. Her eyes caught his as his hands found hers. His expression soft and calm as he pulled her close and hugged her.

"I love you Amy Fleming" he whispered into her ear, his eyes closed as he savored the closeness.

"I love you too Ty, "She replied, her eyes now on his as her hand cupped his cheek "you are my future and I promise you that will never change"

Ty smiled again, his head tilting as he came slowly, in for a reassuring kiss. His lips grazing hers as she held still, not wanting to spoil the moment. That gentle embrace, those seconds where their lips touched was the purest love and connection Ty had felt in months. She was still his girl, she was in his arms and she loved him. Everything else faded into obscurity. It didn't matter anymore. All that he cared about now was making that connection stronger and one he knew was for him alone.

He turned his head again, deepening the kiss, his tongue pressed to hers as he wrapped her in his arms. Amy followed his lead, she let him ask and then gave her response, never denying him, never making him feel abandoned and alone again. This was her gift to him, the only way to show him her commitment not only to him but to what they had together, to their love. The strongest force she had ever encountered in her lifetime.

"make love to me Ty" she whispered, his lips on her neck now as his hands slid up and down her soft arms.

"Amy …. I …" he whispered, she could feel his hesitation, that defense system of his still on the boundaries of his heart. "maybe we need to …. slow this down" he finally said, still holding her, but pulling back his kiss.

Amy's eyes opened, searching his, "ok…. whatever you need ok, I understand, you said you needed time so…" she swallowed, hiding her disappointment, showing him that she did truly understand,

Ty shook his head, his green eyes searching her face as his hands came up and cupped her cheeks "god I want you, but I need to know this is real Amy, that this is what you want, that Im what you want"

"you are!" she breathed "you're my world Ty, and I'm so sorry for ever making think otherwise"

His eyes dropped as he slid his hands down her shoulders. His body aching for her, but those fears still holding him to ransom. "I need to be sure"

Amy nodded and put her arms around his neck, her lips pressing to his in one last ditch attempt to reassure him. Her kiss was perfect, it was strong yet subtle, inviting but reassuring too. Her mouth molding to his perfectly like two perfect halves to an even more perfect whole.

She felt him give in, she felt the walls fall, his arms engulfing her as that fire sparked again. Within moments, clothes were discarded, and he was looking down into those pools of blue that had mesmerized him for the day he met her. His breath on her chin as she ran her fingers up his now bare back.

"don't make me doubt this again, Amy, don't take this from me ok" he whispered, "I…I need this to be forever" his shoulders holding himself above her as he waited, needing to hear her say it, needing to know that if he gave his heart and his body again, this time, it was for real. For always.

Amy kissed his lips, her leg moving and curling around his bare behind, giving him access to all of her. To what now truly and whole heartedly belonged to him.

"don't be scared" she breathed, feeling his body reposition above her, he was holding back, she could feel it, those nerves, those fears still playing in his mind. "love me, Ty, love me so I can love you"

Amy lifted her head, her lips pressing to his again as she moved her other leg as wrapped it around his other hip, Ty's shoulders trembling as he rested above her, their love so close now he knew she was his perfect fit. The yin to his yang, the other half of his soul.

And as that thanksgiving night drew to a close around them, he let that connection engage once more. Their love and commitment making them whole once again. Nothing had ever felt that good or that right for Ty, he didn't rush, he took his time, Savoring the bond and making sure every movement every caress was an expression of what they had between them. They loved away the night, the room draped in a soft amber glow as his body moved in perfect unison with hers. Amy hands around his shoulders as he rolled his hips, again and again, his eyes shut as he lost himself in what they were creating. This was more than sex, this was more than makeup sex, this was pure unadulterated love. A love that took them into oblivion together as Amy's muscles contracted around him. Ty opened his eyes, Amy doing the same as they fell, the ride over the edge, taken in unison as they let it overtake them. Their bodies falling together side by side, when they were done. Chests heaving as the tidal wave left the shores.

Ty smiled at her, his hand touching the tip of her nose. His hair damp with sweat as he stretched out and opened his arms to her, so she could cuddle into his side. They lay like that, together in silence, simply being as one. their bodies close, their minds closer still. A perfect moment, a perfect love. The night around them silent and still.

"you sleepy?" she whispered, her lips kissing his chest as he looked down at her, the clock on the bedside showing that time had rolled on around them.

"not in the slightest" he responded.

"it's late?"

"still not sleepy"

"I have school tomorrow "Amy's voice not sounding as playful with that comment.

"I'll drive you?" he offered, "and pick you up?"

"that will cause a stir?" she said, "the press? Remember"

"I don't care, "he grinned, "you got a choice, it's me …. or its Bruce?"

Amy giggled and ran her finger over his nipple, making him twitch his peck muscle. "well then, that's easy, "

He smiled and nodded, his eyes shutting,

"I'll take Bruce" she played, seeing those eyes flick open and his body suddenly move, his hands grabbing her and tickling her sides.

Amy squealed, and quickly covered her mouth, remembering the house had thin walls. She buried her head into the pillow as he tormented her, his lips finding her neck then her ear then her mouth.

"you still want Bruce?" he whispered, his body rolling over her and pinning her down, his hands and kisses slowing and turning from cheeky to sensual again. Amy's body igniting once more to his touch, she had only just stopped tingling, but Ty had the ability to turn her on even after she was spent and done. His prowess between the sheets making her tremble at his overture.

"no…no …Bruce, "she whispered, her lips parted as his hand slid down her body and made her squirm, not letting the flame burn out, he stoked that fire again, his lips sucking and nipping at her breasts as he fanned the flames. His hands grabbing her thighs as he pulled himself up onto his knees and claimed her again, those green eyes never leaving her as Amy pushed her head back into the pillow and grabbed handfuls of the sheets around her. His motion making her body roll, his hands sliding along her thighs as he felt her tremble and fall over the edge once again. He smiled, enjoying the view as the passion ran like ripples across her naked body, making her muscles contract and his own body tensed to the excitement. Slowly Ty lowered himself back down, cradling Amy in his arms as she gasped and moaned into his ear. He rocked his hips a few more times and found his sweet release for the second time. Taking it slow, letting the sensation overflow him as he shut his eyes and growled into her ear.

Amy's arms engulfed his shoulders as he fell over the abyss. She kissed his cheek, as she felt him tremble above her.

"You are what Im most grateful for this year "she whispered, her lips near his ear, "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too "he replied breathlessly, "I love you"

Amy smiled and pulled him close, his breathing finally starting to settle, "And I love you."

* * *

to be continued


	91. The Prodigal Son Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

"I need to get up!" Amy wined playfully, as Ty's arms held her in his embrace. It was early, but the day was rolling on faster than she wanted it too. Their night had been one of love and closeness, the idea of leaving that warm utopia of his body was like being pulled from the warmth of a fire into the cold of the winters deepest snow. "TY! I'm going to be late" she sighed again, as he mouth sucked gently on her earlobe, The conviction not really selling its self in her tone. They had spent most of the night wrapped in each other's arm, Ty now on his back as Amy rested her head on his shoulder at his side, His arms were around her, not willing to relinquish the bond that they had forged the night before. Even though he knew the world outside was calling.

Amy rolled over, pulling the sheet around her nakedness, the warmth of his body almost too good to refuse.

"can I ask you something?" she asked, her big blue eyes looking up at him now as he smiled and nodded.

"anything?"

"I know we settled all this last night, I do, but, you know, in your heart, that I would never, cheat on you or…." she stated, her tone open but clear, "you do, right? You know can trust me,"

Ty looked at his hand which was playing with her hair as it fell across his chest. "I know, and I apologized for that, I was …...jealous, and …...well, with the booze and …...Bray riding me all night, I just lost my cool, "he swallowed, "sorry"

Amy nodded, accepting his explanation, she moved again, her head back on his chest as she looked at the ceiling her fingers playing with his necklace that was around her neck, she chewed her lip, needing to voice something, and hoping it wouldn't cause another rift between them, they had only just managed to get themselves back onto the same page again, But she needed to say it, it was something that had been niggling at her for months and for them to move forward, it needed to be addressed "I…I don't like the Ty you become when your drink" she whispered "he…he scares me"

Ty sighed, and ran his hand down her soft arm, feeling the pangs of guilt come back to his heart. "I…Know, I…I don't much like him either, to be honest"

As silence fell, she felt his hands slowly rub her shoulders, her words making him think about his actions. He kissed the top of her head, moving her slightly as he propped himself up on one arm next to her. Amy looked up at him seeing the sad but understanding smile. Her words had hit home, and he wasn't hiding from them.

"I promise you, you won't see that version of me again ok," he said, his finger running down her nose and tapping her lip.

"no more whiskey?" she requested. Her eyes filled with hope?

He smiled and kissed her lips, "no more Whiskey, you have my word" He pledged this vow to her in open honestly, his mother had been destroyed by alcohol, and he knew in his heart if he didn't stop that destructive behavior he was most likely destined to follow in her footstep himself. Destroying all he cared about and loved. He had too much to lose now, that it itself, enough to make him chose her over that life, that path.

Amy grinned and jumped on top of him, pushing him back into the pillow, peppering his face with kisses and smiles.

He chuckled playfully with her, as they rolled around in the sheets. His lips on her skin too now as they disappeared under the sheets. Giggles and laughter the only sounds that greeted the morning light. His hands wandering over her body as she kissed him and nipped at his skin. Their playfulness making the comforter slip off the end of the bed. Ty's body wrapped around hers and spooned her to him from behind. HIs mouth on her shoulder as one of his hands ran across her abdomen and the other cupped her breast. Amy succumbing to his gentle tease grinned and became aware of how much her body wanted his.

"I thought you said you had to get up?" he whispered playfully into her ear,

Amy wriggled in his hold her soft behind rubbing slowly across his groin, making him shudder and murmur into her ear.

"Im waiting for you?" she teased, her hand sliding behind herself and hearing him inhale suddenly as it found its target.

"oh, you don't have to wait for me!" he breathed, his mouth finding hers and letting his tongue play on her bottom lip, "I'm already there"

"Amy!" A voice yelled from the hall, "its nearly 6! you'll miss the bus!"

The bustling bedsheets froze for a moment into silence then a snigger and a naughty giggle carried through the room as Ty's arm pulled the sheet down from their faces, his hair a mess as his eyes laughed when Amy birds nest adorned head reappeared.

"shoot!" she grumped, seeing his smile as he tried to pat the mess that was her hair down and brush it form her eyes. "see, now you've made me late"

"I said I'd drive you" he replied, "I don't understand why you don't just drive yourself in" his body moving from hers as she scampered across the bed, that cute little behind up in the air as she looked for her robe. He tapped her playfully on the rump as he stood up, his arms raising as he yawned and stretched his shoulders. His back to her as he stretched and moved his body. Shaking off the sleep.

"I suppose I could, but the bus is easier, I don't have to worry about parking and fees, it's just easier I guess"

Amy replied as she grabbed her shower kit and looked back over at him as his naked back was on display.

"Ty!" she said, her smile one of appreciation, but her worry returning when Lou banged the door again.

"AMY! come on, breakfast is ready, MOVE"

Tys eyes flew to the doorknob as it turned, his naked body instantly spring-bocking across the bed and coming to a stop behind the door as it opened, and Lou pocked her head in around the door jam. Tys eyes wide as his hands covered his manhood. Praying she didn't step into the room all the way.

"AMY, please tell me you're awake, I'm not running around after you this morning, "she took a breath, her eyes on her sister as she glowered at her in annoyance. "oh, and tell Ty, when he's out of the bathroom that Bruce was looking for him"

Ty pressed his finger to his lips as Amy looked at him, pressed up against the wall behind the door. His smile cheeky but worried. Those green eyes watching Lou through the slither of light at the hinge of the door.

"I'm coming!" Amy growled, as the door closed, her eyes wide with comic relief at Ty as he exhaled and laughed,

"well, it seems I'm in the bathroom?" he jested, as he pulled on his boxers and found his jeans from the day before. "so, on that note, I'll just get dressed and go see what Bruce wants"

* * *

Ty found Bruce out the front of the ranch house, on duty, as required. He sat on the bench on the porch, his eyes in his iPad as he sipped his morning coffee.

"Bruce, "Ty said, as he came through the door, "Lou said you were looking for me?"

"Mr.…B…Ty, Yes, good morning, I hope you slept well"

Ty let a small grin pass his lips as he took a seat next to his hired security, "yes, I did actually" he could tell Bruce needed to share something with him. "so…what's up Bruce?"

"I did that background check like you asked, on that ranch hand?" he explained, his hand shaking the iPad gently,

Ty's interest instantly peeked, his eyes flickering to the kitchen momentarily "what did you find?"

"well, Bray Simpson, 21, hails from Milk River, Mother Maria Simpson, Father Gill Simpson, worked with his father at Hughson Trucking since graduating, moved to Hudson six months ago. "

"anything else?" Ty enquired. His eyes on the iPad now too,

"some small misdemeanors when he was a teen, drunk and disorderly, that kind of thing, but this is the interesting bit" he paused and flicked the screen, "worked for Indigo imports & Exports for three months before he came to Heartland"

"Indigo?" TY said, recognizing that name, but not placing it,

"Mr. Borden, Indigo Imports and exports is one of the shipping companies used by your…"

Ty's smile disappeared, the name finally coming back to him, "he worked for my brother?"

"No. not really, he worked for one of the imports & export companies your brother used, it could be purely coincidental"

Ty rubbed his face, blowing his breath out between his fingers, "pretty big coincidence, don't you think? He's an employee of one of my brothers shipping contacts and now he's at Heartland," Ty stood up, walking back and forth, "I'm not liking this Bruce,"

"well, I thought you'd say that, so I asked for a level two check, and it seems he's got some issues with his temper, he had an old restraining order against him, from some girl in Okotoks, um…. called. Kimmy Stephan's?"

"he's violent" Ty exclaimed, seeking reassurance, his concerns for Amy and her safety now all that more real.

"possibly, but he's never been charged for anything, this order was due to invasions of privacy, stalking behavior"

"I knew there was something up with this guy," Ty said, his eyes moving to the window as he heard voices.

"Look, Um, just sit on this, for now, ok, "Ty said, as he ran his hands through his hair, "I'll talk to Jack and I'll get back to you"

"yes Sir, no problems at all," Bruce said, "are you going to inform Miss Amy?"

"um …yeah, I will, she needs to know that guy isn't safe," Ty watched the mudroom door open as Amy came outside, ready for her school day, her eyes looking at Ty and then at Bruce,

"Hey, you still driving me or?" she asked, "cos, I've missed the bus and its either you or I drive myself or its Bruce?" Bruce instantly getting to his feet,

Ty smiled and nodded, his hand stopping Bruce, "I'll take Amy this time Bruce, "

The guard nodding and stepping down, Ty pulled the wrangler's keys from his pocket and tossed them to Amy, "I'll be right there ok, just need to finish up here with, ..."

Amy nodded and skipped down the steps, heading to the jeep, as Ty turned around and held Bruce in a tight concerned stare.

"I want you at the school all day ok, you stay within her orbit, no exceptions, "he ordered.

"yes sir, but Miss Amy tends to get a little, shall we say testy if I get to close," Bruce explained.

Ty smiled, that was a given, Amy hated having Bruce tail her every move. "stay out of sight but close, I don't want her unprotected at any time"

Bruce nodded and headed to his trailer, to follow his brief, Ty's eyes filled with concern as he put on his happy face and headed for his waiting love who stood next to the jeep waiting for him.

* * *

The jeep cruised up to the carpark out the front of Hudson Senior High, Ty sliding into a bay and then pulling up the break.

"You ok?" Amy asked he looked a little distant, his smile turning to her as he touched her cheek,

"Yup, all good," he said, "you better go, or you're going to be late, don't want to get a tardy just because you couldn't keep your hands off of me" Amy frowned at him and then smiled.

"that was your fault" she teased, as she leant across the stick shift and kissed him. Ty chuckling and responding back. His lips wanting more, their little-interrupted interlude that morning leaving him wanting. But, a school carpark? he thought to himself, as his mind wandered into thoughts of Amy's naked body wrapped around him, was probably not the best place to continue that kind of exchange. He soon became very aware that eyes were on them and their friendliness from the entering students.

"Um, "he whispered, feeling Amy's lips press that little harder, her tongue brushing his teeth "you better go, you want me to walk you to class or?"

Amy looked at him, then wiped her lip, seeing some of her fellow students ducking slightly as they walked past the truck and looked a little giddy and shocked at her open display of affection. Mostly she thought though, it was due to who that affection was aimed at. Hudson was a small community, Ty had been in residence for some time, they had sort of got used to the fact that an x Hollywood heartthrob was living amongst them. That was, however, pre-Lucky take over days. Now Ty was known as one of the most sought-after young men in the North Americas. His wealth was well known, and his sudden reappearance in Hudson, if it only be for a week, had been alerted to not only the media but to the townsfolk as well.

The mayor even going as far as offering to hold a welcome home ceremony for him on the main drive, A way to show, Hudson was proud of their famous recruit and son. Ty had, in this request, politely refused, saying it was appreciated but not required... Stating he was happy simply to call Hudson home and was in no need of a fan fair.

The news of the up and coming trial also had the town in a buzz, the media more interested in that than anything else. Talons bail and freedom, making Ty instantly news's worthy again. But not just from the teen sites on star watch and hottie runs. It was the big news teams now too. All wanting a sound bite, all wanting that one comment that would be an exclusive.

This pressure, this hounding is what made Bastion turn Ty into a reluctant recluse, it was not his intention. But it kept him safe, and it also took the pressure away from a young man who was struggling in himself to not only deal with the trial, and the up and coming challenges It brought but the whole CEO contract, Montana deal, in its entirety.

The press machine wanted more now, and they had him in their sights, their taste for blood, a weakness, was relentless.

"I think that might be pushing the boundaries Ty, you're already causing a bit of a stir just being here" She smiled,

"no, that's you, not me" he laughed, "you're the one kissing me remember"

Amy giggled and kissed him quick, as she slid back to her chair and undid the door "they are just jealous, cos I have the hottest, sexiest fiancé in Hudson!" she said, winking at him as she closed the door. Amy walked around to his side and waited from him to wind down the window, Ty smiling at her again as a group of onlookers had started to form on the lawn near the parking lot.

"kiss me like your gonna miss me" she played, her elbows on the window line as he pulled his sunnies away and opened the door, Amy stepping back as he got out, the onlookers all watching now in silence with open shocked mouths as he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her close, his lips finding hers as he showed her just how long the day was going to be without her.

Cameras snapped people giggled, teachers frowned, but He didn't care. He loved Amy Fleming, horse whisperer extraordinaire and he really didn't care who knew it.

* * *

"well, you caused quite a stir this morning "Soraya smiled, her eyes twinkling at Amy as she shrugged and chewed the end of her pen. They were in science, and it was late afternoon, nearly time for the day to wind to a close.

"you know those pics are going to go viral, "Ashley said, as she turned around to engage, "anything to do with Ty right now is hot property."

Amy didn't respond, he kissed her, who really cared, it wasn't a scandal, it wasn't images of them in a compromising position. They had their clothes on! And it wasn't like they hadn't been photographed kissing before. On the scandal meter, she didn't think a kiss in the school parking lot would rate that high.

"I take it you and Ty sorted all that drama from the other night then," Ashley asked, Seeing Soraya glare at her.

"that was scary hey, Will, he was quite shaken up"

"you know Will?" Amy asked. Looking confused.

"no, well, yeah, now I do, he kinda gave me a ride home" she gushed, looking naughty.

"Ash, you're still with Caleb, aren't you?" Soraya whispered, shocked at her friend's sudden confession.

"while the cats away, "Ash laughed, her smile devious.

"your joking right" Amy cut back, Caleb was her friend, she wasn't about to let him get dissed or taken for a ride.

"yes…. "Ash sighed, "and no, look I get it ok, you guys love Caleb, I do too, but Caleb loves Rodeo, more than anything else, and I …. I don't want a part-time boyfriend, I want my guy to actually want me more than a stupid bronc." She pouted and ran her fingers through her perfect hair.

"then tell him that, don't cheat on him," Amy said,

"you can talk, throwing yourself at that Bray guy! all he did was smile at you and your playing cuddles and fun" Ashley snarked, Amy, recoiling at the comment. "what? you didn't think we noticed it! You have the hottest ticket in the North Americas, and you're worried about some stupid ranch hand?"

"It wasn't like that, "Amy cut back, her voice a little loud and attracting unwanted attention back at the three girls who were supposed to be doing a lab assignment. "Ty trusts me, he knows I love him"

Ashley chuffed and rolled her eyes, "I love you, Amy, I do, but you're fooling yourself if you think he's ok with you hanging out with other guys. He's a boy, they lay claim, they are possessive, and they don't like their girls having wandering eyes. "she grinned, as Amy dropped her gaze, her words biting. "if you don't watch out, you're going to lose that hot tamale, and you're only going to have yourself to blame"

Ashely turned back to her table, her comments ringing in Amy's ears.

"ignore her "Soraya whispered, "she doesn't know anything about what you and Ty have. She's only saying that because she's doing the exact same thing to Caleb"

Amy nodded, still looking a little bruised, her eyes of her lab sheet as the class continued.

* * *

Amy came out of the main school building a little after the final siren, Soraya and Ashley at her sides. She was talking to Soraya, but Ashley's words from science class had rocked her. The loud abrasive blonde without an appropriate filter sensing the strain between them.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry ok, "Ashley said, taking Amy's arm and pulling the girls out of the main walkway, the large steps to the bottom lawn and the parking lot before them. "you know me, I say how I see it, I didn't mean to upset you"

"sometimes Ash, you need to think before you speak, "Soraya chastised, "we are your friends, but sometimes your attitude doesn't make it easy."

"ok, ok, I'm sorry, "She put her arms out to Amy who smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"and just so you know, I didn't cheat on Caleb, but I'm going to talk to him when he gets back, this isn't working for me anymore"

"he's a nice guy Ash, try not to hurt him ok," Amy said softly, "he's got a huge heart"

Ash smiled, and pouted, her eyes wandering over the expanse before them, her smile of satisfaction taking hold as she noticed a very specific scene to the left of the parking lot.

"you better lock that up Amy, or you're going to lose it" she smiled, her red fingernail pointing across the grass to a small group of about six girls all standing in a semi-circle around a black Jeep Wrangler, its driver sitting back on the bonnet talking to them.

Amy glared at Ashley and watched Ty interact with the group of star-struck females before him. He was just talking, smiling at their comments and nodding from time to time. Amy's lips twisting slightly as Soraya lent in and touched her shoulder, her smile a little dry. "you got mad at him only two days ago when that green streak of his caused him to overreact, so tread carefully Amy, you don't want to be a hypocrite"

Amy looked at Soraya and gave a small smile, she was right, she had lost it completely at Ty at KOS' when he reacted to her talking and interacting with Bray. Although her instincts were telling her to run down those stairs and tear all those girls eyes out with keychain, she needed to show him that she also trusted him too. Her main problem the night of the pool game was that Ty didn't trust her to deal with Bray. So, she couldn't then turn around a day later and do the exact same thing she had previously scolded him for.

"I'm good, "Amy breathed, "he's just talking to them, "

She heard Ashley chuckle, "don't say I didn't warn you, love, "she raised her brow "that there, is 100% hot property, he's famous, wealthy, apparently still single according to all the watch sites and in a small town filled with well to do daughters with even more well to do parents. If I wasn't your friend, I'd have a crack myself, "

Amy held up her hand, she had taken the rings off while at school, choosing not to display them to her classmates, avoiding the way wood questions that were bound to come. But as soon as that final siren rang, they found their way back to their resting spot, the afternoon sun making them sparkle and shine.

"he's not single, "she challenged, "and I know Ty, and I trust him, he's not a player"

"not according to teen watch "Ashley teased, her smile cheeky,

"will you stop!" Soraya growled, her hand on Amy's arm trying to reassure her.

"it's ok Soraya, I'm ok, "Amy smiled, she hugged her friend, her eyes moving to Ashley who she hugged as well, with a little less enthusiasm. "I'll see you guys tomorrow ok, "

"we should go out before Ty fly's out, maybe we can make a night of it, "Soraya said, "dinner, movie or …."

"that would be great, let me talk to Ty and see what he says, "Amy said turning as she saw two white vans pull into the lot, Amy recognizing the symbols on the side panels, someone had alerted the press to Ty's whereabouts. Men with cameras were jumping out, Ty's attention now turned from his pack of fangirls to the impending harassment that was to come. Amy watched him slide off the bonnet, and then run his hand through his hair, his eyes flickering back up the stairs looking for her. His window of escape closing rapidly.

"I've got to go!" Amy said as she bolted quickly down the stairs, her boots running across the open grass way as she caught Bruce out of the corner of her eye coming quickly over to Ty's location from his car parked near the rear of the lot.

The girls all watched on in confused surprise as other cars and vans pulled up. Ty looking around anxiously, his escape now cut off. His lip curling as he realized he was not getting out of this without then extracting their pound of flesh.

Amy slid between the pack of females and came up to him, her hand on his arm as he looked back to her, relief in his eyes.

"I told you this was risky, "she said softly into his ear, "that stunt with the kiss this morning gave you away! We need to go NOW!"

He rolled his eyes and looked around again as the frenzy closed in.

"it's too late for that, "he whispered, as the Voices started calling to him, cameras flashing, his head dropping slightly as he hid behind his sunglasses, Amy standing before him, with Bruce now talking his spot at his boss's side.

"Sir, you're not going to get out of this now, do you want me to call for reinforcements"

"um." Ty breathed, spinning on the spot as he tried to think of what to do. Bastion had asked him not to hold any press conferences while he was away, and to avoid the media as best he could. They were in delicate negotiations with several European entities and investors and the board was, as always, forever watching.

Amy turned to him, her arm around his, "look, we can't run now, it will just make it worse, "she said, "let's try to keep this civil, we've done it before, we won't say too much, keep it friendly and amicable and maybe we can get you out of here with as little fuss as possible."

Ty sighed, his annoyance showing in his eyes, "all I wanted was to pick my girl up from school. Seems I can't even do that anymore"

"it's ok, we can do this, turn on that charm, "she soothed, as they all converged on his location, "you got this"

Ty turned away, his hands on the bonnet as he took a quick breath and shut his eyes, he bounced on his heels, threaded his arm around Amy's waist and turned back to the bevy of camera lenses and microphones that now pointed at him. His smile wide as he let the circus begin.

"Ty! CBC News, back in Hudson? Vacation, business? Family matters?"

"Um. A bit of both actually, "he smiled, "I'm here to see how the transition is going at Lucky Alberta as well as catching up with family for the Thanksgiving holiday." He glanced at Amy as she smiled, impressed with his response. His smile holding, be it a tad plastic.

"Ben, the Hudson times, how did you celebrate the holiday Ty, is your mom in town?"

"I spent Thanksgiving with Amy's family, it was really nice to be back in Hudson, and no, my mom's not in town, I'm sure you guys would know if she was"

Amy squeezed his hand, giving him support.

"So, Hudson High, you thinking about going back to school Ty? "another called

Ty smiled again, the school students cheering at the prospect of such a hottie joining the alumni,

"tempting, but no, "Ty laughed, "I'm here only as a ….um…I'm here as a chauffeur today, that's all, but this is a really great school. Everyone has been really friendly"

The students erupted again, the press eating up the positivity. Ty's smile becoming more natural as he realized Amy's plan may just be working.

"what's with the added security Ty, you're not one to travel with muscle? Does this have anything to do with the fact your brother, Talon Moyoto who is up on charges including attempted murder, and conspiracy to commit murder, against you none the less, is out and free, awaiting trial"

Ty swallowed, knowing it was only a matter of time for that question to come up, they were after his comment, and he knew Bastion and the board wanted him to stay silent. "Um… no… just being careful, um, a request of my mom's actually, she's worried you guys are going to do me in" he laughed, hoping his humor would suppress their need for something more concrete.

"Amy, you worried? What's your take on all of this? do you think the case will go in your boyfriend's favor? HAs Ty and Talons estrangement meant any problems for you and your family"

Amy looked at Ty, Bruce now close to both of them as the microphones pressed in Amy's direction.

"we are being careful, and both Ty and I really are not at liberty to comment on the trial or its outcome," she said, her smile shaky yet calm, Ty's arm giving her a gentle squeeze.

"how long you in town for Ty? Any other plans? "

"undecided yet guys, taking it day by day, "he lied, they were fishing, and he wasn't about to give away his travel plans.

"the takeover bid, we hear that there's a play for the European market by Lucky, can you shed some light on this deal and what this means for Lucky and you as the CEO? you still are the CEO right?"

Ty rubbed his forehead, he knew he couldn't say anything about the European deal, it wasn't set in stone yet. They hadn't even agreed on terms. Bastion had warned him to steer clear of these questions. His face looking a little strained as he tried to come up with a suitable answer that would suffice them,

"Yes, Im still the CEO at Lucky, but Sorry Guys, when we are ready to make a statement, Lucky will hold a press conference to which you'll all be invited. Bastion and I are both looking forward to a profitable year at Lucky Holdings and we hope to see some strong economic growth in the next quarter.

The press all muttered to each other as additional questions were thrown here and there, little inquiries, that Amy and Ty gave short non-committal answers too.

It was nearly a half hour later when Amy sensed Ty was becoming overwhelmed. He handled the press well, he always did when it was staged or on his terms. But they were catching him in questions he couldn't answer, and that was making it harder to control the severity of their persistence.

"What do you have to say about the images that surfaced today? about an altercation at a local pub called KO's here in Hudson.?"

Ty stopped, his hand squeezing tightly around Amy's side, his words now gone. He didn't know anything about pictures of that night or his indiscretion being shared on the net.

"I think that will be enough for today, folks, Mr. Borden came to pick up Miss Fleming and you've held him here for nearly 45 minutes now, "Bruce stood slightly in front of Ty as he looked away, not knowing what to say. Amy giving him a gentle smile showing her support. She knew this was hard for him.

"the young man, in the altercation, caught on tape looks remarkably like you Ty, care to comment. "

Ty swallowed and rubbed his forehead, turning back to the crowd as they all hushed in anticipation for his explanation.

"I can't really comment on something I haven't actually seen. I will admit however to being at KO's two nights ago for a private function, and if I recall, I talked to a few of you guys out the front of the nightspot then. "

"Amy, Amy, so you're the blonde in the pictures then? Was that fight over you"?

Amy chewed her lip and stepped a little closer to Ty, showing her comfort to her man, "there was no fight, and to answer your question, I also have not seen these pictures you are referring too, so I am unaware if I am in them or not, I was with Ty at KO's at the same private function, as he just said,"

She turned back to Ty and lifted her hand higher on his arm as she gave him a gentle cuddle.

"Is that! is that an engagement ring?" the voice called out, all cameras and faces focusing instantly on Amy's hand that was now visibly wrapped around Ty's arm, Ty's mothers ring catching the light and sparkling as the cameras went mad.

 _FLASH**FLASH**FLASH_

"TY! Ty come on, are you engaged, did you propose,"

 _FLASH **YELL **FLASH** FLASH_

"when's the big day"

 _MORE YELLING*** MORE CALLING ******FLASH_

"can we see the ring, hold it up, hold it up"

Ty gave a nervous smile and looked away, shielding his face as Amy pulled in close doing the same,

 _FLASH ***FLASH *****FLASH_

"how did he do it, Amy, was it romantic, how, when, "

 _FLASH**** FLASH *****YELLING***** CALLING ***OVER HERE***** OVER HERE!_

The circle of reporters getting closer and tighter as they all jostled for position.

"does your mom know, is she happy, will she be attending the wedding?"

"when's the baby due!"

Ty pulled Amy closer, as they shielded their eyes and tried to keep their smiles on their faces. The blood in the water now, the sharks taking bite after bite.

 _COMPLETE AND UTTER CHAOS!_

* * *

Amy looked up at him, seeing the look of trepidation in his eyes as he threw her a small smile, asking her, making sure what he said next came from both of them. Amy nodded and turned back, Bruce keeping the area around them in front of the wrangler clear. Ty stepped forward and raised his hands, the crowd, now spilling onto the lawn area and across the parking area all falling silent.

"Ok! shhh" he called, pulling them all back to him, making sure they all just took a breath and settled before he spoke again. "you guys need to learn to calm down and wait for an answer before firing the next question ok!"

He took a breath, the silence now heavy around him. "You asked if Amy and I are engaged. If the ring she's wearing is mine and if I have asked her to marry me. "

He stopped, Amy, smiling at him her hand on his chest as he kept her close. The crowd all waiting with bated breath. Bruce opening the door to the rear of the jeep as Ty and Amy stood before it, his escape plan now ready to roll. His eyes on the two RCMP cars that had just pulled up at the rear of the lot. Bruce smiling as one officer nodded and caught his eyes.

"Amy, "Ty said, looking at the love of his life as she beamed up at him, "would you like to take it from here?"

Amy nodded and turned to the sea of microphones and lenses. "Ty Borden did indeed ask me to marry him, and I'm happy to let you know, "she held up her hand as Ty gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek in reassurance, "I said YES"

The next few moments were a little surreal for the young couple, the sounds of cheers and calling voices assaulted their ears as four RCMP officers made their way through the crowd and cleared a path for the wrangler as Ty and Amy made a few small gracious stalls in movement before turning to get into the truck, Bruce behind the wheel.

"One Kiss!" people called, trying to stop them, trying to gain that golden shot. Ty turning away, as Amy placed her hands on his cheeks and stopped him, her lips finding his as the shutters went mad. Amy's smile under the kiss making Ty grin as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The kiss the final statement to medias unrelenting questions. With the lovers waving one last time before disappearing into the relative safety of the truck.

Bruce gunning the engine and with the help of the RCMP and their sedans, making a hasty retreat from what started two hours ago as a simple high school pick-up.

* * *

"what part of lay low and keep out of the limelight didn't you quite understand!" Jack asked, Tys eyes on the floor as he stood in the loungeroom at Heartland. Amy at his side. The RCMP officers still in the kitchen talking to Lisa about posting a guard at Heartland and Fairfield's entrance gates. Their little impromptu press gathering causing quite a media stir in the small country town.

"I'm sorry Jack," Ty said softly, "but they didn't leave me much choice, I,"

"You should have stayed in the tuck! you know the press are after you, you know you're supposed to be staying out of the spotlight, but still, you think its ok to flaunt your safety and the safety of my granddaughter!" Jacks voice was loud now, his frustration at them both now overflowing "for the love of God, son, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't think it would turn out like that Jack, "Ty explained, "I just wanted to drop Amy off and …."

"that's right! You didn't think!" Jack rubbed his face, flabbergasted at the two of them.

"It wasn't just Ty grandpa, I'm just as much to blame" Amy cut in, seeing Ty rub his jaw and keep his eyes on the floor, his stance square as he took the verbal lashing from the man he loved like a father, it was funny, even though he didn't like the feeling of being reprimanded, he took the hits, respecting Jack enough to take the disciplinary tirade.

"I'm sorry Jack, If I'd thought it would turn out like that I would never have…" Ty explained.

"Mr. Borden, "the lead officer said, "we have stationed a patrol on the gate for the next 24 hours, this should give you a little more piece of mind, "

Ty nodded, and shook their hands, appreciating the assist "thanks, really, I don't know what we would have done if you guys didn't turn up when you did"

"I'd advise, for the immediate future sir, that you inform us of your movements when visiting public areas, this will assist us in protecting you and miss Fleming in the future. "they shook his hand and left the house, Tys eyes going back to Jack as he sat on his favorite chair across from them.

"How many times do you have to be told, by the police, by me, by everyone that while Talon is out on bail he's a threat to you and to Amy, "

"I said I was sorry Jack, "Ty said sternly, his tolerance now also weighing, he understood everyone's concern, but he was tired of playing the victim.

"you have to be more careful son, Talons not stupid, he could have people on your already, have you thought about that!"

"with all due respect Jack, I'm very much aware of what my brother is capable of," Ty defended, his tone respectful but charged, "maybe you and Lou need to take a leaf out that book yourself"

Jacks eyes cooled, not understanding the innuendo. Lou also looked at Ty with confusion.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"Bray Simpson, "Ty said, seeing Amy's eyes flicker towards him suddenly, hoping that this wasn't his jealousy kicking in again. "you told me you had him checked out"

"I did, "Lou said, "he came up clean on the information I found, his references checked out too"

Ty smiled, "well you maybe should have looked a little deeper, he used to work for Indigo Imports and Exports, "

"so?" Lou said, not seeing the connection,

"so…. Indigo exports were the main trading company for Baeglo international, and we all know who owned that"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "That's …."

"Talons company," Lou said slowly, the penny dropping,

"he's also got a restraining order against him for harassment and stalking charges" Ty continued. His eyes flicking to Amy as she watched him with her mouth open.

"you had him checked out?" she whispered, looking surprised, "after everything we said, you had him checked out anyway"

"no…." Ty corrected, "I had him checked out before KO's, I'm sorry Amy, I didn't trust him and now I'm glad I did"

She looked away, swallowing hard, surprised by his actions but seeing why he would deem it necessary.

Jack looked at Lou, and saw Lisa look worried too, "that could be a coincidence, Ty, "

"Yeah, it could be, but seems a little too convenient to me that he starts work here only a few weeks before the trial, and just before I come in for Thanksgiving" Ty questioned.

Jack looked even more worried, his brow furrowed as he put it all together, his old eyes trying to find a common ground. He coughed and took a deep cleansing breath, his eyes going back to the couple as he changed tack and asked for more clarification on another matter that was pressing on his mind.

"so, this fight? At KO 's, that you told me about, these new pictures that are scattered all over the internet, you want to fill me in on that?" Jack asked. Lou got up and left the room, heading for her laptop in the kitchen, her hands rifling through papers and documents next to it.

"there was no fight Grandpa, and from what I can tell, the images are so blurry, you can't really tell who it is" Amy cut in, her defense of Ty coming to the surface. She had become aware of these leaked images earlier when they were questioned about them by the press who surrounded them at the school.

"Well, guys, I'm sorry, but the public at large doesn't seem to agree with you" Lou replied, placing a pile of images on the coffee table before them, she had printed them from the internet and they were not the only stories out there circulating about the couple.

Ty rubbed his face as Amy picked the pictures up, the captions ranging from

 _'The drunken prince of Lucky'_ to _'fight for love in a car lot'_ to _'Borden loses it, again'_

The images were grainy and action shots, with not a lot of clarity of definition, it was dark, and it was muted. Resulting in most faces being distorted. Jack eyes rolling over them when Amy passed them on.

"and then well, there are these, too, "Lou said softly, handing Amy another handful of images, taken from the net, not more than a few moments before.

These were clear and held no surprises, Amy and Ty looking a little embarrassed as they flicked through images of both of them in tender embraces. Standing in the car lot, both in the morning and in the afternoon. Ty's lips locked to hers, their bodies intertwined. These captions a little friendlier, with headlines such as _'Lucky in love'_ _'the prince and his princess'_ and Amy's favorite, although she didn't voice it _'for the love of Amy'_

"we tried to control it, Grandpa, "Amy said softly, "they just swarmed us, so we did the best we could"

"I think we all need to take a moment and just calm down," Lisa said, her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"so, controlling it was announcing your engagement? to the world, is that what you call controlling it" Jack retorted

Ty took a breath, his pride coming through, "I'm not ashamed of my commitment to Amy Jack, I love her, and I don't care who knows it"

Amy squeezed his hand, appreciating his defense of their love. Seeing her grandfather deflate from the frustration they were causing him.

"and what about Talon, hey, you happy for him to know it too, you just broadcasted it out there, he's part of that world you know, you just put an even bigger target on both your backs, "

Ty looked down, Jacks words hitting him hard, "I won't let him hurt Amy," he whispered,

"you can't promise that Ty, that's why you were supposed to be staying out of sight" Jack replied, seeing the younger finally getting the severity of what they had done.

A silence fell over the room for few moments, as all took a moment to themselves, Ty's phone finally breaking the quiet impasse, he looked at the screen, his face growing still and grey as his eyes met Amy's, "its Bastion"

Jack huffed and stood up, not surprised by the caller's identity, his eyes looking a little overly expectant "and I wonder what he's calling about"

Ty pointed to the bedroom and Amy nodded, his phone to his ear as he walked away, this was a conversation that was probably best held in private.

Jack went outside, needing some air, his frustrations making him a trifle gruff.

"give him a moment, "Lisa said, "he's just worried about you, both of you, this whole court case and Ty's brother being out has him in a bit of a state"

"I know, but we can't live in fear Lisa, Talon wants that, and I refuse to allow that man to dictate how I live my life"

Lisa felt her pain, but had to agree with her husband, "just be careful ok and keep that security guard with you, at least for the next few days."

* * *

"Hey," Amy said softly, as she opened the bedroom door and saw Ty sitting quietly on the bed, his call to Bastion had taken around an hour and she could see by the look on his face, he had coped a serving from his partner as well. "are you ok?"

He smiled, be it a small one, "yeah, I'll live, my ear's bleeding over the number of times I've been told to think about my actions and grow up, but yeah, I'm fine."

She wrapped her arm around him, "I'm sorry, grandpa is worried that's all, he didn't mean it"

Ty rubbed his face, "yes, he did Amy, and he's right, we have been downplaying the whole Talon thing, that today, and at KO's shouldn't have happened. "he stood up, "I'm supposed to be this CEO businessman, who is mature and thinks before he acts and …...all I manage to do is act like a kid and screw up. I'm lucky the photos were so bad, Otherwise, how do you think it would have looked for the CEO of a Multimillion-dollar company getting caught up instigating a bar fight! "He rubbed his face, looking defeated, "and the engagement, well, that was ours, our thing, and now, it's the worlds, Moms already messaged me, she wanted to know why I didn't tell her!"

"Ty don't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't all you, I agreed to announce our engagement, if we hadn't it would have opened up a minefield of difficult questions about the ring and why I was wearing it." She said, getting to her feet and taking his hands while he stood before her. "if that's anyone's fault, its mine for wearing it, I should have been more careful"

Ty shook his head and pulled her into a cuddle "no,, I'm proud to have you wear it, I just wish we could have done it, you know our way, on our terms, not just blurted it out like that, I love you and I want to marry you, but it just felt like it was stolen from us " he kissed her lips, smiling at her his smile small but warm.

"So, what did Bastion say?" she asked,

"Um, he was nice about it, but he was the same as Jack, he thinks I took an unreasonable risk by talking to the press, and giving away our engagement, "he ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily , "but, the board are ok, supposedly, Bastion said they liked the way I handled the European questions and the good press we got from the engagement and the comments today, have supposedly overshadowed the KO story. So…. Maybe we got away with it."

"well that's good news, "she smiled,

"um yeah, they want to run with it, keep the positive vibe going, you know, focus on the good not the bad so to speak, so….um…they "

Amy looked at him seeing he was hedging," they?"

"they want to hold us an engagement party, at Lucky, full attendance, the board, and the subsidiaries. "he watched her, trying to read her, "I told them I'd only agree if you were ok with it"

Amy chewed her fingernail, "so… they want to use our announcement as a publicity stunt for the company?"

Ty gave a weak smile, and nodded, "if you don't want too, I understand, "

Amy walked around the room, "we can invite people though, family and friends?"

"yes, of course, but it will be televised to a degree, and it will be advertised. So, it will be far from private" he explained. "they were even talking of flying my mom in ….to add to the hype"

"Lily?" Amy said, "would she be part of that?"

"I dunno, I suppose, it's kinda what she does, but honestly I don't know, if I want to be part of it, I hate these kinds of high-profile plastic events, they are impersonal and lacking feeling. But Bastion said its damage control and as the board has requested it, I…. I can say no, but…they kinda own my arse at the moment" He looked at the floor, "and after my performance at KO's and today, I sort of owe them"

Amy stood still, contemplating the idea, seeing Ty was between a rock and a hard place. If he said no, which she knew he would if she asked him too, the board would come down on him like a ton of bricks for once again tarnishing the Lucky name and image with his shenanigans.

"when do they want to do this party?" she asked

"um…. Saturday, "he said, "Bastion said the sooner the better, keep the momentum going "

Amy's smile dipped as her mind followed a concern "isn't this dangerous though, the police just told you to stay out of the lime lite and now your being asked to put on a publicly advertised gala?"

"Yeah, I was worried about that too, but this will be strictly invite only, on a private property with private security and the RCMP in attendance. Not even Talon would be foolish enough to try something at a televised event "

Amy nodded, and looked away, considering her options,

"so? Amy? I don't mean to push you, but I kinda have to get back to Bastion with a yes or no?" Ty urged.

He waited, watching his pretty girl contemplate her thoughts, mulling it over and letting it all gel in her mind.

"Amy?"

"ok, we can do this televised thing, for the board, for lucky, but …...I lost you once before at a similar party at that very same place, so…. I want to know you'll be safe, triple the security this time, Talon is dangerous, and I won't underestimate him again"

Ty smiled, walking over to her and hugging her tightly, "thank you, really, I don't really want to do this either, but thank you"

Amy snuggled into his chest and loved the warmth he imparted in her. "I kinda wanted an engagement party, so this could be fun I suppose"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "you think Jack will be ok about it, he didn't seem all that happy we announced it"

"he will be fine, "Amy smiled, her eyes shut as she rested her head on his chest. "he just needs to get used to the idea"

Ty held her close, his arms around her as she listened to his heartbeat. They shared that moment in stillness. Simply being in each other's arms, being as one.

"Ty?" Amy finally said, her head lifting and looking up into those eyes that captivated her so. "you really think Bray could be working for Talon?"

Ty sighed, "I don't know Amy, But I'm not willing to risk it, it just seems too convenient to me, he turns up, causes all this crap between us and…"

"we caused all that 'crap' Ty, "Amy said calmly, holding his gaze seeing him give in and nod in the concession to her.

"just stay away from him ok, just until we know more, "Ty asked,

"that's a bit hard Ty when he's on my roster and I'm technically his boss?" Amy replied.

"I know, just be careful, please, Talon is deceptive, he not one to put himself in the firing line, he uses people Amy, sometimes without them even realizing, Bray could easily be one of those people" he kissed the top of her head, "he's subtle, and he's deadly, so if anything weird happens, please, you have to tell me straight away, no matter how insignificant or silly it seems"

Amy lowered her head, her face suddenly looking a little guilty,

"Amy?" he took hold of her shoulders, seeing the look and not liking it, "what?"

"Um, I probably should have shown you this before, but, with everything going on and …and the fight and… I …." she took a step away from him and walked to her dresser, where she sifted through the envelopes there and handed him the yellow one, the one with the Egret on the corner.

"I …I got this the day we went to KO's, "she whispered, "I... I thought it was from you at first, but then, with what happened with Bray I thought maybe him, and now…...I'm thinking well…...it could be…"

Ty took the paper and opened it, his eyes scanning the words as his face grew still, "You…. you think this is from Talon?"

"Maybe, the Egret, it's his symbol isn't it, Baeglo means Egret in Korean right, and he owns Baeglo international" she whispered.

Ty looked at the page again, his fears growing, he pulled her close, not ever wanting to let her go,

"I'm scared Ty," Amy whispered, her head on his chest as she sought comfort from him.

"ssh,,, babe, shh," he whispered, "don't be scared, I promise you, I'll never let him hurt you"

He kissed her head again, his fingers crushing the letter into a defiant ball as his eyes took on a steely green depth.

"he won't touch you, your safe, I promise you"

* * *

to be continued,


	92. The Prodigal Son Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

Late Autumn in Hudson was beautiful, the cooler weather made you cherish the sun at your back, it was cooler, and the nip of winter could easily be felt in the late afternoon air. The colors of Autumn were spectacular too. Reds, yellows, oranges, making the ranch take on a burnt and sun muted feel.

Fall also brought about the need to supplement feed, the summer and spring grass was long since gone, and Horses grazing in the golden pastures now needed a little help from the ranchers who owned them.

It was a warm day, for a fall day, that saw Amy in the barn office, looking through the client horse list that she was busily entering notes into. As the professional, she was, she kept a file on all client animals as they came through the Heartland doors. This file contained her works, her observations, feed regimes, therapies and outcomes, everything to show her progress in finding a solution to whatever it was that had brought the charge into her care.

Rumble had been with Amy since she came back from Montana, he had a file, and his, was rather large, the last few days showing some improvement in his manners and behavior. Amy had restarted him, taken him back to basics as if he was to be freshly broke, her idea was to erase the damage of his first training and restart him the correct way. It wasn't easy to do, but he seemed to be responding to her now, and Ty had even noticed a difference in the behavior of his rebellious commodity.

It was early, it was Thursday and Amy had a free morning as Hudson High was having a student free day.

Teacher's prepping for the end of year exams and finals, making sure they were ready for the frantic period that was to come.

She wrote down her findings on Rumble from their last session, she had taken him out that morning, just before dawn, allowing him to walk freely along the creek trail, following her and her commands as she walked before him. Liberty work needed quiet, and peace. It didn't work with bustling ranch hands and farm machinery or vehicles buzzing around her. So, Amy left Ty sleeping that morning, kissing his cheek and went on her way, walking the proud gelding towards the creek alone. Her mind on her charge rather than Ty's insistence that she not leave the house unaccompanied.

She was still on Heartland property, keeping well within the fence lines. But she knew, when Ty woke, he was going to scold her, their talks about her safety and Talons attention to her still ringing in her ears. She was scared, deep down inside, but she refused to allow Talon to dictate her life and how she lived it. Amy was strong-willed, and she was not about to have some nutbar tell here where she could or could not go.

She did, however, take the beeper device that Bruce had given her with her, it sat on her belt, her safety net to help if it was so required. She knew if she pressed that button, Bruce would be instantly alerted and the internal GPS on the device would bring him to her location. That, she smiled as she headed along the creek was enough protection in her eyes and she smiled happily to herself as she greeted the day as it dawned around her.

Amy had been out on the trail with Rumble for over two hours. The liberty work going well with the gelding. Now back in the barn office, she looked at the file before her, her mind happily pleased with the geldings progress. He had come so far from the say that he threw her. She knew, that once she was done, he was going to make an exceptional ranch horse and roper.

She smiled to herself, chewing the end of her pen, the morning sun coming through the office window as she contemplated her next move in Rumble's rehabilitation.

"You're up early"

Amy's' eyes looked up, her smile turning a little controlled when she saw Bray leaning on the door jam in front of her.

"I could say the same about you?" she replied, her eyes watching him, he rubbed his jaw, his eyes glued to her as she put her pen down. "why are you here so early Bray, you're not on shift till 8?"

Amy kept it professional, she acknowledged Ty wanted her to stay away from Bray, and with good reason, his possible connections to Talon where a concern, there was also the restraining order that was in its self-good enough of a reason to keep her distance. She sat back, her eyes not showing much about how she was feeling. Her senses on alert but her sensibility holding firm.

"Well, I thought I come in and see if you wanted to work some more with Rumble, I saw on the action board that you were planning to take him out this morning, "Bray said, his voice friendly and sweet, his expression one of unknown intention.

"Yes, I did take him out, but I don't recall asking for assistance, "she said back, her hands closing the file, "I had a liberty session with him, and If I needed help, I would have asked for it" she gave him a confident smile, seeing him nod and twitch his lip.

"I get it, your independent, but that there is a lot of horse for a little bit like you, I was just looking after you, making sure you're safe, wouldn't want to see something so pretty get broken" His eyes wandered a little as he adjusted his hat.

Amy pursed her lips, not liking the insinuation that she was a 'bit' let alone needing him to save her.

"Your job here Bray is to work the barns and the stock, training and assisting me is on a case by case basis and at my discretion, "Amy instructed, "it is not your responsibility to keep me safe, or look out for me?"

"well someone has to keep an eye on you, "he cut back, looking a little challenged by her condemnation of him. "it's not liked that guy you play around with is doing a good job"

Amy curled her lip, her eyes cooling suddenly at his hit at Ty, "I don't 'play' around with anyone' Ty loves me, Bray, Ty is my boyfriend, and I don't think it's appropriate for you to be talking about him like that,"

"he doesn't deserve a classy gal like you, "he said, as he pulled himself off the door jam and came into the office. His hands in his pockets as Amy slowly stood up, keeping the desk between them.

"I think you should go Bray," Amy said quickly, "I have things to do and I don't wish to talk to you about my relationship with Ty or anyone else"

"he will hurt you, you know, he'll use you, and spit you out when he's done, "he prattled on, not really listening to her as he pressed his knuckles into the desktop before her. "all guys like him are the same, money, looks, they think they own the world. ..."

Amy swallowed, hearing the malice in Bray's tone now. He was consumed with overwhelming hate for Ty and what he stood for.

"You don't know Ty, and I don't want to talk about this or him with you, so…." She said again, looking towards the door as his eyes came up and looked at her.

"Oh, I know him, "Bray snipped, "and I've seen his type before, I won't let it happen again, I won't, I tried, I did, but I won't fail, not this time, not with you, it's different, you. you're not like ...her" His words were a little disjointed and shaky, Amy realizing his comments were not actually directed at her now, but someone else.

"not like...Kimberley?" She asked, looking at him, "are you talking about Kimberley? "

Bray's face took on a cold, stony grey tone, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched her. "how do you know about her?"

"We do background checks on all our staff Bray, "Amy said quickly, covering Ty's involvement, "her name came up, so…"

"she's no one, not now, but yes, I tried to help her, and she turned on me, chose to listen to the monster I warned her about, He, he took her from me." his voice was dark now, filled with loathing,

Amy saw her opening, she knew she should get away, and not pursue this line of questioning any further, but Amy was, and always would be a driven and curious young girl, she recalled Ty's discussion about Bray's past and this was a perfect time to see if she could get some more information from him.

"did you know Kimberley when you worked at Indigo?" She asked, her tone open and friendly, trying to sound non-threatening,

"you have done your homework" he quipped, "for a girl who says her heart belongs to another you seem mighty interested in me and who I am"

Amy looked down, keeping her cool, she needed this to stay on an even keel, a slight error in judgment and she could easily get herself into trouble. Bray was unpredictable, and she was walking a thin and dangerous line.

"I'm just curious, what was your job at Indigo?"

"main hand, why?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just good to know we have someone on the books who understand the import and export world, may be handy once we start merging stock with Lucky"

He nodded, accepting her explanation. "I handled the exports mainly, the stock, going to other countries,"

"why did you leave?" Amy pushed, showing interest and smiling at him as he sat in the chair before her. His defenses coming down slightly as he watched her.

"different reasons, "he replied, "mostly because I wanted something more, shall we say, simpler, it was a tough gig, the boss was an arse, he always had these special clients, that he would bend over backward for. It used to make me sick the way he would just roll over for them. Do what they wanted, without question, they paid him, you know, for his efforts and for his discretion, but it wasn't him who had to do the work or take the risks, what did we get, the ones who put our necks on the line -nothing!"

"these clients, who were they? They in the export trade too?" Amy sat forward a little, seeing his eyes cool again as his brow raised.

"why all the questions Amy? If I didn't know better I'd think you were fishing for information" he smirked at her his hand rubbing his jaw, "I don't give it away for free you know, I've learned that the hard way"

Amy looked away, that look he had in his eyes making her nervous again. "I'm sorry, I ask a lot of questions, Grandpa's always telling me that"

"what do you want to know?" he asked, seeing he had something she wanted, and he wasn't about to give it up easily.

"nothing, I just was curious who these clients were, "she asked, "Grandpa and I are considering maybe looking into that avenue in the future, it would be good to have some connections that's all"

He chuckled and rubbed his face, his head shaking from side to side. "do you think I came down in the last shower? I know about your lover boys connections to Indigo and Baeglo, it was all over the news remember, the infamous Talon Moyoto trying to take out his younger brother. The Borden heir and golden boy, those connections you seem to want, aren't in the field you or Jack would be willing to go"

Amy lowered her eyes, "so if you knew, why the games, you know who Ty is, you supposedly know his backstory, so why all this hate and innuendo?" Amy pushed.

"I know him, I know his type, he thinks he is above everyone, that somehow, because he's got money, and a name, he is chosen, he is privileged. "he glared at her, "he's not, he's no one, like his brother. Just a jerk who also thought he was above the law from us normal folk. They are users Amy, that's what they do, they use you and spit you out when they are done. I told Kim that, I told her to get away from all of it, but she wouldn't listen, she just ignored me and stayed with that dick, even though he was part of all of it too"

"So, Kim was involved with Indigo too?"

Bray gave her an incredulous smile, "she was the owners' daughter! of course, she was involved. She was my girl, until that rich boy, with expensive suits and dark eyes, came along and turned her head."

Amy swallowed, the penny suddenly dropping on what he had said,

"Kimberley was involved with Talon?"

"he used her, he used that girl up and then threw her away when he was done. "Bray's face had contorted slightly, his words cutting through the air like razors, this wound still hadn't healed.

Amy took a small breath and went to stand up, Seeing the rawness in his eyes and deciding to retreat. Bray sensed Amy was over the conversation and needed to keep her in situ. This wasn't over for him, not by a long shot.

"I met him, you know, once, when he came to speak to the boss when he first saw my Kim," he cut in, seeing Amy's eyes turn to him.

"who?" Amy asked, knowing the answer, but wanting him to voice it,

"that Talon guy, "Bray said, "piece of work he was, stuck up shit, funny, really, "he chuckled to himself, "younger brother isn't much better from what I can see, treats his women the same"

Amy scowled and then got up, moving away from the desk towards the door, "I have things to do Bray, so…" this conversation was going into dangerous territory, she could see that now, she could also tell he was trying to bait her conversation, keeping her talking, but always leading it back to Ty and his hatred of him.

"Amy "he called, getting up, and grabbing her arm, trying to stop her from leaving him "I worry about you, you know that right, I care about you, "

"Let me go," Amy said shortly, her blue eyes on her arm which he held in his hand, "now!"

"I know you care about me" he whispered, his voice low and filled with want. He maneuvered her around to his side of the table, his hand firmly holding her arm to him.

"I said, let me go," Amy said again, pulling against his grip and stepping closer to the door.

"come on Amy, I know you feel it, theses something there, you know it" He pulled on her arm again, as Amy pulled against him, holding her ground.

"I think you should go, right now," Amy cut back, her arm pulling from his grasp as she walked through the door. Aiming for the open barn door ahead.

"Amy!" he called after her, his footfalls ringing in her ears as he took her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "why are you playing me! I know you felt it, I saw it when we were working with the horses, and you … you ….at the bar, you chose me, you chose me over that idiot"

"No, I didn't! I stopped Ty ripping your head off, I didn't choose you, I told you Bray, Im with Ty, I love Ty, I'm engaged to Ty!" she fired back, her contempt of him showing, "now let me GO!"

"you bitch!" Bray snarled, "you…. You used me, you flirted and played with me and now you're pushing me away! Your ... your just like Kim, turned by that pretty boy, and his money"

"I never did anything of the sort," Amy said back, her voice strong but the quaver noted by Bray in her tone.

"your, all the same, you flirt, you come on strong, then when we give some back, you run, you turn tail and say it's not wanted. You…your just like her, you're a fucking tease, and you don't care who you hurt or use"

Bray's anger at not only Amy and Ty but Kim and Talon was coming to the surface now, his hands digging into Amy's shoulders as he pulled her physically back into the barn office and pushed her against the wall. Amy now realizing, that this was not the best situation to allow herself to get into.

"Let me go, Bray!" She said, her hands now on his chest as he glared at her. His eyes walking over her as he licked his lips, his mind wandering to places that repulsed her.

"Maybe I should just take what I want hey, show you what a real man is, not some pretty boy from the well to do!" He snarled, leaning forward as Amy lifted her hand and slapped his face, making Bray suddenly stagger back and hold his burning cheek, "oh you're going to regret that you slut!"

Amy shook as he took one came forward, her hands up as she waited for his raised hand to strike. Her eyes shut bracing for the impact, but all she heard was a whoosh and a scurry of boots on the heavy floor of the barn. Then a thud, a scuffle, a couple of groans and some swearing. She opened her eyes and saw Ty's arms grabbing Bray around the shoulders and driving him back into the barn office wall, his head and back bouncing off the wooden wall with the inertia of Ty's advance.

"Don't you fucken touch her!" Ty snarled, his body holding Bray against the wall, their faces inches from each other and he held the point, He hadn't hit him, he had restrained him. His forearm against his throat as his body weight kept Bray secure. Bray taken by surprise, the wind knocked out of him when Ty's sudden appearance and intervention startled him, his chest heaving when they collided together.

"she wanted it, "Bray sneered back, "she's hot for it, "

Ty pulled him from the wall again, then forced him back, the thud of the impact making Amy wince, she stepped away from them, now standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself as she heard footfalls behind her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bray growled, wrestling against Ty as he held him fast, Amy could see the temper and anger in Ty's eyes, but he was restraining it, not losing control. He was physically a similar build to Bray, the other sneering at him in anger as he held him to task.

Ty turned briefly, his eyes looking at Amy, concern filling his features. "are you ok? he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Amy nodded, swallowing her fear away, knowing Ty would never allow her to be harmed in his presence. That wild, rage filled his green eyes, just waiting to be let out.

That moment, however, when Ty moved his focus from Bray to Amy, gave the other the opening he was looking for. He threw his arms up, making Ty's pressure on his jacket and chest slip, as Bray's arms swung back and he let fire a sharp blow up to Ty's jaw, it undercut him, Ty's head flying up, his hands releasing as he fell backward, monetarily stunned from the impact, he shook his head, Amy's sudden scream of his name making him disorientated and panicked. Bray's other fist then hitting him hard in the gut. Ty groaned, but took the impact, his muscles clenching as he heard Amy gasp and cry out again. His arm swinging back around in defense and gabbing Bray again, his other fist hitting him square in the nose.

There was a sickening crunch and a wail that sounded wet and muddy as Bray cradled his face and crumbled, Ty, shaking his head as Amy turned to see a pair of hands gently pull her out of harm's way as they grabbed Bray and helped Ty pull him to his feet.

Bray recoiled his arm again, ready to strike, Ty taking a defensive stance as the other pushed the wannabe lothario against the wall, his blue eyes up close and personal.

"settle brother, you got your hit, and you lost, let it be"

Ty wiped his mouth, a red stain on the back of his hand as he spat to the floor. His eyes a vengeful green as he took a moment to focus again, the hit to his jaw causing his mind to jolt and quake.

"Caleb" he breathed, a bloody smile showing as he took a step back, his hand searching for Amy as she came to him and pulled him close. "good to see ya man"

"good to see you Brother "Caleb smiled, his hands holding Bray by the shirt front, "you want me to take this piece of manure outside and…."

"Collect your things," Amy said sharply, her arms around Ty as she glared at Bray, his eyes watching her, "your fired! and if I ever see you anywhere near heartland I'll have you arrested for attempted assault!"

"bitch" Bray hissed, Caleb's hands tightening on him as Ty stepped forward, "you'll get yours"

Amy pulled away from Ty momentarily and stepped forward, standing before Bray as Caleb held him, her eyes filled with anger. She had played the victim in her life before, and this time, it wasn't going to happen again, she squared her stance, cooled her eyes and pulled her lips into a tight straight line.

"You disgust me Bray Simpson," she snarled as Ty let out a sudden gasp as she recoiled her fist and punched him square in his already broken nose. Caleb bracing himself to take the fallen cowboys weight as Bray buckled and gurgled as his mouth flew open in an agonizing groan. "keep your filthy paws to yourself!"

Bray let out a sickening wet laugh, blood pouring from his nose as his teeth turned red. "Bitch, I knew you liked it rough!"

"Ty…." Amy said, seeing him clench his fist again, ready to hit the man that his friend held before him. "No…. don't, please, that's what he wants"

Ty took a breath as licked his bloody lip, his smile returning as he nodded to Caleb. "get him out of here"

"My pleasure brother" Caleb smiled, stopping monetarily as he saw Jack come slowly up to the door,

"mind telling me what the hell is going on?" he asked, seeing Tys bloody lip, Amy's scared and upset look and Caleb's happy and dominating grip on a rather angry and ruffled Bray whose nose was leaking across his lips and down his chin.

"I'll tell you what wrong old man!" Bray growled, 'that bitch of a granddaughter of yours, she led me on, came on all friendly like then sicked her goons on me! "

Jacks face took on a look that Amy knew all too well, he didn't show the look all that often, but when that stillness filled his old eyes, anyone who knew Jack Bartlett knew to get out of the way. He stepped inside the office, touched Amy's cheeks and watched Ty back up slightly, keeping her to his side, as his large, rough hands clasped Bray's shoulders and dwarfed him. Caleb releasing his hold as stepping back as well.

"you Bray Simpson and I are going to have a little chat, "Jack said calmly as the young beaten cowboy looked up into those old set in their way eyes and quivered. His feet sliding across the floorboards as Jack walked him, half carried him outside and away from the barns main doors.

Ty turned and cupped Amy's cheek, "are you ok?" he asked again looking worried, his hands taking her punch hand and rubbing it as she grimaced.

"yes, Im …...he didn't hurt me, "she whispered, "thanks to you, and Caleb" she shook her hand out and saw the mark on her knuckles, "owww! that hurt"

Ty hugged her with a smile, her head against his chest as Caleb came over to them both and touched Ty's shoulder,

"what about you, brother, you good, he got in a few hits?"

Ty swallowed and rubbed his gut, it was superficial, nothing a few cold packs and a mouthful of mouthwash wouldn't fix "I'm fine, he got lucky, that's all"

"well, "Caleb said, his smile wide and he grinned at them both, "hell of a welcome home! thanks, guys"

* * *

Ty let Amy press the cold compress to his gut as he pulled his jacket from his shoulders, they were back in the safety of her room, his finger touching his jaw as he assessed the damage,

"are you sure you're ok?" she asked, worry in those pretty eyes as she got him to sit down, Ty fending her off gently, not in need of a full-on medical exam.

"Im good, "he whispered, with a smile, "nothings broken I promise you," he rolled his eyes and fingered his lip again, wincing as it stung, "But I'd like to break that son of a bit…." He growled,

"TY, please, it's over, "Amy said softly, seeing him nod, as she put the washcloth down, her other hand moving the ice pack on his gut, seeing him move his body against it.

"how's your hand?" he asked, giving her a smile as he motioned towards her left knuckles,

"they are ok, little sore, but ok, "she replied, her small hand only really having a slight red mark across the brace of her knuckle joints. "I didn't hit that hard and I think his nose was already, well, mushy anyways"

TY grinned, "Mushy, " seeing her cheeks flush as she touched his cheek.

"yes mushy, your punch made it mushy"

TY ran his hands through his hair, his eyes finally locking on to her, "are you ok? "

Amy nodded, "yeah, I'm good, but I'm glad you showed up when you did"

TY smiled and touched her cheek, "If anything had of happened to you, I …. I…" he shut his eyes not wanting to think about it. His brow raising suddenly "what were you doing in the barn with him anyway? I thought I said you needed to stay away from him?"

Amy looked down, "I know, he kind of caught me off guard, I …I took Rumble out for some work this morning and …."

"on your own?" Ty said, his eyes large as he watched her, "Amy! what did we talk about last night, and the night before? You're not supposed to go out on your own! not now, not when we know …"

"I know, I'm sorry, I wanted to spend some time with Rumble, work on some liberty training, I can't do that with people around, there's too many distractions."

Ty rubbed his face. "please tell me you took Bruce with you at least" he whispered

"um…no…I took his beeper?" she offered,

Ty growled and covered his face, "you are…."

Amy quickly hugged him, kissing his cheek and seeing him pull away as it pained. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips, trying to pull him away from the tirade she knew he was going to throw at her.

"I'm sorry, I promise, from now on, Bruce goes everywhere with me, I've learned my lesson, "

"you promise, "he said, his hands pulling her onto his lap, his eyes locked to hers, "promise me, Amy, you will not go anywhere alone! "

Amy nodded, "I promise, Cross my heart"

He watched her, his anger and exasperation melting with her smile, "I can't lose you Amy" he whispered, "please, I leave on Monday, I need to know your safe, you're not vulnerable, or…. or, "

Amy kissed him again, knowing he was worried, she could feel it in his every move. That note she had shown him had shocked him. He saw her as Talons target now, and he wasn't about to put her in harm's way.

"I found something out" She cut in, hoping this would at least impress him and take away his upset over her ignoring his security measures for her.

"what? that Brays an idiot?" he challenged, "Kinda new that"

"no, "she chastised, "Bray worked for Indigo right? "

TY nodded, not seeing her point, "well, that girl, who filed the restraining order against him, Kimberley, she was the owner's daughter..." Her eyes were huge now as Ty looked up at her and looked surprised, "and... Kimberley ... was in a relationship with..."

Ty saw her pause, and nodded to encourage her to go on,

"she was in a relationship with Talon!"

Ty's eyes froze, the implication of this news hitting his chest like a freight train, "she was dating Talon? are you sure?"

Amy nodded, "Bray told me, he was seeing her first, and then she dumped him for Talon, hence why he hates you and Talon so much, he knew who you were, he said he's known since he came here, that's why he's been gunning for you, it's all to do with her and her leaving him for your brother!"

Ty's mouth hung open in shock as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, "she's... I need to meet this Kimberley girl, she's the closest thing I have to a connection to Talon, a weakness, this could change everything."

"Ty? you can't go after her to get to him, that's what he's doing to you, you can't stoop to that level, she's and innocent" Amy warned, not liking the look in Tys eyes as a plan started to form.

"did he say where she is?" he asked, not acknowledging her warning.

"No...but Ty, we can't, I won't allow someone else to be hurt in this, it's not fair, I won't allow you to use her to save me"

Amy cut in, holding his eyes to her, her words clear and direct "I mean it Ty, we don't use people, that's Talon, not us"

Ty nodded, swallowing as his eyes darted around the room "I get it ok, I do, and I would never put her in danger, you know that but she might know something Amy, something that can give me the upper hand, I have to try, I have to at least talk to her and see what she says"

"the RCMP may know where she is, or Bruce? "Amy suggested.

"I, going to beef up security," he said finally, seeing her frown at him, "no, I mean it Amy, I have to make sure your safe"

"I am safe, Bray had nothing to do with Talon directly, he was just a …. just a sicko in his own right who thought I …well he thought wrong, but he's not working for Talon, we know that now, you don't need to panic ok"

"how do you possibly know that for sure? You saw the report Bruce got on him, he's got links to indigo, and who's to say Talon didn't buy him off to concoct this story" Ty argued back,

"yes, he does, but I believe him when he said he's not working for Talon, "she butted back, looking confident.

"you don't know that" Ty rebutted looking perplexed,

"yes, I do, "she replied, seeing his brow raise, "because I asked him, I asked him about all of it Ty, that's what Im trying to tell you."

"you what?" Ty gasped, not believing what he was hearing, "Amy! what are you …. I told you not to…Oh for the love of god, …. you are incorrigible!"

Amy smiled an awkward smile, seeing his exasperation, "I know, but he told me about his job there and how he hated the big boss's client who kept demanding special treatment, he said he met Talon, but he didn't know much about him, Ty, he was aware of your backstory with him, but only what the papers have said, he is not with Talon, he's just a very angry guy who had his girl dump him for a rich guy and thinks its ok to force girls to like him"

Ty didn't answer her, he pressed the cold pack to his ribs as he let his eyes fall to the floor.

"Maybe we should cancel this party on Saturday" he whispered, "it's too risky Amy, "

"no… TY," she said, "you're panicking, but you don't need too, we will be ok, you said the RCMP and your own hired security would be there, "she kissed his cheek, "we can't let him make us live in fear. HE wins, if we don't fight back, he wins"

Ty gave Amy a weak smile, he could see the strength in her heart as she hugged him close to her. He loved her for it. That tenacity, the determination was what made Amy who she was. She wasn't weak, she wasn't frail or meek. She was a fighter and she wasn't about to let Talon Moyoto rule her world.

"ok, ok, "he said softly, "the party goes ahead, but Im upping the security, especially around you"

Amy chewed her lip but nodded in agreement. Accepting his terms. Her eyes moving to the door of her room as she heard voices in the hallway.

"I think that's Grandpa," she said as she looked at Ty who had now stood up and was putting the ice pack on the desk chair. He looked ok now, a little stiff but otherwise unscathed. The door opened a crack and Jack slowly came into the room, his hat in his hands as he gave Amy a gentle hug and then looked at Ty with concern.

"you all good? Need a doctor?" he asked seeing Ty smile and shake his head in refusal.

"where's Bray? "Amy asked, her forwardness catching Jacks eyes as he smiled at her.

"he's talking to the RCMP," He said, "after our little chat, he felt obliged to go and see them and discuss his actions today"

"your little talk better not have involved your fists "Amy warned, not wanting Jack to get into trouble too. She took his hands inspecting them for injuries. Seeing none.

"No… We talked, "Jack continued, "well, I talked, he listened. Then agreed, and you can talk miss, he said you punched him!"

Amy looked away sheepishly, not wanting to comment.

TY gave him a wry smile as he knew Jacks codes and was well aware that cowboy justice had a hand in Brays sudden need to confess his sins. He had experienced a similar talk with Jack like that himself when Jack had found out that Amy and he had slept together on his birthday.

Those talks. Well, they were in a league of their own. And Ty knew exactly how, shall we say influential those little conversations with Jack could be.

"you get some rest," Jack finally said, his eyes on TY as he sat down stiffly again, "Caleb and I have some horses to inoculate, and a heard of cows that need to be moved."

"I can give you a hand?" TY offered, wincing as he moved, but still managing a smile.

"no... no. son, you take it easy for now ok, "Jack cut back heading back for the bedroom door, "we will manage"

He left them alone, Amy looking at Ty as he rubbed his face and moved to make himself more comfortable.

"I'll go and make us some tea if you want to lay down for a bit?" she offered,

"I'm good Amy, I'm sore but Im good, "Ty replied, "how about we go for a walk down to the barn and you show me all this progress you've made with Rumble"

Amy smiled and nodded, taking his arm and walking with him to the door, "I know you're going to be impressed, "she said, "he's come a long way"

"well, let's go and see just how far he's come then" Ty smiled, his arm around her waist as they walked through the house and out into the mid-morning sun, Bray a distant memory to them both now. Amy happy in the knowledge that Bray Simpson was out of their lives from that point forward.

Tys mind on her and the party and this mysterious Kimberley who he still hadn't given up on pursuing further. There was something there, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Thursday and Friday where days that flew by for the young lovers, Amy heading for school on Friday (with Bruce in tow as was the arrangement) and rushing home in the afternoon to wait for Ty who had headed over to Lucky to talk to the caterers and venue staff who were setting up for this engagement party that the Board where throwing in his honor. Bastion had flown in the late Friday afternoon, taking up residence at Lucky while he was in town, talking to Ty about the up and coming European deal and also assisting him with the finer details of the party to come. His main focus on security and keeping his young boss and his beautiful fiancé safe at the event. His smile fading a little when he told Ty about his recent break up with Roxy and how now, he was focusing on work and no longer his love life or lack thereof.

Ty had shared with him the events with Bray and his links to Indigo, as well as his connection to Talon and this Kimberley girl. Bastion, as Amy had, warned him to be careful, but agreed to do a little digging on his behalf, if this Kimberley was still around, he would find her.

Lou and Scott sadly hit a rather large bump int he relationship road. Thursday night saw them in the depths of a full-on meltdown argument where things were said over things that weren't said or implied or not done. Resulting in tempers flaring and accusations being shot. Scott tired of the constant arguments over wedding plans and future goals and standards expected of him and Lou infuriated with his lack of interest in the finer details that were to be their nuptials. Her other main beef, being Scott's determination to continue his life as it was after they were to be married. Letting her know he had no intention of changing from who he was, and what he wanted out of life.

He had a path set and was hoping she, would be the one to travel it with him. Lou's idea of him selling his small home in Hudson and moving to Heartland not sitting well with the self-made country vet. His offer to build on to his existing house, to accommodate her and her needs as his wife and partner not sitting well with Lou, for her, being married meant a new partnership, a bond that made two into one. Scott seeing it as a bond, an agreement to be true, Yes, but not a reason to change the dreams you held for yourself or your partner. He was still relatively young and had a way to go before he became the specialist he wanted to be. This meant more conferences and training weekends, taking him not only from Hudson but from Lou as well. The bigger picture lost on Lou, as all she could see was an absentee partner and a wedding that wasn't going to happen without his input.

So. After a rather loud exchange between them, they had agreed to retreat to their mutual corners, giving each other some room to breathe, A break, Scott would be around for Amy and Ty's party, but at the moment both he and Lou were flying solo.

Ty felt Amy's hands slide around his midriff as he got out of the jeep, his smile wide as he leaned back and felt her lips press to his cheek.

"I missed you" she whispered, his arms on hers as she held him close.

"I was only gone for a few hours?" he smiled, as he shut the door and turned to look at her, it was Friday afternoon, and he had been with Bastion most of the morning.

"felt like days," she said sadly, "I don't know how I'm going to cope once you fly off to Europe,"

He pulled her close, her warmth infecting him and making his smile even brighter, "I promise you, I'll call you every day, "he kissed the top of her nose, making her curl it up adorably. "and I'll think about you every night too"

"still won't be the same as having you here, "she wined, not liking the fact that his week at home was winding to a close,

"I'll be back in two weeks ok, then a week after that, you can come down to Montana and I'll make sure we have a weekend to remember ok?" he captured her eyes, trying to entice her, "I love you, "

"I know, "she grumped, as he tried again to show her his intentions, his eyes wide as he waited for her to accept his proposal,

"you, and me, that whole house to ourselves, I'll even send the house staff away, so we can be truly alone" he raised his eyebrows, tweaking them suggestively, "what ya say? "

"ok, I suppose that might be ok" she teased, sidling up to him and rolling her shoulders into his chest, her eyes looking up at him filled with mischief. "but what about now?"

"hey?" he asked, looking a little unsure as to what she meant, "now? What?"

"well, we are alone now, so…. Maybe …. you…can give me a …. preview? of what you're going to do for me when we are back at Montana?"

Ty grinned, and kissed her lips, "it's the middle of the afternoon! And I'm sure Jack and Lisa are around here somewhere?"

Amy slowly shook her head, her finger on her lip as she back away from him, "they are in town, talking to the RCMP about Bray and security …."

"oh…. Jack should have called me I would have gone with him," Ty said, his mind moving from Amy's suggestive innuendo for a moment as he considered Jacks plans with the local establishment.

"TY," Amy whispered, as her hand took him and gently started to pull him away from the parked truck "I think you need to get your priorities straight, you look rather tired, I think you need to lay down"

TY raised his brow, his boots moving after her as she pulled him along, his smile curling "Im fine Amy, as I told you this morning, I ok, the bruise is almost gone"

He lifted his jaw, showing a small yellow mark under his chin, the spot where Bray's knuckles had undercut him. He was healed now, his ribs and kidneys back to normal, the imprint on his jawline the really only tell-tale sign now that he had even been in an altercation.

"You still need to LAY DOWN!" she repeated, empathizing the 'lay down' part of her explanation, her brow curling up as she gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He grinned at her as she pulled him up the porch steps, her hand pulling open the mudroom door when he resisted and looked at the kitchen window "Lou?" he inquired, worried that a little afternoon play session wasn't going to sit all that well with Amy's rather sour on love older sister. Lou's mood had been stormy ever since the blow up with Scott the night before. And Ty didn't want to rub her nose in his and Amy's happiness. He cared for Lou, she was family, and he knew, at that moment, she was hurting.

"she's gone to see Marney, a friend of hers from school, "Amy said, seeing his concern and loving him for it.

Amy took both his hands and continued her enticement, her eyes beckoning him forth as they came into the kitchen. His smile now soft and sultry as he felt his phone go off in his jeans pocket.

"touch that and I swear I'll…." Amy warned. Her eyes scrutinizing him as he pulled the phone from his jeans pocket, her scowl growing as he tried to explain.

"I won't answer it ok, I just need to see who it is? "he cut back, his smile still holding as his green eyes moved to the screen. The phone stopped buzzing but erupted in his hand as the caller tried again.

"Amy its Bastion, "Ty challenged, "I. have…to, give me five seconds ok"

Amy pushed her hands to her hips as he pushed the phone to his ear, his eyes pleading with her playfully as he let Bastion talk,

"yeah, but what does that actually mean?" Ty asked, his hand out to Amy, staying her, as he listened intently "do they want this or not?"

Amy leaned back against the kitchen chair, her eyes on her lover as he walked around the room. "ok, ok, so…they are still meeting us right, when? Ok, yeah, I get it, but won't that …. ok …ahuh. Your right, if we set it up just right, show them the long game then, that should squash their fears, right?" he smiled at her his eyes filled with apology for taking so long. "look, I still think it's a good idea Bas, we can put it through as is and test the waters. Then If we need to rejig it, well, we will cross that bridge when …." He ran his fingers through his hair as Bastions voice could be heard on the line. "yup, do it, yup, I agree, ok, look I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow right? At the party? Yeah, yeah, she's excited too. " Ty smiled at Amy as she gave a fake little wave to the voice on the line, her fingers moving to her button-down shirt as she slowly started to undo it before him. TY swallowing nervously as he tried to keep listening to Bastion, but his mind was very much now focused on the striptease that was happening before him.

"Look, um…... Bas, …... Um I er, got to go, yeah, we can talk about this on the flight ok, let's just go with the original plan and see where the cards fall" he rubbed his forehead as Amy rolled her shirt down her shoulders, her soft pink bra now on display as it cupped her breasts. Those eyes were luring him away from the call, away from Bastion and the business deal. All Ty could think about was getting off that phone and getting his hands on that body that was making his heart beat so hard he was sure Baston would have been able to hear it through the phone. "Ok, Bye..Bas,….see ya …later" Ty breathed, the line dropping out as Amy backed away from him into the lounge, her hands now on her belt buckle as he pushed the phone back into his pocket, and followed her, Amy leading him playfully to their room.

The door no sooner closed, and Ty took control, his hands pulling her to him as he kissed her hard and fast. His mind now on only one thing, and Amy could feel in his touch and his body that she was wanted and desired.

He pressed her up to the wall, her back against the now closed door, as his hands moved up and down her body, his fingers sliding around her bra straps as he pulled them from her shoulders.

"Gezus, Amy" he breathed, his lips on her neck as his arms wrapped around her body, those nimble fingers unclipping her bra, its soft pink lace falling to the floor as Ty kicked his boots from his feet, "god your beautiful"

Amy smiled, and kissed him again, knowing she was making him lose all sensibility. Her fingers grabbing his shirt and pulling it open roughly, her grin electric when she heard buttons hit the floor in a clatter, they spayed across the floor as her hands started to pull that shirt from his body.

"Hey!" he smiled, stepping back as his shirt was pulled down his arms, "that's an expensive shirt!"

"shut up!" she whispered into his ear as Amy jumped and felt Ty's arm grab her around the waist as she wrapped her legs about him. "you, Mr. Borden, talk too much"

She saw the glint in his eye, as he cocked his brow, his arms holding her close as he carried her to the bed, his shoulders taking his weight as they fell onto the computer. "point taken "he whispered back, his body now responding and wanting more, Bastion can wait"

He kissed her again, their jeans hitting the bedroom floor as TY froze and growled as his phone went off again. Amy's eyes frowning at him as she saw him shut his eyes, trying to ignore it.

"for the love of…" he growled, staying still, hoping that the incessant buzzing would stop sooner rather than later.

He looked down at her, as the cell fell silent, his smile back as he kissed her in short hot bursts again, his face screwing up once more when his phone went off for the third time.

"Fuck me!" he growled, pressing his lips to hers in an apology and leaning over the bed and grabbing his jeans, fumbling for the phone as Amy laid back on the bed and looked resignedly back at him, for keeping her waiting. Her eyes turning a little mischievous as he sat on the bed, his legs over the side, clad only in his boxers as he listened to Sam, his assistant prattle on about setups for security at the party on Saturday.

"Sam, look, I get you want to finalize this, but we talked about it at lucky this morning, I told you then…yes, every exit and entrance. With ID checkers and even maybe a check-in requirement? "He looked at Amy as she crawled over to him. Her panties the only vestige now of material keeping her body from his touch. Ty swallowed, his eyes watching her as he partially listened to Sam, Amy giving him an alluring smile as she climbed onto his lap and sat up, so her cleavage was directly in line with his face, TY instantly sucking in a shaky breath, his smile a little crooked as he tried in vain to keep control of this thoughts.

"Look…...um...I really have…...e to go, Sam, just…." he swallowed and saw the mischevious spark in Amy's eyes as she lifted herself slightly, Ty's hand covering his mouth as he suppressed a groan. "yup…uhuh. No... no its no trouble at…oh god!"

"Ty? Ty? are you ok? you sound weird" Sam asked, her brow raising now as he fell silent on the line.

TY shut his eyes and hissed as Amy moved her body and underwear in one quick movement brought her hips down to lock to his, TY sucking in a shaky breath as her hands helped him connect.

Ty let out a sort of hiss, slight whimper, possibly a tempered groan, as his grip on the phone faulted as his eyes rolled back.

"Ty? are you sure you're ok. you don't sound well" Sam called.

"Nooo, Im good, Sssa.m "he stammered, feeling Amy's soft warmness engulf him. " all good"

He fumbled the phone again, as Amy's hand came up and covered his mouth as she took it from him. his watching her as she rolled her hips making him growl beneath her fingers.

"Sam, hey, this is Amy, Ty will call you back ok, he's kinda busy right now"

Ty's brow raised at her as she disconnected the call before Sam had a chance to respond her finger pressing the off button as she let it fall from her fingers the phone leaving her hand and bouncing on the carpet below. Amy locking her lips with his as she rocked her hips, one, two, three.

She heard his growl, his eyes now shut as he grabbed her hips with his hands as he felt the motion. His body trembling with each roll back and forth.

"you…. you are…." he whispered, losing himself, losing the battle, her gestures making it next to impossible for him to focus, "F…. uck!" TY bent his head forward and rested it against her chest, his breathing deep as his senses became overwhelmed.

Amy grinned, knowing he was about to lose it, her plan to bewilder him working perfectly, she rocked her hips again, this time a deep more accentuated roll. Hearing Ty groan once more. His hands squeezing her hips as he desperately tried to hold on.

"stop… "he breathed, "just... stop…. For a second ok, hold …. still"

Amy giggled and rocked again, seeing him look up at her, his eyes filled with passion as he took a shaky breath. "you…. are…. evil" he laughed, his hands now raising and grabbing her breasts, his lips following suit. The temptation too great. He couldn't fight it anymore, he wanted her, every inch, every morsel. Amy arched her back her hair falling like a fountain of golden rivulets down her shoulders and back as Ty grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled up suddenly, pulling her close, his arms engulfing her as his body shuddered around her as he finally let go. Those strong arms submerging her into his embrace as he held on to her as his grounding stone. His head buried into her neck as he sibilated and let the pleasure take him.

Amy held him, her own excitement overriding her as she felt him fall. She trembled, her muscles tightening around him as they rode the wave of love together. Ty taking one large deep breath as he finally looked up at her, his smile exhausted but wide as he sucked in as much oxygen as his lungs could hold.

His hair around his face now damp with sweat, Amy's grin making him mimic her joy.

"you…. you definitely …...did miss me" he breathed.

Amy nodded, her fingers running through his messed-up hair as he shuddered, "you miss me?"

Ty rolled his eyes at her comment, his lips answering her question. Words not needed.

Twenty minutes later Amy lay next to him under the covers, both now naked and wrapped in each other's arms, the afternoon closing in around them.

"we…. should get up, "he said, looking at the clock, "We don't want Lou coming looking for us when she gets back, you know she doesn't tend to knock"

Amy giggled, "well, you can always hide behind the door again" her voice chuckling to herself as she remembered Ty, hands over his manhood, hoping to god Lou didn't take another step.

"that wasn't funny Amy" he warned, "she was this close to seeing. Well everything"

Amy shrugged playfully, "she's my sister, we tend to share"

Ty's mouth dropped open and he nudged her in disbelief. Her comment making him feel a little like a share sex toy.

"Im joking!" Amy laughed, "really Ty, you need to lighten up!" she teased, as she kissed his cheek and crawled over him. "like I'd share that body of yours with anyone, especially Lou!"

"don't…. even…. Say it" Ty laughed, "I mean it, Amy, that's just too…weird"

He kissed her as she got up, his body reclining back on the bed as she pulled on a tee and her panties.

"what did Sam want?" she asked, taking a seat next to him, her fingers running through her messed up hair.

"Oh, God... SAM!" He exclaimed, remembering how his call had been ended, He covered his face and looked mortified, "I should call her back!"

Amy giggled, "Maybe I should call her, tell her we are finished "

"NO! "He laughed nervously, "no no, I'll call her later, "he swallowed trying to think how he was going to explain to his assistant that he hung up on her because he was in the middle of having sex with his rather lascivious fiancé.

"so, what was she needing, she sounded a little flustered" Amy pushed again,

"um. Nothing really, security, she just wanted clarification on what we discussed this morning, so she can book it," he replied, "god, I'm sure she knew what was going on…."

"how…. "Amy laughed, "you weren't face timing her!"

"no…. but…" He rubbed his face, "she's smart, and well, with what you said, about me being busy with you, it's not hard to put it all together!"

Amy giggled, and smiled, "well, you were, busy!"

He raised his brow at her and her cheekiness. "stop…. Ok" he laughed, you're going to get me into trouble"

"No….me?" she teased, looking innocent, "never, I…. I …."

Ty grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him, his shoulders wrapping around her as his lips found hers. That strong body rolling on top of her as his hand slid down her thigh and pulled it up around his hips.

"not you hey, "he whispered into her ear, his hips now pressed firmly to hers as he felt her quake. The contact there, but still not complete. He was teasing her as she had him before. "you're as innocent as the driven snow, right?"

Amy nodded, her mouth open as his hand moved between them and those fingers spun slowing in a small circular motion. Her eyes closing as it sent a current of electricity through her body from its inception upwards. Her toes curling at his touch,

"yes, that…. s me" she breathed,

"huh" he tormented, his voice low as his lips ran along her neck. "totally, I believe every word, innocent little Amy"

"Ahuh" Amy gasped, his hand moving again as her body succumbed to his overwhelming love.

* * *

Saturday rolled around with a spark and then a glimmer of excitement in the air. The heartland family had adjusted to the idea of Amy and Ty announcing their engagement formally at this rather large and lavish event that the Lucky Board had set up in their honor.

The morning started as per usual, Amy stealing a gentle kiss from Ty as his eyes slowly opened, those pools of blue once again brightening his morning awakening. She ran her finger down his cheek, making his lip curl as her chin rested on his chest.

"morning" she whispered,

"morning "he responded, his hand sliding slowly up her arm as he felt her skin soft and supple under his touch.

"I'm heading into Hudson with Soraya today, I need to go and buy a dress." She said happily, her excitement over the party and what it actually meant now showing in her eyes.

TY smiled, but then focused a little harder at her, "Bruce?" he said simply, his eyebrow-raising, Amy very well aware that this was not a request, more of a statement of fact.

"really! to go shopping?" she pushed, "I'll be in town Ty, what on earth Is going to happen to me in a dress shop?"

TY sat up, his grip on her shoulder tightening slightly, "Its Bruce or it's a no, "he said. Amy crinkling her brow at his comment, hoping it didn't actually mean how it came across." We've had this conversation before Ty, I don't need to ask permission to do something, not from you, not from anyone"

He swallowed and touched her cheek, "I know, and I didn't mean it like that ok, but you know you have to have security with you if you leave the ranch, the RCMP agree with me Amy, just because Talon is playing nice for now, doesn't mean it's going to stay that way"

Amy rolled her eyes, not liking it but understanding, "ok, ok, I'll take the sad commando with us"

TY chuckled at her pet name for Bruce, "he's not sad, he's just …. um. focused" he explained.

"no …he's sad, and boring and a killjoy and has no clue how to smile or laugh or have any type of fun at all, I surprised he doesn't die from boredom just being around himself let alone me"

"he's not that bad" Ty retorted, the smile on his lips making Amy pout even more. "any who, why do you need a new dress, can't you just wear the designer one my mom sent you?"

Amy glared at him and rolled her eyes as she got up, shaking her head at his typically male comment. "this is our engagement party Ty, I need a dress to signify that, something new and something that will mean something "

"well, that other dress was special, and meant something, "he replied, his arm behind his head now, "I kinda thought you looked sexy in it"

Amy smiled, appreciating the compliment, the designer one-off dress was amazing, and it was delicate and special and magnificent. But she wanted something more her, something that showed her personality as much as being beautiful in its own right.

"you are such a boy" she smiled as she brushed her hair, her cute PJs with the little brow horses on them making her look adorable to Ty.

"well, yeah. Because, I am…. a boy?" he answered, looking a little perplexed

"you're getting a new suit aren't you, for tonight?" she asked,

Ty smiled and looked at his hand, "actually, no I was just going to wear the tux I wore to our special extraordinary dinner date before I flew out to Lucky, won't that do?"

"Well, yeah, but…." Amy's' eyes looked at the mirror as she tied up her hair into a ponytail. "I suppose you can do that, but… "

"but?" Ty questioned, not really seeing the issue," it's a designer tux Amy, one of a kind? given to me for the photo spread I did for them, remember"

"wouldn't a new suite be just as nice, if not nicer, you know something dashing, modern, maybe in a deep charcoal, to set of those eyes of yours.

TY rolled his lip, "I suppose I can look at another, but I just thought the one I …."

"I know, but this is our engagement Ty, it has to be special!"

Ty rubbed his face conceding defeat "Ok, well, I'll come into town with you then, and see what I can find, maybe we should head for Calgary? "

"so, if you're coming too, "Amy said, "we don't really need. Br…."

Ty sighed, "Amy! Bruce is coming with us .. end of story!"

She nodded, letting it go, still not happy with the idea of the security guard dogging their every move. But she was well aware Ty wasn't about to change his mind about it.

"well, Im going to have a shower, and then Im sure Lou will have breakfast on the go, so…." she stopped as she grabbed a towel and her shower bag, her eyes falling onto his bare chest as he watched her from where he reclined. "you wana join me, and maybe wash my back? I could wash, your...front?"

Ty grinned, not needing an explanation this time for her comment, he got the message loud and clear. His masculine body rolling out of bed as he took the towel from her and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her to him as his lips touched hers, "I couldn't think of anything better than rubbing soap suds over your beautiful body, but Jack is still here Amy, and I know he seems to be ok with me sleeping here with you, but I don't want to rock the boat or push the envelope."

"it's just a shower TY" Amy cut back, looking rejected, "Im not asking you to have your way with me on the kitchen table!"

"I know, but our communal showers seldom stay that way, they always end up with…. you, me, …." he kissed her again, the heart raising between them. Her instant response to him proving his point.

"so…is there anything wrong with that?" Amy whispered, looking into his eyes and making him see her intentions.

"no…. but as I said, Jack is in the house and…. shower sex, well, "

Amy rolled her eyes at him again, "it's not like we haven't done it before, and you... "she poked him playfully in the chest with her index finger "are the one who usually instigates it!"

"I know, "He smiled, his arms holding her to him, his smile soft and inviting as he kissed the tip of her nose, "I just don't want to upset Jack, his opinion of me is important to me, "

Amy touched his chest, seeing the honestly in Tys eyes. "ok…OK…. we will just …. shower, no funny business ok…I promise"

He chuckled and nodded, "you behave yourself ok, no trying to seduce me…."

"Like I would try that" she mocked playfully, "Im too classy for such an underhanded move!"

He laughed under his breath at her obvious play, her heart knowing he was right. Showers were now and had always been an erotic scenario for herself, and predominantly for Ty. He enjoyed a little playtime while the steam swirled around them and their bodies were bathed in hot soothing water. She had to admit, she kinda liked the shower fun herself.

But he was also right, Jack was still in the house, and openly flaunting their sexual appetites in front of him would just be poking the proverbial bear.

He had conceded to their living arrangements, accepting Ty's relationship with his granddaughter and the seriousness of it. The engagement was even tabled and accepted now. But it didn't mean it made it any easier for him to keep out of their physical relationship, choosing to not mention it as long as they were respectful to him and his home.

A romp in the shower in the only bathroom that all in the house shared, was probably pushing the line just a little,

"look, you go first, and I'll catch up with you ok, I might go speak to Bruce and fill him in our plans for the day"

Amy glowered at him, not liking the mention of Bruce and his reasons for escorting her.

"fine, I'll see you in the kitchen for breakfast then" she retorted, looking a little deflated at him.

Ty smiled and kissed her lips one more time as he stepped away and pulled on a soft tee, his body jumping as he pulled on his jeans, hopping from foot to foot.

His hair in his eyes as he looked up at her and gave her the best most loved Borden smile he could muster.

* * *

Breakfast was as always in the main Heartland house a tasty affair, this Saturday there was oatmeal, with seasonal fruit, yogurt, and wheat toast, and hot cheese omelets for those who wanted something warm and more filling.

Ty, as always, took the fruit and yogurt, followed with an omelet, Amy opting for the toast and maple butter. She wasn't all that hungry, her mind abuzz with plans for her day and their engagement party that night.

The fact that breakfast had turned into a culinary affair proved the point that Lou was not happy, she cooked and cleaned like the housewife from hell when she was upset. Which in a way was great for those who lived with her, but her noncommittal nature and commando attitude when it came to domestic tasks made everyone very aware that something just wasn't quite right. Amy and Ty kept their talk to minimal at the table, with Lou correcting them both with each discussion, giving them her opinion on what they were doing and how if they just followed her simple plan and instruction they would easier have a better outcome. Ty finally, took Jack and Lisa's avenue, and excused himself, kissing Amy on the cheek, and giving her a knowing look towards her troubled sister, hoping a little one on one time might calm the waters.

"I'll go and speak to Bruce and then we can go pick up Soraya ok?" he said with a smile, stepping into the mudroom as Lou opened her mouth to respond. Jack and Lisa already driving down the driveway, heading for Fairfield.

Once they were alone, Amy put her cup down and watched her sister. "Lou?"

Those big eyes looked up at her, a little tired and agitated but not at her questioning look, more at herself for reacting to it.

"are you ok?" Amy said, hoping for once she could offer some support to her sister. It usually was Amy falling apart and Lou walking her through it. So, this was a chance for the 17-year-old to show her maturity and give back to her sibling when she was in need.

"well, if you call trying to handle a ranch and a kitchen staff that don't know the meaning of the word early start, not to mention guests who leave their rooms in a state that you have to then clean from top to bottom, I suppose yeah Im fine, you?"

Lou's face was filled with exasperation, the real reason for her manic-ness not yet voiced or exposed.

"no…. I mean, how are YOU?" Amy said, putting a little more emphasis on the 'you' this time.

"Im ok,

Lou sighed, "actually, no…ok is a stretch, "

"talk to me Lou, let me help" Amy offered, "this is about Scott isn't it?"

"no! why would it be about him, he…he's not…he's not important anymore" Lou rebutted, her pout giving her away "none of it is important anymore, that's why I'm canceling all of it, "

It dawned on Amy at that moment what really was chewing her sister up inside. The wedding preparations were in full swing before Lou and Scott had had they're falling out. Dates were set, venues books, caterers hired and prep well underway. Amy even had her bridesmaid dress picked and designed. They were planning a late summer wedding, hoping to take advantage of the nice weather and the sunshine. But Lou, now not only didn't have a wedding to plan, but she also didn't have a groom.

"just because you guys had a fight, it doesn't mean you have to cancel the wedding Lou, …. Scott and You will sort it out, you love each other, right?" Amy asked, "this will blow over, and the wedding can go ahead as planned"

Lou shook her head sadly, her eyes welling as she moved a piece of wheat toast around her plate. "It's over Amy, there's no coming back from this"

"Lou, come one, you can't give up, your all set to go in summer, he will get past this, just talk to him "Amy touched her hand, trying to comfort her.

"there's no point Amy, Scott called me last night, the wedding is off, "she sniffed, "we are done, he…. he broke up with me"

Amy's' heart sank, seeing Lou wipe her eyes and hold her sobs inside, "I shouldn't be surprised really, he was never into this whole wedding thing, and the future and what we had planned, it was all just too much for him. He wants a simple life and well, it doesn't seem to be with me"

"I'm so sorry Lou," Amy said softly, "I …. what can I do?"

"nothing Amy, there's nothing anyone can do. It's done. Now all I need to do is cancel the arrangements and get on with my life. My single unattached bored life where I die as a housebound old maid" she sighed, "maybe I should get a cat, two cats, I'll be: Lou the mad cat lady of Hudson"

Amy smiled, seeing the dramatics and getting this was how Lou dealt with her emotions.

"You're still coming to the party, tonight right?" Amy asked, not wanting her sister to bail on her and Tys happiness too. "I need you there Lou, you're my sister"

"of course, Amy, I wouldn't miss it, I'm happy for you and Ty, you're lucky, you've found a guy who loves you and actually wants to be with you"

Amy got up and gave her sister a hug, "you'll find that too."

"pfft, "Lou snarked, "I've given up, maybe I could just share Ty?"

Amy cocked her brow, Lou's dark humor catching her off guard. Even though she had pulled the same card on Ty earlier that morning herself, it was funny, coming from Lou, knowing their history and her accidental lip lock with Ty in NYC, it came as a surprise for her to use such a connotation.

"Im Joking! settle ok, Tys wonderful, but trust me, I'm not interested.!" Lou growled, "he's all yours ok, "

Amy smiled and gave a slight chuckle, her eyes on Ty as he walked across the front of the yard with Bruce, deep in conversation.

"I wish he would stop worrying so much" she whispered, her eyes out the window as Lou followed her gaze,

"he's got right to worry Amy, Talon is dangerous, and if he's targeted you, well, he's just being careful"

"that's just it Lou, what if this is exactly what Talon wants, all this focus on me, maybe he sent that letter to me to make Ty and all of you think he was targeting me. When in reality he's…."

Lou watched her younger sister, her words hitting home, "you don't think he would… it's too risky Amy, if he tried a direct attack on Ty, the RCMP would be all over him, he would be back inside before he knew it"

"I don't think he's looking at a direct hit at Ty either, "Amy explained, sitting down again across from her sister. "Talon is not a fool Lou, he is also very wealthy and has a lot of money and resources at his disposal. We are all focusing so heavily on him and his intentions that we are missing the big picture. If he is going to do anything to me, or to Ty, it won't come from him directly. He will keep out of it. "

"I get what you're saying Amy but isn't that even more reason to keep this security up, "Lou looked worried now too.

"yes and no, what if this is exactly what he wants, this party is way too public for him to risk anything, I'm more worried about when Ty flies to Europe, Talon could go after him then, he'd be vulnerable then, out of the country and relying on others. "

Lou rubbed her face, "so.. what do we do, do we tell the police? Let Bastion know, get him to double the security around Ty while he's abroad.?" Lou's worry was growing as she saw Amy's eyes deepen, "and what about you?" this also affects you too, he may still aim at the one thing he knows will hurt Ty he most"

"I don't know Lou, that's just it, we are living in fear all the time and it's just not right or fair. We are letting Talon win by simply playing into the threat. We need to be stronger, show him once and for all we aren't scared of him." Amy stood up again, looking determined, her face filled with strength and resolution. "I can't live like this Lou, Tys stressed out all the time, worrying about every move I make, where I am, who Im with, it's destroying him. And all I do is dream about how this may all be an elaborate rouse to take the focus on Talons real and only target. "

"you should talk this out with Ty, see what he says?" Lou suggested

"I've tried Lou, but he just keeps bringing it back to me, that letter has really freaked him out, he's on alert now and I just know the stress is getting to him"

Lou squeezed her hand, showing her sister she understood,

"he will get through this, you both will"

"yeah, but when he's stressed, he makes mistakes, and takes risks, that.. could see him get hurt again," she looked at her hands, "I can't lose him Lou, I love him too much"

* * *

Amy, Ty, Soraya, and Bruce spent the early afternoon in Calgary, Amy and Soraya checking out dress shops as Bruce stayed close to Ty as he waited in the seating area where the girls were changing and trying on different dresses for the party that night. Mirrors around him as he played on his phone. The boutique was high end, Ty insisting on buying both the girls the dresses they wanted. Soraya originally refusing him but finally giving in when she realized that she could afford a headscarf let alone a dress from that particular establishment anyway. Ty sat quietly, on a padded long lounge, out of the view of the rest of the store, the management recognizing him and allowing him to wait in peace in their store. Happy in the notion that his two companions would be wearing their dresses at such a high society televised event that night.

Bruce, being Bruce, stood in his role. His arms folded behind his back, his feet a shoulder length apart at all times. His eyes on every other member of the public that came within a cat's whisker of where Ty was sitting or the change room where Amy and Soraya had recently disappeared into.

He could hear Amy and Soraya's happy banter as they chatted from over the change room dividers. Their afternoon one of friendship and fun. Amy's smile wide as she came out and stood before the mirrors, Ty looking up and liking what he saw.

Amy stood before him on the small raised stool, in a Marchesa Notte's stunning number that took Ty's breath away. The navy blue and sky blue Ombré glitter tulle halter gown featured a long length, a flared style, and an open back. It sparkled with thousands upon thousands of small iridescent rhinestones as Amy moved the material gently from side to side. The top, a halter but with a small peekaboo slit that showed just the right amount of cleavage. It swirled around her as it fell, the tulle moving and glimmering as the sparkle petered out with the navy color into the final floor length hemline of soft sky blue. It matched the intensity of her eyes, Ty's smile growing by the second.

Soraya followed her, coming out, looking a little shyer that Amy, as this kind of exuberant purchase was not something she was accustomed too. Her dress, equally as beautiful, and colored to match her natural tanned skin and dark eyes. She smiled as Amy grinned at her, TY smiling too as she jumped up next to her best friend and took a look at herself in the full-length mirror wall.

Soraya looked amazing, And TY knew Skyler was also going to be suitably impressed. She spun around, her smile wide as the Dolce & Gabbana floral print moved with her. Crafted from white and pink cotton the off-the-shoulder floral dress exposed her soft skin, with short sleeves, and a ruffle trim, and a floral print that fell around her legs at mid-length.

"wow ladies, "Ty laughed, standing up and seeing Bruce also crack a rare smile. Melting it the instant he noticed Ty saw it. "you two look amazing "

Amy jumped down from the stool and came over to him, spinning slightly as she did, the soft tulle floating around her, "good enough to get engaged in?" she asked, her eyes on him as he walked his sight over her again

"most definitely "he breathed, "you look beautiful"

Soraya came over to them, her eyes still glancing at the mirror as she did. "Ty this is beautiful, but I can't let you buy it for me, it's just. It's too expensive!"

"it's my gift to you for always being there for both Amy and me, "he said softly, "please, let me do this ok, it means a lot to me, consider it an early Christmas present"

Amy smiled at her and gave her a little nod, encouraging her to take the offer.

"it's over two thousand dollars TY! I ….I can't accept this, " Soraya said back, loving the dress, but feeling terrible for even contemplating allowing him to do it.

The shop assistant stood to the corner of the mirror, Ty watching the two girls and then catching the young ladies eyes.

"can you please bag these two outfits up for the ladies, shoes and whatever else they want too, "his eyes filled with happiness as the assistant nodded and ran off to get two get the sale underway. Soraya watching him, her eyebrow raised in exasperation.

"please, Soraya, just accept it ok and let me do this for you, you deserve it," he said, taking her hand and seeing her give him the smallest of smiles before she nodded.

* * *

They returned to the ranch later that afternoon, Soraya deciding to ride to the party with Amy and Ty, as Skyler was to be held up due to a commitment with his father and would meet her there once he was done.

Ty had bought a new tux, A stylish, modern tuxedo in a deep dark charcoal hue, with black satin accents throughout. Its slim fit was body-conscious and flattering, with a modern blend fabric that draped handsomely on the male form, it was smooth, comfortable and elegant, paired with a silver tie and black shirt. With peak satin lapels, flat-front slacks, and cut to fit it looked impressive just in its suit bag, as Ty carried it into Amy's room and hung it on the back of the door.

The party was due to start in little under two hours, the girls now in full on set up mode as Ty was un ceremonially kicked from the bedroom, relegated to the bathroom to dress.

Jack and Lisa, now in their Sunday finest called out to the youngsters that they were leaving, as did Lou, who in her own still down mood, thought traveling to the ball with her grandfather and his wife was better than traveling alone and looking pathetic.

Ty stood in the kitchen, looking as sharp as ever, his fingers doing up the buttons of his cuffs as Bruce entered the room. He too, dressed for the occasion, in a simple suit of black, his hair short and slicked to one side. Military grade yet formal, Ty's conversation with him cut short when he heard the giggles of girls as they came to join him. His smile wide as he took in the two prettiest girls in Hudson. The dresses were amazing, but the final finished product was spectacular. TY took Amy's arm, as he assisted her to put on her coat, then, doing the same for Soraya, her smile warm as it was in the store, yet still a little awkward.

"ok, you two ready? I'm meeting Bastion at the door when we arrive" Ty said.

Amy nodded, and picked up her phone, placing it in her small evening bag as Soraya came up beside her and gave her a gentle hug.

"You ready," she asked, knowing that as soon as they got to Lucky and the press realized who was in the limo as it pulled up, the frenzy would begin. This was an engagement party after all, and as such was going to cause a publicity buzz. They all knew that come that open door, they were going to be inundated with flashing lights, questions, and insistence. All vying for that money shot of the new couple.

"you both look amazing "Ty smiled as he opened the limo door and motioned for the two girls to side inside. Soraya now getting excited also, the idea of such a high-class event in little old Hudson making her smile with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see Skyler either, their relationship now solid and well into that permanent phase. With Skyler telling Soraya he loved her. And Soraya now open to the idea of something a little more deeper and perpetual.

* * *

The limo cruised up the drive of Lucky Alberta, the place alive with people and music. Couples were parking, with security open and visible around the parking zone. The guard on the gate was a new addition too. Amy noting Tys quick look and conversation when they pulled into the drive.

He wasn't taking any chances, and Amy smiled at him as her hands clasped his as the dark interior of the limo held them secret until Bruce opened the door.

Instantly, the sound of voices and recognition filled the air, Ty stepping out first as Soraya followed him, the press pausing monetarily at Soraya's presence, then going nuts again when Amy stepped into view,

"AMY! Ty! Amy! Over here! Flash that ring?"

"Amy! Ty! ty! this way, give us a smile,"

"give us a kiss!"

Ty played the crowd perfectly, Bastion coming to his aid as the press swooped in. Ty smiled and answered the odd question here and there, keeping the crowd friendly as the board also all started to arrive. Security flanked the couples every move, keeping the press behind the lines drawn.

It wasn't long until the main function room at Lucky was filled to capacity, with invited guests nibbling canapes and sipping champagne and wine. Ty kept Amy at his side, smiling and greeting his guests, making sure he canvassed the entire room and said hello and welcome to all that attended,

Once the initial formalities were done and all the schmoozing was taken care of, Bastion headed for the bar. Ty kissed Amy's cheek, causing cameras to flash again as Jack and Lisa chatted to them about the size and grandeur of the whole event.

Amy had her arm wrapped through Ty and saw Soraya's big smile when Skyler came through the door. His Smile one of absolute awe when he saw his beautiful lady. He kissed her cheek and gave Amy a small cuddle too, complimenting her on her dress choice as well.

Jack noticing Bastion weaving his way through the crowd, three dinks precariously balance between his hands. He nodded at Jack who acknowledged him passing a wine spritzer to Soraya and another to Amy, who nodded and held the glass, not really worrying about the glass content.

"Ty my man, this is quite the party, well done, "Bastion beamed, handing a glass tumbler to Ty, his eyes quickly moving to Amy and then back to the amber liquid. "here you go brother, you deserve it. top shelf, only the best for the man of the hour"

Ty swallowed and took the glass, his smile faltering as he placed it quickly on the sideboard behind him. His smile holding Amy's worried gaze.

"thanks, Bastion, but I made a promise to someone a few days ago, and I intend to keep it" Ty pushed the glass away, refusing the whiskey, as Bastion shrugged and swallowed his own, his smile wide as he shook the hand of a passerby.

Ty shook the man's hands too, then let his eyes fall on to his loves, she was watching him and couldn't hide her smile,

"I Promised you, "he whispered into her ear, "and I intend to live up to that commitment"

Amy's' heart swelled as she hugged him tightly as the music lulled and the floor fell silent as Bastion took center stage and he welcomed everyone to the event. His goal to introduce Ty and his beautiful fiancé and hand the welcome over to him as they all toasted the up and coming union of the well-known Canadian horse whisperer to the multi-million-dollar owner and operator of Lucky Holdings.

* * *

to be continued


	93. The Prodigal Son Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

The night progressed calmly and smoothly, with a very visible security contingency at all major entrance and exit ways. Guests came through the front doors, with invitations, all numbered and coded, to be scanned by the door attendants upon arrival, taking names and attendees. Press and media were kept to their designated areas with an RCMP force around the perimeter and main gates.

Ty was flanked by not only Bruce, who blended as well as any other guest into the crowd but also by two other body minders, brought in special for the night, to watch the couple and not ever be more than a few meters from their sides. It was extreme, overprotective and a touch covert operation feel, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Bastion's speech went well, his smile wide as he talked about Ty and Amy and expressed his and the board's happiness over their union. There was mention of family, a toast was given to Jack and Lisa and to Tim as Amy's significant family members, the room smiling and raising their glasses for Bastion, as he called for a little quiet. He clinked his glass, Ty and Amy standing beside him as they watched him with curiosity. Not quite sure where he was going with this.

"family is and always will be the driving force behind the new Lucky name and the family who now owns and runs it. Brad Borden started this great company, building a small unknown horse ranch in Montana into one of the largest more lucrative horse Empires in the North Americas. He had the vision to see Lucky hold the breeding rights for not only the strongest Quarter horse bloodlines but to also diversify into other equine industry and stock. With this came the link and partnership with Heartland and Fairfield, and subsequently the fateful day when Ty and Amy met and began their journey together, be it a tad rocky at the time, but, look at them now. "

He smiled at Ty who grinned and held Amy close to his side, the cameras of the chosen press allowed into the party flashing madly as he kissed her cheek.

"Ty and Amy are the face of the new generation moving forward, for Lucky and the board wishes them every success and happiness in their future.

As a rather wise man told me once, over a meal around his table, family is always first, "Bastions eyes fell to Jack who gave him a grateful nod at the reference. "so, in staying with that tradition, please raise your glasses to toast, one other, who has come here special tonight to toast her son and soon to be daughter in law"

Ty's eyes froze as he turned, looking at Bastion in disbelief, Amy also looking around the room in shock, the press at the rear of the room turning and going ballistic as the rear doors to the function room opened and voices could be heard in startled disbelief as Lily Borden, the star of stage and screen, accompanied by Roman, and a rather strong security force came slowly into the room.

Cameras darted from Ty's stunned look back to his mother as she smiled and glided ever so perfectly into the hall. Her dress in soft apricot swirling around her legs as she moved, Roman in a dark tux, on her arm, keeping her close, her smile perfect, her presence elegant and calm, she was style and grace rolled into one.

Ty lent over to Bastion, squeezing his shoulder, "you said she couldn't come?" he whispered, looking surprised as his mother worked the room getting closer to him and Amy as she made her way through the crowd., "you should have told me!"

"Sorry brother, "Bastion whispered, holding up his glass and smiling as the cameras clicked, "the board organized it, I was sworn to secrecy"

TY rubbed his face, his eyes darting back to Amy who looked up at him in surprise, her smile still there but confused.

"it was a surprise supposedly" he whispered, "I didn't know, they told me she couldn't come"

Amy gave him a gentle squeeze, seeing his uneasiness, Ty didn't do surprises, he hated the feeling of being kept out of the loop. His life was public property now and to have such a reunion as a visit from his mom caught by every news channel was well past an invasion of family privacy for him. He'd only just reconciled with her, so for him, this was too much too soon, and way too public.

He knew it was the board, milking the publicity for their own company benefit, what better way to promote the company than to have the human feel of a famous mother coming to wish her son the best on his engagement day. It would sell magazines and stories, Lily always did feature well in the press, she had cultivated that image to perfection. This was not about her want to see her son, this was about the company using her status to promote their name. And that was just another stab at Ty and how they owned him.

He felt like a performing seal, fed and clothed to do a show and to impress the waiting public and press. And it sickened him.

"Im sorry," he said into Amy's ear as she leaned into her, "If I'd know I would have cleared the press from the room"

She kissed his cheek, "don't worry, Lily looks like she's handling it ok, let just go with it and not let it ruin our night ok, this is our night, nothing can take that from us" She touched his cheek, keeping her voice low and her smile wide, very well aware that they were being watched.

TY took a breath and sucked his best plastic persona back to the surface, Bastion tapping his glass as everyone cheered and clapped as Lily finally came up before her son and gave him a gentle smile. Ty stepped forward, his grip on Amy releasing as he embraced his mom, hugging her too him as he welcomed her.

"Hold that smile, Ty, you can do this, "Lily whispered into his ear "I only just found out they didn't tell you,"

He slowly pulled back, his smile warm and wide, acknowledging her and hearing her words, his hand then shaking Romans warmly as the older man pulled him into a hug, patting his back.

The press went mad, the Borden's in the same room, in a loving embrace was more than newsworthy it was the million-dollar shot. There were no sanctioned images of Ty and his family since the funeral. This was gold and the media at large knew it,

Lily hugged Amy next, pulling her close and kissing her cheek, Amy's smile one of bewilderment as she returned the gesture.

"sorry beautiful, "Lily whispered to her, "didn't mean to cause a fuss, this is your night not mine"

Amy kissed her future mother in law back, "it's our night Lily, and I'm so glad you're here, You're our family too"

Lily touched her cheek, appreciating the words, as she turned and stood by her son, Roman at her side as the room fell into silence.

"When I was told that my son had chosen his partner in life, I will admit, I was a little worried, as any mother would be. With him being so young, and still having a life to live. But after meeting this beautiful girl, who has stolen his heart, I realized, that even in his youth, he had found a love that transcends age, and life's boundaries, Amy and her family have brought such joy and love into my sons life, Joy, and love that I, sadly with my own demons in play in my earlier life was unable to give him. "

The room fell quiet, as all listened to the starlet speak, there had been rumors of her substance abuse, the family being in turmoil, abuse and family disintegration, but nothing had ever been corroborated or confirmed. As with all famous families, the press twisted the innuendos and snippets into scandals. Drawing their own conclusions and feeding the propaganda machine. Lily had always played the perfect family, the perfect mother, the perfect life. So, the stunned quiet was a reflection for her finally coming to the front and foreground and claiming the mistakes from her past. Be them ugly, be them well-kept secrets. Today Lily Borden owned her flaws and stopped hiding behind the falsehoods.

"The Bartlett/Fleming Family took in my son when I could not, they loved him, they cared for him they gave him a life and a home. But most of all, they gave him Amy, and now, as he grows into adulthood as the heir to the Lucky name. I know, in my heart that if Brad, was here, he would be as proud as I am in our son. "she leaned forward and Kissed Ty's cheek, "he is the essence of Lucky, and he will outshine all of us be it within the company or out of his own, Here's to Amy and Ty, and their engagement "

She raised her glass the room following suit, Jack and Lisa not able to hide their smiles of pride. Lou welling up as Tim gave her a hug.

"here's to Amy and Ty"

* * *

The night rolled on, Ty and Amy doing the rounds, Lily, and Roman doing the same. Ty finally pulling Amy into one of the more private rooms, away from the people, the lights the cameras, a guard on the door as he quickly pushed it shut, his smile one of relief as he took a well-deserved free breath.

He exhaled as his arms pulled Amy close, his lips finding hers as he kissed her. Amy taken a little aback by his speed but loving the feeling of his lips on hers. The noise of the party muted behind the heavy oak doors.

His pulled back, his eyes watching her as he gave her a quick smile, "I've been wanting to do that since we walked in the door." He breathed,

"no complaints here "Amy smiled, her breath taken away by the intensity of his kiss. It was more than wanting, it was desire and he was over the plastic charade that he had to succumb to in the main room.

"so…. your mom?" Amy grinned, "that was…. Unexpected, she does command a room!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I honestly didn't know, they told me she couldn't come so I didn't mention it again, "he rubbed his hands through his hair, "sort of caused a bit of a spectacle hey"

"well, it had the effect they were after I suppose" Amy replied, stepping away from him and taking a seat on the back of the lounge frame.

"that's what pisses me the most though Amy, it's all about the publicity, "he said quickly "this isn't about me, or you or mom for that matter, this is the board making sure Lucky is all over the news." He looked annoyed, Amy could see it wasn't sitting well with him,

"It's ok, Ty, I get it, it's how it works," Amy soothed,

"but it shouldn't be like this AMY! this is our day! this was supposed to be for us, "he looked flabbergasted, the night had been hijacked, he knew when he agreed to it that there would be a press release and some coverage, but not the circus it had turned into. He felt used, and he didn't like his engagement to Amy being stolen from him as a way to build company profile and status.

"I should never have agreed to this" he whispered,

"Ty, "Amy came to him and pulled him close, "this isn't your fault, you didn't have much choice as I recall it, you never do, that contract has you lock stock and barrel until your six months is up, we just have to make the best of it"

He nodded, knowing she was right but still not liking it, His eyes shut as he lowered his head, he was over it, and Amy could feel he was just about at his limits. Ty rubbed his face and bounced on his heels, trying desperately to regroup himself. His mind spinning, he was finding it hard to deal with the attention this time. The questions, the lights, the buzz, it was overwhelming him. He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself on a small desk near the wall. Amy coming to his side and placing her hand in the middle of his back.

"are you sure you're ok?" she asked, starting to get a little worried now,

He nodded, giving her a small smile, his head shaking slightly as a realization came to him, "this is hard Amy, "he said quietly, "I just realized this is the first event I've been to like this, with this much hype where I …"

He stopped, his smile turning a little ironic, "I'm usually a few whiskeys down by now, this…this is harder without it"

Amy let his words germinate in her mind for a bit, and realized he was actually right, Ty was brilliant with these kinds of events normally, he handled the press, the intimidation, the attention with a smile and a lot of swagger. It came easy for him, but as he had stated, it was always with the aid and courage a few whiskeys had given him. Tonight, however, this was him in the raw, now slight buzz, no cover of liquid courage. This was all Ty, and the stress was starting to get to him.

"I know it's hard, but you're doing a great job, none of those vultures out there would even know you're finding it hard" she praised "I'm so proud of you"

Ty turned and smiled at her, appreciating the compliment. "thank you, "he said softly "you're my whiskey now Amy, your what gets me through"

Amy hugged him tightly, her lips finding his as he kissed her back, his hands around her soft shoulders as he walked her back to the couch. The heat rising around them.

"Ty, we…. We better get back to the party" Amy breathed, feeling his body move her so they slowly reclined back onto the opulent leather couch, his lips still working hers as he gently, ever so slowly, lounged her back on to the cushions.

"Ty! "Amy whispered, her eyes shut as she lost herself to his lips, his hands his warmth, "we… we can't …. not here!"

He chuckled, as his lips moved across her skin, that peekaboo slit in her top giving him just enough access to kiss down the valley on her cleavage.

"T…. y…y…TY!" Amy's hands here in his hair now, her mouth open as he made his needs known. His hand slowly sliding up her thigh, her long dress falling away from her leg as his fingers found her hip. "Oh…. TY, no…. we …. oh my, no we can't,"

Amy pushed him back, her chest heaving as he looked down on her, the lights in the room low and sensual as the noise of the party continued around the perimeter.

"what if someone comes in?" she whispered, her eyes moving to the large door, Ty smile electric as his nipped at her lips again,

"I locked it, "he whispered back, his hand sliding back down her bare thigh, Amy shuddering at the contact. His smile holding as he looked down into her eyes "you know, I've always wanted to have sex on this couch,"

Amy looked at him, a little taken aback by his comment, her eyes looking around a bit then realizing where they were, she had been in this room before, the desk, the large couch, the heavy red curtains with the gold tassels.

"this …. this is …this is Thomas's office!" she breathed, remembering sitting on this very couch when Thomas held her a bay while Talon had Ty.

Ty chuckled, "yup, the very same, "he whispered, "I suppose it's mine now, so, "he kissed her again his body still hovering over hers as he played with her thigh, running his hand up and down it, inside and out. "it's only fitting to …."

Amy sighed as his hand brushed across the front of her lace panties. Making her jump and tremble. "I…. I. What If, what if they …. oh my ... what if they come looking for us Ty, "Amy said, her sensibility coming back to her briefly as he moved again and pulled himself up onto his knees, Amy still sprawled before him her chest pounding, her cheeks flushed.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed on the screen, hitting send and the winking at her, "there you go, no one will worry about us for at least thirty minutes. "

Amy raised her brow, not understanding. So, Ty showed her the screen, one simple message which made her blush and smile at his ingenuity.

 _{Bas,_

 _Amy and I need a few minutes to ourselves, need to regroup, we are it the main office, 30 mins ok, No interruptions- guard on the door}_

"see, all good" Ty smiled, his phone then finding a home on the coffee table next to him as he took off his tux jacket and let it fall onto the push carpet floor,

Amy smiled up at him cheekily, "Ty, we shouldn't, "her words saying one this but her eyes on the most handsome man she had ever seen as he pulled his tie from his neck and undid his cuffs and buttons. Her lip curling with excitement as he let her watch him bare his chest and then lean forward again the thump of his dress shoes on the carpet making her jump. His lips found hers again as Amy threw caution to the wind and got lost in the naughtiness of it all. The thrill, the exhilaration, taking her away as her hands slid inside his now open shirt and ran across that perfectly defined and subtly muscled chest. Ty slid his hands under her armpits and pushed her ever so gently up a little higher on the couch, His eyes looking her over as he gave her one of his cheekiest and alluring smiles, "you look so sexy tonight, its criminal"

Amy giggled, her cheeks flushing again, his body on his knees as she lay before him, her long skirt ruffled around her exposed thighs. He was mesmerized, his head tuning briefly as he heard voices at the door, they talked then fell silent, the guard at the door doing his job perfectly,

Amy sighed, her nerves returning, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked amazing as he knelt before her, that hair, those eyes, that chest in all its masculine glory. She couldn't resist him, not like that, not when he looked that good. Her body ached for him, she didn't care about the party or the guests or the fact that her family and his mother were just down the hall, all she could focus on was the warmth that was overtaking her and the need to have that body, all that body close to hers.

Ty gave her the sexiest of smiles as he leaned forward again, his hands sliding up her thighs and slowly, ever so sensually moved them apart, Amy's chest rising and falling in nervous anticipation as he found the sides of her panties and worked them gently down her shapely legs. His smile increasing as she became the visual object of his affection, Amy moving her legs back together coyly as he smiled and touched her knees, "no…don't hide from me, "he whispered, "your beautiful, every inch of you is perfection to me"

Amy relaxed her legs at his words, feeling him slide forward and kiss her lips again, his hands pushing her dress's skirt out of the way as Amy hands found his belt buckle and released its hold. She fumbled with his button and zipper, his mouth locked to hers as he took her into his arms and lifted her in one fluid moment, as he pulled her gently into his lap as he took a seat on the couch, Amy's hands pushing his dress pants and boxers down as they rolled, so once he lowered her, his hands about her waist, her dress cascading over the both of them, like a sky blue sparkling waterfall, their bodies united, his to hers, hers to his. Amy instantly straightening her back as she enveloped him. Amy shut her eyes, her knees on either side of his hips as he moved her slowly up and down, Tys eyes holding her in their gaze not wanting to break the connection.

His mouth now opens too, as the sensation started to affect and override him. The risk, the danger of being caught getting at him now. Amy rolled her hips, spreading her legs a little more to make the connection to him deeper and tighter. His growl making her aware she had hit the spot. She raised her arms, unhooking the halter top clasp on her dress, letting it fall away to her waist, her perfect, hard and wanting breasts now free and in front of him. Ty's hands raised instantly, cupping them, the perfect fit, the perfect shape, his thumbs tweaking her nipples and making her arch her back even more.

"this…this…. this is SOOO….ba…. bad" she whispered, her smile a little crooked, as she rolled her shoulder's forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved on him again. His lips now finding her breasts as he sucked and teased her into oblivion. "Oh god, this is…so…."

He chuckled, feeling her move, her hips rolling on him and speeding up the rhythm, she was desperate, and he wanted this to last, they had time, it was risky, it was stolen, but they had time.

"slow," he whispered, "shh…. Take it slow"

Amy heard him and obeyed, her movements taking on a more languid fluid approach, Ty's body reacting instantly as the sensation became more intense and deeper.

"You…are …. amazing "he breathed, "this, you. Feel SOOO. Good"

Amy heard his words, her cheeks flushing again as she looked down on him. "take me, take me there please" she pleaded, she was teetering on the edge, and he knew it would only take a little nudge to send her over. 'He smiled at her, his lips kissing her cleavage as his hand slid down between them and took over the control. Within seconds he felt her react, and tighten, the tremble and shudder taking him with her as he grabbed her and pulled her close. Amy quickly burying her head into his neck to stifle the squeal that escaped her lips, his smile radiating through him as he felt himself find release.

Ty's eyes locked to hers instantly as they pressed their foreheads together and slowly came down in each other's arms, chest's heaving, bodies spasming. Their love untied and molded as one.

* * *

"TY, TY," He turned, his smile wide as his mother came over to him as he stood towards the back of the main function room.

"mom" he gave her a gentle hug and threw a friendly smile towards Roman, He hadn't really got to speak to them properly with all the hullabaloo around Lily's arrival,

"where is Amy?" Lily asked, looking around the milling guests as they allowed the family to have a moments peace.

"um …. Ladies room" he smiled shyly, not letting her know the reason for her visit being that they just made hot passionate love on the couch in the main office of Lucky Alberta. "she's with Soraya and Ashley I think, you know girls and bathroom runs, it's a group thing"

Lily chuckled, understanding the mentality, "she looks amazing, the ring, it suits her"

TY let his smile soften, "you don't mind, do you, me giving it to her, I know you said It was for me to decide, but it's your ring, dad gave it to you?"

Lily loved her son, he had grown into such a compassionate and caring young man. "I gave it to you to give to the girl you chose to be your life partner, Amy is that girl and I couldn't be happier for her to wear my ring "

"thanks, mom" Ty hugged her again, noting the smiles and the sighs around them, even though they were allowed their moment, eyes were as always, forever on them.

Ty turned and noticed Jack and Lisa coming up to his left, he raised his hand and ushered them over, Jack instantly smiling and coming forward, looking rather dashing in his dark wedding and funeral suit.

"Jack, "Lily said, instantly leaning in and kissing his cheek "it's so good to see you again," she smiled at Lisa and did the same. Both of them noting this Lily was far from the cool, reserved, calculating lily who had greeted their table months before. Even the damaged, lost Lily that had denounced her son, and chosen his abuser and his violent love over him was now lost to the wind. This was a loving Lily, a soft, compassionate full of life Lily, who showed her love and respect for her son's forgiveness and love in every move she made. "This is Roman, he's my…um…he's my husband"

Ty chocked on his glass, his beer spilling over the lip and frothing down the side, his look one of shock as his eyes traveled from his mother to Roman and back again.

"Did…did you say…" he stammered,

Lily looked up at the man who had steadied her course, who had saved her from herself and her demons, who had brought her back to the world she had hidden from for so long. "yes, I wanted to tell you in person, so, when they called and asked me to come, I just couldn't say no"

She watched her son, Jack and Lisa watched him too, not sure how he was actually going to react.

His green eyes still on them both as he placed down his glass and finally as if coming out from a stunned fog responded. "that's, just…. amazing!" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and feeling his mother respond. Her smile radiant as she felt her son hold her with so much love it nearly overwhelmed her. "congratulations"

Ty reached over to Roman and shook his hand in a double handshake "really, that just great, I'm really happy for the both of you"

"We, we haven't made it public yet, "Roman whispered, "Lily didn't want to steal your thunder, so it's all on the down low ok"

Ty nodded, his smile wide, as Jack shook Romans hand and Lisa kissed his cheek, Lily embracing both of them as well.

"When? "Ty whispered, "I…. I'm really happy for you but I had no clue, "

"a few weeks ago, it was small intimate, just me and Roman and Lolita as our witness, she sends her love, by the way, hopes to see you and Amy soon"

Ty laughed, as he spotted a perfectly stunning Amy and her girls as they came back into the main hall, Bruce a few steps behind her as always.

Ty saw her piercing blue eyes survey the room, finally finding him in the corner as she touched Soraya on the arm as she went another way back to Skyler and Caleb, Ashley in tow.

"Lily," Amy said, as she came up to Ty's side, and gave him a rather intense look, her cheeks still a little flushed, her hair pulled back softly in a soft twisted pulled up bun. Not down around her shoulders as it originally was at the start of the evening.

"Amy, oh my. Look at you, your more beautiful every time I see you, "Lily hugged her daughter in law to be instantly, making Amy laugh slightly, Ty's hand on her bare back as the two main women in his life greeted each other.

"you look radiant, "Lily continued, "look at those rosy cheeks, I take it my son is responsible for that glow"

Ty had only just picked up his glass when he coughed again as was forced to look away, his mother's words catching him off guard as he gave up on the beer and left it on the tray of a passing waiter, his hand grabbing a napkin and wiping his chin.

"Um. Yes, your son had a knack for taking my breath away "Amy beamed, knowing exactly why Ty had inhaled his drink so suddenly, her cheeks flushing even more. "I'm so glad you and Roman could come, it was quite the surprise."

* * *

People drank, nibbled on flash little canapes and enjoyed the evening as it unfolded, Lily and Roman talking with Jack and Tim and Lisa, as Ty and Amy did their required rounds and spoke with every board member and their wife, or girlfriend or mistress. It was part of the deal, to drive home the spectacle. Bastion finding Ty and Amy around ten and walking with them to the rose gardens, where they had agreed to a photo shoot for a prominent magazine. Security visible around the area and the couple as they did their duty and had fun with it, the camera eating them up as Amy's dress sparkled under the studio lighting, Ty looking handsome in his sleek lined charcoal tux and Amy complimenting him perfectly with her dark ombre navy ensemble. The photographer guided them through the poses, some soft and endearing, arm in arm, romantic and filled with feeling, others, a little sharper, more edgy and modern, Amy in Ty's arms as he carried her through the garden, another Amy laying as if asleep on the bench, Ty holding her hand to his lips like a scene from a fairy tale. The camera loved them, it loved their connection, their spark. Amy actually enjoying the time and having fun with it as the night rolled on.

* * *

"you look beautiful Lou,"

The tall elegant brunette turned to see two soft dark eyes watching her, impressed by what he saw,

"thank you, "she said, Scotts dressed up look making her heart shake a little, he did look rather dashing in a suit and tie.

"Ty and Amy look great, it's great to see them so happy," he continued, trying to make small talk with the woman he was engaged to not more than a week ago.

"they are, I worry they are still a little young for all this, but they seem to be handling it" She replied,

Honest, friendly conversation, that what was called for here, she said to herself.

"um…. Would you like to dance," he asked, his smile hiding his nerves, he didn't want to fight with her, he cared for her, even if marriage wasn't on the cards, at least they could keep their friendship alive.

"Um… yeah ok, "Lou whispered, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor, his arm holding her gently as they swayed to the music.

Lisa nudged Jack, her eyes on Lou and Scott, her smile one of happiness, "look, see, they can fix this, I told you it wasn't lost"

"it's a dance Lisa," Jack gruffed, "just a dance, let's not read more into it then there is"

Lisa hit his shoulder, pulling him to the dance floor and seeing his rough smile as his arms wrapped around her and sidestepped her gently into the beat. For an old cowboy, Jack could dance, and Lisa loved to feel his strong arms around her when he led her across the floor.

Tim leaned against the wall of the function room, his eyes watching the partygoers, it was a lovely night, and although he could sense the security and officialness of it all he was also having a good time. A pretty woman, in her mid-thirties, approached him, dressed in a small black cocktail dress and red high heels, she chatted with him indiscriminately for a bit, then they too hit the dance floor, Tim chuffed in his ability to still pull a dance partner, her being younger and prettier an added bonus and welcome hit to his ego.

Ty and Amy had circled the main area, now sitting with Caleb, and Skyler and their respective partners in one of the back corners of the large open room, they chatted as friends the formalities over and done with, the press now gone. So finally, Ty could relax and just enjoy his engagement party with his love and his best friends. It was nearly 11 then the board members started to dissipate, leaving the night to the youngers. The function room now not as packed with bodies and the music taking on a more modern feel.

Jack and Lisa said their farewells too, Insisting Amy tap on their door when they returned home. To which she agreed. Lou headed out with them, Scott wishing her a good night as he left alone.

Tim left not long after his dance, the pretty lady with the red stilettoes also absent from the party not long after that.

It was now down to about 30 people, all friends of Amy's from school and Hudson and a few of the board members children, young adults looking to party away from their parents. Ty had Skyler, and Caleb, his circle small, it wasn't that he didn't have people to invite, but none that he counted as close enough to actually want there. He was Ty Borden after all, all he would have to do is click his fingers and that room would be full of young hot females all wanting to impress and charm him. But that wasn't him anymore. He didn't care about those flies by night companions, after his fame and status. He had two best friends now, Caleb, forever faithful and Skyler, his only tie to his childhood. Bastion was on that list too, but he was more a big brother figure than a buddy. He smiled at his inner circle seeing them all talking and enjoying the night. This was it for him now, he was happy, and he was at peace and he couldn't wait until he could finally step away from all the crazy and just live his life.

Some of the ranch hands had come too, Ty agreeing to invite them as a way to show there were no hard feelings over the Bray incident. He had got on well with them pre-Bray, so he wanted to keep those relationships alive. He had worked alongside some of them when he first came to Heartland, those bonds were still there, and he didn't want to lose them either. Rich, Samuel, Kip, and Lionel all shared a few drinks with the group, enjoying the night out, the opulence and swank of it all rather intimidating on such down to earth guys.

Ashley sat next to Caleb, his hand on her knee, as he chatted to Skyler, her eyes, however, flirting with Will as he stood across the room from her, the attraction she felt for him returning when she saw him in his dress shirt and tie.

The music changed again, Ty looking at Amy as she recognized the song, "you want to dance" he asked, the group watching him as he got to his feet, Amy nodding instantly and standing up with him, Soraya pulling on Skyler's arm and making him follow suit. Caleb's attention turning to Ash as she looked off across the room.

"how about you babe, you up for a swing around the dance floor?" he said, his blue eyes smiling at her.

"Um yeah, ok, "Ash replied, her mind elsewhere, as he took her hand, her smile warm on her lips as Will looked away bashfully.

Ty swung Amy out in front of him, their arm stretched to their fingertips as he pulled her back in a twirl, her dress spinning around her body as his hand found her wait and the other clasped her hand pulling it in close to him so she was directly in front of his body, her warmth, his warmth, her eyes locked to him alone. Everyone else became irrelevant as the song played around them. His beating heart all that she could hear over the melody.

 _{Well I know there's a reason}_

 _{And I know there's a rhyme}_

 _{We were meant to be together}_

 _{And that's why,}_

Ty snuggled in closer to her his mouth near her ear as he whispered the words of the song to her. His voice low but still melodic in its tone.

{ _We can roll with the punches}_

 _{We can stroll hand in hand}_

 _{And when I say it's forever}_

 _{You understand}_

"I love you Soraya, "Skyler said, his arms around her as he held her close. "you are so special to me "

Soraya smiled, her cheeks warm, she couldn't believe that she had such a wonderful guy in her life, he was warm and loving, funny in an old-world kind of way, and had this air about him that just made you feel safe and secure.

"I love you too Sky, really, I do, I know I've made you wait for so long, and Im amazed you've put up with me not trusting my feelings and keeping you and arm's length, But I know now, that I do want to be with you more than anything in this world"

Skyler's smile grew, "you pretty lady, with your eyes of indigo, are worth the wait, I would wait my entire life for you to say your mine"

She grinned, loving his pomp and ceremony, his arms tight around her waist as she swayed to the music with him.

{ _That you're always in my heart,}_

 _{You're always on my mind}_

 _{But when it all becomes too much,}_

 _{You're never far behind}_

 _{And there's no one that comes close to you}_

 _{Could ever take your place}_

 _{'Cause only you can love me this way}_

"is your mom staying for a while?" Amy asked as Ty pulled away slightly from her neck, so he could look her in the face.

"she flies out tomorrow night," he said softly, "I'll catch up with her before she leaves, she is staying in Calgary"

Amy nodded, her head falling back onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "this has been the best night"

Ty smiled, kissing the top of her head. His arms holding her close, his body moving perfectly with hers. It had been a magical night, even if it was originally staged for publicity, it couldn't take away the fact that this vision of perfection that held onto him now was going to one day be his wife, she was his forever, she loved him in a way he had never been loved before, she chased away the darkness, she made him feel safe. He shut his eyes, as he held her there on that dance floor, knowing that as long as she allowed him to love her, he would forever be true to her, no matter where life took them, that bond, that love he had for her would forever stand strong. Amy had saved him, and for that, he would be eternally grateful.

 _{I could have turned a different corner}_

 _{I could have gone another way}_

 _{Then I'd of never had this feeling}_

 _{That I feel today, yeah}_

 _{That you're always in my heart,}_

 _{You're always on my mind}_

 _{But when it all becomes too much,}_

 _{You're never far behind}_

 _{And there's no one that comes close to you}_

 _{Could ever take your place}_

 _{'Cause only you can love me this way}_

"Babe, "Caleb said, his arms around Ashley as she rested her head on his chest,

"Hmmm?" she cooed, her eyes still smiling across at Will who looked away again, he knew Caleb and wasn't keen on crossing that line, but Ashley s attentions were hard to ignore. She was pretty, that blonde hair, blue eyes combo caught him every time. But to take another man's girl, Will just didn't play that game. He was young, but he had honor, and he wasn't about to cut Caleb's grass.

"While I was away, I did some thinking, you know about you and me and where we are heading, "he said, Ashely suddenly turning her focus to him and looking up into those friendly yet strained eyes.

"and?" she said quickly, Ashley Stanton had a reputation as a heartbreaker, and there was no way in hell she was going to be the one who got dumped. Ashley Stanton didn't get dumped, she did the dumping.

"well, I don't know about you, but I think we should maybe…." Caleb said, his smile a little nervous.

"Don't you dare Odell, "she snapped, pulling back from him mid-sway.

"Look, Ash, I just think that we should maybe …." he stammered,

"Fine! that's great, "Ash cut back, pulling out of his arms and moving away from him, her face hard and snippy "But let me tell you this Caleb Odell, before you say another word, let me just say; Im the one calling it quits, it's me ok, not you! I'm leaving you!" and with that she turned and sashayed away, her dress rolling across her hips as she headed for the door, Will, watching her and then flicking back to a stunned Caleb as he stood in shock on the dance floor, his hand raised up slightly supporting a small black box. His mouth open like a goldfish, not believing what had just transpired.

"Brother?" Ty said, now at his side, Amy also coming over as Caleb's shock look turned into hurt resignation. His hand still holding the box in front of him. "hey, you ok?"

"I…. I was going to…," he whispered, as his thumb pressed the box, flipping it open and revealing a pretty solitaire diamond ring. Amy's eyes falling to it as her heart cracked for him. realizing instantly that he was just about to propose.

"Um. Look, lets um…go get a drink and... "Ty said, his arm around his fallen comrade as the reality hit home.

"she just dumped me when I was about to ask her to marry me!" he stated, the shock in his voice resonating through the crowd.

 _{Oh}_

 _{That you're always in my heart,}_

 _{You're always on my mind}_

 _{But when it all becomes too much,}_

 _{You're never far behind}_

 _{And there's no one that comes close to you}_

 _{Could ever take your place}_

 _{'Cause only you can love me this way}_

 _{Oh}_

 _{Only you can love me this way.}_

Skyler and Soraya now also came to Caleb's side as he swallowed and looked down at the ring. "oh, hell no! not like that you don't"

Caleb pulled away from his friends and headed for the door, Ty and Skyler exchanging glances with each other and taking off after him as Amy and Soraya looked on in dismay.

Caleb grabbed his hat from the door attendant and stalked out into the open-air Ty and Skyler in hot pursuit.

"Caleb! Wait!" Ty flew down the entrance stairs, following his friend to his truck in the parking area. "you need to think brother, stop and think for a moment goddammit!"

"there's nothing to think about Ty, she dumped me and I ain't not having it, not like this not this way!" Caleb cut back, his hand pulling the door of the truck open, his eyes filled with determination.

"just wait ok "TY reasoned, his hand on the door as he stopped him from getting in, "you don't even know where she's gone, let's just leave it, hey, wait till she's calmed down and your thinking straight and then talk it through,"

"I love her Ty, what's there to talk through, "Caleb growled back, "and I know she loves me"

TY took a breath, not wanting to say it, but knowing as his friend he had too. "Brother, she just dumped your arse, in front of a room full of people, is that the actions of a girl who's in love with you?"

Caleb looked mad, Ty's words angering him, "she was confused…. I…"

Ty raised his hands, taking a submissive stance. "I'm sorry, I really am Caleb, but …"

"let it go, brother," Skyler said, as he came up behind his two compadres, His hand in the middle of Caleb's back, "you, my son, are destined for more. This was not meant to be"

"it's alright for you two, look at you, you have found your girls, Amy is amazing, and Soraya, she's just…. I want that too. I want to …." Caleb's face fell, the hurt taking hold, "I wanted to make her mine, show her I meant it, show her I wanted forever"

Ty put his arm around his shoulder and helped him close the truck door, guiding him back to the front of the vehicle. Skyler by his other side. The parking area around them. The sound of music from the party playing inside. There were a few people around, guest outside, getting some fresh air, others walking to their cars. The deep night sky of Alberta with its many stars overhead.

Amy and Soraya came out of the ranch through the terrace doors, Amy, heading towards the group of boys where they stood. Ty talking to Caleb as Skyler approached the girls as they walked across the grass at the other end of the vehicle.

"Is he ok? " Amy asked, her eyes on her friend as he nodded and listened to Ty... Their words lost the night on the breeze.

"give him a little space hey, wounded pride and all" Skyler said softly, "hard to face that kind of rejection, cuts to the core"

Soraya nodded and looked worried, "I knew she was going to do something like this, sometimes, I tell you, that girl is …."

"let's leave Ty to it hey, he seems to be getting through, "Amy suggested, her hands grasping her dress, keeping it off the gravel drive.

Soraya nodded as Skyler started to escort them back to the ranch house, Amy suddenly stopping mid-step as she became aware that Bruce and the security didn't seem to be around the parking lot. Her eyes looked around the area, her thoughts suddenly turning cold as she looked back over to where Ty stood. Caleb leaning against the front of his truck, Ty standing before him, his back to the car lot around them.

"Amy are you …." Soraya's words dropped as she saw the color drain from her friends face. As a set of headlights ignited further down the lot illuminating around Ty as the light shot up the drive, his hand raising to block the beam as he turned briefly in the light sources direction.

"Amy!" Soraya called again as she felt Amy pull forward, her dress scrunched up in one hand as she started to run, her heels wobbling on the shale.

"Ty…" She whispered, her voice failing her as she heard the squeal of tires and saw the movement in the beams. "TY! NO!"

"Brother!" Skyler yelled, his boots finding faster traction than Amy as he sprinted past her, Ty turning in his direction, the light blinding him as his friend from childhood collided with him at full force, pushing him forwards away from Caleb and the truck. Ty lost his balance from the shove to his chest, his body falling backward as he heard a scream and then turned back to the lights, his hands up as he felt the impact and then heard a loud BANG! Squealing tires, dust, dirt, and debris flew as two young men took the impact head on. Ty felt his hip connect with the fender, Skyler's shove making him slide across the side of the truck his shoulder bouncing on the windscreen before he fell to the ground just past the squealing tire wall. His head collecting the side mirror with a loud thud. Skyler, now standing where Ty originally stood, flew up onto the bonnet and ricocheted off the windscreen, the sickening crunch of his body impacting with the glass as he slipped down off the driver side of the fender as the truck broke and turned away.

People screamed! yelled, footsteps came running, as the partygoers all became aware of what at transpired. Caleb looking on in stunned shock, the truck only missing him by inches. His eyes looked over at a fallen Ty who lay on his side facing away from him in the middle of the lot way and then the horror of a distorted and crumped Skyler who lay motionless only a few feet from where he stood. People ran in all directions, Security from the house came barreling out of everywhere, surrounding TY and Skyler, calling 911. Amy stood in shock, frozen like a porcelain statue as Soraya shook beside, her, her feet finally moving so she could run to her lover's side. Her tears running down her face as Soraya pressed her fingers to Skyler's neck and fell to her knees beside him, His body lying in a jumbled mess, his eyes closed,

"mmmove! Back up," she yelled, her sensibility taking over, "I know first aid, move BACK! I need some room"

Amy stepped further out into the lot, her hands shaking as she started to move, her eyes on the group of people around Skyler, then diverting over to where Ty had fallen too. His body blocked from view by the security that surrounded him. She heard a rumble, causing her to falter, confused, overrun by shock at what she had just witnessed she failed to see that same truck, the one who had just plowed through two of the closest people in her life had come back around the lot. Circling the scene in the mayhem, not noticed amongst the other vehicles of panicked guest's as they ran in all directions and tried to flee the scene. The people on the ground not paying attention to anything but the two fallen victims of the hit and run.

Before Amy could move another step, she felt arms slide around her shoulders and across her mouth, the smell of sickly citrus assaulted her senses. She struggled against the hold, but the more she moved the harder the cloth and pressure across her mouth and nose was pressed, the world took on a muted tone as her hands fell by her sides. The chaos before her lost to the darkness as her head fell back against the seat of the truck, her body numb to the encounter as the vehicle reversed back the way it has come and headed off towards the large front lawn area, killing its lights and fading off into the dark.

* * *

"I'm... OK! for fucks sakes, "Ty held his head, it hurt, his hip hurt, his shoulder hurt, everywhere hurt. "Just ... don't ok"

"Mr. Borden, please we need to check you out, you were unconscious, you may have a head injury"

TY growled and tried to push the medical staff away, he was disorientated and in pain and he wasn't sure where he was.

He shook his head and felt more hands on him as they pulled his jacket off his shoulders.

"St... op! Amy, where's Amy! " he pressed his hands to his head, it was like thunder, and he couldn't make it stop.

"Just sit still ok Mr. Borden, I need to shine this light in your eyes"

* * *

"where's my son!" a voice boomed from the waiting room of Cross Bow Medical. He was a tall statured man with wispy greying hair, his hands wrapped around his coat as he headed towards the nurse's station.

"Mr. Davies," Soraya said shakily, coming over to the stressed older man and trying in vain herself to stay calm.

"Soraya" Tyson said, taking her shoulders in his hands and looking her up and down, seeing her shaken appearance and state. "sweetheart are you ok, what on earth happened!"

"There was this tuck and it ….it happened all so fast sir, Ty was hit but Skyler pushed him out of the way, but it….it hit….it him-him too" Soraya trembled and shook in the man's hands, his eyes instantly softening, and he guided her over to a chair to sit down.

"Tyler? Is he ok?" he asked.

"I don't know, the paramedics took them and we …I called you and Jack, and…." she sobbed into her hands, "I …. I can't find Amy!'"

The front doors opened to the crossbow emergency wing as Jack, Lisa and Tim came barreling through, Lou in close pursuit followed by Bastion who had his phone pressed to his ear.

They looked around to see Caleb, and Soraya sitting in the waiting area, their faces ashen as police and security circled around the room, Bruce on his phone in the corner looking worried.

"what the hell happened," Jack asked, his eyes filled with concern as he came up to Caleb who still looked like someone had shot his horse. "Caleb, tell me!"

"Um… well, Ash broke up with me and …."

"No! you idiot, what happened to Ty and this other boy" Tim growled,

"Um…a truck, it came out of nowhere, and it just plowed into them, it um…Ty and I were near my truck and then Skyler yelled and pushed him. And then it all just …. we called the ambulance and Skyler, he was. And Soraya, she gave him CPR and ….it all just happened so fast, Jack"

Tim rubbed his face, and walked away, "for the love a god, where the hell were you guys! "he yelled, looking at all the men in black uniforms. "you were supposed to watching them, keeping them safe"

"Tim, settle, "Jack said, seeing the angry looks from the security force as Tim threw accusation after accusation at them.

"where are TY and Skyler now?" Jack asked, His eyes falling onto Soraya as she huddled next to Skyler's father.

"they took Skyler to surgery, they wouldn't tell us much, but he was in a bad way, he's all twisted like, they said something about his spine I think," Caleb explained.

Jack grimaced and looked at Tyson whose face was as pale as they came. "your Skyler's dad?"

"Tyson, Tyson Davies." He said softly,

Jack nodded in acknowledgment, his attention back on a visibly shaken Caleb.

"and TY?"

"he's in the emergency, he was out cold, but he looked ok, few scrapes and such, the truck only glanced him, If Skyler hadn't pushed him, he would have taken the full force of the truck. "

"so, Amy's with him?" Jack said, half to himself, seeing she wasn't in the waiting room, he assumed that was where she had to be.

"I dunno Jack, I haven't seen her, I think she came in with him, but I just don't know"

An RCMP officer came slowly over to Jack after he finished speaking to Bruce and the security team, Bastion looked worried too, coming closer to listen to the conversation.

"Mr. Bartlett, you are Amy Flemings grandfather, right?" he said, Jack instantly turning to look at him, his face turning to stone. Soraya's sobbing behind him making him worry even more.

"yes, "he whispered, As Tim came to his side,

"Im Tim Fleming and Amy is my daughter, what's this about, she didn't get hit, too did she?"

"no sir, Amy was not involved in the hit and run as far as we can tell, "the officer said, "but after speaking to the hired security, it seems no one is able to locate miss Fleming and we were just wondering if she had returned home?"

Tim looked at Jack, and Lou suddenly got to her feet, their faces frozen as what the officer said hit home.

"she's not here?" Lou breathed, "she's not with Ty?"

"sorry miss, NO, no one has seen her since the incident, "the officer said, "we have tried her phone, but it just goes to voicemail."

Jack staggered slightly, his hand grabbing the back of the chair next to him as Lisa came to his side to steady him. "are you telling me my granddaughter is missing?"

"We don't know that yet sir, but due to her obvious connections to Mr. Borden and our concerns for his safety leading up to his brothers trial, we are a little concerned"

"A little concerned! are you kidding me!" Tim growled at them, "my daughter is missing and you're a little concerned!"

"Mr. Fleming, we have a unit out looking for her and this truck, we got a pretty good description of it from some witnesses, but it was not seen by the guards on the gate at the ranch as exiting the property. "

"so…what the hell does that mean? "Tim slammed, "that it's still there, that she's still there!"

"the property known as Lucky Quarters is currently being searched, if the vehicle is still there, we will find it, but it is as you know a large property with many acres to cover. We really can't do much until first light. We are also coordinating a local area search, WE will find her sir, trust me" the RCMP officer said, as his radio went off and he walked away to answer it.

"and what about you lot, why are not you out there doing the job you've been paid for hey! "he glared at the security force. Seeing Bruce come over as the spokesperson,

"Mr. Fleming, I can see your upset, but please be aware we are taking this seriously, Amy is in my care and I will be heading out with some of the security team now to see if we can assist in locating her. My main hope Is that Amy will activate her personal distress device that she carries on her person, if she manages to do that, we will be able to pinpoint her location within a matter of moments."

"I'm sorry Jack, "Soraya sobbed, as she got up and fell into his arms, the old cowboy holding the trembling girl "I was with her, she was right next to me and then the truck hit and I saw Ty go flying and then Skyler, he just,,, I had to help him, he was…..Im so sorry …I didn't mean to leave her"

"shh. Shhh, you did nothing wrong," Jack soothed, seeing Tyson stand up and come over to her,

"you saved my son, "he said, taking her in his arms and wrapping his coat around her trembling shoulders, "the nurse told me if you hadn't stepped in and done CPR he would have died. I owe you a debt of gratitude, thank you"

Soraya sniffed and tried to smile, "I love him" she blurted, Tyson simply nodded and pulled her close.

* * *

Jack pushed open the door to the exam cubicle in which Ty had been placed. He was sitting up, his tux jacket on the end of the bed, his shirt undone as he held his head in his hands.

He heard the door and looked up in expectant surprise, Jack smiling at him gently as he let his head fall into his hands once again.

"how are you son?" Jack asked, seeing the gravel and slate marks down his left-hand side of his trousers, and the scuff marks on his black shoes.

"my head hurts," he said softly, looking up again,

"well, you knocked it rather hard, on the side mirror, "Jack said, "all in all though, it looks like you'll get away with a few bruises and scrapes,"

TY nodded, "Skyler?" he looked worried as Jack smile dropped,

"he's in surgery son, it's too early to tell, but they said it might be his spine, "

Tys face lost all its color, he swallowed and went to get up, his head thumping again as he moved,

"no no, you stay there, the doc said you needed to stay still for a bit, so…."

"he …. pushed me out of the way, Jack! that truck was aiming at me!" Ty looked distraught. "he's in surgery because on me!"

"no…. this isn't your fault, that young man saved your life, he is a hero, and he will be ok, I'm sure of it" Jack proclaimed,

"Soraya must be devastated, "Ty whispered, his hand on his head again as he laid back against the pillow, "I take it Amy's with her, looking after her?"

Ty knew how close the girls were, and it wasn't hard to believe that if the doctor had said he was ok and just needed to rest that she would stay with her best friend and comfort and support her as they waited on the news on Skyler.

Jack rubbed his mustache, knowing this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to say to Ty. But aware that if he didn't let him know the truth, Ty would never forgive him.

"Um no, Ty, Amy's not with Soraya, "he said softly, seeing those green eyes move to him as confusion filled them,

"no? is everything ok Jack, Amy didn't get hurt or…. where is she?"

"that's just it Ty, no one's seen her since the accident, Amy's missing, and we have no clue where she is?"

* * *

Soraya looked up as she heard shouting in the corridor behind the emergency doors, Tim looked over with Lou as Ty came through the doors at speed, Jack in hot pursuit after him. Ty's expression murderous as he laid eyes on his security team which was just about to divide and head out to look for Amy,

"what the fuck and I paying you lot for!" he yelled, as he stormed across the waiting room, the team of ten, looking at him in silence.

"Mr. Borden, Ty, please just try to stay calm and we will fill you in on how we are going to orchestrate a recovery and rescue…"

Ty staggered slightly, the pain in his head increasing as he stood still for a second and lowered his head, Jack coming in next to him as he looked up and took the team on again.

"I don't want to hear about plans and recovery and rescues, I want you out there looking for her NOW!, this wasn't supposed to happen, you told me the ranch was secure, you had every entrance and exit covered, so tell me Bruce, how the fuck did some lunatic get into that secure location and try to run me down ! and then take Amy right from under your goddam noses!"

Ty shook, he was livid, this was his worst nightmare coming true, he didn't care about himself, or what had happened to him, all he cared about was his friend who was currently in surgery after trying to save his life and his girl, who had fallen of the face of the earth without anyone actually noticing.

"TY, please, calm down, "Lou said,

"no…Lou," Ty yelled, his voice lowering when he turned to look at her, "I won't calm down, not until Amy is back here, by my side, safe and sound "his eyes turned back to Bruce as he sent six of the men running out the door, the others standing in wait for instruction. "what happened! where the hell were all of you?"

"we were simply following your orders Ty, when we got the text we…. followed your instruction" Bruce explained.

"my ….text, "Ty held his head, not following, he was in pain, and his shoulder and hip were throbbing relentlessly along with his head. "I …. I never texted you"

"Sir, yes you did," Bruce said quickly, coming closer to him and showing him his phone, "see, that's from you, "

TY looked at the screen seeing the message from his number,

{Amy and I are leaving the party now, Meet us at Heartland. I do not want to attract attention to the departure, we will go alone}

TY rubbed his face as Tim looked over his shoulder, "you didn't send that did you?"

"no…. I didn't, "Ty held his head, Jack seeing the pain and worry in his eyes, "I…. I …"

"you got your phone?" Jack asked,

Ty patted the pockets of his jacket and then his trousers, coming up empty, "um…no…. maybe the hospital or the paramedics took it off me, … I …. I had it in the…."

He thought back, trying to recall when he last used it, his face screwing up as he saw the memory flash across his pained eyes. He had used it in the main office when he told Bastion that he and Amy needed a timeout, he shut his eyes, remembering placing it on the coffee table before they made love.

He shook his head, Jack taking his shoulders as he lost his balance monetarily, "I…. I left it in the main office, at lucky, someone must have…."

"you know what that means do ya, Jack, "Tim cut in, "some nutter was in that party, took his phone and set this all up, they set my girl up to be taken!"

"Mr. Fleming, Amy has her distress device on her, all she needs to do is activate it, and we will have her location" Bruce said, "I will not stop until I bring her home to you all, you have my word"

Ty swallowed and looked at the security that stood near the wall, "why are you still here!"

"Ty, this is your detail, I have sent the rest out to assist with the search, these are your guard's sir, we need to protect you too. "

"NO! go, all of you, find her, I don't, I don't need any of you here, GO!" Ty yelled, his head splitting with pain, his hand now pressed to his temple and he scrunched up his eyes.

The hospital doors slid open again as two people dressed in dark coats and accompanied by two rather large males came over to them. They walked past the group of men who hastily left the hospital all in black and talking about action plans and setups. The lady instantly removing her headscarf and hat and coming over to her son who stood uncertainly in the middle of the room.

"Ty, oh my god, I just saw the news and they said you had been hit by a runaway truck," Lily cradled her son as he turned to look at her, his face filled with anguish and confusion. Lily touched his cheek seeing the pain, the fear, "my beautiful boy, what is wrong,"

"Amy, "he said, his voice cracking as he let the panic take control "I I...I can't find Amy"

"what? no… "Lily said, cradling his face in her hands, seeing the cut near his temple and the dried blood down his neck as he sucked in a shaky breath the despair taking him over.

"Ty, hey, you need to sit down," Roman said softly, seeing how grey he looked, Jack nodding, his hands-on Ty's shoulders as he felt him start to give in.

"No…I need to find Amy, I need to go and get ….to …." Tys eyes lost focus, as Roman and Jack grabbed him as he fell, his eyes rolling back as he blacked out the world, his body succumbing to the pain and the fear and the loss.

"some help here!" Jack yelled, as Tyson got up and the three men slowly lowered, Ty's motionless body to the floor, his head falling back as he gave in.

The hospital emergency staff came through the doors and it was only a matter of seconds before his limp body was on a stretcher, the doctor flashing a light into his now still and glassy eyes as he didn't respond. The medical team taking him back to his room, the doctor looked at Lily and Jack, as they watched him give instructions to the nurses,

"is my boy ok?" Lily asked, fear in her tone,

"he's had a rather hard knock to the head which has resulted in an abrasion near his left temple and there's bruising to his shoulder and hip, he will be fine, but he needs to rest, HIs pupils are responsive but this blackout is most likely due to the pain and the stress, that blow to the head has caused some swelling, and if he doesn't take it easy, it will most likely happen again. I'm going to order a CT scan just to be sure." He looked at Jack, "I'm keeping him in overnight, I know he doesn't want it, but it's the safest thing for him at this moment, I can't guarantee he won't black out again if he continues on like this"

Jack nodded and turned to Lisa who had come to his side, "I'm going to go and make sure he's settled, then I'm heading out to help with the search," he said softly, his eyes lifting to Tim who nodded in agreement.

Lilly smiled sadly at Jack and motioned for him to go to her son as she turned around to her own security and started talking to them, her voice lowered and filled with purpose, both the large men nodded and headed for the door, Lily returning to her husband as they went to follow Jack into Ty's room. She turned at the last minute, her eyes on Tyson, who she knew and Tim and Lou. Caleb now next to Soraya as he held her close. Bastion, leaning on the wall near the door.

"I promise you all, I don't care what it takes, we will find her, we will bring her home"

* * *

to be continued

 ** _song Credit: Keith Urban :Only You Can Love Me This Way lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC_**


	94. The Prodigal Son Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

The white and mint green hallways of the hospital were quiet, the light was dim on the ward as the night shift did their quiet rounds and the patients slept quietly in their beds in their rooms. All that was, but one.

Ty's room was on the tenth floor, the private suite at the end of a rather long and quiet hallway. His mother had made sure of his privacy, the press all over the accident now with amateur photos flooding the net of the hit and run, Skyler's fallen body and Ty surrounded by people as he lay motionless on the ground. Speculation was everywhere from an ex-lovers tiff to a hostile merger attempt taking a violent turn, nothing was safe, one even claiming terrorists tried to Kidnap Ty to ransom him back to his family.

He quietly sat on the end of his bed, leaning over as he pulled on his boots. Jack had dropped off some fresh clothes for when he was to be released the next day. Leaving them with Ty before he returned to the Ranch for the night. But Ty had no intention of lying in a hospital bed, under care when Amy was god knows were enduring god knows what. He promised her he would protect her, he would keep her safe. And he had failed. She had been taken from right under his nose and he wasn't going to wait for news. He was going to find her. He was going to bring her home.

He slowly stood up, his hand quickly going back to the bed as he steadied himself, his head still pounded relentlessly, and the ache in his hip and shoulder had deepened. He shut his eyes waiting for the unstableness to pass. His eyes looking up at the wall clock that said 2:35am.

He walked quietly over to the small wall cupboard and pulled out a black canvas coat, his eyes falling on to a trench coat that had been left on the back of one of the chairs in his room. He stopped, rethinking his choice, His mother and Roman had come in briefly to see him before they left for the night. Lily canceling her flight instantly when she heard her son had been hurt. Both of them deciding to extend their stay until news of Amy and her return came to light. Lily throwing the full force of her name, her money and her station behind the rescue efforts. He devotion to her son and his woman, making Ty realize that maybe, just maybe his mother, who he had lost so many years before had finally found her way back to him.

Ty picked up the coat, it was Romans, and he quickly pulled it on, it was a little on the larger side, but it sat well, the warm wool actually making him feel good. He pulled up the collar and looked around the room again, his eyes landing on his wallet on the bedside drawers. Once it was stashed and his fingers finished buckling up his belt he took a quick breath and walked silently to the door, his hand spread on the wood as he gently and slowly moved the handle. The light from the hallway splintering across his room's linoleum floor.

Ty poked his head out into the corridor, it was, to his relief empty of traffic apart from a gurney and a wheelchair parked near the T - junction turn.

He shut his eyes again and took a breath, his shoulders rolling around the door jamb as his hands closed the heavy door behind him, He pressed his hand to the wall, dizziness again overtaking him, his hand touching his temple. The cut was sore and tender, but the nurse had cleaned it up and sterri stripped it closed. All he had now was a red line across his temple and a slight purple twinge that ran to the corner of his eye. He heard voices, knowing the nurse's station was just past that T- junction. He walked quietly towards the turn, his hands deep in the trench coats pockets as he kept his head low, the large collar of the coat around his neck and cheeks his hair across his eyes as he stopped at the turn. He leaned against the wall trying to think how he was going to get past the duty nurse without being seen. He knew he could just check out, but then she would alert Lily and Jack and they would surely berate him into staying in for the night. He took a moment, his head back against the wall, his mind hurting along with his body. He felt lost, like a part of him had been ripped away. Ty tried not to let his fears get the better of him. But knowing what Talon was capable of, he couldn't help but go towards that darkness. He just had to find her. Find his Amy.

It was five minutes later when he moved again, his body protesting as he quickly snuck a look around the corner. As he feared two nurses were on duty, both at the station, both easily in view of the hallway he needed to navigate.

"f... uck" he growled, realizing he may just have to bite the bullet and walk past them. Tell them he was leaving and wear the consequences that ensued.

Ty steadied himself and then bounced his heels as he went to take his exit when an alarm sounded at the end of the corridor in front of him. Blue lights flashed at the top a doorway and Ty pulled back, pressed to the wall as medical staff took to flight, grabbing defibrillation equipment and trolleys and running towards the flashing door. The two nurses at the station going too, running past the T- junction, Ty keeping deathly still as no one saw him in the panic. Their starched and pressed uniforms disappearing inside the patient's room. Leaving the corridor empty and unmanned.

TY swallowed, silently thanking the patient in that room his mind wishing him a silent prayer for recovery, using the emergency as a distraction, he pulled up the collar around his ears and quietly walked down the corridor, past the empty station and on to the elevators at the end of the ward. His finger hitting the lobby button as he stepped inside and turned to look down that now still and quiet hallway, the doors closing as the blue light continued to flash its warning.

* * *

Amy moved, her mouth dry and stale, her scenes returning slowly as those blue eyes flickered open. She still smelt the citrus smell, it was in her nose and it made her feel sick from its sickly stench. She moved her lips, her hand coming up and rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus. She was on an old bed, brass and old in design. Covered with a woolen blanket. The surrounds smelt old too, musty, unused. She blinked, as she sat up. Her head swimming slightly as she accustomed herself to the low light. There as a kerosene lantern on an old wooden table. It was lit, and held a small glow, turned down to give the room a soft radiance.

Amy pulled herself up, she was still in her ball dress, her shoes however on the floor next to the bed. She looked around, it was a cabin of sorts, with a few bunk beds around the walls, all in different states of nonuse. Some had mattresses, although old, others were simply bases and frames, adorned with dust and cobwebs. She rubbed her head, still feeling the effects of the chloroform. Her legs swinging off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Her bare feet leaving little toe prints in the dust.

She was alone, as far as she could tell, she was unhurt, and not restrained. Her blue eyes moving around the small shelter, seeing a fire crackling in a pot belly stove near the far corner of the cabin, Amy shut her eyes, the events of the night coming back to her slowly and in pieces. Her face turning a little cold and worried as she remembered seeing Skyler collide with the truck and his body thrown through the air. He hands shaking as she recalled the sounds, the lights the fear, Ty's impact also tearing at her heart, his motionless body lying on the cold shale ground. People screaming, running, chaos, panic, Soraya yelling and taking flight, falling down to the side of her love, trying to help. Noises lights, security, more yelling, TY …. still, unmoving., then silence…. citrus…. sweet and sickly…then nothing.

The sound of the door opening made her jump and recoil back onto the bed, her feet pulling up to her chest as she pulled the blanket around her, the coolness from the elements changing the warmth as a lone figure came into the cabin, he held firewood in his arms and his shoulders were hunched as he carried it. His coat large on his shoulders, keeping out the cold, his cowboy hat pulled down tight on his head.

He put the firewood in front of the pot belly, his eyes diverting over to Amy as she moved slightly, the bed springs giving her away.

"You're awake," he said, standing still, not coming to close to her, he could see she was spooked and in defense mode. "I was worried I may have used too much..."

Amy didn't answer, she just stared at him, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and the blanket. Her eyes unable to make out who he was as the light of the lantern and the fire were at his back, turning him into a silhouette.

"where am I" she finally said, her voice trying to sound brave, but coming out a little shaky.

"you. Your safe, I'm keeping you safe" he replied, his voice gentle and not a threat. "your safe, Amy. I …...I mean it you're safe here, with me."

Amy swallowed, her head still fogged as she watched her kidnapper. His hands out to her, trying to reassure her. The voice sounded familiar, but wrong, nasally, and clogged, and a little muffled like he was talking through material or cloth.

"you're safe," he said again as he stepped a little closer, seeing her pull back even further against the wall on the bed, trying to keep her distance. Amy had never felt so scared and alone. The fear of what had happened to her, and what she had seen was crippling her from the inside out. She shook as he watched her. her eyes large and wet as she shook her head as he stepped forward again.

"shh. Hey, no…. don't cry…. You're ok, I saved you, I will keep you safe. He…. he can't hurt you anymore, I made sure of that" He sniffed and didn't advance anymore seeing the fear in her eyes. "I'll put the kettle on ok, we can have some coffee and you will see, it's going to be ok, I won't let him hurt you…. I won't"

* * *

Ty walked along the cold street in downtown Calgary, the cold nipping at his nose as he pushed his hands further into his coat pockets. He hunched his shoulders low, keeping his head down, He had made it out of Cross Bow undetected. The press now long gone due to the early hour. His boots thudded along the bitumen as he came to another intersection, the lights turning green as the little green light up man flashed on his makeshift screen.

TY turned and headed towards a late-night dinner, pulling it open and stepping inside, the warmth making his cheeks flush from the contrast to the cold outdoors. He moved to a booth, far from the door and the counter. And sat down, his hand digging a few dollars from his pocket as he looked up at the waitress. She gave him a welcome smile, mid-40s, his eyes flickering up for a moment through his hair.

"what can I get ya handsome?" she gave him a cheeky grin as she tapped her tablet.

"um coffee, black, "he replied, his smile small as she nodded and walked away. His face familiar to her but still she just couldn't place it.

"Um, do you have a phone I could use?" he called to her, making her turn and look at him. "I'll pay?"

She nodded and reached over the bar and grabbed a cordless, walking back to him and offering him the line.

"no need handsome, you save ya money"

TY smiled and appreciated the gesture, taking the phone from her hands and

pressing the buttons as he pressed it to his ear. "Um... sorry to wake you, but I need a ride?"

* * *

Amy swallowed, her face now a little warmer as the newly stoked fire gave out its warmth.

"I'm …. Sorry, "the voice said to her, he had retreated back to the table, his body now sitting awkwardly in a wooden chair. His face still hidden in the shadows. "I shouldn't have said those things. He pushed me…. he made me so mad when he…. I didn't mean any of it…. you aren't like that. I know that it's all him…it's what he does, it's what they all do, their type"

Amy sniffed and repositioned herself, considering her captor. He seemed remorseful, guilty even, there was this calmness about him that just didn't feel right, natural. If Talon had set this up, he was staying well out of it.

"why am I here?" she asked bravely, his head turning as he moved slightly on the chair.

"I told you. You're here so your safe, he can't hurt you or confuse you here"

Amy watched him, his voice still wet and nasal, it sounded like he had a really bad head cold, his breath sounded wet and moist. He sniffed again, his hand raising to his nose and he touched it, his cough sounding damp as well.

"I tried you know, I tried to tell you, to show you… but like her, you ignored me. I only wanted to stop it. Stop it from happening again. But you…...chose him over me…you let him confuse you."

He shook his head, his voice sounding strained as he stood up. Thumping his hand on the table "you should have just listened and none of this would have happened. "

Amy sat still, frozen as it finally came to her. Her eyes turning into scared saucers as she realized who it was who was standing across the room. Surrounded in shadows, his emotions erratic and jumpy before her.

"Bray?" she whispered, seeing his head turn to her, that body now becoming more recognizable as he stepped into the soft light, his hand pulling his hat from his head. Those troubled eyes now in view.

"don't look like that!" he said in desperation, the plaster across his nose now visible, the bruising discoloring his cheeks. Ty's punches had done their work, his voice was nasal and wet due to the swelling. Amy looking at him now in fear. This man had tried to assault her. He had nearly got his way too if Ty hadn't have stepped in with Caleb and saved her.

"I want to go home," she said in a whisper, "you can't keep me here"

"I said I was sorry!, "he protested, his eyes on her from where he stood, "I got mad ok, he made me mad and …..I have this temper and when it takes control I …I don't know who that is, who that person is who takes over, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said about you…..."

Amy nodded, looking frightened, trying to show him she understood. This was not the Bray who had confronted her in the office, he was cocky, crass, calculating and cruel. This was not the Bray that had goaded Ty into that pool game. He too was rough and mean with a glint in his eyes that made his intentions know. The Bray that stood before her now was nervous and worried. A little frazzled and definitely not stable. This contrast in his behavior and personality was making Amy fear him even more. Something wasn't right with him and she could see it a clear as the summer sun over the Rockies now. Ty had been right all along, he was dangerous.

"why did you bring me here Bray?" she asked softly,

"I wanted to talk, to sort this out, "he said, "we were friends, you and me, I felt it. We were close. "

"We worked together "Amy corrected, "as I work with all the hands at Heartland"

Bray moved, pulling the chair over to her, so he sat a few meters in front of her.

"you don't have to be scared of me Amy, "he said. His eyes watching her closely, sensing her apprehension over him being so close.

"You drugged me and kidnapped me? "she cut back, seeing him look away "you don't do that to someone you call a friend"

"I had to… you wouldn't listen to me when I told you he was no good for you, "he thumped his hand on his knee, his hand touching his nose as he sniffed. "I had to …... you …...are just like…. you don't listen…."

"Who am I like Bray? "Amy asked, sitting forward a little, "Kimberley? "

"don't ok, "he warned "don't bring her into this… "

"I didn't, you did, you said I was just like her, that she didn't listen, "Amy pushed the line, seeing he was confused and in a troubled state. "what didn't she listen to Bray?"

He swallowed, his face looking sad and pained. His nose hurt, the swelling made it hard to breathe. "I warned her as I warned you, he's just like him you know, they are brothers, they are cut from the same cloth, "

Amy chewed her lip, seeing his contempt when he mentioned TY and Talon. "Talon took her from you, didn't he?"

Bray didn't look at her, he just rubbed his head. His fingers digging into his pocket and pulling out a small pill bottle. Amy watched as he popped the lid and tipped two into his mouth. His lips wrapping around a bottle of water as he gulped it down. He stopped and looked over at her, the bottle in his hands as he wiped the top on his sleeve. His hand outstretched offering it to her.

Amy hesitated but decided to keep the lines of friendly communication open and not risk offending him. She reached forward and took the bottle from his outstretched fingers. Giving him a small appreciative smile as she pushed it to her lips and sipped some of the cool water into her stale and dry mouth.

"thank you" she whispered, offering it back but seeing him shake his head in refusal.

"are you in pain?" she asked, concern in her voice. "the pills? I mean,"

Bray cracked an ironic smile, his hand tossing the bottle up and catching it again.

"they aren't for pain, "he replied, "they are to keep my temper, to keep him in control," he chuckled, pushing the bottle back into his pocket "well that's what the doc says there for anyways, but I reckon all they do is cloud my brain"

Amy smiled and took another sip of the water, putting the pieces together in her mind. Bray was on medication, hence the change in mental state. The pills, that he had just taken, kept him calm, kept that nasty Bray away. She moved slightly, her dress moving around her. The rustle of the soft material bringing his eyes back to her.

"you cold?" he asked,

"no…. I'm fine" Amy cut back, wanting to keep his focus off of her, he had looked at her in an uncomfortable manner before, and although he seemed subdued now, that look, that glint could return, and she didn't want to have to even consider where that might lead.

"Tell me about Kim?" she said, seeing him look away, his hat in his hand now as he tapped it on his knee.

"she was a lot like you, funny, pretty, big blue eyes," he said, "and she knew the trade, she was good with the stock, loved the rodeo, she used to barrel race in the Stampede"

Amy nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Her dad was …he didn't like me, not from the start, so…when…...he came on the scene, well…I didn't stand a chance"

"Talon?"

Bray nodded, "he sucked her in, with his money and his cars, his fancy gifts and his silver suits, he tricked her, he …. he made her think that was her world, that she belonged there, that she belonged to him"

"but she belonged with you?"

"yeah, she was my girl, and he …. he turned her against me….so…I…I tried to take her away, I tried to show her. But she wouldn't listen." he rubbed his face, wincing as he did. "like you…just like you! you didn't listen either!"

"but Ty's not Talon Bray, he's nothing like his brother," Amy explained.

"he's exactly the same, you just don't see it…." he growled, "he's tricked you too, he's made you think it's real, I knew it as soon as I got the letter, I saw the articles, I saw the pictures, the other girls, the stories …. He's the same. And he's doing the same thing to you!"

* * *

The dark maroon truck pulled up to the corner, stopping near the curb as the door was pushed open from the inside. The lone figure came quickly out of the dinner and ambled across the cold pavement, jumping into the passenger seat and pulling the door closed.

His green eyes looking over to the driver as he gave him a week smile.

"you look like hell" Caleb said softly, "what in god's name are you doing out on the streets of Calgary at 3 in the morning ?" he ran his hand through his messed up hair, his shirt still not done up all the way, Ty aware that he had awoken his friend from his bed when he had called him for a ride.

"can you take me to Heartland? I was going to call for a car, but didn't want to risk it. "Ty said softly.

"shouldn't you be in the hospital? Jack said you were staying overnight?" Caleb looked concerned, Ty's face looked pale and he winced as he gently touched the cut near his eye.

"I'm good ok, I can't look for Amy from a hospital bed" he cut back "just take me home ok, I need to talk to Bruce"

"ok, ok, "Caleb said as he turned the key and revved the engine of the truck. "I sorry Brother, really, I feel like this, you being hurt, Amy being kidnapped. And Skyler, it's all my fault"

"stop ok" Ty replied, looking over to his friend. "it wasn't your fault, this isn't on you,"

"But if I hadn't run out to the car lot you and …Skyler he just flew over to you and then BAM! He was in the air and…..." Caleb looked devastated, his face filled with guilt "have you heard anything? how did the surgery go"

"no…. They haven't told me a thing" Ty said, his tone low, "last I heard they had called in a specialist"

They drove on in silence. Each holding their own guilt cloud over their heads. Caleb for making Ty a target and putting Amy in harm's way and Ty for forgetting his phone and allowing his defenses to be breached so easily.

* * *

"what letter?" Amy asked looking a little intrigued now, his willingness to talk helping her piece this intricate web of lies and misfed information together.

"I got this letter, from a concerned citizen, it was after I left Indigo. It was about you and how you were …. there were pictures and articles. That's how I knew he was like him. I watched him, I saw the lies, I saw what he did. How he mistreated you, those girls, all the lies, he…. I had to stop it. "

"someone sent you a letter about me? And Ty?"

"yes! its showed him for who he was, it said they were worried about you, that you were going to end up like Kimmy. Discarded and thrown aside. Used and thrown away. "he took a breath and moved in his chair his emotions flaring as he thought about it. "that's why tried to make you see. That's why I took the job at Heartland, I knew I could save you, I could keep him away from you, keep them both away"

Amy wrapped the blanket around herself even tighter, the ball in her chest starting to churn. This was textbook Talon. He had used this mentally unstable man in his own plans to get back at Ty, using Bray's hatred towards him as a catalyst, redirecting that fury back towards his younger brother. He had destroyed this cowboys life, taking his girl, and then discarded her. And now, in his twisted, vengeful way he had manipulated him into thinking he was saving Amy by destroying Ty, taking an evil out of the picture, when the real evils still lurked in the shadows watching it all unfold.

She shook her head slowly, there were no limits to how low Talon would stoop. Sending Bray after her and Ty, leaving him free and clear to sit back and watch the carnage as it unfolded across the media in front of him. Never once did he put himself in the line of fire. To the Police, he was in his ivory tower, staying out of trouble. His plans being carried out by unsuspecting players.

"Bray, I need you to listen to me ok," Amy said softly, keeping her tone low. His eyes on her as he sat in silence. "Talon is an evil man, you know that yeah"

"of course," he cut back" that's why I …"

"Well, Ty and I know that too, Talon tried to kill Ty, he …"

"stop… you're just feeding into the lies!" Bray warned, "he's told you this because he is the same, he is just like him!"

"No Bray, he's not, I need you to hear me, you've been misled, and I think Talon is behind all this." Amy moved and quickly got to her feet, Bray instantly doing the same his eyes flickering over to the door.

"I saved you, your safe and he's out of the picture now," He cut back, "he's done, "

Amy sucked in a shaky breath, Bray's words worrying her to her very soul. She didn't know if Ty was alive or dead, she had seen him fall, but he was motionless the last time her eyes fell to him. Her heart started to thump at the idea of him really being gone. Her eyes shut as she pushed the thoughts away, she needed to be strong now., she needed to get Bray to see he had been deceived.

"I didn't need to be saved Bray, that's just it, your hatred of Ty is because of what you've been told, but it's not true, that letter, that concerned citizen that told you to save me…I think that was…..Talon…..playing you yet again, making you do his dirty work"

Bray raised his hands as he walked away.

"NO! I know they are,… they are the same…..he is a cheat, he uses people, and he thinks he's better than me than everyone. But not now, not anymore, because I got him. And I have you."

Amy stepped back. Looking worried as that malice started to creep into his eyes. "I took you from him and I cut him down. Just like his brother…. I Win, you're my prize"

* * *

The lights in the kitchen turned on, as a tired and weary Jack and Lisa came out from their room. The sound of the truck approaching rousing them from their troubled sleep.

They watched on as the mudroom door opened and Caleb came in, his arm around Ty's shoulders as he walked him into the warmth, Ty's arms wrapped around himself as he kept Romans coast closed and tight against his skin.

"Ty? what are you, oh my god, here sit down you look terrible," Lisa said, as she instantly wrapped her arms around him and brought him into the lounge. Ty smiling at her wearily as he took a seat. His body aching as he moved.

"aren't you supposed to be in a hospital bed on the tenth floor? "Jack asked, his tone sharp.

"yes, but I can't help with the search from the tenth floor, so, I kinda check myself out"

Jack rubbed his face, "you did a runner didn't you?" he challenged.

Ty didn't answer, he just huddled into the corner of the couch, his face still a shade of grey.

"for the love of…." Jack growled, "what good are you to Amy if you fall into a heap on the ground hey! You look like crap, I'm taking you back there right now, come on"

"NO! Jack, "Ty cut back, "I'm fine, just give me a minute ok and then I'll be good. "

"No. Im taking you back, the doc said you needed to rest, so that's exactly what your gonna do"

Ty stood up, his hand grabbing the side of the lounge for support. "No, I'm not …. I'm sorry Jack, But I'm only here to speak to Bruce and then I'm heading out to look for Amy, "

"Oh really?" Jack growled, his temper flaring at the young man who was disregarding his own health to look for his love. Jack nudged him roughly with his shoulder, seeing Ty suddenly stager and hold his arm, his shoulder throbbing at the impact. "are you mad, you can barely stand"

"I'm going to look for her!" Ty growled, regaining his composure, "end of story!"

"Look, I'll go with him Jack, I won't leave his side I promise you," Caleb said, his hand now on Ty's shoulder as he helped him steady himself.

"and where do you precisely think you're going to go look hey?" Jack asked, Lisa at his side as she watched on with worried eyes. "the RCMP have put a bolo out for the truck, there's a mass sweep being carried out across Hudson and all its surrounding roadways, Amy's picture is all over the news and the internet. For god sakes, Tim and I were out for most of the night tracing every road leading away from Lucky ourselves. "

Ty swallowed and stood himself up as straight as he could, his face pale, his body paining but his resolve staying strong.

"I'm sorry Jack, I really am, But Amy's out there and I will be damned if I going to sit back and wait for the RCMP and the media to locate her. She is my fiancé, and I'm not stopping until I bring her home"

* * *

It was just before dawn when Bruce and the RCMP officer leading the investigation into Amy's disappearance knocked on the door the Heartland main house, no one was asleep anyway. All were in the lounge looking drawn and worried, Lou sat with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her face as pale as the knit she pulled close. Jack wandered back and forth, Tim nearby as he lent against the fireplace, a coffee cup in his hand as he tried to warm up. He had only just come in again from looking for his daughter, the lack of sleep and worry showing in his stance. Lisa was on caretaker duty. Making sure all had ample supply of sandwiches and coffee. As they looked at a map sprawled out on the coffee table.

Jack had convinced Ty, after a rather heated and turbulent exchange, to take a moment and regroup. He sat quietly on the lounge. Wanting to go out and search but agreeing to wait until first light. His body now sore and aching beyond belief, the strain and weight of his injuries, be them minor now taking their toll.

Quietly Jack had asked Caleb to stay by his side. And to keep him in the house. It was obvious he was in no condition to be driving around the country roads of Hudson. And Jack wasn't convinced either that he still wasn't under threat or a target.

"Bastion was their now too. Offering support to his partner and friend, Ty and Bastion offering all of Lucky's resources to bring Amy home.

As the officer walked into the room, Bruce at his side, all expectant eyes looked up, hoping, praying for the news their hearts were aching for.

Ty stood up slowly, Lisa coming in next to him as he winced and held his shoulder.

"Mr. Bartlett, Mr. Borden," the officer said, "I'm here to give you an update on the investigation and search."

"And?" Tim cut in

"we have all major roads in and out of Hudson on shut down with official roadblocks in place. There are also officers in the field and others canvassing the residents of the foothills. The private security force is also helping us with ground cover and now dawn is about to break we have sent the second team out over the lucky property, heading North. "

"why North?" Ty asked his voice low,

"well, we found some tie tracks and a broken fence line. It looks like this is the way the perpetrator got off the property. "

"they drove through the fence?" Tim growled," you have tracks and a direction, so why the hell aren't you out there now"

"visibility in that location was not the best at night, we did send the dog teams out early this morning, but they didn't find a scent trail. "he took a breath, "that would mean that they are still in the truck and traveling cross country."

"Where was this fence?" Ty said, stepping forward, looking at the map, "show me?"

The officer reached over the map and touched the paper, tracing a topographical line. "just there, "

"that's near the side pasture, it heads towards the mountains, along Patterson's Creek, "Ty looked at Jack." That is rough terrain, he…. he wouldn't get far. "

"we have reason to believe that he may have diverted back onto the north state route near Turner's bend." The officer said, the road is open there and there are a lot of entry points."

"so, he …back tracked," Ty continued, looking back at the map. "he has to…." he stopped his mind churning through the information and his eyes studying the map before him. "if he turned before he hit the creek, he…he would have had to follow the ridgeline along to the rear grass meadows, right here, it's too boggy to get through otherwise… that …. that leaves his only way out right about …. here"

His finger pointed to a large straight stretch of road, that bordered Lucky's northern boundary.

"that there is a loop road, so he would of either had to cut into another property near the woods or taken his luck at the intersection that leads to the interstate."

Ty shut his eyes, the lack of sleep and the stress getting to him. His hands slowly pressing onto the map as he swayed on his feet.

"Ty…. son, you need to…," Jack warned, as he took his shoulders, the group aware at how far over the line Ty was running now.

"I,,,,, I need to…." he stood up, taking a breath and steadying himself yet again, his face grey as his eyes slowly opened and looked at the sea of worried faces around him. "I need to be out there…. looking for her…. I need to find Amy"

Lisa could hear the desperation in his voice. He wasn't about to stop, not as long as she was out there alone. He had a location now, a search grid and area. That was more than he had when he left the hospital.

"look, we are sending men there as soon as the suns up Ty, we will find her," The officer said, "Off-road bikes and SUVs are en- route as we speak"

"have you heard anything from Amy's GPS?" Ty asked, his eyes on Bruce as he looked forlornly at him. "sorry, Sir, that is a negative, But I still hold hope that she will use it, once she is able"

"if she's able" Ty whispered as he rubbed his face, the fear taking hold. "I need to get out there, "he turned to look at Caleb, "we can take two of the horses, Spartan? I'll ride him, he …. he."

Ty swayed again his hand to his head as the room spun. Jack grabbing him and pulling him back to the lounge where he sat him down.

"you need to rest, there is no way in hell I'm letting you get on a horse, not like this" He ordered "Amy …. Amy would never forgive me"

The room fell silent, her name spoken out loud like that making the fact that she was absent and gone from them seem all that more real.

"I'm …fine" Ty whispered, His eyes blinking as he sat forward and cradled his head with his hands. He was exhausted, hurting and overrun with worry and fear. His heart beating so fast he felt like he had just run a marathon.

"you're not fine," Lisa said, as she knelt before him. "you can't keep this up sweetheart, you're no good to her if you fall apart, "

Ty slowly lifted his now wet eyes up to Lisa's, the agony of having Amy taken from him etched across that vibrant green. "I …I can't lose her Lisa, I …. I just can't"

"and you won't, we are all here, we are all doing our part, but you, you need to lay down, you need to get well" she touched his cheek "don't do it for yourself, Ty, do it for Amy"

He swallowed and gave her a nod, As Caleb and Jack helped him to his feet, the dark trench coat still wrapped around him.

"Come on son, "Jack said softly, guiding him to Amy's room, As Caleb pushed the door open with his boot and helped Jack take him inside.

They re-emerged a few moments later with a solemn look on their faces.

"I think we need to call the hospital," Lisa said, "I'm worried about him Jack"

"he won't go, you know that it took Caleb and me all our time to get him to lay down," Jack rubbed his face as he saw Tim put his coffee cup down.

"he had the right idea though, "Tim said, "horseback is faster, we will cover more ground,"

Jack nodded,

"If we start at Peterson's creek and follow it up to the road, we can then trace it back to the interstate. There are a few ranches up that way, with cattle runs and yards too. "

"ok, you and I will follow the creek as far as we can in case he took her inland. "Jack looked at Caleb, you and Rich, take the Bryers track out the rear of Milton street. Check the cattle yards. "

Caleb nodded and grabbed his hat.

"You two stay here and keep an eye on him. "Jack continued, looking at Lou and Lisa, "and for the love of god, don't let him leave the house ok"

Lisa nodded. Seeing Bruce and the officer also set a course of action, deciding to run the loop road to the north and take the ranches and homesteads that way.

Before the sun started to illuminate the sky, horse floats and trucks headed out, their one and only mission, to bring home Amy Fleming.

* * *

"you hungry" Bray asked, he had taken his seat back over to the potbelly and was stoking the flames again.

"no…" Amy said shortly, her eyes dancing around the room "where are we, this looks like a cattle ranchers hut"

"it's safe and its dry, that's all you need to know," he said back, not looking at her.

Amy chewed her lip, she couldn't see out of the yellow stained window, but the bunk beds and the rustic feel made her think of a drivers hut. She knew ranches had them spotted across their land for when they moved the cattle from the highlands to the yards for sale. They were mostly communal and stood vacant when not in use. But if her assumption was correct and they were indeed held up in a drover's cabin, then that meant they were on farmed and grazed land. Property owned by someone. Owned property meant people, and people meant…. rescue.

"I'm cold and I …. I need to …." she rolled her lips, not knowing how to put it. "I need to use the bathroom"

Bray turned, his eyes watching her. "it's colder out there, and it's not light yet"

"I know that, But I need to go…. like now!" she pushed, looking insistent.

He stood up and walked over to the main kitchen type area. Where there were boxes and a bench, an empty freezer box that was turned off and a dusty cupboard.

He pulled a bag from the bench and threw it across the floor to her. It skidded to a stop at her bare feet, the dust billowing up around her ankles.

"I didn't know your size so…. I just got what I thought would fit "he said, "they …. they aren't anything flash, but she…. she used to …. just put them on ok"

Amy looked at the bag and lent over and picked it up, unzipping it slowly and seeing a long sleeve top, a plaid shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She pulled out the top and looked at him. As her hands grabbed a pair of sneakers from the bag as well.

"as I said, nothing fancy, she didn't need that, she was …" he stopped his smile dropping, "she used to anyway before I mean before he got his hooks into her with his fancy things."

"Amy swallowed and pulled the rung away from her body, her dress twisted around her, she was definitely cold now. Her halter top gown leaving her back exposed. She looked at the clothes. He had either planned this or gone out to get them for her while she slept. He must have set this all up before or during the party. It probably came into play when he realized that his original plan to break Ty and her up when Ty came back at Thanksgiving weekend had failed. Talon had played at Bray's insecurities, making him the pawn in his deadly game.

"so…put em on! "he said, his voice cold as he watched her.

"turn around" Amy cut back, her resolve holding, even though she was shaking on the inside. She knew in her heart he lusted after her. So, allowing him to see her changing before him. Was only going to fan those flames. Flames she wanted to see extinguished permanently.

"NO!" he said back, his eyes cold suddenly "you're far from shy, I saw you…...your no innocent country girl, not anymore"

Amy watched him, not understanding him... she pulled the long sleeve tee over her head and fed her arms through the sleeves, her hands then pulling to the back of her neck and unclipping the halter tops clasp. She knew how to change and keep covered up, all those years of sharing a gym locker room had taught her that much.

Bray lent against the table, his eyes locked to her as she tried to not let him see he was rattling her.

"I wouldn't do that you know," he said, his voice metered, "I know I said I would, But I wouldn't, not unless you asked me to"

Amy didn't answer, this Jeckle and Hyde persona was scaring her. She pulled the bodice of the dress out from under the tee then flicked out the jeans in front of her as she slid her legs into the soft denim. Pulling them up as she sat on the bed, her hands keeping the dress around her waist as she slowly stood up and pulled them over her behind. Her fingers pulling through the belt and the simple buckle and fastening it around her waist

"he makes you cheap, he makes you act like a slut, I saw it. It, not you... you aren't like that"

Amy swallowed again, as she dropped the dress to the floor and stepped out of it, satisfied he didn't get to see a thing, her fingers straightening the tee around her body. The clothes were a little big, but they were warm, and that in itself was enough for her.

"I saw you… I did. His hands on you …as you gave it to him, he…. he shouldn't have touched you like that. he didn't ask, he just took" Bray voice was filled with disgust. His hands tight on themselves as he moved around the table.

The color leaving Amy's cheeks as she realized what he was referring too. The office, Thomas's office, where she and Ty had made love on the couch. Her stomach churned, and she felt sick. He must have been watching, he must have been outside the French curtained windows, watching as Ty loved her. Her body and their love exposed. She looked away, feeling ill, he had taken something that had been so special and tainted it. Made it dirty by his voyeurism,

She bent over and pulled on her shoes, they too, a little big, but wearable. Once she was done, the plaid shirt in place and making her feel warmer still she picked up her dress and put it on the end of the bed. Her blue eye locking to Brays as he stared at her.

"bathroom?" she said again. looking expectant. She wasn't going to let him get to her. Any Fleming was not a victim, not anymore.

"take your hair down" he suddenly said, "I …. I like it when you put it in the tails, with the ribbons, you always look pretty like that Kimmy"

Amy shuddered, as she invulnerably took a step back, her face showing her worry as she stood still and didn't say a word.

"TAKE IT DOWN!" he yelled, his hands shaking in anger at her refusal,

Amy shook and jumped from the tone, she quickly pulled her hands up and let her hair fall from its restraints. Running her fingers through it and pulling it into two low ponytails at the side of her head.

He smiled, and nodded, "that's it, Kimmy, that's my girl"

He held out his hand to her, like a little boy waiting for his lady friend to follow him to the swings. His fingers flicking to her as he smiled, egging her forward,

Amy took one step, and then another, her fingers touching his nervously as she trembled. His calloused hands taking her 's as he turned towards the door. His steps light and happy as he guided her along.

It was still dark outside as he led her across the cold crunchy path, Amy looked around, trying to get her bearings, but nothing looked familiar. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, or how far he had taken her. But the trees around them were old, and the mountains rose up in the near distance. There was a light snowfall on the ground, telling her they were close to the mountain range. The trees were still in fall foliage, but it was chilled and damp.

The night sky was bright with stars, the small cabin at which he had kept her was not more than a room and a fireplace. The smoke from the potbelly trailing from the stove pipe that poked from the shingled roof.

This was definitely a drover's cabin, a place for cattle drivers to rest when moving the herds down the mountain.

They walked on a little further around the cabin, through some trees, following a well-worn path. Bray's hand holding her tightly as he pointed to the small outhouse up ahead. His torch illuminating it in the darkness.

"go…. quick," he said, his hand letting her go, he was about ten meters from the little house, his boots crunching the path as he wrapped his arms around his body to keep warm. "go! Or we are going back inside!"

Amy stepped forward shakily, and quickly ran to the little door, pulling it open and turning back to him "can, Can I have the torch?"

Bray sighed and trudged forward, passing it to her reluctantly. "hurry up!"

Amy smiled nervously and disappeared inside, shutting the door and taking a deep breath, the panic taking her as she put the toilet seat down and buried her head into her hands, her body shaking with fear as she tried to keep it together, Bray was more than dangerous, he was psychotic and unstable. He wasn't calling her Amy now, she was his Kimberly and Amy needed to get away now more than anything. This delusion he was having was going to take her into a role she didn't want to play. If she refused him or made him mad, that viciousness she had seen in the barn office was bound to resurface again. She couldn't fight him off like that, he would easily overpower her.

Amy wiped her eyes, the tears welling and trickling down her cheeks, she wanted, she needed Ty so badly at that moment, but she didn't even know if he was still alive. She sucked in a shaky breath hearing the footsteps fall around the outhouse. He was circling her. Like a wolf hunts its prey, getting ever closer, waiting to strike.

"You done!" he called, Amy once again jumping as she cleared the tears and sucked the fear away. She had to be strong, people would be looking for her. People would be on the way. She just had to hold on.

* * *

The window creaked as the wood sill slid along the runner, his fingers pushed it up, trying desperately to not make too much noise. Those green eyes looked back at the closed door. They thought he was sleeping, and he needed them to keep thinking that.

He had watched the trucks pull away, horse trailers in tow. Everyone was doing their part, apart from him. And this was his job, this was his responsibility. He should be doing something...

Ty grabbed his leather jacket, his favorite, the brown one with the faded print on the back. He zipped it up over his tee and looked at his phone, dawn was just around the corner now. Light would break over those mountains soon, and he needed to get out there, he needed to try, she would be counting on him. He pressed his head, the tablet he had taken hadn't helped much with the throb. He lifted his leg, his hip instantly protesting as he cursed under his breath and fed it through the open window. His body folding over and rolling out of Amy's room. Ty's fingers pulled the window shut behind him. Looking towards the barn. His hands in his pockets protecting them from the cold as he quickly walked across the divide between the house and the barn. Keeping to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. For if he was seen, he would be stopped, and that wasn't an option, not to Ty.

He entered the barn, seeing that Paint was gone, Jack obviously taking him to continue the search. He walked slowly further down the barn aisle, his hand raising to Harley who nickered at him and pushed into his chest. "shhh, boy, not tonight, I need Spartan ok, Shhh sh" he passed the bay, and then saw Spartan put his head over the stall door, looking at him as he approached, He was antsy, Ty could sense it. It was like he knew something was wrong, that Amy was in trouble.

"Hey boy, "Ty whispered, as he slid his hand down his black muzzle, "shh steady…...you want to help don't you, you want to help me find her" Ty patted his neck and then went over to the tack, his arms suddenly grabbing the saddle rack as the barn around him spun. He shut his eyes, his head down, as he tried to make it stop, his breathing quick and fast as he groaned and held on tight, his legs buckling slightly.

"Hey, steady brother," a voice said, "maybe you should let me do that hey?"

Ty looked up, to see Caleb watching him. His hand on his back as he blew his breath out from between his teeth.

"I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer" Caleb observed. "you're as stubborn as she is"

"I thought you went with Tim and Jack" Ty cut back, his voice a little breathless. The head spin finally calming and his vision coming back into focus.

"Well, I was going to, but I just had this feeling, in my gut …" he gave Ty a resigned smile, "and it was right, you're going after her, aren't you?"

"You gonna spend all morning yapping at me, telling me I shouldn't, I can't it's, not right? or are you going to help me tack up?" Ty cut back, "I'm doing this Caleb, don't try to talk me out of it"

"Ok, Ok, I get it, but I'm coming with you ok, if you pass out or fall, someone has to bring your stubborn arse back home"

Ty twitched his lip, but nodded, accepting the help. As Caleb pulled Spartans tack from the rail and went off to tack him up. His hands working quickly as TY walked Harley from his stall.

"so, where are we heading? The creek? or are we heading up to the road to check the ranches?"

"neither" Ty replied, as he put on Harley's bridle. "I was thinking while I was in Amy's room that we are assuming that Talon would be in this. But that's not him. That not how he works, "he rubbed his head as Caleb dragged Harleys saddle of its rack and threw it over his back, Ty moving away to Spartan and doing his bridle too. "he won't risk being close to her. It would be too risky for him, I'm sure the RCMP have already gone to see him. He will keep his distance, make it seem he is in plain view. "

"so, what does that mean? "Caleb said confused by Ty's musings, "you don't think he's behind this?"

"oh, he's behind it, trust me, but he's not involved in it. "Ty rubbed his face, he looked tired, his body running on pure adrenaline now.

"Ok, so he's not with her, so where the hell is she? And who took her if it wasn't Talon?"

Ty took Spartans reins from Caleb as they walked the two horses out into the breaking light. "I don't think he's with her, but he's orchestrated this, Im sure of it." Caleb nodded and came over to Ty and offered him a leg up, knowing he wasn't going to be able to mount on his own.

"then who took her? If it wasn't him? Who was it?" Caleb looked perplexed, as he heard Ty groan as his leg went over Spartans back. He sat still, hunched over as he waited for the pain to pass, then slowly sat up. His hip screaming from the stress of the mount up.

"I don't know for sure, but there is only one other guy whose been causing trouble for me and Amy, and my guts telling me…..."

"oh man, you don't think, he wouldn't would he, not after you…. you settled it, you don't think "Caleb looked shocked, his foot in the stirrup as he mounted Harley, "Bray? You serious?"

"it's a possibility Caleb, he hated me, he hated my brother, that, in its self could be manipulated"

"so…..where? where would he take her?" Caleb looked worried now, he had heard the words of threat he threw at Amy in the office, if this was Bray, Amy was in more trouble than he liked to think about.

"Bray's only been in Hudson for a few months, before that he was in Okotoks, working at Indigo. Amy told me that Jack hired him mainly because he was cattle experienced. He had to have got that from somewhere!"

"yeah, so, he's been on a few drives? and he knows a thing or two about cows, how does that help us now?"

Ty tapped Spartan on moving in away from the barn and out into the yard, Caleb following with Harley and coming up by his side. "because someone at that party stole my phone, and I only know one person who Bray is semi-close too, who worked with him for a while before they came to Heartland, "

Caleb raised his brow, "come on Brother? You serious, he's just a kid, Will wouldn't….no,,,,, really?"

"it fits, "Ty said, his eyes on the house as they trotted towards the main drive, "and that's why I want you to call him, and get him to meet us at Lucky, Now"

"Brother, you sure? This is a long shot?" Caleb said, seeing Ty wince and hold his shoulder. As he kicked Spartan on, turning off the main drive and through the side paddocks gate, the sun cresting across the mountains giving the grass a slight golden tinge as it seeped across the open fields.

"no, Im not sure, but I got to start somewhere, and this is as good a place as any"

To be continued


	95. The Prodigal Son Chapter 95

_**A/N: WARNING - Adult content- Adult themes - Violence and strong adult themes.**_

 _ **This part of the story was based on a true account and thus was a hard chapter to write. I rewrote and edited it twice, and I must pay respect to a dear friend of mine who allowed me to incorporate her story into my story. She is one of the strongest most amazing women I know and her input in this was humbling and inspiring.**_

 _ **I do hope I did your story justice.**_

 _ **This chapter was not only hard to write, but may also be hard for some of your to read. ( hence the disclaimer) It was also not my intention to offend or upset anyone with this plot line. So if you find it too confronting, please skip on down and move forward past this part of the story.**_

 _ **With respect...**_

 _ **This Chapter in particular is Definitely Rated M.**_

 **Chapter 95**

Amy sat on the bed, her feet pulled up and curled under her, the blanket back around her shoulders, obscuring the view of her, apart from her face.

"you want something to drink," Bray asked, the sun was just coming in the window now, and Amy, although tired, was now in planning mode. When he had brought her back into the cabin after their toilet break, she had noticed her clutch on the bench near the kitchenette. That clutch not only hopefully held her phone, but it had her house keys, and on those houses, keys was a little black key fob with a single button in the center of it. That was her saving grace and If she could get to it, she knew she could turn this whole horrid affair back in her favor.

"do we have tea?" she whispered, she was rather patched, and she needed to keep him calm.

"I can make you some, it's only lost leaf, so,"

"that will be fine" she smiled, seeing him smile to himself.

"you always did like tea, with lemon, "he looked around the cabin, "but I don't have any lemon now"

"just tea is fine" Amy cut back seeing the look of worry shoot over him as he looked around.

He gave her a cordial nod and placed the kettle on the pot belly, his body reclaiming the chair as he watched the flames.

"um…. we need more wood?" Amy said, "it's still cold in here"

"it will do "Bray cut back. His tone low,

"but the kettle, it won't boil unless you…." she saw him turn and look at her, mistrust in his eyes, "it just looks a little low"

Bray looked back at the flames, she was right, the flames were low, and the wood was all but gone. The last piece on a small branch cut. He looked at the door then over to Amy, contemplating what to do.

"I won't go anywhere Bray, I promise you." She said quickly, "I would like to talk some more actually if you want to?"

A still silence fell between them as Bray considered his options,

"you stay there… don't move ok, and I''ll be right back"

Amy nodded, her smile soft and friendly, "thank you"

Bray stood up and grabbed the axe that was near the door, He pulled his hat on and opened the door the dawning world outside, his eyes turning back to her.

"stay!" he said coolly, "don't make me punish you"

Amy swallowed, giving him a nervous nod back, not liking the word punish. Her hopes dashed as he walked over to the bench top and scooped up her clutch, his eyes giving her a look of mistrust as he pushed it into his coat pocket and left the cabin.

* * *

The morning sun was casting its warm glow across Lucky Alberta's open grass areas as Ty walked Spartan slowly up the rear trail, it had taken just over an hour to ride over from Heartland and Caleb had noticed how Ty's posture had hunched the further they went. He wasn't sitting straight now, his shoulder curled forward as he held the reins with one hand. It was obvious he was in a fair amount of pain. But Caleb also knew it was futile to get him to stop. All he could do was stay with him. And hope they found Amy before Ty's body finally gave out from the strain.

"did you call him?" Ty whispered, his voice low as he pulled Spartan up and saw the staff at the main house come out of the front door. They all looked worried when they saw him. His face grey with discomfort.

"yeah, he should be here, "Caleb said looking around the open lot, the area now cleared of trucks and cars, his eyes falling onto the area that had been used as a parking lot. His face turning still.

"Caleb," Ty said, his hands pulling Spartan up as his eyes found his friend, can…. can you give me a…? hand"

Caleb instantly dismounted, and came to his best friends aid, seeing the tremble in Ty's hands as he lent over towards him and let Caleb catch his back as he slid from the saddle, his legs giving out slightly when he hit the ground. Caleb took his weight, helping him regroup and claim his posture again.

"this is insane, brother, you can hardly move now, you need help" He whispered,

"No…. Im just a little stiff ok, I'll be fine." Ty replied he looked around as one of the ranch hands came over to him,

"hey there, let's get you inside hey" the older man said, taking Ty's arm and seeing Caleb's look of desperation.

"Nc. Louis, I'm ok, just give me a moment ok" Ty pulled away from them keeping his arms tight around his body as he straightened up. He looked around, his eyes landing on the black truck he knew to be Wills.

"he's here, "he said, pointing to the vehicle, "get him to come over to the garden hey, I'll talk to him there"

* * *

"he's gone!" Lisa said as she came running out of the bedroom, her eyes now filled with worry. Lou looked at her not catching on straight away, but soon realizing what had Lisa in such a panic.

"he must have left in the early morning hours." she continued,

"this isn't good Lisa, he's in no fit state to be galivanting around out there, "Lou rubbed her face, exasperation in her eyes, "we need to call grandpa"

"I'm already on it Lou," Lisa called back, the phone pressed to her ear,

* * *

"he's what? "Jack pulled Paint up, Tim coming to a stop next to him. "out the window! For the love of"

"what?" Tim yelled,

"ok, look, we will keep our eyes out for him but apart from that there's not much we can do. "Jack called back down the phone "no, no, stay there, in case the police call, I'll check in later ok, love you"

He pushed his phone back into his pocket looking strained.

"what happened? Did they find her?"

"No, they didn't find her, they managed to lose Ty instead, he took off sometime after we left, he's on horseback they think"

Tim looked at the ground, they had been following the creek for some time now, "you know he wasn't just gonna sit there right? That's not him Jack"

"I know I know, "Jack growled back, "he's stubborn and he is determined, and he won't give up on her."

"that's love Jack, "Tim said quietly, "he's never going to stop till he finds her"

"neither are we. "Jack replied, his keels kicking Paint as he continued on along the creek.

* * *

"Caleb, I…. I don't get it why are we here?" Will said, he looked nervous,

"we are here because someone needs to talk to you," Caleb said, "and I think you need to listen to what he has to say"

He walked the young man into the garden area, Will following along happily until he saw Ty sitting on the stone bench, the same stone bench he had posed for photos on with Amy only the night before.

Will faltered and slowed, seeing Tys eyes look up at him as he slowly and painfully stood up.

"Caleb, man, what are you…. I told the Police everything I know" He protested. He went to back away, but the older cowboy stopped him.

"I seriously doubt that Will," Caleb took the youngers arm and walked him forcibly over to where Ty stood. The young man now looking very concerned.

"Will," Ty said, his voice racked with discomfort as he tried to look normal. "I need to ask you some questions"

"I told the police Ty, I didn't know anything about what happened, all I saw was the truck hit you and that other guy and I ran, I was scared so I split"

"You ran, Why? You didn't do anything wrong? so why run?" Caleb cut back quickly, not buying it at all, Will was too fidgety, and his obvious aversion to talking with Ty was a dead giveaway.

Ty stepped forward and looked the younger square in the eyes "look ok, I don't care why you did it, or the reasons behind it, All I want to know Is where he took her?"

"I…. I." Will stammered, seeing the tremble in Ty's lip as he swallowed and held his left shoulder.

"Please kid, she doesn't deserve this, this is Amy we are talking about if it's me you wanted then do your worst ok, but just tell me where she is" Ty's eyes were full of fear now. He was desperate, and he didn't care who knew it.

Will looked at the ground. Not wanting to talk, guilt heavy on his mind.

"if she gets hurt Kid, I'm taking it out on you!" Caleb warned, pulling Wills collar a little to make his point.

"ok, look... it wasn't,,, I didn't know he was going to do that ok! he ….he asked me to help him, he said it was a prank, to get back at you for hitting him and breaking his nose, so…I felt bad ok, he's my friend, he's been there for me since I started at Indigo."

"you took my phone," Ty breathed, "from the office, when I left it there"

Will nodded, "Im sorry ok, if Id knew he was going to try to run you down I wouldn't have helped him, he said it was a joke, that's it."

"do….do you know where he would have taken her?" Ty asked again, moving slightly as his hip twinge again.

"no…not really, he said he needed to get her to talk to him, he needed some quiet, a place to let them talk it through, but I don't know ok, he didn't tell me where"

Ty lowered his head, as he swallowed and then tried one more time to reason with the youngster. "Bray wanted to hurt me, I get it ok, I do, but I need your help now Will, I need you to think. And try to remember any place he may have taken her that would keep him off the radar."

Will looked at the ground again thinking hard, Caleb holding him by his neck. "come on kid? think"

"ok. look, "Ty inhaled and straightened up, "when you worked with Bray, before Heartland? It was at Indigo, right?"

Will nodded, "yeah, he was dating Kimmy then, I met him when he first moved to Okotoks"

"did he work anywhere else while he was employed at Indigo or before that?" Ty breathed, his face showing the strain.

"Um no, we took odd jobs, you know for the cash, my dad told us to check the jobs board at the community center, ranches posted jobs there, cattle droving, blacksmithing, branding, you know the usual"

"did you take any work? Cattle drives?" Caleb asked,

"um yeah one or two, "Will said, "good money, for a few days, ride you know, best one was the five-day haul from the Rise, it was a roundup. Down to Bramble's run. "

"You mean Brett Bramble's place?" Caleb said,

"yeah we brought the cattle down from the highlands across Persons Rise and then finished up at Bramble's place? "Will looked confused

Caleb smiled, looking at TY who wasn't following.

"Brambles backs onto the highlands Ty, His property practically runs up the foothills on the eastern side. I've done that run, it's a big ride ok, over 1000 head at a time. "

Ty still didn't follow where Caleb was going with this statement or how it affected Amy,

"Bramble is old school, he doesn't believe in modern droving ways, bikes, choppers etc., he's a bit like Jack, but even more set in his ways. When he does a cattle drive, it's a big affair, his white face coming down the mountain through the Rise, its rough terrain, and the drives usually last anything from three to five days,"

"and?" Ty said, looking confused,

"well, since Bramble's place is generations old, again like Jack and Heartland, he has outbuildings and bunkhouses that he still tends to use, buildings from the old days, such as staff quarters and Drovers cabins?"

Caleb raised his brow, "they are scattered across the Rise. Like I said Ty, old school, old cabins, and stuff, for the Cowboys to use when needed, "Caleb saw the light glint into Tys eyes, "hunters use them too when the weather catches them out when hunting the elk. Brett doesn't mind as long as you leave them the way you found them"

Ty looked away, putting it together, "Will, do you know where this Rise is?" he asked, now seeing what Caleb had concluded too.

Will nodded,

"we don't need Will, Ty, I have done that drive myself, I know the rise and I think I have an idea where Amy may be! there are only three locations that have cabins in use now, the rest are decrepit and falling down."

"show me," Ty said looking back at where they had left Harley and Spartan.

"it's a tough ride, Ty, up through the high country, and we aren't sure she's even going to be there?" Caleb warned.

"I don't care, we have to try Caleb, it's the best lead we've had so far" Ty moved, his determination breaking through the pain.

"You sure you're up for this brother?" Caleb said, coming up beside him. Will following along too.

"I have to be Caleb, she's depending on me, I won't let her down, not again" Ty hunched his shoulders and kept going, ignoring the pain, the dizziness all of it. He had to try. He had to do something,

"let me help?" Will said seeing Caleb throw him a sideways glance

"I think you've done enough kid, don't you?"

"Please, I know the cabins too, I could guide you to the ones we used on the drive, there's a couple in the lower vale that a truck could get too. "

Ty stopped and turned around, his face stony and cold as his hand clenched the front of Will shirt "you get me to those cabins and I 'll forget your part in this, ok, but I swear, if anything happens to her. Or you try to cross me again, I'll find you and I'll make you pay! I promise you"

Caleb placed his hands-on Ty's shoulders as the anger took hold, Ty stepping back and regrouping himself as Will shook,

"I'll take you, Ty, I will help you find her, I promise you "Will pleaded, "let me help, let me fix this,"

Caleb looked at Ty as he staggered a little and then nodded "get…. get him a horse, "

* * *

The sun shone brightly against their backs as the three horsemen crossed the lower paddocks at the far end of the Lucky spread. Caleb in the lead as they galloped along, Ty, riding a little lower in the saddle than normal and Will bringing up the rear. They rode fast, not giving the horse much leeway between stints, moving from full-on gallops to canters, then back to walks to let them catch their breath.

Ty had called the RCMP, informing them of their theory. One that didn't hold much water with them, unfortunately. Bray was not a suspect to them, they were aiming at Talon, and although Ty insisted they look at it from another angle they said they would send a team his way once they cleared the ranch houses along the interstate line.

Ty handed Caleb's phone back to him as they walked the horses for a while, Ty's body looking a little angular as Will came along beside him.

"that there, see that tree line, that's the Start of the Rise, Bramble's property line is just past that turn. "

"Ok, look, we take this steady ok, we don't know which cabin he may have headed too if he did at all, if we go barreling in there, we could spook him and put Amy in more danger than she already is"

Caleb explained. Ty nodding, and looking at Will, "which cabin is the closest, with access for a truck?"

"the one towards the wood, it's near the vale. It's got an old track that leads in off the stock road When you do the Drive the teams usually meet there and then head up the rise."

"ok, well, we don't want to head up the track, that will give us away." Ty said, Spartan sidestepping slightly and making him re-adjust. "we could circle around, approach from the top? If he's keeping a lookout, he would expect us from the mountains?"

Caleb nodded, "it's a longer ride Ty, we'd have to follow the ridgeline up to the crest and then double back through the wood. "

"I know, but …. if that's what we have to do, then" He swallowed, and pulled his left arm close to his body, his body stiffening and as he held it still,

"your shoulder," Caleb asked, looking worried,

"I'm fine "Ty breathed, "let's just get moving ok, we are running out of time"

* * *

Amy slowly stood up and adjusted her hair, she was in the jeans and tee now, the plaid shirt falling a little over her hands, causing her to roll it up to her elbows.

"can I come and sit at the table with you?" she asked, her voice soft, her eyes on her clutch on the bench.

He didn't answer her, he simply kicked the chair with his boot that was opposite him.

Amy took that as a yes, and slowly moved forward. She was apprehensive but tried to hide it.

He pushed her over a cup of tea, as he rubbed his head, he looked tired, he hadn't slept. And that calm voice seemed jaded now,

"thank you," she said, taking the mug and wrapping her hands around it. "what was she like?"

"who?" He cut back, those troubled eyes on her again,

"Kimberley, you said I look like her?"

"you …. she has your hair" he whispered,

Amy smiled, sipping her tea, "how did you meet?"

He rubbed his face again, taking a breath, "stop ok,"

"I'm just curious, from what you've told me, you really cared about her"

"I did…I do…. she was, she is everything to me!" he replied,

"so, her father? He owned Indigo?"

"no, he managed it, he acted as he owned but …. he was an arse"

"and Kimberly worked there too?" Amy was trying to keep him talking, he looked slightly agitated now, and she didn't want him falling into that dark headspace again.

"she did the accounts, paperwork, answered the phones, "he pushed his cup away, looking over at her "I used to go see her at lunchtime, we'd go to the diner and talk about …."

"so, you were together for a while then?"

"few months, but that was before… before he… he took her… made her think I was no good for her "Bray's voice had a cold tone now. His eyes sullen. "he stole her from me, turned her against me"

"I'm sorry Bray, "Amy said softly, sounding sincere. "I really am, "

He didn't answer, he just stood up and rubbed his hands through his hair, "I had to protect her, if I hadn't stayed close, he …he would have hurt her."

"you tried to protect her then, from Talon?"

"he was dangerous, he was using her, like a cheap whore, a toy thing, using her up and then throwing her aside,"

"what happened?" Amy said quietly, "did you save her?"

"I tried too, I did, but she wouldn't listen, she …. she said I was unstable, that I was the problem, that I held on too tight. "his voice shuddered, "She said I was the danger, and that she was scared of me! he made her scared of ME!"

Amy took a breath, not wanting to upset him. "I know you think you're helping me to Bray, but you have to see, we can't stay here, we can't just hide away and pretend the world doesn't exist?"

"you're safe here, your…he can't get you here, he…. he's …" Bray smiled, "I hit him, he's gone now anyway, "

Amy rolled her lip, keeping her fears inside, Ty's status was still unknown to her, she didn't know if he was looking for her, or if he was even still alive. That thought terrified her, the fear deep inside her heart.

"so… if…. if I'm safe, we …we can go?" She asked, looking a little hopeful, if he thought Ty was out of the picture, then maybe she could convince him they didn't need to hide anymore.

He shook his head "I have to be sure, I have to know he's gone. You're not safe until I know he's gone"

Amy looked a little exasperated. And then decided to try a different tack. "I trust you, Bray, you saved me, so …. If you want to go and see if he's really gone, I'll stay here, I'll wait for you"

Bray turned around and studied her. "you said you loved him? now you want me to trust you, trust your words."

Amy looked at her cup and tried to cover her emotions "I …. I thought I did, but…"

"you're playing me" he whispered, "you're still under his spell aren't you. He's still got you..."

"no…. Bray, I see it now, you were right, he's the one to blame "Amy's heart shattered as she condemned Ty. "I should have seen it, I…. Kim should have seen it, they …. they are dangerous"

Bray rubbed his chin. As he stepped forward "say it then, say you don't love him anymore"

Amy swallowed, feeling his eyes on her, "I don't,"

"SAY IT!" he growled,

"I …. don't love him…." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"say his name" Bray cut back, holding her to task,

Amy took a deep breath and pushed the pain deep down inside of her, "I don't love Ty anymore"

The words not sounding like her voice as they left her mouth. Her hands tightly wrapped around the cup of hot tea.

"and?" he said, stepping forward again, now directly in front of her.

"and?" she whispered, looking up at him, fear in her eyes now.

"say you love me instead, say you love me more than you ever loved him" he demanded.

Amy swallowed again her head shaking involuntarily from side to side,

"Say it… tell me you wished it was me in that room, On that couch." His eyes sparkled as he envisaged it. Amy shrinking slightly as the coolness entered the room and surrounded them.

"SAY IT!" he demanded again, "say you wanted me that night! That you were thinking of me when you let him fuck you!"

Amy shook, his anger now in his face as his hands clenched together before her.

"I…. I…. Can't "she whispered, "I…"

Bray slammed his hands down on the old wooden table in front of her, making her jump and cower away. His body hunched over the table before her. "tell me …. tell me you love me! that you wanted to fuck me!"

Amy shook, her hands shaking so bad that the tea spilled over her cup.

"SAY IT!" he screamed at her, the veins in his neck now looking like knitting needles as he hit the cup from her hands, sending it flying across the table, hot tea spilling across the dry unsealed wood. He grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her violently to her feet as he held her before him….

"tell me you wanted me!" he growled, As Amy trembled in his grasp, his stale breath on her chin. That slight wheeze from his swollen nose making his voice crackle and sound wet.

He shook her, making her whimper as he squeezed his hands roughly into her shoulders. Amy crying out on the inside but not allowing the sound to escape her now trembling lips.

He held her to him, his eyes filled with anger, his hand releasing her shoulder as its rough fingers rolled down her cheek, Amy pulled away from his touch, shutting her eyes as he stroked her hair,

"Tell me, tell me you want me Kimmy" he breathed, that hand on her face now as he held it still, turning her face back to him. "open your eyes and look at me!"

Amy didn't move, she just trembled, terrified to do anything for fear of setting him off. "I'm I'm not " she whispered.

"Open your eyes" he growled again, squeezing her cheeks and forcing her to obey. Amy looked up at him, cowering in his grasp. "say it, Or I'll make you say it." He shook his head as if arguing with himself, "don't make me. I don't want that, but. if you don't tell me the truth, I... don't make me show you., tell me…. Say it!"

Amy nodded and shook, her lips moving as her tiny voice finally came out, the threat in his tone petrifying her. "I…. I…please... please don't hurt me Bray" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she watched his lip curl, his face softening as he stroked her face again "tell me baby, tell me you love me "He squeezed her shoulder that little bit more, his fingertips digging in and making Amy twinge with pain.

"I…I l…. Love…. you" Amy sobbed, the words burning at her lips as she felt him let her go. Satisfied with her declaration. She cowered away and retreated into the kitchenette, her arms around herself as she fell to the floor, tears now running down her cheeks.

"good girl Kimmy, "Bray said, smiling at her, his eyes looking at her filled with love, a childlike love that made Amy churn with fear on the inside. "back to bed ok, quick, there's my girl, "

Amy scrambled across the floor her hands sliding across the bench as she kept a safe distance from him as she retreated back to the mattress at the rear of the room, pulling herself up onto it and wrapping herself in the blanket. Her body shaking so much that she couldn't see straight from the fear.

"rest ok beautiful, "he said sweetly, as he came over to her and touched her face again. Amy pulling back as he took her hands and held them together, her head shaking from side to side in a weak protest as he produced a piece of soft cotton rope from his pocket and proceeded to tie her wrists together tightly.

"No…. No" Amy sobbed, as he smiled and patted her head again, pulling her wrists up to the bedpost and securing her to the bed with the other end.

"Shhh, shhh, rest, just rest, your safe, ok, I'm here, his hand cupped her cheek, but Amy pulled away, her eyes filled with fear and contempt. Her movement making that hand lose its place on her cheek, but finding her neck, his fingers spreading like the arms of a poisonous spider as they wrapped around it tightly and made her gasp, "settle beautiful, don't be like that, I can't trust you yet, he's still got his hooks in you, "he said, "your scared, but you don't need to be Kimmy, I ,,…. Would never hurt you…. your …." his hand pushed her down onto the bed, so Amy was on her back. She kept her eyes on him, not once losing eye contact with him as he held her down by her throat. His other hand tracing her arm as they lay across her restrained to the bed. he sat there, next to her on the edge of the bed. His hip at her waist. Amy's' hands tied tightly together pulled up to the bedrail, her body on a slight tilt as she tried to keep as far from him as she could. She shook, his eyes wandering over her as her body quaked with fear.

"your beautiful Kimmy, you know that," he whispered, that hand holding her head down by her neck, as his thumb lifted and ran across her bottom lip, Amy again turning her head away from him. As her heart raced.

Her breath catching as she felt his hand trace along her collarbone, those roaming fingers grazing her breast under her tee. Her chest thumping as she whimpered again, the tears welling in her eyes once more. She dug her heels into the old mattress as she tried to lever away from him. Those wayward fingers coming back over her chest again and lingering.

"please Bray…don't" She whispered, as he lent down and went to press his rough lips to hers, Amy countering against him and using her shoulder to hide her face from him. He pulled back, watching her. His demeanor hard to read. He was calm, but there was this look, that terrified Amy when it held her gaze.

"don't be like that, baby doll "he whispered to her, his eyes on her body again, "you want me, you know it. you love it when we play "

Amy shook her head, "no..."

his grip on her throat tightened again, Making her gasp. "tell me you want it, and I'll make you feel good, "

Bray lent forward again, this time pushing her arms roughly and with quiet force up above her head, so she couldn't hide, his hand pressing her elbow to the bed, her captive wrists now on the pillow above her as she let out a small cry. The pressure on the back of her elbow hurting as he pressed it into the pillow.

"you want me, say it Kimmy, say you want me to touch you,"

Amy shook her head again as she quivered, his face only inches from hers now as he kissed her cheek. A wet and open kiss, where his tongue lingered. His smashed and broken nose looking grotesque so close to her face. Amy instantly let out a sob and shut her eyes, as he threw her the lecherous of smiles as his mouth roughly moving and then pressing to hers. Amy gagged, her eyes squeezed shut as she fidgeted under the assault on her mouth. Her mind flying around in a daze, trying to take herself away emotionally from what she knew was happening.

He slobbered over her face, his injuries making him messy and clumsy in his forced and repulsive endeavors, his tongue invading her lips as his hand held her throat to ransom. The fear paralyzing Amy now as she tried to think of anything but the fact that he was there. That he was kissing her, that his other hand had now roughly grabbed her breast and was squeezing and fondling it forcefully through her top. She winced, as he pinched her nipple so hard it made her cry out under his mouth and try to pull away. He was still sitting beside her, leaning over her like a dark ominous shadow. His other hand on the outside of her tee, grabbing at her, pulling and clawing, his play rough, and deliberate, making her jump as he switched to the other side and her other breast.

He finally pulled his face away, licking his lips and giving her a greedy smile, his hand on the neck releasing as she shuddered and opened her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks now. A feeling of disgust and repulsion overwhelming her. His hand still manhandling her breast as he watched it move under her tee. His eyes alive with enjoyment at how it felt and how he could control her body so easily, she was his, and he wanted to please her, he wanted to use that body to show her he was the one she needed.

"you taste so good," he taunted, his free hand rubbing the saliva he left from his kiss across her cheeks, Amy pulling away as his wet fingers traced her bruised lips. Slipping into her mouth as she sobbed quietly to herself. Her lips protesting the invasion, but unable to stop him, or keep him at bay. She shook like a trembling leaf, her body frozen with fear as she lay on that bed, her wrists bound tightly, an old blanket around her waist as this vile unstable man leered at her body, both his hands now playing roughly with her breasts. The deprived enjoyment he was getting from manhandling her, taking away her liberty and dominating her showing on his now drooling face, Amy wanted to shut her eyes, block it out, block him out. just fade away, but she couldn't get her eyes to do anything but stare up at him with as much hatred and repulsion as she could envisage ever feeling for anyone in her life. She feared that if she did look away, she wouldn't only block out what he was doing to her, which would be a respite, but she would also take away any chance of seeing an opening to make this stop, she needed to stay in that moment, stay present, stay strong. No matter how tempting it was to pull out, hide herself away from the horror that was being inflicted on her.

"I love your tits," he said, "you have the best tits Kimmy" as if talking about an inanimate object, "they are so soft and delicious, "he laughed, as she watched him, her skin crawling as he squeezed and pinched. Her lip twitched with each touch, he was boorish, and he made her soft breast skin sting and burn. The throb from his manhandling and groping making her shake even more.

"Bray, …. you don't need to …do this, please," she tried again, trying to find that calmer side of him, the one who she could reason with. But he seemed to have slipped away, This Bray was greedy, and he was selfish, he saw something he wanted, and he was more than happy to take it. Under the misguided and delusion notion that she was wanting him too anyway. He threw her a maniacal smile, his eyes on her face as his hands clenched tight. Amy's mouth opening suddenly as she cried out, her arms pulling down trying to protect herself. Her legs buckling and pushing into the bedsprings as she let out a painful gasp. He let her go for a moment, her arms blocking his way, his eyes looking up at the rope and his eyebrow crinkling as he made his next move. He reached up and grabbed the rope that was attached to the bedrail, Amy looking up with him, hope in her eyes that he may have reconsidered and decided to let her go. But her heart sunk into the depths of despair as she watched him pull on that rope, hoisting her arms up higher, forcing her to keep them above her head her chest and her now exposed abdomen open to view. Open to his view and pleasure.

"No, argh, please" she begged as he pulled the rope tight, doing it harshly so it cut into her hands and pulled her arms taught on either side of her head. She was vulnerable now, exposed and couldn't protect herself from his intentions, her only freedom still her legs as they twisted under the blanket. Bray looked at his prize again, those eyes wandering and enjoying the view, as she squirmed in front of him. Fighting the restraints but getting nowhere fast. the plaid shirt was undone and open, the soft tee hiding his prize that he had felt and wanted so badly below. He licked his lips, as his hands slid down her body and stopped on her stomach, now visible due to her arms being hoisted up so high the fabric pulling up with them., Amy tensed again as she let out another sob, her head shaking from side to side as he watched her. Her muscles in the stomach sucking in as he moved those rough hands across her panicked and exposed skin.

"No…" she growled between gritted teeth, seeing his twisted smile, those gnarled fingers crawling up her waist and disappearing under the hem of her tee, his eyes shining as he sat up straighter and shut his eyes, feeling his way across her bare body. her ribs, her chest, so soft and enticing. Amy retracted to his touch, her body pulling away, his hands going with her as he sighed, she shut her eyes and tired think of anything other than the feeling of his hands on her body. He grabbed her breasts like they were his to own, skin on skin his fingers digging in and squeezing without thought, the moan he let out making her want to vomit. Amy cringed and sucked back the tears as he once again started his groping vile dance, this time the assault was harder and more filled with want, with no material to deter his play, the feeling of her skin on his fingers, he pulled, pinched, squeezed and stroked, his eyes shut, his mouth open as Amy whimpered and cried, her face screwed up in distress as he let his filthy desires unfold.

"god… they are so firm and young, you...… I …. oh fuck …." he drawled, Amy's eyes opening again as sobs escaped her lips, she trembled, the tidal wave of fear and disgust now destroying her." I gotta see, I need to savor them, let me try them" he breathed, his eyes open as Amy locked eyes with him again her head shaking in denial and refusal as in one quick movement his hands pulled free of her, grabbed her tees neckline and ripped it violently down the front. The sickening sound of the shredding material not matching the loud and terrified "NO!" that came from Amy's now open and tremulous mouth. Her body fighting with all its might to hold on. As his eyes delighted in her now exposed and bruised and swollen breasts.

"NO!" She yelled again " Bray! Stop !"

But Bray wasn't listening to her now, even if he had been her pleas would have fallen on deaf ears. His eyes were transfixed on her exposed body. "Oh Fuck... look at those titties!"

Bray smiled, his mouth open as he grabbed her breasts again, Amy sobbing and arching her back as he threw himself forward violently, his body crashing into hers as he crawled his way on top of her now. his mouth over hers again, muffling her screams and he let himself enjoy his prize. Hands pulled and pinched again, Making Amy cry out in pain, her shrieks muffled by his mouth as it invaded hers once again. His hips gyrating against hers, out of rhythm and manic, his movements rough and uncaring as he felt her pull away and try once again to fend him off.

He took a look at her tears stained and terrified face, his marks from his rough stubble now flushing her cheeks, his saliva running down her neck. Her mouth red and swollen from his lustful tirade.

"I fucken love you Kimmy" he breathed, his hands squeezing again as his eyes looked downwards at her breasts, below his body as it pinned her beneath him. His tongue licking his lips as he pushed his hands up her restrained arms and let her breasts fall still and free in front of his greedy gaze.

"fuck me!" he murmured, Amy's eyes on him again as she took a shaky breath between sobs and lifted her knee, her sneaker pressing into his thigh and trying to lever him away from her.

Bray didn't seem to feel the movement, his eyes still on her body as he lowered his face to her exposed cleavage and wrapped his lips around her left nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth as he bit down hard, Amy yelling and calling out in agony. The sucking on her skin making it burn and sting. Her cries and yells seemed to spur him on now. His mouth biting all over her breasts, leaving teeth and suck marks in his wake. Amy kicked and fought with all her strength, his body binding her down, her screams now louder and resonating around the cabin and the silence as she felt his hand on her belt buckle. His mouth again biting into the soft flesh of her bosom.

"STOP! PLEASE! …NO! STOP! you're hurting me, Bray... I... I DONT WANT YOU TO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs! "Your Hurting ME!...NO!...Please, Bray...NO MORE!"

Bray's hands faltered, and his movements slowed, his eyes opened, and he looked up at her face, the tears streaming down her cheeks now, her body shaking violently against him, her legs up as he laid between them, her feet, pushing into his thighs. Desperate to keep him at bay. He stared at her. His own body now trembling a little as he looked down on the shaking and crying girl under him. His eyes perplexed by her state of panic, her whimpering, her slow and steady shake of no from her head. "no... no...please...no"

"hey…. hey, shh, don't cry," he whispered, pulling his hands away from her breasts and touching her face as she sobbed," no… no. Shhh don't cry," He sat up, kneeling above her, his hands letting her be as he watched in disturbed dismay.

Amy slowly opened her wet eyes, her body convulsing with her sobs as she looked up at him,

"No, no I wouldn't hurt you, babe, "he said softly, "I love you, shhh," he rubbed her hair from her face as Amy tied again to pull away, her spirit almost lost, the rope around her hands now tight against her attempts to free and protect herself. Her body now quaking beneath him, He finally saw the fear, he saw true the shake in her body, the terror in her eyes, she sobbed and buried her head into her arm. Trying to not look at the man who now hovered over her.

Bray watched her, he looked bewildered, his hand touching her wet cheek as she cried.

"I would never hurt you, Kimmy, never, I love you" he whispered,

"I'm…not…. Kimmy! "Amy wailed, her eyes watching him as she tried to pull her naked and bruised torso away from him, "Im…. Not her…. IM not her!" she shrieked.

She buried her head into the pillow and cried, the fear, the pain, the anger the humiliation and the depths of what he had done to her taking her by storm. her mouth open as she tried to suck in breath after breath, her eyes shut as she blocked his sight, he was a monster to her now, he was not a man, he was unrecognizable. She had never felt so violated and misused before in her life. Not even when Jesse had assaulted her had it felt this bad. This was disgusting, repugnant and brutal, it was like a stain on her skin, his touch had marked her. Had made her unclean. The thought of his hands, his lips his body on hers sickened her to the point of wanting to be physically sick. She found herself wanting him to knock her out, so she could escape the pain of what he had done, what she had endured at his lustful sick hands. She felt nauseous, his taste still in her mouth as her breath shuddered and came in short painful bursts. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as she cried out on the inside, looking for, searching for the only thing that she knew was her safe place, her light in the darkness. She cried silently for Ty.

She felt him move, his boot falls taking him away from her, as he took his coat, his rifle, and went out the cabin door. He didn't speak, he just left, left her to her tears and her torment after taking something from her that she had never consented to give him in the first place. Something she could never get back. He had taken her power away, taken her dignity, her confidence, her love. She was a bruised, destroyed shell now, he had taken that light inside her away. And now all she felt inside was cold and dark and broken. Amy's' eyes opened slowly, as she realized he was gone. Her body still shaking as she pushed herself up against the bed head and sat up looking around the room. She sniffed and pulled her head to her arm, so she could wipe the tears and taste of him away. Her bosom still hurting from his rough and harsh assault.

She looked down, relief in her eyes as they fell on her jeans, the belt buckle still clipped, the button still done up tight. He had stopped, for whatever reason, he had pulled away. And for that, she was grateful. The rough grope and assault on her breasts still evident by the bruises and teeth marks, the disgusting invasive kiss, making her spit and dry retch at the floor. Her screams and cries to his sensibility had startled him, bringing him back from the darkness, her words of refusal, the removal of her assumed consent had stopped him in his tracks. Those words had brought the other Bray back into the light. His retreat a welcome reprise.

Amy took a deep breath, trying to settle herself, even though her body still shook from the shock, she knew, if she wanted this to stop, she was going to have to escape and take her chances with the wilderness outside. She knew in her heart she had to get out of there, he would be back, and when that dark side of him took control again, he wasn't going to stop at her cries, he wasn't going to hear her pleas, he would take what he wanted, whether she was a willing participant or not.

Amy moved her hips, her legs twisting around slightly so she could move the blanket with her feet, there on the bed, behind her bottom was her clutch. She had grabbed it when she had fallen in the kitchen. She looked towards the door and then once happy he wasn't coming back just yet, she pulled herself up and pushed the little clutch up with her fool towards the pillows. She rolled herself onto her feet, standing hunched over next to the bed, her hands tied before her as she bent forward and grabbed it in her teeth, her body quickly rotating back onto the bed as she pushed her head to her hands, her fingers grabbing the little bag, finding the clasp and undoing it.

She shut her eyes as her fingers fumbled blindly in the interior her smile of relief coming to her when she grabbed her keys, her fingers fumbling and dropping the bag, her phone falling to the floor with a clatter, Amy froze, and waited, but again, there was no sound of him returning, she dropped used her foot to push the bag under the bed, keeping it out of site, just in case she was disturbed.

Amy took a moment and then took a deep breath. Her eyes on the black key fob in her hand, as her fingers pressed the button and holding it down for five seconds. Relief flowing through her as a small red light in its corner flashed three times then went silent. Telling her the call for help had been sent.

* * *

"Ty! Ty!" Caleb called, pulling Harley up roughly and turning him around, his hand holding up his phone as Ty approached, Spartan coming to a stop and braking the soft turf with his hooves. "It's Bruce!"

Ty grabbed the phone and pushed it to his ear, his face still as he listened, Will now alongside him as they waited on the conversation.

"ok, so…" Ty said, his eyes darting from side to side as he pulled Spartan up again, the horse rather antsy from stopping so suddenly. "oh, thank god, where!"

"what! "Caleb said, looking at Ty in a panic, "have they found her?"

"No…trust me, it's not Talon, its Bray, I have Will here, no…. where is it pinging? "

Will looked away, the guilt of what he had done now weighing heavily on his young shoulders. He watched Ty as he listened to Bruce, his devotion to Amy astounding the young cowboy, it was obvious he was in a lot of pain, but he still wouldn't give up. He loved her, and he wore that love like his armor, keeping the pain and injuries at bay. Will could see the depth of that by watching his determination. Bray had been wrong, this was not a guy who used people, this was not a guy who used girls as cheap toys then discarded them. Ty loved Amy with so much heart that he would die for her. He would move mountains for her, to keep her safe. Even though he was barely able to stay mounted, that drive to find her kept him going, drove him on against everything that was holding him back. Telling him to give up, to go back and let the authorities handle it.

"ok, can you send me the coordinates, "Ty said, looking up finally at Caleb and nodding, "his eyes then shooting to the rise line, looking down the mountainside towards the property known as Berson's rise. He looked back at Caleb, pulling his phone from his ear a little "where about is Hudson falls? From here, which direction"

Caleb looked at him, thinking about the terrain and whereabouts they were, "Um I think it just past the Rise? Maybe a few miles over the vale? Why?"

Ty raised his hand listening again to the caller, "ok, we will meet you there, have you got hold of Jack, no….no…call him, "Ty's eyes went back to the skyline and then looked back at Caleb one more time "how long? "

"um from here, if we cut through the wood, and jump property lines, maybe 40 mins, an hour a best?"

"we are about 40 mins away from there, if we come through the woods, we will approach from the North, "TY swallowed, his eyes finally filled with hope again, "ok, I think we are the closest. Yeah, call me ok when you're on approach, but be careful, I don't want Amy caught in the crossfire. "

Ty nodded and said his farewells, his eyes looking up at Caleb and his lips letting a smile finally cross them "the GPS, Amy's distress fob, it's been activated, "

* * *

Bray had been gone for over twenty minutes, the cabin silent in the midday sun. The sounds of birds and insects outside assaulting Amy's ears as she looked around the room, her hands still restrained tightly together, the rope holding her to the bed. Her face was tear-stained but dry. The Ordeal still staining her on the inside, but her desperation to get away was overriding any internal scars and trauma Brays assault may have caused. She sat up and turned her hands to the knotted rope on the bedpost if she could undo that, at least she would be free to move or get out the door. She didn't know how far he had gone. She hadn't heard a truck, which meant he was on foot. And running through the door could most likely take her straight to him again. She needed to be cleaver, she needed to be smart. This was not a time for gut reactions and spontaneity, this was a time for plans and strategies. She had to use her head. She had to outsmart him.

Finally, with aching fingers and broken nails, the rope on the bedpost started to give, Amy chewed her lip and clenched her teeth, as she fiddled and coerced it lose. The fibers giving way as she pulled it away from the frame. Amy took a moment to regroup, pulling her torn tee back together and twisting it into a loose knot between her painful breasts, it was hard to maneuver with her wrists pressed together, but she managed to make it into a makeshift kind of garment, resembling a bikini top , Her hands then grabbing the larger outer shirt on her shoulders and jiggling it softy to fall closed over her body. It was crude and not perfect, but it would do. She looked around the cabin, seeing the kitchenette, running over to the bench and pulling the drawers open with her bound hands, one after another she rummaged through until her smile shone through when she saw an old paring knife in its sheath in the utensil drawer. Slowly and carefully, she slid the blade between her palms, forcing it down against her wrists, the edge of the blade grazing the rope that held her. Her fingers worked it back and forth repeatedly until her fingers cramped, the threads finally succumbing to the movement and friction of metal on fiber. Amy pulled, and the ropes snapped, her hands rubbing her red wrists as she put the knife into its cover and pushed it into her pocket. She walked quietly to the door and placed her hand on it. Moving it slowly, so it opened just a crack, her blue eyes peering out into the surrounding wilderness, checking to see if Bray was anywhere near the cabin. She couldn't see him, but she knew that if he was a good woodsman, he would keep that door in sight. Checking on it from time to time.

She looked back around the cabin, there was a small window towards the left of the bed where he had held her. It was dirty and yellow but still looked movable. Amy ran quietly back to the bed, grabbed her phone and pressed the screen, the display showing no movement or life, she cursed to herself, it was flat and had a crack through the screen where it wore the impact with the hard floor. She pushed it into her pocket, and moved over to the window, her fingers touching the dirty glass as she pushed up, the wood dry and splintering as she attempted to move it on its runners. It shuddered and creaked, finally giving way as the window pane relocated, the cool air from outside chilling her cheeks as she secured the pain with the latch.

Amy ducked her head out and looked from one side of the cabin to the other. Seeing nothing but damp earth and fresh leaf litter around the scarce and autumn trees. She slid her leg out of the window and the rolled her hips, her shoulders low as she pulled her body through. Her other leg coming through as she stood still for a moment and then ran, trying to keep her footfalls light as not to attract attention. Her sneakers slid on the soft earth as she pushed on through the trees, her hands helping her find her way. Pushing against tree trunks and low branches. Her drive to get away propelling her on. Amy slid down embankments, over rock lines, and threw herself over fallen trees. Her hands dirty and grazed as she forced her exhausted and emotionally shaken body on. She looked back, the cabin not even visible now, her feet digging into the soft earth as she climbed up away from her prison, her heart thumping so hard she could feel it in her throat. The air burning her lungs as she continued on. He would realize she was gone soon, he would walk through that door and come after her. He would come to hunt her down for sure, there was no way he was letting his prize get away.

Amy swallowed hard and pushed on her feet slipping and losing traction on the muddy damp grasses, her hair tangled now as the trees caught it and pulled at its ties. She had freed herself, now her only plan was to stay that way until help arrived. It had to be coming, she told herself, it had to be on its way.

* * *

"NO!" he growled, as he stood in the doorway, rifle in hand, a dead rabbit in the other, his eyes searching the cabin, finding it empty, her dress on the bed, the tea still staining the table where it fell.

"I ...I trusted you!" he snarled, "you bitch" he threw the dead rabbit on the table in anger, its blank stare looking up at him as he stomped over to the bed and grabbed the pretty dress, the one with the sparkles, the dress TY had bought for her, the dress Bray had seen her in when she made love to Ty at the party, He had watched her undo its straps, as he hid near the terrace gardens, the large bay windows his hidden vantage point. He had rubbed his hand across his aching body as She had crawled onto his lap that night, and bared herself, gave herself to him. Bray curling his lip as he watched them enjoy their love, Ty's hands on her breasts, Bray imaging that they were his hands. Her body exposed as she took him away with her love. Bray had dreamed of her that night, imagined her touch, her skin, the feeling of himself inside her, taking her, making her squeal. It had excited him, it had made him lust for her. Want her. He had come to the ranch that night to settle his score with Ty, to make him pay for what he did to him. His face still hurt, his nose was raw, the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth. But when he saw her, that dress around her waist, hitched up so he could have her. Enjoy her. Her breasts free and wanting to be touched, caressed, squeezed, bitten. He had decided, standing there in that window, hidden and obscured from view, watching them love while living it through his own fondling of himself, the loud music, large shrubberies, and ornamental plants hiding his dark and vile thoughts and lustful movements and groans. Defeating Ty physically wasn't ever going to be enough now. To truly hurt him, he had to have her, he had to claim her as his own and take was what his to dominate. If he had her if he took her from him. Used her, He would destroy him. And the thought of that forbidden conquest over such a beauty as Amy made his desire and lust for her even more perverted.

* * *

"the GPS had activated" Jack called, pulling Paint up suddenly after his talk to Bruce. Tim stopping Champ and pulling him around back in Jack's direction

"where" he yelled,

"Berson's Rise, over near Hudson Falls, about a mile off the Rose property"

"so, what are we waiting for old man, let's get to it" Tim called.

"we are miles from there Tim! we should double back to lucky and head back by truck, the horses are spent, they won't make it"

Tim considered Jacks words, Champ was sweating, they had been looking for hours and Jack and he had pushed the horses hard while they rode.

"Ok, let's cut across the lower paddocks ok, instead of following the creek, it will be faster"

Jack nodded, slapping Paint on the rump as he scrambled up the embankment in front of him. Tim in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Whoa, "Ty stated, feeling Spartan speed his descent down the incline, they had made it to Hudson Falls in record time. Caleb leading the way. The closer they got to the downward slopes, the more impatient and antsy Spartan became, Ty, holding on to the reins tightly as he pushed forward, the horse's nostrils flared, and his hooves slipped on the uneven terrain. "whoa boy, slow… slow" Ty said to the black gelding, his ears pricked forward as he snorted and pulled against Ty's control.

"he's spooked, "Caleb said, coming up to Ty and pulling one of the reins from his hands. Ty's face grey with pain. His shoulder not allowing him to use his left hand with much efficiency.

"no…. he can sense her" Ty whispered, "she's here, and he knows it"

Caleb and Ty stopped suddenly, silencing themselves as the woods brought the sound of movement to their ears, Caleb looked at Ty as they held the horses still, Will now just behind them, they were halfway down a rather heavily wooded valley, when their eyes fell on the foliage around them and the dense cover rustled and moved.

Ty pressed his finger to his lips, telling the other two to keep still and quiet, the sound of rather quick footfalls coming their way,

Ty pointed to the left, Caleb moved Harley away and slowly rode him off, taking a wide circle through the trees and coming up behind the noise. Ty holding his place as the lower branches before him moved and a pair of dirty hands pushed the limbs out of their way.

Tys face turned to stunned surprise, then relief, then elation as two of the bluest eyes he had ever hoped to see looked up at him in scared frightened terror. Spartan snorting and shaking his head as those eyes watered and misted over, she fell to her knees, her body giving in to the overwhelming joy of knowing he …. he had found her. She had run, she had escaped. But there. On the soft autumn earth, with the woods of deep orange and red around her. He had found her,

"Amy!" Ty whispered, As Will jumped from his horse and quickly took Spartans reins. Settling the animal as Ty fell from his back, His arm cradling his damaged shoulder as he ran down the embankment, his boots sliding on the soft earth as he heard her sob and bolt forwards, scrambling towards him, her arms out to him. Stunned shock and fear in her features. Hoping he wasn't just an illusion. Hoping in her heart he was real, and he was actually before her.

"Amy…" he cried, his body crashing into hers as they fell to their knees together, Ty ignoring the scream of pain that went through him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Amy stumbling into him, her head on his chest as the tidal wave of relief and fear finally let go. She sobbed into his tee, her tears staining his chest as he kissed the top of her head and held her close. Her arms wrapped around his body as Caleb came up behind them on Harley and jumped to the ground. His hand on Amy's head as Ty held her in a ball on the ground.

"hey, sh…. shhh. I'm here, shh," Ty whispered to her, hearing her gut-wrenching cries as his own tear-filled eyes looked up at Caleb in despair. This was more than just tears of relief for being found. This was tears filled with pain and damage. He knew these tears, he had cried them himself many times. Ty feared the worst as he finally fell back onto his rump on the ground, his legs out in front of him as he bent his knees and felt Amy pull in on top of him, her grip around his body so tight that he could hardly breathe. "hey Amy, shh, please, don't cry, I got you, your safe, I'm here, shh"

Amy sucked in shaky breath after shaky breath her hands clutching at his chest, her fingers taking handfuls of his tee and refusing to let go. She finally after what felt like hours started to slow that rapid breathing and stem the flood of tears. Her face finally coming up from the safety of his chest and jacket and looking into his panicked but loving eyes.

"I…. I…. I "she sobbed, her face red and puffy, with small scratches on her cheeks from the trees she had climbed through. "I ran…. I …. couldn't stay…I …he …. he…he's…. he hurt." she burst into tears again her arms not letting Ty go as her chest heaved and shook. Ty now beside himself as he tried to comfort her. He watched her clutch her chest her arms wrapping around herself as she sobbed. Ty instantly pulling his jacket from his body and wrapping it around her quaking shoulders.

"Amy, "he whispered, his arm running over her shoulder, touching her body but feeling her pull away slightly, her body curling up in his jacket, using it as a shield to protect her." talk to me love, please, are you ok?"

Ty rocked himself up on to his knees, his eyes shutting suddenly as his body protested again, he shook it off, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he felt her tremble under his touch. Her arms tight around her torso as she hunched forward. The sobs still ripping his heart to pieces. He looked up at Caleb, not knowing what to do. She was bereft, and he had no idea how to reach her.

"Amy" he tried again, his voice a little louder, seeing her shudder and suck in her breath, her tears still wet on her cheeks. Those big blue eyes finally lifting to look at him. Seeing the worry and fear in his face for her.

"Ty…is it really you? your here" she whispered, seeing him nod, and hold his hands out to her again

"yes babe, it's me, I'm here, "he said softly, "we found you, you're going to be ok"

She nodded and shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his chest, sitting on his lap as her arms stayed tightly wrapped on her body.

"Are you ok?" Ty repeated, his hands now coming down on her shoulders, feeling her tense up at his touch but then relax again as she realized it was him.

"he…. he…." she sobbed, shaking her head from side to side, "he hurt. Me …. Ty, he…. was going to …." the tears returned as Ty pulled her close again, his eyes on Caleb, the intensity in the green increasing with each sob from Amy's crumbled body.

"where is he, Amy?" Ty said quietly, his voice low, those eyes making Caleb look concerned. a dark stillness had taken him now, it was a look Caleb hadn't seen before "show me, show me the way"

Amy nodded and sniffed again as Ty softened his look for her, trying to reassure her as she pointed down the vale and embankment "there's a cabin, about a mile down there. He…he tied me to the bed and…. I was so scared … I tried so hard to fight him… but I was so scared Ty…. I'm sorry…. I … he hurt me. I tried to be strong, but he...he ..."

Ty kissed the top of her head and wiped the tears from her eyes with his sleeve" shh ok, Amy, listen to me. This is not your fault ok, this is all on him…. tell me what happened. "

Amy took a shaky breath and looked at the ground, her hand wiping her eyes as she pulled herself back together as best she could. "I woke up in the cabin, he. He drugged me, put something over my mouth. He's sick Ty, he's not well at all, one minute he's all, I won't hurt you, your safe with me, then he's calling me Kimmy and then …. then he's…. I didn't know what to do, he tied me up and …."

"It's ok, "Ty whispered, touching her cheek, "you said he hurt you?" Ty paused and took a deep breath, not sure if he wanted the answer to his next question, but knowing he had to ask it. "how did he hurt you, Amy? He didn't…." Ty couldn't bring himself to even say it, "he didn't …force, " The thought of her being violated in such a way made his heart fill with rage. If Bray had hurt her, forced himself on her, he would kill him, he would hunt him down and take his life for damaging hers.

Amy shook her head, Ty breathing a sigh of relief. As Caleb rubbed his face and looked the same "where are you hurt? Then? He didn't hit you or?"

He looked her over, not seeing any physical damage apart from a few scratches on her cheeks.

"Ty, we need to move brother, we are a tad exposed here, and I think we need to get her as far away from this nutter as we can" Ty gave his friend a gentle nod, realizing he was right.

"can you ride?" Ty asked, deciding to take this conversation up with her later. Caleb concerns were warranted, they had no idea where Bray was, and as long as Amy was out there, she was venerable.

Amy nodded and slowly pulled herself to her feet, Her eyes growing concerned as she saw Caleb run over to Ty and assist him to get up off the ground, She heard him groan and hiss as he tried to downplay his injuries, turning away from her for a second as he straightened himself up and then put on his brave boyfriend and savior smile.

"your hurt?" she whispered, "your hurt and you came looking for me?"

"I had to find you" he whispered, as the pain subsided. "I had to bring you home, I love you"

Amy came over to him as ran her hand gently along the cut above his eye, and noted how he cradled his shoulder, "this, this is because he hit you with the truck?"

Ty nodded and gave her a weak smile, "I'll live Amy, it doesn't matter, all I care about it you, as long as your safe, it's worth the pain."

"he did this to you, "she said in a shaky whisper, his jacket still over her shoulders. "I was so scared, I didn't know if you were alive or dead, and…"

"we can talk about this later hey, let's just get you away from here," TY cut in, walking her slowly back to Spartan and taking her hand to help her mount.

Amy sniffed and lifted her arms, then let out a little whimper as she instantly pressed her arm across her chest. Ty seeing her discomfort and looking around, turning his back towards Caleb and Will as they remounted their horses, he pulled her in close to him, so they couldn't see her or hear her.

"your hurt, here…" he whispered, his hand raising and hovering over her breasts, his eyes watching her, keeping his body between her and the other two males. "what did he do?"

Amy looked away, not wanting to say, for fear of breaking down again, so she let him know the only other way she knew how. She pulled in closer to Ty and slowly and discreetly undid the buttons on her shirt, As Ty sucked in a breath as she pulled the top of her makeshift bikini to show the bite marks and bruises. Tys face turned from shock to pain and then empathetic grief as his eyes saw the damage, Those green eyes filling with venom as his face turned to stone , Bray's rough hands and mouth had left their mark on her soft flesh, She sucked in another breath as she looked down, seeing his lip quiver as he hand went to gently touched her damaged skin, Amy pulled away, the feeling making her shake.

"Oh babe, "he breathed, his heart in shatters as he felt her pain and disgust, the sight of her abused body making his eyes well up in pain " what has he done to you"

"don't "she whispered, "please, I'm sorry but I..."

Ty instantly removed his hand and took her hand in his instead, pain in his heart at her recoil from him. Although he understood she was traumatized, hurt and abused. To have her pull away from him, and his touch, it hurt him, and it made him see how truly destroyed she was. That electricity between them now gone. Amy not differentiating between his hand and her attackers. , Ty swallowed his upset down deep into his gut, as he put on a gentle smile for her and considerately pulled the material back in place as he touched her cheek, ""I'm gonna kill him for touching you," he whispered, feeling sick to the stomach, seeing her eyes divert and look away as another tear fell. His eyes taking on a steely green as he tilted her head back to her and gently kissed the top of her brow, "Shh, its ok, I'm so sorry babe, I promise you I'll fix this"

Ty looked over his shoulder and saw Caleb watching him, "can you give us a hand brother?"

Caleb nodded and quickly dismounted and came over to them, clasping his hands together and giving Amy a leg up, Ty holding her waist and guiding her up into the saddle. She wiped her face, her arms going through Ty's jackets sleeves as she zipped it up and held the reins.

Ty turned and grabbed Caleb's shoulder, "take her out of her ok, keep her safe, don't you dare leave her side "

"Ty brother, what are you gonna do!" Caleb warned, pulling him away from Spartan so Amy could hear him.

"That son of a bitch violated her Caleb, she's got marks and bites all over her…body," Ty whispered. he was seething now, his fury overriding the pain in his shoulder and hip "he's fucken dead'

"Ty, you can't, man, think about it, you're no match for him in your current state, "Caleb sympathized, "you were hit by a truck less than 24 hours ago!"

"he can't get away with it brother, look at her, he can't do that to her and get away with it!" He took a breath and looked at Will, "I'll take the kid ok, but you get her out of here, Jack and Tim are on their way, I'll be ok, But Im not leaving until he gets his"

Ty slapped Caleb on the back as he shook his head and went back to his mount, Amy looking down at Ty as he approached her, his hand on her thigh.

"you ok?" he asked softly. Looking into her devastated eyes, seeing her give him a gentle smile, Caleb pulled Harley up next to her and took the reins from her hands,

"I'll Pony you out ok Amy, you just sit still and hold on" Amy looked at Ty, realizing he wasn't mounting up behind her, her minds confusion suddenly clearing as she realized what he planned to do.

"no…. TY please don't, he's dangerous, "she pleaded, "he's got a rifle too, please, just come with me now ok, please, don't … don't go after him…."

Ty hesitated as Will came up beside him on his horse, "He's not worth it Ty, I see that now, just take your lady home, the RCMP are on their way, let them handle it"

Ty looked at Amy and then at Caleb, he was angry, and he wanted to hit something, anything for what Bray had done to the love of his life.

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath turning back to Amy and looking up into her eyes.

"please," she begged, offering her hand to him "just come with me now, please, I can't lose you"

Ty held his shoulder and looked at the ground, finally looking up and giving her a gentle smile and a nod, his hand lifting to take hers when he heard a deathly click.

* * *

"Just put the rifle down brother before someone gets hurt," Caleb said, his hands raised showing he was no threat.

Ty turned ever so slowly, his back to Spartan and Amy as he looked down on Bray who had just come through the tree line, rifle drawn, cocked and aimed. His sights originally on Amy until Ty stepped in the way.

"you ran …. I told you what would happen if you ran," Bray said coldly, his gun moving from one target to another, ending up back on Ty, direct straight at his chest.

"this is between you and me, brother, just let them go ok, "Ty said, his hands holding his left elbow straight as he supported his shoulder.

"you're supposed to be dead, "Bray called out, "I killed you, I saw you fall"

"you missed" Ty yelled back, "I'm still here!"

Ty wanted him to stay focused on him. So, if he had to rattle him to do it, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

"you said you loved me! but still you run back to him" Bray called, wanting Amy to look at him, wanting her to engage.

"doesn't that tell you something! Ty cut back, his hand on Amy's thigh in reassurance "even when you force her, she still turns away from you"

Bray face contorted, his anger growing at Ty's bravado.

"give it up brother, the RCMP are on their way, this is over" Caleb called out, seeing what Ty was attempting but worried that Bray's fixation on Amy was too strong to sway him.

"she's mine, she always will be, I own her, I had her, that is now mine"

Ty swallowed, his anger coming up again, "you're a fucking coward, you think that makes you a man, forcing yourself and your perversions on a girl. MY girl, you're pathetic,"

"shut up!" Bray yelled, "She asked me too, I didn't force her, she …. wanted it"

Ty stepped forward his temper flaring, but Amy's whimper brought his focus back to her, Bray's words upsetting her, Ty's smile, reassuring Amy that whatever Bray had to say was irrelevant to him. He moved his glare back to the gun toter. the gun barrel now aimed at his chest.

"tell him, Kimmy, tell him how you kissed me, how you said you loved me, you wanted me "Bray moved the gun toward Amy again, making Ty reposition himself and stand in the way once more. Making him Amy's human shield.

"I'm NOT KIMMY!" Amy yelled, her anger and pain finally going through, "stop ok! stop calling me that! I'm not Kimmy, you chased her away too with all this stupid obsessive rubbish, you hurt me, Bray, I tried to help you and you tried to rape me!"

"No … Kimmy please," Bray begged, "No, I wouldn't, I wouldn't, you said you wanted me, you ..."

"shut up! stop calling me that!" she screamed, Spartan moving suddenly due to raised voice and causing Ty to turn back to look in her direction as she shook in the saddle.

"I won't let you have her you bastard" Bray whispered, as he aimed the rifle and fired. The cool air of the day taking the crack and ricocheting it off the trees and mountains.

Caleb yelled, Ty turned back and froze as he heard Amy scream, Spartan whinnied and took to flight, Amy taken with him. as another CRACK broke the mountain air.

"NO!" Caleb yelled,

As Ty fell backward onto the soft earth, Will landing on top of him, his pale blue eyes locking onto Ty's as he took a sudden breath and shuddered. Ty's body tremoring in shock as they both fell together, his head hitting the rough ground with a thud.

"nobody move -RCMP!" a voice called from the left as Ty's eyes stared blankly up at the sky. The mountain breeze ruffling his hair as Will lay across him, the warm sticky feeling of hot wetness running across his chest.

* * *

to be continued


	96. The Prodigal Son Chapter 96

_**A/N: This is a emotional chapter that was based on a real persons experiences.I have tweeked it to work with my story and characters but - To my friend who helped me write this, by giving me permission to tell her tale in these last two chapters, I thank you deeply for sharing and allowing me to incorporate it into this into my plot lines. Your courage in the face of adversity is remarkable and I am honored to share and give voice to your story.**_

 _ **YOu are and always will be a survivor and a amazing woman in my eyes.**_

 **Chapter 96**

"everybody stay still! don't move"

"drop your weapon!"

Muffled voices, footfalls, movement, muted shadows of green, red, orange and blue. A distorted vision of unrecognizable origins as the noises and mayhem fazed back into clear reality.

Ty sucked in a sudden breath, his body jolting to life again as he gasped a became aware of his surroundings.

The sudden collision with Will's body and the subsequent harsh impact with the ground had sent such a bolt of raw white pain through his injured shoulder that he had momentarily blacked out the world. The ground on which he fell was also uneven and rather rocky, causing the weight of Will on top of him to drive his upper body, predominately his left shoulder heavily against the rough surface. The air escaping his lungs in a gust as the sound of a sickening internal pop resonated through his ears.,

His senses now back and slowing returning to visual clarity he blinked his eyes and took a rather restricted breath, the weight on his chest making it hard to breathe.

Ty looked around, he was flat on his back, RCMP officers were running in all directions, two sliding down beside him and looking at him in concern.

"he's hit, we need an ambulance NOW!" one called to another as he placed his hand to Ty's neck and took his pulse.

Ty opened his mouth, and moved his head, concerned now by the officer's words, he was still dazed, his shoulder was hot with pain beyond belief and it throbbed and screamed when he went to move it. He took another shaky breath and looked down, His eyes widening as the top of a mop of sandy blonde hair lay across his body. The obvious reason as to why he was finding it so hard to breathe.

The two officers gently and carefully moved the fallen young man off of Ty pain-stricken body, rolling him onto his back next to him, his eyes looking over at Ty in a blank lifeless stare. Ty swallowed, shutting his own, not able to hold that lifeless gaze, he sucked in another pain racked breath and looked back at the sky. HIs heart thumping so hard he could feel it throughout his broken body. both of the officers moved from Ty momentarily, their focus on the other, their voices low as one ran his fingers over the boy's eyes, closing them to the world. Ty hearing their voices, the words, 'he's gone, there's no pulse, ' sickening his heart as he looked back at them, only able to see the backs of the officers now, kneeling over Will and working on the obviously silent and still causality.

Ty looked up at the sky again, it was wide, and it was blue. His body trembling from the shock of it all, his right hand gently touching his chest, he was too scared to move. Ty swallowed and looked down at his fingers, they were wet with blood.

He shut his eyes, and took a deep shaky breath, terrified to investigate further, he hurt, and he hurt badly, but whether it was due to his previous injuries, or the way he had fallen, or the chance that he may now also be bleeding from a gunshot wound, he just didn't know. Gunshots had ricocheted around him. The wet stain across his tee now cool to his skin as the breeze from the woods blew across his fallen body.

"Hey Brother, you good, don't move ok, "Caleb's soft and friendly voice came suddenly to his ears beside him as a hand touched to the top of his head.

Those green eyes, scared eyes, looked up as his friend knelt over him, his eyes looking over at the officers as they continued to deal with Will.

"A…my" Ty whispered, his body now coming back to life as he moved slightly, his face screwing up in discomfort as his shoulder splintered with pain. A pain that incapacitated him and felt like his shoulder joint was on fire within.

"no…shh, stay still brother, it's done ok, just rest," Caleb said softly, his eyes back on his friend as he looked up at him in agonized confusion.

"wh…. eres Amy" Ty tried again, his head moving and trying to look around through the chaos that unraveled around him.

"she's ok, she's with Jack and Tim, "Caleb explained, they pulled up not long ago,"

"Jack?" Ty whispered, lifting his head again and grunting as his body protested.

"steady ok, just stay still, she's ok, trust me, "he placed his hand on Ty's good shoulder to reassure him.

Tys eyes looked down at his hand, the red stain making him inhale suddenly as he looked up at the sky. Fear in his eyes as he took a shallow breath.

Caleb noticing his panic and the way his hand trembled before him, he squeezed his right shoulder, giving him a gentle smile, "your good brother, it's not your blood ok, the shot missed you,"

"my…my arm hurts," Ty breathed, his fingers on his left-hand throbbing and numb, his arm laying in a strange angle out to his side. It felt heavy and uncomfortable as he lay on the uneven ground.

"I'm not surprised, "Caleb said back, "they think your shoulder is dislocated, you hit the ground really hard when you fell"

Ty nodded and shut his eyes, taking a moment to pull his muscles in his shoulder inwards. His face instantly showing agonized discomfort when he did. They were right, his shoulder was indeed dislocated, his arm laying awkwardly and grotesquely on the wet turf, the line of his shoulder hanging lower than it should. It throbbed relentlessly with hot spikes of pointed pain running through his shoulder socket, the bones out of place making him look mauled and broken. TY screwed up his face, his breath sort and fast, he dug his fingers into the ground next to him, the pain making it impossible for him to lay perfectly still.

"he…lp me up" he groaned, lifting his head again and letting out a cry as his body screamed a protest,

"Ty, you need to …. for the love of…." Caleb quickly slid his knee and hand in behind Ty as he groaned and cried out as his legs pulled up and took his weight levering him onto his feet. Caleb helped him find his center, His body listing to his left uncomfortably as he grabbed his arm and pulled it close to his body. It hung limply and awkwardly at his side, his shoulder lower and deformed.

"Brother, "Caleb warned, Seeing the pain in Ty's face as he looked up and looked around, his gaze falling onto the two officers who hovered over Wills fallen form.

"is, is he ok?" Ty whispered, he knew the answer before asking it, but in his heart, he hoped he had heard wrong. He took a staggering few steps as he watched on, the RCMP officer finally closing Wills shirt and looking up at the other officer as two paramedics came running over to the scene.

Caleb stayed by Ty's side as the men talked, imparting information, their expressions grim. Their urgency now ebbing away.

"Oh man," Caleb sighed his hand in the middle of Tys back as one Paramedic knelt down and did his required observations as the other turned away and came over to where the two stunned men stood to watch them.

"you should be laying down son, "the medic said as he stood in the way of Ty and Caleb's line of sight.

"is he….is he ..." Caleb asked, not wanting to say the words for fear of making them too real,

"I'm sorry guys, your friend didn't make it," the man said softly "here, let me take a look at this shoulder of yours"

* * *

The afternoon saw blue and red flashing lights, more officers and investigators converge on the small wooded hillside near the rise. They took Ty with Caleb's help to one of the waiting ambulances down near the cabin, making him sit in the doorway as they gave him the pain whistle to suck on while the attempted to realign his shoulder.

"The patient has stated this is the first dislocation of this extremity," The paramedic said into his two-way radio.

"On exam of the injury, the left shoulder appears to have a deformity caused by an anterior dislocation. The extremity had good pulse, motor, and sensation distally. The patient's vitals are a pulse of 100, strong and regular; respiratory rate of 22 and slightly labored; pain stimulus in elevated and we have inserted an IV bung into his right hand for pain management."

Ty looked at the medic, his face screwed up in pain as he tried to stay in control. The other medic now taping the IV into his hand of his good arm...

"Morphine sulfate to be administered in the left gluteal muscle to offer relief. "

"ok TY, I need you to roll your hip to the right ok, so I can give you this shot" the paramedic said, as he pressed his hand on Tys lower back and made him twist his hip, the medic then undid his belt buckle and his jeans top button, pulling the waistband down slightly. Ty hissing through his teeth as he jabbed the needle into his high buttocks.

Ty sat back down, his face still racked with pain as the other paramedic continued on with his case notes on the walkie.

"ok, Ty we are going to administer an additional 5 mg of morphine sulfate via the IV in your hand ok, this should numb the pain, so we can reset your shoulder., "

Ty nodded, shutting his eyes, as he let them do their thing, the pain was destroying him, he couldn't think straight now. All he wanted was for it to stop.

Ty was placed on oxygen and moved to the stretcher where they laid him down on his back, he groaned again, but it was a deeper calmer groan now, the morphine taking away the bulk of the pain.

"TY, we are going to use the rotator method to pop your shoulder back into place, this method produces some strong torque—enough to actually break a bone. so, I need you to stay calm ok and let us do what needs to be done," the medic looked at Caleb who had turned rather pale. "You might want to talk to your friend sir, keep him distracted why we do this ok?"

Caleb swallowed and came around to Ty's head, seeing him look up at him as he breathed in the o2 through the mask.

While Ty was lying on his back on the gurney on top of a backboard, the paramedic moved his arm close to his body, they then slowly and gently rotated his forearm until his hand was face up. Ty grimaced, but held still, Caleb patting his good shoulder and smiling at him, while he tried not to look.

"you got this brother," he said shakily,

While keeping Ty's upper arm fairly close to his side, they bent the arm at the elbow and rotated the forearm to the side until it was at a 90-degree angle relative to his upper arm. They kept it still at the level of his side trying not to lift it from the gurney.

Keeping the elbow at that angle, they moved the Tys arm away from the body and toward his head until Ty's hand was a little above the height of his head and his arm at a ninety-degree angle relative to his chest. It looked like Ty was about to pitch a baseball. Ty shut his eyes, his body tensing from the motion, the morphine working but only defusing the pain not removing it, he clenched his teeth as they continued to keep the elbow flexed and locked, moving the forearm above and, resting it on top of Ty's head.

It was a clean dislocation and only took a small amount of maneuvering and one attempt to make it pop back into place. Ty growled when it did, his lungs inhaling sharply under the O2 mask as his eyes closed and they strapped his arm tightly to his body. Once he was secured he sat up, pulling the oxygen away from his face and much to the annoyance of the paramedics, he slid slowly off the gurney and back onto his feet. Caleb helping him re-seat himself on the step of the ambulance.

His eyes lifting up as he saw Jack walk across the clearing towards him.

"Jack, "he breathed, his green eyes looking past him, searching the vicinity for the only thing he needed to see at that moment.

"hey son, how are you doing?" Jack asked, seeing the blood stains down his shirt and the heavily strapped arm and shoulder.

"Im...ok, where's Amy? Is she…. They said she was with you" he looked worried, not seeing her anywhere from where he sat.

"she's just getting checked out, she's pretty shaken up" Jack explained.

TY looked down, his face filled with pain, knowing what she had endured, "I'm sorry, Jack, I tried to get to her…. I just…if I had …"

"stop Son, ok, this is not on you," Jack said gruffly, his own anger just under the surface. Seeing his granddaughter in such a state had torn the old cowboy to pieces on the inside.

Ty rubbed his face with his good hand, Caleb now talking just off to the side of him with one of the officers.

"Bray?" Ty asked, looking up at the man he loved like a father,

"he'll live," Jack said back coldly, his tone denoting his lack of concern for the man who had so violently hurt his grandchild.

Ty stood up, his body moving a little freer now due to the pain medication and the strapping, he only had on his tee, which had been cut up the middle, so the paramedics could get to his shoulder. It hung raggedly around his body, his chest somewhat exposed, wrapped securely in layers of white pressure bandage.

He took a step forward, moving slowly, looking over at the cabin, police officer's where everywhere, as they cleaned up and surveyed the scene, Tys eyes fell onto a few as they walked inside the dwelling. His boots moving him past Jack and carrying him that way as Caleb went to stop him.

Jacks hand touched the cowboy and shook his head, "let him be, he has his own demons to deal with, give him some space"

Caleb looked at Jack and ran his hand through his soft blonde hair. His hat in his hand "that arse has to pay Jack, he. He can't get away with what he did"

"he won't son, I promise you, he won't"

* * *

Ty's boots fell onto the old porch of the cabin, his body moved slowly as he walked towards the door, it was open and an RCMP officer looked up at him and gave him a soft smile as he exited the building before him. Ty swallowed and paused, his trepidation making him falter, something was drawing him in, be it a need to see the place where that vile creature had kept his precious love from him or the need to torment himself further for allowing this horrendous event to happen.

He looked around the dimly lit room, the sun now only coming in from the door which stood open to the three ambulances and copious squad cars and SUVs that were parked on the track further down the road. His eyes adjusted as he saw her, standing with her back to the door, still wrapped in his jacket, her eyes on an old bed that sat at the back of the room. Ty took a slow step, not wanting to scare her as he approached. She was like a fragile doll now, Ty terrified that she would shatter before him.

She saw her move slightly, her hair down around her shoulders, it looked limp and lacked the usual luster, her whole demeanor one of quiet broken solace.

Amy turned, her eyes coming over to meet his empathetic gaze, her hands grasping her dress, her fingers moving over the fabric as it crumpled in her hands.

He couldn't say anything, he had no words, what could he possibly say to take what she was feeling away. He knew that feeling himself, he knew how overwhelming it was, how it consumed you and made you feel dead inside. All he could do was be there, offer his support and his love, when she was ready to receive it.

Her face was dirty and sad, but there was a look in those eyes that showed defiance and contempt, contempt for what had happened and defiance towards the man who had perpetrated it.

TY paused, his good arm moving out slightly, offering her shelter if she needed it, offering her comfort. She looked at her dress in her hands, her eyes sad as she pulled it close to her body. It was the symbol of this ordeal now, it was a reminder of what had occurred. Amy wiped her eyes as the tears welled, her fingers letting the fabric slip through her fingers and float effortlessly to the floor, the navy- and sky-blue material crumpling in a broken disheveled heap at her feet, she stepped over it and walked away from the place where her world had crumbled. Turning her back on the darkness, the last few hours. Denouncing it and not allowing the ache inside of her to win.

She came to him slowly, not speaking, just walking into his open one-armed embrace. Ty keeping his movements simple and aware, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. Amy cuddled into his torso her hands grabbing the torn tee shirt that gaped across his chest, her head lowered as her brow pressed to his skin. She didn't hug him, she simply pulled close, her arms curled forward on herself her hands under her chin as she felt his arm encircle her as he let his cheek rest against the top of her head.

They stood there in that dark musty cabin, just together, just as one. Her body close to his as he let her seek shelter in him. TY noticing that she simply stood close but didn't engage. Her hands curled onto herself as her head rested on his chest.

"Um Mr. Borden," a voice said, Causing Ty to turn and look in its direction, "you and miss Fleming need to come with us now, we would like to check you both out more thoroughly at crossbow"

TY swallowed. And gave him a gentle nod, seeing the paramedic accept is reply and turn to leave the room. "the RCMP are also needing to speak to Miss Fleming? "

Amy's' head looked up as she sniffed and let her eyes fall onto Tys face as he gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"Stay with me" she whispered, "I …. I can't do this alone"

TY nodded and carefully pressed his lips to the top of her head, relieved that she didn't recoil from him as she had in the woods. "always, Im with you always"

* * *

They both stepped ever so slowly down the porch steps, Amy looking up at TY as he grimaced as his shoulder moved, she was cradled under his right arm, His jacket wrapped around her and zipped up, making her look tiny in its embrace. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her hand slide around the small of his back as they left the cabin, the touch gentle and fragile but still there, her offer to help him as much as he was helping her.

Some of the squad cars had left the site now, the afternoon sun low as the remaining officials completed their evidence collections. The cabin was segregated off with that yellow crime scene tape. And photos of the location where snapped. Ty guiding Amy over to one of the Ambulances as he looked up and stopped. His eyes falling on the last medical support team that worked from the rear door of their bus. Two officers there as well as they watched their charge.

"Kimmy?" a raw broken voice said, its tone broken as Ty felt Amy turn and look its way.

Ty tensed that surge of anger returning as he held her close. His eyes locked to his target as the paramedics finished wrapping his arm where the RCMP's bullet had grazed him.

"please, Kimmy, don't go" he sobbed, his eyes watching them both as Amy broke her hold on Ty and walked tentatively closer to them. Ty a few steps behind, his anger making him burn on the inside,

"Amy, "he whispered, his hand touching her arm, trying to stop her, "you don't need to…."

But she pulled free, and continued on, coming to a stop in front of the rear of the ambulance her eyes watching Bray as the paramedic stepped back, happy with his work.

"Amy, "Ty breathed again, coming up beside her, not wanting to allow that piece of scum that close to his love. His arm behind her, ready for her to retreat back to him again.

"Kimm," Bray said again, his face contorted with pain, "I love you, babe, tell them, tell them this is all a mistake, you love me …you do"

The RCMP officer closest to Bray moved slightly as Amy's eyes hit the man who had assaulted her. Taken her from her life, her family, from her love. The same man who had deceived her, and then abused her, taking her power, taking her body, her right to choose away. She clenched her hands into tight fists, her pain and her sorrow being enveloped by a deep and dark rage that filled her soul and heart.

She stepped forward, her face still and controlled, her hand lifting up quickly, the red marks on her wrists still visible as she slapped him hard across the face. Bray groaning and dropping his head at the impact.

Amy sucked in a short breath and felt Ty at her back, the anger, the pain now consuming her inside. Bray looked up again, just to feel her hand slap him again, this one with more force, with more anger behind it. Her lip curled in as she lunged forward and hit him again and again as the tears fell, her hands and fists lashing out as Ty stepped in between them and let a few of the blows hit him in the chest as she crumpled into tears before him. His arm collecting her up and pulling her close, her head down and sobbing against his chest as he turned her away His dark green eyes filled with contempt as he looked Bray square in the eyes as he turned his body with hers, keeping that vileness away.

"You come anywhere near her again and I swear to god…. I'll fucken kill you!" he hissed, the officer watching Ty as he held that gaze, re-enforcing his threat.

Bray looked at him, his face stinging from Amy's onslaught. "she's…."

"don't. just don't say a fucken word" Ty warned again. His body stiffening as Jack came over to them and patted him on his good shoulder, showing he had re-enforcements at his disposal.

"get him out of here," Jack said, "or so help me god, I won't be held accountable for my actions"

The two officers took Bray by the shoulders and pulled his arms behind his back, his face contorting as they cuffed him and walked him away to a nearby squad car.

"You two get in that ambulance and get on your way…...NOW" Jack said, looking at Ty as his eyes were still locked on their quarry. "Caleb and Tim are going to ride the horses home, I'll meet you at the hospital"

Ty pulled his eyes to Jack and nodded his head, guiding Amy, her head and body still under his arm towards the waiting ambulance. His eyes looking back one more time as a stretcher with a black bag on it was loaded into a waiting black van. His stomach churning as he knew the young man in that plastic was the reason he was still alive and holding the girl he loved.

His head lowered at the senselessness of it all, his heart heavy with the guilt, the pain of what had transpired. They had been so worried about Talon and his need for revenge that they had missed the obvious threat that was right before them. Oblivious to the knowledge that Talon had orchestrated these events. His ability to Coerced a sick and mentally unstable man into acting on his behalf.

Amy was yet to talk to him about what she had managed to pull from Bray before he had lost control. That was a conversation yet to come. All she felt right then was numb, a feeling of loss and overwhelming despair. The talk could come later. No words could express how she felt on the inside.

They climbed into the ambulance, Ty taking a seat on the side bench, giving Amy his spot on the stretcher, she curled up before him, the Paramedic covering her with a thermal blanket, her hand reaching for Ty as he let his fingers wrap around her palm.

The doors closed as he saw her shut her eyes, the tear tracks on her cheeks making his eyes well up as he rubbed his thumb gently over the back of her hand.

"you rest ok, your safe, I'm here"

* * *

"You will need to wear that brace for at least two weeks, Ty, "the doctor said as he pulled the straps on the re-enforced sling that pulled Ty's arm close to his incapacitated shoulder. "the bruising and swelling will go down and I suggest you keep movement of it to a minimum while it heals., you have strained tendons as well and it needs time to mend"

Ty winced as the doctor pulled the sling up so his wrist was higher than his elbow, he sat quietly on the exam bed, his tee, or the remnant of it now on the floor, a white one now in its place, given to him by the hospital. Amy had been taken in to see another doctor, Ty reluctant to leave her side, but not given much choice. As they insisted on checking him out as well.

"ok, your head looks good, that cut is healing nicely, but I need you to promise me you will come back to see us if you still feel dizzy or nauseous. "

"I will, "Ty smiled, "thank you."

"ok so just to reiterate, Wear your brace, all the time. Take it off only to bathe or do the exercises I showed you on that pamphlet. I want you to have it on for two weeks ok." he took a breath and handed Ty some literature to read back at home. "Keep your skin clean and dry. Place some padding under your armpit to help absorb sweat and prevent sores appearing on your skin. Do not hunch your shoulders. This may cause you more pain so keep your shoulders relaxed."

Ty slipped off the bed and grabbed his jacket, the one that had been wrapped around Amy when they arrived in the ambulance.

"Support your wrist and hand with the sling too. Make sure it covers your knuckles. Your wrist should be positioned higher than your elbow like this. If your wrist starts to hurt or go numb your sling is too short."

"I'll be fine Doc, "Ty said as they walked towards the door. The medical practitioner helping him with his coat as he pulled it on leaving his damaged arm covered but not sleeved.

"Ice helps decrease swelling and pain. It also helps prevent tissue damage. So, use an ice pack 15 to 20 minutes every hour or so for the next 24 hours, then as needed. I'll also give you some anti-inflammatories to help with the swelling and bruising"

"thanks, "TY gave him one more smile as he waved him farewell with his good hand and slowly walked back towards the waiting room, his body sore but better than it was before. The morphine well and truly in effect.

Jack saw him slowly come around the corner, the old cowboy coming over to him instantly seeing his soft but worn out smile. TY was running on empty, he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours and his worry for Amy was heavy on his mind.

"is she back yet," he asked, his eyes on the sliding doors that Amy had disappeared through a few hours earlier.

"no, she's still with the doctors, the police are after a full ….um…. you know for the case, "

Ty nodded, knowing what Jack meant, he didn't need to say it. Hence why the doctors had taken Amy through alone. The nurse had assured him she would stay with her and not leave her side throughout the examination. Ty's heartbreaking as she looked back over her shoulder at him as the doors closed and separated them.

Ty looked worried but sat down on the waiting room chair, keeping away from the door, knowing that the press were downstairs and waiting to interrogate him over the fact that he was once again back in the hospital.

Lily had called him, but he had told her to stay at the hotel, her presence would just set the frenzy off more. She agreed, although she wanted to be with her son, Ty telling her the abbreviated version of what had happened to Amy and that for now, they needed to have some space to deal with the fallout.

Roman offered support, being a councilor himself, working with people in need. He advised Ty to take his time with Amy, go at her pace and let her tell him when she needed his help. Roman worked with AA but he also moonlighted as a youth counselor at his local youth club in California, seeing this kind of trauma come across his desk more often that he would like.

Ty rubbed his face, the strain getting to him as he lent back against the sterile wall, his eyes shut as he took a moment's solace. The painkillers taking away the insistent throb in his left shoulder.

"you ok? the shoulder?" Jack asked as he sat next to him,

"yeah" Ty breathed, "have to wear this for two weeks, but all good"

"Tim's on his way, he's left Spartan and Harley at Lucky, it was closer, I'll send Caleb to get them with the trailer later"

"no rush Jack, they can stay as long as you need them too" Ty replied, his voice just a whisper now, His eyes still closed.

"Thank you," Jack said finally, his eyes moist as Ty looked over to him, not understanding the need for the sentiment," thank you for finding her, for looking after her"

"I didn't do anything Jack, "Ty said flatly, "so there's no need to thank me, "

"you found her, you went with your gut and it paid off, this could have been a whole lot worse if you hadn't…."

Ty sighed and sat forward, his arm across his chest, "I failed Jack, I was too late, this is on me... I told her I would keep her safe and look what happened, I let some madman snatch her and…" he stopped, his voice quavering as he recalled the events that had just transpired. "he hurt her Jack, he…touched her, and I wasn't there to stop it"

"this isn't your fault, son, "Jack said softly back, "that maniac did this, it had nothing to do with you not being there or protecting her"

"yes, it did Jack! he was there because of me! he went after me!" Ty rubbed his face, "I should have defended her better, I should have been there! those marks on her body, that's because of me! I caused this, I will never forgive myself for allowing this to happen to her."

"stop! right there ok, "Jack warned, hearing the guilt resonate out of the young man who sat next to him. "if anyone's taking some of the blame here it's going to be me ok, I hired that idiot, I took him on without a second thought into where he came from or what he was doing, Heck I basically pushed them together!, he got along well with Amy so I encouraged it , I thought it would be good for her to have a friend while you were away "Jack looked defeated, "Your warned me and I did nothing, even after you said he was trouble, I did nothing !"

Ty fell silent, not knowing what to say, the blame game never really made anyone feel any better. All it did was make the situation worse.

"she here, she's with us and she's alive, "Jack said finally "and that's what Im holding onto right now, it's all I've got"

Ty smiled and put his head back against the wall again, his eyes closing as the beep from the elevator made Jack turn to see Tim and Caleb come through the doors. Soraya following a little farther behind.

"Hey, where is she?" Tim asked, Seeing Ty and noting his trussed-up look, assuming Amy wouldn't be far away.

"she's still with the doctors," Jack said quietly, "it may take a while, there being thorough, you know, collecting evidence and such"

Tim pursed his lips looking edgy, he didn't like waiting, it made him annoyed and when he was annoyed he wasn't the easiest to be around.

"how's Skyler?" Ty asked, getting to his feet slowly and coming over to Soraya as she gave him the smallest of smiles and a gentle hug, trying to avoid his arm.

"he's stable, they said there's possible nerve damage around his vertebrae and the swelling is too severe right now to get a clear look at the damage. "

Tys face turned white as Jack came to his side, "he's going to be ok though?"

"it's too early to tell," Soraya said, her voice small, "His father is moving him to Hollywood Star in a day or two for specialist treatment, "she swallowed, "Um…. He's conscious but…."

"Soraya, tell me," Ty said softly, looking even more concerned with her cryptic response.

"he…...he …he can't feel his legs, Ty, he's paralyzed from the waist down" She stepped back and wiped her dark brown eyes as Ty faulted and sidestepped turning away as he covered his face.

"he will get well, though right? Its only temporary" Caleb said, trying to sound positive.

"they don't know yet Caleb, the swelling is too bad. We have to wait and see" Soraya moved forward and touched Ty's shoulder, "he…. he wants to see you, Ty, he's asking for you. I told him you were ok, and about what happened. But he wants to see you in person "

Ty turned around giving her a smile as he squashed the guilt over his best friends injuries deep down inside his heart. "of course, I just need to wait for Amy and…..."

"no, you go, I'll call you if she comes out, they said it was going to be a while," Jack said.

Ty hesitated, he didn't want to leave her, she was shattered enough without coming out of that examination and finding him once again gone. "I…...I …...should be here Jack"

"Go, Skyler needs you too, and it sounds like he's only going to be here for a few more days, I'll call, I promise you"

TY gave Soraya a smile and motioned towards the hallway, "Ok, let's go," he whispered, seeing her smile back, be it a small one and take his hand, guiding him down towards the spinal unit at the rear of the hospital.

"geezus" Tim breathed, "that kid is looking at a lifetime in a wheelchair"

"he's is a hero," Caleb said, "if he hadn't of pushed Ty out of the way, we'd be attending a rather high-profile funeral right about now"

Jack looked grimly at Caleb making him look away, "I'm not kidding Jack, that truck was aimed straight at Ty, it would have wiped him out. Skyler saved him, he put himself in danger to save his friend, that makes him a hero in my eyes"

"and Will?" Tim asked, raising his brow, "he's dead, what does his sacrifice make him"

"that's different Tim, "Caleb cut back, sounding a little dark, he didn't want to speak ill of the dead, but after what he saw had happened to Amy at the hands of Bray and how Will had played a part in that, be it unwittingly, he just couldn't right then, show any sympathy for his plight. He didn't like it, and he didn't like to feel like that, but for now, that was the best he had.

"he was involved in this wasn't he" Jack asked, seeing Caleb's face and his attitude towards the fallen young man.

"he was there, Ty said he could help, end of story" Caleb cut back. Not wanting to go into it. Ty had asked him to keep Will's involvement out of it. He didn't want the fact that it was he who stole his phone from the office. The kid had died on top of Ty, taking a bullet in the back that was ultimately meant for him. The least he could do was let him die a hero too. His gift back to his family for saving him from Bray's intentions.

Jack gruffed to himself, knowing there was more to the story than Caleb was letting on, but knowing better than to push him. It was obvious he had been gagged. And Jack had a feeling he knew who by.

"have you spoken to the RCMP, given your statement?"

"Yeah, I went there before coming here, "Caleb said, "this is quite a mess hey Jack, they said they would be over to charge Bray any time now"

"so, he's here? That son of a bitch is in this hospital with my daughter?" Tim growled,

"he's downstairs in the emergency, under guard Tim, he's nowhere near Amy or Ty" Jack replied,

"I want him gone! you hear me! Gone! I mean it, Jack, that mongrel should be taken out the back an put down!" he stormed around the room his face red with fury "He…. he touched her Jack, he put his filthy hands on her and he…he hurt her...he…. I want him gone!"

* * *

"ok Amy, just hop up on the bed and lay still ok, "the doctors voice was soft and smooth as Amy nodded and took a seat on the bed, her eyes watching as the nurse gathered up her clothes, the jeans, the torn tee-shirt, the over shirt and her panties and pushed them all into an evidence bag. Sealing it tight and writing on it. Her shoes also being taken and placed in another bag.

"we need to do a pelvic examination Amy, so can you lay back and put your feet in the …."

Amy shook her head, her hands in her lap as she looked at the doctor, "he …. he didn't "she whispered, she was only in a hospital gown now, she felt vulnerable and rather small.

"so, he didn't touch you or penetrate you in or around your..."

"no…He didn't, he stopped when I …. he stopped." she sniffed.

"are you sure Amy? Sometimes these details can be blanked out by our minds, as a way of protecting ourselves? Maybe we should still do the exam just to be on the safe side?" the doctor said.

"no…. I'm sure, He never went there, he only …he touched me up here on my ... That all." Amy shook, not wanting to relive it, she held her hand across her chest as she swallowed.

"very well, then, I'll add your refusal of the PE to the report. "she moved over to the computer at the back of the room and typed on the keyboard,

"I'm not refusing, I just don't need it," Amy said softly, "he didn't force me into having sex"

"very well, so we need to take some swabs now of the bite wounds on and round your breasts, this is a painless procedure Amy, we just need some samples ok, "

Amy nodded, her arms still curled around herself,

"you'll need to give me the gown sweetie," the nurse said, touching her shoulder, "I'll put this blanket over you and then we can begin ok"

Amy swallowed and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek, her hands pushing her bottom back onto the bed further and sitting still as the nurse covered her bare legs with a hospital blanket.

"that's it, nice and slow," the nurse said to her softly as Amy sat up a little and let her undo the ties at the back of her neck, the hospital gown coming off her shoulders and falling down her arms.

The doctor came back to the bed as the nurse pulled the blanket up to cover Amy's nakedness. The robe being bagged as well for body evidence.

"ok Amy, I understand you've been through a traumatic event and that this is really hard for you right now. But we need to do this ok, so we can stop this from happening to anyone else. "

Amy nodded, her face still as her lip quivered. She blinked away the tears as the nurse took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"you can do this Amy, "she said softly. Seeing Amy nod and look at the ceiling as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ok, Im going to walk you through this ok, we are going to use some swabs and some skin scrapings to capture some DNA, once that is done, we will take some pictures and then the nurse will clean up those marks with some antiseptic to ward of any infection ok"

"pictures, "Amy whimpered, her lip trembling even more.

"yes Amy, for the police, we need to capture the damage, the injuries that are a result of the assault. "The doctor waited as she saw Amy tremble, those tears filling her eyes again.

"do you want me to get someone for you? Your mother? "she asked,

At those words, Amy's world of strength collapsed, the mention of her mother making her shake and let go. The nurse looked over at the doctor and placed her hand on Amy's head as she sobbed, her body shaking under the blanket her legs curling up as she curled into a ball.

The doctor stood up and motioned for the nurse to come to the door, "find out if she's got family here, a mother, sister aunt anyone, "

"there's some family in the waiting room, I'll go ask" the nurse ran out of the room as the doctor came back to a now distraught Amy and pressed her hand to her arm.

"it's ok honey, shh, just stay there and rest ok, we can take our time"

* * *

Jack looked up as a rather tall nurse in blue scrubs came over to them from the corridor.

"you are Amy Fleming's family?" she asked, seeing Jack and Tim instantly get to their feet,

"yes, yes we are," Jack said, "how is she? She ok?"

"Well, Amy is rather distressed, and I was hoping there may be a female family member out here?" she asked, looking around the room.

"um…there's me, I'm her dad, "Tim said, looking perplexed as to why that wasn't good enough.

"so, her mother? "The nurse pushed, ignoring Tim,

"she's passed, "Jack said softly, "but my wife and her sister are on their way, they should be here momentarily"

"oh, that's perfect "the nurse smiled, looking relieved.

"she's ok?" Jack asked again,

"Yes Mr. Bartlett, but these examinations can be quite confronting, and a familiar face can sometimes make it easier. "

"what's going on?"

They turned to see Ty come around the corner, his eyes catching the nurse as she looked up as saw his worried expression. "is Amy ok, where is she can I see her?"

"you must be Ty, "the nurse said, seeing the strapped arm, "Amy said you hurt your arm"

"where is she? You said you needed someone," he looked panicked, as he stepped next to Jack who placed his hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Im her fiancé. Can I see her now?"

"Look, Ty, I understand this may seem unfair, but I think to wait for Amy's stepmother and sister is the best way to go in this instance ok, this is very hard on Amy and I don't think …."

"please…just ask her ok, ask her if I can come in… please" he begged,

"Mr. Borden, I don't think you understand…..." the nurse continued,

"I do understand ok, I understand that she's terrified, that she has been abused and mistreated and she needs to feel safe... she feels safe with me! please just ask her…. if she says no…. fine I'll wait here, but please, just ask her if I can come in …"

"very well, I'll ask, "the nurse said, seeing how determined he was.

"trust me ok, I can do this, I can help her" he pushed.

The nurse looked at Jack who raised his brow, not sure if Ty was right, but with Lisa and Lou still en route, then it was at least worth a try.

* * *

The door opened to the examination cubicle and the nurse came over to the doctor. Amy was curled up in a ball, her eyes closed as she shut out the world.

"so, the sister and the stepmother are on their way, but the fiancé asked if he could be with her"

The doctor pursed her lips, "I don't think that's a very good idea under the circumstances. "

"he asked if we could at least ask her, let her make the choice" the nurse pushed.

The doctor sighed and went over to Amy, and placed her hand on her shoulder, those pools of blue opening again and looking up to her.

"Amy, your sister, and your stepmother are on their way, they can come and be with you if you want ok, but…. your fiancé, he's outside and…."

"Ty?" Amy whispered, looking up at her and moving slightly, her eyes on the door. "he's here, he's back"

"yes Amy, he's outside, he asked if he could come in, be with you, but if you want to wait for your sister …." the doctor said, watching her patient.

"do you want me to go and get him?" the nurse asked, seeing and Clutch the blanket to her bare skin. Her thoughts running around in her head as she tried to decide.

"Please, "she said, her voice low and filled with pain, "please, can you bring him here"

The doctor looked at Amy and then the nurse, giving her a nod as she went back to the door," are you sure Amy, we have to do this exam, are you sure your comfortable having him in here for that, this can be rather invasive and confronting"

Amy nodded, her face screwed up as she rolled over and watched the door. The sound of footsteps in the hall making her sit up and tremble as the door opened.

The nurse showed Ty into the room, he was already briefed by her as to what needed to happen, so he was calm and in control, Amy needed his strength now, he needed to be her rock. Her safe place where she could take refuge.

"Ty!" she cried, her lip trembling as she shook, Ty coming to her and putting his arm around her, pulling her into his chest and holding her head in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed. His eyes shut as he held his own pain and upset at seeing her like this at bay.

The doctor looked at him, as he rubbed her head and stroked her hair. His eyes opening and seeing the doctor motion towards the swab jars on the tray next to them.

"Amy, "He whispered, "hey, look at me ok, "

Her wet eyes looked up at him as she trembled, "I'm so scared Ty"

"I know, I know, But I'm here ok, I'm right here with you, you trust me, right?" he said softly.

Seeing her nod and rest her head on his chest again. "well, trust me now ok, "

He knelt down before her and touched her cheek keeping those blue eyes on his, "you can do this, we can do this, together ok"

Amy sniffed and nodded, "together, "

"yes, "he whispered, he stood up as the nurse flattened the exam bed and let Ty slide in behind her, so he became her pillow, Amy sat still, her bare back to him as he pushed back against the bed head, his eyes closing for a moment as he slipped his arm from its sling, and rested it on a pillow next to him. The pain of the moment seen in his face as he frowned at the doctor as she went to speak. He then reached forward with his good arm and touched Amy's shoulder, gently pulling her back to lean against him. Her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, Amy, you good, let's get this done," the doctor said, seeing Ty press his hand to hers at her side as he kept his head near her cheek. All the time speaking softly into her ear, telling her he loved her and that she wasn't alone.

"can you lift your arms, Amy, above your head, "the nurse asked, taking her hands and going to pull them upwards when Amy tremored again and shook her head,

"No…. noo…. no.." she sobbed, her arms falling down as she clutched her chest again, Ty seeing the rope burns on her wrists and the bruises on her elbow,

"hey, shhh, its ok, "he whispered" look, just put them by you your sides, there ya go, that's it" he took her hand in his and unclenched the blanket from her hands. "Shh, hold my hand, see its ok"

The nurse waited, and Amy calmed again her eyes opening as she sucked back the tears. "sorry, he …. he tied me up with ….my arms ….and "

She tied to explain how such a simple movement now made her quake with fear.

"that's ok Amy, by your sides is fine ok" the nurse said. Giving Ty a thankyou nod for catching the distress so quickly and defusing it.

Ty rubbed the back of her hand, as the doctor pulled on her gloves and Amy saw her undo the plastic tubes for the swabs. Her body shaking as she looked down at her thundering heartbeat under the blanket, fear in her eyes again.

"You ready," the nurse said, reaching for the sheet again, Ty feeling her tremble in front of him as she let out a little sob.

"Wait, please, "Amy said softly, "I …I "she stopped and sucked in a breath, centering herself. And then nodded, the nurse gently lifting the blanket and folding it under her chest. Amy shuddered, Ty instantly diverted his eyes, not wanting to react to the damage he saw.

The Doctor touching her gently and describing the injuries as the recorder captured her voice.

Amy started to cry again, seeing the ugliness Bray had left on her skin, the bruises, the marks, she felt dirty and stained.

"I can't..." she started to wail, her body shaking as her free hand went to grab the blanket. "I don't want you to see me, please,,,,,stop…. please, not like this, please, no"

The doctor looked up at Ty who flashed his eyes at them again, asking for a moment, his hand letting her goes as it found her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Her eyes wet and filled with distress.

"Look at me, hey, shh, "he whispered, keeping her eyes on him.

"Please don't look, don't look at me, at what he's done, please" she sobbed,

"It doesn't matter to me ok, but I won't, shh... "he breathed, "Amy, shut your eyes ok, just shut your eyes, "

She looked up at the man she loved, terrified by what he might think about her now, her body shaking as the nurse pulled the blanket back up.

"don't look, please," she sobbed, "don't look at me"

"TY kissed her cheek and pressed his head to hers, "shh, I promise you, I won't, just look at me, stay with me"

Amy nodded, and calmed herself, those blue eyes locked onto his as he let his hand cup her cheek, "that it, just stay with me ok, look at me"

He glanced up for a split second as Amy's eyes closed momentarily, the nurse slowly pulling the blanket down again, so they could continue their task.

Ty keeping Amy's head close to him as he shut his eyes, his lips touching her cheek as he gave her all the love and support he had in him.

Amy looked up at him, as she felt the doctors hands on her body, the swabs, the scrapings. She saw his eyes were closed as he held her to him. His heartbeat audible in her ear. She sucked in a breath and moved her head a little higher, her lips grazing his ever so gently as she felt him subtly respond back. It was barely a kiss, more an acknowledgment that they were there, together. His eye's flickering open for a second, as she reached up and took his hand. Both of them closing their eyes simultaneously as the doctor continued with the examination. Ty's strength becoming her strength, as he held her face to his, eyes shut, heads close, his soft words whispered for her alone in her ear while the flash and the click of the camera prevailed.

* * *

"where is she?" Lou asked, her face flustered as she came through the door of the waiting room"

"she is with the doctors now, settle down ok, she's going to be ok," Jack said, his smile for Lisa as she kissed his cheek and came to his side,

"she was attacked Grandpa, she's far from ok" Lou retorted, looking at Caleb and then back to Tim.

"yes, but she's going to be ok!" Jack reiterated, driving home his point. "Tys with her now and…"

"TY? he's in there with her now? With the doctors?" Lou looked flabbergasted, "seriously! what were you thinking! why didn't you wait for me and Lisa to arrive"

"she asked for him Lou, so just settle down" Jack pushed back, "look I get it ok, I do, Im just as worried and as angry as you are, but we all need to stop and think about what is best for Amy, not us, for her! she wanted Ty, so that's how it is."

Lisa touched Lou's hand "we will see her soon Lou, let her have this, if Ty makes her feel safe right now, then that's all that matters,"

Lou pursed her lips, not liking it but agreeing to it. Tim still looking angry in the corner of the room.

"Im going out for some air, "he declared, "call me if anything changes"

Jack nodded as Tim sauntered away towards the lifts. Lisa looking a little worried.

"Brays here, "Jack exclaimed. "in the emergency rooms, Tim's not liking the idea of him being in the same hospital as Amy, and I kinda have to agree with him"

"he can't get to her; the police will never allow that "Lisa soothed.

"I know, she's a mess Lisa, she's fragile at the moment and I just want what's best for her." he rubbed his face his eyes tired, the worry and the stress affecting the old cowboy as the evening rolled in." you didn't see her Lis, he hurt her, he broke my little girl"

Lisa wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Seeing how much Amy's plight has affected him.

"it's over now Jack, that man is under arrest and Amy is safe, she will heal, we will all make sure of that."

* * *

"ok Amy, "the doctor said, as the nurse pulled up the blanket and covered her body again. "your all done, "

Ty opened his eyes as Amy let a shaky but relaxed breath go, her head turning back to the doctor as Ty squeezed her hand from behind her.

"I want you to stay in for the night ok just, so we can…"

"No, I want to go home," Amy said softly, her hand gripping Tys tightly, "please, "

"Amy I've made an appointment for you in the morning with the rape counselor on staff here and I would like to monitor you for tonight"

"But I wasn't, he didn't do that to me" Amy pleaded, "I just want to go home"

"it's protocol Amy and part of the procedure in cases like this. "The doctor looked at her file and then back at Ty as he held her hand and kept her close to him.

"Amy" he whispered, getting the doctors message in her eyes, "you should see the counselor, its important, "

"But Ty, I just want to go home and go to bed and…." she looked back at him, "I want to shut my eyes and forget this day, forget what happened. All of it…"

"I know, "he said softly, "but you know that doesn't work, remember what you told me when I tried to block it all away?"

Amy lowered her eyes, her head nodding "but…you …"

"no... you told me that the only way to free myself from the darkness was to shed a light on it, "he continued. His eyes watching hers.

"I don't know if I can Ty," she whispered,

"yes, you can Amy because I'm going to be right here by your side the entire time ok, just like you were for me" he kissed the top of her head, seeing her sad eyes look down again, her hands wrapped around his.

"so, am I booking you in?" the doctor asked,

Amy nodded and felt Ty move slightly behind her. Her face instantly turning around and watching him.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm just going to tell Jack that you're staying in tonight ok, that way maybe they can all go home and get some rest" Amy sat forward as she heard him groan as he gently lifted his arm and put it back into its sling. His shoulder protesting as he stood up.

"you'll come back, "she asked, looked desperate, the idea of him leaving her making her panic inside.

TY looked over at the doctor who smiled at him, "I'll make you up a cot in her room Ty, we normally don't like family to stay the night, but in this instance, I'll allow it, "she looked at Amy as Ty touched her cheek and slowly walked to the door. "you have a keeper there Amy, guys like him don't come around all that often"

Amy smiled for the first time in hours as she looked over at Ty as he opened the door, his green eyes looking back at her as he stopped. "I'll be right back, you just rest ok,"

Amy laid back and watched him leave. Her body hurt, her soul damaged but somehow that warmth was now radiating through her heart once more. He was her lifeline, the light in the dark. Even though she felt dirty and stained, his love had made that coldness, that darkness go away.

She still trembled from her ordeal and knew that this was not going to be an easy ride getting past it, the damage Bray had cast upon her was still raw and overwhelming. But somehow, laying there in that examination room. Hearing the nurse talk softly to the doctor as they filed and bagged her examination samples for processing, she felt like even in the darkness, there was still a tiny glimmer of light.

That light, she knew in her heart was Ty.

* * *

"how is she?" Jack asked as He saw Ty come around the corner, Lou instantly standing up and Lisa coming over to him and looking at him and his injuries in concern.

"um, they are keeping her overnight, for observation, she's ok, well, she's getting there, "he said his face drawn as he walked with Lisa to sit down. "I'm going to stay with her, she's kinda fragile at the moment and the docs made her an appointment to see a counselor tomorrow morning "

"that's a good idea," Lisa said, her hand on Ty's shoulder as he rubbed his face. The others now standing around him in concern too. "and, how are you? you look exhausted"

Ty chuckled and rubbed his eyes, "I've just about had it, it's been a long couple of days, but I'm staying, she needs me right now, "

"Ty, Lisa and I can stay, you should get some rest, you look like your about to pass out," Lou said softly to him.

Ty shook his head, "I'm staying ok, they are making me up a cot in her room, I'll be fine ok"

"your sure son, that shoulder looks painful, maybe the girls are right, and you should take a breather, come back in the morning "Jack saw Ty stand up as he looked them all in the eyes one by one.

"I'm staying, end of story. Amy is relying on me, an I'm not letting her down. Not this time" he took a breath and rubbed his good hand through his hair. "she's a mess ok, I've never seen her so lost and frail. That bastard has destroyed her, those marks aren't only on her body guys, they are on her heart and soul, I can't leave her like that I won't," his voice broke as he looked away, the emotion getting the better of him.

"ok, ok" Jack agreed," if she's counting on you, so be it." he looked at Lisa and took a breath,

"um what you can do for her, is bring her some clothes? They took everything for evidence and testing "Ty said,

"of course, "Lou smiled, "I'll bring them in in the morning when we come to collect you guys"

"Thanks, Lou, "Ty moved away from the waiting room and looked back down the hallway. "you guys should go home, get some sleep, they are going to give her a sedative after her shower, so I think maybe wait for morning to see her hey," his voice was more a suggestion than an order.

"sounds fair," Lisa said, her hand taking Jacks as she walked over to Ty and hugged him close to her.

"You stay strong ok, and try to sleep, "

"I will, and thank you guys for understanding, I know it's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, Your her family and you love her, but I just know she needs me now, and she knows your all here, but just give her the night hey, "he moved back to the corridor, waving to them as he wandered back towards Amy's room.

"we should go," Jack said, his heart wanting to see his granddaughter but understanding that maybe it was best to wait till the morning.

"I'll let dad know on the way down" Lou said softly, her eyes on the corridor as they walked back to the lifts, Caleb with them.

"I'm worried about Ty" Lisa whispered to her husband "he's taking this all on his own shoulders like he's to blame"

Jack nodded, "he said as much, that guilt is eating him alive,"

"we need to help him Jack, or he's going to burn out from the stress, he's already carrying an injury, he can't take Amy's recovery on alone. Too"

"you know he won't leave her, "Jack cut back the elevator doors opening before them" he's as stubborn as she is."

"and the business? Isn't he supposedly flying to Europe in a days' time?"

"Who knows Lisa, but I can tell you this much, he isn't going anywhere as long as that young lady in there needs him. And I don't see that changing in the foreseeable future."

* * *

The ward nurse with the name of Stella, the same nurse who had assisted in Amy's examination found Ty in the hallway and escorted him towards Amy's new room on the next floor. Ty spoke to her quietly as they walked getting some insight on how he should handle Amy in this fragile state. He didn't want to cause her any more distress so some professional guidance from someone who dealt with this kind of thing on a regular basis was more than welcome. Stella specialized in trauma and assault cases at the hospital, holding a degree in counseling and community health as well as being a registered nurse.

She was currently studying in the psychiatric field and was more than happy to help Ty assist the woman he loved.

Ty had made sure Amy's room was the best it could be, he put the medical expenses on his own account and although Jack and Tim wanted to counter him and look after it themselves, Ty had cordially refused. Amy was to be his wife one day, she was his life, his love, his soul mate and if she needed anything he was going to be the one to supply or give it to her.

He opened the private rooms door and looked inside, seeing a rather well-dressed room with a bed, cupboard, large widow and two soft looking chairs. His eyes fell onto Amy as she lay curled up on her side, covered by a blanket, she was now in a fresh white hospital gown, and her hair was down around her face. It looked damp, so he assumed she had been allowed to shower and clean herself up before she had retreated to her bed for the night.

He eyes lifted up at the sound of the door, but she didn't move past that, she simply watched as he came into the room and came over to her, not pushing past a soft smile, waiting for her to give him the permission he needed to advance.

"Hey, "he said softly, keeping near the bed, but to her side, seeing those blue eyes blink slowly as she moved her hand from under the pillow, she reached for him, her lip quivering slightly, but more in relief that he had returned to her than upset.

TY took her hand in his, moving closer, seeing the glazed look in her eyes, she had obviously taken her sedative and the drug was making her world slow and peaceful. A welcome respite he though from what she had been forced to endure at the hands of Bray.

"you should try to get some sleep" he whispered, wanting to pull her close, wanting to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he knew he couldn't overstep, this had to be at her pace, at her request. Until she was healed, not only on the outside but more importantly on the inside, he had to give her the space she needed. TY had been through this himself, he knew those feelings of disgust, of self-loathing after Wade had repeatedly assaulted him over the years. He remembered now, even as a child the scars, that kind of violation left on a person, it faded with time, but it was still there, you just became better at dealing with it.

Ty still had nights where his dreams were filled with the shadows and the demons of the past, they were few and far between now, but they never truly left someone who had been through such traumatic events. Amy was new to this horror, this was only fresh and raw for her. These next few weeks, months were going to be the hardest as she came to terms with what had happened and that even though it felt like she was dead inside right now, eventually that light would re-ignite and warm her once more. He smiled at her, seeing her move and then squeeze his hand, her body curled up under the blanket.

He looked over at the cot that had been set up for him at the end of her room, it was a simple rollout bed, with a thin mattress and a rug with a pillow. He tapped her hand as he pulled off his jacket, placing it on the bed, his brace now in view, his left arm tight to his chest, the only visible skin being from his knuckles down.

"does it hurt?" she whispered, seeing him turn back to her, noticing she was watching him.

"a little, "he replied, "but I'm tough, I can handle it," he gave her a light jovial smile, trying to keep the conversation light. The nurse suggesting to him to not discuss the events or the assault unless she brought it up herself.

"is it broken?"

"no…. it's my shoulder, "he said, as he quietly came back to the bed and looked at the space in front of her created by her curled-up appearance. Amy smiled a small smile and rolled onto her back, pulling herself up on her pillows and curling her arms around her shins as she pulled them up in front of her. Ty noting her arms and legs blocking him from her torso. She was protecting herself involuntarily. Keeping her body covered and hidden from his eyes or his touch. "I dislocated it when Will …..."

He stopped, twitching his lip, then quickly redirected. "so, Lou said she'd pick us up tomorrow, after your appointment" He sat down on the bed, his hip twinging as he did, he was tired, and he hurt, the truck collision and the fall now starting to make him weary.

"how is Will?" Amy's voice was small,

"Um," Ty looked away, not wanting to talk this through, this would upset her, hell, it still upset him.

"Ty?" she pushed,

"look, how about, we just take tonight for us hey, get some rest and then we can worry about all this in the morning "his eyes smiled at her. Desperately hoping she would take him up on his offer.

Amy rested her chin on her blanket covered knees, she was sleepy, the drugs making her eyes heavy.

"have you heard anything about Skyler then?" She asked again, her eyes watching him,

TY looked at the floor, "Amy…"

"No one will tell me anything TY, all I remember is seeing the truck's headlights and then hearing Soraya scream and then Skyler got hit, and then you…. he pushed you and …" she stopped looking upset. "I was so scared, you were laying there and…I tried to get to you but…."

"Amy shhh," TY saw the fear and panic in her eyes, reliving this was upsetting her, and he was told to keep her calm." please can we talk about this later?"

Amy pushed her head into her knees, TY looking helplessly at her as she took a few deep breaths.

"please tell me he's still alive?" she whimpered. "please."

Ty pulled himself forward, his heart breaking as he heard her sob into her knees, his hand touching hers desperate to support her, "Ok, Ok, hey, I'll tell you about Skyler, please, don't get upset."

Amy looked up, her eyes glazed and wet, she wiped her face with her hand seeing how her tears destroyed him. "he's dead isn't he, "

"No, Amy, Skyler's is alive, he's hurt, but he's alive," Ty explained, "I had a talk with him today actually, he's being moved to Hollywood tomorrow to see a specialist,"

Amy looked confused, "a specialist"

TY took a breath, not sure if he should tell her the whole story, but she wanted answers, and if he didn't fill her in she was going to seek them from elsewhere. At least if he told her, he could support her, and be there to help her deal with the aftermath.

"when the truck hit Skyler, it damaged his spine, he's got some nerve damage and a lot of swelling in his lower back, so…his dad wants him in Hollywood where a spinal specialist is" TY saw the shock in her eyes as he explained.

"he…he's not…." She whispered,

"We don't know Amy, it's too early to tell, the doctors will have a better idea of what going on once the swelling goes down and the pressure is off his spinal cord"

"Oh my god, "Amy covered her eyes with her hands, "Soraya? She must be devastated"

"she's worried, but she's doing ok, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she is thinking about you" he smiled, "she's going to Hollywood with Sky, so she might not see you until she gets back"

Amy nodded, she missed her friend, but she could understand why she needed to be with her man. Skyler's bravery had saved Ty, Amy has watched his sprint across the parking lot, his attempt to push Ty out of the way of the rapidly approaching truck. If he hadn't managed to move Ty as he had, that truck in all its metal and speed would have hit Ty head on, he may not have been sitting there in front of her if it wasn't for Skyler's sacrifice.

"this is such a mess, "she said sadly, her fingers pressing her tired eyes as she rocked back on the bed and leaned against the pillows, her fingers pulling the blanket up around herself. "look what he's done to us, to our friends."

"Amy, he can't hurt you or me or Skyler or anyone, not anymore, the police have him ok, as soon as he's stitched up he will be taken away. I promise you, I won't let Bray hurt you again"

Ty's words were clear in their intention, but Amy's eyes looked through the declaration and held his gaze in a death grip.

"he's hurt?" She asked she recalled him needing help at the scene when she slapped him, but she hadn't realized he had actually been shot.

"He got shot in the arm by the RCMP "TY explained, "he's fine"

Amy looked passed him, her mind churning again, "I told you, I won't let him near you again ok"

Amy gave TY a small appreciate smile before she spoke, she could see his willingness to defend her, and she loved him for it. But her mind was on another who deserved to be held accountable for the damage he had caused.

"I…I wasn't actually talking about him, but I am glad he's been arrested," she said softly.

TY curled his brow, confused, "I don't understand Amy if you aren't worried about Bray, who are you…."

"Talon," she said clearly, "this is all on him. He did this, you, Skyler, Bray, me, this is all on him"

Ty's expression faltered, he didn't see the connection. Bray had targeted Amy, then when that originally failed, he went after Ty, taking her was to hurt him, hurting her was to destroy him and to gratify his own sick fantasies over her. What he did was abhorrent, and Ty would never forgive such an act.

"Why would you think Talon is behind this?" TY asked, "the police talked to him, he's not left his apartment since he was released. this was Bray Amy, and if I have my way he will pay for what he's done. All of it" His voice had turned a little cold when he said his name. That pain still ran deep in Ty, that vengeance was still boiling inside his heart. Ty wanted retribution for what Bray had done to Amy and he was determined to get his way. He knew he had to bide his time, show patience, he would wait, he would find his time, and then when it was right. He would make the man who hurt his girl pay.

"Bray told me he got a letter, it was full of articles and stories about you, and me and there was a letter, telling him to stop you, that you were going to hurt me, "She swallowed, seeing Tys face pale out slightly, "he's is sick TY, and whoever sent that letter used that sickness for their own agenda, "

Ty sat in silence, his eyes looking at the wall as he processed what she said, "and you think that letter came from Talon?"

"Yes, I do, who else would send an unstable person with mental issues after you?" she asked. "he played him, like he plays everyone, he took his girl from him and then destroyed him, turning him into a dangerous weapon and sending him after you, all without ever having to dirty his own hands,"

Ty stood up and walked slowly to the back of the room, his mind reeling, he turned to look at her, his beautiful Amy, hurt and damaged in that hospital bed. "You're in that bed because of my stupid brother and this vendetta he has against me" he rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to get mad but the realization that what had happened to her being orchestrated by his maniacal older brother and his incessant need to destroy him was almost too much to bare"

"This is my fault" he whispered, "all this is my fault, I should have just let him have the fucken company, walked away, then you would have been safe, this wouldn't have happened. none of this would have ever happened "

Amy shook her head, "no, please don't blame yourself" her eyes welled again as she saw how much this realization hurt him. She didn't want him to feel guilty for what had happened to her. This was on Talon and Bray, not him. Amy didn't blame Ty, how could she, he had moved heaven and earth to find her, he had ignored his own injuries to bring her home. she knew Bray was all part of Talons plan to destroy Ty and all he had. His brother was the darkest most devious man she had ever had the misfortune of meeting or coming into contact with, he had no limits to the depth of his hatred for Ty now and she knew he was capable of just about anything.

Ty came back to her, not wanting to let his anger at his brothers influence over the situation at hand affect her. She had been through too much already.

"Im sorry, "HE whispered, "I really am"

"no more sorry's ok, "she whispered, "I don't need your sorry's, "

He looked down, taking her hand, and rubbing his thumb across it. "you should rest" he finally said, his eyes sad but calm now. "I'll be right there ok, I won't leave your side" he pointed to the cot near the wall.

Amy nodded, pushing down into the blankets, not wanting to let his hand go.

"will you lay with me," she asked, seeing his eyes move to hers, "Please, just till I fall asleep"

TY stood up and nodded, "you sure?" the idea of holding her close made him warm inside, the knowledge that she wanted him close gave him hope. He watched as she nodded and moved over on the bed, so he could lay beside her, his strapped arm still across his chest as he slowly and carefully reclined himself back, Amy then moving closer to him, TY holding still as she let her head fall onto his chest, her body curled up to his side. He took a breath, his arm around her, not wanting to assume too much, his hand on her shoulder as he felt her hand slid up his strapped arm and take hold of his hand, her body close to his side as his arm relaxed and encompassed her.

She shut her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, the sedative making her fall into slumber within moments. TY felt her relax, her breathing slow, his hand drawing circles on her arm as she let the darkness come. He kissed the top of her head. The pressure of her hand on his relaxing as she went into sleep. TY looking at the ceiling as the noise of the hospital around him went into the night shift change over. He stared off into oblivion, well past exhaustion. His body done and needing rest, but his mind unable to let go. He sighed, the rooms gentle low light engulfing them, Amy's gentle breathing giving him comfort. He had her back in his arms, she was safe, and he would die before he ever let anyone hurt her or take her from his side again.

* * *

to be continued


	97. The Prodigal Son Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

The next day saw Amy, with Ty at her side, ready to head home. Ty, with Bastions, help set up a decoy black sedan, that came to crossbow's main front parking lot near the front Emergency doors. Intercepting the press and their blockade at the hospital. This car, with Bastion and Jack onboard, distracted the Media, giving Ty and Lou time to clear path to the rear ambulance bay at the far end of the complex. Where Tim was waiting to collect his daughter, Amy gave him a gentle hug, his arms around her as Lou watched as Ty came over to her and touched her cheek, pulling those blue eyes up to his as he looked down on her.

"go with Lou and your dad ok, I'll distract them and meet you back at the ranch"

Amy shook her head, she didn't want him to go, but he ran his hand down her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile,

"I'll be right behind you ok, please Amy, go…. Let me do this"

Amy's sad eyes looked down," they know don't they, "

"No, they don't, not all of it anyway, and I intend on keeping it that way, so I need you to stay out of sight ok, "Ty looked at Tim, quietly asking for help, his strapped arm throbbing in the cool of the morning air.

"come on Honey, Ty's right, let him and Baston deal with this madness" Tim touched her shoulder and directed her towards his SUV, Lou sitting in the back seat, her arm out to receive her sister.

She took one last look back at Ty, giving him a soft slightly fragile smile, her arms wrapped around her body as she slipped into the back seat, she was in soft sweats and a tee, covered in a large hoodie that she had zipped up to her neck. Her hair down around her face and shoulder, across her brow and over her eyes. She looked small and slightly unkempt, Ty raising his hand with a smile as Tim pulled the SUV away from the ambulance bay. His beautiful vibrant, larger than life Amy was hidden from him now. Concealed from him by a cloak of fear and nervousness that hid that inner light, that spark he knew so well. She was timid, unsure and reserved, not the tenacious, brave and fierce girl who told it like it was, wasn't afraid to stand up and be counted and was strong, strong beyond belief. Bray in that one moment of reckless violence had taken that spirit away from her. And it destroyed Ty to see what he had left in its wake. He loved her, he adored her, but he couldn't help the feeling, that he had somehow lost her to the same darkness that had encompassed him for so many years.

He turned back towards the hospital, walking slowly back inside the sliding doors. His mind sad and filled with anger towards a man who had taken the light from her eyes. He wandered towards the main entrance doors. His head low, a few nurses smiling at him as he passed, but his response was less than managed. He felt lost himself, he felt like a whole had been carved into his very soul, and it was filled with a dark need to seek revenge, to destroy the thing that had hurt her. He didn't want to feel like that, but it churned inside of him like a raging fire now. And it needed a release.

"TY," Bastion called, as he came around the corner, keeping him away from the front door and the mayhem that was outside. "we need to take this carefully ok, they have wind of the charges against Bray and Trust me it won't take them long to put two and two together."

"you keep them away from her ok" Ty warned, his eyes clear as cut emeralds now, "she's not up for it, I won't have her ripped apart just to sell their stories. "

"Ok, OK, we have to play this smart then, Jacks near the door, I think maybe we dodge the cameras and I release a statement later, that way we can control the outcome" Bastion rubbed his face as two hospital security guards came from another corridor and came over to them.

"Mr. Borden, We are here to escort you to your car, "one said in a deep monotone voice.

"that won't be necessary, "another voice said from the front of the hospital, causing Ty and Bastion turn to see two rather large men in dark suit and dark glasses walk stoically over to them.

Ty recognized the insignia on their black jackets, this was his mother's security detail and they came at a hefty price.

"Mr. Borden, Mrs. Borden has asked us to assist you this morning," the larger of the two men said, his face not showing any emotion at all.

Ty rubbed his face, knowing this was his mother's way of helping him. But hating the idea of needing this kind of protection. "maybe I should just speak now and tell them to give us some space, "

"I doubt that will work Ty, "Bastion said, looking worried, "this is big news, first your engagement, then an accident that nearly killed you and not to mention hurt one of your friends, a Hollywood Directors son at that, and now news of a possible assault on your girl?" He watched Ty trying to make him see the sheer magnitude of this problem. "an assault by a guy that there are rumors you tried to beat up not more than a week ago"

"Ok, OK, I get it" Ty hissed, "It's a mess, "he grimaced as he pressed his upper arm, it throbbed now, the pain meds only taking the pain away intermittently. He needed to ice it, and at the moment, he couldn't even get out of the hospital.

"Look, Ty, we will get you to the car, and get you home. The press can be dealt with later" the guard said. Tys eyes looking up as Jack came over to him.

"You ok?" he asked,

"No…. Not really "Ty replied, "I don't know what to do?"

Jack came up in front of the young man, flanked by security, looking flustered and concerned. "you do what needs to be done, those jackals out there don't matter, you matter, how you feel matters, they can wait, their stories can wait. "

Ty took a breath, looking at Bastion and then at the guards, "ok, let's do this, just get me out of here in one piece and we can do a statement later"

* * *

The media, as predicted were waiting for them, As Amy's picture had been plastered all over the internet, television, and newspapers while she was missing, it was hard to cover the press's sudden and expected interest into her wellbeing. They all converged on the hospital's doors as soon as the security came through, Ty between the four men, Jack bringing up the rear. Ty kept his head down, his arm close to his body as his jacket concealed the sling.

"Ty! Ty! are you ok? are you injured"

Bastion ran the gauntlet first, a few meters in front of Ty, trying to distract the press away from the target.

"Ty will be releasing a statement later today ok guys, let's just let him through and leave him be hey!" he yelled, his arms out trying to give his boss room as his protection detail moved him through the crowd of cameras, microphones, and newsmakers.

"Ty! Where's Amy? She still in the hospital, did we hear right that assault charges are being laid"

TY faltered, his eyes catching the reporters face as the question drifted across his ears.

"don't son, just keep moving, "Jack whispered, his hand in the middle of Ty back as they continued to move, the open door of the black sedan now in view.

"come on Ty! is she ok? was she assaulted? "someone else yelled, "they found her with another guy? Is this why you and he had the fight previously? Is this the end of the fairytale?"

Ty stopped, his face turning cold as he turned around, Jack swearing to himself as he saw the flash of anger in those green eyes, "Ty! DON'T,"

"stop ok!" Ty yelled, the press all watching him with bated breath, "enough! "

"Ty can you answer a few questions? We just want to hear what happened," A voice called to him. "come on, is Amy pressing charges? "

"Are you pressing charges? Is your mom still here and if so will she be making a statement about your…"?

"Just Stop!" Ty growled again, His face stained, the cameras in his face eating it up. Hoping that the Ty who lost control was not far off making an appearance.

"ok! that's enough, I said we would make a statement, "Bastion yelled, coming back to Ty as he stood his ground, His protection detail holding rank around him.

"Look "He took a deep breath as Ty moved forward and slid into the back of the car, Jack following and shutting the door, "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you this much ok, TY was involved in a motor vehicle accident where he sustained a shoulder injury, he is currently recuperating and will make a full recovery. Amy, his fiancé was, as you all know abducted from the engagement party by a man who we are not legally allowed to name at this time. This man, however, has been arrested and is facing charges for this crime."

"And Amy? Is she still in the hospital? Is she injured? What happened?"

"Amy Fleming is traumatized by the ordeal, she is assisting police with their investigation and has left the hospital to return to her home, Both Ty and Amy are asking for your understanding in this time of difficulty for them and ask that you allow them some time to come to terms with these unforeseen events."

"so, she's not hurt? We heard assault charges were to be laid"

"You will be informed of what charges are to be laid when the police make their statement, as far as Im aware, Amy is a little shaken up but other than a few cuts and bruises, she is fine"

Bastion raised his hands and looked away, getting into the car and looking at Ty as he sat still near the window, "hopefully that will appease them until we have something more concrete."

"nothing appeases them Bas, they won't let this go" Ty said flatly, "they can smell blood in the water"

"You just stay out of their way and let this blow over, your brother's court date is coming up in a few weeks, hopefully, that will take their interest, and pull them away from this"

Jack rubbed his mustache, seeing the resigned annoyance in Ty's downcast eyes.

"steady ok, one step at a time, "he whispered to him, seeing Ty Shut his eyes and nod.

"one step at a time"

* * *

The next three weeks saw the family close ranks around Amy and Ty, the press slowly left their posts at the gates of Heartland and Lucky Alberta, the frenzy for the exclusive even stretching as far as Montana. Realizing as the time rolled on that no one was going to give anything more to them past the prepared and metered statement that Bastion released a day after Amy And Ty departed the hospital.

Ty stayed out of the public eye, only leaving Heartland occasionally once the media barricade at the gate had gone. He went to Lucky from time to time, for short periods of time, to check in with Luis who was the caretaking manager there while they looked for a more permanent fix. Ty was never far from Amy but also allowed her her space as well. He had stayed true to his promise and had not gone to Europe as planned for the business deal. Sending Bastion in his stead, seeing him off on Wednesday Morning, Flanked by Bruce. His now faithful and constant companion.

The police had interviewed them both, Ty giving his account of what happened and Amy sharing hers. A challenge in itself, as reliving it just made it real again and that made the pain of what happened run that little bit deeper. The DA had pressed charges on behalf of the province, encouraging both Ty and Amy to do the same, personally. To which they did.

Bray was charged with a litany of counts including kidnapping, deprivation of liberty, sexual assault and attempted rape. Not to mention attempted murder with a second count of manslaughter, grievous bodily harm, reckless driving with intent to do harm and fleeing the scene of an accident.

His lawyer, appointed by an unknown beneficiary, who wished to remain nameless, Ty having his own assumptions as to who that could possibly be. Managed to get the unstable man a deal for the guilty plea. And much to Amy and Ty's annoyance and disbelief, Bray Simpson was charged and then assessed as criminally unstable and unfit to stand trial. Ty fighting against the decision in a countersuit, ending in the judge decreeing the Bray be taken to Spring Pines Mental facility in Vancouver to serve an undisclosed detention period while attaining psychiatric assessment and help.

With the decision done and closed, and Bray safely locked away, Amy begged Ty to drop the suit and simply let it go, she didn't want what happened to define them anymore. So reluctantly and at her request Ty conceded, dropping the civil suit against Bray and settling for restraining orders instead.

He didn't understand fully why she wanted him to stop, but he respected it, and if it gave her some peace, and helped her heal, then that was the most important thing of all to him.

Peace was something that came and went for Amy over this period, it had been three weeks since that fateful day, a day that should have been one of her happiest and joyous, being that of her announced engagement. But it was now marred with pain and turmoil, and she still found it hard to face the world. She stayed home. School being a hurdle she wasn't ready to cross. The whispers look and the gossip terrifying her to the point where the idea of stepping out of the truck in front of the main school building was enough to make her break into a cold sweat. Her studies subsequently being sent to her at the house and via online tutoring. She Rode Spartan for moments of solitude, which she found she needed more and more. That time away gave her time to breathe, to simply be. She usually found herself up on the ridge, the cool early cresting winter air making her cheeks pink as she looked out over the mountains. Their snowy peaks making her feel so small and insignificant. Those moments, alone, in the saddle helped her find her center. The assault didn't hound her up there. And the time alone gave her respite from the worried and concern looks that the family tried to hide from her but failed in doing so. The rest of her time was spent close to the house, keeping to herself mostly, but on occasion helping Lou with her chores. She didn't really talk about it, but her quiet demeanor and sudden shyness and reclusiveness had her family worried. Ty, his shoulder healing nicely, was as strong and supportive to her as he could be. He worked from Heartland, on Lucky Business. But he was never far from her side. He never pushed her or demanded anything more than what Amy wanted to give, and some days that wasn't a lot, His heart filling with happiness if he was fortunate enough to receive a true smile sent his way.

Amy knew his time at Heartland was numbered, hearing many a heated phone call he had with the board over his breach in their agreement. He was walking a thin line. And she was well aware he was risking it all for her, the board now being extremely vocal with their displeasure over his taking so much time away. Ty's shoulder injury gave him a small reprieve, but as it was well on the mend, the board were expecting him to return to his role. A role he was reluctant to take up while Amy still needed him by her side. The thought of returning to Montana sickened him. And rather than give a time frame, he had now simply started to dodge the calls.

Ty was determined to stay true to his love and his promise to Amy to be with her through all of it, he had no intention of leaving her while she still carried this darkness and damage in her heart.

He found her in the lounge room, sitting curled up on the couch, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea as she watched TV. The fire burning in the hearth as she rested her head on the arm of the lounge.

She was in her daily attire of old blue jeans and one of Ty's hoodies, zipped up dwarfing her slightly in its folds. Her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail that hung messily down her back.

She looked up when she heard the door of the mudroom. Knowing Lou was in her room and Jack was out on a supply run.

"Hey," Ty said, his boots thumping on the floorboards as he came over to smile at her. "how was your morning?"

"good," she replied, sipping her tea, "how was yours?" her voice was soft and welcoming, making him smile.

"ok, Luckys doing fine, I think I can leave Luis now to manage on his own. "

Amy looked back at the TV, listening to him but not really giving him much back. This was how it went now, Ty would talk and try to engage, and dependent on her mood or frame of mind Amy would respond or stay quiet and distant. She talked to him, most of the time he tried to converse with her, so too, did she sit with him, her hands wrapped around his arm as was the norm, she even slept in the same bed with him. Ty by her side, each and every night, Amy curled up next to him. But there was this invisible wall around her now, like a bubble that encapsulated her, making it increasingly harder each day for Ty to navigate its shores.

He'd spoken to Doctor Wheaton about it, without Amy knowing, more for himself than for her. He was struggling to know what to do, or if what he was doing, was the right thing anyway. Doctor Wheaton had advised him to allow Amy her space, and just be there when the day came that she let him past those barriers and defenses again.

She assured him, that with time, and patience, Amy would heal. And although she seemed distant and guarded now, those walls would eventually come down once again allowing him in. Amy had always loved with her whole heart, she was passionate and vivacious, a free spirit that could not be tamed. But Ty could see that spirit tempered now, and although she let him close, she also kept him at bay. Doc Wheaton assured him this was normal behavior for what she had endured, and her emotions would ebb and flow over the coming weeks, all he had to do was be there until she was ready, he was just going to have to bide his time and play their relationship by her rules at her pace.

Amy was seeing a counselor, appointed by the hospital which Jo said was a good thing, and although Amy had been reluctant about it, at the start, her 30 mins session twice a week did seem to be helping her process and come to terms with how she felt.

She didn't really talk about the sessions much, opting to keep them to herself, Ty, patient to a fault with her, accepting her choices even if all he wanted was to share the burden she carried inside.

"you're not wearing your brace?" Amy said softly as she sat forward and put her cup on the coffee table.

"Um no." Ty smiled, "the first day without it actually, feels good to be able to move again"

He rotated his arm gently, Amy seeing his lip twitch when he reached up a little too high in his movement.

"Careful, you don't want to pop it again" she warned.

"no…. that would be bad" he laughed, "very bad" he pulled off his jacket and put it on the chair, before taking a seat next to her on the couch. Giving her room but still able to feel her knee against this.

"so….TV?" he said, "you having a personal day?"

"sort of, "Amy whispered, her eyes looking at her hands, "I got a call this morning from the RCMP"

Ty's smile dropped instantly," and?"

"well, they were just closing somethings off, you know, asking if I wanted my…. things back"

"your things?" He didn't follow, her expression worrying him. There as a forebody in her eyes as she looked up at him briefly, before she dropped her eyes again.

"my things, from that day," she explained, as her eyes came up and were big and blue" my clothes, and my phone, my….my dress"

Ty swallowed, his hand taking hers in his as he watched her, "do you want them back? I can go get them from the station for you if you do?"

Amy looked away, her face sad, "I…. I can't Ty, I don't know if I could ever look at that dress again, knowing he…. he saw us, saw me."

Ty touched her cheek, he wasn't quite following, but this was the first time she had opened up to him since the hospital, so he wasn't about to shut it down with confused questions.

"you don't have too, I can ring them, say you just want your phone and that's it" He offered, giving her a solution. Showing her, he would support her decision no matter what it was.

"I loved that dress Ty, "she said quietly, "it was my engagement dress, but …. he spoilt that, he made it something dirty and …."

"Hey, Amy, its ok," Ty said, seeing her eyes well up, He turned his body side on, so he was sitting directly in front of her now, his face filled with compassion. "I'm sorry, please don't cry, you're not going to hurt my feelings if you decide you don't want it back"

Amy nodded and looked away, "I'm sorry, "

"no…. please don't be sorry" Ty's voice was quivering now too, not wanting to see her upset. "it's ok, it's just a dress, same with those other clothes you had on, when…. when I …when we found you, they aren't important Amy"

"they weren't mine," she said in a faint whisper, "they were Kim's I think, Bray gave them to me, to….to "

Ty felt her tremble as she rolled forward and rested her head on his chest "sorry, I just get all tied up in Knotts on the inside when I think about …and…."

"it's ok, Shhh" he whispered, "its understandable ok, you've been through so much, it's no wonder simple things like a dress can trigger these kinds of feelings"

Amy nodded and she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I didn't tell you before, because of I…I didn't want to make you mad or upset ….but…..he…he was watching us, Ty, in the office, when we….when we were, "she got up and walked over to the fireplace, "he was at the window, and he watched us, ….."

Ty finally felt the pit of his stomach drop as he realized why she was so tainted towards the dress he had bought her for her, for their special night.

"he watched us have…" he whispered, more to himself than to anyone.

Amy nodded quickly, "he told me he watched us from outside and that's how he knew …he knew what type of girl I was."

Her lip quivered, those words cutting at her again by just saying them.

Ty's eyes filled with soft compassion as he stood up and came over to her, his hand touching her shoulder as she turned to face him "stop right there ok, Bray was and is a sick man, nothing he said about you or me was true ok, you did nothing wrong!, we did nothing wrong that night, "he bent his knees so his eyes were in line with hers. "we made love, and it was beautiful, just like you are beautiful, "

Amy didn't respond, his compliments sinking into her hollow heart and fading from view as soon as they landed. She didn't feel beautiful, she didn't feel safe, she didn't feel whole.

"I mean it ok, I don't care what he said or what he thought, I love you, as I loved you that night, in that office with all my heart, nothing he can say or imply can change that for me. You aren't 'that kind of girl' you are my girl, and you are perfect in every way. "he pulled her close feeling her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "when you love me Amy, when you make love to me, it's like Im suddenly alive inside, I …. I feel like your part of me, that we are one. It's the purest love I've ever felt for anyone and I won't allow him to destroy that, I won't…. "

"I'm sorry, "she whispered, "I…. I …. Just feel like its ruined, …. I want to feel that again but, I…."

"Shhh, no no," he said as he walked her back to the couch, "there's no rush ok, none. I mean it. I'm not trying to push you into anything ok, I just don't want you thinking back on us together, and thinking it was wrong, because it wasn't, it was real, it was pure, and it was amazing, don't ever think anything but that ok"

Amy sniffed and nodded, giving him a small smile, "I want to feel that again Ty…. I do…, but at the moment, I just."

He smiled at her, wiping the tear from her cheek, "its ok, I understand, no pressure ok, I get it. Slow and steady"

She looked up into those compassionate eyes seeing the love he had for her. His heart open and willing to do whatever was needed to help her through the darkness.

"I love you" she whispered, seeing his lip quiver, his eyes mist slightly as he nodded and pulled her close. She hadn't told him that since the hospital. Her words making him tremble with relief and joy on the inside. For a couple who had been so open and honest with their love in the past, to then have her fall silent and not reciprocate it to him when he offered the phrase to her, had nearly destroyed him. Her words now, filing that hole, giving him hope again.

"I love you too Amy, "he kissed the top of her head, "I love you so very much"

* * *

"Dinner is almost ready!" Lou called, bringing Ty and Lisa into the kitchen. Tys offer to take a serving bowl appreciated by Lou as she mulled around the meal preparations.

"Is Amy coming out?" Lisa asked, her eyes on Ty as he glanced back at the bedroom door,

"Um, no, she said she wasn't really that hungry, I'll make her a plate later" he dodged the worried looks, not wanting to have to justify Amy's decision to yet again skip the evening meal.

"all ok?" Lisa enquired, seeing his hedge and following him into the dining room.

Ty gave a noncommittal nod, Lisa instantly picking up on his deflective look and taking his arm, pulling him gently towards the lounge area.

"how is she really?" she whispered, "and tell me the truth"

Ty lowered his eyes, "I …I don't know Lisa, she's getting there, and I think she's doing ok, but then she gets this look and I …I just don't know"

"give her time, "Lisa smiled seeing the worry in his eyes. "Amy is strong, she will make it through this"

"I know, I know, I just want to help her, and be there for her, but she keeps …. It's like I'm only allowed so close…"

Lisa squeezed his arm. "patience Ty, she loves you, and she will find her way back to you, "

He rolled his lip and gave the woman who had become as close to him as any real mother could, a soft smile,

"she told me she loved me today" he shared, the smile growing as he looked up at her through his hair

"well, that's a start! "Lisa beamed, "one step at a time, remember"

They turned when they heard Jack and Tim come through the mudroom doors, their voices gruff and tired from working the herd for the day.

"that smells great Lou, you got room for …." Tim interjected, seeing Jack roll his eyes.

"yes dad, I've set you a place" Lou returned as she carried some plates into the dining room.

"mails here" Jack called, dumping a pile of letters on the table, "Ty, there's some for you and Amy"

Ty came back into the kitchen and took the few Jack handed him, his eyes seeing a bike registration bill, a subscription envelope to Horse National and a few other undisclosed bills. His face drawing still when he saw a light-yellow envelope amongst the starkness of the white.

He quietly flipped it over, seeing Amy's name on the front, care of heartland Equestrian connection. The color fading from his cheeks as he saw the stamp of the Egret.

The other family members were all busy talking and moving plates and serving bowls to the table to notice Ty's sharp swallow and look of inner panic. He pushed it down inside, folding the letter in two and putting it into his back pocket. His smile returning as Jack came back into the room, watching him closely.

"you look a little tired," he said. Noting Ty's drawn expression.

"Yeah, I am, a little, might have an early night I think," Ty lied walking with Jack back into the main room. Tim talking to Lou and his eyes went to Amy's door.

"I'll get Amy," he said, taking a step to her door, Ty instantly moving and cutting him off,

"Um she's asleep Tim, maybe leave it for a bit, she hasn't really had a proper night sleep since she came home"

"she's still having the nightmares?" Tim asked, his face filled with concern

"not every night, but yeah, they wake her up, and she finds it hard to get back to sleep again" Ty explained "the doc gave her some sleeping pills a few days back, but she's not keen on taking them"

"I get that," Tim said sadly, knowing himself how hard it is to do battle with the pill demons. "you tell her to call me ok if she needs anything"

"I will Tim, "Ty agreed, shaking his hand and taking his seat at the table. Lou watching Ty as he paused for a moment as if lost in thought, his eyes looking vacant like he was a million miles away.

"Ty? You sure you're ok? you're not coming down with something are you?" Lou asked, making Lisa also now watch the young man, eyes of all slowly turning onto him.

"Guys! I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired is all, "he replied with a smile, appreciating the concern they showed him but determined to show them it wasn't warranted.

* * *

After dinner Ty sat with Jack for a while, discussing Lucky and the future as far as he could see it at that time. He had heard from Bastion, the talks in London going as well as could be expected. The board still not impressed with Ty for not attending but accepting that until he was fully healed an Amy was ok, Ty's main focus was on his family and making sure that the woman he loved was safe, and well and functioning again.

"I got a call from the courts today," he said softly, His words making Jack look up at him.

"and?"

"the court case for Talon is next month, they said the evidence and statements from Brent and Britt will probably be enough to hold the charges and bring in a guilty verdict."

"and so, it should," Jack agreed, a look of satisfaction on his face knowing that vile young man was going to be held accountable for his actions

"they want me to testify" Ty explained, looking pained.

"how do you feel about that?" Jack asked, seeing the trepidation in Tys eyes.

"I…. I don't know, I want to do the right thing, I do Jack, but the thought of getting up there and having to relive it all, its…."

"I can see how that would trouble you, especially with Talon in the room."

Ty looked at his hands, "it's just hard Jack, knowing that my brother tried to orchestrate my own demise. They can't charge him with all of it, there's not enough proof. But drugging me, and the kidnapping, trying to…. um. in the warehouse, "

Jack watched the younger struggle to come to terms with the fact that his own blood had tried to kill him, not once but repeatedly. There was unfinished business there, between the brothers, Jack could see it, his eyes filled with worry knowing that Ty hadn't quite let this all go.

"so, you're going to do it? "Jack asked, "testify I mean"

Ty nodded, looking ill, "Yeah, I have too, he tried to kill me, Jack, Thomas knew about it too, and didn't do a thing to stop it all. And well Wade, all that time, he was working for Talon, going after my mother, and me…and"

"it's a lot to get your head around I know, but. Once it's done, I'm sure it will be easier for you "Jack soothed.

Ty swallowed and cast him a soft smile, "thanks', Jack, "

"I didn't do anything "Jack smiled,

"you're here for me, that's not, nothing, "Ty said back, "your help and support means the world to me"

"any time, son," Jack whispered back, "I'm here for you any time you need"

* * *

Ty left the ranch house for a walk down to the pond as the sun started to set, leaving a golden glow across the expanse of overshadowed blue sky.

He walked alone, telling Bruce to remain at the house, he needed some quiet, some time to think, and the pond always made him feel at ease when he walked along its banks. He took a seat on the upturned old rowing boat. His mind heavy with thoughts of the past, and what was to come. Ty's emotions covered a rather large and complicated spectrum now, from fear, to anger, to resignation to worry and uncertainty, the pending court case, although a month away now added to that foreboding feeling he had inside. Talon was behind the attack on Amy, he knew it in his bones, Amy had told him as much when she explained that Bray had told her about the envelope, and the articles and the desperate need he had to protect Amy from Ty and his type. This was Talon, using Bray as his weapon. And it made Ty sick to the stomach that he would target Amy to get back at him.

He pulled the letter from his back pocket. That yellow envelope with the Egret stamp making him feel even sicker. Carefully, he slid his finger down the adhesive, making it give way, the softly folded letter coming out as he unfolded it and looked at the words that made his heart and blood boil inside him.

 _{Amy,_

 _Precious, perfect little flower that you are. I see now what he sees in such an exotic creature. How does it feel to be a prize in this game that we play? A game that I play to win._

 _He's played his turn, made his move, my pawn fell by his hand, but It's my turn now my sweet, and I still have my knight in play}_

Ty took a nervous breath, re-reading the words, knowing they were penned by his brother, The egret on the envelope a dead giveaway to its origins. He was taunting him, showing him that he wasn't giving in and that Amy, was still firmly within his sights. This, the thing that terrified Ty the most.

He pulled out his phone, returned to him now from the police. Found in the bushes at Lucky near the main ranch house. Bray obviously leaving it thereafter Will handed it over to him, the phone wiped clean and free from any incriminating evidence.

He searched the contacts list, pressing a button, his eyes closed as he took his stand.

"I need to see you"

"What, no hello? "

"stop ok, we need to talk"

"really? Funny that, when I wanted to talk, you stayed silent"

"well, I'm not now ok" Ty rubbed his face, his heart thumping, "I want to end this, "

"end what?"

"look, when and where? We can talk this out and no one else needs to get hurt"

Silence. Tys eyes scanned the pond, an ache in his arm as he pushed the phone to his ear.

"when and where, "

"Well, I suppose you'll have to come to me,"

"fine, when?"

"tomorrow, 11am, "

"fine, 11am, we fix this ok, once and for all"

"very well, we can attempt, but Im not promising anything "

"just make sure I can get in, this needs to be just you and me…."

"of course, come to the 10th floor, and book into suite 109. we will take it from there"

TY hung up the phone, his head down as he sucked in as deep a breath as he could.

This needed to end. And it was up to him to make it happen.

* * *

Ty opened the bedroom door, looking in with a smile to find Amy already curled up under the covers, her shoulders to the bead head, her hands holding a book.

"Hey, I brought you some stew?" He said softly, his hands holding a small serving tray, "I wasn't sure if you were still asleep or?"

She smiled, a metered smile, as he placed the offering on the desk across from the bed. It was dark outside now, the family all winding down before they went to their respective beds. Tim had gone home. Respecting Tys request to leave Amy be. Jack and Lisa sat together in the lounge, enjoying some rare one on one time and Lou had retired to her room, to go through her now cancelation list for her wedding that was no more.

"how did you sleep?" Ty asked, taking a seat next to her, his jacket in his hand, he threw it from where he sat, the leather slapping onto the desk chair and hanging in a crooked fashion as it settled.

"ok, "she replied, Amy's fingers closing the book as she looked over at him.

Ty smiled, letting his finger run across the flannelette pajama collar, the soft fluffy blue material soft under his touch. They were buttoned up to her neck, as was the norm now, her sleep attire changing from her usual tee and sleep pants for winter to long sleeve, full cover flannelette sets. With the socks and the singlet under neither, it left not much but pretty little horse motifs for Ty to admire. He missed the days where she was confident and at peace with her image and her body. Now she hid from him. The layers of cloth keeping him at a distance. He loved her with all his heart, and he knew this was a coping mechanism for what had happened to her. A way to protect herself, but he would have been lying if it didn't make him feel like he was also now the bad guy, for simply being a male, and wanting to be near her, and admire her, body and soul. Bray had destroyed their intimacy, and although Ty was exceedingly patient and never pushed her for more than she could give, it didn't mean it didn't hurt, and it made him ache on the inside to be cast in the same die as the man who had done this to her. He tapped one of the cute horse prints on her collar, his lip curling as he did "cute, these new?"

Amy swallowed, and nodded, her eyes watching him as she tensed slightly, instantly making Ty's smile retract and his hand moved away.

"sorry, I didn't think" he whispered, his eyes moving to his hands as he put them in his lap. The rejection stinging again, but he was doing his best to hide it.

"no…. Its ok, "she replied, her hands taking his, "I…. I can't help it sometimes, I didn't mean to pull away"

Ty sucked his feelings down, this wasn't about him, this was about her, and he wasn't going to allow her to feel bad for needing time to heal. Not for him, not for anyone. He so wanted her to open up and wrap those arms around him again, press that body which he idolized and adored against his. Kiss him and let him kiss her. Love him and let him love her. But that damage, that pain was still raw for Amy and for now, he had to be happy with whatever she was willing to let him have. Be it a simple hug or a peck on the cheek, if that was it, he would accept it with open arms and remember that deep down, that love, they shared, was still very much there.

"so, you want some stew?" He asked again, deflecting her apology as not needed, "it's really good, Jack made it"

"no, I'm not really hungry, but thank you anyway. "she replied, turning slightly to face him, her legs curling up under her. "how was Bastion?"

"um he's good, the deal is progressing, seems he will be home in a week he thinks, we will have a debrief then" Ty exclaimed.

"so…. you'll be heading back to Montana then? When he returns, "her voice was low, and Ty heard the resonating fear of being abandoned in her tone.

"Um. No, I think I can probably stay a few more weeks, Bastion will let me know the extent of the deal parameters once he's back and I've been working from here anyway so," he squeezed her hand, seeing her smile, "I might have to go back end of November for a bit, but I'll be back for Christmas,"

"what about Thanksgiving? I thought you…." she asked, her eyes watching him, he had spent their Thanksgiving with her and her family, but the 22nd November was Montana's festive weekend, and the standing plan was for the family to come to Ty and enjoy the weekend at Lucky down there. This was however before any of this unforeseen drama and circumstance had occurred. The plans now lost in the chaos of the last few weeks.

"Um, I wasn't sure if you would be up for it, considering …." he whispered, "I didn't want to assume."

Amy looked at her hands, knowing he was trying to play it at her pace, but she could see how much her distance was waning on him. "I'd like to come if you're still ok for me too?"

Ty looked up at her, his calm and patient face breaking into a smile of relief and joy. "you're sure, you don't have to, I understand if you …really? You want to come?"

Amy nodded, her smile small, "just you and me though, is that ok?"

"Um, yeah, of course" he smiled, going to hug her, but then balking, not wanting to overstep or make her feel uncomfortable. "that would be great, I…. I…."

Amy smiled, and opened her arms to him, seeing the jubilation in his eyes, the same spark she had seen when she told him she loved him a day ago. He was clinging to any vestige of what they shared, her offerings to him, though small easily seen as wanted and needed in his eyes.

Ty gently put his arms around her and held her to him. His lips kissing the top of her head and he felt her relax into his chest. He shut his eyes, taking in her scent, feeling her warmth, happy to have her close.

"I'll let Greta know, "he whispered, "she will be so happy to see you again, she misses you being their every other weekend"

Amy smiled, although it wasn't seen, her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, her arms around his torso. She loved him so much, but that fear still gripped her heart. She knew as she held him to her, how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. She was starving him of the affection that had always come so easily between them. That spark was still there, she felt it inside, but it was cloaked, it was contained. The scars and the images she saw when she closed her eyes made it falter and flicker in the dark. She didn't mean to push him away. She didn't want to. But any advance from him, be it more than a handhold or a hug, a kiss to her cheek. It caused her to tense up and recoil. Pull away from the purest form of love she had ever known. And with each retreat, she saw the hurt in his eyes, she saw the way he tried to cover it, to keep it hidden from her. But it was there. And she hated herself for punishing him for something that wasn't by rights his fault.

"we could go riding "she whispered, "we could make it a road trip and take Rumble back at the same time"

"Um…Yeah, ok, we could do that," Ty smiled, pulling back, his eyes watching her, the idea sounding better by the moment, maybe a weekend away just the two of them was exactly what they needed, "is he ready to go? "

Amy nodded, "I've had Caleb and Grant working with him over the last week, building his confidence, he's ridable now," she explained, her natural affinity with what she did, starting to shine through again.

Work always was her go too when she was stressed, it gave her peace and clarity, and that was something she needed right now.

"ok, well, it's a date then. The weekend of Nov 28, you, me, and Rumble heading for Montana"

The sparkle in his eyes making her smile grow.

Amy settled back against her pillow, scooting herself down further under the covers, Ty doing the same after he kicked off his boots and his belt. his smile now unable to be contained. His eyes on the ceiling, his body reclined back on top of the comforter. Amy placed her book on the bedside. Hit the lamp to off and rolled onto her side, facing him, seeing his chest rise and fall, his hands woven together as his eyes closed.

"I love you "she whispered,

Her words, so soft and quiet, making his head turn slightly in her direction. Those green eyes warm and welcoming as he took her offering and let his hand side from his chest and take hers.

"I love you too Amy" he whispered in return. "always"

"I know this is hard, I know I'm driving you insane with my constant up and downs, but... I just want to …let you…."

Ty pressed his finger to his lips, his head shaking from side to side, "you don't need to apologize to me, I understand ok, I know how hard it is to come back from where you are, remember. "He also rolled over and propped his head up on his elbow. "you helped me, you were patient and understanding when I couldn't deal with it either. So…its ok, I'll be here, I'll always be here, no matter how long it takes for you to …."

"what if …. what If I can never …what if I …" she trembled, "I can't expect you to….to…. it's not fair on you…you didn't sign on for …"

"hey…. stop …. right there!" he said, his voice a little louder, his chest lifted, and he propped himself up a little more. Those green eyes holding hers tightly, seeing the insecurity flooding through her eyes "I love YOU Amy, all of you, and if this is all you can offer right now, then I'm good with that, "

"you say that, "Amy said quietly, looking away, "but I see it in your eyes, Ty, you want more, and I just don't know if I'm ever going to be able to give that to you again. "

Ty ran his hand across his face. Not knowing what to say.

"you'll get past this, I know it, we will get past this, "he replied, "I'll wait for as long as it takes. "

"and what if I never get over this? What if I can't give you what you want, what you need, what then?"

"Amy, "Ty said, "I…I…. We will get… I can handle it"

Amy sat up, her eyes fixated on him now, seeing the retreat from him on this conversation topic, and wanting to make her point.

"don't tell me that you are ok with the idea of never touching me or kissing me, or making love to me again? because that's a lie, and you know it" she challenged, "I can't expect you to just turn that off, "

"It doesn't matter, "he pleaded, "it will come back Amy, it will take time, but it will trust me."

Amy took a breath, her fears getting the better of her. "and what if I don't want it too"

The room fell silent, Tys eyes darting to hers as he sat up and hit the light. "what are you saying, Amy?"

Amy looked at her hands, her fingers playing with themselves, she didn't mean it, the words she knew had stung him when they left her lips. But she felt terrible for what she was putting him through, her mind was in turmoil now, trying to find a viable solution. maybe cutting him loose to find love with another was the way to go, someone that could love him in the way he needed, maybe that was the kindest and most loving thing she could do for him.

"I…..I don't know what I'm saying ok, "she whispered, "I just hate hurting you like this, you have been so wonderful and patient with me and you're so gentle all the time, never pushing me or ….but I see it, Ty, I see how much it hurts when I pull away or I don't respond to you. "She sniffed, as he ran his hands through his hair, his eyes filled with exasperation and defeat.

"ok, I'll admit that its hard ok, and I'm sorry if my actions have made you think that your hurting me, but believe me, Amy, please, you're not, Yes I miss being close to you, yes I miss being intimate with you, but that doesn't mean I want to leave you. Or not be with you. I told you way back when we first started dating, that I wanted something long-term, something that was forever, this, right here, is not a permanent thing ok, I know we can find our way back from this, "

"I hate him Ty, "Amy whimpered, her eyes welling up as she looked away, "I hate what he's taken from us"

Ty pulled himself over to her and gently put his arms around her as she cried into his chest, His arms holding her as once again the night hours heard her trembles and sobs,

"Shh, Babe, it's going to be ok, I promise you, it's going to be ok"

He held her there, on the bed, their bodies close and needing comfort from each other. Ty's head on top of her's as she cried against all the pain and fear Bray had left inside of her.

Her body finally calming as she looked up at him through tear stained eyes.

"I…...I want to try, …Ty, I …. I'm just so scared" she whispered,

He looked down on her, empathy in his eyes and he let his lips rest on the top of her head, "Its ok, there's no rush…. shhh"

Amy moved and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling Ty love his head and lock eyes with her, not doing anything but watch her and follow her lead.

Amy took a small breath and sniffed away the tears, her body straightening slightly as she swallowed and held his gaze.

"kiss me" she whispered, her lips slightly parted as she sat still before him, Ty looking apprehensive, not wanting this to be a forced issue.

"Amy, …." he replied, "its …. don't need to prove..."

"kiss me," she said again, "please, I …. I want you too…."

Ty looked at her lips, so damp with tears and still so inviting, "argh, I don't…. you don't have to do this …Amy I …."

But before he could say another word, Amy leaned forward and pressed her damp lips to his. A gentle connection, a simple press of one set to the other. Ty not moving, just holding still, feeling the warmth and keeping his response to her closeness and her touch controlled. She pulled away, watching him, her mind ticking over the sensation and how it made her feel. Ty still motionless, his body close, but still, waiting for her to make the next move.

She swallowed, and straightened herself again, she was sitting across from him now, cross-legged under the comforter, Ty sitting side on, one leg pulled up and tucked under to balance himself on such an angle.

Amy licked her lips and took a breath, her wet eyes watching him. "kiss me."

Ty swallowed, seeing her resolve, she hadn't pulled back or repulsed from the touch she just initiated. So that in itself was progress. He rolled his lips, wanting to feel hers on his again, but his own fears were now restraining him. What if he did move forward, what if in taking her offer he went too far, and she recoiled from him again. Scared of him... terrified by his touch, if this was too soon, he could cause more damage than good. It could take away any chance they had to fix the damage that was between them.

"Ty, please, I want you to..." Amy said again. "please, kiss me"

Ty ran his hand through his hair as he felt her hand take his, and gently pull it to her cheek, where she placed it gently and held it in place, she shut her eyes, Ty feeling the tremble inside her, his hand starting to move away. But she stopped him. Holding it still.

"please, "she whispered, her eyes closing as Ty took a moment, then slowly, and carefully moved his face closer to hers, his breath on her skin as he pressed his lips to Amy's. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, one of love but control. His mouth hardly moving as their lips touched. He turned his head slightly when he felt her lips move on his. His return gentle and innocent as he held the contact in place. Taking her lead, following her cues. When they finally pulled apart, their eyes watching each other for a reaction. Amy licked her lip, seeing Ty's lips curl slightly at her gesture,

"that was nice" she whispered, seeing that curl grow,

"yeah, "he replied, not knowing what else to say, so deciding to keep quiet.

"you taste nice" Amy said with a small flash of a smile, "minty" her hands back in her lap. Her comment making Ty raise his brow and nod.

"so, do you" he whispered back, "strawberries"

Amy grinned, and settled back onto the pillow, "lip balm"

"argh, that explains it" he chuckled.

His smile fell still, and he took her hands in his, his thumbs running over them. "you didn't need to do that you know, "he said, "not that I didn't like, it, because I did, but you've got nothing to prove, not to me"

Amy took a moment before she responded. "I know, but I do have something to prove to myself, and I did that for me…but thank you... I want to stop feeling like this Ty, so…. Maybe I need to "

"As I said, there's no rush Amy, take your time. I not going anywhere ok, "He smiled at her, his eyes falling to her hands as he suddenly became aware that her fingers were bare.

Amy looked down, pulling her hands away from his grasp, seeing the confused look in his eyes as he searched her fingers for what should be in residence there.

"Your …. rings?" he whispered, his green eyes coming up to meet hers, looking for answers.

"I…. I put them in the drawer," she whispered, her eyes downcast, "I …. I don't feel like I should wear them while I…. while I can't be who you …. I'm not her at the moment, I'm not the girl you…. asked to…marry you."

Tys face fell, his heart splintering with the idea of her classing herself as not worthy to wear his ring.

"Amy, you are the very same girl I asked to marry me. please, don't do this to yourself, I love you, I asked you because I love you, you, no one else…. you" he motioned to her with his hands. Looking like the bottom had fallen out of his world.

"Try to understand ok, "She explained, "It just doesn't feel right, not for me right now. I love you too, I do, but until I can be who I know you need me to be, who I want to be… I just can't…. I want to be her again Ty, I do, and When I am. I'll put them back on…." she swallowed looking at the drawer, "unless, …you want to …. if you want them back I …."

Ty rubbed his face, he was trying his hardest to understand and stay in her method of thought and process. But this was not easy on him at all, he heard her words, he sorts of got the meaning. But his heart just kept looping over the fact that she had taken his rings off and basically said their relationship was on hold until further notice. That their engagement was off, not because she didn't want him. But because she wasn't somehow, in her mind, worthy of it. His mind reeled on him. What did this mean? Where they a couple, should he even be in her bed? Her home? What was the kiss then? Was that just a test to see if they still had a spark? Was this all her way of backing out graciously? Cutting with loose on some misguided notion that this was what he needed or wanted as a guy?

"No, I don't want them back" he replied, his voice a little shaky as he tried to come to grips with it all. He always over thought things, it was just what he did, and now he was terrified that in his willingness to be there for her and go at her pace, he had systematically given her the out she had been looking for.

"I gave them to you because I love you and I want to be with you, "he sat up and let his legs fall off the bed, his back to her now as he covered his face and tried to control his mind. "that hasn't changed, not for me…."

Amy rolled her lip, seeing her words had confused him. "I'm just…."

"has it changed for you?" he said, cutting her off mid-sentence. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but he thought he'd ask it anyway since it seemed to be a night of revelations and declarations.

"No…I still want to…I want to be with you Ty, I just need to find me again, be me again, and I need to do that…. alone…for now"

"so,. what does that mean ALONE?" he asked, still not looking at her, for fear of breaking, "are we…...broken up? Or?"

Amy didn't answer, she just looked at her hands,

Ty stood up and took a deep breath, the pain in his chest fracturing him on the inside.

"Ty…I …...I still love you"

He nodded, his fingers pressing into his eyes, his world imploding, "I love you to…"

"please try to understand" she whispered,

He nodded, as he took a shaky breath, he didn't, he far from understood, but he was trying, she was confusing him, making him feel unstable and unnerved. One minute she was kissing him, wanting to try, the next she's pushing him away, denying his love and his promise to her and their future. He was in total flux, he didn't know where to turn or what to do. She said she loved him, she said she wanted him, but then she asks him if he wants his rings back. That she needs to be alone.

He turned to his jacket and picked it up, his heart in pieces his mind confused. He would do whatever she wanted, and if being away from him helped then, even if it killed him on the inside, he would do it for her.

"where are you going?" she whispered, her bare socked feet walking herself over to him as he picked up his duffle that sat in the corner of the room.

"Um. I …. I think maybe I should sleep in the loft, "he whispered, "you asked for space so…I don't feel right being in your bed."

Amy's eyes teared instantly, "no…. please, I don't want you to go."

Ty stopped, his own emotions now to bruised to cover, "I….I don't know what to do Amy, with one breath your saying you want space, you need to be alone, then you're begging me to stay, I want to help you, to do what you want….but …..I ….I should just go"

Amy took his arm, making him stop, she could see how hurt he was. He was confused and had no idea how to make her feel any better. She had perplexed him, and she felt terrible for it.

"stay, "she whispered, "please. I didn't mean it, Ty, I …. I don't know what I mean anymore"

They stood still, holding their ground, neither knowing what to do to make it better, to find that center they had before.

"can we please go to bed?" she asked, feeling the fear in his arm as he stood, bag in hand, jacket in the other.

Ty took a breath and let his bag fall to the floor, Amy taking his jacket from him and putting it back on the chair, "don't go, I don't want to be alone, I need you, Ty, I really do"

He looked at the floor, his words failing him, he had nothing left to give, he felt her hand take him as she finally got those eyes to look at her again.

"If you need me to go, I'll go, "he whispered," I'll do anything for you Amy, anything at all, "

Amy shook her head, "I want you to stay, "she replied, "I …. I can't sleep unless you're with me"

Ty pushed the air out from his lips as he walked with her back to the bed, his hand pulling the comforter down, so she could climb back into its warmth. Amy made herself comfortable and lent back against the pillow as she saw Ty rub his face and undo his jeans, he walked over to the light and turned it off and continued to change in the dark, his way of not being confronting. Amy seeing him moving at the end of the bed as he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and pulled off his socks, her eyes becoming accustomed to the dark as he walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down. He stopped, taking a moment as he calmed himself, and then crawled him, keeping to his side as he pushed his arm behind his head and reclined back. His eyes on the ceiling as he steadied himself. His heart in pieces his mind in confusion. He was trying to be strong, to be the man she needed. But it was destroying him. He was struggling, and he couldn't share it with anyone. He shut his eyes, his other hand quickly wiping away the tear that escaped his eye. He had to keep it together, he had to be the rock. For her. For Amy.

He took another shaky breath and held it briefly as he felt her body snuggle in next to him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. It was all she could offer, all she had to show him that even though she was broken, she still needed his love and his strength.

Ty moved his head gently and kissed the top of her head, feeling her snuggle her head in response further into his shoulder. A simple gesture but one to show her she appreciated him being by her side.

His eyes closed, his arm around her as she slept next to him. The love of his life, damaged and broken with him having no idea on how to fix her and make her whole.

All he could do was be there, love her when she let him and end this torture the only way he knew how.

His mind flicking to his appointment the next day, the 10th floor at 11am.

It ended then. Once and for all.

* * *

to be continued


	98. The Prodigal Son Chapter 98

**Chapter** **98**

Ty didn't really sleep that night at all, is mind was plagued with the fallout from Amy's conversation and the constant flip-flopping of her emotions and feelings. Then there was the unknown and trepidatious possible outcome of the meeting that he now found himself on his way to attend. He had given the excuse of an emergency at Lucky Alberta that desperately needed his attention to get the time away, not wanting to explain or discuss the reason for needing to see Talon face to face or the danger that kind of meeting entailed either. He knew if any of the family found out what he was up to, they would instantly rally to stop him, citing it was too dangerous, it was reckless, Talon couldn't be trusted and so on. But Ty wasn't up for the condemnation of his choice, he knew the risks, he understood the danger, but he needed to end this, he needed to take some control back from those who had stolen it from him. Talon had been the cause of Amy's pain, he had set Bray on the collision course that led to her being hurt. And it was a clear as crystal to Ty that Talon only did that to hit back at him, and he wasn't going to allow that to simply slide on by without at least trying to set it right or pull his nemesis of a brother to task.

He felt sick to the stomach, his hands wrapped tightly around the jeeps steering wheel as he drove along the road heading for Calgary's higher society district.

The words that he and Amy had or better yet, hadn't said still rattled through his mind. It distracted him, it made him uneasy, his focus split on the task at hand and what Amy had implied with her not wearing his ring and wanting time to be alone. An alone that wasn't quite what it inferred it was either, this confusion over what she was actually asking of him was what was doing him in mentally.

He rubbed his face. He felt out of control, lost, adrift in a sea of anger, frustration, confusion, and disbelief. Nothing he could think of as a solution would sit straight for him. He suddenly looked up, his hands suddenly pulling the jeep violently back to the left side of the road, the large truck tooting at him in annoyance as it shot past him, almost colliding with his truck. Ty pulled over, his knuckles white as he looked aimlessly out at the road, the dust of the passing vehicle still settling around him. He shook, the near miss shocking him as he shut his eyes.

He sucked in a shaky breath, trying to steady himself. He needed calm, he needed to focus, otherwise, he wasn't going to be able to handle what was to come. He needed help.

He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, his hand still shaking as he pressed the screen.

"Hey, um where are you right now?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Brother? You sound terrible? You ok?"

"UM …. No…I need a favor; can you come and meet me?"

"Yeah sure brother, where are you?"

"I'll text you the address ok, "Ty shut his eyes, blowing out yet another steadying breath "um… don't say anything to Amy or Jack ok, "

"Ty? What are you doing?" Caleb asked, his hand placing his hat firmly on his head as he walked towards his truck

"I'll explain when you get here ok, just do as I say,"

* * *

"Amy. I have some tea for you?" Lou said, her voice soft and friendly as she opened the bedroom door. Her smile slipping into a compassionate look as she saw her sister curled up on the bed, still in her pajamas "Amy? Are you ok?"

Amy slowly sat up, her face looking lost as she pulled her pillow across in front of her and hugged it tightly. "No, Yes…. I don't know" she whispered,

Lou put the tray down and came over to her sister, shutting the door behind her, so they could have some privacy. "was that Ty I saw leaving before,"

Amy nodded, "he's going to Lucky for some emergency, "Amy said, "but I think it's more of a way to get away from me for a while "

"Amy, why would you say that Ty hasn't left your side for more than a few moments since you came home, "Lou explained, a little shocked by the comment. "he's been your constant bodyguard, he even told dad he couldn't see you unless it was cleared by him"

Amy didn't respond, she felt terrible for how she had pushed him away the night before, he had been nothing but supportive of her and she had rewarded that commitment and understanding by turning on him and pulling away, not only from their physical relationship but from him and their future too.

She still loved him dearly, that warmth he brought forth in her had never truly gone away. But that warmth wasn't enough now. The thought of actually being close to him, to loving him physically panicked her. She felt used, she felt unlovable. And she feared that even though he had not given her reason to doubt him, he would find her tainted now. Not desirable. That their love, once pure and perfect, sensual and electric would now not mean the same to him. Her fears tore at her, making her think that it would be kinder to simply keep him at arm's length, then to make him face the fact that she was used, that she bore the scars, though temporary in sight, of another, man's scorn.

"Amy, talk to me," Lou said, she could see how unsettled her sister was, the doctors had warned them that there were several stages of healing that Amy was going to have to face and endure. She seemed to have turned her hate and pain on herself now, and onto Ty, regardless of whether it was acceptable or warranted. Her anger and her fear were internal now, a fear of not being worthy of love or being able to offer it in return.

"I feel like I'm dying Lou, on the inside I mean" she whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore"

Lou came closer to her sister and hugged her, "talk to me, let me help you"

Amy sniffed and rested her messed up head on her sisters shoulder "it's all such a mess Lou, "

"what? You and Ty? Did you two have a fight?"

"No, it wasn't a fight, I just said some things that hurt him, and …" she stopped, "I will be amazed if he ever wants to even look at me let alone touch me again"

Lou took in her words, starting to catch the hidden story in Amy's statement. "he didn't try to force you, did he? because its way to soon for that kind of pressure and ..."

"No Lou, Ty would never do that, never, "Amy protested, "he's been nothing but patient with me, that's the problem, Lou, I let him close, and then I panic and push him away, "she rubbed her face, feeling lost, "I want him, I need him so much, but the moment he's near, I feel….I feel Bray's hands on me and …..I just can't let it go there. I …I…."

"of course, you can't, it's too soon, Amy you need to give yourself some time to heal, why are you rushing? why is Ty rushing, he should know better than this"

"No Lou, he does, it's not him, that's just it, I keep sending him all these different signals, one minute I'm asking him to kiss me, the next I'm telling him I'm not engaged to him anymore and I want to be alone!, I practically banished him to the loft last night in one breath and then begged him to stay in the next"

Lou watched her sister, seeing the turmoil in her eyes, "He's confused, he's hurt, and he's trying to understand, but how can he…. When I don't understand what I'm doing or saying myself"

"Amy! stop…. Just breathe" Lou said, taking her sister by the shoulders and calming her down, "breath ok, just take a moment and breathe"

Amy took a few deep breaths and shut her eyes, the strain of it all weighing on her, "I love him Lou, but if I don't stop this, I'm going to chase him away, I just know it"

"will you stop!" Lou smiled in sympathy, "Ty isn't going anywhere, trust me ok, "

Amy looked at her hands, feeling overrun. Her fears destroying her. "You should have seen his face, Lou, when he realized I wasn't wearing his rings anymore, he was shattered, it was like I ripped his heart out and …."

"Ok, look, yes, I can see why that would have rocked him, "Lou agreed, her brow raising, "can I ask why you're not? wearing his engagement ring? Or your promise ring?"

Amy took a breath and ran her hand along her naked fingers. "I don't feel worthy too. I…. I can't give him what he deserves, "

Lou opened her mouth, her pain for her sister's misinterpretation of her lover's needs broke her heart.

"he deserves and needs more than what I able to give him, He needs someone to love him as much as he loves them, with all their heart and body and soul. "

"Amy, he wants you, anyone can see that," Lou questioned again, "he wouldn't stop when you went missing, he left the hospital, against the doctor's orders, he snuck out during the night. He was hurt and in pain and he refused to rest or stop until he found you. "she touched her sister's cheek, "does that sound like a man who doesn't want or need you!"

Amy shook her head, her eyes welling, "that was before, before he knew what…. what he…he did to me"

Lou fell down to her knees in front of her sister, trying to make her understand, seeing the real reason for Amy's sudden pull back from Ty and his love. "Oh Amy, please don't tell me you're worried he's not going to see you the same way anymore or feel the same desire for you now?"

Amy sucked in a shaky breath, her hands fumbling with her Pajama top as she undid the buttons.

Her face turned to self-loathing when she slowly pulled open one side to expose her bruised and marked breast.

"how can he not, "she sobbed, "I'm hideous, he's never going to want to touch me again if he sees this, he's going to know that…. that he was there, that he …. that he touched me too "

She pulled her top shut and curled over, her sobs racking through her body as she cried. Cried for the man she loved, cried for what she had lost, cried for herself and her need to be loved.

"Oh Amy, "Lou breathed, pulling her close, she owns eyes damp as well. She held her younger sister closer to her and tried to take the pain away, her heart aching at the sight of what that man had done to her sibling.

"those marks and bruises will fade love, just give yourself some time, you've both been through a really traumatic event, and you both need to take it day by day"

Amy sniffed and held onto her sister, "I feel so dirty Lou, I can't make that go away"

Lou kissed Amy's head and held onto her, "shh, ok, just shh, it's going to be ok, I promise you, Amy, these feelings that are haunting you now, they will pass, it's going to be ok"

* * *

"Ty! What are we doing in the Sumer set Towers in downtown Calgary?" Caleb asked as he walked alongside a visibly shaken and nervous Ty.

"I said I'd explain, and if you give me a moment, I will ok" Ty cut back, guiding him over to the lobby lounge and looking at the large sofa, motioning him to sit.

"ok, Im listening, "Caleb said,

"I need you to do something for me ok," Ty whispered, his eyes glancing at his phone, keeping an eye on the time.

"ahuh, I got that much, so what is this 'thing' you need me to do? "Caleb pushed, "and why are you making me keep it all secret squirrel?"

"This is the apartment block where "he paused knowing Caleb was going to react as soon as he said his name. "Talon is staying and I…"

"of for the love of …...Ty! what is wrong with you!" Caleb almost yelled, rubbing his stubbly jaw, "haven't you learned your lesson already! or don't you remember the copper wire, the burns? The electricity!"

"Look! I know ok, I get it, But I got a plan this time ok, "Ty cut back, "that's why you're here!"

"and what am I going to do? Hey? Ring the morgue when I find your dead body! Are you serious! there's a restraining order against him for a reason, Ty, you're not supposed to be here!"

"OK! I know, but I have to stop this Caleb, "Ty growled, "he was behind Amy getting hurt, and I won't let that happen again, not because of me"

Caleb looked away, Not knowing what to do, "you're insane! he's dangerous!"

"yes, but he's contained here, there's a guard and he had an ankle monitor, so it's not like he can do much now can he!"

"Ty! for Christ's sakes Brother! are you listening to yourself, this is Talon! he orchestrated a crazy man to take a hit at you and then aim for Amy! all from the safety and security of his apartment room. No one's safe around him. Especially you!"

"I can't let this go Caleb! Amy is in a world of hurt right now, Skyler might never walk again and it's all because of me ok!. he's my brother and none of this would have happened to any of them if it wasn't for their proximity to me!" Ty looked away, the anger and pain taking hold. "I can't let him get away with this, I just can't. What if he tries for her again!"

"Ok, OK! what are you planning on doing" Caleb asked, not liking it, but seeing that Ty wasn't about to let this go?

"I've got him to agree to a meeting with me at 11am, I'm to book room 109 on the tenth floor"

"Jesus Ty are you sure about this?" Caleb looked worried,

"yes, I'm sure, we are just going to talk, and I'm going to find out what he wants from me to…to end this once and for all"

Ty looked away, he knew Caleb's concerns were warranted. But he had to do something, this couldn't go on.

"and what if you taking a long walk off a short cliff is his solution to all of this? "Caleb asked, trying to make Ty see how bad of an idea this was, "what then, you going to do yourself in? end it all and give him what he wants"

"No, "Ty growled, getting to his feet, his plan not feeling so iron glad now. "this has to stop brother, he hurt her, I …I can't let that happen again"

Caleb stood up, and came to his friend, his hand on his back, "ok, I get it, I do, I saw Amy too remember, I was there, I want him to pay too, tell me what you want me to do…." He rubbed his face again, worry in his blue eyes, "you know I have to help right, Amy would kill me If I let anything happen to you"

* * *

Ty waited for the elevator door to open and stepped out onto the tenth floor, his hand holding a room key as he walked along, his head low, baseball cap in place with aviators, being recognized now wasn't going to assist him at all in what he had to do.

He swiped his key card across the door pad and it beeped, turning green as he turned the handle and let himself inside. A quick glance back down the corridor as he pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Bruce how are you" Jack said, seeing the security detail sitting on the porch, coffee cup in hand.

"can't complain, Mr. Bartlett, "Bruce said back, his face stoic as always.

Jack looked over at the family barn, noting Ty's jeep was missing from its usual place.

"you not out with Ty?" he asked, Bruce never left Ty's side since the incident on the Rise, he had made Ty and Amy his priority focus since the screwup at the engagement party,

"He's headed to Lucky Sir, emergency supposedly with one of the horses, said he wouldn't be long" Bruce explained.

"and you didn't go?"

No sir, he asked me to stay with Miss Amy, she's a bit fragile today and Ty wasn't planning on any other stops apart from Lucky."

"Oh, ok, then, well, carry on" Jack saluted him and went inside, not liking the words 'fragile' being used to attain to his granddaughter.

He walked into the lounge and saw Lou come out of Amy's room. She looked strained and drawn, her face giving away her feelings.

"everything ok?" Jack asked. Now even more worried.

"No, not really, Amy's had a bit of a meltdown, I've made her take some of those sleeping tablets the doctor gave her, she's resting now."

"she ok? what triggered this?" Jack looked towards the door, considering going in and checking on her himself.

"No Grandpa, please leave it ok, "Lou said, "its sensitive, and no offense but your gender isn't going to assist at the moment, hence why Ty isn't here, and Amy is upset"

Jack pieced it together, "oh…. I see. "he rubbed his jaw "this isn't Ty's doing, is it? Expecting more than…."

"No…" Lou corrected, "far from it, it's more the other way around, Amy's having a little trouble seeing past this moment in time. She's concerned with…. she's worried at how Ty is going to perceive her moving forward." Lou didn't want to go into details, it was not really a conversation she wanted to have with her grandfather.

Jack mulled over her words, the story gaining clarity as he did, "she can't think he's going to judge her on that? He's not that kind of guy? "

"I know, but, she's hurting, and like I said, she's not looking at this big picture wise" Lou explained. "She will be ok, I've told her to get some sleep and then call her counselor later on this afternoon. "she walked away from the door her mind ticking over, "I might take her out tomorrow, have a girls day, see if I can change that image she's currently holding on herself."

"do you think she's up for that?" Jack asked,

"Actually, yes, I do, I think she needs to start living again and stop hiding. Something horrendous happened to her. But the only way she's coming back from this is to reclaim her life and move forward again. "Lou watched Jack, wanting to help her sister in any way she knew how, "if she stays where she is now, he wins, that arse-hole who attacked her, that evil vile man who planned this, they win! and I won't let that happen"

Jack nodded, "Well, I don't see Bray getting out of that metal hospital anytime soon, if ever, and Talon, well, he's due for his day in court in a few weeks, so let's just hope they both get what they deserve, and we can all just move on with our lives."

* * *

Caleb paced back and forth in the apartment building lobby, he looked nervous and strained, He didn't like this, even though he agreed to it.

The play was simple, Ty had gone to talk to Talon, and Caleb was to call the RCMP if he didn't come back within an hour. Ty had given Caleb access to his phones GPS tracking app, so he had a bead on him in the hotel. If that blip left the premises, at least this time, they were going to be able to track him.

It was a crude and rushed plan, made up on the fly by Ty when he realized that just storming into Talons room wasn't a viable or safe option and Caleb was well aware, that if he didn't agree to participate, Ty was going to do it anyway, without back up or support. This was, ultimately the best of a bad situation.

* * *

Ty walked into the suite, a typical high-class establishment, large lounge, big windows, master bed and spare room, opulence everywhere, nothing but the best for the clientele. He walked over to the window and looked out at Calgary as it spread out before him. His mind lost to its charms as the door to the adjoining suite opened and a tall thin man, dressed in a dark suit looked through, he eyed off Ty and then looked back the way he had come.

"follow me," he said gruffly as Ty moved and walked towards him, his heart pounding as he came closer. This was it, the moment of no return.

* * *

"where the hell are you?" Jack boomed into his phone "when I ask you to set up a schooling session, I kinda mean today!"

"Sorry, Jack, had an emergency I had to attend to, ok, I'll be back this afternoon, I'll do it then "Caleb walked around the lobby, Jacks tone not making his nerves any easier.

"what emergency! "Jack asked,

"um… and emergency, I can't explain right now but we will be back soon ok, it's all good" Caleb shut his eyes, he wasn't good under pressure.

Jack stopped, this was the second time he heard the word emergency come up on this day, and it was way too much of a coincidence to let go,

"we? Who's we?" he pushed,

"Oh, I mean me, just me, yes, no one here but me" Caleb danced around a bit, the beads of sweat of his forehead making him look guilty.

"just you hey, "Jack reasoned,

"Yup, just me" Caleb laughed nervously,

"well, you sort your emergency and then get that arse of yours back here before supper, do you hear me?" he held his tone, "and tell Ty, Amy's not feeling too well, "

"yup I'll let him know," Caleb said, then froze, screwing up his face as he realized what he had just done.

"what the hell is going on Caleb and trust me…. It is the truth this time ok"

* * *

Ty walked through the next suite, room 110 he presumed, it was empty and unused. but part of a linked wing which had adjoining split doors.

The man opened the next side door, ushering him through, this room. Not actually a room but a service alcove area, filled with cleaning equipment and trolleys used by the housekeeping staff.

They went through one more door and came into a suite that did look lived in. This one was larger than the last two and had a master room, three other rooms, large floor to ceiling windows and a large spaciously and opulently designed modern feel interior. Clean in lines of white, silver and black, it oozed wealth and modern class. From the shining surfaces to the highly polished floors of black slate. It was perfection. Clean and cut to show style and taste.

Ty stopped and waited near a large white leather couch, his hat now in his hands, his aviators perched on his chest pocket of his jacket.

The master bedrooms door opened, and Ty's eyes held the cut of his older, more elegantly dressed brother, silver suit, black shirt, blood red tie. His shoes matching the shine off the floor with their brilliance. That black hair slicked back, and perfect, those eyes deep and sharp as a knife.

"You stayed true to your word," Talon said coolly, looking his brother up and down, noting the old jeans, the leather jacket, the rough, yet handsome look he wore so well.

"I told you I would come didn't I" Ty cut back,

Talon nodded, looking at his man who stood near the window, "give hector your phone,"

Ty swallowed, "now why would I do that Talon, the last time I gave you the benefit of the doubt, you had me tied to a metal chair and electrocuted"

"fair enough "Talon smiled, walking slowly across the room, "then may I ask that you turn it off?"

Ty moved awkwardly and pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting the power button and silencing the screen. Holding it up as proof and then pushing it back into his jeans again.

"thank you, "Talon smiled, "I simply want to talk uninterrupted, your quite safe Ty, please take a seat"

Ty chuckled to himself, "yeah right, I'm about as safe as a sheep in a den full of wolves"

"you can trust me, Ty, I mean you no harm today," Talon said softly, walking to his desk and taking a seat behind it.

"Today" Ty whispered, "well that's big of you, Tal, I can just feel the love"

"sit please, you wanted to talk, so, let's talk, what is it that you feel you need to share with me" Talon smiled the most perfect of smiles, his eyes dark and broody as they cut Ty in two. The other man moving to the master door and taking his post.

"can we talk alone, I said I wanted it to be just you and me" Ty pushed, this minder wasn't part of the plan.

"that's a little unfair of you, Ty, since you came with back up, a blonde-haired blue-eyed cowboy to be precise, who is currently being escorted from the premises by security I might add"

The color drained from Ty's face as he swallowed and took his seat. "well, you don't think I'm going to take you, at your word do you Talon, you've given me no reason to believe a word you say is true. So, I have to protect myself"

"that is true, brother, we have had a rather rocky start to all of this haven't we. I feel that if we had just been able to meet in a more, shall we say, sophisticated and civilized way, all this nastiness may have been avoided. "

Ty rubbed his face, Caleb's plight now an unknown. His phone off, losing any contact he had with the outside world. This was starting to feel like a mistake. He was once again, vulnerable and alone.

"I suppose, if you'd just come to me, in the first place without all the subterfuge and secrets over who you were and alike, it may have been different" Ty agreed, playing the game, biding his time.

"what do you want Ty, what brings you to my home, "Talon crossed his fingers on the desk, looking at his younger brother, playing the coolest of cool personas.

"I want to know what you want? "Ty said honestly,

"what I want?"

"yes, what do you want from me, to make all this stop," Ty asked,

"I have no idea what you're referring to Tyler, "

"stop ok, this is just you and me now ok, no more games or riddles or double talk. Tell me, brother to brother, what do you want to end this"

Talon watched Ty, his mind curling the question over and over again,

The silence getting to Ty, his nerves breaking through, "you want the company, fine, it's yours, I'll sign it over as soon as I'm MD, you want my money, done, give me an account number and I'll have it transferred to you within the hour. The ranches, the property, the family trust, all of it, draw it up, I'll sign it, right here, right now, "

Talon smile curled, "oh you do love her don't you"

Tys face stilled, knowing now what it was that Talon was after. "you can have it all Talon, just leave her alone. "

"and there it is, the white knight defending his princess. "Talon grinned, seeing how uncomfortable Ty was now.

"just leave her out of this, "Ty warned, "this has nothing to do with her or her family"

"Oh, but that's where your wrong Tyler, it has everything to do with her, "He rocked back in his chair, seeing the tenseness in Tys eyes, "she's your Achilles heel, without her, your nothing"

Ty looked down, swallowing hard, "I'm asking you Talon as your brother, what do I need to do to make you leave her alone," he asked, his voice cracking slightly as he realized Talon was and always would be one step ahead of him. He knew his weakness, and he wasn't scared or afraid to use it.

"that's simple, brother, leave her, leave Heartland, leave it all, walk away…. turn your back on it without explanation, cut off completely and disappear. "Talon smiled, seeing the knife slide into Ty's heart. "walk away from all of it, the money, the company, the trust, the family, and most of all, walk away from her, and I'll call the dogs off" he took a breath, seeing Tys eyes fall to the floor, "disappear Ty, and your precious Amy will be safe"

"I can't do that" Ty whispered,

"then we have nothing to discuss, "Talon said matter of factly, losing interest in him.

"wait! "Ty said, getting to his feet and seeing the guard moved, Talons hand moving to hold him in place. "why? I offered you everything, but you still won't stop until I have nothing left? Why?"

"because then you will understand what it was like for me!" Talon spat, "I had nothing, I was denied my birthright, hidden away like a mistake in a country that didn't understand my brilliance! I was stripped of my wealth, my family, my name, given to peasants to raise. My own mother denouncing me. My Father forsaking me!"

"I had nothing to do with that!" Ty snapped, "I didn't even know you existed! neither did dad!"

"I fought my way to the top, I clawed and fought to get where I am now. My wealth, my status, was all my creation. And I vowed that one day when I was able, I would destroy the man who denounced me. "

Ty rubbed his face, "you did, you fucking had him killed! you tricked him, and you destroyed him, "

"he deserved it, he turned his back on me. To cultivate you in his image, the chosen one, the one who didn't deserve it, who showed by his actions and his morality that he was unworthy"

Ty looked perplexed, his anger flaring now, "He didn't do shit for me Talon, dad avoided me, he sent me away from him every chance he got. Mom was the same, I spent my entire life without either of them giving two shits about me or what I was up too. That's not a privileged life, that's hell, trust me, I lived it, I may have had money, and status, but I would have given that up in a heartbeat to have parents who actually gave a damn about me!" Ty shook, trying to make his older brother understand. "this vendetta you got against me, for being the heir, being Brad Borden's son, it makes no sense, it's based on this illusion you've created about how I was raised and my father's abilities to be a parent. It's all Lies Talon, everything you cling too, everything you hate about me and what you think Is real, it's all lies!, you and I brother, have more in common than you realize, he may have not been there for you, but he sure the hell wasn't there for me either, not in the way I needed him to be."

The two warring brothers fell silent as their words hit home. Both now on their feet, both standing the other down.

"you want her to be safe, then leave. "Talon finally concluded, "leave her and so will I"

"I can't, and I won't "Ty declared, his chest heaving, "just like you couldn't and wouldn't leave Kim"

Talons face contorted, the name rocking him to his very core.

Ty seeing the weakness and going for the jugular. "arh, you didn't know I knew about her did you, "he said softly, "the one woman who stole that dark heart of yours"

"this is over" Talon said, as he turned to walk away, his dark eyes back on Ty as he changed his posture and crossed his arms across his chest." you leave, now, disappear, forget about testifying and the girl, and I will see to it not another hair on her pretty head is harmed. "

"you hurt her, and I will make sure that Kim's story and all the ugly truth about the man who offered her the world comes to light, "Ty lashed back. "she's here you know, in Calgary, my cowboy downstairs has her in a safe place. Just waiting for me to give her the go-ahead,"

"your bluffing "Talon snarled,

"really, "Ty smiled, his hands still tightly across his chest. "you Talon aren't as smart as you think you are, Bray was rather talkative, he told Amy quite a bit about your relationship, your dealings at Indigo, how Kim became suspicious of you and chose to run away, back to Bray"

"she left that idiot! he was undeserving of such a flower "Talon snarled, his demeanor changing, "she never chose him over me!"

"well, that's not how Bray tells it, he said she kicked you to the curb, saw through your lies and deceptions. "Ty smiled, "your status, your money, didn't win out, in the end, did it"

Ty was playing a dangerous game, he had never seen Talon off balance, the mention of Kim and her relationship with him had caused him to falter and lose control of his otherwise calm and cool exterior. His inference that Bray had also won over him making him even more unstable. The tale Ty was spinning may have not been, the complete truth, but it was working and as long as it kept Talon of his game, it was a step int he right direction.

* * *

"Caleb, where is he!" Jack asked as he stormed into the lobby, his face looking worried,

"he's upstairs Jack, he's talking to him, I've got his GPS, on his phone, it went dark there for a moment, but now it's up again, he's on the tenth floor"

"this is insane!" Jack growled, "that boy, he's going to be the death of me!"

"Look, Jack, he's trying to fix it ok, he told me to call the RCMP on the hour, and he's got like 20 mins to go, "Caleb rubbed his face, "I've also got to wait here for some girl, Kim is her name? she's been helping Ty,"

"Kim?" Jack said, the name ringing familiar but not quite memorable,

"yeah, she's meeting me here, seems she's got a stake in this too?" Caleb looked baffled, he only had so much information, Ty hadn't filled him in on all of the inner workings of his plan.

* * *

"this is done Tyler, I am not wasting another second with you and your foolish stories, "Talon challenged,

"they're not stories Tal, they are the truth, and I can see you don't like it being known, "Ty pushed back again, "Kim's a rather remarkable lady, she's given me a fair amount of insight into how you work and …."

"You're walking a very thin line Tyler, I warn you now, stop or suffer the consequences" Talon stepped forward, his face like an etched stone carving now. The guard on the door also moving, Making Ty take a few steps back, his hand holding his phone securely in its grasp. Hidden by his folded arms. The screen active, the GPS on. Amy had recorded Talon before when he had kidnapped Ty and made her watch on via his phone as he electrocuted him. He knew he was too smart to fall for that again, and it was only a matter of time before this all went pear-shaped and he found himself in some real danger. All he needed to do, was hold out, until the hour clicked, then goad Talon into making a move and have the RCMP crash the party. He wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one. Talon would be right there, Ty under threat, and Talon on the scene. It was a risky move, Ty was aware of it, and he would have to play it to the wire. But at least then, Talon would be done and there would no longer be a threat to him or to Amy.

If getting a little roughed up brought that about, that was a price he was willing to pay.

"not nice hey, when the boots on the other foot, when someone you care about is under threat," Ty said, "she could go down for this you know, her part in Indigo, but she's willing to take that hit, just to stop you once and for all? "he took a step away as the guard moved to the lounge in front of him. Ty's fingers sliding the phone into his side jacket pocket and keeping it hidden.

"enough, "Talon snapped, his dark eyes glaring at the guard, his attention back to the desktop as his long finger hit a phone button making it flash. Tys eyes instantly diverting to the other doorway where two large men came through the door.

Ty looked back at Talon, keeping his smile on his lip, while he scanned the room, the odds were now banked against him. And he knew he still had a least ten or twenty minutes until the call went out to the RCMP.

"take him," Talon ordered, "he wants to play with the big boys, show him what that actually means"

The three men advanced on Ty's position making him back away behind the couch. His hands now out, fists curled,

"Come on brother, what happened to just you and me" Ty called, "or are you scared you can't take me on your own"

Talon held his gaze, the anger growing, "you're a child, boy, why would I be scared of the likes of you"

"well, you seem hell-bent on removing me, so…. I'm starting to think Kim was right, you do have little man syndrome"

Talon raised his hands as two of the men in dark suits came around and flanked Ty, his eyes darting from one to the other as they rushed him. Grabbing his arms and pinning him to the wall, Ty grimacing as his shoulder pained, but not giving in.

"come on brother, I'll make a deal with you hey! you and me, one on one, winner takes it all" Ty looked from one set of aggressive eyes to the other, his body now not able to move as Talon circled the desk and slowly walked over to his younger sibling. "unless your too scared to come down from that ivory tower of yours? "

Talon smiled, it was a dark smile, filled with malice "you are a wonder Tyler, I must say, coming here today, trying to play me at my own game. Leaving your precious little angle unguarded"

Ty swallowed, a moment of doubt and panic flickering through his eyes. As he held his brothers gaze.

"tell me Ty, being the smart boy that you are, how well, do you actually know these security people you've employed?" Talons smirk increased as he saw the color drain from Ty's features, his head shaking slowly from side to side.

"n…o you're just trying to …." Ty whispered, the large hands holding him still as Talon came closer, the gloat in his black eyes now making Ty's stomach churn.

"am I, I warned you, Tyler, "Talon reached forward and patted Ty on the cheek, Ty's face filled with anger and panic as he curled his lip.

"don't you dare touch her!" He snarled, "I mean it, I swear I'll…."

Talon grinned, the tables turning once again, "you'll what, throw some more insults my way, try to upset me by playing the x girlfriend card? please, …." He leaned forward and pressed his two bony fingers firmly into the socket joint of Tys left shoulder, letting his body weight flow through his arm.

Ty stood his ground, his face contorting with pain as he clenched his teeth, not willing to give in to the sheering heat that tore through his healing shoulder joint.

"I just need to make one call Tyler, and its done, that little princess pays for your indiscretions again."

"NO!" Ty hissed, his eyes rolling slightly as he groaned and tried to take the onslaught his brother's weight was inflicting on him. His body tensing as Talon turned his fingers and increased the pressure.

"No? No? what? What can you possibly offer me now that will stop this from happening? "His glibness making Ty hiss with discomfort.

Ty pushed his head back, his head against the wall, his pained eyes on the ceiling as his body buckled as his shoulder turned to fire, those rough hands holding him still as Talon took his moment and took his time. His victory and dominance over his adversary complete.

"OK!" Ty growled, his teeth clenched. "OK! I'll leave, Goddammit! I'll go! you win!"

"too late, "that offer is off the table now," Talon said glibly, his hand pressing his phone his thumbs typing feverishly on the screen.

"check him," he commanded as he waited for the line to pick up, Tys eyes darting from Talon to the other two men as the thin man, with the dark suit started to rifle through his pockets, pulling out his wallet, car keys, sunglasses and finally his phone. To which he held it up and noticed the recording button being on. He clicked his tongue as Talon looked back, the phone in view, Talons look one of victorious benevolence as the thin man's fingers let the phone fall to the floor, his boot crashing its heal down on it and shattering the screen. Ty hissed and shut his eyes, unable to move, his face now stricken with fear as he looked back at his brother.

"NO!...Don't…please …you've got me…. please, just leave her..." Ty pleaded, feeling the pressure release from his shoulder as he remained pinned to the wall. His eyes watching on in horror as Talon pressed the screen. His face smirking as he typed.

"it's as simple as pressing ...send and... it's done!"

 _{its time}_

 _{secondary target}_

 _{yes, I have the primary with me}_

 _{consider it done}_

Talon severed the line, holding the screen up before Ty so he could see the messages that were sent. Ty lunged forward, the men holding him tight.

"You FUCK!" he yelled, "you're a fucken coward! Don't you dare!"

"Shhh, brother, it will be over soon, and then you can take a moment before my men here end this personally and permanently, it's poetic really, your brave attempt to save her has made you ... fail her once again."

"NO! "Ty screamed, his shoulders pulling against his adversaries. Ignoring the pain as he wrestled to get himself free. "NO!"

* * *

"Kim? "Jack said, seeing a pretty woman, with long blonde hair and large blue eyes come through the apartments main doors, she looked like she was looking for someone. Jack stunned by her resemblance to Amy only a few years older.

"Caleb?" she asked,

"Um no, Jack, but that's Caleb," he guided her over to the other cowboy who looked at his phone.

"two minutes" he breathed

"Ty said I was to meet you here, this is about Talon?" she asked, looking worried.

"yes, Talon is …." Jack started to explain.

"Yes, I know, Ty has been talking with me for the past few days, he's filled me in on what had been happening. I've already spoken to the RCMP this morning and told them about Bray and Talon and what happened at Indigo and my part in it. They now have the proof they need to link Talon to the illegal export trade, I did the books for my father, I covered the transactions, "she looked away, feeling guilty, "I don't care if they charge me, this has to end, I promised Ty I wouldn't stay quiet anymore"

"You…. Ty's been…." Jack looked perplexed, Ty's secret covert activities were not related to business calls and meetings for Lucky at all it seemed like he had led them to believe. This had been going on since Amy's Attack, he had been planning this or something along these line for days. Playing in the shadows, keeping the family in the dark. It may not have played out in the exact order or timeline he had intended, but that intent, Jack now realized was definitely there.

"Talon is dangerous Jack, I was fooled by him once too, he conned me into helping him "She explained, "he destroyed Bray, and I let it happen, I let him use me, he fooled me, and I didn't see it until it was too late,"

"That Bray you're so happy to defend, isn't an innocent in this, he assaulted my granddaughter" Jack cut back,

Kim dropped her gaze, "Yes, I'm so sorry, that should never have happened, Bray called me not long after I got out from under Talons spell, I'd moved to Priddis from Okotoks, away from Bray and Talon, you know, a clean break, he sounded upset and was wanting help. He told me that he had to save someone, some girl who was being hurt, who has blinded like I was, I tried to convince him to get help, but he wouldn't listen he's not well, and …."

"it's not your fault, it sounds like you got out just in the nick of time yourself," Jack said, softly,

"this is all such a mess, Talon is behind this, I just know it, he has to be stopped,"

"so, why are you here today? Why did Ty want you to join us?"

"he said that he needed insurance, that he was playing a card that was dangerous, and if I was here, then I may be what he needed to tip the scales, "she explained, "I want to help Jack, your granddaughter got hurt because of Bray's unstable obsession with me, I need to fix this"

Jack rubbed his mustache, shocked at the realization that Ty was willing to put another person in harm's way to make his plan work. This was not the Ty Jack knew, this was a manic Ty who would try anything to get what he wanted, and this made him just as dangerous as the monster he was fighting.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to an officer Hartley, "Caleb said, "he's in charge of the Moyoto case, "

* * *

"Bruce? why are you in the house?" Lou asked, seeing him walking towards Amy's room,

"I was just checking on Miss Amy, making sure she was safe and secure as is my charter?" Bruce said, stopping in his tracks and looking at the older Fleming sister.

"well, she's asleep, I just checked on her, so I think you can go back to the porch," Lou gave him a curt smile, she didn't like Bruce all that much, his military background making him unapproachable and slightly rigid.

"yes mam, please inform her I'll be taking my break soon, so …., she needs to inform my replacement, Corbin, if she wants to leave the premises, he will be with her till sundown"

"yes Bruce, "Lou smiled,

"thanking you mam, you stay safe and well," he turned on his heel and walked back to the porch his face the permanent scowl that made Lou look at him with disdain.

Lou gathered up the washing from the machines and walked out the mudroom door, her eyes seeing a dark-haired man in black sitting on the porch.

"you must be Corbin," she said,

"Yes, "he said shortly, "Bruce has gone to his trailer on break I will be on duty until…."

"sundown "Lou smiled, this guy was younger, buffer and rather handsome, a vast improvement on Bruce and his roguish style.

"well, I'll let Amy know of the change once she wakes," Lou said as she walked down the porch steps and headed to the clothesline.

Those dark eyes glancing back at the mudroom door briefly as it closed.

* * *

Ty sucked in a shaky breath, his face racked with pain as another fist pulled into his now tight and spasming stomach muscles, he groaned and locked eyes with his assailant, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing the pain that enveloped him. He licked his now bloody lip, His body shuddering under yet another impact. The two larger men holding him to the wall as the thin more pointed one drove home hit after thunderous hit.

Talons phone beeped, he looked at the screen, a smirk on his lips,

He held the screen up to Tys faltering eyes, getting him to read the text.

{target acquired and removed, it's done}

Ty taking a shaky breath as he pulled forward again, a wave of pain flying through him. Tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to fucken kill you!" he yelled. His body overcome with grief as the words on the text hit home.

"no… Tyler, you're not going to do a thing, or Im going to systematically take out every person you hold dear, one by one they will fall, maybe that old cowboy will be next, easy hit Im sure. I'm going to watch on with satisfaction as you live your life with the knowledge that she died because of you, that justice, that will be enough for me"

"co…ward" Ty sobbed, spitting the blood from his mouth to the plush carpet, "fucking coward, she…. she wasn't part…. of this…you had me... you didn't need to..."

Talon turned around raising his hand to stop the assault on his sibling.

"they're coming for …you…" Ty breathed, "Kim told them, all of it…. she told them, she …."

Talon grabbed Ty's face, his consciousness flickering slightly with the pain and the grief "speak up baby brother, who's coming?"

Ty let out a painful whimper and let his head fall forward. His eyes blinking as he moved his feet, trying to find his center. The room kept losing focus, his shoulder was hot and screaming, his gut felt tight and hard like a washboard and he could taste blood when he swallowed. His mind numb as he tried to stay alert. The texts words running in a constant loop in his destroyed eyes.

"Amy, …." he whispered to himself, his world imploding around him, the fight in his tone now gone. It couldn't be true, it was a lie, it had to be. He couldn't just, just like that, not after everything they had been through. He was bluffing, he had to be... Ty's world didn't work without Amy, if she was truly gone, then there was nothing left for him now.

Talon roughly threw Ty's head aside, "we need to leave" he snapped, directing his comment to his hired help.

"Sir you can't, you're not sanctioned an outing today, the monitor will go off "the thin man explained.

Talon looked down his leg to the black box around his ankle, "get him out of here then!" he growled,

"what do we do with him, boss, we can't just dump him in his room, not like this, he'll talk, and there's way too much security on this building to get him outside to the car unnoticed. If we can hide him till dark, we could…"

Talon stormed over to Ty again and held his head up by his hair, seeing those green eyes were still open, a bloody pain full sneer across his tortured face, "your fucked, … it's done, I hope you rot in HELL!"

Talons face turned cold, his body shaking as he stormed over to his desk, pulled open the desk drawer and pulled out a silver handgun. Ty's eyes lifting to him as he heard him load the chamber and flick the safety. He strode back to where Ty was held, seeing the contempt in his eyes as he pressed the gun barrel to Ty's shattered chest.

"do….it!" Ty sobbed though tormented breaths, taunting his brother "you've taken the only thing I care about, so…go on….do it!"

Ty's face was smeared with tears mixed with blood, his eyes filled with grief over the thought that Amy had been taken out by his own security protocol, One of The people he had hired to protect her had been on Talons payroll all along, his heart aching with the thought she was gone, the thought of not having her in his life making a shot to the chest seem a welcome release.

Talon glared at Ty and pressed the gun harder against his now quivering heart, Ty's eyes defiant as he held his gaze.

"DOT IT!" he yelled, the grief overtaking him as he trembled, nothing mattered now. She was gone. He was done.

* * *

"Lou?" Amy said sleepily as she walked out the mudroom door, her eyes a little bleary as the afternoon sun caught her off guard, the sleeping tablet she had taken had knocked her out for a good portion of the day. Now not long past twelve, she looked around the ranch, her eyes landing on Lou as she hung the clothes across the line in the cool breeze.

She was in a tee and jeans, Ty's hoodie around her shoulders as she stepped down the porch and walked over to her sister. Her mind not paying heed to the man who suddenly seemed rather interested in her appearance on the porch.

"Amy, your awake, "Lou smiled, seeing her sister grab the other end of the bedsheet she was trying to hang and help her throw it over the line. "how did you sleep"

"Um…ok, I think, I don't remember much past putting my head on the pillow"

Lou smiled and put her arm around her sister, hugging her as they turned back to the house, both of them stopping in their tracks and holding their breath when the man, from the porch, now stood before them on its edge, gun drawn, pointing directly at Amy.

"Corbin" Lou gasped, moving to shield her sister, "what is …."

"Sorry Lou, I'm only actually contracted for her, but since you're here and you've seen me, I'll have to make it a two for one"

Amy gasped and pulled close to her sister, her eyes looking around the ranch grounds but seeing no one in sight. Their faces filled with fear as Lou put her arm around Amy and held her close,

"please, this is…. you don't need to do this…." Lou pleaded, "we can sort this out, I…. I have money "

"sorry Lou, she's bought and paid for, it's just business, "Corbin said back, his lack of compassion seen easily in his eyes.

"this is Talon" Amy whispered, "isn't it, its Talon who's ordered this!" he voice grew with anger as she glared back at him. "this is all him isn't it"

"shh miss, just keep it calm and steady and I'll make it quick," he said.

Lou letting out a quick sob and she watched him square the gun and move his finger to fire.

"don't look, Amy, just don't look" She wept, pulling her sister close as they shook, waiting for the sound that signified their end. No help within earshot, the ranch strangely still and quiet for midday. The crack making them jump. Amy crying out and then grabbing her sister as she realized she hadn't been hit by anything but Lou's protective arms.

Both girls opened their eyes and looked across the lawned area, Corbin clutching his chest as he fell from the porch to the ground. The gun falling from his hand and landing on the soft grass.

A stoic and ready for anything Bruce standing to point on the far end of the porch. Legs a shoulder length apart, arms straight, Gun drawn, smoke curling up from its barrel.

"Bruce!" Amy almost yelled as they both took to flight and ran past the fallen man and bolted behind their savior.

"are you both unharmed, no injuries, ricochets, backlash?" he asked looking the two women up and down assessing their condition. The sound of gunfire, bringing the ranch hands out of the barns in the distance and alerting the ranch staff.

"how, how did you know!" Lou asked, her hands shaking as Bruce walked them back towards the door, leaving them for a moment as he went to check the body, going through his pockets and retrieving his phone.

"a hunch, "he said, "I'm paid to look at all the angles, scope the threat, protect and serve" his fingers working the screen, that scowl getting worse when he saw the texts.

"ok, Lou, I need you to go inside and call the RCMP, explain there's been a shooting of a hostile on the premise and we need assistance. state my security code 224335, "he pressed the screen and looked at Amy as she watched him in shocked horror over what had happened.

"this was preordained, as you are now aware, so I have sent a completing order back, this will keep whoever organized this hit off our scent until we can inform the police. "

"so …. you said I was dead" she whispered,

"affirmative, "Bruce said," breathing space Amy, that's what we need"

* * *

"RCMP! - step away from the door! "

The room went into chaos as the doors to the executive suit flew open and a quandy of RCMP officers flooded the room. The two men holding Ty let go and ran, officers, flying after them and tackling them near the adjoining door. Talon turned away from his brother, the gun still at his chest, seeing the police, his face contorting as guns aimed in his direction.

"Put the gun down Mr. Moyoto!" one officer bellowed. Ty swallowing deeply as he still lent against the wall. His eyes falling onto the Jack and Caleb at the back of the hallway, now visible with the doors open and askew.

"put it down!" the officer ordered again, "NOW!"

"He broke into my suite," Talon called out, "he tried to assault me, officers, I had to use force to detain him, to protect myself"

"put the gun down" the officer bellowed again "I won't say it again Mr. Moyoto, "

Talon looked back at Ty, his anger resonating through those dark eyes, "I still win, she's dead, and you're to blame..."

Ty shut his eyes as his chest heaved, Talon lowering the gun for a second then, in the split of a second, changing his mind, his hand lifting the barrel and discharging the gun as the RCMP let fire.

Ty felt the bullet whizz past his ear and embed in the wall next to him. His legs giving way as he slumped to the floor, the pain, the grief, the shock, overwhelming him.

Talon fell, that silver suit taking on a red stain as it soaked up the crimson blood that ebbed from his gut. His cold eyes open and they stared back at Ty as he covered his face with his hands and wept.

Jack running in past the mayhem, Caleb at his side as they knelt down next to their fallen comrade. The devastation all over his face as he fell apart before them.

"hey son, come on, it's over, it's done" Jack soothed, his arms around his shoulders as Ty collapsed in his emotional distress. Caleb looking at Jack in shocked confusion. Not understanding why his best friend was beside himself with grief. Two officers came over and looked Ty over, "get a bus, this one's in shock" one called out, "he's also got some lacerations and bruising"

"Amy," Ty spluttered, those wet tormented eyes looking up at Jack, not knowing how to tell him. "she…. he …he she's dead Jack…. he…took her from me."

Jack's face turned white, hearing Ty's sobs as he fell against the old cowboy's chest. Caleb looking on in stunned silence as he pulled his phone from his jeans and hit the screen. He stood up, his face racked with worry as He looked back at Jack, Ty now inconsolable between his arms,

"LOU! where are you!" Caleb demanded, "LOU...will you shut up! Goddamn, where's, Amy!"

"she's right here!" Lou said in a shaky voice, there was this man, and he tried to …...but we are ok, Bruce, he saved us, the police are here now, but we are ok" Lou stopped, hearing the panic in Caleb's voice, "Caleb? why are you ...what's wrong!"

Caleb's face filled with relief. His eyes nodding to Jack in the affirmative seeing the same flood of diminished fear and rolling happiness cover his face as well.

"Put her on Lou, now, put her on the phone, "Caleb demanded.

"Hello?"

Caleb stepped away slightly, hearing her soft voice, it was shaken but it was definitely her," Amy, is that you"

"yes, Caleb, it's me, "

"thank Christ, you need to talk to Ty, he's in a bad way, I'll explain later, but you need to let him hear your voice, so he knows you're ok"

"ok, where is he, I thought he was at Lucky, Caleb...what is going on! there was this guy, he was with the security team, he tried to shoot and Lou!"

"Amy, shh, just talk to him ok, just tell him you love him, that you're ok. "

Amy waited as she heard voices and other people in the background her eyes looking at Lou as she watched on in confusion. They stood in the kitchen, the police out the front talking to Bruce as he explained what had happened and why there was now a dead body lying on their lawn.

Caleb came over to Ty as he sat in a crumpled ball on the floor, Jack beside him, his arm around his shoulders.

"hey brother, here, look, "Caleb said, not able to get his attention. Ty's head just rocking from side to side as he fell into the darkness around him." TY, brother, she's ok, listen to me, ok, she's ok, here, "

Ty looked up, not believing Caleb's words, his eyes red, his face contorted with pain as tears fell relentlessly down his cheeks. His eyes falling onto Caleb's outstretched hand as he pushed the phone to his friend's ear,

"Listen Brother, Listen, "

"Ty? TY? Is that you?"

"Amy?" Ty whispered, looking up at Jack and then at Caleb, his face changing from unbridled grief to tears of joy, "baby, is ….is that you? "He pulled his legs in under him as he pressed that phone to his ear, his hands shaking as he started to realize she was ok.

"yes, Ty…. It's me, are you ok, where are you?" she asked, her face now filled with concern, he sounded terrible, his voice rough and broken, he took a deep breath and shut his eyes, the relief washing over him like a wave on a tropical beach. He didn't care about the pain in his shoulder, or his gut now, none of it mattered, all he cared about was holding that phone to his ear and hearing that voice that he loved so much.

"he said, he showed me the text, I thought you…. I …. I"

"I'm right here Ty, its ok, I'm ok, shh, I'm fine, "Amy whispered, hearing the quaver in his voice "its ok, please don't cry, I'm ok"

Ty nodded, his body giving in, his shoulder was screaming now, the pressure Talon had inflicted on the joint making him hold his left arm up against his chest.

"I love you Ty" she whispered, hearing him suck in a painfilled breath,

"I love you too baby" he whispered back, his eyes closed as he felt Caleb take the phone from his fingers. His body tremoring in discomfort.

Ty's head fell back against the wall as two paramedics came through the door, Jack standing up as one checked Ty out, one looking at Talon and calling for a stretcher.

"Amy, "Caleb said, his voice low,

"Caleb, what the hell is going on, where are you! is Ty ok?"

"we are at Talons apartment, "Caleb began,

"Talons apartment? what are you …. what happened? Is he ok?" Amy yelled,

"yes, he's fine, he's a bit shook up, took a few hits, but he's fine, now he knows you're ok, that bastard told him you were dead! "Caleb looked at Jack rolled his eyes and took the phone,

"Amy, "

"Grandpa, your there too, why is Ty at Talons! what is going on grandpa!"

Lou looked at Amy in confusion," it's a long story, ok, I'll fill you in once we are home, just stay put and wait for us. I think they might take Ty in to get checked out, but just stay there ok, "

"checked out? For what? Is he hurt? Grandpa!" Amy heard Jack talking to someone else off the line "just stay there, I'll explain when we get home" the phone went silent.

"what's going on" Lou asked,

"I have no idea, All I know is Caleb, Grandpa and Ty are at Talons place, and there's been some kind of fight."

* * *

to be continued


	99. The Prodigal Son Chapter 99

**A/N: Here you go guys..as requested, not as long as my usual installments but how can I deny you a sneeky mid week fix. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 99**

"where is he?" Amy voiced. She had ignored Jacks request to stay at home. And was now barreling through the hospital emergency rooms doorway with Lou running along behind her, trying in vain to slow her down.

The hospital had braced themselves for the frenzy that was to come. The RCMP releasing a statement that Talon had been shot dead after a standoff with the RCMP which resulted in him drawing a gun on his young brother and threatening to shoot him. The media where everywhere, with every news channel and paper, magazine, blog or online reporter ready to get any part of the story that was breaking across the North Americas. Links to the illegal export dealings, backdoor deals with officials, companies involved both in Canada, America, with links to Australia and South Korea. The camera showing the apartment building that was Talons temporary home, now a main police investigation zone. There was mention of the up and coming trial, the attempts of Ty's life and the threat to his family not to mention the impact on the company. There was even one small online reporter who mentioned a possible link in the fallen crime kingpin's workings and the sudden and really unexplained death on Brad Borden himself.

Speculation and sensationalistic journalism were writhe with all accounts of what had happened bending the truth and making the real story get lost amongst the hype.

Amy had heard some of it on her phone as Lou drove her into Calgary to see Ty, the story saying he had been injured at the hand of his brother and was currently with the doctors at Cross Bow. His condition unknown.

Her eyes flicked through the screens, catching glimpses of the RCMP, the Paramedics running into the apartment tower, sirens, people being guided out onto the pavement. Police blocking off areas of interest and just unstructured mayhem in the aftermath that followed the gunshot confrontation.

This was truly horrifying, Ty had sounded so torn up when she had spoken to him. His voice hardly recognizable, the final image on her phone, one that made her look away, that of a black bag on a stretcher. The coroner in tow, the reporter telling their audience that the fallen was no other than Talon Moyoto himself.

"Amy!" Jack growled seeing her running over to him, her feet barely touching the ground as she grabbed his arms and looked up into his old eyes, " I told you to stay put."

"where is he Grandpa, the news is saying he's hurt, that Talon tried to kill him!" Jack flashed his eyes at Lou who gave him an {I tried to stop her but….} kind of look.

"settle ok, just calm down" Jack soothed. Trying to steady his frantic granddaughter and pull her back to normal speed.

"where is he!" she asked again.

"he's ok! the doc's just checking him out now, he's fine, "

Caleb came back around the corner, from the nurse's desk, the pretty blonde from the apartments at his side.

"Any news," Jack asked, his eyes moving at the sudden breakout of yells and flashes at the front doors where Lou and Amy had only just come running from. Security guards converging on the space and trying to restore order. "this is getting out of hand" Jack said softly, "you shouldn't have come, he didn't want you caught up in all of this"

"I need to see him, Grandpa, he sounded hurt, I need to make sure he's ok" Amy explained. She had one of Ty's hoodie's on, zipped up to her neck, the hood over her head so all that you could see of her was some blonde bangs and some rather large sunglasses. She had learned how to hide from the lenses, she had been with Ty long enough to pick up on some of his tricks.

She turned to Caleb who touched her shoulder, "the nurse said he should be out soon, the police are just about to talk to him so…. we might have to wait for a bit."

Jacks eyes turned from soothing to concern in a blink. "where is he? What room?"

"Um, I think they said room 15, at the end of the corridor, they are trying to keep him as far out of the way as possible. With all this media and stuff out here" Caleb looked at Amy. "he's fine, just a bit banged up"

"you must be Amy?" the blonde woman said, making her presence known to the sisters as they instantly turned her way.

"yes?" Amy whispered, about to move and head for her loves room. "and you are?"

"I'm Kim, Kim Stephans,"

Amy stopped, she pulled her sunglasses from her eyes and looked at the woman who stood before her. "your…...your…. Brays Kim?"

Kim nodded, not liking the title but accepting it, "I'm so sorry for what he did to you, I feel responsible as …. somehow, ….it just shouldn't have happened, not to you, not to anyone"

Amy swallowed her attention on the blonde who stood before her. She looked like an older version of herself, big blue eyes, long blonde hair that fell softly around her features. She was a little more mature, slightly taller, but if you didn't know better you could have sworn they were related.

"that maniac attacked her!" Lou cut in, defending her sister, "if you knew how unstable he was why didn't you…"

"Lou, "Amy said, halting her sister's tirade, "this isn't her fault either, none of it is, "

"Ty said you were a special one, I can see that now, "Kim said, her smile regretful, "I do hope he's ok"

"you've spoken to Ty?" Amy asked, her eyes going back down the corridor as a few RCMP officers talked near the junction.

"yes, he contacted a few days ago, I told the police everything I know about Talon and the illegal animal trade, all of it. I couldn't let him get away with this any longer, not after he sent Bray after you and Ty"

Amy saw the officers move towards the corridor, her eyes flickering back to Kim and giving her a small smile. "I…...can we, can we talk later, I …I need to see Ty,"

Kim nodded and motioned her on, Jack now on the phone to a local legal office, knowing that there was a very good chance that they were going to be needed.

Amy pushed open the door to the examination room, she stood near the pulled curtains and peered around them. Her heart fluttering with relief as she saw Ty sitting on the exam bed, dressed only in his jeans, the doctor re-strapping his left shoulder with a large thick elastic bandage. He looked tired and drawn, his face strained, as a nurse wiped a gauze across his lip and bathed the cut near his chin.

Ty winced again as another intern made him sit up a little straighter while pressing his stomach, Ty gritting his teeth at the contact, Amy chewing her fingernails when she saw the busing across his belly.

"ok, Ty, I think your good to go, your gut going to be a little tender, and you may find you feel a little nauseous for the next few hours. But all in all, nothing major was damaged."

Ty nodded, the other doctor now pulling the bandage around his shoulder tight and securing it. His shoulder throbbing as it was strapped tight. "keep this arm elevated ok, the joint is still in place, but there's substantial bruising to the tendons around the socket, you need to rest it and not use it for at least a week. I'd even consider the brace again for a few days if I were you"

"I'll be fine, "Ty sighed, the nurse helping him get to his feet and assisting him to pull on his leather jacket. "sorry Ty, that tee-shirt of yours is evidence now, the police have requisitioned it.

Ty nodded again, his bare chest moving under his jacket as the nurse moved the other arm over his injured shoulder, the sleeve hanging loosely as Ty held his hand up to his chest and hooked his thumb into the cross bandage that spread across his pectoral muscles.

"you can stay here for a bit ok, let that morphine injection kick in. The police will be in to see you in a moment"

The doctors let him lean against the exam bed, his head down slightly as he pushed air out through his now slightly open mouth. The curtain pulled back by the nurse, suddenly bringing a scared and trembling Amy in to view.

"Oh. um …." the nurse spluttered, realizing instantly who she was, as Amy had pulled her hood down when she entered the cubicle.

"Ty?" she whispered, looking terrified for him, his good arm leaning heavily on the bed as his head turned to look her way, his green eyes capturing her instantly through his hair as he stood up a little more and sucked in a shaky breath, his lip quivering at the sight of the one thing he had thought he lost came into view.

"Amy!" he breathed, as she ran across the room, her body colliding with his, her arms around him as she felt him tremble and grab her to him with his one good arm. Her head looking up to him as his hand encapsulated her cheek, the tears now flowing between them, Amy sucked in a breath and grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling him down and letting her lips finally find his. The kiss filled with emotion, relief, panic, and fear as they both cried into each other's mouths.

"I...I thought you were, that he…. he…." Ty said, his voice raw and he kissed her again, he couldn't even bring himself to say it for fear of waking up and finding out this was all a dream. His hand holding her face to him. Not wanting to let her go in case the moment was snatched cruelly from him.

Amy kissed him back, once, twice, again and again, her mouth not wanting to break the connection, her hands around his neck holding him close. Feeling the fear that radiated within his soul.

"I'm here, "she whispered, "I …. I'm ok…"

Ty pulled back, taking a breath, his forehead to hers as he looked into her eyes, his hand wiping the tears from her cheek, "I thought I'd lost you. I thought …, "

Amy smiled between sobs, seeing how terrified that notion was for him. He let his eyes walk over her for a moment, "they didn't hurt you did they, Caleb said some guy tried to …."

Amy nodded, "he tried to, he was working with the security detail, he…. he was going to shoot me and…." Amy took a breath, the reality of it all hitting home, "Bruce shot him. He…he saved us"

Ty smiled, his hand holding her close, the pain he was in irrelevant to him now. The only thing he cared about was Amy and keeping her safe. "I love you, he whispered, god I love you so much…."

Amy smiled, her salty tears now mixed with his as she kissed his lips again. "I love you too Ty, I'm so sorry for ever making you doubt that…" She took a breath and took his good hand. She needed to clear the air, make him understand what had happened between them. "when I saw the news reports that Talon had tried to shoot you and that you were hurt, it made me realize just how much I do love and need you. "her hand touched his cheek, "I'm sorry for pushing you away, I really am, you are my world and I can't imagine my life without you in it. "

Ty gave her a small smile his eyes on the floor, "As long as your safe, that's all that matters to me. "he whispered, "you are my life, my everything, I know it's hard for you right now, but please, don't shut me out, I need you to Amy, I'll do whatever you need, I swear, but please don't ever think I'm better off without you. Because It's not true, I can't do this without you, without your love."

He took a shaky breath again, unable to hide the fear that she had installed in him when she pushed him from her the night before. He loved her so profoundly now, that not being with her, or having her taken from him, or kept from him was the same as having his heart ripped from his body.

She was a part of him now. She was more than just a partner or a girlfriend, or a fiancé, she was his other half, the Ying to his Yang. The left to his right. He just didn't work without her. He was in free fall without her wings around him.

Amy stepped back, seeing the damage to his abdomen and the tight bandage that wrapped his chest and left shoulder. The bruise on his jaw. Her hand gently touched his abs, making him-him inhale at the contact, the smile a painful one, but a smile all the same.

"your hurt," she whispered, her fingers tracing the bruise. Her hand sliding up his chest and resting on his injured arm that held there.

"I'll live" he whispered, his eyes on her as she looked back down at his body, her hand tracing his pec muscle and gently wandering back to his abdomen, Ty kept as still as he could, her touch making his muscles twinge, but in a good way, the pain raw but sweet.

The moment was broken as the curtain pulled back, Jack looking through at them both a little flustered, "ok, sorry, to interrupt but the RCMP want some answers and the legal team I just spoke to said to stay quiet until you had representation"

Ty looked back to Amy who now had removed her hand, his happiness over her touch making the threat of officers and legal teams seem mute.

"Have you talked to them?" Ty asked,

"no, not yet, but Caleb and I and that Kim, are on their list," Jack said quietly, "they are wanting to know why you were in Talons apartment when there's a restraining order against him, posted by you for your protection. You being there is raining some questions "

Ty swallowed, this was going to be hard to talk his way out of. Talon had died at the hand of an RCMP shot. And Ty wouldn't still be breathing if that officer hadn't done his duty and taken it.

Talon held that gun inches from Ty's head, five centimeters to the right and Amy would have been mourning his loss sudden and tragic departure. Ty had entered the apartment complex unannounced, dodged the guards and avoided the right protocol of visitation of a person under house arrest. He was on that floor illegally, and in that room without authority or permission. Breaking the rights of the restraining order and leaving himself open to charges.

"call my mom," Ty finally said, "she's at the Plaza Towers, tell her I need Spence"

* * *

The two officers came into Ty's room a half hour or so later. They looked official in their uniforms and had notepads ready for answers.

"Mr. Borden, I know your still under observation, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions."

Ty smiled, he didn't want to simply say no, as that was exactly what they were expecting from him. He was after all not unfamiliar with this kind of thing, the law and Ty had spent many an evening in each other's company. Them asking him questions, him not wanting to answer of help their investigations. It was a game of cat and mouse that had been played on repeat throughout his early to late teens. The limits pushed by the rebellious young man, the restraints enforced and strengthened by the police who tried in vain to tame him.

Older now, and a little wiser, he still knew the game, and he played it well.

"what do you want to know?" he asked, Amy at his side, her hand clasping his as she showed her support.

"well, I suppose, the main question for us is why were you in Talon Moyoto's apartment this morning?"

Ty took a breath, considering his options, "shouldn't the question be, how was it possible for a man who was under house arrest, secured by your police department, get his hands on a loaded handgun? a handgun he used to threaten his younger sibling? that being me?"

"We are looking into that Mr. Borden" the officer replied, seeing he wasn't dealing with a novice here.

"your Brother said you broke in, that you threatened him, and he had to restrain you, that you were violent, is that true"

Ty rubbed his face, "My brother said a lot of things, most of which I might add, weren't true. But to answer your question, no, I didn't break in, yes, I did threaten him, after I might add, he threatened and attacked me. And yes, he did have me restrained, I suppose that made it easier for his goons to pummel me at his obvious enjoyment. "Ty pulled back his jacket slowly showing the bruises on his gut and the bandage on his shoulder and chest. "I take it his protection detail, or thugs which I suppose is a better name for them aren't talking, hence why you're now talking to me"

"Yes, we will need some photos of the injuries if that's ok Mr. Borden, for the investigation,"

TY nodded, agreeing to it, even though the idea repulsed him.

"Miss Fleming, can we…"

"NO!" Ty cut in sharply, his defense of Amy kicking in, "Amy was not there, she was nowhere near Calgary or Talon or myself when this transpired, you said you had questions for me, not her"

"Yes, that's true Ty, but we also have a body of a yet to be identified man on the grass at Miss Flemings home. Shot in the back by your security personnel. We need that explained too"

"What's there to explain? he threatened Amy and her sister, and my man shot him in defense of her. I'm sure Bruce, will be more than happy to fill you in on the smaller details, from what I hear, you should be congratulating him not interrogating him. But Amy is and will stay out of this. Do I make myself clear"?

Ty's words were like a knife now, the officers looking at each other as he tightened his grip on Amy's hand.

"We will leave her statement to later. "The officer concluded, Ty's eyes a vibrant green as they watched him.

"you still haven't told us, Ty, how you got into your brothers' apartment…."

"And he won't be saying another word until we have had a chance to converse"

Ty turned as a rather astute young man sauntered into the room. His suit expensive, his eyes a dark grey, "My name is James Ohara and I am here on behalf of SPENCE and CONWAY, we are representing Mr. Borden from this point forward."

One of the officers closed his notepad, his eyes rolling as the other looked at him in confusion, "very well, James Ohara, please let Zachary Spence know that we will be in touch," he motioned to the other officer to get up, Ty's smile curling across his lip as they both walked to the exit.

"you're just going to leave it there!" the younger of the two officers said in a whisper,

"yes, we are, this is dead in the water if Spence and Conway are involved this is done, that kid is protected, trust me, "

"But…"

"just let it go, from what the officer on the scene said, the real bad guy in this is currently laying on a slab in the morgue in his designer suit. Let this one go"

With that they walked away, Amy looking at Ty as he threw her a quick smile. His eyes on James as he came over a shook his hand.

"Ty, nice to meet you, Amy, a pleasure, "he looked at his watch, "Spence sends his apologies, he's in Santa Barbara for a few days on a case, so he sent me in his place"

"thanks for that" Ty said, Jack looking perplexed by what had just happened.

"no problems, at all, I think they have their hands full anyway, trying to clean this mess up. Your involvement will be minimal. "James looked at his phone, "ok, so I suggest you give a statement, and keep it short and to the point, no interviews for now, and do not speak to the police again unless I am with you, ok… "

Ty nodded,

"we will be running with the premise that you were invited to the apartment by your brother, then taken by force on arrival. Your intention to clear the air, and as you wanted to put this awfulness behind you and move on with your life. You accepted your brothers offer, probably not your best judgment call, but one of a young man who was seeking some closure. "he looked at Ty a smile on his face, awaiting approval, "sounds good?"

Tys eyes fell onto Jack, who didn't look impressed at all, that moral compass of his making Ty feel uneasy. Jack stood by the truth and the ethos that it would set you free, this young lawyer getting under his skin instantly when he pushed for Ty to be deceitful rather than honest.

"Um, can I just say I went there to talk to him because I wanted to sort this out, which is kind of what I did?" Ty suggested, his eyes still on Jack who softened his eyes slightly at Ty's compromise.

"it would be better Ty if the reason for your being there was squared on talon and not on you, he's not around to argue it?" James raised his eyebrow. Making his point,

Ty rubbed his sore jaw, those old eyes on him still, Jacks arms now folded across his chest as he waited for Ty to reply. Amy standing next to him too. She would back whatever Ty decided to do, but she didn't feel right about lying to the police either.

"I get that, but I'd prefer to keep it as close to the truth as we can, I went there under my own volition, to talk and sort out the issues between us, I didn't know really if it would work, but, after I spoke to Kim and was told the true depth of what my brother was capable of, I at least had to try to stop this madness once and for all. I …I just wanted him to back off and leave us alone. "Ty stopped, his eyes on Amy as he smiled softly at her, "I didn't want anyone else getting hurt, it was a foolish thing to do, I took a risk that nearly cost me my life, but…. I stand by what I did. What I attempted to achieve"

James rolled his lip, taking in Ty's words, "ok, sounds freezable, I can run with that, leave it to me, ok, I'll draft and get a copy to you by tomorrow, if you're happy with it then sign and send it back. I'll take it from there." He came forward again, offered his hand and shook Ty's arm warmly, "go home, get some rest, and look after your lady. "he smiled, saluting at Jack who nodded stoically in return, his lip curling at the exuberance of the young man in his early legal career. "and do NOT under any circumstances speak to the media. do I make myself clear? Neither of you. "

"Ok, "Ty said, "we will stay out of sight"

"good idea, at least until this is cleared ok, I'll deal with all of it, you just get well, "James walked to the door, "maybe get out of town? Nowhere huge, just away from here for a few days, while the dust settles."

"Am I allowed to…." Ty started,

"yes. you're not charged with anything, you're giving a statement which I will handle tomorrow, and I will inform them of your whereabouts, it's all good. Trust me…. just let me do what I'm paid to do ok"

And with that James was gone. Ty looking a little bewildered as to was his love at his side.

"that was…. just…."

Ty grinned, "yeah, Zackery Spence, or Spence as mom calls him has been on retainer with her for years. Let's just say, he's got me out of many a tight spot, I'm not proud of it, trust me. But they know their stuff. and if anyone can get me out of this, it's them"

His eyes fell to Jack and saw the look of slight disapproval, "I'm sorry Jack, I know you don't think it's right for me to use my status and …"

"no…your right, I don't, but I also know that without their help, those bloodhounds out there are going to crucify you regardless of whether you played a part in this or not." Jack said. "the news is already all over it, with their own theories and takes on what happened. "

Ty looked down, "I know, and I'm sorry for dragging you all into this, this was never my intention, I just…."

"You just didn't think, which seems to be a common denominator with you when it comes to major decisions of late. "Jack cut back, his tone now authoritative, like that of a disappointed parent scolding their disobedient child "you were told to stay away from Talon and everything that was in his control, repeatedly, not only by the police, and by your lawyers, but by me and your family. but you once again ignored those requests and took it upon yourself to flaunt not only your own safety but that of my granddaughters, and I might add, that of my entire family. Your recklessness and need for vengeance put people I love at risk. "Jack paused, Tys eyes on the floor as he took the scolding the old cowboy threw at him.

"I… I'm," Ty went to respond but saw the look in Jacks eyes.

"I'm not finished, "he growled, making Ty look away again. "I'm sick of this Ty, I'm sick of sitting in a goddam hospital waiting room. Waiting for the day the doctor tells me you're not going to be ok! or worse, that my granddaughter isn't coming home! "Jack took a breath, Amy's eyes welling as she felt Ty's hand squeeze her a little harder. "your thoughtless actions today left my granddaughters exposed. And a gunman at my doorstep!"

"Jack! I didn't know that he…." Ty cut back, his face filled with remorse, "Talon told me that…. I "

"be QUIET! you challenged him, you went there with the sole purpose of making a final stand! And look what happened, when are you going to learn that you're not a one-man posse! that the wrongs of the world, your world, are not solely on your shoulders to fix and correct. For the love of God, son, Amy and Lou both could have been killed today! and so could have you been for that matter!"

"I know!" Ty said quickly, "I get it ok, I fu…"

"don't you dare, "Jack warned, his eyes stealing against Ty, making the younger instantly back down. "you more than screwed up kid, you left yourself and Amy vulnerable! What the hell were you thinking! The restraining order was there for a reason, to protect you, to stop Talon from hurting you!"

"and what did that achieve Jack, he still got to me, he went after Amy, he sent that sicko out after her and …." Ty stopped, seeing Amy's face drop at his words "I had to do something to stop it! I had to make her safe. It was my fault…. she got hurt because of me! "

"Ty …No" Amy whispered, feeling him tremble, the truth in his guilt coming out as he tried to defend his actions,

"I ended it, it's done, and he's gone," Ty sulked, "she's safe now,"

Jack moved forward, taking Ty by the shoulder and making his eyes meet his, "oh, that's perfect, so you got what you wanted hey, a man died, you happy! "

"he deserved it," Ty said coldly,

"and what now? Your fancy lawyers turn a cock a bull story out to protect you because that's what is the norm. because you don't have to be accountable for your actions and the trouble they cause!"

"I …. told the truth, "Ty stammered, Jacks words hitting home, "I didn't lie!"

"you told a version of the truth, that's not the same thing and you know it" Jack cut back, "you told me a while back that you hated the way people in your status group took advantage of the system, yet here you are, doing exactly that"

"that's not fair grandpa!" Amy said quickly, seeing Tys eyes hit the floor again, Jack words cutting him to the bone. It was true, he hated the way his mother and her elite society could manipulate the world around them because of who they were and what they stood for in the public eye. Lily had used her sway on numerous occasions to save Ty from himself, his bad decisions, his reckless choices, his rebellious and at times dangerous lack of forethought and respect. If it hadn't been for who Lily was and the fact that her wealth and status held weight, Ty would surely now be looking a litany of charges and even a criminal record. Jack held his stare on him, driving home his point.

"that system you are so attached to is flawed," Ty said in a low voice, "that system, …let Talon out, and look what happened!" his voice was more an edgy growl now, Jacks obvious rebuttal to him making his defenses rise.

"that doesn't give you the right to break or twist the law Ty!" Jack flew back, exasperation on his face at Ty's attitude.

"you don't get it, do you! I nearly lost my granddaughters today! all because you, decided to poke the bear!" Jack took a shaky breath, his emotions getting the better of him too now, "and that's not the worst of it! you-you put yourself at risk too, I could have lost you too! goddammit."

Ty looked up at the old cowboy seeing the shake in his expression, realizing that the thought of Ty being taken from him too cut him as deeply as the thought of losing his granddaughters.

"Your part of this family and I am so tired of trying to make you see that you don't have to take the world on alone anymore! You should have told me what you were up to. You should have come to me and asked for help!"

"I …you would have tried to stop me" Ty explained, seeing Jacks' heart break over his actions. He felt sick. He never wanted to disappoint him. And now it looked like he had done exactly that.

"to right, I would have stopped you, because you weren't thinking about the consequences of your actions. You weren't looking at the big picture. You went barreling in there without any help or plan, I'm amazed all you came out of it with is a few bruises and a sore shoulder. "

"Jack I…" Ty didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen Jack so wound up before," I had Caleb, I had a …plan"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Caleb! are you serious! that boy couldn't find his way out of a wet feed sack!"

Ty swallowed, his words gone, his rebuttals gone.

"this end now ok! you stop this right now, or so help me…..."

"I'm sorry Jack, "Ty whispered, seeing the anger fade from the old cowboy's eyes,

"you could have been killed, Ty" Jack whispered, grabbing him roughly around the neck and pulling him into a hug, "we could have lost you for good today"

Ty let his head fall onto Jacks' shoulder as he felt Jacks arms wrap around him. Amy stepping back as the older showed the lost young man that he wasn't lost or alone anymore. He had a family, he had a man who was willing to be the father he wanted, he needed, and he deserved.

"let's just get you home, "Jack finally gruffed, patting the now humbled young man on his good shoulder and moving towards the door. Jack's eyes a little misted as he sniffed back his emotions and took on his tougher exterior. "the hospital said we can leave through the rear. They will get security to assist you"

Ty nodded, looking at Amy as she came back to his side, "let's go home" he whispered, His eyes moving to Jack as he walked with him through the exam room door. A sense of belonging filling his heart as Jacks' hand remained in the middle of his back.

* * *

Lou pulled her truck up at Heartlands main house, the police now gone, the only evidence of the altercation that had taken place there a few hours before being some yellow police tape that was marked around the area when the gunman had fallen.

Ty walked slowly, with Amy into the house, his arm close to his chest as he went to sit down, the injection the doctor had given him making him a little woozy. Amy stayed with him, watching his head rest back against the lounge as his eyes closed. The events of the day starting to fade from view when he heard a familiar voice at the mudroom door.

"is he here?" Lily asked her car and security detail out the front, her eyes looking worried as Roman came to her side.

"yes, he's in the lounge," Jack said calmly, his tirade at Ty now over and the stress of it all making him feel older than he was. Lisa took his arm, her smile soft and welcoming as he sat at the table.

"I'll make some tea," she said, seeing Lily nod and head for the lounge her need to see her son in person making her skip the usual pleasantries.

"Ty?" Lily called, her feet quickly stepping into the lounge, her security detail remaining at the porch, waiting for her return.

Ty's eyes moved again, slowly opening to the voice he recognized as his mother, he looked over the lounge as she came around to him and instantly fell to her knees before him. "are you hurt? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Im ok, "Ty smiled, seeing the worry and trying to defuse it, "I'm a little sore, he banged my shoulder again but, I'm fine. You didn't need to come"

"of course, I needed to come, "she cut back, "I saw the news and when Jack called and asked for Spence I knew this was serious, "she sat up and perched herself on the coffee table "are you in trouble?"

Ty swallowed and looked at Amy, who was close to his side, Lily giving her a gently acknowledging smile before looking back at her son.

"the cops want to know why I was there, in the apartment, so, I thought Spence might be able to help me sort a few things out"

"Of course, that's what he does, "Lily agreed, Roman, squeezing her shoulder and trying to calm her. "he will make this go away, I promise you, you just do what he says"

Jack had taken a seat near the fireplace, Liza handing him a cup of coffee, Tys eyes moving to the old cowboy, seeing the still look in his eyes.

"I told James, Spence's associate that I'm not going to lie, I went to the apartment to face Talon and find out what he wanted from me to make him stop his vendetta. I wasn't forced there, Talon didn't kidnap me or take me against my will, it was my decision, I called him. I set it up"

Jack sipped his coffee, his face filled with pride as he looked at the boy who he considered as a son.

Ty letting out a breath, knowing in his heart he had to do the right thing. He made the choice, and he would suffer the consequences that came from it.

"You …. you can't say that Ty! you were told to…. To stay away from him, there was a restraining order in place…. By being there you broke the conditions of the order, "

"Yes…. Im aware of that mom, and if they want to charge me, then so be it. Im not running from this, and I'm not going to hide behind a false story either."

"Ty …. you don't realize what they will…." she took a breath covering her mouth

"Lily" Roman cut in, "it's his decision, we need to respect that"

"the press will destroy you, they are already saying you instigated the fight and it was you who forced the confrontation."

"mom, "Ty said softly, his eyes heavy, "I'm not going to lie, they can write what they like, "

Lily shook her head, she was trying to understand, but her instincts were telling her to protect her child. The only child she had left in the world. She had only just got him back, and now this fiasco was threatening to take him from her yet again. She looked at her hands, seeing his eyes blink as he rubbed them.

"you're exhausted, "she whispered, "we can talk about this later,"

Ty nodded and went to get up, Amy staying with him as he winced and pulled his injured arm closer to his chest again. "I'll see you tomorrow ok, I'm not going to change my mind though, so please, just let me do this my way ok?

Amy put her arm around his waist and looked at Lily, "they gave him some pain medication, I think it's starting to take effect"

Lily smiled a nervous smile as Amy guided the slow-moving Ty towards their room, her body helping him stay upright as he walked with careful steps.

"You should be proud of him Lily, "Jack said softly, "he's not running from this, he's taking responsibility for his actions, something he's never had to do for himself before"

Lily looked defeated, "I just want to help my son, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No…. there's not, but sometimes, we, as parents, grandparents and alike, we need to let them stand on their own two feet, he's a good kid Lily, he's made mistakes and he has a habit of rushing in before thinking, but he's got a good heart, and I know he will handle this just fine. "Jack offered her a coffee cup from the tray on the table, "let him be the man we both know he can be"

"you're a rather insightful man Jack" Roman said with a smile, "I can tell you and Ty have quite the bond"

Jack smiled, "he wouldn't be with my granddaughter if I didn't think he was worth it, Roman, he's a good kid, still got a bit to learn and by god, he can try my patience, but a good kid none the less."

"let me know if you need anything, anything at all, I want to help, "Lily said, getting to her feet.

Jack nodded, "well, you could use some of that influence you have over those jackals out there and get them to back off a bit. That would help, give them two some breathing room, time to heal"

Lily nodded, her eyes filled with purpose "definitely, I'll hold a press conference and get the pressure of them and onto me. It won't last for long, but it will give them time to sort this out and get back on their feet"

"we can't ask you to do that," Lisa said, knowing how much Lily was also hounded by the media.

"yes, you can, and I'm happy to help. The media don't treat me the same way they do Ty, I have a different relationship with them, let me do this, let me do something for him for once, god, it's long overdue"

Lisa stood up and hugged Lily, showing her their appreciation. "thank you, "

"no…. thank you, both of you, and this family, "Lily said, her eyes moving from Liza to Jack and then to Lou who now stood in the doorway. "you were there for my son when he had no one, when I wasn't the mother or the parent he needed or deserved, you saved him, you and that beautiful girl in there showed him what a real family is, what real love is. I can never repay you, any of you for that. "she looked around to all of them again, her heart on show for the first time in years. "I love my son, I do, I lost him many years ago, because of my own stupidity and foolishness. But I finally have him back again, and I know we still have a ways to go, but I know, now, that I can make it there, for him. Thank you, thank you for all you have done for my boy, I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to finally realize the treasure I have in a son like him. "

Roman pulled her close, seeing the tears in her eyes, "I just hope I haven't left my run too late, I've hurt him so much. and I feel he still doesn't trust me fully "

"it's never too late to make it right," Jack said to Lily softly, "being here, showing him you're on his side, and backing his call, is a start. "

She nodded and picked up her coat, Roman guiding her to the door.

"call us if you need anything, "he said, his hand shaking Jacks as they returned to their security and the privacy of their limousine.

Lily instantly picking up her phone and dialing, as soon as the door closed "Spence, yes, its lily, Lily Borden, yes, yes, I know James is more than capable, "

Roman watched her, his gaze slightly wary as he listened on.

"I want you to make sure this goes in Ty's favor, I will not have my son crucified for standing up for himself, "

"Lily" Roman said, his voice with a hint of warning in its tone, she was walking very close to that line she had said she wouldn't cross.

"Nc. No…I don't want you to change the story, stick to the truth, but I want that bastard discredited, I don't care how you do it, but I want the blame to lay on him. The focus to be on him and all the horrors he has caused for my son and his girl "

Roman gave her a smile, knowing it was impossible to get her not to try to help, but at least she was sticking to the brief.

"yes, tell James, I don't care the expense, Talon Moyoto is going to be held accountable for his crimes, once and for all"

* * *

Ty shut his eyes, his body succumbing to the drugs in his system, he was in a pain-free utopia now, his shoulder numb, his gut tight but calm. Amy had helped him take off his jacket and his jeans, now in his boxers and not much else, she pulled the comforter up over his damaged and bruised body, seeing his chest rise and fall with relief as his body relaxed into the sheets.

She sat on the bed next to him. Her eyes watching him as he breathed, her fingers coming over to his face and moving the hair that had fallen across those now closed to the world eyes.

He rolled his lips and let his jaw relax, his lips parting ever so slightly as he fell into the void.

"TY," Amy whispered, her eyes watching him as he moved his head slightly, his eyes open just a little as he looked back at her "I love you, "

He curled his lip, the drugs playing with him slightly, the euphoria was a nice mind state to be in. "I love you too,"

She smiled a small smile as his eyes blinked slightly, trying to stay with her.

"do you still want to go to Montana this weekend?" she asked, they had agreed to it, taking Rumble and driving down for the Thanksgiving break, but that was before their conversation and subsequently Amy pulling away from him. And now with all this other drama going on, she wasn't sure he was even willing to go, let alone go with her.

Ty moved slightly, his hand rubbing his eyes as he looked up at her, "do you still want to go?" he asked, playing it safe, not wanting to presume too much.

Amy rolled her lips, "if you do, yes, I'd like to get away for the weekend"

Ty's smile grew, it turned a little goofy, but Amy put that down to the morphine in his system. "you sure? I don't want to push or expect …" he said, those boundaries still there, those insecurities still hovering.

Amy smiled and put her hand on his bare chest, the bandage under her fingers as she felt it rise and fall,

"Im sure, I think some time away will be good, for both of us," she said, "That James character said it was a good idea too, you know, wait for the dust to settle?"

He nodded, "ok, I'll tell James to let the RCMP know in the morning, "he shut his eyes again, moving slightly and repositioning his shoulder." you might have to …drive though, "he moved his damaged arm slightly, wiggling his fingers as it lay across his chest.

"I can do that, "she said, Ty hearing a slight excited buzz in her tone, one he hadn't heard in days.

"But I choose the music" he whispered, his lip twisting into a smile as his eyes opened ever so briefly again,

Amy giggled and turned to get up, it was late afternoon, and although Ty needed to lay down and rest, it still was a tad early to turn in for the night. The fact that she had also been asleep for most of the morning also made the idea of shutting her eyes seem mute.

"Hey, "he whispered, "you…you running out on me"

Amy paused, looking back at him, seeing those green eyes holding her in their gaze, even if they were a little glassy.

"no, I just thought I'd let you get some sleep, you need to rest, your shoulder, remember?" she explained,

Ty stretched his good arm above his head, forcing his eyes to open as he pulled himself up into a reclined seated position.

"No…Im good, "he whispered, throwing her a smile, trying to prove his point. Amy seeing his eyes blink a little too often to be convincing, she moved back to the bed and retook her place next to him.

"you need to rest, I was just going to go and talk to grandpa, tell him about our plans for the weekend."

Ty rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the haze, his fingers taking hers as he watched her. His expression taking on a serious note suddenly.

"I thought I'd lost you today" he whispered, that anguish in the corner of his eyes again as he relived it. "when he. He showed me that phone and the message, I …it was like everything stopped."

"Ty …. I told you, it was a lie, Bruce sent the message, he was trying to …."

Ty nodded, "I…I know, But, Amy, I couldn't breathe, I felt like…. like everything was…." he took a moment, trying to put what he had felt into words, his eyes suddenly falling to her hand as he rubbed her palm, "I…I wanted to …. die too. When I thought you were gone, I …I told him I didn't care if he shot me"

Amy's face turned pale, his words making her eyes well, "no…you…..."

He felt terrible, but it was the truth, a life without her was not a life to Ty, he would have preferred to have been shot and killed, rather than face a life and a world without his Amy.

He kept his eyes on her hands, his face downcast until he caught sight of something that brought the curl back into his quivering lip. His thumb rubbing over her left fourth finger, the sparkle on her hand bringing the light back to his eyes.

"your…...you're wearing them" he whispered, his now misty eyes looking up to her as she saw his lip tremble,

"I…. I should never have taken them off," She said in reply. Reaching forward and wrapping her arms around him and hugging him to her, Ty, frozen monetarily, not knowing what to do, not knowing if he should reciprocate, he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and lose himself in her warmth and her embrace. She had hugged and kissed him in the hospital, but he had put that down to them both getting caught up in the moment. Seeing each other, knowing each where safe. But there still was this cloud around them. There was still a lot of damage there, that they had to both work through, His fears took hold once more, making him keep still, his hand open and ready to respond but holding just away from her as she leaned close to him and held him tight.

Amy pulled back slightly and looked into his sleepy but loving eyes, her hand touching his cheek as she ever so gently pressed her lips to his. Again, Ty froze, he felt her warmth, he felt her slight tremble and she kissed him and then pulled slowly back.

"I love you Ty, and I know this isn't perfect, But I want to try, I want to get back what we had before. "she kissed him again, this time, Ty letting his mouth move ever so slightly against hers, his eyes watching her as she sat back before him. "I just need some time, but I…. I want you, and I want this, "

He nodded, his eyes wet, seeing how hard she was pushing herself against her fears, and loving her for it.

"I want this too, I want you...I never stopped. "he whispered, "you're my world Amy, and If you want time, then that's fine, I'll wait as long as you need me too. I'll do whatever you need, whatever makes this easier for you…. You can trust me…"

Amy sniffed back her tears, a soft smile on her lips as she touched his cheek again.

"well, I want you to sleep, that's what I want from you right now"

Ty curled his lip, putting his head back on the pillow, he was tired, and he was only just keeping the drugs temptation at bay.

"ok, ok, "he whispered, "but you better be here when I wake up?"

"I promise, I'll even bring you dinner in bed if you like" she offered,

His eyebrow raised, as he smiled at her, "that sounds great, will you feed me too?"

Amy giggled, Ty, loving the sound of it, he missed it so. "you can feed yourself"

He pouted at her and shut his eyes, Amy brushing the hair from his face as she stood up. His breathing deepening before she made it to the door. She looked back, his face now still, his lip still holding the edge of that smile he had shared with her moments before.

"I love you" she whispered, knowing his body had finally given in and the chances of a response to her words were remote.

She hit the light switch with her hand, the room falling into a soft afternoon shadow as she stepped out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind her. Happy in the thought that he was safe, he was hers and they were going to find their way back to the love they once had. In Time.

* * *

to be continued :)


	100. The Prodigal Son Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

They had been on the road for just over an hour and a half, it was early Saturday morning, with Amy behind the wheel while Ty shut his eyes and listened to his road trip playlist that he had compiled for just this very occasion. Jack and Lisa had seen them off not long after 6am, with Rumble safely stowed in the horse trailer and their weekend away planned to give them both some time and space away from the craziness that currently was their lives.

James had contacted Ty earlier in the week, the statement he prepared now accepted by Ty as correct, the RCMP deciding that in this instance no charges would be laid against Ty regarding his now deemed involuntary involvement in the shooting incident that happened at the apartment complex that had resulted in the untimely death of Talon Moyoto. Amy also received news before their departure that Bray had undergone a preliminary assessment at the hospital and the final ruling by the criminal psychiatrist in Vancouver was that he was mentally unstable and not fit to stand trial for his crimes. Amy's lawyer had advised her that this was an expected outcome, due to the deal that the DA made to get a speedy conclusion to a rather ugly mess. Will's death was tragic, his family opting for a private funeral in his hometown. Jack and the family sending flowers and their condolences. Ty also sending his family a substantial monetary donation, in gratitude for their son's sacrifice which ultimately saved his life. The family humbled by his generosity but requesting he stay away from the funeral as they did not want it turning into a media spectacle.

Kim kept to her promise, she told the police the full story behind her connections to Talon, and Indigo and her father's hand in the illegal animal export business, partnered with Talon through his connection to Lucky and Brad Borden. She told them of how she worked the books, covered the trade manifests through Indigo and how Bray and Will had worked as hands within the company for a short time.

Her information and inside knowledge of her father's dealings with Talon and Brad cast an even wider and clearer net over the whole sordid operation. Talon implicated through it all, as too was Thomas and Wade. Brad had played a part, an unwilling ring in according to Kim in the later stages, his ranch in Alberta and Montana being used as holding zones and trafficking posts. Kim went on to say that she noted his reluctance to continue and wanted out of the game towards the end. Talon threatening not only him but his family openly at meetings and making sure he understood, there was no out when it came to working with him and the Moyoto empire.

The case closed, the information filed and sorted, the remaining connections and player's rounded up. Kim helped close the chapter that had brought about so much destruction to not only her life and her family's, but to all others who had been tainted by this stain called Talon Moyoto.

His company holdings and personal wealth were frozen. Pending outcome of his will and legal fees and charges. His mother Kyia told of the death of her son, and although saddened, made her decision to stay away and not be involved. This decision was well respected and accepted.

Talons companies, Baeglo International, Spectral Enterprises, Bang-Gi and his share of Indigo all fell back under the management of Takiama Hiroshi and Kenyato Ling Moyoto, with management to be assigned to each company once the legalities of it all were done.

Bastion had asked Ty via skype call before they left on their trip if he wanted Lucky to make a play for all or some of the now unstable companies. Feeling that he was within his charter to take them over and claim them as part of the Lucky Name. Seemed fitting in Bastions eyes, a way to take back something that had caused the young owner of Lucky so much pain and heartache.

The conversation had been brief between the two, Ty declining the idea. Not wanting anything to do with anything that had been tainted by Talon or his money.

Ty deciding to keep Lucky and everything it stood for as far away from the Moyoto name and all the darkness that surrounded it. Closing this chapter and moving forward into a brighter future.

"we should pull in here and have a break," Amy said, looking over at Ty as they drove past the Brewery gardens that spelled out on their grass lawn area in white stones a big 'Welcome to Lethbridge' banner. Their flowers making the gardens look bright and friendly.

He smiled, his eyes looking back at her, his head against the back of the seat. "sounds good to me"

Ty's shoulder was still a little tender and sore, but the bandage was gone and so was the brace he had worn for a few days after the incident. He was moving it feely again and although it was a little stiff in the morning, he found it almost back to normal apart from a dull ache, as the day progressed along. His stomach was also ok, still showing a purple and yellow stain across his left obliques but the pain and tightness was gone. He had wanted to drive, but true to their agreement, Amy had insisted on taking the first shift behind the wheel.

She watched the road and kept her eyes open for a place to pull up, it was coming up to half past seven, and she was starting to get a little hungry.

Ty watched her, those big blue eyes concentrating on the road as they cruised along, that little crinkle in the top of her nose that told him she was thinking and processing things in that little mind of hers. She still made him weak at the knees, even now, she was adorable to him. And even though they were close, he missed her terribly.

The relationship between them had progressed, slightly, she was comfortable around him now, shared the odd hand hold and cuddle, on her terms and even allowed him the occasional kiss. But their closeness was still guarded and controlled. Ty knew she was trying, and he couldn't ask for more than that, but he would have been lying if he had said the loss of intimacy between them was ok or accepted. They hadn't gone past a kiss and a cuddle goodnight since he had come home from the hospital. Amy always ending the contact with a smile and an I love you and then pulling away.

He missed the touch, the warmth, the feeling of her body against his. He missed the kisses, soft and sweet, the feeling he got when her leg wrapped around him and her hands were on his skin. He smiled as she looked at him and winked, her eyes alive with excitement over their trip.

The truck moving slowly sideways as she took a side road off the highway. Ty sighed and rubbed his face. He wanted it back, he wanted her back, all of her, the love, the sex, the intimacy, the closeness, the relationship. It was like they were back to being friends again, close and devoted friends, but just friends none the less. Amy had completely shut down their physical relationship, and although he ached for it, he ached for her, he knew in his heart he couldn't force the issue. Doctor Wheaton had told him to be patient, to take it at her pace. And allow Amy to instigate the next move.

And he was trying, he was doing exactly that, he only hugged her when she offered him the opening, he never instigated a kiss without her invitation, and he kept his hands to her hands and maybe her shoulders and waist if she allowed it. But it was hard…. It was really hard to love someone that much and have them so close and, in your orbit, and not be able to engage or act on how you felt about them.

He remembered what it was like for him when Wade had assaulted him before he remembered all the other times he had been a victim to that vile man. He had not wanted contact either. But he had craved Amy, he wanted her close. He needed her close. He sought comfort in her, in her touch and she had shown him the way back to her. Back to love and back to the intimacy he now craved.

This now was different somehow, it was like she didn't want or need any more than what she was offering. That sensual drive, that electricity that had always been between them, that spark that ignited like a wildfire when they kissed or touched or even thought about the idea just didn't burn now. Well, in Ty's opinion, not for Amy anyway. He looked out at the road and the streets before him, it would take time, time, he would happily give. He loved her, he would never give up on their love and the need he had for her.

It was just really hard to be kept at arm's length. To be banished from her loving embrace. To have to smile and hide how it was shredding him to pieces on the inside for fear of making her feel bad for imposing these boundaries on them. He shut his eyes, stilling his mind, it was all she had to give at the moment, and although it was tough, he would take that as enough for now.

"this will do," Amy said, the truck following a bend in 1st Ave South and driving through the townhouses and estates as they entered into the main suburb zone. She turned right onto Scenic Drive South and pulled onto the Shell service station. Moving the truck around so she could park straight with the trailer to the side of the complex. Out of the way on the local traffic.

She pulled up the brake, cut the engine and looked over to Ty and smiled "you hungry?"

He grinned, as he unclipped his seat belt, "I take you are?"

Amy nodded, and did the same, her hand pulling open the door and jumping out. She walked down the rear of the trailer and opened the side door, pulling a bucket from the tack area and then looking back at Ty as he came up behind her.

"can you get him out, and I'll go get some water," she said with a smile, Ty instantly obliging and heading to the rear of the rig. His hands unhooking the latch and pulling the rear door open.

Rumble moved, his hindquarters stepping sideways as he became aware of Ty's presence behind him. Slowly, running his hand along his haunches, announcing his movements to the horse Ty walked up beside him, taking a lead rope and hooking it to his halter. Amy came back to the tuck, bucket of water in hand as Rumble stepped out, his hooves clopping on the bitumen as Ty walked him around in a small circle, letting him stretch his legs.

He moved well, he was calm and seemed no worse for the travel. Amy had done wonders with him, that flighty, unstable horse was now a well-rounded and easily handled steed. Ty patted his neck, his travel blanket with Lucky Quarters on the side panel making him look even more the exquisite animal he was.

Ty watched as people who passed by took an interest. A horse in a shell Gas stop wasn't something that was the norm in the city. Ty kept to the rear of the truck, his head down when people stopped to look and take in Rumble's beauty. Amy smiling at him when she saw him pull his baseball cap on and stay behind the horse's body.

This was risky for him, his face was all over the news at the moment, and he was hoping to get through to Lucky without causing a scene.

Amy had her hair in a high ponytail, her jeans and her knitted top making her look cute and cuddly. She still had on Ty's dark green Hoodie, which had been a staple part of her wardrobe ensemble for a while now. Especially if she was out in public. It was large and made her look small. Insignificant and somewhat protected in its folds. Ty putting its use down to her need to keep everything and everyone at bay. He didn't begrudge her for using it, he had to admit, it looked much cuter on her than it did on him. But that protective layer, that shell, was just one more reminder to him, that what was underneath was still very much denied to him.

"he should be ok in the trailer why we go eat?" Ty asked, seeing yet another car stop across from them, and a second pulled into the gas station.

"Yeah, "Amy smiled, "maybe we should take off that coat? Since it seems to be attracting a little attention"

She motioned to the car that had stopped, making Ty once again quickly turning so his back was to the vehicle.

"damn it" he whispered, "I was hoping they wouldn't notice'

Amy chuckled, pointing to the insignia, "well, I think the huge coin and words Lucky Quarters may have been a dead giveaway, don't you?"

Ty smiled back at her dryly seeing her point "yes, ok, smarty pants"

Amy took Rumble's lead rope and walked him back up into the trailer, Ty assisting her by shutting the door when she jumped back out.

"Wow, he's amazing," a voice said, making her turn and look in its direction.

"yes, he is isn't he" Amy agreed, Ty staying still, under the guise of closing the bolt lock, "the horse is rather special too"

"the lady laughed at Amy's humor, as Ty let out a small groan, his eyes flashing at Amy as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Your Amy, Amy Fleming, aren't you?" the lady asked her two young daughters by her side.

"yes, I am," Amy replied, Ty now, slowly turning as not to be perceived as being rude.

The two teens instantly giggling and blushing as they caught his eyes from under the baseball hat.

"I… I know you probably get harassed all the time, so we won't keep you, but I just wanted to say, that I'm really glad the both of you are ok, I saw the news story about what happened, and I can't imagine what the two of you have had to endure. "

Amy looked down, her smile holding, as her hand found Tys and gave it a gentle squeeze, "thank you, really, that means a lot to both of us"

The older lady nodded, her arms around her two girls. Both still grinning at Ty as he finally locked eyes with them and gave them a wink. Their giggles getting thicker and louder.

"I won't make a scene, but just know that I've been a fan of your mothers for years, and these girls have loved you since you did that beach body party boy photo shoot thing that was in the magazine's a few years back. "

Ty lowered his head, his cheeks flushing as Amy's brow raised, "the girls still have those posters on their walls." the mother laughed.

Ty chuckled and looked up at the woman, "thanks, that was….um a while ago."

The older of the two girls nodded, and gazed lovingly at Ty, "I got the ones from the formal wear shoot too, the one for Impressions, you looked so hot in those, "

Ty blushed again, liking the compliments but feeling rather awkward. Amy grinning at him and his teen fan club. Thinking it was adorable.

"would you like a photo? "Amy said, her eyes on the two girls who looked stunned, their eyes now huge with anticipation, "I'm sure Ty wouldn't mind? Would you Ty?"

Ty threw her a {you'll get yours} kind of glare and nodded, the mother elated as she dug out her phone from her purse,

"you don't have to, we understand if you're busy, but it would mean a lot to them," she said, looking hopeful, she could see that Ty wasn't sold on it, but he smiled and nodded again, his eyes back on the young girls as they giggled before him.

"it's cool, I don't mind," He said quietly, His hand lifting for a moment, as he pulled his cap from his head and ran his hand through his hair. He turned back and smiled that perfect photo smile, motioning for the two star-struck girls to come forward, as he knelt down behind them and put his arms around their respective shoulders. Heads in line, cheeks to cheek, Amy smiling broadly as she saw the sparkle in the two young girls eyes, being so close to an idol was borderline electric for them. Ty played the part well, giving the girls the shots, they wanted, one of them all together with him, then one with each, then Amy taking the phone and letting Mom jump in for the final shot, with the three together.

"can we have one with you too?" the younger said, looking up at Amy as the mother shook her head and tried to stop her, "you're his girlfriend, so …."

Amy blushed, "um ok, yeah I suppose that wouldn't hurt" she came forward, Ty watching her, knowing that she still wasn't really comfortable with being in the public eye, she pulled in close, the two girls between them as Ty slipped his hand around her waist, momentarily forgetting the rules and getting caught up in the moment. He instantly faltered when he felt her tense up. His eyes darting to her, in an apology for his blunder as she took a breath and focused her attention back onto the girls and the task at hand. She smiled, as did Ty, the girls all teeth and grins as the mother snapped the shot.

"thank you both so much, I'm so sorry for taking up your time," she said,

"no problem, "Ty replied with a smile, "it's all good, who am I to say no to two of the prettiest girls I've seen in Lethbridge."

Both of them started to giggle and chuckle uncontrollably at his compliment, their mother grabbing them and smiling and throwing a wave as she shepherded them back towards their car.

"sorry," Ty whispered in Amy's ear, "I…I didn't think and…"

Amy smiled at him, "Its ok, it just caught me by surprise, "she squeezed his hand, "you did nothing wrong"

He nodded, her words making him feel better, but still noting the recoil she had displayed at his touch. His lip twitching as he grabbed his hat from the floor and pushed it back onto his head.

"so…. Beach Body Party Boy? "Amy asked, her eyebrow raised, her playfulness trying to distract him from where she knew his thoughts had gone.

Ty let a slow growl escape his lips as he lent against the trailer. "I knew you weren't going to let that go"

"so…what was this? Photoshoot? Seems it was teenage girl wall worthy?" Amy teased.

"Ok, ok, have your fun" he smiled, "it was a long time ago, I did it for a friend, who was starting a swimwear company, no big deal ok."

"really? Well from the look on those girls faces it was a big deal to them?" she giggled. "you're on their bedroom wall!"

Ty shook his head, his cheeks red, "as I said, I did it as a favor, nothing more, it was when I first moved to New Port, me and some other guys played some volleyball and ….it was just a bit of fun"

"Oh, I got to see this, "Amy giggled, as he glowered at her, "maybe I should put one up on my wall too, Ty Borden, teen idol"

"cut it out!" he warned, his smile making her warm as she took his hand, her playfulness teasing him and making him forget about all the problems they currently had between them. "let's go eat ok"

"ok, how about we go there," Amy said, pointing at a small diner style place across the road, "looks nice and we can see the trailer from the windows"

Ty nodded, as Amy locked up the truck and came back to his side, her eyes looking up at him as he stood next to her. "that was nice, what you did for those girls,"

He shrugged, not wanting to make that big of a deal about it. "it was nothing,"

"no, it was sweet, and you made their day, "she replied, leaning in and gently kissing his lips. The contact short and brief but enough to make Ty smile and look at her with hope.

"so…all I have to do is be nice to people to get you to want to kiss me hey?" he asked, his smile cheeky and his eyes on her, instantly regretting his words when he saw the twist of sadness and pressure in her eyes. He looked down, and took a breath, "sorry, I didn't mean…. I was just... I shouldn't have said that"

Amy touched his face and turned towards the road, her smile now small, her hand letting his go. "we should go, I don't want to leave Rumble in the trailer for too long, so let's just get take away".

Ty sighed and nodded, the moment ruined by his foolish slip of the tongue. Again, he was regulated to the outfield. His eyes on her as she crossed the street before him. That distance between them might as well have been a chasm now. He rolled his lip, his mistake, his loose comment costing him the closeness he needed.

Ty took a moment and then slowly followed the love of his life, his cap back in place, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His heart heavy with regret. He was finding it harder and harder to not let his feelings show. This game of hot and cold was killing him on the inside. It was like walking on eggshells when he was around her. He was never sure if what he said or did was right or wrong.

He rubbed his face, following her into the diner and taking a regroup, smiling that perfect smile and taking his spot at her side. Close but still on the outs. Loved by her, but still not allowed to come home.

* * *

"Miss Amy" Greta Yelled with delight, as she barreled down the stairs, her exuberance and outstretched arms making Amy laughed and look over at Ty in surprise. Ty had driven the final part of the journey, his shoulder not giving him much grief. He actually appreciated the chance to focus on anything other than the myriad of questions and quandaries that swam through his mind. The road and its control more of a way to center himself. Even if it meant he had to listen to Amy's music library as they rolled along.

Greta embraced her favorite house guest, holding her close, Amy giggling as the other staff watched from the main ranch houses steps.

"it's so good to see you, Miss, "she said, looking at Amy and giving her a caring smile, "you ok? you good? I saw the news, I was worried for you"

Amy's' eyes fell slightly, but she pulled the smile back as to not offend the housekeeper and her concerns over her. "I'm ok, I missed you too Greta and your cooking"

"oh, you are too kind" Greta looked over at Ty as he came around to the front of the truck. Her eyes filled with compassion and worry," and you Master Ty? You are good too?"

"I'm fine Greta, "Ty replied, "and Its,,,,,…"

Greta nodded, as she motioned to the house staff to take their bags, the ranch hands already un doing the back doors of the trailer and walking Rumble out onto the drive.

"TY," an older and wiser voice called, making the young man turn,

"Louis?" Ty said, looking confused, "what? Why are you here? I thought you were looking after Lucky Alberta?"

"I was, But Bastion and I found a good manager, and we had a shipment from Australia due this week out here, so I flew back, "

"Oh, "Ty said, looking a little confused, "he didn't say anything to me about a new manager?"

"Happened rather fast, he's a good guy, comes from around here actually, originally a trainer on the race scene in Cali, Duncan Meadows, that's his name"

Ty smiled and put a note in his brain to raise this with Bastion the next time they spoke.

"come on, we have lunch nearly ready," Greta said, as Ty gave her a gentle hug and slowly walked with her and Amy up the main houses front steps. The huge ranch house once again opening up before them to welcome its master home.

Ty and Amy washed up and changed, as was the way of the Lucky house, and headed down to the main dining room for lunch, Ty noting with the cooler weather, the fire in the main hearth was already lit. Warming the large open space with its tendrils of golden heat.

Amy sat next to Ty, now dressed in a long sleeve tee with a woolen cardigan, buttoned up to above her chest line. Ty smiling as he noticed the hoodie had been left in the room.

He too was in a long sleeve tee, dark grey in color, with neck buttons to his chest. It was made of thick cotton, with a light fleck of white through the material.

His hair was pushed back, his fingers ruffling it and making it look perfect in its roughness.

Greta came into the room, serving platters in hand, she had wanted to make Amy feel welcome, so she had spent the morning preparing a special lunch in her honor.

It was a typical Dutch lunch consisting of platters of cold meats such as roast beef, black forest ham, Dutch Salami, Tongue Sausage, and smoked beef., fresh baked dark rye bread, salad greens, and Dutch cheese, accompanied by a large pitcher or freshly squeezed orange juice. It looked more like a second breakfast than a lunch, easy to prepare, easy to serve and easy to eat.

Ty grinned, seeing his favorite smoked beef, he had become accustomed to Greta's pantry when he was at Montana and that beef with its woody flavor and richness was to die for.

They ate and talked, Ty asking Louis and Greta to join them at the table. Ty catching up on a few things that were coming into play at the ranch in the coming weeks and Amy talking happily with Greta about the house, Thanksgiving and the Christmas period that was quickly approaching.

The end of the day finding the couple on the balcony outside Ty's room, looking out over the lake, Ty standing next to Amy, both with arms on the railings as they watched the sun sink in the sky.

"Im glad we came," Amy said quietly, her eyes still on the lake as the falling light cast silver sparkles across its surface.

"so am I" Ty replied back, his hand moving, wanting to move around her but worrying about the reaction it would invoke. "so…. What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked, pulling the intensity away from the moment, give her time, he said to himself, patience man, patience.

"Um…. we…we could go for a ride? "she suggested, I'd love to take Rumble out"

Ty raised his brow, "yeah, that went really well last time hey?" he laughed,

"he will be fine this time!" Amy chastised. "he's great on the trail now"

"ok, we can, But I ride him, you take Winter?" he suggested, visions of her body sailing through the air and colliding with the embankment were making him wary.

"NO…I will ride Rumble, you can ride Winter, he's more your kind of horse anyways,"

Ty let it go. When Amy had her mind set on something he was well aware that she wasn't open to negotiating.

"so…. that's tomorrow taken care of, what about …. tonight?" his tone was a little wary, night-times always took on an awkward feel now. Amy playing it down and trying to make it feel natural, but it was far from normal or natural to Ty. "anything you want to do? Or?"

"well, we could make some popcorn and watch a movie? or play pool, but you'll beat me so…. or we could taste all the wine in the cellar?"

Ty looked at her, mocked confusion in his gaze, "you know that cellar is nearly the as big as the barn, floor space wise right?"

Amy giggled, "I was joking, you need to lighten up" she hit his shoulder and walked away, her expression one of comic relief as she wandered back into their room through the open sliding door.

Ty turned back to the lake, "lighten up, yeah, easier said than done," he whispered to himself. His mind once again over analyzing everything.

Amy came back to him a little later, wrapped in that dark green hoodie once more, the woolen knit now gone. She smiled at him as she approached, zipping it up as she did. Ty watching her and deciding to broach the topic, something had to give, they were pussyfooting around this now and it was about time they both started to acknowledge what was or wasn't happening between them.

She came to stand next to him again, her hip at his side, as she heard him sign and lower his gaze, those eyes now on the view below, the outdoor area with the large hexagonal stones and fire pits, all lit up with solar lights and alike.

"not that I don't think it looks good on you, cos it does, but I'm just wondering if that hoodie is ever going to make its way back into my attire?"

Amy looked at her chosen garment, her hands now deep in its pockets. Her face a little perplexed by the question.

"I like it, it's warm, and its cozy, and well….it ….it kinda feels like and smells like you" she blushed, feeling silly, she watched Ty, his lip curling at her comment,

"so…. As long as you wear my hoodie, I…I'm …." he stopped, not wanting to say it, but needing too, "I'm relegated to only being allowed to hold your hand."

Amy looked down instantly, her smile fading, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to force the point here or anything, but," he explained, "but I hardly get to hug you, let alone touch you anymore without you pulling away."

Amy didn't answer, she just fiddled with the tassels on the hoodies neck line,

"look, I get this is hard, I do, I never want to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable, but …. We just seem to keep dancing around this, and I…. I just want to be able to …."

He shut his eyes, seeing her face, and knowing his words where hurting, "I'm sorry ok, just ignore me, I shouldn't have said anything"

"I can give it back if you want me too" she whispered, her hands moving to unzip the top.

"NO…I don't want it back, it's not the hoodie that's the problem its. I….I just want…I…."Ty stopped, he turned to face her and placed his hands slowly on her shoulders, Amy looking up at him as he did, "forget it ok, its fine, we are fine, you can keep the hoodie, it's yours, Im being silly," he kissed her forehead, a safe zone that she allowed. "it's all good, no harm done at all"

"I'm trying Ty, "she whispered,

"I know," he replied, "and I love you for it, I do, its ok, "

He let her go, as Amy stepped forward and put her arms around his waist, Ty keeping still, as she let her head rest on his chest. He took a breath and gently, ever so slowly, let his arms go around her. Waiting for the rebuttal, but not receiving it this time.

Ty took a steadying breath, appreciating the contact. Her offering to him to show him that she loved his patience with her.

"I love you Ty" she whispered, "and I don't deserve you, "

He kissed the top of her head, brushing her hair with his hand, "I love you too Amy, and it's me, who doesn't deserve you"

* * *

The couple retired to the theatre room attached to Ty's bedroom, Amy curling up on the couch next to Ty as he turned on the big screen, the movie channel kicking in not long after Amy went down to fetch the popcorn from the kitchen.

In her absence, Ty made a quick call to Bastion in London, the time difference cutting it fine and catching the traveler in the early morning.

"Hey Ty, how are you man, you on the mend"

"Yeah, all good, shoulder in nearly back to normal, I'm in Montana, "TY said

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that how's it down there"

"good, running smoothly, shipment of 12 due in next week from Perth, should go ok, especially since Louis is here"

The conversation stalled slightly as he waited for his partner to give him the answers he was waiting for.

"Yeah, sorry brother, I was going to mention it, but you were still recuperating and with the Amy situation and…." Bastion said, knowing he had once again crossed that line that made Ty not his Boss and not his equal.

"I get that, and I appreciate your worry and care for us I do, but you need to tell me when you make those types of decisions Bas, I by rights should have signed for that"

"yeah, I get it, sorry man, my bad ok, I just wanted to sort it out for you, so you could focus on healing and looking after Amy, how is she by the way?"

"she's good, she's come with me, we need some time, away, you know, just us"

"I get that brother, take your time, I've told the board to give you till Christmas ok,"

Ty rubbed his face "they cool with that? I'm still covering the day today, and I have the Australian deal in play" Ty explained, "they just seem a little bent out of shape that I haven't come back here sooner"

"ignore them, it's all good, do what you're doing ok, I've got this over here, Cumberland is really impressed, this will be good for Lucky once it goes through" Bastion looked at his watch, "um, I got to go Ty, meeting to prep for, see you in a week ok"

The phone went dead as Amy came back through the theater rooms doors, Ty smiling at her and pushing his phone back into his pocket, catching her questioning look.

"Bastion" he explained,

Amy smiled and took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs under her as she placed the popcorn bowl in her lap. Ty pulling off his outer jacket, so he was just in his long sleeve tee and jeans and taking a seat next to her.

"what do you want to watch?" He asked, his smile genuine as he stole some popcorn.

"um…. your choice, your house" she smiled back.

"no, you pick, "he played, "otherwise you'll just try to distract me from watching it like you usually do"

Amy rolled her lips, seeing his reference yet again to their past relationship, even if it wasn't intentional "ok I'll choose, how about Fault in our Stars?"

Ty took a breath, "a bit sad? But ok" he said, running through the titles,

"I know, but I feel like a good cry" she whispered back, seeing his eyes land on her at the comment.

"Amy I …. I said…." he said, feeling terrible, he had caused this, her sad mood. If he had just kept his mouth shut, the night wouldn't have taken such a somber turn.

"no…its ok, it's not you, "she said softly, taking his hand in hers and resting her head on his shoulder, "it's me, I just get…. it's stupid, I'm sorry for spoiling your night,"

"Hey, "Ty said back, turning to her and touching her chin, hoping he wasn't crossing a line, "don't ever apologize to me for how you're feeling ok, never. its ok, we will get there, I know it. "

Amy nodded and kissed his cheek, "I've changed my mind, pick something funny"

* * *

After two movies, that made them both giggle and laugh, Amy and Ty turned off the screen, put the popcorn bowl on the service table, and went hand in hand back into the main room. Ty yawned, his sides aching from the laughter, his eyes tired.

"gotta love Will Farrell hey "he smiled seeing Amy's grin in reply. She stood near the bed, her hands in her hoodies pockets as she looked around. Ty noticing her apprehension.

"Um, I might take a shower, before bed ok, "he said, giving her the space, he knew she was looking for. Amy never changed in front of him now, He hadn't seen her out of her clothes since the engagement party.

She nodded, smiling at him as he rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed his sleep clothes, his eyes watching her intermittently as he wandered towards the bathroom.

"don't…. don't be too long, "she said, her fingers slowly unzipping that hoodie.

He smiled a soft smile, knowing those words were supposed reassurance for him. His hand closing the bathroom door as he went inside.

When Ty returned, now in a white tank and sweats, the room was in darkness, the only light that of the small lamp at the door and the ambient glow from the antique fee standing wood heater.

He walked slowly over to the side of the bed, his clothes that he had changed out of in his hands, his mind to himself as he placed them on the laundry hamper.

He wasn't sure if she was still awake, this nightly routine hadn't really changed much with the location. It usually went this way, with Ty going to the bathroom and returning to Amy already changed and in bed. Cuddled on her side, blankets, drawn around her.

"Ty?" a small voice said, making him turn slightly in her direction as he sat down. "You know I love you right"

"I love you too Amy," he replied, Holding his position,

"Ty,"

"yeah?"

Silence in the dark. His breath holding….

"will you hold me"

Ty turned further around, his eyes accustoming to the light, he could see her lying next to him, his hands on the covers now, she wasn't wrapped up in the hoodie now, nor the long sleeve flannelette and tee he had become so accustomed to. He swallowed and noted the small tank top, the blankets still wrapped around her, but the low light giving him a glimpse of her bare arms and the shape of her chest.

"please" she whispered, her voice so small it sounded broken.

"Um yeah, of course" he replied softly, his fingers pulling the comforters down on his side of the bed as he slid his feet under, he was unsure, and he didn't want to scare her or make their already stressed bedroom relationship any worse by doing something wrong. He pushed himself down, letting his back lay on the sheets, his head on the pillows as he raised his arm behind his head and looked over to her, not wanting to make the first move. This had to be her, this had to come from her.

Amy chewed her lip and took a small shaky breath, her body sliding over to him as she pulled her head into the nape of his neck, her cheek resting on his upper chest as her body pulled close. Ty shut his eyes, he could feel the warmth of her, his senses igniting as he let his arm fall around her bar shoulder and hold her to him. His smile turning a little when he felt her leg slide over his waist and rest across his thighs. He gently, kissed the top of her head, his free left hand taking a leap of faith and sliding under the comforters, coming to rest on her thigh that lay across him, his fingers then realizing, it was not wrapped in flannelette as per her usual attire. It was bare, soft and warm under his touch. A small and simple gesture on her part that made his heart fill with optimism.

"thank you" she whispered up to him, her body snuggling closer as he took another breath, steadying himself and simply enjoying the moment of closeness. One he hadn't felt in over a month, Skin to skin, body to body, her heartbeat being felt through his ribs as her chest pressed to his side.

"not a problem," he said back, kissing her hair again, her eyes closing at the contact as did his, his appreciative smile, however, holding well into the night.

* * *

Sunday morning, Ty awoke alone.

Amy was long gone from his bed. Her clothes bag on the dresser, her tank and pj shorts on the end of the bed. He yawned, and looked around, seeing the breakfast tray on the service desk. The smell of hot coffee assaulting his senses. Slowly he got up, slid out of bed, and stretched, his muscles protesting, as his hand rubbed his shoulder. He ruffled his already messed up hair and padded off to the bathroom. His mind still fogged with sleep. When he returned, his hair wet and dripping, a towel around his otherwise naked body Amy was standing in the door way, her eyes watching him as he suddenly became aware of her presence.

"Shit!" he said, shaking his head and wrapping the towel in his hand that he had been using to dry his hair around his shoulders, trying to cover up what the towels were only just disguising. "sorry, I didn't, I thought you were downstairs, I'll. Just give me a moment ok" he looked around frantically, gabbing his clean clothes, and retreating back to the bathroom. He had not forced the issue with Amy since the assault, always opting to change in the dark or out of the room, he never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable around him. And as they were still at this physical impasse, seeing him next to naked wasn't a fair deal in his eyes. Not unless she asked of course, and in that event, well, he would have been happy to oblige.

"it's ok, "she whispered, "you don't have to hide from me, it's not like I haven't seen it before"

Ty rubbed his head, feeling embarrassed, his eyes on her as his damp chest moved with each breath. "I know, But, considering everything, I just, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or…"

"I don't, "she said, her shoulder resting against the door frame, her smile moving slightly with her eyes, as she stepped forward, "I kinda miss it in a way"

Ty smiled a confused smile, taking a step back into the room. "um, well, all you need to do is ask and…"

Amy didn't respond, she simply walked over to the breakfast tray and picked it up, "you get dressed, and I'll meet you on the deck for breakfast, it's a beautiful morning"

* * *

It was a warm day for late November, and the pair made the most of it. They went for their ride, Amy riding Rumble and Ty taking Winter as decreed.

His friends, who were still in employ as stable hands waved them off after tacking up their mounts, seeing the happy couple disappear down towards Cradle Springs, a remote part of the property where Brad's ashes had been scattered.

It was a quiet place, a secluded spot, away from the main spread. There was no real road, only a well-worn dirt track. Ty following it slowly with Amy bringing Rumble up behind him. They walked the horses in single file, enjoying to quiet. Cradle Springs was a natural formation along the side of the large man-made lake that sat in the middle of Lucky Montana. There were two separate pools, each a natural formation that were a well-kept secret amongst Lucky staff and family alike. They were maintained by the people who used them, Brad allowing the ranch staff and guests to make the trip in their own time, with the only rule being, you left the site as you found it. It was a favorite place of Brad himself, and Ty knew that a lot of the time he disappeared from the house after a disagreement with his mother, it was to these Springs that he headed. You could adjust the rocks around the springs to keep out more of the cool lakes influence and keep in the hot mineral water.

Conditions varied at the site. Usually, there was no one around in late fall and early winter, making it the perfect place for quiet reflection and having some time to one's self.

There were two pools in all, the lower pool being the larger and cooler of the two. It was about 6 meters long by 2 meters wide. This pool sat directly on the shore of the lake and averaged around 35°C. It was built up and roomy, with the capacity to hold around 6 people.

The upper pool, the more private pool, was smaller and closer to the source of the hot springs. Its temperature could reach 40.5°C. it was secluded and could hold no more than 3 people at a time. This was where Ty had stood and scattered his father's ashes months before, His father at one with the place he loved the most, Ty smiling as he watched the dust waft across the lake waters and get caught on the breeze.

The Springs were a special place to the Borden family, and Amy was in need of some 'special' time herself, Ty, in his heart, hoping that by sharing this with her, he may bring her some well-needed peace. She had been there before, to be by his side when he said good bye to his father. But that day had been about Brad, this was for them now, an offer of healing and renewal. For a couple who were broken.

They Began riding up the trail past the Wilsons bend, following the West Fork Trail for an hour or so until they came into a wooded valley, keeping his eyes on the track for signs and clues as they went. The trail was usually marked by travel during the beginning of the ride but as they went deeper into natural landscape it became tougher to follow towards the Spring.

Amy came up to Winter and Ty as he guided his mount down a soft dirt track, the lake now just before them as the expanse of natural beauty spread its arms around them as far as they could see.

"this is more beautiful than I remember it" Amy sighed, her eyes on the horizon, the trees, the soft flowers, the sounds of the water making her feel at peace.

Ty smiled, taking her hand in his from his seat on Winter's back, "we can leave the horses here"

Amy nodded, and jumped to the ground, Ty following suit, and moving their steeds over to the grassed area behind them, it was lush and green, with just a sprinkling of light frost. They secured the horses to some large logs and then Ty pulled his saddle pack open, revealing a small rucksack.

Amy's' eyes were on the water, the place taking her breath away. Ty pulled the bag onto his back, and came to her side, taking her hand and guiding her down to the edge of the lake, his boots following the rustic trail through some trees and up across a wooded vale, where they came out above the top two pools of the spring.

Amy squeezed his hand. Smiling at him as he looked down on the pools below, the smell of the hot mineral water and its warmth radiating up to them,

Ty grinned at her, he felt at peace there, and at the moment that was what he needed. He slowly walked down the incline, his boots sliding in the soft earth as he came to the edge of the upper pool. He looked back up at Amy as she watched him, his eyes on the warm water as he tested it with his hands. He didn't speak, he knew she was unsure. But the only way he knew how to squash those fears was to show her, he wasn't afraid. Ty pulled the rucksack from his shoulders and placed it on the soft grass next to the spring, his hands grabbing his belt buckle as he undid it. His feet kicking his boots free at the same time. Those green eyes looking up at her as she stood near the trees and watched him.

After removing his socks, he grabbed his jacket and pulled it free from his shoulders, putting it next to the bag on the ground. His hands then moved to his long sleeve tee, and pulled it up over his head, he turned slightly as he put it on his jacket, Amy seeing the bruise on his shoulder and the stain across his gut. Evidence of the traumas that sat between them.

He turned back to her, holding his hand out in an offer, hoping, praying she would take it and not be afraid anymore.

Amy hesitated, her hand now across her bottom lip as she took a breath, the cool air of the wilderness making him catch his breath also. He offered his hand again. His eyes welcoming and trusting. His heart so loud in his chest he could hear it in his ears.

Amy took one step forward. Wanting to, needing to, but the fear still held her at bay. He took another breath and lowered his hand, his eyes returning to the pool as he decided to continue on. Hoping she would see there was no need to hide anymore and finally join him. Ty took a breath, and pulled his jeans down his legs, letting them fall near his other clothes, as he walked forward, only in his boxers Ty threw her a cheeky grin.

"wish me luck" he called, as he put his foot into the warm water, his right arm taking his weight as he slid it. Amy saw him breathe out and sit still for a moment, the cold of the air making his body tingle when it was immersed in the hot water. Slowly inch by inch he relaxed, finding a comfortable spot and then laying back against the rocks. His head back, his eyes on the expanse of big blue sky above him.

Amy came forward, her footsteps heard by him as he closed his eyes, the water taking away the ache in his shoulder and the stiffness in his stomach. It was heaven, it was perfection, but it still missed one small and needed thing.

Ty looked back at Amy, as she stood not more than a meter from him now. Her eyes showing her want to participate. But that fear that ripped her held her tight. Her arms now wrapped around her body as she saw him lift his wet hand to her and lean forward.

"don't be afraid," Ty whispered,

Amy shook her head, her eyes misting, "I…. I can't Ty, "

"he motioned his hand to her again, "I'm here, I promise you, your safe with me"

Amy looked at her feet, "I …. I can't…. I don't want you to…" she tightened her arms, Ty aware what the problem was and having an answer for it.

"Amy, I brought you a change of clothes, "he said, "in the bag, just take off your jeans and your boots ok, "

Amy looked at the bag, realizing he knew what was holding her back, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to see what…."

"shh, it's ok," Ty said again, sitting up a little, his bare chest coming out of the water, his hand out to her again. "I understand ok, you can leave your top on, just lose the hoodie ok"

He smiled, and encouraged her again, seeing the tear roll down her cheek, she nodded and sniffed the hurt away. He had thought of everything, he wasn't making her feel bad for her silly fears, he was helping her through them, she looked at the green-eyed young man, as he stood before her, waist deep in warm steaming water, his hand to her, his heart open, his love on display. And she knew in the depth of her soul she was safe with him. She was broken right now, unable to look at herself, let alone let him see her. But in her heart, she needed to try.

Amy kicked off her boots, and her socks, then undid her belt buckle and jeans, pulling them down her legs slowly and putting them on top of his clothes pile, she nervously undid the zip on the green hoodie, and pulled it from her shoulders, leaving it on the ground where it fell too.

She looked at Ty, standing in her panties and her tee. Her body shaking slightly as she once again had second thoughts.

Ty smiled and kept his eyes on hers, not letting them wander for fear of scaring her off. He felt her fingers touch his as he guided her to the pool, Amy sucking in a quick breath as her toes hit the water, her smile small as she took his other hand and stepped in before him, the warmth taking her breath as she waited to acclimatize. Ty touched her cheek, as he sat back down, letting the hot spring reclaim him. Amy doing the same just across from him, her dark blue tee taking the warmth of the water, as to did her bra underneath. She settled, pulling down into the natural geological phenomena and took a moment to center herself. Ty now up to his neck as well, His bruised and battered body relishing in the natural healing waters.

"thank you" Amy whispered, knowing that he had done this just for her, to help her heal, "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid, but I just can't face you seeing me like I…. I am now,"

Ty swallowed, and looked over at her, "I understand, I get it, But I need you to also know, that I love you, Amy Fleming, and I love all of you. It doesn't matter to me, you are still the same beautiful, sensual, sexy girl I fell in love with before all this happened. Nothing, nothing at all can change that ok"

Amy looked at her hands in the water, letting it run across her fingers. "I know, But I need to feel that way about me too, and right now, …. I don't, "

He looked at her, "I know, but I'm hoping, in time, you will see yourself again as I see you. "he ran his hand over his injured shoulder, rolling in the water, Amy seeing his face strain as it moved.

"it still hurts," she asked,

"yeah, a bit, "he replied, "the doc said it will take a while to completely get back to normal"

Amy saw him sit forward and move it again his fingers pushing into the joint near his shoulder blade. Amy took a moment and gathered her resolve, moving forward and coming to sit next to him, her hip next to his. Ty turned and watched her, not knowing what to say.

"here, let me," she whispered, her hands touching his bare shoulders and turning him, so his back was to her. The full extent of the bruise now under her hands. Ty inhaled and pulled forward, rounding his shoulder and letting it relax as Amy pressed her fingers into his flesh. She heard him groan as she hit the spot, his shoulder rolling more as she manipulated it.

"God…. Dam" he growled, his eyes shut as she made the pain ebb away with her movements. Amy forgetting about his proximity to her, or the fact that she was now sitting a little out of the water, the wet t-shirt clinging to her bra and breasts. The damage, still hidden from view, but her need to stay covered now not her concern. She was helping him, giving him relief from the damage he carried. Making it better for him. And that, at that moment, filled her heart with joy.

* * *

That night, when they were back at the ranch, horses brushed, fed and watered, Amy came out of the bathroom, before bed to find Ty standing in the doorway that led out onto the deck, the cool breeze of the evening blowing the curtains around him.

He was checking his messages on his phone, dressed in his sleep pants and a tank top. His hair ruffled around his face by the breeze.

Their trip to the springs had been magical, and Ty's tenderness to her insecurities had shown her how truly loved she was by him. Even when he had pulled her carefully from the pool, his hands wrapping her gently in a towel from his bag had he not once shown her that anything about her was less than perfection. She felt safe with him. She felt loved, as she changed into the clothes he had brought for her in the rucksack, he once again took care with, the depth of his love and respect shining through. Diverting his eyes from the towel he held up and allowing her the privacy she now needed to feel safe.

She so wanted to let him back into her embrace, feel his hands on her again, see the joy he got from looking at her when she was before him. And today, they had made that a little sounder. She wasn't there yet, but she was on the right path, and she knew in time, they would make it back to where they were before.

She came up behind him, her hand touching his shoulder, making him jump slightly as he turned. His hand putting the phone down as she stood looking up into his eyes. He turned around again, and closed the doors, shutting out the right and the cool. His eyes once again back to her.

Amy took his hand, guiding him slowly over to their bed. She was only wearing one of his tees this time, its hem only just covering her bottom as she smiled up at him and placed her hand on his chest.

"thank you for today" she whispered,

"I…. I I just want to help you…." He responded back, "let me help?"

Amy nodded and climbed into bed, the blankets around her bare legs as she took his hand again and hit the light with her other, the room soft and low as he followed her, her hand stopping him and running down his chest to the hem of his tank..Ty inhaled, and felt her fingers pull his top up, over his abdomen, and further over his head, dropping it off the side of the bed as she again took his hands,

"lay with me," she said, the warmth of the fire making the room toasty around them as Ty pushed himself down onto the sheets and let his head fall onto the pillow. Amy snuggling instinctively into his side as his arm went around her shoulders. Amy kissed his neck, a small simple kiss, bringing his jaw down towards her as her hand touched his cheek, her lips touching his and asking for his love.

Ty hesitated, not wanting to take too much, but her hand moved ever so gently on his face as her lips followed suit. Inviting him in and letting him return the exchange.

It was a gentle touch, a kiss of thanks, that surpassed the pecks he had received until now. Amy looking up at him again when she was done, and then let her head fall back to his now bare chest, her hand drawing circles across it as she listened to his heartbeat.

TY moved his hand and slid it up her arm, his thumb touching her chin and pulling those blue eyes up to his again. His smile warm and welcoming and filled with appreciation for what she had just given him.

"thank you" he whispered, he kissed her forehead and let her resettle against him once more, her body molded to his side. His eyes shutting and closing out the night, His dreams only of her.

* * *

to be continued


	101. The Prodigal Son Chapter 101

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, been sick for the last few days, and was unable to get out of bed,**_

 _ **but I'm on holidays now for a week so have plenty of time to write. YAY!**_

 _ **This chapter has something special in it for one of my avid reviewers.**_

 _ **You asked for this particular event in one of your reviews and I thought it fit into this chapter quite nicely.**_

 _ **So thanks for the reviews guys,**_

 _ **Hope you Enjoy this** **chapter and thanks again for readi** **ng.**_

 **Chapter 101**

Monday brought a slight change in the weather at Lucky, the cool of winter was looming now and Ty shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around his body trying to fend off the chill.

He had awoken early, allowing Amy to sleep, she always looked so adorable to him when she was curled up in a ball of blankets and comforters, her hair across her face, her nose crinkled as she moved her lips. She had only awoken twice that night, the first time her whimpers bringing Ty back to wakefulness, his hand caressing her head as it pressed against his shoulder, his soft voice soothing her back to slumber, chasing the demons from her mind. The second time, Amy had woken him, his eyes flickering open as she tapped his chest gently, those blue eyes looking fearful and misted as she sought comfort from him again. Again, he soothed her, this time letting her cuddle under his arm and wrap her body around his torso, keeping him close as he ran his hand across her head and kissed her forehead in silent support, his heartbeat her guide back into relaxation and finally sleep.

She really didn't talk about the nightmares, preferring to denounce them on waking. Ty not willing to push her either, he knew how those demons could invade the twilight hours. How they could seem so real, how their hold could cause you to shudder and quake in their grip. He had been there, he had felt it himself, hell, he still felt it from time to time. Those night terrors dogging him when he was stressed or vulnerable. Amy had been there for him when he had needed her, she had been his rock, his grounding force. So, now he wanted to be that for her. She had sought him out this time, seeking his comfort, and he had willingly given it to her. This was progress, he said to himself, this was a start at least.

He looked out over the lake, his green eyes watching the morning sun awaken the ranch around him. It was truly a beautiful sight, the sparkle on the water, the birdlife taking to flight to start their day. He yawned and stretched his arms, curling them back around himself as he walked to the balustrade, it was Thanksgiving morning and he wanted this day to be as special as it could be. He wanted to show Amy that there was more to her existence than pain and bad memories. They were booked to return to Heartland on Tuesday, with Amy having finals only a week after that, so he was determined to take it back to basics and give her one day of happy memories that would see her through the stressful times to come. With exams and graduation looming, this next month was going to be a tough one for her. Not to mention the fact that he also was going to have to head back to Montana at some point before the Christmas break. Bastion had said he had till Christmas, but Ty was very well aware he was pushing the friendship with the board. They were being understanding, due to what had happened and the press the incidents had invoked. But they also had their limits, and Ty knew very well, they were not far off the point of break.

Ty walked back to the bedroom, entering through the glass sliding doors, his body chilled a little as he went over to the ornate vintage wood heater and added some timber fuel. It crackled and started to grow in its intensity, Ty rubbing his hands together and warming them as he smiled and looked over at the bed.

"Amy twitched her nose, her eyes still very much closed, her arms around the comforter as she snuggled deeper into the bed linen. Ty grinned and went to the main door, that led to the hallway, His hand turning the handle gently as he stepped outside. His body holding still as the door slid closed behind him. Hoping that the moment and sound hadn't awoken her. Once satisfied she still slumbered, he headed off down the hall, his steps light on the floorboards as he traversed the stairs in strides of two at a time.

"Good Morning Master…Good Morning TY" Greta said, her smile warm as she corrected herself, she started her shift at dawn, getting breakfast ready for service as she also gathered laundry and ordered supplies.

"Morning, Greta, "Ty smiled, moving to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup, to the annoyance of the housekeeper, her kitchen was, her kitchen and she preferred Ty, being the master of the domain, allow her to serve him.

"You're up early?" she said, offering him a warm pastry, which he accepted with enthusiasm, Greta's pastries were renown around the ranch as being the best Dutch pastries in the Sunburst area. He sat at the breakfast bench, munching on the delectable treat. His eyes showing his enjoyment.

"Miss Amy not awake yet," she asked, offering him a napkin to catch the warm gooey custard as it ran across his chin.

"no, she's still asleep, and I'd like to stay that way for a while ok, so leave my room to last for service"

Greta nodded, "very well, she looks tired, is she ok?"

"she's getting there Greta, "he replied, knowing she had seen the pain in his girlfriend's eyes more than once. "she just needs some time"

"Yes, time will help her heal, "Greta agreed, "how long are you here for this time TY? "

"um, only till tomorrow, unfortunately, I'd like it to be longer, but …. Amy has finals and …I …. well I need to catch up with Bastion and sort out this European deal"

"and the horses, the ones from Australia? Will you be here to oversee their arrival?" She asked,

"Um…maybe, But Louis is here, so, I know it will go smoothly"

Greta nodded, as she started to kneed some dough. "it's still good to have you home, we have missed you"

Ty smiled at her, his lips taking a sip of his coffee, "I missed you too Greta, "he grinned seeing her blush, "maybe I should take you back to Heartland with me, you could look after me back there"

"no…...no…...what would Hansa say if I ran off with a young man to Canada," she asked.

"Hansa would share wouldn't he" Ty teased,

Greta laughed and continued with her bread work, rolling and folding the dough on her floured board. "Hansa is a gracious husband, yes, but even he would not be open to such foolery"

Ty smiled, knowing he had embarrassed her, but loving the fact she liked to play with him in return,

"Greta, the meal tonight, it will be…." he asked, knowing the answer, but looking for confirmation.

"it will be spectacular, a feast worthy of this holiday, "she looked around the kitchen, the young girl who was her second hand, mixing a bowl of praline and sweet fillings. "I do need a supply run, though" she looked around the young girl watching her, waiting for the command.

"Um, I can do it?" Ty suggested, his smile wide as he saw Greta look at him warily,

"NO, this is not your job Sir, you are the master of the house, not the hired help, I will send one of the hands,"

"No… its fine, I'll get Sam to come with me, "he offered, "I don't mind, I actually wouldn't mind a trip into Sunburst"

"Master Ty, what if you are seen, it could become difficult for you "She warned. Looking worried. Sunburst may be small, but the Borden name was all over the news right now. And It was known they had a ranch int he area.

"I'll be fine Greta, stop stressing, I'll stay out of sight, and keep my head low, they won't even know it's me like I said, it will be fine"

Greta looked at him with worry, "Let Sam go, you stay here, and…. have breakfast with Miss Amy"

"I'll be back before miss Amy, awakens, "he grinned, as he got to his feet and walked towards the main door, grabbing a cowboy hat from the hat rack hooks and pushing it heavily down on his head.

"If, by chance, she does wake before I get back, tell her, I love her, and I'll be back soon. "he smiled, tipping the hat and headed out the door, his footfalls heard down the front slate steps as he headed for the main barn to find Sam,

* * *

 _Amy's eyes slowly opened, she was cold, the room was dark and the nip bit at her nose, she looked around, her eyes searching the musty darkness, nothing looked familiar to her, her blue eyes darting back and forth as she tried to make sense of it all._

 _"_ _calm down," a rough voice said, "your safe, he's gone,"_

 _"_ _I…. I…." Amy swallowed and pulled herself up in the bed, her heart thumping now, she shut her eyes, then forced them open again. her breath short, "Ty?... "_

 _The voice laughed, it was a low rumble of a laugh that built into a tidal wave of echoing growls, Amy looking around but not seeing anyone from where it would have come. It was so dark, a deepness that was all-enveloping, thick as tar, dark as ink._

 _"_ _TY?" she whispered, her hands clasping the comforter, her lip trembling. "Ty! where …"_

 _"_ _HE'S GONE!... I told you…" the voice boomed, as she felt two hands grab her shoulders and pull her violently from the covers. Her body trembling with fear as she cried out. She looked down, her clothes gone, her body wrapped in blue and white tulle, torn, and ripped, the edges exposing her body below._

 _"_ _NO!" she yelled, her eyes finally seeing the face of the man who held her, those dark eyes, that dark hair. "No…. please!"_

 _Amy shut her eyes, her body falling back to the bed as she heard a laugh again, this one was different, this one made her tremble even more. "I saved you, I saved you from him…."_

 _"_ _No…," she whispered, feeling hands on her shoulders again, but these ones repulsed her, these ones made her skin crawl. She pushed him away, crawling back up the bed, her hands grabbing the soft blue folds of fabric that now fell around her form. It was a simple dress, a childlike dress, with small little horses across running across its waistband. She loved that dress, it was hers from when she was a child._

 _"_ _NO….NO!" she cried out, her hands pushing him, or the shadow of him away, Amy watched on in horror as Bray smiled evilly at her, his lips rolling, and Amy saw Talon watching on from the end of the bed,_

 _"NO! she yelled, her anger at her attacker taking hold, I'm not scared of you! Not anymore!"_

 _Bray's image evaporating before her into black tendrils of sickening smoke. She shook, Taking a breath. her eyes now on Talon as he took a cruel smile and turned, clearing the way for Amy to see past him, her mouth open as she shuddered and screamed a silent scream. Ty's body pinned to the wall, invisible restraints holding him up before her, Arms outstretched, his head low his eyes closed,_

 _"Brother to brother we fall," Talon said, his smile turning slightly grotesque as Amy watched the red stain slide across his silver suit, his hand raising at the same time and pulling the trigger on a small silver handgun, the thundering crack echoing around the room as the bullet hit into Ty's chest. His head flying back, his mouth open as his eyes looked at Amy one more time before losing color and closing for good. Those thin needlelike fingers clasped around the guns but as that same red stain spread across the white shirt front of Ty's tuxedo. Talon laughing as he watched Amy's eyes fill with horror and disbelief_

 _"and just like that my princess, ...he's gone, and I WIN"_

 _"_ _TY! No….no…please TY!" she screamed…_

 _"_ _Amy…. Amy" a voice called, those black eyes laughing at her…Triumphant in their win over her love…. Ty head falling forward, his body falling without a sound to the floor._

 _"_ Amy, open your eyes, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Amy yelled out in anguish and flew forward, her eyes looking up as Ty grabbed her and pulled her close, his chest thumping in fear as he sat before her.

"Hey, shhh, its ok, I'm here, I'm right here," He said, his hands on her arms as he rubbed her back, Amy's head buried into his chest as she shook and sobbed uncontrollably.

"he….he was there and …I was in the dark and I…I saw him too, he was laughing at me and he….he had ….he …" she blurted out between sobs, Ty desperately trying to calm her "he…..he had …you were there and he….he killed you, Ty, he shot you right in front of me"

"No…. Babe, shh, it was just a dream, Im right here, I'm ok, see, I'm right here'" he pulled her from his chest, making her look up at him, his eyes darting across her face, fear in his expression "see Amy, I'm here, I'm fine"

Amy looked up at him frantically, her hands grabbing his chest and searching it, patting him and pulling at his top, looking for the bullet, the stain, the blood on her hands.

She sucked in another breath, seeing he was ok, her eyes closing for a moment as she nodded, looking up at him, sensibility coming back to her thoughts, "your…. here, you're ok"

He nodded, smiling at her, trying to reassure her, trying to make her see it was all just in her mind.

"I'm here, see, I'm fine, "he smiled, his hand touching her cheek, "I'm right here, it was just a dream"

Amy nodded, calming herself, her hand wiping her eyes as she curled up before him, her fingers pulling the comforter around her as she tried to take a moment to settle herself.

"it was so, real, I …. I could feel him, Ty, he was right there, his hands were,"

Ty swallowed and looked down at her as she tried to make sense of it, he didn't know what to do. These nightmares still held her, and he wasn't sure if he was helping her at all now in dealing with them.

"I …. I'm worried about you Amy, I. I think you need help with this" he whispered, "Maybe you should call Doctor Wheaton, she helped me, I …. I can't bear seeing you like this."

Amy looked at her hands, "I …. I. I'm ok, it was just a dream like you said,"

"but they're getting worse Amy, and I …I know, you think you can handle this but...," Ty replied, "I ... I don't know what to do!"

"hold me" she whispered, "please. Just hold me"

Ty pulled forward and let her fall back against his chest, his eyes filled with worry as he wrapped his arms around her. This was beyond him now, he was as lost as she was. He had hoped he would be able to negotiate her through Since he had experienced similar traumas in his life, but now, seeing her like this, he realized that maybe she needed more than what he could give.

"I love you," he whispered, "I do, but I can't do this, I can't sit here and what you go through this, you need help Amy"

Amy took a shaky breath, pulling back and looking up at him, "her eyes filled with fear. "I'm scared,"

"I know, so was I, but Doc Wheaton helped me, please, let her help you too"

Amy rolled her lip and looked up at Tys pleading eyes, "ok…."

"Ok?" he said, his smile soft, trying to get her to confirm.

Amy nodded hesitantly, "ok…. Ok... I'll call her"

* * *

It was just before dinner when Amy came down from the second-floor rooms. She was dressed in a simple long sleeve black top with laces at the cuffs and the neck, and a pair of dark jeans with contrasting stitching. Her hair was soft, and straight and fell about her shoulders, her cowboy boots tapping the stairs as she descended.

Ty had left her alone not long after noon, leaving her to her call with Doctor Wheaton who had talked to her about the fears and trauma that now engulfed her. Amy hadn't really said much, to start with, but the doctor's words had given her a little more perspective and by the end of the call, she felt a little more at peace with herself for feeling the way she did. Doctor Wheaton, being New York-based, had referred her to her associate, Doctor Jillian Hunter, the same doctor who had worked briefly with Ty before he had requested that his sessions remain with Doctor Jo, as he felt more at ease with her. Amy however, had met doctor Hunter a few times when she had accompanied Ty on his appointments and she was willing to give this doctor a try herself. She had agreed to attend her first session on Wednesday afternoon, once she returned from school. Ty hoping against all hope that this was the support she was really and truly needing. He would still be there for her, support her and help her in any way he knew how. But he knew in his heart that what had happened to Amy was on more than just a physical level and that needed professional help and guidance to heal.

He smiled at her as she came over to him, he had been busy helping with the ranch prep for the Australian stock for most of the morning with a call from the spokesman of the board taking him past the lunch hour.

He had only just come down from his father's wing himself and was delighted to see the girl he loved looking so radiant in her simple yet classy attire.

"you look beautiful," he said with a smile, taking her hand and wanting to kiss her, but, as per the norm now, waiting to be invited.

"you look rather sharp yourself" Amy smiled back softly, looking at his black jeans, his dark blue thick cotton button-down shirt covering a white under tee.

She reached forward and kissed his cheek, her eyes on him as he gave her a return peck on the other side. "thank you, "

"did it help?" he asked, looking hopeful,

Amy nodded, "I don't know, but I feel a bit better, more…. um…. centered"

He grinned, "well, that's a start, "he said, walking with her towards the dining room, "baby steps,"

"yes, …. baby steps, "Amy agreed, her nose picking up the most delectable smell.

"we can eat in the room, if you're not up for a formal dinner" Ty suggested, he didn't want to presume too much, she had had a rough day and night, and her care and wellbeing was more important to him than any holiday meal or gathering.

"No, Im ok, I want to see what wonders Greta has come up with," Amy replied, showing him his worries, although appreciated where unwarranted.

They walked hand in hand into the dining room, Greta smiling at them warmly as the house staff finished final preparations to their festive table. Louis raised a glass to Ty, invited to the meal as the manager of the ranch. Ty pulled out Amy's chair for her as she took her seat, Ty sitting opposite her as Greta motioned to the serving staff to bring the food offerings through.

"Welcome to our meal, this being, how you call it, Thanksgiving here in Montana, "Greta smiled a proud smile, her husband Hansa coming through the kitchen door and giving a small nod of appreciation to Ty, who had invited him.

"As you know I come from the Netherlands, and I wanted to make this a meal that would be remembered and show honor to this holiday we celebrate today, there are plenty of goodies for us tonight, such as oliebol Len, " she held up a platter of what looked like small doughnuts to Amy, "and of course , festive stolen."

Ty lent over to Amy as the platters came in, "Stolen is a round bread with currents and raisins, that's over there, is Almond pastry rings, and those little things are marzipan, they go great with the little chocolate rings"

Amy smiled, seeing his eyes sparkle at her, "only the best for my girl"

"for dinner tonight we have, venison, and turkey with mixed vegetables and Kerstbrood. "

"more yummy bread" Ty smiled, Amy giggling at his translation.

Greta looked proud as the food was placed on the beautifully laid table, Amy eyes not believing the spread she had put on for them,

"And for dessert, we have maple and spice pudding, followed by a cup of warm hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"is this your 'special' hot chocolate?" Ty asked, his eyebrow raised as the older lady as she gave him a rueful smile,

She raised her glass of Bischopswijn,(mulled red wine) everyone at the table doing the same. Amy taking a quick sniff and smelling the citrus, cloves, and cinnamon in the warm red liquid.

"Proost!" she beamed, the room all laughing and following her in her toast,

"Proost!"

* * *

The sun started to set over the Ranchlands as Amy walked slowly out onto the balcony near their room, her phone buzzed, and she looked out towards the now darkening lake, the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Amy, "

"Lou, "She said softly, "I didn't expect to hear from you tonight, Is everything ok?"

"Yes, we were just wondering how you were doing, Grandpa worries, you know," Lou said with a smile, she looked across the room to Jack as he looked back at the fire, trying to deny the statement.

"I'm ok, I guess," Amy said in reply, "I spoke to Doctor Wheaton today, "her voice sounded a little hopeful, seeing some form of acceptance for her decision to seek more help.

"well that's good," Lou said, showing her support,

"yeah, it was Ty's idea, so…. I thought I'd give it a go, he's worried about me, I tell him I'm ok but, he... "

"did it help?"

"Yeah, it was good to talk through a few things, I'm going to see her associate Doctor Hunter when I'm back home."

"that's great Amy, if it's helping, that's a step in the right direction, I'm proud of you" Lou saw Jack watching her, so she placated him with an 'it's ok' smile.

"so, are you heading home tomorrow?"

"yes, Ty said we will leave in the morning, so we should be back before lunch," Amy rubbed her eyes, the day had been wonderful, but she was a little tired.

"ok, well, I'll have lunch ready for you when you get back, stay safe ok. "Lou heard Amy respond and then hung up the phone.

"she ok?" Jack asked, Seeing Lisa also look up in their direction.

"yes, she sounds tired but ok, it seems Ty convinced her to speak to Doctor Wheaton"

"that's the doctor I put him onto in New York," Lisa said, "she's top of her field, "

"well, that's a positive then," Jack said, "they heading home tomorrow?"

"Yes, should be here by noon according to Amy, so …" Lou looked around the house, "it will be good to have her home,"

Jack smiled, he had to agree, he missed his youngest granddaughter, even though she had only been gone for a weekend. It felt too long to the old cowboy.

"how's Ty doing?" Lisa asked, "this must be hard on him too,"

"Amy said they were ok, so, I suppose that means both of them, "Lou explained, "she didn't say much really, "

Jack rubbed his face "well, it still will be good to have them both home where they belong."

* * *

Amy looked over the balcony, dinner had been amazing, the day had been pretty special really, she had gone upstairs to get a sweater after dinner, leaving Ty talking to Luis in the dining hall. As she turned back to the room, ready to descend back to the main floor of the homestead she was stopped as the gentle strums of a guitar played up to her ears. The melody carried on the breeze, the tune floating through the still night as she slowly walked back to the balustrade, her hands taking hold of it as she looked down to find the origins of the pretty music.

Below her, in the outdoor entertainment area was Ty, sitting on the back of one of the stone benches, looking up to her as his fingers played with the steel strings on the guitar. It was a soft tune, making Amy smile, his eyes looking up to her as he noticed her watching him, his smile warm as he took a breath and a shaky paused and then began to sing.

 _{When the fear takes you down}_

 _{When the doubt takes you under}_

 _{When you sink like a stone}_

 _{And you can't breathe}_

Amy's' eyes welled, his voice carrying up to her, his words making her heart beat that little faster. Her love for him growing with each word that passed his lips.

 _{When the tears take control}_

 _{When the demons take over}_

 _{Won't be in this alone}_

 _{You got me}_

 _{Oh, O yeah. Oh}_

Amy pulled her sweater around herself a little tighter, her elbows now resting on the wooden balustrade. Ty's fingers working the strings of the old guitar as he continued on. His voice was a little shaky, the emotion getting to him, but he needed her to hear him, he needed her to understand how much he wanted to be there for her. How much he was willing to do to help her through.

 _{You got me}_

 _{When the walls all caved in}_

 _{When the nights all get colder}_

 _{When you hang by a thread}_

 _{Of sanity}_

 _{Rest your head on my heart}_

 _{And your pain on my shoulders}_

 _{Make your way to my arms}_

 _{'Cause you got me}_

 _{Oh. O yeah, Oh}_

 _{You got me}_

Amy sniffed, the tears welling and overflowing as she quickly wiped them away, Ty getting to his feet as he stood on the bench and played. His voice rising in volume, as Greta and her house staff heard his voice, and followed the sound, all of them now standing near the large alfresco sliding doors, Greta's eyes wet as she watched her young Master sing his heart out to the girl he loved.

 _{I'll be the one to lead you home}_

 _{I'll be the one to keep you warm}_

 _{I'll take you way out of the storms}_

 _{When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you}_

Amy couldn't help but smile, Ty had a memorizing voice, but she also knew that he wasn't all that comfortable singing in public. Especially singing from the heart as he was. He had only done it once before and that was to show there was no fear in him when it came to declaring his love for her.

This time though, it was more intimate. This was a performance just for her. A way to make her see that even though she felt alone, he was forever by her side. She could see the love in his eyes as he looked up at her, his thanksgiving gift to her on that cool November evening. His smile wide as he kept her in his sights.

 _{When the fear takes you down}_

 _{When the doubt takes you under}_

 _{You're not in this alone}_

 _{You got me}_

 _{Oh, O yeah. Oh}_

 _{You got me}_

 _{Oh. O yeah. Oh}_

 _{You got me}_

Amy laughed softly, her eyes not wanting to leave him, but she motioned to the door and turned away, Ty strumming the chords o the melody as Amy ran from the balcony, through their room, along the long corridor, and down the large wooden stairs.

Greta turning with her hand over her mouth as her tears welled, even more, Amy coming into the main lounge room, and walking slowly to the large sliding doors that opened up onto the alfresco area. Her arms wrapped around herself tightly, as she moved past Greta and the other kitchen staff, her feet stopping on the large hexagonal cut stones that lead to the fire pits and BBQ. Ty now before her, his eyes a little misty too, as he turned and stepped down from the bench. His eyes holding hers as he continued his musical declaration.

 _{I'll be the one to lead you home}_

 _{I'll be the one to keep you warm}_

 _{I'll take you way out of the storms}_

 _{When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you}_

 _{you got me}_

When Ty reached the final chord, he let the guitar slip from his hand, his fingers placing it carefully on the bench as Amy ran straight to him and fell into his now outstretched arms. Ty spun her around, and then pulled her close, His head buried into her shoulder as he held her to him.

"you got me" he whispered again. feeling her arms wrap around him as she looked up and smiled the warmest of smiles.

"I love you" she whispered,

"Happy Thanksgiving "he replied, his smile warm and filled with love,

They embraced in the firelight, Tys song his gift to the woman he loved, Greta sobbing by the door jamb hugging her kitchen hand to her hefty bosom over the beauty of it all, then quickly gathering up her staff and shushing them and pushing them all back towards the kitchen, giving the young lovers the night, as the evening and all its beauty closed in around them.

* * *

The next day saw Ty and Amy on the road by 8am after a rather scrumptious breakfast. Amy smiled over at Ty as he drove along, his shoulder now still a little stiff but a lot better than it had been a few days prior.

He drove with his aviators over his eyes, the reflection of the countryside running across their lenses. Amy loved the way his hair flickered in the breeze. It ruffled around his attractive face and made him look even more roguishly handsome than he normally was.

Their night had been beautiful, Ty's serenade leading into a moonlight walk around the rear gardens of the property, Arm in arm, heart to heart. Accumulating in the both of them falling asleep in each other's arms, curled up in the center of the large wooden bed in Ty's room. Amy snuggled into Ty's side, Ty's arms around her. Protecting her from whatever the darkness decided to bring.

The morning sun greeting them early to Ty realization that they had made it through an entire night without being chased by nightmares.

Amy had slept soundly for the first time since the assault. Her mind not tormented or harassed by dark thoughts. Ty knew it was too soon to think this would be the norm, but he had to hold onto something, anything that gave him hope that there was a way out of this darkness that had now engulfed her and their relationship.

That light in her eyes needed nurturing again, and he knew in his heart now, with time and healing it would once again ignite back to its former glory.

"thank you for the song," she said happily, seeing Ty look over to her briefly as he drove, his smile wide,

"my pleasure," he said.

"you made Greta cry" Amy grinned, "I don't think she realized what a marshmallow you are, or that you could sing like that"

Ty chuckled, "well, at least she didn't throw food at me, "he looked at Amy again, dipping his sunnies, "I was a little shaky there at the start"

"I didn't even notice, it was still beautiful, "Amy replied, "I will never forget it"

Ty did n't respond, his smile held as he continued down the highway. His heart light, happy his gesture had been well received.

"you back at school tomorrow?" he asked,

Amy's silence making him look over at her again

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it, but I've got finals and I can't do them online or remotely"

"you'll be fine, "he boasted, "I can help you study if you like?"

"that would be great? How good are you at senior algebra?"

"I'll have you know, math's was my strongest subject," he laughed, "when I attended school, that is"

Amy grinned, "you did graduate though right? High school, I mean" her eyes watched him as he laughed and shook his head in comic repose.

"yes Amy, I graduated, "he explained, "I may not have attended a lot of school classes, but I still passed the final exams."

"Wish I could do that," She said in a sulky tone, "I've missed classes and I know I'm going to struggle to catch up for the finals"

"it will be ok, "he soothed, "I'll help you, and I'm sure Soraya will too"

"she's not back from Hollywood yet," Amy said quietly,

Ty rolled his lip, "Any news on Skyler?" he asked

"no, not yet, she called me yesterday, he's doing as well as expected," she said flatly, "whatever that means"

Ty looked over at her, his hair flickering around his face as he had the window down, "I'll ring his dad when we get back, see what's going on"

Amy smiled a small smile, they were worried about their friend, his injuries serious enough to warrant specific specialist care.

"thank you for the weekend, "Amy said suddenly "I know you were expecting …."

"Hey," Ty cut her off, not liking where that comment was going, "I wasn't expecting anything from you, Amy, I just wanted a weekend away for the two of us, that all, time for us, to ... just be us... without all the hype and attention "

"I know, But …. I still feel like Im…Im sorry" she stopped seeing his eyes dart back to her again

"there's nothing to be sorry about, the weekend was great, wasn't it?" he slowed the truck, his eyes back on the road as he came up behind another vehicle.

"yes, it was great," Amy agreed, happy that he seemed content with how it had transpired

"when's your appointment with Doc Hunter," he asked, attempting to deflect her, he didn't want any regrets, the weekend was no more or no less than he needed it to be. They were together and that was all that mattered to him.

"Wednesday, after school, "she replied, "um Ty, would you…would you come with me?"

Ty nodded instantly, "of course, if you want me there, yes, I'll come," his foot pressing the accelerator as he overtook the slower truck before them," you sure you want me there though? Maybe you should talk to her alone? it might be easier"

"I will, I was thinking, I would go in alone, but…." Amy looked at her hands, feeling like a silly child,

"you want me to come with you and wait till you're done?"

Amy nodded,

"ok, that's cool, I can do that," he smiled, "yes"

Amy smiled back, relief in her eyes, she didn't like the idea of going alone, Ty would be her support, her rock, the positive force that would help her get through the door.

"thank you" she whispered,

"not a problem "Ty smiled, happy she wanted him near.

* * *

They arrived back at the ranch not long before noon, Jack welcoming them and Lou making sure lunch was ready for their imminent arrival. It was obvious to Ty that Amy was glad to be home, she seemed relaxed and happy around her family, and although the time away had given them some time to breathe and put their lives back into some perspective without outside interference and prying eyes. Her family where her heart, and he couldn't deny her that.

The next weeks that lead into the close of November and the opening of December saw life try to return to normal. Amy went to her sessions with Doctor Hunter, as well her other sessions with the assault counselor at the hospital. Ty attended the first few, as she requested, but as she became more at ease with the doctor Amy started to attend alone. Giving her the well needed time to talk through her feelings and emotions without the worry of offending or disturbing Ty with her slightly erratic and hard to read mood swings and thoughts.

Ty worked from Heartland and Lucky Alberta, still not comfortable leaving Amy fulltime to return to his post back at Montana. Bastion had returned from Europe, the deal in its early stages but looking good, his brief to Ty was positive and filled with ideas and Ty had to admit, he was kind of excited about the prospect of expanding lucky into the European market, they were not only looking at Quarter horses now, but their interest was now in high-end jumpers, Ty looking at building his passion for jumping and eventing into a viable business option for Lucky. It was a different path, one Lucky had not explored before, but it was Tys baby now and he wanted to take Lucky in a new direction.

There was also talk between the two business partners of going into rough stock, Mustangs and wild horses, with interested buyers in the rodeo and the rehabilitation market, and the threat of culls due to excessive numbers, Ty could see this as a plausible way to save the horses Amy had the highest affiliation and love for. If Lucky took out a capture license with the province, they would hold the largest title on rough stock, helping thin the numbers in the wild, which would keep the ranchers happy and also supply quality stock for the rodeos.

It was still very much in the setup stage, but Ty's attention to this idea was what kept him busy in the days where Amy had exams and other commitments. Life was busy, as was the life of ranchers and business owners alike, but they still found their moment, though fleeting for each other.

Ty assisted Amy with her study, as he had promised. Sitting with her in front of the fire and asking her pop questions from her science book. She loved those moments, they were simple and sweet, just the two of them, cut off from the world and all its issues, quality time that she cherished with all her heart. She also, in a strange way felt safe and unpressured in those moments. It was about the books, the study and nothing else. Ty was a great tutor, he was patient and calm, never made her feel silly for not knowing an answer and was always happy to break things down into layman's terms if she didn't quite understand. He wasn't a rogue scholar by any means, but he was smart according to his GED final score, and he didn't mind helping Amy attain her own educational brilliance.

December brought the coolness of winter to the Ranch, with snow now heavy around the main house and barns. Temperatures had dropped into the minuses and Jack and Tim were in full-on winter mode. Cows were brought down from the high country, to spend their time closer to the ranch, the feed was supplemented, and horses were stabled and rugged to handle the chill. The ranch was alive with activity, Ranch hands busy with keeping paths clear of snow, pens salted and turned, and water troughs cleared of ice. Winter was hard in the highlands, but it was also a beautiful time of year.

Amy's client base had dwindled with the cold weather, with her only working with rescue horses who were in need of rehoming. She had heard from Soraya who had returned to Hudson the week after Amy and Ty returned from Montana, Skyler was in rehab and the prognosis was good, he was regaining sensation in his legs and lower body and with time and therapy, it looked like he would recover the ability to walk once again, with assistance.

Soraya was still quietly optimistic, Skyler was determined to return to his new home in Calgary and rebuild his life, she told Amy of his strength and unwavering belief that he would once again take his role as the owner-operator of Rumors and her most beloved boyfriend.

Amy felt for her friend, her separation from the first guy she had truly had feelings for was hard on her. But school finals were, school finals, And Skyler refused to allow her to jeopardize her future overstaying by his side.

He was focused on his recovery, and he spoke to her every day. The distance between them making their bond closer and stronger as the weeks progressed.

Amy sat with her best friend from pre-Kindy and went through the last list of test questions on geothermal locations. Her mind slipping to other thoughts as her eyes looked aimlessly out the bedroom window.

"you going to ask me those questions or are you going to spy on your guy?" Soraya asked, her voice bringing Amy's eyes back to her suddenly.

"Sorry, "he laughed, looking back at the textbook," I just heard his…."

"yes, and he's with Jack, sounds like they are heading out to the rear pasture," Soraya said, her eyes sparkling at her friend. Ty and Jack were standing near the old truck to the side of the house, Amy's bedroom window not more than a few meters from where they talked. Their voices traveling on the still winter air as they discussed the need to move the horses up there closer to the barn.

"you could go and help you know? "Soraya said, closing the book in her lap, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company"

"no, Grandpa said I have to study, my last exam is in two days and If I don't get my head around this geography stuff, I know Im going to fail for sure"

"Isn't Ty supposed to be working himself? Over at Lucky?"

"yeah, has taking, a day, "Amy laughed, "Bastion is working over there too, so it's covered," she looked at her friend, "he wanted to help Jack, he's all into this hands-on, be the rancher thing at the moment"

"well, that's good, gives him more of an idea of how it all works, "Soraya replied.

Amy nodded, "he's been great, you know, supportive, helpful, patient, understanding," Amy said softly, "maybe a little too understanding" Soraya seeing she wanted to talk and readjusting herself on the bed, her books now by her side.

"he loves you, Amy, why do you say that like it's not expected of him?"

"I know, I know, I just get the feeling you know, that from time to time, he, he still …" she stopped, her fear's welling in her throat,

"Amy!" Soraya said, touching her best friends hand, "where's this coming from, you two are ok right?"

Amy nodded, her smile small, "yeah, we are ok, Like I said he's patient and supportive, I just feel like he…. He doesn't see me as he used too any more" she looked down as soon as the words left her mouth, not wanting to voice them for fear of making them true.

"Hey, you can't honestly believe that!" Soraya cut in quickly," Ty loves you, anyone cans see that"

"then why hasn't he touched me or tried to….."Amy retorted, her eyes filled with worry, "he sleeps next to me every night, he lets me cuddle into him, but he never goes past that, "Amy got off the bed and walked over to the window, "maybe he just doesn't want me like that anymore, because of…of what happened."

"stop this right now!" Soraya said, getting to her feet and coming over to her friend. "you need to stop this right now, this is your insecurities talking, nothing more. "she took her friends shoulders and made Amy look at her, "you told me, that you pulled back from him, in the beginning, which I might add is understandable after what you have been through, you can't then hold him to task for respecting that and giving you the time and space you need to heal"

Amy felt foolish, her friends words hitting home, "I just thought, that he ….he would want me….would want to …but he never tries anymore, it's like I pushed him away and now he's too scared to come back, to even try "she sniffed, her eyes big and sad "it's like he doesn't want to come back, to go there, "

"Amy, "Soraya smiled, "I know Ty well enough that he still wants you, I see those green eyes watching at you when he thinks you're not looking, he wants to go there, trust me, he's just trying to give you the time you need to get over what happened."

Amy didn't answer, her eyes now on her love as he talked with Jack near the truck, his breath carrying on the wind in curls of white steam. He was rugged up, gloves, a thick overcoat, a beanie pulled tight on his head. The cold making his cheeks pink as he lent against the tray of the truck and listened to Jacks plan to move the stock to the pens near the barns.

"have you spoken to Doctor Hunter about this? "Soraya asked,

"sort of, she said I need to love myself before I let anyone love me," Amy said, her eyes looking a little perplexed, "I think that's her way of saying, I have to want him to love me before I tell him its ok too"

"so, do you want him to love you again? in the physical sense?" Soraya asked, knowing it was a loaded question, but seeing Amy actually needed to ask herself that very query.

"Yes, I think I do, when he's close, I …I feel like I'd like it to go further, but…then …. I I start to worry, he's going to know that…... that I'm….and he's not going to want to …." She rubbed her face, "Im being stupid I know, but I can't change how I feel"

"You're not being stupid Amy. You know this is going to take time, what happened to you was terrible, I couldn't imagine having to deal with something so…...horrible, "Soraya hugged her friend. Trying to give her support, "maybe talk to him, tell him how you feel, tell him you want to try, even if it doesn't happen, he will understand, and know that you still want him as much as he wants you, Ty adores you Amy, he will do anything for you"

Amy smiled, "thank you," she whispered, "I am so glad you're my best friend,"

"well, you are always there for me, so Im happy you return the favor" Soraya smiled "I get it, you know, I do, I know how hard it is, Skyler and I are facing our own similar challenges, and I can sort of see it from Ty's point of view as I'm in the same boat as him now too, "

Amy looked up at her friend feeling neglectful, here she was complaining and crying about her own problems without a second thought to her friend who was facing her own set of challenges and heartache.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think," Amy said softly, "how is it, between you and Skyler I mean,"

"It's ok, we are strong, but, he's so determined to come back from this, it's all he thinks about, I really admire him for his tenacity to get past his injury, but I kinda miss his goofy old world ways, he's all about the therapy now, and that doesn't leave a lot of time for….you know, me and him."

"so…. you guys were um…," Amy asked, not knowing if she should ask.

Soraya nodded, "we. we were only together a couple of times before the accident, and now well, I want to show him I love him, but, but he just tells me that, once he's on his feet, it will be all ok, "

Amy hugged her friend back, "he's trying to fix himself, to make it right?"

Soraya nodded, "I know, but it's like somehow he thinks he's not worthy of me until he can walk again, but I just want him to see that I don't care if he can or can't, I love him for him, I want him for him, it doesn't change anything for me. Whether he's in that chair or not"

Her eyes were big and sad now, her own emotional rejection on display.

"I'm so sorry," Amy said softly, "he will figure it out, he will see that you love him and that it doesn't matter what happened to him, or how he is now, your love is for him, who he is inside, not for the scars or for the injuries he carries now"

Soraya smiled, her brow rising slightly, "that's very good advice, Amy,"

Amy looked at her hands, a small smile on her lips, "ok…. ok…. you can stop now, I see what you're doing"

Soraya grinned at her, "we are both in need of some girl time I think, so how about you and I go into town and I shout you to a large mug of the best hot chocolate this province has to offer"

Amy grinned, "that would be great, "she replied, "I think we both need a break from these books"

Soraya shook her head, her smile a little authoritarian now, "oh, we are taking the books, you need to ace that geography test, so …. we are going to make sure you do"

Amy frowned and grabbed her thick waterproof coat, her pout comical as they both headed for the bedroom door.

* * *

Ty pulled his stock horse around to the left as Jack took the higher ground, the horses running across the Highline as they rounded them into a tight group.

Ty loved this kind of work, it made him feel alive, being outside, in the outdoors, the cold air nipping at his nose as he turned his horse on its heels and headed the now fast-moving free horses towards the rear gate.

"cut them off, Ty!" Jack yelled, Paint charging up behind them and bringing them up to the fence as Ty circled around and put Drummer, his steed, between the lead horse and the open pasture. Jack smiled, impressed by Ty's skill set at containing the group, he had learned a lot in his time at Heartland and was now a rather accomplished horseman and stock hand in his own right. He wasn't using Harley today, this was ranch work and stock horses were thicker cut and more durable for the uneven terrain and rough movement. Jack pulled the latch on the gate and kicked it open, the herd of horses then running through into the next pasture down, snow and debris in their wake as Ty smiled and wave his arms around at the rear, chasing the last ones though.

It was mid-morning now, the day warm on your back in the sun, but still well into the minuses, Jack pulled Paint up beside Ty as they walked along the pasture, the crunch of ice and sleet under their mounts hooves. His smile of appreciation towards the younger not going unnoticed.

"we can run them through the next gate and then head back to the truck ok, "Jack explained, looking back up the hillside, the truck and trailer at the top rear road.

"I can see them through if you want, and meet you at the creek?" Ty suggested, "that way they keep moving and we don't have to chase them down again"

Jack considered it, it would make it easier if one stayed with the horses, that way they would stay on track, "You up to that, taking them down alone?"

"I'll be fine jack, "Ty smiled, giving the old cowboy a rough smile, "I'll meet you down by the creek gate ok"

Jack paused watching the young ring in, "your shoulder, you sure?"

"its good Jack, one hundred percent back to normal ok, I got this ok, you, go, get the truck, leave the cold work to me"

Jack gruffed, and kicked paint back up the hill, the idea of a nice drive down to the creek in the heated truck was, he had to admit, rather tempting.

It wasn't more than an hour later that the old red truck pulled up next to the creek pasture, Paint safe and warm in the trailer as Jack pulled the gate open as his eyes fell on Ty and the 9 strong heard of rescue horses as they came down the final incline and across the nearly frozen creek crossing, water splashing around them as they ran off into the lower pasture, Ty turning his steed in a tight circle and closing the gate in their wake. He smiled at Jack, the steam of his breath leaving a wispy trail around his face.

"see nothing to it" he grinned, Drummer sidestepping and snorting out his agreeance.

"ok, ok, get him in the trailer and we will head back to the ranch, I got Caleb and the other hands to put out hay near the back of the lower barn, this lot will head there once they see there's food on offer"

Ty nodded and jumped down from Drummer's saddle, his boots crunching on the snowfall as he walked his ride over to the side gate, Jack taking his reins as Ty jumped up and down a bit, the cold starting to bit a little harder at his extremities than expected,

"get in the truck," Jack ordered, "before you turn blue, I've got this guy"

Ty smiled and laughed, his body was a little cold now, so the truck, the warmth, and the coffee he knew to be in the thermos meant he didn't need to be asked twice.

He jumped into the passenger's side, hearing Jack talking to Drummer as he loaded him in the back, Ty's fingers pulling the gloves from his hands as he grabbed the thermos and quickly poured himself a cup of hot coffee. Jack came to the driver's side, slipping behind the wheel, his eyes on the cup as Ty laughed and handed it to him. Pouring another cup for himself.

"that winds got a bite today," Jack said, his hands around the mug and he sipped the warm dark liquid,

"I'll say, I can't feel my nose" Ty grinned.

They sat in the truck, the heater on, the frost on their extremities now starting to melt with the warmth of the coffee and temperature. Jack looking out over the land he owned and was proud to call his own.

"best view in the world you know," he said wistfully, "couldn't imagine any other place I'd rather be"

Ty sipped his coffee. "you're lucky Jack, you know, having this little piece of heaven, not having to worry about profits and loss, stock and acquisitions, real estate and mergers, "

Jack smiled, "all a bit full on hey, this multi-million-dollar land ownership gig"

Ty nodded, "sometimes, I feel like I could just stick a for sale sign on all of it and just buy a yacht or campervan and just take off. "

"would be easier, but where would you go?" Jack smiled.

"who knows, where ever the wind would take us, maybe travel or see different places and countries, or…just buy a little block of land, up there, in the mountains and live with the grizzly bears"

He grinned, he was dreaming, just playing, the wish of a simpler life still a unicorn to him now.

"Us? I take it you mean you and my granddaughter" Jack asked, Tys eyes diverting to him from his coffee cup, his smile small,

"yeah, if she still willing, I suppose" he said softly, Jack instantly picking up on his reserved comment.

"You two all ok?" Jack asked, noting the tone and the faraway look.

"yeah, we are good, "Ty said, "well, as good as…. you know" his tone not all that convincing, his eyes on his coffee now.

"You sure, that doesn't sound very convincing son," Jack replied, "sometimes talking about it helps you know,"

Ty smiled and ran his hand around his coffee cup lip, "thanks' Jack, really, but this isn't something you want me to talk about with you, trust me"

Jack nodded, sitting back in his driver's seat, his mind hearing the story behind Ty's words, he had been watching from the sidelines, the relationship between his granddaughter and her chosen partner, had changed in dynamic of late. It was subtle, but it was there, they still were very much together, Jack could see that, but something had shifted, and it was obvious in the way they interacted. There was still love, respect, adoration, and camaraderie, but there was this wall now, a barrier, that seemed to keep the two former lovers who were so open and expressive with their attraction to each other at bay. Jack had noted it in the way they played it safe now, a subtle handhold, a kiss on the cheek, a hug farewell, that fire, he had seen between them when they first got together, that same fire that worried the old cowboy to no end and set him on a collision course with Amy's young and more experienced suiter was now just a flicker. Ty's reluctance to talk, to Jack, in particular, spoke volumes, he seemed reluctant to voice what it was that was troubling him, this also making Jack see his conclusions over what the true problem was between Ty and Amy seem stronger and more in tune than he had hoped it to be.

"how long?" Jack asked, his old eyes watching the younger as Ty swallowed and looked out the window.

Ty chuckled and sipped his coffee, this was awkward, and it really didn't feel right to be talking about such things with Amy's grandfather.

"its fine Jack, "he said, his voice barely a whisper "everything is just fine"

Jack rolled his mustache, putting the fact that Amy was his granddaughter aside. And deciding to talk to Ty as a father would a son in need of some male council.

"how long has it been?" he asked again. his voice soft but open. His eyes on the pasture before them.

Ty rubbed his brow, his eyes flickering over to the man he felt so close too, the man who had always been there for him no matter what, "um… Since …since before …. What happened on the rise? "Ty murmured, his eyes back on his cup, his lip curling, "but it's ok, you know, she's …she needs time, I get that, I….do…"

"so. Nearly two months, "Jack mused, Seeing Ty nod and look up at him..." and you've talked about this, with her?"

Ty nodded, "yeah, um …sort of…." He whispered, "she needs time, I …. I said I'm good with that, "Ty rubbed his face, Jack seeing the worry and strain there, "It's ok, we will be fine, Im not pushing her if that's what you're thinking, it's not like that, I... I just ... "

Jack through his now extremely nervous adoptive son a calming glance.

"she's still going to her appointments, with the doc, right?" Jack asked, "there helping?"

Ty nodded, "yeah, they are, Amy said it's going well, "

Jack nodded, seeing the look in Tys eyes, he could see the young man felt bad for even mentioning it, bringing it into the light, It wasn't just about the sex, or the intimacy or lack thereof, it was the feeling of loss, that somehow a part of their relationship had been misplaced or abandoned, this wall between them was where he lived now, this was the reality he lived in, they had broken some of the ice in Montana, Amy giving him small concessions, letting him close, not hiding behind layers of clothes when they slept. But it had stopped at that since they had returned home, the last month being a kiss good night and a quick cuddle. He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help but feel frozen out. Their physical relationship on permanent hiatus, without option for reprisal.

"It will take time, "Jack said, seeing Ty nod and look away, he had heard that from so many people, and he understood, he did, but it didn't mean it made the uncertainty and the lack of interest hurt any less, it didn't mean he didn't yearn for her, and want to be with her. He couldn't make those feelings just go away. He hated himself for feeling it, for voicing it. But even though he had saved the girl he loved back on that awful night, he still had lost a part of her to Bray. That monster had taken their intimacy, their physical bond. That physical link and love that had been so pure and so genuine was tainted now. And Ty had no idea how to bring it back.

"I can see this is hard for you, it would be for anyone, "Jack said softly, "the physical part of a relationship is just as important as the mental and spiritual one, I get that, "

Ty swallowed, "so… what do I do Jack, I will do whatever she needs, but we've hit this wall and …." he rubbed his face and opened the door, getting out of the truck and tipping the last of his coffee into the fallen snow. He didn't want to talk about it, he felt selfish for complaining. He knew Amy loved him, he knew she wasn't pulling away from him deliberately. But he missed her. He missed what they had, and he wanted it back.

Jack came around to him, the cold of the winter snow wrapping its tendrils around the two men as they stood near the door of the truck.

"I think you need to talk to Amy and tell her how you feel, no hiding it, no double talk, just tell her what's in your heart," Jack said, "maybe she's just as scared as you are about bringing this up?"

"What am I supposed to say, Jack," Ty asked, " no matter how I put it, it's going to make her think I'm pressuring her, that I'm tired of waiting on her to …..and I'm not, I'll wait, I just …It just feels like we aren't moving forward anymore, that somehow this is it….it doesn't get any better than what we have now…" he rubbed his face, not wanting to say it, "I….I don't know if I can do that Jack, Amy's everything to me, she's my world, my life, my future, I….I want to marry her, I want to be her husband, share my life, everything with her, "he shut his eyes, his heart letting the fears and worries flow out into the cool afternoon air. "I …. I want to have a family with her, not now, but one day! how can we do that if I…If I'm …...if we can't…if she can't bear to let me…..." he moved away, the frustration and the stress getting to him. He felt terrible for even talking about this kind of thing with Jack, he was Amy's grandfather, and here he was sharing his thoughts on their lack of sexual contact.

"Son, "Jack said, coming up to Ty and placing his hand on his shoulder, "a terrible thing happened to Amy AND to you that day, and now you're both negotiating the fall out of that traumatic event. I don't think there's a set timeline for this kind of thing, "

Ty looked at Jack, hearing him, "so maybe, for now, this is your world, maybe this is the status quo, but in time, I'm sure you will both find your way back to each other, this is temporary, that connection you two have is strong, and it will win out in the end. "

Ty looked at the truck, "I hope so Jack, "he whispered, "I love her, and I won't give up on her, or us, it's just…. it's just really hard…"

Jack patted his shoulder. "talk to her son, maybe go to one of these sessions she has together, share how you feel, you never know, she might be feeling the same thing as you,"

He smiled, seeing Ty look at him in confusion. "you think she….?"

"well, I'm just thinking, you've been playing it safe right," Jack explained, "not making demands on her or?"

"of course, not Jack, I would never…" Ty rebutted,

"well, maybe, that is confusing her too? Maybe, just maybe your lack of …. interest. Is making her think..."

"But I am Interested!" Ty exclaimed, looking perplexed, "I never stopped being 'interested'!" Ty's tone now emphasizing the word 'interested' to force its ulterior meaning,

"ok, but have you told her or shown her that, or have you just held back, waiting for her to…." Jack rubbed his face, this was getting very awkward now, and he was finding it hard to keep those lines clear between them. He wanted to help Ty, but the idea of encouraging him to …. with his granddaughter, was starting to make him feel a whole new level of uncomfortable.

"Look, All I'm saying is that the two of you need to talk this through and get how you both feel on the table, that way, you both know where you stand, and where to go from here, "He rubbed his face, the cold air now making his nose run, "and that, I think is where I'm going to leave this conversation "

He gruffed, and hit Ty heavily in the back, making the younger fall forward and have to regroup himself to prevent himself from falling face first into the snow. His eyes on Jack as he walked back around to the driver's side of the truck.

"well come on, we ain't got all day!" Jack growled as Ty turned and went back to the door of the truck, his eyes filled with comic surprise. He climbed in, seeing Jack turn on the engine and pull the truck into gear.

"Thanks, Jack, "Ty said with a soft smile,

"It was nothing, don't mention it, "The old cowboy returned, his eyes on the younger man who sat across from him, those brows furrowed, "I mean it Son, DON'T Mention it, "

Ty grinned and looked out the window, his smile curling his lip, the frozen lands of Heartland scooting past them as he pulled his gloves back over his cold hands, resolved in the decision that tonight, Amy and he were going to have a long-awaited talk, cutting through the pleasantries and small talk in an attempt to finally get them both on the same page.

This easy, simple safe stale-mate that they had fallen into was not going to stay the status quo. Ty loved her way too much and he wasn't about to give up on her or that love. This was where they stepped forward, into the unknown together.

* * *

to be continued

 ** _song credit: you've got me' Gavin DeGraw_**

 ** _Songwriters: Diane Eve Warren_**

 _ **You Got Me lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group**_


	102. The Prodigal Son Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

That night Soraya stayed over for dinner, the girls deciding to take their study session into the evening hours. Their break at Maggie's hadn't resulted in a lot of educational material being imparted between them. Their preference being girl talk, curly fries, and hot chocolates.

Ty was happy that Soraya's presence seemed to give Amy some extra comfort. He loved seeing her smile and laugh so freely and without care. But in accepting the dinner invite and the evening study session, Amy's best friend had also unwittingly blocked Ty's plans to instigate a talk session between himself and his love. After his discussion with Jack out at the back pastures, he was determined to at least attempt to bring some of his concerns over their current relationship status into the open.

He sat and ate his roast beef, his fork pushing it through the gravy of his plate. He looked up to see Jack watching him, his smile one of patience and understanding. He could see the younger had a lot on his mind.

"so, Amy, two more exams to go and it's all done," Lou said, "you excited"

Amy laughed, her expression not excitement, rather imminent relief. "Ask me again when they are over hey, "

"you'll do fine Amy," Ty smiled, showing his support. Seeing her smile in his direction in appreciation.

"easy to say from the guy who aced geography and mathematics" she taunted,

"I didn't 'ace' it," Ty said softly, his eyes back on his plate, not liking the attention Amy's comment was pulling his way. "I just did my best, that's all anyone can ask you to do"

"your final score was in the top ten percentile! that a little more than doing your best" Amy laughed back, seeing his smile and his red cheeks "I will be happy to get a passing grade"

"hard work Amy, that's what makes things happen," Jack cut in, seeing Ty's bashful look, his educational exploits were not common knowledge, Ty wasn't one to brag about his own abilities. Jack knew he was smart, Brad had told him as much when they first met, Ty was intelligent, and much to Brad's annoyance didn't always seem to take that ability or potential to its expected heights. Choosing rather, to be the rebellious and nonconforming reprobate in his early years in an attempt to rile his parents and lower their expectations of him.

"well, that's why I'm here Jack," Soraya laughed back, "we will be knee deep in equations after dinner"

The girls laughed and continued on with their dinner, Ty collecting his plate and helping Lou clear the table into the kitchen.

Jack came up behind his young adopted son, noting the quiet demeanor, "thanks for your help today, in the pastures, "

"no worries Jack," Ty smiled, looking at him over his shoulder, his hands scraping the plates into the garbage." you know I'm always happy to help"

Jack waited till Lou headed back into the dining room to collect more plates, before he spoke again, his large hand on Ty's shoulder as he leaned closer, "you Ok? you seem all up in your head tonight?"

Ty twitched his lip and put the dishes in the sink. "just got some things on my mind that's all,"

Jack nodded, "those things got anything to do with what we discussed out there in the snow?"

Ty moved away from the sink, his eyes back on where the girls were talking together.

"I was hoping to maybe talk to Amy tonight, you know, clear the air and put some of these things, so to speak on the table" he rubbed his hand through his hair, "but, I can't do that If …."

"patience son, these finals are important too, "Jack explained, "Soraya also seems to be putting her at ease, which is good"

Ty nodded, conceding the point, "I know, I just want to …...I dunno, "Ty rubbed his face, it was getting to him. He felt like a sidelined extra in Amy's life at the moment, this distance between them had just slipped into normality since their return from Montana. She seemed comfortable with it too, which was concerning him even more. like it was how they now were to be. Ty was starting to realize in his own heart now, that this new relationship status, where they were close, but NOT close, just wasn't enough for him anymore. He didn't want to sound selfish or self-serving, but he needed, he wanted more. Their relationship was everything to him. And he would never jeopardize that, but it was obvious that Amy wasn't going to broach the subject with him, so he had no real alternative other than to open this communication with her himself.

"tread carefully Ty, this is not something you should rush into, choose your words well" Jack warned. As he tapped his shoulder in solidarity and walked back into the lounge. Leaving Ty to contemplate his words on his own.

"your rather quiet," Amy said, her soft voice making Ty jump as he pulled back from the sink that he had returned to after Jack had left him.

Ty smiled at her, showing he was fine, "just thinking, "

"about what?" Amy asked, her hands hesitantly sliding around his waist from behind, Ty instantly holding still, not knowing how to take her sudden, but welcomed advance. His smile curling as he looked back at her, appreciating the contact.

"Um, well, just stuff, you know, "He hedged, feeling her fingers run across his abdomen, his breath hitching as they slid under his tee and played near the top of his belt buckle.

He chuckled, a little surprised by her bravado. Heck more stunned then surprised. This kind of forward play wasn't commonplace anymore.

"what stuff?" she whispered, her fingers tracing the top of his jeans and making him shudder. "anything interesting"

Ty shut his eyes for a second and then turned himself in her arms, wrapping his around her in return.

"I really missed you today," Amy said softly, looking up at him, those green eyes her refuge, her blue eyes looking mischievous. Ty now in a state of flux and confusion.

"you were studying "he reminded, "and I was helping Jack, "

"still missed you," she repeated, "missed this" she gave him a snuggle, her hands now on his backside, holding the connection between them, Ty picking up on a slight heat in the embrace, this wasn't a comfort cuddle, this was more, it held intent, a slight spark. He watched her, trying to read her, his smile welcoming the embrace, loving it actually, but the confusion was also there too. She quickly kissed his cheek, then slid her lips across to his mouth, pressing her point by kissing him with enough warmth and interest to tantalize him. Ty stumbling a little before he responded, his senses peeking just as she pulled away and broke the spark, her smile warm as she walked back into the dining area, back to her friend. Leaving Ty, a little shaky and flustered from the encounter.

Jack came through from the other entrance, his smile a little smug as he was Ty rub his chin, exhale quickly and grin to himself.

Words not needed to be exchanged between the two men, Jacks expression filled with plausible possibilities. Ty turned back to the dishes and continued to stack them for Lou, the smile holding on his face, even if he was a little perplexed and overrun. His mind was still uncertain as to what had brought on that sudden bout of sensual attention, but he had to admit, it was nice to finally feel it again.

* * *

It was near to 10 pm when Amy came to bed, Ty had long since retired, leaving the girls to their books, illustrations and topography maps. He looked up when the bedroom door opened, his eyes in a novel, the comforter around his waist, his knees up and supporting his book. He smiled, seeing her close the door, trying not to disturb him, then realizing he was actually still awake.

"sorry, I thought you were already asleep…." she whispered, the rooms low light causing her to walk carefully over to him. Ty had the bedside lamp on, enough illuminance for his reading needs.

"Soraya gone?" he asked, looking at the time on the clock,

"no, she's sleeping over, bit late to head home now" Amy explained, her hands pulling off her woolen cardigan as she left it on the desk chair. "I put her in the guest room, we will head into school together tomorrow"

Ty nodded, his fingers closing his book, his eyes watching her as she kicked off her boots and moved over towards her wardrobe, her hands tentatively picking up her PJs as she turned back to look at him. Ty holding the stare momentarily, and then choosing once again, as he always did now, not to make the situation any more awkward or uncomfortable than it needed to be.

"I need to use the bathroom" he lied, as he flicked the covers from his legs and went to get up, this was how it was now, he would leave the room, Amy would change and then he would return, it had been that way since the assault and even though he hated it, he didn't see it changing for the foreseeable future and forcing the issue wasn't going to do anything but make Amy feel pressured or insecure.

"Ty, "she said, as he walked slowly to the door, his hand running through his hair as he touched the door knob. "No…you can stay if…."

Ty stopped and looked back at the girl he loved, his eyes searching hers.

"unless you actually need to…." she continued, knowing full well that most of the time he excused himself in similar situations wasn't because he had to use the lavatory or have a sudden need for an impromptu shower.

Ty sighed, and turned completely around, his back to the door, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Amy so its fine …. I can just"

"no... please, "she said, coming closer to him, "I…. want you to stay,"

Ty took a breath, wanting this to be true, hoping, that like her little attentive interaction in the kitchen this was also her way of showing him things were moving forward. He prayed that was the case, but also didn't want to take anything for granted, he looked at the floor and nodded, her hand taking his, as she led him back to the bed.

Ty sat back down as she unbuckled her belt and pulled it from her lapels, her hands picking up her PJ pants as she stood near her wardrobe across from where he now sat. Ty, now back in bed, the comforter around him as he waited for her to finish changing and join him.

Amy pulled her jeans from her legs, her eyes looking over at him as he sat an occupied himself by flicking the pages of his book, his shoulders against the headboard now. His eyes occasionally moving towards her but not staying on her for more than a few minutes at a time. She hadn't changed her clothes in front of him for what felt like an eternity. Always opting to hide or avoid the task when he was around. This was a small step in the right direction, he thought to himself, and his possible leeway into the conversation he knew they had to have.

"what are you up to tomorrow?" Ty asked quietly, realizing it as Wednesday.

"I have a math's exam in the morning and then I was thinking I might go for a ride up to the ridge in the afternoon," she smiled as she pulled on her PJ bottoms, "would you like to join me?"

Ty smiled, and pushed his hand behind his head, his eyes holding hers now, "I don't think they will let me sit the exam for you Amy," he jested,

"no silly…for the ride" she clarified, "but, I think if I tied your hair up in braids, I could get you to pass for me at the exam"

TY chuckled and shook his head "no…I seriously doubt that" he moved slightly so he was resting on his side his head falling against the pillow behind his back. "but yes, I'd love to come on the ride with you, as long as we have time, don't you have to go to Calgary tomorrow for your appointment" He raised his eyebrow at her, hoping to jolt her memory.

Amy stood still, her brow crinkling as the realization it was Wednesday finally kicked in, "oh, yeah, Um I do…I suppose we can go for the ride when I get back if it's not too late"

"Um, well, I was thinking," Ty said, "that I could drive you in this time and…." He stopped, his next sentence was going to go one of two possible ways. Either she was going to accept it and agree with him or refute him and not allow him what he knew in his heart needed to happen. "I could come in with you?"

Amy stopped moving for a moment, and stood up as she folded her jeans and placed them on her desk chair, her hands pulling her tee off over her head as she quickly pulled her PJ jacket over her arms, the motion quick and smooth, avoiding as much exposure time as possible, "you want to come to my session, with doctor Hunter?"

Ty swallowed and nodded, "you said the doc wanted to see us together, so... maybe its ...time" he offered,

Amy chewed her lip, while her hands unclipped her bra under the shroud of her PJ top, pulling it from her arms and then placing it on her clothes pile, she turned off the lamp on her desk and came over to the bed, now looking cute as a button in her powder blue flannelette, her legs curling under herself as she sat down and played with her hands. Amy sat across from him, Tys eyes watching her for any hint of an affirmation to his request. But not getting much more than silence back.

He took a breath and decided to nudge her again, this was important, and although he understood her reluctance, they needed to move forward, they needed to at least try.

"look, if you don't want me too, I understand, I do, but I really feel we need to …." he stopped, trying to put it in the best way he could, "We need to talk this through Amy, I…. I need to…this can't stay like this."

"but we do talk Ty, "she said back, her eyes on him now, "we have talked this through, we are talking now,"

Ty rubbed his face, keeping the frustration inside. "yes, but …. I think that maybe, with Doctor Hunter's help we might be able to talk about…. all of it, "he took a breath, taking her hand and trying desperately to make her see, "we need this Amy, we can't keep on like this, it's, its…."

Amy rolled her lip, her heart heavy, "you're not happy, are you?" she whispered,

"no, I'm not, 'not happy', I just think we need to…. we need to talk, about how you feel, how I feel, where we are, what is happening, or not happening, for that matter, between us" he looked away, the last part of his comment coming out without authority. He rubbed his face, he didn't want to upset her, that wasn't his intention. But this constant up and down, yes and no, hot and cold was whittling down his resolve.

"Amy, I love you, that's a given, but I don't know what this is anymore, we've hit this wall and.." he pulled himself forward and touched her cheek, "I just feel that the Doc may be able to help, it's worth a try isn't it? don't you want to get back to where we were, before all this happened, I know I do?"

Amy crossed her legs in front of herself and moved so his hand lost contact with her. "you're talking about…being close, …. having …."

Ty rolled his lip, seeing her sad expression, "no, not only that, I'm talking about being close, being together, "he explained, "it's been two months Amy, and that was the first time you've let me see you change your clothes. It's like your hiding from me or you're ashamed or you don't trust me or something, and …..I get it, I do, It's been rough for you, but…..then you confuse me by coming on to me as you did in the kitchen before, and then I start to think that you've changed your mind but then you freeze me out again I...I …." he rubbed his face, he was making it worse, he knew it "I …..Just miss you ok, I miss you wanting me close, wanting me to….to touch you, to love you…..I ….I'm sorry, I just do…." he went to get up, feeling like he had very much overstepped and said too much.

"stop, don't…" she took his arm, making him stay beside her, "ok, …. maybe your right, maybe we need help to….to to get through this. "

"I just want you back Amy, I want what we had before, I…. I…. I can't just be your friend, and at the moment, that's all I am, that's all your allowing me to be"

"No.. I love you…Ty, I don't see you as a friend, I want you to love me too…... it's just …." She trembled, wanting to let her fears come out. Help him understand "You never try anymore so…I just assumed you didn't want to ….to, or you didn't like or want or…"

Tys eyes froze, his body instantly sliding off the bed and kneeling before her. "why would you think that? Of course, I want you Amy, I love you, I love everything about you, I never stopped wanting you" he put his hands on her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "you're beautiful to me!"

Amy sniffed and tried to look away. Her arms tensing at his touch, and Ty noticing the repulse though his hands, "Im sorry"

"no…babe, don't be sorry, "he whispered, letting her arms go and pulling her into a hug, his knees pulling him up as she was enveloped by him. Ty shut his eyes, he didn't want this, he didn't want to make her feel bad. That was not his intention. He kissed the top of her head as she curled into his chest, His body rising and taking her with him as he held her.

"Im the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, "he kissed her hair again, his hand soothing her as it ran along her shoulder, "you need more time, and I need to learn to be more patient."

They stood there in each other's embrace, the low light of the room their only companion. Ty holding her tight, trying to fix what he had broken. He shut his eyes and rolled his lip, angry at himself for making her conscious of her faults. All he had managed to do was make her retreat more.

He held her tight, his body close to hers. Those protective arms around her, His mind chastising himself in the silence as his hands rubbed her back. Slowly, as they stood there, in each other's arms, he became aware to her lips on his skin, Tys eyes opening as he felt her hand clasp his shoulder gently as she kissed her way softly up his neck. Ty stilled, the sensation rather amazing, but the timing of its execution, now worrying him. He took a shaky breath, pulling his body away slightly from her, but finding she simply went with him, her mouth gently wandering along his neck and across to his ear.

"Amy!" He breathed, it felt so good, and he couldn't help but tilt his head slightly in response, his muscles tensing as he let his mouth open slightly. "Amy, you…. you …don't. need to"

He shut his eyes and stepped back, His hands now on her shoulders again, Amy looking up at him, those pools of blue speaking volumes. "I …. I want to try, for you" she whispered, "let me try ...?"

Ty swallowed and rubbed his face, "that's not …. I …. I didn't mean I wanted you to…" he took a breath, feeling awkward for stopping her, but he was worried this was not her wanting him, rather a forced reaction, action and instigated only because he had voiced how he felt.

"Amy, "

She looked up at the boy who had stolen her heart, she was shaking, she was terrified, but she wanted to show him that, she had heard him and wanted to please him by showing that love he was missing was still very much alive. Amy took a slow breath and raised her hands and placed them on his chest, moving them up and running them around his neck. She felt him respond, his eyes holding hers as she pulled in and kissed his lips, Tys hands gently holding her around the waist as he felt the warmth of her kiss. He took his time to reciprocate. Her lips soft and inviting, Ty knowing that if he pulled away, all he would be doing would be feeding her fears. So, he moved his mouth, turning his head slightly as he felt her pull him closer, the kiss simple but loving and holding their bond.

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as she moved closer to the bed, Ty going with her, the kiss now keeping them in the moment. He followed her lead, not wanting to overstep, not wanting to take more than she was offering, but inside he was alive with want. This was the first time in weeks she had invited him past a placated hug, a kiss with passion was intoxicating and next to impossible to resist.

Amy gently, and slowly pulled him onto the bed with her, her hands finding his and interlocking them together as she maneuvered him onto his back, her body now above his as she looked down into those pools of green.

Ty watched her, his heart thumping, his body alive and tingling to her invitation, his hands melded to hers as she laid across him, her expression one of overthought and calculation. She lent in again and kissed him. Her tongue touching his as she pushed the line, one of her hands running through his hair as he kissed her back, Ty's arms now around her, his hand on her back as one moved across her hip and started to travel up towards her chest, taking the offer of intimacy and running with it. Amy instantly repositioned herself, so her elbow blocked his way, Ty feeling her hand again take his again and pull it back around to her waist. Ty opened his eyes, his body shivering from her touch, her lips now once again traveling down his neck and keeping him off balance, Amy moved again, and as before Ty tried to engage, his hands sliding around her hip and under her PJ top.

He wanted to give something back, share the heat she was building inside of him. But again, to his building frustration, she once again blocked him, her hands instantly hitting his away. This went on and on, with each attempt Ty made to show her some reciprocation, He was refused access. He was relegated to simply having her attend to him rather than have it a shared experience of love. He had to admit, it felt good, he loved her lips and her hands on his body, but as it went on, he started to feel disjointed and even rejected. His advances refused, his touch unwanted. He was allowed to receive, but not give, and that was slowly killing it for him.

Amy rolled her body on top of him, and kissed his lips again, Ty allowing it, but growing more and more frustrated as it went on, again he moved his hand to her shoulder, hoping for her to allow him more than just a kiss of reception. But as before. Her hand took his and pinned it back to the bed. Ty twitching his lip as she moved down his neck and started to kiss the top time of his chest. His breathing heavy but restrained.

"Amy, "He whispered, his eyes open as he let her play, not wanting to stop her, but feeling very much like a toy that was to be played with. His voice making her look up at him as she smiled and latched onto his lips again, Ty taking the kiss, and shutting his eyes, his hand now around the back of her head, as he tried to show her through their lip lock, that he had more that he wanted to give, that he desired to be able to touch her too. Amy kept him distracted, her hand running down his side and across his abdomen, Ty suddenly jumping slightly as she slid her hand under his sleep pants waistband and took hold of her objective.

"Amy!" he growled, her hand moving and making him take a sudden shaky breath, Ty breaking the kiss, the connection and grabbing her wrist, stopping her movements. "just wait...No…...this is all wrong"

He rolled away and took a breath, Amy watching him in a perplexed state, looking shocked by his withdrawal. "just wait…. slow down" he breathed, "this is …. this just isn't …..."

"TY? You said this is what you wanted…I was just trying to, give you what you…... "Amy sat across from him, her legs curling in, her face looking rejected and hurt.

"I thought that was what you wanted from me, you said you missed the sex, so I was trying to give that to you!" she defended, her tone a little shaky but her voice holding strong.

Ty rubbed his face, his frustration coming to the surface now too. "that's not what I said" he cut back, "I said I missed the love we made, I missed you! what we shared, together!"

"so…" she said, looking hurt, and a little angry, "why did you stop me then? I was giving you that, I was trying to please you? I was trying to love you, isn't that what you wanted!"

Ty pulled himself up on the bed, shocked by her words. "No, that's not what I Want!, I don't want you to please me and not let me give you the same in return, why? why would I want that? that's not ...that not it at all!" he retorted, his eyes now showing hurt too, not understanding how she could possibly even entertain the idea that his own sexual gratification was all that he was after. "this was a mistake, we should never have…" he slid off the bed, shaking his head, feeling like an absolute fool for even bringing it up, and letting it get so far out of hand. "I should have just kept my mouth shut, your obviously not ready and this is just, making it worse."

Amy turned herself on the bed, looking annoyed, as Ty got to his feet. "so …. what now? You just going to run from me, reject me? Like I knew you would?"

Amy's words hit hard and stung like a slap to the face, making Ty turn and look at her in silence. His heart thumping as he tried to stifle his anger towards her scathing unwarranted accusation.

"now come on, you're the one who kept stopping me from joining in Amy, "he cut back, "you wouldn't even let me touch you, you pushed me away"

Amy stood up, her eyes filled with anger, "that's not fare! you said No! I was trying to make love to you! And you pulled away! you said it was a mistake!"

Ty stood in front of the door, his hands on his hips as he rubbed his face and slowly shook his head, regretting the moment he opened his mouth when she came into the room. He was hurt, he was confused, and he was angry, not only at her, but at himself, at Jack, Lisa, Bray, and Talon, at Everyone. He had taken Jacks advice, and it had blown up in his face. His life was once again imploding, and he had no idea of how to stop it.

"all I wanted was to make love to you, show you a good time, and you rejected me" she said to him as she held her frown, her eyes filled with accusation and rejection.

"that's not making love, Amy, "he cut back, hurt and anger in his voice now too, her accusations biting at him, "that's you asking me to lay still while you jack me off, "he turned to the bedroom door, and pulled it open roughly, his eyes looking back at her with contempt, "I can do that for myself, "

Amy glared at him and grabbed her hairbrush, throwing it at his head, making him duck as it crashed into the hallway wall.

"real nice!" he smiled sarcastically back at her, "real mature!"

Amy growled and picked up his book that he had been reading, arching her arm, as Ty braced himself for impact. "don't forget your book, "she spat, "I wouldn't want to be accused of denying you something you want!"

Ty ducked again as the book flew within inches of his head, his eyes a vibrant green now as he stood his ground. His temper flaring with his frustrations "I didn't say you were denying me anything!" he shouted,

Their verbal standoff now spilling into the hallway and attracting onlookers, Lou, peered from her doorway, Soraya also now in the hallway. Jack coming across the lounge in a flurry, looking agitated, Lisa close behind, all wanting to see what all the commotion and raised voices were about.

"Just get out! I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want or desire me!" Amy yelled, tears in her angry eyes now. As Ty took one more step back into her room, his furor flaring as well,

"for fucks sakes, how many times do I have to tell you that I Fucken want you! that I love you and I want this to work!" he bellowed, "you're the one who keeps pushing me away remember! I've tried again and again and every time you …"

"What in god's name is going on in here!" Jack growled as he came up behind Ty, his eyes on Amy as she grabbed Ty's boot and one by one, threw them at him as well, Ty ducking again as one just missed him, his head turning when Jack came closer to him, making him lose focus for a moment, causing the other boot to connect with him square in the side of the face. He buckled and swore, his voice a gravelly hiss.

"FUCK!" Ty's hand clasped his cheek as Jack grabbed him around the shoulders and moved him back into the hallway. Amy momentarily quiet as she realized she had actually hit him.

"ENOUGH!" Jack bellowed, Amy, standing near the bed, shaking with anger, Ty's phone and wallet her next ready projectiles. "Stop this right now!"

Ty growled, shaking his head and cradling his cheek, the buckle on his boot breaking the skin near his jaw.

"Amy what is …." Lou started, she came down the corridor, seeing Ty standing unsteadily next to Jack, anger written all over his expression as Jacks hands held him still and away from Amy in the bedroom, now closer to the bed, her face angry but welled with unfallen tears. "for the love of god what is wrong with you too"

"don't ask me" Ty snarled back, pulling his shoulders free from Jacks grasp, the rejection now written all over his face, "I'm just some idiot who supposedly doesn't know the difference between making love and just getting fucked!"

"settle" Jack growled, not liking Ty's language or tone, he was ropable now, his rougher side coming to the surface, that same persona that pushed people away and hurt them before they could get close enough to hurt him.

"and just for the record, " He snapped, his eyes back on Amy as she stood at the end of the room watching him, "I didn't start this, this was all you, I was the one who wanted to talk this out, "he took a breath, his face hurt where the boots heel had caught him, a red mark already starting to show "see the doc and try to make this work, which I might add, I'm still willing to do, because Amy Fleming, I fucken love you!, and I don't care how many things you throw at me, or how many times you push me away, I'm not giving up! So, do your fucken worst!"

And with that Ty turned and stormed away and didn't look back once, Jack looking at his granddaughter as Lou quickly came up and into her room. Her eyes filled with shock at what they had all just witnessed.

"FINE! well the appointment is at 3pm!" Amy yelled after him! her chest huffing from his final words.

"FINE! " he yelled back, "I'll meet you there then!"

"FINE!"

Silence.

Lisa came up to Jack as she saw him turn, the slam of the mudroom door giving them an idea of where Ty had gone. "leave it, let him calm down for a moment and then let me try, "

"I don't know Lisa, he's pretty dark, and from what I just witnessed, I'd say it's got a lot to do with what we talked about earlier today out in the pastures.

"please," Lisa said softly, "he's upset, and he's mad, but you heard him, he's far from given up. And I think I know how to help him"

Jack looked at his wife, she did have a bond with Ty, they had become rather close since she mentored from him when he first took on Lucky. Maybe a ladies touch was what was called for here.

Jack nodded to her and watched her turn and walk away, Soraya also moving back into her room and closing the door. Lou looking at Amy as she plonked down on the bed and held Ty's phone in her hand. The fight now gone from her eyes.

"what happened?" Jack asked, "and don't you dare say nothing!"

* * *

Ty sat down roughly in his jeep. The doors locked around him. His eyes on the loft, He would have headed straight up there, but the lights were on and there was an unknown truck parked next to the door. This signifying to him that it was highly likely they had overnight guests or holidaymakers.

He thumped the steering wheel, his hand turning the keys to accessory and then hitting the stereo button. He thumbed the volume as loud as his ears could take it and flicked through his playlist. Wanting to drown out the world around him. The thumping of the base making the jeep shudder to the decibels. Finally, happy with a song choice, (I found, By Amber Run) he let his head fall against the steering wheel, the music taking him away. Making him forget all of it, every stupid word, every misguided thought, all of it.

A tapping at his window made him look up to see a heavily rugged up Lisa standing next to his driver's door. She was wrapped in a heavy black coat, big boots with fur on the top and a white fluff of a beanie. Her gloved finger tapped the glass again, making him press the button and let it slowly roll down. She motioned to the radio, waiting for him to lower the volume. Ty pursing his lips and hitting the slide on the steering wheel, the level instantly lowering to more audible tones.

"You planning on sleeping out here?" she asked, her feet bouncing up and down as her voice left a trail of steam around her face.

Ty shook slightly, his eyes looking down at himself, he was barefoot, in a pair of sleep pants and a thin tee. His body was shaking and until then, he hadn't noticed the fact his fingers were actually numb.

He turned away, not wanting to think about it let alone deal with what had transpired between him and Amy or the fact he had stormed off without an idea of where he was actually going to go.

"just leave it Lisa, go back inside and ..." he stopped as she slowly started to shake her head, "look, I don't want to talk ok, all it ever does is make things worse, so, this time, Im staying silent. "he rubbed his head, his hand moving over his jaw as it throbbed, his fingers feeling the sticky trail on his neck. "I've learned my lesson. "

"you want me to have a look at that," she asked. Motioning to his jaw, to which he shook his head,

"well, you can't sleep in your truck, not in this weather, so how about you open that other door and I take you over to Fairfield, and you stay there tonight, "Liza offered, he eyes watching him as he looked out over the snow-covered ranch before him. His toes now aching from the cold.

Ty looked at his hands, not knowing what to say or do. He had this ache in his chest to just go back inside, and say he was sorry and beg Amy's forgiveness. He didn't mean to get mad, not at her. He was just over it all. He wanted to fix it. To make it better and all he had ended up doing was driving an even bigger wall between them.

"she hates me," he whispered, not looking at Lisa now, not even knowing whether he should even voice it anymore.

"No…she doesn't, "Lisa replied "but I think you both need to cool off, so…Fairfield? A warm bed, time to think. Quiet? "she said again, raising her brow, watching him shudder as the cold started to take effect... "I'll even go in and get your boots, ones in the hallway?"

Ty gruffed a sad chuckle, "I know, it bounced off my head when it landed there"

Lisa touched his shoulder through the window. "so? You staying out here, punishing yourself by turning into a brass Monkey or are you taking me up on my offer,"

He sighed and looked into her caring eyes. "Ok, but I'm not talking ok, I'm not sharing my feelings, or asking for help or advice. This is just somewhere to stay until… until…"

"Until you sort this all out," Lisa said, finishing his sentence for him.

He nodded, "till I figure this all out,"

"very well, I'll go get your boots and maybe a jacket? And I'll be right back, you sit tight"

Ty nodded and wound the window back up, his hands wrapping around himself as he turned on the engine an cranked the heater. Needing the warmth. His fingers lifting the music volume again, as his eyes shut, and he let his head fall against the back of the seat.

* * *

"have you seen his other boot?" Lisa asked as she came down the hallway, one of Ty's boots clasp in her gloved hands.

"Um, I think It may still be in with Amy," Jack said, motioning to the bedroom door, which was now closed.

"he ok?" the old cowboy asked.

"yes, and no. I'm taking him over to Fairfield to calm down, he can stay there tonight"

"Lisa, maybe he should just come back and talk to her, this may be a storm in a teacup" Jack said, "they need to sort this out!"

"No, I think a little space, time to regroup is needed here, they will be fine, but if we force them to deal with whatever it is that is causing the problem before they are prepared or ready too. It may just do more harm than good. "

Jack still didn't look convinced, he knew what some of the problem was, Ty had told him about part of what was driving this wedge between them already. He wasn't sure sitting on it or letting it fester was going to make it any less painful when they finally did need to face it.

"trust me, Jack, from what we all heard in the hallway tonight, and from what you said Ty told you, we all have a pretty good idea what the crux of this issue is. And both of them need to get on the same page about it before they can even attempt to put it behind them. I'll stay at Fairfield tonight too, see if I can get him to open up and see it from a different perspective. Maybe, you should try to do that with your granddaughter, maybe coming from you, being a man, it just might help"

Jack gruffed, it had been awkward enough talking with Ty about his and Amy's intimate relationship. So, the idea of having a similar discussion with his granddaughter, well, that was …. just…NO.

"I'll see you in the morning ok, you just do what you think is right from this end and let me do the rest ok" Lisa kissed his cheek and then rapped her knuckles on Amy's door, a soft voice offering her entry.

Jack rubbed his face and stood back in the hall, not yet willing to take on the role of councilor to his troubled and pained granddaughter.

Amy looked up, her eyes filled with the hope, angry hope that those rat-a-tat-tats on the door where Ty wanting to come in and beg for forgiveness. Her eyes looked at Lisa, seeing she was holding Ty's boot, her expression now less impressed.

Lou sat next to her, smiling at Lisa in a kind of a warning way. Amy was still angry and at the moment, Ty was her full-frontal target, whether he deserved it or not.

"I was looking for …um…the other one?" Lisa said softly, her smile friendly, hoping that cold glare was going to crack and soften.

Amy pointed over near the corner of the room, seeing Lisa nod and quickly fetch the other boot.

"here!" Amy said shortly, offering her his socks. "wouldn't want him to lose a toe to frostbite now would we"

Lisa didn't respond, she simply took the socks and nodded in appreciation, shoving them into the boot top.

"so, where is he? In the loft? Or threatening to run away? "Amy cut in, "I heard the jeep, so I'd say it's the latter"

"No. he's not running away," Lisa said, her peripherals noting Jack had come to stand in the doorway, the old cowboy not liking his young granddaughter's tone. "he's going to stay at Fairfield tonight, just to give you two a little time to breathe and calm down"

"better watch your spirits cabinet then, he's not one to know his limits when he's mad" Amy bit, her words cutting through the air like a knife,

"settle" Jack warned, not liking the snarkiness Amy was displaying, she was hurt, she was upset, and he understood that, but it didn't give her a license to disrespect a young man who wasn't there to defend himself or his actions.

Amy rolled her eyes, getting up from the bed and walking over to the chest of drawers at the other side of her room. She pulled a drawer open and pulled out a pair of jeans, some boxers, a tee and then grabbed the brown leather jacket that hung on her desk chair. Her face a little calmer but her upset still there, she came back to Lisa and handed her the clothes, pushing them into her arms.

"well he might need these then, especially if he's not planning on coming back anytime soon" her tone was cool and edgy, but Lou also noted the sad note to its close. She didn't want him to stay away. But somehow knew, it was probably for the best, at least for the night.

"thank you, "Lisa smiled, Lou quickly grabbing a Laundry bag from the corner of the room, so Lisa could push the clothes into it.

"is he still mad?" Amy asked, her blue eyes watching Lisa,

"he will be fine, as will you," Lisa replied. Amy looking at her bedside and grabbing Ty's phone and his wallet. She walked slowly up to Lisa, who now stood by Jack,

"here, he will need these too" she whispered. Jack letting a smile curl his lip at how even when she was angry with him, here she was assisting him and making sure he was ok and had what he needed.

Lisa lent over and kissed Jacks cheek, "I'll see you in the morning ok, "she whispered, her eyes turning back to Amy one last moment before she excused herself. "do you want me to tell him anything?"

Amy chewed her lip, seeing all eyes were on her. She looked at her hands, and then sat back on her bed. "just tell him…. I said good night…and "

"and?"

"and…. nothing, just that I'll text him tomorrow…. maybe" she looked away. Feeling bad, but still too upset to know what else to say.

Lisa nodded, looking at Jack sadly and then walking away, heading for the mudroom door, Jack coming up behind her and looking empathetic.

"look after him ok, this is probably going to get rockier before it smooths out, and from what I can tell that young man, is nearly at his wit's end"

Lisa kissed her husband again, hugging him tightly as she disappeared into the night. Jack watching as she climbed into the jeep wrangler as the driver turned the wheels and headed down the drive, the taillights fading into the falling snow.

* * *

Lisa set Ty up in one of the many guest rooms at Fairfield stables. It was an ornate room filled with antique furnishings, a large old-world wooden bed, and a very high glossed finished old parchment desk. With a wash basin and period urn, fresh towels and linen, TY felt strangely like he was in his father's room back in Montana.

"ok the kitchen is free to use downstairs, the staff here don't really kick in until around eight, so help yourself. There's fresh towels in the bathroom, as well as soap, shampoo and that kind of thing,"

Ty nodded his boots now on his feet, his leather jacket around his chilled shoulders, he was a disheveled mess. Sleep pants, a thin Tee, boots and a jacket. Not really the image of the CEO and MD in the making for Lucky Holdings.

Lisa handed him the bag of clean clothes, Ty smiling and seeing his phone and wallet, the boxers and the jeans, "thanks Lisa, but you didn't need to go to all that trouble"

Lisa grinned, "I didn't,"

Ty looked into her eyes, then realized what she was referring too. His smile curling a little wider.

"she also said to say good night, and that she will text you tomorrow"

Ty gave a gentle nod, the anger now subsiding, the hurt fading into a low ache. "is she ok?"

"she will be, "

Ty smiled and put his bag next to the bed, he was tired, emotionally drained and at an all-time low.

"I'm an idiot Lisa," he said as he sat down on the bed, Lisa pulling her coat off of her shoulders and taking a seat next to him. Dressed in soft pants and a matching hoodie.

"no…. you're not an idiot, you're a young man in a next to impossible situation, "

"All I wanted to do was get her to see that there's a problem and that we need to try to fix it. But all I managed to do was make her feel like I didn't want her or that I was the one pushing her away "He rubbed his face and slumped his shoulders forward. He was at a loss as to what to do.

"Jack said you and he had a talk yesterday," Lisa said, seeing Tys eyes look up at her in alarm. "it's ok, he didn't tell me what it was about, but after witnessing what just happened, I think I kind of figured it out for myself"

Ty looked away, "I just want to …I just want to love her as I used too. Like we used too."

Lisa touched his shoulder, seeing the loneliness in him. "what happened to Amy in the cabin was horrendous, and although she is recovering, it is bound to leave emotional scars Ty. This will take time…."

"I know, "Ty pleaded, "And I get that, I've been nothing but patient, I haven't pushed or forced or anything. I know it's going to take her time and that she needs to build back that trust... I do…."

"ok, so…. what was tonight about? What caused this blow up between you two?"

Ty rubbed his face again, "I …I don't want to talk about it, it shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have let it go that far. "

"Ty, this is not all on you, you can't take the blame every time you and Amy have an issue. You both need to face the problem and try to overcome it." Lisa rubbed his back, trying to give him some sort of support.

"that's what I was trying to do Lisa, "He explained, "I told Amy I thought we needed to see the doc together, talk through some things, some of our more personal feelings and such. "

Lisa nodded, "that's a good idea, "

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but then she took that as me thinking there's something wrong, that she's doing something wrong. Or not doing something, you know, so…" he took a breath, needing to voice how he felt with someone, Lisa was there, she was close to him, and he trusted her, so maybe it was time to let the walls down and let someone in.

"Um, I think we talked about, or you asked me a while back, but. well...We, Amy and I …. We've, UM…. We've been together, like fully together, since my birthday, "his eyes watched Lisa, waiting for a reaction, needing to gauge her as to know if it was safe to go on. She had hinted a this very topic in a conversation she had had with Ty after a blow up between him, Jack and Tim.

"ok. you mean, sexually? "Lisa asked, seeing Ty recoil a little, his cheeks flushing at her bluntness." and yes, I had a feeling you were, we did talk about it before, I think it was Lou who let that cat out of the bag if I remember correctly."

He nodded, "yes, "he said quietly, "it's always been amazing, and perfect, you know. We were always open and …..."

"comfortable"

"yes, comfortable, secure, it was right, like…." he covered his face, "I know it sounds stupid, but It was just absolute… there was no fear there, you know, we trusted each other with everything "

Lisa nodded, smiling at him, "that sounds like love, and even perfect chemistry, that's hard to find"

Ty nodded, "yes, I've never had that with anyone before, I've been with other girls, but it's never been like this, ever, it was like, she was …made for me, and I was made for her"

Lisa smiled again, "you're a romantic Ty, no wonder Amy adores you"

He smiled, his cheeks flushing, "No, not really, I just love her, and we were perfect. She completes me, she trusted me, felt safe with me, I was her f…." he stopped, not wanting to go too far. Say too much.

"I know," Lisa replied, letting him get by without saying it out loud. "that's a very special bond, not easily broken"

"that's what I thought, but now, it is broken, she won't let me near her Lisa, "he turned slightly, trying to make his feelings known "when Bray hurt her, and I found her, she clung to me, she needed me, and it killed me to see what he had done to her. But I was there, I stayed there, by her side all the way. I'm still there, I went to the appointments, I handled the nightmares, I let her heal and find her way. "he swallowed, his eyes now desperate, "I backed off, I didn't touch her for fear of making her uncomfortable, I watched every cue, I only did what she wanted, I let her set the pace. "

"that's why your such an amazing man Ty, your love for her has helped her through this, you have supported her and stayed by her when others would have given up."

He nodded, "then as time went on, Amy's let me closer, you know, a touch here a kiss there, then today in the kitchen, I think maybe we've turned a corner, but…."

"what happened in the kitchen"

"she….." he stopped again, feeling like she shouldn't say, "it's been nothing, right, since the assault, nothing more than a friendly kiss or cuddle or maybe a touch of the hand, and I'm cool with that, I am, but then, today, she comes on to me, like properly, and I think…ok…..this is a step in the right direction. "

Lisa nodded, agreeing with him, wanting him to continue, knowing he needed to let this out,

"and after my talk with Jack, I thought ok, I'm going to bring this up tonight, tell her how I feel, show her I'm open to it, if she's ready, I even offered to talk it out with the doc like I said so there would be no miscommunications or misunderstandings"

Lisa smiled, "that's probably a good idea, "

Ty nodded, happy he wasn't the only one who thought his idea was sound.

"so?" Lisa said, "where did all this go wrong?"

Ty sighed "Amy took it the wrong way, she took my request as me thinking that there was something wrong with her for not wanting to …" he took a deep breath and just decided to say it "she thought that I didn't want to have sex with her anymore because of what Bray had done to her."

Lisa looked at Ty, her expression a little perplexed, "I know, I told her this wasn't true, and the only reason I'd backed off, was because I was waiting for her to be…ready, I was waiting for her…."

Ty stood up, he looked pained, he walked around the room, his jaw now supporting a bruise where his boot had hit him. The cut now dry, the blood snail trail dark.

"so…she told me she wanted to try so…things went from there and …...I …...I stopped her…" he rubbed his face again, thinking to himself that he should have just let her have her way. Then they would be cuddled up in each other's arms, and none of this mess would have ever happened.

"why did you stop her Ty?" Lisa asked softly.

"because I realized that she wasn't ready at all, she was trying to please me, it was one-sided, "he turned and looked at the older lady, "I stopped her because that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to love her too, but she wouldn't let me, she kept pushing my attempts to include her away and making it all about me…."

Lisa took a moment to absorb what Ty had told her.

"I can't let her please me Lisa If she doesn't trust me enough to let me love her back," he said plainly "I can't, and I won't"

"you Ty Borden are one in a million" Lisa finally said as she got to her feet and picked up her coat "you truly are …."

Ty lowered his head, "I don't feel like one in a million, I feel like an idiot. "

"No…." she said, coming over to him and giving him a hug, "you stopped the woman you love from doing something that wasn't in hers or your best interests, you pulled away, knowing it would cause issues, but also knowing, in your heart, you wouldn't allow her to offer something that she wasn't truly ready to give. That my son makes you a truly loving, caring and amazing young man. "

She hugged him closely, feeling him surrender slightly, "you need to sleep, this will all seem less convoluted in the morning, trust me"

He nodded and stepped away, "thank you, I can't believe I told you all that,"

"well, you needed to tell someone, "Lisa smiled, "I'm glad you feel you can trust me enough to let me in"

He smiled, a truly genuine smile, his heart feeling a little lighter for unburdening himself.

"Should I go to that appointment, or?" he asked, looking at her for guidance.

"that's your call Ty, But I suppose the question really is, do you think attending that appointment with Amy will actually help the both of you? "

He nodded, "I think we need this Lisa, we can't keep going like this, if we don't sort this out, Im scared it's going to end up ripping us apart"

"then, I think you just answered your own question"

* * *

 _Amy woke up suddenly, her breathing erratic, her body coated in sweat, she trembled, she was so very cold. The room was dark, and she was alone. Her face felt wet like raindrops were tickling her cheeks. She looked up, it was snowing, the trees were covered in soft white powder, their boughs bending under the weight. The sky was a dark midnight blue, the stars sparkled down on her, making her feel so small._

 _"_ _Hello," Amy called, her feet crunched in the snowfall, the drifts up to her knees. "hello!"_

 _Horses, thundering, voices. She could hear them, but not see them._

 _"_ _I'll find you!"_

 _The voice echoed around her, Amy shivered, she looked down, she was in her ball gown, the blue material wet from the snow around her, she was cold. He was there, he was not far behind,_

 _Amy ran, her feet crashing through the snow, her toes cold, her legs blue, she had to get away._

 _"_ _help me!" she yelled, but her voice trailed on the wind, the night taking it from her as she threw herself down another incline. "Please…. help me"_

 _"_ _AMY!"_

 _She stopped, she knew that voice he was there, she could hear him, up ahead,_

 _"_ _AMY!"_

 _"_ _Im here!" she cried, pushing her now nearly frozen body through the snow drifts, the branches and the boughs of the trees grabbing at her and holding her back from him. Stopping her from reaching his arms._

 _"_ _AMY!" he called again, Horses, hoof falls, whinnies, they were close. Just over that rise and she was there. She was safe._

 _She pushed on… looking back, the darkness rolling in behind her._

 _"_ _your mine,"_

 _that voice growled at her heals, like a wolf on her scent, tracking her, tracking her down like a deer in its sights._

 _Amy crawled, and clambered, her dress tearing around her, leaving pieces of it behind, littering the snow. The sparkles from it now tainted and torn…_

 _"_ _TY!" she called, her cold fingers reaching over the last crest, her eyes filled with tears as she saw him, sitting upon that black steed. His eyes scanning the surrounding landscape, searching for her._

 _"_ _TY!" she screamed, her voice finally making him turn, those green eyes so bright that they cut through the darkness, the breaking sun now at his back as he kicked the black horse forward and bolted up the hillside towards her. "TY!" she sobbed, the spay of snow covering Amy's tear-stained face as she watched him bring Spartan to a halt. His hand reaching down for her and pulling her up behind him. Turning the horse and taking her to safety._

 _The snowmaking her close her eyes, her arms around his waist, she was safe, she was with Ty._

 _The warmth of a fire, the sound of firewood crackling melting the cold from her lashes. She opened her eyes, they were in a cabin, in front of a large roaring fire, he was right there in front of her, those green eyes holding her heart to his._

 _Amy moved, she was warm, her hands on his bare skin as he pushed her hair from her eyes, "Shh. You're safe, "he whispered, his hands holding her, her body wrapped in a large blanket as they sat curled up on a rug before that glorious fire._

 _"_ _TY I…" Amy started, but his lips on hers stopped her, he was right there, she was sitting before him, her naked body on his, as they stayed close in that fires embrace._

 _"_ _I love you…" he whispered, "forever and always"_

 _"_ _I…I…..."_

 _"_ _YOUR MINE!"_

 _Amy opened her eyes to see Talon standing in front of the fire, his eyes dark, his body prone. A gun aimed at Tys back._

 _"_ _NO!" Amy yelled, pulling the man she loved to her, his chest against hers, those green eyes silent as the crack thundered around her "NO!"_

 _"_ _Amy" he whispered, the light leaving him as he slumped to the floor, the rug turning red as did his chest._

 _"_ _NO!…. I won't let this time!...not ever!" she screamed._

 _Amy stood up, the blankets falling away from her now naked form. She held out her arms, gun in hand and fired, one, two, three, four, five, six…. the trigger clicking and clicking as the gun emptied._

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _Amy looked down, Ty looked at her his hand raising as she fell to his side, her hands on his body, trying to see where he was hurt, …. the blood stain now gone, her lips touching his as she realized he was ok. ." don't cry babe, I'm with you. …. you're safe…it's over, it's done"_

 _Amy's' eyes looked over at Talon as he erupted into flames in the fireplace. Her arms around Ty's body as she pulled him close again._

* * *

Amy sat up, gasping for air, she looked around her bedroom, seeing the light from the moon through her window. She shook, the dream making her shudder. But this time, somehow, she wasn't scared. It had woken her up. Brought her back to consciousness with a bang. But somehow, this time. She felt stronger.

Amy turned on the bedside lamp. Her room now illuminated in the soft yellow glow, she grabbed her phone and pushed her hair from her damp face.

Amy pressed the screen, taking a quick breath as she steadied herself. Hitting send and then laying back on the now very messed up bed. She shut her eyes, Tys face in her mind. His words to her as she held him at the fireplace resonating through her thoughts "It's done," she whispered, trying to calm herself. Her breaths deep and cleansing. "It's done"

* * *

TY moved at the sound of his phone, his sleep had been restless at best, but he had managed to get a few moments rest in between his minds constant replay of the evenings events. His phone buzzed again, making him roll over and reach out his arm across the empty bedsheets, finally finding the annoying object on his bedside.

He pulled it to himself, rolling onto his back, his eyes squinting as he tried to read the screen.

The name on the window instantly alerting him and causing him to sit up, his hand hitting the bedside lamp, sending his room into a semi-lit setting.

 _{you were right, we need to fix this, please don't give up on us…. Im willing to try if you are. I love you}_

Ty rubbed his face, his mind doing cartwheels, he hit the screen and then hit send, laying back, waiting, praying for a response.

* * *

Amy pulled her phone up and saw the only words she needed to hear in the early morning light.

 _{Always and forever Amy, that hasn't changed, not for me, I love you too}_

She took a deep breath, her eyes a little wet as she typed back to him,

 _{I'll see you at 3pm tomorrow,}_

She waited, hoping against hope, Ty hadn't decided against attending the doctor's appointment with her. He phone buzzed again, almost straight away.

 _{I'll meet you there, good luck on your exam.}_

she sniffed, she had forgotten about the stupid exam in the morning, her phone buzzed again, the screen lighting up for the last time.

 _{I miss you…}_

 _{I miss you too ….}_

* * *

to be continued ,,


	103. The Prodigal Son Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

Ty flicked through the magazine, he wasn't actually reading it, but it made him feel less awkward while he sat in the rather nicely furnished waiting room on the 9th floor. He was fidgety and didn't seem to be able to sit still. His hand running through his hair as he reclined back and caught the eyes of a lady across from him who looked equally as uncomfortable. It wasn't that Ty hadn't been to a therapists office before, he had visited doctor Hunter himself a few times. And had traveled to New York to see Doc Wheaton as well. The therapy and the session weren't what was making him apprehensive this time. It was the fact that Amy and he hadn't seen each other or spoken face to face since he stormed off, shouting profanities and accusations at her the night before. He felt bad, the temper was long since abated, and the remorse for his actions now was setting in. He was still glad they were attending the session together, but how it had come to pass, he wasn't proud off at all.

He had slept on it, well attempted too at least, and after his talk to Lisa and a little soul searching, he knew he owed Amy an apology. He shouldn't have lost his temper, he shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have made her feel like he didn't want her. Even though, that part was actually unintentional. But she had hurt him too, her words had cut at his very soul, and her anger, well that had left its marks too, be them emotional and physical. He rubbed his face, how did two people who loved each other so deeply and completely end up in such a muddled and messed up place.

All these regrets and questions were now rolling around inside of him. And the fact that they didn't seem to be able to tell each other how they actually felt, was slowing making matters worse between them.

"your first time?" the woman asked, her magazine on teen heart-throbs not holding her attention really either.

Ty had his usual baseball cap and sunnies disguise, although the hat was one that Lisa had given him, he had come straight from Fairfield and was in the clothes Amy had handed Lisa the night before after their fight.

He gave the lady a non-committed shake of the head and looked back at his magazine, hoping to god, his image wasn't on any of those pages that the woman seemed to be browsing through. He was in enough of a mess without adding a fan frenzy into the mix.

"doctor Hunter and her associates are good, she's helped me, and Bodhi get through some really tough times" the lady shared, trying to reassure this obviously nervous young man who didn't seem to want anyone to look at him let alone converse with him.

"good to know" Ty whispered, flicking her a soft smile and crossing his legs, his eyes returning to his magazine article on collagen and its importance for aging skin.

The doors at the end of the room opened, sliding quietly to the side, Tys eyes lifting as Amy, looking as beautiful as ever, walked in, she scanned the waiting room, Ty, now sitting a little straighter, his expression hopeful but metered as their eyes finally locked. Amy tweaked her lip, unable to hide her quiet happy relief that he had kept to his word and met her. She went to the counter, sighed the sign in book, spoke briefly to the receptionist and then walked over to the isle of chairs where Ty was sitting, Ty instantly pulling the pile of magazines off of the one closest to him, so she could sit down.

"Mrs. Brummer" the receptionist called, the lady across from Ty sighed and put her magazine down, her hand touching Ty's for a moment as she got up, her huge brown eyes making him look up at her.

"good luck Ty, I really hope you and Amy find some peace, you deserve it" she smiled, tapped his hand and walked her substantial sized girth away, heading to the reception and on into the consult rooms beyond.

Ty froze, his eyes looking down at the magazine that she had placed on the small table next to them, the page open to a story about him and Amy and the threat to their lives and subsequent relationship.

Amy looked at him, as he took a breath, his hand moving so she could sit beside him. She rolled her lip, as Ty pulled forward, his elbows on his knees now as he studied the floor.

"thank you for coming" she whispered, sensing the wall of apprehension between them. Somehow talking in text seemed easier, she mused, this face to face contact was harder than ever now.

"I said I would, "He replied, equally as quietly, his tone open, but hesitant.

Amy noted the bruise on his cheek and neck, the small now sealed cut on his jawline.

"I'm sorry about that, "she said, her hand tentatively touching his cheek, seeing his eyes dart her way as he let the contact take, but twitched due to the tenderness of it. "you didn't deserve that"

He raised his lip, and turned his head to her, the smile small but holding, "well, at least only one boot connected, otherwise, you'd have to explain to doctor Hunter why after one argument I'm in a full body cast"

Amy rolled her, lip and looked down, then heard his chuckle, her eyes glancing back at him as he smiled a truer smile her way.

"it's ok Amy, I'm fine, I'm joking" he continued, "and your wrong, I did deserve it, I shouldn't have lost my temper as I did"

Amy smiled back, still feeling bad, but hearing the apology and knowing she needed to reciprocate.

"I shouldn't have got mad either, especially when I knew you were only trying to do what was right"

He watched her, their offers of forgiveness accepted. Ty looked at the clock on the wall, it was 20 past 3 and they still hadn't been called. Amy noted his interest in the timepiece, and her worries resurfaced.

"you don't have to stay, if…. if you don't want to …." she stammered, "I understand, I do…."

Ty sat back his hand taking hers, the contact soft and honest "I want to be here, it's just … a little nerve-racking, you know, I'm…. not good at."

"talking? expressing yourself? Showing your feelings?" she listed, her smile holding,

"yes, that" he said with exasperation, his smile a little ironic, "although, over the last few days, it seems I'm getting pretty good at sharing with everyone apart from the one person I should be able to be totally open and honest with, that being…." He stopped not wanting to make it worse.

Amy grinned to herself, "same here, "she agreed, "but I'd like to fix that if we can"

Ty nodded, his eyes filled with his love for her, "I would too"

* * *

"Ok, Ty , Amy, take a seat, "Doctor Hunter said, her voice rather welcoming and friendly, She watched from her rather plush occasional chair as Amy took a seat on the lounge across from her, Ty doing the same, he looked a little more uncomfortable than Amy did, but she tried to alleviate that a little, with her hand intertwined with his. Making him feel a little more relaxed.

"Ty, you can relax, this is a safe place, you know that," Jillian said with a smile, picking up on his nervous energy.

He gave her a small smile back, his hand clasping Amy's that little tighter than before.

"Ok, well, this is part three of our session today, I know it's been a little intense and full on for the both of you, but as you both indicated to me in your private sessions earlier, this is something you both need to put right so to speak. "

Amy nodded, looking at Ty as he smiled in her direction, be it nervously, as he returned the gesture.

They had been at Doctor Hunter's since three. Both of them having individual sessions for 45 mins each before the final one where they came in together. Doctor Hunter had stayed back, specifically to work with the couple, knowing very well, that due to Ty's notoriety and public persona, it was best that his presence not be known or easily discovered, having their sessions run into after-hours gave them a clearer run and less chance of someone posting a stolen snap of him or alerting the media to his presence.

Questions over why the infamous Ty Borden was attending couples therapy would send the media into a tailspin and Doctor Hunter, in her professional opinion, didn't think that kind of public pressure on either of them would help with what they were both now trying to negotiate and correct.

Amy had gone first, and she was comfortable with Jillian as she had seen her regularly over the past few weeks, Ty took his forty-five minutes after her, he took a little longer to open up, but after a few uneasy start questions, he too through caution to the wind and decided to lay it all on the table. He wanted this rift between him and Amy solidified and if speaking about his true feelings and what he felt inside was going to assist with this, then it didn't matter how awkward it felt, he would do it, for her, for them.

"Ok, you have both spoken to me privately, shared your thoughts and your feelings, and may I assure you both now, that nothing you shared in those sessions will be repeated unless you voice it yourself or give me permission to assist you with verbalizing it. This is a safe place, and both of you have said that you want this to work. So please, speak freely and know that the main thing I took and observed from your personal individual sessions was that you both love each other very deeply and you both want to make this work. So, let's start there"

Ty inhaled and slid a little closer to Amy, his shoulder touching hers as he gave her a reassuring smile. It was her turn to look nervous now, voicing her fears and insecurities to Doctor Hunter was easy, in the scheme of things but saying them to Ty or in front of Ty, allowing him to hear them, that was going to call for every ounce of strength and courage she had.

"let's start from where this all seems to have come to a head, "Jillian said, "last night, Amy, tell me what happened between you and Ty last night"

X

* * *

Lisa came through the mudroom door, she smiled at Lou as she came over to her and hugged her welcome.

"Lisa!" Jack exclaimed, as he came through from the lounge, he had only just come back from feeding the horses in the rear pastures behind the barns, the same horses Ty had helped him move the day before. "Your back,"

Lisa embraced her husband and kissed him like a wife who loved her spouse would. His mustache making her twitch her nose.

"how's it going here?" she asked quietly, looking at Lou and then at Jack, "all quiet on the western front?"

Lou nodded, "yes, Amy went to school with Soraya this morning, she was a little quiet, but she seemed ok. "Lou put the coffee cups on the table, "how is Ty?"

"he's the same, he didn't sleep, much, I don't think, I heard him up a few times, wandering around downstairs, but he was ok this morning, tied, a bit quiet, but…. well, after last night, I suppose they both have a bit to think about"

"I've never seen him so riled up, not at Amy anyway, that was rather hard to watch," Lou said, sitting next to Jack and Lisa as they all took a cup.

"I talked to him last night," Lisa said softly, "and that boy, he's struggling, he's trying to do the right thing, by Amy and by himself, but I think we are all forgetting one major thing here, "she stopped, her heart still with her young protégé, she had seen the depths of Ty's anguish the night before, and partnered with her soft spot for him. It broke her heart to see him so lost, "he's only 19, and dealing with a situation that men a lot older than him would struggle to comprehend "

"and Amy's only 17," Jack cut back, "and she's been through a horrid ordeal, we need to remember that she's struggling too"

"yes, she has, I'm not saying that Amy doesn't deserve the same if not more leeway, but Jack, they are both kids, and the world is expecting them to react and respond to this terrible trauma as adults, seasoned adults. I can't imagine what they are both going through, I try to imagine what it would be like for me, or you Jack, if we were put in the same situation, and I... I honestly don't know how I cope with all of this"

"Amy just needs time Lisa, and Ty should respect that, he wasn't the one who was assaulted by that madman" Lou challenged,

"no…he wasn't, but he understands that pain, that helpless feeling. "She looked at Jack for support, "I'm not saying he hasn't made mistakes, because he has, he's admitted that, but I also see how much he loves Amy, and how much he needs her, and the confusion he is going through right now, whenever they try to be close."

"I told him to talk to her," Jack said, showing he understood. "but until they actually listen to each other, nothing is going to fix this"

"well, hopefully, this session today will help this, "Lou said, "he did go right? He didn't bail on her?"

"no. of course he went, he left just before I did, I told you, Lou, he's devoted to her, even although he's completely at a loss as to what to do to help her or fix this, his commitment to her hasn't faulted. "

"well that's a good thing, "Lou said stiffly, she was backing her sister in this, and from what she witnessed the night before, all she saw was an aggressive young man, acting out because his advances had been refused. "he needs to learn patience, and he needs to remember that just because he's ready to move on, maybe Amy isn't"

"Lou?" Lisa said, "I'm not sure what Amy has told you, or what you think happened, but Ty actually opened up to me last night, and from what he said, I don't think that is the problem. "

Lou cocked her brow, "well, she didn't really say much at all, she said it was a mess, and that he asked for more, and she went to give it and then he rejected her, hence the fight"

Jack rubbed his face, he didn't really want to go into too much detail over his granddaughter's intimate relations or lack thereof. But he had also spoken to Ty, and that was not the impression he got either.

"I think that's a little too simplified, Lou, there's a lot more going on between those two then we are aware of I'm sure, so maybe we all need to keep our noses out of it, and our opinions to ourselves and let the professionals take it from here"

Lou looked ruffled, she wanted to help, her defenses were up and in full cover of her sister, "I'm sorry grandpa, but Amy was hurt by what he did, he can't lead her on, and then turn away, that's cruel, and it's not fair"

Lisa squeezed Jacks hand seeing he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. If he defended Ty, he would have to divulge some of their conversations. If he didn't say anything, then he was letting a miscommunication and misinterpretation take root and grow.

"Lou, honestly, I think Jack is right, we need to respect their boundaries and let them fix this themselves," she paused, needing to vindicate Ty at least once, "and I'm very sure he didn't lead her on or push her into more than she could handle, We all know Ty, and how much he loves Amy, from what I've been told, there were mistakes and communication issues on both sides."

Lou bit her tongue, she didn't want to believe Ty would push his advances on Amy either but seeing Amy so upset had rocked the brunette. She wanted to protect her sister, and at that moment, Ty was the cause of her pain. So, in Lou's eyes, she needed to protect her from him.

* * *

"so, when you saw Ty in the kitchen, what made you go over to him?"

Amy looked at her hands, they had talked about a lot of things, over the hour, and her ongoing fear of intimacy had been a running line through all conversations and questions. Ty interjected when asked, spoke from the heart and tried extremely hard to stay like an open book. Which wasn't easy, discussing your sex life or lack thereof with not only your girlfriend but a therapist, who also happens to be a female wasn't an easy thing to do for a guy, let alone a young man.

"I wanted to….um, he was a bit quiet at dinner so…. I wanted to find out what was wrong, and um maybe cheer him up" she whispered,

"ok, cheer him up? How did you plan on doing that?"

Amy flicked her eyes over to Ty for a second seeing him twitch his lip, "well, I gave him a cuddle and, told him I missed him"

Doctor Hunter nodded, watching Ty's smile grow slightly as his arm, that was now around the back of the couch, and Amy's shoulders rolled a little, his hand holding hers over her arm.

"was that all? Just a cuddle,"

Amy's cheeks flushed, "no, "she whispered, "I …. kissed him, and I …. kinda flirted with him a bit"

She looked back at Ty as he gave her a small smile, remembering those hands, and that kiss.

"and I take you, Ty, were ok with that? Her advance, this flirtation?" the doctor looked at Ty who looked up at her through his hair,

"um, yeah, of course. She…she hadn't really um…. touched me or kissed me like that in a while so yeah, it was nice, unexpected,", his eyes met Amy's this time, his cheeks a little pink too.

"Amy, when you saw Ty in the kitchen, standing at the sink, what made you approach him, what made you decide to not only talk to him but to take the contact further? Make it physical"

Amy took a breath and looked at Ty's hand as it held hers over her shoulder, his forearm around her neck, "Um, well, I was standing in the doorway, near the lounge and Lou, my sister had just gone back into the dining area. Ty was at the sink and. I …. I wanted to see if he was ok so…."

"No, No, that's just telling me what you were doing and what Ty was doing, what I want you to look at is, what made you make the decision to flirt with Ty, what was it that made you take that path?"

Amy nodded, and swallowed, her blue eyes remembering the moment, Ty watching her as she tried to put it into words, "I saw him, and…." she grinned, her cheeks coloring again,

"go on Amy, voice it, what was it?"

"well, when Ty stands, um, a certain way, especially, when, like he's doing something like the dishes or..., his shoulders are kinda forward, he squares his hips a bit, and …. well, He was in this snug tee, and …."

Ty chuckled and rubbed his jaw with his free hand, making Amy smile at him, her lip curled.

"so Tys body and appearance attracted you," Jillian asked, her smile warm and welcoming,

Amy nodded, not wanting to look up or say it out loud,

"when was the last time you felt attracted to Ty like that? In a sexual way"?"

Amy didn't respond straight away, she felt uncomfortable, knowing Ty was in the room. She didn't want to upset him, he could take what she said next in a negative way.

Ty squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, "its ok, you won't offend me, I promise you"

Amy swallowed and looked up at the doctor, "I love Ty, I know that, and I am attracted to him, but…."

"I can see how much you both care about each other Amy, the fact that Ty is here, with you now, shows that easily, but I need you to be honest now ok, when was the last time you felt like having any type of sexual contact with Ty?"

Amy rolled her lips, her hand leaving Tys and sitting in her lap, "I think about it, I do, I think about him, and I ….um, but apart from that time in the kitchen, I…. I haven't, we haven't "

"we've tried, um sort of," Ty cut in, trying to make it easier for her, take some of the pressure off "like we've kissed and cuddled, up. We kinda pushed the line a bit when we were in Montana, but …...we haven't…. not since….um"

"not since the assault, " Jillian asked,

Both of them didn't answer but she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"tell me about Montana? "Jillian said, "was this instigated by you or Amy?"

Ty looked at Amy and repositioned himself in the chair, "both of us, really, we sort of just played a bit, well, Amy played I… I let her take the lead"

"so, you instigated this? Is that right Amy?"

Amy nodded, "it was just, play though, nothing too, well you know, "

"Ok, but play, is interest, so this time in the kitchen, recently wasn't the first time you had desired to be intimate with Ty?"

Amy shook her head, "I love him, of course, I want to be with him,"

Jillian wrote on her notepad, nodding her head, "that's good, couples should be sexually expressive with each other. "

Amy moved, feeling embarrassed, her eyes looking up to Ty and looking apologetic, He smiled back and reached forward and touched her soft cheek,

"it's ok, we need to talk about this ok, "he said quietly, "this is good, don't be embarrassed"

"So, Amy, you feel attraction for Ty, both emotionally and physically, you've both tried to be intimate, and succeeded in some heavy to moderate petting. This being post-trauma "she looked at them both, seeing them nod in agreeance. Not actually wanting to voice their agreeance but ok with the summary.

"how do you feel when Ty allows you to touch him when he encourages you?"

Amy smiled, "Um. I…I like it, he …I like to make him…. I like to please him..." she whispered, her cheeks now a vibrant bright red.

"and you Ty? How does it feel to please and arouse Amy? is that intimacy the same? For you, Post trauma?"

The room fell silent, Ty's eyes distant and focusing on one of the many awards on the doctor's wall. Amy also silent, her hands in her lap as she spun her engagement ring around and around her finger.

"Ty? "Jillian pushed, "safe place remember?"

Ty looked back at the doctor, as he repositioned himself on the couch, it was obvious these question's answers held wait. He ran his hand through his hair and covered his chin as his elbow rested on the sturdy leather arm of the chair.

"I….Um….Ty is very attentive, he always put me first whenever we used too…..."Amy stammered, trying to help him, her eyes on Ty as he looked out across the room.

"you don't agree, Ty?" Jillian asked, noting his refusal to comment, "how do you feel, when Amy lets you please her, lets you express intimate contact with her?"

Ty pushed the air out from between his teeth and shut his eyes, Amy looking over at him as he pulled his arm back from around her shoulder and simply took her hand between them.

"she doesn't" he whispered, "she won't let me touch her anymore"

* * *

"Bastion, hello, how are you?" Jack said, his voice loud as he walked out onto the porch. He had picked up the call on his way through the kitchen, not expecting it to be Bastion Knight on the line.

"Jack, hello to you, I was just wondering if you had an idea where Ty was right now, he's not answering his cell and I kinda need to run something past him. "

Jack rubbed his old worn hand across his mustache, his calm eyes looking at his watch, it was nearly 7pm now and Ty and Amy hadn't returned from Calgary or their session with Doctor Hunter. He really didn't feel at ease to tell Bastion the whereabouts of his boss, Ty's private life, being exactly that, private. So, he decided to hedge his bets and keep his information sharing to a minimum.

"Um, no, he's not in at the moment, but neither is Amy, so…. They are due back for dinner though," he explained,

"fair enough, he usually answers is all, ok, well, can you let him know I'm looking for him when you see him and get him to give me a call, tonight if he can"

"will do, "Jack returned, smiling to the phone as the line dropped out.

* * *

The therapy session started to wind down just before eight, with Amy and Ty both getting their chance to voice their feelings and emotions to the other without fear of tempers or misunderstandings.

Doctor Jillian set the parameters, and sat back, giving the floor to the couple as they started their final activity for the night.

Ty went first, taking a breath, and holding both of Amy's hands in his as requested by the doctor. She wanted a clear connection between them when they spoke, and this touch would help with that. He explained how he loved her, how what had happened to her at the hands of Bray and Talon had built this fire, inside of him, a rage that he didn't know how to control or manage. His anger and hatred towards his brother and the man who had hurt her had made it hard for him to move forward or get past what had happened to her. That frustration bubbling over into his patience and empathy for her and how she felt about him and their relationship. He looked into her eyes and expressed his guilt, his pain over knowing that she had been hurt at his family's hands. That it was only because of her connection to him that this pain and horror had forsaken her.

Amy listened to Ty express his need to help her, to fix her, not only for her, and for them but for himself, to make the anger and that pain inside go away. Tears welled in his eyes when he shared with her how much it hurt when she pulled away from him physically, how all he wanted was to be able to love her and hold her, without her fearing his touch or his caress.

Doctor Hunter encouraged him on to say how, yes, he did miss the intimacy, and the sex, and how much it meant to him when she did let him close, even just a little, even for a moment. Her attempt to flirt and come on to him in the kitchen had made him so happy, giving him hope that maybe just maybe, that love, that spark was slowly starting to ignite again.

Amy hugged him to her as he held her close, the first true open hug they had shared in weeks, not one of sympathy or empathy but one of need, love, and understanding. Ty burying his head into her shoulder and telling her with his whole heart that he loved her, that he needed her and that he had always desired her, that she was perfect to him, and nothing, not Bray, Talon, the assault, nothing could ever change that image of her in his eyes. He explained that his reason for backing off was only to allow her time, time that he knew she needed, he never wanted to make her feel pressured or obliged, he never wanted her to think she was disappointing him. He wanted her, he wanted her heart body and soul, and he would wait as long as was needed to have her back in his arms, his heart and in his bed.

He closed off his open exchange by making it very clear to Amy, that when she was ready when she felt she could take that step, he would be there, he would be open, and he would be willing. He would go at her pace, and he would take her cues and signals. All she needed to do for him was to be open, be honest and share how she was feeling, good or bad. And love him, love him and let him in.

"I'm here for you Amy, always, even sometimes when it's hard for you to see, I want you to know that I'm on your side, that I'm nothing without you, you are my everything"

Amy took her turn, her hands trembling in his as she moved herself on the couch, sitting opposite him, her eyes finally locking to his.

"I love you, Ty Borden, with all of my heart, and I know, I know how hard this has been on you too. You have been my support, my rock, throughout all of this, and I have loved you for it. I want to go back to what we had too, before all of this, I do, But Bray, he took something from me that day in the cabin, he took not only my body, and my rights, but he took my self-worth. He….He made me feel used, tainted and unlovable. "she took a moment and saw Tys eyes mist over, he was holding his words, as agreed, but she could see how much this was paining him, her pain, was his pain and to hear her speak of herself in such a negative connotation, made his heart shatter. "Bray made me feel undesirable, I didn't believe that you could love me or want to love me or make love to me after he had done what he did."

Ty shook his head ever so slightly, trying to show her she was wrong,

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry I hid from you and made you feel like I didn't want you close when I did. The marks he left on me have faded, and I'm trying to love myself again Ty, I really am, I want to love you, I want to be able to let you love me again,"

She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes, her smile holding as she retook his hands.

Amy explained the fears that dwelled inside of her, she told him of how the thought of being touched terrified her and brought back those dark feelings that haunted her thoughts and dreams.

She sat up and took ownership of her feelings, and accepted now, that the thoughts she had that Ty was repulsed or not attracted to her where her insecurities and not the way he actually felt. She talked to him about the nightmares, the visions of Talon, Bray, and Ty himself, how it always ended in him falling victim to their darkness. But how now, she felt stronger, more resilient, she felt like finally, it was done.

She shared a hug with him too, as he had her, pulling him close into her and feeling safe and secure in his arms. Her voice soft as she told him she would love him forever, and that she wanted to find that light, that warmth between them again.

She asked him for understanding, and patience, to which he nodded and agreed, a tear running down his cheek as he looked into those blue pools, he couldn't help but get lost in.

She smiled at him and let out a small chuckle, making him do the same as he sniffed away his tears. Amy took his hand, guiding it to her chest, placing it over her heart as she placed hers on top of it. A simple gesture that spoke volumes to her love.

"this will forever belong to you" she whispered, taking a shaky breath "my heart is your heart, my love is your love. And I want to let you love me again, All I need to know is that you want me too"

TY nodded, and smiled, "I never stopped Amy, I love you and I want you, always, never doubt that please."

Ty lent forward, and kissed her lips, his hand touching her cheek, as Amy kissed him back, the warmth between them flickering inside. Ty let the touch progress, but stopped it after a few moments, his smile a little wry, he looked over at the doctor's chair, his hand wiping his lip, about to apologize for their sudden overstep of public affection. His smile curling as Amy turned as well. Ty's look, one of confused disbelief as he noticed the chair was empty and they were alone.

"Um.. when did she step out?" he asked, as he looked around the room, Amy doing the same, they had the whole office to themselves. the walls quiet around them, the view from the ninth floor their only witness.

"she…Um…she was there when you were talking? I …think?" Amy said, looking a little perplexed, they hadn't even noticed the doctor leave.

Ty grinned, as wiped his eyes, letting his body slide back onto the couch, he was spent after all this up close and personal honesty and emotional soul bearing, it had just about wiped him out.

"thank you for this" Amy said, looking at him, "I know that must have been really difficult for you to talk about, especially in front of someone, and me,"

He smiled, looking back at her, "I think we both needed it to be said Amy, and it was just as hard, if not harder for you, so ….that thank you, goes double for me"

"we…we are going to be ok, aren't we?" Amy asked, looking a little doubtful,

Ty sat up and gently pulled her into his chest, "yes, we are going to be ok, "he soothed, "as long as you don't hit me with another boot, I think we will make it through"

Amy giggled at his attempt to lighten an otherwise rather heavy emotional day. "I promise, I'll throw a pillow next time"

"good idea" he chuckled,

"Ty, "

"yeah"

"This was a start, this helped," she whispered, feeling his hand running gently up and down her back. Her head on his chest, "but, we can't just think that …...that it's all just going to be…"

"Hey," Ty cut in, pulling her forward a little so he could see her "I know, it's not a miracle cure, just because we talked it out, which yes, was great, it doesn't mean it's all rainbows and unicorns, I get it, but it's a start, it's a step in the right direction. And I know now, that if we stay together on this, and stay on the same page, we can…we will make it work, we will fix this, I just know it"

He kissed the top of her brow, "I love you Amy, and I won't let anything destroy that, not ever,"

Ty pulled her close again and turned suddenly when he heard the latch on the door, Doctor Hunter looked in and smiled, and then came slowly back into the room.

"so. Open and honest communication, how do you think that went?" she asked, her smile warm as she reclaimed her chair. "you both seemed to be in tune in that exchange,"

"sorry if we chased you away," Amy said, seeing doctor Jillian shake her head and chuckle,

"you didn't chase me away, I gave you the lead in and allowed you some personal space to express yourselves, and by the look of what I'm seeing now, it went well,"

Ty grinned, his hand still holding Amy's and he looked over at her with a gentle smile.

"ok, well, we've made good progress today, but as I'm sure your both aware, Rome was not built in a day, and to make sure this relationship, be it both emotional and physical, remains strong and sound and long lasting as I know you both want it to be, you must start with a rock-solid foundation to work from, so You Ty and Amy,,,,, are going back to basics"

* * *

It was coming to the close of the second week of December and heading into the third. The cold of winter was now definitely holding on tight to the land in and around Hudson. Ty and Amy had spent the week together mostly, with Ty only leaving her for a few hours on Wednesday, to catch up with Bastion who had some urgent matters to discuss in regard to Lucky and the European deal. It was now Friday, the 14th and Amy sat with Ty on the lounge, an old movie playing on the TV as they enjoyed the fire and the quiet of a rarely empty Heartland house. Lisa and Jack had gone to Okotoks to look into some new feed and water stations, deciding to make a weekend of it and stay in a quaint little B& B on the outskirts of town.

Lou, had decided, wallowing, in her own single life misery was not going to get her anywhere, so she had packed a bag and decided a weekend getaway in New York with her old work colleague was just the thing to boost her ego and spirits. She had been reluctant to go, but watching Amy and Ty slowly build their bond back to almost a normal common ground gave her the security to take her sabbatical and focus on her own emotional wellbeing. She had however warned Ty before she left, that if she got one upset phone call from her sister, she would hunt him down and bury him out in the back pastures. Ty taking this threat to heart when she showed him on her phone her chosen, perfect location, the cover story for his disappearance and the large tree stump that would mark his burial.

Ty now dozed, the warmth of the fire making him sleepy, his socked feet on the coffee table, Amy snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched the old black and white rerun. She smiled, her hand on his chest as it rose and fell with each relaxed breath he took. It had been over a week since they went to their appointment with Doctor Hunter. She had gone to another single session a few days later, which had helped her run through what had been said in the couples time and so far, they had stuck to their plan, of going back to basics, taking the pressure off when it came to their physical relationship and simply rediscovering each other. Jillian had set them a game plan, a set of simple activities that would build their emotional and physical intimacy. At first, both of them had felt foolish with some of the things she had asked them to do, but as the days went on, and they persevered, they both started to notice a change in the dynamic between them, they were back to having fun and enjoying each other's closeness and play. Doctor Jillian had also taken the actual act of 'sex' off the table. With both Ty and Amy agreeing to focus on their closeness and engagement, rather than actually doing the 'deed', This took the pressure off and put boundaries in place. Boundaries and safe zones that made Amy, in particular, feel secure, protected and empowered.

Amy, also had her own homework from Doctor Hunter, working with her privately had helped her realize that her sexual and intimacy mindset had been altered from the assault, and this realization assisted her in seeing why her bond and intimacy with Ty had suffered because of it. She had gone from seeing sex as a choice to it being an obligation, a condition for receiving love rather than an expression of, love. Bray had made Amy view sexual contact as exploitive instead of respectful and a way to exert power over someone rather than empower them.

These realizations had opened her eyes, highlighting how she actually really felt, and allowing her and Ty to work on changing those feelings and building new ones with more focus on a positive and loving base. It also made her see how much Bray had actually stolen from her and Ty. Doctor Hunter had given her the clarity to see where her pain actually sat and, with her help, and Tys, the ability and skills to move past this mindset and re-image it into a more loving and realistic depiction of what Ty and she actually shared.

"Ty, " she whispered, her fingers tapping his chest and bringing him around, those green eyes flickering open and looking down at her,

"Yeah? "he yawned and moved a little, so he could focus on her, His arm around her shoulders, "what ….what the time?"

"it's around eight?" she said with a smile, tapping his chest again and feeling it expand as he stretched his arms above his head and then lowered them back around her, "sorry, I must have dozed off again"

Amy smiled, and sat up, turning herself around a bit and hitting the remote, sending the TV into darkness. "you did, AGAIN, I don't think you've made it through a movie in its entirety for weeks"

He smiled a sleepy smile, "well if you let me choose the movie, I wouldn't fall asleep" he teased,

Ty stretched again, his mouth yawning away the fuzz as he rolled around slightly and smiled at her,

"your beautiful" he whispered, his eyes holding her in their gaze, "especially in this light"

Amy blushed and looked away, her grin making her look even cuter to him, "stop it, you're not supposed to cheat"

Ty grinned "I'm not cheating !, I just got one in early " he smiled, a look of impressed satisfaction on his lips as he shut his eyes and rolled his arms behind his head.

One of the activities that had been set for them was, that each night before the day's end, they both had to list five things that they noticed about each other that day. It was one of the set tasks they had been given to build their intimacy and pull down those walls that seemed to hold Amy prisoner from Ty's affection.

"You ready to call it a night?" Amy asked, as she got to her feet and held out her hand to him, seeing him instantly reach up and take it.

"If you are?" he said softly, waiting for her to take the lead.

Amy nodded and pulled him to his feet, Ty heading to the fire and scattering the embers as Amy closed the doors to the house and turned off the lights, He opened his arm to her, and let her slide into his side, as they walked arm in arm to their room. Amy hitting the light switch on and then shutting the door as Ty pulled his hoodie from his arms.

"you want to go first?" Amy asked, as she picked up her PJs and took off her woolen cardigan.

"Um, ok, "he smiled, his hands grabbing the hem on his tee and pulling it over his head, Amy doing the same as she continued to change her clothes and get ready for bed before him, Ty, not making a big deal about it, but secretly jumping for joy on the inside, 'baby steps, baby steps' he said to himself as he pulled his boots off and sat on the bed in his jeans and he removed his socks,

"so?" she pushed, her Pj Jacket now on and being buttoned up.

"Sorry, ok, yes, "he said, his back to her as he folded up his clothes, "I already used one, in the loungeroom, so…number two, I …"he stopped and turned to look at her, his grin wide, "I love those jeans, they make you look hot, "

Amy grinned, seeing he wasn't finished, "and today, when we were feeding the horses, the way the sun hit your hair, making it all golden like, just wow"

Amy undid her jeans her cheeks flushing brightly, this exercise sure did make her feel warm inside.

"ok your turn?" he pushed, "I need to think for a minute"

"ok, well, I love it when you sleep through the movies we watch, because you move your lips, like your talking to someone, but I can never catch what you say" she grinned over at him, " it's kinda cute, "

Ty chuckled and shook his head, as he undid his belt buckle and stood up,

"That hot chocolate you made me was also really nice, "she said, "thanks by the way"

"not a problem" he smiled back, turning to face her, and undoing his jeans.

"I love those PJs, "he whispered, "they make you look all cuddly, and I love the feeling of them against me when you sleep" His voice was low now and filled with sentiment.

Amy pulled her Pj pants on and put her clothes on the chair, While Ty dispensed with his jeans and pulled on a pair of sleep pants.

He came over to the bed and pulled down his side, Amy watching him from the other,

You still have one to go?" she said softly, "we need five each remember"

Ty nodded, and feinted thought, looking at the ceiling, "ok, ok, this morning, when you woke up, you kissed me, even though you thought I was asleep, which I wasn't by the way, that was, kinda nice and it made my day" He stood still for a moment and just watched her. His five things voiced and tabled,

"well, number 3 for me is the way you helped me do the rosters, even though I knew you were supposed to be working with Bastion, "

He gave her a soft smile appreciating the sentiment. His body taking a seat on the bed as Amy climbed in next to him.

"Number 4, well this is kinda nice, you just sitting here listening to me, "

"one more" Ty smiled, "I know I'm pretty awesome, and it's hard to just pick five things out of the thousands you have to choose from but…"

Amy laughed and threw her pillow at him, "cocky much?"

He grinned, and laid down, tossing the pillow back at her, Amy mesmerized by that smile, and those eyes, as he laid on his side and watched her,

"I love your eyes, they make me feel safe, they make me feel loved" she whispered, "they are intense but in the best way"

"you are safe, "he replied, "you are loved"

"I know, but those eyes of yours make me believe it"

Amy laid down across from him, mirroring his posture, her head on the pillow directly across from the boy she was once again falling into sensual love with.

"ok, 5 minutes, you ready" Ty whispered, reaching out and taking her hands, Amy nodded and entwined her fingers with his, holding his gaze.

Both of them took a deep cleansing breath and held eye contact for those 5 precious minutes. It still felt a little awkward for the first few moments but as the minutes ticked on, they started to feel this connection as it started to re-spark the fire between them.

They had been doing this every night since their sessions with Doctor Hunter had started, giving them a slowed down, intense connection, that was centered and focused around each other and their budding closeness.

Amy's phone buzzed a little chime, signifying the 5-minute mark, Ty smiling at her as he lifted his hands and touched her cheek.

"still feels weird, but, in a good way" he whispered,

Amy giggled and leaned forward across the pillow and kissed his cheek, a gentle press, but one filled with meaning. "I love you"

Ty stole one more peck, on the tip of her nose his smile wide and cheeky, "I love you too,"

Amy hit the light on the bedside and pulled into his embrace, her lips finding his, after a gentle nibble of request, as she fed that newfound closeness and let it develop more. His hand on his cheek, Ty's arms pulling her in, his bare chest feeling her warmth.

"may I?" Ty asked, seeing her smile and nod, his mouth once again finding hers and pulling her in.

They kissed and held each other, hands wandering slightly, but playing it safe, as were the rules. Their connection holding and the spark igniting from within. It was by no means as bright as it could be, but it was growing, and with that warmth came, trust, belonging and love.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, Amy curled into Ty's side, Ty's head resting on her brow. The warmth between them making them content and at peace. Ty's lip twitched his thoughts in a happy place. The night closing in around them as he drifted into peaceful slumber, his heart filled with hope, the hope of things to come.

* * *

"Ty, we have a problem and I can't handle this without you on board"

Ty rubbed his face, his boots making the porch creek as he walked back and forth, "Ok, Ok, I get it, "

"No, I don't think you do brother," Bastion said, his hand leaning against the porch post. His dark suit looking a little out of place in the ranch setting.

Ty turned around, looking frustrated, his eyes flickering over to the barn where Amy had headed not long after they had finished breakfast.

"we need to get ahead of this Ty, I can't keep telling Chillingworth that your preoccupied with another deal, he's starting to ask questions, "Bastion looked stressed too, "I covered for you in Europe, with your injuries and what happened, but they want to deal with you, it's your deal after all! You started this idea about jumping stock?"

"I know, I know, "Ty whispered, the kitchen staff in the main house, preparing for the imminent lunch service for the two cabins that were occupied at the dude ranch, Holidaymakers, seeking the country winter experience. "let me call James and I…."

"Calling isn't enough, "Bastion cut back, "look, he's threatening to pull out if you don't show some interest in this, do you want this to succeed or not"

Ty walked back down the porch, the cold biting at his face, his gloved hands deep inside his heavy jacket. "Ok…Um. invite him over to Montana for a visit, all expenses paid, he can have a few days, him and his wife, enjoying the ranch hospitality and I can smooth this all out then"

"you sure? You ok to leave here, and…" his eyes moved to the barn, Ty getting the message,

"No, but I'll do it anyway, "Ty growled, "just set it up ok, get James and his wife to Montana next weekend. "book the flights under Lucky, first class, "

Bastion nodded, appreciating Ty's input, "so, you flying down? When?"

"leave it with me ok, worst-case scenario, I'll leave Saturday morning " Ty wasn't happy about it, he was torn between a rock and a hard place. He had promised Amy that he would be with her through her therapy, that they would continue to couple's sessions and make their recovery his first priority. But here was Bastion and the board now making him very aware that he also had commitments and responsibilities to Lucky and his title as CEO.

He was still under contract to them and should have returned to Montana weeks ago, Serving his agreed six months term as active CEO. But as always, life had thrown him some rather sharp curve balls, and he had let that commitment slide. He had kept the board at bay, working from Heartland, letting Bastion do most of the legwork. But their patience was waning, and he was very much aware that if he didn't start toeing the line, and fulfilling his obligations, they would leave him with no option to either do as he was contracted to do or suffer the consequences.

"how is all that going? With Amy I mean?" Bastion asked, his voice a little softer, seeing the strain on his young boss's face as he paced the porch, his expression focused and still.

"it's getting there, "he whispered,

"I'm sorry man, I am, but we don't want to ...this deal is important"

"Its fine, "Ty breathed, "just set it up, I'll manage it somehow, "he rubbed his face, "Just get him here, and I'll do the rest,"

X

* * *

The barn door was open and even though the day was cool, the horses were eager to get out of their stalls and stretch their legs, Amy had been up for a while, she had made a rather scrumptious. If she did say so herself, breakfast for her and Ty. Ty had headed back to her/their room, to do some Lucky work on the laptop, leaving Amy to head out to the barn to organize her ranch hands and trainers and check on her horses.

Spartan watched Amy as she filled his hay net and tipped scoops of different mixes into his bucket, her head in a happy place as she hummed to herself and then moved on to the next stall. She ran her hand along Harley's mussel as she gave him his feed, a slight chuckle behind her making her turn and smile.

"Hey," she said, seeing Ty leaning against the barn door, the morning sun behind his back casting a long shadow of his body across the floor of the barn. He smiled, his thick black coat adding bulk to his upper body, his boot crossed on the other.

"I think he likes you more than me somedays," he said with a smile, his shoulder pushing him up onto his feet and walking over to her.

"that's because I feed him "Amy grinned back, "he still loves you riding him"

Ty let his gloved hand run up the bays mussel, the connection between him and his horse still very much there. He turned and lent in slightly to Amy, wanting to kiss her, but stopping before the kiss connected. Knowing he had to abide by the rules.

"Sorry," he smiled, his hand now placed on her shoulder, "may I ?"

Amy grinned bashfully, feeling silly, but accepting the protocol, part of their new agreement was that they weren't allowed to assume acceptance of affection by the other without permission. Doctor Jillian challenging them both to having to ask permission before any physical or intermate interaction took place between them, it was supposed to be for a week, and Ty, in particular, found it hard at times to hold his intentions in. Hugs and general affection where ok, but kisses, caresses, cuddles, and play were on a seek approval and get permission basis.

The idea was to rebuild the respect and trust between them, giving them both back the right to choose the level of their interactions and experiences. Boundaries also built want and desire. Not being allowed to simply have something that was previously yours to take freely, also made you want it all the more.

For Amy, it had made her want Ty and his affection more, stoking that fire that she now had started to feel again.

"yes, you may" she whispered, leaning into his kiss and accepting it warmly, Ty let his arms wrap around her, pulling her close, his mouth moving on hers as she melted into his embrace.

"so, "he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and looking into her eyes. "what are you up to today?"

"well, I have set my rosters, and morning check is just about done, so….I was thinking, maybe, we, you and me, could curl up in front of the fire and finish that movie you slept through last night"

TY raised his eyebrow, "fire. Couch, blanket, movie, sounds nice, "he agreed. "so is this you are 'asking' " his grin spread, waiting for her reply,

"well, yes, "she said softly, looking up into his eyes, "Grandpa and Lou are gone till Sunday afternoon so, I thought we could maybe play that game again, see where it leads"

Ty chuckled and touched her chin "which game?" he was teasing her, enjoying her flirtatious interaction with him. It was fresh, and it was new, and it made him feel amazing.

Amy smiled a cheeky smile and went to kiss him again, but Ty pulled away slightly, his eyes alive as his finger waggled at her.

"Sorry, "Amy said, looking bashful, "may I kiss you?"

Ty's lip curled, and he tilted his head ever so lightly, his hair falling sexily across his eyes. "yes, you may kiss me" he smiled. His humor at her request coming through, (of course he wanted her to kiss him)

Amy grinned and pressed her lips to his, enjoying the contact and feeling more of those little butterflies flitter about in her belly.

* * *

Amy pulled Ty bodily up the porch steps, she was alive with smiles and was looking forward to their day together just the two of them, this new-found closeness they had been playing with was making her feel giddy inside. It was like the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you see the hottest guy you've ever seen in your life, and he actually smiles at you and holds your gaze. Amy hadn't felt this way in some time, it was the same little spark and tingle she felt when Ty and her first met, she grinned to herself as Ty came along willingly with her encouragement, his boots shaking off the snow at the mudroom door. This plan that Doctor Jillian had set them on was working, and she was finally starting to see the clouds and darkness lift from her soul.

It was early days, she still didn't know if she was ready or willing to go past what they had now, but it was finally fun and exciting to consider it. Ty had changed too, he had been patient before, but that upset and anger he had held onto and had had trouble dealing with had lifted, he wasn't missing or morning what he lost, he was looking forward to what was before them and what they could find. His patience and support and ever-present humor made it easier for Amy to relax and let herself enjoy the feelings between them, the same feelings that had been tainted and subsequently wrong and repulsive to her. She now found herself wanting him to hold her, wanting him to kiss her, and secretly, if she admitted it, wanting him to touch her again. When that would happen, she wasn't sure, but the desire to try and have him close was giving her hope. Hope that she was, finally starting to heal.

"So, which game are we talking here?" Ty asked, laughing under his breath as she pulled him over to the couch and turned to smile at him expectantly. "we talking Soul Gazing? Or 5 things I like about you or the deep breath and forehead thing?" he raised his brow, "or there's my personal favorite, '20 minutes of tenderness'"

Amy grinned and pushed the coffee table out of the way so that there was a clear space on the rug before the hearth of the fire. "I was thinking the mirror game," she said softly, her hands pulling her over jacket from her shoulders as she sunk to her knees on the rug, throwing it over Jacks chair as she then moved on to pulling off her boots.

"ok…"Ty smiled down at her, accepting the call, and pulling his heavier button down off as well, his boots finding a home nears hers at the side of the lounge as he fell to his knees too, sitting directly across from Amy, their knees touching, their eyes locked. "Mirror game it is then"

Amy nodded and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath and then slowly opening them again, Ty still watching her, feeling a little silly, but going with it anyway. These activities or games as Amy called them were meant to deepen their bond and build trust between them. Ty didn't mind playing them, because he knew they helped Amy overcome her fears and anxieties. It gave her a way to be intimate and close to him and although a little unorthodox and awkward at times, they were also kinda fun, in a, couples, playtime kind of way.

They usually kept their game time to the bedroom, preferring to participate behind closed doors. But since the house was empty, the fire was warm, and the day had turned out to be a rather cold one. It seemed perfectly ok to turn the main houses loungeroom into their play arena.

Ty shut his eyes, following suit and took the mandatory three deep breaths, clearing his mind (supposedly) and preparing himself for their exchange.

"you want to go first this time?" he asked, his hands on his thighs as Amy blew out her last breath and held his gaze,

"Ok, you ok with that?" she asked,

"most definitely " Ty replied. "you're in charge"

"Ok," Amy took a moment, centered herself then raised her left hand, Ty, following her as if he was her reflection. All the time holding their eye contact. Amy stretched her palm up before her as if she was placing it on a glass wall, Ty coping her, his hand pressed to hers in a similar fashion, the corner of his lip curling as he tried to hold his composure.

"don't" she warned with a small smile, seeing that chuckle run across his lips as he shut his eyes quickly and sucked his humor inside, his gaze back on her once he centered himself as she raised her other hand for him to copy.

This went on for a while, Amy moving her hands slowly and with care, Ty following her, His eyes holding hers as Amy lead him through her little dance. She stopped and took a rather deep breath, stepping it up a level, her fingers moving to the buttons of her shirt, Ty's motions following her, but stalling, his eyebrow up a little.

"you sure?" he asked softly,

Amy nodded and undid her top button, Ty again stalling for a moment, but then copying her and following with his own. He watched intently as Amy moved on through the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one at a time until her shirt was open around her. Ty also now sitting on the rug, knees to hers, his shirt open, exposing his bare chest.

Amy took a moment, her hands moving forward and stopping again midway, Ty mimicking her, his eyes watching her intently. This was the first time Amy had openly exposed her body to him since the assault. In particular her chest and breast area. Ty took a small shaky breath, his eyes taking her in as she sat before him, her chest now visible, her bra cradling her breasts that were visible from behind the now open and undone over shirt.

Amy moved again, rocking up on her knees, and letting her hand gingerly touch Ty's exposed peck muscle. His breath hitching at the contact as he raised up onto his knees too, the movement bringing them both closer together, with now only inches between them.

Ty swallowed, Amy's hand still on his chest, her fingers sliding across it as her palm cupped his pectoral.

"Amy" Ty whispered, knowing he was supposed to mirror her movements, copy her touch, but hesitating in himself now, she was asking him to touch her, and that hadn't happened in a very long time. She had always pushed his hands away or blocked him when it came to seeing of touching her around or her breasts. Ty could feel his heartbeat thumping as he moved his hand, close to her but not actually making contact. "you good? we can stop, you don't have to ..."

Amy nodded, a little shakily, her eyes locked to his, "I'm good," she whispered back." I ...I want you to"

Ty rolled his lip and played the game, his hand gently, with a feathers touch, cupping her breast as she trembled slightly at the touch of him. He felt the shudder, but held still, not moving his hand. Showing her there was no need to fear him or the contact. Amy shut her eyes, allowing the sensation to take her, the urge to pull away still there but not as strong, she took another shaky breath and moved her other hand to his shoulder, Ty doing the same to her, his expression one of calm wonder as he saw her fight past the negative connotations of his touch.

"Amy is that tremble an involuntary reaction or?" he asked softly, hoping it wasn't, but ready for a quick removal and regroup if it was.

"give me a moment" she whispered, "just hold still ok"

Ty nodded, doing as she asked, his hand staying in place inside her shirt, as Amy steadied herself and then gave him a victorious smile. Ty returning the gesture as she moved forward and kissed his lips. Ty following her into the lip-lock and grinning a little at the contact between them. The kiss stayed simple, but the heat was most definitely there. Amy being the one, as per the rules of the game to pull back, her hand also disengaging as she fell back onto her knees, her bottom touching her heels.

Ty exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath since her lips had touched his, his expression one of impressed bewilderment.

"you ok?" he asked, feeling the heat in his cheeks, "that was, um …unexpected,"

Amy nodded, "I'm ….ok…." she replied looking pleased with herself, "sorry I stopped but…"

"no…...your fine, it was fine….I'm fine" Ty babbled back, Amy shyly looking away at how spellbound he was by her sudden push to be closer than normal.

"I …I was worried there for a second when you trembled, but….then ….you seemed to …..." he couldn't take his eyes off her, his smile electric as he rocked back onto his behind and regrouped.

"you look a little flushed "Amy said, seeing his cheeks puff as he ran his hand through his hair,

"no, I'm good, "he replied with a slight awkwardness to him, "it's just, that's the first time ….you've let me... um. Touch you like that so…it kinda just took me by surprise" He held his gaze to her, his happy eyes turning a little questioning, "it felt ok? for you I mean? To have my hand on you, on your...um... like that?"

He didn't want any miscommunications, not now, one thing these sessions with the doctor had taught him was that he needed to be open and honest. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

"It felt nice, "Amy replied, "I'll admit, I felt a bit of a shudder, but after a moment it went away,"

Ty moved his body, letting it fall to his side while sliding along the front of the couch, his legs now out in front of him as he saw Amy redo her shirt, the moment, those special, now over.

"Um…Can I hug you?" he asked with a smile, seeing her look at him and slowly rock forward, his arms taking her and wrapping about her body.

"I love you Amy" Ty whispered, Amy now in his arms cuddled up at his side, the fire before them, her arms around his body too, one slipping inside his open shirt and resting there.

"so. This movie, "she said, seeing him nod above her and grab the tv remote from the table next to them. His fingers hitting the play button as the TV screen turned on the classic movie to where they had left it the night before.

"how about some popcorn and hot chocolate?" Ty suggested seeing Amy's agreeable expression flick up to him.

"as long as it's your special hot chocolate, with ..." she questioned, looking hopeful.

"yes, yes, with my secret ingredient and the cinnamon, I know?" he laughed,

"your going to show me one day, what it is that makes it taste so good" she warned,

Ty laughed and squeezed her shoulders as jumped up, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" he joked, moving around the couch and heading off into the kitchen, a definite spring in his step. Amy spread out her legs and pulled a few of the cushions from the sofa behind her, making their spot on the rug a little more comfortable and cozier. She smiled to herself, her mind in a happy state, her accomplishment over her negative thoughts and fear making her feel so much more alive and in control. Amy paused the movie, her ears picking up, Ty humming to himself in the kitchen, her grin doubling in size.

Ty returned to her, placing the popcorn between them and handing her the two cups of his world-famous hot chocolate, before he slipped down to his seat on the rug beside her, His smile warm and inviting.

"so, you ready?" Amy asked,

"always " he smiled back "how about you?"

"ready and waiting," Amy grinned,

"ok, roll em" Ty laughed, as Amy's finger hit the remote again, the movie sparking to motion as they snuggled in together and lost themselves in the black and white classic era.

* * *

The day was spent in the most simple of ways, they watched their movie while feeding each other popcorn, Amy trying to pry Ty's secret hot chocolate recipe out of him by any means possible. Of course, true to his stoic and impregnable form, he held his truth, not allowing her to know his recipe trick. Amy finally giving up with a warning that she would unearth his secrets, it was only a matter of time. They cuddled, kissed and played on the rug in front of that warm winter's fire. The hours slipping into the afternoon as time was lost.

Ty made them lunch when Amy's stomach started to grumble mid cuddle session. Making them both laugh uncontrollably. Amy helping him, by cutting the tomato, under the guidance of his ever-watchful gaze, his arms around her his head on her shoulder. Those slices perfect in cut and depth. Simple things between them now held meaning. Nothing was taken for granted, and Amy loved how attenuative and in tune he was with her every want and need. The ate their turnkey and Rye sandwiches. Drank their coffee, which Amy took control of, and even had time to have a quiet chat with Tim when he called in to see if Jack had left any instructions over the next movement of the cattle herd.

Tim, being Tim, stayed too long, and ate too much, ( Ty also making him a sandwich after his continual comments on how good they looked and how hungry he was) Tim finally leaving when he realized that the connection and electricity between the two young lovers was in overdrive and starting to curdle his cream. He gave Amy a quick kiss, Ty a {don't you screw up} kind of nod and was on his way, leaving them to while away the afternoon, curled up on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms under a large blanket. The warmth of the fire making their cheeks flush.

"this has been a truly perfect day" Amy whispered, looking up at Ty, who smiled softly back at her in return. She was curled up next to him, her body spooned by his, her head resting back on his chest." we need to do this at least once a week"

Ty chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I think Jack may have something to say about that, Amy"

Amy grinned, her hand playing with his, her fingers running over each individual digit and tracing the shape of his palm. "Im so glad they all went away this weekend, " she whispered, feeling bad for being happy her family were gone, but relishing in the quality alone time she had been able to have with Ty,

She could feel his body heat radiating through her from behind, his hot water bottle feature making her feel so cozy and secure. It was like curling up next to your very own personal thermostat, the temperature just perfect for close quarter snuggles.

Amy smiled, a mischievous grin covering her bottom lip, she rolled around in his arms, Ty moving slightly on the couch, so she was now facing him, her fingers running up his neck and clasping around the base of his skull. Tys eyes watched her, he didn't move, until she pulled forward and kissed his lips, a long soft emotion filled kiss, filled with desire. Ty faltered, but then melted into her touch, his mouth moving with hers as he felt her hands pull him close and her tongue ever so gently graze his front teeth.

He smiled under her offering, his mouth open as he turned his head, allowing her access, enjoying her forwardness. His hands now sliding through her hair and guiding her, so the kiss developed further. As the heat rose, Ty pulled back ever so slightly, his breath on her chin as he looked down on her,

"that happened to ask ?' he whispered, loving the boldness, but knowing they were supposed to keep it at 'may I' .

Amy smiled, her tongue moving across her bottom lip as she let her chin fall to his chest. Those blue eyes looking up at him. His shirt was still open from the mirror game that they had played earlier. Ty covering his state of undress with his hoodie when Tim had come to visit. But now, back in his lover's arms, his hoodie discarded, Amy had access to him, all of him and made him very much aware of her presence.

"may I kiss you," she said softly, Ty, watching her intently as her lips pressed to his skin, His eyes instantly closed as she heard him exhale and push his head back against the arm of the couch.

"Ye…...s…" he replied, his mouth now open as he felt Amy's mouth move across his exposed chest, her fingers pushing his shirt away and giving her more room to play. She kissed, nipped, sucked, her way, feeling his body tremble, his muscles contracting as she explored. Ty's hands tentatively on her shoulders, grasping them tightly as she moved her way across his now vulnerable pecks and upper ribs. Ty shook, the feeling overtaking him. He wanted her, god, how he wanted her, but he held still, he wasn't going to make the same mistake he did last time. Amy was playing, finding delight in his body, rediscovering it, with her hands, her mouth and her lips. It was pure, it was erotic, and it was driving Ty past the point of no return.

"Amy " he breathed, feeling her slide further down his torso, Ty unable to keep his breathing in check, her lips now kissing his obliques as her hands spread across his pecks. "Amy! we…. We aren't supposed to…. Oh, goddam!"

Ty sucked in his stomach, her tongue now running down the top of his faint scar. Her smile growing as she heard him shudder through his next inhale. This was torture for Ty, good torture but torture all the same. He squeezed her shoulders, making her very aware of what her actions were doing to him. She pulled back, her hands still playing on his chest as he looked down at her. His breathing deep, his chest inflating as she smiled.

"you are….grrr "Ty breathed, "we…we have to stick to the plan remember."

Amy nodded, her fingers pinching his nipples and making him twitch his lips at the contact. and grimace down at her.

"ok, "she pouted, giving him a reprieve, Ty's eyes smiling at her as he tried to pull himself away from the edge.

"Ty," Amy said softly, her eyes on his, her expression one Ty hadn't seen for a while. "is it ok If I kiss you …here?" her lips pressed to his naval and moved to just above his belt buckle, "how about here?"

Ty growled and involuntarily arched his back, her touch making his body instantly respond. He grabbed hold of the back of the couch, his fingers digging into the soft leather as his other hand ran across his face. Amy hearing him murmur under his breath as he pulled his stomach muscles in once again.

"what about here?" she teased, her hand running up his chest as her lips followed suit, finally latching on to his nipple and biting it between her teeth. Ty was in a total state of erotic flux, Amy had not really engaged with him in such a full-on way since their argument, and that had been rushed and obligatory. Like it was a requirement, her duty. This was different, she was having fun, finding pleasure in him and his body. She wasn't only trying to arouse him, but she was getting delight out of it herself. He shut his eyes, as he swallowed, her mouth moving to his other nipple and continuing her assault on his senses. Ty's mind losing the battle, his body unable to ignore the rush of endorphins that screamed through his blood.

"so….can I kiss you?" she pushed, wanting to hear him say it, wanting him to ask for it. Ask her for it.

Ty nodded, pushing air out from his lips, "yes, ok….ok….yes. "

Amy smiled, her lip now moving up his neck and over his open mouth, Ty instantly engaging with her when they connected. He wanted to give back, he wanted to share, but he kept it to the kiss, his hand cradling her head as he felt her pull away.

"can I touch you?" she whispered, her hot mouth just above his, their breathing now in sync and he looked up into those pools of blue. "well, can I?"

Ty nodded quickly, letting his lips find hers again, giving her permission to continue, letting her have her way. This was Amy's show, and he didn't want to take that away from her. If being in control and taking the lead was what she needed, and what she was willing to give. He wasn't going to deny her. It was killing him inside, not to engage, he had always prided himself on being an attenuative lover. But this wasn't about him. This was about Amy feeling empowered and regaining her control in their intimacy. She was expressing her love, she was wanting to share that bond and connection with him. This was Amy rediscovering and redefining her sexual attitude, creating a more positive erotic energy, making it honest, respectful and special. This was pure, natural, and nurturing and most of all safe, and Ty wanted her to feel safe in their love.

Amy lifted her lips from his again, her eyes watching him, waiting for him to respond. "I want to touch you"

Ty swallowed and nodded, giving her the answer, she wanted. Amy smiled and kissed him again, building it into a stronger exchange, her tongue dancing with his as Ty played with her hair. His hand around her head as he guided her into a deeper kiss connection. They made out, lost in the warmth of each other's mouths, Amy moving her hand down his body and letting it finally come to rest on his belt buckle, her fingers tapping it and then moving further south. Her palm pressing down slightly and instantly, at contact, making Ty once again growl through her kiss at the pressure. She flexed her fingers, Ty moving his outside leg and bending it at the knee. His presence in the kiss intensifying, his only way of showing her his need, his want to engage.

Amy smiled, biting his bottom lip, her hand feeling how much she had moved him and turned him on. She loved the feeling, it made her own body react, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

After a little more play and pleasure, Ty pulled free of her wanting lips and gave her a shaky smile, he was only just holding on now, and needed to either reign this in or make her aware that he was crossing the point of no return.

"Hey, "he whispered, taking a breath, swallowing back his lust for her. "we need to….um …slow this down a bit ok, " he smiled, touching her cheek, "I'm loving it, I am, but….if you don't stop, that hand, um….I not going to be able to…."

Amy smiled and gently pressed his lips again, pulling back and giving one quicker squeeze on his groin before sitting up, Ty pulling his leg up abruptly and giving her a rueful smile as he pressed his knees together and let out a very shaky low breath.

"don't get me wrong ok, "he whispered, his arms pulling himself up, so she was sitting before him. His chest still bearing the marks of her sucks and nips, "I want this, god I want this, but we said …we promised, we wouldn't, for at least another week."

Amy nodded, chewing her finger nail, "I know, I know, but all this play and games and activities, it's kind of making me want to break the rules"

"well," Ty smiled, "that's a good thing hey? The fact you want too, I mean, that's a step forward." He smiled at her, wanting her to see that her desire to be with him was noticed and appreciated. Even if they weren't aloud to act on it just yet.

"you want too?" Amy asked, seeking solidarity? A common ground,

"yes, of course, Yes, I want too, "he smiled, "trust me, you keep that intensity up and I don't care what Doc Jillian said, I'll break the rules for you, "

Amy giggled, feeling rather pleased with herself, "these games and activities help you know, it makes it easier for me to …...to want to …...without feeling his hands and…it takes him away from us and from this"

Ty smiled and touched her cheek, "well, then, we will just have to keep doing them then hey" he pulled himself up straighter, his eyes looking at the time on the wall clock, "how about, we go out for dinner, just you and me, somewhere nice?"

Amy moved slightly near his hip and heard him grunt and growl under his breath slightly, his smile a little shaky still, He was still feeling the effects of her attention, and that was registering in his features.

"Ok, yeah, that would be nice," she agreed,

Ty grinned back, "ok, well you go get ready and I…." he stopped as Amy got to her feet, his shirt around his shoulders, his leg still raised and resting over his other. "I'll just go and have a shower"

Amy raised her brow at him, noting the cushion he had quickly pulled across his waist.

"a rather cold shower"

His brow raised as Amy realized what her was inferring. "oh, yes, ok, I'll go get changed while you do that," she agreed.

Ty nodded, sitting still for a moment as he tried to steady himself, Amy heading off to the bedroom, her steps light and happy. Ty watched her go, and once he heard the door close, he fell back against the lounges arm and shut his eyes, blowing air out from between his teeth.

"Doc, you better know what you're doing" he whispered to himself, "because you're killing me here"

* * *

The wrangler pulled up in front of Cinder Block, Ty parking along Bowness Road NW. in Calgary, it was a cool night, but the snow had stopped, and Amy and Ty were now ravenous after their day of togetherness and play. Ty had called ahead and booked a private table in the restaurants private dining room. He had dined there before, when Bastion and he had tried to impress an out of town buyer, looking at giving Lucky an in, into the world of warmbloods. The restaurant was easily accessible, understood 'high profile' and didn't mind assisting Ty in keeping out of the limelight and public eye.

Amy was dressed in a warm woolen sweater, in basic black with silver stitching and embellishments on her shoulders, with dark blue jeans and a heavy woolen overcoat, that went to her knees she looked beautiful, yet warm and cozy. Finished with a soft black mohair beanie, her hair around her shoulders and spilling over her coat collar. Ty, dressed for the weather, as well as to disguise, was in dark jeans and a heavy shirt, the lapels of his long coat pulled up around his ears to fend off the cold, a long scarf wrapped around his neck, distorting his features. his hand took Amy's and guided her inside. They had decided to not use the limo or driver service, as that would simply attract unwanted attention. So as far as the outside world knew, they were just a young couple, out for the night, to enjoy some Calgary hospitality and fine food.

Cinder Block was a cozy, casual semi-private restaurant where guests could get an amazing meal. It was warm and welcoming with a menu centered around the concept of

"gourmet casual" dining.

Whatever the occasion, their team of excellent chefs and staff were there to help make your dining experience memorable with a great atmosphere, delicious food, and personable service.

The private dining room was completely separate from the main restaurant. Featuring a cozy

and intimate atmosphere, and perfect for groups of 13 to 28 guests or for a high society young man, who needed a little privacy to impress his lady.

Ty took Amy's coat as the attendant offered their seats, the table simple but elegant as water and breadsticks were brought out almost instantaneously.

Amy's eyes taking in the low lighting, warm atmosphere and deep chocolate walls, all adored with large modern paintings that made the room have a slight splash of warm color.

They dined on wood-fired grilled pieces of bread, Garlic Confit, With Black olive, sundried tomato, and basil tapenade. Followed by AAA 10 oz, Alberta Flatiron Steak, aged for 30 days, with seasonal vegetables and roast potatoes with shallot butter.

Amy watching Ty with a smile as he finished his beer and ordered another.

"this is really nice," she said, pushing the last of her steak through the divine butter and then letting it overwhelm her taste buds with its subtle but delectable flavors.

"well, I thought it was about time you and I did something fun, without the need for a cheat or instruction sheet" he grinned at her, his smile wide and friendly, this day had been awesome, and he was a little reluctant to let it end.

Dessert was just as scrumptious, Amy choosing the Warm chocolate pudding with salted caramel Gelato, while Ty, the Expresso Crème Brule, with soft chocolate chip cookies. Two of which Amy stole from his plate when he wasn't looking.

Once they had finished their meal, talked about how great their day together had been, and skipped cheekily over their intimate exchange in the lounge, Ty wrapped Amy back up in her coat and they went for a walk along Brownness road, Arm in arm, enjoying the early evening as the city of Calgary fell into its night timescape. Ty loved the feeling of Amy at his side, her arm around his back, her head on his shoulder. This was bliss, this was back to basics, and he had to admit he was loving it. It was almost like they were dating again, two young adults who were new to love.

It filled him with excitement and hope, hope that they were now on the right track. He kissed the top of her head, as they turned a slow corner, still close to each other's side. His smile dipping slightly as he thought about leaving her, he hadn't yet mentioned it, but he only had one more week until he had to return to Montana, Bastion organizing for the European connection to join them for a weekend of schmoozing and sucking up. He didn't want to leave her, but he wasn't left with much choice.

He needed to tell her, but their day had been so perfect, he didn't want to spoil it by reminding her his time was just about up.

He felt Amy shiver, his pace slowly as he stopped and looked down at the girl who held his heart, "you cold?"

Amy nodded, giving a little shake, she was starting to feel the chill creep up her spine. "maybe we should head back?"

Ty smiled, turning her and starting their slow wander back to the jeep. His arm around her shoulder as the night settled around them.

"Amy" he whispered,

"Yes, Ty?"

"can I tell you I love you?"

"you don't need to ask permission for that?" she chuckled,

"well…. I do, I love you, more and more every day"

Amy smiled up at him as they walked along the icy street, the passing traffic cutting light trails through the darkness.

"I love you too " she replied, "always"

* * *

to be continued


	104. The Prodigal Son Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

"ok, we have OJ, Wheat toast and butter, fresh choc chip pancakes with maple bacon and eggs." Ty's smile was wide and rather impressed as he held the tray in front of the still just waking Amy. Her nostrils curling as the smell in all its delectable goodness accosted her nostrils.

"I'm so spoilt" she whispered, looking up at him as he placed the tray on the bedside and took a seat next to her.

"No, not spoilt, just loved" he grinned, "did you sleep well?"

Amy nodded, her smile wide as she stretched her arms, her PJs still making her look cuddle-worthy to Ty. "yes, I did, I had a rather interesting dream"

Ty cocked his brow, intrigued, wanting her to go on. That sparkle in her blue eyes making his heart jump a beat.

"well, I was on a beach, and the sun was warm, and the water was blue, like really bright blue, like it was when you and I went snorkeling, in New Port"

"when we saw the sea lions?" he corroborated, "on Romans Yacht"

Amy nodded, "yeah, blue like that, I had this bikini on, it was blue with flowers around the waist and the top, " her fingers running along her midriff and her chest, showing a now grinning Ty what she meant "and well, I was laying on the sand and then this huge, and I mean HUGE!, crab came up the beach, right out of the water, right in front of me, his nippers were like snip snip snip, " she mimicked the action with her fingers, Ty now chuckling as she explained, "he was aiming for my toes, "her eyes were wide now, as she described her nights visions. " he was just about to nip me, like really hard, And then you came running up the beach, with this spear and war paint on, and well… you killed it like took it out, BANG!, dead" She clapped her hands once, her smile huge as she relived it.

Ty, now, unable to contain his laughter shook his head, not really knowing what war paint, killer crabs and spears had in relevance to anything between them, but going with it anyway.

"Warpaint? Like an Indian?" he asked, his smile radiating across his jaw.

"Yeah, you had on his loincloth, and…"

"now, wait, I know it was a dream and all." he laughed, His eyes alive with comedy at her antics," But Ty Borden doesn't 'do' loin cloths"

Amy giggled, "you looked hot though, all tanned and ready to defend me, the water running down your body, rather sexy too."

"NO! don't even think about it," he grinned, not even wanting to entertain the idea." so this crustacean from the depths? What happened after I killed it, Bang! Dead" he teased. Amy's eyes narrowing slightly at his playful mocking tone.

"we ate it, you cooked it on the fire and we ate it," she said simply, seeing Ty roll his eyes and snicker at her stories conclusion.

"so… breakfast?" She asked, looking at the tray, and smelling its delightful treats.

"yes, breakfast, then maybe a walk? It's actually really nice outside, we could go for a walk around the pond.?"

"it's freezing? "Amy rebutted," the pond will be solid ice now!"

Ty grinned again, "I said around the pond, not over it!" he explained, looking a little perplexed at her.

Amy smiled as she stole a piece of toast and munched on it as she pulled herself into a seated position. Her eyes alive with potentialities on what this perfect winter Sunday could offer.

"Grandpa and Lisa aren't back until late this afternoon, and Lou, well, she isn't due in till tomorrow., so maybe we could take advantage of this time, just you and me and some friends maybe. "

"ok, " replied, "what would you like to do?"

"Well, Soraya is heading back to Hollywood next weekend to be with Skyler, she said she might even stay there for Christmas. "Amy said, her smile catching Ty's eyes as they flickered a bit at the mention of the weekend coming.

"So, I thought, we could maybe catch up with her, and Caleb and Ashley, you know, spend some time together, before the silly season kicks in completely"

"Um, yeah, ok, that sounds good, should I call them? Get them to come here or" his questioning look masking his concern over telling her about the fact that come Saturday morning he was going to have to fly out himself. Even if it was on for a week at worst.

"Or we could meet them in town, at KO's, this afternoon?" she said, seeing his questioning look.

"You sure you're up for that? the media has died down a bit I know, but it only takes one lucky snapshot and we could be knee deep in media attention again"

"I need to start living my life again Ty I can't hide myself away from the world, and pretend it never happened. I was kidnapped, and I was assaulted, by a man who was unstable and who is now getting the help he needs. It was horrible, it was scary, and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure. But I survived Ty, I made it through and I'm healing. I won't allow this to define me, or you, or us. We have to live, we have to move on and take our lives back."

Ty lent forward and gave her a gentle hug, seeing the determination in her blue eyes. "If you're ready to take on the world, well, so am I…. I'm by your side, always"

"thank you," Amy said as she hugged him back. "I couldn't have made it this far without you, just knowing you're here, with me, helping me, supporting me. It makes me feel like I can do anything"

Ty nodded, pulling her close, his eyes filled with apprehension at her words as Amy snuggled into him. He had to tell her. And it had to be today.

* * *

After breakfast, Ty showered, while Amy put away the dishes. She took her shower after him, making him grin at her boldness when he saw her sitting on the bathroom vanity watching him in all his naked glory from within the shower recess. Her interest in him as a desire seemed to once again be growing, and Ty had to admit he kinda liked the attention. His firm belief now holding in the saying of Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Since they had parked their sexual relationship, keeping their focus on closeness and intimacy rather than sex or intercourse. Their desires for each other had grown. Ty had always wanted Amy, that yearning to love her and make love to her had never gone away for him. he ached for her, she still just had to look at him a certain way to cause that arousal inside to take hold. But now, Amy seemed to be taken by him yet again too. He had noted the longer than normal eye locks she held on his body, the way she chewed her lip as her eyes wandered. Her need to be close, her smile when he walked into the room. It was intoxicating, and he felt the heat building from her every time she kissed his lips. It had been gradual, but it was noticed. and it was a welcome change from the inward, damaged girl who shied away from his touch, his affection and his love.

Once they were both dressed in jeans and shirts, Amy in powder blues and a dusty pink button down, over a white tank. Ty, worn greys, with a rich blended blue-black thick cotton long sleeve tee. They Grabbed their coats and gloves and after a slow and meandering stroll around the pond, they were on their way. Ty opening the door of the jeep for her as she slipped into the passenger seat next to him.

It wasn't much past 2pm when they pulled that Wrangler up in front of KO's Bar. It was late afternoon, the suns low rays casting shadows across the bars parking lot. Ty taking Amy on a surprise trip into Calgary, where they spent the morning at, Olympic Plaza which was built in 1988 for the Olympic Winter Games and now was home to the only refrigerated outdoor ice surface in the city. Amy's comment about the pond being frozen solid making him think of the idea. Amy grabbed his gloved hands as they hired their skates and took to the ice, hand in hand, the chill making their cheeks flush. Ty was a little hesitant at first, not actually having skated since he was small, but with Amy's coercing and guidance, he soon was gliding around the ring at her side, his style not as smooth and as refined as his cohort, her years living in Hudson and exposure to icy winters making ice skating a given not a skill.

Some of Amy's favorite winter memories as a child were of skating at the local ponds and outdoor rink in Hudson and surrounds. It was a place where you could lose yourself from the worries of the year, just be at peace on the ice, feeling as free as a bird. Soraya and Amy had grown up with it, But Ty, being a boy of the sun in Hollywood and New Port, his only really cold time of year was back at home in Montana, Weather there was typically unpredictable, with unseasonal cold (or warm) conditions possible at any time of the year. During winter temperatures could range from 10 degrees C above zero to 45 C below zero. High-temperature averages generally held around the 20 to 25s, with mostly clear sunny skies. He used to skate as a boy, His mum, holding his small hands as she pulled him around the edge of the lake. His feet pointing in the wrong direction blades askew.

But as Holly Wood and New Port collected a good portion of his time too, he was more adept with summer sports, like volleyball, snorkeling and diving, and skidoos.

Amy could see he was trying to make her days memorable, filled with smiles and fun. Their frozen fingers and toes finally warming up as they walked into the bar and waved at Caleb as he came happily over to them.

"you guys look good, rosy cheeks, frozen smiles, bit cold out there hey?" he laughed, noting Ty's red complexion, and his hand delicately wrapped around the girl he adored.

"we went ice-skating, in Calgary" Amy gushed, "it was so much fun, I haven't laughed that hard in a while"

Ty grinned and pulled his beanie off his head, shaking his hair and nudging her with his shoulder as he unzipped his heavy weather coat.

Amy giggled again, "Ty spent more time on his butt then he did on his blades though"

"I did not!" he growled playfully back at her, "I fell, like once, "

"No, you fell more than once" Amy corrected. Her hand slapping him on his damp behind, making him jump, his rump was still a little numb from the cold and the constant contact with the ice.

"twice, that's it," he said, leaning in but stopping, his eyes asking permission as per the rules. Amy nodded, seeing his eyebrow wiggle in delight, his lips touching hers before he slapped her behind in payback and headed to the bar.

"what was that?" Caleb asked, intrigued by the exchange between them.

"nothing, "Amy smiled, "just a game we play"

Caleb chuckled, and accepted Amy's explanation, they had always been a perfect match when it came to affection. Caleb used to say blind Freddy could see the sparks erupt between them. But this was new, this was different. Ty's control and respectfulness for his love was easily seen in his actions. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Amy before, because he did, but this was on a whole other level, and Caleb was rather intrigued by it.

It wasn't long until Ty returned, two beers in hand, for him a Caleb, and one LLB for Amy. She took a seat at one of the many tables and watched as Ty and Caleb played pool, her smile alive as she watched the master take on the apprentice. the challenge rather futile, Caleb once again losing to his skillful friend.

Soraya joined them not long after, hugging her friend and smiling at Ty and Caleb as they racked up the second game.

"how are you?" She asked, her eyes on Amy as she sipped her drink, kindly supplied and paid for by Ty.

"I'm good, "Amy replied, "really, it's been good to just get out and have some fun"

"he looks happy," Soraya said, her eyes on Ty as he sunk yet another ball into a pocket.

"yeah, this therapy is. well, it's helped a lot," Amy whispered,

"that's great Amy, "

"I really want to show him, you know, that …that Im ok, that I can get past this," she explained her voice dropping slightly, "he's been really great, and I just want …I just want to feel …normal again, get us back on the same page, you know,"

Her smile slipped a little, her heart yearning momentarily for what they had lost.

"Amy, you will feel 'normal again' as you put it, it just takes time, you know, " Soraya smiled, "it's the same with me and Skyler, he's still so focused on his recovery, he hardly knows Im there or not, but…..I don't let that get me down, I know that, once he can walk again, he will see that I stayed by him, that I never gave up. I just have to be patient, "she squeezed her friend's hand," it's not easy, I know, but just keep loving him Amy, and trust me, the rest will come, you will feel it again "

Amy loved Soraya, she always managed to make her feel better even when she didn't think it was possible.

"Hey, ok ok, that's enough of this secret girls whispery stuff" Caleb laughed, coming in between the girls and making them look up at his slightly buzzed persona, "we are going to take on this shark, and we are going to win!" he grabbed the girls hands and pulled them to their feet, the two of them giggling at his bravado and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders and squared off his stance at Ty who watched on the other side of the pool table. His eyes on Amy, ready and waiting to intervene if she reacted to Caleb's close proximity and touch, but noting her reassuring smile in his direction.

"you, my son, are going down!" Caleb challenged. "me and these two ladies here, we are throwing down the hammer!"

"you mean the gauntlet" Ty chuckled, his eyes sparkling under the pool tables light.

"yes, the hammer gauntlet thingo, yes, we three, here, will challenge you, one, vs three"

Amy giggled and covered her mouth, Caleb was a little buzzed from the beers he had consumed. Happily, buzzed, but buzzed all the same. He couldn't beat Ty at pool when he was sober, and the girls well, they didn't even play, really, so Ty couldn't see this taking more than a few moments.

"how about, we even this out, "Ty suggested with a smile, Caleb's big smile still on display, "I'll partner with Amy, you partner with Soraya and I'll even let you break, give you a heads start"

"now you're just trying to handicap me!" Caleb warned,

Ty shook his head, Amy sliding out from under Caleb and coming to stand by her new partner, Ty laughing as Caleb pouted at Amy's sudden withdrawal.

"No….I'm handicapping me, "He smiled at Amy as she hit his shoulder. her eyes testing him for his derogative comment."Oww!, I didn't mean,…"

Caleb broke the first set, balls bouncing across the green felt. But as he was seeing two white balls and not one, he agreed to allow Soraya to go first, and it wasn't long until she missed a ball, after a fluke hit and sink on her first shot.

"Amy," Ty whispered, taking her hand and showing her how to line up the ball and the cue, his body around hers as she leant over the table, his head next to her cheek, his hand guiding her stroke as he assisted her with the shot. Caleb frowned at them, seeing the closeness, the way Ty molded his body to Amy's and turned a simple pool lesson into something much more sensual.

"Now cut that out, that's an unfair disadvantage! "He warned, His arm around Soraya's shoulder, "You don't see me 'coaching' Soraya here, like that now do you!"

"and you won't be, anytime soon!" Soraya said to him, her eyebrow raised as she stepped a little away from him. Caleb instantly looking apologetic for overstepping.

TY looked up briefly and grinned, "it's an advantage, Trust me brother" his lips touching Amy's soft cheek as she took her shot, Ty's arms guiding her, his body moving with her.

"yes!" he breathed into her ear, standing up and throwing a cheeky grin at Caleb as he pushed his hands into his hips in mocked annoyance. The white ball hitting the green 'big' and sinking it into the corner pocket.

"My shot," Ty said, taking the cue from Amy and lining up the next three hits which all fell in perfect formation. A small audience of other pub goers now paying attention to the game.

They were all locals, in for the late afternoon, to enjoy their local watering hole. None cared who Ty was, they knew him, they knew he was famous, but he was just a young guy, having fun with his friends, and that was why Ty loved KO's and its atmosphere.

They played on, Ty tutoring Amy on the finer points of pool, and cuddling her in comfort when she missed a shot, Caleb sinking a few balls, then missing one, the turn then returning to Amy and TY.

It was inevitable, the shark, ate the minnow, and Ty once again, with Amy as his co-pilot, took the crown, Caleb ordering the next round of beers as they celebrated the victory.

"where's Ashley?" Soraya asked, all of them now standing around the table as Ty racked the balls in the triangle for the next game.

"yeah, why didn't she come tonight?" Amy inquired, her eyes on Caleb as he looked away and drained his last glass.

"Um...I suppose I should have told you guys, but, well, Ash and I . we...we kinda called it quits."

Amy looked at Soraya and then at Ty, who had stopped setting up the next game, his eyes now on his brother in arms.

"you ok man?" he asked,

"Yeah, I'm good, it was inevitable, Ash and I are after different things. She's not happy to be the wife of a cowboy. I was foolish for thinking she ever would be."

"wife?" Ty asked, his green eyes flickering to Amy who looked as blank and confused as he did. "you...are you saying you..."

Caleb smiled, looking bashful, his eyes on the floor "yes, I kinda asked her to marry me, "he said softly, "I just felt like, why waste time, I saw what you and Amy are going through, and how hard you two are fighting to get back to where you were, and I just started thinking, well what are we waiting for. Why can't we just be happy and seize the day? Live in the moment "

"so?" Soraya said, looking confused, "she ...she said no?"

"it's ok guys, trust me, it wasn't meant to be, "he smiled a sad smile, "let's just have some fun ok, and leave the mistakes of my wayward love life in the past"

The evening rolled on, the local night pull-in of clientele changing and growing into a younger crowd.

The jute box in the rear of the lounge area played away, while the group of four sat around one of the many tables, enjoying each other's company and banter. Amy and Soraya enjoying being together as best friends always did. And Ty and Caleb finishing off beer number four as Caleb talked about his last Rodeo wins.

The music changed again as Ty sucked on his beer, his hand on Amy's thigh as she sat beside him. His eyes widened suddenly as he tapped the bottle on the table, Caleb following suit. The song, now playing, one that they both loved. The intro rift making them laugh and hit each other in the shoulder, both now, well and truly under the happy influence of their evening's beverages.

Amy looked at Soraya as Caleb stood up, his hand on his chest, his hat in his hand, outstretched, Ty joining him, both moving a little bit away from the table, as other punters and bar inhabitants started to pay a little more attention to their over emphasized lead in movements.

Amy lowered her head, her cheeks flushing, as Soraya started to giggle, watching to the two young men, as they took a deep and courageous breath and broke into song, Caleb the first to deepen his voice and mimic the lead vocalist whose voice carried on the barroom walls.

 _{Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer}_

 _{And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow}_

 _{What started out this friendship has grown stronger}_

 _{I only wish I had the strength to let it show}_

He hit Ty in the chest as Ty took the second verse, his voice a little more polished than Caleb's, Amy now smiling as his eyes locked to hers in comedic exuberance as he let his voice sing with the jukebox hit.

 _{I tell myself that I can't hold out forever}_

 _{I said there is no reason for my fear}_

 _{'Cause I feel so secure when we're together}_

 _{You give my life direction}_

 _{You make everything so clear}_

The other patrons now up on their feet, clapping and cheering the slightly inebriated duo into the next verse.

Their arms around each other's shoulders now, as both looked at each other and continued on.

 _{And even as I wonder}_

 _{I'm keeping you in sight}_

 _{You're a candle in the window}_

 _{On a cold, dark winter's night}_

Their laughter at each other's serenade making their voices quaver in their tone. Ty moving forward slightly, his arms now outstretched as his voice rose higher, Caleb, following suit, his lower pitch making the song lead in to the chorus stronger and louder, both overdramatizing the performance, Caleb thumping imaginary drums along with the track and making the bar holla and call out as they belted out the 1984 well known soft rock classic.

 _{And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might}_

 _{And I can't fight this feeling anymore}_

 _{I've forgotten what I started fighting for}_

 _{It's time to bring this ship into the shore}_

 _{And throw away the oars, forever}_

 _{'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore}_

 _{I've forgotten what I started fighting for}_

 _{And if I have to crawl upon the floor}_

 _{Come crushing through your door}_

 _{Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore}_

Amy covered her face, her eyes filled with giggles and smiles as Ty broke into an air guitar solo along with the lead guitarist on the jukebox. His hands playing, the notes, Caleb clapping and egging him on, bouncing in time to the old retro backbeat.

Soraya grabbed Amy's shoulder, pulling her friend's eyes to hers as She grinned and laughed, both girls knowing that the performance was just for them, the crowd however now getting just as much entertainment out of it. Amy was in seventh heaven, be it a little embarrassing, but still loving the way that Ty was fearless when he was in his secure and happy place. That soft brown hair now around his features, across his eyes as he moved to the music, his air guitar in perfect time and harmony with the real thing.

Soraya pulled out her phone, wanting to capture the impromptu gig. Caleb now taking a quick swig of his beer as the guitar solo came to an end.

He looked at his brother, seeing the happy cheeky smile, Ty's mouth open as he laughed and saw Caleb motion to Amy, those green eyes turning instantly as Ty took a quick breath, and came forward, sliding to his knees before her, taking her hands in his as he looked up into her red and hot cheeks, her bashful look making him push the boundaries even further.

 _{My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you}_

Ty's voice was now controlled, and his eyes held hers in their grasp, this verse, these words were for Amy and Amy alone.

 _{I've been running around in circles in my mind}_

 _{And it always seems that I'm following you, girl}_

 _{'Cause you take me to the places}_

 _{That alone I'd never find}_

 _{And even as I wonder}_

 _{I'm keeping you in sight}_

 _{You're a candle in the window}_

 _{On a cold, dark winter's night}_

 _{And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might}_

Amy was overrun, her heart exploding as Ty pulled himself up before her and kissed her hands, His smile electric as Caleb once again took the drums into the next chorus.

 _{And I can't fight this feeling anymore}_

 _{I've forgotten what I started fighting for}_

 _{It's time to bring this ship into the shore}_

 _{And throw away the oars, forever}_

Soraya laughed as she held her phone, Ty touching Amy's cheek, as he threw her the cheekiest of rock star winks and went back to his brother in arms, their arms once again around each other as they belted out the chorus, the bar-goers now joining in and singing along. Arm's in the air, Cigarette lighters ignited. Soraya and Amy hugging each other and joining in with the wind up too.

 _{'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore}_

 _{I've forgotten what I started fighting for}_

 _{And if I have to crawl upon the floor}_

 _{Come crashing through your door}_

 _{Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore}_

* * *

It was a little after 10 when Amy pulled the wrangler up in front of the homestead, Ty a little, shall we say 'over buzzed' now too, the 5 beers turning into a few more beers after his impromptu sing along. He had matched Caleb, bottle for bottle. And with the cool of the night, the alcohol was now taking a stronger effect. Amy had refused him the right to drive home, taking the keys from him and preferring to push in into the passenger seat, as she waved goodbye to Soraya who had also volunteered to take Caleb back to his trailer. He too, a little worse for wear. Both brothers, hugging and expressing their love for each other, as the girls laughed over their antics and pulled them out of the bromance embrace.

* * *

"Amy, "Jack smiled as he pulled himself up from his chair, he looked tired, and a little worn out. But had waited up for her.

"Grandpa, "She returned, coming up to him and hugging him tightly, her nose cold against his cheek. "it's good to have you home, but you didn't need to wait up, where's Lisa?"

"she's laying down, headache, after the trip, turned in early, "Jack said softly, his eyes on Ty as he searched the pockets of his coat from something. Patting each pocket and looking perplexed,

"you lost something son?" Jack sniggered, noting the off-kilter stance and the confused look.

"Um, yeah, "he smiled, his hair in his eyes, his eyes a little jaded by the alcohol. "my …um….keys, I ….."He spun around roughly on the spot, his hands suddenly flying out to steady himself as the room continued to spin after he stopped.

Amy shook her head and held them up, jingling them before him, her smile wide at his antics, seeing his eyes recognize she had them, "I drove remember, you had one too many …..beers?"

"no….no..I'm perfectly …..ok ….not a thing wrong with me,,…..no sir, I'm as straight as a ….a…a.. you know, I'm …I good" he smiled again his hand running through his hair as he tried to focus on the room around him and recall what it was he was actually talking about. His mind a little fogged, his smile a little off center.

"Ok Rock Star, I think we should get you to bed" Amy grinned, seeing Jack throw her a rueful smile, his hand on Ty's shoulder as he staggered a bit and then regrouped. His smile huge as he took ownership of his condition.

"had a good night I see" Jack laughed, watching Ty's antics, seeing his cheeky grin back at the old cowboy. " Rock Star?" he questioned his eyes flickering to Amy for an explanation,

"I'll fill you in tomorrow" she laughed, seeing her grandfather smirk and nod in her direction.

"it was AWESOME!" Ty replied, suddenly, pulling the attention back to him, his grin huge and he blinked his eyes. Amy chuckling to herself as she wrapped her arms around him and turned him towards the bedroom. Ty going with her willingly, accepting the help, still chuckling lightly to himself, humming a familiar tune under his breath.

"It was actually a lot of fun," she said with a sincere smile, her eyes on her grandfather, who nodded in agreeance, happy to see her getting out and reclaiming her life once again. He also didn't hold Ty too much to task for having a few too many beers, he knew in himself, how much effort Ty had put into this whole situation over Bray and the assault since he had begun therapy with Amy, it had impacted on him, but he had focused his attention and assistance on her, and her healing . This devotion to Amy and her recovery had shone through over everything else. This, happy night, a night of cutting loose and just being a 19 year old out with his girl and his friends was like a release valve on a pressure cooker. Ty blowing off steam and allowing himself to simply have some fun and leave his worries behind.

Amy waved to her grandfather as she shepherded Ty through the bedroom door. Shutting it behind her as he plonked down on the bed, his coat not quite right, one shoulder off the other a little askew. Amy chuckled to herself again, those green glazed eyes looking up to her, he was tired, but he was spaced as well, the beer making him childlike and happy.

"You….you are pretty" he smiled, his eyes looking up to hers, "you are, absolutely pretty. "

"thank you, "Amy grinned, as her fingers pulled his jacket from his shoulders and hung it on the back of the door where she left her own.

"your drunk" she replied, watching him shake his head, his hands taking hers as she tried to undo his overshirt.

"No…..just….just happy, "he whispered, his fingers tracing her hands and her rings, "Happy I …..I have you" He swallowed, pulling a face as he coughed gently, "my throat hurts"

"I'm not surprised, " she laughed, "you and Caleb were belting that song out rather hard" Amy couldn't help but smile, he was adorable when he was buzzed, and took on this little boy lost persona. It was innocent and sweet and it kind of made her think about what he must have been like as a little boy.

"you had fun tonight, hey, playing pool, playing the rock star?" she asked, as she pulled his boots from his feet, his smile wide as she chuckled to himself at her efforts.

"whooping Caleb's arse!" he laughed, now reclining back across the bed, the tiredness and the alcohol making him sleepy. "I'm the shark!, I'm the king! Ta-dah!" he threw his arms out and then fell backward, his laughter soft and innocent as he shut his eyes, "I'm the king! "

"yes, yes, you're the king" Amy whispered back as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, his eyes finding hers as she undid his belt buckle. The low chuckle he emitted making her look up at him.

"Hey!...hey hey!..." he waggled his finger at her, Ty's smile now a little crooked, "your…you're supposed to ask. remember, naughty ….naughty girl!"

Amy pursed her lips and took a breath, "Ty, may I help you take your jeans off? So you can go to bed?"

He grinned, "you just want to get me naked," he giggled to himself, as his fingers flicked his belt buckle and pulled it free. His comment making him laugh slightly more than her. Amy shook her head at him in comic disbelief as she took hold of his shoulders. "settle wild one, let's just get you into bed hey?"

Amy took another few moments wrestling with him to finally get him down to his boxers and under the covers. His eyes semi-open as he finally gave in to the warmth and the comfort and snuggled down, Amy taking that chance to change her own clothes and pull off her socks. A soft knock at the door pulling her eyes over to Jack as he peered in, his expression friendly and helpful.

"you all good in hear? Amy? You need any help?"

Ty didn't respond his eyes now spending more time closed than open, his arms across his chest, as Amy gave her grandfather a {Im all good } smile and pulled the covers over her legs.

"I'll see you in the morning then, if you need me, you just call, I'm just down the hall"

"I'll be fine, grandpa, "her eyes looked over at Ty, whose mouth moved as he settled a little more, "you don't need to worry, I'm safe. We are all good"

"I know, I know, I just know it's been hard on you of late and, well, alcohol can make things a little murky" he raised his brow, motioning to Ty, "I wouldn't want lines being crossed, that you're not ready to handle yet is all, maybe we should put Ty in the loft, let him sleep it off?"

"Grandpa! , Ty would never, even like this, he would never make me….You don't need to worry ," Amy moved slightly and touched Ty's forehead, seeing his eyes flicker at the contact, his lip curling up.

"ok, ok, you get some sleep then, and I'll see you tomorrow" Jack conceded, shutting the door and leaving them be. His concerns, he knew unwarranted, but still worthy of mentioning.

Amy touched Ty's forehead, pushing the hair from his half-open eyes, As she laid down next to him. Her smile soft, as she watched him.

"Amy," he whispered, his breathing settling into a slow hypnotic rhythm,

"Ty?"

"I love you," he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, "I really do, you…. you're perfect, every inch of you"

"I love you too Ty," Amy smiled back, "close your eyes and get some sleep, we can talk in the morning ok?"

"but …..I ….I "he took a breath, his mind a little fogged, his walls down, his filters not working as they should "I….I don't want to go"

Amy touched his cheek, seeing his eyes flicker, his mind awash with shadowed thoughts, "II…..I need to make …sure you're ok….your …..you need me"

Amy watched him, not sure what he was talking about, his words a bit muddled but the sentiment showing his worry.

"you are with me, "she agreed, "you've been by my side since the beginning, I couldn't have made it this far without you"

He nodded, "I…I….. I "his eyes opened a little wider, locked to hers, "kiss me…please …I….I need, I I….I "

Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ty's, it was an innocent, simple kiss, his hand touching her cheek as he returned the pressure. Enjoying the feeling the contact brought forward.

Ty moved again, his body falling victim to the effects of his buzzed mood. His eyes closed again as Amy let her hand turn out the lamp and let the room fall into soft darkness. Her head slowly slid down and took its usual spot on his shoulder, Ty rolling slightly so he could lose himself in the nape of her neck. His body close, his touch innocent and purely seeking warmth and connection.

Amy shut her eyes too, hearing Tys breathing slow again as he drifted away. His thoughts, his words lost to the night. Silence fell between them as Amy too let the caress of sleep pull her in. Vowing to herself to ask him his meaning in his ramblings in the morning.

* * *

Ty sipped his coffee, his head a little fogged, his mind a little weary, he had slept well, but he felt like he hadn't slept at all. Now seated at the kitchen table, his rubbed his tired eyes and tried to focus on the black liquid before him. It's shiny surface and thick aroma making him feel a little more human,

"you look a bit rough" Jack chuckled, pulling out a chair and making it bang of the kitchen floor, Ty flinching and shutting his eyes.

"morning …..Jack" he said dryly. Not wanting to speak, for he knew where that was destined to lead. Questions, queries, disappointed looks. He wasn't up for that. Not while the jackhammers banged in his head.

"you sleep ok?" Jack pushed, his smile a little devilish and he drove the point home. His spoon tapping rather heavily on the rim of his cup. Ty's eyes squinting with each hit.

Ty nodded, and instantly decided a bullet would have been kinder." Yeah, I…..think so…"Ty looked up, swallowing down another sip of coffee. "I…. know what you're going to say ok, and yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Caleb egg me on…I ….I shouldn't have…got "

"stop being so hard on yourself, you had a night out, you had a few too many, it's nothing to condemn yourself over! "Jack chuckled, "you're actually rather entertaining when you're not 'whiskey drunk'"

Ty made a guttural growl, taking the hit from the older man, Jack had seen him at his worst, his whiskey-fueled rampages had caused quite a bit of upset and injury. "I know Jack, but….Amy needs me to…and I can't be there for her if I….if I'm…" Ty rubbed his head, "just ignore me ok, I don't know what I'm doing. Or saying "

"maybe you need to take a moment, breathe the air, enjoy the day. If you keep this up, the pressure, on yourself I mean, you're going to explode!"

Ty shook his head, regretting it instantly, his hand now to his temple. "I need to be there for her Jack, she needs me…now more than ever"

" I get that kid, I do, you love her, I see it, Amy sees it, it isn't half obvious "he tapped Ty's shoulder, "but I get a feeling your holding on a little too tight, you need to let that stranglehold you've got on responsibilities loosen up a little" her squeezed his shoulder "take some time, relax, enjoy what you have, right here, right now"

Ty nodded slowly, hearing the mudroom door bang, making him jump slightly.

"oh, good morning, or should I say afternoon?" Amy teased, coming up behind Ty and giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Those green eyes looked up, a half-smile curling his lip.

"Hey, you were gone when I woke up, I was wondering where you got too" He touched her hand, moving his body so she could perch on his knee.

"I had some rosters to do, and since you were still down for the count, I thought I'd give you the morning, you know, clear the head, regain the focus. learn your next song?"

Ty cocked his eyebrow, looking a little confused "Um. I'm good, "Ty smiled weakly at her, "focused, and clear, good to go" his eyes searching hers for more information, "next …..Song?"

"you don't remember! "Amy chuckled, "maybe I'll after your next coffee. Things may become a little clearer. " she grinned at Jack who also looked a little confused by her comment.

"Amy?" Ty whispered, trying to keep his voice low, "that song, in Montana, that was just for you. I ….I"

Amy shook her head, her smile wide, as she pushed his hair from his confused eyes. "no silly, you honestly don't remember do you? You….. Caleb…. REO Speedwagon?"

Jack chuffed, "who?"

"They are a rock group from the 80s grandpa, "Amy explained, "and a favorite of Caleb and Tys for that matter, "

Ty opened his mouth, now looking even more confused, "what ….I….. REO ?"

Amy giggled and sat down next to him as she pulled out her phone, she scrolled through a few images and pressed play, passing the screen over to Ty as Jack pulled forward and looked over his shoulder.

Ty watched on and Amy sniggered, as he swallowed and turned a shade of embarrassed mortified red.

"Oh, I know that song," Jack said, "they used to play it on the radio"

Ty covered his face with his hand, looking at the screen between his fingers, His voice and Caleb's voice bellowing out the Soft Rock classic.

"you're not half bad son, "Jack teased "maybe you and Caleb should take up a duo act and follow the rodeo circuit"

Ty smiled an accepting smile, taking the fun that was being poked at him. He had made a fool of himself, as had Caleb and it seemed his embarrassment was giving others entertainment.

He didn't recall all of it but hearing the song did make flashes of it come back, he rubbed his face when he watched the video, the part where he slid to his knees and kissed Amy's hands, making Jack chuckle and thump his shoulder.

Amy shut the phone off and kissed his cheek, "it was 'AWESOME' " she teased, "Soraya and I will remember it always"

"ok, ok, I'm a bit of an idiot, "he agreed, "have your fun. Go on"

Jack pushed his shoulder in jest and got up, his hat firmly on his head as he headed for the door. "Well, I have some cows to deal with, so I'll see you two later ok, " he threw Ty another grin, "maybe you could sing me some Dolly Parton later, after supper, "

TY groaned and shook his head, his hands over his eyes as he forced a fake laugh. Hearing the older cowboy chortle to himself as he headed out the door.

"why, "Ty whispered with a small smile, his eyes looking up at her, "why did you have to show him that!"

Amy grinned and made herself a coffee. "I couldn't resist, you were so cute, and you actually sounded really good, "she gave a bashful turn to her look, those blue eyes melting him, "I love it when you sing to me, even if you were a little tipsy."

Ty smiled and took her hand, kissing it again, "shame I don't remember it though, "

"well, I have it on video, so …If you want me to play it again, I….." she teased, seeing him grab for her phone and shake his head in denial.

"NO…NO…..that's fine, "he laughed, "one shot of humiliation when you have a hangover Is quite enough thanks. "

Amy giggled and stood up, tipping the last coffee in the pot into the sink "so…..I shouldn't have posted it on Facebook then?"

Tys eyes flew open, the green in them now electric, "Amy …..tell me you ….didn't!"

* * *

It was three hours later when Ty was walking up and down the front porch that Amy heard the strain in his voice. His headache was gone, he still looked a little pale from his night on the town but he was mostly back to his normal self. He was talking to someone on the phone, his conversation short and to the point. Amy stood in the kitchen. Washing the dishes, Watching him pace back and forth. His face showing his annoyance and indecision.

"I will be there, I promise you, I have told you that….yes….yes.

I'm all fine now. "Ty shut his eyes, the heel of his hand pressing against them roughly. "yes. I understand your concerns, I do, But I had some other commitments too, and I couldn't just…ok…..of. Yes, my commitment to Lucky is important. "he walked back up to the other end of the porch. Amy's eyes watching him without his knowledge. "look, I appreciate it, I do, I understand why you are all worried, but I'm still on task, honestly, I have spoken to Bastion…yes….he's on it….OK….ok,,,, yes… I …I…yes, your right, ahuh, "TY stopped, his hand on his hip as he listened to the voice on the phone, His head nodding as the fight left him. "yes. Yes. Very well, I will handle it ok. No….No… I don't know when but I …I promise you, I mean it. Yes, you can trust my commitment. "

Amy chewed her lip, seeing the look on his face. He was trapped, the voice on the phone driving home their point. Making him comply. Amy stepped out onto the porch as he hung up, his face a little stressed, but his smile shining through as soon as he saw her.

"Hey, "he whispered, his phone pushed into his hip pocket, the stress of the call, gone with his smile.

"Hey," Amy said back, coming over to Ty and taking his hand "talk to me? Who was that on the phone?"

"no one, just an unhappy client," Ty lied smiling at her again as he gave her a gentle hug. "how about we go for a ride?"

"Ty, stop, your trying to hide this from me, and I want to know the truth, please, "she asked, her eyes showing how important this was to her, "we are supposed to be open and honest remember, with everything, "

Ty looked at the porch floor. His mouth now a straight line, it was true, the doctor had told them that the open and honest approach needed to be adapted to all aspects of their relationship, not just their physical one.

"Ok, "he whispered, his hands now on her arms, the cool morning air making his words swell around him. "that was the Board spokesman, he ….he wants me to …he wanted an update, on what I'm doing, where Bastion and I are up to with the European deal, the next project, you know…the usual, "

"he's not happy you're still, here is he?" she asked simply.

Ty didn't answer, but his expression told the story,

"If you need to…." Amy started, but Ty stopped her, his finger on her lip,

"NO. Amy, I promised you, I would be by your side, throughout all this, and that is exactly what I intended to do. "

"but if you have to go, you have to go. You can't put your career and your job at risk just for me."

Ty swallowed, looking directly into her eyes," the only relationship I care about is this, you and me. They want me back, yes, they want me focused, yes, but I've told them, and I don't care if they aren't happy, I will always, put you first. "

Amy loved Ty so much for his commitment to her, but she could see by the strain in his face, that this was more than the board simply waning him focused and on task.

"I love you Amy, and I'll figure this out ok, don't worry." he hugged her, trying to fend off her worries. "I'll handle it"

"let's go for that ride," Amy said softly, not wanting to push him, "just you and me, "

"yes, just you and me, "Ty smiled, his hand on her cheek as he held her gaze, "come on, let's go"

* * *

It was Monday evening when Amy made the call, Ty was in the shower, cleaning up before dinner, and Jack was chatting to Lisa and Lou, who was telling her grandfather and his wife all about her adventures in New York City.

Amy sat on her bed, her hair brushed out and wavy around her face, she had already had her shower, her sweatpants and soft pink hoodie making her look good enough to cuddle and hug. After their ride, Ty had hinted at an early night, maybe a few trust and intimacy games and a well-deserved cuddle. He wanted some alone time, and although the ride had given them that to a certain extent, Amy had a feeling he was after something a little closer to home and a tad more personal.

"Hello?"

"hey Bastion, Its Amy, how are you?"

"Oh hey, Amy, Im good, how are you?" Bastion asked, a little concerned by the call, "is everything ok? Ty ? is there a problem or?"

"no, not a problem, "Amy hedged, "but can I ask you a question, "

"Um, yeah, sure, what do you want to know" Bastion sat at his desk at Lucky, he had retired to his room, but still hadn't really stopped working. His role one of active participation. Putting Ty's requests into action. The stage set for the following weekend, The Chillingworth's booked to arrive in Montana on Friday Night.

"How much trouble is Ty in with the board?"

The line was silent, Amy waiting for Bastion to give her the truth and not some placated cover story which she knew was Ty's usual response. She wasn't mad at him for doing it, because she knew it came from his needing to help and be there for her. But she needed to know the reality behind his relationship at Lucky and just how much he was putting on the line.

"trouble not really the word Amy, "Bastion hedged, "he's the CEO, the board respects that"

"tell me the truth Bastion, "Amy asked, " I've heard him on the phone to them, they don't sound respectful at all. "

"Amy, this is something you maybe should discuss with Ty, not me. " Bastion rubbed his face. Not wanting to betray his young boss. "as long as he sticks to the current plan, then I'm sure it will all be ok"

"and what would that be?" the silence returned, Amy now getting a little frustrated with the refusal to elaborate.

"ok, Ty just needs to get this European deal sorted, and it will all fall into place. "Bastion explained, "this visit will put the Chillingworth's at ease and then all this worry over the deal falling through will be gone."

"Visit?" she asked, "what visit?"

"this weekend? At Lucky Montana, we are flying them out, Mr. Chillingworth and his family, Ty organized a meet and greet, to secure the contract. "Bastion paused, "he's meeting them there, to get it done, it's to do with the jumpers, the warmbloods. "

"so…he's going back to Montana this weekend," she whispered,

Bastion took a moment realizing he may have said too much,

"Amy, you have to understand, this deal was 'his' deal, he set it up if he doesn't put the work in, it's going to go belly up. The board needs this deal Amy, it will open up Lucky to a whole new avenue of revenue. This is one of the things we both agreed on when Ty signed the CEO contract, he has to bring in a certain amount of new business and revenue. "

Amy looked away, her hurt at Ty for not telling her of his imminent departure being overshadowed with the fact that if he didn't start living up to his commitments and responsibilities as stated in the terms of service contract her had in place with Lucky, he could possibly lose everything he had worked for within his father's company. His plans to step down, be the MD from afar would not come into fruition. He would lose his CEO title, his vote on the board, and at worst even his position as the face and family name behind the multi-million-dollar empire.

"this is important, this visit to Montana isn't it?" she asked, needing the truth,

"yes Amy, it is, and if Ty isn't part of it, Mr. Chillingworth will pull out. And we will lose the deal, "Bastion explained, "Ty's not happy about it, but….he needs to do this Amy, "

Amy didn't know what to say. He was putting everything on the line to stay by her side. And even though the thought of him leaving pained her, she also knew she didn't want him to give up his entire company just to be by her side. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.

"he didn't tell you, did he?" Bastion asked,

"no. he hasn't said a word," Amy said back.

"that's because he doesn't want to leave you, not while you both are, still….um…..recuperating. "Bastion explained "he loves you, Amy, "

"I know, I just wish he had been honest with me"

"well, why don't you come too, spend the week with us, and help us impress these English sobs," Bastion laughed, "they would be impressed with your horse skills, it may even tip this over the line"

"I can't Bastion, I still have finals to go to, and my commitments here, at Heartland, I can't just disappear for a week"

"well, maybe a few days? "he said down the phone, " it's up to you, But Ty needs to be there, so …I'm sorry that this has to happen, but I need you to make sure he gets on that jet come Saturday, it's imperative"

* * *

Ty shook his head, he had finished his shower, was in his sweats and a tee, and was towel drying his hair when Amy returned from the lounge to their room. She had ended her call with Bastion and gone to the kitchen to get a drink. Her mind in places she didn't like it to be.

"you ready for 20 minutes of tenderness?" he smiled, his hair a mess but still making him look adorable to her.

"Um yeah, in a minute, but could we talk first, "she asked softly,

"Yeah, of course, "Ty replied, his hand putting the towel down as he came over to the bed to sit next to her, noticing her quiet and serious nature, "what's wrong?"

"nothing's wrong, but I need to know why you didn't tell me about returning to Montana on Saturday?" Amy wasn't beating around the bush this time, this had the potential to cause huge issues between them both, so she thought the direct approach was the safest.

Ty swallowed, his eyes looking at the floor, "who told you about that?" his tone was low, and a little shaky.

"I asked Bastion, "Amy said, "and he told me you had to go back, that the board were on your back about it"

Ty rubbed his face, looking a little annoyed, "he shouldn't have done that, I ….I was going to tell you….myself"

"really? When?" she asked, keeping her tone soft but finding it hard to not show her disappointment.

"Well, I tried the other day, but….we've been doing so well lately, and with the therapy, and the work we've been doing …I just didn't want to hamper it, or spoil it.." he took her hands "I want to be here with you. I need to be here. We still have work to do, on us, on our relationship, "

"TY! You can't just run away and pretend that your job and the company don't exist. Not for me, or us?"

His smile was gone now, his face showing his somber mood. "Lucky can wait, you're more important"

"Bastion said it can't wait, that If you don't go this weekend, the European deal will fall through, is that true?"

"he can handle it, Amy, I said I'd fly in, and I will, I'll pop down Saturday and meet them, show them around, you know, but Bas can cover the rest of the week, he's more than …."

"Ty! you can't just bail on them, it's not right" Amy exclaimed.

Ty stood up, not liking the fact that she was challenging him. He wanted to be with her, continue their therapy and show his commitment. But Amy's words cut at him. And he wasn't about to let anyone make him feel vulnerable or out of control.

"I'm not bailing on them Amy, I'll be there, I'm just not staying for the week, " he moved over to the dresser, checking his teeth, trying to end the conversation. But Amy wasn't letting it go that easily.

"you need to go and be the CEO Ty, show these people from England that dealing with Lucky means having a relationship with the head of the company. That Ty Borden is so much more than just a figurehead. They want to deal with you Ty, " Amy came over to him, and took his hands, making him turn to look at her.

"It's only a week, you'll be back before you know it, and I will be ok, I'll still go to my sessions and we can skype and do our activities that way. But you need to do this Ty, please, I couldn't handle being responsible for you losing your position and possibly your company."

Ty hung his head, not wanting to admit it, but knowing she was right. He was on thin ice as it was with the board. Ditching this meeting would just give them the ammunition they needed to dig that knife in deeper.

"you need to go, I'll miss you like crazy, but you have to do this" She whispered,

Ty nodded, "I will be back, I promise, " he said softly, his finger running down her cheek, seeing her shaky smile and her nod of agreeance. "I mean it, Amy, I'll leave Saturday, but I'm flying back the following Friday, its nearly Christmas, and I'm not missing that,"

Amy hugged him close, hearing the shake in his voice, "Christmas isn't till Tuesday week Ty, you'll be home in plenty of time. And I will be here, ready and waiting to pick up where we left off"

Ty smiled at the girl he loved, his heart thumping that little bit harder. His hand cupping her cheek "I love you, Amy Fleming, "

"I love you too, "Amy smiled, "and yes, you may kiss me"

Ty chuckled, his lips touching hers as he held her close. His smile under the kiss, their mouths melding together as one.

"so. ….20 mins of tenderness?" Amy asked, "you want to be the giver or the receiver this time?"

Ty let his hands slide around her waist, looking deeply into the big blue eyes, "um….I'd like to be the giver, if ….if you're ok with that," he waited, hoping she would take his offer, the last time they played this game he had been the receiver. And although he loved, he wanted to share the feelings with her.

Amy took a breath, "20 mins, and we stick to the tenderness exchange rules."

Ty nodded, "no problems, 20 mins, stay with the rules., "

Amy smiled at him, and gave him a quick hug, giving him her answer.

Ty's smile grew, 20 mins of tenderness was, his favorite activity. It was based on closeness and being Intune with your significant other, their body and their sensual contact and arousal.

It was about connecting first and communicating second. Some of the other exercises that they were charged with were a bit challenging for a lot of people, especially in a relationship like there's where trust had been broken due to no fault of their own and needed rebuilding.

So, before you, they moved onto the more challenging exercises that required a lot of courage and vulnerability, it always was a good idea to begin by physically connecting with each other in a safe, non-pressurized way.

As directed by their cheat sheet, given to them by Doctor Hunter, they began in their own way, Ty engaging with Amy in a simple, honest way, doing whatever made her feel comfortable and cared for.

He held her in his arms, cuddled together as they sat on the bed. Their tops discarded, Ty's chest bare, Amy in a small camisole. Skin to skin was paramount for this exercise, and one of the reasons Ty loved it so much. Being this close to Amy, made him feel loved and alive. It filled him with life and a warm glow that he just couldn't describe. They moved on to taking turns at being the 'big spoon' partner who enveloped the other. Ty's arms around her as she molded perfectly to his body. His head on her shoulder as his hands caressed her side and hip. Amy shut her eyes, getting lost in the sensation. He was gentle, he was loving, and he was patient. His hands never going further than allowed for the exercise. This was more about a bond then the physical need for contact. It was deeper, more grounded and a time to simply lose one's self in your significant other.

Ty wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close so he could drink in her warmth. She was perfection to Ty, Amy would forever be the one thing his heart desired more than beating.

Once the chime sounded on the phone, Amy rolled over and touched his cheek. Tys eyes watching her as she kissed him on the lips. A kiss of love and commitment, the warmth making him smile as he licked his lip.

"good night Ty, "Amy whispered, her blue eyes looking up at him in all their open and vast glory.

"good night," Ty replied, his hand pulling the hair from her face as his kissed her forehead.

"5 things?" she whispered,

He grinned, the darkness of the room enveloping them as his arms wrapped around her more.

"ok, 5 things, "he whispered, "you go first"

* * *

To be continued

 _ **Song**_ Credit: _ **Can't Fight This Feeling lyrics © BMG Rights Management**_

 _ **Songwriters: Kevin Patrick Cronin**_


	105. The Prodigal Son Chapter 105

_**A/N: Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **and a Happy New Year!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 105**

"Mr. Chillingworth, its so good you and your lovely family could join us" Ty held out his hand, offering it in business friendship as the older more distinguished English man accepted it willingly.

"Please, Mr. Borden, Call me Edward, "

Ty smiled, and stepped forward as the wonan beside him also offered her hand, "this is my wife Mary and our daughter Sophie and son, Christopher, thank you for the invite"

Ty took the middle-aged ladies hand, and smiled, then let his eyes fall onto the young daughter next to her, she smiled and looked a little bashful, her brown eyes smiling up at Ty, she was around Ty's age, maybe a little younger, the smaller boy in his early teens.

"I do hope the house staff has made you all feel welcome, and I appoligize for not being here when you arrived. "Ty turned his attention back to Edward and guided him over to the large lounge in the main living area of the main ranch house at Montana Lucky.

Ty had flown in early Saturday morning, his bags still unpacked in his room. Amy saying farewell to him at the airstrip only three hours prior. His aim was to have this all done and dusted by Thursday and back on the jet and in her arms again come Friday morning. Bastion would handle the rest of the weekend's activities, with Ty taking the lead while he was in town. It was a simple plan, well thought out and structured with the aim to have Edward sign on the dotted line by close of day on Thursday.

Edward and his family were booked to stay at Lucky in the guest wing till the Sunday. Heading home to England for Christmas eve.

Bastion had also joined his boss at Lucky too, he had flown in on Friday morning to meet the Chillingworths. Since Ty was not due in until the following day.

"Ok well, Greta has lunch almost ready to go, so why don't we move to the dining room and we can talk then" Ty smiled and ushered his guests into the main reception area which lead to the dinding room. Greta, as always, was ready with a scrumptious and well-presented lunch spread already set to the table. Ty giving her an appreciative smile as she beamed at him from the kitchen doorway.

"So, Ty, When Bastion invited us here to say, I was rather pleased, I was beginning to think you weren't as keen on this deal anymore since you renigged on our first meeting" Edward said, his tone aloof, but approachable, his lips taking a sip of the warm mulled wine that Greta had served him.

"No, not at all Edward, I just had a few health issues to deal with and personal commitments, but I'm very committed to this opportunity, trust me. Lucky and Chillingworth will make a great partnership" Ty held his persona well, he was in full on businessman mode now, trained and coached by Lisa herself, she had taught him how to deal with difficult parties and encounters, Ty becoming rather adept at taking the rough edges off prickly businessmen and their stiff personas. The happy go lucky, young and in love young man who had been hanging out and rebuilding his relationship with the woman he loved had subsequently been sidelined and was nowhere in sight.

Chillingworth was old school, he was pompus, aloof, and the epitome of old money wealth. To make this deal work, Ty needed to match if not counter him and be the professional he was expecting. He had already damaged the relationship slightly due to his absence from the prelim talks. So now, he had some fences to mend.

"Very well, we are looking forward to spending some quality time with you and Bastion, this was a very generous offer, especially involving my family and allowing us to see this place first hand. it was a good move on his part, I am eager to see the operation and what Lucky, and you, now your here, can offer us"

Ty swallowed, Bastion instantly putting down his glass as correcting the guest, "that wasn't me Edward, I was just the messenger, Ty asked me to organize your visit to the ranch. He was very excited to have you and your lovely family over with us, and let me tell you he is committed to bringing this deal together,"

Mary smiled at her husband, and squeezed his hand, " this is a beautiful home Ty, you must be very proud, it must get lonely though, such a big house and you its only inhabitant. Being so young, as you are, I have to say Im rather impressed at how you have risen up to take on such a large endeavor."

Her eyes flicked to Ty and then to her children who were quietly eating their meals.

"Um,,,,, yes, sometimes, it can be a little quiet, But I have Greta, and the staff and I do fly back home too, so it breaks the monotomy. " Ty grinned as Sophie smiled at him, her dark brown hair falling around her friendly pretty face.

"so, your not here all the time then?" Mary asked, "I assumed as Lucky was run from here you….you would live here?"

"I do, "Ty corrected again, "I transmute, I have family and friends in Canada too, out near Hudson, Alberta"

"that's where the other Lucky breeding property is? "Edward agreed, as he stuffed some potato into his mouth, enjoying Greta's cooking and the conversation.

"Yes," Bastion cut in. "Ty likes to keep a personal eye on both ranches, makes sure everything is running to point and correctly, it's the personal touch that makes Ty and Lucky so successful"

"but you have a site manager yes? Someone at each property," Edward looked curious, Respecting Ty for his need to oversee but not all that comfortable with his constant moving and need to be part of the hands-on operation. Ty Edward, there were people of employ to do that, Ty's role was to run the company, be the man at the top Watch and direct.

"yes, Duncan is our manager at Lucky Alberta, and we have Luis here at Montana, both highly regarded and qualified ranch managers with great credentials" Bastion explained

They continued to eat their meals, Ty drinking down his mulled wine, not liking all the questions but understanding Edwards need for them. He was testing the waters, and Ty needed to show him he was capable of swimming them no matter how rough they got.

"Well, Our Sophie here will be seeing a lot more of this beautiful country, soon, " Mary explained, her daughter looking down suddenly and not liking the conversation flicking her way, "she will be starting an exchange programe soon, "

"Oh, wow, "Ty smiled, "here in the states?" he asked, looking interested, that Borden charm very much on display.

"Yes, her studies and training will bring her here, "Edward explained, cutting his daughter off as she went to speak for herself. Silencing the young brunette before she could respond to Ty's inquiry." She will be attending the Equine studies program at the University of Montana Western here in Montana"

"so, you're into horses then?" Ty asked, his question directed solely at Sophie now, and not her father, the young girls eyes finally meeting his,

"yes, I am, I've always loved to ride" she said soflty.

Ty grinned, "that's great, my fiancé is really into them too, she works with behavioral issues. shes amazing," Ty sipped his drink, Sophie nodding, and listening to him sing Amys praizes.

"that's the Canadian girl isn't it?" Edward asked, "her family own one of your stock partners"

Ty nodded, "Yes, Heartland, it's not far from Lucky Alberta and Amy's skills and abilities are really quite astounding. She has this knack of getting inside a horses mind, really listening to them and solving the issues. We use the rehabilitation and training center a lot when we get new stock in."

"your fiancé?" Mary asked, again her eyes flickering to her daughter. "Your engaged,"

Ty smiled, "yes, yes I am. We, Um announced it not that long ago. "Ty's smile was wide now, just talking about Amy made him feel warm and alive inside and keeping that joy and exuberance from his features was no easy task. "Unfortunately, Amy has some prior commitments this week, so she was unable to join me here. But she does send her regards and Im sure you will get to meet her at some point in the future. Maybe I'll bring her over to England the next time we come to visit"

"so, she doesn't live here either?" Edward asked. "even when you're here? I would assume that where her future husband is, is where she would need to be? A wife should be by her husdands side?."

"Dad, "Sophie warned, "I'm sure Amy has her own life and commitments too, it sounds like she had a rather full on schedule and has her own aspirations and responsibilities."

Ty smiled at Sophie, appreciating the impromptu backup. "Amy runs the rehabilitation side of things at Heartland Edward, and as the lead trainer and behaviorist, she needs to be around for the clients, we are engaged but we also respect and understand that we both have outside commitments that at times can take us away from each other."

Edward rolled his lip as he continued to eat. "well, I'm not sure that's how I see a marriage commitment working but I can see that you do a lot of things differently out here in the States. "his eyes darkened slightly as he took the opening that the conversation topic had led him too " I'm sure Sophie will be able to assist you here once she is set up at school, you'll most likely appreciate having someone wanting to by your side able to give you a hand"

Ty raised his eyebrows, not following, he flickered his eyes to Bastion who suddenly looked a little worried and uncomfortable.

"um, I…." Ty stammered, Bastion put down his fork and decided to fill his boss in on something that had obviously been arranged without his input of agreeance.

"Sophie will be interning with us here in Montana come the new year Ty, it was in the contract as a prerequisite amendment for the Chillingworth deal? The deal you set up?"

Ty swallowed and nodded, not recalling it, but choosing to pretend he was aware. If it was in the contract, then his failure to notice or read it would just prove him as incompetent and unaware of his own company prospectus.

"That is ok isn't it Ty?" Edward pushed, "we did agree on this at the first meeting, it was written into the amendments then" he watched the young CEO, waiting for any well-defined cracks in his resolve. But Ty stayed in character and didn't show the confusion that rolled around his mind.

"Of course, Sorry, it just slipped my mind, it's been a busy week," he smiled a happy smile and sipped his wine again. "we would be more than happy to have Sophie intern here at Lucky Montana"

"as your personal assistant" Edward countered, seeing Ty's eyes flicker slightly and nod.

Sophie gave Ty an appreciative smile, "I do appreciate this opportunity, Ty, I need a work sponsor for credits on the course and Lucky is known worldwide as a leader in Equine procurement and stock breeding. To get the opportunity to work alongside the youngest and most talked about the new head of Lucky Holdings is honestly just amazing for me"

Ty raised his glass to her, his green eyes darting to Bastion who caught the sharp edge in his gaze.

"I'm sure you and Sophie will learn a lot from each other Ty, she is rather gifted with her riding and her administrative skills. Edward hopes her to eventually be the figurehead for Chillingworth out here in the states," Mary looked lovingly at her daughter, who was now blushing from her mother's words, " the two of you together, working side by side, would assist in making this venture a success don't you think. you do make a rather dashing couple. "

"Mother!" Sophie growled under her breath, her awkward eyes glancing at Ty and looking apologetic.

Ty gave his usual smile and continued with his meal, a slight uneasiness moving over the table as the meal continued.

* * *

"so, you want to explain to me how this amendment was added to the deal paperwork without my knowledge or my approval?" Ty asked, he was reclining back in his desk chair now, Bastion before him, the office door closed, the rest of the house now amusing themselves as the evening rolled in.

"I told you about this Ty! "Bastion cut back, "I emailed you, I explained to you that you needed to read the amendments and that Chillingworth had added a few clauses, you said to go with it as long as it benefited the company"

"Yes, I said that! but you never said !, hey Ty, I've agreed to set you up with Edwards daughter to sweeten the deal!" Ty watched Bastion, disbelief in his green eyes, "you heard that right, I didn't imagine it! he basically offered his daughter up to me as a deal sweetener. and her mother? shes got her practically in my bed!"

"I didn't set you up, she's going to intern here. That's it" Bastion cut back. Knowing full well the only reason Sophie was now involved in the deal was to appease her fathers need to have a control over the partnership in the Lucky camp and her mother's hope that maybe, just maybe Sophie would turn the young Borden's head and make the partnership between the two of them a more official, a more personal one. A merger or relationship between two powerhouses like Lucky and Chillingworth would not only secure the partnership but would also be financially lucrative for both sides.

Pooling their resources, making the two giants in separate countries rule as one. Bastion and Edward were very aware of this, even if Bastion knew it wouldn't actually happen, with Ty already committed to Amy, he still was appeasing Edward and making him think they were on the same page, If he could convince Edward that there was even a remote a chance his daughter could swoon the most eligible young male in the Equestrian world, it was enough to secure the connection and get this deal signed and closed.

Unfortunately, now with Ty aware of this hidden agenda to romantical partner him off, (even if it was only via subterfuge) his plan to keep it under the radar and under his control was now mute and he was going to have to deal with Ty's annoyance and frustration over the deception not only to him but to the Chillingworth daughter as well.

"Look, Ty, Edward wants to make this a family thing, he can see the money and the future buying potential if you and his daughter…."

"Bastion!, for the love of god man!, It's not going to happen, I'm engaged for christ's sakes, "Ty growled, "you need to tell him that the amendment can't stand if the only reason he wants his daughter out here is to try and hook her up to me!, " Ty rubbed his face, "better yet I set him straight. This is ludicrous, "

"No….No.."Bastion got to his feet suddenly, "wait ok, I know….I know you're engaged, I only agreed to the amendment of her interning here, the rest is just what you'd call, a wish list, a hope for the future. Just let it ride man, play along, show Sophie that Borden charm and get that deal sighed. Its a few days of harmless flirting, what can it hurt"

Ty looked out the now darkening window across from his second-floor deck, "you can't be serious!, Harmless flirting!, How the hell would I explain that to Amy!, " he rubbed his face, " I …I can't do that Bas, " he said clearly, "I can't pretend to be interested in this girl, just to get this deal signed. "he stood up as Bastion looked exasperated at his young boss. " it's not right, not for me, or Amy or for Sophie, shes just a kid! "

"well, you run the risk of losing this deal then, do I need to remind you that we are already on thin ice with Edward and the other stable looking at signing into this in Texas, they already don't think you're committed. Or interested, for that matter. " Ty turned back to his second in charge, not liking his tone.

"I am now and always have been committed, and I'm very interested in this whole deal, that's why I tabled it, why the hell else would I invite Edward and his family here!"

"Ty, I'm on your side ok, but you need to look at this as a businessman and not a nineteen-year-old. This deal was a brilliant idea, it will make Lucky and Chillingworth a lot of money. It will put us back at the top again, but you need to play your part and do what you need to do to get this over the line. You already skipped out on the first step up phase, and I understand ok, I do, but you're needed now, your standing, your position you as a person, you're needed to do your part. Be it a little unsavory, Lucky needs you now. "

Ty walked to the other side of the room, his eyes looking up at the block mounted photo on his wall of him and Amy on the Indian, the lights of the highway leaving colored neon lines around them as they kissed. That road trip seemed so long ago now. Another place, another time.

"I won't pretend to be something or someone I'm not," he said soflty, "I won't do that to her, I can't, it's just wrong"

"Look, Ty, "Bastion perswaded coming over to him and taking his shoulder, "I'm not asking you or expecting you to date the girl, I'm asking you to charm her, and her mother, show that Borden smile, be hospitable, and make a bit of an effort, its harmless, just make her happy, you know, "

Ty rubbed his jaw, the stress showing now, he was starting to regret ever leaving the Heartland, and Amy.

"trust me brother, just show her a good time, have a little fun with it" Bastion raised his eyebrow, "Im not asking you to marry her, Im suggesting a little harmless flirtation"

"No...Bastion, you're asking me to make that young girl think I'm interested in her in a romantic way" Ty cut back. Stating it as clearly as he could, "how is that harmless to her or to Amy for that matter, do you understand what you're really asking me to do? I'd be risking my relationship, and Im not about to do that! Amy and I have only just started to rebuild again, I'm not jepodising that for anything "

Bastion looked at the floor, seeing how much his request was rattling Ty. "I get it ok, but it's just,. we need this deal Ty"

"I'm not happy about this at all Bastion, "Ty finally retorted, "what am I supposed to tell Amy? 'hey, your cool with me flirting and hooking up with a girl while I'm a Lucky right? it's just some harmless fun, its just business? your cool with that right?'" he looked more annoyed now by simply voicing it "you know what we've been through Bas, Amy's still, shes still recuperating, I can't do this to her, I won't!"

"Ty, you need to stop over thinking this brother, Amy doesn't need to know, it's a few days of…"

Ty could feel his hackles start to rise, "I said NO! I don't care how badly Mary and Edward want to marry off their daughter to me, It's not going to happen, and I will not keep anything from Amy, do you understand!, I can't believe you agreed to this!"

Bastion raised his hands, hearing the defining tone resonate through Ty's voice. "Ok, OK, I'm sorry, I sometimes get tunnel vision when it comes to Lucky and forget you, unlike most business officials have a moral compass, a code of ethics"

Ty moved his eyes back to the window, his mind trying to sort out a compromise.

"I'll talk to Edward, "he said "I'll secure the deal and I'll play the perfect host, but that's it. "he looked back at Bastion his eyes filled with green determination, "and I'll be telling Amy about all of it, all I need is for some stupid pap to snap me with another girl and it will all blow up in my face, "

"ok, I'll set it all up, we will aim to get Edward to sign by Friday,"

"No. Thursday, - it's closed and done by then," Ty informed, "either way, I'm flying back to Heartland Friday morning"

"Ty! you told the board you'd give them the week, and you'd get this deal done" Bastion looked flabbergasted now. Ty was showing him very clearly his head was not in the game, but back in Hudson with Amy.

"I leave Friday deal or no deal!" Ty repeated, he went back to his desk. Grabbing the prospectus for the European deal and flicking through it, "I still can't believe you agreed to pimp me out! like some added benefit for Edward to attach his daughter too. and, and...what about Sophie? How does that make her feel, sold as part of a deal by her father, how could you possibly think I would agree to any of this!"

"it wasn't like that Ty, Edward, and his wife saw an opportunity, Sophie is pretty, your age and an up and comer in the equestrian world. I suppose they saw it as a good match "

"But it's NOT a good match! I'M not single! I haven't been for some time! I announced my engagement on the public stage for Christ sakes," Ty exclaimed, "this is ridiculous,"

Bastion didn't know what to say, Tys refusal to play the game threw a major spanner into the works. Bastion was loyal to Ty, and to Lucky, but he was a business salesman first and foremost. Nothing stood in the way of him securing a lucrative deal. He was known for his tenacity, his fierceness, and his business prowess. But Ty had become acutely aware, since working with him, he also didn't mind cutting corners and taking risks. Especially if they were justified to get the deal done. This was one of those risks and corner cuts. And Ty himself, this time, the unwilling prize.

Ty liked Bastion, he was smart, intelligent and highly motivated to making Lucky a success. But this was not the first time Ty had been required to reign him in. He didn't feel that Bastion wasn't loyal, but he knew that even he wasn't safe when it came to secure a shakey but worthwhile deal.

Bation was ruthless and his focus was the prize, (in this instance, the contract with Chillingworth) not how he made it come to pass,

"I'm taking Edward on a tour of the facility tomorrow, "Bastion explained, "maybe you could take Sophie for a ride, show her around? "

Ty raised his brow, "how about 'we' take Edward and Sophie for the tour and then go for the ride together?"

"Edward asked to …"Bastion explained,

"I'll talk to Edward, "Ty cut in, "after all this is MY deal, "

Bastion nodded and backed away, "you got it, Ty, I'm sorry ….I'll do whatever you deem right"

"thank you" Ty replied softly, he rubbed his eyes, he was tired and in need of an Amy fix.

"I'll see you at breakfast ok, "Bastion said as he walked to the door, "8am"

Ty nodded and watched him leave his fingers pulling up the laptop screen and bringing up the Skype call feature. He hit the button, seeing the little blue dots run across the screen, his heart lifting as soon as those blue eyes came into view.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, "he said, mesmerized by her smile "I had a late meeting that got a little out of hand"

"that's ok, I only just sat down anyways, you look tired, you ok?"

"I am, "he said, the flatness in his tone instantly picked up on by his love.

"Ty, talk to me, what's on your mind" Amy sat on her bed, cross-legged in her PJs, she eyes studying the screen and Ty rubbed his face. He'd only been gone for the better part of a day, and already he looked drawn and exhausted...

"I need to tell you something ok, but I need you to understand that no matter what, you are and always will be my girl, and I said no... I said it wasn't going to happen "

* * *

"Bastion?"Edward said as he saw the 2 ic come down the stairway. His step not as bouncy as it had been when he went off with Ty after dinner.

"Edward, hey, you all settled, your room is up to scratch, I hope? "

"yes, we are fine, Sophie and Chris are getting ready for the evening and well, Mary and I would like a word, if you may?"

Bastion nodded and came over to the couple who waited in the welcome lounge of the main house.

They all sat down, Bastion looking a little wary.

"I have concerns Bastion, I won't lie, " he said, his wife holding his arm. "I was not aware Ty had announced his engagement to this ….this Amy girl"

Bastion rubbed his face, giving the best cover smile he could muster after his confrontation with Ty "its early days Ed, they only just announced it, so you know, things happen"

"I saw a story that she was abducted, assaulted? Is that true?" the wife replied,

"yes, it was a horrible ordeal" Bastion agreed. "put a lot of strain on both of them and their relationship"

"but they are still, together? He has stayed with her," Mary asked, sounding a little shocked, "even though she…she was…."

Bastion now also lost his smile, he was a businessman, he was a salesman, and he was ruthless at locking in a deal, but he also liked Amy, and he did in his own way care about her. His nonchalant approach to her and Ty's relationship was a rouse, to sell the point and get this deal over the line. He was very well aware that Amy and Ty were strong and committed to each other and their relationship, the down play was a tactic to keep Edward on point and reassured. But to assume that Ty would dump her as tainted goods because of the attack. even made his stomach churn.

"Ty is a man of strong moral standings Mary, he is loyal and dependable. Great traits to have in someone so young"

Edward nodded looking at his wife who considered Bastions words, "Sophie's internship here is very important to me Bastion. I need Ty to understand that her involvement is paramount to this deal going ahead. "

"I know Edward, Ty and I have discussed this, and he is on the same page now too, Sophie will learn a lot from him and how he has made his way in this company. Im sure their relationship will be a strong one" Bastion said the words, but knew Ty was glaring at him in the back of his mind. He needed to keep Edward and Mary onside, and if selling Tys openness to court their daughter was the way to do it, then Bastion would play the card. Amy wasn't there, Ty was agreeable to be accommodating at least, if not the flirtatious, so all Bastion needed was for Edward and his wife to assume the relationship was budding, once the documents where signed and the deal was done, what happened after that, when they were once again back in England, was not his concern.

"I'm counting on you Bastion. "Edward said. His lips drinking down his whiskey,

Bastion gave a nervous smile, his eyes looking back up to the second floor.

* * *

"say something Amy" Ty said, his eyes watching the screen, seeing those blue eyes looking back at him. She has stayed silent while he explained the whole situation, he now found himself in. He promised her that we would not keep things from her anymore. That if something happened, he would share, and they would face it together.

"is she nice?" she asked, she knew it was a stupid question and she saw the look he gave back to her.

"I dunno, she's a girl, she ok, I suppose, But I'm not going there Amy, "Ty pleaded, "this was all Bastion and Edward, Not me. You have nothing to worry about. Please believe that…. I love you"

Amy nodded, her smile little shaky but holding. "I believe you, and …I trust you"

Ty gave a small smile, he wished he could reach through the screen and pull her close, show her she had nothing to worry about. He rubbed his face and lent back in his chair, his face looking lost.

"Ty, its ok, I understand. I love you, and I really appreciate you telling me" Amy smiled, "just be nice, play the host like I know you can, and I'll see you on Friday"

Ty looked at his hands, "I hate this," he whispered, "Every time I try to do the right thing, or I come back here, it all goes to shit, " His eyes landed on the prospectus. Pushing it away in annoyance, "I should just come home, fuck all of it"

"Ty, "Amy said, seeing the defeat in his green eyes, that happy free and easy Ty that had played pool and sung his heart out to her was now long gone. Lucky and all its trappings seemed to suffocate the Ty she loved, turning him into a strained and stressed emotionally cut off young man. It was becoming more and more obvious to Amy that Lucky was Ty's kryptonite. When near it, or around it. He slowly withered and died.

"5 things," she said, her smile wide, trying to pull him back from the edge. Seeing his eyes spark a little as he pulled closer to the screen.

"1: I played the video again, from KO's, just before, when I was missing you, it made me smile, I love it when you sing to me"

Ty looked at his desk, his hands clasped together as his grin crept across his bottom lip.

"I….I " he looked away, Amy seeing he wasn't yet able to pull out of the mood he was in.

"2: I'm sleeping in your tee, " she moved back, her smile wide when his eyes returned to the screen, seeing the oversized black tee with the motorbike on the front, "Its warm and it smells like you, your aftershave, that way I feel like your here, next to me"

Ty rubbed his face, his smile returning, "I….I made that picture I took of you at the airstrip my screen saver on my phone" he whispered, "so when it rings, I get to see you"

Amy saw the sad smile, he was trying to be strong, but as always, the cracks were showing.

"I miss you"

Amy settled herself and decided to not allow him to slip into his melancholy loneliness, he needed to stay strong, he needed her to be there for him now. "3: I love how you called me and told me what was going on, even though it was hard, even though you were worried I'd react the wrong way, you told me anyway. you were open and honest. "

He words made Ty smile again, this time more genuine and real. "I love looking at the picture on my wall, the one from the road trip through Cali, where you're with me on the Indian, it makes me feel like you're here, and that I'm not alone"

"4:" Amy persisted, that lilt in his voice was holding. But only by a thread, "I can't wait till Friday, as soon as you come through that door, I'm going to accost you and kiss you from head to toe"

Ty's lip curled, his eyes sparkling as he looked back at the beautiful image on his screen, "is that a promise?"

Amy chuckled, "yes, you can count on it, Wild one"

Ty lent forward again, his head now resting on his hand as he watched her, "God I miss you"

"I miss you too Ty, but its only for a few days, " She grinned, and looked around her room, "how about rather than focus on the bad stuff, we…. we play another game"

Ty nodded, sucking back his loneliness and smiling at her image, "Ok, what do you want to play?"

"Well, how about 'can I touch you there?'" her eyes lit up a bit as she saw him throw her a mischevious grin, his eyes looking over at the office door which was unlocked but closed.

"how are we supposed to do that? It's not like I can reach through the laptop screen now is it? "he cocked his brow as Amy gave him a playful glance. "no…." he chuckled, at her naughty innuendo, his cheeks flushing hard "if it's not you are doing it, it….it doesn't feel the same"

Amy rolled her lip, trying to come to a compromise, "ok, well how about 'you show me yours and I'll show you mine'"

Ty laughed and rocked back in his chair, his cheeks now very red, "Amy, I'm in my office, there are staff and people in the house, "

"so…" she pushed, as he watched her get up and disappear from the view, returning monetarily and sitting back in front of the screen.

He looked confused, not knowing where she went or what she did, her big blue eyes soft and filled with seduction.

"lock your door," she whispered, "I just locked mine, that way it's just you and me"

Ty hesitated, his eyes back on the door frame, not knowing if this naughty play was the best idea. He looked back at the screen.

"Hey, um…. Give me a moment ok, I'll finish up here, say goodnight then take the laptop back to my room. "he saw her pout, "I'll call you back ok, I promise, and yes, I'll lock my door"

Amy smiled a big smile at him, "I'll be waiting, don't let me down, "

Ty grinned, pressing his fingertips to his lips and then to the camera, "I will be like 20 mins tops, Love you"

She smiled and gave him a baby wave, his eyes ignighting slightly as she slowly and seductively lifted his tee that she was wearing and exposed just a hint of skin. Her eyes wide and wanting, making him hot under the collar. Ty took a quick steading breath and shut the screen and swallowed, taking a few more before he got up and grabbed the laptop and pushed it under his arm. He looked at the prospectus and then left it on his desk. His hand pulling the office door closed behind him as he left.

* * *

Ty opened his eyes to a soft light that shone through the curtains to the decking in front of his room. He yawned and smiled, the laptop now on the floor next to his bed, his grin the remnant of a rather cheeky game he and Amy had played the night before. Slowly as his focus came back, he sat up and climbed out of bed, his bare feet hitting the floor as he padded off to the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of sleep pants and not much else. Those also riding rather low on his hips.

Amys little adaptation to their intimacy game had turned into a rather naughty night of, show and tell.

Both playing the other as they systematically removed articles of clothing piece by piece. Their night filled with giggles and cheekiness as they finally fell asleep not long after midnight.

His intimate bond and connection with Amy now growing by the day, that love and reciprocity very much reignited. His smile still on his lips as he remembered her slow tantalizing game on the screen, her body on display before him for the first time. Making him want her more than he thought was even possible.

Amy had been reluctant to allow him to see her topless, but last night, she had overcome that hurdle, be it under a rather sheer nightgown that didn't leave much for the imagination, but still, Ty couldn't express how much her re-ignited trust in him had made him feel. She had allowed him to see her, in all her beautiful glory, the ribbon of the gown undone, just enough to show him the beauty within.

Ty turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a soft towel, his hair wet as he shook his head and then brushed his teeth. He smiled into the mirror, and spat into the sink, heading happily back into his room, dressed for the day.

"Morning Ty " Greta called as Ty came around the corner and headed into the dining room, dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeve red woolen tee, he looked smart but casual. Matched with his motorcycle boots, and his leather jacket he smiled at Greta as he took his seat at the table, her return smile just as wide as she passed him a coffee.

"Morning Mr. Borden," Christopher said as he came into the room, taking a seat a few chairs away from the already seated CEO.

"Chris, morning " Ty smiled, his hands taking some wheat toast and the curled butter bowl. "you sleep ok? and please, its just Ty ok"

"yes, like a log, " the younger male replied,

Ty looked up to see Sophie come through the door, her hair in a ponytail, pulled back from her face, with soft bangs around her deep brown eyes.

She was in riding breachers and a navy-blue sports shirt, covered by an equally as flash rich cobalt jacket.

"Moring Ty," she smiled, taking a seat next to her exited brother, "it's a beautiful morning "

Ty sipped his coffee and smiled, noting the other empty chairs, his eyes moving up to Greta "hey, where's Bastion and our guests?"

"they have eaten already Ty, Bastion and Mr. Chillingworth said something about a tour of the facility, they will be back around lunch he said,"

Ty's smile drained slightly, as he looked back at his plate, realizing suddenly he had once again been set up to fit Mr. Chillingworth's other agenda.

"Dad said you would take us for a ride" Chis called out, looking hopeful, "he said the horses would be ready for us after breakfast."

"I'd really like to have a look around the ranch, check out some of the trails, " Sophie agreed, "if its ok by you Ty?"

Ty swallowed and smiled at her, "of course, I'd be happy to take you two out on a ride. Let's finish up here and then I'll sort out some horses for you"

Sophie smiled at Ty and nodded her pretty head, "that would be great, thank you"

It wasn't long until they trio where tacked up and mounted on their steeds, Ty taking Rumble, who had now become a sound ranch horse and ride, Sophie on a horse named Gimp and Chris on a ranch pony called flutter.

Ty took them out by the back paddocks, riding along the fence line, and giving them both a good idea of the size and scope of Lucky Montana.

Sophie was, as predicted a sound rider, her brother a little less experienced but still competent. Ty kept the ride simple and easy going, asking about their lives back in England and what the future might hold for the Chillingworth brood.

It was coming up to lunchtime when they returned to the main house, Ty chatting happily with Sophie as Chris told him all about his jumping horse and his hope to become a world-class eventer one day.

"how was the ride," Mary asked, seeing the friendly chatter between Ty and Sophie and liking it. Edward and herself had returned from their tour, not more than a few moments before the trio of riders had returned.

Bastion and Edward were talking over figures and projections in the main lounge when Ty entered and came up beside them.

"Bastion, Edward, nice to see you, I do hope your tour went well, "his tone was a little dry, and his gaze held on Bastion longer than what would have been deemed friendly. But he had to admit, his time with Chris and Sophie had actually been rather fun.

"yes, yes, I am suitably impressed by the scope of the operation here, you should be very proud Ty, it is a rather impressive setup "

"thank you, Edward, I appreciate you saying that, "Ty smiled, "we endeavor to ensure that all sites are up to a certain standard. "

"well, my boy, if this is the standard your aiming for, I am impressed. "

Ty took a seat opposite Edward. "all the facilities here will be open to your disposal should you sign on and agree to the joint prospect. Warmbloods will be part of this site, and eventually the Alberta site too, I really feel we have a strong local market for your stock here, And I know that this partnership will be beneficial for both companies and internationally, the name Chillingworth holds a lot of power and weight "

"it does, indeed," Edward said, noting Tys focus on him. Bastion remaining quite as Ty took the negotiation floor.

"I will be happy to discuss the deal in more detail, and I do apologize for not being present throughout the preliminary set up stages, but be assured I am, and Lucky is 100% Committed to this deal"

"that's very good to hear, "Edward smiled, " I'm sure between us, we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement, for all parties involved"

* * *

The next few days saw Ty and Bastion in full on set up and shmooze mode. They wined and dined, negotiated and impressed. The focus on getting Edward Chillingworth to exclusive sign to Lucky for the foreseeable future.

Ty played the perfect host, being on call, showing his interest in everything they discussed. He was extremely sweet and attentive to Mary, giving her as much if not more attention than he did Edward. He let the Borden charm impress the lead lady of the Chillingworth clan, pulling out her chair at meals, talking to her about her hometown and being respectful and accommodating to a fault. Bastion playing the game too.

But Ty had made it extremely clear to him that he would not under any circumstances play into this notion that Mary had of pairing him up with her single and available daughter. Bastion once again trying to make Ty see that it didn't need to be real, that any attention he showed her could just be play-acting, harmless innocent flirtations that would get them over the line.

Ty responded to this reasoning by playing a different tack, counteracting this play, and befriending the younger Chillingworth heir, Christopher. He took him riding, and taught him about the ranch, even finding time to play pool with him in the basement games room from time to time. Chris was a little standoffish at first, but as the days progressed, he warmed to Ty, seeing him as a cool older brother figure and enjoying the camaraderie.

Ty still called Amy every night, sometimes, even a few times a day, whenever he had a quiet moment, he would text, or simply send her a heart emoticon. Keeping that connection between them alive and well. She was missing him, but she knew how big of an opportunity this partnership was to Ty and to Lucky and that Ty's commitment to it was paramount at that time.

It was now mid-afternoon on a Wednesday, and Ty wandered down the stairs to the main lobby area. Sophie was sitting in the lounge area, her eyes lifting as he went to pass by the on his way to the main doors.

"Ty?" she called, making the young man faulter in his step and look back towards her, "can we talk for a moment,"

He smiled, and changed his direction, turning to come over to her and take a seat on the lounge across from hers.

"what's up?" He asked, his smile wide and friendly, that Borden charm set to high.

Sophie looked nervous, Ty picking up that she needed to say something, but not knowing her well enough to just come out and ask her.

"I think I need to clarify something " she finally said, "and apologize to you "

Ty raised his eyebrow, "apologize? "

"my father, well, my mother too," she looked up at him, those big brown eyes holding his gaze. "they are giving you grief, aren't they?"

"Um…no…we are all good," Ty laughed, not quite sure what she was referring too, he didn't want to drag her into the mess that was the hidden agenda behind their desire for her to get along with him. He also didn't want to hurt her or make her feel bad or awkward around him. Ty was sure this was not her doing, her parents were the driving force behind this hopeful forced arrangement.

"your way too nice Ty, "she smiled, "I'm not blind either, they want us to hook up, fall in love, get together, do the nasty and bring these two companies together as one! am I right?"

Ty grinned and looked away, Sophie was younger than Ty, and her language and attitude showed that age gap.

"you don't have to deny it, Ty, Dad basically told me I had to make sure you noticed me before we left England, "she looked at her hands, "I'm sorry, I really am, please understand this was not my intention or my idea…."

"It's ok Sophie, "Ty smiled, "you have nothing to apologize for, " Ty felt terrible for the young girl, it was more than obvious she was a pawn in this too. Her father was using her as a way to further his own business success and that didn't sit right with Ty at all. He was actually starting to think this deal wasn't worth the grief it was causing, but he was also well aware that if he didn't secure Chillingworth, he would lose the other smaller investors in the partnership. He needed their contacts and connections to make this whole deal work. So, for now, Ty had to play the game and hold his hand until the cards were drawn and the deal was set.

"I told him, more than once you know, that it wasn't going to happen, you're engaged, I'm…." she looked away, her eyes sparkling slightly, Ty's smile curling at that look, he knew it well.

"you've got someone?" he said soflty?

"yes, "She whispered back, "Sorry, you're a great guy and all, but…."

Ty laughed, "its ok Sophie, I get it ok, you don't have to worry about offending me, I definitely know how you feel, "

"because of Amy?" Sophie said, her smile now seeing the sparkle shine in Tys eyes.

"yes, "

"shes special hey, I can see you are really into her?"

Ty grinned again, "very much so, hence why I asked her to marry me"

It was Sophie's turn to laugh, her hands playing with a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"what's his name?" Ty asked.

"Ryan," she said soflty, "he's a musician"

"oh really ?" Ty replied, "what does he play?"

"he's a lead guitarist in a band, they've done a few gigs in London you know, pubs and stuff. "her smile faded, "dad doesn't like him, said he has no aspirations or goals, he thinks music is a hobby, not a career choice"

"so, what do you think?"

"I love him, and well, he's really good, I just wish dad would give him a chance you know, "she looked deflated, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be unloading this crap on you, "

Ty sat forward, his eyes looking up at hers, "its all good Sophie, can I give you some advice?"

She nodded, smiling back at him, accepting his offer.

"If you love him, then tell your dad how you feel, he seems like a nice enough guy, and he cares about you, so maybe you just need to lay it on the line"

"I suppose, he keeps saying I'm not mature enough to know what I want, Ryan doesn't like all this sneaking around but, I just can't deal with it, Dads ….well he's not easy to handle, especially when it comes to boys who like me"

Ty stood up and smiled at her, "he's a dad Sophie, it's his job to protect you. Trust me, it took a while for Amy's family to warm to me too, but here I am, engaged and part of the clan, "Ty chuckled, "and with all my appendages still attached"

Sophie giggled at his comment, knowing there was a story there.

"I can't believe they didn't like you, what's not to like, your nice, friendly, honest, you own a multi-million-dollar company, and with that bod, and that smile, oh and those eyes!"

Ty blushed, "thank you, I think. "he laughed, "but I was also a self-absorbed, jerk when I first met Amy, and it wasn't until then that I knew if I wanted to be with her, I was going to have to prove my self-worth. "

"well your awesome, so Amy is a very lucky girl," Sophie said, "and I will tell dad and mom to back off ok, this cant be easy for you, and I won't be part of this stupid scheme they have to hook us up as part of this deal"

"Sophie, its ok, leave your parents to me, ok, "Ty said, "I will handle it, but it is good to know that you and I are on the same page, "

She smiled and stepped forward, her arms outstretched as she gave Ty a gentle hug, "you are one in a million Ty Borden, if… you were single, and I didn't have Ryan, I may just have been tempted"

Ty chuckled and hugged her back, relieved in the knowledge that she too was not playing this game. Edward and Bastion entering the room via the back patio and smiling when they saw the embrace.

"Sophie, "Edward said, making his daughter jump as little and back away from Ty, "you going into Sunburst with your mother or have you and Ty got plans,"

Sophie looked at Ty and rolled her eyes, seeing his similar smile, "actually dad, I'm going back to my room to call Ryan and see how his gig went last night"

Ty grinned but hid it with his hand, Edwards face cool as his daughter threw Ty a goodbye smile and headed towards the guest wing.

"shes got this friend, whos a rock musician no less, " Edward said, his voice one of dislike and contempt.

"useless young man who has no prospects or ….I wish she would mix with a better class of people,"

Ty rubbed his jaw, not liking the condemnation but deciding to hold his words, it would not help him right now to get offside with Edward. And Sophie seemed quite capable of handling her father alone.

"well, if you're not busy with my daughter, then I would possibly like to talk to you about Dimond Spur"

Ty nodded and looked at Bastion, "ok, is there a problem"

"no, there's no problem, "Edward said, as he came over to Ty who watched him closely, "I simply want to see the operation my self, "

Ty rubbed his face, looking a little confused, " Um... Diamond Spur is in Texas Edward, "

"yes, I'm very well aware of that Ty, you asked me to come out here to see the operation you're hoping I'll buy into. That includes your association with Dimond Spur. "

Diamond Spur was a private stud based in Texas. Bastion had already secured them as a sub breeder to the main deal, with their strong bloodlines in quality warmbloods and one of their main Stallions being the purest Warmblood lineage in the USA. They had agreed to sire and stud for the next 24 months to Lucky exclusively. With all the progeny from that particular stallion, being used in the breeding programme at Montana and Alberta. This would bring in a sperate bloodline for interbreeding with Chillingworth's English stock, creating a unique family line associated mainly to Lucky and the new show jumping an eventing direction they were heading into.

"I'm not sure exactly what you're asking me, Edward?" Ty asked, his eyes on the British Stud owner as he moved across the room. Bastion now standing behind the couch where Ty had originally been sitting when he spoke to Sophie.

"I want to see the operation," Edward said plainly, "all of it, Including Dimond Spur. "

Ty looked at Bastion for assistance, not following.

"I'm sure we could arrange a quick visit, it wouldn't take long and if you really want to see meet Ross and his family, I can…."

"thankyou Bastion, I'll let my family know about our plans for tomorrow then" Edward smiled and went to walk away, turning back to Ty at the last moment "I'm looking forward to this Ty, you can give me a clearer picture of how Dimond Spur feeds into this"

Ty looked perplexed and a little alarmed, his eyes falling to Bastion as Edward walked away and out of earshot.

"what was THAT!" he demanded, "when was it ever on the cards for us to take him to Texas?"

"Look, it will be a quick visit, one to two days at best. " Bastion said, seeing Ty's annoyance and knowing that if Ty bailed again, it wasn't going to look good at all. "we can fly out tomorrow morning, give them a quick tour and then a dinner in Housten maybe then fly back say Saturday"

Ty rubbed his face, "I can't do that Bas, I already told you I planned to fly back home on Friday morning!" his eyes were filled with worry now, "I promised Amy, I'd be home for Christmas"

"you will be, "Bastion countered, "just not Friday ok, Christmas isn't until Tuesday, I'll make sure we are back by then?"

Ty turned away, "I promised her Bastion, I can't break that!"

"well you also promised to see this deal through, and you CAN'T break that, not now, there's too much money riding on it. "Bastion came over to Ty looking rather full on now. "this is your deal Ty, and you are needed to see it through, I have tried to take the reins for you, but Chillingworth isn't buying it. He basically told me yesterday that if he didn't see this through with you the deal was off. "

"that's because he's trying to sell his daughter to me !, "Ty growled, "I won't be held to ransom like this Bastion. I will walk him through the deal, but he doesn't need me to hold his hand in Texas while he checks out a stock line. "

"Ty, look, I don't want to speak out of turn here ok, But I don't think you have much choice really,"

Ty ran his hands through his hair, trying to sort out the mess of schedules that now filled his troubled mind. He had promised Amy he would be home by Friday. The weekend before Christmas was to be there's to spend together. Now this visit to Texas, although needed was jeopardizing it.

Chillingworth had a right to see the stock control and breeding lines in Texas, but Ty hadn't expected to have to extend the visit to include a site visit.

"come on Brother, we need you, Lucky needs you, Amy will understand. You'll be back by Sunday at the worst"

Ty looked at the floor, not knowing what to do at all now "His green eyes searching his heart and soul for the correct solution.

"ok! set it up, we fly out tomorrow morning for Texas and then I'm out as of Saturday night, you got it"

"brilliant," Bastion smiled, "you won't regret this Ty, once this is done and dusted, the revenue alone will make it worth its while, "he shook Ty's reluctant hand, feeling the tension within his young boss.

"this is the right decision Ty, trust me"

Ty nodded and headed for the stairway behind him.

"I'll sort it now, ok, leave it to me" Bastion called after him "I'll book the jet and make the reservations, "

Ty nodded and turned away, his mind now on the Skype call he was about to make. His heart heavy with concern on how he was going to tell Amy that yet again had to change his promise to her.

* * *

to be continued


	106. The Prodigal Son Chapter 106

_**A/N: As requested :)**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews.**_

 _ **Ty copped quite a beating last chapter from you guys lol. And I kinda feel that was my fault for closing off the chapter where I did.**_

 _ **I actually cut the chapter in half to post it, as it was more like two chapters in one when it was written.**_

 _ **So here is the other half and a little more.**_

 _ **Hopefully he has been redeemed somewhat in this chapter...;)**_

 _ **Glad your all enjoying the read and I look forward to all your comments. Love to you all..**_

 **Chapter 106**

Ty let his head rest against the plush leather of the jets seating, it had been a long three days and his mind was in a dark place. The hum of the engine soothed his troubled thoughts somewhat, the rumble making him forget about how out of control he actually felt.

Diamond Spur, Texas, all of it, was done, he had gone with Bastion and Edward to inspect the subsidiary venture as promised. Showing the English mogul around the stud property and introducing him to the owner and operator. He seemed suitably impressed by the operation, and the deal seemed to be progressing as expected. With Edward now more amicable about working with them in the future. Bastion sat with Edward on the jet flight home. leaving Ty to his single seat and his private thoughts towards the tail of the jet, The two had been at odds since Ty had found out about this hidden agenda tabled by the Chillingworths but accepted by Bastion, involving Sophie. After speaking to Amy, and changing his schedule yet again to accommodate others, to which he wasn't proud of, Ty had also set a few of his own boundaries and perimeters in place.

He had insisted that Mrs. Chillingworth and her two children, that being Sophie and Chris, remain at Lucky Montana while, Bastion, Edward and himself headed for Texas. His reasoning being that although Diamond Spur was a remarkable establishment, the family would have more fun enjoying Lucky's hospitalities and finery than being dragged around inspecting horse stud facilities.

Edward had, of course, tried to counteract but Ty had not allowed a refusal, Sophie helping him out by pushing to remain at the ranch house herself, Chris also looking forward to going through Ty's extensive blue ray movie selection in the basement theatre room.

Ty shut his eyes, rubbing them slowly as the jet flew on, it would be another few hours before they touched down in Montana, and Ty was now well and truly over, playing the perfect host. His conversation with Amy replaying again and again in his head. She had played down her disappointment, he had seen it in those beautiful blue eyes as she nodded and told him it was ok that he once again couldn't do what he promised her. His Friday arrival now well and truly off the cards.

This was not what he wanted, this was not how he had aspired to spend his Christmas. And yet again he found himself doing what others wanted, for the betterment of the company instead of himself or his relationship.

He felt like he had once again let himself be manipulated. He was furious with himself for not only seeing it but allowing it to happen. That anger, that personal disappointment making him feel sick inside. Amy needed him, she was counting on him and he had let others control his actions and guide his path.

Ty took a long deep breath, his mind going back to the days he had spent with Amy rebuilding their love and their trust. This was all so wrong, the last few days had shown him how much he wasn't the man that Lucky, the board, Bastion needed him to be. Bastions comment about him having morals had resonated with the young CEO. He did have morals, he did believe that doing the right thing, the just thing, the honest thing was how you should live your life. So why, was he now sitting on a jet plane, miles away from the woman he loved and needed the most in the world, playing a game by rules he knew to be wrong for a win he didn't actually want or desire anymore.

He rubbed his face, the weight of it all so heavy now on his shoulders. His explanation to Amy, although honest, now sounding contrite and pathetic. How? he thought to himself, how could he agree to be so deceptive? Stand back and allow Bastion's and Edward's conditions to stand. Even if Sophie was innocent in this, why would he want to pretend, to create a falsehood, to agree to something he knew in his heart was wrong? He somehow had placated himself with the notion that it was ok, as long as he didn't cross that line. He could play the game but keep it within the realms of safety. But with each passing moment and he spent with Edward and his business ideals, he felt the sickening feeling in his gut grow.

Ty looked towards the small cabin window, the blue sky, white clouds somehow making him feel closer to Heartland and home. He was adrift, he was in decision free fall with Lucky, with Bastion, with all of it and the more he tried to justify his commitment to Lucky and to getting this deal, his deal, through. The more he realized he had lost sight of the bigger plan. The reason why he wanted to take Lucky in a new direction. He closed his eyes again, feeling the annoyance inside of him, turn into a deeper need, a driving force to set it right. To be the man, that Amy knew him to be. The man she loved, and the man she was proud of.

Ty's hand clenched the arm of his chair, his head spinning through his annoyances as he felt someone take a seat next to him, He opened his eyes to see Bastion offer him a drink, a whiskey, to which he politely refused.

"we should touch down in an hour or so, "Bastion said, as long as the weather holds, there are reports of heavy snow cover at Toole County Airport, we may need to redirect to Cutbank"

Ty covered his face and ran his hand across his now stubbled chin. "Brilliant, just brilliant"

"come on man, its one more day at best, we can hire a few rooms, get some dinner" Bastion laughed, his joviality angering his young employer.

"When we get to Cutbank or Toole, I'm done, do you hear me!" Ty snapped, "this was a mistake, I should never have let you talk me into this…"

"Ty, stop stressing, you know it's the only way we will get Edward to…its not real, brother, it's just playing the game."

"enough! Ok, "Ty growled, "I've had it, "

Ty's voice was low but filled with anger at his 2IC.

"settle Ty, you need to relax, I told you, all you have to do is learn how to play along and…."

"No Bastion, "Ty cut back, turning in his plush chair so he could see his counterpart head on. "When I took this company on, I wanted to do my father proud, I wanted to show him, that I could make it work, that there was another way, that it didn't have to be filled with deception and underhanded dealings. I wanted to make it what he wanted it to be, what he couldn't do himself"

"yes, and you are ! you just got to toughen up that skin of yours Ty, that's why you got me, to help you, to do the dirty work "

"that's just it Bastion, I hired you, because I knew you were experienced, you had a way about you that made me think I could learn from you, ….that I could trust you, I thought you saw things the same way I did, that you, like me, wanted Lucky to be more than what it was, what it had become."

"I do Ty, I do… I'm on your side, I always have been, this is just how it works Ty, this is the business world, you are never going to survive if you don't start to play the get an idea of how to play the game"

Bastion was a little perplexed at Ty's tirade at him. He thought this had been settled, Ty had agreed to be nice to Sophie, honor the internship and let the rest of the cards fall where they may. Bastion knew, once the deal was signed, and Edward was on board, it would be business as usual. So, he was unsure as to why Ty all of a sudden seemed to be arcing again.

"You need to let me do my job Ty, as you said, you hired me for my expertise and my experience, so…. instead of fighting me all the time, how about you listen and take my advice… I know what I'M doing, I've run companies like this before"

Ty rubbed his face, his eyes burrowing into Bastions as he cleared his throat and made sure he was heard. "Your DON'T run Lucky Bastion!. I do! and this is not the first time I've had to pull you up for overstepping me and my authority!"

"I told you I'd handle it, Ty, "Bastion retorted, "this is my thing, its what I do, let me win this for you"

"I don't want you to HANDLE this, I'm not a kid Bastion, "Ty warned,

"with all due respect Ty, "Bastion said, his voice now low too, his placating smile gone "you need to stop acting like one then"

An uneasy silence fell between the two men as Ty swallowed and held his stare "watch it, Bas, I may respect you, and appreciate your input, and your loyalty, But don't let that cloud the fact that I am the CEO, that I make the decisions when it comes to partners and mergers and that you …Bastion Knight…. work for me!"

Bastion fell silent, his eyes on his drink as he finished his gin. Nodding quietly to himself, Ty's words hanging in the air around him. "fair enough, you're the boss, you're in charge, " he said soflty, his face a little rattled by Ty's dressing down, but he wore it well. "so, Ty Borden, CEO…man in charge, whats our next move"

Ty ignored the glib comment from his second in charge and decided to lay it all on the line. This was his company, this was his life, his vision, and he was over being walked over and tapped on the head like a good little boy who simply signed the cheques and didn't ask questions.

"I'm resubmitting the Chillingworth deal," Ty said calmly, "I've got some amendments of my own, and …."

"Ty! we nearly have him over the line! if you resubmit, you're basically going back to the drawing board!" Bastion could not believe what he was hearing. Ty's sudden overstep and need to take the management side of the company over again was putting a spanner in the works of a deal that Bastion had put a lot of time and effort into securing. This late interference, in Bastions eyes, could cost rather than benefit Lucky.

"No!" Ty continued, "I wrote the original prospectus, it was my idea to go into warmbloods and jumpers. And I am staying true to that first outline, "

Bastion shook his head, "so your renigging on the amendments, is that what you're saying ?" He rubbed his face, looking worried, "you will screw the deal if you don't honor those counters, Ty! Edward has made that very clear"

"bullshit!" Ty said, "he was happy with the original offer in its first form, these amendments only came into play after the first negotiation meeting !"

"which you didn't attend! you bailed remember! you left it up to me to secure, with your blessing, your exact words being, just get it across the line!" Bastion was getting frustrated now, not liking where this was going.

"Ok! I get it, that was a mistake, I screwed up. I couldn't attend that meeting, so by rights, instead of sending you in my stead, I should have canceled and booked the meet for another time. " Ty saw the annoyance in Bastions eyes so decided to elaborate. "I know you only did what I asked you to do, but I should never have allowed that to happen in the first place. You did what you thought was right, but I won't compromise myself, or my company for the sake of one deal. No matter how important it is. If I had been aware of those amendments, I would never have agreed to them in the first place."

"so ….this is all because of the Sophie thing isn't it. Christ Ty, you really need to stop overthinking this…I didn't ask you to sleep with her, I asked you to entertain her. Make her happy, use that god-given, charm of your father's that you've inherited and make her smile a bit. I've heard your dad didn't have an issue with playing the host, using that charisma and Borden spark to get the job done. Why is that so hard!"

Tys eyes narrowed "Firstly, I am not now, or ever before anything like my father!.. you Bastion, had no right to agree to any such thing, not without speaking to me first in person. I don't care if its the business way, or if my so-called morals and sense of decency get in the way. I don't do business that way. No now, not ever!"

"Ty! will you stop and think, you told Amy right, she understands it's not real! Your all good….why are you fighting this, all you need to do is….."

"enough! I don't care ok, it's not happening, and if you keep pushing me like this, I'll be rethinking your position as my 2IC. I need someone I can trust, someone I know understands me and what I stand for. And right now, at this moment, I'm not getting this from you at all!" Ty looked away, calming himself, and trying to slow his heartbeat "I can't work with you if I don't trust you Bastion, I need to know you've got my back"

Bastion took a moment to regroup too, Ty's threat no going unheard. "ok…look, I'm sorry, what do you want me to do….this is your company, your call, …..Whatever you decide, is fine by me, and I do have your back, all the way, I promise you"

Ty swallowed and looked back at his 2IC, "I will talk to Edward myself about the deal, Sophie is more than welcome to intern at Lucky, …But not as my assistant. I don't need one and I do not think its right for her to be living in the main house either. "

Bastion nodded, not liking it, but no agreeing to it.

"I'll set her up with Luis, she can assist him with the day to day ranch management, shes more hands-on anyways, and I think she'll like working with the horses., But as she will be attending UM-Western, she can live on campus. I've also spoken to Greta, and she said Sophie could have her spare room to stay in when Sophie is at Lucky. "

"Ok, that sounds fair, but Edward really wanted her to learn the leadership role, have you mentor her, you know, guide her, show her the ropes, lead her into a possible future management role"

"No, Edward wants me and my company under his watchful eye. Sophie is a nice kid, and she's got potential, but he needs to realize that any notion he and his wife had of pairing her up with me is not only disrespectful to their daughter and Amy and my relationship with her but its also archaic and rather disturbing and I find it insulting that he would think I would even entertain such an idea. "Ty took a breath, seeing Amy's smile in his mind as he made his stance. "and let's not forget to mention that she only just turned 16 for christs sakes!"

Bastion raised his eyebrows, "I ….I didn't know that, he said she was….going to the uni so I just assumed"

"well, when you cut me out of that morning tour and left me to babysit, which I might add, Im still not all that happy about, Sophie and I kinda got to talking, and she explained to me that she is a fast track student, she's graduating a year early, top of her glass or something,"

Bastion looked a little woeful at the mention of his deliberate ambush of Ty's and his subsequent rejection into spending time with Sophie.

"Sorry, Ty, I shouldn't have allowed that to happen, Edward thought it would be good too. I...I just went along with it, "

"let's just forget that, for now, ok, I'm happy to continue on and put this behind us, But I warn you now Bastion, If I have to have this conversation with you again, or pull you up for overstepping me or my decisions. You….Me….this….what we have now, we are done!" he held Bastions eyes, making sure he understood, "I mean it Bastion, ….if I can't trust you...I can't work with you, I won't have traitors in my camp"

Bastion saw Ty's hand come out and accepted the shake as a final seal to Ty's newfound authority. Ty, then getting up, straightening up his shirt and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes on his 2 IC as he gave him a steady but accomplished smile, "we good? or am I going to regret my decision to give you another chance?"

"yes boss, 100%, we're good, you won't regret it"

* * *

The Lucky company Jet was diverted and hit the tarmac at Cut Bank International Air Port. The powder there, heavy but not as bad as Toole. As soon as the party disembarked and entered the terminal. Ty had his phone to his ear, He walked quickly, his eyes looking out the large windows as he approached the booking counter.

"Hey, is there any flights out, commercial this afternoon?" he asked, the mobile still buzzing at his ear as he waited for a connection on the line.

The pretty lady before him looked at her computer screen smiling at him every now and then as she realized who he was. "Um, sorry Mr. Borden, we are booked solid till the morning? I can reserve you a seat then? First class?"

"economy? I'm ok with that if there's a seat today?" he pushed, Bastion looking at him in disbelief, as to was Edward.

"Sorry Sir, no, there's only two flights going out today, headed for Calgary are booked out, "

"Ty, we can take the jet tomorrow, the weather should have cleared by then, "Bastion whispered, seeing the desperate look in Tys eyes.

"Calgary," Edward asked, looking confused, "can't we just hire a car and drive back to Sunburst?"

Ty turned around, a little annoyed, "I'm sorry Edward, I will not be returning to Lucky Montana with you and Bastion. As I explained before, I have a prior engagement to attend and I've already pushed my plans back once already. I will not be doing it again"

"So…your leaving, mid-deal, without even talking this through," Edward said, his tone dry. "you change the prospectus on me, mid-flight I might add, refuse my daughter the chance to learn from you and now your disappearing?"

Ty's phone picked up, so Ty raised his finger to Edward to hold his comment as he turned away. Talking the call, he was desperate to make.

"Hey, "

"Hey, Ty? I can barely hear you? Where are you?" Amy said, the static on the line making his voice faint and crackly.

"Um. I'm in er…CutBank" he said into the phone, his smile twisting his lip, her voice making him instantly feel more like himself.

"CutBank?" she said, "why….I thought you were going to Texas?"

"Um. Yeah," he laughed, "I did, but now I'm in Cut Bank and its snowing real bad, so….I'm trying to get a flight out but….I may not get it until the morning "

"oh….the snowstorm, it was on the news" Amy agreed, "ok, well, that's ok, I'll see you tomorrow then"

Ty's eyes looked downcast, "Yeah I suppose, But I wanted to ….I just wanted to be back today, I….I'm so sorry"

"Ty, its ok, you can't help the weather, "Amy soothed, his voice sounding so down and heavy.

"I know, But I said Friday and then ….I ….now it looks like It will be Sunday, and I wanted to ….This is just typical… nothing ever goes to…."

"Sunday is ok" she smiled, trying to ease his mind, "you'll be back before Christmas, that's all that matters"

He shut his eyes, loving her for understanding, "I'll make this up to you, I promise, I….I won't ever allow work to ….to get in the way like this again"

"Ty, you have to work, you can't just turn your back on the company and your job, not for me. "

"I promise you, Amy, I will be there ok, even if I have to hire a sled and husky team. I will BE THERE"

Amy giggled, picturing Ty mushing up the drive on a sled with husky dogs.

"stay safe, and I'll see you tomorrow ok, I love you, "she yelled into the phone,

"AMY? "Ty called, the line crackling, "Amy?. I...I love you !..."

"TY?..."She called, hearing broken syllables and static, the line finally giving away with his faint voice saying what she thought was he loved her too.

* * *

It was late Saturday night when the three men, still in the same clothes they had flown out from Texas in that morning sat in a quaint little restaurant bar and bistro in Cut Bank. Now supporting heavy coats due to the inclement weather, they sat at a small table, waiting for their dinner orders to come.

Ty had spoken to Edward on the plan about his amendments to the proposal, Bastion, for the first time taking a back seat and not challenging his young CEO. Edward, a little taken aback by Ty's sudden forcefulness and outspokenness. His opinion of the young man now changing slightly from easily lead to defiantly in charge and control.

They ate their meals, exchanging light banter and chatter, Ty opting for a beer and steak, With Edward watching his eyes as they talked about indiscriminate things.

As the night pulled to a close, Ty said his goodnights, leaving Edward with a copy of the proposal ( with penned amendments to the amendments) Bastion not challenging him but smiling softly in agreeance to his forwardness.

"I'm not happy with this Ty, I have to be honest, I'm getting the feeling your not as committed to this partnership as you originally portrayed. "

Ty pulled on his coat, his eyes filled with tired purpose and unwavering stability. "I'm as committed as I will ever be Edward, the amendments are nothing more than what I discussed with you on the plane. I'll get my lawyers to type them up for you in the next few days and send them through, but they won't change, not from what is now written there, I want this partnership to go through, But I will not compromise my standing or the companies standing in achieving it. "

"And my daughter,? what do I tell her?" Edward cut back, trying the guilt card,

"You tell her that I am happy to offer her an internship in equestrian and horse care studies at Lucky Montana, that being inclusive on accommodation and lodgings with a trusted employee who will watch out for her."Ty smiled,

"working with your manager, and not you? "Edward asked, looking annoyed,

"Luis had years of experience, and will be a great mentor, he actually taught me most of what I know about the ranch and how it works, "Ty explained,

"and if she asks why you refused her?"

"I didn't refuse her Edward, I have given her an opportunity that any young up and comer in the equestrian field would jump at, "Ty smiled holding his position. Seeing Edward look at his plate for a moment and then back up at him as he buttoned his long coat.

"the rest of the deal, the breakdown, the prices the conditions? You changed the bulk of what we agreed on back at the start. I'm not sure if Chillingworth is benefiting that much now. You have changed the perimeters Ty's, and I think you maybe need to talk this through with Bastion, what your offering is rather unrealistic. Maybe he should give you some pointers?"

Ty smiled a large smile, his chest puffing slightly as he swigged down the last of his beer,

"The proposal is as it stands, Lucky would be happy to sign you and Chillingworth on as a partner in our soon to be warmblood program. But please don't think that Lucky or I am reliant on your agreeance or business. You Edward, and Chillingworth approached me, remember, you need this deal just as much if not more than we do. So….If you choose to pass, that is fine, I'm sure, we can find another investor in the field who would be happy to take your place. "Ty shook Edwards' hand and stepped away from the table, "oh, and Bastion is my 2IC, and although he has taken point on this deal for me, please be assured, moving forward, any decision of amendment or negotiation, will solely be with me… Have a great night gent, I have an early flight in the morning "

Edward looked at Bastion and then at Ty as he gave them a salute and grabbed his bag, his steps purposeful and confident as he headed out of the bar to his waiting cab.

* * *

"Amy, " Lou called, seeing her sister come out of her room and pull her sweater up her arms to fight off the chill,

"Yes, Lou?"

"I'm going into town to get some supplies for Christmas lunch, you want to come too?"

"Um, yeah I suppose so, I have an apt with Doctor Hunter at 11, are you ok to wait for me?" Amy asked, her hair now brushed and soft around her features.

"Oh yes, of course, I have some last minute Christmas shopping to do anyway so Im fine with going into Calgary"

Amy smiled at her sister as she grabbed a coffee cup and filled it up, her grandfather coming into the kitchen behind her,

"moring" he gruffed, his voice a little horse as he rubbed his mustache,

"Morning Grandpa "Amy smiled, "you want a coffee"

He nodded yawning slightly as he sat down. Lisa joining them and pulling up a seat next to her husband.

"you heard from Ty? "Jack asked, knowing he was supposed to return on Friday, but that plans had changed.

"um yeah, yesterday, he called, he's at Cut Bank,"

"Cut Bank?" Jack chuckled, "what's he doing there?"

"seems the jet got diverted due to the snow storm, otherwise he would have been back yesterday"

"I heard about that storm, most of the airports had to divert flights" Lisa agreed,

"he should be on his way now, or very soon" Amy continued, "he sounded rather fed up actually, I'm a little worried the meeting didn't go the way he was hoping it would,"

"well, that Chillingworth guy sounds like a piece of work," Lou said, "and Bastion, don't even get me started on him" her face filled with dislike, Amy had told her sister about her discussion with Ty, and the Sophie agenda.

"I hope for his sake its all going to go ahead, I know how much effort he put into that prospectus. "Lisa said, her lips now on her coffee cup.

"you can't be serious Lisa, are you condoning that vile man's behavior? he pretty much tried to sell his daughter to Ty as part of the deal!" Lou looked disgusted, the thought of such business deals still being peddled made her skin crawl,

"No. I didn't mean it like that, I mean the actual offer before all this other stuff came into play, Ty had worked hard on this deal, Lucky needs it, it would be a shame for it to all fall apart now because of one mans stupid ideas"

"well, I suppose we will all find out once he returns, "Jack smiled, pulling his old body up and putting his cup on the sink.

* * *

"Ty? Ty? Is that you?" Amy called into the phone, the static making it next to impossible to hear him.

"Amy? ….AMY!" Ty rubbed his eyes in annoyance, he stopped around in the snow outside the small hotel, holding his phone up in the air trying to get a better connection "AMY! hello?"

"Ty? "

"Amy! hey, ok there you are, hey Hi?," his smile alive as he voice finally came through, "I ..I thought I'd lost you again there for a second"

"I take it the storm is holding on?" Amy asked, Lou, looking over at her as they drove along the winter road. Amys hopes of Ty returning starting to fade.

"yeah, the airport is closed, "Ty said flatly, his boots crunch through the powder that fell around him. His body bracing against the cold. He was in his long dark wool coat, and a heavy long tee and jeans. His hair peppered with snow drift as he squinted against the chill. He was annoyed, agitated and disappointed. His plans now starting to fall like winter leaves around his feet.

"Ty?" Amy said, hearing the silence on the line, knowing what it meant, and trying her hardest not to let her own disappointment in the situation be heard in her voice.

"I'm sorry Amy," he said, his eyes closed as he looked up into the winter sky, the cold wind biting at his face as he took shelter near the hotel's verandah overhang. "I ….I don't think I'm going to get back like I promised,"

"Its ok, Ty, you can't help the weather, it's not your fault the airport is closed. " Lou gave her a supportive smile, seeing her sisters face fall in disappointed defeat.

"But….But I promise you, "He cut back, "I said I'd be home and….this is …..I hate this!"

"all you can do is wait until the airport opens and then get that jet in the sky, " Amy called back,

Ty nodded to himself, watching as a few people came out of the hotel and walked quickly to a waiting cab. His eyes contemplating other options. "The jets been grounded, too windy for a small plane and the snow cover would screw the engines. But I'm on the waiting list for a commercial flight, an as soon as they are cleared, I'm there"

Amy smiled, hearing the hopefulness in his tone, he was trying to show her that all was not lost, that if it was at all possible, he would make it back to her. He hadn't given up.

He listened to the line, the sound of Lou in the background and the hum of the trucks engine making him curious, "you out? Be careful ok, the road will be icy"

Amy smiled, here he was stranded in the middle of a snowstorm, with no avenue of getting out and he was worried about her being out on icy roads. "its not too bad up here at the moment, its cold, and it's a mild fall, but the suns out and the sky is clear,"

Ty chuckled, "lucky you! I feel like a popsicle! I can't feel my nose anymore, but if I go inside, I lose connection"

Amy laughed, pushing her shoulders back into the seat of the truck as Lou continued on. "I miss you?"

"Oh Amy, I miss you too, more than I ever thought was possible" he replied.

"well, we will just have to make up for it when you finally get back then?"

Ty smiled, his cheeks aching as he did, "most definitely "

"hows the deal going? Did you sort it out with Mr. Chillingworth" Amy asked, hedging her bets, "and this Sophie girl? Is that all handled?"

Ty looked to the footpath, walking along the front of the building, trying to keep warm. "I think so, I told him it's not on, that Sophie could intern with us but not in the way he wants. I think he got the message, well I'm hoping he did,"

"And…Bastion? Have you talked to him"?

"um I kinda didn't talk, more like instructed, "Ty replied,

"how did he take that?" Amy heard the tone and knew that must have been a difficult discussion for Ty to have with the man he relied on so heavily.

"Um…well, I was open and honest, told him how I feel, and what I expected, he was a bit shocked I think, but I suppose time will tell, "Ty rubbed his cold face, "I don't think he expected me to challenge him"

"well….you are the boss? It's your company? He has to respect that" Amy explained,

Ty nodded, agreeing with her, "thank you"

"what for?"

"for understanding all of this crap, I …I don't think I could get through any of this without you," His smile dropped, as he kicked a large block of semi-set snow over the curbside. "I….I don't think Im cut out for this high-flying business tycoon world at all, Bastion keeps telling me I let my morals and my nice guy persona get in the way"

Amy curled her lip, hearing the self-doubt in her lover's voice. He was second-guessing himself again, worried now his actions had been too harsh.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Bastion, he's amazing at what he does with Lucky, but he also can be a dick, I've seen it. You've seen it, he gets this tunnel vision when he's after something and I have to say, it's kinda scary when he gets like that, he doesn't care about anything, but getting what he's after."

"most of the profits and deals we have squared away over the last six months are because of him Amy, he gets it's done. The one I was in charge of, the only one, has turned into a nightmare! "He rubbed his now damp hair, the snow dust falling away from his gloved hand. "I'm not him, I ….I…I can't do what he does"

"that's a good thing, Ty, I wouldn't want you to be like Bastion, he is ruthless and cutthroat. Your right, that's not you, that's not who you are or what you stand for. You should be proud of that, not ashamed!" Amy looked over at Lou as she watched her, hearing the conversation and feeling for the young man on the other side of the line.

Ty shut his eyes, "I'm trying Amy, I really am, I just….I just seem to keep …and this Sophie thing, I….I should have….its just ….all wrong. I can't be who they want me to be, who I'm supposed to be. it's not me!" Ty rolled his lip, he needed her, he needed her arms around him, her warmth and her support. Amy grounded him, made it all easier to navigate, and he needed her as his compass now. More than ever.

"hang in there babe, you did the right thing, you stood your ground, you set it right, "Amy soothed, "I don't care who they think you should be, you are perfect as you are Ty, just trust in yourself and what you know is right, I know you will be great!, I love you!"

Ty smiled, those words, her support was all he really needed, "I love you too," he looked back towards the hotel's main doors, seeing Bastion come through the exit way and hold eye contact with him. "Um. I got to go, Amy, Bas is here and I need to see if these flights are back up and running "

"Ok, you go…and I'll see you….um…whenever, "Amy called, Ty's movement towards the other side of the building making the line crackle out of connection again.

"I love you, you stay safe, see ya" he called, the line dropping as Amy went to respond.

"he is doing ok?" Lou asked, knowing from what she heard that it was probably the later,

"he's ok, I guess, they are still snowed in, and well, he…" she looked at her sister, knowing she had heard the exchange.

"you are amazing, you know that? He's lucky to have you," Lou smiled,

Amy smiled back at her, appreciating the compliment, "he just gets a little, you know, I was just trying to help him…."

Lou grinned, her eyes back on the road as they drove along. " as I said, he's lucky to have you"

* * *

"Amy, how are you, your looking well?" Doctor Hunter motioned to her seat across from her in her office on the 9th floor.

"Im good Jillian, " Amy smiled, her warm woolen cardigan around her body keeping out the outside cold. Lou had dropped her off at her appointment, heading out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. The Sunday trading hours making it a perfect time to buy those last few gifts.

"so, how has the week been, " Jillian asked, her smile warm and inviting as always.

"its been, good, Ty's in Montana, on business, he….he should be home today or tomorrow, depending on the weather"

"how is that going? With him away? "

"um…its ….its ok, I miss him, but….I get he's got to work and…"

"and?"

"I …I "Amy fell silent, not wanting to voice it.

"Amy?" the doctor pushed,

"I just miss him, and wish he didn't need to work out of Montana"

"separation between couples can be hard, in normal circumstances. Relationships, as you know can suffer when one partner works away. But a working away relationship can also grow stronger from this kind of swing shift existence. To make this work, it takes trust, deep commitment and mutual respect from both you and Ty, and most of all communication needs to stay open between you, that's what makes it into a real partnership and not just a casual thing. "

Amy nodded, taking Jillian's advice. "we talk every day, and he's honest about what's going on, I…I just know he also does better when we are together, it's just hard….you know"

"let me ask you a question? "Jillian said, her hands clasp on her lap, "do you see your connection with Ty as a relationship or a partnership? Or both?"

Amy chewed her lip, considering the question "um….a relationship? And we are partners, so….maybe um…"

"ok, let's look up the definition of both then shall we, "Doctor Hunter pulled up her tablet and started typing, "ok, according to Wikipedia an interpersonal relationship is a strong, deep, or close association or acquaintance between two or more people that may range in duration from brief to enduring "

Amy nodded in agreement, accepting the description.

"a partnership is –" the doctor typed again "A Partnership presents the involved parties with special challenges that must be navigated into an agreement. Overarching goals, levels of give-and-take, areas of responsibility, lines of authority and succession, how success is evaluated and distributed, and often a variety of other factors must all be negotiated."

"ok, …." Amy said soflty, seeing traits in both descriptions in her relationship with Ty.

"I suppose the difference is, that in a Partnership there is, negotiation, agreement, and communication between the affected parties. Which allows both to have their say, be heard, respected with a consensus being reached between them. A relationship is an organic life form which evolves. Like a plant, it needs to be nourished and appreciated, as much as respected. "

"I. I think we have that, we can talk things through, come to a decision that suits both of us" Amy interjected.

"A mature relationship comes from negotiated agreements, compromises and 'give and take', and let's not forget, laughter, fun, and enjoyment from being part of each others' lives. Both you and Ty should never take that for granted, nor lose yourselves or who you are. "

Amy nodded, "we try not too, he called me today, on the way in, I ….I could tell he was struggling a little. But….I…. we talked it through, made it ok"

Doctor Jillian smiled over her glasses, "so let's get back to the question? Is what Ty and you have a relationship? Or a partnership or both?" Jillian held Amy's gaze, waiting for her answer "remembering that a partnership is where both parties have their share in a joint chosen interpersonal relationship which is real togetherness. "

"I think we… we have a little of one and some of the other, well, we try too, …it isn't always perfect, and at times I think we both lose our way, but we…we seem to find our way back…together, as one" Amy replied.

"so… from what you have said, I'd say you see it as both? Is that right?"

Amy nodded, "yes, is that good?"

Doctor Jillian laughed soflty, "well it's not bad, there's no real right or wrong here Amy, " she looked back at her tablet, "how do you see Ty, what his role in your relationship?"

Amy looked confused, not quite following the question. "he's…hes my fiancé "

"yes, he is, but let's take that title away for a moment. When you think of Ty and his place in this relationship, this partnership that you have described to me. What comes to mind.?"

Amy rubbed her thumb along the palm of her hand, trying to look past the title that Ty held. "Um, he's my…my …I love him, he … he is strong, and he supports me. I know I'm safe when I with him. And when he's gone, I feel this ache to have him back by my side. He's loyal, he's not perfect, he's made mistakes, but I know in my heart, that he loves me, that he would do anything for me." She smiled to herself as she twisted her ring, "he's my other half, I..i don't feel whole without him"

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions now Amy, and I want you to think about your answers carefully before you respond ok can you do that? " Doctor Hunter scrolled through her tablet again finding her next activity list and looked up at Amy as she started to read " When thinking of you and Ty, is commitment an issue for you in this relationship?"

Amy shook her head, responding straight away to the question, "no...I am committed to Ty and I know in my heart he is committed to me and making this work."

"So, You both have an understanding, and it's one you're both dedicated to? "

Amy nodded.

"Do You both have the same goals in mind?" Jillian asked.

"um, goals, you mean in general or?" Amy queried.

"Do You both want the same things from life? or do you both bicker over who gets their way.?"

"urgh, we …sometimes don't agree? But…. We …we both want, … to be together, I know that, we both want to find our way back, back to what we had." Amy's voice was a little softer now, a little less confident. She squeezed her hands together. The questions making her delve deeper into her mind, into her beliefs that were her and Ty together.

" So, It's just understood, between you ?" Jillian pushed, "you both want it, and you both understand that there are no ulterior goals on the table,"

Amy nodded. "yes, all I've ever wanted is to be with him, I've never felt so strongly about someone before"

"Things are pretty even between the two of you then?" Jillian asked. Seeing Amy's unsure look, " let me put it another way, it isn't just one person giving and another taking; it's an even partnership. You both know what you're expected to contribute, and you contribute it."

"yes. "Amy gave a small smile "definitely"

"Neither of You stonewall, discredit, or deal with one another passive-aggressively?" Jillian questioned. "These behaviors are inherently toxic to any type of relationship, and a real partnership with someone cannot exist if either of you does this. If you can't talk things out or feel safe around your each other, then you can't call them your partner." She smiled, and looked Amy straight in the eyes "so…Do you feel safe around Ty? can you talk about anything with him?"

Amy took a deep breath and didn't hesitate "yes, Ty is my safe place, I know that in here" she placed her hand on her heart, the action making Doctor Hunter nod and smile.

"ok, let's move one," she said, "Do you feel Ty has your back career-wise, and you show him the same support in his career endeavors?"

"Ty has always let me be who I am, he knows how much my job and Heartland means to me. "Amy replied.

"So he's your biggest cheerleader and does what it takes to ensure you succeed? Similarly, you're in his corner, supporting him too."

"yes, very much so, "Amy smiled.

"Ok, arguments, or discussions?" Jillian asked, "what do you think better describes you and Ty?"

Amy instantly looked down, her fingers wrapped around each other again. A small smile playing on her bottom lip. "we need to work on this part I think"

The doctor chuckled, nodding, "I agree, when you two want to talk things through, you need to ensure emotions don't go into overdrive. We need to try and control the shouting, screaming, the blowups. You both need to focus on and work toward a mutual compromise. If things can't be compromised on, then you come up with a way to make it work between you.,"

Amy smiled a larger smile, "that makes sense, Ty said we need to listen more, I sort of agree with him now "

" At times, are you able to communicate things between each other with just a look. A lock of the eye? That gets the message through?"

Amy nodded, "its like he knows what I'm thinking sometimes."

" that's a very good sign Amy, it's healthy, that's a sign you really are on the same wavelength. You're not just lovers — you're best friends." Jillian explained.

"Yes, Jillian, he means the world to me."

"Ok Amy, you told me in our other sessions that you consider Ty your best friend as well as the love of your life, You legitimately enjoy his company, even on the roughest and hardest of days. You feel like you can talk to him about anything, even things that would be difficult for most couples to tackle."

Amy nodded again, her eyes welling slightly, the doctors summary making her see how deeply she loved Ty and needed him in her world, in her life.

"When we are together, I now know I can say anything to Ty, knowing that he won't judge me for it. If I bring up a concern, I know he will hear me out and try to work it out with me. I….I try my best to be understanding back, but we both don't always listen, we let our emotions get the better of us. But I'm fine with returning this openness to him because I see the worth in us now, I know how much the relationship means to both of us." Amy was sitting forward in her chair, her eyes big and blue as a clarity came over her as she spoke. They were by no means perfect, they both had work to do to bring them back onto the same page. But for the first time in weeks, these questions where making he realize that what Ty and she had, was definitely worth fighting for. She wanted it back, all of it, she wanted him back, she wanted him completely and fully now.

That black shadow that had surrounded her since the assault, keeping her distant and secluded from him, was fading away. Ty was her soulmate, the love she held for him, be it scary at times and all-consuming was something she needed and wanted in her life. Not just as a friend, or, a support service, but as her lover and her partner. That fear, she had felt, now had turned into determination for Amy, determination to reclaim her life, her love and her intimacy with the man she held so deeply in her heart.

"So, I ask again Amy, how do you see Ty in your relationship?" Doctor Jillian moved back seeing Amy's face now register the question and for the first time give a pure and honest answer.

"Ty is a part of me," Amy said "He's the James to my Jesse. I'm the Bonnie to his Clyde. We are partners in crime, " she giggled " and I couldn't imagine going through this life without him by my side".

"The two of you always have incredible adventures then," Jillian asked, "both in and out of the bedroom.?"

Amy blushed, her smile growing as she thought about them and their past journies together.

"last time you and Ty came in to see me, I set you and Ty some parameters to follow and some activities, how has that been going?"

Amy couldn't suppress the smile that ran across her lips.

"by the look of that sparkle in your eye, your enjoying them?"

Amy nodded again, this time a little more strongly," the games, as we call them, help a lot, they have made us closer, I think. "

"that's wonderful, so your intimacy is growing?"

"Um, yes I think so, I like having Ty close now, and I think he likes the games too "

"well, that helps, his participation in this, for you and your healing is paramount," Jillian lent forward. "can I ask if you kept to the abstinence rule? Like I requested?"

Amy looked at her hands, her voice leaving her,

"Amy? "Doctor Hunter said in a quiet tone, "you know your safe to talk here, "

"we….we kept to the rule as you asked, and the games, well, they made me want too. I….I feel more attracted to him now. I…. its like that fire is back between us. "she swallowed and saw the doctor nod at her in approval. "we've pushed the line, you know, like….um played…a bit…Ty's been great, patient and caring, and I know it hasn't been easy for him to um….wait as such…"

"it's not been easy for you either Amy?"

"Yeah, but …I ….I want to now, I actually ….I actually want him to touch me again, but….but….I….I"

"not having sex available to you has increased your desire for it?" The doctor offered.

Amy nodded, her cheeks flushing, "I'm not as scared to let Ty see me anymore,"

"really? So that anxiety we talked about, over your body, in particular, your breasts? It's not as bad now?" Doctor Jillian saw Amy smile and could see that there had been a shift in the dynamic between them from what Amy was saying. This was progress. And this was a good thing for Amy and for Ty.

"I feel like…um…. I'm not …I'm not ashamed anymore" she whispered, "that fear is slowly going away, the thought of being naked, or um exposed, in front of him now, doesn't make me feel sick anymore. I…. I still have my moments, but I don't want to…pull away or …."

"that's good Amy, you have come a long way in your recovery. I'm proud of you, both of you."Jillian moved in her chair, her pen on her notepad now as she scribbled down some words, "so, your sex life now? How are you handling the closeness, are you still experiencing that fear and those negative feelings when you and Ty have sex or has that changed?"

Amy looked up, her eyes looking a little nervous, "Um….we .we haven't crossed that line yet Jillian, we stayed with the plan as you said, and then we talked about it, but, Ty had to leave and … I…. We haven't. um"

Doctor Hunter stopped and looked calmly at Amy, her eyes inquisitive but gentle. "Amy? So, you are saying that you haven't slept with Ty since the assault?"

Amy nodded, her smile dropping, "is that bad?"

"no… it's not bad, "Jillian replied to her patient gently, " and I apologize for assuming you had, that was wrong of me. You mentioned the desire to be intimate had returned for you, is that right? "

Amy looked back up," yes, I…well we….we both want too, I…know Ty does, and I…."

"and you? How do you feel about giving yourself in that way? "

"Um….I …I think I'm ready, I think about it now, and I …well, I …..I want to at least try…but…."

"But?" Jillian questioned,

"what if….What If I freeze up, or what if I let it, let us go there and I panic and can't ….What am I supposed to say to Ty if I ….If I can't ….if It takes me back there, if.. ….. he will think I don't…I don't want him"

"Amy, has Ty ever given you the impression, when you are close and in times of intimate play, that he thinks you don't want him, or you don't desire him? Or that you're not desirable to him?"

Amy shook her head,

"so. Why would you think he would feel that way about you now," Jillian took Amys hand and made her look at her "the only person who can tell you if your ready to take this step, is you, if you feel like you are and if you feel in yourself that you want to try sexual contact again, then that is your call, I'm sure Ty will support you in whatever you choose to do or not do."

"so…you think its time? You think I should at least try?" Amy asked

"there's no set timeline for this kind of thing Amy, I have had a lot of clients come through with the same anxiety and insecurities you have displayed. Some people recover quickly, others, it takes more time. "

"what do you think? Do you think I …."

"Amy, it's not my call, we have talked this through, you have shared your thoughts with me, faced your fears. If YOU feel sex is back on the cards, then that is a decision you and only you can make. Ty doesn't even have the right to answer that for you….I suppose you have to ask yourself the question. Do you want a sexual relationship with TY again?"

Amy smiled, nodding her head, "I….I think I do...I'm ready, but, I…..II just …I worry …you know "

"take your time, as I said, there's no rush Amy if you're not there yet, that is perfectly fine. I would maybe talk with Ty, see where he stands in all of this, don't just assume his feelings by his actions. Continue with the activities and if it feels right and you're both willing, then take it from there. "

Amy sat forward her smile back as she considered the doctor's words.

"Just remember your safe word and set the boundaries of what is and isn't allowed before you begin. That way, there are no surprises. I walked you and Ty through triggers and involuntary reactions, so you both know how to navigate this and support each other if they should manifest."

"thank you," Amy said, "I really couldn't have got through this without your help,"

"you don't need to thank me, Amy, this is all you, you and Ty, you both want this relationship to work right. You both want to fix the damage this traumatic event caused, so as long as you both stay true to that commitment, in each other. I have every confidence that you and Ty both have the strength to find your way " she looked up at the wall clock and clicked her pen. "and that, unfortunately, is where we are going to have to leave it today, I'll see you again after Christmas ok, "

Amy stood up and shook Jillian's hand, pulling her into a soft hug, "Merry Christmas, Jillian, "

"Merry Christmas to you too Amy, and good luck. You're a lot stronger than you realize"

* * *

"Bastion! It's not up for discussion " Ty said clearly, sipping his coffee, his hand running across the screen on his phone as he looked for whatever it was that had him so riled.

"Ok, I get it" Bastion cut back, "Edward isn't going to understand but…."

Ty looked up again, his green eyes now deep with vibrancy. "I honestly don't care, if he doesn't understand "

"But Ty! "Bastion countered,

"Drop it!" Ty warned, "I'm over being manipulated, " Ty pressed his screen and his eyes sparked a little with relief, "this is my company, my decision and I warned you yesterday, challenge me again over this and…."

"OK…" Bastion raised his hands, his gentle attempt at changing Ty's mind to head for home shot down like a world war one plane on a suicide mission. This new Ty, this strong, in charge, determined Ty wasn't going to be swayed. Bastion realized at that moment, that his role now was not to keep the young CEO in line and guide him. But to abide by his rulings and refrain from controlling him.

This was a good thing to see in Ty, Bastion knew it, it would mean he would be the leader his father envisaged. But it also caused issues. Issues that the board, we're not going to like. They had agreed to the contract with Ty, making him CEO, on the proviso that unbeknown to the young owner, Bastion would hold and guide the reins. Their faith more in Bastions credentials than Tys. But even though Bastion had encouraged Ty to take a more active role in the company, be the leader he was meant to be. He was also painfully aware, with Ty now in charge, his agenda with the board was under threat.

If he couldn't get this deal with Chillingworth over the line. They were sunk. And with Ty's obvious animosity towards Edward now. This was looking more and more under threat.

"Ty, Bastion, "Those green eyes looked up from their phone internet searching as Edward approached the small tale in the front cafe area of the hotel.

"Edward, good to see you" Bastion smiled, getting to his feet and shaking the English man's hand.

"Edward" Ty acknowledged, his smile short but accepting as he motioned towards the empty chair next to them.

" I thought you flew out at 6?" Edward asked, his smugness annoying the young CEO.

"flights were canceled," Ty said flatly,

"oh, well, it looks like your stuck here with us then, "his eyes moved to Bastion who gave a nervous smile, "I suppose that gives us a little more time to talk over this travesty you call a proposal"

Ty sighed and looked up at Edward, his expression metered, "the proposal stands Edward, as it did last night. I have given you Luckys offer and if you look at the figures you will see it's a rather lucrative one"

"but we can at least talk about it, can't we Ty, isn't that what business owners do?" Edward challenged.

"We did talk about it, and I've given you my answer. The proposal stands "Ty countered again. "if you, and I mean Chillingworth want to be the sole provider of WarmBloods and jumping stock to Lucky from the European market, then you will accept the deal. I've agreed to your terms as far as Im willing to compromise. There's really nothing more to discuss"

"and Sophie? You just ignore her wishes, my wishes for her to work with you, help her learn the business?"

"Sophie is a great kid, "Ty replied, "she is smart, she has great horse sense and I have no doubts at all she will find her way in the equestrian field. But your plan and your wives plan to somehow force a relationship between me and her? Is wrong and actually rather disrespectful on so many levels."

"I never did any such…." Edward blustered, Ty's bluntness now sending him into defense mode.

"I'm, not blind Ed, neither is your daughter for that matter, "Ty sounded back "you pushed her towards me as soon as I arrived at the ranch, as did your wife. I explained to you that I am engaged, that I have an amazing woman in my life who I love and intend to marry and you both disregarded that. That not only showed disrespect to me and my commitment to Amy, but it made me realize to what lengths you would go to secure this partnership between our companies."

"Ty I….I think you need to …." Bastion whispered, trying to pull his young boss into line. But Ty was over all the subterfuge and sneakery . This deceit, manipulation ended now.

"I have sat back, allowed this to continue, thinking that it was for the good of the company, for the betterment of my fathers legacy. But I won't do that anymore. "Ty stood up, swallowing down the last of his coffee and he pulled some money from his wallet and put it on the table." It's up to you Edward. Accept the deal, as is or walk away. But I will not be sold your child as part of the process! do I make myself clear!"

"how dare you speak to …." Edward stood up, his English temper rising. Bastion now in panic mode as he watched the deal disintegrated before him. "I've got a good mind to …to….turn my back on this altogether …."

Ty took a breath, his shoulders now back in his coat, "your choice Edward, "

"you're going to regret this kid, I will not have some Canadian wannabe tell me ….Edward Chillingworth how to do business. You either agree to the amendments and increase my take an extra 15% as compensation for this arrogance or…."

Ty raised his hand, his green eyes on Bastion as his face turned cool and ruthless. That expression, one that neither businessman had seen before. It was the face of Brad Borden. And it was now fully in charge.

"You either accept the deal, as it stands right now, or I go elsewhere?" Ty rebutted, "no increase, no assistant internship. No double rights to acquisitions. No restrictions or interference from you or your stables once stock is on the USA or Canadian soil. And Sophie works with Luis for her entire internship, end of story. "

"and if I refuse! if I say no" Edward snapped thinking he had Ty over a barrel, Bastions face now a shade of green.

Ty smiled, his coat now around him as he picked up his bag. "I tell you what Ed, I'll make it easier for you, you've got till I make this call to make up your mind"

"what the hell!" Edward yelled, "you're trying to bully me into this, I won't have this, not from the likes of you!"

"Ty ….Please man, this isn't going to…."

"Until I make this call!" Ty reiterated, pushing his phone to his ear and walking away from the table.

"Bastion! what on gods earth is going on! you told me this deal was set, that he wouldn't be a problem!" Edward raged, Ty's ears picking up on the conversation as he listened to the woman on the phone.

"Edward, its ok, we can fix this, all we need to do is sit down, and talk this through, trust me, we can solve this, " Bastion was trying desperately to keep his cool. He could see the whole deal falling into ashes around them. Tys decision to challenge Chillingworth putting everything at risk.

"fix this! it's a complete travesty, you got me out here, to show me that this was the best thing, for me, for my company. You said it was a done deal! that there would be no issue with him. That you….you had him under control. That there," he pointed at Ty as he talked on the phone a little way away from them "that isn't by any means under control. You promised me, if I agreed to this deal, my daughter would take a senior position in the Montana operation. second in line"

Ty flinched, the conversation raging behind him making him lose focus on his call.

"Edward, please, we can still make this work, Ty's just a little stressed is all, he doesn't see the big picture. I promise you, You and your family, Sophie included, will be well received at Lucky, this is all just a huge misunderstanding "

Ty turned around, his call done, his phone in his hand. His eyes now transfixed on Bastion and Edward as they stood next to the table.

"so, Ed, what's it going to be?" Ty said, his voice now metered, his gaze rather intimidating.

"don't push me, boy!" Edward growled, "I can walk away….right here right now"

Ty looked out the window of the small hotel coffee shop, the snow still heavy, the sleet carrying on the wind. His smile curling his lip as he turned back to the two men before him.

"how about I make the decision for you, "Ty said finally, stepping forward, his hand outstretched, Edward taking it out of common practice rather than acceptance. "thank you for coming over to discuss this deal with me. But after meeting you and seeing the way you to do business, I have come to the realization that I can't work with a man who would sell his 16-year-old daughter off as part of a deal….as part of his business. So….have a great flight back to Lucky, Bastion will sort out your flights home from there, but from this moment on, Edward, the deal is now off the table. " Ty squeezed Edwards hand firmly and stepped away, "Lucky will no longer be pursuing this venture with you"

"TY!" Bastion almost yelled, looking horrified.

"and you!" Ty said, spinning around on his 2IC, his eyes a dark emerald green, his voice filled with contempt "I will deal with you when you get back to Hudson, I warned you Bastion. Undermine me again, lose my trust, and there would be consequences."

"Ty, Brother, come on, "Bastion pleaded, "your upset, you should make these kinds of decisions when your…."

"I'm not upset Bastion, I'm seeing clearly for the first time since I took over Lucky. And at the moment, I don't particularly like what I'm observing." He turned away again, Bastion running his hands through his hair as he watched his boss walk away.

"You….you have no idea what you're doing boy!"Edward called after him. "you'll regret this"

"Actually Ed, I'm regretting ever entertaining the idea of dealing with you and your business in the first place. "Ty cut back, " excuse me now gentlemen, I have a promise to keep and I have no intention of compromising that again. not for the likes of you"

And with that, Ty spun on his heel, his long coat swirling around him, his bag on his back, the other in his hand as he strode through the cafe doors,

* * *

to be continued


	107. The Prodigal Son Chapter 107

_**A/N: Here you go guys, Still working on part two of the Christmas chapter,**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **You had to know I wasnt going to make this easy right?**_

 **Chapter 107**

"Mr. Borden, I am sorry, but in this inclement weather, and with the road closures and warnings, I really can't see how we can assist you" the young lady looked pained. Her deep brown eyes seeing the desperation in Ty's eyes as he placed his hands calmly on the countertop.

"I'll take anything, anything at all, "He pleaded, "there must be something available."

"I'm sorry sir, I can speak to my manager, see if he can help?" she offered,

"please, that would be great, "Ty said flatly his hand running through his messed-up hair as he stood in the small rental company in Cut Bank. The storm had settled in, the snow drifts and squalls now billowing down the deserted streets of the American town. He looked at his watch, the time was now 11am and he was losing hope of getting out of the town by nightfall. The airport was now closed. All planes were grounded, and it also seemed that there was now a road weather alert, stopping him from hiring a rental car or vehicle that was to be used for anything out of local use.

He had left Bastion and Edward at the Hotel, his mind now focused on the only objective he had in his heart. To get home to Heartland before Christmas day.

Cut Bank was a city in and the county seat of Glacier County, located just east of the "Cut Bank gorge" nestled alongside Cut Bank Creek. The population was around 2,869 and it held a small-town homely atmosphere. The towns claim to fame being a movie starring a Hemsworth and holding the cities name as its title.

It was also bitterly cold in the small town. And much to Ty's annoyance now in the middle of a rather oppressive snow storm. He had walked away from the Hotel where he had stayed the night before, his bags with him. His cheeks showing the nip of the chill factor outside when he came into the hire companies main lobby.

"Mr. Borden, welcome to Bells Motors, "A tall older man smiled as he shook Ty's outstretched hand. "I'm Trevor the manager here, I hear you're looking for a ride?"

"Yes, to Hudson, Alberta? Is this possible, " Ty asked, seeing the young girl he had spoken to previously stand just behind her manager.

"Um…normally, this wouldn't be an issue Sir, but with the weather warning in place, I …I can't really agree to such a cross-border rental at this time. "

Ty rubbed his face, his hopes of making his own way out of the small country city now falling into disarray.

"Look, I can see you are in need of assistance here, so ….how about you take a seat on the lounges over there and let me see if there's anything we can do. "

"Ty nodded and turned away, he was annoyed and rather flustered now, nothing seemed to be going his way. He slumped down onto the red vinyl lounge and smiled a resigned smile when the young assistant brought him a hot coffee, attempting to be hospitable in his time of need.

"you know who he is right?" she whispered to her manager on her return, her eyes flickering over to Ty as he sipped the warm liquid, enjoying the feeling it made as it slipped down his throat.

"yes yes, Marrybell, I am quite aware of who that young man is, "the manager growled. "I read the papers, I watch the news"

"so…can we help him ?, he seems rather desperate to get to Hudson, I felt terrible when I told him it wasn't possible. "she looked over at Ty again as he now looked at his phone. "he …he comes from there doesn't he, got family up in Canada?"

"I think so... lives up there now, got a girl. "the manager said as he typed on the screen. His eyes lighting up slightly when an option came into play.

"Mr. Borden, "the manager called, coming around the counter quickly, his worker at his side, looking hopeful. Ty's eyes looking up at them, curious as to why they both were smiling. "I may have a solution"

Ty stood up, that hope now infecting him too, his eyes watching them both as they approached. "we have a delivery rig heading up to Del Bonita this afternoon, hauling some trucks up to the border patrol and Cardston. I could possibly get you a seat on the truck? "

Ty flipped his phone in his hand, considering the offer, "when do they leave?"

"the rig is booked to roll out around 1pm, "The manager explained, "I know its not all the way to Hudson, but I can get you to the border, maybe you can hitch a ride from there ?"

Ty smiled, it was unorthodox, probably risky, especially in the current weather, but if that was all he had, then it was better than sitting in a hotel room knowing he was breaking someone's heart yet again.

"so, do I ring the warehouse? Get you that seat?"

Ty smiled, his hand outstretched, "yes, definitely, thank you, "

* * *

Amy pressed the cello-tape against the soft shiny paper, her last Christmas present wrapped and ready to be placed under the family tree. She looked at the clock on her wall, the time now nearing midday. She sighed, her smile returning when her phone beeped.

"Hello?" she said, her tone filled with anxious anticipation. She moved the phone, the line crackling and filled with static, "Ty?...is that you?"

"Amy?" Ty yelled into the phone, he paced around the waiting room, frustration all over his face as the signal went in and out. "Amy!...can…. you hear me!"

Marybell watched as he struggled with the connection, finally growling to himself as the line dropped out altogether. His anger showing as he thumped the redial button, pushing it back to his ear and he tried again.

"Fuck!" he hissed, the line refusing to connect. His eyes wild with annoyance now. The last time he spoke to Amy he had told her he was hoping to get on a flight that morning, that plan now lost in the snowstorm due to the airport closure.

"Um …Mr. Borden?" Marybell said, trying to gain that agitated young man's attention, "we….um I…I could try the landline for you? We have high-quality cable here?"

Ty looked over at her, his eyes still irritated but accepting, "that….would you? I will pay for the call as its long distance."

"that's ok" she smiled, "anything to help" she looked down at the computer, her smile a little embarrassed, her knowledge of who he was, making her a little giddy.

"thank you, "Ty said, as he came over to the counter, his smile wide as he saw her look up at him through her lashes. "and it's Ty, just Ty ok…" he looked at her name tag, giving her the best Borden smile he could muster in that circumstance, "Thank you Marybell, really, you are amazing"

The young girl giggled, as he showed her his phone screen, Amy's number on display.

"shes your girl, right?"

Ty nodded and smiled, "yes, "

"I saw the magazines about your engagement, congrats, by the way, you two look, so cute together"

Ty grinned and looked away slightly, realizing she was aware of his identity but appreciating the downplay.

"I ….I saw the story about her abduction too, that must have been terrifying." Marybell pressed the number into the phone at the desk which was connected to the computer link. "shes ok now though yeah, you too? they said you were hurt too?"

"yes, we are fine, "Ty explained, "I …I just need to get back home before…"

"Christmas" she giggled,

"yes, "Ty smiled "I'm not much of a fiancé If I can't even make it back for that hey!"

Marybell shrugged as she passed him the handpiece. "I dunno, I reckon you'd make an awesome fiance "

Ty grinned as he pushed the receiver to his ear, the dial tone connecting and the line ringing through. It was clearer and a lot more reliable than the cell, His heart thumping as he heard the line pick up.

"Hello?" the soft voice said, a little apprehensive as the number wasn't recognizable.

"Amy?" Ty said, unable to hide his smile now, the relief flooding through him like a tidal wave. "hey babe, god, it's so good to hear your voice"

Marybell backed away, allowing the famous young man his privacy. Her smile wide as she realized she had helped him.

"where are you? You said you were trying for a flight this morning, but when I didn't hear from you I…"Amy questioned.

"the airports closed, all flights are grounded," he replied, the warmth inside from just talking to her making him feel so much better.

"so…"Amy whispered, the disappointment in her voice making him feel sick. "you….won't get back in time will you?"

"Amy, I promised you, I would be there, "he said, his hand ruffling his hair, the warmth of the lounge where he stood making the cold in his extremities start to fade.

"but if there are no flights…" she questioned

"well, I was going to hire a car, but there's a road weather alert here in Cut Bank too, but …."

Amys' heart sank, it seemed everything was working against them. "you can't drive it if its dangerous Ty, I want you home, but I don't want you hurt. If you can't make it until the weather clears, well, that's just how it's going to have to be"

"No…." he cut in quickly, "I've got a ride to the border, I'll figure something else out when I get there, "he smiled down the line, "I'm going to be there Amy, you and I are doing Christmas, together, even if I have to hitch a ride on Santa's sleigh!"

Amy giggled, "you be safe, don't you dare do anything that puts you at risk." She ordered,

Ty rolled his eyes, not wanting to elaborate on that, knowing it would only make her worry more, "I love you, "

"I love you too," she smiled, her mind ticking over his words so far, he said he had a lift, but he hadn't mentioned Bastion or his business owner from England. "this lift? Is it for you and Bastion? He's coming with you?"

"Um…don't worry about that now ok, I'll explain it all when I see you. But just know, I will be sitting next to you Christmas morning, under that tree, waiting to see the look on your face when you open your gifts"

Amy smiled, he was deflecting, she knew that something had happened, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it at that moment. Maybe he couldn't, maybe he didn't know how too. But for now, she needed him to stay focused on keeping safe and getting home. Everything else could wait till later to be explained.

"Gifts?" she asked, her eyebrow-raising,

"yes, that's what we do at Christmas isn't it?" he smiled, " give gifts to those we love?"

"yes, but …you …you don't need to worry about that, if….I know you've been busy with work and…." she stammered, not wanting to pressure him or presume.

"Amy? "he smiled, "do you really think I wouldn't get you something?"

"no.." she chuckled, "I was just …."

A silence fell between them, as Ty pressed that phone to his ear.

"you be careful ok, please…"Amy said soflty knowing how determined he could be about things when his mind was set on something.

"I will, I promise, "he whispered, "I got to go ok, or I'll miss my ride,"

"Ok, Bye. call me when you can"

"I will. I love you" Ty let the words fall, his heart dropping a bit, with the line. Her voice taking a little bit of that warmth with it.

"you really love her don't you," Marybell said, leaning on the counter, seeing that look in his eyes and knowing it all too well.

Ty gave her a small smile, his lip curling. "yes, I do. She's my everything "

Marybell grinned, seeing the love he had for Amy shine through those emerald eyes. "well then, let's get you back to her hey, no girl wants to be disappointed on Christmas"

* * *

Amy placed the gift under the large exceptionally decorated tree that touched the roof in the lounge area at the Heartland ranch. Lou had as always gone overboard in her house preparations and decorations. There were evergreens on the mantle's, family ornaments on the hearth and the tree, it was as always, spectacular. The house was warm and inviting and filled with the sounds and smells of the Christmas season.

Jack and Tim had managed to clear most of the heavy snow drifts from the main homestead, the drive now salted, graded and clear. Caleb was midway through moving all the horses from the rear barns into the two front ones. All clients now completed and the only stock on site being family or ranch animals. Heartland closed to the public over the two-week Christmas period. Giving the family some well needed time together for family bonding without the interference of clients and holidaymakers. The loft was now empty of inhabitants, and Amy had decided after speaking to Ty that when, and if he returned, they would talk about moving out there permanently. She loved having Ty in the main house, but she wanted more time for just them, and now that she was finally starting to feel like her old self again. It was a move that she knew was the right thing for their relationship. There was still, the Jack factor, but he had seemed to accept her and Ty sharing a room in the house, so she didn't perceive it being any different than that once Ty returned.

School and exams were done until early January, with graduation looming come April. Soraya had taken the top academic seat of her class for the year, her mother giving her a car as an early pre-grad gift back when Ty first came to Hudson. Amy's bond to her friend since kindergarten was still as strong as ever, wishing her the best holiday season as she saw her off at the airport only days before. Her plan to spend Christmas with Skyler going a little haywire at the start with the weather, but now, back on track. That little car of hers now, parked in front of the barn, until her return in the new year.

"so, you done with the wrapping?" Lou asked her smile wide as Amy looked up at her from the tree.

"yes, all done and dusted, I put the roll in your room"

"thank you, I'll get to that job as soon as those Christmas cakes are out of the oven. "

Lou took a seat next to her sister, offering her a glass of eggnog. "so, you heard from Ty? He should have landed by, now right?"

Amy gave a small smile, "the airport is closed, no flights in or out, he's trying to get a ride, he didn't say how, but I think he's got it to the border at least,"

"wow, so it's a bad storm then, "Lou asked,

"yeah, in Montana it is yes, I suppose it will hit us later in the week"

"this ride? He's not driving? because that's dangerous, icy roads, sleet?" Lou looked worried, "maybe he should just sit tight and wait it out."

"I don't know Lou, he didn't say, but he sounded determined to be here, so…..."Amy looked worried now too.

"can't Lucky just send a car? "Lou inquired, "he's at the ranch, I'm sure they have snow equipped trucks there?"

"he's not at the ranch Lou, he's in Cut Bank, the jet diverted due to the storm."

"But im sure Bastion could…"

"I don't know what's going on with Bastion, or the English guy for that matter, Ty wouldn't say, All I know is that he's on his own, and he's managed to get a ride to the border, Del Bonita I think he said"

Lou nodded, "ok, well that's a truck crossing mainly, so maybe he's got a seat on a freight line?"

"he said he'd try to call again once he got there, so... I'll ask him then, "Amy smiled looking at the gift box in front of her.

"Is that for him?" Lou grinned, noting the bright red ribbon, the pretty paper, and the small motorcycle shaped gift tag.

"yes," Amy gushed, "I wanted to make Christmas special, you know, he's not had a lot of 'family holidays' in his life"

"did his family even do Christmas?"Lou asked, looking questionable.

"who knows, they didn't do birthdays, so I assume not, he's never mentioned it, or told me about any specific traditions or anything. So, I take it, it was like any other holiday in the Borden home. Expensive gifts, sorry's and absentee parents. "she looked sad, knowing how much Ty craved family and togetherness, and how until he had come into their family, the Heartland family, he had never had any of that in his life.

"that's kinda sad," Lou said soflty, " to think he's never had a real family Christmas"

"That's why I want this one to be special, Ty is part of this family and he deserves to feel that family love and holiday spirit. "

"yes, he does, "Lou replied, "and when he gets here, we will show him what a real Christmas is, "

"if he gets here," Amy said quietly, not wanting her fears to get the better of her.

"when!" Lou countered, "he will be here, trust me, trust him"

* * *

"so, this is Linus, he will be driving today,"

Ty smiled and offered his hand to the burly heavy-set man, his beanie pulled down low on his gruff and grizzled face. He smiled a rough smile, taking Ty's outstretched offer of thanks and shook it violently.

"so, you wanna lift to the border kid?" he growled,

Ty nodding and giving an awkward smile as his arm turned to jelly under the rough treatment.

"the roads are rather icy as you know, we have chains on and the trip normally takes around 45mins to an hour. But with the weather and the road closures. You're looking at more like an hour and a half. "

Ty braced himself against the cold wind that whipped around the lot where they stood. They had come out into the yard, near the depot. The large rig fueled and ready for departure behind him. It was carrying a load of luxury cars, five in all, all strapped down on racks on the double cargo tug. It was now just past 1pm and the cold had definitely set in to make the streets of Cut Bank rather inhospitable. The wind howled, and cut through Ty's thick coat, he could feel the cold now edging up his spine as he felt someone wrap a thick woolen scarf around his neck. He turned to see Marybell smile at him from under her large arctic winter coat. Her gloved fingers pulling the scarf tight around his throat.

"it will help keep you warm!" she yelled over the wind. Ty smiling at her through cold lips as the cold bit at his face. His breath swirling around him in circles or grotesque design.

"good luck Mr. Borden, "the manager called above the gale "and Merry Christmas"

"thanks" Ty yelled back as Linus grabbed his bags roughly off of him and threw them into the undercarriage storage box. Locking it tight as he wandered around the to the driver's side of the rig.

"Get in kid!" he growled, "or walk!"

Ty looked back at the manager and Marybell, "thank you really! I don't know what to say." He pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket seeing Trevor shake his head.

"No….No…" he smiled, "keep ya cash kid!"

Ty smiled again, appreciating the gesture. "I can pay. Really, I don't mind"

"a photo" Marybell interjected, her eyes smiling at him, her phone in her hand, Ty grinning at her instantly and nodding. He came over to her side, the young girl offering the phone to her boss who snapped her next to the Borden heir, his arm around her his smile wide as the cold whipped their hair about their faces.

"Merry Christmas Marybell" Ty whispered into her icy ear.

"same to you Ty! "she smiled back, "now go get your girl!"

Ty grinned, waved and climbed up into the cab of the large road rig. Linus gunned the engine and the beast shook into life, the lights adorning the cab making it a beacon in the thick white sleet.

"here we go Kid, "he said, as he crunched the gears, the Freightliner, its large double chassis shuddering forward. The warmth of the heater in the cabin making the frost on Ty's extremities start to melt.

Ty's anxious, yet expectant eyes looked out the frosted window as the rig rumbled along. His warm breath on the glass.

Linus sniffed and took a swig of a big travel mug, the hot liquid making him make a muffled sound as he sucked it down. The road out of Cut Bank opening up before them as they progressed along.

They headed down North Central Avenue, heading east towards Skyland Road where they took a quick right and motored along in the cold white air.

"you make this run a lot?" Ty asked, trying to crack up a conversation with his chauffeur. The gruff man not really saying or doing much more than keeping his eyes on the icy road and his hands clamped to the wheel. "you ever seen a storm like this before?"

"It's not as bad as the one in 98, "Linus finally said, "couldn't see more than a foot in front of the truck then."

Ty nodded, looking back out the front window, visibility was bad, but he could just make out the faint lights of a vehicle ahead of them.

"how long till we get to the border you reckon?"

"hour, maybe more, it all depends on the drift."

"Oh…Ok" Ty smiled, looking back at his hands, his body settling back into the seat as they continued on their way.

* * *

Amy looked at her phone and sighed, it was now nearly 3pm and she hadn't heard from Ty since before he said he was leaving Cut Bank. She didn't like to worry, but as the day wore on her hopes of him making it back in before Christmas eve started to fade even more.

The heavy clouds hand started to roll in, signifying the storm's movement up from Montanan and across the border into Canada. It was colder now that it had been that morning and Amy was starting to worry.

"did he say how he was getting home?" Jack asked, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug.

"no, not really, only that he managed to get a ride to the border, and that he would sort the rest out from there" Amy explained, her eyes on the jeep keys near the door, hanging ever so gently from the wooden hook.

"don't you even think about it Amy, that storm is coming and it's not safe out there this time of year at the best of times, I'm not having you driving on those icy roads"

"Grandpa, we could meet him at the border, he said he was crossing at Del Bonita, we could …."

"no….Amy, Ty's resourceful, He will find his way home, you just watch " Jack gave his granddaughter a reassuring smile. Trying to convince himself as well as her.

"it's only a 2-hour drive !, we could take your truck or the jeep, you could come with me?" she suggested,

"more like a three-hour treck! I saw the news report Amy, Fort Mcloud to Stavely has road closures due to black ice and visibility. We would have to go via Pincher Creek. "

"so….it's a clear run" Amy pushed.

"not that clear, I think we should just wait here until we hear from him again and take it from there ok?"

Amy rolled her lip, not wanting to cross her grandfather but knowing he wasn't about to budge. All she could do was wait and pray that Tys ride got him to where he could secure another.

* * *

Ty yawned and squinted as the white turned into grey and then into white again, the wind blowing the snow across the road in front of the large rig.

He felt the truck shudder under Linus guidance and slow, the breaks kicking in as they crawled up to the car before them. The taillights making it look like two large red eyes looking mechanically back at them.

They were on highway 213 N now and had been for around 45 minutes. The turns and twists in the rural highway making the large Freightliner creek and bend under its undulations.

"we're here kid," Linus said, his foot hitting harder on the brake pedal, the rig shuddering to a stop. "I have to custom clear the truck at the border then it's a few miles further to Del Bonita. "

"um ok, "Ty smiled, " thank you, really, for the ride I mean"

"no worries Kid, I'm dropping some of these cars in Cardston. I can take you that far if you want" Linus looked at his companion.

"Um, yeah, that would be great, "Ty smiled, knowing the town was across the border and about another half an hour on. The likely hood of finding a ride to Hudson from there was probably better than trying his luck at the border authority.

"Ok, Cardston it is, we can get some grub there too" Linus offered,

Ty smiled, liking the fact his driver was warming up to him a little, "sounds like a plan" his hands rubbing together, and he warmed in fingers.

The gruff male nodding in agreeance as a figure approached the window of the cab, the official uniform and rugged up features making it obvious to them both it was the border patrol.

* * *

It was another 45 minutes up a rather heavily snowed in highway that saw Ty and Linus pull into the township of Cardston. They had rolled through Whiskey Gap, Taylorville, and Kimball, the storm at their tails as they shuddered along the icy streets of the small town that had been settled in 1887 by the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Now a thriving community with a friendly yet wary disposition. Ty watched out the frosted glass windowpane as the large rig he sat in turned onto the main street and followed it through the towns frozen streets until he turned a slow left onto first avenue West and pulled the large hauling rig into the wet and snowdrifted carlot of Flamen Car rentals.

Linus pulled the truck to a halt, his rough rogue smile on his bristled chin as he looked at Ty and cut the engine.

"ok, I have to unload, then we can go and get some food yeah?"

Ty nodded, "Ok, do you want some help?" he offered, not knowing what he could actually do to help with such a task but offering anyway. Linus had been an ok haul companion for the last few hours or so, so it was only fair he offer to assist for his seat on the journey.

"No Kid, your good, go into the office, I'll bring you bags into you there"

Ty smiled again and pulled his door open, jumping down onto the cold bitumen and feeling the blast from the incoming wind.

Linus now out of the truck on the other side, of the hauler, talking to two workers who had come out from the large workshop.

Ty pulled his coat around his body tightly, his collar raised as he ran across the wet surface. His gloved hand pulling open the office door, his face feeling the warmth of the heater within as he closed the weather out behind him.

"Hello," a woman smiled from the small reception style counter at the back of the sparkly furnished room. It was simple, with red chairs and a thermal heater on the rear wall, the glass windows adorned with advertisements on rental cars and the sights and tourist offerings of Alberta.

"Oh, HI," Ty said, shaking his head, his hair, damp from the snow and wind. His eyes a bright green against the pale white office room walls. "it's a bit, um …wild out there"

"yes, that storm is coming in fast, "she said, her hands pushing some flyers into a stand. "I think you two may have just made it here in time."

Ty grinned and loosened his coat, the woman noticing his slightly blue lips and the shake in his shoulders as he loosened the scarf Marybell had given him around his neck.

"you must be freezing, how about I make you some tea, take the chill off" she offered

"that would be wonderful, thank you" Ty replied,

"Linus always loves my tea" She watched the young man as she motioned to the waiting chairs behind him," please take a seat, I'll only be a minute ok"

"no rush, "Ty said, as he moved to the back of the room, taking a seat near the thermal heater on the wall. The warmth making him feel a little better.

It was coming into late afternoon now, and as he rubbed his face, he looked around the room, seeing the posters.

It wasn't long before the middle-aged woman came over to him, a large mug in hand, offering it to him as his hands reached out and took it willingly.

"I'm Bobbie, "she smiled, "and you are?"

"Um I'm, Ty, "he responded, his lips touching the rim of the mug and sipping the hot liquid.

"welcome to Cardston Ty, "Bobbie said, taking a seat opposite him. "you hear for business or?"

Ty looked her in the eyes, noting she was looking at his coat and slight business wealthy attire. He was in jeans, and a shirt, but he still cut the image of a man of money and status.

"Um, no….not really, Im actually trying to get home, to Hudson," he explained, "my flight was canceled and well, ….Im actually hoping to hire a car from here if that's ok?"

"Oh, "Bobbie said, "um….we normally only hire around here, you know, local, and with that storm coming, It's mighty dangerous"

"I…I know, I'm happy to pay, "Ty explained, "actually, I'd even buy the car if you like, really, I ….I just need to get home before…"

"before Christmas" Bobbie smiled, seeing his desperation "whats her name?"

Ty looked at his hands, his eyes on the cup of tea that warmed them. "Amy, her name is Amy and I promised her I'd be there, I can't let her down, not again"

Bobbies heart melted, seeing the sincerity in those green eyes before her.

"ok, Ty, I'll see what I can do ok, you just drink your tea and I'll go chat to my Clayton"

Ty smield at the woman, appreciating her kindness. "thank you"

Bobbie touched his hand and pulled herself to her feet, her smile warm and friendly as she headed back to the counter and the office beyond. Tys eyes diverting when he heard the doors to the outside open again and Linus and two other men bustle on through into the room.

Ty's bags in Linus' hands as he brought them over to him. "here ya go Kid, "

"thanks, Linus, "Ty replied, getting to his feet, Bobbie and who he assumed was Clayton coming out of the rear room and heading in his direction.

Ty put out his hand, the older male shaking it in welcome as Bobbie smiled at Ty again.

"you looking for a ride son," Clayton asked. "to Hudson?"

"yes, "Ty replied, placing the cup on the small table next to him.

"Well kid, I can't rent you a car, we only do local as Bobbie explained, But I have a truck in the workshop that's for sale, it's not flash but it runs"

"that's fine, "Ty said quickly, "if it runs, I'll take it, how much do you want for it?"

Clayton laughed, "how about you take a look at it first hey before you offer up your hard-earned money."

Ty grinned, his smile wide as he followed the group out through the side door into the adjoining workshop area. Linus remaining in the waiting area with the two other men as they shared a coffee and a chat.

The truck was old, around the same age as Jacks. Ty walking around it as it stood at the rear of the workshop area. The Ramcharger was duel tone in blue and white, with a good set of all-weather tires. It was in relatively good shape, with a little rust around the front window trim.

"Engine runs, transmission pulls, one brake is a little sticky. Engine says 353 4 barrels but I've been informed it is probably a 316 cu." Clayton explained, "it belonged to my x wife, but she left it here when she moved to Priddis. "

"how old?" Ty inquired, his fingers opening the driver's door. The old leather seats still intact.

"1983" Clayton said, seeing Ty turn to look at him and raise his hand to catch the keys that Bobbie threw his way, "turn it over, "

Ty slid behind the wheel and gunned the engine into life, the ignition tacking with the first turn.

"Look, son, I don't know if you'll find much else available at such short notice, I….I can ask around, But,… I "

"No ….No" Ty smiled, his foot tapping the accelerator as he listened to the revving engine, it ran smooth, with no misfires. And even though he could feel a little tension in the pedal, he was running out of options. "how much do you want for it?"

Bobbie looked at Clayton, trying to get him to be reasonable.

"How much you got ?" the older man asked back.

Ty smiled and pulled his wallet from his pocket, his lip moving as he thumbed the notes inside it.

"Um. I've got just over $1000 in cash, "he said, "but if you have credit facilities, I can give you more"

Bobbie clicked her lip, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"ok, ok, "he growled at his wife, "I'll let ya take her for $900, but that's not including gas"

Ty nodded, coming over to them and securing the deal with a handshake, "thank you,"

He passed a wad of bills to Clayton and looked back at his newly purchased ride. His hand running through his hair and he took a relived deep breath.

"I wouldn't head out now Ty, it's getting late and that storm is about to hit, "Bobbie said, worry in her eyes.

Ty looked back at the couple who had now given him the means to get home. "I'll take my chances, If I leave now, I should stay ahead of it. Well the worst of it anyways, Linus outran it in a rig so I think I can hold my own in a truck"

"why don't you stay for supper, we would be happy to have you at the house son, you can sleep in the spare room, head out in the morning ?" Clayton offered.

Ty considered his options. If he left then, he would be on the road at night, and although it would probably keep him ahead of the encroaching snowstorm that he had already encountered in Cut Bank and driven through with Linus, it still held its own perils, mainly bad to impassable road conditions. Low light and the remote likelihood that he wouldn't actually find a gas stop again until morning.

If he stayed, slept the night and left the following day, Christmas Eve morning, it would be daylight, and he would be fresh and alert. The downside being there was a risk that once the storm hit, the town may close its roads, the visibility from the sleet and snowfall may be harder to navigate and the final problem being that he wouldn't arrive back at Hudson until late in the afternoon. Once again, letting Amy down and pushing is arrival onto another day.

"Im sure your lady will understand" Bobbie pushed, "she wouldn't want you to risk yourself,"

Ty smiled, "No, she wouldn't, but I can't risk being snowed in and not turning up at all, so, thank you for the offer, but I'm going to head out now I think"

"very well, at least let me make you some food to take with you" She continued, "and some coffee, if your driving through the night your going to need it."

Ty nodded, "that would be great, "

* * *

Ty left Cardston a little after 4pm, Bobbie giving him a small esky with sandwiches and biscuits and a thermos of hot coffee for the trip ahead.

He headed out in his Dodge Ramcharger, the lights on the icy streets ahead, light snow falling around him as he turned onto the main highway heading for Fort Cloud and Lethbridge.

The weather was holding even if he was losing light, his eyes on the road as he drove along. The rattle of the truck giving him a familiar feel, it was a lot like the old truck Jack rolled around Hudson in, and Ty remembered driving it when he first arrived at Heartland.

He hit the heater and growled under his breath when he realized it didn't work. His hands gloved but chilled as he guided the truck along the highway. It wasn't long until Ty was driving through the open ranchlands, fields and open snow-covered pastures on either side of the road. The sunset as he was forced to detour at the 501, a ranger informing him of road closures due to ice and visibility heading into Fort McLeod. Ty turned his old truck left, now heading into the darkness, his lights illuminating the way as he set in for the hour drive through to Pincher Creek. Tys eyes on the review as he watched the weather close in around him.

After a short stop at Glenwood he was once again on his way, his eyes tired, his body drained, but determination holding him to his resolve. He had tried to call Amy while he refueled, but his cell was picking up no signal and the public pay phone had fallen victim to vandals at the truck stop he had chosen.

So… for now, he was driving blind. Amy unaware of where he was or whether or not he was even on his way. But Ty wasn't about the let such trivialities deter him. He was making it back to Heartland, he was to spend Christmas morning in Amy's arms. , and he didn't care what he had to beg, borrow, buy or steal from to make it happen.

* * *

The fire crackled in the hearth, its golden tendrils curling around the wood offering Jack had placed into its hungry flames.

It was dark outside now; the wind had dropped to a slight eerie silence.

Lou offered the senior member of the Bartlett clan a large cup of hot chocolate. The Christmas tree sparkling in the corner of the families large lounge area at the ranch.

Amy came slowly out of her room, her body covered in a long soft woolen cardigan and sweats. Fluffy sheepskin boots up to her knees. Her appearance making Jack smile.

"Its so quiet grandpa, you could hear a pin drop outside right now"

"that's the prelim to the storm, "Jack replied, "it's going to get wild when it finally hits. "

Amy looked towards the barn, Jack noting the nervous expression in her blue eyes.

"Settle, I've already got Caleb and the hands to move the horses, they are all tucked away securely in their stalls. "

"May I should just go and…."

"Amy, they are FINE!" Jack continued, "sit down and have some of this chocolate stuff Lou has made, "

Lou laughed as she saw Amy grin at her grandfather, his comment sounding odd, it wasn't like he hadn't had hot chocolate before, but she assumed the pink marshmallows were throwing him a bit.

"have you heard from Ty?" Lisa asked, as she came into the room from Jack and her bedroom, presents in her arms.

Amys' eyes dropped, her look answering their question, she really didn't need to voice her disappointment.

"he will be here" Jack whispered to her, " he gave you his word"

Amy gave the smallest of smiles, "last I heard he was trying to find a ride from Del Bonita. "

"that was this morning though wasn't it?" Lou interjected,

"that storm is coming up from Montana Amy, its gaining momentum as it does. He's probably caught in the middle of it" Jack didn't want to think ill of Ty, he could see how much it meant to Amy for him to be there for Christmas morning. He also knew Ty well enough to know that he would move heaven and earth to give Amy her Christmas wish. If it was at all possible, he would be there.

"Have you tried calling him?" Lisa suggested, her bets on Ty too,

"yes, it goes to voicemail, " Amy said flatly, "the radio said the cell towers were affected across Montana and at some places near the border. I….dont think he could answer me even if I did get a signal for a second"

"you said he was on his own?" Lou said, wondering if Amy knew any more about the deal and the partnership Ty had flown to Montana Lucky to secure.

"I think so, he didn't say much, I just wish I knew he was ok, "

Jack smiled at her, "I'd say he's lost light and stopped for the night, I'm sure he will turn up once the suns up and that storm moves on, "

"and what if that doesn't happen for a few days! what about Christmas, what about us all being together! what about …." She looked away, her face showing how it was all starting to get on top of her. "He should have just stayed in Montana, spent Christmas there with this English guy and his family. At least that way I would know he…he was safe, and he was not out there somewhere, in that snowstorm. putting himself in danger just…just for…."

"just for you?" Lou said, her smile soft and empathetic, "do you honestly think he wouldn't move mountains to get back to you, ?"

"No, "she whispered, Her eyes low, her smile now a sulky pout. "I just want him here, home, with me…...safe"

* * *

The sudden slide and squeal of the truck's tires made Ty jump and over correct. He swerved, his hands clutching down on the steering wheel, his eyes now glued to what he could see of the road in front of him. The wind had increased around him now, it buffeted against the old Ram, making it rock and bounce as he continued on.

It was dark, it was cold, and it was nothing but swirling white and grey. He couldn't see much past the headlights before him. The storm now raging around Ty on both sides. It had caught him midway between Cardston and Pincher Creek, the normal fifty-four-minute drive now taking over an hour in the rough conditions. He was cold, tired and a little scared, the turns and unpredictable nature of the backtrack road making driving treacherous.

He slowed the Ramcharger again, the snow slapping against the windows and the wipers tried in vain to clear his limited view.

His headlight hitting a road sign in front of him and startling him slightly, the truck jumping again as he pushed the accelerator and roared the engine in surprise.

"Grrrr," Ty hissed, whipping the wheel around and pulling back into the middle of the road. Warning signs with yellow flashing lights coming up before him as he saw the arrows warning him of a sharp left turn ahead.

TY took a deep breath as cringed as the sleet hit the truck again, this time bringing with it a foliage heavy broken branch from a Jackpine, the tendrils bouncing across the glass and making Ty jump again, swearing under his breath as his attention was diverted suddenly at the impact. The wipers whipped the windscreen again, Ty looking back as the signs warned him again of the turn, His hand now yanking the wheel around sharply, his speed to high for the bend. His eyes widening as he heard a bang and then felt the steering wheel jerk violently out of his hands.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his hands grabbing the wheel back again, but his correction not holding. All he saw was yellow arrows, flashing lights, snow, pine needles, his ears hearing a floundering flapping sound and then a crunch, growl and roar from the engine then nothing but the storm, the cold and a deathly white. Ty gasped and felt another impact after a moment of stillness. Then nothing but quiet…. As the wind wailed around him…nothing but black.

* * *

"hello?"

"Bastion?"

"yes?hello?"

"Bastion?"

"Jack! is that you?"

"Hello?"

"just hang on ok, give me a sec!" Bastion grabbed his thick coat and pulled it on, running out of his hotel room and heading for the lobby, it seemed the only place where the cell reception seemed to connect. "JACK! JACK hey, hi, there you are!"

"Bastion?" "

"yes Jack, hi, how are you?"

"Im good, where are you?" Jack walked around his room, he had made the call to Bastion after Amy and Lou and retired for the night, His gut telling him something wasn't quite right.

"Im in Cut Bank Jack, that storm is causing havoc down here!"

"is Ty with you?" Jack persisted, hoping maybe the wild weather had deterred his young adopted son from trying to travel home.

"No Jack, he left this morning, I think he was planning on hiring a car or…."

"he's driving !" Jack exclaimed, "in this weather!"

"Um, I dunno Jack, he didn't say, he just told me he would find his own way back to Hudson, I tried to get him to come back to Lucky, but he wouldn't have it"

Jack rubbed his stubbled jaw. "has he called you? Or tried to get in contact?"

"No Jack, as I said, last time I saw him was this morning, "Bastion ran his hand through his short hair, "Look, I can go check out the car rental places in the morning if you want, see if I can track him?"

"ok, ok, that would be a good idea, "Jack agreed,

"I'm sure he's ok Jack, he left well ahead of the storm, he's probably outrun it"Bastions tone didn't sound as convincing as he had intended,

"Maybe Amys heard from him?"

"no….not since this morning, he told her he had a ride to the border, that's all we know" Jack lowered his tone, not wanting to wake Lisa who was sleeping soundly just across the room from where he paced.

"well, we are trapped here until the airport opens, no transport at all at the moment, and with the road closures, there's only local traffic. "Bastion explained, "supposedly the airport will reopen tomorrow if the snow cover lifts"

"Ok, well, if you hear anything, let me know, "Jack concluded, hanging up the phone and putting it on the old antique desk in the corner of his room. His old eyes filled with worry as he looked at the clock, his gut churning as he turned back towards his slumbering wife.

* * *

Ty opened his eyes, he could hear the wind rattling the truck's windows, he was cold, and a little stiff, but otherwise in one piece. He moved his hands, realizing they were cold, even though they were gloved, His eyes flickering slightly as he felt his hair ticking his eyes. Slowly his surrounds came into view. Ty was confused, he felt restricted, there was a tightness across his chest that confused and alarmed him, it cut into him, and it traveled up to his neck when he moved. He shut his eyes again, the storm not so rough now, but still blowing.

He had no idea how long he had been out. Slowly he looked around again. The vertigo he was feeling started to settle as he realized the tightness on his chest and neck was from the seatbelt that held him in place. Ty took a shaky breath his fingers numb on right hand, it swung back and forth next to him, his shoulder rotating as he looked across the cab. It slowly dawned on Ty that he was hanging sideways, the truck on its right side, the wind around them making it rock and creek. The seatbelt was holding him suspended in the driver's seat. Hence the tightness on his chest. Slowly, one by one he loved his arms hands, feet and legs, waiting for the pain, discomfort anything. Finally coming to the conclusion that apart from feeling cold and restricted, he was otherwise ok.

His fingers moved to the seat belt clasp. His other hand and legs bracing himself as he released it. The cab shuddering as he moved and let his feet land on the right sides door, now his floor. Ty checked himself again, finding solace in being in one piece, apart from a slight seatbelt burn on his neck.

He looked up, the left side door, the driver's door above his head, his hands grabbing the door handle and pushing against it, his agitation showing when it wouldn't budge. He tried again, using more force, His face contorting with the exertion, the windscreen making a stressful wheeze as cracks flew across it.

TY shut his eyes and put both arms up, bracing them against the door of the truck and pushed with all his might. The door finally creaking and flying upwards, as the cold wind and snow assaulted his face as he pulled himself bodily up out of the upturned vehicle and clambered over its side. His boots hitting the uneven ground around the upturned truck. The cold of the night and the relentless wind bit at his face and he pulled himself back up out of the ditch his Ram now lay sideways in.

Ty hunched over, his gloved hands pulling his coat around himself. His eyes looking down the now total white road, the tracks of his Dodge Ram and its skid into the ditch slowly fading from view as the snow covered their storytelling path.

Ty grit his teeth, turning around and looking the other way. It was dark now and he couldn't see anything out of the lights of his fallen truck.

"FUCK!" He yelled, anger in his eyes as he searched around in desperation. His hand pulling his phone, his only way of communicating out of his jacket pocket. He held it up, watching, praying the screen would show him a connection, "Goddamit!" he hissed as it beeped and showed no bars.

Ty ran his finger through his now snow dampened hair. His mind trying to calculate his next move.

He knew Pincher creek was his next stop. And that he had turned off the 505 due to road closures, taking a right onto Range Road 291. It had been a risk, taking a tougher ungraded road, but he hadn't seen much choice at the time, it was either that or turn back. And that wasn't an option.

The Range road had guided him through pastures, and fields, all fenced and covered in thick white snow. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. He remembered passing the odd ranch gate and property. But that had been over thirty minutes back the way he had come.

Now all he could see was black and fence lines leading into the unknown. The cold wind still nipping at his extremities as he tried to fathom what to do.

If he walked on, surely, he would come across a ranch gate or homestead. This was prime cattle and farm country. It was wall fenced and graded. With the odd out building scattered from field to field.

All he had to do was locate the ranch house that worked this land and ask for help. They were bound to have a phone, a car? A warm cup of coffee!.

Ty looked back at the upturned truck, resting on its side in the ditch where it had stopped. The front wheel spinning in the wind. Ty took a breath and made his choice, he couldn't just sit there and freeze. He had to at least try to get to Pincher Creek. With his mind finally set on a plan of action, be it a shaky one but yet still a plan. He clambered back down to the truck, reaching over the open tray, his eyes searching with the light of his phone for his suitcase and bag. Those cold fingers finally finding his backpack but not locating his larger travel case. Ty chewed his lip, looking back up the road from which he had come. The spinout must have thrown it clear, it could be anywhere now, and in the dark of night, with it being black in color, it would be next to impossible to find. Ty growled under his breath, his clothes, personal effects, and even his laptop, which he had stowed in the larger bag along with some business papers now were lost to the wildes. He shook his head, ironically smiling at the loss of the business clothes worth thousands that now were gone.

His lip curling as he recalled his favorite tee was in that bag too. He stood still for a moment the wind catching his long duffle coat as he rubbed his hands together. His stomach churning as he swallowed and looked down the way he had been heading. He was hungry, the food Bobbie had given him also gone. Nothing left but his backpack, containing some personal travel effects, aspirin, clean socks, a long sleeve tee, and a heavy overshirt. His fingers finding his passport and plane tickets. An ironic smile crossing his could features as he hitched that bag on his back, jumped up and down on his heels, as was his way, then started to walk. One foot in front of the other, step by step, boot by boot. His body buckling down against the weather that engulfed and tore at him. His mind on one thing, and one thing only. Keeping his promise to Amy.

* * *

to be continued...very soon...


	108. The Prodigal Son Chapter 108

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay.**_

 _ **Christmas Day chapter in a few days (promise )**_

 _ **happy reading.**_

 **Chapter 108**

It was a little after 9pm and two arduous hours of slow progress through ankle to knee deep snow and frozen countryside that saw Ty turn to look back the way he had come for a brief moment, his frozen and cold expression filled with possible hope, praying the rumble and vibration he had picked up on wasn't only in his imagination. His face filling with unbridled relief when two large yellow spheres peered out of the darkness heading in his direction. He turned his body completely around as they approached, walking backward slightly as the sound of the vehicle came stronger into his ears.

His arm out expectantly, hand extended. Trying to gain the driver's attention. The snow had eased up a little in the last thirty minutes, the wind, however, had not shown him the same mercy, staying to the course and blustering against him with strong blasts and slaps to his tired face and body. He waved both arms frantically at the truck. The crunch of its gears, and the shudder of it losing speed making his red and cold cheeks twist into a hopeful relieved smile.

Ty ran, well attempted to run, his body was rather stiff now, so sudden movement didn't come across as all that sudden. , the glass sliding down as an older, gruff man peered out at him, squinting against the cold and sleet.

"You picked a rough night for a walk, kid!" he yelled out at him over the wind, seeing Ty pull his lapels up around his neck that scarf Mary bell had given him now wrapped around his chin, his feet jumping on the spot slightly to keep warm. "that your wreck back there!"

Ty nodded, "Yes, I…I….Could I get a lift? Please, I can pay?" he stammered. His face so cold now it made taking without a shudder next to impossible.

"get in!" the man roughly smiled, motioning to the passenger's side of the truck. Ty smiling and quickly running around to the opposite side and pulling the door open. His cold and damp body folding into the warm cab as he pulled the cold door on the weather behind him.

"thanks, really, I ... I...was aiming for Pincher Creek, but…I was starting to think I would end up a popsicle before I got that far" Ty smiled, his teeth chattering.

"you hurt?" the farmer asked

"No…I'm good, just cold" Ty replied.

The older mand motioned to Ty's forehead, making him pull his hand from his glove and finger it near his hairline his eyes looking at the crusty red flecks that stained his fingers.

"Oh, um…I didn't even realize" Ty mumbled, pressing his fingers to his head again, feeling the tenderness near the left side of his brow, "the cold must have numbed it"

"you just sit still, and relax, "the other said, his hand grabbing the gear shift and pushing the truck into drive. "Verna can clean that up for you when we get home"

"Um…Look, if you could drop me at Pincher Creek I can get a ride from there, I don't want to be any bother," Ty cut back quickly. The truck shuddering to life around him as the man pulled it back onto the road.

"Only a fool would be on these roads tonight kid, you can stay at the homestead tonight and I'll take you onto Picher in the morning once the storm clears."

Ty twisted his lip, conceding defeat, he wanted to keep going but he also knew, that wasn't going to be possible on foot or alone. He had been walking for over two hours and covered barely any ground at all. Progress was slow and arduous, and he didn't want to admit it, but now, he'd actually sat down, he felt tired now beyond belief.

"You got somewhere to be, son?" The old man asked, his eyes flickering towards his passenger and then back to the road.

"Yes... But I don't think I'm going to be able to make that happen now," Ty replied flatly, His face showing his resigned acceptance to his plight, running over his mistakes and choices in the last twenty-four hours. "I just made a promise to someone and."

"I get it, Being Christmas, everyone has a place to be, " the older man said, "but it's not worth killing yourself over either, the weather forecast said the storm should be lifting in the next 24 hours, so, take the night, and I promise you I'll get to Pincher in the morning "

Ty looked back out the window of the old truck, the blackness of the night running past them as they drove along, "thank you, I'm Ty by the way" he finally responded,

"Im, Clem, "The older man said, "nice to meet you Ty"

* * *

It was a small, homely looking ranch, with a long drive leading in from Range Road 295, It had the main house, average in size, a Quonset and a large machine shed, presumably for the farm equipment such as tractors and seeders. It was surrounded by large fenced fields, all in Furlough due to the winter season, but Ty could see that it was most likely a canola or grain farm by its appearance.

Clem pulled the truck up at the front of the main homestead, the lights in the windows showing that whoever was waiting for him was still up. He looked over at Ty and smiled,

"ok, Son, let's get you cleaned up, you hungry"

Ty smiled, seeing the front door slowly open under the porch, a figure in view, wrapping itself in a heavy throw, watching them.

"I don't want to be any trouble, I can stay in the shed if you like, "he offered, his hopes not to put the family out any more than he already had. This generous man had picked him up, brought him home without even a second thought, the hospitality and trust not going unnoticed by the young CEO.

"don't be silly, kid, you'll freeze out there!" Clem smiled, "come on, "

Ty followed the older gentlemen up the large porch steps and towards the front door, the woman, who had come out to greet them, pushing it open quickly and ushering the two cold individuals inside. Her old eyes watching Ty skeptically as he followed Clem into the old rustic kitchen.

"you said you were checking the back sheds, Clem, you've been over two hours!" she protested, "there's a storm out there, and your bringing in strays?... I was getting worried"

"sorry love, "Clem replied, reaching forward and kissing her cheek with his stubbled jaw, his hand on her shoulder. "I kinda had to stop, help a lost traveler out"

Verna's eyes moved back to Ty as she glared at her husband. Her look one of curiosity and cool concern, noting his frozen look, the expensive attire, and the most definite out of town look in his green eyes.

"your bleeding?" She said suddenly, her hand moving to Ty's forehead, seeing the trail of blood on his skin. Congealed and set but still visible.

"I'm fine, it's just a bump" Ty replied, his eyes wincing as she pressed the area to assess the damage. Personal boundaries ignored by this stoic older lady.

"he was in a rollover Verna, few miles down the road, the truck is still in the ditch near Paterson's bend. "Clem explained as he pulled his bulky coat from his shoulders and hung it on the door hook. "Cody and I will go tow it out in the morning "

sit, now, give me that coat" Verna ordered, her tone filled with strength and control. Ty instantly obeying and pulling his long black coat from his shoulders and passing it to her. She shook it off, the snow on the fabric scattering to the floor as she hung it up, he eyes returning to Ty and looking at the kitchen chair, "SIT!"

Ty nodded and quickly sat down. Her tone, not one to be challenged, she was thick inset, her blonde/grey hair pulled back roughly into a bun at the back of her head. She looked weather warn but homely, her eyes kind but also a little fiery. Ty could see the love and respect between them both. Clem smiling at her as she took charge. This was a long-time union, and the bond was evident as they interacted.

"Cody!" she called into the house, Ty hearing footsteps on the second floor as someone ran down the stairs at the far end of the room. A young man, around Ty's again quickly coming to his mother's side. His blonde hair long around his features, his body stout like his mother but with the muscle of his father's bulk.

"get me some cotton and iodine wash, and a change of clothes, " she ordered, "he's not much taller than you"

"It's ok, that's really not necessary" Ty cut in, seeing the young man's eyes fall onto him with a small welcome smile. "Im fine, really I just need to use your …."

"When you're in my house, you follow my rules young man" Verna cut back, silencing Ty instantly, he swallowed and watched the head of the family home point to the hall, Cody instantly obeying and turning on his heels.

Clem lent over to Ty and gave him a wry smile, "don't fight it, son, trust me you won't win" he patted Ty on the shoulder, seeing him flinch, as he headed into the home, looking for the fire, his chair and a place to take a well-deserved rest.

Ty looked up at the woman before him as she walked over to the stove and put the kettle on. Her back to him as she pulled a few cups from the wall kitchenette.

"why would you be out driving on a night like this, you have a wish to see the devil?" she asked

"Um no, I ….I was trying to get ….Um I was trying to get to Pincher Creek, well, Hudson actually"

"Hudson?" she said, turning to look at him in dismay, "you can't be serious, in that storm? "

Ty fell silent, knowing his decision held its perils. "I know, but…."

"you from there?"

"yes….and I was hoping to be home for Christmas eve, but…" Ty's smile faded, along with his plans, his hopes to wake up Christmas Eve in Amy's arms now falling to Ashes around him.

"well, that's not till dawn, so….how about we clean you up and worry about that in the morin hey" Verna cut back. "you hungry? you look hungry"

Ty didn't answer, he placed his hands on the table, his phone pulled from his pocket the screen still saying no service.

He didn't see Verna move, into the other room, but her sudden reappearance did make him jump a little when she placed a satellite phone on the table before him.

"you let me clean you up, fix that cut, get some food in your belly and you can call your lady and tell her what a fool you've been. " Her well-worn fingers tapped the phone. Ty noting it was a satellite device. Probably only used for emergencies.

she hadn't actually let it go, appreciation in his tired green eyes, "thank you, I ….I don't know what to say, you and Clem have….you don't even know who I am or…."

"Shush, "she ordered, her pale eyes darting to her sons as he came through the hallway, clothes in hand, with a bowl of water and cotton swabs. Her gaze now at him as she motioned for him to put them down and took the clothes from him. "go with Cody, shower and put these on, I'll put your clothes near the fire to dry them off."

Ty looked down at his long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, his legs were a little numb, the snow walking had dampened the material, but his coat had taken the brunt of the weather overall. His shirt and under tee where relatively dry and warm.

"um.I'm good honestly I can just…" Ty rebutted, slowly getting to his feet and trying to explain.

"shower, change, NOW!" Verna ordered again, her tone more authoritative than before. Making Ty take a step back at her forcefulness.

"just do it brother" Cody smiled, seeing Ty's confusion, "you won't win, " He threw Ty the clothes and motioned for him to follow him, his smile one of knowing. Ty taking the offer and walking with the young man, as he guided him towards the hallway. "Mom runs this place, if she says you need a shower and a change of clothes, you need a shower and a change of clothes"

Ty grinned back, heeding the warning. Cody pulling the door open at the far end of the corridor and turning to look at Ty as he flicked on the switch. "I'm Cody by the way, and you are?"

"Ty, "Ty said, leaving it at first names only, Cody was around his age so the likely hood Ty's second name may trigger some recognition wasn't something Ty wanted to put into play right at that time.

"well Ty, welcome to the Simthersons house, "Cody smiled back, "there are towels on the rack and the water takes a bit to get going, but it's nice and hot once the pipes heat up. You can use the soap and stuff on the shower stand" he pointed to an old wooden camphor chest near the door. "put your clothes and boots there, Mom will put them to dry once you're done" he chuckled, "don't dawdle though, mom doesn't understand waiting, so ...I'd hop to it if I were you unless you want her walking in on you in your altogether"

"thank you, "Ty smiled, walking into the small quaintly decorated bathroom. Cody nodding and walking away as he shut the door.

* * *

The soup was thick, rich and filled with vegetables, the broth soft and silky as it slid down Ty's throat and warmed his insides. He sat at the table it the kitchen, now in a pair of old blue jeans and a long sleeve flannelette shirt. They were a little big for him, but wearable. His hair, damp around his features from his warm and soothing shower. Verna had collected his clothes, his socks, and boots. Placing them all out on the chair and hearth of the fire. The warmth of its temper taking away the dampness from Ty's road adventures only hours before.

He shut his eyes briefly, fatigue now taking hold of him, he was tired, and with the warmth came the aches of his argument with the ditch and his truck. He hadn't noticed it before, be it adrenalin or the cold masking the impacts. But now, with the food in his belly, the warmth of the house around him and the exhaustion, the aftermath started to come into view. His head hurt, not much more than a headache, but enough to be annoying, his shoulders also ached as did his left arm. Ty assumed he must have banged it or impacted on something when he crashed into the ditch. But his memory was a little foggy now on the details, but the aches and pains were a very clear reminder that he had indeed scrambled out of an upturned vehicle on the side of a rather treacherous bend in heavy snow.

Verna came over to him as he pushed the last spoonful of soup into his mouth. His eyes looking up at her as she dipped the cotton swabs into the yellow liquid and motioned for him to sit up straight.

Ty smiled a soft questioning smile and obliged, sitting back in his chair and keeping still as she took his shoulder with one hand and tilted his head back a little with the other, her fingers pushing his hair to the side as she inspected the cut near his hairline.

"you hurt anywhere else?" she asked, seeing him wince and pull back a bit when she pushed the cotton to his wound.

"um…no…. just..." Ty breathed, his eyes seeing the pink on the swab when she placed it back into the bowl to ring it out,

"Just?" Verna pushed,

"Just tell her man?" Cody smiled, as he leaned on the door jam nearby, "otherwise she'll strip you off and look for herself"

Ty chuckled and let his eyes flicker up to the woman who dressed his cut and applied his first aid, his smile fading when she saw her eyebrow raise in agreeance.

"Um….my shoulder, and my arm, but I think it's just a bruise," he said quickly. Looking nervous.

"ahuh" Verna breathed and she pressed the swab to his head again, Ty's eye involuntarily closing at the pressure. "this will heal, but you're going to have a headache for a while "

Ty nodded, appreciating the attention. His head actually feeling better, his eyes falling onto the phone that still lay on the table across from him. He so wanted to simply reach out and grab it, press those buttons and hear Amy's voice, the temptation getting the better of him as Cody smiled.

"you got a girl yeah?" he asked, knowing that look,

Ty smiled, caught out by the other young man "um yeah, hopefully, she's probably given up on me by now"

"mines in Lundbreck," the young man said, "Tammy,"

Ty smiled. "nice,"

"I'm going to see her tomorrow, drop off her gift," he explained, "weather permitting of course if you want I…."

"yes, Ty almost yelled, sitting up straighter in his seat, Verna scowling at him for moving as she wiped his forehead dry. "that would be awesome"

"consider it done" Cody beamed, "as long as dad clears the run, I'd be happy to drop you off"

"thanks, really, you don't know how much this means to me, you have all been so kind and welcoming, I….I don't know what to say" Ty's eyes looked up at Verna and then back at Cody, Clem snoring loudly in his favorite chair by the fire.

"it's all good brother, "Cody replied, "dad wouldn't just leave you out there to freeze,"

Ty nodded, appreciating the efforts the family had all gone to, to help and assist him.

"open your shirt," Verna said suddenly, her hands now dried on her apron as she stood next to Ty at the table. Ty looked up at her, not quite following her directive.

"OPEN YOUR SHIRT!" she said again. Her expression once again filled with authority.

Cody laughed as Ty threw him a sideways glance, his fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt as requested.

Verna hit the chair gently with her knee, making him push it back from the table, as she pulled the soft flannelette material off his shoulder. Her hand on his bare skin as she inspected his torso.

"Ouch," Cody said softly, as Verna moved Ty's body with her hands. His shoulder a little purple across his shoulder blade,

"you were right, its bruised, it looks like you banged it in the wreck" Vera said. She moved around him and pulled the shirt down lower, exposing his arm and bicep, a red scrape on his elbow and a bruise across the back of his upper arm." sit still, that needs to be swabbed too" she said, Ty turning to look over his shoulder, and seeing the graze. He did recall it stinging a bit when he showered but really hadn't paid much attention to it past that initial concern.

Vera cleaned up the elbow, the skin only slightly abraded and easily sealed. She put away all her materials and placed a coffee mug before Ty as he re-buttoned his shirt. His smile of thankfulness wide as he chatted about indiscriminate things with Cody as Vera cleared away the food plates. It was late when she set the table for breakfast, she turned off the kitchen lights, Cody and Ty getting up and slowly moving towards the lounge.

"I'll set up the spare room for you, it's the one at the end of the hall," She said, her hands pulling her shawl around her as Clem slowly woke up from his slumber in his chair and pulled his old body up back onto his feet.

"we will go get your truck in the morning, assess the damage, see if we can get it back on the road," he said,

"thank you, "Ty replied, his eyes on the family that stood before him. They had helped him, given him refuge and offered him assistance without ever questioning or requiring him to give anything but honesty back. This was the epitome of what Ty understood to be family and good people. Something he never really had experienced before he came to Heartland. Before he met Amy and the Bartlett clan.

Such honesty and compassion wasn't a common thing in the world he came from, no one did anything for anyone without an ulterior motive. It was a cold, untrusting, negative world, that Ty now was happy to be free of.

"here, call your family, let them know you're ok," Verna said, "it's late, so….you can call now or in the morning." She handed Ty the satellite phone, Ty finally feeling the anticipation of being able to reach out and contact the ones he loved. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 11pm now, they would all most likely be asleep. But he needed to at least try to get hold of her. He knew she would most likely be worried by now since he hadn't spoken to her since he left Cut Bank.

Clem took his wife's hand and they said their goodnights, leaving the two young men in the lounge, Cody smiled at Ty and his indecision.

"just call her man, she won't care if it's late, "he grinned, "All she needs to know is that you love her and your safe, I'll see you in the morning, "

TY nodded and watched Cody walked away, heading down the corridor to his room. Now alone in the warm lounge beside the fire. Ty took a seat and pressed the buttons on the phone. His hands shaking slightly as he pushed it to his ear.

* * *

Amy had, like all the family, gone to bed, her mood a little low and despondent as her hopes of Ty walking through the door faded with each passing hour. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, and Ty was still MIA. She hadn't heard from him in hours, his last phone call saying he was getting a ride to the border.

She pulled on her PJs and slipped into bed, her blue eyes looking over at the empty side of the bed next to her. She missed him like crazy. And she also was having trouble hiding the worry she felt for his whereabouts now too.

She crossed her legs and pulled the activity sheets out from the bedside drawer. She read through the games, Picturing Ty sitting next to her playing them with her. But, after a few restless moments she gave up, it wasn't the same. Finally, she pushed them back into her drawer and grabbed a journal that she had been keeping since she had started her therapy sessions with Doctor Jillian. She flicked through the pages, opening it to a blank page, her pen in the spine. She chewed the lid and started to write. But finding three things she was grateful for was next to impossible this night. Her heart heavy, her mind worried. She didn't feel grateful at all, she felt alone. And she desperately craved the one thing that she knew would take that feeling away.

Amys phone buzzed on the bedside. Making her jump a little, it was late and she, but her heart knew there only was one person who would call her that late in the evening.

She grabbed the cell and looked at the number not recognizing it. Cautiously, she put it to her ear, listening for that familiar voice she pained to hear from.

"Amy?"

"Oh my god Ty!" she breathed, her heart beating quickly as she covered her mouth, the relief filling her soul " are you ok? when I didn't hear from you I….I …..where are you?"

"I'm ok, "he whispered back, keeping his voice low as to not wake the slumbering family that had taken him in. "I'm not far from Pincher Creek I think, I kinda lost track on how far out I was when I was walking, "

"walking!" Amy said, looking confused," were walking!... Ty, I thought you said you had a ride?"

"I, I did, "he explained, "Linus dropped me off in Cardston, and I …" he stopped, just listening to her was making him feel better. Less alone.

"Cardston? That's nowhere near Pincher Creek!" Amy responded, the alarm raising in her voice.

"Amy, its ok, I bought a truck ok, "Ty said, his voice staying calm, trying to calm her too, he knew she was bound to be worried about him, he had been MIA for nearly 23 hours without contact. "I bought it from the car hire place, but that was before I…"

Ty stopped, knowing that if he told her he had been in an accident, she was going to totally lose all the calmness he had managed to install in her through the conversation.

"Before you?..." she asked

"it doesn't matter now, I'm at a farm on the outskirts of Pincher Creek, the storm is right on top of us now, so…...I have to stay here till morning ok. It's too dangerous to keep going tonight. Clem and Verna have given me a room"

"Who's Clem?"

"he owns the farm, I think it's a Canola farm. He's been awesome Amy, picked me up off the side of the road and his wife, Vera and his son, they have been great"

"Side of the? ….Ty, what's going on? You said you were in a truck, why were you on the …." Amy was confused. She didn't understand this at all now. He was supposedly driving a truck, but now he was saying he had been picked up from the road?

"the truck kinda broke down, so I had to walk a bit, but I'm ok, I'm safe, you don't need to worry ok" Ty left out the part about the accident. A broken-down truck sounded a lot better than I lost control of the truck and flipped it into a ditch.

"oh ok, so….you're staying there tonight? Then fixing the truck and coming home tomorrow?" she asked.

"If I can fix the truck, I don't know yet, but Cody, Clems son, said I could get a ride to Lundbreck, he's going that far tomorrow. I can probably hire another car from there, "

Amy fell silent, not knowing what to think, "I …I could come to get you? Lundbreck isn't that far from…."

"No,,,, No Amy, the storm is still around, I don't want you driving through it, I'll get to you I promise, but please don't come out after me. It's bad enough that I have to deal with all this crap, let alone worrying about you driving those icy roads."

"But Ty, I can get Grandpa to take the big truck and…."

"Amy, promise me ok, you won't come out looking for me. I will make it back before Christmas day, I promise you" Ty's voice was clear now. Making sure she heard him "promise me ok"

"But Ty….what if….what….it would just be easier for …" she retorted,

"Amy, I mean it… Stay there! "Ty warned. "please. "

Amy looked at her hands, "ok, ok, " she conceded, not liking it but agreeing to let him find his own way. "are you sure you are ok? safe?"

"yes, I'm fine, these a good people Amy, they insisted that I stay the night. And I have to admit, it's actually nice to be in front of a fire rather than freezing my butt off walking along that road. " He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I miss you, " she whispered, curling up in her bed, pulling his pillow over close to her, "I just wish you were here, "

"I know babe, "Ty replied, "I'm coming home ok, I miss you too. "

Ty slowly walked towards the guest room, phone to his ear, "talk to me, what have you been up to?" he asked, wanting a lifeline to her, needing to be a part of her world. Reconnect.

They talked for a while, Ty laying on the guest bed, and Amy curled up on hers. Both simply enjoying being in contact with each other. Ty telling her about the deal with Edward and how he had called it off. Amy listening to him explain how he had also pulled Bastion into line and warned him over his over-eager zealous behavior. She listened and helped him talk it all through, Amy assisting Ty with some clarity on the issue. He knew now he had done the right thing. His decision to pull away from the Chillingworth Deal and all that it stood for good and bad had been the right call not only for Lucky but for himself.

They needed another investor now, to make the European vision work, but he had a few contacts of his own now, and hopefully, another equally as lucrative investor and potential partner could be secured in due time.

That was, however, thoughts and worries for another time. All he needed to worry about now was getting back to Hudson and back home to that beautiful voice that talked gently to him over the line.

The call finally ended with a soft goodnight and declaration of love sent by both. Amy putting her cell down and hugging his pillow close. Ty covering his face and closing his eyes, as his mind pictured those beautiful blue eyes and the way they always made him feel invisible when they looked at him a certain way.

The night fell in around the separated lovers, one hoping for a speedy return, The other determined to keep his promise to the one he cherished.

* * *

Christmas eve morning saw Cody, Clem, and Ty up and out on the road, retracing the road back to where Ty's truck had spun off the road. Clem managed to get it back onto its wheels after some rather impressive snatch and pull techniques using towing straps. Coady assisting his dad, with Ty shoveling the terrain lose under the wheels and clearing snow from the tray.

The morning was cold, and wet, with rain following the snowstorm, but at least now visibility was clear, and with clear visibility, came the ability to drive. Ty's spirits lifting as Clem towed the Ramcharger back to the family farm. Cody, a budding self-taught mechanic, responsible for all the work on the farm vehicles, and machines assisted Ty with giving it the once over. Both chatting happily together in the large workshop shed. 6am finally yielding results, Ty's hopes of driving the truck dashed as they discovered the rear axle was bent and damaged. The windscreen was also cracked and although he managed to get the truck to start, the whine in the engine bay was a bit of a concern to both of them.

"Looks like I'll be dropping you off?" He finally said, wiping his hands on an old rag, seeing Ty's despondent face. "you could risk it, but I'd be worried you'll only get a few miles up the road until it gave up completely "

Ty nodded, he wasn't happy, but he also wasn't insane. If he drove the truck and became stranded again. Who knows where he would end up? There was no guarantee that he would come across another family like the Smitherson's.

"I want to check that cut before you go," Verna called from the door, Ty looking up and deciding it was pointless to argue with her. Verna ruled, and he wasn't about the challenge her reign. "your clothes are washed and folded in the guest room, and

I've cleaned your coat too, "

"thanks, "Ty called back, "really, you didn't need to do…."

"come and have some breakfast, then Cody can get you on your way" she turned and walked away, her coat wrapped around her as she headed back to the main house, the rain spattering across her shoulders.

Ty ate his breakfast of hot bacon and eggs, fried tomato and sausages. Talking to the family who he now felt quite at ease with. He then went and changed back into his own clothes, putting the jeans and flannelette shirt into the laundry hamper as he gathered his coat and his boots and said his farewells. He shook Clem's hand warmly, thanking him again for his help and hospitality. Cody now out the front warming up his truck as Ty came over to Verna, the Simtherson matriarch and smiled appreciatively at her.

"thank you for everything Verna, " Ty said honestly, offering her his hand, her old eyes softening again as her hand came up and cleared the hair from Ty's brow,

"keep that cut clean ok, same with the elbow" she ordered, "and stay safe. "

"I will, "Ty grinned, stepping closer and ignoring her obvious standoffishness and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Merry Christmas"

Verna was rigid at the start, but Ty felt her relax slightly as he held her in friendship, her arms running around his shoulders and returning the gesture.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ty," She said soflty, turning back towards the bench and grabbing a small bag that was folded down on itself. "give this to your girl ok, "

Ty took the bag, not knowing what to say, "Verna, you didn't need to…" he said,

"Just take it and get on your way, don't you disappoint her you hear" She warned, "go on….get"

Ty gave her one more smile, pulled on his coat and grabbed his backpack, he took the bag that Verna had given him and pushed it inside the middle pocket. "Um…If you happen to come across a black suitcase, down near where I crashed the truck, ?"

"yes yes, we will send it on" she nodded,

Ty waved to her again and headed out the front door. Clem on the front porch and he shook his hand and wished him well.

"stay safe son, "he called as Ty climbed into the large black truck, Cody gunning the engine as they left the Simtherson farm and headed back out on to 507 Heading onwards for Pincher Creek.

* * *

Amy awoke on Christmas Eve to the sound of a buffeting wind. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the window, which was now pulled and drawn. The Ranch was awash with white. The trees around the perimeter were heavily ladened with the fall. Balls of ice perched on the top of fence posts, with an icing-like covering or all the rails. It was pretty but ominous too, the wind whipping around the open spaces and taking the loose shale and debris with it. The storm had lost most of its intensity now. But it still made her feel nervous. Ty should once again be on his way. Heading home and back into her arms. That storm, those winds her worry for his safety.

All she could do now was wait. And hope he made it in one piece. She had a feeling he wasn't telling her the truth about the 'issues' with this truck he had bought. But she had promised to sit still, stay at the ranch and wait for him. That in itself, being an extremely hard promise to keep.

* * *

"Amy, I have to agree with Ty here," Jack cut back, looking at her exasperated expression.

"But grandpa, we know he's heading for Lundbreck, we could meet him there it's not that far!" she pushed,

"Amy, that storm is cutting across Alberta now, we have no idea what time he's due to hit, or where he will be, it's just too dangerous to be driving across the province with no idea where we are ending up "

"He said he would call once he got there, he should have cell service then, Lundbreck isn't a backwater. Come on Grandpa, I could take the jeep and…"

"Amy! I'm not letting you go alone! end of story !" Jack warned her, "this isn't negotiable. or up for discussion. We wait here and that's the end of it!"

Amy sat down, looking annoyed, "I just want to get him home, safe" she mumbled,

"yes, I get that, but we had this conversation a day ago and I said then it was a bad idea. "Jack explained, "look, he asked you to stay here, he will call when he can, you're just going to have to trust him and wait it out, "

"He will get here," Lou said, trying to support her sister as she came in the door, "trust him"

* * *

Cody turned into Pincher Creek not more than 20 mins after leaving the family farm. The roads were wet and icy, and the snow had started to fall once again around them as they pulled onto the main street and came to a stop at Petro Canada Car stop. Ty grabbed them both a couple of coffees from the truck stop while Cody refueled, and they were back on the road again by 7:45am. Ty a little more confident now that he may actually be able to pull this off in the time frame he had left.

He needed to be back at Heartland, by nightfall so he could be part of the traditional Christmas gathering around the tree. Hot egg nog in hand, fire a blazing in the hearth and the girl he loved in his arms. This WAS going to happen. He WAS going to make it.

Pincher Creek was a town in the southwest of Alberta. It was located immediately east of the Canadian Rockies, about 100km west of Lethbridge and just over 200 km south of Calgary.

The strong Chinook winds were known to blow off the mountains making Pincher Creek as a town, extremely windy. The Oldman River and Castle River valleys also seemed to act as a kind of funnel pushing the winds towards the town making the area around Pincher Creek the windiest in Alberta. Due to this the area was also known for a significant amount of wind farm developments, with the towers and blades of wind turbines being a characteristic part of the local scenery.

They headed down Hewetson Avenue, heading north out of the towns suburbs area. Ty sipping his coffee while Cody kept his eyes on the wet and snowy roads. Cody throwing his passenger a happy smile as he pulled out onto the Alberta Highway 6, the open pastures and frosty fields once again taking dominance on either side of the highway.

They turned left at Pincher Station, heading out on the Crowsnest highway, crossing the double Bridgeway over the Oldman River. Ty talking to Cody about his life on the farm and impressed by the way the young man was primed to take it over from his father once his time came.

"so…. Your girl, how long you been together?" Ty asked, the warmth of the heater in the truck making the journey more bearable. It was now around 8.00am and they were lucky to have most of the road to themselves.

"Tammy, "Cody said, "high school sweethearts, you know the deal"

He grinned raising his eyebrows,

"Oh….so shes special then?" Ty inquired.

"Yup, she used to live in Pincher, but her dad got a job out in Cowley, so they moved. I've known her since I was 12, "

"wow, "Ty smiled, "true love then"

"true enough to marry her, "Cody smiled, "hence the last-minute Christmas visit"

TY grinned, "so….you're going to …like today?"

"that's the plan, "Cody laughed, His eyes back on the road, "so what about you? You're making a hell of an effort to get home yourself, I take it this girl you're trying to be with means a lot too?"

Ty smiled, his thoughts going to Amy and their engagement. "she does, and I've already taken that step,"

Cody looked over at Ty his face filled with excitement, "Wow, you're engaged! congrats dude, that's soo cool, I can see now why you're so keen to get back to her "

Ty laughed, looking back out on the roadway. Unable to wipe the smile from his lips.

A silence fell between them for the next few miles, both thinking about the women that held their hearts.

"can I ask you a question?" Cody said finally,

"yeah, fire away?"

"Your him, aren't you? The millionaire son of the equestrian guy?"

Ty didn't respond. His eyes back on the road.

"It's ok man, I get it, not wanting people to know," Cody said,

"Its…. Not that I don't want people to know, "Ty finally said, "it sort of is a given, people know this face, with the name and my mothers fame, I….I just don't like leading in with it that's all, People tend to see the name, the title, the family before they see me…you know, "Ty saw Cody's eyes moved to meet his, a look of understanding shared between them.

"I get that," Cody replied, "Dads well known in these parts you know, and being his only son, I kinda cop the same kind of expectation. "he grinned, "nothing to the level you have to deal with, but I do sort of getting where you're coming from "

Ty nodded, "your dads an awesome guy"

Cody chuckled, "yeah, he likes you, really impressed him you did, and that my friend is hard to do"

Ty raised his brow, hoping that he would elaborate,

"don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but he can be…a hard arse at times, you know, high standards, unrealistic next to impossible expectations"

Ty returned the chuckle, "I hear ya, my dad, when he was around, was a lot like that too, "

"but you made it work, you're in charge now, running it all in the family name" Cody's eyes looked full of questions. Ty knowing that look, that feeling of not being good enough, not living up to expectations.

"Yeah, your right, it's all mine now, but that didn't happen when he was alive Cody, my dad and I. well... we didn't really get along when he was breathing"Ty's smile softened, "I tired, so did he, but….it was only after he passed away that I ….he really showed how he felt about me." He paused, the memories coming into the forefront again. "your lucky Cody, your lucky your dads still here, don't waste that, hey"

Cody gave an appreciative nod, seeing Ty was speaking from experience.

"So, Ty, How are you getting from Lundbreck to Hudson?"

"Um…well, I was hoping to hire a car or, a lift" Ty explained, "you're not interested in extending your route are you? "he raised his eyes brows, "I'd be happy to pay for the fuel and your time?"Ty laughed, knowing the offer was falling short. He didn't really expect Cody to change his plans, not on a whim, but Ty was willing to try anything regardless of how remote or unachievable.

Cody laughed,

"after you catch up with Tammy, of course, I wouldn't watch to interfere with that special moment," Ty let loose a wide grin.

"Um..sorry brother, I'm booked for the rest of the day, but I could try a few friends, Tammy's family live in Lundbreck, maybe she knows someone?"

Ty nodded accepting it as a possibility, He was open to trying all avenues that could result in him getting back to Heartland and Amy on time.

They pulled up into the small Hamlet of Lundbreck around twenty minutes later, after taking a slight turn onto Township Road. Lundbreck started out as a coal mining town, that quickly grew to a size of about 1,000 people until the coal mines closed, resulting in a decline in residents. It was now a quiet small community that house families and workers who worked in the surrounding areas of Cowley, Burmis and Pincher station.

Tammy, Cody's soon to be fiancé lived in one of the smaller in town dwellings on Wood Avenue with her father, mother and two brothers. She had scored herself a job at the Lundbreck Hotel just down the road from her home. Cody hoping that once they were married, she would move out to the farm with him allowing Verna and Clem to take a well-deserved holiday from the life and times of Canola farming.

The large truck pulled up on the drive of the understated home. Ty noting the raised porches and wooden balustrades attached to an at best three-bedroom home. It was on a smallish block, with a large shed and bramble hedge down the property line. The snow heavy set on the trees in the front yard as well as adorning the roof tiles. It had a homely look, working-class feel, yet with a warmth of family that filled the homes features.

Cody cut the engine, and smiled at Ty, as he pulled open the truck door and motioned for Ty to follow him. Ty, although a little apprehensive, did as he was instructed, pulling himself out of the truck and coming alongside his new friend as he tapped on the front wire door.

Sounds of voices inside and footsteps brought their attention to the front door as it was pulled open and a young girl with long auburn colored hair around her shoulders smiled and squealed as she realized who it was who had come to see her.

"Cody!" She smiled, pushing the door open and throwing herself into her boyfriend's waiting arms, his body taking the impact and spinning her around in welcome. Ty took a step back, keeping out of the way, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"Hey Babe" Cody laughed, helping her find her feet on the porches boards, as he kissed her cheek. His arms hugging her one more time before he let her be.

Tammy looked across at Ty her eyes shooting over him skeptically, trying to gain some recognition for who he was and why he was standing on her porch.

"Oh, this is…."Cody started, seeing Ty smile as she smiled at him. "TY…"

"Oh…my… god!" Tammy breathed suddenly, "your….your…." her eyes moved back to her boyfriends in shocked disbelief, "that's….you know who that Is right?"

Ty looked away, suddenly feeling awkward, he was hoping his anonymity would hold, but it seemed even out here in a small hamlet of Alberta, his face was known.

"yes, I know who it is, "Cody said, "Ty is looking for a ride to Hudson, you know anyone going that far today?"

Tammy didn't answer she simply stared at Ty and then back at Cody,

"Tam, "Cody whispered, "cut it out ok, he's just a guy, nothing more…stop looking at him like some creepy stalker chick"

Tammy took a breath and pushed her hair from her features, her smile softening as catching Tys eyes yet again. "sorry, its…. it's just we don't get many….um….famous or….you know, people like you out this way"

Ty raised his hand and adjusted his smile, he still felt a little awkward and disconcerted by the attention, but at least she was trying to rein it in.

"Um…Hudson, "she said, "no, I….I don't think so." She looked back into the house, "I could ask Bryce, he may know of someone"

Cody looked at Ty, "Bryce is her brother, he works at the local mechanic's yard, "

TY nodded, as Cody stepped into the house after his girlfriend, his hand motioning for Ty to follow as they walked down a small corridor into a moderately designed and set up kitchen eating area.

"Bryce, "Tammy called the back door to an adjoining room opening as she did, a young man in jeans and a heavy tee coming into the room. His hair a darker Aubin than his younger sisters. "Cody friend here is looking for a ride to Hudson, " she glanced back at Ty who looked at the other male hopefully.

"Hudson, "Bryce said, walking over to a book on the counter, "I dunno, with it being Christmas Eve and all, most of the freight lines are already en route. "

TY looked at the floor, his hope starting to fade again.

"but you ok to drive? "Bryce asked, looking back at the young man in the long dark coat that stood in his family's home.

"anything honestly, as long as I can get home." Ty cut in.

Bryce nodded and picked up the landline phone that sat on the sideboard, "I can ask Bronte, but I think they're all closed already"

Ty walked over closer to the young man, Cody now hugging his girl and snuggling into her neck as she giggled at his playful embrace.

Bryce pressed the buttons on the small phone and put it to his ear, Ty, now standing beside him as he looked out the back window of the home, the small backyard spread out before him. The large shed to the left with its main door open. Ty lip curling as his eyes landed on a for sale sign.

After a brief conversation Bryce hung up the line, his pale eyes looking back to Ty with resignation. "sorry man, like I said, they are closed for the day, Christmas break and all"

"how much you asking," Ty asked, nodding out the window towards the shed. Bryce following his gaze, his lip pulled up into a smile, "you serious?"

"how much?" Ty asked again.

"Um….well, it's a classic" Bryce countered, Cody coming over to him and looking out the window too, wanting to know what Ty was referring too.

"well I got just under $200 cash, but I have credit, or I can write you a cheque?"

Bryce rolled his lip looking at Tammy and Cody, "I dunno, I usually only deal in cash"

TY rubbed his face, his exasperation showing, "ok, I'll give you all the cash I have and …..." he pushed up his coat sleeve exposing a rather flash watch adoring his wrist. "this, its worth at least $3000,"

He pulled it from his wrist and slapped it into Bryce's hand. Watching him.

"Come on Bryce, "Tammy cut in. "that's more than enough"

Bryce smiled, "how do I know it's real?"

Tammy laughed and grabbed her brothers arm. Pulling his ear close to her lips as she whispered to him. His eyes looking skeptical then instantly falling onto Ty and holding him in his sights.

"Fuck! seriously, you're the guy on the news? That millionaire horse guy?" he asked, Tammy smiling and nodding,

"the one and only "She supported, "in our kitchen, ! can you believe it"

Ty looked away, feeling embarrassed again but hoping the recognition would at least get him over the line, deal-wise.

"so, Bryce, do we have a deal?" he asked

"yeah man, too right, "Bryce cut back offering his hand to seal it, both taking the offer and shaking on it. "$150 in cash and the watch and that beauty out there is all yours"

"deal" TY smiled, pulling the money from his wallet and handing it over. His eyes electric as Cody patted him on the back...

"coffee?" he asked,

"yeah ok, but I really need to …."Ty said,

"yeah yeah, I get it, times a wasting, and she's awaiting " Cody laughed, Ty's smile growing at his comment and he chuckled in return.

* * *

Ty walked out to the shed with his newfound acquaintances after they shared a quick cup of coffee. It was now around 9am and the winter sun was trying to worm its way through the snow that still fell in bilious powder around them.

Tys eyes lighting up when they fell on a 1973 Norton COMMANDO 750 classic, refurbished and restored to its original luster and glory. Bryce picked up the for-sale sign and threw it back into the interior of the shed.

"Ok, it's got a full tank so you should make it to Hudson without having to stop. " Bryce said, "just be careful ok, when you're going through the mountains, those roads will be slippery and hard to handle, and this isn't an off-road bike"

Ty smiled and shook his hand, " It's all good, I've got an Indian at home, rode it up from California, took me a few days but it was one hell of a road trip "

Bryce nodded and handed Ty a bike helmet, "take care ok, that storm is still heading across the mountains, "

Ty took the helmet and pulled the strap undone, his hand fishing through his coat and pulling out his phone, "I've just got to make a call, and I'll be on my way"

* * *

"he's on his way, Grandpa!" Amy yelled as she entered the barn, the wind whistling around her, her hair flying around her face as she tried in vain to hold it down.

"who? Ty?" Jack called back, his arms pulling the rear door closed and blocking out the cold.

"yes, he just called, he's in Lundbreck and he's on his way, shouldn't be more than an hour and a half at best "Amy's voice was filled with happiness now. Ty had sounded positive and alive when she had talked to him. That spark in his tone well and truly back.

"he found a ride?"

"he said he's got wheels, so I take it yes he did, "she replied, her eyes falling onto the horses as they moved in their stalls, the wind outside spooking them. "should I put blankets on these guys?"

"yea maybe Might help settle them a bit, that wind is picking up,"

Amy ran into the tack room and grabbed some horse blankets and weather coats. Jack taking some from her and starting at the other end of the stalls.

"it sounds like its right over us now, but it's moving fast so, maybe we will see a clearer Christmas day" he called,

"I hope so, "Amy smiled back, as she pushed the long red blanket over Spartans rump. Fastening it as his neck. "should I go and check the other barns, make sure they are ok?"

"Caleb is around, leave that to him. I don't want you out in this weather, you finish up in here and then head back to the house ok, leave the rest of the ranch to me and Caleb "

"But Grandpa"

"I mean it, Amy, finish up here and back to the house, no arguments" Jack warned as he came out of the stall opposite her, Harley now standing contently with a warm blanket across his body.

"Ok, Ok, "Amy said, her arms around Spartan's necks as she reassured him. Her worry for Ty still there but not as strong, He was not more than two hours away now, and even with a storm, he was going to make it back well before nightfall.

* * *

The next hours of Ty's journey were some that not only tested his motorbike handling skills but his inner resolve and tenacity as well. The storm was in front of him all the way, the roads treacherous and dangerous. Ty's body ached from the cold, his hands, although gloved were numb as he held the throttle in place. The Norton cutting a solitary figure as he rode through Black Creek Heritage Rangeland and upper Bob Creek. The mountains rising on either side of him as he fought against the icy wind that blasted its way down the mountain ranges. He turned toward Cowboy trail at Bar U ranch, heading up towards Hartell, knowing that Hudson was to his right. The landscape opened up before him, ranchlands and fields, all whitewashed with snow and sleet. He pulled to the side of the road briefly, letting the engine idle as he pulled himself off the bike.

His body shuddering with the cold as he rolled his shoulders and walked back and forth on the verge of the road, trying to get movement back into his stiff and seized arms and legs. He pulled out his phone, he had been on the road for near on an hour, his mind a little fuzzed by the shudders and shakes he was feeling. He knew it was coming up to noon, the squalls around him making his squint as he pulled his bike helmet from his head. He hadn't seen another vehicle in ages, making him feel like he was the only person stupid enough to take off in a mid-winter snow storm in upper Alberta on nothing more than a vintage motorcycle. Ty took a breath and came back to the bike, pulled the helmet back over his now cold nipped face and shut the visor. His backpack on his back as he threw his leg back over the Norton's seat. His black coat billowing around him as he popped the clutch and took back to the road. His headlight guiding him home.

Acre after Acre, fence line after fence line slid past him as he lowered his shoulders and continued on into the weather. His body bracing against the chill that was running up his spine. The bike, as Bryce had said, and promised was in perfect condition, it hummed along that wet and slippery trail without once skipping a beat.

Ty's body rocking from side to side with each bend in the road, his boot sliding along the bitumen as he turned left heading into Longview where he banked right and followed the outskirts of the small town he knew so well... Hudson's outer limits flickering into view as he swerved slightly, losing traction monetarily as he took another bend a little too fast, his boot sliding along the icy road as he tried to correct it. But the ice, the sleet and the inability to steer once he started to skid found him in a sideways slide, straight into the loose rubble on the side of the road and then on into the runoff ditch.

The bike shuddered to a stop after carrying its reluctant cargo a few meters before depositing him unceremoniously on his arse. His right leg taking the brunt of the impact as Ty's cold fingers let go of the bike and stretched out in front of him in an attempt to slow his impact with the terrain, he rolled, skidded and came to a clumsy messy stop. Snow and dirt flying up around him as the Norton continued forward finally coming to rest on its side in a snow bank a few meters down from were Ty had landed. It's engine still running, its single headlight shining up through the dust and debris as Ty rolled himself over on to his behind. His hands fumbling with his helmet as he pulled it away.

He took a shaky breath, looking around in slight confusion, his mouth open as he tried to regather himself from his spill in the snow.

He twitched his lip, a glint of annoyance in his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet, his hands wiping the dirt and snow from his coat and jeans.

"seriously!" he growled, shaking his head and trying to stabilize himself, he looked around. The silence of the day and the white surroundings consuming him. There wasn't a bird in the sky or an elk or deer, horse or cow in the pastures. It was just white. White and cold. Slowly he moved, favoring his left leg slightly as he walked over to the Nortons resting place. Helmet in hand, Snow flickering through his now messed up hair. His hand sliding down his leg and squeezing it, testing for injuries.

He hurt, but the ache of the cold masked it well. His jeans were intact, there was no blood or tears, so he was hoping it was nothing more than an impact bruise that he could feel.

It took him a little over twenty minutes to get the Norton back on its wheels and back up onto the hard surface of the road. His leg now throbbing as he wrestled with it through the snow drift. Those green eyes filled with unlawful determination. Once it was righted, Ty took a moment to just be still, his body trembling as he ran his hands across the bike, assessing it for damage. One indicator light was smashed, and there was a scrape down the side of the petrol tank but, apart from that it seemed it had made it through unscathed. Ty threw his leg over the seat and pushed the helmet back on his head. His foot pressing the clutch as he turned the key. He stood up, thumping down with his leg, his hand twisting the throttle as he heard the engine kick in once again. it was rough, but it was running, his foot tapping the clutch as he let the brakes go, he took a few wobbly countermeasures, but it wasn't more than a few meters before he was once again straightened up and riding on towards the turn for home.

* * *

The Heartland gate swung in the winds that blew around the ranch the homestead and barns not visible from the road due to the swirling snow.

Ty slid his feet along the gravel road and came to a stop, his gloved hand wiping across his dirty visor as he turned his now aching arms with the handlebars. The tires rolling under the gateway, relief in his heart as he slowed the bike and followed the barely visible. But well-known drive.

* * *

Amy sat in the lounge, it was around 1pm and Jack was back in the house with her and her sister readying themselves for a rather wild and wooly Christmas eve night. The fire was lit early, the barns closed up tight. Lisa was in the kitchen making coffee when Amy came into her carrying a tray of coffee cups ready for a refill.

Those blue eyes looked out the kitchen window seeing the plants in the front garden bend and bow under the ever-present winds torment. Jack coming up behind her, seeing her interest as she walked over to the sink and looked deep into the squawl that raged across Heartlands open areas.

"Is that a?" he breathed, squinting now too, his eyes also seeing the low light, that single disc off illumination that was making its way ever so slowly up the main drive, it was not far off the round pen when Amy suddenly inhaled, the faint rumble of the engine being caught in-between wind gusts.

"T…Ty!" she whispered. Expecting a car, a truck? A limo? But not a small motorbike. Amy looked at Jack who now was leaning over the sink beside her, his eyes squinted against the brightness of the snow

"get some blankets!" he suddenly said, moving to the mudroom door, Lou and Lisa coming over to him, looking confused, "and stoke that fire, nice and big ok, Amy, come with me" he looked back at Lisa, "coffee, hot! Now, lots of it"

Amy ran to Jack side, pulling her heavy winter coat on as Jack did the same, as he opened the door and braced himself against the wind and snow. His hat hard on his head, his coat zipped up to his neck. "come on, Quick!"

They barreled out onto the porch as Jack grabbed a slicker from the back of the door, the bike now turning towards the house as it slowed and came to a stop near where Jack's truck stood. Amy ran, her heart filled with joy that he was there, but panic over the fact that he had just rode in on a motorcycle in the middle of a major full-blown snowstorm. Her feet crashing through the ankle-deep snow as she felt Jack at her side.

The bike now stationary as Ty slowly and painfully pulled his hands free on the handlebars. Killing the engine and taking a moment to just breathe. He had made it, he was back, back where he knew he needed and wanted to be. He moved his head when he sensed the movement, Amy racing up to him as his hands fumbled with the helmet as he tried to pull it from his head. The snow instantly blinding him, the wind stinging his features.

"TY!" Amy yelled her hands grabbing his arms as he held the helmet, she felt the shudder, as he looked at her through squinted eyes, his lip curling into a worn-out smile.

Jack threw the slicker over Ty's rigid shoulders, holding him in his grasp as the exhausted young man tried to dismount. His legs giving way and cramping as they took his weight, he staggered, Jack holding him to his side as he helped him find his feet, Amy instantly coming under his other arm and pulling him close, the two of them guiding the wayward traveler back towards the house between them. Jack looking up briefly at a set of headlights as they rounded the pen. Tims truck shuddering to a stop as he instantly jumped out and ran over to the trio. His arm rolling under Tys left shoulder, Amy letting go as her father motioned to the Ranch door. She ran off ahead, Tim and Jack practically carrying Ty bodily now, his feet dragging along with their hurried steps as they hauled the frozen young man up the steps onto the porch and through the mudroom door.

* * *

Get that coat off of him, it's soaked," Jack ordered, Lisa and Lou stepping into caretaker mode and instantly gabbing at the buttons on Ty's long coat and peeling it off his body. He looked up at them, his body huddled, as he sat on the kitchen chair, his hair damp and in his eyes. Amy kneeling before him as those blue lips curled into a soft smile.

"I…I….III to….Told…..you…..I…..I ma…..ace it bac….k"

* * *

The fire roared in its hearth, the flames devouring the new timber and logs Tim had just fed it. Lisa bringing in another blanket as Amy passed Ty a hot cup of tea.

"drink this, "she whispered, "you need to warm up"

Ty nodded, the color was slowly coming back as they thawed in front of the fire. The family watching him intently as Lou threw another blanket over his shoulders.

"what in sams hell were you doing riding a motorbike in a snowstorm," Jack asked, "you got a death wish or something !" he looked worried, as Ty shook and took another sip of his tea, his fingers wrapped around the cup, enjoying the warmth.

"it….was either that,.,,…or…..settle for missing…Christmas, "he said softly, a slight quaver still in his voice as Amy rubbed his shoulders, trying to create friction. "and….I …I made someone a promise, so…."

Lisa looked a Lou who couldn't help but smile. That smile dropping slightly when she noticed the slight purple tinge of a bruise near his forehead.

"you're….your hurt," she said, Amy instantly tensing as Lou came closer and touched Ty's face. Making him shy away and wince at the contact.

"no...It's nothing," he whispered, "I'm fine, honestly, and…that's.. not from the bike. "

Amy raised her brow, looking even more worried, Ty smiling at her and leaning forward, twitching his lip as he moved, with warmth came sensation, and with sensation came aches and pains. That crash in the truck and the slide off the bike now starting to show their damage.

"you're…. you're in pain," Amy said, "what happened.?"

"I….Im ok, "Ty replied, "I….I went for a bit of skid on some ice, a few miles back, fell into a side ditch, but im good, nothing's broken"

Jack rubbed his mustache, "you sure, I saw the broken indicator and the damage on that bike, that was a little more than just a skid."

Ty put his cup down, seeing all the concerned faces aimed his way "Guys, really….I'm fine, Yes, I'm a bit sore, but I'll live. Please stop worrying about me ok!"

Amy held tightly onto his arm, her eyes watching him, trying to catch him out. Ty always downplayed his injuries. And she wasn't about to take any chances. Not this time.

Lou sat on the arm of the sofa, her hand reaching forward and touching his cheek with the back of her knuckles. Noting the slight shake that still radiated through him. "Your still quite cold to the touch Ty, I think you should go have a hot shower, get into some warm clothes and I'll make you something to eat. "

"yes, we have dinner well underway, Im sure we can set you up with an early plate" Lisa smiled, that concern in her eyes too.

Ty nodded. Flicking his eyes from one to the other, seeing the reserved concern and relishing in it, it made him feel loved. Protected and adored.

He pushed the multitude of blankets from his shoulders and pulled himself onto his feet, now in his jeans, and a long sleeve tee and heavy overshirt. His boots and coat at the door. He went to straighten up, his body protesting the movement as they all took a sudden step closer to him as he faltered for a moment then regrouped.

"I'm ok, guys!" he exclaimed, "really !"

"Your limping" Jack cut in shortly,

"Ok, yeah, I slid with the bike, but honestly I'm ok, I'll be fine, I just need to…." he stopped and looked around at all of them again, "thank you really, your concern is really appreciated, But ….It's nothing more than a few bumps and scratches ok, I'll live"

* * *

"is he ok?" Lou asked Amy as she came back into the lounge. She had walked Ty to the bathroom, before heading to her room and grabbing him a clean set of clothes to change into after his shower. She had left him be, his hand touching her cheek as he gave her one more smile. Trying to assure her he wasn't about to pass out or collapse before her.

"I think so, he's hurting, but I don't think it's anything serious" She explained.

"Well, riding a motorbike in a storm like that? I'm not surprised he's hurting, I'm amazed he didn't top himself. Those roads are dangerous for trucks let alone narrow bike tires"

"he said he couldn't get another ride, it was his last option" Amy continued, Lisa coming back into the lounge area with a tray of cutlery and table settings.

It was nearing supper time now, the winds outside settling slightly as the family moved around the table and set it up for their family meal. Lou was in full prep mode now. Everything had to be perfect, everything had to be in its place. She turned suddenly when she heard the mudroom door open, her eyes softening slightly as a windswept but bashfull Scott came through the door. His coat making him look slightly grizzly bear like.

"Hey, "she said, her face looking hopeful as he shook his head and pulled the coat from his shoulders, Jack coming over and shaking his hand.

"Scott, good to see you man, "

"Hi Jack, thought I'd drop in, say Merry Christmas and …." he smiled, those dark eyes returning to Lou as he dropped his sentence.

"stay for dinner, I insist, "Lou said, "it wouldn't be a family Christmas Eve meal, if….if you weren't here"

"thanks, "Scott grinned, offering Lou a bottle of wine that had miraculously appeared from inside his shirt. "whos the bike belong too, ?"

"Um. Ty. "Lou replied, "he beat you here by an hour or so."

"he rode that in? all the way from Montana?" Scott asked, surprised shock on his face, "and he's still in one piece?"

Amy giggled, loving the family banter, it always made her feel warm. " no... only from Lundbreck, I think, and yes, he's in one piece. Missing a little bark here and there, but mostly ok"

Scott smiled, he loved these people, this was the family that he had hoped one day, to be a part of. He had come to Hudson, as a troubled kid, not unlike Ty, without the financial backing of course, but the attitude was the same. Amy's mom had given Scott a start, a place to learn and to grow. And she had also given him the one thing he knew he needed more than anything in his life. She had given him Lou.

They had made mistakes, gone their own way, loved and shared with others. But somehow, he always found himself drawn back to the ranch house, those people and that woman with the dark hair and mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm just going to check in Ty, "Amy smiled, leaving the room and heading down the corridor, her socked feet padding quietly up to the bathroom door where she rested her head against the wooden door frame. The sound of running water echoing through the boards. She knocked her knuckles to the timber, waiting for a response.

"Ty?" she whispered, tapping again, her hands trying the door nob and finding it unlocked. Amy swallowed and gently pushed the door open, the steam from the water making her nose twitch as she stepped into the room. The mirror on the vanity fogged and frosted by the condensation.

"Ty?" she said again, not wanting to startle him, seeing his silhouette move, the curtain pulling back slightly, and he peered out at her.

"Amy?" he replied, water running down his face as he let it drip across his bottom lip, his hair wet and around his features.

"sorry, I was just checking you…you were ok?" she said, looking away, not wanting to overstep, she hadn't seen Ty in person for over a week now, and although they had left on good terms, she was nervous now. Not wanting to screw it up. She had come to a place with her therapy where she felt comfortable in her self and her own skin. She wasn't perfect, those fears from the assault still niggled at her. But she was healing, and Ty was a massive part of that recovery. He was her future. And she wanted to move forward now, not dwell in the past.

"You worried I'm going to disappear down the drain pipe?" he smiled, sucking some of the water into his mouth as he watched her, those green eyes, now filled with warmth again.

"maybe, "she whispered back, "you can be a slippery little sucker sometimes"

Ty chuckled, "oh really. how so?"

Amy grinned and moved towards him, her finger running along his lip as he held her in his gaze," you had me worried Ty, when I couldn't get hold of you ….I just thought …."

"Hey," He said, "I told you, I'd make it didn't I" he turned back into the shower and turned it off, Amy seeing him shake his head through the glass screen as he then pushed his hair back with his hands. His head coming back to the curtain as he motioned to the towels on the back of the door "hand me a towel will ya"

Amy rolled her eyes towards the door, she looked a little mischievous as she backed towards the vanity, Ty thinking she was retrieving the towel as requested. But his eyes glinted with curiosity too as he noted she didn't do much more than smile at him. Those eyes big and blue and welcoming. "you don't really 'need' a towel"

"Amy," he chuckled, the water from the silenced shower now running down his bare body. "without a towel? I'm kinda stuck here"

Ty watched her, this was new, this was full on flirting, something that he usually had to instigate with her. They played before he went to Montana, staying within the realms of the safety lines Doctor Jillian had prescribed. But apart from some heated moments when playing those activities, Amy really hadn't openly flirted with him. There was closeness. There was affection. But not raw naughty flirtations. And he had to admit, he kinda liked this change in the tide.

He chuckled and wiped his face with his hand, that warmth he had lost over the last few hours on the road firing back into ignition inside of him. "Amy, aren't we supposed to….stick with the plan? "he watched her intently, trying to read her, "you know? Doc Jillian ?"

"plans changed," she smiled, her hands on the vanity now as she pushed up and sat on the counter, "oh, that's right, you've been away, you mustn't have got the memo?"

Ty grinned at her dryly, letting her have her fun. His body goose bumping slightly as the chill in the air started to tickle him.

"so….this new plan? "he asked still holding the curtain in front of him, "you want to fill me in?"

Amy smiled, a rather cheeky smile as she reached over and pulled a towel into her lap. "maybe, maybe I'll just let you figure it out on your own?"

"Oh, ok, "Ty laughed, "you're going to play it like that are you?"

Amy nodded, her smile bright as she watched him. Waiting for his next move. Those green emeralds now a little devious themselves.

"I'm not playing " she whispered, her voice soft and inviting, that smile melting the cold chill on his skin.

"so…towel?" he asked again?

"yes?" Amy smiled back, still holding it in her hands. Their eyes locked now. The spark between them igniting.

"Ok,"he said, rolling his lip and calling her out, "have it your way,"

Amy sucked in a breath as he pulled his head back behind the curtain and then pushed it open, stepping out of the shower recess and on to the tiled floor before her, her smile one of shocked but excited surprise as he walked over to her. Butt naked and gently, and ever so slowly, taking the towel from her hands. He wiped his face first, still not hiding himself from her, that bare chest, those arms, that trail of hair that ran so perfectly down to his…

"Amy," he said soflty, the towel now across his shoulder as he placed his hands on either side of her "you going to just stand there and stare or ..."

"Or?" Amy blushed, not able to look away.

TYs grins softening as he touched her cheek, "Amy, can I kiss you?" That cheeky smile twisted into one that Amy couldn't rightfully contain, her hands sliding up his bare arms and around his neck as he stepped a little closer to her again, those green eyes holding hers as his lip curled into mischief. Amy's fingers took hold of the towel on his shoulders and slowly slid it with her hands down his back until it was in line with his bare hips. Her eyes never leaving his for a moment as she pulled it around him and secured it at his waist.

"you don't have to ask anymore Ty," Amy replied, "my kisses are always yours to claim"

Ty moved slightly, that face, those eyes, those lips only moments from his now. "you sure?"

He asked, not wanting to presume, or take too much, he loved her, and by god he wanted her, but he also knew they were far from over their challenges.

Amy didn't reply with words, she simply gave him the confirmation he needed to have from her in that moment. Those blue eyes holding his as he pulled forward and put her arms around his neck again, this time, her lips touching his as she kissed him with all of her heart. Welcoming him home.

* * *

Lou moved the green beans over on the table so she could fit on a platter of fresh corn cobs. She had put together a special family dinner of roast chicken, with festive seasoning, roasted pumpkin, and split jacket potatoes. The Christmas Eve dinner tradition at Heartland was a strong family affair. It wasn't to the excess of the Christmas Day extravaganza, but it still held its own merit in the family tradition stakes. It was originally Marian's affair, she had started it as a young child herself, wanting the festivities to begin earlier rather than later.

Lyndy, Jacks first wife had been happy to oblige, and the special meal and time around the Christmas tree tradition was born. This was also when, a chosen family member, was elected to place the family star upon the tree. It was a joyous time, filled with family love and closeness. The family meal was open to all, with the table always being graced with extra faces whether they be family or friend. Amy loved this time of year, she felt close to her mother, her family and she wanted to share the experience with Ty, knowing that family holidays and closeness were not things that were expected or commonplace to him.

"Ok everyone, take your seats, let's get this meal under way" Lou called, the family coming to the dining area from all over the house. Jack was, as usual at the head of the table, Lou to his left next to Scott. Tim took the other end with Ty on his left, next to Amy and then Lisa, at her husband's side.

Ty was now in a soft dark blue long sleeve tee and a pair of jeans, Amy next to him, her hands wrapped around his under the table.

"you're looking a little less blue," Tim said, his eyes on Ty as he took his seat.

"Yeah, I'm good, "Ty smiled, "thanks for the help by the way, "

"not a problem kid," Tim said, taking the chicken platter and serving himself.

"its good to have you home Ty," Lisa said, her voice soft and appreciative,

"its good to be home" he replied, "I have to say, I was worried there for a bit, but once I ran into Clem and Cody, things seemed to start going my way.

"Clem?"Amy asked, her fork stabbing some potatoes," is that the guy you told me about, the one who picked you up from the road?"

"yeah Clem Smitherson, he …he saved my life. "Ty said matter of factly, as he pushed some chicken into his mouth, the silence around him suddenly making him look up, everyone's eyes were on him, wanting him to explain. "um. Well, I hired this truck in Cardston and well, with the weather and the storm I kinda…crashed it"

They all looked at him in stunned shock. Amy included. Last she heard the truck broke down. So he decided to elaborate "It slid into a ditch actually, and Clem well, he found me on the road and took me in. "he smiled, "if it wasn't for Cody giving me a lift to Lundbreck, and then introducing me to his soon to be fiancé Tammy, I would never found that Norton out there and been able to to get back here in time"

"so, you rolled the truck? Is that how you hurt your head." Jack asked,

TY nodded, "and my shoulder, nothing serious, but yeah, "they were really nice people Jack, Verna, Clem's wife, she was like the female version of you"

Everyone chuckled as Ty explained the rest of his adventures across the Canadian border and beyond. Amy amazed at just how much he had gone through to get back home to her before Christmas day.

Once dinner was done, and everyone was content and had their fill. They all adjourned to the lounge where they talked and shared more stories about the year past and where the year ahead was going to go. Jack passed out the glasses of eggnog, While Lou offered her brandy infused Christmas cake as dessert, everyone with a smile on their satisfied faces and warmness in their hearts.

"Ok, ok, "Jack finally said, getting to his feet next to the fireplace. The hearth warm behind him as he raised his glass. "Words cannot express how delighted I feel that all of you are here, together, smiling and sharing this tradition that Marion, my daughter, put into play so many years ago. It's a feeling of sheer joy, seeing old faces and new sharing this moment, this closeness, this bond. This has been a difficult year, with its own ups and downs, we have faced the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, but through it all. We have faced it together.

Seeing us all here together brings back so many memories for me, of all the years passed. From Lyndy's secret eggnog recipe to Amy and Lous fight over the Christmas ornaments to the great Christmas tree fire of 89. There are so many memories that if I were to stand here and go through them all one by one, we might still be sitting here until next Christmas eve!" Jack looked around the room, his gaze holding on each an everyone independently. Making sure everyone in attendance felt like he was talking just to them.

"So, let's have a toast, and share with those we love, a bond of friendship, family, and of love, to those who have been with us, to those who are new and welcomed with open arms, and those who yet join, stay safe, be well and keep moving forward. Merry Christmas everyone, and keep making those memories for the year to come!"

"Merry Christmas!" they all cheered, glasses raised, smiles all around. Amy wrapping her arm around Ty's waist as he looked at her in awe. He had never been a part of something so beautiful in his entire life. The bond this family shared was amazing, and to be considered part of it was just beyond belief and understanding to him. He looked around the room, his eyes a little misty as he took it all in, the smiles, the laughter, the love, the togetherness. Differences were forgotten, issues dropped, it was just about the good. And that was all that mattered at that moment.

"ok everyone, names in the hat please, "Jack called, pulling his hat from the rack and holding it out to each person as Lou passed everyone a pencil and a small square of paper. Ty looked confused, Amy smiling at him as he watched her take hers.

"we write our name on the paper and then we draw someone out, and they put the star on the tree" she explained.

"oh." Ty said, looking a little perplexed, "I'll just put in your name, this is your family thing and…" he said.

"no…you put your name" she countered, "and yes this is your family too, just as much as it is mine"

Ty felt humbled again and nodded, writing his name on the square and folding it up and placing it in the hat. Jack giving him an appreciative nod as he passed the hat around.

"Ok, everyone nominated someone!" Jack called, Ty looking up confused as Amy gave him a cheeky grin. His mouth dropping open as he realized that you nominated someone for the star duty, not just put your own name on the paper. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Amy as she quickly looked away, her smile curling her lip.

"Ok, here we go. We have seven contenders this year, let's see who it's going to be"

Jack pushed his hand into the hat and pulled out a square of paper. "Tim, "Jack called out, everyone clapped and laughed, knowing he probably voted for himself. Jack dove his large fingers in again, "Ty,"

TY grinned, feeling a little shy but loving being included, "good on you man" Jack smiled,

"and…Ty again" Jack called once more, "that's two for Ty and one for Tim"

Amy clapped and drew the next one at her grandpas offer, she looked at Ty and smiled a big smile "its TY" she breathed,

Ty's cheeks flushed, "guys, really….you should have picked someone more….." he protested, but the family stood strong.

"ok, one more TY and you're the winner" Jack laughed he drew again, his mustache tweaking slightly as those soft old eyes fell onto their protégé,

"it's your honor this year son, you get to hang the family star."

* * *

to be continued


	109. The Prodigal Son Chapter 109

_**A/N: Enjoy**_

 **Chapter 109**

The smallest things sometimes mean the most. They hold the power to truly show the depth of what is the essence of family. Of love, of togetherness.

Those special seconds in time where you can feel the essence of what it is to be loved, accepted and whole. This was the warmth that had encapsulated the young Borden heir on Christmas eve surrounded by those who loved the most. His heart overflowing as he stood back and admired that star. The Bartlett star, that stood tall and impressive on top of that magnificent tree. The family all around him, their smiles filled with warmth and love. Even Tim seemed happy, which for Tim, was a thing, especially when it came to Ty.

The night rolled on, with laughter, chatter, and family stories around the open fire. The fire that burned in the hearth of that fireplace, built by Jacks great grandfather from stones found and collected from around the ranch itself. Six generations of family, past, and present, the warmth and love now shared by the new generation as well, the doors open to old and new. Jack sharing the stories of his rodeo days and his time on the circuit, Tim rebutting his wins and recognition playfully, adding his own storylines and twists to the tales. It was a time of big wins, and low lows, bulldogging, broncs and roping prowess. Two legends together imparting the tales that one day would see great grandchildren's eyes widen in awe.

Ty listened on, enthralled by the lives they had led. The open road, the excitement, the atmosphere. Jacks eyes holding a rare sparkle when he reminisced about past glories and time's, now past.

It was a night of closeness. And togetherness. A family, in the warmth of its own heart and soul, together, enjoying the moments that some never had the luxury of experiencing.

Ty smiled, sitting on the couch, his arm around Amy's shoulder as she cuddled next to him. Her body warmth his warmth, the chill from his snowstorm adventure now a distant memory. He loved these people. He truly did. This was now his home, a family that he had, before them been denied him. He slowly let his head fall to Amy's, her eyes looking up and giving him the warmest for smiles as Jack and Tim disputed the winning lineup at Great Falls in reruns. Jack claiming the victory, Tim disagreeing with his recollection.

The storm had slowed now, the night cold but calmer than the way it had begun. There was still a rather brisk wind around the ranchlands. The foothills reporting snow drifts on all major highways and roadways. But the night was dark and clear. Those Alberta stars breaking through the now soft snowfall and making the eve of Christmas take on a more of a fairytale feel.

Jack and Lisa retired not long after nine, Tim, taking the guest room, after overdoing it on the Christmas cake, and Scott, kissing Lou goodnight in the mudroom, ( to hidden, unseen family smiles) as he promised to return the next day for Christmas lunch.

The fingers of flames in the fireplace now devouring a fresh log of timber as Ty's eyes softened even more and watched their seductive dance. His face warm and at peace as Amy came back to him on the couch, after settling her father with blankets and pillows.

She cuddled down next to him, her arm across his chest as he stayed focused on the flames, his socked feet on the wagon wheel coffee table as the warmth crept up his extended legs.

"you look tired," Amy said in a small whisper,

Ty flickered his eyes down to her, his smile small, but genuine, "I'm….content…."

Amy grinned, "thank you,"

Ty blinked slightly, moving his head a little to get a better look at those baby blues, "for what?"

"for making it back, for coming home…."

He pulled forward, kissing the top of her head, "I promised you….I know ….I don't always deliver, and I let you down most of the time, but….I just had to ….I couldn't disappoint you, not this time"

Amy saw the look in those green eyes, the firelight making them dance before her.

"I knew you would make it, "she smiled, "I felt it in here" she pressed her hand to her heart, tapping it a few times in time with her heartbeat. "you want something else to eat or?"

Ty slowly shook his head, his lip curling, "no….I'm absolutely stuffed, Amy,"

Silence fell between them again, both holding the fire in their eyes as they simply sat and enjoyed each other's company. Ty, being the one who broke the quiet, his head back on the back of the lounge as he let his hand caress Amy's soft shoulder.

"did I tell you today, how beautiful you are?" he said, his lip's playing with hers, as he leaned forward, brushing against them, feathering that touch, then pulling away, his smile holding firm.

"no….I don't think you did" Amy giggled, "but I'm sure I told you how hot you are? Especially when you're wrapped in nothing but a towel"

Ty grinned back at her. "you look kinda hot in nothing but a towel too if I remember correctly"

Amy blinked softly, "you do... remember? I mean, I know it's been a while….we haven't really …"

Ty touched her warm pick cheek, silencing her, "of course I remember, how could I forget the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Amy blushed, feeling those well know butterflies in her stomach take to flight, "you think I'm beautiful?" she played, seeing him give her a warning grin,

"I don't think it, "he whispered, "I know it" he nipped at her lips again, this time, his hand holding her head in place as he let that kiss connect. His mouth moving softly on hers as he felt her respond. Ty turned his head ever so slightly, allowing the connection to grow with their inner fire. He had missed her more than he could possibly put into words or explain out loud. When he was away from her, he felt like a part of him was missing. The very essence of them together was so ingrained in him now that being without her or her interactions made him somehow feel less, than whole.

Amy moved in his arms, her hands on his chest as she pushed him ever so gently down on to the couch, Ty now reclining back, his hand in her hair as her lips pressed to his.

They continued to find each other in that kisses soft embrace as the fire crackled on. Ty, the one who finally broke free, his tongue running along his bottom lip as he gave her an appreciative smile.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered, looking up at him, those blue eyes making his heart tremor in their grasp. " do you want your present now?"

Ty smiled, his eyes alive as he ran his thumb down her cheek, "I thought 'that' was my …."

Amy chuckled and looked away, his playfulness making her feel a little giddy on the inside. A feeling she hadn't really felt with that intensity in quite a while.

"No, silly, your gift, under the tree?" she explained.

"Amy, you didn't need to …." he suddenly said back, seeing her get up and quickly go over to the stunning shrubbery, it's ornaments and tinsel sparking in the fires warm glow. Sending little tendrils of illuminance around the ranch house loungeroom. The area taking on a whimsical appeal in the amber light.

Amy bent down and retrieved the perfectly wrapped box that sat under the tree, surrounded by many others, all in pretty paper and bows. She came back to Ty, her smile wide her hands offering him the red-ribboned gift, the motorcycle tag catching his eye and making him smile.

"Merry Christmas Ty," she said, her voice soft and filled with excitement. Ty's hands taking the gift and not knowing what to say. He looked up at her, then back at the offering, "this is…" he sat back up, Amy taking her seat next to him on the couch as he ran his fingers over the paper, not wanting to mess it up by opening it.

Amy bounced slightly next to him, her eyes wide with pent up Christmas cheer as she saw him pause. His expression one of mixed emotions, happiness, and love, and excitement, but there was a touch of melancholy there too, he was overwhelmed and although loving the attention, he still didn't quite know how to handle the emotions it invoked in him.

"open it silly!" she laughed, her fingers flicking the tag and making the motorbike swing.

He smiled again, and let the excitement and curiosity win, his hands pulling the ribbon off the box and letting it fall onto the couch, he looked up at her for a moment and then pulled the lid free, his fingers pushing the soft tissue paper away from the small seal as his mouth opened in quite a stunned surprise expression.

"Amy, ….wow…." he whispered, looking up at her again, not believing what she had given him.

"you like it?" she asked, sounding nervous,

Ty couldn't contain his smile, his eyes looking over the beautiful gift box containing a beautifully crafted genuine leather wallet and a stunning handcrafted timepiece made from real multifaceted aged wood.

It was simple in design but held craftsmanship that even Ty couldn't overlook. The watch case was made from aged timber with a strap of genuine simple stitched leather. The time-mechanism Swiss in design and manufacture with two small silver hands and a separate second's in-bedded face.

"look at the back" she grinned, nearly jumping in overzealousness now. She so wanted him to like what she had chosen for him. "its….It's engraved,"

Ty looked up and her a chuckled as he swallowed, his hands taking the delicately fashioned timepiece out of the box and flipping it in his fingers, his eyes narrowing as he read the message that was laser engraved into the wood case on the back.

 _"To my Wild one, when I say I love you, I don't say it out of habit or conversation, I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Love forever and always, Amy "_

his words caught in his throat as he pulled in a soft breath, not knowing what to say. He had never been given anything with as much thought and meaning before in his life.

"the wallet, it has a message too" she beamed, wanting him to continue on his journey of discovery, Ty nodding and placing the watch back on its box mount as he took the soft leather wallet in his hands. He flipped it open, seeing the window, and the slot for his cards. The leather soft buckskin, his fingers running along the fine stitching as he looked at the embossed words on the inside flap.

 _"If I could give you one thing in life, it would be the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me Never forget that you are loved by me – Amy"_

Ty replaced the wallet, his mouth now closed as he leant over and placed it on the coffee table directly in front of him. Amy watching him intently as she tried to read his expression, his eyes turned back to her, his arms taking her in as he pulled her closed and hugged her to him. His head cradled to her cheek as his arms found their way around her. Amy followed his move, hugging him close and shutting her eyes as she felt the love, he had for her flow from his heart to hers and back again, after a moment he pulled back slightly, his eyes looking into hers as he gave her a smile that answered all her questions to whether or not the gift had been just right,

"thank you, it's, they are….they are just ….thank you" he whispered. His voice holding a little shudder as he came close to her again and let his kiss show her how much her gift had meant to him.

They embraced and kissed on the couch, in front of the fire, Amy wrapped in those warm and protective arms, Ty overrun with emotion on such a night. He pulled back, taking a breath, Amy noting the tear in the corner of his eye as he smiled a shaky smile, " I love it, thank you,"

Amy let her thumb wipe the tear from his eye, seeing how overcome he was by the gesture. "I'm glad you like it, I wanted it to be something you could take with you, even when we are apart, that way you could read it and ….and know ….I was thinking about you, and that I love you"

He nodded, chuckling to himself as he sniffed back his emotions, "it's perfect."

Amy smiled, as he took the watch in his hands again, placing the box back on his knees. His eyes studying its craftsmanship and design.

"I know it's not a Rolex like your dads, but I thought,.." Amy started. Seeing Ty look up at her suddenly as he pushed the cuff back on his long sleeve tee, Amy crinkling her brow when she noticed his wrist was bare. She watched him lay the new accessory across his skin and do up the buckle. His eyes looking up at her as she raised her brow, "where's your….dad's watch Ty? "

Ty had fixed his father's timepiece after he had returned from Montana after the funeral, it had been damaged by the salt water when his father had passed. But after a little tinkering and a lot of money to a watchmaker in Calgary, it had been restored to its former glory. Ty wearing it more and more as he took on more responsibility within Lucky. Amy knew it held sentimental value to him. It was the last real link he had to his father, the one thing that his father held as a trophy and testament to his success. Ty somehow thought, with it on his wrist, he was with him, giving him something to build too. To see it now gone from Ty's wrist made Amy suddenly wonder if perimeters and emotions had changed somehow in her lover.

Ty didn't respond straight away, he simply buckled the new timepiece and held up his wrist to admire it. His smile growing as he like the look of it and its design.

"I… like this one a lot better" he smiled, his voice low "it's kinda edgy "

"your dads watch?" Amy asked again "why aren't you wearing it anymore?"

Ty looked away, not wanting to dwell on it. He was ok with his decision, and he had made it with a clear and honest conscience.

"TY!" Amy pushed, knowing he wouldn't have given that up easily. Even if it had been misplaced, "where is it?"

He finally looked up at her, his face a little worried, not knowing how she was going to take what he was about to say but hiding it from her wasn't an option. "I….I sold it,' he whispered, "um, I….I traded it for the Norton"

Amy's' mouth gaped, "you sold it for an old motorbike!" she breathed, not getting the connection straight away. Her eyes in shock as he looked away, a small smile on his lips which turned into an explanatory twist "well, I didn't have enough cash to buy it outright ….and I had no other way of…."he stopped, his eyes back on his new acquisition, "I promised you….so…."

Amy covered her mouth realizing what he was saying, "Ty, don't tell me you sold your dads watch because of ….me!"

He shrugged his smile folding, his eyes on his hands, "Ok, I won't"

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed. not believing his calm persona.

I….don't regret it, I'd do it again if I had to. It was just a watch Amy, "

"it was your dads Watch Ty! "she exclaimed, feeling terrible for being the reason he had given it up. "and it was a Rolex!"

He chuckled, lifting his eyes to hers, the smile returning to his lips, "I like this one more, "he grinned, "it's more me,"

She watched him stunned exasperation as he took the wallet from the box too and looked it over again,

"thank you, really, I don't know what else to say" he beamed, his hands placing the box back on the table as he pulled her back into a playful hug, his lips finding hers again as he pushed her back onto the couch, his body above her as he showed her how much he like her gift to him. His kisses distracting her from the realization of what he had given up to get to her side, to be with her on Christmas Eve.

After some rather hot and heavy petting and play, to which Ty became acutely aware of Amy's lowered inhibitions and playfulness, He sat up and pecked her quickly on the cheek, his smile wide, his hair a little ruffled by her wayward fingers.

"stay right there ok, I'll be right back" he grinned,

Amy sat still on the couch as she watched Ty jog quietly down to her room and disappear within. He returned monetarily with his backpack in his hand, his smile wide as he reclaimed his seat on the lounge next to her.

"I….I didn't get a chance to wrap it, but…," he said with an expectant smile. His hand pulling a small calico bag from its interior, his eyes alive with excitement as he handed it over to Amy. "Merry Christmas"

Amy took the gift in her hands and looked up at him expectantly, feeling its weight and wondering what it was that he had bought for her.

"go on, open it" he gushed, motioning for her to go ahead and pull the green ribbon that secured it, "just be careful, it's fragile, I was terrified I'd broken it when I slid off my bike,"

Amy raised her brow at him as she untied the ribbon tie and opened the top of the bag.

"I picked it up in Montana a few months back, I saw it and knew it was perfect for you"

Amy slid her hand into the calico bag and looked down as she pulled the small wooden object out of the fabric, her eyes dancing with delight as she saw the work and intricate craftsmanship that had gone into the unique item.

"Ty…. it's….it's beautiful" she whispered, looking at the small hand carved trinket box that now sat in her hands. The detail so fine and elaborate that she couldn't believe its precision and cut. On the top was a small carved foal, sitting on the lid as if it was sunning its self in the soft grass on a summers day in Alberta. Its little head tilted down as it nibbled on its leg.

"you like it?" Ty asked, looking hopeful, praying he had done good. "it's hand carved, one of a kind"

Amy looked up at him, her hands still holding the delicate piece of wood-art. " it's beautiful, thank you"

Ty's grin grew, his smile now showing his teeth as he watched Amy as she opened the lid and saw a silver chain inside, laying on its velvet cushion. She looked back up at him, seeing his cheeky happy smile. Not knowing what to say.

On the chain were two intertwined horseshoes, one with the initial A and the other with a T, a single heart-shaped rose diamond in between them linking them as one.

"Ty!" Amy breathed, picking It up and letting the firelight catch it "its…. oh my! It's…..is that a real…"

He nodded, "only the best for my girl"

Amy passed the trinket box to Ty to place on the table next to his gift box, as she handed him the chain so he could help her put it on. Ty smiling brightly as his fingers did up the clasp and let the trinket fall onto her soft skin, Amy looked down, taken by the shine and the design. Her smile huge when she looked back at him. "thank you, It's amazing !"

Ty laughed as Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, her appreciation for his efforts written in her kisses that she peppered all over his face. She touched the chain around her neck, fingering the charm. Those blue eyes now glassy and bright.

"Oh, Verna gave this to me also, it's for you" Ty suddenly cut in, handing her the brown bag Verna had imparted to him when he left their family farm.

Amy opened it up and looked inside, her hands pulling out a hand knitted wrap, made from soft hand spun wool. It was a soft taupe in color with a faint pattern of running mustangs knitted into the hem.

"oh wow, "Amy gasped, "it's gorgeous. Did she make this?"

Ty nodded, assuming it was so, he had noticed a rather large knitting basket in the lounge of the Smitherson's home. So, it was understandable that he would come to the conclusion that Verna not only ran the ranch and the family but was quite the country knitting legend too.

Amy instantly pulled the wrap around her shoulders, loving its softness and warmth. Standing up and checking herself out a little, Ty grinning after her when she turned back to him looking overly happy.

"this …is the best Christmas ever!" she proclaimed, swinging around again in her new garment, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

* * *

It was nearly 11pm when they finally retired to their room, the lounge hearth now only embers, the house in quiet rest.

Ty pulled his tee over his head, his arms stretching as he flexed his shoulder blades, his eyes on the watch on his wrist, the smile still very much in place. Slowly he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, Amy had given him a place to put his sleep attire, the left side of the drawer now designated a Ty zone.

Amy came back through the bedroom door, closing it behind her, her hair in a soft plait, her teeth cleaned. She stopped when she noticed Ty at the other end of the room, his bare back to her as he looked for a suitable tee to sleep in.

"your shoulder," she whispered, his head turning as he saw her eyes on the bruise that now looked rather dark and angry. Amy now also seeing his arm and elbow. "Ty, that's a little more than just a bump?"

He turned right the way around and came over to her, his smile a little wry, "you should check out the one on my thigh, it's even more impressive" he joked. "darker too"

Amy glowered at him and his glibness over his injuries. She knew he was trying to diffuse her worry, but his humor was not making her feel any better.

"Ok, OK" he apologized, his arms coming around her and pulling her softly towards him "I'm sorry, your right, it's not funny, but I'm ok honestly, it will heal, and fade "

"your reckless, that's what you are" she pouted, not happy with his attitude, "crazy, and…."

"in love with you," he interjected, "so I can't be all that bad now can I"

Amy growled at him as he kissed her cheek, his arms holding her close for a little while longer before he let her be and returned to getting himself ready for bed.

"I really am glad to be home," he said over his shoulder, "I kinda realized this time, that Montana isn't really my home anymore. I may have grown up there, I may have memories there, but, this, Heartland, here with you and Jack and the family, it's where I belong now," he gave her a gentle smile as he undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans.

Amy sat on the edge of the bed now, smiling at him warmly, hearing his words and knowing in her heart he truly felt at home now, with her and with the family.

"Ty," she whispered, as he pulled on a pair of sweats and came over to her, "this is home, your home, "

He smiled again, taking her hand in his and kissing it, "we should get some sleep," he finally said, the fatigue playing on him now, he had been going all day. And his reserves were running a little low.

Amy didn't answer straight away, her fingers played with the hem of her top as she noticed he was watching her,

"you ok?" he asked, seeing the expression and not understanding it.

"yes, "Amy said softly, "I just wanted to talk to you about something, to tell you what happened in my last session with Doctor Hunter"

Ty nodded, showing interest, "ok, I'm listening," he sat still across from her, waiting for her to continue on,

"well, we talked about a lot of things, where I started, where I've been, you know, where I'm heading, now,"

"ok, "Ty replied, "that's good?"

"she walked me through a lot of my feelings Ty, made me see that I can't let what Bray did to me define me anymore" she paused, "he stole something from me that day, but now, I feel like I'm strong enough to take it back, make it right again"

Ty kept his eyes on her, allowing Amy to talk about how she felt, he sat in silence, not wanting to interfere. This was her journey to take, and he needed to allow her to traverse it.

"well, I told her I felt like I …I felt normal again," Amy smiled, "it was weird because I haven't felt like myself in weeks, but now, I just ….It feels right again,"

Ty smiled a soft smile, "that's awesome Amy, I'm really happy that the sessions seem to be helping you through this"

"it has Ty, "She agreed, "but so have you, knowing that you love me, and still want me, desire me. Has shown me that no matter how, what Bray did to me hurt me and damaged me, I still want to ….I still want to be loved…I want you…I want to be loved by you."

Amy took a breath, the words hanging between them, her declaration making Ty straighten slightly and hold her gaze,

"are you saying you want to…."he stopped, once again holding back, he didn't want to screw this up, they had only just got to this happy impasse, if he pushed or presumed too much, he could quite easily make it all slide back into the dysfunction it was in before. This had been hard on both of them, he had committed to her, to her need for time, to her healing. He had made mistakes, he knew that he had caused problems, he had made irrational decisions based on his own needs and anger at Bray and what had happened. But they had worked it through, together, hand in hand, both determined to reclaim what had been taken from them and their relationship. How he felt or what he needed was irrelevant to Ty now. All he cared about was Amy and helping her find her way back from the pain and the darkness that had been Bray.

Amy took a deep breath and steadied herself, "I'm saying I want our physical relationship back" she said her eyes on him as he sat in silence. "I want to try to ….I want us to try to …." she growled at herself, stumbling over the words she so wanted to say. "I want us to …"

Ty smiled and pulled a little closer, letting her off the hook, Amy had always found it difficult to talk about intimate and sexual matters openly, it had always made her awkward and a little dorky when she tried to discuss such intimate topics.

"Amy, "Ty said softly, "I hear you, its ok," he saw her sigh with relief seeing he had got her message, "did you talk about this with the doc?"

She nodded,

"and what was her advice?" he asked, "because I care way too much about you to jeopardize this and what we have now by being impulsive. "

"she said that if I felt ok about it, and you, then I should follow my heart" Amy replied.

Ty touched her cheek, "and what is your heart telling you now?"

She pressed her face into his hand as she smiled at him, " it's telling me I want to love you again, it's telling me not to be scared anymore"

"well, "Ty whispered back, as he leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so gently, "how about we work on that together hey? one step at a time "

Amy nodded, Ty, feeling her nervous energy, and restraining it with his words, "I love you, Amy Fleming, and there's nothing more I want in this world than to be able to make love to you again, but I also know, that saying you're ready and actually being ready can sometimes be two very different things. " he paused as he saw her eyes widen slightly, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb ran across her soft skin. "I'm not saying you aren't ready ok, that's not what I mean, I just want this to be ….perfect…I want you to know that no matter what you are and always will be safe with me. "

"I …I know that….I do" Amy explained, looking a little lost, was he actually rejecting her?

"Amy," Ty said, taking her shoulders in his hands as he kissed her forehead, "let's just take this slow, hey, I just don't want you having any regrets"

Amy moved forward and kissed his cheek, "I promise you, I have no regrets, this is what I want, I suppose all I'm hoping now is, that's it's still what you want too?"

Ty grinned and hugged her, his lips pressed to the top of her head, "of course I want this, "he smiled, "but, and please don't take this the wrong way ok, just …..not tonight hey?, I want it to be special, perfect, and …"he shut his eyes his lip curling in tired resignation, "Im kinda wiped tonight."

Amy giggled and touched his forehead, "you look like you're a little bit more than wiped out Ty, Those bruises and scrapes... "

Ty nodded and chuckled at her in reply, "it's been a long day, and I …I just want this to be a …." he rubbed his face. Not knowing how to put it into words.

"it's ok Ty, I understand, and I'm not mad at you for not wanting to explore this right now, it's ok, we have time, "she stood up and pulled him to his feet next to her. "I just wanted you to know that I'm ready to try, so…when the times right…. We can…"

"try?" Ty smiled,

"yes, ….we can try" Amy giggled, hearing how silly it actually sounded now.

They climbed into bed, Ty opening his arms to her and Amy cuddled into his chest. Her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head and shut his tired and exhausted eyes. Amy feeling him move as he tried to find a comfortable place to lay where his shoulder and hip didn't ache.

Amy's hand around his gut as she felt him relax and roll off into slumber, Happy in having her in his arms.

"I love you Ty Borden" Amy whispered, her own eyes closing now as she let the land of nod take her too.

Her smile still holding as she fell into the void with her lover's heartbeat her only guide. The faint sound of sleigh bells echoing through the winter Alberta skies.

* * *

There was something about Christmas morning that made it special and oh so precious to Amy, the whole season was her favorite time of year, be it the winter, the essence of family or the warmth of the fire that crackled and flickered all day long. She loved that feeling she got when the scents of the season assaulted her as she woke from slumber.

Those big blue eyes slowly opened, the warmth of the blankets and comforter making the decision that little harder to entertain. She blinked the faint smell of hot coffee and seasonal spice ticking at her nose.

She rubbed her eyes, focusing on her world around her, her smile growing as she heard a gentle chuckle nearby.

"Good Morning Beautiful"

Amy blinked again, as slowly inch by in, his handsome face came into soft focus. Ty was sitting on the side of the bed, fully dressed, holding a tray in his hands as he waited for her to wake to the morning. The delicious aromas she had previously been picking up from now identified as hot coffee, and Lou's world famous hot cinnamon buns. Still warm from the oven, the icing sticky and sweet as it dripped across their perfect little swirls.

Amy slowly sat up, pushing her hands into her pillow so she could inspect what Ty had brought her. There was orange juice, fresh fruit salad, and yogurt as well. His smile warm and inviting as she stole a strawberry and quickly pushed it between her lips.

"Merry Christmas" she beamed, seeing him grin and place the tray on her lap before he got up and walked back to the bedroom door. Her eyes curious as to why he was leaving her to eat alone. "you're not staying to enjoy this with me?"

He looked back at her, and smiled that perfect smile, "forgot the muffins"

Amy giggled as he disappeared monetarily, his boot falls being heard down the hall as he headed for the kitchen. Returning to her a few minutes later, with a small basket containing honey wheat and banana muffins. Fresh from the oven like the scrolls.

He saw her smile as he placed them on the bedside, happy with his offering to her on such an important morning.

"is everyone up yet?" Amy asked, her lips licking in the icing from the scroll she had nibbled into.

"Um, Lou, she's baking, but I didn't see anyone else, it's still early so…." Ty explained.

They ate their scrumptious breakfast, Ty feeding Amy the fruit salad and Amy returning the favor by pushing a spoonful of yogurt between his lips, making sure someone it touched the tip of his nose.

They laughed and enjoyed the morning together, just the two of them in their room, away from the world, the problems, everything. It was Christmas, and they were together, and that was all that mattered to either of them at that moment in time.

Amy fell contentedly back against the pillows, her tummy a little swollen from her amazing breakfast. Ty took the tray, and placed it on her desk, finishing off the few remaining segments of clementine before crawling over the bed towards her. His lips touching hers, sharing the sweet citrus taste that made her smile and wrap her arms around his neck, holding him above her as she pulled that kiss into a more sensuous affair.

Ty, returning the request, his heart light and filled with only her. Those shoulders, now in a flecked grey woolen button front tee moving under the fabric as he enjoyed the touch of her hands and lips.

"you taste like Christmas" Amy smiled, when they finally pulled away from the touch, her tongue licking her lips as she savored his taste.

He grinned, and kissed her quick again, rolling onto his back so he was beside her, that smile, Amy noting now, not faltering once.

"You're happy?" she commented, "really happy"

Ty turned to look at her, his teeth showing, giving her a gentle shrug of his shoulders, "what's there not to be happy about, I'm home, I'm with you, I just had the best cinnamon scrolls I must say ever tasted and …...Im in love…"

"Oh, you're in love" Amy teased, "with who?"

Ty grinned and saw the cheeky glint in those blue eyes, his fingers moving and taping to the tip of her nose, "I'm in love with you!"

Amy looked at her hands bashfully, playing him further, "oh…I suppose that's ok"

Ty's mouth opened, his eyes now sparking at her comment, he reached over suddenly, without warning and grabbed Amy's shoulders, pulling her playful lover on top of him his arms around her and her peppered her face and neck with small playful kisses.

"oh…" kiss kiss kiss "you suppose that's " Kiss kiss kiss "ok….do you!"

Amy giggled and laughed, trying to protect herself from his play. But when he added a gentle tickle from his fingers, she collapsed into a wobbly ball of giggly jelly above him. Her hair strewn across his face as she tried in vain to fight back. Rolling with him as Ty took the upper hand, now on top of her as he pushed the golden tendrils from her face and found her lips once again. This was a warmer kiss, filled with emotion and feeling. His hands slowing their playful attack and taking on a more sensual dance. Amy's response was instantaneous, her lips locking to his as the game turned and became deeper, more real. Ty played it safe, staying within his usual guidelines, not venturing too far from a simple caress, a gentle touch. But the intent, Amy could feel was definitely there. She knew he was holding back, finding his way, taking a step, waiting for her approval and then seeking guidance again. She felt loved, she felt protected, and she felt safe. Ty not once taking more than she allowed him to have.

After some gentle but rather intense moments of play, Ty broke the connection and smiled down at her.

"this …..is …the best Christmas Ever" he breathed,

Amy smiled, watching those green eyes envelop her, they hadn't gone past heavy petting, but somehow, at that moment, that was enough. His hand touched her cheek, as he gave her one last gentle kiss, his hand tracing her cheek and continuing down her neck and along her collarbone. Amy holding his gaze as it continued, ever so gently sliding across her soft PJ top, stalling momentarily at her chest, his gentle touch one of care as she let his fingers feather over her breast and then continue along her stomach, finally finding their home on her hip. His smile warm and gentle as he kissed her again, a simple gentle kiss, showing her, his touch was nothing to fear. And for the first time, Amy wasn't scared.

Amy let her hands wander too, she adored him for his patience, his calmness, his continued acceptance of her limits and boundaries. His hand had felt good, the touch had sent those butterflies into a flurry in her chest. Amy unable to hide the smile from the feeling. She slid her hands around his back, sneaking her fingers under his tee and running them ever so slowly up his spine. Her eyes igniting again when she felt him shudder and twitch to her touch.

A sudden knock at their door made the moment stall, Ty took a quick breath, and gently, rolled away, his hand cradling her cheek as he did. He pulled himself up and walked quickly to the door, opening it up a crack to see Lou smiling apologetically at him.

"sorry, Um…..I know it's early, but…."

"it's ok Lou, "Ty smiled, his eyes flickering back to Amy as she pulled the covers up again and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Her look a little dry at the intrusion, but still happy it was the day of all festive days.

"you left your phone, um on the table, you've missed like six calls," she explained, passing him his cell," Bastion seems rather desperate to get hold of you"

Ty's smile faded, "he had told Bastion quite clearly when he had texted him after their altercation in CutBank that he didn't want to hear from him until after the Christmas week. He was still at an impasse as to how to deal with his deceit and manipulation, his anger towards his attempt to overstep him and orchestrate the Chillingworth deal to his own agenda was still raw with Ty, his instincts were telling him to just fire him and be done with it. But the businessman and CEO training also was making him rethink that rash impulsive call. Bastion was good at what he did, he was a little unorthodoxed, but aside from the last few issues they had encountered, he had proved his worth in money value for Lucky again and again. Bring in assets, clients and acquisitions. There was also the contract and agreement with the board to consider. If he cut his ties with Bastion, how would it affect his already rocky standing with the board? They liked Bastion, they had only agreed to the contract on the proviso that the more experienced player be at Ty's side.

He really hadn't wanted to think about it, not yet, as he was unsure what to do. Ty had hoped to speak with Lisa, and the Lucky lawyers, find out where he stood, what his options were and then take it from there. But Bastions attempt to now push the matter was making Ty have to face this dilemma when all he really wanted to do was focus on him and Amy and the family that he now loved and cherished.

"Thank you, "he said softly, seeing her apologetic caring smile as she walked away, Ty shutting the door as his eyes fell on his phone. That smile, that calmness now very much under threat.

"what have you decided to do with Bastion?" Amy asked, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had overheard the soft conversation.

Ty rubbed his face, looking a little lost, "I …...I want to fire him," he said simply, "I can't work with someone I don't trust"

"ok, so if you fire him, what will happen then?" Amy asked simply, helping him piece it together in his mind. He needed the quiet she brought to him to sort this out, and Amy was more than happy to assist.

"well, If I get rid of him, I….I'd have to justify it to the board, and ….well I don't know if they would back me…"he looked worried, "if Bastion challenges me, well…they could vote against me, say Im breaching my contract of agreed service"

"and that would mean?"

"well….they could run another vote of no confidence on me, terminate the contract, I'd lose all vote and board seat power and everything I've tried to do since I started this, would have been for nothing. I'd just …... "

"what if they voted with you? "Amy asked, "you have done some pretty amazing things since you took over, maybe their opinions have changed? " she suggested,

Ty smiled, "thank you for your support, but all the board sees in a young guy who's taken more time away from the role than being in it, fought against any ideas and acquisitions they have suggested, and lost them one of the largest European contracts and partnerships they have ever tried to attain. Not to mention royally pissing off the owner of that now-defunct partnership." Ty chucked to himself, "not that he didn't deserve it, but you can see my problem"

"that deal, that European partnership was your idea, Ty, you set that up, you orchestrated the buy into the European market. If it wasn't for your initial prospectus and idea, they wouldn't have even considered it" Amy smiled back. "you can find another investor, Chillingworth isn't the only large equestrian name in Europe"

Ty nodded, conceding her point. "so ….you think I should fire Bastion, and take my chances with the board ?"

Amy smiled, and shrugged her shoulders, "It's not my decision to make, but if you don't trust him, Ty, how can you know he will keep his promises to you when your contract is done. You're relying on him to take the role as CEO once your clear, and then nominate you as MD? "

Ty stopped for a moment seeing where Amy was going with this, he walked around the room slowly, seeing the concern she was focusing on.

"what if …and I'm not saying he would, but what If when the time comes, after you have stepped down, and given him the title of CEO exclusive, what if he never tables that nomination? You would be back to being a silent seat on the board. You would have handed that power over to a man, you yourself said you don't trust?"

Ty nodded, the ramifications coming into view, "I need to talk to Lisa, If I ….I could end up in the shadows no matter what I do as it stands now"

Amy smiled, seeing his lip curl as he came toward her. "this is your business Ty, maybe it's time you started to make the board and Bastion realize that?"

"your right," He said softly, "your absolutely right, " he looked at his phone, then back at the girl he loved as she sat curled in her comforters. "stay right there ok, don't you move, I'll be right back. "

He pointed to her playfully as his hand grabbed the doorknob, Amy smiling at his new-found strength and fortitude as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

The Crisp, clean and so bitingly cold nip in the morning air made Ty clench his teeth, that smell of fresh snow was one of the best things about winter. It was wet, slushy and damp around the ranch house the storm now gone leaving behind a vastness of white and quiet. Ty hadn't really experienced winter at Heartland before, but there's just something about its fresh, cold scent that made him turn his face to the sky and sniff at the air.

He was on the porch, his phone to his ear as he looked out over the white powdered and shrouded ranch. The line buzzing as he waited for it to pick up. New found resolve in his eyes as he heard the click.

"Bastion, I thought I explained to you that I didn't want to….." he began

"Ty.,,,,,, Look I know, I wouldn't have called but….the board, they've called an emergency meeting for the 5th Jan, they want an update on the European deal? I….I told them we weren't going ahead but…"

Ty rubbed his face, Bastions words helping him make a rather difficult decision "we are going ahead, just not with Chillingworth, I explained that to you, "Ty's temper rose, his patience at his limits, "and why are you talking to the board? That is my job Bastion, "

"Yes, but as per my contract I handle the day to day, you've never had a problem with me liaising with the board in the past?" Baston sounded a little affronted now like he was somehow having his wings clipped.

"that was before I realized I couldn't trust you to do as I asked!" Ty cut back, an edge in his voice that Bastion was not used too. "you will stop all interactions with the board and its affiliates from now on do you understand. Unless sanctioned by me. "Ty took a breath, "and after what happened in Montana and now this gross overstep yet again, you have left me no choice but to suspend you from your position pending an investigation into your activities within the boundaries of your position. "Ty shut his eyes, he had to play this by the book or leave himself open for a challenge, and that he didn't need, not from someone on Bastion corporate experience level.

"you're suspending me!" Bastion said incredulously! "Ty, you can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious, this stops now, I've given you, warning after warning Bastion, and you ignore my authority every time. You're supposed to be working with me, not against me. "Ty cut back.

The line was silent, the two powerhouses now regrouping as they took on the reality of what had just transpired.

"without me in your corner Ty, you have nothing, they will eat you alive," Bastion said softly. "you need me brother, without me doing the dirty work, your lost,"

"that's just it Bastion, I'm starting to think you're not now, or ever have been in my corner. "Ty responded, "I trusted you, I thought I had an ally in you. But…"

"I've only ever done what I thought was best for you and for the company, "Bastion explained calmly. "but if my methods don't work within your moral compass, then I…I suppose this is where we part ways, I hope your willing to get those perfect hands of yours a little dirty Ty, being in charge isn't as easy as you seem to think"

Ty swallowed, he was mad at Bastion, but he also had enjoyed his time working with him, he had learned a lot from the powerhouse in the corporate world. "what are you saying Bastion"

Silence again, as the snow started to fall.

"It's been an honor working with you kid, and I'm sorry it didn't work out. My resignation will be on your desk as of the new year. As will my recommendation to nominate you as MD as per our agreement, my position on the board will hold until the first vote, which will be when you take the title of MD"

Ty looked out over the ranch, his heart beating so strong as he accepted Bastions words. "Good Luck Bastion. And Im sorry it had to be this way too"

"I'll inform the board that this was my decision and that you are now the appointed CEO with no second unless you nominate someone to replace me" Bastion paused, "Merry Christmas Ty, and best of luck"

The line went dead.

* * *

Ty took a breath, his heart a little heavy but also relieved that the conflict was for now over. He looked at his phone, there were two other missed calls on his screen, one from his mother, a Christmas call no doubt, which he decided he would return later and another, an international number he didn't recognize.

He tapped the call and placed his phone to his ear again, his eyes looking back to the mudroom door, his mind on Amy still curled up in that big warm bed.

"Hello, This, is Ty Borden, I missed a call from this number?"

* * *

Amy looked up as Ty came back through the bedroom door, he shuddered and smiled at her, but she could see it was a bewildered unsure response.

"you ok?" she asked, her legs sliding out from under the covers as he shuddered and again and put his phone on the desk. His hands finding the bed as he crawled up to her to stop her from getting out from the comforters, Amy watching him as his arms wrapped around her and he hugged her tightly to him. Pulling her down into the warmth of the bed.

"it's freezing out there " he whispered, his cold face snuggling into her neck, sucking up her warmth and heat.

Amy giggled, her arms around him now too as she felt the chill from his clothes and skin subside.

"did you speak to Bastion?" she asked, she didn't want to pry, but she knew something had happened, that look in his eyes when he came through the door wasn't Christmas cheer.

Ty released his hold on her and rolled onto his back, his arm outstretched so she could cuddle into his side.

"um…. Yes, I spoke to him, "he said softly, "and….he resigned effective come Jan 1st"

Amy's' eyes widened," he …resigned?..."

Ty nodded, "I …. was going to suspend him, and then make a decision after I spoke to Lisa but…he. He kinda beat me to it"

"what happens with the board now? Does that change anything ?"

"well, he's informing them, which I kinda did too, but….He's also putting forward his recommendation that I take MD once the contract is done, Until then I…Im holding full CEO title unless I appoint a second"

Amy looked on is shocked silence "and., and they are ok with that?"

Ty looked over at the girl he loved, "UM….I don't know actually, but ….I emailed them all a few minutes ago from my phone and explain what had transpired and how I now hold the title and alike and they all responded back with an interim acceptance vote of yes pending final tabling at the meeting on the 5th Jan in Calgary where they will amend and hold the contract until its expiry in March"

"so…..they said yes to you running the company alone?" she asked, looking happily surprised," until March when the vote goes ahead"

"well, not alone, "Ty smiled. "I rang Luis, he's going to step up as chief manager for all sites, for now, help me with the day to day, but yeah, the rest of it will be mine to handle unless I bring in another 2IC"

"Luis has worked for your dad for a long time," Amy said

"yeah, he was there when Lucky Montana first started, I grew up around him, he taught me the ranch and horsemanship when dad wasn't around. "he smiled, "I trust him, and I know the other ranch staff, do too. He's managed both Lucky Alberta and Montana and I don't know anyone else more qualified to handle such a role."

Amy hugged him, feeling the relief in his body, as well as a little trace of apprehension, "this is good news, Ty, Luis is perfect to assist you, and this way you can make Lucky into what you want it to be"

Ty nodded, his arms around her too, "yeah, It's just…..a bit daunting, I….I've always had someone guiding me you know, but now…well it's just me…" he gave a nervous smile, "what if I screw it up, Amy"

"you won't, you know how it works now, Bastion may have been a little gung-ho, but he taught you a lot about the corporate equestrian world too. You can do this Ty, I know you can. And now, with Tallon out of the picture, well, you won't have people attacking you from every corner anymore, undermining you and trying to trip you up."

Ty chuckled kissing the top of her brow, "funny you mention him actually, " Ty said, his deceased brother was not really a talking point between them now. Both choosing to avoid his mention for their own sanity.

Amy cocked her brow, looking up at him with curiosity, encouraging Ty to go on.

"there were two other calls on my cell, that I missed," he explained, "hence why I took a while to come back to you,"

"Oh, who?" Amy sat up, she was interested now, he seemed a little shocked and she wanted to know why.

"Well, one was from my Mom, who I'll call later and the other was an international number …." he swallowed, "it was Kyia, "

"Kyia?" Amy gasped, "Tallon's …."

Ty nodded, "that's not the strangest bit, she …she wanted to talk to me about ….." he stopped still not able to really put it into verbal syllables, it still seemed so surreal to him. And he wasn't even sure he wanted to accept it as real.

"Ty? What's going on, you look kinda strange?" Amy rolled in his arms as he gave her a small smile,

"Kyia told me that Tallon's guardians, the family who raised him didn't actually adopt him legally, so …...all his assets, wealth, holdings, estates everything….. were um. Left to Kyia as his only living relative"

"Wow! so….she owns all of it….that's ….that's ….wow… quite a windfall for her" Amy whispered,

Ty nodded looking just as stunned, "yeah, that's what I said, but ….that's where it gets even weirder…...for me I mean,"

Amy wasn't following now, she didn't understand how Kyai's windfall from her son's ill-gotten gains affected Ty.

"she….she never approved of her sons business dealings and criminal ways, so…she's selling off the companies and the estates. The things Tallon did are not honorable in her culture and she can't live with such a disgrace."

"I can understand that, she always came across as a very traditional lady "Amy smiled

"she's giving some of the money from the sales to her daughter, to help her with her business, and then donating some of it to some animal sanctuaries in the Philippines as well, her way of making amends I think" he explained, seeing Amy nod in approval, his smile curling again.

"ok, so…does she want you to help? Or …." Amy fished,

Ty chuckled "um….sort of….well, no….but that might not be a bad idea. "he looked at his hands, a look of humility filling his eyes "she wants to make up for what Tallon put me through, I told her she didn't need to, that it wasn't on her. But she insisted and well she's already put the paperwork through so I couldn't stop her. "he looked back at Amy, his eyes a little misty as he touched her cheek, "Kyia has transferred all of Tallon's personal finances and private properties to me as a gift "

Amy's mouth dropped, "to….to Lucky?"

Ty shook his head, looking a little overwhelmed, "no….to me personally, his net wealth and personal holdings. Including houses and estates in the Philippines, Spain, Australia, England, and the Caribbean,"

"to…...to…you….all of….it" Amy stammered, seeing Ty nod quietly,

"I told her no, but she wouldn't listen, I….I'm going to sell the properties, I …. I couldn't live in anything affiliated with him and who he was. Not after what he …I just couldn't. but….I …I was thinking, you said a sanctuary, I could maybe donate some of this to one or…..."

Amy smiled, "that would be a wonderful idea, "kissing his cheek, "maybe a bear sanctuary in the mountains? Or for the mustangs?"

Ty nodded, a small tear in his eye, "yeah, give back some of what he took, you know set it straight, he caused a lot of pain, so this way I could do something positive, make that money work for good for once?"

Amy sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "you are amazing Ty Borden, you really are"

* * *

That crisp, cold scent of snow in the air combined with the delicious scent of roasting chestnuts and homemade mulled wine, added to the welcome warmth and aroma of an open fire, was what made Heartland on Christmas morning a joyous and welcoming place.

Who doesn't love the fresh pine scent of a lush, green Christmas pine tree? It bought back memories of festive family moments and conjured up images of sparkly Christmas lights, happy carolers and, Amy's personal favorite, Christmas presents! of course.

The entire family was up now, and Christmas prep was well underway, with Lou in full on commando mode for the lunch that was to come, Ty had been told it was supposed to be the best Christmas feast this side of the Rockies. There was nothing like the sweet, comforting scent of hot chocolate to warm the aches and pains on a cold day. And Ty was amazed at how much warmth and love one family could pack into one special day. That deliciously chocolatey smell wafted up to his nose as Amy passed him a mug, it was like a snuggly blanket for his senses, the family now all in the lounge as Amy sat on the floor at Ty's feet, the tree before her, Mallory to her left, over for a few hours to visit before heading off the Okotoks with her family to visit her great Aunt Mabel. Lou's turkey a definite step up from Mabel's burnt tuff old bird stuffed with prunes.

Caleb was near the hearth, stealing some warmth, as to was Scott, both talking together as Tim hung up his heavy coat, shook off his hat and kissed his daughters hello. Jack sat in his favorite chair, wrapped in his favorite red plaid shirt, his hands on a hot mulled wine and Lisa perched on the arm of the chair beside him. It was a room filled with love, laughter, and family togetherness, Ty a little overwhelmed by how close and special the day was for them. He watched on, knowing he was part of this amazing clan now, but still finding it hard to fully get a handle on it. He knew how close these people were, but he'd never experienced Christmas like this before.

Ty's recollections of the festive season were either spent on a plane on his way to some tropical island for a weekend getaway, or in the ranch house at Montana, with house staff and nannies, gifts were given, but only as a way to apologize for the lack of attendance. It was a time of loneliness for Ty, where he truly felt the cracks in his family's foundation. And the older he got, the less attention was paid, the presents got larger as they always did for such occasions. But Ty, then as he did now, would have given every car, toy, motorbike, TV, stereo, game machine, away just to have his family all together around a table sharing the day as one. He looked down at Amy as she caught his gaze, those eyes a little misty, and lost. Making her instantly move and reach for his hand. Knowing him and that look. Jack also seeing the premise in his eyes and squeezing Lisa's hand to gain her attention.

"ok, I think it's time for presents, "Lisa said suddenly, hearing Jacks message and taking control.

Lou passed around cups of chocolate and nog, a pitcher of mulled wine was placed on the coffee table with glasses as she touched Ty's shoulder from behind noticing his new, wooden carved watch as is peeked out from under his cuff, "oh, that's nice, "

Ty smiled and chuckled as he looked up at her, Lou taking his wrist and pushing up his cuff to get a better look, the others in the room also laughing as she pulled his arm back like a marionette "wow, that's really nice, Amy did you…."

Amy laughed, "yes Lou, we did our presents last night, "

Ty unclipped the clasp and let Lou look at his gift closer, Lou flipping it in her hands and seeing the engraving on the back. "that's beautiful " she breathed, "wow, "

"I got the wallet to match " Ty smiled, taking it back as he replaced it on his wrist, his red cheeks looking down at Amy as she crawled over to him and looked up at her sister, her fingers under her necklace showing the two horseshoes and the Dimond in the middle,

"Oh. Wow!" Lou exclaimed, reaching forward and touching it, "that….oh is that a real….."

Amy giggled and turned back to the tree, running her hand down Ty's leg as she did, feeling him jump slightly as she squeezed his thigh. Mallory checking out her necklace as well as the family sat waiting for the two blondes at the front of the Bartlett tree to hand out the multitude of finely wrapped gifts that lay beneath.

The ranch house was filled with the fresh out of the oven gingerbread scent with its sweet, buttery, gingery, spicy aroma making it simply irresistible and a crowd pleaser.

The crackling, roaring fire resonated around the sounds of happy surprise and laughter as all got their gifts, Woody, smoky and warm, the smell of that open fire invited all to hold their palms out to share its warmth while they breathed in its hot, comforting mountain essence.

Jack laughed as he checked out his new mug, large and hand made by a local potter, the words, the is beef country etched into the side. Lisa gushed as she wrapped herself in the thickest most beautiful styled hand knitted alpaca wool cardigan. Its twist and intricate stitching making it look as good as if not better than any designer boutiques offering. Lou blushed, her eyes flickering to Scott as she flicked through the leather-bound organizer that held a notepad, calculator, iPad pocket and business cards and pamphlet sleeve, everything she needed to run her empire and keep it efficient. Her eyes sparkling a little bit brighter when she noticed the small heart charm that hung from a silver chain on the pen clip.

Scott toasting her with his cup as he sipped his egg nog. Their eyes holding each other that little longer than friends.

Caleb hugged Amy when he saw the buckle case, etched with his name, a special item to hold his rodeo buckles. Caleb, taking a seat next to Ty as he handed him a small box, Ty opening it to see the sharpest silver belt buckle with three wolves running across in front of a mountain background,

Ty looked at his friend, not knowing what to say, holding it in his hand and letting the light catch it. "Brother, I….I…..thank you,"

Caleb grinned, "well, you're one of us now brother, so I thought you should look the part"

Ty instantly stood up and pulled his old buckle free, Jack and Tim watching on as he attached the oval claps and clicked it in place, his eyes looking up and smiling as he checked it out.

Caleb slapped him on the back and winked at Amy when he saw the appreciative smile, Ty completely taken aback by the generosity shown to him. He sat back down. Looking at his best friend, the one who had been by his side through so much since they had met.

"you, me KO's Steaks, pool, my shout, this weekend "Ty smiled, "thanks man"

Caleb nodded, "you're on, Brother"

The morning continued on, with all talking and enjoying the warmth that present time did bring, Tim loving his new rope, Jack helping Ty with more wood for the fire, Lou and Lisa and Amy all in the kitchen as Mallory played with her new iPod and rocked out to her Christmas time tunes while cleaning up all the wrapping paper that they crinkled all over the floor..

It was perfect. It was family, it was home.

No Christmas fair is complete really without the aroma of roasting chestnuts wafting through the air. And Lou was happy to make sure that the Sweet and nutty unmistakable hot charcoal smell, assaulted everyone's nostrils, these steaming morsels smelt like a good ol' fashioned Christmas campfire and Amy had a lot of fun introducing them to Ty's taste buds, helping him peel them apart to get to the soft golden centers. .

Lou and Lisa had lunch in full swing as Amy and Ty sat together on the couch, Amy shoving one more chestnut between his lips as Mallory laughed on from her seat on the floor near the fire.

The house was warm and comfy with the fragrances and smells of festiveness in the air. The fruity, spicy aromas of Christmas cakes and Christmas puddings wafted through from the kitchen and were as true to the season as the fat guy in the red and white suit. There was something comforting to Ty about their darkly sweet, brandy-tinged redolence, Mallory crushing that fantasy when describing Aunt Mabel's creation that nearly made her break a tooth trying to bite into it the previous Christmas.

Ty wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders as they walked over to the barn, dressed in their heavy coats and rubber snow boots due to the fall from the storm, Ty kissed her cold cheek as he pulled the door open to do morning check on its inhabitants. Loving the feeling of working side by side with the girl he loved.

Amy watered and fed the horses, while Ty, minus his coat that now hung on the barn hook near the stalls, with Caleb's help mucked out the stalls, the two young men working together as they talked and jokes about things only boys joke and talk about.

Amy rubbed her hand down Spartan muzzle, pressing her forehead to his as she gave him a carrot "Merry Christmas boy" she whispered, kissing his head and then moving on to Harley, giving him a treat as Caleb ran past her and ran to the other barn on the hunt for some more cubes as they were running short in the main barn.

Ty came up behind the girl he loved and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her cheek and biting at her ear, "do I get a treat and a cuddle too?" he whispered, Seeing Amy look up at him and smile, offering him a piece of broken carrot which he nipped with his teeth before latching onto her neck again.

Amy squirmed in his embrace, his mouth making her heart race again, these subtle flirtations were driving her crazy. Ty had this way of making her insides turn to jelly whenever he let his voice hit a certain level and tone. Those hands, those lips, they were deadly to her resolve, and if it hadn't been for Caleb coming back suddenly through the door, she may have simply pushed him into that empty stall behind her and taken advantage of him right there, right then, amongst the straw.

* * *

Lunch was served exactly at noon, the table set with Christmas china and settings, all in reds, whites, and golds, with napkin rings, the Bartlett fine silver and a centerpiece of pine, spruce and wild berries and nuts the table was finished to perfection.

Lou handed Jack the carving knife and steel, with everyone now seated around the table waiting for the best looking turkey to take pride of place.

Tim smiled brightly as he carried the monster bird with all its trimmings into the room, placing it before Jack as he headed for his seat at the other end of the table. Jacks hands working back and forth as he sharpened the carving blade on the steel as the family all raised their glasses and toasted the day and the meal.

Lou had outdone herself, Ty and Caleb looked around the table, their food fantasies coming to life. There was turkey with chestnut stuffing with all the trimmings, golden buttered mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, and serving bowls filled to the brim with carrots, turnips, parsnips, and squash. A huge maple glazed ham took pride of place near Tim. With sides of green beans, corn cobs, and hot fresh rolls. Amy offered Ty the potatoes as they held up their plates to Jack to place on his perfectly carved slices of turkey breast.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Jack called as the family all retorted his call, they filled their plates and served each other sides, Amy squeezing Ty's legs under the table as he poured the gravy boat over his meat. Caleb stealing his bread roll when he looked the other way to claim a corn cob.

Dessert brought forth pumpkin and apple pie, as well as raisin pudding, and what was left of the fruitcake from the morning. They drunk Eggnog, infused with alcohol, ( apart from Mallory who had the non-spiked version ) and nibbled on Christmas goodies such as Christmas cookies, butter tarts, and shortbread,

The sweet, hot spiciness of cinnamon were a festive ingredient in all things Christmas. Taking pride of perfume in the mulled wine, cookies or eggnog alike. It was warm, inviting and made everything seem cozier and merrier – perfect for those cold winter days in the foothills.

That fruity, spicy, festive combination was as traditional as they come. The intoxicating aroma of clove-studded oranges that hung at the end of the hearth instantly brightened up the room, giving the ranch house a welcoming festive feel.

* * *

"I am so full" Amy whined as she fell down onto the bed, her food baby cupped in her hand as she shut her eyes and took a well-deserved breath.

The afternoon had been spent around the ranch, with people coming and going as was the way. Mallory had been picked up by her parents, who stayed for a moment to toast the day with Jack an Lisa, before heading off for burnt turkey and rock hard pudding at Great Aunt Mable's.

Caleb had headed out too, deciding it was only fair his mother in Okotoks got a visit from her rodeo-riding wayward son.

Scott had taken Lou on a drive, Lou enjoying the afternoon talking to the man she loved but was too scared, to be honest with about her true feelings.

And Jack and Lisa had gone over to Fairfield to have Christmas drinks with some friends and spend some time simply being together.

Tim, full as a goog, also headed back to Big River, deciding there was no need for dinner but taking the leftovers Lisa had packed for him. He too, needing to make a call to someone who he had recently put on his radar. A new love possibly, but it was early days, so he hadn't really shared his interest with the family.

That left, Ty and Amy alone at the ranch on Christmas night, the house quiet and still, the smells and warmth of the day around them. Ty stealing a few moments to call his mom and Roman and wish them a happy Californian Christmas in the sun. They had both decided that lunch had taken dinner out of the equation. The Christmas cookies pushing them both over the line.

Ty smiled at Amy as she lay on the bed, her contented look making him grin. He walked over to the desk and sat down, pulling his boot from his foot.

"so….did you enjoy your first heartland Christmas?" Amy asked, rolling over and laying across the bed on her belly, her feet in the air, that cute little behind in blue denim on display.

"it was…amazing "Ty replied, "Really, I'm jealous, I wish all my Christmas's could have been like this one?"

Amy smiled at him, seeing his wistful look, as he bent over his legs and pulled his other boot free.

"what was it like, I mean, I know your family didn't really do birthdays and such, but …."

Ty looked over at her, giving a gentle shrug of his shoulders, "it was like any other day really, I mean, it really depended on where I was, "he stopped, his socks now in his hands, Amy's quiet demeanor encouraging him to go on. "well, if I was with my mom, we usually went out of town, to some private resort or something, especially when she was in her heyday, so, it wasn't bad, I used to get to spend the holidays with my nanny, while mom and her latest play toy would enjoy their time away. That was until Wade and mom became a thing, he wasn't keen on me being around in the beginning when I was young so. I usually ended up back at Dads. "

"so, Montana, did Brad do…" Amy asked she knew these memories weren't always the easiest for Ty to recall. But she also knew that there was healing in openness and talking sometimes helped.

Ty chuckled, "Dad didn't do Christmas Amy, he was too busy, I was lucky to even see him. I got a present, usually given to me by the house staff and that was it. I spent the day like any other, doing my own thing, hanging with friends from school, nothing special"

Amy's smile faded slightly, she couldn't imagine a life without family closeness and togetherness. To grow up in an environment of such loneliness seemed so sad and foreign to her.

"It's ok Amy, really, you don't have to feel sorry for me, "he smiled, "shit happens. It was how it was."

"but now you have me and grandpa, and Lou, Lisa, Caleb dad, and even Mallory "she grinned. "so….you, this, what we have today, is now how it is"

He laughed, "your absolutely right" loving how simply she saw things.

"I'm going to go and have a shower ok, then maybe we can watch a movie or " he suggested, looking forward to some time alone together just the two of them.

"ok, sounds like a plan, you hungry? I could make popcorn, or we could have some more Christmas cake or biscuits?"

Ty rolled his eyes and rubbed his belly, relaxing his muscles a bit and slumping so his abdomen bloated slightly, "I think I'm done" he grinned. His hands grabbing a towel as he headed for the door. "but if you're hungry ….I can make something for you after I come back?"

"No….I'm more than happy "Amy replied with a grin, feeling a little overfull herself. Her eyes sparkling at him as he walked out the bedroom door. Leaving it ajar as he headed for the bathroom. Amy hearing the water running a few moments later and his soft voice humming to himself.

Amy got off the bed and went to her dresser, opening it up and rummaging through the garments inside, her hands finding what she was looking for as her smile widened. Christmas may have been over for another year, with all guests and family now settled doing what then decreed the night to hold but Amy wasn't ready to end her night just yet. The day had been magical, a time of family and love and new memories mixing with the old. This was a new beginning for them, and she knew in her heart that they needed this more than anything.

It had been the first time in weeks that she had felt completely at ease and happy in her own life. Ty was home, he was by her side once again. Their connection was stronger than ever, and she found herself wanting, needing to take the next step, rekindle that love they once shared. They had talked about it the night before, and she had noted his reservations, he was so protective of her, her fear that somehow, he was reluctant to cross that line for fear of causing her more emotional pain. Ty was as attentive as ever, he even pushed the boundaries on occasion when they were close, his flirtations now making her want him even more. Was this his way of encouraging her, was this his way of saying 'hey, when you're ready, let me know' She loved him for it, that gentle protective streak he held for her was endearing, but she 'was' ready, she felt ready. This was the time, and she wanted him to love her like he once had again.

* * *

Ty wandered back down the hallway, towel drying his hair, his skin still damp and fresh from the shower. He was only in his jeans now, his tee in his hands as was his shower kit, his belt over his shoulder, the new buckle Caleb had given him as a gift hanging across the left side of his chest. He smelt of Jean Paul Gaultier Le Male fragrance, an attractive fragrance that Amy loved because of its uniqueness. With base notes of fresh mint, lavender and vanilla and hints of cinnamon, cardamom, and orange blossom, he not only smelt fresh but was good enough to eat.

He opened the bedroom door, his hand behind his head as he shook his hair about his face, his feet stopping suddenly as he froze, his eyes locking onto the one thing that could still his beating heart.

Amy stood at the foot of the bed, her eyes instantly locking to his as he let his arm fall to his side, his other hand pulling the belt and buckle from his shoulder as he took a sudden breath.

Those green eyes transfixed on the most beautiful image he had ever seen. Amy's' hair was down around her bare shoulders, her hands clasped in front of her in a slightly awkward way, those long shapely tanned legs crossed at the knee as she lent ever so seductively against the wrought iron bed end. She was dressed in a soft pink cami, that covered and accentuated her females curves, Ty curling his lip in appreciation as he let his eyes wander over her. That big pink shiny ribbon under her breasts, the softly pleated ruffle that fell around her perfectly taut and tanned abdomen. She was perfection and he was struggling to take his eyes from her.

"I've seen that before," he whispered, as she gave him the softest of smiles and slowly, walked over to him, the satin material moving with her as she approached. Her hand touching his bare chest as Ty swallowed and gave her a shuddery smile.

"I wore this, in…." she began her eyes never leaving him, feeling the shudder under her hand as he took yet another breath.

"NYC" he whispered, "I remember, "Ty's hand sliding across her soft shoulder and playing gently with the strap. "it was the same night you….you tied …"he stopped, looking away for a moment, hoping his words had not dredged up painful memories for her. "sorry, I ….."

Amy lifted her fingers to touch his cheek, holding his gaze to hers, "you do remember," she said, "and you don't need to be sorry, that was a special night, one I hold deep in my heart"

Ty took a small breath and placed his towel on the desk chair near him, along with his belt and buckle and tee. He stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. His eyes once again taking her in, she looked beautiful, soft, sensual and enchanting. Everything his heart and soul desired.

He lent in and kissed her lips, letting the contact hold as he felt Amy's hands encompass his neck and play with the hair at the base of his skull, Her touch like electricity rippling through his skin.

They kissed, building the fire, Amy pulling closer to him, but still sensing the protective reluctance, that reservedness that kept him in check, that safeguard was still there, be it in defense of her, and her safety and wellbeing.

She broke the kiss, her eyes looking up into his as he took yet another shuddery inhale.

Her fingers intertwining with his as she walked him over to the bed, his eyes to her eyes, the bond holding as she stopped before him and held the connection.

"Amy," Ty whispered, fighting the urge to let his inhibitions go. This was torture for him, he wanted her. He ached for her. But he wasn't about to destroy how far they had come for a simple physical release. This had to be right, this had to be complete. Amy was his world and he wasn't about to jeopardize that, not if she wasn't truly ready to take the next step.

"I love you, Ty, "Amy said finally, "and I want this, "

Ty took a breath, watching her for any sign of nerves but got none. "I love you too, but I just need to know this is….." he explained, "are you sure?"

Amy nodded, her fingers slipping under her cami's straps and letting them fall down her shoulders, "let me show you…."

Ty sucked in the sharpest of breath's as she nodded to him and then lifted the cami off over her head, letting the soft pink satin fall to the floor near her feet as he covered his mouth with his hand and tried to keep his passions in check, his eyes glistening slightly as she stood before him, naked apart from her little pink panties. This was the first time since that fateful day in the cabin, that Amy had allowed Ty to see her topless, his eyes misting slightly as he smiled at her personal offering to him alone. Bray had scarred her both physically and mentally that day, making her fear the thought of Ty seeing her breasts and her body, that somehow, even though the physical marks were long gone, she still was repulsive to him. That somehow, she was now damaged goods. Her therapy with Doctor Jillian had assisted her in reclaiming her sensuality, reclaiming her body, and finally, as she did in this moment, allowing herself to open up again to be considered desirable and worthy of love.

Standing there before him now, naked, and openly vulnerable, was not only empowering to her but made Amy feel the strength and sensuality she knew she still had inside of her. And his reaction, that look, in his eyes, those unfallen tears of admiration that radiated from him, empowered her more.

"Your... beautiful" Ty whispered, "perfectly beautiful" he let a small chuckle escape his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, "wow"

Amy grinned and reached for his hand again, which he gave this time willingly, her body now close to his as she encouraged him closer, his hands sliding down her arms as he lent in a kissed her again, this kiss holding more feeling and emotion that he was prepared for. It just ebbed out of her soul now, as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, his chest against her, skin to skin, Heart to heart.

The sound of their heartbeats syncing up and becoming one.

Amy slid her hand's around his waist and traced the waistline of Ty's jeans, his muscles contracting at the contact as she distracted him with her kiss. Her fingers undoing his top button and the zipper, as he took the attention and followed suit, slowly lowering her onto their bed. Amy's hair spraying out on the pillows as he let his shoulders take his weight above her. Amy's hands slid across his hips and behind, rolling those jeans down as she explored. Ty not stopping her, allowing her to play, his own hands tracing her soft shoulders, but only, feather touching her breasts, Amy helping him lose his jeans as he pulled the comforter over them, his boxers finding their new home on the floor soon after.

Ty looked down at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, his hair tickling her forehead as he felt her leg lift and curl around his hip. That closeness now being skin on skin, her body imminent to his, asking him, giving him permission to proceed.

Ty pulled up, his heart thumping, his lips inches from hers, the moment of no return rapidly approaching them now.

"you sure?" he whispered again, "we can stop, its ok, "

Amy kissed his lips again, nibbling on his bottom one and holding it to ransom. "yes, I want you to love me, Ty, I don't want to be afraid anymore"

He kissed her lips again, giving her the gentlest of smiles, "can …I touch you, ?" he asked, as he looked down, waiting for her permission, his eyes glancing at her soft perfect breasts. "I'll be gentle?"

Amy nodded, taking a breath and feeling his hand move gently and softly across her shoulder his palm coming to rest on her right breast as he cupped it, those eyes back on her face again, watching for any sign of misgiving of awkward discomfort. "is that ok? "he whispered, moving his thumb across her nipple, hearing her let her breath out, be it a little shaky but ok. "you ok?"

Amy nodded and chewed her lip, shutting her eyes and nodded again, "ahuh, "

Ty smiled, his hand moving gently on her skin, keeping the contact there, his fingers massaging her softly. Reading her moves, feeling her body respond as he rolled his weight onto his right shoulder and then used his other hand to softly cup her other side. He looked at her face again, kissing her lips, feeling the tremble, so stilling his hand. Giving her a moment as those pools of blue opened again to watch him.

"you good?' He whispered, "Amy, talk to me?"

"yes…." Amy replied, "please, I'm ….ok, its…... it's nice, I…I'm good"

Ty smiled at her, pressing his tongue to hers and she opened her mouth to him, His hand starting up its gentle play again as he felt her respond. Her leg curling tighter around his hip, their bodies together but not yet fully engaged.

Amy lifted her hands to his head, just near Ty's jaw, her fingers running through his hair, spreading across his ears, Ty feeling her guide his head away from her mouth and down further on her body, her chest expanding as she felt his lips on her upper cleavage.

Ty looked up again his hot breath on her chin, seeing the shudder, and the way she had tensed.

"Amy?" he asked, holding still, knowing the rules when it came to involuntary triggers. His eyes watching her intently as she took another shuddery breath, the dark memories seeping to the surface again, threatening to take their moment. "Do you want me to stop?"

Amy didn't respond, she just screwed up her eyes and breathed through the feelings that had come into play. Ty continuing to hold still and lifting himself up on his shoulder, giving her some space. His hands caressing her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him again. The shudder fading, the moment between them on pause until it was gone.

"I think, maybe... we should stop," he said softly, looking concerned, "we can always try this again another…."

Amy shook her head, "I'm ok Ty, I controlled it, please, don't pull away from me now" her eyes were pleading with him, Ty seeing the insecurity coming through, and instantly recognizing it for what it was.

"Hey, I'm not pulling away love, I'm right here, "he replied, "I just don't want to force this ok, we have time, "

Amy sucked in another breath, her smile returning, she looked up into those memorizing green emeralds and reached up to touch his face "kiss me"

Ty nodded, leaning forward and reconnecting with her again, Amy's arms wrapping around his shoulders and pushing him back onto his back, her body now on top of his as he let her take control. Those dark memories now pushed to the background as she sought her own desires and needs in him. Amy kissed and worked her lips down Ty's neck and across his chest, Ty's hands on her sides and he let her play, this was for her, and if pleasing him was how it was to be, then he wasn't going to make the same mistake he made the last time which ended up with his boots being thrown at his head.

Amy was his priority, and if touching her in certain areas still evoked unintentional triggers then he was willing to take a slower course and allow her the time she needed to heal and overcome them. His kiss to her breasts was obviously the one thing that had made her react, so this sudden, yet welcome change in tack by her was ok by him. He would always, put her needs first when it came to sharing their love.

Amy ran her lips down his torso, across his abdomen and back up again, her smile increasing as she felt him shudder and twinge at her touch, His back arching slightly as she moved and straddled his hips.

Ty shut his eyes, pushing his head back as he felt her lips on his again, that hunger inside him now almost at fever pitch, his kiss strong and hard now as she teased him further with her hands and body. Ty's lips twitched, as he felt her hands move on him, that sensual touch he had missed for so long. He hissed, and grit his teeth, Amy chuckling when she heard the tell towel growl rumble through his throat.

Her cue to up the ante again, Amy moved her hips, her hand playing him, making it impossible for Ty not to respond. Amy lifted herself and claimed her man. Ty instantly tightening up as she bucked and rolled against him, sitting above him now, her eyes watching him as his hands grabbed the sides of her hips, trying to still them

"geesus," he breathed, "just….stay still" he opened his eyes, suddenly, his breathing fast and erratic as he fought to keep control, "just for a sec …" Amy smiled as he made a slight whimpering sound. His eyes closing again as he took a few deep breaths, Amy abiding by his call, and sitting still, waiting for him to regroup and regain some inner control. Ty exhaled and looked up and her his hands still firm on her sides, his smile a little shaky but once again present. "ok…...now, nice and slow ok, slow!"

Amy nodded and rolled her hips, this time accentuating the motion, making the sensation last as he felt her move around him. Ty's mouth instantly opening, and he shut his eyes yet again and groaned. His fingers digging into her hips. "that…..s not ….fare" he breathed. Looking up at her in comic warning. Amy laughed and rocked again, Tys eyes rolling as he suddenly pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her bare body, his lips finding hers as he pulled his legs up and pushed her forcibly but gently backward, his body going with her, not once letting her go. They ended upside down on the bed, Amy now once again under Ty and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he rocked his hips against hers, Amy feeling that excitement she knew too well and pulling him close as the tidal wave took them together. Both finding their sweet release in each other's arms, soul to soul. Their love, not perfect, but once again stable and united.

* * *

The sun on Wednesday morning finally managed to crack through the clouds and penetrate the white blanket that had now claimed the Hudson Hillside as home. It was beautiful in its crisp whiteness, but the small droplets of clear pristine water that dripped their way free from the now melting frost made the ranch look like it sparkled in the early morning rays. The ranch hands were up and already moving the horses to the fields, the grass now visible through the white, giving them something to nibble on as they organized the hay run. Birds chirped, horses and cows grazed, steam and warmth swirling up off their warm winter coats and hides. Winter was magical. And Heartland wore it well.

Amy opened her eyes, it was, early, the dawn did always seem to call her forward when the day was beautiful and waiting to be welcomed. She yawned, stretched and grabbed the comforter, remembering the night before, her hands pulling the material around her still naked body.

Slowly she looked over next to her, the warmth of her companion making her smile. Ty was still closed to the world, his head sideways in the pillow, facing her direction, he was on his belly, his arms curled under his head, spreading those ever so perfect shoulder blades out in all their glory, Amy rolled on to her side, propping her head on her elbow, the comforter low on his body, resting just across his behind. She chewed her lip, those shoulders moved, the muscles underneath changing shape as he licked his lips and snuggled down into the soft warm sheets. Her eyes tracing his spine and its curved its way perfectly down his upper back dipping in at his lower and the raising to meet his hips and behind. He looked good, Amy appreciating the male form as it slumbered next to her, his skin soft and tanned to a golden hue, nothing too overbaked but enough to give him a glow. Her brow furrowed at his left shoulder, it was still blue, with a yellow tinge around the edges now, she couldn't see all of it as it was furthest away from where she lay, but it still looked angry, a reminder of his efforts to return to her as promised.

Amy reached out gently and pushed his soft brown hair from his closed eyes, she loved the feel of it in her fingers, it was long and soft and always fell so perfectly across his face when he slept. That unkept unruly look that he wore so well. His jaw had squared slightly with time, the cowboy stubble ever present now, making him look even more roguish than he had when he first arrived months before. Heartland and the country life definitely had impacted on the young Borden, the Californian cad was now long gone. The Hollywood playboy was nowhere to be seen. This was the real Ty, the true Ty, the Ty who had captured Amy's heart and had become the man of her dreams. And he was lying naked beside her. A good enough reason in itself to make her smile like she had won the lottery.

She signed, knowing it was most likely only temporary, that as always, the Lucky machine was going to snatch him up and pull him away from her again. Taking him into its ever present and churning cogs of business. Amy knew it was inevitable, but she also saw the damage it did to him and inevitably who he was. Her Ty, the one who now lay ah la natural next to her, the one who had loved her with all his heart and soul the night before. Disappeared when he went to Lucky. It was like the Borden empire sucked him in and consumed him whole, leaving a husk that did as it was required, went through the motions but slowly started to die the longer he was away. That light, he held inside, behind those eyes, faded and dimmed when he was at Lucky. Leaving behind a cold and closed off repose. The spark only reigniting when he returned to her arms.

She rubbed her eyes, fearing the day he kissed her lips and once again said goodbye. With Bastion gone, it was inevitable now that the call would come sooner than later. Amy's mind was in a quandary, the news of Tallon's money and holdings had taken her a little by surprise when Ty told her of Kyias intentions. This changed the game yet again. Ty was already one of the wealthiest young men in the North Americas with his Lucky shares and ownership, not to mention his private and personal wealth. The trust and his father inheritance. But now, adding in Tallon's personal finances and the funds acquired from the properties that he owned that Ty was going to sell. He was going to be more than just wealthy. His personal wealth and standing in the world of high flyers was going to skyrocket, not only would he outshine his father and mother's wealth position collaboratively, but Ty Borden would be in financially unstoppable. His net personal worth would catapult him into the world of the elite highflyers, those top 2% who had the world at their feet. His position would be set for life in the Canadian money market, let alone the world.

She took a moment to consider it. When they married, she would be married to the wealthiest young man in the North Americas Equine world. This was a life changer for him and her, even if they didn't let it overrun or define them. It was a completely different world to what she was used too. Amy had only just got her head around Ty's lifestyle and status as it was now. But this, this was on a whole other level. It was slightly daunting. Knowing the man, she loved had the ability to buy a small island or continent if he so saw fit.

She smiled, pushing the quandary to the back of her mind, knowing that in his heart, he was and always would be the Ty she loved, the one who enjoyed mucking out stalls, jumping over oxers and long rambling rides on his motorbike through winding mountain roads. This money and status would change things, it was bound too, but she also knew it wouldn't define him. His agreeance to give some away to a sanctuary still making her smile grow at his generosity. He was a wonder to her, that roguish rough and wild boy, who had stolen her heart.

Ty twitched his nose, his shoulders moving again, and Amy watched on, engrossed by his subtle movements and plays, those green eyes finally flickering open to catch her once again mid stare, watching him sleep.

Ty blinked, and curled his lip, that look, making her heart flutter again,

"you are watching me sleep again?" he whispered, "that's kinda creepy you know?"

Amy grinned, "your so cute when you sleep, I can't help it,"

He smiled, and blew the hair from his eyes with a quick burst of air from his lips, "so are you"

Amy blushed and reached forward to assist him by sliding her hand across his forehead and clearing his face. Ty's mouth nipping at her fingers when they came a little too close.

She glowered at him and let her hand slide over his bare shoulders, and she pulled herself closer to him and sat up, her hands rubbing his skin and making him instantly spread his shoulder blades wider again, a soft groan escaping his happy lips.

"you're rather stiff, "she whispered, pressing her fingers into his skin, manipulating it with her hands. Trying to avoid his injured shoulder for fear of hurting him more.

"that's your fault," he said, his words making Amy stop suddenly and look down at him in stunned confusion, Ty chuckling to himself as he raised onto his elbows and waited for the retort.

"My…fault, I…...I didn't think you were going to ride a ….and crash I would never have" she stammered, feeling a little taken aback by his comment of proportioned blame.

Ty shook his head and smiled, rolling slightly and taking her shoulders and he pushed her down onto the soft bed linen, His body above her, holding her still.

"will you shhh!" he laughed, his lips nipping at hers. His playfulness shining through. "I didn't mean that!"

Amy looked up at him confused, still ready to defend herself and her part in his Christmas run. Ty's hand taking hers as his brow raised and guiding it down his now prone body, his eyes holding hers as he showed her the meaning behind his glib comment. Amy held still, his hand leaving hers in place, his brow now crinkled, and he nipped her lips again, "that's, because of you." He said again, the grin now very visible as Amy opened her mouth and finally took his meaning. Her look a little foolish for misunderstanding his comment.

Ty kissed in the morning light, his lips working hers, as he stoked that fire, they had found the night before. His hands tracing her body and playing as he felt her respond, Amy's hand holding its position as she felt him inhale and shudder, her touch bringing him well and truly out of slumber and closer to the edge.

"your beautiful" he whispered into her ear, as he trailed kissed down her neck, Amy's body squirming with electricity below him. Her hands leaving him momentarily and wrapping around his upper back, Ty feeling the hug, and pulling up to look at her, trying to read her face.

"you ok?" he asked, taking a breath, once again feeling the tremble take hold, "we don't have to, I …can." Ty chewed his lip, he had assumed without consideration, and now was kicking himself for not playing it safe. The fun from the night before making him forget they still had a few hurdles to cross.

Amy took a moment and smiled, "Im fine, really, sorry, sometimes it's just…I get this feeling of panic …"

Ty instantly pulled up, his hands moving to the bed on either side of her, his shoulders holding his body up and away. Those green eyes searching hers, annoyance at himself for being so thoughtless.

He rolled his hip so he was now lying next to her, still close but on her side. Letting her have the space she needed.

"I'm sorry, "he whispered again, "I didn't think, I got caught up in …" he swallowed and gently kissed her lips, "it won't happen again, I'll always ask you before we…."

"Ty!," Amy cut in suddenly, seeing the regret in his eyes and never wanting him to feel that way about being close to her or wanting to love her. "It's ok, I can handle it, it's just a feeling, a sensation that I know comes from a place that had nothing to do with me or you or our love… Doctor Jillian has helped me deal with it…..You don't need to be afraid to touch me, "

Ty looked away, still not convinced, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, especially when we are together. "

"Im not, "Amy smiled, rolling over in his arms and wrapping her arm under his shoulder, pulling at him and making him follow her back to where he had been when the panic had spiked, her thigh curling around his hip and across his behind. Her hands sliding up his body and across his slightly arched back. "Im ok, "she whispered again, kissing his lips and enticing him forward, Tys reluctance to engage noted but melting away with every movement of her hand and body. "make love to me Ty, "her words drifted into his ear as her breath caressed his skin. "please, I want you to love me"

Ty broke the kiss, his eyes locked to hers as he second-guessed himself again. Amy's lips open and she took his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers, her heart beating now in sync with his.

"I…I can't lose you, Amy, this, you, it's too important to me" he breathed,

"shh" she whispered, reaching up and taking his kiss again "I'm right here Ty, its ok"

Ty let his smile return, his forehead pressed to hers as he felt her legs move again around him, encouraging him in, wanting him to love her.

He repositioned his shoulders and released her hands, his arms wrapping around her and cradling her as he rolled his hips and gently and lovingly pushed up, allowing the union between them once more, Amy's hands now in his hair as he kissed her with all the love and desire he had.

The morning suns ray's filtering through their open curtains as they loved each other completely in the warmth and embrace of their now perfect love.

* * *

to be continued


	110. The Prodigal Son Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

"Amy, Ty, please take a seat, how are we today ?" Doctor Jillian Hunter motioned towards the large couch in her office, Amy and Ty, hand in hand, took a seat together, Ty's hip to hers, as she crossed her knees and nestled in close to his side.

"we are good" Amy replied, her fingers intertwined tightly with her lovers as he smiled back in agreeance.

It was Friday and they had a session booked with Doctor Hunter before lunch. Amy attending her own session the day before as per her usual routine. Jillian had asked for a couples catch up then, wanting to see how both were fairing now Ty was back and Amy had voiced a need to change the dynamic in their physical relationship.

"Ok, well, you both look good, Merry Christmas by the way," the doctor said, "good to see you made it back Ty, I know there was a little worry that you might not?"

Ty curled his lip into a relieved grin, "yeah, I was worried there for a moment too, but…..." he looked over at Amy and held her eyes, "It all came together in the end."

The doctor nodded and clasped her hands in her lap, reading their body language and noting the closeness between them, something had shifted, this was not the same couple she had started this journey with.

"Ok, well, let's get started hey, "she began, "Amy, let's start with you, we talked about this yesterday, but I can see there's been a change here, between you and Ty?"

Amy looked at her hands, squeezing Ty's fingers as she did, her eyes a little bashful as she looked over at him. Not knowing if she was game enough to say it out loud.

Doctor Hunter knew how shy Amy could be when it came to sharing her intimate thoughts, so she decided to give her a lead in. "are you still doing your intimacy activities?"

"Um….yes, not every night, but I'm still keeping the gratitude journal and we …...um played 20mins of tenderness last night"

"very good, I encourage you both to continue with them ok, they will help you maintain this closeness I'm seeing, "her eyes moved to Ty who was finding it hard to hide his smile.

"what about you Ty? How have you been going? "

"Um…good….yeah…..." he stammered, "um…well, we are talking and ur…well yeah it's been great. Christmas was great"

Doctor Hunter chuckled to herself, his bashfulness and goofy reply was not much better than Amy's.

"ok, ok, So I'll just ask you both then, "she pushed, "have you resumed your physical relationship?"

Ty opened his mouth and rocked back a little, Amy looking over at him suddenly, not really knowing what to say….his smile a little crooked as he took a breath.

"well….we …Um" Ty struggled, his lip curling again into a smile, it wasn't that he was shy or embarrassed about their sex life, Doctor Hunter had talked with them before, it just seemed more intrusive now, more awkward. Weirdly enough, it had been easier to talk about when it had been strained and dysfunctional. But now, with both of them once again enjoying the fun that sex and foreplay could bring, it just felt kinda weird openly talking about it outside the bedroom. Even with a doctor.

"I'll take that as a yes, "Jillian laughed, her calm eyes falling onto Amy, "how are you coping? Have you had any involuntary triggers come to the surface?"

Amy looked quickly at Ty and swallowed, "Um. Yes, a few, But…..I worked through it, I think, with Ty's help, he's been amazing, "she smiled, "he's really patient with me"

Ty's cheeks flushed a bit, appreciating the praise,

"ok, so when these triggers manifest, what do you do?"

"Um, well, I …I try to breathe my through them, "Amy explained, "it's like a feeling, a sensation that takes over, like a cold panic. " she swallowed not knowing if she was explaining it well enough, "I just focus on other things and try to stay in the moment, not let the feelings take control"

"that's very good Amy, do you use the techniques we talked about in our sessions?" the doctor asked,

Amy nodded, her eyes diverting to Tys as he gave her a glace of recognition.

"and Ty, do you follow the guidelines I set you for dealing with involuntary triggers ?"

Ty nodded as well, "I do, Um when I feel Amy is reacting in a …way that I …..I'm not expecting, I stop…..and …"He stammered, he felt so awkward talking about such personal things now, but, as was the way with therapists, this questioning continued on into their nighttime activities, Amy talking openly about what they did and didn't do. Jillian asking her questions, Ty looking more and more out of his element as the symposium continued. His cheeks flushed, his palms were sweaty, this wasn't comfortable at all, and Jillian being a woman wasn't making it any easier. It was like having his sexual exploits dissected and critiqued, each movement, each action categorized, examined and investigated. How did he move, how did he touch, how much, when, where, soft gentle, good bad? it was all to up close and personal for him. And Amy was picking up on his uncomfortableness as he fidgeted next to her.

"well, it seems like you are both in a good place, "Jillian finally countered, seeing Ty's eyes look off towards her window as he blew his breath out from two rather strained lips. "so, I suggest you keep going the way you are. Take it slow, enjoy the closeness and intimacy you have rediscovered and remember to pay attention to how you are actually feeling." She looked directly at Amy, holding her gaze "you need to listen to yourself ok, you are bound to have good days and bad days. you may find what is ok one day, sparks a reaction the next. This is perfectly normal Amy, and as long as you both focus on each other and keeping your communication lines open, I am sure you will both be able to get back to a fully functioning sexual relationship. "

Amy smiled, her fingers squeezing Tys as he gave her a look that showed he was happy with their progress, but even happier this line of discussion was coming to an end. It was one thing to bare your soul to a therapist about how you feel and your inner thoughts, but having to share a rundown on how you made love to your girlfriend and her feelings on what you did or didn't do? Well, that was not an easy conversation to listen to let alone participate in.

"thank you for coming today Ty, "Jillian smiled, "I know it's not easy to discuss such personal topics, but trust me, your openness is very beneficial to Amy and her recovery."

Ty sat forward, and gave the doctor an appreciative smile, "If it helps her, then I'm fine to do whatever it takes." His eyes moved back to Amy, holding her in his sights, "anything at all,"

* * *

They left the doctor's office not long afterward, Ty walking with Amy along the corridor of the large Calgary building, his arm around her waist as he felt her snuggle in next to him. He was in a heavy coat, black, with a beanie pulled down over his hair, making it feather out from under its woolen embrace around his eyes and cheeks. It was cold outside, and although still the Christmas week, the streets of Calgary were still populated. Amy pulled on her gloves and jumped up and down a little on the spot as they exited the building. Her woolen coat pulled tight around her keeping out the wind, her little fluffy beanie in soft muted browns and whites making her look adorable as the wind caught her hair and sprayed it around her shoulders.

Ty pushed his phone to his ear, talking quickly as the large black sedan pulled up before them on the cold StreetSide. Ty instantly pulling the door open and standing back as Amy jumped past him and climbed inside, Ty, following suit and pulling the door closed in his wake. He hadn't been seen, which he was grateful for. His anonymity still in place as the car indicated and pulled away from the curbside.

"so, "Amy asked as she pulled her gloves free from her hands and gave a quick shudder," what do you Mr. Borden want to do for the rest of the day?"

Ty grinned, and pulled the beanie from his head, "anything, as long as its warm"

"Oh, you feeling the cold?" she teased, "is it too chilly up here in the mountains for ya."

Ty narrowed his eyes at his girl as he rubbed his hands together. Not biting at her obvious play.

"I could warm you up?" she teased again, her eyes sparkling at him. The car rolling along the winter streets as it headed towards the highway and out of Calgary.

"Oh, really, "he grinned, "and what pray tell do you have in mind?" Those green eyes flirting back.

"well, it's still early, so maybe we could go by Maggie's, get something to eat, then catch a movie?" she suggested.

Ty rolled his lip, accepting her offering, "food, and a movie, "his eyebrow raised competitively, "not really where I thought you were going with this, but ok…."

Amy threw him a playful warning smile, as he chuckled to himself, "if you'd prefer not too, well…."

"no, no, "he cut back quickly, his smile softening, "it actually sounds kinda nice, "he reached for her hand and took it in his, wanting a connection between them. "simple and old school, yeah,"

Amy looked out the window at the wet white scenery as it flickered past them. "I know it's been a bit hectic, with everything that's happened, ….to me and to you too…. With the business, Bastion, and …"she looked down, her voice dropping slightly" and all the time you've devoted to dealing with me and ….what happened. " her eyes looked up, capturing his as he watched her quietly, not understanding the recount " all this therapy, and taking time and dealing with me being…broken, I know its been…hard, with the added pressure and then the press after you too. I ….I just feel like …."

"Amy, whoa, stop right there ok, "Ty cut in quickly, his body sliding closer to her and making sure she heard his words and he held her hands in his, "don't ok, don't ever think for one moment that somehow what you've asked of me, is too much, or too hard. I love you, I will be with you no matter what, whatever you need, be it my support, my assistance, anything, I'm here for you. I promised you, that I would be there, I would help you through this and do whatever it takes to help you heal. I meant that"

Amy nodded, giving him a small smile, "I just feel like I've made you…wait so long for me to….to be normal again, and I….still, I still feel the triggers and …" she sighed, not knowing really how to put it into words.

"It's ok, I'm not in a rush Amy, all I want is for you to be whole again, and if to get you there, you need me to play games and activities, or slow the pace a little, or redefine what our intimacy is, "he looked around picking other examples out of the air, "or attend therapy sessions together, I'm in… I'm in all the way, even if it does mean I have to have my sex life dissected like a science experiment before me" he gave her an embarrassed smile, Amy lowering her eyes and knowing the origin of that comment

"Sorry about that, that, I know that made you uncomfortable" she replied. "it was written all over your face."

Ty gave a slight nod, his smile curling in agreeance, "Um, Yeah, I won't lie, it was kinda embarrassing hearing your girl discuss your bedroom moves with a therapist."

Amy looked away bashfully, "sorry, maybe I should leave those conversations for when it's just me and Jillian" she offered.

Ty shook his head, laughing gently, "No…. no….If you need me there, even if its embarrassing, I told you... I'm there… whatever you need Amy, is fine by me" he showed her the most honest of smiles, making her see that he was with her through thick and thin.

Amy leaned forward and kissed his cheek, be it a bit warmer than it was when they were outside. "thank you, you don't know how much that means to me"

Ty wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed his lips to her forehead as she snuggled in next to him. "not a problem" he whispered, "now about that movie?"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon saw Ty and Amy together, enjoying being young, and in love. They went to Maggie's, which, with the weather and the time of year was rather quiet. Ordering burgers and curly fries with two rather large hot chocolates. They sat at a booth at the rear of the diner, Ty managing to go unnoticed. Most of the patrons busy with their own lives and interactions to pay much attention to two young lovers who seemed so totally lost in each other at the back of the room.

They took their impromptu date further after they were suitably satisfied by Maggie's culinary attributes and caught the late show at the Hudson theatre, Ty's arm around Amy's shoulder as they sat in the back row of the cinema, Amy playfully throwing popcorn at Ty when he started to critique the movie and pull apart its obvious flawed plot lines.

It was innocent, it was fun, and it was pure. With Amy kissing him in the back row of the dark cinema as large robotic dogs and spiders took over the worlds military forces on the screen before them.

Again, both seemed to go undetected, or if they were noticed, they were left undisturbed, the other cinema goers choosing to let them be rather than inflict their public status demands on them.

The night wound to a close not long after 9pm, when the sedan dropped them back at the main ranch house at Heartland, Ty walking by Amy's side, arm in arm as they opened the mudroom door and pulled themselves inside out of the bitter cold that had started to set in with the evening again.

Jack was up, as was Lisa, they sat in the lounge, in each other's arms, watching the fire.

Lou was in the kitchen her mind busily setting up the breakfast service for one out of town guest who had currently in residence at the dude ranch.

"so, how was your day, I thought I'd see you guys for lunch ?" she asked, her thing shapely hands pointing to the potatoes that she was counting.

"we went to Maggie's for lunch Lou, and..well we caught a movie after that" Amy said, Ty remained quiet, his smile showing but his silence letting Amy elaborate on their perfect afternoon and evening.

"oh well, that's nice, "Lou smirked, her gaze landing in Ty, as she placed coffee cups on the sink. "um Bastion called too, he said the meeting, with the board, is on the 3rd, not the 5th."

Ty's smile dipped, not wanting to develop the conversation. Amy's look of curiosity making him feel a little awkward, he hadn't really mentioned specifics about what had happened to anyone but Amy, he had answered questions when asked, given information when required, But the nitty-gritty of what had transpired in Montanan between Chillingworth, Bastion, and the board, or the contact from Kyia in regards to Tallon's new financial interjection, he had kept to a bare minimum. It wasn't that Ty didn't want to explain it out to them, he just didn't really see the need. Bastion resigned, Kyia gave him all of Tallon's personal finances to do with as he so chose and the board, well they were meeting to renegotiate the contract he was bound by as Baston resignation voided out the current one in its current standing.

To Ty, it was business and it was simple, and not worthy of over thinking and debating around the family table again and again.

"so why is Bastion calling you?" Amy whispered, looking surprised by the contact after the way they had left things days before.

Ty shrugged and looked indifferent, Lou picking up on the lack of interest and giving Amy a sideways glance. The sisters holding a conversation between them without words, that unfortunately Ty, didn't miss.

"Look, Guys, its no big deal ok, "he said loudly, his tone a little defensive but controlled, his smile holding but challenged, "they moved the meeting, he would have been told out of courtesy by the board, I'm not worried about it ok. Bastion and I are done, but we left it on good terms. There's nothing to worry about "

He looked around at all of the key people in his life who he loved, Jack and Lisa now in the kitchen, due to the loud voices and topic of conversation. "I've already got his resignation, he emailed it to me, along with his board vote and his recommendation and nomination of me as Lucky's new MD"

"we're just worried son, " Jack said softly, seeing the look in the younger's eyes, a look of resignation for having to once again explain himself.

"you don't need to be Jack, the board meeting is routine, trust me. Bastion told me he's not even going to attend as he feels it's not right. He's done everything he said he would, so I don't understand why you're all so worried I'm going to get railroaded. " Ty looked around at all of them, holding for a few seconds and then catching the next. "I'm not worried, …I know what I'M doing, so please, stop ok"

"would you like me to come with you, to the meeting? " Lisa asked, Ty instantly turning to look at the woman he viewed as a mother figure... "Maybe I can help you through this, make sure everything is on the up and up"

"that's a great Idea, "Lou recognized, Jack nodding as well, Amy threw Ty a gentle smile, adding her agreeance, But the effect this had on Ty was about as far what they were expecting as it could be.

"With all due respect Lisa, I don't need someone to hold my hand anymore, "Ty said clearly, "and I really would appreciate it if you all stopped treating me like some stupid kid who doesn't know what he's doing or how he wants his company to run" he took a breath, moving a little away from them, his chest tight but his resolve clear. "I love you all for wanting to help, but will you please just let me handle my company my way! "

"Ty we just want to make sure you…."Lou began, those green eyes turning on her instantly, "your still very green when it comes to business and maybe Lisa and I should…."

"stop OK!... "Ty said in a raised tone "please, enough…...I can handle this myself, "

"Ty, they are only trying to do what's best for you son... you haven't had the best luck with the board members in the past," Jack reasoned.

Ty rubbed his face, Amy could see the frustration and the annoyance over their challenge, he didn't want to get mad at them, he didn't want to argue at all. But he was over people taking control over him and simply expecting him to follow suit and do as he was told like a good little boy. Everyone kept saying that he needed to grow up, that he needed to be a man, take on the company and run it in his father image, make him proud. But every time he tried to, he felt undermined, be it by Bastion, the board, and now the family. If they didn't have faith in his abilities, to do things and handle things himself, then what did that say about how they felt about him really? Did that support actually really mean that they didn't think he could handle it alone as well.

"TY, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like I was trying to hold your hand" Lisa said soflty, "I just want to help, and I know what these board members can be like, I'm just afraid your not really looking at this with the magnitude you should do…"

TY exhaled and wiped his hand across his face, desperate to hold his resolve, "Ok, look, I'm going to say this one more time ok, I am going to the board meeting in Calgary on the 3rd, ALONE. I appreciate your offers to help, and If I need assistance, I will ask for it, but I'm now asking you, all of you… to respect my decision and my position at Lucky and let me do my job. "he turned to walk away, his words clear and to the point. Those eyes blazing now as he turned on last time to look at them all as they watched him in silence. "trust me ok. let me handle this, I'm not a stupid kid anymore!"

Amy swallowed, her lips parting to call after Ty as he turned again and walked away, heading for her room, their room where he disappeared inside and closed the door, not only on them but on the conversation.

* * *

The next few days were a quiet impasse for Ty and the family, things went back to normal, the discussion in the kitchen over Lucky and the board meeting was not raised again. No one willing to bring it back into the light for fear of it turning into a full-blown argument. Ty was his usual self, be it a little reserved, he had also resigned from talking about it with Amy, choosing other topics and deflections when she ventured into questioning or fishing communications. Amy respected his request, although when an opening did show its self, she did test the waters. But the family on large had let it settle. Ty's words resonating true and clear, with everyone getting the message that this time, he was flying solo.

It was early Monday morning when Amy found Ty in the barn office, busily scrolling through his laptop, his eyes locked to the screen so intently that he didn't even notice her come through the door. He had gone out to KO's with Caleb on the Sunday night, as promised on Christmas day, his gift to his rodeo best friend in return for the awesome belt buckle he had given him as a Christmas gift.

Amy, now wondering where he was and what he was up to, as he had been busy for most of the morning since he left their bed.

"I made you a coffee," she said softly, gaining his attention as he looked up and smiled at her, his hair around his eyes as he let his lip curl in welcome.

"thank you, "he said, "it's a bit nippy in here"

"well, you could have sat in the lounge, or used my desk?" she replied, looking a little perplexed as to why he had chosen to segregate himself from her and the rest of the family. Be it intentional or not.

"Um. Yeah, but I needed a little space, you know, quiet, "he explained. His eyes smiling at her as she placed the coffee cup on the desk before him. "oh, I've got something for you too,"

Amy looked questionably at Ty as he flipped open his leather business bag, the one he used when he was in work mode, his hands rifling through papers until he found what he was looking for. He smiled a big smiled and passed it over to her, Amy took the paper and looked at it, her eyes reading the type as they grew in size as her mouth opened slightly.

"Ty? What?...what? is this?" she asked, her voice a little shaky as she re-read the paper again,

" it's your cut," he smiled, those eyes alive with excitement at seeing her expression.

"my…...my cut?" Amy didn't understand. So, Ty came around to her side of the desk and looked over her shoulder, his hand tracing the row of figures down the page.

"yes, your cut, in Red River Rogue" he smiled, "see there, that's the stud fees, that, there is your half, and that is your percentage in his first two foals, "

Amy looked back at Ty, still not able to close her mouth, "I….I …...You can't give me …..that….um…"

Ty chuckled and tapped the page again, " he's fathered two colts so far, both great lines too, I've got some photos of them if you'd like to see them?" Ty's brow was raised now as Amy still looked shocked, "they told me he's booked for stud next month too, but this will be a milking, not a natural as the buyer is in Belgium. "

"Milk? Belgium?" Amy stammered, Ty showing comic relief over her confused expression. "you know what milking is right?"

Amy nodded, looking a little pulled back, she lived on a ranch, of course, she knew what milking was in relations to studs and breeding. Lisa was a breeder after all.

"well, we have a buyer in Belgium who's paying top dollar for his frozen.."

"ok, but I can't take this. Ty, it's way too much" Amy cut back. Her eyes back on the statement and attached check in her hands.

"yes, you can, he belongs to you and me, 50/50 remember, so that's 50% of the profits. "he kissed her cheek and went back to the desk, taking a seat again and going back to his computer screen.

"But Ty, I…you only charged me $20 for my share, I…...I….I can't accept this, I…I don't even think you let me pay the $20!"

Ty laughed to himself, "actually I think your right, I don't think I did, but it doesn't matter Amy, he's yours, it says so on the paperwork, so, enjoy ok"

Amy didn't know what to say, she hadn't seen a cheque with that many zeros on it, not for horse fees anyways. "Ty I….I don't know. This just feels ….wrong"

Ty ran his fingers through his hair, as his smile turned a little, " it's your cut Amy, he's half yours, so please just accept it ok, " Amy could see the twinge in his eyes now, he wanted her to have it, and if she refused, he would undoubtedly take it as a rejection.

Amy folded the paper and pushed it into her back pocket, deciding to let sleeping dogs lie. Ty's smile returning straight away as he sat forward and crossed his hands across the desk front.

"so New Year's Eve?" he smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"um yeah, Grandpa wanted to know if we wanted to join them for dinner, "she explained, "dads coming over, and Scott?"

Ty flicked those green eyes back to the computer screen, "um…. I kinda …...made plans, for you and me?" he looked up at her, "It was kinda a surprise? if your game "

"Oh!, what's the surprise, "Amy's eyes sparkled, once again making Ty grin with her innocent antics.

"I can't tell you, now can I, it will ruin it!" he laughed, "but you need to pack a bag, preferably light but warm clothes ok, for maybe two days?"

"Ty!, what are you up too?" she pushed, coming around to him and taking a seat on his lap, the old wooden desk chair rocking backward under their combined weight.

"just go pack a bag ok, the car will be here around 1pm to pick us up" he explained, loving the look of sheer comic frustration on her cute as a button features. He eyes trying to catch his laptop screen and she shut in closed before her.

* * *

Amy packed her bag, taking a few pairs of jeans, a button-down shirt, two tanks and a pretty dusty pink top that had soft frills across the front. Nothing too fancy, but she did include some personal items and her favorite dark jeans with the silver stitching across the back pockets. With her leather jacket and boots on her person, she packed a pair of sandals and her black sparkle front tank, ( one of Ty's known favorites)

Ty was waiting for her on the front porch, bag in hand, he too in casual but sharp clothes, those jeans and print Tee, with his favorite brown leather jacket.

"You be careful now," Jack said as he came out after the couple, Ty taking Amy's bag as turning as the black sedan pulled up to collect them.

"I'll try Grandpa, but I can't promise anything since I have no clue as to where we are going ?" Amy smiled, her eyes back on her lover as he grinned at her from under his hair, the driver of the car taking the bags from him and carrying them over to the trunk, where he stowed them away.

Amy hugged Lou as Ty came over to Jack, motioning to the other side of the porch, the two men stepping away from the girls as they talked and interacted as girls did.

Ty handed Jack a flyer, showing him where he was taking his granddaughter, Jack eyebrows raising and looking rather surprised, "you stay together, and don't you dare do anything foolish. People lose their heads down there, Especially on New Year's"

Ty let a cheeky grin run across his lips, "I'll look after her Jack, trust me ok, I won't do anything that you wouldn't approve of"

The old cowboy narrowed his eyes, a look of circumspect crossing his features, "Im holding you to that son,"

Ty nodded as Amy's eyes fell on him, his grin increasing in size as he saw the excitement in hers. "you ready?" he asked,

"yes, "Amy giggled, "ready for you to tell me where we are going to be spending New Year's Eve!"

"you'll just have to wait and see" Ty replied, his hand shaking Jacks as he gave him a {trust me,} smile. Lisa now also on the porch, her hand touching Tys arm as he passed, gaining his attention.

"I know you said to let it go, and I've respected that, But I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright between us, you know, with Lucky and the board"

Ty paused, and let his smile soften, his hand touching Lisa's as he flicked his hair from his eyes, "everything is fine Lisa, and I appreciate you always being there for me. I'll let you know how it goes ok, and If I need help, trust me you'll be the first person I come looking for"

Lisa gave him a gentle hug and a reassuring smile as he guided his love to the car, both of them waving as they slid into the back seat. The driver turning the vehicle around and heading back down the drive in the afternoon chill.

"where are they off too?" Lisa asked, waving them on, her eyes looking at the brochure Jack passed her, "oh my! New Years is amazing there!"

"he better keep, his promise, is all I can say If they come back and I find out they got…."

"Grandpa! Come on!" Lou laughed, "I think you can trust Ty enough to not allow 'that' to happen, "she huffed to herself as she took the flyer from Lisa's fingers and perused its offerings. "he knows I'd kill him if he did anyway"

Jack grumbled to himself, his mustache lifting into a grin," you'll have to just wait in line if it comes to that"

* * *

The Lucky Jet landed its wheels on the tarmac at Mc Carren International Airport two and a half hours later. Amy waiting next to Ty as the door was disengaged and opened so they could disembark.

Ty took her hand and stepped out into the late afternoon sun, it was cool, but not as bitterly cold as it was in Hudson in December. The air was cool to the face, and the ground around them still had this warmth to it, even if it was good weather for jackets and jeans.

Amy looked around, still not exactly sure where she was until she saw a large billboard sign, saying in all too friendly letters {WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS}

"Ty!" Amy squealed, her hands squeezing his even tighter as they waited for the large black hire car to pull up not far from where they had landed on the private jet tarmac, "I can't believe you …you brought me to Vegas to bring in the new year!"

Ty laughed, happy with her laughter and surprise, he was glad she was happy, she looked like a kid in a candy store, Amy's excitement levels in overload.

"the jet will be refueled and ready for us to fly out Wednesday, "Ty said, but for now, let's get to our hotel so we go join in the fun of NYE. "

Amy watched on in awe as the driver took their bags and opened the rear doors for his passengers, Ty, shaking his hand and jumping in with Amy following behind, her smile wide as she couldn't contain her excitement, she had never been the Vegas before, and to be there on New Year's Eve, ready to ring in the new year with the man she loved. Was more than just excitement, it was exhilarating.

The sedan cruised along the Vegas strip, Amy's eyes glued to the tinted windows as she took in the spectacle that was the Vegas main drag. Considered the most expensive 4 mile stretch in the world, it was lined with impressive upscale casino hotels, the neon-soaked 'Strip', as it was known colloquially, was quintessential Las Vegas. With a multitude of gambling floors available for locals and tourists alike, the vast hotel complexes housed a variety of shops, restaurants (ranging from the less expensive mainstream to high-end 5 stars), with entertainment and performance venues for music, comedy and circus-style acts. Amy was blown away by the brightness of the area as the night began to fall around them. People were on the streets; the buzz was simply indescribable to a country girl from Alberta. Her eyes turned to big blue saucers as Ty pressed his cheek to hers pointing ahead of them as the sedan came to a slow stop, the attraction of the soaring, choreographed Fountains of the Bellagio taking her breath away. Ty kissed her cheek, feeling the electric excitement running through her, loving the way she always took on new experiences with enthusiasm, curiosity, and wonder.

The hired ride slowly crawled along the circular drive, the fountain doing their dance in the large lake before them, the lights making the water look like liquid gold as it lifted and fell to its choreographed design.

Because of the large lake in front of the impressive golden-lit hotel, the hotel was set back a bit from the main Strip. Ty lent forward, speaking softly to the diver as the vehicle stopped, he touched Amy's hand and opened the door, Amy's eyes looking up at the building that towered above her, it was awe-inspiring. They stood together, unable to hide their smiles, Tys arm around her waist as the porter from the large glass doors of the entranceway came quickly over to them, ready to assist in any way. They were standing under a large multi ranked canopy structure that shot out from a rather wide and welcoming line of heavy glass doors. Porters and hotel staff where everywhere with luggage trollies and racks to assist all the arriving guests. Above their heads where large red illuminated lanterns that hung from the glass domed ceiling. Amy looked around, she had never seen such an extravagant place. It was alive with excitement and movement. The world of Vegas opening up before her.

Ty directed Amy's gaze back towards the way they had come. The strip, being Las Vegas Boulevard now a short walk away. The beautiful fountain and its dance between them and the sidewalk.

"Mr. Borden, welcome to the Bellagio, please let me take your luggage" the porter looked back towards the main doors, as two other attendants quickly came running, Amy noticing their eagerness to keep Ty happily well served and attended. His identity well and truly known and obviously accommodated.

The Bellagio was the epitome of quality, romance, and elegance on the Las Vegas Strip, attracting high-end clientele as well as the higher side of normality. Those out for a special Vegas experience with money to burn and fun to have. It offered luxurious rooms, from the basic high-end single set to the largest most luxurious suites anyone could imagine in a hotel of exuberance. With gourmet restaurants and upscale shopping along with a healthy dose of cultural enlightenment, the Bellagio had it all. The hotels focus on elegance and luxury meant it was not really the most kid-friendly property in town. Catering for the adult set in most of its activities and trappings.

The lobby was at the intersection of some of the most trafficked thoroughfares in Vegas. Amy stayed close to her man as they followed the porters into the extravagantly decorated bustling area of activity. There were people everywhere! checking in, heading toward the conservatory, others were walking in from the parking garage, or hurrying in from Vdara, then there was the foot traffic from the Bellagio Spa Tower elevators, all talking laughing and busy to get on their way... A lot of people all converging on a lobby of an impressive hotel, but a lobby that in design, was not that large.

Ty kissed Amy's cheek, he looked a little confused, like something hadn't quite gone to plan, but he played it down when he smiled back her way. Amy looking to him as a group of tourists converged on her, looking up and snapping photos of the stunning Fiori di Como glass sculpture by Dale Chihuly that hung from the ceiling. They accidentally bumbled into her and made her side step slightly to avoid being taken out by a wayward suitcase on wheels. Ty, instantly reacting and spinning her out of the way, his arms around her as he moved the two of them closer to the check-in counter. That smile of his holding, but now a little stained, Amy smiling at him in surprised appreciation, her eyes also now on the sculpture as she took in its amazing glory.

"this…...this is ….insane!" she laughed, too scared now to let her man go for fear of being swept up in the sea of happy tourists. Her mouth open, in wonder, as she took it all in.

"Welcome to the Bellagio," the check-in attendant said with a smile that showed a set of the whitest teeth Amy had ever seen. "your room will be ready for you soon Sir, and we can also organize any tickets or reservations you require. Please enjoy your stay with us. Can I have your name ?"

Ty leaned a little closer to the counter, his shoulders now pulling in over to the pretty girl, his voice soft but still holding question, "I think there's been a communication mix up here, please can you check my driver's license again against the booking I made?" He passed the small card back to her, not wanting to say his name out loud, there were people everywhere, and if he was recognized now, well, he didn't even want to think about it.

she looked at the name on the license and then quickly back up into those green eyes that watched her, there smile friendly but seeking assistance. Her eyes looked suddenly apologetic as she turned around to her supervisor who whispered into her ear, "oh, Um, please, I do apologize, sir, you and your guest should have been taken through to the VIP check-in area, my apologies"

Amy looked at Ty, his grin wide as he lifted his hand and reassured the young girl before him "its fine, really, but can we maybe speed this up, I kinda want to get out of here before it gets too out of hand"

He had set this up beyond a simple hotel booking, knowing that his face and name was going to cause a stir, the hotel was amazing in its self, but there was forethought here, there was planning, and Amy was overrun with excitement now over where this magical adventure was going to end up. Ty obviously wanted this to be special, and that meant taking certain measures to make sure he didn't end up as click bait for nosy and forceful tourists and overzealous media representatives. The Borden name was known here, Lily and Brad frequenting the desert paradise on more than one occasion, be it for business or pleasure.

The concierge came over to the couple, with two other attendants, a slight buzz in the crowd nearby making the hotel staff aware that Ty's presence may have been noticed by some other patrons. Hushed whispers and chatter starting to mull around them as the ever present brigade of mobile phones started to rise and document his moves.

"please follow me Mr. Borden, we do apologize, will take you through to the VIP check-in and then on to the Chairman's Lounge " he motioned towards the back of the lobby, Ty smiled and thanked the counter staff as he looked back at Amy and wiggled his eyebrows in anticipation. "you ready?"

Amy nodded quickly, staying by his side as the other two well-dressed attendants took up positions on either side of them and followed them towards two separate doors that had attendants before them, those two burly well-dressed gentlemen nodded and opened the way, Ty guiding Amy through as they walked down a rather opulent hallway and then went through another set of frosted doors holding the name Chairman's Lounge, in gold flashy font.

The Chairman's Lounge was something beyond Amy's wildest imagining. It delivered an unparalleled private welcome experience with VIP Check-Ins. It was beyond standard AAA Five Diamond resort amenities, this high end more private side to the hotel indulging the high and wealthy with a variety of exclusive extras. The private Lounge featured hand stitched leather walls with a warm walnut wood trim accompanied by a spectacular view of a rather impressive and lush botanical garden.

Ty guided Amy over to one of the many plush couches near the large windows, where she quickly and tentatively took a seat. She let her eyes take in the setting, there were other guests, her eyes darting away when she noticed one said couple, she knew to be from the Hollywood set, that rugged good-looking man and his wife, making her a little giddy when she realized that she had seen and admired him in many a film herself.

"I'll be right back ok," Ty whispered into her ear, "just stay here"

Amy nodded, her words now long gone. This was beyond surreal, it was boarder line out of body now. Her blue eyes looking up as a young waiter brought her a glass filled with sparkling water as well as a tray of small exquisitely crafted tasty morsels. "Miss, may we assist you with a warm drink or something form the bar?"

Amy smiled, a little overwhelmed by the instant attention, it was like having her own staff watching for her every need. "Um…no, this is fine, thank you"

"very well Miss, please, let your attendant Lim, know if you need anything at all"

They walked away, leaving her be for the moment, Amy noting the young man who had given her the tray of crackers and toppings had only moved to the far side of the seated areas where she was. His hands behind his back as he waited to serve her again.

"my attendant?" Amy whispered to herself, blown away by it all, her smile of disbelief on her cheeks as she saw Ty shake the hand of the man at the counter and then turn to slowly return to her.

He slid down in the soft leather chair beside her, his smile wide as he noted the shocked and bewildered look on Amy's face.

"Hey, you ok?" he said, "I just needed to check in, they are getting our room ready now, sorry about all that fuss back there, we were supposed to be brought through to the private check-in from the start"

Amy looked at him in stunned silence, "this is ….this is insane Ty! they are treating me like….like I'm royalty or something"

Ty chuckled, "you are, " he touched her hand, "your, my princess remember, this is what you deserve, enjoy it"

"Ty, I….I…"Amy stammered, looking down at her jeans and tee and leather jacket, "this is….I'm not a…"

"Hey, "Ty suddenly cut in, sliding from his chair and coming to kneel before the girl he loved, "yes you are! This is for you! all of it, I wanted to make New Year's Special and… I ...I can't to the 'normal' thing here, my name is...this is Vegas and... "

Amy took his hands, keeping her voice low, loving him for wanting to lavish her in all of this extravagance. But not feeling it was necessary "I love you, Ty,,,, I don't need to be treated like a princess, I just need you!"

He looked down and swallowed, Amy, noting the slip in his smile, he had overwhelmed her with all that was his family trappings. He wasn't one to normally use the status and wealth for his own benefit. But sometimes, being a Borden, meant he couldn't be a normal guy or face in the crowd. He didn't want to spend the time away with her dodging cameras, and overzealous onlookers who all wanted a pound of photograph flesh. Vegas was a known magnet for the rich and famous, Ty's mother and father both used it as a frequent vacation spot. both together and separately. Ty being known to attend his mother's weekends there himself in his teens. It was filled with tourists and happy snappers and privacy, any form of it for someone of Tys standing, had to be paid for. And that price came with higher end requirements. "I …I just wanted to … it's been a hard few months for us and…I wanted to give you a….a night to…." He stood up. Amy instantly following him, that look she knew too well.

"No Ty, hey, I love it, really, it's just a …..a bit overwhelming that's all, I kinda got used to people just accepting you as part of the furniture like they now do in Hudson. this is just a completely different world for me "she smiled and gave a gentle laugh, Ty's eyes looking up at her again, hoping his grand gesture to spoil her hadn't made her actually pull away from him and the world he was born too.

"You're important to me Amy, I just know how hard it's been for you and I, I …I just wanted to do something special you know. Something for us…" Ty looked away again, fearing he had gone too far, it had sounded awesome when he planned it, this was the world he came from, Amy had traveled with him before, and yes, he had stepped it up a notch this time, but he had wanted it to be the best experience for the girl he loved more than breathing.

To start the new year together, in such a setting as Las Vegas was beyond the realms of what was typical for an Alberta country girl. All Ty wanted was to give her all he had to share. And money and wealth, and status, was part of that. He also had this niggling need to impart the money that had recently come his way. More than normal generosity, this was Tallon's money, and it felt tainted to Ty, so in a way, this need to share the love was somehow making it easier for him to accept it as his own.

"Hey, its fine ok, "Amy smiled, her arms wrapping around him, that smile on his lips returning, even if it was a little more metered than before. "I love it, I do, this is amazing, "

Ty pressed his lips to hers, a gentle touch, warm and caring, his thumb running down her cheek as the porter returned to his side.

"Mr. Borden, sorry to interrupt, but your room is now ready"

Ty nodded and stepped back, Amy keeping hold of his hand. They walked together towards the elevator at the back of the exquisite room. Amy wrapping her arm around Ty's waist as the large gold doors closed before them her hand sliding into his jeans back pocket as they stood side by side, Ty's grin growing slightly when she flexed her fingers.

The porter escorted the couple to their suite, Ty pressed a few bills into his hand as he left them be, the room entranceway before them as Amy's mouth once again hit the floor in stunned awe.

The name on the gold plate on the door said "Presidential and it did not disappoint, it was the ultimate Las Vegas experience in, sprawling, opulent extravagance. A dramatic sense of arrival welcomed the young couple as they crossed a walkway suspended above a tranquil reflecting pool before they entered the exclusive estate. Once ensconced in their private hidden oasis, Amy let the room attendant who greeted them at the door take her on a small guided tour of what was to be their home for the next two days. Amy noted the private solarium, indoor garden and fountain, a huge fireplace, and an L-shaped bar. The Suite also featured two master bedrooms, two private bathrooms with whirlpool tubs in both and steam showers, along with a conference room if by chance you so needed it.

Ty pulled his jacket from his shoulders and put it down on one of the extremely expensive and well-made leather occasional chairs that sat in the main living room. The porter returning to him with Amy, whose eyes were still wide in stunned silence over what she had just experienced on the small tour of her new domain.

"Your stay in the Presidential Suite also entitles you to customized complimentary services, including 24-hour butler attention, ( ring 223 on the home line) and VIP seating for Cirque du Soleil's "O," reservation handling and premium seating for any of the fabulous MGM Resorts International restaurants, clubs and shows. For your personal staff, if you have any, three 1,000 square-foot Entourage Suites are available on the same floor."

Ty saw Amy take a double take at the words 'personal staff' which made him grin all the more, "thanks, but no, it's just us this trip, "

"very well sir, I will inform the Butler you have arrived, he will be available within the hour if needed "

Ty shook his head again, his mother's usual perks with travel not needed on him, "you can let the butler know, we won't be needing his services, but thank you"

"not a problem sir, and may I just say, it is a privilege to serve Mrs. Borden's son" He nodded and walked back to the door of the suite, smiling back at them both as he left.

"your mom?" Amy whispered, seeing Ty's smile turn towards her.

"yes, mom stays here when she travels, I called her a few days back and well, she pulled a few strings to get me this suite."

Amy covered her mouth, "we didn't need to ….I would have been happy with a normal room Ty"

"I know, I know, but…. I also have to be careful, you know, the media and…." His smile was a little bashful as she knew this was just a sidelined play, he had planned this, and he wanted to give her a chance to experience something that others would only dream of,

She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him rightly, "its amazing Ty, really, it's unbelievable actually, I have to keep pinching myself, to make sure it's real"

"so…...you like?" he whispered, his lips tracing her neck and nibbling their way across to her shoulder blade. Amy's scenes igniting as her eyes closed, those butterflies in full flight once again.

"it's amazing," she replied, as she touched his chin and pulled that ruggedly handsome face back up to hers. "so, dinner?"

Ty chuckled and kissed the top of her nose, it was after seven now and Amy liked her food, he had picked up on the gentle cute growl from her stomach when he hugged her in the lobby. "ok, ok, we have reservations at PRIME steakhouse in about an hour and a half so…..."

Amy looked interested, her eyes suddenly looking down at her attire "Ty, I didn't really bring anything to wear out to a fancy restaurant, I ….."

Ty kissed her forehead, "its fine, there's boutiques and shops everywhere, take my card and go find something while I have a shower "

Amy crinkled her brow, as he placed the credit card in her hand, "its ok, "he laughed, "pay me back if you want to... but go…. " he ushered her on with his hands, and a big smile, "quick, we don't have much time.!"

* * *

The PRIME was a place to savor every rich detail. Award-winning, four-star celebrity chef and restaurateur Jean-Georges Vongerichten was in residence at this exclusive experience of a steakhouse offering up the chance to experience dining at its finest. prime steak, seafood, and lamb accompanied by fabulous sauces, sides and meticulously selected wines were on offer. Ty's smile wide as he gave Amy a gentle kiss as they walked through the entrance way.

They had Followed the right-hand path past Hermes until they came to the entrance to Via Bellagio. Once they were on the right-hand side past Harry Winston, they took the escalator down toward Terrazza di Sogno. PRIME was located on the right just before the Terrazza.

Ty spoke to the maître d, as Amy smiled and took in the exquisite setting before her, this was special, and she couldn't help but smile at the handsomely designed dining room dressed in deep chocolate brown and delicate Tiffany blue. With Commissioned artwork by Carlo Maria Mariani, George Deem, and Michael Gregory, as well as a water-themed canvas screen adorning the walls her eyes finally gave in to a garden patio right in front of the Bellagio Fountains that provided the perfect outdoor setting for a serene dining experience.

Ty turned and waited for the maître d to talk to the wait staff, his eyes once again falling on the vision of beauty that stood beside him.

"You look amazing, " he said softly, Amy's shy smile making her turn away slightly as he gave her a gentle twirl.

She had bought an outfit, simple, yet elegant, but with a touch of cheeky fun. A playful Short Leotard style Black V Neck Romper Playsuit with a false Choker neckline and a Sleeveless high back cut. It had Floral Rose Embroidery embellishments down each side of her body with a soft flowing overlay that started at a high cut waist and gave it a Casual yet classy skirt effect. Paired with knee-high black suede boots with small wedge heels and Smokey yet seductive eyes, she looked adorable, and sexy all in one. Ty, looking sharp himself in black jeans, a casual yet edgy charcoal shirt open at the collar, showing a hint of the white tank below, His motorcycle boots making him the epitome of cool. Amy passed her short black suede fringed jacket to the coat room attendant, who took it happily from her and assisted Ty with his leather jacket before the maître d escorted them to their table at the front of the patio. The sun now set as the Bellagio fountains did their delightful dance before them.

The Fountains of Bellagio are one of the resort's main attractions so Ty had asked the staff at the Prime to make sure they were seated in at a table that was not going to disappoint. Amy couldn't take her eyes of the magical water and light display, it sparkled in her sights as it reflected off the waters of the lake.

The couple dined on shrimp cocktails and shared the delicacies of the chilled shellfish platter, Amy watching Ty swallow oysters in the shell with a twist of lime and lemon while she took a brave swallow when he offered her a marinated muscle. They laughed and enjoyed the night, Amy wiping Ty's lip as he bit the prawn, she offered him, the cocktail sauce not quite making it into his smiling mouth.

After a few refreshments, and a bottle of champagne that the restaurant insisted was on the house for the couple. Ty took Amy's hand and let those green eyes hold her captive, It was perfect, that smile that he loved so much was well and truly on display as she watched out over the water. Taking in the night time show before her. The air was a little chilly, but neither of them noticed. Both too wrapped up in each other and the moment to notice the weather.

Mains were served and Ty chuckled when he saw Amy look at her roasted organic chicken breast, with salsa Verde, fingerling potatoes & lime. Her eyes then flickering over to his plate as it was placed before him, her tongue licking her pretty pink lips as she gave him a quick glance from under those long lashes.

"you want to share?" he asked, knowing that her eyes had already asked him that question when they came into contact with his Grilled Lamb Chops with cucumbers, olives, goat cheese & mint.

Ty didn't wait for her to respond, he simply drove his fork into one of the delectable chops and passed it carefully over to her plate, Amy's appreciate smile warming his own as she cut the end of her chicken piece and placed it on his plat in return. Both laughed to each other and continued to eat, Ty ordering another imported beer for himself and an LLB for his beautiful lady.

With Sides of truffle mashed potatoes and glazed field mushrooms, the meal was absolutely divine, Ty's family name noticed by the chef himself when Jean-Georges Vongerichten came to their table himself, to ensure they had the best culinary experience possible.

He also gave them a special surprise, noting their closeness and eyes for only each other. Amy giving him the warmest of appreciative smiles when he placed a simple white plate between them with a variety of beautifully crafted and flavored macaroons, from frosted chocolate to mint cream, Amy was in love with the cherry and vanilla one that passed her lips.

It was just after ten when Ty wrapped Amy's jacket about her shoulders, paid their account and took a quick photo with Jean-Georges as was the famous person way when it came to restaurating. His arm sliding around his lover's shoulder as they walked back through the resort complex, heading across the Lass Vegas Boulevard overpass before heading down the escalators onto the sidewalk. People passed them by, Ty oblivious to anyone apart from the beauty who walked next to him. Amy listened to him talk about the buildings they passed, showing her features of the strip as it opened up before them, his hand pointing to Drai's Beach club and nightclub, which was a beachfront themed nightclub on the roof of one of the strips main buildings, the music could be heard from the street, the party for New Year's Eve now well underway.

Tys guided Amy along, their pace slow and timely as they took in the ambiance around them, the streets now filled with people all out to see in the new year. It was amazing, the lights, the sounds the atmosphere, it made Amy swivel her head around to take it all in, her smile wide as she watched a street performer throw fire batons in the air. It was like nothing she had ever seen or experienced before. Ty's body close to hers as the evening rolled on. With the festivities pulling into high gear as part of the strip was closed to automobile traffic, the road now covered with party goers and partiers as the fun spilled out onto the streets. Ty wrapped his arms around Amy as he guided her towards the Grand Bazaar shopping market. His hands gently pushing her into an alcove out of the wind and cold.

"I'll call the car ok, "he said, seeing her lip shudder, she was starting to feel the chill, so as the true gentlemen he was, Ty pulled his leather jacket from his shoulders and wrapped it tightly around her appreciative form.

Amy bounced up and down on the spot slightly, her smile wide, but loving the warmth his body heat was bestowing her through the leather.

"I think, I should have maybe worn my jeans" she smiled, her legs jumping around as she tried to stay warm. Her stocking thighs now the only part of her that was exposed.

"Yeah, "Ty chuckled as he pushed his phone to his ear," but I'm not complaining, you look adorable! even when you're chilled"

It wasn't long until the black sedan cruised up to the side street that Ty had requested it too, He opened the back door his head lifting up to catch a few people calling out and waving at him as he waited for Amy to get in, he lifted his hand in recognition, then slid in after his lady, pulling the door closed and wrapping his warm and welcoming arms around a slightly brisk to the touch Amy.

"where to sir? Do you wish to go back to the hotel?" the driver asked, his eyes on the rearview mirror waiting for Ty to direct him.

"Um,no not yet, "Ty called back, turning Amy in his arms and getting those blue eyes to hold to his.

"you up for one more adventure?" he asked, "I know you're a little cold, but, I promise you, it will be worth it. "

Amy took a breath and could see the sparkle in those eyes of green. This was important to him. So how could she refuse? She nodded quickly and kissed his lips, the tip of her nose cold against his cheek.

Ty's smile grew, as he turned back to the driver and quietly directed him to their next location. Amy sitting back and enjoying the central heating inside the interior of the car.

* * *

"oh my …TY !" Amy gasped, looking up before her as she stepped out of the car. Ty's arms again around her, as she passed him back his jacket. "are you sure?"

He swallowed nervously and looked up, he was apprehensive, but he wanted to show Amy something special, and this, what was before them now, was beyond special.

"but …I …I know you don't like…" Amy said, her smile watching him as he looked up at the structure before them,

"I'm good, "he said, the quiver in his voice only small, "I handled the balloon ride on my birthday didn't I"

"yes, yes you did, " Amy agreed, "but your knuckles were white, and you didn't once let go of me throughout the entire ride, but yes, you did handle it like a pro"

Ty looked away from her, his eyes a little shy. "you noticed that hey?"

Amy nodded, "yes, I did, but I also know how much you wanted to ride that balloon, so….."

He smiled at her, his fear of heights had shown through when he first met Amy, the ride on the Ferris wheel at the Hudson summer fair had nearly caused him to have a heart attack. She had kissed him that night, taking his mind away from the fear that held him. And again on his birthday, the balloon ride she organized had challenged that fear again, but he had managed it, and loved it, Amy's body his grounding force as they sailed around the clouds, that kiss, that they exchanged in the atmosphere, was one of his most cherished memories. His love for Amy pushing his fears of heights away. He had challenged that fear again in New Port, when they shared a high-rise ride there, again, Amy his safety net. Her smile, making the fear subside.

Now, they both stood before the High Roller. a 550-foot tall 520-foot diameter giant Ferris wheel on the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise.

Ty took Amy's hand and sucked in a deep breath, "come on, I'm game if you are?"

Amy threw him a smile and clutched onto his arm, both of them walking into the building before them, ready to take on the wheel.

It took a few minutes and some discussion with the staff before Ty took hold of Amy's hand and escorted her to the loading dock area. The doors opened, and they walked into the pod that was to be their home for the next thirty or so minutes. It was mostly glass but had room to hold up to forty people, Ty had paid extra for the entire space, so this night, it was just him and his lady...

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy as they watched the doors close behind them, Amy feeling Ty's heartbeat through his coat as they slowly started to climb.

"you ok, " she smiled, her hand on his chest, noticing the increase in thumps. Ty looked out at the expanse of Vegas around them, his smile a little shaky but holding, "im good, it's not like that deathtrap at the Hudson show,"

Amy giggled, her lips touching his as she pulled his eyes away from the scenery, the pod on a slow rise into the night sky. They Soared up through the stars, Ty's arms around his love as she guided him over to the windows. Those green eyes holding strong as he kissed her again as they climbed up to 550 feet above the center of the Las Vegas Strip,

"this is the world's tallest observation wheel." He whispered, his head turning and looking out at the view. Amy watching him as those eyes darted across the horizon and back to her face for safety.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked again, "you weren't this nervous on your birthday, and …that was a tiny little basket"

"Um... I'm good, "he smiled back, "and that was different"

"how?" Amy questioned,

"I was focused on you, "he said simply, "I can do anything when I'm with you"

Amy moved a little closer, "well, focus on me now then, "she whispered, Tys eyes coming back to her as she looked up at him, "I'm right here Ty?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again, this kiss holding as they pulled each other close and the wheel continued on its way, Ty's eyes closed as he tongue pressed to hers, the connection strong as they forgot about Vegas, the strip, the height, the night, everything melted away into oblivion. The only thing that mattered to the two lovers was that kiss and the heat it was generating between them.

Ty's watch suddenly beeped, making him falter and break the connection, "oh wait, ok we have 5 minutes to midnight," he smiled, his hands on her shoulders as he took a quick breath. "you ready, this is it. In exactly 5 minutes, it will be next year!"

Amy grinned, "ok, so….what do you want to do? To mark this monumental occasion?" seeing how wound up he was.

"well, I was thinking, um….we could say something, you know, something to each other, to... to …...ring in the new year. Sort of a …."

"new year's resolution?" Amy asked.

"um yeah, kinda, maybe a promise to each other, or …"

Amy snuggled in a little closer, loving him in all his goofy romanticism. "you Ty Borden are a hopeless romantic"

"no... I just, I just want it to be special, "he replied, his arms around her again as his cheeks flushed. "something that we can remember. You and Me, for when we get old and stuff "

"ok, "Amy agreed, giggling gently at his smile, seeing the look in his eyes, this was more than just a gesture to Ty, he was after something, something between them that was unique and special. A memory that was just for them and the future. " Well, we have 4 minutes now soo…."

"I'll go first," Ty cut in suddenly, seeing her grin and nod, he took a small breath and focused his eyes directly onto her, the city around them now in all its technicolor nighttime glory.

"Ok, Amy, …..sometimes I look at you, and I have to wonder how I got to be so damn lucky. " he smiled a true smile as Amy touched his cheek, moved by his words, "If I have learned anything this year, is that I won't ever be ready for what life throws at me, I won't have or say the right words when it counts. I won't know what choices to make when fate throws another curve ball my way.

But, I also know, that I don't always have to have the right answers or the right words. I've learned that I can want and search for something that I think will make me whole, something unattainable. relying on nothing more than lost hope and want. Or I can shrug my shoulders, push it aside and accept the fact that I can't keep my heart safe from pain any more than I can stop it from the joy love offers it when I look at you. " Ty took a quick breath, Amy's eyes now a little wet as she let him say his peace, "I've learned a lot this year, with your help, I learned to stop thinking I'm unworthy, to live as authentically as I can instead of being someone I'm not, and to allow myself to acknowledge the darkness as long as I always remember to come back to my guiding light. That guiding light... is you. I look forward to knowing that I, unlike others, I have another year ahead of me. Another shot at making my crazy life work, at making it right this time around. " he looked at his watch, the time still allowing him to go on. His hand suddenly pushing into in pocket and pulling out a small red-bound book, he gave Amy a quick look as he thumbed the pages and opened the small book to his chosen page.

"one of my mom's favorite writers is Lang Leav, so I found this and I thought of you, " he stopped and centered himself again, a slight quaver in his voice as he started to read.

 _"There was a feeling of inevitability when I met you, the sense that we would be together; that there would be a moment when you would look at me in a certain way, and we would cross the threshold from friendship into something so much more. We spoke once about lovers who kept finding each other, no matter how many times the world came between them. And I think I had to break your heart and you and to break mine. How else would we know the worth of what we were given? I think you were always meant to know me a little better than anyone else. And our lives were fated to converge like some cosmic dance. I know at times there has been a distance between us, but our bodies are made of celestial light and we are hurtling through space and time, towards the most beautiful collision. "_

He let out a shaky chuckle, his eyes a little moist now too, "I changed the last bit a little, so it fits us better, but I think you get the idea"

Amy sucked in a tearful smile, Ty suddenly becoming worried as one escaped her lashes "I'm ….sorry, I wanted to …." His thumb wiped her cheek Amy smiled and shook her head,

"no…...no….shhh that was beautiful "she whispered, "thank you, thank you so much"

Tys eyes softened again, as he closed the little red book and handed it to her. "I love you, Amy"

"I love you" Amy replied, leaning in and kissing his lips as her fingers wrapped around the small book. The two of them pulling apart as Ty looked again at his watch, his own cheeks a little damp now as they both got caught up in the emotion of it all.

"ok, you got 2 minutes, "he smiled, taking a shuddery breath, not sure if the beer and the campaign had made him so giddy or if being so close to the girl, he loved more than life and being over 550 feet in the air was the reason. But he was shaking slightly now, his hands on her shoulders as his eyes held hers.

"Ok, "Amy said, looking out at the lights of Vegas as she put her words together, her mind trying to put everything she felt and wanted to say into prose, how much she truly felt for the young man who stood before her. "I don't have a poem or any pre-preparation here so, bear with me, but here goes, " Amy took Ty's hands and closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again as she exhaled. "You are my hearts most epic adventure Ty Borden, you have made all my wishes come true this last year. So for the next year and the years next to that, my only wish is, that you be with me forever. " Amy sniffed back her tears, "we may not have it all together yet, but together we…have it all!"

And with those final words shared between them, Ty's watched beeped once again as the Vegas strip below them erupted into a skyline of fireworks and colors. Both of them smiling through tears as they watched the year ring in around them, Ty's arms around Amy as he sucked in a breath as forgot about the height, the nerves. His smile electric as the sky was spattered with colors of pinks, yellows, and reds. Vegas alive with color as the reveler danced in the streets below.

Up there in the night sky, with fireworks and rockets as their backdrop, Ty turned Amy in his arms, his eyes now only on her.

"Happy New Year Amy Fleming " he whispered,

"Happy new Year Ty Borden " she replied, the lights still flickering about the couple as they pressed their lips together and held their kiss past the stroke of 12.

* * *

Back in the car, Amy let her head fall onto Ty's shoulder as they sat back at let the driver take them back to their hotel. Amys' hands held a commemorative photo which Ty had purchased for her from the Total Snapshot kiosk at the High Roller. The perfect keepsake for an unforgettable moment between them. It was heading near to 1am when they finally walked over the tranquil pool walkway back at the Bellagio suite. Amy cuddled into his side as he opened the door for them. It had been an amazing night, both of them enjoying just being together and in love on the ride back to the room.

Ty kissed her forehead as he pulled his jacket off, those green eyes a little buzzed, but still enjoying the high the evening out had brought. Amy did the same, her coat now on the lounge chair, as she sat on one of the arms of the occasional chair and slid her hand down the back of the leg, unzipping her boots. She looked up to see Ty leaning against the wet bar, his eyes transfixed on her as she went to the next boot zipper, his lip curled in a smile as his thoughts betrayed him.

"not ...so... fast," he whispered, his shirt open now as he pulled it slowly from his arms, now only clad in his black jeans and a white tank, his eyes holding her legs in their embrace. "nice and slow"

Amy grinned up at him as she realized it was her actions that were turning him on. Something about long black boots and zippers seemed to wind him up. Amy's grin, following suit as she slowly, ever so slowly, worked that zipper down the back of her slender leg. Ty's eyes not once moving from her as his grin grew with the movement, That raw glint in his eyes growing each zipper click.

"you like that?" Amy whispered, her boots now on the floor as she stretched out her stockinged legs. Bending them again as she curled her toes.

"ahuh."Ty breathed, those eyes now deep with desire. His hands in his pockets as he studied her.

"Oh, well, what about…." Amy began as she stood up, her eyes big and doey as she pushed her hair over her shoulder exposing the long gold zipper that ran down her spine. "you want to give me a hand?"

Ty's smile grew further as he pushed himself off of the wet bar and slowly came over to her, his hands starting on her hips and moving up her back to the nape of her neck, His lips, now following suit as he kissed her warm skin, his body now behind her as his fingers took hold of the zippers tag. Amy inhaled slightly as he gently pulled it downwards, the little black romper suit giving way as he released its fastener. Amy catching it and assisting it to slide down her body. She turned when she felt Ty release his hold, the romper now on the ground as she stepped out of it. Ty's eyes walking over her as he drank her in. Those green eyes now sparkling with an appreciation for what stood before him.

"wow, damn Amy, "he gasped, his hand rubbing his jaw as he took in the strapless black lace bra, matching low rise panties, and the pièce de résistance, the lace top single leg stockings.

Amy blushed, moving slightly and coming a little closer to her prey, she was in full flirt mode now, and she could tell by the look in his eyes and his breathing she was affecting him.

"where did you get those?" he asked, Amy had lingerie, black lace being his favorite, but this, was new, and boy did she wear it well.

"I picked them up in NYC with Lou, "Amy said soflty, "I just hadn't found the right time to wear them until now"

Ty let his eyes walk again, the bra was cheeky yet subtle,with blue ribbon stitched into the hem, the panties too, cute but not trashy, covering her perfect behind giving a little skin but not too much to take away the illusion of flirt. But those stockings, they were the bomb, cuddling her thighs just right, with a band of pretty lace across the tops. They accentuated her shapely legs and gave them a sophisticated shine, they looked hot and sexy and Ty was having a hard time keeping himself in check.

"I'm glad you decided now was a good time" he smiled, his brow raising as he ran his hand through his hair, "you…..brought them with you?"

Amy flashed her eyes at him, a cheeky smile on her pink lips, "a girl can hope, can't she?"

Ty's smile grew in cheek and luster as he stepped forward again, not satisfied with just looking now, wanting to touch the vision of sexiness before him. "yes….she can." He agreed, his lips rolling with possibilities as he took her hand and gave her a gentle tug towards him. His arms wrapping around her tempting body as he let his lips find their home on hers. That kiss spoke volumes, it was warm and welcoming but held an edge of passion too. Ty turning his head slightly as he let the contact between them develop.

His stance changing as he squared his hips and pressed his hands to her face to cup her cheeks. The need for oxygen the final reason they pulled apart, Ty's smile still evident as he licked his bottom lip and ran his hands ever so slowly down her shoulders. "you Amy Fleming are ." he paused and took a breath, "I …I'm defenseless against you"

Amy grinned and jumped forward and kissed his lips quickly, before she turned and ran off towards the bedroom, the one on the left of the suite, the one they had chosen of the two masters to occupy. That cute little laced behind making Ty grin even more. "you coming or do you need an invitation" she giggled, her hand on the doorframe as she skipped out of view, Ty's eyes igniting as he grabbed the bottom of his tank and pulled it up over his head, his stride quick and fast as he jogged after his love.

His lips instantly locking to hers as she grabbed him as he came through the door. Ty stunned by the sudden attack but playing along as she jumped and wrapped those long slender stocking clad legs around his midriff. They kissed and played, Ty finally laying her on the large king studio bed, his hair around his handsome face as he looked down on her, unable to break the spell, she was his world now, his everything. He couldn't imagine life without her in it.

He let his hands wander, still aware of the limitations and boundaries that they faced. They had made love a few times now since that first venture back into sexual intimacy at Christmas, each time the confidence between them growing, the foreplay becoming more natural and accepted. Amy still trembled in reaction to certain touches in certain places on her body, Ty responding as required by redirecting his attention away and refocusing the stimulation to other safer areas. He was as always, patient as calm, never taking or demanding more than Amy was willing to give. It was never rushed or urgent, it was never forced or self-gratifying. It was two people who loved each other sharing that love physically and emotionally. Ty took his cues from Amy, allowing her to take the lead, especially in play. His lips now kissing and nibbling at her upper cleavage as Amy undid his belt and pushed those jeans away from those hips she loved to hold onto.

Ty pulled up, taking a breath, his smile encouraging her on, as Amy grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to roll onto his back.

"Ow!" he growled, "steady, watch the hair"

Amy threw her lover a devilish smile as she grabbed his jeans and forcibly yanked them from his legs, Ty helping her along by lifting his hips and then his feet, his laughter heard as they hit the floor. He looked up at his beautiful fiancé as she sat above him on her knees, those lace stocking till in place as she ran her hands up his torso and let her lips follow their trail.

Ty hissed and shut his eyes, his head back into the pillows as the sensation overtook him, his mouth gasping in pleasure as he felt her bite on his exposed nipple. Amy grinned to herself as she heard him growl, his teeth clenched as his hand found her head and ran through her hair. Her lips sucking harder as he let out a guttural moan. She moved again, her legs now straddling him as she slid down his body and let her lips and tongue drive him mad with desire. Tracing his abdominals and his naval and following his snail trail to just above his waistband on his boxers. Ty was finding it next to impossible now to keep still, his body moving involuntarily as she continued on her way.

"geeszuz" he hissed, his hands now up and grabbing the bedhead and he tried to brace himself against the tidal wave to come. "Amy….grrr, will you s…goddam!"

Amy looked up one last time, her eyes on her now squirming love as he sucked in a breath and took her stillness as a chance for a reprieve. His hopes dashed as he felt those lips, that mouth, do more than simply kiss. Ty's body instantly reacted as he felt the one sensation that he knew would do him in. it started as a low buzz but grew in intensity as it traveled throughout his body. His muscles contracting and twitching as he pushed air out through his teeth with a pleasurable smile. Amy's hands now spread across his abdomen as her lips found their target, sending Ty into a spiral of pure unadulterated bliss. He arched his back as his stomach muscled recanted and tensed.

His eyes now shut tight as he fought with all his might to keep control. Nothing could pull him from the edge this time, Amy suddenly moving when she felt him take a sudden inhale let go, her body sliding back up his as his arms engulfed her and pulled her close. He buried his head into her chest as he forced the air from his lungs, his body tremoring around her. Amy's lips sucking onto his neck as she continued to play and entice him as he rode the wave of desire, she had created inside of him.

With one final shudder, his breathing finally slowed, the shake subsided, and he regained control, his green eyes looking up at her through sweaty hair as he took a shaky breath. HIs body still flickering from the aftermath.

"you know. I can't fight it when you ….do that!" he whispered, his eyes filled with comic warning.

Amy grinned and touched his lips with hers again, "I know" she said cheekily, "and I love it"

He gave her a wry smile and kissed her back, seeing the mischief in those blue eyes, "you are incorrigible"

"no…"Amy said simply, "I'm just good at what I do" her eyes looked at her hands as if playing coy and making a valid point,

"oh ….I'll give you that, yes you are" he grinned, his body falling down next to her as Amy pulled the sheets up around them, she was still in her underwear, unlike Ty who was now completely starker's, he looked over to her, as she smiled at him again, her leg lifting as she pointed it up towards the ceiling, her eyes on her pretty stockings,

"you know I love it, when you…do what you do" Ty said softly, his head now supported by his hand and elbow, those green eyes taking on a sincere nature as he spoke. Amy turning to look at him, appreciating the feedback and not able to hide her own happy reprise. "but ….I want to …." He stopped, knowing he needed to word this right or there was a chance, he was going to offend. "I really want to be able to ….to love you too. not that, that, then wasn't amazing, because it was. "

Amy looked at him, "you do, we make love, and it's wonderful"

"yes, "Ty agreed, his smile showing, "it's wonderful, brilliant even, but that's not what I'm saying, " he paused again, deciding to say it as simply as he could, "yes, we have sex, yes we make love, but, I suppose I'm just checking that ….you're getting as much out of this as I am"

Amy pulled herself up, those blue eyes locking to her lovers, "Ty, yes, of course, I am, I love making love to you,"

Ty pursed his lips and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes blinking slightly as his point was made, "that's just it Amy, not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but I'd like to think that I can also make love to you? "

Amy looked at him, slight confusion in her eyes, "but ..we do, we have,,"

Ty nodded, agreeing with her, "ok, we do, but I just feel like ….um….your still keeping me at arm's length, which is ok, if you still need that ok, I….I suppose I was just hoping that "he stopped, his feelings now on display, "you still shudder sometimes when I touch you, and I know you can't help it, but ….I …I suppose I feel like I'm letting you down a bit or not giving you what you want…or need. I just want to be able to give you something too." Ty looked away, his words still not working right "Fuck, I'm screwing this up, I'm sorry, just ignore me ok "

Amy shook her head, her hand touching his cheek and seeing those eyes and how much he wanted to please her. "No….No Ty, you're not letting me down, honestly"

Ty let himself fall back into the pillows, his eyes shut as he exhaled, his arms up behind his head as he stretched out his body, "way to kill a perfect evening hey,"

Amy smiled, and rolled over onto her belly, her arms folded under herself so she could raise her shoulders and look at him. "you didn't kill anything, I get it, and yes, your right, I still react when I'm touched in certain places, but please don't take it as I don't like your touch, because I do, I love it when your hands are on me. And I love it when we make love"

Tys eyes opened as he looked up at her, "but are 'we' making love? or is it just you making love to me?" he rolled over to get closer to her, now on his side, his eyes holding hers. "because, if I'm going, to be honest, sometimes, I just feel like I'm the only one here that's being attended too, like it's a service or something, just to keep me happy. " he looked away, "I'm sorry, like I said, ignore me"

Amy chewed her lip, not knowing what to say, there was some truth in his words, she loved being close to him, she loved having sex with him, pleasing him. But if she too was honest with herself, she did tend to steer away from her own gratification. Seeing him aroused and pleased was easier for Amy, those negative feelings from the assault weren't attached to that part of their sex life. They only manifested when she let him take the lead, or if Ty attempted to touch and entice her.

"your right," she finally said, his eyes watching her, " it's easier I guess, I'm sorry, I love pleasing you, seeing you lose control because of me and what I do, but I suppose its just harder for me, when it's my turn, I want to...but it still scares me a bit I suppose."

"no…don't be sorry Hun, I didn't say it to make you sorry, "he explained, "I just want to make sure you're ok?. Maybe we should mention it to Jillian? See if she can give us some ideas on how to make it easier for you? Maybe she's got some different games for us to play, "he smiled, "I suppose all I want is for you to get as much out of this, as I do." He sat up and gave her a genuine smile, "I don't want you to miss out is all, this, here between us is for both of us, I….I just want to be able to love you too"

Amy nodded, seeing the compassion in his eyes as he expressed how he felt, she had to admit, it was nice to see him actually open up and talk about how he felt, the Ty from the past would have internalized it and let it fester. He had grown a lot since she met him, he now felt secure enough in his love and relationship with her, that he could now voice his fears and worries.

"I love you, you know, that right?" she said softly,

Ty's expression melting as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head,

"Of course, I do, I love you too,"

Amy snuggled in to his chest, her lips touching his gently, as she looked up into his eyes, "then, I want to try, I want you to love me," her words barely left her lips before she rolled in his arms and kissed him again, this time putting a little more fire into her touch. Her hands encircling his shoulders as Ty let the kiss progress, his arms around her, pulling her in, his body rolling with her as they stoked that fire between them yet again. Ty's hands on her sides as Amy surrendered herself to his offerings, her focus on his love and his want to share it with her.

Ty took it slow, his touch gentle and caring, but this time, he let his hands wander, carefully at first but with purpose, his fingers finding her bra clip and undoing it, his lips on her shoulders as he pulled the lace with his teeth. Amy sighed as he continued on, her eyes shut, her mind lost to the arousal of it all. She wanted him, with each caress came a heat inside of her that wanted, needed to be stoked and ignited. Ty's hand pulling out of the safety zone and cupping her breast, a movement that currently always ended in him retreating his touch due to her triggers. But this time Amy gently exhaled, be it a little shaky but Ty didn't detect the shudder. He looked up to her face, his hand still in place, his thumb caressing her now rather erect nipple.

"you ok?" he whispered, ready to pull away if she so decreed.

Amy opened her eyes and smiled, not needing words, her hand simply pulling his head gently back to her as she kissed his lips, her mouth open to him, inviting him in. Ty responded and pulled himself up higher on her now responding body, his shoulders moving as he let his hands run down her sides and catch her panties in this thumbs, they played on, Amy encouraging him on as those last vestiges of undergarments found their home on the floor, Tys lips, hands and body now exploring and engaging freely, relishing in the responses he felt from his more than willing partner, He slid his hands across her thighs, those lacy stockings holding pride of place as he pulled Amy's leg up to encompass his hip.

His lips disengaging for a moment as he repositioned himself and felt her buck her hips expectantly towards him. He took a moment, his lips kissing each breast as he squared his shoulders and slowly and ever so lovingly claimed her as his love once again. The union one of purity and absolute love. Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their bodies moving as one as the early light of dawn started to creep over the tops of the Vegas Strip. Ty's eyes closing as a tear rolled down his cheek, his smile under her kiss as he felt her tighten around him and suddenly inhale. His heart exploding along with her as he once again was able to show the woman, he adored how much love he wanted to share with her always.


	111. The Prodigal Son Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

There's something about waking up curled around the woman that you love that makes a man's heart beat that little bit faster. The feeling of her skin, her scent, that soft blonde hair that somehow falls around her giving ever so perfectly as if designed or orchestrated that way that gives her this look of perfection. Her breath, soft and sweet against your neck. Her heartbeat in pace and in sync with yours. It's a feeling that is for the best part, unparalleled, nothing can change the hold she has over you, not a cross or harsh word, a scornful look. She is and always will be the other side of your soul. She is part of you, a part that keeps your heart beating.

When she bleeds, you bleed, when she cries, you die a little on the inside. But when she smiles. It is like you can see the purest form of bliss in the world. That smile, that curl of her soft pink lips, is what had Ty Borden spellbound and captivated in the early hours on the first day of the new year.

It was a little after sunrise, and they had spent the early hours loving each other on a level that Ty still found hard to put into words or cognitive thought. She was cradled in his arms now, her head on his chest as she took in a small breath. That perfect face at rest before him, using his heart as her home. Ty gently touched her cheek, not wanting to break the moment, but somehow needing to engage, his lip curling as he saw that little nose twitch as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear, she was naked beside him, apart from the necklace he gave her for Christmas. It hung ever so perfectly between her currently snuggled breasts, Ty's smile growing as he felt her move and snuggle in closer to his side. Skin to skin, warmth to warmth, she was intoxicating.

He looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to change a thing, but knowing that if they didn't leave the bed that they have loved so openly in the night before, they would miss the breakfast in the Bellagio buffet room. A breakfast he knew Amy was looking forward too. He took a breath, his eyes closing again as he drank it all in. His smile holding as he felt his heart flutter. Those green eyes opening and looking a little glassy as he looked back at the girl he adored. She was perfect. Not just a vision of beauty, it was more than face value for Ty, his connection to her was .deeper, more real, raw, practicably indescribable now. He touched her cheek again, feeling her warmth as she moved her lips and flicked her fingers as they lay across his bare chest. He loved her. She was now and always his soulmate. As long as she was with him, he felt invincible.

He took another breath, the emotion of what he was feeling welling up and making him slightly overwhelmed. His mind taking him hostage now, playing with different scenarios, if's, and's, buts, what if he did lose her, what if something happened and she wasn't there.? Ty's doubts were his biggest weakness and downfall. He always over thought things, challenged the outcome. Denied himself the right to simply be in the moment and be happy and accept those good things could and would happen to him if he just allowed himself to actually accept them and be happy.

What if he screwed it all up? What if he hurt her? What if she decided that he wasn't the one? He'd made mistakes, he'd already screwed up too many times to count. But what if, this time, she pulled away from him. He sucked in a quick breath, the thought of her rejection overwhelming him so much that it brought tears to his eyes. This wasn't how it worked for him. Ty Borden didn't get a happy ever after. It wasn't his to claim. This feeling of utter bliss was not his to hold onto. It couldn't be, could it?

He pressed his thumb and fingers into his eyes, as he let out a small shudder, the anxiety overwhelming him as he fought to push it away. Why did this always happen, why when he finally found happiness and peace did, he start to follow that dark road again. He was angry at himself now. Angry that he could let his own insecurities cloud such a perfect moment in time. His change in temperament and breathing as he fought those troubled feelings rousing his sleeping beauty.

Those pools of blue slowly flickered open, unnoticed by Ty, his own eyes shut now as he tried to slow his breathing and calm his mind. Amy blinked and came into consciousness, her smile folding slightly as she became aware of his struggle. He was upset, and she was unsure as to why?

"Ty?" she whispered, lifting her head ever so slightly, seeing him instantly suck in a breath and wipe his eyes. Pushing it down, swallowing it from view, his smile forced, covering his moment of weakness as he coughed back the emotion and pulled himself up slightly in the bed, Amy still feeling the tremble, but also noting how hard he was trying to conceal it. "hey? What's wrong" she pulled herself up and wrapped the sheet around herself, watching him as he sniffed away the tears and took another breath, playing it down, those eyes not looking at her for fear of being discovered.

"nothing, "he said quickly, "I'm. Fine Amy, " he pushed that smile again as he swallowed, giving her a small laugh, his hand touching her cheek as he lent in and kissed it. " it's all good, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

Amy cocked her brow, this was classic Ty, and after their openness the night before where he had chosen to talk rather than bottle his feelings, she was a little perplexed as to why the doors seemed to have suddenly closed again in the morning light.

"you're not fine," she whispered, her hand touching his cheek, and feeling the dampness of his nervous tears, "please, talk to me?"

Ty shook his head and threw her yet another smile, his hand quickly wiping his eyes as he pulled up his knee. "it's nothing, it's stupid…just forget it. I'm stupid"

"no…."Amy pushed, not letting him retreat this time. She crawled up onto her knees before him and took his hands, making those eyes look up at her for the first time since she had awoken. She smiled, encouraging him out. Wanting him to share with her whatever it was that had him so torn up and worried.

Ty took a breath, and shut his eyes, nodding his head gently as he finally looked up at her, "I….I suppose I'm…I'm just worried….I'm going to ….to fuck this all up"

Amy softened her smile, her hands gently squeezing his, "Oh Ty, what's brought this on?"

He took a small breath and looked at his hands. "it's what I do Amy whenever something good happens, I….I always manage to screw it up. or destroy it, it always ends up the same,"

"Oh Babe, "Amy leaned forward and pulled him into a hug feeling his reluctance to engage." where is this coming from ?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I was just lying there, watching you sleep and…it just hit me. "he ran his hand through his hair, "I don't...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…..I love you so much that I….I can't see myself now without you next to me" his eyes were wet again, as he took a quick breath, "and that scares the shit out of me!" he shook his head, "I…I can't lose you, Amy, I….I "

"you're not going to lose me, Ty!" Amy said quickly, taking his shoulders as he looked back at her, "I'm not going anywhere!"

He nodded and pulled her close again, needing to feel the contact. "I'm sorry, I …I just started thinking and..."

Amy chuckled and let his head fall onto her bare shoulder, "that's your biggest problem, Ty, you think way too much"

He chuckled back conceding her point. His arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his lap. "I love you. "

"I love you too" she smiled, kissing his lips gently and seeing that smile slowly return. "and that's never going to change, no matter how bad you think you screw up"

She kissed him again, "and don't you ever think that you can't make it, because you Ty Borden are stronger than you realize, you are a survivor and even if I wasn't around, you would make it through"

Ty shook his head, not agreeing with her, her smile and lips stopping his repute, her hands sliding around his neck as she turned and wrapped her now bare legs around his midriff. She moved her body slightly, enticing him into gentle play, those hips so close and tempting that he couldn't help but respond. Ty's lips now working with hers as he felt her body lift ever so gently and then slide back gently into place.

The kiss instantly breaking as he sucked in a breath and held her gaze as she rocked her hips, taking him into her warmth.

"love me?" she whispered into his ear, Ty's heart skipping as he felt her love around him. His mouth now close to hers as he let the darkness slip away. His hands sliding across her bare chest as he felt her arch her back in his hold. The morning worries replaced by the complete and perfect sensation of their united and undeniable love.

* * *

The Bellagio was all about luxury – even at their buffet. Amy and Ty headed over for breakfast after their little impromptu love fest and reconnection. Now both showered and dressed for a day in Vegas. Amy's' hand wrapped tightly around his as they waited to be seated at the door. Amy was in her powder blue jeans and that little pink top with the ruffles, her leather jacket once again adorning her shoulders.

Ty, also in his casual attire, with dark jeans and a long sleeve lace up woolen tee. His worn leather jacket and boots cutting a rather sharp edge to a relaxed look. Ty spoke with the head waiter, Amy noting the bills he pressed into his palm. The smile from the young man showing the message had got through.

"follow me please," he said, his hand outstretched to the couple as Ty winked at Amy and escorted her through.

Ty's extra monetary persuasion elated their all-you-can-eat experience by reserving them both a seat at the Chef's Table at The Buffet.

Ty pulled out Amy's chair as she smiled at the chef before her, Ty taking his spot at her side as the cook greeted them and discussed the specialty menu he had created for the day. With things like artisanal cheeses, house-made pastries, and breads, plus tableside cooking of omelets, and eggs in every way you could imagine. Amy was astounded by not only the food but the service. Ty opting for table service in an attempt to avoid the buffet line and the hungry crowds.

It was a little after ten when they walked out of the doors, Arm in arm and belly's well and truly full and contented.

The morning was spent exploring the Bellagio and all it had to offer. From the many casino floors where Ty tried his luck, at blackjack and roulette, Amy's eyes on the wheel as it carried that little white ball around until it came to sit on red 14. Amy's squeal heard across the casino floor as she jumped up and down like a giddy school girl when the croupier pushed a pile of hundred-dollar chips Ty's way.

Their time at the tables, however, was short-lived, with even Ty's famous name not being able to overthrow the rules of the house, being no underage patrons on the gaming floor. Ty's handshake to the casino manager showing no hard feelings as he cashed his chips and went on to find some other entertainment that his pretty young girlfriend could legally partake in as well.

They strolled the resorts boardwalks with Ty stopping at the ticket information house to purchase tickets to the PBR World Finals at the T- Mobile Area on Wednesday night. Amy watching on as he also bought tickets to Cirque du Soleil "O" VIP Experience as well.

"Ty, "she whispered when she watched him hand over his credit card. The cashier swiping it and getting him to sign as well due to the amount. "what …what are you …doing !"

Ty leaned over to her at the counter and kissed her cheek, his grin wide as he took the envelope from the young teller who gushed at him as he winked and walked away, Amy running along next to her love as they walked back out onto the open walkway.

"Ty, stop a moment," she said, taking his arm and turning him to face her, the sun reflecting off of his aviators. "what is going on?"

He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her lips as he handed her the envelope "nothing. Im taking you out? What's wrong with that? that's what people do when they come to Vegas"

"Nothing, nothing at all, But I saw how much that cost, and I…Ty…it's way too much!" she protested.

"Amy, "he smiled, "I thought you liked the rodeo?"

"I….I do?" she stammered, "but…."

"so. What's the problem? We can go watch the broncs and the bulls? "he grinned, "it's the championships, the big time! it will be awesome"

"but it's on Wednesday Night?" she exclaimed, "aren't we heading for home then?"

"well, "Ty sidled up to her, his best puppy dog eyes on display, "I…I was kinda hoping we might extend our little trip a few days, have some fun, enjoy the Vegas experience?" he raised his eyebrows, as his lips kissed her cheek, trying to entice her. "what do you say?"

Amy took a breath and tried to steady her resolve, but having him so close, purring in her ear, those lips on her skin was making it next to impossible. "ok…OK. I'll have to ring Grandpa though, he will worry otherwise."

"Yup, you call Jack and I'll ….well…." he chuckled and continued his assault on her senses, his arms holding her close as two young ladies giggled and continued on by as Amy turned to jelly in his arms.

"OK!" she warned, her smile wide but purposeful, "that's enough of that! you're causing a scene!"

Ty lowered his gaze, the wind catching his hair as he looked through its fall, his most bashful naughty boy look radiating across his eyes.

"stop that" she warned again playfully, hitting his shoulder as she looked back through the ticket package. Her brow raising in confusion as she pulled out the 'O' Tickets. "this is for four? It's a VIP suite?"

"Ahuh," Ty smiled, his fingers pushing his sunglasses up into his hair as he guided her over to a stone bench at the side of the walkway.

Amy raised her brow again, not following. So, Ty took a breath and decided to come clean. "ok. well, since I spent Christmas with your family, which was great by the way, I…...well… mom called me as you know and …I kinda …" he watched her eyes, hoping he hadn't overstepped.

"your mom? she's coming to join us? Here? "Amy asked.

Ty nodded, curling his lip, "I…I didn't know what to say, I told her about my plans to bring you here and well…it's sort of just happened, "he watched Amy's face, trying to read her, "it's only for a few days, they fly back Saturday afternoon."

Amy opened her mouth trying to pull it all together, "but, don't we have to be back before the 3rd for your meeting with the board?"

Ty twitched his lip, not wanting to think about business and responsibility, "you just let me worry about that ok, I've got it sorted,"

"Ty! "Amy exclaimed again, not liking this at all, his reckless abandon was starting to worry her somewhat.

Ty saw the look in her eyes, and it cooled his playful mood, he stepped back, and looked down the pathway and then looked back at her, his resolve set, "I can ring her and cancel if you like, " he said softly, "I'm sorry I should have asked you before I said yes."

"no...Ty, that's not it, I'm fine about your mom and Roman coming to join us, "she cut back, her hands now on her hips as she tried to piece it all together.

"so…that's good then" he smiled, not seeing her problem. "they arrive later today, and we can go see 'O' all together on Thursday night, it will be epic!"

Amy rubbed her face in exasperation, her blue eyes holding him to task "and the board meeting?"

Ty looked away again, his smile slipping, "I have it under control ok,"

"how?" she pushed, she could feel his walls rising when she mentioned the board, but this was way too important to allow him to simply brush her off with an 'it's ok'

"I've handled it ok, "he replied, "it's sorted, you don't need to worry about Lucky, or the board or any of that. I have it under control"

Amy curled her lip, her arms folding across her chest, she wasn't moving until he shared what 'under control actually meant'

Ty took a deep breath and studied that look that held his lovers gaze, he knew it too well, and he was well aware she wasn't about to let him get past this without some kind of explanation.

"I'm going to Skype it ok, "he said quickly, "I've already let them know and they seemed ok with it"

"Ty!" Amy protested, "this is the meeting where they renegotiate your contract and then cast their votes, don't you think you should be there for that! Especially since Bastion won't be!" she was getting a little annoyed now that he seemed to think blowing off a meeting of this magnitude was somehow ok. that it somehow didn't matter.

"I will be there, "he cut back, his tone now a little frosty too "just not in person, we skype meetings all the time Amy, it's no big deal. modern technology, "

Amy opened her mouth, but no words formed, her hand covered her jaw as she looked away from him for a moment as she regrouped.

Ty stepped away also, calming his defenses and trying to use a softer tone, he didn't want to fight with her, he just needed her to understand and not constantly question him. Slowly he came over to where she stood, her back to him now as she tapped her arms with her fingers in gentle approach. His hand touching her shoulder, asking her to turn around. His eyes soft and apologetic as he tried to make amends.

"I know what I'm doing ok, you need to trust me, I'll attend the meeting via Skype, and it will be the same as if I was actually there, if they needed me in person they would have said so. I can do this Amy, I don't need to run back to them to sit in a stuffy room with all those stuck up dinosaurs waiting for them to hand down my fate, Bastion has tabled his recommendation, they either accept it and redo the contract or they don't, me being there or not being there isn't going to change that."

"but what If they take, you're not turning up as a lack of interest or ...or...commitment. They could vote against you for not bothering to be there in person. "Amy questioned back, "they are old school, Ty, they won't like the fact you couldn't even make the effort to attend the meeting, a meeting where the main topic is you!"

Ty turned away, not answering this time. Her words, hitting home. "look, I'll ring the chairman ok, make sure he's ok with it, and if not, well I'll ask for it to be postponed"

"Ty…."Amy whispered, his eyes looking back at her and the worry she held for him.

"No... Amy, please, just understand ok, this trip, this is important to me, you and I, here now, this is what matters, I can deal with Lucky and all that mess later, a few days, either way, isn't going to make that big of a deal. "he touched her shoulders, hoping she understood, "I'm putting us first ok, and I was also kinda looking forward to seeing my Mom and Roman, so….please, can we drop this, I'll handle it ok"

Amy pursed her lips, her breathing short and contrite. She could see he didn't want to discuss it. But this decision just didn't sit right with her. She looked up into those eyes that seemed determined to hold their ground. Challenging him wasn't working so, she decided to try a different approach.

"I understand ok, "she said softly, "I knew the moment you told me about this surprise trip that it was something important to you. something special"

Ty nodded, his defenses lowering slightly as he saw the acceptance in her eyes.

"but Lucky and your responsibilities there are also important, I love that your trying to put me and our relationship first, I do, but I don't want that it to be at the detriment of your other commitments and responsibilities. "she touched his cheek seeing those eyes flare yet again, ready to justify his decision. "NO…Please wait, let me say this ok"

Ty shut his mouth and took a breath, allowing his beautiful fiancé to go on. "this has been amazing Ty, Vegas, the hotel, the Ferris wheel, all of it. But I'm, not naive enough to think that this is how our relationship is going to stay from now on. With Bastion gone and the company needing you to step up, 'if' they agree to this new contract with you, I know things are going to change. "she took a breath seeing his eyes deflect away. "Lucky is going to take a lot of your time once we get back, and you can try to deny that all you want, but I know it's going to demand its pound of flesh from you."

"I….I…Im still" he cut in, trying to counter her again.

"No… I get it ok, I understand, I might not like it, but I get it. You are going to have to put all your focus into that company until the new contract is done. That isn't going to leave a lot of time for us."

"No… I'll make sure we have time, I promise you," he pleaded

Amy smiled loving him for trying to fight what she knew was inevitable. "you can't run from this Ty," she whispered, "neither can you pretend that it won't happen. "

"I'm not" he whispered, stepping away from her, defeat in his eyes as some passers-by turned and looked at him in question, to the strained conversation. "I just wanted this to be, I wanted to give you a few days where all it was about was you and me, that's all. I've let you down so many times, put other things in front of you, of us...I...I don't want that now," he looked around, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I realized when that idiot tried to take you away from me, when he hurt you, when he put that wall between us, that all I care about is you Amy, this relationship, this is what matters. nothing else, nothing more"

Amy came close to him again, her hands threading around his waist and giving him a gentle hug, "thank you, really, I know how much effort you've put into this, and I love you for it I do, "

He smiled softly as she kissed his lips, taking her gratitude, and holding it near his heart, "you're the most important thing in the world to me, Amy, everything else is just noise, you are …."

She kissed him again, Ty's arms wrapping around her tighter, returning the embrace. Their stolen moment of affection making the other people in the area stop and smile as they watched on. Ty's hands on her cheeks as he held her lips to his, sharing the love he carried for the only girl in his life that had moved his soul, that completed him.

The small chuckles and romantic sighs finally got the couple to break apart, Amy's cheeks flushing as she realized they had attracted a small crowd on onlookers. Her smile a little shy as they slowly dispersed around them as Ty pulled her into a gentle hug, his smile wide as he cleared his throat and cradled her under his arm. "sorry ….sorry, everyone, but… I can't help it, this right here is Amy Fleming and I ….Ty Borden ….am in LOVE with her!" he laughed and looked around at the shocked happy faces. "and….why…why wouldn't I be look at her….she's….she's perfection!"

His voice was clear and rang out across the walkway, the pedestrians now all smiling and looking on in awed romanticism and his verbal declaration. Amy hit his chest gently, her face now pink with embarrassment. The phones starting to lift as the laughter over Ty's romantic bravado and open proclamation started to take hold.

"Ty, "Amy whispered, her lip still curled into an appreciative smile as he looked back at her not understanding her shyness. He didn't care who knew this, he didn't care if people realized who he was. He loved her….and he wanted the world to know. Ty took a deep breath, clarity filling his troubled mind for the first time that day. those green eyes in overdrive as he jumped up on the stone bench and held his arms out wide. Amy covering her face in amused shock as he laughed and waited for the people milling around them to quieten and watch him in curious expectant surprise.

"Ty, please," she whispered, trying to rein him in, knowing those phones were recording. This was risky, even if he was just playing. Sound bites and insta-snaps didn't always play out in his favor.

"No….I don't care who knows it, Amy, I don't care who thinks I'm a fool….or I'm impulsive, reckless, a loose cannon,… I love you… and I'm in love with you and I want the world and all these people here to hear me when I say that I don't care about money, business, board meetings, votes MDs CEOs seat's, contracts, agreements, ….all of it…..it's nothing to me…..if I don't have you….. all I care about is ….YOU!"

People clapped as Amy lowered her head and tried to take the burn from her now bright red cheeks. She looked up at him as he offered her his hand. His eyes alive as he smiled and showed there were no lengths he wouldn't go to, to prove to her that she was and always would be his number one concern. . "take my hand …say you love me….and that you're willing to take this wild ride with me!"

He flicked his fingers, beckoning her to accept the offer. "don't be afraid, this is just you and me! Forever! what do you say? screw the rest of it, Amy, as long and I have you, it's all I need"

The crowd all cheered and egged Amy on, wanting this grand romantic gesture to climax in the face of perfect love. Amy's' eyes darted around, knowing if she played this down now, or backed away, those phones, those cameras were going to capture every moment, every expression, and inevitably crucify him. Not that she wanted to leave him or not respond anyway, she did love him, she did want to be with him forever, but a public proclamation, denouncing all but her and their love, well, that wasn't how she envisaged her morning walk turning out.

He flicked his fingers again, those eyes filled with hope as the crowd all watched on. "I love you" he whispered, "and I don't care about anything, as long as you love me too"

Amy took a small step, and let her fingers reach up and touch his, Ty's smile growing as he gently pulled her up onto the stone bench beside him. The onlookers now all in ruckus congratulations as they cheered and clapped. Ty wrapped his arms around her, savoring the moment, blocking the rest of the hullabaloo out. All he saw at that consequence was her, the girl he loved, the girl who he knew held the key to not only his heart but his soul too. And there, on that stone bench, with a group of in awe-inspired spectators all looking on. he pulled her once again into his protective arms and kissed her.

* * *

They returned to the suite after a morning of walking around the grand bazaar market stalls. Amy taking a look through wares and stalls that caught her retail eye. Ty guided her through, both of them arm in arm, taking in the Vegas's atmosphere, so far, apart from his declaration and over promotion on the walkway they had been left alone. The public and tourist set allowing the couple to be part of the normal day shopping crowd. Simply enjoying what the markets and all their specialties had to offer. Ty kissed Amy's cheek as he walked along next to her, his aviators in place, a simple Clark Kent attempt that had worked for him well on previous outings. As the day drew on, they headed over to lunch at Wahlburgers, where they dined on the signature Wahlburgers burger and fries.

Amy watching the world go by as Ty ordered her another refreshment as he pressed the lip of the bottle to his mouth and finished his beer. Their day winding down when they wandered back through the expanse that was the Bellagio, Ty forcing Amy to stop as they entered the glass topped mall way that held such stores as Chanel, Dior and Tiffany & Co. Amy refusing point blank to allow him to purchase anything for her. Though he tried repeatedly to coerce her into a purchase. His lip pouting as he tried to seduce her into the idea of a Jean Schlumberger's tennis bracelet. Set in platinum with brilliant round cut diamonds spaced with small platinum "X," charms, at intervals around the design. Amy looking at it with wishful want as it glistened on her elegant wrist but shaking her head in shocked refusal when she heard the store attendant quote the total carat weight of 2.95. and a price tag will into the 5 figures.

Her phone her saving grace, its little buzz pulling her from the Tiffany store as Ty talked to the attendant and pointed to some rather cute and expensive men's lines in another display cabinet.

"Grandpa. Hey" Amy said, her eyes looking down the mall way as the people past her by, it was late afternoon now, they had spent a magical day exploring together. Amy knowing that Lily and Roman were due to land not long after six. Their time slowly coming to a close.

"Amy, hey, it's good to hear your voice, how goes Vegas?" Jack called down the receiver, he stood in the loungeroom at Heartland, Lisa by his side "your behaving yourself I hope? no impromptu visits to wedding chapels ?"

"Of course, not Grandpa, when do I ever not behave myself?" she laughed, her eyes flickering back to the Tiffany storefront as Ty came outside to join her. His eyes holding a little curiosity as to who it was on the phone. Amy's eyes, however, were on Ty's hands, making sure he hadn't brought any little blue bags of parcels out of that expensive storefront with him. She seemed happily satisfied that his hands were suitably empty, his body now close to hers as he kissed her neck and gave her a questioning look towards the phone. As her attention returned to her grandfather.

"is everything ok Grandpa?" she asked, squirming as Ty continued to play, his brow raising slightly at the mention of Jack name.

"Yes, we are fine, everything is fine here, I…I was just trying to get hold of Ty, he's not answering his phone"

"Oh, "Amy said suddenly pulling away from her amorous companion and tapping her phone, her lips moving to mouth the words, {your phone?}

Ty looked confused and tapped his pockets, then his jeans, finally shrugging his shoulders, when he couldn't find it, "Must have left it in the room?" he suggested quietly.

Amy tensed her eyes and took her attention back to her call, "um he's right here, I think he left his phone in the hotel? Do you want to speak to him?"

"Urgh, yeah, thanks, yes, put him on," Jack said, his eyes on his wife as she watched him intently. Her face showing a little worry.

"he wants to talk to you" Amy whispered, handing the phone over to Ty as he took a step away from his girl. His face looking a little curious as he pushed the cell to his ear.

"Um, Hello? Jack?" he said, as he gave himself some space, walking a little bit down the mall way, curious as to what the old cowboy needed.

"Ty, hey, sorry to interrupt your trip, but…." Jack started,

"No Jack, its fine, what do you need?" Ty asked.

"Well, Lisa got a call from Lucky Alberta today, it seems your manager there, well, he just up and quit"

"he what!" Ty hissed, turning around and looking at Amy in disbelief, "when?"

"Um, well, the lead hand. Pete. He called Lisa not knowing what to do seems he walked off the job this morning, they tried to call you but…"

"yeah yeah, I didn't answer my phone," Ty rubbed his face his eyes looking jaded and annoyed, Amy coming over to him instantly trying to find out what was wrong . Ty's raised hand holding her at bay as he tried to think of a solution. "um….so… "

Ty didn't know what to say or how to respond to the voice on the line, this was not expected, and he didn't have anyone he trusted to handle it or sort it out for him. He turned around trying to piece together a plan. His face showing his concern as Amy watched him pace back and forth.

"Um. thanks for letting me know, um…I'll sort it, um…yeah, here I'll give you back to Amy, "he passed the cell back and stepped away again, his hands clasping behind his neck now as he wandered back and forth. Those green eyes trying sort out a plan of attack. His plans for a few days away, without stress or work issues shattering around him.

Amy pushed her phone to her ear, "Grandpa?" she said softly, looking even more worried now.

"Is he ok?" Jack asked quietly, Lisa's eyes not moving from her husband's now.

"Um... I don't know, "Amy replied, "what's going on?"

Jack went to open his mouth to explain, but Lisa's quick flick of her hand to take the phone silenced him. He passed the cell over to his wife as she took a breath and steadied her voice.

"Amy, "She said, "look, can you put Ty back on the line, I need to talk to him"

"what's going on Lisa, "Amy asked again, "Grandpa told Jack something that obviously isn't what he wanted to hear, tell me please"

"Look, let me talk to Ty first, and then I promise you I'll fill you in, "Lisa said softly, Amy's expression troubled as she watched Ty as he looked out the large side windows on the mall wall, his expression dark and somewhat stormy.

"Ty" She called regaining his attention, his hand rubbing through his hair as he came back to her, "its Lisa, she …she wants to…."

Ty took the phone and walked away again, his gait a little stressed as he sidestepped away from other shoppers and went back to his place at the window.

"Ty? "Lisa said into the phone, "you there,"

"what did the ranch hand say, Lisa?" Ty asked without his usual pleasantries.

"Um. he called me this morning, it seems that Duncan left before dawn, he left a resignation letter, but that's all, "

Ty twitched his lip, the annoyance showing in his features, "did he say anything as to why?"

Lisa took a breath and braced herself, this was going to hurt him she knew it, but she needed to tell him the truth " Well when Pete called me, I got him to bring the letter over and…."

"And? What does it say?" Ty asked, fearing the response.

"I….I'm sorry, Ty but from what I can tell, he …. He wasn't happy with Bastion sudden departure or how you ...so…"

"he walked because of Bastion?" Ty said, his tone a little shocked, "are you serious!"

"well according to Pete, there's a little unrest over at Lucky. Duncan wasn't the only one to voice his disappointment over Bastions leaving, it seems there are a fair few other workers there who feel what transpired between the two of you wasn't right. That what you did wasn't right, they had a meeting this morning and Pete tried to smooth it over but..." Lisa took a breath, "I'm sorry Ty, but they seem to be rather loyal to Bastion and his position at Lucky, especially at Alberta"

"what…I….what I did?" Ty breathed, he was in shock now, Lisa's statement hitting him like a freight train in the gut. "he resigned. I….I didn't do…anything! all I did was pull him into line when he overstepped ... he…"

"I know, I know Ty, " Lisa soothed, "but they don't see it that way, Bastion obviously built some very strong relationships over at Lucky when he lived there and worked there, and I suppose they are loyal to him." Jack watched Lisa, seeing how she had softened her tone when Ty came on the line, those pale eyes showing her concern for the now overwhelmed young businessman.

"Ty?" she said, pulling the young man's attention back to her, "look, I know you said you wanted to handle things yourself and that you had everything under control but. I…."

Ty took a small breath, his eyes closing for a moment as he felt Amy's hand on his shoulder, she didn't know the details of what was going on, but she was not stupid either, this was to do with Lucky and whatever had gone wrong was sending her love into a tailspin.

"um... I...I...I'm listening," he whispered, his pride taking a fall as he accepted her offer to help.

"look, I can send one of my lead hands from Fairfield over to Lucky to help for the time being, at least that way someone will be with Pete to keep the place operational. "

Ty didn't answer straight away, he was trying to put it all together in his head, He had underestimated Bastions appeal to the staff, his time with them in Alberta had obviously impacted on them enough to make them choose Bastion over himself as their leader. This had rocked him; their loyalty was not something he thought that would come into question. Most had been hired by either Luis or Bastion or himself, heck, he had said yes on the final picks. He hadn't really spent a lot of time with the staff at Lucky Alberta, with him being based out of Montana and his ties to Heartland, he had just assumed that everything was good, and they were all happy and satisfied with their roles and positions.

But now, hearing that there was discord there, that they didn't want to work under his leadership, without Bastion at the helm, his confidence in his abilities was once again starting to crack. Did his own staff and employees have that little faith in him as the Lucky monarch and owner? That they would just up and leave their good paying jobs and look elsewhere if he actually took full control.

"Ty? let me help?" Lisa repeated, "I can talk to them, see if I can settle some of their fears, and once the meeting is done and your back here on Thursday, we can see them together and show them they have nothing to fear?"

Ty rubbed his eyes, looking up and grabbing Amy's eyes monetarily, before he spoke, "thanks Lisa, if you could do that for me, I'd really appreciate it. Um…...I….I wasn't planning on coming back till Saturday so…"

"Saturday?" Lisa cut in, not following, "the board meeting Ty? It's Thursday? You need to be there?"

"I will be there, "Ty pulled back, his voice still low, but a little defensive, Amy's fingers squeezing his shoulders as he settled again. "I'm skyping in, I've already told them about it so …."

"Oh, ok, well, I suppose that's ok, you'll still be attending, "Lisa said quickly noting his tone. "I take it Bastion won't be there?"

"No, he told me he was heading back to New York, "Ty explained, still sounding rather down, "I'll get Sam to put out ads for a new head manager, but if you could help out with that lead hand for a while it would help me out a lot, until I can sort this out"

"of course, I'll ring him as soon as we are done here, don't worry Ty, I'll keep an eye on it all for you until you get back, don't stress ok, we can fix this"

Ty nodded and said a small goodbye, his hand passing the phone back to Amy as he walked away, the fire gone now as the doubts took hold. Amy's heart breaking for him as she watched the weight overtake his happy persona.

"Um Lisa, thank you for whatever you're doing to help, but please, can you fill me in now on what is going on?" Amy said softly, her eyes following her love as he slowly walked away from the windows, his head turning to Amy as he pointed towards the exit way, his hand behind his head as he looked apologetically her way, asking her with his eyes for an escape. Amy nodded and saw the small weak smile that curled his lip, her permission giving him a way out, a way to find some space and calm his mind, Ty turned on his heel again and slowly walked away, heading for the doors that lead to the outside walkways.

"Amy?" Lisa said, her attention back on the call, "you there?"

"yes, "Amy said, stealing her resolve, Ty needed her, and she wasn't about to let him down, "Im here, tell me what happened, and what I can do to help?"

* * *

Ty waited for Amy just outside the large mall complex, he lent against a raised flower bed, the dappled light of the overhanging trees painting shadow pictures on the stone walkway. She could see his conversation with Jack and Lisa had affected him, those sunglass-covered eyes now studying the cracks in the stonework, his mouth closed, his body holding a burden she knew he was fighting to correct and accept.

"we should head back," she said softly, your mom and Roman are due in soon, and we don't want her wondering where we are."

Ty nodded, as he pulled himself off the wall, coming to walk next to her as they headed back to the main hotel entrance. He didn't talk, apart from the odd yes and no to her unobtrusive questions. His hands in his pockets as he walked along. Amy felt the distance that held between them, it wasn't aimed at her, but she could see those walls slowly crawling back up around him. Lisa had told her about the staffing problem at Lucky, and how there was going concern and disdain for Ty and what had transpired between him and Bastion. His confidence that he had shown in days past, where he had asked to be left to run his company his way was now long gone. The young man that walked beside her now was closed off, and quiet, his faith in himself and his achievements and his abilities now gone. He kept his eyes covered and downcast, avoiding anyone who came close to his vicinity. Amy chewing her lip in concern when they finally walked back across the waterway pool that led to their suite.

Ty pushed open the doors and walked inside, he pulled off his jacket and ditched it onto the lounge chair as he walked on into the bedroom. Amy stopping in the main area and letting him go. Not wanting to push him right then, he was up in his head and if she tried to force him down, those defensive walls would come up with a vengeance around him. Ty had become a lot better at sharing his feelings, but there were still barriers in place when it came to his self-esteem and worth. And today's problems at home had rocked not only those but his inner resolve.

It was around thirty minutes later that there was a gentle knock on the main doors, Amy had stayed in the lounge area, opting to give Ty some well-needed space. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it and seeing Lily and Roman smiling on the other side, Lily's sunglasses and large hat hiding her identity,

"Amy!" she laughed, coming forward instantly and hugging her with all her fondness and love, "how are you "

Amy smiled and accepted the embrace, even though it did catch her a little by surprise. Roman smiling at the two females as they walked towards the lounge together, the concierge bringing in Lily's bags with Romans help.

"where is my boy?" Lily asked, those large sunglasses looking around the lavish suite, trying to locate her son.

"um. .he's…."Amy stammered, "he's, he's not feeling too good, a bit of a headache I think, so he's laying down" Amy lied, not wanting to be dishonest, but she didn't think Ty would have been all that happy with her if she shared his problems without his consent.

"oh no. is he ok?" can I ….Maybe I should go see him or…." Lily said, her maternal instincts kicking in instantly as she looked towards the master bedroom to the left of the suite.

"Lil." Roman said softly, pulling her attention back to him, his eyes saying it all,

"um, ok, maybe we will go get settle in our room and …maybe after a cup of tea, we can see if he's feeling any better," Lily corrected, pulling herself back into check. Amy giving her an appreciative smile.

"I'm sure has fine, I'll just go let him know you're here," she said softly, looking quickly at Roman who noted her relieved glance.

"come on Lil, let's go and check out this room you keep telling me is perfection," he said, as he grabbed their suitcases and wheeled them down the hallway towards the other master room, past the conference room and seating gallery. Lily looked back at Amy and hesitated, her eyes now on the little blonde, her sunglasses in her hand,

"he's ok? right, "she whispered, needing an answer

Amy nodded, and moved towards the hall heading for her room, "yes, he's fine, really, you don't need to worry"

Lily gave her a small smile, deciding to let it go, Amy knew Ty better than anyone, and if she said he needed to rest, then she was going to take her at her word. She turned and walked away, those worried older eyes looking back towards those bedroom doors as she went.

* * *

to be continued


	112. The Prodigal Son Chapter 112

**CHAPTER 112**

"Dad. " Cody called from the old front steps of their Pincher creek homestead, the cold of the day and the weather swirling around him "I….Um are we expecting a delivery? or…um " He watched on as a large semi-truck pulled into their open plan driveway, the snow and sleet flying out from under its gnarled tires. "Um DAD! I think you should get out here!" he yelled back into the house,

Clem and Verna slowly came through the heavy old door, their coats on as Verna pulled her hand made shawl around her old tired shoulders. Her eyes squinting against the cold as the large beast of a truck pulled to a shuddery stop, once the engine was silent, and the ticking of the pistons settled, the door to the cab was pushed open and a tired chubby looking trucky jumped down onto the ground, his steel cap boots crunching through the snow as he approached the family who watched on in perplexed confusion.

"you Clem, Um Clem Smitherson" he yelled above the wind that chilled his ruddy cheeks.

"Yes, that's me" Clem called back his old eyes eyeing the flatbed and its cargo. Tarped and covered to protect it from the elements, His trained eyes knowing it was machinery. "you lost? Pincher is further on that way ". He pointed down the road towards the city limits. Seeing the driver rub his head and pull his beanie from his balding scalp.

"Nope, if your Clem, then I'm in the right place," he looked back at the truck, then back at a still confused Clem "where ya want em? In the shed?"

"where? What? "Cody looked at his dad, not following, Verna also now looking rather skeptically at her husband,

"don't tell me you bought…." she warned, her voice low and not impressed,

"No….NO!" Clem protested, "I don't know what he's on about, "he looked back at the trucker, "I think there's been a mistake, I ….I …I didn't order anything!"

"well, your Clem Smitherson, and I have a delivery for Clem Smitherson, at this address, so….It really doesn't matter to me whether you ordered it or not because according to this manifesto, it's yours now"

"But….But" Clem rubbed his old face not knowing what to say, "I didn't …."

"it's all good dude, its bought and paid for in full, I have the invoice right here!" The trucker called back, coming closer up the steps and handing Clem an envelope, "there's a card in there too I think."

The old farmer took the envelope as the trucker stepped away, his beanie back on his head as he looked at the younger man, "you wanna give me a hand and get these rigs off the truck?"

Cody nodded, looking back at his father who motioned him on, his boots hitting the shale as he ran after the delivery guy.

Verna huffed and pulled the envelope from Clem's old fingers, tearing the corner, her eyes filled with daggers at her circumspect husband. If he had purchased something this big without running it by her, feathers were going to fly. She slowly unfolded the invoice, her pale gaze looking over the figures, those eyes taking on a larger size when she saw the total cost of the offering.

"heavens be..." she whispered, as she flicked the pages in her hands, a small ornate card stapled to the back. With a little apprehension, she pulled it free, slid it from its envelope and Clem watched on with bated breath as he saw his wife's hard expression soften and fold, her eyes misting over slightly as she sniffed back her rarely seen tears.

"who's…. what's it say, woman!" Clem growled. Trying to see over her shoulder, his old eyes not focusing as well without their glasses. "tell me…. What is going on!"

She took a breath and held the card out before her,

"To Clem, Verna, and Cody, I cannot really voice my gratitude to you for taking me in and letting me find shelter in your home. I hope these gifts from me to you will take the pressure off a little and make the next season all that easier and brighter for you. Take that break and leave Cody to handle things for a while. You both deserve it... Merry Christmas and thank you. Ty xxx"

"Ty!" Cody said as he came back up the porch steps, his hands rubbing together, "did you say Ty!"

Clem nodded and looked at his wife, his words gone. He was at a loss as to what to say.

"Ty bought us a John Deere Combine Harvester! And ….and a Gator! Are you kidding me!" Cody exclaimed,

They all looked over towards the machine shed and saw the pristine Harvester in all its green and gold glory, with all the attachments needed for Canola farming including an extended hopper. It was well above the grade of the old rust bucket tractor and addon ensemble the family currently had. And the gator, well, that instantly took Cody's eye, it was rugged and sharp, a leader in utility vehicles for the farm and surrounds.

He looked back at his mom and dad, as the truck driver waved to them as he headed back to his rig, "have a nice day" he yelled.

Clem waved, still in stunned silence as Verna looked at the invoice again, "he….he shouldn't have…done…this."

Cody looking over her shoulder now and seeing the price of both the gifts. "Jesus, mother of god!" he hissed, "they cost….that much!"

"Cody Sinclair Smitherson! watch your mouth, "Verna growled, her son instantly throwing her an apologetic smile,

"that's…. that a lot of, " he whistled and looked back out to the yard as the truck pulled away. "that's over six figures mom!"

"Shush now," Verna said, folding the card and paperwork in her hands, it wasn't very often that Verna Smitherson was speechless. But this was definitely one of those times. Her old eyes looked at her son, "you found his belongings right, his bag and personal things?"

"yes Mam, I did, I was going to send them up to Hudson on the next freight run. "

"No… No, you will not…..." she said with forced determination "you and Tammy, you will take them up to him in person, once the weather clears. He left me a contact address and number, so…. "

Cody looked at his mother, not game enough to argue, "ok. Mom, no dramas at all, I'll talk to Tam, and see when she's free "

"you go regardless, you hear me, that young man has…...he's been more than generous, too much even, the least we can do is ensure he gets his belongings back in one piece"

Cody nodded, his shoulders shuddering with the cold as they looked back over at the shed again. Ty's gifts sitting just inside the large doors. The family humbled by his generosity in return for their taking him in when he was in need.

"that boy is a wonder, "Verna said softly, her smile curling her lip as Clem gave her a gentle hug.

* * *

"your moms here?" Amy said softly, as she entered the master bedroom. Her eyes on a quiet Ty as he sat in one of the large chairs that looked out across the windows and view before them." she was asking after you?"

Ty looked up at the girl he loved as she came to stand before him. His mind still dark with thoughts he was having some trouble reining in.

"I'll go say hello in a bit," he whispered, those green eyes back on the view.

"I said you had a headache, that you were laying down" Amy explained. "but Im not sure if she bought it or not"

Ty smiled a soft smile, his hand holding up his head, he looked lost, and a little a-drift. His expression flat and noncommittal. "thanks for covering for me"

"not a problem, "Amy replied, "but I ….I don't like lying to her Ty, she's not going to stay away forever, she did come here to see you after all"

He shut his eyes, moving slightly so she could sit on his lap that he had opened up for her. "I know, I know, I….I just needed some time to….to think…I'm sorry for putting you in that position"

Amy kissed his forehead and saw the look of defeat in his eyes. "you want to talk?"

"there's really nothing to talk about Amy," Ty replied, "my staff hate me, they have no faith in me or my ability to run this company by myself and subsequently they have quit. It seems Bastion is there preferred manager and CEO." He said the words a little dryly now, Amy picking up on the twist in his tone when he said his x CEO assistants name.

"they haven't all left, Ty," Amy said in counter, Lisa had told her about Duncan, but as far as she knew, he was the only one who had resigned.

"they might as well have, "Ty replied sulkily, "they aren't working! Lisa said they held a stop-work meeting this morning and ….well let's just say it didn't go all that well"

Amy rolled her lip, she could hear the annoyance and frustration in his voice, this was cutting him up inside, the thought that his workers didn't respect him or want to work for him, hurt. And it was shaking his confidence in his abilities to even attempt to lead.

"so….what's going to happen, are we going back to Hudson so you can attend the meeting?" she asked,

"NO!" Ty said, his tone a little sharp, his eyes flickering up to her and instantly calming, "sorry, but no….I don't need to be there in person, the meeting has nothing to do with this anyways, this is about me….this is my workers saying they don't think I'm up for the job. "he rubbed his face, his eyes filled with self-doubt again, "hell, maybe their right, maybe Bastion is the right man for this and I'm just some stupid kid who has no idea what he's fucking doing!"

"stop that" Amy cut in, her hand on his shoulder as he looked away, "you know that's not true"

"well they think it's true, "he whispered, his eyes sad again, Amy watching the emotions play havoc with his resolve. "maybe I should just fire them all, see how they like it when I 'do' take charge" his voice was icy now, a rebellious vindictive streak cutting through his normal compassionate nature.

"Ty, you know that's not going to solve anything " Amy soothed, "all that will prove is that you are irrational and unpredictable like they said you are. You'll be playing into their hands"

Tys eyes darted up to Amy's as she spoke, his expression now jaded even more, "they think I'm irrational and unpredictable? Is that what Lisa told you they said ?"

Amy looked down at her hands, fearing she said too much, "Amy! is that what they said!"

"among other things, but Lisa said that her lead hand will smooth it over, as will Pete, he's not going anywhere, he's still in your corner."

Ty rubbed his face and gently encouraged Amy to remove herself from his lap which she did. He walked over to the bed and ran both his hands through his hair, his mind doing cartwheels as he once again let the dark thoughts take control.

"Ty please, Terry and Pete will keep the peace until we are back, then you can talk to Lisa and decide what you want to do once you're in full control again, it will be ok"

"what else did they say?" he asked suddenly, Amy chewing her lip not wanting to take this conversation any further.

"It doesn't matter Ty, all you need to focus on is…."

"yes, it does, "he retorted, "It matters to me, what did Lisa tell you ?"

Amy swallowed and came over to her bereft love. She took his hands in hers and rolled her lip as he watched her intently.

"Please Amy, just tell me" he pleaded, "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong"

"Ok, they are worried that….they are worried that you're not really committed to Lucky and its workforce. You have to understand Ty, you've been more focused on Lucky Montana really since you took over, Bastion has manned Lucky Alberta, along with Luis and then Duncan, you really didn't have much to do with the place after Thomas was arrested and …."

"I can't be in two places at once Amy, "Ty protested, "I had to look after Montana, that's the bigger operation… I did what I was told to do….I…I wanted to…." he looked away again, knowing it wasn't Amy saying these things but still feeling the sting in her words.

"I know, and you can fix this once your back, show them you do care, meet with them, listen to their concerns, show them that you are there to help and be hands-on, just like Bastion was"

Ty looked back at Amy, his eyes filled with disappointment "they think I don't care? That I'm not hands on too?"

"well, I suppose they've only ever really caught a glimpse of you through high society events and meetings, you haven't really looked into that Lucky past the ranch house and when you did, the police where with you and you shut the place down…."

Tys eyes flared, "that's because my brother and that arse Thomas were using the place as an illegal poaching operation, what was I supposed to do!" he growled,

"Bastion always said he would cover it when it was back up and running so….I just let it be…."Ty turned and walked away, seeing his mistake, "they resent my. They will never support me or work for me if they think I'm some snobby rich brat who smiles for the cameras and shakes hands when he's told too and then sends the stormtroopers after them when they are only doing what they are told! "

"stop being so hard on yourself Ty, "Amy said in a soft caring tone, her hand touching his shoulder as he looked at the floor despondently. "we can fix this, "

He didn't respond, he was lost to his thoughts that now seemed to double in size. Amy at a quandary as to how to pull him out of his self-loathing funk.

He slowly touched her hand and patted it as he moved away, his gaze back on the window before him. Those green eyes distant and filled with doubt. "maybe it's a good thing dad's not around," he whispered.

Amy coming over to him as he spoke, seeing the disappointment he held in himself in his sullen eyes. "Ty, please, you don't mean that"

"at least then he can't see how much I've fucked his legacy up, I can just see that look, you know, the one he always gave me when I did something wrong or didn't live up to his expectations. He'd be shaking his head and saying I told you so. "he rubbed his eyes, "saying he was right, that I can't do anything, that I'm not worthy of being a Borden."

"STOP!" Amy growled, taking his shoulders and making him look into her eyes. "JUST STOP!"

"Your wrong you know," A soft voice said from the bedroom door, Ty's now damp eyes instantly turning to see his mother standing near the opening, her soft blue pantsuit around her perfectly stylish form.

"Lily" Amy whispered, seeing the older Borden step into the room a little more, her eyes on her son as he looked back at the floor, not wanting to explain, for she also would see him as the failure he now felt.

"can I talk to my son?" She said softly, "I won't be long I promise, "

Amy nodded, her lips touching his softly as she walked away, Ty turning to stop her but then reneging the call. His eyes on his mother as she kissed Amy's cheek as she passed, "thank you, Amy, "

Amy smiled and looked back at her love, her gaze telling him it was ok before she left the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

Ty's walls instantly rose, he and his mom were in a good place now, the best they had been for quite some time, but it still didn't mean he was ready to have her 'mother' him when he was in a dark place. It was hard enough for him to let Amy into his heart and soul, allow her to see the damage and the darkness. The insecurities and self-doubts, His mother, was a whole other level of close. And those walls that had protected him from her, from the abuse, the men, well once again well up and re-enforced.

This was not something he was used to, this was not something he even thought he was ready for. They were good, but they were far from perfect. And Ty wasn't about to challenge the status quo between them.

"so … do you want to tell me what's going on with you to have you growling at that beautiful girl of yours for trying to pull you out of such a self-destructive mood?" Lily asked.

Her hands in her lap as she took a seat on the bed end.

"it's nothing, ok, its ….it's just work, and ... I wasn't growling at Amy, I...this isn't about her, or you." He cut back, pushing it away, not wanting to explain "how was your flight?"

"stop deflecting, Tyler," she said in reply, "that may work on Amy, but it won't work on me, not now, so talk to me"

Ty ran his hands through his messed-up hair, his eyes back on the shut door. He wanted Amy, he needed Amy, she was his stabling force when he felt out of control. And right then, he was spinning like a shot down b52 bomber.

"I'm not, its work, I've got a few issues to sort out that's all, staff issues," he forced a smile, trying his best to change tack, "it's nothing ok,"

"so much of nothing that you are denouncing yourself and your self-worth?" Lily asked, holding his gaze, "and you pushing that girl away when all she wants to do is help"

"you don't understand Mom, just leave it ok"

"I understand enough to see your hurting, that your doubting yourself and your abilities, which I might add is not warranted. "she smiled at him "You are strong Ty, you're just like your …"

"don't ok," Ty warned, "I'm nothing like him. He...he would know what to do, He would .,,,"

"your right, in a lot of ways, you and Brad are nothing alike, "she agreed, "your warmer, you actually have a conscience and you care, you have this heart, this warmth about you that just shines through, but your also Brad Borden's son, and you have that in you too, if he was here, he would be proud. He would look at you and all you've done, and endured and be proud to say you're his son"

Ty looked away, "I'm fucking this all up. Mom" he whispered, "no matter how hard I try to be like him, I…I can't do it. They hate me….they don't respect me or what I'm trying to do…. I'm never going to be what he wanted me to be….Never. He he was right, Im a disappointment to the Borden name"

Tys eyes were filled with underlying distress now, not in anyone but himself. "maybe I should just give the board and the workers what they want….walk away and let it go….all of it. The business, the money, all of it"

"is that what you want?" Lily asked, not giving him a response or solution to his problem, this was something he needed to figure out for himself.

"No…I .I want to at least try, Dad wanted me to do this, to make it, make Lucky work, "he explained,

"so…."Lily said, "what are you going to do then? Are you going to bow to the pressure and quit, let those doubters out their win, show them their distrust in you and your ability is warranted.?"

Ty didn't answer, he held her gaze as he stood his ground, his eyes taking in her words. "or are you going to stand up and take this on like the man I know you are? Prove them wrong, show them you're not only what your dad hoped you to be, but much much more. "

"how do I do that?" he pushed, asking her for the first time in years for help.

"that's simple, "Lily replied, as she stood up and came over to her son, her hands taking his as he looked at her searching for guidance. "Just be the Ty Borden we know and love, the same Ty Borden who has made it through and survived. The Ty Amy sees, the Ty she is in love with."

He curled his lip, " it's not that easy mom"

"yes…yes, it is, "Lily said, "and it starts right here, right now, with you, and that beautiful girl at your side"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in their rather lavish presidential suite, Roman and Lily talking to Ty and Amy as they all sat in the lounge area together, Ty had ordered some refreshment from the kitchen along with some afternoon snacks, the trays filled with small sandwiches and pastry offerings that were too good to refuse.

Ty was quieter than normal, his talk with his mother continuing on past their initial chat, he explained what was going on at Lucky and the board meeting, Lily holding back on advice and simply allowing him to talk it through. Ty surprisingly amazed at how easy it was this time to share how he felt. Amy had left them be, opting to chat to Roman until they came out of the room the join them, Ty instantly coming to her side and kissing her cheek, his eyes apologetic for his sullen outburst. His lips brush her ear as he apologized in a whisper, Amy touching his cheek and showing him, she understood as was there, by his side as always.

He sat on the couch with her now, his arm around her shoulders as Roman told him of his latest fishing adventure along the Californian coast, Ty's smile genuine but still metered as he listened on, only excusing himself when his phone buzzed once again. He kissed Amy's cheek again and headed for the conference room when he disappeared inside and closed the door.

"Ty seems a little quiet, "Roman said, not privy to all the details about what had transpired. "a little more up in his head than normal, and that's saying something for Ty" Roman smiled a chuckled to himself as Amy threw him an accepting smile,

"he's got some stuff on his mind, but he will sort it out" she explained,

"those board members need a swift kick " Lily cut in, seeing Roman laugh and look at her in surprise, "I always thought they were a lot of old fuddy-duddies,"

Amy giggled, seeing that fire in Lily's eyes, the same fire she saw in Tys eyes many times, like mother, like son.

The conference room door opened causing them all to look up as a slightly calmer and more centered Ty, as he came back to the lounge area where they sat.

"everything ok?" Amy asked softly as he took his seat next to her again, those green eyes smiling at her softly, He wasn't jovial, but he was calmer and more settled, and that was a step in the right direction.

"Yeah, they are back at work, Lisa said she'll keep me in the loop so….for now it's back to normal, I think" he rolled his eyes, "whatever normal is anyway, I don't really know anymore."

Amy touched his shoulder, his smile a little dry, "well normal is better than chaos, so, I'd take it as a win"

"Lisa?" Lily said, "That's Jacks wife? Yes?"

Ty nodded, his finger pushing a pastry into his mouth, "yeah, she's helping me, um… negotiate with my staff at Lucky Alberta, her and Terry, they are holding the fort until I can find a new manager for the place"

"she is an amazing lady," Lily said softly, Ty hearing the small hint of sad jealousy over her closeness to Ty.

"yes, she is, she's been a great help to me ever since I came to Heartland, if ….if it wasn't for Lisa and her support and mentoring, I ….I don't think I could have taken Lucky on at all"

"she owns Fairfield? And helps Jack with Heartland?"

Ty nodded, seeing Amy look at him and then at Roman, not seeing where Lily was going with this,

"so, she's employed by you? To help you?"

"No, well yes, and no, "Ty explained, "She was my lead adviser when I started out yes, I employed her then, but now, she's more a mentor, someone to give me a helping hand when I need it, or a kick up the butt, either way, she's my rock, someone I can count on, both personally and professionally, like ….like a…."

"like a mother," Lily said faintly, her words carrying between them as they seeped through the conversations calm walls.

Ty swallowed and looked at his hands, seeing the envy and sadness in his mother's eyes, but also not willing to denounce Lisa and her relationship with him to save face or recourse.

"It wasn't like she was trying to." he cut in, seeing Lily's eyes flicker to Roman who gently squeezed her knee.

"it's ok Ty, you needed someone then, to fill that role, to be there, when….when….I couldn't be" Lily replied, "I wasn't a mother to you for many years, so it is foolish of me to think you wouldn't seek that need or that connection from someone else"

"I….I didn't go …looking for it" he cut back, "I …..It just kinda happened, Lisa and Jack, they …..they just, and it wasn't that you couldn't be there, you chose, not to be...the same way you chose hi.m...over me..." Ty let his words slide, the edge in his tone causing Lily to draw in a breath and hold her reply. There was a wound there when it came to his mother, and although it may have healed over, it still held a rather prominent scar.

Amy touched his hand, seeing him stumble, her contact with him also giving him a gentle warning that he was close to crossing a line. He didn't want to hurt Lily, but he couldn't deny the fact that Jack and Lisa had always been there for him, through thick and thin. They had never judged or abandoned him, even when he did screw up or falter and fall. That loyalty had held, it had been the bedrock that had made him stronger, that had helped him find his way. He respected them both, he loved them, they were more than Amy's kin, they were his family now too.

"it's ok, " Lily finally said, deciding in herself not to push the point "you don't need to explain, I understand, really I do, "Lily smiled, "I'm just glad now, you and I seem to be heading in the right direction, I know I can never compete against the likes of Lisa, she is ….she is wonderful but I…"

"Mom you don't need to compete, "Ty said, his eyes watching her "Lisa is Lisa, and you….well your …my mom, that's all I've ever wanted from you,"

Lily smiled, her eyes a little misty as her son stood up, his hand taking Amy's as he pulled her to her feet next to him.

"How about we shelve all this heavy stuff ok, we came here to have some fun, so….let go and do just that"

Roman slapped his hands on his thighs and smiled the biggest of smiles, "great idea, I will start that fun by shouting you all dinner at Picasso's tonight, you all in?"

Ty looked at Amy who couldn't hide her smile, Lily also seeming rather interested in the idea of going out as a family unit.

"that would be great, "Ty said back, his expression a little closed as he looked at his watch, "dinner would be nice actually, but Amy and I have a VIP table booked at the Hyde at 10pm"

Amy held her gaze on her man's, not knowing of these plans, his smile a little shy as his designs came out in the open. "you didn't say we were going out tonight?" she whispered, her hand holding his arm, gaining his attention.

"well it was kinda going to be a surprise?" he whispered back, "before all this other shit hit the fan,"

Amy squeezed his arm, showing him, she appreciated it. Lily coming over to her and smiling warmly at her female counterpart.

"well, in that case, I think I might hit the boutiques, Picassos is rather flash, so we must look the part, "she touched Amy's arm, "you care to join me, "

Amy's' mouth opened, shopping with Lily the movie star was past surreal, she gaped a little and then looked back at Ty, knowing he was going to encourage her.

"I….I I suppose so, but I, …I …." Amy whispered, looking shy herself now, "I have an outfit I bought yesterday and …"

"shush child," Lily laughed, " never you mind what you have or don't have ok, " she took Amy's hand and grabbed her Gucci handbag from the couch, Roman laughing to himself as she dragged Amy towards the front door," we will see you boys in an hour or so, make sure you look sharp, this is Vegas after all , "

* * *

The Picasso's restaurant was the epitome of high fine dining, known in Vegas as one of the most lavish and highly rated eating experiences on the strip. It boasted a wine cellar stocked with more than 1,500 selections from the finest European vineyards. With Picasso original masterpieces on the exquisitely decorated walls, as well as a collection of his charming ceramic pieces, to add to the delight of the senses for diners enjoying the Picasso experience.

As an eleven-time recipient of the AAA Five Diamond Award, the resident and Executive Chef Julian Serrano's menu was inspired by the regional cuisine of France and Spain where Pablo Picasso spent much of his life.

A diamond in the crown at the Bellagio, where the "unsurpassed" class and warm sophistication of the setting complemented the astonishing art collection with spectacular views of those mesmerizing and beautiful fountains; It was a top of the line experience with staff serving prix fixe dinners as opulent and rich as the locale, and as with any masterpiece experience it commanded a master price, the chef, locale and ambiance earning a delivery and right to the title of the meal of your dreams.

Amy's' eyes looked around at the soft warm colors, the beautifully ornate chairs, and tables and the warmth that gave the room its French connection. Her hand held tight to Tys as the head waiter instantly came over to them as they entered the grand room. His smile warm and welcoming as Roman spoke to him briefly, the recognition of who he had as dining guest suddenly becoming apparent, he instantly approached Lily and greeted her, the maître-d also now coming to the group and taking over, Amy not able to hide her smile as Lily's fame and name overshadowed the usual formal greeting for guests.

They were escorted to one of the large tables that sat near the ornate yet vast windows. The very same windows that looked out over the Bellagio fountains as they danced and showed their magical lights.

The waiters pulled out the ladies chairs, and assisted them with their perfectly folded napkins, placing them in their laps as Amy looked at Ty and blushed. The attention was….to say the least, friendly and accommodating, but way above what Amy was used to at dinner service, even when she was with Ty.

Lily looked beautiful, in a simple ball gown, with a black bodice and teal knee length skirt. Her hair soft around her perfectly made-up face. Ty sitting next to her on their round table, his eyes however on his own beautiful companion who looked perfect in every way. Amy had chosen a simple black evening cocktail dress, bodycon in style with long sleeves decorated with small sprays of rivulet dimenties that fell from the shoulders and the neckline, giving a look of pretty raindrops when she moved her shoulders. It was figure hugging and stopped just above the knees, Ty's smile twitching slightly when he saw her for the first time, at the suite, those knee-high black boots and those stocking he loved once again in play.

The boys, as always looked clean and sharp. Roman sporting a casual yet classy look in a dark blue suit, and Ty, back in black, with pants and shirt in indigo, with a matching clean cut and styled jacket. No tie, as was the norm, but his collar undone to make him look sharp but yet a little rough and edgy.

Ty's hand slid along Amy's thigh under the table resting just where her dress stopped and her soft silk stocking took over, his eyes flickering to hers as he showed his appreciation by giving her leg a gentle squeeze. Amy's cheeks flushing as the waiter filled her glass with sparkling water and spoke of the chef's dishes of the day.

This is a special occasion restaurant for sure. Not an establishment for a quit bite and a casual exchange. They were offered two different tasting menus and Amy's was amazed at how superb every mouth full was to her now tantalized taste buds. Roman and Ty also opted for the wine pairing service ( for a small extra cost) delivered by a friendly, down to earth sommelier.

Lily dinned on the red shrimp canapes and Scottish Salmon with Cauliflower Puree. Ty the Veal chop with wilted spinach and heirloom baby carrots, with Amy and Roman tempting their taste buds on the Roasted Pigeon, and the Quail Salad with parsnip chips, all being flavorful, perfectly prepared and presented but not too rich or overbearing. The service was perfect and definitely worthy of the two Michelin star rating. All the staff were friendly and knowledgeable and gave the service deemed by the price tag. Making the high-status table feel very much at home.

Once they were done, wine glasses emptied, plates very much cleared. Dessert fondants pushing Amy into chocolate euphoria. They took a slow and contented stroll along one of the many walkways that ran along the terraces in front of the fountains. Roman close to Lily as he held her hand, her headscarf around her shoulders, obscuring her face slightly as they passed others out to enjoy the chilly but beautiful night. Amy and Ty walking slightly behind them, arm in arm, shoulder to shoulder, the click-clack of Amy's wedge heels the only sound shared between them.

Ty was a little quiet, Amy knowing the day's events with the board and Lisa still playing on the edges of his mind. His mood was good, he smiled, and he laughed, he was attentive to a fault, but she could see it, lingering in the background, holding at the edges of his emotions.

She snuggled in a little closer to him. Looking up into those pools of green as they looked out over the fountains lake. Ty feeling her gaze and slowing his pace slightly, his arm securing her closer to his side.

"that was beautiful" she smiled, trying to show her appreciation "I've never been to a 2-star Michelin restaurant before"

Ty grinned and kissed her cheek, his pace slow and deliberately in time with hers.

"it was kinda nice hey, "he agreed, he lip curling with a little gentle sarcasm, "dining with my mom can be an experience hey"

Amy grinned back at him, "It's not like she asked for the attention Ty, she's …. Well. You know she's a …."

"yes, she's a starlet, a famous face, star of stage and screen," he said dryly back, "I get it, Amy, I lived it remember, repeatedly"

Amy watched him, his edge and mocking tone of his mother's fame and accomplishments catching her a little by surprise "hey, what's with the attitude? "

Ty looked away shaking his head, his smile still holding, even if it was a little jaded.

"Ty?" Amy asked again, stopping, her hand letting his hip go, Ty's steps carrying him a little further forward than her, her hand grabbing his arm and making him turn to face her. His eyes holding her gaze, even if a little detracted.

"talk to me," she said softly, "what's going on, did your mom and you have a fight or something, you've been digging at her ever since she arrived"

Ty shook his head slowly, "no…look I'm sorry ok, I …. I didn't mean it, "he rubbed his face, trying to pull the conversation back into the safe zone. "just ignore me ok, your right, ….she's, it's not her fault"

He went to turn away again, seeing that his mother and her companion had stopped further up ahead of them, both looking out at the fountains, Romans arms around his wife as he stood behind her.

Amy saw the apologetic look in her fiancé's eyes, he was trying to keep his darker mood in check, but with the wine and the beers he had consumed at the restaurant, that was proving more difficult than he envisaged.

He felt Amy's eyes still holding him, searching for some clarity. "I'm sorry, "he said softly, his hand touching her cheek, "I've just got a few things on my mind and …look, let's start again, hey, Mom and Roman are heading back to the suite, but I've booked us a space at Hyde, so…."

"You sure you still want to go out?" she asked, worried this apology was only going to hold until the next bout of angst took him. "maybe we should call it a night also, go back to the room, and…."

"no…no… " Ty whispered, his hands now taking her shoulders in apology, "look, I'll be good I promise, I'm sorry ok, I ….I just keep thinking of Lucky and what's going on and…."he took a breath, "let's just rewind hey, you, me ,, we can go to the Hyde, have a few drinks, enjoy the music, dance a little, what do you say?"

His eyes were alive now, trying to entice her, his fingers squeezing her shoulders gently as he hoped she wouldn't bail on him before the night was done.

"maybe pass on the drinks?" she said, her eyebrow-raising at him. Knowing he had already had his share of two bottles of wine and several boutique beers at Picasso's.

"ok, one drink" he compromised, "I promise"

Amy gave him an uncertain smile, "why are you so hyped about this Hyde thing anyways? What are you up too?"

Ty's grin took on a cheeky nature, "nothing, I …I just want to take you out, show you off, is that so hard to understand. That I …Ty Borden want the world to see my sexy fiancé?"

"but you hate the attention, Ty, you shy away from it every time we get noticed or recognized?" Amy cocked her brow again, seeing him twist his smile and counteract her comment,

"well, maybe I don't care this time, maybe I want them to see how happy and in love I am., Why can't I go out and enjoy Vegas for the new year with my girl? "

Amy was confused, this wasn't the Ty she had grown to love, there was this reckless abandonment in him this night, a devil may care attitude that seemed to be controlling his actions and thoughts.

"Amy, "he said softly, trying again to persuade her to his way of thinking, his persistence taking on a more manipulative nature now. "all I want is to go out and have some fun, just you and me? The Hyde is a great club ok, high end, great views of the lake, rotating DJs, it will be fun?" he stopped, his hand touching her cheek, his smile taking on a slightly more serious tone "so….you in…or am I going out alone?"

Amy swallowed, his comment catching her off guard. "your…? "

"It's up to you Amy, but if staying in the suite talking happy families with my mother is more important to you than spending quality time with me, then..."

Ty stepped away, his eyes showing his mood. Amy's eyes cooled slightly at his rebuttal, Ty's slightly buzzed mind then deciding to backpedal slightly to make it right "I want to go out tonight Amy, "he said softly, "and I'd really like you to come with me, but if you don't want to, ... "

"you're still going to go, whether I come or not?" she responded. His gaze, now back out on the fountains and their dance changed again. He didn't answer her, but Amy could see the response in his expression. She took a moment and centered herself, not knowing if she should call him out on his ultimatum or simply go with him and appease his request. Play the good girlfriend and follow his lead.

She knew in her heart what he was doing, he was trying to distract himself, if he went back to the suite, yes, he would be with her, yes, they could spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms, but those thoughts, those worries that were hounding him, would slowly seep in through the quiet and make him focus on them again. this was Ty's way of making his mind stay on happy thoughts and events. He didn't want to deal with the trouble back home, not now anyway, he was desperate to keep them muted and in the shadows.

"will you come with me, please," he asked again, looking over at her, his eyes softer, trying to convey his need to have her with him, his tone holding a slight wayward plea in its delivery. A hint of desperation.

Amy stayed silent for a little longer, her eyes watching him as she saw his shoulders hunch a little as he let his hands touch the stone balustrade that ran along the edge of the lake. Amy turned to look towards Roman and Lily, who were talking quietly to each other, Lily's eyes looking back at her son and his girl, sensing there was an issue.

"just wait here for a moment ok, "Amy said softly, Ty's head turning to look at her again, as she quickly walked past him and over to their past dinner companions. Lily instantly moving out of Romans arms as the beautiful blonde approached.

"Um," Amy started, feeling Lily's gaze on her,

"are you two oks?" Lily asked she looked past Amy now, seeing Ty was still at the balustrade, his eyes out on the lake. His stance tense.

"yeah, we are fine, um….we are going to head over to the Hyde now, Tys booked a table, so we will catch you guys in the morning? breakfast ?" she suggested.

"ok, "Lily said, not totally convinced by Amy's happy smile, but accepting it. "We will order in ok, maybe have it on the balcony?"

"that would be great" Amy replied, her head flickering back to Ty as he moved away from the balustrade and walked slowly back and forth along the walkway, his hands in his pockets. His gaze on the ground.

"look after him, sweetie? "Lily said into her ear as she kissed her cheek, "he's a little out of sorts tonight. and he needs you" he touched Amy's face gently, her eyes glistening, "but, don't take any of his crap either, he's difficult when he's on edge,"

Amy twitched her lip, not wanting to voice her concerns or her agreeance. but knowing Lily was right. She kissed Lily back, accepted a hug from Roman who also gently touched her arm. "you call if you need help, don't mind the hour ok, "

Amy kissed his cheek too, appreciating the back up as she turned on her suede heels and headed back to her man. Ty's expression changing slightly to one of relief as she approached. She took his arm and squeezed his hand. "wave to your mother, " he commanded in a low tone.

Ty looked back up the pathway, raised his hand and watched Roman and Lily turn away with a similar gesture, side by side as they headed back to the suite.

As soon as they were far enough away to not be involved Amy took Ty's arm firmly and pulled his square in front of her. Those blue eyes brilliant as they held his captive. Her voice low but calm, but there was no mistaking the message it carried.

"Right, I'm going to come with you," she started, Tys smile turning his lips slightly, but her pressure on his arms pulled him back to her attention "Not because you threw that ultimatum at me, not because you tried to force my hand through guilting me into doing what you want, but because I can see what your trying to do, and although I don't think it's the best way to handle this mood you're in, I promised you I'd always be there for you when you needed me. SO here I am, "

Tys eyes hit the pavement, the smile fading with her words, his crime in his manipulation attempt taking hold.

"but let me make this very clear Ty Borden, you ever try to manipulate me like that again, guilt me into seeing things your way, and I'll not only call you out, but I'll kick your arse, do I make myself clear!"

Those blue eyes blared hot at him now as he looked back up to her through his hair,

"do I make myself clear!" she said again, holding his arms, her grip firm and secure.

He nodded and tried a weak smile, "I...I'm sor..."

She shook her head silencing him again.

"you need a distraction, I get that, and I'm not sure this is the best idea, but I don't think you should be out on your own, not here, not in Vegas."

He went to open his mouth but saw that look in Amy's eyes. a look that was not to be challenged, "thank you, "he said honestly, those green eyes holding her's prisoner, "I promise, it will be fun ok, I….I just want to…"

Amy touched his cheek, her eyes softening in their attack, her point made and received., "sh…. I don't need an explanation, I just need to know you're ok?"

He nodded, pushing his smile, making sure it was genuine enough to appease her, "I love you, and I sorry for before…I…."

"I love you too Ty," she breathed in exasperation, letting his arms go and letting him fall in beside her again " let's just leave it at that and go see this club you seem so desperate to show me"

* * *

Hyde nightclub was a spectacular exclusive 10,000-square-foot indoor-outdoor nightlife venue, based

in the most coveted location in Las Vegas, overlooking the Fountains of Bellagio. The space itself, was built on illusion and mystery. It was designed in the look of an opulent Italian villa of a famed Renaissance artist, who was known to tailor seductive grand festival masks. With an eclectic and refined taste to his establishment, the surroundings filled with worldly treasures, complemented by Italian marbles, reclaimed woods, lavish chandeliers, and towering glass doors that led to a secluded Tuscan garden. The Hyde was a master remake of this said villa that had been artfully brought back to life in the recreation known as Hyde Bellagio.

A night at Hyde usually began with an exclusive early-evening experience beginning at 5:00 PM offering a highlighted award-winning mixology program and a menu of intriguing small plates from another restaurant in the resort, named Lago.

Ty and Amy, however, were in for the 'after the sun sets', experience, the nightclub side of the Hyde taking hold and turning it into one of Vegas' hottest nightlife destination, with 40 VIP tables, a diverse rotation of DJs and live performances.

Every Tuesday, including this Tuesday, being New Year's Day, the Hyde invited insiders and influencers from Las Vegas and around the world to experience INdustry Tuesdays. The night featured live performances and a diverse rotation of local DJs where ladies received complimentary admission until midnight with valid ID. Ty had booked a table and bottle service, Amy now holing his hand as he walked up to the already thumping party club, the line to the door to their left as he pressed his phone to his ear. Amy watched on as he paused, just off to the side of the main doors, security holding the entrance, as doormen checked ID's and ushered people inside. Ty's eyes lifting instantly as a man dressed in black came through the doors, whispered into the bouncer's ear, drawing their attention to the well know club goer to the left who raised his hand and pocketed his phone once again.

Instantly the larger bouncer gently but authoritatively moved the crowd back slightly, clearing the entrance way, as the man in black came over and shook Ty's hand.

"Mr. Borden," he said with a very appreciative smile, "The Hyde welcomes you and Miss Fleming"

"Ty" Ty smiled, looking at Amy as she looked around at the surging crowd that had now become aware that someone of importance was in their midst.

"If you will follow me, Ty, I will show you to your table" he turned and smiled at Amy, "may I say, Miss Fleming, you look absolutely amazing tonight, The Hyde is privileged to have you as its guest."

Amy blushed, and blinked as flashes from cameras started to flicker before her, her grip on Ty's arm tightening as he looked back at her and gently kissed her cheek, his public smile holding as he followed the attendant up to the front doors of the club, people talking and trying to get a look at who it was that had required a red carpet entrance and line skip.

"is…is that Ty Borden?"

"Omg, it is, he's in Vegas? Wow, "giggle, giggle.

"he's so …oh my god that's his, that's Amy. they are here together !"

"Oh my god!" Click, Click – Flash, flash...

The club did not disappoint, it was lavish, exclusive and way over the top, Amy not actually knowing whether she was in a night club or some prince's exotic Tuscan palace. They followed their guide through the throngs of club goers, the 5pm starters still enjoying their party favors and cocktails. Ty held tightly to Amy's hand, as they weaved their way through, his head down somewhat, avoiding eyes that showed recognition. They moved out onto another area which had a rich yet more modern feel to it, with black and tan leather bench seats, low lighting and ample dancing space, setting the scene for the younger set and party elite.

Ty's table, a VIP one, of course, set to the front, near the open doors that rolled out onto the front terrace and the lake, was secluded by a rather upbeat divider, offering a little privacy but still open to the ambiance of the room. Ty pressed some notes into the attendants hand, seeing his smile as he nodded and headed off to the bar,, Amy taking a seat next to Ty as he wiggled his brow at her and smiled a very impressed smile, "pretty cool hey?" he said over the music, the DJ in the area near the dance floor thumping out some rather hip and modern tunes,

"it's, ….wow, "Amy said back, her voice getting lost on the sound waves, "I thought Skyler's place was ….but this is a whole other level"

Ty grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek, his hand touching her face gently and rolling that stolen peck into and lip lock as he moved her head to meet his. Amy conceded, letting the kiss develop, scooting her hip along the leather booth seat so she was closer to his side. Their tender, slightly raw connection only breaking off when the waiter returned to the table and placed an LLB in front of Amy and a Whisky on the rocks in front of Ty, followed by two champagne flutes that bubbled and sparkled in the low neon lighting.

The waiter nodded and headed off, making sure his other tables were cared for. Amy's eyes landing on the tumbler before Ty as his fingers touched the glass,

"I said one drink?" he said into her ear, knowing that look, and countering it "I promise"

Amy took her own beverage, and sipped it, "and the champagne?"

"well that's complimentary "he replied, his lips curling with the whiskey as it hit his throat, "they tend to lay it on a little thick when you pay a premium bottle charge. "

Amy raised her brow, not following,

"when you book a table, you pay for the bottle service, not the table, it's based on the that, the view, the size, you know, VIP or normal, that kind of thing, "he sipped his drink again, looking around the room, taking in the ambiance,

"how much is this table costing you Ty?" Amy asked, seeing his eyes flicker away,

"it's all good Amy, just enjoy ok, order whatever you like, it's covered, they have appetizers too if you're still hungry?"

Amy chewed her lip, knowing Ty and his disregard for expenditure, especially since the Talon money had come into play. "How much?"

"Amy, its ok, I covered it when I booked it, I wanted to have a night out, like we did at Rumors, remember, you, me, music, dancing, I like spoiling you, so…what's the problem,"

Amy touched his hand, loving him for his generosity, but not needing him to be so lavish to entertain her. "you don't need to spoil me, Ty….you have to stop spending so much money on me,"

Ty smiled and kissed her cheek again, he looked a little bashful now, as he pushed his hand into his pocket and gave her a shy {Im about to get in trouble then} grin. "ok, well, I better give this to you now then, before you, what did you say before? Kick my arse? and make me take it back," his grin a little playful, the whiskey making him cheeky as he pushed a dark blue velvet box over to her, depositing it near her hand. The same hand that held his engagement and promise ring.

"Ty!" Amy whispered, touching the box, her blue eyes darting up to him in shocked reverence. "what did you do!"

He gave a rueful smirk and nodded towards the box, wanting her to open it, "I…I couldn't resist, it looked so perfect on you in the store so…."

Amy slowly, with shaking hands opened the small square box, her pink lips opening in stunned shock as her eyes looked back up to him, his face filled with happy expectancy as she let her gaze fallback onto the contents of the box.

"Ty, you…you shouldn't have done that" she whispered her fingers picking up the offering he had given her, the lights around them making it sparkle. "this is too much, I ….I"

Ty chuckled and took the beautiful item from her shaking fingers, he worked the clasp and wrapped it ever so perfectly around her soft gentle wrist.

"it was made for you Amy, "he whispered, his lips kissing her hand, "it looks perfect on you"

Amy swallowed and held up her hand, still blown away by what he had done. Her wrist holding the very same Jean Schlumberger's Bracelet in platinum surrounded with those ever-perfect diamonds. Encompassing those beautiful platinum "X's," the symbol of eternal love.

"you ….you shouldn't have TY!" Amy said, her voice a little shaky, " this is ….it's way too …"

He smiled at her and her stunned look, "I wanted too, "

Amy just sat and looked at the gift, the music, and club alive around her, her mind in total flux as to what to do or day. She slowly shook her head and unclipped the bracelet, Ty watching her is silent curiosity as she placed it back into its beautiful little box. Her eyes looking up to his and looking apologetic.

"I…I can't Ty, I can't accept this…."

Ty's smile, that he had held over the joy of seeing her expression suddenly faltered and cracked, "Amy…I .I but I want you to have it, it's yours, I bought it for you?"

Amy again shook her head, her smile small and a little sad, as she pushed the box back towards him. Knowing she was bound to hurt him, but still unable to accept the gift.

"it's beautiful Ty, but I can't, ….I just can't, you need to take it back"

Ty rolled his lip, his hand moving away from hers as he let his gaze fall on the box, his smile now completely gone. His hand tapping the coaster under his tumbler as he tried to rein in his emotions and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I really, am but I …. don't deserve that I …" she touched his hand, but felt him gently pull away, "please say you understand why I can't accept it"

He didn't respond, Amy now feeling her gut churn at his silence, knowing her refusal had cut at him. His eyes were on the dance crowd now, those green emeralds not able to look at much else but random people moving to the beat. Ty was terrified that if he turned back, captured those baby blues, he would fall apart. His offering refused and rebutted. His gift rejected, and in his mind, that rejection was also aimed at him. Those dark insecurities seeping through his consciousness, making him doubt things, he knew he never should. Not now, not with her, not with his Amy.

"Ty, please, "she said again, wanting to fix it, make it right. "it's just too much ok, you don't need to buy me things like that, I…., "

Ty looked down at the table, his eyes on the candle that flickered in the muted glass jug at the center.

"I know I don't 'need' to. "he whispered, his voice low and hardly audible, "but I wanted too, but what does that matter, hey,"

"Ty, come on, it's not like that at all, "Amy cut back, taking his hand now and making him look at her, "it's too much, Ty,"

"you're worth it," he said quickly, with a twitch of his lip, the hurt showing, "you're worth more than any stupid bracelet to me" he rubbed his jaw and coughed back the feelings as they churned inside of him,

"it's not a stupid bracelet Ty, "Amy said suddenly, trying to make him see sense, see her side, " it's worth $46 thousand dollars!"

He spun around on her, his eyes electric and his hand grabbed his tumbler and tipped it into his mouth, "and I said your worth it!" he cut back, "and I'm not taking it back, so…take it, or leave it as a tip for the waiter, , I don't care ok," he stood up and ran his hands through his hair, not wanting to get upset, but losing the battle, her rejection of his gift to her had wounded him more than just a simple scratch.

"I need some air" he stammered, his eyes reluctant to look at her as he motioned towards the terrace, Amy swallowing and going to get up but seeing he wasn't waiting or asking for her to join him. She sat back down as he pressed his hand to the back of his neck and disappeared through the terrace doorways, the last she saw of him was his hand hitting a potted plant and breaking the leaves as he turned the corner and was lost from sight.

* * *

It was just over half an hour later that Amy left her now vacant VIP table, blue velvet box in hand, she walked across the dancefloor, many a male trying to engage with such a pretty lady as she passed them by. She walked through the other terrace doorway, the ones closest to their table yielding no results when she had attempted to locate Ty a few moments earlier. But this time, at the far end of the Tuscan themed terrace she could see a loan figure leaning on the stone balustrade, his shoulders down as his elbows took his weight, his legs crossed slightly with his stance. Amy chewed her lip, seeing a tumbler in his hand, it was half empty with the ice now protruding above the amber fluid. He was quiet, he was hurt, he was drinking, and he was alone. Not the best combination.

A group of young club goers, in their nighttime finery, stood just off to his side, their long lashes batting in his direction as they chatted quietly about their plans of attack on the lone party boy. Amy stepped closer to the wall, biding her time. Her eyes on the scene that unfolded before her.

One of the starlet wannabes, dressed in the tightest of tight blue rhinestone dressed Amy had ever seen, stepped out of her clan of other starlet wannabes and made her move, moving her six-inch heels over to her currently distracted and stoic prey as he looked out over the lake before him. Now dark with the night, the fountains dance in-between renditions.

Amy watched the play, the seductive move that positioned the long-legged, dark hair beauty next to her man. Ty's attention slowly coming back from the water as she lent in and whispered into his ear. Ty gave an acknowledging smile, not one that was truly genuine but enough to placate. His mouth moving as he conversed with his pretty interloper, Amy noting his closed-off stance and demeanor staying distant and reserved. The temptress tried again, this time, her head tilted close to him as she rested her chin in her hands as her body arched provocatively across the balustrade, those hips tilted ever so delicately in his direction. That cleavage with in eyeshot.

Amy clenched the small blue box in her hands, her eyes not leaving their target as she saw him give another quaint smile and look back over the water, the tumbler again at his lips as the other two girls came in from the other side, tempting fate and trying the boxed in from all sides maneuver. Ty turning again slightly at their approach, his body now stepping back from the balustrade as the three came to stand before him. His conversation light as they tried to entice him with their banter. He wasn't rude, he engaged, as anyone would when three pretty girls came up to say hello, But Amy's heart skipped a beat when the first interloper touched his shoulder, but her smile returning with reassurance when she saw Ty gently and respectfully pull away.

He spoke to them again, his hands moving as he spoke, his wave goodbye friendly and open as he turned and walked away alone. Leaving the three vixens to debrief on where their hunt had gone wrong, their plan to land the starlets son floating away with the cool night's breeze. Amy swallowed and stepped forward, winding her way through the party goers and coming up behind Ty as he took up residence again at the balustrade but further down the terrace. His body tensing when he felt the presence behind him. His chuckle light as his sipped his drink.

"Ladies, I said thanks but no thanks," he said softly, "Let's just leave it at that hey,"

Amy touched his shoulder, his eyes flickering up to her as she felt him gently pull away. His movement freezing when his eyes finally met hers.

"Amy" he whispered, looking a little surprised, "I ….I didn't realize it was…."He suddenly became aware of his location, her proximity and the fact that he had a tumbler of Kentucky Blue in his hands. "Um... sorry….I thought you were…"

"your fan club?" Amy asked softly, her brow raising, as she watched him place the tumbler on the balustrade. "Huey Dewy and Loui? "

Ty chuckled and looked back over at the eager posse of girls as they all fairy waved in his direction. "that's a bit harsh, "

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled in next to him, so her body blocked him from their sights. "so. You going to drink out here on your own or are we going to talk this through"

Ty's smile faded again, "there's nothing to talk through Amy, "he whispered back, those eyes yet again out on the water, "I bought you a gift and you refused it, end of story, "

Amy pushed the air out of her lungs through her teeth, "you know it wasn't like that, "

Ty didn't answer, he moved his shoulder in retrospect to her challenge, not agreeing but refusing to argue anymore.

"Can we at least talk about it? Go back to our table and let me explain why I said I couldn't keep it?" she touched his arm. Feeling the tension residing there, he was closed off, and hiding behind those walls he built so well.

He pushed his tumbler to his lips and finished his drink, Amy watching him in concern "how many of those have you had? or is that also something we can't talk about?"

Ty shut his eyes his head lowering, "not enough, apparently" he said under his breath, Amy catching his retort and narrowing her eyes slightly at his glibness.

"so...that's your plan then? Instead of talking to me and working this out like an adult, you're going to spit the dummy and stand here, get plastered and flirt with the floozies?"

Ty turned and looked at the girl he loved, "I'm not plastered and I wasn't flirting, I declined their offer if you must know,.." he thumped the glass down on the balustrade and stepped away from it, his eyes a vibrant green "and Im not spitting the dummy as you so eloquently put it, I told them I'm in love with the only girl, I thought truly understood and got me" he looked back at the water again, as his hand ran through his hair, "well that's what I thought anyways"

Amy pursed her lips, "that's not fair, and you know it"

Ty shut his eyes, the hurt still ringing in his chest, the whiskey clouding his reasoning. "No, it's not, nothing is fare, all I wanted was to give you something special to remember this night, our night. Something that you could look back on in the years to come and recall our trip to Vegas. " he turned to look at her, his eyes now locked to hers, "but you wouldn't let me, you wouldn't let me have that"

Amy could hear the hurt in his voice but his refusal to let her at least explain her refusal was cutting into her sympathy.

"Can we just go ?" she pushed, "I want to talk this through with you, but I'd prefer not to do it here, with an audience" her eyes glancing back at the girls who were now all watching their tense exchange like sharks circling when there was blood in the water.

Ty looked around, seeing the party club crowd dancing inside, the music loud and thumping now.

"Well, I'd like to dance" he suddenly said, " but we don't always get what we want do we" his fingers clicking at the barkeep who quickly came over to him, Ty leaning into his ear and then raising two fingers, the young man nodding and heading back to the bar.

"Ty! really!" Amy reacted, the annoyance on her face now, "you said one! and now your …what on your third? forth?"

Ty gave her a gentle glare as he held his ground, the waiter returning with two tall glasses of what looked to be water and ice, Ty smiling at him in appreciation and taking them both, handing one to a now reluctant Amy who had to eat her words,

Ty took a mouthful of his water, and then looked her in the eyes. "you want to taste it, make sue it's not something stronger?"

His challenge making Amy's eyes darken slightly, "you want to be a jerk, Ty Borden, you go for gold ok, But me, I'm out of here, " she turned away, her hand putting the water on the balustrade as he looked at her in shocked surprise, "have a great night, enjoy your party favors " she looked over at the three girls who were all standing in silence as Amy stepped away, "he's all yours girls, do your worst, he seems to be on self-destruct tonight"

And with that Amy turned that cute little black cocktail dress around and walked away. Ty in stunned silence, his heart thumping in his chest as she flickered through the crowd and headed for the Hyde's front doors. Ty looked towards the girls who instantly started to converge on his location, his hand raining and stopping them in their tracks, refusing them without saying a word. The lake dark before him as he turned back the way Amy had departed his eyes filled with turmoil and regret, his words out of turn and not called for.

He took a step forward, his mouth taking another remorseful gulp of water before he placed it on the balustrade, his hand running through his hair, "Fuck " he growled, angry now at himself for acting like a child, his eyes searching the crowd of gyrating bodies hoping maybe just maybe she had come back. But those green eyes never found their target. All they saw were strangers, bodies, and smiles that meant nothing to him. Ty inhaled and shut his eyes, not knowing what to do. Should he run after her? Should he leave it for a while, cool down and sober up then try to make this right? Should he,? He just didn't know, it was all a mess now, his perfect night, was a kaleidoscope of disaster.

"you should go after her" a soft voice said from behind him, Ty spun around to see a pretty blonde in a pale pink dress smile at him warmly, " honestly, dude, you want to fix it, go and show her your word is real, girls don't walk away for no reason you know, they actually do it to see if you'll follow?"

Ty looked back at the dance floor, and the doors beyond, his feet stepping forward hesitantly,

"GO! Trust me, she loves you man, but if you don't go after her now, beg for her forgiveness and apologize on bended knee for being such a dick, …. you're going to be spending tonight on the terrace…alone. Trust me"

"you are talking from experience ?" Ty asked, seeing the small blonde flick her shoulder-length hair and grin at him as she sipped her champagne.

"Maybe, " she replied, "all I know is that girl, the one you just dissed, she loves you dude, and you acted like as ass! you sir, don't deserve a girl like that, not if you're going to treat her like a piece of crap. so, I suggest you suck in that famous ego of yours, and, get your arse out that door after her, fix it and don't let her feel like that for a moment more"

Ty took another swig of his water and handed the glass to his confidant. "you know what, your right, I am an ass, "he said simply as he walked over to the young lady and leaned in suddenly and kissed her cheek, "thanks " and with that he took off, the pretty blonde smiling at him and sipping from his now abandoned glass. Ty's body lost in the bevy of dancing partygoers as he headed for the doors.

* * *

He caught up with Amy as she entered the elevator near the main hotel entrance, his hand slamming on the door rail, stopping it from closing, he was out of breath, as he had run all the way from the Hyde to the lobby area, his cheeks now flushed, his shirt slightly untucked under his jacket.

"what are you doing " Amy breathed, jumping slightly as he banged into the elevators doorway with a thud. "for the love of…what is wrong with you!"

Ty took a deep breath and stepped into the otherwise empty space, his hands finding Amy's shoulders as the doors slid closed behind her, His heart was thumping as was his head, the whiskey now taking its revenge on him for going from the warmth of the club to a mad dash through the cold night air at high speed.

"I'm an ass, and I'm sorry, "he said suddenly, "I shouldn't have walked away like that, neither should I have said those things to you. I'm an idiot and according to a rather outspoken young lady in the club, Im don't deserve a girl like you at all"

Amy's lip twisted, "no. you don't" she whispered back at him. Her smile small, her eyes still a little wary.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I I... I overreacted, I wanted you to have the bracelet, and when you said no… I ….I just kinda lost it. If you don't want it, that's fine, I'll take it back, I should never have made you feel so uncomfortable…" he suddenly looked around the elevator, his eyes darting to Amy's hands and her jacket, "you ...do...still have it right? um ... you didn't leave it for the waiter like I..." he was rambling now, the whiskey making him loose-lipped,

Amy moved her hand from her jacket pocket the blue box in her fingers, Tys face filling with relief as he rubbed his hand across his features and looked her once again in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Amy, please, what... what do I need to...do to ...get you too...forgive me"?

Amy watched the remorseful young man who stood before her, his whiskey tainted heart on his sleeve and he showed his vulnerable side. The walls were down now, and he wasn't hiding from her anymore, this was him in the flesh, real and true.

"I need you to understand that It's not that I didn't want it, Ty, it's beautiful, I love it, it's the fact that I asked you in the store not to buy it when I tried it on, and you went and did it anyway. I can't accept it because I don't want you spending that much money on me…..it's just too much Ty, I ….." she lowered her eyes, "It makes me feel like you think I need expensive gifts and things as part of being with you when I …I do n't, I love you for you TY, not your money, it doesn't matter to me"

Ty touched Amy's cheek, the elevator slowly climbing the floors to their room, Ty's hand hitting the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to shudder to a stop mid floor.

"Ty!" Amy gasped, looking around at the confined space that held them " what are your doing!"

"I want you to know that I love you, Amy Fleming, I love you with all my heart and soul, I don't buy you things to make you feel uncomfortable, neither do I think you are a gold digger who's only interested in me for my wealth and status. " he took a breath, steadying himself "I buy you things because I love seeing that sparkle in your eyes when you unwrap them, that sheer joy is like an aphrodisiac to me… I can't get enough of it."

He moved closer to her, his eyes open and holding her gaze, "What we have is something special, that bracelet, was to signify that, something just for you that no one could take away.

Giving you things, helps me show how I feel about you, they are a way to express my love, make it real. Touchable, tangible. "

Ty wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or the beer, or the wine but his emotions and feelings were bubbling up inside of him now, busting to get out, wanting to be given a voice, a life of their own. He shut his eyes and tried to settle the tidal wave inside. But it simply refused to be tamed.

"I`d risk my life just to be with you, Nothing and no one can keep us apart. No matter how hard they try, every night I'm alone I reach for you, even though you're not there, I think I can feel you next to me. I sometimes think it's wrong, you know, to want someone this bad. But I love you, Amy, I really do, my heart has been shattered and torn so many times I've lost count, and I never thought I could find someone as special as you are. You are the best part of me Amy, and I will take the bracelet back if that's what you want, but I ….I just need you to know that I …. I don't care the cost, you are priceless….everything I do for you is because I want to… because I love you"

Amy's' eyes welled, Ty's hands now on her arms, his hands trembling as he tried to express how he felt, "I'm fucking this up I know and maybe it's the whiskey talking but, I just need to know we are good, you and me…. Here now, we are all ok?"

Amy touched his cheek her hand warm to the touch as she felt the tremble hold him.

"we are good, I promise you Ty, and no matter the argument or the disagreement, or how much of an ass you claim to be, we are and always will be more than good Ty, we are... perfect"

And with those words curling his worried smile she pressed her lips to his, Ty's fingers hitting the emergency button on the lift, causing it to shudder and start on its way again. His arms wrapping around her as she kissed him with all of her heart.

* * *

to be continued


	113. The Prodigal Son Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

The soft lull of mornings gentle embrace slowly caressed Amy out of her comfortable slumber. She smiled to herself, the soft sheets and comforters giving her the feeling of contentment and security. After a few fuzzy and out of focus flickers those blue eyes opened up and took in the world. Her hands pushed her hair from her face, its stray tendrils tickling her features making her nose react with a cheeky twitch. She stretched and let out a small yawn as her fingers crawled across the sheets, searching for her personal heat pack that always seemed to make her feel even cozier when she was snuggled up to its side. But today, in the early morning light, the sheets where bare, her hand moved a little more, continuing to hunt down its wanted target, Amy's head lifted slightly, the bed beside her cold and empty.

She blinked again, her hands rubbing the sleep from her pretty eyes as she looked around the room. Her relieved smile capturing its target as she focused in on a somewhat distracted Ty at the other end of the room, near the windows, his hands quietly putting his clothes into his bags.

She noted his formal attire, the dress pants, the pressed shirt and tie, his hair brushed perfectly, yet around his quiet face as he slowly and quietly zipped up his bag and moved over to the small desk and pushed some paperwork into his leather satchel.

Amy levered herself up in the bed, curling her arms around her bent knees as she watched him, he wasn't being secretive, just quiet, most likely not wanting to disturb her from her slumber.

"you're going, back aren't you?" she asked, her tone quiet, as he continued to pack his belongings and collect his things. Those green eyes looking up at her as he threw her a gentle smile.

"I have to fix this Amy, "he replied, "I can't keep running away all the time, hoping things will sort themselves out"

There was a calmness about him in the morning light, Amy studying that well-dressed form as he pushed his bag over to the large master suite doorway, his eyes scanning the room, checking if he had left anything of importance behind.

"well, "Amy said, her tone gentle but determined, "I'm coming with you then"

Ty stood up straight, his hands holding his jacket, his smile appreciative and filled with love, "no…no…. you don't need to do that, " he came over to the bed and sat down next to her, his hand touching hers as she pulled forward to be close to him. "the suite is paid up till Saturday, and Mom and Roman are here so….please, I …I want you to stay, enjoy Vegas and I'll …"

Amy squeezed his hand, "I'm….Coming …with ….you" she said slowly, making sure he heard every word. Her blue eyes holding his as he smiled and conceded, his head nodding in agreement.

"what made you change your mind?" she asked, seeing the quiet reservedness in his eyes. "you seemed rather adamant last night that Lucky and all its problems were the last things on your mind"

He nodded, and rubbed his face, taking a breath as his thumb rubbed across her palm. "Last night, well, that wasn't my finest hour," his eyes touched hers seeing her agreeance, it was gentle, but it was there.

" but... and after spending half the night, sitting in that chair over there, re-running it all in my head, trying to pull in into some semblance of clarity, I …I …I realized that I can't …. no... I won't keep doing this, it's not fair to you, or Lucky …or myself… for that matter"

He gave her a small smile, Amy seeing in his eyes that something had shifted in him during the night. She hadn't been aware that he had not stayed beside her after she had given into sleep. His night spent in quiet self-contemplation, isolated by choice, his eyes lost to the dark skyline as he tried to sort out the mess that was now once again his life. A mess he had created, be it for the right or wrong reasons.

"Amy, "he whispered, his hand now holding her's as she moved a little closer to him, her legs now hanging over the bed next to him. "I feel like shit for how I acted last night, I…I can't explain it, I just ….it was like I could see myself doing it, pushing that button, but …I didn't know why I just wanted to…."

"self-destruct?" Amy put in, her hand on his shoulder now, seeing him nod. "you've been on this collision course with yourself for a few days now Ty, it's like you're in overdrive, and I …I can't seem to get you to slow down long enough to find out why?"

He looked back at his hands, he wasn't about the disagree with her, she was right, he felt disconnected, lost even, like no matter how hard he tried to hold on, he was somehow losing traction and drifting further and further away. He had hidden it, for the most part, for a while, hoping the feelings would eventually subside. Hoping it was temporary, but it had only grown, the intensity increasing with each passing day, week, he desperately tried to cloak it behind smiles and fake acceptance, Using such things as adventures in Vegas, gifts, outings. hotels, distractions to make it somehow feel better, anything to make it fade from view and leave him be.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, really I am, and your probably sick to death of hearing me say that, but …. I mean it this time, I do…." he stood up and moved away, his body language showing her that he was apprehensive but somehow more lucid then he had been in quite a while.

"so…what's different this time? " she asked, pushing the line, seeing he was open to talking now, and maybe it was time to really see where all this turmoil and hidden upheaval was coming from.

"well, I made a few decisions last night, sitting there in the dark, things I think, have been a long time coming, things I need to change, about me, about who I am, about what I want. and who I want to become"

Amy nodded, "and these decisions? Do they affect us? "

He smiled and came back to her, retaking the seat on the bed by her side, "yeah, most probably, um...I suppose they will, for the better I hope."

"so? "Amy said gently, wanting to hear where his mind was sitting now, it was obvious he had done a lot of soul-searching over the last few hours of the early morn, the night's events at the club and alike pulling his focus onto himself and his behavior.

"Well, I… I've decided, firstly, I'm not going to drink anymore, "he said gently to her, "I….I don't much like the guy I become when I do….so….that's it for me from now on. With Whiskey I mean, "

Amy smiled, knowing how hard this was for him, facing his faults," I'll be honest Ty, I'm not fond of that version of you either, he's kinda mean …and a little self-serving" She saw his eyes drop in shame, so she bumped his shoulder playfully and gave him a gentle grin. "and a bit lippy too"

Ty rolled his lip, a small smile playing there at her candor, "ok, yeah I'll wear that, you're right, when I drink, I'm an…."

"ass?" she played, trying to soften the obvious pressure he was feeling over his actions. Amy didn't see the need to drive home his failings, she could see in his eyes that he had already chastised himself and found himself guilty as charged.

He chuckled a sad and small reply, "Ok, Ok, yes, very much so…" he looked into her eyes, "and I'm really sorry for that ok, so…..no more,…I'm done…I don't want to be that guy" he swallowed and looked at her earnestly "That version of myself scares me, I don't want to be that guy anymore Amy"

Amy gently hugged him, "and the money? the spending? "

Tys eyes softened again, Amy hitting, the nail on the head, His lip rolling as he nodded.

"you understand now, how I feel about the bracelet?" she asked, "why I couldn't accept it? right"

"I do... and I'll take it back, "he whispered, his hand running through his hair, "I….I just wanted to ….." he pushed air out through his teeth as he tried to put it into words, "ever since Kyia called me…and ….told me about the money, I…..I just wanted to…"

He shook his head, trying to make his mouth work with what was in his head. It was so hard to put into words how he felt, but he had to try, to make her understand.

"You're talking about Tallon's money?" Amy said gently, trying to coax him out.

Ty nodded, "I wanted to make it count, you know, I wanted it to be used for something good, make it worth something, "he looked away, "he hurt so many people Amy, he caused so much pain, I suppose I thought, I could make up for that, fix what he did, make it good again…. Use it for something beneficial, something that made up for ….for what he…what he did"

Amy took a moment before responding, understanding now why he had been so eager to share his wealth with her and others. The gifts, the clothes, the hotels, the shows, all of it, was his way of removing the taint from money he saw as corrupt and dirty.

"Ty, you can't take on what Tallon did, all of that was on him, not you….you have nothing to make up for? You aren't responsible for what he did, to anyone!"

Ty sighed and looked at the floor, "he was my brother Amy, he hurt all those people to get to me… Dad died trying to keep him away from me….and you….he….he hurt you. He sent Bray…"

He stopped, not wanting to go there, Amy seeing the guilt in his eyes, her own stomach jumping a little at the mention of that name...

"hey…No…stop ok, "she said quickly, her hands taking his as his words shone some clarity into how he felt really on the inside. "Bray ….and what happened to Will, Skyler….that wasn't your fault… "

"if it wasn't for me…and your relationship with me…...all of that, what happened to you, and them, wouldn't have happened, " Ty said clearly "you got hurt because my brother wanted to hurt me. And to do that, he sent a madman after you, and Skyler, he...he may never walk again Amy, he...he almost died and Will..."Ty took a breath, his voice shaking now, "how can that not be my fault?"

And there it was, the guilt that was slowly eating at Ty like a cancer suddenly burst free and had a name and a voice. He had buried it, pushed it away, said what he needed to say, smiled, played the game. played the 'Im ok' card to perfection. Focused on Amy and her recovery. Attended the therapy, did what he was supposed to do, all the while fighting a silent battle within himself hiding the underlying guilt that grew and infected him from within. And the money, Kyia had passed on to him had simply amplified that heinous belief of fault. Sending him into a spiral that he now struggled to disguise. With a need to take ownership and responsibility for his brothers evil doing's it was now written all over that guilt-ridden face.

Amy chewed her lip, how had she missed this, Ty had played this pain so close to his chest that she had not noticed it holding his hostage until it manifested in a way that he couldn't control. Kyia had in a way done him a favor, she had forced his failing to show themselves. The money causing him to deal with his demons over his brother rather than hide them away.

"Ok, ok ... "Amy said, knowing she wasn't going to be able to pull this guilt out of him unless he changed his way of thinking. "I don't see it like that, and I need you to know I never blamed you, but I want to help, so…. Let's come up with a way to make this money, Tallon's money, mean something more, something that will find you some peace"

"that's what I was trying to do Amy, that's why I got you the…" he explained.

"yes…... but I'm thinking bigger, and not just for me, we talked about maybe donating some of it remember, when you first told me about it, to a bear sanctuary or something like that?"

He smiled and nodded, "yes, we did, and I already sent a substantial donation cheque to Discovery Wildlife Park, Bear Valley Rescue, and the Grizzly Bear Interpretive Centre." He tapped her hands and looked at his watch, the time ticking on by. He was running late now, his plans to leave still very much in play "but it's a lot of money Amy, and even if I spread it around every rescue in the region, I'd still be pushed to move all of it"

Amy sat back on the bed, "we will think of something ok, together, we can make it stand for more than what Tallon was. " she rolled over the bed and pressed her toes into the soft carpet, knowing if she was going with TY, she needed to dress and pack.

"I'd like that, "he whispered, "make up for it…make it right, you and me, doing it together"

She nodded, still seeing that sadness in his eyes. Her hands grabbing her shower bag and some clean clothes. "and Lucky? You said you made some decisions last night? Is Lucky one of those too?"

Ty smiled and pulled on his jacket, Amy watching him as he stepped over to the mirror and adjusted his collar and tie, he looked sharp, the black business suit making him look older and more refined.

"yes, Lucky was also one of those decisions, hence why I'm flying back to Calgary today. "

Amy looked up, she simply stood in the bathroom doorway, waiting for him to continue.

"isn't the meeting tomorrow?"

"I bumped it forward, "he replied softly "Lisa is meeting me at the airstrip when I land, "

"so, Lisa is going with you?"

"Yeah, I kinda called her late last night and well, she had an idea on how to fix this, it's a little risky, but …. I don't really have many options left anymore. "he turned from the mirror and looked at his pretty fiancé. "I trust Lisa, and at the moment, that's enough for me"

Amy nodded and looked back into the bathroom "give me ten ok, and I'll be ready "

"Amy, you sure? You don't need to come with me, "he walked over to her, looking like he was ruining her time away, "you've got the rodeo championships tonight and "O" tomorrow? "

Amy came forward and kissed his lips, her eyes a vibrant blue "I've been to the rodeo before and we can see "O" next time we come to Vegas, just you and me, in the normal seats? No VIP, how does that sound"

He grinned, and touched her cheek, "no VIP, " he agreed, as he walked away, his eyes sparkling at her as he turned back. "oh, and that was my Moms doing, by the way, not mine, she wanted the VIP box"

Amy grinned and headed to the shower, Ty's lip curling as he heard her soft pretty voice singing to its self.

His mind on the day ahead, those green eyes holding firm as he looked back at the mirror. A resolve taking over as he took a moment to regroup. His stomach was still in knots, but he just knew now, he had to make this work, he had to be more than the stupid rich kid who always seemed to screw up.

"you got this Borden, " he whispered, those green eyes fired but still a little unsure "you got this"

* * *

The jet flight out of Vegas took the usual 2 hours and some change, the Borden jet touching down at a side strip at YYC. Lisa, as preordained, was standing near the side hanger as the jet rolled into its holding line, the ground crew chocking its wheels, and opening the cargo hold. Ty followed the Pilot down the steps from the doorway. Amy close behind him as he stopped and took her hand to help her over the final step. Lisa smiled warm and welcoming hello as they noticed her and came over to her location.

Ty had fare welled his mother before he left Vegas, explaining to her his need to return to Calgary and set right the mess that currently was Lucky Holdings. She wasn't happy about his sudden departure, her concern more for her son that the company that had been her own husband's downfall showing through. But she understood. Kissing her son goodbye, her arm around Romans waist as they two now close males shook hands and wished each other a safe ride home.

Ty once again gave Amy to option to remain with Lily and Roman, attend the shows they had booked and flying back on the Friday as was originally planned. But as before, she stood by his side, politely refusing the offer and preferring her decision to return home with the man she loved. She wanted to be there for him. And quietly, Ty was glad she had refused.

He had also explained to her the play Lisa had set into action to take on the board, and as he had eluded too, it was a rather risky move. But sometimes, risky was all you had left to deal. And that was where Ty found himself now. Bastion and Ty had played a risky game the last time they challenged the board, and the cards had luckily swung their way. Maybe, just maybe, Amy hoped, the gods would once again be on their side. Giving Ty the win he so desperately graved.

They parted company at the airport, Ty hugging his grounding force, his reason for living close to him, as Lisa spoke to the baggage attendant, Amy's lips touching his as she looked up into those eyes that she knew so well.

"I love you, "she whispered, "never forget that ok."

He kissed her back, needing to feel her close, Amy picking up the nervousness that radiated through him.

"you've got this, "she said into his ear, "show them who you really are"

He smiled and kissed Amy again, drawing strength from her as he touched her cheek and took a breath. "wish us luck"

"you don't need it" she smiled, her hand slapping his shoulder as he opened Lisa's cars door and waited for Amy to slide behind the wheel. Amy agreeing to take Lisa's car back to Heartland with their bags and Ty and Lisa, went on to Calgary in the limo." call me when you're done ok?"

"I'll do one better, "he said, softly "I'll come find you?"

Amy smiled at him as she looked up from behind the wheel, "I really do love you, you know"

"that goes double for me" he grinned, his hand tapping the roof of the car as he watched the sedan pull away.

Ty shut his eyes, his dark suit cutting a clean image against the cold tarmac. His long coat moving around his leg as the winter wind caught its hem.

"TY!" Lisa called, bracing herself against the chill, the limo's door open, the driver waiting to go. "you ready? "she tapped her watch.

He turned, the cold air catching his hair, as he took a breath, bounced on his heels a few times and then stepped into the waiting warmth. Following Lisa as the door closed behind him. That black limousine sliding away through the snow.

* * *

"welcome, please take your seat ladies and gentlemen, I promise you, this will be short a sweet,"

The room was your typical hired corporate space, containing a large multi-faceted boardroom table and high back leather chairs. With a projector on the roof pointing to white screen on the lead wall. The Lucky Holdings Emblem plastered across its divide. It was mid-morning and a lot of the now entering crowd seemed annoyed and disjointed. Ty's sudden reschedule to a meeting that they all wanted a say at, making them attend in annoyance over the short notice.

They all took their seats, the Main Chair flipping through some paperwork before him. The other board members either talking amongst themselves or sippy warm coffees that they eagerly took from the beverages counter.

"this better be good Corbin, I had to cancel a family engagement for this,"

"trust me, Paul, you're not the only one who's been put out by this sudden change, but with his seat comes power, and Until otherwise ordained, we are stuck with the rules, "he lifted his old face up to look at the senior across from him. "I blame you and your bleeding-heart companions, you could have stopped this you know if you had voted with the rest of us and not grown a last-minute conscience."

"do I need to remind you that votes are confidential?" Paul cut back sullenly, "how I voted or didn't vote is none of your goddam business"

The chatter between the board of around ten lifted slightly as they all bought in with their opinions and appraisals, Ty's name bandied around like a wet dishrag, with some support shown in quiet moments, but the overall consensus being rather bleak.

The voices only died down when the large wooden doors opened and a rather sharp looking Ty Borden, with Lisa at his side came into the fray. The rooms ruffled trumpets dropping as he pulled off his coat and handed it to the room assistant near the door.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, "Ty said sternly as he headed for the head of the table, nodding in acknowledgment to the chair holder who was to sit at his right.

"Tyler, "Barron Smith said, taking the youngers offer of a handshake, his eyes landing on Lisa and giving her a small slightly confused smile. "this is a closed meeting, Mrs. Stillman will need to wait for you in the lobby. "

"Mrs. Stillman is my appointed lead adviser, and as such, I can offer her an advisory seat at ANY meeting I am called to attend. "Ty's tone was calm but powerful as he quoted the regulations.

"this is ludicrous, we already accepted your date change to this morning, which I might add was pushing the business etiquette lines. And Now, you expect us to sit here and let you, a juvenile, preach the rules to us! and change them at your leisure and whim!"

"No Barron," Ty said sternly, the board all quiet now as Ty held his gaze on the seat holder of the master chair. "I expect you to respect my decision in line with the board regulations and bye lines as owner and CEO of this company. " he held his stance, Lisa smiling with pride at his strength as it showed through, the nervous twitch in his lip going unnoticed by the other board members who watched on in silence at the challenge "and I haven't changed or adjusted any of the meeting protocols or prerequisites. But I'm happy for any of you to check the documentation on advisory seats and board participation if you feel I have misinterpreted them. "

He glanced around the room, his hands on the table as he stood over his chair, not sitting down until the matter was resolved.

"he's actually right " a voice came from one of the female members towards the far end of the table. "the clause he is referring to is an actually acceptable practice."

Barron glared at the older set lady who gave Ty a small and insecure smile.

"thank you, Josephine, "Ty smiled, looking back towards Lisa and moving, his hands pulling out her chair so she could sit down.

Ty claimed his place, the board all staying quiet. His smile back to Barron as the older gent opened his file. "ok. well now that we've have all flexed our proverbial wings, and are playing in the big boy's sandbox, let's get down to business. ….."

He looked around the room, all the faces stern and rather wary. "as per the original meeting docket for tomorrow, let's start at number one on the agenda. Bastion Knight and his subsequent resignation from the contractual arrangement as CEO 2IC, due to this change the currently standing positional contract between Tyler Borden, Bastion Knight, and Lucky Holdings is deemed Null and Void. With all expectations and tenures …."

"I'm actually going to stop you right there Barron" Ty cut in, he was sitting back in his chair now, Lisa throwing him a {go get them} kind of smile,

"Tyler, this is a set agenda set meeting, we have things we need to table as per the items list, I sent you a copy of the topics for discussion, you can't just interject whenever you feel like it. free discussion is reserved for the end of the…"Barron snapped coldly at his young CEO.

Ty rolled his lip and gave a small smile, Barron assuming he had regained control over the unruly youth, "in regard to the voiding of this contractual agreement, we now as the board need to vote on a renegotiated contractual arrangement for Tyler Borden in his submitted request to hold the CEO tenure and seat to,,,,,,"

There was a loud bang on the board room doors causing the group to jump and look over towards that area in annoyed agitation. Barron once again puffing his cheeks for being interrupted.

The door opened, the attendant smiling in welcome as Ty slowly and purposely sat forward in his seat, all of those Board members faces freezing and looking confused when Bastion Knight himself came through the doors.

"what is going on here!" Barron growled, his eyes on Ty as he gently rubbed his jaw, those green eyes flickering over to Lisa who also looked a little smug.

"As I was trying to inform you, Barron, this vote is what is null and void, Bastion Knight did not resign, he holds the title of CEO 2IC as originally stated in the position contract. "

Bastion came over to the table and offered his hand to Ty who accepted it openly and with a smile. Bastion then moving onto Lisa who did the same before he took the empty seat next to her.

"Is this true? Bastion? Are you still in the employ of Lucky Holdings, "Barron demanded, feeling a little sideswiped himself now? Their secret plans to overthrow Ty by a vote of contract breach and incompetence now falling by the wayside.

"I will be honest Barron, I did tender my resignation, but Ty, didn't accept it or table it to the board, so yes, I still legally hold the title in accordance to the currently still in-place contract voted on by you in the majority. "

The board member all whispered to each other while Bastion flicked his eyes to Ty, who nodded and tapped the table with his hands, gaining their attention again.

"As per our agreeance and contract, I called this meeting today, before all of you, to table this documentation. "Ty placed a folder on the table as the board all watched him. "effective immediately, I am stepping down as acting CEO of Lucky holdings and offering Bastion Knight and my nominated predecessor. "

Face's gawked and gaped, Barron taking on a slight sneer, "You can't do that Tyler, the contract is only up for position change under your nomination at the six-month mark. You, my boy, are a few months short. "

Ty looked at Bastion, his eyes showing a little nervousness now, the rest of the dangerous play now relying on Bastion as his loyalty to his once so-called colleague and friend.

"that's not exactly true Barron, "Bastion cut in, "the contract does state that Ty cannot renege the position or nominate a successor before a six-month tenure, your very correct, but it also states that if the sales revenue and quarterly new business budget exceeds the proposed returns stated in this prospectus agreement and contract, this time period can be overturned. "

"this is ridiculous!" Barron snapped, "those figures are nowhere near the proposed returns or revenue. This young man, LOST the Chillingworth deal, he cost us money!"

Bastion stood up and nodded, "Your right again, Ty walked away from the Chillingworth deal, and I have to say, at the time, I didn't agree with him, but now, after re-examining the proposal and the condition attached to it, I have to say, he made the right call. That deal was flawed and would have been detrimental to Lucky in the long run. He made the right call, "

"that proposal was yours?" Barron snapped,

"yes, it was, Ty and I worked on it together and the original deal, Tys deal should have stayed in play. I made a mistake in altering it and compromising not only Lucky, and Ty but myself and my business ethics. Ty's actions were more than warranted. he may have cost us the deal, but he saved the company a lot of ongoing financial restraint and restriction."

The room filled with murmurs again, Mr. Corbin now talking a voice, "so if this deal wasn't done, where are you claiming the revenue is coming from. Without a contract in Europe your still well under budget to negate the six-month clause. "

"well, Chillingworth may have fallen through but….Ty did manage to secure Dimond Spur in Texas, as well as a rough stock exclusive contract with a Canadian provider,"

Bastion pushed the documentation over to Paul Corbin, smiling softly,

"I still don't think that's going to do it Bastion, the European deal was the diamond in the crown. " Paul said back, "I'm sorry, but you're still short on the projected figure."

Bastion smiled, his hands now undoing his briefcase and pulling some more paperwork out to display across the table "We may have lost Chillingworth, but this here is the original deal offered to Chillingworth by Ty, now bested by a 20% markup and signed by Winchester Stables, Wayne Winchester, owner operator." Bastion got up and walked over to the laptop on the stand near the wall, pushing a thumb drive into the USB slot and then tapping the keyboard, the white screen lighting up with images of the English countryside, high-quality warmblood jumpers, and thoroughbreds. The name Winchester across the top of the opening credits " This contract, right here bumps the projected revenue over the budget line, and voids the 6 months position term condition"

Bastion looked at Ty, both of them sharing a, partners in crime kind of gaze, there was still tension there, but they were hunting a common goal, and for the time being, they were on the same side.

The documents and projection charts were passed around the board members, all of them looking at the paperwork and taking in the statistical data.

"this contract with Winchester, its set-in stone?" Corbin asked, Barron still not looking impressed.

"yes, I spoke with Wayne yesterday. " Bastion replied, "he has signed exclusively to Lucky and..."

"this says that this contract is to be managed solely by you as ...as a freelance broker?" Corbin questioned,

"that's correct," Ty cut in, "Bastion will lead this deal and manage it as part of an agreed management contract between Lucky and Knight Management. this will be part of his portfolio ."

Paul looked at Barron, the rest of the board now following suit, "this is a lucrative deal Barron, the first-year projected returns are, to say the least impressive, they are right, the six month tenure is void with these margins on profit gain, Ty has every right and authority to step down from his position and reappoint a successor if he deems it necessary."

Barron huffed, his face a ruddy red, "Well I'm not voting for this"

"you don't have to or need to Barron, "Ty said softly, "this is not vote appointed, I have the right to table this as the CEO. No vote required."

Barron glared at the young CEO, furious with his sideline play. " I don't agree to this, you're playing a dangerous game boy, you have no idea how to run this company, or what it stands for. You are a disgrace! we have had to deal with your games and rebellion, inexperience and lack of respect since your father decided he wanted you to play at being a businessman!...now...you expect us to just roll over and let you take all this from us!"

Ty took a breath, Lisa watching him intently, hoping that cool persona held its face. The words stinging Ty as they were fired his way. He looked at Barron, held his stare, then pulled a pen from his inside pocket clicking it open and reaching forward to sign the change in position papers.

Bastion watching on as Ty's hand pressed to the page, "it's done, Bastion is now the CEO of Lucky holdings, effective immediately"

Ty shook Bastions hand, that flicker of worry holding in his gaze now, he was vulnerable, risking everything on a promise that was given to him many months before and in happier times.

"Ok, Ladies and Gents, " Bastion said loudly, his smile wide as he returned to the table, "as my first ruling as CEO of Lucky holdings, I am tabling a nomination to open the seat of Managing Director. Separating it from the Role of CEO and activating it as an individual vote and seat on the board, as per the original structural guidelines set up by Brad Borden himself, company founder. "

The room erupted again, to gasps and growls of disapproval all eyes on Bastion as he continued on.

"and to this seat," he said loudly, making sure they all heard him" I Bastion Knight nominate Owner of Lucky Holdings, Tyler Borden, as permanent holder and executor of the Managing Director position . "he pushed a contact over to Ty who took it and waited for the ruckus to calm slightly before he spoke.

"I Tyler Borden, accept this nomination to Managing Director and hereby take the seat and vote on the board in conjunction with my previous inherited seat and vote as owner/ Operator" He looked at Barron who shot daggers at the young Borden, in his eyes now filled with rage. Ty's pen once again scratching across the page. Sealing the deal to a tirade of raised and shocked mumblings.

"I will not sit here and watch this mockery! "Barron yelled, his chair suddenly flying backward as he took to his feet, "If you do this!, Im gone!, you hear me! I'll resign my seat as chair!" He puffed out his chest, thinking he had them where he wanted them.

Ty swallowed and looked up at the enraged older man, his persona calm and victorious, "It's done Barron, and the door is right over there"

* * *

The boardroom started to clear of its inhabitants., the members now all wandering out the doors after getting their coats and bags, their faces still a little stunned and shocked at what had transpired... Ty sat in his chair, Lisa near him as the room cleared. Hushed voices the only roll on from a meeting that had turned the tables on Lucky and its stakeholders.

Bastion lent against the wall. His smile, a little dry as he waited for the doors to close one more time. His expression moving slightly as he pushed himself off the wall and came over to the young man, who he had worked so closely with.

Tys eyes moved to his former colleague, his hands pushing himself to his feet as they came toe to toe.

"thank you," Ty said, he was stoic, but his words held meaning, "really, thank you for coming back and helping me with this"

"one-time deal kid, "Bastion smiled, shaking his hand again, " it's yours now, all of it as we agreed, you hold the power to outvote them now, "

Ty nodded, knowing that he couldn't have pulled this off without Bastion and Lisa's assistance.

"well, there's really only one thing left to do to make this official," Bastion smiled, his hand slipping into his pocket, a yellow envelope between his fingers. He passed it to Ty, who tentatively took it and gave a small smile.

"effective immediately, "Bastion grinned, "it has been an honor kid, I'm going to miss this, you and me. it was a wild ride "

Ty smiled a sad smile, "I'll keep to my word Bastion, the Winchester deal, it's yours to manage through your company for as long as you see fit. 40% percent of the gross profit "

"Thanks, Kid, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, "Bastion smiled back, He pulled on his coat and walked to the door. "I was wrong, you know Ty, your morals and that heart of yours, that's what makes you who you are, don't be like me, or them, don't let it corrupt you into working that way, stay true to your guns, your integrity, your dad….I think he would be very proud"

And with that, he saluted the young MD and left the room, his plane to Europe not far from departure.

Lisa exhaled as Ty stood still, his eyes suddenly flickering as he quickly found his chair, that calm stoic persona fading as the adrenalin fell away. He looked at Lisa, a little shakily, as he took a deep breath. His hands trembling slightly as the gravity of what he just pulled off hit home.

"I…we ….we did it" he whispered, His smile shuddering as he re-ran the last hour in his head, "I …I don't know how….but….but we did it"

"you were brilliant " Lisa smiled, her pride making her a little giddy. "did you see their faces! when Bastion announced his resignation straight after your nomination to MD. It was priceless!"

Ty nodded, still showing the effects of the shock that rattled through him. "I….I thought Barron was going to explode" he laughed.

"you did the right thing Ty, giving him a share in that deal, I know it was your contract, your work, but…"

"no….your right, he came back to help me, when he didn't have too, I still don't agree with what he did with Chillingworth, and I could never work with him again, not like before, but ….he deserved his cut, he put the work in too. "

"he went after that deal didn't, he, when you two parted ways, tried to take them as his own?"

Ty nodded, "yeah, he was trying to be an independent, but they wouldn't deal, so ….when you called him and told him what we had in mind, he saw it as a win-win. "

"it's was risky Ty, he could have easily turned on you and double-crossed you as soon as you made him CEO. "Lisa said

"yeah, he could have, "Ty agreed "but he didn't, and that's all that matters now,"

He smiled, blew a big breath out from between his teeth and rubbed his face, " it's done, I'm the MD, you're the intern CEO, thanks for that by the way, " he said, his hand touching hers "well until I find someone I can trust to hold the position, and Bastion, well he's doing his own thing with a share of the take in a very lucrative deal with Winchester stables. "

He grinned, " it should be enough to set him up as an independent stockbroker, so…maybe we will do business again. "

Lisa touched his arm "he was right, your father would be proud of you Ty, "Ty's eyes misted at the comment as he turned her way in appreciation. "Just like I'm proud of you"

"Thanks, Lisa, "he whispered, "really, I don't think I could have pulled this off without you,"

Ty stood up and took his new acting CEO's hands in his, Lisa standing before him, her eyes filled with pride at what they had achieved. Ty moved around the chairs and stepped in and hugged her to him. Her arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close. She shut her eyes, patting Ty gently on the back in return, as he pulled back and sniffed, his smile a little overwhelmed but holding.

"I think you need to call someone who I know will be waiting to hear how all this went down?" she smiled,

Ty shook his head, his lip curling into a gentle smile. "no. I'm not calling her Lisa, "he said softly, as he walked with her to the doors and helped her with her coat before swinging his own around his shoulders. "I'm going home, as I promised so I can tell her in person"

* * *

"So, Lisa is now the acting CEO of Lucky Holdings?" Amy said, her hand running through Ty's hair as he lay back on the bed, his head resting on her stomach as she sat behind him, propped up against the bedhead. He had come home to her, as guaranteed. His jacket on the desk chair, his shirt open at the neck, the tie long removed. They lay together on her bed, Amy's knee bent around his hip. Her hands playing with his hair as he looked up at the ceiling, his arm curled around her thigh as his hand ran up and down her shin in slow even strokes.

"Yeah, just until I find someone to do the job permanently "he replied, Amy, nodding and placing another piece of clementine in his mouth, which he accepted happily.

"It must have been scary, taking them all on like that," she said, her own lips now sucking on the sweet fruit, Ty nodding in agreeance as he looked up at her.

"I….I just had to trust he would do the right thing, "he replied, "I didn't agree with how he did things sometimes, but….he came through for me, and for that, I will be forever grateful to him. "

"you don't think you two could maybe patch up your differences, get back to where you were before?"

Ty slowly shook his head, his smile dropping slightly, "I can't work with someone I can't trust Amy, and Bastion crossed that line more than once, that deal with Chillingworth, it just proved to me, that he was capable of almost anything to get the deal over the line. "He patted her thigh again, his fingers tracing the seam of her jeans down her leg. "he disrespected our relationship Amy, made Edward think there was a chance for something to develop with me and his daughter, I can't excuse that "he felt her fingers run through his hair again, his eyes closing as the touch soothed him. "even when I told him to stop, I didn't want it to end the way it did, but he left me no choice"

"Well, Mr. MD, now you're in charge, you hold all the cards," Amy said softly, her fingers playing with the hair around his ears, swirling in small circular motions, sending him into a peaceful stupor. "how does that feel?"

Ty smiled, still not believing they managed to pull it off. "It still feels a little surreal actually, "he laughed to himself, "I took a risk, and it paid off. I'm now the managing director of Lucky Holdings. me... just me...like my dad"

"yes, you are" Amy smiled, her lips kissing the top of his head again, her thoughts, betraying her. His contract was done. There was no pre-requisite now that tied him to Montana, The Rough Stock deal and the new European deal had made it possible for him to get out of the contract that kept taking him away from her. "so, what does that actually mean ?"

"well, it means I can finally take a back seat, "he smiled, "once I hire a new CEO of course, but yeah, it's done….I don't have to jump through their annoying hoops anymore!" He smiled, his smile growing as the ramifications started to hit home. He was free. He still had a seat on the board, double vote power over any major decision, but he was free. No longer could they hold him to ransom, no longer could they dictate to him what he could or couldn't do. He outranked them now, Ty Borden was in all legal purposes the ruler and governing force behind Lucky Holdings…

"so. Until you hire a new CEO, what's going to happen? " Amy whispered into his ear, seeking a little more clarity on what was going on.

"well I suppose I'll still help out, until then, and afterward a bit too, I kinda like the work, you know, making things happen, building the business. but Im sure Lisa has it covered, for now, she knows her stuff" He played with the hem of her jeans, his smile a little wistful.

"so…does that mean you're going back to Montana? "Amy pushed,

Ty's smile grew into a grin, his head tilting upwards and catching her inquisitive look.

"do. You want me to go back to Montana?" he asked.

"no…."Amy smiled, knowing he was teasing her, "of course I don't,"

"well, then I won't, not permanently anyways" He grinned, his hand lifting from her leg and touching her cheek " once I go and fill Luis in on what's going on, I'll set my New CEO up down there, " he watched her, seeing those blue eyes take in what he was saying. "that way. I can drop in maybe once every month or so, touch base, but that's it, I can base myself here, with you, at Heartland, work out of Lucky up here"

Amy's smile grew, "really? You're going to stay here?"

Ty nodded, his shoulders rolling him around, so he was now laying above her on his belly, his shoulders supported by his elbows and he rested his chin on her chest.

"I promise you, Amy Fleming, that once this new CEO is set up, I'm done. You and Me, we will finally get what we always wanted, " he pulled himself up, so his lips gently touched hers. "You're my life now, so where ever you are, that's where I intend to be. And if they don't like it. Well, that's just too damn bad. they can fire me...oh hang on...no...no they can't!" he chuckled, his cheekiness making her smile.

Amy couldn't keep her smile from radiating into her eyes as she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back. Ty pulling himself bodily up on the bed, so she was directly below him, his mouth on hers as he returned the kiss, He grinned and rolled onto the bed beside Amy, his head taking up residence on the pillow near her shoulder.

"Ty, "Amy whispered, her eyes on his hands as he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his messages.

"Hmmm"

"I was thinking, "She started,

"that's dangerous" he mocked cheekily, "lookout"

Amy glowered at him and rolled her lip, "I was thinking, that since we are both going to be here, at Heartland, "

"Once I get a CEO, yes" he agreed.

"that, well…we should maybe think about….moving into the loft?" her words were a little small, trying to keep the expectancy from her tone.

Ty looked over to her, his eyes now off his cell, "you mean, together? In the loft, " he asked, "like, live together?"

"well yeah, we sort of do now anyway, we share a room, Grandpa and dad, well they seem ok about it. As long as we don't throw it in their faces, and, And...well we are engaged and..." she looked a little shyly at him, her fingers pulling apart a clementine segment, "and you liked living in the loft, you said it felt like home to you"

"Yeah, it did, it does "he smiled, "I kinda like the space, you know, being here but not being here, in the house? "

"exactly " Amy agreed, "so…what do you think? Should we, like you and me, move into the loft?" her eyes flickered again "together"

Ty rocked his head, letting it fall on her shoulder, those green eyes looking up into her pools of endless blue.

"When I find myself a CEO, and I have them all set up, yes, I'd love to move into the loft with you" he cocked his brow, when she grinned and let out a little giggle "as long as Lou is cool with me taking one of her rooms to rent, and Jack is ok with you joining me"

"I'm sure it will be ok" Amy replied, "I'll speak to Grandpa and suss him out"

"well, then, yes, I'm cool with cohabitating with you in 'our' loft " he grinned, his hand touching hers and intertwining their fingers. "I'll miss Lou's cooking though"

"we can still eat over here" Amy gushed at him, "let's not be too silly ok"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "this has been one hell of a day,"

"you good, with how all this turned out, I know this morning you had some doubts on where you were heading, who you were, you made those decisions, you know to take a new path, make it better?"

She watched her lover seeing his smile soften and take on a more sincere, less cheeky luster.

"And I'm standing by them, Amy, " he replied, "that money, I'm going to make it do something good, be it another rescue or an investment in something, I dunno yet But I'm not letting Tallon and all his darkness control me anymore. " he pushed his shoulder up, those green eyes now only inches from hers "and I'm done with the whiskey, I promise you, you have permission to kick my arse if I pick up another glass of Kentucky Blue ever again."

"I love you, Ty Borden," Amy said suddenly, her eyes a little misty as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly to her, "honestly, I love you so much"

Ty smiled, loving the feeling of her arms around him, he felt at peace, lighter, like a huge weight had been taken from around his neck and had set him free. He pulled her close, just relishing in her warmth and her scent, needing nothing more than that to warm his heart.

"I love you too Amy, "He whispered, His head pressed to hers as his hand ran through her hair, Amy snuggling into his side as he closed his eyes, his mind falling into blissful calmness as he simply just let himself relax. His heart in sync with Amy's as his lip curled into a contented smile.

* * *

The next week saw a paradigm shift in Ty and his position at Lucky, now holding the undisputed title of MD, He had Lisa worked diligently in sourcing new potential placements for the role of CEO.

Lisa was happy to help out as the acting holder, but with Fairfield and Heartland, she was only a temporary solution to an ongoing problem.

It was mid-January now, and the winter winds still blew with a thick blanket of snow covering the ranch. Amy helped Ty when she could, reading through resumes, helping him shortlist contenders. She even got to meet the elusive Sam, Brads former admin assistant, who moved on to work with Bastion. She flew in to assist with the hunt, Ty introducing her to Amy when she came back to Heartland with him after a day spent at Lucky Alberta,

Jack invited her to dinner, Amy seeing the loyalty in the pretty yet homely 30-year-old. Her business administrative skills even making Lou take a second look. She was organized, to the point and structured, but yet rather fun, her humor and her ability to make Ty laugh quite uncanny. She was married, and lived in Montana, moving there after the Portland offices closed. She had also taken on Sophie, Edward Chillingworth's daughter and her intern, Luis suggesting it to Ty and him allowing it as he was now on the verge of moving his base from Montana to Alberta. Sam to follow Ty in the weeks to come and leave Sophie as her admin's voice in Montana with Luis, and Ultimately the new CEO once appointed. The plan to cover the two largest locations with a power authority, Ty in Alberta, and the new CEO in Montana. This would keep both sites working at optimum performance with Ty only needing to check in physically ever over month or so.

This new structure would give Ty some freedom in his role too, and with his plans to appoint a new manager at Alberta to replace Duncan, it also allowed him to base his own life outside of Lucky at Heartland.

But for now, it was all systems go, and time was not, by any means on his side. To make this new set up work, he was going to have to put in the hard yards in set up and structure now. And that, was where he found himself in the weeks that dawned a cold a chilly January.

"so, what about this one?" Amy asked, pushing yet another resume his way, Ty now holding his head up with the heel of his hand, his mind in overdrive, "sounds pretty good, for a guy in his…"Amy read over the page again "sixties?"

Ty rolled his eyes and feinted passing out, Sam smiling at him and throwing a pencil his way.

"look, how about we call it a night and I bring over a short list in the morning for your approval?" she suggested, her eyes falling to her watch as she closed her binder and started to pack up her iPad.

"no…no….I'm good, we can keep going" Ty smiled sleepily, his face a little askew from the pressure of his hand on his cheek,

"No, you're not, "Sam said back, her caring eyes looking at Amy as she watched Ty as well, it was near 1pm now, and he had been at it since six am. Running through contenders and taking calls from managers at each lucky site who needed clarity over the new structure and how it affected them. It was all still a work in progress, and the captain was starting to sink into the waters.

"I'll see you around ten ok, take some time with Amy and regroup, your useless if you can't keep your eyes open" Sam stood up, Amy helping her get her coat, her affection for the young Borden easily seen. "go to bed! the both of you!"

"Thanks, Sam, really, "Amy said, as she opened the door and grabbed her own coat as Ty pulled himself to his feet to see her out.

"you go and get ready for bed, I'll see Sam to her car," Amy ordered, pointing to the hallway. Ty's mouth opening in refusal, his tired eyes struggling to come up with a conscious argument.

He shrugged and lifted his hand "Bye Sam, I'll catch you tomorrow,"

She waved and headed out onto the porch, the two women running across the cold snow-clad drive to the sedan that sat near the freeway.

Sam beeped the alarm and pulled open her driver's side door, looking back at Amy and giving her a smile.

"you make sure he gets some sleep, "She said over the wind, "he's just like his dad you know, never knows when to quit,"

Amy chewed her lip, not sure if she liked that comparison, "you worked for Brad? Didn't you?" she replied,

"Yes, I did for 4 years, I interned with him actually, "Sam explained, "Brad was a ….powerhouse, he never understood the meaning of the word enough,"

Amy smiled, she had heard stories about the infamous Brad Borden, both from Lily and from Ty. And not all were favorable. "was he as hard as they say he was? "

Sam smiled, "I'll admit, he was a challenge at times, he didn't accept mediocrity which made working for him a hurdle, you were either on the winning team, or you got off the train, "she smiled a melancholy smile, reminiscing about the man she had worked beside, "But I saw another Brad too, a driven, influential man, who never let obstacles stop him. That man built lucky, that man made it the success it became. He just had this knack about him you know, a charisma, a look, there was this sparkle, a glint in his eyes, it was uncanny"

"I know that sparkle, that glint, " Amy smiled,

"yes, he has that spark too, "Sam grinned, "but Tys, it's a little different, more intense, a little erratic. But your right, it's definitely there"

"did you get to meet Brad, before he passed?" Sam asked, her hand on the door jam,

"yes briefly, when he first came to Heartland with the idea of partnering up, he watched me work the horses, But I didn't really get to know him, he seemed kind of busy, preoccupied, "

Sam moved her eyes, the wind catching her coat collar," he did care about him you know, "

"Ty?"

"yes, he just didn't show it all that well, "Sam explained, "he let the work and the business rule him. But he watched him, he did, from afar. I remember he used to ask me to get his school reports sent to the ranch, even when Ty wasn't there, and the school photos too, he had once for every year. He gave everything of himself to Lucky, to make it work, to make it a success. Not for himself, but for them. His family"

Amy didn't know what to say, Sam worked with Brad and was fortunate enough to get a rather unfiltered insight into the man who lived in the light of his own created status.

"well, I should go, "Sam suddenly said, seeing Amy's faraway look and fearing she had shared too much. "I'll see you tomorrow ok, with that list… you just make sure he gets some rest and maybe eats something, I actually don't recall seeing him stop for sustenance at all today?"

Amy nodded as Sam slid into the car, "drive safe,"

"I will, I'll catch you around ten ok, I have a skype call to my husband in the morning and Im not missing that for anyone"

Amy giggled and pushed the door closed, securing Sam inside the cabin in the now cranked up warmth, she flicked on the lights and fired the engine into life, her gloved hand waving again as she disappeared down the drive into the darkness, Bound for Lucky Alberta, where she was currently staying at Tys request.

* * *

Amy shivered as she walked quietly through the house, the fire now only embers in the hearth, Jack and Lisa long since retired and Lou, staying at Scotts for the night. The ranch house was quiet, with the sound of the winter wind the only distraction from the silence. The youngest Fleming sister turned out the light, and walked down the hallway towards her room, pressing on the balls of her feet to avoid her boot heels making a sound. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, her smile growing as the sight that fell before her.

Ty was curled up on the bed, his head cuddled into his own pillow, his arms embracing hers, pulling it to his chest as his legs splayed out across the bottom of the comforter. He was still in his dark jeans and his shirt, the same ones he had worn all day, Semi business but still casual, the shirt open to his mid-chest line, an obvious attempt to change his clothes, that had failed. She grinned at his tussled hair as it fell about his eyes, it was longer now, bordering on needing a trim, the soft flicks of it now curing out behind his ears and down his neck.

Amy took off her sweater and pulled her boots from her feet, her fingers touching the light and sending the room into a soft amber glow, the only light, that from her desk lamp in the corner of the room. She turned to the mirror and pulled her hair out of its soft braids, her smile on her lover when she heard him gently cough and re-snuggle himself into the pillows again. Amy changed into her flannelette PJs, the ones with the little horses on the hems and padded quietly out of the room to brush her teeth and use the bathroom, returning monetary to a still motionless Ty, who had rolled slightly now and was half laying on his chest, her pillow still cuddled by his arm as he held it to his side.

She watched him, those eyes now lost to the void, his breathing deep and centered as he lay there ever so perfectly before her. Her teeth biting her fingernail as her eyes wandered up his back and then back down his legs, taking in those shoulders, those hips, and that perfect behind. Silence fell around her as she simply lost herself in her thoughts of him. He blue eyes blinking suddenly as she came back to reality when the wind outside rattled the window pane. Her dilemma at that moment was a small one, but one that had her unsure of her next move. He was still dressed, jeans, shirt, socks, belt and buckle, and not really in the bed, more 'on top' of the bed. He also was rather spread out, occupying the center of the mattress now, making it a possible challenge for her to not only lay down next to him but get into the bed, under the comforter herself. And with the chill in the air, no covers just wasn't an option.

She took a breath and decided, that even though he looked adorable all snuggled up and sleepy as he did, she was going to have to wake him, if only for a moment.

She moved over to the bed and sat down on her side, her hand pushing the hair from his relaxed and contented face, Ty's mouth was slightly open now and she smirked to herself when she made his lip twitch after running her finger along it.

Amy touched his shoulder, shaking it gently, her voice low as she tried to rouse him from his slumber, "TY? hey? Ty?"

She shook his shoulder again, this time with a little more force, his head moving with it as she saw his lips move and his eyes start to flicker, those green emeralds a little glassy as they flickered back to consciousness.

"hey, TY?" she said again as he blinked, his head moving as his hand came up and rubbed his face. He seemed a little confused at first, his focus slowly coming back to him as her face came into view,

"Amy?" he said groggily, his shoulders raising him up slightly as he rubbed his eyes, "what?... when….you ok?" His hand reached for her, Amy instantly seeing the concern in his eyes as he tried to recall where he was, he looked around the room, then down at his clothes, his head falling back on the pillow as he rolled on to his back, his eyes closed again as he took a deep breath, "I….I must of…."

"fallen asleep?" Amy said, looking a little glib," yeah, I think you more than fell TY, I'd say more like crashed and burned?"

He rubbed his eyes and groaned, "sorry, I was waiting for you and I …. I just laid down for a sec and…"

Amy giggled, "you Ty Borden are exhausted, and you don't need to be sorry. But you do need to change your clothes,"

He put his hand down and looked down at his attire, nodding in agreement as he slowly pulled his tired body into a seated position. "Yup, your right, I got it, " he whispered, his voice thick with sleep, his movement stalling slightly however when he found himself sitting on the side of the bed. His hand running through his hair as he seemed lost in sleepy thought.

Amy chuckled to herself, he had gone into shut down mode again, still lucid but not functioning. His shoulders hunched slightly as she came around to stand before him, those green eyes locked to the floor.

"Ty?" she said, his body jumping at the sound of her voice, igniting those brain waves again, bringing him back from the void.

"Um yeah, clothes, yup, I got it," he said, for the second time, his arms pushing up against the bed, his legs taking his weight as Amy touched his shoulder and made those sleepy green eyes look up and hold to hers.

"you got nothing" she smiled, her fingers moving to his shirt and undoing what was left of the buttons, Ty giving her a soft appreciative smile as she did, her hands pulling the shirt free and hanging it on the desk chair behind her. "you want to handle those, or ?" she said, her eyes glancing at his belt buckle as he gave her a wry grin as he nodded his head. His hand unclipping the buckle as he pulled the belt from his lapels. Amy took a step back and returned to her side of the bed as he pulled his jeans down his legs and then kicked off his socks, he turned around as Amy pulled the comforters down, now only in his boxers. His arms wrapping around himself as he shuddered,

"it's cold tonight" he said, looking over at the dresser, his eyes on a tee that lay across the top of it.

"yes, it is, " Amy agreed, " so maybe you should get under the covers and give me a cuddle " her cheeky grin making his attention on the T-shirt drop at the flick of his eye.

"yes, I ….can definitely do that" he smiled back, Amy slipping under the covers at the same time, the two of them quickly snuggling down into the warmth that was their bed, Ty's arms wrapping around her as she snuggled into his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, Amy feeling that ever-present warmth that he always radiated more through when he held her.

"that better?" he whispered, her legs curling between his as her arms slid around his midriff, that soft flannelette making her feel like a fluffy toy to him.

"much better " she whispered back, her head tilting up and smiling at him as he smiled at her in return and moved his head on the pillow making himself more comfortable,

Amy watched those eyes flicker and slowly close, his lip curling into a simper and her fingers ran across his abdominals.

"you said ...sleep" he breathed, his eyes closed, but that grin holding,

"yes ….I did " Amy replied, her fingers still tracing his muscles, feeling his skin retract and twitch.

"well, that's not sleeping, "he continued in a quiet tone "and if you keep doing that….I'm not going to be able to sleep either"

Amy grinned and tapped his side, her lips reaching up and touching his as she felt him respond,

"good night" she whispered, her head on his chest as he touched her cheek and let his cheek rest on her brow. The warmth between them seducing them into the need for sleep.

"night …." he breathed, "I love you"

"I love you too"

The sounds of winter taking them into the void of unified slumber, body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, the winter winds the only witness to their now silent embrace.

* * *

"we expecting someone?" Jack asked, his old grey eyes filled with curiosity as he looked out the kitchen window, A large old Ram charger truck rattling up the driveway.

"No…not that I'm aware of Grandpa," Lou said, her interest peaked as he craned over to see who it was that had taken Jacks attention.

"Tourists? Maybe they are lost?" he mused, seeing the truck shuddered to a stop near the house.

It was now heading into the tail end of January and Heartland had once again resumed its normal routine. It had been a cold winter so far, with heavy falls and low temperatures, but as January rolled along the weather seemed to settle, the wind was less assaulting, the snow took on a gentler shadow and the temperature, although still low, seemed to even out with less bitter bite within the dark night hours.

Amy and Soraya were back at school, with classes resuming not long after the first week of January. Ty too was occupied with finding a CEO for Lucky and spent most of his time with Sam and Pete over at Lucky Alberta, the hunt so far yielding no sustainable results. Sam flew back and forth on weekends, her family, husband and young son not willing to give her up completely, Ty giving her free use of the company jet to help her keep a happy family, work balance. Her knowledge of the company and how it worked was a god send to Ty, she was his link to the past, her connection to his father proving invaluable, the present, she knew all of Lucky's current holdings and requisitions and the future.

Her loyalty to not only the company but the Borden name and Ty gave him security in at least one of his upper management team.

The rest of the board had gone quiet, still licking their wounds from Ty's blindside attack. All of them staying in quiet reverence at the next meeting which Ty chaired quite happily himself. Barron, tending his resignation from the board as the first item on the agenda with Paul Corbin being signed in as the new lead chair not long after.

Lucky Alberta was still in a little upheaval, Bastion's stronghold of supporters still not holding much faith in the new young MD when he took control. But Ty was determined to win them over, show them that he wasn't just Brad Borden's privileged son. But someone they could rely on, someone they could trust and hopefully work for. Sam setting up a work meeting with the all the ranch staff at Lucky Alberta and Ty later that week. A time to talk freely and get to know the young man who now controlled their futures.

Pete and Terry had coerced all the staff into attending and with Sam's help and a free lunch on offer in the main house for all they were hoping for a good turnout. Ty was aspiring to turn their skeptical minds in his favor and if he had to shake a few hands, answer a few questions, show his availability, then that's exactly what he intended to do.

It was Monday afternoon in the last week of January when Amy came up behind her curious Grandfather who still pressed his head to the kitchen window, she had been home from school for an hour or so and was busily doing an assignment while waiting for Ty to return from his commitments at Lucky.

"Maybe, instead of spying at them through the window, we actually go outside and say hello" she teased. Her smile cheeky as she pulled on her woolen beanie and her coat, Jack gruffing at her as he sat down at the table.

"Maybe I'll wait to they come to the door?" he grumbled back, Amy's eyes rolling at him in jest as she headed out to meet their guest.

She didn't actually make it past the porch steps before the young man dipped his cowboy hat and gave her a rather handsome smile.

"Miss, um….I'm looking for Heartland Ranch?"

"well, you found it" Amy smiled back offering her hand to him as the snow peppered her nose and cheeks.

"Great, I was hoping so, with the sign on the gate and all," he looked around the ranch, his hands now in his coat pockets, "nice place, "

"thank you, " Amy said gently, still a little confused as to why he was there, "sorry to be forward, but ….do you have a horse or…are you here to see Grandpa? "

"oh…yeah, sorry, forgive my manners" he laughed, "Hi, Im Cody, Cody Smitherson, and I'm looking for a fella called Ty? Ty Borden, the famous guy, he still here? the papers say he still lives here?"

Amy curled her lip, nodding as she rubbed her gloved hands together, "you know Ty?" this stranger's comment about the media instantly putting her on guard.

"you could say that "Cody grinned,

"You with the media?" Amy asked point blank, ready to see him back to his truck if he was.

"No, No Miss, definitely not, "Cody smiled, "cross my heart"

"well, he's not here right now, but he should be back soon, why don't you come inside where it's warm and …"

"I don't want to impose. Really, I can wait in the truck" Cody was raised right, Verna had was a hard mother, but a good mother all the same.

"no, it's fine, come on, I'll introduce you to Grandpa, "Amy motioned towards the house, Cody had to admit, it was rather cold, and his feet were a little blue. He nodded in agreeance, dipping his hat again as he followed Amy up the porch steps. His hand reaching out to open the door for her as she laughed gently and stepped inside.

"and you are?" he enquired.

"Oh, sorry , now Im being rude, I'm Amy, Amy Fleming, "

"Amy …."He smiled, recognition in his eyes, "yeah, I can see that, makes sense"

Amy raised her brow as she walked into the kitchen from the mudroom. Her smile brighter as Jack came forward and Lou also looked interested in their unknown house guest.

"Um….this is Cody Smitherson," Amy said, "he's, he's a friend of Ty's"

"Oh, well, hello, "Jack said instantly, pulling out his hand in welcome, not recalling the name but accepting him as ok if he was known to Ty. "um he's not…."

"this is Jack, my grandpa, and Lou, my sister, she runs the Equestrian Connection, "Amy explained,

"oh, and this I Lisa, she's my… grandmother" Amy continued, Lisa smiling at her announcement as she came in from the lounge. Her look one of appreciation.

"Hello, "she said, "it's nice to meet you"

"it's nice to meet all of you," Cody said, his hat in his hands as Amy motioned to take his coat.

"I left Ty around an hour ago, he should be back soon I'd say," Lisa said, her eyes on the wall clock, " the last interview was half an hour ago, so …."

"well, how about you come in and take a seat, warm yourself up and Lou, Lou will put the coffee on "

Jack suggested. Motioning to the lounge room.

"thank you, really, Ty said you guys were friendly but, wow, I don't know what to say"

"so, you and TY? Friends from school? Montana? "Jack inquired, walking with the young man as Lou gave Amy a look. Noting his stocky build, that soft blonde hair and handsome jaw.

"Um, no…. "Cody replied, taking a seat as Jack sat across from him at the table in the dining area. Lou placing a coffee cup before his now bare hands. "I live near Pincher Creek, Ty …well, he stayed with us after he…"

"you're….Oh…" Amy covered her mouth, realizing who he was, "Your ….you saved him when he had that issue with his truck in the snow"

Cody nodded and smiled, a little embarrassed to take all the credit "well it was my dad who found him not me, I just helped with the truck and drove him into town."

Amy sat down next to Cody, seeing Jacks look of admiration too.

"TY said you saved him, you and your family, he wouldn't have made it back without your help. "Amy's' voice was filled with appreciation now, hoping to hear more of the story.

"what actually happened?" Lou asked, knowing Ty had been rather sketchy about the details, preferring to forget the winter land adventure that saw him traverse the country in a snow storm trying to get home.

"well, from what I know, he had a crash, slid off the road into a ditch, broke the axle., Dad found him, walking down the road in the dead of night, frozen stiff, and well he brought him back home and..."

"your mom, she's Verna," Amy said,

"yeah, she took a liking to Ty I think, Cody touching Amy's arm and smiling, noting the soft knitted shawl around her shoulders.

Amy grinned and pulled it closer to herself, "say thank you to her for me will you, not only for the shawl but for getting him back to us"

Cody nodded, "will do, "

"so, please don't tell me you came all the way up here to just say hello, "Jack cut in, "not that you're not welcome, but that's a rough drive through the snow to catch up with a guy you just met"

"No sir, your right, "Cody said, "I came up here because we found Ty belongings, the ones he lost in the wreck, Mom wanted me to bring them up to him in person. It's the least we could do after what he did for us"

Amy cocked her brow, not following, from what Ty had told her, this family had been there for him, not the other way around.

Cody looked at the happy but confused expressions, his smile widening as he interlocked his fingers around the coffee cup before him.

"he didn't tell you, did he?" he chuckled, shaking his head at Ty's now obvious humbleness over staying quiet.

Amy looked even more confused, Cody looking at them one by one and deciding to put them out of their questioning misery.

"Ty sent us a Christmas gift, as a way of saying thanks for helping him," He explained

Amy smiled to herself, that was so Ty, he always loved to show his gratitude when it came to people who genuinely cared for or supported him.

"that's nice," Lisa agreed, not seeing the need for secrecy.

Cody grinned again and shook his head, his hand digging his phone from his pocket as she flicked through the menus. Holding the phone up finally when he found the pictures he was after.

"yeah, I'd say it's a little bit more than just nice though, "he agreed, his hand holding up the phone, as Jack squinted at the screen, Amy coming in beside him to have a look too. Lisa and Lou moving also to get a clearer look.

"that's a ….that's a …"Jack stammered, "he bought that? For…he did what? …"

Cody nodded, "Yup, a John Deere Combine harvester, with all the trimmings, "he explained, "and let's not forget the Gator Utility vehicle. With added low tray. "

Amy's' mouth opened as she gently took the phone from Cody's hands, her mind trying to comprehend what Ty organized as a gift for the family who had shown him such compassion and warmth when he truly needed it.

"Mom and Dad wanted to thank him, this right here, "Cody gently tapped his phone when he took it back from Amy's stunned fingers, "this will help me and my dad, the farms hard work and Dad, well he's getting on. Slowing down. That harvester, it's going to make life so much easier for him. I ….Mom wanted me to see Ty and tell him how truly great full we are for such a gift."

Jack nodded, rocking back in his chair, "he never mentioned it, suppose he didn't want to make a big deal about it"

"but it is a big deal," Cody said, " we tried to send it back, Mom did, she felt bad, but they wouldn't take it… paid in full... licensed to us…. So…."

Amy turned suddenly as she heard the mudroom door open, all of them looking towards a snow speckled Ty as he came through the door. His hands dusting off his black coat as he shook his head and stopped his boots in the mud room, His eyes looking up as he pulled the heavy coat from his shoulders, suddenly becoming aware that all eyes were on him.

Cody hadn't yet turned around, so Ty smiled and shook his head again, a look of awkward confusion crossing his features.

It was in that moment that they two young men caught each other's sights, Cody's smile growing as Ty also showed recognition and broke into an open familiar grin.

"Hey there Borden, " Cody beamed, getting to his feet, the rest of the family watching on as he turned and laughed as Ty jumped around and dusted off the last remnants of the weather, "how come every time we meet, you're always covered in snow!"

Ty laughed, and came forward, wrapping his arms around the other young man, both patting each other on the back roughly as they greeted each other.

"me and snow, what can I say, we have an affinity" Ty chuckled,

"good to see ya, "Cody said, turning back to the family as Ty took a breath and ran his fingers though his messed up hair.

"Um yeah, wow, didn't expect to see you up here in Hudson, how's your dad, mom?"

"there good man, excellent actually, "Cody said,

"Oh, god, sorry," Ty suddenly said, looking at Amy and the rest of the onlookers, "guys this is Cody, his family is the ones who helped me when …."

"yes, when you crashed your truck?" Amy said her eyebrow-raising, he had told her he only slid off the road, the accident played down in its retelling,

He gave her a rueful smile and stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek, apologizing without voicing it.

"so, what brings you up here into the hills man?" Ty asked, walking with him back to the table and taking a seat.

"well I got your stuff, your bag, the one that you lost on the road, it's a bit beat up, but I think it's still intact."

"oh wow, really, "Ty's eyes filled with relief "I thought my laptop was gone for sure, thanks, man but you could have freighted it up, saved yourself the journey" Amy smiled at Ty as she placed a cup of coffee before him, those green eyes flickering up to her in thanks as he took a sip.

"well, I felt like a drive, so….here I am… you made it back yeah, in time, the Norton see you through. ?"

Cody asked, his conversation moving into friend to friend, as Lou returned to the kitchen with Lisa, and Jack stood up looking for his paper.

"yeah, it was fine, made it in the nick of time, nearly froze my butt off though, but, …." Ty grinned, Amy taking a seat beside him, her hand wrapped around his arm.

"he was a popsicle when he turned up, we had to thaw him out in front of the fire place "Amy interjected, Tys eyes glinting at her and her jest towards his decision to ride a motorcycle through the mountains in the middle of a rather violent snow storm.

"well, I had to get home, so…risks had to be taken" Ty grinned. His eyes lit up as he tapped Cody's arm, "hey, did you, did you ask her? Tammy, I mean?"

Cody's cheeks blushed, giving Ty his answer, "you did, and she said yes?" he waited, wanting Cody's response, "she did, yeah, she said yes, ?"

Cody nodded, his grin growing, "yes, yes she did"

"that's awesome! brother! congrats, "Ty laughed, hitting his shoulder, "really, that's great, "

Amy smiled, as Cody smirked, Ty leaning over to her and filing her in, "when he was driving me through Pincher, he kinda told me he was going to pop the question to his girl, part of her Christmas present"

Amy nodded, seeing Cody elated expression and ruddy cheeks, "lucky girl, what a surprise gift"

"Well, hell's yeah, I'm quite the catch " Cody joked, hitting Ty in the shoulder, the two young men laughing as Jack came back to the table,

"it's getting late, son and that snow has settled in, so I think it's best you take the loft for tonight and head out in the morning "

"Oh, Sir, I ….I can't do that, I'll be fine, I'll sleep in my truck," Cody said instantly, getting to his feet, Ty doing the same, his eyes on Jack, hoping he wouldn't let Cody refuse.

"No….you take the loft, and join us for dinner, I insist" Jack rebutted. "any friend of Tys is welcome at this table"

Ty's eyes sparked at Jacks comment, his gentle nod of appreciation received by the old cowboy.

"ok, thank you, sir, really, it's much appreciated,"

"no thanks needed, "Jack said back, "and stop with this 'SIR' crap"

* * *

"So …Cody, " Amy said, her hand pushing another handful of hay into a feed net, "you two seem close,"

Ty laughed, his head appearing over Harley stall door, "not really, we spent a little time together that's all, we just kinda gelled, why?"

"no reason, he seems nice, "She mused, going back to her night check duties.

"he is, "Ty replied, coming out of the stall and closing it as Harley put his head over and nudged at him." his family saved my butt,"

"yes, .so he said, "Amy said, coming over to him and leaning on the stall divider wall, "and this wreck? "

Ty looked a little sheepish, "it was nothing Amy, really, "

"nothing? You rolled the truck, Ty, you ended up in a ditch, " she cut back, seeing him shrug it off as not that big of a deal, "well I suppose that explains the cut on your face and the shoulder, let's not mention the elbow?"

Ty rolled his eyes, "mere flesh wounds, "he teased, "they healed, didn't they?"

She pursed her lips seeing his glib response. "you could have been seriously hurt Ty, driving in a snow storm? What were you thinking!"

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, his winter coat dwarfing her and making her look small in his arms.

"I was thinking, I needed to get home to you," he said slowly, his smile soft as he gently kissed her cold lips.

"And I love you for that, I do, but …." she retorted,

"ok, ok, it was risky, and I probably should have waited for the storm to blow its self out, but if I had, I wouldn't have made it back here until after Christmas, and ….I promised you. So…" he pecked her lips again, and his nose touched hers, his smile wide and he went back to his chores.

"So… Cody has a girl? "Amy fished, "and he asked her to marry him?"

"yes, that is true" Ty replied, " that's where he was heading when he dropped me off on Christmas Eve"

"is she nice?" Amy questioned,

Ty looked over at her, his eyes a little curious now, "um, yeah, Tammy is ok, why all the questions?"

"no reason. I just. …. You didn't really tell me about what you went through to get home, " Amy explained.

"Yes, I did, I called you when I was on the road, and when I was at Clems," he smiled back.

"Yes, you called, but you didn't tell me the details, you just said you were finding a ride and that it was snowing pretty bad. "

Ty opened his mouth, his smile holding but his look a little questioning. "I…I suppose I didn't want to worry you. But I did tell you, Amy, I said I had an accident, and that Verna and Clem were letting me stay over for the night"

He put the rake down and came back to her, not sure if he'd done something wrong.

"yeah, but …... "Amy came over to him and snuggled up to his chest again, "and the bike?"

Ty looked into her eyes, "yeah, I bought it, I told you about that too, I…...I sold dads watch remember"

Amy touched his cheek, "yes, you did, and let's not get into how I feel about that ok, "she took a breath as he looked away, his eyes a little shy. "and don't think I didn't notice those scuff marks on it? "

He turned back, now looking at her in confusion, "scuff marks? It was pristine Amy, I had it fixed remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "not the watch silly!" she countered in exasperation, "the bike, it's got scratches all down the side, and the seat is torn"

TY chewed his lip, he had forgotten about the damage to the bike, her comment reminding him he was going to have to find time to repair it.

"You crashed it, too didn't you?" she asked softly, you not only rolled your truck, but you had a wreck with the bike?"

Tys eyes diverted away, "it wasn't really a wreck Amy, I just slid out, I didn't even get a scratch"

Amy put her hands on his shoulders, her eyes a deep blue " but you could have seriously hurt yourself Ty, that's my point, what If you had, what if you had slid off that bike into a ditch and not been found, I could have lost you that night, for good... And it would have been my fault, all because of me and some stupid promise"

"Hey, whoa, "Ty cut in, his hands around her hips as he looked deep into her eyes, "I didn't, I made it back, here…to you…. where's all this coming from?"

Amy looked away and took a breath, "I dunno, I suppose it just dawned on me the risk you took when Cody told it from his side. I…...I just worry that's all, I….I love you… and I don't want to lose you"

Ty smiled and kissed her forehead, His smile warm and welcoming, "you're not going to lose me, Amy, Im right here, see! alive and kicking " he put up his arms and spun around in front of her his face alive with merriment as he tried to make her see she had nothing to worry about. "100% alive and well"

Amy chewed her lip, her smile breaking through, "ok ok, I get it, " she said in a whisper, seeing his cheekiness and letting the worry go. He was right, he may have got a little banged up, but he had made it back in one piece and he had, indeed kept his promise to her to be with her at Christmas.

"it's good they found your things," she said, changing the subject, her smile back in place as he ran his hand down Harley's muzzle,

"yeah, tell me about it, I thought my laptop was toast" he laughed.

"so, how long is Cody planning on staying?"

"um just the night, I think, "Ty said back,

Amy nodded, she ran her fingers along Spartans head as he nickered at her gently. "Ty?"

"Hmm," his attention was on the other stalls now as he threw hay to their inhabitants.

"I know what you did, " she said simply, Ty stopping mid throw and looking back at her,

"you know?" he looked perplexed, his eyes sparkling slightly at her statement.

"For Clem, and Verna? "she continued, her eyes never leaving his as she saw the recognition take him.

He turned back to the stall and continued feeding the horses, his smile now a little softer.

"that was …."

"I know, " he cut in, sounding small, "extravagant, over the top, unrequired, too much?" Ty's tone was a little flat now, inevitably waiting for the disapproval that was to come.

"no…actually, I was going to say it was rather amazing of you actually, and rather sweet," Amy replied back, her hand on the stall door now as he looked back at her. "A little excessive maybe, but your heart was in the right place"

Ty didn't answer her shrugged and went over to the tack room, grabbing a brush as Amy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I get why you did it Ty, but…. "

Ty sighed, and looked down, loving the feeling of her hands on him, her body close to his. "I know what you're going to say, I shouldn't have spent that much, I'm being excessive again, "he turned in her embrace, so those green eyes could once again hold him to her, "But I wanted to help them, Amy, they had next to nothing, and they helped me regardless, took me in, fed me, even when they knew who I was, it, it didn't matter." he looked away, "it just felt right, so, yeah I spent too much again, but, this time, Im not taking it back, I know I did the right thing"

Amy smiled at the boy she loved, seeing the honestly in his features, this wasn't him trying to overstep or showing no regard for his wealth or status, this was a young man in debt to a family who had shown him kindness without once demanding anything back from him. His gift, something that they actually needed, something to repay them for their generosity and kindness towards him.

Amy touched his cheek," you did the right thing, "she whispered, "you made that money into something good, "she kissed his lips, feeling him slowly respond, his hand sliding through her hair as he pulled her a little closer. "Im proud of you "

Ty smiled and hugged her to him, a hint of relief in his eyes as his arms held her tight.

"just don't go buying me a combine harvester or a Gator ok, "she teased, his light chuckle making her smile.

"you sure? I definitely could see you tearing around in one of those utility vehicles, "he lifted his brow, his smile curling into a cheeky grin.

"NO….Ok….definitely not!" Amy warned, her expression countering his possible offering. "let's just not go there ok"

They both laughed as they heard footsteps on the loft stairs, both of then turning when Cody came into view,

"that's a rather nice-looking loft, "he laughed, "I was expecting an old rickety bed and a few hay bales but damn,"

"Glad you like it" Ty replied, as Cody came over to him as he headed back towards Harley stall, "you into horses brother?"

Ty nodded, Amy staying close but giving the two young males some room, "This is Harley, that's Spartan and the one at the end that's Copper," Ty turned and looked at the other stall "oh and that's Paint, Jacks horse"

"you know what Ty, "Cody said, as his hand ran along Harley soft nose, "you, my man, are nothing like the way they show you on the TV"

Ty rolled his head, and continued to brush Harley, "they seldom tell the true story about anyone Cody, it's all hype and fantasy"

"and what about you Amy? You're the one he nearly broke his neck to get too, how do you handle all that rubbish they right about him?"

"well, I ignore it, TY is Ty, and anyone who truly knows him, knows those images they show are just that, an image, a persona. "she touched Tys shoulder, "he's nowhere near as stuck up as they let on, he is" she proclaimed, "but I do agree with some of the teen sites though, he is kinda cute"

Ty chuckled and looked at his girl " thanks, I ….think" he laughed, they three all continuing on with their horse care, Cody taking a brush and giving Paint a well-deserved and unexpected groom too.

* * *

Dinner was shared, Cody sitting next to Ty as Jack introduced him to Tim. It was a remarkably normal night in the Heartland ranch house, with no arguments, jibes or spit fights over the roast beef and vegetables on offer. The family finally retiring not long after 9pm, Jack saving good night as Ty walked a rather tired and now full to the brim Cody back to the barn, Lou cleared the dishes, with Amy's help and then also said her goodnight, Lisa turning in not long after Jack.

When Ty returned from his walk to the loft, Amy was already curled up in bed, they still shared her room. Ty holding fast to his agreement with her that yes, they would move into the loft, once he found a CEO. For now, he was all over the place, so having Amy near her family was, in his eyes a good thing.

He kissed her forehead and crawled into bed next to her, dressed in a soft black tee and his boxers. His smile soft and a little sleepy as she rolled over and snuggled into his side.

"Cody all settled," she asked, her voice now low and thick with sleep.

"yes, all tucked in" Ty grinned, seeing her smile grow at his glibness, "what about you? You want me to tuck you in too?"

Those blue eyes beckoned him in, her lips in a gentle twit of positive affirmation as Ty kissed the top of her head and snuggled down more besides her, his arm around her Body and his head rested against hers.

"you going to lucky tomorrow?" Amy whispered, "for the meeting ?"

Ty nodded, "yeah, I can't say Im looking forward to it, but the only way I'm going to win them over is to show them I actually care. So….yeah, I'm going, Lisa is coming with me"

"and Sam?"

"yeah, she said she will be there to scrape what's left of me off the ground when there done" he jested, Amy frowning at his dark humor. "I'm kidding ok, it won't be that bad, hopefully,"

"you will do fine, all you need to do is show them your true self, that you are there for them, that they do matter and that you're not some rich spoilt brat who is afraid to get his hands dirty. " she kissed his now worried cheek "you got this Mr. Borden" she said, "trust me,"

TY gave her a not so confident nod and an even less agreeable smile, his eyes on the ceiling as he let his breath escape from between his teeth.

"I hope so Amy, I really do"

* * *

to be continued


	114. The Prodigal Son Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

"you ready?" Sam asked, looking at a visually apprehensive Ty as he stood in the main office of Lucky Alberta, Amy on the couch before him, her eyes seeing those nerves take hold.

"Yeah, are they all here?" he asked as he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on. The business attire was gone. He didn't want to look like the snobby rich kid to these people. He needed them to see him as who he was. A young guy, given an opportunity to own and run this beast that was Lucky Holdings.

He ran his hands gingerly through his hair as he finished off his glass of water. Lisa also sitting near Amy, noting the stress in his eyes and the slight shake in his hands, the imminent gathering now too late to back away from.

"yes, we have a full house, all staff employed at Lucky Alberta are currently in the function hall enjoying the refreshments and snacks provided. " Sam replied, her fingers pulling his collar and straightening it for him. "I have your speech ready to go, as well as some key cards for you to use as talking points. " she handed him some palm cards and a sheet of paper, Ty nodding and taking it from her his green eyes flickering over the words.

"you just need to be yourself, Ty, "Lisa smiled, "if you show them your truth, they can't help but support you"

"You got this" Amy chimed in,

Ty smiled nervously at both of the leading ladies in his life. "either that or they will string me up and use me for roping practice" he said dryly "or better yet, resign like their so-called fearless manager and leave me with the largest breeding operation in Alberta with no staff to run it!"

"stop it," Amy said with a soft smile, now coming to his side as she saw the doubts in his candor take hold. "you will be fine, just tell them the truth, they can't expect any more than that"

Ty nodded and kissed her cheek quickly as he walked to the door and waited as Sam came to his side.

"You Ready Mr. Borden, "she said, "MD of Lucky Holdings, Legend in his own lifetime!" she grinned and nudged his shoulder, her smile showing her faith and loyalty in him.

"Yup here goes nothing"

* * *

"can I have your attention please!" Pete yelled out over the milling crowd of workers, voices lulling slightly as eyes started to look Pete's way to the rear of the large function hall. The same function hall that Ty had held his welcome to the company party in, the very same hall, attached to the beautiful terrace that he had shared one of his extraordinary dates with Amy at before he left for Montana all those months before.

The same location he had held his engagement party in, a Place of stylish beauty and charm, one that held good and bad memories for Ty. From kidnappings to hit and runs to dancing under the stars surrounded by fairy lights, it was a place of beauty and regret for the young MD.

"ok, OK, thanks for coming, I know this is a little unorthodox, all of us here together like this, but …."Pete continued, seeing the ranch hands nod and the house staff all look at each other in agreeance. The vet staff also in their click quietly talking to each other over why this full staff meeting had ultimately been called.

Pete looked over to Sam as she came to his side, he whispered into her ear and she nodded, Ty, Amy, and Lisa, still behind the large double doors, not yet seen by the waiting crowd.

Sam walked up to the setup microphone stand as all eyes went her way, the room shushing into silence as she spoke.

"Hello, and thank you for attending, my name is Sam Sinclair, I am Mr. Borden's PA, can I please get you all to take a seat so we can get this meeting underway"

The crowd all started to move to the already set seating in the middle of the room, some were already occupying places while others had opted to stand around the edges of the hall, eating their free offerings and taking the free beverages from the two stations at the rear of the room.

Once they were all but seated and secured, Sam looked back at the doors behind her and nodded to Terry that they were ready to proceed. He looked back instantly and pulled the large doors open, Amy, Ty and Lisa coming into view to the entire staffing community of Lucky Holdings as eyes looked on and voice's hushed.

Ty squeezed Amy's had and stepped forward, leaving her and Lisa near the now closed doors, Sam smiling at him in encouragement as he stood in front of the hall full of people who he knew didn't hold him in that high of regard or esteem.

Voices lulled as he swallowed and took the floor.

* * *

Voices chatted as Ty spoke, he not only introduced himself, and tried to show who he was, but he also produced the forecast plans for Lucky Alberta, keeping the future as transparent and available to all the staff it affected.

He kept his words simple, trying to connect not only to the educated but to all that were in attendance from the lead vets to the muckrakers, he wanted them all onside. His side,

Sam and Amy smiling on at the sidelines seeing nodding heads and faces of recognition as he tried to show them his commitment and win them over to his future plans and honest leadership.

"Lucky Alberta is our biggest jewel next to Lucky Montana, and I know we can make this ranch into the powerhouse my father wanted it to be. "Ty swallowed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know it's been hard, I know your all worried that since the poaching fiasco that your jobs, your livelihoods may be on the line. There's been rumors I know, talks of downsizing, changes in leadership, and lost employment and redundancies. And then there's me, stories and innuendo as to who I am, what I want, what I can do and can't do... the list goes on and on. But I promise you now, we will not be slowing down any of the efforts here in Alberta."

He took a breath feeling the eyes watching him, there was still skepticism in the air, distrust, disbelief that his loyalties lied with them. That he even had the skill set to lead them let alone the drive to pull it off.

"Look, I could stand here, read my speech, show you all these pretty graphs and recite numbers and figures to you. But I know, that although all that is important, you want to know that you can trust me, that you can rely on me... That you, As Lucky employees can have faith in me and my abilities… So…."

"oh dear," Sam said, her lips near Amy's ear as Lisa scrunched her hands, "he's going off, book, he needs to stay on the script"

Amy just smiled, seeing the Ty she loved and admired shining through, he wasn't hiding now, he was showing them who he was. Showing them who he wanted to be. And that to her was better than any scripted speech or persona.

"How about I open the floor to you, all of you, "Ty smiled, "I've been accused of not caring about Lucky Alberta, pushing it off as a second thought after the scandal and leaving it to Bastion Knight to manage and care for. So….as he had now ….moved on to other challenges, I'm going to show you all now, that I am here, I do care, and I want to hear your concerns. your questions, your input"

The room rose in voices as they all considered his offer, people talked to each other, voices mulled and swirled as Ty motioned to Pete, Terry, and Sam to take microphones around the room to those who raised their hands to engage.

Ty took a step back, as Amy passed him a bottle of water, his lips taking a few belts from the bottle before handing it back with a trepidations smile.

"Ok, "He said again, looking at a Vet assistant who now had a mic, "you, right there, go ahead, I'm listening"

* * *

Questions came in many disguises, from is Lucky staying open, too are we still going to be breeding quarter when you are going to actually tell us what the future holds. Ty answered all questions as best as he could, to his merit, admitting when he didn't know the answer, but agreeing to look into it and solve the query at a later time. He was honest, and he was genuine. Feilding questions of his commitment, his ability to lead and the security that working for Lucky held to an employee. He covered his father's vision, his views for the future, and how his role now as MD was one that they as staff and employees could count on.

Amy brimmed with pride, he was calm and although challenged at times with answers and how to word them correctly he took every question and query in his stride. Amy seeing faces soften towards him as respect and trust grew. His words and honest exchange filling the room with positivity and growing understanding.

There were still those who challenged, those who were dubious and didn't buy into the sudden open and honest act. They saw a kid, a young filthy rich kid who had been given the world. And for some of the more seasoned staff, who took experience and age as a right to respect. Offering their loyalty to a kid in his green informative years was a hard pill to swallow. Especially a kid who so far had shown by his own actions and persona that he wasn't the right fit for the role they needed him to play.

"what about our jobs!" one of the house staff piped up, looking worried, "we all got the letters, saying our contracts are to be reviewed? isn't that fancy speak for letting us go?"

Ty rolled his lips, his eyes flickering to Sam who came quickly to his side, her knowledge on this out weighing the young MDs,

"I'll answer this one for Mr. Borden" she smiled "Yes you would have all received a letter from Lucky Holdings saying that your current contracts are under review. This is true, this does not, however, mean that your employment here at Lucky Alberta is terminated. "

"then what does it mean, it says we have to resign? "

"the old contracts of employment are under the old structure lines of the EBA. We have changed this to a more suitable and employee sustainable contract, every one of you today, will receive a lucrative offer of employment in line with this new structure to which you can then decide to accept or not"

"and if we don't!"

"if you decide not to sign, then you will be offered a very fair severance package, honoring all benefits and accrued leave and penalties up to the date of your contracts original closure."

"What about Bastion!" one older ranch hand said, "he knew this place, he made this place what it was, where was the loyalty to him when you fired him because he disagreed with you!"

TY looked down, Sam stepping back to Amy as the pace of the question changed again. He had been expecting this one and was a little surprised it had taken this long into the meeting to come up.

"Ok, I know there are a fair few of you here who were not happy with the way things ended between Bastion Knight and Myself. And I understand. You are right, he did make this site what it is today, he took it from its infancy and built it into the ranch it is now. His tenacity, drive, and vision brought this place to life. And I appreciate everything he achieved while he manned this site and called it home base.

"obviously not enough to stop you from firing HIM! "the man growled back, "Duncan saw it, you were jealous, he was more experienced than you and he had the backing of the staff so you were threatened by him so you cut the cord!"

Ty looked at the floor and steadied himself "Bastion and I parted on good terms, he resigned his position to take on an independent role in the equestrian market, and I support this endeavor, he wished me well in leading this company and still works alongside me in a contractual role with our European contracts. " his eyes moved to Amy as he steadied himself again "

"he's still working with you? Is that what you're saying?"

"Knight Consulting will be the lead managers in the Winchester contract. So, in this capacity, yes Bastion and I are still working together. " Ty explained "it was actually his original idea to hold this open meeting with you today, to clear the air and help me show you all that I am committed to this site and its staff. And that Lucky Alberta and its staff are just as important to me as it is too all of you "

"Important? Is that what you said? " another voice chimed in from the other side of the room, eyes following the sound to a young ranch hand who stood with two other obvious ranch workers "Lucky Alberta is IMPORTANT to you? "

Ty paused and steadied himself again, bracing for another attack. "very much so. My father left Lucky to me to manage and make a success. actually, his last wish was for me to build this ranch, to improve all Lucky sites, Make them a success. Every part of this company is important to me, Alberta, Montana, all of it. I'm committed to Lucky, and to making it work"

The young man chuckled and shook his head, his companion doing the same, "really!" he taunted, the older of the men taking the mic from Pete and stepping forward slightly his phone held up as he hit play,

Tys face took on a stoic pause, his features paling as a badly recorded but recognizable audio played through the microphone. Ty swallowing heavily when he heard the words, his eyes on the ground as the man watched him smugly as the room reacted as Ty's words echoed across the hall.

 _{ No….I don't care who knows it, Amy, I don't care who thinks I'm a fool….or I'm impulsive, reckless a loose cannon,… I love you… and I'm in love with you and I want the world and all these people here to hear me when I say that I don't care about money, business, board meetings, votes MDs CEOs seat's, contracts, agreements, ….all of it…..it's nothing to me…..if I don't have you….. all I care about is ….YOU!}_

Amy's face turned a lighter shade of pale, the words familiar to her, her recollection of where they were declared, where they were stated too frequent and conscious in her mind. She looked at Sam whose smile had also slipped slightly, her gaze taking in the room as she watched the reaction turn from acceptance to shock, to disbelief and then resentment. Looks of contempt and angry expectance starting to taint the faces of the Lucky staff before her.

 _{take my hand …say you love me….and that you're willing to take this wild ride with me!"_

 _"don't be afraid, this is just you and me! Forever! what do you say? screw the rest of it, Amy, as long and I have you, it's all I need._

 _I love you and I don't care about anything, as long as you love me too}_

"that's you isn't it kid? "the man challenged again, seeing Tys eyes lift as he looked directly at his aggressor. "that's you declaring, and I quote {I don't care about money, business, board meetings, votes MDs CEOs seat's, contracts, agreements, ….all of it….it's nothing to me….}"

Ty took a breath, Sam looking at Lisa who didn't know If she should go to his side or stay where she was. If she moved, would it be seen as a sign of weakness? Would it be seen that once again someone was having to bail him out? She chewed her lip, not knowing her play. Her expression in turmoil as she sought out Amy's eyes for help.

"how can you expect us to believe you care about any of us here at Lucky when not more than a few days ago you were declaring to the world that you didn't care about any of it!"

Voices started to verbalize their agreement, nodding at the black seed this worker had planted in their trust, its roots taking hold and starting to grow.

"It sounds to me like you really aren't in this for Lucky or for us at all, heck, when was the last time you actually took a look around this ranch? Spoke to its workers? You, Ty Borden, are not your father! far from it….I worked for Brad, I worked my butt off for him in Montana and came out here to make this place work, and all I see now is a stuck-up pretentious kid who is playing at being a rancher! Bastion was here! Bastion knew this ranch, he knew our names, You…your nothing to us!"

The crowd erupted again, the comments cut, sharp and unfriendly, Amy now feeling sick, knowing each word would be striking Ty to the core.

She watched on as the room started to ebb away from diplomacy, Ty's raised hand slowly bringing the voices back to quiet as Sam took a step forward and came to his side.

"Your right, "Ty said softly, "I'm a kid who's never run a ranch let alone an equestrian empire. I'm 19 years old. And I have no experience in this at all. Apart from what I've picked up along the way since my father died. My dad, he didn't really encourage me to follow in his footsteps, so…yeah, like you I was shocked when he left this all to me…."Ty stopped and looked around the room. He only had the truth left to give, he couldn't cover this, he couldn't pretend his stone bench declaration in Vegas didn't happen. It did, he stood up there and told Amy she was the most important thing to him. That nothing mattered but her. And in his heart, he knew that to be right.

It didn't mean however that Lucky wasn't important to him, because it was. He wanted to do his father proud, he wanted to make it the success Brad envisaged it to be. Without the illegal dealings and backroom transactions. Ty wanted Lucky to shine, on its own merit, on its stock and its product. That was what Brad had originally wanted when he bought Montana all those years ago.

"I can't make you, believe me, I can't make you want to work for me, all I can do is tell you that ….yes I did say those things, but I was trying to make a very special person realize that she is my world. "he gave a gentle smile, his eyes catching Amy as she watched him from the sidelines, "I've been involved now with Lucky for a while, working with Bastion and the board, and the Montana site. But come this week, due to my new role as Managing Director, things are going to change. I will now be working out of Lucky Alberta, making this ranch, this site my HQ. This was, always my plan from the get-go. Montana will remain as the sister site and once we have a new CEO, they will be based there. " he stopped, letting them digest his words, seeing eyes looking in consideration, and contemplation at his changes. "I'll also be spending time with all of you in your different roles here at the ranch, working with you so I can learn, from you all what it takes to make this site work and flourish. "TY stopped and wiped his hand across his face, hoping his words had been heard in all their truth an honesty. "All I can do is ask you to give me a chance, show me how this place works and let me make this place work for all of you. I suppose I'm asking for your help, I'm asking for you to take a chance on this 19-year-old, who is open to ideas, and change and wants to see Lucky, your Lucky thrive. But…It's your call, if like Duncan, you can't see yourself by my side, I respect that, and I will hold no hard feeling over anyone who wants to move on. But I'm hoping that you can see that I'm in this for the long haul and that I'm trying to do what my father wanted, what he wanted me to achieve. and that's really all I can offer you now." he moved away from the mic and stepped back towards the doors, his expression small as he felt Amy at his side as he opened the doors and quietly left the room. Amy going with him, feeling the resignation in his shoulders as he walked down the hallway to the office.

His eyes on the floor as he ran his hands through his hair and exhaled, "there never going to trust me…not now…"

"Ty, "Amy said softly," it was not that bad," she came to stand before him seeing the defeat in his eyes, "I fucked up again Amy, that stunt I pulled in Vegas, "he shook his head, "what was I thinking! letting people film me saying shit like that!"

"Hey, calm down, as you said, you were trying to make a point, "she replied, "and it worked ok, I know you love me above everything…."

"I…I can't keep screwing up like this, "he looked away, his mind suddenly focusing back on her as he turned back, "I …I didn't mean I didn't mean it, what I said to you, about you, cos ….cos I do….I just shouldn't have …."

"proclaimed it on the top of a stone bench in the middle of a Vegas walkway?" Amy said with a smile, seeing the panic in his eyes, the worry that she would think he was reneging on his declaration to her.

"I'm sorry, "he whispered, "I…. I should just shut up!" he said in exasperation, "it seems every time I open my goddam mouth I…."

Amy wrapped her arms around her love and let him rest his head on her shoulder, he was in total flux now, his mind was racing, and he couldn't seem to find his grounding force. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand across his back, feeling him hold on to her, needing her close.

Amy turning slowly when she heard the door the office open. Lisa giving her a worried look as she came inside.

"there you are," she said softly seeing Ty stand up and pull away, wiping his eyes as he went back to the large desk at the rear of the room. His back to them as he tried to regroup.

"you…you don't have to say it, Lisa, I know, I'm an idiot!" he condemned himself.

"No….your far from an idiot, " Lisa countered, "you made a mistake, a rather romantic mistake I might add, but …well now you're just going to have to wear it and prove by your actions that those words, were taken out of context"

* * *

The ruckus in the hall was at an all-time high when Sam took to the mic and pulled the attention of the crowd back to her. She looked around the room, seeing the disgruntled and bemused expressions, the cold expectancy of failure. The lack of faith in a young man who was yet to prove his worth.

"ok ok, can we all just calm down, " She said loudly, making them all again take their seats. "Look, Ty called this meeting today because he wanted to meet you all and show you his commitment. He's done that hasn't he, he's stood up here before you all and has taken your questions and accusations without once denying his faults. All he's asking for now, from you as his employees is a chance to prove himself to you. Lucky Alberta is once again thriving, its growing and pulling in record profits. You saw that yourself in the display! This is because of you and the way this place works as a team, from the ranchers to the breeding teams to the house and catering staff, you all are part of this family. " she looked around at the faces before her. "Ty Borden is Brad Borden's son, I like a few of you here today worked for Brad, and you can sugar coat it all you like, he was a hard taskmaster, but he made Lucky work and he knew his stuff." she watched the man who challenged Ty and saw him nod. "Brad always put Lucky and its staff before everything, he expected perfection and in return, he gave 100% to you all…. to his own personal detriment, He wanted this company to work, to thrive …."

* * *

"Ty, I think you need to see something," Lisa said, making him turn around and look at her, Amy now also intrigued as Lisa walked quickly over to the large LCD screen on the wall and turned it on, the hall and all its inhabitants coming into view, Ty watching in disbelief as Sam addressed the crowd, her words carrying through the speakers, His face in stunned silence as she defended him.

"Brad left Lucky to Ty, his son, he saw something in him, something that he knew Lucky needed, that….is good enough for me…I will stand by the Borden name as I have in the past and as I will in the future. And I'm asking you….here today, to listen to Brad, and take that chance, let Ty fulfill his father legacy."

Ty watched the screen, he was speechless. Amy now holding his arm as the room settled slightly, taking in Sam's refute.

"It's a lot to ask," the older guy piped up again, "you heard him on the tape, he said he didn't care, how can we move forward with him knowing this!"

Sam smiled and looked around the room. "Haven't you ever been in love Clyde?" she asked, seeing the man look away as voices chuckled, "who here can't say that they haven't told their significant other that they love them more than anything?". She watched their faces, seeing the smiles and nods, "he's a young man in love. And you're chastising him for a moment of romantic weakness "

Sam took a step back, the camera at the rear of the room holding her in its sights,

"you all have a decision to make today, As Ty said, you either sign up to the New Lucky Alberta, and renew your contracts, which I might add have all been renegotiated with extended benefits or you take the severance packages on offer and move on, with our best wishes. "she pointed to the small room to the left, if you go through the doors to your left, the administrative staff will assist you with your documentation. Thank you"

* * *

The room started to clear, as the staff all went through the doors towards the administrate team, to take their contracts or severance. Some talked and looked confused, others seemed, set in their decision. Ty turning off the screen as the doors to the office opened and Sam stepped inside, looking a little apologetic.

Ty just stared at her, his words gone, she was his PA, his father's Admin assistant that actually 'worked' for him, held the title of the role. She was the real deal, not one of his special assistants who looked good in tight skirts and high heels and held a key to his private study. She had grossly overstepped but he, he couldn't fault her for it.

"I'm sorry TY, I just couldn't let them sit there without saying something, Clyde, he, he always was a big mouth back at Montana too, loved to stir the pot. "

"You were amazing Sam," Amy said, her smile wide, knowing that yes Sam may have spoken out of line, but she really knew how to stun a crowd.

Sam looked away, her hands rubbing together, and she noticed Ty's quiet repose.

"I truly am sorry Ty, "she said, coming over to him, "It wasn't my place, I will formally recant it if you like"

Ty smiled a shaky but stunned smile at her, that loyalty, that drive made him see that amongst all this mess he did have one person who truly had his back. "no….really, Sam. I ….I just don't know what to say"

"well I suppose we will find out soon enough, how many actually listened to you and took you at your word," Lisa said. Looking a little worried but hiding it well.

Sam walked over to Ty and saw Amy move and take a seat, allowing her some time with the MD of Lucky holdings.

"Forgive me, Ty," Sam said softly,

"there's nothing to forgive Sam, honestly, I should be the one thanking you, "he said in a humbled tone, "that was, do you really feel like that?"

Sam smiled, "I have always known that you Ty Borden were bound for great things, your father knew it too, though he may not have told you that, which is his own downfall, but I have watched you grow, I've seen you turn into this amazing young man, who has faced his demons and won. " she watched him, her face alive with honestly. "I will always be on your side Ty, Brad would have wanted it that way,"

Tys eyes misted slightly, seeing Sam in a slightly different light now, "thank you"

"but that doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your butt If you mess up, it's my job as your PA to point out those hurdles before your trip over them ok" she raised her brow seeing him chuckle and nod. "and maybe next time, read my speech,"

he nodded and took the hit, " ok, ok, and just so you know, I expect and want you to be hard on me, I wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned.

TY turned back to Amy and shrugged his shoulders "I suppose we wait now and see what the fall out is"

Amy nodded, "how about we go and get some lunch from that rather lavish spread you've organized in the dining hall, show our faces?"

Ty raised his brow, not sure if that was the best idea, mixing with the people who currently were judging him.

"that is a brilliant idea," Sam said, Lisa also nodding in agreement, "let them see you as you really are, past the title, past the name, just you…"

Ty considered it, his smile curling his lip, "um ok "he said, looking at Amy who raised her hand to him as he came to her side, "let's go and have lunch with my staff, "he kissed her cheek, a glint in his eyes "I just hope I'm not on the menu"

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ty and Amy finally returned to Heartland. The weather changing a bit and bringing with it some rather heavy snowfalls. Ty was happy yet curious to see Cody's truck still parked out the front of the loft, he had said farewell to him before he had left for Lucky that morning assuming he would have been long gone by their return.

They walked into the ranch house to hear Cody's voice happily chatting to Jack and one other, the laugh instantly recognizable to Ty as he pulled his coat from his shoulders.

"Caleb" he smiled, seeing the sandy haired cowboy get to his feet an come into the kitchen to greet him, "hey Brother!"

"Ty, Amy, "Caleb said, smiling at them both, "good to see you too, even if you do both look a little blue"

Amy grinned as she put her hat and coat on the hook, her hair around her shoulders and Lisa instantly went and put on the kettle.

"How did it go?" Jack asked, Seeing Tys reserved look, Lisa coming over to her husband and kissing his cheek,

"well, it was interesting, "She said,

"it was more than interesting "TY said softly, he shoulder thumped Caleb as Cody came into the kitchen and smiled at him too,

"let's just say it's a work in progress and leave it at that" Lisa concluded, "we will know more tomorrow, but I have to say that Sam Sinclair, she is quite the lady"

Ty nodded, seeing Amy throw him a look of agency, Jack looking a little confused,

Ty sighed and shook his head, the last vestiges of the snow falling from his hair, "basically, I screwed up, again and ….Sam, saved the day…" he said flatly, "She came into bat for me at the last minute, it was kinda like pulling a lamb from the wolves den"

"oh, that bad hey?" Jack asked, looking worried,

" it wasn't that bad, "Amy said, defending her guy too, "there were a few people who doubted Ty's commitment, and well, Sam sort of, set them straight, it was pretty awesome to watch actually"

"so, Cody, why you still here, I thought you were heading out this morning?" TY said, changing the subject from his obvious failings.

"Well, that snow, kinda took me by surprise, so Jack here offered me another night of his hospitality, and really how could I refuse, "

Jack smiled and rubbed his old mustache, "Lou's out tonight, something with Scott, but the stew is hot, and I've got some fresh bread in the oven."

"Wow Grandpa, "Amy grinned, "look at you, all domesticated,"

"Hey, now, I know my way around the kitchen, just because I'm a cowboy doesn't mean I can't cook a decent meal!" he rebutted, his old eyes holding Amy comically to task as she kissed his cheek.

"well, it has to be better than Amy's cooking " Ty jested, seeing Amy throw him an evil glare and jab him roughly in the ribs.

"well, Stew sounds great, "Caleb said, looking at Jack expectantly, hoping for an invite

"Fine, "The old cowboy grumped, heading over to the stove to check on his bread, "go and take a seat the lot of you, I'll bring out the pot"

Dinner was as always at Heartland a time to unwind and share your day, Jacks table was a welcoming place, with seldom a visitor turned away. They all ate and talked and enjoyed the company. Ty steering well-clear of his meeting in conversation, as reliving it just wasn't something he wanted to do. The damage was done, they either accepted him or they didn't, and if they didn't then, he wouldn't only be looking for a new CEO, but possible other ranch staff as well.

After the meal was done, and coffee was poured and served, Jack put out some of Lou's muffins and returned to his chair near the fire, Lisa sitting on the lounge talking to him about Fairfield and the new season to come.

Amy listened to the boys talk 'boy's stuff' laughing with them but losing traction when conversations slid into cars and trucks and pool hall shenanigans. She kissed Ty's cheek and joined Jack and Lisa in the lounge, leaving the testosterone club to measure each other's worth.

It was a little after eight when Ty came over to Amy and leaned over the back of the lounge, his lips at her ear as he kissed her cheek. She looked up to see those green eyes sparkling down at her, that look, she knew, it was seeking permission for something.

"Hey, Caleb and Cody were thinking of heading down to KO'S for a few games of pool and…" he said softly, his tone gentle and sincere.

Amy grinned, "and?"

"Well, if you're ok with it?" he hedged, then back peddled, "but If you want to turn in, I will …."

"no, you go, "she smiled, "go have some fun, "

"you sure?" he whispered, "honestly, I'm cool to stay here with you, watch a movie?"

"no, Cody leaves tomorrow, go, play pool, really its ok "She reached up and touched his cheek, "I'm tired so, I might curl up and read in bed, but I'll see you when you get back"

TY wrapped his arms around her from above and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, I won't be late ok, "he snuggled into her sucking in her scent, tempted to actually stay and take the cuddle into the bedroom with her. Rather than go out with his friends.

Amy giggled as his stubble tickled her neck, her eyes locking to his, a little concern filtering through them "be safe ok, no trouble?"

Ty nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, his lips to her ear as he hugged her once again, "trust me ok, I said I was done with it, and I meant if. Love you"

Amy's' eyes flickered up to him, that doubt still there, making him press his lips to her ear again, "I won't let you down again"

He stood up as he lifted his hand to Jack who nodded in response. Caleb and Cody and the door already, the cheers of brotherhood heard as they bustled out the door together.

"no trouble?" Jack inquired, his eyes on his granddaughter,

"he made me a promise in Vegas Grandpa, "she said softly, her eyes on her cup, not wanting to elaborate. Her mind going back to that discussion in the hotel room, the same promise he had made her previously after his altercation with Bray at KO's, that time, however, he had failed in keeping it, the temptation too great. she prayed in her heart this time, that he would stay true to his word.

"fair enough" Jack mused, returning to his paper.

* * *

"rack em up, boys! "Caleb laughed, confidence dripping from his smile, Ty smiling at his friend's bravado as he stood at the end of the table pool cue in hand. KOs was alive with its usual crowd, it was a Tuesday night so, most of the tables were clear for play. Ty chatted to Cody, as they watched Caleb start the game, the break clean as he chose his size. Opting for the bigs, as according to Caleb they always brought him luck.

"this is a cool place," Cody said, looking around, drinking in the ambiance, "we have a similar place in Pincher, it's called Bobs, "

Ty nodded and sipped his beer, his first not only in beverage but in line with his agreement and promise. He had allowed himself a ration of two for the night, knowing he could probably have a few more, but not wanting to rock the boat. His promise to Amy, to stay off the spirits, in particular, the Kentucky Blue holding fast. He wasn't just saying it this time, he meant it, and he wasn't about to let her down again with another drunken rampage.

"so, you're not worried about the press?" Cody said, noting Ty wasn't really doing anything to hide his identity in the pub. He had pulled a cowboy hat low on his features when then left Caleb's truck, but that seemed to have been lost once they were safely inside the local watering hole.

"That's why I love this place, Cody, I'm left alone here, the locals know me, and they know who I am, but they let me be. It's actually why I love living here in Hudson, they all have kinda adopted me as one of their own"

"that must be a relief, "Cody smiled, "not having to run and hide, or put on that smile all the time. "

TY nodded, agreeing with his new friend, "you get hold of Tammy, tell her your due back tomorrow?"

"yes, yes I did, she wasn't too happy I missed our date, but when I told her I was with you, she kinda mellowed a bit, "he grinned, "actually, she was kinda hoping she could get a…. autograph, you know…."

Ty grinned and shook his head, "anything for a friend, yeah, that's more than cool"

Cody grinned again and handed TY a Bar coaster, to which he promptly pulled out a pen and started to write on. Once done, his signature across the advertising he handed it back, Cody dipping his hat in appreciation as he pushed it into his shirt pocket.

"you know she could have asked me when we met at Christmas?" Ty laughed, "I would have agreed to a photo then since her family helped me get home again"

Cody gave him a rueful smile as Caleb waved him over, missing his shot. "you're up Cody, "

They swapped positions, Caleb coming over to Ty and banging his shoulder playfully, "so Mr. MD, Amy told me all about your big power play, congrats man, well done"

"thanks, brother, "Ty smiled,

"so, this meeting today? Bit rough?"

"you could say that seems some of the team at Lucky Alberta aren't all that happy with me taking full control, "TY explained, "I tried my best to persuade them, but I think I just made it worse,"

"well. They will get over it, you're a good guy Ty, and eventually they will see it, "Caleb sucked his beer dry, "you know I'll back ya right if you need anything "

"thanks, brother, "Ty said softly, appreciating the camaraderie "that means a lot,"

"well I mean it, you need me, I'm there, you just have to ask, "Caleb said, looking back over to the bar, contemplating his next drink. "I'm thinking shots to seal the deal, what ya say!"

"did you say shots!" Cody called out, his cue sinking yet another ball.

"yes brother! you in!" Caleb called back,

"most definitely,"

"Ok, shots all-round, " Caleb laughed, thumping Ty yet again in the shoulder as he turned to the barkeep,

"not for me man, "Ty said gently, "I'll stick with the beer,"

"come on brother, it's to toast you, as the new MD of lucky!" Caleb smiled, his eyes filled his anticipation. Ty was usually always up for a few shots after a game of pool, this new settled version of him was a little distracting to the happy cowboy.

"Nah Brother, thanks, all the same, "Ty replied, "I'll pass"

"um Ok, well it's just me and Cody then, "Caleb laughed, letting it go, seeing the look in Tys eyes that this was not up for discussion.

TY sipped his beer again, his smile wide as he watched Cody play. Happy in himself for staying true to his promise. This was the new TY, he told himself, the Ty, Amy could be proud of.

* * *

It was not long after 11 that Ty pulled up in Caleb's truck in front of the ranch house at Heartland. His friend, who had been listed as the designated driver, was well over the limit to fulfill his duties, so Ty had dropped him off back at this trailer and then brought Cody and himself back home. Cody also a little, shall we say, under the weather, making Ty help him up the stairs to the loft before returning to the main house, the snow swirling around his hunched shoulders as he pulled the door closed behind himself. The house was quiet, the fire near out, and the lounge in an amber glow. He walked quietly through to the hallway and opened the bedroom door, his coat now stored in the mudroom and he pulled his hoodie from his shoulders.

Amy looked up, she was snuggled down in the covers, pillows around herself, book in hand, school reading for English class trying to take her attention. She had skipped the day to attend Tys meeting at Lucky so felt like it was only fair she make up the reading part of the days study.

"Hey, "she smiled, her book closing in her hands as Ty shut the door behind him. "there you are, I was beginning to think you were staying over at Caleb's,"

"no…no" Ty grinned, as he sat on the end of the bed, his boots finding a home on the floor "But that is partially why Im late, I had to drop him off, and well, he took a bit of convincing getting him into the trailer let alone his bed. He's a rather joyous drunk."

Amy laughed to herself, picturing in, "I thought you took his truck?"

"we did, "Ty smiled, "hence the dilemma, he wouldn't hand over the keys, it took Cody and me a tag team attack to get them off of him"

"well, at least it sounds like you had fun, "Amy replied, her book now on the bedside and she watched him pull his tee off and grab another one that was softer and better to sleep in,

"yeah, it was fun, "Ty mused, "Cody is cool, I reckon we will stay in touch, "

Amy loved seeing him in his average joe mode, just one of the boys, all that hype and status falling by the way side.

"I kinda missed you though," Amy said softly, Ty looking over his shoulder at her, his smile soft and welcoming,

"Well, I can make up for that if you like?" he offered, Amy's smile making him roll over the bed and crawl up to her in his sleep tee and jeans. His lips found hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss warm and sultry.

Ty touched her nose, giving her a cheeky grin, "I missed you too"

Amy licked her lips, tasting the beer, but little else, her inner smile spreading as she realized he had kept to his word. He was as straight as a die, not even buzzed, her hands playing happily with the hair near his ears.

"so….you tired," she asked, feeling Ty move his lips to her neck, his smile tracing his kisses and he wandered to her earlobe.

"no….how about you?" he whispered,

"um, well, yeah I'm beat, " she teased, Ty breaking the connection and pulling back, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh? Really ? "he smiled, seeing her game and playing it back, "well, ok, then, "he kissed her lips quick and rolled onto his back. "night , night then"

Amy scowled at him, and punched his shoulder, Ty grinning back at her in mirth.

"that's not what you're supposed to say!" she growled, Ty, rolling again, this time onto his side and running his hand along her thigh.

"Oh, so…what am I supposed to say?" he asked, that hand sliding along her legs and back to her waist.

"well, you're supposed to woo me into loving you?" she explained, "you know a little kiss here, and little touch there, ?"

"ahuh woo you? " Ty grinned, his cheeks expanding into a laugh, "ok, so Wooing you is... if I do this, will that count?" he leaned in and kissed her lips, holding the connection for that little bit too long then pulling away

"I dunno, "Amy played, "maybe, you're not very good at this wooing stuff, are you?"

Ty scowled at her and took the challenge.

"how about this then?" he said, his body moving again as his lips traveled along her neck, his hand gently squeezing her thigh. "that more to your liking?"

"you're getting there" Amy whispered, "but, I think you still need a little practice, "

"oh, right, " Ty smiled, his arm sliding over her, and he pulled himself up onto his shoulders, Amy sliding down a little in the bed as he once again found her lips. "how about now?"

"you're getting the hang of it, I suppose" she cooed, losing herself to his touch, he was above her now, his lips running along her collar bone. His hands slowly undoing her Pajamas top, buttons.

"You suppose? well, practice makes perfect" he replied, Amy's smile joining with his as his lips met with hers once again.

* * *

"TY, " Amy said, her head resting on his bare chest, the comforter back around them as she drew circles with her finger across his skin. It was well past midnight now, and both of them were happily spent, Ty's eyes closed as he took a deep breath, his hair damp, around his features.

"Amy" he replied, loving it when she wanted to talk after making love, their unity and closeness seemed to bring down the inhibitions and reservations, making both of them feel open and safe to share their deepest thoughts with each other.

"things are going to change, aren't they?" she said, her tone a little sad. Her head still on his chest and she felt his hand run gently up her arm. "now your MD I mean"

"not really, that much," he said, "but change is part of life Amy, and change can be good "

"not always, "she replied, "sometimes it is destructive,"

Ty grinned, knowing how hard Amy struggled with the idea of change in her life and world.

"well, I promise you, it won't be destructive this time ok"

Silence fell between them, Tys slipping into the beginnings of slumber,

"how is the interviewing going?" she asked, changing the subject, her mind a quandary of feelings and thoughts now.

"slow, "Ty yawned, "extremely slow actually, I was actually considering calling Solomon, see if he had anyone he could recommend,"

"Lou's friend? In New York, "

"Yeah, he found Bastion, so….maybe …" Tys eyes closed again, he was in the blissful place of pre-euphoria, his body still tingling slightly from their recent love.

Amy stayed quiet, her thoughts churning, "Sam is amazing hey"

"hmmm, "he agreed, "that, she is"

"I mean it, Ty, she just took them all on today in that meeting, defending you and Lucky, it was just …."

Ty took a breath, "ahuh,"

"she really is someone you can trust, she knows her stuff too, she knows the company, "Amy continued, "and she's rather pretty in an older lady kind of way. Kinda like Lou, "

Ty chuckled, and rubbed her arm, "she's married Amy, and she has a kid, stop obsessing "

"I know, but now that you're the MD, and she's your PA, you're going to be working closely with her, so it's good that you get along, that's all, "Amy retorted. Hearing him sigh and then kiss the top of her head.

"would you prefer we didn't," he asked softly, "get along I mean"

"no no, I just think she's special, she spends all this time with you, and organizes nearly everything, but still has time for her husband and her child, you can tell she is committed to both her work and her family. "Amy considered her words, "I just hope I'm that organized and focused when we have kids, "

Ty moved and let his hand roll through her hair, playing with it with his fingers, "when we have kids?"

she smiled, her mind drifting into future dreams, "yeah, you and me, you still want kids, right?"

"Now?" he asked, not sure where she was going with this line of communication, "or later?"

"later, silly, we aren't even married yet" Amy giggled, "I could just see you, you know, pushing a pram, playing at the park, holding your son's little hand as you walk along the street, he would look just like you, only cuter, "

Ty grinned, liking, the picture she was painting himself, "son? what if it was a girl, and she was as beautiful and her mother?"

Amy felt her cheeks flush, "she'd have your eyes though, big and green and filled with that sparkle"

"and your blonde hair, piggy tails, with big red ribbons" Ty added, playing into this fantasy now somewhat too.

Amy shut her eyes picturing it, her and Ty together, their little girl between them, holding their hands as they swung her up into the air.

"I really want that someday Ty, "she whispered, "for you and me, you know, to be a real family?"

"So, do I, Amy, "he replied, his wistful smile holding, "someday, just not today"

Amy chewed her finger, "no….I suppose that would make things harder, for both of us, we hardly have time for us let alone…."

Ty opened his eyes, hearing her voice trail off slightly, he moved himself, so he was laying on his side, his eyes now able to see her clearly.

"You would be a great mom, I just know it, "he said, "but we aren't anywhere near ready for that Amy, we are still only just finding our way together, "

She looked down at her hands, Ty's comment splintering her happy daydream. Her look one of quiet contemplation.

"Hey, I do want to have a family someday, with you, "he explained, "I do. But you have to see that right now, bringing a child into this, it…it wouldn't work, I'm only just finding my feet, you're still in school, then there's our careers and the horses, we are just starting out on this crazy adventure, I …I don't want my kid, our kid, lost amongst the madness, I know what it feels like to think your parents don't have time for you, I never want my kid to feel like that….to feel like I don't….care…."

Amy looked into his eyes, hearing the twinge in his tone, there was damage there, and she had obviously hit a nerve.

"you would care, Ty, you are not your parents, but I get it, its… Im just dreaming you know, what could be, what may be… us ….you ….me…. Ty Junior…."

TY grinned, "Ty Jnr? Really?" he cocked his eyebrow, mocking her choice of baby names.

"Timmy?' she teased some more? Seeing those green eyes narrow slightly at her words.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry "She pouted with a gentle smile, "It's silly, I know, I just liked the idea I suppose"

"you want to call our child Timmy? After your dad?" he said incredulously? His smile holding if a little shocked.

"NO NO!" She laughed, seeing the relief in his eyes, "I mean us, you and me, having a baby, I…I just thought, like… I'm just playing ok, that's all, I could just see us, you working and me doing my thing too, and being parents, the perfect family …living together, it was…It's silly, I know…."She looked away shyly, trying to bring the conversation back into the realms of safety. Her dreams of the future, back in the future where they belonged.

"It's not Silly, and it will be perfect, "Ty smiled, pulling her into his embrace, "I promise you, it will be….when we are ready, it will be our family…always."

Amy sighed and nodded, Ty was right, they were just starting out, Ty with Lucky, Amy with School and her career at Heartland. They both had ambition, drive and the need to excel. They wanted to travel, they wanted to see where the world and all its wonders would take them, she grinned to herself , heck they weren't even married yet, they still lived in the family house and it was only going to get more busy for TY as he led the company in this new direction. Eventually, he would step back, let Lucky run its self and become the overseer rather than the go-to guy. But that wasn't now, Lucky was his world now when he wasn't with Amy, he was at Lucky. And when he wasn't at Lucky, he was devoting all his time to showing Amy he was the best version of himself that he could be.

She rubbed her eyes, feeling his gaze on her, her smile faltering as he watched her. He loved to simply hold her in his line of sight, take in every inch of that beautiful face, those eyes captivating him and drawing him into their embrace.

"what's brought all this future talk and baby stuff on?" he asked, as he propped his head up with his hand.

"nothing really, I was just thinking, you know, I look at Sam, and well, she makes time, to be both, so I just kinda started to think that maybe ….I."

"Amy, come on, Sam's in her 30s, she's been married for just over five years and yes she has a son, but …."

"I know, ignore me, Im just being silly, dreaming about things you know, you're right, we wouldn't be able to cope, not now, it just wouldn't work…"

Ty touched her face, "you're far from silly, I dream about being married and having a family too sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to raise a kid, be a dad, so I get it, I do, we can dream, there's no harm in that".

Amy reached up and kissed him, seeing that look in his eyes that always made her feel at ease. She was loved and yes one day, she could really see him as the father of her children.

"I love you," She said softly, seeing his smile grow as he kissed her gently on those soft pink lips he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

"I love you too Amy, more and more everyday" He snuggled her closer to him, Amy's arms finding sanctuary his embrace.

The early hour slowly claiming them as the night took hold. Tys eyes closed to the world as he held her to his side. Amy's' heartbeat the only thing that settled him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"so, geometry?" Soraya said to her reluctant student, "are you going to actually read the worksheet or just use it as a coaster?"

Amy looked up a little sheepishly as she realized she had placed her milkshake on her school work.

"I have to say, it makes more sense as a coaster?" she smiled,

Soraya laughed and moved the drink, handing the sheet to Amy and raising her perfect brow "come on, you said you wanted my help?"

"I do….I do… "Amy said quietly, looking distracted. Her eyes on the clock at the back of the counter, Maggie's was quiet for an afternoon. The girls opting to have a study date there and follow it up with dinner.

"He said he will call when he lands?" Soraya chastised, shaking the worksheet at her friend. "how long is he gone for?"

"overnight, I saw him off this morning, he'll be back late tomorrow," Amy said flatly, "he's got three interviews, and then well, hopefully, he will find a CEO" Amy's tone was flat and dejected. The time said a little after 2pm, and she knew Ty's jet would make short time of the 4 and half hour flight. He had promised to contact her as soon as his boots hit the tarmac, so now, her hopes were starting to rise.

Ty had flown to New York, after speaking to Solomon about help with the hunt for his new CEO. Sam had gone with him, making sure everything was booked and scheduled to perfection, Ty actually appreciating the structure and her skills at keeping him on track. She was a godsend and he had invited her, to sit in on the interviews, as she knew the business, the position and what Ty wanted Lucky to be. She was his sounding board now, and he appreciated her input immensely.

"well, look at it this way Amy, the faster he gets this CEO, the less stressed he will be and the more time he can actually spend with you. "Soraya said, her smile filled with optimism. "at least you see your guy, more than what I currently get …." She looked a little down. Amy picking up on her downcast eyes and showing her concern and empathy for her friend.

"how is Skyler?" she asked softly.

"he's still in therapy, in Hollywood, His dad has him in the best rehab facility for spinal injuries, "she explained.

"you hear from him though? Calls, Texts?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, every now and then, "Soraya said, her voice giving away her loneliness, "but he's focused on his rehab and at the moment that's all that he can deal with…so."

"your ….you two are good though right? "Amy looked worried now. Knowing Soraya and Skyler were strong before the accident that took away his legs. This injury not only putting a strain on him but now, it seemed on their relationship as well.

"we are …..on a break, "Soraya said in a tiny whisper, "his choice, I didn't really get a say, he doesn't want to burden me and make me wait for him to be,,,,, well again, "her words were so low that she could barely let them pass her lips, "he says it's not fair on me, since he can't….he can't be …."

"Oh, Soraya " Amy sighed, "I'm so sorry, I ….what can I do?"

"there's nothing anyone can do, 'Soraya smiled sadly, "I understand, he's got to focus on his rehab, so…I'm a distraction for him. "

Amy chewed her lip, not liking the pain that radiated out of her best friends eyes, "he still cares Soraya, he can't turn that off, not just like that"

Soraya nodded and smiled, "I know, and I get it, I just wish…." she took a breath, that optimistic smile shining through "I just wish you would learn this geometry so maybe, just maybe, you'll actually pass this exam this time?"

Amy nodded seeing the deflection and respecting it, she took the sheet and looked at the angles and the pictures, all of it looking like a jumble of lines and squiggles. Her mind made up as she started the first problem, she was going to help her friends any way she knew how.

* * *

Amy pushed her head back into her pillow, her eyes on her computer screen as she loaded the Skype app. She was in her room now, ready for bed after having a rather nice but quiet dinner with her family. Lisa was absent yet again, much to Jacks annoyance, her time now pushed and pulled in all directions. She was either at Lucky holding the CEO role and helping sort business there while Ty was preoccupied with finding a replacement for Bastion, or at Fairfield managing her own rather full on and busy business venture. Then there was Heartland, she had tied their too. Jack now concerned that she was not only spreading herself well and truly past thin but also not really managing to find anytime herself to decompress. He supported her and loved her for her commitment to not only her own company and endeavors but to Ty and his needs too. But he would have been lying if he had said he was ok with the rather hectic and over the top work schedule she now found herself engaged in.

Ty had texted Amy, as promised, as soon as his jet touched down, He had said he would call, but he was instantly en-route to his hotel, as per Sam's to the point, scheduling. Solomon on the phone to him, setting their first interview for that evening. A young up and comer with a strong and influential family background, eager to leave his mark in the corporate world. Ty wasn't all that impressed with his overzealous nature, his insistence at being at the airport when Ty landed, actually catching the young MD off guard and making him feel a little overrun an invaded. He was interviewing for a position that would directly report to Ty, and here this young man was, ignoring Solomon's instructions to meet them at a small restaurant later that evening and overstepping by ambushing Ty as he stepped out of his plane after a next to a five-hour flight.

Amy waited for those little blue dots to spin on her screen, the little melody playing the connecting tune as she waited for Ty's face to come online.

Finally, after a redial due to a connection break, Amy putting it down to the weather and cold outside. Tys tired but happy face smiled back at her.

"Hey, there you are" Amy grinned, her fingers pulling the hair tie from her hair, knowing full well he preferred it when her hair was soft around her shoulders.

"Hey Amy," he said, he was dressed in a dark shirt and tie, black and silver, his hands fiddling with his cuffs as she watched her.

"you're heading out?" she said faintly, noting the clean-cut face, the tidy hair and his preoccupation with his cufflinks that just didn't seem to want to play the game.

"Um yeah, we have an interview tonight, over drinks supposedly, "he explained, "I've already met the guy, sort of ambushed me at the airport actually, "

"he…what, why did he do that?" Amy said, looking confused,

"I dunno, trying to look keen? Make an impression?" Ty chuckled to himself "he sure did that, kinda pissed me off, to tell the truth"

"so… you don't think he's any good? For the role then?" she pushed seeing his jaded smile,

"I dunno Amy, if he can't follow a basic directive? I don't need another person ignoring me and what I ask them to do" He ran his finger through his hair ruffling it a bit, "I'm in half a mind to cancel on him actually, make him see he needs to …...Oh, I dunno, I'm just tired, it was a rocky flight, lot of turbulence and….I'm... I'm just over it. I guess"

Amy gave him a sympathetic smile, "you've only been there an hour or so Ty, give it a chance hey?"

He nodded, taking her advice. And sitting back in his chair in his hotel room, his laptop on the desk before him as he watched her pretty face.

"I'd much rather be with you," he said softly, "how was school?"

His question trying to divert himself from missing her.

"it was ok I suppose, I met up with Soraya at Maggie's, she's trying to tutor me in geometry, "

"oh..." Ty grinned, "how did that go?" he showed her a cheeky smile, "you fall asleep or just hide in the ladies room?"

Amy scowled at him. "stop that" she warned, seeing his mirth, "I was actually going to have dinner with her, but her mom needed her at home so…."

"how is Soraya?" Ty asked, genuinely concerned for his dark-haired friend. He could see Amy had something on her mind, and it obviously had something to do with her best friend.

"she's been better, Ty "Amy replied, those blue eyes heavy. "actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

Ty nodded, looking intrigued. "shoot? what's up"

"you and Skyler, you're still in touch, right?" she pushed, knowing the bond between the two was strong.

"Um yeah, on and off, text here, an email there, why?"

"well, I'm worried Ty, Soraya said that they are on a break, but I think it's Skyler who asked for it and well, she's just going along with his wishes."

Ty rubbed his cheek, "Um, well, it's his call Amy, I suppose if he needs some time. He…."

"you knew?" she said looking a little perturbed that he didn't share this with her. Soraya being her best friend and all.

"No…NO…. But I kinda saw it coming, "he said softly. "Sky's been a little hard to be around according to his father, so….him pushing Soraya away, sort of doesn't come as a surprise."

"you should have seen her Ty, she is so sad and lonely, it broke my heart, we need to do something !"

Ty opened his mouth "Amy, I think we need to …"

"no, we need to help, we can't just let them fall apart they are great together" she challenged

"honestly Amy, I think we need to stay out of this ok, Sky and Soraya will sort this out in their own time, we shouldn't get …involved"

"but we are, involved Ty, they are our friends! Soraya is my Best friend, and Skyler, well, that's where you come in….. you could fly out to …."

"Amy, no..." Ty shook his head, not wanting to walk down this path where she was leading him. "I'm not going to…"

" Come on Ty, you can have your interviews then take a little side trip to Hollywood and …"

Ty rubbed his face, "we should stay out of this Amy, really, trust me this is not the right thing to do"

Amy looked up at her lover with the biggest most endearing eyes she could pull into play. Ty rolling his lip instantly and darting his own eyes away from her, seeing the manipulation and trying to avoid it.

"Please Ty, for me?" she cooed. She heard him growl as he looked away from her, his eyes now on someone off screen. He nodded as Amy picked up a soft voice, seeing Ty's interaction and agreeance to whatever they had said.

"I go to go, Amy, "he said, his smile apologetic, "seems I'm running a bit late, "

"Ty…. What about Skyler, " she pushed. "I know, if you went to see him, he would… he would listen to you," She watched him, pleading with him with her big blue eyes, TY rolling his as he let a smile run across his lips.

"Amy, I …I don't think I should" he tried again, his aim to make her see his point, yes, he was close to Skyler, but interfering in his love life, well…it just wasn't what brothers did.

"Ty! he was there for us remember, when we were fighting at Lucky over Rumble? And again when ….when you had that altercation with….with….at KO'S, " He words faltered slightly not wanting to bring up a certain individual who had caused her a lot of pain.

Ty looked at his hands and nodded, "Ok Ok, I'll see how my time table is going and if I have time, I'll divert to Hollywood…." he gave her a gentle reserved smile seeing her larger one take the lead. "but you know that's going to push me back a day? I won't be home till Friday?"

Amy considered the information, as it stood, "I know, but if 24 hours without you helps Skyler and Soraya find themselves again, then I'm happy to sacrifice a night with you for the greater good"

Ty grinned, his eyes once again flickering off screen, "good to know you value your nights with me so highly " he teased. Seeing her cock her head slightly sideways at his cheeky comment

"This is for our friends, "She retorted, "I want them to be as happy as we are, please TY, go and see him…. Make this right"

"ok, ok, I'll go, just for you, But I'm not guaranteeing anything ok, I'll see how he is but I'm not pushing him into anything…...…...This is his and Soraya's decision, not ours."

Amy nodded, and threw him the biggest most loving smile, her ears picking up the voice of screen again.

"is...Is that Sam?" she asked, craning her neck, then realizing that she couldn't see around the monitor, her actions making her feel a little stupid.

"yes, that is Sam, she's just prepping me on this guy I'm supposed to take seriously," he said dryly, Sam now moving behind him and looking into the camera on his laptop.

"Hey Amy, "she smiled, she was dressed in a simple black dress, her hair down around her shoulders.

"Sam!" Amy smiled, "you look really pretty, I love the dress"

"thanks, my delightful husband bought it for me a while back, I'm hopefully meeting him and my little boy after these interviews are done"

"Oh, wow, so they are flying to NYC to see you, that so sweet?" Amy said, her heart warm with the sentiment.

"yeah, it's only for two days, but I miss them so…" Sam's' eyes were a little misty now, Ty seeing her response and looking at Amy suddenly

"Ok, we have got to go ok, I'll call you later, once this dinner thing is done. Love you "He pressed his fingers to his lips and then touched the camera. Sam chuckling and throwing Amy a soft smile, as she shook her head at Amy's man.

"you Ty Borden are a romantic," She teased.

TY didn't respond apart from fixing his collar and looking back at the girl he loved more than life.

"Love you, miss you already," he said,

Amy nodding and blowing him a kiss, "I miss you more" she said her fingers waving to him as the connection let go.

* * *

Interviews are funny things, they are supposed to show you an insight into someone and their overall suitability to fill the position of employment that you as the employer are trying to fill.

Ty looked bored beyond belief as he sat back in his chair and listened to this young upstart of power and breeding preach to him how he could run Lucky better than him. He was obnoxious and loud and overeager, and Sam could see Ty's patience starting to wain and ebb away with each syllable that slipped from his perfect orthodontic smile.

"you see TY, I can call you TY, Right, all these titles and status lines just muddy the water, don't you think?"

TY rubbed his face, feinting interest. His spring water to his lips as he dreamed of something stronger, His resolve holding though with his promise to Amy about whiskey and its evils holding firm.

"ok, Aaron, look, your resume shows you where the head of your class at…" Sam began, her attempt to rein this rambunctious young man in falling onto deaf ears.

Look, I know your time is precious Ty, I do, But I can see it you know, You and Me, me and you! this is going to be epic, I know my stuff, I have studied you and your habits. and I feel that I can pull this mediocre company into the future. I can show you the way Ty, trust me and we will soar!"

"Ok, OK, "Ty finally said loudly, his limits reached, "I think that's about it Aaron, thanks for your time tonight, we will be in touch once a final decision is made. "

"Um…Ty, brother, friend, I still haven't shown you my overall redesign for the Lucky name, I was thinking maybe a name change, like Compadres, or brothers in arms" his hands were raised as he showed off his descriptions and suggestions like they were up in lights.

Ty shook his head in disbelief, now well and truly over it, He looked at Sam, her face filled with jovial misgivings over this supposed contender.

"Thanks, Aaron," She said, seeing Ty rub his face and look away. "I think we will call it a night"

"ok, ok, well I'll come and see you in the morning ok? we can have breakfast together and…."

Ty groaned and pulled himself to his feet, the head waiter seeing his imminent departure and bring over the bill, to which Ty placed his platinum credit card down and waited for the waiter to come back after payment and return it to him.

"MR Borden, it has been an honor to have you here tonight," the head waiter said, his hand shaking Tys and he gave him a gentle appreciative nod

"No NO, Gustavo, the pleasure was all mine" Ty replied, his jacket now on his shoulders as he helped Sam to her feet, Aaron now also getting up and pumping Ty's hand relentlessly.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Borden" he beamed, Ty looking at Sam who redirected the young mover and shaker her way.

"I will be in touch with you tomorrow ok, please wait at your hotel for my call" she instructed. "Mr. Borden has other meetings tomorrow and unfortunately cannot accept your offer to share breakfast.

"oh ok, very well, thanks again, then" the younger finally said, getting the point, Sam blowing air out from between her teeth as she threw him her final plastic smile.

TY turned and after yet another farewell he walked away, heading back to his car, that waited in out the front of the rather flash establishment.

Sam joined him not long after and he covered his face and laughed to himself as the car pulled away and headed back to the hotel.

"please tell me he doesn't know what hotel Im at?" Ty asked, seeing Sam giggle and shake her head,

"thank Christ for that!" Ty laughed in exasperation, "where the hell did Solomon get him from anyways?"

Sam grinned and looked at her folder, "his credentials are rather impressive, he was to the top of his year Ty, graduated with honors."

"I don't care! he's a loon! I couldn't work with someone on permanent overdrive Sam. I'm tired just watching him."

"so, I take it he didn't make the second-round cut?" Sam asked, her smile filled with cheek.

"no. definitely not!" Ty laughed, back. "I hope to god the next two are better"

"so, do I, "Sam, looked back at her personal organizer on her phone "so am I changing the departure times and destination on the jet?"

Ty rubbed his hair and looked out the window of the sedan, the streets of NYC at night flashing by him.

"Um yeah, please, I need to go see a friend when we are done here. "he said softly, "book yourself a first-class return to Calgary ok, and include your family, they can stay at Lucky Alberta as my guests."

"Ty, that's not necessary, "Sam replied, "really, my family is not your concern"

"I know, but you are, and you miss them, don't think I haven't noticed that look in your eyes when you look at the photo in your purse. "he looked at her phone, "book the flights, and spend some time with those you love. Please….for me"

Sam considered his offer and had to agree, she was missing her family, "ok, thank you, really, it's very generous of you Ty"

"not a problem ok" he smiled back. "really…. "

"Well, how about we get together when your back from Hollywood, dinner maybe, I'd love to introduce David and Callum to you and Amy"

Ty grinned, "that would be great, you could come to dinner at the house Jack and Lou wouldn't mind, we could show Callum the horses?"

Sam nodded, "thank you really, TY, "

TY didn't answer, he just returned his gaze to the window, happy in the knowledge that he had made her happy and given her something back for all her hard-worked effort. She was a true asset to him, and the company and he didn't mind showing her, his appreciation of her worth.

* * *

Ramsey's Rehabilitation and wellness center was a Tier 1 predominantly private establishment. Specializing in accident rehabilitation with a state-of-the-art program dedicated to the stabilization and Recovery of serious spinal cord injuries. It was located in the heart of Hollywood as a subsidiary extension to the Cedar Sanai Hospital. A prestigious private wing built on to the larger public sector hospital and clinic, a place where care and commitment collided with cutting edge modern medicine. With a staff of twenty highly trained therapists and specialist and an on-call support staff rostered to a one to four ratios of staff to the patient, it held the largest rehabilitation program title in southern California.

The spinal unit, which was now where Ty found himself entering was not only high tech but a leader in its research into spinal injuries. Built under the ethos of helping families and patients facing significant challenges in their ultimate recovery.

Some. Like Skyler had experienced a traumatic injury as the result of such things as motor vehicle accidents, falls, acts of violence or sports-related injuries. For others, were the results of tumors, infections, cervical stenosis, surgeries or other non-traumatic causes. With all holding their own level of spinal cord injury and completeness of cord dysfunction that affected physical function.

Ty wandered quietly down the hallway, the polish flooring squeaking under his boots. It didn't feel like a hospital, but it definitely had the vestiges of a care facility. The hallways were wide and clear, soft music played through the inbuilt intercom and around many a corner there were little alcoves and sanctuary with couches and occasional chairs, where people could take a moment and simply be. He considered ringing ahead, knowing that even though, he was in tinsel town, which was filled with famous faces and personas, much larger than his, his face was, still recognizably known, it wasn't as famous as some of the characters there, but his choice of the baseball cap and aviators still gave him enough anonymity to get the job of checking in done with as little fuss as possible.

He had spoken briefly to Skyler's father on his way in from the airport, Tyson explaining his sons' overall condition and encouraging Ty in his effort to visit his now recovering friend.

Ty's hands in his jeans pocket's as he came up to Ward 16s check-in station. His steps slow but tentative, hospitals and rehab centers, not holding the best memories for him.

"Hey," he said, his eyes peering over to the top of his sunnies at the young nurse at the desk behind the glass cubicle.

"Hello" she smiled back, those green eyes making her smile, " can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Skyler Davis?" Ty explained, "his father Tyson, called and said I would be stopping by? I'm on the approved visitor's list"

"oh, and you are?" she asked, her grin giving away her thoughts,

"Ty Ty Borden?" he said softly, that smile holding as she looked at her screen and then quickly back at him.

"Oh, yes….Um ….Mr. Borden, Um…." she sucked in a breath and looked at the computer screen "We were, um told you visiting us today, Skyler is in the gym at the moment with the physio team, but I can show you to his room, you can wait there for him"

Ty nodded, as an older nurse came through the rear door of the cubicle. Her eyes meeting his as she smiled and looked over the first nurse's shoulder, seeing the screen.

"Ah, Mr. Borden, they called through about you from the main reception, please come with me"

The younger girl rolling her eyes at her superior as she pointed to the files near the chair, making her point.

"Hi Im Wendi, let me show you the way"

Ty waved to the girl behind the glass, following his escort along the corridor. Patients in wheelchairs passing on occasion as other staff went about their duties and chores.

"this place is quite impressive," Ty said, his eyes taking in all the different facility rooms and wards as they passed. " it's …bigger than I …."

"well spinal injury is a growing concern, and as we move forward, with new advancements, the need for rehabilitation and after patient care is paramount." She pointed to a large side room, slowing their pace as Ty watched patients doing exercises and activities. One on one care evident throughout the room and its inhabitants.

"this is the first program to offer full-on outpatient support. Everyone in that room, live and work in the Hollywood and surrounding communities, be it from the numbered streets or the private sector.

"So…it's not just for…the, "Ty asked,

"no, that room, that gym is public, we still have to charge to cover costs of staff and equipment, but it is a separate entity to the private wing."

Ty rubbed his chin, "is it covered by insurance?"

"Unfortunately, no, not yet, but we hope it will be one day, everyone deserves the best treatment when it comes to the ability to walk and function again. it shouldn't matter where you come from or how much money you make"

"you sound like this is your dream too, "Ty smiled, seeing the passion in her eyes,

"My dream is to see equality, and treatment for all, but alas, we a still a little way a ways from that" she motioned to another hall, pulling Ty with her. His smile at her drive and vision making him feel slightly humbled in her presence.

"here you go, "she said, as two large sliding frosted glass doors opened before them. "Skyler is in room 21, he should be back from therapy in twenty minutes. "

"how's he doing? with all this?" Ty asked suddenly, knowing she probably wouldn't go into detail, but opting to try for some information anyways.

"he has his good days and his bad, but he is determined, and that is half the battle with these kinds of injuries, "

"he's going to make a recovery though? His father told me this is a temporary status for him?" Ty looked confused now, the nurse's words making his stomach churn slightly.

"Skyler's injury is somewhat recoverable, but it's still unclear really what the outcome will be, a lot of it depends on Skyler and his determination to overcome his barriers. I'm, sure he will fill you in on the details when you see him"

"thank you, Wendi, really, "Ty smiled, his hand lifting in thanks as he walked towards the ward ahead, his eyes on the room numbers as he counted them down to 21.

* * *

"well, as I live and breathe," Skyler said, his voice making Ty turn back from the large windows before him as a wheelchair-bound young man and his entourage entered the room. "Ty? What the hell are you doing here man?"

"I'm here to see you?" Ty smiled, walking over to his friend and taking a few hesitant steps, their usual greeting of a shoulder thump seeming somehow inappropriate now. "look at you brother!"

Skyler smiled, that blonde/brown hair longer now, his jaw shadowed in stubble, those eyes, that had shone so bright, now a little deeper and set.

The orderlies moved Skyler's chair over to the window, where Ty followed and took a seat in an occasional chair opposite him. One attendant, fixing the breaks and the other moved over to Skyler's rather flash looking bed, pulling down the comforter and sheets, readying it for future use.

"press if you need us Sky," one of them said, Skyler, nodding as they both headed out of the room, pulling the door closed in their wake.

"so…."Skyler said, his voice a little dry, that spark not in his eyes now, that old world charm he was famous for, tarnished and cool. "what brings the mighty Ty Borden to Hollywood Rehab?"

Ty rubbed his face, leaning back in his chair, "You! I wanted to see how my best friend was. It's been a few weeks since your last text so…"

"well… here I am… In the flesh, so to speak, "Skyler replied, "you could have just called, saved yourself the time and energy?"

"now, come on man, why would I text when I had the chance to come and see you in person? "Ty replied, playing the edge in Skyler's voice down. "so….tell me? How's it going? Really? You're looking good, a little rough cowboy, but still good."

Skyler rolled his lip, his smile holding, but that edge igniting in his eyes. "well, I'm paralyzed? Can't feel nothing from my navel down, I piss in a bag and need an attendant to do most other things, but hey apart from that… I'm doing just peachy"

Ty's smile faltered and fell, the sharpness in his friend's tone making him realize his easy-going jovial repose was not being received in the way he intended it.

"but you knew that already didn't ya Ty, I'm sure Soraya filled you in on how now she only has half a boyfriend left to love? well pity... but ya get that a lot in here. "

"Sky….brother," Ty whispered, "I….I…"

"how is she? "he asked softly, his eyes losing their fire momentarily.

"she's, good man, she's missing you…though, Amy said you…."

"pushed her away, told her I couldn't be with her if I wasn't whole, made her go back home when all I truly wanted was for her to…." he stopped, his anger more at himself than a Ty or Soraya.

"what are you doing man?" Ty asked gently "she loves you, she doesn't care about….this!"

"I care Ty! I care about this, I can't do this to her. I can't expect her to wait for me! how can I ask her to be ok with this…. She doesn't want this… she doesn't deserve this!"

"Whoa!" Ty cut in, "ok, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I know Soraya and I know that she is one in a million. And if she says this doesn't matter, then this…all of this crap here….doesn't matter. Give her some credit man." Ty pulled forward, and locked his eyes with his now self-loathing friend, "you want to blame someone, you want to push someone away, make them take the brunt of your anger, and your pain for what happened to you….then you blame me ok! not her!"

Skyler looked away, his smile gone, "I can't let her love me….not like this"

"Brother!" Ty pleaded, "I don't think that's your choice to make, hey? "…

A silence fell between the two friends for a while, words not needed. The afternoon sun cracking through the foliage that sat outside the large window.

"how's Amy?" Skyler finally asked, "Soraya told me ….what … happened, with that Bray guy... and your brother."

Ty looked at his hands, "you want guilt brother, try carrying that around with you every day. knowing you were the reason for so many people getting hurt" he flicked his eyes away from Skyler

Skyler watched Ty, seeing the darkness in those green eyes. "look at us" he said, his lip curling slightly,

"blaming ourselves for all these problems, "he rubbed his rough chin, "we are dicks you know….we have the two of the best girls in the world by our sides, and we can't seem to pull our heads out of our proverbial arse's for long enough to even notice. we are screw-ups Tyler, end of, story ,"

Ty smiled back, "tell me about it, I ….I don't want to feel like its…. it's somehow on me, but if she hadn't have been my girl if I hadn't have come to Heartland…what happened, to her, you...all of it. That torments me Sky. I think about it every day, what could I have done differently to ...to protect her ...to protect you."

Sky cocked his brow "Me? "

"you're in that chair because of me!" Ty whispered "another casualty of Ty Borden's fucked up life. You, Amy, all of it…. it's on me…and I wake up every day having to face that… face the fact that I am the cause of so much destruction and pain."

"this isn't on you?" Skyler said gently, "You didn't make me jump in front of that truck? You didn't tell me to try and save you!? I did that on my own…. This pain is my pain Ty, not yours… "

Ty didn't answer, straight away, his eyes on his hands, "still doesn't make it hurt any less though"

Skyler chuckled "I'd like to feel some of that hurt? Share it with you? But hey?" he slapped his knees rather roughly, making Ty look up again, "can't seem to feel shit right now?" his smile curled, and Ty caught it and twisted his own lip with the dark humor.

"Im really sorry brother, for everything"

"I actually don't want sorry's Ty, I want normality, do you reckon you can give me that?" Skyler smiled, his eyes filled with mischief.

"what do you have in mind?" Ty inquired, knowing that glint. And loving it had returned, not as strong as usual, but still very much present.

"Well, help me get dressed, and …" Skyler said quickly, "and I'll fill you in?"

Ty nodded, looking towards the room door "you sure man? I don't want to piss off the establishment. "

"piss them off all you like, my good man, dads paying nearly 2 grand a night for this place, they can handle a little angst. "

Ty chuckled and stood up, "ok, so….what do you want me to do?"

Skyler grinned, his hands on his wheelchairs wheels and he unhooked the break and pushed himself over towards the bed. "come comrade, and let me share with you my thoughts"

* * *

"you can't be serious Sky!" Ty laughed, seeing his companion push open the bedroom door with his hands. He was now in a soft pair of trousers and a long sleeve tee. Ty coming up behind him as he held the door ajar. "I don't know about this brother, what if ….what if we get caught"

"when has being caught ever stopped you from an adventure?" Skyler asked, his hands grabbing his wheels and scooting himself quickly into the hallway. "come on…we need to hurry, they will be back for afternoon checks in a minute,

Ty rolled his eyes, unsure if this was the best plan of action, but seeing Skyler's new-found enthusiasm taking hold was making him think that this mad idea was possibly just what he needed in his life to give him some of that spark he somehow seemed now to be missing.

"Ok OK" He breathed, taking the handles of the chair and moving his counterpart down the corridor quickly, his pace fast and determined as they headed for the rear hallway, moving through the frosted doors that said deliveries and loading patient exchange. Skyler pointing at two red doors that said FIRE ESCAPE- exit doors. TY looking back over his shoulder briefly as he heard voices coming around the corner bend.

It wasn't more than a few well-placed quick steps that saw the escape artists out on the curb, Ward 16, being a ground floor wing with its own rear exit and loading zone. Not normally used for patient and visitor movement. Expelling them out onto the open drive. Ty instantly pushing his runaway friend up onto the curb near the adjacent parkways and looking back making sure their escape had remained undetected and clean. Skyler laughing freely as they pulled behind a bus shelter. His eyes alive, His grin huge as he knew they had done wrong, but when did Ty and Skyler ever do what was expected. They headed down the sidewalk, Skyler beaming and looking up into the blue sky, his lungs expanding as he sucked in the fresh Holly wood air.

"this is insane" Ty laughed behind him. His aviators now covering his eyes, his hat back on his head with the tails of his soft brown hair falling around his neck, "you know they are going to kill us when they realize you're gone right!"

"they will have to find us first" Skyler cut back, his grin wide with enthusiasm "and you're the one they will arrest for kidnapping, not me"

"Oh , gee. Thanks, brother, "Ty threw back, "good to know you got my back"

They continued along the sidewalk, talking between themselves, their mood light as they turned down yet another street and came into the more commercial and touristy side of the area, the large mansions and residential homes giving way to a bevy of small boutique coffee houses, artisan storefronts, and lunch spots. All filled with beautiful perfect people, in their beautiful perfect clothes. With their beautiful perfect teeth and the beautiful perfect lives. Enjoying the sun that wasn't as hot as the summer rays but still held enough heat to make the day pleasant.

"here," Skyler suddenly said, his hand grabbing on the wheel and making his chair suddenly turn "in here, let us partake in some refreshments and nourishment"

Ty shook his head, that old world whimsical wordplay was a definite indicator that Skyler was once again feeling somewhat like his old self.

They took a seat in the small yet homely eatery, deciding to choose a sidewalk table, where access the tables was a little easier for a wheelchair. The waiter instantly accommodating the young men by removing a chair that gave Skyler a place to pull up to the table and feel part of the dining crowd. Ty sat opposite him. Ordering two rather expensive coffees, and the Hollywood luncheon of choice the infamous pastrami sandwich and slaw, sided as always with a dill pickle.

They ate and drank happily, Ty seeing how much being out of the hospital had perked up his still convalescing friend. That spark now back in his eyes as he devoured his sandwich, hospital food, although still rather flash, due to the exclusiveness of the center was still, in all its essence, hospital food.

"so, what do the doctors say?" Ty asked gently, "Soraya said you've been really focused on your rehab, so…..."

"well, they say, that the sensation may come back, one day, possibly. "Skyler said, "or it may not, I suppose I just have to face the fact, that this chair and I are destined to co-exist."

"but there's a chance?" Ty pushed, praying in his heart of hearts that this was to be true. The idea that Skyler would permanently be in that chair was gut-wrenching to him.

"supposedly," he friend said, his eyebrow cocking slightly, "NOT YOUR FAULT remember?"

Ty nodded, accepting the comment, "How's your dad coping with all of this?"

Skyler shrugged, "let's not go there hey"

"I spoke to him when I landed, he seemed really happy I was coming to see you, "

"he would be, "Skyler grinned, "he thinks that If I get enough positive re-enforcement then I'm bound to just miraculously get well due to all the good vibes" he wiggled his fingers in the air and smiled, Ty's lip curling too at the comment.

"he just wants to see you well, and walking again "Ty explained, "we all do…."

"I know, but maybe that's just not in the cards for Skyler Davies anymore, " He saw Ty watching him looking concerned so decided to elaborate. "don't get me, wrong brother, I want out of this chair more than anything, but there comes a time, when you just have to accept your lot in life. And I suppose, that time is now, for me anyway,"

"you won't give up though, Promise me? You'll keep fighting " Ty asked, his eyes worried,

Skyler nodded, "of course, but….it's just….hard some days ya know"

"well, that's why you need support, your friends, Soraya? "Ty tired again, hoping to push the boundaries, "she's good for you, man…I've never seen you so taken by anyone before"

Skyler gave a gentle smile "she is remarkable and deserving of so much more than what I can give to her, it wouldn't be right to hold her back, ….even though I …" he stopped, his sandwich on his plate, that lost lonely look returning to his eyes,

"even though you love her?" Ty questioned, knowing this to be true.

"it's not enough Ty, "Skyler whispered, "she deserves more "

"Sky, I get it, ok, I do, I don't claim to understand or fathom what you're going through, but I know what it feels like to think that you're not enough, that you're not worthy. Trust me…. I've had those thoughts more times than I can remember. But….you have to see, that when you have someone that special and that terrific in your life, you can't let that go…you have to hold onto that brother, with both hands. It will save you. It will help you make it through"

"you talking about me and Soraya or you and Amy?" Skyler gently smiled, seeing Ty's cheek flush.

"bit of both I suppose, "Ty agreed, "I just don't know what I'd do without her, I've been in some dark places in my life Sky, you know that heck you were with me during some of it, but she …she just completes me. I can't explain it, but it's like she is part of me now. And I …I just know that if you give Soraya a chance, you will have that too, I want that for you….you deserve it, we both do, brother."

They continued on with their lunch, Ty paying the cheque and then walking Skyler back to the hospital grounds and stopping at the exit doors they had escaped through.

"thanks for the jailbreak Ty, really, you have recharged my batteries" Skyler reached his arms up and hugged his longtime friend,

"not a problem "Ty replied, patting him on the back as he pulled the door open.

"you stay here Ty, let me go in alone, if they see you. it could get ugly"

"but…I can't let you take all the heat" Ty replied, not wanting to throw his friend the hospital wolves.

"its fine brother, trust me, I've done a runner a couple of times, they get over it." He turned his chair to the doors, "how long you here for?"

"Um, I fly out tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well, come by tomorrow then, I've got therapy in the morning, but I need a spotter, you game?"

"of course, brother, whatever you need" Ty exclaimed, humbled and wanting to help.

"bring some swimmers, its pool work so you're gonna get wet" Skyler smiled,

Ty nodded, accepting the offer. "I'll be there"

"ok, well, I better get back, thanks for today, it was great to see you….even if you're a bit of a nag" He rubbed his head and shook his friend's hand in farewell, "thanks Ty, really"

Ty nodded and watched Skyler wheel into the hallway, his head looking back at him as he held the door open for a few seconds. "call her, Sky, let her in, Do it for her… "

Skyler threw him a soft smile, waving over his shoulder as he rolled away, Ty letting the door close as he headed back towards his waiting car that had parked at the front of the establishment.

* * *

Ty spent the next day at the Ramsey center, starting off in a gym session with Skyler and his physio team, they did weights together, Skyler 's physio actually liking the competitive side that Ty's presence brought out in his patient. They moved onto different predetermined activities, moving from the gym just before lunch to the fine motor room for an hour of coordination and strength therapy. Ty amazed at the attentiveness of the team that worked with Skyler. His father obviously sparing no expense in his son's recovery. They ate lunch in the private dining room where Benson, the lead Physio explained to Ty the program and its benefits. Ty asking questions about the Ramsey Centre and its funding? How it was managed and the public program that he had glimpsed the day before.

" We understand the challenges our charges face, and together, we try to help them set goals, learn new skills, modify their lifestyles to fit their new needs, "

Ty sipped his coffee, seeing Skyler move his pasta around his plate, he didn't seem all that impressed with the offering, opting finally for his bread roll and juice.

"We really just want to help people like Skyler, achieve the very best outcome. Our early start program, which you've seen part of today is our shining star. The rehabilitation and work put in at this first stage, helps optimize the abilities and independence of our patients so that they may return home faster and with more confidence. "

"so. .this early start program, it's just for accidental injury?" Ty enquired. Looking interested.

"No, no, we admit patients who have suffered traumatic and non-traumatic spinal cord injuries of all levels, complete/incomplete, apart from those on high care, "

Ty raised his brow, Skyler looking at him and giving him a smile "ventilators, you know, quads"

Benson looked at Skyler and sighed, "not all quadriplegics are on ventilators Skyler, look at Molly, "

Skyler nodded looking away, his edge in his tone. Ty's interest in the center and its patients making him feel a little awkward.

"We have a four-goal mantra, that we live by here at Ramsey, " he pointed to the lunch room wall, his dark eyes directing Ty to a large poster on the surface, "that there, is what we aim for"

Ty read the words, seeing Skyler look over and roll his eyes, his expression a little lower than it had been the day before.

"say them with me, Skyler, "Benson smiled, seeing the mood change and trying to squash it in its tracks. He was used to this with his patents, there were highs and lows, the journey was not, by any means an easy one. And even the most positive and optimistic soul could have a dark moment or two.

"Improve physical function and mobility," Skyler said softly, reading the poster's message, "Develop strong skills and strategies to perform daily activities"

"Utilize adaptive technologies that facilitate activities at home, at work, and/or in the community" Benson continued, his eyes falling to Ty as he took the last line.

"Overcome social and emotional hurdles that interfere with adjustment and the positive life ahead"

Benson stood up and saw another therapy assistant enter the room, his attention moving as a rather agitated young man in a wheelchair who seemed to be arguing with them.

"I'll see you two in the pool room in let's say an hour and a half, we can work on that mobility again Skyler"

He waved quickly and went to assist his co-worker as Skyler hit his pasta with his fork and raised his eyes to Ty, "you know all that Mantra stuff Is a pile of shit to keep the money coming in, right?"

Ty gave a dry smile, seeing that snark once again in his friend's expression, "what's up with you today brother, you've been nothing but a thunder cloud since we left the gym"

Skyler shrugged, his eyes back on the table, "you can go…if I'm bringing you down. wouldn't want to keep the infamous Ty Borden from his …:"

"Hey, "Ty cut in, his hand flicking his friend's wrist. "I'm here because I want to be…because you asked me to be….if you want me to go…you only need to say the word and I'm gone… but don't you dare pull the famous card on me ok, you know that's a crock of shit!"

Ty's tone was friendly but held a warning. Skyler receiving it and nodding in reply. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it" Skyler looked back at his friend, "I'm just tired, I do this day after day, hour after hour, I give this therapy everything man, and still, here I sit in this chair, half the man I was"

Ty didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be in Skyler's position. He was young, ambitious, at the start of a promising career, a life filled with opportunities and adventures. And to have that all put under threat in an instant. A moment when he chose to defend and protect someone he cared for. It was unfathomable to Ty, Skyler sat in that chair because he tried to protect him. He gave it all to defend his friend. And Ty knew there was nothing he could ever do that would come close to repaying him for his sacrifice.

"your more man than I'll ever be," Ty said softly, "I wish I was as together as you, here you are, fighting your way back, reclaiming your life. And I can't even manage to keep my head above water most days."

"you're doing ok?" Skyler cut back, "you're the MD of Lucky now, I saw the papers, I watch the news, you're on the right path"

"It still scares the hell out of me though" Ty admitted, "I …I know I can do it, but….I just seem to screw it up all the time….and now, with this money of Tallon's, I….I just want to…to make it count you know"

Skyler nodded, he knew of the money Ty had inherited from Kyia, they had talked about it during their gym session. "didn't you say you and Amy were going to invest it or give it to a charity or?"

"yeah, we have already, some of it, animal sanctuaries and alike, but it's a lot of money Sky, I …I dunno. maybe I should just go to the roof and throw it off into the ether and let it fall where it may!" he chuckled to himself, Skyler grinning at him.

"well, that would definitely cause a stir" he laughed,

The two friends continued their lunch, and after a brief walk down to Sky's room where they changed their clothes, Sky getting a little help with a ward nurse, they headed for the therapy pool. The session lasting just over an hour. Seeing the two young men back in Skyler's room mid-afternoon talking about childhood memories and reminiscing about Rumors and Ty's musical stage debut.

"Amy's a lucky girl," Skyler said, now sitting on his bed, reclining back against the pillows, the blankets over his still legs. "she really is,"

"I think I'm the lucky one Sky, "Ty grinned, he perched on the end of the bed, now redressed, his hair a little damp from the pool activities.

"Yeah, your right, she is, way too good for a rogue, like you" he teased. "you look after her ok, don't lose her, don't let her go"

"never man" Ty replied, hearing the regret in his friend's tone, his hand slipping into his jacket pocket and pulling out his phone. "you can fix this Sky, all it takes is a call?"

Skyler shook his head, the regret holding and clouding his eyes. "it's too late, she's better off without me"

Ty shared yet another hopeful smile, his eyes on his phone as he looked at the clock, he was running out of time, his jet would be ready to depart in not more than an hour or so. He reached forward and grabbed the landline phone on the bedside.

"do it!" he whispered, "take it from one rogue to another, she's worth it man, don't let someone that special slip away."

Skyler's eyes landed on the phone, the indecision holding, "I….I told her I loved her you know" he whispered, a small smile curling his handsome mouth,

"so…."Ty pushed gently, offering him the phone. "come on man, if you love her….go for it….this now, it shouldn't matter."

Skyler pursed his lips coolly, "that's easy to say when you can stand on your own two feet, hold your girl in your arms, carry her to your bed? Love her as a man should..."

Ty swallowed, hearing the edge again, "there are ways man, I'm sure of it, you should talk to the doctor and …."

Skyler looked at his hands, "I can't do that to Soraya, Ty, I can't expect her to have to deal with that, "

"brother, I….I know this will work out, it will, you just have to have a little faith, "

A silence fell between them, Ty running his hand through his hair hoping he hadn't overstepped,

"you love her right?" he said, wanting Skyler to say it again, to verify his feelings, make that fire come back into his sad eyes.

"of course, I love her, she is perfection to me" Skyler affirmed instantly,

"then let her decide hey, "Ty said simply, "it's her life too and if she wants to be with you, and you want to be with her, then ….stop all this crap, and just let it be! the rest of it will work its self out, in the end, ok, trust me….Just tell her how you feel and let her make the call" he touched his friend's shoulder, placing the phone in his hands, "you owe her that "

Ty slid off the bed and saw Skyler look up at him. "thanks brother, really, these last two days have been epic"

"anytime ok, you need me, you call, I'm here! No hesitation. " Ty grinned, saluting his brother in arms and heading for the door, his eyes falling back onto the phone, "do it!" his smile filled with enthusiasm as he pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall, that Borden smile holding tighter when he heard Skyler's soft voice behind him.

"Hey princess, yeah, it's me, no no, I'm ok, I…I just wanted to … can we….talk?"

* * *

to be continued


	115. The Prodigal Son Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

The black sedan pulled up quietly to the Ranch house, it was late, near midnight and its passenger was exhausted. He spoke softly to the driver and stepped out of the car. The attendant fetching his bags from the truck and offering to take them to the door, to which the weary traveler refused. He took his belongings and wandered up the steps. His footfalls slow and laborious, as he gently pushed the door open. The House in darkness apart from the low light of a dying fire in the lounge room hearth.

He put his bags down near the attic steps, his eyes falling on a passed out and sleeping Lisa as she sat curled up on the lounge suite, paperwork scattered around her. He rubbed his face. His smile of sympathy coming with him as he moved closer to her, moving the files, and the papers, the briefcase, and the iPad, clearing them from her hands and body as it slept on the couch's soft leather. She was truly amazing to Ty, Ty knowing how hard she worked, how much she put into everything she did or took on. His heart feeling a little guilty as he knew some of this added pressure was due to her role as acting CEO at Lucky. Lisa was remarkable, but there were limits to her stress and energy levels too, and seeing her asleep amongst worksheets, projections, staffing agreements, and contracts made him suddenly realize he couldn't keep expecting her to take all the load. He sat on the coffee table, his hand touching hers to rouse her. Those patient and pretty older eyes slowly flickering open. It took Lisa a few moments to focus, her smile suddenly taking on a slightly embarrassed look as she took his questioning smile.

"Oh, dear, I..I must have nodded off, "she said, pulling herself up and taking another moment to pull herself into the moment. She looked around noting the late hour and her location. " it's late, oh my!"

"yes, it is?" he questioned, his smile warm as he rubbed his own tired eyes the late-night flight from Hollywood delayed due to weather, making an average flight time into a long and arduous flight experience.

"argh, I just sat down to check the final count on the employment contracts for you and….It was only like just past 7pm when ….oh dear" Lisa rubbed her face, shaking her head slightly as she watched Ty walk into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"I think we need a coffee," he said, Lisa getting to her feet and gathering up her files, her eyes moving to her room, the very room she shared with Jack, knowing he would be sound to sleep by now. She had kissed his cheek when he retired, promising to follow not long after. The time, the exhaustion taking her from that commitment and promise to join her husband. She knew he was growing concerned with her workload and her constant distracted attention. He was forever patient, but she had to admit, she missed just being his partner and his wife.

"not for me Ty, thanks to all the same, "She said softy, "I might just go and get some sleep,"

Ty smiled and came back into the lounge, he was past tired now, running on empty adrenaline himself. His eyes flickering to Amy's door, knowing she too would be sound to sleep, curled up without him, expecting him home sometime in the early morning hours. He had called her in flight, telling her of the delay, knowing she would worry if he didn't walk through that door at five like originally planned.

"so….how many did we lose?" he asked softly, his arms pulling his jacket from his shoulders and draping it over the chair near the dining table.

Lisa gave him a contemplative smile, holding her iPad in her hands, those fingers tapping the screen." a few, but we expected that"

"how many?" he asked again,

"ten, "she said softy.

He flicked his eyebrows in a reserved acceptance. "ten from a full staff of?"

"Um, well including the vet and bio staff. And the casual seasonal staff um….70?" Lisa explained.

Ty rocked his head, taking the odds as acceptable. "what areas? "

"Um, hang on," Lisa said, flicking through some electronic documents, "four from the ranch hands and stock teams three tech assistants in the vet program, and three from the casual set, mostly house staff"

Ty rubbed his tired jaw, "which hands? "

"Um. Davey, Humphries Barker and Watson"

"two of those are stockman?" Ty explained, "Bastion hired them to deal with the rough stock,"

Lisa nodded, "yes, most of the ones who took severance where staff hired by Bastion independently."

Ty nodded, taking the hit, at least those he had met and interviewed at hire and who had come from the original Lucky had stayed with him. Opting to give him a chance. He could take that as a small win at least.

"um …ok, well Sam's taking a few days with her family, so... I'll put out adds for the new vacancies tomorrow, "he smiled to himself, "when I find out where the advertisement templates are, of course"

"already done Ty, I organized it this afternoon, the advertisements will go to all main employment sites and companies, as well as a full page spread in the local paper and the larger media tabloids in Calgary and surrounds"

Ty smiled, seeing Lisa throw one straight back at him, "thank you Lisa, but you could have left it for me to handle, you're doing way too much now"

"it's fine, I know you're looking for a replacement, so I'm happy to help, "she yawned and watched him head back to the kitchen to silence the kettle, following him as seeing his slow movements. Her motherly concern kicking in.

"you Ty, need to get some sleep yourself, your dead on your feet, "she warned.

Ty nodded, and let a small smile pass his lips, "that …would be awesome Lisa, but unfortunately, at the moment, sleep is a luxury that I just can't afford."

She cocked her eyebrow at him, wanting him to explain.

"I can't keep expecting everyone around me to take up the slack, this is my company, my burden to bear, and until I can get this employment issue under control and make this ship steer in a straight line again, I …I need to…."

"Hey, "Lisa said, her hand touching his shoulder and turning the tired young man around to look at her. "you need to look after yourself too Ty, you can't run a company this size on sheer sweat and willpower. And yes, yes you can ask those around you for help, that's what we are here for,"

He smiled at her, "thank you really, but …"

"there's no butts, ok, I'm here to help, until you find your new CEO, "She said clearly, seeing him rub his face and shut his eyes, his body leaning against the kitchen counter. "how did the interviews go in NYC"

"terrible" Ty said flatly "they are all …. Just wrong"

"they couldn't all be that bad, are you sure you're not setting the bar too high? I know we want quality TY, but someone green may be able to be trained? You could mold them into what you're after.?"

Ty smiled again, "no need, "

Lisa looked confused, "so you found one? They weren't all bad, "

"no, they were all crap, "he laughed, "one even obnoxious, one so old and out of the loop he was talking paper ledgers and look concerned when I mentioned the internet, and the other, well, if we were looking at going into camels? Well, yeah, he would be our guy!"

Lisa chuckled, hearing his slightly sarcastic tone, his young age and snark getting the better of his business persona.

"so, if all of them were no good? Who are you thinking of? "Lisa inquired, seeing that smile grow on Ty's features.

"I don't want to say anything just yet, it's still more of an idea at the moment, "he grinned, deciding against the coffee and going for water instead. "but let me see if they're interested and then…I'll tell you all about it"

"fair enough," Lisa replied, liking this new in charge version of Ty, he had really stood up since he took on the role of MD, making decisions, wearing responsibility. His aptitude for the equestrian business now starting to shine through in its own right. He wasn't a green kid anymore. He was still young and still learning, but he just seemed happier in his own skin. More confident in his abilities to handle things on his own, make the tough calls and stand by his decisions.

"well, I'm calling it a night" she finally replied back, "you should do the same, Amy's been looking forward to seeing you home."

Ty nodded and watched Lisa turn and head off to her room. Turing out the lounge room light as she went. Leaving the young MD standing in the soft darkness, the last vestiges of the embers in the hearth making the room take on a low amber glow. He walked into the lounge, and yawned, looking at the paperwork still scattered on the lounge and table. His smile was reluctant but accountable as he sat down and gathered it all up, putting it into piles and running his tired eyes over its contents. The projections, the numbers all blurring as he started to lose the fight with fatigue. He took a deep cleansing breath and let his spent body lay back on the soft leather, his eyes shut, giving himself a moment, just a second to regroup. His hands falling into his lap as he took another inhale.

The embers of red and yellow collapsing amongst the charred blacks and greys. The crackle and pop of a dying flame his only companion.

* * *

Amy stirred, it was just before dawn, the early birds of winter sending out their morning songs. She looked around the room, it was not yet light, but not dark from the night, a gentle soft warm sepia that gave her a feeling of contentment. She rolled on her soft comfortable bed, her eyes seeing her alarm clock as the time said 4:59am, Those blue eyes blinking as her hand ran across the other side of the bed, finding it still made and cold.

Amy sat up, reality coming back to her. Her hand rubbing her head as she recalled her last conversation with Ty. He had been delayed, his flight having to divert due to weather, his 5pm arrival pushed back to 1am. But still, the bed was bare?

Amy pulled her legs out from under the covers, slipping her little feet into some knee-high fluffy boots and quickly ran over to her dresser to grab a thick woolen cardigan, her body shivering as the early morning air bit at her nose and exposed skin. She was in sleep pants and a tee, one of Ty's tees to be precise. Her favorite, the black one with the motorcycle picture on the front. Her eyes still bleary as she opened her bedroom door and looked out into the quiet hall, her hands grabbing her phone and looking at its screen, her frown increasing with the absence of message contact.

If he had been delayed again, she was sure he would have called. Ever since the Christmas de-barkle, he always made every effort to inform her if he got held up. Worry crossed her pretty brow, as she pressed the call button, hoping that he was in the car en route on his way home. His explanation one that would make this worry go away. His phone rang a little, Amy now standing at her bedroom door, her curiosity peaked again when she heard a muffled vibration of glass on glass coming from the lounge. She peered out again, her ears tuned to it, it vibrated on, buzz, buzz…buzz, buzz... Amy stepped out into the hall and wandered towards the main living area of the ranch. The light still low. The house silent apart from this vibrating noise. Ty's phone finally going to message bank, his friendly and welcoming voice encouraging her to leave a message. She closed the call, the buzzing stopped, her smile curling her lips as she saw the source of the buzz vibrate again and flash with a record of her call. Its owner, sound to sleep on the leather couch. His head lulled to the side, his hand hanging off the edge, papers now all over the floor.

Amy couldn't help but smirk, he looked so peaceful laying there, half draped across the furniture. His seated position had slipped slightly as he slept, his body collapsing down onto the soft leather as the night finally took him.

She moved forward, stopping when she saw Jacks bedroom door open, a tired and yawning Jack coming out as he pulled on his over shirt. His socked feet stopping when he noticed the inhabitant on the couch, and then his granddaughter.

Amy pushed her fingers to her lips, keeping him quiet, as she quickly and quietly walked around behind the couch and grabbed a rug, her hands placing it over her fallen lover as he suddenly moved from the contact. His eyes opening and his hands jumping at the touch…

"Hey, shh" Amy said quickly, Tys eyes now huge as he sat up and looked around, his mouth open and he gained his bearings. His eyes falling onto Amy and then hearing a chuckle behind him, moving up to Jack.

"I….where….Argh" He ran his hands through his hair as Amy took a seat on the coffee table, watching him as he rubbed his face. "sorry….I …I just sat down for a moment and….I was going to…"

Amy looked over a Jack, her smile also carrying a little concern,

"you fell asleep" Amy continued, Ty's head now in his hands as he tried to wake up, "what time did you get in?"

"a little after midnight I…think….Um Lisa, she….she was…" he looked around the room again, his eyes still confused. "sorry, I was, I just shut my eyes for a second and"

"Lisa?" Jack said gently, leaning on the door frame. "she was still up at that time"

Ty nodded, and smiled, looking over at Jack, as he took a breath, "well no, she was asleep on the couch when I got in actually, "he mused, "I told her to go to bed and….I was just putting some stuff away and…."

Amy touched his knee, bringing his attention back to her, "your exhausted, "

"no…no," Ty said back, pulling himself up and making it at least look like he had his faculties, "I'm good, "he smiled at her, and tried to change the subject, "coffee would be nice though"

"No…Bed would be better!" Amy ordered, as she got to her feet and pulled him up with her. His eyes falling back onto the documents on the floor at his feet.

"Amy, I'm ok, really, I just need a shower and a coffee and I'm good to go." He explained, "I've got to get over to lucky and…."

"NO! "Amy said again, not bending on this now, "bed! NOW!"

"she's right son, your well past fatigued now, "Jack agreed, "take an hour or so, recharge those batteries and then take on the corporate world hey?"

Ty rolled his lips, he did still feel like he hadn't really slept, and his body was aching from laying in such a precarious way on the couch. "Ok, I just need to …" he whispered as he went to pick up the papers.

"No…you need to sleep, stop ok, no more!" Amy said, her voice softer, as she made him move away from the files and notes. "this will all be here when you wake up, I promise you"

"Ok, OK, "He finally agreed, his eyes closing as he looked back at Jack, "when Lisa gets up can you tell her, I'll handle the projections and the stock quotes, she….she can just watch the ads for me"

Jack nodded, stoic, and still worried about his own wife's mental and physical capabilities too, "this needs to stop Ty, you both are burning the candle at both ends and one day soon, you're both going to crack!"

Ty looked down, nodding, hearing his plea, "I'm sorry Jack, really, but I promise you, if things go the way I hope they do in the next few days, then Lisa can pull back from Lucky. and all its responsibilities."

"I hope so Ty, because, I'll be honest, I'm not liking what I'm seeing at the moment, something has got to give" Jacks words were friendly but carried a warning. Which Ty received loud and clear.

He gave Amy a week smile as he walked away with her towards the hall, looking over to his bag and his jacket suddenly as Amy stopped and turned him back around and pushed him gently on the shoulder blades. "I'll get them for you later, go to bed!"

He nodded and laughed to himself, letting her push him forward, her hand opening her bedroom door as he walked through. Her eyes looking back at Jack as he gave her a gentle smile. His own glance moving back into his room. His beautiful sleeping wife, still oblivious to the world.

* * *

"so, was that Ty I heard this morning , Just before dawn?" Lou asked, her hair up in a tight ponytail, her jogging clothes giving her a sleek thin look as she poured herself a juice before her run.

"yes, he got in really late last night" Amy explained, "crashed on the couch actually, Grandpa and I found him just before dawn"

"he's pushing the line, "Lou said, between sips, "he always looks tired these days"

"well, it's not easy running a multi-million-dollar company" Amy defended, "he's doing the best he can under the circumstances"

"no one is denying that Amy" Jack cut in as he came through the kitchen door, coffee cup in hand. "we are worried about him that's all"

"well, he needs our support right now, not our complaints," she said, her smile slipping as she put some toast on a plate, next to some maple butter and fresh fruit. The tray looking rather impressive before her.

"I just mean, that if he doesn't slow down, and take some time to refresh, charge the batteries, he's going to self-implode, He should take a break, you know, let his minions handle things for a while" Lou suggested,

"I hope you're not counting Lisa as one of those minions?" Jack bit back, "Because she's just about at her limits too"

Lou raised her brow, noting the tone in her grandfather's voice.

"well, he can't take a break as long as he needs staff, and until he fills those positions, well yeah, he has to …."Amy looked at her grandfather, "he lost ten employees from Lucky Alberta after the re-sign, that's ten more positions he needs to fill, "

"I know, Lisa told me," Jack said softly, his grump over the concern for his exhausted wife. "I just don't like hearing my wife is spreading herself so thin that she's collapsing on the sofa at night rather than going to bed... especially when her MD is off having fun in Hollywood"

"that's not fair Grandpa!" Amy cut back quickly, rattled by his comment, "Ty only went to Hollywood at my request, to see Skyler, you know, his friend, the one who now is facing life in a wheelchair"

"Ok, Ok, "Jack warned, coming over and taking a seat, his eyes softening, "How is Skyler?"

"I don't know, Ty basically fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, " Amy explained, dropping her defenses also, "but Soraya messaged me and said Skyler called her, finally, so that's progress"

"they having issues? "Lou enquired,

"sort of, "Amy explained back, as she stole a little piece of clementine. "Skyler told her that he couldn't be with her anymore, because of the chair, he doesn't want to be a burden on her"

"Oh Amy, that's so sad, "Lou said, "she loves him, anyone could see that,"

"I know, but Skyler is proud, and he basically pulled away from her, so….hence why I got Ty to go see him, to see if he could talk some sense into him,"

"Well, whatever he said, seems to have worked if he called her" Lou smiled,

"I hope so, they are so good for each other, it would be really sad to see their relationship crumble all because of Tallon and his evil plans"

"he hurt a lot of people, that's true," Jack agreed, "I never thought I'd say this, about anyone, but I'm kinda glad he's not around anymore"

Amy gave him a small smile, sadly feeling the same.

"so, all this here," Lou said with a smile, "I take it, is for Ty?"

Amy grinned and smiled, "Maybe, "

""you should let him sleep," Jack said softly,

"I will, "Amy smiled back, "I just thought he might like breakfast in bed, when…he wakes up"

Jack chuckled to himself, and shook his head, looking at the breakfast tray and how fine it looked. Wheat toast, maple butter, fresh fruit salad and a tub of yogurt, with hot coffee and a checkered napkin, it was perfect.

"Well, Lisa is still asleep as well, so let's try to keep the noise down for a bit ok, I'm heading to the barn, Caleb and I have a supply run to organize "He stood, grabbed his hat from the hook and headed towards the door, his coat wrapping around his shoulders as he went.

Amy ran after him and kissed her grandfather on the cheek, and returned to her tray, looking towards the bedroom as Lou grinned and shook her head.

Jack now out of earshot, " yes? Try to keep the noise down ok? we wouldn't want to wake anyone" she swallowed the last of her juice as Amy threw her a dark smile. Poking out her tongue as she turned away.

* * *

Ty's eyes were still very much closed when Amy put the tray on the desk in her room. The curtains were still drawn to keep the morning sun's rays away from waking him. He was on his belly, those shoulders spread out across the vacant bed. Amy smiling at him as she noticed he had moved a little since she left him to go to the kitchen, he now occupied most of the bed. He was only in his boxers, Amy had managed to negotiate him out of his jeans and overshirt when she had put him to bed. The tee, that he had left in place had now somehow ended up on the floor next to him. Ty slept hot, not only too look at, which Amy didn't mind one little bit, but temperature wise too, his inner thermal gauge always making him warm to the touch. She loved it in winter, he was her own personal electric blanket, that body warmth was so inviting to her when they cuddled. It was like a big warm feather blanket, that wrapped itself around her and kept her safe inside. Falling asleep next to Ty, for Amy, was the epitome of perfect.

She sat on the bed, his head facing her, turned to the side, that hair in his eyes as always. His mouth was slightly open, Amy seeing his arms had curled under his pillow giving his head somewhere to cuddle into slightly. He looked at peace, his breathing low, and gentle, the comforter midway down his back, covering what Amy knew was the sexiest behind she had ever seen.

She grinned and let her hand gently touch his shoulder, his bicep twitching at the contact. His head moved slightly as her gentle touch made him pull back from that much-needed sleep.

Slowly, bit by bit he came back to her, Amy unable to pull back her grin when those green emeralds finally saw the light of day.

"good morning" she whispered, her hand touching his cheek and then moving the hair from his now semi-awake eyes. They flickered and focused slightly, pulling her into view. His lips curing into that perfect smile as he pulled his head up a little high on the soft pillow.

"I have breakfast? If you're hungry?" she said gently, seeing his hand come out from under the pillow and rub his bleary eyes, they still looked a little red around the corners but nowhere near as tired as they had been earlier that morning in the lounge.

Ty smiled again, his eyes closing momentarily, and he pushed himself up onto his rugged shoulders. Amy seeing his head droop forward slightly as he gave himself a moment to claim the day. He rolled onto his side and rubbed his face. Amy moving over to the tray and picking it up as he sat up. His arms pushing into the soft fabric of the mattress and propelling him back against the pillows and the bedhead. He yawned and licked his lips, his eyes still slightly out of focus as Amy returned to the side of the bed, smiling at him warmly as she placed the tray on his lap.

"You didn't need to do all this Amy?" he smiled, looking at all the yummy things on offer, noting the fruit and the yogurt, his usual favorite.

"I know, But I wanted to show you how much I missed you over the last two days"

Ty looked up at her, the girl he adored, "I missed you too, I'm glad to be home"

Amy nodded and took a seat at the end of the bed resting her back against the bed end... "How was NYC?"

"Busy, noisy, loud and filled with pretentious pricks," he said quickly, his snark taking her a little by surprise. Her silence made him look up and then smile in apology, "sorry, it was ok, I just am over all this CEO hunting crap…."

"so… no good hey?" Amy asked, hoping he would elaborate,

"not there no, but I have an idea, that maybe might work, well, hopefully…I just have to see if they are interested and."

She could see the cogs working in his head. His mind in, business mode, as he pushed a strawberry into his mouth.

"what are you up too?" she asked, looking perplexed. "have you found someone?"

He smiled, "sort of, "he replied, his eyebrows wiggling. Keeping her guessing.

"who?" Amy looked intrigued now. "come on? What's running around in that little mind of yours?"

Ty grinned and took a spoonful of yogurt. His eyes a little cheeky. "well, the role of CEO needs someone who is not only business savvy but knows the equestrian business and world. They need to understand Luckys backstory and have the same passion and drive as I do on where Lucky is going into the future. "

Amy nodded, letting him go on,

"they need to be able to think on their feet, adapt and change when required and basically want more out of this than just a big pay packet and a company car"

"ok, so….isn't that what you were looking for?" Amy asked, "isn't that what the advertisements were asking for?"

"yes and no, "Ty smiled, "I realized in New York, that If we keep asking for Corporate CEO contenders, all we are going to get is exactly that... Cookie cutter corporate high flyers, who know their stuff, have the training and the degrees, have worked the commercial and private sectors but really, honestly have no clue when it comes to running a ranch, let alone a group of ranches and equestrian holdings. "

"so…you're going to change the add? Look for someone more in the field, already in the business, the equestrian or ranching business I mean" Amy asked, trying to stay in contact with his train of thought.

Ty grinned and finished off his toast. The fruit salad and yogurt, now long gone.

"Precisely, "he said with a big smile, "but the adds, there irrelevant, I know who my CEO should be. "

Amy looked confused, he seemed elated now like something had finally dawned on him and made the world an instantly happier place.

"who?"

He picked up his coffee cup and sipped it, shutting his eyes as it assaulted his senses, his smile growing as the aroma ran into his mind, awakening him more.

"I'm an idiot Amy, I've been looking for the perfect person and they have been in front of me all the time, right under my nose actually, it's ludicrous I didn't think of this earlier!"

Amy's' mouth opened but no words came out, her mind finally syncing with his as she came up with a name, Ty smiling at her as he saw her lips move. He nodded agreeing with her. His eyes alive.

"you mean?" Amy said,

"Sam. yes, exactly, I mean the only person who has shown me they hold the same vision for Lucky as I do. "he grinned, "someone I can truly trust."

Amy smiled now too, seeing how elated he was by the idea,

"I just hope she agrees with me?" he said gently, a small amount of uncertainty in his voice. "I'll ask her when she's back from New York "

"she's, still in New York?"

"yeah, her husband was planning on bringing her son up to lucky for a few days, but I told her to take some time with them in NYC. She's worked so hard, and I know she's missing her kid"

"you're such a sweety "Amy smiled, "you paid for it, too didn't you?"

He grinned and looked back at his plate, seeing her smile, his cheeks flushing.

"well, I know they wouldn't have been able to afford much in NYC on short notice, so…I let her have my suite at the Four Seasons"

Amy shook her head and watched him, those blue eyes drinking him in.

"what?" he questioned, not seeing the reason for her sincere look.

"you are amazing Ty Borden, really you are, "Amy whispered, "and the flights? that was you, too right?"

Ty looked away sheepishly, "maybe, "he whispered, those eyes looking back at her with a smile, "she deserved it, Amy, Sam is really loyal to Lucky, and has really helped me since I took over the MD role, I just wanted to …I dunno, give her something back, Its nothing really"

Amy just sat and watched him, his cheeks still a little pink at her bemusement. She knew Ty was generous to a fault, but there was this side to him, that even now, after knowing him as she did, just seemed to catch her by surprise. He had such a huge heart and giving nature. And that loyalty and generosity really held no bounds.

"it was nothing ok, "he whispered, feeling embarrassed now, Amy moved and came to sit next to him, Ty passing her the tray that she placed on the bedside table.

"it wasn't nothing, and the fact you think it is makes it all the more special, "she said into his ear as she kissed his cheek,

He grinned at her and pecked her lips, his hand touching her cheek, "so you think it's a good idea? Offering her the CEO role?"

Amy nodded, "I think it's important that you have people around you that you can trust, and I know you can trust Sam. She is loyal like you said, she also worked for your father, so she knows the business and what is needed to make it work, she also is very faithful to you, and that's more than enough for me. "

Ty kissed her again, this time his lips moving a little more and holding the connection, his smile wide when he finally pulled away. "god I missed you,"

Amy giggled and looked at the clock, "I missed you too, But I need to be at school in about an hour so…"

Ty lent back, his eyes seeing the time now too, "shit! it's nearly ten Amy! why did you let me sleep so long !" He threw the comforter back and climbed over the bed linen, Amy giggling as he clambered across the room and looked around for his bags. "where's my…my stuff? My duffle?"

"it's still in the lounge, "Amy laughed, his cute little boxer clad behind moving quickly as he rummaged through the top dresser drawer. "will you calm down!, I rang Pete, he said all's good till eleven. "

Ty looked over at her, his hair in his eyes again, "eleven, oh ok, I was supposed to go out with a few of the ranch hands today, help with a roundup at Lucky, you know, be the ranch hand" he laughed. His attempt at humor over the need to win the support of his staff members.

"that's a great idea, they will respect you more if you actually do the job with them "She agreed, "I wish I could come, but geometry has me as its prisoner"

"aren't you a little late?" he questioned, looking back at the clock, Amy was usually long gone by eight in the morning on a school day,

"free period, study time," she said quickly, her shoulders shrugging.

"Oh, " he grinned, coming over to her and crawling back over to where she sat, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. His lips nibbling at her neck and making her giggle as he played. "so…. What are you actually studying for?" he whispered into her ear.

Amy shut her eyes, loving the attention, but knowing that they really didn't have the time. She wiggled her way out of his grasp and saw the sad pout as she gave him a {stop that} kinda smile.

"you need to have a shower and get on your way" she pushed, her hands picking up the tray as Ty lay sprawled across the bed. His eyes watching her, the look one she knew too well.

"we can be quick?" he suggested, looking hopeful,

Amy rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "how about, you bottle that, and we take our time tonight?"

Ty grinned. Liking that idea more. "it's a date? let's say dinner- takeout? then...dessert?"

* * *

Ty pulled on his jacket, and then his boots, meeting up with Amy in the kitchen after his shower. His hair was still wet, towel dried and shaggy around his features. Amy now ready for school and about to head out once she grabbed a few snacks for the day.

"how was Skyler?" she asked, as he zipped up his boots and looked up at her.

"he's…um getting there, "he said, "it's not easy, but I think he's ok"

"he rang Soraya" Amy smiled, "they are talking again thanks to you"

Ty grinned, and shook his head, "I didn't do anything, Amy, "

"well, whatever you said or did, it worked, "she replied back, "thank you for that by the way"

"not a problem " he stood up and straightened his now dark blue tee, his face now awake and ready to take on his role as a Lucky Alberta ranch hand. " it's quite an impressive place you know, the Ramsey center, they showed me around. I got to say, it was rather humbling actually,"

Amy nodded, her bag now on her back as she grabbed the wrangler keys. She was driving herself in today as she was starting late. "did the doctors tell you anything about Skyler prognosis"

"not really, Sky said the doc was optimistic, but. It's hard to say. He's working hard though, he hasn't given up."

"well that's something, I really hope it works out for him, But I know Soraya will stand by him regardless, she loves him, Ty"

Amy moved to the mudroom door. Seeing Ty nod and agree with her, "he loves her too Amy, that's why it's so hard for him right now, he will get there, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go see him, in a few weeks? Keep the contact you know,"

Amy nodded, "I'd love to Ty, "

"I'd like to show you the operation down there actually, "he said, his eyes taking on a serious note, "there's this public section, that is open for the general public, it's still rather pricey, being Hollywood, but the facility is top rate. I…...I spent some time talking to the staff there, and well….I….I'm kinda thinking I want to help make that level of therapy available to everyone. You know, not just the wealthy and the ones who can pay, but everyone who needs it…"

Amy's smile softened, seeing where his train of thought was going, "that a beautiful idea Ty, what were you thinking of? A donation?"

Ty smiled a sincere smile at the girl he loved, "no….I was thinking bigger than that actually, like a foundation, or a fund… where people could apply, and we could cover the cost of their therapy. We could call it something like um… I dunno. "he looked away feeling a little silly for his ramblings.

Amy came forward and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close and kissing his lips. "did you speak to Skyler about it?"

"Um, no, not yet, but I plan too, I thought I might ask if he would like to be involved, I know he appreciates the place and what they are trying to do for him, but I also think it might give him something to do…you know, focus on a positive, something he can contribute to. "

"you should do it, talk to him and see what he says," She agreed,

Ty nodded, his smile wide, "I just want to make the money do something good you know?"

Amy hugged him again, "it's a brilliant idea, " she kissed his cheek and looked at the clock on the wall, "I've got to go, see you tonight yeah?"

"Definitely, I'll call you when I'm back at the ranch ok."

"Love you" she called as she bolted out the door, Ty grinning after her as he grabbed the other set of wrangler keys and did the same.

* * *

"Ty, this is Leon, Troy, Mike and Tony they are Leon's team here at Lucky and they will be riding with you today, "Pete motioned to the for men who stood before Ty, as he smiled and shook their hands in turn.

"we have some rough stock that came in a week or so back, mustangs, up in one of the back fields that need to be brought down for vaccinations and checking so…."Troy said, "you up for that or do you want to wait here and help us once we bring them into the yard "

They watched Ty skeptically, seeing the look of a ranch hand but not actually believing it to be true.

"no. I'm good, " Ty smiled, "have we tacked up yet or?"

Troy chuffed to himself, being around Tys age himself and seeing in Ty nothing more than a rich boy playing at the cowboy role.

"No Sir, we haven't, but we can bring you your horse once we have, "Leon said carefully, nudging the younger, silencing him.

"No…"Ty cut instantly, Pete giving him a wry grin, "I'd actually like to tack up my own horse if you don't mind, "he looked over at the main barn, "we can use the ranch horses in barn one, "

Tony and Leon looked at each other, surprise in their eyes, "you sure Sir, most of those horses are for experienced riders, maybe we should look at getting you a more stable and easy mount."

Ty smiled as Pete went to step in, his hand on his shoulder silencing him, he knew they were testing him, pushing the boundaries, and he had expected it. He was after all, the rich brat playing at being a ranch hand. Ty knew he was going to have to prove his mantle to these men to get their approval, and he wasn't averse to a little ribbing from their part if it showed he was committed to giving this a go.

"we can use the horses in barn one, "Ty said with a gentle smile, "and its Ty, let's leave the Sir and Mr. for the bureaucrats and board members ok"

With those words, Ty pulled on his black cowboy hat, squarely on his head, and headed off towards the barn, the four men looking at Pete who motioned for them to follow, "well go on! don't keep the man waiting !"

* * *

Ty was tacked up and mounted in the blink of an eyes, Tony watching on as he patted his stocky gelding on the neck and walked him around in a circle on, getting the feel of him.

"you sure he knows what he's doing?" Troy asked quietly, still holding his own saddle, Leon watching as Ty settled his mount and spoke to Tony as he came out of the barn and mounted up as well.

"well, Zephyr will give him a run for his money" Leon whispered, smiling at the conversation before him.

"he's going to end up on his rich arse, "Troy whispered back, "and you and I are going to cop the flack for it, this is risky Leon, we should put him on an easier ride"

"he will be fine" Leon smiled, "let the kid learn the hard way, Pete said we are to treat him like one of the team so, let's do exactly that hey"

* * *

The group of five rode out along the fence line trail to the back pastures. Ty getting the feel of his heavy-set quarter horse, its chestnut coat and white socks making it look a rather striking mount. Tony was on a dark, almost black gelding, Leon and Troy on bays. All strong sturdy mounts that were used as lucky ranch stock. They were highly trained and agile horses, top lines and performance designed. Lucky not only selling the best quarter horses, but using them on site themselves, they were a living testament to the quality of what Lucky stood for and strived to offer its clients.

Leon came up next to Ty as he sat relaxed in the saddle, the pace was slow and steady. Ty having a feeling this was also because he was there.

"ok. Ty, the next fence line is the boundary of the back pasture, there's about 20 head in there of untouched rough mustang stock they have been up there for a few weeks now, most will end up as ranch horses or trail horses once broke. The rougher ones, with buck, will probably go to the rodeo circuit, and well, then there's the unmanageable, and they will …."

"go to Heartland" Ty said, with a smile, "Lucky doesn't sell to Kill Buyers Leon"

"Sir, "Leon said, looking surprised, "it's the easiest way to make money of damaged stock, I don't like it, but….it's just how …."

Ty pulled Zephyr up, Leon doing the same, "Lucky has a partnership with Heartland rehabilitation. All damaged stock as you call them are offered to them to assess, my fiancé, Amy, is the lead horse trainer over there and she will determine if any stock is not fit for resale or rehoming. "

"I've heard she's gifted," Leon said softy , "I'd love to see her work one day"

Ty smiled, "that can be arranged, "he said, "how about we get this lot down to the pens and once we sort them, Amy comes over and assesses them at Lucky? "

"that would be great S S….Ty, the ranch hands would really like that, maybe she could give us some tips on dealing with the rougher animals "

"I'm sure she would love too, leave it with me ok, and I'll set it up" Leon nodded at Ty as he kicked Zephyr on and advanced into a trot, passing Tony Mike and Troy who continued at the slow predetermined pace.

Mike looking around at Leon as he too kicked his steed on and trotted past them, Ty now in a gallop as he headed off towards the next fence line.

"come on! what are you old men waiting for! and invitation" Leon yelled, the rest of the group suddenly waking up and hightailing it after their MD.

Ty beat them all to the fence line gate, his arm reaching down and opening it. The rest of them came through. the group standing a little away from the fence rail as Ty walked Zephyr back and closed the gate from his saddle. There eyes never leaving him as he maneuvered his stead with ease.

"ok, Troy, Mike you go to the top of the pasture and drive them down, Tony and I will guide them to the gates over there and Ty, you can let them through, "

Ty nodded, looking over at Mike who was on the stockier more robust mount "I'm cool to go to the top Leon, if you want Mike to guide them through, "

"you sure? You going to have to be pretty fast to drive them down Ty, maybe leave it to the more experienced boys?" Leon suggested.

"your call, "Ty smiled, Zephyr side stepping slightly, his hooves light and ready to run. "you're the trail boss today, but please don't change your usual run setup just because Im here. Zephyr seems like a driver that's all."

Leon took a moment, he had adjusted his pattern set slightly, taking Ty and his status into consideration. Giving them the easier task of gateman. Zephyr however was a runner a speed horse, a driver, he had been bred and trained to chase and cut stock, both horse and cows. So, making him stand his ground as a gate horse was not really the best call or fit for such an agile mount.

"ok, ok, kit gloves coming off ok, "Leon said, "Mike, you run the gates as per usual, and Ty, take Zephyr up with Troy and Shingle and run the heard down, "he paused, watching Ty as he grinned at him. "Troy's number one ok, Ty, follow his lead ok"

Troy looked over at Ty and raised his brow, "you ready boss?"

TY grinned, and nodded, his hands tight on the reins as he lifted his seat and kicked Zephyr in to motion. Both horses galloping full bolt up into the tree line and circling around through the trees, Ty swerving with his ride as he negotiated branches and tree trunks, his speed dropping as Zephyr pulled in and turned this way and that.

They found the heard not far from the top boundary, Troy slapping his hat and hollering once they came into view, making them spook and run away from the noise and commotion. Ty doing the same, Zephyr jumping over a fallen tree log as Ty pulled him around and bolted from the tree line behind the now running heard of rough stock. Both runners coming in to place at the rear of the pack, pushing them down. Calling and yelling as their mounts thundered from the trees.

Troy looked over at Ty, who was now circling around again, the pressure still well and truly on the heard, Mike and Tony coming in from the sides and keeping them bunched together as they guided them to the first of the three gate crossings.

Leon now standing at the open pass as a thundering mass of whites, blacks, paints and browns flashed before him. His hand on the gate rail as his mount stood its ground. The pasture around them shaking from the thunder of hoofbeats as the heard moved down to the next pasture.

Ty and Troy flew after them, flashing past Mike and Tony in a flurry of hooves and debris. Both ranch hands looking on as the two runners chased the heard down. Leon now heading off by the left side. Aiming for the next gate, leaving Mike and Tony to close the already cleared one.

"you see that!" Mike said, looking at Tony in disbelief, their eyes on Ty as he barreled down the hillside "that kid sure can ride alright, "

Tony grinned and tipped his hat, "not just a rich pony boy after all hey!"

"no sir, "Mike laughed, the gate now secured as they continued on.

Ty turned Zephyr again, crisscrossing with Troy back across the tail of the heard, keeping the pressure on yet slowing their drive. Allowing enough time for Leon to get to the next gate. His horse spun on a dime. Troy watching in surprise as Ty crossed him again. his body low in the saddle as they moved the heard forward.

This pattern continued through the next gate, Ty and Troy running through at top speed as Mike and Tony took the side and Leon manned the gate. Leon's eyes on Ty as he pointed to two of the rough stock who had broken from the main group, Ty's heels digging into Zephyrs flanks as he again spun around and took off after them. Troy pulling up momentarily as he kept an eye on his ride partner. His face filled with stunned impressed shock as Ty not only rounded in on the two free runners but guided them effortlessly back to the main fold. Pulling the heard back together and regaining control.

Ty was flying, he had never felt such exhilaration as he did with that run. Moving horses with Jack had given him skills in stock movement, but this was even a step up from that. The speed, the power of the mustang heard, their fast thinking was like sitting on a knifes blade. He smiled to himself, his face chilled by the whip of the wind as he flew along. This was amazing, this was pure adrenalin. And boy did it feel good.

The heard passed through the last of the three fence gates, now in the final pasture that guided them towards the ranch and the barns and pens that were up ahead. Ty slowed Zephyr up, his hooves skidding in the soft earth as Troy came to a thundering stop not far in front of his counterpart.

"Slow the pace, "Leon yelled, he too now coming down the side line, the pens not far from view... "drive them in, let's not panic them, "

Ty listened to his trail boss, pulling Zephyr into a lope and he passed back and forth behind the herd, keeping them together and close but moving them forward as one. His hand tapped the chestnuts neck, commending him on a job well done. His own breathing now slowing too, as he reclaimed his seat in the saddle. The herd rumbling calmly into the waiting shoot and pens as Leon closed the gate behind them.

All riders, smiles wide, slightly out of breath, merging together and congratulating each other on a job well done.

"you my man are one hell of a rider!" Troy said, looking at Ty, dipping his hat in recognition to his efforts.

"you're not half bad yourself" Ty laughed, "how long have you been working here?"

"since the place opened, I was a casual ranch hand to start with, but now I'm full time" Troy said, he smiled at Ty, their ages close, their love of the chase bonding them further.

"you had any other training ? " Ty asked

"nope, grew up on a ranch, that's all"

Ty nodded, seeing the young man's potential, this was a trainer in the making, he could see that, he could easily share those skills with other ranch hands and stock handlers. He was young, he was smart, and he was keen. And that's what Ty was looking for.

"Come see me at the main house later ok, " Ty called, "I've got an idea, I want to run past you"

Troy nodded as Ty moved Zephyr further down towards the pen. The younger man looked at Leon who had heard the exchange, his smile warm and positive, "go for it kid, listen to what he has to say, "

Troy nodded and followed after Ty, the team dismounting near the barn and walking their mounts inside.

Leon watched on in quiet impressed surprise, as Ty untacked and cooled down his horse, rubbing its legs and wrapping them when he was done. He brushed Zephyr and gave him some mash before closing the stall doors and putting away his own tack. The team of ranchlands now coming to realize that Ty was far more than just the owner of his father's company. He was not scared of hard work, he could ride like the wind and he had no problem looking after his own ride.

It was late afternoon when they finally came up to the main house, Ty asking the house keeper to bring them all cold drinks. As they all sat on the railings near the main doors, something that normally was frowned upon by the house staff. The ranch aesthetic not really suited for grubby cowboys after a rough and ragged ride.

Pete sat with them, Ty laughing with his group as they shared stores of the run, walking back through it in a play by play, calling out highs and lows, talking about what went right and what could be improved on. Ty asked questions. Listening to their answers and their queries. Taking their ideas on board and accepting their constructive criticism. It was a feeling that Ty had hoped for, they didn't see him as the boss now, they saw him as one of them. He had taken the challenge they had thrown at him and he had passed with flying colors. Showing his true spirit and merit to be their leader, to be someone they were happy to follow.

"you ride like a pro" Leon said, seeing Tys eyes glint slightly, "this wasn't your first rodeo was it"

Ty looked up, his drink in his hand, his face sweaty and grubby from the roundup "I've never moved rough stock before, but ranch stock, rescues and cows, well, …."

Leon laughed, "you live at Heartland, right?"

Ty nodded,

"that's Jack Bartlett's place?"

"the one and only, "Ty smiled, " he's my fiancés grandfather"

"that explains it" Leon looked at Pete who smiled in return,

"This Amy, your girl, she as good with the horses as they say?"

"that and more" Ty acknowledged "she is amazing"

"well, I'd love to see her at work, like I said, I think all of us here could learn something from her"

"I'll talk to her tonight, see when she's free, but yes, most defiantly, if you guys and the other hands are interested in learning new skills, I'm more than happy to set up a clinic for you"

They all nodded, even Troy, who for the most part of the day had been rather standoffish towards Ty.

"Ok, guys, well, this has been fun, "Ty said, as he pulled himself to his feet and stretched his back. His hat now in his hand as he watched them all stand up before him.

"thanks for coming out with us today, I'll admit we were all a bit dubious about the idea, but you really held your own out there, "

Leon shook Tys hand, and tapped him roughly on the back, "you're ok…Ty Borden, and I look forward to working with you again,"

They all nodded and shook Tys hand, waving Farwell and heading back towards the barns to end their days work. Ty rubbing his face as Pete watched him.

"well that seems to have gone well" he laughed, watching Ty stretch and cartwheel his arms around.

"I hope so, "he said quietly, "they are really nice guys actually, "he winced and shook out his legs, "but goddam am I going to be sore tomorrow!"

Pete laughed, his belly shaking slightly as he shook his head as his well and truly spent MD.

"we will see you bright and early for the sorting yeah? "Pete asked, "you are going to see this round up through, right?"

TY swallowed and nodded, "definitely, tomorrow morning, sorting the heard, got it"

"6am start, you game?"

Ty swallowed again this time a little dryer, he looked a little weary, "yup 6am start, I'll be there"

"good man" Pete said, saluting him with his hat as he walked away, Ty holding the smile until he was well out of sight, his body already protesting as he walked slowly and stiffly towards the main house.

Once safely behind the large oak doors, he pulled his cowboy hat from his head and slowly ambled his way down the corridor towards the main office, where he disappeared inside, and pulled the doors closed behind him.

"fuck me" he breathed, as he threw himself down onto the couch, his eyes closing as he tried to catch his breath, he was done. The day had been great, the ride was exhilarating but now, he was well and truly done.

His body ached, and he not only smelt like horse sweat but felt like horse sweat. He took a slow breath and jumped when he heard a knock at the door, His mind retuning to him as he quickly sat up and called for the interloper to enter.

Troy poked his head around the door, seeing Ty get to his feet, his hat on the couch as he looked up at him.

"hey, come in, "Ty said softy, "thanks for coming, you want another drink or?"

"no, thanks I'm good, you said you wanted to see me?" he looked nervous, he had never been in the main house, past the function hall, let alone the main office.

"yeah, I'm I was just wondering if you would be open to some formal training, like at university?"

"I….I can't afford that Sir, my family are dairy farmers, I….I wouldn't be able to take the time off work too…..." Troy stammered,

"no…no,, I mean as part of your work, here at Lucky, I can see you being a trainer Troy, you are excellent at riding, you have an affinity with the stock and I can see you being more than a ranch hand, not that there's anything wrong with that, But I also need trainers, especially If we expand into more rough stock and with the Winchester deal going through, there's also the show jumping scene.

"I….I don't know anything about show jumping, I know ranch work and stock that's about it" Troy replied, feeling a little out of his depth.

"that's what the training is for "Ty smiled, "Lucky would fund it of course, and it would not affect your current rate of pay. It would be part of your job?" he looked at Troy seeing the look of stunned surprise on his face. "you interested"

"god yeah I'm interested" Troy grinned, coming forward and shaking Tys hand.

"ok, well, leave it with me, I'll talk to Sam and Pete and I'll get back to you ok?" Ty nodded as Troy back out of the room.

"thanks Ty, really, I ….I don't know what to say" he stammered,

Ty smiled and slowly sat down in the large chair behind the ornate desk, his mind exhausted and he let it rock backwards. The door closing hardly heard as his eyes closed and blocked out the world.

* * *

to be continued


	116. The Prodigal Son Chapter 116

**CHAPTER 116**

The buzzing of Ty's phone started as a small niggling irritation to his somewhat semi-conscious mind. It's annoying verbatim not letting up until it finally started to bring him out from under the cloud and back into the stark reality that was life. His life. Ty's eyes slowly, almost painfully opened as he came back to a now lamp light office space that he was sure he had only entered moments before.

He blinked, letting those lashes flutter ever so slightly as his eyes reeled back his focus. He hands running quickly through his hair as he rocked forward again in the large leather chair. Ty yawned and shook his head, clearing the fog and then ...suddenly jolting to attention, his eyes wild, as his scenes became aware that the windows around him showed a dark nighttime sky...

"Shit!" he cursed, his hand rummaging around his pockets, in his jeans, his shirt, those frantic hands scrambling across the desk before his green eyes looked up and saw the object of his search laying on the edge of his in-tray. He grabbed his phone roughly, angered at himself, as he squinted at the time. His stomach churning in disbelief when he saw the 8:45pm on the screen, his heart sinking further past annoyance and on into disturbed and guilt-ridden when he also ley his eyes take note of the four missed calls. "Fuck!" He shut them quick, hoping in vain, that maybe if he didn't acknowledge it, or see it, it wasn't real. He hadn't yet again cocked up. Broken a promise. It was a remote thought, a foolish one, but in that moment, well, Ty was open for the unbelievable. He pressed the phone, the messages were all from the same person, and he knew that that person was going to be far from impressed with him for not sticking to their plans. Their promised plans. plans he had made to make their evening special.

"Hey …." he said, his tone as apologetic and groveley as he could make it. "I….I'm…."

"are you ok?" Amy said quickly, her voice holding a bit of a quaver, "I was starting to worry when you wouldn't pick up?"

"I'm ….I'm ok, I'm so sorry, "Ty let his head drop into his hands, as he tried to piece an apology together. He seemed to find himself doing this more and more frequently of late.

"where are you? You said you would be home around dinner time and when you didn't show I….are you sure you're ok?"Amy walked into the kitchen, putting her keys back on the hook, she had actually just been on her way out to look for her MIA fiancé. Hoping that he had simply lost track of time and hadn't lost it on the roads somewhere on the way home to her.

"I. I'm still at Lucky, " he said in a tiny voice, His eyes on the desktop as his hand propped up his head. "I kinda fell asleep, I'm really sorry"

Amy rolled her lip, the corner curling at the thought of him curled up in the office like a baby. "but you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, well I'm an insensitive prick who can't keep a promise, who doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful, sexy, perfect in every way fiancé, but ...yeah I'm fine" He groaned. Hoping his compliments were going to soften the blow. He looked around the room, his eyes on the lampshade on the side unit. Its green shade making the room take on an eerie shade and hue.

"So…I take it take-out is a no go?" Amy asked, she leant against the kitchen wall, Lou watching her as she put away the last of the dinner dishes,

"Sorry, " he whispered, "I was out with Leon and the ranch hands on the stock run and by the time I got back I….I just sat down and …..." he rubbed his face, feeling like a complete heel for standing her up. This was not the first time he had passed out in a chair or sofa, standing her up and letting her down.

"how did the stock run go?" Amy asked, trying to pull him out of the pit he had thrown himself into for missing their dinner plans.

"Ok, I think, Im, helping them with the sort tomorrow, so….yeah, I think they are warming to me... a little?"

"well as long as you don't fall asleep on them, I reckon you've probably got this in the bag" Amy teased, hearing him exhale at her comment. "so, you coming home now? I can get Lou to save you some leftovers?" Amy's' eyes looked hopefully at her sister seeing her smile and nod at the suggestion.

Ty sat back and opened his eyes as large as he could, shaking off the sleep that still curled around his ride weary body. "Um. Actually, I have a real early start tomorrow, with the hands so…I was thinking I might as well just stay here for the night?" his voice was tiny now, feeling Amy's look that he knew would be scrunching across her brow.

Amy's silence made Ty's stomach cringe, his eyes looking into space as he waited for a response.

"Or….I can just come home…." He corrected quickly, hoping his change in thinking would appease her silence. "I'll just get up early and come back... it's fine, um...Amy?..."

Amy's' eyes were on the floor, she was trying to stay in her happy place, she really was, her acceptance of Ty's sudden workload and busy schedule was still holding. She knew he was doing his best, that he needed time to build Lucky Alberta, show his worth. But she would have been lying if she didn't find their constant lack of quality time together hard to accept and adjust too. She had her commitments too, so she knew it wasn't all on Ty, school, Heartland, lessons with new riders, ( a new program that Lou had introduced to Heartland over the winter months, based on children and their first ponies.) were also making her spare time without other commitments also a rarity. They had, up to the last few days, managed to pull their days to a close together at least, their time after dinner, alone in their room precious to them both. Even if all it ended up in resulting in was the two of them succumbing to the rigors of their day's commitments and falling asleep in each other's arms. Amy missed him terribly, she still got to see him, in passing, and when he finally went to bed with her at the end of the day. It wasn't like they weren't together, in the true sense of the word, because they were, it was so much better than when he was in Montana, at least she saw him, but now, when they were in each other company, he was exhausted, barely able to stay awake.

"Amy?" Ty said again, testing the waters. "Look, it's ok, I'll come home, I'll leave right now. I'm sorry... really " he stood up and looked around for his jacket and keys, his mind still fogged slightly as he tried to recall where he had placed them when he came in.

"No…Ty, you can't, your way too tired to drive back, I can hear it in your voice, stay there, and …."

"No…." He replied, she was right, he was tired, and he ached incessantly from the ride. But he wasn't about to let her down again… Dinner may have been a bust, but there was still the rest of the night to make up for it. He could do this, he said to himself, forcing a positive smile, who really needed a full night sleep anyways. He shook his head. And took a deep breath, clearing his mind, the smile holding, "I'll be there soon Ok"

"Ty!" Amy said again, "stop!... it's snowing and your exhausted, and I doubt you've eaten, just stay there… go have a shower and get some sleep, I'll see tomorrow after you finish the stock sort. "

Ty shut his eyes, his shoulders slipping slightly "Amy…I …."

"Please, it's ok, just stay at Lucky ok, I'm fine, really" she lifted her voice, hiding the disappointment. Amy really didn't want to make him feel any worse than she knew he already felt.

"I will call you in the morning ok?" he said gently, "I kinda wanted to ask you a favor actually, but we can talk about that tomorrow ok?"

Amy nodded, and gently kicked the back of the kitchen chair, "ok, love you, see you then"

"I love you too Wildcat," he said, his smile curling, hoping using the nickname he had for her would score him some brownie points.

Amy's lip curled at the sound of his voice, "night. "

The line dropped and she sighed, the realization of yet another night without him hitting home, she didn't know what was worse, his being there but being catatonic or him being away and her heart missing his presence. the worst part for her now, being he wasn't actually that far away really. It just seemed to feel lonelier sometimes then it did when he was actually gone, in another state, or country. The distance, then unavoidable. But to have him not more than thirty minutes away, and the night before, on the couch in the lounge, in the very same house. just made it even harder to bare.

Lou looked at her sister, holding up two takeaway dishes filled to the lids with lasagna and creamed potatoes.

"Sometimes, you just have to take the mountain to Mohamad?" she said shortly, waving the dishes at her sister who put her hands out and then saw Lou pass her a thermos. "GO! quick, take one of the thermal bags so it doesn't get cold!"

Amy's' lips curled as she gave her older sister a gracious smile, "thanks Lou, "

* * *

Ty exhaled as the hot water hit the back of his neck, he shut his eyes, his body sore but starting to appreciate the massage quality of the shower head. He was in the main quarters of Lucky, the rooms that Thomas had used when he lived there, Bastion too. It was just off from the main area of the house, with two large oak doors separating it as a separate residence. There was a master bedroom, a little old world for Ty in decor, his father's influence and Thomas's very evident in the furnishings. There was an adjoining study and living space, decked out in cedar floors, reds and heavy browns and a rather large ensuite, attached to the main bedroom, where Ty now took refuge under the full force of the vertex 2000 massage and pressure shower head.

The house staff, now mostly gone for the night apart from the final cleaning staff who were washing the floors and closing the houses main public areas down, they seldom ventured into the private suite apart from when it was time for its daily service and clean. This giving Ty some well-deserved privacy from the ranch, the noise, the world… Allowing him to detox his mind and slowly unwind. He felt bad for not making it back to Heartland as he had hoped to, but at that moment, under that shower, that hot water pummeling his shoulders and the back of his head. He found some well-deserved solace and relief.

Amy pulled the wrangler up to the main house at Lucky Alberta, the barns and the outbuildings now lit with their night lights, but the world around them now quiet and still. As with the house staff. Most of the ranch staff had also gone for the evening. Pete staying in the guest quarters. ( the very same guest rooms where Ty and Amy had spent their extraordinary night together before he left for Montana months before)

She walked across the open shale drive, her boots crunching the rock surface as she carried the thermal bag at her side. Her coat around her as she walked up the front steps, a house cleaner, stepping out from the front doors as she went to depart for the night.

"Oh, um….Sorry…Mr. Borden has retired, you may want to come back tomorrow? The ranch is now closed " she said quickly, Amy's face in the shadows of the night as the housekeeper closed the doors and turned the lock.

Amy chuckled and stepped up onto the entrance way, those rather elaborate ornate doors before her. The lighting catching her hair and those eyes. The housekeeper instantly recognizing her mistake and giving her a small apologetic smile.

"here let me get the door for you, Miss Fleming," she said quickly, her fingers pushing the key back into the lock and releasing the latch. "he's in the main quarters, just up the stairs past the main office doors. "

"thank you" Amy smiled, stepping before the lady as she nodded and started to move out into the open night, the lights of the entranceway bouncing off her heavy blue coat.

"Keep the door locked Miss, the morning staff will be back around 5am to prep for breakfast. "

Amy smiled again, her hands on the large door as the lady disappeared into the dark, heading for her car and her home. Amy pushed the doors shut behind her, the warmth of the large entrance hall making her feel a little less chilled. She snubbed the lock as requested. Knowing that Lucky Alberta was not just a family ranch house, like Heartland, it was a business, and the entire front of the main building was built for such a task, yes it still had the country ranch feel, but it had the corporate persona too, with meeting rooms, small homely offices, and a large reception hall. A fully functioning commercial kitchen and a reception desk, that sat just down from the front doors, those double heavy doors that supported the Lucky horseshoe logo.

Amy walked along the corridor, past the main entrance lounge, across to the hallway that led to the function room and the terrace beyond. Turing at the corridor to her left and stopping briefly in front of the door that said Ranch Manager, this was Thomas office, then Bastions office, Now Tys, the same office where many a good and bad scenario had held the stage, be it Amy's unwilling holding pen when Tallon had Ty, or Thomas final stand, when the house of cards finally fell around him, It held good memories and bad, highs and lows. And now stood ready to usher in a new dawn. It as also the same room where they had made love on that decadent couch, on the night of their engagement party, the same office where only days ago they watched on as Sam stood up for the man she knew Lucky now needed as is leader and MD. Amy's' hand touched the golden plaque on the door if walls could share their secrets, what a story that room would tell.

She continued on, heading up the small elbowed staircase that led her to two large doors that she knew signified the entrance to the private residence. She turned the handle and stepped inside, leaving the business world of lucky behind and stepping into the area reserved for the manager or in this case the MD in residence.

* * *

Ty shook his head, the water droplets spraying across the bathroom wall, his hand grabbing one of the plush towels as he stepped out of the shower cubicle. His body shining as the water ran in rivulets down his masculine form.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, as he pulled another over his shoulders. Moving it across his head and he started to rub it back and forth with vigor. His smile a little tired when he looked in the mirror, his teeth brushed, his hair a little unruly but passable and his stubble, well, at least good for another day. He dressed quickly, his jeans resting on the hamper as he grabbed them, shook them off and pulled them back on. He didn't have a change of clothes, so the day's attire was just going to have to do. Ty stretched up with his arms and pulled his tee back into place, working it down his torso as he looked around for his socks and boots, the overshirt in his hands as he pulled the bathroom door open and wandered haphazardly back into the main master suite. His feet stopping suddenly on the shiny floorboards when he became aware of a rather beautiful woman sitting on the bed before him. Cross-legged, her hands in her lap and she threw him the softest and most alluring of smiles.

"Am…y?" He stammered, his hand running through his ruffled damp hair, pushing it from his eyes, his smile wide now as he moved over to her. That expression still a little stunned but definitely happy to see her.

"feel better?" she asked, those pools of blue moving over him as he came over to her, his mouth slightly agape as if not believing she was there,

"why? Where? Why didn't you say you were coming over I….I would have?" he babbled, the spark in his eyes showing her that he was beyond happy with her decision to join him.

"what? what would you have done? told me no? said it was too late? Worried about me getting eaten by bears on the drive over?" she teased, knowing that overprotective streak of his would have definitely tried to deter her.

"Um…No…. I was thinking more along the lines of Kyotes, but …." he played back, that smile intoxicating her, his hands taking hers instantly and gently pulling her to her feet before him

"I thought that you might get a little lonely over here all by your lonesome, so…I packed us some food and, well, Lou packed you some food, but you get the idea." She grinned.

He kissed her forehead, "you are amazing, thank you, and I'm really glad you decided to come to check on me"

He stepped a little closer to her, his hands wrapping around her waist, as his smile turned a little softer, his head leaned in for that kiss he was so wanting to steal. "really, I'm glad you're here"

Amy let those lips touch hers feeling the warmth and the love he held for her in their caress. Ty turned his head ever so gently, his lips moving on Amy's as he let that kiss hold and show how much he had truly missed being with her for the better part of the day.

After, what felt like hours, which in truth was more close to moments, they let the kiss dissolve, Ty looking at her through his now once again messed up hair, Amy's fingers the cause of its dishevelment.

"you hungry?" she asked softy, stepping back slightly from his embrace and throwing him a coy yet welcoming smile.

"starving actually" he replied, "I was just about to go and raid the kitchen before you…,"

"no need, I have lasagna and creamed potatoes and I think Lou also made up some hot chocolate?"

Ty licked his lips, looking over to the small wooden table that sat near the master rooms large ornate window. The curtains were drawn now over a private deck. The top floor of Lucky was broken into two sections, one half the master suite, where Ty and Amy now stood and beyond the other hall, a large living area with an open fireplace and large leather lounges. It opened up onto the main deck that sat above the main entranceway, the wooden balustrades giving the two-story ranch house a modern, but country feel.

The couple took their places at the small table, Amy undoing the thermal carry bag and placing the food offerings before her companion. They ate their fill, talking to each other as they did, their moods light and friendly. Ty telling her about the roundup and Amy filling him in on her Geometry lesson that turned into a pop quiz.

"So, you said you wanted to ask me a favor?" Amy asked, eating the last part of her lasagna from her fork.

"Um yeah, "Ty replied, taking another mouth full of cream potatoes. Smiling at her as he swallowed it down, "I was talking with the ranch hands today, about damaged stock and rehabilitation and I sort of told them about you and your abilities,"

Amy blushed, his pride in her making her feel warm on the inside.

"a few of them were interested in maybe seeing you work with some of the stock, you know, give them an idea of what you do… how you can help them?" he raised his eyebrow, hoping she would agree.

"Um oh ok, "Amy said softy, " I could show them a join up or some ground work, depending on the level of the horse? When do you want to set this up? "

Ty grinned at her as he finished his cup of hot chocolate, "well, since tomorrow is Saturday, and we are here for the night, I was thinking…." his eyes smiled his proposal, that wishing twist in his smile melting her heart.

"Ok, OK, well, your sorting stock anyways right so, I suppose I could give a quick demonstration on how to help with a damaged horse? " she saw his smile grow, at her comment and agreeance "that's of course if any of the rough stock need my help, they might all be perfectly fine? where did they come from?"

"We got them in a few weeks back, BC I think, and Yes, that's a possibility, but the hands really seemed interested Amy, and if it steers them away from the idea of kill buyers for unsuitable stock, it's a plus to me"

Amy frowned, "Lucky doesn't sell to Kill Buyers does it?" she questioned.

"not now, no, I wouldn't allow that, but when Thomas was around, and Dad, I don't really know, "he looked concerned, his aim not to relive the mistakes of the past. "I want to lead Lucky in a new direction Amy, so I need your help to make them all see there's another way?"

Amy couldn't help but feel her heart swell as she heard Ty's words about his hopes for the future, his compassion and need to set Lucky and its business face on the right path was truly honorable. She looked around the room, the walls holding largely painted offerings of Luckys lineage into Quarter horse royalty. She knew, that they could make this company into a beacon of what a breeding stud could be. All Ty needed was a chance, to show them the way. And her love and pride in him meant she wanted to help him achieve that vision too.

"SO, you in?" he asked, those eyes watching her,

"yes, of course, I'd be happy to help, "

He grinned and sat back, his hands quickly packing up the plastic bowls before them, Ty stowing them back in the thermal bag,

"thank you, I think it will really help them"

"any time Ty, I have to admit, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing you down and dirty as a ranch hand again. your kinda hot when you're all rough and sweaty." She gave him a cheeky look as she stood up, her smile beckoning him in.

"Oh, so you like the rough and tumble look then do you? Is that what you're saying, because If I remember correctly, you told me not that long ago that you found me irresistible in a tux, ?"

Amy curled her lip, considering his point, "well you are rather sexy in a tux, that is true, " her eyes glinted as he slowly got to his feet, the flirty play getting to him. He loved Amy's cheeky side, it was unpredictable, and that was not only adorable but exciting too.

"so, what's it to be then? rough and rugged, or suave and sexy?" he asked,

Amy chewed her lip in indecision as he came over to her, his eyes devouring her as she taunted him with her game.

"a little bit of column A, and a little bit of column B?" she giggled, his hands grabbing her and picking her up, so she was suspended above him. That hair falling around her face as she laughed and called out in merriment as he spun her. His lips finally finding hers as her feet once again hit the floor. Amy kissed him back with as much fever as he gave her. Their bodies now wrapped around each other as Ty slid his hands across her behind.

"god, your adorable " he smiled, his lips pecking her cheek as he nuzzled into her soft neck.

"adorable and sexy ? !" she teased back, her own lips playing with Ty's sensibilities as she nipped and sucked at his neck.

Their play seeing them fall together onto the large four poster bed, Arms, legs, lips hands intertwined.

The Lucky Maison fell silent around them as they let the fire between them build, tiredness, not an issue now, both of them so wrapped up in each other's essence and proximity that sleep was the furthest thing from their minds. A nip here, a kiss there, hands sliding over body parts, bodies reaction to each sensual touch. They both found pleasure and fulfillment in each other. The bed now unmade and tossed around them as their clothes found new homes on the floorboards.

Amy pulling close to her first and her forever love as they sailed over that edge together, Ty's arms around her, protecting her, making her feel safe and secure. Amy never had experienced a feeling as profound as the one she felt when he held her close. Everything else, every doubt every fear, every little fiber of worry and insecurity just seemed to fade and melt from view when he was near. Ty was and always would be…her one true love.

* * *

"you Ty Borden, are one hell of a lover," Amy said breathlessly, her body falling back onto the soft expensive sheets as she looked over at him. He too now laying on his back his chest expanding as he sucked in a deep cleansing breath.

"Well, thank you" he grinned, "your pretty awesome yourself Wildcat?"

Amy grinned, her cheeks a little pink, "grrr, "she giggled, "I aim to please" her smile growing upon seeing his look of comic reality at her cat growl and her hands curled like claws.

"oh, you do more than... please, trust me" he laughed back "you take my breath away,"

Amy rolled onto her side, looking pleased with herself, and her accomplishments. " you're not just saying that are you?" she asked quietly, seeing those green eyes move to her and soften.

"of course not, "he replied, "you're amazing, I mean it" he touched her cheek, "why would you doubt that?"

She shrugged, looking a little unsure, her eyes still happy but worrisome, "I dunno, we just have been through a lot lately and I know it took me a while to really open up to you, again, in a physical way, I suppose I'm just a little worried that …I'm still not…."

"Hey, no, just stop right there ok" Ty suddenly said, looking at her with the kindest most compassionate eyes she had ever seen "what we have between us now, is perfect Amy, I wouldn't want it any other way, your ….I just have to look at you and you drive me insane. " he moved closer to her, taking her hand and placing it on his now bare chest, "you feel that you feel how fast that is beating, that because of you Amy, nothing has ever made me feel like this before, nothing and no one"

Amy looked away shyly, his words making her feel a little warm. He always seemed to know how to put her mind at ease.

"I still feel it sometimes, " she whispered, not trying to dampen the mood, but wanting to be honest and open with him. "when you touch me or kiss me a certain way, that feeling, it just flickers up again and I …I try to ignore it"

Ty touched her cheek, " it's ok, I get it, I do, and if I'm honest too, I have felt it from you too, you pull back, or tense up, its only slightly but it's there. " he pulled in and kissed her lips again, "but it's ok, it's going to take time, and I know we are on the right track now. "

"I'm sorry," Amy said, her eyes filled with love for the man she loved,

"shh, "Ty breathed, "I don't need an apology, you've done nothing wrong ok, we will get there ok, I promise you, we will make it there together"

Amy reached across and cuddled into him, his arms engulfing her and pulling her close.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, "she whispered into his ear. "I love you so much"

Ty kissed the top of her head, his hand around her as he held her body to his. "I love you to… just never forget that ok, "

Amy nodded, her eyes closing as she slipped into irresistible slumber, Ty feeling her relax after a few minutes, her breathing syncing up with his. He looked at the ceiling, then around the walls, his arm reaching up and turning off the bedside light, the large master room falling into darkness as Ty pulled the love of his life closer still and followed her into the void. that smile holding on that handsome face well into the night.

* * *

Saturday started early for both Amy and Ty, with Leon and his team meeting Ty at the pens just before 6am, Amy coming down to join them and their efforts a little after 7.

The herd now secured in a tight round pen as two ranch hands cut them one by one and fed them into the chute. Ty up on the railings at the lock point. Helping the veterinary team inoculate and check the horses for injuries.

Amy stood back by the second enclosure, her eyes watching the herd as they were systematically pushed forward, her cowboy hat low on her features as she visually assessed each horse that passed by her into the second pen.

Most had good strong lineage, with only a few showing real potential as possible rodeo broncs. Their ears back and they pranced around. The spark in them easily seen.

Other staff had come by to watch as the hands all did their part. Each playing their role whether it be driving, cutting or assisting the vet staff. It was all hands-on deck and Ty was happily in the thick of it. He was very much aware of the scrutiny by the other staff now on his shoulders. The ranch hands on Leon's team treating him as part of their team now. The rest of the staff and onlookers, however, still hoping that skeptical, unconvinced glint in their eyes. He pulled the gate closed, his body hanging over to the top rail of the lock. The lead vet nodding as he helped hold the painted horse still, the injection going just under the skin in its stocky neck.

Pete came up beside Amy, his hat riding low too, those older eyes watching the work before him.

"he's winning them over," he said quietly, "slowly, but he's making it work"

Amy grinned, "Tys always enjoyed the ranch work, this is just an extension of that. "

"Leon said he really held his own on the roundup yesterday."

Amy grinned to herself, "he paid for it at night though, I don't think his body was quite expecting such a full-on ride. " Amy's mind went back to their fun in the sheets the night before, her ears picking up the odd groan of discomfort from time to time as Ty moved around her. His lower back and legs, in particular, making him favor Amy's body above raver than below.

Pete smiled back at her. "riding a desk for a little too long hey?"

Amy nodded and chuckled to herself, the shoot opening as another horse came through, this one skittish and a little underweight for its height and age, Amy instantly focusing on it as it pulled away from the other horses and moved around statically on the spot. it had bite marks on its back and rump, some old and some new. its pecking order in the herd hierarchy obviously down the line.

"Pete, that one! can you get him into pen two, I'd like to take a closer look" Amy said gently, her feet moving her towards the rail as those blue eyes, that knew the mind of a horse nearly as well as its equine owner tagged that young colt with avid interest.

"this one here" Pete yelled, gaining the attention of a hand who was nearby. "pen two, "

"yes, boss" the young rider called, Ty looking over when he heard Amy's voice raise up. His eyes now falling on the colt as well. He jumped down from his perch and came over to Amy, his hand squeezing hers gently as she gave him a welcoming glance.

"you see something you like?" he asked, his mouth open slightly as he sucked in a breath, his body sweaty and work-worn.

"Actually, that colt, what's his story," she asked,

"Um, not sure, he was chased by the lead mare in the herd when we moved them, he seems a bit skittish, so …please be careful ok, "

His words showing his concern for her, even though he knew she was more than capable of handling a fidgeting colt.

"there not broke?" she questioned. Knowing they were rough stock, bought from an auction in BC.

"no, rough as they come, "Pete called back. "you sure you want to try with this one? He seems a little high strung"

Amy nodded and walked through the gate. Holding her hands up in front of her speaking softly to the horse as it skidded around the pen before her. Ty now climbing back up the rail, his counterparts also watching Amy as she engaged with the nervous animal. Ty knew Leon and his team were interested in seeing Amy's talents. So, he tapped the old ranch hand on the shoulder and motioned to him and his team to make themselves comfortable around the perimeter fence. The vet staff also now moving to get a better look. Amy's abilities and training prowess making her a well-known name in the province,

It wasn't long until Amy had the large mustang running around the perimeter of the round pen. Her clicking and movements keeping him in motion as she walked around in time with him, her eyes constantly on the horse's pace and movements, making sure he didn't get any time to challenge her commands. His rhythm was steady and controlled, those hooves moving in time as Ty watched on in with quiet admiration as Amy continued to work her charge.

"what are you actually trying to achieve here?" Leon asked from the side rail, he was curious, Amy's eyes stayed on her charge, But Ty could see she had heard his question.

"This is called Join up, it is a way of getting a horse to trust you as well as establishing yourself as the leader. " Amy said, her feet coming to a stop as she stood in the center of the round pen.

"You need to keep the horse moving, but you need to keep it calm and controlled too. The animal needs to feel that there is no threat to it in the process."

Leon nodded, his team watching on as Amy turned with the Mustang, its ears flickering as she clicked her tongue again and made it change direction. The lunge line in her hands swinging around her as she drove the horse on.

"Now, you need to keep the horse moving around in a circle. To do this, you square your shoulders and glare at the horses wither. This makes you larger and intimidating to the horse. Which basically, in horse language, its saying Stay away from me!" Amy looked around the ring, her voice traveling with her movements. Ty impressed with the mastery of her audience, everyone was silent now as they watched the lead trainer at Heartland do her thing.

"The horse will pick up on this message from you and keep on moving. If he or she starts to slow down,

wave your arms at the horse and resume your dominant posture."

She moved again, her lips clicking and making the horse speed up his pace, Amy's focus once again returning to her charge.

"Can you see his ears now? That's a sign that he wants to stop feeling scared and running away" she pointed to the horse's ears and they turned towards her, "When the horses inside ear become focused on you, it is listening to the sound of your voice, and that's exactly what we are looking for. "

Leon smiled at Ty, suitably impressed.

"This means that the horse is starting to want to come back to you. However, you must not let the horse join you in the center of the ring yet. Continue to drive him away."

Once Amy had seen the first twitch from the horse's ears, her trained eye started to watch for the second. The horse now lowering its head as it circled around the ring. The inside ear remained focused on Amy as it bowed its head again, a definite sign of submission.

However, Amy once again drove the horse away.

"why are you not taking him in now? He seems ready?" Leon called. Not understanding Amy's continued pressure.

She drove him around again, increasing the pressure, upping the pace, the horse's legs holding a tighter stride.

"You see how he's licking and chewing his mouth now? This is when we know a horse really wants to join up and be with you, they will begin to make licking and chewing movements along with the lowered head and ears, . This tells us that they don't want to run away from you anymore. When you see this final sign, we drop your dominant posture and turn away, like this…." Amy suddenly spun on her heels and turned her body away from the mount, he arms relaxed, her shoulders soft. The onlookers now all in stunned silence as her voice dropped to a gentle hush.

"Now that your back is turned to the horse, we stay like this until we hear the horse come up to stand behind you. " Amy stood perfectly still, her head slightly down, the brim of her cowboy hat covering her eyes. Amy waited, Everyone, waited with bated breath. As slowly one step, one hoof at a time the dark bay mustang slowly started to walk across the ring and come up behind her. His movements gradual and calm, his interest and focus only on the cowgirl who stood motionless before him.

"When the horse comes behind you like he's doing now, you then need to begin to walk around the lunging ring. The horse should, by rights follow you. Even if you change direction. After a few minutes, stop, turn to face the horse and pet him to tell the horse that it is accepted."

Amy turned slowly as her new friend nudged her gently and nibbled at her shirt, her hands softly touching his neck as he stood by her side. The tenseness and the roughness now gone from his demeanor.

"And that everyone, is what we call ' join up'" She smiled and took hold of a halter that was hanging on the side rail, her hands gently touching the horse again as she effortlessly slipped it over his mussel and buckled it up. The mustang not reacting at all now, he simply stood and relaxed his back leg. Standing next to his new friend.

Everyone clapped and looked at each other with smiles and nods being exchanged. Leon looking rather impressed in Amy's abilities to calm a horse that they had actually sorted as too erratic to brake.

"what happens if this 'join up' thing doesn't work, what then?" Leon asked Amy, he sat on the top rail now absolutely intrigued by her skills and knowledge.

"well, we drive them out and we do it all over again" Amy called back, her hand now leading the tall steed over to the gate where Ty had now pulled open for her. His love and pride showing in his smile.

"that was quite impressive," Troy said, jumping down from the rail and coming over to Ty and Amy as she handed the horse over to Ty who turned him around a few times in a circle, keeping him calm and in control,

"thank you, "Amy smiled, "are there any more that you feel might benefit from a little hands-on care?"

"We have four that seem unmanageable, "Troy explained, "too rough to handle, it took Ty and I all our time yesterday to keep them with the herd"

"well, I'm happy to take a look, see what I can do, maybe halter break them at least?" Amy offered, her eyes looking to Leon who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"only if you have time Amy?" Ty questioned, "I'm really glad you're giving us a hand today, but I know you have rescues at Heartland that need your attention too? and your beginner classes?"

Ty didn't want to presume that she could just work his rough stock for him, she was Heartlands lead trainer and horse whisperer, after all, not Lucky's.

"Its fine Ty actually it would probably be better for the horses anyways if I could take them back to Heartland and give them the time they need?"

Ty looked over at Pete and he raised his brow at the MD, liking the idea of a horse whisper on staff. Even if it was not a permanent thing.

"Um Ok. I'll have them trailered over later today" Ty smiled, Amy giving him a quick cuddle before handing him the halter rope that was now attached to the horse from the ring.

"great" she replied, Ty, passing the horse onto Leon who patted his neck.

"that is remarkable, we couldn't get near him not more than 40 minutes age. And now look at him, he's a different horse!"

"Ok Guys, I think we will leave it there for today, let's get these horses some water and hay, and then break for lunch.

The staff all nodded and returned to their stations, the vet teams moving back to their facility, the job now done as the ranch hands finished off their count. Ty helping them move the horses destined for the rodeo into pen 5 and the ones with ranch work potential into pen 1… the four with the skittish and unpredictable nature being moved to the small pen ( pen 4) ready for loading for delivery to Heartland.

"Lunch?" Ty smiled, his arm around his girl as he threw Leon an appreciative smile as he excused himself for his break.

"most definitely " Amy grinned,

"that was pretty amazing you know, I never grow tired of watching you work, it's truly magical, the way you connect with them"

Amy blushed, Ty's compliment making her look away and feel a little warm on the inside. She was proud of her abilities, but it was also nice to hear praise and recognition from others.

* * *

It was nearly a week later that Sam returned to Lucky, her family in tow, Ty encouraging them to stay at the ranch in one of the guest quarters while they were in town. Ty sat quietly at the large desk in the main office. His office now. The heavy red curtains and old-world illustrious feel now... gone. He had changed the décor, as he had at Montana, the expensive artworks now replaced with more modern prints. His pride and joy, the block mount, the one with Amy and him on the Indian, the highway lights leaving neon trails across them as they kissed on the side of the roadway now hung pride of place in its new home on the main wall above the fireplace. He had called Greta in Montana had had her freight it up to him.

The walls were painted a deep chocolate brown now, with the antique rugs and runners making way for soft geometric designs in taupe and brown. The room taking on a cleaner, more modern feel, the couches, although soft and rather comfortable had been moved into the main foyer. Making the clean-cut entrance way friendlier and warmer to visiting clientele. Sam's eyes taking in the black leather and steel trim replacements as she came up to him, her smile seeing the urban influence, the chrome rails and accents giving the room a much needed younger and more modern line.

"very nice she smiled, "looking around at the new look, Tys eyes looking up through his hair as he put down his pen. His mouth open, his grin curling his lip.

"I ….Um…thought that if I'm going to work here, then I should at least make it look and feel like me?" he smiled.

"yes, I can see that It's nice, really, I like it, "she curled her mouth in contemplation, Ty catching the look and wondering where from it derived.

"what? " He laughed, not seeing whatever it was that had her in a quandary. "just say it, Sam, "

"Well, this all looks great, I love the clean lines, the browns, and the blacks, it's really does speak 'Ty' all but…." She stopped that perfect brow of hers rising again making his grin grow in confusion.

"all but?" he asked,

Sam chewed her lip playfully and tapped the old desk, the heavy wood, and design not quite matching the rest of his decor now. The chair he sat on too, old and padded, Chesterfield in perspective, deep forest green in color. Dated and stuffy, old in look yet high in expense.

Ty let out a chuckle and shook his head, rocking back in the chair and letting it take the inertia of his weight.

"Ok Ok, "he laughed, "I'm still waiting on the desk and chair to arrive. "he explained "the truck was delayed"

Sam threw him a slight nod of her head, as she took a seat on the new soft occasional chair near Ty's desk. He hands pulling her laptop from her case as she turned it on, the sound of the door behind them opening, pulling her attention over to Lisa as she came in to join them.

"Hey, "Ty said, getting to his feet as Lisa came over to him and gave him a gentle hug, Ty squeezing her shoulder in appreciation as she also took a seat on the couch near Sam.

"ok, ladies, "Ty smiled, as he came around to the front of the desk. His business attire of dark dress pants and rich blue clean-cut shirt making him look the corporate part. He had spent the last four days in dusty blues and button downs, with heavy weather coats and gloves, working with the hands. Building a strong reputation with the stockman and farm workers and giving something back to the ranch that now was his base.

His role now the MD again, so today, he was clean cut, and well dressed and ready for their morning meeting that he had called the day before on Sam's arrival home to Alberta.

"sorry for being a little late," Lisa said, Ty noting she looked a little frazzled, her eyes not as bright as they normally were, "I had a slight emergency at Fairfield that I had to deal with, so…."

Ty raised his hand, now sitting on the front of the desk, his smile warm and approachable, "it's all good Lisa, Sam and I were just talking about decor, and her obvious dislike for Thomas desk"

He threw a cheeky grin at Sam who scowled at him in jest "I didn't say I didn't like it, I said it didn't fit. there's a difference"

Lisa looked at the desk, contemplating Sam's words, "I have to agree, Ty, it's kinda out of it element now, and that chair, its, it just reeks old man…I think my X husband Dan has one exactly the same"

Ty choked softy as he saw Sam smile and cover her mouth, Lisa's hit at her ex-husband not going unnoticed.

"Ok, look, I called this impromptu meeting today because I've come to a rather important decision, and as the two key ladies in this company, I thought we should maybe talk it through and see where it goes from here?"

"you found a CEO, didn't you?" Sam said, looking rather happy, her smile fading quickly as another thought took her, "please tell me you didn't pick Aaron?"

Ty shook his head, "No..No…But I have indeed found the perfect candidate for the position, and I have to tell you, I'm amazed I didn't think of it sooner actually."

The two women looked at the confident young man before them. He sat perched on the desk, his hands reaching for a file as he opened it and flicked through some papers inside it"

"so, who is this wonder CEO in the making " Sam pushed, her hands ready on her laptop keys to start taking notes.

"well. They are perfect like I said, they have experience in the field of Equestrian procurement and breeding. They understand Lucky and what we are trying to achieve here, and they are great with people. They have this knack, you know, where they just seem to be able to get people on side. I can see them leading Lucky in a new direction, but still staying true to what we want, what I want Lucky to be." He flicked through some more papers as Sam typed notes on his comments.

"where did they study? Are they formally trained?" Lisa asked,

"Yes and no, some formal business and administration training from a university level, but also hands-on experience too. As I said, they know the business. And that to me, speak volumes more than a degree on a wall." He looked up, and smiled, his eyes a vibrant green now as Lisa saw the look he held there.

"you really want this person on board, don't you?" she asked

"I do, I need someone I can trust, someone I can leave in charge when I not around or when I'm occupied with something else and not have to worry that they will not stay true to what it is that I'm trying to achieve here. "He moved slightly, his eyes watching both of them, "Lucky was my father's brainchild, and because of that, I need this person to see not only my vision but his as well. I have to know that they have my back, but also Luckys as well. "he stood up and walked back around to the desk and took his seat. "I'm still learning, I know that, and it's a tough gig, running this empire that my father left me…"

"you're doing a good job, Ty, "Lisa said softy, seeing him smile at her. "we can all see how much your growing and learning in the role"

"Yeah, but for this to work, I need solid dependable people behind me, people who understand what I'm trying to achieve but also aren't scared to pull me up when they think I'm about to make a mistake or take a wrong turn. Im far from perfect Lisa, I know that I've made heaps of mistakes already, but I want to learn, I want to make this work "He swallowed and pulled a blue and white contractual agreement from his file, "this person is perfect, and I just know, that with them in my corner. I …Lucky will be great once again. They have shown me their worth already, I've seen it in everything that they do, and I just now this is…the right choice, the right decision for this role."

Sam nodded and gave him a smile, "so….who am I sending this contract too, and when do you want them to start ?"

Ty grinned and stood up again, coming around to stand before the two ladies who sat opposite him. His knees folding as he sat on the coffee table between them. Lisa looking at him and then as Sam, the penny suddenly dropping at his intentions. Her face warming into a smile as Sam waited quietly and expectantly for Ty to continue.

"you don't need to send the contract to anyone, I'm more than happy to hand deliver it myself. And I'm hoping that once it's received, they will start as soon as they take up residence at Lucky Montana."

Sam nodded again, her perfect red nails clicking her keyboard as she continued to document Ty's decree. Her eyes suddenly looking up as she caught his movements from her peripherals. Those calm friendly eyes taking on a little larger expression as she saw Ty move the contract towards her. His smile filled with hope over her taking it from his hands and accepting his offer.

Sam's' mouth dropped, her bottom lip wiggled a bit as she took on the magnitude of what he was offering her.

"Ty! I…..I…you can't be serious! I'm just a…," she whispered,

"you Sam Sinclair are loyal, trustworthy and have an inbuilt knowledge of what we, what I want to make Lucky into. "he pressed the contract into her shaking hands as she continued to look up at him in stunned shock. "Dad saw your worth, he knew you were a diamond in his crown. And I…I need someone like you by my side….I can't do this without good people and you Sam, are the best around. "

Ty swallowed and grinned, "please, this is perfect, You, Me? I know you worked for dad, but .even you said I'm a lot more charismatic and friendlier than he ever was? what do you say?"

"I…I…I don't know what to say, I'm just a PA Ty, an administrative Personal Assistant, this is …I …Im, not a CEO?"

"yes, you are, "Ty said, "you've helped run this company for years, helping my dad, putting his ideas into actions. Don't tell me you're just a PA, because I know, he knew, you were more than that. "

"I've got no formal training or..." she muddled, still not believing what he was offering. She heard Ty laugh and saw his eyes sparkle.

"Neither do I and I run the place! "he took a breath, "you know Lucky better than I do...please Sam...come on...I need you?"

"you should take the deal, Sam, "Lisa said softy, "you know this company better than anyone here, Tys right, he needs that kind of experience and expertise behind him. "Lisa touched Sam's' hand. "and this also means you can return to Montana, where you belong, where your family is?"

Sam nodded, tears in her eyes, "I do miss them, I didn't realize how much until they came up this week,"

"say yes Sam, please, "Ty said again, "let's run Lucky Quarters together, what do you say?"

Sam looked at Lisa and then up at Ty, she did miss home, her time in Alberta was only ever supposed to be temporary. But with the ramp-up at Lucky A and the new drive Ty had put into the company since he took over at MD, she knew the chances of remaining in Montana with him now based in Alberta where slim. It meant relocating again, Moving her family to another country this time, not just a state.

Basing herself in Montana as the CEO would also mean working with Sophie, her intern admin assistant, Chillingworth's daughter who she had grown rather fond of now too. Montana was her home. It was the place that she had roots, and although she loved Lucky and the Borden Family. She also needed to consider her family and what it would also mean to them.

Her husband, David was a freelance writer, making his living from home. A stay at home father who took the role of caregiver parent so Sam could further her career. Callum was only small, still under two. And this offer would not only mean stability in their location but financial strength as well.

"So….you in?" Ty asked, looking hopeful, his hand outstretched "there's a full break down on the financials in there, you get use of the company jet and a car, as well as the ranch house at Montana if you want it of course... Greta will be on staff there to help you with Callum too. Or I can hire a nanny if you need one…." he pointed to the contract, "full benefits, insurances, dental, the works… I'll come down from time to time, touch base and you can come up here too. But …all in all, it will be you in Montana and Me in Alberta… "

"Ty….I…I don't know….this is ….are you sure? "she said, looking a little overwhelmed, her eyes flickering to Lisa who touched her shoulder seeing her indecision.

"how about, you take it home, talk to David, and then we take it from there, "Ty suggested, "I really want you on board, but if you decide this isn't what you want, that's fine also, I'll respect that, and we can keep looking. But I do hope you see this as a great opportunity. I just know it's the perfect solution for Lucky."

He saw Sam nod, "thank you Ty, really, I ….I'm speechless...I appreciate this I really do, But I…I do want to speak to David before I make a decision ok if that's ok"

Ty nodded, backing away, "of course, take your time," he grinned, "not too much time though! cos Im excited, this is going to be great! "

Lisa laughed at his candor. Seeing that ever-present cheekiness that he wore so well.

"how about you and David, and Callum, come to Heartland tonight for dinner?" Lisa suggested, seeing Ty nod and agree. "that way we can get to know you and you can get to know us and we can see where this takes us?"

"I…I…Um…Ok, that would be great," Sam replied, "I wanted to introduce them to you guys anyways before they left for home."

"it's a date then, let's say 7pm?" Lisa asked,

"yes, definitely, 7pm, I'll bring the wine."

* * *

"hey there beautiful" Ty said softy, his gentle hands sliding around Amy's midriff as he snuggled into her neck. That honeysuckle shampoo making her smell good enough to eat.

Amy grinned as she felt his body behind her. Those hands keeping her close as his lips kissed her neck ever so slowly and gently.

They were in the bathroom, Amy only recently finished from her shower, her body smelling cool and fragrant as he drank her in.

"how was your day" she whispered, her head turning up to him in an attempt to catch those eyes.

"Mhhh" he shrugged, his smile playing as he continued his endeavors. His mouth tracing her neckline nipping and sucking her skin as he went. "how was school?"

"boring "Amy said flatly, "but the first rider class was fun this afternoon, I'm really enjoying teaching kids how to ride" Her smile looked wistful, " it's kinda fun, you know, the way they want to learn, and their cute little saddles and the little ponies"

Ty chuckled, his mouth still moving on her, hearing her delight in her afternoon. "how was the test? "

"Oh, yeah, well, I think I did ok" she continued, her arms crossed over herself now resting on his arms as they held her to him. Her head back against his chest. Her mind moving to his day of activities "how about you? How was it being back in the office Mr. Borden"

She heard him laugh again as his head lifted a bit, his mouth now breaking free of her soft skin. "oh, it was ok, a little boring actually, I kinda got used to riding around and mucking out stalls again"

"well, I'm sure the hands will not stop you helping out from time to time," Amy replied, "they seemed pretty impressed with you the other day when I was over there"

Ty's cheeks blushed, as he kissed the top of her head, his eyes on hers in the mirror before them. "they were more impressed by you. Miss Horse whisperer extraordinaire"

Amy looked down, her smile showing her embarrassment, "it was nothing, I just showed them that there's no such thing as a broken or unfixable horse"

"you Amy Fleming, are as always ….amazing" Ty declared, His head resting against hers as he locked sights with those blue eyes again.

Amy loved him holding her. Those arms always made her feel so safe and secure. They had come a long way since the assault. Their bond reunited and strong again. They had faltered at times, but being home and together like they were now, just seemed to make them at peace and more at one with each other.…

"Oh, Skyler called, "Amy said softy," he said he will try you later, "

Ty nodded, kissing her cheek, Swaying her gently from side to side in his arms. "I have some good news?"

"really?" Amy said, turning in his arms so she could look up to him, excitement in her eyes, seeing his playfulness.

"well, I have a few things actually, "he laughed, "First, my new furniture came for my office, all apart from the desk, but it looks pretty cool now…"

"No more Thomas memorabilia?" she questioned,

"nope, and once the desk is gone, and that god-awful chair, it will be totally 100 % my space." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he stole another quick kiss. "you should see the couches, they are black and soft and …."

Amy grinned, loving the kid like exuberance in his tone. "you said you had a few things to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, Um, well Sam's back, "he continued, seeing her smile, he knew she liked Sam and their connection was growing the more she got to know her "and well, David, her husband and her son Callum, they're coming over for dinner tonight, Lisa invited them"

"awesome" Amy beamed, her eyes catching in his demeanor that he still had news he wanted to share. "And?"

"And, "He grinned, "do you remember our conversation about the loft?" he pressed, those eyes filled with possibilities.

"yes, we ….when we were back from Vegas, and you had just been nominated and claimed the seat of MD." She agreed, her eyes filled up suddenly seeing where he was going with this. "what are you saying Ty? Have you ….have you found a C..E….O?"

Ty pulled her close again, his lips pressed to hers and he kissed her with a little more force "Maybe?"

Amy felt the happiness spring to life inside of her, "really! who? One of the people you interviewed in NYC?"

Ty shook his head, pressing his finger to her lips, silencing her, "it's still in the planning phase, but if it all goes as I hope it does, well, you ….me….that loft…." he raised his brow again. "it's a done deal"

Amy suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, peppering his face in a fanfare of kisses. "really! you mean it?"

Ty nodded, laughing at her huge eyes. Seeing the joy radiating out of her. He knew how much she wanted them to move into the loft, giving them, some well-deserved and needed space and privacy. It was the next logical step for them now. Ty was based a lucky Alberta now, his office all but set up and ready to go, he was building bonds and relationships with his staff as well, winning them over and making them see he was the boss they needed and wanted. Amy was sailing through her last few months of school, her own reputation growing, with new classes and ideas from Lou to build her clientele. Life was finally working for them. It was good. They were together, they were in love and the scars from the past were finally starting to fade for both of them. This was the right time. This was the next step. And both of them were eager and anxious to take it.

Ty still had a heavy workload ahead of him, they both were very much aware of it and his commitment to Lucky over the next few months was ultimately going to grow as the company grew and prospered. But with sacrifice came rewards, and they both knew in their hearts, that even if challenges came for them… they would make it work, they would find the time. The time needed for each other.

"who is this CEO? I thought you said all the ones in NYC were terrible?" she questioned.

Ty kissed her cheek again, pulling back slightly as he straightened his hair with his fingers in the mirror. "no…it's no one from NYC" he smiled, "it's someone that we talked about?"

Amy looked back into the mirror, her eyes lighting up "you… You asked Sam, didn't you?"

He grinned, answering her question.

"OH my, and she said yes?" Amy nearly yelled, the excitement catching her too.

"no…"Ty said as he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to settle her. "she hasn't given me an answer yet, hence the dinner. I think Lisa thought it might open her up to the idea"

Amy nodded, "couldn't hurt, oh, this is perfect Ty, Sam is perfect, "she moved closer to her lover again and snuggled into his chest. "this is perfect"

"no..you are perfect" he played, his fingers finding her chin and pulling it up so he could once again latch onto those soft pink lips. His mouth moving on hers as they heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"you too still alive in there or do I need to send in a search party?"

Amy giggled, Jacks gruff voice and knuckles making them both laugh into each other's embrace.

"Sam's here, for dinner, with YOU! "He pushed again "in case you, want to join us"

His tone was dry and sarcastic, Ty smiled mimicking his voice as he called again.

"wouldn't want to interrupt or anything but…."

Amy hit his chest playfully as she straightened up her hair and her clothes, their petting session making her look a little disheveled. She took a breath, as Ty looked back at her, giving her the thumbs up, both of them opening the door together and seeing Jack eye them in dry candor from the hallway.

"Oh look, they are alive….who knew" he gruffed as he turned away and walked towards the lounge. Amy and Ty following him as they came into view of their dinner guests. Sam smiled at them both, as she reached over and gave Amy a gentle hug, her hand motioning to her family, Amy seeing the love she had for them in her soft eyes.

"this is David, and ….this little guy is Callum"

Ty moved forward and offered his hand to David, a stocky robust man, with dark short hair and a shaded jaw. His eyes were heavy set with a set of impressive brows. His arm wrapped around a little bundle of mischief who jiggled in his grasp.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you, son, "David said, taking Ty's offer of welcome and running with it, "Brad's boy. Wow…you look like him….to…."

Ty's eyes softened slightly at that comment, seeing Sam move to Jack and then on to Lisa, who hugged her in welcome.

"it's nice to meet you," Ty said, Amy now coming up beside him, her smile warm and wide. "this is Amy, my …Fiancé. And Jack, Lou, and Lisa"

"Lou's my sister, and Jack is my Grandpa, "Amy said in explanation, "oh and Lisa, she's like my grandma too"

David nodded and moved his arms, his little acrobat twisting in his hold "um this, this is Callum." He laughed, tipping the little boy back up the right way as a pair of big brown eyes and soft brown curly hair stared cheekily over at the two of them.

Those little arms reaching out as he laughed and stretched over some more, David going with him as those little fingers latched onto Ty's shirts sleeves and pulled themselves into his suddenly surprised and unexpecting arms.

"Um ….hey," Ty said, looking down at the cutest little face he had ever seen, ( next to Amy's) those busy fingers grasping hold of him tightly as a grin crept across those little chubby cheeks.

"He likes you," David said with a laugh, Ty's arm sliding around the little boy's legs and supporting him as he lifted his little hand and placed it on Ty's cheek, tapping him gently as Ty grinned at his little companion. Amy watched on, as he let those little fingers curl around his own. His eyes alive as he interacted with the little boy in his arms. He looked a little uneasy at first, but Amy could see his natural affinity with children start to shine through. He bounced Callum slightly, keeping him occupied as the rest of the room watched on in surprise. Jack looking at Lisa, that mustache unable to hide the smile.

"so, now you've stolen my child, I suppose I should tell you my decision, "Sam said, touching Callum on the cheek, the little boy still more than happy to stay in the arms of his new friend.

Tys eyes lifted, filled his hope, Lisa also looking on, praying the next words that came out of Sam's mouth were the ones that they both desperately wanted to hear.

"so?" Ty said softy, "you in?"

Sam looked at David who gave her the biggest reassuring smile. Ty's eyes never leaving her. His heart thumping so hard he could feel it in his throat.

"Yes…"Sam said, her nod making Ty suddenly exhale, his chest hurting a little from him holding his breath." Yes, Ty, I …..I would be honored to take the role of CEO at Lucky Montana. I'm in!"

* * *

to be continued


	117. The Prodigal Son Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

Dinner was, as always, a rather tasty affair, Lisa took the reins this time, with roast beef, (heartland beef) new potatoes in their jackets with parsley butter and winter vegetables.

With hot bread, fresh from the oven ( Lou's contribution) and Maggie's famous Saskatoon pie for dessert, all were very much full and content when they retired to the lounge for coffee by the fire.

Amy listened to Ty and Sam talk about the plans for her new role, keeping it to the simple stuff while in mixed company as to not bore them with the more intricate details of monthly figures and protections.

Sam seemed happy in her decision if a little nervous about taking on a role which she had previously only supported. Her humbleness was one of the key things that made her perfect for the role. She was real, she was dedicated, and she wasn't afraid to pull Ty to task if she thought he was in need of some guidance.

Amy's hand sat on Ty's thigh, Jack was in his chair, with Lisa on the lounge near him, and Lou was busy locating some sweet biscuits for coffee accompaniment. Sam sat on the couch next to her husband, who tried to entertain little Callum with a colorful rattle toy. The small boy, just over 1, had just started walking, his eager hands touching the toys that sat on the coffee table before him. Ty smiled at Amy, noting her interest in the child. Her eyes watched him intently, captivated by his delight in discovering his toys hidden features.

The night progressed on. With Sam and David saying their farewells not long after 9pm, Callum now asleep in his mother's arms as David collected up his things.

"thank you for dinner, it was really nice to meet you all" Sam said, her body rocking slightly from side to side keeping her little love in slumber.

"your most welcome, "Jack said, his large hands encompassing David's in farewell, "safe flight back to Montana"

"Thanks, Jack, "David replied, moving around the rest of the family saying their farewells. Ty moving to the mudroom door and seeing that it had started to snow yet again.

Sam headed for the door, Coat over her shoulders as David carried their bags, she looked out into the darkness, their truck parked out next to Ty's jeep. Ty seeing her concern over carrying her sleeping cargo that far in the fall.

"Hey, let me," he said suddenly offering his arms to her, his coat already on his arms, Amy coming up next to him and seeing his intentions, her hands grabbing a large cover shawl and placing it over Callum as Sam carefully placed him into Ty's open arms. The small boy moved slightly, snuggling into Ty's warm and inviting body, Ty's smile growing as those little hands took hold of his shirtfront. Amy curled the blanket in around its charge, making sure a corner of it covered his quiet face to protect him from the snowflakes as they headed out the door. Ty moving quickly with his precious charge as David ran ahead to the truck ahead of him to open the door. Sam looked at Amy, the two ladies still on the porch as the boys stowed their cargo. Sam nudging Amy's shoulder at their tag team efforts.

"he's going to make a great dad one day you know," she said, her eyes on her husband and her boss as they placed the still sleeping infant into his baby seat. Ty stepping back as David buckled him in securely. Both males smiling at each other for the perfectly performed extraction.

Amy didn't answer, her blue eyes smiling at Ty as he came quickly back across the now snow-covered yard his boots dusted with white flakes as he stomped them clean on the top step.

"All sorted, " he said breathlessly, his eyes alive as she shook his head and rubbed his hands together, "I'll see you, tomorrow right?"

"yes, most definitely, I'll see David and Callum off and then I'll meet you at Lucky, say around eleven?"

TY grinned and shook, the cold getting to him, even with his coat on. "Up. About that, "

Amy shared a quick glance with Sam and they both looked back at a sheepish looking Ty.

"Ty, what did you do?" Sam warned gently,

"As I said, the jet is at your disposal, so …."

"Ty!... I ….It's fine, they can fly economy" Sam protested. But she knew it was futile. Ty's smile held as he shook his head.

"it's done ok, I've already put the text booking through, so ….a car will be at Lucky at 9am." He looked at her like a rather sneaky but prideful child.

Sam twisted her lip, "you are …" she started, Amy grinning next to her, knowing there were no limits to Ty's generosity when it came to people, he cared for.

"this Mr. Borden is not going to be the norm ok, I will be holding you to task over your company spending! "her tone was tight but in a good way, Sam flexing her newfound CEO muscle for the first time.

Ty chuckled and came to stand next to Amy, "there's my CEO."

Sam's' face took on a softer side, her true appreciation over his faith and trust in her shining through.

"thank you, both of you for a beautiful night, I will see you tomorrow and Amy, well, Im sure we will cross paths in the near future, "

She raised her hand as Ty hugged Amy close to him. His hand lifted in return as Sam jumped into the car and spoke quietly to her partner before their truck slowly broke through the darkness and headed off down the drive.

"you happy?" Amy said, looking up into his vibrant eyes. Seeing the answer without him having to voice it.

"very much so," Ty said softly, his lips pressing to her cold forehead. "this has been a perfect day"

* * *

Thursday week brought a still change to the weather around Hudson, it was still and cold, but there was this cleanness to the powder that now lay in knee-high drifts around the ranch. It had snowed the night before. Cleaning the sludgy snow of it dirty and mushed up look. The fresh flakes giving a clear crisp white texture to every surface. The morning sun broke through the clear skies, the heavily encumbered trees letting its warmth melt the tips of their winter blankets. Droplets fell from their leaves. Freezing in the cool temperatures, leaving crystal-like formations from their leaf-bare limbs.

Amy yawned and stretch, it was a school day, and it was early. And she really didn't want to move away from the warmth of her bed. It had been a cold night, the extra blanket that Ty had run off to the lounge to retrieve for her when he felt Amy shiver next to him was now wrapped securely around her shoulders. Those blue eyes opened. As she took in her room. Her head turning to see Ty was not beside her, but a small pink note sat on his pillow. Folded in half, with an origami paper rose next to it.

Amy smiled, her heart instantly warming her cold fingers, as she reached over and picked up the delicate gift and spun it in her hands, it was fragile, folded and created by his hand. The perfect offering to her to make her morning complete. Amy rolled onto her back and unfolded the note. Her smile increasing into a full impressed grin as she read the words.

 _{Morning Beautiful, I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so cute cuddled up like that, I've got an early meeting so will see you this afternoon. Hope you have a great day filled with surprises._

 _Love you, oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY XXX}_

Amy snuggled down into her blankets, contemplating his words, 'a day filled with surprises' she mused. Her eyes sparkling slightly at the mystery of what the day would bring.

* * *

School, was as always, just school, Amy wandered along the hallway, her woolen beanie pulled low on her head, its tassels bouncing across the collar of her jacket.

"Amy!" A voice called, causing the little blonde to turn and see two sets of eyes smiling at her from the other end of the hallway.

Soraya and Ashley instantly came and joined their friend. Amy hugging the girls with warmth as was their way.

"I thought you'd definitely bail today, spend the day curled up with that hot man of yours, "Ashley said, her voice carrying down the corridor and causing other students to turn and look their way. "It being V Day and all"

Amy rolled her eyes, "no, school is important, "she said, her words forced, Soraya giggling at the comment, knowing that was Amy impersonating her grandfather. "V Day is just a lot of romantic hype and over expense"

Ashley laughed and looked at Amy like an alien. "romance is never hype or over expense, don't tell me that Ty hasn't arranged anything for you…he's a hopeless romantic"

Amy blushed, looking away, Ash was right, Ty was a romantic, he loved to surprise her and show her his affection and love for her.

"so…...what have you two got planned?" Ash pushed, as the girls walked down the hallway towards their next class. Other students passing them by, At Hudson high, Amy was just Amy, not Ty Borden's fiancé or girlfriend. The frenzy over them had died down over the last few weeks, giving them both a little respite from the constant attention. Ty was now one of Hudson's own, the small country mountain town taking him on as theirs. With the press and media now returning to their city homes, the couple were once again free to live in their town, attend their local outings and get nothing more than an acknowledging smile or wave from the local population. With Ty also now taking Lucky Alberta as his own. Appointing Pete as his manager on site. It was like he was one of the local ranchers. Be it a multimillion-dollar rancher but still just part of the makeup that was Hudson's community.

The higher end of town, consisting of the larger more exclusive studs and ranchers, such as the Briar Ridge and similar establishments all seemed eager to invite him into the fold. This young millionaire was, after all, the new face of Lucky, and Lucky being the powerhouse that it was, was high on the social acceptance ladder. Val Stanton and her cohorts were always trying to find a way to coerce Ty to the dark side. Party invites, event special appearances, guest of honor offers for functions. They threw it all at him. Trying in vain to turn that young man's head away from the likes of Heartland and Fairfield, and if they were honest. Amy….

Not that Fairfield and Heartland weren't considered in their high-status standings. With both properties equaling size and wealth of Briar Ridge and the large show jumping property of Summerset. It was more their image. Heartland was and always would be a cattle and horse ranch. It was a working family property and thus had that family feel. Fair field, Lisa's pride and joy, was a breeding leader. Now partnered with Lucky, it held its own weight. But it too was not the glitz and glam of the show ranches. Lisa preferring to keep it read. And wanting an authentic look to the place she had once called home.

"is he taking you out?" Ash pushed again, she was insistent when she was fishing, her lack of love life herself making her want to live vicariously through Amy's relationship.

"Um…I don't know, he hasn't said, "Amy replied, "he left me a note this morning, and a paper rose on the pillow,"

The girls all giggled, Ty's gesture hitting a cord.

"he said he hoped I had a good day filled with surprises" Amy continued, seeing her friends look at her with interest. Tys cryptic note giving them all ideas on what he could be up too.

"have you heard from Skyler?" Amy asked her friend, as they walked through the classroom door.

"yes, he called me this morning, "Soraya said. "he's really excited about his project that he and Ty are working on. He wouldn't tell me much, but I think they are catching up this morning to finalize it"

Amy nodded, she knew Skyler and Ty had been talking about creating this foundation at Ramsey. It was something they both were very passionate about. The meeting he had eluded to this morning must have been a skype call with Skyler, sorting out the finer details before they put their plan into motion.

"have they come up with a name for it yet?" Amy questioned, "Ty wanted it to mean something, he said they were throwing a few ideas around"

"Um I don't know, Skyler said he will fill me in when they are ready to launch. I'm really excited about it Amy, this is the first time Sky had shown interest in something other than therapy and his own plight. "she softened her gaze, "it's good to see him invested in something again."

The girls gave each other a quick hug, Amy's smile fading as Mr. Mortem gave her a cold and bored stare.

"girls, this is not a social outing, this is geography"

* * *

"hey"

"Hey yourself," Amy said, her phone to her ear as she walked to the cafeteria,

"how's your day going?" Ty asked, he was sitting on the couch in the entrance to Lucky Alberta, his meeting over and closed.

"it's been ….ok, "Amy replied, his query making her think he might be fishing for something, "thanks for the paper rose, by the way, it was beautiful"

"my pleasure," he said back, his hand pointing to the removalists as they moved the large old desk from his office space.

"so…."Amy tempered, "are we doing anything tonight?"

"err. " Ty grinned, holding her a bay, he wasn't going to give his plans away too easily, "I suppose, we can do take out and a movie? I'm a bit beat,"

Amy scowled, "take out and a movie?"

Ty's smile grew as another removalist pulled that god-awful chair from the office too. Ty shaking his head and pointing to the main doors when the man started to head for the other office space down the hall.

"yeah, you ok with that right, maybe we could see what Caleb is up too? have a few beers, you know, just hang out"

"um yeah, I suppose," Amy said flatly, "if you're tired, …and well, Caleb might be busy you know. .I just thought with it being …Val"

She stopped herself, not wanting to sound too needy and expectant.

"Oh, Valentine's Day" Ty played, "that's right….of course….I completely forgot about that. "

Amy twisted her lip, becoming aware of his game, hearing the cheekiness in his voice. "stop it, .your teasing me"

"No no, "He laughed, coming clean, not wanting to push the game past fun. "your right, and yes, I do have something planned. Can you be ready around 5? "

Amy's smile returned. "where are we going?"

"no…it's a surprise, ok, but wear something warm ok?" he explained,

"um ok, are we going to be outside? Or?" Amy pushed, hoping to get some more information.

"you'll find out …later, "he replied, "I'll meet you at Heartland ok, "

He looked over towards the main doors again as two men hauled his new desk, wrapped in plastic and travel blankets into the main hall, his smile widening as he saw his chair not far behind,… His office was soon to be complete, the final touches of Thomas now on their way out the front door. He smiled, it was an accomplished smile, warm and filled with purpose.

His fingers pushed the screen on his phone again, that smile holding as it dialed "hey Jack, um…are you home?"

* * *

Amy pulled into the drive, the morning snow having melted slightly giving the ranch around her a wet and sludgy look. She quickly ran across to the barn, checked on her booking schedule, seeing her junior riders class was booked for 3pm, she looked at her watch and bolted back to the main house, her boots thundering up the porch steps as she opened the door and pulled her damp coat from her shoulders, school bag in hand, she stopped abruptly in the kitchen when Lou yelped and nearly dropped her cup of tea as she came through from the lounge area.

"for the love of god AMY!" she berated her younger sister, "will you not RUN in the house!"

"Sorry Lou, I need to get this stupid book report done and then head out for the junior class. I…I don't have a lot of time. "

"well, you could just do the report tonight?" Lou suggested, looking perplexed,

"NO…Ty is taking me out for Valentine's Day, so …." She grinned, her gloved hand grabbing the door frame as she scooted around the corner of the kitchen heading towards her room.

"Oh, of course!" Lou called after her, "that explains the…."

Lou's sentence didn't really need a conclusion, As Amy's mouth opened in shock when she pushed her bedroom door open before her. Lou now standing behind in the hall, sipping her tea, a rather smug look on her face.

"OH MY!" Amy breathed. Her eyes taking in the room before in all its romantic glory. Her hand shakily coming up and covering her mouth.

"Oh, My alright!" Lou laughed, "he doesn't do things by half does he"

Amy looked around the room, the sight making her shake her head in disbelief. On both bedsides, there were two bunches of long stem red roses, twelve in each vase. Both wrapped in red ribbons and pretty blue tissue paper. On the bed, lay three yellow roses, tied together, with a yellow satin bow, next to a plush toy horse that held up a rather pretty envelope. A heart on the front in brilliant red.

"I ….I …he never ….said…." Amy stammered, walking into the room, the thought of book reports now washed from her mind, she touched the soft red petals of the bloom, her smile one of shocked surprise. Lou grinning at her as she came inside behind her.

"well, read the card?" she said, motioning to the little horse who held the envelope.

Amy pulled the horse up into her arms and opened the small letter, her eyes scanning it as she looked back at her sister.

 _{5pm, dress warmly. Love you more than breathing ….TY...}_

Amy's fingers tipped the envelope and a chain fell out into her hand on the end was a crystal-like sphere, Amy pressed the top of it, and it started to glow, the colors changing as the little red heart inside the sphere started to spin. It was magical, and Amy held it up, watching the colors blend and change.

"that's cute?" Lou said, feeling a tad bit jealous now, Scott hadn't even acknowledged Valentine's Day let alone showered her in roses and toys and trinkets.

"I…I wonder what it means," Amy said wistfully, it was a usual gift, not overly expensive, just a novelty that you would get at a fair or a market. The roses were amazing, her room smelt like a florist shop. But this trinket had her intrigued.

"well, I suppose when he picks you up, you'll find out hey?" Lou said, her tone a little low.

Amy turned and looked at her sister, "yeah…I suppose," she smiled, her mind going back to her book report and her class of new riders "Um…yeah, I've got to get to work or…."

Lou picked up the yellow roses on the bed, held them to her nose and drank them in "I'll put these in water for you, you get to that report."

Amy smiled and nodded as she ran quickly over to her desk, taking out her books and starting the task at hand. Her mind playing with the idea of what was to come…

* * *

Jack stood in the kitchen as Amy came through from her room, it was coming up on five and that excitement was now hard for her to hide. She was in her favorite jeans, with a long sleeve ribbed top, black, and silver with wide laces at the neck that was capped by steel bullet fasteners. Her hair was down, straight around her shoulders and her eyes took on a slightly smoky haze. She pulled on a thicker woolen jacket, her black boots making her look pretty, but still very much a country girl. The patterns of stitching on her behind that extended down her thighs, highlighting that western influence.

Jack smiled, she always looked like her mother when she straightened her hair. "you look lovely"

"thanks, grandpa" Amy smiled, her eyes flickering over to the clock as she watched the seconds tick by. That gold chain around her neck, the sphere dangling from its length.

"wow look at you, "Lisa said with a smile, coming from her room, she had taken on her more, calmer, settle persona now she was no longer the CEO of Lucky. The relax in her workload a welcome relief. Fairfield and Heartland were more than enough for her. And even though she enjoyed helping Ty with Lucky, in her own way, she was so happy that Sam took the offer of CEO.

"that's nice?" she smiled, touching the ornament around Amy's neck, "I haven't seen a light sphere in years,"

"a …light Sphere?"

"yes, they used to hand them out at the …"

Jack suddenly coughed, making Lisa look over at him and stop her words, "oh…Um. Yeah, I "

Amy turned to her grandfather "you know where he's taking me don't you?" she challenged, "I knew he had to have someone helping him, especially since he hasn't been here all day, and someone had to set up that flower display in my room?"

Jack rubbed his mustache, raising his hands, not saying a word.

"you did that didn't you!" Amy said, coming over to him and hugging him tightly,

"well, not alone, Ty told me exactly what he was wanting to achieve, I just put them in place when they arrived" Jack said softly, feeling embarrassed, his eyes falling onto Lisa, "there's a bunch in the lounge room, for you too….since you're my valentine"

Lisa looked back towards the lounge, and sure enough, in a rather ornate vase on the coffee table was a lovely posy of white and pink carnations, Lisa's know favorites,

"Oh, oh Jack, "Lisa said, coming over to him and kissing his cheeks her arms join Amy's as they both hugged him tightly.

"ok ok!" Jack gruffed, starting to get even more overrun with embarrassment. "enough…"

A knock at the mudroom door and the sound of it opening made all their faces suddenly look towards a rather happy looking Ty who smiled at them all and then looked a little confused as to why Amy and Lisa were draped over Jack as he sat in his chair,

"Hey," Amy said, releasing her hold on her grandfather and redirecting it to her lover, who she kissed instantly, Ty stumbling backward, gloves in hand as her hot and heavy forwardness took him by surprise.

Lou grinning as she watched the young couple engage, Jack, rubbing his face and shutting his eyes as Lisa covered her laugh.

Amy finally let go, Ty looking a little stunned, but happy, "I….I take it you like the flowers"

Amy nodded, holding up the sphere, letting the light catch the little glass heart inside the bubble, she hadn't ignited the light show, so it was not showing its full effect and beauty.

"so….where are we going?" she asked, seeing his cheeky grin as he shook his head and pulled his gloves back over his fingers.

"time will tell, "Ty smiled, his hand guiding her to the door as he nodded at Jack, thanking him for his help in his plan setups during the day.

* * *

GLOW, the downtown winter lights festival was known for its awesome light installations lighting up the downtown streets of Calgary. Ty parked the wrangler in the provided parking and took Amy's hand as he led her up to the 'Love Lights', display. Amy not able to hide her wonderment of the spectacular. It was not only the best display of one of a kind mind-blowing light installation, but some were even interactive. Amy pressing the top of her pendant as it started to add its own sparkle to the surprise.

"this is Love Lights," Ty said, giving her a quick kiss, "we can go in here, and you and I …can be a part of the display?"

Amy looked at him questioningly, not understanding, Ty taking her by the hand and guiding her to one of the building s before them, in front of the town location was a small marque, filled with tables and people, couples arm in arm, all working on some rather interesting objects together.

"Ty…What? What are we doing?" Amy asked, as an attendant came up to them and showed them to a table near another couple, Ty's leather jacket pulled up and zipped, keeping out the chill. His hair around his eyes as he gave Amy a gentle cuddle and let the attendant explain what they were about to do.

"As this is the most romantic day of the year, we welcome you to GLOW. Here at Olympic Plaza you can make and design a "Love Light" together, and we will place it in the love lights collection to make you and your love a part of a large-scale light display. "

Amy looked up at Ty, then down at the lantern before her, cut from plastics and glass. Color pens and accents on the table for them to add.

"wow," Amy breathed, as she pulled off her gloves and started to create, Ty standing behind her and passing her small shiny baubles and trinkets, helping her put together a symbol of their love and connection. The final piece done in soft blues and yellows with sparkles and hearts on the base, Ty and Amy's names on the glass cover, a heart around them uniting them together.

The attendant took the design and fitted the light fitting, talking to them both as they posed for a photo with their creation, Amy's smile wide as Ty held her close to his side. People recognized them, couples partaking in the same activity becoming aware of the famous faces in their midst. But on this night, a night of romance and couples and togetherness, they let them have their space. Like any other couple out to enjoy an evening of love and wonder.

They wandered out into Olympic plaza, taking in the festival lights as they opened up before them. Both now in awe of the spectacle of color and illuminance. Arm in arm they walked, Enjoying the expanse of long, waving crystalline stems planted, created and illuminated in the heart of the city. A tribute to fields of wheat that shimmered in the wind as the seasons of the area passed, the light show incorporated a mass of thousands of flexible white stems that covered the public space, each stem topped with white reflectors that capture the rhythm of the surrounding urban area and reflected its feeling of life.

Ty walked Amy though the columns of light, the sea of grass stems all around them, dancing to the music that played in the cool night air, it was magical, it was romantic, and Amy's heart soared as they watched The Luminuits come to life before their very eyes, their illuminated and patterned faces taking refuge in the plaza. Ty's arms wrapped around Amy as they watched as these larger than life hidden creatures reacted to the presence of passers-by. These large shadows, usually lurking in the night, were whimsical and intriguing. Amy laughing with surprise as they walked to the end of the traboule that led to the Cour des Moirages... Where In a corner, these darkly shadowed sculptures stood in silence. Only revealing themselves as people flashed their cameras and smartphones, triggering their display to ignite before the surprised spectator's eyes. Amy now holding up her phone as the Luminuits showed her their personality!

"this is amazing !" Amy exclaimed, Ty, grinning at her as he flashed his phone again, making yet another mystery sculpture erupt into lights before them.

"it's pretty cool hey!" he laughed, His arms pulling her close as his lips touched hers, Amy snapping a selfie of the tender moment. This was a memory she wanted to keep forever.

They moved on to Brookfield Place, where a Winter Oasis display was their next stop of the valentine's day, light extravaganza. It was an illuminated realm of glowing lights, pulsating, whimsical 3D printed leaves and plants, black-light lit mushrooms and crystalline magical structures. Ty motioning to the ornate birds and reflecting mirrored floor rocks, all encapsulated in larger than life snow globe-like geodesic dome. They walked around the structure and approached the outside of the globe, their presence activating the proximity sensors that surrounded it and caused the interior plants and flowers to grow, change color, and somehow bloom before their amazed eyes. The tropical-themed environment acting as a contradictory landscape within downtown Calgary's snowy winter biome. Amy and Ty stopped and couldn't help but engage, the experience and their perceptions of the city and its cooler northern climate in stark contrast to this tropical man-made comparison. An amazing display that held them both captivated through the use of technology, light, and color.

The last stop on their journey was a sculpture called the Face, Ty's hand holding onto Amy's tightly as they watched on as other couples took the challenge and made their face that of the sculptures.

A true interactive installation and experience, The Face was a video-mapped sculpture that allows the user to play with its own identity. When it was there turn, Amy let the Video-mapping software capture an image of her face and map it onto the sculpture in real-time. Ty following after her as their creation shone across the sculpture for the rest of the crowd to see. It was a spectacular light display with the projection distorting the portraits and mixing them with innovative animations and visual effects.

Their evening amongst the lights ended with one more walk through the lover's trail, Ty resting his head on Amy's as they strolled back towards where they had parked the jeep.

The two sweethearts stopping at a small sidewalk cafe for a hot chocolate before heading for home.

The drive back to Heartland found Amy placing her hand on Ty's thigh as they drove along the quiet roads heading out of the city. Her smile unable to be hidden as she looked down at the trinket around her neck, the little heart still changing color as the wrangler rolled along through the night.

"thank you," she said, seeing Ty's eyes move to her and then return to the road.

"you had fun then?" he asked, hoping his Valentines outing had gone down well,

"very much so, I loved the illuminates, that was really cool" she replied

Ty smiled, "yeah, it was hey, the face things was rather cool too"

Amy nodded, Ty watching the road as the dark night of the countryside started to envelop them. The lights and noise of the city now in their wake.

Amy's' eyes returned to the road, she couldn't really have asked for more, the day had been perfect. The flowers and now the Glow festival, her heart was filled to the brim with romance and love.

Silence fell between them, the need for words falling by the wayside. The bond they had, transcending the need for vocalization. It was just over an hour when Ty turned the jeep onto the drive and rolled under the Heartland sign, the night now very much around them. He pulled up in front of the barn, Amy looking at him a little oddly when he drove past the main house.

He cut the engine and looked over at her, those green eyes holding a fire that made them spark and shine.

"you ok?" she asked, wondering why he seemed to be sitting still, just watching her. her curiosity peaked,

"yes, I good, I ….I just want to show you something, "he said with a grin, "and I need you to not ask me any questions until I do?"

Amy raised her brow, looking at him in question, her inquisitive nature instantly kicking in. "why can't I ask any questions? What do you mean show me something?"

Ty rolled his eyes, His lip curling slightly by her retort. "Amy! I said…."

"ok ok, But I was just …"

"shhh ok, NO Questions, "TY warned his hand pushing the door of the jeep open as he came around to the other side and helped her out. The cold of the evening chill nipping at her nose as she pulled in close to her man and kissed him quick.

"ok, no questions, but it's cold, so….let's make this quick hey"

Ty nodded in agreement, it was cold, his fingers were a little numb since he had opted to drive without gloves. He took her hand in his, and walked her quickly into the barn, the horses hearing them as they approached. Spartans head poking over the stall doorway as Ty pulled the barn door closed behind him.

"Hey there Spartan, "Amy said, letting her hand run down her horses mussel, His velvet lips nibbling at her in welcome. Ty wandering over to her, his hands running around her waist as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to her neck.

Their moment holding until Amy's curiosity got the better of her. "so, what did you want to show me?"

Ty shook his head and turned her in his arm. "you just can't help yourself, can you?"

She threw him a grin that was more an agreeance then a rebuttal. Her big blue eyes watching him, wanting to know more.

"ok, ok" Ty caved, pulling her gently towards the loft stairs, Amy drawing back as he stepped up, making him turn back to look at her.

"what's up in the loft?"

"what part of no questions didn't you understand!" he growled, his smile holding as he tugged at her hand, "just come with me and find out ok"

Amy crinkled her brow, his invitation making her curious enough to follow him up the stairs. Once her boots touched the top step, she watched Ty pull back out of the way as her eyes moved around the loft area. Ty flicked the light switch and Amy's' eyes saw his final surprise...

The Loft was, the loft, as she remembered it, clean and well kept, as Lou always made sure. But on the table that sat near the small kitchenette was a bunch of flowers, two glasses, a bottle of what she assumed to be some kind of bubbly drink, with a sign attached to the top of the kitchen cupboards that said {WELCOME TO AMY AND TY'S HOME}

"Ty! are you…what is….welcome…to our….home….? "she looked at him as he rubbed his jaw, his smile curling as the realization of what he was saying to her in his final gift for the evening actually hit home.

"you mean…we….this is …this is our place now? You and me?" She stammered, her eyes now also picking up on the box of pastries and sweet offering sitting next to their celebratory bottle,

Ty smiled, as he walked past her, heading for the table, and clasping the bottle in his hand. He turned, holding her eye contact as he twisted the cork, "so Miss Fleming, what do you say? You ready to co-exist me we or what?"

He popped the cork the nose making Amy suddenly jump and giggle.

"yes? "he asked "are you sharing this rather flash bottle of non-alcoholic wine with me? or am I drinking and living alone?"

Amy saw that look and her feet couldn't help but rush her forward into his arms. Her body colliding with his as she kissed him and nearly made him drop the bottle in her exuberance.

Ty laughed her lips on his cheek, then his neck. As she gave him her answer, "Yes…Yes Im ready to co-exist with you, most definitely "

"well, here you go, "he said, offering her a glass and waiting for her to settle a bit before proceeding." that seals it then. Here's two our new home... Ty and Amy living in the loft!"

"Living in the Loft" Amy grinned, clinking their glasses together as they linked arms and toasted the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

"Amy, "Ty breathed, his hair wet, his breath short and fast, "just keep still….ok….slow…"

Amy giggled, her eyes watching him as he pushed her messed up hair from her face, "no….I…said….slow…slow down...your…you're such a fidget"

Ty took a shuddery breath, his hands now spread across her face as he desperately tried to center himself and keep control, but Amy was filled to the brim with excitement, the day's events making her stay in permanent overdrive as she squirmed beneath his now still, but trembling body. Her constant moving and cheeky reckless play was making it hard for him to stay in rhythm let alone focused. The constant stimulation of her movements, hands, lips, legs, arms, everything! making it next to impossible for him to maintain the connection and stretch it out for as long as he hoped to achieve.

She slid her leg up, so it hooked around his behind. Ty growling under his breath at the movement, it was subtle, but it was enough to send him back into disarray.

"settle will you, "he said softly, pulling her focus to him for a second, before she moved again and ran her nails along his sides, making sure to hit that line that made him twitch and retract. His body moving involuntarily as her eyes lit as he shut his eyes tightly, the snigger escaping his lips as she found his vulnerable spots and tormented him.

He growled again, laughing as she tickled her way along his body, that very same body that was trying extremely hard to please her. Ty losing focus again as he let his head fall onto her shoulder, his teeth biting into her neck gently in playful reprimand.

"I...I can't do...this, .if you're going to tickle me!" he growled into her ear. His lips touching her briefly as he shuddered and felt her move her hips again, his body confused by all the different sensations she was throwing his way. Hot, cold, on off, sensual, cheeky. gentle rough. He was losing control and he knew it.

"Ty?" Amy suddenly said, her eyes big as they looked up at him, Ty's lips now hovering just above hers as he took in a deep breath and held still once again.

"a-huh" he whispered,

"I….I had a great time tonight"

Ty nodded, his eyes closed, not really in the frame of mind to be talking about much more than whispers of want. Another aspect of their love session he wasn't quite prepared for.

"you did? have fun?" she asked, her hands sliding up and down his back as he exhaled again, their union holding, but Ty now teetering on the edge of no return. Well, that's what he assumed or thought anyways, he wasn't quite sure where he was now. on the edge, at the beginning, at the end. Starting out, finishing up? it was all just one blur of mixed sensations and erotic feelings. With Amy's sudden talkativeness catching him completely off guard.

"a-huh… "he replied, kissing her lips quickly, his hips moving slightly and quickly as he tested the waters again. He didn't want the moment to get away from him. His interest had started at fever pitch, with all this talk of romance and love and then the full-on foreplay, that Amy had instigated that had taken them from the kitchen bench to table to finally the bed. he'd lost a little momentum with the distractions and the constant changes in positions, her erratic-ness rattling him and then there was the fingernails and the tickling, distracting him from the task at hand. Ty had only just reclaimed his mojo now, He was struggling to keep his mind on anything but letting that euphoria take control.

Amy moved again, this time her other leg, sliding it effortlessly down his thigh. Her hands wandering too, running through his hair as her lips nibbled his neck. "I love you"

"I….I love. You too" he whispered, his body once again picking up its rhythm, as he enjoyed feeling her around him. This is better, he thought, she's settled, its back to just her, me, us in love. Slow steady, sensual love. Perfect...

"I can't wait to tell the girls that we are living together," she said, Tys eyes opening and looking down on her as he stilled his hips, his eyes a little perplexed. "Caleb will like it to I reckon, he can come over and hang out with you and …"

"Amy?" Ty said, his brow cocked as he pressed his finger to her lips, "what's with all the talk?"

Amy scrunched her brow, looking nonchalantly up at him, not quite seeing his concern, her mind was a quandary of ideas and questions that seemed to just be bubbling out of her. "I was just thinking how much easier it would be for you and Caleb to..."

Ty tilted his head, comedic surprise in his dark green eyes, "seriously! "he said with a smile, "we…we are kinda in the middle of something here and your thinking about Caleb?"

Amy chuckled and kissed him, her eyes looking a little guilty, "sorry, I'm just excited is all and ….I …."

Ty pressed his lips to her neck trying to rekindle her attention "Im excited too… but not about seeing Caleb" he nibbled her neck, his intention to make her aware of what it was he was actually alluding too and hopefully get her back in the game.

Amy let him play, she was having fun, but her mind was filled with other things too, moving in together, sharing their lives, it was a big step and one she had wanted to take for some time. She smiled to herself as Ty continued to attempt to entice her, her body enjoying the sensation but her head, well, not really on target at all. Ty pulling up above her again and watching her face. Sensing that although they were technically 'together', she wasn't 'really' with the true sense of the word at all. And Ty was not one, for one-sided sexual gratification, even if it was for his own benefit.

"Hey," he said, pulling those baby blue eyes back to his, His lips touching hers and getting her full undivided attention finally. "You sure you're up for this Amy? cos Im feeling like you're not in the game? You want to stop or?" he watched her, trying to read her. His voice was friendly and warm but definitely seeking reassurance.

Amy moved her hips, her arms around his shoulders as she let her fingers dig into his shoulders. "no….don't stop….It's nice, it feels um ...good"

Ty paused again, still looking a little confused "it feels nice? " he challenged, "just ….good?" He shut his eyes and drew in a breath, her legs still tightly around his waist. "I was kinda aiming for more than just….good, …."He shook his head, as he blew the hair from his eyes with his breath, "I'm obviously not hitting the mark with you tonight so..., if you're not up for this, we can stop, it's ok?"

His voice brought her attention back to her lover, seeing the flicker of disappointment in himself in his eyes, his words catching her and alerting her to his change in mood. She reached up her hand and pushed his shoulder, making him roll onto his back, his hands taking her with him. Amy then sat up and pushed her hands firmly across his bare chest.

"Oh, I'm into this, I'm just happy, and when I'm happy ….I like to talk…sometimes." She rocked her hips quickly, repeatedly rolling them on him, the movement skyrocketing through his lower extremities and making him roll his head back into the pillow and hiss the breath from his lungs, that connection, that was waning moments earlier now back, strong and hard.

"go…od…to…know" he stammered, his hands on her hips as he felt her rock again, that guttural growl in his chest making Amy smile and torment him even more, her focus well and truly back on the task at hand.

"you want me to stop?" she teased. Her fingers pinching his nipple and making him jump, Tys eyes closed now as he felt the tidal wave reclaim his resolve. "do you want me to stop"

he shook his head, his eyes now closed tight as he pushed air out through his nose.

"say it!" she demanded, his hands moving up her sides and exploring her upper body.

"no…don.t stop" he breathed, "god…no…don't…stop" he growled again, as Amy bent forward and rolled those hips with his, her mouth now taking his lips and covering them in kisses that told him exactly how much she wanted him and desired him at that moment.

"fuck…."He growled, not able to handle the pressure now, His body rolling again as he pulled her under him. The need to take control, overtaking his gentleness as that fire between them was now a raging inferno. Hot wild and out of control.

Amy gasped, her mind now also losing the battle with lucidity as Ty increased the pace and let his hand take some authority to drive it home, Amy grabbed him and bit the soft skin around his neck as he flicked his fingers, Ty hissing at the pain as her teeth clenched together as she succumbed, the tumors of passion taking him with her in their wake. His eyes losing focus for a moment as Ty fell back onto the bed beside her, his chest expanding rapidly as he looked over at her with a well-spent grin…. His hair, wet and disheveled as he rubbed his hands across his face as chuckled to himself. Amy also now on her back, her hand holding the sheet to her breast as she shuddered and laughed, her eyes capturing his and dragging him into the giggles with her. Both of them now laughing at each other and the weirdness that had just transpired between them.

"well, that was definitely different? you a bit distracted tonight?" he said with a shaky smile, "a tad bit chatty too?"

Amy grinned and giggled again, "sorry, did I weird you out?"

"No…it's all good, just thought I'd lost you there for a bit... " He rolled onto his side and toucher her face, his breathing finally settling. "you know, if you're not happy with something I'm doing or? I can change it up or….whatever you need?" his green eyes watched her, needing feedback, he didn't want their intimacy becoming blarsae or 'the usual'. Ty prided himself on always making sure that when they made love, it was a mutual thing, one giving of themselves to the other and visa-versa. Her slight distracted engagement this time making him consider that maybe a change was in order to keep that spark of excitement alive. They had never had an issue with electricity and chemistry between them in the past. A touch of their hands would set that spark off sometimes. But with time, relationships could redefine, what was raw and exciting in the beginning could turn boring and the norm as time went on. What was considered hot and electric could now be ordained as average and typical. So, his question, although a little awkward came from a good place. A place where he knew he was willing and open to adapt and change if she deemed there be a need.

Amy threw him a soft, love-struck smile, knowing those eyes were needing some reassurance. He never left her wanting, his attention to her were always on the mark. Amy grinned to herself, Ty Borden was a remarkable lover. And that heat between them had only grown in intensity from that original flicker and spark that she had felt that first time he touched her hand, and then when he kissed her lips. She had grown too. No longer was Amy this insecure relationship shy, naive an inexperienced little country girl, she had grown into her own sexuality and body, even after the assault and its effects on her. Amy was now confident in her abilities to hold her own in their relationship. It was true, she had only ever been with Ty, him being her first. But she had discovered herself with him too along with discovering him and his needs and desires. She knew his hot spots, those key places that could make him react and turn on. She knew how to tantalize him, beckon him forward and hold him just near the edge, her talents at building that fire, stoking it into an inferno were well-honed now. They had grown and learned together. Amy discovering her sexuality and Ty molding his into something more real and tangible. Long term, meaningful passion. Not just a quick roll in the sheets ending in personal gratification. She had taught him to love, to trust and to give his whole heart in their intimate exchanges. Ty and Amy didn't just have sex, they made love, and it was the purest form of love either of them had ever experienced in their young adult lives.

Amy pulled forward and kissed him hard on the lips her hands in his hair as she made her appreciation of him and his efforts to please her known." you never lost me, not for one moment, and no…. you don't need to change a thing….not one thing "

Ty smiled and returned the kiss, his arms engulfing her as they rolled about the now rather messy loft bed. Their bed, the loft quiet and still around them. Both enjoying each other as the night rolled in around them. Time irrelevant as they simply found joy in each other's embrace.

"Ty?" she said in a quiet whisper just near his ear as she bit his ear lobe. Feeling him twitch and pull back at the nip of her teeth. Her loft lips drawing him back to her as they pressed to the soft skin just under his ear.

"yes," he whispered. His mind fading into mush as the feeling of her lips on his body, those hands ruffling his hair curled his focus on the present.

"will you be my Valentine?" she asked with her lips nipping and sucking their way across his jaw and down his neck. Her hands also wandering his torso, tracing his muscles and sending shivers up his spine.

"yes," he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as he lapped up the excitement, her tongue, now running down his sternum and across his abdomen, making him spark into life once again. the temptation too great to ignore, even if he had only just settled from his previous high "I'll be your Valentine"

* * *

Friday found them in each other's arms, curled up amongst the sheets of the loft bed. Ty was awake first, his eyes on the window as the sun slowly started to filter its way through the half draw curtains. He smiled a relaxed and contented smile. His eyes moving around the room. He had missed the loft, it did feel like home to him. It wasn't that he didn't like living in the main house and sharing Amy's room. But it just felt right, when his boots trudged up those stairs.

He yawned. His hair a mess. Amy's playtime tweaking it in every direction. Slowly, as his sensibilities returned, he kissed the top of her head and slowly, and most carefully slid himself out from under her warm and cuddly body. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs from his mind and stood up. Quietly padding across the open floorboards, his bare feet quiet as a mouse as he quickly picked up a towel near the bathroom door and disappeared inside.

Amy's' eyes opened not long after the sound of water and humming crossed her ears. She stretched and sat up, her hair also a tad disheveled. He eyes suddenly hitting the clock as it said 7:45am.

"Shoot!" she growled, more at herself than anyone else. It was Friday, and Friday was a school day.

By the time Ty appeared from the bathroom Amy had two cups on the table, coffee in the machine and her hair in some semblance of conformity. He smiled at her, expecting a morning cuddle and kiss as she bustled passed him in a rush to take the shower. His eyes following her with a surprised smile as he shook his head and moved quickly out of her way.

"took your time didn't you!" she called back, Ty watching her as she threw his tee onto the floor and jumped into the shower cubicle, the water instantly engulfing her in its warmth.

"well, you could have just come in and joined me," he said back, now standing in the door jamb, leaning against the wood. His shoulders bare and taking his weight.

"No…there's no time for that!" She called back, "I know what you're like in the shower, …."

Ty grinned and dropped his head, his green eyes looking through his hair, "what's that supposed to mean" he challenged, knowing too well that was a dig at his fondness for shower and water foreplay.

Amy poked her now wet and shampoo sudsy head around the cubicle so she could eye lock him.

"you know exactly what that means, "she replied, "and I'm already going to be late so…go …shoo!"

"Shoo?" he laughed dryly, "did you just tell me to Shoo?"

Amy's' head popped back into the water, her hand showing through the screen motioning him away, like a princess dismissing her serving boy those fingers flicked and repelled him.

Ty's mouth opened in comic disbelief, he shook his head and narrowed his eyes, that devilish look coming back into his green eyes. In one quick movement, he pulled himself off of the door jamb and walked purposefully into the bathroom, his hand ripping his towel from his waist as he pulled open the door to the shower recess. Amy suddenly becoming acutely aware of his presence as he stepped into the shower behind her, not touching her but close enough that she could sense him.

Amy gasped, and spun around, laughing until she saw that look, those eyes dark with want and desire.

"No! "she giggled, her hands up in a mocked attempt to fend him off, "I….told you…I have to go! I have no time for you and your games!" her words were shaky as she giggled, her head shaking in a negative as her smile and laughter told him something quite different. "Ty! Ty...I'm warning you!"

Ty cocked his head to the side, his grin wide as he stepped forward on the retreating Amy, her hands now on his chest as he gathered her up and pulled her close. His body now under the water with her as he lifted her from the floor." you're warning me! First, you shoo me? And now you're warning me?" he played. His mouth latching onto her neck as he held her suspended off the tiles before him. Those shoulders tensing and contorting as they took her weight.

"TY!" Amy squealed again, her laughter making her lose all facilities of defense. Her arms finally curling around his neck as he pressed her up against the shower wall. The gasp she let out due to the coolness of the tiles making him smile under his onslaught of kisses.

"So…." he whispered, the steam now engulfing them as his hand grabbed her thigh as pulled it up around his hip. "you want to shoo me away now?" his knee bending under her behind giving her a perching spot. He pulled his head away from her, the water now running across his shoulders and neck, his hair damp and saturated with streams of liquid that trickled in rivulets across his forehead and cheeks. Ty's lips parted. wet and welcoming. Amy's eyes on him as she felt his breath on her chin. That moment as raw as the energy that now sparked and arced between them.

Amy shook her head, her eyes beckoning him in as he pressed his mouth to hers again, a hot kiss. His head turning slightly allowing their tongues to dance. His hands now pressed to the shower wall as he supported her, Amy's plans on a quick dip in the shower washing down the drain with the suds of her honeysuckle shampoo.

She sucked in a breath and let the feeling take her, his dominance strong and all encapsulating as he moved and loved her so completely, she lost all thought of lofts, schools, friends, and changes, her mind completely and unequivocally in sync with her lover and the love they were creating.

* * *

The rest of the day paled in comparison to her morning, School was…as always just the usual. She told Ashley and Soraya about her change in living space. Both girls were happy for her and Ty and their next step forward. She attended classes, met Lou in town later in the afternoon as she had taken Ty's offer to drop her at school as a way of an apology for making her miss the first two periods due to his little shower intervention. Amy kissing his lips as he pulled the Indian up in front of the school building, His helmet distorting his face enough to make the drop off a little less public and more personal.

"I can try to come to pick you up, but it all depends on how long this meeting with the vet teams goes" he explained. Amy standing before him as he set the sexiest of images in his black leather jacket, dark jeans, and redshirt, semi business with a rough edge, just the way Amy loved it. He sat back on the soft seat of the Indian, the bike his pride and joy. He hadn't really had a chance to ride it since the road trip, so this outing was another plus to his otherwise busy day. The Norton, still damaged from his skid sat in the Quonset hut, another project he was hoping to get to once his life slowed down. Sometimes, in the quiet, Ty had to admit, the life of the ranch hand and the lay about rebel was tempting to return too. Now He just didn't seem to have time….

"It's ok Lou can get me when she comes into town to get the supplies for the dude ranch, "she kissed his lips again. Loving the look of him on that bike, her thoughts going to other places and naughty inuendoes.

She waved and ran up the steps, Ty watching her until she disappeared into the buildings, He flicked down his face mask, secured her helmet at the rear and gunned the engine. His eyes falling to his watch, the very one Amy bought him for Christmas, he too was late. But somehow, he really didn't seem to care. His smile holding as he maneuvered that Scout out into the stream of morning traffic.

* * *

"so, this dinner? What's it all about?" Jack asked, looking curious as Lou set the table.

"I don't know Grandpa, " Amy said they will be back from Hollywood at around six and that Ty wanted this dinner as he has an announcement to make."

"that's it? That's all she said, "Jack pushed, he hadn't seen his granddaughter in two days, and this was the first contact they had received from her or Ty. They had flown out late Friday night, a week after their valentine's day together. Both of them now living independently in the loft with Jack and the family's blessing. Jack was still getting used to the idea of his granddaughter not residing in the house. But she was still on the property so for him that was a happy compromise.

It was now the final week of February and March was rapidly approaching. Spring was only a month and a bit away now. The Cold of winter starting to let his icy grip on the ranch subside. It had been a rough winter this year, with heavy snow and storms, Tim and Jack both doing their best to fight the ravages the weather took upon their stock and their homes.

Amy's classes for beginners were going well, the first group now well on the way to becoming the best little horse owners of the next generation. She was between class sign ups now, with the next group due to kick in, come the beginning of March. Hoping that the lighter weather would allow some outdoor glasses so the new riders could get a feel for more than just inside area work.

Lou was back to occasionally dating Scott, it was nothing formal, but it was a connection and for now that was all Lou was willing to give. Her heart well and truly bruised from their last relationship fiasco.

Lisa and Jack were as always, settled and united with Lisa's workload dropping due to Sam's new role at Lucky, she now had time to spend with her family and her husband.

She still had her pet projects, which was Lisa's way, but she was calmer now and less flustered, her connection to her home, her family and her ever loving husband stronger than ever before.

Ty and Amy, well their lives were busy, hectic and rushed but happy and filled with love. Ty's new schedule saw him all over the place, New York, Montana, Lucky A, Hollywood, but he always came back to his one and only guiding force. Amy was busy too, with school, the ranch, the clients and family commitments, but both of them vowed to each other that no matter how crazy their lives got, or how out of step they ended up being they would always find time for each other. Time to just be them. This trip to Hollywood, one of those exact times, Ty inviting her to join him, so they could spend two days together without any more distraction other than what business brought him to the home of the movie stars in the first place.

Amy was also keen to see Skyler, him being one of the reasons Ty had taken the trip. She hadn't seen him since the accident, and it was her turn now to thank the young man who had sacrificed so much so she could still have the man she loved alive and well.

The sound of a car pulling up out the front brought Jack to the porch, he pushed open the mudroom door as he pulled on his coat, his old eyes on the limousine as the back door opened. He raised his hand in the twilight, the sun sinking in the sky signifying the coming night.

"your guys are early " he called out, his boots hitting the shale as he went over to help his granddaughter unload. His smile still one of expectant surprise at how a limo in his front yard now seemed to be the norm.

"yeah, managed to push the departure time up a bit" Ty smiled, taking the bags from the driver as Jack tapped his shoulder in welcome.

"you look tired son" the older cowboy observed,

TY gave a weary smile and shook it off, "I'm good Jack, time difference you know, plays with the mind"

Amy came over and hugged her grandfather, the back door of the limousine still standing open as Jack took her bags.

"grandpa, I know its short notice, but …."Amy said, Ty, looking at Amy and then at Jack, his eyes also filled with a pleading look.

"Mr. Bartlett," A voice said suddenly from the back of the car, Jack turning to see the driver helping a rather weary looking but moving Skyler Davis from the seat. "good to see you again sir"

"Skyler!" Jack said, his eyes in awe of the young man who now stood before him on elbow crutches, His stance a little lopsided, his face showing the strain but that smile, that charisma, very much on display." good to see you man, Amy and Ty didn't say you were coming in with them I would have…."

"no sir, that is fine, it was a last-minute decision on my part. "Skyler said, that old world lilt to his voice once again in play. "I must say though, you ….you really don't change much at all"

Jack grinned and came over to the young man he had the highest admiration for. Ty pulling the wheelchair from the truck and quickly unfolding it as he saw Skyler's arms start to shake.

"hang on brother," He said as he quickly came up next to him and helped his friend take a seat. Skyler's eyes looking up with accomplished radiance.

"thank you, my good man, "he said, "I'm not up for a marathon just yet."

Ty grinned and patted him on the back as he took the crutches and stowed then at the back on the suitably designed clip. The chair, rather hi-tech and expensive looking.

"that's an impressive set of wheels son," Jack said,

"gift from dad" Sky said dryly, "I said a Mustang, he gives me this"

They all laughed at his dark humor, as Amy pulled her eyes back to her grandfather. "so, would it be ok If Skyler stayed with us for a few days? I know, like I said, late notice but…."

"of course, "Jack agreed, not even needing to think about it. He looked back at the porch steps, contemplating how they were going to negotiate them when Skyler smiled and touched Jack's hand.

"only if it's not an imposition ok," he said, "I can get a hotel in town? Im sure dad will be more than happy to pay for it"

"no son…you stay here, with us, it would be our honor to have you" Jack cut back "I'll need a little help though with the porch steps.

"No problems Jack, Sky can stand, as you saw, so, we will manage," Ty said, his hand on his friend's shoulders.

"ok, well, let's get you inside hey, Amy's old room is the closest to the bathroom, so we might put you up in there"

"Thank you," Skyler said, seeing Jack turn and carry the luggage back to the house. Lou and Lisa now also on the porch seeing their guest and waving.

"Well brother, not only do I make an entrance, But I get to sleep in your fiancé's bed! I am the popular one for saving your life"

Ty shook his head, that dark humor catching him a little off guard, his body hunching over so his mouth was near his friend's ear. "that gratitude will be forever brother, and Amy's bed is now 'my' bed, so it's all good"

Skyler laughed and patted his friend's hand as it rested on his shoulder, "no gratitude needed… I'd do it again if I had to."

Ty took a breath and started to push Skyler's chair towards the porch, the rest of the family coming down to assist and they did a few quick maneuvers, with Skyler standing with Amy and Lou as Jack and TY lifted his chair. Jack making a mental note to knock up some simple ramps for the side steps while Skyler was with them.

* * *

Dinner started its prep as Ty and Skyler sat in the lounge and talked with Jack. Amy helping her sister and Lisa set the dishes and table. The door opened making them all look towards the mudroom as two voices were heard entering from the cold.

"Mallory!" Amy said, seeing the little blonde come over and give her sister figure a cuddle, "I didn't know you were back, "

"yes, I am, but only for a few weeks, Mum is in town to look after my grandmother, she's not well,"

"Amy?"

"Soraya," Amy said quickly, her arms around her best friend, "you made it, "

"well, it's not like Im going to refuse a free Lou dinner now is it" The brunette smiled, Amy's smile making her look at her friend questionably. "what's with that look?"

"Oh nothing," Amy said, "I'm just glad you are here, "she let her eyes move to the lounge, which was out of view for the Spanish beauty. "I think there's someone else here who will be even happier you're here."

Soraya raised her brow, and laughed, "I know Jack thinks I'm awesome, but I think that's a bit of a reach don't you"

Amy grinned and raised her hand to her friend keeping her in the kitchen "wait here ok, you too Mallory"

The two girls looked at each other in curiosity as Amy quickly walked into the main room of the ranch house, her eyes falling onto Ty as he looked up. "she's here"

Ty nodded and lowered his voice, speaking quietly into Skyler's ear, alerting him to Soraya presence in the kitchen. His smile turning a little nervous as Ty passed him his crutches and he pulled himself to his feet, Jack and Ty on either side of him as he nodded, and Amy returned to the kitchen.

"what is going on Amy? Why all this secret squirrel stuff" Mallory asked, Soraya seeing Amy beckon her forward with her finger and a smile, Lou and Lisa followed behind the two girls as they slowly walked into the lounge area. Soraya's face freezing in stunned surprise and then turning a little misty as the boy she loved stood, be in shakily before her near the fire. Her shaking hand covered her mouth as she trembled, the emotions taking control.

"Hey, now there she is, the sun to my sunset, the Juliet to my Romeo, "Skyler said, his arms shaking slightly as Ty helped his stable himself, "well without all that suicide stuff at the end of that tragic love story, but you get where Im going with this right"

Soraya laughed, a tear-filled laugh, "your….your …here….and your….your st…standing!"

"yes, I'm here, thanks to this astute and rather annoying individual who refused to let me give up….and yes, standing, well, crutch standing, but hey, I'll take that as a win"

Mallory giggled at his candor. As Amy touched her friend shoulder, "he came to see you, he knows we have school and such so ….rather than make you come to him, he ….he came to you"

Soraya nodded, her fingers quickly wiping her eyes as she slowly came over to the first guy who had truly stolen her heart.

"I ….I can't believe this, "she whispered, Ty and Jack, stepping back a little as Skyler smiled at his beloved. Her arms wrapping around him as she held him close. " you're here, you're in my …arms. I….I've missed you so much"

* * *

The dinner table buzzed with excitement and chatter, Jack carving the baked ham and Lou making sure everyone had their fill. Towards the close of the meal, which Tim had hijacked halfway through with his late unannounced arrival. Ty tapped a glass and gained everyone's attention. He slowly stood up, Skyler sitting across from him with Soraya at his side. All eyes on the young MD as he held the floor.

"I know you are all wondering why Amy and I called this dinner, wanting everyone here together."

"Well, you didn't invite me?" Tim cut in shortly, Tys eyes flickering to the loud male at the end of the table and refusing to allow him to spoil this moment.

"and oversight, I'm sure, "Ty said softly, pulling the eyes back to him and his words. "Amy and I have been in Hollywood for the last two days as you all know, "

"didn't ask me about that either" Tim said again, Tys eyes narrowing slightly, his hand squeezing Amy's as he took a breath and continued.

"You all are also aware that when Tallon died, Kyia, his mother, left me, a substantial amount of money from all of his financial assets and holdings. Which were sold off as per his final will, "

"didn't mention that to me either, "Tim cut back, "you don't tend to share much with me actually, which I have to say I find a tad disrespectful? Would be nice, you know, to be kept in the loop, since your planning on marrying my daughter!"

Ty shut his eyes, counting to three, he wasn't going to allow Tim to railroad him not this time. Not when they had such a great announcement to make.

"Tim, either button it, or leave, your choice" Jack warned. Eyeing him angrily.

"Im just saying that for a kid who wants to …."

"Button it….OR LEAVE!" Jack growled again.

Tim fell silent as all the other people at the table threw him silencing looks,

"fine!"

"Ok, well this money…. I….I mean Amy and I talked about it, and ….I….wanted it to go to something good. To make up for all the pain and suffering my brother inflicted on those I care for. " Amy touched Tys Arm, getting to her feet next to him, showing her support.

"I went to visit Skyler a few weeks back and well, after seeing the center where he has been staying and the commitment and dedication the Ramsey Centre has to people with spinal injuries. I got to thinking that….Um …all people regardless of status and wealth should have access to that kind of care."

"that's very honorable Ty, "Jack said softly, seeing the smile given to Ty from his friend before him.

"Ramsey has a public program, but it is underfunded and not covered by insurance. Which means it is still very much out of the realms financially of those who really need it. So….Skyler and I had an idea to make the playing field a more even one. "

Every body's eyes, even Tim's now were on Ty as he took a breath and looked around the room. "any one of us could be affected by this kind of injury, and it's more common than we know. Technological advances have turned the tables on rehabilitation now. Before a spinal cord injury next to always meant you were looking at life in a wheelchair. But now, with new therapies and treatments, the outcome doesn't always have to end that way. " Ty moved from the table and quickly walked over to his bag, his hands grabbing a file as he returned to his audience.

"So…My visit to Hollywood this weekend wasn't only to visit Skyler but to sign the documentation to create a Foundation that will cover the cost of treatment and therapy for those with spinal injuries that cannot afford the private treatment programs. "

Jack got to his feet, offering his hand to the young man who stood before him, Pride in his eyes, "that, my son, is a truly wonderful idea, "

"Thanks, Jack, "Ty smiled, seeing other warm faces around him. His heart slowing a bit, his passion for the project on display.

"how will It work?" Mallory asked,

"well, we are still sorting this out, but basically people will apply for funding and once approved they will have a portion of if not all of their treatment costs and therapies covered. "

"so...your spending money, but not getting anything back?" Tim asked, keeping his tone neutral, his question open and curious "how do you intend on keeping this foundation operational if it doesn't have any money going back in ?"

"that's a good question" Ty smiled, "the foundation will be fed from an opening capital deposit, from me initially, this start-up fund, will be the bedrock of the foundation, the interest on that initial funding will keep the foundation afloat, with other avenues such as donations and corporate sponsorship coming into play later on down the road. The Ramsey center its self has agreed to support this endeavor with funds and use of their facility. We, Skyler and I, as he is also buying in on this with me, as too is his father is currently looking into another wing on the center, to assist with the new patients and therapy requirements. We want this new public accessible unit not to only be a day clinic like it is now, but to have bed capabilities for patients who can't travel or manage the day facility" Ty held up an architects image of the future wing, Lisa wiping her eyes as Skyler nodded and looked at Soraya.

"I've also spoken to the board at Lucky and we will also be making a sizable donation to the foundation annually, as Equestrian sport is one of the lead causes of spinal injury. It's our way, as a company to show our support to a worthwhile cause"

Ty looked at Amy, who beamed at him, proud of his accomplishment, "and for the next part, I'm handing the floor over to my partner, who will be running the foundation as its manager and patron."

Ty looked at Skyler, who squeezed Soraya's hand and slowly, with the help of Jack and his crutches got to his feet.

"ok, my turn," he said with a quaver, seeing Ty take his seat again Amy at his side. "as you all know, and can see, I….Suffered a spinal injury…. I made a decision, that I still hold as the right one, and saved a friend. But in doing that, I ended up at the Ramsey center and looking at an uncertain future. A future that scared me, until recently, because I couldn't see the way ahead. "he stopped, his arms shaking slightly, " But, Ty, my friend, he wouldn't let me give up, he made me see that everyone has the right to a second chance. and I…I was lucky, I come from money, I come from wealth, so rehab and all the trimmings were not denied to me. But like TY, I can see that there is a need out there, that isn't being met. So….when Ty asked me if I wanted in, I knew this was where my future lay. " Skyler reached forward, balancing on one crutch as he picked up his glass, "so will you all join me and Ty in a toast to christen our new endeavor, one I hope will help a lot of very deserving people get the help they need and deserve. "

Everyone quickly took their glasses and were upstanding, Tim included, his heart humbled by Skyler's words.

"what this foundation called, "Mallory asked, her smile bright loving the idea.

Skyler grinned and looked over at Ty who nodded and pulled out another diagram from his file. This one folded in half and on A3 paper.

"everyone, "Ty said, his smile wide as he held up the concept art for the newly formed foundation

"allow me to introduce you all to the Spinal Cord injury support Foundation- 'Soraya's Light' " Skyler proclaimed, Ty showing the designs with the name across the front.

Amy clapped and Jack followed suit, Lou and Lisa doing the same, all smiling and loving the idea the two young men had come up with. Skyler looked directly at Soraya who was shaking beside of him, tears in her eyes, her head shaking slowly from side to side…

"I …I can't…I didn't do anything to warrant you…" she cried, overwhelmed…

"No…you are and always will be my guiding light, even when I pushed you away, you stayed in my sights. Those texts every morning, the emails, they helped me through. You saved me…you're the reason Im standing here now…" Skyler said clearly. "without your light…. this wouldn't have happened."

Soraya looked at Ty and Amy, who now stood arm in arm. "it was his only condition about coming onboard and doing this with me Soraya, how could I refuse. "

Soraya looked at Amy who nodded her eyes teary too, "it's a great name"

"yes, "Jack agreed, "it's perfect,"

Soraya sniffed, nodding her head, and reclaiming some of her control, everyone reclaiming their seats at the table.

"ok….but if you're going to use my name, then….then I want to help….I want to be part of it" she stammered,

Ty smiled, his hands squeezing Amy's tightly under the table "ok, I'm sure that can be arranged, talk to Sky and let me know hey, I'm not the one in charge of this endeavor. This is Skyler's baby for the most part"

"I think we need bubbly " Lisa suddenly said," you can't christen something without bubbly!"

* * *

"what you did tonight was amazing," Amy said softly, her head on Ty's chest as they lay in bed, music playing from the movie they weren't really watching.

"it wasn't all me" Ty replied, his voice low, "Sky had a hand in it too,"

"but it was your idea, you wanted to do this, I ….I'm so proud of you. …that money will go to helping so many people now… "

Ty smiled, she was right, this was the first time he actually felt good about Tallon's money and finding a use for it.

"are you putting all of it into the foundation?" Amy asked, looking up at him, her eyes warm and filled with love.

"no..not all of it, but a substantial amount yeah… "Ty replied, "I'll find a use for the rest of it, "he grinned to himself " maybe I'll buy a small island somewhere, reinvent the dinosaur?"

Amy giggled, her eyes flickering back to the tv screen "I think they already tried that! didn't turn out too well" she whispered, seeing Ty chuckle and watch the T- REX roar on the screen.

"I'd do it better" he played. His lips kissing the top of her head and pulling her close. "so….you got all your stuff over here now? Or you still living out of two rooms"

Amy grinned, "one more chest of drawers to go."

"you need to do a purge!" TY said with a laugh, "I seriously doubt we have any closet space left!"

"I need my stuff TY, "Amy winged, "it's a girl thing, you just don't understand"

"no…I don't," he replied in jest, "and I'm probably never going to …"

Silence fell between them as they watched the movie for a while, Amy's hand drawing circles across Ty's bare chest, his muscle contracting when she followed the line of his pecks.

"did you see Soraya's face, it was so beautiful…what you guys did….naming the foundation after her"

"Sky wouldn't have it any other way, "Ty whispered, back. His eyes closing, sleep calling him home

"he really loves her, doesn't he?"

"yes….he….does…"

Amy took a breath, her smile holding. "like you love me?"

"mmh….the very …same"

"so, you'd name a foundation after me?" she stopped her movements waiting for him to respond.

"Nope, I'd …name a country …after…you"

Amy giggled, "I like the sound of that, I could have government and rules, I could…." she paused, feeling Ty's chest expand and then fall, her head raising slightly as she felt his hand slip from her shoulder. His eyes were now closed, his jaw slack, the temptation of the void to strong.

Amy smiled and ran her hand along his still face, that handsome face that captivated her so.

"nigh, night ." she whispered, her lips brushing his as she silenced the TV and put out the light, her head taking its spot on his chest as her eyes also closed out the night.

* * *

to be continued


	118. The Prodigal Son Chapter 118

_**A/N: sorry for the delay guys, had a few family events on this weekend which took some time away from my writing .**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this installment, XX**_

 **Chapter 118**

It was coming into the end of March, spring was well underway with the weather warming with new life blossoming all around the Albertian landscape. Fairfield and Lucky were alive with foals. High quality and the purest lineage.

Ty had built his reputation at Lucky into a solid foundation. The ranch now steamrolling into its new season of stock and sales. He had become more hands on. Spending time with the staff on an on -job rotation. Working with them and building his skill set and reputation. Showing interest in every aspect of what Lucky was and where it was going. He talked with Sam every day, Now happily based at Lucky Montana with her family. She had fallen into her new role easily, taking the proverbial bull by the horns and pushing the line when it came to the new sales targets. Ty impressed with her mastery of the corporate world and her innate ability to find the perfect work-life balance. Ty, on the other hand, still struggled with that very thing, there never seemed to be enough hours in a day to get done what he needed to achieve. His hope that life would slow once he became MD, allowing him to take a back seat hadn't really come to fruition. With his new title came even more pressure and responsibility. With his staff and business commitments demanding more and more of his precious time. He tried to keep it simple, balance the pressure. But owning and running a now billion-dollar venture took not only time but business prowess and commitment. And Ty was now realizing that if he was going to be the kind of hands-on owner operator he wanted to be. Then he was going to have to put in the hard yards and show those looking to him for leadership that his word was his bond.

His relationship with Amy was still as strong as ever, she had her commitments too. School, family and her training and horse work with the finer weather bringing in new clients and clinics. Combine this with Tys next to impossible commitments and the two of them just seemed to be ships passing in the night now. The last five weeks seeing them barely get a moment together without one of them being called away or interrupted.

They lived in the loft, which in its self was a godsend. That time up there, in their personal little space gave them time together that was worth more than gold to both of them. Even if it was short and sometimes rushed. It was their place, their home, and Amy, although busy herself, cherished those moments. But with them, both so over committed she had also started to see the fractures affecting their love and more importantly Ty's resolve to handle them. Ty was struggling to find that perfect medium. And if the pressure didn't let up soon…she knew something was bound to give. He wasn't only juggling Lucky and all that in entailed on the corporate level, he had Lucky Alberta to run now too, (with Pete) and his commitment to Soraya's Light also took his time and energy. The architects were well into their final designs for the new wing. Skyler back in Hollywood now, continuing his therapy after his short sabbatical at Heartland where he rekindled his relationship with his Spanish beauty. Ty was the sole funding source for this foundation. Tallon's money feeding its development as it started to take shape. This too took his time and attention. It was a labor of love. But Time was something Ty readily didn't have a lot of.

Then there was the new notoriety and publicity, that went along with a prosperous growing large money-rich organization, with the board eager to show off their new 'wonder boy' and exploit his reputation and investment, TYs image in the media expanded and grew at a monumental rate. TY was the talk of the town now, not only in the teen social watch lists but now accredited in the business media world too, he was listed as the youngest billionaire MD in the North Americas on Forbes, they had him pegged as the next Tom Benson. His young age and lineage making their attraction to him all that stronger. Ty had claimed his fame as the new generation of equestrian powerhouses, systematically pulling Lucky Holdings back to the top of the equestrian world...

The media buzz around him was phenomenal. Amy 's stomach churning at the way the board now adored Ty, he was like a golden goose to them. Money in the bank. Their memories short and disgusting to Amy. This golden child was the very same one they tried to remove from Lucky lock stock and barrel only months very same young man they tried to discredit, manipulate and never once showed him the support he originally asked for or needed. But now, their greedy money hungry fingers saw a prize and they were not willing to ignore or let go of. They were going to ride the money train that was Ty Borden all the way the preverbal bank. With no end in sight as long as the media and the business world where singing his praises predicting him to take the crown as the youngest equestrian business owner and operator holding a net worth of over 2.4 billion in the next twelve months. Challenging some of the other older more seasoned individuals who had taken years to attain that same level of success and status.

His face was splattered across all the business and equestrian magazines. Partnerships here, big deal there. interviews, stories…it was never ending and relentless. Ty himself not instigating it, but knowing it was part of the beast called big business. Amy even getting caught up in the media tidal wave that was the new Young Borden public image freight train. Her image as his fiancé also gracing the glossy pages. He shook hands, he went to meetings, he attended those galas and functions that Amy knew deep down inside turned his stomach and made him want to vomit. His eyes no longer not as bright under the studio and camera lights as they were when he was cuddled up in her arms with just her on the couch, in their loft, in their private world. Away from the cameras, the spectacle, the lights, and the constant scrutiny.

It was all a whirlwind of noise, hype and extravagance with Ty caught up in the tornado that was now his life. The price of success, and being good at what you do, now starting to take its toll on the young gun. That smile always tired, those eyes, not so bright and alive. His father's legacy now well and truly on the forefront of success. Ty was good at what he did, he had grown, he had learned. He used that skill to be the best he could be. But the reality that came with it, was a harsh and bitter pill to swallow. With success always came repercussions, there was a price, and Ty was now starting to feel its evil sting. It was ever present and all-consuming, and it was sadly eating him alive.

It was a little after 5pm when he came up the stairs, his boot falls slow and tired. It had been yet another full on, long day. Meeting after meetings, conference call after conference call, his mind was tired and over the whole Lucky and business and working state of mind.

He looked around the loft, it was empty, his eyes hitting the clock. Amy would still be in the enclosed arena. She didn't finish her beginners class until six.

He rubbed his face. His arms pulling his dark jacket from his tired shoulders. His shirt was undone by the time he made it to the bathroom door. Tys lip curling as his phone rang yet again. He hesitated. Looking at it in his hand, contemplating simply turning it off and continuing on with his original idea of a shower. But it continued to buzz, TY growling to himself as he pushed it to his ear.

"Hello"

"Ty? Is that Ty Borden?"

"yes, "Ty said flatly, his eyes closed, as he rubbed his head, "can I ask who this is?"

"Oh sorry, this is Val Stanton, from Briar Ridge?"

TY opened his eyes and rubbed his face. "Oh, Hello Mrs. Stanton, how are you" He looked bored as he let his voice carry his business pleasantries, he wasn't up for this, or Val, not now… it had been a long …long day.

"I'm fine, I was just ringing to get your RSVP on the Equestrian associations Gala event this weekend? You ...you haven't actually responded yet?" Val sounded hesitant, her contempt of Ty had been tabled now. She knew his new status in the equestrian world, the very same world she played in. And having Ty Borden onside and in your corner was a prize worth catching. Her memory short too it seemed. This was the very same Val, who had threatened TY when he first arrived in Hudson and tried to blame him for her own son's violent and criminal misgivings.

"Um…sorry," Ty said, his mind flipping the dates around, a look of annoyance on his face as he realized he had forgotten all about it. her invitation still on his desk at Lucky.

"You are coming ? we have you on the bill as one of the honored guests, "Val paused, listening for his reply.

"this is Saturday yeah, "he asked, not wanting to say yes, but remembering Sam telling him something about it being an award or something from the Equestrian Community ?"

"Yes, at Briar Ridge, we are awarding you the Hudson Equestrian Owners shield, it was all in the invitation I sent you? you did read it didn't you?"

TY shut his eyes again, nodding, "yes, yes I did, um….yeah ok, I'll be there…" he looked at the clock on the wall again. His body aching to just shut off and stop for a while.

"wonderful. It's a full-on black-tie function with a sit-down meal. With the award ceremony between dinner and dessert. "Val paused, her mind working overtime "I take it you'll be coming alone, so I'll sit you with my Ashley, she can keep you company for the night."

TY squinted his eyes, he knew Val and he was well aware of her manipulative talents. "I'll get back to you on that ok, but please, book me for two seats, I will bring a plus one"

"Oh, very well, I just assumed that Amy would be busy and since you do most of these kinds of events alone or with that Sam woman, that she … she wouldn't be interested in a dinner for the elite equestrian society. It's a little out of her social setting really "

Tys eyes steeled, it was one thing for Val to try to manipulate and coerce him, but to take a status hit at Amy…. Well, he wasn't having that, not for a moment.

"I haven't yet spoken to Amy about this dinner, but Im sure if she is free, she will be more than happy to attend with me. Im sure having the best horse whisperer and trainer in Alberta as my guest will do wonders for your ticket sales and event cred. You get the two of us for the price of one hey Val?"

Val didn't give his push a refute, she simply said her farewells and hung up the line. Ty tone and statement putting her back in her place,

* * *

When Amy finally came up the loft stairs, it was a little after seven, she too looked tired, but her smile seemed to mask it well. She put down her jacket and her riding boots. Her hair in a tight braid that ran down the back of her head. She looked around the loft to see the table set, the coffee machine on and the smell of something rather tasty coming from a pot on the stovetop.

Her eyes scanned the floor. Finally finding her target, an exhausted Ty flat out on the sofa sound to sleep. She smiled, this seemed to be becoming the norm of late. Their meetups always starting from waking her sleeping lover as he tried to catch some well-needed rest.

Slowly she walked over to him and touched his cheek, his eyes opening sharply at the contact. He sat up. Looking a little stunned, those green eyes darting around the room as he searched for his bearings.

"sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly, seeing him finally look up and take her into his field of vision.

"no…It's all good... I …I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ty shook his head and stood up, his hand pressing to his eyes as he tried to clear his focus. "it's been a long day is all. "his attention suddenly went over to the stove, "I made us some soup, I thought we could ….um..eat in tonight, Just you and me, have quiet night, I'm not really up for much more." he rubbed his face, trying to wake up, "I was just talking to Val about this Equestrian Gala thing on Saturday, and ..."

"you mean the Equestrian Association Gala evening? the one where they are awarding you the Equestrian Owners Excellence Shield?" she smiled, his confused look making her continue, "grandpa told me about it"

Ty nodded and yawned, "sorry, I was going to tell you, really, I just ...other things got in the way and ...it kinda slipped my mind," Amy touched his tired shoulder, seeing how out of it was. His eyes looking at her again before he spoke "so, hot soup, you, me, alone time?" there was a subtle plea in his tone, seeking her agreeance.

Amy looked over at the stove, it did smell nice, but her expression was one of conflict, not acceptance.

"or not," Ty said to himself, knowing that look and moving over to the stove to turn it off. He was tired and a little testy because of it, her obvious non-acceptance to his offer not going unnoticed.

"No. .It's a great idea Ty and it smells great, but….I…I kinda already told Lou we would be over for dinner. Dads coming and it's for his birthday "

Ty rolled his eyes, "oh brilliant, just what I need a family dinner with Tim"

"and well Grandpa was kinda looking forward to seeing you," Amy noticed his tone, but let it slide. He was annoyed, she could see that, and a tired and annoyed Ty was a little hard to handle and navigate.

Ty rubbed his face, as he turned and leaned against the bench. " I was kinda hoping for some 'us' time? You know, you, me? Together, alone?" He pushed again, trying to make her see how he felt.

Amy gave him an apologetic smile, "we still can, we can have dinner with the family and then come back here and… I can give you a back rub, iron out some of those kinks?"

Ty nodded, conceding defeat, even though his expression was a dead giveaway on how he really felt. Spending an evening with Tim wasn't his idea of fun. Their relationship still not what anyone would call perfect. Ty was sure that it didn't really matter who he was, how wealthy or successful he became. Whether he was good bad or indifferent. Rode a motorbike or swanned around in a limo. To Tim, he would never be anywhere good enough for his Amy. And Ty had resigned himself to that fact, not changing in the perceivable future.

"it will be fun?" she encouraged, hoping to change his mind "ALL of us together, ….for once!" her eyes fell to the floor.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Ty asked, noting her tone and innuendo, those green eyes watching her now.

Amy gave an awkward smile, coming over to him and standing before his tired and stressed body.

"nothing ok, you're tired, I can see that, but it's, it's just been a while since you joined the family and me for dinner. You usually come in late and ….well….they miss you…they hardly see you anymore."

Ty took a deep breath, his patience at an all-time low, he wasn't mad at Amy for asking him to go to dinner, not really, hell, all he wanted to do was cuddle up beside her and fall asleep in her arms. His anger was aimed at everything else. Life, meetings, Lucky, stock issues, not having enough time to think let alone socialize, and always being so tired. And not just 'Im beat ' kind of tired. More a body consuming mind-numbing pass out in a heap kind of tired.

He could feel his demeanor cracking and he was desperate to not let Amy cop the full brunt of his waning mood.

"I…have a lot on right now, "he said softly, "I'm sorry ok, I'm doing the best I can "

"I know, "She soothed, "why don't you go and freshen up, and I'll pour you a coffee. We can maybe relax for a bit then go over to the house?" her tone was accommodating, But Ty just wasn't up for an interrogation or a dressing down, and when Tim was at the table, it always seemed to end that way.

Tys reserves were at an all-time low now, he really didn't think he had the strength or the patience to fend off another verbal attack from her father.

"TY?" Amy asked again, trying to get him to agree. " we won't stay long I promise"

He shut his eyes, nodding and giving in, he didn't want to disappoint her, "I'm sorry ok, really, I know I've been a bit sporadic of late, with work and everything. But I…really was hoping for a quiet night with just you and me, in front of the fire." he touched her shoulder, hoping she understood.

"what so? you can simply fall asleep on me again? like you have nearly every night this week?" She rebutted, regretting her harsh tone, but his unwillingness to at least even contemplate the idea of going to dinner was starting to grate on her too, she was tired, her day long, but she was still making an effort, and in her eyes, she felt like his non-willingness to participate was slightly unwarranted.

Tys eyes looked away, his lip twitching as her words stung. "I said I was sorry …." he repeated in a small but firm whisper. "can we please, not do this, not now?"

Amy looked at the floor. Feeling bad for her snip of a comment, "look, I'll go over and…." she stepped away from him little., "you stay here and get some sleep, I'll make up something …I dunno. say you're busy..."

Ty rolled his eyes, "Amy come on, " he moved toward her, his hands on her waist, "when I said I wanted to stay here, I meant I wanted to be with you, not on my own. wouldn't you prefer some alone time? Just you and me?" he raised his brow, trying to entice her. His mind playing the game, but his body well and truly out for the count. He could feel the tension between them, and he didn't want that. All he wanted was some quiet, and her...nothing more.

"of course, I do…" she replied, looking up into those green eyes. "but I also know Grandpa and Lisa keep asking me how you are? And I just think it would be nice to finally sit down as a family and celebrate dads birthday…."

"Ok, OK" Ty conceded, his hand running through his hair, his face resigned. It was obvious she wanted to go, and she wanted him with her. And the idea of spending the evening alone wasn't at all appealing to him either. "I'll go, we will go…" he stepped past her and wandered over to the bathroom door, contemplating another shower to try and wake himself up.

" you could at least sound happy about it?" Amy pushed gently, hearing the flatness in his tone. Seeing the hand behind his neck as he shook his shoulders out. "you make it sound like you don't have a choice or Im forcing you or…"

"well. You kinda are," he said softly, his back to her, feeling those blue eyes cut into him but not having the strength to repel it "but hey, I said I'd go... so…I'm going "

Amy twisted her lip, that edge in him, now clear as day. "Why are you being so negative about this Ty ? are you really that against spending time with me and the family? Is that what you're saying ?" her tone was sharp now too. Challenging him.

Ty stopped and shook his head, this was spiraling into a rather dark place and was going to end up in an argument if he didn't cut it off quick. "No, I said I would prefer to be with you, and if that means attending a meal to celebrate your fathers birthday then that's what I will do, ….OK?" his voice was controlled, his smile forced.

"Ok….as long as you want to though…" Amy said, "because if you really don't want ."

Ty took a breath and held his tongue, "I WANT to, " he said slowly, that placated smile holding "I'll shower and then we can go, ok"

Amy nodded and watched him continue into the bathroom, his hand pushing the door shut behind him. Her lip twitching again in concern, he never closed the door, not when it was just the two of them. Not normally.

* * *

"hey, your both just in time," Lou said as they came through the mudroom door, Amy holding Ty's hand as he came in behind her. He looked a little more awake, but Jack could see the frayed edges around his resolve and mood.

"How you doing son, haven't seen you in a while" Jack smiled, seeing Ty's nod back to him as they went into the dining area.

"Been busy, you know work and….how you been Jack?" he was trying, his smile holding as best it could. But that grip on pleasantries started to slip as soon as he heard Tim's voice behind him.

"so, the prince has decided to actually dine with us has he, I feel honored, especially on my birthday an all" It was in jest, but it didn't stop the sting.

"stop it, dad," Amy warned, feeling Ty tense up slightly but then relax as Jack threw him a calming look,

Everyone moved into the main living area and took their seats around the table, Amy talking to Jack about her client's horse as Lou served out the roasted vegetables. Lisa passing the bread rolls to Ty, who accepted them happily with a smile.

Ty engaged with the table talk but kept it simple and sweet. Tim's eyes on him from the moment they took their seats. He could tell Ty was off his game. And that to Tim was an opening to test the young guns mantle. He actually didn't have a problem with Ty, apart from the fact he felt a little threatened by the fact that he was more successful and financially viable then the older cowboy could ever dream to be. But he also liked to test the young Borden, push the buttons and see how he would cope. Being engaged to his daughter, his pride and joy, wasn't meant to be easy and he was dam sure Ty was going to have to work for his right to hold that title.

"how's business," He asked loudly, "made your next billion yet?"

"Enough Tim, I don't think, this is the time or place for …"Jack threw Tim a warning glare, holding him on point.

"come on, Im just curious, according to 'money matters' magazine this guy is the next Bill Gates. Soon, I reckon he will be too upper-class to sit at this table with us common folk."

Ty looked at his plate. Amy touching his leg under the table. Trying to steady him. He hadn't even put a morsel of food in his mouth yet, and already the hits were coming thick and fast.

"I saw that article, "Lou said, throwing Ty a soft smile, showing her support " it's finally good to see the press giving you the credit you deserve, it was a great feature piece they did, you looked really handsome in those pictures"

Ty smiled at Lou, appreciating the olive branch, "it's just a story, nothing more. They asked me a few questions, I answered them."

"so…your telling me….that right there isn't staged? "Tim laughed, waving the magazine at Ty from across the table. The images of Ty in a high fashion expensive suit, with money falling from the roof behind him, the article titled Borden by name – successful by nature… sprayed across the double page spread. "so…is it your name? or Is it the fact that your crazy half-brother gave you enough capital to propel you and your company onto the fortune 500 list!"

"Tim!" Jack growled, "that's enough, can we please just have a meal in peace for once, especially since this meal, was supposedly especially for you!"

"ok Dad, can we just stop this now, please. "Amy cut in. seeing Ty holding still, Tim's words ringing in his ears. His hands holding his cutlery in a silent frozen embrace "why don't you tell them about your meeting this morning with Skyler?"

Amy gave him a reassuring smile, thinking now herself, that maybe they should have just stayed in the loft.

"Um well, Skyler and I saw the final plans for the wing and …they have been approved by the hospital and the land and building authorities in Hollywood so…it shouldn't be long before we start construction. " Ty smiled, proud of his achievement. Pulling the conversation away from Tim taunts towards him.

"that's terrific, I bet Skyler is keen to see this up and running hey," Jack said, "he's going to manage it isn't he? That's the plan"

"yeah, he's doing well, Physio is rough, but he's getting stronger day by day. " Ty explained." and yes, he will be the main executor and manager of the foundation. He will also be its patron, along with Soraya"

" this wing. This foundation is it part of the big plan as well, or is this a pet project for you? "Tim asked.

Ty took a moment, knowing that Tim was going to continue to ride him until he got a response.

"Soraya's Light is something that Skyler and I feel very passionate about. We want to help people who can't access the treatment they need to get well. So, in that way, I suppose it is a pet project. But ….It's also something that I intend to bring Lucky into as well. It's a great opportunity to give something back. Show that we care"

Tim nodded, accepting the reply, Ty signing a small sign of relief, happy his answer seemed to appease him.

"it's a wonderful idea, Ty," Lisa said gently, "I'm very proud of you for choosing something so worthwhile."

"thanks, Lisa" Ty smiled back. " I proud of it too"

The meal continued. With light banter and chatter as they enjoyed their plates. Ty trying to avoid Tim's interjections and doing his best to keep his tone friendly and alive. Lou brought out the birthday cake, everyone impressed by its size and design. Tim smiling at his oldest daughter as she lit the candles.

"happy birthday dad," she said, all the table, following suit and raising their glasses.

The cake was cut, coffee was poured, and Amy touched Ty's hand, under the table, hidden from sight, showing him her appreciation for being there.

"so...this European deal Jack mentioned, how is that going?" Tim asked suddenly, his coffee cup in his hand. His eyes back on the young MD, Ty bracing himself for round three.

"Um. It's going well. Winchester studs are leaders in warm bloods in the UK, so they are a suitable replacement for Chillingworth. "

"so, they signed yet?"

"um yes. the preliminary contract has been accepted, we are still sorting out the finer details, amendments clauses, you know, semantics "Ty explained, his voice calm and positive.

"so, it's not a done deal yet? until it's all agreed upon? not exclusive"

"Um….no…I suppose technically not until they sign the final contracts. no... but I don't see that being a problem, Wayne is really keen and ..." Ty looked confused now, not seeing where Tim was going with this.

"well that's good then, "Tim grinned. "because I have this buddy who has some connections with warmbloods here in Canada, I should introduce you guys."

Ty gave an awkward smile, there was nothing he could imagine that would be worse than having Tim, Amy's father as a business associate.

"Thanks, Tim, but I don't think your friend would be looking at the volumes or the quality we are talking"

"he has the stock, and it's close to home. I could set this up for you Ty and get you a good price" Tim raised his brow. The glint in his eyes over his deal slipping when he saw Ty's small twist of a smile.

"We are talking international exclusivity here Tim, Multi-million-dollar deals" Ty's eyes stayed friendly as he tried to drive the point home without making it too obvious. Tim's face cooling slightly as the conversation went on.

"So, you're saying no, ? to me? The father of your fiancé? I offer you a proposal of some high-quality Canadian warmblood stock and you…say no?"

Ty rolled his lip and looked around the table. His eyes looking a little lost as to what to say out loud. He didn't want to offend Tim. But he wasn't leaving him much choice but to voice it.

"Im not saying no, Tim, but you have to understand, this deal, it's way bigger than any local supplier. I thank you for your offer really, but once we are signed, Winchester will be our only supplier moving forward. For warmbloods and jumpers anyways. "

"local is always best Ty, it's the first rule of business. Business 101….use local suppliers, "Tim rocked back in his chair.

"and we do. "Ty said softly, "all our feed, supplies tack is all sourced locally... as to is our connection right here with Heartland"

"so, what do you say to forty high-quality warmbloods, ready to go. Jumping champions in the making" Tim held Ty in his gaze, the question hanging between them now.

"Um….your saying you…have forty warmbloods?" Ty qualified, "I thought you said it was a friend who,,,,,,"

"well, yes, this friend of a friend gave me a great deal, and I am asking my future son in law if he would be willing to go into business with me….and buy this stock?" he tapped his cup, "at a reasonable price of course"

"You...You want me to buy them from you?" Ty said suddenly, trying to wrap his head around what Tim was offering, Jack was also a little stunned, Tim was a cattleman, like Jack, the high-end horse game was Lisa's domain if anyone's.

"how did you get your hands on forty warmbloods?" Jack cut in suddenly.

"don't you worry Jack, it's legit, they are fine horses, top rate, I got a great deal on them…"

Jack rubbed his face, Ty looking at the older cowboy for some form of guidance. He was confused there was no way Tim could get his hand on the level of horses Ty was looking into with Winchester.

"so, kid….you interested, we got a deal or what, I can set you up, keep it in the family,"

Ty swallowed and gave a nervous laugh, his eyes landing on an equally stunned Amy.

"Um….I I don't know what to say, Tim, "Ty said gently, knowing he was going to have to word his next sentence extremely carefully as not to offend. "I really appreciate the offer, I do, but Lucky and Winchester are not talking a one-off purchase here. This is a long-term venture with exclusive breeding rights and bloodlines. I don't mean to offend you here, but we are talking stud rights and lineage exclusivity. can you offer that?"

"big dollars," Jack said, backing Ty up,

"yes, very big" Ty nodded.

"so, you're saying no?" Tim snapped in. "you don't even want to entertain the idea of a local seller?"

Ty rubbed his face, seeing the snark in Tim's' eyes ignite. Tim wanted in, he could see the money to be made. Tim's mind saw this as an easy win. He would get the horses at cost and on sell them to Ty and Lucky, who would move them for a higher price with their connections. Not only would Tim profit from this financially, but he would also finally get a look into Ty's empire, an empire that was growing in wealth and prosperity day by day.

"dad, you have to understand, you couldn't possibly match Winchester's pitch. It's just not possible" Amy interjected, "please tell me you haven't bought these horses already ?"

Tim glared at Ty, his smile now replaced with an annoyed and aggravated sneer "well that's just great isn't it, thanks for nothing kid, Pleasure doing business with you"

"You have, haven't you" Jack breathed, "you bought them, thinking you could pull the family card on Ty and make him take them off your hands, for the love of god Tim! what were you thinking "

Ty didn't know what to say, he looked at Amy in confusion, feeling terrible now.

"what did you put up as collateral?" Jack asked sternly . his eyes holding his x son in law in their grip.

Tim looked away, slamming down his napkin, anger written across his features,

"what did you put up against the purchase?" Jack growled again.

"the ranch ok, Big river!... I pulled on the ranch to buy the stock, I didn't think it would be more than a few days before I could turn the deal and …."

"for the love of…."Jack breathed, "you risked your home, your lively hood! Did you even speak to Ty? Ask him if he was interested prior to buying the stock "

"I thought he …he's buying, isn't he? Making deals, I just assumed, since he's with Amy he…" Tim retorted. "obviously family doesn't mean that much to him after all"

Ty turned his eyes to Tim, "that's hardly fair, of course, the family is important to me"

"really! so important, that you don't care your father in law is about to lose his ranch because you're pulling away from a deal…that…"

Ty's mouth opened but no words passed his lips, he was in stunned shock, he was being condemned for something he had no knowledge of.

"you can't hold Ty responsible for your stupidity, "Jack growled "just tell your friend the deals off, tell him to keep his forty horses "

"I can't do that Jack, we already shook on it. It's done…" Tim snapped back, "Ill manage somehow ok, "

"dad! you can't be serious, how can you feed 40 head on top of the cattle expense. It will destroy you financially," Lou said, her eyes on her father in disbelief. " let's not mention the vet care and training, you won't be able to cover it"

"it's my issue ok, I'll sell them off, cheap if I have too, "Tim looked away, looking dejected, realizing he may have jumped the gun. "l'lI figure it out"

"selling them cheap is only going to cost you in the long run," Jack said, his eyes looking worried, Tim was his partner, they shared the herd and if he was in trouble then so was Jack.

"ok, I'll buy them," Ty said quietly, his eyes on his plate, "I'll match what you paid for them and take them off your hands"

The table fell silent.

"Ty," Amy whispered, knowing this was of no financial benefit to him, his offer purely to help her father get out of the mess he just found himself in.

"plus 15% " Tim pushed, Tys eyes looking up to him,

"Dad!" Lou hissed,

"plus15% and a cut of the sale price when you move them on"

"Tim!" Jack stood up, "he's trying to help you out of a mess, that you created and your putting conditions on him! What is wrong with you"

Ty took a breath, and slowly stood up, his hand extended to Tim, "Cost price and 2% of the sale cost at auction"

"10%"

Ty rolled his lip, not liking being pushed to conform. "5% final offer. Take it or leave it"

Tim watched the young MD, his hand still on offer. Those green eyes holding firm.

"deal " Tim smiled, shaking his hand and showing his smile of victory, Tys eyes not as jovial, his handshake holding and refusing to let go when Tim went to withdraw, his smile faltering at the affront.

"deal, "Ty said firmly, "I'll have the papers drawn up in the morning"

"we don't need papers kid, we shook on it, that's good enough for family" Tim curled his lip as Ty finally let the handshake release. The touch still holding but not as firm. A sarcastic smile curling the youngers lip.

"so…now I'm family, "Ty retorted, shaking his head his voice dropping as he leaned forward so only Tim could hear his next words "and just so you know, if it was up to me, I'd let you fall, but I won't do that to Amy, "He squeezed Tim's hand that little bit firmer still "and don't ever try to steamroll me like that again!"

Tim's' eyes turned cold as Ty stepped away, the contact broken but the message loud and clear.

Jack watching warily as the younger moved towards the kitchen the powerplay between the two players felt by all. Amy now watching her father as he moved around the table, His face cool and cut.

"you think you're better than me kid! Is that it? "He challenged back, Ty's body stopping, but not turning back to face the man who had never really welcomed him into the fold.

"Um we might go," Amy said quickly, as she got to her feet, she knew that look, Ty's stance now very much like that of someone on the edge. "thanks for dinner Lou, really…."

Lou nodded, seeing Amy's plan to get Ty out of that room as fast as possible, Jack now also coming into play. Tim stepping around the table as Amy touched Ty's shoulder and guided him out of the door.

"answer me!" Tim pushed again, "or is the almighty Ty Borden to scared to actually stand by his threats"

Ty froze, Amy feeling the stiffness in his shoulders take control, He turned slowly his eyes finally locking to Tim's as he came up behind him. Jack instantly moving and trying to get between them.

"let it go, Tim, "Ty said shortly, his tone level and clear, the warning in his eyes as clear as crystal "I bought your horses, it's done"

"you…you bought my horses! don't you dare say it like you did it out of charity or….like I needed you to save me or…I could have easily sold them to…"

"Dad please," Amy pleaded. " let's just talk about this later ok"

"No! I'm not going to stand here why this upstart flashes his money and status around like somehow, he's better than me !, I made him a reasonable deal and he took it! It's that simple good business sense!"

Ty curled his lip, his smile dry as he shook his head, "whatever you say, Tim, " he turned back to look at Jack and Lou who now watched him, worried he may spark and throw back at the man who challenged him at every turn, "believe whatever you like, I am tired, and although this has been fun, I think I might call it a night"

Amy watched as her love turned back and pressed his lips to Lisa cheek in farewell, her eyes also watching with worry, this was way to calm and still for Ty, it was like watching the silence before the storm.

"night, you go… both of you …we will see you in the morning ok" she smiled, Amy nodding as Ty stepped a little away from her so she could take the lead.

Ty heard Tim gruff behind him, a sound of distaste, his large rough hands thumping Ty square in the shoulders, "don't you turn your back on me kid, I'm not finished here"

That contact, that instant second where those hands touched the fabric of Ty's long sleeve tee was where everything seemed to change. Jack recalled it later like a bomb going off in slow motion and letting fly around them as the shrapnel fell where it may.

Ty spun on his heel, Amy also turning now behind him, her face white as Ty challenged the older cowboy once and for all. Their chests now against each other as Tim stared the younger down. The old bull not giving in to the new stud.

"I said…Its done" Ty growled, those green eyes now filled with angst as his tiredness and overall annoyance of the night took hold. He had tried to back away, leave without incident. But yet again, the tables had been turned on him again. Forcing him to react.

Tim grabbed Ty's shirt front and Jack pushed forward, putting his hands between the two advisories, "that's enough!"

"get your hands off of me" Ty bit, his hands lifting and hitting Tim's away, there challenge to each other still very much in play as Jack tried desperately to defuse it. "Im not some kid you can push around and bully ok, "

"you're a stuck-up rich kid who never should have been given Lucky in the first place! your father was a fool if he thought you could…."

Ty's hands lifted suddenly and slammed into Tim's' chest, pushing him backward, his eyes electric at the mention of his father. Lou and Lisa gasping as the confrontation grew.

"Don't say another word, I swear if you…"Ty warned. The veins in his neck now pulsating as Amy came forward and pushed in between them both, her eyes flickering from one to the other.

"Stop this! Both of you !" She yelled, "enough…ok…."

"Ty ….go back to the loft with Amy ok, cool off, "Jack said, his hand on Ty's chest and he held him back. Tim standing his ground. His smile over Tys rattled state making him look smug.

The tense standoff held until Tys eyes moved from Tim's and found Amy's as she pressed her hand on his chest. "let's go…Ty…please, come back to the loft with me now."

Ty let the air escape his lungs as his rigidness subsided. He rubbed his face and turned away moving once again to the door. Amy looking at her family, her eyes finally falling on her father, the look of anger and contempt over taking her.

Lou shoed her away with her hands, wanting them gone before anything else could be said. Jack still holding Tim to the task, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"there's a good little boy, do as your told then" Tim quipped back, "and the deals off, I don't want ya stinking money!"

Ty had only just made it to the mud room door, the words hitting him as he went to walk through. Amy jumping suddenly as he slammed his hand roughly into the timber work. Lisa looking at Jack as the young man paused for a moment then continued on his way. Not once looking back.

"what the hell are you doing!" Jack thundered, "are you insane! have you been drinking? what on earth is wrong with you"

"No, I haven't been drinking! that kid is an upstart who needs to be shown his…"Tim started but Jacks raised hand silenced him. "I have never been so disgusted in someone I consider family before in my entire life! That young man just tried to bail you out! And you threw it back in his face!"

"he didn't bail me out of…"

"Oh yes he did, he agreed to buy forty horses off of you that he doesn't need or want. Just so you could save face. Why the hell did you agree to this deal in the first place? You can't seriously think you're in the same ballpark with the Winchesters!"

Tim took a breath, looking a little rattled now, "I wanted to show Amy I could cut it in the big time, just like…. Wanted to show her Im, not just an old rodeo cowboy. I'm just as good as that …."

Jack rubbed his face, looking at his x son in law in exasperation. "all you managed to show her was your stupidity, Amy doesn't care if you're a million-dollar rancher or not? You're her father for god sakes, that enough for her. "

"he's a loose cannon Jack, that boy is going to be her ruin, mark my words, he's a high flyer now, you've seen the articles the stories, he's the next big thing in the North Americas, All I was trying to do was get a buy-in to keep him connected to us and to her. There's going to come a day Jack, mark my words where he is going to outgrow all this, you, me, Heartland, Amy, and he's going to break her heart. "

"you don't know that" Jack breathed, "that young man makes my granddaughter happy, and that's enough for me"

"he loves her Tim" Lisa said softly, "that is the strongest, most purest bond I have ever seen in a relationship"

"love isn't enough" Tim spat, pulling away from Jack, his own worries and concerns now on display, "he's going to leave her Jack, I just know it, that big corporate world is going to call him away and one day, he ain't going to come back."

* * *

Ty stomped up the stairs, pulling his jacket from his shoulders roughly and throwing it onto the floor, his hand hurting from hitting the door frame back at the house.

Amy came up behind him, they hadn't spoken all the way back to the barn, Ty stalking along, his hands rammed into his pockets, his head down, eyes on the shale drive before him.

"Ty …"Amy whispered, wanting to help but not knowing how to reach him. He was angry, upset, exhausted, hurt all rolled into one tight ball of despair. His hands shaking as he walked over to the kitchen and pressed them into the bench, his shoulders hunch forward as his eyes closed.

"Im so…sor"

"don't ok, just don't "he warned. "I told you I didn't want to go, that I wasn't up for…." he stopped, his voice still sharp. He was desperately trying to pull back, his temper just under the surface.

"Im sorry" Amy whispered, she was standing behind him now, seeing the ripples of anger and frustration running across his shoulder blades and he changed his stance.

"don't" he whispered, "please…." in one quick movement he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close, his head buried into her neck as he tried to find comfort. Amy felt the tremble. He was done. Her arms encircled him and let him find the quiet he was looking for. Their embrace so strong Amy found it a little hard to breathe.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he released, those broken eyes looking down at her. "I love you"

"I know" Amy whispered back, keeping him close, her arm around his waist as she guided him over to the bed.

His hands running through his hair as he shut his eyes yet again, trying to settle himself… needing to find some form of peace.

Amy helped Ty get undressed, and it wasn't long until they were cuddled up in their bed, in their loft. Away from the rest of the world and all its problems. Ty's head curled into her shoulder as he held her in his arms. Amy's fingers running through his messed-up hair, trying to sooth him into sleep.

It took a while, but with persistence, finally, she felt him relax and give in, her hand running over his cheek as she felt the dampness under his now closed eyes.

He took a deep breath and then settled, Amy cradling him in her arms as he let the dark of slumber in. His body twitching from time to time, telling her that this wasn't a peaceful sleep he had succumbed too. His mind still working in overdrive, giving him little to no solace or peace, Amy knew then, as his head moved, and those eyes fought their demons behind their closed lids. That she was in for a wakeful restless night.

* * *

The next morning Amy awoke alone. It was early, not long after 6am but there was evidence of his existence. She sat up slowly, tired herself now, Ty's tossing and turning making it next to impossible to find her own sleep. She looked across the bed, on the pillow was a note, folded in two.

Her fingers picked it up as she slowly got to her feet, the floorboard cold on her bare feet.

 _{sorry for last night, it's not enough I know, but I am ….Love you XX}_

Amy folded the paper back over itself, as she noticed the hot coffee and the toast on the table. He had set her breakfast before he left. His way of apologizing and trying to make amends.

Amy grabbed her phone and pressed the screen

 _{dinner tonight, just you and me…._ 7pm _}_

She waited as her lips sipped her coffee. The warmth making her feel good as it ran through her body.

 _{just you and me – alone time}_

Amy looked at the response, hearing the plea.

 _{Just you and me – I promise }_

she hit send back.

The phone buzzed again, Amy's smile curling as she saw a red heart as his response.

Her lips sipping the coffee again as she looked at the clock. Her mind now on school books and homework that was due and the day ahead.

* * *

That afternoon Amy decided to make sure Ty and her upcoming evening was one that would make up for the de-barkle that was the night before. She hadn't heard from Ty all day, which in its self was a little odd. He normally messaged her with little comments and or emoticons, touching in with her and reminding her that she was on his mind.

She had considered messaging him but chose to wait. Presuming his day must simply be a busy one, and time had once again got away from him. She also was aware that Sam was in Hudson for a few days, going over some expansion plans with Ty for Montana. So, Ty's radio silence, although not usual was deemed acceptable.

Amy came into the main house, school bag on her back happy it was Friday. She was busy with her books when Lou came through the door not long after her, talking on her phone as she pinned it with her shoulder to her ear, her hands holding her car keys as she placed the mail, that she had collected from the post box on the table. Her hand holding a registered letter that looked rather formal.

"yes, I want to increase the order ok, yes by half. Thank you, just bill it to the credit card on the account. "she smiled at Amy who watched her. Those blue eyes noting the Lucky insignia on the registered letter.

"ok, thank you, yes, by next week, please. Ok, bye "Lou blew the hair from her eyes with her breath as she dumped the load in her hands onto the kitchen table. Her smile a little frazzled from her time in town getting supplies. "here, take this will you, "she said, passing the mail to Amy as she moved the shopping bag to the sink. Unpacking it quickly as she moved around the kitchen.

Amy flipped the official letter in her hand, seeing her father's name on the address label, C/o Heartland ranch.

"this is … for dad?" Amy asked. Holding it up looking confused.

"yes, the courier gave it to me as I turned into the drive, "Lou explained, her brow raising "it's from Lucky Holdings. "

"TY?" Amy whispered, her fingers moving over the envelope, her inner curiosity wanting to rip it open and see what it contained.

"Ty didn't mention it to you?" Lou inquired, fishing for answers herself now. "I've called dad, he said he would be over soon to collect it"

"Well, if dads coming here, then I'm heading to the loft," Amy said shortly, "I really don't want to see him right now, not after what he did last night"

"I know, and I understand Amy, I do, but he's your dad, and …."Lou reasoned, "he loves you, in his own way and I …I don't think he meant to …."

"he meant it, Lou, he attacked Ty as soon as we came through the door, pushing him with questions. Trying to trip him up, and then this stock thing, I just can't deal with him right now"

"that was a mistake, Amy, he jumped the gun, I really don't think he meant it to come across like…."

"Lou, "Amy cut back, "Dad knew exactly what he was doing, he bought those horses knowing Ty wouldn't let him go under or lose out on the deal. He forced his hand... he left Ty no choice but to bail him out"

"I don't believe that Amy, Dad wouldn't openly set Ty up like that, not on purpose"

Lou didn't want to believe it, her father had always been her go to, next to Jack. To think he would openly set such a play in motion to force Ty into a deal that in the long run would only benefit himself and not Ty or his company was just too hard to imagine. To consider her own father would manipulate Ty's family bond and connection for his own gain made her stomach churn. Tim was shrewd and was always looking for the next bargain, but to actually go after Ty, attempt to exploit him, no...she had to believe it wasn't true.

"she's right Lou" a soft voice said from the mudroom. Amy turning to see her father standing the outside door.

"well, I hope you're proud of yourself dad "Amy bit, her eyes holding her fathers in contempt "you got what you wanted. Ty bought the horses, saving your arse…."

"I canceled the deal, Amy, I told you that last night, "Tim replied, looking remorseful now, not proud of his actions and his part in setting Ty up to be steamrolled. "I pulled out"

Amy didn't answer, her hand simply thrust the official envelope into her father's hands as she turned away and took a seat at the table.

"you had no right to do that to him, "she whispered, "it wasn't fair"

"No…your right, it wasn't, and I have every intention of apologizing to Ty as soon as I see him… It was a mistake ok, I got carried away with the idea of making a little money and when I heard about these horses I just acted. I didn't think ok"

"yes, you did! "Amy said sourly at her father, "you knew too well that if you bought that stock it would make Ty buy it from you, rather than see you struggle or lose money. You took advantage of him, dad, and exploited his good nature. "

"I said I was sorry ok, I will fix this, " Tim ripped the end of the envelope and pulled its contents out into his hands, the papers also looking rather official. His eyes scanned the wording, a look of disbelief crossing his face as Amy sat up slightly, trying to read the text.

"He….Well, I'll be" Tim breathed.

"he set the deal, up didn't he?" Lou said, raising her brow at her father. Whose mouth was slightly open now in shocked surprise, "even after you physically challenged him, attacked his character, He still came to your rescue, he's still willing to save your arse."

"He's going ahead with the deal," Tim said in a whisper, I told him…I said it was off and he's ….and for 10% of the sale price too. I...I don't ….know …."

Amy licked her lips, as she slowly got up and touched her father's hand "you happy now? Has he finally passed your test? He's giving you what you wanted, and more is that finally enough for you! dad."

Tim shook his head, he felt terrible now, he had woken up that morning with the cold light of reality slapping him in the face. Angered at himself for trying to sideswipe his future son in law…. He had pulled out of the deal. His only saving grace…to his actions. And now here was Ty, offering him a safety net yet again. The deal, 5% more than the original offer as it closed. Tim realizing the true mantle of the young man who loved his daughter. He had backed him anyway. Not willing to see his fiancé's father fall on hard times. Even though he himself and his company would wear the loss.

"Im not signing this, no way, I told him the deal was off," Tim said quickly, "I won't let him cover me. not like this…not now"

"you will sign that contract Dad, "Amy said slowly, her eyes a vibrant and clear blue as she held her father to task. "don't you dare disrespect him by refusing. That deal is what you wanted. And I will be damned if I'm going to let Ty wear the blame or guilt for your bad judgment or subsequent downfall because of it. "

"I can't Amy, " Tim said, looking more and more uncomfortable, "If I sign that, I….What I did was wrong !"

"sign it," Amy cut back, "and the next time you look at your bank statement, just you remember it was Ty, my Ty, who helped you get there"

Lou nodded, the two girls tag teaming their father as he finally gave in and pressed his pen to the documentation.

"you know I only ever did this, to have something for you girls, I was just trying to build a…"

"don't ….just stop, I don't want to hear it. "Amy said, shaking her head as she walked towards the door. "I am still mad at you dad for what you did… so please don't try to sugar coat it into something more than it was"

Tim fell silent, not wanting those eyes to hold that contempt she threw at him any longer.

"You coming over for dinner tonight?" Lou asked, her eyes on Amy as she moved towards the porch. Tim looking at the girls he loved and holding his words.

"Up. No. not tonight, Ty and I are having dinner in the loft. " Amy smiled softly,

"could you maybe see if he…he would come over here, so I ...I could talk to him?" Tim said, "I promise you, Amy, I'll be civil, he's saved my arse in more ways than one and I…I want to clear the air"

"I'm sorry dad, but no…I made Ty come over here to have dinner with the family last night when all he wanted was a quiet night in… He did that for me… and look at what happened. "she took a breath, her resolve holding solid as she backed her man. "I promised him tonight would be different. And honestly, Im just not quite ready to forgive you yet…."

"Amy, "Tim's voice was a little fractured now, his daughter's words cutting at him. "let me fix this"

"not tonight ok, "she replied, "please dad, respect my wishes and just leave it be for now, maybe in a few days"

Tim watched his daughter, As Amy let her hand run down the divider wall between the kitchen and the mudroom. "you really hurt him, dad, all he's ever wanted is for you to accept him… this has to stop... ok, Ty is going to be my husband one day so if you can't respect him or the fact that I love him …then I …I can't have you in my life, I won't have him walk into a battleground whenever you're around."

"Amy don't say that I love you….please honey, let me fix this," Tim pleaded. His eyes now panicked as he finally realized the damage his stupid get rich scheme had caused

"I love you to dad, but just give us the night ok, please" her eyes moved to Lou " can you let Grandpa know I'll see him later… "

Lou nodded, "do you want me to send over some dinner for the two of you?" I can pack a basket?"

"no…but thank you, I've got dinner covered. I'll see you tomorrow ok, "her eyes returned to her father, "I'll see both of you tomorrow."

Tim finally nodded as Amy threw him a small pointed smile, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders as she headed out the door.

"proud of yourself?" Lou asked quietly.

"no…Lou…."Tim replied, his hand rubbing his stubbly jaw, "not one bit"

* * *

It was a little after dark when Ty finally pulled his jeep up before the barn. He killed the engine and looked out over the now sleeping ranch. Heartland always made him feel at peace. Even after a crazy day like he had just experienced. It always filled him with an overwhelming sense of calm when he went under that gate sign.

His day had been, as previously determined insanely busy. With a stock meeting with Pete in the morning and then a staff catch up with the breeding facility to introduce a new tech service manager who would be overseeing the newly set up IVF program. Then a touch base with Troy over lunch in the main house, showing him his course details at Montana Western and his new work schedule. Followed by a Skype meeting that took longer than expected with the architects in Hollywood who had come across some zoning and construction problems with the new foundation wing. It seemed that a part of the structure was going to encroach on a native garden, which had heritage listing. Ty finally coming up with the idea of incorporating it into the plan as it stood, making it a public open area, and a figurehead of the overall design.

He was tired, as was the norm, but more emotionally tired than anything else. He grabbed his leather satchel, his constant companion now as he looked at his phone. He was only 30 minutes late, and he had texted Amy when he got on the road, so he was hoping she wasn't going to be too disappointed in him. She also seemed to be displaying that face to him a lot of late too. Something he really, and desperately wanted to change.

The night before's antics with Tim still played on his mind. Ty, himself, also a little disappointed that the relationship between Amy's father and himself still hadn't seemed to get past this impending storm scenario that always played out between them, especially around the dinner table.

He had hoped, that after the cease-fire at Christmas, that maybe, just maybe it would have held. But those hopes had been dashed yet again with the antagonistic exchange turning physical once again.

His boots dug into the shale as he pulled the large barn door open before him. The warmth of the interior a stark contrast to the chill of the impending night air. The horses looked out at him. As he headed for the stairs, his phone buzzing again, much to his annoyance as he stopped on the first step and answered it.

"Hey, Sam, "

"sorry, I know we made the rule no calls after five, but I just needed some clarity on next Sunday?"

"Yeah, "He rubbed his brow, he had forgotten about that, "Im going to call Wayne tomorrow, "

"So, you're flying out Sunday as discussed "

"Yeah, yeah, It's the first order and Im keen to see the stock and the setup, so…I'll handle this one myself ok, "

"You sure, it's my job really Ty, I can sort something out" Sam sounded a little concerned, hearing the tiredness in Ty's voice.

"No ….You have Cal, its fine, I'll do it ok, it's probably better this way, I screwed up the last one remember by not being there in the early stages so this time, Im making sure there are no mistakes. "

"ok well, I'll book the Jet for you? "Sam said softly, "Just you?"

Ty shut his eyes and pressed his fingers into them trying to think "Um…yeah, just me….I'll talk to Amy about it tonight, maybe I can sort ….I dunno, leave it with me ok, "

"very well, "Sam replied," I'll join you the Saturday after?"

"yeah ok, just for the weekend. If needed, I may have it all sorted by then anyway"

They said their goodbyes and Ty pushed the phone into his pocket. He let his body take rest on the wooden wall of the barn. His world in conflict again. Nothing seemed to work out the way he wanted it to. Nothing ever was easy. This whole running a major company and finding time for a life was not an easy gig. He sort of could see now why his father had drifted away so easily. It was all consuming and Ty had to admit, finding a balance was next to impossible.

He had always condemned his father for always putting his work and company before his family. It had destroyed his home his wife his family life. His absenteeism was the main reason Lily looked towards over vices to fill her needs. Brad was never around, and when he was, he was distracted and overrun. Ty had blamed him, hated him for it. And now, in the barn on those cold steps that lead up to the warmth of his home and the girl he loved. He finally understood how hard it must have been.

The only difference between Ty and his father though, was that Ty wasn't willing to sacrifice his life or his relationship with Amy, or the family. He was acutely aware of the pitfalls around him and He was trying to make it work, find a middle ground that allowed him to have both. But it wasn't easy, and fractures and cracks were starting to show and shatter his existence.

The loft was only lightly lit when he finally trudged up the stairs, his head down as he pulled his jacket from his shoulders. He hadn't really looked up, as he seemed to have tangled the strap of his satchel with his jackets removal. His annoyance at the mess and himself, showing through as he finally yanked them both from his shoulders angrily.

Slowly, those green eyes looked up and took in the view before him. His lip curling as he pushed his hair from his eyes.

The loft was encompassed in a soft amber glow of candlelight. They were placed in strategic locations in large jar holders giving a warmth to the area that just seemed to calm Ty from the inside out.

There was a perfectly laid out table, with two plates, a pitcher of what he assumed was some kind of fruit juice. His smile growing at the Chinese takeout boxes that took pride of place in the arrangement.

Amy stood in the kitchen, her smile soft but welcoming, his eyes holding to her and drinking her in. She was in a white fluffy robe, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hands holding another robe before her.

"welcome home," she said softly, stepping forward on her bare feet, Ty doing the same. His eyes looking around at the full effect of what she had done for him.

"this is….wow, Amy, "he smiled, "when you said dinner and a movie I….I didn't picture …."

Amy came up to him and held up the folded robe. Her eyes moving over towards the bed. Ty following her gaze and seeing it was covered in towels, the comforter folded back so the surface was firmer.

There was a tray, with a bowl and some hand towels, a few little brown bottles and some rolled towels that Ty assumed were to be used as a pillow. He'd seem this kind of set up before, not quite this elaborate or thought out, but his eyes couldn't hide his enthusiasm as they came back to hers for what was to come.

"you need to get changed," Amy said gently, offering him the robe again, Ty taking it in his hands as Amy took his jacket, and satchel from his hands. She clicked her fingers, holding out her palm, Ty standing still for a moment, not following.

"phone," she said quietly, her fingers clicking again.

"Amy ….I ….I'll put it on silent" he rebutted, his hand involuntarily pushing into his pocket to retrieve it.

She clicked her fingers again, those blue eyes not relenting, her palm outstretched, Ty finally succumbing as he blew a breath out from between his teeth and placed his phone in her beckoning fingers.

Amy smiled and pressed the side button, the shutdown button appearing on the screen, Ty's mouth instantly opened to protest, but ultimately stayed silent, as she turned it off and put it in the small glass bowl on the stand near the stair railings.

"this is a phone free zone for the next ten hours ok "she explained, "don't let me catch you going anywhere near it or it goes out the window!"

"Amy" Ty challenged, his eyes on his phone and then back on her, "I can't just go radio silent….what if ."

"yes, you can Ty, this is our time, this is not Lucky time. That phone stays off! No exceptions. "She held his gaze, seeing him finally nod and give her a small smile.

"our time" he whispered back "ok, ok, I get it"

"we have one of two choices tonight, "Amy smiled, seeing Ty start to undo his shirt buttons, the white tee underneath now easily seen. "we can eat first, then follow up with a warm shower and a full body massage, or I can offer you a hot shower first, then the massage, then the food," she looked over at the table "I suppose it really depends on how hungry you are?"

Ty grinned, "is that Yum Sing? " he asked, looking hopeful, Seeing Amy's gentle nod, "moo Shu chicken?"

Amy smiled and nodded again, "with those little spring rolls, and wontons you like so much"

Tys eyes went back to the table, his tongue running over his bottom lip. His indecision running from the food to the bed and then back again.

"I can put it in the oven if …." she suggested.

Tys grins growing and he started to pull his business shirt out of his trousers, his heels kicking off his boots. "just one wonton? Then the shower?" he suggested his eyebrow up at his compromise.

Amy cocked her head, considering his request, "one wonton, then you get naked – shower – massage?"

Ty nodded and worked on his belt as she walked with him over to the table, His shirt now hanging on the rail near the stairs.

Amy laughed to herself as she pulled open the box containing the wontons and picked one up TY smiling behind her, in only his tee and dress pants now, the belt finding a home on the top of the table.

She turned and offered the small fried treat up to him, his lips parting quickly and taking it from her fingers. He smile, one of appreciation as the flavors awakened his taste buds. God, he loved those little wonton wonders.

He held up his hand, requesting maybe one more? But Amy's frown made him shy away coyly and move towards the bathroom. Amy coming with him and pressing the robe to his chest.

"shower!" she said, "now"

"you, not going to join me?" he offered, his hand touching the robe that covered her body. Wanting to know what secrets it contained.

"no….you go…." she whispered, leaning closer and letting her lips brush his. "I'll be over near the bed when you're done ok… " her eyes looking him up and down as she felt the shudder in him as her breath touched his chin. "nothing but the robe ok…."

"yes mam," Ty whispered, that sparkle in his eyes intoxicating "nothing….but…the robe"

* * *

Giving a massage is meant to relax and de-stress so, Amy dimmed the lights, hit play on the stereo in the corner of the lounge, creating a space for some soft and beautiful notes of soothing music to filter across the loft. She moved some of the candles, creating a border of sorts around the bed, that she had prepared quite carefully, ( in accordance to a cheat sheet she had pulled from the internet earlier that day. They were light scented candles emitting aromas of jasmine and vanilla, making the space she had created not only hospitable but romantic and seductive. She made sure the temperature in the room was slightly warmer than normal too, turning up the thermostat slightly, as her goal was for Ty to be wearing little (if any) clothing.

She heard movement from the bathroom door, Ty now, in his robe as ordered was leaning against the frame, his hair damp and towel dried. His eyes on the only thing he really wanted to look at in the entire loft space. He gave her a coy smile. Seeing the extra candle set up, the towels and then catching the music, his eyes watching her with love.

"you didn't have to go to all this effort Amy, "he said gently.

Amy turned to look at him, her hands, still busy setting up her workspace. Those blue eyes noting that smile and coming over to him. She took his hands in hers as she looked up at him. Both now clad in those white robes and not much else.

"I took your night in away from you last night, so... this is my apology…."

TY opened his mouth and rolled his eyes slightly "you have nothing to apologize for ok. Last night., was last night….I'm over it."

Amy gave her love a gentle tug, pulling him off the door frame and coaxing him towards the now step up massage bed. She knew in her heart he wasn't 'over' the other night, Ty didn't just 'let' things go. But she was determined to make this night count.

Tys eyes wandered over to the loft stairs, his smile a little concerned as he considered the fact, that they, didn't actually have a front door…. A small issue that had raised concerns in the past when it came to privacy and intimacy,

"Amy, ….what if…" he whispered, they had made love in the loft many times, with and without unwanted interruption. Amy's family had this innate ability to suddenly need them when things started to heat up. It hadn't been too bad of late. With a sort of understanding coming between the couple and the family, that the loft was off limits from the set on of dark if they both were in attendance. But there was always that risk, that chance that someone's footfalls would be heard on those creaky old steps. Ty questioning again, as he had months before to Lou herself, as to why a door was never put in place.

"take off the robe and lie down ok, stop worrying, I've made sure we won't be disturbed," Amy said. Tys look a little confused as he watched her hand undo the tie around his waist.

"can I ask you managed that?" he smiled, "cos I'd like to know the secret for future 'alone' nights"

Amy giggled as she watched him pull the robe from his shoulders, her hands gently, yet slowly encompassing his naked hips with a towel. Ty watching her take her time. Those blue eyes taking in every inch of him before she covered him up.

"It's handled ok, that's all you need to know, " her cheeks now a little pink "lay down!"

TY grinned and nodded, playing along, he was rather achy and tired, so the idea of a massage was a rather pleasant one.

Ty laid down on the towel covered queen bed, laying sideways across its width. His arms lowering himself onto his stomach then folding neatly above his head. Amy made sure he is as comfortable as possible, placing a folded towel underneath his chin and across his forehead. Giving him a cradle of sorts for his head to rest upon.

Her hand ran along his back gently as she hit the remote to change the music to the sounds of nature. A waterfall to be precise. The soft lapping of the water and the splatter of it hitting the rocks making Ty chuckle and resettle his shoulders.

"nice touch" he whispered, noting the attention to his fantasy details.

Amy smiled to herself and undid her robe, quietly letting it fall from her body as she hung it on the chair near the bed. She took a breath and let her eyes walk over Tys now still frame, laid out before her, that back, those shoulders, those dimples, just above his behind making her smile. She was in a soft flowy yet sheer thigh length white camisole. Made from silk and lace. It fell around her body, the slight split up the front exposing her toned abs and midriff. Lace cupped her breasts gently, with soft straps across her smooth shoulders and a satin ribbon at her chest. Finished with cheeky yet tasteful white panties. Ty was unaware of her attire. His head now down, his eyes closed, his mind actually fading in an out as the weariness of the day's activities started to take its toll.

Amy sat near his legs and picked up one of the bottles on the bedside. opening it up as she also picked up a face cloth and put it into the hot water that sat in the basin next to her. She dropped a few drops of oil into the water, swirling it around, the soft delicate smell of coconut brushing her scenes as she wrung out the cloth and rolled it up again, placing it gently across Tys now exposed neck.

She heard him sigh, as the warmth settled across his neck and shoulders, soothing him and making the stresses of the day start to move away.

Amy picked up another bottle and tipped some of this oil into her warm hands, the aroma of sweet almond oil assaulting her senses as she rubbed her hands together. It was light and silky and had a great consistency for an excellent massage flow.

She only needed a very small amount, rolling her hands together for a few seconds to warm the oil up.

Amy kept one hand on Ty throughout the whole massage experience. This constant contact helped keep him at ease and avoided any sudden touch surprises during the session. Amy remembering, she wanted him to relax, not wonder about her next move. Ty was a thinker, a planner, his mind always trying to get one step ahead. That constant touch kept them connected. And took away his need to anticipate where she was heading next.

"ok, this is called the warmup," she said softly, as she climbed up onto the bed, and slipped her body over his and sat gently on his behind. Her legs straddling him as she felt him move slightly and then chuckle.

"I 'like' the warm-up" he breathed, his smile unseen, but curling his lips.

Amy grinned at his comment, her aim to take him into a total state of relaxation so that he could enjoy the full benefit of her massage. She began with a series of smooth, rhythmic strokes known in massage terms as " light touch." Her technique of soft and calming strokes used at certain junctions of his exposed body made Ty relax his shoulders and let out a long flowing breath. Each stroke required different amounts of pressure from different parts of the hand Amy using her fingertips and palms.

She moved slightly as she traced slow, circular patterns up and down the sides of his spine. This was where the largest group of muscles in the back was located and it is also was where she noticed the most muscle knots. Amy's mind taking a mental note of their location so she could work on them later. She moved from his spine to his shoulders, then to between the shoulder blades and up to the back of the neck.

As the warm-up progressed Amy continued to apply firmer pressure with her entire hand. Beginning at Ty's lower back, she slowly stroked all the way up to the neck, where she paused and then went all the way back down again to just above his behind. Repeating this pattern for the following 10 or so minutes.

Ty was in utter heaven, his body melting into a puddle of full-on unequilibrated repose. Amy's hands sending him on a ride of tranquility. His eyes fluttering open from time to time as she moved and continued her magic. This was, he was sure, the closest thing to heaven next to meeting an angel in person.

Amy heard him groan when she took the massage deeper by using only the heel of her hand. The smaller surface area, increasing the pressure. She Applied slow, circular strokes with both her hands, moving outward from his upper back, then moving up and back toward the center again. Working her way all the way up Ty's upper back. That 5 minutes making him lose all conscious thought on reality and time.

" does that feel good?" she whispered, leaning forward and letting her lips brush his ear.

Ty's lip curled, "there are no words" he replied. His eyes shutting again as she moved on to the next massage step. She moved her position to Tys left side and began a deeper massage with her fingertips.

Ty growling in his throat at her touch as she splayed out her fingertips and lay one hand directly on top of the other so she could apply twice as much pressure. Starting at the lower back, she pushed down firmly, moving away from T's spine out toward his side. Lightly gliding her fingers back inward and doing the same thing again a bit higher up. Amy worked her way up his upper back for several minutes, then, when satisfied she was done, switched to the other side of his body.

Her thumbs supported the strongest muscles in her hands, and Amy knew they were perfect for applying deep, intense force.

"this, argh... oh f...f...u...you….are amazing " he breathed between touches, Amy smiling as he praised her work.

"you've got knots up your back," she explained, her hands working, "you need to slow down Ty, this isn't good for you…."

Ty simply groaned again as she approached these 'Knots' with more gentle pressure, rubbing around and on top of the tense tissue, slowly as they started to let go, she increased the pressure, Ty's murmur of acceptance guiding her forward. She checked with him at regular intervals to make sure that he was in no pain or discomfort from her efforts. Stopping near his left shoulder when he tensed. The same shoulder he had dislocated and had injured back when Bray hit him with the truck.

An hour passed and Amy took Ty on a journey through complete and utter relaxation and de-stressing, heading him into a cool down to close off their perfect exchange.

She tapered the firm pressure of her thumbs into a gentler kneading touch by all her fingers. Kneading the muscles up and down Tys back by mimicking the pattern and design of a wave lapping against the sands and then pulling back out with the current to the sea. After a few minutes of this unadulterated bliss, she feather touched him again as she did at the start. His skin reacting and moving as he gave in completely to the sensation. His body finally releasing all the worry, stress, anxiety and concerns that seemed to follow his every move. Amy finishing off the session by rolling slowly onto her side beside him and pressing her warm lips to his completely lax jaw. Tys lip curling ever so gently at the touch, the rest of his body staying in its perfect limbo of bliss.

The universal appeal of a massage is not an easy thing to pinpoint. It could be the stimulation of muscle tissue or the slow, concentric movements that send the receiver into utter intangible relaxation or perhaps it's got more to do with the simple intimacy of close human contact that makes a massage from your lover or partner all that more appealing. Whatever the reason, Ty, now, laying on that bed, his body so worked and stress-free was converted without question. the healing power of Amy's massages was undeniable. Amy's plan to treat him to an evening of sensual relaxation had worked better than she had anticipated. The tired, frustrated, worried and overworked young man she loved had disappeared. This was more than just a healing remedy for his tired, aching muscles. This had penetrated right down to his soul.

* * *

"you hungry" Amy asked, seeing his eyes slowly open, his head turned towards her. Those shoulders still in place.

"mm," he replied,

"I'll warm up the Chinese for you?"

"ok, "Ty's voice was low and childlike, the euphoria of her gift to him still holding his scenes.

"you ok?" Amy smiled, seeing his sleepy eyes, his juvenile grin. "you look a little….loopy"

"no…." he breathed, "just ….um….feel good"

"Oh," Amy chuckled to herself, as she watched those calm and manipulated shoulder blades move, Ty rolling onto his side, so he was facing her, his arm pulling up and allowing his head to rest on his hand.

"that was amazing," he said with a soft smile,

"you said that already" Amy laughed, "but Im glad you liked it. "

"Loved it" he corrected, "you ….I ….if you ever give up horses, that….what you did, you could make millions"

Amy's' cheeks flushed, as Ty moved again, propping his head a little higher, waking himself up, His eyes still holding hers, as his hand touched her cheek. His expression changing a bit when his eyes wandered and took in her rather sexy attire.

"this is…." he breathed, that hand on her cheek moving slightly as Amy smiled at him, his fingers following the soft strap and tracing it down to the satin ribbon. "new?"

"my massage uniform" Amy giggled, "you like"

Ty grinned and sucked his bottom lip in behind his teeth, "oh I like" he grinned, his hand tugging at the ribbon, and letting his body roll a little closer to her, his hand sliding down her arm as he found her lips and kissed her tenderly.

Amy responding with her own hands sliding around his neck and pulling in closer. They played, kissed and made out. Tys new found energy returning as he rolled her around the bed, his hands tracing her body as his lips wandered and took her in. That sweet almond smell encapsulating both of them as they let the love between them ignite.

"what …about…what about the ….food" Amy breathed, Ty's body now on top of her as her hands pulled the towel from his waist.

"don't ….want….food" he whispered, his lips on her skin as he pulled those straps from her shoulders. This fire, now alive and not able to be contained. "just …want you"

Amy gasped as he moved and pulled her up before him, spinning her around in his arms as he came up on to his knees himself, his hands shedding her cami and panties in moments and they wrapped around her from behind. Ty's lips found hers again, over her shoulder. Her body spooned against his as he let his hands wander. One, gently cupping her breast as the other found a more stimulated target.

He played, wanting to please her, wanting to give back for what she had done for him. Amy's body reacting to his temptations as he pulled her to the edge and then slowed and pulled back. Making her flutter and want more. Ty moved again. This time rolling around in front of her, placing his spread fingers between her breasts and slowly laying her back. Amy's back arching at the touch. Her breath short. Her arms raised above her head as she reclined. Ty pausing monetarily when he felt a tremble, his eyes watching her.

"you ok?" he asked gently, reading her expression as her eyes opened. Amy letting a breath out and giving him a nod. "you sure?"

"yes" she whispered, smiling at him, the shake dissipating as fast as it had appeared. "all good"

Ty slowed his pace, become more attentive, his touch gentle, calm and filled with care. Those green eyes from time to time watching her, ready to break away and pause if the tremble returned.

He walked his lips down her elongated neck, crossing her collar bone, slowing again as he moved down her body. Feathering his touch when his lips brushed against the soft skin on her cleavage. Again, he paused, his smile holding as the tremble stayed away, his mouth pressing to her breast as his hands ran down her sides.

Amy closed her eyes, enjoying his play, his touch, the rush, it was soft, it was gentle, and it was pure. His aim to seduce her but make her feel at home in her vulnerability.

"God, I love you," he whispered, "every inch of you"

Amy smiled, her mouth open as the tingling in her toes and fingers started to travel. The ripples of pleasure ran up her torso as he continued on his journey. Stopping again on her now sensitive abdomen and pressing his mouth to her navel.

"Ty, oh…" She purred. Her hands now in his hair, scrunching it between her fingers as he pulled her ever closer to the edge. Those lips curling in a smile as he ran his hands down her thighs, those soft tanned thighs that shuddered at his touch.

The night was cool and still, with the Alberta stars shining brightly above, the chill in the air counteracted by the heat that filled the loft above the barn.

Amy's eyes were shut tight now. Not able to handle the attention Ty was offering. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, in an effort to reclaim some control, Ty relenting his endeavors down south and slowly meandering his way back up her now electrified body.

He slid up above her. His smile wide, happy with the effect his offering had imparted. His hand grabbing one of the many towels that lay around them and wiping his face. Those green eyes watching her as she finally took a shaky breath.

"you all ok ?" he said with a smile, his lips touching her cheek, "you want me to ….stop?"

Amy laughed a shuddery laugh, her eyes on his as she felt the tips of his hair tickle her face. "no…no…I …want you….now"

"Oh, you 'want' me" he smiled, his lips touching hers again, teasing her forward, his hand moving and taking up where his mouth had left off only moments before. "so…you want this ….to stop?"

He flicked his fingers, feeling her squirm. Amy's fingers digging in deeper into his soft shoulder blades, the skin supple from the oil and the massage they had shared.

"ow!" he growled, Ty grimacing as she dug in her nails. "careful"

"Ty, please…."Amy said, her chest thumping underneath him now, her breath ragged, he was holding her at the edge, keeping her in play but not allow her the final curtain call. It was building with each recession, each flick of his hand pulling her closer, then letting her ebb and flow as he stilled. It was pure unadulterated torture. But Amy wanted more. It was the most intense feeling of sexual pleasure she had felt in a long time. This was more than just pleasing her. This was a whole new level of sensual arousal that she could feel deep down in the depth of her soul.

"open your eyes" he whispered, he wanted her present, he wanted her there, in the moment when he let her fall. "there's my wildcat, "

Amy pressed her lips to his with fierce persistence as he moved his hips and let them unite. His fingers continuing their dance as his hips joined in. Slow deep and filled with love, Amy falling victim to the ecstasy within moments of their coupling. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling close to him as he let his body fall with her. Lips to lips, heart to heart. Love to love. Ty arms reaching up and grabbing the bed frame above her head as he buried his head into her shoulder and let loose that primal growl that told her she had taken him to his limits. His hips rolling a few more times with the force of his arms on the bedhead. Ty sucking in one final breath before losing his battle to hold on.

The amber flicker from the candles drenching their now sweat covered bodies with a soft golden glow.

Ty sucked in a shaky breath, his body now shuddering as he let himself fall down by her side. His chest expanding as he sucked air into his lungs. He turned his head, those green eyes catching hers as they shared a secret spent smile. Their hands finding each other and intertwining as they tried to regroup.

Amy swallowed and grabbed a towel, throwing it across them in an attempt to cover their nakedness, the sound of the horses below starting her slightly, she sat up as Ty chuckled, between gasps, the towel barely covering his midriff as he pulled himself up onto his elbows. The sound of the barn door and boot falls below making her suddenly look at Ty, her eyes. a little panicked.

"I thought you said …."TY said suddenly, the movement now also reaching his ears as he sprung off the bed and ran over to the bathroom. Amy now also up and grabbing a robe. Her eyes on the stairwell as she quickly did it up and covered herself.

Ty appeared moments later, pulling a tee over his head, with not much luck, the material catching on his damp shoulders. his jeans on but undone." Amy go... quick, I'll head whoever it is off"

Amy nodded and grabbed her clothes from the chair near the bed. Running quickly past TY and closing the bathroom door... TY sliding across the floorboards as he threaded his belt and buckle, his bare feet hitting the stairs as he barreled down towards the barn floor below. His hair a mess, his hands trying to save himself as he crashed into the stairway wall. His mouth in an open smile as he took a breath and looked directly into Tim's expectant, yet surprised eyes.

* * *

"Tim!" he exclaimed, his expression one of surprise and then apprehension. His bare feet now walking him down to stand before him on the bottom step to the loft. His hands still attempting to hook up his belt buckle. "you….Amy's just …."

He pointed up the stairs, his words failing him, Tim's eyes on his disheveled look, his shortness of breath, and his tighter than expected tee and seemed to have got stuck around his ribcage.

"new look?" Tim asked, motioning to the tight material that didn't seem to cover Ty's defined chest of abs. "not really your style either?"

Ty looked down again, noting the pale pink Horse motif on the blue tee material, his cheeks flushing as he then became aware that the reason the Tee didn't quite fit, was because it was Amy's top and not his. He ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head at the mistake, there was nothing to do now about it, so he had to just go with what he had.

"Amy's just in the shower, Um I can let her know you're here if you just give me a …." He stammered, his hands pulling the tee shirt down over his exposed midriff.

"No….It was actually you I wanted to see Ty, but when I saw you weren't receiving visitors tonight I."

TY looked confused, Tim motioning to the stairwell wall behind him with his hand, he looked a little awkward as his hand slid behind the back of his neck,

TY turned and saw the reason for Tim's awkwardness. His smile catching his lip as he read the sign that was stuck to the timber wall.

 ** _{Ty and Amy are not receiving visitors tonight}_**

 ** _{Please respect our request for privacy}_**

It was written in pretty script and attached to a white plaque surrounded with painted yellow cornflowers.

His smile grew, this was obviously what Amy was referring to when she said he had their evening "handled" he hadn't noticed it when he originally came up the stairs, his eyes a tad distracted then.

Ty turned back around, looking a little sheepish, his smile fading when Tim held his gaze. "What can I do for you, Tim?"

"can we talk?" Tim asked, motioning to the office. "please. "

TY rolled his lip, his eyes moving back up the stairs. "um yeah, I suppose,"

He followed the older cowboy into the barn office, Tim turning the light on at the desk as he took a seat.

"I think we need to talk, "Tim said, motioning to the chair before him. An offer Ty refused, his choice to lean against the door frame. His arms crossed across his chest, trying to hide his clothing misdemeanor.

"I think you said all you needed to say last night Tim," Ty replied, his voice cooling, his defenses in standby. The night before had ended in physical contact and he wasn't interested in a re-run. " let's just leave it at that hey"

"NO son, I can't do that, "Tim said, his hat now in his hands, "I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have said those things, it wasn't fair…"

"no Tim, its wasn't" Ty agreed,

"Amy is my daughter Ty, and I just need to know that she is going to be ok." Tim explained

Tys eyes cooled again, "that, last night, had nothing to do with Amy and you know it."

Tim didn't answer, he just watched the young man before him.

A silence fell between them, as both advisories stood holding their ground.

"you still drew up the contract" Tim finally said. Looking at the younger. Tys expression one of control.

"I said I'd buy the stock, I stand by the offer." Ty replied, "even though you tried to trick me into the purchase"

"I never intended to …."Tim began, but Amy's footfalls on the stair made him stop. She slowly came into the room, her eyes running over Ty, her curious concerned face twisting into a smile when she noted the mis fitted tee.

"everything ok in here," she asked, her eyes moving to her father, "I thought I told you at the house dad that we weren't dealing with this tonight."

"I know, But I wanted to apologize to your other half and clear the air. "Tim explained.

Amy opened her mouth her eyes annoyed he had ignored her wishes.

"Amy, it's ok, "Ty said softly, "Your dad has said his piece, I think we are done"

Ty wasn't playing this game anymore, he was over trying to impress a man who had shown him time and time again that he didn't believe him to be worthy of being with his daughter.

"I shouldn't have set you up kid, that was wrong, I know that now. "Tim continued, trying to show his daughter his intentions were honorable. "and I'll understand if you rip this up and throw it back in my face"

He pulled the yellow envelope out of his jackets inside pocket, offering it back to the young MD.

Ty didn't move, he simply watched the man who had scorned him so many times he had lost count.

"I said, I'll honor the deal" Ty repeated. Amy looking at him and giving him a gentle smile.

"thank you," Tim said, humbled by the youngers morals and generosity. "really I mean it"

Amy touched Ty's shoulder as he motioned for her to go back upstairs, her eyes back on her father. "this stops now dad, ok, " she warned, her eyes holding her father to task, seeing him nod as he got to his feet and raised his hand to her. Amy turning and heading back up the stairs as Ty pulled himself from the door frame and came face to face with Tim as he went to pass him.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Amy, "he said quietly to his father in law to be. "and if you don't mind, you kinda interrupted our evening so I think I'll now say goodnight" His eyes burnt into Tim's soul as he turned and walked slowly back up the stairs after his fiancé.

* * *

Amy was sitting at the table when Ty stepped up the last few steps, his arms wrestling with her tee shirt as he fought to pull it over his head. Amy smiled, then giggled, and couldn't help but laugh.

"aww I thought it looked kinda cute?" she teased.

Ty gave her a rueful grin in reply as he walked over to the chest of drawers to retrieve something that was more accommodating. His body soon covered with a soft black cotton long sleeve tee.

"You still hungry?" Amy asked, pulling the Chinese from the microwave and placing it on the table.

"Um yeah, "he smiled, "I am a bit." He threw her a cheeky smile as he took a seat opposite her "all that exercise has given me an appetite"

"Well then, dig in while it's still warm" Amy passed Ty the Moo Shu Chicken as she served herself from the other box. Ty stealing a wonton and throwing her the happiest of smiles.

"thank you for tonight Amy, really, it was awesome," he said softly, holding her gaze.

"your awesome" she replied, "what you did for dad, after everything he said to you, I was …." she stopped, her eyes falling onto her fork as she stabbed her chicken chow Mein. "you still bailed him out. You still wanted to help"

Ty chewed his meal, his chopsticks grabbing another piece of chicken. "it was nothing, I couldn't let him wear the sale, it would have wiped him out."

"But Ty, you just bought 40 horses you have no need for, you don't even know if they are good bloodlines really, "Amy exclaimed,

Ty shrugged, "I'll find a use for them, worse case I'll train them up as ranch stock and send them to Auction"

Amy looked worried, Ty's eyes catching hers and reassuring her. "no-kill Auction don't stress. I'll hold it at the ranch and invite local ranchers from the area. Invitation only "

Amy smiled at him between mouthfuls, "still, it's risky, what if you don't recoup the cost?"

TY shrugged again, "then I'll cover the difference out of my own money, like I said, no big deal"

Amy looked back at her meal, it was a big deal and she knew it. He was covering her father at risk to his own money. His loyalty to her and her family shining through stronger than ever.

"I love you, Ty Borden, really I do," she said softly, "and I'm so glad you're here, with me, together, "she looked around the room. Most of the candles now burnt out a quiet. "I still can't believe we live here you know. Our little space together." she grinned, "it's been so awesome having you base your work here now, and not in Montana"

Ty sipped his juice and held his eyes on her, his smile dropping a little as he came to the point in the evening where he had to fill her in on his next set of travel plans.

"I love living here with you too Amy, I do, and I really will miss this when…."

Amy stayed motionless, her smile faltering, "you flying out, again aren't you?"

Ty's downcast eyes answered her question.

"where to this time? "

"Um…. England" He said, his voice small, Amy's smile gone from her features,

"England?" she said, "why? I thought that deal was. All but done, "

"it is, but Wayne has asked me to come over to show me the set up he's got and get the ball moving "He looked deflated, not wanting to spoil their amazing night. "I need to see this one through myself, Amy, I screwed up the first one, so I have to make sure this time everything goes to plan."

"I thought that was Sam's job, the CEO is supposed to handle this kind of thing isn't she" Amy looked a little dejected now, the idea of his going away just didn't sit right with her now. Even if it was necessary.

TY rubbed his hair, his eyes back on the girl he loved. "Yes, your right, but It's my deal Amy and I can't honestly ask Sam to go over there for that long, she's got Callum and it wouldn't be fair."

"how long?" Amy said quietly, not liking this at all now, Tys despondent look making her feel even worse.

"three weeks, tops," he whispered back to her. His eyes looking up at her unhappy expression. "hey, come on, I'll be back before you know it, babe… please don't look like that"

"three weeks, "she repeated, her face showing how unimpressed she was with his up and coming travel plans, "so…are you going to curb your traveling when we have kids? Or are you going to be an absentee father like your dad?" Amy asked, her tone a little harder than she had anticipated.

Tys eyes blinked, her words cutting into him." come on Amy, that's not…"

"I mean it TY, you're giving Sam preferential treatment because she's a parent, does that mean the same thing for you? And me? What if I had a baby? Would you stay here? Would that change anything? let someone else handle the abroad deals so you could be here, with me? with your child?"

"Amy, …. it's hardly the same thing! we don't have kids, not now anyway," Ty rebutted, looking a little perplexed by her tirade.

"but what if we did? Would it change anything in your eyes, "Amy pushed, "what if I told you right here right now, I was pregnant, what would you do?"

Ty spluttered over his juice, his face looking a little ashen, Amy's eyes a vibrant blue now as she held his gaze to ransom. He searched her face, seeing the stony cold expression, she wanted an answer, she wanted to know if she had him by her side if she needed him or would lucky once again win out over their relationship.

"Amy, what …...what are you saying ?" he whispered, his appetite gone now, "are you trying to tell me that your…that we are …"

"what if I was? " Amy pushed again, "would it change your outlook, would you put me and our baby first…over Lucky, over work?"

Ty swallowed, not knowing what to think, his heart was beating so fast that he thought he was having a coronary. "I..I would ….um…always put you …first" he said shakily, still holding her gaze, "are you? I mean for real?"

Amy chewed her lip, not convinced with his response. Her face now filled with hurt concern "No I'm not….but I don't think you're being honest with me or yourself,"

TY sucked in a breath, his eyes softening as he put his hand on his chest, relief in his features. "you're not? Oh, thank fuck for that!" he rubbed his face, his eyes meeting hers as he saw the look of hurt and anger, "no no…. I didn't mean it like that Amy, of course, I'd put you first. And yes, I would slow my traveling…. If you and I had a kid, " he swallowed again his face looking relieved. "I know what it's like to be left behind Amy, I lived it remember, but I also know that running a business, a family legacy like Lucky takes commitment too, so I'd still have to abide by that responsibility too…" he took a spell, regrouping slightly after her words "you scared me for a moment there Amy, I thought you were being serious"

Amy stood up and moved away from him, her face filled with unvoiced thoughts, Ty watching her in dismay, his perfect night now falling by the wayside. He quickly got up and followed her, taking a seat by her side on the couch. She looked upset, disappointed even.

"I...I'm sorry Amy, I really am, "he pleaded, not knowing what to say to fix this now. "what can I ...do or say to fix this..."

"there's nothing to say, "she whispered, "I think you said it all just then, you basically don't want to have kids with me"

Ty rubbed his face in astonishment "that's not what I said at all!"

Amy shook her head from side to side in dismay, not believing his words, her mind set on her interpretation of what she thought to be true.

"You'd rather work at that damn company that have a family with me!." she breathed, more to herself than to him. "I ….I always thought we were on the same page but now I see. We. We aren't…."

"Amy! Come on, that's not what I said!" he cut back, taking her hand and trying to make her understand. "I said I would be here with you, you just took me by surprise that's all, I wasn't expecting you to say that…."

"I don't believe you" Amy whispered, looking back at him and holding his gaze, "you looked relieved when I said I wasn't, what does that tell you hey!"

"It tells you that I love you and that I don't think we are ready for kids right now! "He explained in exasperation. "that doesn't mean I don't want to consider it in the future. The distant future"

"consider it? So, it's not even a definite yes now?" She glared at him and saw the look on his face at her comment.

"yes, consider it, when the time is right, " he rebutted," I don't understand where this is coming from Amy, you're not pregnant so what does it matter, why are you getting so worked up about something that really won't affect us for years yet?"

Amy looked at her hands, feeling hurt, Ty trying to understand but failing miserably,

"when are you leaving me ?" she whispered,

" Sunday, afternoon," he said softly, her choice of words biting at him, "We've got the Equestrian thing on Saturday at Briar Ridge then I leave Sunday"

Silence fell between them as Ty tried to mend the fences his words seemed to have flattened. He didn't quite understand how he had caused so much damage, but he was willing to be the one to attempt the repair. " you're still going to come with me to this Gala? Yes? "

Amy looked away from him, her lip rolling slightly, "I'll consider it"

Bite number two. Ty shut his eyes, taking it and not reacting, this was not how he wanted their night to end.

"Sam's meeting me the second weekend so, if all goes well, it might end up only being a week"

"so …she is going? "Amy whispered, Not looking at him at all now.

"yeah for a few days, "he agreed.

"she taking Callum with her?"

"um …no I don't think so. Why?" Ty was in rough waters now, his boat sinking and his chances of survival slim.

"so, you're encouraging her to leave her child now too?"

Ty's mouth opened, not keeping up with Amy's erratic arguments. "hang on !, I just told you I didn't want her going over and you ripped into me for taking her place, and now, your hitting at me for allowing her to join me? "he rubbed his face again, "what is going on! I can't win here according to you!"

"Im going to bed," Amy suddenly said, her body closing off from Ty as she stood up and went to walk away.

"Amy, what the hell!" Ty exclaimed, looking shell shocked, "I ….I….what did I say!"

"nothing let's just go to bed, I don't want to talk about your lack of interest in our possible future family anymore"

"my lack of …" he gasped, his eyes on her, a stunned expression on his features now, "I'm interested ok, I want to have a family with you I do…I want to have kids with you, Just not now! Why are you attacking me over this? "

"I'm not attacking you, Ty, just let it go ok, "Amy cut back as she pulled her jeans from her legs and pulled the comforter down on the bed. Ty still stunned and standing still near the couch,

Amy slipped into the bed and hit the bedside light. Plunging the loft area around the bed into low light. TY still in the lounge area, his chest heaving and in confusion as he tried to piece together what had just transpired between them.

After about fifteen minutes of indecision, he came over to the bed and quickly got changed, deciding to sleep in his boxers and tee. His jeans now on the bedrail. He carefully slipped into the covers, Amy instantly rolling away from him as he watched on in silent confusion. Her back to him as he turned out the light. He laid down, his eyes watching the back of her head. His hand reaching forward for her, but then retreating, deciding to give her the space she was obviously asking for. The night closing in around them as their perfect night in turned into an evening unspoken words and silent rebuttal.

* * *

to be continued.


	119. The Prodigal Son Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

The next morning Ty awoke alone. Amy's side of the bed was cold and empty. He sat up and noticed the candles and towels from the night before had been packed up and placed neatly in a box near the coffee table. He rubbed his head, still a little dazed and perplexed at what had transpired between them the night before. For a night that had started out so perfectly, it had ended in an absolute quandary of unspoken words, misunderstandings, and lost communication. He wasn't sure how it had happened. He had replayed it over and over in his mind, trying to make head or tails of what he had done to make it all go so completely pear shaped. He looked up at the ceiling, his heart heavy. He felt sick. Sick to the stomach. How had he let this happen, He had once again screwed it all up beyond comprehension. He had driven away, the one person he loved more than life itself. All because he couldn't put the confusion the stress, the worry into words that she could understand. Instead, he used bravado, angst, and glibness to hide his turmoil. He could have handled it so much better. He knew that. something that should have been a simple, yet serious discussion had now taken on a life of its own. twisting into a kaleidoscope of miscommunication and inappropriateness. .He cringed as it replayed in his mind.

He rubbed his face. The depths of despair claiming him. She was his light, why the hell had he said all those stupid things to her. Of course, he wanted to have kids with her, of course, he wanted to have a family. Start life with the girl who had now and always would own his heart. It was all such a mess now. They should have talked it through, they should at least have got to a point where they felt like the other had heard them. But no...it was left hanging like a stigma around them now. a stigma that made him feel dead inside. He felt like he was drowning now. His world was overrun and out of control. Work was eating him alive, Consuming him whole…. He felt like he was in free fall, and the ground was rapidly approaching, ready to collide with him and shatter him into a million pieces.

He got dressed, and wandered down to the yard, deciding a walk around the pond may clear his head. Amy had headed off to school most likely, she hadn't woken him with a farewell kiss, which was the norm. so, he assumed sadly she must still be angry with him or hurt, or both. She had every right to be, he knew that he had been just as erratic as she had with her arguments and confrontations. Her words had hurt him, they had stung, but he was just as sure his, had done the same if not worse to her. Her kicked a tuft of grass, his head lowered as he hands dug deep into his pockets. The early morning sun on his back. He knew he was due at Lucky, but he had no intention of going in. Something he knew would bite him in the arse later, but at the moment, he really didn't care. He'd left his phone in the loft too. Hell, he hadn't even turned it back on since Amy made him turn it off the night before. He didn't want to talk to anyone or think or be asked questions about stock or horses or business. All Ty wanted was the one thing that always made him able to see the way home. The one thing that he couldn't live without. All he wanted was Amy. And that, right then, was denied to him too.

He sat down on the upturned old boat his mind so lost in its troubled ramblings he didn't notice Jack as he slowly walked up behind him.

"so, this is where you're hiding out?" he said gruffly, coming up along the troubled young man and taking a seat beside him.

Ty jumped at the voice but didn't look up, he didn't really know how to put into words how he was feeling.

"Pete's been calling for you? Said your phone isn't picking up?"

"sorry…."Ty whispered, "I turned it off."

"you not taking calls today?" Jack asked gently,

Ty gave a sad smile, "something like that."

"you want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to start Jack, "Ty replied, his voice quavering.

"the beginning is always the best place I find?" the older one said softly, "this, have anything to do with the fact that my granddaughter stormed out of here this morning looking like someone had stolen her lunch money?"

Ty's lip curled, "she's not talking to me at the moment, which I kinda deserve, so yeah I'd say it has a lot to do with that"

"you two have a fight?" Jack didn't like to pry, but he could see the dark cloud that was surrounding Ty and he had a feeling that this young man needed to talk or at least give voice to what was troubling him.

"not really a fight, more a discussion," Ty elaborated, "actually, no that's wrong too, Amy tried to talk to me, and I screwed up…again…"

Jack gave a gentle smile, "Im sure it isn't something that can't be fixed, you two always seem to sort out your differences"

Ty rubbed his face, his eyes still on the ground. "why do I keep doing this Jack, I try so hard to do the right thing and I always manage to screw it up…"

"Amy is a lot like her mother, she runs hot when she's mad, maybe give her some time, let her cool down and then talk it through."

Ty turned, his green eyes looking for guidance from the older wiser male.

"I …I don't know how to do this anymore Jack, I thought I could handle it, I thought I could make it work, but I can't…I just ... it's all wrecked because I can't... just want to ….I want …" he stopped his eyes filled with defeat.

"what's this all about?" Jack asked,

"I'm….I'm just so tired Jack, I feel like Im running on overdrive all the time now. I just can't make it all work you know, it's all out of control and …I thought I could, I really did. I thought I was handling it…But...then last night I...it's just all ."

"handling what? You're talking about you and Amy or Lucky ? or both?" Jack had an idea where this was coming from, he wasn't blind, he had seen the stress Ty was under since he had been made MD. The old cowboy waiting for the day where the stress fractures would splinter and crack.

"All of it… "Ty explained, his voice shaking now. "Lucky is so full on now, with the ranch here and Montana expanding, and then there's Texas and the European deal "he shut his eyes, trying to put it into words. His heart thumping so hard his hands were trembling now. "then there's all this bullshit with the media and the crap that goes with it, I've got people hounding me for everything, interviews, events, this stupid Gala thing of Val's, …I. it's all-consuming, I hate it! I do! But what am I supposed to do? If I say no, they slam me, I get hammered for being out of touch, unapproachable, not part of the team, I can't win Jack! no matter what I do, I just can't wi... "he stopped, His hand pressed to his face as he tried in vain to calm himself.

"Hey, settle... so this is about Lucky then?" "Jack asked, "you're not coping ?, is that what you're saying?"

"yes…and no… well yes..." Ty rubbed his face again, "she doesn't get it, I ….I'm not doing this to hurt her…I wish I could just ….make it all stop,,….but I can't …I can't be in two places at once I ….I …why is it just so...noisy all the time, I can't think!, everything is just... I just need some quiet...but it's at me all the time. I...I ." he stopped again. and went to get up. He was a mess of conflicting questions and turmoil, "I love her Jack I do…all I want is to be with her and make her happy…But I have to work too. I have commitments to Lucky and the company and …I would be here, I would, for her and our kid, I'd be right with her…I….Love her...I'd love our kid too!"

Jack raised his brow, Ty's manic ramblings concerning the old cowboy. "Whoa, just hang on, slow down a bit…Did you say your kid?"

Ty took a breath, "yes….I wouldn't be an absentee dad…I wouldn't I'm …I'm not like his. I would be there. I just ….she surprised me that's all…. I didn't mean what I said…I just reacted. It wasn't how I feel, I...I didn't mean it"

Jack raised his hand trying to settle the now quiet disturbed young man before him. "are you telling me that you and Amy are….that she's …."

Ty took a breath and held Jacks gaze, his eyes glinting as he realized Jack had jumped to the wrong conclusion too.

"No…No.." he said softly, "we aren't …no... Amy's not…. "

Ty looked at Jack seeing the relief in the old cowboy's eyes, "We were just talking, and I said some stupid things about the future and ….I screwed it up…hence why she's now not talking to me." He looked away. He chest slowing as he took another breath, "I can't take this anymore Jack, I just can't. I feel like Im pulled in every direction and no matter how hard I try to cover everything, I still manage to ruin it all" he wiped his eyes, the emotions taking hold as his fears welled inside of him... "I'm losing her Jack, I just know it. If I don't stop fucking up like this…she's going to walk out that door one day and …"

"settle…"Jack said, as he got to his feet and placed his hand on Ty's shoulder. Trying to calm him as he looked over the ponds waters. His body trembling and overcome. The panic taking hold as he struggled relentlessly to control it." take a breath. you son, need to slow down" He said "I've watched you the last few weeks and you're not giving yourself any time to unwind or relax. You can't function at this pace indefinitely, you're going to crash and crash hard if you don't give yourself some downtime."

"when! When am I supposed to do that! I don't have enough time now to fit it all in!, I….I see her look at me Jack, I see the disappointment she has in me, and it kills me. But what am I supposed to do! If I step back, who's going to run it all….I…I don't know what to do… I …love her and I need to be there, but I have Lucky too and…there's just so much pressure and ….I'm trying Jack I am, but I'm running on empty here and I ..., Jack,… I'm just so fucken tired ...!" Ty's voice broke as he went to turn away. His hand running through his hair and settling on the back on his neck as he sucked in a shaky breath. His shoulders quivering as the anxiety overtook his control.

"whoa, there son... hey…"Jack said gently, his large hand turning the younger around and cupping the back of his head as he pulled him into a hug, Ty's head resting on the old cowboy's chest as Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulders, feeling the defeat and the exhaustion take hold. Hearing the stunted breath, the shudder in his inhale. "just breathe ok, just breathe"

Ty was silent, his head down, his forehead resting on Jack's heart as he pulled in another shaky gasp.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered. His eyes shut tight as the tidal wave overtook him.

"I know. "Jack hushed back to him. "just take a breath and settle ok, we will work something out. Just breathe, I got you son… I'm here"

* * *

"Ty and I are going fishing, " Jack said clearly as he came through the mudroom door, he walked across the kitchen floor heading for the lounge, Lou looking up from her laptop at the kitchen table. Her face, a little confused by his sudden announcement.

"You and….Ty?" She called, seeing the old cowboy rummaging through his service desk, collecting his flies and lures.

"yes, me and Ty" Jack called back,

Lou turned her gaze to Lisa who had come from the bedrooms, she too, looking a little perplexed. "like now? Today?"

"yes… today, "Jack replied, his eyes scouting around for his tackle box as he disappeared into the hall cupboard and grabbed his waders. "if we leave now, we should make it to the cabin before dark, could you maybe throw together a basket for us, for a few days?"

"Jack, "Lisa said, as he came through the hallway, his large hands filled with fishing equipment. "it's mid-week? We have meetings and Ty, well he can't just disappear ….what about Lucky! And …."

"Meetings can wait. "Jack said softly, his eyes on the door as he looked over to the barn. "so too can Lucky for that matter. I'm sure 'everyone' will survive without him for a few days"

"Grandpa! Tys got commitments and …you can't just kidnap him!" Lou butted in.

"Oh yes, I can." Jack replied, "me, and that boy are going fishing, today, right now, and no one is going to stop that from happening ok! "

"what's brought this on love, " Lisa asked, her eyes concerned. She knew Jack to well, he only ever got involved if someone needed saving. And it seemed today this was definitely a rescue mission.

"he's got the Gala on Saturday Grandpa, he can't just…" Lou interjected again.

"I'll have him back by Saturday morning" Jack explained, "and If not, well, it's just a toffy gala, Val will understand"

Lou looked at Lisa, and Lisa looked at Lou, both women then locking eyes on the Bartlett family head.

Jack rubbed his mustache and looked back at the barn. "look all I know is that kid out there is on the brink of exhaustion, he's so stressed out that he doesn't know his arse from his head. He can't keep this up, not like this, he's an accident just waiting to happen ... so I'm giving him a time out..."

"I know you're worried about Ty Jack, but do you really think taking him away like this, from his work, his commitments, from Amy? Is the right thing to do?" Lisa looked worried. Not completely sold on Jacks intervention.

"he needs this Lisa, I know him, and Amy are at odds right now, and something happened between them last night, But I can't just sit back and watch that boy self-destruct. I can't, and I won't. "

Lou dropped her eyes, "they had a fight" she said softly, "Amy said he said some things that…hurt her and well, she was pretty mad at him this morning when she came over before school. "

"I gathered that much," Jack said, his eyes softening, "is she ok?"

"yes, she's upset, and she didn't go into details, but it seems she asked him some questions about life, their future and…well….he didn't give her the answers she was looking for"

Jack rubbed his face, "well, maybe some time apart will do them some good, I honestly don't think that young man can answer questions about his future let alone the present right now."

"I think that's part of the problem Grandpa, "Lou said softly, "you know he's flying out again on Sunday, right? To Europe? For three weeks?"

Jack rubbed his mustache, "no …I didn't, but it doesn't change the fact that he's struggling. He's spread himself so thin, trying to be the perfect businessman, the perfect owner, boss, manager, the perfect boyfriend. Fiancé? " Jack took a breath, his loyalty to his adoptive son shining through. "he can't keep this up….if someone doesn't offer him a helping hand…a lifeline."

"you should go," Lisa said, her smile soft and genuine "I'll let Amy know when she's back from school, and I'll ring Sam and fill her in too… "

"thank you, Lisa," Jack smiled, "he needs this, "

Lou nodded as well, she wasn't sure how Amy was going to take it, but by rights, she couldn't really blame Ty, as this was Jacks decision, and when Jack made up his mind it was futile to argue.

Jack picked up his fishing gear as Lisa quickly threw some essentials and food offerings into an eski bag, Passing it to him with a worried smile.

"So, what Do we tell Amy?" Lou asked, "you know she's not going to understand. Especially after last night, this could just make it worse for them"

"we will tell her the truth, "Lisa said, her eyes on her husband.

"and that is?" Lou queried?

"that her grandfather has abducted her fiancé and they will be back on Saturday. "Lisa smiled, "I actually think Jack might be right, maybe they do need some time to think and regroup on their own "

* * *

Amy jumped off the school bus not long after 4pm, Soraya with her as they walked down Heartlands drive. Ashley had come along for the afternoon too, her bounce in her step not really impacting on the sullen mood of her friend. Soraya, however, was acutely aware of her friend's demeanor and mood. Her dark eyes watching Amy as she kicked the stones on the drive with her boots. Amy's smiles upside down.

"so, are you going to share with us whatever it is that had your panties in such a not?" Ash asked, looking back over her shoulder at them, her hair flickering in the breeze.

Amy looked at her glib counterpart with soft contempt. Not wanting to elaborate.

"so…what are you wearing to the Equestrian Gala on Saturday ?" Ash pushed again, turning now and walking backward so she could talk to her friends and see their reactions. "you are going, right? I know Ty is, Mom said he was really looking forward to it"

"I'm still deciding, "Amy said shortly, "I may have something else on."

"pity, "Ash beamed, "oh well, I'll keep him company for you if you don't, I'm on his table"

Soraya looked at Amy and tried to give her a little reassurance that Ashley was just being 'Ashley'.

"well, I'm sure Ty will love the extra attention" Amy cut back. Her boots hitting the drive now even harder as Ash noticed Caleb's truck near the barn so she decided to run on ahead and see if she could catch up with him. She still liked the blonde-haired cowboy, and Ashley was, after all, always ready to play and flirt. Even if it was with an x.

"ok, spill, "Soraya said quietly, Ash now out of earshot, "what's up with you and Ty?"

"nothing, " Amy said flatly "everything. I dunno…we …we just seem to be on different pages at the moment. He wants one thing, I want something else. "

"have you talked to him? Tried to tell him how you feel?"

"yes, no….we talk but we never seem to get anywhere now. It just goes in circles, then I get mad, he gets mad and…it's all just a mess. "

"that doesn't sound like you two? " Soraya replied, "you two always made it look easy, "

"It was, I….I just feel like I'm not important to him anymore. Like I don't count, or we don't count. He's always so distracted or tired all the time now. "Amy stopped walking, looking forlorn, "I set up this perfect night you know, candles, dinner, a full body massage. "she gave a knowing smile, "sexy lingerie"

Soraya rolled her lip, "and?"

"it was perfect…really, everything was perfect and then….well… he told me he was leaving again, and I …I kinda lost it at him. "she took a breath, "how can he just up and go like that, he's so busy now with Lucky and Sam and the business and then bang! I'm going to England for three weeks, see ya when I get back! "

Soraya touched Amy's shoulder, "Im sure he didn't say it quite like that"

"but he's going – again! Supposedly he can't make Sam do it because it wouldn't be fair on Callum…."Amy sounded bitter, her tone not at all natural to her usual empathetic nature.

"Callum is her son, right?" Soraya asked, "he's a baby?"

"he's one, and Ty doesn't think it's fair on Sam or him for her to go for that long, "Amy rolled her eyes, "really, it's her job, it's her role, the whole point that Ty appointed a new CEO was so he could take a step back as MD, but now it just seems like he's busier than ever. "she was venting now. All her anger and frustration coming to the surface and bubbling out of her without recourse. "he's always busy Soraya, it's either Lucky Montana or Lucky Alberta, or Pete or Luis, or meetings with architects, skype calls, cells, conference talks, its all-consuming! and when he is with me…I'm lucky to keep him awake for more than a few minutes. He is exhausted by the time he gets home" she kicked a rock across the driveway "All I want is for him to be there, be present you know… give me some time… but he can't. he so wrapped up in his own world that he doesn't even see me anymore! I doubt he even cares that I'm mad at him. He hasn't called me or texted me all day...complete radio silence …what does that say hey!"

"Amy," Soraya said gently, "take a breath and listen to yourself for a moment ok,"

Amy stopped and looked at the ground …" why doesn't he want me anymore"

"you don't seriously believe that, do you? "Soraya exclaimed, "Ty may be a lot of things Amy, but you can't doubt that he doesn't want or love you. "

"Well, …he doesn't want to have kids with me! He made that abundantly clear last night" Amy's youth and immaturity was coming to the surface now. Her reasoning masked by the hurt of what had transpired between them. " he basically freaked out on me when I asked him about it!"

Soraya held her friend's shoulders in her grasp. "AMY! Your…you're not pregnant, are you?"

"no…I'm not…"Amy sulked, "well, I don't think so. But I made Ty think I was, just for a moment, but No … NO, I'm not., I kinda wish I was so I could make him choose. He'd have to make a choice then, he'd have to stay with me"

"Amy, please don't tell me your thinking of trying to…because that would be so wrong, you have to know that right, trying to trap him isn't the…way"

Amy nodded, the schoolgirl temper fading as the sadness took precedence. "I know…I would never do that to him. I just….he makes me so mad sometimes, that's all, he just doesn't seem to see what's right in front of him!"

"Ty loves you, Amy, you know that. "Soraya said quickly, "and I'm sorry, But I have to agree with Ty on the whole baby thing. You both are too young, you're just starting out. We all are… do you honestly think you're ready to be a mother? A parent now? What about school? Your career, the horses, working your business, not to mention Ty's commitments, you said it yourself, you told me when you came back for Vegas remember. You knew his life, his commitments were going to change, that he was going to be busy and have a lot on his plate. You told me you were ok with that, that you understood? Tys building a future, for you and for him…. What's changed your mind now? "

"I didn't say I wanted a child now, I …I was just trying to make him see that he couldn't keep traveling and flying all over the place if we did have one….And yes I understand, but it's hard Soraya, he's distracted, when he is with me it's like he isn't, not really, "

"it's not forever Amy, maybe you could try to be a little more…."

Amy looked a little annoyed, her friend didn't seem to be siding with her. "so…you think he's right, what he did was right, you think I'm being unreasonable?"

"No Amy, I'm not taking sides ok, I think you both need to talk this out! Ty has obviously upset you with something he hasn't said or in this case, has said, All I'm saying is I think the both of you need to calm down and then talk honestly with each other."

Amy looked away, Soraya's words making a point in her troubled mind. She had talked to her best friend about Ty and his commitment to Lucky, and Soraya had now rattled her a little by reminding her of the conversation she had had with Ty in Vegas on that walkway. She had told him she would support him and his new position at Lucky, come the appointment of him as MD. So why was it so hard now to accept the fact that Lucky in all its powerhouse glory now held him so tightly in its grasp? Was it only temporary, she thought to herself, was it purely because he was trying to set it up so he could step back, or was this a prelim of what was to come? Was she facing a life of missed dinners, long working nights and an exhausted husband and father who slowly was consumed and destroyed by the company he was trying to build…? Was it to be a case of like father like son?

"You'd think he would have learned; his father did the very same thing to him. You know, why would he want that for our child!"

Soraya rubbed her face, her smile holding but her exasperation showing. "I don't think he would want that for any child Amy….whether it be his or anyone else's, he's felt the sting of neglect, he knows what it's like to have the people you love not be there for you…he's lived it remember. I honestly don't think you're looking at this clearly at all. If he was that heartless, why is he stepping in for Sam in Europe? allowing her to stay with her son. does that sound like someone who doesn't respect the bond of family "

"I just want him to slow down and stop putting Lucky before us..." Amy said quietly… "is that really too much to ask of the man I plan to marry one day"

"No, it's not, and if Lucky is the problem between you, then talk to him about Lucky and how it makes you feel when he's working all the time. Express yourself. Share those feelings with him and help him understand. "Soraya took a moment, her close friendship with Amy giving her the right to tell it like it was. "but don't try to trip him up in trick questions and hypotheticals, that's not fair. You're setting him up to fail Amy, how can he hear you if you keep changing the message on him all the time."

Amy moved away, Soraya's words rattling around in her mind. The two girls continued along the driveway towards the house.

"something has to give, Soraya," Amy said quietly, "we can't keep this up, not like this."

"no…you can't….but can I ask you one thing?"

Amy looked at the Spanish beauty beside her and gave a gentle nod.

"do you still love him ?" she asked, "because if you don't, then this is a completely different conversation "

Amy took a breath, her blue eyes looking at her friend in absolute certainty and clarity. "Yes... I love him. More than I can ever express, that's why it hurts so much"

"Well then, "Soraya smiled, "I know he loves you, Skyler knows Ty better than anyone, apart from you, and he said he has never seen Ty love anyone as much or as deeply as he loves you."

Amy's lip curled, her eyes on the road again. "so…what do I do now, we can't leave it like this, He just pulled away from me last night, after we fought, it was like he gave up."

"well, maybe you need to show him that you're worth fighting for? That you want him to fight for you "Soraya agreed, both of them now seeing Ashley and Caleb wave from the barn and head in their general direction. "all I know Amy , is that you and Ty belong together, you are like two halves of a whole. One without the other just doesn't work. You had a fight, you both said things you probably shouldn't have, but now, it's time to pull on the big kids pants and sort this out. What you and Ty have is too special and rare to let go….fix this Amy, just talk to him and tell him the truth of how your feeling….he will listen if you just give him the chance too"

* * *

Amy slowly walked into the main house a few hours later. Soraya had gone home after they had gone on a trail ride and it was nearing the time that Ty usually returned from his day at Lucky. She had decided to let him arrive without a confrontation, so she had strategically moved herself to the ranch house, opting to give him some time to decompress, and freshen up. Walking straight into a heated conversation with your warring partner was not the way to go. She wanted to talk to him, but at that moment she was still at a loss as to what to actually say. It needed to be right, it needed to be honest, and it had to come from the heart. That anger was still there, even though she knew after her talk to Soraya that she was also part of the problem. She was hoping that he would come looking for her. Seek her out and then maybe they could talk. But so far. That black car, that usually dropped him off hadn't made an appearance. His jeep was parked where it always sat. Amy seeing it when she arrived home from school earlier. But now, with the time ticking on, and his silence all day, Amy was starting to think maybe this wasn't going to be as easy to resolve between them as she had hoped. maybe he had chosen to avoid rather than overcome. Then there was that niggling doubt, in the far recess of her mind that maybe a resolution wasn't possible. Was this how it was to be from now on? If she was going to be with Ty, was she just going to have to accept that he was going to be married not only to her but to Lucky as well? Did she want to live a life in the shadow of that overwhelming empire? She loved Ty, she knew that as plain as the nose on her face. But could she sit by and let him be consumed and digested by the business that ultimately had been the catalyst for the destruction of his parent's relationship. Was This… really what she wanted? did she want their relationship to go the same way? Would she allow it to go the same way?

"Hey, "Lou smiled as she came through the door, groceries in her arms, Amy quickly helping her sister and taking some of the bags. "was that Soraya and Ashley I saw earlier"

"Yeah, we went for a trail ride, well Soraya and I did. Ash decided to flirt with Caleb, seemed to be a better option."

"is she? Are they back together?" Lou enquired

"Who knows" Amy mused. "All I know is when Ash wants something, she usually gets it"

Lisa came out from the interior of the house, her arms cradling two large folders. "hey girls, I didn't hear you come in, Amy, how was school?"

"School was… school. "Amy replied with a flat smile, her eyes flickering back out the window again as a ranch truck rattled by towards the barns.

"He's not here," Lisa said gently, Amy's eyes turning to her, hearing the statement but not really getting its meaning. She was hoping her inadvertent gaze outside hadn't been noticed.

"who?" Amy asked, "grandpa?"

"well, he's not here either" Lisa corrected, "but no, I was referring to Ty actually"

Amy's lip twisted at the mention of his name "did he call you? Say he's going to be late again?" Amy's words were hard like she had forced them through her teeth. Her annoyance that Ty had touched base with Lisa and not her coming to the surface.

"no, no…actually I haven't spoken to him today at all, I don't think anyone has, well apart from Jack " Lisa explained.

Amy was confused now. Not following Lisa's conversation at all.

Lou took a breath, an watched her sister, "sit down Amy, we have something to tell you about Ty and …"

Amy's' face was little pale now "what about ….Ty?.is he ok?" her voice was a whisper now. her mind's eye picturing different scenarios of what could or couldn't have happened to her love.

"yes, he's ok, he's with Jack," Lisa explained, "they, well, Jack…Um... Jack took him fishing"

"fishing ?" Amy breathed,

"yes, to the fishing cabin, they left this morning around eleven"

"he went fishing …...with grandpa?" she said quietly. trying to, make the words make sense to her. her eyes steeling slightly as it all hit home. "after what he…we said …last night ….he…he went fishing !"

"Amy!" Lou cut in quickly," in all fairness, I don't think Ty had much of a choice in the matter"

Amy didn't answer, she just looked out the window at the loft in stoic silence.

"Look, Jack had a talk with him this morning and he was, a little concerned about how….how Ty was handling everything. so, he …he took him up to the cabin to, you know take a spell, clear his head. Sort some things out... for the both of you…..."

"Grandpa talked to …Ty?" Amy whispered,

Lou nodded. "he wasn't ….um….in the best frame of mind this morning….so "

Amy rubbed her eyes, "was he ok?"

"we don't really know honey, we didn't see him, but your grandpa was worried so….hence the fishing trip"

Amy nodded, she respected her grandfather more than anyone in her life, she also knew the bond between Ty and Jack was a strong one. Of course, Ty would seek counsel and comfort from him. He was like a father to Ty… She also knew that Ty had anxiety issues then things became too much to handle. He'd had breaks before, where he had lost control, lost himself in the stress of it all. Amy rubbed her face quickly and took a breath settling herself.

"did….did grandpa say when they would be back?" she asked

"Saturday morning hopefully, before the Gala at Briar Ridge at night" Lisa replied.

Amy nodded again, it sat right in her mind. .maybe a few days apart would be good for them. Give them both a chance to sort out how they felt and where they wanted to go from there.

"did Ty say anything? Did he leave me a message or?" Amy's eyes were hopeful. Her heart thumping in her chest.

"we didn't see him, Amy, all I know is that he went with Jack and that Jack insisted Ty leave his cell behind."

"he didn't take his phone?" Amy breathed, "what about Lucky and …"

"I rang Sam and explained that Ty was taking a few days to himself…. Sabbatical leave. She will hold the fort until he returns Saturday… " Lisa explained. "Pete will look after lucky Alberta too."

Amy nodded softly, "I …I …I Suppose, if he needs some time….its …ok…he's been tired, running on empty."

"you both need some time I think, let the emotions calm down and settle, maybe it's for the best"

Amy gave a fragile smile, "yeah, maybe it's for the best"

* * *

Amy sat on the couch in the loft, it felt cold and empty. She looked around the room, Ty's clothes were on the bed, his work satchel on the desk. That favorite brown leather jacket hanging on the chair. She slowly got up and walked over to the bed, it was sort of made, Ty's attempt to tidy it up before he left. She didn't know what she felt in that moment, she missed him, she was worried for him, If Jack had seen the signs that he was close to breaking, then, she had a right to be concerned. but it was like missing something that had been misplaced. She loved him, that wasn't up for question, but she also felt a kind of relief that they weren't once again challenging each other and needing answers. Their relationship was strong, but she would have been lying to herself if she said it was settled and peaceful. There were days when it was perfect, then there were days where it was more like a arms treaty negotiation than a relationship. And sadly, those days seemed to be outweighing the happier ones at the moment.

Maybe some time apart, time to breathe was actually the best thing, a few days to reflect and take inventory on what they both wanted for themselves, and for each other.

She hated fighting with him, it always made her heart so heavy, but now, as she sat on the bed, the very bed they loved in, and shared. She just felt still, a quiet that gave her time to breathe.

Her eyes followed her hands as she moved his pillow, puffing it up slightly to make it sit right, her fingers touching something hard undeath its soft surface. Amy moved it out of the way and picked up the book, holding it in her hands as she rubbed her hands across the front cover. Her eyes brimming with tears as his simple gesture hit home.

It was the photo book she had made for him the day he left for Montana all those weeks before. The pictures of their love and their bond, the road trip, special moments... All placed between the pages of time. She wiped her eyes. Realizing he must have been looking at it before he left. It was something that he had told her had given him comfort when he was alone at Montana. Amy sniffed back the tears, those images of a happier time. Her fingers tracing the shape of his face, that smile. Those radiant happy eyes. Those three days of extraordinary. The picnic at Sheep river, the night at Rumors, where he had taken to the stage to serenade her. And that night at Lucky, the dress, the guest house. His private striptease that had made her laugh and giggle with joy. it was all there, all in vivid color, all those memories, captured in time and space.

She looked up to the ceiling, taking in a short breath as she went to close the book, a small yellow piece of paper falling from its fist sleeve. She picked it up, her fingers wiping the tears from her eyes as she unfolded it. Her hands trembling as she read the simple words.

 _{I don't deserve you or your love, but please remember, I love_ you , _always and forever, Ty XX}_

Amy sucked in her tears, her cheeks wet from the spillage. she placed the picture book on the dresser. Her mind filled with thoughts and emotions that just wouldn't settle. She looked at her hand, that beautiful ring still holding pride of place. She spun it on her finger. It sat so perfectly on her hand. How could it be wrong… How could something that had weathered so much now crumble and start to fall?

She wiped her eyes, taking a moment and then pushed her phone to her ear, the soft buzz of connection making her sit still until the line picked up. She knew he didn't have it with him, but she had to at least show him she wanted to try.

"hey, I got your note, I love you too. please be safe. and...and I will see you on Saturday ok, we...we need to talk"

Amy shut her eyes and cut the line. her heart smashing as it all started to take its toll. she shakily went to the phone again, scrolling through her contacts list until she came across the person she was after.

"hey, "she whispered,

"Amy?" Soraya said softly, it was a little after 6pm now and Soraya had a feeling she may hear from her best friend again.

"Sorry, if you're busy ….I …I just needed to talk to someone, "she said softly, he voice low and filled with doubt.

"did you talk to Ty?" Soraya asked.

"no…he's…he's not here …" she whispered, those blue eyes looking around the loft, it suddenly feeling even more empty and cold.

Soraya shut her eyes, her lip curling, "he …please tell me he didn't run off again?"

"no….well, yeah… but not like you think "Amy explained, "Grandpa took his to the fishing cabin, he was gone before I got home….supposedly he thinks Ty and I need some time apart, "

"and what do you think? Do you think Jack is right? Would some time on your own help ?"Soraya posed the question, knowing it was a valid query.

"maybe, I dunno, I… I just miss him, "Amy said into the phone, "I can't even call him, Grandpa made him leave his cell behind. but he left a note. that's something"

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to wait till he gets back, did they say when that would be?"

"Saturday, before the Gala," Amy rubbed her face, as she took a seat back on the bed, her body falling back into the soft linen and fabric. Her eyes landing on the pile of towels and the two robes from the night of massage therapy the night before. She smiled gently to herself. Those memories overshadowing the confused ones for a few moments.

"do you want me to come over? We could have a girls night and then go into school together in the morning ?"

Amy shut her eyes, "that would be amazing," she said, her voice small, but relieved in the idea of having her best friend once again by her side. "thank you….really, I have no idea how I would get through all this If I didn't have a friend like you"

"you're my best friend Amy, and I owe you and Ty, "she paused as she picked up her car keys and grabbed her coat.

"you don't owe me anything " Amy smiled back,

"don't you dare, I know you sent Ty after Skyler, I know it was Ty who talked him around….I wouldn't be back with him if it wasn't for you two…so yes…I'm on my way….you just hang tight ok."

* * *

Ty didn't really talk on the trip up to Jack's fishing cabin at Fish creek, it was a secluded spot, back from the main roads and highways, buried deep in the foothills leading up to the Rockies themselves. Jack used it as his place to think, his home away from home, his fortress of solitude when things just got to out of the norm. It was also one of the best-kept secrets for fishing brown and rainbow trout in the province, and Jack wasn't about to pass up a chance to wet his line and get in a few easy casts.

Ty let his eyes look out on the Rockies wilderness that floated by the old trucks windows. He still was rather tired and emotionally exhausted, and really didn't have the words or the inclination to share his thoughts at that moment anyway. He wasn't sure he had done the right thing in going with Jack, not that Jack had given him an option to refuse, Jack had practically forced him into the passenger seat after helping him roughly pack a bag for the next few days. Ty had gone along with it, standing near the stairs in the loft as Jack held up items of clothes from the dresser, Ty nodding and not really stopping him from gathering his things, the old cowboy passing him the knapsack before he guided him back down the stair.

Ty wasn't up to arguing or fighting Jacks ruling, he wasn't up for much really at all, so maybe, some time alone. Was just what the doctor ordered. He had however balked at the no phone rule, his look, one of uncertainty when Jack took it from his hands. He had only just retrieved it from the sideboard, where he had left it the night before. His hope, to at least text Amy, tell her where he was going, try to get her to engage. Jack, however, stood to his guns, the phone on the sideboard, still off and untouched, as they headed away from the ranch.

They arrived at the cabin not long after 3 pm, Ty assisting Jack by getting the fishing gear and bags out of the tray. He walked up to the cabin, Jack in front of him, those old cowboy hands pushing the door open and then airing the cabin by opening the windows to the wilderness around them.

"ok, well we should get that fire going, it gets kind of nippy up here in the evenings. "he motioned towards the door, an old ax sat against the door frame. "go on, you're on firewood duty while I put the kettle on. "

Ty nodded, deciding Jack wasn't to be trifled with over chore allocation. So, he simply nodded and headed for the door, His fingers wrapped around the handle as he pulled it up next to him.

"you be careful ok, don't get lost, traipsing around the mountains, looking for isn't my idea of a few days away "

Ty nodded again and walked out into the cool late afternoon air. His eyes moving up to the tree line, there were fallen logs and branches up there, a good source of wood for the evening's warmth.

While he was gone, Jack pulled his own phone from his jacket, his thick fingers pressing the buttons while he waited for the other party to pick up.

"Hello? Is that you Jack? The line is very faint, I can hardly hear you?" Lisa called into the receiver,

"Lisa? Yes, it's me, we are at the cabin, pulled in around thirty minutes ago" Jack called down the line, Lisa's faint voice sounding so far away and distant. "how's Amy "

"she's …um fine, I suppose, she knows Ty is with you, she decided to sleep in the loft anyway, but I think Soraya is staying the night."

"that's good, I suppose" Jack yelled back. Losing Lisa in the middle of his words as her line faltered.

"how's Ty?"

"Tys …well, he's Ty, and he isn't really talking at the moment, he barely put two words together, the whole ride up here"

"give him some time Jack, patience ok, he will come to you when he's ready.

"I hope so Lisa, I have to say I haven't seen him this lost in a while, "

"Just be there Jack, "Lisa called out the line flickering again and then going still, the signal lost.

Lisa rubbed her forehead and walked into the lounge. Lou looking up at her as she took a seat on Jacks favorite chair "I love you, stay safe" she called down the receiver, the static telling her the line was severed.

"they get there ok? "Lou asked, looking a little worried,

"yes, they are safe and sound at the cabin, "

"how's Ty doing?"

"as expected, Jacks got him though, so I think it will be ok" Lisa explained, "I just hope Soraya has the same effect on Amy"

Lou grinned, "they have been friends since kindergarten Lisa, I think they will be fine"

" I hope so " Lisa mused, her mind going to her husband…and the task at hand. "I really do"

* * *

Ty placed the cut firewood near the pot belly stove, his hair a little ruffled by the mountain breeze, He took a breath, straightening up, the manual work of chopping the wood for the fire making him show the exertion.

"you want a cuppa" Jack asked, handing him an old enamel camping cup, "good and hot,"

Ty smiled a small smile accepting the cup, his body taking refuge on one of the old kitchen chairs near the table, his eyes looking around the cabin, taking it in.

"This yours?" He asked in a quiet voice. Jack nodding in confirmation,

It was on the smaller side, with a large couch, a wrought iron bed, covered in blankets and rugs. There was a pot belly, now warming the interior, with old shelves and cupboards around the far wall, Jars filled with lures, floats, and line rolls sat in dusty silence around the dwelling, Ty noting the old record player and albums on a small table in the far corner. There was a small, kitchenette, a sink, and pantry, Jacks eski now sitting before it. It was simple, warm and homely…. From the old guitar case in the corner to the tackle box and spare fly lines on the shelf. This was quintessential Jack. And Ty felt kind of humbled that he had openly offered to share it with him.

"we should get some supper on soon, it gets dark here rather early and I only have limited kerosene for the lamps."

Jack stood up and put his cup on the table, Ty watching as he opened the eski and pulled out a plastic dish filled with salad and a large flat container, with what looked to Ty to be steaks.

"you want to cook on the fire outside or?" Jack said, Ty, looking up at him as he sipped his coffee,

"Um….whatever is ….easiest "he replied.

"well, do you like cooking on the fire or in a pan?" Jack pushed again, his large hand pushing the steaks container in Ty's general direction.

"I'm….I'm cooking ?" Ty said faintly, his cup now on the table,

"Well, I made the coffee? And I drove all the way up here? So, I think it's only fair?" Jack grumbled, as he walked over to the potbelly and stoked the flames.

"I….I chopped the wood?" Ty said back, Jacks smile hidden behind his turned shoulders. His efforts at chipping away at Ty's walls of silence making ground.

"well, if you cook dinner, then I'd say we are even" Jack held Ty's gaze, his eyebrow raised as Ty took one more sip of his coffee and then resigned himself to his next task, his hand picking up the container and then grabbing a set of tongs and a serving plate.

"make sure you stoke the charcoal good and high, I like my steak to have that smoky taste" Jack smiled, " and pink, not overcooked ok! just kissed by the flames"

Ty rolled his eyes and headed for the door. He stepped out onto the small porch and placed down the supplies, his eyes looking around the outside of the cabin, his boots hitting the small steps as he headed over to the fire pit area that sat not far from the left-hand woodpile. After a few failed attempts that tested Ty's patience, he managed to get the flames to hold, the wood kindling crackling as he stoked the fire. Jack had come out to sit on the porch, he sipped his coffee while he watched the young man set their fire for dinner. Ty squatting before the flames as he added some larger pieces of brushwood. His eyes squinting against the smoke as the wind changed direction.

"don't let it get away from you Ty, keep it contained, if those flames get too high, you'll lose the momentum. That breeze will snuff it out just like that" Jack clicked his fingers, seeing Tys slightly grated expression.

Ty nodded, his hand pushing the timber around with a steel prong he had grabbed near the front door. He sat back, and watched the flames, enjoying the heat on his face.

"so…last night?" Jack finally said, Tys eyes remaining on the fire, the silence returning between them. "you want to talk about it?"

Ty shut his eyes, "Like I said, I screwed up, not really much else to say" he whispered back,

"screwed up how?"

Ty pushed the wood around again, he knew Jack was only trying to help, but he just wasn't up to self-examination, not right then, he felt like crap already for what had transpired between him and Amy the night before. Reliving it, breaking it down, dissecting his failings and his stupidity wasn't going to change the outcome. His careless words had hurt her, as had his reactions to her questions and concerns. He knew he had once again disappointed her, made her doubt him, and his commitment to her. He had no idea how to fix it. That look in Amy's eyes still etching a painful image on his troubled mind.

"you mentioned the future? A family? " Jack inquired, "is that something you and Amy have talked about?"

"I suppose, Yeah," Ty responded. "from time to time, it's come up"

"You know, when Lyndy and I found out we were having Marion, I was only a few years older than you are now. We were married of course, but it still came as a surprise to me," Jack reminisced.

Ty swallowed and stood up, he turned from the fire and went back onto the porch, Jack watching him as he grabbed the steaks and the tongs,

"you want salt and pepper? " he said softly, "or just BBQ sauce?"

"S&P thanks," Jack smiled, noting the deflection, and respecting it, he wasn't ready, those walls were skyscrapers around him now and he wasn't letting anyone in.

Ty nodded and wandered back to the fire, Jack watching his charge as he placed the tray on the log next to him and then walked over to the BBQ plate and picked it up, He squared his stance and lowered the mesh plate across the now hot and perfect embers. Ty wiping his hands on his jeans as he picked up the steaks container and seasoned them, the sizzle and smell tempting both males as he placed the Heartland Beef on the hot plate.

Jack rocked back in his chair, watching the younger man tend their dinner, the afternoon turning into early evening as the wilderness settled for the up and coming night.

It wasn't long before they sat opposite each other, at the table, the salad and bread rolls Lou had packed for them sitting before them. Jack stabbing one steak with his fork and then offering the plate to Ty, who took the remaining slab of beef as his own.

"Amy's been on at me of late, she's got this thing about, being a mom and wanting a family. "Ty suddenly said, "I keep telling her, I…I don't think we are ready for that, but…ever since she met Sam and her little boy she's been, you know dreaming, about the future and …."

"it's ok to dream, think of the future, "Jack smiled, "Callum is a cute kid"

Ty smiled and he cut his steak, "yeah I know, Sam and David are very lucky, but … they are older than us Jack, and I know Amy doesn't mean it, but it's just…."

"Just? "Jack encouraged

"we seem to see this differently," he rubbed his face, his hand staying in his hair as he propped up his head. "I thought we had the same goals, dreams, aspirations, but…."

"being a parent, a father is a big step. "Jack conceded,

"I….know…"Ty whispered. Looking at his meal, his appetite waning.

"I thought we were on the same page, but after last night, I …I just don't know…" that lost look returned to Tys eyes as Jack took some more salad and added it to his plate.

"Has Amy actually told you that this is what she wants?" Jack asked his own feelings on this matter just under the surface. He too thought Amy was too young to be considering motherhood, but as Jack always prided himself on, he wasn't going to give his opinion. This was Ty's soul-searching moment, Not Jacks.

"no…well, sort of, she hasn't actually said she wants to have a baby right now, but…we just seem to always end up disagreeing over it. "Ty rubbed his face. "what do you think Jack? Am I being unreasonable? Was I wrong to be relieved when she said she wasn't pregnant? Do you think we are too young?"

Jack rolled his eyes and took a big swig of his coffee. "what I think isn't important here, and no, your response wasn't wrong, but maybe Amy's more upset with how that response was delivered? you need to decide if this is something you can both either agree on or agree to compromise on"

"I think it would be a mistake, "Ty said quietly, his eyes on his companion, "we aren't ready Jack, Amy's still in school, and then there's her horses and her career, and I'm busy with Lucky, we struggle to find time now for us, how, could we possibly find time for a baby"

"your right, your both young, at the beginning of your lives and futures. You have Lucky as you said, Amy has school and her horse career. It would be hard, your right, but it's not impossible, "

Ty opened his mouth to counter, but Jack stopped him, "steady, I'm not saying I think it's a good idea, I'm just showing it from both sides, that's all, some couples start families young, work and parent at the same time and manage quite well, others, find it harder to handle. "

"it wouldn't be fair, not on her, or me or…or the kid, "he whispered, "I don't want my kid growing up thinking its parents are too busy to love or care for it,….I won't do that to a child…I won't "Ty took a breath, his expression serious "I love her Jack, and one day, yeah, I could see us having a kid or two but….. "

"just not now" Jack smiled,

Ty smiled a small smile back, looking back at his meal,

"Have you talked to her about how you feel? "Jack asked, "and I mean 'talked to her' like you are now with me?"

Ty didn't answer straight away, "I…I've tried, but I always seem to say the wrong thing or not say the right thing …. Amy can….well….she can be …."

"quick to judge ?" Jack said, his smile showing through, Ty responding with a knowing smile himself.

"It..it's just hard right now, I…I want to….I'm just so tired by the time I get back home and then she wants all these answers and assurances I…I want to give her what she wants, I do….but"

"but? "Jack pushed again,

"I dunno, Like I said, I screw it up. And then she gets upset and it kills me inside and …." he looked away again "I…. I just keep hurting her and ….it's just a mess now…. ".

Silence fell between them for a moment as Jack got up to make another pot of coffee. The dark now engulfing the cabin with the simple flicker of the kerosene lamps holding the table in its gentle glow.

"when you found out about Marion? Where you ready?" Ty asked, his green eyes reflecting the amber light of the lamp. "did you think it was the right time?"

Jack gruffed as he sat back down, "Lyndy called me, I was in Grand Prairie, I'd just won the roping event, and I….I remember the world stopping for a moment…. "he looked at his younger companion, seeing his eyes holding his in wanted curiosity. Seeking guidance. Assurance. Information.

"so, you…you were happy? You were ready for it? I mean, to be a father" Ty asked,

"I was happy yes, ready? well, who's ever ready to be a parent, "Jack smiled, "I was terrified, I shook like a sapling, Ty. Lyndy kept calling down the phone to me, thinking I had passed out or something "

Ty chuckled. Imagining the scene. "you were scared then, "

"too right I was scared, who wouldn't be... it was a big step… one that I wasn't sure I was ready for"

"you….you didn't …"Ty stammered, "did you….did you tell Lyndy? how you felt?"

"No….I just took a breath and made the decision to be the best dam father I could be…. I had no clue what I was doing, but Lyndy was the love of my life Ty, and nothing that we created between us could ever really be bad or wrong. "

Ty looked at his hands, a small smile curling his lip, "you really loved her, didn't you?"

"yes son, I did, and I still do." Jack said softly, "I had my honeymoon here you know, in this very cabin, and I scattered her ashes in the lake when she passed, this is her place, I feel closest to her when I'm here"

"she sounds amazing Jack, I wish I ….could have had the chance to meet her" Ty smiled. Ty took a breath and rubbed his jaw… "I suppose, I suppose I'm just scared too, I…I'm not like you, Jack, you're a natural, you know how to be a father…. To be there, do the right thing, "he looked up at the old cowboy, "you have been more of a father to me that my dad ever was. I…I suppose I'm just worried that if…and when Amy and I have kids…I'm ….not going to …I'm…."

Ty faltered, the reality of his demons coming to the surface now, Jack knew by the youngers tone, that he had struck a chord, that the true crux of Ty's pain and insecurity was now coming out.

"You're not what? Ty?" Jack prodded again. wanting him to voice it. Put it into words and give it life. It lurked in the shadows and held him captive, Jack wanting him to bring it out into the light.

"I'm going to …." Ty started, his voice quavering, "I ….Im going to be like my dad, I'm going to do the same thing, I'm going to be a bad father…a bad husband… "

"your father sins and misgivings are on him Ty, not you, " Jack said gently,

"But I,.I lived it, Jack, I felt what it was like to be made to feel like you were a burden, a nuisance, an afterthought. I ….I never got to have a real father or a mother for that point….It was always housekeepers, assistants. Ranch staff. You don't know what that feels like Jack, to think your parents don't care about you…"Tys eyes were wet now as the pain came out, "I do…...I felt that every day of my life. Until, Until I ….came" he paused, and swallowed, "until I came to Heartland… You and the family, And Amy showed me what it was really like to be in a family. "

"you are family Ty," Jack smiled, "Heck I don't bring just anyone up here you know"

Ty gave a small laugh, his eyes misted as he wiped them dry, he swallowed and took back control. "I just don't want to be that guy Jack, I can't do that to a kid….I can't put them through that. Im 19, Amy's 17, I just can't see this for us right now"

"Fatherhood is a tough ride Ty, your right, but it's also filled with rewards, "Jack smiled, "don't get me wrong, I actually agree with you, I also think You and Amy need to maybe slow down a bit, your young, just starting out, and you both have your entire lives ahead of you… "

"But what if I can't do it, Jack?" Ty whispered, "even when we are older, I'd rather just not….go down that road….if it meant I was going to be like…."

Jack sat forward, his cup now on the table as he took Ty's gaze, "a life lived in fear of what could be is a life half lived son… You are a good man Ty, you're still growing, you're still learning, but you will be the best father you can be when that day comes. Don't deny yourself or Amy that chance because of some inward fear over what might or could be…Trust me now, when I say, you will be fine. "Jack sat back again and saw Tys eyes lower and take in his words. "don't sell yourself short. You are not your father Ty Borden. "

A gentle silence fell, as Tys eyes watched the flickering in the potbelly stove. His mind recounting the words Jack had just imparted on him. Maybe he was over thinking this, worrying about ifs, and's, buts, what if's, when all he really needed to do was focus on was the fact that he had a great life, a family who loved and accepted him and a girl who was his heart and soul. He also had Lucky, and what it now encompassed and stood for. It was finally coming together. He had his mom back, His relationship with her growing day by day. This was what he had always wanted. A loving, stable environment surrounded by people he loved and cared for…People who also loved and cared for him.

"So Lucky? This MD role, what's going on there?" Jack said, challenging the quiet and changing topic. He knew he should have possibly kept his opinion about the whole baby topic to himself, but he was also Amy's Grandfather, and the idea of her having a child at 17 wasn't really on his future plans for his granddaughter. The fact Ty was also reluctant to the idea somehow gave Jack some piece of mind.

"It's work Jack, it's my job." Ty said, "It's busy, and I know Amy is sick of it taking all my time, but I can't just turn my back on it. "

"no, you can't, but you can try and find a balance, "Jack replied

"I do….I try to make it work, honestly Jack, But nothing is good enough in her eyes, I feel like no matter what I do, she's on my case of late, I'm either not home enough, or I'm too tired, 'I can't turn off….I take too much on' ' I need to slow down'….."

"Well, from what I've seen over the last few weeks, in this instance I'm going to have to agree with Amy," Jack tone was calm, but Ty got the message . "you do need to slow down and take some time to rest and recuperate. "

"great, not you too," he said dryly,

"come on Ty, you can't deny the fact that ever since you took the role of MD your schedule and workload has doubled, your commitment to the company and its running does take most of your time now. Time, previously you devoted to Amy…to your relationship"

"it's not intentional Jack" Ty rebutted, "I don't deliberately try to be this busy…or not be around? I'd love to slow down and step back, I just….I just can't right now." Tys eyes were pleading for understanding now. He was hoping that this old cowboy that he respected and loved understood the pressure and stress that he currently faced.

"And whys that? I thought the role of MD was supposed to allow you to step back, give you some breathing space? Wasn't that the plan? Isn't that why you hired Sam? So, she could take the lead?"

Ty rubbed his face, the walls around him shaking slightly and he found himself once again justifying his actions. "Sam is brilliant, but she's new to the role, and the Winchester deal is mine and Bastions. I can't just walk away from it…hence why I'm heading to Europe….if I can get this running, then Lucky will be unstoppable. "

"how long for?" Jack enquired,

"a few weeks, maybe less, if I can sort it quickly, "Ty said "I don't want to go Jack, But I can't expect Sam to abandon her child for three weeks….she's a mother, that wouldn't be fair on her….or Callum"

"so, you're doing this trip to save Sam from leaving her child, "Jack asked, " a noble gesture"

"Yeah, well that's part of it, I also want to see this deal through Jack, I screwed up the last one, I need to make sure this one goes off without a hitch"

"because of the Chillingworth thing?"

Ty nodded, "I can't let that happen again Jack, I am responsible for Lucky now if this all goes belly up, it's on me!... The board, the workers, the company, they are all looking to me to pull this off now."

Jack looked at his cup contemplating Ty's words, they made sense, but Jack could also see Amy's side of the story too. Ty was running himself into the ground. His schedule was, to say the least, out of control. Amy's insistence that he slow down made perfect sense to the older, wiser cowboy.

"you need to let Sam do her job….Can I ask, did she ever ask you to step in ? or is this just you being overly helpful to a mother of a small boy who you have taken it on yourself to serve and protect?" Jack gave Ty a rough smile, "he has a father Ty, David is pretty hands on from what I can see….Yes, he needs his mom, but he's got a loving parent at home too. "

Ty didn't answer, he just looked out towards the window.

"Sam took the role of CEO, knowing the commitment she would have to give. She hasn't asked for your help Ty or any form of special treatment just because, she a female and a mom. "

"Ok, I know, I know, "Ty breathed. "But Callum also doesn't deserve to feel like he doesn't matter, that the time he has with her isn't important. He and his needs should come first, that's what parents are supposed to do for their kids, aren't they? They are supposed to always put their family first, it shouldn't matter how busy or how much work a parent has, a kid should never be made to feel…feel like…he …doesn't matter…that his needs aren't as …that they don't love him enough to put him first "

"are we talking about Callum here….or yourself?" Jack said gently, hearing the strain in Ty's voice as the turmoil started to unravel again.

Ty rolled his lip and placed his fork and knife on his plate, his eyes a cool green as he stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm pretty wiped out Jack, you want the bed and I'll take the couch?" he offered, his movements and words signifying to Jack that this line of questioning was done for the night.

"I'll take the couch, "Jack said, quickly,

"you take the bed, "Ty corrected, "the couch is mine"

Jack got to his feet and helped the younger clean the table and then do the dishes. The conversation, done. Ty retiring not long after to the old couch where he laid down and made himself comfortable. His body rolling towards the back as he fell into sleep. Jack now lying on the bed reading one of the many fishing books that adorned the shelves above his head. His eyes from time to time moving to his companion, who hadn't moved since he laid his weary body down.

Jack took a breath and blew out the lantern, the cabin now dark as the night settled in around them. His mind worrying for his young counterpart. Questions still flooding his subconscious as he too finally closed those old eyes and drifted into sleep,

* * *

The next day was crisp and beautiful to the early morning riser. The chill in the air, made the air seems a little cleaner. Jack had risen just before dawn, he had made coffee and a simple breakfast, toast, and beans with eggs. Leaving the still slumbering Ty his share in a pot on the pot belly stove. He stoked the flames and grabbed his fishing gear, waders in place as he headed for the river. The sin welcoming him as it broke over the mountains. He was a little tired, His usual peaceful sleep interrupted by Ty's restless recounts. The old cowboy watching on in worrisome silence as those terrors returned to hunt and chase his young companion through the dark.

Jack ended up sitting in a kitchen chair, behind Ty's back as the young man shook and trembled before him on the old couch. His large hand rubbing his back in comfort as Ty fought his invisible foes. Jack face lined with concern for his adoptive son.

The early morning hours had seen Ty finally pass out from pure exhaustion. The terrors letting go to an abyss of silence and nothingness. Jack covering him in another blanket as he pushed his damp hair from his eyes. Something had to give, he thought to himself, his mustache twitching as he noticed the pink stain on Ty's bottom lip, a telltale wound from his nighttime battles. Ty was on the edge, and Jack could now see that if something or someone didn't intervene soon, his mind and his body was going to take matters into its own hands.

Now standing in knee deep water, his mind on his line, his fly and the sea of rainbows he was hoping to catch, Jack found some peace. His arms raised and setting up his cast.

One of the challenging aspects of fly fishing is mastering the art of casting. And Jack had it down to a fine art. It was important to remember that you cast the weight of the fly line rather than the weight of a sinker or lure. Therefore, casting successfully with a fly rod required timing and the right technique. Jacks technique was self-taught, carried down through his family's love of the sport. He remembered many a weekend at that very cabin with his father and his grandfather, learning the cast and being one with the environment of the Rockies.

Fly fishing was often portrayed in a romantic light, a lone angler, casting gracefully on a meandering creek amongst the beautiful mountain landscape. The sound of running water, the birds, the soft mountain breeze. Although this is somewhat of an accurate representation to an on-looker or novice, the learning curve for those said novices in this scenario was large; It wasn't an easy skill to learn, and Jack was now a veteran at the slow cast and roll.

It was just past nine when Jack heard the footfalls behind him, his head turning to see Ty coming down the river bed, his hands in his pockets as he stepped over rocks and debris to get to where Jack had waded out to try his luck.

"morning " Jack called, his cast moving again as the line swayed effortlessly about his head in large sweeping motions before it sailed out before him and landed perfectly into the pristine waters ahead. "I left you breakfast, it's probably shriveled up now though"

Ty smiled, as he took a seat on a nearby tree log, his eyes on the water. "it was fine, thanks, " he watched Jack move his line again, fascinated by the skill, "you caught anything yet?"

"You see, the thing with fly fishing Ty isn't the need to catch the fish, it's the chance to take a little time, slow the pace and enjoy what the world has to offer before you. "Jack replied, his words a little whimsical, causing Ty to grin and move slightly on his makeshift seat.

"so that's a no then?" He said.

"you wanna try?" Jack retorted, "Mr. all about the catch?"

"Um….I've never….I…."Ty stammered, "I might just watch "

"come on son, if you never give something a go, how are you ever supposed to know if your good at it or not"

Ty looked at the water as it ran before him, then back at Jack, his lip rolling on its self in contemplation.

"look, over there, near the tackle box is a set of waders. Put them on and I'll show you how it's done. "Jack smiled, encouraging his young companion. "come on son, what ya got to lose?"

Ty got up and stepped forward a little, looking over at the tackle box, his hand running through his hair as he considered his options. He really didn't have much else to do, apart from sitting and watching Jack fish anyways, or he could always go back to the cabin and read up on all the different lures needed to tackle the mountain waterways. He could go for a walk, but this was the higher foothills and he really didn't know the area or the terrain. And knowing his luck, he would probably end up getting lost in the wilderness again. An experience he had already suffered through and endured when he got lost out past Red Deer running from Wade. What he really wanted was to hear Amy's voice, but with no phone in his possession, and Jack making it clear as crystal to him that his cell was only for emergencies and that the reason he had taken him on this fishing trip in the first place was to give him some time to rest and clear his mind before tackling that conversation that ultimately needed to be tabled. He finally decided that a set of water waders and a fly-fishing lesson might just be what he needed to distract himself.

He pulled on the waders, belting them around his waist, His eyes looking down on himself and chuckling at the look. It wasn't all that fashionable, heck, they were a tad too big for him, being Jacks spare pair. but at least his legs would remain dry from the cold mountain waters. Once set up, waders in place, and Jacks spare reel and line in hand he stomped over to his still fishing, teacher and waded into the waters of the fast-moving river.

Jack turned, hear in the splashes behind him, his lips smiling as he took Ty in, Tys eyes a little sarcastic as he walked slowly up to him looking a little reproachful.

"don't say it ok, "he said with a wry grin, "I know, I look ridiculous"

"no…you look like a fisherman, "Jack grinned, "a little fisherman lost in his waders, but a fisherman all the same"

Ty cut him a glare as he staggered in the current, his over sided boot covers making him lose traction. "this was a stupid idea" He waved his arms around himself, trying desperately to keep his balance. Jack chuckling a little harder with each movement.

"ok ok, come here and I'll show you how to cast, just try not to fall in ok, you'll scare the fish with all that flapping around!"

Ty laughed his smile the first genuine one he had shown since they had arrived the day before. Jack noting the slightly more relaxed persona in the young man, he seemed calmer, more settled, which made Jack hold hopes for further improvement.

"ok, to cast you need to get a rhythm going like this ok, back and forth, back and forth, hold the line with your fingers, and feed it through as the line swings, then when you got some air going and the wave is just right, you…"Jack stopped and looked out onto the water guiding his eyes for his landing line" you let it go…easy as one…two ..three…there ya go.. see…"

Ty watched as Jacks line sailed out across the water and landed ever so perfectly in the still waters near the other side of the bank. Jack turned to his young protégé and wound his line in, moving slightly and motioning for Ty to come closer. "here ya go, come here and we can try one cast together,"

Ty nodded and pulled out further into the cold water, now standing by Jacks side as he held up the spare line, his eyes on Jack as Jack moved his arms and started his cast again, Ty following suit, his delivery a little sharper, but in the same arc and flow.

"settle now, nice and slow, keep it fluid, back and forth, even and steady, that's it. don't jerk it… it's not your Johnson, gentle, even strokes. "Jack instructed as Ty chuckling at Jacks crudeness between fishing buddies as he watched the line sail back and forth over his head. Jack guiding him with his own cast as they let the lines sail out together and find their landings. Jacks of course landing in the perfect place, Tys a little short and shy of the mark, the wind catching it and pulling it a little downstream.

"that's good, not bad for your first try" Jack enthused. Seeing that smile grow a little larger on Ty's face. His hands holding the reel, those eyes watching his teacher as to what to do next.

"ok, ok now wind it in, take the slack and there ya go…see. look at you….your fishing !"

The two men stood in that cold mountain water. Enjoying the quiet, the sounds of nature, the stillness that was the world of fly fishing. Ty casting, again and again, each time, the arc and swing getting smoother and more fluid.

He tangled his leader a few times, hooked a tree or two on his back cast and blamed the fish for refusing to take his flies, but that smile, it held, and Jack could see he was actually enjoying himself. "That's why it is important to take your time and be patient, especially as a beginner. Fly fishing does not always reward the angler who casts the most or reels in at the touch of a bite. You need to be patient, study the water and make calculated casts, that's how you land the big ones".

Ty shook his head, his eyes on the man he looked to as a father. "I don't see any fish in your bucket? Oh, mighty fly-fishing guru?"

"patience Ty, remember…. We have to be patient."

Ty cocked his brow, Patience wasn't something that Ty had a lot of lately.

"Look around son, look at the beautiful landscape, connect with and observe the world around you, spend some time, take on the water, you don't need to catch a fish Ty, just being here is part of the charm"

Ty nodded, taking a breath and casting again, this time after several back swings the line sailed forward perfectly and landed in the calmer water as ordained. Ty letting out a happy 'yes' when Jack grinned at him and nodded.

They both proceeded to take on the rest of the morning together, side by side, fishing pole to fishing pole. Father and son… both reading the water, casting and observing nature and just taking the time. The mountains as their backdrop as the warmth of the mid-morning sun warmed their backs and left sparkled patters across the soft ripples of the waterway.

* * *

"Amy "Caleb called, "you in there"

"yes Caleb, I'm in the office" she called back, it was Thursday afternoon and Amy was back from school and sorting out rosters and client bookings. Her new riders class was about to start, and she was trying to ascertain if Dunston was really ready to attempt to saddle.

"Hey, "Caleb smiled, his hat now in his hands as he came into the office after her, "you wanted to see me?"

"yes, Dunston? What's your take on him" she asked?

"Um, he's doing ok, I had him out in the round pen yesterday, doing some lead work, but I only had a saddle pad on his back. "

"ok, so do you think he's saddle ready? "

"we could try I guess, "Caleb lent against the desk, "he's one of Ty's rough stock horses yeah, from Lucky?"

Amy nodded, and flicked through the paperwork on her desk, the mention of Ty's name making her smile slip slightly,

"Where is Ty by the way? I tried calling him last night and his phone was off"

"he's… he's away, out of town for a few days" Amy said, keeping it simple, not wanting to share all their relationship details. She wasn't even sure herself if they still had a relationship. So, involving Caleb was just not an option.

"Oh, he didn't say he was heading out? Lucky, I take it? "He asked.

"um…actually no... he's with Grandpa, they ….they've gone fishing," she said quickly, not looking up from her files.

"fishing ?" Caleb grinned, a little surprised, "Ty's fishing? with Jack? Does Ty even know how to fish?"

"I don't know Caleb, he's gone ok, that's all I was told. He will be back Saturday, so if you need him urgently, maybe speak to Sam… "

Caleb watched Amy, her tone was short and sharp, her lip twisting a bit as her words fired at him.

"you ok Amy?" he asked gently "is everything ok between you and Ty?"

"No, Caleb, everything is not ok, hence why he's at the fishing cabin, and I'm here, "she snapped

"whoa there, I was just asking, no need to bite my head off" Caleb raised his hands in defeat backing away from the fiery blonde. Amy's bluster faltering as fast as it had flared, her eyes softening as he took a seat and steadied her resolve.

"sorry Caleb, I didn't mean to snap at you, "she said gently , "we are ok, we just have some stuff to sort out and well, we , well grandpa, decided that maybe we needed a few days to just…you know settle and get it all clear in our heads."

"you two have a fight?" he said, looking worried,

"no…not a fight, just a discussion…. "She clarified, "but we are fine ok, really, so please don't worry"

Caleb watched his friend, hearing her words but knowing that little declaration was as much for her own insecurities as it was to reassure him. Something had happened between them and although she wasn't up for talking about it, it was serious enough to make them take some time apart. He rubbed his jaw, giving her a fake reassuring smile. His bond to Ty and to Amy making him want to help in some way. How though, was yet to be determined. He excused himself and wandered back out of the barn and down to the other training rings, his phone to his ear. "hey Soraya, yeah, it's me, hey you free for a coffee. My shout?"

* * *

"How this 'Soraya's light' thing going?" Jack asked, his voice carrying across the water a little. The last few hours had been a happy escape for Ty, his mind on focusing on his cast and swing rather than the problems that seemed to plague him and his life at that time. He had gained a little confidence in his fishing prowess and had moved himself a little further down the waterway. Jack smiling in pride as he saw the young man take to his own and find his own groove. They now stood around 10 meters from each other, Jack still casting into the calmer water upstream and Ty trying his luck on the larger water areas just down from them. His green eyes looking around the waterway, deciding on his cast point as he started that rhythmic swing back and forth with his line.

"it's going ok, we've hit a few obstacles, you know zoning and building issues, but I think it will all come together eventually. "He tweaked his lip, knowing the next comment was going to invoke a response, "it will just take. Time, I suppose"

"Time, "Jack repeated, "that's something you don't seem to have a lot of at the moment"

Ty swallowed, taking the hit, expecting its delivery. "yeah…. Well, I'm hoping that only temporary. "

"and if it isn't?" Jack pushed, "what then?"

"well, I'll just have to make it work won't I" Ty whispered, his voice only just reaching Jack as it slid along the surface of the water.

"how's that working for you so far?" Jack smiled,

Ty pursed his lips and started to wind his line in again, "I know Jack, trust me, I get it… But I'm doing the best I can, things are just a little hectic right now, I ….I just wish people understood that… "

"people?"

Ty shut his eyes, not wanting to have this conversation, it ran too deep, it hurt to have those thoughts, even if they were real, he resented them, He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel like he had to justify his decisions, his commitments. His ability to handle them, and…his love ."

"it just feels like everyone is at me at the moment Jack, I'm trying to cover everything ok, If I pull back at work, I get slammed for not participating, being out of reach, not a team player, I have workers threatening to quit on me if I don't step up and show them the way. SO…I give them the time they need. and I get even more flak from home... I'm supposedly distracted, I'm not present, I don't care anymore. I don't have time for….for…." he looked away, the frustration ebbing out of him now, "then there's the foundation. I said I'd set it up, everyone backed me. And then bang…. It's too much, your always busy. you're never here then you are here...what the hell does that mean anyway!"

"People are worried about you Ty, you can't blame them for being concerned when they see you're not coping." Jack put in .

"I don't…blame them…."Ty said flatly, hating himself for voicing his feelings. "I don't blame her. I just feel like I can't win…not matter what I do….I just can't win"

"Maybe you don't need to 'win' maybe you just need to find a way, to make it all balance out a little better,"

"How do I do that Jack, "Ty asked, his eyes now filled with desperation, he had no clue as to how to fix this rift and contention that was forming between him and Amy. "I hate it being like this. But what am I supposed to do? I can't just quit my job, and live in the goddam loft like a house pet. Ready and willing to be there and be available whenever its deemed fit"

"that's not what Amy is asking of you, and you know it" Jack replied, pulling the young man back into line. Frustration was making him take on an edge, an edge that Jack knew was just bravado.

Ty looked at the water, his line now stowed, and in his hands. He took a breath, regretting the words as soon as they passed his lips.

"I know. " He rubbed his face, looking like he was done. "I just want to make her happy Jack, find what we had before and ….Maybe everyone is right… we are just too young….maybe this was all just too much too soon…maybe it's time I just…"

Jack pulled in his line. And slowly walked over to his younger companion. The water rolling around his legs as he stepped across the rocky shore.

"you know what I think?" Jack said, his eyes on Ty as those green eyes looked up at him apprehensively "I think you made a commitment to my granddaughter. A commitment that you told me many months ago was your first priority. I get you have a lot on your plate right now. But I also know, from past experiences that you Ty Borden are a runner when things get too hard or too much to bear, you pull up stumps and you run… This is NOT something you can run from…not this time. I will not see my granddaughter thrown aside because you can't get your ducks in a row….do I make myself clear!"

Ty lowered his head, Jacks words beating around inside his head. "I didn't mean I was..."

"Oh yes you did son. that flight mechanism of yours was just about to cut if. And you know it." Jack was leaning over his charge now. His tone filled with authority and resonance. "Yes, you're both young and yes you've both probably jumped into all this serious stuff too soon. Taken too much on…all at once. But don't you dare decide that's a reason to run out on her. "

"Im trying to Jack..." Ty whispered, "I love Amy…I don't want this to …"

"then cowboy UP Son! You go back there on Saturday and you talk this through. You tell her you love her, and be honest with how you feel, in here!" Jack thumped Ty's chest, the force almost knocking the younger slighter man backward into the waterway. "and you come up with a solution together. You got me!"

Ty sucked in a breath and righted himself. The water splashing around his legs as he tried to secure a sounder footing..." Ok…Ok...I get if. I'll figure it out…I'll make it work…gezzus! Jack ...don't drown me!"

"you make sure you do… "Jack warned, "That love you two have is a gift. It's rare. Don't be an ass and throw it away over work and company needs. You have a team of people to help you... you have family, friends. This is not all on you! How many times do I have to repeat myself son… you're not in this alone!"

Ty stepped away, intimidated by Jacks bluster but taking the message with him. He wandered back up the bank of the river and onto the shore. His mind stinging from the attack. It was a bite he needed to feel. One that made that fire within in him, spark and reignite. He rubbed his face. Putting the fishing reel and pole down next to the tackle box. His head filled with Jacks words as he tried desperately to regroup and make the sting of those words less painful. He knew Jack was right. He knew everything he had said rang true. And that was what was cutting into him the most about the confrontation.

"I'm… I'm going to go... back to the …"He called, pointing back up the stream towards the cabin.

Jack rolled his mustache with his lip, "so…your running from me too now I see."

Ty growled under his breath, turning and looking back in desperation at the older cowboy who now challenged him "I'm not fucking running ok!... I just need some time to …to think!"

"looks like running to me" Jack gruffed, "I called you out, you high tail it and bolt. That's running "

"for the love of," Ty hissed, his frustration getting the better of him now, "FINE! I'm here! right here, you happy. I'm not going anywhere…. "

Ty's heart was thumping now. Jacks back to him as his lip curled into a small smile, "your pole is right there, those trout aren't going to catch themselves you know, no catch... no, eat"

Ty glared at Jack. As he stalked across the rocking river bed and grabbed the fishing pole and reel. His eyes filled with daggers as he thundered into the water just up from Jack and moved further downstream, his footing rough and uncalculated, making his slip and slide on the rocking bedding.

"you know the fish can hear all that ruckus your causing, you're not going to catch a thing if you keep …." Jack called out…seeing the anger in Ty's glare as he looked back at him, his mind distracted as he took his next step…one that plummeted his wet booted leg into a divett hole in the river bed and turned knee-deep water into waist deep water within seconds. Ty floundered and waved his arms around trying to balance himself from the sudden uneven footing. This motion making his body turn and twist, the reel and pole falling from his hands as he lost his balance and fell with a yelp into the icy waters that ran around him. The last thing he heard was Jacks voice calling out in warning as the water engulfed his chest and shoulders. His lungs instantly contracting and forcing the air out through his lips at the sudden cold. He gasped, his mouth filling with cold water as his head went under. The current in the waterway pulling him down against the rocky bed...

"Ty!" Jack called again. his own pole and reel now throw to the shore as he clambered down to where the young man had lost his footing. The river faster there, the water moving over the rocks and heading into a tighter bend towards the tree line… "Goddammit, Ty!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know... a cliff hanger, ...but you wont have to wait too long next chapter is almost done :)_**

 ** _to be continued._**


	120. The Prodigal Son Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

"here, sit still, drink this, "Jack said, his large caring hands wrapping another blanket around a shuddering sodden Ty. His body shaking from the cold water of the mountain riverway. It was dark now, and Jack had managed to pull Ty from the rapids after he had grabbed onto a fallen spruce tree that had broken the path of the water a little further downstream.

His hands shook uncontrollably as he wrapped them around the metal mug. His eyes half closed as he tried desperately to retain what body warmth he had left.

Although the worst of winter was done. And Spring had come to the mountains the foothills waterways still held an icy punch to those foolish enough to try to swim in them. Ty's dip had been involuntary, but the effect had turned out the same. Jack pulling him instantly back to the cabin and wrapping him in as many warm blankets as he could find.

"we need to get you out of those wet clothes," Jack explained, Seeing Ty nod and shudder again. his fingers sucking the warmth from the coffee mug.

"My…m…y ar…m ….sti…..ngs" Ty mumbled between shudders, his smile now gone as he buried himself under the blankets. Jack coming up beside him in the low light and crouching near his knee. His large hands taking Ty's right hand and pushing the wet material of his long sleeve tee up his arm a little. Ty grimacing as he did. Jack rolled Ty's arm in his hands and twitched his mustache in concern. His thumb tracing along two rather angry looking scratches that ran down Ty's inner arm.

"we need to clean them up too," He said, "that fallen tree took its pound of flesh for saving you"

Ty let a very crooked smile cross his lips. "It's…f….i..ne"

Jack cocked his brow and stood up, his old tired body moving to Ty's bag and pulling out some dry clothes.

"come on, get that gear off. We need to warm you up now" He ordered, as he placed the clothes on the table before the now hunched over Ty as he shivered nonstop before the potbelly stove.

Ty pushed the blankets from his shoulders, the shudder increasing to a shake as the warmth from the heavy material was taken away, he slowly stood up, his fingers fumbling with the cold wet material as it clung to his shaking form. Jack stepping back at the start, allowing Ty to attempt the removal for himself, His eyes on Ty's blue lips as he fought with, he went material as it stuck to his skin and gripped his torso. He tried to pull it over his head. Jack noting his fast breathing and the smaller trail of scratches that ran down his side. More war wounds inflicted by the large fallen spruce pine the young man had clung onto in that freezing water.

"here son, let me help," he said finally, Taking the material and helping the stumbling young man get the wet cloth of his trembling cold body.

Jack pulled another blanket around Ty's naked torso as he pushed modesty to the side and helped Ty remove his belt, and his jeans and underwear. Ty now naked and cocooned in a warm thick blanket a Jack tended to his wounds.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, Ty's head nodding in agreeance as the fire and the warm material started to take effect. It was well and truly dark by the time Jack had Ty redressed in a soft long sleeve tee and jeans and curled up snugly under the comforters and rugs of the bed. Jack forgoing his sleeping spot for the night in order to allow Ty to regain his body temperature.

Ty still tremored, but it was subsiding, his eyes closing as he fell into a restless sleep. His arm now wrapped and cleaned with antiseptic. The scratches on his side also treated but only superficial.

Jack went over to the kitchenette and let the younger sleep while he made their dinner. Jacks fishing endeavors may have come up empty, but he had another set of steaks and had already wrapped up some potatoes in foil and butter for the fire pit.

He looked over at his sleeping companion, feeling bad for what had happened. It was just an accident, a miss step of an angry young man who wasn't paying attention to where he was going or standing. But that didn't stop Jack for feeling somehow responsible. He had pushed Ty, made him face his fears. His distraction and lack of awareness had been caused by Jacks harsh goading words. He had been hurt, because of that last conversation. And that was what was weighing on Jacks mind as he took the steak out to the fire for cooking.

He started the meal prep, the meat sizzling as it cooked on the open flames. Jack prodding the potatoes as they sat in the coals. His hand pressing the buttons on the phone as he pushed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Lisa said, she sounded a little distant, and a little tired" is that you Jack,"

"Hey Lisa, it's good to hear your voice," Jack said gently. His smile showing how much he missed his wife's company.

"you ok? is everything alright?" Lisa asked she knew Jack well enough to know that tone.

"Yeah, I suppose, "Jack replied, "um, we might come back tomorrow, I'll call you in the morning ok, let you know how we are faring "

"Oh…Ok? is there something wrong? Are you and Ty Ok?" Lisa pushed.

"yes, yes, we are fine, it's just Ty, he's …."Jack stopped, the guilt swelling again, "I kinda pushed him a bit, made him face some truths and well, he…had a fall, well, more of a swim actually"

"a fall? Is he ok?" Lisa called down the phone, Amy and Lou coming out of their rooms at her raised voice. "Jack? Is Ty ok?"

"what," Amy said suddenly, "what's wrong with Ty?" her blue eyes searching Lisa as she listened to Jack explain.

"He's ok, a little cold, and copped a few scratches, but he'll be fine, "Jack explained, "he lost his footing on the river bed, and well he kinda fell into the rapids. "

"Oh my, Jack, "Lisa breathed, "that water is ….are you sure he's ok?"

"what happened!" Amy demanded.

"he's fine, he's a little blue, but he's in bed, "Jack explained,

"You need to get his body temp up Jack, hot tea, blankets, keep that fire going ok?" Lisa suggested.

"I know, I'm doing all that like I said, he's fine, I'm making us some dinner, and once he's eaten, I'm sure the chill will go out of him. I was just checking in to see how you are going too?" he moved the steaks, "how's Amy? how's she doing through all of this"

"Um, she's right here, do you want to speak to her?" Lisa asked, Amy's hand motioning that she wanted the phone.

Jack rolled his lip, hoping he had got away with the call to Lisa without alerting his granddaughter.

Amy clicked her fingers again, Lisa finally giving in and passing the phone over to her expectant hands.

"Grandpa? Is Ty ok? what happened?" she demanded, her face filled with worry.

"Amy, he's fine, he fell in the river, got a bit scratched up on a fallen tree, but he's fine…"Jack explained.

"fell in the river? What on earth? "Amy gasped, "it's freezing up there at this time of year grandpa! What was he doing to make him fall in the river! he …? Are you sure he's ok? "

"We were fishing! that's what you do when you go on a fishing trip!" Jack exclaimed, his tone a little sarcastic now. at Amy's outburst. "He will be fine in the morning! he's curled up in bed right now. Calm down ok, he's safe!" Jack warned.

"can I talk to him, "she pushed, needing to hear his voice,

"he's asleep Amy, I don't want to wake him, "Jack replied. "peaceful sleep is something that young man needs right now"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Amy questioned, "grandpa! please, I want to make sure he's ok, " She was insistent now, her worst fears coming to pass.

Jack took a breath, his thoughts going to Ty's restless slumber the night before.

"Amy? how has Ty been sleeping of late? "he queried.

Amy paused, not following, "Um…ok, I think, he's always tired, but that's because of work and his damn schedule. Why?"

"Just curious, that's all, "Jack mused, "so…you haven't noticed anything? apart from him being tired, He's been fine?"

Amy chewed her lip, her thoughts running through her head, that worried look taking on a deeper inclination as she cottoned on to what her grandfather was hedging too.

"he's having the terrors, again isn't he?" she whispered, knowing by Jacks silence she had hit the nail on the head. "Grandpa?"

"Look it may be nothing Amy, but he was distressed last night, calling out in his sleep, fighting some invisible foe. " Jack explained,

Amy dropped her head, Lisa and Lou both watching her as she took a small pause. "please ask him to call me Grandpa, "

Jack rubbed his face, not knowing what to do, Ty was asleep, but would he actually want to talk to her if he did wake him up. He chewed his lip and looked back at the cabin door.

"look, when he wakes, I'll tell him you were asking after him, and that you'd like him to give you a call," Jack suggested.

Amy looked at Lisa, "Please?" she shut her eyes, and took a steadying breath, "If. If he has the terrors again tonight…don't try to wake him….you need to ….um just soothe him and reassure him and let him come out of it in his own time. "

Jack nodded, appreciating the advice, "I tried that last night, it seemed to help."

"it will, he's not conscious when he has these attacks, so, waking him will just make it worse. I….I know it's not easy to watch, but you just need to ride it through with him and …when he wakes, um you need to talk him through it, he needs to piece it together himself and…" she stopped, her heart wanting to be with Ty to help him though.

"does he have these often? " Jack replied, hearing the worry in her voice.

"No, well, sometimes, when he's stressed or something is worrying him…."Amy moved away a little from Lisa, feeling the guilt now of possibly being the catalyst to the terror's onset. His argument with her and their impasse over his attention and focus on their relationship causing him to yet again suffer these attacks. "I know we ….we aren't in the best place right now, but ….I really would like it if he would call and let me know he's ok,"

"I'll make sure I pass that on"

Amy nodded and handed the phone back to Lisa her eyes filled with concern for the man she still loved deeply.

"Jack, you call me ok, in the morning, let me know what's going on"

"I will Lisa, you stay safe too ok, love you, look after my girl,"

"we will Jack, Lou and I have it covered,"

* * *

"Is Ty ok?" Lou asked, looking at the other two females in the main lounge area.

"he fell into the rapids "Lisa explained, "he's ok, but Jack said they may head home tomorrow, dependent on how Ty is in the morning"

"Did I hear you mention terrors?" Lou pushed.

Lisa looked at Amy as she took a seat on the lounge. "Grandpa said Ty's night terrors are back, he …he witnessed one last night"

Lisa covered her mouth, "Oh Amy, please don't be thinking this is somehow your fault, you know these terrors manifest for different reasons. Tys dealt with them his entire life."

Amy nodded, her face a little pale, "I know, but I can't help but wonder if we hadn't had that fight, and I hadn't pushed him as hard as I did about…."

"No….now come on, "Lisa said instantly , coming to her adopted granddaughters side. "this isn't your fault, things happen, Amy, this isn't on you or because the two of you had an argument, Tys been pushing himself to the limits for the last few weeks, we've all seen it, I honestly think that this is his bodies way of making him pay attention to the fact that he's not coping. "

"you haven't seen these terrors Lisa…." Amy breathed,

"actually, yes, I have, "Lisa said gently, Amy watched her, encouraging her to explain. "That night, when Ty went for Bray at KOs, when you sent him home, I ….I heard him call out that night, and …when I went in to …."

Amy swallowed and covered her mouth, "he …he never told me you…."

"I don't think he knows I was there, he didn't seem to recall it in the morning," Lisa replied, "but I remember it, and it scared me….I can see why you're so worried about him having them again."

Amy smiled a small smile, appreciating the understanding. "I just need to know he's ok, I love him, Lisa, I'm still mad at him for what happened, but that doesn't mean I…."Amy dropped her head, her fingers playing with her ring, "I hate the idea of him facing this alone, I, I just want to help him."

"he's not alone love, " Lisa said softly, "he's got Jack, and you know he won't leave his side."

* * *

 **Earlier that afternoon.**

"Hi Caleb, "Soraya smiled, she was behind the counter as he walked into Maggie's, her shift started before he rang and asked her for coffee.

"Soraya" Caleb smiled at her in return, his hat on the counter and he took a seat on one of the stools. "thanks for meeting with me"

"no problem, what's up?" her words were soft and friendly as she poured him a cup of joe.

"well, I know there's this girl code thing and that means things that are said between girls, like girlfriends, well not girlfriends like in that way but friends that are girls, "he took a breath and settled himself, Soraya watching him now intently. "well they are under some sacred girl to girl silence ruling but I need to know…well I want to know if you'll tell me of course, …."

Soraya laughed and pulled the coffee cup away from her friend, "I don't think you need any more coffee Caleb, you're talking in riddles as it is"

Caleb smiled a nervous smile and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "sorry, look, I know somethings up with Ty and Amy, and I was hoping you may be able to help me….fix it?"

Soraya's smile faulted, showing Caleb his assumption was correct.

"you do know something don't you!" he challenged.

"Caleb, I think you, we need to let Ty and Amy sort this out ok, I don't think it's our place to get involved"

"but somethings up, and we should try to help, they always help us, you know, when we need it. So…"

"I know, but Amy and I talked already, and this is something that they need to handle alone ok, it's really sweet of you to want to help them, but I think we need to stay out of it"

Caleb didn't look convinced at all. He rubbed his head again, trying to come to an easy middle ground. "Tys my brother, he's always been there for me…I just want to be there for him….Amy said he's gone fishing with Jack, which in itself is kinda weird. But she seemed upset when I asked her about it…"

Soraya loved Caleb's willingness to help. His bond to Ty and to Amy was admirable. But she still didn't think it was the best idea to interfere. Amy had already shown her that there was a lot that she and Ty needed to talk through, getting involved in that, even for the best reasons or intentions could also just make the rift worse. This was definitely, in Soraya's eyes something they needed to deal with on their own.

"how about we compromise, let's give Amy and Ty a few days to sort their issues, and if they haven't managed to put this behind them by, let's say next weekend, we can stage an intervention" she smiled at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed cowboy, hoping she had appeased his need to interfere, at least for a little while.

Caleb considered her proposal and threw her a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts, "does that offer come with a choc mint milkshake?"

"most definitely " she replied, "coming right up"

* * *

Jack placed the steaks on the table alongside the baked potatoes that had been pulled from the fire pit, His hands then wrapping around the kerosene lantern and taking it over to the bed were Ty had fallen asleep.

"Ty? Son?" He said gently, touching Tys shoulder and seeing his lips move as he came back from his slumber, those green eyes finally flickering open as Jack rested his hand on his forehead. Feeling the warmth back in his features and skin.

"Jack?" Ty said softly, his eyes blinking as he pushed himself up from the blankets, his eyes noting his wrapped forearm and the sting on his side under his tee. "its. late. did I…."

"You fell asleep son, "Jack smiled, "deepest sleep I've seen for a while, you must have needed it"

Ty rubbed his face and tried to clear his mind. " I …I fell in the water?"

"yes, you did, you managed to catch yourself on…."

"a …a tree, I…. it was across the river," he looked up at Jack as it all came back to him. "You pulled me out"

"well I couldn't by rights leave you there now could I" Jack laughed, "I've made us some dinner, you hungry"

Ty looked over at the table and rubbed his eyes again. "Um…yeah, a ….a bit"

Jack helped Ty get to his feet, making sure the younger was stable and sturdy on his feet. He seemed warmer, his lips pink again and the shakes, now gone. Although Jack did notice the sniff and rasp in his voice. Probably a side effect from swallowing some of the river water when he fell and went under.

They sat at the table, the lantern between them on the spare kitchen chair. Jack passing Ty a pitcher of water to which Ty smiled and refused, instead opting for the warm coffee that he still relished in wrapping his hands around.

"I'm sorry, son. "Jack finally said, "I shouldn't have pushed you as I did, "

Ty sipped his coffee and looked up at Jack through his rather messy hair. "I needed to be pushed Jack, you have nothing to apologize about…I fell in because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, that was, all me… "

Jack nodded, his mind going back to the conversation he had had with Lisa and Amy,

"so, you're feeling ok, the shudders seem to have eased up "

Ty nodded, his cup back on the table and he started to pull apart his potato parcel "yeah, I'm good, my arm stings, and so does my side when I move but apart from that, I'm good to go."

"we can head home tomorrow if you like, "Jack asked, waiting for Ty's response. "if you're not feeling up to staying till Saturday"

Ty paused, and looked up again, "but then…. How are we going to catch this rainbow you've been bragging catch rights over since we go there" he smiled, not wanting to disappoint the man who had taken him in his darkest hour and tried to make him feel whole again.

"so, you want to stay ? is that what you're saying?" Jack qualified, impressed by the youngers commitment to what they had come to achieve together, in Ty's mind, nothing had changed to warrant a speedy return. He wasn't yet aware of the phone call, or the conversations Jack had engaged in with Lisa and Amy.

"Yeah, it's your call Jack, but if you want to stay that's ok." Ty smiled a small smile, " it's not like anyone's missing me anyways"

Jack smiled back, his hand disappearing into his jacket pocket and then reemerging not long after, his smile softening as he handed Ty his cell. "well, if your convinced no one cares about you and your whereabouts, then maybe you don't wanna call a certain young lady who happens to be worried sick about you after I told her inadvertently about your little river swim today"

Ty's smile dropped as he saw the phone, "you…you told her?" he whispered, feeling even more foolish now. "she's worried?"

"Sorry Kid, it wasn't intentional, but I was talking to Lisa, and Amy ….well. you get my drift" Jack explained.

Ty's smile returned, picturing Amy and her insistence to know what was going on without her knowledge.

He swallowed, and looked at the phone, "she…she wants me to call?" he asked, his voice so soft that it sounded childlike and lost.

"that's what she said when he wakes up can you ask him to please call me" Jack repeated. "so, I think that means the balls in your court now son. you, going to play, or let it bounce on by?"

Ty smiled and placed his hand over the phone, his legs pushing himself to his feet as he motioned towards the door. Jack nodding in understanding as Ty pulled on his jacket and stepped out onto the dark porch. His chest thumping as he pressed the screen on the phone and pushed it to his ear.

* * *

Amy was laying on her bed when her phone buzzed, she jumped at the sound, the book she was reading for English class slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor. She looked quickly at the screen, her heart in her throat as she saw it was her grandpa's number.

"Hello?" she whispered, looking out into the night sky from her window, "grandpa?"

Ty took a breath and shut his eyes, the cold night air catching their wetness at the sound of her soft voice.

"No…Amy, it's me" he whispered, His voice fragile as he tried to keep it as calm and as steady as he could.

"Ty?" she breathed with relief. His voice was like music to her ears. He was ok… her heart thumped a little faster. Those butterflies started to dance that well-known dance…. He was ok, he was on the phone and he was talking to her. "are you ok? Grandpa said you fell in the river?"

Ty smiled, his hand wiping his eyes as he took a shaky breath, "yea, I kinda did, but I'm ok, "

He was cradling the phone now, her voice so far away and distant. He walked back and forth slowly, simply reveling in the sound of her voice on the line.

"I was worried, " she said.

"I know, Jack said ….Jack said you wanted me to call you….so…." Ty's voice trailed off, his mind trying to put words together that made sense. There was so much he wanted to say but the words just wouldn't come. The best he could manage at that moment was "I'm sorry Amy, I never meant to…"

"when are you coming home?" Amy asked, deciding to take the lead in this now. This was not a discussion they should have over a bad phone line. It was too important. She could hear the quaver in his voice and was also aware of the night terrors that currently plagued him. She knew in her heart that they needed each other, Even though they had things that needed to be said, now was not the time. All she needed to know was that he was safe, and he was ok and that deep down in his heart, he was willing to listen when they finally came face to face.

"Um…Jack said we leave Saturday, but. I ….I, "He paused, "I'm hoping tomorrow?"

she smiled, hearing the gentle smile in his voice, and loving it." ok,"

"yeah, if….if that's ok with you? " he questioned. Waiting patiently for a reply. "I know we need to …."

"Tomorrow is fine Ty, "Amy cut in, not wanting him to explain, " we … we can talk when you get back?"

"I'd like that, I think I also owe you an apology, " he replied, "actually, I know I do" his lip curled as he shut his eyes again. "I….I love you"

Amy paused, hearing the need in that comment, and knowing he was reaching out. Trying to find that connection between them. That one thing that always held them together like superglue. Her silence holding that little too long making his heart plummet into despair his previous actions consequences now taking shape and hitting him like a freight train.

"I'll. Um…I'll let you go, Jacks got dinner ready so…" he whispered, trying desperately to hide his pain over her silence and refusal to respond.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Amy said quietly, her eyes now soft and teary too. She had hurt him, her fears and confusion over their relationship and where it stood overtaking her, making the silence she offered him, send daggers that cut into his heart. She took a moment as she heard him exhale, he was faltering, she could hear it in his breath. "Ty?"

Ty wiped his eyes and tried to calm himself, her rejection to his offer of connection cutting him deeply. "yeah." He said, his voice thick now with unsplit tears of dismissal.

"I…I miss you Ty" Amy finally said….her lip trembling as she gave him the only words she had to give, she loved him, she did, but somehow, at that moment those words just would not come. Her heart smashing when she heard the whimper on the line. Ty, too broken up now to respond. Her refusal to say those three words ripping at his very heart and soul" see you then"

Ty nodded and wiped his eyes again as he pushed the air from his lungs, "ok… see you"

His hand slipping the phone from his ear as he let himself fall slowly down onto the porch chair. The darkness enveloping him as he covered his face with his hands. Jack hearing the broken young man's quiet sobs from inside the cabin. His face now etched with sad concern.

* * *

That night Ty hardly slept at all, he tossed and turned on the couch, his mind overrun with troubled thoughts and terrors in the dark. Jack finally coming to his side again as he yelled out in panic, his body soaked with sweat as he suddenly sat up as if reaching for something, "Amy!... NO!" his eyes wide with fear…

"hey, shhh, settle son, "Jack soothed as he watched Ty's chest expand and fall with each shaky breath his hands covering his face as he tried to make sense of it. The intensity this time stronger than the night before. Ty shook as he tried to regain his composure. Jack rubbed is back and placed his strong shoulder and arm around him. giving him comfort for what he ever he had just endured. Ty looking around wildly as he tried to calm his mind. His eyes finally catching Jacks and looking away, embarrassment written all over his features, He gently pulled away, his hands wiping his face as he tried to get to his feet. The exhaustion taking control and making him fall back to the couch. "hey, calm down son, you don't need to run…I'm here…just sit, take a moment ok, you got this"

Ty nodded and covered his face again, blowing air from his lungs and counting gently to himself. A technique taught to him by Doctor Jo. He focused on the numbers, 1.2.3. in 1.2.3. out. rinse and repeat. His heart beat slowly returning to normal as Jack touched his shoulder and tried to reassure him.

"that was a bad one I take it," Jack said softly.

Ty nodded, "sorry…I'm sorry you had to see that….you must think I'm …"Ty whispered, feeling defeated and broken…

"no Sorry's, "Jack replied, "you want some water? id even say whiskey if I thought it would help?"

Ty shook his head, "No. I'm good, "he whispered, his hand on his head, "an aspirin would be good though" Ty pushed the heel of his hand into his brow, scrunching his eyes against the ache that now resided behind his exhausted eyes.

"coming right up son, you just lay back down and rest ok, "Jack got up and pulled the aspirin bottle from the medical bag, he poured a glass of water and then offered them to the young man who looked so fragile beside him. Ty taking the offering with a small smile and pushing the tablets into his dry mouth, the water running down his throat as he shut his eyes and exhaled.

"thanks"

"You are feeling better now?" Jack inquired, those old eyes watching Ty for any signs of distress. Ty nodded and shut his eyes. Taking one deep breath after another, his body shaking slightly from the cold that now chilled the sweat on his skin.

Jack grabbed another blanket and laid it over the now once again dozing young man. Worry across his features as he watched Ty fall back into the abyss. His chest rising and falling with each breath as he stilled and relaxed. Jack rubbed his stubbled jaw. His concern for Ty and his wellbeing now too loud to ignore. His hands pushing his grey hair back across his scalp as he returned to his bed. The rest of his night disturbed by thoughts and worries for his charge.

* * *

"Amy, you still awake?" A voice called softly from the bedroom door, it was late, and Amy was, as expected still laying on top of her bedcovers, her head buried in that English book that she was struggling to finish.

"Lou?" Amy said softly, seeing her sister standing at the door,

"I was just making sure you were ok?" Lou said, she was in her PJs too now, and came slowly into the room, taking a seat on the bed in front of her sister.

"I have to write a report on this stupid book," Amy explained, "it's due Monday"

"I actually wasn't referring to the book," Lou smiled, "how are you doing?"

Amy lowered her eyes and closed her book, placing it beside her, "I don't know, " she said honestly, "Ty called and ….I think I made it worse"

"how?" Lou said as she curled her legs around into a gentle cross, her compassionate eyes on her sister. Encouraging her to go on.

"They are coming home tomorrow, and well, Ty said we needed to talk, which we do "Amy explained, her fingers rolling on themselves, her rings slipping around her digits.

"that's probably a talk that needs to be done face to face" Lou agreed, seeing Amy nod.

"He ….he said he loves me" She whispered, her eyes holding her sisters. Seeing the gentle smile. "But …I….I didn't say it back."

Lou watched Amy closely, "can I ask why? " Lou asked, her voice calm and welcoming " have your feelings changed?"

Amy shook her head, "no, I love him so much it hurts, but that's what makes this so hard Lou, "Amy explained, "we fight, or we disagree and then we say I love you and all's forgiven. But we never seem to fix what is wrong or what caused the issue in the first place. " she twitched her lip, "I need him to hear me, he doesn't seem to understand that I'm not saying these things because I want to hurt him or put stress on him. I'm worried about him…"

"this is all about him going to Europe isn't it?" Lou asked,

"partly, "Amy said, "that's where it started. I just get the feeling that his priorities have moved since he became MD, he's so busy now… and distracted. I know being in control of something as large as Lucky is a huge commitment, but I just miss him I suppose, "

"well that's fair, you two have always had a very close relationship, and Ty has been working a lot lately."

"I did something I'm not proud of Lou, "Amy whispered, looking guilty, something that showed me how out of sync we really are at the moment."

Lou raised her brow, encouraging her to share her woes.

"I kinda made Ty think for a moment that I was pregnant, "Amy admitted. Her eyes looking away, "I wanted him to see that he needed to put me and us first…."

"Oh Amy," Lou said gently,

'I know, it wasn't my finest hour, but he made me so mad when he just decided to leave without even consulting me… all he seemed to care about was letting Sam stay home so she could be with her son"

Lou smiled gently, "well, I suppose that's a noble gesture, but I think that would ultimately be Sam's choice wouldn't it"

Amy nodded, "I know right, She's the CEO, it's her job that he's covering, I understand why he wants to help her. But ….I …I just"

"you want him to put you and your relationship with him first, "Lou smiled, "before Sam, before Lucky"

Amy nodded, her face a little sulky, "I'm being unreasonable aren't I….everyone keeps telling me I'm not being fair. That Ty is doing the best he car. That I shouldn't add pressure to an already stressful situation. But…."

"No, Amy, you're not being unreasonable, you care about him, and you want to feel like his priority. It's not unreasonable to what the guy you love to show you're his first priority, "Lou agreed,

" agree with me? "Amy's' eyes were on her sister now, hoping she had found someone who saw it her way.

"I agree that the two of you need to work this out, that Ty needs to hear you and respect your concerns for what is happening between you. That he needs to remember that your relationship is just as if not more important than the need to help others and run his company. "Lou explained, "but I don't think trickery is the best idea to get him to see things your way, letting him think you're pregnant even for a moment to provoke a response, that a bit of a low blow Amy?"

Amy nodded "As I said, not my finest hour." She smiled softly

"so, he's back tomorrow?" Lou continued, seeing Amy nod. "what are you going to do?"

"He said he wants to talk, so…I suppose we talk…."Amy replied,

"ok, well, talking only works if you both actually listen to what the other one is saying, "Lou smiled, "if you want him to listen to you, truly listen, then you need to hear him too? You both need to talk, not fight "

Amy nodded again "I know, two-way street… give and take, "She said, her smile curling her lip.

"what do you want to say to him, Amy?" Lou said, "what do you want him to hear?"

Amy moved on the bed and thought for a moment. "I suppose, I want Ty to see that his attempts to give Lucky and the foundation and everything else his attention, is causing him to ignore his life at home, he is neglecting our relationship and that makes me feel like…I don't count." She saw Lou nod and then continued on. "I want him to see how much that hurts me. I want him to see that I understand how hard it is for him, but he needs to realize, it's hard for me see him so preoccupied and worn out all the time. ."

"and?"

"and that If something doesn't change, we might as well just give up on a future together, because, as we currently are now, we aren't actually together anyway, not really. "

Amy wiped her eyes, feeling like she had said too much, the last part of her sentence stemming from pure hurt emotion.

"don't say anything you can't stand behind Amy, " Lou said carefully, "because if it doesn't go the way you want it too, you're going to have to then follow through on your words. Are you up for that?"

Amy didn't answer,

"can you walk away, from Ty and a future with him, are you going to be able to do that , if that's the way it goes? "Lou pushed

Amy sniffed, "I love him, Lou, I do, but if we can't get back onto the same page, I ….I don't think we have a future to look forward too anyway"

* * *

Friday morning came without complaint. Jack finally hearing Ty settle in the early hours of the morning. They ate breakfast and Ty started to gather his things, Jack taking that as a cue that he was ready to return home.

They were on the home by 8am, Jack driving down the country roads that wound through the foothills. The morning a sunny yet cool one. Ty's eyes on the landscape as it flashed past the windows.

"I've messed this all up," Ty said suddenly, his words more to himself than to his companion.

"what makes you say that?"

Ty rubbed his hand through his hair as his head rested on the window pane. "I…I've made her think I don't care, "

"well, you do, don't you?" Jack replied,

Tys eyes moved to the older man, showing the answer to his query.

"Well then, show her? Tell her? You can fix this Ty? "Jack replied, the road turning before them.

"what…what if it's too late?" Ty replied his voice gentle and filled with dread. "what if I can't fix it …because she doesn't want it anymore?"

"why would you think that?"

Ty looked back out the window, his face taking on a solemn persona. "she wouldn't say it, Jack, "he finally said, his eyes looking lost, "I said it to her, and she didn't say it back"

Jack looked briefly over at his companion, confusion in his eyes over Ty's statement. "you said what exactly ?"

Ty swallowed and pressed his forehead harder against his hand that propped up his head. "I told her I loved her last night. when I called her…and she…she wouldn't say it back to me…" he explained,

"that doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same Ty, maybe you too need to save this for when your face to face. "

"she said she missed me?" Ty said softly,

"well that's a start, "Jack smiled,

Ty nodded, taking the hope that Jack was right, he needed to try at least, he couldn't just give up on the only girl who had ever really captured his heart.

"I didn't mean it, Jack, "he said softly as they rolled along, "all those things I said, you know, about her bugging me and stressing me. It was the anger talking, I know she doesn't see me as a house pet."

He felt guilty now, the anger was gone, the frustration over what had happened between them had subsided. All that was left in its place was this churning ball of fear and guilt. Guilt that his lack of attention and understanding had finally pulled her away from him and fear that even if he did return to her, hat in hand, heart on his sleeve, an apology on his lips, was it all now too little too late. She had seemed reserved on the phone to him, some could even say standoffish. Was this her way of saying that this talk was the talk where words such as 'this isn't working, maybe we need some space. I think we should …." he couldn't even let the words form in his mind. they terrified him so. He looked down the road, eager to get back, but also filled with apprehension. This day could end for him in a place that scared him to the very core. There was a distinct possibility, that come, the setting Sun. He could once again find himself rejected and alone and he only had himself to blame.

* * *

The old truck pulled up at Heartland not long after twelve noon, Jack had made good time. Ty, cat napping in the cab next to him as the hours rolled on.

It was Friday, and Amy was, as usual, a school, Giving Ty a small window of opportunity to settle himself back into the loft and freshen up after the trip before she returned on the bus. He stepped out of the cab, Jack throwing his bag his way, his old eyes on the young man as he stood still for a moment, his eyes on the barn.

"you want to come in for a coffee? " Jack asked, "maybe a bite to eat? I'm sure Lou will have lunch on the go"

Ty swallowed and looked over to the ranch house, Lisa and Lou were most likely inside, making lunch as Jack stated. He let his eyes drift back to the barn, the thought of their knowing looks and questions making him even more nervous than he already was.

"I might just go and….freshen up, grab a shower, "He said gently, Jack nodding and not pushing him on his decision. "say hi to them though, for me?"

"dinner then?" Jack asked,

"um yeah, maybe." Ty replied, his bag gripped in his hands, "I…I might just play it by ear if it's all the same to you…"

"fair enough, "Jack smiled, "you need me, you know where I'll be"

Ty nodded at his friend, his confidant, his father in the true sense of the word. "thanks, for …for the cabin and the fishing… and the talk"

"no problem Ty, maybe in a few weeks, when the trout are really running, we can try our luck again"

Ty smiled, his eyes holding a small glint of appreciation, "yeah, and I promise I won't fall in this time"

Jack gruffed and headed into the house. Leaving his young counterpart to slowly walk over towards the barn. His head a little low as he swung his backpack onto his back. Two ranch hands raising their hands to him in welcome as he passed them quietly.

Ty slowly walked up the loft stairs, his eyes scanning the area before him, it was quiet and freshly made up, with clean sheets on the bed, fresh towels in the bathroom and a box of essential groceries on the table. Ty smiled, Lou had been at work, her attempt to obviously make the homecoming go that little bit smoother. He dropped his bag onto the floor, his hand running through his hair as he rubbed his tired eyes. His phone still on the sideboard where he had left it days before. He picked it up, contemplated turning it on, then decided against it, replacing it where it sat. He didn't want to know how many messages he had or how many calls he had missed. No one was expecting him home until tomorrow, so that gave him a day to himself, a day to focus on fixing his relationship, if …he still had one, with Amy.

He showered and took his time, the hot water soothing away his troubled thoughts. The torrent on his shoulders making him relax and calm his inner resolve. After the shower, he brushed his teeth, checked his stubble, which was looking a little second hand, his hand moving his jaw in the mirror as he took in his rough fisherman, back from the wildes look. He considered shaving but ended up just shaking his head free of the excess water in his hair and moved on. He dressed and came back into the loft. His eyes falling on the groceries that he then started to unpack. Once they were stowed in their respected cupboards, he put the kettle on and wandered over to the lounge, his eyes catching the photo book on the bedside. He picked it up and smiled, taking it with him to the couch. Where he sat down and thumbed the pages. Those well-worn pages that gave him solace and peace. He loved that book. It was his link to his heart and the love that he had for her. Those pictures made him smile, made him know somehow that he could find his way back from the loneliness he felt.

Ty was tired, but he couldn't rest. His mind wouldn't quieten on give him peace. He looked up at the clock on the wall, and slowly laid back on the couch, a cushion behind his back as he shut his eyes and held the book to his chest. His hands covering its front picture. As if somehow it pulled him closer to her. He took a slow breath and practiced the breathing techniques Doctor Jo had taught him. His mind considering a call to her for help and guidance. But that would mean turning on his phone, and for now, that wasn't an option.

* * *

It was a little after 4pm when Amy jumped off the school bus and walked down the Heartland drive. Her hair flickering around her shoulders as she grabbed a handful of first of the season cornflowers. She pushed them to her face and smiled, the yellows a blue a stark contrast against the fresh new greens of Spring. She looked up and noticed her Grandfathers truck, parked in front of the main house. Her heart skipping a quick beat as she looked over to the barn, that truck meant her grandfather was back from his impromptu fishing expedition and if Jack was back…. So was Ty.

Amy went to the main house, deciding to welcome her grandfather back first. She wasn't even sure if Ty was in the loft. So, it made more sense to her to check the main house first. She put this decision down to common sense. But there was this small part of her too, that was not looking forward to the inevitable meet that was soon to take place.

She walked quickly up the ranch house steps, her hand opening the mudroom door as she suddenly faltered, Ty could be right in there, sitting in the kitchen or the lounge. She could be working straight into the very conversation she was currently trying to psyche herself up to enduring. She took a moment and decided it was mute anyway, whether he be in the house or in the barn. This was the day that it either all came together, or it all fell apart. And hiding from it was only delaying the inevitable.

"Grandpa?" she called hesitantly as she stepped into the kitchen Lisa looking up at her from the table as she put the finishing touches onto a peach pie.

"He's in the lounge Amy" She smiled, motioning into the interior of the ranch house. Amy stopping again, her gaze holding as her eyes asked the next question.

"he's in the barn," Jack said as he came to the kitchen archway, "said he wanted to clean up a bit after the trip"

Amy nodded, her smile for her grandfather and a little relief for the reprieve.

"come in and sit with me," Jack said, motioning her forward, his face welcoming and compassionate. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks"

Amy came to her grandfather's side and followed him into the lounge, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"how was the fishing trip?" she asked, "you catch lots,"

"actually, no, this time we came up empty, "He replied, "but you know, that's not the main reason we went up there."

Amy looked at her hands, her smile holding.

"how is he?" she whispered, those blue eyes now on Jacks, "after the swim?"

"he's fine, the scratches on his forearm will need to be kept clean, but apart from that I think he came through unscathed"

Amy nodded, accepting the critique. Happily, in the knowledge that Ty was ok and on the mend.

"I feel like I need to explain to you why I took Ty to the cabin, "Jack said, his large hand touching his granddaughters and enveloping it in his safe support.

"Grandpa its …" Amy started, but Jack gave her a face that silenced her words and allowed him to continue.

"You know I don't like to get involved, and I try to let you all sort out your own dramas and problems. But when I saw Ty at the pond, I just knew in my heart I had to step in. "He held Amy's gaze as she listened to him. "the whole time we were at the cabin, I also worried about you, back here, dealing with whatever it was that had happened to put you both on this collision course. I want you to know, that even though I took Ty away, which I stand by as the right thing to do. I didn't do it to side with him instead of you. "

"I know grandpa, "Amy said softly, "Ty needed you, I get it"

"he needed help, so I gave that to him. But I'm asking you now, as we sit here if you're ok too? "Jacks face watched his granddaughter intently. Hoping for her to also open up to him as Ty had.

"I'm ok Grandpa, I can't say that I'm perfect, but I'm getting there. " she touched her rings on her finger. "Im a little scared actually, I…I know Ty wants to talk, but if I'm honest, I'm a little worried about what he's actually going to say"

"he does want to talk, and I'll let you in on a little secret ok, "Jack whispered, "he's just as scared as you are. If not more"

Amy smiled, "I hurt him, grandpa when he called me from the cabin, "she continued, "he told me he loved me, and I didn't say it back"

Jack nodded, "he told me about that, and yes, your right, it rocked him" Jack moved on the couch hoping to get her to clarify her choice, "is this something he should be worried about?"

Amy shook her head, "no….I …I don't know why I didn't say it back actually, it…it just didn't feel right, like even though I do ….love him….I just couldn't say it….right then…"

"and now?"

"well, I suppose that's part of why we need to talk, sort all this out," she replied,

"Ty also told me about this 'baby ' talk you've been exchanging," Jack said, his eyes on his granddaughter's expression. "you want to tell to me about that?"

Amy took a breath, knowing that tone. "it didn't mean anything Grandpa, it was just a discussion that got a little out of hand, I made a mistake, and I shouldn't have, in this instance, implied or said what I said, but I was upset and …. But you have to understand grandpa, he said a lot of things that hurt me too. So…. I'm not making excuses for it, I know now, that making Ty think, I was …carrying his child, even if only for a moment just to force a response out of him or make him see things my way, was wrong and unfair. even if at the time I thought it was warranted"

"well, I'm sure the two of you can sort this all out between you. Just do me a favor ok? "Jack asked, "when you do talk to each other, give him a chance to explain? You know Ty has trouble expressing himself, and putting what he feels into words, … but….and I'm not making excuses here either, but just remember that when he tries to tell you what's on his mind and in this heart. Give him a chance to put it into words." Jack touched her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze "what you decided to do from that point on, is your decision, and no matter what that is, good or bad, right or wrong, together or apart. I'm here for you, both of you, always. "

"Thank you, and I will listen, grandpa, I promise," she smiled gently, as she gave him a gentle hug and got up to move towards the hallway, "I'm just going to go freshen up and ….then I'll um….head over to the barn. "

"if you need me, I'm right here ok, "Jack said "that's a promise"

Amy smiled at him and nodded again, her shoulders turning her towards her room and the hallway as she slowly departed.

* * *

Amy had changed into her old blue jeans and a floral printed yet casual button down, she brushed her hair and looked into the mirror. She took a deep breath and then grabbed her jacket. Her boots hitting the shale drive as she walked over to the barn, her steps slowing as she came closer. The apprehension taking over. She wanted to see him, she did, but there was this underlying reluctance over the thought of coming face to face with Ty that was making her stomach churn.

She walked into the barn, and Spartan pushed his head over his stall door at her arrival, he knickered at her and diverted her intentions away from the loft stairs and over to his stall.

"Hey boy," she whispered, "that's a good boy" she rubbed his mussel and looked at the next stall, Harley also coming to the foreground and trying to steal some of that affection. Amy reached out and gave him a scratch too, her smile soft, as she reached over to the treat bucket and grabbed them both a cube. Those soft velvet lips making her giggle as they tickled her fingers. Amy pressed her hand to Harley's lips, his mouth moving around her offering as she ran her other hand up his head, scratching between his ears.

"he's, a bit antsy today, needs to run"

Amy stood still, her heart thumping in her chest as she turned around. Those pools of blue landing on those green emeralds as Ty leaned against the saddle racks near the stairs.

"Maybe we should take them out, "Amy said gently, their eyes holding onto each other without fault. "it's a nice day and we…."

"I'd like that" Ty replied, his shoulder levering himself off the rack as he turned to the tack room. Amy nodded and took a looked around for a lead rope, Ty grabbing one from the hooks near the saddles and passing it over to her. His fingers grazing hers as she accepted it. That spark making them both gently recoil from the contact. The awkward unsaid smiles making them go back to their corners and finish with the task at hand.

Jack stood on the porch, Lou at his side as he watched Ty lead the two horses from the barn. Amy not far behind him as he handed her the reins for Spartan and then mounted Harley and moved his ride away so Amy could do the same. Even from the distance for the porch, it was obvious there was a stillness between the once close couple. A tension of uncertainty that radiated in their very actions and movements. Ty was quiet and accommodating, Amy was wary, reluctant and reserved. Jacks expression one of quiet hope that at least they were interacting, which was better than where he had found them both a few days previous.

"this is going to get messy isn't it Grandpa, "Lou asked, watching the couple move their steeds towards the trails, Amy taking the lead as Ty graciously followed behind. Keeping a respectful distance as they headed for the lower barns.

"they have some work to do, "Jack agreed "But I have a feeling they will make it through, "

"I hope your right Grandpa, they have both been through so much, it would be a shame to see it all end because they just can't seem to find common ground anymore."

"give them time, they both have their demons that they need to fight, "Jack replied, "Im just hoping they will unite and take them on together, rather than apart."

"they are stronger together" Lou agreed,

"yes, they are…"Jack said, his eyes still on the two young people he loved with all his heart, "let's just hope they realize that before it's too late"

* * *

As the winter wonderland begun to melt in the Alberta Rockies, the colors of early spring started to leave their mark on the predominately white landscape.

With the snow still hanging on to May, the cool in the air still held even though the sun shone its way through the soft white clouds.

When it came to Alberta's Rocky Mountain and foothills, spring meant experiencing the best of everything the area has to offer. The mountains were still blanketed in snow, yet temperatures were much warmer than the deep chill of winter, with the powder beginning to melt around the townsites, and foothills making for a great contrast to the blooming foliage.

The trails were still a little icy, making the treck through the vale a little slower than it would have been mid-summer. The soft green grass of spring had this scent about it, it was sweet and sugary, a smell that carried on the breeze, that soft breeze that made the early flowers bend and dance in its embrace.

The creek, hidden between the vale and the back pastures had started to run again with the warmer temperatures, the iciness of the water still giving it a challenging bite as Spartan and Harley wandered through and up the following bank. Their hooves crushing the white into a sludgy crumble and squelched around their feet.

There was this little nook, just down from the crossing, behind the jack pines and the brambles, where the horses now grazed on the soft new grass tips while their riders took a seat on an old fallen log that overlooked the wider part of the now moving river.

They hadn't really said much, since they left the barn, the silence holding as they respected each other's space and took their respective seats. Ty sitting a little further down the log from Amy, allowing room between them. The days of their hips touching and the connection overruling space etiquette now not the norm between them.

Tys eyes were on the water, he sat forward, his elbows on his knees, Amy noting the roughness in his hair and his stubble, she also saw the tiredness in those eyes. The green spark not as bright as it normally was.

Both had so much to say, but no one was uttering a word. All that was between them now was this awkward silence, and it was deafening to them both.

Amy shut her eyes and took a steadying breath. Hoping her gentle exhale would prompt him into engaging, she let her eyes flicker over in his direction again, noting the white bandage that showed on his arm under his crumpled-up sleeve.

"how's the arm?" she asked gently, her words making Ty look down at his wound and run his other hand across it. His lips tweaking slightly as he tugged the bandage.

"it's fine," he said equally as gently, his eyes flickering to her for a moment and then darting away, "teach me to wrestle with a fallen spruce"

Amy smiled, "well that spruce saved you from drowning didn't it?"

He huffed a small smile and nodded, "yes…I suppose that would have been a worse outcome."

He looked back at her, and held the gaze a little longer this time, before returning his sights to the river.

"Grandpa said you got caught in the rapids? Nearly swept downstream" Amy probed, He was talking, not exactly about what they needed to discuss, but it was a start at least.

Ty nodded again, "I wasn't paying attention, it was my own fault, "he explained, "I'm just lucky Jack managed to pull me out" he turned back to her again, "that water is really cold!"

Amy grinned, "mountain rivers usually are Ty?"

The ice was starting to melt between them, she could feel it. That smile, the one he showed her now, be it still a little uncertain, made Amy feel warm inside.

Ty ran his hand through his rather disheveled hair, Amy's eyes watching him as he took a breath and shut his eyes for a moment. The moment had come, and he was desperately trying to find the courage to take it.

"I….I owe you an apology, Amy, "he whispered, his eyes holding shut as he tried to make the words work. Amy's inhale of breath, making him look at her and raise his hand to silence her reply, "no…please… Let me say this ok before it all turns to crap in my mind, or I fuck it up yet again."

Amy shut her lips, calming herself and letting him take the lead, the words of her grandfather playing in her mind, {let him talk, give him a chance}

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry for ever making you think that you, that we aren't my priority. I know I've fucked up, I know I've let things get on top of me. And by allowing that to happen I've put things in front of you and my time with you. " he swallowed, "I didn't mean to, it just happened, and I know that sounds pathetic, and I should never have allowed it to get this far out of control…but….I did…I just …I lost sight of what was important, for a bit, I …I lost sight of you. "he rubbed his rough jaw, Amy seeing the tremble in his hand as he steadied himself. " that night, when you tried to tell me how you felt, I ….I let you down….I didn't hear you and I will never forgive myself for that. I was so caught up in doing the right thing for Lucky and the business and everyone else, I hurt and neglected the only person who means the world to my. The only person I should be worrying about."

Amy rolled her lips, her own emotions now taking hold, she looked into those tortured eyes and could see the walls were completely down now. There was no protection, no defense. It was just his heart and his soul and the pain that cloaked them both over what he had jeopardized and let happen between them.

"I….I made a few decisions when I was up at the cabin, "he said, his hands rubbing against themselves as he tried to pull his emotions into check. There was a quaver in his voice now, this wasn't easy for him…. But he was going to do it anyway.

" Jack made me stop…and really think about what I want and where I'm heading. And I….I know now, I can't ….I can't keep this up any more. "Ty's eyes looked up at the girl he adored. "I have to make a choice, and I have to decide what I ….What I need and what I want…."

Amy nodded. Not wanting to interrupt,

"so…" he said softly, shutting those green eyes as he tried to keep himself calm and in check, "I've decided that I'm not going to Europe on Sunday. And I'm cutting back on my commitment at Lucky too. I know it will cause some issues over there, but…I …."

"Ty " Amy breathed, seeing him shake his head,

"no, it's ok, I will let Sam handle it, if …if she needs my help, she can um... just call me…it will be fine." he looked back at the water, Amy's watching him as he processed the decision, sorting its repercussions and casualties, coming up with countermeasures in his mind. "I just need you to know that I only offered to go in the first place because I didn't want to take Sam away from Callum, I …I didn't want him to have to go through that…It ….It just brought up some feelings for me when the trip was announced and I…I just wanted to …." He stopped again, his eyes shut, and he pushed his fingers against them, those green pools finally holding her in their gaze again as he took the chance and reached out and touched her shoulders. "I never wanted to leave you, or what we had, I am so sorry for making you think that way. You are and always will be the only thing I truly care about. And I know I've let you down, I know I keep fucking this up, but I'm here now, I'm willing to do whatever you want me to ….to fix this….To make this right….to get you…to…..love …..me again…" Ty's voice cracked and he let her shoulders go, his head turning back to the river as he quickly wiped his eyes. "sorry, I promised myself on the trip back that I wouldn't do that…you made it clear on that call I don't have the right anymore to ask that of you. "he dropped his head, "but I do….love you Amy…no matter what happens now, that won't ever change, not for me"

Amy sat in silence, his words hanging in her heart making her feel like something beautiful, like the cornflowers around them, was dying before her eyes.

"I …I Don't know how we got here Amy, but I know it's my fault, and I'm hoping, I'm praying you'll let me try to fix this mess I've made, "he whispered, his lip trembling as he let his hair fall into his eyes as he lowered his head.

A small silence fell, as Amy contemplated her reply. The sounds of spring buzzing around them as she moved on the log and squared her thoughts.

"what about Lucky? You can't just pull away from it, it's your company, it's your work? It's your family legacy"

Ty nodded, "it is, but. I can't do this anymore, I'm pulled in every direction, with commitments and expectations and I ….I've tried to cover it all, I have but, look what it's costing me. "he motioned towards her, "I'm risking the one thing I never wanted too, so ….I… don't know how it's going to work right this moment, but I. I will figure it out. I have too…"

Amy chewed her lip, she could see the cogs working in his mind, this wasn't going to be easy for him to pull back from, this was his world, this was his future too. Lucky was part of him now. And Amy felt that love in her heart grow for him for wanting to sacrifice all he had worked so hard for…. For her …for what they shared.

"I owe you an apology to" Amy whispered, her eyes looking a shade of guilty blue. Her mouth opening as Ty shook his head in rebuttal.

"no, you don't,"

"yes, I do, I made you think I was pregnant to force an issue with you, and that was wrong " she replied,

Ty lowered his head again, "no, you tried to shock me into seeing things as they really were, and as usual I failed miserably with my response."

"Ty," Amy said, seeing the forlorn look and guilt in his eyes,

"No Amy, it's true, you asked me a question and I panicked, I had no idea what to say when you told me that, I just remember thinking – what am I going to do! I …I….I'm not ready….I…what if I screw this up too! this isn't about me now, this is about another life, a child, and I ….what if I'm like my dad? What If I can't handle it, what if I end up destroying its life too!" Tys eyes moved to her, the feelings just flooding out of him now,

" Ty, you're not your dad, " Amy replied,

"I know, I know, "he whispered, "but I just panicked and then when you said it wasn't true, it was like all that panic settled you know. "he took a breath "I'm sorry I made it sound like I didn't want to have a family with you, really, I am. " he turned slightly trying to clarify his words, "because I do, one day, when we are older, and we are ready…I do….I want to be a father …I do…I want to share that with you."

He gave her the gentlest of smiles, trying to make his point his head falling again slightly as he took a breath. "I'm sorry for all this mess I've caused. I never meant to hurt you, but that seems to be the only thing I manage to do now"

Amy touched his thigh and pulled his attention back towards her way. Her hand holding the connection as she saw the sadness and remorse he held for his actions.

"you should go to Europe Ty, " she said gently, Tys eyes filling with confusion at her comment, his head shaking slowly in refusal, "no..shh. please, hear me out ok, you should go, finish this deal, close it off and get the ball rolling on this contract like you originally planned. "

"Amy …I ….no…I won't leave us … not like this." he whispered, "I …I can't, Sam can…"

"no…you will go, and you will do what you originally said you would, "she replied, "you can take this time, to think through what you have said to me today, and ….and if you still feel the same, when you come back, well, then you and I can start again ok, new slate, on the same page.. "

"but….I …I mean every word Amy, I want you ….I want us…I will give it all away if it means I lose you!" he proclaimed.

"ok, but you need to be sure Ty, and I know how much Lucky and the business and all it stands for means to you… I need to know that this isn't just a knee jerk reaction to an argument that, come six months from now you're going to resent me for…I want this to be true Ty, I do,, but you need to make sure this is truly what you want….that we, what we have, you and me is going to be enough for you. Lucky and the high society lifestyle is your world… it's not mine. I can't have you walk away from that if there's a chance that somewhere deep down inside it's not really what you want. This is as much about what you truly want and need as it is about me and what I want and need "

"Amy I…" he protested again, but her soft hand touched his lips to silence him.

"go to Europe Ty, think about what you truly want and desire for your life come back to me when you're sure. "Amy saw his eyes close as a tear rolled down his cheek, "this time apart will give us both a chance to think and decide what we are both looking for in our relationship, in us. Be it now or the future. "

"Amy I …" he stammered, trying to fight but knowing she wasn't going to bend to his cries.

"you said that you would do anything for me? Remember?" she said softly,

He nodded and sniffed his emotions away, his lip pressed to his teeth and he bit on it.

"then do this for me ok, please, it's what I want" she countered. Her voice, soft and gentle. Her hands also holding a soft tremble as she felt her heart aching, this was the right thing to do. Even though it was ripping her apart inside, she held to the notion that if you truly loved something, you had to let it go, and trust in that love that it would return to you stronger and better than ever before.

Ty took a shuddery breath and let his wet eyes look up at her again, "I don't want to lose you Amy" his voice trembled. As she took his hands in hers. " I love you"

"I love you too," she said simply, his eyes suddenly locking to hers as he let out a small whimper, his chest expanding as those three little words gave him a tiny sliver of hope that this could all turn around.

Amy pulled forward and cupped his now damp cheeks as she pressed her lips to his, her own tears falling now as they both felt the connection they longed for. Their tears mixing as they tried to make that kiss last, both desperately trying to hold onto the vestiges of what they were fighting for.

"go to Europe ok, "Amy whispered, between kisses, her voice shaking as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, Amy hearing the rattle in his throat as he pressed his lips to hers again. His breath short with sobs and he tried to lengthen to touch.

"your…your still my girl?" he whispered, his eyes open now as he looked into hers, their foreheads together as the tears fell freely and openly from their wet lashes.

Amy nodded, giving him a salty smile as she sucked in a shaky breath, "forever and always" her heart splintering as she said the words, knowing they were what he needed to hear to make him take this step, Amy just praying with all her heart that they weren't in vain.

* * *

to be continued


	121. The Prodigal Son Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

That night Amy and Ty ate alone in the loft. Lou making them a tray at Amy's request when she returned to the house after their ride. Jack had queried on their talk, but Amy didn't really give much away apart from the fact that Ty was leaving on Sunday for Europe, with her blessing. Lisa saw the sad glint in Amy's eyes when she explained this, knowing that this trip was more now to the couple than just a business run and stock check. Something had shifted and Amy wasn't sharing, and Ty, well he was steering clear of the family as a unit as well. The dinner offer appreciated but politely refused.

Amy sat across the table from him as they are their lasagna, Ty was quiet, contemplative, but ever attentive, he listened to Amy when she spoke and showed interest in her talk about school and her riding classes. His smile holding strong as he hid how he was truly feeling from view. They kept to safe topics, and although what they had said at the river still hovered between them like an unfinished song, it was kept silent and still, with talk of their relationship and its future longevity, not a topic for discussion or rethought. Not that Ty didn't try, he still found the need to apologize and frequently let the 'sorry' word cross his lips during dinner talk. Amy picking up on his humble nature and knowing in her heart he was still not completely sold on this whole go to Europe, find yourself on your own deal. He didn't want to leave her, he had made that abundantly clear, the fear being of her lost to him on his return making him panic in the silence of his own demise. This was not just three weeks now either, Amy had upped the ante on him in the ride back, pushing him into also going to Hollywood to finish up the foundation deal on his way home. Ty again, try to fight this, his reluctance showing through in his eyes as Amy explained her reasoning behind it. His smile fading in conceded defeat to her once he saw there was no changing her mind. His time away, moving from a few weeks into a month. There was this new found need in him now to stay close, his heart just not in this separation at all. The more he thought about it, the more it terrified him. And he could see was his world crumbling around him now. The world he wanted, now under threat because of his own foolish actions and lack of hindsight. He tried to show her his decision to put her first, pull back and take a back seat with Lucky were not just words spoken from emotion but spoken in truth from his heart. He felt like he needed to prove it to her, make it clear, his only focus was her and making their relationship work. He knew it was probably too little too late now, she was already distancing herself from him emotionally. But he had to at least try. And in Ty's eyes that only worked, if they were together not at opposite ends of the world.

It was a little after nine when they cleared the plates, did the dishes together and then sat on the couch to watch a movie, a normal ritual they partook in as a couple, something usual, something simple. something safe. Amy making the first move to restore some normality by coming to sit beside him and snuggling gently into his side. Ty giving her a soft smile as his arm went around her shoulders. That sudden extra thump of his heartbeat felt by Amy and making her pull a sad, yet reminiscent smile.

"what time is this Gala tomorrow?" she asked quietly, Ty's eyes looking at the roof and he tried to remember the answer to her query, he hadn't really thought about it since he had returned.

"8pm I think, the dinner is at seven and the awards thing is after," he said in reply, "I will check the invite tomorrow, I don't actually remember exactly"

"you're still going to go, yes?" she asked.

Ty took a moment before responding, "I dunno, maybe I'll just say Im sick or"

"no, you should go, you RSVP'd so...it's only right," Amy said quickly, making yet another decision for him. Ty's eyes closed as he rolled his lip, he wouldn't challenge her, but it didn't seem he had a say in much anymore.

"um ok, I suppose, I should, I might bail on the dinner part though, and just rock up for the awards, "

Amy nodded, her head still on his chest, " Im kinda obligated as they are giving me one, I suppose" he pushed the hair from his eyes., his lack of interest showing in his expression." Val set it up, her nomination or something"

Silence again as they watched the movie, Ty's hand circling Amy's shoulder gently and he took the next leap of faith. Maybe her insistence that he attend this snobby event was code for something else? "my other ticket is still yours if you want to come with me?"

Amy moved gently beside him and looked up into his eyes, "please don't take this the wrong way ok, but I think I might….give this one a miss if that's ok?" she watched him, seeing him mask the disappointment but accept it. "Especially under the circumstances and all, the idea of Val and all those toffy upstarts just makes me want to …."

"ok, that's cool, I get it, "he whispered, his words covering the hurt, he wanted her by his side, but things were weird between them already, it was like he was watching the slow death of his relationship that had started out so vibrant and filled with life... he wasn't about to be demanding, he was on thin enough ice as it was. "I understand, I would skip it too if I could, but it's being televised and …"

"yeah, I get it, wouldn't want Lucky's golden boy blowing off the honorary Equestrian young businessman of the year shield would we! what would the media say!" she goaded with a sarcastic smile, which faded when she saw his eyes turn downcast. Her words, although in jest stinging and cutting at him. "sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like you were. Or I was making fun of you or…."

"Its fine Amy, really, "he said quietly, taking the hit. "I get it, you don't like that world, my ...world...you don't need to apologize, "

She gave him another small smile and put her head back onto his chest, her eyes back on the film as she yawned. "one more after this one ok, then I think I'll head back to the house, it's getting pretty late"

Ty's body froze for a moment as his eyes held a stoic gaze at the screen, the hits at his now bruised heart seemed to just keep coming at him now. He swallowed, a sick feeling grabbing the back of his throat, once again he felt out of the loop, a change in their status being handed to him without consultation or warning. "head back to the house? " he questioned, his words shaking a little as Amy turned again so she could look into those abandoned eyes.

"I think it's for the best Ty, please say you understand, Just until you come back from Europe, and we... we know where we both stand?" she explained, "I'm not trying to hurt you, but until we figure out what we want and where we are going I ..I just think we need to slow this down a bit ok… go back to basics, keep it simple"

Ty took a slow breath and nodded, even though he was dying inside he gave a small broken smile and let the girl he loved have her way. The idea of her now not wanting to share his bed hitting harder and more ruthlessly than her refusal to attend the gala with him. His eyes holding that bite of rejection and making Amy roll her lip in empathetic understanding. "please say you understand, I still love you, and I'm not saying I don't want to be with you ok, but this trip, this is our chance to think this through and get back onto the same page. I need to know we want the same things Ty" she saw the defeated look in his eyes as he tried to come to terms with her decision. His mind hearing her words but his heart twisting like it was being crushed in a vice grip. She wasn't only making him leave her now, be it in her opinion for the greater good, the betterment of their future, but this decision, to again distance herself from him had him drawing the only conclusion he had left. A conclusion he had been fighting all day since these changes had started to come to light. They were supposed to be trying to fix their relationship, but all he could see in this haze of hurt and confusion was a growing distance between put between them. And it hurt like a knife to the heart.

He nodded, accepting his fate, it wasn't like he could say no, refuse her, tell her she had to stay, his hand ran through his hair, as he moved his eyes away from her, "if….that's what you want, " he replied, his smile hiding the million stab wounds that tortured his soul, "I …Don't understand it, or like it, but I'll accept it because you asked me too, the same as I'm going to Europe because that's what you want me to do. But I…."

"Ty, we talked about this at the river, we agreed," she said softly, seeing him nod and give her yet another placated smile, all the while feeling himself fall further into despair. It was excruciating for Ty now, to have her so close yet feel her slowly slipping away, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it or make it feel less destructive.

"I know, and I'm going, and I understand about you not wanting to share a be..., "he whispered, he couldn't even say it, it just hurt too much "I don't like it, but I accept it"

Amy touched his chest and softened her eyes, "sharing your bed is the easy part Ty, having sex, making love is not the problem between us. It never has been, that spark is still there, that chemistry is alive and well… but we need more than that now Ty, we need to look past the physical, "

"Ok, "he said quietly, his voice filled with desperation now "so…what do you want then Amy? Tell me so I can make it right between us, make it perfect? Make you want this…want me….again" his voice cracked slightly as his insecurities started to show and ebb out into the ether around them.

"Ty," she said, as she pulled herself up to sit beside him, holding that fearful gaze and trying to help him understand "I don't want the perfect relationship, because I know now, perfect is impossible, I suppose I want what every girl wants, I want loyalty, trustworthiness, honesty, and love, I love imperfections, I don't want this here, you and me to be perfect, I just want it to be…worth it"

Ty looked down, her words hitting home, but leaving him no recourse but to accept her conditions and follow her lead.

"All I know is I want you and I want this, so, I'll do whatever you need me to do..." he whispered, "no matter how much it hurts"

"thank you " Amy whispered, " and I don't mean to hurt you, Ty, I just ...I just think it's better for us, in the long run" her hand touched his cheek as she snuggled back down next to him and let her head find its place on his chest again. Ty's eyes misting slightly as he fought the emotions away. If this was what she needed him to do, then that was what he would do. He had messed this all up, so it was up to him and him alone to put it back together again. Build it back up. It hurt like hell, but it was what it was, play by her rules or go home. And he wasn't giving up on them or their love.

Ty let his hand rest on her shoulder and reclined back, his feet on the coffee table as the movie played on, his head resting against hers as that simple moment of togetherness made him feel like not all was lost. There was still this awkwardness between them, Amy felt it now too, his hesitant touch, and the way he played it safe in his closeness to her. Ty felt it in the silence that seemed to fall between those basic questions and queries that punch-marked the movie. Something felt fractured between them now and only time and healing were going to fill those tears.

Amy watched the credits on the second movie roll, her eyes a little heavy as she rested her head on his chest. Ty had dozed through the second screening, the stress and the last few days of little too no sleep catching up with him and forcing him to take rest.

The loft fell into silence as the movie closed, Amy's eyes closed now too, Ty's arm around her shoulder as his head fell back onto the large cushion behind his back. The fire in the hearth flickering out slowly as Amy felt the world around her return to the forefront of her consciousness, Ty's body tremoring and twitching as he took in a sudden short frantic breath. His quiet whimper pulling Amy away from her sleep.

She slowly sat up, her bleary eyes focusing in on Ty as his eyes darted back and forth behind his eyes lids. His mouth was slightly open now as he took short sharp inhales, Amy, hearing his heartbeat through his chest. She pulled herself up, her eyes watching him with worry as he rocked his head from side to side quickly his mouth moving if whispering words to someone. Someone who he desperately was trying to connect with. Amy placed her hand on his forehead, feeling his hot clammy skin, the beads of sweat now forming at his temples as he took another breath, this one deeper than the last and causing his chest to expand and shudder when he expelled it equally as quickly. Amy chewed her lip, her eyes watching the tremors run through his body as he screwed up his face and let out a small cry… his hands twitching and moving as he kicked out with his legs, the coffee table flying backward against the force and hitting the fireplace. The loud bang it created startling him and making him jump, those eyes however still closed to the world of reality.

"Oh Ty," Amy whispered, her face filled with concern as the terror took him completely, his chest sucking in again as he went rigid and shook with unknown fear. His hands digging into the soft leather of the sofa and his head moved and fought against whatever it was that was that was tormenting him, he let out another cry as the pressure of what assailed him increased, his arms suddenly going taught, as Amy moved out of the way, pulling herself onto the arm of the sofa as he shook and clenched his teeth, her eyes watching on in silent shock as he sucked in a breath and held it, his lips turning blue as his body froze, the tremor overtaking him as his lungs screamed and spasmed.

"Ty!" Amy said, watching on in horror as he shook, it was like he was drowning, his lungs constricted, his chest tight, he sucked in again, but still no release. Amy finally falling to her knees beside him and placing her hand on his chest, her other hand tapping his cheek, trying to bring him around. She knew she shouldn't attempt to pull him out, but she decided she had to risk it, it was either that or let him asphyxiate from lack of oxygen in front of her. "TY! please, come on!" She called, her hand hitting a little harder as he shuddered and went stiff again, her final slap one that made his body react, his lungs finally opening up and releasing the air he had held captive. He took a huge gasp and reached out suddenly, his hands failing around his sides as his eyes flew open, his mouth wide as he sucked in and replenished his lungs.

Amy pushed the sweat-soaked hair from his face, seeing his eyes glaze slightly as he blinked and then let his muscles relax, his breathing fast and erratic as he finally locked eyes with her.

"Hey, shh, "she whispered, seeing that lost look of confusion that he always had when he came out of a terror. That little boy look that made her heart break in two for him." Shh it's ok, breathe, remember in and out, 1.2. 1.2. , nice and slow ok, I'm here, I'm right here"

Ty nodded and shut his eyes, unable to speak at that moment, his body still in the aftershock of the attack. Amy walked him gently through the aftermath, her hand rubbing his back gently, her voice soft and low, his body calming after a few minutes as his hand found hers and grasped it tightly in reassurance as he finally managed to pull himself back together.

"they are getting worse, aren't they?" Amy asked, as Ty swallowed and ran his hand over his sweat covered face. His tee soaked around the neck and pits.

"Im…. Im….good" he whispered, he was taken aback by this attack himself, he could taste blood in his mouth, his body still shaking from the ordeal. He pulled himself up and sat beside her, his head in his hands as he took a few deep breaths. "just….give….me a moment, ok"

Amy quickly got up and fetched him a glass of water from the kitchen, placing it on the bedside as she pulled open the drawer near his side of the bed. Ty's head now moving towards her actions as he watched her rummage round in his top drawer, her hands pulling out a small orange pill bottle to which he shook his head and instantly protested her find.

"No…Amy I….I don't need…."He rebutted, his face drained and exhausted as he went to stand up, the rigors of what he just endured making his legs go to jelly instantly. He grabbed the side of the lounge and sat back down, disorientated and overtired, he let his body rest back against the soft leather as Amy came around to him and took a seat on the floor in front of him.

"take them," she said, offering him the two white pills, and the water, Tys eyes looking at her in refusal, his head shaking in refusal.

"No…I'll be ok. I …I just… need a moment"

Amy straightened her lip, her eyes now locked onto Ty with determination. "you know you're supposed to take these if the terrors get too strong or too frequent, "she said clearly, holding them up to him again, "doctor Jo told you to use them as needed, and you NEED them NOW!"

Ty shut his eyes and covered his face with his hand trying to rub off the effects, "Amy please, I can handle it," he whispered, "it's not...that bad."

Amy pulled herself up onto her knees, and took his hand, pulling it away from his tired face, "you're not handling it at all, this is not normal Ty, how long has this been going on for!"

He looked down and avoided her gaze, not wanting to share that information with her.

"TY!" she pushed again, "HOW long!"

He took a breath and sat further forward, her hands on his knees now as he rubbed his face, "they've been getting worse over the last few days," he said quietly, "but they started again a few weeks back."

Amy steeled her eyes, "a few weeks back? Why… why didn't you say something !"

"I didn't know why they were coming back, and ….I , I didn't want to worry you ok, "he replied, "I thought it was just stress you know, being MD, the workload, that kind of thing... they weren't too bad, hardly even noticeable at the start. I ….I would just get this feeling and wake up suddenly and my heartbeat would be racing and then it would go away, I thought they were dreams, nothing huge."

Amy touched his hand, making him look at her, "this is your body's way of trying to make you slow down… you need to listen to it Ty, " she pleaded " this isn't good for you..."

TY nodded and took a breath, "Ok, and Im going to slow down, I told you that today, after this deal, I'm done, I'm pulling back, I …I just have to make it through the next few weeks and …."

Amy offered him the tablets again "please take them, for me?" she asked gently, "I can't bear seeing you like this,"

Ty looked at her hand, her words finally getting through, his eyes looking defeated as he took the pills from her fingers, "I hate taking these Amy, I hate how they make me feel …. it's like being held under water and not being able to surface"

"Please, " she said again, desperate to see him comply now. "and you and I are going to see Doctor Hunter tomorrow, no arguments ok"

Ty rolled his eyes and stood up, he was still a little wobbly on his feet, but he managed to walk over to the table and sit down, his fingers putting the pills on its wooden surface. As Amy followed him. he looked up at her briefly as he rested his head in his hand and tried to regain his composure.

"I'll call doc Jo tomorrow, ok, we don't need to go all the way into Calgary to see Jillian, "he whispered, "I'll be ok, I just need some sleep, I'll do the exercises and …."

Amy came over to him and pulled the chair out beside him, taking his hands in hers and pulling those exhausted eyes her way.

"ok, fine, but take the tablets ok, they will help you find that sleep, "she said softly, "please Ty, you're scaring me now"

Ty swallowed and held her gaze, those words finally getting through, "ok, ok"

Amy picked up the pills and handed them back to him, He shut his eyes as he pushed them into his mouth. Ty swallowed and then took a gulp of the water Amy handed to him. Her smile making him throw one at her in a weak reply.

Amy stood up as he also got up and walked slowly over to the bed, knowing he only had around fifteen minutes before those tablets took effect. They were a mixture of calming agents and sedation, designed to quieten his mind and keep his brain in NREM sleep, the stage just before REM, where the terrors manifested. That way he could sleep and rest without the fear of being taken by the terrors. It was chemically induced, which was why Ty shied away from it, not liking the idea of being dependent on a drug for relief or normality, but it was a relief and for nights where the terrors took control, and as he hadn't slept properly in days it was relief that he needed.

He rubbed his head and held on to the bedpost, Amy coming over to him and pulling out a pair of soft shorts and a tee from the dresser for him to sleep in.

"here, get ready for bed, I'll make you some tea before I go." She said gently, Ty turning with her as she headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Please…stay?" he asked in almost a whisper, his eyes pleading with her, "I …I won't …um... we don't have to ….do anything I promise, but please, will you stay"

Amy watched him, seeing the fear in his eyes, the desperation of not wanting to be alone "I won't touch you, I mean it," he whispered, " please, just don't go"

Amy turned on the kettle and then slowly came back to Ty as he let his body sink into a seated position on the bed. His glassy eyes looking up to her as she stood before him and touched his cheek, "let me help you," she whispered, her fingers sliding down his tee and slowly pulling it up over his head, Ty going with her and not fighting it, the tablets starting to numb his mind. That waterlogged feeling licking at his scenes as Amy pulled another tee over his head and helped him thread his arms through the armholes. Her eyes noting the scratches on his side and the faint bruise across his ribs. His arm also bandaged from wrist to elbow.

It took her a few minutes to get him into his sleep gear but finally, Ty's head touched the pillow as Amy pulled the comforter up around his arms. His eyes were as shiny as marbles now as his breathing slowed and fell into a slow steady rhythm. Amy pulled her over shirt off and undid her belt, leaving her jeans on the end of the bed as she slid quietly under the sheets next to him. His body rolling towards her as his head fell onto her shoulder. Amy wrapped her arm around him and kissed the top of his head as those eyes flickered one more time... His lips moving slightly as he exhaled, "I… I thank you…. " he breathed as he fell, Amy's hand on his cheek again as those eyes closed for the last time. His jaw now lax, his body collapsing beside her. The medication pushing him down into a well-deserved and needed quiet sleep. Something he hadn't been able to attain on his own for days.

Amy ran her fingers gently through his hair, holding him in her embrace and trying not to let the emotion of it all take over, her own eyes closed as she gave him the security and comfort he needed. Her own heart fearing the dawn of Sunday when he would once again leave, at her own request. Doubt now plaguing her over her decision to set him free. What if he decided while he was in Europe that the simple life, with the farm girl on a ranch, wasn't really for him. Could she face losing him if he made that call? Amy adored TY, she loved him so much it hurt. Could she walk away from that love if it was the right thing to do? She shut her eyes, not wanting to even think about the possibility.

Her lip trembling and she pressed it to his now quiet lips, "sleep, shhh, that's it" she breathed, her hand pushing that soft brown hair from his now quiet eyes. "just sleep"

* * *

Ty fastened his cufflinks, as he tugged his shirt sleeves down, the cuffs sitting around his wrists. He did up the clasp on his watch, and straightened his tie, pulling it at the neck Knott making it sit just right, He turned in front of the mirror, that hung on the loft wall, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

It was not long past seven and Ty was well aware he had missed the dinner part of the gala, Val, as he expected, had called him, and let him know in no uncertain terms that if he didn't turn up for the presentation there would be severe repercussions. Not only to him but to his company. She wasn't one to hold her tongue and the press were all over this event. Ty's name part of the honor billing on the tickets. He looked over to the stairs as Amy came into view, she smiled and showed her appreciation to his sharp look and clean-cut attire. The hair was now perfect and soft around his face, falling ever so sexily across those eyes that could swoon the coldest of hearts. He threw her a gentle smile, as she came over to him and tweaked at his satin-trimmed lapels, her fingers sliding over his soft freshly shaven face. That Wildman from the mountains look, now replaced by hot and sexy with a sprinkling of suave.

TY had on a rather dapper Moss 1851 Tailored Fit Black Notch Dress tux, featuring satin notch lapels and two satin buttons to fasten the jacket, with a classic cut that gave the perfect look for a formal evening such as a gala. The form-flattering tailored fit meant it was generous across the shoulders and chest with a defined waist and leg line... With a white wing-collared shirt and black bow tie it gave Ty a timeless and elegant formal look.

" you look very handsome," Amy said, her eyes sparkling at him as she straightened his bow tie. Ty twitched his lip gently, his smile small, his head lowering to her as his hand gently touched her cheek, Amy noticing the glazed look in his eyes and his slightly sluggish movements. "hey, are you ok?"

Ty nodded and stepped away, his hands grabbing his phone and checking the time. Amy cocking her brow and coming up behind him as he stalled for a moment as if lost as to what to do next.

"Ty?" she asked again, her hand on his shoulder now, turning him to face her, concern in her eyes "talk to me? You don't look… right, well no, you look sexy as hell, but something's wrong?"

Ty rubbed his face and took a breath, "it's nothing, " he said, not wanting to get into it. Amy watching him as he blinked his eyes again and did up his jackets button.

"you …. look a little ….spaced?" she said softly, watching him as he shook his head.

"well, those tablets are strong" he replied, quietly "hence why I didn't want to take them, I told you they make me feel like crap " he sounded a little short, but in a sad way, Amy realizing that it wasn't only the tablets that had him in a mood.

She came over to him again, and made him stand still before her, "what time is the car coming ?" She asked,

"up. Soon, "he whispered, his eyes finally holding hers, he understood her reasoning, but he had to at least ask again, "you sure you…you won't join me?"

Amy smiled at him and came in a little closer. stepping up to gently kiss his lips, Ty hesitating at first then returning the advance. It was small and gentle, but it settled him, his eyes flickering as Amy broke the contact, her hands around his neck.

"I'm sure, "she said gently, "you go, and I'll see you when you get back, I'll wait here for you ok?"

TY nodded, he was disappointed but understood her reluctance, Baby steps he kept telling himself, He wasn't all that interested in this gala extravaganza himself, so in some ways, he could understand her not wanting to attend.

"can you do one thing for me?" he asked quietly as he gathered up his wallet and noticed the flash of lights from the loft window signifying the arrival of his ride.

"anything," Amy said, walking beside him as he went to the stair.

"watch the telecast, please, I…I know it sounds lame, but please just watch the award part?" he said, his eyes looking like they were pleading with her now ,

"um ok, I can do that, I….I suppose" she agreed, not getting why it was so important to him. But accepting his request. "I can laugh at all the overpriced dresses and hairdos "

He smiled a genuine smile as he hesitated at the top of the stairs, "I'll see you when I get back, " he said, his hand on the balustrade. Watching her as she stood before him in her soft knitted top and jeans, "you look beautiful by the way, "he continued, "just the way you are right now, prettier than any of those overpriced fashionistas"

Amy blushed and saw that lip of his curl into his well-known smile, "night"

* * *

The Equestrian Associations Gala was as predicted a high-class affair, Held a Briar Ridge, the elite of the elite in the equestrian world wherein attendance. Most of them already at their tables, enjoying their after dinner drinks and favors. Ty's limo pulled up and he took a moment, quietly in the back, to steady himself before he took on the press and the media, he knew lie in wait for him just beyond those large wooden doors. He had been fortunate enough to skip the entry frenzy, the media not getting the chance to cover in on the red-carpet entry. Amy's nonattendance would have been scrutinized for sure. And in Ty's current state he wasn't up for that kind of attention. He still felt lethargic, the medication holding that waterlogged limbo over his mind. It was a peaceful feeling, but it also made him feel a little disjointed and unprepared. His mind not as sharp to the ploys of the questioning media as it normally would be. He shut his eyes, his heart back in the loft, his mind aching for her, the only thing that made him feel whole.

"you ready sir," the driver said gently, bringing Ty around and back to reality. His chest expanding as he grabbed the door handle and stepped out into the cool evening air.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to this year's annual Equestrian Association Gala night and presentation." The master of ceremonies Dan Hartfield called out across the largely filled room of guests and dignitaries. Ty now, slowly and quietly coming through the large function rooms doors after a brief stop at the media platform in the lobby. He made his way through the tables, nodding here and there as eyes looked up in recognition to him. His smile small and still as the mc continued on with his speech about how it was a wonderful year for Hudson's Equestrian society and how they were looking forward to a prosperous new year. He located his table, to the left-hand side of the large rather flash looking room, his hand unbuttoning his jacket as he gently slid into his seat. It was a table of ten, now filled to nine with Tys presence, Ashley smiling at him happily as she turned back to the stage.

The night rolled on, Ty listened to the speakers, his mind still clouded and disinterested, he was good at this game though, because, no one apart from Ashley, who was sitting next to him seemed to notice.

"you ok Ty? You look um….drunk?" she said, her hands grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter before her mother could notice or object.

Ty gave her a non-committed smile and drank his water, "just got a bit of a headache," he said quietly, "hence why I'm late"

"Ashley curled her lip, in a {aww poor baby} kind of way, noting the empty seat on the other side of him. "where's Amy?"

"She…she had a..she couldn't make it, "Ty finally said, not wanting to lie or make up a reason, she wasn't there, the reason, was no one's business but hers.

"Ok people, our next award goes to a very special guest who Hudson has now claimed as their favorite son"

* * *

Amy curled up on the couch and sipped her hot chocolate, she had stayed in the loft as she had promised, her mind even contemplating staying the night once again. She was worried about Ty, he was run down and exhausted and although the tablets had managed to give him a few hours rest, they now were affecting him with their side effects and residual symptoms. She crossed her legs on the couch, her hand pressing the 'on ' button on the Tv as she flicked the channels, her eyes lighting up when she saw the Equestrian Gala telecast come up on the screen. He had asked her to watch, so, Amy decided that she would do just that, even with the pomp and ceremony, the media, the expense, she knew Ty's heart wasn't in it. She felt a little guilty for sending him alone, especially in his current state. But those events were just not her thing, it wasn't that she was averse to getting dressed up and having a night out, she had gone to many a function and party at Ty's side. It was more the status of these events, the way the people looked down their noses at her, and her family standing. This was the cream of the equestrian world, and Amy had a bit of a bur in her boot over the fact that Heartland, Jack, and Lisa, even with her Fair field connections were now never invited to attend. Lisa was old money too, but her connection to Jack and the ranch world made her somehow tainted to these upper-crust patrons now. The snobbery was writhe at these association do's. And Amy's boycott was a statement to the establishment that they may think them unworthy, but in truth, they were the ones lacking class and integrity.

She watched the camera hone in on the speaker, an older man who was talking about the world according to the posh and privileged, her finger hitting the volume button when Ty's picture, the one from the money magazine flashed on the large LCDs screens behind the announcer.

"this young man had taken the equestrian society here in Hudson and in Montana and all the North Americas by storm. He is the young Borden Heir who has now pulled his father's ailing company into a multi-billion-dollar establishment. And all at the tender age of 19. With business training and an on the job, man, of the people persona this young man is destined to be a rising star in the Equestrian community. So, it gives the Association great please in awarding the Shield of Young Equestrian businessman of the year to none other than our adopted son Tyler James Borden"

Amy grinned as the room erupted into rounds of applause, the cameras panning around and locating Ty as he stood up from his table, and buttoned his jacket, his smile holding as he walked through the sea of tables to the stage where he stepped up into the lights and came over to the two presenters, one holding a golden shield with the equestrian associations Symbol on it.

TY shook their hands and smiled, the flashes going mad around him. That perfect plastic persona in full play as Amy watched on from her spot on the couch. Her smile holding as she felt the happiness for him and his award. He had worked hard, and he deserved it, and she wanted to share that moment with him.

Ty kissed the young lady on the cheek and the held the shield in his hands, as he steadied himself and waited for the applause to die down so he could speak.

"thank you," he said gently, the room now quiet, listening to his words. "really, thank you… When I came to Hudson from New Port just under a year ago, I never imagined myself calling this little unknown to me part of the Canadian landscape my home. But here I am, part of the scenery that is Hudson and Alberta. I have come to realize in my time here that the true gift that Hudson has given me is not my father's business and legacy, the ranches, the livestock the Lucky name. Nor is it solely the sense of belonging and community. or the people, the values and the trust this town has shown and given to me. It is the one thing, I have always wanted but always found lacking in my life. "he paused, the room captivated by him as the cameras continued to roll "In Hudson I found family, In Hudson I found love, I found a sense of belonging, and without those people, and one in particular, I would not be standing here today receiving this award. Or be humbled by the community to which it has been delivered to me. So, I dedicate this shield to the one person who has always been there, supported me, loved me and made me see there is such a thing as true love. She is my rock, she is my grounding force, my soulmate, and without her, I am truly nothing but a starlets son. This award is for the girl who stole my heart the day I arrived here, and who has had it in her possession ever since. " he stopped, his eyes locked to the camera, Amy sucking in a teary breath as he said his final line. " I dedicate this to the girl of my dreams, my life, and my future….Amy Fleming"

* * *

Amy heard his footsteps on the stairs as quickly came over to the top runner to meet him, her heart beating so fast she felt a little faint. He had left the gala not long after the awards were done. Amy balling uncontrollably after his dedication to her on national TV. She had wiped her eyes, the tears refusing to relent, her little voice in her head chastising her for sending him away. What else did she want, what else did she need, he had declared in front of the world that she was his guiding light, his soul mate, and here she was telling him to go to the other side of the world and really think through what he wanted in his life. Her heart was screaming at her now! was she making the biggest mistake in her life. ? What if, when he did go, what if he didn't come back! Her decision to set him free could potentially take him away from her for good. All these thoughts ricocheted around her mind as she waited for him to come back home. She had promised she would wait for him, she had promised to be there on his return. This was it. This was the last night before he left on that plane and she ran the risk of losing him for good. If he chose Lucky and the high roller lifestyle, the constant work and the world that she really hadn't been a part of. He would be lost to her. Amy's' heart was panicked now, she knew it was the right thing to do… They were at an impasse now that was not going to fix itself. But ….she still loved him…. She still wanted that happy ever after. Her head was still holding strong to her convictions but her heart. It was breaking and shattering around her now. That doubt was crippling her. That fear….was making her second guess.

Ty was her first real love, he had captured her heart and her soul that day he arrived in Hudson, he was her first, their night in the cabin together on his birthday still held a very special place in her heart. He had loved her then, shown her his love and respect for her. Claiming not only her virginity but her trust and devotion and love in return.

Amy shook slightly, her hands clasping on themselves as he finally looked up and locked eyes with her, his smile soft as he continued up the stairs.

"hey" he whispered, "you, stayed"

"I ….I said I would," she said quickly, her heart so loud now she was sure he must be able to hear it. " I...I watched the telecast"

Ty's smile softened as he shied his eyes away, his dress shoes now pulling him up in front of her as he placed his hand on the balustrade. "I meant every word."

Amy was in a quandary, she smiled, holding her stance, hiding the raging conflict within. He was right there, right in front of her. That tuxedo, cut perfectly, that hair, now in his eyes, those eyes that melted her soul. He was hot, sexy and irresistible in every way. Her body trembling slightly as she let her mind take that walk.

"Amy?" he asked seeing the electricity fly flew her, it was like she was dying to tell him something that was supposed to be kept secret. "Um. are you ?"

Before he could get his words passed his lips, Amy made the decision that she knew was impulsive, erratic and most likely in the scale of things and how they stood between them, completely and most definitely the wrong way to go. Her eyes wet with sudden panic as her arms reached for him and wrapped about his shoulders, her lips pressing to his hard and locking into a kiss that made her intention and needs crystal clear. Ty stepped back down one step on the stair, his mouth opening as she pressed her tongue to his. His mind reeling from the sudden outburst of affection. She had pulled back from him since the ride along the river. Telling him they needed to simplify their relationship, give each other the space they needed. He hadn't wanted it, but he had respected it. Resigning himself to the fate that his time with her, for now, was put on hold. But now….here she was, in his arms, her lips pressed to him so fervently that he didn't know what to do… he lifted his hands, unsure if he should pull her close. He wanted too. Hell, he wanted her. But he was confused now. Was this her trying to pull him back, had she changed her mind? Or was this just emotion? Amy caught in the moment because of what he had said at the Gala. Was she going to turn around and chastise him for engaging once she came to her senses? While all these thoughts bounced around in his mind, he suddenly became aware that he was now up against the wall near the stair. His back feeling the wooden beams as Amy continued to draw him in. He kissed her back, accepting it, wanting it, his body tingling as she finally pulled up for air, her eyes wet as she watched him, her hands around his neck, running through his hair.

Ty didn't know what to say. He just gaped at her, his mouth open in stunned silence as he tried to sense her next move. This was fevered and rushed, and desperate. Her cheeks red and her breathing fast.

"Amy, what is." he tried again, not wanting to misread this, if it was real, he was ready, if it was her asking for him to stay, he would do whatever she desired. But…there was doubt there too, he could see it in those pools of blue. Doubt over her actions, her want of him… And that, in its self-made him wary.

Amy took a breath and moved closer to him again her lips touching his, the heat was still there, but Ty felt the desire this time. She was after something, be it for the right or wrong reasons he didn't know, but when the girl you love more than breathing comes on to you, how….how could he honestly refuse? He was only human, a young 19-year-old with wants and needs of his own ...But ….refuse ….he ….did….

"Amy, just wait ok" he finally said. Her hands now on his chest pinning him to the wall. He took a shaky breath, he had been on an emotional rollercoaster for over a week now and he was now more confused than ever.

"don't talk," she said gently, her eyes holding his prisoner. "just kiss me " her lips pressed to his again, Ty's knees buckling slightly under the intensity. His hands now on her hips as he felt himself let go and go with her seduction. He didn't know if it was right, or if he should allow this to happen but he was fighting a losing battle now. He had tried to be strong, he had tried to do the right thing…. But….she was there, she was kissing him and he …he wanted her so much it hurt.

Amy continued her assault on his lips, keeping him distracted as her hands undid his jackets buttons and then spread over his white shirt across his chest, Ty instantly inhaling as she pushed the jacket of the expensive tuxedo down his now still arms. Amy's hands making short work of his bowtie and then ripping his shirt open with force as their lips parted again, her breathing deep and resonant now as those eyes held his slightly stunned gaze, A stillness overtook them, both locked to the other, both hearts thumping so hard they had to breathe through their mouths to keep from passing out. Amy's eyes flickering over his now exposed chest as she took a moment once again to second guess her desire and need.

"Amy" Ty whispered, "I….I thought." he had now lost all cognitive thought, his own wants, and desires taking hold and pushing sensibility away.

The silence held for a few moments, Ty in flux, Amy in contemplation, her mind suddenly clearing as she made her decision, damn the consequences. She moved in one quick movement placing her hands on his shoulders and jumping forward Ty's hands quickly catching her as her legs wrapped around his midriff. Her lips found his again as he held her weight. Amy drove that kiss, feeding it, making it impossible for him to refuse. She knew his weaknesses, she knew how to play him and get him to respond. Ty was defenseless against her attack and she grabbed handfuls of his soft hair and fanned those flames into an inferno.

Ty tried to fight it, at first, but with each passing touch and kiss and caress he lost that morality battle touch by touch. His hands now running up her back as she pushed him further into the moment. Both of them finally giving in to the heat between them and falling together onto the bed. Ty's body responding to her play and arousal as she made her intentions clearly known. Clothes flew in every direction. Hands, lips, body's smashed and collided. Reckless abandon took over as they rolled over and over again in each other's arms. Ty now lost to the passion and stimulation. His head pushing back into the pillow, his eyes rolling as he gasped when those lips bit and sucked their way down his now naked chest. Amy was in control, this was her decision, and she wasn't going to allow her mind to think past the moment and the second. She wanted him to love her, she wanted him one more time. before ….before it all…

"Slow, down." Ty breathed, "Amy, please can we…gah, err. Amy!" he shut his eyes, unable to fend her off... Amy's eyes on him as she rolled herself up into a seated position above him, her legs straddling him as he looked up at her. Amy now only in her bra and panties.

"I said don't talk, "she said calmly, "I want you, And I know you want me… so shut up and make love to me. Now!"

He sucked in a breath, his eyes watching her, "you sure? I...you said, you wanted to... slow ...um I just don't want to…" he tried to explain, a moment of clarity taking him. "I…. I leave tomorrow Amy! "

Amy swallowed and reached behind her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the bed. "Love me Ty…. just shut up and love me ok" her voice trembled, the tears in her eyes making him look at her in sad confusion.

"I….I "he stammered, his hand touching her cheek as she leaned forward and kissed him again, a kiss that was real, raw and filled with all the love they both knew they shared. Her mouth parting as she lay on to top of his half-naked body, Tys dress pants the only vestiges of his attire left untouched. He kissed her back, a soft and gentle kiss, trying to ascertain if this was real. If this was her asking him to stay?

"make love to me," she whispered into his ear, "please give me this, I don't want to forget, I want this to be real…I want you to make this real ."

Ty wiped her eyes, and pressed his lips to hers, conceding to her request, his arms engulfing her as he rolled her below him and took control. Amy letting him finally take the higher ground, her eyes closing as he started to play and entice. He didn't see the tears roll from her eyes or hear the silent sobs that were her own sweet release. His hands and body now taking her as she let him love her so completely and fully that it broke her heart. This was them, this was, what she was fighting for….this was the love in its rawest form that had sustained them, her hand's rand through his hair as he wandered his lips across her now sensitive and supple breasts. Amy pleading with herself to hold onto this feeling, hold on to the love that now burned so perfectly between their united bodies.

This was what she wanted, she thought, her scenes in overdrive as the tears continued to fall, one more night. One more night with him…the boy who she adored…. one more time in his arms, his lips on her skin, his body in perfect harmony with hers.

Once more, she thought to herself, her heart shuddering with the pain of what was to come. What she might lose. Just once more, let me feel this before I have to say goodbye….

* * *

Ty flew out the next morning, Sam explaining the earlier flight due to delays and weather issues at the European end. He said his farewells at the ranch, Amy hugging him tightly as he touched her cheek and kissed her lips goodbye. He seemed in good spirits, a little sad, but holding his own.

"I will text you as soon as I land ok, "he said quietly, "I know the time difference is going to be ...hard, but we can make it work right?"

Amy nodded, "ok, but don't stress about it ok, email or text is just as good, " her smile was controlled, she was staying strong and trying to keep the boundaries clear.

"Um ok, "he said, his smile holding, "look after Harley for me ok, "

She nodded again, "I will, go, you're going to miss your flight"

He nodded and pulled close to her again, the driver now holding the door open for him. His head now alongside hers as his lips brushed her ear. "I love you….and thank you for last night, thanks for showing me how you really feel"

Amy sucked in a breath and gave a quick smile, her lips touching his cheek, Ty not picking up on her sudden reservedness towards him. "I…I love you too"

His smile held at her words as he waved to her and the rest of the family and disappeared into the interior of the limo. Amy was stoic, Lou at her side, her eyes holding firm as she waved and watched him finally drive away.

"it's only a month Amy," Lou said gently, "he will be back, you know it"

Amy nodded, rolling her lip, the guilt from her actions the night before now starting to take hold... She had wanted to feel their love one more time, giving herself something to hold onto, a memory to hold in place if all turned to ash and fell. A selfish need. But now in the cold light of day, she realized in her heart she had used him to satisfy her own needs without a second thought as to what that would do to him or mean to him emotionally. She had intended to pull away, telling him that they needed space to make the right decision, telling him that until they both knew what they wanted, they couldn't be together. But with the very next breath, she was seducing him into loving her. Making him think all was well, she knew he would read more into their night then she intended. It would field hope for him. A touchstone to what they had before all this started. Ty didn't love casually, not now. When he gave his love, it was from the heart. It was from his soul. And Amy now felt sick for using that power she had over him to gratify her own needs without a thought to how it would ultimately affect him.

She wiped her eyes and looked at her sister. "he's gone, and it's for the best Lou, we need this, we do…Ty needs time and so do I ….this is a good thing "

She turned and walked away, her family watching her as she went back to the barn. The conversation now closed.

"who is she trying to kid?" Lou whispered, "those two are like strawberries and cream, they are meant to be together" her eyes falling on her grandfather, as he watched the large black car disappear from view.

"I suppose we will see how this plays out in a month" he replied, "time will tell, time will tell"

* * *

The following month saw life continue on at Heartland. Amy stayed busy with school and her horses. Increasing her beginners class to two sessions in the late afternoon. She used the schoolwork and the classes as a distraction. Diverting her mind away from the days as they rolled on around her.

Ty, tried to do the same, the Winchesters making him feel welcome at their large horse establishment just outside of Stratford-upon-Avon in the UK. It was early April now and the English weather was now welcoming spring with warm days of low light sunshine and nights that held a chill like that in the mountains of home. England was beautiful. It was, green and old world with a warm village type feel that made Ty miss his Heartland, the Family, Amy all the more.

Stratford-upon-Avon was a medieval market town in England's West Midlands, the 16th-century birthplace of William Shakespeare. Possibly the most famous writer in the English language, being known for his sonnets and plays such as 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Hamlet'. Winchesters Stud was not more than a forty-minute drive from the town, making it the first place that Wayne Winchester took the young MD upon his arrival.

The Winchesters Stud operated a large breeding, show jumping and dealing yard at its state-of-the-art Farm,

Company director and international showjumper Wayne had been riding since the age of five and held over 35 years' experience running his own business. Wayne competed on a regular basis still and was a very well-known producer of young horses from novice to international levels. He had won at international level representing his home country of Great Britain. With Wins also that included Horse of The Year Shows and placings in The Hickstead Derby and the Hickstead Speed Derby as well as countless wins in International Trials.

The stud itself, had a very large selection of horses ranging from foals to 14yrs. Horses were either homebred, which was Ty's interest or imported from the continent through other channels. With each horse carrying a one-month exchange warranty for selected owners.

Ty was staying at the main stud, in the family home, Wayne and his family, consisting of his wife, Marg, his two sons Andrew and Charles and his daughter Claire making him feel as welcome as possible.

He attempted to contacted Amy every day, usually at night, by text or email as the time difference saw them awake at opposite ends of the clock. His words telling her of the stud and its horses, the foals he was interested in and the differences between their horse work and that at Lucky and Heartland. His chatter was friendly and always centered around his task, Amy reading with interest over what he was trying to achieve. Her responses were, however, few and far between, a small text here a one-line email there... This weighed on Ty, confusion filling his mind and soul. He had thought they left off in a good place, but now, with this refusal and silence his only connection to her. He just wasn't so sure.

He had been gone for just over two weeks now, Sam not following him as originally decreed. her son, Callum had taken ill with a nasty virus Making her stay close to home. Amy missed him like crazy but sadly, to Ty, she never admitted it, she also knew the distance was important in helping them both find their center, their common ground. Tys emails may have been all work and chatter, but he always ended them with a sentiment of longing and love for her. His sign out forever being Love you and miss you like crazy.

He tried to keep busy, but it was harder than he had imagined it would be. Even with Wayne's sons at his side, both around his age and given the task to socially entertain the visiting Canadian, he still felt like a piece of himself was somehow not complete. He craved to hear her voice, see that face, those eyes that always made him feel better when he was down. But so far, they had not been able to bridge the gap of loneliness. He had attempted again and again to reach out to her, his skype call going unanswered. Amy always saying in her follow up emails when he questioned the missing contact that it was a bad time, or she hadn't seen the call. Ty was confused and lost, but hid it well, not allowing her to hear the sadness that now followed him constantly. His only escape was being allowed to ride one of the superb warmbloods around the Winchester Olympic grade jumps circuit, his time in the saddle making him feel free and alive and close to his horse-crazy girl.

It was early morning, the English sky still dark in midnight blue when he rubbed his face and pulled his laptop up onto his lap while he lay on his large four poster bed. He pressed the skype button and waited, that little circle doing its dance as the pretty little melody played, his heart skipping a beat as he waited for the one thing he had been hunting for since he arrived in merry old England. Hoping this time, this one time, she would pick up.

Finally, his prayers were answered as a rather sleepy looking Amy came into view on the screen.

"Amy?" he said, his eyes darting around the room, hoping he hadn't woken the rest of the household with his rather excited loud tone. His smile wide as he watched her rub her eyes and looked blearily up at him.

"Ty?" she whispered, "what on earth? Do you know what the time is?"

He rubbed his hand through his hair, his eyes not able to move from her pretty features. He didn't care her hair was a mess, or she looked like she had only just woken up, she was beautiful, she was perfect, she was right there on the screen before him. "sorry, I Um, I just needed to see your face and….hear your voice "

Amy nodded and rubbed her eyes again, finally looking at him on the bright screen" you woke me up, it's like 2am Ty!"

Ty looked bashful, "sorry, it's nearly 5am here but I think that's like yesterday for you?"

Amy chuckled and pushed her hair from her eyes, "how…are you?"

"Better now? " he replied, "god your beautiful, even with bed hair!"

Amy pouted her lip, not appreciating the comment at all, "did you want something ?"

Ty watched her, her cool reception making him rethink his attempt to connect, his look of confused misunderstanding making Amy settle a bit and throw him a small smile.

"sorry, I just…. I wasn't expecting a call tonight that's all," she apologized.

"I try to call you every night...but you never pick up," he said faintly.

He looked down at his hands, Amy seeing the look and then feeling bad for causing it. "Ty, I …I didn't mean I wasn't happy to see you, I …I just"

He didn't respond, his heart sinking as he felt the rejection again. He didn't understand at all now. They had left on good terms, he was so sure of it, she had made love to him, twice the night before he flew out, that connection so pure and intense that it had to have meant just as much to her as it did to him. he had hoped they were closer now. She was with him again, or so he had thought. Had he miss read her actions. Had it been nothing more than a physical release. He had thought it meant more? But now, he wasn't too sure. The doubts again taking over his mind.

Amy took a moment and finally looked up at the screen," I'm sorry, I just thought we agreed to give each other some space?"

Ty swallowed, looking hurt again, this wasn't how he had pictured this going, "I haven't spoken to you in person in nearly three weeks Amy, that's space isn't it?" his tone was a little brash, her disregard for his need to see her and speak to her making him want to close the laptop and sever the connection. This hurt way too much, and his only defense now was to let those protective walls rise around him.

"we've spoken" she challenged, her eyes watching Ty rub his jaw and glance away "email and texts aren't talking Amy, especially when they are one-sided. I wanted to hear your voice, see your smile, but I suppose that's not allowed either, it's against the rules? your rules?"

Amy pressed her lips together, his glibness rattling her slightly, "of course it's allowed, I …I just thought we agreed to ….take some time? Give each other space and …."

Tys eyes were somber now, his expression showing his distress. "I've had enough 'Space' to last me a lifetime, "he whispered, "I know we said we would give each other time but…but after that night I just thought, you had ….I dunno, "he rubbed his face, "I miss you ok, and I just wanted to… I...this was a mistake, I shouldn't have called….I'll let you go" Amy watched him as he moved on the bed, his hand reaching forward to disconnect.

"Ty, no….I'm sorry, please, just wait, I…I'm just …tired, "she explained, covering herself and her comments." so tell me about the foals, the ones you mentioned in your emails?" she was trying to distract him. Bring that chatter back that was safe and easy to deal with.

But Ty's mood and temperament had now slipped, his eyes now filled with a questioning look that worried her. "why did you sleep with me, Amy?" he suddenly asked, his eyes not looking at her as he pushed the question that now burnt a hole in his lonely heart. "the night of the gala, we made love, you .you instigated it….why?"

"Ty…."Amy breathed, not wanting to answer that question. "I don't see why you're asking me…."

"You came onto me and I thought it was something you wanted, I thought it was a ….I dunno, I way to show me…you still wanted this, wanted us? "He held her gaze now, "is that what it was? Did you sleep with me because you wanted me? Or was it something else.?"

Amy rolled her ring on her finger, "I wanted too, for you" she whispered, "I thought you needed it too,"

TY was looking more and more alarmed now, "you thought I needed it? This 'slow down' was your call Amy, I agreed to this 'space' you keep referring to for you…because you asked me too, then you go and jump me and make me think you've changed your mind.." he rubbed his face, "you…used me, here I was thinking it was all ok…and the whole time it meant nothing more to you than …you played me!"

"no…I wasn't playing you" she pleaded, "I wanted it as much as you did, but it doesn't change anything Ty, we needed to… I just needed to be close to you one more time before you…in case you….you still need to figure out what you want…. I just thought if I gave you that …at least it would make it easier for you. to….to say goodbye"

Ty turned his eyes away, her words cutting into him as he tried to keep his cool. "you pity fucked me, "he whispered, his lip quivering at the thought of what they had shared being nothing more than a parting gesture, an obligatory acceptance on her part. "you….thought fucking me and sending me away, happily serviced, would make this somehow easier on me?" he shook his head, his eyes misting now…"I…can't ...believe this "he shut his mouth penning the words inside, he didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want that hurt which was now turning into angered pain coming out and backlashing at her…Even though it was her words, her actions that had struck that first blow.

"Ty, I'm sorry, "she whispered, "it was wrong, I've confused you now and I didn't mean to do that, that wasn't my intention, I think we need to keep our distance, from now on ok, you need to decide this by yourself, you need to do it without worrying about me or what I think you should or shouldn't do.. this is your decision. And if we are going to make this work, then I need to know you made your choice without my influence. Please tell me you understand"

Ty didn't reply, his head was down now, but she could see his eyes and they radiated damage and misery.

"I just think it's best we both cut contact for a little while, "she finally said, Tys eyes darting up to her in disbelief, his mouth open in silence as he moved to get closer to the screen.

"now you're cutting me off?" he asked, "I…I can't even text or email you now? "He rubbed his face, looking perplexed. "this is insane Amy, what the fuck is going on!"

Amy swallowed, "just until you go to Hollywood, call me when you get there ok, we…we can talk then. "

Ty rubbed his eyes, "that's two weeks away Amy, "

"it's for the best "she replied, "…please understand what Im trying to do here, I don't want to hurt you Ty, really I don't, but... "

He gave her a short sarcastic smile, "you don't want to hurt me? "he laughed a sad laugh, "bit late for that now, hey...I'm trying Amy, I am, but all I see Is the girl I love pushing me away, telling me I need to choose what I want, while all the time keeping me at arm's length and making me think that maybe this isn't about me and what I want at all. "he took a shaky breath Amy's eyes now lowered too, "because at the moment all I'm getting here is that you aren't completely convinced I'm what your after either. "

"Ty ….It's not. "she stated, " I …I'm just trying to be fair."

"You told me to go, so I went, even though I told you I didn't want to, that I wanted to be with you, Then, You slowed down our relationship, telling me that we couldn't be together physically until we had both made up our minds on what we truly want from this, so again, I do what you want, even though it felt like you didn't want me or to be with me anymore. Then you sleep with me and make me think that maybe just maybe I've still got a chance with you, and with us. and now, after nearly three weeks of refusing my attempts to contact you, I finally get you to pick up the goddam call and talk to me and you tell me you don't want to hear from me until I get back to Hollywood.? All under the guise of me needing to make my choice, decide whether I really want you or not?" he took a breath, his eyes a steely green now, as he drove his point home "well I've made my choice Amy, I made it at the cabin with Jack, before you pushed me away! so …in my eyes there's only one person in this duo who still needs to step up or get off the train…" he rubbed his jaw, the emotion raw now. "I love you, Amy, I really do, but this is just as much you as it is me. So…OK, I'll play by the rules, now I know where the lines are, I'll stay to the task. Just know that this is what you wanted ok, you asked for distance, so… "

"TY…I ….I'm sorry ok, I …I didn't mean I didn't want to …" she pleaded now, seeing how much she had hurt him with her indecision, "I just want it to be …"

He took a breath, he couldn't stand seeing her upset, even if she had hurt him and stomped on his heart, he couldn't stand to see her cry. "Amy….I'll do what you want….I told you I will that, so ….I going to go now ok, and I'll call you once Im back in the US…."

"please don't be mad, I just think we both need to think this through that's all"

"Im not mad, "he replied, "I'll talk to you soon ok, I love you…"

" I love you…too" she whispered, as she watched those dejected green eyes move again as he reached forward. "Ty?"

The screen went black.

* * *

The next day Lou noticed Amy's preoccupation and troubled mind. She hardly touched her breakfast and really wasn't all that talkative when Lisa and Jack tried to engage with her over the new client horse that seemed intent on jumping the fence of the back pasture and ending up in Stumpy's barn.

Lou waited until Jack and Lisa left for Fair Field before she poured two cups of tea and waited for her sister as she finally came from her room, heading out to start her day.

"sit," she said, her fingers pushing a cup in her younger siblings direction.

"Lou, I have a to go over to Stumpys and get Charlotte, she's jumped the fence again" Amy grizzled. Looking even more detracted than ever.

"sit down, have your tea and tell me what's going on, "Lou said calmly, "and don't tell me your fine, because I didn't come down in the last shower ok... Your far from fine. And there's only one person I can think of that would have you in such a flap, and we both know his name"

Amy chewed her lip and looked towards the mudroom door. "I don't want to talk about it, Lou"

"Oh yes, you do…you're like a simmering pot ready to explode. Sit down!" Lou demanded "let me help"

Amy came forward and stood near the chair, "you can't, ok, no one can help me fix this, not now"

"what happened?"

Amy pressed her lips together and took a seat, her heart heavy. "I think I've made a huge mistake Lou, "

"this is about Ty? Isn't it?" her sister asked. Amy's silence answering her question, "what happened? have you spoken to him?"

Amy nodded, "last night, he…he skyped me, and I ….I "

"Amy? " Lou pushed gently, "talk to me"

"He's been emailing and texting me since he left, every day usually, sometimes more than once. I know he's missing home and being here,"

"and you?" Lou smiled

"yes, and me, but the whole point I wanted him to go on this trip was for him to have time for himself, time to think and really figure out what he wants out of life. "

"Ok, so? I'm not seeing how this is an issue? You're not with him, he's in another country and a text or email here and there, isn't that bad is it?"

"No…I suppose, But I'm trying to be fair you know, I didn't want him focusing on me all the time, he's supposed to be working and thinking this through, making a decision, I've tried to keep my distance, I've even avoided his calls…. But …" she looked despondent now, confused and at a loss as to what to do.

"so, you're on a break then? Is that what you're saying ?" Lou asked,

"No…well yeah, no... not really, "Amy rubbed her face, "we made a decision before he left, that we would pull back a bit, like in our relationship, so we could look at this, us more clearly "

Lou nodded, and threw her a knowing smile, "who made this decision? "

Amy rolled her lip, "Ok, it was my decision, but he accepted it. He didn't like it, I know, but he agreed" she looked at her hands, feeling like she had made a mistake. "but now I think maybe I've muddied the waters somewhat…."

"how so?"

Amy chewed her lip, not knowing if she should divulge much more. This was personal stuff now, and to openly talk about it, even with Lou, her sister wasn't easy.

"I hurt him last night" she whispered, "I told him I didn't want to talk to him again until he's back in the US."

"Amy? "Lou breathed, "are you sure that's the best course of action? Cutting him off from all contact. "

"he needs to think this through Lou, I don't think he is taking this time in the way at which it was intended. He is still so attached to me, and to our relationship. how can he possibly make a decision about what he wants when he's blinded by what he currently has!"

Lou smiled " that doesn't make a lot of sense Amy, you wanted him to choose between a full-on lifestyle with Lucky and a more down to earth life and existence with you? I think he's trying to show you, that he's made his choice and he chooses you?"

"but how can he be sure Lou! He's not even entertained the idea of the other, not really, I ….I can't have him throw it all away and then look at me with resentment later on down the track. He has to be sure it's what he really wants"

"I get that, "Lou said, "I do, you want him to make the choice and be happy with it. But life has a knack of getting in the way Amy when it comes to matters of the heart. You're pushing him away because you want him to come back? that's more like a tug of war than a decision of consequence?"

Amy looked at her hands, she still wore his rings, she still held him in her heart.

"tell me about last night?" Lou encouraged. "what else did he say about how he feels"

"he was lonely, and he said he needed to see my face and hear my voice. "Amy replied, "I miss him too Lou, I do…But Im trying really hard to keep it together and I just think it will be easier if we keep a little distance, is all"

"and Ty doesn't want that?"

"no..not really, he told me he would do whatever I deemed necessary and well he kind of hung up on me, said I was playing him" she whispered "which I didn't, I ….I well, at least I don't think I did. "

"playing him? "Lou said gently

Amy sighed, deciding to come clean. She needed to talk to someone, and Lou so far had been the best sounding board on offer for all this emotional high-tension talk.

"I think I screwed up Lou, "she said quietly, "before he left, I pulled back, like I said, to make it easier on both of us"

Lou nodded, listening on, waiting for her sister to continue.

"well, I saw the telecast, of the Gala, and I just got all caught up in his words and what he said... "she explained, "and it suddenly dawned on me that come the morning he was leaving and then if he made the decision to choose Lucky and that lifestyle, I ….I wouldn't have another day or night with him so I….I "

Lou covered her mouth realizing what Amy was referring too "Amy, you didn't? not a pity …."

Amy lowered her head, "I just wanted to be with him one more time, just in case….just in case he…."

"he walked away" Lou whispered, seeing Amy nod. Her eye's a little wet now.

"and he took it as more of a come on and a signal that all was ok again?" Lou suggested. "Oh Amy, no wonder he's so confused, you are right, you really did muddy the waters with him"

"what do I do now Lou, I basically pushed him away, and I'm now worried he will think I don't want him back!" Amy suddenly cried, "what was I thinking, I love him, Lou, I love him so much it hurts me to imagine him walking away from this, but here I am, telling him to not contact me…."

Lou got to her feet and hugged her sister close to her chest. " it's ok, shh, He will see it for what it is, maybe call him? Explain? If you reach out to him, maybe he will see that it wasn't meant in a negative way"

Amy nodded, "All I want is for him to come back and wrap those arms around me and tell me he is mine. But what if I have screwed that up Lou, He said he made his choice in the cabin. But still, I pushed him away… what if I've pushed too hard this time!"

Lou kissed the top of her sisters head, "it will work out Amy, I just know it will give him some time, Ty loves you…. I know it. And he will make the right choice. You just have to have a little faith "

* * *

That night, in the wee hours of the morning, Amy hit the Skype button, attempting to fix the mess she had created. Her stance on their relationship hadn't changed. But she needed to make him understand that even though she still wanted him to find his inner truth and direction. She still wanted him with all her heart and soul. This was about his journey of personal discovery, not her feelings for him.

The little blue circle spun around and around on the laptop, that melodic tune twinkling in her ears in the early morning low light. She waited, her fingers twisting a lock of her hair into a tight spiral as the words connection 'FAILED' came up on the screen. Amy pursed her lips, and hit redial, waiting again. Her heart sinking when that same final word lit up in front of her now sad blue eyes. He wasn't picking up. She clicked the mouse and moved across to her social media site, looking at the activity, in particular, that of her friend's list. There was Ty's name, with a small grey circle next to it saying offline. He had pulled back, just like she had asked him too. Amy took a quick breath, not willing to give up that easily. She picked up her phone, it wasn't visual, but it was still contact. She thought to herself. Her fingers pressing the screen as she pushed it to her ear. The silence on the line making her heart pound even more as she waited for him to pick up. Her lip twisting when she heard the recorded message start to play, {the cell number you are dialing is currently switched off or unavailable, please try again later}

Amy pulled the phone down. And wiped her eyes. He had shut that form of communication down too. He was adrift now, cut off from her in every way. Just like she had requested. Her pain now self-inflicted and her own mind in a state of concern. Had she pushed too hard? Had she, in an attempt to set him free. made the decision for him. Amy had no idea now what way was up, or what was right or wrong. All she knew. Was that she loved Ty Borden and she had most likely thrown that love away. What was the point of him coming back after his trip, if in his mind, there was nothing left to come back too?

Amy pushed her laptop away and looked at her phone. Her fingers typing one last time before she hit send.

{your forever and always in my thoughts and heart. Miss you more than ever, XX}

It was a simple gesture, but one that she needed to make. He would see her words when he came back online again. And hopefully, it showed him that she was still willing to try if that was truly what he wanted.

Amy put her phone down and turned off the light, her body curling down into the soft linen as her hands pulled the comforter over her shoulders. Ty's pillow now cuddled to her breast. The loft was so quiet now. It felt empty and cold. Her eyes closed as she tried to picture that ruffled hair, those green eyes that always took her breath away. He was not with her now, but he was always her companion in her dreams.

* * *

The next two weeks slid on by. Amy working with the rough stock from Lucky that Pete had sent over to Hartland. Ty building his contacts and experience with Wayne and the Winchester name. It was two weeks of silence. Ty not once turning on his laptop or phone. His mind now in the game that was Lucky and the European connection. Even though Wayne was becoming increasingly aware that something rather serious was worrying his new business partner. Ty didn't really engage past the business sense. He kept to himself, he stopped going out with Wayne's sons. It was like a permanent dark cloud followed his every move. He was quiet and reserved, and the only time he showed any true light in his personality was when he rode.

Sam touched base with him via a call to the family ranch house, her calls and emails also going unopened. Ty not really going into detail apart from informing her of his travel plans to Hollywood which now had been extended to a two-week stay. Meaning that a good portion of April and most of May now would see him abroad.

Sam had informed Amy of the change. Hearing her slightly soft down tone in her words when she thanked her for the call. Amy's heart now sinking slightly at the thought of a five-week to six-week absence and silence from the boy she loved. She had kept herself busy, as was the plan, with school, the beginner classes and the rough stock from Lucky taking most of her time.

Lou kept an eye on her sister, offering her support from time to time when the silence became too much to bear. Reminding her that this was what she asked for. Her words of no contact until he returned to the US holding to law.

He was due, according to Amy's questioning of Sam to touch down in Hollywood that Saturday morning. His jet scheduled to touch down not long after sunrise. She hadn't heard a word from Ty now for a little under three weeks and Amy had to admit, those three weeks had been long and lonely for her.

It was Friday night, a little after 9pm that saw Amy and Soraya and Ashley all curled up in the loft together, watching romcoms and eating popcorn. A girls night in, filled with laughs and fun. Well, that was the plan anyway.

They were well into their third movie and the second tub of ice cream when Amy's phone buzzed. Her head looking over to it quizzically as she pulled her self-free from the blankets and rugs and her girlfriends and walked slowly over to the table in the kitchenette, her phone buzzing again as it vibrated across the wooden surface.

She picked it up, without really thinking, her eyes looking down and seeing his name. Her heart stopping instantly as Soraya touched her shoulder.

"see, "she whispered, "he said he would call when he hit the US, just like you asked, and once again, he has kept to the plan"

Amy nodded, and sniffed back her tears, "he said he would"

"and he did… just as you wanted him too….does that sound like a guy who has given up?"

Amy looked at her friend. Her eyes wet as she held the phone in her shaking hands.

"read the message Amy," Ashley said gently, watching them both from the couch. "give him a chance"

Amy looked back at her phone, her finger swiping the screen as the message opened up. Her eyes welling again as she read the lines.

{just landed in HW, early flight, Skype tomorrow? If you want? Miss you too}

Amy looked at Soraya, not sure what to do.

"Answer him, Amy," she smiled, "go on, you got this"

Amy tapped the screen, her smile coming back as she sniffed back her tears of joy.

{tomorrow afternoon? Be safe….}

Her phone buzzed instantaneously, {tomorrow afternoon, it's a date, we need to talk, X}

Amy smiled, her friends now beside her, "we…we are going to Skype tomorrow, he's in Hollywood, he got an earlier flight. "

"that good, that means he will be home soon, and all this nonsense can end," Ash said back. Amy's look making her qualify her statement. "come on Amy, Ty is your soulmate, haven't you figured that out yet. he is the guy of your dreams, he's hot, he's smart, he's rich and he's got it going on and you, Amy Fleming, are a fool if you don't snap him up for good this time. He's perfection… and I can't believe you risked that all because you wanted the simple life. " she rolled her lip as Soraya glared at her. "you want a cowboy, you want a safe, loyal little puppy who never challenges you or puts that fire in your belly. Or makes your skin tingle when he touches your body or flashes those green eyes your way. then ….let him go and go marry ….Caleb!"

"Ashley!" Soraya growled, she wasn't sure what she was angrier at, the fact Ash had verbally attacked Amy over her choice to let Ty go for a while, or the fact she just described Caleb as safe and boring.

"Im sorry Soraya, but she can't expect to keep a guy of Tys standing and caliber if she's not going to even try to see it from his side. He comes from a different world than we do Amy! You can't possibly expect him to give that all away and play ranch hand, do you!"

"I never asked him to give it away!" Amy rebutted, her words small, and somewhat misshapen. Ashley's words hitting her hard. " I just wanted him to slow down and ..."

"then tell him you love him and let him come home! he's yours Amy! you own his heart! Why on earth are you leaving him out in the cold, when you could be riding that…." her eyebrows raised with dirty suggestion, "that ….stallion"

"you are unbelievable!" Soraya hissed, her annoyance at the choice of words and metaphors.

Amy crunched her brow, her annoyed angry look suddenly giving way to a giggle as Ashley's description took shape in her mind. She sniggered and looked away. Soraya also now hiding her smile. The three girls looking at each other in quiet mirth.

"Im sorry Amy, I don't mean to be mean or abrupt, but Ty is in love with you. And if you can't see that, then ….you honestly don't deserve a guy like him…"Ashely said, "no offense ok, but I would kill to have someone look at me the way he looks at you…"

Amy swallowed and looked at her phone, "I do love him," she whispered,

"then for the love of god! will you let him love you !" Ashley growled. Soraya again glaring at her as she wrapped her arm around Amy's, and they walked back to the couch.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Amy said to her best friend. Her eyes filled with hope,

" that's a great place to start" Soraya said, "hey, it worked for Sky and me"

* * *

Amy watched that little blue circle spin around, her heart in her mouth, this was it. After nearly three weeks no contact, and nearly five weeks away, this was the moment where she had her moment of truth.

The screen went to black and her heart jumped, the colors melding slightly and then those eyes, those green eyes she loved so much finally came into view.

"Hey," she said softly, her leg curled up as she wrapped her arm around her shin, she sat at the kitchen table in the loft, her laptop before her.

"Hey," he replied gently in return. Amy noting the tired expression, and the slightly drawn smile, "you ok? how was your flight?"

"long," he said as he pressed his fingers into his eyes and rubbed them, his smile holding but a little strained. "but I'm glad to be back…."

Amy raised her brow slightly, noting the croak in his tone "you look tired"

He nodded and smiled at her, "yeah, I am a bit, it's been a long day, and I'm feeling the jet lag I think" Ty sniffed and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes holding her in their embrace, "I missed you"

"I missed you too?" Amy replied, "more than I can explain. I…I was so happy when I saw your text,"

Ty blinked slowly as he propped his head up, on his hand, "I was surprised when I saw yours?"

Amy didn't know how to respond, so she tried the only thing she had at her disposal, the truth. "I wanted to show you, that I was thinking about you, even though we weren't close or in contact"

He twitched his lip and rubbed his jaw, those eyes now showing how truly tired he was. "Um. I saw Skyler today, "he said, not wanting to get into a 'you wanted this, I wanted that, you said this I said that' game between them... It was enough for him at that moment just to hear her voice and see her on that screen.

"Oh, how's he doing?" Amy said, her voice a little lighter as she smiled the warmest of smiles his way.

"he's good, Um. he's having this therapy now, that um… makes the nerves in his legs work like stimulates them, I'm not sure how it all works but he's walking with just the crutches now."

"wow, that's awesome, "she said seeing his smile, "Soraya didn't mention it.?"

"Um no, that's because she doesn't know yet, he's keeping it a surprise, he's got a little way to go but he is going to fly down and see her in the next few weeks… "

"Oh that's ….she will be so happy, "Amy grinned,

"Don't say anything ok Amy, I promised him I wouldn't …." Ty warned, "I wasn't even supposed to tell you"

"I promise, scouts honor" Amy replied, her hand up in a salute, her antics making him smile as the awkwardness between them started to melt away.

TY rubbed his face as Amy watched him move and make himself more comfortable where he sat. He looked more than tired, he looked worn out, spent and a little unkept. His hair slightly messy around his eyes and his jaw shrouded in dark unkempt stubble.

"are you sure you're ok? you don't look too good Ty?" Amy asked in concern. Seeing those tired eyes watching her as he breathed through his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I…I think I "he coughed and took a moment then continued, "I think I caught a bug in Stratford"

"you're sick?" she asked, looking worried,

"No…I'm all good, it's just a cold Amy, and Im tired so., "he rubbed his eyes again, as she watched him, his chest coughing again as he threw her a gentle smile, "honestly I'm fine. sounds worse than it is"

"look after yourself ok, get some rest and drink lots of fluids, and make sure you eat, you need to keep up your…."

"Yes Lou!" he grinned, as Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "like I said, I'm good, I'll crash early tonight and then I've got a meeting with the construction team tomorrow so…"

"for the foundation you mean?" Amy inquired, "how's that going? Have they started building "?

"yeah and no. " he replied, we have the main floor pads down now, but this garden is causing issues, seems I can't even include it in the plans for the redevelopment, because of its heritage listing! go figure hey, I'm trying to protect it, and the bureaucrats are blocking me saying it needs to be protected"

"I'm sure you and Skyler will figure it out, "She smiled, her fingers fidgeting slightly as she looked back up at him, "do. Do you know when …um….you'll be back?"

TY took a moment, his eyes studying her as he licked his dry lips, he sniffed and blinked those tired eyes again. his hand now the only thing keeping his head from hitting the desk in front of him. "I ….suppose that's up to you?"

Amy watched, him, not quite following his words, "I ….I don't understand? It's your…"

Ty smiled, his hand grabbing a bottle of water that he pressed to his lips, before he spoke, "You were right Amy, you told me I had to pull back and really look into myself before I could decide what I wanted and who I wanted to be….which was hard, I'll admit, being alone for nearly a month in a foreign country with people I hardly knew wasn't easy. But I have to say, it made me put a lot of things into perspective."

Amy nodded, hearing him, seeing clarity in him now, even if he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was at Winchesters place. Which I might add is an amazing establishment, with some of the best warmblood jumping stock I have ever seen !"

Amy grinned, seeing him get a little sidetracked, Europe was after all a business trip and not only a soul-searching mission for Ty.

"So, I used this time, to...I dunno, clear my mind, sort the truth from the lies, the real from the fake. And I suppose when that was done, and I really was honest with myself. I came to the only conclusion that really made sense for me, and what I want, what I need, where I see myself moving forward."

"ok, "she said in a small voice. her eyes watching him intently now. This was the moment she had been terrified of. This could go one of two ways now. And Amy was preying on the inside as those green eyes held her in their sights. "so…what have you decided. What was your conclusion. ?"

Ty moved again and took another sip of the water from his bottle. His eyes only half open now as he fought to stay alert. "I'd really like to talk to you about that, but I'd like to do that in person if it's all the same to you? "he said quietly, his nose twitching as he fought back a sneeze, "that is of course if you still want to hear it?"

Amy nodded, her eyes welling a little "yes, I'd like that, I'd like that a lot, "

"ok, well then, its Friday now, and I have foundation stuff to sort out for the next few days, but I was thinking Thursday afternoon?" he said gently, "I think that's long enough for me and Skyler to get this all sorted here. "

"Thursday this week? I thought you needed another week out there?" she questioned.

Ty shook his head, his smile a little dry as he rubbed his eyes, "I can stay another week if you want?"

"No…no," Amy said, not liking that idea at all now, she was desperate to talk to him, hear what he had to say, she also had this quiet need to get him home and look after him, his condition really starting to worry her. He looked like he a lost a little weight and had this hagid worn out look around his normally bright eyes.

Ty smiled, his eyes sparkling at her panic over him extending his time away from her "ok then, Thursday afternoon it is… I'll ring Sam and book the jet ok, "

"ok, I…I can't wait to see you, Ty, "Amy replied, "it's not been the same without you here, "

"I've missed you too" he smiled, "how's Jack and the family ?"

"they are good, Jack and Lisa are thinking of building a guest house, kind of like yours at Lucky, "

"at heartland?" he asked.

"No Fairfield, Lisa wants to open up the stud to the public, use it as a tourist pull"

"ok, good idea I suppose, "Ty replied, his business sense kicking in, "did you speak to Pete about the rough stock, he told me yesterday that he had sent some over to you?"

Amy smiled again, seeing his interest in her skill set and its benefits to his company.

"yes, we have about six over at the moment, Caleb has broken four but two are proving harder to handle"

"well Im sure you'll figure them out, "he said, "you always do"

Amy blushed, feeling the compliment and accepting it. "I'll give you a full update when you get back ok. maybe we can …um do dinner and…"

"talk?" he smiled, seeing her bashful eyes. She was guiding him in, trying to pin him and his words on his return. "that sounds like a great idea"

Amy watched as Ty yawned and coughed again, his chest sounding rough as he cleared his throat, "look, I'm only just holding it together here Amy, I'm beat and although I really want to sit here and tell you how beautiful you are, I think I might call it a night, I'll call you tomorrow if that's cool"

Amy sat forward and nodded her head, "you go get some rest, look after yourself ok,"

Ty nodded in reply, as he lent back against the chair and exhaled softly, his eyes now half closed. "night Amy, I'll touch base tomorrow"

"ok, " she whispered, "Um Ty?"

He moved his hand and made his eyes open up a little more at her soft voice of question, "yeah"

"Um….I ….I love you "Amy's voice was tiny as she uttered those words across the airways. Her heart shuddering slightly in fear he may now not want to say it back to her now.

TY took a moment his head down as he pulled in a deep resonating breath.

"we will talk soon ok, I have a few things I need to say, love you too,"

Amy saw those green eyes wink at her as he hit the disconnect, the screen turning black as she chewed her lip and took in what he had said.

A few more days before she found out for sure if "I love you" was more than just mere sweet words.

* * *

to be continued


	122. The Prodigal Son Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

"Ty? TY? Brother? "

Ty jumped slightly, his senses returning abruptly as he felt a rough pair of hands grab him under the armpits and lower him into a seated position.

"Hey, get him some water!" another voice called. The sun making Ty squint as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, He could hear the sounds of working machines, voices, the smell of concrete and earth, dust. The sun was on his shoulders as he tried to pull it all together.

"Hey Brother?" a familiar voice called to him. Making those worn out green eyes look up at lock onto Skyler's concerned smile, "hey, there you are, you good?"

A bottle of water was pressed to Ty's dry lips and he was encouraged to drink, he felt people around him as he swallowed and then ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as the world came back into focus.

"I'm….good… "He whispered, concerned eyes watching him from all directions "I. I'll be fine, "

"we should get him out of the sun, maybe into the shade?" a gruff voice said, voices agreeing as they tried to formulate a plan of action.

"No..No…."Ty replied, his head finally moving around them to look at the group of concerned construction workers, their hi Vis and hard hats now forming a protective circle around the 'boss man' the one who was paying for this endeavor. "I'm good, sorry, I….I'll be fine in a moment."

Ty sniffed and rubbed his eyes, he was hot, he felt wretched and he hadn't eaten all morning. The 'bug' he supposedly caught in England now taking a firm hold on him and showing no mercy.

"Brother, I beg to differ ok, you and I, are going into the canteen and having a break, "Skyler said, "end of discussion"

Ty looked up at his friend, who now stood before him with one elbow crutch supporting his left side. He was dressed in smart yet casual clothes, that soft hair, neat and trimmed. He was sharp, he was in control and far from the rough rehab patient Ty had seen weeks before.

Skyler looked at the head man on the site, "can I get one of you fine gents to help me take Mr. Borden inside. I think he needs a time out"

Basil, second in line nodded, handing his hard hat to his offsider and coming to Ty's side as he slowly stood up. Ty reluctantly giving in as he slowly walked towards the doors to the rehabilitation facility, Skyler behind him, his hand on his shoulder and Basil, by his side in case he succumbed to another dizzy spell.

"Ok, so what is going on brother?" Skyler asked, as he sat in the restaurant area, with his friend and now foundation partner.

"Nothing, really, I… just need to eat something and I'll be fine," Ty said quietly, his hand now holding his head as he shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"this isn't nothing ! you're sick, and you're all over the place, "Skyler said, "you didn't even hear most of that meeting back there in the site shed."

"I'm sorry Sky, "Ty replied, "I….I "Ty didn't know what to say, he felt atrocious and his mind was all over the place now. He kept recalling his talk with Amy, he had been dying to see her for the last few weeks, his self-imposed exile finally coming to an end when he touched down in Hollywood. His time in Europe had been excruciating for him. Even though he played the role of the businessman, he struggled the moment eyes were off him and he found himself alone. He had also been plagued by terrors nearly every night. The images now so vivid and real that he dared not close his eyes. It was always the same. He was calling for her, looking for her. The water all around him black and dark. There was nothing. He was always alone. his hand trying to reach for her, but she simply drifted away. Amy was always the light in these terrors, but something was stopping him from being able to get to her. Something held him under. Pulled him into that black tar-like water and suffocated him before he had a chance to take her hand.

So, the Ty that came to Hollywood was a faint shadow of the young man who had talked Skyler back from the edge a few weeks before. He was at his limits, running on little to no sleep and now sick and on the verge of collapse. There was this sadness about him now too, Skyler saw it the moment he slowly walked into his room at Ramsey. Something had happened that had rocked the young MD beyond belief. And Skyler was determined to find out what was going on.

"what's this about Brother?" Skyler asked as one of the canteen staff came and placed two rounds of sandwiches before the two friends.

Ty rubbed his face and coughed. His eyes looking up at his friend before they took in the food offering on his plate. His stomach churned at the idea of eating it. His hand gently pushing the plate away from his place setting.

"It's nothing Sky, I just caught this bug in England and well, "he shrugged his shoulders playing it down. His smile small but holding. He sniffed again, his eyes tired and a little wet.

"no, my Brother, you're sick. And this isn't just a 'bug' as you put it. YOU need to go home! "Skyler replied, his hand touching Tys as he pushed a glass of water towards his ailing companion.

Tys eyes fell to the floor, Skyler seeing the apprehension now. "Ok, well if you're not going to be forthcoming, I'll get my answers elsewhere.!" Ty slowly looked up and watched as Skyler pulled his phone from his pocket and started to dial, those green eyes filling with concern as he saw the screen as Skyler showed it to him, Amy's name on the call box.

"NO! Sky….don't …. …just hang up ok. Please brother" Ty pleaded, his voice shaking now.

Sky canceled the call and looked at his friend. "talk to me, "

Ty took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "Ok… you win."

"this has something to do with that blue-eyed beauty who's got your heart hasn't it?" Skyler smiled gently. Trying to coax him out.

"that's just it Sky, I don't know if that's true anymore." He whispered. "I hope it is, but…"

Skyler's smile slipped slightly, "what happened. "

Ty decided that he needed to confide in someone. And Skyler had always proven to be a loyal and trusted confidant, even when they were mere boys. He had always felt like he could trust his friend with the old-world talk. He shared the last few weeks with his friend. Telling him of the 'situation' between him and Amy now, how he tried to do the right thing but only managed to screw everything up even more. The flu that now held him made his defenses lower somewhat. And Skyler listened on quietly as his friend let all the pain and confusion and fear ebb from his weakened soul.

"You, my brother need to go home. You need to set this straight" He finally said,

Ty sniffed again and rubbed his damp eyes, he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, his reserves were now at an all-time low.

"I'm scared ok, "he said in a small voice, "I'm scared that if I go back, and tell her what I've decided, what I want, that she…she…wont…" his voice shook as he couldn't even let the words pass his lips now.

"that she won't want the same thing?" Skyler said, seeing Tys eyes look away. "what makes you think her feelings have changed, the Amy I know, loved you like a wildfire?"

"she's been pushing me away, not answering my calls or texts, "Ty explained, "she told me to go to Europe, I…I didn't want to, I….I don't know what she wants anymore, she says she loves me, but then she's saying we need time... time apart." he rubbed his face again, he looked completely overrun now, his rambling all out of sequence as he tried to make it all make sense. "one minute I'm not allowed to touch her then she's …all over me…I ….I don't know…what to think or where to turn…she's got me so confused Sky, I just went along with it, "

"can I offer you some advice, from one lost in love fellow to another," Skyler smiled, seeing Ty nod and watch him in agreeance. "If she sharing her love with you, if she's giving herself to you? Even if she's telling you to go? I take that as a declaration of love and want for you to return? to push you away, yet beckon you in, it's quintessentially a play of too and fro, Ying and Yang?"

Ty signed, "you talk in riddles," he replied, "and I'm too tired to …."

"TY! for the sake of this beautiful creature who seems to think your worth the effort, will you take your head out of your arse for a moment and open your eyes!" Skyler tapped Ty's cheek, holding his gaze. "Amy Loves you! A blind squirrel could see than! She has asked you to make a choice, to look into yourself and decide if you can see a future with her or not. She's loved you, she's defended you she's held you up and helped you fly! So…are you going to take that beauty in your arms now and carry her into the stratosphere with you or are you going to let her free from your fly a separate course? "

Ty shook his head, his mind in flux over the romanticism of his counterpart.

"DO you LOVE HER!" Skyler pushed.

"Yes, of course, I do, Love isn't the issue here" Ty cut back.

"Do you want her. do you look ahead into your future and see her by your side? The one thing that is constant in your universe?"

Ty smiled a small smile, "She's everything I've always wanted and more. "

"So…I don't see the problem here Brother….You told me not that long ago that I would be a fool if I let someone as special as my beautiful Soraya slip through my fingers. You said that I need that light in my life."

Ty nodded, remembering the conversation "well? That was some rather good advice, wasn't it? "

Skyler pushed the sandwich back in front of his friend. "so ….take your own advice and eat that sandwich and then get your arse on that plane of yours and go back to Alberta."

Ty touched the plate. His fingers picking up a skerrick of turkey breast from the edge of the bread, he gently pushed it into his mouth and looked up at his friend... "thanks, brother."

Skyler smiled, and sat back in his chair, "I'll handle things here ok, you go home and tell Amy what's in your heart. Show her that love you have for her... trust in it ok"

Ty nodded. As he took a small bite off the corner of the sandwich and forced it down. His green eyes on his friend and he pressed his phone and booked the jet. He was going home. He was going to tell Amy how he felt, and he prayed with all his heart, it wasn't too late.

* * *

The jet touched down not long after 5pm, the flight one that Ty actually didn't recall all that well, the steward on board rather worried about him as he seemed to drift in and out of conscious thought through the flight. He gathered his things, moving slowly across the tarmac as his driver came to his side, taking his bags and quickly opening the door for the now obviously waning young man. The sun setting around them as the long black limo took his passenger out of Calgary and off towards the foothills and Hudson.

"Amy? "Lou called from the kitchen, bringing her sister from the lounge, she had been home a few hours now from school and had just finished her second beginners class in the main arena. Her thoughts of food and Lou's cooking bringing her back to the house for dinner. Ty had texted her earlier that day, postponing their talk to the evening. His actual words being along the lines of I'll see you tonight, I have so much to say to you.

Amy looked at her sister, confused by the summon to the kitchen. Her hands holding her book that she was now nearly finished.

"I thought you said Ty was coming home on Thursday?"

Amy nodded, "yes, in the afternoon? Why?"

"well, I don't know anyone else apart from the young Mr. Borden who uses a black limo car service?" she smiled, "and we seem to have one of those very cars coming down the drive right now?"

Amy's' eyes stilled, they sparked as she ran quickly to the window and jumped up a bit to look for herself, Lou was right, a large long black limousine had just rolled under the Heartland gates and was heading quietly down the drive towards the house, a soft plume of spring shale dust left in its wake.

"He….he said. He texted and said he would see me tonight! I thought he meant he would skype….Oh my god! he's home!" Amy looked at her sister, "he's come home early Lou"

Lou grinned as Jack came out from the bathroom, seeing his granddaughter run to the mudroom and grab her jacket, her steps suddenly hesitating as the trepidation kicked in. What if this wasn't the homecoming she was hoping for?...this could be…the beginning of the end.

"what's going on, "Jack asked, noting Amy's sudden stop, her eyes looking nervous and worried.

"It seems Ty is home early?" Lou explained,

Jack looked towards the window as the large black car pulled up in front of the house. His eyes returning to Amy as she still held still on the spot.

"go…good or bad… you need to know, don't you?" he said.

Amy nodded and took a breath, calming herself and then stepping to the door. Jack was right. Good or Bad. Beginning or end… She had to know…

* * *

The limo driver cut the engine and got out of the front seat, his hand raising to Amy as she walked down the porch steps and stepped out into the early evening air. Jack and Lou on the porch now too, watching how this moment of moments was to unfold.

The driver walked to the truck and pulled Ty's bags from the luggage compartment, placing them near the rear tire. His hands then grabbing the back-door handle and pulling it open as Amy came to a stop, her hands twisting on themselves as she sucked in a shaky breath.

Ty's head came into view as he slowly, and more carefully than usual got out of the back of the car, the driver holding the door for him, but Amy also noting the way he slid his hand carefully around Ty's bicep and shoulder and offered him support. Amy crinkled her brow, her eyes flickering back to Jack and Lou from a moment at the sound of the porch door, Lisa now standing by her husband side...

Ty straightened up and shook the driver's hand, he was in his jeans and a shirt, with a soft black canvass jacket, his hair was tussled by the evening breeze as he took a step forward and let his eyes finally land on the one thing that made this rushed trip worth the effort.

Amy came slowly forward as he took a breath and coughed, she heard the rattle and saw the paleness in his skin. He was sick, he was exhausted, but he was there.

"Ty?" she whispered, "when you said you would see me tonight I …I didn't think you meant…"

He gave her a soft smile, as he sniffed and moved away from the car, the driver returning to the driver seat and waiting for clearance to leave. "I….I couldn't wait….I …I need to talk to you, to …." he coughed again. His body racked and hunched as he tried to clear his throat.

Jack growling to himself as his eyes filled with worry. Lisa looking up at him in concern "somethings not quite right here"

"Hey, Ty, "Amy said, coming up in front of him and reaching for his shoulders, she felt the tremble and the heat, "hey, you're sick…. You're really sick!"

"No…No…Please," He protested, taking another deep breath and taking hold of her shoulders now too, "Please, I need to say this….I need to tell you how…I feel….what I want"

Amy's' head darted back to the family on the porch, Jack now coming forward as she begged for help without saying a word her hands now on his sides as he lowered his head and held on to her. "I….I " he breathed, "I came home….I came home…to…to…"

"Ty, !" Amy said, Jack now crossing the drive towards them, his steps fast as Lou and Lisa came in behind him.

Ty stilled and shut his eyes, the shakes being felt through Amy's hands as he lifted his head and took a breath, steadying himself one last time. His voice was rough, his body was about to succumb, but as God as his witness, he was going to say his piece.

"Amy….I….came back…...I …...need to …I need to tell you…...II lo…ve ….you " he took another shaky breath as Amy felt the falter in his stance. But his determination was keeping him on his feet. "I want…I want ...you to know …...I love …you Amy, and I …I Choose…yo…...u"

Amy's wet eyes watched on as Ty's rolled back in his head and his legs finally gave out from under him. His body crumpling to the ground before her as she pulled in and tried to take his weight, her knees folding with him as Jack slid in behind Ty and took his sides. Slowly letting him come to rest on Amy's lap as she cradled his hot and clammy face.

"I….I choose you, "he whispered, again, his eyes flickering as his exhausted arms clawed their way around her body, holding onto the one thing that gave him absolute comfort. His mouth, open as he tried to breathe, Amy now in shock, holding him to her as she felt the shakes and heat of the sickness overwhelm his spent body.

"I ….Choose you….I….want you…" he murmured, again and again, Lisa on the phone behind them as the driver came around now too and offered to assist. Amy lips pressing to Ty's forehead as she stroked his sweat soaked hair.

"Shhh, "she whispered "I choose you too, Shhh"

* * *

Amy parked the wrangler in Cross Bows car lot, paid the parking meter and headed for Private Ward 104. She tapped her hands on themselves to the beat of the elevator music as the door binged and she stepped out onto the floor. It was a private ward for a reason, And the security guard at the entrance doors smiled at her in recognition as she showed appreciation and walked inside. She hummed to herself, looking at the artwork on the walls. Her mind counting the room numbers until she came up to 21.

The door was shut, so she tapped a few times with her knuckles and gently pushed it open. Her eyes lighting up as those green eyes sparked as soon as she came into view.

It was Friday now, four days on from Ty's arrival back into Hudson and his collapse at the ranch. He was on the mend, but still not strong enough to be released, the doctors worried about his lungs and their capacity to handle this virus that had him, since he had already suffered a bout of pneumonia in the past when he had run away from Wade in Red Deer. Amy had visited him every day, but he mostly slept, the fever and the lack of sleep he had endured making him less than communicative. When he was awake, he was slow and drained, and only managed to whisper the odd word to her when she was there. He was also on oxygen most of the time, and the doctor had warned Amy that he needed rest and no stress to recuperate.

His words to her when he collapsed made Amy see just how much he wanted to be home. The ambulance drivers finding it next to impossible to get him to let her go when they tried to take him in to care. He was disoriented and delusional and only had one thing on loop in his mind. That was Amy and making sure he got his message through.

Skyler had also called her, asking how he was and sending his love when he heard of the collapse. He explained to Amy how Ty had been in Hollywood and that, he hoped with all his heart that they could find a way back together. Sort out the mess that currently sat around them and breathe the warmth back into their love and commitment.

Amy smiled at Ty, her eyes soft as she came up beside him. He was propped up, looking a little less pale now, and only supporting an oxygen tube under his nose rather than the full mask which had been the norm since admittance. His eyes were bright, he still had a drip cannula in his arm with fluid and he looked a little rough around the edges, but that smile was back, and Amy couldn't help but return the gesture.

"look at you, "she said, "color in your cheeks, smile on your dial?"

Ty gave her a gentle grin as his fingers touched her hand. They still hadn't really talked anything through, Ty had been too weak and sick. But there was this willingness now to try. Both wanting to hear what the other had to say. Both needing to share what they wanted to bring to the table.

"school finished for the day? " he asked, his voice a little rough still, it was past 4 so he was assuming she had come straight from the schoolyard.

"Yes, I passed my exam, so yay!" she smiled, Ty grinned back at her and they did a playful high five. His eyes forever holding her as he tapped the bed next to him.

"um…. Can …. We talk?"

Amy nodded, they had been dancing around this since he was admitted. So, she knew that this moment was well overdue.

Amy took a seat near his hip and let him take her hand. He was calm and quiet, his voice still a little raspy but audible now.

"I know this has been a hard few weeks for us, so…I just wanted to take the time to ….clear the air, tell you how I feel"

Amy ran her thumb over his hand, "you….you've been sick, so….I didn't want to push you, Ty, "she replied, "when you collapsed I …."

Ty smiled, "sorry about that, Sky warned me that I should go home but….well, I didn't quite make it as far as I had hoped I would" he looked a little embarrassed, "I'm sure I scared everyone again!"

"well, yeah, it's a little hard to ignore it when one minute you're standing there saying you choose me and then you're on the ground in a quivering heap!" she laughed.

Ty lowered his eyes, "you heard that" he whispered,

"Yes, you said it over and over again Ty, " she explained,

His cheeks flushed, "I don't remember a lot of that, probably due to the fever, "he said softly, "but I meant it, that….I …I do choose you..."

Amy smiled, "I choose you too, but I need to know what that actually means?"

Ty swallowed and nodded, she deserved an explanation. "ok. well, while I was away, in Europe, I had a lot of time to think and come to terms with things. I'll admit, I had a tough time with the radio silence from you… I get why you did it, I do, but it just made things harder in a way for me…because I didn't have anyone to talk to. to ...I dunno... you've always been my sounding board. And to have that taken away, it .it was ….it just made me …."

"I'm sorry, I only did it because I thought it would make it easier for you to think things through. I was trying to help you." She replied

"I know, I get it now, I do, but not having that ability to talk through my thoughts, I ….well it took a little longer I suppose for me to really sort out where I was. What I wanted. "

Amy nodded. "You seemed so hurt when you called me from England. "she whispered, "especially over how we left things. the night before you left. "Her eyes looked worried, "it wasn't out of pity, you have to know that Ty, I didn't want to leave it without …."

He tapped her hand, giving her a gentle smile, "Shh. It's ok, I get it…Your right, I was hurt, but that was me reacting out of confusion, I didn't know where we stood or where you stood, so…"

"It was a mistake, and it was selfish, and I'm sorry," she said. Ty's eyes softening again at her words. As he pulled forward and touched her cheek,

"No…it wasn't a mistake, "he whispered, "making love with you could never be a mistake….not to me"

Amy let her smile curl as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I love you Amy Fleming, and I love making love to you, so never let me hear you apologize for that again ok"

Amy sniffed, his words tugging at her heart and making her feel warm inside.

"so….where does all this you love me, I love you, you choose me I choose you, leave us?" she said, his hand now in his lap as he let his head fall back against his pillows. His chest expanding again as he took a few deep breaths. The Oxygen filling his lungs from the little tube under his nose.

"Well, I've already called Sam and told her that I'm taking a step back, "he said gently, seeing Amy's eyes watching him, she had heard this before, but It had never really come to fruition. "no…I can see that skepticism in those eyes of yours so let me explain ok,"

Amy held his gaze, waiting for him to continue.

"Sam is taking the Lucky reins from now on, I'll still help out, but as an advisory only... She has agreed to take the CEO role and wants to focus on it as any other would. So… I will now, let her do that. Without overstepping her."

"so…no more travel? And long hours? Flying all over the countryside, solving everyone's problems, running yourself into the ground"

"Well, yes and no, but the travel will be few and far between I promise. I will jump between Montana and Alberta from time to time but the bigger trips and deals, that's Sam's domain now. "he grinned,

"and Callum? You're ok with that? His mom traveling, being away?" she pushed, this was a pressure point for him before, so she needed to know it wasn't going to raise its head again and cause issues.

TY dropped his gaze, looking a little humbled "Callum is a cute kid, and he deserves the best in life. "he said, "but he's not my responsibility and Sam and David are his parents and if they can make it work it's not my right to interfere, his welfare is on them not me. "

Amy chewed her lip, that sounded like a "Sam" statement and she had a sneaking suspicion Tys CEO had already voiced her opinion over this exact topic with her MD.

"so Lucky Alberta? Are you going to continue working there?" she asked, "and the foundation? I know how much that means to you? Are you really going to be able to pull back from that? Do you really want too"?

Ty nodded, "yes, I am,," his eyes watching her, "I'm leaving the Foundation to Skyler, he's mobile now, and more than capable in handling it, I'll still be a founder, but the rest is up to him….like I said, I'm pulling back, but Lucky Alberta, well, I need a job too Amy, I can't just sit back and twiddle my thumbs .. Helping Jack from time to time is fun, but I need a purpose, something to do with my life "

Amy looked at her hands, "I get that, you need to feel like your contributing, making your mark "

"I'll be staying local though, Pete will manage and run the place, I'm going to look after the warmbloods coming in from Europe, and the rough stock. It will give me something to do, and something to build on. take Lucky in the direction I originally saw it going "

"ok, "Amy smiled, "so. what happens when the pressure overtakes you again, and you find yourself right back where you started? I don't mean to sound mean here Ty, but you have said you'll cut back before, once you became MD, and then it just snowballed. "she watched him, her concerns on the table now too.

Ty swallowed, "I know, and I hear you. your right, I let Lucky take control of me, and I lost my way. I let you down, and for that, I really do apologize"

"you nearly killed yourself, Ty, this isn't just about us, this is about you, you ran yourself into the ground. You can't live like that, under that much pressure. "

He nodded and twisted the blanket in his hands. Her words stinging but filled with truth. "that's why I'm not going to let that happen this time" he said in a soft tone.

"how's this time going to be different?" she questioned. Calling him on it now. There was no point in pulling this back together if it was just going to fragment and fall apart again at the same stress lines.

"Well, for one, Im hiring an assistant, to help me and Im hoping, you will share some of this work time with me…once you are done with school?"

Amy raised her brow" I get the assistant idea," she said, "but what's this about sharing work with me?"

"Heartland works with Lucky, so…as I'll be doing things a little differently now, working closer to home, focusing on the Warmblood jumpers and the Mustang contacts. I was hoping you and I could- Work together… your training skills and my show jumping knowledge? …...and the Mustangs well, there's no one better than you and Caleb, so I …I thought you guys could train me to maybe work with them too?"

Amy smiled, "you want to be part of the training and breaking here at Heartland? The MD of Lucky Holdings wants to work as a ranch hand and trainer?" she looked a little surprised.

"if you'll let me?" he whispered with a smile, "I'll still oversee Lucky Alberta, and help Pete, but I'd like to be more hands-on, I really enjoyed working with the ranchlands at Lucky that time, and you know I love to jump... these warmbloods will need training and schooling. so…."

Amy chewed her lip, still not convinced "and what about all the rest of it? The media, the hype, the galas, stories… all that bravado that seems to overshadow who you really are, what happens the next time the media hype takes over? "

TY looked a little shy again, "I'm a Borden Amy, I can't stop that from being exploited or noticed. Its who I am, Being Lily Borden's son, the Heir to Brad Borden, I can't just pretend it's not a part of me... But I can decide how Im going to handle it and deal with it. "he took a breath, "the media are always going to hound me. But I'm not being used as a poster boy anymore unless it's because I deem it needed. The board is already aware of my step back, Sam emailed them all this morning. She's the golden goose now. Im just the one who pops up from time to time to smile and wave"

Amy grinned. "So, the Lucky Prince is alive a well, "she said gently," still wearing his shiny crown, be it I the background"

"the Lucky Prince is only whole if he had his princess as this side."

he took a moment and steadied himself, those eyes now filled with clarity. "so… I suppose, now it's your turn to tell me, what you really want. I've shown you my hand…And I swear to you that If you give me this chance, I will show you every day, that you, and what we have together is and will always be my number one priority. I know there'll be ups and downs. I know that one or both of us is gonna think that maybe this is all just too hard to be real and want a way out at some point. But I also know that I need you to be mine and that I'll regret it for the rest of my life If I don't at least try to make this right between us. because I know, in my heart, You Amy Fleming are the only one for me. "

Amy wiped her eyes, his words moving her and making her heart skip a beat.

Amy took a moment to absorb what Ty had said, he sat quietly and coughed, the constant talking aggravating his throat and lungs. He took a breath and shut his eyes opening them again as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I love you, Ty, I always have and somehow, I know in my heart I always will, I suppose I want to feel like what we have is worth it to you. these last few months, I've watched you get consumed by work and Lucky and all the glitz and Glamor that it entails, and I know you can't hide from that part of your life, I know that being with you means I have to accept that you are always going to have that kind of buzz around you. " she took a moment. Trying to put it into a way that he would understand. "you told me that you watched Lucky destroy your father's marriage, and family. You, yourself a victim to that nonstop train of distance and neglect. I suppose that's what's worrying me now. I can see that same freight train taking you away with it, and it scares me…. It scares me to think that one day, Im going to wake up, now, or in five years' time and that same Lucky whirlwind will have taken you from me too. "

Ty looked at his hands, not responding, his eyes now glassy as he heard her words.

"This was a taste of it Ty, the last few weeks since you became MD, I saw the first traces of this happening and it terrified me. I don't want to turn around one day and realize Im living in a loveless marriage with a man who says he loves me, loves our kids but is never around long enough to show or express it. I can't live like that Ty! I won't… I'm terrified that is what's to come if you don't see this now and change how this end. "

Ty swallowed, a tear rolling down his cheek, "I'm trying to do that, "he whispered, "I don't want that kind of life either, I don't"

"I suppose I'm scared of losing you to a world I can't compete with" she said simply, "either that, or losing you personally to a heart attack or a stroke or ….." she looked around the expensive hospital room "how many times do you need to end up in rooms like this before you start to take notice and change how you act and are!"

Ty nodded again, everything she was saying stung with its delivery, but he couldn't fault her for her words. She was right, he was playing a dangerous game. And one day, he wasn't going to be the one with the Lucky escape.

"so…" he whispered, sniffing back his emotions. "I suppose, it's your call then, I'm going to follow through with what I said regardless, but…I'm hoping, no I'm praying, this isn't too little too late to have you back by my side. "he sat forward and touched her hand seeing the rings still holding pride of place, "I love you, Amy, and I…I want this, I want to do this with you…if…if it's not too late"

Amy sniffed back her own tears, her hand quickly wiping her eyes as she looked up at him with those baby blues... "It's not too late….I love you too"

* * *

The next few weeks saw a monumental shift in the world of Amy and Ty, With the beginning of May bringing the warmer spring weather as Ty put into action his changes and promises. He had been out of the hospital now for just over a week and a half, his lungs clear again and the virus finally under control. He still had to use a puffer as he had when he first contracted pneumonia, but it was only after exertion and or physical work. He had employed an assistant, Michael Blunt a young man who had come to Ty from the town of Black Diamond. He was a year older than Amy, fresh from school and willing to learn. He originated from Vancouver, where he was the top of his class in business studies and animal husbandry, He was young, enthusiastic and knew a thing or two about cattle. His father, owning and operating a cattle ranch in Black Diamond once he divorced from his wife.

Ty had also taken two weeks off completely, Sam holding the reins while he recuperated. His work at Lucky only just kicking back in on a few days a week until the doctor cleared him for physical work.

As May rolled on into June, Amy became acutely aware that Ty was holding true to his word. He watched her and Caleb work the Mustangs, now cleared to work again, he asked questions, worked the horses and learned the skills needed to do the job. Caleb amazed at how fast he picked things up. Amy , also blown away by his attention to detail, his offerings of ideas and his willingness to learn and partake in the day to day workload. He had also started helping out at the beginner classes, on his off days from Lucky, Amy giggling as he worked with the little children, his natural affinity with them shining through. He ponied around beginners, gave tacking up lessons with those who seemed to struggle with the group sessions and sat with the class under the poplar tree near the arena at fruit and drink breaks, talking about horses, his experiences and the jumping and riding world. Amy hadn't seen that sparkle in his eyes for quite some time, but now, it was back and back with a vengeance. He was happy, he was in the moment and he was finally enjoying what life had to offer him.

With this new-found calmness came questions though, the media had become aware of his pull back, putting their own spin on it, to which Sam and her team instantly counteracted. Jack had seen off two nosy news teams, who came knocking for a story. The Lost Prince. The fallen Prince, their tag lines on Ty's departure from the spotlight. He still held the occasional press conference. Especially at board meeting time. Talking about the company as a whole and backing Sam as she gave her report. He voted on board matters. His two votes making him usually the majority rule. But life, now just seemed simpler for Ty, and he was relishing in it.

It was Mid-June when Amy pulled the jeep up to the front of the Lucky ranch, the staff waving to her as she headed for the main house. She skipped up the stairs and headed into the main ranch house, her hand raising at the receptionist as she smiled her way.

It was a Friday and it was a beautiful day. The school year was winding up in the next few weeks and Amy couldn't wait to be free of the institution called education. Being her graduating year, they got to leave a little earlier due to exams. So instead of waiting for the 27th June, Amy's life was free from textbooks and study days as of the 24th. June also was a special month, as not only did school finish up but come the 25th Amy Fleming turned 18!

She walked into Tys office space, his touch now all over the room, Amy's grin looking up at the wall mount over the fireplace. She loved that picture. That kiss, that bike, those times were back. And her life at the moment couldn't have been happier.

TY was at Lucky today, he was overseeing the arrival of the first shipment of warmblood yearlings that were coming in from Winchesters Stud. There was five in all. All top lines with perfect lineage. And Ty had invited Amy over to check out the new arrivals and maybe coerce her into a little dinner on the terrace under the stars.

The five horses had been in quarantine for a few weeks and now had been released. So, Ty was already down by the stables, ( the new stables that used to be the warehouse that originally held all Tallon's evil doings. Now completely redesigned and configured into a state of the art stable with large spacious stalls, heated floors and tack, and dress rooms. Amy saw the pride he had in the newly repurposed construction. Tallon's money again being put to good use.

She put her school bag on the leather sofa in his office and headed out the door. The girl a reception smiling at her again as she walked out into the afternoon sun. Her eyes catching sight of Pete as he talked to Lionel, her smile warm as she approached.

"Amy? Hey, how are you? "Lionel said, looking at the young lady he had the utmost respect for now "Ty didn't say you were coming over today?"

"Oh, well, he invited me," she said happily, "the warmbloods are due in.?"

"Arh, of course, his pride and joy, he's proud of this deal, "Pete said with a smile, "he did good, this is going to be a great year for Lucky if he can get these five into the winner's circle."

"early days yet boys, they are only young 3 year olds and need a lot of work, but yes, they will be amazing when they are ready, this is a long term investment, we probably wont start them until there 4 " She agreed. "Has he set up riders yet or?"

Pete chuckled, "I already suggested it to him, and he turned me down flat, I think it's a wasted talent, but ….he's the boss, so what can I do"

Amy nodded, knowing full well, Pete had seen Ty ride and knew his talents on the jumping course. Ty had shown his prowess repeatedly, but he still refused to take that leap and go back into competition, even for the benefit of Lucky.

Amy said her farewells and headed down to the new stable, cowboy hat on her head, sun at her back, her hair blowing in the afternoon breeze as she came up behind Ty as he stood at the stable doors and wrapped him in a bear hug.

He jumped slightly and chuckled, his hands on hers as he looked back over his shoulder, "hey, there you are, I was starting to think you had changed your mind about coming over"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, "Amy whispered into his ear, Ty's skin reacting as her breath tickled his earlobe. "are they here yet"

"5 mins out, "he smiled, "come have a look at the stables, they are awesome!"

He was like a kid let loose in a candy store, his eyes alive with excitement and he showed her through, Amy not having the heart to tell him he had given her a similar tour only a week or so before when the stalls were still being constructed.

"this is very impressive," she smiled, her hand in his as they came to the office area at the rear of the fifteen-stall space. "I know hey, it's come together better than I thought it would"

Amy hugged her love and kissed his excited lips, Ty settling instantly and returning the embrace. That warmth radiating into her as his attention changed and went solely onto her. "I missed you" he whispered. Walking her slowly into the office and kicking the door shut with his boot. "I'm glad school is nearly done, that way I can have you all to myself for a while"

Amy giggled as his lips ran along her neck, his hands on the small of her back. The moment broken by a knock at the door, Ty looking a little devilish for the intrusion.

"Um sorry Ty, Troy said with a grin, seeing his boss lick his bottom lip and step away from Amy who blushed with embarrassment. "the trailers here, you want me to unload?"

"Um, Yeah, I'm coming ok, I'll give you a hand. "Ty smiled, looking back at Amy as she nodded and came with him.

"You sure Ty?" Troy grinned, as Ty came alongside him, a little bit of brotherly comradery between the two now as their relationship had grown, "you seem to have your hands full as it is?" he whispered.

Ty gave him a relaxed warning smile as he tapped his shoulder roughly, "move it! " Amy looking at them both as Ty clipped Troy over the back of his head, unearthing his hat.

"so, what's the attraction to warmbloods," Troy asked looking a little uninformed, "why don't you just go with thoroughbreds?"

Ty looked over to Amy as he unhooked the rear door of the horse trailer. "Amy? You want to take that?"

Amy grinned and smiled at her lover,

"warmblood horses are a cross between a hot-blooded breed – like the thoroughbred - and a cold-blooded breed, such as the draft horse. ... Generally, warmbloods are calmer and quieter than thoroughbreds. This is what makes them more suitable for activities like dressage, and jumping, events that require intense concentration."

"oh, so they are design horses?" Troy asked again, sounding rather interested as Ty walked out of the back of the trailer leading the first young colt.

"Supposedly British Warmbloods came into existence in 1977, In practice, however, the British have been breeding Warmbloods for centuries. many are created either by breeding two warm-blooded parents or by breeding Warmbloods with warmblood-type horses. These are typically middle-weight breeds, which combine performance with good temperaments." Ty smiled, Amy nodding at him and giving him an overly impressed look.

"done your homework I see" she played.

Ty grinned and raised his brows "knowledge is power Amy, knowledge is power"

"Warmbloods should be able to excel in any competitive riding discipline including dressage. they tend to be larger animals as this has an advantage over jumps and are preferred for dressage. " Amy came in, showing her own knowledge of the breed.

Troy nodded and jumped up into the trailer, bring the next young bay out into the sun. Amy, following suit until all five were in the small pen near the stables, Amy calming them as Ty and Troy looked on. Ty's smile, hard to hide.

"Steady, steady, whoa…"Amy whispered, noting the ears and the quick movements of one of the colts. Her hands raised showing she was no threat to the young horse as it watched her and became accustomed to its surrounds.

"Warmbloods will expect their riders and trainers to be in charge and to give clear instructions in any challenging situation. They are sensible as well as intelligent and usually pretty friendly. Although this guy seems a little wound up" Amy moved again, the other four horses showing her little interest. But this one bay, the one who seemed restless wasn't settling as well as Amy was hoping he would.

"You worried?" Ty called, now hanging on the fence line. Watching Amy for her cues.

"I think he needs some work, Ty?" Amy called back. Pete and Lionel now also coming up the fence line and watching the new arrivals. "can I have him separated? So, I can get a better read on him?"

Ty nodded and tapped Troy's arm, "come on, let's get the other four in the stalls," he jumped down, followed by his young counterpart as they unhooked the gate and Pete passed them some halters and lead ropes. TY slowly walking over to the other horses, his voice low as he approached, He had good horse sense himself, so Amy held the started colts attention as Ty and Troy moved the other four away. The ring now clear as Amy worked her magic. Lionel again perplex by her abilities. Before they knew it, she had that young colt calmed and circling her in the ring, her click, click making him flick his ears her way.

"she is remarkable," Lionel said, seeing Ty's smile of agreeance

"yes, she is Lionel" he replied, "yes she is"

* * *

"I'd like to work with that colt a little more TY, he's very skittish, Im not sure what's going on, but I think he would benefit from some more one on one sessions." Amy held onto Ty's arm now as they walked back towards the main ranch house. The sun setting at their backs.

"Ok, you want me to ship him to Heartland or are you cool to come here and work with him?" Ty asked.

"Um I'll come here, "Amy smiled, "let's not disturb him any more than he already is, "

"fair enough, you're the boss when it comes to behavior, "he said, his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

"you better believe that buster!" Amy played, "I'm in charge of you and your behavior too"

"Oh, really!" Ty grabbed her and swung her around in a huge fast circle, his lips finding hers as her feet finally touched the ground. "You can control me and my behavior anytime you like"

They kissed as the sun set around them, Troy coughing again as Ty growled and pulled his mouth away, his eyes a little jaded as he raised his brow at the interruption again.

"Sorry Boss, But I was wondering if you want me to do the mustang run tomorrow, we got a call from foothills conservation. They have about 15 ready to ship?"

"Um... yeah, take Michael with you ok, he needs to learn to routine" Ty smiled,

"ok Boss, you and …um Amy, have a good night ok" Troy looked a little uncomfortable as he dipped his hat and walked away. Tys attention instantly returning to Amy and snuggling into her neck.

"Mustangs?" she asked her body reacting to his kisses as they traveled down her soft neck.

"yes, Mustangs, "TY whispered, not really caring at that moment. He was more interested in making her squirm in his grasp as he played.

"do you think you will need my help?" she asked, pulling back from him slightly as another ranchland passed and dipped his hat.

"Um. Yeah, possibly, Troy will go and assess them with Michael tomorrow, once we know what we are dealing with, we can make a better call on what to do" he explained.

"so, you're not going? To the catchment?" Amy asked, seeing Ty's smile as he rubbed his jaw…

"No….Troy can handle it, I trust him, and Michael, well he's learning…it will be good for him to see the stock process up close." TY explained, seeing Amy's mind working and loving her for it. "Not my job Amy? Pulling back remember?"

She smiled and Kissed his cheek, "ok, ok, yes…. You're the king of delegation now, sorry I forgot, "she teased, Ty once again proving to her that he was not falling back into old habits. He had taken this second chance seriously and he wasn't about to screw it up.

They walked back into the ranch house, where Ty spoke to the receptionist for a moment then said goodnight to her as she took her bag and packed up to go home. His eyes then falling back onto Amy as she grinned at him.

"what?" he asked, seeing her chuckle.

"God you're a flirt, "she laughed, "no wonder all the woman here love you to bits"

Ty blushed and flicked his hair from his eyes, "I wasn't flirting! I was being friendly, there's a difference"

"Oh, so that look was just you being friendly?" Amy teased, seeing him frown at her in play,

"what look?"

"that look, that sparkle in those green eyes, that raise of that sexy brow, that kind of look that you use to perfection"

It was Tys turn to chuckle now "I do not? all I said to Cindy was I hope she had a good night? How I that flirting?"

"Im sure she will have a great night, "Amy giggled, "especially since her hot boss asked her to?"

"come on," he winged, his smile holding as he blushed, "it wasn't like that! And you know it"

Amy grabbed his arm and laughed out loud at his forlorn look. "so, you promised me dinner, with fairy lights and all"

Ty smiled and came closer to his girl, his arms running around her waist "I did indeed, but you never said yes so?"

"Yes YES YES!" Amy smiled, as he spun her around again and locked his lips to hers. "can we eat outside?"

"of course, whatever my lady desires "TY replied, his voice posh and toffy as Amy giggled and covered her mouth.

* * *

The table was set for them on the terrace near the rose gardens, Ty pouring their lemon squash as the chef brought out their food. It wasn't super fancy, but it was nice, fresh roast chicken with green salad and tomatoes and cucumber salsa. With fresh bread rolls and honey cake for dessert, Amy was suitably satisfied.

"this is a special night, "Ty said, looking at her on the at pretty terrace, his hand taking hers as the lights caught in his eyes, "not only did I get my first delivery of the best-looking warmbloods I have seen, but I also realized that being this is June, and May was a little crazy for us, that I completely missed the year anniversary of the day I arrived in Hudson."

Amy crunched her brow, "oh my god your right, it's been a year!" she covered her mouth, "this is a special night. Happy anniversary!"

"thank you" he grinned, tapping his glass with hers, " and if I've been here a year, then that means your birthday is only just around the corner too, "he smiled, "if I remember correctly, you invited me to your 17th remember, the day you took me into Hudson to buy clothes"

"and you declined coming?" she replied, "I invited you and you said no"

"no….I said no to coming as a guest," he played, "I said yes, to coming as your date"

Amy giggled remembering it well, "it seems so long ago, a lifetime nearly" she sipped her water, her eyes going a little still,

"hey? "he whispered, picking up on the change in her mood "where did you go just then?"

Amy chewed her lip and looked back up at him. "it's just, my birthday, it….it doesn't hold the best memories for me. You know, you and I had that fight, and …Jessie ….at Maggie's…You and Jessie got into that fight that night and…he"

Ty touched her hand, "hey, that's over ok, this year it will be spectacular I promise"

Amy nodded, "I….I really don't want a fuss ok, not after last time, I know it's different now, but please, nothing huge ok"

Ty rubbed her hand with his and nodded, "ok, simple and intimate? Sound good?"

"perfect," she said, her eyes sparkling in the starlight.

* * *

The night continued on concluded with a slow walk around the gardens, Ty finally driving them home in Amy's jeep, his arms around Amy's waist as they climbed the loft stairs together.

"that was a perfect way to end a perfect day," she said happily, her hand in his rear pocket as she pinched his behind, Ty looking at her as he curled his brow in protest. "I think a shower and a cuddle in front of the fire is in order,"

Tys eyes turned a little cheeky as he flicked them to the bathroom door, "I'll rub your back if you rub my…" his eyebrows raising with innuendo as he backed towards the door.

"If Im doing that for you, I better get more than just a back rub?" she played, following him as she watched his fingers slowly unbutton his shirt.

"most definitely, Im more than happy to please and assist your every desire" he teased back, he was in the doorway now, that shirt hanging open and exposing that perfect chest, his fingers now unclipping his belt buckle. Those green eyes never leaving hers for a second. Amy walked forward, her pretty little tank now on the floor as her belt unclipped too. Ty's grin pulling her in as her hands touched his chest and gently pushed him further and further into the bathroom. Her lips touching his as he picked her up and placed her ever so gently on the vanity, his hands up her back now as he took that kiss well past play and safety.

Her jeans hitting the floor not long after as he let her wrap those soft tanned legs around his hips. Amy sliding her hands around his body as his jeans rode low and exposed his boxers beneath.

They played and explored, feeding that fire and removing the last vestiges of attire in a turn-based routine. Ty's hand slipping down her now naked body as he once again picked her up and carried her to the shower, his lips never leaving hers as he held her to him as he turned on the shower head. That stream of water turning into a warm soothing sensual rush as they took their love under its flow. Body to body. Heart to heart, his hands on the wall as his leg took her weight. Amy sucking the water from his lips as it ran down his handsome face.

"your beautiful "he whispered, his lips at her ear as he moved her slightly and let them unite. Amy's arms now around his neck as she bit his earlobe, the sensation he was creating making her shudder and tremble in his embrace.

"happy anniversary" she whispered, feeling him move, and then tense up, the rush overtaking him as she tightened around him and followed him over the edge, her hands digging into his shoulders as that growl resonated from his throat. Amy's smile showing her satisfaction as the water pummeled across their now euphoric and tantalized bodies. Her lips pressed to his as they rode that wave of love together.

* * *

"this is perfect you know," Amy said, as she nibbled on the edge of a chocolate square. " it's just ...what I've always thought life would be...what I've always wanted"

Ty grinned and rolled his head across the pillow so he could look at her. His smile wide and welcoming.

"so, shower love and chocolate squares is perfection to you? got it!"

Amy giggled at his glibness, her smile radiating across her cheeks. They were curled up in bed now, the sheets tossed around them as they took a quiet moment in the early dawn. They had indeed shared, a romantic, love filled shower interlude, Ty again surpassing her expectations at the one type of foreplay and location that excited him the most. Amy now also kind of favoring the hot and heavy waterfall fantasy he seemed so attached to. Now, happily satisfied and content, they lay next to each other, Tys on his side as he ran his hand across her ever perfect and exquisitely toned stomach muscles. While Amy finished her chocolate and snapped off another, pushing it playfully into her lover's mouth.

"you have to know what I like and want by now?" she teased,

He grinned back at her, "I have a fair idea, "

"so...tell me? what do I like? what does Amy Fleming, horse trainer and all-round amazing fiancé want in a guy?"

Ty propped his head up, on his hand, digging his elbow into the pillow as he contemplated his answer. "this is a trick question isn't it?" he teased,

Amy frowned at him playfully and pushed another chocolate between her lips. "maybe"

" , I'll play" he laughed, "...Amy Fleming, all round super horse trainer, and fiancé extraordinaire, I think I have this covered, " he smiled that perfect smile and held those green eyes to hers, his hand moving on her stomach as he made small circles with his thumb. "You want a guy who'll lead you through the summer pastures with his hands over your eyes... Just so you can discover the feel of the fresh grass and soft ground under your bare feet, "

Amy held that gaze, his words mesmerizing her.

"You want a guy that'll wake you up at the crack of dawn. Just because he is bursting to talk to you. He Can't wait another minute, to see that beautiful smile, to hear that beautiful voice, just to find out what you'll say. "

Amy grinned, "it's nearly dawn?"

Ty chuckled and rolled closer to her, "you want a guy that is always going to love you, heart body and soul, and thank his lucky stars every day that he wakes up beside you and realizes that you are his to hold."

"who is this guy?" she whispered, turning herself so her lips were now ever so close to his. " do I know him?"

"I'm hoping...that lucky guy...is me?" he replied, "because you Amy Fleming are my weakness, my life force, I don't exist without you and your love."

Amy pressed her lips to Tys and let him see she felt the same.

"you Ty Borden are a hopeless romantic, who I can't seem to get my fill of..." she ran her hand along his shoulder as he watched her. "so...what about you? I think I know what kind of girl you're looking for?"

He grinned. "ok? enlighten me?"

"well, I think you want a girl that you can give all of yourself too, not just in the normal way, but deeper, a connection that is more spiritual than physical."

Ty fell back onto his back listening to her take on his needs and wants.

"You want a girl that will get lost in your embrace, feel safe when your around and want to find her home in your heart."

He nodded, his fingers playing with the sheet.

"You want more than just a girl, you want a partner, you want a soulmate who is your other half, someone that completes you, someone that knows you better than you know yourself, someone who isn't scared to catch you when they see you about to stumble and fall."

Tys eyes turned back to Amy now, her words resonating in his heart.

"you, Ty Borden want a girl who will love you wholeheartedly and never abandon you or that love you share with them. For you do not give your heart to just anyone."

He touched her cheek, his thumb running across the soft pink skin. "No...I don't, you're right, I don't give my heart to just anyone, "he pressed his lips to hers, holding that connection and letting that feeling between them flow, "but you are not just anyone, so I gave it to you"

* * *

To be continued


	123. The Prodigal Son Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

He had it all planned out, the table was set, with placemats, full cutlery, and cloth napkins. He had rummaged around in the kitchen drawers and found what he thought here napkin rings, wooden cuffs, with small etched designs, he assumed that was their purpose, and they made the table look good anyway. He had glasses in place, fresh flowers in a vase as a centerpiece and he had even raced over to the main house to collect the cake that Lou had made at his request. It was perfect, it was intimate, small and special. Just as she had wanted. Just as she had asked it to be.

Ty returned to the stove, his eyes darting up to the clock, it was just after four, Amy would be home soon, He was rapidly running out of time. She had this week off from normal school routine, due to exams, and he knew she was heading to Soraya's to do some final study that afternoon... With two more exams to go, then graduation on the 27th, her time was at a premium. It was an impressive achievement he knew, and one, the whole family was looking forward to attending and being part of. He had already spoken to Jack about her birthday night, explaining his hope to celebrate it privately just the two of them... Jack agreeing to it as Lou had a rather lavish dinner organized for the weekend as a celebration for the 18th but also the graduation.

This night, tonight, Was Ty's and he was making sure it was perfect in every way. Amy's last birthday had turned out to be less than stellar. With Jesse Stanton's attempted assault, Tys fights and the day only being remembered for its bad connotations and not it's good. Ty was determined that this year, her 18th, would be special and memorable for all the right reasons.

He threw the dishcloth over his shoulder as he grabbed the two white table candles and placed them on either side of the flowers. He stood back admiring his work, suitably impressed with himself and his efforts.

The oven buzzed making him jump slightly, his mind going back to the meal that he had lovingly prepared by his own hands. Lou, offering to help, but Ty, as an accomplished cook himself, politely refused the invitation of assistance.

He grabbed the oven mitt and opened the door, his green eyes checking out the dish that sat on the ovens shelf. He sniffed, and smiled, it smelt good, and he was now happy he had tried something new for such a special occasion.

He grabbed the dish and placed it on the stove top, his boot pushing the oven door closed as he did. His eyes went back to the clock, as he grabbed a skewer and tested his creation. His smile growing as the liquid ran clear.

"yes," he said to himself, "you got this Borden!" he chuckled to himself as he looked at the other dishes he had on the go. Two pot simmering away happily with lids askew to let the steam escape.

"Ok, "he whispered, those eyes on the time again, as he covered the main meal with foil and ran off towards the bathroom, his tee coming off as he threw it over to the hamper near the door.

The sound of running water, being heard moments later, his voice singing happily to himself as the time ticked on.

* * *

"ok so we've covered the last chapter? are you sure you don't need to go over it again?"

Soraya watched her friend closely, knowing Amy and her reluctance to study,

"No, I think I get the whole Cold War thing now… "Amy replied from the other side of Soraya's bedspread. "not sure why it was so cold though…."

Soraya growled at her in exasperation, seeing Amy's cheeky smile "Im Joking! Geez, can't a girl have some fun on her birthday!"

"yes, yes you can, "Soraya laughed, "and now you mention it, here, this is for you" she handed her a pretty red present, wrapped with a purple bow.

"Aww, you didn't need to do that" Amy smiled, "but Im kinda glad you did" her grin big as she pulled the paper away from the gift and looked up and smiled at her friend. " it's beautiful, thank you"

"any time" Soraya replied,

Amy's' eyes looked over the wooden photo frame, the picture of her and Soraya riding Spartan and Clover ( Soraya's choice of ride, when she visited Amy and Heartland) made the little blonde's smile widen, even more, she ran her hand over the glass, "I love it"

"so, talking Birthdays, what's Ty got planned?" Soraya's eyes were wide now, Knowing Ty and his affinity with the romantic, she knew it had to be good.

"Well, Um… I don't know actually, he made me breakfast this morning and we…well…." she looked down as Soraya saw her cheeks blush…. Her friend chuckling at her embarrassment " but he didn't really say much more than that, apart from I'll see you tonight"

"I'm sure he's organized something,"

"maybe, Lou said something about, a family dinner, but then told me they would do it Saturday, because of Grad and all, you know to combine them. "Amy looked a little putout, "didn't like the idea really, but…."

"Mom's taking me to Calgary, with Aunt Matilda and her son, family thing, "Soraya said, looking bored, "I'd much rather spend it here, on the phone to Sky"

"how is Skyler?" Amy asked,

"he's good, he's walking, with just a cane now, and Im going to see him after Grad, celebrate the way I want too…" she raised her brow. Amy nodding and taking her point.

"the Foundation?"

"yeah its nearing completion, still got a ways to go yet, but Sky sends Ty a report every few weeks, keeping him in the loop since he's covering the costs"

"he's really taken to this stepping back thing, hey," Amy said softly, "I thought it would be harder for him, but he just has it all under control now. It's weird… it's like a light turned on and it all just fell into place"

"you were the light Amy, he realized that he was risking, losing you, so….It was an easy decision for him in the end. "Soraya said, "sending him away as you did was a reality hit. Skyler said it really rocked him around, make his take note"

Amy nodded, "I know it did, and I still feel a little guilty for doing it, but I suppose it turned out in the end. "

"so, you two are happy now?" Soraya closed her books and watched her friend. Hoping the outcome was a positive one.

"yeah, we are, we are closer than we have ever been, he's more settled now, and happier, he's loving working with the Mustangs and the Jumpers. He's really come into his own. I ….I couldn't be happier with how this has all turned out"

"I'm happy for you Amy, for both of you, you both deserve to be happy," Soraya said with a grin. "just like me and Sky"

"well, I suppose I should go, otherwise I'll be late getting back, "her eyes dropped a bit, Soraya picking up on her mood, "what's up?"

Amy chewed her lip, "nothing, Just …. it's my birthday, and last year that was a …disaster, I kinda don't want to celebrate it….I know Lou and the family do, but …."

"that was last year Amy, not this year. You have Ty, you have your family, and friends, it's a good thing, don't let the past and what happened jade you present. This is a special day, you are 18 now! a big girl!"

Amy laughed, "yeah, better start acting like one I suppose"

"pfft!" Soraya laughed back, "we might be grown-ups, but who says we have to act like grown-ups!"

Amy's phone buzzed as she smiled at her friend, her eyes looking at the number on her screen "Hey Mr. Martin, how are you?"

* * *

Ty did up the buttons on his shirt, checked his teeth and sprayed himself with that cologne he knew Amy loved. He looked in the mirror and took a moment, settling himself as he did up his belt buckle, the one Caleb bought him for Christmas. He straightened his hair with his fingers. Happy with the final look.

Ty nodded at himself and walked quickly back into the kitchen, his eyes again on the clock as he straightened the table settings again and looked around the room, his boots sliding across the boards as he picked up the laundry and the clothes from the floor and pushed them roughly into the laundry hamper. His eyes then went to the cushions on the lounge, where he straightened them up and he spun around, looking for anything else in the loft that looked out of place. Once happy that his birthday surprise was ready. He went back to the stove and uncovered his Beef Tenderloin, cooked and rested to perfection. He cut the strings that held it together and placed it ever so carefully onto the serving plate. Surrounding it with the roasted cauliflower buds and baby kale. Ty grabbed the final piece of his delectable puzzle, ( half a pomegranate) and tapped it over the platter, the little red capsules of sweetness scattering like little red jewels across the plate. He stepped back, impressed with is creation. His hands then quickly cleaning up as he wiped down the bench and made everything perfect once again. Ty carried the serving plate to the table and placed it down. He was rather hungry now, and he couldn't help but steal a green bean from the serving bowl that he placed next. It was perfect. With fresh bread slices and curled butter. It was done. And his smile showed his satisfaction.

He knew Amy wouldn't be far away now. His surprise was set and all he had to do was wait. Ty walked over to the coffee table and picked up the box he had there, it was wrapped in a blue paper and had a yellow bow. He took a breath and shut his eyes. The looked around the room. His smile warm as he took in what he had achieved. He felt a little guilty however for blowing off an entire day or work, but she shrugged it off, this was for Amy after all, and she was so worth the effort.

He placed the gift back on the table, next to the yellow long stem rose. His eyes landing on the candles on the table.

"shit," he said quickly, as he ran back to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers, finally finding a box of matches and striking the side. The flame igniting the wick of each candle, making the table take on a golden glow as Ty lowered the lights in the area. He smiled. Nodding to himself. His eyes caught the candlelight as his phone buzzed on the countertop.

"hey"

"Hey Ty, "Amy said, she was walking to her jeep, as it sat in front of Soraya's house, her hand waving to her friend as she opened the door. "I'm leaving Soraya's place now,"

"Um Ok, "Ty smiled, looking around the loft, his mind going into plan mode, he could always cover the meal and rewarm the meat if she was running late. "so, you heading home now?"

"Um… Yeah about that, "Amy said quietly, "Mr. Martin Rang, you know my client, the one who owns Jasper?"

"yeah, the bucker? You gave him back, already didn't you?" Ty asked, "I thought you fixed him?"

"so, did I, but it seems he's still throwing Bills daughter so…he wants me to take another look" Amy replied

"ok. well, you sent Lolli home today, so you should have room in your schedule," Ty said, trying to help.

"that's just it, he… he wants me to come over now? I….it seems they are going to a competition this weekend and his daughter is entered in it. so, he wants me to take a look, and see if I can help?"

"Now?" Ty said, his eyes looking up at his surprise, as his hand ran through his hair. "Right now? its nearly..., can't you check him out tomorrow?" Ty bit his lip, his tone a little desperate. He didn't want to give away his plans, but….

"I have an exam tomorrow Ty, and another on Friday, which I am rather worried about actually, "she explained, hearing his tone but thinking it was just disappointment, she was picking up over her being late home. "I'm sorry Ty, but I just think I need to at least go and check on Jasper, "

Ty rubbed his face. His shoulders showing his emotions. " it's your birthday Amy, I thought we could….spend some time….you know"

"I know, but ….we didn't really plan anything and I…I'm not really in the mood anyways, you know, birthdays and me…they just don't seem to work…so….look, I'll see you when I get home ok, I shouldn't be too late…."

Ty shut his eyes. And took a moment before he replied, his voice calm and still "what about dinner?"

"Um…you eat ok, Lou will have plenty, so go over to the house, Bill said I can eat at his after I work with Jasper, he's got an enclosed arena so I can work for a few hours even if it gets dark. "she waited, hoping he understood.

"yeah. ok," he whispered, his heart now sinking as his plans of a special night just the two of them, fell in broken shards around his feet. "Um…I've got some paperwork to do at Lucky anyways, so…. I ...UM might just head over there for a few hours ok…" he lied, his voice not able to hide the hurt now.

"Ty?" Amy said, "you understand right? It's my job? We can have a movie night or something tomorrow if you want?"

Ty nodded and forced a smile onto his lips, "yeah….um… that's ok… I'll see you… um later... "he shut his eyes again and twitched his lip. Trying to control the frustration. He could tell her about his plans, the dinner, the romantic night, the gift, but then what would that achieve, she would feel bad for ruining if. And as she said. It was her work, so….His mind tried to placate his feelings. While he pushed the hurt and failure away.

She didn't do it on purpose, he knew that, but it still stung…It still hurt.

"Happy Birthday" he whispered, as he walked over near the table and looked at the flowers and the perfect setting for two.

"Thanks, Ty, love you" Amy smiled, as she climbed behind the wheel and waited for his reply. She could sense he wasn't happy, and now she was doubting her decision.

"love you too," he said softly, his hand falling down as the line went dead. He looked around the loft. His eyes taking in all that he had prepared. His heart was heavy as he sighed and leaned forward and blew the candles out at the table. Ty stood still in the darkness and then walked over to his jacket and grabbed his keys. His hand around his neck and he headed for the stairs. The loft in darkness as he drove down the drive heading for Lucky.

* * *

Amy trudged up the loft stairs, she had noticed when she pulled up that Ty's jeep wasn't parked where it usually sat. Her lip curling in thought as she reached the top step, the loft in darkness, she assumed he must still be at Lucky sorting his paperwork issues that he had mentioned on the phone. She hit the light switch and yawned. Her footfalls stopping suddenly when she saw the table, the candles, the perfect setting with flowers and silverware. She looked around, her heart sinking as she found the single rose on the coffee table and the gift beside it. The room was cold and still. The warmth of his birthday surprise now gone. Amy rolled her lip, as she slowly walked into the loft, her hand pushing her hat from her head as she wandered over to the kitchen table. She swallowed when she saw the serving plate, cold now, but left pride of place on the table cloth. Amy's' heart caught a beat, as she realized what he had tried to do. And what she had inadvertently spoiled. Her conversation with him and his tone now making sense. She walked over to the kitchen counter and covered her mouth, her eyes looking even more remorseful when she saw the cake. All in the colors of cornflowers, blues, and yellows, with five horses running across the top. It was perfect and it was special, and it was Ty…... And she had ruined it.

Amy shut her eyes, feeling terrible. Soraya had told her as much. When did Ty ever let a special occasion slip by the wayside? He didn't particularly care about his own special days, but he had never, not once let Amy miss a celebration. She rubbed her face. He had been trying so hard of late to keep to his promise to always be there and to put her and their relationship first. And here she was, caught up in her own day's work and activities not to even consider he may try to do something for her birthday.

She knew her birthday had brought up feelings in herself that she had tried to ignore. Her 17th still holding its own shadows over the day. But he had said he would do something simple and intimate when they had talked about it. Amy's thoughts now making herself feel worse.

She hadn't picked up on it... even though she heard his disappointment when she called. Amy pushed her hand into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Pressing the screen and pushing it to her ear.

* * *

An Hour Earlier at Lucky

Ty sat at his desk, his pen in his hand as he drew indiscriminate circles on a small note pad, He couldn't concentrate. His mind lost amongst his defeat. He wasn't angry at her, he was mad at the situation. His eyes looking out into space as he tried to forget his ruined plans for the evening.

He had wanted it to be special for Amy, make up for the mess that was the year before. He had planned it to perfection, or so he had thought. He held up his head with the ball of his hand, his eyes looking down at the note pad. His lip curling when he realized he had scribbled her name on the paper.

He shut his eyes. No, He wasn't angry, he was hurt. And he didn't like feeling like that. Not one little bit. He rubbed his face. Trying to pull his mind out of its despondency. He just wanted to make her happy, he wanted her birthday to be a special night, just the two of them.

He looked at his phone. She was still probably working with Jasper, His heart dropped further. It was a little after 9pm now. And he was at a loss as to what to do or what to think, he could have stayed at the loft and waited for her, he could have been there to greet her when she walked up the stairs. But as usual, In Typical Borden fashion, he had run…. He had pulled away and retreated. Tail between his legs…He wasn't angry at her….no…. he was angry at himself.

Ty pressed his finger and thumb into his eyes and dropped his pen as he reclined back in his chair and looked at the wall mount on the wall. His mouth curling as he remembered that ride.

He took a breath and pushed his chair back as he stood up, his phone in his hand and he grabbed his keys. With one more look at that image that hung pride of place over the fireplace. He turned and headed back out the office door.

* * *

Ty's phone rang as he killed the engine in front of the barn. He looked at the screen, seeing it was Amy and held still for a moment. His hand pulling the door of the jeep open and he stepped out, it was a cool night, with a gentle breeze. Ty looking up at the loft window and seeing the light was on inside. He saw her jeep, parked near the other side of the barn. His heart beating a little faster as he pulled open the barn door and stepped inside. His phone fell silent as he stepped on the first step, the buzz picking up again as he ascended. Amy hearing the noise and looking up as her eyes met his, her phone to her ear.

"Ty" she whispered, cutting the call and putting her phone down. Ty gave a small smile, he still stood on the top of the stair, looking apprehensive.

"Hey" was all he could muster. Seeing her, and the now-defunct efforts he had gone to for her birthday just brought the feelings back to the surface again. He knew now, too well, how she must have felt when he left her wondering where he was on all those nights he worked back and broke his plans with her. This was a taste of what he had inflicted himself, and it made him now feel ten times worse for his own stupidity.

"why didn't you say something!" she asked in a small voice,

Ty looked at the floor, his hands in his pockets, "I ….I didn't want to ruin the surprise, it was supposed to be a surprise "

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, coming over to him instantly and giving him a gentle hug. To which he returned be it a little lighter in the application than usual.

"No…this is my fault, I should have said…." He said gently, as Amy looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

She looked around the room, "you went to so much trouble Ty, I …I feel terrible..."

Ty diverted his eyes. "you had to work, I …I get it...I should have told you about dinner and …." He let it go and stepped away. Tuning and touching her cheek as he pulled his jacket from his shoulders "serves me right really, I don't deserve you, "he chuckled a dry cold laugh at himself, "just goes to show how much of an arse hole I really was hey"

Amy looked at him strangely, not getting the comment. In her eyes, she was the one who needed to apologize and eat humble pie, not him.

"Ty?" she said coming over to him and seeing the look of self-condemnation in his eyes.

"I was sitting there at Lucky, feeling sorry for myself and it suddenly dawned on me…." he explained. "this is what I did to you isn't it…more than once I might add too….and here I am sitting in my flash office acting like a spoilt rich kid who didn't get his way! I now understand how much that must have hurt you, how much my actions and lack of caring hurt you.." he turned to look at her, furious with himself, "I made you feel like this like you didn't matter!, so yeah this is ALL on me" he pulled away, not wanting to see her apology let alone hear it.

Amy came over to him and touched his arm, "you're not an arsehole ok, " she whispered, making him turn to face her "and this, this is amazing thank you. I shouldn't have gone to see Bill, he could have waited. Soraya told me that you would probably do something for my birthday and I just blew you off like it didn't matter." She touched his face. "this is on me ok, not you…I owe you an apology, not the other way around"

She pulled him into a hug again, this time Ty reciprocated with a little more intent.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, make this birthday ….I dunno. Better, "he said quietly, "your last one was such a mess, and I was hoping to make this one worth …. remembering, you know"

Amy nodded. " it's perfect, really, " she said, "we can still have our night, look, let's start this again hey, I know it's late but…."

Ty gave her a weak smile and shook his head. "let's just forget about it ok, "he ran his hand through his hair and looked at the table," the foods stone cold and the drinks are warm, the cake is probably melted by now so…how about I just give you your present and we call this a done deal, no hard feelings "

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the blue box, his hand touching the pretty ribbon as he came back to her. "happy birthday Amy" he said in a small defeated voice as he kissed her cheek. "I love you"

She took the gift seeing those green eyes look around the room and stop briefly on the table, that disappointed and flat look of sadness holding again as he rubbed his neck and gave her one more week smile, "I'm going to go have a shower and….I'll be back in a …" he pointed to the bathroom and moved away, pulling the door almost closed as he did. He was hurt, she could see it, but it wasn't a hurt she had seen before, this was different, a forlorn, deeper pain that seemed to resonate a little too close to home for him. Amy looked around the room, the table, the flowers, the rose. The candles. Her ears picking up the sound of running water as she picked up the box of matches and lit one up. She pressed the flame to the candle and one by one put the amber light back around the table setting. Amy then picked up the serving plate, and gently with some tongs placed the cut of meat onto a microwave dish, dropping the cauliflower around it. She hit the reheat button and then grabbed the green beans, her ears listening for the shower while she worked.

As Ty redressed and came to the bathroom door, his hair damp, his face a little more controlled Amy had the food back on the table, in the same way, he had. Trying for, take number two.

He looked up, stopping suddenly when he saw the candles flickering before him, his eyes moving to Amy as he shook his head with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that" he whispered, "I understand ok, let's just call it a night"

He didn't want her to feel bad, But Amy wasn't letting this go, this was her birthday, and she wanted to celebrate it with the guy she loved.

She took a breath, put a big surprised smile on her lips and came over to where he stood, "You cooked me dinner, and I intend to enjoy it ok, so are you going to serve or should I?"

Ty shook his head again and chuckled, "really? It's nearly 10pm Amy, it's a bit late don't you think?"

"it's never too late for dinner and cake with my man" she smiled, "sit, I'm actually rather hungry, I didn't really eat at Bills, apart from a granola bar?"

Ty smirked, "Im hungry too, I stole a green bean when I was cooking but that was like four hours ago?"

"Well then, let's get this birthday feast underway"

Amy pulled out her chair as Ty took a seat opposite her, his smile returning as he took her plate and served some of the tender beef and cauliflower. The pomegranate adding vibrant color and touch to the plate. After they ate and drank their fill, Ty stood up, and lit the candles on the cake, placing it in front of Amy as he sang happy birthday to her in a private serenade. That voice of his making Amy swoon, his smile causing those butterflies to dance more than ever.

The night wound up with them curled up together on the couch, Ty's arms around Amy's shoulders as she let back against his chest. His lips kissing the top of her head as the fire burnt in the hearth before them.

"did you open your gift?" he asked noting she was holding her rose and pressing it soft petals to her nose.

Amy looked up at him and suddenly sat forward, running back to the table and taking her prize... She quickly came back and reclaimed her seat, her fingers pulling at the bow as it slowly slipped undone.

Amy opened the blue box and pulled back the soft tissue paper, her mouth opening in surprise as a crystal statue of a horse in full flight shone up in all its intricate facets.

"Oh my…Ty, it's beautiful" she breathed, picking it up and letting the light catch all its complex details,

She held it in her hands, it was fragile yet held this strength about it in the way the horse held its head and raised its legs in full stride. "thank you" she said suddenly, placing the precious item back in its box on the coffee table before she spun around and pressed her lips to his, "it's amazing, I love it"

Ty smiled, his arms engulfing her as he kissed her back, "I'm glad you like it, I wanted something special, something that you could look at and remember as ….as a good thing."

Amy smiled at the man she loved, her arms around his neck now as she kissed him once again. "this has been an amazing birthday Ty, I will remember it always, thank you"

"I'm sorry it didn't go quite the way I was hoping it would" he whispered, her lips nibbling his now as he shut his eyes.

"it was perfect, "she replied, "now shut up and kiss me!"

Ty grinned, and grabbed her, pulling her down in one quick movement and taking that kiss as he came to rest on top of her. "yes mam…."

Amy giggled and ran her hands through his hair, her head snuggling into his neck as she stopped and drank in that smell, "is that? Is that my favorite ….is that Jean-Paul Le male I can smell?" her eyes watching him intently.

Ty grinned and nodded, "only the best for the birthday girl"

Amy gave him a devilish smile, "oh your so…mine!" she purred, her hand instantly pulling at his shirt and pushing him down onto the floor in front of the sofa, Ty laughing as he came to rest on the soft rug. Amy squealing as he grabbed her and took her with him, their laughter and giggles breaking the silence of the barn and the ranch around them.

* * *

"hey Sam, how's it down there in Montana?" Ty asked, as he sat at the kitchen table and finished his cereal. It was early, and he was a little late for work at Lucky, but his smile and good mood meant he actually didn't really care. Being the MD had some perks. His working hours, being one of them.

It was the day after Amy's birthday and Ty couldn't hide his contentment. For a day that had started out a little rocky, it had ended rather perfectly, his grin still holding from their night of love that they had shared. He had loved her heart body and soul, pleasing her in every way he could. Their night more than just sex and arousal, it was closer, deeper than that now. He had wanted it to be special, and he had pushed the envelope to make it that way. It was her birthday after all, and what girl doesn't want to be loved and desired and please on their day of birth.

Amy came out of the bathroom as Ty looked up and smiled at her, she was dressed, her hair in a soft braid down her back as he grabbed the orange juice from the bench and came over to sit across from him. Her eyebrow raising as he winked and returned to his call,

"yes... the warmbloods have settled in, they will be vet checked on Friday and then we will look at some early handling training, Amy's going to work with one of them, he seems a little rough."

"and the next shipment?" Sam asked, "the 7-year-olds? When do they come in?"

"Well they arrived a week after the first ones, but they are still in quarantine, so maybe early next week?" He explained, "these ones are ready for training ?" Sam continued

"not sure yet, supposedly we can start them on light work but. I don't want to rush this Sam, too much too soon will promote injuries, and I'm looking at this long term…"

Amy smiled at him, hearing his commitment to the animals he was investing in. This was more than a quick money-making scheme for Ty, he wanted this to work, he wanted the Lucky Jumping and eventing program to be successful past a few early lower grade wins. This was not a small venture to Ty and Amy was impressed with how seriously he was taking it.

"So how was Dimond Spur? Did you sort out the issues? "Ty asked. Amy sipped her juice as she stole a strawberry from his plate. She smiled cheekily as he shot her a warning look for the theft.

"Well, that's why Im ringing Ty, it seems there's a problem with some stock lines down there, I know you got them to sign an exclusive contract, but it seems they have been dealing with another supplier too?"

"really?" Ty mused, "that doesn't sound like those guys, they seemed really happy with the setup and the way the trade was to take place. Do you want me to call Brian? See what going on?"

"I was actually hoping you might come to Texas with me Ty since you bartered that contract with Bastion. Maybe if you meet Brian face to face again you can smooth this out?"

Ty rubbed his face, considering his options "when?"

"I'm flying out this afternoon," Sam said gently, "I know its short notice but, I'm just worried that he won't take me as seriously as he would you,"

Ty looked up at Amy and smiled a nervous smile, her eyes sparkling at him as she grinned his way. Ty's decision made, instantly in that moment.

"Um, look, you go, and I'll call him ok, smooth the waters so to speak, Brian's a fair guy, so I don't think this is as bad as it seems. "

"So, you want me to handle it? "Sam asked, clarifying his decision.

Ty nodded and winked at Amy again, "yeah, I trust you, keep me in the loop, but I don't think it requires us both attending, that will make us look worried, and we don't want that"

"Ok, if you're ok with it, I'll leave this afternoon and call you once I know what's going on"

"perfect, have a safe flight Sam" Ty hung up and put his phone on the table, his hand returning to his cereal bowl as he continued to eat his breakfast. Amy watching him in quiet confusion.

"Sam's taking a trip?" she asked, Ty nodded, and took another spoonful of wheat flakes, "to where?"

"Texas, Diamond Spur to be precise" he smiled,

"the stud you're in partnership with, "Amy questioned, seeing him nod again.

"there seems to be a bit of confusion over the exact wording in the contract they have with us, Sam's going down to sort it" he explained, his voice calm and matter of fact.

"and…you…don't think you should go too?" Amy pushed, "it was your contract after all wasn't it ?"

Ty swallowed and put down his spoon, his green eyes glinting at her across the table, "Sam is quite capable of handling a contract negotiation. She doesn't need me overshadowing her"

"but Ty, you set that contract up, didn't you? it was your deal?" Amy questioned, a little perplexed at his calm nature. He nodded again

"yes, yes I did, But I know Sam can handle this, "he smiled, "there's no need for me to go, Amy, I'll call Brian and that should be enough"

Amy sat back, watching the man she loved, Tys eyes returning to his bowl, but flickering back to her when he realized he was the object of her study.

"what? Why are you staring at me?" he laughed, "have I got cereal on my lip or?"

"you…your just so calm like this isn't phasing you at all, "Amy said, her eyes holding his, "I…I was sure you would want to go? Sort this out? But... here you are saying no?" she laughed to herself, "who are you and what have you done with Ty Borden, Lucky's MD, and golden boy"

Ty laughed and rolled his shoulders back against the chair, "I meant it when I said I was cutting back Amy, I don't need to swoop in every time things get tricky, Anyways, I have three warmbloods pulling in any day now and then there's your graduation…. You don't think I'd miss that do you?" he flicked his brow at her as he finished his coffee and stood up, taking his bowl and cup to the sink to wash up.

Amy smiled to herself, he truly had changed his whole way of looking at things, Before Lucky always dominated his time, his space his mind, it was hard to find a moment in his life where Lucky didn't infect or infiltrate it. But this new Ty, the post-Europe TY, he was different, he was centered and at peace. His priorities still on his company, but also equally on his personal life and relationships. Amy grinned to herself, she had to admit, she kinda loved this new version of him, Ty 2.0.

"so...graduation?" he said, his body now leaning against the kitchen counter as she came over to join him, putting her own dish in the sink and then sliding in between his arms.

"yes, tomorrow, in the centenary park in Hudson, across from the school, it's at 1pm, "she smiled, "you'll come right?"

"of course, I'll be the one hollering out your name! AMY! YEAH! Woot" he yelled, his arms up in the air as he mimicked his intentions.

Amy slapped his chest, her lips pressing to his as she glared at him "don't you dare"

He grinned, and pulled the kiss back, his hands sliding around her body as he let the heat rise. His tongue touching hers as Amy slid her hands up his shoulders and across his neck, her fingers in his hair as she felt him shudder. He chuckled and pulled away, his lip wet as he took a moment.

"I have to get to work or Pete's going to think I've chucked a sicky" he breathed,

Amy smiled, her lips touching his briefly, biting them playfully as she twisted his hair around her fingernails. "well you do still look kinda pale, I think we should air on the side of caution, don't you?"

Ty shut his eyes, her hands making him go all forms of crazy inside, he took a shuddery breath and pulled back his eyes locking to hers as she gave him her best come to bed eyes.

"you have to go to school "he whispered, "don't you have a rehearsal for tomorrow?" he raised his brow, "I'll see you tonight ok, I will text If the horses come in..."

Amy nodded and kissed him one more time, her hands running down his sides and sliding around his behind as he chuckled into her ear and carefully pulled away, "that's not fair" he whispered, "you know I…." Amy grinned, feeling the shudder again as her fingers ran along his belt line and slowly slid into his front pockets. Ty inhaling quickly and grabbing her hands, his smile a little shaky and he moved away, "enough!... I'm late enough as it is, bottle that ok, tonight! I promise" he gave her a wayward grin and blew her a gentle kiss "love you,"

"love you too wild one" Amy smiled, seeing those green eyes wink at her as he grabbed his keys and jacket and ran down the stairs.

Amy played with her fingers, naughty thoughts running through her mind until her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall,

"shoot" she hissed, as she ran across the room, grabbed her coat and keys and backpack and bolted down the stairs in his wake.

* * *

Centenary Park was alive with people and excitement, it was graduation day and the buzz was electric.

Amy and Soraya were with the rest of their graduating class, getting their gowns and hats, sorting out their seats and speeches. Soraya, as predicted was Valla Victorian and her nerves were starting to show over addressing the graduates and audience. They currently were all in the school gym, the Centenary Park a five-minute walk across the common space.

Jack, Lisa, Lou, and Tim were already in attendance. Grabbing a coffee and a biscuit from the refreshment stand. Jacks ears picking up on the rumble of a motorbikes engine as he turned towards the rear parking lot. A lone rider clad in a black leather jacket and jeans rolled his Indian scout into the lot, his foot sliding down onto the pavement as he came to a slow stop, Jack kissed his wife and excused himself, his six-foot frame wandering over to the young man as he pulled his helmet form his head.

Ty smiled, taking a breath, his hair a mess around his eyes. He looked around and noted the press vans and the cameras. A few too many to be purely there to cover the graduation. He had chosen to come alone, without the large black car, the driver, the security. The bike and the helmet giving him the incognito entrance he was after. He knew they would be there, the press, Amy was his fiancé after all, and keeping tabs on her was ultimately keeping tabs on him. Her graduation was a no brainer. They knew too well he would attend. So even though his annoyance at their presence was seen in his eyes. He also wasn't surprised by their audacity.

"You see them? Front car park, another two vans at the side entrance and they have cameras in the crowd too..." Jack said,

Ty nodded, accepting it, but not liking it either, he wanted this to be Amy's day, not a Ty spotting expedition.

"I can go and talk to them, give them a soundbite, maybe they will back off?" he suggested.

Jack raised his brow, Ty knowing it was a pipe dream. " let's just go get our seats, and hopefully, it won't turn into a three-ring circus"

Ty agreed and rolled his leg off the bike, his helmet on the handlebars as he pushed his aviators across his eyes and headed back with Jack to the family as they walked under the gazebo and took their seats.

Lou touching his arm as he kept his head down, the locals respecting him, and showing recognition as they would an old friend but leaving him be. The wider press though, instantly becoming aware of his presence. And Ty could feel the lenses trained his way. He swallowed and didn't acknowledge them, praying they would hold off until after the ceremony at least.

One by one the graduates were called, everyone clapping with enthusiasm with each diploma and smile that was handed out. Jack sat next to Ty, Lisa flanking his other side, Lou and Tim behind him. A united front to show family solidarity. Tys eyes watched the classmates as they got up from their seats and took the stage, posing for photos and smiling and their achievement. His smile growing as the name Amy Fleming was called, the clapping in his local vicinity getting louder as Jack cheered and Tim called out, Ty clapped as well, Amy's eyes finding his as she turned and shook the dean's hand. He winked at her and laughed, overjoyed for her achievement and success. His eyes flickering a bit when the flashes came his way, making him shy his face from view. Amy also blinked, the media taking their fair share of images of her too. It was refined and in control, But Jack could see the annoyance in Tys eyes as he pushed his sunglasses back in place.

"stay calm son, "He whispered, "we don't need a scene. Not now"

Ty didn't answer but he got the message, his hands clapping again as Amy came off the stage and grinned at him with excitement as she returned to her seat at the front. Her eyes catching the cameras, and noting the extra lenses pointed in her lover's direction.

After a few well-structured words of wisdom from the dean and the headmaster, Soraya took the podium and cleared her thoughts. Her mother smiling on in pride as she gave the final address:

"Well, here we are, we did it. We have accomplished one of the major early milestones of our lives, and we did it together: high school graduation.

This is a major step in the journey into adulthood, one that should be recognized for its immense significance. We should be proud of ourselves, we all worked hard to get to this day, and our work did not go to waste. So …what now?

The road that lies ahead for all of us will take us all in many directions. It won't be easy. There will be obstacles and missed exits, potholes, and roadblocks along the way. There will be times when each and every one of us will feel like we cannot possibly go on another step. There will be times when each of us will think we are alone, our backs against the wall of the unknown.

But we far from alone—we are all on this crazy journey together. We've made it this far together—why should we back out now? We have to keep pushing, because we know we can achieve our dreams, and because we are worth the effort.

From this day forward, Let's believe in ourselves so that we may reach our goals and fulfill our dreams. Let's be the best that we can be, so that we may fill our lives and the lives of those closest to us with happiness and with pride.

We've already taken the first step by making it to this ceremony today ( some of us only barely)—so now, it's time to take the next steps in the journey that is our lives and begin to build our futures.

Congratulations GUYS! We made it!"

Everyone was instantly upstanding as the cheers rang out through the soft trees and heritage buildings of Centenary park. Hats flew into the stratosphere as smiles and laughs were shared all around.

Amy was wrapped in the arms of friends, all of them dancing and jumping for joy, family and friends clapping and hollering out their happy sentiments. It was perfect. It was joyous and it was a great day.

"Congratulations," Ty said, his arms engulfing Amy as she jumped into his embrace, her smile wide and excited as she kicked her feet up behind her behind as Ty rocked back to take her weight. She kissed his lips quickly and grinned as he placed her back on her feet. Jack coming up beside with Lisa as Amy hugged her grandfather with all her might. She did the rounds, her arms rolling around each and every one of them, pulling them close so they could all be part of her special day. Ty stood back a little, laughing at her exuberance, he hadn't seen that smile so carefree and alive in a while and he loved it more than he thought possible.

Once all the congratulations where done and Amy had posed for her group photo with her classmates, she was crossing the green, families of other students around her as she weaved between them, she suddenly became aware of a rather clear voice calling to get her attention.

"Amy!" it said, "Amy Fleming? Please, can I have a minute of your time!" She turned to see a reporter coming up to her, a cameraman at her side, her smile plastic but welcoming.

"um, I'm rather …Um….I'm just going to meet up with …" she stammered taken aback a little by the forwardness, her blue eyes noting another set of lenses coming her way. These two men not waiting for her permission to snap her image.

She took a quick breath as three turned into five, and then five turned into more. Her eyes diverting as the flashes started to blind her. A strong, but calm hand taking her arm and pulling her close, Amy looked up to see she was now standing behind Ty as he shielded her from their view, using his own body as a blockade.

"come on guys, "he said tensely, "this is Amy's day, can you at least let her have that without all this spectacle"

"Ty! Ty!.so she graduated! does that mean wedding plans are now underway? "One called, making him roll his eyes at the comment and turn slightly so he could see Amy,

"you ok?" he asked, looking worried,

"I ...I'm good, they just caught me by surprise, "she whispered, Jack now coming to her side and showing his annoyance too.

"for the love of god, can't you lot, find someone else to harass? "he growled, "I'm sure the pope or the queen of England is doing something a lot more noteworthy to the public at large than a high school grad ceremony!"

Ty raised his hands and tried to quieten them down, his hand slipping around Amy's waist as they all started to settle in order to hear him speak.

"This is Amy's day, her celebration. And I'm here to celebrate it with her. "he said loudly, "so I'm asking for a little understanding here guys, please"

" One comment" one of the paps called out.

Ty took a moment and looked at Amy, who blinked as the lights continued to flash.

"OK!" Ty yelled, his tone pulling all the microphones his way, "OK! you get 5 minutes, make them count, ok, go"

"Ty! graduation day, any special plans on celebrating this achievement with your lovely fiancé.?"

"Yes, we will be having a family celebration, we are all very proud of her" Ty smiled, and kissed Amy's red cheek. He had become better at dealing with the press, and sometimes giving them their soundbite was the best way to defuse a situation that had the potential to get uglier with refusal,

"You've dropped from the limelight of late Ty? Any reason? "

"As per the press release that was tabled at the last board meeting, I have taken a less active role in the Lucky company, Sam Sinclair is my CEO and she is now currently running the company in my stead. "

He took a breath, "but as I said, today isn't about me and lucky and what I'm doing, it's about Amy and her classmates..."

"You and Amy? Still going strong I see; do we have a wedding date yet or?"

Ty grinned and looked at the girl he loved, his eyes alive with his love for her, "Um...No…No set date, but maybe, sometime next spring? we will keep you posted ok "

Amy's' cheeks flushed more, as she saw his look towards her for approval, she nodded, not able to hide her excitement. "yes, maybe next spring, when the flowers are in bloom" she agreed.

Ty laughed and touched her cheek, as Jack took a few steps back, seeing the couple had the press well controlled, Tim now coming to his side and looking on in awe as Amy and Ty continued to answer their questions as best, they could. Their answers honest but sketchy and with no real substance.

"this is insane" Tim whispered, "can't that kid go anywhere without this camera-toting posse on his tale"

"seems like that's a no. "Jack replied, "they are relentless. I don't know how he does it actually, I would have smacked them in the chops by now if they invaded my space all the time"

"you really alright with being Amy caught up in this?" Tim looked worried, His eyes on his daughter as she pulled in close to Ty's side.

"if she's going to be with Ty, I don't think she has any choice in the matter, Tim, it's part of his world, and ugly part but still one that comes with the territory of the wealthy and elite. he can shy away from it all he wants, but it's just how it is"

"I don't like it, Jack, I really don't"

"I don't much either, but what can we do? He seems to have it under control, "Jack replied. Hearing Ty sign off and call the five minutes of questions now done, posing one last time for the last few snaps before he raised his hand in farewell and pulled away, Amy still beside him as they walked away from the throng of media hounds and headed down the pathway, Jack giving them a relieved smile when they approached.

"they finished? "He asked a little dryly at the younger, "got their pound of flesh,"

Ty rubbed his jaw, "sorry Jack, it was either give them a little time or have them harass us nonstop explained, "lesser of two evils"

"Amy? Are you ok? you looked a little intimidated there" Tim asked his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he threw Ty a benevolent glare.

"I'm fine dad, they just caught me by surprise, "Amy said quickly, "but Ty saved me, so it's all good"

Amy's' eyes caught Ashley and Soraya nearby, her lips touching Ty's cheek as she ran across the grass to catch them and share a friends photo. Jack also wandering after her as he caught sight of Lisa and Lou.

"she's not cut out for this crap, "Tim said, now standing by Ty, just the two of them on the path together.

Ty rubbed his hand across his jaw, "Amy's is remarkable Tim, she is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. "

Tim repositioned his hat, not liking Tys defiance of his power play.

"I know she's remarkable, and strong, yeah, she's her mother's daughter all right, but that there, was your song and dance, not hers, and I don't think you really get how this affects her….this isn't her world Ty, its …its"

"mine?" Ty pushed, his hackles raising slightly "I'm well aware of the attention I pull Tim, hence why I gave them the 5 minutes and the photo op. "

"you could have put Amy first for once and just...stayed away!" Tim snipped.

Ty's lip twitched at the comment as he held his tongue and looked over to the family that was across from where they stood.

"I always put her first Tim" he whispered, the threat in his voice evident now. "Amy wanted me here, so here I am, I will never abandon her or walk out on her Tim... even if it is deemed by others as the right thing to do"

Tim opened his mouth to rebut, feeling the hit Ty threw at him and his disappearance from his daughters lives when they were young. He looked over to the now dispersing media camp, they had backed off as Ty had requested, Ty now moving slightly away from Tim as his eyes watched Amy and her friends laugh and talk amongst the trees.

"All Im saying is, this better be worth her while, worth the effort, because…."

"Amy is worth everything to me Tim…. You know that? I've told you this often enough haven't I"

Jack whistled and got their attention, Ty instantly raising his hand and moving away, not wanting to continue the conversation with Amy's dad past where they left it now, he had a sneaking suspicion that Tim wasn't going to agree with him anyway no matter what he said, so it was probably for the best if he let sleeping dogs lie.

They all finally left Centenary Park not long after 2pm, The families and students all dispersing and heading home. Jack and Lisa left for the ranch, Lou headed into Hudson for an appointment and Tim, well he headed out too, once he saw Amy climb onto the back of Tys Indian as he ignited the engine and revved the throttle. That majestic bike carrying his daughter away as she wrapped her arms around the midriff of her other half. The other half Tim wasn't yet fully convinced had the best interests of his daughter in mind.

The day had been perfect. Amy's smile unable to move from Ty's back as she rested her head on his shoulders. He gunned the scout's engine and tore off down the road, the spring air buzzing past them as they rode along, heading out of Hudson and off along Cowboy trail….

* * *

Ty put the plates down on the table as Amy unpacked their food, they had stopped in Hudson on their way home to pick up some celebratory take out for dinner. Amy deciding that Maggie's fried chicken and fresh salad bowls were her meal of preference. The ride home on the Indian had been exhilarating, she had forgotten how much she liked being the girl of the back of the bike.

Ty now chatted on the phone to Skyler as he set the table out, the cutlery in his hands as he listened to his partner, tell him of the Foundation and how it was progressing.

"That's, awesome brother, so, when do they think it will be ready?" he said, his cheeks turning with his smile at the good news.

"They still have to retrofit it out, paint, and the décor. But I think we are looking at well under four months? The hospital and I are talking staffing next week, so I'll keep you posted ok"

"sounds great, I'm so happy Sky, this is all coming together finally!" Ty was overjoyed, there had been nothing but roadblocks and challenges when it came to Soraya's Light. From construction issues to zoning problems, the new wing had been a quagmire of delays and barriers. But now, with this new news, it sounded like finally, Ty's dream of a public facility for spinal patients was coming to fruition. The foundation was already receiving applications from across Alberta, with Skyler suggesting that they should broaden their coverage once the wing was open. Ty was excited, and he was also elated to hear the buzz in Skyler's voice. He had found his groove again, No longer was he just the manager of his father's nightclub, Skyler Davies was a survivor and he was back stronger than ever.

"so, the foundation? It's coming together?" Amy asked as Ty said a quick farewell to Skyler and pushed his phone into his pocket.

"yes, we might just keep the schedule, "he grinned, "the wing is almost done, it's just aesthetics now, and then when its staffed and the rehab center is set up. Well…we can open the doors"

"I'm so proud of you Ty, this is an amazing achievement, "Amy smiled, "you have done so much more than just give that money away, you have really made it work for the greater good. "

Ty smiled shyly, "it wasn't just me, I had Skyler and Soraya, I just paid the bills"

"but without you and your idea, Soraya's light wouldn't have even been born. "she replied, "don't sell yourself short, this is great, you did great, and you should be proud."

He nodded as he took a seat at the table, "I am. I wanted Tallon's money to stand for something good, and I think I've achieved that, "

Amy took a seat opposite him and opened the take-out containers. "you did good!"

"so, did you!" Ty grinned," graduate! "

Amy's' cheeks flushed as she passed him his salad bowl, "I know hey, it's so weird to think I don't have to go back to school."

He took the bowl from her hands and gave her an excited smile, "so any plans? What's is the newly graduated Amy Fleming going to do now?"

"well, I'll work here, at Heartland and with Lucky, like I have been, you know, the training and the horse help. I want to keep the beginner classes going too, and, the Mustangs, but I don't know, I haven't really thought about it past that," she smiled back at him, looking wistful.

"that's all? you sure? Doesn't sound like a lot to keep you occupied?" Ty raised his brow at her in jest, seeing those blue eyes glint in his direction at his sarcasm.

"Well, there's also…" Amy said softly, Ty watching her closely as she got up and walked over to the desk in the corner of the loft, she ruffled through some papers and came back with an opened envelope in her hands. "I….I got this a few days ago, and well….I .I haven't decided yet if I want to do it or not but..."

TY took the envelope and opened it, his green eyes scooting over the words and the official letterhead.

"Amy! This, this is amazing" he smiled, "you have to do it. "

Amy shrugged, "I dunno, I've got a lot on my plate as it is like you said, and ….well, I'm happy here, and"

"Amy. This is an amazing opportunity, "Ty instantly butted back, "it's only two weeks, you have to go"

Amy looked at her hands, "it would be helpful I suppose with the rehab and the behavioral classes. "

Ty nodded in agreeance, his smile filled with happiness for her. " it's not every day you get invited to not only share your skills with the new students on the full course but claim university credit for the unit your participating in! this is ….this is amazing Amy!"

Amy's' eyes dropped, her smile still holding but her look a little low, "but it's at Colorado state Ty, I'd be gone for nearly three weeks with the intro sessions as well,"

Ty got up and came around to her, his hands taking hers and pulling her to her feet. "this is your decision, but I think you should take it, Amy, "

"but… what about, the horses, and my commitment to Lucky? And ….and what about you and me? I …." she let her smile slip now completely, the idea of leaving so soon after graduation and her life finally settling scared her. They were in a good place now, and she had condemned Ty for traveling and leaving her behind, and now to Amy, it felt like she was contemplating the same thing.

"the horses, Heartland, Lucky will all be here when you get back, I promise you, "Ty said, his hands on her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. "And you don't have to worry about you and me ok, I'm not going anywhere, and I will be right here waiting for you. "

Amy lowered her head, "Its only two weeks really" she said with a little voice, seeing Ty nod, "we can talk every day, "

"of course, "he replied, "I'll expect a full rundown on everything you have shown those kids in Colorado!"

Amy smiled and kissed him, appreciating his support, "you are amazing, I …. I thought you wouldn't be all that keen on me going since …."

"Amy, "Ty said softly, pulling her into his arms "I'll miss you like crazy, you know that, but you have to do what's right for you too. This will be good for you, you have to take it, it's a chance to show the world how awesome you really are!"

"well, I don't have to let them know until the weekend, so…." she replied, "I'll think about it ok, I promise,"

"ok, you think about it, "Ty smiled, "and then ring them and tell them you're coming"

Amy grinned at his cheekiness, "I'll think about it"

Ty kissed her again and they went back to their seats. Both eating their dinner and talking about the excitement of the day, Tys eyes forever watching her as she told him about the antics in the gym before the presentation. His heart was going to miss her, but he promised himself, never to be the one to hold her back. Amy was amazing at what she did. And to have that recognized by a university like Colorado State was Just beyond words. He took another bite out of his chicken, his smile holding as he watched her talk, this was her time. And he was going to let her shine like the star he knew she was.

* * *

"Amy" Ty breathed, his breath short as he held still, Amy's lips on his neck as he sucked in another breath and tried to pull himself back from the edge. Amy's' hands were around his shoulders now, as they held his weight above her. His eyes were closed as she sensed the slight tremor within him. He was so close to that perfect fall and she knew all she had to do was move her hips and the floor would fall out from under him. "stay. Still" he growled in a low tone his lips gently touched hers. That soft brown hair, now wet with sweat as it tickled Amy's forehead and made, he scrunch up her eyes.

She moved her leg, hooking it around his hip, that simple movement making his groan and open his eyes. "Still!" he breathed again through a smile. His obvious struggle with control making her feel a little naughty for pushing the boundaries a little in the foreplay mode. She knew how vulnerable he was to certain forms of stimulation. And she had made it her mission this night, to play to those vulnerabilities. Her slow walk over his body with her eager lips had taken him past the point of no return. Not that he hadn't pleased her, for Amy was more than happily buzzed. Her bodily tingled from head to toe from his attentions. He had seen to it that she got her graduation present first and foremost in their bedroom play. This was now all her doing, and she had to admit, she loved seeing him lose the ability to think straight because of her seductions.

Ty nipped her lips again, his breathing settling a little as he slowly opened his eyes, "you….are." he smiled, seeing that rather satisfied cheeky look that she shot back up at him.

"Shhh! "she teased, her hands now grabbing his behind and making him open his mouth in silent protest. "keep still!"

Tys eyes narrowed as he let his grin slide into playful contempt. "oh, you want to play that game do you" he challenged, Amy laughing as she dug her nails into his behind. Ty growling again as he rocked his hips regaining her attention. Amy looked up at him, seeing that look, and deciding to take back the control he presumed he had. She ran her hands up his sides, letting her fingers trace his body and feeling his muscles instantly react. His arms again shuddering as he felt her hands come up his ribs, and then across his chest. Her palm stopping on his pecs as slid them up his neck and around the back of his head, her fingers now grabbing handfuls of his hair as she guided him back to her kiss. This kiss, one that fed that raging fire, the flames now enraged and jumping their boundaries.

While she kissed him, her mouth locked to his, those hands in his hair holding him to the touch, Amy moved her body yet again, both legs curled around him making the connection so complete and intense that it was only a matter of moments until she felt him let go...and lose his fight on control. His body shuddering around her as she pulled him close and rode that wave of pure love with him. Her breath on his skin, his arms now wrapped around her. His body lost to the love that was his one and only.

Ty fell back onto the now extremely messed up bed, his chest expanding and falling as he tried to slow his heart rate. He was done. Well and truly done. Amy's smile at his spent persona making him chuckle and wipe his wet face.

"you….You are …You are …." he breathed, those green eyes not moving from her as she rolled over and laid on her belly, looking up at him.

"Yes? I am? "she teased, "brilliant, wonderful? Perfect? Amazing !"

Ty swallowed and cracked a playful smile, "you ….you are a wild cat…..." He took another breath, "where did…that! Come from?"

Amy looked pleased with herself as she pulled the sheet around her body. "I ….I'm just good at what I do I suppose? "

Ty laughed and rolled over to face the girl who had just rocked his world " that was more than good….you…." he reached forward, "just wow"

"well, I had a good teacher" she grinned, "he's a master in the art of love himself, taught me everything I know "she grinned, seeing his shy smile, "oh apart from that stuff I saw in that book that Ash gave me?"

Ty crunched his brow "what book?"

"oh, something called tantra….or Kuma ? Um, I dunno, it was foreign" She replied matter of factly, seeing the look in his eyes and running with it.

Ty sat up, on his shoulder slightly, that bare chest now on display as he propped himself up to hold her gaze "where is this 'book' " he questioned. Not believing her for a moment.

"you liked it didn't you? So, who cares where or who gave me the advice and idea" she looked glibly at her lover as his mouth dropped slightly at her response?

"you're playing? Aren't you?" he questioned, his eyes showing his uncertainty. "you haven't really talked to Ash about our…what we…like this now? Have you?"

Amy chuckled, here was the usual confidence in his own body, open to expression Ty stumbling over his words when it came to the thought of Amy talking about their bedroom exploits with Ashley…

"girls 'do' talk you know? It's what we do?" she smiled, seeing his look of awkward confusion.

"Yeah, I get that, but, you don't 'share' like specifics? Right? "he questioned. Looking more worried by the second.

Amy giggled at his obvious stained expression as she sat up and wrapped herself in his shirt that was hanging on the end of the bed. "don't worry, I told them you're amazing, which you are," she said, her eyes sparkling at him "especially when you use your hand and you…."

"Amy!" Ty said quickly, sitting up now too, his eyes as big as saucers.

"and then there's the way you move your hips, you know when you roll them just like…." she moved her hands to show him the motion she was referring too, "oh and my favorite bit which I think Ash was secretly jealous of, that thing you do with your tongue when your..." her eyes flicked downwards and then quickly back to his face, cracking into giggles as the horror rolled across Tys expression .

"IM JOKING!" she yelled, her voice filled with chuckles as she fell back onto the bed and curled up into a ball of shuddering convulsions.

Ty swallowed, the shock finally giving way to his own devilish smile, he eyes a deep green as he scrambled across the bed and pinned her down. That shirt now the only this between them as he grabbed her hands and locked them with his to the bedspread.

"You Amy Fleming are …" he breathed, his body prone over hers now as he held her in his trap.

"yes?" she giggled back at him. her head reaching up and kissing his lips as he smiled and returned the gesture.

"You are indescribable." he whispered "and I …I can't imagine my life without you in it"

She smiled and felt him soften his touch, his body rolling so it was beside her, his hand on her waist. Those eyes watching her as she took a breath and took on a slightly more serious note.

"Ty?" she whispered,

He nodded. His hand moving a few stray strands of hair from her cheek,

"Um…I'm going to go to Colorado," she said quickly, her eyes darting up to his, hoping the response would be the one she was hoping for.

Ty simply smiled, and kissed her lips one more time, his eyes showing his feelings as he spoke, "Yes you are, and I'm going to be right here waiting to hear all about it when you get back."

* * *

to be continued


	124. The Prodigal Son Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

With the last two weeks of July looming, Ty had predominantly kept himself busy while Amy was away in Colorado, they had spoken nearly every night, with either a text or a phone call or a skype. Ty letting her tell him of all the things she was doing and achieving while imparting her skills on the students that were looking at Equestrian studies and Animal husbandry as a future career. She seemed happy and filled with stories, and Ty couldn't help but smile at how invested she was in what she was trying to achieve. That didn't mean he missed her like crazy, his work at Lucky the only thing that really kept his mind off of the fact that she wasn't around. The next set of Warmbloods had arrived, three of the finest 7-year-olds Ty had ever seen. Two mares and a gelding, both with impeccable lines and lineage. He had put them into the new barn at Lucky, making sure they had the best of everything available to them, from private groomers to their own food stores and supplements. He was sparing no expense of the three horses he hoped to take Lucky into the world of professional high end jumping and eventing.

He had ridden all three, keeping it to simple ring work, holding off on anything too major until Amy's return. This was something he had hoped they would work on together, with the aid of his new lead trainer Ward, so for now, Chimera Lady, Lotus dancer, and Chesterwood Dream were the stars of the Lucky Stables, alongside the stud Red River Rogue and one more requisition, soon to land that had him even more excited on its imminent arrival.

Ty made sure in Amy's absence, to stay in contact with the rest of the family, on the nights he did sleep at the loft, he usually ate dinner with them and shared their daily news. Jack listening intently to Ty explain the new Showjumping program and also discussing the Mustangs and the contract for their capture instead of a cull.

He occasionally, for convenience sake slept at Lucky, especially if he had a full on, day the next day. But mostly because the loft, seemed emptier now without her there.

It was their home now, and the days of it being his space were now replaced with the need to have her home. It was only just under three weeks, but Ty had to admit, it was the longest three weeks of his life.

It wasn't the same as when he used to go away, because he always, in the back of his mind had her pretty face and that smile to hold onto, come home too. He knew she was home, waiting for him and that gave him some kind of comfort. It was his light when the loneliness took hold. But now. He very often found himself wanting out of the loft, only staying there really to change his clothes or shower then either heading to Lucky or the main homestead. The emptiness and solitude now were no longer his friends.

It was coming into the last full week of July with Amy due home from Colorado on the Sunday the 21st and Tys 20th Birthday on the following Saturday, the weekend of the 27th.

Lou had asked him if he wanted a party and he had declined, not wanting a fuss. Birthdays were a private thing for Ty, and this one was not going to be an exception. His last birthday had been perfect, with his balloon ride, and Harley and of course his night, that special night at the dude ranch. Nothing could really top such a birthday. So, for the MD of Lucky, a night wrapped in his girl's arms in front of the fire was really all he wanted.

Amy had spoken to him in person three days prior. She seemed a little preoccupied, but Ty put it down to her workload and the course responsibilities. Her final text to him was that morning, letting him know about her flight details and what time he could pick her up.

Ty pulled his jeep up at the airport parking, leaving the staff car and the diver behind. He was in his faded blues and a tee, his leather jacket, and his aviators, he was so excited to see Amy that he really didn't care if anyone recognized him as he waited at the gates. He watched the arrival board, seeing flight 395 raise as landed. His heart starting to skip a beat as he watched that gate way. His hands holding a bunch of flowers, his expression one of excited expectancy.

Finally, that smile began to grow as Amy came slowly around the gateways wall, her hand pulling along a small suitcase, her hair soft around her shoulders. Ty moved slightly, as she passed the attendants. Her faded blue jeans and her riding jacket making her look even more adorable to him. God, he had missed her.

Amy's eyes slowly rose, and that beautiful face opened up into a perfect smile when they found those wanting green eyes, she had longed to see for the last three weeks.

She quickened her pace, her boots scooting her across the shiny floor of the terminal as she ran up to Ty and threw herself into his waiting, now outstretched arms, He spun her around, kissing those lips, that feeling one he never wanted to lose again. His smile holding and he placed her back on the floor before him.

"welcome home Beautiful," he said, offering her the flowers, which she took graciously and pressed to her face to catch their scent.

"they said we were going to be delayed but then, well, here we are, on time!" she smiled,

"and not a moment too soon for me," he said, his lips touching hers again and he showed her just how much he had missed her while she had been away.

They walked together out of the terminal, Ty pulling her carry-on suitcase behind him as they rode the escalator to the baggage claim area.

Once her three suitcases were located and thrown onto a trolley, Ty rolling his eyes at how heavy they were. They headed out of the airport towards Ty's waiting car.

He had sensed a few curious eyes on him and was sure that at one point a group of girls traveling together had realized who he was. But Ty didn't care. He had Amy back, she was by his side and he couldn't wait to get her home and show her how much he had missed having her near.

* * *

"so how did it go?" Ty asked his eyes on the road as they drove along, Amy looking out the window as she took in the Canadian landscape.

"it was really good, at first I was a little worried that they wouldn't listen to me, but the lead tutor, Wilson, he was great, he let me do my thing and then, well it all just fell into place, "she was talking so quickly, Ty was having trouble keeping up with her. "the students really wanted to learn and see what I could do. it was really great. I …I can't wait to show them Heartland and how it all works in the real world"

Ty glanced over to her, not following, "Heartland? "

"Oh, yeah, Wilson and I were talking, and the top five students are coming out the Heartlands for a week to see how it's done on a real ranch, I invited them, and Wilson said they could use it as class credit, like work experience."

"wow," Ty grinned, "when this happening?"

"they arrive tomorrow, Monday, and fly out the following Sunday" she smiled, "it will be so good to show them all how the rehabilitation works, I thought we could even go over to Lucky, show them around your facility too, the breeding and the warmbloods, oh and the Mustangs. "

Ty nodded, looking a little stunned at the way this seemed to all be coming together,." so this week? This Monday? like tomorrow?"

"yeah, the 22nd, I spoke to Grandpa about it, and he seemed fine. Lou even said they could hire out the dude ranch cabins while they are here. She's going to organize a minibus for them too"

Ty nodded, his eyes back on the road, He was glad to have her home, but he would have been lying if he hadn't also been looking forward to a few days just the two of them.

Amy looked over at him, picking up on his prelection, her brow raising in curiosity. "your. .ok with it right? This is a great opportunity for them to see how my training and my methods actually work "

"Yeah, of course, Amy, "he said, his smile showing as he looked back at her for a moment, "It's a great opportunity, I…...I suppose I was just hoping for some …."

"us time" she grinned,

He curled his lip, his eyes on the road, "yeah, I guess, I missed you that's all, and well I thought next weekend as it's my...we could."

"we will have heaps of time for us, Ty I promise ok, they are only here for a week, but after that, it's you and me as much as you want," she touched his arm, seeing him nod, "and you'll like them, they are great guys… we can maybe have a BBQ and go for a trail ride. And as I said, I'd love to show them Lucky? If you will let me?"

Ty moved his eyes back to her as she watched him, "of course, most definitely, "he smiled, "I'd be happy to show them around Lucky."

"awesome," Amy replied, her eyes back on the road as they continued along, Ty's mind keeping his thoughts to himself, happy in the fact that she was home.

* * *

Amy yawned as she climbed the loft steps, Ty and Jack behind her lugging her bags ceremonially in her wake. They had stopped by the house briefly so Amy could say hello to the family, Lou and Lisa chatting to her in the kitchen as Amy explained her time in Colorado and all the things she had done and achieved.

Tim had called in too, hugging her and welcoming her back home, Lou talking to her about the pending student visits the following week as Jack and Ty went out to the jeep to handle her luggage.

It was just hitting dusk now as Jack gave his granddaughter one more hug and thumped Ty roughly on the shoulder as he left. Ty now stoking the fire, hoping for some downtime with his girl now all the excitement of her homecoming was done.

"you hungry?" he asked, looking at her as she pulled her jacket from her shoulders and yawned again.

"Um. No…not really, I ate on the plain and I think it upset my gut actually, "she said with a sad smile, rubbing it gently, seeing him look up and over to her. "I might just have a shower and curl up in bed if it's ok,"

"of course," he said, coming over to her and taking her hand. "you want some tea? Or something for your tummy? Or…." He let his grin grow, "I could wash your back and give you a massage?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, her eyes watching his as she touched his cheek, "can I raincheck on the massage? I really just want to shower and got to bed?"

Ty nodded and kissed the top of her head. Feeling her give him a gentle hug and then step away, her fingers undoing her buttons on her shirt as she turned to look at him.

"I really did miss you, "she said softly, " it's great to be home"

"I missed you too" he replied, "I'll put on some tea? "

Amy nodded and walked into the bathroom, her hand pushing the door closed behind her. Ty swallowing and holding still for a moment, his eyes on the way she had gone. He took a breath and walked over to the kitchen, his smile still holding, if a little confused, while he set up the cups and the kettle.

* * *

The next day Ty awoke to Amy gone from his bed, it was just past dawn when he showered and dressed and grabbed a piece of toast that she had left for him with a hot pot of coffee. He walked quickly down the loft stairs and heard Amy in the barn office talking to someone, his curiosity peaked, we wandered over to see who the conversation was with.

"ok so I need to have the Mustangs that we have been working with brought down to the main areas today ok, they can be kept in barn two. "

"Ok, "Caleb replied, as he leaned on the office wall, "but you know, Mustangs don't do well, in stalls Amy, it's probably best to leave them in the pasture?"

Amy thought about it and had to agree, "ok, well how about the back pasture that runs into area three, we could house them there and let them into the area when I need them for my class?"

"ok, I'll get them moved now, "Caleb smiled, "anything else?"

"Um…I'll have a look at the client horses we currently have and see if there are any good ones that would be good for a clinic style environment "she replied, "I'll also need you and one other hand to assist me with a trail ride, probably midweek?"

"ok, we got a tourist group coming through or" Caleb inquired, looking a bit confused by all this urgency.

"NO. just some students that I worked with in Colorado, they will be here for the week, so I need to make sure they get the most out of their stay here."

"Students?" Caleb said, hearing a noise behind him and turning to see Ty come through the door, his hands in his pockets as he smiled at them both.

"yes, students, five of them, they will be staying at the dude ranch, so make sure you make them feel welcome ok" Amy instructed

"Of course, "Caleb grinned, when do I ever not make people feel welcome?"

"that is true" Ty laughed, "you're a very welcoming kind of guy"

Amy pursed her lips at their glibness "this isn't a joke guys, this is important ok, I want this to go off without a hitch, these are my friends as well as my students so please, can we stop with the jokes and just make sure everything is ready?"

Ty saw Caleb roll his eyes and push himself off the wall, "ok ok, Im on it" he whispered, "no need to pop a blood vessel"

He bumped shoulders with TY as he left, TY nodding to him in jest as he looked over at Amy his smile softening as he stepped forward.

"why does he always make a joke out of everything!" she said, more to herself than to Ty,

"Caleb will get it done Amy, you know he will, "he said gently, "I'm more inclined to ask you why you're getting so worked up about this?"

"I'm not worked up Ty, "she complained, coming around the table and standing before him, "I just want it to go smoothly,"

"and it will, we will make sure of that ok, "he whispered, his hands going around her waist and pulling her reluctantly closer to him." stop stressing, we are all here to help"

Amy looked down, her lip pouting slightly, "Ok…I just don't want any mistakes that's all. I want to show them …"

"Amy?" Ty said again, his hand now touching her cheek and pulling those troubled eyes up to his. "settle ok? what is with you? You've been all over the place since we got home last night?"

"I'm just tired, I suppose, I didn't sleep well and now I just want this to…." she took a breath and Ty pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to silence her.

"You Amy Fleming, need to relax, "he whispered, his eyes holding hers as he tried to calm her. "how about we, you and me go over to Lucky and I show you the warmbloods"

Amy's smiled raised slightly but her eyes caught the clock on the wall, and she pulled quickly from his arms. "No, look at the time Ty, they will be here in a little over two hours I need to get things ready"

"Amy. It won't take two hours to show you the…" he cut back, trying to persuade her. "I've also got something else I want to share with you too, it kinda all came together on Friday and I've been dying to show you the ..."

"No….Not now, "she said sternly, then softened her tone when she saw the look in his eyes, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that ok, I'll come over later I promise, "she smiled, "I'll bring the students over so you can show them too?"

Ty twitched his lip, that wasn't what he had in mind, but it seemed that the only way he was going to get to spend any time with her was to have these student friends of hers in tow. He took a breath and nodded defeat, accepting it as it stood.

"ok. well do you need me here? Cos I can stay and help out? Or ?" he said gently. His eyes on his watch, as the morning, was starting the ebb away from him.

" . you go, you've got things to do too I'm sure, "she replied, as Amy pushed her hat on her head and pulled away from him. Her eyes on the clock again as she grabbed a lead rope from the hook on the wall, "I'll see you later ok, "

Ty nodded and watched on in perplexed silence as she walked past him and headed back out into the barn, his hand running through his hair in disbelief at how easily she had brushed him off yet again.

"Amy?" he called after her, his feet running gently down the barn aisle and stopping before her as she turned around to look back at him again. "what? No kiss goodbye?"

Amy rolled her eyes and then smiled, coming over to him quickly and pressing her lips to his, the touch rushed and not really the kind of kiss Ty was looking for.

"I'll see you later ok, text me if you want me," she said gently, as she pulled from his hands and walked quickly away. Ty watching her as she headed for the other barn.

"I thought that was kind of a given," he said quietly, "being it's your first day back and all"

Ty rolled his lip and then stepped out into the sun, his eyes still watching her as she disappeared from view. He shook his head in bemusement and turned the other way, his mind a little confused as he headed for his jeep.

* * *

Ty looked up from his desk when he heard voices outside in the hallway of the Lucky main building. He pushed in his chair as his phone on his desk suddenly lit up.

"Ty, hi, its Joy, I have Amy here with some, visitors? Should I show them in or, do you want to…."

Joy was Ty's new receptionist, she had taken over from her predecessor who had flown back to Seattle to be with her sick mother.

"Um, yeah I'll come out," Ty said, his eyes on the door, as the voices continued outside.

"you can go through now Amy, "Joy said with a smile, her long brown lashes fluttering at Amy and her companions.

"thanks, Joy" Amy replied, reading her name badge, not recognizing her, as this changing of the guard had obviously happened while she was away. "normally I can just go in? Ty doesn't really mind?"

"Of course, Amy, but as my role is to man the reception here at Lucky and greet on incoming and outgoing guests, I must insist that you and your group sign in like all other visitors to the ranch."

Amy's' eyes watched this new addition skeptically, her smile faltering as she nodded and decided against causing a scene. "ok, guys, you'll all need to check in ok, I'll just go and find Ty and then we can start our tour "

"you too, Amy, "Joy smiled, "ALL visitors to Lucky need to check in and wear a badge"

"A…badge," Amy said incredulously "it's a ranch, not a high rise!"

"rules are the rules" Joy replied, her eyes sparkling.

Amy narrowed her gaze and headed down the hallway to Ty's office, her face a little perturbed by her encounter with the receptionist from hell.

She knocked on the door and opened it, Ty smiling at her as she closed it behind her.

"Hey, "he said, getting up from his desk and coming over to her, his hands taking hers as he lent in and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, who is that?" Amy asked, pointing outside towards the way she had come, "at the desk? Little miss 'you must check in or else'"

Ty grinned and rubbed his jaw, "oh that's Joy, she's new, comes from an agency, very efficient"

Amy cocked her brow, "well it's obvious you didn't hire her for her stunning personality"

Ty chuckled, and shook his head, "Michael hired her actually, she comes well accredited"

"ahuh, "Amy cut back, "I'm sure that's not all she's accredited to either"

Ty laughed and pulled her close, "come on Amy, she's an agency ring in. I don't even know if she's permanent or not yet"

"she wants me to wear a badge Ty!... really!" Amy protested,

Ty grinned, "ok ok, well that's a little overkill, but she's good at her job ok, "he explained, "I'll have a word to her about the badges I promise"

Amy kissed Ty slips and gave him a small smile, "thank you"

"so…you here to make out with me on the couch or …." He played, the idea holding merit.

"no…I have the students from Colorado with me, I was hoping you could show them around" she said, "remember we talked about it this morning ?"

Ty nodded and looked at the door "um ok, I suppose I can manage that"

"You suppose?" Amy snipped back, "if you didn't want to, you could have just said so Ty, I'll can just take them …"

"Amy, "Ty said quickly, again picking up on her sharp tone and not understanding where it was coming from "no, it's fine, I'll be happy to show them around. as I agreed"

Amy chewed her lip, her expression softening with his agreeance, "thank you, they are out in the foyer now, signing in, and getting their badges"

Ty twitched his lip at her annoyance over that task. "well, I'll take them around the operation, and then show them the Mustangs if you like, we have a new bunch in now, arrived yesterday "

Amy smiled, "that would be amazing, but we were actually looking at the Warmblood in class so ..."

Ty smiled and pulled closer to her, his arms around her body and he looked into those blue eyes. "ok, ok, Warmbloods it is"

"and tonight, I thought, you, me, takeout, movie...?" he offered, his brow raising. "some quality alone time, so I can show you how much I missed you?"

Amy chewed her lip, letting him kiss her again, "that would be great normally Ty, but I kinda already promised the guys that we would take them into town tonight, Maybe dinner at Maggie's and then on to KO's?"

Ty took a moment, and gave a small smile, "um...yeah, ok, if that's what you want to do?"

"it will be fun Ty, "she smiled, "I know you'll really like them, they are keen to meet you?"

Ty smiled again and gave an accepting nod, his expression one of placating happiness. hiding how he really felt. They had hardly had a moment together since she returned. Not that he hadn't tried, but at this moment, Ty felt like he was the last person on her social list. And he had to admit, it wasn't sitting too well with him now.

"we will still have later, "she purred, "you and me when we get back afterward"

Ty nodded and didn't reply. Amy not really seeing the expression behind his accepting smile.

* * *

"hey everyone, this is Ty, the owner and Managing Director of Lucky Holdings. "Amy introduced, her smile big and welcoming as the group of six mulled around in front of the Lucky Alberta Ranch house,

Ty had followed Amy out into the spring sunshine, His smile a little coy, as the group from Colorado State University's Equestrian division all nodded and voiced appreciation of his presence and welcome.

"Lucky Alberta is a breeding facility here in Hudson that specializes in Quarter Horses and now Warmbloods. Ty has also introduced a Mustang capture and rehoming program in association with the Alberta Province authorities for wild stock in the foothills. With Lucky holding the only contract for capture and relocation in this area."

Ty smiled again under his aviators, hearing the murmurs of recognition coming his way.

"We are going to have a look around Lucky today and give you a taste of how a major breeding facility works and is run. Ty has graciously opened the doors to us and I'm sure your all going to be suitably impressed.

Amy took a breath and beckoned Ty forward, his hand coming around her waist as the crowd took in his connection to Amy. Amy chuckled and stepped gently away, breaking the touch, Ty's hand then slid into his pocket as he rolled his lip at the subtle gesture.

"Ok, introductions" She smiled, as she threw him a gentle yet embarrassed smile. TY took it, not sure why she seemed determined to keep their closeness a secret. But it wasn't the time to push for personal questions and queries. "I'll go around the group ok, and If I get stuck, please help me out"

Amy giggled and pointed gently to the first young man who stood just over from Ty, he was tall, thin and a little lanky, with dark down hair and eyes to match, His skin was an olive complexion and his lip curled as she grinned at him and smiled. "Ryan Hillstrom and this is Brandon Wright" Amy motioned towards the next young man who Ty nodded welcome too, Brandon being around Ty's height, a little stockier at the shoulders than his counterpart. With his dark hair, and grey eyes, his stubbled jaw giving him a rugged and appealing look.

"and this is Luke Watson, and Cally Templeton and…"Amy stalled, the next young lady catching her out.

" Annaliese Diamond," the young lady said her smile holding to Ty as she rolled her red lip and winked at him. She was slender, curvaceous and knew how to work her look well, with soft hazel eyes and milky almost white hair, she was a beauty. Ty smiled a little bashfully at her attention and look away.

"and this is Wilson Gibbons, "Amy said quickly, her voice a little tighter as she saw the exchange from Annaliese. Her eyes flickering back to Ty as he lifted his hand to Wilson when he offered his in welcome.

"Wilson is the course facilitator and I'm so glad you were able to make this trip happen."

"no problems Amy, "Wilson replied, as he came to the front of the group and stood by Ty's side. He was older, late thirties Ty thought by the way he carried himself . with short brownish greying hair and a well-clipped beard. "we are all looking forward to seeing how such a grand establishment works and produces some of the finest quarter horses in the North Americas."

They all chatted and agreed, as Ty stepped forward and raised his hand slightly to gain their attention.

"Ok, well now that we all know each other, how about we get this tour underway, "he said with a well-rehearsed Borden smile, his eyes catching Amy's as she gave him an appreciative one in return.

The small group moved off following the main pathway along the railed fence line that lead to the breeding facility. Wilson walking with Amy, just behind Ty as he led the way, Cally and Luke, taking their chance and coming up along the young MD and engaging in some light banter as they walked.

"this place is amazing, "Cally said, as she let her eyes wander, "I've read a lot of article on this place, and the Montana site, what your trying to achieve here is quite remarkable. "

Ty smiled and appreciated the comment, the little black-haired, green-eyed young lady smiling widely back at him.

"I'm most intrigued with your state-of-the-art breeding program, Your IVF system is …"

"You're interested in husbandry and IVF?" he asked, as they walked side by side,

"oh yes, I am keen to get into the field one day, I'm doing this course as a way to step into vet science next year specializing in DNA and IVF."

"really?" Ty said, showing interest, "well, I'd be happy to introduce you to the lead vet here? Scott Cardinal runs the local practice in Hudson, but he also assists me at Lucky as my head consult."

"Oh Ty, that would be ….I….I don't know what to say, "Cally blubbered, her cheeks a rosy red as she looked at Luke who walked at her side, Ty noting their close proximity and gentle hand touches.

"And You?" Ty said, looking directly at the other, "you into the vet side of things too or?"

"well, in a way, I'm looking at maybe opening a ranch myself one day, my father ran a rescue before he died, and I'd like to take that mantle up in his honor one day"

Ty nodded, understanding the sentiment "that's very noble, and I wish you the best of luck brother"

Luke smiled in return, knowing Ty's backstory, he had read the articles too.

He was a slender young man, with reddish blonde hair, his blue eyes giving his pale skin a look that cut close to the shade of alabaster. He looked shy and retiring, with a hint of self-doubt. TY liking the vibe he got from him and Cally, they seemed in tune with each other, and Ty was impressed with Luke's want and drive to take over from where his father left off.

"Ok, this is the breeding facility," Ty said as the came up to the large white building before them, "And this is Mike, he will take you from here, "

Amy came up to Ty and smiled at the students as Michael motioned them over towards the large facilities doorways.

"you're not coming too" she whispered, looking up to him in confusion.

Ty waited for all the group to be focused on Michael and his instruction before he spoke

"Mike will show them all they need to see, I have work to do Amy, Leon and I are going up to check on the Mustangs before we bring them down for grading "

"But you said you would …" Amy challenged, seeing Tys look of confusion.

"no, I said I was happy for them to take a look at Lucky and how it operates. "Ty corrected, "I have things I need to do today Amy, and since you kinda sprung this on me, and you also want to go out tonight I'm kinda running out of time here,"

"so...you don't want to come out tonight?" she asked in a hushed whisper, those eyes glaring at him now. "is that what you're saying?"

"No Amy, "Ty whispered back, looking more and more confused with her short-fused reply, "I said I'd come didn't I, But I need to get these Mustangs sorted, I've also got a phone conference with Sam at 3. "

"fine" she breathed, her face looking a little dejected at his refusal to do things her way,

"Look, I should be back in around an hour, so that should work in well with Mike and the tour, "he explained, "why don't you bring these guys over to the training ring when you're done, and you and I can give the warmbloods a session in schooling? Sound good?"

Amy considered it and then nodded, "so you've started training them?"

"only light jumps, cavaletties mainly and cross bars. They are still learning, but I think you'll be rather impressed. "he smiled.

"can you a full circuit on one of the older jumpers? To show them the quality you're looking for?" she pushed, seeing an opportunity and taking it.

TY cocked his brow, "Im sure they have all seen a show jumper be schooled before Amy"

"but you said you wanted to show me something else today? does that mean what I think it means? has he arrived?" her eyes searched Tys as he failed to hold in his grin.

"yes, he arrived mid last week, And I was hoping to show you today, but then all this happened"

Amy looked back at the group and then turned back to Ty

"could you do a full session on him, show them what true Grand Prix grade is?"

Ty sighed, "I don't think it's necessary to..."

"please, "she smiled, "for me"

Ty rubbed his jaw, his smile faltering as her play to get him to jump in front of an audience. "ok, ok, Dandi needs a work out anyway"

Ty had purchased and set import for Dandinup Bright from Australia a few months before, paid a hefty price for the first son of the mighty Dandinup Stardom too, The lead stud at Mullawa Arabians and Warmbloods just out of Sydney. He was a 9-year-old, black in color warmblood stallion. Who was competition ready? Ty having designs on him for not only showing him but breeding him as well. The deal with Mullawa coming through not long after he put out offers to other studs when the Chillingworth deal fell through.

Ty had a plan for Lucky and its breeding program, expanding it out into different breeds. He had Quarter horses covered with his investment in the stallion Red River Rogue, ( co-owned with Amy) who was already producing fine young colts and fillies. His lineage was strong and also proudly Australian too.

And now with Dandinup Bright, he had opened up another window into the warmblood world. Along with Winchester supplying him with future young jumpers, still green with a long way to go, and then there were the three beauties that Ty knew were going to outshine the jumping world once trained and schooled to the appropriate level.

No longer was Lucky only a Quarter horse stud... It was now a performance and excellence stud. And Ty had bigger plans afoot as the company grew.

"thank you, really, "Amy smiled, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, her eyes darting back to her party of students making sure it hadn't been caught,

Ty took a short breath, and deliberately took her hand, his head leaning towards her as he whispered into her ear.

"that was that?" he asked, looking perplexed, "you're my fiancé? So, what's the problem if I …kiss you"

"there's no problem "Amy whispered quickly back, " it's just these are ….I want this to be professional, you know, I haven't told them about …you …and me"

Ty looked even more confused now, "you, you haven't told them about us? Are you serious?" he chuckled, "you know it's all over the papers, the internet? right? public knowledge?"

"can we talk about this later ok? I don't think this is the time or place to …"

Ty ran his hand through his hair, not following this at all now. "oh… really, not the time and place to introduce me as your fiancé?" Gee thanks, Amy, really feeling the love here!"

"It's not like that, "She growled quietly, keeping her voice low... "I didn't say anything because I wanted them to …I wanted them to see me …for me…not TY Borden's girlfriend ok. why is that so hard for you to understand"

Ty stepped away, his eyes taking on a slightly darker green now, his voice still low, "firstly, you're not my girlfriend, you're my fiancé, and secondly, I get wanting to stand on your own two feet, I do, but pretending I don't exist, we don't exist is not only hurtful but dam right insulting. "he rubbed his jaw and turned to walk away.

"Ty, I didn't mean it like that" she called quietly after him, her hand catching his arm and making him turn back. Annaliese watching on with interest as the story unfolded,

"Look, I know most of them already know we are connected, it's not like it isn't public knowledge ok, the media have made sure the world at large know I'm your girl, "Amy explained "I just didn't want to lead in with it that's all, these are my peers, my class, people I have spent three weeks with, who I've trained and built relationships with, I wanted it to be more I suppose, I wanted it to be about the horses and what we do, what I do. Instead of whether or not, we are getting married in a month or a year"

Ty took a moment , his head down, contemplating her words, "I get it, I do, you wanted to stand out for what you can offer as yourself, and not because of me and my notoriety" he rolled his lip, he understood, but it still didn't stop it stinging a bit when she denounced him.

"I'll catch you later at the round ring ok," he finally said as he moved away, Amy looking guilty now, and wanting to fix it with him before he left, she quickly moved to stand in front of him, her eyes locking to his, as she reached up and kissed him on the lips, her eyes shut as his hand slid around her waist.

The students now all falling silent as they watched on, smiles and quiet giggles for the obvious display of affection. Annaliese chewed her fingernail, her eyes glinting in the sun as she threw a cheeky look at Brandon. His smile nowhere to be seen as he watched Amy and Ty solidify their connection without concern about who could see.

* * *

Ty talked quietly to one of his staff as the voices of his guests brought his attention back up to the walkway. He finished his conversation and walked across the training ring, heading for the gate. Amy waved, and ran ahead of the group, her smile apparent as she met him at the gate and smiled.

"Hey, "she said, looking back at the rest of the group as they came up towards the ring, "you finished with the mustangs?"

"yes, all safely held in the rear holding pens, Lionel and the boys will start the sorting process tomorrow." Ty explained, "how was the tour? I hope Mike did it justice"

"he did a really good job for a guy who's new to the scene, knows his stuff" Amy grinned, Ty nodded and came out of the ring to meet the group, the sun now shining over his shoulder making them squint a little in its bright rays.

"that was truly remarkable Ty, you have an A1 facility there," Cally said quickly, coming to the front of the group, her eyes looking up to him filled with excitement and wonder.

"thanks, Cally," Ty said, throwing her a wink as she looked back at Luke who shared her excitement over what they had just seen.

"Ok kiddywinks, "Wilson called out, grabbing their attention, Ty and Amy have promised us a front row seat in a schooling session. So how about we all take a space and let's get this underway"

Ty nodded to Wilson as he watched the group all climb up onto the fence rails, making themselves comfortable as he once again opened the gate and stood back as Amy walked in before him.

"Ok guys allow me to introduce Ward Hass, he is my lead trainer here at Lucky, he works alongside Amy and follows her lead when it comes to our behavioral and breaking programs, " he motioned to the man who stood near the rear fence, the same one he had been talking to when they had arrived. Behind Ward, was another gate that led directly to the barn area where Ty kept his warmbloods, both young and working. This was a separate facility, implemented for them on the bones of what was Tallon's poaching ring site.

Two hands stood near the stables doors, holding three rather beautiful mounts in full show jumping tack.

Ward lifted his hand to Ty as he then turned and opened the gate, leading the bay gelding in first. Amy smiling and nodding her approval. He was magnificent. Strong looking, long in the body and carried his weight well. He walked with confidence. His gait square and profound, his head high.

"this is Chesterwood Dream," Ty said loudly so all could hear, "he's seven and comes from Winchester stables in England. He walked over to the horse and took the reins from the groom allowing him to returned to the gate to help with the next arrival. Next came a slightly lighter-looking mare, around the same age, her coat darker than the first with heavily socked legs. She seemed a little quieter than her companion and walked with her head lower down, her stride still one that made Amy appreciate her lines.

"that's Lotus Dancer," Ty said, and then pointed to the third arrival, a longer legged mare with a bright almost chestnut red coloring, socked as well with a wide white blaze down the width of her mussel, ending across her lips, giving them a soft pink texture. She danced around a bit, the groom pulling her in circles and then settling her near the other mounts. Amy watched her, those wide ears, and alert eyes. She had spunk, and energy to boot. Her tail swished and she shook her head and snorted impatiently.

"and that's Chimera Lady" Ty smiled,

The spectators all looked on as Ward and Ty explained the attributes of the three. Showing the depth of their knowledge and interest in the breed. Ty patted the gelding on the neck as he came over to Amy, leading his charge.

"so, what do you think. Pretty impressive hey" he smiled,

"they are indeed" Amy grinned. "all of them are seven?"

Ty nodded, "partially trained, basic schooling I think, I've been taking them around the ring since they arrived, Ward and I don't want to rush this. I was hoping to get you on board when you returned?" he raised his brow, "you up for a little schooling session?"

Amy chewed her lip, "um ok, let's not push it though, we want them to build and grow in confidence. He seems fine, settled and controlled, so does Lotus, but the other one?"

Ty turned to look at the lighter colored horse, who still looked a little out of sorts, "Chimera is flighty, but she settles when worked, "

"I'd like to give her a go," Amy said, her eyes on the horse, assessing her with each movement and turn.

"I'm glad you said that" Ty grinned, "I kind was hoping you may take her on"

Ty turned back to the onlookers as he threw Amy a cheeky smile, "ok, so these are warmbloods, and we are schooling them today, I'll be riding Chester here, Ward will take Lotus around, and Amy, she's taking Chimera, " the crowd all looked on as Ty walked slowly over to the far end of the training pen, lifting his hand to Ward who looked over at Amy as she took Chimera's reins and moved her towards the rear gate. Talking to her quietly as she placed her hand on her neck. The connection between them already in play.

"look at that" Cally said, her eyes on Amy as she interacted with her charge" she is amazing "

Luke nodded, tapping his girl on the arm as pointing over to Ty as he stood before Chester's head and let the large gelding push his muzzle into his chest, his head resting against the horse as he ran his hands along his ears and neck.

"He's got this covered too" he whispered, Noting the concentration between Ty and the horse. Chester very much in his orbit as they exchanged their bond.

"I see he's inherited his mother's acting skills, "Brandon said dryly, Annaliese chuckling at his side at his comment. encouraging him further" let's not laugh too loud when he falls on his perfect rich boy arse"

"it's a rather cute arse though" Annaliese smiled, her eyes watching Ty as Ward mounted Lotus and took her around the ring to warm her up.

"there a thing aren't they," she said gently, her eyes not moving from her prize, "him and her, she didn't mention it at uni, so I was under the impression that maybe it was simmering down a bit"

"Amy is remarkable, "Brandon replied, "she doesn't need to lead in with her relationship to a rich kid... she stands on her own merit, that's, true class"

"will you both just simmer down" Ryan cut in, his head shaking slightly, "we are here to learn, not date the faculty!"

They all looked back at the ring, Annaliese's eyes running slowly over Ty as he watched Ward take the small cross jumps on his mount "I'd like to do more, than just date him" she whispered, her lips curling as she chewed her fingernail.

Ward took Lotus effortlessly through the round, she took the jumps with ease, her stride perfect with each turn and landing. She was a high jumper, Amy seeing the ease at which she cleared the low jumps they had set, her body rising effortlessly up to meet with Ward on the jump.

Once he was done and he took her around for a final cool down lap he jumped from her back and patted her gently on the neck, showing his appreciation for her efforts. Amy liked Ward, he was in his mid-twenties and he knew his stuff. But he cared for his charges and his love of the sport was also evident in his skill.

Amy smiled at him as he passed her near the gate, walking his mount back to the grooms who happily took her from him and headed back into the stables. Ready to cool her down and giver her all the love and care she deserved.

Amy then put her foot into the stirrup and mounted, walking Chimera around in a tight circle as she became accustomed to her weight and presence. She ran her hand along her neck, talking to her gently as she clicked her forward and headed off around the ring in a gentle lope.

Ty watched her, mesmerized as always with her skill at making the edgiest horse calm and come into rhythm. She truly did have a gift, and the onlookers could see it as she circled again, her hands now letting the reins fall to the saddle as she gave Chimera freedom to run, she slipped her feet from the stirrups and let the horse trot freely, Chimera instantly responding to the trust and holding the perfect line.

"I knew you were the one for her" Ty called, his smile wide, as they circled again, his impressed look making him look even more handsome in the afternoon sun.

"she is remarkable," Wilson said quietly, "absolutely remarkable"

They all watched on as Amy retook the reins and then slid her feet back into place, the horse responding to the touch and listening to her as she turned and lined her up for the first low crossbar jump. Chimera took it with ease, her pace steady and controlled as Amy guided her through. Ty laughing happily on the sidelines unable to hide his smile.

After a clear round, she rubbed the horses neck in appreciation, Amy smiling at her audience as she pulled her ride up before them and took a spell.

"a little freedom can mean better control when it's needed, "she explained, "sometimes you need to let go before you can ask them to listen to you, this is what a true partnership is about. "she smiled and ran her fingers through Chimeras mane, "how can I expect her to trust me and listen to me, if I'm not willing to give her the same courtesy"

They all nodded and clapped lightly, hearing her words, Brandon standing up slightly on the fence rail and showing his support.

Amy looked over to Ty and raised her hand, his hand doing the same in recognition as he tapped Chester on the shoulder, reached up and grabbed a hold of his whither and pulled himself up into the saddle. The gelding, stood tall, his head high as he snorted and looked around the ring. Ty's hand running up his neck as he spoke to him quietly. Amy's smile was wide as she handed the groom Chimeras reins so he could take the horse out of the ring.

She turned back the crowd as they watched on. All looking a little bemused as to why Ty was taking so long to move off, his hand still was spread across the neck of the large bay. His body leaning forward as he saw the horse move its head back slightly towards him and his touch.

"what's he doing Amy?" Cally asked, her eyes on Ty as he moved Chester around a bit, walking him backward slightly, all the while his words continued.

Amy grinned. "You guys are now in for a real treat, "she said, her gaze now back on her love as he looked out at the ring and walked, not trotted, Chester along the fence line. "Ty and I have similar philosophies when it comes to the bond with your horse. But we still have our own method and practice. Ty's building trust with Chester now, showing him that they are a team, "

"But this is your training, right?" Brandon asked, "you taught him just like you are teaching us?"

Amy grinned and looked a little shy, "no, not really, Ty's seen me work, and he knows how I do things, but he is an accomplished rider himself, this is all him guys, watch and learn"

Amy stepped back and climbed the fence so she could sit back and watch. Ty now circling again, kicking Chester into a slow trot as they negotiated the ring, Unlike the others Ty diverted from the rail, weaving Chester slowly through the jumps pattern, taking him past each rail and cavaletties, letting his horse see what he was asking him to achieve.

"what is he…"Wilson asked, looking bemused,

"just watch ok, "Amy grinned, "it's quite remarkable"

Ty turned Chester again, his hand patting his neck, Ward now also looking on from the gateway on the other side, as were a few of the grooms. All impressed by their boss and his horsemanship.

Amy's smile growing as she saw Ty's expression change slightly as the intensity grew, the bond between him and Chester connecting as he lifted himself slightly in the saddle and turned the bay towards the first jump. Chester cleared it with air to spare, his long legs curling up perfectly as his body lifted up with Ty and fell effortlessly back to earth on the other side. Ty smiled and headed for the next jump, again the gelding followed the instructions perfectly, following Ty's commands as he turned on a dime and aimed for the third.

"wow," Cally breathed her face in quiet stunned shock as she watched Rebecca Farm qualifier ask his mount again and easily soared over the next cross bars.

"I know hey, "Amy said softly, " it's magical "

Cally nodded, Luke and Ryan also fixated on the show as it came to the last jump, Ty pulling Chester up after he landed and patting his neck in thanks as he turned him around and headed around the ring to cool him down.

"that boy can jump, "Wilson said,

"you haven't seen anything yet" Amy laughed, as she jumped down from the rail and ran over to the other gate, where Ty had pulled Chester up and was dismounting.

"that was amazing, "she said with her eyes showing her excitement, "he is really going to be a brilliant jumper"

"I know hey, he's got height, and his form is amazing " Ty agreed, "He's not quite as tight as Harley, but he will get there, with practice"

"oh, most definitely "Amy nodded, she came forward and gave him a hug as he passed the reins to the groom.

"give him and the other ladies some mash ok, and I want a full brush-down before you coat them up"

"yes Ty, "the groom smiled as he led the horse away, Ward coming back up the pathway leading a rather stunning black warmblood who held his head high.

"oh wow," Amy sighed, "Is that who I think it is?" she said in awe.

Ty rubbed his jaw as two of the grooms came out and waited for their next instruction. "you sure you don't want to take him around?" Ty asked, looking slightly nervous now, "they are your student after all"

"no…please, this is your ranch and Dandi in your stud, so I think it's only fair you show him off"

Ty gave her a not completely sold look, "You know I hate doing this in front of an audience, Amy, Training, and schooling is one thing but…."

"please," she said, her voice filled with persuasion, "for me?"

Ty sighed, he couldn't refuse her when she threw that look his way. "ok…ok... but one circuit ok, that's it"

"yay!" she said, jumping on the spot comically, "so, can I ask who's riding Dandi in the Spring classic ?"

Ty raised his brow in warning, "Amy, I told you…."

"But it's being held in…...Oka"

"I know," Ty smiled, "And I've already entered him in, "

"so, you're going to ri..." she asked expectantly, hoping to god she had got this right!

"Ward is going to ride Dandi in the Spring Classic " Ty corrected, "I'm sure they will do amazingly for his first time out as a Lucky entry"

Amy twisted her lip, that was not the answer she had been hoping for.

She watched on as Ty took hold of the reins of the stallion and touched his strong muscular neck. He was, to say the least impressive. He had a deep, full chest, muscular neck, and powerful legs and strong hindquarters. His withers were prominent, while his croup was flat and short.

With long-legs, substantial size and a smooth topline Dandinup Bright had an expressive head. But his most desired trait, which most likely was one of the main reasons Ty had imported him was his well-proportioned figure and his rectangular, long-lined body.

Amy watched as two of the grooms ran out into the ring and started to raise the jumps. Ty smiling at Amy as he gave the stallion a gentle rub down his neck.

"how tall?" she asked,

"15.6 hands," Ty said, "impressive hey"

"you want a leg up," Amy asked, Ty, grinned back at her, and lifted his boot into the stirrup, with one quick heave he pulled himself up into the saddle, Amy looking up at him with a grin, "ok ok, I was just asking"

She headed back to her classmates and re-climbed the fence. Brandon moving so he could be beside her.

"wow. That is one magnificent animal" he breathed. "you sure he can handle him?"

Amy turned, her blue eyes catching Brandon's grey ones as she gave him a gentle but knowing smile, "Ty Borden is a World cup qualifier, he placed tenth at Rebecca farm when he was only a teen, He is more than qualified to take that horse through his paces. "

Brandon nodded, pulling back, seeing the pride she held in her man.

"Sorry Amy, I…I didn't know, they don't really show that side of him in the papers and the magazines."

Amy rolled her lip, that smile holding as she watched Ty move the stallion out into the ring, the bond between him and his mount already easily seen.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge people on what you read in stories and magazines" she replied.

Wilson came up beside Amy and tapped her shoulder. "so, this Dandi? Is he Lucky's or is he on loan?"

"he's Lucky's, "Amy said, "He's going to open up a great breeding program here, "

"they do Quarter horses too don't they?"

"yes, best in Alberta, I actually part own one of the studs " she smiled, "he's magnificent too"

Wilson nodded, and watched on as Ty rounded the end of the ring and the buckled down, his posture changing as he set Dandi up for the first gate a simple oxer, he gathered momentum and flew effortlessly over the rise, his hooves clearing the rails with ease, his landing was also perfection, Amy clapping as Ty rounded him back through a tight turn and lined up the next jump, this one a double.

"those jumps are pretty high," Ryan said as Dandi sailed over the next set. Ty tapping his neck as he snorted and lowered his proud head.

"they are level 6 jumps, "Amy explained, "we are hoping to get him up to 9s, Lucky is looking at grand prix status for Dandi. Maybe even the Olympics"

Ryan raised his brow, "he should ride him, that's skill, "

Amy smiled to herself, she knew Ty's talents on the jumping ring, but it was a moot point. He had made it abundantly clear he wasn't about to follow that path, even if it was a natural talent he possessed.

Cally clapped a fast-happy clap as Ty cleared a set of three single jumps, Dandi's hooves hitting ground perfectly in stride between each one. He turned one more time, the last jump in his sights as he dug his heels into the black stallion's flanks and urged him on. Ty's body lifting as the large horse went up and majestically sailed across the three mixed height bars. Landing in a spray of soft sand on the other side, the long black tail of Dandinup Bright's flicking around as he turned and slowed his pace. Ty rubbing his neck and giving him a well-deserved pat.

Ty trotted over to the crowd as Amy jumped down from the fence and clapped his arrival, All the onlookers doing the same. Annaliese watched Ty with avid interest as he pulled the large horse up and shone that Borden smile that was his trademark.

"that was amazing !" Cally called out, Luke clapping next to her, "he's amazing, your amazing !"

Ty looked at the overly excited dark-haired girl, seeing her joy over witnessing his ride.

"ok guys, "Wilson called out, "I think that will do it for today, lets thanks Ty here for opening up Lucky for us and for giving us a look at the level of quality his company is aiming for. "Ty lifted his hand as they all clapped and cheered.

"We will see you all tonight ok, "Amy said with a smile, "welcome dinner at Maggie's, "

Ty flicked his eyes to Amy and gave her an agreeable nod. His lip twitching, he had forgotten about their hijacked dinner plans.

"Ok, you lot, back to the bus!" Wilson yelled out, as they all climbed down from the fence and headed back towards the hired minibus that sat near the ranch house.

"You coming, Amy?" Brandon asked, as Amy turned away from Ty and raised her brow,

"Um. No, Brandon, I'll meet you guys later ok, Lou will get you guys settled at the dude ranch and I'll meet you at Maggie's, It's the only diner in town, you can't miss it, let's say seven?"

Brandon looked a little dejected, but nodded, Ty, watching him with curiosity as he also noticed he didn't offer a farewell to him. Brandon turned and slowly walked away, Amy's attention back on Ty as he looked down at her from Dandi's saddle,

"here, give me your hand" he said with a smile, offering his to her as Amy took it and he pulled her up behind him. Her arms wrapping around his waist as he walked the large stallion back towards to stables and the waiting crew.

* * *

Ty pulled on his leather jacket and flicked his hair, as he sat on the corner of the lounges arm, he was in dark jeans, a maroon shirt, and his trademark leather jacket, his hair still damp from his shower but soft around his features. He looked up, through the soft strands as Amy came out of the bathroom. His smile twisting as she straightened her top and moved her hair.

"You look….mmmm" he said softly, as he stood up and let his eyes wander. Appreciating that not only did she look gorgeous, but he was the lucky guy to have her on his arm.

She was in a simple ribbed long sleeve top, that hugged her body and accentuated those curves just right. with a gentle cut v neckline and exposed open tops to her shoulders, it gave her a sleek yet sophisticated look, matched with dark blue jeans that had embroidery across her behind in silver threads. She was a picture of pure perfection and Ty, well he was having trouble wanting to share that vision with anyone other than his own eyes.

He moved closer to her, his hand sliding around her waist, as she looked up into his eyes. That soft blonde hair cascading over her bare shoulders as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

He noted her hand graze her belly, his eyes watching her as she looked up at him with a smile.

"your tum still playing up?" he asked,

"not, just a bit tender "she smiled, "teach me to eat airplane food"

"You sure we can't call in sick and just spend the night here? You and me? "he asked with a small smile, "I'll make it worth your while? I can rub your belly, make it feel good again?"

Amy smiled and kissed his lips gently, "no Ty, I promised the team I would show them Hudson, and I …"

Ty signed and looked at the floor, "you sure? We can always show them, Hudson, tomorrow?" he sidled up, a little closer to her and kissed her cheek, his hands on her hips as he tried to change her mind.

Amy shut her eyes, letting him play, but not giving him much back in return, Ty, finally, pulled back from his seduction, his kisses and caresses not holding water with her, his brow raised in query over his placated charms. This in its self-made him ponder a little as he couldn't actually remember a time when kissing the little patch of skin behind Amy's earlobe didn't yield results.

"so that's a no, I take it," he said dryly, rubbing his jaw and stepping away. Taken a little aback by her non-interest.

"Ty, it's not a no, ok, I just want the guys to have a good week here that's all, it's important to me. We can do this, anytime… can we just go out and…."

Ty twitched his brow, "anytime, ok, got it" he said quietly as he walked back to the lounge and sat down. His eyes on her as she pulled on her jacket.

Amy grabbed her keys and then passed him his, Ty looking at her in confusion.

"I thought we could take the team over to Maggie's, "she said suddenly, "if we take two trucks, we should have enough room for…."

"Hang on, I thought we were meeting them there?" Ty questioned. Not only had his night been hijacked, but now he was playing chauffeur?

"I know, But I felt kinda bad when I blew Brandon off like that so…I texted and "

Ty rubbed his face and shook his head slowly, "didn't seem to mind, blowing me off but hey..." he said under his breath, he stood up and grabbed his phone and keys as instructed and headed for the stairs, holding his tongue. The words he wanted to say burning in his throat.

"Ty!" Amy called after him, looking confused. Her hand grabbed his shoulder as he turned to descend. "what?"

Ty swallowed and stood still, deliberating with himself over whether he should say what was on his mind. He had played the perfect partner, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect fiancé but she was asking him now, she wanted to hear his thoughts.

"you've been home for what two days? " he said, his voice a little strained, but controlled " and we haven't had a moment together, just you and me since you touched down,"

Amy looked at the floor, her eyes then flickering to the clock. Seeing the time. "look can we …talk about this later, we are going to be late"

Ty shut his eyes, "that's just it Amy, there never is a later, I've been waiting for that later since you came home? But 'your team' seems to trump me every time"

Amy took a moment and heard his words, her eyes watching him as he tried to explain how he felt.

"I get it ok, you want this to work, you want this to go well, these are your friends, who you've spent the last three weeks with. I understand... I do... " he continued "But I missed you too! so did your family! all I'm asking is for a little bit of your time!"

"I'm sorry, "she whispered, coming closer to him and kissing his cheek, "It's been a bit crazy of late, I know, but I can't just stay here with you and ignore them, I told them I would be there, make a night of it"

Ty held her gaze, his green eyes expressing his answer to that very statement.

"yup, "he said in a gentle whisper, "you kinda told me the very same thing," he raised his brow and turned back towards the stairs, "but look how that turned out hey"

"Ty, "she said softly, coming to the top of the staircase as he went on down to the middle landing, "come on, please don't be like that"

Ty didn't answer, he simply continued down to the barn floor walking out to his jeep as she ran up behind him and stopped him as he went to get behind the wheel.

"Ok, Ok, I hear you look, we will go to dinner and then we will come home and spend the rest of the evening together ok? just you and me,"

Ty looked at the ground, then moved to turn back to the truck, he didn't want to fight with her. But he felt like an afterthought. A conciliation prize, ever since she had returned, she had hardly had two minutes for him unless of course, it was her asking him to do something for her team.

"what about KO's you wanted to take 'your team ' out remember" he challenged, "wouldn't want to let them down?" His tone was a little dry, but Amy wore it, taking the hit as deserved.

"dinner, at Maggie's, then I'm all yours … they can go check out KO's on their own" she offered her hands on his arms now.

She could feel how reserved he was, his expression showing how much he wanted her to see he had missed her while she had been away.

"Ty, please," Amy pleaded,

"ok," he finally said, "dinner then alone time, just you and me"

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek, "I promise."

He curled his lip as he gave her a gentle nod, Amy touching his arm again as he got into his jeep. She waved as he pulled out and took a breath before turning to her own truck, jumping in and turning the key, her eyes on Ty's taillights as she followed him to the dude ranch to collect their guests.

* * *

Maggie's was rather busy for a Monday night, with families in for dinner as well as the usual crowd. Amy came through the door first, Brandon, Wilson, and Ryan her charges for the night.

She smiled at Soraya who was working the bench, her friend waving to her as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hey, I didn't expect you in tonight!" she beamed" how was Colorado?"

"it was great, I came back Sunday, "Amy replied. "oh, this is Wilson, and Brandon and Ryan. They are part of the class from my course, they are up here for a week-long clinic "

"Oh hey," Soraya said, welcoming the three gents as they smiled and nodded at her. "where's Ty? You flying solo tonight? He's been like a lost puppy since you've been away"

Amy blushed and turned to see Ty come through the door, Cally chatting vibrantly to him as they walked over to the counter. Luke and Annaliese a few steps behind. Luke grinning at the excited look in his girl's eyes as she berated Ty with questions.

"oh, there he is" Soraya laughed, her eyes moving to Amy as she grinned and continued on with the introduction, "Cally, Luke, and Annaliese"

"so, a table for eight?" Soraya smiled, "I'll have to pull a few together if that's ok?"

"that will be fine" Amy smiled back as Ty touched her shoulder in passing and gave Soraya a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, " he said, his friendship with the Spanish girl now holding its own merit. Ever since Skyler and Soraya had made their relationship permanent Ty's bond to Soraya had also grown. She had been working with him on the foundation and their friendship was now more than her just being Amy's best friend. He had a soft spot for her. And Ty always held people he cared about close to his heart.

The waitresses set up the table for the group and everyone took a seat, Ty pulled out Amy's chair, which was his way, and took his seat next to her at the end of the table, his hand on hers as Brandon pulled in beside her. Cally sat next to him, Luke opposite her and Wilson and Ryan took the other end leaving the chair across from Amy and directly next to Ty's other side for Annaliese.

They all ordered and chatted as the night progressed, Amy talking about the week ahead and the team asking questions of Ty and his business. It all remained quite friendly and casual with the chatter staying friendly and light.

"So, Ty, "Annaliese said as the table continued on, "what's it like being Ty Borden out here in this little corner of Alberta?"

Ty smiled, being polite, that milky blonde hair falling around her pale skin and pink lips. "I like it here actually, it's a good place to put down some roots and call home"

"really, I dunno, I just can't see that guy who used to club his way around the Californian coast one to think about settling down and pulling on the rancher's boots."

Amy watched Annaliese from across the table, she was half listening to her conversation with Ty while she also listened to Brandon as he told her about his plans to run his own business after he fininshed his studies.

"you shouldn't believe everything you read in those magazines" Ty replied, his smile holding as he sipped his coke, "trust me, they usually get it completely wrong"

"fair enough, but you can't say you don't like a party, "she smiled her eyes glinting at him as she picked up her drink "I can see it, Ty, there's still a bad boy under all this country swagger"

Ty chuckled and looked back at Amy, "this bad boy is well and truly tamed ok?"

Amy smiled a polite smile at the beauty who sat before her. Those blue eyes sizing up the threat that now had made its self-known,

"What about you Amy, "Annaliese said, directing her next comment to the blonde across from her, "you like this tamed Ty or are you like me and want to see that wild side that he covers so well"

Amy rolled her lip, as she took a quick breath and went to respond, Tys eyes watching her as his hand gave her's a gentle squeeze.

"Amy doesn't need a wild one in her life, "Brandon suddenly cut in "she needs someone who's dependable, and loyal and can see the true value of what she has to offer. "

Amy blushed as Ty's gaze moved slowly to the young man at her righthand side. His look one of wary concern now as he sipped his drink.

"and I have that," Amy said softly, looking back at her man, "Ty is all of those things to me"

Brandon looked at his plate and pushed another few fries into his mouth, his face taking on a sullen turn at her comment.

The night rolled on and the group finished up their meal, Cally and Amy excusing themselves for a moment to use the restroom as Ryan and Wilson stepped outside for some fresh air. At which time Wilson took the opportunity to have a cigarette. And Luke answered a call from a friend back home, moving to the front door, so the reception would clear.

This left Ty talking to Annaliese at the table as she asked him questions about his stay in New Port as she had family there.

"I'm amazed we never crossed paths," she smiled, seeing Ty grin at her as he finished his drink. "we seem to have frequented the same haunts, you know Dustin, right? Dustin…..."

"Michaels," Ty said, looking perplexed," yeah, we were besties in senior year," his smile faltered a bit as he recalled their last meeting, "we kinda have drifted since then though."

"Oh well, my cousin, her best friend was Jo Jo, she used to hang with Dustin," Annaliese said.

"Jo Jo, wow, yeah small world" Ty smiled, so small in fact he was hoping it had swallowed itself up and disappeared.

Brandon returned to the table from the washroom and reclaimed his seat, Annaliese throwing him a flirty smile as she touched Ty's hand and stood up. "time to twinkle, "she said bashfully, pointing to the ladies room, Ty's cheeks flashing a little red as she walked behind him, staying close enough to his chair that he felt her pass by.

"Amy's quite remarkable" Brandon suddenly said, his hands clasped before him as he took on a serious note in his voice,

"that she is" Ty agreed.

"I have to admit over the last three weeks I've seen her for what she really is. And I must say she is amazing at what she does"

"yes, Amy has a gift," Ty agreed again, not quite knowing where this conversation was heading.

"you have to see that she is destined for great things right, more than just a trophy on someone's well to do arm"

Ty stiffened slightly, he leaned forward, his eyes a crystal green "Amy has and never will be a trophy on anyone's arm. She is a force of nature and I support her in everything that she does or wants to do"

"I'm sure you do Ty, "Brandon said softly, "but you have to see that she needs to be free to find her own way. She can be anything, do anything, the world is full of possibilities for her. I'm just hoping that a guy like you, who has never wanted for anything and has never understood what it means to struggle, or go without, I'm just hoping you understand how someone like Amy needs to …."

"just hang on a moment ok," Ty said in a low voice, "I met you, when? This morning? So, don't you dare presume to know my story or my background ok, Amy is my fiancé, I know her well enough I think to want to marry her, you've known her for three weeks. "

"but I'm just saying that she deserves to be given the chance to …."

"Brandon, it's Brandon, right?" Ty asked, seeing him nod in agreeance, "I'm going to stop you right there ok, this conversation is done. I do not need you or anyone else at this table for that matter telling me how to conduct my relationship with my fiancé, "

"you feel that secure do you, " Brandon challenged, Ty's hackles raising now as he pushed back in his chair, he was controlling his temper, this was not going to turn into another barroom brawl. Not this time. He wouldn't do that to Amy. not again.

"too right I feel secure," Ty said in a low tone. "she's with me, isn't she?"

"well, that's interesting, "Brandon pushed back as he got to his feet, his eyes landing on Amy and Cally as they exited from the restroom. "because the whole time she was in Colorado, she never mentioned you once. "

Ty swallowed and let his eyes settle on his drink and he took a small inhale, calming his anger, keeping it in check.

"you'd think that she'd at least have said she was engaged, but no…. not a word, even when I asked her out for a drink at the local... still, you were kept a mystery from us"

Tys eyes dated up to Brandon as he got to his feet as well, Amy noting the posture between them and instantly becoming worried, as she weaved through the patrons to get back to them.

"she's wearing my goddam ring" Ty hissed, "I think that says enough hey"

Brandon chuckled seeing the fire in Ty's eyes, Amy's presence still unknown to him as she came up behind him. Brandon leaned forward and let his shoulder touch Tys as he passed him by, "not in Colorado she wasn't"

* * *

Dinner ended and Amy knew something was wrong. Ty had pulled completely back from all of the Colorado group, hardly talking to any of them as the evening came to a close. He actually spent the last part of the night not even at their table, opting instead to sit at the counter and mull over a coke that Soraya had placed in front of him.

"you over the large group thing?" she asked gently, seeing those eyes not moving from the bubbles as they crawled up his glass.

"Im over all of this bullshit," he said to himself. His hand running through his hair as he heard the laughter continue at the table.

"you want to talk?" Soraya offered, it was as obvious as eyes on a bullfrog that something was troubling him.,

Ty Swallowed and looked up at those dark brown eyes that always seemed to make him see the happier side in things.

"you and Amy talk right, it's a girl thing," he asked,

"yes, we talk, "Soraya said, "but so do you and Amy, and so do you and other people, talking isn't only a girl thing Ty?"

"I know, but I mean, you know, private things, girls share that kinda thing, right?" he was fishing, and Soraya wasn't sure she knew why.

"what's up? Why are you asking me what Amy and I talk about"?

"she'd tell you if she wasn't happy, with how things were going, you know in her life, in her work, in her….relationship. " he swallowed, "she'd talk about that kind of thing with you"

"TY? what is going on?"

"it's nothing, I….I" he stammered, his head in his hands now, "forget it ok, I'm just being an idiot, its …."

"Amy and I do talk Ty, "Soraya said softly, as she leaned forward and took his hand. "but if you're worried about something between the two of you, then you need to talk to Amy about it, and not me, all I can tell you, is that as far as I know, she is happy and in love... with you funnily enough, "

Ty gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sorry, I'm just letting things get under my skin, it's stupid I know."

"yes, yes, it is, she loves you, Ty, so stop worrying about what he said, she said, they said and just go and be with your girl?"

Ty sat back a bit and let his eyes move across to Amy as she talked to Wilson at the end of the table, Brandon interjecting into the conversation from time to time as well. Tys eyes landed on Amy's hand, her rings were in pride of place. His rings…. His declaration to her on how much he loved her. He rubbed his face and took a breath.

"thanks, Soraya, I needed that," he said with a smile as he got up and walked over to the table, his hand on Amy's shoulder as Brandon looked up at him and watched him in silence as Ty leaned down and pressed his cheek to Amy's and he whispered in her ear.

"so…dinner is done... "he whispered, "can we maybe call it a night?"

Amy smiled up at him, her hand on his as it squeezed her shoulder, "Brandon and Luke have challenged me and Cally to a game of pool, I told them you taught me how to play but I think they just want to try and humiliate us, girls, "

Ty squeezed her shoulder a little more as Brandon threw him a victorious smile "Can I have a word, just for a sec, outside?" Ty asked. His smile holding as Amy nodded and got to her feet, Ty's hand taking hers quickly and leading her to the door.

Once outside of Maggie's, he led her around away from the windows so they couldn't be seen before he turned around a looked her square in the eyes.

"Ok, now correct me if I'm wrong but, we agreed, Dinner and that was it, so …..." he challenged, Brandon glibness making him sound a little more annoyed than he had hoped to be.

Amy touched his cheek and came close to him, "I know, I know, But the guys wanted to play some pool and I know we said we wouldn't, but I just thought that…"

"no Amy, NO, you said that we would have tonight, you and me. And now your trading that time, which you promised me, to play pool with Brandon! Some dropkick who's been trying to pick you up right in front of me all night!"

Amy pursed her lips, "he hasn't been trying to pick me up Ty, he's just friendly, we have a bit in common so we kinda get along, it's nothing ok..." she looked at her hands, "It's one game Ty, just one game and we can…"

Ty ran his hand through his hair as he stepped away from her, he was trying to stay calm, but with each passing word that came out of her mouth his ability to keep his emotions in check was dissolving.

"what is going on!" he asked, his eyes searching hers, "all I want is to spend some time with you and you keep pushing me away! If I've done something wrong tell me! So, I can at least try to fix it"

Amy took a moment and looked at her hands again, "you haven't done anything wrong. "she said softly,

"well it sure feels like I have, "Ty exclaimed.

"I just want to spend some time with my friends, they are only here for a few days and I suppose I'm enjoying being around them" she looked up at him, her eyes a little moist as she tried to explain.

"ok, I get it, but we spent all day with them Amy, and I gave you dinner too, but when is it our turn hey? Last night you went to bed without much more than a good night kiss, which I get, you were tired from the flight and all and now, your blowing me off again. " he walked back again in front of her, "you made me drive in here separately, when they could have used their friggen bus and you've hardly spoken to me all night, unless you were digging at Annaliese who by the way was driving me mad with her constant come-ons"

"she was….coming on to you?" Amy said in an annoyed voice, her eyes narrowing, "but she knows you're with me"

"oh, so now you're interested" Ty said in exasperation, "the moment you think another girl might be making a play, you claim me again, what the hell is going on here!"

"it's not like that Ty" Amy cut back, looking angered by this other girls intentions.

"well that's sure how it feels, "Ty rebutted. "and what the fuck is this about you not wearing your rings while you were in Colorado?"

Amy dropped her gaze, her fingers wrapped on themselves as she looked at her hands. "who …who told you that"

Ty tuned again, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt now, realizing that that snippet of information must have been true." your pal Brandon, that's who, he had great pleasure in telling me that finger was bare, you basically denounced me the whole time you were there, according to him, even when he asked you out, to which you accepted!, supposedly, " Ty took a breath "what the fuck is going on Amy" His voice was softer now, seeking answers.

"I ….it wasn't like that ok, They, Ryan and Brandon asked if I wanted to join them at the local pub, I was lonely so I said yes, it was after we skyped and I was missing you so I thought I'd go out and try to take my mind off it for a bit, it meant nothing"

"and the rings" Ty asked again, looking at them on her finger, his voice small. His heart actually not wanting to hear the answer now.

"I'll admit, I took them off…" she replied, seeing the look of despair shoot across his face as he turned away, "but I did that the day I landed, I was going to be working with horses all day and every day Ty, I didn't think it was appropriate to be wearing something so special and beautiful in that situation. " Ty rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. Listening to her, but still not knowing what to think.

"I ….I kept them in a box in my hotel room drawer, but I was worried about leaving them, so I ended up putting them on a chain around my neck," she explained, her hand touching him on the shoulder gently as he tensed at the contact. "I'm sorry ok, I should have said something to Brandon and to Ryan, but…I dunno, it didn't come up and like I said before, I was enjoying actually being recognized for just being me."

She touched his shoulders again, "please Ty, can we get past this,"

Ty took a moment and shut his eyes, his breathing settling as he turned so he was facing her.

"I told you I understood, and I do, but I need you to understand now too. I am trying here ok, I really am, I'm trying to be supportive, to give you the time and space you need. All I'm asking Amy is for a little of that understanding back…can you give me that?"

Amy nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "ok, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go back in there and say goodnight to your team and come home with your fiancé and let him show you how much he missed having you around when you were gone. "

Amy looked at him, her eyes holding his gaze.

"I'm asking you to put you and me, us first? can you do that?"

"but Ty, we gave them a lift in to …."

"give your keys to Wilson, he can take them home" Ty offered, "please Amy, "

Amy looked back at the doors of Maggie's, her group now all coming outside as they readied themselves to move onto KO's

"one game" she asked, looking hopeful, Ty's expression faltering slightly as the request. He had tried to be as honest as he could with how he felt, but she still didn't seem to get it. The thought of going back over there and playing the friends card wasn't an option for him now. He didn't want this to turn into another confrontation like it had between him and Bray. Ty was trying to do the right thing, he was removing himself from the equation, and all he was asking, was that his girl, would show her support and be by his side.

He shut his eyes and came closer to her, touching her shoulders with his hands. "Ok, I'm going home, I'm hoping that in five minutes, you're going to follow me and meet me at the jeep once you've said your goodnights. " he kissed her lips gently and held her for a few seconds more "but if you choose not to, that's ok too, I suppose, because I'm not going to be that guy Amy, I'm not going to be that jealous boyfriend who can't handle that his girl has a life of her own. "he swallowed, "but I want you to know, that even though I understand what you said, I hope you can also see it from my side too "

He kissed her lips gently and turned away, his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly off towards the parking lot at the side of Maggie's.

"TY, I…I'" Amy called after him. His head turning as he gave her a soft smile and disappeared around the corner.

Amy looked back at her friends as they milled at the doorway, she slowly walked back towards them as they greeted her, Brandon instantly picking up on her slightly somber expression.

"where's Ty?" Annaliese asked, her eyes darting across the open space behind them.

"um he's got a lot on tomorrow, so he's called it a night," Amy said softly, her gaze going back to the corner where he had disappeared.

"oh. Well, we can head back too if that's easier "Cally said, her hand holding Luke's as he nodded in agreement.

"aww come on guys what about our game, "Brandon asked, trying to pull Amy back from whatever had transpired between her and Ty,

"I think I might call it a night too guys," Amy said softly, she looked at Wilson and pulled her keys from her pocket, "I'll give you my truck ok, and I'll go and catch up with Ty"

"Amy, "Brandon said softly, coming in by her side, seeing those confused and sad eyes look up at him. " it's one game, Ty knows where you are, you're with friends, if he didn't want you to go, he would have said wouldn't he?"

Amy chewed her lip, hearing Tys words in her ears, he had said he was ok with her going and being with her friends, but he had also said he was hoping she would come home with him too.

She was unsure as to what to do now, her heart was making her feel guilty for not giving him the time he asked for, but she also wanted to spend time with her new friends who she knew were not going to be available to her come, the end of the week.

"It's one game Amy, "Brandon tried again, "I promise you, "

"come on Amy, let us boys show you, girls, how it's done." Ryan smiled, Amy looking one last time back down the driveway where she had left Ty.

"Ok, one game, then I'm done ok, no arguments"

* * *

Ty pulled on his seat belt and shook his head, his mind all over the place as he fumbled with his keys before he managed to get them into the ignition. His concentration was focused on turning on the headlights and changing the transmission when he suddenly jumped slightly when the passenger door next to him opened. He looked up, his heart actually thumping a bit with the idea Amy had changed her mind and actually decided to come with him back to the loft. But that thump turned into a stalemate when he saw Annaliese's eyes glint back at him as she took the seat across from him.

"Hey sexy, can I catch a lift, I'm overplaying weekend cowboy" she smiled, that milky hair falling seductively around her pretty round made up face.

Ty looked back out the rear window, towards Maggie's, then at his kind of unwanted companion.

"Um…I" he stammered, not knowing actually what to say.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, Ty, "She smiled, "I'm asking for a ride home?" her eyes holding his and squaring him up slightly, "unless your inter…"

"Um …no" he chuckled, "A ride, I can manage a ride," he looked back at the front window, his eyes on the brick wall in front of him as he took a breath. "yeah ok, a ride home"

Ty hit the transmission, flicking it into reverse and put his arm over the back of the seats as he turned, his hand coming to rest hear her head rest as she pivoted in her seat so she could be a little closer to him.

"You sure, because if your …up for it I….I wouldn't say…."

"No…. I'm good..." he said, "let's just get you home hey"

Ty hit the gas and reversed out, his arm sliding away from her as she grinned at him and his nervousness.

The jeep turned and headed away from the main strip, Ty's hand on the wheel as he looked out into the night, regretting saying yes. It's just a ride, he kept saying to himself, not letting it play any further than that in his mind. It's not like he could have physically thrown her out of the truck. He loved Amy, but he would have been lying if he didn't feel a little cast aside. She had obviously chosen her friends over him yet again, which was making this scenario even worse. Annaliese was an attractive girl, a bit to made up for Ty's likings. But in a small recess of his mind he found it comforting that at least she wanted to talk to him, to be near him. He would never betray Amy, that was just not on the cards, it wasn't in Ty's makeup to cheat on the one he loved. He had seen what infidelity did to relationships, lived its fallout, watched first hand its destruction. His heart belonged incompleteness to Amy and it always would. But that didn't mean that in a tiny way, deep down inside, he didn't like the attention, be it a little forceful and to the point.

He chewed his lip, his emotions now in total flux as he drove along the road. This was not a good night. This was not how he had envisaged it turning out. All he wanted now, was to hit a rewind button back to when Amy had suggested it and told her then how much he really just wanted to be with her. He could have pushed the point, he could have bailed then, and let her have the night with her friends alone, his eyes flickered over to his companion for a brief second. If he'd done that, we wouldn't be in this situation now. He wouldn't be driving in the dead of night with a girl he hardly knew by his side while his fiancé was off playing pool with others, one being a guy who obviously saw her as more than an instructor or friend.

This was a bad night… this was such a bad night…

"so... you and Amy have a little tiff?" Annaliese asked softly, noting the tight hands that held the steering wheel.

"Um No," Ty said with a small smile, "we are good, why? Why do you ask? did she say something"

"well, she's not here? Her hot as haites fiancé is heading home alone and she's hanging with the cowboy crew?"

Ty smiled another small smile and curled his lip, " isn't that cowboy crew? Your crew?" he challenged, "you seemed to have dumped them too?"

She straightened herself in the chair as Ty continued on, her eyes on the road "Not my crew, sunshine, never were, never will be. I don't do plaid and checkers, … I'm more into the natural fiber, you know, bare essentials"

Ty swallowed and flicked his eyes her way, those khaki shorts showing off a rather pretty pair of slender tanned legs.

He cocked his brow at her, his expression a little confused, "so…if you're not into the equestrian set, why? Why are you on this course, isn't that what it's all about?" he asked, "Not the cowboy look, but you got to be into horses and their study if you're a student?"

Annaliese smirked to herself and snorted in distaste, her fingernails clicking against each other "Daddy made me do this, "she smiled, "I'm like you lover, Daddy's money, daddy's rules,"

Ty opened his mouth and returned his eyes to the road, the story becoming clearer now. She hadn't really come across as a horsey girl from the moment he met her.

"so, this is a stop gap for you then until you find out what you really want to do?" he questioned.

"I suppose you could call it that?" she grinned, "I see it more as a way to meet cute country boys and pet the pretty ponies. " she glinted her eyes his way, seeing that smile curl his lip. "imagine my surprise when I ran into the infamous Ty Borden. how lucky can a girl get"

Ty shook his head and looked out his side window with a sarcastic smile, this was getting worse by the minute. He took a small breath and settled himself, as he slowed the truck and turned onto Cowboy trail.

* * *

"ok, last shot, and I win!" Brandon called, taking aim and sinking the black ball, the boys in the group all hooting and cheering their victory.

"well, that's only because you had three players and we had two!" Cally called back, trying to redeem the girl's loss, "if Annaliese hadn't bailed. I think you guys would be buying the drinks this round."

Amy smiled and moved away from the table, as Cally came over to her and gave her a hug, "good game Amy, too bad we didn't win, but we will get them next time"

Amy nodded, and forced yet another smile, "Annaliese? You said she bailed? " she questioned.

"Yeah, she told me when we left Maggie's she was going to head back to the ranch, something about catching a lift?"

Cally turned and kissed Luke and headed for the bar with her man, her little petite form making her look kidlike next the Luke's larger frame.

Amy looked towards the door, her mind working overtime. She turned as Brandon came up besides, her, drink in hand, offering it to her with a smile.

"here you go, condolences on your loss. But I did warn you, no one beats me at pool,"

"you should play….Ty" she said in a whispered lost voice, Brandon's expression showing contempt at the idea. Amy's smile changed as the pieces started to fall into place. Catch a lift? Ty left? Annaliese attention to him? What Ty had said about her hitting on him. How could she have been so blind!

"I think it's time we called it a night" Amy called out, "I have a lot to show you tomorrow and I think Wilson is about to pass out so. ." she smiled politely and refused the drink. Her hand on her stomach as she headed for the door. "come on, or you guys can walk home"

* * *

"Ok. here you go, you're in cabin?" Ty asked, the headlights breaking up the dark as he entered under the gateway that led to the dude ranch.

"Cabin 5," Annaliese said, "with Cally, thank god, it's got two rooms, that constant chatter is mind numbing"

Ty grinned, "she is a talker," he said with a chuckle "nice gal though"

"of course, you'd say that everyone loves little Cally" Annaliese quipped, "but you don't share a room with her do you"

Ty shook his head, that handsome smile holding as he maneuvered the jeep up in front of cabin number 5.

"there ya go, right to your door" he smiled,

"thanking you, "Annaliese smiled, holding that gaze just a little too long. Ty chuckled and turned, his hand on the transmission, ready to flick it into reverse.

"you not going to walk a girl to her door?" she asked bashfully, seeing his eyes move slightly as he gauged the distance to the cabin from the truck. "not very 'County' of you TY?"

"it's like ten steps, that way, I think you will be fine" he grinned back, "I'll even sit here and watch you, just in case something happens ok?" he pointed playfully to the steps to the porch. His eyes showing the refusal to play the game she was trying on him.

"fair enough, "Annaliese conceded, "but if I get taken out by a cougar, it's on your head ok"

"I think I'll take that risk" Ty quipped back. "night Annaliese, sleep well"

"night Ty, I'm sure i will, you're going to be in my dreams, "she cooed, her eyes holding that play a little bit longer before she opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air, Ty holding to his promise and waiting patiently as she stepped up onto the porch and walked across the front of the cabin.

He moved the truck slowly backward as he saw her put the key into the door. His foot hit the break when she turned and raised her arm to him as she came back down the porch.

Ty leaned over to the passenger side, as he wound down the window, Annaliese smiling at him coyly as she bounced up and down on the edge of the porch.

"Um, the doors stuck? I can't seem to get it to budge." She smiled.

Ty raised his brow, not believing her story at all, "the doors stuck?" Ty wasn't an idiot, and her flirtations with him hadn't gone unnoticed.

"yes, I can't move it, would you be the big brave gentlemen I know you are and see if you can …." She ran her arms around her shoulders, those shorts and that little pink top not offering her much protection from the cool Alberta air.

Ty rolled his lip and took it the plausibility of her request.

"Please, it's kinda cold out here to sit and wait for Cally, unless you want to take me back to the loft and let me wait there?"

Ty chuckled and turned off the jeep's engine, he pulled off his seat belt and got out of the truck. The night was a cool one and his smile of disbelief at her brashness held as he came around through the headlights beams and quickly jumped up the porch steps.

"ok, ok, show me this jammed door?" he said, as Annaliese let out a little giggle and came to his side as she walked with him towards the entrance of the cabin.

Ty turned the key and pushed the door, his smirk holding as it did resist him, "it is jammed" he said to himself, in disbelief. His fingers working on the lock as he pulled the key out and tried it again.

"I told you so, "she smiled " what, did you think I was trying to ambush you" Annaliese lent against the cabin wall, her legs crossed before her as she ran her hands up and down her bare shoulders.

"Well, it's been one of those nights tonight so… "he smiled back, as he pressed his shoulder to the door and gave it a shove. The door holding fast.

Ty caught her little jiggle out of the corner of his eye, her arms moving again in an attempt to keep warm.

He sighed and turned around, now facing her, his hair in his eyes as he pulled his leather jacket from his shoulders and offered it to her with a wary smile. "here, your cold, "

Annaliese pulled herself off the wall and moved a little closer to Ty, those eyes watching him as she stood still before him.

Ty sighed again and shook the jacket, "you want it? Or you cool to freeze while I try to fix this door?"

She gave him a playful smile. Noting he wasn't falling for her play to get him to wrap it around her.

He shook the jacket again, her eyes still watching him as she took it and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Ty turned back to the door and pressed his shoulder on the wood again, turning the key back and forth as he pushed, the lock crunching and then suddenly letting go. Ty's body caught with the inertia as he stumbled slightly into the cabin and then refound his footing.

"there ya go, "he smiled, his hand hitting the light switch near the door. "I'll let Lou know she needs to get that lock checked. "

Annaliese smiled and stepped through the door, Ty's jacket around her shoulders as he ran his hand through his hair and shook it out of his eyes.

"thanks, I really wasn't liking the idea of sitting on those steps for the night" she grinned.

"Well, now, you don't need to worry, get that fire going and you'll warm up in no time" Ty replied, he shook his hand, and moved back towards the door, ready to excuse himself.

"your hand," she said,

"it's nothing, I ...I caught it on the lock," he said quickly, "I'm fine, "

Ty moved again as he took a breath and motioned for his jacket.

"let me have a look?" Annaliese said gently as she came up to him, her hand taking his and holding it, turning it over and seeing the pinch and scratch between his thumb and index finger. "your hurt, aww. And it's all because of me"

Ty inhaled and gave her a look, the flirt still very much in play as he backed towards the door. He wasn't falling for this. He knew a play when it came at him, it was part of being in the public light. Ty was not shy, and many a girl had tired their luck with him on numerous occasions. This was not going to go the way Annaliese was hoping it would.

"can I have my jacket back?" he asked, his hair again in his eyes as he held her to task, that wall now easily seen and giving her a clear meaning.

"ok, ok Lover, not need to put up the barricades." She teased, as she pulled his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him. "let me get you a dressing for your hand and then you can be on your way ok?"

"I don't need…." Ty said. His words dropping as she walked into the cabin's bathroom and came back with a small plaster from the first aid kit.

"here, otherwise you're going to bleed all over your upholstery" she smiled, Ty taking a moment, and then offering his hand again reluctantly as she applied the patch and pressed it down gently on to his skin.

"there you go. Good as new, no one would ever know you played the white night for me now" she batted those lashes as him again as Ty pulled on his jacket and turned to the door. This was done. He wasn't playing this game anymore.

Annaliese followed him as he stepped back out onto the porch. His back to her as he went to walk away. Ty's footfalls faltering as he felt her hand on his shoulder, making him turn back.

"thank you, "she whispered, taking her moment and grabbing the lapels of his jacket. Tys mind flipping a bit as she suddenly pushed him back against the wall of the cabin and pressed her lips to his.

Although this was seconds in the making, Ty's reaction was instantaneous. His hands flew up and pressed to her shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her away, his mouth open in surprise against her advance. He had been fending off her flirtations all night, but this, this was way across the line.

"hey... whoa ok, that's... not on" he warned. His hand wiping his mouth as he stepped back. "you know, I'm with Amy, this... this can't happen"

"come on Ty" Annaliese laughed, "you might be 'with Amy' but she aint with you? Not from what I've seen over the last three weeks anyway. "

Ty moved away, his head down as he took a breath, his feet retreating him back towards the porch steps.

"She doesn't deserve you, you know, she's got this hot, rich, perfectly sexy guy, and she's treating him like an afterthought. You, Ty Borden, are letting your heart make you blind. "Annaliese stepped into the door frame and lent against it as he kept his back to her. He wanted to walk away, he so wanted to leave and just get out of that situation. But something was holding him there. Something was refusing to let him take that next step.

"ask her about Colorado Ty? Ask her about Brandon and how good of friends they have become. Then when you see what we all see, come back and look me up hey, I know you, Ty, I come from your world. You can stop playing cowboy now. "

"you don't know me, " he said softly, his boot hitting the step, "and I'm not playing,"

"well your being played, and it's about time you opened your eyes and saw what was right in front of you! "She smiled and threw him a baby wave as he walked slowly back to the truck. His mind filled with questions. "I'm here if you want to work off some of that angst? Amy might not want that hot bod of yours anymore, but hey... I'm always open to playing fill in?"

Ty shook his head and jumped behind the wheel, his heart thumping so hard he thought it may jump out of his chest. He was angry, he was confused, and he didn't know anymore what to think…This was the second person to warn him, be it self-serving about Amy and her Colorado exploits.

Was Annaliese, right? Had Amy really changed her mind about him and what they had? Had this trip to Colorado made her see that he wasn't really the guy for her? And this Brandon guy? He had been playing up to her since he arrived. Should he be worried? Was there something there? He felt like Amy had basically pushed him to the back ground since she came home, keeping him at arm's length, not giving him more than a casual hello… Was Annaliese telling him something he hadn't wanted to see? Even though it was right in front of him.

He rubbed his face as he spun the jeep around. The tires squealing in the soft dirt and he headed back through the gates.

Annaliese had been hitting on him all night. Was this just part of the game? Part of her play to make him stray away from Amy and into her open arms. Ty shut his eyes for a moment and thumped the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" he growled, his teeth clenched as he drove along the service road. His eyes watching the path ahead. He slowed the jeep to a stop before he reached the turn that headed to the main homestead of Heartland. The engine idling around him as he hit the steering wheel again and again in frustration. His hands then running through his hair as he tried desperately to calm himself and figure out what to do.

He took a few deep breaths, counted to ten, Jo's lessons kicking in again and he looked back out at the road ahead, illuminated by his headlights. A sudden clarity coming over him as he moved the transmission stick and continued on, those eyes holding that determination as he turned and headed back for home.

* * *

to be continued


	125. The Prodigal Son Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

Amy parked her jeep in front of the barn. She had dropped her 'team' off at the dude ranch, managing to squash them all into her jeep with a little bit of creative seating. She looked up at the loft. The lights were on, Ty's jeep was also parked near the main doors. She swallowed and looked at her rings. Annaliese had come out of her cabin when she had seen Wilson, Cally, Luke, Ryan and Brandon home. Her smile, one of contentment when she pulled her woolen gandingan around her body. Her soft cotton night attire swirling around her legs.

"Hey Anna" Cally called as she ran up the porch steps, her lips touching Luke's as he waved to her in farewell and followed Ryan over towards their cabin.

"Cally, have a good night with the boys ?" she teased,

"of course, you should have stayed, we really could have used you with the pool game"

"not really into team sports Cal, "Annaliese said, her eyes on Amy as she talked to Wilson about the next day's activities. "I'm more into one on one, winner takes all"

Amy could hear the girls talking, and she could also feel Annaliese's gaze in her direction. She also wasn't foolish enough to think that her playful words, with their sinister undercurrent weren't intentionally meant to catch her ears.

"I see you made it home ok?" Amy called out, Wilson saying good night and moving off to bed." I take it you convinced Ty to give you a lift"

"he did in deed, such a gentleman is our Mr. Borden" Annaliese smiled, "the perfect fiancé I'm sure"

Amy stepped up onto the porch, Cally also watching the exchange now. Ty was her hero, she admired him and all that he had achieved. Hearing this obvious banter over him was making her feel like she needed to step up and be their incase he or Amy needed defending.

Amy saw Cally smile at her and softened her gaze.

"Night Cally, "

"Night Amy, thanks for today, it was truly inspirational, "Cally beamed, "will we be seeing Ty tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know actually, I think it will depend with what he has on." Amy smiled, keeping it professional... Her eyes remaining on Annaliese,

"oh ok, I'd really love a chance to talk to him again that's all, he said he would introduce me to the consult vet?"

"Scott? Yeah, I'm sure we can arrange that" Amy agreed.

"Say goodnight to him for me Amy, "Annaliese said sweetly, "and tell him thank you for his help tonight, he was my knight in shining armor " She giggled and scrunched her shoulders. Knowing her playfulness was getting under Amy's skin.

Amy raised her eyebrow, "he gave you a lift home Anna, I'd hardly say that is white knight worthy, Ty's a nice guy, he'd do that for anyone in need... it's just who he is"

"I wasn't referring to the lift, "Anna smiled, "I was referring to his help with the door. I hope his hand isn't too sore"

"his …hand?" Amy was confused now, not following.

"I offered to kiss it better, but as I said, he's a gentleman" She teased, Cally looking at her and then at Amy, not knowing what to say.

Amy's face stayed stoic, as she turned back to the jeep. "I'll see you two tomorrow ok, " she said, her head turning back to her truck, Annaliese's words ricocheting around her mind. As she climbed behind the wheel .

"tell him thanks for the loan of the jacket too, "Anna called, her smile devious as she saw Amy flinch as she watch her through the open window. "Bye bye Amy?"

Annaliese blew her a seductive cheeky kiss as she turned away and went back inside the cabin, her mission accomplished. The seed of doubt planted.

* * *

Those words rattled through Amy's mind as she walked up the stairs to the loft, Ty had definingly taken Annaliese home, which, as Amy had defended, was typical him, and his character. He was a nice guy, he would help anyone one out, she flickered her eyes, it's not like he would have left her on the road at night alone, that wasn't who Ty was. It didn't mean anything more than what it really was. A kind gesture to someone in need. But ….his jacket.?. she pondered, he had offered Anna that too supposedly, and helped her in some way that had ended in him injuring his hand. Why this seemed so important to Amy was actually beyond her reasoning. She trusted Ty, in her heart she knew he wouldn't betray her. He had girls of some form or another throwing themselves at him all the time, and he had always stayed true to his commitment to her. But something was niggling at Amy, be it that it was Annaliese, be it that, that white haired beauty came from Tys world, be it her over confidence. It was just something that she needed to get clarity over, and that needed to come from TY.

The lights were on and Ty was also awake, he was lying on the bed, dressed in his jeans and a black tee, his dress shirt and jacket hanging on the chair near the desk.

He seemed, preoccupied, his head against the head board, his eyes shut. Those earbuds in his ears as he held his phone in his lap, Amy knew he was awake, her eyes watching his foot tap to the beat of the music that played through his ears. Her presence becoming aware to him as he opened his eyes and watched her slowly enter the loft.

Amy stopped, and surveyed him. He seemed ok, just quiet, he didn't have the scowl on his brow that he usually had when he was mad. So that in itself was a good thing. She hoped. Or was it ?

She stepped forward. The silence holding, his eyes still on her for a second before they returned to his phone, his fingers pressing the screen .

"I was worried…you " she pushed, hoping at least that would get a response from him. Her words, making him pull the ear buds free from his ears. "I was worried you might not be here when I came home?"

"of course, I'd be here, " he replied softly , "I told you I was coming home didn't I"

"well, I….,"Amy replied, coming over to him as she pulled her jacket from her shoulders. "I was hoping, we could talk, but you …you ran away before I…."

"I didn't run away Amy, " he said in reply, his voice calm and at a set tone, those green eyes watching her as he , clicked off the screen on his phone and put it next to him. " I left after dinner and came back to the loft, and If I remember correctly, I asked you to come with me?"

This calmness was throwing her now, "Ok, ok, see, you are mad? Mad that I didn't come with you. Mad that I stayed and …."

Ty took a breath and pushed himself back a little more against the bedhead, "I'm not mad, Amy"

"so….can we talk then?" Amy pushed, his passive responses worrying her. This was not TY…this was not how he handled things when things went wrong. Where was the anger, where was the snark, where were the goddam walls.? "I want to talk, I want to talk this through"

"well, so do I? …"he said, "and I've been trying to talk ever since you came back from Colorado, but you never seem to want to hear what I have to say?" he wiped his chin and pulled a little forward," either that or this is all my fault, and I'm just shit at expressing myself?"

Amy watched him, her sad expression a little still as Ty decided to open up to her. And try one more time to get himself heard.

"I've tried Amy, I really have, I tired when I picked you up? I tried again when you told me about your team coming to stay? At Lucky? And again tonight? But I'm either really bad at communicating, or you're just not hearing me?"

"I…I did hear you!" Amy said, her brow crunching a bit. "I told you that I just want this week to go well ok, that the team are important to me….and I thought you understood"

Ty swallowed, and nodded, "and I do. As I said, but…I…thought I was important to you too?" he said in a whisper.

"that's not fair! "she said quickly, her chest raising at his words, "you're the one who bailed on me!" she cutback, her defenses lifting lightly, "I asked you to stay with me and you left! you walked away"

Ty chewed his lip, those green eyes sparking slightly at her tone. "you could have come with me? Like I asked? Like you promised? Remember? " he intensified his eyes, they were still welcoming ,but he really needed her to see where he was coming from now. "you said, dinner and then the rest of the night was ours?"

Amy took a shaky breath and turned away from him, her hand gently on her stomach as her lip trembled. Those blue eyes igniting too now. His words hitting home, her anger, although only a spark, aimed at Ty for making her realize her fault. He response to somehow vindicate herself, turn the hurt on him and away from her realization that she may have been in the wrong.

She turned back to him, her eyes a little wet, her cheeks a little flushed, "well, I'm here now? Aren't I, so, …...let's ….lets "she huffed as Ty watched her, his expression a little confused, "if you want sex, then….here…I'm here... you happy now!"

Ty watched Amy now in total bewilderment, he slid forward off the bed and came over to her and took her shoulders in his hands. Feeling the tremble as Amy sniffed back her anger and tears. Her eyes on the floor.

"look at me Amy?" he said gently, "Amy! look ….at….me?" he repeated. Her wet eyes looked up as he locked his to hers.

"do you honestly think that's what all this is about?" he asked, his brow raising in question? "I missed you ok? I wanted to spend time with you, be with you, talk to you! yeah, to love you, but that wasn't my motivator. Not by a long shot, " he took a breath as Amy nodded… her mind all over the place now. "we haven't really had any quality time just you and me since you got back, it's been the team this, the team that, Lucky, the family, Maggie's, Ko's, it's all rush here, rush there, do this do that, I …..I just .."he stopped, swallowing and calming his tone, "I just wanted a night just you and me…us…."he shut his eyes, "hell, maybe I didn't make that clear enough, I don't know, ….."

"we…we had last night?" she whispered,

Ty let a small smile cross his lips, "ok, yes, but you were exhausted from the flight and ….you kinda fell asleep on me. "he touched her cheek, "you also weren't feeling to good, and by the way your hand is still protecting your stomach, I'd say that is still the case" he moved his hand to touch hers on her midriff. Amy's smile faltering as she stepped away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm stressed, that's all, "she said, her back to him as he watched her. Ty still not convinced.

Amy looked over towards the widow, the dark sky of Alberta beyond. Ty at her back.

"your mad at me for staying with the team and not coming back with you, aren't you?"

Ty swallowed, deciding to be honest, Lying wasn't going to help anything now.

"I was, at first, "he agreed, "but now, I'm just confused. Your all over the place, and I'm struggling here to keep up?"

Amy nodded, her back still too him. "I'm sorry about that, I've been feeling off for a few days and I suppose with the added stress of the team being here and what we did in Colorado I…I've just let things get away from me,"

"what actually happened in Colorado?" Ty asked, his voice was small now. His head had lowered as he sat back down on the bed.

"what do you mean?" Amy said in a tiny voice as she pivoted around and looked at him again. her hands now clasped together before her.

"well, I've had two people tonight insinuate to me that something went down in Colorado that I'm not aware of, and I suppose, I just need to hear the truth from you, good or bad, I know in my heart I can trust you Amy, I do, but I… "

"I. I don't know what you mean?" Amy said shakily, it was now Amy's turn to look confused.

Ty took a moment, and touched the bed next to him, motioning her to come and sit by his side. He shut his eyes, centered himself and said the words. Words he didn't want to say. But words he had to let out of himself before suspicion and inuendo turned them into something uglier than what they already where. "did anything happen between you and this Brandon guy in Colorado?" Ty asked again, this time refining his words to make it easier and clearer for her to hear his plea. Amy could see the hurt in his eyes now. He didn't want to believe it. He was praying the insinuations were just lies from people trying to cause damage to something that he was desperate to hold onto. But this night had already taken him on a rough ride of implied dirty little secrets and theories, coming at him from all directions. But the only person, who he really wanted to hear from now, was the one sitting next to him. The one he loved more than life, the one who's words he would hold as the truth, whether they be filled with love and commitment or laced in betrayal and deceit.

"Nothing?" Amy whispered, "I I….Went out with them, all of them, to the pub but that's it "she touched his hand gently, "Brandon and Ryan came and picked me up, but it was all of us, I swear"

Ty nodded, his lip curling, "Ok …. So... explain to me then, why he, Brandon was warning me off you tonight? Telling me that you deserved better? That I should let you go….let you be free…that somehow, being with me is holding you back?"

Amy looked away, "he shouldn't have said that, I …..I'm sorry ok, really, "she shut her eyes and took a moment, "ok….When I was in Colorado, Brandon and I kind of clicked, like I said before, we have things in common and I dunno, I just found it easy to talk to him. I made it very clear from the get-go Ty, that it was nothing more than friends. "

Ty nodded, "I'm not disagreeing with you ok, but are you sure he got the message? Because that's not what he implied happened between you, to me Amy, "

"it was nothing I promise you, "Amy continued, "If he had or has feelings for me, they are on him, but I was very clear Ty. I was straight with him, please believe me" she looked into his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. "I love you, I told him that"

"I love you too," he replied, "but I suppose I'm just worried that somethings changed. I've been sitting here since I got back from Maggie's, trying to put it into some perspective, trying to make it all make sense, but all I keep coming back to is the fact that something must have gone down over there, because it feels like something has shifted between us, I can't explain it, but it's there , I don't like it, but I feel it, don't you?"

"No…I….I told you I just wanted to …"Amy looked worried now, he was so still, and contemplative that she actually wanted him to get mad and yell now. "nothing happened ok, nothing. Brandon had no right to say those things to you, and I will be telling him that the next time I see him..." she stopped for a moment, her eyes cooling slightly "you said two people ? who else has been telling you these stories ? making you doubt me?"

Ty rubbed his face, "it doesn't matter, "he said softly, shaking his head. Not wanting a full-on war to erupt over the other interlopers input. It was bad enough Brandon had tried his luck, but for Amy to also know Annaliese was making her play too, Ty didn't want Amy hurt, and this line of questioning was only going to lead that way. "you said nothing happened, so that's good enough for me "his eyes flickered slightly as he touched her hand and squeezed it "but if I see him drooling over you again, I swear to god Amy I'll…."

"it's her! wasn't it?" Amy said sharply, ignoring his threat "Annaliese, she's the one who's been spreading these lies, telling you things about me and Brandon, things that aren't true…"Amy's lip curled in anger. The white-headed bombshell's plan coming into view.

Ty looked at his hands, his knee raising as he rubbed the plaster on his hand. "yes, ok, she said a few things, they both did…and I suppose I shouldn't have listened to either of them but…." he shut his eyes, "look, let's just put this behind us hey "

"I can't believe she tried to cause this much trouble between us!" Amy seethed, "I saw her you know, flirting with you at Maggie's, trying to tempt you, but now, here you are saying she's, telling you lies about me and Brandon, trying to reel you in... I…I ….it just makes me so mad that she would think …." Amy went to get up, her anger now flaring.

"Amy, " Ty said quickly , taking her hand, "she can flirt all she wants, it didn't make an ounce of difference ok, not to me, it was a ride home, that's all, I told her I wasn't interested, I backed off... as soon as she…"

"as soon as she what?" Amy said, her eyes back on him now, "what happened Ty, ?, you wanted honestly from me! So….now it's your turn!"

Ty swallowed and decided to come clean, hiding it from her was just going to make it worse. Annaliese was trouble and knowing his luck, she would play it against him anyways. It was probably best it came from him.

"I drove her home, back to the dude ranch," he explained, as Amy reseated herself near his hip, "and her door, on the cabin was stuck so I had to jimmy it open for her…"he held up his hand, showing the plaster, "I cut my hand and ….well. after she gave me a plaster for it, she tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away"

Amy stood up her eyes such a vibrant blue now that Ty knew it was a bad omen "I told her it was a no go ok. and I went to leave, that was it….But then she told me about Brandon and you …and that you weren't telling me everything .And it just got me thinking, because you've been so distant and weird since you got home and…" he rubbed his face knowing that look, she was about to explode.

"she kissed you!" she stated, "Annaliese kissed you!"

"she tried to, but I pushed her away" Ty corrected hoping to weather the storm that was about to hit.

"well. Seems She was right then hey, you are a perfect gentleman" she snarked "the perfect white knight"

"what's that's supposed to mean " Ty cut back, a little affronted by her tone. Not getting the reference.

"here you are making me feel bad for going on an outing with Brandon and the team and meanwhile your sneaking around behind my back kissing…."

"hang on, "Ty said quickly, getting up and squaring off with her now, Amy looking furious as she let her hand rest on her stomach again. her lip twitching as it churned. "I didn't kiss anyone ok…. she tried to kiss me….and I stopped her, I pushed her away"

"same thing really, she kissed you, you kissed her…there was intent"

"no, it's not the same thing, "he cut back, "I would never do that to you!"

"well you seem to think I would do that to you? Because you asked me about Brandon?"

Ty rubbed his face looking flabbergasted now. "I asked because I watched that bastard hit on you all night! and because he basically told me as much, what was I supposed to think Amy? This arse is in my face at every turn telling me I'm no good for you? That I don't get you anymore? That he somehow knows you better than me?"

"Nothing happened ok, He asked, I said no!" Amy yelled, her eyes wet. Her voice trembling, "and I watched that bitch flirt with you too! batting those eyelids, flashing that smile, offering you those, offering you….everything!"

"Ok, she offered, But I said no too!" Ty growled back. His shoulders squared now. His eyes the darkest of greens.

"so…why are we yelling at each other then!" Amy yelled, her body shaking. her eyes watching him as he stood before her.. both of them at an emotional impasse. Both not knowing where to go from there.

"I dunno." Ty rebutted, a smile curling his angry lip as he took a breath and took in the ridiculousness of it all, Amy sniffing back tears as she let a shaky laugh pass her angry lips too.

"this is stupid, "she said, her voice small, Ty nodding at her in agreement as he ran his hands through his hair and stepped closer and opened his arms slightly to her. Amy instantly coming forward too and falling into his embrace.

"worse than stupid, it's pathetic" he agreed, holding her too him as he buried her head into her shoulder. "why are we letting other people get between us like this! What the fuck do Brandon and Annaliese know about us anyway"

"I dunno. I'm sorry" Amy cried, "I really am, I ….I don't know why I've been so….I ...I didn't mean to push you away, I've just had a lot on, and coming home was just… and then with the team coming back and ….I just been feeling off and…." She wrapped her arms around him. Seeking warmth and safety in his protectiveness.

"I'm sorry too ok, I love you Amy, and I'm sorry for letting them get to me …" he stopped and placed his hands on her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Nothing happened Ty, I promise, "Amy whispered, "I would never…"

"I know, and I'm sorry for even asking ok. " he whispered, her wet lips touching his as they shared a kiss that once again pulled them back together.

"I love you" she said gently into his ear, those arms once again holding her close, shutting out all the noise and confusion.

"I love you to Amy, "he whispered back, his eyes closed as he let the doubts and fears fall away.

* * *

Ty awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sound of coughs and splutters coming from a slither of illuminated light that shone from under the bathroom door. He slid out of bed and padded quickly across the cold boards of the loft, wearing only a pair of sleep pants. His hand gently pushing the door open, his eyes squinting to the harshness of the light as he blinked and rubbed his face. His face filling with concern as they fell on a pale looking Amy as she curled herself around the toilet bowl, her hair pulled back with her hand as she wretched again.

"hey…...babe…" he whispered, sliding down next to her, his hand instantly replacing hers and holding back her tangled locks. As his other hand rubbed up and down her back." why didn't you wake me?"

Amy coughed and spat the remnants of their dinner into the bowl. Her watery eyes looking up at him as she swallowed and pulled a face. "I…I didn't really get….much of a chance to…." She croaked.

Ty gave her a sympathetic smile, and pulled some toilet tissue from the roll, dabbing her face as she gave him a fragile smile.

"I think….I'm sick," she whispered, looking like a lost child. Tys smile staying soft as he rubbed her back again as he sat next to her, her face contorting as she grabbed the toilet bowl again.

"yes, I think you are" he said gently.

After several more gut-wrenching stomach evacuations, Ty managed to clean her up, all while attending to the bathroom floor as well. His arms sliding around her shaking body as he carried her back to their bed. Her head on his bare chest, her weak arms slung around his neck. He got a washcloth and some clean water and wiped her face. Before getting her a bottle of water so she could rinse out her mouth.

"there's a bucket next to the bed ok, and a towel in case you…need it "he said gently... "you need anything, you just let me know"

Amy nodded, as she curled back up in the blankets, her lips pale as she shut her tired eyes. Ty's hand running across her brow as he kissed her hair. "try to sleep ok, just shut your eyes and rest"

It wasn't more than a few minutes before she was gone to the world of exhaustion, her fragile form making him worry even more. Ty returned to the bathroom, disinfected the tiles and mopped the floors. The chime on his phone telling him it was just past two.

He yawned and walked slowly back to the main loft area, the lamp near the bed still on incase Amy had to make another mad dash to the lavatory. He stopped near her, seeing she had hunkered down even further in the comforters, her hair messed around her face as she slept. He smiled, a worried smile, but a smile all the same. Even when she was sick, she was adorable.

Ty shook his head, and twitched his nose, the smell of pine needles from the disinfectant making his sinuses itch. He yawned and went back to his side of the bed. Carefully and gently crawling in next to her as he pushed down and made himself comfortable. He laid back, his back relaxing as she turned and moaned. His eyes watching her in concern as Amy rolled over and instinctively cuddled into his side.

Ty wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Feeling her breathing as her head cuddled into his chest. His lips pressed to the top of her head as he shut his eyes. Her heartbeat the only thing that sent him into slumber.

* * *

The next morning Amy showered and came out to find Ty well and truly handling breakfast.

He smiled at her. His eyes flickering to the table as she walked over and sat down, she still looked a little pale, but she was upright, and dressed. Her lips sipping the cool water he had in a class at her chair.

"I wasn't sure what you would be up for," he said, "so I tried to keep it simple. I know eating is probably the last thing you want to do on an upset gut. But if your insisting on going out there and working with that team of yours you're going to need something in your stomach. "

"I have to Ty, Wilson has certain things we need to …"

"ok. ok" Ty said, he wasn't happy about it, and he had tried from the moment they had left the bed to get her to stay in for the day and rest. But he knew when Amy set her mind on something, there was no changing it. So now, he had to simply make the best of a bad situation.

"ok... well, I have crackers, and dry toast, scrambled eggs and bacon, "he smiled, "those two are actually for me, but if you want some that's fine. " he threw her a smile hoping to make her feel a little better with his humor. Amy eyes still heavy but appreciating the effort.

"I'll have the toast" she whispered, seeing Ty nod and place it on her plate. "and tea? I made chamomile""

Amy nodded, not really wanting it, but appreciating the gesture.

Ty sat opposite her and watched her nibble on the corner of the toast, his expression worried. "you sure you're ok? you were pretty sick last night Amy?"

"I'm fine, "she smiled quietly, "it's just a bug, I'll get over it"

"you should go to the doctors" he pushed "you've been feeling off since you got home?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and took another small bite of her toast. Not giving him a yes or a no.

"Amy? A bug doesn't last for three days?" he pushed.

"Look, If I still feel off tomorrow, I'll go see the doctor ok, "she smiled, "I promise, I'm sure it's nothing"

Ty rubbed his jaw.

"stop stressing Ty! I'm fine, really, see…." She looked up at him and forced herself to sit up, her mouth taking a bigger bite of her toast. "see…yum…. I'm good. "

Ty rolled his lip and sipped his coffee, not seeing her swallow roughly as she forced the bread down. Her mouth rolling on its self as she watched him eat his eggs and bacon.

"so….what have you got planned for today " she asked quickly, trying to distract herself from the smell and the look of the food before her.

"well I was going to go over to Lucky to help with the Mustang sort, but, now your…under the weather, I'm, thinking a day with you and your 'team' may be the way to go" he said the word 'team' rather defeatedly. The thought of another day around Annaliese and Brandon making his stomach churn.

"you don't have to do that Ty, "Amy said gently, "not that I don't want you around. But if you have things to do, you should go…"she sipped her tea "you really don't need to babysit me ok, I told you I'll set Brandon straight today, once and for all"

Ty rolled his lip, "I know, and I trust you…. But you're not well, and …."he ran his hand across his jaw, "well if I'm going to be honest, I kinda don't trust the guy."

Amy put her cup down. "you trust me….yes?"

"of course," he replied, "I think we established that last night, right?"

"well, then trust me to handle it ok. "

"and Annaliese? "he said, his brow raised with a soft smile, "I don't want Jack ringing me at Lucky saying you've run her over with the tractor?"

Amy looked at her plate. "I wouldn't be that obvious, "she grinned, "I'd let the horses trample her"

TY laughed a nervous laugh and rolled his eyes, her darker humor catching him by surprise "remind me never to get on your wrong side ok"

Amy looked up though her soft hair, and gave him a small smile, "Mustangs are dangerous you know"

He chuckled again and shook his head, his eyes turning a little serious, "all jokes aside, do you want me to say something to her? Tell her to back off ?"

"no…...just leave it Ty, that's what she wants, if we pay her no mind and show her it hasn't affected us, then she can't win. "Amy said. "I will never trust her again, but I'm not wasting another moment on her and her stupid games."

"me too, "he smiled back. "I've forgotten her name already"

Amy grinned at him as she stood up and held still for a moment. Her hand pressing to her stomach as she shut her eyes. Ty instantly up and at her side, ready to clear a path to the bathroom.

"you good?" he asked, "you went all clammy there for a second"

"I'm good." She said faintly, looking up at him and taking a moment as the twinge passed. "see ….good to go"

She kissed his worried lips as he helped her with her jacket and followed her down the stairs, Tys arm around her waist as they walked out into the morning sun together. His eyes keeping her close. Still not convinced that she was 100% ok.

He walked by her side as Lou waved to them from the porch, her kitchen staff heading back from their run to the dude ranch with breakfast an hour before.

"hey, you two, "she said as she came over to them. Ty raising his hand to her as Amy gave her a gentle hug.

"Amy? you ok? you look a little pale?"

TY chuckled and gave Amy a look that made her aware of her tired appearance. "I'm fine Lou, I think I've caught a bug , that's all, it will pass"

"oh well, come by the house later and I'll give you some of moms famous stomach calming tea. It works wonders"

Amy nodded and kissed Tys cheek, "you should go, you're going to be late, "

"yeah yeah, "he replied, his eyes on the drive now as the white mini bus came trundling along into view, Ty well aware of who occupied those seats "I'll go….in…a….sec"

Amy squeezed his arm, making him move his eyes from the bus and down to her, "go…. I'll handle this…"

He kissed her cheek gently and gave her a smile, "ok... " he said, his eyes back on the buss, as it pulled up near the main house. "can't hurt to say hello though can it?"

Amy pursed her lips, her hand around his hip as he walked slowly over to the Van with her, the sliding door opening, as the team all bundled out. Ryan yawned, still looking a little tired, Luke and Cally seemed as chipper as ever, her dark eyes igniting when she saw Ty as he threw her a gentle wink. Brandon, also looking awake, but wary, his expression a little on the dry side at seeing Ty again, and his proximity to Amy's side. And then, well there was Annaliese, who was in tight blue jeans and an even tighter white tank, an over shirt in blue covering it and tied at a knot near her naval.

Amy's smile was tight but controlled as their eyes met, Ty not even giving her recognition. His lips instead pressing to Amy's cheek as she grinned at him and pulled all their attention her way.

"hey, I hope you all slept well, and are rested up, because Wilson and I have set up a rather full on day "

They all murmured their responses, some positive and excited, others, not so impressed.

"Ok, we are going to be looking at some Mustangs that Ty has given over to Heartland for behavioral training today, you will meet my assistant Caleb soon, he will be helping me today as we try to get some of the rougher ones to learn trust and basic handling. This will be a two-part clinic finishing up with a join up and trust work. "Amy's voice rang out as Wilson nodded and showed interest in the day's activities. This was what he personally had been waiting for.

Seeing Amy in her element, working with stock who needed her help, was one of the reasons he had agreed to this week-long training exercise in the first place.

"after lunch, which my wonderful sister is organizing for us, we will mount up and go for a ride, I'll take you out to the rear pastures and show you some of the other stock we have here at heartland. "

"Are you coming with us Ty?" Cally asked, looking hopeful,

"Um, actually Cally, no, not this morning, I have a date with some Mustangs myself, but this afternoon, Maybe I'll join you for the ride?"

Cally couldn't hide her excitement. "oh, and Scott will be over this afternoon too, so I'll introduce you then ok?"

"Oh…thank you" she gushed, her eyes flickering to Luke who grinned back at her.

"not a problem" TY smiled,

He kissed Amy on the lips, knowing full well, two sets of eyes were watching him intently, before he touched her cheek and gave her a perfect smile "you take it easy ok, if you start to feel sick again, let Caleb takeover"

"I will, "she said softly, "But honestly, I'm fine, stop worrying about me ok, "

Ty ran his thumb across her cheek as he turned to leave, heading for his truck parked near the barn. Amy walked over to the main house talking to Wilson as Caleb's truck flew up the drive and parked near Tys, he jumped out, smiled at Ty, shoulder thumping him in passing as he hurried off to Amy, he was right on time. And That was a first for Caleb.

"hey Ty, "a voice called, making the brown-haired MD turn his head back into the direction of which he came, "can I have a word?"

Ty stiffened a little but didn't really answer as he turned back and continued on his way. Brandon running up behind him and catching up with his pace.

"Look, I think you took my comments the wrong way yesterday" he said, trying to break ground with the now rather stoic Ty. "I just wanted to…I dunno, make sure Amy was ok, you know, looked after."

Ty stopped, his hand on the jeeps door frame and he turned to face Brandon head on.

"Amy Is just fine Brandon, "He said calmly, "and honestly, although I appreciate the sentiment, it's not your job or place to make sure she's ok, or to look out for her…its mine…since she is my fiancé after all" he held the gaze that little longer than needed, "but thanks for the concern, "

Brandon rolled his lip, "I was right, you don't deserve her. All you care about is treating her like a possession, and if I wanna look out for her, I'm dam well gonna do it, you hear me rich boy!"

Ty curled his lip, Caleb now turning to see the two young males, he stood beside Amy as she talked to Jack and Wilson. Jack now out and interested in what the day held for the visitors to his ranch .

"Amy is not my possession" Ty said in a low tone. "and I'm not doing this ok. Just go back to your team, play at being a cowboy and leave it be"

"you're a dick. A rich dick who has no idea how to be the man she needs. "Brandon snarled, "if you cared for her at all, you would have noticed how unwell sh…."

"back off!" Ty warned, those words cutting a little close to home. Amy had been fine when she left for Colorado, this illness, whatever it was, was worrying him, and he didn't need some western wannabe lecturing him on the way he cared for his girl. "turn around and leave now!" Tys eyes were a deep green now as the threat hung in the air.

"and what are you going to do If I don't, you stuck up mamma's boy. "Brandon glared at Ty, his smile twisting, "oh that's right, you're not a mamma's boy are you! they said she dumped your arse, more a daddy's puppet"

Ty pushed forward slightly, his chest now touching Brandon's as he narrowed his eyes "shut your mouth and go, I'm not going to say it again"

"ok ok, ok "Caleb said quizzingly, "what is going on over here?" his words and preoccupation causing Amy to turn around and see Ty and Brandon in front of his jeep, toe to toe, chest to chest. The tension visible, the air thick with challenge.

"oh, for the love of…."Amy said in a hushed whisper, her feet taking to flight, as she quickly ran in their direction, Jack also now aware of the standoff and slowly making his way towards the jeep as well.

"hey, "She called coming in between them and flashing a warning smile quickly up at Ty as he gave her a serious look and stepped back, heeding her silent request to stop. "You should go, don't keep Lionel waiting." she kissed his cheek her lips grazing his ear gently, "please, let it go ok, don't do this."

Ty took a breath, as he became aware of the other eyes on him. He forced a smile, and twitched his brow, offering his hand to Brandon, knowing the gesture was for show, his aim to show Amy that he had grown from the guy who hit first and asked questions later. Jack smiled under his mustache at the bold move. Aware of how much restraint it must have taken for Ty, to not only offer it, but to smile and show he was ok about it.

"new day…new start ok" he said softly, his words clear, but his lips still holding that twitch. Amy looked over at Brandon. Hope in her eyes that he would take the gesture. Her heart proud of Ty for his attempt to be the bigger man.

Brandon hesitated and then accepted the hand, his shake firm as her attempted to roll Tys wrist and take the upper control. A show of dominance, Ty not yielding and holding fast, the test of strength between them not being noticed by all, seen more like a tense standoff than a powerplay for supremacy. All apart from Caleb and Jack of course.

Caleb laughed and placed his hand on top of theirs, severing the connection with a sudden push downwards, his arm went around Tys shoulders. "how about you and I, my brother, go and get a coffee, Lou said she had muffins."

Ty threw a short glare at Brandon as Amy touched his chest, her eyes on them both now. The threat still very evident between the rivals. "will you both just stop ok!... enough. this is ridiculous, "

"he's ridiculous" Brandon hissed, "how can you stand being around him, you can't honestly think he gives a dam about you Amy, Anna told me what he…."

Ty let a low rumble escape his lips as he moved a little forward again. Those eyes filled with contempt.

Amy wedged herself further between them now, her eyes darting from one to the other "for goodness sakes, enough! Can you both just stop all this Neanderthal crap!"

Ty took a moment, seeing the message in Amy's eyes and relented, he nodded and stepped past his adversary, their eyes locking again briefly as Caleb guided him away. The tension dissipating as the distance grew.

"wow, you got game girl, I'll give you that, so….you gonna just stand there, and let these boys throw down over you or are you going to actually stand up and choose one! "Annaliese said , her eyes watching TY and Caleb as they headed for the main house. "and who is that hot piece of cowboy… and can I have some? Dam the game is fine out here,"

Amy spun around and glared at the milky blonde "will you just shut up and keep your opinions to yourself!" her eyes then moving to Brandon as he smiled at her, thinking he had won since she had sent Ty away. "and you… this ends now ok, no more. I am with Ty, we are engaged, and I love him. That's it in a nut shell ….so just stop ok… it's not going to happen"

Amy took a breath, glanced at her grandfather who chuckled as she walked away, heading for the barn and the tack room. They had things to do, and all this puffing of chests and measuring of each other's man hood was not getting her anywhere fast.

* * *

The morning moved on, Amy working with the students at Heartland as Caleb assisted her with the Mustang sessions. She talked about behavioral issues, working within your means and building trust. All of the group listening on and taking in her lesson. Brandon had remained quiet, he had attempted to talk to her and patch things up, But Amy was over all this macho bull crap. Wilson in the end, pulling Brandon aside and instructing him to leave Amy be. Annaliese smirking to herself as she watched Amy pat her mustang on the neck as she placed a halter over his muzzle.

Ty spent the morning working with Lionel and his team, the Mustangs at Lucky, the new arrivals, a little harder to handle. They worked the pens, Ty now knowing the game and being a valued member of the group. He was just as capable as any wrangler there. Troy rather impressed with his ability to maneuver a ranch horse and cut a Mustang from the herd.

It was hard and hot work, Ty's hair dusty from the kicked-up debris as they finally pushed the last horse though the shoot. They had 15 in all, mostly mares, with a few colts and fillies. One younger colt, taking Tys eye as it seemed to be a little less confident then the rest. They had cut the herd into two groups. Workable and for want of a better word, Challenged. These Mustangs destined, in old times to end up on a meat truck. But now, with Ty at the helm, and a change in philosophy, thanks to Amy's influence, they were bound for Heartland and Amy's healing hands.

He jumped off the fence and walked slowly over to the 5 mares that all backed away from him nervously. These horses were wild, and unbroken, and now after being man handled, rather spooked.

"Hey Troy, " He called, seeing his counter still on horseback in the other pen. "bring this one around hey, I want to take a better look"

Troy nodded, as Lionel opened the gate and let him in, his cutting horse instantly singling out the smaller than normal colt and pushing him towards the back of the pen.

"he's a bit wobbly Ty, "he called, "underweight too, maybe Scott should take a look"

"that's what I was thinking" Ty called back, he stood watching the young horse. His hand digging into his pocket as he pulled out his phone. " get him to move a bit, will you? Along the fence line will be fine"

Ty held up his phone as he hit record, activating his phones video feature. Troy pushed the small colt a little with his mount, making him dart backwards, those spindly legs losing traction a little in the soft sand as he stumbled and the ran away from the threat.

"he's pretty loose on his feet, " Troy said his eyes around the heard, "he also looks a little too young to be fully weaned yet?"

Ty scanned the heard too. The other mares all watched on from a distance. But there was only three milk mares in the group, and all had their foals by their sides.

"where is your momma" Ty whispered, his mind considering his options. "Mike? maybe take a run out to the back pasture, and see if we missed one? It's just a hunch but I was sure the ranger said that we had 15 this drop-off. Im I'm only counting 14 penned"

Lionel did a quick head count on the heard. His older eyes looking back at his boss, "your right, we are one down"

Ty looked at his watch and rolled his lip, his plans to attend Amy's trail ride now not looking promising.

"Mike," he called, as he flickered his eyes back to his phone, and then up again, "hold up, " his employee pulling his horse up just outside the ring . waiting for further instructions. "I'll come too"

"I'll go boss, "Troy said, "if you got other things on"

"nah, it's all good, "Ty smiled, "you do your class ok" he knew Troy had a tute booked later that afternoon for his course. " you can use the media lounge if you like in the main house, " he slowly walked over to the gate, his eyes still on the screen on his phone. "we may have some re- enforcements heading our way anyways"

* * *

The mini-van pulled up not long after lunch, it parked before the Lucky main house, one of the ranch hands directing the group to the pens down the rear side of second barn.

Ty was talking to Scott as they held the small colt against the rail, the gate being used as a temporary chute hold to keep him still.

He was a paint, with big eyes and a white muzzle. His body a little banged up with nips and bites.

Amy slowly walked over to where Ty was, the rest of the group staying near the gates.

"aww, he's so cute," she said softly, her hand sliding through the rails and touching his side. The small horse jumping and trying to get away, "hey, shhh ...shhh, whoa …."Amy breathed, her tone gentle as she calmed the shy steed. "he's underweight? why have you pulled him from his mother"

"we didn't" Ty said with a quiet voice, as the colt jumped again. "he came in with the heard, But I'm thinking we might have missed one in the roundup, Mike and I went out but didn't find any trace of her"

Amy looked up at Ty from under her cowboy hat, "I doubt his mom would have let him go that easily, he's old enough to be part of the group, but…I'd say he's still suckling. "

"well, we were just about to head back out to the back pastures and do a little more recon, "Ty smiled, "hence why I called, you wanted to give this lot a true ranch, hands on experience, so…you reckon their up for the task?"

Amy looked back at the group that were all hanging off the rails, watching the mustangs. Her eyes landing on Cally and Luke, and then moving across to Ryan and Annaliese and then Brandon.

"I think Cally would get more out of hanging here with Scott while he does the vet checks, and Luke, well, I'm actually not sure if he rides. But the others, yeah, I think they could handle a little run through the back country."

"what about you?" Ty asked, his eyes softening slightly, "you up for this? You were pretty ill last night"

Amy pressed her lips to his dusty cheek, "I'm fine, I'm a bit tired, as are you by the looks of it, but I think I can handle a ride in the sunshine, especially, if you're going to join me"

Ty gave her a look that wasn't totally convinced she was telling him the truth, she still looked a little pale, and she didn't seem to have that spark that she normally had when she was around mustangs.

"you take it easy ok, if we find her, you leave the round up to me and Mike" he warned. Seeing her nod, Amy thinking it was overkill but allowing it.

"I'm going to run some blood, see if this shakiness and dyskinesia is more than mere dehydration and malnourishment. "Scott explained "have you noticed any of the others acting off? shakes, Wobbly

Weakness, ,Difficulty in swallowing. Stiff walk with a short stride and stumbling gait?"

"Um, no?" Ty asked, his eyes on the colt again, "your worried? What do you think this could be?"

"I'm not sure Ty, " Scott looked over at the rest of the heard, then turned back again, "you said they have been out in the back pasture?"

Ty nodded, "yeah, since they arrived, we tend to give them a little space at first, let them de-stress after they are caught, "

"you supplement feeding them?"

Ty looked over at Lionel, who nodded, "we have yes, we dropped some hay out there yesterday"

"Round Bales? 4 to 5 feet? "Scott was on to something , Ty could tell,

"Scott?" he asked, Amy now also looking worried,

"well it rained last, night, as it did the night before, and todays a warm one. "he signed, and gently patted the little colt on the back.

"we covered the feed Scott, " Lionel said as he came over to them, "after we moved them down from the fence lines yesterday, Mike and Troy made sure the hay was contained"

"I'll run the tests ok, but When hay is baled at about 45-50% moisture and wrapped in plastic that reduces the presence of oxygen, it sets the stage for the development of Clostridium botulism."

Amy gasped, "you ….you think it's botulism?"

Ty looked confused, as Lionel also took on a shade of grey. "what's…...is that bad?"

"A common way of contracting botulism in horses is through growth of the agent in the gastrointestinal system, also known as toxico infectious botulism. In these cases, the horse ingests spores that then germinate and produce toxins within the gastrointestinal tract. "

"and you think that's what's happened here?" Ty asked quietly, his green eyes taking in every word of what Scott was telling him.

"Shaker Foal Syndrome, which is what I'm seeing here, is an example of this mode of contracting botulism. It usually occurs at approximately three to eight weeks of age, so, this guy is a little older, but it causes muscle tremors similar to what we are seeing here."

"this is …all because we covered the hay?" Lionel said, looking perplexed,

"no… the Hay could be the carrier, and I advise you to destroy any food stock left out in the pasture where these guys have been as a precautionary measure, but, honestly, the foal could have picked up the spores out in the hills before they were all brought in from the mountains," Scott could see he had them all worried now, so tried to give them a little piece of mind. "I'll run some tests and see what comes up, we will better know what to do and how to treat it then"

Ty nodded" do whatever you need to do Scott, "

"I have to say this Ty, he's a mustang, they all are, and if it does turn out to be something sinister, it may be cheaper and more humane to just euthanize him now? destroy the disease, and start a fresh"

"Scott!" Amy breathed , "he's a ….his still on his mother!"

"I know Amy, I know, but mustangs are considered pests by some of the ranchers around here. They do on occasion carry disease, and if the tests come back with a prognosis that's not favorable, I will have to report it, and there's also the cost, it could turn out to be a rather expensive and costly exercise. "

Ty looked at Amy and then back at the little paint that trembled near him behind the railings. "do the tests Scott, he's a Lucky horse, regardless of whether he's a Warmblood or a Mustang, and we give all our stock the best possible care"

Amy hugged Ty, her arms wrapping around him as he chuckled and threw a grin at Scott who nodded and went to open his medical bag.

"thank you" she breathed, looking into his eyes, "really, thank you"

Ty looked over at Troy and Mike, who stood by the railings, Lionel also now looking concerned as they waited for instruction,

"I want you guys to get the other hands out across Lucky ok, make sure that all horse feed is clean, harvested and prepared properly, and not allowed to become contaminated." He ran his hand through his hair, Scott nodding and taking over the instruction " Horse troughs and feed bins should be checked and changed to fresh each day to avoid contamination by rodents or bird droppings. This is another known carrier way of the disease"

Mike nodded and hit Try on the shoulder, as Ty spoke to them again, "both of you go out and destroy that hay ok, clear it out, I can't take any chances of any other stock being infected if that's the source."

Both young men instantly dipped their hats and ran off towards the vehicle shed, opting on a Ute rather than natural horse power.

Ty rolled his lip, he felt terrible, he always prided himself on the highest care for his stock, and now to have the chance that something as serious as Botulism might be threatening them was really starting to weigh on his resolve.

"if it is Botulism Scott, what do we do?" he asked quietly, Amy at his side as she saw the seriousness in his face.

"well, A vaccine is available but is usually recommended only in endemic areas. Which, I have to say, doesn't include Alberta, but…. For treatment to work, I need to identify the distinct toxin at play. Then I can administer the antiserum. Anti-toxin treatments are expensive though Ty and can run as high as $3,000 per horse without any guarantee that the treatment will work. So again, I have to place euthanasia on the table"

Amy chewed her lip, hoping all this new information wasn't going to dissuade Ty into the unthinkable.

"if its Botulism, then we will treat for it, like I said, a Lucky horse gets the best of care, this little guy and any others that may be infected, deserve that right too" Ty touched the colts neck, seeing its nervous gaze as it shook before him ."I'll cover it, Lucky will cover it"

* * *

"what about the other horses, " Cally asked after Amy and Ty filled them in on what was happening. They all stood near the fence line. Ty opting for honestly, even though he wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do. Admitting that your ranch stock may be infected with a serious disease wasn't the easiest pill to swallow.

Scott came over to the group, his bag in his hand. His hat pushed down on his head as he noted the eyes watching him.

"Ok guys, look, When the bacterium grows, it produces toxins that block the connection between the nerves and muscles. Affected horses often exhibit signs varying from muscle weakness to paralysis and can eventually die when their respiratory muscles become paralyzed, if not treated correctly." He saw all the concerned faces, "

This disease not only affects horses, but also a wide variety of animals including humans. Clostridium botulinum is always present in the environment. So, when conditions are right, it can rear its ugly head." He took a breath and held that smile that always made people feel at ease. Even when they didn't want too.

"all we can do now, is run the tests, treat the foal, and hope it's a one off. I would advise though that that little guy be quarantined for now away from other stock, and the mustangs be kept away from all other horses on the ranch. "

Ty nodded and saw Lionel respond to his silent command, the older gent quickly running off away from the rink and gathering some more hands on his way to assist.

Ty took a deep breath and looked over at the students who all stood before him. "sorry guys, this afternoon didn't quite pan out the way we were intending. "he said, "but I'm sure once you get back to Heartland and …."

"No…Ty…. We want to help, " Cally said, looking at her group, "really, put us to work, "

Luke nodded, taking her hand "for sure, we want to help out"

"um…well, I could use a hand checking the rest of the heard?" Scott said, seeing Cally nod in agreeance and come to his side, Luke with her as they walked away towards the waiting horses.

"I'll help" Ryan cut in too, "whatever you need man, I'm good to go?" Ty took a breath, taken a little aback by the displays of solidarity before him. "Um ok, well, you can help with the water and feed lots?"

Ryan gave a quick salute and went to head off, his eyes turning to Annaliese " you, coming ?"

She rolled her eyes and signed, her hand grazing Tys shoulder as she walked past, "fine! you'll owe me though" Amy holding her in a tight untrusting glare as she walked off after Ryan.

"what are you going to do?" Amy asked, looking up at Ty as he looked around his ranch again "Um….I suppose I'm going to ride out and check the hay stations. "he looked a little lost, Amy knowing his mind was swinging with the awful possibilities ahead. "and these still the fact that I'm missing a horse?"

"I'll come with you" Amy replied, seeing him watch her closely, "you sure?"

"yes, I'm sure" she pushed, "you can't cover all that ground alone"

"I'll come, "the voice making the two of them turn in its direction. Brandon looking at them as Wilson also came forward,

"yeah, we both will, between the four of us we can get it done"

Ty didn't know what to say. He still had his hackles up when it came to Brandon, but right now, he needed all the help he could get.

"ok, well, I don't want to put any other horses at risk, so we will take the ones that were used for the round up. If this is Botulism, Scott said it's not contagious, so we just need to irradiate its source,"

"lead the way" Wilson said, showing his support as Amy smiled at both him and Brandon, appreciating their support in such a trying time as what now befell them.

* * *

Ty kicked his steed on, galloping across the open countryside, the wind catching his hair as he rounded the vale and pulled Hunter up as he came to the next gate. He had covered three of the four rear pastures, Amy heading along the opposite fence line, her ride,' Gunnery' a stout quarter horse with deep chestnut tones.

Wilson and Brandon took the northern line, covering the small intake zone that ran by the creek and the rear pens. They too, on two quarter horses, the same ones that Mike and Troy had used that morning.

Ty came through the gate and reconnected with Amy further down the treelike, his hands pulling Hunter out of a fast gallop and into a slow walk, both horses now side by side as they headed for the next feet site.

"any luck?" She asked, her body rolling along with her ride, Ty noting her reluctance to go past a walking pace.

"I checked the hay, it seems all fine, but I've got the tractors out clearing it away. We will start afresh I think, just to be on the safe side"

"And Dizzy's mom? Any sign of her?" Amy asked, her cowboy hat shading her eyes as she threw him a gentle smile.

"You named him" Ty whined. "Amy, why would you name him!"

"I think it suits him, "she replied matter of factly, " and ….when he gets a clean bill of health, I'm sure someone will think he is as adorable as I do"

Ty grinned and leaned over and touched her hand, enjoying her company. "even though we are in the midst of a huge medical catastrophe, I'm kinda liking this time just you and me" he said,

Amy looked back across the pasture, Brandon and Wilsons horses just visible in the distance. "It was nice of them to offer to help" she said, turning to look at him.

" and bang….you just killed it" he said with sarcasm. Amy scowling at him "stop ok, he didn't have to help out, but he did, can you at least try too?"

Ty rolled his eyes, "I did try, and he threw it back in my face, I'm sorry ok, I just don't like the guy, "

Amy looked away, not knowing what to say, she wasn't taking Brandon's side, she just wanted all the fighting and sparring to stop. She was tired, and her stomach still wasn't right, it churned as she rode along, Ty looking over at her and noting her quiet still demeanor.

"your still feeling sick, aren't you ?" he asked gently, "that's why you're not tearing up the field grass like you usually do?"

"I'm ok, "She whispered, "It will pass, "

"but it hasn't passed Amy, this is like day three now" he said, his tone worried as he watched her. "I really think you need to …."

"TY !, Look! I think they found her!'" Amy suddenly yelled out, pointing ahead of them in to the distance, Ty watching on as Brandon and Wilson took off after a loan horse that bolted out of the thick tree coverage.

Amy kicked Gunnery on, making him pick up the pace, Tys trot also picking up as his eyes traced their pursuit. his concerns raising as he watched it unfold.

"what are they doing!" He growled, "they are guiding her right into … the creek!"

Amy sat up a little higher in the saddle, seeing Tys meaning , Wilson was in a terrible position as he bolted across the grass way, trying to head off the spooked and at flight horse.

"If he doesn't turn her, she will hit the rocks and… for fucks sake! "Ty dug his heels into Hunters sides and Amy watched him fly forward, his body lowering in the saddle as he caught the wind. Ty flew across the open grass, the thunder of his horses hoof beats coming up on Wilson as Ty clicked his tongue and launched Hunter effortlessly over the diving fence line... A dangerous and risky move as Hunter was not a jumping horse. His heavy-set body landing well as Ty turned him instantly and cut off the mustang mare as she cut the corner and headed back away from the rocky slide and the creek.

Ty kicked Hunter on. Wilson pulling up, a little stunned by Ty's sudden appearance.

"head her off" he yelled, pointing towards the tree line. Amy now also joining them and running along the fence that Ty just traversed, her hand pulling a rope from her saddle and heading for the gate.

Ty rounded again. guiding the mustang back up into the open space, his eyes on his prize as Hunter turned on a dime and barreled back across the grass. Amy now had the gate open, as Wilson came up beside her. His eyes on Ty as he heard another voice call from way behind. Amy turned to see Troy, now on horseback too shooting across the pasture, coming from the other side. His rope out and swinging above his head. She smiled, blown away by the way the two men worked together. Tys calls leading Troy as he turned and followed the mares line. Ty at her side. Keeping her moving towards the fence line and the pincher catch they had set up for her there.

"this is outstanding " Wilson laughed, caught up in the speed and pace of it all. "what is he actually trying to do"

"they are driving her this way, "Amy explained, keeping her from the creek and rock outcrop, she could slip or break a leg down there moving at this speed. "

"how….how do we... stop her, she's …."he asked, looking confused,

"Troy will rope her as she comes through, and well, I'll try for the second catch if he can't subdue her, that's why you and I are here Wilson, we are plan B"

She gave him a quick wink "be ready ok, when I say go, you keep to her left"

Amy heard Ty call again as he arced around a little, Hunter following his commands to perfection as the mare became aware of Troy and his proximity to her, she bucked her back legs and instantly changed tack. Ty skidding to a halt and turning after her, the mare now bolting back towards the tree line and the safety of the undergrowth.

Ty whistled to Troy hearing him and instantly turning too, both now heading at her from opposite sides. Amy and Wilson watching on as once again they tried to corral her in. Troy's rope swinging above his head as Ty pulled his too, his arm looping it around and around as they tried again to get close enough to rope her.

"head her off" Troy called, seeing Ty slide Hunter in along the tree line, the debris and dirt flying out behind him as Hunter went into full flight. The mare turning away from the undergrowth and changing course again as she heard movement in the trees in front of her.

Before Ty could pull up he caught sight of another rider in the woods, just beyond the tree line. His hands sliding along the reins as the mare rounded again and Troy came in from the other side,

"pull up!" Ty yelled, warning the approaching rider of his presence. But the horse and rider kept coming. Its rider focused on one thing, and one thing only , catching that mare and proving his worth.

All Ty heard was someone call out, "she's mine! I got her" before a large black horse broke the tree line right in front of him. Hunter startling suddenly at the appearance and pulling a hard left, His hooves skidding in the soft earth as tried to stop as Ty tried in vain to pull him up and recover from the inertia that flew between them. Brandon's eyes narrowed as he kicked Barron on. Leaping from the tree cover right into Tys path. He could have pulled up when he heard Tys call, there was ample time. But Brandon had something to prove. And he didn't care who got in the way or who got hurt in the process.

Amy yelled, as Wilson let out a scared yelp, watching the events unfold before them. Hunter reared, still lost in his speed as Troy instantly diverted away, his horse jumping high to avoid the collision with the now startled mare who took off back down the pasture way. The black horse, Brandon's horse thundered into Hunter, their body's impacting heavily as Brandon slipped forward from the saddle as both mounts let out a shrill scream and high-pitched bellow with the impact.

Hunter fell, landing on his side heavily as Ty flew from his saddle, his body airborne as It sailed over hunters head and hit the ground a few meters in front of the now stricken and shocked steed. Amy covering her mouth in shock as Ty rolled roughly along the ground and came to a stop amongst the grass and leaf litter. Brandon, also on the ground, his horse rearing again as it panicked and bolted, coming to a rough stop a little way away, his gait a little stiff as he let out a snort and limped further off.

Amy kicked Gunter on, her eyes filled with worry, seeing Hunter suddenly scramble, his legs kicking as he pushed himself to his feet, his saddle pulled off and hanging on his side, his head shaking as he pawed the ground in shock.

"TY!" Amy screamed as she slid from the saddle and ran over to where her love had finally come to a disheveled stop. His back to her as she fell to her knees and touched his shoulders, He groaned, keeping still for a moment, his body on its side as he slowly, painfully pushed himself up out of the dirt. His head shook slightly as he fought off the disorientation. "are you ok, TY , don't move,, please just sit still"

He rolled himself over onto his behind, taking a deep breath, Amy watching him as he winced and pushed his hair from his eyes. His face looking strained as he tried to ascertain if he was hurting because he fell from a horse, and hit the ground, or if he was hurting because he fell from a horse and hit the ground and broke something important.

"Amy, " he whispered, as he shook his head again, his facilities coming back to him as she helped him slowly get to his feet. Wilson now with Brandon as Troy came over to Ty to assess the damage, his arm around his boss shoulder as Ty staggered slightly regaining his footing and balance. The wind knocked out of him.

"you ok Boss, that was one hell of a hit, " he asked, his hand touching Tys shoulder and seeing him wince and nod, as he pulled away.

"Barron ….he's…. check him" Ty breathed, pointing towards the large black horse that now stood further down the pasture, his rear leg bent as he limped forward. "go….Troy…go!"

Troy took off, running across the grass. Slowing when he came near the mount, and then quietly approaching him. Ty turned and looked back at Hunter, who stood off near the tree line, his tack a mess, his body covered in dirty and debris from his fall. He looked ok, a little shaken, but at least he was on his feet.

"He's ok" Amy said softly, " he's a bit shaken up is all I think "

Ty nodded and took another breath, he was winded, and his body ached from the impact. He shook his head again. his arm around Amy as his eyes finally fell onto Brandon.

Amy felt Tys body stiffen, his anger flying up inside of him as he let her go and dusted himself off. Those green eyes now filled with condemnation as Amy suddenly became aware of his intentions and quickly ran after him as he thundered back up to the tree line...

"Ty" she said in a shaky voice, knowing she wasn't putting this fire out now, this was way past handshakes and let's be friends.

"what the fuck man!" Ty growled, looking at Brandon, his pace not slowing as he approached, "what the hell was that!"

"I called out, she's mine! you should have pulled up, I had her!" Brandon cut back, just as angry as he dusted off his jeans, and got to his feet.

"fuck you had her! Troy and I had it covered, why didn't you pull up!"

Ty was right in front of him now, his temper flying out of him, be it the adrenaline, the pain, the anger, who knew, Amy just knew she wasn't going to stop this with simple pleases and that's enough's.

"I had it, I was on her tail, if you had been paying attention instead of show boating…"

"don't you dare!" Ty snarled, "you had nothing…you were in the thicket, there was no way you could have come through and guided her without sending her back down the rise. She would have been on those rocks before you could have got around her and slowed her up." he snapped, "that was reckless and fucking irresponsible, "

Brandon stepped closer, "I had it under control,"

"you had control of shit!" Ty stepped away, "that type of stupidity can get you killed, why would you think breaching a thicket line without warning in front of two riders who were in the middle of redirect and capture would somehow not end in disaster. "Ty grabbed Brandon's shirt front and pulled him up in front of him. "I don't care about you or your delusions of grandeur ok, but you put my horses in danger and that's another story. "

"Ty, "Amy breathed, trying to dissuade him.

"you ever do anything like that again on my property and so help me…student or no student I'll take you down." Ty pushed Brandon back with force as he stepped away, his hand in his hair as he walked around in circles trying to calm himself.

"Ty" Troy said softly, walking Barron slowly back up towards them "we need to get the trailer Boss, he's hurt"

* * *

"it's a stress fracture, I'd say it happened when he collided with Hunter" Scott said, his hand running down Barron rear left leg, the horse snorting and lifting in gingerly away from him. "the x-ray will show more, "

Ty rolled his eyes, not happy with the outcome, Brandon standing quietly over near the rail as Amy tried to console her fiancé. "how bad?"

"I don't know, not yet, he's still putting weight on it, so that's a good sign, I'd keep him on stall rest until the pictures are back, and we will take it from there"

"is he in pain?" Amy asked gently, seeing those flared nostrils and his eyes that seemed a little more alert than required .

"I'd say so, I'll dose him with some Bute, so he's comfortable," Scott let his eyes run across the barns entrance, "how's the other one? You want me to check him out too?"

"IF you wouldn't mind Scott, "Ty said softly, "he seems ok, but they impacted rather hard so."

"ok, well, I've put the foal in a makeshift pen adjacent to the mustangs, so when your guys bring his mother in, she can get checked out and join him all going well"

"thanks Scott, really, I appreciate you staying back to check them out, "Ty said, his hand rubbing his neck as he winced slightly and stepped away from the stall as Scott move Barron and lead him back inside. "I'd get yourself checked out Ty, from what Troy said, you hit the ground rather hard yourself. "

"Im good, "Ty replied, Amy watching him as he rubbed his hands down his arms, "I'll hurt tomorrow, but nothings broken" his eyes turned back to the man who had caused all this drama with his brash need to show off and impress Amy with his supposed horse skills or lack thereof. "but I'd like to break something else." Ty growled,

"Ty…." Amy whispered, understanding his anger, but knowing a full-on confrontation now wasn't going to achieve anything .

"I'm sorry Amy, but that arse and his reckless behavior nearly cost me one of my finest quarter horses today. Not to mention the fact he could have seriously hurt Troy, or you? "

Amy rolled her lip, conceding her point, "or you" she agreed. Seeing Ty flick his eyes in agreeance.

"we were lucky Amy, a stress fracture can be fixed, but I'm sorry, that dick, is no longer welcome here, I won't have my horses and my staff, or you put in danger by some yahoo who thinks pushing his horse into a dangerous situation is a just cause to impress a girl"

Amy nodded, "I understand, and I get it ok, what he did was wrong, very wrong… Wilson has already told him that there will be consequences once he returns to Colorado." She replied, "he actually wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment, to discuss what you would like to do about the situation?"

Ty twitched his lip, "I know what I'd like to do about the situation Amy, but that may get me arrested. So, for now, let's just leave it be ok, let's wait for the results of Barron and I'll make up my mind then"

Amy swallowed and pressed her hand to her stomach, the day's events now catching up to her. Ty turned back to her as she let her hand go, hoping he hadn't caught the frail nauseous look.

"ok… that's it Amy, "he said, coming over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm taking you to the clinic, this has been going on way too long."

"Ty! I'm fine, it's just the stress of seeing you fall like that and what's happening to Dizzy and Barron, I will be ok"

"No…you're not ok, you're sick, and you can't expect me to simply stand by and leave you like this"

Amy looked at her boots, "look, I'll make a compromise ok, If I'm still feeling off tomorrow, we will go to the clinic, I promise. "she offered. "you can come with me and get yourself checked out too, "

Ty opened his mouth, his protest holding as she looked at him skeptically, "don't think I didn't notice the way your protecting your shoulder… you landed on it didn't you, the one you dislocated back when…"

Ty rolled his mouth and realized he had been caught out, his shoulder was hurting, he didn't think it was serious. But after the previous injury and the slide off the Norton. He had to admit he was a little worried he may have aggravated it again.

"ok…tomorrow ….you and me and the clinic…...no exceptions"

"If I'm not feeling any better" she pushed, her smile breaking through, "which I'm sure I will be"

Ty growled and lent in and kissed her lips, Scott chuckling as they walked slowly out of the barn arm in arm. The students all stood back near the main house now, Brandon at the rear of the group, As Wilson spoke on his cell to someone who didn't seem all that happy about the call.

"thanks for today Ty" Cally said, coming over to him as she soon as she saw him, and Amy exit the barn. "I hope you're ok? and Barron too?"

"thanks, Cally, you and Luke were a great help today with Dizzy and the heard, I really appreciate your efforts." Ty smiled. Cally bursting with exuberance at the compliment, her dark eyes sparking at Luke who threw her a small thumbs up.

"eventful day" Annaliese said, her eyes on Ty and he kissed the top of Amy's head as it rested on his shoulder, she looked tired, and he was rather anxious to get her home.

"very" TY said in a short reply, his eyes moving to Lionel as he came over from the truck that pulled up roughly near the pens.

"we found her Ty, Troy's leading her in now. She fine"

Ty nodded with relief. The thought of one lone Mustang running across the rear pastures with the chance of a Botulism scare in the midst didn't sit right with the young MD,

"Ok, you lot, back on the bus, I think we have pushed Ty's hospitality to the max for today" Wilson called out roughly, his older eyes looking at Ty and showing an apologetic smile.

"Bye Wilson, it was nice meeting you" Ty said softly, not holding him to task over the events of the day. That blame laid fair and square on another.

The students all climbed back into the bus, all but Brandon who stood by the door and waited until they were all seated and quiet.

Wilson watching him carefully as he walked forward and stood before a now silent Ty.

"I'm sorry Barron got hurt, that wasn't my intention. I thought I had the line and took the run. It was a risk, but I stand by my call…."Ty swallowed as he shook his head in disbelief, Amy now frowning at Brandon over his refusal to accept the blame for what had transpired.

"you ran an unfamiliar horse at full speed through a closed thicket, how can you stand there and say it was an acceptable risk?" she questioned.

"I understand my methods are a little unorthodox ok, but a ranch horse, should be able to handle any situation Amy, the only reason we lost control of the capture today was because Ty's horse was not trained in the art of close quarter capture. It panicked, Ty obviously didn't sense my position or my proximity to the target…if TY had listened to my call of ownership on the capture this ….would never have…"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Ty growled, watching the young man before him... "you're not only blaming me now, but my horses training ?"

Amy pressed Tys side with her fingers, her eyes clear and controlled, "there was nothing wrong with the training levels of Hunter or Barron for that matter, both are outstanding mounts that I personally have worked with myself. "she leveled her gaze on Brandon as he looked away with a sense of disagreement about him. "that capture set up was text book, Ty and Troy have worked together many times in similar maneuvers with the mustangs. They are wild horses and as such need specific handling and capture skills. You were the novice in this equation today Brandon. Your rash decision to interject into an already set up play caused one of Tys beautiful horses to be injured, and I do not appreciate you trying to deflect that incident today by somehow passing your responsibility off on to others." She took a breath her chest heaving a little as she watched Brandon for a moment letting her words hit home. "You know what, I'm a little to blame here too, because I assured Ty, that you as like the rest of the team were experienced and adept riders, I gave him my assurance that all of you could handle yourself in a way that was fitting for work in the field. Some of you, stood up to the plate, showed your skills and excelled, whereas others, like yourself, disrespected me, and the school and the faith we had in you..."

"Amy, I never meant to." Brandon said, trying to dissuade her opinion of him now. "if Ty had just relented his approach and listened to my call ….none of this would have,"

Amy shut her eyes, "I don't want to hear anymore ok, but this will be the last time that you step foot on Lucky Alberta. I will not allow any more horses to be put in harm's way."

"so…your grounding me" he challenged, chuckling sarcastically at her, "your boyfriend screws up and you are grounding me?"

Ty cooled his eyes again, his temper flaring as his lip curled, that smile one of vengeance now.

"oh, you'll get yours you little" he hissed, taking a step forward as Wilson came up behind Brandon and stepped between them.

"Amy's not grounding you Brandon, "he said softly, "the school board and myself are sending you home, you have been suspended pending investigation into your conduct on this field trip."

"your suspending me! " Brandon laughed, "you are taking this arseholes side and suspending me!"

"get on the bus!" Wilson cut in sharply, "NOW!"

Brandon looked back at Ty as Amy placed her hand gently on his chest, his clothes still grubby from his fall.

"on the bus" Wilson repeated, Brandon lips snarling one final condemnation at Ty as he turned on his heels and went onto the bus. Taking a seat at the rear. Away from everyone but Annaliese.

"apologies again Ty, Colorado State do not condone that kind of behavior. I assure you this will be dealt with quickly and efficiently "

TY nodded, not wanting to discuss it further. He was still angry, and he was trying his best to keep that in check. He didn't want to blow up and embarrass Amy in front of her classmates. This was awkward, yes, but it was important to her. And if she needed him to play the moral high ground, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Wednesday morning saw Ty awake to Amy in the shower, he stretched and instantly regretted it. He hurt. His body ached like it had been used as a rodeo clown at a bull riding competition. He slowly rolled out of bed. His shoulders rotating as he tried to move his arms and get some motion into his muscles.

This was going to be a rather painful and slow-moving day for the young MD of Lucky Holdings.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror, her hair damp around her shoulders as she ran a comb through it. Her eyes watched herself, her expression a quiet one filled with contemplation. She looked at her hands, that ring on her finger, making her smile. She took a breath as the smile faded, Ty watching her from the bathroom door as she looked back at her reflection.

"hey" he said softly, noting the quiet faraway look, "how you feeling?"

Amy glanced at him through the mirror, her hands back to handling her wet hair as she gave him a small contemplative smile. "I'm ok, I suppose, "

"you suppose?" he queried, his shoulder leaning against the door frame, "I heard you last night you know, "he said, "I know you tried to hide it from me, but …."

Amy looked at her brush, "I only got up once and I didn't actually throw up, so it didn't count"

"Amy, "he replied, "remember our promise? "

Amy pursed her lips as she grabbed the hair dryer from the vanity, her fingers pushing it into the plug on the way as she slowly turned. "ok, I'll go to the doctors, ….this afternoon …after I hold my clinic with…"

"No..." Ty corrected, pushing himself off the door jamb and coming over to her, dressed only in a low riding pair of sweat pants. "you will go this morning? no arguments"

"what about you?" she retorted, "You're not hiding how much pain you're in either"

He smiled and rolled his shoulders again, curling his lip and letting a testy laugh pass his breath. "Ok, OK, but its muscle pain, that's all, I fell of a horse, it kinda hurts"

"especially when you do it a high speed," Amy agreed,

Ty nodded and rubbed his shoulder, "yeah, you got that right"

"so….I think you should at least let the doc see you too?" she said gently, "Just in case …."

Ty touched her cheek, loving her concern, but he was more worried about her and this 'bug ' that wouldn't seem to let her go. "I'm fine, really, But I can drive you in? I'll ring Pete and let him know I'll be in later?"

Amy looked back at the mirror, not knowing whether she should take his offer or not.

"you were going to check the Mustangs this morning" she said gently,

"Yes, but Pete and Lionel can handle that, "he replied, "and anyways, your more important to me that a bunch of Mustangs" he smiled, his hands touching her shoulders from behind. Trying to convince her.

"what about Dizzy?" she pushed again, "Isn't Scott…"

"Amy, I'll call in at Scott's while you're at the doctors ok, "Ty said, "will you stop trying to worm your way out of this…you're going, end of story"

Amy gave in, giving him a gentle, yet not totally convinced smile. She hit the on button on the hair dryer as Ty backed off, the hot air shooting up at his face and making in shake his head and retreat.

Amy giggled, and went to work, her hair flickering around her face as Ty walked over to the shower and turned it on. Those blue eyes watching him as he undressed and stepped into the recess. Her pink lips curling at what was on display. But that smile only holding for a little while when she saw the bruises up his left side and across his shoulders. He had impacted the ground hard when he was thrown, that now more than evident by the damage shown on his body.

She heard him start to hum happily to himself, as the water soothed his aches and pains. Amy's hand running over her stomach in contemplation as she turned off the hairdryer and replaced it back in the vanity. She took her image on again in the mirror, her hair now soft and perfect around her shoulders. Her smile there but still small and reserved.

* * *

Ty dropped Amy at the doctors not long after 9am And headed over to Scotts veterinary practice on the other side of Hudson. He had driven himself, using Amy's jeep this time as an added precaution. But was happy to see the media were few and far between in his favorite little corner of Alberta. Obviously, the Graduation hype had dissipated now, and with Amy being away, and Ty busy at Lucky, the noise had finally subsided back into the local news establishments only . Ty loved Hudson for its simply ways and low-key community. It gave him respite from all the hype and fuss that his name and presence normally attracted. He could Just be Ty, ranch owner, business man, and that was exactly the way he liked it to be.

He had pulled back from all the hype after letting Sam take control, avoiding most media and social events if he could maneuver it. Sam, happy to take point and control the advertising and social calendar as much as she could. There were still those times, when he had to show his face, be it for the board or for some ceremony on tribute or memory to his father, but even then, they were becoming few and far between. Tys only real public engagements now were mostly to do with Soraya's Light and that, he was more than happy with. His image, in this case, and his notoriety being used to benefit a cause that needed assistance, rather than lining old men's pockets.

"Ty, hello" Scot said as Ty came thought the door, a few clients smiling at him as he passed the waiting room, he was in jeans and a dark long sleeve tee, a black cowboy hat low on his head as he entered, but now in his hands. It was Hudson, but he wasn't foolish enough to think that meant total anonymity. Not for the likes of him anyway.

He headed back into the surgery with Scott, the vet motioning to a chair near his desk in the exam room.

"Ok, so the blood work is back, "he said, seeing Tys eyes watching him, a nervous glint running through those pools of green,

"it's Botulism isn't it?" Ty asked, getting ready for the clean-up plan that was to come.

"actually, no…"Scott smiled, "Dizzy, as Amy calls him is suffering from a low blood calcium level called hypocalcemia"

Ty looked at Scott, "he's calcium deficient?"

"if a horse, or colt, in this instant, reads low in Calcium, it will lead to the parathyroid hormone being released from the parathyroid gland. This hormone will then trigger a release of calcium from Dizzy's bones, into his blood, since he's only young, it's mostly affected his larger bones, like his head and limbs. The calcium is then released into the blood to bring the blood levels to normal range helping his nerve, heart and muscle function." Scott smiled, "I know it sounds bad, but its treatable and by far a better outcome than Botulism"

"what do we do? Give him supplements, change his feed?" Ty questioned.

"We did a full physical examination and blood and urine tests yesterday, but I am also thinking that an X-ray may be a good idea too. In some cases of calcium deficiency, we can see demineralization of bone mass. "

Ty ran his hand through his hair, looking worried, "will he be ok?"

"we can do calcium supplementation as you said. In addition, we will work out a nutrient plan to ensure the calcium is being absorbed, I have to warn you though Ty, calcium on its own won't help Dizzy recover from the deficiency. We need to ensure he has the proper ratio of calcium to phosphorus in his system too. I'm going to start him on a supplement that is based on chelated calcium as well as a course of nutrient injections that will help the calcium to be absorbed."

"ok, So, we can do that at Lucky? Or" Ty asked, he had to get this colt through this, Amy had taken a liking to him, and losing him now was not an option.

"he can stay a Lucky, but you're going to have to watch him closely, you found him mom right, so I think we might test her too? Certain grasses that occur naturally can also cause this type of deficiency, and as they are Mustangs, we never really know what they have been consuming before the capture?" Scott could see Tys worried face, and knew he needed to reassure the young man before him "Preventing calcium deficiency is much easier than trying to resolve the condition. However, we have a chance as we caught this early, let's set up the supplements and watch his and his mother's diet, making sure that he is consuming items with not only calcium, but the co-factors that are necessary to help him absorb it, I also suggest stall rest, and little to know working at this stage, until we can stabilize him and re-mineralize his bones, he should be rested and separated from the rest of the heard to avoid potential fractures from rough housing".

Ty nodded and took a breath, "thanks Scott, really, I've got to go pick Amy up from the docs, but I'll be at Lucky this afternoon, do you want to come by then for the x-ray and…."

"that's perfect" Scott smiled, his eyebrow raising slightly as he rocked back in his chair, " Doctors? Amy all ok?"

"Um yeah, we think so, she came back from Colorado with a flu or bug, and it won't seem to let go. So…"

"Agh, the Fleming girls aren't easy to persuade into help are they?" he said, knowing too well how hard it was to convince a Fleming that they may need assistance.

TY grinned, "Lou's the same ?"

"oh yes, "Scott laughed, "one year, she was sick with influenzas and Jack and I had to forcibly drag her to the doctors between guest check-ins, it was not pretty,"

The two friends laughed as Scott put together the set up for Dizzy's treatment. Ty talking to him freely about Lucky and his plans for the future.

* * *

Amy came out of the doctors room and signed her paperwork, her hand holding a script that she quickly pushed into her pocket as she saw Ty come through the front glass doors.

"we will see you in two weeks Amy " the medical receptionist said, handing her an appointment card which she also pocketed rather quickly.

"hey, "he said, his smile wide as he came up to her, that hat back in place, along with the aviators, "you all done?"

"yes, " She smiled, feeling his lips press to her cheeks as she took his hand and walked to the door with him…

"so?" Ty asked, as they walked out onto the street, his arm now around her waist as they headed for the jeep down the road.

"as I told you, I'm fine, I'm dehydrated because of all the vomiting and the doc said, that as long as I keep my fluids up and rest, then this bug should eventually let me go"

"so, it's a flu?" he asked, "nothing more?"

"yes, it's a bug, something I most likely picked up on the plane on the way home " she explained, "so you can stop worrying now ok, I'll get past it, "

"ok, ok," Ty said softly taking in her words and mulling them around in his head, "so, how long? With the vomiting I mean? Did he give you anything?"

Amy rolled her eyes, not wanting to discuss it anymore, but she knew Ty and when he was in contemplation mode, he seldom let things go, "yes, ok, he gave me a shot to help with the nausea, but that's all he could do…I'll get over it. so, you can drop the kit gloves, I not broken ok"

He smiled and walked beside her, letting it go, his mind a little happier she had at least gone to the doctor and received help. Her shortness over his concern however striking a chord.

"so Dizzy, what did Scott say" Amy pushed, aiming to divert the conversation away from her.

"well, now there's a story, "Ty grinned, his arm now around her shoulder as he walked along, telling her about his morning with Scott and the prognosis of the little painted Mustang.

* * *

Wilson and the crew met Amy in the afternoon, watching her do a clinic on join up and horse trust. She worked with two of the original Mustangs, that Ty had left with her at Heartland to break. He work mostly ground work as she explained her techniques to the group and answered their questions.

All of the team was there, apart from Brandon, who had flown out that morning, back for Colorado. Amy actually feeling a little more at ease for his disappearance. She had managed to keep Ty in check, but she knew very well, it was only a matter of time before they clashed and clashed hard. Brandon's absence, avoided this, and that, for Amy was a good thing.

Ty had returned to Lucky, to help with the Mustangs and also assist with Scott when he came to set things up for Dizzy and his mom.

So, Amy was on her own in this clinic, apart from Caleb, who had once again stepped in to help.

After the horse work was done and the team were all taking part in some refreshments and nibbles that Lou had gregariously set up under some rather large sun umbrellas. Amy helped Caleb move the two semi broken Mustangs back to the rear pasture. Amy leaving Caleb there as he headed off to fill the water troughs.

"that was rather impressive" Annaliese said, as she came up beside Amy as she closed the gate to the pens, her stomach was churning again now, and although the clinic had gone well, Caleb had also noticed that she seemed somehow pre- occupied and a little distant.

"thank you "Amy said in a dry reply, not wanting or needing a conversation of any type with the vixen who had made a play for her man.

"you should take this show on the road, it would be huge in Vegas?" she laughed, "you been?"

Amy continued to walk back towards the barn, her eyes on the ground. "it's not a show, it's a clinic, and yes, I've been"

"oh, yeah, of course you have, I forgot those shots of you and Ty in …"

"what do you want Annaliese?" Amy asked bluntly, not up for small talk, especially with the likes of her.

"settle princess, I was just wanting to talk, you know, get to know you a little better, "Annaliese said, her voice a little edged but still pliable "you seem to get along with little miss sunshine so…."

"that's because Cally and I are interested in the same things, "Amy cut back, "and she, unlike you, isn't trying to make moves on my fiancé"

Amy cursed herself the moment those words left her lips, her thoughts bubbling out without control,

"wow! defensive much" Annaliese said, her tone now on the cooler side, "and just before you condemn me completely, flirting was a two-way street, so …..."

Amy didn't answer she just kept walking, her stomach in knots as she tried to keep control,

"he didn't tell you that did he? Suppose he blamed it all on me?" Annaliese said, knowing her words were riling Amy as she walked quickly along.

"I don't believe a word your saying, "Amy cut back, "I trust Ty, and I believe what he told me….so just stop ok…I don't want to hear your lies"

"oh Amy, "Annaliese laughed "how naive can you possibly be." She stopped before her, stepping in Amy's way and making her break her stride, "he found me in the car park ok, he was upset, probably because you ditched him for Brandon and a stupid pool game. He offered me a ride, which I refused at first, but then I thought, what the heck, you obviously didn't want to be with him, so….he's cute, well, he's hot really and I was there so…any who,"

"stop " Amy whispered, her face showing her discomfort, "I said I wasn't…"

"well when we got to the cabins, he asked to come inside, said it was a cool night, something about setting my fire, so….."Annaliese smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I took the offer, shoot me ok, but when Ty Borden asks if he can light your fire, well…it's not like a girl is going to say ….no right!"

Amy swallowed, her eyes now fixated on the milky blonde before her, this version of events, although plausible, wasn't the way Ty had explained it to her. She shut her eyes for a moment, holding on to her belief in the guy she loved. These temptresses words were lies, they just had to be.

"that's not how it happened" Amy said gently, more to herself than to Annaliese, her hand now on her stomach again as she went to move away. The barn door only a few feet in front of her now.

"believe what you want Amy, bury your head in the sand. But that boy, he runs hot, and if you're not going to give it up, then…...he will find someone who will, "she grinned and chewed her nail, "and boy…let me tell you, when he was using his body, on that door, oh my, that brute strength. It gave me chills,"

She giggled as If reminiscing, Amy now heading into the barn office as the little blonde shadow followed along behind.

"what I don't understand Amy, is why you would trade that tall hunk of perfection for Neanderthal Bob! You know Brandon is cute, but really? You'd fuck that over rather than the gorgeous Mr. Borden?"

"stop it!" Amy growled, "just stop ok, I don't believe a word of what you're saying to me….Ty would never cheat on me, He loves me, and I love him so just go away and…"

"ok, ok, your right, he's righteous, I'll give him that. "Annaliese agreed, "and yes…he didn't cross that line, your right, but he was sure the hell tempted, I saw it in his eyes Amy, that kiss, that wasn't a kiss that didn't want a follow through…... he was looking for it. And Your just lucky I decided that it wasn't the best idea. Well, it was a great Idea, but I kinda wanted more I suppose, he's worth the wait, so a pity fuck wasn't warranted. "she laughed to herself, "not that he would ever get a pity fuck, I'm sure all he'd have to do is click those fingers and any girl would…."

Amy shut her eyes, she felt sick and she wanted the chatter to stop. "you don't know Ty at all Annaliese, he's not like that. Those stories your referring too, are lies, all fabrications made up to sell magazines."

"maybe, maybe not, "Annaliese cutback, leaning on the desk as Amy sat down. Trying to hide how ill she was feeling. "all I know is he asked to come in and he kissed me… he was upset, and you, brought this on…this was all you"

"I….I didn't ." Amy stammered, confusion now filling her, she didn't want to hear any more, her resolve still holding but Annaliese's words were infecting her, those insecurities and the fact that she now felt like she was going to vomit all over the desk was making her doubt what she knew she shouldn't.

"oh Amy, will you stop…he knows, ok, he knows about you and Brandon"

Amy's mouth gaped, "Me…me and Brandon…there….there is no me and Brandon, there never was"

"your lying to him and to yourself, "Anna said sharply, "Brandon told me ok, he told me you hooked up, in Colorado, why are you denying it, Ty's not stupid, he knows, I told him practically myself, yes I had to spell it out but,"

"We never hooked up! we never did anything !"Amy yelled, her lip trembling now, "I don't know what Brandon told you but its lies,"

Annaliese laughed to herself, her head shaking from side to side. " ok princess stick to your story, ok, nothing happened, and I'll stick to mine, "she grinned and raised her brow, "but we both know the truth hey, even if we don't want to admit it…. You didn't hook up with Brandon, and I…definitely didn't hook up with Ty,"

Amy shook, her mind in total disarray now, her hands on her hips as she took a shaky breath.

"I think it's time you rejoined your classmates" a voice said from behind the waring females. Annaliese turning suddenly to see a rather cool and stoic Caleb standing in the barn office door.

"Ok lover, calm the farm, Amy and I were just sharing war stories, "her eyes glinted at the ruffled blonde, "weren't we love"

"well, war stories or works of fiction, I think this little book reading is done, "Caleb returned, "the team are at the bus, waiting to go, so… I'd hurry if I was you"

Annaliese threw him a flat smile as she turned and walked away, passing Caleb as she did, her hip grazing his side as she passed. Once she was gone, Caleb stepped into the office and came up to Amy's side, seeing the shaking in her hands as she looked at the tabletop…not saying a word.

"Amy? Are You ok?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder as he watched her face, "what do you want me to do?"

Amy swallowed, and looked up at her friend. She was lost, and she didn't know how to find her way home. The exchange leaving her confused and in a state of shock.

"I'll call Ty, "he suggested, digging his phone from his pocket as Amy touched his hand.

"no….don't ok, I….I just want to go and lie down, can you help me up to the loft"

"Amy, ….I think we should …he ….please just let me call him ok" Caleb pleaded, knowing this was Ty's domain, and that If he knew she was this upset, he would drop anything to be with her.

"No…please, I'll call him later, I….I…I just need to" Amy words were static now, her mind in flux as she shut her eyes, her lips slightly parted "I….I feel sick"

"ok, ok, "Caleb said, his eyes darting around the room as he grabbed the trash basket and passed it to Amy as she covered her mouth with her hand. "you just sit there and um….I'll,,,,, I'll get Lou"

Amy nodded, as Caleb raced out of the barn office and bolted back towards the house, his boots crashing into the front porch as he threw the mudroom door open and thundered inside.

* * *

Tys jeep pulled up in a spray of shale and dust, His boot slamming on the brake as he skidded to a halt in front of the barn. It was a little after 5pm now, and he had received a rather worrying call from Caleb, saying Amy was ill and he should come home. Ty had left Lucky not long after that call, everything left for the next day as he threw himself behind the wheel and barreled out onto cowboy trail. His only thought, to get back to Heartland and to his love.

He raced through the barn doors, his hand catching the door frame and ricocheting him around the corner towards the stair. Lou's voice halting him instantly as he saw her and Caleb in the barn office. Ty changed trajectory and headed towards them, his eyes filled with concern as he slowed at the office door.

"Is she ok? " he asked, those green eyes looking up to the loft, "I came as soon as you…"

"TY , please, take a breath ok, she's fine, she's sleeping actually, "Lou said, "just take a moment and settle, "

Ty took a deep breath and looked at both of them, "she said she was ok? when we left the docs, she told me it was just a bug" he looked confused now, worried that she was sicker than she had said

"it is…just a bug, she's fine, "Lou said, "but that's not why I wanted to talk to you, Caleb told me about a rather disturbing conversation he overheard with Amy and this Annaliese girl and I have to say, I'm a little concerned. "

Ty rubbed his face, that name making his anger rise a little "what happened"

"well, that's what we wanted to ask you, "Lou asked coolly, "because I'm hoping what Caleb overheard was a misunderstanding. "

Ty dropped his head, his hand running around his neck as he walked into the room. "tell me what she said…."he whispered.

"she told Amy that you….and she…well…."Caleb blurted, "but you wouldn't, would you Brother? I …I told Lou it was lies, you wouldn't do that, not to Amy"

Ty shook his head, as his eyes stayed on the floor. The impact on what had happened now making him feel sick to the stomach too.

"Ty?" Lou asked, "I don't want too, but I have to ask, did you sleep with that girl?"

Ty rolled his lip and took a shaky breath, his eyes coming up as he squared his gaze on his loves older sister.

"No…I didn't sleep with Annaliese. I gave her a ride home, I fixed her cabin door and …."

"and?" Lou pushed, her arms folded across her chest.

"and she tied to kiss me, ok, and I pushed her away… "he retorted, "I left…I already told Amy all of this, she knows how it went down… "

Lou took a moment , "nothing happened, "

"No…nothing, she's lying Lou, I would never do that to Amy..." Ty replied, his voice soft now as he tried to make her believe him.

"I believe you brother" Caleb said quickly, "I didn't want to believe it, not for a moment... "

TY threw his best friend and appreciate smile,

"who's this Brandon guy?" Caleb asked "is he that dark haired guy from the course"

Ty nodded, "yeah, he's gone though, they sent him back to Colorado, because of yesterday" Ty explained.

"yesterday" Lou wasn't convinced. She wanted answers.

Ty sighed, not wanting to go through it again "he did something reckless yesterday at Lucky that basically cause a capture to go wrong, I ended up in the dirt and one of my ranch horses scored a stress fracture from the impact. "he saw Caleb's face grow with surprise, "it's done now guys, he's gone"

"she said that Amy…well…that something ….um…happened in Colorado" Caleb blurted, "Amy got real upset when she accused her of it too…"

Ty rubbed his face, his eyes on the loft again, "nothing happened ok guys, this is all Annaliese playing with Amy and I, causing trouble. She wants this ok, she wants to cause drama, can we not play into this…please for both our sakes. "He watched Caleb and Lou, trying to make them understand. "nothing happened between me and Annaliese, and nothing happened between Amy and Brandon. It's all lies…made up to make a desperate girl feel more in control….I told her that I wasn't interested, and now she's trying to cause trouble. Amy and I have already talked this through ok, we have told each other what actually happened, and we have moved passed this…. Please, can I go and make sure she's ok now?"

"nothing happened" Lou asked again, "promise me TY? Because if I find out otherwise…..."

"NOTHING happened, Lou" Ty replied, his tone a little sharp now, not liking being interrogated. "this is all Annaliese"

"ok, Ok, well, you just tread carefully tonight ok, she's fragile, she's not well, and that hussy has got her head in a spin. "

"I'll look after her ok, "Ty said softly, "trust me…. "and with that Ty turned and headed up the stairs. Stopping as he turned for a moment. "Lou?"

"yes?"

"Please, can we keep this between us? I don't want this story gaining momentum any more than it already has. The more people that know, the more trouble this is going to cause. "

"ok…you have a deal, but If I find out that…."

"there's nothing to find out" TY replied, "I love Amy and I don't care what Brandon says, or Annaliese says. All I care about Is her. And I will not have her humiliated by rumor and innuendo."

He turned back and headed up into the loft, Caleb looking at Lou and she considered Tys words.

"He's a good guy Lou, Ty would never hurt Amy, not like that. "

"I know Caleb, "Lou said softly , "I know….but…there's more going on here, and I just …"

"Lou" Caleb warned "you heard Ty, he said to leave it"

Lou nodded, her eyes deep in thought. Caleb's eyes watched her in curious concern. Hoping he hadn't done the wrong thing in calling Ty back home.

* * *

to be continued xx


	126. The Prodigal Son Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

Ty touched Amy's hand ever so gently as he took a seat on the bed beside her, his eyes filled with concern as she moved her nose a little an opened those pools of blue ever so slightly, the room was in soft afternoon light now, with the evening rolling in over the ranchlands that were Heartland and its surrounds.

"Ty?" she whispered, still groggy from sleep, her hair around her features making her look beautiful in that late afternoon light.

"Hey, "he whispered to her, his hand touching her cheek, that simple gesture bringing forth a deluge of tears that seemed to spring out of nowhere!, "Hey !,, Hey , whoa, "he said suddenly as Amy pulled forward from the covers and wrapped herself around his midriff, her head against his chest as she sobbed onto his shirt. "hey, whoa, babe, shhh, "Ty soothed, his hand stroking her hair as she shook and pulled herself into his lap, Ty now in a state of shock as she held onto him for dear life, "I'm here, I'm right here….shhh…please… don't cry,," he kissed the top of her head and she held her to him, His arms her shelter as the fear, the insecurities the sickness, tiredness, exhaustion, emotion stress flowed out of her without recourse. "Amy, please, "he said into her ear, trying to calm her as she pulled closer to him again, she was like a lost child, clinging onto its only protection for fear of having it taken away, "Baby, please. "Ty was beside himself now, he knew she was sick, but this was a whole other level of distress. "come on, I'm here, please, don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry " Ty's heart shattered. He knew something had happened, Caleb had said as much when he called, and then there was the Inquisition in the office by Lou when he arrived home. Caleb had said Amy was not feeling well and that Annaliese had upset her a bit, but this, the distraught girl who clung to him with such force he was finding it hard to breathe. This was a lot more than just a bit upset.

After a few minutes, Amy started to calm, but her head stayed firmly pressed against Ty's now rather wet shirt front. He kissed her hair again, running his hand down it as her grip on his ribs relaxed. Ty then taking a well-deserved breath as he pried her from his body and tried to look into those now extremely red and watery eyes.

"You ok now? "he asked, wiping his thumb across her wet cheek, " can get you a tissue? Glass of water?" Amy shook her head, sniffing back the last of the tears as they rolled down her pink cheeks.

"You….you can …." she whispered, "you …."

Ty cupped her chin, not catching her words, he was confused, and he was trying his best to be there, and be the support she needed. "I can?..."

"you can tell me... the truth, please, I need to know the truth Ty," Amy said back to him, her legs curling up as she wrapped herself in a ball, those eyes now filled with fear and pain... "Just tell me ok, I,...just want to know the truth"

Ty stopped and dropped his hands into his lap as the lightbulb in his brain turned on. She had retreated from him now, curling up near the pillows, her eyes large a dewy and she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Amy" he whispered, Ty's eyes now showing the strain. He took a breath, his heart filled with resignation as he waited for the accusations to come his way. He looked at the bed, swallowing away the disappointment as Annaliese and her lies caused damage once again.

"Tell ME!" she said again, her voice shaking "you did, didn't you…. You thought, I ….you thought I cheated on you so you …you did….you "

Ty took a large breath, his shoulders raising a little as he did, his eyes finally coming up to meet the girl he loved. He could feel the anger inside of him now, it wasn't aimed at Amy, it was aimed at the situation. A situation he thought they had covered and moved passed.

"I thought we already sorted this out? "he said softly, trying to keep himself in check, Amy was ill, and that meant she was not probably as clear-headed or as reasonable as she normally would be. He had to tread lightly now, or all of this was once again going to blow up in his face. "we talked about this remember? When you came back from Maggie's?"

Amy looked at her hands, she was a mess, her nose was running, her eyes were red and teary, and she felt like she was about to vomit right in his lap. "I….I just need to hear you say it…please…."

Ty sighed and rubbed his face, "Ok, "he said, his hands taking hers and making her look at him. "Amy, I did NOT sleep with Annaliese, not today, not yesterday not ever. OK"

She sniffed, "she told me you…."

"I don't care what she told you, Amy, she is lying, I don't know why she seems to want to cause all this drama but trust me ok….I didn't do anything with her. I told you what happened, I drove her home, I fixed her door and she tried to kiss me….But I pushed her away…Nothing happened."

"you ….you didn't want it too? Because I….I because you thought I" she whispered, desperately trying to hold it together.

"No…." He said as he touched her cheek with concern, worried over how distraught she was. "I would never do that to you, Amy, you have to know that…."

Amy nodded, sniffing back fresh tears as she shuddered and wiped her nose. "I….I do…. I. I just got all mixed up when she confronted me in the office and said that you….you …slept…" her voice caught again as Ty shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around her,

"I didn't. ok, it was lies. She was trying to upset you," he kissed the top of her head, "and by the looks of it, she definitely succeeded."

"I'm sorry…" Amy sobbed into his chest, "I…I'm so sorry for doubting you"

"shh babe, please, "He whispered, tears in his own eyes now, feeling her shake before him, he couldn't stand to see her so upset and taken by fear. "It's ok, "

Amy held onto her love for a little while more until he finally convinced her to lay down while he went and put the kettle on. He grabbed a box of tissues and gave them to her so she could wipe her face. His eyes watching her with concern as she sniffed and tried to control her emotions. Ty rolled his lip, his mind working on itself as he passed her a glass of water and saw her sip it slowly, her nose curling as it was cold.

"You feeling a bit better now?" he asked, holding her in his gaze, "Caleb said you were still feeling sick?"

"I….I'm ok, "she whispered back,

"do you feel like something to eat, I can make you some grilled cheese? With tomato, just like you like it?" he offered.

Amy shook her head... looking like the mere thought of food was enough to make her vomit. She pushed her legs down and wandered off towards the bathroom. Ty turning slightly, on the bed and watching her go. His face confused but questioning.

Amy came back into the loft a little while later, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face washed and cleaned up, she still held a tissue in her hand, but it was more for reassurance than anything else.

Ty had started dinner, he was rather hungry even if Amy wasn't. His afternoon at Lucky one that had been rather hectic and full on too.

Amy sat at the table, watching him cook, his back to her as he flipped the grilled cheese in the pan.

"we could go over to the house if you want, I'm sure Lou has enough for you to…" she offered,

Ty turned and smiled at her, "I'm good with grilled cheese, you sure you don't want one?"

Amy shook her head again, his smile holding as he turned back, those green eyes processing his thoughts as he continued to cook.

"She hates me," Amy said softly, "what did I do to make her hate me, Ty?"

Ty turned back as he flipped the sandwiches on to a waiting plate, he turned off the burners and rested against the bench, his arms folded across his chest. "you did nothing, "he said with a soft smile, "some people are just….they like things to go there way, and when they don't, well, they lash out.." he picked up his plate and came to sit next to her, putting the offering on the table as he went back to the bench and got the two cups of tea. "she's the one at fault here Amy , not you, "

Amy sniffed again and looked at his sandwiches, Ty smiling a little as she held the gaze, "you want to share?" he offered again, seeing she was contemplating it.

"maybe half?" she whispered, looking up at him as he smiled a proper smile and picked up his knife, cutting the toasted sandwich in half and placing it on her plate before her.

"thank you," Amy said in a small voice, her fingers touching the bread as she contemplated eating it.

"not a problem," he said, his eyes on her, as she took a breath and rolled her lip.

Amy lifted the sandwich up but after a moment of hindsight, she put it back on the plate. Her lip rolling as she changed her mind. He stomach churning at the idea of consuming it.

Ty sat in silence. He put the knife down and moved his chair slightly, his contemplations leading him now to one question that scared the hell out of him to actually voice it. But voice it he must.

"Amy," she said in a calm and gentle voice, his tone accommodating and friendly, all the while his insides were knotting as he tried to keep his anxiety under control. "can I ask you something "

Amy looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile, seeing the calm persona, but also noting the sweat on his temples. This was a loaded question and she was worried where he was going with it.

"I could be completely wrong and please correct me if I am, but …." He paused, his mouth open still as he tried to put his thoughts into words, "Well, UM you've been sick for a few days now, and I could be overthinking this entirely but….um "he stopped again and rubbed his hand across his jaw, Amy still watching him intently as her stomach churned and her heart skipped a beat. "I…well, you haven't been eating, and food makes you feel ill, and your tired and erratic so ….I …I …"

"erratic?" Amy asked, looking a confused,

"um yeah, you know, emotional?" He smiled again. trying not to offend, they had covered this conversation topic once before, and Ty's responses then, had turned it into a terrible argument between them resulting in hurt feelings and miscommunications. He swallowed and decided to mind his words this time and say his thoughts as clearly as he could. He didn't want this going down the same path again. He would have been lying if he had said he wasn't terrified of her answer, but somehow, deep in his gut, there was excitement too, a scared, oh my fucking god! kind of excitement, a what the hell are we doing, kind of excitement, but this was one of those moments when a guy has to step up to the plate. Put on his big boy pants and ask the scary question.

"I…I've been a little stressed, "she agreed, "but I wouldn't say erratic or emotional" Amy looked a little perplexed at his comment now. Ty instantly back peddling to get himself out of trouble, this was like negotiating a minefield. One false step and kaboom!

"Ok, stressed, you've been a little stressed, " He agreed.

"what are you trying to say, Ty?" Amy pushed, watching him now, her heart beating so strong she was terrified he was going to hear it…

Ty took one more pause and held her eyes with his, "Ok, I'm just going to say this ok, I know you said the doc told you, you had a bug, but…." he stopped again. a serious look overtaking him.

"But?" Amy said in a faint whisper, her face a little pale. Her hands clasping each other as she waited for him to continue. Her insides wishing, he wouldn't.

Ty rolled his lips on themselves and gave her a small smile, "Amy, is this actually a 'bug' or are you pregnant?"

* * *

"Hey, it's Mr. Fleming, right?"

"Hey, "Tim said, as he raised his hand and waved at the pretty girl who stood on the cabins porchway. He had gone down to the dude ranch to drop off some firewood for the guests as a favor to his oldest daughter. "Yes, but it's just Tim ok, Mr. Fleming makes me sound old"

Annaliese came down the steps towards him as he unhitched the rear gate on his truck.

"It's a bit chilly tonight, Tim," she said with a smile, her white hair pulled up high in a messy bun on top of her head.

Tim nodded and grabbed some cut wood from the back tray and carried it over to the cabin, placing it neatly near the outdoor chairs. "well, if you get that fire going, you should be as warm as a bug in a rug"

Annaliese smiled, she was in her usual little shorts and white tank, a large hoodie pulled around her in an attempt to keep herself warm.

"I feel like I owe you, well Amy an apology, If I had known, I would never have…" she paused, looking forlorn, Tim watching her in confusion as he dusted off his hands from his second load of logs,

"You ….would have? "Tim said, as he walked back to the truck, young girls baffled him, it was like they spoke another language.

"I feel terrible Mr. Fleming," she said sadly, "honestly I would never have let it go that far if I had known Amy was involved with him"

Tim stopped, the wood falling onto the pile that was already there haphazardly and ending up on the porch instead of in the stack.

"You wouldn't have let, what go too far exactly?" he asked, his brow raised from under his hat as he watched the girl before him skeptically.

Annaliese dropped her head, her face looking mock guilty. "I didn't know, I hope you can make Amy understand. " she whispered, "she's so upset, and I feel so bad."

"Amy's upset!" Tim said, his interest definitely peaked now, "why is Amy upset?"

The young girl sighed as Cally stood in the doorway watching the exchange, her face looking morose and rather annoyed, A look that didn't look natural of Cally at the best of times.

"tell me why Amy is upset, what the hell went too far?" Tim demanded his tone a little impatient now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fleming, I thought Amy would have told you, since you're her father and well, Ty is part of your family now too…"

"will you just tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Tim pushed, his eye's holding Annaliese as she gave him a sad, shy little frown. "what has Ty got to do with…."

Tim stopped, the pieces falling into place. Annaliese holding a small smile as she saw the penny drop and the anger come flying to the surface as Tim realized what she was eluding to…

"are you telling me that you and Ty….he ….while Amy was….he was with you? He…with you!" Tim blustered,

"I'm really sorry, "Annaliese pouted. "he never told me, sir, I ….I didn't know they were still together, he said that they were broken up and that he was….If I had only known, I would never have let him into the cabin, or stay the night. he was so believable, I….I just thought ….he had to be telling the truth"

Tim pushed the tailgate of his truck up roughly as he turned from Annaliese and jumped behind the wheel, his hand slamming the door as he gunned the gas. Tim's' face was red as he hit the lights and roared his truck up the drive heading out of the dude ranch in a flurry of gravel and dirt. Cally shook her head at Annalise as she bounced back up the porch steps her mission accomplished.

"why Anna, "Cally said, "why would you tell Amy's father that you slept with Ty! when you know it's a lie"

"who says it's a lie," Anna said, her smile smug as she pushed past her roommate, "maybe he did sleep with me, maybe he got tired of the little princess and wanted a real girl. "

"Tys not like that" Cally said in a quiet whisper, "he wouldn't do that, not to Amy, he loves her"

"pfft, how did I know you were going to say that, he's a guy, "Annalise snarked, "and if it's on offer, they will take it, like Robin and Just like your Luke, if it's free, it's theirs's, he's no innocent either"

Cally glared at the other and turned toward her room. "now I know your lying! "Cally said sourly," and Ty isn't Robin Cally"

"you and Amy are naive little girls who think the world is all flowers and chocolates. "Annaliese smiled, "boys cheat, they fuck what's on offer, they will use you up and move on without a care about how much it hurts or how much you want them. that's what they do Cally, especially guys like Ty, the sooner you get that, the fewer tears you're going to shed over them"

* * *

Amy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She twisted her fingers and swallowed a few times as her stomach did a backflip.

Ty looked a little green too. she hadn't answered him, and his mind was already formulating the scenario that he was worried about. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father. He actually really liked kids, and he loved Amy, but he was just about to turn 20, in two days actually and the idea of taking on the responsibility of that magnitude at their age terrified him. Life was a challenge as it was, and he would have been lying if he said that their relationship was perfect right now. They were still working out the kinks and the last few months had been a bit of a rollercoaster ride for them. Where they really ready to throw a baby and parenthood into that mix?

He took a breath, waiting for her to answer, if it was a yes, well, even if he was scared and apprehensive, he would make it work, he would have too... Amy was the love of his life, and if this was to be there next step, be it earlier than he had envisaged. He would take it with her. He would be by her side and he would be the best dam father and husband he could be. Fuck! he thought to himself, His lip curled in the wanderings of his mind, a father. Was that on the cards for him? Was Ty Borden actually father material?

" you ….you think I'm pregnant?" Amy finally whispered, her eyes blinking a little as she took a shaky breath. Ty's eyes on her as he tried to quieten his mind.

"are you?" he whispered, "are you pregnant Amy? are we...um having a b..."

Amy looked at her hands and took a small breath, her blue eyes looking up at the boy she loved, seeing the nervousness, but also the gentle smile that curled his lip.

"are you?" he asked again, his hand touching hers,

"No…I'm not" she finally said, her eyes welling slightly " I'm not pregnant, "

"oh…." Ty said in a small voice, his eyes looking at his hands, his mind bouncing a bit from nervousness, to relief to loss to disappointment" ok, I just thought, since you…." He let out a timid laugh, covering his feelings. "sorry, I…like I said, I'm over thinking things again"

Amy smiled, her hands pinching together as she nodded, "its ok, I…I thought I could have been, but the doc said no…." she sniffed, watching him. Seeing the smile and a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"you ok?" she said, "you look a little of yourself now?"

"I'm fine," he said, his hand grabbing the glass of water before him on the table, "I…I just thought, you know, with you being sick and …." he laughed, "like I said, over thinking. You know me, it's what I do"

Amy picked up her sandwich and took a nibble, it tasted rather good, so she decided to try to eat the half Ty had given her. Her eyes watching him as he smiled at her and started to eat his too. The nervous tension, between them so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"so, when do your team head back to Colorado?" Ty suddenly asked, his smile warm as he changed the subject, wanting to cut the oxygen from the elephant in the room.

"Um ….they leave Saturday afternoon I think, "Amy said, as she pulled some more of her toasty apart and continued to eat it.

"oh ok, "Ty said," what're your plans for tomorrow? "

"well, I was going to take them to Lucky to see the Mustangs, but after the last outing, I think I might send them to the stockyards with Caleb when he goes to pick up some more stock for the dude ranch."

"you should take the day? Rest and get well" Ty said, the last of his sandwich now gone as he drank his tea. "I'm sure they will survive for a day without you?"

"I'm fine Ty, I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow, "she said, "my stomach is getting better, and I'm eating …see" she held up the half of her grilled cheese and bit it again, throwing a smile at him.

Ty grinned back, "well, I'm still going to cancel my Montana run tomorrow, I'm not leaving here while you're ill"

"No Ty, "Amy said quickly, as she put down her food and looked him square in the eyes. "YOU can't cancel your usual catch up meeting with Sam just because I've got an upset stomach"

"it's a bit more than an upset stomach, Amy" Ty corrected, "and I can reschedule, Sam will understand"

"Ty, it's your job, "Amy protested, "please, you need to go."

Ty didn't answer, he finished his tea and collected their plates, his smile holding as he took them to the sink and put them in to be cleaned. Amy followed him standing near his shoulder as he turned on the faucet and squirted in the soap.

"you have to go, Ty," she repeated as she slipped her hands around his waist, "I will be ok"

"if you're sick, then I'm staying here," he said calmly his hands dipping into the warm water and grabbing a plate.

"Well, I'm feeling better" Amy replied, her head near his shoulder as she kissed his neck. Trying to prove her point, " and it's only overnight, you'll be back Friday "

Ty sighed, His skin reacting to her touch. "I can go next month," he whispered, "I won't leave you "

"I'll be ok" Amy whispered, her hands sliding into his jeans front pockets, distracting him and making him drop the plate back into the soapy water.

Ty shut his eyes, she was so close to him now he was losing his focus. Her hands in his pockets weren't helping matters either. He leaned back a little, as Amy kissed his neck again. Her stomach quiet for the moment. The half of a sandwich had actually made her feel a little better.

"Amy, "Ty whispered, "you're not going to …" he lost his voice, as he placed his hands on the sink, steadying himself as she continued to tease him with her hands. Their moment shattered when she heard loud voices coming from across the yard.

Ty turned and looked at Amy in question as they both walked over to the loft window that looked over the yard. Tim's truck pride of place in front of the ranch house as he talked roughly to an obviously flustered Jack. Both old cowboys stood face to face, growling at each other, Lou and Lisa now on the porch trying to intervene and Tim pointed to the barn and charged off towards the loft. Ty heard Jack call out in protest as he stormed after him. Ty looked perplexed as the argument continued into the barn and then came thundering like a herd of wild horses up the loft stairs.

"You !, I knew it! you couldn't be trusted could you !" Tim spat as he flew across the room and grabbed Ty by his shirt front, Ty stumbled backward, completing taken aback by the attack as Tim threw him bodily up against the lofts wall near the hearth of the fire.

"DAD!" Amy shrieked, running up to him as Ty floundered under the large man's hands, his head swimming as Tim pulled him off the wall and slammed him back again.

"you piece of shit, I knew you'd do this, once a player always a player! "Tim snarled, Ty now, gaining a little ground as the shock left him, he pushed his hands against his attacker, in an attempt to dislodge him.

"get your hands off of me" Ty growled, he had no idea what this sudden attack was about, but as always with Tim, when it came to Ty, he usually was at a loss as to what he had done to deserve the offense,

"Dad stop this" Amy cried, pulling at her father's shoulders as Jack also came up the stairs and tried to free the now agitated young man as he was once again pushed against the wall.

"I want you gone you here! gone! If I see that cheating face of yours anywhere near Heartland or my Amy god help me, I'll…"

"Cheating?" Ty whispered, his eyes rolling as he dug his heels into the floorboards and pushed back against Tim. "I ….I didn't. do…"

"Will you let the boy be!" Jack growled as he pried Tim's hands off of Ty's shirt front, giving the younger a chance to pull away and scramble out of the irate cowboys grasp. Amy ran to Ty's side to made sure he was ok. Ty shaken but not harmed. "I'm sure Ty can explain what all this is about"

"there's nothing to explain Jack, he's a cheater, he's been playing our girl here, while she's been sick, all the while knocking his boots with that little girl at the dude ranch, who I might add, is mortified by your behavior. Telling her your single, that you and Amy are broken up all so you can get into her…."

Ty glared back at Tim, his defenses reeling now, his anger blaring through his accused and convicted eyes. "I didn't touch her!" he yelled,

"well, of course, you're not going to admit it, not in front of Amy, but I can see the tears, Ty, she's been crying, how can you stand there and say you love her when all the while your sewing your wild oats hey? You ….I warned you, Jack, I told you he would hurt her, but you wouldn't listen"

"just calm down, will you, "Jack growled, "this is not getting us anywhere" Jack rubbed his face, his irritated eyes falling onto Amy as she held onto Ty, looking frail and upset.

"are you ok?" he asked gently, Ty's arm wrapping around her in protection. He could feel her trembling too. And although he was rattled by the attack, he just endured her care and needs were his first thoughts.

"I'm fine," Amy said softly, her eyes on her father as he paced back and forth in front of the sofa. "but I won't have this…not in my home, this is Ty's and my home, and you have no right coming up here and attacking him like that"

"Amy, for the love of god, will you open your eyes! he's been lying to you. I got it from the horse's mouth, so to speak, she told me everything…why can't you see what is right in front of you"

"that girl you're referring to is lying "Ty snapped back, "Amy and I have already talked about this, and I'm getting really tired of being accused of something I didn't do."

"and you believe him, "Tim said, looking at his daughter.

"yes, I do, "Amy whispered, back, "Annaliese is lying, "

Jack watched on as Tim slowed his pace. "so, you weren't at her cabin? "

Ty shut his eyes, as he took a breath, Feeling Jack watching him now too. He was backed into a corner and being forced to once again justify his actions.

"yes, ok, I was in her cabin, but,." he tried to explain, Amy, looking up at him as he stepped forward slightly. Trying to bring this conversation back into the realms of safety. "it's not…"

"see... you were in her cabin. She told me that, you stayed the night too…"Tim flew back, feeling vindicated as Ty felt Jacks eyes penetrate him. Questions running through the man Ty looked on as a father.

"I didn't stay the night," Ty said, "I was there the night we went to Maggie's with the team."

"Oh, that's just beautiful, here's Amy out with her team and you off screwing one of her friends." Tim chuffed. His chest puffing as Ty rubbed his face in frustration. He felt uncomfortable now, Jacks expression worrying him.

"No ….that not how it happened" Amy cut in. "Ty left early, and I went to KOs with the team, I didn't know Annaliese had asked Ty for a ride home, so... when I got back I…."

"Do you hear yourself honey, your making excuses for his lack of concern for you. He left early, he gave her a ride. He was in her cabin, ….why are you so blind to this arseholes games. He's playing you, Amy, he's been playing you from the get-go...I saw it the moment he took over his father's company. He saw you as a prize and once he had you, well he's moved on to greener…."

"That's not what happened!" Ty growled back, his words directed at Tim but his eyes on Jack. "I didn't touch her ok, I fixed her door and that was it, I left…I told her no and Left…this was all her…."

"oh, you left, you fixed her door, give me a break….she said this wasn't the first time either, he's been dabbling a few times since she's been here…what the story with those indiscretions Ty? Changing the sheets? fixing a light socket, Making sure her fireplace works"

Ty looked away, his lip curling in anger as the accusations flew at him again, "I didn't touch her" he whispered, not caring whether they heard him or not now. He was being condemned now without a chance to defend himself. The word, of Annalise seemingly more believable and acceptable than his.

"he's told you about all of this?" Jack asked Amy, wanting clarity from her, Amy nodded, her hands clasping together as she pressed her stomach,

"yes, Grandpa, Ty told me what happened, and I believe him. Annalise is lying, "

"I think we need to just leave this for tonight and let cooler heads prevail tomorrow ok, "Jack finally said, "let's just go back to the house, and let Amy and Ty…"

"you're going to leave his cheating arse here with her, are you insane!" Tim growled, "I told you, kid, I want you gone ok….Now, get your stuff and get out"

Ty stepped forward again his chest now thumping with anger, "don't tell me to get out of my home. The only person here who should be leaving is you. "Ty hissed.

Amy moved back a little, pulling herself behind a large leather chair, this was escalating again, and she wasn't up to getting caught between two waring males.

"oh, you got some cheek, telling me to leave like you own the place, "Tim snarled, now directly in front of Ty again as the showdown continued. "this isn't Lucky, you and your money don't reign supreme here"

"that's enough "Jack snapped, watching as Ty glared at his foe, the tension so thick now it was suffocating. "let's just go Tim, now, we can talk about this later,"

Ty stiffened, his defenses now on a razor's edge, he was over this, he was being attacked without remorse now. With no consideration at all given to him to be in the right. He had been tried and found guilty. His sentence now up to Tim's' hands to be enforced.

"there's nothing to talk through Jack," Ty said back, his voice with a little less edge in it when he spoke to the older Bartlett. "nothing happened. I promise you "

"you're a liar" Tim growled, "and I'll be dammed if I'm going to allow you to use my daughter anymore" and with those words, Tim grabbed Ty's shirt front yet again and dragged him bodily to the stairs, Ty's boots hitting the runners as he fought against the hold.

"let me go!" Ty barked, his hands-on Tim's shirt now as Amy sucked in her fear and ran forward,

"stop! please, dad …stop" she cried,

But Tim was oblivious to her calls, his focus on Ty and removing him from his daughter imminent vicinity and her life. Jack shook his head and came over to where Tim had dragged Ty, the two now chest to chest as Ty stood his ground, the veins in his neck protruding as his temper took hold.

"take your hands off me, Tim, I'm warning you," Ty hissed,

"you're warning me! you little',,,,," Tim laughed as Jack came up and went to grab Tim's hands from Ty's garments. "your done kid… I've got your number"

Ty laughed sarcastically as he pushed back from the stairs top runner. "my number? Oh, that's rich, the only person here who needs a lesson in commitment and loyalty would be you, Tim…. My conscious is clear. How's yours hey? "Ty sneered,

"you ….don't you lecture me, you with your endless millions, and your high society snobby life. Dragging my daughter around like some trophy to display on your arm. Oh, you love her, oh you need her, give me a break, you need her, so you have the perfect life to show to those morons out there who chase your every move. You son are damaged goods and I will not have you dragging my daughter down into your debortuary"

He pushed at Ty again as Jack tried to separate them, Ty retaliating and pushing Tim backward in anger as he pulled away, "fuck off Tim. I don't answer to you,"

Tim chuffed, making Ty turn slightly at the sound. Jack instantly moving but missing his intended deflected target as Tim let his fist fly and connect with Tys left jaw. Amy yelled out as Ty fell to the floor the impact whipping his head around as he lifted his hand to his face and braced himself with his other as he hit the boards.

"stop this" Amy cried, skidding to her knees next to her now fallen love, Ty looking murderous as he held his jaw and looked back up at Tim as Jack restrained him.

"enough" Jack growled, "go…now. Get" He threw an apologetic look Amy's way and he pushed Tim down the stairs, Ty cursing under his breath as he wiped his bloody lip.

"are you ok? "Amy asked her hands-on Ty's shoulders as he threw daggers towards the barn below.

"Oh, I'm just fine" he hissed, his hand now showing the remnants of Tim's attack as a smear of red across his skin, He pushed himself to his feet, Amy grabbing a tissue and pressing it to his lip as he stepped away. Clearly rattled by not only the full-on accusatory incursion but the physicality of it all.

"I'll get you some salt water" she offered, not knowing what to do, he was mad, and he was closed off, and even though in her heart she knew it wasn't directed at her but more at the situation. Those doors were barring her entry too.

"I said, I'm fine" He cut back but instantly softened his voice when he saw her sad eyes, his tone turning gentle as he came back to her. "I'm sorry, I…I'm just a bit..." he shut his eyes and took a breath, "Just give me a minute ok," he looked around the room. His mind a quandary of different emotions, "I'm going to go and have a shower, cool off. And then…." he tried to smile, "I'll be back in a moment, I'm sorry I just need …... it's not you ok…"

Amy nodded, seeing the conflict in those green eyes, he was trying to protect her from it by distancing himself from her.

"ok, I….I might go and get us some dessert, from Lou?" she suggested, "peach cobbler?"

Ty smiled, his eyes back on the stairs, "I'm sorry Amy, I really am," he whispered, he sighed and came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his forehead touching hers as he looked down at her. That lip still flushed and red where her father's knuckles had connected. "I know, you said you believed me. But I feel like I have to say this again, just to be sure…"

"Ty, no…" Amy said softly, not wanting the explanation, her eyes welling slightly, not wanting it to be reduced to this.

"no…please, I need to say this," he whispered, "I don't care if everyone else thinks I'm lying or thinks I did what she's accusing me of, all I care about is what you think ok…." he took a moment and shut his eyes, "I didn't do it, Amy, I didn't sleep with Annaliese, Not on the night we went to Maggie's or any other night…..she's making it up…and I don't know why, but I need to hear that you believe me….I need to know that you above everyone else take me at my word. "

Amy let a tear roll down her flushed cheek, he was standing before her now in his rawest form, there was nothing left for him to give her, but the god given truth. This was it. This was all he had left. And he desperately needed to hear her say she believed in him and what he was saying to her.

"I believe you, "she whispered, "I did the moment you told me what happened. Just like you believed me when I explained to you about Brandon. I am so sorry about my dad coming up here and attacking you as he did. He had no right….you told me the truth, and he should have let you explain before jumping to such a conclusion. " she touched his cheek as he lowered his head. His eyes closed as he felt the relief of hearing her words.

"I only care what you think of me Amy if your dad thinks that little of me, I….I don't care... even Jack seems to have his doubts now too... "his voice cracked a little at that, Amy aware at how highly he held Jacks opinion of him. He rubbed his face as he stepped away, his jaw throbbing as he tried to make sense of it. "it seems today is a day of accusations for me. First Lou, and Caleb, now Tim and Jack. no one thinks I know the meaning of the word fidelity. "

Amy chewed her lip, she could feel his pain, people who he respected and who he held close to him had challenged him and the very essence of his make-up, assuming the worst without giving him a chance to defend or explain. His faith in those around him had been shaken slightly and loyalty for Ty was a cornerstone in all his relationships.

"I….I think you should go to Montana tomorrow, "she said quickly, making him turn and look at her in confusion. "you need to get out of dodge for a bit, let this all blow over. "

"Amy, I told you, if you're sick, I'm staying here" he replied, although the idea of being over three hours' drive away from Tim and his wayward temper was rather inviting.

"no…you should go as you said, it's only overnight, you'll be back Friday, and the team leaves Saturday. It's perfect. "she explained, "it gives you an escape from my dad while I set him straight and well, Annaliese can cause problems if you're not around to be dragged into them… "

Ty considered it. "you could come with me" he offered, "a few days away could do you good, recharge those batteries.?"

Amy smiled and came over to him and kissed his lips, "I would love too, but I can't, I committed to helping Wilson with this field visit, I can't abandon him now, this is my work, you understand"

Ty looked at the ground, "ok, I get it, but I still don't like the idea of leaving you here on your own when you're sick, what if you need help, at night again or…"

"look, I'll sleep over at the ranch tomorrow ok, I'll stay close to Lou and Grandpa, so if, and it's a big if, I need help, they will be right there. "her eyes were big now as she gave him her offering. She didn't want him to go, but it was for the best. When her father got like this, he would make it his mission to make Ty's life a nightmare for him. And there was also the Annaliese factor as well If Ty was gone for the better part of Thursday and Friday, that left only one day to have to cover with him in her vicinity. She trusted Ty, she believed Ty, but she far from trusted and believed that milky blonde who seemed determined to destroy her relationship.

"Please, it's for the best, "she whispered, "I'll see you Friday afternoon,"

Ty reluctantly gave a nod and headed over to the bathroom. Not completely sold on the idea of leaving her but agreeing to it. "ok, I'll go, but you stay at the main house and if anything happens or you get worse or….whatever, you call me straight away ok, and I'm on the next jet back…promise me"

She smiled, loving his protectiveness, her hand gently on her belly as she nodded and left him to his shower.

* * *

Amy slowly walked in the mudroom door, it was a little after 7pm now, and her face showed the strain. She pulled her jacket from her shoulders as Lou came into the kitchen with Jack and Lisa from the dining room, all carrying plates and bowls left over from dinner.

"Amy?" She said, coming over to her sad looking sister, who sat at the kitchen table and rubbed her tired eyes. "you look exhausted,"

"well, defending your fiancé from round after round of insinuations and verbal attacks tends to take its toll" her voice was a little dry as she saw Jack throw her a soft apologetic smile.

"how is Ty?" he asked,

"upset, angry, hurt, a little confused as to why no one who he is close too believed him over a complete stranger" Amy's emotions were all over the place now, she was sad, she was mad, she was weepy. She was tired. It was all muddled up into one ball of raw and unfathomable turmoil that just would stop churning inside of her.

"it's not that we didn't believe him, "Lou said softly, "but when someone says things like that, and well, you and Ty have been having a rough go of it lately, I suppose we all just had our suspicions."

"I didn't," Lisa said in a quiet but pointed tone. "I'm sorry, but I think I know Ty pretty well, and I don't think he would ever cheat on Amy, no matter how enough ago they might be going through. That just not in Tys makeup….he's not like that"

Jack rubbed his mustache and had to admit, he felt a little guilty now too, "I agree, I think we all got caught up in a situation that wasn't really thought out or considered. "he touched Lisa's hand, "cooler heads, make wiser decisions. "

"thank you, Lisa," Amy said softly, "that will mean a lot to him to hear you say that"

"And I am happy to share how I feel any time, "she said with a smile, "but I do think this Annaliese girl needs to be reined in. "

"they should send her home," Lou said, quickly, "like that other trouble maker, "

"they are only here until Saturday, and with Ty out of town I don't think it will be a problem," Amy said with a tired sigh.

"Tys out of town?" Jack questioned.

"yes, he's heading to Montana tomorrow for a meeting, the board are at Lucky down there for two days and they are going over the expansions they are setting up..." she shut her eyes, a wave of queasiness overtaking her. "He wasn't going to go... but I convinced him a few days away might be a godsend."

"well at least that will keep that little vixen away from him," Lou said.

"and Tim. "Jack said roughly, "he was hell-bent on seeing Ty on his way, it took me all my time to get him to go back to Big River and calm down. "

"Ty will be back Friday night, so ….if it's ok, can I stay over here until he gets back ok?" Amy said, "he's worried that as I'm not well, I might need…."

"Of course," Lisa chimed in, "you stay here, let us look after you, did the doctor say what it was?"

Lou watched her sister, those inquisitive eyes penetrating into her defenses.

"it's a stomach bug, a nasty one that won't seem to let go, but he said I should be good in a few days" Amy smiled.

"well, I'll make you that tea I promised, I'm sure it will help," Lou said, her hands flipping the napkin over as she threw Amy a small smile, "Its mom's secret recipe and she swore by it when she had an upset stomach."

Amy smiled and nodded at her sister, accepting the offer and looking over at the half eater peach cobbler on the bench. "could I get a bowl of that for Ty, sort of a peace offering "

Lisa smiled and went to serve up a portion as Jack kissed Amy on the top of the head and headed back to the lounge. Lisa joining him not long after, her kiss on Amy's cheek as she placed the take-out dish next to her hands filled with cobbler and cream.

"you want some tea," Lou asked, her brow raised slightly, Seeing Amy's half smile as she slumped back into the chair looking emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Thanks, Lou, I'm so tired, "she sighed, her hands running across her belly as she shut her eyes. "exhausted even, I know Ty is worried but…."

"so, you haven't told him then I take it?" Lou finally said, that look one now of clear conviction. Calling Amy out.

"haven't told him?" Amy whispered, her eyes now filled with fear that her deception had just been breached.

"that you're carrying his child?"

* * *

Amy's world stopped the moment the doctor smiled at her and held up that little plastic square. The pink plus sign showing her what she had been dreading for the last month.

It was official, not just a hunch, a consideration, a possibility, but 100% confirmed. She was with child. She was with Ty's child. And she was in a state of shock.

"Congratulations Amy," the doctor smiled, noting her pale look and touching her hand as Amy's sensory systems went out of standby and came crashing back into reality. "are you ok? I take it this isn't planned"

"no….No…."Amy said in a minute whisper, "Are you sure? It's, not stress? Or….I've been feeling sick, could it be a flu?"

"No. that pink plus sign, that means you're pregnant, and about a month by the what you've told me, "the doctor flicked through her notes, "you've been taking the pill? have you been following the dosage? Taking it every day?"

Amy looked at her hands, "yes…um no…I missed a few, because of things that were going on and I….I tried to keep to the …." she covered her face. The shock kicking in.

"Amy, calm yourself, "the doctor said softly, "this is a shock I can see, not what you were expecting, but we can talk this through, discuss some options, You're still with the father? Its Ty, right?"

Amy nodded, "yes, Ty …Oh my god, how am I going to tell Ty!" Amy shook. Looking horrified, "he's…he's Ty Borden! If the media find out I'm….oh my ….I…I'' Amy's heart was racing as the doctor placed her hand on Amy's back and tried to soothe her.

"breathe Amy, I've met Ty when he came to the clinic a while back, he seems like a nice young man, I'm sure if you tell him what's going on, he will be supportive"

"I….I how did I let this happen. He …he told me….he said we were too young, we aren't ready. "Amy blubbered. The shock of it still holding on to her. "he won't want this….he said as much..."

"look, it's early days yet, so talk to Ty and when you have made a decision about how and which way you wish to proceed, we can then talk about your options. But you're in good health, your strong and we will take some blood today to see where we are right now. I'll also give you a script for some prenatal vitamins and book you in for a check in two weeks. "

Amy nodded blindly, swallowing down the information as the words swum around her head.

"I'm pregnant, "she whispered, to herself, her hand instinctively covered her flat belly as she looked over to the doctors, tears in her eyes "I'm, Pregnant, I'm…I'm going to be a mom"

* * *

"Amy!" Lou said, pulling Amy in out of the fog and back into the kitchen that now fell silent around her.

"Lou? "She whispered, looking a little dazed.

"you are, aren't you?" Lou whispered, her eyes darting to the lounge area, "you're pregnant"

Amy looked at her hands, her silence giving her away,

"how long?" Lou tired again, her voice low. Seeing how Amy was not really replying to her questions

"about a month" Amy finally answered back, "give or take"

"and Ty? You haven't told him, have you?"

Amy shook her head, "he….he basically asked me tonight and I….I lied and said the doctor said it was a bug." Amy felt terrible...She had vowed that she would never deceive him. And here she was keeping something this monumental a secret.

"Oh Amy, you have to tell him, he ….he has a right to know" Lou countered. "you are going to need him in the coming weeks and months."

"you can't say anything, Lou, "Amy suddenly shot out looking scared, "I mean it, you can't tell anyone, not yet. Especially Ty, Promise me Lou, not a word"

"honey, you can't keep this hidden, it's going to become noticeable soon enough, why don't you want to tell Ty? He loves you …he will…." Lou looked on in sympathy to her sister. Not understanding why, she would want to block this information from the man she loved and who loved her more than breathing.

"I…I will tell…him, I haven't made up my mind ok... I don't know what I'm going to do…what I want to do…"Amy held her head, she was a mess of confusion and anxiety. "Just don't tell him, or anyone. Promise me... promise me on mom…."

"Amy, "Lou whispered, back, "tell him, please… at least then you will have…."

"NO! "Amy growled, "he isn't ready for this Lou, he's told me, he's told the family it's not what he wants, not now… I have to sort this out in my head first, get myself around it before I even consider bringing Ty into this… I know what I'm doing. …."

"Ok, ok, I won't say a word, but I think you're making a big mistake, Ty loves you, and yes he said he's not ready for parenthood, but that young man will stand by your regardless of whether he's ready or not. "she got up and picked up the teapot. "and I think your being a little selfish by keeping this news from him"

"I'm not being selfish, "Amy whispered angrily, "I'm protecting him…I know he will stand by me. Be there regardless of whether he wants to be or not. But I don't want that! Ok…. I don't want him by my side out of a sense of duty. or responsibility. "Amy rubbed her face. Keeping the tears at bay, "I won't do that to him. I won't trap him into a world he isn't ready for"

Lou came over to the table and squared her gaze on her sister, "your making decisions for him without his input on something that he should by rights be allowed to decide for himself…. that's what I mean by being selfish. " she thumped down the cup, "Ty deserves better than that Amy and you know it…"

Amy didn't reply, her eyes were on her hands as she let her sisters words penetrate into her troubled mind.

"Look, I'm sorry, All I'm saying is that I know you and Ty have been through a lot of late, with him going to Europe, and then you tell him to pull back more and be around here, with you. And then there's Colorado and all this mess with this Brandon guy and this Annaliese, I suppose I just think you should …be honest with him. And let him make up his own mind. You know how much honesty and family loyalty means to Ty, keeping this from him….is a mistake…But…. I understand. This is your decision. So, I…won't say a word."

"thank you, Lou, " Amy whispered back, "this is MY decision, and I will tell Ty when I am ready…" she watched Lou pour tea into her cup. "and this Annaliese thing, next time you feel the need to question my fiancé's fidelity and loyalty to ME….don't ok…Ty has been dragged through accusation after accusation. When the only person he really needs acceptance from is me…. I believe him when he said nothing happened. So please just stop trying to run my life for me... I'm big enough to handle it myself"

"clearly !" Lou cut back looking her up and down. "you seem to have 'it' all completely under control"

"Stop it, Lou," Amy whispered back "I don't need this ok, I need your support, not your condemnation"

Lou softened her look again, touching her sister's hand. "and you have it ok, always. But Amy, we talked about this, I told you about being safe and not allowing yourself to get into this situation, we talked to Ty about it! yet here you are…exactly where we didn't want you to be…"

"I know Lou, I remember ok, I made a mistake, I screwed up, I should have been more careful. But it's done not. And I have to decide what I'm going to do about it." Amy looked towards the lounge as she heard Lisa's voice. The two sisters dropping their tone again.

"You aren't thinking of…."Lou asked in a small voice? "I'm not judging, but….you know, we would all help you. you wouldn't be alone in this, even if Ty, even if Ty wasn't around."

"I don't know what I'm considering, the doctor said we can talk about it at my next visit, that I still have time. It's all just a mess right now…I don't know what to think, all I know is that I need time to think... and with Ty going to Montana it gives me that, "she sucked in a breath, "he's worried about me, and your right, I can't hide this from him forever. But I need to be sure I know what I'm going to say to him first. So please. Just leave it ok….I don't think I can handle any more stress right now"

"ok, ok, "Lou whispered back, "I'll stay quiet, "she gave her sister a gentle smile, "my lips are sealed"

Amy's' eyes welled as Lisa came into the kitchen carrying some coffee cups. Making the two girls instantly disband and move away. Amy picked up her take away dish and smiled at both of them

"thanks for this, I'll head back now, and see you tomorrow ok"

Lisa nodded, watching Amy as she wiped her eyes quickly, "are you sure you're ok, love? Do you and Ty want to stay over here tonight, in case you need some extra help?"

"no….we will be fine Lisa, thanks though, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh, talking about tomorrow and the weekend" Lou cut in her mind back in planning mode, "Sunday, the 27th, do you want lunch or dinner?"

Amy looked confused, Lisa smiling at her now too, like she was also expecting a reply. "Um…I…what?"

"Tys birthday? Sunday? Family lunch or dinner?" Lou pushed again, Lisa looking at Lou with a questioning look. "Amy? Don't tell me you….forgot it's his…birthday this Sunday?"

Amy rubbed her head and closed her eyes, of course, it was Tys birthday on Sunday. The very Sunday she had blown off when he mentioned it as a weekend for them when she returned from Colorado. He hadn't said the reasoning behind it. But now she realized why he was looking forward to some time for just them…

"you did forget, didn't you?" Lou sighed,

"she's had a lot on, been a busy few weeks with the course and the students," Lisa covered, her voice though also holding a little surprise over Amy forgetting something like her fiancés birthday.

"Um….no…I …I didn't forget, I just hadn't got around to organizing something, Um let's do lunch hey, I think that would be nice. I'll let Ty know" Amy looked a little confused as she left the house. her coat over her shoulders as she slowly walked back to the barn. Her secret was out. Her head was still a muddle of if's and's and butt's, and she had no idea how she was going to hide her turmoil from Ty for much longer. He had a unique ability of, breaking her defenses and seeing into her soul. And although she had hidden this secret well, it was only a matter of time before a 'bug' wasn't going to wash with him anymore. He was already suspicious, and she had lied to his face. Told him that his conclusion was wrong. All the time dying inside for misleading him.

Amy's night was cold not only on the outside but in her heart now too. She had no clue how to sort out the mess that now befell her. Not only had she completely forgotten and sidelined his birthday, but She had no way of reigning in the emotions that now held her captive. She was scared, she was terrified. She was worried, but there was excitement and happiness, and wonder in there too. She pressed her gloved had to her belly, stopping as she got to the barn door. She was carrying a life, a miracle that was created from the love that she shared with Ty, how could that be wrong? How could that be anything but light and pure joy? Why did it terrify her so….why couldn't she tell the guy she loved she was carrying his child...? That, in seven months he was going to be a father. They were going to be parents to a beautiful child that they created together. Why was this all so hard!

* * *

Ty was making some tea when she came up the stairs, he was in his sweat pants and a soft tee, one he wore to bed when he wasn't bare-chested. She smiled, the tea that Lou had given her had actually settled her stomach somewhat. And she was for once actually feeling a little better. Her grilled cheese sandwich had also improved her mood, be it only a few bites. SO, all in all, apart from her little talk to Lou, Amy felt a little more at peace. And that had to be a good thing amongst all the mess that had recently befallen them.

"I have dessert? As promised" she said, her voice making him turn and smile at her. He seemed a little happier now too, his hair damp around his handsome face, those green eyes shining through it as it fell across his brow. "you are feeling better after your shower?"

He didn't answer, but she could tell by the look he gave her that his answer was a positive one.

"how's your lip, "she enquired as she placed the cobbler on the table and came over to him. Her fingers gently touching his mouth and seeing him roll his lip with tenderness,

"I'll live," he said softly, "how's the fam? still All ready to hang me at dawn?" he joked, his humor a little dark, but warranted,

"no…I told them all to back off, and I think they listened, Dad wasn't there, so Grandpa is going to deal with him tomorrow"

"great, " Ty rubbed his face, his smile a little sarcastic, "maybe it's a good thing then I won't be here"

"Yeah, maybe, "Amy smiled, "but I'll miss you like crazy, even though its only overnight" she kissed his lips, Ty's smile curling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, you know that I don't care what anyone says, I trust you and I love you"

Ty smiled again, "I love you too," his nose rubbing playfully against hers as he stole another kiss, "you seem to be feeling a bit better?"

"yes, Lou's magic tea helped a lot" she smiled, that nervous spark in her eyes making her look away.

"what was that?" he said, catching it and not quite understanding its origin. His hand cupping her cheek and pulling her face back to his. "what was that look?"

"nothing, "she lied, kissing him again, "nothing at all, I just want to forget today ok, and pretend theirs no other world out there apart from what we have right here and right now. You and Me, and that peach cobbler, if you're hungry and …more of these too please," She kissed him again, this time opening her mouth and inviting him in. Ty's interest peaked instantly as he felt her hands run through his hair. They hadn't really been close, apart from the odd kiss and cuddle since she had returned from Colorado, there was always something or someone taking their time. But now, here they were, alone in their loft, with the rest of the world held at bay, and he wasn't about to pass this opportunity up for anything.

He let his hands run up her back as Amy fed that kiss. Her intent to distract him away from questions and worries and concerns that she knew where ultimately going to have to be faced and answered. She still had no idea how to handle what needed to be dealt with, so for now, retreating back into the safe zone that was their love and chemistry was the easiest thing to do... She could keep Ty occupied, as well as let her own mind lose itself in his love. For when Ty loved Amy, it was all consuming, it was mind-numbing to the point of almost being out of body. And that's what Amy craved. And escape. A way to push all the fears and anxiety away and simply drift of the euphoria that was their connection.

Ty looked into her eyes as he broke the kiss, his smile radiating across that perfectly handsome face.

"wow, you are feeling better, "he said, noting those hungry eyes looking back at him. They were a little wet, and there was a hint of something there, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on. But there was love there too and want and desire. Those lashes blinking as her eyes welled slightly as she smiled.

"what's…what's wrong?" he whispered, not sure how to take the emotion that seemed to be running through her. "hey, babe, what's with the tears?"

Amy sniffed and smiled, shaking her head before pressing her lips to his again, covering it up and pushing past the emotion again, Ty taking the offering, but showing his confusion as she pulled closer to him and slid her hands around his waist.

They kissed and played for a little longer, Amy pulling Ty into the temptation with tender hand touches and sensual caresses. Ty's scenes coming to life as he let the worries slip away and just enjoyed the intrinsic attentions of his lady. His lips moving to her neckline, traveling to her shoulder as his hands ran down the front of her shirt and played with the buttons. That kiss, finally relenting as he took a breath and touched her cheek, Amy's hands sliding under his tee and up his chest.

"what about dessert" he whispered, looking over to the take-out box, still sitting where she had left it. Amy's hands now pulling his tee from his body and off over his head. Ty chuckling as his hair ruffled with the material as it let go. His smile holding as he lent against the kitchen counter as she kissed her way across his now bare chest.

"Amy, you sure you're up for this? "he whispered, "you've been rather sick and…I," he stopped as his words caught in his throat. His eyes shutting suddenly as he exhaled, her mouth encasing his nipple as her hands pushed those sweat pants ever so low on his hips. "Am…y….this is …Am,…. Amy oh ….Gr...rrrrr"

"stop ….talking" Amy whispered, her lips moving up his body as she kissed her way up his neck and back to his lips, "stop thinking, stop worrying….just Shhh….ok… and love me…love me now"

Ty locked eyes with hers and slid his hands up her sides and under her armpits where he stepped forward and picked her up before him. Amy wrapped her legs around his hips as he held that kiss with all its intensity as he carried her towards their bed. His arms gently laying her down as he cradled her beneath him and slowly, gently and with the utmost care, he pulled her lovingly up to the pillows. His mouth working hers all the while, as he took the slow road and made sure she felt every single touch. He was gentle, he was smooth, he was protective and loving, his body arousing hers but in the tenderest and most loving way possible. There was no rush or urgency. It was soft and genuine. Each caress filled with thoughtfulness and love. Each kiss telling her he loved her above everything else. Amy shut her eyes, happy to simply drift off into the euphoria that was, making love with Ty, his control and attention, making her feel like the most desired and cherished girl in the world. Her body felt at peace with him, like he was the other half to her whole, that somehow, no matter what was to come. He was the center of her universe. The two of them together was the key, the one thing that would always make her find her way.

A tear escaped her eyes. As their clothes found homes on the floorboards, Ty moved and loved her so wholeheartedly, so openly and filled with a vulnerability that Amy could feel his soul connected to hers as he let their love and union ignite. This was perfection, this was where she was meant to be, so why couldn't she just whisper into his ear that their love had not only united them as a couple but had also created a life. Their new life, that was part of the two of them. Why couldn't she just say it? Tell him about the miracle that was growing inside of her. Their creation, their love, theirs combined. To Share that with him, tell him of her fears but also of her joy. To let him know that yes, he would be scared, as was she, but they could do this, they could take this on, together. Why was it so easy to say it in her mind? But next to impossible to voice it out loud. All Amy had to do was say the words, and just let the cards fall where they may… let him have the choice too...

Ty's body moved gently on hers as he ran kisses up her neck. Amy's eyes now on the ceiling as he shared his love for her with all his heart and soul. That single tear soon followed by another as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto the man she loved, the man she was terrified of losing. Why was she so scared? she asked herself. If she did tell him. would he walk away. Worse yet, what if he stayed, out of commitment and loyalty, but deep down inside it wasn't what he truly desired. She shut her eyes and pulled in a breath as she felt his hand run along her side, and down her thigh, enticing her in, her lips pressing to his ear as she realized he had now become aware of her distracted thought process. Amy chewed her lip and pulled her head back into the moment. Trying to distract him again from her indecisions. Silencing her worries and focusing on the young man who currently was trying his hardest to please her. She smiled a teary smile and locked her lips to his as those green eyes found hers through messed up and damp hair. His breath on her chin as he studied her for a moment. Trying to figure out where she had gone, the connection faltering slightly at her distraction.

"Hey, you ok?" Ty whispered, "I …can stop if you're not feeling…."

Amy smiled at him, sniffing back the tears, "no…I'm good, I'm happy is all, "she replied, seeing his confusion as his free hand brushed over her damp cheek,

"so happy? Your crying?" he questioned, his movements stopping immediately, those broad shoulders encompassing her, keeping her safe from harm.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, and I got all emotional and…." Amy sniffed back her tears and looked up at him... "I love you"

"I love you too?" he said with a soft smile, "You sure you're ok? your trembling? And I don't mean in a good way?"

He kept his eyes on her, trying to ascertain what was wrong? His hand touching her cheek as he kissed her gently, finding his way. His hips moving gently, just enough to bring the moment back between them.

"I'm sorry" Amy finally blurted out, Ty again holding position, as he pulled up and rolled himself onto his shoulder, letting her bury her head into his chest as she broke down into tears.

"Hey, what ….what is going on?" he whispered, his arms engulfing her as he held her too him. All other thoughts of desire and pleasure had now gone as he kissed the top of her head and tried to console her as she shook in his arms. "Amy, will you please talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Amy sniffed and looked up at him, seeing the worry in those green eyes, he touched her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead. "please, you're scaring me, this isn't like you?"

"I'm ok, "she breathed, "I'm just tired I suppose, and with all this stuff going on and what happened tonight with my dad I...it's all just got on top of me..."

"You sure, because this is the second time tonight you've been crying in my arms, and you pretty much said the same thing then too? "Ty propped himself up, pulling the sheets around his body and hers. His eyes watching her as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "you'd tell me if something was up right? If there was something worrying you? Or ….if there was something else wrong?" He asked,

Amy nodded, and wiped her eyes, "I…I'm ok"

"well clearly, you're not?" he rebutted, "your crying on my chest while we are having sex? That's not the best omen Amy?" he let his sarcasm cut the conversation, hoping it would at least make her come out of her emotional free fall.

"sex is emotional" she retorted with a wet smile, "so….I got a little caught up…."

Ty twisted his lip, seeing her small play at humor, "yeah, ok, but it's supposed to be a 'good' emotional? A happy 'oh yeah that feels great' kind of emotional. Not an 'Im going to fall apart and cry in misery' emotional?"

"I'm not miserable" she scowled at him, "I'm just….spent I suppose, the last few nights being sick, and all the other stuff have caught me I suppose " she threw him a small smile, the sheet curled around her naked body now. "but it did feel good? It was a' happy, that feels great 'experience."

"good to know," he smiled dryly, "because honestly, I was a little worried there for a moment that I had misread you before and this was not actually what you wanted" He watched her, his words soft and caring but carrying a message that she could see had him concerned. "I never want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with ok? I don't care if it's silly or if you're emotional, if you're not enjoying it, you just tell me to stop. "he touched her cheek "I will do anything for you…. I don't ever want out love or sex to be one-sided. "

Amy nodded, "ok, I was enjoying it, really, you always make me feel so loved when you...but if Im honest, I'm exhausted Ty, and I…"

"say no more, "he smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, "you curl up and I'll just go and clean up and I'll be back to turn out the lights ok?"

Amy nodded "sorry"

"No... no sorry's" he smiled "never be sorry for saying how you feel, not with me",

She buried herself down into the sheets. Her eyes on Ty as he slid out from under the covers and quickly ran butt naked across the loft and into the bathroom. 'clean up' being his code for a cool shower and a calm down. She smiled, as another tear rolled down her cheek. She had lied to him yet again. He had asked her what was wrong, given her the opening she wanted and once more she had remained silent. Hiding behind this mystery illness that was bound to be her undoing.

It was around thirty minutes later that Ty returned to her, wrapped in a towel, his body cool from the shower and his smile back in place. He touched her cheek as she moved over and let him slide into bed next to her, the towel falling to the floor as he disappeared under the covers. Once he was settled, Amy crawled over and snuggled into his side, His arms wrapping around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for spoiling your night" she whispered. Her hand on his chest as she felt his heartbeat through her fingers.

"I said no apologies ok" he replied, "it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, it's ok" he gave her a grin as she looked up at him.

"you are amazing, you really are, "she said, "I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone as special as you in my life"

Ty melted a little at her compliment, his lips touching hers as he reached over and turned out the light. "I'm the lucky one Amy, I wake up every day, wondering what I did to deserve you…." He gave her a gentle squeeze as he watched her eyes slowly close, her hand moving and resting on her stomach.

"will you sing to me" she whispered, "please, "

Ty swallowed and took a breath, "um….what do you want me to sing?"

"Um, I dunno, something soft, something to fall asleep too" she whispered,

Ty chuckled, and took a breath, his mind searching through a cache of song lyrics in his head. "um ok, when I was small, my nanny used to sing this to me at night time, you know, when I was alone, it always made me feel safe and cared about. Even if it was just by the nanny and not ...my mom" Ty went a little quiet, as the memory caught him a little of guard.

Amy nodded and felt him move slightly as he ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, his voice soft yet soothing as Amy felt it resonate through his chest into her ears.

 _"The hours that we spent in between"_

 _"They didn't mean what we wanted them to mean"_

 _"We were tired and scared and having dreams of showing"_

 _"Up unprepared"_

Amy sighed, her eyes now closed to the world as Ty's soft gentle voice echoed quietly around the now silent loft.

 _"Now the little bird is perched on that giant tree"_

 _"Singing songs so sweet and beautifully"_

 _"Now as the sun it sets"_

 _"I wonder if there will be anything I'll regret"_

 _"So, let's take the long way home"_

 _"Every moment I spend with you"_

 _"Let's make it slow, so slow"_

 _"We'll mark the moments as they go."_

Ty took a breath, and Amy moved her head on his chest and pulled her arm further around his chest, his smile resonating across his face as he kissed the top of her head.

"keep going, " she whispered, "I love hearing you sing"

Ty grinned and took another breath, his hand running through her soft hair as he continued on.

 _"I love when everything falls into place"_

 _"Only happens after I've given up the race"_

 _"Well, I have eyes to see"_

 _"I have life that's bursting forth inside of me"_

 _"So, let's take the long way home"_

 _"Every moment I spend with you"_

 _"Let's make it slow, so slow"_

 _"We'll mark the moments as they go."_

 _"We'll mark the moments as they go."_

Ty stopped, Amy's head now still her hand limp against his side, he smiled and kissed her goodnight, his heart warm with her embrace.

 _"We'll mark the moments as they go"_

* * *

Ty flew out the next morning, kissing Amy in front of the barn as the minibus pulled up before them. He touched her hair, pushing it back as the wind caught it a whipped it around her face. He was dressed in a dark shirt and dark pants, semi business with a black leather jacket. Jack now also coming over from the main house as the students all bundled out and waited near the bus. Wilson. Giving Amy some space as a long black limousine pulled up in front of the barn.

"you call me if you need me ok," Ty said, his eyes on his beautiful girl and she nodded and kissed his lips,

"I'll be fine, you'll be back tomorrow. I'll have grandpa and Lou and Lisa, so stop stressing ok"

Jack came up beside Ty and Amy as the driver of the waiting car came over and picked up Ty's overnight bag and satchel. Taking them quickly to the trunk as Jack offered his hand to his young adopted son.

"safe trip ok," he said gruffly, as Ty accepted the gesture and smiled with a chuckle when Jack pulled him into a rough hug.

"Thanks, Jack," Ty said, looking at the old cowboy with respect.

"I'm sorry about last night ok, that shouldn't have happened, "Jack started. Feeling like he needed to explain. "I'll be seeing Tim today and I will make it very clear that the only person at Heartland who has eviction rights is me…"

Ty took a moment his eyes on Jack, "so are you going to exert those rights? Or …"

"Ty" Amy whispered, seeing the challenge and understanding why he needed to say it.

Jack rubbed his mustache and gave a rough smile, "we will expect you at the dinner table come Friday" he said with a smile, "you stay safe while flying around in that tin can of yours"

Ty grinned, receiving the message loud and clear. His heart a little lighter knowing Jack still had faith in him and was on his side. He hugged Amy close and kissed her again, his eyes moving over to the students as they watched on from over near the house.

"you take it easy ok, "he said, As the driver coughed behind him, holding open the rear door of the limousine. "I'll call you when I land."

"Ok, you go…" Amy smiled, her eyes moving to a well-known dark blue truck with a rather heavy bull bar that was now coming down the drive. "go…please, ,.I'll handle this"

Ty turned, his posture tensing as he watched the truck pull up near the minivan and the house.

Amy touched Ty's shoulder, her eyes filled with alarm "please Ty, just go, this will just make it worse."

Jack looked at the young MD and agreed, he squared his hat and touched Ty's shoulder, "I've got this ok, you go, and we will see you Friday"

Ty looked over at the truck as Tim got out, Annaliese instantly coming to his side as she talked to him just out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"Mr. Borden, " the driver said "we really need to go, sir, your departure window is closing"

Ty looked back at Amy, indecision in his eyes, "Ok, Ok, "he whispered, kissing her again and turning on his black dress shoes and heading for his waiting ride. His hand lifting to Amy, then touching his heart one last time as the driver closed the door and then went to the front. Pulling the stylish vehicle around and back out through the Heartland drive.

Tim walked slowly over to Jack and Amy as they watched the Limousine depart. Amy's eyes on the car as it vanished from view.

"running away I see" Tim snarked, "well that's typical isn't it, things get a little hot and he takes to the hills,"

"He's not running away from anything " Jack growled, "he actually didn't want to go, after that performance of yours last night, but we convinced him that your stupidity wasn't worth staying home for, "

"looks like running away to me, "Tim replied, his hand on his chin, "he got caught out and now he's run with his tail between his legs,"

"Ty hasn't been caught out Dad!" Amy bit back, her temper flaring, "he didn't do anything wrong, I keep telling you that and you keep refusing to listen to me"

"he cheated on you, that's doing something wrong! why can't you see that!" Tim snapped, "what is it about that kid that makes the female persuasion blind to his failings"

Amy turned and stormed up to her father, Annaliese watching on with amusement "I'm going to say this once more ok, and you better listen to me this time dad. I don't care what that bitch over there told you, or convinced you of. Ty didn't cheat on me with her, or anyone else and if I hear anything to the contrary today or any other day, I am not only going to lose my shit, but I am going to never, hear me, never speak to you or anyone else you convince to believe you ever again!"

"Amy "Jack warned not liking her language but getting the need for it.

"did you just…did you just call her a …." Tim breathed. looking stunned.

"Yes, I did, and I think the name suits her just fine!" Amy snapped back.

"Amy, I was just looking out for you, she told me, Ty …." Tim said, back peddling when he saw how fired up his daughter actually was. "I was trying to protect you"

"that's just it dad, I don't need protecting ok, especially from Ty, he would never do anything to hurt me. Not intentionally. "she took a breath, her anxiety kicking in a little, "he wouldn't lie to me ok, not about something like that, he said he didn't do it, he said he walked away, he wouldn't look me in the eyes and…lie to….my…."

She stopped, her words making her feel sick, hitting a little too close to home.

"Amy, you ok?" Jack asked, seeing her falter, her eyes flickering a bit and she regained her composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have a class to run, so…if you both will excuse me, I need to get this lot down to the training area before they head off to the stock sales"

* * *

"ok so this morning we are looking at behavioral issues in horses that are already broke" Amy called out, the class all on the side of the indoor arena as Caleb and one of the other trainers came into the ring with two client horses. "this is Peppa and Telula, Peppa has an issue with loud noises and Telula, well she likes to buck…"

* * *

The training session went well, Amy doing most of the talking and leaving the physical part of the role to Caleb and Terry. Telula giving Caleb a run for his money as he tested out his rodeo skills when she took to the arena, bucking like a bronk in the middle of a rodeo.

It was after lunch, again, happily provided Lou and her kitchen staff that Amy wandered quietly back towards the main house and the barn. The team freshening up before they headed off to the stock sales with Caleb. She was lost in thought, Ty's message on her phone that he had landed and was on his way to Lucky Montana. His text ending in a love heart and a cross and a horse emoji. She smiled. He was such a goof when he was trying to be attentive. She loved the way he always tried to make her smile.

"Amy" a voice called from behind, Amy's hackles instantly going up when she recognized the call.

"go away Annaliese, I'm not in the mood ok" she warned. Pregnancy had made Amy a tad moody, and as Ty had hinted, and been refuted, erratic and emotional. Her usual ability to not let things rile her was proving harder by the day. Add that to her sudden emotional outbursts and fits of raging tears she wasn't one to be pushed. Not now anyway.

"Please, I only want a moment" the other pushed, running up next to her.

"you have two seconds" Amy bit back.

"Ok, Ok, gee, you're a little testy aren't you," Annaliese said, sounding a little put out "I was just curious as to where Ty was….off….to this morning?"

"How dare you!" Amy barked, stopping and turning on the girl with such speed Annaliese actually had to take a step back. "how dare you even ask me about Ty and his whereabouts. "

"It was just a question! what has your panties in a twist? " Annaliese threw a smile at Amy, "can't hold onto your man hey?"

"I've just about had all I can stand from you ok, not only have you tried to cause trouble between me and Ty by telling him I hooked up with Brandon, which I might add is a complete and utter lie, but you then go one step further and drag my father into this mess. Causing a confrontation that shouldn't have happened. You are a menace! you are a sad little girl who needs to destroy peoples happiness because you can't seem to find any of your own. "

The rest of the student had slowly walked up from the undercover area, the raised voice halting them as Caleb and Kurt stood by them as watched Amy tell it like it was.

"I don't know what happened to you Annaliese, who hurt you, who took away your lunch money, But I will not have you waltz into my home, on my turf and cause people I care about so much pain. This is my life you are playing with here, mine and Tys, and I find it pretty sad that you get so much enjoyment out of causing havoc in other people's lives!"

"you're just pissed you can't hold on to a guy Like Ty, he's too much for you. Do you honestly think that a country hick like yourself is a match for a guy like him!" Annaliese was angry now, Amy's outburst bringing all the ugliness out into the open for all to see.

"you don't know Ty, "Amy spat " because if you did you would never have tried something so disrespectful and disgusting as throwing yourself at someone else's man and then trying to destroy him when he turned you down. "Amy was livid now, not caring who heard her words "he turned you down didn't he Annaliese, all your pomp and ceremony, all your assets on offer and he said no! "

"is that what he told you" Annaliese laughed, "do you really think that Ty Borden could turn this down, you're kidding yourself right?"

She spun around showing off her tight T-shirt and even tighter jeans. Her hips swinging slightly as she accentuated the moves.

"you are pathetic," Amy said sadly, "I know nothing happened between you, Ty isn't into cheap and skanky. Even my dad now knows you were lying,"

"Stop this Anna," Cally called, coming over to the two warning girls, Luke at her side, holding her hand as all the others now watched on. Even the ranch hands had stopped their chores to see the two females finally settle this score. "you know it's all make believe, "

"shut up Cally, "Annaliese snapped, not wanting the little brunette to intervene.

"No, I can't let this go on anymore, your hurting people now, I tried to stay out of it, but after what you did to Ty, I…I just can't anymore, " Cally looked at Luke who nodded, seeing Amy now watching them both. "I've known Anna since we met in Colorado at the beginning of the year, …."

"I told you to shut it!" Annaliese growled,

"She used to date my brother Robin, he …he's older than me and although I love him because he's family, he's…he's not nice. He's …." Cally stopped her eyes hitting the ground.

"he's a player, amongst other things, bad news…"Luke said quickly,

"he hurt Anna, and I…I know that's not an excuse for any of this, but Robin was, is my half-brother and he lives with my dad... he had a rather privileged life, and …"

"you did all this because you were trying to get back at your X?" Amy said,

"No…" Cally cut in as Annaliese walked away in anger, heading back to the bus, not wanting to talk anymore. Cally's words cutting into her raw edge and making her shields crumble, "I think this is all because Ty reminded her of….Robin"

Amy looked across the yard as Annaliese got back into the minivan.

"I'm so sorry Amy, she's always been a bit wild, but Robin screwed her up and I….I feel responsible. He's my family and …" Cally looked at her feet, As Amy toucher her shoulder,

"this isn't on you Cally, you can't take responsibility for some other person's mistakes, be them justified or not. I'm sorry if she's had a rough go of it, but that doesn't excuse what she did to TY, she tried to destroy his life, his relationship, all to get back at some guy who wronged her?"

"It's not your fault love," Luke said, "Anna is a big girl, she isn't your responsibility"

Amy gave Cally a hug, trying to reassure her, the temper was now gone from her sails as she saw what a burden this little brunette had been carrying.

"you are an amazing person Cally, you really are. "Amy said with a smile, "and I'm really going to miss you when you go back home"

* * *

Amy spent the next night as preordained at the main ranch house, she spoke to Ty briefly between his meetings, when he rang to check she was ok. She had told him of her confrontation with Annaliese and what Cally had shared, Ty shaking his head in disbelief over what had motivated the milky blonde to act the way she had.

They ended their call not long after nine, Amy sitting in the lounge watching an old cowboy movie as Lou came and sat beside her.

"how you feeling?" she whispered, Jack and Lisa already retired for the night giving the sisters the room to themselves.

"I'm ok, I suppose, I'm a little tired, but...I think that's normal" Amy explained,

"you didn't eat much?" Lou said, "at dinner,"

"food still makes me want to …." Amy said making the motion of dry retching.

"have you spoken to Ty? "

Amy scowled at her sister, "no…and I told you…I will handle this my way ok, so please stop with all the questions,"

"ok, ok, "Lou rebutted, "but you haven't shared this with anyone, and I only know because I figured it out." She took a breath, "I suppose that's my point actually, it didn't take much to put the pieces together, you said Tys already suspicious, and that he's come out and asked you, so why do you think he isn't going to see this for what it really is?" she watched her younger sister, trying to push the point, "he's not stupid Amy, he's going to figure this out"

"I know that, "Amy snapped, keeping her voice low," Im not ready ok, I'm just not ready to have that conversation with him, not yet anyway"

"what are you so scared of, He loves you, he might be a little shocked, but he will handle it, he's going to have too isn't he?" Lou folded her arms across her chest. "this isn't schoolyard stuff Amy, you're talking about a life, a baby!"

Amy glared at Lou again, her eyes going to her grandfather bedroom door." Lou! will you shh, "

"Ok Ok…."Lou whispered back, "what did the doctor say? Are you healthy? Is the….healthy?"

Amy took a moment and nodded "yes, I'm fine, I'm a little low in iron, but he said the supplements will help with that,"

"and the b…a….b…y?"

"all good, it's early so... "Amy shrugged, "It's ok, I'm ok. I just wish I'd stop feeling sick all the time."

Lou smiled, "you know that could continue well into the first three months."

"great" Amy sighed, "I thought it was called morning sickness because it only happened in the mornings, I seem to get it worse at night"

It can happen at any time according to my friend Marni, she had it all day and all night for the first two months then it just went away" Lou explained, "it's to do with changes in your hormones"

"you didn't talk to Marni did you!" Amy exclaimed looking worried,

"No, not about you, Marni is pregnant with her fourth, so we kinda just got talking, you know, "Lou raised her brow, and sat back on the couch, "I was just trying to help"

"thank you," Amy whispered back, "but I just don't want to think about it right now ok. It's all too much…"

"Ok," Lou said, "I get it, I do, I think your wrong staying quiet, but I will leave it be, " she looked at the fireplace, watching the members burn. "did you speak to Ty about Sunday?"

"No. I was going to, but then I thought, let's keep it as a surprise," Amy smiled, "I'm thinking a BBQ outside, picnic tables and ribs, Ty likes Grandpa special secret ribs sauce. "

"ok, sounds like a plan, " Lou nodded, "you could you know, make it a double surprise and…." she looked hopefully at her younger sister.

"Stop it, Lou, "Amy warned, " I mean it ok"

"so, he's back Friday?"

"actually no, it's Saturday now, seems the board is not happy with some of the changes at Montana, so they are re-voting on the renovations. Ty needs to be there to cast his votes and make sure they don't all try to kill each other" she smiled,

"you seem happy he's not coming back on Friday"

"no, not happy, just ….I dunno, it gives me some time I suppose, Time to think and process, things "

"I can't imagine what you're going through Amy, really I can't, but I'm just worried I suppose, the longer you leave it, the more chance he's going to react harshly. You know Ty, you know how highly he values honesty, every day you wait is one more day your lying to him…..."

Amy looked at her hands, "I know, and I hate myself for doing it ok, I do, but I just can't tell him, not yet, it makes it real and I "

"Amy, it is real! "Lou countered, be it quietly, "it's very real, this is happening….and the sooner you face that the better, for not only you but for Ty as well.

* * *

Friday and Saturday came and went without incident. Annaliese did not join the training session on Friday, quoting a sudden illness that kept her in her cabin for the day. Wilson and the rest of the students, however, enjoyed their sessions in the main area, With Caleb and Kurt working with Telula and Peppa again.

Amy talked with Wilson, Cally, Ryan, and Luke getting accommodations for their efforts on the trip. All getting extra credit on their course. With Cally also gaining a distinction for her effort with Scott when there was the Botulism scare.

They flew out late Saturday afternoon, Amy waving them farewell from the ranches main drive, her heart a little low it was over, but relieved now that life could once again return to normal. Ty was due back that evening, so Amy was busy on pre-prep mode in the loft. She wanted to surprise him with a special dinner and then maybe test the waters again, see where he stood, see if his thoughts had changed. Lou had been her only confidant, and in a way that had been a good thing because Lou was the queen of organization and pre-thinking. She had got Amy some books on babies and pregnancy, to which Amy had glared at her for purchasing. Amy then spending Friday night buried within their pages, reading everything she could about the first trimester and what it held in store. Her face getting paler and paler and the reality started to sink in. this was actually happening, she was having a baby. And pretending otherwise was only going to lead to disaster.

She picked up the books and quickly hid them at the back of the closet, covering them with several large bags of old clothes and shoes. Ty never ventured into her closet, so she was sure they would be secure and not likely found by his hand.

She set the table, looking at the clock, it was nearly 7pm and TY would have landed for sure and should be on his way. Her heart skipping a beat when two high bean lights flooded through the loft window as a large black limousine turned around and came to a stop near the barn doors. She swallowed and pressed her hands to her stomach as she took a breath, calming herself as she heard his voice speak to the driver before he headed into the barn and up the stairs, his footfalls a little slow, as he finally came into view. But that smile, that was pure gold. It lit up her heart as it grew in size as soon as he caught sight of her,

"Amy!" he called, dropping his bags and quickly coming over to her, his face elated to be back in her arms again. "how are you, babe? You look beautiful?"

Amy blushed, she was only in a pair of old jeans and a tee. But to Ty that was as always perfect.

"I'm good," she smiled, "I missed you"

"Oh, I missed you, "he replied, his arms holding her close as his lips found hers, he was tired, that was a given, but he was buzzed to be home too… "Who would have thought a group of old men and woman could throw down over the placement of a feed and tack shed"

Amy looked confused, not understanding.

"I know hey, but they did, the whole lot of them had this huge debate over whether or not a feed shed should be near a natural water source or not be near a water source. It was insane, Sam and I had to call it in the end and cast the deciding vote otherwise blood would have been spilled" he shook his head as he stepped out of her embrace and pulled off his jacket, his arms circling as he stretched them above his head.

"so, you fixed it then? You and Sam?" she asked,

"um yeah, the feed shed will be next to the main barn, where the natural water spring is. A spring that has been there, mind you, ever since my father bought the place and never flooded or overflowed"

He chuckled to himself at the stupidity as he opened his bag and pulled out his dirty clothes, pushing them into the laundry hamper before he turned around and offered Amy a small calico bag.

" this is for you, " he smiled, "one of the ranch hands wives is a Siksika and I told her that you were a little sick, so she gave me this…said it might help"

Amy took the bag and opened up the ties, her eyes falling on to a small Native American medicine bag or medicine bundle containing items believed to protect or give spiritual powers to its owner. This little white pouch was made from soft deer hide and measured around 3" in length, it came with a neck cord, and a Silver-plated Concho on the front.

"Ty, it's beautiful," Amy whispered, seeing his smile, "I ….I don't know what to say"

"look inside "he said quietly, and Amy opened up the soft leather and tipped a small little glass jar out into the palm of her hand, it was plugged with natural cork and contained a collection of multi-faceted little colored stones, Amy looked up at him and then also saw the arrowhead that lay on the palm of her hand.

"its Fancy Jasper, " he said " it's supposed to intensify and lighten the feeling of well-being, letting the wearer lighten up and enjoy themselves more, yet in a subtle way. " he saw Amy grin at him, Ty hoping his words hadn't offended her, "It can relieve fear, frustration, and guilt, building an inner strength and confidence. It's also particularly good at bringing energies of wholeness and healing to an environment or situation or a person's being." he laughed and kissed her cheek, "well that's what she told me anyways"

"so... you think I need to enjoy myself more and lighten up a bit?" she said, her brow raised at him as he undid his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders. His bareback now on display as he walked over to the chest of drawers looking for an alternative to a business shirt.

"well, Physically it is good for the liver, gallbladder, and is soothing to the stomach, especially during prolonged illness," he raised his brow as Amy watched him, his tee in his hands, her eyes on that chest that still made her butterflies sing. " re-energizes the body, and …my personal favorite - prolongs sexual pleasure." He wiggled his brow, his smile wide as he pulled his belt buckle free from his dress pants. "or so she said?"

"oh really, it does all that" Amy teased, coming over to him as he went to put on the tee. Amy's hands stopping him as she held the little bottle in her hand, "and what about this? What does it do?"

She held up the arrowhead, her hand on his bare chest as he looked down at her. "oh that, well the Siksika believe wearing a hand-carved arrowhead, as a talisman around the neck, is a symbol of protection, courage, and strength. They also believe that the arrowhead protected them from illness and acts as a guard against the Evil Eye."

Amy looked at the intricate piece of art in the palm of her hand, wanting him to go on.

It's Carved from sandstone, and it has many healing benefits too." He gently took the bag off of her and pulled out a small piece of paper, that had writing on one side and symbols on the other, "it's good Emotionally, and is said to help build and strengthen relationships, encourages truth and promotes clarity, balances one's reality and facilitates ease of movement and change."

"all that hey" Amy smiled, seeing how interested he was in all this medicinal healing from the earth kind of thing,

" It also dispels abrasiveness, discourages bad tempers, and promotes loving acceptance. it treats wounds and broken bones, improves water retention, assists in the restoration of degenerative eyesight, weak fingernails and thinning hair." He grinned, proud of himself for covering everything on the paper in front of him. "and that symbol, the hoop dancer, on the front, well that's all about Health and Balance, so, I think with the Jasper and the arrowhead, I've got your pretty much covered"

"yes, I do believe you have" Amy giggled, "I feel better just holding it"

"well, there you go" he laughed "I'll take that as a win then." He kissed her cheek playfully as he stepped away again, his hands on his pants buttons as Amy laughed and took a seat on the bed.

"thank you it is beautiful, "she said softly,

"my pleasure," he said lightly, Amy's fingers tugging on the tee in his hands. Making him surrender it to her as he came over and stood before her, those green eyes holding her to task. "or yours. Whatever you decide "

Amy grinned and put the little bag around her neck with its contents safely inside. "I'd like to test some of these parameters If your .up for it?" she asked, her voice low as she looked up at him

"oh, I'm up for it" he grinned back, as Amy pushed his hands away from his waistband and undid the buttons and zipper on his pants. Ty's smile increasing as he stepped a little closer with her encouragement. Her fingers pulling him down with her as she lay back across the bed. His lips instantly finding hers as he kicked his shoes from his feet and felt Amy's legs hook around his hip.

He smiled a cheeky smile, her mouth on his as he ran his hands along her body and rolled her over to the top of him and the back onto her back further up the bed. His smile intoxicating as the heat around them grew.

"welcome home" she whispered, "I missed you"

TY pressed his lips to her neck that smile holding as he pulled her tee off over her head her body tantalizing him as he let his eyes roam.

"oh, I missed you too"

* * *

to be continued

 ** _Songwriter: Catherine Maclellan_**

 ** _The Long Way Home lyrics © BMG Rights Management US, LLC_**


	127. The Prodigal Son Fairwell

To Anjewelraine's followers and lovers of her Fanfiction "The Prodigal Son", I'm writing to you to inform you that Anjewelraine passed away on Wednesday March 27th so there will be no more updates to this amazing story, I am not a writer, she had all the talent in the world.

3 you Anjewel Raine

R.I.P. 2019


End file.
